Glee Marotos Show
by Marily W
Summary: Já imaginou se os marotos e as garotas soubessem cantar? E que o excêntrico Dumbledore acabaria por abrir um coral na escola? Isso acontece por aqui, e entre desavenças e amores, eles usam a música para expressar seus sentimentos. Crossover! FINALIZADA.
1. Informações e Prólogo

**Glee Marotos Show**

**Primeiramente, essa fic ****não é minha****, e sim de uma amiga que aproveitou que eu tenho uma conta por aqui e usá-la como perdidos (e para quem se interessar também).**

**Ela foi postada no Orkut, mas eu pretendo sempre atualizar por aqui o mais breve possível.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance, Comédia e MUSICAL!

**Shipper:** J/L

**Disclaimer:** Isso pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Ryan Murphy. Não tem fins lucrativos, mas se você quiser me pagar eu aceito.

**Trilha Sonora:** Glee, Glee, Glee!

**Sinopse:** Agora os alunos de Hogwarts terão uma novidade pela frente: um Glee Club estará disponível a todos os candidatos que tem talento de sobra. O problema é: será que muitos entrarão? Os populares? Os não populares? É só aguardar.

**Palavras da autora:** Espero que gostem, pois fiz uma mistureba geral entre Harry Potter e Glee (as coisas que mais amo), e espero que seja o gosto de alguém também.

**Observações restritamente essenciais: **

- Nunca assistiu ao seriado? Vai ficar boiando.

- A Narração sempre será em primeira pessoa, e vai variar os narradores.

- Haverá músicas atuais por causa da série, mas continuamos pensando em mil novecentos e bolinha, ok?

* * *

><p>Antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas, leiam a fic.<p>

Pode aparecer meio boba, mas faço de tudo para ficar agradável, então... Xoxo!

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER<strong>

**O que é uma história sem um romance?**

- Nosso relacionamento é somente profissional.

- Aham, até vocês começarem a se agarrar pelos corredores.

**O que é uma história sem brigas?**

- Ele é meu! Pode tirar seus olhos remelentos de cima dele, sua cópia mal feita da Yoko Ono!

- Ok, sua mulambenta! É o que veremos!

**Mas uma história não é nada sem música!**

- Achei que "Candles" foi boa, mas não vão conseguir vencer da gente.

- Nunca imaginei sonserinos cantando.

- Prefiro não imaginar.

**Rompimentos...**

- Não dá mais pra continuar.

- Por quê?

- Porque não te amo o bastante. Desculpe.

**Declarações...**

- Você mesmo disse que me amava!

- Eu amo!

- Então por que não fica comigo?

- Porque você nunca pediu.

**E música!**

- Sua interpretação da última batalha foi incrível! Nunca vi alguém cantar daquele jeito.

- Vem cá, quem é você?

**Em breve...**

- Gives you Hell?

- Acho que isso foi pra você, Pontas.

**Glee Marotos Show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Eu sabia que estava pronta. Eu sentia a ansiedade pulsar em minhas veias, minhas mãos suarem, minhas pernas bambearem. Caramba! Era só um musical! Só cantar, dançar e pronto. Parecia fácil demais. Pelo menos ao falar.

Dei uma espiada pelo vão da cortina. Hogwarts inteira estava ali. Não é muita coisa. Apenas cerca de mil alunos.

Tentei manter a calma, respirei fundo. Vamos lá Lílian, você consegue. Cante ao mesmo som em que você grita com os alunos sapecas que atormentam sua vida nos corredores. Mas grite "docemente".

Certo. Estava na hora. Respirei fundo mais uma vez, dei uma espiada na janela escura que refletia a noite lá fora.

Abri as cortinas e entrei.


	2. O que está ruim pode piorar!

**#O que está ruim... pode piorar!**

Lílian Evans POV:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – gritei descontroladamente. Minha voz falhou; gritei de novo.

- Lílian, se acalma! – Maria voltou a puxar meu cabelo. – Já estou quase tirando!

- Acho que todos os alunos do segundo ano são parentes de James Potter, só pode. – reclamei.

Comecei o ano letivo com o pé direito. Hoje entrei toda feliz no Expresso de Hogwarts quando um ser surgiu não sei da onde e como e jogou um líquido verde no meu cabelo. Tudo bem, são crianças. Corri para o compartimento e Maria começou a me ajudar. Até meu cabelo começar a dar nós até parecer um ninho de passarinhos.

- Quanto mais tiro os nós mais eles aparecem! – Maria disse inquieta.

- Faça qualquer coisa, menos me deixar careca! – pedi.

- Oi garotas! – Alice apareceu na porta. – O que tá havendo?

- Meu cabelo está desesperadoramente horrível e bagunçado por causa de não sei o que verde que jogaram em mim! – falei tristonha.

Geralmente não tenho essas crises de cabelo, isso é coisa de Maria. Mas ainda tinha que ir pro compartimento dos monitores, e não me imaginaria chegando até lá com o cabelo naquele estado.

- Eu dou um jeito nisso. – Alice sorriu imodesta, e chegou por trás de mim, murmurou alguns feitiços, e uns três minutos depois já sentia meus cabelos lisos e normais novamente.

- Ah, obrigada! – eu a abracei grata. – Se depender de Maria eu ia ficar igual Slughorn. Mas mesmo assim obrigada também. – completei rapidamente ao notar o olhar de aversão de Maria.

- Esse é um produto da Zonko's, usado intencionalmente para acabar com a felicidade feminina. – Alice explicou.

- Vou tratar de confiscar todos assim que chegar em Hogwarts. – falei e consultei o relógio. – O que me faz lembrar que tenho que correr para a cabine dos monitores. Vou nessa, tchau!

Sai apressada pelo corredor, e jurei jogar alguém pela janela afora se sentisse molharem meu cabelo de novo.

* * *

><p><span>James Potter POV:<span>

- Viu ela por aí? – perguntei.

- Não. – Rabicho respondeu calmamente. – Mas acho que Aluado viu.

- Acho que vou procurar ela. – eu disse indeciso.

- Relaxa, Pontas. – Almofadinhas disse. – Ela deve estar por aí dando broncas nos alunos do terceiro ano.

- Estou com saudades dela. – suspirei com um pequeno sorriso.

- Aposto dez galeões com você se ela estiver pensando ao contrário. – Almofadinhas riu.

- Haha. – ri com sarcasmo e dei mais uma espiada pra fora da cabine. Nem sinal dos cabelos ruivos.

- Daqui a pouco ela aparece. Com certeza pra te xingar. – Almofadinhas se jogou no banco preguiçosamente.

- É o que eu espero. Ou não. – franzi a testa.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

A reunião foi péssima. Passei o tempo todo coçando a cabeça – consequencias do líquido verde assassino de couros cabeludos. Acho que muitos pensaram que eu tinha piolho. Corei. Na hora de falar gaguejei, e corei um pouco mais para dar o toque final. Remo me ajudou em algumas horas, mas respirei fundo e sai pelo corredor de cabeça empinada. Até ver ele.

Duas dicas: seu nome começa com "Ja" e termina com "Mes". Sim, ele. James Potter, o maroto, bagunceiro, popular, retardado qualquer da escola. Lá vem ele com aquele sorriso bobo.

Passei reto, fingindo não olhar. Adiantou? Adivinha.

- Oi.

- Tchau.

- Ei, como passou as férias? – ele perguntou educada e amigavelmente.

Olhei para ele cética.

- Bem. – o fitei. – E quando a você?

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu. – Ansiosa para o começo do ano?

- Sim.

- Eu também.

Passou-se um segundo.

- Tchau! – falei.

- Nos vemos por aí.

Não respondi, apenas virei as costas em direção a cabine minha, de Maria e de Alice. Uma conversa com Potter sem sarcasmo, ironia, xingamento e pancadaria! Pancadaria não, sou uma pessoa da paz. Mas isso foi, com certeza, um milagre.

- Oi. – falei alegremente.

- Qual o motivo da felicidade? – Alice ergueu os olhos do _Seminário das Bruxas_.

- Não tenho muitos motivos bons. – pensei.

- E quais são eles?

- É só um pra falar a verdade. Pela primeira vez não discuti com James Potter hoje.

- Isso é um progresso. – Maria sorriu misteriosamente para Alice. – Como foi?

- Conversa simples. Mas isso foi pouco para o mico da cabine. Meu Deus, meu cabelo está coçando até agora.

O trem continuou balançando. Continuamos a conversa, enquanto uma fraca chuva começava lá fora.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie McKinnon POV:<span>

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Emelina pela quinquagésima vez, ainda incrédula.

- Foi o que minha mãe ouviu falar. – revirei os olhos.

- Nunca ouvi falar disso antes em toda a história de Hogwarts. – Dorcas disse com uma careta. – Acho isso idiota.

- Eu gosto. – Emelina defendeu, meio corada.

- Eu também. – apoiei.

- Pois é uma bobagem. Acho que ninguém vai participar. Ninguém. Isso é totalmente trouxa e sem sentido.

- É um passatempo. E também a descoberta de novos talentos.

- Meu talento em Herbologia já é bom suficiente, obrigada. – Dorcas retrucou.

- Estou curiosa agora. – os olhos de Emelina brilharam.

- Eu não. – Dorcas respondeu seca. Antes de protestarmos ela nos cortou. – Vamos mudar de assunto. Esse, espero, vai ficar morto pra sempre.

- E sobre o que você quer tratar? – questionei com um suspiro.

- Sobre seu irmão. Meu Deus! Vi ele na estação... O que é aquilo?

- Ahn... Meu irmão? – perguntei com obviedade no tom de voz.

- Ano passado ele estava murcho. Agora encheu.

- Hein? – Emelina perguntou.

- Por favor, não compare meu irmão com um balão de gás. – respondi ofendida.

- Ele andou malhando? Usou algum medicamento? Fez algum feitiço?

- Ele entrou numa academia trouxa. Malhou as férias inteiras. Descobriu isso numa revista trouxa e não quer parar. – balancei a cabeça. – Trouxe até peso para Hogwarts. Começou a malhar na estação, levantando o malão pra cima e pra baixo.

Dorcas e Emelina gargalharam.

- E receio dizer que amei o resultado! – Dorcas comentou. – Eu pegaria.

- Ei! Você está falando do meu irmão! Meu irmão caçula! – disse indignada.

- Um sextanista aproveitável, devo dizer.

Dorcas era uma pessoa de personalidade muito forte. Forte até demais. Falava demais, até o que não devia. Me surpreendo que ela foi para Grifinória e não Sonserina, não seria novidade.

* * *

><p><span>David Moreau POV:<span>

A escola era linda. Um castelo impressionante. Os professores pareciam amigáveis. Tudo era diferente de Beauxbatons, onde estudei e dei aula por algum tempo. Tinha o medo de não me acostumar, mas parecia ser tudo fácil.

Pelo menos até os alunos chegarem.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius Black POV:<span>

- Se eu te ver de novo com essa gosma vermelha juro que faço você engolir isso e soletrar o nome do Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo! – ela xingava a plenos pulmões.

- Lily, fique calma! – eu disse cauteloso. – Juro não causar nenhum mal a ninguém, só gosto de brincar com isso.

- Aham. – ela não se convenceu, as mãos na cintura. – Tenho quase certeza que você vai colocar isso no assento dos alunos da Sonserina!

- Como você sabe? – perguntei espantado.

- Eu conheço mais coisa sobre você do que você pensa! – ela guinchou.

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio.

- Quer se sentar, Lily? – tentei.

Sua expressão não se alterou. Então respirou fundo e sentou ao lado de Pontas, que até agora estava apenas assistindo a discussão comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Vi ele enrijecer um pouco quando Lílian sentou.

- Obrigada. – ela disse quando Pontas lhe ofereceu um sapo de chocolate.

- O que aconteceu, Senhora Nervosismo? – ri com sarcasmo.

- Acontece que mal chego no trem e já sou atingida por uma gosma verde que quase arranca meu cabelo. – ela pôs o sapo de lado e abaixou acabeça, mostrando a raiz dos cabelos. Pareciam ressecadas como se fossem penteadas por uma esponja de bombril.

- Deve ser aquele produto novo da Zonko's. – Aluado comentou.

- Pois é. – Lílian voltou a comer o sapo de chocolate. – Ainda está coçando.

- Conheço um feitiço contra coceira. – Pontas arriscou.

Lílian o fitou profundamente, indecisa. Parecia ler seus pensamentos. Pontas hesitara.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse, e então deitou a cabeça em seu colo; vi Pontas ruborizar, mas então deu um sorriso vitorioso e começou a fazer os feitiços. Pontas bobão, todo apaixonado.

- E o que mais aconteceu de tão ruim? – Rabicho perguntou.

- Esses alunos estão impossíveis! – ela reclamou, ainda comendo. – As vezes acho que eles fizeram um complô com você, Potter.

Pontas riu.

- Juro que não fiz nada. – ele sorriu.

- Não sei. Nunca se sabe. – ela deu de ombros.

Passado um tempo, percebi que Pontas havia há muito tempo terminado o feitiço, mas continuava a aproveitar o momento.

Quando não dava mais pra adiar, disse:

- Pronto.

- Obrigada. – Lílian disse, e surpreendemente, continuou deitada. – Parou de coçar mesmo.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali, Pontas observando cada movimento de Lily, até escutarmos um barulho, simbolizando a chegada do trem na estação de Hogsmeade.

- Nossa! Já chegamos! – Lily ficou de pé rapidamente. – Remo, temos que ajudar os alunos!

- É mesmo. – Aluado respondera, depois de ficar meio perdido olhando pra fora da janela. Do jeito que eu o conhecia, já sabia que ele estava pensando na noite de lua cheia.

Lílian pegou Aluado pelo braço e se virou para nós:

- Tchau gente! – e ainda sorrindo sumiu pelo corredor com Aluado.

- Eu daria tudo pra estar no lugar dele. – Pontas comentou com um suspiro.

Com uma última risada minha, nos levantamos para sair do trem também.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Olá. Moreau não é? – uma mulher se aproximou. Seu jeito era meio autoritário, mas ela sorria.  
>- Sim. – respondi educadamente, retribuindo o aperto de mão.<br>- Minerva McGonagall. – ela se apresentou. – Bem vindo a Hogwarts. Dumbledore falou bem de você.  
>- Obrigado. – sorri novamente.<p>

Olhei para o resto dos professores ao longo da mesa. Todos conversavam entre si, rindo, e o diretor ainda ria junto a um professor demasiado baixo, que eu conhecia como o professor de Feitiços. Tinha também uma mulher elegante – até bonita -, rindo junto ao professor de Poções.

Era para eu estar me enturmando, mas, infelizmente, sempre fui uma pessoa tímida.

Voltei a olhar o salão. As quatro longas mesas estavam vazias por ora, e o céu encantado – lindo, devo dizer – mostrava um dia um suspiro, nervoso. Enfrentar adolescentes não é tão ruim assim.

Eu acho.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Eu ouvi um grito? Deve ser Lily conduzindo os alunos do primeiro ano. Ou alguma criatura da floresta proibida. Não sei, as vezes confundo os dois.  
>A carreata de alunos enchia a plataforma; Hagrid gritava instruções para os alunos do primeiro ano, os monitores conduziam os outros.<p>

Era para eu fazer algo estúpido, como colocar fogo no cabelo de algum aluno. Mas estou no sétimo ano, creio que está na hora de mudar isso. Ser alguém mais adulto. E talvez assim possa impressionar Lily.

Almofadinhas pareceu perceber meu amadurecimento, e tive que aguentar piadas até a chegada ao Salão Principal.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

- Ei! Por aí não! O Salão é pra lá! Pra lá! – eu gritava. – Ei! Você aí! Pra onde está indo? O Salão é pro outro lado! Ei, garoto! Sai daí!

Depois de muita confusão para guiar todos os alunos, acho que fui uma das últimas pessoas a chegarem ao Salão Principal. A essa altura, Dumbledore já estava mais da metade do seu discurso anual.

- ... e devo dizer que a floresta da propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos... – ele dizia, enquanto eu me sentava entre Maria e Emelina.

- Oi. Trabalho difícil? – Maria riu.

- Nem me fale. – suspirei.

- E é com prazer que apresento dois novos membros do nosso corpo estudantil: Prof. David Moreau no novo cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a professora Nina Stanley no cargo de Estudo dos Trouxas! - Dumbledore anunciou.

Um homem alto com aparência juvenil se ergueu, meio corado, dando um pequeno aceno. Vi Maria trocar um rápido sorriso malicioso com Dorcas. E em seguida uma mulher loira, esbelta e com ar meio superior deu um sorriso de dentes brancos, enquanto voltava a se sentar.

Eu, morta de fome, comecei a atacar a comida assim que os pratos se encheram.

Maria, Emelina e Dorcas conversavam animadas, mas não prestei muita atenção. Estava devorando a sobremesa quando pensei ter ouvido Dorcas falar algo sobre "coral".

Dei um grande suspiro quando os alunos começaram a se levantar, sinal de que teria de sofrer novamente para ajudar os alunos novatos. Ser monitora-chefe não é nada fácil.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Ei, Jason. – cumprimentei o garoto enquanto nos perdíamos na massa de alunos subindo para a torre da Grifinória.

- E aí, maninha! – ele sorriu. Era incrível como os garotos, mesmo sendo os mais novos, nos tratam como se nós fôssemos as crianças.

- Escute bem, mocinho. – eu disse com a voz falsamente aborrecida. – Vê se toma cuidado esse ano. Ouvi muitas garotas falarem de você, e não quero te ver se esfregando com ninguém por aí não...

Ele riu.

- Pode ficar tranquila. – ele piscou. – Ainda estou em busca da minha alma gêmea.

Foi minha vez de rir.

- Boa sorte então. – falei, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e me distanciando. Não pude deixar de ver uma turminha de alunas do quinto ano dando risadinhas e lançando olhares furtivos a ele.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

Acho que já se passavam da meia-noite. Ou pelo menos estava perto. Caminhava pelo corredor, fazendo minha primeira ronda do ano. Nem sinal de movimento, e nem de atos marotos suspeitos. Fiquei feliz.

Caminhei entre passagens secretas e escadas. Droga. Dei de cara com Pirraça.

- Olá Evans invocadinha. – ele deu um sorriso perverso. Mau sinal.

- Pirraça, sai daqui!

- Acho que não. Ainda quero me divertir.

- Por acaso foi você quem derrubou aquelas armaduras no segundo andar?

- Talvez sim. Talvez não. – ele sorriu novamente. Notei que ele segurava uma corda. Oh-oh.

Ele se aproximou, e eu apontei minha varinha pra ele.

- O que foi, invocadinha? Tá com medo de quê?

- Se afaste senão te lanço quilômetros de distância daqui. – ameacei.

Ele se aproximou mais, me preparei pra lançar o feitiço, tarde demais.

Não sei da onde aquele bicho tira tanta força; senti minha varinha voar da mão, caindo em um canto perdido. Meus pés subiram, e com a corda ele me amarrou num candeeiro próximo, enquanto eu gritava.

- Pirraça! Me põe no chão AGORA! – berrei. – PIRRAÇA!

- Boa noite Lílian invocadinha. – vi a imagem dele de ponta cabeça rir, enquanto ele ia embora.

- PIRRAÇA! PIRRAÇA! VOLTA AQUI! – chamei desesperada. Isso não estava acontecendo comigo. – PIRRAAAAAAÇA!

Fiquei murmurando "Pirraça" mais um bom tempo, quando eu sentia que ia chorar. Isso não estava acontecendo comigo, não estava. Sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento se eu continuasse ali, a julgar pela quantidade de comida que eu havia consumido no banquete de abertura.

Acho que já se passavam das duas. Não dava pra olhar no relógio, estava escuro demais. Será que não tinha nenhuma alma viva nesse castelo pra me ajudar? Ou pelo menos um fantasma? Ele não é exatamente vivo, mas ajudaria. Ou não. Mas poderia pedir socorro.

Eu estava sem forças pra gritar. Tentei me balançar estrategicamente a fim de arrebentar a corda ou em segurar em alguma coisa, mas eu sabia que ia meter a cabeça em alguma coisa se eu continuasse a tentar.

Decidi desistir. Fechei os olhos, querendo dormir. Talvez assim eu poderia esperar até amanhã pra ser socorrida. Merlim, estou me sentindo um morcego.

- Lílian? – ouvi uma voz chamar baixinho. Meu salvador!

- Quem ta aí? – minha voz saiu horrivelmente rouca. Não sabia que ficar pendurada causava esse tipo de coisa, credo.

Pigarreei e tentei dizer de novo, mas minha voz falhou mais ainda.

Uma luz bateu direto na minha cara, vindo de uma varinha. Senti ficar cega.

- O que é que você está fazendo aí? – a voz de James Potter queria rir, mas parecia segurar.

- Estou esperando amanhecer pra tomar um banho de sol. – respondi totalmente sarcástica. Adoro sarcasmo.

- Como foi parar aí? – ele perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

- Ora, amarrei uma corda no meu pé e pendurei aqui. – expliquei. Sarcasmo!

- Quem te pôs aí? – ele perguntou de novo. Perdi a paciência.

- Vai ficar aí fazendo interrogatório ou vai me tirar daqui? – falei aborrecida.

Ele fez uma cara de surpresa e então se aproximou de mim. Juro que vou dar uma voadora nele se ele fizer alguma gracinha. Porém ele simplesmente segurou minha cintura e cortou a corda com um agitar de varinha. Meu corpo despencou, mas ele me segurou.

Meu estômago deu uma volta estranha.

- Preciso de um banheiro. – falei com a mão da boca.

- Só no andar de baixo... – ele começou com a expressão preocupada, mas eu já tinha corrido até a janela e despejei tudo. Foi nojento. Espero não ter ninguém lá embaixo, senão vai se dar mal. Se bem que agora eram duas da manhã, então não tinha muito perigo.

- Você está bem? – ele se aproximou cautelosamente.

Limpei minha boca rapidamente.

- Agora sim. – disse corada.

- Foi o Pirraça?

- Não, a Minerva. – sarcasmo!

Ele riu.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo perambulando pelo castelo a essas horas? – me lembrei.

- Eu salvo sua vida e você ainda me cobra? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, é claro. Ainda sou uma monitora, não sou? – dei um pequeno sorriso. – Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. – ele sorriu orgulhoso.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Vim te procurar. Todo mundo sentiu sua falta.

- Obrigada. – repeti, pegando minha varinha jogada.

- O que vai fazer agora? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom que alguém se pergunta num parque de diversões.

- Ir pra Sala Comunal, aonde mais? – o encarei.

- Podemos dar uma volta por aí... – ele começou e eu bufei.

- Não queira ganhar uma detenção. – falei rígida. – Só não te dou uma agora porque você me salvou, caso contrário...

- Tudo bem. Já entendi. – ele olhou pro teto.

- Então vamos.

O caminho foi silencioso, a Mulher Gorda nos deu uma bronca por ter a acordado, e então foi no Salão Comunal que ele voltou a falar.

- Lílian, por acaso você...

Ele parou e me fitou.

- Diga, Potter. – bocejei.

- Por acaso você quer sair comigo?

Demorou.

- Não. – falei curta e rapidamente.

- Por acaso você automatizou isso? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. – dei de ombros. – Era só isso? Estou querendo dormir.

- Acho que sim.

- Boa noite então. – falei.

Caminhando em direção às escadas espirais, senti ele puxar meu braço.

- O que foi agora? – me virei para encará-lo, mas pra minha surpresa ele estava perto demais.

Paralisei, mortificada, enquanto já sentia a respiração do indivíduo no meu rosto. Por que eu não reagia?

E ele foi ficando perto, perto, fechando os olhos...

- O que você tá pensando? – o empurrei pra longe. – Deixa de ser impertinente, Potter!

Ele ficou um momento quieto, meio perdido.

- Desculpe. – falou baixinho.

- Argh! Você é desprezível! – xinguei, e subi para o dormitório batendo os pés.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Existe nesse mundo pessoa mais burra que eu? Acho que não. Ganhei o prêmio do ano.

Usei o mapa pra ver Lílian em seu dormitório, como eu sempre fazia, mas pra minha surpresa ela não estava lá. Procurei por toda torre da Grifinória. Nem sinal.

Já era pra ter chegado, afinal já se passavam da uma hora e a ronda não durava tanto tempo assim. Comecei a procurar por todo mapa, interessado, quando acho seu nome parado no terceiro andar. Ela não andava e nem tinha ninguém com ela – o que é bom -, mas não deixava de ser estranho. E fui até lá, a socorri, conversamos tranquilamente, quando a inteligência minha saiu voando pela janela.

Não sei o que deu em mim, só sei que deu vontade de beijá-la. Foi meio automático, sem pensar, involuntário, não sei. Só sei que ela me mexeu e eu fiz o que eu fiz. Nunca me arrependi tanto.

Por um momento achei que ela ia ceder, já ia cantando vitória pro improviso, mas então ela me empurrou e adeus felicidade. Agora já era. Ela me odeia mais ainda. Todo bom progresso de hoje foi por água baixo.

Só espero que amanhã eu possa me redimir de alguma maneira.

O que não vai ser fácil.


	3. Clube do Coral

**#Clube do Coral****  
><strong>

Sirius POV:

- Ih, que cara de enterro é essa, Pontas? – perguntei para ele, enquanto tomávamos café da manhã no Salão Principal. Parecia abatido, meio aborrecido.

- Nada. – ele resmungou, brincando com o ovo em seu prato.

- Acho que esse problema começa com "L". – Aluado riu.

- Tenho certeza. – Rabicho completou.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? Tá carente? – brinquei.

- Eu sou estúpido. – ele disse enfim, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Ih, tá depressivo. – eu ri.

- Ontem eu tentei beijar a Lily. – ele soltou.

- Você o quê? – Remo disse surpreso. Parei de comer pra encará-lo.

- Tentei beijar a Lily. – ele suspirou novamente. – Sou tão idiota! Por que fui fazer isso?

- Eu é que pergunto. Por quê? Onde vocês estavam? – perguntei.

- Na sala comunal. Depois que eu encontrei ela pendurada...

E ele começou a contar toda história, e eu ria a cada detalhe, imaginando a cena da Lily pendurada e vomitando na janela. Vou me lembrar de não passar perto de alguma janela do terceiro andar hoje.

- E foi isso. – ele finalizou.

- Amigo – comecei –, você é muito burro.

- Eu sei.

- Foi um idiota.

- Eu sei.

- Ela nem vai olhar na sua cara hoje.

- É, eu sei.

- Tenha calma, Pontas. – Aluado dizia, voltando a leitura de seu precioso _Profeta Diário_, que mais parecia a biografia de Lord Voldemort. – Com o tempo você vai recuperando o tempo perdido.

- Preciso achar um jeito de me aproximar dela. – Pontas falou, pensativo.

- Só se você fosse monitor como o Aluado. – Rabicho disse.

- Ela é legal e simpática, você só precisa achar um jeito certo de falar com ela. – Aluado bebericou seu suco.

- Fácil pra você falar, já que não desgruda dela. – Pontas disse, ciumento.

- E por falar no diabo... – eu ri.

Lílian vinha caminhando meio sonolenta, bocejando. Quando nos viu, lançou um pequeno sorriso para Aluado, ignorando a mim e Pontas. Ela tinha que ver Pontas!

- Ei, Senhora Pendurada! – exclamei, entre risos. Eu sentia Pontas me fuzilar com o olhar.

Ela parou e olhou pra trás, enfurecida. Caminhou lentamente até nós com o olhar de poucos amigos. Pelo menos agora ela olhava pra Pontas.

- Detenção, Potter. – disse simplesmente. James arregalou os olhos.

- O quê... mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- Por ficar perambulando de noite!

- Mas eu te salvei!

- Mas não precisava espalhar pelo castelo inteiro!

- Eu não espalhei pro castelo inteiro! – Pontas protestava.

Lílian me encarou significantemente, e deu as costas.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas. – Pontas disse irritado. Pegou sua mochila, jogou nas costas e caminhou pra fora do Salão Principal.

Aluado e Rabicho me olhavam deprimidos. Balançaram a cabeça e voltaram a ler e comer.

- O que foi? – perguntei inocentemente.

Droga.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Lílian se juntou a nós na mesa com a expressão aborrecida.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- James Potter. – ela balançou a cabeça, se servindo de pão.

- O que tem ele? – perguntei despreocupadamente; a história sempre se repetia.

E ela começou a me contar uma história louca de ontem a noite. Fui dormir cedo, portanto não a vi voltar, supondo que ela ainda fazia a ronda. A medida que ela contava a história, eu ficava cada vez mais risonha.

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém! – ela pediu.

- Certo, mas peraí... – comecei, raciocinando. – Ele tentou de beijar?

- É. Aquele estúpido, arrogante e imbecil. Eu sabia que aquela máscara de pessoa responsável ia cair logo logo. Quero dizer, o que ele fazia a noite naquelas horas? Devia tá aprontando alguma coisa, aquele ogro, infeliz...

- Se acalma, Lily. – eu ria. – Ele só tá apaixonado.

- Ele gosta é de me atormentar a vida. – ela revirou os olhos.

McGonagall começou a entregar os horários ao longo da mesa. Alice apareceu correndo e arfando na mesa, a tempo de pegar o seu.

- Perdi a hora! – ela disse, ofegante. – Odeio ser esquecida...

- Hoje vamos ter aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Lílian comentou, passando os olhos pelo horário.

- Estou ansiosa pra ter aula com aquele professor gato! – exclamei entre risos, e Lily riu também, me dando uma pequena cotovelada.

- Ele é lindo mesmo. Mas o assunto de agora é Jason McKinnon. Todas as garotas andam se derretendo por ele. – Alice comentou.

- McKinnon? – Lílian perguntou. – Irmão da Sophie McKinnon?

- Esse mesmo. Está lindo. – Alice disse entre risinhos.

- Ele é inteligente. – Lílian disse. – Mas com certeza a fama já deve estar remoendo a cabeça dele, como certas pessoas daqui. – e lançou um olhar para onde apenas três dos marotos estavam sentados.

- Não me lembro desse tal de Jason. – eu disse vagamente. – Nunca prestei muita atenção.

- Claro, antes ele era tão magro que era quase invisível. – Alice brincou.

- James Potter também não é de se jogar fora. – respondi e olhei diretamente pra Lily, que fingiu prestar atenção em seu horário.

- Sem dúvidas, afinal ele é um maroto, não é? – Alice me apoiou.

- Sim. Um ótimo jogador de quadribol, inteligente, esperto, talentoso...

- Ok, é melhor nós irmos. – Lílian disse rapidamente. – Temos Transfiguração no primeiro tempo.

Eu e Alice rimos, e então acompanhamos Lílian pra fora do Salão Principal.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Droga! Droga, droga! – eu repetia, desesperada.

Todo primeiro dia de aula eu perdia a hora. Sempre foi assim desde que entrei em Hogwarts. Agora não acho minha pena nem meu livro de Herbologia. Tô perdida.

Dorcas é uma amiga tão fiel que acordou e não me chamou. Emelina deve ter acordado muito cedo, como sempre fazia.

Desci meio atordoada as escadas em espiral. A Sala Comunal estava vazia. Merlim, eu nem sabia meu horário! Tenho que achar McGonagall.

Mas parecia ter mais um atrasado junto comigo. E pra minha surpresa era um dos marotos, Sirius Black, também descia as escadas, segurando um livro que supus que ele havia esquecido.

- 'Dia. – ele disse quando me viu.

- 'Dia. – falei enquanto ele saia para o buraco do retrato; então aproveitei a sorte. – Ei, estou sem horário. Sabe qual a primeira aula?

- Transfiguração. – ele respondeu, e voltou a andar.

Vou arriscar. Acho que era o mesmo que o meu, pois Transfiguração não é uma matéria que eu havia desistido.

Então saí pelo corredor afora.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Não consegui me concentrar em nada durante a aula de McGonagall. Primeiro que fora interrompida duas vezes por Almofadinhas e outra garota que chegaram atrasados, fazendo que McGonagall gastasse um bocado de tempo dando-lhes uma bronca – o que é bom, porque gasta minutos da aula. E segundo porque não conseguia tirar Lily da cabeça. Enquanto McGonagall continuava seu discurso sobre os N.I.E.M.'s eu olhava para ela por sobre o ombro. Estava bastante concentrada, não sei se me notou a encarar. Estava sentada ao lado da amiga dela, Maria MacDonald. Lembrei que no quinto ano Aluado tinha uma quedinha por ela.

E então McGonagall encheu o quadro negro, e não deu pra prestar atenção em mais nada, apenas em Almofadinhas rindo de coisas fúteis. Será um longo dia.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Aulas chatas, professores chatos. Fiquei dormindo parte do tempo na aula de História da Magia – sinceramente, não sei por que ainda assisto a essa aula -, e quase fui queimada por uma poção louca e fumegante da minha aula de Poções. Lílian, como sempre, fora a melhor da turma a preparar a poção. Anotei mentalmente sentar com ela na próxima aula.

O sinal tocou finalmente, indicando o almoço. Não estava muito faminta, e sim ansiosa. Porque eu tinha um plano.

É claro que eu não deixaria Jason McKinnon passar despercebido. Tracei todas as táticas ontem antes de dormir. Estava no papo.

Sai na frente de todos propositalmente, para não ter que acompanhar Emelina e Sophie. Eu tinha que fazer isso sozinha.

Fui pra um corredor vazio e esperei um tempo para que o Salão se enchesse um pouco, então fui até lá.

Eu sou uma pessoa muito observadora, confesso. Sempre sei dos costumes e coisas que qualquer um sabe fazer. Por exemplo, sei que James Potter sempre bagunça o cabelo antes da aula de Poções porque sabe que Lílian estará lá; Alaric Newton da Corvinal sempre espirra antes de comer almôndegas; Blaine Zabini gosta de chutar a canela dos outros embaixo da mesa e culpar os outros, e outras coisas completamente desconhecidas.

Jason McKinnon sempre chegava à mesa antes de seus amigos, que por acaso, não sei o nome. Então Sophie conversava um pouco com ele e voltava junto a mim e Emelina. E ele ficava um pouco sozinho até seus amigos chegarem. Sempre observei isso nos anos anteriores, até mesmo quando ele não era cheio.

E, como era de se esperar, minhas observações estavam certíssimas. Ele lia o livro de Poções enquanto mordiscava sua torta de maçã, e estava sozinho. Me aprumei e caminhei até ele, sorridente.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntei com minha voz mais agradável possível.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Claro.

Me sentei e balancei meus cabelos, para que meu shampoo de morango ficasse no ar.

- Poções, eh? – puxei assunto. – É incrível. Não sou muito boa, mas queria ser.

- É uma das melhores matérias de Hogwarts. – ele respondeu. – Acho muito interessante. Ainda mais para quem quer ser auror.

- Auror? Uau! – bajulei. – Muita coragem a sua. Poucas pessoas se arriscam assim.

- É meu sonho desde que me entendo por gente. – ele sorriu. Era tão educado! – E você, o que deseja ser?

- Ministra da Magia. – respondi prontamente.

- Boa sorte. – ele respondeu, e voltou à leitura.

Isso não acabaria por aí.

- E então, achando o sexto ano difícil?

- Com certeza não tanto quando o quinto. – ele fez uma careta. – Os N.O.M.'s apertavam muito.

- Assim como os N.I.E.M.'s nesse ano. Espero conseguir suficientes.

- Boa sorte. – ele repetiu.

Cadê o assunto?

Fiquei quieta por um tempo, mas pra minha surpresa, ele que começou a falar.

- Você é amiga da minha irmã, não é?

Ele se lembra de mim, já é um começo.

- Sim. – falei meio sedutora. Ele pareceu perceber, mas não disse nada, pois seus amigos chegaram na mesa.

Me senti totalmente irritada quando ele se esqueceu completamente de mim e se virou para falar com seus amigos. Quem ele pensa que é pra dispensar Dorcas Meadowes?

Isso não vai ficar assim. Se prepare Jason McKinnon, pensei em quanto me levantava em busca de Emelina, você ainda não viu nada.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

- Estou animado com a matéria de Herbologia esse ano – eu dizia a Alice no almoço. – É incrível.

- É mesmo. – ela concordou.

- Vou relatar ao professor Beery todas minhas descobertas de plantas raras da América do Sul. Acha que ele vai gostar? – perguntei.

- Aham. – ela disse, e parecia entediada.

- Algum problema, Alice?

- Hein? – ela parecia ter acordado. – Não, nenhum. Continue.

- Se eu estiver falando demais, pode pedir que eu paro. – falei.

- Não, Franco, é sério. É que eu... – ela respirou fundo. – Estou com sono, quase perdi a hora hoje, estou meio lerda. Mais que o normal. Mas continue.

- Tudo bem, então. – falei. – Eu simplesmente adoro plantas rejuvenescentes...

Pelo resto da conversa, Alice parecia menos interessada, mas continuava a afirmar que estava tudo bem. As vezes tenho que parar de falar um pouco, como minha mãe sempre dissera.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

O dia foi cansativo. As aulas foram cansativas. Os alunos estão cansativos, por Merlim! Não sei qual o pior, os novatos que se perdem e acabam parando nas masmorras ou os novatos pentelhos que parecem ter nascido pra infernizar minha vida.

Hoje teve um momento desagradável perto da hora do almoço. Depois de conduzir alguns alunos perdidos, topei com Snape no corredor. Apesar de ter oficialmente finalizado minha amizade com ele, parecia que ele queria se aproximar. Nos encaramos, eu corei. Dei meia volta e fui embora. Pretendi esquecer isso.

A aula de Herbologia foi um massacre, pois parecia que todas as plantas decidiram se rebelar. Sai cortada e cheia de terra na cara, uma beleza. E Alice teve que ficar pra trás pra ouvir os intermináveis relatos de Franco Longbottom.

E a última aula do dia era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Nunca vi as meninas mais agitadinhas pra uma aula assim, o que achei ridículo.

Todos se acomodaram na sala esperando pelo professor, que logo entrou, meio acanhado.

- Bom dia, alunos. – ele disse com um sorriso. – Como sabem, sou David Moreau, novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- O senhor é francês? – Dorcas, com certeza, tinha que perguntar.

- Sim. Dei aulas em Beauxbatons por um tempo. E creio que não seja muito diferente daqui. – ele sorriu novamente.

E a aula correu normalmente para um professor novato e bonitão, como Maria disse. Tivemos que fazer 20cm de redação sobre tudo o que aprendemos ano passado, o que foi fácil. Parte das garotas olhava ele fazer a chamada, sorridente, suspiravam e riam. Francamente! Ainda tive que aguentar os olhares de James Potter, e Alice reclamar que Franco não parava de falar. Fora isso, a última aula foi agradável.

Antes e depois da janta fui fazer a habitual ronda, antes de ter a surpresa ao chegar à Sala Comunal mais tarde.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Os alunos foram ótimos comigo, fiquei muito satisfeito. Eles eram muito inteligentes também, e poucos tinham dificuldades. Pelo menos um lado bom de todo o resto do meu dia.

Eu mesmo não acreditaria nisso senão tivesse presenciado. Dumbledore anunciou para os professores a novidade da escola, o Clube do Coral, onde tinha que ter um disponível para cada casa assim como no quadribol, tendo competições e tudo o mais. O mais apropriado era que cada diretor fosse responsável por sua casa, mas nem todos ficaram confortáveis com isso.

Beauxbatons tinha um coral, e creio que ninguém de Hogwarts acreditaria que eu era um dos coordenadores.

Dumbledore anunciou com desânimo que ninguém, além de Nina Stanley havia se inscrito. Ela coordenaria Corvinal, porque como dizia, eram pessoas inteligentes. Antes eu a achava simpática e bonita de vista, mas meus conceitos mudaram a partir que ela abriu a boca.

- Acho que ninguém é corajoso suficiente para esse tipo de desafio. – ela dizia com desdém. – Não sei como haverá competição se somente uma casa terá um coral!

- Estamos providenciando isso, Nina. – Dumbledore respondeu.

Providências! Acho que a arte no mundo bruxo tem que ser tão valorizada quanto no mundo trouxa!

Notei o suspiro de desagrado de McGonagall.

- Não acredito que ninguém aqui tem coragem suficiente! – ela repetiu, irritada.

Ouviu-se o silêncio.

- Por Merlim! – ela guinchou.

- Eu me inscrevo. – falei.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para mim, e senti meu rosto ruborizar um pouco.

- Você? – a mulher deu uma risada. Ela era uma novata ou não?

- Eu. – coloquei-me de pé. – Eu coordenava o coral de Beauxbatons.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Ora, mas isso é excelente! – bradou com os olhos brilhando. – Veja Nina, um competidor.

Stanley franziu a testa com desprezo.

- Tudo bem. Que vença o melhor quando for a hora. – ela disse se sentando, e fez uma cara irritante. Me controlei.

- E que casa é de sua preferência? – ela perguntou com displicência.

Não hesitei.

- Grifinória.

- Ótimo! – Dumbledore saudou, e os outros professores ainda me olhavam surpresos.

Já sentia que entre mim e Nina Stanley podia ter de tudo, menos amizade.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

Havia um tumulto diferente quando passei pelo buraco do retrato. Supus que fosse James e seus amigos marotos fazendo alguma graça, mas notei que todos rodeavam o quadro de avisos.

- Oi! – me aproximei de Alice e Maria, que observava a cena aos risos. – O que está havendo ali?

- Novidade na escola. – Maria sorriu.

- Cada casa vai ter um coral e terá uma competição ocasionalmente. – Alice resumiu.

- O quê? – falei surpresa. – Nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso antes.

- Coisas de Dumbledore. – Maria disse, risonha.

- Então deu certo, deve haver muitas inscrições. – falei, olhando de relance para as pessoas que se empurravam.

- Que nada. – Alice riu. – As garotas estão estéricas porque o coordenador é ninguém mais ninguém menos que David Moreau.

- Ah, não. – bufei, olhando com desprezo pro empurra-empurra.

- Por um instante pensei em me escrever. Imagina eu vendo aquele deus grego todo dia? – Maria brincou.

- E por acaso você sabe cantar? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- No chuveiro sim. E você?

- Bom, eu fiz balé aos seis anos de idade. – comentei, me lembrando.

- Você poderia entrar. – Alice disse.

- Acho melhor não. - sorri.

Esperamos os alunos se dissiparem para nos aproximarmos e ler. As inscrições iriam até sexta-feira a noite, e a audição seria no sábado de manhã. Ninguém havia assinado.

Ainda faltavam quatro dias. Será que alguém se arriscaria?

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Clube do Coral! Que estúpido! – Almofadinhas bufou, entre risos. – Não tinham como escolher nada melhor não?

- Acho que Dumbledore quis satisfazer todas as garotas também. – Aluado respondeu. – Afinal, não são todas as que gostam de quadribol.

- Nada justifica o fato de ser idiota. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- O que você acha, Pontas? – Rabicho perguntou.

- Sei lá. – disse, desinteressado.

- Ainda está pensando em certa monitora ruiva? – Almofadinhas zombou.

- Você fica quieto, Almofadinhas. Estragou tudo. – falei entre dentes.

- Eu? Quem foi que tentou beijá-la? Eu?

- Se fosse, com certeza não estaria vivo. – Aluado riu.

- Mas você contou a ela que eu te contei! – respondi irritado. – Como sempre você não consegue controlar sua boca.

- Não me culpe por coisas que você fez. – Almofadinhas olhou pro dossel da cama.

- Cale a boca. – resmunguei irritado, me levantando. – Vou descer, tomar um ar.

- Ele vai é ver a Lílian no mapa, como ele sempre faz. – ouvi Sirius cochichar quando sai.

Desci as escadas deprimentemente, e pra minha surpresa encontrei Lily ali, escrevendo rapidamente. Hesitei.

- Olá. – falei com cautela.

Ela me olhou, e sua expressão passou rapidamente pro desprezo. Recolheu suas coisas e subiu o dormitório sem falar nada.

Soltei um suspiro e sentei em frente a lareira, observando as chamas bruxulearem. Fiquei absorto por um tempo.

Acho que fiquei tempo suficiente ali pra ficar mergulhado em pensamentos. Ia subindo para as escadas, mas por curiosidade dei uma olhada na lista do Clube. Estava vazia.

- Está pensando em se inscrever? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

Me virei e deparei com Alice Longbottom.

- Er... Não. – falei com um sorriso. – Estava só espiando.

- Bem, eu vou. – ela disse, me deixando completamente perplexo.

Se aproximou da lista e assinou convicta.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou quando percebeu minha cara de espanto.

- Você? Vai participar? – eu disse incrédulo.

- Sim. Qual o problema?

- Você parece ser tão... tímida, não sei. Nunca imaginaria você cantando.

- Cantar é minha paixão. – ela disse com simplicidade. – A sua não?

- Com certeza não. – eu ri.

- Deveria ser. Você é talentoso em vários aspectos, não? – ela sorriu. – Espero que mais pessoas se inscrevam. Não quero ficar sozinha.

Não respondi.

- Bom, o fato é que eu decidi seguir meus instintos, quem eu sou de verdade. Eu gosto de cantar, o que vou perder entrando no coral?

- Tempo?

- Será divertido.

- Não sei. – dei de ombros.

- Nunca se sabe. – ela piscou e começou a caminhar em direção ao dormitório feminino. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondi.

Por que eu tinha a impressão que isso foi uma indireta pra mim?

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- V-Você o quê? – Maria arregalou os olhos negros ao máximo que pode.

- Me inscrevi no coral. Estou ansiosa para as audições. – respondi, ignorando as caras assustadas das outras. – Qual música vocês acham que eu devo cantar?

Maria e Lílian continuavam a me encarar, boquiaberta.

- Eu estava pensando em Beyoncé... – continuei, mas Maria me interrompeu.

- Peraí! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui! – ela levou as mãos ao alto. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Passou mais blush do que deveria? – falei com falsa inocência.

- Você não pode entrar para o coral. – Maria disse de supetão.

- E por quê não?

- Porque você é Alice Brown. – Maria disse como se eu houvesse perdido a memória ou algo do tipo. – Hogwarts inteira sabe que você é tímida, acanhada, uma garota na sua.

- E daí? – me divertia por dentro, enquanto atacava minha omelete.

- Além do mais, desde quando você canta? – Maria questionou.

- Desde sempre. – dei de ombros. – No chuveiro. Na minha casa. É sério, sou simplesmente viciada no Freddie Mercury que...

- Então canta pra gente ver? – Lílian pediu. Era a primeira coisa que ela falava na conversa; seus olhos brilhavam.

Pigarreei e as encarei.

Lílian estava ansiosa e Maria incrédula. Olhei pro teto encantado.

- Vocês vão ver no dia da audição. – sorri, e pegando minha mochila saí sem dizer mais nada, deixando a curiosidade tomar conta das duas.

Durante todo o dia as pessoas me olhavam, como se eu fosse a única do mundo a ter entrado no coral da minha casa. Será que eu seria? Quero dizer, tem outros corais nas outras casas não? Qual o problema?

- Ei, Alice! – Dorcas gritou quando passou por mim no corredor. – Vê se não estoura suas cordas vocais, porque você vai ter que valer por um coral inteiro!

Corei um pouco, mas levantei a cabeça. Era isso que eu queria, é isso que eu vou fazer. Como minha mãe sempre disse: "Bola pra frente, e que se dane todo o resto".

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

- Você ficou sabendo? Alice Brown vai fazer audição para o coral da Grifinória! – foi o que eu ouvi o dia inteiro, nos corredores, na aula, no Salão Principal.

Eu queria achá-la para perguntar por que ela fez essa loucura, mas não a encontrei em lugar nenhum. O horário dela é diferente do meu em dia de terça-feira.

Porém, depois da janta, a encontrei sentada a um canto na Sala Comunal, já adiantando os deveres de começo de ano. O sétimo ano não estava fácil, o que me faz lembrar que tenho que encomendar um livro novo de Herbologia que vi no Profeta Diário.

Me aproximei de Alice, que por acaso estava sozinha, e ela sorriu ao me ver.

- Olá, Franco. – disse docemente quando me sentei.

- Oi. – respondi, e decidi ir direto ao ponto. – Por que é que você entrou pro coral?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você também? Eu quis entrar porque gosto de cantar.

- Desde quando? – questionei.

- Desde sempre. – ela disse meio irritada. Nunca a vi desse jeito.

- Você não acha uma... tolice participar de algo assim?

- Sinceramente? Não.

- Toda a escola está comentando. – insisti. Ela parecia ficar vermelha. A questão é se a causa é raiva ou vergonha.

- Não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem. – ela começou a fechar os livros. Ela não me escaparia.

- Desde quando?

Ela bufou.

- Desde quando o quê?

- Desde quando você não liga para o que as pessoas dizem? – repeti, e definitivamente, a vermelhidão era de raiva.

- Desde sempre. Você saberia disso se ao menos me deixasse falar! – ela soltou. – Acha que é fácil desde que te conheço aguentar seus infinitos relatos sobre sei lá o que de Herbologia? Não. Você acha isso mais importante até mesmo que nossa amizade!

Ela respirou fundo, e eu continuei sem resposta.

- Você nunca parou pra pensar o tanto que eu quis ter uma conversa normal com você e você só queria saber de plantas e de aulas sobre as milhares de espécies que existem na América do Sul? – ela perguntou, um pouco mais controlada.

Sentia o remorso me invadir, mas não queria senti-lo.

- Só me responda... – ela voltou a falar. – Diga apenas duas coisas que me agradam. Apenas duas.

Não respondi. Meu cérebro funcionava, e com desprezo de mim mesmo percebi que nada sabia, e que as poucas vezes que ela falava eu não prestava atenção.

- Não sabe, não é? – vi seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Apesar do barulho das conversas na sala comunal, eu me sentia num silêncio constrangedor. Alice me fitava profundamente.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse, secando os olhos. – Me desculpe por isso Franco. Deve ser estresse, porque todos os alunos de Hogwarts decidiram me julgar hoje. Vou me deitar.

Ela deu as costas e começou a caminhar, porém parou.

- E acho melhor você arranjar um outro alguém para você detalhar Herbologia. Não estou mais disponível. – disse, apesar de ter um sorriso fraco.

Nunca me senti tão péssimo na vida. Por que eu não percebera isso antes? Como fui um idiota!

Alice era uma das poucas amigas que eu tenho, e agora foi tudo por água abaixo, por causa da minha boca enorme. Droga, mamãe sempre me avisou!

Alice deve estar péssima, e deve haver algum jeito de me redimir. Fiquei pensando um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava uma redação de Feitiços, quando certo lugar do Salão Comunal me chamou atenção.

Era isso! Ali estava a resposta.

Eu já sabia o que fazer.


	4. Inscrições

Olá! Agora quem tá aqui é a escritora {:

Invadi a conta dela u_u

**Reviews: GleekGranger:** Aah, obrigada! Que bom que curtiu *-*  
>E quando você escrever a sua quero ler viu? (;<p>

**Lalais:** Na verdade a fic é minha, A História de Lílian Evans é da minha amiga, dona da conta, sabe como é, super divisão  
>Mas que bom que aproveitou, fico satisfeita!<p>

Esse capítulo vai ser bem grandinho, mas vai explicar muitas coisas!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Inscrições<strong>

Lílian POV:

Segundo dia de aula é igual a primeiro dia de aula elevado ao quadrado.

Mais confusões, alunos perdidos, Pirraça pegando pesado e espalhando por aí que dormi pendurada. É, tudo estava ruim. E tudo o que está ruim pode piorar.

Lá vem o Potter, sorriso cretino, olhar hesitante. Argh! Tinha que me esconder, fugir para as montanhas. Mas a opção mais fácil era dar meia volta. Ah, que se dane! Vou passar por ele e fingir que não o conheço, não vou desfazer meu caminho por causa dele!

- Oi, Lily. – ele disse com um sorriso quando passou por mim.

- Cala a boca Potter. – respondi. – E é Evans.

- Podemos conversar? – ele segurou meu pulso. Fiz uma cara de dar medo e me soltei.

- Tente adivinhar. – falei com meu amado sarcasmo. – A palavra tem três letras, uma consoante e duas vogais. E geralmente tem sentido negativo. Acertou?

- É sério, Lily. – ele me fitou, e por um momento não pisquei. – Sinto muito ter falado com Almofadinhas sobre aquilo. Quero dizer, você contou para MacDonald, não?

- Contei. Mas você não deve contar porque isso é em relação a mim e não a você! – respondi irritada. – Agora se me dê licença...

- E me desculpe por ter tentado te beijar aquele dia!

Paralisei, e em seguida lancei um olhar mortífero.

- Você contou isso ao Sirius também?

- Não. – ele respondeu depressa. Como mente mal!

- Que seja. – falei, me afastando.

- Você me desculpa? – ele implorou.

- Só se você prometer me esquecer. – eu disse, e sua expressão ficou séria.

- Isso é impossível.

- Então não. Não te perdôo. – falei antes que ele retrucasse, e saí apressada pelo corredor.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Ei, Dorcas. Dorcas! Tá me ouvindo? – me deparei com Emelina me sacudindo. Quem ousa me retirar dos meus devaneios?

- O que é? – falei aborrecida, voltando a tomar meu suco. Emelina irritantemente me trouxe de volta para o Salão Principal.

- Ouviu? Todo mundo tá comentando sobre Alice estar no coral sozinha... – Sophie começou vagamente, então seguiu meu olhar.

Como aquele Jason estava lindo hoje! Sempre esteve, mas hoje... Tudo bem, é o segundo dia de aula, mas há coisas que são irresistíveis.

- Deixe meu irmão em paz! – Sophie exclamou um pouco indignada.

- Não banque a irmã ciumenta. – respondi, tomando meu suco calmamente. - Jason está aberto para todas as garotas da escola.

- Todas estão secando ele com os olhos, todas inclusive você! – Sophie reclamava, e eu insistentemente não dava atenção.

Emelina observava a cena devorando seu jantar, até pararmos pra ouvir o que duas garotas do segundo ano conversavam ao passar por nós.

- ... agora parece ter mais um escrito! – uma delas disse com incredulidade.

- Mais um? Povo corajoso esse, hein? – Emelina comentou, e ficou meio corada, sabe-se lá por que.

- Quem será? – Sophie perguntou interessada, e em um movimento rápido agarrou um garoto que passava perto de nós. – Ei! Soube quem entrou pro coral da Grifinória?

O garoto se assustou, mas respondeu.

- Ouvi que era Alice Brown... e agora Franco Longbottom.

- FRANCO LONGBOTTOM? – eu e Emelina praticamente gritamos, enquanto Sophie soltava o garoto e voltava a se sentar.

- Quem diria! Ele sempre pareceu tímido...

- Mas Franco Longbottom não canta nada! Quero dizer... – Emelina completou. – Olha pra ele! Ele tem cara que canta?

- As vezes ele melhorou a voz cantando canções de ninar pras plantas dele! – zombei com uma risada.

- Acho que Hogwarts inteira está enlouquecendo. – Sophie balançou a cabeça.

- Pior. Grifinória. – complementei.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Eu ainda me sentia mal por ter falado tudo pra Franco. É claro, tudo aquilo era verdade, a mais pura verdade. Eu vi a decepção e frustração perpassar seu rosto, enquanto eu despejava palavras horríveis, e agora me sinto mal, quase arrependida. Mas pelo menos coloquei um fim nisso... levando nossa amizade junto.

Não desci para o Salão Principal para jantar. Sobrevivi com algumas barras de cereal que eu sempre mantinha guardada estrategicamente embaixo do meu travesseiro. E chorei um pouco, confesso. Mas já estou recuperada e pronta pra descer, e pronta pra encarar os olhares de riso e espanto ao saber que Alice Brown, a tímida, estava no mais novo coral da Grifinória. Argh.

Respirei fundo, cheguei ao patamar da escada. Ninguém parecia me olhar tanto quanto antes, mas havia uma fofoca ali. Será que mais alguém havia se inscrito?

- E aí Alice! – pra variar, Dorcas. – Arranjou um companheiro fácil fácil hein? Pode até formar um par romântico!

Ela riu, subindo para o dormitório com Sophie e Emelina nos calcanhares. Dorcas Meadowes era o tipo de pessoa que não economizava palavras.

Mas que companheiro era aquele que ela tava falando? Corri – literalmente – até a lista. Passei os olhos, vendo somente minha letra ali, e com um choque de matar vi "Franco Longbottom" abaixo do meu. Fiquei estática.

Ok! Onde estão as câmeras? Já podem aparecer, pois não tem graça nenhuma! Mas era a letra dele... quem faria isso, sem ser ele?

E se foi ele, por que ele fez isso?

Procurei por ele ao redor da Sala Comunal, mas não o vi. Só podia estar nas estufas, contemplando suas plantas. Sem hesitar, caminhei pra fora do buraco do retrato.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

- Lily, ainda bem que te encontrei! – Maria veio correndo em direção a mim. Fazia sentido, fiquei enfiada na biblioteca até agora, nem jantei, estudando feito louca. As vezes eu me sentia meio obcecada por notas altas, mas fazer o quê, nasci assim.

Maria, a Amiga, vinha em minha direção, e pela sua expressão agitada era sinal que tinha fofoca.

- O que foi? – já perguntei, interessada.

- Franco Longbottom se inscreveu para o coral! – ela disse sem rodeios. Eu gostava assim, odiava ficar curiosa, Maria sabia disso.

- Franco, o Herbólogo? – perguntei incrédula. – Tá brincando!

- Pois é! – ela estava prestes a dar pulinhos. – Alice deve ter insistido muito, porque o cara é totalmente avoado...

- E onde ela está? – perguntei tão agitada quanto ela.

- Deve estar na Sala Comunal, vamos! – Maria me puxou pela mão.

Sim, somos curiosas e obcecadas por uma boa fofoca. Esse era o recorde, pois não é todo ano que se tem tanto rebuliço no segundo dia de aula!

Corremos de volta para a torre da Grifinória, eu sentindo meu estômago roncar. Vou aproveitar e roubar algumas barras de cereal que Alice guardava estrategicamente debaixo do travesseiro.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- ... por isso eu digo que as melhores são as mais novas. – Almofadinhas continuava a tagarelar.

- Sirius, dá pra você calar essa boca? – disse com irritação.

- Ih cara, você anda muito marrento por esses dias. – ele respondeu, aborrecido por eu ter o interrompido.

- Por sua causa, Almofadas, por sua culpa... – repeti, e ele bufou.

- Você é muito idiota de continuar a correr atrás da lily. Desiste cara. Volte a ser o bom e velho James Potter, o guerreiro contra os sonserinos, o pegador das melhores garotas de Hogwarts. Caramba, você tá muito chato.

Não respondi, ainda olhando pro dossel da cama.

Aluado estava jogado em sua cama, lendo e fingindo prestar atenção do que Sirius dizia. Rabicho era o único que parecia interessado, e Sirius, percebendo que eu não voltaria a responder voltou a falar.

- Viu como Beth Cox está esse ano? Caramba... – Sirius suspirou.

- Ela está no sétimo ano também. – Aluado respondeu. – Não é nova do jeito que você tá falando.

- Mas tem umas que dá pra ser exceção... – Sirius deu uma pequena risada. – Não é ela que dorme no mesmo dormitório que Lily e as outras?

- É. – respondi automaticamente. Sirius deu de ombros.

- O que não faz muita diferença...

Nesse momento Franco entrou no quarto, meio corado e abalado. Me perguntei o que aconteceu.

- Olá. – disse simplesmente.

- Falaí cantor. – Sirius riu descaradamente.

- Cantor? – questionei, me aprumando melhor na cama.

- É, eu... – ele começou, remexendo no seu malão, sem olhar pra nós. – Eu me inscrevi pro coral.

- Por que você fez isso? – exclamei, assustado.

- Por causa da Alice. – ele disse, ainda de cabeça baixa. Não precisava ver o rosto dele pra saber que estava corando.

- Você só pode ter um distúrbio mental. Cantar! – Sirius soltou um bufo alto. – É muita idiotice.

Franco virou-se para encará-lo.

- Já pensou em fazer uma dupla com Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius? – ele disse irritado.

- Já saí com ela no quinto ano. – Sirius falou com indiferença. – Mas é muito chatinha.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado. – Franco resmungou, e eu e Aluado rimos.

Foi duro aguentar Sirius falar pelo resto da noite. Todo começo de ano é assim, ele fica "avaliando as possibilidades", como ele mesmo diz.

Franco e Aluado só estudavam, Rabicho tentava arranjar paciência pra prestar atenção em Sirius, e eu continuava deitado, pensando. Pensando em Lily, pensando no que Almofadinhas tinha dito.

Fiquei confuso, mas decidi me enfiar debaixo das cobertas pra pegar no sono. Amanhã será um longo dia.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

- Você está linda, cresceu bastante... – falei baixinho para um pequenino ramo de cocleária. – Vai ficar enorme.

- Franco? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Virei rapidamente. Alice estava ali, meio acanhada.

- Oi. – falei simplesmente.

- Oi. Er... – ela tentou começar. – Podemos conversar?

- Claro. – respondi, e fiquei imóvel.

- Pode ser em... outro lugar? – ela disse constrangida, olhando hesitante para um enorme heléboro que mexia os braços com voracidade.

- Ah, sim... claro. – respondi, e a acompanhei para fora da estufa. Ao contrário dela, eu me sentia totalmente a vontade ali.

Paramos perto da escada, ao lado de uma armadura. Ela me olhou profundamente antes de voltar a falar.

- Por que fez aquilo?

Não respondi de imediato, pensando na resposta.

- Por você. Pra... tentar me redimir.

- Não precisava. – ela me fitou, cruzando os braços. – Você virou fofoca na escola tanto quanto eu e acho que isso te incomoda, pelo que eu te conheço.

- Não tem problema. – falei. – Aquilo que você me disse... me fez acordar. Você é minha amiga, e eu não sei nada sobre você. É como... – engoli em seco, me odiando pela minha vergonha. – É como se você fosse uma desconhecida pra mim.

Ela não respondeu, só me fitava.

- Acho que com o clube a gente vai ter mais oportunidades de se conhecer melhor. – finalizei.

- E desde quando você sabe cantar? – ela perguntou enfim.

- Eu não sei. – olhei para meus pés. – Não sei se o Professor Moreau vai me aceitar, de qualquer modo... não custa tentar.

Alice continuou de braços cruzados, mas por fim relaxou e sorriu.

- Me desculpe também por... ter dito tudo aquilo. Acho que te magoei. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não, de maneira alguma. – eu balancei a cabeça. – Você só me fez perceber o idiota que eu estava sendo. Só falando e falando, nunca te dando a oportunidade de se expressar, de mostrar quem você é, eu... Eu sinto muito, Alice. Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu falo muito, que quando começo não paro. Eu acho que puxei isso da minha avó, caramba ela fala tanto que as vezes nem dá pra gente dizer uma única palavra. Uma vez meus primos lançaram um feitiço da língua presa pra ver se ela parava de matracar, mas o feitiço não fez efeito! Foi muito hilário, e eles vivem ameaçando fazer o mesmo comigo, mas tenho que me controlar e parar um pouco porque senão fico igual a ela, sozinha, falando com o gato e reclamando de tudo. Não quero acabar um velho ranzinza e...

Fui interrompido por Alice, que começara a rir.

- Falei demais de novo, não é? – falei, sentindo o rubor subir pelo meu pescoço. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Foi engraçado. – ela voltou a rir. Fiquei um pouco envergonhado, mas comecei a rir junto dela depois.

Era uma grande sorte ter Alice como amiga, e ainda não tinha percebido o quanto ela era divertida, companheira... e além de tudo bonita.

Voltei menos abalado para o dormitório, e pra minha infelicidade Sirius já soubera da notícia. Tive que ouvir o falatório dele, e por incrível que pareça James não falou tanto.

Acho que acabei dormindo primeiro que todos, pois sabia que apesar de James estar enrolado nas cobertas, ele estava acordado.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Eu e Lílian quase não piscávamos enquanto olhávamos para a entrada do dormitório. Beth e Louise já dormiam. O tanto que Beth roncava, vou te falar!

Já ia pensando em enfiar uma almofada na cara da garota, quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e eis que entra Alice, cara sonhadora, sorriso bobo.

- Alice Brown, pode vim aqui agora e dizer pra gente porque diabos Franco Longbottom, o Herbólogo, se inscreveu para o coral. – falei de uma vez. Enrolação não é comigo. – Vocês estão namorando?

- O quê? – Alice arregalou os olhos. – Não, mas o que... Tá louca Maria?

- Então por quê? – Lily perguntou.

- Eu contei pra vocês o que eu deixei escapar pro Franco? – ela suspirou.

E a medida que ela contava, eu levava cotoveladas de Lílian me impedindo de interromper. Quando Alice terminou, falei tudo de uma vez.

- Como assim você xingou o Franco? Ele não ficou bravo, não chorou, nada? Por que ele entrou pro coral? Quero dizer, você tem razão quanto ao ponto de ele não deixar você falar, mas...

- Maria, eu já disse que tá tudo resolvido. Finalmente ele vai parar um pouco de falar e dar atenção a mim, eu espero. Vamos ficar mais próximos. E – ela acrescentou, vendo minha expressão de protesto. – Somos apenas amigos. Amigos e nada mais.

- Sei. – fiz descaso.

- Que bom que deu tudo certo então. – Lily bocejou. – Estava te esperando pra dormir sem curiosidade. Tenho que dormir porque amanhã tem aula.

- Infelizmente. – completei, e Alice riu.

- E finalmente vou dormir tranquila. – ela comentou, voltando com sua expressão sonhadora. Essa aí tá apaixonada, não me engana.

Deitei na minha cama, amaldiçoando Beth, a Ronqueira, por impedir meu preciso sono.

* * *

><p>QUARTA-FEIRA<p>

Sophie McKinnon:

AAAAAAAH! Só podem tá brincando comigo!

Cadê as amigas quando mais precisamos delas? Dorcas, amiga-da-onça e Emelina a anja-diaba, onde estão? Vou lançar um vaso de mandrágoras na cabeça delas! AAAAARGH!

Mais uma vez, atrasada. Por que elas não me acordam, não me jogam água na cara, não batem em mim? AAAAAH! Onde está meu sapato? Meu uniforme, cadê? O que o gato da Dorcas tá fazendo com minhas meias?

Por Merlim, Slughorn vai me matar.

Sai desesperada do dormitório, sentindo meu estômago roncar e sentindo desespero ao descer as escadas. Tudo tava tão vazio... É só eu ou todo mundo se sente melhor ao ver que tem mais atrasados junto com você?

Sai pelo buraco do retrato, desembestada, amaldiçoando Emelina e Dorcas com o pensamento. Atravessei fantasmas, atropelei Madame Nora, mas eu tinha que chegar lá.

Foi então que aconteceu a pior parte do meu dia. Estava chuvoso, isso dava pra se saber pelos relâmpagos horríveis lá fora – sim, eu tenho medo de relâmpagos. Algum indivíduo muito filho da mãe deixou a porcaria da janela aberta. Resultado, poça de água no corredor. Eu correndo mais poça de água no corredor é igual eu caindo e deslizando em toda velocidade.

Me senti uma bola de hóquei, mas pelo menos eu ia chegar mais rápido, tirando a roupa molhada. E lá estava eu, meio amedontrada e meio risonha pela diversão que a poça me proporcionara, quando aparece O estorvo, A barreira pra acabar com minha diversão. Só sei que saí derrubando alguém, levando o indivíduo comigo, foi engraçado, tirando a parte que o indivíduo me sufocava por ser mais pesado que eu. Então eu e o indivíduo deslizávamos que nem num parque de diversões, e eu e o indivíduo esquecemos que o corredor era mais longo e dava direto para a saída do castelo. Eu e o indivíduo fomos parar um pouco além do Saguão de Entrada pra lá. O indivíduo e eu caímos com tudo na poça de lama, espirrando água e barro pra todo lado, na minha cara e na minha roupa.

Demorei um tempo pra me recuperar do tombo, sentindo entrar água até onde não devia. Ouvi dizer que os trouxas usam lama para banho de beleza, quem sabe assim não fico esbelta?

O indivíduo tentou se levantar, tossindo, e com dificuldade se colocou em pé. Contei a três, ele se desequilibrou e caiu de novo. Foi minha vez de tentar. Me coloquei de pé. Yeah, passei dos três segundos! Cinco segundos, caí. O indivíduo bufou, e colocou-se de pé. Dois segundos, plaft! Ei, espirrou lama em mim! Fiquei de pé; recorde: seis segundos! O indivíduo se colocou de pé de novo, e dessa vez ele se firmou, e até deu um passo. Isso não ficaria assim! Segurei as pernas dele e plaft de novo.

- Ei! – ele protestou.

- De mim você não ganha! – comecei a rir, e o indivíduo também.

E começamos uma luta frenética de quem conseguia ficar em pé por mais tempo, e sempre que alguém dava um passo, um derrubava o outro. Infantil? Pode até ser, mas foi divertido. Que se dane Slughorn, que se dane aula de Poções, que se danem Emelina e Dorcas, as amigas traíras.

Depois de ficarmos ofegantes de fazer isso, acabamos por ir engatinhando – isso mesmo, engatinhando! – até o saguão de entrada, lugar seco e sem lama.

- Caramba, que lamaceiro! – o indivíduo comentou entre risos.

- É. – concordei, respirando com dificuldade.

Ficamos mais um tempo sem falar, regulando a respiração. Mesmo me lembrando que eu era uma bruxa, comecei a torcer minhas roupas, enquanto o indivíduo, muito gentil por acaso, trazia minha mochila da lama.

- Obrigada. – agradeci quando peguei a mochila, e então me lembrei da apresentação. – Sou Sophie, Sophie McKinnon.

- Claro, te conheço de vista. – o indivíduo respondeu. – Eu sou Sirius, Sirius Black.

- Eu sei. O maroto. – sorri. Mas pra mim ele continuava a ser o indivíduo.

- Mas então, o que estava fazendo no corredor? Matando aula? – ele lançou um sorriso malicioso.

- Não. Mas eu sei que você estava. – pisquei.

- Estou mesmo. – ele concordou sem hesitar, e eu ri.

- Me atrasei. Igual aquele dia em que você também tinha se atrasado.

- Só tinha esquecido o livro... – ele franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar.

O silêncio voltou, enquanto nós dois continuávamos perdidos em pensamentos.

- Bem, acho que vou me secar antes do segundo horário. – fiquei de pé, e agora sabia que ia durar mais tempo.

- Eu também. Vou com você.

Seguimos o rumo até a torre da Grifinória evitando o corredor lamacento, até chegarmos a Mulher Gorda, que nos lançou um olhar de desaprovação ao ver nosso estado.

Não dos despedimos ao subir cada um pro seu dormitório, pois dizemos voltar juntos pra próxima aula.

Porém, quando desci de volta para a Sala Comunal, ele não estava lá como combinado.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

Oi, garotas. – MM

Maria, estamos na aula da McGonagall! Ela vê tudo, com certeza vai perceber esses bilhetinhos. – LE

É, ela tem olhar de gato, literalmente. – AB

Tô nem aí, preciso conversar, senão vou acabar dormindo. – MM

Você vai acabar é levando bronca, isso sim. – LE

Lily, para de ser medrosa. É só um pergaminho. – MM

Último ano é sagrado. Não quero perder ponto à toa! – LE

Aham, você disse a mesma coisa ano passado, e retrasado, e no quarto ano também, e terceiro... – MM

Gente, foi só eu que percebi que Sirius e a Sophie mataram a mesma aula hoje? Será que estão juntos? – AB

Sophie McKinnon? Com Sirius Black? Haha, não me faça rir Alice. – MM

Por que não poderia? – AB

Sophie não é o tipo de garota que Sirius Black se interessa. Ele gosta de garotas com muito porte, se é que me entende. – MM

Eu acho Sophie bonita. – LE

Olhos azuis são bonitos, mas de longe deixam uma pessoa bonita só com isso. – MM

Também acho ela bonita. – AB

Magra demais pra Sirius Black. – MM

Eu já vi ele sair com muitas meninas "sem grande porte". – LE

São raras. – MM

Ouvi dizer que ele está de olhos em Beth Cox. – AB

O QUÊ? Alice, como você deixa essa fofoca passar? Beth Cox, a Ronqueira? Desde quando isso? – MM

Bom... Franco me contou na aula de Poções. Levei um susto quando ele me falou sobre isso, ele geralmente me falava sobre plantas... – AB

Isso é ótimo! - MM

Não é? Sinal que ele está mudando! - AB

Não, não isso. É ótimo porque temos um investigador entre os marotos! – MM

Beth Cox? Quem imaginaria hein... Realmente, ela voltou diferente desse verão... – LE

Ela é legal, mas que ronca isso ronca. – MM

E você a considera com "grande porte"? – AB

Um pouco. Nem tanto, só um pouco. – MM

Iih, McGonagall tá olhando pra gente. Fujam para as colinas! – LE

* * *

><p><span>Remo Lupin POV:<span>

E aí, galera. – SB

Desde quando você manda bilhetinhos? – RL

Coisa de marica. – JP

Vi as meninas fazerem isso uma vez, achei divertido. – SB

Você é louco, Sirius. – JP

Obrigado. – SB

E quanto Beth Cox, Almofadinhas. Conseguiu conquistá-la? – RL

Não tive minha chance. – SB

E matando a curiosidade, por que você trocou de roupa? – JP

Pois é, cai no barro. – SB

Queria ter visto. – RL

Eu também. – PP

Pare de rir, Pontas. O Professor Binns tá olhando pra cá! – SB

Como isso aconteceu? – RL

Me levaram. – SB

Como é? – JP

Aquela garota, Suelen McKinnon, me levou junto com ela enquanto escorregava. – SB

Suelen? Não seria a Sophie? – RL

Aluado como sempre íntimo da mulherada. – SB

Queria ter visto também, droga. – JP

Mas já me recuperei. Ei, vocês sabem o horário da Beth? – SB

Não, pergunte pra Lily. – JP

Ihh. – SB

Pare de lançar esse maldito papel na minha cabeça! – JP

Você anda muito estressado, Pontas, e olhe que já estamos no terceiro tempo. Tem que se divertir um pouco. Que tal tirar com a cara do Ranhoso hoje? – SB

Certo, mas Lily não pode saber. – JP

Sem comentários pra você. – SB

Sem comentários pra vocês, deixem ele em paz. – RL

Falou Remo, a Lílian edição número dois. – SB

Então tá marcado, hoje às sete horas. – JP

Combinado. - SB

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Tá falando sério? – exclamei.

- Shhhhh, fale baixo. – Sophie pediu, mas não dei muita atenção.

- Sirius Black te deu um fora!

- O que... m-mas, o quê? Pare, o que... – ela balbuciou, enquanto eu ria.

- Dorcas e a mania de distorcer tudo o que a gente diz. – Emelina balançou a cabeça.

- Fico imaginando vocês dois na lama, imaginando sua cara ao não ver ele te esperando...

- Você fala como isso fosse um encontro, credo. – Sophie reclamou.

- É hilário! – voltei a rir. Sophie olhou pro teto encantado, Emelina lia o livro de Transfiguração enquanto comia.

Fiquei mais tempo rindo feito idiota, até ficar séria de uma hora pra outra, subitamente mesmo. Só uma coisa – ou melhor, pessoa – faria eu agir assim. Me aprumei.

- Oi maninha! – Jason McKinnon se sentou do lado de Sophie, de frente pra mim. Como estava lindo hoje!

- Jason! Tudo bem? – ela deu um beijinho no rosto dele. Ah, se fosse eu no lugar dela!

- Beleza e você? Mamãe nos mandou essa carta hoje. – ele entregou um envelope roxo. – Anda tendo muito trabalho no Ministério pelo visto.

- Em que departamento Marlene trabalha mesmo? – me intrometi na conversa.

- Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. – Sophie respondeu, me olhando meio irritada, pois sabia que eu sabia. Droga, não queria que ela respondesse!

- Te vejo mais tarde então. – ele sorriu, acenou pra mim e Emelina e saiu caminhando.

Eu o segui com o olhar.

- Desiste Dorquinhas. – Sophie começou a rir.

Grrr. Simplesmente odeio quando me chamam de Dorquinhas. Odeio Jason McKinnon por não notar minha presença. Odeio quando a Sophie dá uma de malandra. Odeio essa porcaria de waffles que os elfos preparam! Odeio tudo!

Peguei minha mochila e sai irritada pelo Salão, atropelando alguns calouros. Sinceramente, não me importei.

* * *

><p><span>James Potter POV:<span>

- Ainda não acredito que Binns pegou o bilhete! – Almofadinhas reclamava. – Ele é mais lerdo do que aquela aluna da Lufa-Lufa que achava que o Dumbledore era o Papai Noel. Sinceramente, como ele fez isso? As garotas conseguem se livrar da McGonagall, McGonagall!

- Também, você estava jogando ele na minha cabeça! – reclamei.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Ainda bem que fiz um feitiço para que ninguém mais lesse. Sou um gênio.

- Você pegou esse feitiço da Lily. – Aluado respondeu.

- E por falar nela... – Rabicho, apontou pra frente. Lílian se encontrava almoçando sozinha, lendo um livro ladeado por sua sopa. Havia um lugar vazio ao lado dela.

- Vai lá. – Aluado me deu um pequeno empurrão.

Caminhei até ela e me sentei.

- Oi. – eu disse simplesmente.

Ela parou um pouco de comer ao reconhecer minha voz, mas não olhou pra mim.

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Conversar, não posso?

Ela bufou, fechou o livro e jogou na mesa com força.

- Olhe para mim – ela disse, o que não era preciso. Quem resiste aqueles olhos verdes? – E preste muita, muita atenção no que vou te dizer.

Não respondi.

- Eu não quero nada com você. N-A-D-A! Nada! Não quero sua amizade, não quero sua companhia, nada! Você é desprezível, só serve pra me encher, pra me atormentar, e é um idiota. Não quero mais ver você pintado de ouro, de prata ou qualquer cor que você preferir. Você é um estorvo na minha vida e você cansa! Simplesmente me cansa! Então pegue sua vassoura e vai voar pra outro lugar que eu não estou com nenhuma vontade de olhar pra sua cara e sentir desprezo. Entendeu?

Ela respirou fundo depois de falar, pois disse tudo rápido. Depois continuou a me fitar, esperando por minha resposta.

Me senti meio triste, e também chateado. Mas senti raiva também. Tudo o que ela disse acabou me magoando, e eu sempre corri atrás dela, vivi atrás dela pra quê? Pra ela despejar tudo isso na minha cara?

Droga, como fui burro. Almofadinhas, por pior que isso pareça, tinha razão.

- Tudo bem. – falei, recolhendo minha mochila. – Tudo bem.

Me levantei e sai, sem falar mais nada.

Se prepare Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, James Potter está de volta.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

Sim, estou de TPM. Saí xingando tudo e todos hoje apenas pelo fato de estar com fome. Maria e Alice ficaram até com medo de mim e ainda não estão aqui na mesa comigo. Potter, o Idiota, veio me atormentar de novo, e eu já o dispensei. De um jeito meio agressivo, que até eu fiquei com medo, mas dispensei.

Logo Maria e Alice estavam de volta, meio cautelosas.

- Se acalmou? – Alice perguntou se sentando.

- Creio que sim. – falei com a boa cheia.

- Vi de longe você discutir com Pontas. – Maria disse se servindo.

- Aah, me estressei com ele, de novo.

- Acho que dessa vez vai ser diferente. – Alice comentou.

- Como assim? – eu e Maria perguntamos em uníssono.

- Eu sei muito bem... interpretar as pessoas, e dessa vez James parecia realmente magoado. E sabe como homem fica quando está magoado.

- Como? – Maria questionou.

- Fica irritado e meio vingativo. – ela deu de ombros. – E eles parecia assim. Acho que você realmente o chateou, Lily...

- Isso é bom. Quem sabe assim ele não sai do meu pé de vez. – voltei a comer, indiferente.

- Credo Lílian, você é tão má. – Maria começou. Já sabia o que estava por vir:"Você tem que dar uma chance pra ele". – Você tem que dar uma chance pra ele!

- Não. – falei simplesmente.

- É, mas parece que agora é tarde, não é? – Maria falou, meio aborrecida. – De acordo com Alice ele cansou de você. Você pegou pesado.

- Duvido. Não te dou uma hora pra ele estar me atormentando de novo.

- Talvez não. – Alice disse.

- Qual é! É James Potter! Eu não sou a paixão dele, a paixão dele é me atormentar! Logo estará aqui me pedindo pra sair...

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Maria insistiu. – Ele cansou de você.

- Cansou nada. – retruquei.

- Cansou sim!

- Não. Ele sempre fala que desistiu, mas sempre volta.

- Mentira. Agora ele cansou. – Maria visivelmente se divertia.

- Não, não cansou!

- Cansou sim!

- Quer apostar? – soltei. Oh-oh. Apostar com Maria é a mesma coisa que lidar com duendes, não é confiável.

Me lembro de nossa última aposta... Era sobre quem ganharia o jogo de quadribol, e é claro, ela chegou até o subordinar o goleiro do time pra ele fazer de tudo pra perder. Vê se pode!

- Aposto. O quê? – ela perguntou interessada.

- Ahn... em menos de 24 horas ele vai me encher o saco de novo.

- E se 24 horas se passarem e ele não te encher, eu ganho. – os olhos de Maria brilharam.

- Mas não vale trapacear! – alertei, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente. – Nada de pedir pra ele ficar longe de mim ou coisa do tipo!

- Não vai precisar de eu trapacear. – ela disse confiante.

- Vamos fazer o Voto Perpétuo. – propus.

- Que Voto Perpétuo o que, tá louca? – Alice se espantou.

- Então já sabe – Maria parecia animada -, se até o almoço de amanhã ele não correr atrás de você, eu ganho.

- Posso estabelecer o prêmio? – Alice entrou na conversa, pela primeira vez entusiasmada com nossa disputa.

- Qual? – perguntei.

- Quem perder vai entrar para o coral da Grifinória! – ela exclamou, vibrante com a ideia.

- O QUÊ? Não, isso não é justo Alice! – reclamei.

Maria gargalhou.

- Eu sei que vou ganhar. Coral da Grifinória, dê boas-vindas ao mais novo membro: Lílian Evans!

- Alice, não é justo... – comecei a protestar.

- Aposta é aposta. – Maria deu de ombros, tranquila.

- Tudo bem. – falei, convicta. – Eu vou ganhar mesmo.

- É o que veremos.

Droga, não deveria ter feito essa aposta. E se eu perder? De jeito maneira vou pro coral, não mesmo, haha.

Vai esperando Maria, vai esperando.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Onde você se meteu? – cochichei para Pontas, quando ele fora o último a chegar à aula de herbologia. As estufas já estavam lotadas de alunos batalhando para reenvazar vários ramos de begônias, por sinal totalmente loucas.

- Encontrei com Louise Cooper no corredor do terceiro andar. – ele disse com um sorriso estranho, colocando suas luvas de pele de dragão.

- E daí?

- E daí o que, Almofadas? – ele me olhou cético.

- O que Louise Cooper tem a ver com seu atraso? – perguntei.

Ele me lançou um olhar significativo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu quase deixei um vaso cair no meu pé.

- Vai me dizer... Vai me dizer que você...

- Não sei pra que tanto espanto. – ele disse fazendo um muxoxo, entretido com sua begônia.

- Pontas... e Lily? – falei, me recuperando.

- Você mesmo não disse para eu me esquecer dela? Então, é o que eu tô fazendo.

- Tá falando sério?

Ele assentiu.

- Graças a Merlim! – vibrei, mas logo disfarcei, pois o professor percebeu meu entusiasmo.

Quando vi ele se afastar um pouco, voltei a cochichar com Pontas.

- Então, vamos aproveitar seu retorno. – cochichei animado. – Hoje, depois de atormentarmos o Ranhoso, vamos sair por aí em busca de algumas garotas, certo?

- Certo. – ele concordou com uma risada, e então batemos as mãos, espirrando terra pra todo lado.

Espere só Lily saber disso!

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Ê dia que parecia não ter fim esse! Tive que aturar begônias loucas na aula de Herbologia e mais aula de História da Magia nas costas. Tive que pegar um livro na biblioteca para pesquisar mais sobre begônias – dica do professor, porque naquela aula parece que fui a pior de todas. Alice é uma espertinha, tem um amigo gato e sabe-tudo de herbologia com quem contar. Lílian é inteligente, e tem James Potter na cola – pelo menos até a hora do almoço. Ô vida injusta essa! Só vai restar eu, ficando pra titia, e sem namorado fixo – ou rolinho – pra contar aos meus filhos. Oh!

E eu, entretida nos meus pensamentos derradeiros, tombei com alguém. Me desequilibrei e cai pra trás. Até aí tudo bem, até eu reconhecer a voz da pessoa.

- Olha por onde anda! – ele reclamou.

- Olha você! – retruquei, então encarei o ser. - Não acredito que é você de novo!

O garoto era ninguém menos que Jason McKinnon, sempre disposto a me estressar.

- Ah, você é a Louca do Trem, não é? – ele disse com desdém. Quem ele pensa que é pra me dar apelidos?

- E você é o Sem Educação de Hogwarts, não é? Desprazer em te conhecer. Meu nome é Não te Interessa, e tenha um mau dia. – falei.

- Como você é chata!

- E você é ignorante e o Sem Educação de Hogwarts! Agora me dê licença que eu tenho mais coisa pra fazer.

E saí de nariz empinado, tirando da cabeça encontros com pessoas indesejáveis.

Como as garotas o achavam bonito? Ok, ele não era de se jogar fora, mas sua ignorância e sua idiotice estragaram toda a beleza dele. Caramba, como a Sophie pode ter um irmão desses? Acho ela um fofa, uma amor de pessoa, e ele é um trasgo daquele, me poupe!

Credo, quero distância daquele menino perturbado. Eu hein.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

Agora eu estou com medo.

É incrível o fato de que quanto mais você quer ver a pessoa, mais ela desaparece, e vice-versa. Cadê Potter, o Idiota quando precisamos dele? Deve estar se embebedando por aí, pois sua idiotice só pode ter essa justificativa.

A última vez que eu o vi foi sair da última aula do dia, Poções. Eu teria corrido atrás dele se Slughorn não tivesse me prendido em suas demoradas especulações sobre o próximo Clube do Slug. Mas pensando bem, o que eu iria dizer pra ele? "Olhe aqui, eu te odeio, você já sabe disso. Só que eu fiz uma droga de aposta com Maria, e quem perder vai ter que entrar pro Coral, o que é estúpido. E por isso tenho que te pedir pra correr atrás de mim, pelo menos uma vez, na frente dela de preferência. Faria isso por mim?". É ridículo.

Mas agora já estava tarde, e eu tinha até a hora do almoço de amanhã pra dar um jeito de falar com ele... Imagina, eu cantando! Pffff.

Agora só me resta torcer pra que o antigo Potter volte, e se não voltar, eu o farei.

Ok, isso foi completamente idiota. _Eu estou sendo_ completamente idiota em trapacear, mas achei estranho, muito estranho.

Não sei nem como consegui dormir, com essa preocupação martelando na minha cabeça.

* * *

><p>QUINTA-FEIRA<p>

James POV:

Almofadinhas parecia um tomate de tão vermelho, parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Acho que fazia uns cinco minutos que ele não conseguia parar de rir, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor até o Salão Principal. Ele só sossegou um pouco quando chegamos à massa de alunos, todos indo tomar o café da manhã.

- Ainda... – ele tentou dizer, regulando a respiração. – Ainda não consigo esquecer da cara do Ranhoso. Ontem foi a melhor noite de todas!

- Já espalhando sua opção sexual, Black? – ouvi a voz insuportável de Dorcas Meadowes em meu ouvido, logo de manhã. Não mereço. – Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado...

Sirius a olhou com desprezo.

- A não ser que você queira que eu espalhe pra toda Hogwarts que você tem hálito de bubotúbera, fique quieta. – ele cortou, e eu não resisti a sufocar um riso.

Ela não fez uma cara muito agradável, e logo havia sumido no meio da multidão.

- Essa garota é louca. – Sirius comentou, então senti ser puxado pra trás.

No momento eu fiquei perdido, só via cabeças, enquanto a mão – por ser delicada, macia e leve me fazia perceber ser feminina – ainda me puxava.

E pra minha surpresa, dei de cara com Lily, encostados a um canto mais isolado do corredor. Estávamos tão perto um do outro que cheguei a ficar meio tonto.

- Preciso de um favor seu. – ela disse rapidamente.

- O quê? – perguntei, ainda parado e meio hipnotizado. Estava concentrado nos seus lábios enquanto falava.

- Só... – ela começou, então se afastou um pouco, andando de um lado pro outro, indecisa. – Só vá me procurar, agora.

- Como assim? – senti voltar ao normal, enquanto o velho James também voltava.

- Enquanto eu estiver na mesa do café, você vai até mim e pede pra falar comigo. – ela disse por fim, depois de andar mais um pouco.

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntei com rispidez. Ela pareceu não notar.

- É um favor que eu te peço.

- Você nunca fez um favor pra mim, por que eu faria um favor pra _você_?

Ela me encarou.

- Nunca fiz porque você nunca pediu.

Bufei.

- Nunca mesmo! – ela franziu a testa. – A única coisa que você _pediu_ pra mim foi sair com você, o que, na verdade, não é um pedido, e sim um convite pra morte!

- Ah é? – desafiei, sentindo o sangue subir pelo pescoço. – Pois então fique sentada, pois não vou fazer nenhum favor pra você!

E dei as costas, irritado.

- Ei! Potter! – ouvi ela gritar, e então puxou meu braço pra me deter. Antigamente eu ficaria aos pulos apenas por ela ter me tocado, mas soltei meu braço, sem me virar, escutando o que ela tinha a dizer.

- O que há de errado com você? – ela perguntou, e dessa vez calmamente. Primeira vez que ela falava assim comigo.

- Eu te escutei, como você queria. – respondi, sem encará-la. Sabia que se fizesse isso ia tudo por água abaixo. – Cansei de correr atrás de você. É melhor comemorar.

E dizendo isso continuei meu caminho para o Salão Principal.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Cadê a Lílian? – perguntei com a boca cheia.

- Também quero saber. – Maria respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – James acabou de chegar. – ela acenou com a cabeça para a entrada do Salão, onde um moreno vinha entrando. – Parece estar furioso. Por que será, hein?

- Não sei. – falei com sinceridade. – Lílian!

Ela vinha até nós, e não estava com uma cara muito boa – não posso dizer isso em voz alta. Parecia... intrigada.

- Oi Lílian! – Maria saudou com entusiasmo. – Pronta para se inscrever hoje?

- Não amola, Maria. – ela disse chateada, e começou a se servir.

- O que aconteceu? – questionei.

- Potter. – ela respondeu, emburrada. Que novidade, nem sei porque eu perguntei. Mas algo estava errado. Geralmente ela chegava irritada, xingando ele de tudo quanto é nome, mas agora ela está... magoada?

- O que aconteceu? – Maria repetiu minha pergunta.

- Ele tá estranho... – ela disse, e então olhou pra gente chocada, como se tivesse deixado escapar alguma coisa.

- Desde quando você fala assim dele? – Maria se divertia.

- Caramba... ele tá estranho! Gente, parem com isso! Não sei do que vocês tão falando... eu... vou fazer patrulha. – falou rapidamente, se levantando.

- Espera, espera! – Maria fez um sinal com as mãos. – Você nem tomou seu café! E desde quando você faz patrulha nessas horas?

- Eu faço quando eu quero. Maria, não dá pra falar agora, tô atrasada, tchau! – ela disse, perdida, e saiu correndo feito louca – tá, foi exagero, mas ela tá meio louca sim.

- O que foi isso? – Maria gargalhou finalmente, depois de tanto tempo segurando.

- Também me pergunto. – falei vagamente.

Pelo que eu conheço da minha amiga, Lílian estava confusa. Quando ela se agita demais, faz coisas loucas, sem sentido e é super descontrolada. Uma crise foi demonstrada nesse momento, e agora ela deve estar por aí, talvez chorando, se o caso for grave demais.

Mas o que será que James fez? Com certeza não é bom. Nunca foi.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina Vance POV:<span>

Oi! – DM

Dorcas, pegou a mania dos bilhetinhos também? – SM

Relaxa, não sou igual aos marotos, que se ACHAM espertos, mas acabam sendo pegos por um fantasma velho, inacreditável! – DM

Hoje você está mais irritante do que o normal. – EV

Obrigada pelo comentário comovente, Emelina. – DM

Ela tem razão. – SM

Pois isso não vem ao caso. Hoje acordei mau humorada mesmo. E o melhor remédio pra isso é falar mal dos outros. Viu como estava o cabelo da Lílian Evans essa manhã? – DM

Francamente Dorcas, às vezes sua personalidade me faz sentir mal. – SM

Isso é bom. Pelo menos podem dizer que tenho uma personalidade forte. – DM

Concordo com Sophie, pare de falar mal dos outros! O que eles fizeram pra você? – EV

Nasceram. – DM

Imagina o que você fala da gente pelas costas... – SM

Nada, porque, felizmente, vocês são minhas amigas. Senão... – DM

Eu teria minha auto-estima desmoronada, sim. - SM

Com certeza. – EV

Gente, eu escutei uma conversa hoje. – DM

Nós sabemos que você gosta de se meter na vida dos outros Dorcas, não precisa nos lembrar disso. – SM

Te ignorei Sophie, te ignorei. Continuando. A conversa era entre James Potter e Sirius Black, as maravilhas de Hogwarts. Eles estavam dizendo sobre a noite ontem ter sido demais, ou coisa assim. Com certeza eles aprontaram alguma coisa. Disseram que eles – pelo menos o James – iam sossegar, e pelo visto é mentira. – DM

Emelina, você tá entendendo a matéria? - SM

Um pouco. Mas nada que uma revisão reforçada mais tarde resolva. – EV

Concordo. – SM

Peraí! Vocês vão me ignorar desse jeito? Eu aqui com um babado e você me ignorando completamente, como assim? – DM

Assuntos fúteis na aula de Feitiços não nos interessa. – SM

Não mesmo. – EV

Argh! Como vocês são chatas! – DM

Que horas podemos estudar hoje, So? – EV

Quando quiser, Lina. – SM

Você não se cansam de me desprezar? – DM

Estamos ocupadas. – EV

Aham, trocando apelidinhos, marcando horários de estudos e me deixando de fora! – DM

Ora, deixe de ser ciumenta Dorcas! – SM

Ignorei você de novo Sophie, te ignorei! – DM

E quanto ao coral? Mais alguém se inscreveu? – EV

Mais algum doido você quer dizer né Lina. Acho que ninguém vai ter coragem. – DM

Acho que mais ninguém vai se inscrever, afinal, você já certificou que qualquer um que entrasse ia se arrepender, a julgar por seus comentários. – SM

Só falo a verdade. – DM

Aham, você sempre fala a verdade. Mas parece que nunca ouviu dizer que a verdade as vezes machuca. – EV

Antes uma total sincera do que uma víbora mentirosa! – DM

Me controlei para não rir agora. Dorcas, você é uma víbora de nascença! – SM

Já te ignorei faz tempo Sophie, é sério. E para o seu saber, eu já sei o porquê de tanta revolta em relação a mim. Só porque estou apostando meu charme no seu irmão você está nervosa. Você não me engana. – DM

Também. Mas você não pode negar que é uma víbora. – SM

Vamos esquecer os bilhetinhos e fazer nossas anotações? Caso não perceberam, Flitwick encheu o quadro! – EV

Emelina, deixa de ser "a garota certinha", estamos numa discussão importante nesse momento. – DM

Lina tem razão. Não vou continuar com isso. Vou prestar atenção na aula, porque ISSO SIM é importante. – SM

Tudo bem. Mas você não me escapa Sophie McKinnon, teremos essa conversa mais tarde. – DM

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

O sinal tocou. MEU SANTO MERLIM! O que é que eu faço da minha vida?

Espere. Eu já sei.

Vou rir. Hahahahaha.

Tenho que rir para não chorar. Se Maria realmente acha que eu vou entrar pro coral, ela não tem noção do tanto que está enganada.

Corri pra fora do Salão Principal depois de um momento constrangido em que deixei escapar minhas especulações sobre a súbita mudança de opinião de Potter, o Idiota. E agora eu estou saindo da aula de Poções, a qual convenientemente Maria não está presente (ela não gosta da matéria, nem de Slughorn). Nas primeiras aulas, duas seguidas de Feitiços, Maria e Alice não paravam de me encarar, procurando por informações sobre meu estranho comportamento. E querem saber? Não devo satisfação a elas.

Isso foi cruel. Quem sou eu pra falar assim das minhas amigas?

Mas Maria é cruel, então Alice tinha o direito de saber... mais tarde. Agora eu tinha mais coisas preocupantes na cabeça.

A aposta acaba no momento em que eu entrar no Salão Principal para o almoço. Merlim que me proteja.

Mas eu tenho três opções:

1) Me jogar no lago, esquecendo o primeiro mês de aula de natação que tive aos nove anos de idade. A morte seria uma desculpa para não entrar no coral, para não perder a aposta, e para não ser apontada pela escola inteira.

2) Ignorar a aposta. Ser super cruel, e não levar em consideração. Essa é boa. Mas Maria também é cruel, então vai ser uma tarefa difícil...

3) Me trancar no Salão Comunal, roubar as barras de cereais escondidas estrategicamente debaixo do travesseiro de Alice – as restantes – e com isso matar meu apetite até as próximas aulas. Ignorar Maria por completo, dar uma de amnésia, esquecer da aposta e ser cínica ao máximo que eu puder. Ah, sim. E ser cruel. Muito cruel.

Analisei atentamente as três propostas tentadoras, e logo descartei a primeira. Não queria morrer... ainda. Pelo menos de morte, porque de vergonha... E além do mais não queria deixar meu legado aos meus pais, e nem dar gosto pra aquelas sonserinas metidas. Argh!

A segunda é ótima, a terceira também. Fiquei em dúvida agora. Porém a mais viável é a terceira. Ser cruel, a Esquecida e cínica ao mesmo tempo é comigo mesmo. Sim, sou uma ótima atriz. Se Hogwarts abrisse um grupo de teatro eu participaria, talvez...

Mas eu menti. Sou péssima atriz em momentos tensos, pessoais e sentimentais. E não minto muito bem. Ok, descarto a possibilidade de ser atriz. Com certeza não é pra mim.

Continuei a caminhar pra fora da sala, perdida em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Torci as mãos, nervosa. E soltei um grito quando alguém segurou meu ombro.

Alguns se assustaram, mas eu fiquei calma ao ver o dono do "aperto do ombro".

- Ah, olá Remo. – falei, depois de controlar minha respiração que havia aumentado relativamente. – Como vai?

- Estou ótimo. E você? – ele perguntou cauteloso. Calma Remo, eu quis dizer, não vou gritar mais, eu prometo.

- Também. – falei com a voz tremida, o que me denunciou rapidamente. Viu como eu minto mal?

- Tem certeza? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto seus olhos desciam para meus dedos que pareciam nós de tão contorcidos.

- Não. – suspirei, desmontando os ombros. – Estou péssima. E com fome. Mas não posso ir pro Salão Principal.

- E por que não? – ele questionou, enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor lentamente.

- É que... – parei, e o encarei. Confiar ou não confiar? Eis a questão. Ele era amigo do Potter, o Idiota e do Sirius, o Sacana. Não sei se podia abrir minhas preocupações eminentes – e em certo ponto de vista, totalmente sem sentido – a ele. Hum. Ponderei.

- E então? – era como se ele soubesse que eu estava raciocinando sobre meu poder de fidelidade que ele exalava para mim.

- Promete não contar para o Idiota e o Sacana? – franzi a testa, me certificando que ele pudesse sentir a pressão do meu olhar.

Ele pareceu não entender de começo a quem eu estava me referindo, mas sua mente se clareou, e ele sorriu.

- Claro que sim.

- Ótimo. – suspirei, um pouco mais aliviada. – É que eu fiz uma aposta...

Durante todo o caminho eu contei tudo, derradeiramente e com um pouco de tristeza e mais desespero do que o necessário. Ele me ouviu sem interromper, mas suas expressões respondiam por si. Às vezes ele queria rir, outras ele parecia intrigado. Por fim, terminei a história ao parar de andar, perto de um corredor ao lado do Salão Principal, pois como eu dissera, não queria entrar ali ainda.

- E agora, o que eu faço? – voltei a torcer as mãos. – Não quero entrar para o coral!

- Ora, simplesmente se recuse. Pontas vive não cumprindo as apostas que faz com Almofadinhas... – ele pausou, com medo que eu me importasse com o Idiota, mas não, eu não me importava. Minha reputação como garota-que-vive-longe-de-coisas-como-corais-sem-sentido é o que mais importa agora.

- Não dá! – comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, movendo as mãos com impaciência. – Maria é cruel. E quando digo que é realmente cruel...

- Cruel o bastante para te forçar a entrar para o coral? – ele perguntou com evidente incrença.

- Você _realmente_ não sabe do que eu tô falando... – frisei.

**Flashback:**

**Meu quarto ano em Hogwarts, beira do lago.**

**Presentes: **Lílian Evans, Maria MacDonald, Chuck Gary e Alyson Yang.

- Como é Gary? – Maria falou com entusiasmo e malícia. – Você me disse no café ontem que não tinha medo da lula gigante!

- M-Mas... – o garoto gaguejou. – Eu estava mentindo!

- Não me interessa. – ela disse com indiferença, e ele recuou um pouco mais pra perto de Yang, seu amigo com total cara de "ok, que não sobre pra mim". – Você disse, agora eu quero ver.

- Maria, pare com isso! – insisti, temerosa com sua obsessão louca. – Pare de atormentar o garoto. Ele é uma criança!

- Nós também somos. – ela deu de ombros, e eu fiz a famosa expressão de "quem é que diz que já é adolescente, hein?".

- Vamos, eu quero ver! – ela voltou a gritar.

- Eu estava mentindo! Eu morro de medo da lula gigante! – ele pediu, mas Maria não alterou a expressão... e nem sua decisão.

- Vou contar até três...

- Maria, isso é tão idiota! Você tá parecendo Potter e sua turma!

- Você já me disse isso Lily, e eu não me importo muito. – sim, naquela época ela era mais cruel do que hoje, até mais louca do que Dorcas; o que o tempo não faz com uma pessoa...

- Por favor...

- Um! – Maria disse, e sem aviso prévio, se aproximou do garoto e o empurrou no lago.

Ouvi o grito de Yang, e o riso de Maria – eu tinha muito medo dela, é sério.

- Maria! Você é louca? – berrei, enquanto eu tentava ver o garoto na água. – E se ele não souber nadar?

Maria deu de ombros, ainda gargalhando. Mas pra sua sorte – ou não, ela poderia já saber do que aconteceria – a lula gigante o ergueu da água e colocou-o gentilmente no chão. Foi legal e o garoto estava bem. Mas Maria ganhou um mês de detenção...

**Fim do Flashback**

- Tô perdida! – exclamei novamente.

- Calma Lily. Conversa com ela direito. – eu sabia que Remo queria rir, mas como o bom amigo e ouvinte que é, se segurou. Ah, é por isso que eu amo garotos fofos e dispostos a ajudar garotas em estado deplorável. – Se ela for realmente sua amiga não vai te forçar a isso.

- Há! – bufei alto. – Aposta é aposta para Maria, ou seja, fugir de uma é a mesma coisa que ver o Filch de bom humor.

Remo franziu a testa, e eu desabei no chão. E chorei.

Fiquei com medo de mim naquele momento, totalmente histérica, mas era o meu estado agora, muito histérica.

Remo se agachou ao meu lado e me consolou com um aperto no ombro, enquanto eu soluçava.

- Calma, Lily, não é pra tanto... – ele murmurou; tadinho, eu devo estar assustando ele. – Tudo vai se resolver...

Continuei a chorar, impossibilitada de responder.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? – ele perguntou angustiado.

Levantei a cabeça, secando as lágrimas. Tentei me controlar.

- Não. – respondi, rouca. Mas então pisquei. – Ou melhor, sim. Pode ir pro Salão Principal. Se você encontrar Maria e ela perguntar de mim, diga que não me viu.

- E você?

- Eu vou me trancar no dormitório até as próximas aulas. – decidi, me pondo de pé com sua ajuda.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – ele me avaliava com cuidado, e eu assenti, sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Remo. – falei, dando-lhe um abraço. – Obrigada por me aturar e... por me ajudar com minhas crises.

Ele riu.

- Amigos são pra isso Lily. – ele piscou, com um aceno.

Vi Remo se afastar, enquanto me recuperava. Sequei mais um pouco meu rosto úmido e recolhi meu material do chão.

Essa era a solução: me trancar no dormitório todo almoço. Eu sei que "E se 24 horas se passarem e ele não te encher", Maria ganhava, mas vamos dizer que não entendi as regras muito bem.

É, é isso. Lá vou eu roubar as barras de cereais escondidas estrategicamente debaixo do travesseiro de Alice.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Onde é que você esteve? – Peter foi o primeiro a perguntar, quando vimos Aluado chegar à mesa coçando a cabeça, meio perdido.

- Er...

- Se agarrando com alguma monitora por aí, Aluado? – James perguntou, e rimos, enquanto Aluado se sentava, balançando a cabeça em forma de reprovação.

- Eu estava com Lily.

Essas quatro únicas palavras – ainda mais a última – fez a risada se desfazer no ar e o sorriso de Pontas virar um mero esgar.

- O quê? – James balbuciou, e Aluado ergueu a cabeça, sem entender.

- Eu estava falando com Lily. – ele suspirou entre palavras, enquanto se esticava para alcançar o prato de batatas. – Ela... bem, não estava num bom momento.

Pontas ficou sem resposta e não alterou sua posição; parecia raciocinar. Troquei um rápido olhar indagador com Rabicho, que parecia mais confuso que eu.

- O que aconteceu? – questionei representando a dúvida geral, e Aluado suspirou novamente, mastigando.

- Sinto muito, não posso falar. – ele disse com a boca cheia, e eu bufei. – É um segredo dela, e eu sou de manter minha palavra. – ele insistiu.

- E por que ela não veio falar comigo? – Pontas soltou com um rosnado, e olhamos diretamente para ele, sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Quem é que estava tentando se esquecer dela? – Aluado perguntou com veemência, mas James não respondeu.

Balancei a cabeça quando Pontas se virou para seu prato, olhando diretamente pra frente, como uma criança mimada. Pelo resto da refeição cismava querer ignorar Aluado, que parecia mais perdido que calouros da aula de Poções.

Não é a toa. Só Merlim sabe o que se passa na cabeça de um garoto apaixonado.

Algo que eu não vou querer saber um dia.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Olha aqui Dorcas, da próxima vez que você fizer isso, eu juro que vou pegar seu cabelo modelo Slash e puxar até não sobrar nenhum fio! – eu continuava a gritar desesperada, e Dorcas apenas morria de se contorcer, rindo feito uma idiota, mesmo com todos os apelidos totalmente ofensivos que consegui reunir em minha cabeça. Estávamos adentrando o Salão Principal naquele momento, e eu continuava a tentar tirar toda a meleca verde – aquela meleca que virou moda e todo mundo anda jogando no cabelo dos outros. Sim, Dorcas roubou aquilo de um garoto quartanista e fez a arte de jogar _dentro da minha camisa_!

Sim, ela é uma retardada de primeira.

- E pare de rir, sua besta, estou em um momento desesperado! – continuei a contestar, me coçando inteiramente. Merlim, isso não está ficando muito bom. – Está coçando, Dorcas. É sério!

Dorcas ria sem parar, e tive que recorrer a Emelina que estava comendo e ao mesmo tempo concentrada no livro em sua frente. Ela ergueu os olhos quando nos aproximamos, com um sorriso. Viu meu desespero, e como uma amiga DE VERDADE, se levantou, acolhedora.

- Soo, o que aconteceu? – ela avaliou minha situação de esguelha, enquanto eu coçava descontroladamente meu pescoço e parte do tórax. Merlim me odeia, eu sei que sim.

- Me ajuda! Tá coçando muito! – guinchei meio que sufocada, lutando de coçar, minhas unhas praticamente perfurando meu colo; juro que se eu saísse sem pele eu faria Dorcas comer!

Isso foi nojento.

Bem, bem nojento.

Deixa pra lá.

- Socorro! – gritei, e fiquei ciente que parte – ou todo – Salão Principal me encarava agora; a louca da coceira, a retardada que quer se matar enfiando as unhas no próprio pescoço.

- Não estou lembrando do feitiço! – Lina falava aturdida, sacudindo as mãos freneticamente. Dorcas havia capotado no banco, chegando a tossir de tanto rir. Tomara que ela engasga e morra.

- NÃO PRECISA DE FEITIÇO, EU VOU MORRER! – berrei feito uma fugitiva do St. Mungus, e ouvi risadas e exclamações.

- Eu não sei... – Emelina disse, e então tentou conter, sem sucesso, minhas unhas descontroladas. Sentia meu pescoço ferver.

- Argh! – vociferei.

- Tire a roupa! – Emelina disse, e começou a desabotoar minha capa preta de Hogwarts. Me afastei, me debatendo porque diabos nenhum professor aparece para salvar a vida de uma pobre aluna desesperada e sufocada. Se eu morrer eu vou me juntar à Murta que Geme e atormentar não só o banheiro, mas como toda a escola, infernizando cada alma viva que passar por aqui!

Pro meu constrangimento total, algumas pessoas – alunos pervertidos e idiotas o bastante para não entender a situação trágica do momento – começaram a soltar exclamações que deveriam ser _extremamente_ censuradas para alunos do primeiro ano. Emelina jogou a veste pro lado, e agora estava eu ali, prestes a pagar o mico do ano – que mal começou – e ficar _pelada_ NA FRENTE DA ESCOLA INTEIRA!

Merlim, o que eu te fiz?

Emelina me ajudou a tirar a camisa por baixo da veste, e com certo suspiro momentâneo, percebi que por precaução depois do último banho de lama eu havia deixado minha camisa do pijama por baixo de todas as outras vestes. Ah, Merlim me ama.

Ou não.

Não, ele não me ama.

Meu pijama surrado, velho e batido, e totalmente decotado com desenhinhos nada mais nada menos que _vaquinhas _agora estava a mostra de todas as pessoas possíveis, as quais eu agora tinha certeza que ia me humilhar pro resto de toda minha vida.

Banheiro feminino do segundo andar, aí vou eu.

Me encolhi, ainda coçando, esperando as risadas, zombarias, e seja mais o que Merlim esteja guardando pra mim, quando, pra minha satisfação – ou não, depende do ponto de vista, ou melhor, depende do ponto de vista de Merlim – ouvi a voz de McGonagall se aproximar.

- Srta. McKinnon? – ela me olhou de cima a baixo, se perguntando – ou talvez rindo internamente – o porquê de eu estar usando um pijama inapropriado para um Salão Principal lotado. – Srta. McKinnon, o que está acontecendo?

- Er... – comecei, mas Emelina interveio.

- É uma longa história professora – ela olhou pra mim, balançando a cabeça. – Podemos, por favor, conversar em outro lugar, quando Sophie estiver vestida?

McGonagall nos olhou – severamente, como sempre - mas acabou por assentir.

- Me acompanhem. – ela disse de nariz em pé, e saiu pelo Salão, eu atrás, me coçando feito um cachorro pulguento. Emelina se encarregou de pegar minhas roupas e nosso material para nos acompanhar. Eu sentia o Salão olhar pra mim, a idiota da coceira, a garota que tira a roupa publicamente, a vergonha de Hogwarts.

Merlim, espero que você tenha seguro de vida.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

Depois da minha conversa com Remo, fiquei mais tranquila.

Quero dizer, Maria não pode me forçar a nada, pode? Claro que não pode. Eu vou ser cruel. Simplesmente cruel.

Mesmo que acabei por tomar essa decisão, ainda assim parti para o dormitório, sabe, para garantir. Os corredores vazios devido à presença de todos no Salão Principal para o almoço me fazia sentir muito mais aliviada, porque, com certeza se estivesse cheios, imagens daquelas pessoas rindo e apontado para mim passariam na minha cabeça, o que faria, consequentemente, eu correr até o lago e me afogar.

Mas tudo estava calmo e tranquilo, e com certeza a sala comunal também estaria, então eu estava feliz e remansada, quase saltitante, caminhando animada pelo corredor.

Cheguei ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, falei a senha conveniente "Poção para Animar" e entrei.

Epa.

Ah, não.

Não, não mesmo.

Poção para Animar uma ova!

Mal entro na porcaria da sala comunal e dou de cara com quem, com quem?

Maria MacDonald, sorriso enviesado nos seus lábios carnudos – e invejados por Alice, que eu sei -, braços cruzados na entrada da sala comunal.

Alice Brown, sorrindo debilmente, as mãos cruzadas animadamente, olhos brilhando.

- AH! – gritei, e já ia voltando para fora do buraco do retrato quando senti um puxão na minha capa. Perdi o equilíbrio e caí de borco no chão. Senti um estalo nas costas. Doeu.

- Ai Maria! – exclamei, rolando no chão de dor. – Ai, ai, ai!

- Iih, para de drama. – Maria revirou os olhos, enquanto Alice, muito cuidadosamente, mas não deixando de sorrir, me ajudava a levantar do chão. Senti como se tivesse levado um soco nas costelas.

- Drama? – reclamei, acariciando meus ossos, fazendo caretas que nem eu mesma queria ver. – Drama? Se jogue de costas no chão pra ver o drama!

- Você tentou fugir, isso foi uma punição. – Maria sorriu perversamente, e eu me encolhi.

- Não estava fugindo, só estava...

- Sendo uma covarde a ponto de não cumprir seu trato na aposta, sim. – ela falou com as mãos, e se jogou na poltrona mais próxima. – Aposta, que por acaso, você perdeu.

- Não, não perdi! – menti, muito mal mentido, mas menti. – Ele veio me perturbar depois da aula de Poções!

Maria gargalhou.

- Mentirosa você, hein Lílian Evans? – ela balançou a cabeça. – Vamos lá. Cumpra sua parte.

- Eu já disse que...

- Eu observei James o tempo todo, mesmo que você não tenha reparado. Fiquei parada na porta da sala de Poções, aproveitando que eu tinha matado a aula de Runas Antigas. – ela me interrompeu, vendo que eu ia a repreender. – Mas parecia que você estava muito aflita pensando em uma boa desculpa que pudesse te livrar de tudo isso e acabou passando por mim sem perceber.

- Agora é você que está sendo mentirosa! – tentei fugir, mas Maria não cedeu. Agora está totalmente claro por que foi a maior burrada de toda minha vida ter feito mais uma aposta com Maria MacDonald. Isso é louco e insano, e ela trata como se isso fosse um jogo pela vida, ou algo do tipo. Ai.

- Não estou mentindo. – ela respondeu, sem se alterar. – Se eu tivesse mentindo, como eu ia saber que você tentou o convencer a te procurar para que eu visse?

Congelei.

Ah, não.

Como ela... como ela sabia disso?

Ai.

- Não adianta negar, Lilianzita, sua cara de espanto confirmou tudo. – ela sorriu de forma ameaçadora, e se aproximou de mim, apoiando-se em meu ombro. – Admita que você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei disso? Eu tenho minhas fontes sabe... Sou muito rigorosa quanto a apostas.

E eu concordo com você, minha amiga, concordo mesmo.

- E você me disse pra não trapacear! – ela bufou, e então me lançou um olhar de _reprovação_. De reprovação! – Se eu não te conhecesse direito, diria que você está com medo.

E eu estou. Completa e definitivamente.

Ai.

- Agora vamos lá! – ela disse como uma criança animada num parque de diversões. Alice riu com sua idiotice. – Vamos pegar a peninha e escrever seu nomezinho no papelzinho.

Maria me puxou até o quadro de avisos, e por mais que eu tentava me esquivar, ela puxava mais bruscamente.

- Pronto, agora – ela disse, me entregando uma pena. – _Assine._

- Não. – engoli em seco, mas a julgar por sua expressão meio insana, peguei a pena.

Escrevi o L e a olhei. Ela me lançou um olhar de incentivo. Escrevi o I, e a encarei novamente, talvez receando que ela mudasse de ideia. Ah, não.

Terminei de escrever meu nome e dessa vez olhei para Alice, em busca de ajuda, que foi a mesma coisa que nada. Sua expressão era a mesma que a de Maria, esperançosa e encorajadora. Ai.

Terminei o "Evans" com um suspiro, e devolvi-lhe a pena.

- Dramático, hein? – Alice abraçou meus ombros rindo.

- Eu vou matar você, Maria MacDonald. – falei um tanto abalada, e o que Maria fez? Riu.

Mas não uma risadinha, ou um som estranho vindo do nariz, não. Foi uma gargalhada. Alta e retumbante que poderia chamar a atenção de todos se a sala estivesse cheia. E ela ria sem parar, feito uma hiena.

- Argh. – murmurei, e surpreendi por não ter chorado. Acho que fiquei aliviada porque não doeu, como meu cérebro pensava.

- Foi tão difícil assim? – Alice me perguntou, ainda olhando inusitada para Maria, que ainda se dobrava, aos risos – e agora lágrimas.

- Você não está entendendo. – eu frisei cada palavra, olhando fixamente para Maria e resistindo a vontade de meter um tijolo em sua cabeça. – Eu acabei de assinar meu testamento de morte!

- Ai, Lily, credo! Que exagero! – Alice disse, e eu fingi não ouvir, perdida em pensamentos horríveis que eu seria lembrada pro resto da minha vida o quão idiota eu sou de participar de um coral estúpido por conta de uma aposta ridícula! Ai, eu me odeio.

Eu odeio a Maria.

Que por acaso continuava a rir.

Mas agora parou.

- É sério – ela disse com dificuldade, acariciando o estômago. Quer que eu acaricie pra você? Quem sabe um chute não resolveria? – Você precisava ter visto sua cara.

- Tenho espelho pra isso. – falei, rabugenta. Maria balançou a cabeça.

- Você tem que admitir que é impossível ganhar uma aposta de Maria MacDonald, por mais tola que ela seja. – ela sorriu com orgulho, e eu arranquei seu coro fora com o olhar.

- Você. Vai. Me. Pagar. – eu disse, e então virei a cara.

- Ah, Lily, não fique com raiva de mim. – ela se ajoelhou diante de mim, com uma falsa expressão de súplica. – Me perdoe, mas isso foi pro seu próprio bem.

- Bah! – bufei e corri até as escadas em espirais, com o intuito de me jogar na minha cama e chorar até ficar seca e morrer.

Antes, porém, de conseguir cumprir o que meu cérebro pedia desesperadamente, ouvi Maria gritar.

- Um dia você vai me agradecer por isso!

Ai, eu estou perdida.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Depois da confusão notavelmente sem sentido de Sophie McKinnon, olhei para os outros, esperando alguma explicação ou algum tipo de comentário.

E, respectivamente, eis que estão meus amigos marotos:

Rabicho parecia ter rido o suficiente para se engasgar com o suco de abóbora. Tentava controlar sua tosse possessiva comendo seu rosbife, voltando à normalidade.

James parecia também ter rido, e agora olhava para Sirius – buscando um comentário, assim como eu –, mas ficou abobado ao ver a expressão de Sirius, que a propósito era a mais estranha.

Sirius parecia atordoado e até corado, de uma maneira meio estranha e desconhecida. Ainda olhava para as portas do Salão Principal, onde McGonagall havia acabado de sair com McKinnon e Vance nos calcanhares.

Olhei para James, que não me olhou de volta. Ainda estava bravo com Merlim-sabe-lá-o-quê, e então balançou Almofadinhas.

- Ei, Sirius? – ele perguntou, batendo em seu braço. – Almofadinhas!

- Quê? – ele respondeu com uma voz longe, sem desfocar seu olhar nas suas interessantes portas do Salão.

- Ei! – James gritou, movendo a mão freneticamente perto de seu rosto. – Sirius!

Almofadinhas só voltou seu olhar para nós quando James balançou a mão suficiente para acabar estapeando seu nariz; indignado, Sirius pestanejou.

- Ai! – ele reclamou. – Tá maluco, Pontas?

- Acorda! Parece ter ido para outro mundo. – Pontas riu, mas não abandonou seu olhar indagador. – O que deu em você?

- Nada. – Sirius resmungou, e puxou o prato mais pra perto de si.

- O que tanto te chamou a atenção nas portas, Almofadinhas? – averiguei, e Sirius balançou a cabeça, a boca cheia o impossibilitando de responder.

Olhei novamente para James, mas ainda não me encarou novamente. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

- O que foi isso? – Pontas procurou saber, fitando Almofadinhas com evidente curiosidade, com um pequeno sorriso.

Sirius engoliu.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. – ele levantou o garfo em protesto, nos olhando com uma expressão inocente; por mais que ele parecesse disfarçar muito bem, eu sabia que estava escondendo algo.

E Pontas também.

- Um minuto atrás você estava olhando pra lá feito idiota. – ele apontou para a entrada do Salão. – Você estava com uma cara de bobo, com a boca aberta...

- É fome.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça, olhando para o meu prato dessa vez, e percebendo que eu estava rodeado por loucos.

Troquei um olhar insignificativo com Rabicho, que ainda se recuperava de seu ataque de riso.

- Você não vai me esconder isso. Seja lá o que for. – James franziu a testa para Sirius, que deu de ombros.

Loucos. Eu estava rodeado por loucos.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Dei um tapa na mão de Sophie para ela parar com a coceira quando chegamos na sala de McGonagall. Não adiantou muito, ela continuava a olhar pra mim desesperada, em busca de apoio, e eu lancei um olhar de censura.

A Professora andou até a mesa, onde se apoiou para olhar diretamente para nós, por sobre os óculos.

- Agora, por favor, podem me explicar o que aconteceu? – ela disse, naquele tom sério que faz os primeiranistas saírem correndo.

Vi de relance Sophie chegar a apertar o pescoço, tal a vermelhidão, e entendi isso como um pedido de ajuda.

- Jogaram aquela gosma verde nela. – falei resumidamente, e McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Gosma verde?

Não acreditei que uma professora bem colocada ainda não sabia a nova "arma" dos estudantes. Obviamente eu não disse isso em voz alta.

- É uma gosma verde que anda virando mania por aí. – expliquei, e ela parecia ainda não entender. – Os garotos jogam isso nas garotas, principalmente no cabelo, e causa uma coceira danada.

Eu sou péssima para explicar as coisas, ainda mais numa situação como aquela. Ainda mais com Minerva McGonagall nos olhando com aquele seu jeito intimidador.

E então, com minha súbita surpresa, Sophie correu até a parede e começara a se esfregar como um gato em nossas pernas, fazendo um barulho desagradável.

- Ei! – exclamei, e a socorri. Coitada. Essa gosma verde ainda vai acabar a matando. – Para! Para!

Com uma briga silenciosa, consegui afastar Sophie da parede, mas isso não a impediu de voltar a se coçar furiosamente.

- É incrível como duas alunas do sétimo ano não conseguem nem ao menos fazer um Feitiço Anti-Coceira!

- Anti o quê? – Sophie perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que se debatia ao meu aperto para não voltar a se lançar contra a parede.

McGonagall soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Lamentável.

- Lamentável sou eu sofrendo com essa coceira! – Sophie reclamou. – Me ajudem!

Carreguei Sophie até McGonagall, que balançou a varinha rapidamente, não dando tempo nem que eu olhasse o movimento. Como ela queria que eu aprendesse?

- Ah! – Sophie soltou um longo suspiro, deixando os braços cair. Arregalei os olhos ao ver seu pescoço num vermelho horrivelmente forte, como se fosse a pele de um caranguejo-de-fogo, parecia estar queimado.

E então desmaiou.

- Sophie! – me ajoelhei ao seu lado, dando leves tapas em seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe. Às vezes são efeitos colaterais do feitiço. – McGonagall disse despreocupadamente. – Acho melhor levá-la à ala hospitalar.

Assenti, e com dificuldade coloquei Sophie em pé. Quero dizer, ela era até leve e magra, mas eu também era.

Saí meio manca, sufocada por suportá-la apenas por um braço, quando McGonagall me chamou.

- Srta. Vance, por acaso você viu o responsável por jogar essa tal gosma na Srta. McKinnon? – ela perguntou e eu me encolhi.

Não seria nada, nada amigável eu dedurar Dorcas. Ela era insuportável em algumas vezes, e louca em outras, mas não deixava de ser nossa amiga. Mas ela jogou aquela gosma em Sophie, e eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela a denunciaria.

Mas eu era fiel demais para não fazer isso.

- Não, eu não sei quem foi. – respondi, e espero ter saído firmemente. – Estávamos no meio do corredor no meio de toda aquela gente, não deu pra ver.

McGonagall me olhou profundamente. Estava na cara que eu estava mentindo?

- Tudo bem, pode ir. – ela disse finalmente, depois de segundos transcorridos.

- Certo. – eu disse, e continuei meu caminho, imaginando a cara de Sophie ao descobrir o que eu fiz.

* * *

><p><span>David Moreau POV:<span>

Depois de um dia exaustivo, onde os primeiranistas estavam arranjando dificuldades em lançar um Feitiço Escudo, cheguei a minha sala, feliz em realmente poder descansar.

E estava curioso também.

O Feitiço de Aviso estava sendo realmente útil; lancei sobre o papel pregado no quadro de avisos da sala comunal da Grifinória para que eu seja comunicado sobre novos nomes que entrarem para o coral.

De começo, achei que ninguém arriscaria, o que me deixou com medo. Mas para o primeiro coral existente em Hogwarts, até que os números estavam bons.

Me surpreendi quando Alice Brown, sétimo ano, havia se alistado. Não havia me lembrado dela desde então, só prestei mais atenção na hora da chamada. Ela corou ao perceber que eu parei mais tempo que necessário em seu nome, e, como pude perceber, era uma pessoa extremamente tímida, causando o motivo da minha surpresa. Pessoas tímidas sendo umas das primeiras a se inscreverem? Não é muito normal, ainda mais quando mais um aluno tímido, Franco Longbottom, havia se inscrito.

Mas eu estava feliz. Uma dupla é melhor que nada.

E pra minha surpresa – e satisfação – cheguei à sala notando mais um aviso. Outro inscrito!

Cheguei até a cópia do papel que estava sobre a escrivaninha velha e puída, e li: _Lílian Evans_.

Lílian Evans?

_- Agora, alguém pode me dizer características do Feitiço Amortecedor?_

_Uma garota ruiva, meio corada, levantou a mão rapidamente._

_- Sim, senhorita...?_

_- Evans, Lílian Evans. – ela respondeu mais depressa do que evidentemente pretendia. – O Feitiço Amortecedor foi criado por __Elliot Smethwyick__, e ele é usado para tornar vassouras de corridas mais confortáveis, e também tem o efeito de amortecer quedas._

_- Muito bem! – falei, contente e surpreso. – Dez pontos para Grifinória!_

_A garota corou mais um pouco, mas parecia satisfeita._

Ah, não.

Se a garota corou e agora está no clube, não deve ter bons motivos. Alunas tem fortes tendências a corarem em minhas aulas – o que me deixa totalmente desconfortável -, talvez por eu ser novo e jovial, não sei. Isso não era bom. Só esperava que esses inscritos soubessem cantar.  
>E quando a Alice Brown? Será que se inscreveu por realmente querer, ou tem um motivo obscuro? Já a vi muitas vezes perto de Franco Longbottom, o que me deixa suspeitas de um caso de ciúmes. Será?<p>

Não, eles devem ter algum talento.

_Realmente_ devem.

Por que não queria ver o olhar desdenhoso _dela_ novamente.

Eu caminhava pelo corredor, indo para o almoço no Salão Principal, quando fui abordado por uma voz feminina que me chamava longe.

- Moreau! Ei, Moreau!

Me virei, e Stanley vinha até a mim, balançando os cabelos de um jeito charmoso – e ao mesmo tempo irritante -, que eu não gostei.

- O que você deseja Stanley? – falei com um longo suspiro.

- Falar com você. – ela disse, e sua expressão foi preenchida por um sorriso perverso. – Sobre o coral.

- O que? – questionei.

- Queria saber como está indo as coisas. Claro que não quero espiar a concorrência, mas...

- Está tudo indo muito bem. – cortei, mesmo que não seja totalmente verdade. Tínhamos apenas essa tarde e amanhã para mais inscritos.

- Tem certeza? – ela ergueu sua sobrancelha loira.

- Sim. – respondi. – Era só isso?

- Não sei. – ela cruzou os braços e apoiou-se em apenas uma perna. – Ouvi dizer que Grifinória não foi uma casa de muito interesse para o coral.

- Não sei quem te contou isso. – então estreitei os olhos em sua direção. – Mas suponho que você já esteja arranjando espiões?

Ela não respondeu, e eu bufei.

- A competição nem ao menos começou e você já está trapaceando?

- Isso não vem ao caso. – ela fugiu, e eu suspirei, olhando para o teto. – Só quero que fique ciente que a competição não vai ser fácil. Nada fácil.

- Suas ameaças não me afetam.

- Pois deveria. – ela cerrou os lábios. – Afinal, meus vinte membros, e talvez mais, merecem bons competidores para massacrar.

Vinte? Merlim. Escondi minha expressão de choque.

- Pode apostar que terão. – respondi, sem recuar. – Mas quanto aos massacrados, não terei tanta certeza.

Ela deu uma risada sarcástica, e logo depois balançou a cabeça. Me controlei novamente.

- Tudo bem. Ignorei isso. – ela sorriu.

- Era só isso? – repeti, querendo ficar longe de sua personalidade insuportável.

- Não, só quero te dar uma coisa. – ela falou, e me estendeu um livro, que até então não havia percebido que estava segurando; estava muito ocupado controlando meus nervos.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, sem segurá-lo.

- Acho que vai ser útil para... _perdedores_ como você. – controle-se, controle-se. – _Regras de uma competição de coral._

Fiquei sem resposta, esperando mais explicações. Ela suspirou.

- Acho que vai ser útil você lê-lo. – ela falou, jogando-o para mim com relaxo. – E, só para você saber do que estou falando, veja a primeira regra da página 57. Só para você saber. – ela deu de ombros.

Eu já ia jogar o livro pela janela mais próxima, quando ela virou-se para continuar seu caminho, ainda com seu sorriso repugnante.

Quando tive certeza que ela estava longe o bastante, abri o livro, só por curiosidade, na página 57, que dizia:

_Regra nº23: TODOS OS CORAIS ESCOLARES QUE PARTICIPARÃO DE COMPETIÇÕES TEM QUE HAVER, NO MÍNIMO, DOZE PARTICIPANTES, SEM EXCEÇÕES._

Ah, não.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

James, Sirius e Peter decidiram "passear" por Hogwarts essa noite, mas eu não estava com muita vontade. Ainda mais porque James estava me tratando totalmente estranho sem motivos, o que me faz questionar que diabos eu fiz.

Aliás, eu já tinha que enfrentar noites de lua cheia o bastante para ter que andar por mais tempo por aí, sem falar em várias redações de Transfiguração que já estavam me preocupando.

E, perdido em pensamentos, não percebi como tudo estava diferente. Estavam fofocando novamente quando eu entrei na sala comunal, e deduzi que havia novidades sobre o coral. Nunca vi um assunto causar tanta polêmica antes.

Caminhei, nem tanto interessado, ao quadro de avisos. Disfarcei uma olhada, e me espantei. Droga.

Procurei por uma garota ruiva no amontoado de pessoas que ainda cochichavam entre si, quando a avistei bem no canto da sala, encolhida, quase abraçada ao seu livro de Feitiços.

- Lily? – perguntei cauteloso, me sentando na poltrona ao seu lado; ela não ergueu os olhos, talvez ignorando minha presença.

Ou, talvez, não ter me escutado.

- Er... Lily? – chamei, e agora mais alto. Ela não erguera a cabeça ainda.

Dei uma fraca balançada em seu braço esquerdo, e ela se espantou, quase derrubando a pilha de pergaminhos jogados em cima da mesa ao seu lado.

Descobri o porquê da sua súbita surdez, quando ela tirou do ouvido nada mais nada menos do que abafadores de ouvidos, geralmente usados na aula de Herbologia, mas estes eram bem menores, possibilitando que ela os escondesse debaixo do cabelo.

- Ah, hum... Oi, Remo. – ela deu um sorriso fraco, e parecia um pouco corada. – Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, mas você parece não estar, não é mesmo? – fui direto ao ponto, e seu rosto ficou da cor dos cabelos. – Posso saber o porquê disso?

Ela olhou para os abafadores em suas mãos, e suspirou.

- É que... bem... – ela suspirou novamente. – É o único jeito que arranjei para ignorar os murmurinhos desse povo idiota e tentar estudar.

Tentei, mas não resisti a rir.

- O que foi? – ela me perguntou com os olhos estreitados.

- Nada, é que... – procurei as palavras, mas ela já havia bufado e virado o rosto para o outro lado.

Os segundos se arrastavam enquanto Lily olhava emburrada pela janela e eu tentava regular minha respiração, parando de rir.

- Me desculpe. – falei finalmente, e ela voltou o rosto para mim. – Mas, eu apenas queria saber...

- Por que eu entrei para o coral? – ela completou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Pois é, eu também me pergunto.

- Como assim?

- Foi apenas uma aposta com Maria...

E ela começou a me contar toda a história, e a cada palavra fazia uma cara de choro, e quando terminou respirou fundo, fazendo eu supor que estava tentando se controlar.

- Mas o que exatamente era aposta? – perguntei, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas... – ela corou. – Não posso contar.

Talvez eu também não queira saber, pensei.

- E agora Remo, o que eu faço? – ela afundou a cabeça nas mãos, e quando voltou a falar sua voz saiu abafada. – Já virei fofoca por toda Grifinória e tenho certeza que agora a escola inteira está sabendo disso! Não consigo me imaginar sozinha segurando vela de Franco e Alice, simplesmente não consigo! Eu quero morrer.

Esperei um pouco ela se acalmar, mas não voltou a erguer a cabeça.

- Não precisa fazer tanto drama Lily... – falei, dando tapas fracos em seu ombro. – Você pode desistir depois, e você pode não ser aceita por cantar mal, quero dizer, se é que você canta mal...

- Se eu canto mal? – ela ergueu a cabeça, o rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas. – Eu simplesmente _não sei_ cantar! Nunca cantei na minha vida!

- No chuveiro. – tentei brincar, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca.

- Na escola? Aquelas músicas infantis...

- Não. – ela voltou a negar, e eu já estava intrigado.

- Nunca cantou nada? Mas...

- Na escola eu fingia cantar. – ela deu de ombros. – Eu apenas mexia os lábios, e a professora pensava que eu cantava. Mas eu nunca cantei, tenho pavor da minha voz.

Eu ainda estava a encarando.

- É impossível uma pessoa nunca ter cantado na vida. – eu balancei a cabeça. – Um verso, cantar junto com uma música...

- Amo ouvir música, mas nunca canto junto.

A encarei por longos segundos, esperando ela rir anunciando a brincadeira, mas pro meu espanto ela pareceu séria.

- Tá brincando. – eu disse enfim, e ela soltou um pequeno guincho, e voltou a afundar o rosto nas mãos.

- Vou ser um fracasso total! A monitora-chefe vergonha de Hogwarts!

- Lily, logo mais pessoas irão se inscrever e você não estará totalmente sozinha...

- Impossível. – ela fungou, levantando o rosto novamente para secar as lágrimas. – Amanhã é o último dia.

E aquilo não me fez mais argumentar. Apesar de Lily estar sendo dramática até demais, em sua visão, ela realmente estava perdida.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Você O QUÊ? – não consegui me controlar, e vi Madame Pomfrey me lançar um olhar de censura. – Você não pode ter feito isso!

- Mas... – Emelina começou, mas me remexi na cama, inquieta.

- Dorcas jogou aquela gosma em mim e você não falou nada a McGonagall? – perguntei mais uma vez. – Você pode até considerar a amizade com ela fielmente, mas cá entre nós aquilo foi totalmente injusto!

- Sophie, eu...

- Ela merece ser dedurada! Claro que merece! – continuei a extravasar minha raiva, e Emelina tinha uma expressão triste. – Droga Lina! – soltei um longo suspiro, e voltei a falar mais calmamente. – Pode deixar que eu conto a McGonagall.

- Não! – ela exclamou. – Sophie, Dorcas é nossa amiga...

- Ela que pensasse nisso antes de jogar aquele negócio em mim, o que causou uma vergonha danada no Salão Principal, se você não se lembra. E o que ela fez? Ficou rindo!

- Mas...

- Sem mais. Eu vou falar com ela assim que sair dessa droga de ala hospitalar.

Emelina não respondeu; olhou para o outro lado, indecifrável.

- Sinto muito, Lina. – controlei minha voz. – Sério, nada disso teria acontecido se Dorcas...

- Tudo bem, entendi. – Emelina assentiu e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

Um pequeno sorriso que não me deixou convencida.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Sirius havia sumido. Nunca conheci alguém que desaparece tão rápida e inexplicavelmente desse jeito. Só sei que estávamos dando uma volta pelos corredores vazios, em busca de alguma diversão – diga-se Ranhoso ou algumas garotas andando por aí -, quando Sirius anunciou que ia dar uma passada na cozinha e era pra nos encontrarmos no quinto andar. E agora nada. Sumiu, escafedeu-se, e estou aqui esperando ele há vinte minutos.

Com certeza achou uma garota primeiro que eu.

Pffff.

Sortudo.

E eu estava entediado, então deixa o Sirius pra lá. Vou pro dormitório, talvez Rabicho e Aluado estejam acordados...

Ao longo do caminhou não achei nenhum sinal de Sirius, estava tudo silencioso. Pelo visto o castelo inteiro estava dormindo, exceto eu e Sirius – e talvez uma garota que ele esteja agarrando.

Passei por algumas passagens secretas a fim de fugir de Filch e sua gata insuportável, e amaldiçoando Sirius por ter ficado com o mapa.

Então segui normalmente para a sala comunal, onde a Mulher Gorda me esperava, sonolenta, pois já estava acostumada com minha aparição noturna.

Quando entrei, pensando em encontrar o vazio da sala e então poder sentar em frente a lareira e refletir, como sempre faço, notei com surpresa que eu estava acompanhado. Acompanhado por...

Lily.

Ela estava perto da janela, com um pergaminho, um livro e uma pena na mão, me lembrando da extensa quantidade de redações que eu tinha que fazer – mesmo que isso não seja tão preocupante para mim. Estava de costas, olhando pra fora ocasionalmente e voltando a escrever em meio a um bocejo.

Hesitei um pouco, e soltei pigarro baixo. Andei.

- Não acha que está tarde demais para uma monitora ficar aqui sozinha? – perguntei forçando indiferença, e ela deu um pulo na cadeira tal o susto.

Ela olhou pra mim, eu olhei de volta. Sua expressão estava anormalmente cansada, como se... tivesse chorado. A curiosidade veio até a mim como um baque.

- E isso são horas de você estar aqui? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, e pra minha surpresa sua voz não estava irritante e superior como eu esperava, e nem ao menos parecia ralhar comigo! Estranho. – Onde estava?

- Cozinha. – respondi, e mesmo que eu soubesse que ela ia fazer uma careta me sentei na poltrona a sua frente.

Outra surpresa foi adicionada a minha lista quando ela não teve nenhuma reação, não pegou seu material e subiu correndo as escadas, ou me xingar para me expulsar. Não. Ela apenas olhou para fora da janela novamente. Minha cabeça estava se remoendo.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, pronto para revidar o "Não é da sua conta".

Mas ela deu de ombros.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Pare com isso. – eu soltei involuntariamente, a voz levemente irritada. A cabeça dela se virou para mim e o arrependimento tomou conta de minha respiração.

Mas ela pareceu não se ofender. Hã?

- Parar com o quê? – ela perguntou surpresa, e eu soltei um suspiro baixo.

- Você está... – hesitei novamente. – Me torturando.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e sua expressão estava totalmente questionadora.

- Está agindo diferente. – tentei explicar, me sentindo um idiota. – Não me xingou até agora, não me deu uma baita bronca por estar perambulando pelo castelo tão tarde, não me expulsou daqui...

Foi sua vez de suspirar, e ela se espreguiçou, o rosto exausto.

- Acho que não estou com ânimo para isso. – ela comentou, e pra minha incredulidade me lançou um pequeno sorriso.

Alguma coisa não estava no lugar.

- Ok, que brincadeira é essa? – perguntei, o idiota voltando. – Eu não acho nada engraçado beber uma poção Polissuco e sair fazendo isso, de jeito nenhum.

Ela riu, pro meu espanto.

- Receio que esteja ficando louco. – ela disse simplesmente, e eu cocei a cabeça.

Pensei nas possibilidades. A mais óbvia e claramente alta para meu entendimento é que tomaram uma Poção Polissuco com o cabelo ruivo de Lily, porque o que ela está fazendo não é normal.

A segunda alternativa é que ela tem um distúrbio de dupla personalidade. Hum. Essa é boa, muito boa. Porque no trem ela estava totalmente normal e quase educada comigo, e em Hogwarts voltou a ser uma ranzinza louca. Claro, depois de eu ter tentado a beijar. Argh. Essa possibilidade seria excluída se não fosse por aquelas palavras que ela havia me dito no Salão Principal que me deixou totalmente ofendido.

E por último ela deveria estar magoada, triste por alguma coisa que a magoou, ou com alguma preocupação na cabeça. Ela poderia estar com dificuldades nas aulas. Há! Que piada, não não. Tenho certeza que não é isso. Ela pode ter brigas na família... isso! Já ouvi falar – enquanto a investigava no quinto ano – que ela tem uma irmã trouxa e insuportável. Deve ser isso. Mas porque justo agora? Não. E se for...

Não.

Não, não, não.

Com certeza não é isso. Lily raramente se envolvia com garotos estúpidos de Hogwarts, e quando se envolvia eu ficaria sabendo rapidamente – e metido um soco no nariz do cara. E também Lily não parecia ser o tipo de garota que fica magoada por conta de alguma romance que não deu certo, a não ser que ela goste mesmo dele. Argh, droga. Não, não pode ser isso. Eu não vou deixar ser isso.

O tempo passou depressa enquanto eu me perdia nos meus pensamentos, e decidi manter a voz calmar ao perguntar.

- Está magoada com alguma coisa?

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, e coçou os olhos, o sono evidente.

- Mais ou menos. – ela disse enfim, e eu estava gostando do rumo de nossa conversa, porque, afinal, ela estava falando comigo.

- Se você quiser alguma ajuda... – falei um pouco baixo, com a intenção de não assustá-la.

- Acho que não há nada para se fazer. – respondeu, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu? – perguntei finalmente, e ela ponderou.

- É que eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça; acho que estava envergonhada. Merlim, lá vem bomba. – É que eu entrei pro coral.

Ah. Ah.

Ah!

É isso.

É ISSO!

Controle-se James Potter, você está parecendo um idiota.

- E por que? – questionei, contendo minha felicidade.

- Aposta. – ela resumiu com uma careta.

- MacDonald? – deduzi, e ela assentiu, sorrindo fraco novamente.

- Entendi. – pisquei.

Eu raciocinava um pouco enquanto o silêncio se estabelecia. Lily voltou a olhar pra fora da janela, batendo a pena no livro, até que decidi comentar.

- E você está triste por isso? – eu disse com a voz mais tranquila que pude. – Quero dizer, isso não é tanta preocupação, é?

- Pra mim é, e muita. – ela respondeu. – Não quero participar disso e virar motivo de zoação e crítica por todos.

- E você é de ligar para o que os outros pensam? – soltei, e ela se encolheu.

- Eu sei, só que... – ela abaixou o tom de voz, e quase tive que me aproximar mais pra conseguir ouvi-la. – Não me sinto bem fazendo isso... Eu não quero.

- Ora, então saia.

- Bem que eu queria, só que eu tenho que pelo menos fazer a audição. – ela disse tristemente, e fiquei triste também; era raro vê-la assim. – Parte da aposta.

- E qual foi a aposta?

Ela gemeu.

- Prefiro não dizer. – ela respondeu de um jeito estranho.

- Então eu já sei o que deve fazer. – tentei animá-la (do jeito que Sirius as vezes fazia com Aluado em vésperas de lua cheia).

- O quê? – ela me olhou com pouca esperança, enquanto eu sorria.

- Vá até a audição e cante. Mas cante mal. Muito mal. – falei, e ela fez uma expressão engraçada entre melancolia e diversão.

- Isso é fácil pra mim. – ela respondeu, adquirindo uma postura mais confortável. – Porque acho que o Professor Moreau não vai aceitar alguém que cante mal.

- Bem, esse é o ponto. – balancei a cabeça em afirmação, e ela sorriu.

- Fui boba em não ter pensado nisso antes.

- E mesmo que você entre – completei, enquanto ela parecia relaxar -, é só sair depois. Simples assim.

Ela deu uma risada baixa.

- É, tem razão. – ela concordou, e ri junto dela, talvez feliz por vê-la voltar a rir tão espontaneamente.

- Não precisa se preocupar muito. Isso não é tão sério assim tanto quanto você pensava. – eu disse.

- É. – ela falou, e me lançou um olhar bem diferente: ternura. Pisquei. – Obrigada.

Processei sua voz totalmente macia e grata, e então tive vontade de pular a janela que ela tanto olhava de felicidade.

- Não há de que, Lily. – arrisquei um pouco mais, mas ela apenas começou a recolher suas coisas, mas não de um jeito bruto e enraivecido.

- Acho que vou dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia, não é? – ela falou, e se pôs de pé, fazendo com que eu fizesse o mesmo. – Obrigada mais uma vez.

Ela me deu um último sorriso e caminhou até as escadas circulares, enquanto eu via seu cabelo ruivo sumir.

Quando me certifiquei que ela não voltaria – talvez se esquecido de alguma coisa -, fiz um gesto de vitória, e depois me sentei na poltrona em frente a lareira, pela primeira vez tendo pensamentos bons, pensamentos sobre ela.

Aquilo, sem dúvida nenhuma, fora um progresso.

* * *

><p>SEXTA-FEIRA<p>

Dorcas POV:

A droga da claridade da janela mal fechada de Geovana Kummer acabou por me acordar. Dei algumas remexidas na cama, bocejos, gemidos, suspiros, enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro, tudo isso repetidas vezes até decidir levantar.

Esfreguei os olhos e me virei pra sair da cama, mas percebi uma sombra a minha frente, meio que impedindo meu caminho. Pisquei pra desembaçar minha visão quando notei...

- Sophie? – perguntei, mas eu nunca esperaria por aquela sua reação.

- ! – ela gritou, e então senti meu corpo ser sufocado por seu peso. A garota estava louca!

Ela pulou em cima de mim com rapidez, puxando meu cabelo e dando tapas nos lugares mais possíveis; tentei revidar, mas eu havia acabado de acordar e fui pega totalmente de surpresa, deem crédito!

- Para! Para! – eu repetia, enquanto tentava me afastar, mas estava doendo. Argh!

- Sophie! Para com isso! – Emelina gritava alarmada. – Para!

Ouvi o grito assustado das outras garotas do dormitório, enquanto eu gemia de dor com mais um puxão de cabelo.

- Isso – Sophie puxou com mais força – é pra você aprender – puxou o outro lado – a nunca mais – achei que meu couro cabeludo ia sair – fazer aquilo!

- Sophie! – houve mais um grito vindo de Emelina, quando senti minha respiração pulsar quando ela foi retirada de cima de mim.

Levantei da cama com dificuldade, e vi as três garotas segurarem Sophie pelos ombros. Sabia que estava ficando louca, pois me olhava de forma estranha e muito raivosa.

- Você... – tossi. – Você tá louca?

- NÃO FINJA QUE ESTÁ COM AMNÉSIA! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM O QUE FEZ! – ela berrou, tentando se soltar.

- Sophie... – Emelina arfava com o esforço. – Sophie, vamos descer!

- Não!

- Você acabou de sair da ala hospitalar, tem que descansar!

- Não antes de...

- Vamos! – Emelina puxou com mais força, e estava conseguindo com êxito levar a doida pra fora do quarto.

Acariciei, carrancuda, meu pescoço e cabeça, que por sinal estava doendo muito. Olhei com irritação para as outras duas que sobraram no dormitório (que nunca gostei muito por sinal), e ambas me olhavam com uma fraca expressão acusadora, se perguntando o que eu fiz para tal escândalo.

- 'Tão olhando o que? – perguntei irritada; as duas deram de ombros e voltaram para suas camas.

Estava ainda absorvendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, quando ouvi passos apressados. A porta se escancarou, e eis que vem Sophie novamente.

Mas agora eu estava preparada.

- Fique longe de mim sua louca, estou preparada agora e...

Mas ela estava com sua varinha.

Os gritos foram altos quando voei pra fora da cama e senti meu corpo bater contra a parede. Senti algo muito dolorido nas costas, mas o feitiço não pareceu me machucar.

- Sophie, você é louca? – Emelina perguntou alarmada, correndo a me ajudar a levantar. Sim minha cara Lina, ela é. – Você tá bem, Dorcas?

- Tirando o fato da dor nas costelas, sim. – respondi, e então meu olhar parou sobre as outras garotas, inclusive Sophie, que gargalharam.

Hã?

- Parem de rir do meu sofrimento! – rosnei, mas elas se dobravam até agora.

- Oh... – Emelina murmurou, mordendo o lábio.

- O que foi? – perguntei, olhando de uma para outra.

Emelina não respondeu, ainda me encarava com uma expressão estranha, enquanto as outras continuavam a rir descontroladamente.

Droga, ninguém ria de Dorcas Meadowes, ninguém.

- O que foi? – repeti, e dessa vez irritada.

- Dorcas, er... – Emelina começou, enquanto Kummer se agachava aos risos.

- Que diabos... – murmurei sem entender, e foi minha vez de gritar.

Um grito que eu tinha certeza que Hogwarts inteira ouviu.

Ai. Meu. Santo. Merlim.

Tudo teve sua explicação quando me virei para ver meu reflexo no espelho. O que eu esperava? Minha camisa rasgada, meu olho inchado, um sangue escorrendo na minha cara... Mas aquilo... aquilo era bem pior.

Meus olhos arregalados e prestes a descer lágrimas – coisa rara em mim - via meu cabelo. Ou melhor, meu resto de cabelo. Toda a parte superior havia sido simplesmente arrancada fazendo com que eu ficasse careca na frente e com cabelo atrás.

Ah, não. Não, não, não.

NÃO!

- NÃO! – gritei, e saí correndo; Emelina estava prestes a me segurar, temendo meu ataque violento a Sophie, mas eu simplesmente fui em direção ao banheiro e fechei a porta com força suficiente para arrancá-la da parede.

Força pra ninguém no mundo saber que Dorcas Meadowes estava chorando, e que a mesma estava jurando vingança à pessoa que julgava ser sua amiga.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Lily, tenho uma ótima notícia pra você! – cheguei correndo animadamente na mesa do café. Lily conversava – um pouco mais entusiasmada, para minha surpresa – com Alice.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, parando a colher de mingau a caminho da boca.

- Houve mais um escrito para te fazer companhia. – anunciei, e Lílian deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Quem?

- Eu não o conheço, mas ele deve ser um gatinho! – falei, sentando-me a seu lado. – É John Khan.

Alice se engasgou com o cereal, e Lílian deu um tapa na testa, balançando a cabeça.

- O que foi? Vocês o conhecem? – perguntei, olhando de uma a outra.

- John Khan é um segundanista, e, pelo que eu ouvir falar, é um futuro maroto. – Alice riu, depois de conseguir respirar novamente.

- Já cobri várias detenções dele. – Lily confirmou.

- Bom, mas nada significa que ele não seja interessante. – dei de ombros e vi Alice e Lily se entreolharem. – Quero dizer, os novos não são nada desaproveitáveis, não é mesmo?

- Maria – Lily frisou, me olhando com ceticismo -, ele bate no meu ombro.

- Mas você não é tão alta, então...

- Maria – Lily me interrompeu com o mesmo olhar -, por que eu estou achando que você está tentando se redimir por ter me forçado a entrar para o coral?

Não respondi.

- Em todo o caso, eu já estou melhor. – ela continuou, voltando ao seu prato. – Já tive uma boa reflexão e não estou mais nervosa.

- Isso é novidade. – Alice respondeu em meu lugar. – O que eu totalmente esperava de você é ficar histérica até amanhã.

- Bom, - Lily deu um sorriso estranho, enquanto jogava a mochila sobre os ombros – na verdade eu já tenho um plano.

E dizendo isso saiu pelo corredor sem dar nenhuma explicação de sua frase misteriosa.

- Peraí, o que ela quis dizer com isso? – perguntei imediatamente para Alice, que deu de ombros.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

Argh, droga. O que será que Lílian Evans estava aprontando?

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

Passei por Lily quando estava indo tomar café no Salão Principal, e ela me deu um aceno seguido por um sorriso. Alice e Maria conversavam na mesa, absortas demais, pois nem notaram minha presença, até eu falar alguma coisa.

- Oi. – falei, e Alice sorriu.

- Bom dia, Franco. Como vai?

- Ótimo, e vocês? – falei enquanto trazia para mim um prato de torradas.

- Estamos bem. – Maria respondeu, e então olhou de mim para Alice com um olhar repentinamente estranho.

- O que foi? – eu e Alice perguntamos em coro.

- Nada. – Maria começou a recolher suas coisas, e então se levantou. – Só não quero segurar v... – pigarreou. – Segurar vaga na cadeira, na aula de Transfiguração pra Lily, sabe como é. Então já estou indo.

- Tchau. – Alice disse simplesmente, e quando a olhei estava totalmente corada.

- Não entendi. – falei com sinceridade, e Alice apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Ela é louca, não dê muita importância. – ela falou, mesmo me deixando totalmente confuso. – Mas então... Ansioso para amanhã?

Soltei um pequeno gemido.

- Mais ou menos.

- Mais pra mais ou mais pra menos? – ela disse com diversão, talvez rindo do meu medo de plateias.

- Pra mais. – soltei com um suspiro, e ela riu. – Mas eu não vou cantar, de qualquer forma.

- Não vai? – Alice parou de rir para erguer as sobrancelhas com ar duvidoso. – Então está participando por quê?

- Por você. – falei isso rapidamente, e nós dois coramos, fazendo questão de olhar para lados opostos.

- Estou um pouco nervosa também. – ela comentou olhando somente para seu prato. – Mas é medo de não ser aceita.

- Você disse que sempre te disseram que canta bem. – tentei animá-la, mesmo com a ideia de que se ela desistisse eu sairia também.

- É o que dizem, mas não tive muito treino. – ela falou, dando de ombros. – Mas o que vale é tentar.

- Tem razão. – concordei.

E agora que eu parei para pensar, eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como eu sairia dessa. Eu não sei cantar, de maneira alguma. E vou pagar vexame.

Ah, droga.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Livrando-me dos pombinhos, caminhei sem rumo, fazendo qualquer coisa para dar o horário para primeira aula.

Tive que dar meia volta num corredor um pouco movimentado porque vi que Jason McKinnon estava vindo exatamente na minha direção. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir idiotas falarem na minha cabeça.

Nenhum.

Mas conseguiram. Estava ainda andando por aí feito uma barata tonta quando senti um puxão no meu braço e fui levada para a outra extremidade do corredor, um lugar comparavelmente mais vazio.

- Ai, seu idiota! – xinguei a plenos pulmões.

- Shhhhh! – ele fez um sinal com o dedo. – Preciso falar com você.

- Já está falando. – falei mal-humorada. Qual é, meu braço estava doendo!

- É sobre _ela_. – ele ignorou minha ironia.

- Fala logo. – cortei.

- Ela está se envolvendo com alguém? – ele perguntou, mas sinceramente, ele não parecia tão interessado. Que estranho.

- Que eu saiba não.

- Ah. – ele comentou simplesmente, e se encostou numa coluna próxima.

- Por que tanto desinteresse? – perguntei, puxando assunto. Afinal, eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Desinteresse? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Se fosse desinteresse eu não estaria te perguntando sobre ela!

- Aham, sei. – falei nem um pouco convencida. – Quando você me abordou ontem estava muito mais entusiasmado.

- Impressão sua. – ele disse, dando um suspiro indiferente. – Estou indo para aula. Até.

- Até. – respondi, escondendo um sorriso, enquanto via ele se afastar.

Esse aí não tem jeito.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- ... estou simplesmente falando que você não deveria ter feito aquilo. – Emelina insistia, tomando mais um gole de seu suco de abóbora.

E lá estávamos nós na cozinha, sendo totalmente bem recepcionada pelos elfos de lá, fugindo de supostos comentários que poderiam estar correndo pelo Salão Comunal.

- Eu me descontrolei, tá legal? – fiz um gesto nervoso com as mãos, porque eu estava realmente arrependida. Quero dizer, em partes. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, Madame Pomfrey vai dar um jeito.

- Mas acho que esses tipos de feitiço demoram. E você sabe que Dorcas ama o cabelo dela mais que sua própria mãe. – Emelina fez uma careta relembrando-se do que Dorcas sempre dizia.

- Sempre disse que ela ficava parecendo o Slash com aquele penteado. – contive o riso, quando Lina me olhou repreensiva.

- Ela deve estar uma fera. – Emelina disse tristemente.

- Fera? Fera ficou eu quando ela jogou aquele negócio em mim! – falei irritada. – Pode ter sido cruel da minha parte o feitiço, mas os puxões de cabelo ela bem que mereceu!

Emelina balançou a cabeça negativamente, e começou a olhar para seu copo, a expressão meio desanimada.

- Me desculpe. – relaxei meus ombros, mas Emelina balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Não é a mim que você deve se desculpar.

- Mas você está triste.

- Não é por causa disso.

- Então é pelo quê?

Ela não respondeu, e pra meu incômodo, apenas balançou a cabeça novamente.

Fitei ela durante os segundos de silêncio, quando ela falou.

- As pessoas deveriam parar de nos julgar. – comentou com um longo suspiro.

- Hein? – questionei, mas ela já havia entregado o copo a um elfo de cara cordial, e em seguida se levantou.

- Acho que já estamos atrasadas para aula de McGonagall. – ela mudou de assunto completamente, e eu fiquei perdida. – Vamos?

- Er... Vamos. – entreguei minha tigela vazia de cereal a outro elfo que viera a mim correndo, e então caminhamos em direção a saída.

_As pessoas deveriam parar de nos julgar._ Sério, eu não entendi nada desse comentário. O que ela quis dizer com isso? O que isso tinha a ver com nosso assunto?

Será que ela se referiria as pessoas que me julgaram naquele momento constrangedor no Salão Principal? É o mais óbvio.

Ou não. Não sei.

Ela tinha que me explicar isso depois.

* * *

><p><span>Lílian POV:<span>

Certo, eu não tenho a mínima ideia porque diabos eu fiz isso.

Só sei que fiz.

Oi, Potter. – LE

Lily? Oi. – JP

Eu queria mais uma vez agradecer por ontem. Acho que te deixei com medo. – LE

Sem dúvida, você não me deu medo. Tem dias piores. – JP

Tem razão. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada. – LE

Não há de quê. – JP

Achei estranho você agir daquele jeito, depois de tudo aquilo que eu te disse antes. – LE

Relaxa, coisas do passado. – LE

Obrigada. – LE

Como vai a expectativa? – JP

Expectativa para que? – LE

Para a audição amanhã. – JP

Tudo como planejado. – LE

Boa sorte. Dê o pior de si. – JP

Darei. Obrigada de novo. – LE

Estou lisonjeado com tanta gratidão. – JP

Acho que é a única coisa que posso lhe oferecer. – LE

Tem algo a mais que com certeza eu aceitaria. – JP

O quê? – LE

Sua amizade. – JP

Bem, vou pensar no seu caso. – LE

Pense, vou esperar por sua resposta. – JP

E o sinal tocou. Devo dizer o tanto que fiquei incomodada com o "Tem algo a mais que com certeza eu aceitaria"? Eu esperava outra coisa, não vou negar que fiquei surpresa...

Amigos? Hum. Não sei. Ele é meio idiota as vezes, talvez ele tenha dupla personalidade, tanto que tentou me beijar no outro dia! Eu não sei, estou confusa demais agora para pensar nas possibilidades.

E ainda havia Alice e Maria.

- O que você tanto trocava bilhetinhos com _James Potter_? – Alice perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para as masmorras (Maria se esquecera que seu rumo era diferente, tal sua curiosidade).

- Estava agradecendo ele... por ontem. – respondi querendo fugir do assunto, que eu tinha certeza que era impossível, porque, afinal, era de Maria que estamos falando.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, olhos arregalados, e, no caso de Maria, maliciosos.

E eu tive que contar toda a história, o que ocupou toda nossa caminhada para as masmorras. Maria, mais feliz do que nunca por uma coisa totalmente sem sentido, tivera que refazer o caminho para Runas.

Alice também pareceu satisfeita, e ainda repito que isso é totalmente sem sentido. Argh.

Ignorei tudo isso, e voltei a possibilidade de James Potter ser meu amigo.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Quando a sineta tocou anunciando o almoço, tive que _seguir_ Emelina pra fora da sala, já que ela nem ao menos quis me esperar. Ficou quieta em todas as aulas, só dizia palavras monossilábicas quando eu perguntava alguma coisa sobre a matéria. Seu olhar andava vago e distante, e Flitwick teve que chamar sua atenção duas vezes na aula.

- Algo aqui não tá certo. – falei pra ela entre o amontoado de alunos que passavam por nós. – Não está certo.

Ela me olhou sem nenhuma emoção.

- Ah. – disse simplesmente, e eu me contive para não bater meu livro de Feitiços na cabeça dela.

- Emelina Vance, algo aqui não está certo com _você_! – disse com a esperança que ela saísse desse transe estranho. – Eu te conheço, e algo te incomoda! Veja, se for pela Dorcas...

- Ainda acho que deve pedir desculpas a ela. – Emelina olhou pro teto, pela primeira vez falando mais que uma palavra. – Mas não é isso que me incomoda.

- Então o que é? – perguntei, deixando clara minha curiosidade.

Emelina me fitou bem, e depois caminhou pra dentro do Salão sem dizer nenhuma palavra; eu a segui.

- Emelina Vance, estou avisando que é pra você parar com mistérios e... – parei de andar, minhas últimas palavras sumindo no ar.

Droga. Dorcas, a Traidora, estava lá sentada na mesa, entre algumas garotas nojentas que eram suas amigas antigamente – como Veronica Gravelle, conhecida como a garota do engano (suas atitudes remotas faziam com que surgissem boatos que o Chapéu Seletor havia se confundido, e a mandara para Grifinória ao invés da Sonserina – digamos que geralmente ela andava com sonserinas, coisa muito anormal).

Mas então, Dorcas estava lá, para meu – pouco – arrependimento, com um lenço disfarçado na cabeça.

Não estava tão mal. Mentira. Estava estranho para Dorcas Meadowes, que geralmente só optava por usar seu cabelo sempre solto.

Emelina também havia parado no caminho, e me olhou por cima do ombro. Fiz um breve olhar significativo, e ela pareceu entender, pois se sentou o mais longe possível do grupo. Eu a acompanhei, sentando perto de Alice Brown e Franco Longbottom – boatos do novo casalzinho -, mas mesmo assim, era melhor do que sentar perto de Dorcas – que eu senti me fuzilar com o olhar quando passei por ela.

Argh.

- Junto de Veronica Gravelle? – fiz um muxoxo de repulsa. – Que horror, ela deve estar _realmente_ nervosa.

- Acho que ela se sente traída e não quer ficar perto de nós, ou melhor, de você. – Emelina enfatizou a última palavra, mas na verdade não estava olhando pra mim, e sim para o quase casalzinho ao nosso lado.

Estava olhando meio... desgostosa.

Então me veio um clique na cabeça, e olhei de Emelina para Alice e Franco, e para Emelina novamente.

E tudo se clareou.

- EMELINA, QUEM É ELE? – gritei mais alto que pretendia, e grande parte dos alunos presentes se viraram para me olhar.

Sério, sou a maior pagadora de micos do mundo!

Tentei disfarçar abaixando a cabeça para meu prato até as vozes aumentarem e continuar o almoço sem olhar pra mim. Emelina, por acaso, também havia corado.

- Do que você tá falando? – ela falou quase num sussurro.

- Aquele seu papo de "parar de julgar as pessoas" era sobre você! – conclui com uma felicidade tremenda, me sentindo a Sherlock Holmes.

Para meu agrado, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Soltei uma pequena risada.

- Não... não é isso. – ela disse constrangida, e eu levantei a mão para impedi-la de continuar.

- Sem problemas, minha cara amiga. Estou a ouvidos. – eu disse naturalmente, escondendo meu entusiasmo, porque, afinal, Emelina estava namorando!

Sabe qual foi a última vez que a vi relacionada com algum menino? Tipo... nunca. Desde que a conheci, ou seja, desde nossos sete anos em Hogwarts. Sabe-se lá se ela teve seu rolinho perto de onde mora, mas em Hogwarts, nunca.

Na verdade, nem eu. Ou melhor, sim. E prefiro não lembrar daquele lufano retardado.

E agora eu estava feliz, porque era conhecimento geral que Emelina Vance era a primeira e maior tímida de Hogwarts, seguida por Alice Brown. E agora essa bomba! Já estava na hora, quero dizer, Brown estava tão grudada a Longbottom...

- Você vai rir de mim. – Emelina declarou, e eu balancei a cabeça.

- De jeito nenhum. – respondi, e não reprimindo minha boca, soltei: - Quem é o cara?

- Cara? – seus olhos arregalaram. – Que cara?

- Ora... o cara! – comentei com uma risada, me divertindo com sua cara perdida. É, pelo visto ela não esperava a pergunta de cara.

- Não entendi. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas em minha direção.

- Quem é ele? – fiz um gesto com o dedo, bebericando meu suco.

- Er... ele? Bem... sei lá, er. Você quer dizer o Professor Moreau?

Me engasguei e contorci, e tossi e quase caí do banco, tamanho meu susto. Como era pra ser, muitos me encaravam, mas meu choque ignorou-os.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Criatura, fala baixo! – Emelina implorou.

- C-como, assim? – gaguejei, ainda me recuperando.

- Ora, você sabia eu...!

- Emelina, você está NAMORANDO o nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Nosso professor? – falei mais baixo a última parte, pois era estranho pronunciar aquilo.

- Que? – Emelina teria se engasgado se estivesse bebendo algo como eu, mas, esqueci, eu sou a única retardada que consegue essa travessura. – Não! Não, você tá louca! Eu...

- Então o que ele tem a ver com isso? – perguntei, totalmente confusa.

- Coral! Professor Moreau coordena o coral! É disso que estou falando! – ela exclamou, aturdida.

Ah.

Coral.

- Não já menino nenhum? – perguntei, meio desapontada.

- Não! Eu... – ela olhou para os lados. – Estou querendo entrar para o coral.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Mas estou com medo de me julgarem, e você sabe que isso me incomoda! – ela continuou, constrangida.

- Coral? – falei.

- É. – ela confirmou, torcendo as mãos. – Hoje é o último dia já, eu queria tanto entrar, mas... Você e Dorcas falariam e... Ah.

Ela nem me deixou responder, pegou sua mochila e saiu caminhando depressa pelo Salão, indo Sabe-Merlim-Onde.

Mas eu acho que sabia. E precisava ir até lá.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Ei, cadê o Aluado? – Rabicho perguntou com a boca cheia, e em meio aos barulhos de talheres que enchiam o Salão Principal, ouvi Sirius soltar uma risada.

- Deve estar se agarrando com a Evans por aí!

Senti o ardor subir pelo meu pescoço, e segurando o garfo com mais força que o necessário, tentei ignorar o comentário ridículo.

- Isso é sério. – Rabicho comentou, abaixando a voz. – Vocês sabem que a lua cheia anda se aproximando...

- Claro que sabemos, assim como sabemos que ele está bem. – controlei minha voz, evitando olhar para Almofadinhas, que ainda estava com ar de riso.

- Lílian deve estar o consolando. – Sirius soltou sua risada de cachorro, e eu simplesmente olhei para o teto encantado, que hoje estava meio nublado.

- Acho que você está tentando fugir do assunto, Almofadas. – Rabicho disse, dessa vez debochado. – Ainda não explicou o motivo pelo qual você estava estranho ontem.

Voltei toda minha atenção para conversa dessa vez, e Sirius ficara sério. Devo uma a Rabicho.

- Tem razão. – olhei com malícia quando vi Sirius encher sua boca de comida. – Vai explicar agora?

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, a boca estufada propositalmente.

- É melhor você parar com essa ideia de me atormentar com Lily, Almofadinhas. – sorri de uma forma perversa. – Eu posso te atormentar _ainda mais._

- Ainda porque – Rabicho tornou a falar -, você estava trocando bilhetinhos com ela hoje mesmo, não é?

Vi Sirius engoli depressa, e me olhar com surpresa.

- Bilhetinhos com Lily? Por quê? Quando foi que eu não vi? – ele soltou as perguntas, e eu fiz indiferença.

- Estava ajudando ela, pois ela está meio em crise por ter entrado no coral.

- Ela entrou no coral? – Sirius perguntou com desdém, e eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado.

- Aposta com MacDonald, novamente. – respondi entre uma colherada de rosbife. – Você anda tão antenado, Almofadas...

- Mas eu não vi vocês trocarem nada. – ele disse pensativo.

- Claro, você estava dormindo na carteira.

- Em que aula?

- Feitiços. – respondi, e Sirius parou um tempo, franzindo a testa.

- E desde quando vocês conversam?

Comecei a contar a história, sendo interrompido algumas vezes pelos seus comentários sem sentido. Devo admitir que fiquei grato por ele ter sumido aquele dia. Teve boas consequências.

Eu espero.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Tenho certeza que vocês vão ser ótimos amigos. – eu insistia para Lily enquanto entrávamos no Salão Principal, já lotado.

- Pra mim tanto faz, Maria. – Lily respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Não precisa fazer tanto alarde, aliás, eu tenho muitas coisas ainda pra me preocupar.

E então passamos perto dos três marotos que conversavam, e nós duas falamos um "olá" em uníssono, seguido por um sorriso. Com desânimo, não percebi nenhuma mudança na expressão de Lily.

- Coral. Já é amanhã e vai ser um fracasso. – Lily tornou a falar. – Eu segurando vela e outro garoto bagunceiro que não tenho ideia do que pretende fazer, quero dizer – ela suspirou -, tenho certeza que ele não entrou sem motivos.

- Ora, nunca se sabe... Ei! Não senta aí! – puxei seu braço para outra direção. – Muito perto de Jason McKinnon...

- Só tem lugares perto da...

Mas já havíamos nos sentado. Nos atrasamos um pouco porque Lily teve que barrar uns alunos soltando bomba de bosta dentro de uma armadura, e Alice seguiu direto pra cá com Franco.

- Eu não acredito. – Lily murmurou desgostosa pra mim.

Não sabia do que ela se referia, só ao seguir seu olhar, diretamente a duas garotas rodeadas por outras duas sextanistas que não me lembrava do nome, mas que não eram nada agradáveis. Entendi a careta de Lily, afinal, era Veronica Gravelle.

Veronica Gravelle MacDonald, infelizmente membro da minha família, que eu sempre tive a máxima vontade de manter distância. Sinceramente, mesmo que as pessoas saibam, nunca iam acreditar que ela era minha prima, porque eu sou melhor amiga de sua antiga arqui-inimiga.

Lily e Veronica não se dão muito bem por que:

#Motivo 1: Veronica tinha/ocasionalmente tem o passatempo de zombar do cabelo de Lily. Não que seja feio, definitivamente não é, pois eu tenho plena certeza que muita gente naquela escola invejava aqueles cabelos ruivos. Não. Lily apenas não o arrumava do jeito que elas estavam acostumadas, usando milhares de feitiços para torna-los perfeitos. Lily não era do tipo que se maquiava, que se importa pra esse tipo de coisa. Todo mundo sabia que ela era inteligente e amigável – exceto com James Potter -, e que tinha certo charme, que era escondido por sua pose de monitora-chefe e garota rígida. Bem, eles não estão certos. Merlim sabe o tanto que estão errados!

#Motivo 2: No terceiro ano, Lily tinha um amor platônico por Dennis Smith, um garoto da Corvinal, que na época tinha olhos lindamente azuis e cabelos angelicais. Na época. Hoje ele fora tomado por espinhas e parece que ficou anoréxico, tanto sua magreza. Lily continua achando ele bonito, mas eu sei que isso é sentimento de infância. Mas acontece que tudo isso caiu nos ouvidos de Veronica, e elas meio que competiram pelo garoto, que ficou com medo e acabou nos braços de Dorcas Meadowes, que por acaso é a outra criatura que está acompanhada dela nesse momento.

E não está com uma expressão muito amigável.

Iih, lá vem encrenca.

- Veja só quem é. – Veronica abriu a boca pra falar, e senti um arrepio com aquela voz forçada dela. Aquela não era sua voz, eu sabia, pois ela se soltava frequentemente em nossas reuniões de família. Parecia que ela queria porque queria ter uma voz de patricinha invocada.

- Caranguejo-de-fogo. – Dorcas zombou, e as duas trocaram pequenos sorrisos.

Não tinha nada contra Dorcas, ela era legal, mas apenas quando está com Sophie e Emelina, mas agora... É como dizem, andando com más companhias.

- Pelo menos não tenho que escondê-lo debaixo de um capuz, cria vergonha na sua cara antes de falar dos outros. – Lílian respondeu seca. Bem, esqueci de avisar que o tempo a ensinou algumas lições a ignorar víboras.

Dorcas, inexplicavelmente, ficou séria.

- É lamentável que algumas pessoas não tenham senso de moda. – Veronica disse com desdém.

- É lamentável que algumas pessoas não entendam que sua voz chega a machucar os tímpanos de quem a ouve. – Lily retrucou. Hoje ela está fatal.

- Você continua se achando a espertinha, não é mesmo Evans? – ela disse com sarcasmo, e um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios entupidos de gloss.

- Deixa a gente em paz, Veronica. – murmurei, e ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ah, olá priminha. Não te notei aí. – falou. Sínica do caramba.

- Isso é bom. – falei com um sorriso falso, que ela retribuiu.

Mas por sorte elas não voltaram a nos encher. Como havíamos sido uma das últimas a chegar, logo o Salão foi se esvaziando, e com ele as turminha irritante perto de nós, que com certeza foi retocar a maquiagem antes da próxima aula.

Argh.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Caminhava sem ter pra onde ir. Estava quase na hora da próxima aula e eu só queria fugir daquele Salão Principal, fugir dos julgamentos que eu já ouvia sair da boca de Sophie.

Andava meio correndo, e por sorte não encontrei com ninguém; todo mundo estava no almoço – até mesmo Filch – então tinha os corredores única e somente pra mim.

Isso era bom.

Estou receando o que Sophie vai dizer a respeito dessa minha ideia de entrar pro coral, e eu já podia ouvir sair as risadas desdenhosas e as críticas não-construtivas de sua boca. E isso me fazia sentir mal.

Talvez eu poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo e...

Ops. Trombei com alguém.

- Me desculpe... eu realmente não te vi. – falei com sinceridade. Quando eu estava perdida em pensamentos eu fico _realmente_ perdida.

- Não foi nada. Eu estava distraído.

Então somos dois.

Era Remo Lupin, um dos marotos. O que ele estaria fazendo andando por aí? Ah, claro. Ele é monitor. Mas considerando que é um maroto é meio estranho pensar nele como um monitor.

- Pensei que fosse a única que estava se isolando do Salão Principal. – comentei, e ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

Então o fitei com atenção, e percebi que ele tinha uma expressão meio cansada e doente. Parecia muito velho para apenas dezessete anos.

- Você está bem? – perguntei alarmada e temerosa. Que estranho.

- Tô, eu só preciso ir a... – ele não terminou; parecia encontrar dificuldade para falar.

- Ala hospitalar? – completei, e ele parecia prestes a desmontar.

- Sim. – disse fraco, e eu comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Er, eu... Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. – decidi, então com esforço coloquei ele em pé, apoiando-se no meu ombro.

- Não... – ele murmurou, mas mudou ideia ao tentar protestar, afinal, parecia estar sofrendo muito ao apenas abrir a boca.

Caramba, isso é muito estranho. O que será que aconteceu?

Eu só sabia que precisava ajudar. A enfermaria não está tão longe.

* * *

><p><span>David Moreau POV:<span>

Estava trancado na minha sala, almoçando; coisa anormal para um professor novato fazer. Mas eu estava totalmente irritado. Muito mais que irritado. É claro, com ela.

Que por acaso arranjou uma diversão nada agradável a usar contra mim. Meu cabelo.

- Ei, Moreau. – ela me chamou quando eu estava prestes a ir para o Salão e me sentar na habitual mesa dos funcionários. Tive a imensa vontade de ignorar o chamado.

- Fale, Stanley. – disse entediado e sem nenhum pouco de interesse.

- Tenho algo pra te dar. – ouvi sua voz se aproximar.

- Se for mais um livro de regras, pode ficar sabendo que eu estou pouco ligando pr... – comecei, me virando a fim de ficar de frente pra ela, quando me espantei com o pequeno pote quase enfiado embaixo de meu nariz.

- Gel. – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Sinceramente, acho que você precisa de um, sabe. Seus cabelos andam muito... rebeldes.

E deu uma risadinha desagradável, que sinalizava que ela estava se divertindo com meu incômodo.

Apesar da raiva, não respondi.

- Gel. – ela repetiu. – Usado pelos trouxas para dar um retoque no cabelo, o que provavelmente você está precisando _muito_ nesse instante.

- Eu sei o que é. – respondi entre dentes. – E sinto muito, mas recuso seu presente. Estou satisfeito do jeito que ele está.

- Ah, sim. Mas eu não. Nem um pouco na verdade. – ela disse com uma careta. – Se você soubesse a repulsa que me dá quando olho para cima...

- Apenas não olhe, ou melhor... – falei ríspido, perdendo a paciência e voltando a caminhar. – Esqueça que existo!

E enquanto caminhava não pude deixar de ouvir: "Pode ficar sossegado, tem outro em cima da sua mesa!".

E era pra minha sala que eu estava indo, afinal, não estava com ânimo nenhum de ter que olhar pra sua cara nojenta e ouvir suas bajulações para Dumbledore novamente, não mesmo. Cheguei em minha sala, joguei minha pasta de lado, e com um rápido aceno de varinha fiz o outro pote de gel idêntico ao que ela havia me mostrado voar para outro lado da sala, fazendo um grande barulho ao cair dentro do lixo.

Estava de muito mau humor, sim. Até ver o aviso novamente. Outro inscrito antes mesmo do almoço? Isso sim era motivo de mudança de humor rápida.

Fui em direção à cópia e lá estava mais um nome desconhecido, o segundo de hoje, pra ser mais exato. John Khan era um desconhecido pra mim, aluno do segundo ano, fama de bagunceiro. Isso me desanimou um pouco até eu ver o novo nome.

E aqui estou eu, divagando sobre porque aquela garota havia entrado, e tentando me lembrar de seu rosto. Sem dúvidas, a cada vez que mais se inscreviam, mais curioso eu ficava. E, claro, satisfeito.

* * *

><p><span>Pedro Pettigrew POV:<span>

- É sério, ela é louca. – Sirius concluiu num balançar de cabeça, se entupindo de pudim, e quando voltou a falar quase cuspia na cara de James. – Quero dizer, disso todo mundo sabia, não é?

- Engula antes de falar, Almofadinhas. – Pontas ralhou. – E ela não é louca, só é...

- Portadora de distúrbios mentais, sim. – Sirius interrompeu, enfim engolindo. – Veja bem, apenas loucos se inscrevem em corais estúpidos.

- Foi uma aposta. – falei o que James tinha dito centenas de vezes.

- Isso não justifica que é uma loucura da parte dela. – ele deu de ombros, e antes que James voltasse a protestar, Sirius mudou de assunto. – Ei, e Aluado?

- Bom, foi o que perguntei minutos atrás. É estranho, estamos quase no fim do almoço e nada dele aparecer. – comentei vagamente, e James tinha adquirido uma expressão concentrada.

- Estudando na biblioteca? – sugeriu.

- Ok, sabemos que ele pode ser um pouco nerd, mas não a ponto de perder o almoço e a apetitosa comida de Hogwarts para ficar enfurnado na biblioteca. – Sirius contestou. – Deve estar por aí com...

- Lily está bem ali. – James respondeu irritado, apontando um lugar adiante na mesa onde os cabelos ruivos facilmente se destacavam.

- ... com alguma garota, caramba, deixa eu terminar! – Sirius falou com falso tom magoado, e Pontas não se deixou levar.

- Isso está muito estranho. – repeti.

E tudo ficou mais estranho quando estávamos saindo do Salão para a próxima aula e não vimos ele. Mas o que foi realmente estranho foi o fato de Emelina Vance repentinamente vir falar com a gente.

- Ei, vocês aí! – ela acenou do outro lado do Saguão de Entrada e correu em nossa direção com dificuldade, desviando do tumulto de pessoas. – Esperem!

Ela chegou até nós ofegante e parou um pouco, debruçada sobre os joelhos.

James, Sirius e eu trocamos rápidos olhares indagadores, e quando eu estava prestes a perguntar o motivo do chamado, tudo se clareou com apenas uma única palavra saindo de sua boca arfante.

- Lupin. – disse entre golfadas de ar.

- O que tem ele? – Pontas perguntou alarmado.

- Ala hospitalar. Não está muito bem. Encontrei com ele no corredor e o levei pra lá. – ela disse, mas eu tenho certeza que ambos não escutaram o final da frase, pois já haviam corrido na direção oposta.

Caramba! Nem pra me esperar!

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Missão concluída. Remo Lupin e sua estranha doença já colocados em seu devido lugar e seus amigos já avisados. Pronto. Agora eu tinha que cuidar dos meus problemas, que um, aliás, está caminhando em minha direção.

Dei as costas, o que foi infantil, mas na verdade não me importei muito.

- Ei, Emelina! Pode esperar aí! – ouvi Sophie gritar, e antes que pudesse fugir, senti ela puxar meu braço. – Calma aí!

- Não estou a fim de ouvir nenhuma crítica sua, então, por favor, solte meu braço. – falei com uma educação exagerada, e Sophie riu inesperadamente.

- Pode ter certeza que a mais criticada daqui em diante será eu! – ela falou com um humor estranho, quase irônico. Não entendi.

- O quê? Por quê? Eu não... – comecei, confusa.

- Entrei para o coral. – ela disse tão naturalmente que eu me assustei.

- Você... entrou... o quê? – exclamei em choque.

- Bom, não entrei tecnicamente, apenas me inscrevi... – ela dizia, mas eu já tinha a puxado em direção a um corredor mais vazio, pois ocupávamos parte da passagem.

- Você enlouqueceu? Por que você fez isso? – perguntei incrédula e seus olhos brilharam.

- Veja a inversão dos papéis. Agora você está me criticando por ter entrado. – ela deu um sorriso malandro, mas eu ainda estava atônita.

- Você não estava interessada! Simplesmente por isso! – falei levantando as mãos. – Nem ao menos sabe cantar!

- Pode parar por aí, cara-pálida. – ela me interrompeu com um gesto sério. – Não duvide de meus talentos artísticos.

- Sophie, isso não é brincadeira. – olhei com um soslaio irritado, e ela ficou totalmente séria.

- Eu sei. E eu realmente me inscrevi, pode verificar no quadro de avisos. – ela disse com uma naturalidade infantil, e eu roía as unhas, coisa que geralmente acontecia quando me sentia nervosa. – Não pode ser tão mal entrar para o coral. Cantar é legal.

- Pra mim é mais que legal! Eu... sonho com isso! – falei com uma fúria crescente e anormal, mas Sophie não pareceu se abalar.

- Fica calma, garota. – ela disse, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Escute, eu entrei pra que você não se sentisse insegura com isso, para que fique bem ao entrar e que saiba que eu, sua fiel amiga, estará ao seu lado para aguentar as críticas. Porque você sabe como eu sou...

- Sei mas...

- E dei um jeito de sermos protegidas.

- Tá, mas... O quê? – ergui as sobrancelhas sem entender, e ela deu uma pequena risada.

- Jason.

- O quê?

- O quê o quê?

- O que tem seu irmão? – perguntei cansada da conversa enrolada, e ela fez um gesto modesto.

- Fique tranquila. Só vamos até a sala comunal agora, está bem? – ela sugeriu calmamente, e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Temos aula agora.

- Francamente, você está preocupada com a aula de História de Magia? – ela falou com desdém. – Vamos. Isso é muito mais importante do que os relatos incansáveis de Binns.

E ela me arrastou, mesmo eu insistindo parte do caminho, e eu sabia que não ia adiantar nada contrariar, Sophie é teimosa feito burro empacado, e nada que eu fizesse poderia mudar sua cabeça dura.

E logo estávamos no retrato da Mulher Gorda e daí pra dentro da Sala Comunal, onde apenas um fantasma vagava e um garoto estava de costas para nós, olhos fixos no quadro na parede.

- Ei, maninho! – Sophie saudou o irmão, que virou para nós com uma expressão indecisa frente ao pequeno sorriso que se abria.

- Olá. – ele disse. – Olá, Emelina.

- Oi. – eu respondi depressa, e decidi ir direto ao ponto. – Sophie, não precisa fazer isso, é sério!

- Eu já fiz, querida amiga. Meu nome já está bem assinadinho ali. – ela disse com meiguice, que já estava dando nos nervos. Eu estava absurda e anormalmente nervosa hoje. – E não adianta apagar, é irreversível. Acho que é uma prova que grifinórios são corajosos e não voltam atrás. – ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não acredito. – resmunguei, e me joguei na poltrona.

- Relaxa, é só um coral. – ela deu um sorriso. – Você não vai assinar?

- Você é louca. – murmurei.

- Talvez seja. – ela deu de ombros novamente, e dessa vez Jason riu.

- Acho que mamãe derrubou muito ela de cabeça quando era bebê.

- Você não pode dizer nada, nem havia nascido. – Sophie rebateu com humor, e então pegou uma pena e um tinteiro em cima de uma mesa próxima e estendeu-os para mim. – Vai assinar ou não?

Olhei por um tempo do tinteiro pra ela, até me levantar e pegar a pena, molhar no tinteiro e ir até o quadro de avisos. Assinei "Emelina Vance" e devolvi a pena.

- Viu? Não doeu. – ela riu.

- Eu sei que está fazendo isso pra tentar se redimir com Dorcas de alguma forma, não se sentir culpada. – falei, e ela deu uma leve corada. – Mas fique sabendo que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. – ela deu a evasiva, e olhou para Jason. – E aí maninho, sua vez.

- Sinceramente, porque quer que eu faça isso? – ele perguntou inquieto.

- Porque você toca violão.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente. – ele disse com um olhar meio vago.

- Porque você está bem popular ultimamente e seria um favor a sua querida irmãzinha meio que nos proteger de calúnias e palavras desagradáveis que correm pelos corredores. – ela deu um sorrisinho hilário, e Jason franziu a testa.

- Bom motivo, mas... – ele olhou para ela novamente. – Não é suficiente.

- Te dou três galeões. – ela olhou para o teto.

Jason apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Cinco, e nada mais. – ela já batia os pés com impaciência. – Assina logo.

- Só isso? – ele parecia ofendido, e eu acompanhava os negócios com ar de riso.

- Certo, certo. Prometo não contar a mamãe que você tem uma vassoura escondida em seu dormitório. – ela suspirou, e ele deu um sorriso satisfeito. – Agora assina logo a droga do papel!

Jason pegou a mesma pena e se encaminhou ao quadro de avisos, mas antes olhou para trás, fitando Sophie mais uma vez.

- Promete?

Sophie não respondeu, apenas o lançou um olhar fuzilante. Ele riu e era apenas o barulho da pena arranhando o papel que fazia algum barulho na sala.

- Excelente! – Sophie vibrou. – Agora está tudo resolvido.

- Obrigada Soo, realmente não precisava disso. – falei, sorrindo.

- Amigas são pra isso. – ela correu e abraçou meu ombro.

- Amigos. – Jason completou, me abraçando do outro lado.

Não posso negar que sou sortuda, mas que eu estava encrencada, isso eu estava.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- No século XV o mais comum entre os bruxos era a troca de mercadorias perigosas, como ovos de dragão e chifres de erumpente. O Ministério recém-administrado pelo novo ministro vivia um caos que acabou causando rebeliões tanto quanto bruxos, quantos duendes, que foi o motivo de sua revolução alguns anos depois...

Olhei para o lado. Maria havia se apoiado na mão e dormia, uma pequena respiração saía pela sua boca meio aberta. Do meu outro lado Alice brincava com sua pena, pensando em sabe-Merlim-o-que – mas na verdade, jurava que tinha certo Herbólogo no meio.

Era incrível como as piores aulas demoravam pra passar, aulas como a do Binns. Seu discurso continuava a medida que mais um aluno deitava-se na carteira e tirava seu cochilo; no meu caso eu não era tão fã da aula de História de Magia, nem ao menos tentava anotar alguma coisa, pois sabia que não conseguiria prestar atenção e acabaria como minha amiga aqui do meu lado.

O que me chamou atenção, porém, foi a ausência de muitos alunos dessa aula. Os marotos eram os principais – claro que eu já percebi que eles adoravam cabular aula -, mas geralmente não faziam isso os quatro juntos. Como sou um pouco observadora, percebi o jogo de regularidade que faziam. Quando um queria faltar, outros vinham em seu lugar em um dia e no outro era a vez de vir. Sei que como dever de monitora acho inadequado não fazer nada a respeito, mas não acho prudente e nem de tanta importância fazer estardalhaço por causa disso.

McKinnon e Vance também não estavam presentes. Vance! Era de conhecimento de todos que ela era bem inteligente e responsável, achei estranho ela não estar aqui. E achei também estranho Meadowes estar aqui! Quero dizer, se suas duas melhores amigas estão cabulando aula, a personalidade de Meadowes a força a fazer o mesmo. E agora ela está lá, sentada ao lado de Jane Peterson, deitada e provavelmente dormindo também. E hoje no café ela não estava com as duas também... Estranho. Devem ter brigado, afinal, quem suporta Dorcas Meadowes?

Isso, na verdade, não é da minha conta. Muitos se assustaram com o barulho do sinal tocando, e no caso de Richard Docter, acabou escorrendo de sua cadeira e indo ao chão. Dei uma leve sacudida em Maria para que acordasse, enquanto Alice soltava um longo bocejo.

- Próxima aula? – Alice perguntou enquanto saíamos da sala.

- Bom, agora tenho um tempo livre, já que desisti de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – informei, e Maria resmungou.

- Tenho Adivinhação.

- Boa sorte. – Alice riu baixo. – Eu devo ir para os terrenos. Encontro vocês em Poções.

- Tchau. – acenamos, vendo a cabeça de Alice sumir entre a multidão. – Ei, Maria.

- Hum. – ela respondeu, ainda sonolenta.

- Por que você... – hesitei um pouco. – Por que você não entra para o coral também?

Ela soltou uma risada nasal enquanto esfregava os olhos.

- Digamos que eu não acho interessante o bastante. – ela comentou.

- Nunca vai saber se nunca pensou no assunto. – insisti; essa ideia surgiu em minha cabeça do nada, acho que seria engraçado depois relembrar de tudo isso juntas. Pois eu _tenho certeza_ que vai ser engraçado, pelo menos depois da audição.

- Eu realmente não estou interessada, Lily. – ela respondeu, então seus olhos brilharam. – Receio que já deve estar ensaiando?

- Er... não. – falei.

Maria me olhou com cara emburrada, mas antes que respondesse foi empurrada por duas garotas sonserinas que passaram por nós. Não foi um gesto nada educado, e eu já ia dar uma baita de uma bronca até ver que era uma monitora também.

E isso não era nada agradável, julgando quem estava nos encarando agora.

- Olhe por onde andam. – Penny Stanton reclamou de nariz em pé, acho que pra fazer com que seu distintivo ficasse mais a vista.

- Você que nos empurrou. – Maria falou irritada.

- E deve pedir desculpas. – acrescentei.

Stanton riu.

- Lily Evans, a idiota que se inscreveu para o coral. – disse com asco. – Bem, não esperava que você tivesse coragem de andar pelos corredores depois disso.

- Cale a boca, Stanton. – Maria estava sendo corajosa até demais, porque no fundo eu sabia que se sentia culpada.

- Bom, acho isso totalmente confuso. – Stanton ignorou Maria completamente, ainda sorrindo perversamente para mim. – Sangues-ruins em corais idiotas, não sei qual o pior!

Ela e Lucy Elliot, outra garota do bando de meninas irritantes, deram altas risadas.

- O pior é olhar pra sua cara nojenta. Como pode reclamar dos outros olhando-se no espelho? Acho que você não tem coragem suficiente para isso, não é? Já que não tem ao menos coragem de enfrentar Sirius Black! – Maria retrucou, e dessa vez foi fundo.

Sim, no quinto ano vazou essa história/rumor de que Penny Stanton tinha um amor secreto por Sirius Black. Claro, ele ignorou, pois eram praticamente inimigos por serem de casas totalmente competitivas. Acontece que quando caiu em seus ouvidos esse simples comentário, ela passou a agir rudemente – já que naquela época era apenas uma quieta e metida sonserina qualquer. E a partir daí passou em descontar em garotas da Grifinória – lê-se eu, Maria, Alice e Emelina, e por vezes Sophie, já que constantemente estava acompanhada de Dorcas – conhecida por não levar desaforo pra casa. E no meio de chateações contra garotas grifinórias, acabou por fazer amizade com Veronica Gravelle, e daí ficou conhecida como garota do engano. É, eu sei, história totalmente repugnante, mas é a realidade e nós somos as vítimas.

Depois de um momento de silêncio – e um pouco de choque de Stanton – ela voltou a falar com uma voz nada calma.

- Pegue essas palavras e enfia no...

- Deixe pra lá, Penny. – Lucy interveio antes que o pior acontecesse. Como era irritante a voz daquela garota! Ambas eram loiras, querendo dar uma de Barbie, mas Lucy era tremendamente baixa, parecia aparentar seus treze anos se eu não conhecesse o indivíduo desde que entrei nessa escola. – Estamos atrasadas para a próxima aula.

- Você ainda vai me pagar caro por isso, MacDonald. – ela disse se afastando, e Maria fez uma careta.

- Ui, morri de medo. – provocou, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ouvir. – Droga, me atrasei também! Até mais tarde Lily!

- Até. – repeti, e balancei a cabeça, enquanto tomava o caminho para a sala comunal. Queria adiantar a redação de Poções para semana que vem, quanto mais livre eu estiver, melhor.

E eu estava perdida em pensamentos, raciocinando meu primeiro parágrafo, quanto topo com Emelina.

- Ei! Olá Lily! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, parecia feliz em me ver. – Ah, que bom que te encontrei, eu só... Bem, Binns notou minha ausência?

Dei uma risada desdenhosa.

- Acho que ele não nota a presença de ninguém se quer saber minha opinião. – falei, e Emelina riu.

- Bom, menos mal. Tenho que ir pra próxima aula, ele não passou nada, passou? – ela quis saber, e comecei a constatar que não era a única, como muitos diziam, nerd da escola.

- Não, só falatório. – respondi, e ela suspirou.

- Ah, ainda bem! – ela disse e então consultou o relógio com surpresa. – Atrasadíssima! Obrigada Lily!

Ela já se afastava quando repentinamente veio a curiosidade. Não me levem a mal, acho que só foi curiosidade de monitora.

- Ei, Emelina! – chamei, e ela parou, olhando pra trás. – Espere eu... Não querendo ser incômoda nem nada mas, aconteceu alguma coisa pra você não ir a aula?

Ela mordeu os lábios por um instante, mas respondeu.

- Logo muita gente vai saber. – ela deu de ombros. – Achei Remo Lupin meio doente do corredor e fui à enfermaria levá-lo.

- Ah. – foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

- Tchau! – ela falou novamente e a vi virar o corredor mais próximo, enquanto eu morria de preocupação.

Caramba, o que será que ele tem? Corre muitos boatos sobre ele – as desaparições, sua aparência cansada e tudo mais – e acho que eu era uma das poucas que sabia, ou melhor, que tinha uma suposição pouco confiável em relação a isso. Muitos diziam que na verdade ele tinha alguma doença, mas graças a Severo Snape, meu antigo amigo de infância, sempre surgia a dúvida de ele ter licantropia. Eu não sei, e na verdade não gosto muito de saber detalhes particulares da vida dos outros, mas era tudo tão estranho...

E então decidi visitá-lo, afinal, a redação de Poções podia esperar um pouco mais.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Caramba, Aluado, como você pode fazer isso? – James ainda ralhava, e eu concordava, é claro. Foi uma tremenda burrice.

- Já estou melhor. – Aluado respondeu, terminando de se vestir. – Estou muito melhor.

- Mesmo assim! – continuei. – Tem noção do que fez? Tomar uma poção desconhecida não ia ajudar em nada! Aliás, uma poção preparada por você!

- Ei, não sou tão ruim em Poções. – ele disse ofendido, mas apenas balancei a cabeça.

- O que Almofadinhas quer dizer é que qualquer poção podia causar um terrível estrago ao invés do contrário. – James agora dizia mais calmo. – Entenda, ainda não existe nenhuma poção que possa curar, nem ao menos atrasar a transformação.

- Só queria fazer o teste, e precisava de uma cobaia. – ele deu de ombros com uma despreocupação anormal. – Já que não conheço nenhum outro lobisomem disposto a isso...

- ... acabou correndo um risco de vida. – Rabicho completou.

- Calma, galera, já estou bem, ok? – ele disse com impaciência, terminando de se vestir. – Parem de se preocupar com isso, já passou. Estão piores que a minha mãe.

- Mas é claro! – reclamei impaciente, e então abaixei um pouco a voz. – Se nos tornamos animagos clandestinos, foi por você. Só estamos preocupados.

- Sim, sim. Mas de qualquer maneira já passou. – ele repetia, e já estava me dando nos nervos. Sua naturalidade, se bem o conheço, é uma máscara que está cobrindo seu arrependimento por ter feito aquilo.

- Se Vance não tivesse te encontrado... – James começou balançando a cabeça.

- Sim, devo uma ela. – Aluado deu um pequeno sorriso, quando ouvimos a porta da enfermaria se abrir e a cabeça de uma ruiva aparecer entre a fresta.

- Oh. – Lily falou, e então mordeu o lábio. – Não estou querendo interromper.

- Não está! – James se apressou a responder. É, pelo visto o James-caidinho-pela-Lily está de volta.

- Ah, que bom. – ela deu um sorriso tímido, entrando no recinto e caminhando até nós. – Só vim ver como Remo estava.

Trocamos rápidos olhares, e a mentira logo se formulou em minha boca.

- Aluado tem andado muito com Rabicho, acabou comendo algo suspeito. – falei com uma risada, sentindo Pedro me fuzilar com os olhos.

- E você melhorou? – ela olhou para Aluado, que ergueu as mãos.

- Tudo em ordem. Madame Pomfrey já me deixou novo em folha. – ele disse rapidamente, e Lily sorriu.

- Que ótimo! – falou. – Estava preocupada.

- Realmente, não era nada demais. – James disse com um tom incomodado, e eu, Aluado e Rabicho erguemos as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Bem, então que bom que está tudo certo. – ela disse, e consultou o relógio. – Tenho que ir, adiantar a redação de Poções...

- Até. – dissemos em coro, e assim que ouvimos a porta bater, todos olhares foram fixos em Pontas.

- "Não era nada demais"? – Aluado perguntou com humor.

- Bem...

- Só... – fiz um barulho estranho com a boca que nem eu mesmo entendi. – Cale a boca.

Que Merlim me dê paciência.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Não, deixa eu terminar meu raciocínio.

Por acaso todos alunos dessa escola estão LOUCOS? Ou então, especificamente, todos os alunos da Grifinória?

É sério, alguma coisa não está certa. Pessoas loucas tem a capacidade mental de se interessar em corais estúpidos, pessoas insanas tem a coragem de se inscrever!

O mundo anda muito doido.

Estava eu saindo da minha desastrosa aula de Herbologia (onde notei com evidente curiosidade a volta dos marotos, achando aquilo completamente normal) e indo para o almoço, quando os boatos pareciam um cacho de marimbondos de tanta zoeira. Fui, é claro, consultar a especialista nisso.

- Posso saber o que diabos anda acontecendo? – perguntei a Veronica, que parecia atônita de tanto espalhar fofocas.

- Novos inscritos. – ela disse com pressa, parecia desesperada para que a escola toda soubesse das notícias antes do próximo tempo. Gosto disso. – Hoje se inscreveu um tal de John Khan, não conheço, insignificante. Mas agora a bomba é que Sophie McKinnon também...

- SOPHIE ENTROU? – não resisti a gritar. Ok, isso já estava longe demais.

Estou ainda totalmente irritada com a audácia que ela teve de estragar meu cabelo completamente (ainda tenho que usar esse pano idiota na cabeça enquanto ele não cresce, de acordo com Pomfrey), mas agora eu não pude deixar de ficar em choque. Minha fúria pelo acontecimento no dormitório ainda estava em grande escala, mas por isso eu realmente não esperava.

Ela é louca? Tem algum problema mental? É masoquista? Por que acho que as palavras que andam correndo por aí, deve estar acertando ela que nem bofetadas...

É.

Bom.

Bem feito pra ela.

Resisti para não rir e não parecer uma louca, quando Veronica continuou, pro meu completo desespero.

- ... e Emelina Vance! – ela guinchou com o entusiasmo. – Vance! Você acredita? Ela te falou alguma coisa, já que andava com elas...?

- Não. – disse estupefata. Emelina e Sophie... O que andaram aprontando? Minha boca ainda estava aberta.

- Deve ser por isso que elas estavam ausentes na aula de Binns hoje... – ela falou pensativa, mas então recuperou o fôlego. – Mas então, está preparada para a maior bomba de todas?

"Não", pensei.

- Jason McKinnon! – ela deu uma risada meio escandalosa. – Você acredita?

Sim, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Loucos. Totalmente loucos.

É claro, Sophie, esperta que só, deve ter arrastado o irmão para a guilhotina junto com ela. Mas Emelina? Ela nunca parecia se levar por essas coisas, ela nunca se rendeu. E agora...

- Eu preciso ir. – falei, me levantando.

Droga, estou com uma baita dor de cabeça. O que elas estavam aprontando? Dorcas, Emelina... Jason-delícia-McKinnon?

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Caramba, quanta algazarra! – Lily reclamou com uma careta. – Francamente, tudo isso por causa de um coral? Poupe-me...

- Pelo menos você não vai estar sozinha! – falei com entusiasmo, me sentindo repentinamente mais leve. – Sophie e Emelina são legais...

- Mas não são minhas melhores amigas. – Lily murmurou.

- E eu sou o quê? – Alice apareceu do nada ao nosso lado. Parecia um pouco corada, talvez pelos dedos apontados em sua direção. Tempos difíceis.

- Não é o mesmo, vendo que tem Franco por perto. – Lily reclamou; Alice corou mais um pouco, e prestes a responder, Lily continuou. – Mas tudo bem. Sairei antes mesmo do Professor Moreau chamar meu nome.

- Como tem certeza disso? – Alice questionou. Havíamos chegado ao salão principal, o burburinho entupindo meus tímpanos.

- Alice, eu não canto. – Lily frisou bem, e eu tinha certeza que ela parecia mais confiante com isso do que com qualquer outra coisa.

- Nunca se sabe. – comentei.

Mas Lily não estava prestando atenção. Todos os olhares voltavam frequentemente para ela e Alice, que coravam violentamente.

- As pessoas não sabem nem ao menos disfarçar? – Lily disse entre os dentes, abaixando a cabeça para seu prato.

- Isso é temporário. – tentei animá-la, afinal, a culpa disso tudo é minha.

- Ei, Lily! – ouvi alguém chamar, e Sophie veio correndo e sentou ao seu lado. – Preciso falar com você, é urgente.

- Diga. – Lily falou sem emoção, e Sophie franziu a testa.

- Por acaso... você anda... sei lá, ensaiando? – disse hesitante.

Lily bufou.

- Oh, claro. – disse irônica, mas Sophie não percebeu.

- Sério?

- Não! – Lily balançou a cabeça depressa. – Vou sair desse coral mais rápido possível.

- Ah. – Sophie disse simplesmente, perdida em pensamentos.

- Mas afinal – perguntei, interessada -, por que você e Emelina entraram?

- Bom, nunca tive essa intenção. – ela puxou um prato pra mais perto de si. – Na verdade, Emelina que queria, e fiz um favor de amiga e puxei Jason junto.

Ouvindo isso, Lily virou sua cabeça rapidamente para mim, e eu fingi não notar.

- Queria que minha amiga fosse assim. – Lily e suas malditas indiretas.

- Alice não se inscreveu também? – Sophie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ela não me considera o bastante. – Alice disse indignada, sentada defronte a nós. – E isso me ofende muito.

- Você sabe os motivos... – Lily murmurou com um pingo de culpa. Como tem coração mole, essa ruiva.

- Motivos sem sentido, devo dizer.

E continuamos o almoço com conversas paralelas. Alice reclamava com a desfeita de Lily, que reclamava comigo ao mesmo tempo em que Sophie perguntava por Emelina, e por vezes trocava ideias com Lily sobre a suposta audição.

Mas Lily deveria saber que estou muito mais culpada do que ela, e isso já estava me incomodando.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Já cansada das fofocas e olhares furtivos a mim, decidi ir para os caminhos mais vazios, o que me atrasou bastante. Estava com fome, e por culpa dessas pessoas julgativas tenho que ouvir meu estômago roncar a cada passo que dou.

E um deles foi interrompido por uma figura alta e magra, usando certo lenço na cabeça.

- Preciso falar com você. – Dorcas falou.

- "Por que diabos entrou no coral"? – fiz uma péssima imitação de sua voz histérica. – Acertei?

- Em cheio. – ela falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Cansada de andar depressa, e com uma fome nauseante, me sentei no chão, encostando a cabeça na parede. Dorcas me imitou.

- Gosto de cantar. – tentei justificar. – Sempre cantei na igreja do meu bairro. Sabe como é, no bairro trouxa...

Dorcas assentiu, querendo não me interromper.

- E gosto de dançar também. Fiz aulas um ano antes de vir pra Hogwarts. – continuei. – E gosto disso, na verdade, sempre quis entrar naquele coral de Flitwick, mas percebi que era perda de tempo, já que é raro vê-lo reunir os alunos novamente. E agora que apareceu isso... Fiquei feliz. Quero dizer, é meu último ano aqui, quero aproveitar da melhor forma possível.

- Mas – Dorcas pareceu não segurar. – Um coral? Tem tantas formas de aproveitar seu último ano e você faz isso?

- Não estou com vontade de me embebedar e namorar um garoto por semana, nada disso. – respondi, abraçando meus joelhos. – Não sou que nem você.

Dorcas deu uma pequena risada, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- Eu quero aproveitar esse ano fazendo coisas que eu gosto. E sempre achei corais totalmente interessantes.

- Já participou de algum outro? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Não. – falei. – Mas esse parece legal, não é igual o coral de Flitwick, é como uma competição.

- Uma bobeira.

- Guarde suas opiniões pra você. – disse ofendida; quero dizer, me parar no meio do corredor pra me falar coisas que eu sei que metade da escola já sabe? Muito obrigada, já estou farta. Mas com fome.

Falando nisso, meu estomago deu um ronco alto.

- Aqui. – Dorcas parecia ter ouvido o barulho (afinal quem não ouviria num corredor vazio e silencioso?), e me estendeu uma enorme barra de chocolate.

- Obrigada.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu comia, até Dorcas perguntar novamente.

- Por que Sophie entrou?

- Hum. – fiz, engolindo. – Ela não queria me deixar sozinha nessa, sabe? Está arrependida.

- Arrependida? – Dorcas franziu a testa.

- É, sabe... – indiquei, sem graça, sua cabeça. – Pelo que fez com você.

- Não entendi.

- Ela ainda está amargurada por ter feito isso com você, e parece tentar se redimir agradando a mim. – sorri com desdém, enquanto Dorcas fazia uma careta.

- Nunca vou a perdoar.

- Dorcas, você sabe como a Sophie é. – falei, olhando com desgosto para a embalagem já vazia. Que falta faz o almoço no Salão. – Meio impulsiva, descontrolada. Estava com raiva por toda a vergonha que você fez ela passar e tentou descontar tudo isso em você com o feitiço. Coloque-se no lugar dela... – suspirei. – Ela está mal.

Ela não respondeu, ainda olhando pra frente.

- Promete não se vingar? – falei com temor. – Sabe que não vai ser bom pra nenhum dos lados.

Dorcas voltou a não responder, e eu suspirei novamente.

- Era só isso? – perguntei colocando-me de pé.

- Sim.

- Certo. Te vejo na aula. – acenei.

Estava caminhando quando ouvi Dorcas me chamar.

- Sim?

Dorcas caminhava até a mim com um pequeno sorriso.

- Se você tiver algum problema com esse povo retardado, pode me contratar como guarda-costas. – ela disse com falsa seriedade, e eu ri. – Sabe como é, essas más-bocas...

- Sei, mas não tenho como te pagar. – balancei os bolsos teatralmente.

- Atormente Sophie por mim, será o pagamento. Acho que minha promessa não permite. – ela piscou, e se afastou, indo para o outro lado do corredor.

Essa Dorcas, quem a entende?

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Tudo bem, sei que as vezes fico abobado com relação a Lily, e que chego a incomodar, mas acho que consigo parar com isso. Afinal, estou esperando uma resposta dela, não é mesmo?

O resto do dia foi totalmente cansativo. Sirius tentava atormentar o Ranhoso na aula de Poções, Peter cochilava na carteira na aula de Aritmancia (porque estou nessa aula mesmo?) e Aluado só fazia suas anotações.

Hogwarts fervia com as notícias bombásticas dos novos inscritos para o coral da Grifinória. Não me importei muito, pelo menos Lily não ficaria totalmente sozinha amanhã. Mas eu percebi que alguém ficara diferente.

Sirius parecia incomodado ao receber as notícias, e eu e os outros perguntávamos o porquê daquilo. Ele ignorava, como sempre, e sempre parecia procurar por alguém no jantar mais tarde.

Lily parecia muito avoada quando eu a avistava. Parecia estar com a cabeça no outro mundo, e na sala comunal não a encontrei, nem Aluado. Estranho.

E tive que aguentar as piadinhas ridículas de Sirius o tempo inteiro, mas passei a usar sua técnica de ignorância.

Mas não há como negar que aquilo me incomodou.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Obrigada por fazer a ronda comigo, Remo. – falei com um sorriso, enquanto caminhávamos pelo terceiro andar. – Sinceramente, não há coisa pior pra se fazer numa noite de sexta.

- Não há de que, Lily. – ele sorriu de volta, e então suspirou. – Lily, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntou. – brinquei, e ele riu. – Mas pode perguntar de novo.

- Tem certeza que vai conseguir se livrar do coral? – ele perguntou incomodado, e foi minha vez de suspirar.

- Estou contando com minha voz de taquara-rachada. – respondi, e ele sorriu.

- Pelo que ouvi dizer, Franco canta muito mal, e ele vai continuar por causa de Alice.

- Só vou cumprir a parte dessa aposta, e depois sair. – falei pensativa. – Bom, é isso que espero.

Ele não respondeu, e para não ficar o silêncio constrangedor, continuei com o assunto.

- Vai ser horrível ficar sozinha. – comentei.

- E Alice?

- Não quero segurar vela dela e do Franco. – abafei uma risada, e Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas já?

- Logo. – respondi, e ele também riu.

- Queria te ajudar, mas... – sua voz foi sumindo.

E uma luz acendeu em minha mente.

- E pode! – falei com entusiasmo, tanto que parei de caminhar. – Remo, por que você não entra também?

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Eu não!

- Por quê? – insisti; bom, pretendia ser convincente. – Acho que sou a única monitora de todos os inscritos, seria ótimo você entrar também...

- Er, acho melhor não. – ele voltou a caminhar, e eu o segui. – Lily, eu sou um desastre em ramos artísticos.

- E eu? Pode ter certeza que pior que eu você não é. – eu arfava no esforço de acompanhá-lo, porque andava muito depressa. – E eu não vou ficar lá, vou sair depois das audições, então, por favor!

- Lily, eu realmente não posso. – ele continuava. – Aliás, por que você não chama o Pontas?

"Pontas", depois de muito tempo em dúvida, consegui ligar a Potter, e franzi a testa.

- Ele não é monitor. – refleti.

- Mas poderia te fazer companhia.

- Remo, você pode me ajudar! – eu dizia.

Eu realmente queria que ele entrasse, afinal, eu não ficaria segurando vela de Franlice (uma droga de mistura que Maria arrumou). E Remo parecia perfeito, já que ofereceu ajuda...

A altura que eu insistia com ele – digamos que sou muito teimosa em certas ocasiões – já estava bem tarde, perto da meia-noite, quando adentramos a sala comunal.

- Lily, entenda, coral não é comigo. – Remo repetia.

- Mas você só precisa ficar tempo suficiente para... – e parei na frase, pois olhei para o quadro de avisos. Havia alguém assinando nele, e a curiosidade me tomou.

Fiquei em choque ao reconhecer aquele familiar lenço estranho.

- Meadowes? – eu e Remo perguntamos em uníssono, e Dorcas pareceu não se assustar.

- Não é da conta de nenhum de vocês o porquê de eu estar me escrevendo. – ela disse com mau-humor.

- Por causa de Emelina e Sophie, suponho? – perguntei com certa rispidez, apenas dando o troco.

Dorcas não respondeu, apenas no lançou um olhar estranho e subiu as escadas com passos fortes.

- Vai entender. – Remo disse confuso, balançando a cabeça. – Bom, receio ter que dormir.

- Reeeeeeemo! – fiz uma cara de choro. Ele riu.

- Nada disso, Lily. Seu olhar não me convence.

- Mas...

- Boa noite. – ele disse, e eu bufei.

Já estava prestes a subir as escadas, quando funguei.

Ele se virou espantado, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Peraí, você tá chorando? – ele parecia atordoado. - Lily, eu...

- Não precisa. – falei, secando as lágrimas. – Pode ir dormir.

- Argh! – ele bagunçou os cabelos em desespero. – Tudo bem, eu assino aquela droga de papel, mas isso só porque eu não resisto ao ver uma garota chorar.

Sério, a garota que namorar ele será uma grande sortuda.

Remo pegou uma pena jogada em uma mesa e assinou com pressa.

- Pronto. – ele falou com desgosto. – E é só a altura das audições, certo?

- Ah, obrigada Remo! – sorri feliz, correndo a abraçá-lo.

- Ei, você não estava chorando? – ele me fitou indignado.

- Bem, tenho o dom de chorar facilmente. – dei de ombros. – Mas a maioria das vezes eu tenho um motivo.

Remo fechou os olhos, talvez pedindo a Merlim um pouco de paciência, e eu continuava a sorrir.

- Muito obrigada.

- De nada, de nada. – ele resmungou. – Boa noite.

- 'Noite. – acenei, vendo-o subir meio desanimado a escada circular.

Estava prestes a dar pulinhos, quando ouço passos descendo a escada, vindos da direção do dormitório feminino. E era...

- Maria?

Ela não respondeu. Ainda de pijamas, caminhava indignada até o quadro de avisos, segurando uma pena na mão e assinando com ferocidade.

- Satisfeita? – ela disse irritada. – Assinei a porcaria de lista de inscrições, agora pare de jogar indiretas, pois eu odeio isso!

Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, mas a cara de Maria estava hilária.

- Obrigada, mas... – mordi o lábio. - Eu já tinha pedido a outra pessoa.

Maria pestanejou.

- Argh, que droga! – ela resmungou com raiva. – Assinei meu nome a toa, preciso apagar.

Ela estava caminhando de volta ao quadro de avisos quando a lista repentinamente desapareceu.

- Ei! – Maria exclamou, procurando a lista por todo o quadro. – Cadê!

- Acho que sumiu por ser meia-noite. – consultei, despreocupada, meu relógio de pulso.

- Que droga! – Maria bufou.

- Pense pelo lado bom, agora estamos todas juntas. – lhe lancei um sorriso amarelo, mas eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

Até a hora de dormir tive que aguentar o falatório de Maria, que parecia prestes a me fuzilar com os olhos, ou, se puder, lançar fogo pelas ventas.

Mas eu não estava me preocupando muito. Meus melhores amigos estavam comigo.

* * *

><p><span>David Moreau POV:<span>

Dez. Repito. Dez inscritos.

Era mais do que eu imaginava!

Não podia negar que estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo desapontado. Era preciso de doze, e não consegui atingir minha meta. Só mais dois membros, chegamos tão perto...

Mas eu tinha até o Dia das Bruxas para encontrá-los, e eu esperava que amanhã todos se mostrassem talentosos.

Li mais uma vez todos aqueles nomes, e as vezes me lembrava de um ou outro.

Dorcas Meadowes. A garota que mais me fazia interrogatórios sobre assuntos meio particulares. Espero que ela tenha bons motivos para ter entrado.

Remo Lupin. Fui informado sobre seus problemas, e tenho certa compaixão pelo garoto. Deve ser tudo difícil para ele.

Eu estava um pouco esperançoso, mas eu precisava esperar até amanhã para tirar minhas próprias conclusões.


	5. Audições

**Observações antes de ler esse capítulo!**  
>As músicas estão indicadas sempre em negrito. É claro, não vou postar a letra inteira, é longa demais! Portanto é só as partes usadas na série mesmo.<br>Se quer ouvir a música é só jogar o nome dela acompanhada de "Glee" no Youtube ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Audições<strong>

SÁBADO

Lily POV:

Acordei totalmente nervosa naquele dia. E ainda era cedo. Droga.

Acho que eram oito horas, horário inadmissível em pleno sábado, e as outras garotas ainda dormiam. Alice dormia feito um anjo – sempre com um sorrisinho curvado (talvez sonhando com Franco) e Maria estava espalhada na cama como se houvesse sido jogada. Me pergunto se ela ainda se lembra do que fizera ontem, considerando que parecia estar mais dormindo do que acordada. Louise continuava a dormir calmamente, e Beth roncava, como sempre.

Ia me perguntando se acordava Alice e Maria, quando minha atenção foi brevemente virada para um barulho irritante que batucava na janela, e percebi com espanto uma coruja marrom escura carregando um montinho de cartas. Corri meio silenciosamente e na ponta dos pés até a vidraça, a abri e peguei três cartas do bico da coruja, que logo abriu as asas e partiu.

Os envelopes eram exatamente iguais, mesma cor bege escura e a mesma tinta azul indicando o meu nome, o de Alice e Maria. Peguei a minha, afinal as outras correspondências não eram pra mim; se bem que eu tinha quase certeza que eram as mesmas cartas.

Abri com curiosidade o papel, que dizia:

_Cara senhorita Evans,_

_Agradecemos muito seu intuito de participação em nosso Clube, e desejamos sorte em sua audição que ocorrerá no dia 07/09. O horário e local estão informados abaixo:_

_Horário: às 11h da manhã._

_Local: Auditório, masmorras._

_Mais uma vez agradecemos a sua participação e esperamos que compareça conforme marcado._

_David Lewis Moreau._

Se o Prof. Moreau pensou que esse recado me deixaria mais calma, ficou muito enganado. Mas não sei não... Ele não parece o tipo de pessoa que manda cartas assim (ainda mais com essa cordialidade desnecessária). Com certeza isso é coisa de Dumbledore. Só sei que isso me deixou mais nervosa, fazendo meu estômago revirar estranhamente.

Reli a carta, e com uma dúvida repentina notei o "Auditório, masmorras". Hã? Auditório? Desde quando Hogwarts tem um auditório? Quero dizer, estudo nessa escola há sete anos e nunca tive conhecimento de auditório nenhum! As vezes acho que tudo isso é uma pegadinha...

Ou não. As masmorras são muito complexas, cheias de corredores e tudo o mais. Nunca me atrevi a andar muito por lá, apenas na aula de Poções, já que a sala fica praticamente na entrada das masmorras. Mas lá não é lugar muito agradável, levando o fato que ouvi boatos que é lá que se situa a sala comunal da Sonserina. Mas talvez exista a possibilidade, já que nunca procurei explorar todo o castelo...

- Lily? – ouvi a voz embriagada de Alice, que erguia a cabeça dos travesseiros e olhava pra mim, cabelos totalmente bagunçados.

- Bom dia. – falei sem emoção. – Chegou uma carta pra você.

- De quem? – ela perguntou/resmungou, enquanto tentava se levantar.

- Professor Moreau.

- Quê? – Alice franziu a testa, quando ouvi outra voz.

- Droga, deve ser aquela porcaria de coral. – a voz de Maria saiu irritada, e supus que já fazia um bom tempo que ela estava acordada. – Ainda vou te matar, Lily.

- Se você fizer isso antes das onze horas, eu agradeço. – respondi com sinceridade, mas Maria apenas bufou.

- Onze horas? – Alice se espantou, levantando da cama rapidamente. – Merlim, tenho que me arrumar!

- Ainda são oito e meia... – tentei argumentar, mas Alice já havia pegado suas coisas e se trancado no banheiro.

- Acho que simplesmente não vou comparecer. – Maria voltou a se acomodar em sua cama. – Não estou nem um pouco com vontade de sair daqui tão cedo.

- Você não faria isso nem por sua amiga querida? – questionei.

- Você tem Remo. – ela falou, e eu sabia que se não estivesse enfiada debaixo do cobertor teria dado de ombros. – E Alice. E outras várias pessoas. Não precisa de mim.

- Mas já que se inscreveu...

- Simplesmente não insista. – ela cortou, e decidi não dizer mais nada, afinal, Remo iria comigo.

Alice saiu meio agitada do banheiro algum tempo depois, e me apressei a tomar um banho e ver se relaxava, pois logo vou passar por um dos piores momentos dentro desse castelo.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Estava eu sonhando com luzes e borrões estranhos, quando sinto uma dor alucinante na cabeça. Acordo e vejo James simplesmente acabando-se de dar travesseiradas em mim.

- Ai! Que isso...! – tentei me desvencilhar. – James! Pare com isso! Droga, pare!

- Posso... – ele deu outra travesseirada – saber – mais uma – por que – e mais outra; cara, ele estava batendo _realmente_ forte – você... entrou... pro... coral?

- Argh, droga! – eu disse quando recuperei totalmente meus reflexos e consegui tirar o travesseiro de suas mãos. James corria os olhos pelo quarto, em busca de outra arma.

Sirius e Pedro apenas riam. Um barulho de chuveiro indicava que Franco estava no banho.

- Você é louco? – acariciei minha cabeça dolorida, e James me lançava um olhar mortal.

- Por que entrou no coral? – ele repetiu totalmente furioso, e eu lhe lancei um olhar indagador.

- De todos, achei que você seria o que menos contestaria.

- _Por quê_? – James repetiu.

- Porque Lily me pediu.

Seguiu-se o silêncio, e James ficou vermelho. Sirius murmurou um "Iih" quando percebi o que vinha a seguir.

Desviei por pouco do feitiço que James havia lançado, pegando rapidamente a varinha na mesa de sua cabeceira. Ele lançava um após outro, e eu desviava o mais rápido possível.

- PARE, JAMES! – gritei, quando por um segundo não fui estuporado.

Mas ele só parou quando finalmente o crápula do Sirius tomou uma atitude sensata e usou um Expelliarmus, fazendo a varinha de James voar e sumir.

- Droga! – ele murmurou.

- James, dá pra você me ouvir?

- Como assim você entra para o coral? A pedido de Lily, de Lily! – ele berrou indignado.

- Ela me forçou...

- Mentira!

- Apenas me escute, James! – insisti, estendendo meus braços para que o impedisse de avançar. – Me escute!

James arfava alto, mas parecia tentar se acalmar.

- Certo, me escute. – falei cauteloso. – Lily me forçou. Ela até fingiu chorar! – aumentei a voz quando vi que ele protestaria. – Mas agora percebi que você deve estar pensando coisas, mas eu fiz um favor de amigo!

- E por que não nos disse antes? – James perguntou, e com alívio percebi que ele parecia mais calmo.

- Porque quando cheguei aqui apenas encontrei Franco roncando. – dei de ombros.

- Estávamos por aí, a fim de te encontrar. – Sirius respondeu no lugar de James.

- Eu estava fazendo ronda com Lily, o que ocasionou que ela acabasse por me convencer a me inscrever, mas – cortei James novamente – eu vou sair mais rápido possível, só fiz um favor.

James não respondeu; ficamos um bom tempo encarando um ao outro, o silêncio ainda governando, quando James bagunçou o cabelo num modo sem graça.

- Bom, é... – ele começou, mas eu ergui as mãos.

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu sei. – falei, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria e Franco aparecia na porta com um ar assustado, olhando ao redor com incredulidade; os feitiços de Pontas haviam causado grande estrago no quarto.

- Que furacão passou por aqui? – Franco questionou.

- Nenhum. – respondi, e com pressa peguei tudo o que precisava e entrei no banheiro.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Achei você! – gritei com mais entusiasmo que o necessário. – Oi, Dorcas!

Por um segundo ela me olhou espantada, mas depois sorriu.

- Fala, Lina.

Parei um pouco e respirei fundo, pois eu tinha corrido um pouco para chegar no salão. Afinal, eram nove horas já! As audições seriam daqui duas horas!

- Eu sei que você vai me perguntar o porquê de eu ter entrado no coral. – ela falou antes que eu mesma dissesse. – E a resposta é... não sei.

- Não sabe? – ergui a sobrancelha.

- Não sei. – ela confirmou, soltando um suspiro. – Acho que foi por pena de te deixar sozinha com os outros.

- Mas Sophie e Jason estão comigo... – murmurei, e Dorcas bufou.

- Tem certeza que isso significa alguma coisa?

Revirei os olhos.

- Pare com isso Dorcas, já te expliquei os motivos de Sophie. – falei, mas Dorcas não respondeu, apenas enchendo a boca de cereal.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, tempo suficiente para eu perceber a chegada de Lily acompanhada de Alice e Maria. Ela me deu um pequeno aceno, enquanto eu notava a cara emburrada de Maria. Suponho que seja pelo fato de ter se inscrito também. Logo depois veio os marotos, anormalmente silenciosos, ainda mais pelo fato de várias cabeças virarem pra eles; mas não com aquela expressão de admiração que geralmente usavam, e sim intrigados por um deles, Remo Lupin, também ter se inscrito. E por falar nisso, ele parecia bem melhor. Sorri satisfeita.

- Sabe que música vai cantar? – Dorcas perguntou me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Er... – mordi o lábio. Caramba! Nem ao menos tinha pensado nisso! – Não.

Acho que Dorcas percebeu meu desespero, então sorriu.

- Podemos cantar juntas, como uma dupla. – sugeriu.

- Faria isso? – senti meu entusiasmo crescer, e despencar desesperadamente pensando em Sophie. – Obrigada.

Mais uma vez, Dorcas percebeu minha expressão meio vazia, e suspirou.

- Mas se quiser cantar com Sophie, eu realmente não me importo. – ela disse com certo tom irritado.

- Não. – respondi rapidamente. – Escute, Dorcas. Nós... podemos fazer isso... todas juntas. Como nos velhos tempos.

Ela olhou bem pra meu sorriso encorajador – mais para mim do que pra ela – e começou a gargalhar.

- Emelina Vance, você é tão ingênua! – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Por favor, Dorcas... – franzi a testa. – Por mim.

- Já fiz demais por você.

- Só mais isso? – implorei com pressa, e ela me fitou profundamente.

Demorou pra responder, mas enfim falou.

- Certo, mas eu escolho a música, e talvez a coreografia. – disse com impaciência.

- Ótimo! – falei animada, e então me pus de pé. – Vamos, vamos achar Sophie.

Puxei sua mão enquanto corríamos para o dormitório, onde eu tinha certeza que Sophie ainda dormia.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- E então – falei, com a boca cheia de pudim –, que músicas vocês pretendem cantar?

- Não pensei nisso ainda. – Lily me olhou com ar de choque. – Merlim, que música vou cantar?

- Cante alguma de suas cantoras preferidas. – sugeri.

- Não sei. – Lily franziu a testa. – A minha preferida é Barbra Streisand, mas cantar alguma música dela é esculachar demais, quero dizer, eu vou cantar horrivelmente mal, com certeza ela começaria a chorar me ouvindo cantar alguma música dela. – Lily deu de ombros com indiferença, e eu não resisti a rir; Maria não riu, mas um pequeno sorriso curvou-se em seu rosto.

- E que música você vai cantar, Alice? – Lily perguntou, insegura.

– Estava pensando em West Side Story, um musical que gosto muito. – respondi com um sorriso.

- Nunca ouvi falar. – Maria comentou, repentinamente entrando no assunto.

- Já pensou no que cantar, Maria? – Lily hesitou.

Maria pareceu fuzilar Lily com o olhar por um momento, até responder.

- Dionne Warwick. – disse enfim, dando de ombros. – Prima de Whitney Houston. Gosto muito das duas.

Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos com surpresa. Porque 1) Maria gostava desse tipo de música (esperava coisas muito mais atuais) e 2) Ela havia pensado no assunto anteriormente.

- Boa escolha. – elogiei depois da momentânea incredulidade.

- Só falta você, Lily. – Maria disse com um tom falso preocupado, e Lily olhou para o teto.

- Tenho mais duas horas pra pensar sobre isso.

- Pois pense logo, não vai demorar muito pra irmos para as masmorras. – falei.

E acabei puxando o assunto do auditório, imaginando como haviam construído um sem nós sabermos. Quero dizer, com mágica é tudo mais fácil, e com certeza haviam feito isso durante nossas férias. A curiosidade já estava tomando conta de nós enquanto terminávamos nosso café (Maria estava voltando ao seu tom agradável aos poucos). A conversa estava animada, quando meu relógio de pulso anunciou dez horas.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

O clima andava meio chato durante o café. James visivelmente ainda estava meio arrependido por ter tentado acertar Remo com um feitiço, e se não fosse por mim, é claro, era para Aluado ter ido para enfermaria – de novo. Ele não parecia estar bravo com Pontas, e sim... chateado? Não sei, só sei que Rabicho estava igual eu, esperando desesperadamente por um assunto. Tentei puxar uma vez ou outra falando de Beth, outras falando sobre Cooper, mas não adiantava alguma coisa. E isso estava me dando nos nervos.

Eu estava prestes a protestar, quando Remo se levanta da mesa.

- Tenho que ir.

- Pra onde? – perguntei, curioso. – Você não disse que o mico seria às onze?

- Sim, mas é que tenho que tratar... bem, de algumas coisas. – ele falou meio constrangido. Eu dei um sorriso malicioso.

- Que coisas?

- Coisas, Sirius! Coisas! – Aluado parecia irritado. – Tchau.

- Tem Lily no meio? – perguntei de supetão, e Remo voltou pra perto de nós com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Não. – ele resmungou com raiva. – Ou melhor sim. Tenho que falar a respeito da droga da música que vou ter que cantar, afinal, isso é um coral.

Ele disse isso depressa e com uma fúria crescente me deixou pra trás rindo, andando rapidamente e ganhando mais olhares curiosos iguais aos outros quando entramos no Salão.

- Sério, ele tá louco. – balancei a cabeça.

Rabicho riu, mas James não respondeu. Continuava com a cabeça em outro mundo. Caramba, ele precisava sair desse transe. Tenho que arranjar alguma coisa que possa o animar...

Ah! Sou um gênio!

- Ei, Pontas. – joguei um pedaço de pão na sua cara, e ele se espantou.

- Quê? – disse sem emoção alguma. Isso ia acabar.

- O que você acha de irmos assistir a audição do nosso amigo Remo e da nossa querida Lily, hein? – sugeri com um sorriso divertido.

James, como eu previra, deu um sorriso, e seus olhos brilharam.

- Ótima ideia, Almofadas! – ele bradou com entusiasmo.

E então logo nos levantamos, indo em direção as masmorras, graças à aguçada curiosidade de Rabicho de ler a carta de Remo. Ah, sou um gênio mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Não devo negar que me diverti com a expressão de Sophie ao me ver entrar no quarto acompanhada de Lina. Por sorte estávamos sozinhas, pois as outras garotas já haviam descido para o café.

Ela acordou meio emburrada, mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao me ver ali, e ficou totalmente sem graça. Quase ri na cara dela, mas preferi continuar com a fachada irritada. Afinal, a medida que meu cabelo crescia eu esquecia do ocorrido – com grande dificuldade, devo dizer. Hoje constatei que ele havia crescido relativamente, e já estava quase na altura dos ombros. Isso era bom, mas ele tinha que crescer mais depressa, estou cansada de dar desculpas a Veronica por causa desse lenço estúpido.

Mas então, Sophie ficou escarlate, gaguejou um pouco, e depois tomou um banho rápido. Aceitou o trato de cantarmos juntas, e depois começou a escutar atentamente minhas opiniões.

- Podemos cantar Lady Gaga. – sugeri, e Emelina balançou a cabeça.

- Não pode ser outra coisa, tipo... Aretha Franklin?

- Não, muito fora do meu estilo. – discordei, e Emelina suspirou.

- Podemos cantar I Say a Little Prayer, por Dionne Warwick. – Sophie, pela primeira vez, opinou. – Foi regravada por Aretha, e é uma música bem legal.

- Não. – cortei, e Sophie fez uma cara de indignação. – Vamos cantar algo mais atual.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Sophie disse irritada.

- Estou pensando.

E fiquei pensando uns bons quinze minutos, dei algumas opções – que Emelina (e por vezes Sophie) negavam. Até que enfim eu falei.

- Certo, já sei. – falei com um sorriso debochado, olhando diretamente para Sophie. – Cantaremos Diana King.

- Qual música? – Emelina perguntou.

- I Say a Little Prayer. – disse na maior cara de pau, e Sophie bufou com impaciência.

- Olha aqui, Dorcas, eu entendo que você deve ainda estar brava comigo, mas você nunca pensou na possibilidade de eu estar tão chateada quanto você? – ela desafiou, ficando de pé. – Eu passei muito mais desespero que você, quase ARRANQUEI MINHA PELE FORA e POR SUA CULPA!

- E EU PERDI PARTE DO MEU CABELO! – gritei, entrando no clima. Não estava tão nervosa assim, mas eu gostava de barraco.

- MAS NINGUÉM VIU, DEU PARA ESCONDER! – ela gritava, e Emelina parecia entediada ao nosso lado. – TODO MUNDO VIU MINHA DESGRAÇA, POR POUCO NÃO FIQUEI _PELADA_ NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO, E VOCÊ SÓ RIA!

- MAS MEU CABELO É PRECIOSO PARA MIM!

- E MINHA PELE NÃO É?

- Tá legal, já chega. – Emelina interrompeu com uma naturalidade estranha. – Vamos parar com a gritaria, vão pensar que vocês são loucas. Já que está decidida a música, vamos fazer alguma coreografia, certo Dorcas?

Eu ainda arfava alto, mas então comecei a rir.

E enquanto ria via Sophie e Emelina trocarem olhares confusos, e eu ria, afinal, era tudo hilário.

Demorei um tempo para parar, e nessas alturas Sophie estava sorrindo, reprimindo a vontade de me acompanhar, e Emelina balançava a cabeça.

Enfim, demoramos um pouco pra formar uma coreografia. Sophie insistia que não era necessário, mas ficaria estranho três garotas bobas ficarem em pé cantando e se balançando. Emelina concordou, e bolamos algo simples o bastante para ser rápido, e até que ficou bom. Pra mostrar que não estava tão brava assim, deixei Sophie fazer a voz principal.

Faltavam dez para as onze quando saímos em direção às masmorras.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Eu e Maria ainda estávamos procurando a droga do auditório (Alice tinha ido se encontrar com Franco) e internamente eu me remoía pensando na música que eu cantaria, quando sou abordada por Remo, talvez procurando pelo auditório também.

- Ei Lily, estava procurando por você. – errei.

- Olá Remo. – sorri, e fiquei com culpa, afinal ele havia entrado por mim e eu nem ao menos estava com ele. Decidi mentir. – Eu não te achei...

- Tudo bem. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Só queria saber sobre, bem, a música.

- Nem me fale, eu também não sei. – falei com desânimo.

- Faça que nem Alice falou, cante alguma música que você goste. – Maria disse, e Remo franziu a testa.

- Boa ideia, mas não faço a mínima ideia de qual cantar.

- Bom, então na hora você decide porque já são onze e cinco! – falei com espanto. – Você sabe onde fica o auditório?

- Sei.

- Então vamos! – disse com ansiedade. Droga, cantar! Como eu iria fazer isso se sou tão nervosa e descontrolada? Minha vida estava perdida.

Vou me jogar no lago depois da audição. Porque até lá todos não vão conseguir parar de olhar na minha cara e rir no meu talento fracassado.

Ainda pensava nisso quando Remo nos indicou uma porta enorme, feita com um ferro totalmente negro. Abri cautelosa, e dei de cara com um corredor na vertical, um pouco largo, as paredes de um veludo escuro e coberto por duas cortinas vermelhas longas e altas, postas a lados laterais. Escolhemos a da direita e entramos.

Me senti num teatro. Havia milhares de poltronas enfileiradas em direção a um grande palco com vários instrumentos posicionados. Afinal, quem tocaria eles? Mas eu ainda observava o poder que a magia tinha, pois estava boquiaberta vendo tudo; era grande, o piso era curvado em direção ao palco, como uma descida.

Ainda caminhava tonta entre o corredor, olhos arregalados com a surpresa e ainda mais surpresa ao ver o andar de cima com mais cadeiras. Bom, acho que Hogwarts inteira cabia ali, e ainda sobrava.

Localizei poucas pessoas aqui e ali, como Emelina, Sophie e pra minha curiosidade, Dorcas. Eu pensei que elas tinham brigado, ou algo do tipo, mas decidi não argumentar. Alice e Franco estavam sentados mais próximos do palco, conversando com uma figura bem conhecida. Era um garoto magricela, oriental, que ria descontroladamente sabe-Merlim-do-que. Droga, ele parecia aqueles pivetes marrentos estilo James Potter – ou pelo menos como ele era. Nos juntamos a eles, e Alice sorriu.

- Oi gente. – ela disse, ainda um pouco vermelha de tanto rir do tal do John Khan. – Então, curtiram o lugar?

- Incrível! – Maria exclamou, não se contendo. – Caramba, Dumbledore caprichou, hein?

- É. – ela olhava ao redor. – Suponho que será aqui as competições, não é?

- Seja onde for, depois dessa audição vou ficar bem longe daqui. – suspirei, nervosa.

- E onde está o Prof. Moreau? – Remo perguntou, procurando. Ele não parecia está em nenhum lugar, mas eu supus que aquela mesa num lugar mais alto do auditório fosse a mesa do coordenador.

- E então, já decidiram a música de vocês? – Remo parecia meio incomodado, parecia eu. Acho que nós dois estávamos na mesma situação.

- Sim, mas vai ser surpresa. – Alice riu. Era a mais feliz de todos nós, afinal era a única entusiasmada com esse papo de cantar.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos e acho que a maioria era do tipo "Não acredito que entrei nessa droga de coral, vou sair o mais rápido possível". Aliás, esse era o meu pensamento.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Ainda estava feliz de ter Dorcas de volta – pelo menos por enquanto – quando me detive notando que parecia faltar alguém...

- Jason! – exclamei de repente. – Droga, me esqueci dele!

- E daí? – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Ele sabe andar, não sabe?

- Mas o certo era ele vir comigo.

- Ele não é mais criança. – Dorcas disse, mas ignorei.

- Caramba, ele deve ter se perdido, sei lá. É difícil achar o auditório. – eu falei apreensiva, olhando constantemente pra trás. – Se não fosse por Khan...

- Pensando bem – Dorcas começou com uma voz divertida e olhar malicioso –, tá aí uma das vantagens de ter entrado nesse coral. Seu irmão também participa.

- Ha ha. – ri com ironia, ainda me perguntando onde ele estava.

- Calma So, logo ele vai aparecer. – Emelina tentou me tranquilizar, sem sucesso.

E então vi uma figura masculina abrir as cortinas e entrar. Jason! Ainda bem! Mas vi direito... não, não era Jason, era o Prof. Moreau. Merlim, me ajude a não ficar nervosa.

Ele andou até o palco, subiu calmamente as escadas – sempre seguido por olhares dos presentes.

- Olá, bem vindos a audições do coral da Grifinória. – ele disse, meio sem graça. Tadinho, super panda o Prof. Moreau, mas gosto dele. – Vou pedir para que vocês sentem todos juntos aqui na frente, vai facilitar as coisas.

Não quis nem saber o que seria essas coisas, quando a contragosto juntávamos a Lily e os outros. Não tenho nada contra ela, não, só me sinto melhor sentada no fundo, protegida de constrangimentos posteriores.

Sentamos perto do palco demais para meu gosto, e Moreau nos lançou um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ótimo, agora veremos... - ele nos olhou bem, e então ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Está faltando alguém.

Muitas entreolhadas depois, eu falo envergonhada.

- Jason. Eu não sei onde ele está, deve ter se perdido.

- Se perdido? – ele perguntou confuso, sobrepondo-se sobre as risadinhas baixas dos outros.

- Tô aqui. – ouvi uma voz alarmada e arfante correndo, meio que tropeçando, e lá vem meu irmãozinho todo atrapalhado. – Desculpem a demora, eu perdi a hora...

- Tudo bem, o que importa é que veio, pode se sentar. – o professor sorriu, e mais uma vez o seguimos com o olhar, observando-o caminhar até uma mesa posta mais pra cima. Se sentou, murmurou alguma coisa para varinha e sua voz saiu ampliada:

- Certo, chamarei o nome de vocês de acordo com a lista, e por favor dirijam-se ao palco. – sua voz ecoou por todo auditório.

Foi um silêncio totalmente constrangedor enquanto Moreau remexia nos papéis, até ele falar.

- Alice Brown.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Observávamos tudo silenciosamente, escondidos atrás das últimas poltronas. James se esticava para ter uma visão melhor, e eu sempre ficava alerta a Filch. Afinal, foi um azar nos encontrarmos com ele no corredor ao lado e ouvir sua bronca dizendo que íamos ao salão comunal da Sonserina. Pffff. O que eu faria naquele ninho de idiotas?

Por fim conseguimos despistá-los e ainda xingava a mim mesmo por não ter trago o mapa comigo para evitar que ocasiões como essas acontecessem. Olhamos Moreau chegar e por pouco não trombamos com McKinnon quando este apareceu correndo feito louco, e agora era a fez de Brown cantar.

- Tonight, do musical West Side Story. – ela informou.

Sei lá que feitiço Moreau fez, mas ao tocar a varinha numa espécie de CD player bruxo meio enferrujado, a tal música começou a tocar, porém instrumental. Interessante.

**Ouvir****: Tonight (Tina Cohen-Chang)**

_- __Tonight, tonight__, __it all began tonight__, __I saw you and the world went away…_

Até que ela cantava bem, e fazia alguns gestos legais com as mãos. Olhei para James, que sorria estranhamente.

- _Tonight, tonight__, __there's only you tonight__, __what you are, what you do, what you say!_

- Canta bem, né? – Rabicho, que estava um pouco mais pra trás, comentou com James, quando sua voz se estendeu no "say".

- É. – ele concordou.

- _Today, all day I had the feeling__, __a miracle would happen__, __I know now I was right… _- ela cantava sorrindo abertamente, e parecia um pouco nervosa apesar disso. – _For here you are__, __and what was just a world… is a star…__Tonight!_

E a música finalizou. Fiz uma pequena careta quando ela desafinou no final. Deu um pequeno pigarro, corada, novamente para os aplausos.

- Ótimo, Alice! – a voz ampliada do Professor Moreau parecia satisfeita. – Seja bem-vinda ao coral.

Brown ficou radiante, e desceu do palco quase aos pulinhos.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Ainda estava boquiaberta quando Alice sentou ao nosso lado. Caramba, ela cantava bem! Desafinou no final, mas era só questão de prática, já que Moreau a aceitara. Mas tudo ainda martelava na minha cabeça. Que droga de música eu vou cantar?

- Muito bem... agora. – Moreau voltou a consultar a lista. – Franco Longbottom.

Olhei para Franco, que estava totalmente enrijecido. Colocou-se de pé, mas não se moveu.

- Er, professor? – ele começou constrangido. – Se importa se eu fizer apenas voz de fundo?

A gargalhada de Dorcas foi alta, e eu revirei os olhos. Se não fosse meu nervosismo eu havia a repreendido.

- Não vai ao menos tentar, Franco? – a voz do professor parecia indecisa.

- Acho que não vai ser agradável para ninguém. – ele disse, e parecia sincero. – Quero dizer, vai ser preciso de back vocal, não?

Ouviu-se o suspiro ampliado de Moreau, que por fim disse.

- Tudo bem, já que pretende levar a sério. Aliás, precisamos de um bom número...

- Eu também quero ser back bocal. – Jason McKinnon se levantou rapidamente, e houve alguns risos, inclusive da minha parte.

- É, back _vocal_, seu jumento. – Maria corrigiu com uma mistura de desprezo e desagrado, e ao ver quem falara, Jason estreitou os olhos.

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser.

- Vamos parar com isso. – repreendeu Moreau, injustiçando Maria por estar com a voz alta. – Senhor...

- McKinnon. – falou com a voz trêmula.

- Não acha que tem capacidade suficiente para poder cantar? – Moreau perguntou, mas estava bem calmo e um tanto acolhedor.

- Não. – ele disse meio constrangido, e dessa vez foi Maria que gargalhou alto.

- Então por que entrou? – Moreau quis saber, e Jason olhou rapidamente para a irmã.

- Por quê? Er... – ele olhou novamente. – Bom, porque eu desejo fazer voz de apoio.

Maria ainda ria, mas dessa vez com um som abafado, e Moreau parecia raciocinar.

- Tudo bem. – ele suspirou novamente, e com um gesto de vitória, Jason voltou a sentar, mas outro se ergueu.

- Também quero entrar para o vocal de apoio. – Remo disse rapidamente.

- Eu também! – decidi de uma vez, afinal, eu e Remo não ficaríamos ali, apenas não queríamos cantar agora.

- E eu! – Khan falou, mas parecia ser mais firme.

- Podem parar por aí! – Moreau nos interrompeu a ponto de ficar em pé em sua mesinha de mogno. – Nada disso, vocês vieram aqui pra cantar, temos que ter mais vozes principais nesse clube!

- Prof. Moreau? – Khan ergueu a mão. – Eu realmente queria fazer voz de fundo, porque entrei no coral apenas com o intuito de dançar.

- E você dança bem? – Dorcas perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Creio que sim. – Khan sorriu. Acho que é a única pessoa do mundo que sorri depois de um comentário de Dorcas Meadowes.

- Tudo bem, Khan. Deixaremos sua dança pra depois. – Moreau parecia cansado; ótimo, mal começamos e ele já estava nessa situação! – Vocês dois, sentem-se e tratem de aceitar o fato de que tentarão ao menos cantar.

Eu e Remo nos entreolhamos, demos um suspiro cansado simultaneamente, e voltamos a nos sentar, derrotados.

E só depois percebi com angústia que Moreau estava chamando os nomes em ordem de inscrição. Que ótimo!

- Certo, Franco Longbottom desistiu então... – ele ergueu a cabeça. – Lílian Evans.

Ferrou tudo. Vou me matar. Vou fugir. Adeus mundo cruel. Pai, mãe, te amo muito. Petúnia, você é insuportável, mas te amo também.

Estou caminhando em direção ao palco, trêmula, e, enquanto isso, deixo meu testamento agora:

Para Alice Brown: Deixo todas minhas roupas, já que veste o mesmo tamanho que eu. Deixo-lhe também Willy, minha coruja, pois sei que irá cuidar bem dela por gostar de bichinhos, afinal, não é a toa que ainda faz Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Te amo muito.

Para Maria MacDonald: Deixo-lhe todos meus livros rabiscados com informações preciosas que tenho certeza que serão úteis para você, já que reclama tanto de sua inteligência. Deixo-lhe também minha coleção de cartas de sapos de chocolate e todo o resto que me pertence que está naquele dormitório. Também te amo.

Para mamãe e papai...

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Não estava sendo fácil lidar com a insegurança deles, aliás, que insegurança! Alice Brown cantou bem, desafinou, mas cantou bem. Fiquei entusiasmado por o começo ser assim, mas depois com tanto pedido de vocal de apoio fiquei com o receio de vê-los sentir tanto medo.

A próxima era Lílian Evans, que era uma das desistentes. Bem, veremos o que ela tem a mostrar.

- Que música? – perguntei com a voz ampliada pela varinha.

A garota ainda tinha os olhos fechados e murmurava alguma coisa; a mesma garota que havia gargalhado altamente fez o mesmo agora, o que fez Evans abrir os olhos com certo desagrado.

- Que música? – repeti.

Ela respirou fundo, mas pelo menos respondeu.

- Taking Chances, por Celine Dion. – ela falou com a voz tremida.

- Ótimo. – sorri, batucando no rádio mágico.

E a música começou, enquanto ela torcia as mãos no palco, olhar assustado. Começou a cantar, ou melhor, gritar.

- DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOUR LIFE, DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOU WORLD, BUT… DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE TONIGHT…

Os risos eram gerais, é claro, inclusive da garota que ria escandalosamente. Reconheci como Dorcas Meadowes, que percebi ser alguém difícil.

- ON THIS PLANET – Lílian tossiu. – CALL EARTH…

Então estreitei os olhos, reparando bem no seu jeito de cantar. Algo muito forçado e falso... parecia fazer de propósito.

- YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY PAST...

- Certo, Lílian. – eu a interrompi tocando com a varinha novamente no rádio, e os risos cessaram também.

- Estou fora, não é? – ela falou sorrindo e confirmando minhas suspeitas. – Certo, adeus pessoal, foi ótimo estar com vocês e...

- Não. – respondi, rindo. – Achei que estava um pouco nervosa, portanto vou te dar uma segunda chance.

- O QUÊ? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você cantará depois de todos, terá tempo o bastante para se acalmar.

Lílian balbuciou, atônita, tentando protestar.

- Certo? – sorri, e ela corou, assentiu e saiu do palco depressa tropeçando nos pés, enquanto Dorcas continuava a rir.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Ainda escondido nas poltronas, eu fazia força pra não rir. Lily fizera tudo como combinado nosso, e cantou horrivelmente – se bem que percebi que sua voz não era tão ruim assim, mas deve ser pelo fato que ainda tenho certa queda por ela. Mas, surpreendemente, o Prof. Moreau pareceu perceber, e agora só torço para que Lily bole alguma coisa que a livre dessa.

- Muito bem – Moreau dizia. – Já que John apenas será nosso dançarino, vamos ao próximo, que é... Sophie McKinnon.

Vi Sirius se endireitar na cadeira ao ouvir o nome, e a garota se ergueu, e como os outros, parecia trêmula.

- Er, Professor Moreau? – perguntou hesitante.

- Sim, Sophie. – ele suspirou.

- Eu vou fazer uma apresentação em conjunto com Emelina e Dorcas, pode ser?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Elas irão cantar?

- Sim. – vi seus lábios se curvarem.

- Tudo bem. – Moreau concordou e as duas também se levantaram, e juntas caminharam até subirem o palco.

- Música?

- I Say a Little Prayer, Dionne Warwick. – Meadowes disse.

Eu conhecia música. Minha mãe ouvia ocasionalmente no nosso aparelho de vinil.

**Ouvir: I Say a Little Prayer (Quinn, Santana e Brittney)**

- _The moment I wake up_ – McKinnon começou a cantar, e sua voz era doce e bem agradável. – _Before I put on my make-up... I say a little prayer for you!_

Meadowes e Vance faziam coro, e a coreografia estava bem legal e até mesmo charmosa. Era como se interpretasse tudo o que cantassem. (**N/A: imaginem a coreografia das Cheerios, episódio 1x02**)

_- While combing my hair, now, and wondering what dress to wear, now… __I say a little prayer for you! – _McKinnon cantava, e parecia se soltar cada vez mais.

_- Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever! And ever, we never will part… Oh, how I love you together, together, that's how it must be… To live without you! Would only mean heartbreak for me!_

No momento em que a dança acabou, tive que segurar Sirius para que não aplaudisse juntos aos outros.

- Fantástico, garotas! – o Professor Moreau falou satisfeito, ainda aplaudindo. – Muito bem, muito mesmo. Estão dentro.

As três deram um momentâneo abraço mútuo, e depois desceram aos risos o palco. É, tive que reconhecer que elas dançavam e cantavam bem.

- Certo, já que Jason McKinnon desistiu – Moreau falou com desagrado -, vejamos... Remo Lupin.

Eu e Sirius trocamos sorrisos zombeteiros, quando vimos Aluado se erguer e andar meio trêmulo até o palco. Novamente, eu fazia força pra não rir.

- Qual música? – Moreau perguntou.

- Dancing With Myself de William Albert Michael Broad mais conhecido como Billy Idol. – ele falou tudo rapidamente, e Sirius soltou uma risada baixa.

- Excelente. – Moreau sorriu, novamente batendo a varinha no tal rádio mágico.

Enquanto a música começava, Aluado batia distraidamente o pé no chão no ritmo da música, e quando começou a cantar, era quase inaudível.

**Ouvir: Dancing With Myself (Artie Abrams)**

- _On the floor of Tokyo, or down in London town to go, with the record selection with the mirror reflection I'm dancing with myself…_

Aluado cantava sempre olhando pra baixo, e eu resistindo a minha vontade de rir, nem percebi quando Moreau gritou "cante mais alto, por favor".

Aluado se sobressaltou e passou a cantar mais alto, ainda inseguro. Olhei para o lado e via Sirius se sacudir numa risada silenciosa.

- _Dancing with myself, dancing with myself, well there's nothing to lose and there's nothing to prove, and I'll be dancing with myself…_

E sabe, não era tão mal. Quero dizer, ele parecia estar cantando num velório, mas fora isso, não era tão desanimado. Às vezes batia na perna ao som da música e por vezes sorria para o pessoal que está sentado – tenho certeza que Lily está fazendo alguma graça. Sirius também pareceu pensar o mesmo, pois tinha parado de rir e apenas assistia.

Aluado não cantou a música inteira, e quando finalizou o último verso que pretendia, Lily, Maria e Alice ficaram de pé, batendo palmas com entusiasmo.

- Realmente bom, Remo. – Moreau, mais uma vez, estava contente. – Precisa cantar mais alto e aprender a se soltar, mas está ótimo. E está dentro.

- Estou? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Está. – Moreau sorriu. Remo continuou parado, incrédulo, mas por fim desceu do palco com sua expressão de choque ainda estampada em seu rosto.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Ok, todo mundo tímido, Lily gritando, Remo murmurando a música... É. Parecia que todo mundo estava resistindo ao desejo de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Quando vi a apresentação de Sophie, Emelina e Dorcas, fiquei um pouco insegura, mas notei que não estava ali pra conseguir mérito.

Mas eu precisava fazer aquilo por Lily. Quero dizer, o tempo todo das outras apresentações, não podia deixar de ouvir alguns sussurros nada agradáveis de Dorcas sobre ela, e as vezes até escutava Emelina a repreendendo por tais palavras. Mas apesar de conversar com Dorcas ocasionalmente, eu deveria isso pra Lily.

Ela parecia ainda tremer ao meu lado, ainda boba pelo fato de cantar mais uma vez, e agora era _a minha vez_, e depois ela. Eu podia ser a única que poderia livrá-la dessa.

Percebi seu esforço a cantar mal, mas no fundo sua voz é um pouco afinada, afinal, gritar todo mundo consegue.

- Maria MacDonald. – Moreau chamou, e fui sobressaltada. Certo, lá vamos nós.

Enquanto caminhava até o maldito palco, percebi que não estava nervosa, ao contrário, sentia-me tranquila até demais. E sobre meu histórico de música, ok. Confesso que amo cantar no chuveiro, gritando aqueles longos solos das cantoras antigas. Pode se até mesmo considerado um hobby, mas acho tudo muito interessante. Mas nunca pensava em levar a sério, afinal, minha carreira de auror ainda me espera.

- Música? – Moreau perguntou meio ansioso. Eu tenho cara do quê, que escuta músicas bregas?

- Don't Make Me Over, por Dionne Warwick. – falei; li os lábios de Dorcas, que diziam "imitadora". Qual é, eu ia lá saber que elas cantariam uma música de Warwick também? Mas enfim, ela vai engolir aquela palavrinha.

- Ótima escolha. – o Professor sorriu; me deti um pouco naquele sorriso charmoso, caramba!

E a música começou, e eu dei um pigarro.

**Ouvir: Don't Make Me Over (Mercedes Jones)**

- _Don't make me over_ – comecei, e fechei os olhos. Não sei se foi para evitar ver a cara de riso dos outros ou se é por pura interpretação. – _Now that I'd do anything for you... __Don't make me over, now that you know how I adore you…_

Por sorte eu só ouvia o silêncio, nenhuma risada, ou comentário, nada. Só minha voz ecoando pelo auditório e a música alta do rádio estranho de Moreau. Continuei a cantar, afinal, já estava entusiasmada.

_- Don't pick on the things I say, the things I do, Just love me with all my faults, a way that I love you… __I'm begging you!_

Pode parecer bobeira, mas continuei com os olhos fechados até a música acabar – o que não demorou muito, cantei apenas a primeira parte, afinal, todos haviam feito isso. E estava ainda silêncio quando terminei, e mais silêncio depois que a música terminou, então abri os olhos.

Todos me olhavam simplesmente... aterrorizados. Certo, eu cantei tão mal assim? Dorcas estava sem palavras, Prof. Moreau não piscava, mas tinha um sorriso gigante. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? E Lily me olhava incrédula.

Mais uma vez, pigarreei.

- Er... – Moreau parecia perdido. Não entendi. – Como vou dizer...

"Com palavras?", arrisquei, mas claro, não disse em voz alta.

- Bem, er... Maria. – ele olhou para os papéis da sua mesa. – Você já cantou antes?

- Não. – franzi a testa, sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

- Outros corais...?

- Nenhum. – confirmei.

- Bom, deve haver alguma explicação. Você parece ter treinado bastante.

Onde ele queria chegar?

- Bom – comecei, meio constrangida -, canto no chuveiro frequentemente, e também gosto de gritar muito com meu irmão caçula, sabe como é.

Mais um sorriso se curvou em seu rosto, e senti um arrepio. Merlim, acho que estou me apaixonando por um professor!

- Bom, a única coisa que posso dizer é que você é bem-vinda. – ele disse, e pela sua expressão parecia ter ganhado um prêmio ou algo do tipo. Hum.

Desci do palco, ainda abalada com aqueles olhares loucos e meio espantados, e sentei ao lado de Lily.

- O que todo mundo tá olhando? Parece que viu alguma assombração! – critiquei, e Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Nós ouvimos sua voz.

Considerei aquilo como uma grande ofensa.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Depois de acompanhar Maria MacDonald cantar – muito bem devo dizer, tipo uma profissional em segredo -, eu podia sentir a expectativa de Pontas esperando por Lily ser chamada.

Senti um cutucão no meu ombro.

- Espera um pouco, Rabicho. – resmunguei. – Agora é a vez de Lily.

Ele me cutucou de novo, agora mais forte.

- Droga, Rabicho. – xinguei baixo. – Espera.

E ele parou, finalmente. Moreau ainda conversava com MacDonald.

- Que demora. – comentei com Pontas. – Não é?

- Argh. – ele fez em resposta.

- É. – concordei, e vendo que ia demorar mais um pouco, me virei para Rabicho. – O que você queria?

Mas Rabicho não estava lá, apenas uma figura alta e meio esquelética, e no segundo seguinte senti uma dor terrível na orelha.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Lílian Evans.

Ai.

Merlim.

Sentir aquela sensação de novo foi um frio da barriga e um ataque de suor frio da testa. Sentia os olhares na minha nuca enquanto caminhava, e ouvia os risos abafados de Meadowes, e por vezes coisas muitos ofensivas. Aquilo já estava irritando.

Fiquei no palco, muito grande pra mim devo dizer, e esperei a palavra do Prof. Moreau.

Olhei para Dorcas novamente; agora ela se balançava. Mas do que diabos ela estava rindo? Emelina me lançava um olhar culpado, e Sophie parecia ignorá-la.

- Certo, Lily. – Moreau chamou minha atenção a ele. – Continuará com Dion?

Dorcas gargalhou; ainda sentia meu rosto esquentar com o nervosismo, mas me limitei a tentar ignorar.

- Sim. – falei mais séria que o normal.

Meu nervosismo se fora; agora a raiva subia pelo meu pescoço ao ver a cara de deboche de Dorcas. Francamente, por que ela me odeia tanto?

- Certo, vamos lá.

A música começou, e ainda olhava fixamente para Dorcas, irritada. Bom, pelo menos o medo desaparecera, e a determinação ocupou seu lugar.

Concentrei bem, e comecei a cantar.

**Ouvir: Taking Chances (Rachel Berry)**

- _Don't know much about your life, don't know much about your world but…_ - eu continuava, sem prestar atenção em nada, apenas na letra da música. - _Don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call earth…_

- Cante um pouco mais alto, por favor. – Moreau também me alertou. Tentei obedecer.

_- You don't know about my past and I don't have the future figured out, __and maybe this is going too fast, and maybe it's not meant to last…_

- Um pouco mais alto. – Moreau repetiu. Ok, já entendi! Parece estar com problema de audição...

_- But what do you say to taking chances, what do you say to jumping off the edge…_

Por mais que eu tentasse, minha voz simplesmente não queria aumentar! Acho que eu acabaria gritando, e isso faria com que Moreau, sei lá, me fizesse voltar ao auditório em outro dia.

E enquanto eu cantava, Dorcas ria, ria da minha vozinha fraca, não sei. Acho que todas ofensas anteriores já estavam acumuladas demais em minha cabeça.

_- What do you say to taking chances, what do you say to jumping off the edge. _– eu lutava com minha voz. Suba! Suba, por Merlim! - _And never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold _– suba, caramba! - _or hell to pay…_

E subiu no mesmo momento em que Dorcas gritou "Caranguejo-de-fogo". Ela não tem ideia do quanto aquilo me irritava, afinal, esse é o segundo apelido favorito dos sonserinos; ela não teria coragem de me chamar de sangue-ruim – por enquanto.

_- What do you say, what do you say! –_ me surpreendi com meu entusiasmo, e até consegui sair do lugar! - _And I've had my heart beaten down, but I always come back for more, yeah! There's nothing like love to pull you up, when you're lying down on the floor yeah! So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do… Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do!_

Certo, agora me entusiasmei _mesmo._ Já fazia uns gestos com as mãos que eu via em musicais, até mesmo sorria! E pior, ou melhor, não sei... Eu estava gostando!

_- What do you say to taking chances? __What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay… What do you say? What do you say…_

Já era demais. Algum espírito louco – e bom cantor – se apoderou em mim, porque eu estava gritando! E não gritar, tipo, estender a palavra... Estava me sentindo a Celine Dion. Ok... não era pra tanto.

_- Don't know much about your life… Don't know much about your world. –_ finalizei com um suspiro, e certo alívio. E com muito entusiasmo. Chegava até a me sentir estranha.

Quando finalmente olhei para os outros – estava entusiasmada demais para reparar -, eles estavam boquiabertos. Devo dizer que vi aquilo como um bom sinal? Alice sorria, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados como os dos demais. Dorcas tentava disfarçar o choque momentâneo, e aquilo me fez pensar que eu devo ter cantado realmente bem para conseguir isso. Demorou um pouco para os aplausos começarem, e senti meu rosto corar e meu coração bater forte.

Moreau continuava a aplaudir, e pra minha surpresa, ficou em pé em sua mesinha.

- Eu sabia. – ele disse com um sorriso gigante. – Sabia que por trás daqueles gritos havia algum talento. Viu, Lily? É só se esforçar.

Senti um afeto repentino pelo professor, seja pelo fato de ele sorrir tão feliz ou pelo fato de que ele me chamou por meu apelido. Não sei. Só sei que Maria, Alice, Emelina e até mesmo Sophie se levantaram para aplaudir, junto com Remo e Franco. Praticamente todos, exceto, é claro, Dorcas.

- Espero que se junte a nós. – o Prof. Moreau disse, e meu sorriso despencou.

Merlim, e agora? Entrar ou não entrar? Quero dizer, eu tenho escolha? Remo perguntou por mim.

- E se não quisermos ficar?

Moreau soltou um sorriso travesso.

- Vocês são obrigados. – ele explicou com indiferença. – Uma vez assinado aquela lista, terão que ficar.

- E se não quisermos? – Jason McKinnon insistiu.

- Bom, digamos que eu não aconselharia vocês a tentar. – ele colocou sua pasta debaixo do braço. – Vejo vocês amanhã, sala 12, terceiro andar.

Sem mais nada a dizer, ele saiu em direção a outra cortina de entrada. Todos trocamos olhares, visivelmente sem entender.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Franco perguntou, mas na verdade eu sabia que ninguém gostaria de responder.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Foi totalmente chato e constrangedor ser pego no flagra por Filch. Francamente, por que ele não decide se aposentar? E foi ainda pior ter sido levado pra fora do auditório com _puxões de orelha! _Puxões de orelha! Nem minha mãe fazia isso comigo...

E lá estava ele murmurando alguma coisa sem sentido, algo do tipo "saudade dos velhos tempos" que sempre usava, e nos levando para McGonagall. Ela não demonstrou surpresa e deu dois sábados de detenção por espiar clubes sem ter sido convidado. Tentei justificar, mas com McGonagall é impossível contestar, então saímos de sua sala acariciando as orelhas atualmente vermelhas.

- Bom, pelo menos não tem passeios pra Hogsmeade por enquanto... – Rabicho murmurou.

- E quem se importa pra passeios se podemos ir até lá quando quisermos? – Sirius bufou, enquanto começávamos a caminhar em direção ao salão, já que era horário de almoço.

- Ah, droga! – bati a mão na testa, repentinamente me lembrando. – Ainda tenho que programar os treinos de quadribol! Bom, pelo visto isso será impossível por enquanto...

E quando chegamos ao salão todos os novos membros do coral já almoçavam, e tirando Meadowes, McKinnon e Vance – com certeza a pedido de Meadowes – todos estavam juntos, conversando entusiasmados, até mesmo Aluado.

- Olá, grandes cantores. – Sirius chegou saudando. – Olá Aluado Billy Idol.

Todos olhares voltaram surpresos para nós, quando Remo, balançando a cabeça, tratou de explicar.

- Com certeza assistiram escondidos.

- Bom, pelo menos até Filch ter nos pego. – ele deu de ombros, atacando o prato mais próximo. – Não ficamos para ver sua apresentação Lily, como foi?

Lily olhou para baixo, um pouco corada, mas Maria respondeu em seu lugar.

- Se ouvirem Lily cantar, podem ter certeza que não acreditarão.

- Não pode falar nada, Maria. – Alice sorriu travessamente. – Digamos que você tem o dom de tirar uma voz potente de lugares desconhecidos.

- Cantou muito bem, Maria. – concordei.

- Obrigada gente, mas o chuveiro é meu patrocinador. – ela riu com indiferença.

E o almoço seguiu assim, falando cada um de sua audição; Aluado ainda estava chocado por ter entrado, mas eu não estava me irritando com isso, afinal, ele cantou bem, baixo, mas bem. Maria e Alice tinham vozes diferentes, mas bem legais. Porém Lily me deixou bem curioso, e talvez eu peça para que ela cante alguma coisa para mim depois, quem sabe.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Cheguei a minha sala mais feliz que nunca com os resultados. Afinal, acabei descobrindo vários talentos! Quem diria que Alice Brown e Emelina Vance, garotas tão perceptivamente tímidas cantavam – e dançavam – tão bem? Ou que Lílian Evans tinha uma doce e ao mesmo tempo afinada voz atrás de toda aquela gritaria? Sim, eles precisavam realmente melhorar, e isso já estava previsto para amanhã, e eu espero que dê bons resultados. Eu já tinha dez pessoas, precisava apenas de mais duas, só duas...

Bom, receio que ainda tenho tempo para isso, e nesse exato instante eu queria ver a cara de Stanley.

E podia, afinal, é horário de almoço.

Entrei no salão lotado e cheio de conversas, dei um pequeno sorriso para o grupo que conversava – que me retribui o sorriso de forma tímida, e no caso de John Khan com um agudo assobio – e fui até a mesa dos funcionários. Hoje a sorte estava do meu lado, pois havia uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Stanley, sentada do lado de Dumbledore. Afinal, quem consegue suportá-la?

Ela me viu sentar com um sorriso debochado, e eu retribui da mesma forma.

- Bom dia Stanley, como vai indo? – perguntei falsamente, ainda mais pelo fato de Dumbledore estar assistindo. – Prof. Dumbledore.

- Bom dia David, meu caro rapaz. – ele pareceu sorrir ao ver meu entusiasmo. – Bom, prevejo boas notícias sobre Grifinória.

- Ah sim, as melhores. – sorri, sentindo Stanley me fitar. – Todos os inscritos são muito talentosos, temos dez, será fácil conseguir mais dois membros e assim poderemos competir.

- Isso é ótimo! – vi o azul daqueles olhos por trás do óculos meia-lua brilharem.

- Sim, e amanhã teremos nossa primeira reunião. – informei, ignorando o questionamento que perpassava pelos olhos da loira ao meu lado.

- Nina me contava sobre Corvinal também. – ele sorriu. – As garotas estão animadas.

- Sim, e mantidas em segredo, afinal, ninguém pode julgá-las sem saber quem são. – Stanley levou a taça de vinho a boca enquanto falava.

- Como elas se inscreveram então?

- Ora, elas são inteligentes o bastante para procurar por mim sem que alguém percebesse. – ela disse com um orgulho inexplicavelmente irritante. – Eu não teria coragem de deixar uma lista qualquer no quadro de avisos.

- Me desculpe, mas eu pretendo dar uma chance a todos os alunos da casa. – rebati.

- Sim, alunos que com certeza não tem a mínima coragem de cantar, tímidos ou forçados a isso.

Fiquei sem resposta, afinal era aquele o exato problema com que eu estava me preocupando. Mais um motivo para que as suspeitas que ela havia espionado algo em relação com a Grifinória se confirmassem. E não parou por aí.

- Mas me diga Moreau... – ela voltou a colocar a taça na mesa e virou-se para me encarar. – Como em sã consciência você chama Emelina Vance para cantar?

- Ela tem talento. – respondi rispidamente, um tanto irritado. – E suponho que suas espiadas são bastantes vulgares.

- Não é preciso espionar, os boatos correm! – ela falou com desdém. – Mais um motivo para que eu guarde segredo sobre meus membros até a primeira apresentação, pois até lá o talento delas serão mostrados a toda escola e não terão motivos para julgá-las. E ao contrário de você, não fico expondo meus artistas a toda escola, fazendo-os cada vez mais constrangidos, ocasionando mais timidez e por fim um péssimo desempenho na competição!

Trinquei os dentes ao ouvir aquilo, talvez pelo fato de jogar a verdade tão brutamente na minha cara. Dumbledore ouvia a conversa com uma expressão que demonstrava consentimento. Não tornei a responder porque Stanley não deu tempo e virou-se de volta para sua conversa com o diretor.

Droga, por mais que eu tente, aquela mulher sempre acabava com meu dia. E meu único consolo é que tudo isso estava apenas começando.


	6. Doze fatos sobre um coral

**Capítulo 5: Doze fatos sobre um coral**

Lily POV:

- Da próxima vez que eu ouvir mais um barulho desses, é FORA! – me encolhi à bronca de Madame Pince me lançando um olhar nada agradável e voltando para a escuridão das mais profundas prateleiras da biblioteca. Sinceramente, aquela mulher me dá arrepios.

Recolhi os livros que deixei cair, ainda abalada. Bom, eu tinha um motivo.

Eu sabia que isso realmente não era da minha conta, e minha mãe sempre me ensinou que bisbilhotar era uma das coisas mais feias de se fazer, mas levaremos o crédito que não foi propositalmente.

Estava eu procurando um ótimo livro que eu sempre usava na hora de redações de Feitiços, quando me deparo com cochichos não muito longes.

- ... se você gosta dela, deve investir! – uma garota murmurava.

- Eu não gosto dela! Estou te dizendo que é apenas uma... grande atração.

- Grande atração o caramba! – reconheci a voz de Jennifer Schain, a monitora-chefe da Lufa-lufa. – Você fala dela pra mim o dia inteiro...

- Mas não tenho certeza. – o garoto murmurou. Tentei ver seu rosto na pequena fresta que havia se formado, mas não consegui ver muita coisa, só os cabelos castanhos de Schain.

- Simplesmente pare com isso! Você não está em dúvida sobre isso, ok? – ela continuou, então suspirou. – E onde estão seus amigos?

O garoto demorou pra responder, parecia incomodado.

- Com certeza azarando pessoas por aí. – ele disse com desgosto, e Schain bufou.

- E por que não está com eles?

- Eu não! Não sou assim, Jenny... – a voz foi abaixando, e por um minuto de silêncio percebi que já tinha ouvido demais.

Fui me virar e ir embora correndo dali quando a estupidez falou mais alto e resultado: tropecei nos próprio pés. Coisa comum sabe, coisa comum para idiotas que nem eu! E na pressa de tentar me segurar, tentei inutilmente alcançar uma prateleira e acabei me segurando em um livro, que é lógico, foi pro chão comigo. E mais o barulho do livro que eu já segurava, foi o bastante para a bibliotecária aparecer a todos pulmões e xingando ao vento, ou melhor, a mim.

- E arrume isso já! – ela brigou mesmo a quilômetros de distância, e eu, rezando para que os donos das vozes não me ouvissem ou me encontrassem, demorei um pouco para me levantar.

Devolvi o livro em seu respectivo lugar e, pegando o meu, caminhei até minha mesa onde minhas anotações estavam, e com surpresa, percebi mais alguém sentado lá.

- Hey! – cumprimentei Potter sentando na minha cadeira. Pra meu incômodo, ele segurava minha redação, e erguera os olhos dela quando me viu chegar.

- Olá, Lily. – ele sorriu, e tentei não me importar dessa vez com intimidade relacionada aos nomes.

- Que surpresa... – fingi espanto, colocando o livro calmamente na mesa com receio de que certa mulher olhuda aparecesse por aí. – James Potter na biblioteca, difícil de acreditar.

Ele riu.

- Sempre venho quando estou livre. – ele piscou, e fiz força para não revirar os olhos. – Mas – ele deu um longo suspiro -, estava procurando por você.

Pronto, agora Merlim deve estar rindo da minha cara. Me lembrei daquela maldita troca de bilhetinhos, mas tentei disfarçar.

- Sim? – franzi a testa.

- Bom, é sobre, bem... – ele tinha dificuldade para encontrar as palavras certas, e inesperadamente mudou de assunto. – Bom, primeiramente vamos falar sobre hoje no auditório, ok?

Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada, e acho que era isso que ele pretendia.

- Certo. O que quer saber? – comecei a folhear o livro para que não precisasse olhá-lo enquanto conversamos.

- Eu estava lá na sua primeira tentativa. – ele disse rindo, e eu o acompanhei apesar de corada. – Devo dizer que foi ótimo. Ou melhor, péssimo. Não sei. Você entendeu?

- Sim. – eu sorri para ele. – Eu me esforcei, mas pelo visto não foi o bastante para Moreau.

- Mas você não parece preocupada. – ele disse e não em tom de pergunta. Ponderei um pouco.

- Não sei te explicar, foi... – tentei dizer, minha cabeça procurando desesperadamente pela expressão certa. – Interessante, se é que podemos dizer assim. Quero dizer, um pouco mais que interessante...

- Inesperado? – ele chutou.

- É. – concordei. – Pode-se dizer que foi. Eu nunca tinha cantado assim na minha vida, então foi diferente. E pode me achar ridícula mas... Eu estou ansiosa para amanhã.

- De longe acho isso ridículo. – ele balançou a cabeça, adquirindo uma posição mais confortável em sua cadeira. – Confesso que no início achei meio idiota, mas quando vi vocês cantarem, ou pelo menos os outros cantarem, mudei meu ponto de vista.

- Eu teria ficado muito mais tranquila se não fosse por essas pessoas daqui. – soltei um suspiro.

- É impossível não ser julgado, por isso tento não me importar. – ele deu de ombros.

- Ora, pra você é fácil falar! – reclamei. – Esse negócio de ser maroto e tudo o mais... sempre irão te respeitar.

- Aluado é um maroto, e mesmo assim vi muitos apontarem para ele quando souberam que ele se inscreveu.

- Mas ele não é tão "oi-sou-um-maroto-popular-que-arrasa-na-escola". – falei fazendo aspas no ar com os dedos, e ele parecia se divertir.

- Isso não muda nada.

- Claro que muda. – insisti.

- Não, não muda.

- Se eu estou falando que muda, é porque muda. – falei, e ele riu.

- Só vou torcer pra você. – ele disse, novamente mudando de assunto do nada.

- Como?

- Torcer por você, sabe... Na competição. – ele mordeu o lábio, e eu já sabia o que vinha a seguir. – Amigos fazem isso pelo outro, certo?

Estreitei os olhos por um momento, mas respondi.

- E amigos devem saber que não devem insistir quando o outro tem razão.

Ele não poderia ter rido mais, afinal, ser amiga de James Potter não deve ser pior do que entrar para um coral onde serão eternamente julgados, é?

Não, não é. Pois nos próximos minutos que passei conversando bobeiras com ele, ora ele me ajudando em minha redação, ora perguntando do coral, percebi que dava para aguentar sua personalidade tão enigmática.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Francamente Dorcas, eu não me surpreenderia se Lily tivesse pulado em seu pescoço! – Emelina ainda reclamava, e adivinha o que eu estava fazendo? Ignorando é claro!

- Estava engraçado, não vou reprimir meu riso por causa dela. – justifiquei sem me importar muito.

- Precisava xingar ela daquele jeito? – Sophie perguntou, escrevendo rapidamente em sua lição de Astronomia. – Quero dizer, chamar de caranguejo-de-fogo sempre irritou muito ela...

- Por isso mesmo. – dei de ombros, e as duas reviraram os olhos simultaneamente. – E por falar nela...

Os cabelos "oi, cheguei" de Evans se destacaram no meio dos alunos presentes na sala comunal; apenas algumas cabeças se viraram para ela, afinal, essa fofoca de coral já estava ficando enjoativo.

Opa. Mas parecia ter uma nova fofoca esquentando! Ela não estava sozinha, e sim entrando pelo buraco do retrato, segurando sua pilha de livros habitual, com certo maroto quatro-olhos de cabelos bagunçados.

- Geeeeeeeeente... – murmurei. – Meus olhos estão vendo direito? Os dois estão juntos?

- Conversar não significa estar junto. – Sophie comentou sem erguer os olhos do que escrevia.

- Mas eles praticamente se odiavam, até onde eu sabia. – continuei, esticando o pescoço para ter uma visão melhor. – Quero dizer, acho que Evans odeia...

- Por que não se concentra a cuidar da sua vida? – Emelina tirou o resto dia para atormentar minha paciência. – Você tem muitas redações ainda, Feitiços, Poções, Defesa...

- Deixa que depois copio de você. – ouvi o suspiro nervoso de Lina, mas ainda observava com atenção o novo suposto casalzinho.

- Bom, vocês eu não sei, mas vou pra biblioteca ver se acho o livro que McGonagall passou. – Sophie disse recolhendo sua pena, seu tinteiro e os livros. – Você vem, Lina?

- Eu já terminei a redação. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah, é. Esqueci que você é a nerd. – ela riu. – Estou indo, até mais garotas.

- Obrigada por me chamar. – falei com irritação.

- E por acaso você gostaria de ir? Na biblioteca? – ela me olhou cética.

- Não, mas convidar não dói.

Sophie revirou os olhos e logo sumiu na nuvem de pessoas que conversavam (primeiranistas e segundanista desocupados) ou outros que estavam estudando. E eu, é claro, espiando Lily e James conversarem perto do dormitório feminino. Eles logo se despediram com um aceno e a caranguejo-de-fogo subiu as escadas. Vi Potter subir para seu dormitório também.

A partir dali vou ficar bem de olho nos dois, pois nada passa despercebido aos olhos de Dorcas Meadowes.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Pode dizer.

- Não tenho o que dizer.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não estou.

- Então me dê uma explicação.

- Você tá me assustando.

- Por que você não está sendo sincera comigo?

- Porque você está totalmente louca.

- Não estou.

- Louca.

- Mentirosa.

- Retardada mental.

- Cínica.

- Esquizofrênica.

- Trapaceira.

- Olá. – Lily entra no quarto, coloca os livros de lado e olha para mim e Alice, atualmente numa longa discussão. Era bem comum. – O que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Maria é uma trapaceira. – Alice disse emburrada.

- Eu? Mas que diabos eu fiz? – perguntei mais uma vez, e ela apenas bufou. – Você é louca por falar coisas sem sentido!

- Não estou entendendo. – Lily sentou na beirada de sua cama, olhando de mim para Alice com sua sobrancelha ruiva erguida.

- Eu também não, acredite. – olhei para Alice em busca de alguma explicação.

- Sinceramente, eu também não sei. – Alice reclamou. – Seria mais fácil se Maria nos explicasse!

- Explicasse o quê? – viu, ela está louca! – Alice, pelo amor de Merlim, do que você está falando?

- De você! – ela levou as mãos ao alto. – De sua voz!

- O que tem a voz dela? – Lílian arregalou os olhos, olhando pra mim.

- É, o que tem a minha voz?

- É impossível ela ser sua! – Alice questionou, corada. Ah. – Como você consegue ficar tão afinada, você nem praticou!

- Meu chuveiro é meu amigo de hoje e sempre. – dei de ombros, mas continuava com um sorriso malicioso. – Tudo bem, acho que consigo aceitar sua inveja.

Alice pestanejou.

- Não estou com inveja, mas acho que você... você usou magia!

Estreitei os olhos e me virei para Lily.

- Existe algum feitiço que afina a voz?

- Não que eu saiba, mas provavelmente não. – ela deu de ombros. – Se fosse assim, qualquer bruxo poderia ganhar muito dinheiro na carreira artística.

E me virei para Alice de volta com um olhar enviesado.

- Traduzindo, você está com inveja.

Alice pareceu protestar, mas suspirou. Já estava pronta para o pedido de desculpas quando ela simplesmente diz:

- Falsa.

- Parva.

- Inepta.

- Hedionda.

- Mitômana.

- Néscia.

- Quando vocês pararem com os xingamentos cultos me chamem, ok? – Lily olhou para o teto, pegando um livro qualquer em seu malão e se jogando em sua cama.

- Beócia.

- Energúmena.

- Ignara.

- Calhorda.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Eu sei que esse suposto começo de amizade foi um pequeno progresso, mas, por favor, não continue a murmurar o nome de Lily durante a noite. – Sirius fez uma falsa expressão de desagrado, e Pontas jogou-lhe um travesseiro em sua cara.

- Isso é bom, Pontas. Eu disse que era só ter paciência. – falei enquanto Almofadinhas gargalhava.

- Sim. – ele sorriu para mim de forma estranha. – Olhe Aluado, me desculpe por achar que...

- Está tudo bem. – ergui as mãos, balançando a cabeça. – Suas crises de ciúmes não me afetam.

Pontas olhou grato pra mim, enchendo a boca de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Rabicho lia um livro despreocupadamente em sua cama, e Franco apenas observava a conversa, o que mudou completamente quando Sirius se virou para ele.

- E você e Brown, Franco, rola alguma coisa? – ele riu, e Franco suspirou.

- Eu já disse. Somos apenas amigos.

- Aham, sei. – Almofadinhas fez pouco caso. – Não é o que parece quando vocês estão juntos.

- Ao contrário de você Sirius, eu acredito em amizade entre homem e mulher. – Franco reclamou.

- Não estou dizendo que não acredito, mas especificamente você e Brown parecem estar avançados no quesito amizade.

- Impressão sua. – ele resmungou de volta.

- O que me lembra de uma coisa. – Rabicho diz repentinamente. – Pode me explicar seu grande interesse por Sophie McKinnon, Almofadinhas?

James começou a se engasgar com os feijões, e distraidamente eu batia em suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que fitava Sirius com grande curiosidade.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele tentou se esquivar, mas parecia incomodado com o assunto.

- Na hora que Moreau falou o nome dela na lista você praticamente pulou da poltrona, assim como quase aplaudiu quando elas terminaram a apresentação. – Rabicho comentou ainda de olhos fixos em seu livro.

- Ora, elas dançaram bem. – ele deu de ombros.

- Nada justifica o fato que você estava muito interessado. – James insistiu, recuperado do engasgo.

- Impressão sua. – foi a vez dele falar, e Franco gargalhou.

- É ótimo constranger os outros, não é mesmo? – ele disse dando um tapa brincalhão no ombro de Sirius, que resmungou coisas ininteligíveis.

- Cale a boca, vocês estão loucos. – ele disse, e gargalhei junto a James.

- Você é um mistério, Sirius Black. – Franco falou em tom brincalhão. – Bom, vou descer.

- Espera aí, estou descendo também. – falei pulando da cama e pegando meu material de Poções já separado.

- Aí tem coisa. – Franco comentou comigo enquanto descíamos as escadas. Eu podia ouvir a gargalhada alta de Pontas atrás de nós.

Concordei com uma risada, e Franco repentinamente adotou uma posição mais tensa avistando Alice do outro lado da sala comunal. Ele acenou para mim e foi em seu encontro. Procurei por algum lugar mais tranquilo pra fazer a bendita redação. Ali estava muito abafado, muitas conversas, e pensei seriamente em ir para biblioteca quando avistei Emelina Vance sozinha no meio de uma montanha de livros. Me lembrei que devia um obrigado a ela.

- Vance. – cumprimentei quando me aproximei. Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu. – Posso?

Ela assentiu, e me sentei depositando com dificuldade meus livros na mesa, já que o resto do espaço estava ocupado com seus vários livros.

- Como vai? Espero não estar incomodando...

- Não está. – ela falou se espreguiçando. – Dorcas acabou de sair daqui para falar com Gravelle, pode ter certeza que perto dela você é uma calma a meus ouvidos.

Nós rimos juntos, e ainda estava um pouco surpreso que ela conversava tão espontaneamente. Como era conhecida por ser tímida, pensei que não seria fácil conversar com ela.

- Bom, eu vim aqui, sabe... Para agradecer. Por aquele dia. – tentei explicar da melhor maneira possível, e ela apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem. De nada, foi bom ajudar.

- É, acho que tenho que ficar longe da comida de Rabicho. – menti, e ela deu uma risada fraca, só depois me toquei. – Rabicho, apelido de Pedro.

- Ah sim. – ela corou. – Bem, fiquei com essa dúvida.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, até ela voltar a falar.

- Redação de Poções? – ela apontou para minha pilha de pergaminhos. – Vou começar a fazer a minha agora, podemos fazer juntos.

- Ótimo. – concordei.

Fiquei até meio envergonhado por sua inteligência – tanto quanto fico perto de Lily. Quero dizer, eu até que ia bem nas matérias, mas nem tanto quanto elas...

Enfim, conversávamos nos intervalos de parágrafos complicados, enquanto eu me interessava enquanto ela me falava sobre o que passava com suas duas amigas tão temperamentais. Não falei muito, mas não me importei, afinal estavam engraçadas suas histórias. E, quem sabe, se Sirius realmente tiver certa queda por McKinnon, será muito útil a ele.

Ficamos ali até a hora do jantar, e gentilmente convidei-a para me acompanhar. Afinal, eu precisava saber mais sobre o coral, já que agora nos veremos com mais frequência.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Acho que perdi a noção do tempo. Fiquei horas na biblioteca fugindo de Madame Pince e fazendo a tal redação de McGonagall que parecia não ter fim. Meu relógio digestório anunciou oito horas, e com certeza o salão deve estar lotado no jantar. Afinal, pra que relógio se seu estômago anuncia o horário das refeições pra você? Seria útil na hora de acordar, já que minhas "amigas" não são capazes de fazer isso...

Recolhi minhas coisas e sai finalmente daquele lugar infernal. Quero dizer, não é porque eu fiquei grande tempo ali que eu gosto de ficar ali. Uma coisa que eu não sou é inteligente, não. Só tento me esforçar o máximo possível, afinal, desde que entrei nessa escola percebi que McGonagall vive me marcando.

E lá estava eu, divagando as possibilidades de eu ter chutado McGonagall pensando que é um gato velho (odeio gatos), andando lentamente, pois se eu apressasse mais era capaz do meu estômago ficar pra trás. Dramático.

E para atrasar aquele barulho incômodo na minha barriga, ainda dou um encontrão com alguém. Não é ótimo?

- Me desculpe. – falei de má vontade. Eu estava com fome!

- Deveria prestar mais atenção por onde anda, afinal – reconheci a voz com uma leve surpresa -, ainda deve ter muitas poças por aí.

Ah, sim. O indivíduo. O indivíduo que me deixou plantada esperando-o como uma companhia pra próxima aula. Suspirei.

- Me desculpe. – repeti, e retomei o meu caminho. O que eu poderia fazer? Só porque escorregamos numa enxurrada não quer dizer que somos íntimos!

Porém, notei ele caminhar ao meu lado. Me assustei com sua rapidez.

- Posso te fazer companhia? – ele perguntou, e quando eu o olhei tinha um sorriso torto em sua cara.

- Adiantaria alguma coisa eu dizer que não? – falei irônica, e ele riu.

- Bom, vejo que está mal-humorada.

- Tô com fome. – respondi como uma criança emburrada.

Ele demorou um pouco pra falar mais alguma coisa, e enquanto isso caminhávamos rápido pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Principal.

- Você canta muito bem. – disse inesperadamente.

Parei de andar para fitá-lo, minha expressão misturada entre choque e indagação.

- Como... Você não estava lá. – afirmei, e eu tinha plena certeza de que não estava. Não estava! Meu estômago roncou.

- Mesmo que você não tenha visto, eu estava. – ele deu de ombros com um sorriso convencido. – E saiba que eu gostei da sua voz.

- Ah. – foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar, ainda estranhando seu comentário, e, acima de tudo, seu comportamento repentinamente amigável.

Caminhamos por mais um tempo, e dissipando a dúvida que atualmente remoía minha cabeça, decidi perguntar de uma vez.

- Afinal, qual é o seu problema? – questionei tentando manter minha voz sensata.

- Problema?

- É, problema. – continuei. – Você nunca falou comigo na vida, só quando aconteceu aquele incidente da poça, e agora...

- Não tenho mais nada pra fazer. – ele deu de ombros novamente. Devo dizer o tanto que aquilo me irritou?

- Desculpe, mas não estou nem um pouco com vontade de ser seu objeto de uso, ou algo do tipo. – senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Fica calma. – ele riu, e aconteceu totalmente ao contrário. – A não ser que comece a se coçar novamente, é claro.

Estreitei os olhos, e me controlei para não falar palavras totalmente censuradas.

- Cale a boca. – foi o que eu disse, simplesmente. Deveria ter falado mais! Mas agora já estávamos na entrada do salão lotado, e como eu conhecia a fama de Sirius Black de não ser visto com nenhuma garota por aí, fiquei tranquila e corri para me sentar entre Emelina e Dorcas. Por sorte elas deviam estar falando sobre o coral amanhã, não sei. Não prestei atenção.

Ainda estava nervosa, e com fome. Vou comer tudo o que eu tenho direito e mais um pouco. É a única coisa que me resta fazer.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Falei pra você que ia acabar perdendo a hora. – Alice ainda xingava Maria; e eu pensava que no dia seguinte elas parariam de implicar uma com a outra. Mesmo eu não dando importância – pois sabia que uma hora elas parariam com essas bobeiras – às vezes incomodava.

- Eu acordo na hora que eu quiser. – Maria retrucou.

- Olha, o correio! – interrompi Alice, quando a nuvem de corujas adentrou o Salão Principal.

Minha mãe me mandou uma carta falando das habituais crises de Petúnia, ou falando do trabalho de papai. O _Profeta Diário_ cheio de notícias sobre o Ministério caiu no colo de Alice, e pelo visto Maria recebeu uma carta da família também.

Mas isso não impediu que as discussões sem sentido continuassem, e eu apenas comia minhas torradas sem olhar fixo, mais dormindo do que acordada, quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Evans, ei Evans! – a voz feminina vinha atrás das minhas costas e quando me viro, sinto meu estômago revirar.

Jennifer Schain acenava pra mim, querendo visivelmente chamar minha atenção. Fiquei em dúvida se devia ignorar. Ai meu Merlim! Será que ela sabia que eu tinha escutado a conversa com o tal menino desconhecido na biblioteca? E ela queria me ameaçar pra que todo mundo ouvisse? Será que ela ia me matar? Droga, vou ter que recuperar meu testamento... Mas seria impossível ignorá-la, afinal, eu já havia me virado.

- Olá, Schain. – falei forçando um sorriso, e mesmo me olhando desconfiadamente – minha cara deve estar denunciando tudo – continuou.

- Bom, eu queria avisar que teremos uma reunião de monitores na próxima semana.

Ah. Era isso.

Reunião de monitores.

Quase comecei a rir na cara dela tal meu alívio, mas para não parecer louca apenas sorri.

- Claro. Me avise a data e o horário. – respondi. Ela deu um último aceno com a cabeça e voltou a conversar com seus colegas.

Voltei à atenção para a minha comida, e acabei percebendo que Maria e Alice tinham parado de brigar para me encarar.

- O quê? – perguntei intrigada.

- Nós que perguntamos. – Maria disse com uma expressão nada sana. – O que foi isso?

- Schain apenas estava me avisando que teremos uma reunião dos monitores semana que vem. – falei, bebericando meu suco.

- Mas pra isso você precisa ter ficado pálida desse jeito? – Alice questionou.

Bom, como perfeitas amigas curiosas, tive que contar toda a conversa que eu tinha ouvido – até fiquei surpresa por ter esquecido. E quando eu já estava no final da história, Alice fez o favor de nos lembrar que tínhamos que ir pra tal sala 12 no terceiro andar. Já que Moreau não havia mencionado o horário, tiramos a conclusão que seria às onze horas também.

E eu ainda divagava como era participar de um coral, já que nunca tinha feito parte de um antes em toda minha vida. Deve ser algo muito monótono, fazendo anotações de notas musicais, quem sabe? Bom, eu teria que ver com meus próprios olhos.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Ei Aluado, pra onde você está indo? – perguntei quando ele fez menção de se levantar.

- Coral. – resmungou, e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Cara, isso está muito...

- Idiota? Bom, não foi o que você achou quando viu McKinnon cantar, não é mesmo? – ele retrucou.

- Um a zero para Aluado. – Pontas riu ao meu lado.

Claro que eu não ficar calado.

- Bom, pelo menos você irá encontrar Vance lá, não é mesmo? – falei.

Remo bufou.

- Um a um. – foi a vez de Rabicho contar.

- Ontem só a acompanhei no jantar. – Aluado insistiu.

- Sorrindo e com cara de paspalho? Ah, claro... – sorri perversamente, e Aluado corou.

- Franco tem razão. Você não entende amizade entre homem e mulher. – Remo revirou os olhos. – Não duvido nada que já esteja tendo alucinações sexuais com Sophie.

- Dois a um para Aluado. – Pontas gargalhou junto a Rabicho.

- Prefiro Beth. – falei com mais naturalidade do que o necessário. – E pelo menos eu tenho opções.

- Dois a dois. – Rabicho falou.

- Vê se cresce, Sirius. – Remo resmungou e saiu caminhando em direção a saída.

- Ganhei. Aluado desistiu. – falei vitorioso, mas Rabicho e Pontas balançavam a cabeça.

- Aluado saiu daqui com uma frase de efeito. – Pontas justificou, se divertindo.

- Foi ponto pra ele. Ele ganhou. – Rabicho concluiu, dando de ombros.

- Injustiça. – murmurei, e os dois voltaram a rir.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Ainda não entendo esse Black. – Emelina comentava enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao terceiro andar. Pra minha felicidade, Jason estava com a gente. Tentei fazer de tudo para ficar bem perto dele.

- O que ele fez? – ele perguntou com aquela voz linda e angelical. Parece que acordei inspirada hoje.

- Muito estranho, ficou me perturbando hoje perto da hora do café. – Sophie falou com desgosto.

- Se ele ficar te importunando muito é só me avisar. – ele disse e eu quase suspirei. É esse tipo de homem que eu preciso: protetor, atencioso e cavalheiro.

- Obrigada, maninho, meu guarda-costas. – Sophie riu o abraçando, e mesmo sabendo que são irmãos, senti inveja, porque ele é somente meu, e só eu posso abraçá-lo.

Ainda sentindo uma raiva interior, chegamos até a tal sala. Nunca foi usada, era uma daquelas vazias que geralmente eram usadas para amontoar carteiras não usadas. Nunca tinha notado muito nela, afinal, só vivia trancada. E agora estava intitulada como "Sala de Música".

Mas quando chegamos me surpreendi. A parede norte era desocupada, usada apenas para posicionar cadeiras que eu supus aonde íamos nos sentar. As outras paredes tinham algumas estantes com livros em capas com aparência novas, e eu podia reconhecer alguns discos aqui e ali. E pra minha surpresa, do lado defronte a nossas cadeiras, tinha vários instrumentos musicais, de guitarras até um piano de cauda pintado com um marrom brilhante. E havia pessoas lá. Homens e mulheres. Conversavam entre si, vestidas de vários jeitos diferentes – de vestes bruxas até trouxas, excêntricas até sombrias. Todas elas ocupavam um instrumento, ocasionalmente soltando algumas notas.

E Moreau já estava lá vestido com vestes anormais das que sempre usava. Apenas uma calça jeans e uma camisa simples e meio apertada que mostrava seu corpo musculoso. Meu Merlim, se não fosse professor...

Ele conversava com o pianista, e ergueu os olhos para nós, deixando de remexer em seus papéis sobre o piano, e sorriu charmosamente.

- Olá, bem-vindos. – falou animadamente. – Fiquem a vontade, vamos esperar os outros chegarem.

Nos sentamos nas cadeiras – fiz uma careta por não sentar perto de Jason -, e esperamos. Ainda observava os tais músicos lá, e eles pareciam bem concentrados em seus instrumentos, e também ouvia a conversa de Emelina e Sophie sobre a sala.

Não demorou muito pra mais pessoas chegarem. Logo veio Remo Lupin (um dia descobrirei seu segredo) acompanhado de Khan, a Peste. Eles nos cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça, e logo chegava, pro meu desagrado, Evans, Maria, Longbottom e Brown. Sorri de forma irônica para a caranguejo-de-fogo.

Já vi que a aula seria desagradável.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Depois de me demorar observando a sala e a apreciando – achei bem interessante -, comecei a anotar mentalmente como é participar de um coral.

Primeiro fato: Tem uma sala de música disponibilizada para o grupo, cheia de instrumentos, gente com ar musical, e livros e discos de música.

Segundo fato: Você nunca viu essas pessoas na sua vida.

Terceiro fato: Você acaba descobrindo que seu professor é legal.

- Bom, sejam todos bem-vindos. – Moreau disse saudosamente. – Aqui será nossa sala de música daqui em diante, e espero que tenham gostado do visual. Pra mim ficou ótimo... Fui eu que fiz, é claro. – ele disse com falsa modéstia, e os risos ecoaram pela sala.

- E essas pessoas? Fazem parte da decoração? – Meadowes disse com azedume, indicando os instrumentistas com a cabeça.

Quarto fato: Dorcas Meadowes é uma presença terrível em um coral.

- Eles nos ajudarão daqui pra frente. – Moreau olhou sério pra ela. – Em todas nossas reuniões eles estarão aqui, assim como nas competições eles tocarão pra gente.

- E quem tocará para a casa com que vamos competir? – Alice perguntou.

- Bom, serão eles mesmos. – Moreau sorriu.

- Mas eles vão passar informações! – Sophie protestou.

- Não irão. – Moreau riu, junto aos próprios músicos. – Do mesmo jeito que Stanley pode pegar informações de nós, ela fica ciente que nós podemos ter informações também.

Quinto fato: Deve-se manter distância de Nina Stanley.

- Essa sala será usada por eles também? – Remo perguntou.

- Sim, mas em dias alternantes, é claro. Para não haver confusão. – Moreau explicou. – Mais perguntas?

- Sim. Quais são as regras da competição? – Emelina perguntou no mesmo tom que ela usava na sala de aula.

- Bom, de acordo com o que sei, teremos uma competição por mês, e terá um mês que teremos uma a mais. Cada equipe tem o direito de cantar até três músicas, é claro, se quiser. – Moreau citava, e mais uma vez Emelina ergueu a mão.

- E a questão da pontuação?

- Isso é totalmente normal. – Moreau deu um sorrisinho, e senti Maria suspirar ao meu lado. – Cada casa começará zerada. Quando ganhar uma competição, ganhará um ponto. A casa que tiver mais ponto no final, ganhará a competição.

- E qual o prêmio? – Meadowes perguntou despreocupada.

- Bom, no seu caso, seria um grande murro na sua cara. – falei alto demais, na verdade era só pra Maria ouvir! Os risos foram gerais e eu fiquei igual a uma beterraba. Moreau me lançou um olhar repreensivo.

Sexto fato: Não falar nada ofensivo muito alto na sala de música.

- Espero não ter brigas por aqui. – ele disse. – Mas em todo o caso, o prêmio é um gigante troféu, assim como no quadribol.

Ouvi Meadowes resmungar algo do tipo "pobreza", e meus olhos reviraram.

- Er... Quando será a primeira competição? – Franco perguntou.

- Ótima pergunta! – Moreau sorriu novamente. – Bom, a abertura será dia 31, dia das bruxas. Até lá teremos muito que nos preparar. Escolher música, figurino, e claro, vozes principais.

Acho que não só eu, mas como todos pareciam entusiasmados com isso. Sétimo fato: Não era tão mal quanto eu pensava.

- E quando serão as nossas reuniões? – Sophie perguntou agitada.

- Domingos, quartas e sextas. E espero que ninguém falte. – ele nos olhou desconfiado, talvez ainda achando que desistiríamos. Antes eu pensava seriamente que sairia correndo, mas não era lá o bicho de sete cabeças. – Os treinos são importantes. Na audição percebi que vocês andam muito tímidos, cantam baixo demais...

- E desafinam terrivelmente. – Dorcas acrescentou, lançando um olhar significante a Alice, que corou.

- Sim. Mas com o tempo e com treino, vocês vão ficar na medida certa e cantarão como cantores profissionais. – ele deu um sorriso encorajador e houve alguns segundos de comentários duvidosos e animadores.

- Muito bem. – Moreau bateu as mãos. – Hora de treinar.

Certo, fiquei com medo na hora. Treinar? Pra quê? O que ele vai fazer?

Mas então ele nos mandou fazer exercícios de voz. Sabe, ficar o tempo todo murmurando vogais, alternando o volume e o ritmo. Vi Dorcas fazer de contragosto, mas pouco me importo, eu estava me divertindo, afinal. Era engraçado ver todo mundo tentando afinar a voz – tinha uns bens desafinados ali (tenho quase certeza que é Franco). Maria parecia jogar na minha cara que era a mais afinada ali, mas eu não parecia perceber minha voz ruim. Oitavo fato: clubes de corais são divertidos.

Ficamos uma boa meia hora ali, e depois que Moreau disse (para nossa felicidade) começar a fazer o mesmo exercício no ritmo de uma música a sua preferência, foi uma balbúrdia. Digamos que todo mundo tinha escolhido músicas bem diferenciadas, e foi engraçado. Nono fato: clubes de corais podem ser engraçados. Eu ainda entoava People, da Barbra, enquanto Maria cantava Katy Perry. Foi uma bagunça, quando já havia passado uma hora.

- Certo, pessoal, podem parar. – Moreau disse, ainda rindo. – Já está bom como aquecimento, eu já vi melhoras. Agora está na hora da prática.

Engoli em seco, nervosa. Por favor, não me dê um solo ou algo do tipo!

- Muito bem, percebi aqui que temos vários afinados. – ele disse com certo orgulho na voz, indo até o piano e pegando alguns pergaminhos. – E vamos aproveitar e já nos prepararmos, pois num piscar de olhos o dia das bruxas já está aí.

Eu o seguia com o olhar enquanto distribuía as folhas, e quando passei os olhos pela letra da música, percebi que meu nome não estava citado, e também não conhecia a música. Soltei um suspiro de alívio.

- Conheço essa música! – Maria exclamou, sorrindo. Me perguntei como ela conhecia, afinal era um típico cantor trouxa.

Décimo fato: bruxos conhecem músicas trouxas.

- Isso é ótimo, mais uma prova que o mundo bruxo está cada vez mais conectado com o mundo trouxa. – Moreau concordou, lendo meus pensamentos.

- Espera aí! – Remo falou de repente, com cara de susto. – Meu nome está aqui! Eu não vou cantar!

- Remo, entenda que você precisa aumentar seu tom de voz na hora de cantar, sem falar que você é a única voz masculina daqui. – Moreau falou com veemência. – O que vocês e eu temos com que se preocupar. Eu conto com a ajuda de vocês para achar novos membros, pois para competir precisamos de doze.

- Eu duvido que alguém vá entrar. – Jason murmurou, mas foi audível para todos. Pelo visto ele não tem conhecimento do sexto fato.

- Pode ser difícil, mas se vocês tiverem alguém disposto, será ótimo. – Moreau nos lançou um olhar preocupado. – Precisamos de mais dois, então se tiverem algum amigo interessado, ou algum outro conhecido, seria ótimo. Pode até mesmo fazer voz de apoio, é o que mais tem aqui...

- Ganharemos alguma coisa se convencermos alguém? – Maria perguntou hesitante. Eu já sabia que ela literalmente forçaria alguém a entrar, típico dela. E tenho quase certeza que ela envolveria uma aposta nisso.

- Sim. A chance de competir. – Moreau deu um leve sorriso. – Mas agora, vamos à prática. Remo, você consegue. E o verso é pequeno.

- E quem vai fazer essa parte grande aqui? – Alice perguntou, indicando o parágrafo maior.

- Eu. – Moreau falou com uma piscadela e um pouco corado, e a sala se encheu de risadas e urros de dúvida.

- Maria, pode começar quando quiser. – Moreau falou.

Maria pigarreou, e começou a cantar.

**Ouvir: Gold Digger**

- _She take my money_ – Maria praticamente nos humilhou! Risadas assustadas ecoaram pela sala -, _when I'm in need, yeah! She's a trifflin friend indeed… Oh she's a gold digga way over town!_ – mais risos entusiasmados - _That dig's on me…_

Moreau fez um sinal para os músicos, e começamos a cantar, eu meio perdida.

_- She give me money, when I'm need…_

E ficamos assustados com a voz de Moreau enquanto ele fazia seu "rap". Caramba, Moreau cantava! Eu não sabia se parava para observá-lo (fazendo alguns movimentos legais, devo dizer) ou se olhava rapidamente para o papel, pois não sabia a letra.

- _Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger, but she ain't messin wit no broke bro…_ - Moreau cantava e dançava pela sala, enquanto o pessoal dos instrumentos faziam seu papel.

_- I gotta leave... I gotta leave... _– eu cantava junto ao resto do grupo, que cada vez ia se soltando. Ainda mais pelo fato de Moreau andar pela sala balançando nossos ombros e nossas pernas. Por fim ele fez uma coreografia legal, e lá estávamos nós o imitando. John humilhava todos nós, pois seus passos eram os mais legais.

Agora era Remo que fazia a voz de fundo, e parecia melhorar bastante – eu já podia ouvir sua voz estando bem longe dele.

E eu devo dizer o quanto Moreau cantava bem também? Tenho certeza que isso abalou Maria mais do que de costume, e já estou desconfiando muito desse comportamento.

Moreau ainda cantava (pelo visto já decorara a música) e agora apenas Maria fazia coro.

- _If you ain't no punk holla we want prenup_… - ele fez um gesto para nós.

_- We want prenup! __YEAH! – _cantamos/gritamos e ainda rindo, aplaudimos o professor. Por fim, a música tinha ficado muito legal, e acho que não era só eu que achava isso.

Décimo primeiro fato: clube de corais são legais.

Ainda recuperando do entusiasmo, quase não parei para escutar Moreau novamente.

- Foi ótimo, gente, parabéns! – ele disse, e pelo menos parecia satisfeito.

- O senhor canta muito bem, professor. – falei, seguida por comentários concordando.

- Obrigado. – ele fez uma reverência. – Bom, e por hoje é só. Sigam o exemplo de nossa amiga Maria e pratiquem no chuveiro! – mais risos na sala. – E lembrem-se de achar novos membros. Nos vemos na aula de Defesa, e quarta por aqui.

Ainda agitados com o número contagiante, seguimos pra fora da sala, comentando o progresso.

- Meu Deus, além de bonito, charmoso, inteligente e jovem, ele canta bem! – Maria falou com uma risada.

- Vê se não se apaixona, Maria. – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Só estou comentando. – ela deu de ombros, e Alice me lançou um olhar nada confiante.

Mas decidi não insistir. Ainda estava absorvendo o fato de quanto os poucos minutos atrás foram algo legal para variar. Acho que também por ser diferente. Isso me entusiasmou.

Décimo segundo fato: eu gosto de participar de clubes de corais.


	7. Detenção de Sean

**Capítulo 6: Detenção de Sean**

Lily POV:

A semana foi passando depressa, e nunca fiquei tão ocupada no castelo em todo meu período letivo. Trabalhos, redações, funções de monitoria, e agora, coral. As aulas de quarta e sexta foram tão agradáveis quanto a primeira. Não fizemos mais números, Moreau apenas ficou aquecendo nossa voz, nos mandava cantar um verso de uma música, e essas coisas. A aula de sexta foi a mais desconfortável, pois ele frisou bastante a dança. John, é claro, foi o melhor, e percebi que Franco não era tão mal quanto na hora de cantar. Emelina também parecia dançar bem, e eu me esforçava o máximo.

Os dias correram tão depressa, com tantas ocupações na cabeça, que nem percebi o fim de semana próximo. Para meu azar, tive que fazer a ronda de sexta à noite no lugar de Remo – ele parecia ter adoecido, e pra meu pesar percebi que os últimos dias eram noites de lua cheia. Sabe, eu não me importo muito, mas já estava cansada na monitoria. Com mais um desgosto, recebi a notícia que tinha que supervisionar a detenção de James, e tive que sair a procura de outro monitor para cobrir a detenção de Sirius, já que Remo não estava em condições.

E então lá estava eu, sexta a noite, na sala de troféus observando James limpar cada peça, os vidros e o chão. Ele parecia já acostumado com aquilo, pois limpava tudo com precisão.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo, Lily. – ele comentou com um sorriso torto. – Às vezes penso que está fugindo de mim.

- Ando muito ocupada. – eu ri. – Tarefas de monitoria, coral, redações... Andam me enchendo a cabeça.

- E como está indo lá? – ele perguntou, torcendo o pano no balde. – Aluado não fala muito.

- Bem divertido. – falei com entusiasmo. – É algo diferente sabe? Acho que é por isso que estou gostando.

- Quem diria. – ele riu. – Outro dia estava aos prantos por ter se inscrito.

- É claro, eu pensava que era a pior coisa do mundo, que todo mundo ia rir da minha cara. – dei de ombros. – Quero dizer, ainda comentam uma vez ou outra, mas aprendi a lidar com isso.

- Fico satisfeito com isso. – ele deu aquele sorriso "oi, tenho 30 dentes", e ficou de pé. – Já terminei de limpar, estou dispensado?

- Sim. – sorri para ele, e ele sorriu de volta mais uma vez.

Depois de trancar a sala de troféus devidamente, começamos a caminhar juntos pelo corredor, ele falando das passagens secretas que conhecia pelo castelo. Fiquei me perguntando como ele sabia de tudo isso, até me lembrar que ele é um maroto e que vivia perambulando pela escola a noite. E é isso que provavelmente ele faria hoje (em questão de Remo) quando nos despedimos na entrada do buraco do retrato.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei.

- Er... procurar Sirius. – era tão divertido saber quando as pessoas estavam mentindo.

- Certo, mas não volte tarde. – pedi, mordendo o lábio. – Sabe como é, sou uma monitora. Se alguém ficar sabendo que permito você de ficar acordado e andando por aí muito tarde...

- Fica tranquila, Lily. – ele disse com um ar convencido. – Nunca ninguém me pegou.

- O que explica então a detenção de hoje? – cruzei os braços com veemência.

- Aquilo foi culpa de Almofadinhas. – mais uma vez aqueles apelidos estranhos. Se não fosse Remo para me explicar...

- Aham. – falei irônica, e ele riu.

- Então até mais. – ele disse, curvando-se para mim. Quando eu estava me preparando para o que vinha a seguir, fiquei surpresa quando ele apenas deu um leve beijo em meu rosto.

Corei.

- Até. – falei sem graça. Ele piscou e vi sua figura sumir rapidamente entra a pouca luz dos candeeiros.

Não sei por que, mas fiquei bem abalada. Deve ser o fato de que eu estava muito cansada, e nesse fim de semana eu tinha que parar e descansar um pouco.

É, era isso.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Eu estava na sala dos professores, lendo algumas redações dos alunos do segundo ano, quando me deparo com alguém me observando. Ergo os olhos, e suspiro. Lá vem Stanley com um olhar de desdém.

- O que você quer? – perguntei aborrecido.

- Vejo que você não passou o gel como mandado, tsc tsc. – ela fez um muxoxo. – Você _realmente _deveria me ouvir.

- E você realmente deveria me deixar em paz. – respondi seco, sem erguer os olhos dos trabalhos.

- Então Moreau – ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, pra minha infelicidade –, já achou mais dois membros para seu coral de perdedores?

- Veremos quem serão os perdedores. – falei, e ela soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Pelo que eu soube do seu... _coralzinho_ – ela frisou a palavra, e fiz força para não me descontrolar -, eles estão bem despreparados. E incompletos. Acho que você vai acabar por não participar pela falta de pessoas dispostas a cantar.

- Escute, por que faz isso? – lancei-lhe um olhar irritado. – Você está tratando isso como um jogo de vida ou morte, não sei. Tenho plena consciência que está fazendo isso porque quer me intimidar, mas saiba que não está conseguindo. E saiba também que você é uma péssima competidora.

- Meu sangue é banhado de vitória. – ela falou balançando seus cabelos loiros, exalando um enjoado perfume de shampoo. – Pode ser a mais mísera e insignificante competição, mas eu tenho que ganhar.

- Pois vá se desacostumando. – falei com o melhor sorriso irônico que pude fazer, e recolhi minhas coisas. Pelo visto ali eu não conseguiria ficar em paz.

- Ei, Moreau. – ela me chamou antes que eu saísse da sala. Me virei. – Odiei aquela sala, inclusive a decoração. Por isso pedi para que Dumbledore providenciasse outra para mim.

- Ótimo. – sorri do mesmo jeito que ela sorria ao dizer aquilo: ironicamente.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Pare de atormentar Jason! Você não percebeu que ele não está nem aí pra você? – Sophie xingava.

- Você é que pensa, minha amiga. – falei com uma risada. – Ele ainda não tem ideia do quanto está apaixonado por mim.

Sophie bufou.

- Ele é muito mais novo que você!

- Um ano no máximo. – cortei, bebericando naturalmente meu suco de abóbora.

- Um ano é muito! – ela ficou vermelha.

- Pare com isso. Deixe seu irmão ser livre. – resmunguei.

- Ele é livre. Mas não pra você. – Sophie suspirou mais uma vez. – Ele não está interessado em você.

Estreitei os olhos para ela, irritada, então me levantei.

- É o que veremos. – dei uma risada desafiadora, e então caminhei entre a mesa da Grifinória, procurando pelo dito cujo.

Pra minha sorte ele estava sozinho, lendo um livro de Poções qualquer. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Oi, Jason. – sorri o mais meiga possível, e ele também sorriu.

- Olá, Dorcas. Tudo bom?

- Tudo ótimo! E você? – mais uma vez sorri.

- Também. – ele falou enchendo a boca de cereal.

- Então, eu estava pensando se você não quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo passeio que vai ter. – falei depressa. Enrolação não é comigo, como eu e Maria sempre dissemos.

Ele se engasgou, e dei leves tapas em suas costas. Várias tossidas depois, ele recuperou o fôlego.

- Desculpe? – francamente, ele é surdo?

- Próximo passeio a Hogsmeade. Comigo. – repeti. – Topa?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Er...

- Não aceito não como resposta. – cortei antes que falasse. – Nós podemos falar sobre o coral, afinal, eu percebi que você canta bem.

- Canto? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Claro! – mentira. Nem ouvi ele cantar pra falar a verdade, só ficava olhando para ele pelo canto do olho, mas nem percebi se ele cantava bem ou não. Ótima vantagem, esse coral.

- Não sabia. – ele disse mais pra si mesmo do que para mim.

- Então? Marcado? – perguntei, ansiosa.

- Marcado. – ele sorriu. Dei um pequeno beijo em seu rosto – parte do charme – e saí caminhando vitoriosa, onde Sophie, incrédula, parecia ter feito o pescoço crescer para poder nos espiar.

- Feito. – eu disse simplesmente, e Sophie parecia ter levado um choque.

- VOCÊ É LOUCA? – gritou, espantando os terceiranistas sentados ao nosso redor. – Completamente louca?

- Estou apenas garantindo o que é meu. – dei de ombros, sorrindo perversamente.

Sophie parecia que ia explodir, mas não disse nada ao longo da refeição. Logo Emelina chegava, andando devagar por estar lendo – ela lê o tempo todo, é incrível.

- Oi garotas. – disse meio avoada, ainda concentrada na sua leitura. Li o título, e pra minha surpresa não era relacionado a nenhuma matéria.

- Shakespeare? – perguntei.

- Sim. Autor trouxa. Os romances dele são incríveis, vocês tem que ler. – ela disse entusiasmada, enfim colocando o livro de lado para puxar um prato de torradas.

- Romances? – falei. – Romances? Desde quando você lê romance?

Ela deve ter percebido meu modo malicioso de falar, pois corou.

- Não estou apaixonada por ninguém, Dorcas. – disse depressa. – Só acho bem legal.

- E o que explica sua momentânea amizade com Lupin? – perguntei.

- Eu o ajudei, e ele apenas me agradeceu. E uma vez ou outra fazemos os exercícios juntos.

- Aham. – falei pouco crente, e Emelina revirou os olhos.

- Não ligue para ela, Lina. – Sophie interveio com uma expressão de poucos amigos. – Dorcas não escuta ninguém. Aliás, não _me_ escuta.

- O que aconteceu? – Emelina olhava de mim para Sophie.

- Essa aí simplesmente começou a ter crise de ciúmes por causa que eu vou sair com o irmãozinho dela.

- Você vai sair com Jason? – Emelina arregalou os olhos.

- Porque ela mesma o convidou! – Sophie protestou.

- E ele aceitou, ou seja, vou sair com ele. – sorri cinicamente.

- Droga. – Sophie xingou. – Você me paga, Meadowes.

- Querida, você deveria agradecer por eu não estar totalmente vingativa depois que você me fez isso. – eu disse, apontando pra minha cabeça onde o pano, hoje azul turquesa, cobria meu cabelo que ainda crescia. Notei que ele já estava nos ombros hoje, e acho que mais tarde vou à enfermaria pedir para que Madame Pomfrey dê um jeito nele.

Sophie apenas bufou, pois eu sabia que ainda se culpava pelo incidente capilar. Emelina parecia intrigada ainda, e eu apenas sorria, já pensando com que roupa usar no meu encontro.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Olá, Franco. – sentei-me ao seu lado no café. Ele engoliu rapidamente para me responder.

- Oi, Alice. Dormiu bem? – perguntou.

- Não. – franzi a testa. – Tive uns pesadelos estranhos. Parecia que eu estava sofrendo, e estava doendo muito. E... você estava no sonho!

- Eu? – ele arregalou os olhos, mas não deixando de sorrir.

- É. Estranho, não? – falei, enchendo meu copo de leite.

- Minha mãe diz que pesadelos são sinônimos de algo bom vindo pela frente. – ele comentou.

- Tomara. É o que mais ando querendo agora. – respondi.

Enquanto eu comia, Franco folheava seu jornal. Fiquei observando-o pelo canto do olho, enquanto fingia me entreter com meu prato. Hoje seus cabelos estavam meio bagunçados – talvez estivesse pegando a mania de James. E estava meio corado também, sabe-se lá por que.

Nesse instante Maria e Lily se aproximavam, Maria parecia meio irritada e vermelha, enquanto Lily ria de alguma coisa extremamente engraçada.

- Bom dia, garotas. O que aconteceu? – fui direto ao ponto, e parecia que eu ia demorar um pouco para saber, pois Maria não estava calma suficiente para isso, e Lily séria o suficiente.

Passado algum tempo, onde eu e Franco esperávamos por uma resposta, Lily finalmente tomou fôlego para conseguir falar.

- Bom, tem boatos correndo e... – ela riu mais uma vez. – E esses boatos andam dizendo que Dorcas Meadowes terá um encontro com...

- Com? – perguntei curiosa. Quem será? James? Sirius? Remo?

- Jason McKinnon! – Lily guinchou, e Maria bufou. Apesar de surpresa, ainda não estava entendendo.

- Caramba, ele é louco? – dei meu apoio a Lily, que ainda ria. – Mas por que você está assim, Maria?

- Porque Lily é uma idiota, simplesmente por isso.

- Eu? – Lily respondeu ofendida. – Eu sou uma idiota?

- Sim. Fica aí, falando besteiras... – Maria parecia uma garotinha emburrada.

- O quê? – perguntei novamente. Lily mais uma vez recuperou o fôlego.

- Eu e Maria estávamos caminhando pelo corredor, vindo pra cá, quando soubemos por altas vozes de Veronica Gravelle – Lily fez uma careta – sobre o tal encontro. Então eu olhei para Maria.

- E?

- E aí é que Lily é uma idiota e fica fazendo suposições sem sentido! – Maria reclamou.

- Shhhhh, deixa Lily continuar. – falei, e ouvi Franco rir ao meu lado. – Prossiga Lily.

- E Maria estava simplesmente vermelha! Estava quase bufando de raiva, você tinha que ver a cara dela! – Lily gargalhou, e Maria bufou.

- Idiota. – murmurou.

- Maria... – comecei, e ela fingiu não me ouvir. – Por que ficou com raiva?

- Não está óbvio? – Lily disse entre risos. – Maria tem uma quedinha por Jason McKinnon!

Maria ignorou mais uma vez, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Mas não era você que disse que o odiava? – perguntei.

- E odeio! Com todas minhas forças!

Mas isso só fez que Lily risse mais ainda, e Maria se empertigou.

- Eu vou provar pra você, Lílian Evans. – ela disse e pôs-se de pé. Merlim, aí vem encrenca.

Maria pegou firmemente seu copo de suco de abóbora e caminhou entre as mesas, e parou atrás de Jason. MERLIM! Ela não vai fazer isso!

E fez. Com um urro geral das pessoas que assistiam a cena, viram o líquido laranja escorrer entre o cabelo castanho claro de Jason. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Maria, que apenas sorriu e caminhou de volta até onde estávamos. Os risos eram gerais, inclusive de Lily.

- Pronto. – Maria disse satisfeita, mas pelo menos Lily sossegara um pouco.

- Você não me engana, Maria MacDonald. – ela disse. – E você tem sorte de ter a mim como amiga, porque senão teria lhe aplicado uma detenção.

- Haha. – Maria riu com descaso.

Só sei que pelo resto da refeição eu via Jason lançar um olhar irritado em direção a Maria, ainda mais depois da chegada dos marotos, que riram de sua atual situação.

Acho que nunca vou entender o que passa na cabeça de Maria, a Néscia.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

James tranquilo, Aluado recuperado da última transformação, Rabicho ainda roncando na cama dele. Era tudo o que eu precisava para ter um sábado tranquilo, porém com afazeres. Não, não me preocupo com lições e redações ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não. Eu tinha que ir a caça hoje.

Desci para o salão comunal e avistei logo de cara quem eu sempre procurava.

- Bom dia, Cox! – sentei-me ao seu lado, enquanto ela lia a tal revista para bruxas, O Semanário das Bruxas. Era disso que eu estava falando, garotas despreocupadas quanto a tarefas escolares e sim para com sua beleza agradável a nós, homens. – Você está linda hoje...

- O que você quer Black? – ela foi seca, enquanto levava a boca um sapo de chocolate.

- Sair contigo, aceita? – fui direto. Ela não pareceu surpresa, então continuei. – Teremos um passeio semana que vem.

- Já fui informada de seus interesses, Black, e não estou nem um pouco animada a ir a lugar nenhum com você. – ela disse.

- Receio que não irá se arrepender. – insisti, usando minhas melhores táticas de conquista.

Ela não respondeu, apenas levou a mão no lugar onde estavam seus sapos de chocolate, e percebi seu desapontamento ao perceber que ali só havia embalagens.

- Er... Podemos ir a Dedosdemel. – sugeri, e ela sorriu.

Ah Sirius Black, você é tão esperto.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Não me surpreendo que passei o dia inteiro na biblioteca, afinal, eram tantos deveres! Mas sabe, sempre achei o lugar muito calmo e chamativo para mim, inspirando cultura, sem aquelas sonserinas irritantes ou Dorcas Meadowes – afinal, elas devem ficar o dia inteiro fofocando sobre coisas que do fundo do meu coração não desejo saber. Ali era meu refúgio, de qualquer alma insignificante para me atazanar. Sem Alice e Maria tentando me tirar dali a forças, me ameaçando resgatar com um camburão. Ou Potter. Claro, ele anda meio amigo por esses dias, mas eu ainda recordava o número de expulsões de Pince causadas por meus ataques histéricos e gritos de "não quero sair com você, me deixa em paz" para ele. Vinte e sete. Sim, eu contei porque pra mim é algo que devemos sempre nos lembrar. E nos vingar também, quem sabe.

E lá estava eu, sentada na mesa de uma das últimas fileiras, encostadas na janela. Ali era bom porque eu tinha uma ótima visão dos campos totalmente verdes e o céu azul claro, aquele aspecto bem natural, sabe. Mas hoje o dia estava nublado, um nublado estranho. Parecia haver uma briga entre o sol e as nuvens para quem tomaria conta do céu; as nuvens ganhavam porque eram muitas, mas o sol era persistente e estava dando um jeito de clarear nem que seja um pouco. Pode parecer ridículo da minha parte ficar imaginando níveis de relacionamento entre nuvens e o sol, mas eu gostava disso. Assim como gostava de ver nuvens e tentar achar alguma figura, era coisa que sempre fiz desde criança. Costumes são difíceis de largar.

E enquanto eu escrevia mais um pouco na minha redação de Aritmancia, às vezes pausava e olhava lá fora pra ver a altura da briga. A nuvem era tão negra e tão teimosa... Sempre negando o sol, mas que parecia não querer desistir... Isso era tão familiar...

...

Droga, eu e minhas comparações ridículas. Vou parar de olhar pra fora da droga da janela e tentar terminar essa redação o mais rápido possível.

E sabe aquela sensação de calma, tranquilidade e longe de tudo o que é mais desagradável no mundo? Aquela linda emoção de se sentir sozinha para pensar na vida e esquecer-se dos outros? Sabem? Pois é, eu não sei.

Ainda terminava meu parágrafo complexo sobre um longo gráfico passado por Vector ontem, quando escuto vozes terrivelmente conhecidas.

- ... mas é claro que ele aceitaria, afinal você é Veronica Gravelle! – escutei a voz nojenta de Elliot _bem_ perto, perto demais.

Corram para as montanhas! Tentei guardar meu material o mais depressa possível e sair dali num rasante, quando foi tarde demais. Estava prestes a pegar minha mochila, quando as duas figuras apareceram no meu círculo de visão. Suspirei.

- Veja, se não é a caranguejo-de-fogo sangue ruim. – Elliot disse com um sorrisinho curvado. Argh, que nojo. Será que Merlim poderia me matar naquele instante? Seria tão bom e agradável no momento que eu nem me importaria.

- Olá Elliot, Gravelle. Bom ver vocês. – soltei um sorriso cínico, e desejei saí dali o mais rápido possível, antes que as consequências sejam grandes, como no terceiro ano.

Ah sim, o terceiro ano. Foi ali, naquela mesma biblioteca. No dia estava lotada, para minha infelicidade, pois era véspera dos exames finais. E Gravelle estava ali, acho que pela primeira vez em todo o ano. Eu estava estudando junto com Alice quando ela e sua turminha desagradável chegam e começam a nos irritar. Devo dizer o tanto que eu era estressada naquela época? Mais do que hoje, é claro. Simplesmente fiz uma estante cair na cabeça dela. Juro que foi acidente! Mas foi um pandemônio, livros para todos os lados, Madame Pince gritando em espanhol (até hoje me pergunto quantos idiomas essa mulher fala), Alice rindo como a maioria dos alunos. Aí me perguntam se eu levei uma detenção ou se levei broncas. Pois não. McGonagall (pasmem) _riu_ da situação. Ela riu. ELA RIU! E então simplesmente mandou Gravelle para a ala hospitalar e balançando a cabeça me mandou para o dormitório. Até hoje não entendi nada, apenas supunha que ela não havia tomado os medicamentos corretamente, ou estava de muito bom humor.

- Veja como mente mal. – Gravelle riu com desdém; Merlim tinha que fazer isso comigo não é mesmo? – Mas então Evans, ouvi dizer que está se saindo bem naquele... coral.

Elliot fingiu um engasgo – não parecia bem um engasgo, e sim uma hiena tomando gardenal; Gravelle sorriu.

- Pelo menos eu sou boa em alguma coisa não é mesmo? – retruquei sem perder a classe. Nunca perca a classe! – Quantas vezes já vi você roubando respostas de Erick Willians...

- Para que ser boa em cantar? Cantar qualquer um consegue. – Elliot falou, e eu franzi a testa.

- Por acaso você canta, Elliot? Você? – perguntei com uma risada. Merlim sabe o tanto que eu quero sair daqui.

- Eu não perco meu tempo entrando em corais. – ela bufou. – Tenho um namorado com quem me preocupar. Diferente de você... Descabelada, usando essas roupas largas e feias... Com certeza porque seus pais trouxas não tem condições de dar-lhe algo melhor. Ou, quem sabe, esconder toda suas gordurinhas a mais, não é?

- Gordurinhas? Lucy, já a viu de calça? – elas gargalharam, visivelmente esquecendo que eu estava escutando a conversa.

Sabe quando seus olhos chegam a arder de raiva? Ah sim, era isso que estava acontecendo. Estava usando toda força contida para não dar um tapa nela olhando para estante, concentrando-me para fazê-la cair agora. Elas ainda não paravam de rir, e o que eu fiz, já que a estante não desmoronou?

Corri.

Mas corri _mesmo. _Eu sempre me mostrei tão superior e forte, sempre acabo me lamentando com coisas sem sentido, como Gravelle e Elliot. Tudo por quê? Porque eu estava num momento sensível observando aquela droga de céu!

Mas eu ainda não parava de correr, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo sem parar. Droga, porque eu tinha esses momentos tão revoltantes? Por sorte todo mundo parecia sossegar na tarde de sábado e aproveitar as salas comunais, pois os corredores estavam totalmente vazios. Ou, pelo menos, eu pensava que estava.

- Ai! – empurrei alguém para o lado, mas não me importei. Eu estava precisando urgentemente de um banheiro, precisava descarregar minha raiva em um lugar silencioso. Ah claro, o banheiro do segundo andar. Era ótimo, pois só havia um fantasma emburrado lá, a Murta. Mas eu nem ligava muito pra ela, e às vezes ela até chorava comigo. Aliás, ela até gostava de mim, menos quando eu estava com Maria e Alice.

Pro meu desespero a voz me chamou. A pessoa era conhecida! Meu Merlim, me ajude a criar rapidez nessas minhas pernas tortas! E, incrivelmente, a pessoa corria mais que eu.

- Lily! – me chamavam. Ah, não.

O desespero momentâneo me deixou totalmente desgovernada, e por pouco não entrei na sala de Flitwick por engano. A pessoa não desistia, mas fiquei calma ao finalmente adentrar o banheiro. Seja qual for a pessoa – nesse caso é homem, para melhorar a situação -, não se atreveria a entrar ali. Ninguém entra.

- Olá, Lily. – Murta falou. – Veio chorar um pouquinho?

- Tô precisando. – desabei no chão, jogando minha mochila de lado. Ainda estava arfante pela corrida, mas as lágrimas ainda estavam ali, secas.

O único barulho era da pia barulhenta onde o cano havia estourado. Murta devia estar em seu momento estressado, sempre acontecia isso. Por fim, entrei em um dos boxes, sentando na minha privada e pensando.

Merlim sabe o tanto que eu já sofri por ser uma "sangue ruim", nascida trouxa, que seja. E Murta sabe o tanto que já corri pra cá aos prantos. Eu sou uma das poucas nascidas trouxas dali, conhecia no máximo uma ou duas pessoas... Mas pra mim era tão difícil entender isso quando pequena, pois já sofria de tudo aquilo sem mesmo saber o porquê. Sempre conseguia algum apoio, mas internamente isso machuca. Machuca muito, e acho que ninguém me entenderia. Eu confesso ter orgulho de ter nascido na família que nasci – muito melhor que qualquer outra -, mas sabe quando as pessoas insistem em te derrubar? Sempre foi assim, como um soco no estômago. E quanto a minha aparência? Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que pouco me importo com essa droga de cabelo? Ou se sou mais gorda do que deveria? Mas as pessoas falam. E falam mesmo para acabar com você, e pior que conseguem.

Ainda fungava profundamente, lutando contra as lágrimas para não descerem, quando ouço o grito agudo da Murta.

- GAROTO! SAI DAQUI! – ela disse, e parecia que a porta do banheiro havia sido aberta. – LILY!

Cagueta. Dedo-duro. Delata. Precisava dizer que eu estava aqui? Não, isso não bastava. Ela ainda por cima atravessou meu boxe! Ou melhor, me atravessou! Irritada com aquela sensação terrível (e por ela ter me dedurado), dei descarga nela. Sou má algumas vezes, confesso.

Mas ainda tinha o tal garoto... Tenho quase certeza que foi ele que estava me seguindo. Como posso dizer? Fiquei em pé na privada, mas sabia que se tentasse espiar o ser ele com certeza me veria.

- Lily? – ouvi passos. Me preparei.

- AAAAAAH! – gritei quando a pessoa abriu a porta do boxe. Dei o bote feito uma louca, mas eu não ligo. Devo dizer que foi horrível a parte em que eu agarrei o colarinho da blusa dele e o derrubei no chão? E devo dizer também que quis dar descarga em mim mesma quando percebi que ele era ninguém menos que James Potter?

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- É incrível como os boatos correm rápidos, não é? – Dorcas comentou, e mesmo que os boatos fossem sobre ela, parecia que não estava nem um pouco incomodada. – Todo mundo sabe que Jason e eu vamos sair.

Sophie soltou um barulho esquisito, pois estava com a boca cheia de feijõezinhos, mas Dorcas simplesmente ignorou.

- E vocês sabem da melhor? – Dorcas foi dizendo.

- Nem queremos saber. – Sophie retrucou de boca cheia, mas isso não impediu que Dorcas dissesse.

- Sirius Black vai sair com Beth Cox.

Sophie engasgou. Comecei a dar leves tapas em suas costas, enquanto Dorcas se divertia.

- Por que o espanto, querida Sophie? Até parece se importar.

- Não. Eu só... – ela engoliu em seco. – Fiquei surpresa.

- Sei. – Dorcas disse. – Mas que seja, eu não estou surpresa que ele tenha conseguido, afinal, ele é um maroto.

- E daí? – Sophie parecia irritada, o que instigou ainda mais a curiosidade de Dorcas.

- Bom. A fama é grande. – ela deu de ombros. – Sempre disseram que Black e Potter são ótimos no quadribol, são gostosos, beijam bem, são inteligentes e engraçados.

- E galinhas. – Sophie soltou.

- Espera aí – Dorcas se curvou sobre a mesa, os olhos brilhando -, você e Sirius já...

- Não! Você está louca? Aquele... pervertido desgraçado. – ela disse, e até eu estava curiosa para saber o motivo de tanto incômodo. – Nunca nem me aproximaria dele.

- Aí tem coisa. E você _vai_ contar. – Dorcas exigiu.

- Ele gosta de me importunar. – Sophie falou com indiferença, e pra mostrar que não iria mais responder, encheu a boca novamente.

- Parece que temos uma incógnita aqui. – Dorcas franziu a testa, mas logo deu de ombros. – Vocês são bobas de cair em papo de maroto.

- Vocês, vírgula. – interferi, erguendo a contragosto os olhos da minha redação. – Remo é legal, mas temos no máximo amizade.

- Esse negócio de "é só amizade" nunca colou bem, sabia?

- Francamente Dorcas, você consegue nos irritar muito facilmente. – Sophie reclamou.

- Vocês estão apaixonadas e a culpa é minha? – ela perguntou com falsa indignação. – Vocês são amigas ingratas que não aceitam o fato que eu estou certa, e apenas estou dando uma luz para vocês.

Eu e Sophie nos entreolhamos, e simultaneamente balançamos a cabeça em reprovação.

Dorcas bufou, e insistiu em continuar a encher nossa cabeça com isso. E ignoramos, como sempre. Eu tenho certeza que Remo é apenas meu amigo, mas colocar isso na cabeça de Dorcas parecia impossível. A única coisa que me intrigava, porém, era o fato de Sophie corar tanto ao apenas mencionar o nome de Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Lily? Está louca? – ele me olhava estranhamente, e foi aí que me dei conta que eu estava por cima dele, as pernas sobre seu peito enquanto ainda me agarrava a sua camisa.

Tive vontade de chorar mais ainda, mas apenas corei e me levantei, escondendo meu rosto.

- Lily, você está bem? – ele perguntou cauteloso, levantando-se com dificuldade do chão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Toda vez que eu sentia ele se aproximar, tentava de todas as maneiras fugir. Ele parecia preocupado.

- Estava chorando? Por quê...?

- Vai embora! – gritei. Droga, eu e minha educação nunca nos combinamos em certos momentos. – Por favor.

E adivinha o que ele fez? Não, ele não foi embora.

- Só me diga o que aconteceu pra você ficar assim. Eu só... – ele hesitou. – Estou querendo ajudar.

Já recuperada da vergonha que minha personalidade bipolar causa a mim, respondi mais calma possível.

- Ajudaria muito, sabe, se você fosse embora. Aqui é um banheiro feminino, você não deveria estar aqui.

Ele incrivelmente sorriu, e eu não gostei nada disso.

- Pelo visto ele não é muito popular. – disse despreocupado, dando uma olhada ao redor. – Ainda mais por causa daquele fantasma chato...

- Não fale assim dela. – ótimo, comecei a defender a Murta. Realmente, as coisas não estavam lá normais.

- Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou. – ele ergueu as mãos em defesa, e eu ainda me perguntava o porquê de tudo aquilo. Quero dizer, por que ele estava ali? Tentando ser amigável e agradável? Hum. Deve ser porque agora acho que somos amigos, não sei.

- O que você quer? – perguntei tentando, disfarçadamente, tirar as lágrimas secas do rosto. Minha cara deve estar horrível.

- Saber porque você está assim. – falou subitamente sério.

Não respondi. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu podia ler a mente dele, que dizia freneticamente que eu sou louca e com sérios problemas mentais. Mas também não quero sair daqui e consequentemente me encontrar com Alice e Maria ou pior, Gravelle e até mesmo Meadowes. E eu sabia que James não sairia dali porque do mesmo jeito que ele insistia sem parar naquela história de sair comigo com certeza não ia arredar o pé tão cedo.

Suspirei, e acabei por sentar no chão de pedra frio, num lugar seco comparado a poça de água que se formara por conta da enchente de Murta. James atravessou o banheiro e juntou-se a mim. Fingi não me importar.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, onde ouvia-se apenas o barulho da água da torneira respingar. Não ousei olhar pra James, mas eu tinha a leve impressão que as vezes ele se virava para me olhar.

- Eu...

- O que...

Falamos ao mesmo tempo, e surpresos demos risadas juntos, risadas que ecoaram pelo banheiro vazio.

- Pode falar. – falei entre risos, e James suspirou para começar.

- Bom, eu ia te fazer a pergunta crucial. – ele mordeu o lábio. – O que aconteceu, Lily?

Eu não sabia por onde começar, e nem se teria condições pra isso. Sabia que ele esperava minha resposta e devia estar muito curioso, julgando meu comportamento. Mas ainda estava indecisa quanto a isso, até olhá-lo novamente. Seus olhos mostravam um profundo afeto, como se estivesse tirando um raio-X de mim, não sei dizer. Mas foi aquilo que me convenceu a desabafar. Coitado, acho que se arrependeu. Porque quando eu desabafo, eu desabafo _mesmo_, falando rapidamente e em todos os detalhes. Lhe contei sobre Gravelle, sobre os fatos que andam ocorrendo em minha vida, sobre o fato de tudo parecer conspirar contra mim – sim, acho que exagerei, mas era o que eu estava sentindo no momento. Falei sobre o fato de não suportar secretamente todo esse preconceito por eu ser nascida trouxa e pela exaustão de sentir julgada o tempo todo pelas pessoas. Contei sobre o acontecimento da biblioteca e a conversa fala por fala, desde a chegada de Gravelle até minha correria louca. Ele, é claro, ouvira tudo calado, não ousando interromper nenhuma vez, sua expressão concentrada no que eu dizia. E na altura que eu contava os fatos, acabei por voltar a chorar. Sou assim, quanto mais penso nisso mais vontade me dá de chorar demoradamente. Às vezes penso que sou emotiva demais, mas acho que são os hormônios.

E ali, naquele chão do banheiro interditado, sujo, molhado e geralmente assombrado por uma fantasma chorona, James Potter me consolava. Acabei por deitar em seu ombro – macio e acolhedor, devo dizer – enquanto ele acariciava de leve o topo da minha cabeça. Era bem útil, e fui melhorando aos poucos. Alice e Maria também faziam o mesmo comigo, a diferença é que elas me entupiam de comida enquanto me abraçavam falando palavras incentivadoras. Mas eu preferia James, porque além de manter-se calado durante grande parte do tempo, não me dava comida e assim eu não vou ficar mais gorda do que já estou atualmente.

- O-obrigada. – gaguejei quando consegui me controlar. Droga, molhei sua camisa. Mas vou fingir que não percebi.

- De nada, Lily. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso consciente. – Está melhor?

- Sim. – falei enxugando as drogas das lágrimas do meu rosto com as costas da mão. Depois de tanto desabafo e tudo mais foi o bastante pra me deixar escorrida de molhada.

- Acho que você deve parar de se preocupar. – ele falou baixo. – Não deve ligar para o que os outros pensam. Só... seja você mesma.

- É fácil falar. – bufei.

- Ora Lily, há várias pessoas desse castelo que me odeiam. Odeiam mesmo! – ele acrescentou quando viu meu olhar desdenhoso. – Os sonserinos, principalmente. Mas eu ignoro de todas as formas possíveis.

- Mas eles não odeiam você tecnicamente pelo que você é, e sim pelo que você faz. Quero dizer – tentei explicar -, eu sei, você é da Grifinória e eles da Sonserina, mas eu digo de... você. Sua aparência física.

- Todo esse problema por causa da sua aparência? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Lily, você é linda.

Corei fervorosamente, e corria abaixar a cabeça, fingindo olhar para minhas mãos. Ele esperou minha resposta.

- Mas é ruim ouvir as pessoas falarem. Eu... não sou popular, não sou bonita, não uso maquiagem e roupas chiques. – falei com desgosto. – E ainda mais por eu ser nascida trouxa. Eu sei que as pessoas chegam a falar de tudo isso sobre mim, e isso machuca.

- Você é melhor que muitos sangues puros por aí, pode ter certeza disso. – James respondeu.

- Mas eles insistem em jogar na minha cara o contrário! – falei, tentando o convencer que eu estava com a razão. – Fazem de tudo para me fazer mal, por que fazem isso?

James franziu a testa.

- Eu não sei. Característica do ser humano, talvez? – ele deu de ombros. – Sempre te julgarão Lily, não importa o que você seja, o que você faz. As pessoas nunca estarão satisfeitas e o único jeito é ficar ao lado das pessoas que gostam de você de verdade.

O idiota conseguiu me deixar sem resposta, e ainda pensativa, voltei a olhar para minhas mãos, onde – oh, que surpresa – minhas unhas estavam lascadas, ao contrário de Gravelle que parece uma princesinha perdida. Quero dizer, como uma ágil preparadora de poções não posso deixar de quebrar as unhas uma vez ou outra, não é?

- Queria levar a sério o que você diz. Mas é difícil. – falei sem emoção, e dessa vez James não respondeu.

Quanto tempo em silêncio ali eu não sei quanto ficamos, até eu decidir me por de pé. Ele me imitou.

- Tenho que ir. – falei.

- Certo. Eu te acompanho.

Caminhamos até a saída, eu quase escorregando na poça mesmo com James pronto para evitar minha queda caso eu caísse – cavalheiro não? Droga, vírus James Potter agindo...

Por fim, me virei para ele já do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Obrigada, não sei como agradecer.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu. – Ganhe nas competições do coral por mim, ok?

Mais uma vez eu não esperava por isso. Apenas assenti, rindo.

- E como vai o quadribol? – perguntei.

- Bom, por ora não vou poder treinar nem arranjar novos membros. – ele disse com amargura. – Detenção.

Ri mais uma vez de sua cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Bom, nós pagamos pelos nossos atos. – pisquei.

Ele bufou com descrença, e ri mais uma vez de sua expressão.

- Acho que estou indo. Vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. – falei.

- Pense no que eu te disse, Lily. – ele falou com tranquilidade.

- Certo. Obrigada mais uma vez... James. – completei para que ele soubesse minha gratidão. Quero dizer, isso não significa intimidade, só... gratidão.

- De nada Lily. – ele sorriu novamente, e deu as costas indo para outra direção.

Com um suspiro involuntário, tomei meu caminho para a torre, pensando fortemente em como Merlim me odeia se me fizesse encontrar com Gravelle outra vez.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Novos membros. – Moreau repetiu pela... décima oitava vez? – Precisamos de mais membros, senão não poderemos competir.

- Repito que ninguém vai querer entrar. – Dorcas disse despreocupada, olhando para as próprias unhas sentada de um jeito descontraído em sua cadeira.

- Você ao menos tentou achar alguém? – Lily perguntou com desagrado.

- Não. E tenho certeza que você também não. – Dorcas enfrentou.

- Garotas, o importante não é quem encontrou ou não, o importante é acharmos alguém. – Moreau olhou-as seriamente.

- Eu estou de acordo, mas precisa achar alguém que tenha talento. – Maria falou com entusiasmo. – Pra mim é fácil chamar qualquer um, mas tenho certeza que nesse castelo há alguém que saiba cantar afinadamente.

- O que não é o caso de Brown. – Dorcas sorriu com desdém, indicando Alice com a cabeça. Hoje ela estava impossível.

- Ah, claro. – Alice sorriu. – Cale a boca.

- Garotas. – Moreau alertou com um suspiro. – Certo, vamos treinar.

- Faz tempo que não cantamos nada. – Sophie comentou, e Moreau deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto mexia em sabe-se lá o que em sua maleta. – Só estamos aquecendo e aquecendo, muito chato...

- Chato, mas devo dizer que anda melhorando muito bem a voz de vocês. – Moreau tirou vários papéis, e começou a nos entregar. – E enquanto ainda não achamos mais membros, podemos já pensar na música que cantaremos na primeira competição.

- Está brincando! – Jason reclamou, passando os olhos incredulamente pela folha. – Não vou cantar Amy Winehouse!

- Você não vai, todos vão. – Moreau corrigiu. – É claro, teremos a voz principal enquanto os outros fazem a voz de fundo.

Jason pareceu muito mais tranquilo, diferentemente de Lily.

- Por favor, não me chame. – ela disse depressa, e Moreau sorriu.

- Tudo bem Lily, eu sabia que negaria. – ele disse. – Por isso pensei em Maria.

- EU? – Maria exclamou surpresa. – Eu? Tem certeza?

- Ora, você é a mais afinada aqui.

- Er... – Maria hesitou. – Tá, tudo bem.

- Espere aí! – Dorcas se adiantou com um olhar ofendido. – Como o senhor é capaz de chamar alguém sem nos perguntar se queremos?

Moreau, visivelmente surpreso, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E vocês querem? – ele perguntou com um sorriso enviesado, e muitas cabeças balançaram, exceto a de Dorcas.

- Bom, adoro ser o centro das atenções, todos os olhares voltados a mim. – ela disse, convencida. Troquei um rápido olhar entediado com Sophie.

- Com esse pano na cabeça isso será fácil. – Lily deixou escapar.

Dorcas se virou pra ela com um sorriso falso.

- Ah sim, claro. Falou a que penteia os cabelos.

- Parem com isso. – Moreau repreendeu. – Dorcas, achei que...

- Achou errado, meu querido professor. – ela disse levantando-se e andou até o centro da sala, sendo seguida por olhares dos músicos. – Eu quero fazer a voz principal.

Seguiu-se o silêncio, onde todos nós viramos a fim de fitar Moreau, que adquirira uma expressão indecisa.

- É ótimo da sua parte querer isso Dorcas, mas... – ele mordeu o lábio. – Eu já havia pensado em Maria.

- Nãaaaaao, sem problemas. – Maria sorriu amarelo. – Não me importo de trocar de lugar com Dorcas, posso ficar no fundo sem problemas.

Moreau encarou Maria, que corou. Depois olhou mais uma vez indeciso para Dorcas, que agora tinha um sorriso vitorioso.

- Está decidido, serei a voz principal. – ela sorriu.

Moreau suspirou, e assim seguiu a aula. Foi realmente difícil aguentar Dorcas falar de seu solo, mas Sophie e eu tentávamos ignorar. Começamos a cantar a tal música, "Valerie", que por sinal era bem divertida. Dorcas, por incrível que pareça, interpretava bem, porém o problema era na voz de fundo. Além de escutarmos algumas vozes desafinadas no meio das outras, tinha o problema das vozes femininas ganhar mais destaque que as masculinas. Afinal, parte dos garotos dali não cantava! Então tivemos que trabalhar e adaptar isso, e quando quase conseguimos algum progresso, já estava bastante tarde e concluí que estava morta de fome.

Acompanhei Remo até o Salão Principal, e toda vez ele fugia do assunto de seu sumiço. Decidi não insistir, afinal, todo mundo tem seus segredos.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Não acredito que desistiu do solo, Maria – Alice balançou a cabeça. – Poderia ser a chance da sua vida.

- Nossa, quanto exagero. – revirei os olhos. – Na verdade eu não estava a fim de cantar o tempo todo, por isso cedi.

Alice ainda insistia comigo sobre esse assunto de solo e tudo o mais. Mas era algo bem insignificante pra mim por enquanto, então concentrei apenas na sobremesa a minha frente. O Salão fervia com as conversas altas, e Alice e Lily estavam ali comigo, junto com dois visitantes que nunca haviam jantado com a gente antes: James Potter e Sirius Black. Lily conversava com James com um entusiasmo diferente, e não deixei de soltar um sorriso malicioso. Sirius Black era uma piada, não calava a boca num minuto, mas pelo menos era agradável, o que me surpreendeu. E agora vem Alice puxar esse assunto do coral.

- Ei, e como vão as coisas lá? – Black perguntou entupindo-se de pudim. – Pelo visto não estão tão medrosas assim.

- Está indo ótimo, tirando o fato de Dorcas Meadowes adorar encher nosso saco. – Lily reclamou com uma careta.

- Aquela garota é louca e perturbada. Depois falam de mim! – Black bufou.

- Vocês formam um ótimo casal. – zombei, e ele me lançou um olhar que só eu entendi.

- Um dia eles já foram um. – James completou com um ar de riso. – Quinto ano.

- Haha. – Black olhou para o outro lado, enquanto eu e os outros riam.

- Ei, correspondência! – Alice apontou para uma coruja que vinha em direção à mesa da Grifinória, assim como outros perceberam também.

E caiu em frente à Lily.

- Correio de noite? – estranhei, e Lily meio espantada pegou o envelope, abriu e começou a ler.

- O que diz? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- McGonagall. – Lily fazia uma cara desanimada à medida que passava os olhos pela carta. – Droga.

- O quê? – perguntei. Lá vem Lily Evans me deixar curiosa.

- Vou ter que cobrir uma detenção. – ela bufou com desânimo. – Mais uma.

E olhou de cara feia para James e Sirius, que fizeram uma cara culpada.

- Quem? – Alice questionou.

- Um tal de... Sean McBouth. Conhecem? – ela franziu a testa.

Balançamos a cabeça simultaneamente, e Lily voltou a guardar o papel no envelope.

- Estranho. – ela disse, então suspirou. – Vou ter que cobrir a semana inteira, argh.

Não tínhamos mais o que comentar, então seguimos o jantar falando sobre o coral e ocasionalmente sobre quem seria o tal menino.

Coitada de Lily. Agradeço a Merlim todos os dias por não ter sido chamada para ser monitora, credo.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Assim como o fim de semana, o dia de segunda-feira passou voando, quase imperceptível. Lily estava louca, não parava um minuto. Ora fugindo de Gravelle, ora fazendo monitorias, ora estudando, ora treinando sua voz – fiquei até surpresa ao ver seu esforço, acho que estava cansada de ouvir Meadowes zombar dela a cada vez que ela desafinava. E eu também, caramba, como aquilo irritava. Mas eu tinha mais experiência de ignorância do que Lily, e entendia seu lado. Maria continuava reclamando de coisas fúteis, inclusive de Jason McKinnon. Eles brigavam praticamente todo dia, e Sirius chegara a comparar os dois com Lily e James no ano passado. Agora com o coral, eles brigavam mais vezes, e sempre corríamos a sair de perto.

E agora estamos caminhando para as masmorras para a aula de Poções. Maria, bufando de raiva com a última briga (ela e Jason sentaram perto um do outro na aula de Feitiços, e Maria o acusava de ter feito seu livro desaparecer de propósito), foi para a aula de Runas Antigas, e eu, Lily, Sirius, Remo e Franco já estávamos nos ajeitando em nossas carteiras. É incrível como Lily e James eram vistos juntos com frequência, e agora eu sentia pena de Lily por Maria aproveitar a situação e caçoar da sua cara. Merlim sabe o tanto que já passei por isso, por conta de certo Herbólogo...

- Olá, se acomodem! – Slughorn apareceu minuto depois das conversas cessarem. – Perfeito. Hoje vamos preparar uma simples Poção do Morto-vivo, para vocês aperfeiçoarem a técnica que aprenderam ano passado. Página 14. Vocês farão em dupla...

Olhei rapidamente para Franco, meu parceiro de aula, quando Slughorn continuou a falar.

- ... sorteadas por mim. – ele falou com um sorriso divertido. – Cheguem até minha mesa para ver seu parceiro de trabalho, e mãos à obra!

- Só pode estar brincando com a minha cara. – Lily reclamou.

Fizemos uma fila até a mesa de Slughorn. Espichei o pescoço a afim de ver o parceiro de Lily, pois esta fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Argh. Douglas Reynolds, Sonserina. – ela resmungou. – Que droga.

E meu companheiro, ou melhor, companheira, era Veronica Gravelle. Pelo menos não era com Lily, tenho certeza que isso a chatearia muito.

Peguei minhas coisas e sentei do outro lado da sala, por sorte na frente de Lily e do tal Reynolds. Gravelle me lançou um olhar falso, e eu retribuí. Espero não ter motivos para essa loura falsificada encher minha paciência.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Sophie McKinnon.

Foi o que eu li quando cheguei entediado até a mesa de Slughorn pra ver meu parceiro. Esperei que fosse alguma garota qualquer que fosse fazer tudo enquanto eu apenas me ocupasse com alguma coisa. Mas não. Foi esse o nome que eu li. Pontas havia saído com Penny Stanton, e Remo com Franco. E eu com Sophie McKinnon. Me aproximei dela quando a vi olhando ainda chocada para a lista.

- É melhor nos apressarmos, o tempo passa e temos que terminar essa poção. – falei, e ela se sobressaltou por eu estar tão perto.

Corou um pouco, mas depois adquiriu um olhar irritado.

- Vamos. – falou com desagrado.

Nos sentamos um ao lado do outro na carteira, e ela fez questão de arrastar sua cadeira o mais longe possível de mim, até o limite da mesa.

- Certo, por onde começar? – perguntou.

- Não sei. – dei de ombros.

- Não sabe? – ela fez uma cara de reprovação, mas por fim suspirou. – Nem eu.

- Que aluna exemplar você, não é mesmo? – falei com ironia, e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Querido, você não tem nenhuma permissão para reclamar de mim. – disse em tom irritado, e eu apenas ria. – É pior do que eu.

- Nananinanão, senhorita McKinnon. Já chegou a ver minhas notas de Transfiguração e Defesa?

- Não, e nem quero ver. – cortou com indiferença, puxando seu livro de Poções da mochila e folheando até encontrar a página certa. Leu as instruções, ou pelo menos tentou, porque percebi que estava grande parte do tempo apenas fitando um único lugar da folha.

A sala começou a se encher de fumaça vinda dos caldeirões, e nessas alturas Sophie já havia se debruçado na carteira, apenas fitando o livro.

- Não é por nada não, mas o livro não vai fazer a poção pra você. – falei com sarcasmo, e ela ergueu os olhos pra mim como se eu tivesse chamado sua atenção enquanto assistia a uma partida de quadribol.

- Quando Slughorn disse que era em dupla, pensei que meu parceiro faria isso por mim! – ela reclamou sem saber que eu havia pensado o mesmo.

- Pois ele nunca sorteou tão mal. Quem faz minhas poções é sempre Aluado.

- Quem? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Apelido de Remo. – expliquei sem me demorar. – E agora?

- Agora pedimos a ajuda de alguém. – ela mordeu o lábio, olhando ao redor. – Hum...

- O que está pensando em fazer? – perguntei quando a vi levantar e andar sorrateiramente entre as fileiras de carteiras. Andava meio que disfarçadamente, dando uma espichada aqui e ali, até a mesa de Slughorn, que a acompanhara com o olhar. Falou alguma coisa com ele, que sorriu respondendo mais alguma coisa, e logo caminhava de volta à nossa mesa.

- O que você fez? – perguntei com interesse, enquanto ela desdobrava na mesa um pedaço de pergaminho rabiscado.

- Pedindo ajuda. – ela disse, lendo, agora entusiasmada, o que estava escrito no papel. Pelo visto tinha toda a receita explicada ali, mas de um jeito muito mais fácil e simplificado.

- O que você fez? – repeti agora me mordendo de curiosidade.

Sophie suspirou.

- Peguei isso com Emelina, e pra disfarçar fui até a mesa de Slughorn perguntar se o terno dele era de Madame Malkin. – ela disse depressa.

Ainda atônito, pisquei.

- Você perguntou pra ele sobre o terno, é isso?

- Ele sabe que Madame Malkin é prima da tia da amiga da irmã da minha mãe. – ela deu de ombros. – Falei pra ele que ela mandou lembranças.

- Caramba, você foi incrível. – falei com uma risada, e ela corou, disfarçando com a fumaça que começava a sair do nosso caldeirão. – Muito incrível para uma garota tão chata.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada pelo elogio. – ela deu um sorriso cínico. – Eu agradeceria se você me passasse os ingredientes.

- Sim, senhorita. – pisquei, e ela girou os olhos.

Nossa poção, por fim, ficou do jeito que demonstrava no livro, e mesmo que tivéssemos começado muito tarde, fomos um dos primeiros a terminar, o que nos deu tempo para ficar a toa olhando para o nada.

- Se recuperou do estresse daquele dia? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso, e ela fez uma cara de repulsa.

- Sim. Mas ele sempre volta quando você está por perto. – respondeu.

- Pelo menos eu consigo alguma coisa com você. – falei, sorrindo mais abertamente. – É divertido.

- Por que você não cala a boca? – suspirou.

- Porque não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

- Sei, sempre previsível. – ela sorriu. – Pois logo a maldita dessa sineta irá tocar e eu não vou falar com você nunca mais. Está sentindo? Será a última vez que terei contato visual ou oral direto com você. Não é maravilhoso?

- Você é uma piada quando quer, McKinnon. – eu ri, e ela olhou em outra direção. – Seria ótimo ter algum tipo de amizade com você.

- Há, vai esperando. – ela bufou. – Pode ter certeza que o dia que eu tiver algum tipo de nível de relacionamento com você será o dia em que Dumbledore sairá de Hogwarts.

- Nunca se sabe. – dei de ombros. – Já ouvi falar que muitos o querem no Ministério.

- Ele nunca sairá. – insistiu, enquanto consultava o relógio com pressa. – Droga, essa hora que não passa...

- Não precisa fugir de mim. Pode ter certeza que você vai conversar comigo depois disso.

- Nunca. – ela sorriu em desafio.

- Quer apostar quanto? – me aproximei mais dela, e só agora percebi que o tempo todo eu havia me curvado em sua direção.

- Você é desprezível. Pessoas assim não estão na minha lista de contatos.

- Talvez você esteja na minha.

- Pode ir tratando de me retirar. – ela se aproximou mais, mal percebendo o quanto estávamos próximos.

- Você é ótima. – falei com sarcasmo.

- Por que não vai atrás da saia de Beth Cox? – ela disse ao mesmo tempo que a sineta tocava, e eu fiquei surpreso com aquelas palavras.

- Como sabe?

- Querido – ela olhou para o teto. – Toda a escola sabe.

E falando isso a acompanhei com o olhar, enquanto se juntava a Vance e Meadowes. James, Aluado e Rabicho se aproximaram.

- Rolando algum clima com McKinnon, Sirius? – Pontas riu.

- Quantas pessoas sabem que vou sair com Beth? – perguntei sem rodeios, ainda olhando incrédulo para o portal da sala.

- Ahn... o castelo inteiro. O que você esperava? – Aluado falou com uma risada. – Você é um maroto.

- Assim como estão desconfiando de Pontas estar com Lily. – Rabicho completou.

- Estão falando isso é? – James perguntou nem um pouco incomodado. – Que idiotas.

- Sim, idiotas. – concordei, e saí da sala acompanhado dos três, sentindo algo parecido a... remorso?

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Estávamos na aula de História da Magia. Momento perfeito.

Pode falar agora, McKinnon. – DM

Falar o quê? – SM

O que foi aquilo com Sirius Black? Eu estava fazendo minha poção com o lerdo do Pettigrew quando olho pra trás e vejo vocês no maior dos papos, quase se beijando! – DM

O quê? Ficou louca? Beijando aquele traste velho e esquelético, credo! – DM

Devo discordar. Sirius Black não é esquelético. Como não é! – DM

Para mim é. E não estava havendo nada. Ele estava me atormentando, como sempre. Foi uma droga fazer par com ele. Nunca mais na minha vida. Prefiro me atirar do sexto andar. – SM

Credo, pare com isso. – EV

Essa história está muito mal contada. Sirius Black tem coração de pedra, ele não liga pra ninguém a não ser aqueles amigos dele e as garotas que ele pretende agarrar pelos corredores. – DM

Você foi uma delas, né Dorcas? – EV

Não vem ao caso. Dá para explicar, Sophie McKinnon? – DM

Ai Dorcas, quanto alarde. Eu quero distância daquele indivíduo. – SM

Mas o que aconteceu? O que vocês conversaram? – DM

Discutiram, seria a palavra perfeita. Ele me chamou de chata, e começamos a brigar. – SM

Concordo com ele. – DM

Haha. – SM

Ele parece ser legal. Já o vi várias vezes com Lily. – EV

Deve estar implorando para a caranguejo-de-fogo retirar sua detenção. Ou, quem sabe, trair seu querido amigo inseparável e agarrar ela por aí. – DM

Você é tão horrível, Dorcas. – SM

Estou apenas falando o que penso, e como eu interpreto a realidade. Nunca se sabe. Sirius Black é um idiota. – DM

Mas você não achava isso dois anos atrás, não é mesmo? – EV

DOIS anos atrás. Tempos remotos, águas passadas. – DM

Teu passado te condena. – SM

E quem sabe se não há um sentimento guardado aí dentro ainda? – EV

Parem com isso! O caso agora é com Sophie! Ao contrário de Black, sou fiel a minha querida amiga e não vou agarrar o cara que ela está interessada. – DM

Pelos calções de Merlim, Dorcas, eu NÃO estou interessada em Black! – SM

Então me explica porque você está feito uma beterraba nesse exato momento. – DM

Porque Binns está olhando para nós. Jogue essa droga de bilhete fora. – SM

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Me despedi de James e os outros e segui para a biblioteca para me encontrar com McBouth, curiosa. O dia correu tão depressa que até me perdi. Está sendo ótimo manter amizade com Sirius e James, sei lá, é mais alguma coisa diferente na minha rotina. Ele era bom em várias matérias, e não sei como chamam a mim de nerd! E pelo visto eles ficaram bem íntimos de Maria e Alice também, e agora normalmente tomávamos café da manhã sempre que podíamos.

E agora, oito horas, eu já estava totalmente atrasada. Devo dizer que McGonagall quer me matar de cansaço dando detenções mais detenções para eu cobrir, sendo que não existe só eu de monitora nesse castelo. Mas tudo bem, espero que o garoto não esteja possuído pelo Demônio Maroto como John. Contei o que ele fez no coral esse dia? Colocou vários tronquilhos dentro do violoncelo! Charles, o carinha que toca o instrumento, por sorte era bem humorado, mas Moreau ficou realmente bravo quando os bichos atacaram algumas das planilhas de notas musicais. Então eu rezava para Merlim ter feito McBouth bem bonzinho e comportado.

Chegando lá só havia Madame Pince, como sempre, com um ar bem irritado. Ela odiava que alguém possuísse pelo menos por um dia de sua querida biblioteca, e agora que a detenção seria lá ela não podia estar mais brava. Passei longe dela, mesmo sabendo que ela me fuzilava com o olhar, e comecei a procurar o sujeito.

- Olá? – perguntei me sentindo uma idiota. Parecia tudo deserto, e a única coisa que eu via era a escuridão dos corredores.

"Ele ainda não deve ter chegado" pensei, então me sentei a uma mesa próxima da entrada quando ele chegasse, então um vulto se materializou do meu lado.

- AH! – gritei quase caindo da cadeira. – Oh Merlim, ai...

- Me desculpe. – uma voz doce e calma falou, constrangida. Levantei os olhos para ele.

Sean McBouth era nada mais nada menos do que um simples garoto de quinze anos meio acanhado. Bom, pelo menos era isso que sua cara constrangida mostrava. Tinha uma pele totalmente branca, olhos azuis claríssimos e cabelos negros penteados arrumadamente. Ele deveria dar algumas aulas para James. Mas, sinceramente, não acreditei que era a ele que eu ia cobrir a detenção.

- Sean McBouth é você? – perguntei só pra ter certeza. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

Merlim, o que é isso? Como esse garoto tão tímido e com aparência encantadora havia feito alguma travessura? Será que ele era psicopata bipolar que tinha tendências marotas atrás da fachada angelical? Será que havia algum outro Sean McBouth no castelo e haviam o confundido trazendo ele pra cá? Tem que haver alguma explicação, tem que haver! Porque não podia ser ele. Ele não tem nenhuma cara que faz algo digno de uma detenção, não mesmo.

- Er... certo. – falei ainda indecisa. – Sou Lily Evans, vou cobrir sua detenção.

Mais uma vez, ele assentiu educadamente. Acho que não vou ter coragem de mandá-lo fazer alguma coisa, é crueldade demais. Mas tomei fôlego.

- Sean, sua tarefa é limpar as prateleiras. – eu disse, estendendo-lhe o espanador com evidente culpa. – Er... todas.

Coitado do garoto. Era incontável o número de prateleiras, e todas eram altas e lotadas de livros. Meu Merlim, acho que vou me matar.

- Certo. – ele concordou e caminhou até a primeira, no fundo da biblioteca. Para não deixar ele sozinho porque, cá entre nós, lá era bem escuro e pode ser amedrontador para ele, o acompanhei levando comigo uma cadeira. Ele começou a limpar, e até que limpava bem, enquanto eu me sentia uma carcereira do mal vendo tudo sentada numa cadeira.

Sou uma pessoa inquieta, confesso. Porque passaram-se quinze minutos e o silêncio era mortal, e eu precisava dizer alguma coisa ainda mais com esse dúvida me atormentando! Eu ainda não acreditava que aquele garoto podia ter feito alguma coisa.

- Er... – comecei, sem graça. – Sean?

Pronto, já o chamei pelo primeiro nome. Era o que acontecia quando uma pessoa atiçava minha curiosidade daquele jeito.

- Sim? – ele disse baixo, virando-se para me olhar e voltando rapidamente a atenção para as prateleiras imundas.

- Bom, você me deixou intrigada. – falei com um pequeno sorriso. – O que você fez pra estar aqui?

Ele visivelmente estava incomodado com a pergunta, porque me ignorou por alguns instantes. Eu me sentiria mal por deixá-lo ainda mais envergonhado, mas a curiosidade havia tomado conta da minha mente.

- Eu... botei fogo no cabelo de Filch. – falou num sussurro.

Não respondi, boquiaberta. Não, não foi ele. Ele não tinha cara, nem voz de culpado. E por falar em voz, a dele não me era estranha...

- E por que fez isso? – perguntei.

Eu sabia que ele estava corando, mesmo sua figura estar oculta pelo breu do corredor.

- Porque... porque eu quis. – disse pouco convincente. Tudo isso me levou a suspeita de que era mentira. Não foi ele, eu tenho certeza.

- Não foi você. – deixei escapar. Eu e minha boca idiota, sempre falando involuntariamente.

- Foi sim. – ele respondeu depressa, como se temesse que eu não acreditasse.

- Não parece. – eu disse vagamente, e ele não tornou a responder. Ele continuou a limpar, e era bem rápido. Na altura que o tempo de sua detenção acabava (e onde o silêncio se instalara também), ele já tinha terminado a terceira fila de prateleiras.

- Muito bem, amanhã você continua. – falei. Quanta injustiça, eu tinha certeza que não foi ele!

- Tudo bem. – respondeu com a voz cansada, desanimado, e mesmo assim sorriu fracamente.

- Tchau. – acenei enquanto ele se afastava. Sou tão antissocial que nem o acompanhei, pois ele era também da Grifinória.

Só sei que fiquei encucada com essa história pelo resto da noite, e quando contei isso a Alice e Maria apenas deram de ombros, dizendo que eu não tinha como provar sua inocência. Me senti uma advogada, foi incrível. Mas ainda tinha outros dias de detenção, e até lá eu ia retirar a verdade dele.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Perdi a noção da hora na sala comunal. Depois do jantar a sala se encheu e eu estava estudando. A sala se esvaziou e eu estava estudando. Um garoto do quinto ano entrou pelo buraco do retrato e eu estava estudando. Lily entrou logo depois, me lançou um pequeno sorriso e me desejou uma boa noite e eu estava estudando. Pois é, a vida não é fácil. Pessoas lerdas como eu tem que aumentar sua carga de estudo.

Era meia-noite e meia eu estava estudando. Era uma hora e eu estava estudando. Eram quase duas e eu estava estudando. Escutei passos descendo a escada e eu estava estudando...

Olhei rapidamente para as escadas vendo quem estaria acordado a essas horas feito eu, quanto vejo a última pessoa do mundo que eu queria ver nesse instante.

Quem? Ah sim, a pessoa que fez com que eu começasse a recolher minhas coisas rapidamente.

- Pare de fugir de mim, vou pensar que sou assustador. – o indivíduo riu. Estava apenas com uma calça de pijamas, sem camisa (!), todo descabelado. Fingi não perceber seu corpo definido, Merlim, tirai-me da tentação! Livrai-me do capeta!

- Argh, vai embora. – reclamei com desgosto, e enfim recolhidos meus livros, caminhei sem olhá-lo em direção à escada circular do dormitório feminino.

Não adiantou. Ele segurou meu braço.

- Me solta senão quiser morrer. – ameacei.

- Ui, morri de medo agora, McKinnon. – Black gargalhou. – Não fique com medo, eu não mordo. – ele riu como se houvesse alguma piada interna, e eu estreitei os olhos.

- Me larga agora, vou começar a gritar aqui e agora! – falei tentando me desvencilhar.

- Por que tanta raiva? Só porque perdeu a aposta?

- Me larga Black! Vou começar a gritar, é sério! – eu falei e ele chegou a rir. Idiota, não me subestime. – AAAA...

Eu nunca imaginaria o que viria a seguir.

Nunca em toda minha vida... Ó Merlim, porque fizestes isso comigo?

Sirius Black simplesmente...

Ele... me...

Ele...

Ele me beijou.

Aquele traste nojento retardado inescrupuloso horrendo desgraçado me beijou! E era um beijo... Não, não vou dizer o que é esse beijo, tenho medo da definição que eu daria. Mas ele me agarrou ali mesmo, me segurando firmemente para que eu não fugisse, o que foi injusto; como eu competiria com um batedor de quadribol?

Mas quando tomei consciência do que estava fazendo, mordi sua boca. HAHAHA! Eu o mordi! E com força. Força suficiente pra ele me soltar.

- Você é louca? – ele perguntou surpreso, passando a mão na boca pra ver se não estava sangrando. Por azar não estava.

- Louco é você! – falei com raiva. – Como ousa... como ousa fazer... isso! Seu... nojento!

- Confesse que gostou, McKinnon. – ele sorriu vitorioso.

Eu não tinha palavras para expressar aquilo, então atirei meu tinteiro nele. Droga, desviou.

- Você me paga! – gritei, e corri a subir as escadas, nervosa.

Pelo menos as meninas estavam dormindo. Imagina o que Dorcas diria! Fiquei perdida, atordoada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Então apenas joguei minhas coisas de lado procurando apoio. Não podia acordar Emelina, porque na verdade eu queria que ninguém soubesse...

Então meu apoio estava no meu malão. Peguei minha gigantesca caixa cheia de caldeirões de chocolate e comecei a comer vorazmente. Comer mesmo, um atrás do outro. Era a solução para eu esquecer e por fim não ter pesadelos. Isso com certeza me traria espinhas, gorduras, e mais um tanto de consequências, mas eu cuidaria disso depois. Eu ia esquecer daquele beijo quente, das carícias instantâneas na minha nuca, esquecer da minha mão deslizando naquele peito nu... Coma! Coma! COMA!

Vou tirar de qualquer coisa aquilo da minha cabeça. E não importa como.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Segundo dia da detenção de Sean, e eu ainda me mordia com a vontade de perguntar tudo o que tinha pra perguntar. Ele estava ainda na quarta prateleira, quando eu não resisti.

- Pode falar. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Falar o quê? – perguntou sem olhar pra mim.

- Você não fez isso a Filch. Eu sei que não. – falei constrangida, mas falei. Ele se empertigou, e tentou me ignorar.

- Claro que fiz.

- Como?

Mais hesitação. Eu sabia que ele devia pensar que sou louca, mas quando algo assim me chama a atenção é difícil eu desistir.

- Usando um feitiço. – falou depressa, a voz trêmula.

- É sério. Eu tenho certeza que não foi você, você não está com cara de culpado. – disse, mordendo o lábio. – Tenha consciência de que se você foi injustiçado tinha que ter falado.

- Não fui injustiçado. – falou pouco convincente. – Não sei o que me deu na cabeça pra... fazer aquilo.

- Aham, e você fez do nada? – cruzei os braços, me apoiando em uma prateleira que ele já havia limpado. – Assim, você olhou para o Filch e pensou "Caramba, que vontade de tacar fogo da cabeça desse velho!"?

Sean riu baixo, balançando a cabeça.

- Talvez foi algo assim.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava retirar-lhe a verdade, eu também tentava me lembrar da onde eu o conhecia. Quero dizer, nunca o tinha visto antes, mas já aquela voz...

- Olha, você pode contar pra mim. – falei com firmeza. – Prometo não contar a ninguém.

- Não há nada pra ser contado. – ele disse agora mais calmo; talvez por eu ter o distraído um pouco. – Eu estou pagando pelos meus atos.

- Ah sim, com certeza. – falei sarcástica. – Ainda acho que você está mentindo.

- Hum, por que eu mentiria pra você? – ele sorriu.

- Deixe-me ver – coloquei a mão no queixo teatralmente. – Talvez por eu ser uma garota desconhecida e também monitora-chefe que poderia te encrencar facilmente?

- Está me ameaçando? – ele também fingiu espanto.

- Não subestime uma monitora grifinória. – falei com veemência, e acabamos por rir juntos; para um garoto de início muito tímido, estava bastante sociável.

Decidi não tocar mais no assunto da injustiça que fizeram com ele até o fim da detenção. Ao invés disso ficamos falando de coisas vagas, como aulas e professores, livros e até mesmo musicais (quando ele se lembrou que eu participava do coral). E ele sabia muito, assistiu praticamente todos que eu citei, e descobri que ele gostava de vários cantores que eu também gostava. Falou da família, que era filho único e vivia com os pais em algum lugar na Escócia, e, pra minha surpresa e total afeto, descobri que ele é nascido trouxa também.

- Sério? – arregalei os olhos, e ele assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. – Caramba, pensei que eu era uma das únicas da Grifinória...

- Acho que isso não é uma coisa ruim – ele deu de ombros. – Somos muito melhores que qualquer sangue puro por aí.

Ele falou exatamente como James havia me falado, e lembrando disso soltei uma risada involuntária pelo nariz. A detenção passou muito depressa, acho que por a conversa ter rendido. Dessa vez fomos juntos para a torre da Grifinória, conversando e rindo bastante, e a medida que a conversa se seguia, percebi que Sean ficava cada vez menos tímido, mostrando uma pessoa divertida e muito bem humorada.

Depois de nos despedir, me juntei a um pequeno grupo que me observava no canto da sala comunal; tinham parado de escrever em suas redações para me observar com certo olhar confuso. E nesse grupo tinha pessoas como Maria, Sirius e James.

- Olá! – falei entusiasmada me espremendo pra sentar ao lado de Sirius. – Muita lição?

- Quem é aquele lá? – Maria já pergunta.

- É o Sean McBouth, o garoto que estou cobrindo detenção, lembra?

- Ah sim. Nunca o tinha visto. – Maria falou vagamente. – Parece que surgiu do além.

- Bom, pelo menos ele é legal. – falei. – Já fizeram a redação que McGonagall passou?

O assunto não foi tocado mais, e enquanto isso terminávamos o mutirão de deveres. James me ajudou. Ele era realmente bom, sabe. E quando dei conta, já estava bem tarde e minha cama deliciosa e confortável me esperava.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Agi o mais normal possível na manhã, tentando não deixar na cara minhas marcas roxas de ontem. Porque foi isso o que me aconteceu. Depois de me entupir de chocolate comecei a chorar feito louca, fiquei até com medo da minha reação. Chorei entre a raiva profunda de Sirius Black e a repulsa de comer tanto assim. Tenho certeza que engordei uns cinco quilos. E pra acabar com parte do sofrimento, corri para o banheiro, peguei qualquer coisa conveniente – no meu caso uma escova de dente – e enfiei goela abaixo. Não literalmente. E vomitei muito, até agora um gosto horrível está na minha boca. Mas tudo isso sem Emelina e Dorcas perceber, é claro.

Enfim, estava tudo normal, até encontrarmos com ele no almoço. Droga! Estava tudo tão bem, passei o café e as aulas o mais longe possível daquele traste, quando ele entra no salão e caminha, acenando pra algumas pessoas.

E sabe o que ele fez quando passou perto de mim?

Nada.

Simplesmente nada! Me ignorou completamente, não olhou na minha direção, parece ter esquecido tudo o que aconteceu ontem!

Idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! Não sei qual é o mais idiota, eu ou ele. Ele por me ignorar e eu por ligar pra isso.

O vi sentar junto com o resto dos marotos e começaram a rir alto de alguma coisa sem importância com certeza, e percebi que eu segurava o garfo com mais força que o necessário.

- ... então ele disse que um dia cantaria pra mim! – eu escutei Emelina rir, novamente falando do Remo. Será que ela estava interessada nele? Não sei, ainda estava me controlando para não ir até _ele_ e enfiar o garfo em seus olhos.

- Cara Emelina, se você continuar a falar de Lupin, minhas suspeitas que você gosta dele vão se confirmar. – Dorcas falou um pouco entediada, e Emelina corou.

- Só estou falando que foi engraçado. – ela deu de ombros, indiferente. – É sério, estou contando isso porque achei interessante pra contar pra vocês. Só somos amigos.

- Me poupe de suas explicações. – Dorcas disse seca.

- Continue Emelina, o que você respondeu quando ele te disse isso? – encarei Dorcas, a repreendendo depois de deixar Lina com uma cara chateada.

Emelina se recuperou e continuou a contar. Mas eu até duvidava, afinal, ela não contava com entusiasmo o bastante para eu pensar que ela estava realmente interessada por Remo, talvez seja só amizade. Ou não. Nunca se sabe, não vou pressionar a coitada. Se for paixão, uma hora ela me conta.

E enquanto eu forçava a rir junto com ela quando terminava de falar, ainda estava planejando o ataque a certo maroto ali na frente.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Olá, pessoal! – cumprimentei ao entrar na sala do coral, quarta-feira, onde uma conversa agitada tomava conta de todos. Alguns me cumprimentaram entre risos, e, é claro, não pude deixar de sorrir de satisfação. E todos estavam presentes, pelo que vejo.

- Olá professor Moreau, está lindo como sempre. – Dorcas disse. Acompanhei a risada, meio sem graça, mas decidi prosseguir.

- Obrigada Dorcas, você é adorável. – respondi, e Dorcas assentiu. – Muito bem galera, antes de treinarmos mais um pouco, temos que voltar a questão da primeira competição. Dorcas, você está treinando?

- O máximo possível. – falou sem me convencer muito. Não que ela precise de muito treinamento, percebi nos aquecimentos que ela era uma das mais afinadas ali.

- Certo. Está livre sexta? Preciso ver como está indo. – alertei, e ela sorriu.

- Está me chamando para um encontro, professor? – falou para o riso geral. – Sinto muito, mas já vou acompanhada de Jason à Hogsmeade.

- Bom, na verdade era só pra ver como está indo seu ensaio. – franzi a testa teatralmente. – Mas devo ressaltar que o convite ainda está de pé.

Mais risos, enquanto percebia Jason corar.

- E a partir da semana que vem vamos nos reunir no auditório para começarmos o ensaio de coreografia, posicionamento entre outras coisas.

- Eu já disse que cuido das roupas. – Maria se adiantou.

- Eu te ajudo. – Alice sorriu, e eu concordei, entusiasmado.

Tudo ocorreu normal, e era bom ver como cada vez mais eles se divertiam. Acho que esse era o principal motivo de Dumbledore ter criado isso, e penso em como foi inteligente da parte dele. Era totalmente animador ver Dorcas e Sophie fazer um pequeno dueto, enquanto Lily e Alice aqueciam no mesmo ritmo, fazendo com que saísse um som interessante. Maria e Jason estavam discutindo; já não é a primeira vez que tenho que separá-los, mas parece agora que Maria pisou em seu pé de propósito. Remo e Emelina riam de alguma coisa com John, e Franco conversava com Brad, o pianista **(N/A: eu sei, roubei o nome, mas se é pra misturar, vou misturar direito)**.

Então logo estavam se despedindo de mim com o mesmo entusiasmo, ainda entre risadas, enquanto eu terminava minhas anotações:

• Franco definitivamente não tem dom para cantar, mas até que dançava bem;

• Alice e Maria cantam bem juntas;

• Ainda há alguma esperança para Jason;

• Lily estava ficando realmente afinada;

• A voz de Sophie é encantadora;

• Minhas cuecas são azul-petróleo (certo, coisas de John);

• Emelina dança bem.

Despedi dos músicos, que também pareciam ter se divertido, e caminhei pra fora da sala, ainda ajustando as notas musicais de Valerie, quando o papel repentinamente some da minha mão.

- Hum, Valerie de Amy Winehouse. – aquela... vaca disse. – Interessante.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – falei com irritação, retirando bruscamente o papel de sua mão.

- Por que não? – ela disse com falso choque. – Achei isso perdido e apenas li.

- Perdido? – me controlei. "David, ela é uma mulher, apenas uma mulher". – Você praticamente tirou da minha mão!

- Não há provas. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas foi uma boa escolha, claro! Não tão boa quanto a minha, mas foi boa.

- Sua...

- Opa! – ela fez uma cara de espanto. Uma cara bem nojenta, asquerosa, repulsante... – Olha bem o que vai dizer, vou ficar ofendida.

E soltou um sorriso desdenhoso. Merlim, me ajude a me controlar.

- Olha aqui, porque você não vai ver se eu estou na esquina? Ou melhor, vá lá e nunca mais volte. Fará um grande favor para mim.

- Suas palavras me comovem. – ela disse, e fez um gesto que quase fez com que eu perdesse a cabeça: apertou minha bochecha em um tom sarcástico. Por pouco não agarrei sua mão e a torci. – Me comovem mesmo.

- Vai embora. – falei entre os dentes, fechando os olhos e mantendo minha respiração regular.

- Nos vemos por aí. – ela piscou, e deu as costas, balançando novamente aqueles cabelos loiros, daquele modo nojento.

Merlim, peço paciência. Paciência pra aguentar gente louca.

Louca. Aquela mulher é louca.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – James praticamente gritou pra todos no salão ouvir, e Sirius soltou sua risada canina.

- Isso mesmo. – ele confirmou, e James trocou um olhar chocado comigo.

- Mas e quanto Beth Cox? – Rabicho ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Oras, enquanto não consigo meu intuito, tenho que arrumar outra forma de me divertir. – Sirius deu de ombros com indiferença.

- Mas você já conseguiu chamá-la pra sair. – lembrei.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu.

- Caramba, você é muito idiota. – James balançou a cabeça. – Sophie McKinnon é legal demais pra você fazer isso.

- E como é que você sabe?

- Ela não faz seu estilo... – James disse vagamente, até abrir adquirir uma expressão boquiaberta. – Espera aí! Era por isso que aquela vez você estava todo chocado? É por isso que agia estranho perto dela? Você estava interessado nela também?

- Estava. – Sirius frisou o verbo. – Agora meu negócio é com a Beth.

James ainda parecia meio abobado.

- Você é um idiota – falei. – Tudo bem que gosta de beijar não sei quantas garotas, mas as vezes você exagera. Coitada da Sophie...

- Você diz isso porque ela é melhor amiga da sua namoradinha. – Sirius zombou, e eu revirei meus olhos.

- Não vou nem te responder – falei em tom irritado.

- Porque eu tenho razão, fala aí! – ele bateu no meu braço. – Eu sabia que você não era tão ingênuo, Aluado.

- E se Sophie acabar espalhando e cair nos ouvidos de Beth? – Rabicho perguntou.

- Caro Rabicho, você acha que ela faria isso? Quero dizer – Sirius se espreguiçou –, ela não quer ficar com fama de fácil, pega por Sirius Black.

- Você é estúpido. – eu e James dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês só falam isso porque um está apaixonado a anos por uma garota que não está nem aí pra ele – Sirius indicou James com a cabeça, e depois a mim – e o outro está encantado por sua melhor amiga.

- Pelo menos as duas são respeitadas por nós. – soltei um sorriso cínico. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam.

- Então você admite que tem certa queda por Vance?

- Almofadinhas, por favor. Cale a sua boca. – disse irritado, e Sirius apenas gargalhou.

Graças a Merlim tenho certo dom de ignorar as pessoas. Eu acho.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Foi no quinto e penúltimo dia de detenção que me lembrei da onde conhecia a voz de Sean.

Ele estava sendo totalmente amigável, e era bem divertido conversar com ele. Falávamos de assuntos diversos, música era o principal deles. Por sua insistência tive que cantar uma música da Barbra; desafinei nas últimas notas, mas ele pareceu gostar. E eu nunca tive uma detenção tão divertida assim, e Sean se mostrava uma ótima pessoa cada vez mais. Ainda mais quando acabei por revelar minha raiva por Gravelle.

- Por que vocês brigam tanto? – ele perguntou enquanto limpava uma prateleira. Acabei por perder a conta de todas que ele havia limpado.

- Na verdade é ela que briga comigo. – dei de ombros. – Tudo começou quando ela arranjou a mania de falar do meu cabelo e por causa de um menino da Corvinal.

Sean riu.

- Entendo.

- Entende? É raro meninos entender nossos motivos. – lhe lancei um pequeno sorriso.

- Você não deve ligar para o que essa garota diz. Seu cabelo é muito bonito. O corte, principalmente. – ele disse firme, e não deixei de sorrir.

- Obrigada – falei. – Acho que é só você que acha isso.

- Que nada, acho que isso tudo é inveja. Você sabia que apenas 4% da população mundial é ruiva? – ele falou.

- Sério? – eu me divertia. – Caramba, isso é tão honroso.

- Você deveria valorizar essas raízes, garota. – ele piscou.

Rimos juntos mais uma vez, até eu me lembrar.

- Sabe Sean, eu te conheço de algum lugar. Acho que sua voz.

- Conhece, é? Não é o que parecia no primeiro dia de detenção – ele respondeu.

- Ainda tento me recordar... – falei.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio enquanto Sean continuava seu trabalho. Meu cérebro agia rapidamente. Chegava a ser mesmo uma sensação de djavú, porque parece que ali mesmo na biblioteca eu já falara com ele antes. Será em outra vida?

- Eu te conhecia – ele me acordou dos pensamentos. – Já ouvi seus gritos.

E virou-se pra sorrir metodicamente para mim, e eu corei.

- Ah... é?

- Geralmente Potter estava por perto. E se não estivesse era você xingando algum aluno bagunceiro – eu podia perceber o humor em sua voz.

- Nossa, eu gritava tanto assim? – falei com certo temor.

- Digamos que o castelo inteiro ouvia – ele zombou, e eu dei um leve tapa em seu braço. – Ou Hogsmeade?

- Bobinho – resmunguei.

- Mas afinal, por que tanta raiva por Potter? – ele perguntou.

- Aah, ele me irritava muito. Me chamava pra sair o tempo todo. Mas agora ele pareceu sossegar um pouco, e já somos praticamente amigos.

- Talvez ele quisesse mesmo sair com você – Sean falou. – E talvez todo esse ódio que levava a gritaria na verdade seja uma... _grande atração._

Era para mim ficar chateada com suas palavras, mas meu cérebro fez um alerta. Grande atração!

Me lembrei!

Já sei da onde eu o conhecia!

- Sean, você é amiga de Jennifer Schain? – perguntei mais alto que eu pretendia, tal entusiasmo. Ele pareceu surpreso com a mudança de assunto.

- Sim. – confirmou.

- Então já sei da onde te conheço! – deixei escapar. Mas que droga, boca! Agora ele vai se perguntar como sei disso, sendo que a resposta é que eu estava espiando a conversa atrás da prateleira!

- Da onde? – ele perguntou.

- Eu já... ouvi você conversar com ela. – tentei esquivar. – Pelos corredores, não sei...

- Ah. – ele falou repentinamente cabisbaixo.

- Er... tem algum problema com ela? – perguntei.

- Nenhum. Mas somos muito amigos, nossas famílias se conhecem. – falou simplesmente.

Decidi não tocar no assunto mais, porque percebi que o deixara incomodado. E essa era a última coisa que eu queria no momento. Tentei puxar outros assuntos, e parece que ele foi se esquecendo. Continuamos conversando até o tempo de detenção acabar. Nos despedimos na sala comunal atualmente vazia e eu subir para meu dormitório, as coisas bombardeando na minha cabeça.

Como foi mesmo a conversa? Lembre-se Lily...

Ah sim! Eles pareciam discutir sobre suas amizades, e que eu me lembre Sean respondera que eles estavam por aí azarando as pessoas. E pareciam falar sobre alguma garota também.

"_Eu não gosto dela! Estou te dizendo que é apenas uma... grande atração."_ Foi isso mesmo que ele disse. Pareciam falar sobre uma garota que ele talvez goste.

Isso não faz sentido pra mim, mas eu já estava encaixando os fatos. Seus amigos gostavam de azarar as pessoas, certo? Tipo um James e Sirius da vida. E agora ele, uma pessoa calma e com a aparência totalmente sossegada, aparece pra cumprir uma detenção, e quando eu o acuso de não merecê-la tenta confirmar de várias formas! É isso!

Acho que uma injustiça está sendo confirmada aqui... E eu vou averiguar.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Noite de quinta-feira. Dorcas fofocava sabe-se lá o que com Audrey Johnson e Geovana Kummer entre risadinhas, provavelmente felizes pelo cabelo dela ter voltado relativamente ao normal. Sophie estava em sua cama, deitada com um livro sobre o peito, totalmente entediada. Eu sei que ela não percebeu que eu percebi que ela está estranha desde terça, se não me engano. Fiquei com receio de lhe perguntar, mas sabia que ela não ia responder. E tenho a impressão que tem certo maroto envolvido nisso.

Fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes, ainda pensando sobre o assunto, quando percebo uma grande caixa de caldeirões de chocolate jogada a um canto, vazia. Reconheci que era de Sophie, ela sempre mantinha guardado montanhas delas, mas era raro vê-la comer. Sabe, ela se preocupava muito com o peso, mesmo sendo magra.

Olhei mais uma vez pra caixa, e depois para o portal. Peguei a caixa e parei perto na sua cama, minha testa franzida.

- Quando foi que você comeu tudo isso? – perguntei.

Ela ergueu os olhos lentamente, depois voltou a "ler" o livro.

- Faz tempo. – apenas resmungou.

- Eu não vi. – falei vagamente. Na verdade nem sei porque eu estava perguntando isso pra ela, só achei estranho.

- Desculpa, guardo pra você na próxima. – ela sorri um pouco, típico sorriso desanimado.

- Queria saber o seu segredo, Sophie. – Geovana diz. – Comer tanto e continuar assim, magra.

Sophie bufou.

- Sou magra porque o uniforme milagroso de Hogwarts esconde.

- Que nada. A gente dorme aqui com você e percebe o tanto que você é magra até mesmo por trás das vestes. – Audrey insiste, invejosa.

Sophie não volta a responder, apenas dá de ombros. As garotas voltam sua conversa, e eu volto para o banheiro.

Sem dúvidas, estranho.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Olá, Lina. – chego cumprimentando a mesa do café. Ela sorri.

- Bom dia, Remo. Como está?

- Eu estou bem, mas parece que você não. – percebo quando vejo sua expressão intrigada por trás do sorriso. – Algum problema?

- Er... Sophie. – ela fala com um suspiro. – Anda estranha, pra baixo...

- Ahn... é? – solto um sorriso amarelo.

- É, e eu tento descobrir mesmo que ela não fale. Porque sabe, eu sei que ela não vai falar. – ela suspira novamente. – Mas eu sei que é com Black.

Sem ela perceber, engulo em seco. Vai sobrar pra mim.

- Por que acha isso? – pergunto relutante.

- Ela ocasionalmente, ou melhor, raramente reclama dele. Diz que ele a incomoda. E ela as vezes lança um olhar meio fulminante pra ele, mesmo que ele não veja.

- Por que será?

- Também quero saber. – ela diz, mordendo o lábio. – Você não sabe de nada?

Ai, droga. Sabia. E agora? O que eu digo?

- Não. – respondo, disfarçando o olhar para os ovos com bacon no meu prato.

- Mas se souber, me conte. Preciso ajudá-la. – ela diz em uma forma meio desgostosa e doce. Levanto os olhos para vê-la, e em seu rosto está um sorriso meio grato.

Me sinto um idiota, vendo ali toda sua sinceridade e crença, mas mesmo assim respondo:

- Contarei.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

A aula foi um tédio total. Não sei, mas aulas de sextas-feiras são um saco, as piores, acho que pra compensar o fim de semana. Como se já não houvesse pilhas de deveres! Uma droga. Era sempre assim: Lily ficava o tempo todo ou prestando atenção ou anotando a matéria. Alice fazia o mesmo, embora com menos energia, e as vezes olhava de relance para Franco. Trocavam sorrisos. Francamente, quando esses dois vão se agarrar de uma vez? E James as vezes sorria para Lily, e logo juntava os dois numa longa conversa. Sirius e Remo vinham também, e raramente Emelina. Confesso que o coral nos juntou um pouco, exceto por Dorcas e sua antipatia por Lily, e vice-versa.

Enfim, depois de um dia cansativo e tedioso, caminhamos felizes e saltitantes para o salão principal. Certo, não literalmente. Mas eu estava feliz, adoro sextas. Sentamos e atacamos a comida.

- O que será que Moreau preparará pra gente hoje? – Alice pergunta animada.

- Caramba, é mesmo! – Lily arregala os olhos e bate na testa. – Hoje tem reunião, mas não poderei ir...

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Cobrir a detenção do Sean. Hoje é o último dia. – ela diz com pesar.

- Que horas será? – Alice pergunta degustando seu rosbife. – Dependendo da hora você pode fazer os dois. O coral é daqui a duas horas.

Lily franzi a testa, pensando. Então ela sorri e se levanta.

- Só um instante. – diz e sai correndo pela mesa da Grifinória, procurando por alguém, e pelo visto acha. Me levanto um pouco do banco pra espiar, e vejo ela conversar com o mesmo menino branquelo de olhos azuis que eu havia visto ela chegar acompanhada no salão comunal.

Eles trocam sorrisos, e ele se levanta. Despediu-se de alguns amigos, mas achei estranho Lily não ir embora. Ela começa a falar não sei o que com os amigos dele, parecendo muito irritada. O branquelo parece chocado. Troco um olhar intrigado com Alice.

Depois de um tempo que apenas a vi falando e falando alguma coisa com os moleques, que agora estavam vermelhos e pareciam estar com a língua presa, Lily caminha com o menino do lado, e ele ainda parece atordoado.

- Vou cobrir a detenção agora. – ela sorri, pegando sua mochila. – Vocês por favor avisem Moreau que talvez eu me atrase.

- Tá... – falei meio perdida. – Mas o que foi que...

- Depois. – ela dá uma piscadela, e sai com o garoto nos calcanhares. Menino estranho.

- Mas o que foi aquilo? – Alice pergunta, e eu me pergunto o mesmo.

- O que tá acontecendo? – uma voz sussurra no meu ouvido, e quase caio da cadeira.

- James! – reclamo. – Nunca mais se atreva...

- O que foi que aconteceu ali? – ele pergunta indicando onde os meninos amigos do branquelo ainda parecem muito atônitos.

- Não sei, mas Lily vai me contar. – falo confiante, bebericando meu suco.

Continuamos o jantar normalmente, enquanto fazíamos suposições sobre o que diabos Lily estava aprontando. Só sei que aquele garoto branquelo é muito estranho.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Lily, não acredito que você fez aquilo! – Sean ainda protestava. – Não acredito!  
>Sabe o que eu fiz? Bem, até que foi bem feito. Alice me deu a ideia de mudar meu horário de cobrir a detenção, e fui dizer isso a Sean. Eu expliquei, ele aceitou. E então olho para seus amigos.<p>

E que amigos.

Pareciam o capeta em forma de gente. Sabe aqueles garotos que você olha e vê que são eles que colam chiclete embaixo da mesa? Então. Mas também são do tipo que tem medo de broncas dos mais velhos e superiores, e claro, usei aquilo ao meu favor. Soltei tudo.

- Ah, então vocês são os amigos de Sean, hein? Prazer, sou Lily Evans, tenho 17 anos e sou monitora-chefe. Provavelmente vocês já sabem disso. Mas enfim, eu estou cobrindo a detenção de Sean por uma semana, e percebi que ele não tem cara de quem faz isso. E agora olho para vocês. Sabe como eu sei que foram vocês? Porque vocês são do tipinho que adora acusar os outros injustamente, ou o tipo de gente que se aproveita da inocência dos outros. Pois fiquem sabendo que eu sei. E que vocês deveriam agradecer a Merlim por eu ser uma pessoa boa e não contar tudo a McGonagall. Então tomem vergonha na cara e vão estudar pra droga dos seus N.O.M.'s, porque pela cara de vocês parecem que vão reprovar daqui a pouquinho. Você, loiro. Já te vi chutando Madame Nora, e isso não é legal. Gatos são animais puros e que não merecem esse tipo de tratamento, e tenha certeza que se eu ver você mais uma vez aprontando eu não vou hesitar a contar pro Filch! E você, moreninho, pode parar de andar com aqueles sonserinos, pois com certeza eles estão fazendo a cabeça de vocês. E por último você, fique esperto. Nunca te vi fazer nada, mas você tem cara que joga aquela gosma verde nos outros. Nunca mais façam isso! E respeitem o Sean! Vou ficar de olho em vocês, e se vocês encostarem o dedo nele ou ele aparecer em outra detenção injustamente, vou contar para Dumbledore, seus hipócritas. Nunca ousem a fazer nada nesse castelo, pois podem receber detenção pelo resto de suas vidas! Tenham um bom jantar.

Disse isso tão depressa que acho que eles ficaram chocados. E saí de lá com Sean, mais satisfeita que nunca. Mas Sean infelizmente não estava.

- Eu sei que foram eles. – olhei de soslaio para ele, e ele não negou, parecia envergonhado. – Olha Sean, acho que você já é um amigo pra mim, e eu não aceito que façam isso com meus amigos.

Ele pareceu chocado, mas depois sorriu timidamente.

- Você também é minha amiga Lily, mas não precisava daquilo...

- Eles mereceram, você sabe que sim. – respondi, enquanto caminhávamos até a biblioteca; suspirei. – Veja bem, não importa o que aqueles idiotas fazem com você, acho que eles não são seus amigos. E eu sei que eles azaram as pessoas.

- Potter e Black azaram também, e você é amiga deles. – ele respondeu.

- Eles pararam um pouco. – franzi a testa lentamente. – Ainda mais comigo por perto. Mas enfim, eu percebi que você não parece confortável em relação a eles. Mesmo que Schain ache isso.

Ele me olhou espantado, então mordo o lábio. Decido contar. Contar que eu sou uma futriqueira e acabei ouvindo sua conversa. Sou uma idiota, mas ele não se ofendeu, por sorte.

- Daí que você me conhecia, então? – ele disse, e já pegava seu habitual pano pra terminar as prateleiras restantes.

- Sim. E sabe, Schain não pode te obrigar a ter aqueles amigos, ou a ficar com a garota da qual vocês diziam.

Ele corou.

- Sabe quando você não tem certeza sobre... seu gosto? – ele pergunta meio hesitante.

- Consigo imaginar. Mas veja bem se gosta dela mesmo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas assentiu.

Mais uma vez aquele silêncio horrível, então puxei o assunto do meu discurso para seus amigos, e acabamos por rir do meu ataque. As pessoas dizem que falo demais, mas isso é quando minha adrenalina sobe, e quando minha boca está descontrolada.

- Nossa, estou com fome. – falo de repente. – Não comi direito no jantar. Você fica aqui limpando enquanto vou na cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra gente?

- Claro. – ele sorri. – Mas se eu fosse você trancava a porta, sabe como é, se eu quiser fugir...

Rimos mais uma vez, então disparei biblioteca afora, correndo em direção a cozinha. Foi bem rápido, os elfos são bem eficientes. Logo estava eu andando pelo corredor com os braços cheios – é, os elfos exageram. Então estava meio difícil para eu andar com aquele excesso de comida. Entro na biblioteca e acidentalmente deixo uma toalha que envolvia os pratos cair. Me abaixo para pegar, quando escuto.

**Ouvir: I want to hold your hand (Versão Acapella)**

- _Oh, yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand_. – a voz era simplesmente… fantástica. - _When I say that something, I wanna hold your haaand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand…_

Andei incrédula até a voz, seguindo-a silenciosamente. Estava ciente que meus olhos estavam arregalados, e que minha expressão deveria estar hilária, mas ainda caminhava. Cheguei até lá, e a voz vinha de Sean. Ele cantava enquanto limpava, com certeza não notando minha presença.

- _Oh, please, say to me, you'll let me be your man _– ele continuava, e limpava. - _And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand…_

Me aproximei mais, quase pulando de alegria.

_- And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand_.

- PARA TUDO! – gritei, e ele gritou comigo, fazendo alguns livros caírem no chão. – MERLIM DO CÉU!

- Merlim do céu digo eu, Lily! – ele fala assustado, mais branco que o normal, acariciando o peito. – Quer me matar de susto?

- SEAN! SEAN! – quase peguei ele no colo. – SEAN, SEAN, SEAN!

- Eu. – ele disse achando que eu sou louca, então o apertei com força. – Lily, você tá me... sufocando!

- Não importa! Merlim! – vibrei.

- Ai! – ele começou a acariciar o braço depois que o solto. – O que aconteceu?

Não respondi. Continuei a dar pulinhos – isso foi idiota, espero que Sean não conte a ninguém. Ele me olhava esquisito enquanto eu voltava ao normal, ofegante.

- Pronto, agora pode me dizer por que essa felicidade toda? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ai. – suspiro. – Bem, é que... – olho para o relógio – NOSSA! JÁ É TUDO ISSO?

O coral já deve estar no fim. Tenho que correr.

- Vem comigo. – puxei o braço de Sean, e corremos pra fora da biblioteca.

- Espera aí... – ele pergunta arfante.

- Parabéns Sean McBouth por concluir sua detenção, está dispensado e espero que não volte a fazer isso. – falo enquanto corremos. – Agora vem!

- Pra onde você está me levando? E as coisas na biblioteca? Lily...

- Estou te levando para o coral, oras! Moreau vai vibrar quando te ouvir cantar, você não tem ideia do quanto que...

- Peraí! – ele para bruscamente. – O quê?

- Você! Coral! – falo com tom óbvio. – Sean...

- Não sei do que você tá falando. – ele me olha perdido, então suspiro.

- Sean, eu te ouvi cantar. – tento explicar. – E sua voz é maravilhosa! E... bom, eu queria que você entrasse.

Ele não mostra reação.

- No coral. – completei pra ter certeza que ele entendeu.

- Er... acho melhor não. – ele diz, hesitante. – Quem sabe... er... Deixa pra lá.

- Sean... – droga, acabando com minha felicidade. – Por favor. Você tem uma voz ótima, e precisamos urgentemente de novos membros.

- Lily, eu não posso. – ele respondeu, com uma cara desapontada. – Simplesmente não posso.

- Por causa dos seus amigos? Por causa de Schain? – pressionei, e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Porque eu não quero. – falou, então começou a se afastar. – Vou arrumar tudo na biblioteca. A gente se vê.

E sumiu de vista, me deixando ali, boquiaberta. Não acredito que vou perder aquela oportunidade! Quero dizer, olha a voz dele! É muito melhor que a minha, é afinada, é...

Droga, mais atrasada do que nunca. Corri em direção às masmorras, e quando cheguei lá Moreau mais uma vez mandou fazer aquecimento da voz. Me desculpei pelo atraso, e acabei por decidir não comentar com ninguém sobre a voz, pelo menos até tentar convencê-lo.

Maria e Alice me fitavam, fazendo perguntas mudas, e não acredito que vou ter que contar toda a história. Então permaneci avoada durante todo o coral, pensando numa forma de convencer Sean.

E eu vou.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Agora diga, o que aquela ruiva havia dito pra você? – Sirius pergunta, e os garotos se entreolham, mas decidem responder.

- Um grande discurso. – o garoto loiro falou.

Minha curiosidade não esperou, portanto decidi encurralar os garotos em um corredor um pouco afastado da torre da Grifinória. Eles pareceram surpresos, mas é claro, somos os marotos conversando com meros garotos do quinto e quarto ano.

- Discurso? Sobre o quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Eu não me lembro. – ele cora. – Mas ela estava falando sobre uma...

Ele olha para o amigo, e eu pra Sirius, simultaneamente.

- Sobre uma mentira. – o mais baixo deles responde. – Ela é louca.

- Não fala assim dela. – reclamo.

- Vai Pontas, vai me dizer que ela não é um pouco louquinha? – Sirius ri, e então com meu olhar fulminante acaba por voltar a dar atenção aos garotos. – Que mentira?

- Sobre... er... – eles se entreolhavam rapidamente. – Sobre a gente ter colocado a culpa no Sean causando que ele levasse uma detenção. Mas é mentira! É claro!

- Tem certeza? – perguntei lentamente, ciente que o garoto estava mentindo.

- S-sim. – ele gaguejou, e Sirius bufou.

- Escuta aqui rapazinho, você está falando com Sirius Black e James Potter, e não há ninguém nesse mundo que saiba mentir melhor. E assim como sabemos mentir, sabemos identificar uma mentira.

Os três engoliram em seco ao mesmo tempo, então...

- Ed? – uma voz chama, e quando olhamos para o lado vejo o tal do Sean, carregando nas mãos um balde cheio de coisas que reconheci rapidamente, tal minha experiência em detenções, e pratos de comida e duas mochilas. Bom, pelo menos foi o que eu vi. – O que tá acontecendo?

- Estamos perguntando sobre Lily. – Sirius responde no lugar do Ed, que a propósito não sei quem é. – Amigo, por acaso foi você que aprontou pra levar a detenção ou foi seus amigos aqui?

O menino ficou encabulado com a pergunta, a testa franzida. Olhou para os amigos e depois para nós, e olhou de volta.

- Er...

- Responde aí. – falei para o menino moreno, que até agora havia ficado calado. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu coloquei fogo no cabelo do Filch. É tão difícil de entender isso? – Sean disse levemente irritado. – Parem de pressionar...

- Fomos nós. – o moreno soltou finalmente, e todos olhamos surpresos para o garoto. – Me desculpe, Sean, mas você estava lá dando bobeira, não tivemos outra escolha senão te culpar, sinto muito. E... aquela ruiva tinha razão! Eu fui injusto!

O garoto parecia desesperado, e também parecia ser o mais novo e pelo visto mais decente dos três. Os outros dois abriram a boca, assim como o Sean.

- Há, sabia! – Sirius exclamou. – Muito injusto isso, hein meu camarada.

- Por favor, não faça nada com a gente! – implorou o mesmo garoto que se entregou. Troquei um olhar e uma risada com Sirius.

- Acho que fazer isso já perdeu a graça, mas... – falei, tendo uma ideia súbita. – Terá que nos acompanhar.

- P-pra onde? – o loiro perguntou.

- Apenas nos acompanhe. – Sirius disse, lendo meus pensamentos. – E você também, Sean.

Todos pareciam muito amedrontados e surpresos, mas decidiram nos seguir.

- Muita sorte a de vocês não ter nos conhecido ano passado. – Sirius disse olhando para trás onde a carreata nos acompanhava silenciosamente.

Então chegamos ao nosso destino, e ouvia-se o primeiro protesto.

- Nem pensar! Isso não! – o baixo reclamou.

- Cale a boca Ed! – gritou o moreno. Ah, então Ed era ele. – Não vê que estamos encrencados de qualquer jeito? Sean cumpriu detenção durante uma semana inteira sem ao menos ter feito alguma coisa, nada mais justo.

- Falou tudo. – Sirius deu um tapinha em suas costas, se divertindo. O garoto sorriu.

Estávamos na porta da sala de McGonagall. Batemos, entramos, e ela pareceu assustada com a visita. Então explicamos a ela toda a história, com a ótima ajuda do nosso amigo moreno que não sei o nome. O tal do Sean não falou nada, apenas manteve-se calado. E no fim da história, McGonagall ficou chocada e deu aquela sua infinita bronca, e duas semanas de detenção pra cada um. Nos agradeceu pela ajuda e saímos da sala. Os dois garotos ficaram meio furiosos e chateados, e o outro parecia mais satisfeito que nunca. Sean parecia pensativo.

- Valeu, me ensinou uma grande lição. – o garoto moreno disse, e Sirius riu.

- Não há de que, amigo. Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Carthy. Jack Carthy. – ele apertou nossas mãos, sorrindo.

- Prazer. – falei, enquanto os outros apenas observavam.

- Er... James? Posso te chamar de James, né? – ele hesitava. – Eu estava pensando em fazer o teste para o time de quadribol, sabe...

- Ah, é claro. – confirmei. – Quando eu marcar, logo saberá. Vou ter prazer em te avaliar.

- Muito obrigado, cara. – ele disse, satisfeito.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – o Ed macabro e mal humorado interveio. – Vamos indo, Jack.

- Vejo vocês. – ele falou animado. Era um garoto legal. – Você vem, Sean?

- Er... sim. – ele pareceu ser acordado de alguma espécie de transe. – Bem, Potter, eu...

- James, assim como seu amigo. – corrigi, e ele sorriu fracamente.

- James. Bom, poderia entregar para Lily? – ele me estendeu uma das mochilas que ele segurava. – Ela esqueceu na biblioteca...

- Ah sim, claro. – peguei a mochila. Ele sorriu e se afastou.

- É bom fazer uma boa ação, não é? – Sirius sorriu e andou, sorridente.

Um idiota mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

No café da manhã do dia seguinte eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos planejando uma maneira de convencer Sean a entrar no coral que acabei por perceber que faltava alguma coisa...

Minha mochila. Ah, claro. Eu sempre tenho que esquecer alguma coisa. Mas, afinal, isso até que era bom. Assim eu podia usar essa desculpa para falar com ele, já que ele tinha voltado para biblioteca e assim recuperado o que eu havia abandonado lá, inclusive minha mochila.

Mas não foi preciso. Tinha acabado de me lembrar disso quando James chega carregando o objeto familiar, com um sorriso travesso.

- Alguém andou esquecendo os pertences por aí. – ele fala com seu sorriso satisfeito, e eu pego a mochila estendida.

- Obrigada, acabei de notar que tinha esquecido. – agradeci, e decidi verificar se não faltava nada depois. Sabe como é, características marotas as vezes podem voltar... – Sean entregou pra você?

- Foi, e por falar nisso – ele se sentou ao lado de Maria, de frente para mim -, não sei se ficou sabendo da novidade.

- Qual?

- O amiguinho do Sean enfim declarou a culpa. – ele disse, e meus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente. Isso fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais convencido. – E eu e Sirius demos um jeito de leva-los até McGonagall e eles foram devidamente punidos.

- Não! Sério? – eu vibrava, e quase pulei em cima da mesa, mas achei impróprio para a ocasião. – Não acredito!

- Pois é. Encurralamos os garotos e não tinha como eles não revelarem. – ele sorriu mais abertamente. – Foram eles, na verdade, que colocaram fogo no cabelo do Filch e...

- James, você é o máximo! – falei quase aos pulos, e então me levantei.

- Eu sei. – ele disse.

- Tenho que ir. – agarrei minha mochila, e antes de sair correndo não deixei de dizer. – Te devo uma.

- Vou cobrar. – ele respondeu, e por fim ouvi Maria comentar.

- Se precisar da minha ajuda estarei aqui. Sou ótima para cobrar essas coisas...

Sabe, as vezes me surpreendo com minha capacidade de persuasão.

Não devo negar que James salvou minha vida fazendo o que eu mais queria ter feito – inocentar o pobre Sean, e também provar que eu estava correta. E também me surpreendi por ele ter feito isso, afinal, a ação daqueles amigos bobos de Sean é bem típica do próprio James. Mas não posso reclamar, apenas agradecer a Merlim que tenha dado certo.

Agora tenho que encontrar Sean e convencê-lo a entrar para o coral. Me pergunto porque todo esse desespero, já que semanas atrás eu estava é desesperada por simplesmente me inscrever. Mas eu quero ganhar, sei lá. Descobri esse espírito competitivo agora, algo que eu nunca tinha tido chances. Afinal, eu não jogo quadribol, não participo de competições de xadrez bruxo que as vezes alguns alunos organizavam e muito menos participava dos raros Clube de Duelos. Mas agora acho que era algo bom e diferente, e eu queria ganhar – ainda mais que não fui muito com a cara da Nina Stanley. Sem falar que Moreau todo santo dia do coral enchia nossa cabeça com isso, dizendo que era importante para Grifinória ter mais um reluzente troféu em sua estante, mesmo que James se encarregava disso todo ano.

E pra mim, sabe-se lá porque, estava sendo importante, e era algo que (eu acho) eu sabia fazer bem.

E ainda precisamos de dois novos membros. Sean canta bem. Tudo se encaixa.

E eu não conseguia o encontrar em lugar nenhum. Simplesmente desapareceu. Fui na biblioteca e nem sinal dele, ou no salão comunal. É claro, ele deve ter se escondido, mas talvez não. Antes dessa detenção eu nunca o tinha visto na vida, decerto ele fica em algum lugar próprio, escondido o bastante para eu não cogitar a ideia de vê-lo.

Mas é claro que eu não ia desistir, e acabou que o encontrei por acaso.

Decidi descansar um pouco da expectativa de achá-lo, então achei melhor relaxar. No dormitório com certeza Maria deve estar tagarelando com Beth, e a sala comunal deve estar o caos de conversas, já que hoje é sábado. E não há melhor maneira de esfriar a cabeça em Hogwarts do que passear pelos jardins ou descansar embaixo de alguma árvore perto do lago. E é isso que eu fui fazer, quando avistei Sean.

Fiquei surpresa e ao mesmo tempo estupefata com tal sorte. Andei devagar em sua direção, mesmo que ele esteja de costas pra mim, lendo alguma coisa concentrado.

- Olá – saudei quando me aproximei. Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Lily! Olá – respondeu, e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Estudando muito? – apontei para o livro de Poções em seu colo.

Sean deu de ombros.

- Não há nada melhor pra fazer, não é mesmo?

- Como uma perfeita monitora-chefe, concordo com você – falei com falsa autoridade, e rimos juntos.

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio. O sol batia diretamente no lago, dando aqueles brilhos magníficos.

- Você ainda quer que eu entre no coral, não é? – Sean disse repentinamente, e eu me assustei. Ainda estava pensando em como dizer isso, e eis que nem é preciso.

- Bom... – mordi o lábio. – É.

- Lily, eu...

- Sean, só queria que você se enturmasse um pouco. Agora que você está estudando muito para os N.O.M.'s e eu para os N.I.E.M.'s, é quase impossível para a gente conversar. Eu sei que parece bobo e sem sentido, também pensei nisso, mas cantar é divertido de alguma forma. E além do mais você sempre terá alguma coisa pra relaxar um pouco e terá uma forma de mostrar para seus amigos que você não está nem ligando para o que eles pensam. E Sean, você tem uma voz incrível, tenho plena certeza que Moreau vai amar e você vai fazer um grande favor pra gente! Precisamos de dois novos membros...

Parei um pouco pra respirar, e Sean me olhava intrigante, mas com certo tom divertido em seu rosto.

- Calma, Lily – ele riu, fechando o livro. – Assim vai se engasgar.

- Eu só quero que você me escute! – falei, receando o que ele diria a seguir.

- Olha Lily, eu não penso em cantar. Se eu canto bem é por algum milagre sobrenatural, porque na verdade nunca liguei muito pra isso...

- Pois deveria. Você cantou Beatles sem desafinar!

- Isso não é tão difícil – respondeu, modesto.

- Fácil você falar. Quer ver? – pigarreei, e comecei a cantar. - _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be! Whisper words of wisdom, let it be…_ Viu? Sou horrível.

- Caramba, sua voz é incrível! – Sean falou com o espanto, e bufei em resposta. – É sério Lily, sua voz é ótima.

- E a sua também. Entende por que quero que se junte a nós no coral? É importante para nós...

Ele ficou em silêncio, a claridade do sol deixando seus olhos mais claros ainda.

- James me contou – falei, mudando subitamente de assunto. – Sabe, sobre seus amigos.

- Ah... é.

- Viu, eu tinha razão! – dei-lhe uma cotovelada de brincadeira. – E você mentiu pra mim. Por que não contou a verdade, Sean?

- De uma maneira ou outra, eles são meus amigos.

- Amigos? Ah claro, amigos que colocam a culpa em você injustamente? Claro, estou vendo a amizade. – falei com sarcasmo, e Sean riu com desgosto.

- Mas agora eles levaram detenção.

- Mas você também levou.

- Mas valeu a pena – ele piscou, e eu ri. – E não se preocupe, quando fui defendido por James Potter eles agora estão me tratando feito um rei.

- Jura? – rimos juntos mais uma vez. Ele confirmou.

- Jack não larga do meu pé agora, perguntando da onde nós nos conhecemos.

Balancei a cabeça, em forma de reprovação.

- E parte foi por causa de seu sermão também. Obrigado, Lily – ele sorriu.

- Bom, apesar de você não ter aprovado antes, de nada – ele riu.

- E quanto ao coral...

- Seria ótimo para todos do coral se você entrasse.

Sean ficou calado, olhando para frente mais uma vez, pensativo. Queria saber o que passava naquela cabecinha agora, cuja testa estava franzida em meio a decisões.

Me levantei.

- Pense direito ok? Seria um favor pra mim...

Fui caminhando em direção ao castelo, quando ouvi ele me chamar.

- Sim? – falei, sentindo certo aperto de ansiedade.

- Se eu entrar... você promete uma coisa pra mim?

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Prometa que vai se valorizar, e que vai ao máximo ignorar aquela tal de Gravelle.

Soltei o ar em uma risada.

- Eu prometo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, e no momento seguinte eu estava pulando – isso mesmo, pulando – em cima dele, derrubando-o na grama, que por sorte era fofa. Começamos a gargalhar.

- Obrigada Sean! Você é incrível, sabia?

- Sabia. – falou com dificuldade.

Ainda não estava na hora do almoço quando nos dirigimos correndo para a sala de Moreau.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Tá, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Remo perguntou.

Estávamos exatamente na sala de música, no momento sem os músicos – deviam estar em Hogsmeade, onde eles estarão hospedados durante o ano letivo. Emelina estava no centro da sala, mãos na cintura, enquanto eu, Alice e Remo tínhamos nos sentado nas cadeiras. Emelina tinha um jeito meio displicente.

- Por que nos chamou aqui, Emelina? – Alice questiona.

- É o seguinte, a primeira competição já vai ser nesse mês, temos menos que um mês para nos preparar e ainda não temos todos os membros completos.

- Estamos cientes disso – eu disse, entediada, colocando os pés em uma cadeira vaga.

- E não sei se fui só eu que percebi o desespero de Moreau na última aula.

- É, ele estava meio nervoso sim – Alice franziu a testa.

- Portanto, eu escolhi vocês para me ajudarem a resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

- E o que você está pensando em fazer, senhorita? – perguntei.

- Temos que mostrar à escola o tanto que o clube é legal. Temos que convencê-los a se inscrever também.

- Mas o clube _não_ é legal.

- Deixa disso Maria, eu sei que você gosta. – Alice riu.

- Mas o que _exatamente_ você quer que façamos? – Remo perguntou, meio ansioso.

- Vamos fazer um número em público.

Nos entreolhamos em um milésimo de segundo, então caímos na gargalhada, altas o bastante para ecoar pela sala.

- Tá brincando, né? – falei.

- É sério. Precisamos de mais pessoas! – Emelina falou, corada. – Pra mim é importante ganhar isso. É algo diferente e especial para mim, para nós.

Todos olharam diretamente para mim. Como assim? Por que eu?

- Tô fora – levantei as mãos.

- Foi o que Sophie e Dorcas disseram – Emelina disse desgostosa.

- Eu topo – Remo disse, dando de ombros. Ah, claro! Como se o castelo inteiro não soubesse sua quedinha por Emelina. – Não vai ser tão ruim assim, vai?

- Estou dentro também, pode ser divertido – Alice, traíra e energúmena, disse. E ainda olhou para mim, pedindo com o olhar! Falsa, hedionda, néscia...

- Aaaaah, eu não sei! – me coloquei em pé. – Essa ideia é ridícula, mais ridícula até mesmo quando penso que vamos ter que de uma maneira ou de outra cantar em frente a escola inteira.

- Maria, pare com isso. Você mesma disse que estava achando legal, Lílian está de prova – Alice, mais uma vez sendo uma calhorda, olhou para o teto.

- Sim, é legal. Cantar com os amigos, ver o McKinnon caindo tentando dançar, mas também é meio vergonhoso fazer isso para todos do castelo ver!

- Ver que você tem algum talento, diferentemente de vários deles – Emelina comentou.

- Exato – Remo concordou.

- Eu não sei. Veremos o que Moreau vai dizer no clube amanhã. Dependendo das novidades, vamos ver se levaremos em conta sua ideia, Emelina.

- Já é um começo – ela sorriu.

Vou rezar para que Merlim tenha realmente alguma boa notícia para amanhã.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Batemos na porta da sala de Moreau e logo escutamos seu "Entre!" abafado vindo lá de dentro.

Abrimos, entramos. Sean parecia um pouco nervoso, talvez pensando "Por que diabos fui aceitar isso?". Senti tanto afeto por isso já ter passado na minha cabeça antes também...

- Olá Lily – ele sorriu de sua mesa, onde provavelmente estava corrigindo pilhas de redações. – E olá...

- Sean – respondi em seu lugar, já que ele parecia bastante hesitante para dizer alguma coisa. – Sean McBouth, professor.

- Aah, olá. – ele cumprimentou. – Qual o motivo da sua vinda, Lily?

- Bom professor... – falei com entusiasmo. – Tenho boas notícias!

- É o que eu ando precisando – ele falou com uma intensa sinceridade. – O que é?

- Achei um novo integrante para o coral! – falei, apontando para Sean. – Ele tem uma voz incrível!

- Sério? – vi os olhos de Moreau brilharem, assim como os meus quando ouvi Sean cantar pela primeira vez. – Isso é ótimo, Lily!

- Sim, bom, eu só queria que soubesse. Ele começa amanhã.

- Claro – ele se aproximou de Sean e apertou-lhe a mão. – Muito obrigado Sean, imagino o tanto que Lily deve ter enchido sua cabeça.

Sean, talvez mais tranquilo, finalmente conseguiu responder.

- O bastante.

Moreau riu.

- Muito bem, acho que agora só vou pedir uma coisa – ele disse, pensativo. – Amanhã você poderia demonstrar um pouco de suas habilidades de canto, não é mesmo?

- Na frente de todo mundo? – ele se encolheu, e decidi intervir.

- Tá tudo bem. Ele canta sim – sorri amarelo.

- Perfeito! Esperamos você as onze – ele piscou. – Ah, e muito obrigado Lily, agora só nos resta mais um membro!

- E vamos conseguir. – falei com positivismo.

Podia sentir os olhos claros de Sean me fuzilarem quando a porta bateu a nossas costas. Ainda sorria, até ele bufar.

- Francamente, eu vou ter que cantar na frente de todos eles? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Olha, não se preocupe – falei, tentando o incentivar. – Eu tive que fazer isso sem ao menos ter cantado uma vez na vida! Sem saber a reação de todo mundo!

- Mas eles eram seus amigos – ele reclamou, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao salão principal. Já era quase hora do almoço, e percebi que estava faminta.

- Rá, acredite. Dorcas Meadowes está longe de ser minha amiga.

- Mas a maioria lá era.

- Você vai ter a mim como amiga – falei. – E não se preocupe, por você ser meu amigo os outros vão ser seus amigos também.

Sean bufou novamente.

- Eu te contei como foi minha audição? Eu ia fingir pra todo mundo que eu cantava mal, então eu desafinei completamente de propósito e todo mundo riu de mim. Moreau percebeu e mandou eu cantar mais tarde, então eu estava cansada de Dorcas e assim me esforcei ao máximo e todo mundo ficou de queixo caído quando cantei de verdade – contei. – E, pensando agora, foi bem estúpido eu fingir cantar mal. Bom, na época eu odiava a ideia de entrar para o coral...

- Não sei não, Lily. Quando você foi cantar todo mundo ia cantar também, todo mundo estava nervoso, por isso não te zoaram tanto.

- Primeiro de tudo, eles não vão te zoar. Eles estão bem grandinhos para isso, quero dizer, menos Dorcas. E também pare de ligar para o que os outros pensam sobre você!

- Olha quem fala – Sean riu.

- E segundo – o ignorei -, todo mundo já passou por isso uma vez, e com certeza vai saber pelo que você está passando. E terceiro, ninguém vai zoar de você porque você canta muito, muito bem. Acredite.

- Mesmo assim, estou inseguro – Sean suspirou. – Quando você me ouviu cantar eu estava distraído, sem ao menos saber que você estava escutando. E agora com todo mundo olhando para mim...

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte – parei de caminhar e segurei Sean pelos ombros, a fim de ficar de frente para mim. – Eu canto junto com você, para que não se sinta tão inseguro.

Sean ponderou por um minuto.

- Certeza?

- Todo mundo já está familiarizado comigo e com minhas desafinações – dei de ombros.

- Tudo bem – ele concordou, mais aliviado. – E também você poderia dar um jeito de me ofuscar.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Sei lá, cante o melhor que puder para eles não repararem só em mim.

Revirei os olhos.

- Mas eles tem que reparar em você, as audições são suas!

- Mesmo assim...

- Tá legal, tá legal – suspirei. – Mas eu escolho a música. Tenho certeza que vai gostar também. E podemos ensaiar hoje ainda.

- Certo, mas antes você vai me ajudar em Poções.

Concordei com a cabeça, e continuamos a caminhada.

- Você vai adorar, todo mundo vai amar você! – continuei a animá-lo, até chegarmos ao Salão e ele se juntar a seus amigos e eu aos meus. Agradeci James mais uma vez e contei as novidades para as garotas. Era incrível como Maria ficou inexplicavelmente mais animada.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Era estranho o almoço estar tão silencioso, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos. Lily passou por aqui pra agradecer James não sei do quê e logo foi se sentar com Alice e Maria, e agora os quatro marotos estavam totalmente absortos. Bom, até Rabicho falar.

- No que está pensando, Pontas?

- Em Lily – falou automaticamente. – No tanto que espero por ela e nada.

- E você, Aluado? – Rabicho perguntou.

- No coral. E na próxima lua cheia.

- E você Sirius?

- No meu encontro com Beth semana que vem – respondi.

Era sempre assim, em momentos raros em que estávamos meio avoados, Rabicho fazia seu questionário, apesar de nunca nenhum de nós perguntar no que ele estava pensando. Nunca se sabe, afinal, ele parecia gostar de ninguém lhe perguntar.

Passamos o resto da refeição assim, parecendo quatro retardados olhando para o nada.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Gente, babado. – DM

Dorcas, por que você está trocando bilhetes na biblioteca? – SM

Ora, a mafiosa da Madame Pince fica enchendo o saco quando a gente conversa, então o jeito é por papel mesmo. – DM

Que seja. E não estamos interessadas em babado nenhum. – SM

Nossa, depois ainda falam que a chata sou eu! – DM

Sim, por ficar nos enchendo a paciência. Estamos tentando estudar! – SM

E por que nossa querida amiga Emelina não está respondendo? – DM

Não sei... – SM

Ah, claro. Ainda deve estar brava porque não aceitamos a ideia maluca de cantar na frente de todo mundo. – DM

É por isso, Lina? Desculpe, mas estou atolada de deveres, você sabe... – SM

Não, tá tudo bem. Já arranjei outras pessoas. Só estou tentando terminar esse exercício de Transfiguração. – EV

Viu, Dorcas? Não atormenta. – SM

Que se dane, vou contar o babado de qualquer jeito. Acho que a Evans é pedófila. – DM

É O QUÊ? – SM

É O QUÊ? +1 – EV

Pedófila gente, nunca ouviram falar não? Quem abusa sexualmente de menores. – DM

Sabemos o que é, Dorcas, poupe-nos dos detalhes. Mas por que está dizendo isso? – SM

Você não viu ela com aquele garotinho indefeso do quinto ano? Muito suspeito... – DM

Eu tenho que aprender a te ignorar. – SM

Mas quem é aquele garoto? – DM

Pelo que eu sei ele é o novo membro do coral. Lily o convenceu a entrar. – EV

Sei, sei. Muito estranho isso aí, hein. – DM

Estranho, é. Agora vai deixar a gente estudar ou tá difícil? – SM

Ainda vou descobrir esse interesse, ah se vou. – DM

Dorcas! – SM

Mas isso é estranho! – DM

Dorcas, para de passar esse papel, estou avisando... – SM

Deixa de drama, é muito tediosa essa biblioteca. – DM

- Dorcas! – Sophie reclamou, quase num grito. Logo abaixou a cabeça, disfarçando quando a olho de coruja passou perto da gente.

E depois eu que sou a chata! – DM

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Já estávamos caminhando em direção a sala comunal. Eram quase onze horas, e eu podia sentir o nervosismo de Sean mesmo sem ele dizer.

- Não vou conseguir fazer isso.

- Calma, Sean. Cantar não é um bicho de sete cabeças. Muito menos o pessoal do coral – tentei o tranquilizar. Acho que não adiantou muito.

- E se eu errar a letra? Se eu desafinar?

- Todo mundo erra. E além de tudo, passamos a noite ensaiando. A música é ótima – respondi.

- Eu sei, mas...

- E você já estará "ofuscado" o bastante, relaxa – fiz aspas com os dedos. – É só relaxar e cantar. Estarei lá pra te ajudar.

Sean parecia tenso, e piorou mais ainda quando entramos na sala.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Todos já estavam na sala, conversando entusiasmados, quando os últimos dois que faltavam chegaram.

- Pessoal, conheçam nosso novo membro! – falei, contente. – Sean McBouth!

Alguns aplaudiam, outros assobiaram. Vi Lily trocar um rápido olhar de incentivo com Sean.

Desde o começo senti a situação do nervosismo se repetir e vi que Sean era indubitavelmente um desses casos. Mas, assim como outros, creio que vou conseguir soltá-lo aos poucos.

- Nosso amigo disse que faria uma demonstração para nós, certo? – falei.

- Er... Na verdade, professor... – Lily se adiantou. – Sean pediu para eu fazer um dueto com ele, pra não se sentir tão inseguro.

Dorcas fez mais um de seus comentários ofensivos, enquanto não deixei claro que percebi que Sean fuzilou Lily com o olhar. Ao contrário disso, sorri.

- Claro, estou ansioso para ouvir ambos, e espero que nossos músicos possam ajudar – balancei a cabeça para eles, que confirmaram.

- É, nós já estávamos treinando, eles sabem a música – ela sorriu. Afinal, qual música eles não sabem?

- Então, tudo pronto? – me dirigi até um banco próximo. – Podem começar.

Antes de Lily acenar para Brad, vi novamente ela lançar um olhar encorajador para Sean, e a música começou.

**Ouvir: Defying Gravity**

_- Something has changed within me, something is not the same,_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_ – Lily cantou.

_- Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!_ – uma voz nunca ouvida por mim ecoou na sala. Era Sean cantando, e não pude deixar de concordar com Lily quando disse que tinha uma voz incrível.

_- It's time to try defying gravity_ – cantaram juntos, e pela expressão dos outros pareciam que estavam aprovando também. _- I think I'll try defying gravity. __Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down…_

_- I'm through accepting limits, cause someone says they're so_ – Lily cantava, afinadamente.

_- Somethings I cannot change but 'till I Try I'll never know!_

_- Too long I've been afraid of…_

_- Losing love I guess I've lost_ – Sean completou, e dessa vez Lily segurou sua mão para cantar juntos.

_- Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost!_ – era incrível como suas vozes faziam uma combinação perfeita; houve aplausos. _- I'd sooner by defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity! __And you won't bring me down…_

E agora todos assistiam atentos e com grandes sorrisos – exceto por Dorcas que insistia em olhar pra outra direção.

_- I'd sooner be defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down, bring me down! _

E a música foi finalizada com a nota estendida de Lily, o que causou aplausos e mais assobios, e até eu não resisti a me por de pé para aplaudi-los também.

- Isso foi... perfeito! – eu disse em meio a mais aplausos. – Muito bem Lily, muito bem Sean.

- Obrigado – agradeceram.

- Pedofilia é crime! – Dorcas gritou quando os aplausos cessaram o suficiente.

- E feiura também é. No seu caso você pegaria prisão perpétua – Lily rebateu. O mutirão de risadas e gritos desafiadores preencheram a sala.

- Vamos parar com isso – repreendi. – Bom, Sean, seja bem vindo. Lily não estava errada quando falou sobre você.

- Obrigado – Sean respondeu meio acanhado, mas parecia satisfeito com o resultado.

O resto da aula correu normal, e eu percebia o tanto que Sean já estava enturmando facilmente, ainda mais com a ajuda de Lily. Dorcas continuava de cara amarrada, sendo ignorada até mesmo por Emelina e Sophie, que se ocuparam a conversar com Sean também.

Depois disso aquecemos mais a voz, ensaiamos mais um pouco os passos de Valerie, e enfim, tudo correu normal.

Um membro. Era o que faltava para finalmente completarmos a equipe.

Que Merlim nos ajude.


	8. Solos

**Capítulo 7: Solos**

Emelina POV:

- Não adianta, não é mais preciso – Maria respondeu com certo entusiasmo. – Lily já conseguiu um novo membro, pra que fazer um showzinho?

- Se você não se lembra ainda falta um membro – insisti. – Maria, por favor!

- Querida Emelina, eu já disse que isso não tem cabimento. O novo membro logo aparecerá. Além de tudo – Maria engoliu seu precioso suco de abóbora -, ouvi dizer que um amigo do Sean está pensando em se inscrever.

- Quem, o Jack Carthy? Ele só quer puxar o saco da Lily.

- Mas é um membro, certo? – Maria deu de ombros.

Tentei desistir, e procurei rapidamente por Alice na mesa. Estava sentada junto com Franco, numa conversa entusiasmada. Sinto muito, mas tinha que interferir no casal por um instante.

- Alice! Você mesma! – me sentei ao seu lado, e ela pulou na cadeira, assustada.

- Ah, oi Lina. Quase me matou do coração! – ela disse, acariciando o peito.

- Desculpe. Bem, receio que está sabendo que _aquilo_ ainda está de pé. Oi Franco!

- Aquilo o quê? – ela franziu a testa.

- Sabe... _aquilo._

- Aquilo o que, criatura?

- Nosso número em público, mais membros... – gesticulei com as mãos. – Se lembra?

- Ah sim, claro. Mas já temos o Sean de novo membro. – ela disse.

- Mas falta um.

- Mas logo vai aparecer, não é?

- E se não aparecer e não podermos competir? – falei demonstrando ao máximo o meu desespero.

- Relaxa, vai aparecer sim – Alice sorriu.

Antes que eu soltasse alguma coisa indevida me levantei, ainda pensando qual seria minha próxima vítima. Remo não estava por ali, ele sumiu desde ontem depois do coral...

Enfim, duas pessoas já desistiram, e só me restava Remo. Lily também não aceitou, dizendo estar atarefada com as coisas da monitoria, Jason não sabe cantar, muito menos Franco... Droga.

Eu acordei meio histérica hoje, mal estou me reconhecendo. Acho que são os nervos, ou então a mudança bruta na rotina. Sabe como é, acabei todas as redações e não tem absolutamente nada pra fazer, e não há como eu ir relaxar nos jardins sozinha, já que as meninas não terminaram suas redações. Eu até faria para elas, mas Sophie insiste em fazer por si própria e Dorcas se sentia humilhada por eu fazer, como se ela fosse inferior. Pffff.

Todo mundo almoçando e eu não estava nem um pouco com fome, então decidi ir pra Torre da Grifinória. Ainda pensava que talvez eu possa encontrar algo pra fazer, quando encontro de cara com Sean no buraco do retrato.

- Ah, olá Emelina – ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Comecei a conversar com ele somente no domingo, e hoje é sexta e ele pra mim já é bem íntimo.

- Oi – respondi seca; coitado do garoto, não merecia esse tratamento.

- Algum problema?

- Não – falei emburrada, até uma luz clarear minha mente. – Quero dizer, sim.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou meio hesitante. Mas é um doce de garoto.

- Sim! – puxei seu braço e entramos juntos na sala comunal. Eu estava realmente estranha. Acho que Dorcas colocou alguma coisa na minha bebida.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – Sean colocou seus livros de lado.

- Estou com receio de que não possamos competir por falta de membros no coral – falei de uma vez.

- Só falta um, não é?

- Sim, mas e se não aparecer nenhum até o dia das bruxas? Que dia é hoje?

- Dia dois, não sei – ele falou com calma. – Não se preocupe Emelina, logo vai aparecer alguém.

- Mas eu tive uma ideia sabe. Algo do tipo de fazermos uma apresentação para os outros e eles verem como é legal cantar e fazer parte de um coral. O que você acha?

- Bem interessante – ele sorriu. – No que estava pensando?

- Em nada, pra falar a verdade. Primeiramente estou procurando alguém pra participar.

- Se quiser minha ajuda...

- Quero! – falei, contente. – Muito obrigada. Mas enfim, de todos achei que seria o último a querer participar.

- Se alguém estiver junto não tem problemas – ele deu de ombros. – Ainda mais porque não quero que Jack entre. Sabe, ele é meio bajulador.

Gostei desse menino.

- Ótimo – concordei. – Já tenho algumas ideias, agora é só esperar que os outros concordem.

Enfim, achei algo pra me ocupar. Passamos um tempão tendo ideias malucas e divertidas de músicas, algo que ele entendia muito bem. E, enquanto isso, pensávamos num jeito de convencer os outros a participar também, o que, com a graça de Merlim, espero que aconteça.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Então, eu estava dizendo para Beth que eu poderia levá-la na Dedosdemel depois que formos ao Três Vassouras... – Sirius tagarelava, e só Rabicho ouvia.

- Chega Sirius, já entendemos que você vai fazer a festa com a Beth amanhã, uhul! – James falou com falso entusiasmo.

- Vocês só estão assim secos porque vão totalmente desacompanhados, sem nenhuma ruiva ou nenhuma garota cujo sobrenome tem a letra "V".

- Você é tão irritante quando quer – falei com impaciência.

- Vocês só estão com inveja. Inveja porque eu consigo conquistar as garotas que eu quero – Sirius falou, e decidi ignorar, voltando a atenção pra minha redação. – Ou uma já te deu um fora até não querer mais ou o cara não tem coragem suficiente para chamá-la.

- Sirius, cale a boca – James murmurou, e ele gargalhou em resposta.

- Ai ai, a inveja é doce – Sirius provocou.

- Quer saber, vou fazer outra coisa – James sorriu, então acenou. – Ei! Emelina!

Ergui os olhos para três garotas que tinham acabado de entrar na sala comunal. Eram elas Sophie, Emelina e Dorcas.

- Olá, gente – Emelina sorriu.

- Bom, só queria saber se vocês gostariam de nos acompanhar para Hogsmeade amanhã – James disse no seu tom mais gentil.

Dorcas bufou.

- Eu? Com vocês? E Sirius Black? – ela olhou para Almofadinhas com repugnância. – Nem pensar!

- Na verdade – James falou com uma calma perigosa. -, quando eu falei "vocês", esse círculo incluía apenas Emelina e Sophie.

- Desculpa James, muito legal da sua parte nos convidar, mas eu prefiro ficar no meu dormitório do que ficar perto e muito menos fazer companhia a certos... indivíduos. – Sophie falou irritada. Entendi o motivo. Sirius olhava a cena meio chocado.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai com a gente – tentei ajudar Pontas. – Vai com Beth, é.

- E eu vou com Jason, graças a Merlim – disse Dorcas, convencida.

- Nesse caso, tudo bem – Sophie sorriu. – Eu e Emelina vamos.

- Ótimo – James sorriu, e nós quatro observamos as três subir para o dormitório feminino.

- Você ficou louco? – Sirius perguntou alarmado.

- Estou garantindo nossa companhia. E não me venha dizer que ficou com ciúmes de Sophie – James brincou.

- Não... é claro que não! – Sirius bufou.

Eu e James trocamos rápidos olhares, até entender que quanto mais Sirius tentava mentir, mais ficava na cara sua mentira.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Prepare-se Lily. – MM

Para o quê? – LE

Maria aliviando nossas aulas de História da Magia. Lily preparar para o quê? – AB

Não soube da última? – MM

Se você me contar... – LE

Ok? Está pronta? – MM

Desembucha, Maria. – LE

James vai a Hogsmeade com Sophie. – MM

Que bom pra eles. – LE

Que bom pra eles? Que bom pra eles? Sei, como se eu não tivesse notado sua demora pra devolver o papel. – MM

Eu estava anotando a matéria. – LE

Como se você emprestou sua pena para mim? – MM

Eu peguei a da Alice. – LE

Eu estou usando a minha agora. – AB

Pega no flagra! Fala logo Lily, você se incomodou. – MM

Não vou te responder, simples assim. – LE

Como ficou sabendo disso, Maria? – AB

Dorcas contou para mim minutos depois do pedido. – MM

Aquela lá é uma fofoqueira de primeira. – AB

Pelo menos ela me deixa antenada nos assuntos do castelo. – MM

Ela gosta é de cuidar da vida dos outros, isso sim. – LE

Não finja que não se importou, Lily. Dá pra ver que você corou. – MM

É porque você fica me enchendo o saco! Pare com isso. E pare de me passar esse papel. – LE

Lily, bobinha. – MM

Tocou o sinal. Transfiguração agora. – AB

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Eu não me importei, é claro que não!

Lily Evans, por que ao menos você está pensando nisso? É completamente estúpido e sem sentido isso. Tudo culpa da Maria é claro. Pra que diabos ela fica enchendo a sua cabeça de lorotas? Francamente, ela não tem nada melhor pra fazer.

Eu sei essa situação está idiota. Vou parar de pensar nisso.

É bom mesmo, afinal, você tem muito mais coisas importantes pra pensar! Coral, monitoria, trabalhos e redações...

Você tem razão. Não posso tirar o foco disso.

E esses foram os poucos minutos que comecei a falar comigo mesma – claro, não em voz alta. Acho que eu estava tendo uma pequena conversa com a minha consciência. É, deve ser isso. Por que não há outra explicação, a não ser que eu esteja ficando louca.

Eu estou ficando louca?

Não é claro que não!

Tenho que parar com isso, acho que eu realmente não bato bem e...

Merlim! James está ali na frente!

E daí? Passa reto e finge que não viu.

Mas ele é meu amigo, eu tenho que falar com ele! E mesmo assim isso seria uma clara demonstração que eu me importo.

Você não se importa! Falando com ele ou não!

Certo, então vou passar reto...

- Ei, Lily! – James me chamou.

Merlim, ele me chamou! O que eu faço?

Conversa com ele naturalmente. Seja uma boa atriz.

- Ah, er... olá James! – tentei sorrir, ainda fugindo do meu confronto mental. – Desculpa não ter te visto, ando meio distraída...

- Sem problemas – ele sorriu charmosamente. Charmosamente? Lily Evans! – E então, animada para o passeio de amanhã?

Ele é um salafrário sem vergonha. Quer ainda que eu puxe o assunto! Já deve saber que eu sei que ele vai a Hogsmeade com Sophie, ou, pelo menos, quer ter certeza que eu sei.

- Ahn... acho que eu não vou – falei mais baixo do que pretendia.

- Não vai? Quem em sã consciência não vai a Hogsmeade?

Eu sou sã e não vou. Quero dizer, vou sim. Lily, porque você disse que não vai?

Pois é, eu não sei.

- Na verdade, não tenho certeza se vou – corrigi rapidamente.

- Ora, você tem que ir – ele disse animado, me dando uma leve cotovelada.

- O problema é que eu não vou estar tão bem acompanhada quanto você.

LILY EVANS! POR QUE VOCÊ DISSE ISSO?

Eu não sei. Sou idiota, eu sei. Soltei isso do nada!

- Como assim? – James perguntou, intrigado.

- Er... bom... – gaguejei, procurando desesperadamente por uma resposta. – Eu... não sei se Maria ou Alice vão comigo.

- E por que não iriam?

- Porque... por quê? É... – comecei a suar. Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo? – É... que eu acho que... eu estou chata demais para a companhia delas! É isso!

James me olhou de um jeito estranho.

É claro que ele olharia estranho! Você é estranha!

- Não sou estranha – soltei alto. James piorou sua expressão; agora sim, ele está ainda mais convicto que eu fugi do St. Mungus.

- Quê? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu estava... falando... com o... com uma mosca aqui. Er... – pelo amor de Merlim! Havíamos chegado à sala de Transfiguração. – Tchau!

Corri mais depressa que pude até a carteira ao lado de Alice, que me olhou estranho.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? – ela me avaliava. Nem quero imaginar como minha cara deve estar.

- Nada – foi o que consegui dizer.

Falando com uma mosca? Lily, você é totalmente, completamente idiota!

É, eu sei disso.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Eu ainda queria entender o porquê de tanta raiva sua pelo Black, Sophie – Dorcas começou de novo.

- Já disse. Ele me atormenta demais.

- Quando? Nunca vi vocês sequer conversando! – Dorcas parecia intrigada, e quando isso acontece é totalmente insuportável.

- Ele me encheu pra caramba naquela aula de Poções, lembra? Onde Slughorn sorteou os nomes...

- Lembro. Mas se bem que eu me lembro de que vocês tinham conversando antes disso, e ele te deu um fora...

- Aquilo não foi um fora, Dorcas – falei com um suspiro.

Ela gargalhou mais um pouco e por sorte mudou de assunto, falando com que penteado iria até Hogsmeade amanhã. Mas eu podia notar Emelina me observando. Estaria ela desconfiando de alguma coisa?

Que se dane. Acho que nem vou nessa droga de passeio...

Mentira, vou sim. Tenho que reabastecer minha caixa de caldeirões de chocolate.

* * *

><p><span>Sean McBouth POV:<span>

- Você tem alguma coisa, Lily? Parece pálida – comentei.

- Não tenho nada. Estou bem – ela falou vagamente, levando a colher a boca. Na verdade, ela quase não estava comendo, só disfarçando.

- Acho que é porque ela ficou sabendo que James está em outra. Está com ciúmes – Maria deu uma pequena risada.

- Ela está assim desde a aula de Transfiguração, e você contou pra ela na aula de História da Magia – Alice defendeu.

- Mas você pensa que eu não vi ela conversando com o James depois disso, no corredor a caminho da sala? – Maria intrigou.

Pelo pequeno tempo que eu conheço as três já deu pra ter uma ideia geral de suas características. Sei lá, gosto de observar isso. Lily era dócil, mas isso era quase imperceptível graças a sua fachada mandona de monitora-chefe e seu estresse diário. Era muito indecisa também, e, é claro, uma ótima amiga. Maria tinha certo dom para causar desentendimentos, mas não parecia fazer de propósito. Era meio irritada com tudo, e sempre exigia seus direitos. Porém era muito divertida, sempre gosta de manter o bom humor. Já Alice era a neutra das três, sempre calma e relaxada, sempre estava ali pra controlar as duas com qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Como terça-feira, quando Maria estava armando fazer Jason tropeçar, Alice o alertou e Maria começou uma longa e demorada discussão. Fui experto o bastante para sair de perto de fininho.

- Estou bem – Lily repetiu, o olhar perdido; Maria e Alice trocaram olhares, e eu decidi não fazer outro comentário.

Depois do jantar me dirigi para biblioteca, onde Jenny e Ben deveriam estar me esperando, e decidi tirar o estranho comportamento de Lily da cabeça. Perguntaria pra ela depois.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Acho que já era tarde. Eu e Emelina ficamos um bom tempo estudando na biblioteca, até ela dizer que tinha que ir até a sala comunal ajudar Dorcas com a redação de Feitiços – já que ela deixou o orgulho bobo de lado e deixou ser ajudada. Eu até iria se Dorcas não estivesse estupidamente chata e irritante, mais que o normal, tudo por causa de sua implicância com o canalha do Black.

E até hoje não contei a nenhuma das duas sobre o beijo. Nem a elas e nem ninguém, só eu e o idiota sabemos. Quero dizer, a não se que ele contou aos amigos deles, que, na minha opinião, não faria nenhuma diferença. Todos dos marotos tem a cabeça no lugar, menos ele. Idiota, nojento, repugnante...

Fiz meu caminho pra sala comunal com medo de topar com Filch por aí ou até mesmo a Madame Nora e quase fui vista por Pirraça que parecia estar causando o maior caos numa sala vazia – suspeito que esteja jogando bomba de bosta na parede e no chão para caso alguém quiser entrar lá.

Mas encontrar Filch, Madame Nora ou Pirraça era uma benção de Merlim comparado a quem eu encontrei. Adivinha!

Ainda andando pelo corredor, quase chegando nas escadarias até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, quase lá, bem pertinho, senti meu braço ser agarrado e fui prensada na parede. Por ele.

- AI! – gritei, e com um "Shhhhh" baixinho ele colocou aquele dedo repulsante na minha boca.

- Não vai querer que o castelo inteiro acorde, vai? – ele riu. Até sua risada parecia de cachorro, idiota.

- Vou, vou sim! Antes isso do que ficar perto de você... me solta! – me debati. – Me solta, Black!

- Está nervosa, precisa relaxar McKinnon – ele disse com um brilho nos olhos.

- E você precisa lustrar essa sua cara de pau! – falei, com esforço empurrando seu corpo pra longe de mim. – O que você quer comigo, hein?

- Só te alertar para se comportar amanhã em Hogsmeade.

Fiquei em silêncio, encarando-o com um ar entediado.

- Olha aqui, cale a boca – falei.

- É só um aviso, querida – ele riu mais uma vez. Argh!

- Por que você faz isso? Só me explique por que diabos você faz isso! Queria entender porque você ama me atormentar, queria entender porque você me... – abaixei a voz – me beijou aquele dia!

- Ora, porque eu quis – ele deu de ombros. – E é divertido, tanto – ele deu um passo a frente -, tanto que quero me divertir mais uma vez...

Há, mas agora eu estava preparada! Estava mesmo! Um estalo ecoou pelo corredor quando minha mão direita entrou em contato com o rosto do imbecil. Foi uma sensação tão... aliviante.  
>- Isso é pra você aprender que não se deve brincar com as pessoas, seu... nojento! – e dizendo isso dei as costas pra ele. Nem deu para eu ver qual foi sua reação, mas o que conta é que eu me senti vingada. Empatei o jogo, Sirius Black.<br>Devo dizer que entrei no meu dormitório aos pulinhos?

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Acordei naquela manhã com certo peso no estômago. Era um daqueles dias que você sabia que não deveria sair da cama por nada desse mundo. Afinal, pra quê? As cobertas estão me pedindo para ficar, meu travesseiro, meu colchão fofinho... Então pra quê? Estou perfeitamente bem aqui. Depois é só pedir para que as garotas tragam algumas coisas para mim e pronto.

E foi assim. Fiquei lá, com minha cabeça enfiada no cobertor enquanto escutava todas as garotas se levantarem, ir pro banheiro, andar pra lá e pra cá vasculhando o malão, comentando que roupa deveria ir e que penteado. Continuei deitada, esperando que voltasse adormecer.

Mas foi impossível quando Alice me balançou.

- Lily, acorda! Logo estaremos descendo pra Hogsmeade, acorda!

- Hum... eu não vou – murmurei com minha voz na rouquidão matinal.

- Tá louca, garota? – ouvi a voz de Maria se aproximar. – Você vai sim!

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Ora, então vamos te levar para Madame Pomfrey e de lá iremos para Hogsmeade – Maria disse, e então me descobriu completamente; me encolhi.

- Ah, qual é Lily! Não acredito que você vai ficar aí com um lindo dia lá fora! – Alice tentou.

- Podem ir. Mas me tragam muitos doces. Depois pago pra vocês – respondi. Maria bufou.

- Nada disso, você vai sim! – então ela puxou meus braços e juntas caímos de borco no chão. Eu sou gorda, fazer o quê.

- Lily! – Maria protestou, embora risse. – Por favor! Vai fazer essa desfeita com a gente? Isso tudo por conta que James vai com Sophie?

Meu estômago deu uma volta estranha.

- Claro que não! Só estou com uma dor horrível de estômago hoje – falei com sinceridade, mesmo que eu saiba que era por motivo diferente.

- Sendo assim, vamos para ala hospitalar. Hoje, nesse castelo, você não fica! – Maria se colocou de pé e me estendeu a mão. – Vamos.

- Prefiro ficar aqui – abracei meus joelhos.

- Ai, que drama – Maria revirou os olhos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Beth apareceu na porta do banheiro, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma batinha verde clara; pelo visto ela seguiu o conselho de Alice de vestir roupas mais largas. Era incrível como Beth havia ganhado peso de uns tempos pra cá, mas, em minha opinião, ela continuava bonita com seu sorriso invejável por Maria.

- Lily não quer ir para Hogsmeade, acredita? – Alice balançou a cabeça.

- O quê? – foi Louise que falou agora, parando de remexer em seu malão para olhar para mim. – Lily, Hogsmeade é o único lugar onde podemos esfriar a cabeça, onde temos a chance de vestirmos algo diferente que as vestes de Hogwarts. Podemos esfriar a cabeça com compras...

- Passeio – Maria disse.

- Sair com os amigos – Alice sorriu.

- Paqueras – Beth completou.

- Ou seja, você é louca de ficar trancafiada na torre quando tem a chance de sair um pouco – Louise piscou.

- Aliás Lily, eu não quero ficar sozinha! – Maria implicou.

- Você tem Alice, tem Louise...

- Eu vou sair com Richard Docter – Louise anunciou, contente.

- E Alice vai sair com Franco... – Maria falou com desgosto.

- Não vou sair com ele! – Alice corou fervorosamente. – Só vou fazer companhia.

- ... e Beth vai com Sirius. – Maria terminou, ignorando Alice. – Ou seja, eu vou sozinha.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas ou meio mas! Você vai e ponto final! – Maria disse, indignada, e as outras três garotas riram.

Odeio ser convencida pelas pessoas tão facilmente. Fui mais que obrigada a descer e tomar café. O Salão estava bem vazio, acho que descemos tarde demais. As outras garotas já tinham ido com seus acompanhantes então só sobrou Maria, que começou a falar mal de Jason no caminho inteiro, até chegarmos na vila.

Meu estômago já estava revirando.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Nunca uma conversa entre mim e Franco foi tão divertida. Pela primeira vez em um passeio de Hogsmeade ele não ficou enchendo nossa cabeça com suas histórias de plantas e sei lá mais o quê. Ele estava sendo totalmente gentil, e no momento começamos a conversar sobre quadribol. Ele não entendia muito do assunto, muito menos eu, e por isso estava divertido. Pois nós começávamos a confundir e misturar completamente o nome dos jogadores e de seus respectivos times.

Fomos então até o Três Vassouras, totalmente lotado, e conseguimos com esforço nos sentar mais para o fundo do pub. Avistei Remo, Emelina, Pedro, James e Sophie sentados mais distante de nós, e agradeci a Merlim que Lily não está aqui para presenciar aquilo.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

É, o passeio estava agradável. Emelina e Sophie eram bem legais, conversavam normalmente, e até conseguiram colocar Rabicho no meio da conversa.

- Eu me lembro! – Emelina gargalhou. – Quando você, James, colocou fogo no seu telescópio de Astronomia! Nossa, a professora Sinistra ficou uma fera!

- Não antes de ficar suspeitando do cheiro de fumaça – Remo lembrou, rindo.

- Mas como você conseguiu fazer aquilo? – Sophie perguntou, surpresa.

- Rabicho, nos daria a honra? – falei para ele, que sabia a história em todos os ângulos.

Enquanto ele contava, procurei disfarçadamente por algum sinal de Lily, como de costume. Não vi nem sinal dela, até bater os olhos em um casal meio agarrado...

Acho que "meio" não é uma palavra meio correta. Sirius e Beth estavam numa mesa afastada, mas bem visível daqui. Olhei rapidamente para Sophie, que ainda ria da história junto com os outros, e depois para o casal do outro lado. Fiquei imaginando qual seria a reação dela se olhasse pra aquela cena. Não sei se ela gosta de Sirius, mas pelo que eu conheço dele com certeza a magoou o suficiente para ela se importar com o que ele estava fazendo no momento.

- Er... Sophie? Vamos dar uma volta? – falei rapidamente, interrompendo Rabicho. – Vamos até a Zonko's, o que você acha?

- Tudo bem, estava pensando em passar por lá mesmo – ela sorriu e se levantou. Tomei o máximo cuidado possível para ela não olhar naquela direção, acenei para eles e consegui com mérito sair de lá com ela.

- Espero que isso não tenha segundas intenções, James – ela alertou, mas em tom brincalhão.

- Não, não se preocupe – sorri, agora aliviado.

Caminhamos até a loja, eu pedindo a Merlim que mantenha Sirius bem longe da gente.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Hum, acho que vou levar uns cinco desses sapos de creme de menta, o que você acha, Lily? – perguntei, com as mãos totalmente cheias de produtos da Dedosdemel.

- Leva, mas você vai me dar um.

- Troco por um chicle de baba e bolas seu – sorri.

- Fechado – concordou, rindo.

Saímos de lá com os bolsos cheios, e caminhamos em direção a Zonko's, e logo depois iríamos para o Três Vassouras encontrar com Alice e Franco e interromper um pouco o _love_ deles. É, isso se duas pessoas não tivessem saído aos risos para fora da Zonko's.

Olhei diretamente para Lily que tinha parado brutamente de andar ao ver James e Sophie ali, juntos e sozinhos, feito um casal feliz. Tinha uma cara de choque, e aí que eu vi que eu tinha razão.

- Er... Lily? – chamei, mas ela simplesmente deu as costas e saiu correndo. Garota louca!

- Lily, volta aqui! – gritei, e sem escolha, tive que correr atrás da ruiva.

Mas o destino me odeia mesmo. Correndo atrás da Lily alguém estava saindo no mesmo instante da Madame Puddifoot, o pub para casaizinhos românticos. Acontece que não era um casal, e sim uma pessoa só. Parecia fugir de alguma coisa, o que não era mais inconveniente, já que eu trombei com ela!

- Desculpe... McKinnon? – perguntei, pedindo a Merlim que perdoe meus pecados para isso estar acontecendo comigo.

- MacDonald – ele falou com repulsa. Idiota.

- Argh, mas por que você adora ficar no meu caminho, mas que saco! – protestei, procurando por Lily, ao mesmo tempo percebendo que ele olhava freneticamente para dentro do pub.

- Tá fugindo de quem? – perguntei.

- Da... – ele começou, então me fitou. – Não te interessa.

Bufei.

- Viu a Lily por aí? – perguntei, dando mais uma olhada ao redor. O vilarejo estava totalmente lotado hoje, era impossível encontrar alguém. Sorte minha que o cabelo dela se destacava.

- Coitada, você andou a assustando? MacDonald, isso não é legal – ele balançou a cabeça. Soquei seu peito.

- Idiota – xinguei. – Me dê licença que eu tenho que procurar minha amiga.

- Eu te ajudo – ele veio atrás, acariciando o peito. – Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

- Não, obrigada. Procuro sozinha – respondi.

- O vilarejo é público – ele deu de ombros.

Então parei de andar, e apontei meu dedo para ele.

- Espera aí... já entendi tudo! – exclamei. – Você ia com Dorcas para Hogsmeade, né? É dela que você está fugindo?

Ele não respondeu de uma vez, mas quando falou tinha a voz trêmula.

- N-não – gaguejou.

- Aham, tá – falei com sarcasmo. – Mas lamento dizer que não estou a fim de acobertar ninguém.

- Não está acobertando. Só quero achar a Lily, que ao contrário de algumas pessoas é uma pessoa muito legal – desafiou.

- Não me obrigue a fazer o pior – alertei, e ele riu.

- Que medo eu estou de você, MacDonald.

- Francamente, Merlim deve me odiar! – bufei.

- Me diga alguém que não te odeia – ele deu de ombros.

Ótimo, lá vai o meu passeio por água abaixo.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Depois que James saiu com Sophie e o assunto continuava, entendi o porquê de sua saída bruta dali. Avistei Sirius e Beth não muito longe, e aí a ficha caiu.

- Oh! – Emelina exclamou, olhando na mesma direção que eu. – Black e Cox?

- Ah! Agora entendi! – Rabicho exclamou de repente.

- Entendeu o quê? – Emelina perguntou. Tentei disfarçar um gesto para que ele não prosseguisse, mas não adiantou.

- James tirou Sophie daqui pra ela não ver Sirius com Beth, já que ele já havia beijado ela e tudo mais – Rabicho soltou. Dei um tapa na testa, desolado.

- Ele fez o quê? – Emelina arregalou os olhos, e depois olhou para mim. – Então era isso que estava acontecendo? O motivo de Sophie ter ficado daquele jeito? Remo, você sabia e não me contou!

- Desculpa, Lina, é que não era segredo meu – tentei justificar, e ela pareceu aceitar.

- É, mas é segredo da Sophie, e ela não me contou – Emelina disse, desapontada. – E por que seu amigo faz isso, hein? Beija as garotas do nada e daqui a pouco está com outra...?

- Não me pergunte, eu também não entendo – suspirei.

- Eu entendo – Rabicho falou, e eu e Emelina o encaramos. – Sirius gosta de ser pegador, gosta de se aproveitar de garotas indefesas.

- É, dá pra perceber mesmo – Emelina falou com veemência.

- Aquele lá nunca muda – suspirei novamente.

Olhamos em direção aos dois que continuavam se engolindo. Fiquei meio desconfortável com aquilo, ainda mais com Emelina ali, do meu lado. Eu não podia, e nem ia fazer alguma coisa, é claro. Ainda mais por Rabicho estar e ainda mais por termos apenas amizade.

É, apenas e somente amizade.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Repulsa. Era o que eu mais sentia no momento. Repulsa de mim, é claro. Por ser uma completa idiota. Primeiro, por que mesmo eu estava chorando? Ah sim, porque eu sou idiota. E porque estou me importando? Porque sou uma idiota! Totalmente idiota!

Por que isso? Eu não gosto de James. Ele é meu amigo.

Amigo, é claro! Ciúmes de amigo, igual quando Alice ia sair com aquele garoto da Corvinal que eu esqueci o nome e Maria ficou toda empertigada, falando horrores do menino. É, é isso.

E também fiquei chateada por James não ter ao menos me contado que sairia com ela. Amigos contam essas coisas, não é?

Eu não gosto dele, ao contrário. Eu já estava cansada do fato de ele ficar me chamando pra sair toda hora, certo? É bom que ele tenha arranjado alguém pra finalmente me deixar em paz.

Era isso que eu queria. Que James me deixasse em paz. Era?

Ele é meu amigo agora e isso não tem nada a ver. Tenho que parar de ficar pensando nisso.

Concordo com você. Finalmente tomou uma decisão correta.

De novo conversando com a consciência, isso é completamente estranho.

É, estranho. Mas eu te ajudo a ver a razão. Você não gosta do James, e ponto final.

Não, não gosto. Ele é somente meu amigo. E tomara que ele e Sophie comecem a namorar e sejam bem felizes.

É assim que se fala garota. Mas por que você chorou?

Porque ando meio carente. Acho que eu preciso arranjar um namorado também.

Nada mais justo. E quanto a Amos Diggory? Aquele lufano não é de se jogar fora, e já correu boatos que ele queria te chamar para sair.

Acho que não é verdade. Sendo assim ele teria chamado. Quero dizer, ouvi falarem isso no ano letivo passado.

Nunca se sabe. Você deve investir. Agora, o importante é que você tenha certeza que você não gosta de James Potter.

Eu não gosto de James Potter.

- Eu não gosto de James Potter – repeti em voz alta, sentada numa rocha bem perto da Casa dos Gritos. Era bom ficar sozinha um pouco e...

- Falando sozinha? – alguém se aproximou.

Ergui a cabeça, secando as lágrimas rapidamente, até eu reconhecer quem era.

- Ah, oi Sean – sorri levemente. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Deixei Ed e os outros lá no Cabeça de Javali, não gosto de lá – ele deu de ombros, sentando na mesma pedra que eu. – E vi certa ruiva correndo pra cá, decidi vir averiguar.

Soltei uma risada triste, e ele me fitou profundamente.

- Qual o problema, Lily? Por que está chorando? – perguntou.

- Eu também queria saber – murmurei, sendo mais sincera que pretendia.

- É sobre o mesmo motivo que você estava triste ontem?

- Não sei direito o motivo, mas deve ser sim – dei de ombros.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o James?

Olhei de relance para ele, a fim de esconder meu rosto.

- Não.

- Sei – falou, então riu. – Deixa eu adivinhar, você não tem certeza se está gostando dele, mas a sua mente diz e insiste que você não gosta. E você não quer gostar, porque não tem cabimento você gostar de alguém como ele.

Levantei a cabeça, tal o susto. Merlim, como ele sabia disso?

- Como você...?

- Acredite, eu passo muito por isso – ele disse, enigmático. – E Lily, quer uma dica? Não ouça o que sua cabeça diz, ouça seu coração.

- Mas se eu ouvir o coração vou acabar me machucando, não é isso que dizem?

Sean franziu o cenho, olhando pra frente.

- As vezes temos que nos arriscar – respondeu.

Passamos um tempo em silêncio. De onde estávamos dava para ouvir os bruxos conversando alto, andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Hogsmeade.

- Estou confusa – quebrei o silêncio. – Não sei o que meu coração diz, nem o que minha mente diz. Não consigo ouvi-los.

- Então eles ainda não querem ser ouvidos. Precisam ter mais certeza, porque uma hora você vai entender o que eles dizem – Sean sorriu.

Era possível que aquele garoto tinha quinze anos de idade? Acho que não... Ele deve ter repetido muitos anos e ficou com aparência jovial e na verdade ele tem uns trinta anos.

- Obrigada, Sean – abracei o garoto; ele é tão fofo! Acho que pela primeira vez na vida gostei do resultado de uma detenção. – Obrigada mesmo.

- De nada, mas agora – ele se colocou de pé rapidamente. – Vamos limpar essas lágrimas, colocar um sorriso no rosto e entrar naquele pub totalmente revigorada!

- Tá, ok – sorri, e o acompanhei até a vila, braços dados. Já posso imaginar Dorcas com aquele assunto de pedofilia de novo, mas nós sabemos que quando é amizade a gente não liga mais pra nada.

Chegamos ao Três Vassouras, lotadíssimo por sinal, e começamos a procurar algum conhecido no meio daquela multidão toda. E com quem dou de cara? Remo, Emelina, Pedro, Sophie e James, sentados numa mesa próxima, conversando como velhos amigos.

- Olá! – sorri para todos. James ergueu os olhos com tanta rapidez que parecia ter levado um choque. – Viram Maria ou Alice por aí?

- Maria entrou agora pouco com Jason – Sophie respondeu segurando o riso. – E você sabe algum sinal de Dorcas?

- Não, não – respondi. – Obrigada, gente. Vem, Sean.

- Lily, fica um pouco com a gente – James pediu, e pisquei, atônita. Todos me olhavam esperando pela minha resposta. Ah sim, agora virou um complô.

- Não, obrigada James, mas estou procurando por Maria mesmo – falei, tentando sair educada. Acho até que consegui. – Obrigada pelo convite.

E saí arrastando Sean até mais pro meio do bar, procurando por Maria ou Alice, quando vejo ela conversando com uma cara de poucos amigos com Jason, que ria de alguma coisa estupidamente engraçada.

- Devemos cortar o clima, ou não? – Sean perguntou.

- Acho melhor procurarmos Alice.

Mudamos a direção e caminhamos até o outro lado, passando por um tanto de bruxos encapuzados, aqueles de aparência que já rodou o mundo e parou pra tomar um drink. Avistamos Alice e Franco, mas ambos estavam rindo até se engasgar com a cerveja amanteigada. Entreolhei com Sean e balançamos a cabeça simultaneamente.

- O jeito é esperarmos os casaizinhos se separarem. Vamos pedir cerveja amanteigada para nós? – sugeri, e Sean aceitou.

Logo Madame Rosmerta nos trás nossos copos e enquanto bebemos aproveitamos para falar de assuntos fúteis, é claro, evitando voltar ao motivo pelo qual estava chorando agora pouco.

- Lily, não olhe agora – Sean falou de repente, disfarçando com um gole de sua cerveja.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Tem um garoto olhando pra você ali, perto da porta – Sean sussurrou. Olhei e quem eu vejo?

Um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa e mais outros amigos da mesma casa. Alto, corpo definido – claro, ele é jogador de quadribol –, cabelos castanhos claro, um sorriso bem charmoso... e monitor! Acenei levemente.

- Você conhece? – Sean pareceu interessado.

- É Amos Diggory, monitor da Lufa-Lufa e goleiro do time. Já conversei com ele algumas vezes... Poucas, na verdade. Mas já faz tempo – concluí.

- Bom, então ele quer retornar aos velhos tempos – Sean riu.

- Deixe disso – ri, corada.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vou lá na mesa do pessoal dar uma voltinha pra ver se ele se aproxima, certo? – Sean pagou sua cerveja, já se levantando.

- Ah, vou ficar aqui sozinha? – fiz um beicinho.

- Não por enquanto – ele piscou e logo já tinha sumido no meio das mesas.

Que ótimo. Pois eu duvido que Amos se aproximaria de mim...

Nossa, ele está vindo na minha direção!

Controle-se Lily.

Finja naturalidade. É.

- Oi, Lily! – Amos cumprimentou, então apontou para o banco onde momentos antes Sean estava. – Posso?

- Fique a vontade – sorri, nervosa. – Como está, Amos?

- Excelente. E você?

- Também – beberiquei minha cerveja, sentindo o calor invadir meu corpo. – Então, como vai o quadribol?

- Está ótimo, treinando muito, como sempre – ele sorriu. – Mas suponho que não esteja querendo passar informações para Potter, não é mesmo? O primeiro jogo da temporada vai ser contra nós.

- Ah, de jeito nenhum. Não estou nem por dentro desse assunto – balancei a cabeça.

- Mas então Lily – ele se aproximou no banco. Minha mão que segurava o copo suava. – Eu queria perguntar se você... se você por acaso queria...

Ele parou de falar, meio indeciso. Então suspirou. Parecia tão nervoso quanto eu, mas pelo que vi depois que continuou, não tinha nada de corajoso.

- Só queria saber quando será a reunião dos monitores – falou.

- Ah – falei, meio perdida. – Ainda não marquei. Mas por quê? Está encontrando problemas na monitoria?

- Bom, é que alguns jogadores do ano passado se formaram, por isso está uma confusão nos horário, sabe como é... – Amos disse, e parecia meio sem graça por ter vacilado.

- Tudo bem, vou arranjar um horário que encaixe para todos – sorri.

- Obrigado, Lily – Amos deu aquele sorriso lindo. Ele é lindo, confesso. – Então, er... A gente se vê.

- A gente se vê – respondi com um sorriso nervoso, e ele se curvou pra me dar um simples beijo no rosto. Me segurei no banco pra não cair.

Com um último sorriso se afastou. Oh Merlim, você me ama!

Certo, vou parar dar pulinhos histéricos, o duende sentado do meu lado me olhou estranho. Mas duendes são estranhos, vou dar um desconto.

Ainda vibrava internamente, bebendo minha cerveja amanteigada para me acalmar um pouco, e acabei não notando a chegada de alguém.

- O que Amos Diggory queria com você? – James perguntou, e eu me engasguei.

Três minutos depois tossindo, me recuperei. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me ajudar, nem deu tapinhas nas costas ou ergueu meus braços ou...

- Que susto, James! – reclamei. – Não faz mais isso!

- O que Diggory queria com você? – perguntou como se tivesse sido ofendido. – O quê?

- Falar sobre a monitoria e... – parei. – Por quê todo esse autoritarismo?

- Eu... – James se debateu, meio incomodado. – Eu não vou com a cara dele... Meio que inimigo.

- Inimigo?

- É... No quadribol, é claro – se apressou a completar. – E vai saber que ele queira pedir informações pra você! Ele sabe que somos amigos...

- Ele disse a mesma coisa, francamente! – paguei minha bebida. – Vocês homens são todos iguais.

- Não me compare com aquele cara – James disse, indignado, me seguindo enquanto eu ainda tentava sair do pub. Precisava de ar.

- Certo, James. Agora volte para a mesa e fique lá.

- Por quê está falando isso? Está me dispensando? Pra fazer o quê? – James atirou as perguntas rapidamente.

- Pra que todo esse interrogatório? – franzi a testa. – Eu só vou tomar um ar.

- Vou junto.

- James! – protestei.

- Tá, tá – falou e então entrou de volta. Sentei num banquinho de madeira próximo e fiquei lá, ainda absorvendo que por pouco Amos Diggory não me chama pra sair.

Mas agora tinha algo a mais me deixando feliz. O que será?

Coisas da sua imaginação Lily, da sua imaginação...

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Sério, eu não merecia aquilo.

- Que droga, cadê a Lily? – já falei irritada. Era horrível ter que aguentar aquele hipócrita nojento no meu pé.

- Fugiu de você pra valer mesmo – ele falou.

- Cale a sua boca – rosnei. – Você já está atormentando demais. Aliás, o que é que você está fazendo aqui ainda?

- Só estou... – começou, mas então a porta do Três Vassouras abriu e eis que vem Dorcas entrando. No momento em que olho para o banco ao meu lado, está vazio.

Acompanho com o olhar Jason correr para o banheiro masculino e ficar por lá. Ele está totalmente louco.

Dorcas, então, caminha até a mim e se senta.

- Um uísque de fogo, por favor – ela fala, cansada.

- Não exagera, viu Dorcas? – aconselhei, com uma risada. – Algum problema?

- Estou com raiva, Maria. Muita raiva – respondeu. – Meu encontro desapareceu!

- Como assim? – perguntei, interessada.

- No momento em que eu fui no banheiro e voltei Jason havia sumido! – ela levou as mãos ao alto, indignada. – Viu ele por aí?

Vingança.

- Vi, na verdade vi sim – respondi, triunfante. – Ele foi no banheiro, se eu fosse você ficava de olho.

Ela adquiriu uma expressão concentrada, então me levantei, paguei minha bebida e caminhei até Alice e Franco, que questionaram o motivo de meu sorriso vitorioso.

Ah, é tão bom quando tudo fica bem...

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Conversamos por mais um tempo, ainda mais por Sean ter entrado no grupo para fazer parte das histórias. Conversamos, rimos, bebemos, até decidirmos voltar para o castelo. Nos juntamos a Alice, Franco e Maria e depois com Lily que ainda estava "tomando ar". Sei.

Mas Sophie decidiu voltar para procurar por Dorcas (já que Emelina não queria se dispersar do grupo) e ouvi meu nome ser chamado em algum lugar. O espelho!

- Er... pessoal! Podem ir, nos vemos no jantar – falei.

Tirei o espelho do bolso, vendo o reflexo de Sirius.

- Pontas, corre pra cá! Estou perto da Casa dos Gritos...

Atravessei o vilarejo, andando entre a multidão de pessoas até avistar o casarão de madeira e cheguei até uma pedra onde Sirius estava sentado preguiçosamente.

- O que você quer, Almofadinhas? – falei, já detestando aquele sorriso bobo dele. – Cadê a Beth?

- Ah, já foi embora – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Então o que você quer?

- Saber das novidades – ele ficou de pé, limpando a calça. – Como foi seu passeio?

- Francamente, você me chamou aqui pra isso, cachorro? – bufei. – Não foi lá agradável.

- E por quê? Já sei... Levou um fora da Lily de novo?

- Não, pior – agora me sentei na pedra –, aquele Diggory idiota ficou em cima dela, conversando...

- Ihh, já vi tudo – Sirius gargalhou. – Se sentiu traído?

- Não, meio que isolado. Ela parecia contente enquanto falava com ele. E comigo... é só amizade – murmurei.

- Desencana e parte pra outra, é o que eu vou fazer agora – Sirius sorriu.

E no silêncio que se seguiu ouvi chamarem meu nome. Ficava mais e mais próximo e me entreolhei com Sirius, perguntando quem era. Fiquei de pé rapidamente.

- James! Ah, aí está você! Vi você vindo pra cá! Por acaso você viu a Dorcas por aí? Ela sumiu com Jason, e eu queria... – Sophie falava rapidamente, então parou de súbito, percebendo que Sirius também estava ali. – Ah.

- Ora, olha só quem tenho a honra de encontrar! – Sirius ergueu os braços, se aproximando de Sophie, que adquiriu uma postura como se fosse lutar ou algo do tipo.

- Fica longe de mim! Se não quiser outro tapa bem nas suas fuças! – ameaçou, e Sirius gargalhou.

E eu só observava. Sirius se aproximava mais de Sophie, que por sua vez não se movera, mas tinha levado a mão no ar. Bom, era melhor eu sair de lá, antes que eles percebessem que eu ainda estava ali.

- Seu idiota, não se aproxime mais! – ela disse, ameaçadora. – Estou avisando!

- Não estou com medo de você McKinnon, ao contrário...

Foi bem rápido pra falar a verdade; Sophie mirou um tapa em Sirius, que com rapidez segurara seu pulso e a trouxe pra perto, puxando-a para um beijo.

- Sirius... – alertei baixo. Já vi que eu não deveria estar ali.

Sophie tentava escapar, se debatendo, e eu, sem saber o que fazer, tentei sair de fininho. Mas Sophie se recuperou.

- SEU IDIOTA, NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A ME BEIJAR NOVAMENTE! – berrou, me assustando totalmente da minha fuga. – SEU... SEU...

E saiu correndo.

- Sirius por quê... – comecei, mas achei que Sophie estava desnorteada demais, então decidi sair atrás dela. Parte daquilo era culpa minha... – Sophie! Sophie! Espera aí...

Acabei que a perdi de vista e tive que voltar ao castelo sozinho, porque provavelmente Sirius já estava em Hogwarts, via passagem da Casa dos Gritos.

Mas que droga, droga de passeio.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Dorcas soluçava.

- O que eu tenho de tão errado? É meu cabelo? Ele cresceu sabe, tá até mais bonito! É minha maquiagem? É exagerada, se for isso eu peço dicas pra Evans já que ela não usa nenhuma! – fungou novamente. – Sempre o que eu quero nunca acontece e quando acontece sai assim, totalmente distorcido! Parece que eu nasci com uma praga que me afasta de todos e de tudo, como se eu fosse algo nojento e meloso... ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! POR QUE AS PIORES COISAS ACONTECEM COMIGO?

- Ai Dorcas, quanto drama. Nunca te vi assim, que coisa – Sophie suspirou impaciente, folheando seu livro de Feitiços.

Isso não ajudou muito. Dorcas deitou no chão e abraçou as pernas, encolhendo-se. Lá estava eu tentando a consolar, já que inexplicavelmente ela já estava no castelo antes mesmo da gente chegar.

- Como foi que aconteceu isso, Dorcas? – perguntei com cautela, e ela soluçou mais uma vez antes de responder.

- Foi tudo tão legal sabe. Eu e Jason fomos diretos para Madame Puddifoot e ficamos lá por um bom tempo, conversando...

- Detalhe – Sophie interrompeu. – Tenho quase certeza que nessa conversa só você falava.

- Sophie – repreendi. – Continue, Dorcas.

- Então eu fui para o banheiro retocar a maquiagem, sabe como é. Estava um calor lá ainda mais com aqueles chás quentes, sem falar que eu estava nervosa. E com certeza aquilo tinha borrado todo meu trabalho de quatro horas. Eu fui para o banheiro dar uma retocada e quando voltei... quando... voltei...

Dorcas voltou a chorar, e ouvir Sophie resmungar algo como "paciência". Acariciei os cabelos de Dorcas, dando apoio.

- Ele fugiu de mim... E quando Maria me disse que ele estava no banheiro eu... Fiquei plantada lá um tempão... mas ele nunca saiu.

- As vezes Maria confundiu e ele não tinha entrado lá – tentei, sorrindo.

- Não. Ouvi boatos que um menino branquelo de cabelo castanho tinha pulado a janela.

Sophie tossiu, disfarçando a risada. Não sei o que ela ainda fazia aqui, acho que gostaria de ter saído do dormitório junto de Audrey e Geovana, que quando perceberam o estresse de Dorcas se certificaram de descer rapidamente pra sala comunal, dando a desculpa de que tinham que terminar sua redação de Runas Antigas. Nota: nenhuma delas está nessa aula.

- Dorcas, não... não fique assim, tá legal? Você não merece ficar assim por um menino – falei com pesar. – Ele não sabe o que está perdendo...

- Imagina se não – Sophie comentou.

- Não se deixe abalar por isso. Mostre que você é forte, que você vai superar – continuei. – Nenhum garoto idiota merece suas lágrimas.

- Com licença, mas você está se referindo ao meu irmão! – Sophie instou, indignada.

- Por que você não se levanta, ergue essa cabeça e toma um banho? Precisa relaxar, ok? E talvez assim possa descer com a gente para jantar no Salão Principal...

- Eu não vou descer! – Dorcas insistiu.

- Tudo bem então, nós vamos trazer comida pra você.

- Nós? – Sophie arregalou os olhos, e eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

- Então Dorcas, o que você acha?

Lentamente, ela levantou sua postura, deixando os cabelos caírem sobre seu rosto. Tinha o olho e o rosto meio inchados, mas mesmo assim conseguiu ficar de pé e caminhou até o banheiro. Ouvi o baque da porta.

Nos minutos de silêncio, olhei para Sophie que devorava vorazmente um atrás do outro os milhares de caldeirões de chocolate que havia comprado. Só fui falar quando ouvi o barulho do chuveiro.

- Eu sei porque você está assim – acusei. – Pra falar a verdade, eu sei porque você sempre esteve assim de uns dias pra cá.

- Não sei do que você está falando – respondeu com a boca cheia.

- Hum, deixa eu ver – falei com ironia. – Uma única pergunta vai te esfriar a cabeça. Por acaso Sirius Black te beijou novamente?

Foi instantânea a reação de espanto em seu rosto, e eu sorri.

- Confirmado – balancei a cabeça.

- Não sei como... Como? – ela perguntou, jogando o chocolate pro lado e se sentando na cama rapidamente.

- Me contaram – dei de ombros. – Coisa que minha melhor amiga não soube fazer.

Sophie engoliu em seco, e colocou a embalagem pro lado.

- Desculpe Lina, é que... De uma forma ou de outra se eu te contasse Dorcas também saberia, e sabe como é... eu... – seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Ótimo, hoje é a noite de todo mundo chorar nesse dormitório.

- Só me responda – ergui a mão para calá-la. – Ele te beijou de novo hoje?

A princípio, Sophie não respondeu. Ficou mais pálida do que já era, e até responder já tinha engolido totalmente o caldeirão não acabado.

- Sim, aquele... desgraçado – murmurou. – Ele me força! É um nojento mesmo, repugnante...

- Mas você gosta? – perguntei de supetão; Sophie engasgou.

- Está louca? É claro que não! Ele praticamente me machuca... é horrível. Quem gostaria de sentir isso? – sua voz estava trêmula. – Desculpe, mas não tenho a intenção de conviver com pessoas violentas.

- E essa já é a segunda vez? – questionei.

- Tecnicamente. Mas ele já tentou me beijar mais uma, só que eu lhe dei uma bela bofetada naquela cara de pau, há se dei! – ela vibrou por um momento, então desabou. – Por que ele faz isso comigo? Por que simplesmente não me esquece como ele faz com todas as garotas desse castelo?

- Belo ponto a ser questionado, minha cara – pisquei, sorrindo. – Sabe, é muito incomum de Sirius Black ficar com uma garota mais que uma vez! Voce é um fato inédito?

- Acredite, isso não tem nada de bom – disse com desgosto.

- Por que não conversa com ele, e explica seriamente para ele que isso está ferindo seus sentimentos?

- Mas isso não está ferindo meus sentimentos!

- Sophie, você engoliu uma caixa inteira de caldeirões de chocolate – falei com franqueza, e ela suspirou.

- Não adianta, você se aproxima dele e ele já quer te beijar – ela disse com certo asco na voz. – A solução é evitá-lo ao máximo.

- Acha que consegue?

- Vou tentar – falou, ao mesmo tempo em que o chuveiro era desligado.

- E Sophie, por favor – sussurrei. – Não desconte sua raiva em Dorcas, ela também anda se desapontando...

Sophie assentiu. Tempo depois Dorcas saiu, e eu me assustei.

- Vocês estão diante Dorcas Meadowes, uma garota que não chora por ninguém, nunca! Porque ela é superior a tudo e a todos e vai derrubar cada um que cruzar seu caminho... Ah! E Sophie! Pegue esse seu humor e enfia no...

- Dorcas! – me levantei depressa. – Dorcas, isso foi ótimo, é ótimo ver que está bem!

- Muito obrigada Lina, você é a melhor amiga do mundo! – me abraçou, mas tenho certeza que nesse período de tempo lançou um olhar de desafio para Sophie. – Decidi que vou descer e mostrar para Jason McKinnon quem é de verdade Dorcas Meadowes.

- Tinha alguma coisa na água daquele chuveiro? – Sophie perguntou.

- Vamos! – Dorcas me puxou pela mão pra fora do quarto.

- E não faça nada de mal ao meu irmão! – ouvi Sophie gritar.

Eu agradeceria a Merlim se Dorcas a tivesse ouvido. Mal chegamos ao Salão e Dorcas se curvou na mesa e agarrou um copo de suco de abóbora de um calouro e caminhou até Jason. Tarde demais.

Risos ecoaram entre os presentes ao verem o líquido descer sobre as vestes de Jason.

- A propósito, você é uma péssima companhia! – falou e caminhou de queixo erguido, mas antes passando perto de Maria para sussurrar: - Bela dica, colega.

Acabou que as duas sentaram juntas e começaram a xingar Jason de nomes censurados, e preferi me juntar a Remo e contar as novidades. Pelo menos eu poupava meus ouvidos.

- Olá! – cumprimentei o grupo, que além de Remo era composto por James, Pedro, Sirius e Sean.

- Oi, Lina. Pelo visto Dorcas está bem – Remo riu.

- Bom, ela está normal. Normal pra ela – comentei, e James riu também.

- E quanto a Sophie? – perguntou.

- Ah sim, claro – falei, censurando Sirius com o olhar. – Muito obrigada por ficar agarrando minha amiga, senhor Black!

- O quê? Ela que quis ficar comigo! – ele disse falsamente, e James o cotovelou. – E quem foi o bocudo que espalhou isso?

Apontamos para Pedro.

- Ótimo, Rabicho. Muito útil da sua parte! – falou irritado. – Veja bem, não quero que isso saia entre nós, certo?

- Entendi, porque você não quer que o castelo inteiro saiba que você ficou com uma garota mais que uma vez. Certo – respondi, e Sirius bufou.

- Só não quero que saibam – ele deu de ombros.

- Você é mais insensível que o Filch em seus dias maus humorados, e olha que isso é muito, hein! – reclamei, e Sirius me ignorou completamente.

- Vem cá, cadê a Lily? – perguntei.

- Ronda – James respondeu. – E por falar em Lily...

- Não, não sei qual é o prato preferido dela – Sirius brincou.

- Só queria saber se vocês já a viram com o Diggory mais vezes – James completou, e balançamos a cabeça.

- Eu já vi uma ruiva com o distintivo de monitor se agarrando com ele por aí, agora não sei... – Sirius riu.

- Não é porque você está próximo de ficar com má fama no castelo que você vai ficar nos atormentando, Almofadinhas – James retrucou.

- Só estou descontraindo o ambiente.

- O que você acha de eu descontrair sua cara? – James desafiou e eles começaram uma briga silenciosa e meio esquisita, que eu, Remo e Pedro assistíamos entediados.

- Ei, Remo – falei enquanto Sirius era quase derrubado da cadeira. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas está me devendo uma coisa...

- Ah, aquela história de show em público? – Remo perguntou meio desconfortável. – Achei que tinha desistido disso, Lina.

- Mesmo que eu tenha entrado eu concordo que não podemos relaxar e devemos achar um novo membro – Sean disse, que até então estava totalmente ausente na conversa. – E eu acho a ideia legal. Pode até ser divertida.

- Viu, Sean está dentro. E você?

Remo me encarou por um momento, então suspirou.

- Vê com os outros – respondeu simplesmente.

- Yes! Você é o máximo Remo! – beijei seu rosto. – Agora, tenho quase certeza que Maria e Alice vão aceitar. Que música cantaremos?

Praticamente só eu e Sean falamos, já que o resto da refeição Remo parecia extremamente vermelho e meio sem graça.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Mais uma vez acho que minha ronda demorou mais que eu pretendia. Olhei no relógio: meia noite e vinte!

Graças a Merlim os corredores estavam tranquilos. Pirraça devia estar na torre de Astronomia, e é claro que eu não ia subir tanto andar assim pra ir atrás dele. O importante é que cumpri meu papel, e estava relaxada.

Relaxada por Amos ter conversado comigo.

Relaxada porque não tenho nenhuma redação pra fazer. Já terminei todas, mas não é uma má ideia dar uma revisada...

Relaxada porque no passeio não encontrei com Gravelle nenhuma vez.

Relaxada porque tirei aquela ideia de sentir algo a mais por James da cabeça. Eu tinha certeza: eu não gostava dele.

E nada nesse mundo podia me desanimar.

Bom, pelo menos até eu entrar na sala comunal.

Estava uma cochichada louca pra todo lugar. Era uma balbúrdia de conversas que eu já reconhecia. Parecia que tínhamos um novo casalzinho a vista, ou então tinha algo de interessante no quadro de avisos. Verifiquei, mas não tinha nada de diferente a não ser que James marcou o próximo sábado o dia em que começaria os testes de quadribol.

Então era fofoca. Não estava com muita vontade de ouvir, mas já que todos estão comentando... Droga, Gravelle me viu, e está vindo em minha direção.

- Ficou sabendo da nova, Evans? – perguntou com um sorriso enviesado. Lá vem merda. – Deve ser triste pra você, não é? Sua conquista de tantos anos indo por água abaixo...

- Mas do que é que você tá falando, hein Gravelle? – cruzei os braços, e ela deu sua risadinha chata.

- Sophie McKinnon. James Potter. Se agarrando – ela falou triunfante.

- Quê? – perguntei.

- McKinnon foi vista aos amassos com Potter – ela repetiu. – Triste pra você, não é?

- Vê se não enche o saco, Gravelle. Tenho mais o que fazer – falei, então subi numa mesinha próxima. – EI! TODO MUNDO AQUI ME ESCUTA!

As conversas cessaram.

- JÁ PASSAM DA MEIA-NOITE! TODO MUNDO PRA CAMA, AGORA! – gritei. Ser monitora-chefe não era tarefa fácil. – NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM FALANDO AQUI, CAMA!

Alguns resmungaram descontentes, mas pelo me obedeceram. Gravelle lançou mais um sorriso irritante antes de dar as costas, chacoalhando aqueles cabelos oxigenados.

- Lily, você está bem? – Sean perguntou, preocupado.

- Não fique triste, ok? Não vale a pena – Maria se adiantou. Ela , Alice e Sean me cercaram, como se eu fosse uma retardada ou sei lá o que.

- Gente, eu estou bem. Pra que tudo isso? – perguntei, rindo.

- Não está triste? Não vai chorar? – Maria perguntou, não se convencendo.

- Por que choraria?

- Lily... Sophie estava se agarrando com James.

- E daí? – perguntei. – Caramba, vocês falam que eu sou a dramática! Boa noite Sean, estou subindo.

- Lily! – Alice e Maria chamaram, em uníssono, me seguindo até o quarto. – Vai dizer que não está magoada?

- Garotas, James é meu amigo! Quero mais que ele seja feliz seja com quem for – comecei a tirar os sapatos, e elas fizeram o mesmo. Por milagre, as outras duas já estavam dormindo.

- Ah é? E o que você me diz sobre o fato de ter chorado hoje ao ver os dois só conversando?

- Sean linguarudo de uma figa...

- Ele só estava se certificando que nós, suas melhores amigas, estivéssemos sabendo o que se passa – Alice defendeu.

- Olha, entendam uma coisa, eu estou bem. Não estou com ciúmes porque não há razões pra isso. James não é nada meu além de amigo. Nada – dei de ombros. – E se eu quisesse algo com ele eu ficaria com ele quando ele me pedisse.

- Nós sabemos há sete anos a cabeça dura que você é – Maria disse.

- E que se estivesse interessada em James faria de tudo para parecer o contrário – Alice falou.

- Mas eu não gosto – dei de ombros mais uma vez, tranquila. – E vamos mudar de assunto.

Elas se entreolharam, mas acabaram por concordar. Até eu estava estranhando esse meu comportamento, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz comigo mesma, por ter tirado aquela ideia maluca da cabeça. Acho que o fato de que supostamente Amos está interessado em mim esfriou um pouco minha cabeça, e isso foi o suficiente para eu ir dormir com um grande sorriso.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- VOCÊ SE AGARROU COM SOPHIE? – Sirius gritou assim que entrei no quarto. Franco e os outros só observavam, interessados.

Tirei meu casaco antes de responder.

- Isso é uma grande mentira. Pelo que eu saiba foi você que fez isso, não eu – falei, meio sonolento.

- Por que estão dizendo isso, então? – perguntou.

- Com certeza viram os dois andando juntos por aí quando James tirou Sophie do Três Vassouras para não te ver com Beth – Remo explicou tudo, e os ombros de Sirius caíram.

- Só por causa disso? Mas disseram que te viram...

- Você sabe como é esse povo aqui de Hogwarts, Almofadinhas – falei, me jogando nas cobertas. – Adoram distorcer e inventar tudo. Acho até hilário você ter acreditado nisso.

Sirius não respondeu. Apenas o vi deitar-se na sua cama, pensando. Remo, Franco e Rabicho logo fizeram o mesmo, e tenho certeza que fui o primeiro a dormir ali. Estava exausto. Exausto de Sirius, exausto de fofocas, exausto de passeios mal sucedidos à Hogsmeade.

Só me lembro de ter sonhado com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- VOCÊ SE AGARROU COM JAMES? – Dorcas nem deu tempo de Sophie perceber nossa entrada no quarto. As outras garotas se empertigaram na cama, curiosas.

- Quê? – Sophie ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Está correndo o babado que você foi vista aos amassos com Potter! Hoje! Em Hogsmeade! – Dorcas parecia prestes a pular tal o tamanho da fofoca.

- Quem foi que inventou essa baboseira? – Sophie parecia assustada.

- Foi o que disseram. Disseram que viram – Dorcas se aproximou de Sophie, os olhos brilhantes. – Como é que você deixa de nos contar isso?

- Bom, primeiramente você estava tendo uma crise assim que cheguei aqui, e segundo... isso é mentira! – Sophie insistiu. – Quando você diz que "disseram" quem são esses?

- Eu não sei – Dorcas deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio.

- Mas é claro que você sabe – Sophie forçou, e Dorcas balançou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito amiga, mas não posso dar a fonte das fofocas – Dorcas riu.

- Foi Veronica – Geovana disse, e Dorcas gritou. – O que foi? Foi ela que começou a espalhar isso...

- GEOVANA! – Dorcas protestou, e ela deu de ombros.

- Ah, claro – Sophie riu com desdém. – Sabia que tinha que ter alguém desse tipo envolvido nisso.

- Então quer dizer que é mentira? – Audrey perguntou, desapontada.

- Eu só estava conversando com ele. Fomos a Zonko's juntos... – Sophie disse, meio temerosa com alguma coisa.

- E você perdeu a chance de se aproveitar disso? Sophie, é James Potter! – Geovana reclamou, e Sophie suspirou.

- Eu não sou o tipo de garota que se enlouquece por maroto algum.

- Claro, exceto Sirius Black! – Dorcas gargalhou, e Sophie rapidamente trocou um olhar comigo. – É realmente uma pena que isso seja mentira, mas agradeça, porque eu te mataria se não me contasse algo assim.

Sophie pigarreou, sem graça.

- Bem, amanhã vou dar um jeito de mudar isso – falou.

Fui dormir com certo pensamento na cabeça. Por que é que isso virou boato? Sempre deve ter um motivo para algo assim correr por aí, algo que Sophie talvez saiba. E acho que vamos acabar descobrindo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

O sol entrava por entre a cortina mal fechada, e os pássaros cantavam lá fora. E sabe qual foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio a cabeça?

OH, MEU MERLIM! JAMES ESTÁ MESMO COM SOPHIE!

Antes mesmo que eu previsse as lágrimas encheram meu rosto, e comecei a soluçar freneticamente. Alice e Maria ergueram o rosto de seus travesseiros.

- Lily – Alice murmurou com a voz rouca. – Mas o que é que está acontecendo com você?

Não respondi. Ainda estava nervosa demais para assimilar alguma coisa.

A resposta para aquela pergunta é simples: eu não sei. Eu nunca sei, e isso me torna mais confusa ainda.

Sou tão estúpida. Mas, é claro, as garotas não podiam saber.

- Por que diabos você está chorando? – Maria esfregou os olhos.

- Eu... – pensei rápido. – Tive um pesadelo horrível.

Maria bocejou, entediada.

- Logo você esquece. Vou tomar banho. Logo teremos coral – disse, meio se arrastando até o banheiro.

- Como foi o pesadelo? – Alice perguntou meio receosa.

- Er... Foi meio confuso. Mas tinha sangue. Muito sangue, e... – falei, pensando na primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. – Tinha Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Credo! – Alice tremeu, então começou a revirar seu malão. – Sabe, é melhor você se esquecer disso e agradecer que saiu da aula de Adivinhação.

Eu disfarcei o real motivo muito bem até. E ainda estava me perguntando por que isso aconteceu, sendo que ontem eu estava perfeitamente bem e equilibrada. Acho que eu preciso de um psicólogo.

Depois de um bom banho, me juntei a Maria e Alice e descemos para o Salão, onde a conversa igual a de ontem ainda se alastrava entre todos. Eu mereço.

- É, pelo visto esse povo gosta de notícias quentes – Maria comentou aos risos.

Antes de fazer algum comentário impróprio, enchi a boca de cereal.

- Olá, garotas! – Emelina se sentou em nossa frente. – Bom dia!

- Olá, Lina – Alice sorriu. – Animada com o coral de hoje?

- Sem dúvidas – ela disse. – O que me lembra, Alice...

- Eu não sei – Alice balançou a cabeça. – Não parece uma boa ideia.

Não entendi sobre o que elas estavam falando, então decidi acompanhar a conversa.

- Precisamos de mais membros! – Emelina respondeu. – Caramba, será que só eu penso nisso?

- Eu sei, mas é muito cedo pra se preocupar.

- Falta um mês – Emelina falou.

- Não era menos?

- Eu menti – Emelina deu de ombros. – Só estou garantindo que vocês realmente se preocupem...

- Eu não faço ideia do que vocês estão falando, mas isso não é tão interessante – Maria interrompeu. – E então, essa história de James com Sophie? É verdade?

Bebi meu suco, agora definitivamente evitando ouvir o que elas conversavam.

- Que nada, super mentira – Emelina riu. – Não ficaram sabendo, não? Foi Gravelle que espalhou isso por aí.

- Espalhei? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim, e reconheci instantaneamente. – Eu vi com esses olhos que um dia a terra há de comer!

- Espero que a terra esteja bem faminta – falei com desagrado.

- Hilária como sempre, Evans – deu um sorrisinho. – Mas eu vi. Impossível contestar.

- Ah é? – Emelina perguntou com sarcasmo. – E como foi?

- Eu estava com Penny e Lucy...

- ... as loiras falsificadas, sim. Conhecemos, Gravelle – cortei, desejando sair dali.

- Pois bem, foi aí que avistei Sophie chamando por James, desesperada...

- Desesperada? – Maria perguntou. – Isso está muito cinematográfico, não acha?

- Agradeceria se vocês parassem de me interromper! – Gravelle disse, irritada.

- É que ninguém aqui está interessado na sua historinha – respondi.

- Estamos sim! – Alice disse depressa. – Continue.

Suspirei.

- Então, deixei minhas amigas para trás e decidi seguir Sophie calmamente, então antes de avistá-los eu ouvi um grito.

- Quem morreu? – zombei.

- Sophie dizia algo do tipo "nunca mais atreva a me beijar novamente"! – Gravelle meio que interpretava, o que estava irritando. – E em seguida eu vi James correr gritando "Sophie, espera aí". E foi isso.

Fizemos silêncio.

- Está aí. Pode perguntar pra ela – Gravelle disse, triunfante.

- Essa foi a história mais ridícula que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida – falei, balançando a cabeça me perguntando porque eu tinha ao menos ouvido.

- Você não quer acreditar porque está com ciúmes, Evans. Te conheço – ela gargalhou.

- Mas espera aí – Emelina disse. – Como você pode ter certeza se não tinha mais alguém lá?

- Quem em consciência perfeita ficaria lá segurando vela? Francamente... – Gravelle bufou. – E além de tudo, eu não vi ninguém saindo de lá depois disso.

Cada uma ficou pensando enquanto terminava de tomar café. Gravelle se levantou, acenando falsamente e foi se sentar com as amigas falsas na mesa da Sonserina.

- O que vocês acham? – Alice perguntou.

- Bom, eu acho que estamos atrasadas para o coral, vamos – comecei a me levantar.

- Podem ir, eu... – Emelina ponderou. – Tenho que falar com Sophie, ela não desceu ainda.

- OK – concordamos e partimos para a sala de música.

Já estava cansada de tudo isso, e a música era o único jeito de me fazer esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

À medida que Emelina me contava eu percebia Sophie ficar cada vez mais desesperada. Eu não sei como me sentia; na verdade, fofocas nunca me afetaram muito.

- Você está querendo dizer que a Gravelle viu James saindo atrás de mim e pensou que eu tinha o beijado? – Sophie perguntou, atônita.

- Pois é. Ela nem sequer viu Sirius! – Emelina disse. – Onde Sirius se enfiou que não saiu de lá também, James?

A passagem da Casa dos Gritos. Droga, não podia contar a elas.

- Não sei – menti. – Mas acho que ninguém vai acreditar nisso...

- Mas eles sabem que eu beijei alguém! – Sophie protestou com uma careta. – Quero dizer, que eu fui beijada.

- E agora sobrou pra mim – completei.

- Eu não sei, só queria que vocês soubessem o motivo dessa fofoca ter corrido. E Sophie – Emelina se pôs de pé. – Temos coral agora.

- Droga, é mesmo. Tinha me esquecido – Sophie a acompanhou. – Depois nós conversamos, James. E resolvemos isso.

Concordei com a cabeça e vi as duas saírem em direção as portas, quando Sirius entra. Lança um sorriso para Sophie, que faz uma cara de nojo.

- Fala aí, Pontas! – Sirius disse, animado. – Como vai?

- Mal. Na verdade, nem tanto. Mas estou mal por Sophie – sussurrei. – Você sabe por que estão dizendo que eu me agarrei com ela? Por que Gravelle viu eu e Sophie juntos quando na verdade foi você beijou ela, e pensou que fui eu!

- O quê? – Sirius pareceu intrigado.

- E você foi pra Hogwarts pela Casa dos Gritos, e ela não te viu – continuei. – E por isso espalhou por aí que Sophie estava gritando "nunca mais me beije de novo" para mim! Entendeu, cachorro? – falei, e Sirius mantinha sua expressão de espanto. – E agora você vai ter que dizer de uma vez que estava com ela.

- Ficou maluco? É claro que não vou dizer! – Sirius bufou. – Vamos só deixar esse boato sumir, logo vão parar de comentar.

- Você está entendendo que foi Gravelle que espalhou isso? – falei com angústia. – Se você não se lembra, no terceiro ano, ela espalhou pra todo mundo que Rabicho era gay, e foi uma dificuldade para ele provar que não era.

- Ele parecia um pouco e...

- Sirius!

- Certo – ele riu. – Vamos esperar a poeira abaixar, depois vejo o que faço.

Suspirei impaciente. Já vi que isso não vai acabar bem.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Olá, pessoal – Moreau entrou na sala de música enquanto ríamos ao observar John imitando o jeito de falar do Prof. Binns. – Sossegue, John. Muito bem. Tenho uma boa notícia pra vocês.

- Arranjou um novo membro? – Emelina perguntou ansiosa.

- Infelizmente, não. Mas – ele tirou de dentro de sua pasta um... chapéu? – Vamos fazer algo diferente no coral.

- E o que é? – Franco perguntou.

- Solos. Sabem o que é isso?

- Marido das salas. Brincadeira professor – John deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto nós ríamos.

- Muito engraçadinho John – Moreau disse, embora sorrisse. – Solos, na verdade, é uma música em que apenas uma pessoa canta, onde a voz dela é a principal e se destaca.

- Como no meu caso – Dorcas disse irritantemente.

- Er... mais ou menos Dorcas. Sim, é considerado solo, mas temos que levar em conta que outros cantarão no fundo. Mas sim, é solo sem dúvidas. – Moreau respondeu. – Portanto, o que proponho pra vocês hoje é que cantem solos.

Ninguém respondeu. Silêncio total.

- Todos vocês – Moreau completou.

Foi o momento em que todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo. A maioria protestava, outros riam e no caso de Dorcas já dizia que música pretendia cantar.

- Calma, calma! – Moreau agitava a mão para nos silenciar. – É o seguinte, eu tinha certeza que vocês negariam, por isso nesse chapéu – ele levantou o objeto meio empoeirado – eu coloquei o nome de vocês, claro, exceto o de John, Franco e Jason, e vou sortear quatro de vocês para cantar para nós.

- Tipo um sorteio? – Sophie arregalou os olhos. – Isso é injusto! E quem não quiser?

- Isso é um coral, nada mais normal do que cantar – Moreau não se deixou levar. – Vamos lá. Dug, rufa os tambores.

Houve mais uns protestos baixos enquanto Moreau remexia dentro do chapéu e Dug mandava ver na bateria. Moreau tirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. E leu.

- Remo Lupin.

- O quê? Brincou comigo! – Remo protestou ao meu lado enquanto John puxava as palmas, e eu dei leves tapinhas nas suas costas como um consolo.

- Veja bem Remo, não é tão ruim assim.

- Cantar não é um bicho de sete cabeças, Remo – Sean riu, piscando para mim.

- Próximo! – Moreau anunciou, tirou um papel, olhou diretamente para Sophie, que parecia suar frio. – Lílian Evans.

Por que ele faz isso? Se me sorteou deveria olhar para mim, não é? Mas enfim, enquanto mais aplausos desnecessários encheram a sala eu ponderava se estava nervosa. E não, não estava. Na verdade, estava é tranquila, pois percebi que cantar não dói.

- Parabéns, Lily – Moreau disse. – Agora vejamos quem mais...

Ao som dos tambores, Moreau anunciou:

- Maria MacDonald.

Maria deu de ombros com um pequeno sorriso em meio aos aplausos.

- Vejamos quem será o último... – Moreau pegou mais um papel, e tirou... – Dorcas Meadowes.

- YES! – ela se pôs de pé, fazendo uma esquisita – e hilária – dança da vitória.

- Certo, certo. Sem reclamações, porque, como diz o Sean, cantar não é um bicho de sete cabeças. Então, espero que se esforcem.

Eu estava tranquila, só ainda pensava em qual música cantaria.

- Muito bem, por ordem do sorteio, Remo, você será na quarta, Lily na sexta, Maria no outro domingo e Dorcas na outra quarta, ok? A partir teremos que treinar mais firme para competição que está se aproximando.

Todos se sentiram ansiosos com o comentário, mal imaginando como seria finalmente o dia e a competição.

Perdida em pensamentos, mal ouvi Moreau dizer.

- Muito bem, diante disso, quem cantar o melhor solo vai ganhar um solo na competição.

- O QUÊ? – Dorcas gritou. – Quer dizer que posso cantar dois solos se eu fizer o melhor solo?

- Sim, assim como os outros também poderão ganhar.

- Fácil, já consegui. – Maria disse com um sorriso.

- Desculpe amiga, mas acho que não – Dorcas falou cinicamente.

E começaram uma discussão que evitei presenciar.

Só me faltava essa. Não sabia se queria ganhar ou não, mas não seria nada mal ter um solo na competição.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Muito obrigado pelo seu apoio, MacDonald – ouvi uma voz irritada falar comigo enquanto saíamos da sala. – Foi ótimo.

- Ah, que isso! Não há de quê! – gargalhei, e ele agarrou meu braço com força. – Me solta!

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Para você aprender a me deixar em paz! – soltei meu braço, aborrecida. – E isso foi bom pra você aprender! Foi muito bem feito!

- Ora... – começou, mas desistiu e foi em outra direção. Babaca.

- Acho que um dia você vão acabar juntos, Maria. Esse ódio pode virar amor! – Alice comentou, rindo junto a Lily.

- Vocês estão tão legais – ironizei.

Caminhamos até a sala comunal, onde Lily tinha nos prometido ajudar com nossas redações.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- E então Remo, sabe que música irá cantar? – Emelina me perguntou.

- Ah... não faço a mínima ideia – falei com sinceridade, só tremendo em pensar de fazer um solo.

- Se quiser, posso te ajudar – ela sorriu.

- Seria bom – concordei.

Caminhando pelo corredor, demos de cara com James e Sirius, tramando uma grande discussão, atrás deles Rabicho, entediado.

- ... eu não quero que pensem que fiz uma coisa que eu não fiz! – James protestava, e Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Eles vão esquecer, Pontas! – Sirius respondeu.

- O que aconteceu? – Emelina perguntou.

- Sirius quer que eu continue com a mentira que eu beijei Sophie – James disse.

- Mentira! Estou falando que é só não dizer, não confirmar! Ficar calado! – Sirius retrucou.

- E você acha que eles não vão me perguntar? Se eu negar, Gravelle vai continuar a espalhar cada vez mais...

- James, o certo é você esperar mesmo – Emelina sorriu para Sirius. – Quem sabe todo mundo pare de comentar logo?

- É, e se não parar?

- Depois nós arranjamos um jeito – Emelina deu de ombros.

Acabou que voltamos juntos para Torre da Grifinória. James ainda resmungando não sei o que com Rabicho. O que me interessou mesmo foi Sirius comentar com Emelina:

- Sabe, sempre soube que você era uma garota legal...

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

No dia seguinte eu já estava na biblioteca fazendo novos trabalhos que McGonagall e Slughorn haviam passado. Mal termino os meus e eles já passam mais! Mas eu gostava de ficar ali, era tudo tão silencioso...

- Olá, Lily – uma voz me sobressaltou, e dou de cara com James sentado em minha frente. – Cansou de fugir de mim?

- Não estou fugindo de você, por que diz isso? – corei.

- Ontem eu nem te vi! Acho que você se trancou no dormitório o dia inteiro...

- Er... Estava estudando – falei rapidamente, e James sorriu.

- Você estuda demais, já te disse isso?

- Já – falei com indiferença.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho da minha pena riscar o pergaminho. Até James voltar a falar.

- E você e Diggory? Vocês voltaram a se falar? – perguntou.

Olhei fixamente pra ele antes de responder.

- Não – disse. – Mas não sei por que você se interessa tanto nisso!

- Só estou perguntando – deu de ombros.

- Mas, agora – deixei a pena de lado e me curvei para ele –, de amigo para amiga. E essa história de você estar com Sophie?

- De amigo para amiga? – ele estreitou os olhos. – É mentira.

- Não é o que dizem.

- Eles mentem.

- Ou você mente?

- Por que está interessada?

- Porque você é meu amigo.

- Sei – seus olhos brilharam. – Finjo que acredito.

- Você merece mais que ser ignorado – falei. – Bom, só achei estranho considerando a versão de Gravelle.

- E você acreditou nela? Na Gravelle? – ele me olhou com descrença, então dei de ombros.

- Só estou falando.

- Você não me engana, Lily Evans – ele piscou. – Agora tenho que ir.

- Vai se encontrar com Sophie? – soltei involuntariamente. Um dia vou selar essa boca com cola SuperBonder.

- Não – vi a malícia naqueles olhos castanhos. Oh, droga. – Mas se você quiser ir se encontrar comigo...

- Tchau, James! – falei antes que soltasse mais coisas indevidas.

- Tchau, Lily! – ele me beijou no rosto, o mesmo que agora estava queimando. – E boa conversa sua... com as... er... moscas.

E saiu.

Droga, droga, droga. Por que ele faz isso comigo?

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Sinceramente? Não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso! – Maria reclamou novamente. – E que droga de roupas são essas?

Na verdade, foi meio que improviso. Usei um feitiço para deixar nossas roupas combinadas em vermelho e amarelo – cores da Grifinória – mais curtas e apertadas ao corpo. Maria insistia em esticá-las.

- Vai ser o pior mico na minha vida!

- Pelo menos vai chamar a atenção deles! E pare de reclamar, Maria! – sussurrei. – Viu Madame Pince por aí?

- Não – Sean respondeu. – Então acho melhor já posicionar o radio ali perto da mesa dela.

O rádio de Moreau veio a calhar agora. Graças ao meu pedido a Sirius – que inexplicavelmente estava sendo amigável comigo –, havíamos surrupiado da sala dele. Sean caminhou lentamente e colocou o rádio ao pé da mesa e fez um sinal afirmativo.

- Está pronto, Remo? – perguntei.

- Não, quero dizer... – ele suspirou. – Pode ser.

Fiz um sinal afirmativo para Sean, que se juntou a Remo e Maria para ir o centro da biblioteca, que por sorte estava bem cheia do que o normal. Todos se viraram para olhar, curiosos, quando eu e Alice subimos na mesa.

Então a música começou:

**Ouvir: U Can't Touch This**

_- Can't touch this! – _Remo cantou, e começamos a coreografia._ – My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord! Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet, that's good when you know you're down, a superbowl homeboy from Oaktown, and I'm known as such, and this is a beat uh… u can't touch!_

A música preencheu a biblioteca silenciosa, e logo vi os olhos arregalados de Madame Pince aparecer entre as estantes.

_- Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_- I told homeboy!_

Dançávamos como tínhamos combinado, andando pela sala e cantando. Os presentes riam e aplaudiam; avistei Lily no meio deles.

_- U can't touch this!_

_- Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

Sean então começou a rebolar perto de Madame Pince, causando riso geral. Alice puxou Franco meio escondido no meio das prateleiras para dançar, e Remo puxou Lily.

_- U can't touch this! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

Logo mais gente já estava dançando – isso mesmo, é o que o efeito da indiferença pode fazer.

Enquanto isso Madame Pince tinha uma expressão homicida, mas não tão intimidadora.

- _Fresh new kicks and pants, you got it like that now you know you wanna dance… _- Remo continuava.

E foi vindo mais e mais gente não sei da onde, e fizemos um trenzinho. Certo, isso não era muito normal, mas estávamos nos divertindo.

_- U can't touch this! –_ a música foi finalizada com todo mundo gritando/rindo/dançando e Madame Pince nos olhando como se tivesse uma bomba de bosta debaixo do seu nariz.

Todo mundo olhou para ela, hesitantes, e ela abriu a boca para gritar:

- QUEM DEU PERMISSÃO PARA FAZER ESSE SHOWZINHO DENTRO DE UMA BIBLIOTECA? – gritou. Ninguém respondeu, tal espanto. Caramba, aquela mulher sabia gritar. E já que todo mundo ficou momentaneamente mudo, ela bufou. – TODO MUNDO FORA DAQUI, AGORA!

E foi toda a multidão saindo de lá em altas conversas e risadas, e depois disso praticamente toda biblioteca se esvaziou.

- Ok, agora dá pra me explicar o que foi isso? – Lily perguntou, rindo.

- Pelo jeito deixamos o clube com boa fama – dei de ombros. – E talvez isso faça com que novos membros apareçam.

Ainda rindo, o grupo dos presentes foram se dispersando, alguns até vieram nos cumprimentar agradecendo por termos tirado o tédio deles uma vez na vida dentro daquela biblioteca.

É, sim. Foi divertido, e eu estava satisfeita.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Não sei por que você está me olhando com essa cara – Sirius disse com a boca cheia.

- Simplesmente por que fui abordado por meninas loucas do quarto ano me perguntando se eu estava namorando com Sophie! – falei irritado. – Está entendendo que eu estou sofrendo por sua culpa?

- Sofrendo? Mas ser popular é bom, não é? – ele riu, e tentei me controlar.

- Escute Sirius, ou você fala para todo mundo que é você que estava com Sophie sábado, ou eu falo! – falei, me levantando e caminhando em direção a saída, aborrecido. Quanto mais cedo eu sair dali, melhor.

- James, ei, James! – ouvi me chamando enquanto subia as escadas de mármore. – Espera aí!

Me virei e dei de cara com Jack Carthy, aquele amigo de Sean.

- E aí, cara – ele cumprimentou, arfante. – Então, queria falar com você.

- Oi, Jack – sorri. – Pode falar.

- Bom, vi no quadro de avisos que você já marcou os testes e estava querendo saber em qual posição do time você mais está precisando no momento – ele falou, ansioso.

- Nosso goleiro se formou ano passado – falei. – O resto do time ainda está por aqui.

- Sério? Pois, sabe como é, eu sou ótimo como goleiro – ele disse com certo orgulho. – Sei rebater tudo, e aqueles bastões são ótimos também.

Estreitei os olhos.

- Os bastões são para os batedores – corrigi.

- Ah... são? – ele perguntou, me seguindo enquanto eu entrava pelo buraco do retrato. – Bom, seria realmente útil para os goleiros, não acha? Então eu acho que vou fazer o teste. Você acha que consigo passar?

- Bom, se você for bom – pisquei para ele, dando um tapa em seu ombro. – E também veremos no dia, certo? Treine bastante.

- Pode deixar! – ele disse animado, correndo para perto daqueles outros seus amigos.

Goleiros com bastões? Acho que engulo essa...

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Certo, agora pode me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

Eu fui obrigado a ir até a excêntrica sala de Dumbledore com um chamado de Stanley, que havia cruzados os braços com certo tom irritado.

- Simplesmente Alvo, Moreau está trapaceando! – Nina acusou. – Antes mesmo da competição começar!

- Como é que é? – perguntei.

- Por favor, especifique o que está tentando dizer, Nina – Dumbledore pediu.

- Você acredita que ele mandou os alunos dele cantarem em plena biblioteca para conquistar o público antes da competição? Isso é totalmente injusto!

- Meus alunos o que? – perguntei, sem entender.

- Eles fizeram uma bagunça na biblioteca, ainda mais atrapalhando os estudos, irritando a Senhorita Pince, tudo isso para conseguir preferência!

- Isso é mentira! – me coloquei de pé, irritado. – Em primeiro lugar, não tinha ideia de que eles iriam fazer isso, e segundo se eles realmente fizeram eles tem suas razões! Tenho certeza de que eles não fariam nada disso...

- Isso é completamente inadequado! – Nina falou em plenos pulmões. – Peço desclassificação!

- O quê? – perguntei. – Desclassificação? Não seja tola, só tem duas casas competindo!

- Vamos acalmar os nervos – Dumbledore disse calmamente. – Nina, aposto que os alunos não tiveram a intenção, mesmo que seja desnecessário, levando em conta que o público não terá nenhuma influência. Os juízes não são os alunos.

- Mas...

- E saiba que eu já tinha conhecimento disso – ele disse, e Nina ficou boquiaberta. – A senhorita Vance veio até minha sala para pedir permissão para fazer uma apresentação na biblioteca, tudo isso para atrair membros para o coral.

- Está vendo! Isso é trapaça!

- Não, não é – intervi, entendendo o que realmente aconteceu. – Estamos precisamos de um único membro para competir, e creio que eles fizeram isso apenas para mostrar aos alunos como é participar de um coral.

- Então por que não fizeram isso na sala comunal de sua casa? – ela insistiu, os cabelos balançando nervosamente enquanto segurava a cintura.

- Bom, agora você pergunta a eles – dei de ombros, sentando novamente.

Stanley bufou com raiva, e batendo o pé se encaminhou até a saída da sala.

Dumbledore a acompanhou com o olhar, suspirou uma vez e disse:

- Aceita balas de limão? São realmente boas, sabe...

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

**Ouvir: Never Go Back Again**

O som tranquilizante do violão enchia meus ouvidos.

- _She broke down and let me in_ – Remo começou. – _Made me see where I've been._

Era uma música bem calma, sabe? Sem falar que Remo cantava muito bem.

_- Been down one time, been down two times! I'm never going back again…_

E todos já estavam se balançando no mesmo ritmo, sorrindo. Apoiado no piano, Moreau parecia aprovar.

- _Ooh... You don't know what it means to win_ – ele sorria para alguém sentado bem do outro lado. Bem onde Emelina estava agora. – _Come down and see me again!_

O JP, o rapaz que tocava o violão, caprichava nas notas, enquanto Remo estava ali, no centro da sala. No começo ficou corado, mas agora parece muito mais relaxado.

_- Been down one time, been down two times! I've never going back again… _- Remo finalizou.

Mais algum tempo de mais violão, então JP finalizou o acorde em meio a palmas. Moreau se dirigiu até ele, sorrindo.

- Muito bem, muito bem Remo! – colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Viram, ele tomou coragem, ou seja, não foi tão ruim e qualquer um pode fazer isso, certo Lily?

- Não estou nem um pouco com medo – falei com um sorriso.

- Professor, uma pergunta – Dorcas se adiantou. – Como será a votação de quem cantar o melhor solo?

- Simples... eu vou escolher – Moreau sorriu.

- Mas você vai preferir quem você mais gostar! – Dorcas reclamou.

- Mas é claro que não, eu sou justo – ele piscou. – Mas agora, queria falar com vocês. Fiquei sabendo que disponibilizaram um show para Madame Pince segunda-feira.

A sala se encheu de risadas, todos encarando Emelina.

- Pois é, professor – ela disse, corada. – Foi o jeito que encontrei para ver se aparece pelo menos mais uma pessoa para completar as doze. Mas pelo visto ninguém se interessou...

- Nós vamos encontrar alguém – Moreau disse, mas como se ele estivesse convencendo a ele mesmo. – Agora todos de pé, vamos aquecer essa voz um pouquinho...

Tudo correu normal no resto da aula. Demos uma pequena ensaiada em Valerie e logo já estávamos saindo.

Quem?, eu me perguntava. Quem aceitaria entrar para o coral de bom grado? Merlim foi ótimo em trazer Sean e convencê-lo a entrar.

Mas e agora? Os dias passam depressa, e meu receio aumenta.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Sirius – JP

Ora, então quer dizer que gostou dessa ideia dos bilhetinhos, hein? – SB

Foi o único jeito que arranjei pra falar com você na aula de Feitiços. Mas preste atenção, hoje já é quinta-feira e as pessoas ainda comentam. Sophie me disse ontem que algumas garotas cercaram ela e ficaram a enchendo de perguntas! – JP

Relaxa, Pontas. Faz pouco tempo ainda que começaram a comentar isso. – SB

Logo vai completar uma semana. – JP

E daí? – SB

E daí que eu vou aproveitar o almoço hoje e contar para todo mundo que na verdade, era você! – JP

Você não teria coragem de fazer isso. – SB

Você duvida? – JP

Pontas, deixe de drama! – SB

Olha aqui. Como você acha que eu vou conseguir me aproximar mais de Lily com a fama que andei agarrando Sophie? As vezes vejo elas conversando, são quase amigas! E não vou deixar que seus problemas caiam sobre mim. – JP

Então é por causa disso? Tudo sempre tem que ter a Lily no meio, não é? – SB

É, é sim. – JP

Então vai lá, conta pra todo mundo! Prefere uma garota que te dispensou a vida inteira do que seu melhor amigo! – SB

Agora quem é que está sendo o dramático? – JP

Então já sei. Prove sua amizade por mim. Confirma pra todo mundo que era você com ela naquele dia. – SB

Enlouqueceu? É claro que eu não vou fazer isso! – JP

Antes mesmo disso acontecer Lily não mostrou nenhum sinal de que estava interessado em você. Então pense pelo lado bom, Pontas! Você pode provocar Lily, deixá-la com ciúmes! – SB

Você enlouqueceu. – JP

Pense com carinho. – SB

Deixe de ser idiota. Se eu estou querendo focar apenas na Lily, como vou ficar assim com outras garotas? – JP

E o que você me diz de Louise? Ou daquelas outras garotas que encontramos no corredor? – SB

Aquele momento eu estava inconsciente e com raiva. Mas já passou. – JP

Sei, sei. Mas Pontas, faça isso por mim! Você pode dizer para Lily a verdade, eu deixo. – SB

Não sei. Vou pensar. – JP

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

O almoço de sexta-feira era tomado por várias pessoas conversando animadas e o barulho de talheres. Caminhei, apressada, entre a mesa da Grifinória até achar quem eu procurava. Estava conversando animado com Lily.

- James! É urgente, vem! – puxei-o pelo toca da veste. – Vem logo! Oi, Lily!

- O que aconteceu? – James perguntou.

- No caminho te explico.

Deixei Lily pra trás com uma cara de interrogação, e saímos salão afora.

- Ela está chorando há quase meia hora – falei, enquanto corríamos até o corredor onde me lembro que ela estava.

- Quem? – James perguntou, mas não precisei responder.

Sophie estava sentada perto de uma armadura, aos soluços, o corpo encolhido.

- O que aconteceu? – James sentou-se a seu lado. – O que aconteceu, Sophie?

Ela não respondeu, apenas soluçou mais um pouco.

- Alguns garotos da Sonserina começaram a... falar coisas não muito agradáveis – mordi o lábio.

- Coisas como o quê?

Sophie fungou alto, mas ergueu a cabeça para responder.

- "Não sabia que essa magrela seria uma garota fácil" – contou. – "Será que Potter a achou boa de cama?".

Olhei para James para ver sua reação. Tinha franzido a testa, concentrado.

- Estão falando isso porque os boatos cresceram – expliquei. – Estão falando que outros garotos já tentaram beijá-la. Coisas de Gravelle.

- Argh, isso não é justo! – James reclamou, pondo-se de pé. – Vamos.

- P-pra onde? – Sophie fungou.

- Só me acompanhe – James sorriu, e eu me perguntava o que ele estava planejando. – E seque essas lágrimas.

Segui os dois até a entrada do Salão, onde, pra minha surpresa, James colocou o braço em volta de seu pescoço e entrou. Era evidente o susto que Sophie havia tomado, então consegui entender tudo. Várias cabeças se viraram em sua direção, ainda mais quando James deu um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Nós três sentamos um pouco mais afastado do outro grupo, perto de Sean.

- Mas o quê...? – começou.

- Olá, Sean – James sorriu. – Conhece minha nova namorada?

- Namorada? – Sean perguntou.

- Namorada? – perguntei.

- Namorada? – Sophie perguntou, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- É, algum problema? – James sorriu. Bom, a palavra "namorada" correu por toda a mesa da Grifinória e passou para as outras rapidamente.

- Não, nenhum – Sean balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

Isso ainda vai dar o que falar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

"James está namorando Sophie."

"É oficial agora."

"Mas ele não era interessado na Evans?"

"Nossa, ela é sortuda!"

"Estão namorando? É sério?"

As vozes ecoavam na minha cabeça, e eu sentia desnorteada, como se eu não devesse estar ali. O que eu estava sentindo? Não sei, talvez depressão? Que se dane. Minha consciência mesmo adormecida me dizia para sair dali.

- Lily, onde você vai? – Alice perguntou, mas não respondi. Ao invés disso andei mas depressa que pude, evitando passar perto do casalzinho de namorados.

Corri sem direção, sem rumo. Corri para o lugar mais apropriado para uma pessoa confusa, louca e que no momento não se continha a passar o resto do dia longe de tudo e de todos.

Meu refúgio, novamente, era o banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Perdi a noção do tempo. Perdi as aulas, que por sorte eram duas de Histórias da Magia seguidas, ou seja, não preciso me preocupar muito. Desejava ficar ali pra sempre, ou pelo menos até quando me der fome.

- Ainda não entendi por que você está chorando, Lily – a Murta disse, flutuando no box ao lado.

- Acredite, eu também não sei – sorri tristemente.

- Só espero que aquele garoto não apareça por aqui de novo – ela resmungou.

Suspirei profundamente antes de responder.

- Não – falei. – Ele não vai aparecer.

Bom, pelo menos era isso que eu esperava. Fiquei lá mais um tempão, tempo suficiente para o banheiro ficar escuro, me informando que já havia anoitecido.

- Até quando você vai ficar aqui Lily? – Murta perguntou. Eu ia responder, se eu não tivesse escutado o barulho da porta se abrindo. Fiz um sinal rápido de silêncio para Murta e encolhi minhas pernas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com relutância.

- Aqui é um banheiro feminino, não é? – uma voz bem conhecida falou. – Estou procurando pela minha amiga, não viu ela por aí não?

- Não conheço a Lily, não – Murta respondeu. Merlim.

Não tive outra escolha a não ser sair do meu esconderijo. Alice sorriu e Maria agradeceu Murta.

- Então James estava certo – Alice riu. – Como você está?

- Eu te abraçaria se você não estivesse fedendo a chão de banheiro – Maria franziu o nariz, olhando ao redor.

- Não estou fedendo – defendi.

- E meu banheiro não é fedido! – Murta disse, ofendida.

- Diga isso por você, que é um fantasma e não tem olfato – Maria zombou.

- Humpf, você é que pensa! – a fantasma falou, irritada. – Lily, me avise quando você vier pra cá e não ser seguida por ninguém desagradável!

E dizendo isso mergulhou na privada, indo para o cano não sei da onde.

- Não sabia que você ainda voltava aqui, Lily – Alice sorriu.

- É, não tem lugar melhor – dei de ombros, me sentando no chão. Alice me imitou.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Dolorida. Esse chão é muito duro.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

- E por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? – Maria se ajoelhou ao meu lado. – E por que não foi nas aulas de tarde?

- Não quis – respondi.

- Lily, alguma coisa está acontecendo. E sabe, você deveria contar mais com a gente! – Alice protestou.

- Pra quê? Para Maria ficar me atormentando com essa história de que gosto de James? De ficar fazendo brincadeirinhas sem graça para me deixar pior ainda?

Maria rapidamente fez uma expressão culpada, e mordeu o lábio.

- Eu sei... Er, desculpe Lily – disse, arrependida. – Você sabe que eu sempre falo aquelas coisas brincando.

- E isso me confunde – murmurei.

- Desculpe – Maria sussurrou, então finalmente cessou e se sentou no chão.

Ficamos num silêncio meio chato. Alice queria dizer alguma coisa, dava pra ver na sua cara, mas hesitava. Então suspirei.

- Não Alice, não estou gostando de James – falei de uma vez. – Eu não sei por que isso acontece comigo! Uma hora eu estou feliz e tranquila e do nada isso acontece! O que há de errado, será que eu tenho uma doença?

- Sim. Acho que você está infectada pelo CNA, conhece? – Maria perguntou, e eu e Alice balançamos a cabeça. – É a Crise Nervosa Adolescente. Você tem muito isso.

Rimos baixo, meio desanimadas.

- Espero que tenha cura – falei.

- Cura não sei, mas eu tenho o tratamento perfeito – Maria disse, então me estendeu um sapo de chocolate. Ri mais uma vez.

- Obrigada – agradeci.

Ninguém mais fez nenhum comentário. Uma pia pingava distante, as pessoas conversavam perto do banheiro, e algumas corujas piavam lá fora.

- Lily, não é por nada não, mas... – Alice disse. – Daqui a pouco temos coral, e hoje é o seu dia de fazer solo.

- Ah, é mesmo – me assustei. – Mas acho que não vou. Moreau vai entender se eu quiser cantar outro dia.

Me despedi das duas na porta do banheiro, e rumei para a Torre da Grifinória. Eu andava devagar, ainda pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Sou tão estúpida, mas tão estúpida, que eu chegava a ter dó de mim mesma.

Mas não é pra eu ter dó de mim mesma.

E sabe o que mais? Por que estou indo para a sala comunal? Deve estar lotada com pessoas desagradáveis, inclusive James e Sirius. E ninguém de meus amigos vai estar lá. Quer dizer, James e Sirius são meus amigos, mas não tanto quanto Maria e Alice. E quer saber? Vou cantar esse solo é hoje e agora.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Ainda respondia as perguntas de Dorcas e dos outros, pedindo detalhes do meu suposto namoro com James. Sorte a minha que eu tinha sempre uma resposta na língua: "Foi tudo muito rápido". Era o suficiente para Dorcas dar pulinhos até a hora de Moreau entrar na sala com sua maleta.

- Olá, pessoal – saudou, juntando as mãos. – Muito bem, hoje é sexta e é o dia da nossa querida Lily cantar... Onde está ela?

- Ela pediu para deixar para cantar outro dia, professor – Alice justificou, mordendo o lábio.

- Há! Desclassificada! – Dorcas vibrou. – Faltar não é aceito, então... fora!

- Fora está você em relação com a moda. Mas que diabos você fez com seu cabelo hoje? – Lily vinha entrando, acompanhada de risos e exclamações. – Olá professor, desculpe a demora.

- Que bom que apareceu, Lily – ele sorriu. – Estamos ansiosos para te ouvir, está pronta?

Moreau foi rapidamente sentar em seu banquinho perto do piano, enquanto Lily olhava para trás e informava aos músicos o nome de sua música.

**Ouvir: What I did for love**

- _Kiss today goodbye_ – Lily começou, sua voz meio tremida. _– The sweetness and the sorrow. __Wish me luck, the same to you…_

O piano acompanhava, e Lily cantava maravilhosamente bem. E de pensar que ela tinha se agitado tanto no dia das audições...

_- But I can't regret, what I did for love, what I did for love…_ - na pausa, engoliu em seco. _– Look, my eyes are dry, the gift was ours to borrow. It's as if we always knew, and I won't forget what I did for love, what I did for love…_

Nessas alturas seus olhos já haviam lacrimejado, mas isso não a abalou. Sua voz ficou mais firme.

_- Gone! Love is never gone! As we travel on… Love's what we'll remember_ – ela piscou, como se evitasse as lágrimas. _– Kiss today goodbye, and point me toward tomorrow, we did what we had to do… Oh!_

Eu ouvi mais gente fungando?

_- Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love! What I did for love! What I did for love!_ _Oh! _– Lily humilhou, humilhou mesmo. Mas agora que parei para pensar… Essa música… _- Love is never gone! __As we travel on, love's what we'll remember... Kiss today goodbye!_

Alice, Maria, Sean e Emelina pareciam prestes a chorar. Remo e Jason também tinha uma expressão meio deprimida. Dorcas parecia entediada.

_- ... and point me toward tomorrow, we did what we had to do…Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love! What I did for love! What I did for… love._

Foi inevitável não aplaudir de pé. Dorcas xingou alguma coisa, mas ninguém ligava. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Emelina, Alice e Sean, assim como Lily também. Moreau parecia emocionado.

- Lily, você conseguiu fazer uma nota a mais sem desafinar! – parabenizou. – Muito, muito bom!

- Obrigada – falou, tímida.

Lily foi se sentar e levou vários tapinhas nas costas, sendo parabenizada.

- Vou mostrar pra eles como é que se canta de verdade – Dorcas falou de cara emburrada.

Na minha opinião, eu achava difícil alguém ganhar de Lily.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Namorados! Namorados! – Sirius esbravejou. – Eu pedi para confirmar o que havia acontecido, e não assumir um relacionamento!

Essa foi a briga que eu e Franco encontramos quando chegamos ao dormitório depois do coral.

- Era isso que você queria, não era? Que ninguém desconfiasse de que você estava com Sophie – James deu de ombros. – Te fiz um favor.

- Pois pode desfazer!

- Ah, é? – James o encarou. – E por quê?

- Porque eu quero! – Sirius exigiu. – Amanhã você vai dizer a todo mundo que é uma farsa!

- E quem disse que é uma farsa? – James desafiou.

- Vai me dizer que estão namorando de verdade? – Sirius falou com desdém. – Sei, a não ser que esse namoro seja só colocar a mão no pescoço e beijar a cabeça!

- Você está com ciúmes dela! – James riu. – E quer saber? Problema seu!

- Não é ciúmes! Durante nossa amizade eu nunca, nunca fiquei com a mesma garota que você! Isso é lei!

James bufou.

- Me poupe disso, tá legal? – ele disse. – Você não sabe as coisas horríveis que estavam falando dela. Eu sei que você já beijou metade das garotas do castelo, mas escondido. Ninguém soube, só algumas exceções, como a Beth, por exemplo. Mas agora souberam da Sophie, que nunca foi de cair na boca das pessoas desse jeito, e usaram isso contra ela. Se você ouvisse o que os Sonserinos falaram dela... E tudo por sua culpa. Eu tive que fazer isso, pra pelo menos prezar o respeito dela. Coisa que você não fez.

Aquelas palavras foram como um tapa na cara de Sirius, que sentou em sua cama, lentamente. Sua expressão de raiva foi sumindo, e ele começou a passar a mão nos cabelo, pensando.

- O que disseram? – perguntou.

- Nem queira saber – James disse, enquanto arrumava sua cama. – Entenda Sirius, não estou infringindo sua lei idiota, só estou ajudando Sophie. Se você soubesse o quanto ela tinha chorado...

Dei graças a Merlim que eu não estava envolvido nessa conversa. Mas eu já tinha certeza, certeza absoluta, que Sirius estava, mesmo sem saber, cada dia mais envolvido por essa garota.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Não negue que você cantou aquela música pensando em James, Lily – Sean disse, entre risinhos. – Falando nisso, se recuperou do choque?

- Nem quero falar sobre isso – respondi, sem erguer os olhos de seu pergaminho. Tinha que copiar as anotações de Alice, já que fiz o favor de perder as aulas. Enquanto isso, apreciava um prato de batatas que Maria trouxera pra mim.

- Mas foi realmente boa. E tenho certeza que essa você ganha – Sean falou, então bocejou. – Vou pra cama, até amanhã.

- Até – respondemos, e logo Sean desapareceu na escada para o dormitório masculino.

- Você está bem? – Alice perguntou.

- Se você parasse de repetir essa pergunta... – falei, e ela riu.

- Concordo com Sean – Maria disse, comendo uma batata. – Sobre a música. Tenho certeza que você vai ganhar.

- A não ser que você seja melhor – sorri.

- Eu não vou ser – Maria deu de ombros.

Mesmo que Maria ache que não cantará bem, tenho quase certeza de que Dorcas não vai facilitar as coisas.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Era inacreditável.

Testes de quadribol. Sirius estava do meu lado, meio quieto – estava assim desde que lhe dei o sermão sobre Sophie. Calado, mas também não fazia mais nada de útil.

Vários jogadores estavam aglomerados com vassouras em mãos, entre eles Jack, o goleiro que usa bastão. Enfim, decidi começar logo, antes que chovesse, já que o dia estava meio nublado hoje.

- Muito bem! Todos prestem atenção aqui! – chamei, e eles me encararam. – Certo, será o seguinte. Vamos dividir vocês em dois times, e vamos simular um jogo. Vou observar o desempenho de vocês.

Assim sendo, logo várias vassouras estavam no ar, e usei um apito improvisado para anunciar o começo, e usei algumas bolas de futebal. Era assim mesmo a palavra?

Não sei se foi uma boa ideia, muita gente chegava até a cair da vassoura, outros eram rápidos demais – os que já eram do time original. Já vi que o apanhador deveria continuar o mesmo. Batedores também – visto que Sirius me mataria se eu tirasse ele do time, mas mesmo assim, nenhum deles eram melhor que os que já tinha. Agora eu tinha que decidir entre Will Dixon, um dos artilheiros do time que ultimamente andava muito avoado por causa de seu término de namoro de três anos e Alan O'Chowes, um garoto alto do sexto ano que era muito bom. Então aproveitei a oportunidade e mandei que Jack e Bessie Marshall, os únicos que tinham se alistado para goleiro, defender o gol de cada um.

Acontece que Will não acertava nenhuma. Porque Jack não errava nenhuma.

Aquele garoto não deixou nenhuma bola entrar! Nenhuma! Teve um momento que pedi para que Will e Alan atacassem o gol dele, mas ele defendeu todas. Troquei Jack com Bessie, e foi a vez de Alan começar a errar todas, porém, mesmo assim, ele fez mais gols que Will para cima de Bessie.

- Certo, está bom, pessoal! – gritei, apitando.

Pousei lentamente, mal acreditando no que via. Aquele garoto não era normal!

- Eu fui bem, James? – Jack perguntou, ansioso. – Quem você escolheu?

- Bom, como Alan fez mais gols... – falei, meio com desgosto. Não me sentia confortável com isso. – Will, você terá que ficar de substituto.

Will pareceu desapontado, mas acabou aceitando.

- Já como goleiro... – disse, contente. – Jack, parabéns!

- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO! – ele berrou, quase não acreditando. – Caramba! Caramba!

E ficou repetindo "Caramba" até eu perder a conta. Sirius me lançou um olhar intrigado.

- Espere só até eu contar para o meu pai! – vibrou mais uma vez. Os outros do time pareciam satisfeitos, pois viram seu desempenho também, ao mesmo tempo que se despediam de Will.

- Sinto muito, cara... – falei para ele enquanto voltávamos para o castelo. Jack ainda comemorava, agora para apenas Sirius ouvir. – Sabe como é, eu...

- Relaxa, James. Eu entendo – ele falou, mas seu sorriso não era tão convincente. – Eu sei que andei vacilando, devo ser muito mole para isso.

- Ela não quer mais nada? – perguntei tristemente.

- Ela ficou noiva – respondeu, cansado.

- Sinto muito – falei.

- Bom, é triste. Mas... vou levando. É difícil, mas vou tentar superar. Agora que está namorando você vai saber como é.

Aquele comentário fez muito efeito em mim, apesar de eu ter pensado apenas em Lily naquele momento.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Desculpem o atraso! – Lily falou, chegando correndo até a sala. Moreau assentiu, animado.

- Muito bem, hoje será a Maria, estou certo? – falou animado. – Então, onde ela está?

- Aqui – Maria se pôs de pé.

- Por que o atraso? – perguntei a Lily.

- Tive que ir por outro caminho – Lily deu de ombros. – Estava...

- ... fugindo de James. Entendi – falei, e ela concordou.

Desde sexta Lily vem fugindo de James, inclusive quando ele está com Sophie. Acho que ela está fazendo de tudo para o evitar, e isso pelo menos a anima mais.

- Pode começar quando quiser, Maria – Moreau falou.

- Não – Maria disse, simplesmente.

- O quê? – Moreau disse. – Não o quê?

- Não vou começar porque não vou cantar – ela deu de ombros. – Não estou a fim de ficar no centro do palco pra todo mundo olhar pra mim. Eu ficaria tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Lily, e não estou com vontade de escutar Dorcas falar na cabeça, que eu sei que vai acontecer de todo jeito.

- Está desistindo? – Dorcas falou perguntou, esperançosa.

- Sim.

- Mas Maria... – Moreau falou. – Pelo menos cante.

- Não me preparei – ela falou, fingindo tristeza. – Sinto muito.

- Sendo assim! – Dorcas se colocou de pé. – Vou adiantar minha apresentação. Está mais que pronta, andei ensaiando no chuveiro.

- Ideia minha – Maria resmungou.

- Tudo bem – Moreau suspirou, sentando-se. – Não temos outra escolha né...

- Vocês já sabem – Dorcas disse aos músicos.

- Não me diga que você desistiu por minha causa! – ouvi Lily cochichar para Maria.

- Não, é claro que não! – Maria mentiu. Eu sei que mentiu. Acho que estava tentando ser o mais legal possível com Lily, talvez para se redimir.

A música começou, e eu a conhecia. Pelo visto Dorcas tinha certa afinidade pela Amy Winehouse.

**Ouvir: Back to Black**

_- He left no time to regret, kept his lips wet with his same old safe bet –_ cantou, movendo-se no ritmo da música. _– Me and my head high and my tears dry get on without my guy…_

Eu tinha que reconhecer que ela cantava bem. E ainda melhor, já que estava treinando tanto para Valerie.

_- You went back to what you knew, so far removed from all that we went through_ – Dorcas sorria, mostrando uma simpatia anormal. _– And I tread a_ _troubled track, my odds are stacked, I go back to black._

Moreau também parecia aprovar, assim como os outros. Troquei um olhar com Maria, que suspirou.

_- We only said goodbye with words, I died a hundred times_ – Dorcas fechou os olhos – imitando Lily, é claro. _– You go back to her and I go back to... __I go back to us._

Quando a música acabou, ouvia-se aplausos e assobios, mas vi Jason recusar a fazer o mesmo.

- Parabéns, Dorcas! Muito bom mesmo! – Moreau sorriu.

- Obrigada. Diga logo que eu venci – sorriu, convencida.

- Er... sente-se, sente-se – Moreau sorriu. – Certo, foi uma pena Maria não ter cantado, e devo parabenizar os três, todos foram ótimos. Mas eu já tenho um que se destacou.

Seguiu o silêncio.

- Parabéns, Lily. Prepare-se para um solo – Moreau sorriu.

- O QUÊ? POR QUÊ? – Dorcas gritou, enquanto fortes aplausos enchiam a sala.

- Você foi ótima Dorcas, mas Lily interpretou, cantou com os sentimentos.

- E eu cantei com as cordas vocais, quem é a melhor? – Dorcas se aborreceu. – Isso é uma injustiça! Injustiça, isso sim! Só porque ela é monitora-chefe e tem essa cara de boazinha? E cantou toda chorosa porque o amor da vida dela está se agarrando com a Sophie?

- Olhe aqui, você cale a sua boca! – Lily se pôs de pé, apontando o dedo em sua direção. – Você não sabe absolutamente nada da minha vida!

- Você é que pensa, queridinha! – Dorcas pressionou.

- Basta! – Moreau gritou, calando as duas totalmente. – Vamos parar de briga, agora!

Dorcas e Lily se fuzilaram com o olhar por mais um período de tempo, até finalmente se sentarem.

- Dorcas, aceite, certo? E pare de falar assim com Lily.

- Viu? Todo mundo defende ela! – Dorcas exclamou. – Sempre ela é a defendida por todos e a Dorcas é sempre a chata e fofoqueira!

- Eu concordo – Franco disse, e dei-lhe um cutucão.

- Não sei por que está reclamando, Dorcas. O solo de Valerie já é seu.

- Que, mais uma vez, fui eu quem abriu mão – Maria disse.

- Mesmo assim! Achei isso injusto – Dorcas reclamou.

- Cale a boca – Lily resmungou, mas logo foi censurada pelo olhar de Moreau.

- Pois saiba que Remo cantou muito melhor que você! – Dorcas falou.

- Ei, não me coloca nessa discussão – Remo falou, surpreso.

- Todos cantaram bem, Dorcas. E pare de implicação – Moreau suspirou, cansado. – Estão dispensados.

Todos se levantaram e dirigiram até a porta, rindo e fazendo comentários da discussão.

- Você está bem, Lily? – perguntei. – Não ligue para Dorcas, ela é uma despeitada.

- Está tudo bem, mas preciso relaxar – Lily sorriu. – Estou indo pra biblioteca. Encontro vocês no almoço.

- Se esse for o jeito dela relaxar, não imagino como ela se diverte – Sean comentou, rindo, ao vê-la se afastar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Fui para a biblioteca, mas acabou que nem estudei. Fiquei lá pensando, imaginando porque diabos Dorcas disse aquilo. Ah, claro. Gravelle.

Saí da biblioteca sendo expulsa por Madame Pince, dizendo estar muito tarde. Essa mulher me odeia. Todos me odeiam.

Fui caminhando devagar, minha sombra sendo refletida nos candeeiros acesos. Estava tão cansada de todo mundo falar na minha cabeça, cansada de tudo. Era horrível ficar confusa, e era pior ainda quando tem pessoas em cima de você pra piorar tudo.

E pensando nisso segui meu caminho, andando meio perdida em pensamentos, mas fui totalmente interrompida por alguém que apareceu no início do corredor. Reconheci aquele cabelo despenteado de longe.

Antes mesmo que eu previsse, ele já estava perto o bastante de mim, então dei as costas.

- Lily! Ei, Lily! – James me chamou. Argh, que droga. Me virei, com um sorriso forçado.

- Oi, James. Como vai? – perguntei.

Ele me fitou bem.

- Estou bem. E você?

- Na medida do possível – respondi, querendo sair correndo.

- Finalmente te encontrei. Já estou cansado de te ver fugir de mim de novo – ele sorriu perversamente.

- Não estou fugindo de você, que coisa! – menti.

- Então me explica porque você não fala comigo desde sexta-feira – exigiu, e por um momento comecei a gaguejar.

- Eu estava ocupada.

- Sei – ele falou com desdém. – Olha, só quero entender o porquê disso. Porque até me sinto culpado, pensando no que eu fiz para você querer se afastar de mim.

- Só estou dando privacidade pra você e sua nova namorada – deixei escapar, e ainda por cima em tom irritado. Ai, eu me odeio.

James estreitou os olhos.

- Espera aí! – seu rosto se iluminou. – Você está com ciúmes, é isso?

- QUÊ? Não! – me espantei, sentindo meu rosto corar. – Olha aqui, eu estou indo na biblioteca porque... eu esqueci, meu... livro lá. Tá, tchau.

- Eu vou junto.

- Não precisa! – reclamei e já ia dando as costas, mas ele me segurou.

- Lily Evans, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não está com ciúmes – falou.

Mas é claro que eu não olhei.

- Para com isso! Nós somos amigos, ok? – falei, me soltando do aperto. – E se eu estivesse com ciúmes é porque estaria gostando de você, e se eu estivesse gostando de você ia te falar e aceitaria sair com você. Certo?

Ele ponderou por um segundo.

- É, certo – deu de ombros, mas não deixando de sorrir.

- Agora me dê licença, tenho que buscar minha pena.

- Não era livro? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Que seja! – exclamei, já impaciente. – Tchau. E boa noite.

Já estava numa distância considerável quando ele me chamou novamente, mas dessa vez decidi não virar, apenas parei, mostrando que eu estava ouvindo.

- Lily, apesar de eu estar namorando Sophie agora... – ele hesitou, sua voz sumindo. – Saiba que eu gosto é de você. Sempre será você...

Não soube o que fazer, muito menos o que dizer. Optei pelo mais óbvio, continuar o meu caminho sem olhar pra trás, e uma droga de sorriso insistia em aparecer nos meus lábios.

Mas que droga, mas por que ele foi falar isso?


	9. Dia das Bruxas

**Capítulo 8: Dia das Bruxas**

Lily POV:

Minha vida estava num ritmo tão rápido que quase não percebi o tempo passar. Agora com Sean no coral tudo havia mudado na dança de Valerie e uma vez ou outra Moreau aquecia Dorcas e ela cantava para nós. Não nego que odeio ela, mas também não nego que ela canta bem. E eu também treinava para meu solo, com Moreau sempre certificando de que eu não desafinaria. Eu até estava muito bem, minha voz se estendia cada vez mais.

Fora isso, muito serviço na monitoria. James e os outros ajudaram com isso quando abaixaram a guarda, e ainda mais quando sumiam assim, do nada. Ele e Remo, devo dizer. Faltou algumas vezes no coral, e nas poucas vezes que eu vi estava bem abatido. Minha cabeça logo voava para a teoria de Snape, que Remo tinha Licantropia, mas nada justificava os sumiços contínuos de Sirius, James e até mesmo Pedro. Era tudo muito estranho, mas decidi não contestar.

E por falar em James, estou o evitando o máximo possível. Geralmente quando eu chegava ao salão principal ou na sala comunal ele estava com Sophie, então eu mantinha minha distância. A única vez que ele pelo menos veio falar comigo foi para me perguntar se eu iria ao jogo de quadribol, o primeiro da temporada, contra Lufa-Lufa. Mas é claro que eu não fui, ainda mais pelo fato de Amos estar no time. O resultado foi um massacre; parece que o novo goleiro, o amigo de Sean, não deixou passar uma bola, o que garantiu facilmente a vitória.

Muitas redações e deveres para fazer, trabalhos enormes. Os professores realmente não deram nenhum pingo de trégua. Isso fora os discursos apavorantes dos N.I.E.M.'s.

Tudo estava indo bem, depressa. O coral ficava mais e mais divertido, todo mundo amigo de todo mundo – no meu caso, exceto Dorcas. Com o passar dos dias Remo melhorava a aparência e logo estava vendo a hilaridade que era Jason dançar – o pior do grupo. Diferente de John e Emelina, que eram com certeza os melhores. Minha voz estava cada vez melhor, a de Maria nem se fala, e Alice finalmente conseguiu cantar afinadamente "Tonight", em meio a aplausos. E, quando me dei conta, faltava apenas uma semana para o dia das bruxas.

Emelina estava desesperada para achar o último membro, e acabou nos infectando com esse desespero. Maria já deu a ideia de subornar alguém para entrar, mas Moreau recusou a dica; disse que uma hora ou outra alguém ia se inscrever.

Alice e Franco estavam mais próximos que nunca, quem não os conhece já pensa que estão namorando. Jason e Maria discutiam toda vez que se encontravam, e, infelizmente, Amos nunca mais veio falar comigo. Pensei em marcar a reunião de monitores para depois da competição, coisa que todo mundo já estava comentando.

As vezes me paravam nos corredores pra me fazer algumas perguntas, e, no caso de alguns sonserinos, começaram a fazer provocações nenhum pouco agradáveis, assim como faziam nos jogos de quadribol. Mas a que realmente causou foi Nina Stanley.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Moreau disse, irritado, quando ela entrou na sala durante nosso ensaio.

- Desejar boa sorte, ora pois – ela sorriu perigosamente, enquanto nós nos entreolhávamos. – A competição está bem próxima, e quero que seja algo bem... amistoso.

Moreau não parecia muito contente, mas não era a toa. A mulher era mais falsa do que aquelas amiguinhas da Gravelle juntas.

- Bom, então é isso! – Nina falou, e então ergueu a varinha. – Tenho um presentinho pra vocês, espero que agrade.

E balançou a varinha. O que aconteceu a seguir foi o caos; todos os instrumentos, inclusive o piano, junto com outros objetos quebráveis, explodiram, fazendo um barulho estridente. Corremos para o canto da sala o mais rápido possível, aos gritos. Moreau parecia que ia cuspir fogo.

- Ops... – ela fingiu susto. – Feitiço errado.

- Saia daqui, agora! – Moreau rosnou, e foi o que ela fez, mas não antes de se virar e dar um aceno.

A sorte é que somos bruxos, e foi tão fácil consertar quanto quebrar. Logo a sala estava intacta novamente, e voltamos ao ensaio.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Que cor vocês acham melhor? – Alice estendeu dois pedaços de tecido. – Esse vermelho ou o verde?

- Está brincando, né? – Dorcas falou. – Claro que o vermelho! Estamos na Grifinória, não na Sonserina!

- Então o vestido já está pronto? – Sophie perguntou.

Tinha nos juntado no nosso dormitório para decidi de uma vez o problema do vestido. Beth e Louise também estavam presentes, apenas observando a cena.

- Sim – Alice disse, contente. – Minha mãe é uma excelente costureira, e estilista também.

- Dá pra notar, esse modelo é lindo! – Lily falou.

- Ei, e o que os garotos vão usar? O vestido também? – brinquei.

- Só uma roupa social mesmo, mas vou mandar eles colocarem uma gravata de acordo com a cor do vestido – Alice disse, animada.

- Alice, por que você não veste ele para ver como fica no corpo? – Emelina sugeriu, e todas apoiaram, curiosas.

- Tudo bem, mas vou ter que tomar cuidado. Esse é o modelo para todos os outros. E ainda tenho que mandar para mamãe de volta – ela disse, e então se ergueu e foi até o banheiro.

- Com certeza ficaria muito melhor se eu fosse provar – Dorcas deu de ombros.

- Esse vestido ficaria muito melhor na Madame Pince, do que em você – Lily retrucou, e as duas trocaram olhares raivosos.

- Estou tão ansiosa para sexta! – Louise comentou.

- Imagina se a gente não – Emelina falou com certo tremor. – E ainda não conseguimos o último membro!

Então a porta se abriu, e Alice saiu, o que causou suspiros e gritos histéricos.

- É lindo! – comentamos.

Era um tomara-que-caia de um vermelho sangue, meio cumprido, mas lindo. Tinha pedrinhas como detalhe e um lacinho em volta da cintura, com mais pedrinhas. Alice girou e dava para ver as camadas com uma espécie de flores costuradas.

- Nossa, é maravilhoso! – Beth disse, colocando sua inseparável caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores do lado. – É realmente lindo! Nossa!

- Eu disse que minha mãe é ótima pra essas coisas! – Alice falou com orgulho. – E é bem rápida também, quinta-feira mesmo ela já vai mandar todos.

- Será que ela poderia fazer um pra mim? – Beth perguntou, esperançosa. – Eu achei realmente bonito, mas não se preocupe. Eu pago.

Antes que Alice respondesse, soltei um grito. A ideia surgiu feito um jato na minha cabeça.

- Beth! Beth! Beth! – falei, pulando freneticamente. – É o seguinte, você pode ter esse vestido somente para você, sem pagar se...

- Entrar para o coral! – Emelina se pôs de pé num pulo, entendendo minha ideia. – Além de ter outros vestidos das outras apresentações também.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio, e Beth olhou para as outras, que sorriam e assentiam, incentivando.

- Eu? Entrar para o coral? – ela fez uma cara de desagrado, mas por fim sorriu. – Mas quero muito doce nos bastidores.

- Yes! – vibrei, e Emelina começou a comemorar, e logo todas – exceto Dorcas – estavam pulando em cima de Beth, envolvendo nossa salvação em um abraço.

- Caramba, muito obrigada! – Emelina disse, ofegante. – Não sabe o favor que nos fez!

- Vou mandar minha mãe fazer mais um modelo – Alice disse, contagiada.

- Mas Beth, você sabe cantar? – Lily perguntou.

- E quem se importa! – falei. – Jason, John e Franco não cantam e mesmo assim estão lá.

- Na verdade, eu canto. Mas não sei se é bom – Beth mordeu o lábio.

- É só cantar qualquer coisa pra Moreau e já tá tudo certo – Emelina disse feliz. – Muito, muito obrigada!

Eu e Lily trocamos um olhar significativo: como é que ela estava ali, dormindo no mesmo dormitório, embaixo do nosso nariz e não havíamos percebido?

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Novamente, na noite daquela terça-feira, fui a última a sair da biblioteca de novo expulsa por Madame Pince. Ela deveria agradecer que sou uma aluna que de qualquer forma gosta de estudar!

E novamente fui abordada no corredor. Não, não por James, e sim por uma voz irritante e feminina, bem conhecida e odiável.

- Ora, olá Evans – Gravelle disse as minhas costas, quando eu estava prestes a virar o corredor.

- Fora da cama a essa hora? – falei, até mais duas sombras apareceram ao seu lado. – Vocês três? Detenção tripla, que ótimo!

- Eu também sou monitora Evans, vai me dar detenção? – Stanton falou.

Argh.

- Foi bom te encontrar, Evans – Gravelle sorriu falsamente. – Como está indo? Muita depressão por causa do casal atualmente mais popular de Hogwarts?

- Ahn... não. Mas acho que você sim, não é? – desafiei. – Sempre ouvi dizer que tem uma paixão secreta por ele.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, e então mudou de assunto.

- Sabe, eu estou com vergonha Evans, muita vergonha – ela disse, fazendo um muxoxo. – Do que vai acontecer sexta. Vocês vão manchar o nome da Grifinória, mais do que já está manchado. E tenho quase certeza que vão perder, e Nina Stanley vai ter razão, afinal.

- Acha isso, é? Que bom pra você – ignorei, e dei as costas.

- Só espero que você não chegue a dançar! – ela gritou. – Sabe como é, suas banhas devem atrapalhar.

E as três começaram a rir descontroladamente dessa piada totalmente sem cabimento. Me virei para encará-las.

- Vocês se acham perfeitas? – perguntei. – Pois tenho uma novidade para vocês... Vocês não são! Podem ser totalmente loiras por fora, mas por dentro são podres.

Os olhos de Gravelle brilharam de malícia.

- Quer mesmo comparar quem é podre aqui? – ela disse, aproximando-se perigosamente. – Se dermos um grau de quem é a mais ridicularizada aqui com certeza esse alguém seria...

- Você – uma voz atrás de mim completou, e eu me sobressaltei. – Sem dúvidas nenhuma, Gravelle. Você é ridícula.

Quando viu o rosto de James ficar claro, Gravelle pestanejou.

- Não sei por que você diz isso – ela disse, corada e constrangida. Seu rosto retorceu. – Nem sei do que Lily está falando.

Lily? Mas é muita falsidade para uma loira só. Nada contra loiras, mas Gravelle é uma, não posso contestar.

- Sei – ele falou com rispidez. – Bom, boa noite para vocês. Vamos, Lily?

E saímos na direção oposta. Eu estava mais perdida do que cebola em salada de frutas, mas mesmo assim decidi seguir James, que olhava para mim pelo canto do olho, sorrindo.

- Gostei das respostas que deu a elas. Está aprendendo a ignorar – ele disse, satisfeito.

Parei de andar para encará-lo, cruzando os braços.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntei.

- Porque você é minha amiga. Amigos fazem isso, não é? – ele disse, satisfeito.

- E o como sabia que estávamos lá?

- Já percebi que você adora sair da biblioteca tarde da noite – ele deu de ombros. – Só queria conversar um pouco com você, já que anda me evitando.

- Não ando te...

- Anda sim – ele interrompeu. – Lily, não quero me afastar de você.

É sério, ele é um idiota. Ele sabe que sou manteiga derretida pra essas coisas e fica falando! Que droga!

- Nem eu, James – respondi, dando um meio sorriso. – Só que eu ando meio ocupada, meio confusa. Vamos ver se depois dessa competição do coral as coisas se acalmam um pouco.

- Será isso mesmo ou é o fato de eu estar namorando agora? - ele sorriu torto. Canalha.

- É normal você querer dar atenção só ao namoro no início, e deixar os amigos meio de lado. Só estou te respeitando – expliquei.

- Aham, tá bom – ele bufou, e voltamos a andar. – Você é muito confusa, Lily Evans.

- E você é um palhaço, James Potter – brinquei, o empurrando pro lado.

Ele me empurrou de volta.

Eu empurrei mais uma vez, agora mais forte.

Ficamos nos empurrando até a sala comunal, atualmente vazia. E no meio do empurra-empurra ele acabou exagerando. Empurrou tão forte que me desiquilibrei pro lado, indo direto de encontro com a quina de uma mesa próxima. Eu, esperta, puxei sua camisa e caímos juntos, e ele serviu como meu amortecedor.

Ele gemeu de dor, e escorregamos para o chão. Mas não foi tão bem sucedido assim, vendo que eu tinha batido o cotovelo no chão. É, estava doendo.

Demoramos um pouco acariciando nossos machucados, até começarmos a rir da cena. Foi meio instantâneo, sabe? Uma hora estávamos resmungando xingamentos e agora estávamos ali, rindo feito dois retardados mentais.

- Culpa sua! – resmunguei.

- Minha? Quem foi que me puxou? – ele xingou, mas ainda estava rindo.

Rimos uns bons cinco minutos, até a parte constrangedora chegar.

Eu percebi que eu estava em cima dele. Em cima dele _mesmo_. Sentada e tudo, a mão sobre seu peito... e que peito. Droga, olha eu pensando o que não devia!

Me levantei rapidamente, constrangida, mas ele ainda ria. Pelo visto não tinha percebido.

- É... eu vou dormir – falei depressa, corando. – Até mais, James.

- Até – ele disse, e então me beijou no rosto – de novo. Canalha.

Subi rapidamente para o dormitório, sem ousar olhar pra trás. Sabia que se o fizesse, não conseguiria dormir a noite.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

As corujas invadiram o salão na manhã seguinte, e os pacotes começaram a cair por todo lado, como sempre. Minha mãe me escrevia quase todo dia, ou me mandava alguns de seus brownies deliciosos.

Mas dessa vez me surpreendi. Não era a letra da minha mãe na pequena carta de uma coruja de igreja. Abri, curioso:

_Vem me encontrar no corujal. É importante._

_Sophie M._

- Bom, rapazes – falei, colocando a carta na mochila e me levantando. – Encontro com vocês na aula.

- Chamado da namorada? – Remo disse, rindo.

O comentário fez Sirius resmungar alguma coisa, fazendo com que enchesse a boca com mais cereal. Ele andava meio estranho desde que comecei a "namorar" Sophie. Fala pouco, mas quando falava era mais piadas típicas dele. Mas o mais incrível é o fato de ele não estar com mais nenhuma garota ultimamente. Isso ainda é inacreditável.

- Pois é – falei, sorrindo e pegando uma maçã próxima. – Até mais.

Fui rápido para fora do salão, usei alguns atalhos e logo estava subindo as escadas. Sophie estava lá, acariciando a coruja que eu supunha ser dela. Qualquer um acharia estranho o fato de eu não saber se minha namorada tinha uma coruja, mas eu quase não fazia interrogatório para ela. Sempre fazíamos o teatro de ficarmos juntos, e nossa conversa geralmente era sobre as caras engraçadas que algumas garotas faziam quando olhavam nós dois ali.

- Olá, minha namorada – falei, rindo.

- É sobre isso que quero conversar – ela falou, ficando séria com humor. – Estou terminando com você.

Fingi choque.

- Mas por quê? – perguntei, colocando a mão na boca.

- Você me decepcionou, James – ela interpretava uma cara de choro. – Fiquei sabendo... que você me traiu!

- O quê? – fingi espanto mais uma vez. – Quem te disse isso?

- Gravelle – ela falou, agora definitivamente chorando – de brincadeira é claro. – Ela disse que te viu junto com Lily juntinhos ontem na sala comunal! Você me traiu!

Ah, é claro. Deveria ter verificado isso.

- Mas... mas... – balbuciei.

- Não diga nada – ela se aproximou de mim. – Está tudo acabado entre nós dois.

Ficamos sérios por alguns segundos, até cair na gargalhada. Sophie me abraçou.

- Obrigada, James. Obrigada por tudo – ela me agradeceu. – Nem sei como agradecer.

- Só fique feliz, é o suficiente – assenti.

- Pois é, foi a primeira coisa que aconteceu assim que acordei hoje – ela contou, entediada. – Gravelle e Dorcas vieram correndo me contar isso. Gravelle só não espalhou a fofoca porque Dorcas não queria que sua amiga ficasse com fama de chifruda por aí.

- Dorcas as vezes é bem conveniente – comentei, rindo.

- É – ela concordou. – E além do mais as pessoas já estão se acostumando e já pararam de falar faz tempo. Já foi o bastante.

- Claro – envolvi meu braço em seu pescoço, caminhando pra fora do corujal. – Foi muito bom te namorar, Sophie.

- Foi mesmo – ela gargalhou mais uma vez. – Ah, e James... Quero que saiba de uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntei, curioso.

- Alguns dias atrás, no coral, Lily cantou uma música, e bom – ela mordeu o lábio. – Era bem romântica, até para ela. Foi quando começamos a namorar.

Não respondi, ainda tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- What I did for love, foi a música que ela cantou. Foi bonita – Sophie sorriu mais abertamente, então se dirigiu a saída. – Obrigada por tudo, nos vemos por aí.

Minha cabeça bombardeava com aquilo, e ainda não entendia o que Sophie queria dizer com aquilo. Foi meio estranho...

É, até me senti bem com isso. E Sophie, afinal, era uma garota bem legal. E agora que nosso "namoro" terminou, minhas portas se abriram para Lily. Assim como as portas se abriram para Sirius também.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

**Ouvir: I know what boys like**

_- I know what boys like, I know what guys want, I seem them looking…_

Era muita vergonha alheia. Olhei para o lado e vi que não era apenas eu que estava boquiaberta.

_- I make them want me, I like to tease them, and they want to touch me, I never let them – _Beth cantava, ainda segurando um sapo de chocolate. Graças a Merlim ela não estava comendo enquanto cantava... – _I know what boys like, I got what boys want, I know what boys like… boys like, boys like, boys like me!_

Quando a música finalizou as palmas foram altas, e John fazia questão de assobiar.

- Ótimo, Beth! Parabéns! – Moreau sorria amarelo. Tá, ela não desafinou, mas aquela música... – Seja bem vinda!

As palmas ecoaram e Beth fez uma referência. Moreau parecia contente, mas é melhor ter Beth do que ter ninguém, não é mesmo?

- Certo, agora que temos o time completo, estamos prontos para competir! – Moreau falou, animado, e palmas e gritos animados o seguiram. – Mas agora vamos treinar os passos, ainda mais para Beth aprender tudo conosco...

Ensaiamos mais um pouco. Beth não dançava muito bem, mas ninguém era pior do que Jason. Eu já estava fazendo uma lista de defeitos e ia jogar na cara dele, sou ótima nisso. A primeira dela é sua boca. Nunca havia notado como aquela boca é enorme...

Sabíamos que estávamos cada vez próximos da competição, e até eu, Dorcas Meadowes, estava meio ansiosa.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Você terminou com Sophie? – Sirius exclamou, meio espantado e contente ao mesmo tempo, reagindo a notícia que James dera no jantar daquela noite.

- Sim – James disse indiferente, dando de ombros. – Já estávamos cansados desse namoro de fachada, e todo mundo já estava comentando. Foi o bastante para ela sair da língua do povo.

- Mas pelo jeito voltou – Rabicho comentou. – Eu já vi várias pessoas comentarem que vocês terminaram.

- Bom, o pior já passou – James falou. – Agora é bola pra frente.

- Bola pra frente – Sirius respondeu, e quando olhamos para ele vimos um sorriso presunçoso naquele rosto.

- Só te peço uma coisa, Almofadinhas – James disse, sério. – É bola pra frente, mas vê se não pisa nessa bola. De novo.

Sirius não respondeu. Ainda sorria, pensando em coisas que nós preferimos não saber.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

- Lily! Lily! Lily! – Alice e Maria chegaram correndo, agitadas, enquanto eu observava Lily estudar e estudar na sala comunal.

- Nossa, o que foi? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

- Você não sabe o que caiu nos nossos ouvidos – Alice disse, agitada.

- O quê? – agora me interessei.

- Sophie e James terminaram! – elas disseram juntas, e começaram a comemorar, esperando a relação de Lily.

- Isso é incrível! – dei meu apoio. – O que acha disso Lily?

Ela havia corado, voltando a ler seu livro.

- Er... Que pena. Terminar um namoro é triste né – Lily gaguejou. Estava na cara que ela estava feliz por dentro.

Troquei olhares com Maria e Alice. Era fato, Lily estava gostando de James. Mas não está negando isso somente a nós. Está negando a ela mesma.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Ainda não estou acreditando nisso! – Geovana exclamou, no dormitório naquela noite, quando contei que havia "terminado" com James. – James Potter! Você é louca?

- Bem, eu achei o mais certo a fazer – Dorcas falou, me lançando um olhar significativo. – Estou orgulhosa de você, Sophie.

- Obrigada – falei, rindo. – Estava com saudades de ser solteira.

- Ah, claro. Agora todos os garotos vão correr atrás de você. Isso é o que geralmente acontece quando se envolve com um maroto – Audrey disse.

- Espero que não – falei rapidamente.

- Marotos a parte, espero que novas pessoas apareçam pra você, So – Emelina sorriu.

- Acho que não quero nada agora.

- E por que você nem está triste? – Geovana perguntou, desconfiada. – Era para você está aos prantos por causa do término do namoro.

- Er... Não ficamos tanto tempo assim juntos para eu sentir algo mais forte – inventei no momento. Eu estava ficando boa nisso.

- Faz sentido – Audrey deu de ombros.

Só Emelina sabia o real motivo daquilo tudo, e graças a Merlim ela não contou nada a Dorcas.

A única coisa que me sobrou agora é me empanturrar de caldeirões de chocolate, e se engordar, usar meus métodos. Imagina se eu não entrar no vestido! Tenho que estar apresentável para sexta-feira.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Nunca tive uma quinta-feira tão apressada e apreensiva. As aulas quase foram imperceptíveis, já que minha cabeça estava na primeira competição amanhã. Tremia só de pensar, e nem consegui comer direito no almoço.

Moreau havia nos levado para o auditório para o ensaio final, combinando os lugares que ficaríamos e como eu entraria. Meu solo abriria a apresentação, e eu ia ter que entrar pelos fundos, passar pela plateia até o palco. Só de pensar nisso já senti um frio do estômago.

Nervosa, nem fui jantar. Fiquei estudando na sala comunal mesmo, onde o silêncio havia se instalado. Só eu, Maria e Alice estávamos lá, já que as outras garotas estavam no jantar. Beth insistiu para ir pro salão.

Mais tarde, no dormitório, eu lia, mesmo sem me concentrar, meu livro de Herbologia. Maria estava deitada olhando para o nada, pensando em não sei o quê. Alice estava na janela, a espera do pacote da sua mãe. Nem queria pensar na possibilidade de algo dar errado com os vestidos.

- Ah! Está vindo! – ela exclama de repente, e eu e Maria ficamos de pé num pulo. Uma sombra meio grande avançava no luar, e Alice escancarou a janela para deixar a coruja entrar. Um frio gelado tomou conta do quarto.

A coruja parecia cansada, já que o pacote era enorme, cheio de panos vermelhos pra todo lado. Corri a alimentá-la, enquanto Alice verificava se tudo estava certo.

Mais tarde naquela noite nos juntamos novamente no dormitório para fazer a prova. Graças a Merlim tudo estava certo, e várias meninas de vermelho estavam numa longa briga pelo espelho. Alice tinha razão ao elogiar sua mãe, estava tudo muito incrível.

Amanhã já é sexta-feira. É, tudo vai dar certo.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Sexta-feira. MERLIM, ERA SEXTA-FEIRA!

Levantei nervosa, olhando se o vestido ainda estava ali. Sabe como é, sempre bom confirmar. Nem queria ir para a aula hoje, de tanto nervosismo. Hogwarts inteira nos observando! Ali, nos vendo cantar e dançar! Todas aquelas pessoas! Meu estômago não estava muito bom...

Andei pelo quarto procurando o que fazer para me ocupar, já que havia acordado mais cedo que pretendia.

Logo Dorcas e Sophie acordavam, resmungando. Começaram a briga habitual de toda manhã pra quem usaria o banheiro primeiro e Dorcas ganhou. Sophie parecia nervosa, mas até que estava sabendo controlar isso.

Ao contrário de mim. Oh, meu Merlim!

As aulas passaram mais depressa que eu previa e o coral era o assunto de todos. Ninguém comentava nada além disso, e McGonagall teve que fazer suas piores caras carrancudas para controlar o falatório. Mas eu jurava ter visto ela desejar boa sorte para Lily, assim que o sinal tocou.

Por onde eu passava não tinha uma só vez que alguém não olhasse para mim, e algumas cochichavam com as outras. Ninguém sabe que isso incomoda e é estupidamente irritante? Mas eu estava nervosa já com isso para ter mais o que reclamar ainda. Lily também. Acho que eu e ela estávamos no mesmo grupo, já que:

Jason só ficava lendo; Dorcas ficava espalhando pra todo mundo que o solo principal era o dela; Sophie ficava calada, olhando para o nada; Remo estava tranquilo, como sempre; Beth comia sapos de chocolate para desestressar; John fazia piadas; Sean dizia estar sossegado, pois os N.O.M.'s quase o fazia esquecer disso; Maria ficava reclamando alguma coisa sobre Jason; Alice estava meio nervosa, mas tinha Franco pra acalmá-la, e ele também estava totalmente calmo.

Só espero que esse estresse não acabe me atrapalhando na hora agá, senão vou acabar tendo uma crise.

* * *

><p><span>Pedro POV:<span>

- Então, é hoje – Almofadinhas comentou, e olhamos para ele. Estávamos no jantar do dia das bruxas, onde todo o salão estava enfeitado e a mesa estava completamente cheia de tudo que se pode imaginar. Era hoje que eu me acabo.

- Está nervoso? – James perguntou a Aluado, que balançou a cabeça.

- Não muito. Sou tranquilo pra essas coisas – ele deu de ombros.

- Mas você não disse que ia sair mais cedo ou mais tarde desse coral? – perguntei, de boca cheia.

- Não é um pesadelo. É até divertido – ele sorriu.

- Mas do que vocês estão falando? – Sirius interrompeu.

- Do coral – James franziu a testa. – Não foi a isso que você se referiu?

- Claro que não! – Sirius bufou.

- Então, o que é hoje? – perguntei.

- O dia em que vou concretar meus planos – Sirius falou com um sorriso esquisito. – Planejei tudo hoje.

- Não me diga que tem Sophie no meio – James se apressou a falar.

- Sophie! – Sirius bufou novamente. – Passado, tudo passado.

- Então do que é que você está falando? – Remo perguntou.

- Não posso dizer.

- Peraí! – James disse, alto. – Como assim Sophie é passado? Você é louco? Depois de todo aquele escarcéu de eu estar namorando com ela, e o fato de ter a beijado, tudo... Passado?

- Exatamente. Não vale a pena ficar se remoendo a toa, não é mesmo? – Sirius disse.

Era evidente que Pontas estava se mordendo para dar um belo soco na cara de Almofadinhas. Mas eu não estava muito interessado, confesso.

E pelo visto nem Aluado.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Ainda estava curtindo a paisagem que era o salão todo enfeitado com aquelas abóboras gigantes e morcegos por toda parte, sem falar no chapéu abóbora berrante que Dumbledore estava usando. Então, de repente, Emelina acompanhada de Dorcas e Sophie vem correndo em nossa direção.

- Garotas, vamos! – ela disse, meio pálida. – Daqui a uma hora estaremos nos apresentando! Vamos logo!

- O quê? – Lily se engasgou. – Mas já?

- Claro! Senão fica muito tarde, vamos! – ela disse, e eu, Lily, Maria e Beth nos levantamos com pressa. Muitos prestavam atenção, totalmente curiosos.

Curiosa eu também fiquei quando olhei para a mesa da Corvinal, onde tinha vários lugares vazios, assim como Stanley não estava presente na mesa dos funcionários, nem Moreau.

Emelina também puxou os garotos, e logo nós doze estávamos correndo até o dormitório e dali para o auditório, nas salas detrás do palco onde ficava a "sala de espera", se é assim que podemos dizer. Moreau já nos esperava.

- Muito bem pessoal, vamos nos preparar – falou, nervoso.

As garotas logo correram para o banheiro, e os garotos se trocariam na sala mesmo. Foi uma algazarra enquanto todas começavam a se vestir, colocar a sandália e maquiar uma as outras. Maria tinha um bom jeito para cabelos, então ela fez um penteado simples e elegante, onde as duas mechas da frente eram prendidas na parte de trás. Dorcas e Beth ajudavam na maquiagem. Lily e Emelina batiam os pés, nervosas.

Agora eu já podia ouvir vozes do lado de fora, e minha mão começou a suar fervorosamente. Tive que conjurar duas garrafas de água para Lily e Emelina, as mais nervosas ali. Como fui a primeira a me preparar, decidir espiar como estavam os meninos.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa, mas não demonstrei. A camisa social, assim como o resto do corpo, era totalmente preta, e alguns deles arranjavam dificuldade para dar nó na gravata, por ser um pouco diferente da que eles geralmente usavam. Estavam muito bonitos, talvez por ser diferente vê-los sem as roupas de sempre de Hogwarts.

Me deti um pouco em Franco, quando logo fui puxada para dentro. Parecia que Dorcas estava tendo um ataque.

- Me desculpe, mas você não é uma celebridade! – Lily discutia. – Se não percebeu todo mundo está ajudando todo mundo!

- Mas esse meu cabelo está ridículo! Eu sou a principal, eu devo ter destaque! – Dorcas retrucou.

- Por favor, alguém arrume ela logo antes que todo mundo acabe se estressando – Beth reclamou, e concordamos.

Dorcas discutiu mais um pouco com Lily, até escutarmos uma leve batida na porta.

- Garotas, estão prontas? A apresentação da Corvinal vai ser daqui a cinco minutos, vocês não querem ver? – a voz de Moreau saiu abafada atrás da porta.

- Droga, esqueci meus sapatos! – Lily reclamou.

- Tinha que ser – Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Corre lá pra buscar! Enquanto é tempo... – Maria disse.

- Mas eu vou sair assim? – ela disse, olhando para o vestido vermelho.

- Faz o seguinte. Coloque a veste por cima e prende o cabelo. Nem vai aparecer – Sophie sugeriu, e as duas trocaram sorrisos.

Lily saiu um pouco antes de todas estarmos relativamente prontas, e logo se juntamos aos meninos. Eles ficaram bastante surpresos ao ver aquele mutirão de garotas de vermelho, e alguns chegaram a corar. Emelina correu para Remo, onde começaram a conversar entre risos. Vi Dorcas jogar um olhar desafiador para Jason, e Maria e Sophie corriam para conversar com Sean, que girava as duas, elogiando-as.

Me aproximei de Franco. Ele estava totalmente ruborizado, pigarreou e disse:

- Você... Você está linda! – ele disse, e me juntei a ele pra corar.

- Obrigada, você também.

Então logo nos dirigimos ao corredor ao lado dos bastidores para ver o grupo da Corvinal se apresentar. Ninguém nos via dali, o que era bom, e tínhamos uma ótima visão dali.

Estava completamente cheio. Não tinha um lugar vago! E pior, não tinha só alunos de Hogwarts, assim como moradores de Hogsmeade e outros bruxos. Mas os que realmente chamaram atenção foram duas fileiras ocupadas totalmente por bruxos vestindo roupas azul-marinho.

- Mas quem são aqueles bruxos ali? – Sean perguntou.

- Os juízes – Moreau informou. – São compostos por funcionários do Ministério, alguns moradores de Hogsmeade, Dumbledore, e...

- Nossa! Aquele é Dikson Spencer! – Jason exclamou. – É o famoso vocalista da banda bruxa "Os hipogrifos".

- E aquele não é o homem do rádio? – Franco perguntou.

- É, e nossa! – John praticamente gritou nos nossos ouvidos, seguido por várias reclamações. – É o apanhador dos Cannons!

Ficamos grande parte tentando identificá-los. Eram vinte ou mais, todos esperando pela primeira apresentação. Dei mais uma olhada ao redor. Meu Merlim, estava completamente cheio!

- Senhoras e senhores – falou uma voz vinda do além, talvez. Mas depois reconheci de Sam Weasel, garoto da Lufa-Lufa que também narra os jogos de quadribol -, com vocês, o coral da casa da Corvinal!

Voltei meu olhar pro palco, que agora tinha as grandes cortinas vermelhas fechadas, mas quando abriu me deparei com vários lustres brilhosos enfeitando o palco, e mais algumas faixas gigantes com as cores da Corvinal ao fundo. É, Dumbledore não economizou esforços para fazer um belo show. Além de tudo agora tinha um palco extra, onde as garotas estavam nos degraus de cima e de baixo, posicionadas, enquanto as palmas ainda não haviam cessado. Caramba, Merlim, os vestidos eram lindos! Um rosa claro com uma fita também – droga –, e um tecido de seda, totalmente delicado. Quando achei que nada mais ia ser pior, elas começaram a cantar.

**Ouvir: Yeah!**

_- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._ – fez-se um coro, até uma garota alta, do sétimo ano que eu conheci da aula de Herbologia, foi para o centro do palco para cantar.

_- A-Town's Down! Yeah, ok! _

_- Ush Ush Ush…_

_- Let's go!_

_- Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah! _– elas começaram a dançar, uma coreografia intacta e perfeita, totalmente sincronizada._ – Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeaah!_

Olhei para os outros. Estavam totalmente boquiabertos, até mesmo Moreau! Emelina estava verde. Imagino como Lily estaria se estivesse aqui par ver.

Enquanto isso a plateia já batia palmas. Daqui a pouco começaram os assobios e os gritos. Alguns começaram a cantar juntos. Logo estavam de pé, e os juízes sorriam.

Oh, meu Merlim. É mais difícil do que eu pensava.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Eu já escutava vozes no auditório, femininas especificamente. Seria Grifinória? Se fosse eu vou arrebentar a cara do Sirius.

- Almofadinhas! O que você quer? – rosnei, apressado. – Por que estamos aqui?

Tínhamos entrado no camarim, e nem sinal de ninguém por ali, o que me fez pensar que todos já teriam se apresentado. Mas como ouvi o boato que Corvinal seria primeiro, espero que tenha sido assim.

- Calma, tenho que ter certeza! – ele falou de dentro do banheiro. – Achei! Segura aqui pra mim.

E me jogou nada mais nada menos que um sutiã!

- Almofadinhas! Pra que você pegou isso? – perguntei, irritado. – Isso é o que estava planejando, cachorro? Droga, vamos perder a apresentação da Grifinória, e alguém pode aparecer!

- Cara, você está parecendo uma menininha todo preocupado! – ele resmungou. – Faz o seguinte, fica lá fora vendo se alguém não aparece. Desarrumei tudo aqui...

Antes que eu entrasse lá e metesse um soco na cara dele, decidi fazer o que ele tinha sugerido. Um sutiã? Ele veio aqui para pegar um sutiã? Com certeza era de Beth, não tenho dúvidas...

- James? – uma voz me chamou, chegando no corredor.

- Lily? – perguntei surpreso, e escondi o sutiã atrás das costas rapidamente. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto – ela me olhou desconfiado. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Sirius ficou apertado, queria usar o banheiro – dei de ombros. Bom, modéstia a parte, sou ótimo para inventar histórias. – Mas e você, não vai se apresentar agora?

- Pois é! Estou totalmente atrasada, esqueci meus sapatos e... – ela parou de falar de repente, reparando na minha postura. – O que você tem aí atrás?

Droga.

- Er... nada – falei rapidamente, meu dom de inventar histórias indo embora nessa hora. – Bom, é... Foi bom te encontrar aqui. Desejar boa sorte. E finalmente vou poder te ver cantar!

- Acho que não sou tudo isso, mas... Obrigada! – ela falou, meio nervosa. – E obrigada por ter vindo também...

- Dê o melhor de si, e acredite, sendo confiante você consegue tudo – continuei, querendo esganar o Sirius.

Mas tudo fugiu na minha cabeça com o que Lily fez a seguir. Envolveu meu pescoço em um abraço, e pude sentir seu perfume invadir minhas narinas completamente. Fiquei paralisado, tal o choque, e quando ela se separou tinha um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigada mais uma vez – falou, baixo, enquanto eu só conseguia olhar naqueles olhos tão verdes...

- Tá tudo certo, arrumei tudo e... – Sirius apareceu abruptamente no portal, então viu Lily ali. – Lily! Como vai?

- Oi, Sirius! – ela falou contente.

- Er... Nós já estamos indo! – falei, puxando o cachorro pelas vestes, e andando de costas para que Lily não me visse com o sutiã nas mãos. – Boa sorte novamente, Lily!

Ela acenou para nós, sorrindo, enquanto eu ainda absorvia tudo o que tinha acontecido. Por fim não fiquei tão bravo com Sirius, mas só pelo fato de que foi quase impossível encontrar lugares vagos no auditório depois.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Mal fiquei ali observando os dois sumirem quando todo mundo veio pra cima de mim, discutindo, reclamando, pestanejando.

- Impossível! Impossível ganhar delas! – Beth vinha dizendo.

- Você viu a roupas das miseráveis? – Alice parecia atônita.

- E aquela dança? – Emelina estava pálida.

- Vamos perder – Franco disse, pessimista.

- Gente, mas o que aconteceu? – falei, enquanto tirava a capa e soltava meu cabelo, finalmente.

- Horrível, Lily, horrível! – Maria disse, irritada. – Aquelas garotas tinham roupa bonita, cantavam bem, dançavam bem! Não temos chances!

- Nunca subestime Nina Stanley... – Dorcas murmurou.

- Foi bom enquanto durou – Alice estava prestes a chorar.

- Vamos parar com isso agora! – Moreau gritou, e todos se silenciaram, fitando-o. – Acabou com isso. Corvinal foi bem? Foi. Foi aplaudido de pé, fez um ótimo show, mas nós também faremos.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Treinamos praticamente dois meses nisso, estamos preparados. Mas se ficarem se lamentando que eles foram bons, vocês não poderão ser melhores! – ele continuou, sério. – Está na hora de vocês mostrarem a que veio, lembrarem de todo esse tempo que treinaram, se divertiram! E não importa quem ganha e perde!

- Claro que importa – Dorcas sussurrou, e Sophie lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Agora, quem está junto? – Moreau estendeu o braço.

John foi o primeiro, depois Franco, Jason e logo corri para lá também. Pouco depois todas as mãos estavam juntas, e entre risos as erguemos no ar, e gritamos:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Dei uma última espiada pra fora da cortina. Estava tudo cheio, tudo mesmo. Não sei se estava preparada, mas agora já era. Tudo tremia, perna, mãos, tudo. Logo a música começaria e eu tinha que entrar e cantar, na frente de toda Hogwarts.

Ouvi alguém se aproximar de mim. Era Moreau, sorrindo.

- Está pronta, Lily? – perguntou, com uma voz tranquila.

- Não sei – falei com sinceridade.

- Você vai conseguir – ele colocou a mão sobre meu ombro, e sorriu. – E sabe por quê? Porque desde a primeira vez que te vi subir no palco eu vi que por trás da farsa de cantar mal existia alguém talentoso. É só deixar esse alguém tomar conta de você.

Sorri pra ele, com dificuldade, mas sorri.

- Acredite que você consegue. Você é uma das mais talentosas no grupo – ele me incentivou.

- E se eu não conseguir a nota final? – perguntei, temerosa.

- Claro que consegue. É só querer – ele sorriu. – E eu vou estar lá pra aplaudir.

Ele deu um leve tapinha nas minhas costas e se afastou. É, Moreau era uma pessoa bem legal.

Eu sabia que estava pronta. Eu sentia a ansiedade pulsar em minhas veias, minhas mãos suarem, minhas pernas bambearem. Caramba! Era só um musical! Só cantar, dançar e pronto. Parecia fácil demais. Pelo menos ao falar.

Tentei manter a calma, respirei fundo. Vamos lá Lílian, você consegue. Cante ao mesmo som em que você grita com os alunos sapecas que atormentam sua vida nos corredores. Mas grite "docemente".

- Senhoras e senhores – uma voz anunciou –, com vocês o coral da casa da Grifinória!

Certo. Estava na hora. Respirei fundo mais uma vez, dei uma espiada na janela escura que refletia a noite lá fora.

Abri as cortinas e entrei.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

**Ouvir: Don't Rain on My Parade**

A música começou, e logo depois uma voz meio familiar começou a cantar, vinda não sei da onde:

_- Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter, don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade!_

Então todas as cabeças se viraram para olhar uma ruiva saindo das cortinas atrás de nós, sorrindo.

Lily. Aquela era Lily!

_- Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to, if someone takes a spill it's me and not you!_ – ela vinha entre as fileiras. – _Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!_

Inacreditável. Simplesmente inacreditável.

_- I'm marching my band out , I'm beating my drum!_ – ela entrou em uma fileira lateral. _- And if I'm fanned out… Your turn at bat, sir, at least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it…_

Olhei para meu amigo do meu lado. Estava parecendo uma criança entrando numa loja de doces, só faltava babar. Tinha a expressão mais boba que já vi.

_- But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection, a freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shine apple of an eye!_ – era impossível que aquela voz fosse dela. Era? Então ela começou a andar em direção ao palco, todos os olhares e holofotes (com certeza a base de magia) nela. _- I gotta fly once, I gotta try once! __Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see , I gotta have my bite, sir…_

E nessas alturas ela já estava no palco, andando pra lá e pra cá, carismática. Sua voz era totalmente afinada, meio fina meio doce. Não sabia explicar, mas que a ruiva estava dando um show, isso estava.

_- Get ready for me love 'Cause I'm a comer! I simply gotta march my heart's a drummer, don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade!_

E agora que dava pra ver direito, Lily era quase irreconhecível. O vermelho destacava na sua pele branca, e seu cabelo que geralmente andava preso agora estava solto, descendo até a cintura, num emoldurado elegante. Ouvi Pontas murmurando "Meu Merlim..." aqui do meu lado.

_- I'm gonna live and live now , get what I want, I know how. One roll for the whole shebang , one throw that bell will go clam. __Eye on the target and wam, one shot, one gun shot and BANG!_ – sua voz ecoou no auditório, onde o silêncio era total fora a música. - _Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am... _– e então, nessa hora, ela caminhou até a cortina, ficando de costas para a plateia, e abriu os braços, fazendo com que as cortinas se abrissem e revelasse todos os outros membros do coral ali. Vi Alice, Maria, Sophie... Como estava deslumbrante. Achei Aluado. Estava elegante, o lobão. – _I'll march my band out! __I'll beat my drum! And if I'm fanned out… Your turn at bat, sir, at least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it… Get ready for me life, 'cause I'm a comer, I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer ! Nobody, no, nobody… is gonna… rain on my… pa… raaaade!_

Ainda me perguntava como ela não morreu sufocada quando gritou daquele jeito, quando todo o auditório se ergueu aos aplausos, e Lily ofegou, respirando alto. Os aplausos eram altos e fortes, e Lily sorriu. Dava pra ver ela corar daqui. Assobiei alto, e os aplausos pareciam não ter fim.

Um tempo depois ela fez a reverência, e partiu para o próximo número.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Nunca fiquei tão orgulhoso de uma aluna como fiquei de Lily. Parecia totalmente profissional seu modo de cantar, sua voz, seu carisma... Não foi a toa que os aplausos duraram mais que qualquer um, e consegui localizar Stanley do outro lado da cortina, e lhe lancei um sorriso desafiador.

E então não demorou muito pra Valerie começar:

**Ouvir: Valerie**

Assim como ensaiei todo esse tempo, era o que eles estavam fazendo ali, no palco. Quase cheguei a me emocionar, vendo tudo dando certo.

- _Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_ – Dorcas cantou, seguida pelas vozes de fundo que uma vez já me dera trabalho. _– And I think of all the things what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture!_

Olhei para os juízes, e tinham um sorriso aprovador.

_- 'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_ – Dorcas continuava, dançando pra lá e pra cá do palco, e, como ensaiado, John e Emelina vieram a frente, caprichando nos passos. _- And I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me! __Why won't you come on over Valerie?_

Chegou a parte do refrão, a que eu mais temia. Emelina fora para perto de Dorcas, enquanto os pares se formavam rapidamente para a dança combinada, fazendo a voz de fundo. Até John e Emelina finalmente combinarem, e John soltar seu tão aguardado salto mortal. A plateia vibrou.

_- Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water _– a coreografia ficava mais e mais sincronizada._ - And I think of all the things, what you're doing, and in my head I make a picture!_

Agora a plateia já estava de pé, aplaudindo e assobiando. Os juízes anotavam.

_- 'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress_ – Dorcas mandava a ver na letra. Bom, pelo menos seu orgulho garantia a perfeição. - _Won't you come on over? __Stop making a fool out of me... Why won't you come on over Valerie?_

_- Yeah, Valerie, Valerie… -_ elas cantavam, e dançavam agitados. Nunca tinha visto eles assim, sorrindo e, acima de tudo, se divertindo.

Agora era vez de Emelina fazer o passo crucial. Conseguiu. A plateia vibrou mais uma vez.

_- Why won't you come on over Valerie?_ – Dorcas finalizou, e o auditório ecoou de palmas e gritos, agitados, pulando, assobiando…

Vi aqueles garotos e garotas, tão tímidos de início, se juntarem em um abraço mútuo, agitados, fazendo a reverência e comemorando, finalmente, o sucesso.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Fomos incríveis! – entramos nos bastidores depois de muito comemorar no palco. – Tão bons quanto aquelas idiotas da Corvinal!

- É isso aí! – Jason disse. – Fomos até melhor!

Vibramos, festejamos mais um pouco, até eu dar a ideia a Sean de erguer Lily no alto. Foi o que Remo e Franco fizeram, assim como sobrou para John e Sean levantarem Dorcas também. Lily sorria, corada.

- Eu te odeio, mas parabéns, você foi muito bem – ouvi Lily comentar com Dorcas no alto.

- Eu sei – ela deu de ombros em resposta. – Você também.

E elas trocaram um aperto de mão. Bom, é melhor que nada...

Ainda festejávamos quando Moreau entrou na sala, e atacamos ele e o erguemos no ar também. Coitado, ficou todo espantado... Mas eu sei que Maria e Dorcas se aproveitaram disso.

- Obrigado, obrigado – ele disse, arfante, depois de um tempo até colocarmos no chão. – Vocês foram excelentes! Nunca senti tanto orgulho! Mas...

- Ih, lá vem energia negativa – Alice resmungou.

- Vocês ainda não sabem o resultado, temos que aguardar até os juízes se decidirem – Moreau falou, e ficamos meio abatidos.

- Temos muitas chances? – Beth perguntou.

- Com certeza! – ele falou, animado. – Vou dar uma olhada lá fora e volto para avisar quando anunciarão o resultado. Aproveitem para descansar.

- Ah, é disso que eu preciso – Maria suspirou, tirando as sandálias. – Dançar de salto é pior coisa que existe.

Ficamos ali ora fazendo comentários ora se saciando com água, esperando, meio ansiosos, pelo resultado.

Será que fomos bons o bastante?

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Foi caminhando em busca de algum jurado, para que assim anunciasse a hora do resultado, que encontrei com aqueles cabelos loiros na minha frente.

- Olá, Stanley – forcei educação.

- Olha se não é o Moreau – ela sorriu, pondo as mãos na cintura. – Está pronto para ser... melecado pela derrota?

Melecado? Essa mulher enlouqueceu.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso – respondi, sorrindo tão falsamente quanto ela. – Suas garotas foram boas, mas os meus foram melhores.

- Elas vão ganhar, porque elas se esforçaram ao máximo.

- E o que você disse a elas se elas não ganhassem? – perguntei com sarcasmo. – Ia descontar nos pais delas?

- Não. Pior. Falei que ia desistir delas – ela respondeu sem hesitar, e por um momento tive certeza que aquilo era verdade.

- Você é mais repugnante que...

- Veja bem com o que você vai me comparar – ela falou, apontando seu dedo magro em minha direção. – Mas voltando ao assunto do coral. Você acha mesmo que vai ganhar com Amy Winehouse? Aquela cantora é uma péssima influência.

- E você por acaso acha que rappers são boa influência? – perguntei, com uma risada.

Estava prestes a responder, quando um dos juízes apareceu no corredor.

- Ah, aí estão vocês! – ele disse, sorrindo. – Tragam suas equipes. O resultado será anunciado.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

De volta ao palco, eu estava muito mais nervosa do que antes de me apresentar. Seria ótimo ganhar na competição de abertura, e já seria um ponto garantido, e...

Droga. Localizei aquele idiota no meio da multidão. Mas por que, por Merlim, de tantas pessoas naquele lugar eu tinha que achar justo ele?

Tentei esquecer isso. Dumbledore caminhava com um envelope em mãos, e Emelina segurou minha mão, e podia sentir o tanto que suava. Demos todos as mãos, olhando desafiadores para a outra equipe.

- Todas as equipes estão de parabéns – Dumbledore sorriu, usando o Sonorus. – Fizeram um excelente show. Devo ressaltar que as duas foram absolutamente cativantes.

Fala logo essa droga de resultado. Já estou ficando histérica. E Emelina vai quebrar meus dedos a qualquer instante.

- Mas apenas uma teve a preferência dos juízes – ele continuou, abrindo o envelope. – Apenas uma ganhou a maioria dos votos...

Merlim... Merlim...

- E a casa vencedora da primeira competição de corais é... – ele puxou o papel, leu. E sorriu. – Grifinória!

Foi uma explosão de gritos de comemoração entre todos nós, pulando freneticamente e se abraçando. Emelina quase teve um treco, e todos pulavam e festejavam. Só me lembro de ter visto Maria e Jason se abraçarem, esquecendo completamente que supostamente se odiavam.

A plateia também havia se erguido e aplaudiam e assobiavam. Abraçamos Moreau também, que eu tenho certeza lançou um olhar desafiador a Nina, que não tinha uma cara muito boa.

Fiquei observando ela por um momento, já que estava cansada de pular e de gritar. Ela tinha cara que tinha comido algo muito ruim, então ela olhou pra cima. E sorriu.

Acompanhei seu olhar ao mesmo tempo em que eu percebia que algo estava errado ali. Aquele cheiro era muito familiar... e a cor...

Não deu tempo para pensar. Logo todos ali, da Grifinória, é claro, estavam envolvido por aquela gosma verde e nojenta. Senti aquela sensação novamente, senti o negócio escorrer pelas minhas vestes e cabelo, escutei os gritos apavorados das outras garotas...

Limpei os olhos, já que aquilo havia me deixado completamente cega, e olhei em volta. Nina e as garotas da Corvinal riam descaradamente, e Dumbledore, intacto por sorte, olhava com evidente surpresa. A plateia se silenciou por um momento, mas segundos depois estavam caindo na gargalhada.

Olhei para os outros. John era o único que estava achando a situação engraçada.

Mais um momento rindo, Lily foi a primeira a se retirar, correndo, e logo depois Emelina, e Alice e decidi segui-las. Dorcas parecia ter começado a xingar. Corri meio receosa de escorregar e pagar mais um mico, até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

- Mas quem foi... mas o que... – Emelina encontrava o que dizer.

- Isso não teve a menor graça – Alice resmungou, limpando-se com a varinha.

- Vai começar a coçar daqui alguns minutos – avisei.

Logo vozes agitadas se aproximavam, e Dorcas, vermelha de raiva, entrava na sala, seguida por todos os outros, entre eles Moreau.

- Esse é o nosso prêmio? Tomar banho dessa gosma? – Dorcas xingava. – E Dumbledore não fez nada, nada!

- Calma, pessoal. Nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso, embora eu tenha uma suspeita – ele franziu a testa.

- Stanley? Mas ela estava com a gente o tempo inteiro! – Maria disse. – E pra conseguir controlar aquele tanto de gosma tem que ser muito bom em magia!

- Eu não sei – Moreau tentou nos acalmar. – Eu vou averiguar. Mas se eu fosse vocês se limpavam logo, e usem o feitiço Anti-Coceira.

Só por precaução, eu havia aprendido o feitiço um tempo depois de sair da ala hospitalar aquela vez. Começamos, então, a nos limpar, silenciosamente.

- Aquela gosma pareceu ter entrado até no cérebro – John comentou, dando tapas na cabeça.

- Se eu pego quem fez... vai pagar muito caro! – Dorcas disse, irritada.

- O que importa é que ganhamos – Remo disse.

- Que ótimo modo de vitória! – Beth falou.

- Com certeza quem fez isso estava a fim de sacanear – Jason falou. – Essas pessoas que gostam de fazer brincadeiras sem graças...

- Sonserinos? – Alice arriscou.

- Nunca se sabe – Franco deu de ombros.

- Eu desconfio de alguém – Lily, que até agora não tinha feito nenhum comentário, colocou-se de pé e rapidamente caminhou pra fora da sala, pisando forte, mesmo ainda ter resíduos da gosma.

- Lily! Lily! – Maria e Sean correram até a porta. – Aonde você vai?

Depois de estarmos relativamente limpos, nós garotas decidimos tirar o vestido pra voltar a sala comunal, então nos trancamos no banheiro de novo para nos trocar.

- Esse idiota, acha isso engraçado né? – Dorcas ainda reclamava.

- Pra você ver o que eu passei quando você jogou aquela gosma em mim – falei.

Isso fez com que ela parasse de reclamar, pelo menos em voz alta.

- Ei, alguém viu meu sutiã por aí? – Beth perguntou, olhando ao redor.

Eu ainda me perguntava quem que está por trás disso. E quem Lily pensa que está por trás disso.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Quando Lily havia entrado por aquela cortina, tive certeza que nunca mais tiraria os olhos dela. Estava simplesmente perfeita, e eu nunca tinha a visto assim. Seus longos cabelos ruivos que eu tanto gosto soltos, balançando no ritmo que ela cantava e dançava. Aquele vestido vermelho dando tanto contraste a seus olhos verdes... Fiquei observando ela dançar com os outros, o modo como ela contagiava o palco. Fiquei um pouco incomodado quando ela dançou com Aluado, mas depois me acalmei. Sua voz era tão fantástica...

Então veio a gosma. Até agora não entendi aquilo.

- Quem será que fez isso? – perguntei a Almofadinhas, enquanto seguíamos pra fora do auditório lotado.

- Com certeza um gênio! – ele exclamou. – Opa, cantora a vista.

Me virei para olhar e vinha Lily, atravessando as pessoas e ganhando mais olhares. Visivelmente ela não se importava. Ainda estava meio lambuzada, e pelo visto estava irritada.

- Oi Li...

- O que você estava escondendo de mim naquela hora? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Hã? – falei, sem entender.

- Quando você estava próximo ao camarim! O que você estava segurando atrás de você? – sua voz estava meio histérica.

Olhei pra Sirius imediatamente, e ele me fez um sinal negativo.

- Não, não é nada... – passei a mão nos cabelos, incomodado.

- Ah é? – ela estreitou os olhos. – E como vou saber se aquilo não era alguma gosma verde que você estava planejando jogar na gente?

- Não... O quê? – arregalei os olhos. – Lily, nunca! Eu não fiz isso!

- Então prove! – ela me empurrou. Estava sem dúvidas descontrolada. – Prove! Me diga o que você levava com você!

- Você acha que Pontas estava carregando toda aquela gosma atrás dele? – Sirius tentou ajudar. – Isso é impossível, ruiva...

- Sim. Mas não com magia – ela insistiu. – Quem me garante que você não multiplicou a gosma depois? Existe esse feitiço sabia...

- Lily, eu estava na plateia o tempo todo! Como eu...

- Eu conheço! Conheço uma arte de vocês! Com certeza armaram isso, não foi? – ela gritou. – É por isso que estavam no camarim! Estavam armando...

- Isso é mentira!

- Claro, isso é perfeito! – ela riu desdenhosa. – Fazer um showzinho no grande show! Como se você se importasse!

- Lily... – comecei, ainda espantado com o rumo da conversa.

- Chega! Se não fosse mesmo verdade você me contaria! – seus olhos lacrimejaram. – Isso era importante pra mim, James!

Que ótimo. Como eu contaria a ela que eu estava escondendo um sutiã? Ainda por cima da colega de quarto dela? Segurei seus ombros e a encarei.

- Lily, acredite em mim. Em nós – pedi apoio a Sirius com o olhar. – Não fiz aquilo.

Ela se soltou do meu aperto.

- Eu não acredito – ela começou a se afastar, as lágrimas jorrando de seus olhos. – E não quero mais saber... de você. Fica... longe...

E dizendo isso saiu correndo mais uma vez, sumindo na multidão que sobrara.

- Isso foi...

- Estúpido? Idiota? Sem sentido? – falei, virando-me pra ele irritado. – Carma?

- Pode ser – ele deu de ombros. – Depois você conversa com ela.

- Sim. E vou contar o que eu realmente segurava – falei.

- Isso não! – Sirius falou depressa. – Pontas, como você...

- Olha aqui Sirius, chega – me virei, mais do que aborrecido. – Já estou cansado de acobertar as coisas que você faz, coisas que me impedem de fazer o que eu quero! Coisas que sempre me atrapalham!

- Não venha descontar sua raiva em mim! – ele protestou.

- A culpa real disso é sua – abri os braços, cansado. – Eu não falei pra você querer roubar o sutiã de ninguém. Agora sofra as consequências.

E sai andando. Irritado. Sem olhar pra trás.


	10. Te infernize

**Autora aqui: **Perdão pela demora a att aqui, só pra eu escrever já é uma demora, por isso já é bem difícil.

Reviews:

**Demi Lee**

Fico satisfeitíssima que tenha gostado, a continuação você vê agora *-*

Beeeeijos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Te infernize<strong>

Lily POV:

Foi uma semana inteira aguentando os comentários sobre o incidente da gosma verde. Passávamos pelos corredores e as palavras nos acompanhavam, não tinha como evitar. Mas também nos parabenizavam por termos ganhado, e, pra minha surpresa, algumas garotas da Corvinal que se apresentaram chegaram a falar conosco.

- Parabéns Lily, ótima vitória – uma delas se adiantou, cumprimentando com um aperto de mão. – Pena que não poderemos competir mais!

- Como assim? Vocês saíram do grupo? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Não, Stanley não está nos dirigindo mais – ela deu de ombros. – Mas até que é bom, ela era o inferno em pessoa...

- Mas então com quem competiremos? – Emelina perguntou.

- Ah, ela tem uma carta na manga, pode ter certeza disso – a outra garota respondeu. – Desistir não existe para ela. Com certeza vai coordenar outra casa...

A notícia correu mais rápido que o vento, junto com as mentiras que começaram a aparecer. A dúvida era: Sonserina ou Lufa-Lufa? Eu não tinha muitos palpites.

E quanto a Jam... Potter, o evitei o máximo que pude. Ele tentou falar comigo duzentas mil e quarenta e sete vezes, mas eu ignorei todas. E tive que ignorar Sean, Alice, Maria e Emelina também.

- Lily, isso é totalmente injusto! – Alice exclamou. – Como pode culpá-lo assim, sem provas?

- O que eles estariam fazendo no camarim aquela hora? Aquela história de Sirius ir ao banheiro não estava colando muito bem, sendo que tem banheiros disponíveis perto do auditório! – expliquei.

- Mas nada justifica... – Sean começou.

- E o que ele estaria escondendo de mim? Ele ficou todo vermelho! Cara de quem estava aprontando.

- Mesmo assim Lily, quem soltou aquela gosma tinha que ser muito bom em magia, magia avançada! – Maria insistiu. – Além de ter quilos de gosma tinha que ter treinado bastante para fazer o Feitiço Transportador para soltar a gosma em cima da gente.

- Os marotos não são conhecidos por serem ótimos em feitiços? Sempre explodindo e azarando todo mundo por aí? – falei com certa repugnância. – Então.

- Por que não pergunta pra Remo? Ele é um maroto e pode te dizer – Emelina deu a ideia.

- Não precisa. Eu sei que foi ele – tentei encerrar o assunto, e eles se entreolharam e suspiraram.

- Ainda acho que foi Stanley – Maria falou.

- Como? Ela estava do nosso lado o tempo todo e em nenhum momento a vi usar a varinha – Sean respondeu.

- Ela pode ter pedido para alguém – Maria disse.

- Quem? – perguntei. – Outro professor? Todos estavam ali.

- Assim como James – Alice instou.

- Ele pode estar com a varinha escondida, eu não sei! – falei, irritada. – E vamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

Mais uma vez, chuva de suspiros. Decidi ignorar, aliás, era o que eu mais estava fazendo no momento.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Eu sei que foi você – a abordei depois do jantar.

- Não faço ideia do que você está falando – Stanley sorriu.

- Será que se eu te jogar uma gosma verde você vai se lembrar?

- Está me ameaçando, Moreau? – ela riu. – Olha, a gente não vê isso todo dia.

- Foi você, não foi? – insisti.

- Como? Eu estava ali o tempo todo – seus olhos brilharam, e isso confirmava tudo.

- E sobre aquela história de ser "melecado pela derrota"? Faz algum sentido pra você?

- Mera coincidência – deu de ombros, sorrindo novamente.

- Você não presta – estreitei os olhos.

- E você é ótimo! – ela exclamou, dando um leve tapinha em meu braço, indo para a direção oposta. – Nos vemos por aí... gosminha.

- Você não presta tanto que deixou todas as garotas na mão porque perderam! – falei antes que ela virasse o corredor.

Ela parou e se virou, a cabeça tombada, olhar frio.

- Eu cumpri o que eu havia falado, mas elas não cumpriram a parte delas – deu de ombros novamente. – Mas não se preocupe. Não vou deixar você ter sorte mais uma vez. Ainda não se livrou de mim.

- Sorte? Aquilo foi merecimento – sorri de volta.

- Claro – disse com ironia e voltou a caminhar, balançando os cabelos daquele jeito irritante.

Queria entender o que se passa na cabeça daquela mulher.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Não adianta, Pontas – balancei a cabeça mais uma vez. – Já tentei falar com ela, explicar que você nunca faria isso... Mas ela sabe que você que me pediu pra falar com ela.

- Mas não fui eu! Isso é que me deixa irritado! – James bufou, quase entortando o garfo que segurava. – E tudo isso culpa de quem?

- Já parou com a TPM? – Sirius disse indiferente, suspirando.

- Eu estou dizendo que eu vou contar pra ela – James sorriu falsamente.

- Ah, claro. Fico imaginando como você faria isso – Sirius respondeu, e eu via o brilho malicioso em seu olhar. – "Olá Lily, só queria te contar o que eu realmente estava segurando. Era o sutiã da Beth!".

- Não é nada mal – James resmungou. – A não ser que você queira que depois eu tenha que fingir namorar Beth também.

- A vida amorosa sua não é problema meu – Sirius deu de ombros.

- O problema Pontas, é que você voltou à estaca zero – tentei ajudá-lo, já que Sirius estava fazendo o contrário. – Faça como no começo desse ano, tente fazer amizade com ela novamente.

James não respondeu. Parecia irritado demais. Sirius, por sua vez, mantinha uma expressão totalmente relaxada.

- Você tem que arranjar um jeito de se aproximar dela – concluí.

- Como? – James perguntou, desanimado. – Toda vez que me aproximo dela ela faz uma cara de nojo e se afasta.

- Bom, você vai ter que descobrir – sorri.

James ficou parado, olhando para o nada. Eu tive uma ideia, mas decidi deixar que ele descobrisse por si mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Lily, eu...

- Não quero ouvir sobre Potter. Não conheço nenhum Potter. Detesto qualquer Potter – interrompi brutamente, e Sean ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Calma, garota. Eu só ia te perguntar se você vai ao coral hoje.

- Claro, porque não iria? – perguntei.

- Por que eu vi no quadro de avisos que ia ter uma reunião dos monitores. Até achei que tinha sido você que havia marcado...

- Quê? Mas não marquei nada... – falei vagamente, então me lembrei. – Droga, deve ter sido Schain.

- Jenny?

- É – suspirei, nervosa. – Não é por nada não, mas essa sua amiga é muito das mandonas. Nem para me consultar primeiro! E agora tenho que faltar no coral hoje...

- Tudo bem, eu explico para eles – Sean sorriu.

E foi uma droga. Na verdade eu só queria que pelo menos dessa vez eu marcasse a droga da reunião, pra poder assim ter minha chance de falar com Amos. Mas vem Schain e estraga tudo. Francamente, como Sean convive com ela? Durante toda a reunião apenas ela falava com aquele seu tom autoritário, e nas poucas vezes que eu e os outros monitores diziam alguma coisa ela interrompia. Senti falta de Remo ali, pelo visto ele optou pelo coral...

Coisa que eu devia ter feito. Amos estava misturado com mais alguns monitores da Lufa-Lufa, e eu, apenas, estava ali, tendo que ouvir discursos monótonos de Schain.

E, pra completar meu dia, ainda encontro com _ele_ na entrada do buraco do retrato.

- Oi, Li...

- Argh! Não vem me atormentar! – o empurro pro lado pra poder entrar na sala comunal. – Não tô podendo sabe...

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou calmamente. Conheço aquele jogo.

- Não – estreitei os olhos. – E não é da sua conta.

Pffff. Hoje não é meu dia.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- O que perdi no coral hoje? – Lily vem chegando, meio vermelha e estressada, sentando junto a nós no meio das poltronas.

- Foi marcada a próxima competição – Emelina diz, já nervosa. Aquelas duas explodiriam se juntasse o nervosismo delas. – A primeira dia quinze e a segunda dia trinta.

- Como é que é? – Lily falou, espantada. – Como assim?

- Fato inédito. Terá duas competições esse mês – Alice tremeu levemente. – O que eu acho totalmente inapropriado! Como ensaiaremos em apenas quinze dias?

- E por acaso Moreau já decidiu nossa música? – Lily perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Ele nos deu algumas opções. Nada muito moderno – Maria deu de ombros.

- Era só o que me faltava. Duas competições em um mês – Lily bufou.

- Acho melhor já ir escrevendo pra minha mãe... – Alice comentou.

E era assim nossa rotina. Todo dia no coral era a mesma coisa: "Não é porque ganhamos a primeira competição que podemos desanimar" ou "Stanley não está pra brincadeiras, com certeza ela guarda um grande desafio pra gente".

E por falar nisso, era mistério completo e total sobre a escola, mas muitos chutam Sonserina... Típico. Mas não sei, aquela mulher adora mentir e esconder fatos...

E minhas notas também estavam agradando, pra minha surpresa. Poções perfeitas, feitiços perfeitos, redações feitas rapidamente... E acho que devo tudo isso ao coral, e também ao fato de que Black nunca mais me atormentara. Nem ele e nem ninguém. Voltei a ser a Sophie desconhecida de sempre, e isso era totalmente gratificante.

E parei de comer, graças a Merlim. Também estava gostando do meu peso, afinal, nada que uma alimentação balanceada não resolva.

- Você vai comer só isso? – Dorcas olha, espantada, para meu prato. – Só tem verdura aí...

- Preciso manter meu peso – dei de ombros. – Não posso exagerar.

- Exagerar? Exagerar? – Dorcas bufou. – Olhe pra você, está mais magra que um pau, se eu fosse você aproveitaria.

Tomei aquilo como um elogio. Ótima amiga eu tenho, não?

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

- Olá, Sean – ouço uma voz atrás de mim. Me sobressalto, por pouco não gritando ali, no meio da biblioteca.

Era Ben. Com aquele seu sorriso de sempre...

- Olá – ele sorri. – Por que você insiste em estudar tanto?

- N.O.M.'s – resumo, e caminho até a mesa, e vejo que ele me segue. – Onde está Jenny?

- Por aí – ele respondeu, mexendo os dedos, indiferente. – Ei, Sean.

- Fala – respondi, com medo de encará-lo.

- Se eu te contar uma coisa, promete não contar a ninguém? – ele sussurrou. Ergui os olhos, alarmado. – Principalmente você, não pode contar a ninguém. Só não estou me segurando, e Jenny já sabe...

- O que? – engoli em seco.

Ele olhou ao redor.

- Seremos rivais – falou.

- Quê?

- Eu e você. Rivais – ele disse, meio desapontado. – Estou no coral da Lufa-Lufa.

Quase caí da cadeira.

- Lufa-Lufa vai ter um coral?

- Nina Stanley nos chamou desde o começo de tudo – ele explicou rapidamente. – Antes mesmo de chamar a Corvinal. Queria ter um coral reserva.

- Isso é totalmente estúpido! – exclamei.

- Shhhhh, fale baixo – reclamou.

- Mas Ben, desde quando você canta? – não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Todo mundo sabe cantar. Treinando todo mundo sabe – ele deu de ombros. – E eu treinei. E consegui o solo principal.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo – falei, com a esperança que seja mentira.

- Não, não estou – ele mantinha-se sério.

Nos encaramos por um tempo, tempo suficiente para eu sentir minha pele corar.

- Bom – pigarrei. – Acho que você deveria ter me contado antes.

- Mas o importante é que você não conte a nenhuma daquelas... amiguinhas suas do coral.

- Seu grau de diminutivo não me afetou em nada, se quer saber – respondi, irritado.

- Prometa que não irá contar, Sean – ele falou com seriedade.

Certo, esconder alguma coisa de Lily, Emelina e Sophie, ou pior, Maria e Dorcas, estava na faixa do impossível. Mas não custava tentar.

- Certo – suspirei.

- Ótimo, sabia que podia contar com você – ele piscou, então se encaminhou pra fora da biblioteca.

Suspirei novamente.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Cansei! Cansei, Sirius! – joguei uma almofada na sua cara, e ele apenas gargalhava. – Você é um completo idiota!

- Que medinho do Jay nervosinho! – ele zombou, e já ia pegar minha varinha quando Remo e Franco entram no quarto.

- O que está acontecendo? – Aluado pergunta nem tão interessado.

- James levou outro fora de Lily e está me culpando – Sirius volta a rir, e eu podia ter certeza que tinha uma veia saltando do meu pescoço.

- Por que será? Quem é que beijou uma garota a força e acabou sobrando pra mim? Quem é que quis roubar o sutiã de outra garota e por causa disso deu uma baita confusão? – gritei, fazendo com que Rabicho despertasse de seu longo sono.

- Quem será? – Sirius franziu a testa.

- James...

- O QUE FOI? – berrei, até perceber que era Aluado falando comigo. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Fique calmo, não é o fim do mundo – ele suspirou. Aluado, sempre relaxado. – Por que não arranja... algo em comum com Lily para se aproximar dela?

- Algo em comum? Do que diabos você está falando? – falei, arfante.

- Alguma atividade, algum gosto... – ele parecia enigmático.

- Não sei do que você está falando – falei, aborrecido, me jogando na cama.

Sirius havia parado de gargalhar, parecia estar curioso no assunto.

- Você gosta de quadribol, certo? – ele disse, ganhando apoio de Franco. – Do que Lily gosta?

- Monitorar os corredores? – arrisquei.

Aluado suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- Ler? Está dizendo para eu passar o dia inteiro na biblioteca? – perguntei, quase certo que havia acertado. – Não é uma má ideia, só que...

- Não, James! – Franco não aguentou. – Coral! Lily faz parte do coral! Gosta de cantar!

Fez-se um breve silêncio.

Então Sirius voltou a gargalhar. Eu ainda olhava atônito para Remo, que tinha um olhar neutro.

- Você está me falando para eu entrar no coral? É isso? – perguntei, chocado.

- Eu falei que eles iam ignorar – Franco fez descaso, falando com Aluado.

- Mas essa ideia é excelente! Como não pensei nisso antes? – exclamei, e Sirius parou de rir por um segundo, chocado, assim como Remo e Franco, e depois voltou a rir novamente. – É o único jeito, e ela não vai ter como fugir de mim!

- Você? No coral? – Sirius estava vermelho. – Ai, Pontas... Você é louco.

- É, não posso entrar assim, sozinho – falei, sorrindo perversamente. – Por isso eu posso contar com você, não é Almofadinhas?

Ele parou um pouco de rir, mas não totalmente.

- Aham, tá fácil – falou, irônico. – O dia que eu entrar pra esse coral...

- ... será hoje e agora! – interrompi, o olhar furtivo. – Qual é, Sirius? Você não é meu amigo? Você não faria isso por um amigo?

- Pontas... fala sério... – ele hesitou, ainda acariciando a barriga.

- Como é? Vou ser obrigado a te lembrar das coisas que você fez? – disse, irritado. – Sutiã, Sophie...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com nada – Sirius ficou repentinamente sério.

- Não vejo por que não – dei de ombros. – A não ser que eu tenha que te forçar...

Sirius repentinamente pareceu despreocupado, mas pelo menos parara de rir.

- Isso é uma bobeira. A pior bobeira que já ouvi – falou simplesmente, e Franco estava prestes a discordar, quando o interrompi.

- Beth está participando também.

- E?

- Ótima oportunidade pra... não sei, roubar mais um sutiã dela, sei lá – respondi com indiferença, e Sirius franziu a testa. – Não sei o que passa por essa sua cabeça canina.

- Nunca – resmungou.

- Certo, então eu vou conversar com minha amiga Cox ali na sala comunal – me levantei da cama. – Mas tenho que tomar cuidado para não deixar escapar pra ela ou pra qualquer um o que você andou aprontando em Hogsmeade...

- Isso é uma chantagem?

- Nunca se sabe – dei de ombros, enquanto Remo e Franco riam baixo.

- Pontas, você está louco. Nós somos os marotos e nada mais. Entrar para o coral? Francamente... – ele bufou. – Primeiro porque é uma tolice, segundo porque eu não quero e terceiro porque não temos talento algum para isso.

- Ah, é? E o que é aquele violão ali? – apontei para o objeto jogado perto de seu malão. – E mesmo assim, Franco não tem talento nenhum...

- Ei! – Franco protestou.

- Quero dizer, qualquer um pode entrar – finalizei, e Sirius bufou mais uma vez.

- Estou surpreso apenas ao ouvir você ter essa ideia ridícula...

- Afinal – me aproximei de Remo, dando um leve soco em seu braço. – Temos que fazer companhia a nossos amigos para que não fiquem totalmente solitários no meio das garotas.

Sirius não respondeu. Parecia ignorar completamente meus argumentos, e eu, Remo e Franco paramos para encará-lo. Rabicho havia voltado a cochilar.

- Você _vai_ entrar – falei.

Espero que aquele ditado "quem cala consente" estivesse valendo agora.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Oi maninho! – avistei Jason sentado em um ponto distante na mesa da Grifinória, e decidi lhe fazer companhia. Estava completamente concentrado em seu livro de feitiços.

- Olá, So – ele me beijou no rosto. – O que conta de bom?

- Caramba, estou com um ótimo humor! E isso é tão... bom – dei de ombros, trazendo pra perto uma tigela de pães. Não podia exagerar. – E você?

- Na medida do possível – ele suspirou, então se virou para mim. – Sophie, lembra uma vez que estávamos nas férias de natal e eu fui tomar banho...?

Estranhei o comentário, mas fiz sinal para ele prosseguir.

- Eu cantava no chuveiro – ele continuou, hesitante.

- Sim – confirmei.

- E era muito ruim? – ele hesitou ainda mais, deixando de lado seu livro. – Quero dizer, eu fico vendo você e principalmente Maria e Lily cantarem tão bem no coral que... as vezes me pergunto se eu sou tão desafinado.

- Acredite, mais do que John e Franco você não é – dei uma risadinha. – Mas por que essa pergunta?

- Só queria... sei lá, treinar mais. Para quem sabe, futuramente, eu poder fazer algo do tipo.

- Aaaaaaaah – exclamei, com um sorriso presunçoso. – Você está querendo fazer um solo?

- Não exatamente – ele mordeu o lábio. – Quero ganhar mais destaque. Me sinto meio inútil na parte do tempo.

- Você não é inútil – corri a dizer, mesmo que isso tinha lá sua parte de mentira. – Toca violão...

- Temos os músicos pra isso – ele parecia incomodado.

- Então, afinal, acabou gostando do coral também? – falei com uma risada marota, e ele corou.

- É legal, ainda mais quando ganhamos – ele falou, vagamente. – Tirando o fato de que MacDonald é a pior presença do mundo.

- E por falar nisso, vocês nunca vão parar de brigar?

- Ela que me incomoda e atormenta. E reclama de tudo. E é mandona, e completamente insuportável – ele suspirou. – Acredite, não temos lá muita afinidade.

- Os opostos se atraem – murmurei.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Nada – sorri rapidamente. – Mas você reclama tanto dela... Ela chega a ser pior que Dorcas?

Jason franziu a testa, pensando.

- As duas são totalmente irritantes. Dá empate – ele comenta e eu começo a rir.

"Os opostos se atraem". Pensando agora, essa foi a frase mais ridícula que inventaram.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

Depois de Sirius entrar em seu transe, James decidiu sair por aí pra tentar pela quinquagésima vez falar com Lily. Remo parou para estudar, e eu, como não tinha mais o que fazer já que estava com os deveres em dia, decidi ir procurar por Alice.

Desci para a Sala Comunal, mas não a encontrei. Devia estar no Salão Principal. Estava indo caminhando até a saída do buraco do retrato quando ele gira e eis que entra Alice.

Mas acompanhada.

Ela ria absurdamente sobre algo desconhecido junto com Matheus Tyler, sextanista, e quando me viu sorriu.

- Oi, Franco! – falou, animada. – Como você vai?

Ainda olhava para a cena, me sentindo estranhamente incomodado.

- Bem... – respondi mais baixo que pretendia.

- Que bom, mais tarde você me prometeu que ia me ajudar no dever de Herbologia, lembra? – ela piscou. – Mas agora eu é que tenho que ajudar Matt em Transfiguração.

O garoto sorri, mas não retribuí. _Matt?_ Matt?

- Até mais – ela acenou, com o "Matt" nos calcanhares. Francamente, que ridículo!

Saí da sala comunal o mais depressa possível, andando por aí sem rumo, ainda me perguntando que estranho comportamento meu foi aquele.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Meia hora. Meia hora era o tempo que eu ainda procurava pelo livro de Poções que Slughorn me recomendou, mas não achei ele em lugar algum! E sem a ajuda de uma bibliotecária decente era impossível, já que Madame Pince ainda estava furiosa comigo por que acabei trombando com ela na entrada na biblioteca. A culpa não foi minha se ela decidiu virar guarda ainda por cima! Cogitei a possibilidade do livro, chamado _As Poções mais famosas do mundo e seus criadores,_ ser localizado na Seção Reservada, mas Slughorn me garantiu que não. Mas bem que poderia, talvez ele deve ter se confundido... Se eram as poções mais famosas do mundo com certeza teria poções completamente das trevas ou coisa pior.

Quarenta minutos. Já estava ficando cansada de vagar pelas prateleiras. Já tentei duas vezes falar com Pince, mas a mulher decidiu me ignorar completamente, e partiu para o outro lado para xingar algumas garotas da Corvinal que insistiam em cochichar.

Desisto. Volto em outro dia, algum em que Madame Pince tenha esquecido as mágoas do passado, que aliás são muitas. Tenho certeza que ela ainda me reconhece de U Can't Touch This, mesmo que eu não tenha tido culpa de participar da dança...

- Você não se cansa daqui não, hein? – ouço uma voz conhecida enquanto eu devolvia alguns livros que não era os que eu pretendia encontrar nas prateleiras mais baixas. Ergo os olhos e vejo um par de olhos ladeados por óculos me encarando, um sorriso simpático. Francamente Merlim, você está de mau humor hoje?

- Argh, mas o que é que você quer? – pergunto já impaciente. – Você não cansa de me atormentar não?

- Não estou te atormentando, Lily – ele mexe dos cabelos. Aquele gesto me dá nos nervos, já disse? – Se não se lembra costumávamos ser amigos...

- ... até você jogar uma gosma em mim, estou lembrada – sorri falsamente.

- ... até você me acusar injustamente por algo que eu não fiz – ele continuou, sério. – Que eu me lembre era você que não gostava de injustiças.

- Mas você foi injusto! – apontei meu dedo em sua direção. – Foi injusto comigo e com os outros também!

- E como você tem certeza disso? Tem provas?

- Nem venha com esse papo de novo – ri, desdenhosa, recolhendo minha mochila do chão. – Eu já disse que não é preciso de provas para justificar atos marotos.

- Tudo é culpa dos marotos, não é?

- É, é sim – confirmei, e ele bufou.

- De qualquer modo, não é sobre isso que vim aqui falar com você – ele sorriu misteriosamente. – É sobre uma notícia que tenho que te dar.

- Não estou nem um pouco interessada – volto a passar os olhos pelas prateleiras. E quem disse que meu tom frio resolveu alguma coisa?

- Lily, por favor, só escuta o que eu...

- Achei! – exclamei. Seu livro estúpido, como você se camufla desse jeito? Peguei o livro e quase perco o equilíbrio. Quantas páginas tinha isso? – Ai...

- Ajuda? – ele se adiantou, mas eu lhe lanço um olhar fulminante, e acho que ele entendeu o recado.

Com dificuldade consigo endireitar o livro nos meus braços. Acho que era por isso que eu não estava conseguindo encontrá-lo, pensei que ele fosse cinco juntos! Mas não era tão pesado agora, acho que só o peguei de mal jeito...

- Como eu estava dizendo... – ele continuou, mas o interrompi novamente.

- Escuta Potter, ou você some da minha linha de visão eu pego esse livro – levanto o tijolo – e jogo ele bem no meio da sua cara.

- Você anda mais violenta do que...

- Estou avisando.

- Mas só queria contar que...

- Quer arriscar?

- Lily, eu...

- Potter! – exclamei, e ele suspirou, irritado, mas deu as costas. Sucesso!

Mal estava vibrando internamente por ter o livrado com uma ameaça de livrada na cara quando ele vira para trás para falar não sei o que, e me descontrolo.

Foi força do momento, eu juro! Em um momento ele se vira, as primeiras palavras saindo, quando num único impulso eu lanço o livro em sua direção. Primeira reação: da onde eu tirei essa força sobrenatural? Segunda reação: choque ao ver o garoto caído. Ouço um baque alto, barulho bastante para tremer o castelo, quando o livro se choca no chão. E James se choca no chão.

- Mas o que... – lá vem a Madame Pince. Hoje não é meu dia. Aliás... qual é meu dia?

- Acho que os alunos do primeiro ano derrubaram a última estante! – exclamei rapidamente , então Madame Pince olha para James caído, mas decide verificar minha mentira. Caramba, não acredito que ela caiu nessa.

Mas agora eu ainda olhava chocada para James, que gemia do chão, as mãos cobrindo seu rosto.

- Ah! Ah, meu Merlim, o que foi que eu fiz! – corri até ele, me ajoelhando rapidamente a seu lado. – J-James, você tá bem?

- Tianu fau que oe ae eou inha aa, im – sua voz saiu abafada pelo fato de ainda estar ajoelhado, escondendo o rosto.

- Quê? – perguntei.

Ele se virou, e para meu alívio estava todo intacto, apesar de ter uma mancha meio avermelhada na testa.

- Tirando o fato que você quase quebrou minha cara, sim – ele repetiu, ainda acariciando o rosto.

- Merlim... Me desculpa, eu não queria ter feito isso... – murmurei ainda desesperada, pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos para examiná-lo. – Nada machucado, cortado... nada?

Ele não respondeu. Ainda olhava fixamente para mim, até eu perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Seu idiota! – xinguei, colocando-me de pé rapidamente e recolhendo meu livro. – Sempre querendo se aproveitar da situação, não é?

- Lily, eu não... – ele se pôs de pé também, me seguindo até a saída da biblioteca. – Eu... tinha visto uma... sujeira no seu olho, é isso!

- Desculpa, mas eu tomo banho! – falei irritada.

- Droga, vocês mulheres distorcem tudo! – ele reclamou, então me virei brutamente, novamente apontando o dedo para ele.

- E você sabe muito sobre mulheres, não é? Escuta bem aqui! – ameacei. – Você vê se pare me infernizar, ou eu vou te infernizar! Vou te infernizar a cada minuto da sua vida!

Ele não mostrou reação.

- E some da minha frente! – terminei, dando-lhe as costas, pisando forte até o Salão Principal. Precisava comer para desestressar.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Dorcas, mas o que é que você está fazendo? – Emelina entrou no quarto, olhando assustada para a pilha de pergaminhos amassados a minha volta.

- Listas – respondi apressada, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Listas, que listas?

- Depende – falei, ainda anotando. – Listas dos defeitos de Jason, lista de vinganças contra Jason... E tem listas dos garotos disponíveis em Hogwarts. Os bons estão fora de estoque.

Emelina parou, abobada, para me encarar. Mesmo assim não ergui os olhos.

- Fora de estoque? Dorcas, você é louca? – perguntou com veemência.

- Fora de estoque, Emelina! Ou estão namorando, ou com outra garota, ou com má fama, ou com más notas, essas coisas.

Emelina olhou para o teto. Já sabia o que passava por sua cabeça, mas eu não estava interessada.

- Dorcas – Emelina chamou, com serenidade. – Você ainda quer ficar com Jason, não é?

Encarei-a, surpresa.

- Não.

- Aah, sim – ela riu calmamente. – Eu sei que sim.

- Ah é? E como você pode ter certeza disso?

- Simples – ela deu de ombros, então caminhou até a mim, porém se abaixou. Não acredito que ela ia fazer isso.

E fez. Tirou uma tábua do assoalho próximo, e de lá tirou meu famoso caderno verde-água empoeirado.

- Eu não acredito! – gritei, tirando o caderno com brutalidade de sua mão. – Você andou lendo meu diário? Justo você, Emelina? Como...

- Foi Sophie que descobriu – ela deu de ombros. – Já estava na hora de você saber que sabemos.

- E desde quando vocês começaram a lê-lo? – meus olhos estavam prestes a sair da órbita. Mas que cretinas...

- Lemos o bastante – ela tinha um sorriso culpado. – Mas Dorcas, entenda, tudo que está aí você poderia contar para nós...

- NUNCA! – berrei. – E NUNCA MAIS OUSA RELAR A MÃO NELE, NUNCA MAIS! SUAS... ARGH!

Corri para o banheiro e me tranquei lá. Não, não chorei. Só estava me segurando para não socar tudo pela frente. Eu precisava urgentemente de um novo esconderijo...

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Sirius ainda gargalhava. James o fuzilava com o olhar. Rabicho olhava a cena meio dividido, e Franco estava decididamente meio quieto aquela noite, mais tarde, no dormitório.

- Lily jogou um livro na sua cara! – Sirius já estava chorando de rir, e James tinha o olhar estreitado. – Cara, ela é incrível, não é?

- Mais um motivo para entrarmos no coral – James resmungou, aborrecido. – Viu a gravidade da situação?

- Tenho tanta pena de você... – Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de James, quase se engasgando de rir. – Isso é hilário.

- Amanhã falaremos com o Professor Moreau – James sorriu, e entendi seu jogo. Estava aproveitando a oportunidade de que Sirius não parava de rir para persuadi-lo.

Sirius riu pelo resto da noite. James também parecia satisfeito agora, pois parecia ter concluído que havia convencido Sirius. Franco continuava muito calado, e decidi fazer o mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Milhões de reclamações de Maria, Alice e Sean depois, consigo finalmente me isolar um pouco da sala comunal, numa das poltronas perto da janela. Só assim podia abrir meu livro em paz e...

E...

Mas que droga é essa? Estava todo em japonês! E espera aí... Esse não é meu livro. Era de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas! Como fui burra a ponto de pegar o livro errado? Culpa do Potter...

Resultado: tive que voltar até a biblioteca, naquela hora tão tarde. As vezes era tão bom ser monitora. Mas ruim foi realmente chegar até a biblioteca com aquele livro gigante nos braços. Com certeza se eu resolvesse aquilo com magia seria um alarme disparado para Filch e aquela gata dele...

Cheguei até a biblioteca praticamente vazia. Olhei para os lados, atenta a qualquer movimento de Madame Pince. Ela ainda devia querer me matar depois da minha mentira.

Voltei para o corredor e devolvi o livro. Agora até encontrá-lo seria séculos, mas decidi ficar ali o máximo de tempo possível. Era questão de honra encontrar esse livro.

- Se eu fosse você procuraria na seção das enciclopédias – uma voz falou às minhas costas.

Não, graças a Merlim não era Potter dessa vez, mas, talvez, coisa pior. Olhei para o garoto que me encarava, um sorriso torto e charmoso. Minha boca se abriu ligeiramente, mas tentei disfarçar. Ele tinha olhos castanhos claros, mas seus cabelos loiro escuro deixava-o incrivelmente bonito. Tinha um sorriso de todos os dentes, o corpo atlético, postura descontraída...

Mas era da Sonserina. Tudo bem, posso ser meio preconceituosa, mas aquela era a realidade. Todos sonserinos me odeiam – pelo menos os que eu conhecia.

- Er... – comecei, meio perdida e corada. – Obrigada.

Fui até as enciclopédias, única seção que eu ainda não havia procurado. Quero dizer, era completamente óbvio. As vezes minha lerdeza me pega desprevenida.

Então, por incrível que pareça, o garoto loiro me seguiu.

- Eu conheço você – ele me fitou com aqueles olhos meio profundos que pareciam me avaliar completamente.

- Pois eu não conheço você – respondi, novamente passando os olhos pelos milhões de livros. Me dê paciência, Merlim.

- Era de se esperar. Não ando muito por aí – ele respondeu, ainda me encarando. Sinceramente, isso já está incomodando.

Depois de longos cinco minutos procurando, em total silêncio em que o garoto desconhecido ainda me fitava, encontrei finalmente o livro. E depois disso a preguiça tomou conta de mim, então decidi ler por ali mesmo, até a hora que Madame Pince decidisse fechar a biblioteca.

E o garoto loiro me seguiu, e se sentou junto a mim na mesa.

Suspirei alto, impaciente, e ele sorriu.

- Vai continuar me perseguindo, me encarando feito idiota? – reclamei, abrindo o livro. Dessa vez, pelo menos, eu havia acertado. O índice era extenso, e pelos títulos e subtítulos pareciam ser bem interessante.

- Só estou... te admirando – ele deu um sorriso gigante.

Corei fervorosamente, mas continuei com o tom irritado.

- Que seja – foi o que consegui soltar no momento, e decidi ignorá-lo. Esses sonserinos são piores que Potter, francamente.

Comecei a folhear o livro, e eu sentia o olhar dele. Ergui os olhos, estreitos. Ele sorriu novamente. Era só isso que ele sabia fazer? Tudo bem, ele tinha dentes brancos e perfeitos, mas não precisava ficar mostrando isso o tempo todo.

- Você faz parte do coral, não é? – ele perguntou, adquirindo uma expressão animada.

- Aham – respondo, seca.

- Da Grifinória.

- É.

- Bom, sua interpretação da última batalha foi incrível! – ele comentou, sorrindo mais e mais uma vez. – Nunca vi alguém cantar daquele jeito.

Bufei, impaciente.

- Vem cá, quem é você? – bato as mãos no livro, estressada.

Ele pareceu assustado, então sorriu. Caramba, para de sorrir pelo menos um minuto na sua vida!

- Merlim, esqueci de me apresentar – ele riu baixo. – Meu nome é Jessie** (N/A: diante da história, foi impossível não ter usado esse nome)**. Jessie St. James.

"James". Ah, que novidade.

- É um prazer – ele estendeu sua mão para mim, e eu a apartei, receosa.

- Você é ótima, assim como sua voz – ele elogiou novamente. Era impressão minha ou esse cara estava me bajulando?

- Obrigada – falei, rouca, fechando o livro e me levantando. – Estou indo.

- Tudo bem. Espero que nos vejamos por aí – ele piscou. – Ah, e não se esqueça. Em todo caso, vá até a seção das enciclopédias.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Sim. Obrigada – falei, e dei-lhe as costas.

Eliminando toda a raiva repentina, me sentia meio estranha. Como... Sei lá, só estava estranha.

Tudo isso era estranho. Muito, muito estranho...

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Deixa ver se eu entendi – tentei recapitular, quando fui abordado mais tarde por James Potter e Sirius Black, quando o sinal de fim da aula de DCAT havia tocado. – Vocês querem entrar para o coral?

Potter assentiu, mas Black parecia estar contrariado.

- Sim, depois da primeira competição, achamos bem interessante – James disse, sorrindo, seguido por um pigarro indignado de Sirius.

- Ah, certo... – falei indeciso, recolhendo minha maleta. – Mas vocês ao menos sabe cantar?

- Sirius toca violão – ele apontou para o amigo, um pouco mais afastado com uma cara meio irritada. – E mesmo assim, eu já ouvi falar que muitos do coral não cantam.

- Claro, Sr. Potter, mas isso foi na época em que estávamos precisando de novos membros, tínhamos que ter o time completo – expliquei. – Agora só entra quem canta.

- Nós cantamos – ele falou rapidamente, com uma expressão nítida de ansiedade. Já tinha ouvido falar sobre os dois, os professores sempre comentam sobre eles. Alunos inteligentes, mas que usavam seu potencial para armar confusões por aí.

- Tudo bem. Apareçam amanhã, depois das aulas, na sala de música – sorri, e me dirigi para a porta. Me virei, vendo James fazer um gesto de vitória e Sirius bufando algum palavrão.

Decidi não fazer outro comentário, imaginando o que aqueles dois estavam tramando.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Muito bem, mostra-me o que sabe fazer – sorri o incentivando. Puxei meu querido irmão para o jardins, livrando-o dos olhos de gaivotas das montanhas daquelas garotas. Sentamos embaixo de uma árvore qualquer na beira do lago, não antes de eu roubar o violão no seu dormitório – já que sou meio acostumada de passar por lá de vez em quando – e, finalmente, consegui convencê-lo a tentar, ao menos um pouco, cantar.

- Sophie...

- Jason – assenti, animada. – Anda! Tenta cantar! Impossível você ser muito desafinado.

Ele me encarou profundamente, os mesmos olhos do nosso pai. Pelo menos era isso que eu me lembrava de meus quatros anos, antes de ele morrer com aquela droga de doença misteriosa. Eu, por outro lado, havia herdado os olhos azuis da minha mãe, que apesar de ser insuportavelmente chata quando quer, acima de tudo é minha mãe. Mas eu sentia falta do meu pai, dos passeios que geralmente fazíamos... Da vez em que ele me trouxe para Hogsmeade pela primeira vez. Acho que fui uma das poucas bruxas do mundo que conheceu Hogsmeade e também Hogwarts, antes de ser mandada pra cá. Quero dizer, pra mim foi uma honra, e nunca tinha ficado tão feliz na vida. Jason, é claro, não lembrava muito dele, ainda mais porque mamãe fazia que eles pouco se vissem, somente a mim, que insisti muito com ela. E também pelo fato de que ela prefere o Jason – não sou ciumenta nem nada, são fatos – e papai adorava mais brincar comigo. Eu sabia que Jason sentia falta de uma presença masculina na nossa família, mas a bajulação de mamãe em cima dele faz com que isso seja realmente pouco comparado a todo o resto.

- Jason, estou te avisando que eu vou... – comecei, ameaçadoramente, então ele pigarreou.

E me encarou mais uma vez. Já vi que ele ficou intimidado pelo meu olhar meio matador, então começou a bater os acordes no violão.

Algo que, a propósito, herdara do meu pai. Ele era ótimo, e pelo visto Jason também. Aliás, o violão era do meu pai também, e eu via o orgulho de Jason apenas ao tocá-lo.

E tocou, tocou, tocou... Até eu perceber o que pretendia.

- Canta logo! – protestei.

- _Every rose has its thorn_ – ele se atrapalhou, meio engasgado. A corda falhou, mas ele logo se recompôs. – _Just like every night has its dawn… Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song… Every rose has its thorn…_

E foi isso. Jason parou de tocar, pigarreou mais uma vez e me encarou, esperando minha reação.

- Só essa partezinha mixuruca? – falei meio desapontada. Jason não respondeu, esperava outro comentário.

- Fui bem? – perguntou, ansioso. – Quero dizer, bom o bastante para... sabe, ter uma voz a mais no coral?

Deixei o vento bater mais um pouquinho, os pássaros cantarem aqui e ali, e eu via a hesitação de Jason. Era hilário.

- Sophie! – me cutucou, e eu bufei, soltando a risada.

- Foi ótimo! – dei o abraço do urso. Aquele que meio abraça, meio sufoca. Ainda fazia isso com ele, coisa de criança. – Pelo visto é de família o talento.

- Seu ego me admira – ele riu. – Mas não desafinei?

- Bom, pelo menos eu não percebi – dei de ombros, e ele imediatamente adquiriu um ar pomposo. – Mas não é por causa disso que você vai ficar se amostrando por aí, fazendo melodias para qualquer piriguete.

- Não sinta ciúmes, minha maninha fofa – ele brincou, apertando minha bochecha com mais força que o necessário. Geralmente aquilo me incomodava, já que eu tinha mais osso do que pele ali.

- Tá bom, tá bom – acariciei o rosto. – Não estou com ciúmes. Só acho que você não pode se gabar tanto assim.

- E o que é que você acabou de fazer, hein? – ele disse, sarcástico.

- Eu não fico espalhando pra Deus e o mundo que, supostamente, eu canto bem. Eu canto bem? – perguntei.

Jason bufou.

- Me recuso a responder a obviedade – ele disse, num jeito formal de ignorância digno de Marlene. – Mas devo dizer que não foi preciso você sair se gabando por aí pra ter James Potter como namorado.

Até aquele ponto tinha me esquecido totalmente que nunca eu havia nem comentado meu "namoro" com Jason. Ele parecia meio aborrecido, talvez menos por isso já ter passado. Na realidade, eu nunca falava de garotos com ele, e só sobre garotas certas para ele, mas nada que me envolva. Assim, estava provado que ele também se incomodava com isso do mesmo jeito que eu me incomodava com ele.

- Felizmente, acabou – suspirei, me deitando na grama.

- Felizmente? Ele por acaso te fez alguma coisa? Te maltratou, te traiu? – Jason não deu ao trabalho de se deitar também, tal aborrecimento.

E, de repente, veio aquela vontade súbita de desabafar. Quero dizer, não que eu já não faça isso com Emelina, mas é que geralmente é meio chato julgando o fato de que Dorcas sempre pode estar por perto, o que faz a gente ficar numa paranoia complicadíssima.

E por sorte a vontade foi na mesma velocidade que veio, e logo eu estava tossindo para disfarçar meu rosto totalmente corado.

- Não, é... – não seria sensato contar a teoria de Dorcas de que "James me traiu com Lily", mesmo que seja de conhecimento mundial que ele sempre tivera uma queda por ela. Mas era injusto com ele, ainda mais por ele ter me ajudado daquele jeito. – Ele é legal. Melhor namorado do mundo, só que eu não gostava dele o bastante.

Jason franziu a testa, como se questionasse a verdade. Rezei para que ele não achasse outro argumento, até que por fim ele deu de ombros e finalmente se deitou ao meu lado.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando sobre assuntos meio familiares que sempre conversávamos quando estávamos sozinhos, e por vezes eu dava algumas dicas sobre o treino da voz – mesmo que eu seja meio suspeita pra falar.

Mas pelo consegui tirar a promessa de Jason que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele mostraria seu talento para todos, ou, pelo menos, para Moreau. E isso já me deixou bastante animada.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Jessie St. James? – Maria quase estourava os músculos da testa de tanto que a franzia, e Lily apenas enchia a boca de pudim, ansiosa. – Não conheço nenhum Jessie. Mas James...

- Já entendi – ela olhou para o teto. – Ele é da Sonserina, vi em seu uniforme. Mas nunca o tinha visto por aqui.

- Não está no Salão agora? – perguntei, e então nós três demos uma de girafa e ficamos esticando o pescoço a fim de achar algum desconhecido, e, no caso de Lily, algum rosto familiar.

- Ali! Ele está ali! Também podia, camuflado no meio dos seus colegas... – ela disse, apontando com o garfo discretamente.

Era um garoto meio arrogante de vista, ar metido, conversando distraidamente com outros sonserinos. Eu não podia negar que ele era extremamente bonito, mas mesmo assim...

- Por que todo esse interesse nele, Lily? – Maria perguntou já maliciosa.

- Ele veio me perturbar na biblioteca – ela deu de ombros. – Pensei que fosse conhecido de alguém. Um mala. Sinceramente, eu tenho que parar de frequentar aquela biblioteca, só encontro gente que não quero.

- Mas ele é incrivelmente... – Maria buscou a palavra, espiando-o mais uma vez. – Jeitoso.

- Jeitoso? – Dorcas, repentinamente, apareceu na conversa. Lily se engasgou, corada, enquanto Maria dava tapinhas em suas costas. – Filé de primeira! Como é que eu não tinha visto? Obrigada, Evans, mesmo sendo a pessoa que é, você acabou por salvar minha vida.

- Como assim... – Lily disse abafadamente, ainda recuperando-se do engasgo. – Sendo a pessoa que eu sou?

- Sabe como é, meio ignorante e metida a popular – ela puxou um prato de sopa. – Entre outros defeitos físicos que prefiro não comentar.

- Francamente! – Lily reclamou, indignada, afastando-se de Dorcas como se ela estivesse com uma doença altamente contagiosa. – Primeiramente, quem é que te chamou nessa conversa?

- O banco é público, querida. Os incomodados que se retirem – disse com um sorriso sínico. Lily suspirou, impaciente.

- Pelo visto você foi abandonada por suas colegas, Meadowes. Pra você ver como nem elas te suportam – comentei, dando meu apoio a Lily. Esta sorriu, aprovando.

- O problema, Brown, querida, é que eu não preciso respirar o tempo todo o ar que minhas colegas respiram. Eu posso viver independente, e não sou totalmente solitária para estar somente com elas! – Dorcas retrucou.

- Não é o que parece – Lily tossiu.

Trocamos xingamentos por longos minutos, enquanto eu percebia Maria novamente olhar para a mesa da Sonserina com grande curiosidade. Pelo que eu a conheço, ela estava aprontando alguma. Não, ela não está interessada nele como aparentemente está acontecendo. Não. Ela gosta é de desempenhar sua função de cupido uma vez ou outra.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Mal entro no dormitório e recebo um bombardeio de perguntas vindas de James e Sirius. Enfim, eles me contaram que já haviam falado com Moreau, e Sirius parecia prestes a vomitar com a ideia de participar de algo como aquilo. Afinal, foi ótimo o conselho que Emelina me deu, dizendo que foi mais ou menos assim que ela trouxe Dorcas e Sophie para o coral também. E, agora, tenho que dar os créditos a ela.

- Como é que canta?

- Que música?

- Quais cantores?

- Quem toca?

- Dói?

- Calma, calma – falei, rindo, ainda mais com as perguntas de mal gosto de Sirius. – Respondendo uma de cada vez... Você canta com as cordas vocais, o óbvio. E não adianta negar, Pontas, já te ouvi cantar no chuveiro. Sua voz é legal até – falei, e ele bufou. – A música e os cantores é você que escolhe, mas eu sugiro bandas trouxas, coisa que todo mundo conhece. Bandas bruxas são meio superficiais...

- Você é que pensa. Adoro o som de Os Hipogrifos – Sirius tocou uma bateria imaginária.

- Quem toca são os músicos e instrumentistas que foram contratados por Dumbledore, aqueles hospedados em Hogsmeade – ignorei Sirius completamente. – E não, não dói cantar. Ao menos que você tente gritar até suas cordas vocais estourarem.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, um sorriso se abrindo.

- Não, Almofadas – balancei a cabeça. – Não adianta fingir que canta mal. Moreau percebe e Lily tentou fazer isso...

- Eu não vou conseguir cantar – James disse meio preocupado. – Nunca cantei na frente de alguém em toda minha vida!

- Pontas, você enfrenta um lobisomem todo mês e a TPM da Lily. Agora está com medo de um simples coral? – Rabicho riu, seguido por mim e Sirius.

- Concordo com Rabicho, não é tão ruim assim – me joguei na cama, meio cansado. – Afinal, por que não entra no coral também Rabicho?

Ele me olhou profundamente, bufou, e encheu a boca de chocolate. Já entendi a resposta.

- Ei Aluado, por que você não ajuda a gente? – James sugeriu, mordendo o lábio. – Sei lá, meio como Sophie e as outras...

As gargalhadas de Sirius poderiam acordar o castelo inteiro.

- Fico imaginando nós três cantando e dançando daquele jeito! – ele se balançava, quase se engasgando. – Vamos lá Pontas, vamos cantar I Say a Little Prayer...

- Nossa, que engraçado – James disse, irônico. – Então, o que você acha?

- Não é uma má ideia – respondi, bocejando. – Vou falar com os outros garotos também.

- Mas por favor, nada de Dionne Warwick – James falou, o que causou mais risos a Sirius.

- Você... sabe... o nome... da cantora! – ele disse, tossindo e gargalhando ao mesmo tempo. Me entreolhei com James.

- Minha mãe escuta e consequentemente eu acabo sabendo, seu idiota – James disse, vermelho de raiva. Sirius zombou ainda mais, e James suspirou, desistindo.

- Sendo assim, vou falar com eles. Quero dizer, menos com Franco...

- O que tem eu? – o mesmo acaba de entrar no quarto, meio irritado. Bateu a porta com força, tirou o suéter com mais força que necessário, quase rasgando o pano.

- Er... falávamos... Por que você está assim, cara? – James perguntou, fugindo estrategicamente do assunto.

Franco, de cara amarrada e sem mesmo vestir os pijamas, já foi entrando nas cobertas, falando palavras entrecortadas, raivoso.

- Alice... com aquele tal de... – ele disse, quase esmurrando o travesseiro ao tentar amaciá-lo. – _Matt._

- E você está com ciúmes? – Sirius perguntou com desdém. Nem nos demos conta de que ele havia parado de rir idiotamente. – Sendo que nem está com ela?

- Não é ciúmes – Franco corou tão rápido quanto Lily fugindo de James hoje depois da aula de Poções. – Eu só...

- Gosta dela e mesmo que não tenha nada se sinta incomodado por qualquer garoto estar próximo demais dela – foi James que completou, o olhar vago. Era claro a coincidência daquele comentário, e isso fez Sirius revirar os olhos.

- É – Franco concordou, baixo.

Não teve mais assunto aquela noite. Sirius porque, em sua opinião, esse papo de gostar de alguém de verdade era uma completa perda de tempo. James porque pensava em Lily como sempre. Franco porque ainda controlava sua raiva pelo tal garoto amigo de Alice. Pedro porque já estava do décimo quinto sono. E eu... Bem, eu porque eu ainda tentava me encaixar em um dos motivos acima.

Acho que estou no time de James, apesar da pessoa referente não ser a mesma.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Eu ainda ouvia a reclamação de Ben com Jenny sobre o fato de ela ter o forçado a ir para a biblioteca no almoço. De acordo com ele, parecia estar prestes a morrer por falta de alimento no estômago.

- Mas que diabos você quer fazer aqui? – Ben reclamou, acariciando a barriga com uma careta estranha.

- Esqueci de uma redação de McGonagall! Para o próximo tempo! – ela disse, escrevendo rapidamente. Sua letra, pelo que eu vi, estava num garrancho total, além do fato dos grandes espaçamentos entre as palavras para dar a impressão de gastou todos os centímetros pedidos.

- Pois não é por causa disso que eu e Sean temos que ficar aqui com você! – ele se pôs de pé, finalmente. – Você não precisa da gente pra fazer essa redação idiota! Sean está no quinto ano, eu no sexto, você no sétimo. Impossível te ajudar.

- Vocês vão ficar aqui! – Jenny insistiu, mandona, mas mesmo assim sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. – Somos amigos, lembra?

- Não precisamos provar nossa amizade morrendo de fome! – ele protestou. Outro cabeça-dura. Quando esses dois se juntam para discutir é sinal de furacão se aproximando.

- Mas... – ela falou, decidindo entre esgarranchar a redação ou nos enfrentar.

- Mas nada! Vamos, Sean – Ben me puxou pela toca das vestes e me arrastou pra fora da biblioteca. Sempre sobrava pra mim, o que eu já havia me acostumado. Nem queria ver a expressão assassina e a bronca de Jenny mais tarde.

Ouvi mais reclamação de Ben durante todo o caminho, mas fui salvo do falatório por uma garota conhecida vindo em nossa direção, meio atrapalhada com seu material, remexendo em sua mochila.

- Olá, Lina! – interrompi Ben bem a tempo dele soltar um de seus mais longos palavrões.

Ela se assustou, visivelmente não notando eu ali. Então sorriu.

- Ah, olá Sean! Desculpa, não te vi aí... – ela se desculpou, até seu olhar cair em Ben.

- Este é Benjamim Chapman – apresentei-os, aliviado que ele tenha parado de falar pelo menos um pouco. – Ben, essa é Emelina Vance. É do coral também.

Eles apertaram as mãos, e Emelina sorria bobamente, as maçãs do rosto rosadas.

- P-prazer – ela gaguejou, e Ben sorriu, galanteador.

- Bom, então vamos – falei depressa, repentinamente incomodado. – Estávamos indo para o Salão, sabe...

- Tudo bem. E eu para a biblioteca – ela disse, apontando para os livros que segurava em um braço.

- Cuidado, hein? – Ben alertou. – Tem uma garota meio estressada por lá. Eu ficaria longe dela se eu fosse você.

Emelina riu, como se os dois tivessem esquecido que eu estava ali.

- Você não estava com fome, Ben? Vamos! – disse, impaciente.

- Até mais, Emelina – Ben disse gentilmente.

- Até – ela acenou para nós, embora olhasse apenas para um de nós.

Ben ficou sorrindo por um grande período do tempo, ao qual eu fingia o ignorar com todas minhas forças reunidas.

Aquilo me deixou extremamente chateado. E eu nem sei por quê.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

As aulas passaram mais depressa do que eu previra, e isso me deixou feliz. Quero dizer, tirando o fato de milhões de exercícios de Flitwick e McGonagall nas costas. Francamente, não poderia nem dar um descanso? Eu sei, eu sei... Os N.I.E.M.s estão próximos e tudo o mais, mas mesmo assim, somos humanos e não máquinas movidas a Feitiços para Animar.

- Tenho que devolver esse livro na biblioteca – Lily disse, tirando da mochila um livro mais grosso que meu braço. – Encontro com vocês mais tarde.

- Vai encontrar com o loiro bonitão, Lily? – brinquei, mas ela não riu.

- Espero que não. Por mais que ele tenha me ajudado a encontrar o livro não fui muito com a cara dele não. É meio que uma mistura de James Potter com Dorcas Meadowes e Veronica Gravelle. Imagina tudo isso junto – Lily estremeceu, fazendo uma careta.

- Digamos que James seria o antídoto e a mistura ficaria perfeita! – Alice riu, seguida por mim. Lily revirou os olhos.

- Até mais – despediu-se, sumindo na carreata de alunos indo até o Salão.

- Maria, viu o Franco por aí? – Alice perguntou, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para ter uma visão melhor.

- Andou perdendo o namorado, é? – bocejei. – De qualquer modo, não. Não o vi.

- Ele anda meio afastado – Alice murmurou, torcendo as mãos. – Meio que foge de mim nas aulas e me evita nos outros lugares. Será que eu fiz alguma coisa pra ele estar com raiva de mim?

- Bom, o melhor é você perguntar isso pra ele, não é? – sugeri. Ela assentiu, ainda confusa.

Mas me arrependi de ter dito isso. Alice anunciou procurá-lo nas estufas, lugar que ele sempre costumava estar, e me deixou sozinha. Minhas amigas são tão ótimas que as vezes até me surpreendo.

Solitária, cheguei ao salão. Sempre eu era uma das primeiras a chegar pra jantar, enquanto outros optavam por ir para o dormitório devolver o material, ou os nerds como a Lily e Emelina corriam para a biblioteca.

- Está sozinha? Que peninha... – ergui a cabeça para ver o McKinnon idiota se sentar ao meu lado. Segurei o garfo com mais força que o necessário.

- Nem vem me atormentar, seu mequetrefe arrogante e miserável – rosnei, e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Boa tarde para você também – ele sorriu.

Fiquei o encarando, ainda tentando por na cabeça que ele não estava ali. Esperava que ele explodisse e tudo ficasse normal e tranquilo, tal como eu estava momentos antes de sua chegada. Mas ele não sumiu. Ao contrário, encheu a boca de arroz e sorriu, de propósito, mostrando uma grande quantidade de comida nos dentes.

- Que nojo – murmurei. – Escuta aqui, você viu quantos lugares vagos tem nessa mesa? Por que é que você foi se sentar justamente do meu lado, seu retardado?

- Por que te infernizar é divertido – ele deu de ombros com uma indiferença absurda.

Me levantei, saquei minha varinha e conjurei uma cadeira, aproveitando meus ótimos resultados na aula de Transfiguração. Pra sorte do indivíduo, eu tinha escolhido uma cadeira de madeira fina e flexível. Guardei a varinha casualmente de volta na minha mochila e segurei a cadeira fortemente. McKinnon se virou a tempo de me ver socar o objeto na sua cabeça. Ele cai de lado, inconsciente, os pedaços de madeiras em fiapos caindo das minhas mãos para se juntar a seu corpo no chão. Volto a me sentar e continuo a jantar tranquilamente, muito mais calma.

Mas, é claro, isso não aconteceu de verdade. Mas queria que tivesse, queria mesmo. O máximo que consegui fazer é lhe lançar um olhar mortal do tipo "cala-sua-boca-se-não-quiser-morrer", e voltei a meu jantar com um tanto de relutância.

- Sabe, hoje estou de bom humor – ele falou, tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora. Tomara que esteja envenenado.

- Pois eu não – falei, aborrecida e com um quê de sinceridade. Ele deu uma risadinha. Argh.

- Você é extremamente engraçada – ele me deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira, e quase eu devolvo na mesma moeda, mas com a intenção de atingir seus órgãos internos.

Comecei a comer com mais pressa, totalmente me segurando para não sair dali chutando aquele idiota. Ele percebeu, e colocou mais comida no meu prato.

- Você está muito magra. Precisa se alimentar melhor – disse, seriamente.

Ele estava bêbado.

Não tenho dúvidas. Ele estava sim.

- Sabe McKinnon, se eu fosse você tomaria um banho de água bem gelada – rebati, afastando de mim o prato que ele havia preenchido com mais comida.

- Por quê?

- Dizem que cura as pessoas da loucura – peguei minha mochila e joguei sobre o ombro. – E você está precisando. Urgentemente.

Ele riu, uma risada meio falsa.

- A não ser que você queira tomar banho comigo também – falou.

Essa eu não consegui responder. Mas o que foi isso?

- Ah é? – uma ideia bateu na minha cabeça, e me surpreendi de isso ter saído de mim. – Pois tenho certeza que com você – olhei-o de cima a baixo -, vou me decepcionar muito.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e quando me dei conta já havia me sentado novamente.

- Não me subestime, senhorita – ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – Posso ser melhor do que você pensa.

- Desculpa, mas sou muita areia para seu caminhãozinho de brinquedo – soltei uma risada pelo nariz. MAS QUE CONVERSA ERA AQUELA?

- Eu posso te provar – ele se inclinou pra mim, e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Duvido – desafiei.

Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos, por um longo período de tempo.

Então gargalhou. Ficou ali, rindo feito uma hiena descontrolada, e eu esperei, surpresa.

- Eu nunca ficaria com... alguém... feito você! – ele soltou, assustando os alunos próximos. – Te enxerga!

A essas alturas eu já tinha ficado da cor das roupas vinho do Professor Slughorn, então num pulo peguei o suco de abóbora mais próximo e entornei em sua cabeça. De novo.

Bom, pelo menos ele parou de rir, mas as outras pessoas que assistiam à cena tomaram seu lugar.

- Quando eu disse sobre seu caminhãozinho de brinquedo... – xinguei, irritada. – Eu não estava brincando.

E coloquei o copo no topo da sua cabeça e saí caminhando, meio indignada e meio estupefata.

Bem feito, Maria, sua idiota. Brincadeiras idiotas de conversas idiotas com pessoas idiotas consequentemente te levam a ser uma pessoa idiota!

Idiota!

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Era a primeira vez que eu entrava naquela sala. Pra falar a verdade, acho que é a única sala daquele castelo que eu nunca havia entrado, quero dizer, pelo menos até ela se tornar a sala de música. Mas o motivo de nunca ter ido até lá era por falta de interesse.

Era um lugar legal até. Cheio de uns instrumentos lustrosos que com certeza ficaria incrível no meu quarto – me fazendo imaginar, com hilaridade, a cara que minha mãe faria. Tinha cadeiras ali, pergaminhos anotados ali, CD's, livros... Era até agradável.

No momento alguns homens que eu já vira por aí, mas também nunca tive curiosidade de saber quem é, estavam postos em seus instrumentos, por vezes conversando entre si, animados ou nos observando. Pareciam amigáveis, e também com um jeito de estrangeiro.

Eu e James chegamos na sala um pouco em cima da hora, pois eu estava com Patrícia Sewood, Corvinal. Acabamos nos atrasando um pouco, altura em que James reclamava na minha cabeça.

Remo já nos esperava, junto a Jason McKinnon e um garoto que eu lembrava que estava junto com eles no dia da primeira competição – e que deu aquele mortal que me fez ficar surdo com a gritaria. Parecia aquelas pessoas que estavam sempre rindo, seja porque ele parecia incrivelmente risonho ou pelo fato de ter aparência oriental. Nunca se sabe.

- Se perderam, foi? – Remo perguntou, brincando.

- Almofadinhas atrasou – James resmungou, mal humorado.

- Quem? – o garoto perguntou.

- Eu – falei, entediado.

- Almofadinhas? Esse era o apelido meu tio Germando, ele tinha um traseiro enorme e tinha mania de dormir de bruços. Assim os gatos adoravam usar seu traseiro como cama – ele contou, e Remo e James riram descaradamente. Não achei tanta graça assim, e nem McKinnon. Visivelmente ainda estava tentando entender a piada.

- Legal – falei, irônico, já que Remo e James continuavam a rir.

- O ruim era de noite. Os gatos mexiam muito e acabavam arranhando o traseiro dele. Por isso ele sempre acordava dizendo estar com dor no...

- Já entendemos – Jason riu, e dessa vez foi impossível não me juntar a James e Remo. Ficamos um bom tempo rindo.

- Bom, conheçam o palhaço e mascote do grupo. Esse é John Khan – ele se adiantou e cumprimentou-nos.

- Prazer. Eu já conheço vocês de vista, e devo dizer que quando eu crescer quero ser igual vocês – ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Obviamente vocês conhecem Jason também – Remo apontou para ele, que acenou brevemente.

- E cadê os outros? Não tem outros garotos que vinham? – James perguntou, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima.

- Franco não apareceu, o que é bom, já que... bom, ele não é lá dos cantores – Remo mordeu o lábio. – E Sean disse que tinha muitas redações para fazer.

- Certo, então vamos começar – James logo pôs-se de pé, com uma animação ridícula em minha opinião.

- Ok – Remo sorriu. – Eu escolhi uma música, acho que agrada a todos. Mas vou precisar de uma segunda voz principal além da minha...

- Voz principal? – perguntei, odiando tudo aquilo.

- Voz que se destaca, Almofadas – Remo explicou. – James...

- Mal comecei a cantar e você quer que eu tenha voz principal? – James reclama, surpreso.

- Eu canto – uma voz ausente da conversa falou. – Andei me aquecendo.

Remo e John olharam admirados para Jason, que anteriormente só estava olhando para seu violão. Ainda me pergunto por que James me forçou a trazer o meu. Pareci um idiota andando com isso pra lá e pra cá, e quase Sewood me pediu para que eu tocasse pra ela. Fala sério!

- Acha que consegue? – Remo perguntou, meio hesitante.

McKinnon assentiu mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem – Remo deu de ombros. – Eu faço o rap.

Idiota. Tudo aquilo era muito idiota e meu desejo era sair dali o mais depressa possível. Eu não acredito que o veado do James estava me forçando a fazer isso.

- Olá, garotos. Desculpem a demora – o Prof. Moreau entra na sala, sorridente, depositando sua maleta em cima do piano. – Vejo que já estão se organizando.

- Sim, está tudo certo – Remo informou, dando-nos a letra. Eu conhecia a música, assim como James e os outros. Pelo menos ele não escolheu Madonna ou algo do tipo.

- Então, podem começar – Moreau falou.

Eu e McKinnon ajeitamos o violão, enquanto Remo ia até mais próximo dos músicos. James parecia mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio, meio desconfortável.

**Ouvir: Billionaire**

_- I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad, buy all of the things I never had –_ McKinnon começou, mandando ver no violão. Era um dos modelos mais antigos, percebi, e por isso realmente incrível. Vi Remo se entreolhar assustado com John, e não entendi o porquê. _– I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen…_

Moreau também parecia boquiaberto, e olhei para James, que perguntava o mesmo que eu.

_- Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights… Yeah, a different city every night oh, I swear the world better prepare, for when I'm a billionaire!_

_- Yeah I would have a show like Oprah, I would be the host of everyday of Christmas, give a wish list_ – Remo chegou cantando, entusiasmado. Para ele é fácil, afinal, já estava acostumado. Eu sentia a pressão entre mim e James nos perguntando que horas poderíamos cantar, e enquanto isso Aluado cantava familiarizado com os músicos. Enquanto isso, Khan dançava com passos totalmente nunca vistos por mim, o que, por incrível que pareça, estavam me surpreendendo.

Eu, sem saber o que fazer, agradeci a Merlim que eu sabia os acordes. Até, novamente o refrão, fiz sinal para Pontas, e cantamos.

_- Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights… yeah! A different city every night oh, I swear the world better prepare, for when I'm_ _a billionaire!_ – cantávamos, e, Merlim o que é isso, foi uma experiência divertida. _– Ooh ooh…_

_- When I'm a billionaire!_ – McKinnon sorriu.

_- Oh oooh… for when I'm a Billionaire!_

Khan, a essas Alturas, já estava dançando break meio improvisado. Os olhos de Moreau pareciam lanternas de tanto que brilhavam.

- _I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad_ – finalizamos, com o último acorde de nossos violões.

Moreau colocou-se de pé em meio a palmas, sorriso de orelha a orelha. Apesar de ter apreciado aquele momento, ainda torcia para que ele não nos aceitasse.

- Jason! Jason! – ele bateu no ombro do garoto. – Quem diria! Tínhamos uma voz secreta no clube e não sabíamos!

Minhas questões, enfim, foram explicadas. Jason parecia satisfeito, e pelo visto nem ele mesmo acreditava que havia cantado e tocado tão bem.

- Isso foi incrível! Por que não tentou cantar antes?

- Estava com um pouco de medo – ele explicou. – Mas Sophie me convenceu a cantar.

Sophie. Tinha que ser.

- Perfeito da parte dela! Vou providenciar notas mais altas para você nas canções. Mas agora... – ele se virou para mim e para James. – Vocês dois.

- Fomos ruins? – James perguntou imediatamente, e Moreau sorriu.

- Gostei da voz de fundo. Percebi bem e são bem afinados – ele disse. – Quem sabe até não saibam cantar como nosso amigo Jason aqui!

Nós dois rimos, nervosos. James porque queria entrar e eu porque queria sair dali.

- Sejam bem-vindos. Precisávamos de vozes masculinas. Próxima reunião será amanhã.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Como de costume, fiquei uns bons quinze minutos na biblioteca, tempo o suficiente para devolver o livro, levar uma bronca da Madame Pince, ler um pouquinho, levar outra bronca da Madame Pince, procurar outro livro interessante, levar novamente uma bronca de Madame Pince...

Essa mulher me odeia.

Escutando meu estômago implorar por comida, devolvi um livro meio macabro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em sua respectiva prateleira, e me dirigi à saída. Antes, porém, lembrei-me daquele garoto, o loiro impertinente e metido.

Só por curiosidade – somente curiosidade! – fui até a seção das enciclopédias. É claro que ele não estaria ali... Quando disse "qualquer dúvida procure na seção das enciclopédias" ele se referia aos livros, e não a ele próprio! Não sei da onde eu tirei essa ideia, e mesmo assim isso não seria motivo para eu ir até lá. Quero dizer, se eu soubesse que ele supostamente estaria ali eu não ia até lá! Mas como eu tenho certeza que ele não está eu vou lá, porque seria improvável que ele estivesse.

Caminhei meio lentamente até a fileira que começava a seção e... Viu? Vazia. Não havia ninguém ali. E nem na segunda, e nem na tercei...

Tinha um garoto em pé na terceira fileira. Folheava interessado um livro qualquer; coçava a cabeça, negava, devolvia o livro. Fez isso mais duas vezes até me ver ali, parada, ainda chocada que ele realmente estivesse ali.

Pareceu surpreso de início, mas então sorriu.

- Lily! – ele cumprimentou, caminhando até a mim. Quem tinha dado tanta intimidade a ele? Eu não me lembro... – Então nos vimos novamente!

- Er... oi – falei, constrangida. Desconfiaria ele que eu estava quase meio que mais ou menos ou não procurando por ele? Estou enrolando tudo, Merlim. – Eu estava...

- ... me procurando? – seus olhos brilharam de satisfação. Balancei a cabeça rapidamente.

- Procurando um livro. Como sempre – respondi, tentando deixar minha droga de voz firme. – E você?

- O mesmo – ele acenou com o polegar para a estante. – Que livro está procurando?

- Algum que me ajude na redação de Feitiços – dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença. Então o testei. – Sabe de algum bom?

- Claro! – disse, sorridente – de novo -, me conduzindo até a quarta fileira. Eu não esperava por isso. Pelo visto a seção das enciclopédias era a morada dele ou algo do tipo.

O que se sucedeu foi: fiquei mais meia hora ali, na biblioteca, com um estranho. Ele me chamava de Lily o tempo todo e eu me mordia para não dar um belo de um xingo nele, mas me controlei. Ele estava me ajudando e mostrando livros que eu nunca imaginaria que tivesse em Hogwarts. Tinha milhares de livros escritos por nascidos trouxas, que com a ajuda de trouxas que posteriormente teriam a memória removida, faziam comentários no canto da página sobre cada feitiço. Nunca tinha visto nada de interessante, e pelo visto o garoto loiro achava isso também. Dizia ele que, mesmo sendo sangue puro, era um dos poucos sonserinos que não tinha preconceito com esse tipo de coisa, e é por isso, inclusive, que ele estava conversando comigo. Quase deixei escapar que os amigos dele não mostravam isso, mas guardei pra mim.

Minha fome tinha passado. Pouco depois eu já estava o chamando de Jessie, porque saía totalmente involuntário. Conversávamos de tudo que é matéria, livros, professores, feitiços, nada muito privado. E eu estava me divertindo. Com um sonserino. Que eu mal acabara de conhecer. E isso estava me assustando.

E, quando dei por mim, já eram quase dez horas da noite e quando Madame Pince nos descobriu ali alegando que estávamos "atuando com total falta de vergonha na cara", fazendo eu corar até não poder mais, fomos expulsos de lá aos xingos. Eu e Jessie não resistimos, e começamos a rir.

- Bom, foi divertido – ele comentou, ainda rindo.

- Sim – concordei, então consultei o relógio. – Tenho que ir, Jessie. Muita coisa pra fazer, e acabei me esquecendo de comer.

- Certo. Volte qualquer dia até a seção das enciclopédias. Eu estarei lá – ele piscou com um sorriso travesso.

- Ok – acenei, e o vi afastar.

Quem diria Lily Evans? Quem diria? Você, monitora responsável, pura grifinória, criando laços com um sonserino metido? Quero dizer, metido aparentemente. Ele não é tão mal...

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Eu devo estar realmente louca.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

Mal saio das estufas e dou de cara com Alice. Não era o que eu esperava ou pretendia, mas aquilo me deixou meio espantado.

- Oi – ela sorriu, nervosa. – Ainda bem que te encontrei, Franco.

Senti aquele djavú, e agora ferrou tudo.

- Pode falar – comecei a caminhar pelo corredor, e ela me acompanhou.

- Pode falar digo eu! – ela começou, já protestando. – O que eu fiz de errado? Você anda se afastando de mim, me evitando! Até parece Lily com o James!

- Não é isso. Só ando ocupado – respondi, amarrando a cara.

- Sei – ela não acreditou, e eu suspirei. – Seja o que for que eu te fiz, me desculpa.

- Você não fez nada, absolutamente nada – falei, falando com rispidez ao lembrar do "Matt". – Não fique se culpando a toa.

- Olha aqui – ela entrou na minha frente, segurando meus braços. Me recusei a olhá-la. – Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, e que eu não sei o que é, mas vou descobrir, e essa coisa está te impedindo a ficar comigo!

- Ficar com você? – perguntei com desdém, soltando suas mãos. – Eu mudaria essa frase se fosse você.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela franziu a testa.

- Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo... você... v-você está namorando com Tyler – acusei, voltando a caminhar com mais pressa que o necessário.

- Você ficou louco? – Alice exclamou, correndo atrás de mim. – Eu só o estava ajudando com Transfiguração!

- Sempre a mesma desculpa que todos usam – ri com sarcasmo. – James vivia nos contando que adorava ajudar Lily!

- Por que está dizendo isso? Você por acaso está com ciúmes?

Parei de súbito, e por pouco Alice não esbarra em mim. Olhei para ela, sentindo o fulgor em meu rosto.

- Por que todo mundo diz isso? – reclamei, indignado. – Saiba que isso não tem nada a ver!

- Ah é? Não é o que parece! – ela também havia ficado vermelha. – Por que não diz logo o que está sentindo?

- Raiva, muita raiva, é isso que eu estou sentindo! – respondi, até eu me dar conta que estávamos ali gritando no corredor.

- Só isso? Não tem nada mais? Algo que explicaria o porquê desse seu ciúme idiota? – seus olhos começaram a umedecer, mas sua voz mantinha-se inabalada.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – gritei em resposta, e saí disparado, pisando forte, em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

Não estava com vontade de jantar, nem ver ninguém. Cheguei ao dormitório, irritado, e por sorte estava totalmente vazio. Saí chutando tudo pela frente, tirei os sapatos e me deitei.

Dormir para mim era o único remédio, e eu espero que isso me curasse.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Voltando do jantar, com mais alguns outros alunos que também se dirigiam até a Torre da Grifinória, tive que aturar novamente a discussão de Sophie e Dorcas.

- Ainda não te perdoei por ter fuçado nas minhas coisas, se quer saber! – Dorcas replicava, enfurecida. – Você gostaria que fizéssemos isso com você?

- Você já fez isso comigo – Sophie retrucou. – Lembra no segundo ano? Quando você remexeu no meu malão e achou meu sapo de pelúcia, o Prouch?

- Mas eu te fiz um favor! Coisa mais idiota...

- Eu não achava! – Sophie falou, indignada. – Era uma lembrança da infância! E você fez o favor de espalhar para que todos do castelo soubessem que eu ainda o tinha...

- Foi engraçado, confesse – Dorcas riu maldosamente.

- E com certeza seria tão engraçado se eu espalhasse por aí que você tem um diário – Sophie desafiou.

- Shhhhh! – quase vi as mãos de Dorcas voar para o pescoço de Sophie, que riu. – Mesmo que você conte, ninguém vai acreditar. E mesmo se acreditarem, eu posso espalhar coisas bem piores de você!

- Vem cá, mas que tipo de amizade é essa? – perguntei, ainda tonta com o nível da conversa.

- Só estamos negociando – Sophie disse indiferente, e Dorcas concordou, acenando com a cabeça.

- Mas eu ainda não estou acreditando que você não desistiu de Jason – Sophie balançou a cabeça, reprovando, por pouco não tropeçando num degrau de uma das escadas que se moviam. – Quero dizer, sinceramente! Ele fugiu de você em Hogsmeade!

- Porque é um idiota!

- Porque é inteligente! – Sophie riu novamente. – Deve ser estranho pra você. Pela primeira vez não sair agarrando um garoto de quem está interessada. Pra você ver como, afinal, Dorcas Meadowes pode falhar também.

Dorcas bufou.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – ela apontou o dedo acusatoriamente para Sophie, altura em que já estávamos em frente a entrada do retrato da Mulher Gorda. – Eu não desisti! Ainda vou ficar com o seu irmão!

- Há! Duvido! – Sophie bufou, falando a senha para uma Mulher Gorda interessada no assunto, e que não queria nos deixar entrar para ouvir a conversa. – Se ele fugiu de você, acredite, ele não quer nada. Sem falar que ele pode estar interessado em outra...

- Como assim? – Dorcas se esganiçou, enquanto eu convencia a Mulher Gorda a abrir o retrato; entramos na sala, atualmente meio lotada pelas conversas.

- Vi e ouvi coisas, escutei boatos... – Sophie falou metodicamente.

Me ocupei fazendo alguns exercícios atrasados, enquanto Dorcas insistia com Sophie para que ela revelasse quem seria a pessoa supostamente envolvida com Jason. Sophie apenas ria, e Dorcas dizia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobriria isso falando com Gravelle, mas Sophie rebatia, dizendo que ela provavelmente também não sabia, e que se Dorcas perguntasse Gravelle suspeitaria e espalharia para todo o castelo que ainda estava interessada em Jason. Ainda me pergunto como a história de que Jason havia fugido dela ainda não caiu nos ouvidos de todos, mas Dorcas, digamos, era insignificante de atenção para os outros, que, na maioria, foi atingida por ela mesma com algum boato.

Só sei que continuei avoada, pensando naquele garoto com Sean.

Olhos cor de mel, cabelos escuros e penteados para o lado...

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Não posso esconder o fato de que estou totalmente satisfeito por Sirius e James terem entrado no coral. Sirius insistia que queria sair o mais rápido possível, dizendo que é uma idiotice, perda de tempo, coisa de gay etc... Só as mesmas baboseiras que saem da boca dele. James, por outro lado, estava satisfeito também, supondo como seria a reação de Lily ao saber que ele está no coral também.

Coisa, que aliás, ninguém sabe ainda. Sirius pediu segredo absoluto para todos que sabiam, dizendo que queria aproveitar a boa reputação pelo menos até sexta. Eu sabia que seria o boato mais escandaloso de todo o castelo nesse ano, pois, afinal, eram os marotos. Rabicho, que era o único daquele dormitório que não participava do coral agora, ficava meio perdido no assunto. E Franco mal sabia da novidade; chegamos do jantar e ele já dormia – ou, pelo menos, parecia que dormia.

James continuava a fazer seus comentários enquanto Rabicho já dormia, e Sirius já estava deitado em sua cama, não sabendo se acompanhava o que James dizia ou não. No momento ele comentava sobre John, que parecia totalmente um maroto promissor. Depois de sairmos da sala de música, James, Sirius e ele ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre armadilhas nos corredores e passagens secretas, assim como John perguntava, interessado, como é que eles conseguiam escapar de tudo o que faziam. Visivelmente ele parecia um fã deles, ou melhor, nosso, quando John incluiu eu e Rabicho entre seus "ídolos", disse ele.

Sirius também parecia ter gostado de John, apesar de que foi por causa dele que agora James o apelidou de Germando. Ele não ficou agradado com isso, então preferia comentar sobre o motivo de ter chegado na mesa do jantar hoje com a boca meio avermelhada. "Aproveitando o fato de que amanhã não vou desfrutar dos bônus que a popularidade me propõe".

E o resto da noite passou assim. Acabou que fui o último a dormir; James ficou falando até cair no sono, coisa que Sirius havia feito faz tempo. Franco e Rabicho continuaram imóveis em suas camas, e eu, apenas dei mais uma lida no livro que Flitwick mandou e olhei pela janela. A lua nova brilhava fraca no céu, portanto ainda faltava um bom tempo até a lua cheia, o que me animou um pouco. Fiquei sabendo que Dumbledore se encarregava de marcar as competições do coral para dias diferentes da lua cheia, e isso me fez ficar ainda mais admirado pelo diretor.

Suspirei, evitando pensar naqueles dias. Joguei o livro pro lado e me enfiei nos cobertores. O sono veio rapidamente, junto com imagens embaçadas de um rato, um cervo e um cachorro.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Aah, aí está ela! – exclamei assim que Lily veio entrando no quarto. Consegui convencer Alice a ficar acordada por mais tempo para esperá-la voltar ao dormitório, e, assim, tirar-lhe algumas perguntas.

- Olá garotas – Lily cumprimentou sem encarar ninguém, colocando o livro em cima dos outros em cima da mesinha, e tirando os tênis. – Está tarde para estarem acordadas, hein?

- E está tarde pra você chegar nessas horas. Onde estava? – perguntei, sem rodeios. Lily não alterou sua expressão; apenas começara a colocar o pijama.

- Fazendo ronda – respondeu.

- Mentirosa – acusei, e Lily suspirou altamente. – Quinta não é dia de você fazer ronda.

- Mas se der na telha, eu faço – ela deu de ombros.

- Você vive reclamando que odeia fazer ronda, que te cansa demais e blábláblá. Por que você faria ronda assim, do nada? – falei. – Sabe, quando você diz que estava fazendo ronda sem ser sua vez de fazer ronda, é sinal de que está mentindo. Isso já aconteceu antes, né Alice?

Ela havia dormido. Mas é uma traíra mesmo...

- Argh, tá bom! – Lily rendeu-se, se deitando. – Estava na biblioteca.

- Eu sabia! Com o tal de St. James né? – perguntei interessada, me aprumando na cama.

- Ele me mostrou alguns livros. Não é tão desagradável.

- Isso vai dar namoro – balancei a cabeça, rindo. – Mas sabe, até aprovo.

- Não vai dar namoro... – mesmo não vendo seu rosto claramente, dava pra sentir o calor do seu rosto daqui. – E como assim, aprova?

- Já estou cansada do seu rolo com James. Francamente, são três anos de tentativas dele e negações suas! E quando eu finalmente pensei que ia finalmente dar certo... BLOSG.

- Blosg? – Lily perguntou de sobrancelha arqueada, rindo.

- Sim. Blosg. A gosma verde da primeira competição e o fato de que você esteja acusando James sem saber se foi ele ou não. Eu sei – cortei, quando ela suspirou -, você é cabeça dura e tudo o mais, mas essa é minha opinião. E por causa desse incidente parece que tudo foi por água abaixo e agora o jeito é partir pra outra.

- Eu nem conheço o garoto direito. E ele é da sonserina. E entenda Maria, eu não vou namorar com um qualquer que acabei de conhecer!

- Mas St. James não é um qualquer – apontei para ela. – Ele é bonito e carismático, o que você anda precisando.

- Um James versão estendida – Lily resmungou, mas pelo visto se arrependeu de ter dito. – Quero dizer, James não é bonito. Assim, bonito... bonito. Ele é, mas... enfim, isso é idiota. Só faltava você me forçar a namorar com Sean!

- Não, não. A não ser que você aceite ser papa anjo – falei, e ela estreitou os olhos. – E Sean parece meio...

- Meio...?

- Afeminado.

- Ele é tímido – Lily defendeu, embora tivesse ficado pensativa. – Você acha que ele é...

- Gay? Não sei. Mas não importa, ele é uma graça – dei de ombros, e Lily riu.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Lily apenas ficava ali, navegando em pensamentos, enquanto eu navegava nos meus.

- Já percebeu que todo o garoto que tem probabilidades de ter algum relacionamento romântico com você geralmente te irrita primeiro? – comentei. Lily ergueu os olhos, expressão de discordância; balançou a cabeça, deu boa noite e fechou o acortinado da sua cama.

Fiz o mesmo, embora eu soubesse que dei a Lily muita coisa pra pensar. E foi assim, pensando em garotos, que tive um sonho estranho naquela noite. Sonhava que eu e Lily estávamos voando no campo de quadribol quando, de repente, eu me desequilibro e começo a cair. E adivinha o que aconteceu?

Fui salva por um guaxinim gigante. Agora eu me pergunto: o que diabos um guaxinim gigante estava fazendo nos meus sonhos? E como ele me salvou? Francamente...

Decidi averiguar depois, dando uma boa olhada nos meus livros de Adivinhação.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Acordei anormalmente animado hoje. Afinal, hoje era oficialmente o dia em que eu e Almofadinhas entraremos no coral, para que assim eu finalmente mostrasse a Lily que eu não era idiota e que não fui eu que joguei aquela gosma verde neles. Ainda me pergunto por que ela insiste em desconfiar tanto de mim. Certo, confesso que eu aprontava mais do que devia, mas nada justifica e comprova que eu fiz aquilo. Apesar de eu ser a principal suspeita, reconheço, ainda assim há milhões de outros alunos no castelo que ama tirar onda por aí e que provavelmente fizeram isso para se divertir.

Mas não fui eu.

E a culpa é do Sirius. Que me fez segurar uma droga de sutiã da Beth Cox, que ele fez questão de guardar na sua "gaveta de recordações preciosas". Já imagino o número de peças íntimas femininas que tem naquela gaveta.

E por falar nele, diferentemente de mim, acordou com um mau humor do cão, literalmente. Não falou muito quando acordou ou quando nos dirigíamos para a mesa do café, ou até mesmo no café; não fez algum tipo de comentário. Quando falávamos com ele, ele simplesmente rosnava alguma coisa e fingia ignorar. Achei muito engraçado e Aluado também, que estava tão bem humorado quanto eu.

Seguimos as primeiras aulas assim, as quais Lily mantinha máxima distância de mim e quando me olhava parecia esperar que meu cérebro começasse a derreter e saísse pelas narinas. Achei engraçado.

Eu e Aluado ainda zombávamos de Sirius até a hora do almoço.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Sonhar com guaxinim é sinal de bom humor e limpeza. Sonhar que está caindo é sinal de indecisões. Sonhar com quadribol é sinal que alguém não gosta muito de você...

McKinnon. Tentei absorver as monótonas aulas de Adivinhação para constatar que: McKinnon, de bom humor, me odeia e também odeia limpeza porque é meio indeciso.

Não faz muito sentido... Mas que Jason me odeia isso eu sei. Assim como eu odeio ele.

E odeio aula da História da Magia, francamente.

E odeio quando sou abordada de novo por uma mão que sai do além. Isso é realmente insuportável.

- O que você quer? Me encher o saco sobre ela de novo? Mas vocês já não saíram? – falei, indignada, soltando tudo de uma vez.

Desde o começo desse ano comecei a ganhar puxões doloridos no braço por Sirius Black, que continuava a insistir sobre Beth Cox. Perguntar quais são suas preferências, se fala dele ou de outro alguém etc. Até que eu dei a dica crucial sobre os sapos de chocolate que ela tanto amava e eles saíram, se agarraram até não querer mais e ponto. E agora eu estava ali de novo, ter que ouvir ele de novo.

- Achei que meus serviços haviam acabado – resmunguei com desdém, e ele sorriu.

- E acabaram.

- Então o que você quer? – perguntei, então entrei em choque. – Não venha me dizer que está me chamando pra sair!

- Não, calma, embora... – ele sorriu, aprovador. Meus olhos faiscaram e ele riu. – Enfim, só queria te agradecer. Só agora me lembrei disso.

- Traduzindo, você quer que eu não conte pra ninguém – deduzi.

- É... Também.

- Ótimo – falei, me afastando. – Adeus.

- Ei MacDonald! Espera aí! – ele gritou antes que eu me afastasse o suficiente e desse meu pulo da vitória. Olhei para ele, e ele sorria como se tivesse tido uma ideia súbita.

- Fala – falei a contragosto. Lá vem bomba.

- Pode fazer outro favor pra mim? Quero dizer, não pra mim diretamente, pra outra pessoa.

- Não – cortei, e ele me segurou de novo.

- Por favoooor – fez uma cara de cachorro pidão, então gargalhei.

- Nem vem. Não sou igual essas garotinhas bobas do castelo que se derretem por tudo que você diz.

E caminhei novamente tentando fugir, até ele gritar de novo.

- Nem por uma amiga sua?

Me virei lentamente, vendo sua expressão mentirosa. Mas não era mentirosa, e sim de júbilo. Droga e droga. Amigas são meu ponto fraco.

- Fala logo – respondi entre os dentes, já me atrasando pra aula de Adivinhação – não que seja tão agradável assim.

- É sobre James. E Lily – ele parecia sem graça. – Já estou cansado de ouvir aquele cara falar nela todo dia e se preocupar tanto com ela. Você daria um jeito?

Levantei as sobrancelhas com tanta rapidez que tenho certeza que elas se misturaram com meu cabelo. Por essa eu realmente não esperava.

Ainda captando o que ele havia falado, comecei a rir.

- Sinto muito, mas... – falei, planejando. Isso ia dar o que falar. – Lily já está em outra. Ou melhor, em outro.

- O quê? – seus olhos se arregalaram, e sua boca se abriu. Foi bem engraçado. – Evans está namorando?

- Não exatamente – pisquei. – Digamos como você e Beth.

Sua expressão mostrou que ele caiu direitinho. Eu havia dito aquilo para que ele pensasse que eu estava me referindo ao fato de que eles estavam se agarrando, mas não falei da época. Falei da época em que ele apenas estava de olho em Beth, interessado nela. Não é? Não foi totalmente mentira.

- Caramba... – ele coçou a cabeça, mal acreditando.

- Bom, adeus – falei depressa, aproveitando seu momento de choque pra picar o pé dali. Ah Merlim, finalmente não ouvi nenhum chamado depois disso.

Era como eu tinha dito antes. Isso ainda vai dar o que falar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

A última aula do dia era Herbologia. Tive que correr para as estufas, ou melhor, voar. Atrasei mais que o necessário, barrando alguns alunos do sexto ano que estavam jogando a Gosma Verde na cara de alguns calouros. Era de se esperar que isso virasse moda; depois daquele incidente na primeira competição não tinha um único dia que você não passava pelos corredores e via alguém melecado com aquilo, e, quero uma novidade, os "atiradores" principais eram os sonserinos. Outro dia Alice foi atingida e chegou no dormitório mais irritada que o normal – mais do que ela já anda – e mesmo assim insiste em esconder de mim e de Maria. Mas, é claro, ainda vou descobrir isso.

Entrei correndo e dei de cara com Sprout, olhando e aprovando o trabalho de todos. Havia algumas plantas laranjas esquisitas sobre as mesas, que batiam os galhos violentamente. Parecia um Salgueiro Lutador em miniatura, porém nem tão agressivo quanto o original.

- Ah, olá Srta. Evans – ela cumprimentou. – Aconselho a pegar os equipamentos de proteção, essas pestinhas estão nervosas hoje!

Só hoje?

Corri para uma mesa afastada e me equipei tudo com o necessário. Procurei por alguém para fazer par, mas todos estavam ocupados; Maria fazia com Alice, já que ela ainda estava brigada com Franco, o que, fácil de descobrir, era o motivo de sua irritação contínua.

- Evans, ali! – Sprout apontou para um lugar mais afastado da estufa. – Pettigrew, Potter e Lupin estão de trio. Escolha um deles para fazer par com você...

Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo. Remo.

Droga. Lá vem o Potter na minha direção, triunfante.

- Vamos Lily, eu faço com você – ele sorriu. – A não ser que você saia correndo de novo né?

- Obrigada, mas prefiro fazer com Remo mesmo – virei a cara, irritada.

- Ele preferiu fazer com Pedro – seus olhos brilharam atrás dos óculos de proteção.

- Preferiu, é? Ou você que preferiu sair do grupo? – perguntei, e ele simplesmente deu de ombros. – Ah, vamos fazer isso logo.

Pegamos uma das plantas nervosas e puxamos para perto. A tarefa era aparar seus galhos, atualmente grossos demais para quebrar um osso de uma criança.

- Sirius está matando aula. Não foi sorte a sua? – Potter perguntou, enquanto eu me ocupava em tentar segurar um dos galhos. Fingi não ouvir.

Quando finalmente consegui agarrar um galho, outro veio na direção do meu olho, e me desviei por pouco.

- Cuidado – ele me alertou. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu seguro o galho e você corta, ok?

Assenti com a cabeça, me recusando a dizer outra coisa. Potter era bem ágil, nada estranho pelo fato de ser um jogador de quadribol. Logo havia agarrado dois galhos de uma vez e afastando outros, então cortei rapidamente os dois, até ele ter pego mais três e eu cortar novamente. Para não desanimar meu trabalho, decidi não contar os números de galhos ainda restantes.

- Hoje você vai ter uma surpresa – ele comentou subitamente, enquanto eu jogava os pedaços de galhos reparados dentro de uma grande bacia.

- Ah, é? – perguntei, seca. – E o que é?

- Se eu contar vai perder a graça.

Bufei, irritada.

- Ainda não acredito que você ainda acredita que eu joguei aquela gosma em vocês – ele insistiu em conversar, me fazendo querer terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível.

- E eu ainda não acredito que você ainda insiste em conversar comigo.

- Éramos amigos, Lily. E foi você que quis mudar isso – instou, meio amargurado.

- Eu? Quem jogou aquela droga de gosma em mim? Em nós? – frisei a última palavra, e Potter revirou os olhos, quase perdendo a atenção e libertando um dos galhos.

- Eu vou dizer pela quadragésima sétima vez. Não. Fui. Eu – disse, impaciente.

- Prove. O que você escondia atrás de você? O que você estava fazendo no camarim?

- Pergunte para Sirius. É coisa dele.

- E se somos, ou melhor, éramos amigos, você deveria me contar! – rebati, e ele pareceu incomodado.

- O que você faria se eu quisesse saber de um segredo de Maria ou de Alice? – ele perguntou.

- Te contaria. Pois se você fosse meu amigo de verdade não contaria a ninguém – falei.

- Simplesmente eu... Não posso – ele mordeu o lábio, e eu já entendi tudo: foi ele.

- Então, sinto muitíssimo. Não posso confiar em você.

- Mas...

- Agora fecha essa boca antes que eu corte sua língua com essa faca – ameacei, e ele deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.

- Certo – falou, e, por milagre, não fez tantos comentários assim ao longo da aula. Tínhamos criado um bom ritmo onde ele passava simultaneamente os galhos para eu ir cortando, e assim terminamos rápido, deixando a planta bem aparada.

Não me despedi dele quando a sineta tocou, simplesmente corri pra perto de Maria e Alice, que pediam detalhes da conversa. Aliás, Maria pedia. Alice continuava meio emburrada. Eu não quis detalhar muito, porque 1- Conversas com Potter tinham importância zero e 2- Ainda estava intrigada com a tal surpresa que ele havia mencionado. Mas o que é que ele estava aprontando? Será que ia jogar litros de gosma em cima de mim de novo?

Maria estranhou muito enquanto eu olhava repetidamente para o teto.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Acho que fui uma das últimas a entrar na sala de música depois das aulas. Fui dar uma volta nos jardins para refrescar um pouco a cabeça, pensando que ainda tinha que ficar em uma mesma sala com Franco de novo. Droga, eu não entendo porque ele insiste em complicar as coisas!

- Olá, Alice, era a última que faltava – Moreau confirmou assim que apareci no portal. Me acomodei numa cadeira o mais longe possível de Franco, um lugar onde Lily e Maria tinham guardado para mim.

- Professor, não quero ser chata nem intrometida nem nada... – Dorcas começou. – Mas acho que já devemos escolher nossas músicas para a próxima apresentação! Faltam poucos dias!

- Exato. E as músicas já foram escolhidas, Dorcas, só precisamos saber quem irá cantá-las – Moreau disse, sorrindo. – Além de que já tenho toda a coreografia preparada.

Dorcas se empertigou na cadeira ao ouvir o "só precisamos saber quem irá cantá-las". Já vi tudo.

- E quando vamos decidir isso? – Jason perguntou, anormalmente interessado.

- Em breve, mas agora – Moreau interrompeu, como se quisesse contar algo desde o começo da aula. – Temos uma novidade no coral.

- Receberemos galeões a cada aula? – John falou, interessado, para o riso geral.

- Não, não John. É outra coisa – Moreau sorriu. – Vocês já perceberam que temos um número desigual de garotos e garotas, portanto decidi mudar isso.

- Vá direto ao ponto, professor – Maria bocejou.

- É com prazer que anuncio a vocês nossos dois novos membros! – Moreau caminhou até a porta, animado, chamando alguém invisível. – Sejam bem-vindos...

E dois garotos apareceram no portal. Ambos meio malhados, apesar de magros, um de cabelos negros e despenteados, de óculos; o outro tinha certa elegância, meio disfarçado pela sua carranca de contragosto.

- Sirius Black e James Potter!

- O QUÊ! – Lily e Sophie berraram juntas, tão alto que Emelina, meio alienada no assunto, pulou pra fora da cadeira.

- Deem boas vindas aos nossos...

- NEM PENSAR! PROFESSOR! – Lily reclamou, raivosa e indignada. Sophie continuava boquiaberta em seu lugar, sendo amparada por Sean.

- Qual o problema, Lily? – Moreau ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- QUAL O PROBLEMA? – ela gritou, então percebeu o que estava fazendo e respirou fundo. – Professor, eles... eles jogaram aquela gosma na gente... eles são marotos!

- Vou levar isso como um elogio – James sorriu. Aliás, era só o que ele fazia. Parecia ter ganhado o troféu de quadribol, tão triunfante que estava. Maria ria da situação ao meu lado.

- Ora Lily, não sei da onde você tirou essa ideia de que foram eles – Moreau parecia intrigado. – Mas seja o que for, é muito útil a entrada deles no coral.

- Mas eles nem ao menos cantam!

- Opa, não me subestime – James cantou vitória de novo.

- Cale a boca, não estou falando com você – Lily retrucou, irritada. – Professor Moreau, eu suplico que não tome essa atitude horripilante. Não vê que eles estão tramando alguma coisa?

- Lily, Lily, isso já está virando paranoia – Moreau riu-se, abraçando-a pelos ombros e levando-a de volta a sua cadeira. – Agora teremos um time completo.

- Já estava compleeeeto – Lily birrou como uma criança, e Maria ainda gargalhava. – E eu não gosto deles.

- Caramba, Lily! – agora foi Sirius que falou, meio ofendido.

- Nada contra Sirius, mas é que... – ela parou na frase, querendo eletrocutar James com os olhos.

- Não acredito que você canta, Sirius! – Beth exclamou.

- Pois é – ele deu de ombros, agora mudando sua cara emburrada para uma de pura expressão metida.

Sophie ainda parecia em estado de choque, e Sean a abanava continuamente com um leque conjurado.

- E agora com novos membros teremos uma coreografia em par totalmente correta. Queiram se acomodar, por favor – Moreau acenou com a varinha fazendo surgir outras duas cadeiras onde Sirius e James se sentaram.

Lily olhou a aula inteira para James como se fosse pular em seu pescoço a qualquer momento. Só por precaução fiquei segurando seu pulso, enquanto Moreau explicava tudo a James e a Sirius, o que ocupou um pouco de tempo. Enquanto Sophie recuperava-se do transe, já havíamos começados a aquecer a voz novamente, coisa que Lily nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer. Bom, pelo menos até os cinco últimos minutos de aula.

- Professor – ergueu a mão no ar rapidamente, como fazia nas aulas. – Eu estava pensando que fomos muito mal educados.

- Como assim Lily? – Moreau ergueu os olhos de sua pasta.

- Os dois novos membros chegaram e nós nem ao menos fizemos um número para eles. Isso foi totalmente imprudente – Lily replicou de uma forma estranha.

- Quando eu entrei ninguém fez um número pra mim – Sean comentou baixo, mas calou-se rapidamente ao ver Lily virar a cabeça furiosamente em sua direção.

- Ahn... Ok Lily. Providenciaremos isso noutro dia – Moreau parecia perdido.

- Ah, deixa disso! Podemos fazer um aqui e agora – prontificou-se Lily, colocando-se de pé e caminhando até o famoso centro da sala, ganhando o olhar de todos.

Cochichou alguma coisa com os músicos, e eu ainda me perguntava o que estava aprontando, até a música começar, e Lily cantar com uma voz esganiçada.

**Ouvir: Gives You Hell**

_- I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place_ – Lily cantou de mãos na cintura, olhar estreito. – _And you're still probably working , at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes._

E quando achei que ela já tinha extravasado, caminhou até James e ficou cara a cara com ele.

_- When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

Todos a olhavam de sobrancelhas erguidas, e Moreau tinha uma visível expressão de arrependimento.

_- Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car? __And did it ever get you far?_ – Lily andava de um lado da sala ao outro, com uma cara desafiadora. _- You've never seemed so tense, love! __I've never seen you fall so hard. And do you know where you are?_

E quando eu menos previ, lá estava Lily perto de James de novo, e pra surpresa total dele, Lily acariciou seu rosto com um sorriso falso.

_- And truth be told, I miss you_ – cantou, e então o empurrou, fazendo com que quase tombasse da cadeira para cantar: _- And truth be told, I'm lying! _

Não deu outra. Lily já tinha puxado minha mão e a de Maria, a de Sean, a de Emelina, e Sophie levantou por vontade própria, cantando o refrão com a ajuda de Lily já que nem eu sabia a letra direito.

_- When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! –_ quem visse nunca saberia que era Lily, cantando e dançando daquele jeito. _– When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool,you're just as well, hope it gives you hell. __I hope it gives you hell!_

Remo e Jason também haviam se levantado, junto com Beth e Dorcas.

_- Now you'll never see what you've done to me! You can take back your_ _memories, they're no good to me!_ – Lily cantava enquanto John fazia seus "irados" passos de dança. _– And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes! With the sad, sad look at you wear so weeeeell!_

E estava já ali todo mundo dançando e cantando, sobrando apenas James e Sirius sentados, observando meio incomodados.

_- When you hear this song and you sing along oh, you'll never tell! Then you're the fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell!_ – cantávamos, recebendo um olhar desaprovador de Moreau. _– When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell! You can sing along I hope that it would suit you…_

- _Well_ – finalizou Lily, com os braços cruzados e certa expressão de triunfo. Olhou para James, desafiadora, e ele apenas engoliu em seco.

- Pessoal, pessoal! – Moreau chamou enquanto terminávamos de rir. Evitei olhar Franco nessa hora. – Sinto muito cortar a festa de vocês, mas...

- É hora da janta! – interrompeu John, correndo pra fora da sala. Seguimos o mesmo percurso, e vi Lily lançar um último olhar irritado para James antes de seguirmos o caminho para o Salão Principal.

E, porém, quando fui fazer o mesmo com Franco, ele sorria para mim. Não tive outra escolha a não ser fazer o mesmo.

Droga, odeio quando sou vencida assim.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Gives you hell? – James perguntava ainda indignado, levando as mãos ao ar enquanto saíamos da sala de música. – Gives you hell?

- Acho que isso foi pra você, Pontas – ri, enquanto ele bufava.

- Esse é o prêmio que eu recebo por tentar me aproximar dela? Tentar provar que eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele maldita gosma? – James falou, irritado.

- Eu disse que você ia se arrepender de fazer isso – falei com expectativa, segurando seu ombro. – Agora o que você acha de desistir já que seu planinho fracassado não deu certo? Hein?

James fez um som estranho com a boca.

- Não podemos sair.

- O quê? Por quê não? – perguntei, espantado.

- Uma vez dentro, não pode sair do coral.

Quase o soquei naquela hora, mas me controlei muito. Descontaria depois no treino de quadribol de amanhã; vou lançar todos os balaços possíveis na direção da sua cabeça.

- Quer saber? Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que você já fez! E você está fazendo tudo isso a toa, sabe porquê? – minha voz foi saindo antes mesmo que eu me segurasse. – Lily está com outro.

James parou de súbito.

- O quê?

- Lily está com outro. Não namorando, mas se agarrando por aí – mordi o lábio, arrependido de já ter contado. – MacDonald me contou.

- Você não está falando sério – James riu e balançou a cabeça, voltando a andar.

- Tudo bem. Fale com MacDonald. Ela me confirmou, e eu não sei porque ela mentiria a respeito disso.

- E desde quando você conversa com ela? – James perguntou com desdém.

- Desde que pedi algumas informações de Beth para ela – expliquei. – Estava com o saco cheio de você falar e falar sobre Lily então decidi pedir alguma ajuda de Maria para juntar vocês dois quando ela disse que Lily estava em outra, ou melhor, em outro. Essas foram as exatas palavras dela – franzi a testa. – E quando perguntei para ela se Lily estava namorando ela disse que não, que estava como eu e Beth, totalmente aos amassos com algum cara por aí.

A medida que eu falava cada palavra, a cara de James se contorcia cada vez mais. Primeiro de choque, depois para incredulidade e por fim raiva.

- Tem certeza?

Assenti.

James simplesmente bagunçou o cabelo, mas não daquela sua mania idiota; parecia se controlar para não socar alguma coisa. Começou a arfar baixo, e sem falar mais nada saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

Suspirei, querendo não supor nada o que aconteceria a seguir. Simplesmente segui meu caminho para o Salão Principal, mas me arrependi.

Tive que aguentar zoações de sonserinos e outros idiotas por aí, além de abordagens de várias garotas – não que isso não seja bom, mas incomoda saber que é por causa de um coral estúpido. Pelo visto a notícia que eu e James entramos no coral tinha rodado o castelo inteiro.

Só entendi o que Aluado e os outros tinham passado quando vi várias cabeças virando em minha direção, e, mais uma vez, tive vontade de socar um grande número de pessoas.


	11. Garotas x Garotos

Capítulo gigante novamente! Pelo menos posso usar isso como desculpa pela demora xD

Demi Lee: Muuuuuuuito obrigada por estar acompanhando, espero que goste da continuação *-* Beeijos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Garotas X Garotos<strong>

Lily POV:

Sabe o que eu fui fazer depois daquele momento de irritação com Potter naquela noite? Depois de receber a pior notícia da minha vida?

Fui pra biblioteca.

Afinal, isso nem era de tudo uma novidade, sendo que agora eu passava mais tempo lá do que em qualquer outro lugar. Pelo fato de eu adorar aquele ambiente, de ter vários livros disponíveis para mim e, agora, pelo fato daquele garoto continuar na seção das enciclopédias. Era bem divertido conversar com ele; era mais inteligente do que eu imaginava. E também não me bombardeava de perguntas sobre mim: só sabia que eu era Lily Evans, Grifinória, monitora-chefe. Mais nada. É claro, minhas matérias e livros preferidos também. E era o mesmo que eu sabia dele, e isso que era interessante. Deixava certo ar de mistério, ainda mais por ele ser da Sonserina. Era raro achar sonserinos amigáveis.

Depois de mais ou menos uma meia hora e meia, voltei para a Torre da Grifinória já tarde da noite. Tomei cuidado pra tão topar com Pirraça, Madame Nora ou Filch, os carrascos dos corredores. Não que isso seja um problema maior, posso muito bem dizer que estou fazendo ronda.

Cheguei à sala comunal vazia. Quero dizer, eu pensava que estava vazia, até um vulto se materializar perto da lareira, quase me sufocando de susto.

- AH! – gritei, tampando a boca para abafar o som. – Droga! Que susto, Potter!

Ele estava ali, de pé, braços cruzados. Até parecia meu pai quando estava emburrado, expressão totalmente incômoda. E ele estreitava os olhos pra mim, como se exigisse alguma coisa.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

Ele simplesmente não respondeu. Parecia controlar a respiração, ou, pelo menos, a fala.

- Se foi por causa da música de hoje, fique sabendo que você bem que mereceu – falei, sem hesitar. – Ninguém mandou você entrar pro coral, foi totalmente estúpido da sua parte!

E não disse mais nada. Fitei-o tempo suficiente pra entender que tinha um louco ali na minha frente, então tomei a atitude sensata: dei as costas e fui embora. Nunca se sabe se a loucura dele era contagiosa.

- Quem é Jessie St. James? – perguntou, alto, quando eu estava prestes a por o pé no degrau da escada.

- Hein?

- Jessie St. James – repetiu, com o maxilar cerrado. É sintomas da loucura. Mas, espera... Como ele sabe?

- Como você...? – perguntei, ainda intrigada. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Maria? Maria te contou?

- Então é verdade? – ele parecia chocado, então ficou irritado de novo. – Como você pode? Ele é um sonserino!

- Já está na hora de parar com esse preconceito idiota – revirei os olhos.

- Você já tem muita experiência com contatos sonserinos, não acha não? E sempre vai sair arrependida...

- Escuta aqui, quem é você pra ficar falando abobrinhas sobre a minha vida? – soltei, aborrecida. – Primeiro que você não é lá flor que se cheire para falar dos outros. Segundo que você é um idiota. Terceiro que eu não gosto de você. Quarto que você jogou uma gosma em mim. Quinto que você é maroto. E outros motivos incontáveis, ou seja, você não tem direito de falar de ninguém!

- E nem você, pelo visto! – retrucou, andando até a mim apontando o dedo acusatoriamente. – Olha com quem está andando!

- Antes Jessie do que você! – gritei, dando as costas.

- Ah, claro! – ele respondeu a minhas costas, enquanto eu subia as escadas. – Não dou nem uma semana para você ser chamada daquilo de novo!

Argh, idiota. Além de ser um hipócrita retardado ainda tem a coragem de se intrometer na minha vida? Como é estúpido... E eu sou estúpida por ouvir e olhar na cara dele. Vou ter que voltar com meus dons de ignorância novamente, é o único jeito de manter aquele nojento longe de mim.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

O clima não estava muito bom no café da manhã naquele dia. E eu entendia tudo.

James havia chegado ao dormitório bem tarde ontem a noite, bufando e se segurando pra não quebrar o violão de Sirius no meio. Contou o que Maria havia contado a Sirius que havia contado a ele, e ainda que estava agora pouco na sala comunal brigando com Lily, antes de ver no mapa o pontinho indicando "Lily Evans" junto com o ponto "Jessie St. James" na biblioteca. Já entendi tudo, e a cena já veio na minha cabeça antes que eu previsse...

James parecia arrasado, e não falou nada no resto do tempo. Rabicho, como sempre, apenas dormia tranquilamente; quero dizer, tranquilamente pra ele, já que os roncos eram altos. Sirius não sabia se ria ou tentava consolar James, mas como isso não era típico dele, resolveu então ficar calado, assim como eu. Já estávamos acostumados com isso: Franco andara fazendo o mesmo, mas agora parecia estar melhorando. James ficou olhando um bom tempo para o teto, as vezes murmurando algumas coisas, outras fazendo uma cara de choro que eu vi Sirius morder um travesseiro para não rir. E depois passava pra raiva de novo, e assim continuou...

Mas agora estava bem crítica a situação. Por ironia do destino, Lily e James haviam se sentado de frente para o outro, já que quando ela chegou a mesa estava cheia o suficiente para só ter aquele lugar vago. Encarou longamente James, que fez o mesmo, cerrando os olhos com raiva, e depois baixou os olhos para o prato. Emelina e Alice, que estavam sentadas cada uma do lado de Lily, olhavam para nós questionadoras, enquanto Sirius apenas dava de ombros, de boca cheia. Ficou um longo silêncio, até Emelina suspirar.

- Dá pra parar com isso? É sério, está realmente desconfortante.

- Então diga para Potter se retirar – Lily rosnou, sem erguer os olhos.

- Aluado, diga para Evans que estou muito bem aqui, obrigado – James disse, igualmente irritado.

- Emelina, diga para Potter que sua presença incomoda todo mundo.

- Aluado, diga a Evans que eu acho que o sujo está falando do mal lavado – James agora encarou Lily, e ela fez o mesmo.

- Emelina, diga a Potter que eu não andei jogando gosmas verdes em ninguém.

- Aluado, diga a Evans que eu não andei falando com ninguém da Sonserina ultimamente – ele se curvou sobre a mesa.

- Emelina, diga a Potter que ele não deve tomar conta da minha vida – Lily também se curvou.

- Aluado, diga a Evans que ela está sendo uma traíra.

- Emelina, diga a Potter que traíra é ele que jogou aquela gosma nas pessoas da sua casa!

- Aluado, diga a Evans que ela é burra a ponto de não querer enxergar que não fui eu que fiz isso! – eles praticamente gritavam agora, e eu me entreolhava o tempo todo com Emelina, perdido.

- Emelina, diga a Potter que eu não sou da família dele.

- Aluado, diga a Evans que eu agradeço muito a Merlim por isso.

- Emelina, diga a Potter que ele é um babaca infantil!

- Aluado, diga a Evans que antes infantil do que uma cabeça dura!

- Emelina, diga a Potter que eu o odeio!

- Aluado, diga a...

- Ai, chega! – Alice bufou, impaciente. – Dá pra parar vocês dois ou tá difícil?

- Foi ele que começou! – Lily apontou para James, ao mesmo tempo em que ele apontava para ela, dizendo o mesmo: – Foi ela que começou!

- Francamente, vocês parecem casados, brigando feito dois babuínos! – Alice reclamou.

- Deus me livre! – Lily guinchou.

- Prefiro ir pro inferno – James ponderou, e Lily o fuzilou com o olhar, e ele a fuzilou com o olhar e ficou por isso mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Para distrair da minha última discussão com Stanley – a qual eu a acusara novamente de ter planejado a gosma verde, após eu ouvir Lily acusar James -, fui para a sala de música conversar um pouco com o pessoal que estava lá. Ainda estava terminando as notas musicais para a próxima apresentação, que, na minha opinião, ficou realmente boa.

Ainda não acreditava que havíamos ganhado a competição, sendo que "Yeah!" foi completamente bem sincronizada e animada. Não era a toa que Stanley quase lançou uma maldição em alguns jurados... E isso me deixava com o medo de que a Lufa-Lufa – casa agora nossa competidora -, fosse tão boa quanto. Acho que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

Mas mesmo assim eu estava esperançoso, pois, como eu tinha ouvido falar, a Lufa-Lufa não era um coral muito potente, e Stanley estava se esforçando apenas na afinação. Mas veremos isso daqui alguns dias...

Ainda divagando sobre como me vingar de Stanley pela gosma, ouço uma batida fraca na porta.

- Com licença, professor? – uma garota, roxa de tanto corar, apareceu na porta.

- Sim?

- Eu... – ela entrou, torcendo as mãos nervosamente. Era uma garota do terceiro ano da Grifinória, acanhada. – Eu...

Esperei. Ela então engoliu em seco.

- Eu queria entrar para o coral.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ouvi aquela frase naquele sábado. Primeiro foi essa garota, que depois de insistir muito cantou uma música qualquer do Justin Bieber para eu ouvir, desafinou e saiu de lá agora roxa de raiva. Depois veio outra, e mais duas enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor, depois mais cinco quando voltei para a sala de música. Garotas do primeiro ao sétimo ano me abordavam, querendo desesperadamente entrar para o coral, e depois mais umas dez veio todas juntas, e quinze, até começar a surgir gente até da Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e por vezes Sonserina. Todas as garotas – e raramente alguns garotos – praticamente imploravam para entrar no coral, o que me fez ficar trancado um bom tempo na minha sala.

Quando achei que estava tudo calmo, providenciei que em todos os quadros de avisos de todas as casas fossem pregados o anúncio que Grifinória não precisava mais de novos membros. Houve alguns insistentes, mas até a noite eu já tinha me livrado de todos, lembrando de ter uma longa conversa com Sirius e James sobre essa popularidade desesperada.

É muita ironia para mim, pensar que algum tempo atrás eu estava é desesperado por novos membros, e agora o desespero é de não querer mais nenhum.

Sophie POV:

- Ei, Jason! – cumprimentei meu querido irmão enquanto ele lia meio sonolento seu livro de Poções. A sala comunal estava cheia naquela hora, o que não me agradou muito.

- Olá, So – cumprimentou sorrindo. – Alguma carta da mamãe?

- Como assim, alguma carta da mamãe? – revirei os olhos. – Ela só escreve pra você!

- Isso é seu ciúme de criança voltando? – seus olhos brilharam de malícia.

- Que nada, mas você não pode negar que ela só escreve pra você – dei de ombros.

Jason não respondeu mais. Peguei um livro dentro da minha mochila e comecei a ler também. Sempre fazíamos isso, pois a senhora Marlene sempre insistia que lêssemos o máximo possível, e sempre tínhamos esse tempo de silêncio. Claro, aqui dificultava tudo pelo barulho estrondoso das conversas, mas mesmo assim a gente tentava.

- Ei, Sophie – ele me chamou uns quinze minutos depois.

- Hum.

- Eu estava pensando... – ergui os olhos pra ele, e ele parecia indeciso. – E se eu fizesse um solo na próxima competição? Moreau ainda está escolhendo...

Fitei-o por um instante, a fim de entender aquele estranho e repentino interesse em ganhar tanta atenção no coral.

- Jason, você está querendo uma namorada desesperadamente, não é? – perguntei, e ele corou.

- Não – respondeu depressa. – Só gosto de cantar, o que há de mal nisso?

- Ainda está com aquela história de "busca pela alma gêmea"? – fiz aspas no ar, e ele riu.

- Só queria saber se você me ajudaria de novo.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – fiz uma careta. – Sabe, as garotas já estão te secando demais ultimamente, e se você acabar como um Sirius Black da vida...

- Falando nisso... Pra que todo aquele choque porque ele e Potter entraram no coral? – ele investiu, e eu pigarreei. – É sobre o fato de você ter namorado Potter?

- Naaaaaan – balancei a cabeça freneticamente. – E você está tentando mudar de assunto.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – insistiu.

- Ora, cale a boca, Jason – suspirei, e ele deu uma risadinha. Puxei sua orelha. – Deixa de ser um mala. Só estou falando pra você tomar cuidado com essas corujentas que te rodeiam. Não quero você por aí com qualquer uma não...

- Deixe de ciúmes – ele apertou minha bochecha, o que eu não gosto como já havia dito. Pouca carne e muito osso, o que é bom afinal de contas... – Agora, vai me ajudar ou não?

Suspirei novamente.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

O fim de semana passou bem rápido pra falar a verdade. Quase não o vi passar, pois fiquei parte do tempo estudando. Mas teve algumas coisinhas que deu pra perceber, mesmo com a cara enfiada nos livros.

Sophie e Jason andavam conversando misteriosamente; alguma coisa relacionada com o coral, suponho. Ou melhor, supus, já que no coral de domingo nenhum dos dois manifestou alguma coisa. Apesar de Dorcas quase dar ataques para chamar a atenção dos dois – principalmente a de Jason – para saber o que eles tanto conversavam, Sophie apenas a ignorava. Claro, eu estava curiosa também, mas uma das coisas que eu me orgulho é da minha paciência, e eu tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu descobriria do que se tratava. Pena Dorcas não achar isso... Ela andava mais estressada como nunca, e adivinha quem recebeu a carga de raiva? Eu. Era o dia inteiro ouvir Dorcas falar mal de Lily, falar de Jason, perguntar o que ele falava com Sophie e essas coisas. Paciência, é o que me motiva.

Outra coisa que percebi foi Lily e James parecerem duendes, encarando você com aquela cara amarrada. Ou melhor, se encarando. Lily tinha aumentado seu sarcasmo para mil, e James jogava indiretas como nunca. Eu via a cara de desagrado de Alice, Maria, Remo e Franco. Sirius apenas ignorava, assim como Dorcas. E no coral de domingo Lily respondia com total falta de educação, que nem a repreensão de Moreau impedia.

E percebi outra coisa também. Quanto a mim. Eu estava realmente ruborizada por esses dias sem motivo aparente. Ainda me perguntava se eu estava com febre ou algo do tipo, mas a única coisa que me vinha a cabeça era Sean. Ok, confesso, não exatamente Sean. É aquele amigo dele. Tão... sei lá. Carismático? Acho que só de lembrar aquele sorriso charmoso eu já ficava vermelha. Simplesmente a toa. E eu estava me sentindo estúpida.

E, por fim, o principal de todos. Foi algo surpreendente por um lado, mas meio desagradável por outro. Foi no mesmo coral de domingo, onde o silêncio anormal enchia a sala, exceto por John ficar contando uma piada qualquer para Beth. Lily se mantinha afastada de James como se ele tivesse uma doença altamente contagiosa, enquanto os outros ficavam em silêncio, prevendo uma explosão de Lily a qualquer momento.

- Olá, pessoal – cumprimentou Moreau, entrando radiante na sala. Mas parou, deu uma olhada na cara de todos e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Algum problema?

- Todo problema do mundo – foi Dorcas que respondeu, azeda. – Desculpe querido professor, mas colocar Potter e Evans num coral só foi o pior erro da sua vida!

- E por que? – ele questionou.

- Por quê? – Dorcas perguntou sarcástica, dando uma falsa risada. Não resistindo, se pôs de pé. – É uma pena que o senhor nunca tenha estado aqui antes para presenciar o que esses dois faziam para chamar a atenção. Era grito da Evans pra lá, azarações de Potter pra cá. Eles se odeiam, e é por isso que os dois num cômodo só é sinal de aborrecimento e completo desacordo! Não vê que os dois andam se fuzilando com o olhar e quase pulando no pescoço do outro? Simplesmente Evans quase morreu sufocada porque Potter entrou no coral e agora vai ficar esse clima pra sempre! E é isso.

E voltou a se sentar. Moreau ficou um tempinho absorvendo o discurso de Dorcas, até suspirar.

- Lily e James, se isso que Dorcas disse foi verdade, espero que essa... rixa entre vocês dois acabem de uma vez. Não há motivos para brigar – Moreau falou calmamente.

- Não há motivos? – Lily soltou um bufo. – Professor, Potter não tem talento! E nem vergonha na cara!

- Tenho vergonha suficiente para não andar por aí com o pessoal da Sonserina!

- Eu ando com quem eu quiser e você não se intrometa na minha vida! – Lily encarou James, apontando diretamente para ele.

- Ah, esqueci. Esqueci que você é – James fez uma careta e uns gestos com a mão – "a dona certinha, a dona da verdade"! Nunca escuta o que os outros dizem e acha que nós devemos!

- Não sei do que você está falando, Potter!

- A palavra "gosma" te lembra de alguma coisa? – James elevou a voz.

- Chega – Moreau disse, impaciente. – Vamos parar com isso, certo? Primeiro porque vocês estão sendo infantis agindo desse jeito, e segundo porque temos assuntos mais importantes a ser tratados.

Lily e James fizeram caras emburradas idênticas, cruzando os braços.

- Bom, quanto a música principal, como eu já disse, já está escolhida – Moreau andou até sua maleta e começou a remexer em alguns papéis. – Lily, você fará a voz feminina...

- Novidade! – exclamou Dorcas.

- E você fará a masculina, Sean.

- Eu? – ele arregalou os olhos muito claros. – Sério? Mas... Não sei.

- Nada mais justo! – Lily sorriu, abraçando Sean a ponto de quase sufocá-lo. – Mandamos bem em Defying Gravity, seja qual for essa música vai ser ótima!

- Mas Sean, pelo tom da música eu te aconselho a engrossar só mais um pouco sua voz – Moreau disse.

- E a outra música? – Sophie perguntou.

- Pendente – Moreau suspirou. – Por isso eu tenho uma coisa que vai animar vocês. Tanto isso quanto a descoberta de novas vozes para a outra música.

- O quê? – perguntamos.

- Foi uma ideia súbita que eu tive, na verdade não eu. Teve algo parecido com isso nos meus tempos de Beauxbatons – Moreau sorriu, relembrando-se. – Acho que aprovarão.

- Argh, fala logo criatura! – Dorcas exclamou, irritada. Por sorte Moreau ainda estava viajando pelas lembranças.

- Um confronto! – anunciou, contente. – Garotos versus garotas! O melhor desempenho vai ter um papel importante na próxima competição, seja homem ou mulher. Apenas deem o melhor de si.

A sala se encheu de murmúrios agitados, enquanto Dorcas reclamava não sei o que com Sophie, que por sua vez lançava um olhar enigmático para Jason. Cochichei com Remo que, infelizmente, viraríamos competidores. Eu sempre odiei quando amigos, mesmo por nada sério, acabavam virando competidores. Nunca consegui ver amigo nenhum como oponente, por mais tola a ocasião seja.

- Muito bem, muito bem! – Moreau balançou os braços para acalmar o falatório. – Garotas se apresentarão na sexta, garotos no domingo. Improvisem roupa, cenário, coreografia, o que quiserem, porém... tenho uma exigência.

- Me recuso a me maquiar – John falou de prontidão, e demos risadas.

- Não John, não – Moreau sorriu. – Terão que fazer um mash-up.

- O quê? – James perguntou.

- Mash-up, seu idiota – Lily falou rispidamente. – Uma mistura de duas músicas que formam um ritmo sincronizado.

- Da onde você pegou isso? De algum livro da biblioteca? – James retrucou.

- Pelo menos eu me ocupo com alguma coisa que preste, diferente de você...

- Por favor, vamos parar com isso – Moreau repreendeu. – Mas é exatamente como Lily disse, James. Uma mistura de duas músicas. Fiquem a vontade para escolher a música e os cantores.

Moreau deu o resto da aula para discutirmos, em sussurros, o que tínhamos em mente. Vi Sean lançar um olhar de desgosto ao separar de nós; ele preferia nossa companhia do que a dos garotos, talvez pela teoria de Dorcas... Mas nunca se sabe.

- É questão de honra – Lily ainda repetia ao sair da sala, lançando um olhar raivoso por sobre o ombro em direção a James. – Questão de honra ganhar isso.

- Na verdade nem é uma competição, não temos prêmios – Maria deu de ombros. – Moreau só vai nos avaliar.

- A vitória já é um prêmio – Lily ergueu a cabeça. – E ainda quero ver o vexame que Potter vai dar ao tentar cantar. E eu vou estar lá pra rir na cara dele.

Decidi me afastar um pouco de Lily depois daquelas palavras ameaçadoras. Estava na cara que ela não estava tendo um bom dia.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Como sempre os dias passaram muito rápido. Minha segunda foi atolada com deveres e redações, mais monitoria e coral. Dorcas continuava a insistir que queria o "papel principal" do número, sendo que nem havíamos escolhido as músicas ainda. Habitualmente, Alice se encarregaria das roupas, enquanto Emelina e as outras tentavam pensar em algumas músicas que ficariam boas. Dorcas tentou novamente se intrometer nisso, mas por fim desistiu e disse que exigia apenas um solo. Pffff.

E tinha outras coisas paralelas acontecendo também, como por exemplo o fato de que eu e Jessie estávamos praticamente redescobrindo aquela biblioteca. Era um dos momentos mais divertidos do dia, onde passávamos horas ali, fazendo nossos deveres juntos.

- Como vai o coral, Lily? – ele me perguntou, enquanto o silêncio se prolongava enquanto ele havia sentado no chão encostado em uma prateleira próxima, enquanto eu buscava o livro que eu usaria para fazer a redação de Poções. Era a primeira vez, acho, que ele me perguntava algo diferente de nossos assuntos habituais. Demorei um pouco pra responder.

- Bem – falei, vagamente, passando os dedos nos títulos das enciclopédias.

- Só estou te perguntando isso porque aquele dia você chegou meio... explosiva – ele tombou a cabeça e sorriu. – Acho que você pensou que...

- Não pensei nada – cortei rapidamente, corada. – Está bem. Em partes.

Ele não voltou a falar nada. Eu já havia achado o livro que eu procurava, mas na verdade só estava esperando meu rosto voltar a tonalidade normal para voltar a conversar com ele. Quando achei já aceitável, fui me sentar a seu lado.

- Você se interessa em música, não é? – perguntei. – Quero dizer, quando eu te conheci uma das primeiras coisas que você me perguntou foi sobre a primeira apresentação.

- Sim, foi – ele falou, relembrando-se. – Me interesso muito, mais do que devia. Minha mãe é cantora.

- Sério?

Foi as portas para mais uma outra longa conversa. Jessie me contou sobre sua mãe, Jessica (bela coincidência de nomes), que era uma cantora bastante popular nas regiões da França e Alemanha, além de fazer outras participações paralelas. Assim também começamos a falar sobre músicas, bandas, cantores, peças e clássicos por horas, o que me fez lembrar de quando comecei a fazer amizades com Sean também. Quem diria que um dia o coral me impulsionaria a isso...

E em uma piscar de olhos já eram quase meia-noite e Madame Pince estava quase se descabelando quando viu que ainda estávamos ali, e nos expulsou a ponto de acordar Hogwarts inteira com seus gritos alvoraçados.

Quando a porta bateu a nossas costas fazendo um estalo alto e agudo, nos entreolhamos e caímos na gargalhada. Acredite, não há coisa melhor do que ser expulsa da biblioteca por Madame Pince.

Continuamos rindo mal lembrando de ter cautela quanto a Filch, nossas risadas ecoando nos corredores vazios e pouco iluminados. Só me lembrei desse detalhe quando vi uma sombra se aproximar. Cotovelei Jessie para que parasse de rir e apontei para a sombra no corredor prestes a no encarar. Ele ficou sério repentinamente, e, calados, aguardamos a nossa sina. Podia ser Filch, Madame Nora, Pirraça, o que for, menos McGonagall. Aquela lá não poupa autoridade.

Porém, quando a varinha do cidadão apontou diretamente na minha cara, me deixando momentaneamente cega, suspirei de alívio. Mas ao ver o cidadão, eu bufei alto.

- Potter! Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas? – perguntei, irritada.

Ele apontou a varinha pra mim, depois pra Jessie, repetidas vezes, até estreitar os olhos.

- Pergunto o mesmo.

- Ora, nem me venha com essa. Sou monitora-chefe e tenho o direito de fazer ronda por aí! – ah, nada melhor do que um belo distintivo de monitor no peito. – E você não!

- Certo, mas e ele? – ele apontou a varinha em direção a Jessie, sua voz em tom de nojo como se falasse de uma barata morta amassada. Isso me irritou.

- Ele está comigo. Agora vá pra cama agora mesmo, senão...

- Vai falar para McGonagall? Me dar uma detenção? Ora, veremos se você vai fazer isso se eu deixar escapar que está por aí com esse daí – falou rispidamente.

- Idiota! – xinguei, então me virei para Jessie, com uma voz mais calma. – Jessie, acho melhor você ir pra sua sala comunal.

Jessie parecia meio perdido, mas não deixando de lado sua pose madura. Era disso que eu gostava nele, ele era maduro. Ao contrário de certas pessoas que pareceram ter parado no quinto ano...

- Certo – falou, sorrindo apenas para mim. – Tchau, Lily.

- Tchau – sorri de volta. Acompanhei Jessie se afastar até virar o corredor próximo, e depois me voltei para o jumento na minha frente, irritada. – Seu... estúpido! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não te interessa. Pois nada é pior do que você e seu... namorado ou sei lá ao quê estavam fazendo! – ele falou, aborrecido. – Não vê que você e esse sonserino é uma vergonha a Godric Gryffindor?

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia do significado dessas baboseiras que você está falando, Potter! – balbuciei, cruzando os braços. – O que Gryffindor tem a ver com isso? E quem disse que eu e Jessie estamos namorando?

Ele ficou sério.

- Não estão? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se começasse a sentir uma sensação de alívio.

- Não, e se estivesse isso absolutamente não seria da sua conta – rebati. – Agora não me amole! Fique bem grato de que eu não te dê uma detenção.

Saí apressada antes que ele me acompanhasse até a sala comunal. Não queria andar ao lado desse energúmeno.

- Ei, Lily! – ele me chamou.

Me virei, sem parar de andar.

- Fala. E é Evans.

- Tem certeza, não é? De que vocês não estão namorando...

- Cale a boca, Potter – revirei os olhos, e agradeci que ele não tentara me seguir. Apenas fiquei intrigada que vi de relance um sorrisinho presunçoso aparecer naquela cara de jegue dele.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

**Ouvir: Lucky**

_- Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_ – Jason começou após ele e Sophie anuciarem que estavam treinando. Pegou seu violão e começou a cantar ao lado da irmã, que ainda parecia indecisa sobre estar ali.

_- Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea_ – a voz de Sophie preencheu a sala, e como eu tinha dito antes, é calma e macia, o que dava certa tranquilidade. – _I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard._

_- Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again… _- cantaram juntos, enquanto Jason sorria, meio acanhado. Sophie olhou de relance para minha direção, até eu me lembrar de quem está sentado ao meu lado.

Sirius, sentado desajeitadamente na cadeira como sempre, olhava para a cena com uma expressão neutra, como se pensasse. E parecia meio deprimido as vezes, o que era muito incomum.

_- They don't know how long it takes_ – Sophie cantou ao lado do irmão, ainda mais entusiasmada depois de olhar para Sirius. _– Waiting for a love like this, every time we say goodbye… I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you I will…_

Os outros também pareciam aprovar, e as garotas balançavam as mãos no alto, entrando no ritmo. Lily, sorrindo ao lado de Maria, acabou encontrando com meu olhar, então ficou séria e virou a cara. Suspirei.

- _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again_ – continuaram. – _Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday…_

É claro que eu esperava que Lily ao menos entrasse no clima da música e pelo menos sorrisse pra mim. Quero dizer, sei que isso não significa nada, mas pelo menos ia quebrar essa tensão chata...

- _Oh, oh, oh! _– os irmãos finalizaram, e palmas altas e assobios agudos seguiram o fim da última nota. Moreau pôs-se de pé, aprovando.

- Isso foi ótimo! Jason, fico feliz que teve a coragem de cantar para todos nós! – Moreau segurou seu ombro. – É incrível como suas vozes batem bem. Talvez por ser irmãos, quem sabe...

- Justamente por isso – Dorcas interpôs-se com um ar desafiador. – Não é esquisito que irmãos cantem músicas de amor?

- Isso não foi música de amor – Jason retrucou. – Talvez você devesse parar de querer causar.

- Ah, claro, é sempre eu – Dorcas disse secamente. – Ou talvez isso não tenha sido uma garantia que vocês ganhariam uma voz a mais na próxima competição!

- Dorcas, eu deixei isso para a competição de mash-up... – Moreau correu a explicar, mas Dorcas não deixou.

- Isso pra mim é conversa pra boi dormir – bufou. – Se Sophie queria uma música decente, porque não escolher, por um bom exemplo, Sirius Black?

Fez-se um momentâneo silêncio, ao qual Emelina olhou aterrorizada para Dorcas e Sophie ficou totalmente escarlate, olhando depressa pra baixo. Os demais, sem entender, olharam para Sirius, que tentava parecer ausente ao assunto.

- Dorcas, pare de causar discussões – Moreau quebrou o silêncio. – Eu decido as coisas por aqui. Estão dispensados.

Foi uma correria pra fora da sala, onde Lily foi a mais rápida a se precipitar porta a fora. Peguei minha mochila e corri para ao menos tentar acompanhá-la.

- Lily! Lily! – chamei, e ela parou e virou, sua expressão mostrando contragosto. – Dá pra parar de fugir de mim?

- Estou evitando maus momentos – ela disse rispidamente. – Eu pararia de me esquivar de você se você parasse de tentar falar comigo!

- Eu só... – me aproximei lentamente, sem jeito. – Queria me desculpar.

- Pelo quê? Por ter nascido? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Se for por isso, não precisa. Você tem é que se desculpar com o mundo, porque...

- Não, não é por isso – fiz uma careta. – É por... segunda.

- Ah – falou, sem alterar sua expressão.

- Eu achei que...

- Não precisa se desculpar e não estou a fim de saber de nada – cortou rapidamente. – Sabe, Potter, eu poderia muito bem ser sua amiga, mas...

- ... você não é porque você não quer.

- Mas sua presença anda sendo muito incômoda. Saiba que ainda não me conformei com o fato de que você entrou para o coral sabe Merlim porque.

- Porque eu queria provar que não sou o culpado por aquela gosma...

- Ah, a maldita gosma! – ela exclamou, então apontou o dedo acusatoriamente. – Também não me esqueci desse.

- Lílian Evans, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que eu não fiz aquilo? – exclamei. – Simplesmente não fiz! Desde quando eu minto sobre o que eu fiz ou não? Tudo o que eu sempre fazia eu nunca mentia a respeito. Nunca menti sobre os chicletes na porta do banheiro feminino ano passado...

- Então foi você?

- ... ou desatarraxar a maçaneta da porta da aula de Feitiços...

- Flitwick não ficou muito contente.

- ... ou azarado qualquer um! Viu, eu revelo, fiz tudo isso. Mas porque eu mentiria sobre a gosma?

- Não sei – deu de ombros. – Não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça oca.

- Nem eu o que se passa nessa cabeça dura! – retruquei.

- Opa, então estamos quites – ela deu leve tapinhas no meu ombro e se afastou, cantarolando baixo.

Fiz o mesmo, tendo certeza que um dia ela vai se desculpar comigo, quando eu finalmente provar que estou falando a verdade.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Dorcas! Dorcas, espera! – gritei para ela quando estava prestes a virar o corredor. Ela se virou, séria, e esperou até eu ter distância suficiente para conversar.

- Oi – falou sem emoção.

- Eu – parei um pouco para respirar fundo e regular a respiração. – Queria falar com você, sobre...

- Sobre?

- O que você disse hoje no coral. Sobre Black – falava cautelosamente, esperando que ela não me dissesse o que eu tinha medo de ouvir.

- Ah sim, Black – ela sorriu, estreitando os olhos. – Eu sei.

- Sabe o quê? – perguntei, temerosa.

- Tudo. Eu sei de tudo – falou sem cerimônia, tão tranquilamente que até estranhei. – Sobre seu namoro de fachada com James, sobre o beijo, sobre tudo...

- T-tudo? – gaguejei, temerosa, lembrando dos momentos no banheiro. Provavelmente disso ela não sabia, não envolvia Black... Não diretamente.

- Sim – assentiu.

Fiquei parada ali por alguns segundos, corando, nervosa, desejando esconder minha cara em algum lugar.

- Dorcas, eu... – fechei os olhos, me controlando. – Me desculpa... eu sei que deveria ter te contado, mas eu fiquei com... com medo! Você sabe. Você é amiga da Gravelle e tudo o mais, você é a fofoqueira número um do castelo, sem ofensas, eu...

- Tudo bem, Sophie – ela suspirou, cruzando os braços, mas continuando com uma expressão calma e totalmente... gentil? – Eu entendo, e confesso que as vezes piso na bola.

- É. Isso aí – falei, atordoada.

- Mas Sophie, quero que prometa que você nunca mais vai esconder as coisas de mim. Apesar de as vezes eu dar com a língua nos dentes, continuo sendo sua amiga, assim como Emelina – falou, agora séria. Eu já esperava por isso. – Porque mesmo que eu seja uma víbora, eu sempre estarei ali pra você desabafar comigo, ok? Isso acaba fazendo com que eu pense que não sou boa o suficiente, ou amiga suficiente, entende?

Balancei a cabeça, contendo as lágrimas de arrependimento ou remorso. Eu e a minha mania de me colocar no lugar das pessoas... Fico imaginando se Emelina tivesse sérios problemas e contasse somente para Dorcas e não me detalhasse nada, ou vice-versa... Ficaria furiosa. Diferente da Dorcas na minha frente.

- Então, você me promete? – ela perguntou.

- Prometo – respondi, engolindo em seco. – E me desculpe.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu. – Agora vem cá.

Ela me abraçou calmamente, como se ela fosse uma irmã mais velha ou algo do tipo. Agora entendem porque eu continuava amiga dessa víbora? Tudo explicado.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Fiquei satisfeitíssima quando Dorcas e Sophie entraram no dormitório mais tarde aos risos, significando que tudo estava certo. Afinal, Sophie não precisava saber que eu havia contado a história a Dorcas com a promessa de que ela não ficaria brava e brigasse com ela.

A semana passou num piscar de olhos, e nesse período de tempo eu continuava a fazer os deveres, e, ineditamente, planejando junto as garotas a música para sexta-feira. Alice já fizera sua encomenda de vestidos para sua mãe – o que me fazia perguntar como ela conseguia ser tão rápida; mas se bem que com a ajuda dos ótimos desenhos dela e mais um pouco de magia, acho que não era tão difícil. As músicas já foram decididas e com a ajuda de Brad, o pianista, tinha ficado melhor que esperávamos. Só Dorcas que não gostou muito, pra variar. Mas em geral, tinha ficado ótimo e ensaiamos a coreografia mais tarde naquele dia e na quinta também, e mais um pouquinho na sexta, com a presença dessa vez de Sean. Não foi tão incômodo por ele estar em "time adversário", ele até nos ajudou um pouco.

Sean me faz lembrar daquele garoto... O que foi uma bela coincidência, quando topei com o mesmo depois da última aula de sexta, quando estava indo em direção ao meu dormitório pegar meu vestido e correr pra sala de música.

- Ei você! Oi! – ele cumprimentou depois de um segundo me avaliando. – Lembro de você! Amiga do Sean, certo?

- Sim – falei, sorrindo e corando. – Emelina.

- Claro, Emelina – ele sorriu, e me deti um pouco naquele sorriso. – Posso te chamar de Emma? É o nome de uma prima minha, então já sou familiarizado...

- C-claro – falei rapidamente.

- Foi bom te ver, Emma. A gente se vê por aí – disse, e antes de continuar a caminhar deu uma rápida piscadela.

E eu fiquei pra trás, feito boba, totalmente atordoada, ainda me perguntando o que foi aquilo.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Eu mal saí da minha sala em direção a sala de música para ver a apresentação das meninas quando sinto aquele perfume enjoado; reconheci prontamente, e me apressei a andar mais tarde para evitar aborrecimentos, mas foi tarde demais. Lá estava aquela massa lisa de cabelos loiros parado perto de uma estátua de pedra perto da entrada da minha sala. Decidi ignorar, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria.

- Olá, Moreau – ela sorriu. – Faz tempo que não conversamos. Senti saudades.

- Sabia que sua ironia não tem tanto efeito assim? – falei irritado.

- Ironia? Que nada – ela bufou, balançando a mão. – É a pura verdade.

- O que você quer, Stanley? – olhei para o teto, pedindo paciência a Merlim.

- Na verdade, só quero te dar um conselho – falou com um sorriso enviesado. – Sabe, eu não gosto de ganhar facilmente. Gosto de adversários realmente difíceis.

- E?

- E que isso não vai acontecer se ao invés de você treinar sua equipe ficar fazendo desafios bobos que mais cedo mais tarde vão resultar em confrontos desnecessários – disse subitamente, alternando a voz um pouco.

- Espera um pouco – franzi a testa. – Você está me dizendo como dirigir meu coral, é isso?

- Entenda como quiser. Mas o que eu sei é que eu não quero vitória mole. Quero adversário a altura, então, por favor, trate de ensaiar logo – respondeu, e deu as costas, caminhando e balançando aquele cabelo irritantemente.

- Você é simplesmente impossível! – exclamei, fazendo-a parar de andar. – Já não basta me irritar, espionar, fazer planinhos envolvidos com gosma, ainda tem que me dar ordens? De que mundo você veio?

- De um mundo em que as pessoas são mais responsáveis e que com certeza tem corais mais decentes! – retrucou, raivosa.

- Ora, vai cuidar do seu coral e pare de espionar o meu!

- Não estou espionando, apenas verificando – ela piscou.

- Então me faça o favor de parar de verificar – falei, irritado, dessa vez dando as costas a ela. – É só um pedido, Stanley.

- Você vai se lembrar disso quando for derrotado na competição, Moreau! – a ouvi gritar longe, seguido por outras palavras.

Sinceramente? Eu nem estava ouvindo.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Olá rapazes – Moreau nos cumprimentou quando entramos na sala. Onde nossas habituais cadeiras sempre foram postas, agora tinha apenas o pequeno palco desocupado, e as cadeiras estavam do lado oposto. – Sente-se ali. As garotas logo vem.

- Que coisa ridícula – Sirius resmungou.

- Pensa por um lado bom. As garotas provavelmente estarão de vestido e... – John começou a comentar, mas ao ver nosso olhar incrédulo, parou no meio da frase. – O que foi? Sou um garoto também...

Rimos baixo, altura em que as garotas entravam pela sala. Estavam com as vestes pretas de Hogwarts, para o momentâneo desapontamento de Sirius e John, já que elas começaram a tirar as vestes pretas. Por baixo havia um vestido não muito curto, azul claro com uma faixa branca da cintura. Vi Sirius se empertigar na cadeira ao ver Beth. Quase não dava pra ver seu quase-excesso-de-peso, assim como Lina dizia. Mas, pelo menos, agradava a Sirius. James também havia ficado vermelho ao ver Lily, os cabelos ruivos destacando no vestido claro. E Emelina, bem... estava fantástica. Tentei não corar tanto assim como James.

- Ótimo garotas, vejo que capricharam no visual! – Moreau riu, seguido por elas. – Agora, veremos seu desempenho musical. Tenho certeza que vão se sair bem – e apontou para o palco, pra onde elas se posicionaram rapidamente.

Algumas de costas, outras de frente, foi assim que ficaram, de mãos na cintura, ponta para o número, que logo começou ao som do piano. Vi Lily lançar um longo olhar desafiador para James antes de começar a cantar.

**Ouvir: Halo / Walking on Sunshine**

_- Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down, and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound_ – Lily começara a cantar, afinadamente como sempre, junto a uma corografia animada. – _It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking! It's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you out…_

Eu e Sean ríamos ao ver que logo teríamos uma pequena enchente na sala de música devido às babas dos outros garotos, olhando a sua "paquera" com uma expressão hilária. Não era de se negar que elas estavam mandando bem.

_- Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, and don't it feel good!_ – cantaram. _– I can feel your halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo…_

Emelina estava mais radiante que o normal, o que a deixava ainda mais bonita…

_- I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure_ – era cabelo pra todo lado, o que me fazia perguntar como elas não destroncavam o pescoço ou algo do tipo. _- And I just can't wait till the daywhen you knock on my door... Oh, now now!_

James cochichara não sei o que com Sirius, que mal prestou atenção. Olhei para Moreau, que tinha os olhos brilhando.

_- I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!_

E foi no final da música que eu descobri que se houvesse algum prêmio nessa competição, com certeza não ganharíamos. Por causa de Lily. Sem falar de Maria, é claro.

_- I can feel your halo, halo, halo, I can feel your halo, halo, halo…_ - aí foi quando Lily desatou a cantar, ou gritar, depende do ponto de vista. – _HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Sean ficou de pé, em aplausos, enquanto fazíamos o mesmo. Abismados, olhávamos pra Lily para certificar que as cordas vocais dela não estouraram ou ela morreu por falta de ar. As garotas a parabenizaram, exceto por Dorcas. Moreau já estava de pé também, contagiado.

- Excelente! Totalmente perfeito, garotas! – ele falava, ao mesmo tempo animado e surpreso. – Lily, você está bem?

Ela assentiu, respirando alto.

- Bom, garotos. Domingo... barrem-nas – Moreau nos falou, com um sorriso que dizia que seria praticamente impossível.

- Traduzindo o que Moreau nos disse antes: nunca chegaremos aos pés delas. Ainda bem que isso não vale prêmio – John comentou enquanto saíamos da sala, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- O que me lembra que ainda não fizemos nada. Absolutamente nada – Sean lembrou, nervoso. – Não ensaiamos nenhuma vez.

- Pra quê? Coisa mais idiota e sem sentido que não tem nenhum prêmio sequer – Sirius deu de ombros. – Vamos inventar alguma coisa na hora e...

- Não – James cortou. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa sim. Já tenho algumas ideias na cabeça.

- Você Pontas? – perguntei, chocado. – Justo você?

- Viu o jeito em que Lily me olhou? Ela acha que não tenho talento. Mas eu vou provar pra ela que sim, eu tenho – ele falou, decidido, mais pra ele do que pra nós.

- Você enlouqueceu. Não sabemos cantar além de Jason e Remo – Sirius falou com descaso. – Em Billionaire ficamos boiando mais do que Rabicho na aula do Binns.

- Mais do que qualquer ser humano na aula do Binns, você quer dizer – Jason corrigiu, rindo.

- Não sei você Almofadas, mas eu vou cantar – James falou, convicto. – Mesmo que eu desafine.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Foi ótimo garotas, até domingo – ouvimos Moreau falar antes de sairmos da sala, novamente com as vestes pretas de Hogwarts que vieram a calhar. Cá entre nós, sair por aí com essas roupas não eram lá boa coisa.

- Simplesmente arrasamos! – Emelina exclamou. – Nossa Lily, você realmente me surpreendeu com aquele grito seu, caramba!

- Obrigada, na verdade eu n...! – Lily se interrompeu, acariciando o pescoço; tossiu e se engasgou.

- Lily, você tá bem? – Alice perguntou, alarmada.

- ...! – mexeu os lábios.

- Lily? – Maria se adiantou. Olhávamos pra ela espantada. – Gente... acho que a Lily perdeu a voz!

- O quê? – exclamei.

- Deve ter sido por causa daquele grito dela, sei lá... – Beth sugeriu.

- Vamos levá-la pra ala hospitalar! – Alice falou pra Maria, e virou-se para nós. – Garotas, a gente se vê mais tarde.

- Não quer que vamos junto? – Emelina perguntou.

- Acho que Madame Pomfrey não ficaria muito contente – explicou, então assentimos. Lily estava roxa, e apenas ergueu a mão, se despedindo.

Logo suas sombras foram se distanciando, distanciando, até Dorcas gritar no meu ouvido.

- YES! – vibrou, batendo palmas freneticamente. – Minha praga deu certo!

- Credo, Dorcas! Acho que vou ficar bem longe de você – Beth falou, retirando um sapo de chocolate do bolso.

- Se Moreau não me der o solo na próxima competição, não dará a Lily também – Dorcas disse, contente, ignorando Beth completamente.

- Você é uma naja – Emelina falou com simplicidade. – Só espero que Lily fique bem...

- Que nada! Espero que ela nunca mais volte a falar, seria um bem a humanidade... – Dorcas falou, sonhadora.

- O feitiço pode se virar contra o feiticeiro, sabia? – falei, dando-lhe as costas junto com Emelina em direção ao Salão Principal. Estava morrendo de fome.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Dorcas perguntou longe.

- Nada Dorcas, nada.

- Está me jogando uma praga Sophie, é isso?

E lá se foi minha tranquilidade do jantar.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Olá, garotos! – Dorcas fez questão de se sentar ao nosso lado, coisa inédita. Quem não gostou muito também foi Sophie, mas Emelina se sentou perto de Aluado. – Não sabem da última!

- Lá vem fofoca – Rabicho suspirou, mas Dorcas nem o escutou.

- Lily está na ala hospitalar...

- O QUÊ? – Pontas gritou, se engasgando com a comida, o que fez grande número de cabeças virar em nossa direção.

- Isso mesmo – Dorcas falou confiante.

- Cale a boca, Dorcas – Sophie interveio. Sua boa ação do dia. – James, não é nada demais. Lily apenas perdeu a voz, acho que por causa daquela última nota que ela cantou. Mas Madame Pomfrey logo dará um jeito e...

- Tenho que ir pra lá! – James começou a se levantar, mas Sophie o puxou de volta ao banco.

- Calma, foi só um problema com a voz dela. Não é nada sério! – ela insistiu.

- A senhorita McKinnon está certa, Pontas – comentei, dando garfadas de rosbife. – Fica relaxado.

- Será que é muito sério? – Aluado perguntou, interessado. – Coitada da Lily...

- Como Sophie disse, acho que Madame Pomfrey trata disso num piscar de olhos – Emelina disse positivamente.

- Mesmo assim – Pontas disse, pensativo. – Vou visitá-la mais tarde.

Decidi deixar pra lá, Pontas era tão insistente que era melhor não contestar. Apenas dei de ombros, olhando pra Sophie e percebendo que ela pensava o mesmo.

As vezes eu me amedrontava com nossa linha de pensamento. Assustador.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Não se preocupe Evans, não é nada grave – Madame Pomfrey repetiu, vendo meu olhar de súplica. – Mas, por ora, acho melhor que fique aqui.

Reclamei. Ou melhor, tentei. Minha voz que antes não saía agora parece um ruído horrível, dava até dor no pâncreas apenas ao ouvir. Merlim deve estar rindo da minha desgraça que eu sei.

- Mas por que ela tem que ficar aqui? – Alice, minha salvadora, perguntou em meu lugar. Ela me conhecia apenas pela minha indignação. – É só um problema de voz.

- O remédio que ela tomou ainda está em efeito. Ela tem que ficar em observação. O que não será possível – a enfermeira disse, rigidamente – se vocês duas estiverem aqui. Receio que é melhor vocês se retirar.

- E quando ela pode ir embora? – Maria perguntou.

- Amanhã, provavelmente. Agora, FORA.

- Mas...

- Já ficaram por tempo suficiente! Andem logo, já está tarde! – ela começou a expulsar as duas, que começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, reclamando.

- Até amanhã, Lily! – Alice exclamou antes de Madame Pomfrey fechar a porta em sua cara.

Suspirei, me sentindo uma inútil. Agora, sem minha voz, era como se eu fosse um ninguém nesse mundo. Era horrível. Não sabia que se eu fizesse uma nota tão estendida de _Halo _ia acabar dando nisso, francamente.

Madame Pomfrey ficou mais um tempo ali, conversando comigo e ficando sem graça até se lembrar que eu estava impossibilitada de responder. Me deu um chocolate, disse para eu dormir logo e se recolheu para o seu quarto. Tão simples...

E então me veio a mente: e se minha voz não estivesse boa o bastante até a próxima competição? Ah, com certeza Dorcas faria questão de me substituir, o que, aliás, me lembra de que provavelmente ela deve estar soltando fogos de artifício por aí. Não é nada impossível.

Suspirei novamente, me acomodando mais no travesseiro. Odiava passar a noite ali, coisa que acontecera umas três vezes, duas delas quando eu torci o pé. Era algo muito comum sabe. Sempre me confundo com aqueles degraus soltos, dando um passo em falso. Coisa completamente comum. E na outra vez foi quando uma planta soltou um líquido horrível no meu braço que rendeu bolhas roxas cheias de pus que eu nem gosto de lembrar.

Decidi tentar dormir, afinal, eu estava sozinha ali sem nada pra fazer e sem a companhia de ninguém. E mesmo que tivesse alguém ali eu não conversaria com a pessoa de qualquer forma. A ala hospitalar estava muito escura e silenciosa, o que me deixava desconfortável. Até parecia que eu estava sendo observada de algum lugar...

Fechei os olhos, tentando dormir, mas abri rapidamente ao ouvir um ruído. Fiquei atenta, olhando para os lados. Passaram-se três longos minutos em silêncio sem nada, então voltei a me encostar no travesseiro. Devo ter escutado coisas, ou seria alguma coruja lá fora?

Outro barulho. Merlim, eu sei que sou da Grifinória onde a bravura prevalece, mas me proteja pelo amor das suas barbas!

- Lily? – ouvi um sussurro próximo ao ouvido.

Eu teria gritado, se eu tivesse voz para isso.

- Desculpe – uma voz conhecida disse baixinho, então uma vela próxima foi acendida, fazendo com que eu vesse claramente o rosto do indivíduo. – Você está bem?

O que Potter estava fazendo ali? Droga, e eu nem ao menos podia xingá-lo?

- O que você es... – minha voz morreu.

- Aah, não está conseguindo falar ainda? – ele perguntou, meio preocupado. Não idiota, estou poupando minha voz com você, o que seria de todo certo. – Tenho uma coisa aqui.

E me estendeu um caderno comum, capa dura e preta. Olhei do caderno pra ele, desconfiada.

- Não tem nada nele, só segure – disse.

Relutante, peguei o caderno e o abri. Só tinha folhas em branco. Potter então sacou a varinha, murmurou alguma coisa e apontou para o caderno.

- Pronto, agora tudo o que você quiser vai aparecer aí no caderno – ele falou, satisfeito consigo. – Eu já tentei usar isso pra forjar que eu fiz o dever de Poções, mas o feitiço é apenas para frases curtas. Ele falha totalmente quando você pensa em um texto muito grande.

Eu estava sem palavras. Quero dizer, desde quando esse feitiço existe? E agora que existe... quero dizer, que eu sei que existe, minha vida está feita! Até amanhã, pelo menos.

Entre grata e em dúvida se eu deveria confiar naquele ser ali, que dias atrás estava me desafiando e me atormentando, decidi optar pelo agradecimento. Segurei o caderno para testar se funcionava, até letras grandes preencherem o papel.

OBRIGADA.

Potter olhou para o caderno e sorriu.

- De nada. Mas você está bem?

NA MEDIDA DO POSSÍVEL.

- Espero que fique bem. Eu tinha que te visitar senão não ficaria sossegado – ele riu baixo.

Não disse nada, nem "transmiti" nada para o caderno.

- Amanhã já te liberam? – perguntou.

SIM, GRAÇAS A MERLIM.

- Que ótimo – ele sorriu. Estranhei essa gentileza mais do que a Madame Pince de bom humor. – Mas é uma pena que não vai poder ir ao jogo de amanhã.

TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA, NÉ?

Ele riu novamente.

- Lufa-Lufa contra Sonserina – ele disse, entre malicioso e irritado. – Vai torcer para seu amiguinho Diggory ou seu amiguinho St. James?

Estreitei os olhos.

VOU TORCER PARA QUE TE ACERTEM UM BALAÇO MESMO ESTANDO NA ARQUIBANCADA.

- Olha, se eu fosse você economizava nas frases. Sabe, pode fazer com que o feitiço acabe mais rápido, e nem sempre você tem a mim por perto para refazer – ele deu de ombros.

Fiz uma careta.

COM CERTEZA OUTRA PESSOA CONHECE O FEITIÇO.

- Se nem você, justo _você_ não conhece, quem vai conhecer?

Ponderei por um momento.

POSSO IR A BIBLIOTECA.

- E como vai explicar para Madame Pince o que você procura? A biblioteca é enorme, sabe...

Ele já estava me irritando.

O JESSIE ME AJUDARIA.

- Aah é, esqueci que ele é um estagiário da Madame Pince – Potter revirou os olhos.

PELO MENOS ELE FAZ ALGUMA COISA ÚTIL.

- Você é muito mal agradecida, Evans. Eu te dei a possibilidade de se comunicar mesmo sem voz. E assim como eu dei... – ele falou, perverso. – Eu posso tirar.

E pegou o caderno da minha mão, indo até o outro lado da enfermaria. Maldito Potter, acha que só porque eu estava sem voz eu perdi os movimentos também?

Me coloquei de pé rapidamente e corri até o idiota, pronta para o ataque. Surpreso, ele tentou se esquivar, mas eu, como principiante em karatê baseado nos filmes do Jackie Chan, pulei em cima dele.

Foi uma luta silenciosa, enquanto eu puxava o nariz, a orelha, as vestes do Potter enquanto ele erguia o caderno no alto, longe do meu alcance. Tentei "escalar" o Potter, mas ele foi mais esperto. Virou-se de costas e me derrubou em uma cama próxima, fazendo um alto e sonoro rangido no colchão.

Olhamos simultaneamente para a porta do quartinho de Madame Pomfrey, mas não ouviu-se nada mais do que um pio distante lá fora. Nos entreolhamos rapidamente até cair na gargalhada.

JURO QUE EU TE MATARIA SE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEVOLVESSE O CADERNO.

- Nossa, que medo – ele zombou, quando eu já estava de volta na minha cama e ele sentado na ponta dela.

E EU ACHO MELHOR VOCÊ VOLTAR PRO DORMITÓRIO. JÁ ESTÁ TARDE.

- Está me dispensando? Eu estou aqui te fazendo companhia e você me expulsa assim? Nada bom, Evans...

AINDA SOU MONITORA, LEMBRE-SE DISSO.

- Ok, ok – ele pôs-se de pé. – A gente se vê amanhã então.

ESPERO QUE NÃO.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Se eu fosse você eu me alimentaria melhor, sabe – ele disse, rindo. – Pra crescer e assim quem sabe alcançar lugares altos.

ESTÁ ZOMBANDO DA MINHA ALTURA, POTTER? PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO TENHO 1,65, O QUE É MAIS QUE SUFICIENTE. NÃO TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ CRESCE FEITO UMA MULA.

- Olha as frases compridas – ele me alertou, divertindo-se. – Homens altos são mais charmosos.

VOCÊ É QUE PENSA.

- Ah, então você não me acha charmoso?

Bufei.

NEM DE LONGE.

- Pois eu te acho muito charmosa – ele sorriu torto.

Para evitar que ele me visse corar, pensei depressa.

CAMA AGORA.

- Isso aí, economia de palavras.

FORA.

- Estou indo, estou indo! – ele reclamou, aos risos.

Foi só quando vi a porta fechar que soltei o sorriso que eu tanto segurava.

POR FAVOR, ME DEIXA IR EMBORA.

- Não sei da onde você tirou esse caderno, mas acho que ainda não pode sair – Madame Pince falou, autoritária. – Sua voz não está boa o bastante. Pelo visto a poção tem que ser mais forte.

TENHO MUITOS TRABALHOS ATRASADOS, POR FAVOR.

- Não, Evans. Ninguém mandou você ficar gritando por aí.

NA VERDADE, CANTANDO.

- O que foi desnecessário – reclamou.

POR FAVOR.

- Não – disse se virando.

Como eu tenho o poder de atormentar a pessoa até ela ceder, comecei a fazer gestos com o caderno, me balancei na cama, fazendo um ruído, comecei a fingir tosse, espirro, entre outras provocações convenientes.

Quinze minutos depois eu estava saindo da ala hospitalar segurando três poções precariamente entre os braços, com o caderno debaixo de um deles. Andava mais lentamente do que pretendia, com medo de deixar derrubar acidentalmente as poções que eu deveria continuar a tomar.

- Quer ajuda? – uma voz próxima falou. Me virei e me deparei com Jessie.

Fui responder, mas esqueci novamente da minha momentânea deficiência. Apenas sorri e assenti, e ele pegou duas das poções que eu segurava.

- Fiquei preocupado com você, Lily – ele disse, enquanto virávamos um corredor. – Não foi a biblioteca ontem. Só depois fui saber que havia ido parar na enfermaria. O que aconteceu?

Peguei o caderno e o segurei.

PERDI A VOZ.

- No coral, suponho.

SIM.

- Bom, melhoras – Jessie sorriu torto. – E achei bem eficaz esse feitiço do caderno.

Não respondi, não querendo desmerecer Potter e nem causar longas conversas com Jessie. Educadamente – ou tentando evitar constrangimentos, que é o mais óbvio – Jessie nunca citou o fato daquele pequeno desentendimento entre mim e Potter. Eu sou totalmente grata a isso.

- Bom, está aqui – ele me entregou as poções assim que chegamos a entrada do retrato da Mulher Gorda. – Tome tudo direito para se recuperar logo.

OBRIGADA, JESSIE POMFREY.

- Você só tem que cuidar da sua saúde – ele riu. – Só assim poderemos retornar a nossas noites na biblioteca. O excesso de pó dos livros pode te prejudicar.

MAS PODEMOS NOS ENCONTRAR EM OUTRO LUGAR.

Senti totalmente relutante ao "dizer" isso. Quero dizer, eu só o via na biblioteca onde não havia praticamente ninguém. Fora isso, era raro sairmos de lá, coisa que só acontece quando ocasionalmente ele me trás até a entrada pra Torre da Grifinória, situação que os corredores estão vazios. Ou seja, apenas Maria, Alice e, infelizmente, James e Dorcas sabem da existência dessa minha nova amizade.

E o que eu esperava? "Ahn, quem sabe outro dia". Sim, isso é o mais cabível. Mas o que veio a seguir eu não acreditei.

- Ótimo, por que não vai comigo dar uma volta pelos jardins hoje? – ele perguntou. – Está um ótimo dia.

Demorei alguns segundos pra responder, até ter certeza que ele disse aquilo mesmo.

OK.

- Combinado. Nos encontramos depois do almoço, pode ser? – ele parecia contente.

Ainda olhando pra cara dele como uma perfeita idiota...

CLARO.

- Certo – ele sorriu novamente. – Até mais, Lily.

TCHAU.

Eu tinha pilhas de trabalhos atrasados, mas quer saber, dane-se... Eu tinha um encontro com o Jessie! Quero dizer, uma espécie de encontro. Caminhar pelos jardins é... bem, romântico não é? E essa felicidade toda? Da onde eu tirei isso? Jessie e eu somos amigos... E ele é um amigo charmoso, devo acrescentar. Estou me sentindo uma idiota. Mas dane-se.

EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO COM O JESSIE!

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Estávamos na sala comunal um pouco lotada pelos alunos, exceto pelos que foram aproveitar o sol lá fora. Lê-se alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano que não tinham tantos deveres quanto os anos seguintes. Eu relia minha redação de Herbologia meio que avoado, enquanto Sirius e James estavam jogados cada um em uma poltrona, querendo cochilar mais um pouco. Rabicho apenas comia uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, meio avoado também. Do outro lado da sala Emelina, Alice e Maria conversavam animadamente, algo que eu supus ser sobre o coral e a apresentação de ontem e Dorcas e Gravelle conversavam – ou fofocavam, nunca se sabe – com mais um grupo de garotas. Era uma cena bem normal de sábado, tirando o fato da ausência de Lily, que se ocupava discutindo com James ou, pelo menos, sendo o assunto central do mesmo.

E por falar nela, logo ela entra cheia de frascos de poções nos braços, o que fez com que Lina e as outras se levantassem rapidamente e corressem em sua direção, enchendo-a de perguntas. O movimento chamou a atenção de dois marotos totalmente preguiçosos, e James ficou mais aprumado, tentando ouvir a conversa, o que, aliás, eu já estava fazendo.

- ... que bom que Pomfrey te liberou! – Alice se alegrou, ajudando Lily a segurar as poções. – E a sua voz?

Lily não respondeu, apenas pegou um caderno familiar – o qual James saiu com ele debaixo do braço ontem a noite – e fez com que letras aparecessem nele magicamente. "AINDA NÃO ESTÁ TÃO BOA, MAS TENHO QUE TOMAR AS POÇÕES SE QUISER VOLTAR A FALAR E A CANTAR NOVAMENTE".

- Ela e suas frases grandes – ouvi James comentar.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou, sonolento.

- O que aconteceu ontem a noite? – perguntei interessado.

- Dei meu caderno pra ela com aquele feitiço, lembra? – James explicou.

- Só isso? – indaguei, me divertindo. – Porque, sabe, ela parece alegrinha demais, está até vermelha.

- Não aconteceu nada – James franziu a testa.

- Ela está olhando pra você – Rabicho falou.

- E vindo pra cá – completei.

OI GAROTOS. POTTER, QUERIA AGRADECER MAIS UMA VEZ PELO CADERNO.

- Não foi nada – James sorriu, satisfeito. – Quando o feitiço se esgotar, é só me chamar.

NÃO SERIA MAIS FÁCIL VOCÊ ME ENSINAR?

- Não, gosto de te ver dependente de mim – ele sorriu.

Lily não precisou responder, apenas revirou os olhos.

QUANDO MINHA VOZ MELHORAR, TE DEVOLVO O CADERNO.

- Se eu fosse você folheava o caderno, ruiva – Sirius zombou. – Vai saber se tem um declaração de amor do Pontas aí e você não percebeu?

Um som de dedos sendo amassados foi ouvido a seguir.

- Por pura curiosidade Lily, posso saber o motivo para tanta alegria? – James tentou mudar de assunto, enquanto Sirius reclamava, acariciando o pé.

Lily se ruboresceu um pouco.

NADA. VOU LÁ COM AS GAROTAS, TCHAU.

E, acenando, andou mais depressa que o necessário para perto das outras meninas, começando a cochichar do mesmo modo que Gravelle e Dorcas estavam fazendo.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – James perguntou, curioso.

- Sinto muito informar, mas – Sirius falou, ainda irritado com Pontas -, aquele assunto não te diz respeito.

James suspirou.

Pronto, era o que faltava para o sábado ficar completo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO? – gritei, seguido por chiados de censura das outras. – Quero dizer, esse caderno aí...

NÃO TENHO CERTEZA SE É UM ENCONTRO, POR ISSO PRECISAVA DA OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS.

- Caminhar nos jardins, Lily? Fala sério, não há coisa mais romântica! – Alice exclamou, entusiasmada. – Mas espera, isso vai dar problema...

NÃO ME IMPORTO SOBRE ELE SER DA SONSERINA.

- Não é isso. Você pode até não se importar – Alice mordeu o lábio, olhando para o outro lado da sala -, mas vai ter alguém que se importa.

- James? – bufei, quando notei para quem ela olhava. – Já passou a época dele, não é?

POTTER NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A MINHA VIDA. ELE É UM MERO CIDADÃO IDIOTA E IMBECIL QUE ADORA ATORMENTAR MINHA VIDA E EU PREFIRO MANTER TOTAL DISTÂNCIA. NÃO É DA CONTA DELE COM QUEM EU SAIO OU DEIXO DE SAIR, QUE ISSO FIQUE BEM CLARO! E SE ELE OUSAR SE INTROMETER NA MINHA VIDA, ELE VAI SE VER COMIGO!

- Não se esqueça de que foi ele que fez esse seu caderno que você "grita" com tanta violência – Lina riu.

MAS MESMO ASSIM ELE NÃO PDAFAÇLSMMDFÇSMAVIDA.

- Como é? – perguntei. – Lily, acho que o feitiço do caderno está acabando...

Lily olhou para o caderno, alarmada, e dele para o outro lado da sala onde os marotos deveriam estar, mas não estavam. No lugar disso tinha apenas poltronas vazias ali.

- E agora? Alguém conhece o feitiço? – Emelina perguntou.

- Se você e nem Lily conhece... – ponderei.

Lily parecia aterrorizada. Começou a fazer gestos frenéticos seguidos, e eu não entendi nenhum, para variar, até Alice tomar a decisão mais decente. Pegou um caderno e uma pena, onde Lily escreveu rapidamente:

PRECISAMOS ACHAR O POTTER.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Fui a última a acordar no meu dormitório, como sempre. Sorte a minha não ser algum dia de aula, pois seria mais correria atrasada. Mas as garotas sabiam que em fim de semana era totalmente perigoso me acordarem antes de meio-dia – horário máximo em que eu acordo. Afinal, é pra isso que servem os fins de semana.

Quando desci para a sala comunal, já de café tomado – lê-se alguns biscoitos que eu sempre mantinha guardados para esse caso -, já fui arrebatada pelos cochichos de Dorcas e Gravelle. Quando me avistou, Dorcas veio em minha direção e me puxou como uma boneca de palha até o outro lado da sala.

- Ai meu braço, Dorcas! O que foi? – perguntei, aborrecida. Mal estava acordada e já tinha que escutar Dorcas "tentar" fofocar comigo.

- Você não sabe o que eu escutei! – falou. Lá vem. – Primeiro, parece que Sirius Black está interessado em Beth novamente. Isso não é estranho? Black interessado numa garota?

- Estranho e não me interessa – bocejei.

- E segundo, como eu tenho uma audição muito boa, escutei Lily cochichar com as outras que ela vai sair com Jessie St. James!

- Quem é esse?

- "Quem é esse?"? Sophie, em que mundo você vive? – ela sussurrou com urgência. – É o gato sonserino que a Lily descobriu, entenda a gravidade da situação.

- Mas você ainda não gosta do Jason? – indaguei, perdida com Dorcas e sua falação entediante.

- Não – ela falou, embora tenha demorado para responder. – E agora Lily vai sair com ele! Tenho que impedir isso...

- Por quê?

- Porque ela não pode ficar com ele, oras! – ela pôs-se de pé, andando de um lado pro outro. – Tenho que bolar alguma coisa...

- Dorcas, por acaso você já cogitou a ideia de ir a um psicólogo?

- Um o quê?

- Médico trouxa que cuida da cabeça. Porque é isso que eu acho que você tem, problema de cabeça. Pra quê ficar "bolando planos" idiotas simplesmente porque Lily vai sair com um garoto que você nem conhece e nem está interessada!

- Aí é que você se engana! – ela disse, sorrindo perversamente. – St. James é o alvo perfeito para mim.

- Você é completamente louca – me rendi. – Só não entendo por que tem que ser eu a te ouvir.

- É porque eu sei que Veronica está de olho nele também – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Ah, já sei! Já sei um modo de Lily não sair com o Jessie!

- Que ótimo! Agora estou indo... – comecei a me levantar, mas Dorcas me sentou de novo.

- Já que eu não posso impedir, sei de alguém que pode! – ela sorriu. – James! Que bom te ver aí!

Na verdade James tinha acabado de entrar na sala comunal, e Dorcas correu a seu encontro me puxando novamente. Black e James não fizeram uma cara muito boa.

- O quê? – falou desconfiado, como se Dorcas estivesse segurando uma bomba nuclear.

- Só queria saber se você está triste...

- ... porque fomos bem no número ontem! – completei rapidamente, recebendo um olhar irritado de Dorcas.

Os dois se entreolharam, depois olharam fixamente para nós. Ignorei Black completamente.

- Na verdade estamos tratando disso agora – James finalmente sorriu. – Não achem que vamos deixar isso tão fácil pra vocês.

- Bom, na verdade eu ia falando da... – Dorcas começou novamente, então pulei em cima dela, segurando sua cabeça e tampando sua boca com a minha mão.

- Haha, ela não está falando coisa com coisa hoje! – ri falsamente, no que James ergueu a sobrancelha. – Até mais James!

Mas Dorcas infelizmente conseguiu se soltar, quase quebrando os ossos da minha mão.

- A Lily vai sair com o Jessie! – gritou.

Foi um silêncio profundo na sala; Dorcas gritara demais, então todos se viraram pra ela, mas não pareciam tão surpresos. Ah, claro, ela já havia dito a todo mundo. E pelo visto a reação de todos foram igual a minha; Dorcas estragava as fofocas.

Mas quem não sabia disso ainda eram James e Black, pois um ficou chocado e o outro surpreso. Enquanto todo mundo desviava o olhar da cena, evidentemente achando nada de interessante, James bufou, irritado, e saiu retrato a fora. Black continuou ali, encarando eu e Dorcas, até eu perceber que eu ainda segurava sua cabeça. Olhei para ela de um jeito irritado ao soltá-la e sem dizer mais nada comecei a caminhar de volta a poltrona em que eu estava anteriormente, seguida de Dorcas, mas que antes havia sussurrado para Black, tenho certeza:

- Fiquei sabendo de você e Beth, viu?

Suspirei ao me sentar.

- Prontinho – Dorcas sorriu contente.

- Você é horrível, Dorcas, simplesmente horrível.

- Eu sei – ela riu.

Como sabe.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Já fazia um tempo em que eu, Lily, Maria e Alice procurávamos por James; não havíamos o encontrado no Salão Principal, ou em algum corredor ou no saguão de entrada. É claro, os marotos tinham a fama de desaparecer misteriosamente quando eles queriam. Sabe-se lá como.

- Talvez desencontramos com eles – Alice supôs.

- Então vamos voltar para a sala comunal. É bom que aproveito e adianto os deveres – Maria disse a contragosto.

- Remo! – exclamei ao vê-lo virar o corredor em nossa direção, junto a Pedro. – Talvez ele saiba o feitiço...

Lily assentiu, como se dissesse "boa ideia".

- Oi, Remo! Oi Pedro! – saudei. – Remo, será que você podia nos ajudar? Ou melhor, ajudar a Lily...

- Sim? – ele sorriu para mim. Remo era um amigo tão fofo!

- O feitiço do caderno acabou – Alice explicou. – Você conhece?

- Claro, James perguntou para mim sobre ele – ele riu, então sacou a varinha.

Murmurou uma palavra desconhecida que eu anotei mentalmente e apontou para o caderno.

- Pronto, agora você é independente, Lily.

OBRIGADA REMO. TE DEVO ESSA!

- Que ótimo, agora vamos lembrar dos deveres? – Maria falou entediada. – Tem uma pilha nada pequena na sala comunal...

- Já fizeram o dever de Poções? – Pedro perguntou.

- Ainda não. Podemos fazer juntos.

- Eu já fiz o meu. Se quiserem pode pedir para Sophie, está com ela – informei.

- Digo o mesmo, só que o meu está com Sirius – Remo falou.

- Esqueci que estamos falando de dois nerds – Maria suspirou. – Milagre é Lily ainda não ter feito.

EU FIZ TAMBÉM, MAS O MEU ESTÁ MUITO BEM GUARDADO NO MEU MALÃO.

Maria e Alice se entreolharam no mesmo segundo, e no segundo seguinte já corriam desembestadas em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

- Ei, esperem por mim aí! – Pedro saiu atrás, gritando afobado.

Lily deu de ombros.

VOU NA COZINHA, ESTOU MORTA DE FOME E NÃO SEI SE MEU ESTÔMAGO AGUENTA ATÉ O ALMOÇO.

- Ok – falamos, e ela saiu na direção oposta.

- Então, o que vai fazer agora? – Remo me perguntou.

- Não tenho nada em mente. Mas o que acha de irmos para os jardins? O dia está lindo hoje, e temos que aproveitar porque o inverno está próximo.

Remo concordou, e logo estávamos desfrutando da grama fresca e do sol escaldante. O dia não estava tão quente, e sim batia um fraco vento que deixava tudo equilibrado. Havia algumas pessoas correndo por ali também, então quase não fomos notados; decidimos apenas deitar numa faia perto do lago.

Nem conversamos muito. Remo estava com um livro, lendo-o distraidamente. Mas eu precisava conversar, e sobre um assunto que eu estava relutante em tratar com qualquer outro.

- Er... Remo? – tentei.

Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu.

- Sim?

- Posso te pedir um conselho? – perguntei, sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Claro – sua voz era passiva, o que me deu a certeza que eu podia continuar.

Suspirei antes de falar.

- Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? – pretendi enrolar o assunto principal.

Remo franziu a testa.

- Acho que é possível, sim – respondeu. – Por que, você...?

- Eu não sei – escondi meu rosto nas mãos. – Não tenho certeza. Eu só o vi duas vezes pra falar a verdade...

Fiquei com medo de encará-lo, mas ele não estava com cara que queria rir, e sim que parecia ter levado um soco na cara.

- Bom, tente conhecê-lo primeiro... só assim pra ter certeza se foi realmente amor a primeira vista.

- É o óbvio né? – falei com um sorriso de desculpa.

Ele não respondeu, mas por fim deu um pequeno sorriso.

- É – disse depois de um longo tempo transcorrido.

- Obrigada Remo, foi mais fácil com você do que com Sophie ou Dorcas – eu ri tristemente. – Obrigada.

E me inclinei para beijá-lo no rosto. Ele assentiu, sorrindo mais abertamente dessa vez.

Realmente, estava um lindo dia.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Caminhando distraidamente com meu inseparável caderno, ou melhor o inseparável caderno do Potter, cruzei com o mesmo quando já estava perto o bastante da cozinha.

Eu já estava meio aborrecida, por isso não foi bom ver o jumento ali. Tinha acabado de cruzar com Gravelle, que havia ouvido falar que eu estava sem voz e começou a falar do meu cabelo, do meu peso... Coisa de garota que não tem outro assunto no mundo. Então eu pensei num palavrão bem feito, o que fez ela fazer uma careta e começar a reclamar com aquela voz chata. Eu não sou muito de falar palavrão – fui muito bem criada por meus pais, ao contrário de Maria... -, mas eu não falei, e sim pensei e apareceu no papel. É diferente.

Então, quando o avistei ali, já ia abrindo a boca pra falar, mas eu não tinha voz – não sei até quando vou me esquecer disso. E antes que até mesmo eu transmitisse o que eu falaria para o caderno, ele veio até a mim depressa.

- Então, dessa vez, você tem um encontro com St. James?

Mas como é que ele já soube disso? Hogwarts tem ouvidos em suas paredes, só pode. Ou pode ter Dorcas em suas paredes, obviamente.

SIM. MAS ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA.

Acho que ele nem leu o que estava no caderno; num piscar de olhos senti meu corpo pressionado na parede, Potter me cercando com os braços.

- Lily, por favor, não faça isso!

Me debati, lançando-o olhares furiosos.

- Ele é da Sonserina! Vai confiar em uma daquelas pessoas! – ele dizia enquanto eu o empurrava. Pena eu ser uma pobre pessoa fraca demais para um jogador de quadribol, mas como eu estava com raiva, tudo fica mais fácil.

- Você sabe como é se envolver com um deles!

- ME SOLTA! – gritei.

Peraí, eu gritei? Eu gritei! Minha voz saiu, ela voltou! E agora ninguém me segurava, nem mesmo o Potter.

- Me solta agora, Potter! Minha voz voltou e eu vou gritar pra todo o castelo ouvir, me solta! – me debati novamente, enquanto ele segurava meus pulsos com força.

- Calma, Lily, por favor... – ele fazia esforço. Nunca perturbe uma ruiva esquentada. Nunca.

- Então me solta!

Ele me soltou, mas continuou a me prensar na parede. Estava tão perto que eu até sentia sua respiração. Merlim me segura, fiquei tonta agora.

- Você vai ao encontro?

- Vou – falei, confiante.

Potter, então, olhou fixamente nos meus olhos, que eu desviei enquanto planejava acertar muito bem acertado em suas partes íntimas. Mas então seu olhar foi em direção a minha boca, e então...

Não! Não nos beijamos, credo! Simplesmente tudo se apagou e eu não me lembro de absolutamente mais nada.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Onde será que está Lily? – perguntei ao me sentar na mesa na hora do almoço. Finalmente tínhamos pelo menos passado da metade dos trabalhos pendentes.

- Deve estar se arrumando para o encontro! – Emelina riu.

- James não está aqui também. Acho que ele ficou nervoso demais e deve estar batendo em alguma coisa por aí – Remo comentou.

- Ou alguém – Sirius ponderou.

- Por quê? – Sean perguntou.

- Dorcas contou a ele que Lily tinha um encontro com St. James – Sirius contou.

- Mas que fofoqueira de uma figa! – Maria reclamou.

- Típico de Dorcas – Emelina deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta – Sirius começou, de boca cheia. – Encontros geralmente são em Hogsmeade, então...?

- Jessie apenas chamou Lily para dar uma volta nos jardins – Alice explicou.

- Ora, mas isso não é necessariamente um encontro! – Sirius retrucou. – Aluado e Emelina acabaram de dar uma volta nos jardins...

- Mas somos amigos, é diferente – Emelina corava, assim como Remo. – Jessie está mais pra namorado do que amigo, convenhamos.

- Exato. Está aí uma grande diferença – falei. – Só estou com pena do James...

- Ele já teve sua chance, não? – Maria falou.

Nesse momento uma coruja adentrou o Salão Principal. Algumas cabeças se viraram, curiosas, e eu fiquei assustada ao ver que era pra mim. Era pra mim! Em todos esses anos que eu estudo naquela escola nenhuma coruja me trouxe alguma coisa fora do horário.

- Correio atrasado? – Maria riu, curiosa.

Era um bilhete, que dizia:

_Me encontre nas estufas. Franco._

Muito longo por sinal. Maria tinha espichado o pescoço pra ler, e riu a seguir.

- Er... tenho que ir – me pus de pé e saí o mais depressa que pude, antes de ouvir Maria dizer "É o Herbólogo dela".

Não sabia, na verdade, porque eu estava nervosa. Mas fazia um tempo que estávamos afastados e agora eu tinha uma nova sensação de ansiedade. O que será que Franco queria falar comigo? Ai, Merlim.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Abri os olhos, calmamente. Demorei cinco segundos pra formular o que tinha acontecido e porque eu havia apagado. Apagado? Eu não havia dormido? Até lembrar da última coisa, o último lugar em que eu estava e com quem. Isso tudo veio num jato de mais três segundos, seguidos pelos quais eu me sentei rapidamente e deparei com um dormitório. Era bem parecido com o meu, exceto pela posição das camas e armários, alguns malões desconhecidos e coisas na parede que eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber o que era. Só queria sair dali, e matar certa pessoa, que, por acaso, vinha entrando no dormitório com um prato de comida.

- Oi, Lily – ele falou tranquilamente como se fosse normal eu estar ali e esperando pela refeição do meu garçom particular. Ele sorria, normalmente e sem nenhum pingo de vergonha na cara. Devo dizer que aquilo me irritou?

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – soltei, lembrando com felicidade que eu agora era capacitada para isso. – Quero dizer, aqui é seu dormitório?

- Em partes – ele disse, colocando o prato de sopa no criado-mudo. – A outra parte dele está dentro do guarda-roupa, se você me entende.

- Mas como eu fui parar aqui? Você me trouxe, e-eu...?

- Calma, por que você não relaxa e assim eu posso te explicar? – ele indicou uma cama próxima.

- Não quero relaxar! Quero saber o que aconteceu aqui! – gritei.

- Ruivas são tão esquentadas – ouvi ele murmurar antes de suspirar. Se ele pensou que eu não ouvi estava muito enganado. – Você desmaiou.

- Nossa, sério? – falei ironicamente. – Pensei que havia resolvido dar uma cochilada no meio do corredor!

- Acho que foi porque você não tinha se alimentado. Madame Pomfrey não te deu nada?

- Ela tentou, mas minha garganta impediu – respondi sem deixar de lado meu tom de desprezo. – E por que você me trouxe pra cá e não me levou pra enfermaria?

- Você odeia lá – ele falou tão naturalmente que era como se me conhecesse, e quando eu questionei com o olhar ele suspirou de novo – Era só ver sua cara ontem.

- De qualquer jeito, pra cá você não me traria, ficou louco? – falei me colocando de pé, o que me arrependi. O quarto girou ao meu redor e procurei precariamente algum apoio, que veio dos braços do jumento.

- Você precisa descansar e comer – falou preocupado. Mas que droga, ele já está abusando demais!

- Não! – olhei desconfiada para sopa, pensando se não tinha algum tipo de sonífero no prato e Potter me aprisionaria aqui pra sempre.

- Você não está bem...

- Claro que estou! – falei, já me direcionando porta afora. Ele me seguiu até a sala comunal, que por sorte estava vazia. Já passava da hora do almoço.

- Almoço! – gritei desesperada. – Jessie! Você planejou isso, não foi?

- Sim, eu pedi pra você desmaiar – ele girou os olhos.

- Você pode ter me estuporado.

- Sabe que eu nunca faria isso.

- De você eu espero tudo – retruquei. – Que droga, será que dá tempo?

- Acho que não – ele parecia vitorioso, e se jogou em uma poltrona, relaxadamente.

- Argh, você é um idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! – gritei com raiva.

- Ah, isso não é novidade pra mim, Lily.

- É Evans – respondi, já sentindo os nervos queimarem. – E eu juro que vou te matar, Potter, se continuar a se intrometer na minha vida!

- Vem cá, por que você me odeia tanto? – perguntou novamente natural.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz, simplesmente por isso! É pedir demais? – implorei, querendo minha vida livre dele. Esse era o sonho da minha vida.

- Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros. Alguém entende a mente dessa criatura?

Eu é que não perderia meu tempo tentando. Apenas subi para meu dormitório, chutando e odiando tudo. E, é claro, pensando numa desculpa para o Jessie.

Droga, eu me odeio.

E odeio o Potter em dobro.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Ainda não estou acreditando.

Caramba, é aquilo mesmo? Quero dizer, parece óbvio... Sim, é bem óbvio, tratando-se_ dele._

Então foi real. Mas, sinceramente, é horrível. Recapitulando...

Lá estava eu no corujal. Havia acabado de retornar a carta da minha mãe que ficou enchendo o saco falando sobre os NIEM's e outras coisas que eu realmente não me importo. Era uma daquelas cartas gigantes que dava até pra imaginar ela reclamando com aquele tom mandão dela. Bom, pelo menos a carta eu posso ignorar, então mudei de assunto completamente. Falei que a segunda competição já seria semana que vem, mesmo tendo completa certeza que ela nem estava interessada no assunto. Pra falar a verdade, seu desinteresse foi tão grande quando lhe contei tudo que havia acontecido no coral, que é como se eu nem tivesse escrito sobre aquilo. Mas eu nem importava. Eu a ignorava no mesmo ritmo.

Enfim, estava eu no corujal, observando o horizonte e acariciando uma coruja próxima. Eu amava quando tinha uma carta pra responder: era uma desculpa pra sumir por algumas horas e ficar ali. Eu nunca entendi porque aquele lugar me tirava tanto a atenção, mas era alto e claro, fresco, silencioso, então eu gostava mais do que qualquer outro lugar do castelo. Respondi minha carta e fiquei ali, escondidinha nas corujas, pra caso algum estraga prazeres aparecer eu ter onde me esconder, quem sabe.

E pior que isso aconteceu. Ouvi passos e logo me esquivei pra um poleiro mais alto, onde as corujas mais negras dormiam tranquilamente. Não queria conversa; era o que eu menos queria quando ia ali. Então a pessoa entrou com um papel em mãos, deu a uma coruja e ficou ali, observando. E eu apenas olhava, esperando-o ir embora. Era um garoto, dava pra notar, mas eu não sabia quem era porque estava de costas, e as corujas impediam minha visão, além de que qualquer movimento meu acabaria por me denunciar ali.

Decidi sair de fininho, era o melhor a fazer no momento. Mas, por meu infeliz azar, escorreguei nas fezes de algumas delas – nada anormal para um poleiro, digamos. Tentei me segurar depressa, até por fim conseguir apoio no poleiro, assustando uma coruja fazendo-a voar, causando um barulho que fez com que outras corujas voassem também e no meio da bagunça de corujas pra todo lugar e penas e tudo o que se pode imaginar, acabei correndo para o outro lugar, ponto em que o garoto já podia me ver, e eu vê-lo.

Sirius Black. Quando eu digo que sou a pessoa mais azarada do universo sempre dizem que sou exagerada.

Ele olhou para mim e eu para ele por longos segundos. Ele me encarou, eu encarei ele, até ele dizer simplesmente.

- Oi.

- Er... oi – respondi rouca.

- Tudo bom? – ele quase sorriu, pelo visto segurando o riso.

Conversa sem cabimento, era o que acontecia nessas situações. Além de tudo tenho que ouvir conversas desse tipo? Azar 3, Sophie 0.

- O que você acha? – perguntei sarcasticamente. – Fui atacada por corujas loucas, meu tênis está sujo de titica e estou aqui com você. Não acho que estou bem.

- Ah, sem falar nas penas do seu cabelo – ele apontou para mim, até eu sentir alguma coisa que não deveria estar ali. Bem que eu percebi que meu cabelo estava meio pesado.

Ele finalmente riu enquanto eu tirava as penas pretas do meu cabelo, mais nervosa do que o normal. Meu santuário da tranquilidade está falhando no serviço.

- Bom, não me leve a mal perguntar mas... O que exatamente você estava fazendo no meio dessas corujas? – ele perguntou, ainda com ar de riso.

- Fugindo de você – dei de ombros. – Não gosto de conversar com ninguém aqui.

- E por que não?

Suspirei impaciente.

- Porque sou antissocial. E não estou gostando de conversar com você agora, por exemplo.

- Eu sei que no fundo você me adora – ele sorriu torto, e meus olhos quase saíram das órbitas tal força eu os revirei.

- Eu não adoro pessoas sem caráter, indignos de respeito ou garotos que beijam outras a força por aí. E muito menos quem é as três coisas. Sabe do que estou falando, não é? – falei rapidamente. Não queria prolongar a conversa, não mesmo. Mas depois dessa eu precisava de paz, o que eu conseguiria apenas nesse lugar, então eu seria obrigada a expulsar alguém dali hoje...

- Não sei – ele respondeu naturalmente. Isso me irritou. – Não te conheço.

- Então espero que se retire – indiquei a saída do corujal. Black franziu a testa e sorriu.

- Estou bem aqui.

- Mas eu estou aqui.

- Por isso mesmo – ele piscou.

- Que nojo, nunca mais faça isso – fiz uma careta.

- Isso o quê? – ele pareceu interessado.

- Nada – suspirei novamente. – Bom, se você não sair, eu também não vou. Preciso de tranquilidade, o que será impossível se você continuar enchendo o saco e falando na minha cabeça. Então se vai ficar aí, fique em silêncio, por favor.

Dizendo isso, eu caminhei até o canto do corujal, sentando num banquinho de pedra improvisado, onde dava uma vista fantástica da propriedade e do lago. Black não disse mais nada, apenas se encostou na grade e começou a olhar o horizonte também.

Ficou o silêncio que eu tanto amava, durante longos minutos. Eu sabia que ele me olhava furtivamente as vezes, mas não queria nem ao menos encará-lo.

- Vai ficar aqui até quando? – ele perguntou quinze minutos depois.

- Até quando eu quiser.

- Ui – ele riu. – Está irritadiça?

- Só quero silêncio. E você está o tirando de mim – respondi friamente, no que ele parou de rir.

Black não falou mais nada por mais cinco minutos. E quando achei que finalmente ele ficaria quieto pra sempre, quem sabe, lá vem ele tagarelar de novo. Eu estava me segurando para não azará-lo ali mesmo, já sentindo a varinha no cós da minha calça.

- Por que gosta de vir aqui? – perguntou com uma voz distante, como se não quisesse brigar – pelo menos por enquanto.

- Como sabe que gosto de vir aqui?

- Já te vi aqui algumas vezes.

- Andou me espionando? – virei a cabeça em sua direção, mas ele não parecia envergonhado.

- Eu passei pelo corredor algumas vezes e te vi vindo aqui – respondeu simplesmente. – Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Gosto daqui simplesmente porque quase ninguém vem aqui. Gosto de silêncio e calma, só assim para eu conseguir pensar em paz.

- Pensar sobre o quê?

Demorei para responder.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

Ele bufou.

- Adoro quando garotas são duronas – ele falou com ar de riso. – Você está andando muito com Lily.

- Devo estar.

Silêncio. Mas logo vem ele novamente.

- Também gosto de vir aqui. É como você disse, tranquilo.

Não respondi.

- Sem todas aquelas garotas me abordando pra todo lado – ele estremeceu, mas não como se reclamasse.

Agora que não respondi mesmo. Logo ele percebeu que estava sendo ignorado, e manteve-se calado. Já estava cantando vitória quando fui surpreendida por mim mesma, quando surgiu uma vontade súbita de perguntar o que faz tempo que estava atiçando minha curiosidade.

- Escuta, Black... – comecei, indecisa. – Vou te fazer uma pergunta, e quero que seja sincero.

- Você quer sair comigo? Não sei não...

- Haha – ri sarcasticamente. – Não é isso. Eu queria saber, bem, por que exatamente você fez aquela coisa horripilante comigo.

- Coisa horripilante?

- É. Aquela coisa nojenta – revirei os olhos.

Ele ainda não entendeu. Odiava usar aquela frase.

- Quero saber por que você me beijou! É disso que estou falando! – exclamei com impaciência. – Quero dizer, eu nem sou como aquelas garotas que babam em você ou do seu tipo. Eu não faço seu tipo, resumindo tudo. Eu só queria saber o motivo disso, sendo que eu ao menos mostrei interesse em você!

Ele ficou surpreso por um instante, piscou, e sorriu. Mas era um sorriso enviesado, como se divertisse com minha pergunta.

- Bom, digamos que gosto de desafios.

- Desafios? – perguntei atônita.

- Digamos que eu e James gostamos de garotas esquivas. Quero dizer, o caso dele é diferente, já que quando começou com Lily não parou mais e agora está apaixonado – ele bufou. – Mas é interessante quando a garota não te quer. Dá mais emoção.

Minha boca foi se abrindo a cada palavra que ele dizia, o horror dominando minha expressão. Ele olhou pra mim, esperando minha resposta. Tentei várias vezes dizer, mas não saiu nada. Eu o olhava como se ele fosse um ET falando em uma língua totalmente estranha e desconhecida. Bom, isso resumia tudo.

- Agora eu sei... – falei baixo, ainda divagando. – Agora eu tenho certeza.

- Certeza do quê? – ele perguntou, interessado.

- Você é completamente, absurdamente, totalmente e irrevogavelmente um idiota.  
>E depois disso me retirei de lá sem dizer mais uma palavra. Sinceramente, eu ouvi aquilo mesmo? Foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu ouvi depois de Dorcas dizer que a letra de Pettigrew era mais decente que a minha. Ainda não estava acreditando no que eu tinha ouvido, mas decidi ficar quieta e correr para meu dormitório para contar a conversa a Dorcas e Emelina. Dorcas achou interessante, e Emelina concordou comigo, que ele é um idiota.<br>Depois disso só me restou me olhar no espelho e sentir um novo sentimento de asco: eu beijei um idiota.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Ocupado? – perguntei ao avistar Franco fazendo não-quero-saber-o-que com uma planta grande e avermelhada. Eu já estava nervosa demais para ficar no meio daquelas plantas assassinas e malévolas, então fiquei apenas na porta da estufa, esperando que ele entendesse que eu não me sentia bem ali.

Franco se assustou um pouco, mas logo disfarçou, tirou o avental e caminhou até mim, meio ansioso. Pelo menos não vi sinal de sequelas por mexer com aquelas plantas homicidas.

- Então, o que queria conversar comigo? – perguntei, mas ele simplesmente disse:

- O que acha de darmos uma volta?

Ainda me questionava, entre sessões de curiosidade e nervosismo, o que Franco tanto queria falar. Ele mantinha-se quieto enquanto andávamos até o Saguão de Entrada e daí para os jardins. Pelo visto isso tinha virado moda; mas o dia estava lindo, bem ensolarado, os últimos dias assim do ano. Apesar daquele ambiente todo, quando anoitecia ficava bem frio. E Franco ainda ficava sem comentar nada. Só parou de andar quase na beira do lago, estreitando os olhos por causa do sol. Eu apenas esperei.

- Bom, Alice, eu nem sei por onde começar... – ele coçou a cabeça, desajeitado.

- Por que não se desculpa de uma vez? – falei, impaciente. – Diz que errou por me tratar daquele jeito, de tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre mim e Matt, e essas coisas.

- Por que está assim? – ele me olhou com receio.

- Ora, era assim que você estava me tratando, não é? – disse, incomodada pelo calor do sol. – E era isso que você queria me dizer... não é?

- Bem, é – ele hesitou, e senti uma vertigem. Aquele sol e aquele súbito nervosismo de ouvir o que estava por vir estavam me deixando maluca. Só espero que ele se adiante.

- Ok – suspirei, tudo de acordo com a dramaturgia – digamos que eu era boa nisso, apesar de uma vontade louca de começar a rir ali mesmo. – Estou fervendo aqui, vou voltar para o castelo.

Franco segurou meu braço.

- Não Alice, espere – ele olhou para mim fixamente, como se procurasse algum sinal de raiva.

Voltei a encará-lo, no que ele olhou rapidamente para outra direção. A vontade de rir era muita, eu não ia aguentar.

- Fala – disse bocejando.

- Olha, eu sei que fui estúpido. Muito estúpido. Eu n-não sei o que me deu na hora, mas foi uma coisa que me impediu de pensar direito. De agir direito, entende? – ele mordeu o lábio. – Eu não queria que pensasse que nossa amizade está perdida, eu quero manter isso mais que tudo. Só queria que entendesse...

Ele parou de falar. Pelo visto precisava de uma ajudinha.

- Só quero que me responda uma coisa – falei, medindo as palavras. – O que aconteceu com você em relação a Matt... por que te incomodou tanto eu me aproximar dele?

Pelo visto essa era a pergunta que ele menos queria responder. Corou ligeiramente, debatendo-se antes de falar.

- Não sei.

- Ciúmes? – fui clara. Ele franziu a testa.

- C-claro – falou, sem graça. Era visível que eu estava o forçando muito, mas Merlim, eu já estava cansada de tanta espera! – Nós somos amigos... é normal, não é?

- Sim – dei de ombros.

Ele não respondeu. Ficamos nos encarando por um longo período de tempo, ao qual eu não sabia mais o que dizer. A situação estava mais difícil do que eu pensava, visto que Franco parecia cada vez mais hesitante.

- Era só isso? – perguntei finalmente.

- Acho que sim – ele suspirou.

A vontade de rir tinha passado, e no lugar me deu certa raiva. Dei as costas pisando forte, enquanto eu sabia que ele não estava me seguindo. Resolvi contar até dez.

- Alice! – ouvi ele gritar, quando eu já estava no 2,75. Virei e vi Franco andando rápido, até começar a correr de um jeito meio arfante.

Nem deu tempo de falar nada, eu já tinha perdido todo meu raciocínio. Quem diria que Franco tomaria essa decisão daquele jeito, mas, pelo menos, eu gostei, e muito. Lá estava Franco me beijando, meio constrangido, mas eu logo correspondi e tudo estava certo. Quero dizer, até a parte que eu comecei a rir.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, hesitante.

- Desde o quarto ano, Franco! Tem ideia do que é isso? – gargalhei. Ele pareceu não entender.

Só sei que nos beijamos mais um pouco, até eu começar a rir novamente até o castelo. Com certeza ele estava pensando que eu sou uma louca ou que ele tinha feito algo hilário, como, por exemplo, ter beijado mal – caramba, longe disso. Mas era tudo engraçado no meu ponto de vista.

Quero dizer, ele não precisa saber que andei pedindo alguns conselhos para ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Dorcas Meadowes e que eu tinha virado amiga de Matt de propósito. Não, ele não precisava saber disso.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Tenho três fatos importantes no meu fim de sábado e meu domingo.

Assim que eu reapareci na sala comunal (depois de perceber com orgulho que emagreci quase quinhentas gramas, meio quilo! Apenas por ficar esse período de tempo sem comer eu consegui tal feito... decidi repetir isso uma vez ou outra, mesmo que eu tenha certeza que meu estômago está se alimentando dos meus órgãos), fui tomada por perguntas apressadas das meninas sobre meu paradeiro, e expliquei tudo. E sabe o que elas fizeram? Não, não ficaram preocupadas ou coisa do tipo, ou então ficaram bravas por Potter ter me levado pro dormitório dele. Nada disso... elas me xingaram! Por eu esquecer da minha alimentação, vê se pode! Mas logo mudei de assunto, porque Dorcas estava quase vomitando de tanta ansiedade pra contar o alto babado logo. Esse foi um dos acontecimentos mais chocantes do meu fim de semana, descobrir que, finalmente, Alice e Franco estavam juntos. Foi um ataque de gritos histéricos quando Alice adentrou o buraco do retrato seguida por Franco. Ele parecia satisfeito, e Alice estava até vermelha com toda aquela recepção. Tivemos que carregá-la para o dormitório, deixando Franco pra trás meio desnorteado. Mas precisávamos saber de todos os detalhes! O que aconteceu nos jardins tinha que ser analisando em todos os ângulos, visões, comentários, opiniões de todas e por aí vai. Isso durou muito tempo, ao qual eu já havia surrupiado algumas barras de cereal que Alice guardava estrategicamente debaixo do travesseiro.

Eu nunca tinha visto o dormitório tão cheio, além de eu, Maria e Alice, tinha Emelina, Sophie, Dorcas, Beth, Louise, Geovana Kummer, Audrey Johnson e outras duas garotas que eu não sabia da onde tinham surgido. Pra você ver o tanto que uma fofoca bombástica fazia com um grupo de garotas... E se Alice tinha se cansado, enganou-se. Quando descemos para o jantar, tivemos que repetir toda a conversa para Sean, dessa vez acompanhado de um tal de Benjamim ou Ben Chapman, um amigo dele da Lufa-Lufa. Na verdade, não o achei muito amigável. Apenas tinha acenado, e nada mais, apesar de que eu o vi sorrir para Lina, que corou fervorosamente, e logo os dois começaram a conversar, enquanto Sean continuava a ouvir a história, entusiasmado.

E logo tinha chegado domingo, e eu só me lembrava de acordar meio zumbificada, ver Alice e Franco juntinhos numa das poltronas da lotada sala comunal, (muito fofos por sinal) e ir para o Salão Principal pra comer alguma coisa – com moderação, é claro. Dei a sorte de estar sozinha, pelo visto fui abandonada por Maria, que foi andar por aí com Dorcas. Emelina provavelmente está adiantando os deveres, Sophie deve estar dormindo ainda... Não há muito o que fazer. A não ser rebater Gravelle, que estava mais metida e irritante do que o normal, quando saiu no Profeta Diário que seu pai tinha ganhado uma promoção no Ministério... Pff. Isso foi mais um motivo pra ela me atormentar.

- E seu pai Evans, o que ele faz? – perguntou com aquela voz de privada entupida. – Jardineiro? Serviços domésticos? Quero dizer, para os trouxas não existem elfos...

- Hum, na verdade isso não te interessa nenhum pouquinho Gravelle – respondi naturalmente. – Mas tenha certeza que o serviço do seu pai é muito mais escravo de qualquer um que meu pai pode fazer. Sabe como é, Ministro da Magia ele não é, e sempre vai ter que trabalhar pra alguém... Seu pai pode subir, mas nunca estará no topo. Acho que você puxou isso dele.

Saí correndo antes que ela respondesse. Nem conhecia o pai dela, mas já devo ter alguma imagem em mente. Mas nunca sabia se, sei lá, ele aparece no castelo e quisesse me processar. Nunca se sabe, já que estamos falando de Gravelle...

Mas minha fuga não foi tão bem sucedida, quando o segundo fato ocorreu assim que eu virei para fora do Saguão de Entrada. Topei com Jessie.

- Ah, oi Jessie! – falei, nervosa. Meu Merlim, meu Merlim, meu Merlim, meu Merlim! O que eu ia dizer pra ele? Quero dizer, eu praticamente dei um cano nele, e ele deve estar furioso por eu nem tentar dar alguma satisfação... Tudo culpa daquele babuíno do Potter! Sempre estragando minha vida, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Olá, Lily – ele sorriu sem nenhum ressentimento, e em seguida suspirei. – Fiquei preocupado por você não aparecer nos jardins ontem, como tínhamos combinado.

Eu já teria corrido novamente se a voz dele não estivesse tão calma. Doeu um pouco quando ele foi direto no assunto, mas decidi responder de uma vez.

- Ahn, mil desculpas Jessie – mordi o lábio, incomodada. – Sabe como é, aconteceu umas coisas...

- Tudo bem, só queria saber se estava tudo bem – ele respondeu gentilmente. Merlim, abençoe a educação e a compreensão da pessoa da minha frente. Bem que todo mundo podia ser assim. – Não tem algum problema, tem?

- Não, só lamento não ter aparecido – consegui finalmente sorrir. – Mas prometo que não vou mais fazer isso... Isso se nenhum imprevisto acontecer novamente.

- Claro – ele respondeu. – O que você acha de nos encontrarmos na biblioteca hoje de novo? Quero dizer, se sua voz e garganta já não tiver melhorado...

Resisti muito para não o abraçar ali mesmo... Só abraçar! Não, não estou pensando em coisas além disso! Jessie é meu amigo... Meu Amigo de Biblioteca, é isso. E nada mais.

- Sem dúvidas estarei lá – respondi animada. – Mesmo horário?

- Pode ser – ele sorriu mais abertamente. O dia em que eu tiver aquele sorriso eu juro que nunca mais vou parar de sorrir na minha vida. Bom, não é isso que ele faz? – Combinado então?

- Combinadíssimo – respondi.

Então ele se afastou, logo se juntando a outros amigos que logo iam saindo pela porta. Um deles olhou por cima do ombro para me ver, e eu, já pensando que ele faria uma careta por ser um sonserino, sabe como é, o garoto apenas sorriu. Sabe, eu acreditava cada vez menos nessa história de Sonserina e Grifinória serem "inimigas mortais".

Saí caminhando de volta para Torre da Grifinória, quando encontro com Beth saindo do buraco, meio atrasada. Até eu perceber que estava tão atrasada quanto ela. O coral!

Tinha me esquecido completamente! Hoje é a apresentação do mash-up dos garotos, e isso eu não perco nem por decreto.

Mais curiosa que o normal, segui diretamente para a sala de música. Mal eu sabia que lá eu teria o terceiro, último e mais chocante fato do meu fim de semana.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

**Ouvir:****It's My Life/Confessions**

_- This ain't a song for the broken-hearted! _– PARA TUDO!

Era James, James Potter que estava cantando ali? Era ele? Ele mesmo? Aquela voz era dele? Quero dizer, desde quando ele canta? E canta tão bem? Será que aquele feitiço pra melhorar a voz que Alice tinha me acusado de usar existia? Era impossível, ele realmente estava ali cantando! Voz principal e tudo, mas... Era ele? Espera, era ele?

Não tinha uma só pessoa que não estava boquiaberta, até mesmo Moreau! Mas, é claro, a que mais estava com o queixo se arrastando pelo chão era Lily que parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Parecia aquela raça de peixes olhudos, estava realmente hilário.

Todos os garotos estavam de preto, jaqueta de couro, bota estilosa – influência de Black (que geralmente usava o mesmo em seus passeios de Hogsmeade, o que deixava as garotas babando até morrer), e, quem sabe, Sean. Ele realmente entendia do assunto. E, é claro, estavam sexys. Não há como negar, eu sou uma reles mortal e solteira, e precisava fazer meus comentários mentais. Coisa que Dorcas não estava fazendo; parecia cochichar rapidamente com Sophie, que não prestava atenção. Ela fazia isso ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para alguém único que dançava e cantava no palco que estávamos alguns dias atrás...

- _No silent prayer for the faith-departed _– James continuou, assim como os outros, numa dança completamente contagiante. – _And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!_

Não prestava atenção em mais nada, só naquele garoto que era um dos melhores, um de cabelo loiro bem escuro, quase castanho... MERLIM, É O MCKINNON! Desvia o olhar Maria, agora...

_- It's my life, it's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life!_

Nessa hora eu sabia que Dorcas se levantaria e correria a fim de abraçar o primeiro que viria pela frente, mas Sophie parecia a olhar justamente para que não fizesse isso. Todas ainda pareciam surpresas, exceto por Sophie e Emelina, uma tentando não se interessar e a outra desinteressada, apesar de estar curtindo o som. O resto, tenho certeza que já estava pensando em outra coisa... Bom, exceto a mim também, é claro! McKinnon só estava dançando bem... Mas não chega aos pés de John, afinal, quem chega? Vamos nos concentrar nele, hum... Não, novo demais.

- _These are my confessions_ – os garotos cantaram, e nossa! Estava realmente incrível, acho que já batiam com a gente.

- _Just when I thought I said all I can say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way_ – Remo cantou. Estava mais radiante, uma expressão mais jovem, pra variar um pouco. Sempre estranhei que ele sempre vivia meio desanimado, quase doentio. Mas tenho certeza que ele é um daqueles garotos que tem um segredo que faria uma garota se apaixonar. Essa garota seria eu, mas acho que ele não faz o meu tipo. – _These are my confessions! __If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all, damn near cried when I got that phone call! I'm so throwed! I don't know what to do, tut to give part 2 my!_

- _Better stand tall when they're calling you out, don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down!_ – e nessa parte Dorcas não resistiu e gritou. Acho que isso era algo em comum que me fazia ainda conversar com ela, apesar de ela e Lily se odiarem: a carência. - _These are my confessions! __It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! These are my confessions! I just want to live while I'm alive…_

Dorcas e Beth foram as únicas que tiveram coragem de demonstrar mais entusiasmo que o normal. Eu não podia negar que eles estavam mandando muito bem, e dança, a música, o estilo, a roupa...

_- It's my life! Just when I thought I said all I can say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way!_ – e John mandava bem. Que tipo de dança era aquela? Eu tinha certeza que ele tinha inventado, mas não deixava de ser muito legal e, sem dúvidas, original. Franco também dançava bem, mas agora ele era fruto proibido. – _These are my confessions! __I just want to live while I'm alive…It's. My. Life!_

A música finalizou com um rock bem feito, e aplaudimos, ainda chocadas com a performance. Nunca em nossas vidas imaginaríamos que eles seriam capazes de fazer isso. E nem Moreau, que parecia querer pular feito Dorcas e Beth.

- Rapazes, eu nem sei o que dizer! – ele ainda aplaudia, enquanto os garotos desciam do palco com certo tom de autoridade, ainda arfando. – Vocês estão de parabéns!

- Ganharam da gente! – Dorcas aplaudiu mais um pouco, mas foi silenciada por uma cotovelada de Sophie.

- Obrigado, obrigado – Sirius se adiantou, sorrindo torto. – Créditos das roupas a mim, dança por John, voz por Aluado e Pontas.

Lily bufou alto, virando a cara. Pelo visto sua expressão de peixe havia sumido.

- Muito bem, acho que já tenho tudo resolvido – Moreau se apressou a pegar sua prancheta, ainda contagiado pelo número dos garotos.

- Vai me dar um solo? – Dorcas pulou na cadeira, no que Lily bufou pela segunda vez.

- Eu já tenho todo número pra nossa competição de sábado anotado aqui – ele sorriu, enquanto os garotos se acomodavam nas cadeiras atrás de nós. Vi Lily e James trocarem olhares desafiadores.

- Mas quem vai cantar? – Dorcas perguntou, ansiosa.

- Primeiro, comentários do mash-up das garotas – ele começou. – Vocês foram incríveis! A coreografia, voz, vestuário, tudo...

- Adiante-se, adiante-se – Dorcas interrompeu, fazendo com que vários "shhhhh" ecoassem pela sala.

- Percebi que Maria teve uma influência incrível no número, e acho que podemos usar isso na apresentação também. Maria, você ganhou uma parte da música.

Os aplausos sucederam. Eu? Bom, não sei se me daria bem... Já não era a primeira vez que me ofereciam um "solo", mas dessa vez resolvi aceitar.

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros, sorrindo. Dorcas parecia que ia enfartar.

- Os garotos também foram ótimos! – Moreau falou com certo orgulho. – James, o que posso dizer sobre você? Pelo visto tive sorte de colocar você no coral!

Lily pigarreou um "fale isso por você", antes que os garotos batessem nas costas de James, aprovando-o.

- E Lily, apesar da sua perda de voz, você foi perfeita em Halo com Walking on Sunshine. Você foi brilhante – Moreau tinha certo brilho nos olhos. Pelo visto minha linha de raciocínio bateu com a de Lily, e o pensamento veio na mesma hora que Moreau falou. – Você fará um dueto com James.

Lily caiu da cadeira. Os demais riram, enquanto eu me dividia entre gargalhar e ajudar Lily a se levantar do chão. James parecia explodir de felicidade, ou de vingança, seja lá o que se passa na cabeça desses pombinhos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Lily reclamou, alto. – M-mas... eu não quero!

- Lily, você é boa, tenho certeza que se sairá bem... – Moreau sorriu, se divertindo.

- Mas com ele? Um dueto justo com ele? – Lily apontou para James como se este fosse algum inseto nojento grudado na parede. – Isso é injusto! Já não basta colocar ele no coral tem que me fazer cantar com ele?

Lily quase chorava, mas não era a única revoltada dali.

- Você vai dar um dueto pra ela? E pra mim, o que sobra? – Dorcas estava vermelha, já de pé. – Eu também ganhei um solo, assim como ela. Também quero um dueto!

- Dorcas, por favor... Poderemos te arranjar outra coisa nos outros números, ok? Ainda tem muitos pela frente...

- Isso é injusto! – Dorcas xingou, até Emelina e Sophie puxarem ela pra se sentar.

- É só isso, professor? – Alice perguntou, olhando pra Lily preocupada. Parecia que ia vomitar.

- Bom, precisamos de mais uma voz nessa mesma música – Moreau falou, pensativo. – Remo, você foi igualmente bom. Topa ter um verso somente para você, com o auxílio de Maria?

Remo deu de ombros, e vieram mais palmas. Eu não sabia se ria de Lily enjoada, de James e Sirius trocarem olhares marotos que era como um código, de Dorcas que bufava de raiva, ou de John imitando Lily cair da cadeira.

- Bom, esqueci de mencionar que decidi implementar com mais uma música – Moreau anunciou, até tudo voltar – quase – ao seu devido lugar. – Outros dois me chamaram atenção, acho que mais merecem o dueto.

Dorcas se empertigou, atenta às palavras de Moreau.

- Irmãos McKinnon, vocês farão um dueto.

- O QUÊ? – uma veia saltou do pescoço de Dorcas. – Essa foi a maior injustiça que eu já ouvi na minha vida! Eles não... eles não podem!

- Por favor Dorcas, pare de reclamar – Moreau suspirou.

- Eu disse! Eles cantaram Lucky com essa intenção! Não estava dentro dos mash-ups, por isso não conta! – Dorcas continuava a reclamar.

- Bom, eu disse que uma música seria baseada no que vocês me mostrariam no mash-up. Mas nunca disse que seriam as duas músicas – Moreau sorriu, como se fosse parte dos marotos. – Você tem que aceitar os fatos, Dorcas. Quanto mais drama você fizer em relação a conseguir um solo, mais demorado vai ser um novo solo pra você.

Dorcas não disse mais nada. Apenas saiu da sala, pisando forte, empurrando Sean pro lado.

Moreau suspirou, quando a viu sumir de vista, mas não parecia se importar muito.

Só sei que passamos o resto do dia ajudando Lily, que estava numa momentânea crise de depressão, ainda mais com algumas provocações dos marotos, como a de Sirius: "Vocês vão formar um belo par, Lily!".

O pior foi que muitas pessoas ouviram, e o resto do domingo foi tomado por boatos falsos que Lily e James estavam namorando, o que a fez se trancar no dormitório o dia inteiro.

Coitada da Lily, mal sabe ela que isso não era nem o começo.


	12. A segunda competição

**A segunda competição**

* * *

><p>Obs.: Desse capítulo em diante vou mudar um pouco no modo de como postar as músicas. O nome delas vai estar no final, por ordem que elas aparecem. Espero que aprovem :D<p>

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Eu estava definitivamente exausta. Primeiro porque eu estava lotada de deveres, serviços e reuniões de monitoria, e, o principal causador, o coral. Agora que a competição já é no próximo fim de semana, tínhamos que ensaiar todos os dias, assim que acabam as aulas. E eu, como monitora-chefe, tinha que fazer a ronda depois do coral. Além de arranjar um tempo pra adiantar os deveres e ajudar Alice com os vestidos. É, minha vida não estava fácil.

E agora eu estou aqui, na mesa do jantar, tentando manter os olhos abertos enquanto todos jantavam ao redor. Nesse momento Maria discutia com Jason de novo; o motivo certo eu não sei, mas parece que a causadora da briga foi Dorcas, sabe-se lá como.

Alice e Franco namoravam do outro lado da mesa, ou seja, eu estava sozinha. Os marotos comentavam de quadribol, Sophie conversava com Emelina sobre um assunto que pelo visto não é da minha conta, Sean estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa conversando com Chapman, fazendo com que eu não tenha ninguém para conversar no momento.

Por parte era bom, as vezes gosto de ficar em silêncio. Mas por outro lado era ruim; ficar quieta e sem falar muito me deixava ainda mais sonolenta.

- Ei, ruiva! Acorda aí! – Sirius joga um pedaço de pão na minha cara. Impertinente. – Está sonhando com o número romântico entre você e Pontas?

- Sim. Aí bem na hora que ele canta cai um machado pendurado por uma corda bem em cima dele, e corta o corpo dele em dois, e faz voar tripas e pedaços do pulmão e do fígado pra todo lado...

- Estou comendo, Lily – Pedro resmungou, indignado.

- Isso foi muito carinhoso, Lily – Potter falou ironicamente.

Nesse momento escutei um "splash" do meu lado. Pelo visto Maria havia se descontrolado novamente.

- Eu estou falando que não é culpa minha se você só desafina! – Maria segurava um copo com ferocidade, enquanto Jason segurava uma bandeja encharcada por suco de abóbora.

Isso nem é de tudo novidade. Dorcas e Maria usava essa arma contra Jason toda vez que acontecia alguma discussão.

Voltei minha mente a meu "cochilo", ausente a conversa de todo mundo. E só agora eu notei que toda essa correria me fez com que eu nem pudesse ir à biblioteca e passar um tempo com Jessie, sendo domingo a última vez que fizemos isso. Eu sentia falta, mas tenho certeza que se eu fosse pra lá eu acabaria dormindo no meio das prateleiras. Só ia esperar essa segunda competição passar, assim vou ter paz. Quero dizer, duas competições em um único mês é pra matar qualquer um.

Talvez, exceto os marotos. Eles que sempre pareciam cansados uma vez ou outra dessa vez não estavam desse jeito, ao contrário. Não sei como conseguiam ficar animados com tantas coisas, ainda mais Remo que também era monitor... Não entendia. E quando ao Potter, idiota e nojento, evitei o máximo contato com ele. No nosso número tínhamos que dar as mãos em uma parte, o que eu recusei, é claro. Moreau demorou muito para me convencer, mas acabei aceitando a fazer isso somente se usasse luvas. Eu odiava cantar com ele, minha voz chegava a desafinar de nojo. Mas nos últimos dias estávamos ficando bons. Dói muito, mas tenho que reconhecer que sim, ele canta bem. E a voz dele fica boa com a minha (!) como Moreu mesmo disse. Ai, isso não é bom.

Só agradeço a Merlim que não vamos ter tanta dança dessa vez, senão eu teria certeza que ia ficar quebrada. Quero dizer, não dá pra fazer muita coisa em uma única semana.

Acho que vou dormir, mereço isso. Além do mais amanhã já é sexta, último dia e mais pesado dia do treino. Sabia que ia desmaiar lá mesmo, é normal. Ainda mais porque estou controlando mais o que ando comendo. Funciona, sabe.

Terminei de jantar e fui sozinha para o dormitório. Maria continuou a xingar Jason, Alice estava por aí com Franco... Não tinha muito que fazer mesmo.

Dormi bem rápido até, só que acabei sonhando. Um sonho muito esquisito, na verdade. Algo envolvido com Potter, o coral de Flitwick e uma árvore de natal.

...

Bah, isso não faz sentido. O coral de Flitwick faz tempo que não toca, sem falar que não sei o que aquele descarado está fazendo nos meus sonhos. Era melhor esquecer isso e acordar para um novo dia corrido.

Era o melhor a se fazer.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Eu já havia decidido. Eu tenho que barrar aquela mulher.

Nos últimos dias, depois de mais uma rodada de provocações perto de Dumbledore ou não, eu já estava irritado demais com Stanley.

O que aquela mulher tem na cabeça que não consegue agir como uma adulta normal? Por que ela simplesmente não age de forma madura e correta, que aceite competições como algo bom e não como se valesse a vida de alguém?

Mas não, ela insiste de poluir o ar com seus venenos, provocando de todas as maneiras possíveis, tais como essas:

- Sabe Dumbledore, acho que o coral da Grifinória não está indo muito pra frente, quero dizer, acho que por eles terem ganhado a primeira competição – o que foi injusto, porque se for comparar o quesito dança a Corvinal com certeza ganha de dez a zero – eles acham que vão conseguir dessa vez!

Detalhe: eu estava sentado do outro lado de Dumbledore.

- Acho horríveis esses professores que não cuidam de seus alunos direito. Sabe, quando dá pra se perceber que tem alguma intriga acontecendo, devemos interferir! – ela dizia em alto e bom som na sala dos professores. Isso fora no mesmo dia em que Lily brigara por conta de cantar com James no ensaio de terça-feira. – Nós temos que precaver isso, o que eu tenho certeza que muitos professores não fazem...

São mais outras inúmeras e incontáveis provocações, que principalmente incluem comentários indiretos para os outros professores. Minha sorte é que eles sim são maduros o suficiente para ignorar isso completamente, mas é impossível não se irritar.

Por isso resolvi descobrir o porquê de tudo isso. Deve haver alguma explicação para ela agir desse jeito. Quem sabe ela não tem algum distúrbio ou problema mental? Ou até ela pode ser uma sociopata e ninguém sabe!

Por isso decidi investigar. E se não achasse nada, com certeza teria algo que eu poderia jogar contra ela. A melhor defesa é o ataque, não é isso que dizem? Bom, pois está na hora de atacar.

O melhor a fazer era usar todos os meus recursos a favor, a biblioteca e, principalmente, os arquivos da escola – lugar onde ficam os registros de alunos e estudantes de Hogwarts. Com certeza eu acharia alguma coisa.

Certo. Farei isso depois do coral.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Devo dizer que estou namorando o cara mais fofo do mundo?

Não, não sei se isso é necessário, eu posso guardar toda a fofura dele pra mim.

Finalmente nesses últimos dias eu pude contar a ele tudo o que eu sempre quis dizer; o tanto que ele me irritava quando só jubilava todas aquelas amáveis plantas dele, o tanto que eu me irritava quando ele não percebia todas as indiretas que eu lançava pra ele e ele não percebia – até fiquei com pena da cara de bobo que ele fez quando ouviu isso, pedindo desculpas sem parar... Fora isso agora fazíamos mais coisas juntos, como algumas redações (ele me ajuda com Herbologia), caminhar pelos jardins, namorar na sala comunal perto da lareira, essas coisas. Lily e Maria, é claro, já começaram a criticar dizendo que eu havia me esquecido delas. Bobinhas. Mal sabem elas que tem um candidato no topo da lista e andam perdendo oportunidades. James e Jason, respectivamente, eram tipos diferentes de casos, mas se elas quisessem, obviamente já teriam entrado para o grupo dos que namoram.

Lily ignorava toda vez que eu tocava no assunto de James, bufando e dizendo que ele é um hipócrita, cretino, desalmado, infantil, idiota, retardado, imbecil e todos os outros xingamentos que veio na cabeça da ruiva. Maria ainda não tem uma opinião formada sobre isso, mas ela diz que prefere o Jessie – que, aliás, as vezes tomava café com a gente, conversando entusiasmado com a gente como se já fossemos amigos a muito tempo.

Maria e Jason são os mais difíceis. Aos olhos de todos, é como se eles fossem inimigos mortais. Isso é bem parecido com Lily e James, mas pelo menos James dizia gostar de Lily. Dessa vez Maria e Jason parecem que odeiam um ao outro. Parece, mas eu sei que não é. Sabe aquela história de amor que vira ódio? Então, estou apostando nisso.

E a segunda competição estava cada vez mais próxima e cada vez aquele habitual nervosismo começou no meu estômago. Meu namorado, fofo como sempre, começou a me acalmar, dizendo que nós nos sairíamos bem. Eu acreditei em sua palavra, já que as longas horas de ensaio estavam dando resultado e que as vestes estavam completamente prontas.

Agora é só respirar, relaxar, terminar os exercícios, treinar bastante as notas vocais, comer direito, dormir bem, e, é claro, beijar muito o Franco.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

- Sabe Sean, eu ando meio incomodado – Ben comentou vagamente, brincando com sua pena enquanto eu terminava meu dever de Poções.

- Sobre o quê? – pergunte fingindo desinteresse.

- Sobre nós.

Engoli em seco, mas ele continuou.

- Quero dizer, somos amigos desde sempre e, de repente, teremos que competir um contra o outro! – ele bufou, meio divertido e nervoso. – Já notou o quanto isso é estranho?

- Uma hora ou outra isso aconteceria. Quero dizer, o chapéu seletor decidiu nos colocar em casas diferentes – dei de ombros, virando lentamente a página do meu livro. – Mas então, como vão os ensaios da Lufa-Lufa?

- Não vem querer me espionar, a não ser, é claro, que você queira me dar umas informações também.

- Aceita a troca? – sorri.

- Claro – ele piscou, animado. – Me responda, como está indo a dança de vocês?

- Nesse número não estamos apostando na dança.

- Não? Mas pelo que assistimos da primeira competição a dança foi incrível! Aquele garoto do segundo ano, como é mesmo...?

- John – respondi.

- Esse mesmo. Caramba, aquele lá tinha alguma coisa nas pernas, não é? – Ben riu. – E aquela garota... Emma...

- É, ela dança bem – cortei, mas ele não respondeu, apenas continuou sorrindo.

- Incrivelmente bem – completou, suspirando. – Mas enfim, achei que a dança melhoraria dessa vez.

- Estamos com pouco tempo – falei. – Mas agora é a sua vez de dizer. Como está indo a sua dança?

- Bom, estamos apostando tanto na dança quanto no vocal. Estamos nos saindo bem – ele respondeu.

- Então que vença o melhor – falei com humor.

Mas logo Ben foi impedido de responder, pois escutamos risadas de duas garotas se aproximando de nós. De princípio pensei que fosse Jenny com alguma amiga, mas logo notei uma massa de cabelos espessos e ruivos e logo Lily se materializou ao lado de Emelina. Me senti repentinamente incomodado.

- Oi, Sean! – Lily me cumprimentou, sorrindo. – Olá, Benjamin.

- Ben – ele corrigiu olhando apenas para Emelina, que sorria de volta para ele. – Olá, Emma.

Lily fez uma cara de desprezo, mas mesmo assim sentou ao meu lado; Emelina fez o mesmo, mas ao lado de Ben.

- O que faz de bom aí? – Lily me perguntou, jogando sua mochila em cima da mesa. – Eu e Lina estávamos planejando alguns passos extras pra competição de amanhã, você acredita que já é amanhã? Então, eu estava pensando que na hora em que o Potter for cantar eu meio que giro pro lado pra não ter que ficar perto dele e...

Pigarrei alto o bastante para dois alunos sentados na mesa do lado se assustarem, e Lily e Lina me olharam questionadoras. Olhei diretamente pra Ben, que assentia.

- Er... acho que se eu fosse você não continuaria com esse assunto, Lily – sorri, sem graça.

- Por quê não? – Lily olhou de mim para Ben, depois pra Emelina.

- Porque eu estou na equipe que vai competir com vocês amanhã – Ben foi direto, e as bocas de Lily e Lina foram se abrindo lentamente.

- M-mas... – Emelina começou.

- Achei vocês! – uma voz familiar gritou no meu ouvido, e me virei e vi Jenny, sorrindo. – Olá Evans, Vance.

- Olá – cumprimentaram, ainda chocadas com a notícia de Ben.

- Procurei você por toda parte, Sean – Jenny se ajoelhou ao meu lado, ficando entre mim e Lily. Começou a sussurrar, mesmo com o fato que todos ali podiam ouvi-la por estarmos numa biblioteca silenciosa – isso até Madame Pince perceber o movimento e vir nos expulsar. – Preciso de contar uma coisa!

- O quê? – corei ao ver todos os olhares da mesa dirigidos a mim.

- Tem uma garota, acho que o nome dela é Mika, se não me engano. Nome estranho né? Bom, eu sei que o sobrenome dela é Hayley, e ela está no quarto ano. Disse que se interessou por você quando te viu cantar naquele negócio lá.

- Coral, Jenny. E pare de fazer isso de novo – voltei minha atenção ao livro, arranjando uma forma de escapar do assunto. – Não vê que eu nã...

- Cale a boca, deixa eu terminar – falou rispidamente, como se aquilo dependesse de uma vida. Suspirei, vendo Lily e Lina trocarem olhares. – Ela é muito bonita, e disse que te achou o máximo quando viu você lá no palco. Afinal, aquela porcaria de coral serviu pra alguma coisa...

- Vem cá, o que foi que você disse? – Lily ficou vermelha, e Jenny olhou-a de um modo irritado por interromper a fofoca. – Do que você chamou o coral?

- Porcaria – Jenny falou sem hesitar. – Você achava isso também, não é? Todo mundo sabe que no início você não se inscreveu porque quis.

- Não, mas as pessoas mudam de ideia! – Lily reclamou. – E desde quando você fala assim com Sean?

- Eu falo com ele do jeito que eu quiser, Evans – ela revirou os olhos. – Conheço ele a muito mais tempo que você, muito mais tempo que você pensa. O conheço desde que ele nasceu.

- Isso não importa, se ele não quer seja lá o que for que você está falando, então não insista!

- Em primeiro lugar, quem te chamou na conversa? – Jenny cortou, e vi Benn se acomodar na cadeira, pronto para o pior.

- Gente, isso não é necessário – Emelina falou baixinho.

- Concordo – Benn falou rapidamente.

Jenny o fuzilou com o olhar por um momento, mas Lily ignorou o que eles disseram.

- Eu também sou amiga de Sean. E não importa quanto tempo que você o conhece, isso é simplesmente uma questão de educação! – Lily continuou.

- Ai, Evans, seu discurso me dá dor de cabeça – Jenny pôs-se de pé, acariciando as têmporas. – Se você não fosse monitora-chefe também eu...

- Você faria o quê? – Lily perguntou. Eu estava sem palavras. Como foi parar nisso mesmo?

- Te daria uma detenção.

- Uma detenção por te repreender por falar desse jeito com as pessoas?

- Eu já disse que eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, e na verdade eu nem sei porque estamos tendo essa discussão sem cabimento, francamente – ela revirou os olhos.

- Simplesmente por você tratar meu amigo desse jeito rude e mal educado.

- Eu sou amiga dele também. Tenho certeza que você trata seus amigos desse jeito!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – os olhos de coruja de Madame Pince apareceram repentinamente antes que Lily respondesse. Elas visivelmente não perceberam que estavam falando alto demais e haviam chamado a atenção da maioria das pessoas ali. – Por acaso querem ser expulsos? Todos vocês?

- Não, já estou de saída – Jenny sorriu falsamente, e antes de lançar um olhar irritado pra Lily e sussurrar um "conversamos mais tarde" pra mim, pegou Benn pelas vestes e foi carregando-o até a saída da biblioteca.

Madame Pince nos olhou por um momento, e eu, Lily e Lina fingimos voltar a ler nossos livros. Apenas quando tínhamos certeza que ela não voltaria, voltamos a conversar.

- Ok, agora alguém pode me explicar o que foi isso? – Emelina perguntou. – Por favor, façam isso antes que minha cabeça exploda com tantos choques de uma vez.

- Vamos perguntar para Sean, o por que de ele ter uma amiga daquelas que fica tentando arranjar namoradas sem que ele queira, que fale tão rudemente daquele jeito. E explicar porque ele é amigo de um lufano que posteriormente será nosso competidor.

Elas me encararam por longos segundos, até eu finalmente suspirar.

- Ok, vou contar a história pra vocês.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- E NUNCA MAIS OUSE ESBARRAR EM MIM DE NOVO! – Maria gritou, e carregando sua mochila furiosamente a ponto de atingir a cabeça de alguém, sentou-se a meu lado na sala comunal, bufando.

- Ahn, tá tudo bem? – perguntei me sentindo idiota por fazer essa pergunta. Pelo visto mais uma briga entre ela e Jason havia se sucedido, coisa normal dos últimos dias.

- Não, não está nada bem! – ela falou, irritada. – Seu irmão já está acabando com toda a minha paciência!

- Me desculpe por isso – respondi, me esforçando pra não soltar uma risada. – Ainda é por ele ter sem querer _encostado_ em você durante o ensaio de hoje?

- Encostado? Ele quase me derrubou! – Maria dizia enquanto retirava os livros da mochila com ferocidade. – E foi de propósito que eu sei. Ele estava muito longe de mim para esbarrar daquele jeito.

- Não, ele que é desastrado mesmo – fiz um gesto com a mão. – Pergunte para minha mãe, evitamos muitos objetos de vidro lá em casa.

- Não me importa – ela rosnou, mas por fim suspirou. – Desculpe, você não tem culpa de ter um irmão daquele.

- Mas por que vocês brigam tanto? – não resisti em perguntar. – Quero dizer, são motivos tão bobos...

- Pra você ver! – Maria levou as mãos ao alto. – Até os motivos mais bobos com o seu irmão viram o inferno!

Dei uma leve risada.

- Podia você pedir a ele para que esquecesse que eu existo? – Maria implorou.

- Acho que já está tentando.

- Hã?

- Nada não. Eu aviso – sorri rapidamente.

Depois disso não falamos mais sobre o assunto, apenas sobre aulas e sobre o coral, sobre a competição de amanhã. Enquanto Maria relatava o tanto que Jason dançava feito uma minhoca com choque elétrico, eu observava os marotos em um canto próximo. Remo e Pedro liam, concentrados, o livro de Transfiguração. Não é a toa, era uma das matérias mais puxadas ultimamente. James ria de alguma piada de Black, ainda com um curativo na cabeça. Causado por Lily, é claro. Durante o ensaio hoje ela se estressou porque ele "a trazia perto demais", e jogou a coisa mais próxima na cabeça dele – roubou a baqueta do baterista. É claro que não esperava encontrar tanta força. Foi meio divertido ver James caído no chão e Lily, chocada, não parar de pedir desculpas. Black correu pra levá-lo pra enfermaria, e eu tenho certeza que Lily não sabe que aquele curativo é falso, e James apenas encenou um machucado grave pra ver Lily acariciar seus cabelos...

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a escutar o que Maria dizia, dessa vez comparando o jeito que Jason anda como um tronquilho com dor nas costas. Nem queria imaginar o que viria a seguir.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

E isso era tudo que eu havia reunido:

**Nome:** Agostina Baiocchi Stanley.

**Data de Nascimento:** 18/08/1945

**Nasceu em:** Verona, Itália.

Espera aí, Stanley é italiana? Desde quando isso? Ela nem ao menos tem sotaque ou coisa assim... Bom, eu ainda não tinha lido o resto do que eu havia encontrado.

Pelo visto, Stanley é filha de pai italiano com mãe inglesa. Eles se conheceram em Roma, "a cidade do amor", casaram-se por lá e depois mudaram para Verona. Quando ela tinha dois anos mudaram-se para o Reino Unido depois de muita insistência da mãe, que sentia falta da sua terra natal. Na verdade ela tinha um amante por aqui, e quando seu pai descobriu abandonou-as e voltou para Itália, deixando pra trás apenas um dinheiro pra filha viver. Sua mãe juntou esse dinheiro com o dinheiro de seu amante, agora marido, e juntos mudaram-se para a terra natal dele, Bulgária, quando Stanley tinha cinco anos. Ela cresceu por lá, vendo as brigas entre sua mãe e o padrasto, sentindo falta do pai. Durante uma briga feia entre eles, Stanley se descontrolou e quebrou todos os vidros da casa. Quando descobriu que era uma bruxa e estava matriculada em Durmstrang, Stanley ficou mais feliz que nunca de sair de perto do padrasto, que não chegava a ser violento nem nada, apenas a maltratava. E ele ficou louco quando descobriu sobre bruxaria e queria expulsar Stanley de casa, mas sua mãe a defendeu até o último segundo. Tudo isso aconteceu a tempo de ela se formar na escola, até partir de volta para Inglaterra com a mãe, abandonando seu padrasto – claro, não antes de modificar sua memória. Stanley continuou a viver com a mãe, e decidiu seguir o ramo das artes no mundo trouxa, até, enfim, ser chamada para ocupar o cargo de Estudo dos Trouxas em Hogwarts.

Caramba, que história mais... estranha. Stanley estudou em Durmstrang? Bom, a fama daquela escola bate certo com ela. Aí me perguntam como eu consegui tanta informação. Bom, eu revirei todos os arquivos possíveis, biblioteca, contatos fora de Hogwarts e outras coisas eu usei a suposição mesmo, mas está na cara que é isso.

Mas em nenhum momento diz que ela foi internada com problemas mentais e fugiu para dar aulas numa escola de bruxaria. Será que eu deixei isso escapar?

Só sei que usei isso a meu favor ao máximo que pude.

- _Buongiorno, _Agostina! – cumprimentei quando passei por ela num corredor lotado por alunos.

- O que foi que você disse? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas entre espanto e surpresa.

- Buongiorno. Bom dia em italiano. E Agostina é seu nome, não é? – perguntei com uma inocente expressão.

Stanley congelou, me olhando fixamente como se quisesse explodir meu corpo em milhares de pedaços. Até que eu estava me divertindo com isso.

- Você... você... – ela começou, e eu apenas bufei.

- Pra que todo esse mal humor, colega? – coloquei a mão sobre seu ombro. – Amanhã teremos competição, temos que relaxar.

Ela continuou sem responder, me olhando de um jeito nada amigável.

- Bom, nos vemos por aí! – exclamei, me agarrando a minha maleta e continuando meu caminho.

Ah, a vingança nunca foi tão doce.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Então quer dizer que seus pais são super amigos dos pais de Benjamin e de Schain? – repeti a informação.

- E por isso vocês se conhecem desde que nasceram, cresceram juntos e são como irmãos? – Lina falou.

- E por isso Schain se acha no direito de te tratar como um qualquer? – falei com um tom de nojo, e Sean suspirou.

- Isso mesmo. Quero dizer, não! Jenny não é bem assim... – Sean mordeu o lábio. – É o jeito dela sabe.

- As pessoas as vezes tem que mudar – comentei, revirando os olhos. – Francamente, como você suportou viver com ela durante toda sua vida?

- Bom, Benn e Jenny são meus melhores amigos, claro, sem contar com todos vocês do coral agora. Então aprendemos a nos acostumar com o jeito do outro. Jenny sempre foi assim, por isso não me incomodei como ela falou hoje.

- Mas eu me incomodei. Ela é uma vaca – falei, e Sean suspirou novamente. – Desculpa, mas é a verdade! Na minha opinião, é claro...

- E você Lina, vai xingar Jenny... e Benn? – Sean meio que hesitou, e Emelina balançou a cabeça.

- Acho legal isso de vocês crescerem juntos como irmãos, mas não posso negar que o jeito que Schain falou com você estava longe de ser amigável... – Emelina murmurou.

- É como eu disse, esse é jeito dela. E já estou acostumado – Sean disse.

- Pois não deveria! – reclamei. – Sabe, ela já fez isso antes, eu lembro quando escutei aquela conversa de vocês atrás da prateleira quando ainda não éramos amigos.

- Ah. Aquilo – Sean abaixou a cabeça. – Eu achava que gostava de uma garota... mas me arrependi ao contar pra ela.

- Viu, sinal que ela não é sua amiga... – comecei.

- Lily, nada que você disser mudará o fato que eu sou amigo da Jenny. E ponto final – Sean falou, cansado. – Acho melhor irmos dormir, temos que estar bem preparados para amanhã.

Não prolongamos o assunto, apenas continuei a cochichar com Lina sobre minha opinião. Eu infelizmente era assim, quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, simplesmente não conseguia ficar calada.

Sean me ignorou completamente durante o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, mas assim como ele deveria ter se arrependido por ser amigo de Schain que é uma completa vaca, ele também vai se arrepender de ser meu amigo, porque eu não vou deixar esse assunto morrer jamais.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Eu já disse o quanto está linda, Lily? – perguntei sorrindo, e como não era pra deixar de ser, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu já disse o quanto você é estúpido, Potter?

- Mas é sério! Você está incrível nesse vestido – continuei, e já que ela dera as costas e começou a caminhar em outra direção, comecei a segui-la. – E eu já falei também que estou muito ansioso para cantar com você?

Estávamos nos bastidores, e a conversa de tensão era alta. Eu já havia colocado minha roupa, na qual eu fiquei muito desconfortável por estar tão acostumado com as vestes de Hogwarts. Lily... bem, eu estava tentando explicar pra ela o tanto que estava perfeita, mas era mesma coisa que falar com uma parede. Uma parede dura que sempre rebate o que você diz.

- Eu nunca pensei que ficaria com tanto nojo em cima daquele palco. Cantar com você é a coisa mais nojenta que já me aconteceu, mais nojenta que aquela gosma que você jogou na gente! – ela disse, mas antes que eu protestasse ela continuou – E espero que não faça isso novamente hoje!

- Por Merlim Lily, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não fui eu?

- O número não altera a mentira. E é Evans pra você – falou, se afastando.

- Pontas, você é masoquista? – Sirius se aproximou com Aluado.

- Não, ele só é insistente, Almofadinhas – Aluado riu.

- Só não desisto muito fácil das coisas – sorri, olhando para Lily conversando animada com Maria e Sophie.

- É... dá pra perceber. Já vai fazer três anos que você ainda insiste – Sirius comentou. – E quanto a essas roupas, hein? Gostei, me deixou com o corpo definido, e assim Beth pode me notar...

- Mas agora, por que você ainda insiste nela, Almofadas? – perguntei, interessado. – Você já saiu com ela. O que mais que você quer?

- É como você e a Lily, meu caro – Sirius riu, olhando diretamente para Beth que se acalmava devorando sapos de chocolate. – Beth é difícil. Ela quase se recusa a me beijar, e o serviço não estará completo até ela se render completamente.

- Você é louco – Remo balançou a cabeça.

- Como assim, eu e Lily? – questionei, e Sirius fez um gesto com a mão.

- Ora, Lily sempre recusou seus convites para ir para Hogsmeade, ela é como um desafio pra você.

Demorei muito pra responder, pensando numa resposta que se encaixasse.

- Acho que no começo sim, eu a achava um desafio – franzi a testa. – Mas depois...

- Acabou se apaixonando e blábláblá – Sirius suspirou. – Essas coisas não existem. E quando é que vamos para o palco? Quero ouvir Hogwarts inteira gritar meu nome.

- Fique esperando Almofadas – Aluado disse, rindo e batendo em seu ombro. – Fique esperando.

Pensei direito no que Sirius havia dito. Será, realmente, que Lily ainda era um desafio pra mim? Eu não a via desse jeito mais, é bem diferente... Me sinto feliz ao vê-la, na verdade. E ela continuava ali com suas amigas, treinando alguns passos, a voz, rodando o corpo com o vestido e rindo. Estava linda.

Suspirei. Só de pensar que foi nessa mesma sala que aconteceu todo aquele problema, pois se não fosse... Era pra estarmos juntos, quem sabe. Ela até havia me abraçado antes...

Droga. Acho que vou lá socar o Sirius um pouquinho pra descontar minha raiva.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Seríamos os primeiros a nos apresentar, e depois a Lufa-Lufa. Confesso que me arrependi um pouco de contar a Dorcas sobre isso, porque logo toda a escola sabia. Benn deveria ter se encrencado muito com os colegas... Mas enfim, estávamos bem nervosos, embora confiantes de que sabíamos todos os passos, as notas e as letras. Moreau tentava acalmar a gente, mas era impossível fazer isso. Ainda mais quando começamos a ouvir as vozes de toda a Hogwarts do lado de fora.

Decidi ir tomar um ar, o que seria bem difícil considerando que estávamos nas masmorras. Apenas saí um pouco da sala, onde Lily gritava com James por ele ter tentado acalmá-la do mesmo modo que Franco estava fazendo com Alice. Maria também xingava Jason por alguma coisa, não me lembro o que é, mas é relacionado a tronquilhos.

Saí para o corredor, e dei de cara com quem eu menos queria encontrar, e ao mesmo tempo esperava por isso: Benn.

- Emma! – ele exclamou quando me viu caminhar meio a esmo pelo corredor, tentando me concentrar. – Ei!

- Olá! – cumprimentei corando subitamente.

- Então... nervosa? – perguntou. Ele estava lindo, meu Merlim que me proteja. Usava uma roupa do mesmo estilo que os garotos da Grifinória, só que sua gravata tinha uma cor mais vibrante de amarelo, e o tecido da roupa parecia mais fino. Sem contar com as mangas que eram mais curtas, e mostrava seus lindos braços...

Balancei a cabeça antes de responder. Não sei por que ao menos eu estava pensando nessas coisas!

- Muito, na verdade – sorri meio boba. – E você, pronto pra estrear?

- Sou calmo com essas coisas. Sei que somos competidores, mas... acho que nós lufanos vamos arrasar – ele piscou, e eu não resisti a rir.

Escutamos um sinal, o que significava que em breve teríamos que nos apressar para ir ao palco.

- Bom, boa sorte Emma – ele sorriu.

- Pra você tamb... – não terminei a frase porque ele simplesmente me beijou! No rosto. Mas beijou. E eu fiquei tão chocada que nem me lembrei quando ele foi embora, só de Lily aparecer na porta.

- Lina, vamos logo! Temos que combinar tudo pela última vez!

Assenti depressa e entrei na sala. Eu mal sabia o que ia fazer agora Merlim, a dança simplesmente me fugiu da cabeça! Será que essa era a intenção dele? Me dar um beijo no rosto para que eu seja um fracasso total? Não, isso era impossível.

Realmente impossível, pois quando treinamos os passos pela última vez na salinha apertada, eu me lembrava de tudo. Ufa. Pelo menos, eu acho, Benn é uma pessoa de confiança.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Boa sorte, maninho! – o abracei antes de irmos para nossos lugares. Logo as músicas começariam, e eu estava nervosa, por isso precisava daquilo.

- Você também, So. E obrigado – ele sorriu. – Sabe, consegui esse dueto graças a você.

- Não foi nada. Mas agora você tem que confessar que isso teve um propósito – lancei-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

Ele me fitou por um momento, até suspirar.

- Não consigo guardar nada de você, não é? – ele disse meio irritado e divertido. - Estou tentando... impressionar alguém.

- Quem é ela? – perguntei interessada, arregalando os olhos. Espere só Dorcas saber disso!

- Isso eu não posso dizer – ele piscou. – A gente se vê no palco.

Droga. Agora vou ter que cantar com uma curiosidade na cabeça. Odiava isso, nem conseguiria dormir pensando em quem será a sortuda.

Bom, fiquei ali esperando a música começar. Deve ter acontecido algum problema...

- Consigo sentir seu nervosismo daqui – uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo sobressaltar.

- Seu... que susto! – exclamei, batendo no ombro do meu carma, Sirius Black. Por que esse garoto insiste em me atormentar, Merlim? Por que?

- Desculpe, só queria te dizer boa sorte – ele sorriu charmosamente.

- Obrigada, agora vaza. Vou ter que cantar daqui a pouco.

Mas não. Ele bem que poderia me escutar alguma vez, não é? Logo tudo ficou mais escuro, mais do que o ambiente ali atrás da cortina. Eu sentia sua boca esmagar meus lábios como das outras vezes, eu sentia ele me segurar com força, como se tivesse se precavido contra mim. Me rebati furiosamente, até que depois de alguns segundos ele finalmente me soltou.

- Seu idiota! Eu não acredito que você... você fez isso de novo! – falei, cuspindo e limpando minha boca. – Eu...

- É pra dar sorte. Acredite – ele piscou.

- E quanto àquela conversa que tivemos? Pelo menos naquela vez você parecia mais controlado! Eu só queria que você me explicasse porque continua a insistir em fazer essas coisas, seu idiota! Nunca se cansa de me beijar desse jeito, eu... Tá me ouvindo?

Ele havia sumido. Tipo fumaça, desaparecido. Olhei ao me redor para ter certeza que não tinha me enganado. Eu teria sonhado? Mas por que eu sonharia com isso? Não, eu ainda sentia aquele gosto horrível dele na minha boca... Eca.

Eu ainda me perguntava sobre isso, até eu ouvir a música começar e me lembrar da onde eu estava.

Ia começar.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Me sentei propositalmente ao lado de Stanley para assistir a competição, e ela sorriu falsamente – talvez por causa das outras pessoas ao nosso redor.

- Como está, Agostina? – sussurrei para ela, enquanto esperávamos.

Ela se curvou para mim.

- Não sei como você descobriu a respeito disso Moreau, ou quanto você soube. Mas saiba que depois dessa noite você vai sair como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas e as orelhas tão caídas quanto sua moda.

- É o que veremos.

- É, veremos – ela respondeu, piscando.

A música, então, começou. E junto a ela as vozes de fundo tão bem preparadas e treinadas com pressa durante toda essa semana. A seguir, a voz de Jason, excelentemente afinada.

"_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you"_

Logo Sophie cantou, com sua voz doce e meiga, a que tanto eu sempre me orgulho de ter conseguido convencê-la a tentar uma nota mais alta.

"_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you"_

Imperceptivelmente, sua voz chegava a estar meio trêmula, mas acho que eu fui o único a perceber isso. Nem mesmo Stanley havia percebido. Sua expressão continuava séria como sempre, prestando atenção ao número.

"_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me"_

Jason cantou, e ao mesmo tempo ele andava entre as fileiras, emparelhado com a irmã, que finalmente sorrira e havia conseguido normalizar a voz.

"_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy"_

E cantaram juntos:

"_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency"_

- _Oh_ – Sophie cantou, altura em que ambos já estavam no palco.

- _Just remember!_

- Não acha meio estranho colocar dois irmãos pra cantar uma música como essa, Moreau? – Stanley logo veio sussurrando.

- Parentescos a parte num musical, Stanley – revirei os olhos, e ela apenas soltou um muxoxo de descaso.

"_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because..."_

As cortinas se abriram atrás deles, e uma dança simples, porém sincronizada, formava um ritmo bem feito atrás dos dois, que continuavam a cantar, agora com o fundo dos outros.

"_I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you!"_

As pessoas ao redor pareciam aprovar, e olhei para Stanley de um jeito desafiador. Ela apenas sorriu torto, mostrando nenhuma preocupação.

Sophie e Jason continuavam a cantar, as mãos dadas deixando claro o "amor fraternal". Talvez isso tenha calado a boca de Stanley.

- _And I've had the time of my life, no, I never felt this way before_ – Jason cantou, sorrindo mais do que nunca.

_- Never felt this way… _

_- I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you!_

"_'Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you!"_

A essas alturas muitos já haviam se levantado, batendo palmas contagiadas pelo ritmo da música e da dança no fundo. Como estava a meu alcance, fiz o mesmo, trazendo Stanley junto a mim como forma de provocação.

Bom, eu também havia esquecido de comentar sobre como Maria estava ótima. Seus gritos exaltavam no meio das outras vozes, com certeza se aquecendo pra próxima música, e cumprindo o que dissera nos bastidores, que "cada grito que ela daria seria em homenagem a Jason".

_- Now I've had the time of my life… _- finalizaram, e quando a última nota chegou ao fim, vários aplausos e assobios altos preencheram o auditório. Apenas os alunos da Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina vaiavam. Alguns da Corvinal pareciam ter guardado ressentimentos da competição passada. E eu, é claro, apenas sorria para Stanley, que continuava a sorrir mesmo com o barulho aplaudindo sua casa competidora.

E o número mais aguardado estava prestes a começar. Todos já tomavam seus lugares enquanto a plateia se sentava. Da onde eu estava sentado, eu podia enxergar a cara de desconforto de Lily.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Droga, é nessas horas que me arrependo de não ter trago minha varinha e conjurado uma luva pra mim agora. Tomei logo meu lugar, evitando não olhar para aquele imbecil, que sorria satisfeito. Merlim, por que você não fez Potter nascer com uma voz de taquara rachada? Assim ele não estaria aqui e eu podia ficar sossegada. Mas não... Ele tem que ser... bom em tudo. Argh! Dói em mim até em admitir isso!

Então a música já ia começar, e Potter começou a cantar.

_- Can!_

_- Anybody! Find me… Somebody to love… _- cantamos, e nossas vozes misturadas estavam ótimas, como Moreau havia dito.

Depois do piano seria minha vez, e eu já estava nervosa de cantar com Potter, e agora piorou toda situação. Vamos lá, Lily, se acalma...

_- Oh, oh, oh!_ – cantei. Eu te amo, minha voz. Nunca vai me desapontar novamente... espero. – _Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet! _

_- Take a look in the mirror and cry, lord what you're doing to me?_ – Potter cantou, sorrindo. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Mas lembrei do que Moreau disse: "Lily, sei que não está gostando dessa ideia de cantar com James, mas, por favor, nunca se esqueça de duas coisas: de olhar para ele e de sorrir. Essa competição depende disso!". Mas como ele quer que eu faça isso? Isso é impossível, olhar para Potter e sorrir. Impossível. Mas eu tentei.

_- I have spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief Lord! _– cantei, caminhando ao lado do energúmeno. A pior parte estava por vir.

- _Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)! _– Potter-energúmeno cantou junto com o fundo. Diferente de mim, todos os outros estavam se saindo bem na dança. E sorrindo. Claro, nenhum deles tem que fazer dueto com a pessoa que você mais detesta nesse mundo.

Ai. A parte crucial havia chegado. Com relutância, segurei em sua mão, sorri e caminhamos pelo palco. Ai que horror, a mão dele estava suada! Não... era a minha. A dele estava sequinha. Argh.

_- Can anybody find me somebody to love? _– cantamos juntos, e seus olhos até brilharam ao me ver sorrindo pra ele. Mas espero que meus olhos passassem a mensagem de que na verdade eu o odiava. A não ser que Moreau quisesse que eu o olhasse carinhosamente também. Pffff.

E depois dessa parte nojenta, corri a cantar com Remo, e dessa vez foi fácil, agradável, legal e animador. Diferente de certas pessoas.

"_I work hard everyday of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end (at the end of the day) _

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own"_

E depois eu cantei sozinha, parte em que eu corei um pouco por ver a plateia olhando para mim; pelo menos a maioria parecia aprovar.

"_I get down (down) on my knees (knees) _

_And I start to pray (praise the Lord) _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord"_

E depois tive que ir a tortura: cantar, dar as mãos e sorrir para o Potter-energúmeno.

"_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please) _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Potter-energúmeno cantou uma parte só dele também. Invejoso, querendo roubar meu momento de glória. O pior foi alguns gritinhos histéricos das garotas, assim como aconteceu quando Sirius dava alguns passos da dança. Pffff.

_- Got no feel I got no rhythm , I just keep losing my beat!_ – o energúmeno cantou.

- _I'm OK I'm alrigh, ain't gonna face no defeat!_ – foi minha vez de cantar, e logo nos demos as mãos novamente. Merlim, eu mereço isso?

_- I just gotta get out of this prison cell, someday I'm gonna be free Lord!_

Essa foi a minha parte preferida da música, quando Moreau mostrou como seria pra gente. Foi como num daqueles corais profissionais.

"_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love…_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love…_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love…"_

_- Can anybody find me..._ – dei as mãos para Potter-energúmeno de novo, e me surpreendi quando não doeu tanto e como meu sorriso saiu automático. Ah não, isso não é nada bom.

Demos espaço pra Maria passar, e fazer o que fazia de melhor.

_- Somebody to... looooo-ooooooove!_

Maria conseguiu me fazer arrepiar até o cérebro, e naquele momento eu tinha certeza que aquela nota estendida tinha nos garantido a vitória. Quase dei um pulinho ali, mas me controlei; a música ainda não tinha acabado.

"_Find me somebody to love _

_Find me somebody to love _

_Find me somebody to love"_

- Find me, somebody, to, looove! – minha voz se sobressaltou, e se juntou com a Maria, e depois eu não me lembro direito porque a alegria era muita. Na última batida da bateria (pelo menos o carinha havia recuperado a baqueta que eu sumi com ela), a plateia foi a loucura, as palmas sem intervalos. Até alguns sonserinos aplaudiram! Quando fui ver Jessie estava no meio deles. Como é fofo. Alguns corvinais e lufanos também aplaudiam, e agora é que eu não conseguia mais parar de sorrir mesmo.

Eu amava aquilo, cantar, ser aplaudida e tudo o mais. Eu sentia que nunca mais ia parar de sorrir, nem mesmo que o Potter-energúmeno aparecesse na minha frente.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Maria, o que foi aquilo? – Sean gritou, em meio aos nossos outros gritos ao chegar aos bastidores. Estava uma bagunça, na verdade eu estava até meio tonta. – Que voz é essa, garota?

- Treinei muito – falei, modesta.

Muitos vieram me parabenizar, até mesmo o eca-McKinnon. Francamente, aquele menino é muito cara de pau. Mas mesmo assim agradeci, pois ele parecia sincero apesar de tudo.

Quando Moreau entrou na sala voamos pra cima dele, comemorando como se tivéssemos ganhado – mesmo que praticamente não ajam dúvidas.

- Gente, calma, calma! – ele riu, quando os marotos o colocaram no chão. – Não temos certeza se vamos ganhar!

- Fala sério, Moreau! – John exclamou. – Sempre querendo nos por pra baixo. Depois da Maria berrar com certeza já ganhamos!

- Bom, não podemos saber. Ainda não vimos a apresentação da Lufa-Lufa, não sabemos como é.

- Sean, já que você é amigo de um deles, por que não nos conta o que sabe? – Lily se virou para ele, que corou. – Chapman canta bem?

- Nunca ouvi – ele respondeu, mas ao perceber todos os olhares direcionados a ele pedindo mais, suspirou. – Mas ele me contou que vão apostar na dança.

- Droga! Justo por que não dançamos muito! – Dorcas reclamou.

- Mas cantamos muito, vamos nos lembrar – Emelina sorriu.

- É gente, vamos ter o pensamento positivo – Sirius se aproximou, com seu ar metido de sempre. – Eu estava na equipe, com certeza é vitória na certa.

- Por favor, me arranjem um balde que vou vomitar! – Sophie disse.

Nossas conversas continuavam altas, enquanto esperávamos pela Lufa-Lufa. Lily me parabenizava ao mesmo tempo em que dizia que precisava limpar suas mãos com bombril por ter dado as mãos com o "Potter-energúmeno" dela. Todos comentavam sobre o número, até ser anunciado que os lufanos estavam em seus lugares.

Foi uma correria pra espiarmos numa visão boa o suficiente o palco, coberto por suas enormes cortinas vermelhas. Todos esperavam para ver finalmente o que Stanley havia nos preparado.

A música começou, e vozes masculinas tomaram conta do auditório, mas apenas uma única voz – afinada, e, oh Merlim, muito boa – se destacava no meio das outras.

_- Hey, hey, hey..._

Era Chapman. Caramba, eram muitos e... todos homens. O que Stanley tinha contra em misturar os sexos? Mas estavam bonitos e elegantes, e eu não conhecia nenhum deles.

"_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of_

_My left side brain_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind"_

- Ops, eles são bons – John comentou, e ninguém mais falou outra coisa.

"_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind."_

Chapman continuava a cantar, e como fundo as vozes masculinas tão bem colocadas e afinadas. Não erravam nada, e não paravam de sorrir. Eu ainda me perguntava onde estava a dança até ali, mas ainda não tinha chegado no refrão.

"_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move_

_Ain't fair you know"_

Era sincronizada, a dança deles. Acho que minha expressão estava igual a dos outros: boquiaberta e amedrontada. Realmente não se podia contar pontos antes da vitória. Stanley sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo, e não estava para brincadeiras.

"_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight!"_

Era uma dança bonita sabe? Encantadora, diferente da Corvinal. E isso parecia encantar os jurados. Urgh.

"_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta_

_I'm so thug_

_You're the only one_

_I'm dreaming of you see_

_I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be_

_With me"_

Olhei para Lily, e ela fez uma cara meio desapontada/amedrontada/chocada. Acho que todo mundo esperava que já garantíssemos a vitória com minha performance, e pelo visto estão se desapontando.

"_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move_

_Ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight"_

É, não tinha como negar. Eles são bons. Realmente bons. E Chapman era o que mais se destacava ali. Até ouvi Emelina soltar um suspiro involuntário.

"_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight"_

A multidão ficou de pé, aplaudindo entusiasmadamente. Todos nós nos entreolhávamos com a mesma cara tristonha, e foi assim que voltamos a nossa humilde sala. Quando chegamos lá, as palmas ainda continuavam.

- E agora? – Beth foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Gente, qual é! – Dorcas disse repentinamente. – Eles foram bem? Foram. As vozes deles são boas? Sim. As roupas deles são de marca? São. Eles são bonitos? Sim. Mas isso não significa que eles vão ganhar!

- Valeu, Dorcas – James falou com sarcasmo.

- Ei, Dorcas tem razão! – Lily concordou, no que todo mundo estranhou. – Você não presta Dorcas, mas dessa vez tem razão. Maria foi ótima! Todo mundo ficou louco com a voz dela! E o dueto da Sophie com o Jason? Imbatível!

- E o seu com James também! – Alice exclamou, sentada a um canto junto com Franco.

- Que seja – Lily suspirou, evitando olhar para James. – Nós fomos tão bons quanto eles, quem sabe melhor.

Ficamos indecisos, mas por fim concordamos. Lily se juntou a mim e Emelina depois do seu breve discurso e depois de Moreau elogiá-la. Beth continuava a comer, Remo parecia com a cabeça nas nuvens e John se divertia com James e Sirius. Alice e Franco namoravam, e Jason e Sophie conversavam.

Ficamos assim até sermos chamados até o palco para saber do resultado.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Nossa equipe estava posicionada junto a Moreau, enquanto Stanley estava com a dela. Eu via Chapman, o que mais brilhou no grupo, sorrir alternadamente para nós. Agora não se sabe se estava debochando ou tentando ser amigável. Eu aposto mais na primeira opção.

Estávamos de mãos dadas, até Dumbledore chegar com o envelope. Nunca o vi sorrir tanto, parecia amar mais do que qualquer um esse negócio do coral. O nervosismo foi subindo da cabeça aos pés, e Franco me segurou pela cintura, tentando me acalmar.

- Mais uma vez, é com grande prazer que estou aqui pra anunciar mais um vencedor! – Dumbledore falou, contente. – Lembrando que Grifinória já tem um ponto, e como Nina apenas mudou de casa, continua com nenhum ponto.

Ninguém comentou nada. Meus dentes trincavam e minhas pernas tremiam. De nervosismo e de frio, na verdade; o inverno já se aproximava, e as masmorras eram realmente muito frias, ainda mais para uma pobre reles mortal como eu usando um vestido de seda.

E agora Dumbledore ia dizer o resultado. Tínhamos muitas chances de ganhar, mas a Lufa-Lufa foi igualmente boa...

- E a casa vencedora da primeira competição de novembro, é... – Dumbledore falou, entusiasmado. Pegou o papelzinho dentro do envelope, olhou para as duas equipes pelas lentes dos seus óculos de meia-lua, e anunciou: - LUFA-LUFA!

A multidão amarela na plateia vibrou, Sonserina também, alguns da Corvinal. No palco, nossos atuais competidores faziam a festa e abraçavam Stanley...

Todos nos entreolhamos arrasados, ainda culpados por não ter feito melhor. Me controlei para não chorar, o que foi bem difícil. Os olhos de Lily já estavam quase lacrimejando, e meu coração doía com a derrota.

Moreau logo nos levou até os bastidores, para que chorássemos lá. Foi o que aconteceu mesmo, mas só eu, Dorcas, Lily e Emelina. O resto manteve-se calado.

Ficamos um longo tempo quietos, escutando a multidão comemorar lá fora. Moreau suspirou.

- Garotas, parem de chorar, agora – ele falou, impaciente. – E os outros, vamos parar com essa cara de enterro. Nós perdemos uma competição, apenas uma. E havíamos ganhado a outra, estamos empatados. Se vocês ficarem assim toda vez que perdermos, qual será o espírito de competição?

Ninguém respondeu, mas pelo menos minha vontade de chorar passou um pouco. Alguém pra consolar ou animar sempre fazia a diferença.

- É isso aí professor, perdemos uma batalha, mas não a guerra – Sirius comentou.

- Exato Sirius, exato! – Moreau falou, animado. – Agora porque vocês não se levantam e descansam na sala comunal? E lembrem-se de que treinaremos muito mais para a competição do fim do mês, dessa vez vamos ganhar, ok?

Assentimos, ficando de pé. Aos poucos fomos nos animando, conversando, rindo do nosso choro, e de John imitando comicamente a dança da Lufa-Lufa. Depois de trocados, caminhamos com uma conversa agitada em direção a sala comunal, porém nossa risada foi parada por uma multidão lufana ainda comemorando a vitória, liderada por Stanley. Foi um momento longo de silêncio de ambas as equipes, até Stanley falar:

- Garotos, por que não vão aproveitar a incrível comemoração que os esperam na sala comunal de vocês? – falou, ainda sorrindo para nós com um ar de pena. Argh.

Os garotos a obedeceram, e logo tinham virado o corredor, comemorando agitados. Stanley fez um barulho de deboche.

- Boa derrota, a de vocês – ela sorriu perversamente. – O melhor teve de vencer.

- Parabéns, Stanley, fez um ótimo trabalho – Moreau se adiantou, com um sorriso em desafio. – Nos veremos da próxima competição, assim espero.

- Com certeza – ela estreitou os olhos. – Ah, e devo dizer que fiquei realmente ofendida por você, Moreau, ter escolhido justo uma música do Queen para apresentar. Minha banda preferida não é digna da sua derrota.

- Quem sabe na próxima não conseguimos acertar uma música, não é Stanley? – Moreau parecia tranquilo. Queria ser tão

- Quem sabe, na próxima – ela riu.

- Bom, pelo menos agora que ganharam você não precisará mudar de casa de novo, não é? – John perguntou, e rimos baixo. Stanley apenas nos ignorou.

- E é realmente uma pena que dessa vez eu não tenha tido tempo de bolar uma coisa pra comemorar a derrota de vocês – Stanley inclinou a cabeça. – Quero dizer, na primeira competição eu tinha certeza absoluta que vocês perderiam, e foi por isso que preparei aquele presentinho gosmento pra vocês. Mas agora que realmente perderam...

- Eu sabia que foi você – Moreau riu com desdém, enquanto todos soltavam sonoras exclamações. Olhei imediatamente pra Lily, e a mesma parecia ter levado um tapa na cara. Em seguida olhei para James, que parecia ter ganhado na loteria.

- Mas já que não deu pra colocar em cima do palco hoje... – ela falou com um sorriso. – Bom, agora me deem licença que tenho muito o que comemorar.

E dizendo isso saiu, o barulho do seu salto alto ecoando no assoalho, e os cabelos loiros batendo daquele modo metido de ser.

- O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? – Jason perguntou.

- Nem quero saber – Dorcas falou, tomando o caminho.

Bom, descobrimos isso mais tarde. Moreau seguiu pra sua sala, dizendo que já ia pensar em boas músicas para as próximas competições, e nós seguimos direto para a Torre da Grifinória. Eu via Lily se afastar o mais possível que conseguia de James, além de ter ficado muito calada desde a declaração de Stanley. Ah, esses dois... Ainda vou viver pra ver o casamen...

BLOSGH.

Nem tivemos tempo de pensar, a gosma já estava empapando nossa visão, e eu podia escutar algumas vozes masculinas rirem.

- PERDEDORES! – repetiam entre risadas roucas, e enquanto as garotas faziam um barulho estranho com o nariz, os marotos logo sacaram a varinha, mas os idiotas jogares de gosma na nossa cara já haviam sumido.

- Covardes! – Sirius gritou.

- Ah não, de novo não... – Sophie resmungou, e foi a frente, correndo pra chegar ao retrato.

Ainda reclamando da gosma, e ignorando o silêncio constrangedor na sala comunal, caminhamos correndo para o dormitório. Tudo o que eu precisava era de um banho e uma cama bem quente e acolhedora. Mais nada.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Ai, Merlim.

Ai Merlim, ai Merlim, ai Merlim, ai Merlim!

Não estava acreditando, simplesmente não estava. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, de verdade? Não pode ser, é cruel demais... Eu não quero!

Mas agora já era. A cagada foi feita, e eu estou condenada pra sempre.

Se eu me matar vai ser válido? É claro, por que pelo menos eu dei a chance pela metade.

Vou me matar, é isso. Vou amarrar uma corda numa pedra e no meu pescoço e jogar no lago. Assim a Lula Gigante não vai poder me recolher! Ou então entrar na Floreta Proibida desarmada e esperar que alguma criatura que viva lá me coma viva...

Já sei! Vou provocar Você-Sabe-Quem. Aí ele me dá uma Avada Kedavra e resolveu-se o problema. Eu posso também me jogar da Torre de Astronomia, matar alguém pra ir pra Azkaban e ser beijada por um dementador, dormir no meio das plantas malucas da Sprout, pedir algum bicho assassino emprestado pro Hagrid, tomar uma Poção envenenada, me afogar naquela banheira imensa do banheiro dos monitores... Caramba! Hogwarts tem mais meios de suicídio do que eu pensei. E isso é ótimo.

Porque eu precisava me matar naquele instante, depois do que eu fiz.

Precisava mesmo, de verdade.

Porque minha vida não merece ser vivida, pobre vida miserável. Eu só faço merda, e eu sou solteira. Tudo se vira para que eu me mate, e é assim que deve ser.

Ainda mais depois DISSO. Meu Merlim, eu mereço morrer sem sombra de dúvidas. Porque eu sou uma desprezível que não merece habitar esse mundo.

Agora vou parar de enrolar e contar o que aconteceu.

Tomei meu banho, evitando ao máximo espantar Potter e a gosma verde da cabeça; todas as garotas já haviam tomado banho e com certeza estavam fofocando deitadas em suas camas. Mas depois que eu soube a verdade... eu precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Não podia simplesmente me calar e fingir que está tudo bem, que eu errei e só. Eu precisava me redimir.

Ainda estava pensando no que fazer quando saí do banheiro. Todas as garotas me encararam, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa do tipo "nossa, que delícia de banho!". Eu tinha total certeza que eu era o assunto enquanto estava no banho, e agora esperavam uma atitude de mim.

Maria pigarreou, e pelo visto foi pra me acordar um pouco.

- Er... eu vou descer – apontei pra porta, e Alice simplesmente assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu não tinha outro plano, outra escolha, outra coisa a dizer. Apenas esperar que ele estivesse lá em baixo. Eu tinha que me desculpar, pelo menos. Se eu não o fizesse, não ia conseguir dormir tranquila essa noite.

O que tinha ajudado um pouco foi o banho. Além de tirar aquela gosma de mim, ainda me relaxou e me deixou cheirosa. Tomar banho é o segredo para a calma. E era o que eu mais precisava agora.

Mas o que é que eu estava pensando? Merlim, é só o Potter! Desde quando eu sinto medo de falar com ele? Ok, eu me sinto envergonhada por ter o acusado de uma coisa que ele não fez, e eu fui injusta. Sem falar que era pra estarmos bem amigos hoje, pois estávamos bem antes de eu o acusa-lo. E agora... será que ele me perdoaria?

Só vendo pra saber. E eu senti o nervosismo ao vê-lo na sala comunal, sentado perto da lareira junto com Sirius, ambos de banho tomado também. Eu nem sabia por onde começar, então decidi ser natural. Mas é claro que eu não conseguiria! Logo eu estaria desmaiada de tanto nervosismo, e minha sorte é que a sala estava vazia exceto por eles, assim ninguém mais veria meu mico.

- Er... Oi Sirius. Oi Potter – falei, minha tentativa de naturalidade indo por água abaixo.

- E aí ruiva, como você tem passado? – Sirius falou, divertido.

- Bem, obrigada – falei, parecendo seca mas não querendo. Não queria parecer mal educada! Por isso completei. – E você Sirius, como está?

- Estou ótimo – ele piscou, rindo.

Ninguém comentou nada; Potter nem ao menos havia olhado pra mim! Apenas encarava a lareira, ignorando minha presença.

- Er... Sirius? Posso conversar com Potter, a sós? – falei relutantemente, e Sirius gargalhou.

- Será que deixo? – ele colocou a mão no queixo teatralmente.

- Ora, sai logo daí! – reclamei, dando um tapa na sua cabeça. Minha paciência não estava lá em seu auge. Sirius apenas saiu rindo, acariciando sua cabeça, e eu sentei onde ele estava anteriormente.

- Er... oi – comecei, corando.

- Oi – falou simplesmente.

Ai, já era. Ele me odiava agora. Meu Merlim, que situação mais complicada! Antes eu queria que ele me esquecesse, e agora queria que ele me perdoasse? Mas qual é o problema comigo?

- Ok, pode falar – soltei depressa, fechando os olhos. – Você está bravo comigo e por isso nunca mais vai falar comigo, e vai jogar na minha cara que eu estava errada e estava sendo injusta com você, e vai dizer que eu não era a Lily que você pensava que eu era, e agora você vai tentar me esquecer como eu sempre quis, e eu vou ter que dizer que não quero que você me esqueça mesmo que isso não seja total verdade, e você vai dar uma risada e dizer "você me desapontou Lily" com um tom todo tristonho, e eu vou começar a chorar e correr atrás de você e todo mundo vai rir, e dizer que invertemos os papéis sendo que isso é mentira!

Parei um pouco pra respirar direito, ao mesmo tempo que eu abria os olhos. James me olhava de um jeito meio amedrontado. Será que eu tinha dito o que não era pra ser dito? Isso é realmente normal comigo...

- Lily... – ele começou. Me chamou pelo nome, bom sinal. – Você fugiu do St. Mungus?

Ops, essa ele pegou pesado. Na verdade eu não sabia se havia fugido, talvez sim e apagaram minha memória.

- As vezes desconfio – falei com sinceridade, e ele riu.

- Se eu fosse você verificava – ele se espreguiçou na poltrona. – Mas não se preocupe, não estou bravo com você. Só queria que você deixasse de ser orgulhosa, dissesse que errou e me pedisse descul...

- Me desculpa, por favor – implorei rapidamente, e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu errei e fui injusta, e não acreditei em você. Mas você tem que levar em conta que a fama era muita, por isso me confundi!

- É, por esse lado está certa. Mas nada era motivo pra me acusar daquele jeito.

Eu suspirei, deixando meus ombros caírem.

- Eu sei – falei, desanimada. – Sou tão cega as vezes que sempre cogito a possibilidade de pegar seus óculos emprestados.

Ele riu novamente, ajeitando os mesmos no rosto.

- Você realmente está culpada? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo. – Nunca imaginaria que ia ceder assim, tão fácil.

- Eu fui horrível com você. Acho que eu estava tão acostumada a por toda a culpa em você, de dar broncas em você, a odiar você, que de repente eu passei a achar que você era o único desordeiro do mundo – dei de ombros.

- Mas você se esqueceu de Sirius também.

- Ele é um caso a parte. Meu alvo de ódio sempre foi você – confessei, mordendo o lábio. – E por falar em Sirius...

- Sim? – ele se moveu, incomodado. Eu sabia que tinha chegado lá.

- Já que o que você escondia aquela vez não era a gosma... o que era? – perguntei, curiosa, fitando-o bem.

Eu já estava relaxada por ele ter me perdoado e estarmos ali, tendo uma conversa normal. Agora a curiosidade tinha substituído tudo, até mesmo meu nervosismo e meu momento suicida.

- Se você prometer não contar a Sirius... – ele falou vagamente.

- Minha boca será um túmulo – prometi.

Ele sorriu torto antes de responder.

- Ele roubou o sutiã da Beth.

Não respondi a princípio. Mas depois comecei a gargalhar.

- Então era isso? – eu disse, ainda rindo. – Caramba, não acredito!

- Acredite. Ele me mataria se eu contasse então...

- Seu idiota, por que não me contou? – dei um leve tapa em seu braço. – Tudo isso foi... o sutiã...

Era incontrolável minha vontade de rir. Merlim, como coisas tão tolas e estúpidas podem vir a acarretar um problemão daqueles? Inacreditável.

Potter também ria.

- Pra você ver. E certamente você não iria acreditar se eu te dissesse.

- Ai, ai – acariciei minha barriga, dolorida de tanto rir. – Bem que Beth deu por falta do sutiã mesmo...

Ele não fez outro comentário. Apenas bagunçava os cabelos sem mesmo perceber, e olhava a lareira. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, portanto decidi tomar a decisão mais óbvia.

- Ahn... acho que eu vou dormir – falei, voltando ao momento desconfortável. – Sabe como é, estou cansada...

- Tudo bem – ele sorriu, parecendo sem graça e indeciso. – Er... Boa noite Lily.

- Boa noite – me coloquei de pé rapidamente. – E me desculpa novamente. Prometo ser mais boazinha com você daqui pra frente.

Ele bufou.

- Eu duvido muito, mas vou pagar pra ver.

Sorri novamente, nervosa, então andei ligeira em direção as escadas espirais com o receio de uma nova conversa começar. Eu também estava meio desapontada com alguma coisa... Só não sei o que é. Bom, suponho que seja o cansaço. Eu já estava aliviada por não me sentir tão culpada assim, e agora eu podia dormir bem e ficar bem longe das plantas assassinas da Sprout.

Quando eu coloquei o pé no terceiro degrau da escada, ouvir Potter gritar às minhas costas.

- Lily!

Congelei ali mesmo, respirando alto. Tentei colocar um sorriso no meu rosto antes de me virar.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando... – ele mordeu o lábio, novamente indeciso. – Estava pensando se não você não queria ir a Hogsmeade comigo no passeio da semana que vem.

Ai, droga. Eu não podia hesitar, nem evitar.

- Sim, eu quero – respondi. MERLIM, O QUE FOI QUE EU ACABEI DE DIZER?

Ele pareceu tão surpreso que eu jurei que seria ele que desmaiaria. Mas logo seu sorriso se estendeu de orelha a orelha, e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca.

- Marcado então – ele disse.

- Marcado – sorri novamente, mas dessa vez não foi porque eu quis.

Só quando cheguei ao dormitório e comecei a contar tudo às garotas que eu me dei conta do que eu fiz:

EU VOU TER UM ENCONTRO COM JAMES POTTER!

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1- **(I've Had) The Time of My Life

**2-** Somebody To Love

**3-** Hey, Soul Sister


	13. Encontros

**Capítulo 12: Encontros**

Lily POV:

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria! Depois de Potter insistir muito é óbvio que um dia a Evans se renderia...

- Evans vai sair com o Potter? Já estava na hora...

- Sempre achei aquela ruiva muito sem sal, nunca entendi o que o Jay viu nela...

- Evans bonita? Nunca, Madame Pince é mais bonita que ela!

- Está brincando comigo? Evans nunca aceitaria sair com o idiota do Potter!

- Ah, eles formam um lindo casal!

- Não dou um mês pra ela estar grávida...

- Prevejo um casamento em breve, de acordo com minha última aula de Adivinhação...

- AI MEU MERLIM! – exclamei, me sentando junto a Alice e Maria, que comiam tranquilamente seu café de segunda. – Não aguento mais! Por todo lugar que eu passo tem cochichos, e isso está me deixando louca!

- Ah Lily, todo mundo está satisfeito que você finalmente cedeu a James! Inclusive eu – Alice comentou, levando a colher de sopa a boca.

- Fala sério! – reclamei, e então abaixei a voz. – Já estão dizendo que logo vou estar grávida!

Maria gargalhou.

- Essa é boa – ela falou, quase se engasgando. – Tudo bem que eu preferia você com Jessie, que tem aquele jeitão todo aprumado de ser além de ser loiro, adoro loiros!

- Loiro escuro principalmente, não é Maria? – Alice brincou.

- Lice, eu vou fingir com toda minha força que eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso – Maria falou, irritada.

- Acho que vou me matar – afundei meu rosto nas mãos, e ouvi Alice rir.

- Lily, relaxa, seu mundo não vai acabar somente porque aceitou sair com James! Quem sabe até pode ser divertido...

- Divertido? Por onde eu passo as pessoas olham para mim e ficam cochichando! – retruquei. – Isso está pior do que quando eu me inscrevi para o coral!

- E assim como no fim você acabou gostando do coral, você poderá gostar de James também – Alice deu de ombros. – Você o acusou injustamente, pobre James. Agora você vai se redimir saindo com ele.

- Alice, você não está ajudando – fiz uma careta.

- Eu só quero ver no que isso vai dar – Maria falou animada. – Desde o quinto ano todo mundo esperava por isso, e agora que esse dia finalmente chegou, será uma plateia!

Senti meu corpo tremer. Eu já estava nervosa com isso, desejando que o sábado não chegasse nunca, ou que acontecesse um tsunami em Hogwarts na sexta-feira e destruísse tudo. Ia ser ótimo, não ia?

- E como está indo sua relação com ele? – Alice me perguntou. – Você tem conversado com ele desde sábado?

- Você estava se agarrando com Franco por aí e não viu, mas ontem o dia inteirinho Lily ficou trancada no dormitório, alegando estar vomitando – Maria riu.

- Isso foi cruel, Lily – Alice acompanhou Maria nos risos. – Agora quero ver nas aulas de hoje. Até agora não vi os marotos por aí.

- Se virem me avisem, vou me preparar pra me esconder em qualquer lugar possível – suspirei.

- Lily, não fuja da pessoa que sábado você estará beijando – Maria pressionou, e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Quem disse que eu... que eu e aquele... não! Credo! – gaguejei, chocada, enquanto Maria e Alice riam da minha desgraça. – Eu não vou fazer nada com aquele garoto!

- Aham, é o que vamos ver – Maria falou sem acreditar. – É praticamente impossível que isso não aconteça.

- Maria, simplesmente não vai acontecer – disse, irritada, sentindo meu rosto corar.

Merlim, eu estava encrencada. Como eu fui burra, burra de aceitar sair com ele! Eu não acredito, eu vou me matar. Assim eu não vou precisar de ir a encontro nenhum. Não consigo nem comer, pois já estou enjoada o bastante. Isso é bom que emagreço um pouco.

Tive que aguentar também as provocações de Gravelle e suas amiguinhas durante toda a aula de Transfigurações, pois o lugar que eu sempre sentava era perto demais dos marotos. Então preferi fugir e sentar perto justo de Gravelle. Pra ver o tanto que a situação está crítica, eu preferi Gravelle do que Potter.

Sem falar que ele sempre sorria pra mim quando sem querer eu olhava em sua direção, e eu apenas corava e olhava pra outra direção. Eu sou tão idiota que eu merecia um prêmio. Ele deve estar achando tudo aquilo uma graça, mas ele vai se sentir culpado quando eu me matar por causa dele.

Ai, que droga de vida.

Quero morrer.

E bem que podia ser hoje.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Ansioso para sábado, Pontas? – Rabicho perguntou a James, rindo, enquanto nos jogávamos nas poltronas da sala comunal.

- Um pouco. Até agora não acredito que minha Lily finalmente aceitou sair comigo – James sorriu, o olhar meio perdido. – Acho que estou sonhando.

- Vai com calma, Pontas – falei, rindo, enquanto adiantava algumas redações. – Não se esqueça que é de Lily que estamos falando, então...

- Eu sei, vou tomar cuidado com o temperamento explosivo dela – James respondeu com humor.

- Pelo que eu percebi ela tem fugido de você, Pontas – Rabicho comentou. – Talvez ela não queira ir para esse encontro, afinal.

- Talvez não, mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai, e é isso que importa – James tirou seu amado pomo do bolso e começou a acompanha-lo no ar.

E nesse momento vimos Sirius entrar pelo buraco do retrato e caminhar em nossa direção, com uma expressão meio desapontada no rosto. Sentou-se em uma poltrona vaga e suspirou.

- Qual o problema? – James perguntou.

- Beth não quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade – ele suspirou novamente. – Venho tentando convencer ela, mas ela sempre se recusa.

- Nunca desista, meu caro. Veja o que aconteceu com James, depois de quase três anos de insistência finalmente conseguiu sair com Lily – Rabicho disse.

- Mas agora Beth disse que fará tudo o que é possível para não ir. Disse que arrumaria algum outro pra lhe acompanhar ou então tomaria uma poção pra acabar parando na enfermaria – Sirius falou, meio triste. – Pelo visto não será desta vez que irei com ela também.

- Bom, há milhares de garotas disponíveis que adorariam sair com você – sugeri, lembrando imediatamente de Emelina. – Você tem sorte com isso, Almofadas.

- Eu queria Beth. Nunca foi tão difícil conquistar uma garota, como aquela – Sirius ficou olhando para o teto, perdido em pensamentos.

- Ela e Sophie – James falou meio irritado. Depois daquele namoro falso entre ele e Sophie, James passou a defende-la mais vezes quando se tratava de Sirius.

- Eu sei, mas ela é diferente porq... – Sirius parou subitamente de falar, e sentou-se ereto na poltrona. – É verdade. Sophie é uma garota difícil.

- E? – eu e James perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou convidá-la pra ir a Hogsmeade comigo, assim não será uma perda de tempo tão grande – os olhos de Sirius brilhavam, olhando para outro lado da sala onde Sophie estava sentada junto a Dorcas e Emelina.

- Nem pensar, Sirius. Primeiro porque ela não vai aceitar, segundo porque você sabe o rolo que isso vai dar, e terceiro Dorcas está ali, é fofoca na certa – James falou rapidamente, prevendo o pior. – E quarto que eu não vou perder meu tempo no encontro com a Lily pra ficar de olho em você!

- Não precisa disso. Relaxa, Pontas – Sirius pôs-se de pé. – Tenho tudo sob controle.

Sirius foi caminhando até as garotas e James decidiu segui-lo. Somente por curiosidade, fomos juntos também, mas ficamos mais atrás para apenas escutar a conversa.

- Olá garotas – Sirius falou com aquela falsa voz galanteadora. – Olá, Sophie.

- Sai daqui antes que eu pegue seu cabelo, arranque fio por fio e faça você os engolir – Sophie ameaçou, e ouvi James rir.

- Muito agradável – Sirius não se deixou levar. – Bom, eu vim aqui para pedir gentilmente a você, na verdade te convidar... Por acaso você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado?

Silêncio. Ouvi Dorcas murmurar um "tsc, tsc", e Emelina suspirar. Sophie apenas disse:

- Claro, por que não?

Dorcas soltou uma exclamação, seguida por Lina. James arregalou os olhos, e Sirius simplesmente balbuciou.

- Isso é sério?

- Eu que pergunto, você está falando sério? – Sophie perguntou.

- Estou – Sirius falou, ainda descrente. – Er... Tudo bem então. Até lá.

- Até – Sophie sorriu.

Quando nos afastamos, apenas vi Dorcas e Emelina bombardear Sophie de perguntas, enquanto James ainda não parava de dizer.

- Isso não vai dar certo. Só espero que não sobre pra mim novamente!

- Fica calmo, Pontas – Sirius falou, ainda abobado. – Só achei estranho ela aceitar... Mas afinal, quem resiste a mim?

- Talvez quando seu ego abaixar você descubra – Rabicho comentou, e eu não pude deixar de concordar.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Você só pode estar louca, simplesmente maluca e doida! É isso! Você precisa se internar, pode deixar que eu mando uma carta pra sua mãe...

- Que exagero, garota – Sophie riu. Era a primeira vez que eu a via rir daquela maneira desde a competição.

- Exagero? Sophie, você aceitou sair com Sirius Black! O mesmo que te beijou a força, não sei se você lembra, sábado passado! E de novo! – ainda me amedrontava olhar para aquela expressão meio psicopata dela.

- Eu aceitei o convite... porque eu tenho um plano – Sophie piscou.

- Que plano? – eu e Emelina perguntamos em uníssono.

- Vocês vão saber, não se preocupem – Sophie começou a recolher suas coisas. – Mas vai marcar pra sempre na história de Hogwarts, e na história de Sirius Black. Já está na hora de ele pagar.

Dizendo isso, simplesmente saiu pra fora do buraco do retrato. Eu e Emelina nos entreolhamos.

- Ainda resta dúvidas de que ela enlouqueceu?

- Não, nenhuma – Emelina suspirou. – Só espero que ela não se dê mal, seja lá o que ela for fazer.

- Mas eu vou descobrir, pode deixar – respondi. – Mas agora, estou preocupada com outras coisas...

- O quê?

- Jason – falei, vendo-o com os amigos sentados a uma mesa afastada. – Sophie me disse que ele pegou o dueto justamente pra impressionar alguma garota, e eu só preciso saber quem.

- Maria? – Emelina sugeriu, e eu bufei.

- Eles brigam feito cão e gato, impossível.

- E aquele papo de os opostos de atraem? – Emelina falou com certo tom enigmático, o qual eu perguntaria depois.

- Maria nunca gostaria dele. Ela é minha amiga, sabe que eu estou de olho nele há um tempo.

Emelina deu de ombros, encerrando o assunto. Mas eu não havia encerrado ainda. Precisava de um jeito de me aproximar de Jason, de chamar sua atenção, mas eu não sabia como... E também precisava tirar essa tal garota do meu caminho.

Depois de uns minutos pensando, aos quais Emelina apenas escrevia no pergaminho, decidi puxar um assunto que já estava pendente antes.

- E você e Chapman, Emelina? – falei de súbito.

- O que tem isso? – ela corou. – Quero dizer, como assim?

- Nem vem com isso, eu sei faz tempo que você está interessada nele. Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, ele é nosso inimigo agora, e ele canta bem. Pode estar se aproximando de você por interesse.

- Mas é claro que não – ela revirou os olhos. – Esse negócio de inimigo está errado, Dorcas. Temos que ver a competição como algo limpo.

- Faz de conta que sim, Lina – desprezei o assunto, tomando cuidado para Lina não se esquivar. – Mas e quanto você gostar dele? É verdade, que eu sei.

Emelina demorou séculos pra responder, quase como se esquecesse da conversa, mas eu estava ali pra pressionar.

- Ok, ok – ela soltou um suspiro impaciente. – Talvez eu esteja meio que gostando dele. Mas não sei se isso vai dar certo.

- Parece que ele gosta de você também.

- Talvez por interesse – ela impôs.

- Mas você pode ficar com ele por interesse também. Assim você sai ganhando: fica com ele, já que você gosta dele e também pega algumas informações da Lufa-Lufa pra gente. O que você acha?

- Está falando pra eu ficar com Benn? – Emelina franziu a testa. – Quem estava falando de inimigo agora pouco?

- E quem estava falando de competição limpa? – retruquei. – Vamos lá, Lina. Faça o que seu coração mandar.

- Estou te estranhando, Meadowes – Emelina soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Só estou dizendo. Ficar com ele é tão bom pra você quando para nós.

Ela não respondeu. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando no assunto, por isso deixei o cérebro tomar conta do recado. Minha parte eu já tinha feito.

Dorcas Meadowes, você é incrível.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Esse livro é excelente também, li ele no quarto ano. Estava procurando alguma distração, algum livro interessante de Herbologia, quando eu achei esse falando de todos os tipos de feitiços de um lado mais humorístico. Tenho certeza que se parte dos alunos soubessem sobre ele, todo mundo ia querer pegá-lo... Lily, está me ouvindo?

- Quê? Er... desculpa Jessie – corei totalmente, levantando a cabeça. – Eu estava viajando.

- Percebi mesmo – ele riu, afastando os livros da mesa para me encarar melhor. – Algum problema?

- Não ficou sabendo? – estranhei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Do quê?

Suspirei. Era tão difícil dizer aquilo em voz alta que quase não consegui fazer sair.

- Eu vou pra Hogsmeade com o Potter – falei baixinho.

Jessie não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou ali, franzindo a testa sem parar.

- Com o Potter? Mas você não odiava ele?

Boa pergunta. Odeio quando alguém faz uma pergunta tão óbvia e eu não sei responder.

- Não sei. Esse mesmo é o problema – respondi, sem graça.

- Não entendi – ele sorriu.

- Eu pensei que ele tinha feito uma coisa e o acusei, e por isso parei de falar com ele, porque antes eu era quase amiga dele. Então eu descobri que ele não havia feito isso, então me senti culpada...

- E aceitou sair com ele? – Jessie completou meio abobado, até como se estivesse se incomodando.

- É – admiti, tão constrangida que eu seria capaz de conjurar uma pá, cavar um buraco ali mesmo na biblioteca e enfiar minha cabeça nele.

Jessie não respondeu. Agora sim eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele estava incomodado. Será que estava com ciúmes? Céus, será que Jessie...

Para de pensar bobagens Lily, você já tem problemas suficientes na cabeça. Se bem que isso... De qualquer forma, tentei mudar de assunto.

Mas não foi a mesma coisa, ele não parecia tão contagiado com a conversa, nem mesmo quando eu puxei o assunto daquele livro que ele tinha citado antes. Pronto, me senti culpada e agora tenho mais coisas que vão me deixar louca.

Isso fora que eu estava fugindo do Potter de todo o jeito, e escutava sempre Alice dizer que uma hora ou outra eu terei que falar com ele. Mas eu não vou conversar com o Potter, porque... Bom, até sábado eu não converso com ele. Até lá eu já terei criado coragem em falar com ele.

Mas Jessie ficou tão sério que eu até me amedrontei. E eu só esperava que tudo voltasse a seu lugar logo, antes que eu pirasse.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Perder a segunda competição não foi um baque tão profundo em mim como eu achava. Claro, porque agora eu tinha um namorado para me consolar. Eu não sou uma sortuda?

É claro que Maria e Lily reclamavam disso, mas eu vou repetir: estão solteiras porque querem. E agora Maria estava totalmente bipolar, porque Dorcas espalhou para o mundo que Jason estava interessado em alguém, e agora Maria está dividida em amá-lo e odiá-lo. Igual Lily, que estava indo a loucura aos poucos por causa do passeio de sábado.

E enquanto isso, no coral, havíamos combinado de conversar um certo assunto com Moreau, ideia de Dorcas. De princípio não achei muito bom, mas acabei aceitando. Já estávamos reunidos na sala, as conversas altas e as piadas dos marotos enchendo a sala, quando Moreau chega sorrindo carismaticamente como sempre.

- Olá, pessoal – ele disse, depositando sua maleta em cima do piano do Brad. – Recuperados de sábado?

- Na verdade tínhamos esquecido. Obrigada por nos lembrar, professor – Beth comentou, nos fazendo rir.

- Bom, espero que isso anime vocês um pouquinho – ele tirou da maleta alguns papeis, e foi nos distribuindo. Era novamente uma letra de uma música, dessa vez nem tanto conhecida.

- Iremos cantar essa música na próxima competição? – Emelina perguntou, passando os olhos pela folha.

- Apenas uma sugestão – Moreau disse, fazendo com que nos entreolhássemos; era justamente o assunto que queríamos tratar.

Mas antes que sequer abrirmos a boca para questionar, Moreau já cantava.

_- Bust it!_

Trocamos olhares, surpresos, mas John já havia começado a dançar, e aí já era.

"_This here's a tale for all the fellas_

_Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us_

_Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous_

_Play hard to get, females get jealous"_

John já havia puxado Beth, que puxou Emelina, que puxou Sophie e Dorcas, depois Sirius e James, e logo o rap do Moreau já tinha nos contagiado. Era o que a combinação "Moreau+rap" acabava causando.

"_Okay smartie, go to a party_

_Girls are scantily clad and showin' body_

_A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her_

_But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter"_

_- Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya_ – as garotas logo cantaram.

_- Just bust a move!_

_- Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh!_

"_Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry_

_In five days from now he's gonna marry_

_He's hopin' you can make it there if you can_

_'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man"_

Foi um nítido momento de descontração, ao qual cantávamos, e meio que brincávamos, já que Moreau havia se perdido no meio da gente. John havia subido no piano, e ainda me pergunto como ele não despencou lá de cima.

"_You say "neato," check your libido_

_And roll to the church in your new tuxedo_

_The bride walks down just to start the wedding_

_And there's one more girl you won't be getting"_

"_You want it, you got it_

_If you want it, baby, you got it"_

- Just bust a move! – Moreau e os garotos cantaram.

"_If you want it, you got it_

_If you want it, baby, you got it"_

Beth tentou subir no piano, mas não conseguiu.

"_So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'_

_A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'_

_She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back_

_And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked_

_Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'_

_Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'_

_Says she wants to dance to a different groove_

_Now you know what to do, G, bust a move."_

Franco e eu dançávamos, enquanto Lily deslizava pra longe de James, e Maria pisava no pé de Jason propositalmente.

"_You want it, you got it_

_If you want it, baby, you got it_

_Just bust a move_

_If you want it, you got it_

_If you want it, baby, you got it"_

- Move it, boy! – Moreau reapareceu depois de um tempo, enquanto a música continuava.

_- Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh, huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya! _– finalizamos, seguidas por risos, palmas e o barulho de John pulando do piano, quase derrubando o pobre Brad.

- Ótimo trabalho, pessoal! Se continuarmos assim, a próxima competição estará no papo! – Moreau falou contentíssimo, enquanto as última risadas cessavam.

- Professor, queríamos justamente falar sobre isso – Dorcas se adiantou, já que o resto de nós havia simplesmente hesitado.

- Diga, Dorcas – Moreau falou, dando pouca atenção, enquanto organizava alguma coisa na maleta.

- Bom, nós estávamos pensando – Dorcas continuou, e ignorou o pigarro de Sean -, que dessa vez nós escolhêssemos as músicas.

Moreau parou por um minuto, franzindo a testa em desconfiança.

- Vocês? Escolherem as músicas? Por quê?

- É só uma sugestão! – Maria sorriu amarelo. – Quero dizer, seria uma experiência pra gente.

- Algum problema com as músicas que eu escolho?

- Não, nenhum! – Dorcas falou depressa. – Mas seria legal nós escolhermos, o que acha?

Moreau ponderou, olhando para cada um dos nossos rostos. Com certeza o meu denunciaria. Eu era péssima atriz.

- Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros, por fim, mas antes de vibrarmos ele completou. – Mas quero que vocês façam um número pra mim.

- Um número? – perguntamos, sem entender.

- Sim. Dividam-se em dois grupos, quero ver se vocês estão aptos a fazer um número por si só – Moreau sorriu, satisfeito com sua ideia.

- Pelo visto será garotos versus garotas novamente – Lily comentou enquanto saíamos da sala. – Quero dizer, é óbvio não é?

- Não sei, mas parece divertido – Lina comentou, ansiosa.

- Bom, mesmo assim eu já tenho algumas ideias já formul... – Lily começou, então parou de subido, deu as costas e saiu correndo. Só consegui avistar os cabelos ruivos virando o corredor.

- O que foi isso? – Sophie perguntou.

- O que você acha? –Maria riu.

Apenas uma palavra: James.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Tudo bem, só você sabe disso Dorcas, portanto trate de me ajudar! – pedi novamente, caminhando pelos corredores lotados com minha prancheta em mãos.

- Amiga, eu nunca vi plano tão maléfico e ao mesmo tempo perfeito e digno de qualquer garota quanto esse! – Dorcas exclamou, agitada. – Eu me mataria se não te ajudasse, estou tão ansiosa!

- Calma, nem é aquelas coisas – falei, checando a lista. – Deixa eu ver, já anotei o nome de todas elas...

- Como conseguiu? – Dorcas espichou o pescoço pra ver o que eu lia.

- Em apenas um dia eu consegui reunir esses nomes. Garotas que suspiram quando Sirius Black passa, ou garotas, que graças a sua fofoca, já foram agarradas por ele e sempre quis mais...

- Eu sabia que você é a Sophie que eu tanto idolatro – Dorcas falou com profundo afeto. – Vamos começar quando?

- Agora – sorri pra ela, e me aproximei de uma garota magra e alta, os cabelos meio armados. Quinto ano, Corvinal. – Olá!

A garota me estranhou como se eu fosse um bicho estranho. Eu apenas sorri, acompanhada de Dorcas.

- Eu sei que você não me conhece, na verdade isso é bom. Mas é que eu sou uma amiga do Sirius, sabe, o maroto? – perguntei, e ela assentiu, visivelmente mais interessada no assunto. – Então, ele me pediu pra falar com você. Sabe como é, não parece, mas ele é extremamente tímido!

- E está realmente interessado em você, e pediu pra virmos falar diretamente com você – Dorcas ajudou.

- É sobre um encontro – falei.

- Em Hogsmeade – Dorcas completou.

- No Cabeça de Javali, pra ser exata – falei, sentindo pena da garota ao ver seus olhos brilharem, e um pequeno sorriso surgir. Eu me sentia péssima com aquilo, mas era necessário. – As cinco horas. Você vai?

- C-claro! – a garota gaguejou, quase dando pulinhos.

- Perfeito. Eu estou me sentindo uma idiota fazendo isso, mas ele nos pagou, então – dei de ombros, tudo como o planejado. – Mas ele pediu segredo. Segredo absoluto, porque ele quer que seja perfeito!

A garota quase vibrou, e eu e Dorcas nos entreolhamos, satisfeitas.

- Ouviu, nada de contar a ninguém! Nem a suas amigas e nem a ninguém! – Dorcas falou.

Ela assentiu, e me abraçou com tanta força que senti meus ossos tão finos serem amassados. Em seguida saiu dando pulinhos entre a multidão.

- Primeira já foi, continuaremos o trabalho – falei animada, riscando o primeiro nome da lista.

A seguir foi saindo tão natural que eu quase acreditei que Sirius Black havia chamado aquelas garotas realmente. E eu estava me assustando com o jeito que eu estava agindo, acho que eu andava muito com Dorcas. Mas eu estava com um bom pressentimento quanto a esse plano.

Depois de umas cinquenta garotas, todas escolhidas por seu jeito meio escandaloso, nervoso, irritado e bravo, havíamos terminado. O dia nunca havia rendido tanto, e eu estava extremamente curiosa pra sábado.

Agora só restava a última parte do plano.

- Ei, Black! – o puxei pelas vestes quando estávamos saindo da última aula do dia, Feitiços. – Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Olá minha amável e adorada Soo, o que deseja? – ele perguntou com aquele sorriso que ele PENSAVA que me convencia. Mal sabia ele que nem sorrir ele vai poder...

- Nem vem com graça – suspirei. – É sobre o passeio de sábado.

- Nem pense em desmarcar – ele falou com a testa franzida.

- Não é isso. Exatamente – ponderei. – Tenho me atrasado muito nos deveres, por isso vou me atrasar um pouco.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – ele perguntou prontamente.

- Não – respondi, seca. – Eu só vou atrasar um pouco, por isso é melhor nós marcamos um lugar.

- No Três Vassouras? – sugeriu.

- Lotado demais. O que acha no Cabeça do Javali?

Já pude sentir as coisas maliciosas passando na cabeça do imbecil, mas não decidi comentar nada.

- Você que decide – ele sorriu, e eu nem queria imaginar nos pensamentos de agora. – Que horas?

- Hum – fingi pensar. – Quinze pras cinco está bom pra você?

- Excelente.

- Vê se não se atrasa – alertei, apontando o dedo em sua direção.

- Nunca – ele falou, então voou em cima de mim me dando um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo.

Eca! Corri para o dormitório para lavar o rosto, até avistar minha deliciosa caixa de caldeirões de chocolate, me fazendo esquecer disso. O dormitório estava completamente vazio, e meu estômago dizia para comer, e meu cérebro não. Nessa luta frenética do meu próprio corpo, apenas corri para o banheiro e usei a escova novamente, despejando tudo que eu podia.

Me sentia bem melhor agora.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Ai garoto, nem vem me atormentar que eu estou cheia de você! – berrei quando eu vi McKinnon se aproximar de mim enquanto eu andava no pátio de volta para o castelo. Me arrependi de ter ido tomar um ar, estava um frio terrível, além de começar uma geada forte.

- Eu quero conversar com você, MacDonald. Como gente decente – ele segurou meu braço e me virou. Se não fosse pelo frio eu teria metido a mão na cara dele. Meu Merlim, me dê paciência com esse jumento.

- Fala logo. Não quero morrer congelada – falei, impaciente.

- Por acaso você já percebeu no tanto que nós já brigamos? – ele perguntou com a voz controlada. – Por coisas tão idiotas e sem sentido?

- A culpa foi extremamente sua – cortei.

- Viu? Logo isso vai acarretar em outra discussão, e eu não quero isso – ele falou com um suspiro. – Eu já tenho 16 anos, e você 17. Não acha que estamos na idade de crescer, de amadurecer?

Não respondi. O vento batia no meu ouvido feito um sopapo, e eu lutava contra a geada e a sensação louca de bater os dentes.

- Eu sou humano, e eu canso facilmente de coisas tolas como essa, MacDonald. E eu estou falando sério. Desde aquele primeiro dia, no trem, nós sempre brigamos por motivo algum! E agora que estamos no mesmo time, somos da mesma casa, sem falar com as coisas ruins que estão acontecendo fora do castelo, você vai implicar comigo justo porque eu sem querer esbarrei em você?

Já ia dizer que não foi te propósito, mas mudei de ideia no caminho. Quem era ele pra me dar sermão? Se bem que... ele estava certo. Meu Merlim, ele está certo! Meu coração bateu de ódio, agora não sei do que. Acho que de vergonha.

- Tem razão – falei por fim, com um suspiro baixo que eu sei que ele não ouviu por causa do vento.

- É bom saber que concorda. Todo mundo já estava cansando das nossas discussões no coral. E fora dele – ele riu. – Acredita que já estavam falando que estávamos ganhando de James e Lily nas discussões?

Bufei baixo, me encolhendo no casaco. Droga, minha mãe sempre me mandava suéteres finos.

- Então está tudo bem? Nada de brigas mais? – ele me olhou com cautela, estendendo a mão. Demorei um tempo para processar toda essa conversa. Será que eu conseguiria manter a paz?

Bom... não custa tentar.

- Nada de brigas – apertei sua mão, com um sorriso.

- Sabe – ele disse, franzindo a testa, sem soltar minha mão. – Você fica muito mais bonita quando sorri.

Nem soube o que responder. Já vi que ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara.

- Obrigada – falei simplesmente, constrangida.

- Está com frio? – ele perguntou, e então me estendeu seu casaco de couro preto e reluzente.

Espera aí.

Ele me deu o casaco.

Isso é... romântico.

Meu Merlim. O que está acontecendo? Que acesso de bondade e gentileza é esse?

- Tudo bem, não vai explodir – ele girou os olhos, então eu peguei o casaco e vesti, olhando-o desconfiada. Opa, tinha perfume masculino.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Sabe... deveres – ele falou, dando um passo para trás e sorrindo. – Pode ficar com o casaco, depois você me devolve.

Eu o vi afastar, ainda abobada e chocada com tudo aquilo. Eu o odiava minutos atrás! E agora... eu estava com o casaco dele e ele acenava pra mim sorrindo, como se fôssemos amigos desde nascidos.

Meu cérebro ainda trabalhava, e chegava até a doer. Então antes que McKinnon se afastasse demais eu gritei.

- Ei, McKinnon! – ele parou de andar e se virou.

- Sim?

- Posso saber o porque de tudo isso? – perguntei, a curiosidade me tomando.

Ele parou por um momento, então mordeu o lábio.

- Estou tentando impressionar alguém, uma garota, e pra isso eu tenho que amadurecer – ele sorriu, dando de ombros.

Em seguida retomou seu caminho, e eu fiquei pra trás, com a boca tão aberta e o peito tão apertado que eu nem sei como não morri de falta de ar.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Posso me sentar? – alguém pergunta, e quando olho pra cima com a esperança que seria Benn...

- Oi, Remo – sorri. – Claro que pode.

Ele afastou a cadeira e se sentou, apoiando seus livros na mesa.

- Será que vou saber o porque dessa carinha triste? – ele dá uma pequena risada.

- Quer mesmo ouvir os problemas de uma adolescente deprimida? – perguntei.

- Estou a ouvidos, já que essa adolescente deprimida é minha amiga.

Ai, como eu amo o Remo. Acho que nem Sophie e nem Dorcas fariam isso no momento. Com certeza as duas estavam por aí bolando o plano que não querem me contar, com medo que eu acabe dando a língua nos dentes. Isso é uma ofensa.

- É sobre aquela pessoa novamente – contei, mexendo distraidamente na capa do meu livro de Transfiguração. – Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim, não consigo desvendar isso, entende?

- Entendo – Remo falou, parecendo desconfortável, mas continuando sorrindo. Outra pessoa que eu não entendo muito bem. Mas ele estava me ouvindo, e isso é o que importa agora. – Ele já mostrou algum interesse?

- Antes da competição de sábado ele me deu um beijo no rosto. Não sei se isso significa alguma coisa – dei de ombros.

- Significa um começo – Remo falou.

- Será? – franzi a testa. – Eu esperava que ele me chamasse para ir a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana, mas ele visivelmente sumiu...

E eu suspeitava que isso devia-se ao fato de que ele ganhou. Talvez não quisesse ficar com perdedores... Isso deu uma dor no coração que eu cheguei a fazer uma careta. Remo simplesmente sorriu mais ainda.

- Eu tenho uma ideia, veja se aprova – Remo falou. – Você vai a Hogsmeade comigo, e lá você o procura, dá um jeito de chamar a atenção dele...

- Você quer dizer por ciúmes nele? – perguntei, subitamente animada com a ideia.

- Claro, só se você quiser. Mas...

- É uma ideia ótima, Remo! – exclamei, agitada. – Ai, você é o máximo!

Recolhi minhas coisas e estalei um beijo no rosto dele, que corou até virar um puro pimentão. Eu fiquei tão animada que precisava contar isso a Dorcas e Sophie, e, quem sabe, descobri o plano delas também.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

AI MERLIM! É HOJE!

É hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje!

Sábado, o dia derradeiro da minha morte. Porque eu acho que vou me matar, sinceramente. Eu nem tinha conseguido dormir direito, mesmo com o coral de ontem, ao qual ficamos nos divertindo bolando algum número legal. Mesmo com isso! Revirei na cama a noite inteira, e agora eu tinha certeza que eu estava com olheiras gigantescas e profundas, e por isso todo mundo que olharia na minha cara ia sair correndo de medo.

Quando notei que tinha amanhecido e ouvi Maria cair da cama (ela mesmo se jogava pra poder acordar disposta), aí que eu decidi não levantar mesmo. Fiquei ali quietinha, só ouvindo os passos das outras garotas, depois Alice começou a cochichar, e depois Beth e Louise e pronto, começou a conversa que era impossível não acordar alguém. Ou seja, elas sabiam que eu estava acordada, e agora eu estava perdida.

- Lily, pode ir tratando de sair já daí! – Alice me balançou. – Hoje é o grande dia, então nada de fingir que está dormindo!

Continuei de olhos fechados, imóvel e sem soltar nenhum som sequer. Mas é claro que com Maria isso não resolveria.

- Levanta daí, mulher! – Maria puxou meu cobertor com ferocidade, me fazendo rolar para o chão. Bem que isso poderia ter feito eu quebrar um braço ou uma coluna, mas não, a "sorte" estava comigo hoje.

- Ai! – resmunguei, acariciando minhas costas. – Maria!

- Desculpa amiga, isso é pro seu próprio bem – ela sorriu.

Depois eu me sentei no chão e fiquei as observando. Era garotas de calcinha e sutiã andando pra todo lado, arrumando o cabelo, se vestindo, se maquiando, conversando sobre garotos – assunto que eu evitei de todas as formas possíveis –, e, é claro, me xingando.

- Lily, é melhor você tomar alguma atitude. Não vai querer sair com James de pijamas, vai? – Alice me levantou com esforço. – Vem, eu escolho uma roupa pra você.

Quando me olhei no espelho, enquanto Maria e Alice discutiam a cor da blusa que eu usaria, já vi que o dia não ia ser muito bom. Como eu previra, ali estava uma panda, com aquelas manchas ao redor dos olhos. Eu estava mais pálida que o normal, parecendo um fantasma. Eu já disse que odeio ser ruiva? Sei lá, você é branca demais, com algumas coisas ridículas intituladas sardas, e aquele cabelo que chama atenção a quilômetros de distância... Sabe, não era muito legal. E o que era pior era aquela pele albina horrenda, que me dava arrepios só de ver.

- Lily, para de treinar suas caretas pra James e vem ajudar a gente a decidir – Maria puxou minha mão. – O que você acha melhor, um verde clarinho combinando com seus olhos ou preto, que combina com tudo?

- Ah, com certeza ela vai escolher o preto. Deve estar de luto hoje – Alice gargalhou, e eu cada vez me surpreendia como essa garota me conhecia bem. Sim, eu estava de luto. E quanto mais preto melhor.

Por fim elas me forçaram a ir no banheiro tomar um longo banho e ficar cheirosa – espero que isso não tenha um propósito -, e quando saí parte delas estavam arrumadas. Louise e Beth me deixavam no chinelo, bonitas, maquiadas e bem vestidas. E eu ali, parecendo um boneco de neve humano. Alice não conseguia parar de sorrir com certeza imaginando o ótimo passeio que terá com Franco, e Maria estava mais preocupada com o que vestir como nunca. Até estranhei que alguns dias atrás ela estava se comportando meio diferente, até parou de implicar com Jason! Isso realmente é estranho.

Louise e Beth decidiram descer, conversando sobre os garotos, como sempre, e Maria e Alice ficaram pra terminar o serviço: eu.

- Você tem sorte de ter um acompanhante hoje, Lily – Alice sorriu, enquanto me maquiava. Não queria nem ver o resultado, não mesmo. – Está frio, ou seja, você tem que exigir um casaco imediatamente, atitude de cavalheirismo.

Maria resmungou.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nossa querida amiga chegou aqui com um casaco masculino por esses dias, mas não quis contar de quem era – Alice a fuzilou com os olhos, agora ajudando Maria com meu cabelo. Eu realmente tinha pena delas, sabe, meu cabelo era muito temperamental.

- Sério? Maria, quem é? – perguntei, os olhos arregalados. Eu nunca tinha visto Maria se relacionar com ninguém. Quero dizer, eu nunca a vi sair com um garoto pra Hogsmeade, ou algum garoto fazer isso com ela, nada. Talvez seja pelo seu jeito meio... "amedrontador" de ser, mas ela nunca se envolvia com um garoto. Pelo menos em Hogwarts. As vezes ela nos contava de algum garoto que conheceu nas férias, mas não era nada muito sério.

- Ninguém. Agora pare com a cabeça, Lily. Antes que eu arranque seu couro cabeludo – ela ameaçou, irritada. – Já não basta ter que segurar vela de Alice e Franco hoje, ainda tenho que aturar vocês enchendo minha cabeça!

- Ora, por que não vai com Dorcas? – sugeri.

- Ela com certeza vai com Gravelle – Maria deu de ombros.

Alice e Maria voltaram a discutir sobre o Garoto do Casaco, enquanto terminavam a bagunça que era meu cabelo. Depois disso, já prontas – e me deixando no chinelo também -, anunciaram que iam descer.

- Sua roupa está separada ali. Vê se não vai errar ou colocar outra roupa! – Alice me alertou.

- Nossa, eu havia me esquecido como me vestir – revirei os olhos, e Alice riu, curvando-se pra me dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Se cuida, e boa sorte! – ela falou, piscando. Ai meu Merlim, isso não estava ajudando.

- Com certeza James está lá embaixo, então vê se não se atrasa – Maria também me beijou. – E queremos todos os detalhes depois, um por um, sem pular nada!

- Ok, ok – suspirei, então elas deram um último aceno e sumiram porta afora.

Esperei os passos delas se distanciarem pra procurar uma corda no dormitório. Era hoje que eu me enforcaria.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

A ansiedade quase me matava. E a curiosidade também. O combinado era eu nem ir pra Hogsmeade hoje, contanto que Dorcas trouxesse minha encomenda de doces hoje.

- Não sei como você come tanto e não engorda. Queria muito saber – ela comentou, quando dei-lhe todos meus galeões guardados. Acredite, Dorcas, você nunca gostaria de saber.

E Dorcas estava morrendo de curiosidade também, porque ficara sabendo que Jason também não iria a Hogsmeade hoje. Até me forçou a perguntar a ele, ao que me respondeu que estava super atarefado hoje. Mas pelo menos eu não ficaria sozinha, e assim faríamos nossas tarefas juntos.

Emelina também estava meio ansiosa, pois sairia com Remo pra causar ciúmes a Benn, foi isso que eu entendi. Dorcas estava vibrante, dizendo que "estava realmente orgulhosa das suas duas amigas". E depois que eu vi Dorcas se afastar com Gravelle, prometendo ver o show do Cabeça de Javali afim de me contar depois, e Emelina se juntar a Remo, voltei para a sala comunal, onde Jason já me esperava.

No caminho, encontrei com Black, acompanhado de Pedro.

- Minha cara, Sophie. Espero que não se atrase hoje – ele sorriu torto. Coitado, nem imaginaria o que estava por vir.

- Eu digo o mesmo. Nada de se atrasar. Nos encontramos lá – suspirei, mas não deixando de sorrir.

Quando o vi afastar fiquei com tanta pena que quase chorei por ele, mas ao invés disso controlei completamente minha vontade de rir.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Remo, muito obrigada por estar fazendo isso por mim – agradeci novamente quando já tínhamos chegado ao vilarejo. – Acho que nenhum outro garoto faria isso, estou até envergonhada por estar meio que te usando desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, Lina. O plano foi meu – ele riu, encolhido no agasalho como eu. O frio estava horrível, e ainda me surpreendi por não estar nevando ainda. Apenas uma geada deixava o ambiente mais claro, e isso piorava a situação. – Além de tudo, é por uma boa causa.

- Obrigada, de verdade – sorri para ele. – Estou congelando, o que acha de irmos ao Três Vassouras e pedir uma cerveja amanteigada? As vezes ele esteja lá...

- Por que insiste em esconder quem ele é de mim? – Remo perguntou quando adentramos o pub e tirando nossos casacos.

- Acho que vai descobrir hoje – mordi o lábio, constrangida.

Remo pediu nossas cervejas, e voltamos a conversar, animados mesmo com o frio. A cerveja ajudava bastante também, esquentando todo o meu corpo.

- Oh! Ele está ali – avistei Benn entrando no pub com mais alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Estranhei que ele não estivesse com Sean ou Schain.

- Chapman? O garoto que você gosta é o Chapman? – Remo perguntou surpreso, quase se engasgando com a cerveja.

- Sim – corei fervorosamente. – Por quê?

- Não esperava – ele comentou.

Benn ainda não tinha nos visto, por isso eu estava realmente tensa com tudo aquilo. Quando ele me avistou, finalmente, eu acenei. Ele sorriu, fazendo o mesmo, então franziu a testa ao ver que eu estava acompanhada. Remo nem olhou em sua direção.

- Ok, vamos conversar – falei, animada com o resultado.

- Estamos conversando – ele riu. – Você quer dizer, fingir?

- É, praticamente isso – soltei um sorriso de desculpas.

Voltamos a conversar depois disso, e eu continuava a olhar para Benn pelo canto do olho. Ele havia se sentado bem perto da gente, por isso eu continuava a atuar, sorrindo, rindo e conversando com Remo. E eu tinha certeza que Benn já estava tirando conclusões precipitadas.

Remo, Remo... Eu devia muito a esse garoto.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Era agora. Eu já havia colocado minha roupa: uma camisa branca simples com uma jaqueta de couro preta emprestada de Maria por cima, o que me fazia ter certeza que eu passaria frio, e uma calça justa preta também, com meu inseparável tênis. Eu estava apresentável até... A roupa caiu bem, e minhas olheiras haviam sumido graças a maquiagem milagrosa de Alice. E meu cabelo... bom. Eu quase nunca o soltava, então Maria apenas tinha prendido algumas mechas e soltado outras. É, elas fizeram um bom trabalho, mesmo que eu saiba que eu não tenho solução.

Já que eu não tinha encontrado nenhuma corda no quarto – certeza que Alie escondeu todas de mim -, decidi descer. Eu estava tão nervosa que minhas mãos chegavam a suar! A suar!

Por que eu estava assim? Era só Potter, afinal. Só ele. Não é nada romântico nem nada... Tudo bem que isso eu nunca esperava, desde quando ele começou a me atormentar no quinto ano, mas isso não tem condição! Eu não posso sair com um garoto não prevendo... Ai meu Merlim, eu estou com medo. Eu juro que se Potter abusar eu vou meter a mão na cara dele.

Eu estava atrasada. Com certeza ele foi embora e não me esperou. Certeza. Aí eu vou ficar feliz, e não vou precisar ir a encontro nenhum! Nenhunzinho. Eu estava mais agitada com isso, quem sabe eu não possa me atrasar mais um pouquinho...

Acho que agora já dá. Acho que Potter já está pensando que eu morri, afinal. Ou que eu desisti dele, o que seria o óbvio. Mas mesmo assim decidi descer, Maria e Alice me matariam.

Minhas pernas tremiam mais do que eu queria, e o frio não estava ajudando com a tremedeira. E minha mão continuava suada. Bom, pelo menos eu não teria que dar as mãos para o Potter-energúmeno. Jamais.

Desci degrau por degrau da escada circular, calmamente, e quando cheguei a sala comunal só tinha alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que ainda não podiam ir pra Hogsmeade. E tinha Jason e Sophie, o que eu estranhei.

- Ei, o que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei, quando avistei-os nas melhores poltronas. – Não vão a Hogsmeade?

- Oi Lily, está linda! – Sophie sorriu. – Eu vou mais tarde. Eu e Jason temos muitos deveres atrasados. É de família.

Me juntei a Jason para rir.

- Bom, é uma pena – falei. – Eu estou indo agora...

- Com o James, não é? – Sophie riu. – Boa sorte.

- Boa sorte? – Jason estranhou. – Ele é seu ex!

Eu e Sophie nos entreolhamos.

- Bom passeio, Lily! – Sophie sorriu amarelo.

- Obrigada! – escapei logo de lá, antes que o clima ficasse desconfortável antes da hora.

Mas eu mal me virei para procurar a tal pessoa, e ela aparece na minha frente, sorrindo feito uma criança num parque de diversões. Era o Potter, é claro, o que fez minha respiração vacilar um pouco.

- Está pronta? – ele perguntou, educado.

Eu apenas assenti, me esforçando pra não sair correndo. Acompanhei ele até a saída para o buraco do retrato e daí pro corredor. Não conversávamos muito, ainda mais porque o frio nos impedia. Passamos por Filch em direção a estradinha que ligava o vilarejo a escola, e foi aí que eu reparei direito nele.

Merlim, ele estava... bem vestido, é assim que eu posso dizer. Aqueles cabelos super bagunçados dando um ar de rebeldia, mas ao mesmo tempo charme. Ele estava... ele estava... bonito. AH, não acredito que eu pensei isso! Merlim, mereço ir para o inferno.

Eu e Potter continuávamos com as conversas entrecortadas, enfrentando o tremendo frio e o vento forte. Eu sabia que eu ia sair voando a qualquer momento, mas eu tenho certeza que minha gordura impedia.

Chegamos ao vilarejo tão lotado que eu me perderia ali, e onde o vento era mais fraco, afinal.

- Onde quer ir? – ele perguntou, alterando um pouco a voz por causa da multidão.

- Você que escolhe – dei de ombros.

Merlim, me escuta.

Acho que estou ficando louca.

Já devo ter enlouquecido, é bem imediato, o efeito.

Não estou acreditando.

Ai, Merlim. Está me ouvindo?

Eu necessito de ser internada, eu preciso.

Acho que é alguma doença muito forte, mesmo.

Mas eu vou ter que confessar, e isso vai deixar claro que eu enlouqueci.

Eu estava me divertindo.

Eu... estava...

Me divertindo.

Em um encontro...

Com Potter.

Com JAMES POTTER.

EU ESTAVA ME DIVERTINDO EM UM ENCONTRO COM JAMES POTTER!

!

Eu vou me internar, e não há nada que ninguém diga, eu já decidi. Eu preciso de tratamento médico urgente! Quem, em sã consciência, se diverte num encontro com James Potter?

Eu o odiava, Merlim. Ou melhor, eu o odeio. Odeio? Não sei, mas odiava. Eu nunca aceitei sair com ele na vida, e quando aceito... eu chego a gostar? Algo está errado aqui, muito errado.

Acontece que Potter me levou pra Zonko's depois que eu disse "Você que escolhe". Até me arrependi um pouco de início, mas depois foi... legal. Ok, confesso, foi divertido, muito divertido. Talvez uns dos passeios mais legais que eu tive.

Eu estou louca.

Então, Potter me levou até a Zonko's, e lá ele me mostrou tanta coisa que eu nunca tinha visto lá! Sabe, coisas que passam a seus olhos e você não percebe. Tinha um mínimo apito que quanto menor o tamanho mais alto é o seu som; me arrependi de apitar, acho que as pessoas lá de Hogwarts ainda devem estar se perguntando que barulho foi aquele. Tinha cada coisa inimaginável naquela loja, coisas que eu sempre ignorei, que de repente tornou-se algo totalmente hilário. É claro que Potter conhecia a loja inteira, afinal, ele é um maroto, e um maroto precisava daquilo para viver. Começamos a olhar a loja inteira, e daqui a pouco lá estávamos nós rindo feito crianças idiotas brincando bobamente; Potter sempre me pegava algumas peças, e eu sempre devolvia, como aquele colar que deixava sua pele de acordo com o animal da embalagem enquanto você o usava. Tenho que reconhecer que Potter ficou realmente fofo quando usou o colar de gatinho.

Eu definitivamente enlouqueci.

Depois fomos a Dedosdemel. Isso Potter não ganhava de mim. Eu conheci aquele loja de cor e sorteado, pois ninguém naquele castelo me barrava quando se tratava de doces, ninguém. Devo comentar que Potter ficou meio surpreso quando me viu lotar os braços com um doce diferente de cada vitrine, e ficou encantado ao me ver retirar balas desconhecidas que eu sempre escondia no fundo quando ia a Hogsmeade. Eu sempre fazia isso, porque pra mim essas balas eram sagradas. E Potter achou minha ideia interessante, pois sempre compravam seus produtos preferidos na Zonko's. Eu, ignorando o fato que talvez Potter me achasse uma maluca, comecei a fazer a rapa na loja, me deliciando com os mais variados doces possíveis. Logo saí com uma sacola imensa de doces de lá.

A seguir, a próxima parada seria o Três Vassouras. Ai. Eu sabia. Eu não acredito. Vou sair correndo agora, de verdade.

Era no Três Vassouras que as coisas... aconteciam, e agora eu nem queria entrar lá, mas eu estava com medo demais, mas ao mesmo tempo com frio demais, e eu não podia negar. Antes lá do que o Cabeça de Javali, convenhamos.

O pub estava lotado, especialmente por alunos de Hogwarts.

Isso não seria nada, nada bom.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Continuávamos a conversa, eu vendo Lina olhar alternadamente para onde Chapman estava. É claro que aquilo estava muito desconfortável, mas eu não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ela. Apesar de tudo, ela estava feliz. E, bom, isso era o que importava.

Nossas conversas não faziam muito sentido, a não ser que tivesse sorrisos e risadas, tudo parte do plano. E Chapman continuava a olhar para nós.

Um casal entrou no pub, e logo reconheci Lily e James. Eles não nos viram, pois foram para um canto mais afastado do bar. Eu sabia que James estava vibrando por dentro, eu podia sentir daqui. E também tinha certeza que aquilo que todos almejavam estava prestes a acontecer com aqueles dois.

Emelina se levantou, dizendo que ia ao banheiro e logo voltava. Eu apenas assenti, tomando distraidamente minha cerveja amanteigada.

Quinze minutos depois Emelina não tinha voltado.

- Oi, Remo! – alguém se sentou no lugar dela, sorrindo.

- Beth – cumprimentei, sorrindo. – Como vai?

- Um tédio – ela suspirou. – Louise sumiu por aí com algum menino e eu fiquei pra trás. Na verdade eu nem queria ter vindo, mas foi tudo por causa do seu amigo.

- Entendo – comentei, rindo.

- Ele veio com quem, já que eu neguei o pedido dele? – Beth perguntou, interessada.

- Sophie – respondi simplesmente, ainda me perguntando do paradeiro de Lina. Beth simplesmente franziu a testa, e depois de tomar um pouco mais da sua bebida, apenas se despediu e saiu do pub. Lá vem encrenca.

Mas agora eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Olhei para onde Chapman estava com seus amigos antes, e agora ali estava só os mesmos.

Decidi averiguar. Paguei minha cerveja e fui até porta do banheiro feminino. Era provável que Emelina não estava lá, porque calculando a distância entre o banheiro e a saída é bem fácil ela ter saído de lá sem eu ter percebido.

Caminhei pra fora do pub e olhei para os dois lados da rua. Estava tudo muito cheio, até que, no meio da multidão, identifiquei um casal aos beijos; o garoto era Chapman, e a garota era Emelina...

Depois disso, eu mais que merecia ir embora dali.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Depois de conversar, rir e beber muita cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras – algo totalmente convidativo – eu e Jam... Potter saímos de lá e a seguir avistamos Remo caminhando em direção a saída do vilarejo.

- Aluado, ei! – Jam... Potter o chamou, e caminhamos até ele.

Ele se virou. Parecia desanimado, e até triste, me fazendo perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Oi, Remo! – cumprimentei quando chegamos perto o bastante. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Er... nada – ele sorriu fraco.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Jam... Potter perguntou com um tom enigmático. Mais questões pra minha pobre cabecinha.

- Sim, só vou voltar para o castelo. Já está tarde – ele consultou o relógio. – Já passam das cinco.

- Já? – arregalei os olhos. – Sendo assim, também vou embora. Daqui a pouco começa a escurecer.

Olhei para o Ja... Potter, que tinha uma expressão neutra.

- Ainda tem tempo de vocês aproveitarem o passeio, eu estou voltando porque tenho que resolver algumas coisas – Remo falou. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Ok – respondemos, enquanto eu percebia Ja... Potter parecer intrigado.

Voltamos o caminho, ainda questionando o que aconteceu a Remo, até a explicação estar ali na nossa frente. Encostados na faixada do Três Vassouras, Emelina e Chapman ali, aos amassos. Mordi o lábio, pensando em Remo. Aí estava a explicação.

Mas o mais desconfortável foi estar ali, ao lado de Ja... Potter, assistindo um casal se agarrar. Será que ele queria o mesmo? Será que ele estava planejando aquilo desde sempre? Será que a qualquer momento ele me agarraria? Ai meu Merlim.

Eu olhei pra ele de soslaio, e ele fazia o mesmo. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, e isso estava muito MUITO desconfortável.

- Er... Vamos voltar para o Três Vassouras? – sugeri.

Então voltamos, e sentamos na mesma mesa afastada que tínhamos nos sentado antes. Eu achei que ele fez isso de propósito, pra... sabe. Ai meu Merlim, ele quer me agarrar.

Ou não quer? Na verdade eu que quero?

MENTIRA, EU NÃO QUERO! Não sei da onde eu tirei isso.

- Vai querer outra cerveja amanteigada? – J-Potter me perguntou.

- Só se dessa vez eu pagar – desafiei. Da primeira vez ele não me deixou pagar, cretino. Acha que só porque sou uma nascida trouxa não vou ter dinheiro? Rum.

- Nem pensar – ele sorriu perversamente.

- Então não, não vou tomar nada.

- Tudo bem – ele suspirou, e pediu uma garrafa e dois copos. Logo ele derramava a cerveja em um copo, bebia e estalava os lábios, provocando.

- Não adianta. Não vou cair em tentação – cruzei os braços e olhei em outra direção.

- É uma pena, está uma delícia – ele colocou mais bebida em seu copo. – Hum, acho que foi a melhor que eu já tomei na vida.

- Então eu te aconselho a apreciar melhor – sorri falsamente.

- É o que eu estou fazendo. Mas... – ele piscou. – Seria ótimo compartilhar com alguém.

- Por que não compartilha com essa senhora aí? – indiquei uma mulher que aparentava seus sessenta anos, sentada na mesa ao lado.

- Boa ideia. Senhora? – J-Potter se esticou até ela com a garrafa em mãos. – Aceita uma cerveja amanteigada? Sabe, parece a melhor cerveja do mundo.

A mulher piscou umas três vezes, olhando-o intrigado. Por fim estendeu seu copo e J-Potter a serviu. Ela bebeu.

- Hum, está realmente boa – e deu seu sorriso cheio de rugas.

- Viu? – J-Potter sorriu satisfeito pra mim. – Está perdendo.

- Ah, é claro. Agora porque não aproveita e vai passear com ela? – falei, irritada.

- Lily Evans, não acredito que está com ciúmes – ele sorriu em malícia.

- Vou beber essa porcaria de cerveja só pra ignorar seu comentário – peguei o copo vazio e o enchi, enquanto J-Potter ria da minha cara. Eu sabia que esse era o passatempo preferido das pessoas.

- Eu sabia que você ia resistir.

- É que eu estou com frio mesmo, e essa cerveja me esquenta um pouco.

Sem hesitar, J-Potter foi tirando seu casaco. Ai Merlim, isso não era um bom sinal. Ele o estendeu pra mim e esperou.

- Vista – pediu.

- Mesmo com o risco de uma Lily completamente desastrada derramar sem querer um pouco de cerveja amanteigada nele? – perguntei, com o receio que ele não me emprestasse.

Mas ele simplesmente riu.

- Mesmo assim – assentiu.

Não tive outra escolha, não é mesmo? Eu estava com frio, e o casaco dele era quentinho. E cheiroso. Um cheiro ótimo na verdade – NO QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Tira isso da cabeça Lily, volte a comentar do pano. Era daqueles panos bem quentes que aqueceria um castelo inteiro, por exemplo. E eu fiquei quente na mesma hora, apesar de o casaco dar duas de mim e eu ter que encolher as mangas.

- Ficou enorme em você – ele comentou, os olhos brilhando. – Mas você continua linda.

Ainda bem que eu não estava bebendo cerveja naquela hora, porque eu tinha certeza que eu teria me engasgado e morrido. Mas até que seria bom naquela situação, porque eu não conseguia mais parar de corar. E pior, ele tinha percebido, e sorria abertamente para mim.

- Obrigada – pigarreei, e pra não fazer outro comentário voltei a tomar a cerveja. Que ele não solte outra coisa pra me fazer engasgar.

- Lily, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ai, lá vem bomba. Prepare-se Lily, que agora o bicho vai pegar. Eu já espero por um "Quer namorar comigo?" ou um "Me beija?".

- Já perguntou – tentei descontrair, antes que eu começasse a gaguejar sem parar. – Mas pergunte novamente.

- Posso saber porque você andou fugindo de mim por esses dias? – ele parecia divertido. Ufa, pelo menos não é um pedido de casamento. Depois daquela história de acharem que eu vou ficar grávida eu entrei em trauma.

- Por vergonha – fui sincera, ainda pensando que aquela pergunta foi melhor do que muitas outras na minha cabeça.

- Vergonha...? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- De você, oras – falei, tentando ao máximo não encará-lo. O segredo era olhar pra baixo, pra sua bebida, como se estivesse passando um filme muito interessante dentro do copo.

- De mim? Mas o que...?

- Já respondi sua pergunta, agora vamos mudar de assunto? – pedi com um suspiro, e ele riu.

- Lily, Lily. As vezes eu não te entendo.

- Bem-vindo ao clube.

Ele não voltou a dizer nada, apenas ficou bebendo sua cerveja e eu a minha, ouvindo as conversas dos outros.

- Então... – ele voltou a falar depois de um tempo. – Está gostando do passeio?

Procurei pela resposta adequada.

- Não está tão mal quanto eu pensava – respondi.

- Isso é sério? – ele parecia surpreso.

- É – sorri. – Você não é tão mal quanto eu pensava, Potter.

Ele bufou.

- Acredite, eu nunca imaginaria você dizendo isso.

- Depois de muito tempo da sua insistência acabei descobrindo que não é de todo um inferno sair com você.

- Você achava que sair comigo era um inferno? – ele perguntou, ofendido.

- Não exatamente. Eu achava que você era um inferno – dei de ombros, meio culpada. – Mas não é.

- Sair comigo é um céu, e eu sou um anjo? – ele sorriu.

- Vamos abaixar o ego? – pedi.

- Acho que venho andado muito com Sirius – ele riu. E nem sabe como, desde... bem, desde que entraram nessa escola. – Falando nele, acho que ele já foi embora com Sophie. Estou curioso agora.

Eu ia comentar que ele estava interessado no paradeiro da sua ex, mas deixei pra lá. Como eu disse, queria evitar momentos desconfortáveis, por isso só comentei.

- Eu também. Mas pode ter certeza que assim que chegarmos no castelo Dorcas nos informará de tudo.

- Tem razão – ele concordou.

Mais silêncio. Ou melhor, nosso silêncio, porque as pessoas do pub estavam cada vez mais barulhentas.

- Ok, quando não tem nenhum assunto, nada melhor do que falar do tempo, não é mesmo? – ele começou, me fazendo rir.

- Certo, vamos falar do tempo. Parece nublado – olhei pela janela. Estava realmente escuro.

- É que já anoiteceu – ele olhou no relógio.

- Que horas são? – perguntei, espantada.

- Já passam das seis.

- Merlim, temos que voltar! – comecei a me levantar, até J-Potter dizer.

- Tem certeza? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ou quer esperar a chuva passar?

Chuva? Chuva, que chuva? Olhei pela janela novamente, e percebi as gotas grossas caindo e molhando todo o vilarejo. As conversas altas, afinal, era por causa da chuva.

- E agora? – perguntei a ele, que pagava a cerveja.

- Ou esperamos a chuva passar ou... – ele deu de ombros. – Arriscamos ir na chuva.

- Não quero me molhar – fiz uma careta.

- Então vamos esperar.

- Mas vai ficar tarde! – exclamei, aterrorizada. Pronto, vou ser expulsa.

J-Potter deu de ombros novamente, quase como se achasse a situação engraçada, mas não estava nada engraçado. Olhei para fora, pensando. Bom, eu estava desesperada.

- Vamos pela chuva – decidi e pegando na sua mão – EU PEGUEI NA MÃO DELE! Que ousadia -, arrastei ele até a porta do pub.

- Pronto? – perguntei.

- Lily, você fala como se estivéssemos prestes a nos matar... – ele disse, mas eu não disse nada, apenas puxei sua mão e corri.

As ruas estavam desertas, todos correndo para os estabelecimentos pra se proteger da chuva. Estava muito gelada, e as gotas eram da grossura do meu braço. Exagero, eu sei.

Corremos o máximo que pudemos, e aos poucos fomos nos distanciando do vilarejo, correndo pela estrada totalmente lamacenta. Aí estava o problema. Lama mais Lily correndo é igual a...

Pensa num tombo, um tombo bem feio com uma pessoa bem desastrada. Então, sou eu caindo. Eu meio que escorreguei e tropecei numa poça cheia de lama com uma pedra no meio, não deu pra entender muito bem, mas lá estava eu, com lama até no cabelo, o corpo todo afundado na lama, tossindo descontroladamente pedindo socorro dizendo que estava morrendo.

Eu queria ouvir o barulho de uma ambulância – mesmo que isso seja algo completamente do mundo trouxa -, mas sabe o que eu ouvia além da chuva?

Uma risada. Uma risada bem alta mesmo, de um garoto que supostamente era pra estar me socorrendo. Eu ali, jogada no barro com aquela lama entrando em todo lugar possível, sem falar no meu pé afundado em algum buraco, E O POTTER RINDO! Rindo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

- Potter! – berrei, quando vi que eu não estava morrendo, apenas tinha afundado meu pé mesmo e rolado pela lama. Muito divertido. – Daria pra você me ajudar?

No meio da escuridão, e com dificuldade de enxergar por causa da chuva, eu só via sua figura curvada, engasgando-se de rir. Grrr.

- Me ajuda logo! – gritei, apavorada. Eu já podia ver as consequências depois: uma Lily completamente doentia internada na enfermaria.

Esperei uns bons minutos até ele parar de rir. Minha perna não saia do barro, e eu tinha certeza que não ia sair nunca mais.

- Calma – ele falou, ainda com o riso na sua voz, me estendendo a mão. – Eu te ajudo.

Mas por essa ele não esperava! O que eu fiz com sua mão? Puxei! Haha, eu puxei! Puxei mesmo, com toda força reunida na minha perna inútil que não vai sair da lama nunca mais. Ouvi um barulho do meu lado, sinal que ele tinha se espatifado no chão também. E bem na lama. Vingança.

Comecei a rir descontroladamente, tanto é que minha barriga começou a ficar dolorida, enquanto eu via ele se melecar de lama igual eu.

- Ei! – ele reclamou.

- Quem ri por último ri melhor, meu amigo – falei, gargalhando.

Então ele jogou lama no meu rosto. Eu peguei e joguei de volta no dele. Daqui a pouco jogávamos lama no outro, ali, no meio da estradinha. Já vi que tomar um banho só não vai tirar todo aquele barro de mim.

A luta durou muito, o bastante pra cansarmos e ficar ofegando um bom tempo também, mas sem deixar de rir. Era muita lama, muito barro. Eu estava até tonta.

- Agora... é sério – falei, ainda engasgada de tanta guerra e de tanto rir. - É melhor a gente ir embora.

James assentiu – já era, chamei-o pelo nome mesmo -, e se levantou com dificuldade, todo sujo de lama. Me controlei novamente pra não rir, porque eu sabia que se voltasse a fazer isso não sairíamos dali hoje.

Com dificuldade, ele me ajudou com a minha perna afundada, e foi sua vez de segurar o riso. Foi uma situação complicada, tirar meu pé da lama. Parece que nunca mais sairia, como eu havia dito.

- Prontinho – ele falou divertido, quando eu finalmente consegui desatolar e ficar em pé novamente. – Quebrou alguma coisa?

Nem prestei atenção a pergunta, havia parado de respirar repentinamente. James estava muito perto, numa zona de perigo. Dava até pra ver todo o barro nas lentes dos seus óculos.

- Lily? – ele falou.

Pedi a todos os santos que eu conhecia para que fizesse ele parar de falar. Que sei lá, ele se engasgasse. Assim ele se afastaria... Mas ele voltou a falar.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele devia estar me achando louca, mas eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos, então...

...

Eu o beijei. EU! LÍLIAN EVANS! O BEIJEI! Não sei o que aconteceu na verdade, em um momento eu estava ali tentando prestar atenção no que ele dizia, e depois do nada eu estava agarrando ele! EU!

Ele não esperava por isso, eu percebi. Eu estava passando minha loucura pra ele, coitado. Mas eu simplesmente me abracei a ele, puxando-o pra mim... Foi a coisa mais sem sentido que eu já fiz na vida. E ao mesmo tempo mais delirante; é, eu fiquei tonta.

E ele correspondeu. Logo estava puxando minha cintura, enquanto eu puxava seu pescoço e movia meus lábios lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo daquele beijo... E QUE BEIJO, MERLIM ME AJUDA!

Então quando dei por mim, quando vi o que eu realmente estava fazendo, ofeguei. Arregalei os olhos, colocando as mãos na boca, enquanto ele abria os olhos e sorria.

- Lily, eu... – ele começou, mas nem deixei ele terminar.

- Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém! A ninguém! – implorei, e ele pareceu intrigado.

E depois disso eu corri. Corri pra valer mesmo, deixando as lágrimas descerem, enquanto eu tomava cuidado pra não capotar novamente.

A minha sorte era que tinha parado de chover.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Jason havia sumido, abandonando sua pobre irmã na sala comunal. Com certeza foi atrás da garota que ele não queria me contar quem era. Decidi então ir pra biblioteca, lá era um lugar mais calmo do que a sala comunal, que aos poucos ia se enchendo de gente vinda de Hogsmeade, se divertindo com tudo que havia comprado.

E agora, sentada nessa ótima mesinha perto da janela, onde dava pra a lua coberta pelas nuvens, eu me perguntava onde estava Dorcas pra me contar as novidades. Eu precisava saber das novidades! Queria saber se meu plano funcionou... Mas ela tinha sumido. O que será que aconteceu?

Continuei a divagar o assunto, quase dormindo ali. Já tinha adiantado tudo o que tinha pra adiantar, só me faltava a redação de Poções, que sem a Emelina não ia pra frente. E por falar nela, queria saber as novidades dela também...

Bom, tentei fazer por mim mesma a bendita redação. Era complicada, e falava sobre fungos mágicos da Irlanda. Nada que me interessa, na verdade, por isso esperei que Dorcas aparecesse.

- Aí está você! – uma voz irritada falou, enquanto eu rabiscava entediada um pergaminho rascunho. Quando ergui os olhos, mal acreditei no que vi.

Ali, na minha frente, estava Sirius Black. Mas ele estava completamente... deplorável. Marcas vermelhas cobriam seu rosto, fora alguns arranhões em outras partes do corpo. Seu cabelo então! Parecia ter sido arrancado a força. Estava todo quebrado, desengonçado e mal tratado, coisa que não acontecia nem em seus preciosos jogos de quadribol.

Eu apenas ofeguei de choque, levando a mão na boca não só de susto, mas também para não rir.

- Obrigado por ser pontual, McKinnon. Foi realmente uma gentileza da sua parte! – ele rosnou, enfurecido. – Pode me explicar porque não apareceu?

Eu ainda me controlava pra não rir. A vontade era muita, e eu tinha certeza que se eu começasse não pararia mais.

- Eu... – tentei dizer, segurando o riso. – Eu tinha mais deveres do que eu pensei.

- Ah claro. Você não teria mais tempo de fazê-los, não é? – ele parecia REALMENTE nervoso, chegando a bufar. – Mas pulando essa parte, o que você me diz sobre um bando de garotas malucas no mesmo lugar e mesmo horário que havíamos marcado dizendo que duas garotas haviam dito que eu queria sair com elas?

- Bom, é melhor se informar de quem foram essas... – soltei uma pequena risada, mas Black chegou mais perto, assustador, o bastante para me prender na parede.

- Eu sei que foi você! Você e quem mais... Ah, claro. Quem? Meadowes, é claro. Tanto é que a mesma estava na janela de lá, espiando tudo! – ele gritou. A biblioteca inteira se virou para nós, e Madame Pince apareceu, mas não disse nada, apenas observando a cena.

- Você fez alguma coisa com ela? – perguntei, parando subitamente de rir e o encarando. Ele estava mais nervoso que eu pensei, mas agora eu podia concorrer com ele nesse quesito.

- Bem que eu queria – ele riu com sarcasmo, se aproximando mais, ameaçador, as narinas infladas. – Mas justo você... Sophie McKinnon... Eu achei que não fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! Sabe o tanto que isso foi sujo e totalmente inapropriado...

- Quer saber? – gritei irritada, o empurrando pra longe. – Isso foi bom pra você aprender, aprender a lição seu... nojento!

- Que lição? Você ficou louca? – ele gritou em resposta.

- Duvido que você se lembra do número de garotas que já foram enganadas por você! Quantas, umas... cem? Duzentas? – desafiei, sentindo o silêncio pairar ao redor de nós. – Sem falar que essas duas garotas que armaram isso pra você também estão no grupo!

- QUEM É VOCÊ PRA SE METER NESSE ASSUNTO?

- A GAROTA QUE ESTÁ CANSADA DE SER AGARRADA POR VOCÊ SEMPRE QUE NÃO QUER!

- VAI NEGAR QUE VOCÊ GOSTA? – ele riu alto, enquanto as pessoas ofegavam.

- E quem é você pra saber disso? – respondi, sem perceber as lágrimas descerem. – Mas sabe o mais importante de tudo isso? É que você conseguiu! Conseguiu ter todas as garotas a seus pés! Não era isso que você queria?

Ele não respondeu, ainda vermelho de nervoso, as narinas ainda infladas. Eu recolhi meu material, irritada, enquanto ele ainda continuava sem resposta.

- Isso – peguei meu espelho e apontei em sua direção, a fim de ele ver os hematomas e as unhadas do seu rosto -, é pra você aprender que nunca se deve brincar com o coração de uma garota.

Sem dizer mais nada, apenas saí da biblioteca, sentindo os olhares chocados dos presentes, meus soluços acabando com o silêncio entre eles.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Bust a Move


	14. MacMcMea

**Capítulo 13: MacMcMea**

Dorcas POV:

**Jornal da Dorcas**

As principais fofocas de Hogwarts!

Primeira Edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

"_É com muito prazer que estou aqui pra abrir a primeira edição do _Jornal da Dorcas_, a melhor forma de você da Corvinal, da Sonserina, da Lufa-Lufa ou da Grifinória, que seja, fique informado dos babados mais quentes de toda a Hogwarts!_

_Dedico todo meu esforço ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade, sem ele não teríamos fofocas tão quentíssimas para citarmos aqui no jornal. Agora preparem bem os olhos, se certifiquem que não estão bebendo nem comendo nada para não engasgar, porque as notícias são bombásticas._

_Começaremos pelo primeiro drama que vem rodeando todos nós desde meados de meu quinto ano (lembrando que estou no sétimo ano, Grifinória, mas é claro que vocês já sabem. Mandem-me corujas!). É o casalzinho maravilha que ama chamar atenção – principalmente um deles – a monitora-chefe Lílian Evans e seu maroto cachorrinho James Potter. Todos sabem que finalmente, depois de todo esse tempo de muita insistência do maroto, Evans cedeu a ele. Aceitou, então, acompanha-lo a meu amado vilarejo de Hogsmeade no último sábado. E sabe o que resultou? Lama. Sério, lama. Eu vi com esses olhos que um dia a terra há de comer. Vi tudo. Evans chegou correndo, e não vi se ela estava alegre ou triste com o passeio, porque eu vi de longe. Mas ela chegou correndo. Fugindo de Potter? Talvez. Mas logo ele também chegava cheio de lama, cabisbaixo. O que será que aconteceu? O que Evans e Potter aprontavam na lama? E porque chegaram tão tarde do passeio? Quando eu obtiver as respostas não deixarei de dizer por aqui, mas façam suas apostas e mandem suas opiniões pra mim via correio-coruja!_

_Agora vamos tratar do novo casal de Hogwarts! Emelina Vance e Benjamin (Benn) Chapman, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, sexto e sétimo ano, respectivamente, foram vistos explicitamente aos beijos perto do estabelecimento Três Vassouras, no mesmo sábado. Surpresos? Pois eu não, na verdade já esperava por isso. O mais estranho, porém, foi que todos esperavam que o novo casal na verdade seria Remo Lupin, monitor maroto, sétimo ano e Vance, pois ambos foram acompanhados para o passeio. E no final deu Vance e Chapman? Estranho? Mande-me opiniões. Só nos resta torcer para que eles combinem e deem certo!_

_Deixei a melhor para o final. Essa agradeço a Veronica Gravelle, sétimo ano da Grifinória, que seguiu Black até a biblioteca para obter essa informação, pois foi mesmo na biblioteca que tudo aconteceu. Numa discussão envolvendo gritos e revelações bombásticas entre ele, Sirius Black, maroto do sétimo ano da Grifinória e Sophie McKinnon, sétimo ano da Grifinória também, todos os presentes da biblioteca ficaram chocados com a conversa estridente. Pelo visto os dois se envolveram, não se sabe em que época, e McKinnon decidiu se vingar. Resultado: milhares de garotas revoltadas, inclusive algumas que devem estar lendo essa edição, revoltaram-se contra Black por sempre querer sair com ele, ou sair com ele novamente; foi um plano bem formulado, devo dizer, porque eu também ajudei. E eu fui citada na conversa, porque vocês sabem, no passado me envolvi com Black também. Mas deixando esse assunto de lado e voltando ao principal, é com choque que afirmo que a discussão rendeu! Numa completa lição de moral, apenas esperamos o resultado em Black. Será que depois dessa ele criou vergonha na cara? E você leitora, o que achou dessa lição que McKinnon deu em Black? Mande corujas!_

_Encerro a edição de hoje do Cantinho da Dorcas no Jornal da Dorcas. Não se esqueçam: opiniões, elogios, críticas construtivas ou fofocas ótimas para a edição, mandem corujas._

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes – redatora e atual coordenadora do jornal"._

_Edição grátis. Para assinar nosso jornal, envie três nuques para Dorcas Meadowes semanalmente. Grata._

- Jornal da Dorcas? – Emelina perguntou, chocada, terminando de ler, seguida por Sophie. Mesmo assim ela riu; ultimamente ela só ria, por estar apaixonada. Isso me fazia enjoar as vezes.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – Sophie crocitou, irritada. Está aí: uma amando e a outra odiando. É com isso que tenho que conviver. – Dorcas!

- Eu omiti algumas coisas, pode verificar. Outras foi impossível esconder, como eu ter saído com aquele traste – fiz uma careta. – Mas o resultado ficou bom, não ficou? Eram tantas fofocas pra contar pra todo mundo que decidi fazer isso pra generalizar. Ficou mais fácil.

- Você é louca – Sophie reclamou. – Agora é que minha vida vai estar exposta por aí mesmo!

- Querida, exposta ela sempre esteve. Só que dessa vez está escrita num papel – dei de ombros. – E você não pode reclamar. Esse jornal é autorizado por Dumbledore.

- Ele criou um coral, um coral em Hogwarts! O que esperar dele? – Sophie bufou. – Um jornal de fofocas... era o que me faltava. E você é a dona!

- Bom, isso pra mim é um orgulho – sorri. – Dumbledore disse que é pra instigar a curiosidade e informar. Viu! Até ele concorda comigo.

- Ele não bate bem, disso todo mundo sabe – Sophie olhou com nojo para o jornal. – Quantas pessoas já leram isso?

- Se eu tiver sorte, o castelo inteiro – anunciei, e Sophie se encolheu. – Eu queria escrever palavra por palavra do que você disse pra aquele bastardo, mas não ia caber. Porque o jeito que Veronica me contou... Nossa, você arrasou!

- Arrasei com a minha vida, isso sim – Sophie bateu a cabeça na mesa e aí ficou, enquanto Emelina a consolava acariciando sua cabeça. – Por onde passo as pessoas cochicham, outras nem capaz de fazer isso fazem, jogam direto na cara mesmo – ouvi um suspiro. – Tem outras garotas que defendem ele ainda, me odiando mais que a vida.

- Garotinhas bobinhas do segundo ano – falei, revirando os olhos.

- Beth é do segundo ano? Não sabia.

- O quê? – abri a boca, espantada.

- Ela veio me criticando agora pouco, falando pra eu ter pena dele – Sophie bufou. – Pelo visto ela viu o que as garotas fizeram por si mesma.

- Mas eu não a vi lá... – comentei vagamente. – Nossa, então é por isso que agora ela vive no grude com Black? Hoje no café ela estava mimando ele como se fosse um bebê.

- Ainda bem que não vi isso. Vomitaria – Sophie levantou a cabeça. – Acho que vou fazer isso agora.

- Calma, So, tudo vai ficar certo. Sempre vai ficar – Emelina a consolou. Estou dizendo, ela mal estava prestando atenção na conversa e vem consolando desse jeito? Ao invés disso estava olhando pro nada, sorrindo afetada por causa do lufano. Ela me contando o que aconteceu... era como nadar num mar de rosas. Mas vendo por outro lado nem foi tão romântico assim, Chapman apenas perguntou se ela estava namorando com Remo, ela disse não, ele perguntou se com ele ela queria namorar, ela disse sim, eles beijaram e pronto. Romântico? Não vi nada disso.

- É, porém não tem mais James Potter pra te defender. Sou tão esperta que não citei quando você e Sirius se relacionaram, assim não pensariam que você é uma safada.

- Sabe, isso não é muito animador – ela suspirou. – O pior é que minha mãe ficou sabendo disso, graças a meu amado irmãozinho que me fez contar tudo.

- Quando isso? – Emelina perguntou.

- Ontem. Ah, onde você estava mesmo? – fiz uma cara pensadora teatralmente. – Claro, se agarrando por aí com aquele Chapman.

- Desculpa – Emelina pediu, mas eu a ignorei.

- Já conversou com sua mãe? – perguntei a Sophie.

- Sim. Já disse a ela que está tudo sob controle, mesmo que seja mentira – ela deu de ombros. – Ela não se interessa muito com as coisas que acontecem comigo, então não fez muita diferença.

Pobre Sophie. Agora sim eu tinha extrema pena dela. Eu só esperava que tudo desse certo.

Afinal, ela será minha cunhadinha no futuro.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Mais um dia cansativo de terça-feira. Mas sabe que eu estava gostando disso? Passei o dia estudando, fazendo monitoria e adiantando os deveres. Assim eu não tinha tempo para ouvir as garotas falarem na minha cabeça, ou tempo de encontrar James sem querer. Se bem que ele também andava meio ocupado por o próximo sábado ter o jogo Grifinória contra Corvinal. Mas é claro que eu não iria assistir, queria é mais distância dele possível. Ainda mais por causa daquela bobagem toda do Jornal da Dorcas; depois daquilo as pessoas cochichavam como se isso fosse um ato de vida, sem falar nas que me abordavam me fazendo perguntas na maior cara de pau, ou meninas irritadas porque eu saí com ele. Agora eu me pergunto, eu mereço isso?

Mas é claro que eu sempre o ignorava de todas as formas possíveis, nas aulas, nos corredores, nas refeições, na sala comunal. Eu simplesmente tinha vergonha de encará-lo ou entrar em contato com o indivíduo. Quem estranhou isso, é claro, foi Maria e Alice.

- Mas o que aconteceu nesse encontro afinal? – Maria perguntou pela milésima vez no jantar daquele mesmo dia. – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa pra vocês nem sequer se olharem!

- Eu já disse – suspirei, olhando pro teto, mal relando na comida. Meu regime e minha falta de apetite estava me ajudando um pouco a perder peso, o que é bom. – Foi um passeio normal, e não estamos nos falando porque nunca nos falamos. Eu só cumpri o que eu disse, fui com ele a Hogsmeade. E pronto. Eu já me redimi.

- Você que pensa – Alice contrariou. – Eu estava conversando com Remo e ele me disse que vocês estavam totalmente felizes quando viu vocês lá.

- O passeio foi divertido, eu já disse isso pra vocês. Mas foi só aquilo.

- Se foi divertido então, porque não viram amigos como antes? – Maria parecia impaciente.

- Simplesmente porque ele é o Potter. Não quero ser amiga dele.

Elas decidiram finalmente esquecer desse assunto. É claro que elas também não ficaram sabendo do beijo. E eu espero que James também não tenha contado para os amigos dele. E eu também não contei sobre o casaco. Por sorte elas não estavam no dormitório quando eu cheguei, então eu dei um jeito de limpá-lo e guardar bem guardado no fundo do meu baú. Acho que eu não devolveria para ele tão cedo.

- Lily, você está muito estranha – Alice comentou dessa vez depois do jantar, enquanto terminávamos o dever de Astronomia.

- Ai, por que agora? – falei irritada.

- Está quieta demais. Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa nesse bendito passeio que você não contou pra gente? – ela me encarou bem, como se me avaliasse até a alma.

Levantei a cabeça pra olhar de Alice para Maria, que me pediam resposta com olhar.

- Não estou escondendo nada. Por que vocês simplesmente não se concentram em seus deveres? – respondi já me aborrecendo.

- Lily...

- Alice, eu não estou estranha. Não é porque agora que você está namorando que todo mundo deve ficar de bom humor quanto você. Maria também está estranha por esses dias e você quase não ligou pra isso, porque ao invés de ficar me interrogando não interroga ela? Ou faz algo finalmente útil como pensar numa música para apresentarmos a Moreau? Assim parasse um pouco de falar na minha cabeça! – exclamei, deixando-as chocadas.

Simplesmente recolhi minhas coisas e subi para meu dormitório, pisando forte.

* * *

><p><span>Pedro POV:<span>

Dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, mais tarde. Ninguém ia dormir tão cedo, porque James ria alto demais.

- Jornal da Dorcas – ele releu o papel que todos nós segurávamos um também. – "Milhares de garotas revoltadas, inclusive algumas que devem estar lendo essa edição, revoltaram-se contra Black por sempre querer sair com ele, ou sair com ele novamente". Eu queria tanto ter visto essa cena...

- Mas ao contrário disso estava perdendo seu precioso tempo com sua ruivinha idolatrada – Sirius retrucou, também lendo o jornal com uma careta. – Pelo menos ter a beijado, não é Pontas? Mas nem pra isso você serve.

- A minha hora vai chegar – James repetiu; quando se tratava disso, era sempre a mesma coisa que ele dizia. Quando perguntamos a ele sobre como fora o passeio com Lily, apenas disse que se divertiu, mas não teve nenhum envolvimento romântico. É claro que isso tudo era muito estranho. – Essa é a melhor parte, escute Almofadinhas. "Numa completa lição de moral, apenas esperamos o resultado em Black. Será que depois dessa ele criou vergonha na cara?". Você criou vergonha na cara, Almofadas?

- Sem dúvidas – ele falou, irônico. – Mas sabe, isso foi bom. Beth está comigo agora, toda carinhosa e protetora. Nenhuma garota anda se aproximando de mim, com medo dela...

- E desde quando você precisa de uma guarda, cara? – perguntei, e os outros riram.

- Desde agora, e devo dizer que estou simplesmente adorando que ela seja Beth – ele sorriu, satisfeito. – E esse jornal é uma baita de frescuragem. Dorcas é mais louca que eu pensei, com certeza a querida amiga dela deve estar surtando.

- Todo esse ódio de Sophie por que Almofadinhas? Só porque ela te deu uma lição bem dada? – James desafiou.

- Nem vem com essa história de lição. Nunca ouvi coisa tão patética quanto essa – Sirius falou incomodado. Dava pra perceber que mesmo odiando tudo o que Sophie fez, ele ficou realmente constrangido quando se trata dela. – E não se esqueça que você e Lily também são bem citados aqui. "Evans chegou correndo, e não vi se ela estava alegre ou triste com o passeio, porque eu vi de longe. Mas ela chegou correndo. Fugindo de Potter? Talvez. Mas logo ele também chegava cheio de lama, cabisbaixo." O que aconteceu aqui, Pontas?

James visivelmente não esperava por isso, então pigarreou e explicou.

- Lily caiu na lama e me puxou junto. O que me lembra que no começo do ano, você e Sophie...

- Já entendi, mas não mude de assunto – Sirius cortou, alegre pelo constrangimento de James. – Por que ela estava supostamente fugindo de você e você estava, como Dorcas diz aqui... Cabisbaixo?

- Não sei. Em um momento estávamos esparramados na lama, e depois ela saiu correndo... – James franziu a testa. – E eu nem sei o que significa cabisbaixo.

- Ficar com a cabeça baixa – respondi, e James e Sirius me olharam, céticos.

- Ignorando nosso dicionário ambulante, voltemos agora para nosso querido amigo Remo Lupin – Sirius falou.

Aluado levantou a cabeça, distraído enquanto lia o jornal.

- O quê?

- Você anda muito distraído, meu caro. Será por causa de um recente namoro que começou como diz aqui nesse jornal estúpido? – Sirius levantou a folha. – "O mais estranho, porém, foi que todos esperavam que o novo casal na verdade seria Remo Lupin, monitor maroto, sétimo ano e Vance, pois ambos foram acompanhados para o passeio. E no final deu Vance e Chapman..." e blábláblá. O que nos diz, Aluado?

- Emelina é minha amiga, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso, Sirius? – Remo suspirou, impaciente.

- Pode até ser sua amiga, mas você queria algo a mais. Tanto que foi a Hogsmeade com ela e acabou vendo ela com outro. Tanto que anda todo tristonho porque agora eles não se desgrudam mais, fazendo com que ela nem fale com você mais – Sirius instou. – Eu presto muita atenção, sabe.

- Eu que a ajudei. Eu dei a ideia para irmos a Hogsmeade juntos pra causar ciúmes a Chapman. E deu certo – Remo voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

- Você é louco? Ajudar a garota que você gosta a ficar com o garoto que ela gosta? – Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Justamente por isso, ela gosta de alguém. Isso encerra o assunto – Remo falou com aquele tom maduro que fazia todos nós calarmos a boca.

Sirius continuou a olhá-lo abobado, enquanto James parecia pensar. Um longo ronco tomou conta do dormitório, e Franco já estava no sétimo sono. Por incrível que pareça, eu não. Apenas observava a conversa, ao contrário de Franco, que agora que já tinha sua namorada para si mal se interessava nesse assunto.

Por fim Sirius e James acabaram por queimar os exemplares do Jornal da Dorcas e foram dormir, dizendo o tanto que ela era maluca e tinha sérios problemas mentais. Remo foi o último a dormir, percebi, e enquanto eu terminava meu sapo de chocolate, acabei adormecendo também.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Não sei o que as garotas queriam comigo naquela bendita sala vazia do quarto andar, mas eu já tinha uma ideia. Eu não acredito...

Eu havia acertado. Mal entrei na sala quando...

- SURPRESA! – gritaram, estourando bexigas e fazendo aquele estardalhaço todo. – PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!

E no meio delas estavam Remo, Jason e Benn, que logo veio me parabenizar com um abraço. Depois as outras, uma por uma, cheias de sorrisos e presentes.

Eu ainda estava meio sem reação quando soube sobre Benn e Lina. Eu não tinha ido a Hogsmeade, fiquei estudando com Jenny, por isso demorei um pouco pra saber. Jenny também não pareceu feliz, tampouco. Ciúmes de amigo, supus, coisa que eu estava sentindo também. Ciúmes de amigo, é. E eu só esperava que eles dessem certo, como disse aquele hilário Jornal da Dorcas.

- Eu não acredito que fizeram isso, não precisava... – falei, corando.

- Foi minha ideia! Agradeça! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Obrigado Dorcas – falei, sorrindo e olhando a decoração. Eram enfeites e bexigas azul-bebê espalhados por todo lugar, e no centro, uma mesa forrado com um pano da mesma cor, com um bolo de glacê da mesma cor. Estava tudo perfeito, até mesmo a faixa escrito PARABÉNS, SEAN MCBOUTH com o meu rosto estampado no "O".

Conversamos por um tempo, elas contando que a maioria da decoração foi com a ajuda de James e Sirius, que não puderam vir porque tinham treino de quadribol, que também mandavam felicidades, e Moreau também mandara dizer que me desejaria felicidades no coral hoje, mais tarde. Comemos do bolo, tomamos um pouco da cerveja amanteigada por um longo tempo, até todos irem se despedindo, fazendo com que apenas sobrasse Lily, Maria e eu para conversar na sala. Quando percebemos que teríamos que dar um jeito no resto da bagunça, Maria saiu de fininho, inventando que precisava ir no banheiro.

- Não queria a ajuda de ninguém mesmo – Lily reclamou, começando a tirar os enfeites com a varinha.

- Obrigado mais uma vez. Foi um dos melhores aniversários da minha vida – agradeci, e Lily sorriu, afetada.

- Ai, não vou aguentar! – ela exclamou, repentinamente, abaixando a varinha para me encarar. – Vou ter que te contar! De qualquer forma você vai saber mais tarde, no coral. Só prometa que vai fingir surpresa na hora.

- Contar o quê? – perguntei, interessado.

- Elas vão te convidar pra fazer o número do Moreau! – Lily disse, visivelmente irritada consigo, tapando a boca rapidamente. – Droga, não era pra eu ter dito!

- Como eu faria um número com vocês? Não é garotos contra garotas? – falei, sem entender.

- Não justamente dessa vez. E nós percebemos o quanto você ficou desconfortável ao cantar Bon Jovi da outra vez – Lily sorriu.

- Um pouco. Não sou muito de rock – pisquei. – Mas eu fazer um número com vocês...

- Ah, o que tem isso? Deixa de frescura, vai ser legal! – Lily falou animada. Pelo menos isso de bom; era raro vê-la assim ultimamente. Por isso perguntaria a respeito assim que eu puder. – Presente de aniversário!

Demorei um pouco pra responder, fitando-a. Por fim dei de ombros.

- Isso aí! – ela me deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos. – E não se esqueça, finja que você não sabe, e apenas aceite!

- Ok, ok – concordei entre risos, enquanto ela enchia minha bochecha de beijos.

Acho que eu aceitei justamente por ela, porque depois disso ela parecia mais contente, conversando comigo sobre sugestões de cantores enquanto terminávamos de retirar todos os enfeites. Mas isso passou feito vento quando enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor duas garotas comentaram alto algo relacionado com "ruiva descarada", Hogsmeade e James Potter.

- Lily, não fica assim – me apressei a dizer, quando sua expressão despencou, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha. – As pessoas não sabem de nada...

- Eu não... – ela balançou a cabeça, então eu vi as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos. – Eu não aguento mais.

Então deslizou para o chão, soluçando freneticamente. Sentei a seu lado, pegando em sua mão como forma de apoio.

- Quer desabafar um pouco? – perguntei baixo.

Ela ficou fungando e soluçando por um tempo, até assentir com a cabeça.

- Eu não posso contar isso nem a Maria e Alice. Nem a elas! – ela falou com a voz muito rouca. – Eu tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso se espalharia, porque Maria tem contato com Dorcas, e Alice contato com Maria, então...

- Entendo – falei acalentador. – Mas o que aconteceu que elas não podem saber...? Acho que a mim você pode contar.

- Eu... – Lily fungou, tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Está tudo tão... difícil.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com seu passeio a Hogsmeade com James? – perguntei, tentando ajudar.

Ela assentiu novamente, colocando uma mecha solta do cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu esperei ela voltar a falar, porque no momento ela tentava com extrema dificuldade manter a voz audível.

- O encontro foi... Ótimo sabe. Eu odeio admitir isso, mas foi... – a voz dela foi sumindo.

- E...? – eu quase conseguia adivinhar, quando ela finalmente disse.

- Eu o beijei – e soltou outro soluço agudo, afundando o rosto nas mãos. – Justo eu! Eu, que sempre o odiei, sempre o afastei de mim... Fui fazer isso. Nem ele mesmo ia fazer isso, mas eu fiz.

- Lily, não exagere, isso não é tão ruim... Acho que ele queria isso também.

- Então por que ele não tinha me beijado antes? – ela fungou. – Eu sou tão estúpida, ele deve estar pensando, pensando que...

- Pode ter certeza que ele está muito mais culpado do que você – falei com um sorriso. – Como diz o Jornal da Dorcas, ele voltou "cabisbaixo".

Lily soltou um som misturado entre soluço e bufo.

- E além de tudo, além de ter beijado meu inimigo, ainda tenho que ouvir ofensas por todo lado que vou. E além disso eu tenho que admitir que eu... Ai.

- Que gosta dele? – completei pra ela, que tremeu, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. – Isso não é lá de tão mal. Vocês formam um belo casal, e eu tenho certeza que James gosta disso.

Lily sorriu um pouco, me dando uma leve cotovelada. Eu ri.

- Ele é um idiota. E está querendo sempre sair comigo porque sou um desafio pra ele – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Não pense por esse lado. Talvez ele sempre esteja falando a verdade, e deve ser mesmo. Ele corre atrás de você a dois anos!

Ela não respondeu, parando um pouco de chorar apenas para secar as lágrimas.

- E quanto ao que você tinha dito antes... Primeiro, ele não é seu inimigo, ao contrário. Talvez você esteja apenas olhando o lado ruim dele, e isso está longe de estar certo. E segundo, quantas vezes as pessoas já comentaram sobre você? Principalmente sobre o coral? O segredo é ignorar isso completamente, e de uma vez por todas.

Conjurei um lenço pra Lily, e ela agradeceu, ao mesmo tempo que assentia.

- Agora... – me coloquei de pé, e estendi minha mão. – Vamos lá, garota. Levante essa cabeça e sorria.

Ela se pôs de pé e me encarou com aqueles olhos vermelhos e inchados. Segurei suas mãos.

- Cadê o sorriso? – insisti, ela sorriu, quase que riu.

- Pronto, agora vamos parar com drama – falei, tentando animá-la. – Você vai me prometer que vai falar com ele, conversar a respeito disso. Tentar... fazer tudo dar certo, se me entende.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Eu a olhei, reprovador.

- Lily... me prometa. Hoje é meu aniversário, prometa.

- Isso é chantagem – ela reclamou, mas acabou por sorrir.

- Que seja – dei de ombros. – Me promete?

Ela demorou um pouco, mas por fim sorriu novamente.

- Prometo.

- Muito bem, garota! – fiz um gesto da vitória, fazendo-a rir. – Nada mais de tristeza, ok?

- Ok – ela me abraçou com força, ainda dando leves fungadas. – Obrigada, Sean. Obrigada mesmo. Sinto muito por estragar seu aniversário com meus problemas.

- Não estragou nada – respondi.

Pois é, Lily pode até parecer uma mandona monitora-chefe por fora, assim como pensei quando a vi pela primeira vez. Mas disso eu tenho certeza que todo esse castelo nem desconfia: por dentro ela tem um coração sensível, puro e, além de tudo, apaixonado.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Você consegue entender a Lily? – perguntei a Alice, na mesa do café de quinta-feira. – Primeiro ela fica toda quieta e dá uma bronca na gente. Agora ela não desgruda mais de Sean.

- Dê um crédito, ele é super amigo dela também – Alice falou, abocanhando seu pudim. Ela abusava de todo seu apetite quando Franco não estava presente. Estava resolvendo alguma coisa de Herbologia com Sprout. Com coisa que quando eram apenas amigos ela não fazia isso! – E devem estar conversando sobre o número para Moreau.

- Nós também vamos participar do número, também merecemos saber.

- Deixa de ciúmes, Maria – Alice apertou minha bochecha, rindo. Grrr, odeio quando faziam isso. Aliás, quem gosta?

- Só estava comentando que nossa amiga está ficando louca – dei de ombros, voltando minha atenção a meus waffles.

- Oi, garotas – Dorcas chegou com vários papéis em mãos, sorrindo. – Alguma fofoca para eu publicar no jornal? Veja o tanto de cartas que já recebi! E ainda tem mais no meu dormitório.

- Quer apostar quanto que mais da metade deles estão xingando você? – Alice riu, mas Dorcas a ignorou.

- Vamos pegar uma carta dessas – ela pegou um pergaminho e desdobrou. – Hum, Érica Franklin, Corvinal, sexto ano. "Adorei sua ideia para o jornal! Li a primeira edição e mal posso esperar para a outra! As pessoas nunca me contavam o que acontecia, eu era sempre a última a saber, e você foi a solução. Meus três nuques já estão contados! Xoxo". O que você tinha dito mesmo, Alice querida?

- Afinal, que droga é essa de xoxo? – Alice perguntou intrigada, testa franzida.

- Coisa de trouxa – ela deu de ombros, passando os olhos pelas outras cartas. – Mas acho que é sinônimo de beijos. E agora Alice, vai continuar a dizer que todo mundo vai me mandar cartas xingando meu querido jornal?

Olhei para Alice para ver sua resposta, mas ela simplesmente olhava concentrada para um garoto que vinha entrando no salão, os livros debaixo do braço. Parecia bastante concentrada. E quando olhei quem era, minha mente voou já pensando no que Alice percebera.

- Maria! – ela exclamou estupefata, o que chamou a atenção de Dorcas imediatamente. – Aquele casaco! É idêntico ao que você chegou com ele naquele dia!

Dorcas me olhou com interesse, já prevendo malícia. Então o menino se virou, e uma expressão de choque tomou conta de seu rosto malicioso.

- Jason? – ela olhou direito para o garoto.

- Jason? – Alice riu, tapando a boca com a mão.

- Jason? – Dorcas repetiu, olhando para mim com um olhar assassino. Decidi me concentrar apenas em meu waffles; como sempre, mas não adiantou.

- O que você estava fazendo com o casaco de Jason? – Dorcas foi ficando nervosa. – O quê?

- Ele... me emprestou.

- Por que ele te emprestaria o casaco? – ela insistiu, ficando vermelha e abandonando completamente suas cartas. Apenas me encarava. – Vocês se odeiam!

- É... mas ele parou de me atormentar e...

- AH NÃO! – ela gritou, e muitas cabeças se viraram. Eu já previa um escândalo, e já estava prestes a pular pra debaixo da mesa, mas Dorcas percebeu que estava sendo observada então apenas sussurrou para mim. – Você é a garota que Jason está tentando impressionar?

- O quê? – arregalei os olhos. – Não!

- É, é sim! – ela arregalou os olhos completamente, respirando alto. – Bem que Emelina desconfiou!

- Dorcas, eu não... – falei depressa, olhando ao redor; por sorte, as pessoas já tinham parado de nos olhar.

- Eu pensava que você fosse minha amiga – ela balançou a cabeça, em uma mistura de decepção e desprezo. Começou a recolher suas cartas com certa fúria, e apontou o dedo para mim, ameaçadora. – Fique longe dele!

- O quê? Mas eu nem... – Dorcas não deu tempo de me responder, apenas saiu andando pra fora do salão principal, enquanto me deixava pra trás chocada.

Quando me virei para Alice, ela simplesmente segurava o riso.

- McKinnon me chamou pra conversar e dizer para pararmos de brigar porque ele está tentando impressionar essa tal garota. Eu estava com frio e ele me emprestou o casaco. Só isso – expliquei depressa.

Mas quem disse que isso me serviu de alguma coisa? Alice continuava com risinhos abafados pelo resto do dia, enquanto eu tinha que aguentar ela contar a história pra Lily, que com seu bom humor recuperado, apenas dava risinhos também.

Falsas e calhordas, isso é o que elas são.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

No meio de tantos problemas que eu já tinha que enfrentar – leia-se garotas revoltadas defendendo e raramente concordando comigo sobre Black, além de Beth -, ainda tinha que ouvir Dorcas reclamar de tudo. Passei minha quinta e sexta-feira tentando fazer meus deveres, mas Dorcas apenas não deixava, reclamando de tudo. Primeiro é de Emelina com Chapman, que agora não se largavam mais, e agora é que Maria é a garota do Jason. Não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas parece que os dois estão relacionando ou não sei, mas ela está fazendo de tudo pra ninguém saber disso. E tive que aguentar sermão quando eu disse "pra você ver como as coisas são, é assim que eu me sinto". Além de tudo, ela começou a bolar planos contra Maria, e me forçar a ajudar a responder as cartas do seu querido jornal. Francamente.

Ainda tinha que aguentar Beth e Black juntinhos, ela rindo de tudo o que ele falava e vice-versa. Não que eu me importe, mas sabe quando irrita? E sabe quando você tem certeza que tudo aquilo é pra te atingir?

Eu já estava começando a me arrepender de ter feito aquilo. Eu estava quase me sentindo culpada, com todas aquelas garotas falando e falando na minha cabeça. Era ótimo quando uma finalmente me parabenizava, mas era realmente raro. E minha cabeça ia explodir com isso, eu sentia. Fora meu estômago, que não queria aceitar nem os alimentos mais leves agora, traduzindo: sopa. Sopa todo dia, e isso estava me fazendo sentir péssima e enjoada. Dorcas não percebia isso, pois continuava com seus relatos do tanto que Maria era traíra. E Emelina mal conversava com a gente agora, só andava com Chapman. Só víamos ela no ensaio que fazíamos no auditório – liberados por Moreau para treinarmos nosso número. Lá eu não tinha paz, pois Dorcas agora jogava seu veneno pra Maria, queixando-se de tudo que ela fazia, sem ninguém – exceto eu, e talvez Alice e Lily – saber o porquê.

O que eu tinha esperança, porém, era o coral de sexta. Eu esperava que lá pelo menos acontecesse algo bom, já que era uma das poucas coisas que conseguiam me distrair um pouco. Mas não. Aquele foi um dos piores dias que aquele coral já teve.

Estávamos planejando e aquecendo a voz, o que sempre fazíamos naquela semana. A nossa dança estava ficando legal, e o número também. Sean estava bastante entusiasmado com isso, pois era uma música que ele gostava. Pelo menos isso de satisfatório.

Mas tudo foi por água abaixo, quando Black foi para o centro da sala, carregando com ele James e Remo. O silêncio dominou a sala, todos olhando intrigados para os três.

- Bom, nós garotos, exceto Sean, já decidimos o que cantar no nosso número – Black falou, sorridente. – É uma música da banda mais consagrada de todos os tempos. Kiss.

- Ainda bem que não está nesse número – ouvi Lily cochichar com Sean.

- Nossa música já está sendo planejada, mas antes queremos dar uma... amostra pra vocês – ele sorriu mais ainda, olhando diretamente para Beth. – Meus amigos toparam cantar comigo uma música dedicada a minha querida e adorada Beth.

Na verdade, os outros dois não pareciam muito contentes com isso. Eles haviam se encostado no piano, como se recuassem, e apenas Black continuava ali em pé, sorrindo bobamente. As garotas olharam para Beth, que sorria de satisfação.

Black fez um sinal para os músicos, e antes mesmo que eu previsse o que ele faria, começou a cantar.

"_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound"_

Ele olhava carinhosamente para Beth, mas no intervalo de alguns segundos, olhava diretamente para minha direção, como se debochasse. Meu choque foi crescendo aos poucos, enquanto ele cuspia na minha cara todas aquelas palavras, agora acompanhadas de James e Remo.

"_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh, Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do"_

As mãos foram ao alto, acompanhando a música. Apenas eu e Lily nos recusamos a fazê-lo, olhando descrente para aquela cena ridícula. Senti vontade de vomitar na hora em que Sirius puxou Beth do assento para cantar junto a ela.

"_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_'Cause me and the boys will be playin'_

_All night"_

A música finalizou, mas me recusei a bater palmas como os demais. É Sirius Black... Você teve sua vingança.

- Foi ótimo Sirius! – Moreau parabenizou da onde tinha se sentado. – Boa escolha.

- Obrigado, professor – ele sorriu, mais uma vez olhando de soslaio pra minha direção.

É, ele conseguiu. Naquele momento eu não sentia mais nada, somente aquela sensação de que, de repente, você havia se tornado um lixo.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Bela música no coral de hoje – ouvi uma voz, enquanto eu caminhava por um corredor deserto. Havia me perdido de Sirius, com certeza andando por aí com Beth. Quando me deparo, vejo Lily encostada em uma coluna próxima. Parecia reunir coragem para fazer outro comentário.

- Lily, o que faz aqui? – perguntei intrigado, me controlando para não fazer estupidez. Desde quando ela havia me beijado... Era como se eu quisesse mais, mas, infelizmente, não podia ter.

- Estava fazendo ronda. Acho que te vi andando por aí e decidi conversar – ela falou meio indecisa, desencostando-se da coluna e se aproximando, torcendo as mãos. – Eu sei que era pra você estar dormindo porque tem um jogo importante amanhã, mas eu precisava conversar com você.

Esperei, tentando olhar em outra direção enquanto isso.

- Prometi a Sean que faria isso, mas... Não sei por onde começar – ela suspirou.

- Se é pra perguntar se eu contei aquilo pra alguém, fique tranquila. Ninguém sabe. A não ser que você tenha contado – sorri.

- Não é sobre isso – ela falou nervosa. – Quero dizer, é sobre isso, mas não exatamente isso. Entendeu?

- Não – falei com sinceridade, e ela riu. Foi uma risada natural, que faz tempo que não via nela.

- Nem eu, mas não importa. Na verdade, eu...

- Aí está você, James! – Sirius chegou de mãos dadas com Beth, que ria. – E com a... Lily! Como vai?

- Vou bem, Sirius – ela mordeu o lábio, me lançando um olhar significativo.

- Er... Sirius? – alertei, mas ele estava tonto. Tonto demais, assim como Beth, que não parava de rir.

- Sirius, você bebeu? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Só um pouquinho – ele deu um passo pro lado, encostando-se na parede pra não meter a cara no chão. – É como o meu... o meu... Como é a palavra, doçura?

- Não sei – Beth gargalhou. – Você é tão engraçado, Six...

- Six? – eu e Lily perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Droga, Sirius! Tem jogo amanhã e você vai beber justo hoje, cachorro? – xinguei, apoiando-o.

- Foi por isso que eu bebi – ele falou na minha cara, um bafo horrível todas as bebidas possíveis misturadas vindas diretamente no meu rosto. – Pra dar sorte. Meu santuário da sorte. É isso.

- Santuário! – Beth gargalhou novamente, e pra que não caísse, Lily a segurou. – Essa foi boa, Six!

No final eu queria socar Sirius. Eu e Lily tivemos que carregar os dois bebuns até os respectivos dormitórios com o risco de sermos pegos por Filch, já que aqueles dois não paravam de berrar. No fim descobri que Remo e Pedro haviam armado uma confusão com Pirraça, e assim acabou distraindo o zelador. Pedi desculpas a Lily com o olhar antes de subirmos pelas escadas circulares, e ela apenas assentiu.

Enquanto Sirius roncava, depois de jogarmos um gelado balde de água em sua cama, fiquei me perguntando sobre o que Lily conversaria comigo naquela hora.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

_- Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... __Caught in a bad romance!_ – Sean apareceu quando a cortina se abriu, pra surpresa minha e dos garotos. – _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... Caught in a bad romance!_

Ele não estava caracterizado como a cantora, apenas usava um estilo parecido numa versão mais masculina. As outras garotas então surgiram, dessa vez caracterizadas. Eu achei realmente interessante isso, os jovens cada vez mais me surpreendendo. Os garotos pareciam aprovar, tanto que Sirius se empertigou mais na poltrona.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, Roma-ma_

_GaGa, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance"_

Alice apareceu cantando, o que fez Franco lançar um olhar de censura aos outros.

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your love"_

Depois veio Dorcas. Parecia mais desempenhada que nunca, com certeza com algum propósito em mente. Enquanto isso, Sean e as garotas dançavam lá atrás, usando e abusando de suas roupas.

"_I want your drama, the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the scene_

_I want your love, love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_(Love, love, love, I want your love)"_

E a que mais chamou a atenção: Sophie. Olhei para cada garoto do meu lado, e Sirius é o que mais boquiabriu-se. Usava um decotado e curto vestido com algumas parafernálias dignas de uma roupa da artista. E na hora de cantar, apontou justamente para ele.

"_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad, bad romance"_

A seguir os refrão foi tomado por algumas luzes, além da coreografia idêntica, e os versos liderados pela voz de Sean, Maria e Dorcas. As duas pareciam tensas no palco, como se disputassem algo.

Ou alguém...

"_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... Caught in a bad romance!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... Caught in a bad romance!"_

Depois Alice voltara a cantar. Seu vestido era um dos mais chamativos; no lugar do tecido, haviam bolhas. E ela estava completamente irreconhecível com uma peruca curta de fios brancos.

"_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it, move that think crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it, move that think crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it, move that think crazy_

_Walk walk passion baby_

_Work it, I'm a freak, baby"_

Outras também ganhavam destaque. Emelina com um suporte que não reconheci direito na cabeça, Lily e um óculos extravagante, acompanhado de um vestido todo esquisito, Maria com uma roupa cativante e cheia de brilhos, Dorcas com uma preta e colada e Beth, a mais carismática e com o vestido mais simples de todos. Mas isso não fazia diferença para Sirius.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't want to be friends_

_I don't want to be friends_

_I want your bad romance!"_

Eu estava completamente e absurdamente impressionado com aquela apresentação. Haviam caprichado realmente em tudo, de música a figurino, em poucos dias.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance"_

Maria e Dorcas cantavam no fundo, suas vozes completamente se encaixando, embora, as duas, não pareciam fazer o mesmo.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, Roma-ma_

_GaGa, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance"_

A música finalizou com o toque final da coreografia perfeitamente alinhado, e os garotos se colocaram de pé pra aplaudir. As meninas, no palco, abraçavam Sean e enchiam-lhe de beijos, exceto Dorcas e Maria, que haviam acabado de começar uma discussão.

- Agora entendi porque você pediu uma voz a mais nessa música! – Dorcas gritou, e todos pararam para ouvir.

- Deixa de ser louca, eu amo essa música e me mataria se ficasse só como voz de fundo! – Maria retrucou.

- Aham, vai nessa! Tudo por causa dele, não é? E por causa dele essa roupa cheia de brilhos! – e em um ato Dorcas puxou a barra do vestido de Maria, que fez um rasgo em sua barriga.

- Você é louca? – Maria exclamou chocada, escondendo com as mãos o buraco da roupa. – Por que está fazendo isso?

- Deixa de ser ingênua, falsa! – Dorcas exclamou, e continuou exclamando mesmo quando Beth, Emelina e Sophie a puxava para fora do auditório, em direção aos bastidores. Dava para escutar seus gritos mesmo assim.

Depois dos garotos começarem a comentar sobre o número enquanto saiam do auditório, e Alice, Lily e Sean ajudarem Maria com o vestido, decidi que por hoje já bastava, e era melhor fechar o auditório. Eu havia o aberto especialmente para que hoje, sábado, as garotas e Sean se apresentassem, aproveitando o entusiasmo do grupo com a vitória da Grifinória em cima da Corvinal no jogo da quadribol.

Quando eu caminhava em direção as portas, uma figura se materializou, batendo palmas que ecoavam pelo auditório vazio.

- Parabéns Moreau! Mais uma vez, com esses showzinhos ridículos entre seu clube, conseguiu causar a discórdia! - Stanley riu com malícia. – É impressionante. Você perdeu uma competição porque ficou enrolando com isso, e agora... Tudo outra vez.

- Stanley, me dê licença. Não estou com paciência com você e nem com sua insistência em dar palpites em como devo dirigir o meu coral. E se você não quiser que eu delate a Dumbledore que foi você que causou aquele incidente na gosma na primeira competição, dê o fora.

Ela sorriu abertamente por um tempo, então simplesmente levou as mãos ao alto e deu as costas, balançando o cabelo.

É muita cara de pau pra uma pessoa só.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

**Jornal da Dorcas**

As principais fofocas de Hogwarts!

Segunda Edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

"_Olá meus caros leitores! Se está lendo essa edição é porque você é realmente esperto (a), e obrigada a todas as cartas que me mandaram. As principais serão respondidas aqui no Cantinho da Dorcas. Obrigada a você que assinou, agora será informado de tudo o que acontece nesse castelo!_

_Vamos tratar agora do novo boato que anda rondando Hogwarts. Sirius Black, já citado na primeira edição, e Elizabeth (Beth) Cox, sétimo ano da Grifinória. Todo mundo já deve ter percebido que eles andam muito grudados ultimamente, nas refeições, nas aulas e nos corredores. Eu tive o imenso prazer de perguntar diretamente a eles se ambos estavam namorando, já que estavam se assumindo em público. "Somos apenas amigos" disse Black, com um sorriso e acompanhado de uma concordância de Cox. "Amigos muito íntimos e muito chegados". Vamos fingir que acreditamos. Porém não temos provas se isso é realmente um namoro, pois nunca os vi se agarrando por aí. Ainda. Se bem que tempos atrás eles saíram juntos para Hogsmeade, e lá sim, foram vistos realmente juntos. Isso não é de total choque, já que a maioria das garotas do castelo já passou por isso, como Sophie McKinnon disse naquela adorável discussão da biblioteca. Mas agora que Cox e Black alegam que são apenas amigos... Será? E quanto aos marotos? E a reação de McKinnon? Será que Black está se comportando depois da lição que ela deu nele, e assim focando-se apenas em Cox? E você leitor, o que acha? Mandem-me opiniões, e, claro, se avistarem Cox e Black aos beijos, será uma bomba!_

_Agora, voltando ao caso Potter-Evans, publicaremos aqui as principais cartas dos leitores sobre o assunto._

_**- Na minha opinião, eu acho que Evans é muito cabeça dura. Ela deveria dar uma chance para o Potter, já que ele insiste a tanto tempo! Afinal, quem é que fica anos correndo atrás da mesma pessoa? Só um doido apaixonado! - L. S.**_

_**- Eles ficam fofinhos juntos, só que Evans tem que ceder logo a ele! Se já saíram para Hogsmeade, porque não namoram logo? Caramba, que enrolação! – F. L.**_

_**- Se eles começarem a namorar vai ser o inferno, um quer chamar a atenção mais que o outro! Evans com seus gritos, Potter com suas azarações, francamente. Não teríamos mais sossego nesse castelo. Está bom como está, e Evans é boa demais para ele. – L. Q. R.**_

_**- Sempre soube que eles ficariam bem juntos, quem tanto briga no fundo é apaixonado! Eu sou prova disso, meu namorado e eu brigávamos todos os dias, mas eu transformei todo esse ódio em amor, e eles deveriam fazer o mesmo! – P. L.**_

_**- Acho eles um terrível casal. Potter é um maroto, jogador de quadribol e popular, o que ele tem em comum com a Evans? Nada! Ela é uma monitora-chefe chata e mandona, que está em um coral estúpido, e acabou por arrastá-lo junto, ele e Black! É muita cara de pau, e eu acredito menos nessa história de que os opostos de atraem, pura mentira. Preferia Potter com Louise Cooper, uma garota que eu já vi com ele se agarrando por aí nos corredores. É minha opinião definitiva. – V. G. **_

_Bomba! Quer dizer que Potter andou se agarrando por aí com a colega de quarto da Evans, sua querida e amada? Nada bom, Potter. Só espero que Evans não esteja lendo isso! E mais uma vez obrigado ao leitor (a) V. G. por essa fofoca quentíssima._

**Pergunte para Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Depois de receber milhares de cartas não só com opiniões, mas como também várias perguntas, decidi abrir uma nova sessão no Jornal da Dorcas, é o Pergunte para Dorcas. Tire suas dúvidas nesse espaço dedicado a tirar o pontinho de interrogação da cabeça de vocês!_

_**- Como Vance e Chapman podem estar namorando se ambos são de corais diferentes? Isso não prejudicaria a competição? – K. O.**_

_Nunca! Na minha opinião, eles são um casal bem fofo, mas que andam abusando demais desse romance. Quanto ao coral, nada prejudicará, sendo que um dos membros do coral da Grifinória, o mesmo que o de Vance, Sean McBouth, já era amigo de Chapman a muito mais tempo, e isso não prejudicou. E acho que ambos são fiéis demais a suas equipes para traí-las._

_**- Se tanto fala mal de Black, por que, como você mesmo publicara, a um tempo atrás você saiu com ele? – F. Q.**_

_Tempos remotos, muito tempo atrás. Eu era apenas uma das garotinhas vítimas de Black, por isso não sabia o traste que ele era. Considere isso como um exemplo para as outras._

_**- Pergunta pessoal. Quem você mais odeia nesse castelo? – L. M.**_

_Uma ótima pergunta! Minha lista está grande, confesso. Há tantas pessoas que não sabem o tanto que são irritantes! Mas eu tenho uma no meu topo. É ela: Maria MacDonald. Eu realmente pensava que ela era minha amiga, quando me traiu ao revelar que estava de olho em quem eu estou interessada (assunto pessoal). Além de que eu já estou cansada daquele olhar de peixe morto que ela tem, e aquele cabelo todo ressecado e desnutrido. Um horror. Como não posso odiar alguém com um cabelo como aquele, e uma falsidade pior ainda? Sem dúvidas, está no topo._

_Encerramos mais uma edição do Jornal da Dorcas! Continuem a me mandar corujas, e divulguem a assinatura do jornal! Não se esqueçam que quem não pagar em dia, não irá receber a edição em primeira mão! Lembrem-se: apenas três nuques._

_Obrigada por ler. Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes – redatora e atual coordenadora do jornal"._

- Aquela... Argh! – exclamei, terminando de ler o jornal, chocada. – Dorcas falou mal de mim no jornal!

- E você assinou ele? – Lily perguntou, de sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto comia seu cereal.

- Dorcas me obrigou na época que éramos amigas – fiz uma careta, ainda olhando incrédula para a folha. – Víbora! Eu não acredito que ela fez isso!

- Por isso eu nem assinei – Lily deu de ombros.

- Ela fala de você aqui... – comentei.

- Nem quero saber – Lily falou depressa.

- Eu não acredito, como ela pode fazer isso? – eu ainda estava raivosa. Não acredito! – Escute isso. "Há tantas pessoas que não sabem o tanto que são irritantes! Mas eu tenho uma no meu topo. É ela: Maria MacDonald. Eu realmente pensava que ela era minha amiga, quando me traiu ao revelar que estava de olho em quem eu estou interessada (assunto pessoal)." Ela é louca! Eu nem estou interessada no McKinnon!

- É o que o ciúmes faz com a pessoa – Lily riu.

- Ciúmes. Se ao menos eu realmente estivesse interessada nele! Mas eu não estou – amassei o jornal e joguei-o dentro da minha mochila. – Ela vai ver só... Quando eu me encontrar com ela...

- Mas não negue que foi estranho você estar com o casaco do Jason. Acho que ela tirou conclusões precipitadas, e deu nisso.

- Eu já expliquei sobre o casaco – revirei os olhos. – Droga!

Dorcas, Dorcas, Dorcas. Eu realmente não queria brigar com você, mas, pelo jeito, vai ser realmente necessário.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Eu e as garotas estávamos novamente no auditório, mas apenas como plateia dessa vez, esperando os garotos. Sean e as outras garotas conversavam animadas com Moreau, dando-lhe algumas ideias. Enquanto isso eu conversava com Emelina. Ultimamente eu conversava muito com ela, pois agora tínhamos um assunto em comum: namorados. Ela falava maravilhas do dela, e eu do meu. Era realmente animador quando tinha alguém em comum pra falar isso, o que Maria e Lily agora vivem reclamando. Quando elas finalmente namorarem Jason e James aí sim vão me entender.

Ouvimos, então, um grito vindo detrás da cortina, e ficamos atentas, até elas se abrirem e a música começar, revelando os garotos...

"_Well, the night's begun and you want some fun_

_Do you think you're gonna find it _

_(think you're gonna find it)_

_You got to treat yourself like number one_

_Do you need to be reminded _

_(need to be reminded)"_

James cantava, o que foi hilário. Eles estavam também caracterizados, com aquelas maquiagens do Kiss e as roupas esquisitas. Franco então... todo panda. Mas fofo. Eles fingiam tocar instrumentos, exceto por Sirius e Jason, que haviam dado a seus violões um enfeite que os deixava parecidos com um guitarra. Depois Remo cantou, dançando e deixando claro que era contra sua vontade. Nós ríamos e gritávamos, enquanto assistia os garotos.

"_It doesn't matter what you do or say_

_Just forget the things that you've been told_

_We can't do it any other way_

_Everybody's got to rock and roll, whoo, oh, oh"_

Sirius era o pior. Era o que mais dançava, e rebolava. Alguém esqueceu de o lembrar que Kiss é uma banda de rock, e não de funk.

"_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud!_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud!"_

Beth era a que mais gritava, e eu agradecia que o auditório ficava nas masmorras; qualquer um ia pensar que ali era uma amostra do hospício. Sophie e Lily quase não gritavam.

"_If you don't feel good, there's a way you could_

_Don't sit there broken hearted_

_(sit there broken hearted)_

_Call all your friends in the neighborhood_

_And get the party started _

_(get the party started)_

_Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise_

_They're too old to really understand_

_You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys_

_'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah"_

Dorcas e Maria travaram uma discussão enquanto eles cantavam a última parte da música; Jason estava envolvido, pelo que eu pude perceber. Dorcas parecia achar que Maria gritava pra ele.

"_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud!"_

- Pare de inventar coisas, eu não estou interessada nele!

- Eu sei que está, deixe de mentir! E fique longe dele!

- Você está completamente louca! Como pode ser capaz de postar aquilo no seu jornal sem ao menos escutar a minha versão da história do casaco?

- E precisa? Tudo indica que voce está de olho nele! Sua traidora!

- Cale a boca, Dorcas! Você não sabe de nada!

"_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_You've got to have a party_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Turn it up louder_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Everybody shout it now!"_

- Agora você admite, não é?

- O quê? Não estou admitindo nada! Somente me escute, EU NÃO GOSTO DELE!

- MENTIROSA!

- MALUCA!

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Oh yeah_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Hear it gettin' louder_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_And everybody shout it now_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud"_

A última nota da música foi finalizada ao mesmo tempo que um estalo forte ecoou no auditório. Dorcas estava caída no chão, enquanto Maria arregalava os olhos.

- Viu! Ela está doida por ele! Tanto é que me bateu! – Dorcas se levantava, vermelha de fúria.

- Eu não te bati, garota! Ficou louca? – Maria parecia aterrorizada.

- Me bateu sim!

- Você se jogou no chão, batendo as mãos! – Maria se defendeu; os garotos, que esperavam aplausos, nunca esperariam por aquilo. Nem as garotas.

- Vamos parar com essa briga agora! – Moreau gritou. – Maria, por que fez isso?

- Eu não fiz nada! Ela se jogou no chão! Ela simulou! E ela que começou essa briga sem sentido, ela é completamente doida! – Maria se defendia.

- Já chega – Moreau suspirou impaciente. – As duas, parem com essa discussão. Não quero ser obrigado a manda-las para a diretoria.

Elas se encaram por um tempo, bufando, mas por fim sentaram uma completamente longe da outra, os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada.

- Agora sim – Moreau sorriu. – Palmas aos garotos!

Ainda perdidas, obedecemos. Eles fizeram a reverência no palco.

- Bom, pessoal, como posso dizer? – ele pareceu satisfeito. – Vocês foram incríveis, nos dois números!

- Então podemos escolher a música? – Lily perguntou.

- Podem – ele concordou, e comemoramos. – Mas com uma condição. Ou melhor, duas.

- O quê? – perguntamos, ainda agitados.

- Vocês vão fazer um número pra mim alternadamente, mas dessa vez juntos. Vocês podem preparar, e até mesmo eu – ele sorriu, contente com a ideia. – E a outra condição. Vocês escolherão a música, mas só dessa vez. Desse jeito vou perder minha função nesse coral.

- Mas nem opinarmos poderemos mais? – Jason falou.

- Claro – Moreau assentiu. – Então, o que acham?

- Feito – concordei junto aos outros.

Depois corri a separar Maria de Dorcas, antes que acarretasse em briga de novo. Eu ainda não entendia o porque de toda essa discussão, mas mesmo assim era muito desconfortável. Ela insistia que não tinha espalmado Dorcas naquela hora, mas ninguém sabia. Todos prestavam atenção apenas ao número.

Mas eu vi que Maria ficou muito quieta depois disso. Era quase inacreditável que apenas Dorcas faria ela admitir que sempre teve uma quedinha por Jason.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Maria ainda ia me pagar. Depois de todas as fofocas e conversas compartilhadas, ela ainda teve coragem de se aproximar de Jason? De fazer com que ele queira impressioná-la? Era realmente um desaforo.

Eu sabia que ela estava já pagando, mas não era nem o começo. Eu via todos os meus leitores cochicharem e apontarem para ela, e eu via ela ficar com raiva. Isso é o que eu queria. Ela tinha que admitir isso de uma vez por todas, ao invés de ficar escondendo e fingindo a boazinha.

Sophie me repreendia, mas eu não estava nem aí. Emelina também não ligava muito, apenas queria falar do namorado. Francamente, isso já estava cansando demais.

- Dorcas...

- Não quero saber sobre nada do Chapman, não quero saber onde ele estudou, o que ele fez hoje, o prato preferido dele, a cor da cueca dele, nada – cortei, impaciente. Ainda tinha que terminar os deveres, ler todas as cartas dos meus leitores e dar um jeito de Maria pagar.

- Não era sobre isso que eu ia falar – Lina corou rapidamente.

- Sobre o que então?

- Sophie.

- O que tem ela? – perguntei, ainda aborrecida. – Se for porque ela está toda esquisita depois do que aconteceu com Black, eu já estou sabendo.

- Não é sobre isso. Exatamente – ela franziu a testa. – Sabe, eu posso estar namorando, mas eu percebo as coisas ainda, tá?

- Continue – falei.

- Não percebeu como ela está? Meio pálida, muitas olheiras, magra demais – Emelina sussurrou. – Principalmente isso, muito magra.

- Magra do jeito que muita garota queria estar – falei. – Está com inveja, por acaso?

- Longe disso. Ela está quase anoréxica, dá até pra ver seus ossos agora. Está pálida, mal se alimenta. Temos que falar com ela – Emelina disse.

- Fale você, tenho muita coisa pra fazer – falei, então avistei Maria entrar no salão principal, e sentar-se ao lado de Lily, que conversava com Sean. – Muita coisa mesmo.

Me levantei, ouvindo Emelina perguntar aonde eu estava indo. Caminhei até me aproximar o suficiente de Maria.

- Então, vai admitir? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e ela se sobressaltou.

- Sai daqui Dorcas, antes que eu perca a cabeça – ela falou irritada, virando a cara.

- Fale Maria – comecei a persuadi-la, enquanto Lily se afastava um pouco do banco. – Fale, eu sei que é você. Por que ao menos não cria vergonha na cara e diz? Você é covarde suficiente pra isso, não tem coragem de dizer, ou vai ficar aí, escondendo esse sentimento no seu coração? Por que não para de mentir e diz logo...

Ela não respondeu, mas vi que havia começado a tremer. Eu estava quase lá.

- Vamos Maria, minha querida amiga traíra. Eu sei que é você, eu sei o que você sente, vamos lá, me diga...

Maria bateu as mãos na mesa, e se levantou, o que fez todas as cabeças virarem para ela. Ela ficou cabeça a cabeça comigo, enquanto eu soltava um sorriso de vitória.

- QUER SABER, EU POSSO MUITO BEM SER A GAROTA MISTERIOSA DO JASON! MAS E QUANTO VOCÊ? ELE NUNCA VAI SEQUER CHEGAR PERTO! POR QUE VOCÊ É UMA CHATA, IRRITANTE, FOFOQUEIRA E ALÉM DE TUDO, ESSE CABELO ESTILO SLASH NÃO É NENHUM UM POUCO CHAMATIVO!

Gritou comigo.

Revelou que gosta do Jason.

Me esnobou.

Me chamou de chata, irritante.

E criticou o meu cabelo. Meu precioso cabelo.

Ela pediu pra morrer.

- Ele é meu! Pode tirar seus olhos remelentos de cima dele, sua cópia mal feita da Yoko Ono! – rosnei para não gritar, meu peito subindo e descendo ao modo que eu respirava depressa.

- Ok, sua mulambenta! É o que veremos! – ela rosnou também, e voltou a se sentar, ignorando o silêncio do salão principal.

Me chamou de mulambenta. Eu nem sabia o que era isso direito, mas eu sabia que não era bom, por isso era mais que uma batalha.

Era uma guerra.

Peguei todo o espaguete do prato da Lily, mal importando que aquilo sujaria minhas lindas mãos, e derrabei sobre sua cabeça. As pessoas que assistiam ofegaram, enquanto Maria gritava de choque.

- Você é louca? – ela gritou, chocada, enquanto o macarrão descia pelo seu rosto.

A seguir, ela pegou uma enorme tigela de caldo de galinha, despejando-o em cima de mim. Lily ofegou, junto a Sean.

Depois eu joguei-lhe um prato de batatas, e ela um de salada. Depois eu a lambuzei com um ensopado, e ela com mais macarrão.

Então eu ouvi um grito estridente, e foi quando todo mundo decidiu pegar o que tinha a frente e jogar no mais próximo. Foi o caos, mas eu não estava interessada, apenas queria acertar Maria com minha arma de suco de abóbora e minha bomba de arroz. Pessoas escorregavam no meio dos ovos, garotas desesperadas corriam pra debaixo da mesa; vi James puxar Lily, que puxou Sean, mas James levou um pedaço de torta na cara, e foi revidar e acabou que Lily também foi atingida e eles continuaram na guerra. O chão era banhado por todos os tipos de doces e recheios, enquanto pessoas se atacavam pra pegar mais comida e jogá-la. Eram gritos, escorregões, risadas infinitas, até um grito alto e penetrante encher o salão.

- CHEGA! – a voz aumentada de McGonagall nos fez parar. Todo mundo estava numa situação crítica, macarrão, bolo e comidas misturadas no rosto, no cabelo e nas vestes. McGonagall caminhou entre nós, com uma cara assassina.

Olhou ao redor, observando nossa situação, enquanto respirávamos alto esperando pela bronca.

- Quem começou isso? – perguntou simplesmente, e vários dedos apontavam pra mim e Maria, acusatoriamente.

- Professora, tinha um Jason envolvido na discussão delas também! – um menino da Sonserina dedurou.

- Jason, que Jason? – ela perguntou, olhando para nós. Apenas não respondemos, esperando que alguém dissesse.

- É o McKinnon – algum ser idiota e muito obtuso dedurou.

- Sendo assim... os três. Me acompanhem – ela falou carrancuda. – E quero todo mundo limpando toda essa sujeira. Sem magia.

Entre os protestos, segui até que contente a professora pra fora dali. Jason se juntou a nós ainda surpreso por ter que nos acompanhar. Maria parecia mais nervosa que o normal, mas, pelo menos eu tinha tirado a verdade dela.

Agora era um jogo de vida ou morte.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Foi totalmente desconfortável ter que limpar o salão inteiro, ouvindo todo mundo reclamar e xingar Maria, Dorcas e Jason, que, a essas horas, devem estar se encrencando na sala de Dumbledore.

Depois de muita limpeza, o que ocupou o dia inteiro fazendo com que perdêssemos o resto das aulas, fui sozinha para o dormitório, levando a mochila de Maria, que ainda não havia voltado da diretoria. Alice saiu por aí com Emelina, e Sophie nem presente estava. Cheguei ao dormitório, joguei nossos materiais na cama e tomei finalmente meu delicioso banho pra tirar toda aquela comida. Tinha tudo o que podia se imaginar no meu cabelo, até achei uma cereja de algum bolo recheado...

Não pense em comida, Lily. Lembre-se do seu regime. Terminei meu banho, conseguindo com êxito retirar aquele cheiro insuportável e saí de lá esperando me encontrar com as garotas, mas nenhuma estava presente. De novo.

Decidi estudar, mas então vi um papel amassado no centro do quarto, me perguntando se alguém teria entrado lá e jogado. Quando desamassei, porém, reconheci o exemplar do Jornal da Dorcas, que havia caído da mochila da Maria quando a joguei na cama.

Só por curiosidade, peguei e li. Não tinha outra coisa pra fazer mesmo, e eu já estava cansada de estudar.

A medida que eu fui lendo, mais eu concordava com Maria quando ela diz que Dorcas é louca. Ainda mais com aquelas cartas falando de mim e de James. Francamente...

...

Parei minha leitura de súbito, quando li a última carta de um leitor qualquer. "Acho eles um terrível casal. Potter é um maroto, jogador de quadribol e popular, o que ele tem em comum com a Evans? Nada! Ela é uma monitora-chefe chata e mandona, que está em um coral estúpido, e acabou por arrastá-lo junto, ele e Black! É muita cara de pau, e eu acredito menos nessa história de que os opostos de atraem, pura mentira. Preferia Potter com Louise Cooper, uma garota que eu já vi com ele se agarrando por aí nos corredores. É minha opinião definitiva."

"Preferia Potter com Louise Cooper, uma garota que eu já vi com ele se agarrando por aí nos corredores..."

"Potter... Louise Cooper... se agarrando por aí..."

"Bomba! Quer dizer que Potter andou se agarrando por aí com a colega de quarto da Evans, sua querida e amada? Nada bom, Potter. Só espero que Evans não esteja lendo isso!"

Não me dei o trabalho de terminar a leitura. Segurei o papel firmemente em mãos e saí correndo pra fora do dormitório, um aperto desconfortável no coração fazendo com que eu andasse mais depressa do que pretendia.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Depois de muita bronca, muita mesmo, e depois de uma lista de detenções, graças a Merlim separadas, eu ainda estava lá. Dumbledore não dizia nada, apenas observava com a expressão neutra. McGonagall, depois da falação, enfim perguntou.

- Agora posso saber por que vocês causaram aquilo?

Eu e Dorcas desatamos a tentar explicar ao mesmo tempo, eu a xingava, ela me xingava, até McGonagall interromper nossas vozes alteradas.

- Senhor McKinnon, nos explique – ela pediu.

- Sinceramente, professora? – ele falou com a voz baixa. – Eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

- Nós estávamos brigando por causa dele, mesmo contra minha vontade – expliquei com raiva.

- Então não é necessário que o senhor McKinnon seja punido – Dumbledore finalmente falou, e McGonagall concordou.

- Assim, as duas já tem suas ocupações como eu havia determinado – McGonagall disse, autoritária. – Agora, uma de cada vez, me explica o que aconteceu. Senhorita MacDonald?

- Dorcas fica inventando histórias...

- Eu não inventei.

- ... e me xingou no jornal dela por nenhum motivo! Ela não me escuta e... – parei de súbito, olhando desafiadora para Dorcas, a ideia entrando feito um jato na minha cabeça. – Professor Dumbledore, já que estamos aqui, eu posso pedir uma coisa?

Dorcas franziu a testa, tentando adivinhar o que eu diria.

- Posso ter minha própria coluna no jornal da escola?

Dorcas exclamou, meio engasgada e chocada.

- QUÊ? Nem pensar, não quero saber! O jornal é meu, professor! Jornal da Dorcas, o próprio nome diz!

Dumbledore apenas sorriu.

- Acho que considerarei o pedido da senhorita MacDonald, afinal, todo mundo tem que ter a sua chance.

Fiz um gesto de vitória, enquanto Dorcas abria a boca para protestar, mal acreditando. Ia protestar, mas Jason interrompeu.

- Então eu posso ter minha coluna também? – perguntou. Dessa vez Dorcas quase desmaiou, e eu apenas o observei. – Gosto de escrever.

Dumbledore assentiu novamente, como se divertisse com a situação. McGonagall suspirou.

- Tudo bem, agora voltando ao assunto da guerrinha de comida hoje, posso saber o motivo exato?

- Maria está de olho em Jason, mas ele já é meu – Dorcas falou, e eu bufei.

- Eu não sou seu! – ele exclamou, no que eu abafei uma risada. Dorcas me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Então tudo isso foi por uma briguinha adolescente? – McGonagall parecia incrédula, e eu assenti.

Devo dizer que eu podia concordar com ela que foi a coisa mais estúpida que aconteceu naquela escola? Não, não precisa.

Quando saímos da sala de Dumbledore finalmente, Jason apenas olhou para nós, desaprovando com um balançar de cabeça, e seguiu em frente, nos deixando pra trás.

- Você ouviu. Ele não é seu – zombei.

- Mas agora eu sei que você gosta dele, não gosta? – ela desafiou, me olhando com desprezo.

- Sim, eu gosto – confirmei. Droga, eu confirmei. Eu gosto do Jason. Eu gosto do Jason! Era a primeira vez que eu gostava de alguém naquele castelo assim, de verdade! Era meio estranho admitir isso, mas era. E agora Dorcas ria desdenhosa.

- Ruim pra você, querida. Péssimo – ela disse. – Pois se ele não ficar comigo, ele não fica com mais ninguém. Muito menos com você.

- E nem com você – lembrei-a.

- Ele é meu sim. Ou, pelo menos, vai ser.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito vamos tentar, não é? – falei com um sorriso malicioso. – Agora nós três somos do mesmo jornal, somos colegas.

Dorcas bufou com raiva.

- E agora que o jornal não é mais Jornal da Dorcas, temos que pensar em outro nome – continuei. – O que você sugere, companheira?

Ela fez uma expressão de nojo.

- Que tal, Jornal da Dorcas, do seu garoto e de uma intrusa idiota?

- Que tal Jornal da Dorcas, da Maria e do Jason?

- Não quero misturar meu nome com o seu – ela sorriu falsamente.

- Os sobrenomes, talvez? Jornal da Meadowes, MacDonald e McKinnon?

- Nem pensar – ela negou, altura em que tínhamos chegado ao buraco do retrato.

- Já sei. Podemos simplificar – eu estava me divertindo com seu desagrado. – Jornal MacMcMea?

- MacMc o quê? Que droga de nome é esse? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Saiu criativo. Vou perguntar para Jason se ele aprova.

- O quê? Você não vai falar com ele!

Entramos na sala comunal, ganhando olhares de desagrado, o que ignoramos. Achamos Jason e contamos, Dorcas negando até o último segundo. No final ele aceitou, achando tudo meio engraçado. Pois é, tenho certeza que ele fez isso justamente pra contrariar Dorcas.

MacMcMea. Esse jornal ainda ia dar o que falar. Dependendo de mim.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Eu andava a esmo por um corredor vazio, entediado. Sirius, como sempre, estava por aí com Beth, Aluado estudava, e como eu não tinha outra coisa pra fazer, apenas fiquei andando por aí. Era meu passatempo, andar pelos corredores e passar pelos caminhos secretos.

Estava tudo tranquilo, até eu ouvir gritarem meu nome

- James! – ouvi quando eu estava prestes a virar o corredor. Era Lily, o que me deixou intrigado. Ela, então, veio correndo a minha direção, e quanto mais se aproximava, mais eu previa problemas.

Quando chegou perto o bastante, começou a me socar. A me socar! Sem nenhum motivo! Sinceramente, as garotas desse castelo estavam enlouquecendo. Lily socava meu peito o máximo que podia, soluçando pelas lágrimas que rolavam em seu rosto.

- Ai, Lily! Ai, para com isso! – tentei me esquivar, então segurei seus pulsos com força. – O que aconteceu? Por que está agindo assim?

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou com raiva, soltando-se do meu aperto e estendendo um papel que segurava, até eu reconhecer o Jornal da Dorcas. Ah, isso. – Quer que eu leia o que está escrito aqui pra você?

- O quê...?

- Leitora V.G. – começou, lendo com fúria. – "Preferia Potter com Louise Cooper, uma garota que eu já vi com ele se agarrando por aí nos corredores."

Minha boca foi se abrindo aos poucos. Ops. Isso não.

- Com Louise? Você... você ficou com Louise? – ela perguntou erguendo o jornal, deixando os ombros caírem.

- Lily, não dê atenção a isso! – exclamei, visivelmente deixando ela perceber que eu não tinha mais o que dizer. – Eu... eu até tinha esquecido...

- Tinha se esquecido? – falou furiosa, soluçando de incredulidade. – Então você é igual ao Sirius, beija tantas garotas que acaba se esquecendo?

- Não... – tentei responder.

- Então você vai se esquecer que nos beijamos também? E aí vou ter que fazer o mesmo que Sophie fez a ele, é isso? – sua voz se alterou, a voz ficando cada vez mais rouca.

- Não, é claro que não! Lily... – me aproximei, mas ela deu um passo pra trás.

- Não – falou, engolindo em seco, um desprezo nos olhos que chegava a doer. – Não se aproxima. Não fala mais comigo, e nem tente. Por favor.

- Mas eu...

- Por favor – ela pediu baixinho, sem me encarar, e sem dizer mais nada saiu correndo, quase derrubando um grupo de calouros que passavam por ali.

Só não fiquei ali por mais tempo, ainda absorvendo o que tinha acontecido, porque Madame Nora apareceu, senão eu ficaria por lá muito tempo.

Tempo suficiente para definhar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

"_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine"_

Nem prestei atenção em como essa música começou, mas lá estava Maria e Dorcas em pé no meio da sala, se matando com os olhos.

Maria parecia se controlar de verdade para não dar um tapa em Dorcas ao cantar.

"_I think it's time we got this straight_

_Let's sit and talk face to face_

_There is no way you could mistake_

_Him for your man are you insane"_

Dorcas estava pior. Francamente, justo essas duas tinham que armar barraco, e gostar da mesma pessoa? Acho que não vamos dormir em paz nunca mais.

"_You see I know that you may be_

_Just be jealous of me_

_Cuz you're blind if you can't see_

_But my love is all it took"_

Todo mundo parecia entediado, já acostumados com a discussão dessas duas. Em música não fazia muita diferença. Só tenho pena de Jason, que parecia perdido quanto a isso. Eu só torcia pra que todos esquecessem que eu estava ali. Ultimamente nem conversa eu queria mais, apenas com Sean, que nem sempre estava "disponível", por causa de seus NOM's. Por isso tentei fazer o mesmo, apenas estudando para os NIEM's. Estudar para mim era o remédio para o estresse.

"_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine"_

Dava pra sentir a onda de ódio das duas a cada palavra que elas cantavam. Dava pra ouvir a impaciência de Moreau. Dava pra sentir o olhar de James em mim... Bom, pelo menos ele tinha parado de tentar falar comigo, como eu havia pedido.

"_You can't destroy this love I found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel"_

Ouvi o alto suspiro de John, quase como dissesse as duas que já chega. Mas nada interrompia aquele momento delas, nem com reza braba.

"_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine"_

- Já acabou? – Alice, que havia deitado no ombro de Franco, perguntou bocejando.

- Tá quase – respondi.

_- Not yours!_

_- But mine!_

_- Not yours!_

_- But mine!_

_- Not yours!_

_- But mine!_

"_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine!"_

Nesse vai-e-vem de versos, a música nem tinha acabado quando Maria grudou nos cabelos de Dorcas, que fizera os mesmo. Dorcas derrubou Maria no chão, mas ela foi mais esperta e a virou, fazendo com que batesse as costas na quina do piano. Dorcas então segurou Maria pelo cabelo e bateu com sua cabeça no chão.

Aí me perguntam porque ninguém reagiu. É porque era a sexta vez que isso acontecia no dia. Quando Maria ameaçou morder o braço de Dorcas, Moreau fez um sinal para os garotos, que suspiraram e foram socorrê-las.

- Pessoal, espero que estejam já pensando na competição de domingo – Moreau falou, enquanto os garotos as separavam. – Já tem algumas ideias em mente?

- Queremos uma música bem agitada e pop – Alice disse, entusiasmada. – E muita dança também. Queremos é agitar bastante, por isso vamos cantar apenas uma música pra que a plateia não tenha que ficar sentando e levantando depois.

- Mas o importante não é a plateia, são os jurados – Dorcas falou, recuperada da pequena briga enquanto acariciava as costas.

- Acho que eles levam em conta a reação da plateia – Alice deu de ombros.

- Fico satisfeito então. É melhor se apressarem, recomendo – Moreau falou, colocando-se de pé. – Então... Vamos aquecer a voz?

Não tínhamos outra escolha, tínhamos?

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

**MacMcMea Jornal**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Terceira Edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

"_É com muito desgosto e realmente muita tristeza que informo-lhes, meus leitores tão fiéis, que meu jornal foi tomado por dois intrusos que nunca foram convidados a fazer colunas por aqui. Mas eu não desisti, continuei completamente fiel, ainda trazendo-lhes aos ouvidos – ou melhor, aos olhos - as fofocas de Hogwarts. Só peço que tenham paciência com os novos colunistas (menos com MacDonald, se quiser assassiná-la eu deixo), e aproveitem apenas a minha coluna._

_Vamos falar dos babados da semana. Após confessar sua atração por Jason McKinnon, lindo e sexy do sexto ano da Grifinória, colunista do MacMcMea (ignorem o nome, por favor), Maria MacDonald, safada e peçonhenta do sétimo ano, retardada e estúpida da Grifinória, também irritantemente colunista de jornal, muitas garotas pareceram se importar mais ainda com o garoto, que desde o começo do ano vem tirando suspiros de garotas por toda parte. Mas fiquem longe dele, ele é meu._

_Pulando essa parte desconfortável, falaremos da próxima competição do coral que teremos, e será no próximo sábado. As equipes podem até estar se preparando, mas tenham certeza que a frieza entre os participantes podem marcar essa competição. Foram vistos, discutindo num corredor perto do Salão Principal, Remo Lupin e Benjamin Chapman. Será que nossa querida Emelina Vance está envolvida? Tudo indica que sim, talvez uma crise de ciúmes! Já que Lupin já fora contestado como novo namorado da mesma, e agora ele discute com o atual namorado dela? Estranho, não? Mandem-me opiniões._

_Um casal muito fofinho que está dando o que falar é Alice Brown, sétimo ano da Grifinória, e Franco Longbottom, sétimo ano da Grifinória também. Eles começaram a namorar faz um tempo, por isso muitos pediram para que eu mencionasse por aqui. E quanto ao casal Clack? Quem não entendeu foi a mistura de Cox com Black. Eles estão ainda grudados, mas nada de beijos. Será mesmo que estão apenas amigos? E quanto ao boato que por esses dias eles foram vistos bêbados, juntos, por aí? Quando se está bêbado com certeza alguma coisa acontece, certo?_

_[Esse parágrafo foi dedicado a insultar Maria MacDonald, mas a mesma retirou da minha coluna]_

_Vamos falar então do casal Pevans (novamente, mistura de sobrenomes; você verá muito disso por aqui). Por enquanto nada, mas eu percebi o comportamento frio entre eles. O que pode ter acontecido? Me mandem opiniões e fofocas, quero saber de tudo!_

_Agora a bomba da semana. Você, do sétimo ano e de qualquer casa, receberá via correio-coruja um convite para a festa anual dos Marotos! Isso mesmo, os marotos estão organizando a festa, não se sabe quando ou em que horário – estará no convite. Eu já recebi o meu, e vocês? Mandem-me cartas. Apenas quem obter o convite terá acesso a festa, e feitiços de verificação contra cópias serão usados. Pra baixo do sétimo ano não entra._

_Essa festa vai ser um suporte para mais fofocas bombásticas aqui no nosso jornal!_

_Cantinho do leitor:_

_**- Eu só queria dizer que eu sou realmente muito corajosa para continuar a ler esse jornal depois de ficar dois dias com dor nas costas por ter que limpar o salão, sem mágica, por causa daquela bendita guerra de comida – H. L.**_

_**- Eu só queria que Evans e Potter ficassem juntos. E Meadowes e McKinnon também. MacDonald é uma sem sal, mandona, briguenta, parece um homem vestido de mulher, francamente! – S. O.**_

_**- Maria MacDonald é uma nojenta pura, e eu quero distância daquela menina. Ela me apavora – D. M.**_

_**- Bem que uma pedra enorme podia cair bem em cima da cabeça de MacDonald, talvez assim ela aprenderia a não trair as amigas e a não se meter na vida dos outros – D. M.**_

**Pergunte para Dorcas **

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Sintam o poder, sou a única colunista do MMM (prefiro assim) a ter duas colunas! Claro, eu o fundei, mais que merecia isso. _

_Então vamos a perguntas!_

_**- O que você vê em Jason McKinnon? Ele é tão insignificante pra você! – P. W.**_

_Seu comentário foi muito fofo, mas eu vejo tudo nele. Beleza, dinheiro e caráter, quer mais que isso?_

_**- Você é amiga de Evans? Nunca as vejo juntas. – L. L.**_

_Não me dou muito bem com ela. Não gosto de pessoas mandonas e que não arrumam o cabelo direito. Portanto não é alguém que Dorcas Meadowes costuma andar acompanhada._

_**- Quantos garotos dessa escola você já beijou? – B. Y.**_

_Pergunta bem interessante, mas sinto muito. Pessoal demais para publicar por aqui._

_**- Eu não aguento mais você e Maria brigarem! Todo dia, toda hora! Não dá pra dar uma trégua? – E. V.**_

_Emelina meu bem, eu sei que é você. E não, ela me traiu, e tentou tirar de mim uma coisa valiosa demais, assim teremos que brigar até alguém jogar a toalha._

_**- Como pode ser tão ridícula a ponto de achar que Jason é seu? Ele já disse na sua cara que ele não é seu! – M. M.**_

_MacDonald, pouparei responder porque é você que está perguntando._

_**- Qual o segredo de ser popular? – P. P.**_

_Simples. Seja meu amigo. Mas você não vai querer ser meu amigo se não é bonito, ou se não é rico. Fica a dica._

_Encerramos por hoje minha parte do jornal. Continuem a me mandar corujas, e podem jogar fora o jornal, a partir daqui não terá nada mais de interessante, acredite._

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes – a pessoa mais importante desse jornal."_

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Minha estreia nesse jornal. Primeiro eu queria agradecer a minha mãe, que é conhecida do Ministro da Magia e que com certeza mostrou esse exemplar a ele. Segundo a Dorcas Meadowes, minha fiel amiga, que me concedeu de bom grado essa coluna por aqui. E terceiro meus amigos do coral, que foram alguns dos que responderam a questão de hoje._

_- __**O que você acha de Dorcas Meadowes?**_

_Irritante. Ela me odeia, mesmo que eu não tenha feito nada a ela, como se interessado no menino que ela gosta, por exemplo. De qualquer forma, eu nem sei como ela consegue suportar ela mesma – Lílian Evans._

_Meadowes? Só tenho uma palavra pra resumi-la: inferno – James Potter._

_Faço a única palavra de Pontas a minha. Ah, e mais algumas: PARE DE ME CITAR NO SEU CANTINHO IDIOTA! – Sirius Black._

_Briguenta. Ama chamar a atenção e diz que nós é que fazemos isso! Caramba, ela não se enxerga? – Alice Brown._

_Nada contra. Nem a favor – Franco Longbottom._

_Uma ótima cantora, mas um temperamento difícil – David Moreau._

_Falta de homem – Beth Cox._

_Não vou nem responder – Jason McKinnon._

_Amo ela. Minha musa – Barão Sangrento._

_Aquela que é descendente do Slash? Conheço, e não vou com a cara. – Pirraça._

_Uma garota encantadora quando quer. Me avisem quando ela finalmente quiser – Nick Quase Sem Cabeça._

_Quem é essa? Nunca a vi por aqui, ela estuda aqui? – Madame Pince._

_Muitos de meus pacientes já disseram que ela causou seus respectivos acidentes – Madame Pomfrey._

_Ela adora me chamar de anão. Não gosto disso, é discriminação. Mas com licença, tenho que lavar alguns pratos – Famy, elfo doméstico._

_Canta bem, mas como o resto daquele coralzinho do Moreau, não vou com a cara – Nina Stanley._

_Ela nunca falou comigo, mas eu gosto do cabelo daquela garota! – Rúbeo Hagrid._

_Ama disputar comigo qual é o cabelo mais detestável – Severo Snape._

_Encerro minha coluna por aqui. Enviem-me cartas com sugestões de perguntas e em breve entrevistaremos o resto dos alunos com as perguntas solicitadas._

_Um beijo. Maria MacDonald – amiguíssima da Dorcas._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Ignorando completamente as colunas anteriores, falaremos agora de um assunto que envolve toda a Hogwarts. Quadribol! Lembrando que na classificação das casas Grifinória lidera, seguida pela Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e em último Corvinal. Isso se deve porque seu capitão, Marcus Allen, foi hospitalizado por ter sido vítima de uma explosão de pus de bubotúbera, durante sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele está de repouso e ficará bem, porém, com o time desestabilizado, Corvinal ocupa o último lugar._

_E Grifinória, ultimamente sem freio e bem coordenada pelo capitão James Potter, sétimo ano, continua na liderança com uma grande diferença do segundo colocado, Sonserina. Nessa temporada, a casa vermelho e amarelo não perdeu um único jogo, diferente da casa Sonserina, que perdeu para Lufa-Lufa, a qual após cinco minutos sua apanhadora, Charlie Clarch, capturou o pomo quando estava apenas dez pontos para a Sonserina._

_Agora o próximo jogo será entre Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Será que Corvinal conseguirá ganhar dessa vez, mesmo com a falta do seu goleiro titular e capitão? É o que veremos._

_Enquanto isso, continue acompanhando as notícias de quadribol nessa coluna, que na próxima edição terá uma entrevista exclusiva com um dos mais famosos batedores de Hogwarts: Sirius Black._

_Até a próxima._

_Jason McKinnon – apenas Jason. __Jason de ninguém._

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

_- You say yes, I say no_ – James cantou, e depois me juntei a ele. _– You say stop and I say go, go, go! Oh, no! You say goodbye and I say hello!_

Nunca foi tão difícil cantar com ele antes. Nem quando eu supostamente o odiava. Na verdade, todos estavam tensos. Remo estava meio brigado com Lina, por causa da discussão que teve com Chapman (sem motivo conhecido), Maria com Dorcas, Jason com as duas, Sophie com Sirius. Estava meio estranho, e acho que a música combinava um pouco com esse astral.

"_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say Hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello"_

Eu olhava pra James enquanto cantava, e ele fazia o mesmo. Foi a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que eu e ele tínhamos esse tipo de contato, inclusive por causa da dança.

"_I say high, you say low_

_You say why, and I say I don't know_

_Oh, no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello"_

O auditório, de repente, parecia tão frio e tão desconfortável, que eu me sentia estranha ali, coisa que nunca havia sentido. É como se eu ainda estivesse vazia depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido nos último dias.

"_You say yes, I say no_

_You say stop and I say go, go, go_

_Oh, no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello"_

Quase tropecei em Maria, mas só depois fui descobrir que na verdade ela estava treinando para derrubar Dorcas propositalmente.

"_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Hello, hello (hello)_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Hello, Hello"_

A música deu uma pausa, e ao mesmo tempo que Dorcas se desequilibrava graças ao plano bem sucedido de Maria, a mesma gritou, fazendo o voz de fundo continuar com a música.

_- Ooooooh! _

"_Hela, hey helloa_

_Hela, hey helloa_

_Hela, hey helloa_

_Hela, hey helloa!_

_Hela, hey helloa_

_Hela, hey helloa"_

James tinha voltado a olhar pra mim depois de ajudar Dorcas a se levantar com a ajuda de Remo. E eu me segurei para conseguir terminar pelo menos aquela música. O desespero tinha tomado conta, e a vontade de cantar era mínima. Não sei como eu tive coragem de aceitar, e ainda mais um dueto com ele!

"_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello, hello, hello"_

Na última nota, James estava perto demais, demais mesmo. E pra não fazer burrada, saí correndo novamente, esperando que o eco do auditório não aumentasse os meus soluços.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Beth

**2-** Bad Romance

**3-** Shout It Out Loud

**4-** The Boy Is Mine

**5-** Hello Goodbye


	15. Culpe o Álcool

**Capítulo 14: Culpe o álcool.**

Lily POV:

- Está tudo preparado, os convites foram enviados, tudo pronto. Agora é só esperar até amanhã... – Sirius falava animado, enquanto arrumava alguns papéis junto com Pedro, à mesa do café de sexta.

- Sirius, era sobre isso que eu ia falar com você – falei, me aproximando e estendendo o MacMcMea. – Então é verdade isso? Você vai dar essa festa ridícula de novo?

- Isso mesmo ruiva. E eu recomendo você a não tentar atrapalhar – ele sorriu, voltando os olhos para os papéis.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe. Todo ano na nossa festa você e sua insistência monitora tenta acabar com nossa diversão, mas esse é nosso último ano aqui, portanto tudo tem que ser perfeito – ele falou preguiçosamente. – E espero que não estrague. Por que não segue o exemplo do nosso querido amigo Remo e sossega um pouco?

Suspirei, cruzando os braços.

- Certo, mas eu posso saber... – ponderei por um momento, em dúvida se perguntava ou não. – Posso saber por que eu não fui convidada?

Pedro soltou um barulho estranho pelo nariz, enquanto Sirius erguia levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Justamente por isso, querida ruiva – ele sorriu. – Você é uma monitora...

- Remo também é.

- Mas ele é um maroto. E você é monitora-chefe.

- Schain também, e foi convidada – rebati, no que ele ficou sem o que dizer. Pelo visto estava reprimindo dizer alguma coisa.

- Ora, por que não fala a verdade pra ela? – uma voz irritante chegou ao meus ouvidos, vinda de um ponto mais a frente da mesa da Grifinória. – Ela simplesmente não foi convidada porque é uma mandona desagradável. Ah, sem contar o jeito como se arruma.

- O quê? – perguntei a Gravelle, sem entender. Ela apenas deslizou no banco pra se postar ao meu lado.

- Queridinha – falou falsamente, e começou a passar a mão no meu rosto e no meu cabelo. – Olhe para você. Pálida, essa pele horrorosa, toda desarrumada. Seu cabelo todo ressecado, sempre preso nesse rabo esquisito. Suas vestes, quase confundem você com um dementador por aí...

- Todas as vestes são assim – falei, nervosa.

- Mas ninguém tem esse jeito mandão seu. Se eu fosse você compraria um espelho – ela bufou e voltou a se sentar. – E é realmente gratificante saber que não teremos sua companhia na festa, o que vai ser ótimo.

Olhei de Gravelle a Sirius, que agora estava totalmente sem palavras, então eu simplesmente dei a volta e me segurei para não correr feito uma doida desvairada.

Grrr. Se é assim então...

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Argh! Já não aguento mais essa Dorcas mulambenta! Aquela vaca não me deixa em paz e... – Maria chegou xingando na aula de Herbologia, pegando seu facão com mais força que o necessário e começando a cortas os galhos das plantas. – Acredita o que ela fez? Espalhou cartazes por aí com a minha cara para que as pessoas escrevessem insultos embaixo!

- Maria, minha amiga. Por acaso você já parou pra pensar qual é o motivo dessa briga de vocês? – suspirei.

- Jason.

- E o que exatamente ele começou a fazer pra impressionar a tal garota, seja você ou não? – continuei.

- Quis amadurecer – Maria respondeu, cortando um galho fazendo com que batesse diretamente na cabeça de um garoto da Corvinal.

- E o que você está fazendo? É totalmente ao contrário! Ao invés de amadurecer também pra poder ter uma chance com ele, não... Fica por aí se atracando com Dorcas! – revirei os olhos, colocando o galho cortado no pote designado. – Quanto mais vocês brigam, mais repulsa ele vai ter de vocês, e mais difícil vai ser para ambas!

Maria não respondeu, pensando no que eu dizia ao mesmo tempo que cortava um galho, acertando a cabeça de outro corvinal.

- Se você e Dorcas estivessem agindo feito duas garotas maduras, com certeza vocês teriam muito mais chances com Jason – concluí.

- Acontece que é uma questão de honra barrar Dorcas – Maria falou com um olhar assassino, girando seu facão nas mãos. – Pegar aquele cabelo dela, fazer aquela víbora calar a boca... Fazer engolir tudo o que disse ao meu respeito. Foi ela quem começou tudo isso!

- Mas isso não é motivo pra vocês serem obrigadas a brigar!

- Ela me irritaria de qualquer jeito! – Maria reclamou. – Ela não ia me dar paz. Quando tentei a ignorar, lembra o que aconteceu? Uma guerra de comida.

Suspirei novamente, pedindo que Franco viesse me ajudar. Como ele era o melhor de Herbologia, era como se ele fosse o "assistente" da Professora Sprout, e ficasse por aí ajudando os alunos. Fico enciumada com isso, afinal, ele tem que explicar especialmente pra mim!

Maria voltou a falar de Dorcas, bolando planos para se vingar de qualquer jeito. Enquanto isso eu ainda me perguntava onde Lily tinha ido parar, já que era a segunda aula do dia que ela se ausentara. Fiquei preocupada, mas como eu contaria a Maria se ela não parava de relatar sobre o que Dorcas estava querendo escrever no MacMcMea?

Impossível. A solução, porém, era ignorar. E torcer para que os corvinais atingidos pelos galhos não fossem vingativos.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- Ei, onde será que está a Lily? – perguntei quando chegamos à aula de Transfiguração e ela novamente não estava lá. Olhei ao redor da sala mas nem sinal de um cabelo ruivo.

- Por que ainda procura por ela? Ela não vai te dar atenção – Sirius disse.

- Não importa. Só estou achando estranho... – comentei. – Ela está estranha esses dias...

- Por sua culpa, devemos lembrar, não é Pontas? – Sirius deu uma risadinha. – Eu sabia que esse negócio seu com a Louise daria rolo quando Lily descobrisse. Dito e feito.

- A culpa não é minha! Simplesmente eu estava revoltado com ela naquela época e... Bom. Tudo o que ela me disse antes foi o que mais doeu. Ela me comparou com você! – rebati, e Sirius suspirou.

- Ela anda muito chata ultimamente – Sirius falou. – Ela ficou toda enfezada quando soube que eu não a convidei para a festa de amanhã.

- Você não a convidou? – arregalei os olhos, enquanto McGonagall começava a encher o quadro. – Por quê?

- Ela sempre quer estragar tudo! Ela é muito rígida com esse negócio de desrespeitar as regras e blábláblá. Sabe como ela é – Sirius suspirou.

- Nem pensar! Do mesmo jeito que é o nosso último ano aqui, é o último dela também! Está sendo injusto!

- Você acha que eu convidei todo mundo do sétimo ano? Claro que tem algumas exceções, e Lily é uma delas – Sirius cochichou, já que McGonagall havia lançado um olhar sinistro pra trás em busca da conversa.

- Então me responda. Você convidou Sophie?

Sirius manteve a expressão parada antes de responder.

- Sim. Mas eu quero que ela tenha sua vingança! – ele tratou de completar quando eu bufei.

- Sem essa de vingança, deixa de ser idiota – respondi. – Ou você convida Lily pra essa festa ou eu não vou.

- Você está brincando, não está? – Sirius arregalou os olhos. – A festa dos marotos não será a dos marotos se um dos marotos não estiver lá!

- Por isso mesmo – dei de ombros.

Sirius bufou irritado.

- Por que insiste que ela vá?

- Porque eu pensava que ela fosse sua amiga, mesmo com todos os defeitos que ela tem!

Sirius franziu a testa, novamente sem resposta.

- Está pensando em fazer alguma coisa com ela? – perguntou enfim.

- O quê? Não! – falei. – Se eu tentasse eu seria um homem morto, então...

- Você é tão inacreditável, Pont...

- Senhor Black, senhor Potter, posso saber o motivo da conversa? – McGonagall perguntou com a voz seca, fazendo com que a sala virasse o olhar em nossa direção.

- Estávamos comentando o tanto que a senhora está bonita, Minnie – Sirius falou na cara de pau, fazendo a sala rir.

McGonagall olhou para o teto.

- Fiquem calados se não quiserem levar uma detenção.

- Sim senhora, Minnie – Sirius respondeu, e entre risos vi um pequeno sorriso enviesado no rosto da professora.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Já passou da hora da Gravelle calar a boca. E isso ia ser agora.

Faltei às primeiras três aulas do dia antes do almoço por causa disso, portanto se não surtir nenhum resultado, vou me culpar pro resto da vida.

Corri para o dormitório naquela hora, aproveitando que estava vazio. Todos em sala de aula, e apenas eu ali, me "produzindo". Que seja. Tirei minha veste preta de Hogwarts e joguei no armário, depois peguei outro conjunto de vestes normais e estendi sobre a cama. Peguei tudo o que eu precisava, todas as bagunças de maquiagem e cabelo que mantínhamos guardado, e que eu só usava raramente, como a encontros ou na competição. É claro, eu não abusava demais, mas agora seria necessário.

Cuidei primeiro da roupa. Peguei a minha saia, o que as garotas sempre usavam no verão; mas como estava inverno não tive outra escolha a não ser passar frio. Com um feitiço, cortei uma parte da saia, deixando-a mais curta, um pouco pra cima do joelho. Depois apertei mais o modelo da minha camisa branca e vesti. Desabotoei mais do que eu sempre costumava a desabotoar, e me senti uma Gravelle da vida: ou seja, péssima. Mas se era pra receber a porcaria do convite de Sirius e ver Gravelle engolir uma por uma daquelas palavras, que assim seja.

Passei pro cabelo. Decidi finalmente soltá-lo e usei alguns feitiços que eu conhecia pra ele ficar liso. Mas ele estava enorme, portanto muito exagerado. Fiz, então, alguns cachos nele, o que ficou ondulado e muito melhor. O feitiço é demorado, portanto ocupou muito tempo, mas valeu a pena. Me olhei no espelho e quase não acreditei: tinha ficado bem pro meu rosto, e eu fiz bem de fazer os cachos. Estavam realmente bonitos.

E por último, a maquiagem. Ok, eu não sou tão biscate quanto Gravelle, por isso não usei tanta. Apenas passei rímel, lápis, delineador e essas coisas. Também abusei do pó, que deixou minha pele mais pálida que o normal, mas escondeu aquelas crateras indesejáveis. Mas até que ficou bom. Passei um batom bem claro e pronto. Quando vi o resultado...

Bom.

É.

Gravelle. Se prepara.

Estava na hora do almoço. Hora perfeita para finalmente mostrar ao mundo a nova Lily Evans que surgiu.

Isso foi...

Idiota.

Mas continuemos. Fiz o caminho até o salão principal e novamente não encontrei com mais ninguém. É, eu estava com sorte. Eu sentia minha mão suar a cada passo que eu dava, e minhas pernas tremerem também. Talvez de frio. Como essas vadias que usam essas roupas mega curtas não sentem frio, como?

Meu Merlim, acho que vou desmaiar.

Ok Lily, respire fundo.

Droga, piorou tudo quando cheguei ao saguão de entrada e ouvi as vozes altas de todo mundo lá dentro.

Respira.

Inspira.

Respira.

Inspira.

Agora entra e arrasa.

Tenho que parar com isso, estou parecendo a Dorcas!

Argh.

Ok, é agora.

Estava prestes a entrar no salão, meio trêmula. Mas isso estava errado! Eu tenho que mostrar confiança! Era isso que eu precisava pra Gravelle parar de atormentar minha cabeça, e pra eu merecer um convite praquela festa.

Ergui a cabeça, respirei fundo e entrei.

A medida que eu fui caminhando, cabeças foram virando. Muitas cabeças. Cabeças demais! Cabeças rolaram pelo chão...

Não isso. Mas eu tentei ao máximo não corar devido ao número de pessoas que me olhavam incrédulos e boquiabertos. Caramba, eu era tão desarrumada assim? Chega até a ofender.

Fui caminhando entre as mesas, procurando algum amigo, enquanto eu ouvia vários cochichos, e por vezes assobios. Assobios! Isso não tá certo.

Avistei, então, TODOS os meus amigos juntos, com certeza me excluindo da reunião, ou, quem sabe, se questionando do meu desaparecimento. Mas agora eu estava ali, linda, ruiva e maquiada. Pffff, eu tenho que parar com isso.

- Oi, gente! Desculpa eu ter sum...

- Quem é você? – Maria exclamou em pleno choque, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

Soltei uma pequena risada.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Desculpa pelo meu sumiço.

- Visivelmente valeu a pena, não é ruiva? – Sirius me olhava aprovador. – Bom, acho que você já vai ter um convite para a festa de amanhã.

- Obrigada, Sirius – falei com um sorriso, e depois procurei por Gravelle, que não estava muito difícil de encontrar. Parecia Petúnia, erguendo o pescoço pra ver as fofocas. Na verdade, a fofoca agora sou eu.

- Nos vemos amanhã, queridinha – gritei pra ela, que sorriu falsamente e voltou pra sussurrar não sei o que com as amiguinhas dela.

- Está incrível, Lily! – Sean falou, enquanto Alice ainda batia palmas entusiasmada.

- Já passou da hora. Quero dizer, toda vez que eu ameaçava usar algum feitiço no seu cabelo você se trancava do banheiro – Alice riu.

- Trauma. Graças a Maria, não é mesmo? – perguntei a ela, que pigarreou.

- Eu estava fazendo um experimento...

- Falando pra mim que tinha certeza que ia dar certo, aham – falei.

- O que aconteceu? – Franco perguntou.

- Não se lembra quando eu fiquei um tempo sem ir às aulas, no segundo ano? Eu tive que ficar na enfermaria porque meu cabelo começou a cair.

- Eu já disse que foi sem querer – Maria parecia culpada, mas eu apenas ri.

Então, nesse instante, James chegava. Eu não tinha percebido que ele não estava ali! Quero dizer, na verdade eu nem estava percebendo nada, eu estava nervosa demais... Mas ele chegava agora, e se sentava ao lado de Sirius, que não estava muito longe de mim.

- Eu fui no salão comunal, no banheiro na Murta Que Geme e na ala hospitalar e ela não estava lá – ele falou para Sirius.

Sirius apenas riu e fez um sinal com o garfo, apontando em minha direção.

- O que f...?

Nessa hora eu quis pegar a toalha da mesa e enrolar na minha cabeça, assim ninguém veria meu rosto pegar fogo. Ou então ele poderia pegar fofo literalmente, assim eu morreria. Porque foi horrível ver a cara de surpresa que ele fez, os olhos brilhando e a boca se abrindo bobamente para mim. Os outros riam enquanto eu corria a olhar pra baixo, mas alternadamente olhava pra ele, que agora me olhava com tanta intensidade que deu vontade de chorar. Eu odiava quando, sem querer, eu cruzava meu olhar com o dele. É como se eu nunca mais conseguisse parar de olhá-lo.

- Ah – ele tossiu depois de um tempo. – Oi, Lily.

- Oi – corei mais ainda. Eu nunca tinha falado com ele depois do que eu vi no MacMcMea, por isso foi a coisa mais constrangedora do meu dia.

O almoço continuou normal, pois todos ao redor voltaram a conversar e somente eu e James permanecíamos calados, cada um olhando para o seu prato.

Droga, por que ele tem que ter um olhar tão irresistivelmente lindo?

Eu disse isso mesmo?

Que seja, ele tem. Por que? Por que ele não usa óculos escuros no lugar do óculos de grau? Seria ótimo não seria?

Por isso que eu não olhava pra ele, porque eu sabia que ia dar em merda. E por isso que eu não falava com ele, pra não sair um tanque de merda.

E eu vou parar de falar em merda antes que eu não consiga comer direito.

Falar em merda só dá em merda.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Estávamos no coral de sexta, as conversas altas ainda terminando a coreografia da competição de domingo. Alice, Emelina e Dorcas falavam sobre o vestido; foi o jeito que Alice arrumou pra manter Dorcas separada de Maria, e Maria, Sophie, Lily e eu ainda conversávamos sobre seu cabelo, que cá entre nós, estava deixando todo mundo completamente boquiaberto por aí. Os garotos falavam de alguma coisa relacionado a festa de amanhã – a qual não fui convidado por estar no quinto ano, nem Jason e John tampouco – mas pelo menos eles ainda tentavam conversar.

Moreau terminava de dar instruções aos instrumentistas, quando a porta da sala se abre e Stanley vem entrando, causando silêncio total e o suspiro alto de Moreau. Acontece que ela não estava sozinha, estava com Benn.

Respirei fundo.

- Por favor Stanley... – Moreau já foi pedindo impaciente, mas a loira levantou a mão.

- Estou aqui somente para ajudar. Ajuda vocês a ter senso – ela explicou, e Moreau se encostou no piano, entediado. – Estou cansada de ver vocês mal se desempenhando para as competições, quero adversários a altura!

- Stanley – Moreau chamou. – É melhor você sair daqui antes que eu perca a cabeça e...

- Por isso trouxe comigo meu amigo Benjamin, destaque da equipe da Lufa-Lufa – ela apontou para Benn, ignorando Moreau completamente. Benn deu um aceno de cabeça, mas sorriu para Emelina. Visivelmente não tinha me visto ali. – Pra mostrar a vocês como fazer um número de verdade. Já está na hora de vocês verem que isso é sério, e que não é pra ficar cantando Lady Gaga ou Kiss por aí! – ela sorriu falsamente, então caminhou até a cadeira em que Moreau sempre se sentara.

Trocamos olhares intrigantes, enquanto Stanley fazia um sinal para os músicos.

Benn não parecia constrangido, ao contrário. Algo que eu sempre admirei nele é ser tão comunicativo e nunca ficar com vergonha. Acho que é por isso que ele é tão carismático, e por causa dele que venceram a competição passada.

A música era bem conhecida, e Moreau suspirou mais uma vez.

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When i met you_

_I picked you out, i shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new'_

Nos entreolhamos novamente, ainda nos perguntando que show é esse. Eu sabia que Stanley tinha algum parafuso a menos, mas nem tanto. Benn, ao contrário, parecia completamente a vontade.

"_Now five years later on you're got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And i can put you back down too"_

- Desculpa dizer, mas esse seu amigo é bem metidinho né? – Lily cochichou pra mim, meio aborrecida.

Decidi não comentar mais nada, apenas observar Benn andando de um lado de outro.

"_Don't, don't you want me_

_You know i can't believe it when i hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me_

_You know i don't believe it when you say that you don't need me"_

Então, repentinamente, Lily pôs-se de pé, visivelmente entediada. Quando pensávamos que ela ia sair e ir embora, ela começou a cantar junto com Benn. Devo dizer que isso causou palmas e gritos aos presentes?

"_It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!"_

Benn visivelmente ficou surpreso, mas não o culpo. Eu nunca tinha visto Lily tão confiante assim, o que acabou surpreendendo a todos. Inclusive aos garotos, em especial a James, que a olhava com profundo agrado.

"_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me, oh_

_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me, oh!"_

Todo mundo vibrava, contagiado com o "duelo". Lily sorria desafiadora para Benn, que com o tempo começou a fazer o mesmo. Stanley parecia chocada, e Moreau parecia tão orgulhoso que era capaz de sair por aí desfilando pomposo.

Lily então cantou para gente, caminhando entre as cadeiras e dando rodopios.

"_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even i knew i'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you!"_

Lily subiu na cadeira, enquanto Benn deslizava pelo piano.

_- Don't..._

_- Don't!_

_- Don't, don't you want me!_ – Benn dançou.

_- Don't you want me!_ – Lily pulou da cadeira.

_- You know i can't believe it when i hear that you won't see me!_

Logo os dois se encaravam novamente, não sei se era amigavelmente ou se odiando. Ora eles sorriam, ora eles trocavam olhares irônicos. Só o comportamento de Lily que surpreendia todos nós.

"_It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!_

Lily e Benn começaram a girar pela sala, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Stanley continuava surpresa, ainda mal acreditando na atitude de Lily.

"_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me, oh_

_Don't you want me baby_

_Don't you want me, oh!_

As garotas vibravam, os meninos assobiavam. Moreau sorria desafiador para Stanley, que agora estava com uma cara nada agradável.

- _Don't you want me, baby!_ – finalizaram, e palmas e gritos estridentes mal deixavam Moreau falar direito, enquanto Lily sorria e voltava ao seu lugar totalmente satisfeita consigo, enquanto as garotas a saudavam.

- Bom, Stanley. Acho que sua música com seu cantor principal surtiu um bom efeito. Deve estar satisfeita – Moreau falou.

Stanley apenas sorriu falsamente, e chamando Benn com olhar saiu da sala acompanhada a ele. O resto da aula foi marcada por saudações a Lily, que agora tinha nos dado a confiança que tanto precisávamos.

A confiança que eu precisava.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Ai está você! – eu e Dorcas gritamos ao mesmo tempo, quando cruzamos com Jason perto da entrada pra Torre da Grifinória.

- Ah, não – ele suspirou.

- Eu falei pra ela que você não queria conversar com ela – Dorcas disse irritada, cuspindo as palavras.

- E eu falei pra ela que quero conversar sério. Nós três – falei irritada, e Jason mais ainda. – Como gente civilizada.

Dorcas bufou alto, assustando alguns alunos que passavam por nós.

- Gente civilizada? Queridinha, é melhor sair dessa conversa então.

- Você que começou todo esse rolo, é claro que você não é a civilizada! – minha mão coçou querendo ir direto em contato com o rosto da víbora, mas a controlei. – Eu estava conversando com a Alice e...

- Não estou interessada na conversa de duas garotas que nem ao...

- Deixa eu falar, caramba! – interrompi, minha mão coçando mais ainda. Espero que seja dinheiro. – Eu estava dizendo que nessa conversa eu concluí que não faz sentido que eu e você, Dorcas, ficarmos brigando por uma causa perdida.

- Quem é a causa perdida aqui? – Dorcas perguntou atônita. – Você?

- Deixa de ser lerda, estou falando do Jason! – apontei para ele que olhava em outra direção, distraído. – Escute bem, você gosta dele desde o começo do ano e...

- Primeiro que você, vamos lembrar.

- Certo, primeiro que eu! – estou falando que é difícil manter uma conversa normal com ela! Eu devia ter gravado isso pra Alice, só assim ela me entenderia. – Só que...

- Eu não estou a fim de ouvir...

- DARIA PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE INTERROMPER! – berrei, e ela avançou. Jason logo se pôs no meio de nós duas, e eu tentava estapear a cara dela, e ela chutar minha barriga, mas o corpo másculo, bem definido e realmente apreciável de Jason impedia.

- Parem vocês duas – Jason falou aborrecido.

- Você está de prova que eu estava tentando conversar normal com ela! – falei.

- Como? Você não é normal, garota! – Dorcas gritou.

Começamos a puxar as vestes de Jason pra dar um jeito de alcançar uma a outra, mas ele era grande demais.

- Jason, fala pra ela que ela é tão ruim quanto eu! – Dorcas gritou.

- Eu não entendo vocês... – Jason murmurou.

- Nem eu entendo essa mulambenta! – falei ainda tentando socar o rosto gordo dela. – Deixa eu pegar ela de jeito que ela vai ver só!

- Idiota. Me solta Jason querido...

- Me solta também, vou dar uma surra nessa palhaça...

- JÁ CHEGA! – Jason gritou inesperadamente, nos empurrando. – E eu juro que não vou controlar meus atos se vocês voltarem a tentar bater na outra de novo!

Entre chocada com a atitude de Jason, e ofegante de tanto tentar atingir Dorcas, apenas esperei. A paciência dele parecia ter acabado, o que é normal pra alguém que vive com a víbora.

- Olha, eu nem sei porque vocês estão brigando desse jeito...

- Porque ela é uma vaca – Dorcas falou, inflexível.

- E porque você fica interrompendo – falei. – Continue, Jason.

- Maria, a algum tempo atrás você me odiava...

- Eu sei. Mas você pediu trégua e eu dei – eu disse, e ele assentiu.

- Mas vocês estão... estão brigando por mim? Desde quando você gosta de mim, Maria?

- É Maria? – Dorcas piorou a situação.

Eu suspirei, ainda sem ter o que dizer direito.

- Quando Dorcas ficou enchendo a minha cabeça, então... Eu passei a gostar.

- Só por causa da Dorcas? – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- É, só por causa de mim? – Dorcas parecia contente.

- Praticamente isso.

- Eu sabia – Jason riu, balançando a cabeça. – Você não gosta de mim... Desse jeito. Você só está brigando com Dorcas por brigar, orgulhosa por não se render.

- Haha, é isso mesmo! – Dorcas exclamou, e eu apenas olhava pra Jason, sem ter o que dizer. Ele me olhava profundamente, enquanto Dorcas ainda se acabava de rir.

- E você Dorcas – Jason finalmente se virou pra ela, que ainda ria. – Também não gosta de mim. Afinal, Dorcas Meadowes não gosta de ninguém de verdade. A não ser que seja bonito e rico, não é?

Ela ficou instantaneamente séria.

- É claro que eu gosto de você...

- Não, não gosta – ele negou, caminhando para o buraco do retrato. – Acho que vocês tem que mudar um pouco mais o conceito de "gostar". Talvez estejam sem prática.

E com um último sorriso, entrou na sala comunal. Eu e Dorcas ficamos pra trás, chocadas.

- Sem prática? – repetimos juntas.

Então era por isso que ele mal ligava para nossas brigas? Qualquer um ficaria sem graça se começassem, do nada, a brigar por você. Então era por isso? Ele não se considerava o motivo pra nossas brigas?

Eu e Dorcas tínhamos o mesmo pensamento, e era isso o que ainda nos rondava quando nos encaramos.

- De qualquer forma... – Dorcas começou, baixinho. – Eu ainda sou melhor que você.

Meti um tapa na cara dela, assim como minha mão andava pedindo.

Então eu não gostava do Jason! É claro, isso estava na cara! Eu admiti essa mentira só pra ter um motivo pra brigar com Dorcas! É isso!

Agora eu estava feliz.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu batia e apanhava sorrindo.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

E tinha chegado sábado. O sétimo ano estava numa correria frenética pra tão aguardada festas dos marotos. Era sempre um sucesso, desde sua inauguração em nosso quarto ano. A festa era sempre do nosso ano pra cima, e como nesse caso já estamos no sétimo ano, a festa seria exclusivamente para nós. Eu só fui uma vez, pois Lily sempre ficava emburrada. Mas era divertido, tinha dança, música e tudo o mais. Só que sempre alternava nos lugares e nos horários, que era segredo absoluto. Essa festa caía até nos ouvidos de Dumbledore e McGonagall pra se ter uma ideia, só que eles nunca podiam estragar porque não sabiam onde seria, e cá entre nós, eram os marotos. E nada impedia eles de fazer o que quisessem naquele castelo.

Decidimos reunir todas as garotas em apenas um dormitório só, mesmo com Maria e Dorcas se atracando, e mesmo que Lily preferisse se arrumar longe de Louise. Louise percebera a burrada que fez e se desculpou com ela antes; Lily até entendeu pra não deixar na cara o ciúmes, mas ainda mantinha distância dela.

Quando já tinha dado quatro horas, o dormitório já estava lotado com as conversas femininas. A festa começaria as dez horas e terminaria na madrugada, sem horário definido, e seria numa sala completamente protegida com os feitiços marotos. Eles eram realmente incríveis para isso, coisa que nem Lily era capaz de negar.

Nos maquiávamos, arrumávamos o cabelo, discutíamos roupas. Era um ambiente bem confortável para nós. Estava uma completa bagunça, onde Lily estava esparramada na cama fazendo suas unhas do pé, Maria fazia alguns cachos no cabelo – sugestão de Lily –, Dorcas, com uma máscara de creme no rosto, arrumava o cabelo de Sophie que ao mesmo tempo maquiava Emelina, enquanto eu fazia suas unhas contanto que Emelina me maquiasse. Louise arrumava o cabelo de Beth, que ajudava Geovana a escolher a roupa de Audrey. Estava uma bagunça, que revezávamos sempre pra arrumar umas as outras.

Quando já se passavam das dez, estávamos completamente prontas, cheirosas e belas. Não dava pra escolher quem estava melhor – realmente caprichamos por ser nosso último ano e essas coisas. Lily havia escolhido um vestido preto rodado com alguns detalhes vermelhos na ponta, junto com uma plataforma preta jeans. Seus cabelos batiam em contraste com os detalhes em vermelho, o que ficou realmente bonito; Maria, pra desafiar Dorcas, havia escolhido uma roupa bem extravagante pra ela, que a deixou com um ar mais adulto: era um vestido balonê, vermelho e curto, com uma meia calça meio furadinha e um scarpin super alto, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais alta que todas. Sua maquiagem era escura, e seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados batiam um pouco pra baixo do ombro, já que não era muito cumprido. Só não entendi por que ela, como Dorcas, ficava repetindo "Vamos ver quem não tem prática agora"; Dorcas era a mais chamativa, seu cabelo alto e escuro se misturavam a um vestido preto de couro colado ao corpo, e usava uma sandália vermelha que combinava com seu sinto vermelho. Apesar de todo esse exagero, estava bem bonita. Emelina, por ter namorado, escolheu algo mais básico. Apenas prendeu seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e usou um vestido bege claro com uma simples sapatilha. Mas ela estava linda; em geral, ela sempre teve um jeitinho meio meigo, e a roupa combinou perfeitamente. Beth, Audrey, Louise e Geovana tinham escolhido roupas parecidas; todas usavam ankle boots com um vestido um pouco pra cima do joelho, porém as cores se diferenciavam. Geovana tinha optado pelo azul, Beth pelo vermelho – pra chamar a atenção de Sirius, suponho -, Audrey um amarelo claro e Geovana um pink bem chamativo também. Bom, aquelas ali sempre meio que nos humilhavam, pois tinham o corpo magro e bem distribuído. Não que também não tivéssemos, mas elas sempre tinham uma alimentação bem balanceada e essas coisas. Coisa que eu, Maria e Lily nunca tínhamos. Quando tem um pote de sorvete na nossa frente, já era.

Mas quem estava bonita – e ao mesmo tempo estranha – era Sophie. Estava bem magra, o que Dorcas começou a fazer um longo discurso invejoso. Usava uma camisa solta e caída de lado e uma saia bem simples, mas com uma textura bem bonita de marrom, pra combinar com a sandália. Ela não era de exagerar muito, mas quem liga pra isso quando tem olhos azuis como aqueles? E acho que não era só eu que tinha percebido o tanto que ela havia emagrecido. Lily comentou a mesma coisa comigo enquanto me ajudava a diminuir a costura da camisa dela. E, por fim, eu estava deslumbrante para meu namorado perfeito. Eu sabia que a cor preferida dele era verde – ó, será porque ele gosta de plantas? -, e por isso mandei minha mãe fazer um tomara-que-caia verde bem claro pra mim – o que muitas disseram que ficaria lindo em Lily também, por causa dos olhos. Prometi emprestar para ela em algum encontro com James, no que ela fez uma careta. Eu também usei um scarpin preto, combinando com meu enfeite de cabelo preto de pedrinhas brilhantes que minha avó havia me dado no natal passado. Eu simplesmente amava.

Todas prontas, fizemos nosso caminho para a sala vazia do terceiro andar, uma das maiores do castelo, coincidentemente. Eu encontraria Franco lá, pois ele estava ajudando os amigos com a arrumação do ambiente – que a cada ano ficava cada vez melhor – o que me deixou bem ansiosa. A mais desanimada, porém, era Emelina, já que Benn ainda estava no sexto ano e não podia ir a festa. E, também, ela parecia meio culpada, porque tinha mentido a respeito disso para ele. Bom, na minha experiência, não é um jeito muito legal de começar um namoro.

Passamos pelo salão comunal – onde cruzamos com alguns conhecidos da Grifinória, também do sétimo ano indo para a festa – e alguns outros estudantes meio desapontados por não poderem ir.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Os marotos sempre davam um jeito de despistar Madame Nora e Filch, portanto conversávamos alto, também vendo os setimanistas das outras casas indo em direção ao local indicado também. Nesse ano parece que não faltaria ninguém.

Essa festa ia dar o que falar.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Eu ainda não tinha entendido como acabei discutindo daquele jeito com Chapman. Em geral, eu não era de discutir com as pessoas, por isso quando Sirius e James perguntaram o motivo disso tudo, eu apenas expliquei que a culpa não foi minha.

Eu andava pelo corredor, fazendo ronda, quando de repente Chapman aparece falando de "Emma". Bom, pelo visto ele ainda se perguntava se eu tinha intenções com ela por estarmos juntos aquele dia em Hogsmeade. Eu expliquei a ele que somos amigos, e estranhei que Lina não tivesse contado o nosso plano pra ele. Talvez não quisesse motivos para discussão, quem sabe. E no momento seguinte ele começou a fazer ameaças – isso mesmo, ameaças – para que eu não chegasse perto dela. Eu disse novamente que éramos amigos e ele foi embora.

Simplesmente isso.

E o MacMcMea no dia seguinte já foi espalhando coisas desse jeito, sendo que eu tinha certeza que não tinha ninguém por ali. Eu ainda me perguntava como Dorcas havia descoberto.

Mas enfim, eu achei essa ameaça de Chapman inútil, já que eu já havia me afastado de Lina. Mas não porque eu quis: ela nunca mais conversou comigo desde nosso passeio para Hogsmeade. Claro, ela estava aproveitando o novo namorado agora, mas mesmo assim eu já a vi com Dorcas e Sophie...

Bom, devo estar fantasiado. E de qualquer forma, se eu quiser conversar com ela hoje na festa vai ser fácil, já que Chapman não foi convidado. Ainda me pergunto em como ele pelo menos deixou-a vir, já que antes mesmo estava me ameaçando apenas por eu estar perto dela. A cada dia menos gosto de Chapman, e a julgar pelo coral de ontem e o show que Lily deu, a cada dia gosto mais daquela ruiva. E acho que James pensa o mesmo.

Mas voltando ao assunto da festa, estava tudo preparado. O tema dessa festa seria luau, ou seja, implementamos ao teto um feitiço bem parecido com o do salão principal, porém colocamos mais estrelas e uma falsa lua cheia. É claro. A ideia de Sirius era como se fosse um luau mais animado, como se fosse uma danceteria ao ar livre. E foi assim que fizemos. Ficou um luau mais moderno, com mesas e cadeiras de palha por todo lugar, e sofás conjurados com estampa de folhas. Os globos que davam aquele efeito de danceteria havia sido posto na parede, e as luzes batiam diretamente nele dando o efeito que esperávamos. As bebidas seriam tropicais, fora os litros de uísque de fogo que Sirius tinha arranjado. Mas tinha as bebidas tradicionais também. No fim tinha dado um bom resultado, com um grande espaço no centro para dança, e um som alto e animado fazendo com que gritássemos um para os outros.

Já passavam das dez horas quando tudo já estava pronto, e as primeiras pessoas chegavam e se serviam. Por volta das dez e meia, pessoas já dançavam, e Lily, Emelina e as outras apareciam na festa.

- Finalmente! – Sirius, vestido de havaiano saudou-as, indo diretamente para Beth. – Estão lindas, e aproveitem a festa!

James olhou de relance para Lily, e depois virou um copo de uísque inteiro pela boca.

- Nada de sofrer essa noite – falou, fazendo uma careta.

- Bom, dependendo do nível de álcool que você tomar...

A música e as conversas já haviam tomado conta às onze. Alice e Franco já dançavam na pista, enquanto Emelina e Sophie haviam se sentado num banquinho próximo. Não tardou para Sirius e Beth chamarem a atenção com suas danças extrovertidas, enquanto Dorcas virava copo atrás de copo garganta abaixo, assim como James. Decidi tomar algo básico; não era muito de beber, e apenas olhava para Lina, tentando me aproximar no momento certo.

Enquanto isso, já era quase meia-noite, e a festa nem havia começado.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Até que não foi uma má ideia ir naquela festa. Estava realmente animada, acho que tirando eu, Emelina e Sophie, todos estavam dançando, até mesmo Maria que sumiu no meio da multidão.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Sophie gritou.

- Nada de álcool – falei depressa.

- Não necessariamente álcool – ela deu de ombros. – Estou com sede.

Nos servimos então, quase trombando com Sirius que montava cavalinho em Beth, já bêbados. Remo, Pedro e outros garotos jogavam Snap Explosivo em um canto e...

Meu coração apertou.

James, com um copo em mãos, dançava sozinho um pouco isolado da pista de dança. Quando seguiu meu olhar, Sophie gargalhou.

- James não está perdendo tempo, já se agarrando à mulher invisível.

- Ele está bêbado! – exclamei com desprezo. – Quero distâncias de pessoas que...

- Lily, meu amor! – ouvi gritarem no meu ouvido. Me virei e vi Amos totalmente cambaleante. – Quanto tempo não nos falamos!

Dei um passo pra trás.

- Haha, er... Oi Amos – falei sem graça, olhando pra trás em busca de apoio. Apenas vi Sophie ali; Emelina foi arrastada pra algum lugar por Dorcas.

- Vem cá, você é a ruiva mais... – ele parou pra buscar apoio. – Mais fofinha que eu conheço...

- Sai daí – ouvi outra voz, e James tinha parado de dançar com a mulher invisível e segurou o ombro de Amos. – Antes que eu...

- Antes que o quê...?

James socou a cara de Amos, que tropeçou e foi segurado pelo povo que dançava na pista, gritando "Rebecca, meu amor!". Depois disso desapareceu.

- James! Você... você bateu nele! – exclamei com horror. – Seu... ordinário!

James se encostou em mim pra não cair.

- Sabe Lily... Você é linda até mesmo brava, já te disse isso? – ele perguntou. Então me estendeu um copo.

- Eu não bebo – falei o empurrando pra longe.

- Deveria – ele disse, e ainda cambaleando deu um passo e sumiu pela multidão também. Quando dei por mim, eu estava sozinha. Sophie também tinha sumido.

Não me restou nada a não ser sentar num banquinho afastado. Vi vários conhecidos, entre eles Snape e até mesmo Gravelle a um canto, parecendo cansada. Cansada? Ainda nem era uma hora e já estava cansada? Decidi averiguar isso de perto.

- Ei – chamei ela quando me aproximei.

Ela ergueu os olhos inchados, até eu perceber que estava chorando.

- Vai embora – ela soluçou, um hálito de álcool vindo diretamente na minha cara.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, me sentando perto dela. Acho que vou me aproveitar e tirar alguma coisa pra usar contra ela depois.

Má?

Eu sei.

- Essa vida, Evans. Essa vida – ela murmurou, então pegou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo que estava em cima de uma mesa. – Todo mundo te despreza, diz que está errada. Sabe... É tão complicado, você – ela colocou no copo e bebeu. – Você não pode ser feliz que as pessoas tentam atrapalhar. Tudo o que você faz é errado e as pessoas te julgam sem saber... Sabe por que eu adoro essa festa? Por que afoga as mágoas, a bebida... – ela suspirou. – Não há coisa melhor. Você se desliga de tudo, de todos...

- Ei gata – uma voz conhecida se postou em frente à Veronica, estendendo-lhe a mão. – Quer dançar?

Olho pra cima e não acredito no que vejo.

- Jessie? – arregalei os olhos.

- Lily! Você tá aí! – ele bateu com força em meu ombro. – Quanto tempo não nos vemos na biblioteca né? Apareça por lá, eu sempre estou por lá!

- Er... Ok – murmurei, ainda mal acreditando.

- Não quero dançar com você, cara - ela falou com a voz embargada. - Dá o fora.

Jessie deu de ombros, mas obedeceu, indo pedir a mão pra uma garota sentada na outra mesa. Gravelle abaixou a cabeça e ficou resmungando por um tempo, chorando, e enquanto isso eu observava Dorcas subir em cima da mesa e começar a rebolar até o chão. Não foi uma cena agradável.

- LILY! – uma voz me chamou e avisto Maria vindo em minha direção. – Eu não acredito que você vai ficar aí parada, criatura! Vamos curtir, vamos dançar!

Outra bêbada. Era só o que me faltava, todo mundo decidiu beber hoje. Eu disse isso a Maria.

- É claro! Seu último ano aqui e você vai ficar se preocupando com o amanhã! – ela bufou. – Como diz aquela frase: "A vida é bela e não dura pra sempre, aproveite o hoje, esqueça do amanhã e..." – ela parou, franzindo a testa, se equilibrando nos pés. – É alguma coisa assim. – deu de ombros, então gritou. – É FESTA!

E saiu cavalgando por aí, trombando com um menino da Corvinal. Suspirei. Só faltava Emelina estar bêbada também, aí será o cúmulo.

- Liiiiiiiiiiiiily! _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! _– a mesma vinha cantando, abraçada a uma garota da Lufa-Lufa e segurando um copo de uísque, derramando do líquido pelo caminho. – FELIZ NATAL LILY!

- Emelina, não estamos no natal. Ainda – franzi a testa. Mal acreditando no que via, já estava até me perdendo no tempo. Emelina mostrou a língua e saiu por aí, contando à garota o que pediria pro Papai Noel.

Até Emelina?

Emelina Vance?

Tem Dorcas no meio.

E levou Sophie junto!

Ela estava discutindo com Sirius, o que dava pra ouvir daqui.

- Você fica beijando garotas por aí e a culpa é minha, cafajeste, cachorro!

- Por que não te enxerga! Você ficou armando barraco pra cima de mim em Hogsmeade!

- Você mereceu!

Enquanto isso, Beth vomitava a um canto próximo.

Caramba, será que eu era a única que não estava bebendo? Procurei por Alice, mas ela estava dançando com Franco. Agora se estavam bêbados eu não sei, por isso decidi procurar Remo no canto em que o vi jogando Snap, e o grupinho havia desaparecido. Inclusive Remo.

Maldição, eu estava sozinha, simplesmente sozinha! Louise começara a se atracar com dois garotos ao mesmo tempo, outra cena que vou desejar tirar da cabeça. Enquanto Geovana e Audrey se seguravam no pé de um rapaz – um que estava no grupinho de Snap – que tentava se esquivar das duas. Reconheci o garoto depois de lembrar quando Maria disse que Audrey gostava dele.

Droga, eu já estava cansada daquilo. Todo mundo estava se divertindo, aparentemente.

Todo mundo.

E eu sozinha.

Abandonada.

...

Quer saber?

Vou beber também.

E que se dane tudo. Acho que não vou morrer por causa disso.

Corri até a mesa que Gravelle tinha deixado a garrafa. Segurei ela e respirei fundo. Eu nunca tinha tomado álcool na vida!

Ok, respira de novo.

Peguei a garrafa e entornei um gole.

Meu Merlim, que coisa terrível! Como alguém gosta de beber isso?

Mas se era isso que estava fazendo todo mundo se divertir, que assim seja.

Bebi novamente. E depois, e depois.

E um pouquinho mais.

Cadê outra garrafa?

Só mais um gole e...

...

De repente tudo ficou TÃO maravilhoso!

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Fiquei ali dançando coladinha com o Franco que acabei esquecendo de tudo. Onde estavam as meninas?

Oh, Merlim.

- GENTE, QUERO TODO MUNDO SORRINDO, PORQUE SORRIR AFASTA A TRISTEZA E A SOLIDÃO! – Maria venho tropeçando. – Alice, amiga! Vejo que está sendo feliz né? Muito bem!

- Maria, onde estão as outras? – perguntei a ela, enquanto ela tomava um gole do sabe-Merlim-o-que dentro de seu copo.

- Estão por aí. Mas lembre-se que sozinha você nunca vai longe, como diz aquela frase – ela alertou feliz.

- Ok – falei com um pouco de medo, então puxei Franco comigo. Não por causa da frase da Maria, mas porque eu realmente estava com medo daquele povo bêbado.

- HÁHAHAHA! Sirius, eu não sou seu cavalo, eu sou sua égua, não tá vendo? – ouvi Beth rir longe. Olhei amedrontada para Franco, que segurava o riso.

Então vi um vulto com a cabeça baixa, deitada numa mesa próxima. Lily! Eu sabia que ela não ia beber, e sim ficar lamentando da vida, que a festa estava uma droga e que todo mundo era um irresponsável por estar bebendo e essas coisas.

- Lily? – perguntei quando me aproximei. Mas percebi que não era a massa de cabelos ruivos que eu procurava. A não ser que Lily tivesse ficado loira de uma hora pra outra.

- O que você quer? – Gravelle falou, fungando. – Droga, não se pode nem... Dormir em paz?

Me afastei simplesmente, com medo dessas pessoas. Todo mundo estava muito estranho, por isso que eu desconfiava que Sirius colocou algo a mais naquela bebida.

- HAHAHA SIRIUS! Vem meu leão! – Beth gritou, e quando minha mente poluída já ia pensando no que não devia, percebi que Beth e Sirius estavam ajoelhados no chão, Sirius rugindo. Beth apenas gargalhava, se engasgando.

Eu devia estar sonhando. Esse povo bêbado chega a ser pior do que não-bêbado, e olha que isso é muito!

Eu via tantos conhecidos – monitor ou não – dançando e fazendo coisas totalmente doidas que eu ainda me perguntava porque a escola ainda não tinha se chamado "Hospício de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts". Fala sério, eu estava ficando com medo.

_- I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes, trying on all our clothes, clothes boys blowing up our phones, phones!_ – vi Emelina de braços dados com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa passar, cantando.

- Aquela era... – Franco perguntou. Bom, ele pelo menos estava achando divertido.

- Era – suspirei. – Que horas são?

- Já passam das duas – ele informou.

Meu Merlim, as pessoas estão indo a loucura!

E onde está Lily?

- Viu a Lily? – perguntei a Schain, que no momento tentava destampar uma garrafa.

- Quem? Aquela ruiva, falsa e que se acha poderosa de Hogwarts? Não! – ela exclamou. – E eu não consigo abrir essa droga de garrafa!

Onde estava a Lily?

Ela eu tenho certeza que não está enlouquecida por aí. Ela tem senso, e...

Retiro o que eu disse.

- UHUUUUUUUL! – exclamou, dançando como se fosse um macaco num pula-pula. – Eu amo essa música! Alice, você está aqui! Está ouvindo? Eu amo essa música, eu amo essa música!

- Ok, Lily. – eu falei, não conseguindo fechar a boca de tanto choque. - Mas por que você bebeu?

- Ah, uma hora a gente tem que ser feliz, não é? – ela deu de ombros, não parando de sorrir. Então ela se agarrou às vestes de Franco. – Eu amo essa música, Franco! Eu amo essa música!

- Certo. Quem sabe Moreau não deixa você cantar ela em alguma competição, não é? – Franco sorriu amarelo.

Lily apontou a garrafa pra ele.

- Inteligente você. Inteligente mesmo – ela falou com um sorriso. – Deu sorte, amiga! Agarra esse gato e não solta mais! UHUUUUUL!

E saiu gritando seu "uhul" no ouvido de mais alguém. Franco agora gargalhava.

- O que foi? – tentei entender a piada, então ele finalmente disse:

- Essa é a melhor festa de todas.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Eu bebi. Mas só um pouco, não muito. Eu ainda estava consciente dos meu atos. Tão consciente que quando avistei Lina decidi ir falar com ela.

- Oi Lina – cumprimentei com um sorriso.

- Remo! – ela exclamou, então me abraçou. Senti cheiro de álcool. – Que bom que te achei! Você viu minha amiga por aí?

- Qual delas? – perguntei, cuidadoso.

- Ela é da Lufa-Lufa, e ela é incrível! – ela exclamou. – Conheci ela agora pouco e nunca vi garota mais legal do que ela, é sério? Mas – ela suspirou, fazendo uma cara triste. Ouvi uma risada alta, seguida por um barulho de vidro se quebrando. – Mas acho que ela está fugindo de mim.

- Ela deve ter se perdido – apressei a dizer.

- É né – ela sorriu. – Mas agora que você está aqui, canta comigo!

- O quê? – perguntei, mas ela já tinha se agarrado a meu braço.

_- Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet! –_ começou, sorrindo e balançando o braço. – Me acompanhe, vamos!

- Lina, eu…

- Não vou te ouvir se não me acompanhar!

_- Take a look in the mirror and cry, lord what you're doing to me? _– cantei a contragosto junto dela, e no momento Alice passou com Franco.

- Outro bêbado! – exclamou, balançando a cabeça e puxando Franco para longe.

- Continue, vamos? – Emelina apertou mais meu braço. _- I have spent all my years believing in you…_

- Lina, é sério – soltei seu aperto e fiquei de frente pra ela. – Eu preciso conversar com você.

Lina suspirou impaciente, como uma criança que não quer sair de um brinquedo.

- Fala.

- É sobre seu namorado – falei, mal a vontade. Mesmo que ela estivesse bêbada, com alguma sorte ela se lembraria depois. – E sobre aquela discussão. Ele me pediu pra me afastar de você, então... Eu pensei que eu já estou me afastando de você, pois faz tempo que não conversávamos.

- Remo, chega aqui – ela fez um sinal com o dedo.

- O quê?

- Se aproxima – ela pediu, o olhar vago característico de uma pessoa bêbada.

Me aproximei. Inesperadamente, então, ela encostou seus lábios nos meus. Apenas fiquem sem reação.

Eu não podia beijá-la, portanto não fiz mais nada quando ela se afastou. Eu comecei a me sentir culpado, até colocar na minha cabeça que foi apenas um selinho.

Só um selinho.

E nada mais.

Quando dei por mim, ela havia sumido de novo.

Nesse instante quebraram outra garrafa, e ouvi a risada de Beth:

- HAHAHA, SIRIUS MEU PAVÃO!

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

E já se passavam das três horas. Eu e Franco decidimos nos sentar e ficar conversando e bebendo – sem álcool, por favor – enquanto víamos as pessoas se enlouquecerem.

Tampei os olhos de Franco quando percebi o que Dorcas ia fazer.

- QUERO DEZ GALEÕES! DEZ GALEÕES E TERÃO MINHA CALCINHA! – Dorcas gritou para os garotos da Sonserina que a rodeavam. – QUEM COMPRA POR DEZ?

No final ninguém comprou a calcinha, mas mesmo assim Dorcas tirou e começou a rodá-la no ar, causando gritos alvoroçados dos garotos. Ela já estava descalça, e eu esperava que ela não tirasse mais nada depois disso.

- Acho que já é seguro te deixar olhar – falei, e Franco riu.

- Tão bonitinha você toda super protetora – ele me beijou, ainda rindo. – Mas o que esperar numa festa onde Dorcas Meadowes ficará bêbada?

- Dorcas e Maria – ofeguei, tensa, voltando a tampar os olhos de Franco. Maria subiu num balcão e começou a tirar a meia calça, e alguns garotos, estes da Corvinal, a rondaram.

- Primeiro quero dizer que vocês tem que aproveitar a vida ao máximo – ela falou, séria. – Eu estou fazendo isso aproveitando a vida.

Enquanto isso, Dorcas recebia, finalmente, um galeão entre o decote de seu vestido.

- Ouviram garotos? – Maria ainda continuava. – Aproveitem a vida. Ela é curta e passageira. Num piscar de olhos... PAM! Acabou.

Tirei a mão do rosto de Franco novamente, que ainda gargalhava.

- Alice, é simples – ele começou a explicar. – O álcool faz um efeito diferente em cada tipo de pessoa. Por exemplo, Dorcas é a garota stripper.

- MAIS UM GALEÃO QUE EU TIRO O SUTIÃ! – anunciou pra alegria dos sonserinos. Jessie estava no meio, pro meu choque.

- Gravelle é a garota triste e deprimida – Franco apontou pra uma mesa distante.

Gravelle continuava a soluçar, agarrada a seu inseparável copo de uísque de fogo.

- Beth: a garota risonha – Franco apontou dessa vez para ela, que ao lado de Sirius se arrastava pelo chão.

- HAHAHAHAHA, SIRIUS, VOCÊ É LOUCO! – gargalhava, já rouca.

Eu segurei o riso, enquanto perguntava.

- E o Sirius?

- Sirius... – Franco olhou para ele, que agora colocava a língua pra fora. – Digamos que hoje ele está meio... animalesco. Agora vem Lily, a garota feliz.

- SIRIUS, SIRIUS! – Lily chega cambaleando, tão despenteada que parece que tinha acabado de acordar. Sorrindo, ajoelhou perto de Sirius que ainda imitava uma cobra. – SIRIUS, EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA! EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA, VOCÊ NÃO? ELA É LINDA!

Lily estava simplesmente louca, e eu precisava contar isso a ela depois. Eu precisava.

- Maria, a filósofa – Franco riu, apontando para Maria.

- É sério, você tem que ser feliz porque a vida... – ela suspirou, segurando um garoto que antes estava assistindo seu quase-strip-tease. – A vida é curta, meu caro. Você precisa relaxar. E viver!

Sem dizer mais nada, o garoto agarrou Maria e quase a engoliu, levando-a para o meio da multidão.

Meu. Merlim.

- James, o conselheiro! – Franco gargalhou.

- Por que você não beija aquela garota ali – James, conversando com um garoto próximo, apontou para uma das garotas da Corvinal. – É sério, ela é bem bonita. E faz o seu tipo.

- Emelina. Essa é a melhor, é a garota cantora - Franco continuou, com um sorriso.

- Canta comigo! – Emelina voltou com a mesma garota da Lufa-Lufa. _– I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!_

- Eu não aguento tanta loucura, Franco – encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, rindo.

- Pois ainda não acabou. Temos também Geovana e Audrey. São as famosas garotas carentes – ele apontou para as duas, que ainda se agarravam aos pés de um garoto, que agora não se importava mais. Apenas dançava, ignorando as duas e tomando seu drinque. – E temos o Diggory, que é o apaixonado.

- Doçura, você está linda hoje – ele acariciava o rosto de uma menina quase adormecida, enquanto dançava junto a ela. – Eu te amo, você sabia?

- Remo, o garoto solitário – Franco indiciou o maroto todo amuado a um canto, olhando tristemente pra uma garrafa de uísque vazia. – Schain, a garota sincera – Franco riu novamente.

- Esse seu cabelo é horrível! Eu sempre te disse o contrário, mas é a verdade querida! – Schain perseguia uma garota que eu sempre via acompanhada a ela.

- E por fim temos Sophie. A garota barraqueira – Franco concluiu.

- Vai pisar no meu pé de novo, piriguete? Vem de novo pra você ver! – Sophie gritava, irritada com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, que a olhou amedrontada. – Vem pisar de novo pra você ver o que te acontece, vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

- Pra você ver o que um álcool não faz com a pessoa – suspirei. – Ainda bem que você, meu namorado fofo e perfeito, não é de beber, não é?

- Bem... é – ele hesitou, então eu dei um tapa no braço dele, fazendo-o rir.

O que eu mais esperava de toda essa festa seria a reação de cada um depois de tudo isso.

Seria muito mais divertido.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Quando já se passavam das quatro, a música estava lenta, e algumas pessoas já estavam jogadas no chão, outras vomitavam por aí, outras se agarravam, outras ficavam rindo baixo de alguma coisa. Poucos já tinham ido embora. Acho que os únicos normais dali eram Alice e Franco, pois eu ainda estava meio tonto.

- Remo, amigo! – Lily chegou, se sentando ao meu lado do banquinho. – Como vai, companheiro? Nossa! Essa festa foi... a melhor do século!

- Que bom que gostou, Lily – falei, cansado.

- Nossa! – ela exclamou novamente erguendo-se feito uma bailarina. – Esse povo tá desanimado, né? Quero todo mundo feliz e alegre!

- Acho que já ficou tarde e... bom. Acho melhor a gente já ir embora e...

- Ir embora? – Lily arregalou os olhos. – Nem pensar, nunca! Essa festa mal começou, e eu vou é dançar...

- Lily – segurei-a pela cintura. – Acho que ninguém está a fim de dançar agora.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Escuta essa música! – uma nova música agitada voltara a tocar, e poucos voltaram a dançar. – Está ouvindo? Eu AMO essa música!

- Tudo bem, Lily, só que...

- Lily... – uma voz bêbada se aproximou, vinda de algum lugar do desconhecido. Era James, tropeçando, andando vacilante, trombando com as pessoas.

- James! James, está ouvindo essa música? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele se escorava nela. Eu apenas voltei a sentar e observei. – É ótima, eu amo essa música!

- Você... – soluço. – Você... também be-bebeu? – outro soluço. – Eu nunca, nunca – mais um soluço.

- Ele nunca esperaria que você fosse beber – completei pra ajudar.

- Pois é. Mas eu amo essa música! – Lily voltou a exclamar.

Os dois começaram a andar por aí, James usando Lily como suporte, enquanto Lily continuava a dizer "eu amo essa música!".

Decidi segui-los, já que eles andavam em direção onde Franco e Alice estavam, e assim eu poderia falar com eles que tínhamos que ir embora.

- Alice, você de novo! – Lily exclamou quando viu o casal. – Eu amo essa música, você sabia?

- Alice, acho melhor levar esses bêbados pra cama – suspirei, cansado, me perguntando onde Rabicho havia se metido pra poder me ajudar.

- Concordo – Alice se pôs de pé seguida por Franco, bocejando. – Cadê a Maria?

- Deve estar filosofando por aí – Franco riu.

- James... James... – paramos pra observar Lily se desencostando dele, repentinamente. – James, olha pra mim! Eu amo essa música!

James ficou cambaleando por um momento até focar o olhar em Lily. Então sorriu.

- Eu amo essa música! – Lily exclamou.

E num só golpe o beijou. Foi num piscar de olhos, por isso eu não tinha certeza até perceber... Num momento estavam lá, bêbados, quando segundos depois... Eu devia estar realmente tonto.

Mas Alice exclamou, e Franco ergueu as sobrancelhas. James agora se agarrava a Lily como se valesse uma vida, se apertavam tanto que é como se quisessem competir quem quebrava os ossos dos outros mais rápido. Ficaram longos minutos assim, até Alice pigarrear depois do seu gritinho escandaloso. O que fez minha cabeça doer.

- Lily... Vamos... – ela separou os dois. Lily e James ficaram com a boca completamente vermelha, e James ainda sorria bobamente.

- Espera aí – Lily falou, então pulou em cima de James novamente, agarrando-o pelos cabelos.

- Depois você vai ter muito tempo pra beijar ele. Eu te garanto – Alice não se continha de surpresa e excitação. – Mas já está tarde, vamos.

James ficou ali, parado, sorrindo para o nada.

- Vamos, Pontas - coloquei seu braço ao redor do pescoço. Não tinha sinal algum de Sirius, por isso deixei ele pra lá.

- Aluado... Aluado... Lily me beijou – ele falou então sorriu mais ainda.

- É, eu vi – falei.

Com dificuldade, o arrastei até a Torre da Grifinória. Mal tive vontade de fazer outra coisa, a não ser me jogar da cama e dormir finalmente.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: aquela festa renderia umas dez páginas de MacMcMea.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Abri os olhos, lentamente, bem lentamente, mas me arrependi de ter o feito. Minha cabeça martelou como se tivesse levado milhares de mancadas, doía nos lados, na testa, atrás, em cima... Era inexplicável. Estava doendo tanto que eu não queria acordar nunca mais, pois achei que já estava morrendo mesmo.

Era muita dor, muita mesmo. Parece uma Cruciatus especial somente pra minha cabeça. E não melhorou muito quando vi um clarão, e a voz de Alice chegou a meus ouvidos.

- Lily, Maria! Vamos acordar suas dorminhocas! – ela gritou, o que piorou a situação, já que eu sentia que minha cabeça ia sair rolando por aí. – Já passam das dez!

Alice fez silêncio, e em seguida ouvi um murmúrio. Pelo visto tinha pulado em cima de Maria, e a próxima, é claro, seria eu.

- AI! – gritei quando senti o peso dela atingir minha coluna. – Alice, vai embora!

- Querida, acho que você está se esquecendo de alguma coisa – Alice cantarolou. – Sabe, algo relacionado a um auditório e uma imensa plateia..

MEU.

MERLIM.

EU ESQUECI.

- A COMPETIÇÃO! – pulei pra fora da cama, derrubando Alice da cama. – Ai! Eu perdi! É meio dia, então dá tempo, cadê os vestidos? Cadê Beth! Ai, essa luz está me destruindo...

A luz e a dor. Eu sentia, minha cabeça ia explodir. Me enrosquei no chão, perto da cabeceira da minha cama, escondendo a cabeça nos joelhos. Enquanto isso Alice ria.

- Pra você ver. A diversão foi alta ontem! – ela falou com tom enigmático. – E eu menti pra vocês, calma. Ainda são oito horas...

- Mesmo assim! – exclamei sem erguer a cabeça. Eu sabia que eu ia morrer. Ai Merlim, estava doendo muito. – Daqui a quatro horas já vai começar, e não tenho condições nem de levantar a cabeça!

- Recomendo você a ir até Madame Pomfrey – Alice sugeriu. Maria, então, se jogou da cama, rolando até parar ao meu lado no chão.

- Calem a boca – ela murmurou, o hálito de álcool ainda saindo dela. – Eu não consigo nem pensar com vocês gritando desse jeito...

- Com Alice gritando desse jeito – acariciei as têmporas.

- Vocês tem noção do que fizeram? Vocês ficaram complemente bêbadas naquela festa, irreconhecíveis! – Alice reclamou, mas com a voz ainda divertida.

- Por favor, conte-nos nossas cagadas depois. Agora eu preciso de óculos escuros antes que essa claridade me deixe cega – implorei, e Maria tentou levantar, mas ao ver que não conseguiria, voltou a se esparramar no chão.

- Tantas coisas pra contar, estou me mordendo! – Alice exclamou.

- Não conte! – pedi.

- E para de gritar! – Maria reclamou.

Uma hora depois, Maria ainda tentava se levantar, enquanto eu já tinha ido tomar um banho. Ainda estava cheirando álcool, por isso demorei o dobro do tempo que eu sempre levava. Mas minha cabeça continuava latejando como se a festa ainda continuasse lá dentro. Preciso de Aspirina!

Mal saí do banheiro e fui empurrada por Maria, que correu e vomitou longamente na privada, tossindo e se engasgando.

- Pelo visto Maria exagerou – Alice comentou casualmente; pelo visto estava achando aquilo tão divertido que mal ligava pro nosso bem estar. – E você, não está com enjoo?

- Mais ou menos. Sei que não entra nada. Mas também não sai – dei de ombros. – Apenas minha cabeça que parece que vai explodir.

- Normal. Eu só não esperava que você, Lily Evans...

- Eu já sei – suspirei. – Só estava solitária naquela festa e decidi seguir o exemplo dos outros. Me arrependi.

- Ah, com certeza – Alice riu, misteriosa novamente. Franzi a testa.

- Acho que coloquei todos meu órgãos internos pra fora – Maria anunciou do banheiro, no que fizemos uma expressão de nojo e enfim fomos ajuda-la.

Às dez horas descemos para o salão principal, passando por outros alunos do sétimo ano que reclamavam de dor de cabeça e/ou ânsia. Como não estávamos aguentando toda aquela claridade do sol, eu e Maria colocamos óculos de sol, mesmo que aquilo fizesse de nós duas idiotas. Maria vomitou mais umas quatro vezes antes de descermos, e ainda tinha uma expressão meio verde quando descemos para o salão.

Não tardou a encontrarmos os outros. Sirius e Beth estava sentados juntos, rindo e conversando naturalmente, até como se não tivessem nem ao menos bebido. Como isso era possível? Remo também estava ali, e parecia normal. Não sei se ele havia bebido, mas provavelmente não. James – respire fundo Lily, calma – estava tão normal quanto Sirius, e apenas levantou os olhos pra mim, me olhando profundamente daquele jeito que me faz querer sair correndo. Alice logo se juntou a Franco quando nos sentamos.

- Fala aí, ruiva! Belos óculos! – Sirius exclamou, rindo, quando cheguei. – Pelo visto você e nossa querida amiga Maria não acordaram muito bem hoje.

- Você poderia fazer o favor de parar de gritar? – pedi em súplica, acariciando as têmporas. Sirius riu mais ainda com Beth. – Como é que vocês não estão morrendo? Estavam completamente bêbados também.

- Sabe como é, depois da terceira vez que fazíamos essa festa nós já tínhamos nos acostumado – ele deu de ombros. – Tão acostumados que praticamente não dormimos, eu e Beth.

- Ótimo, agora que está um pior que o outro quero ver como vamos nos sair na competição de hoje – Maria resmungou, o que fez Sirius erguer as sobrancelhas, e Beth ofegar.

- É hoje? – perguntaram, em choque, o que fez James virar para a conversa.

- Claro! Já estamos no fim de novembro, é a segunda competição do mês! – Alice falou, surpresa pelos outros não saberem.

- A qual, dessa vez, sinto muito não participar – Sophie chegou dizendo, acariciando a barriga. – Acho que meu esôfago nunca mais será o mesmo. E por favor, tirem essa comida da minha frente antes que eu desmaie.

- E parem de gritar! – Dorcas também chegou de cabeça baixa, os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto totalmente. – Francamente!

- Ei, gente! – John apareceu correndo ao lado de Sean. Eu não ia conseguir paz hoje, muito menos minha cabeça. – Moreau está chamando vocês nos bastidores!

Eu só queria que esse dia acabasse e eu pudesse me enroscar nas cobertas até essa dor horrível passar.

Ai Merlim.

Socorro.

Por fim caminhamos feito zumbis até a sala de música, exceto, é claro, por Sirius, James, Beth e os que não haviam ido na festa, Sean e John. Sean queria saber os detalhes da festa, mas como eu saberia? Eu não me recordava de nada! Alice apenas disse que contaria a ele depois, e assim eu podia saber do que eu fiz.

Caramba, eu estava com medo.

Depois de buscarmos as vestes e chegarmos aos bastidores, entramos disfarçadamente, receando que Moreau percebesse nosso estado deplorável. Maria quase vomitou no meio do caminho, mas se conteve, e Dorcas começara a gritar de novo. Também cruzamos com Louise e outras garotas que foram a festa, que me explicaram que dormiram na sala comunal. Elas dormiram na sala comunal!

Estou com medo do que eu tinha feito. Ai Merlim.

Mal não prestávamos atenção no que Moreau dizia, os que não estavam de ressaca estavam cambaleando de sono, e apenas Jason, Sirius, Beth, Franco, Alice, John e Sean pareciam estar em bom estado. Agora o resto... Foi até difícil convencer Sophie a vir finalmente. "Se vocês não se importarem caso eu desmaie no palco, tudo bem", foi o que ela respondeu.

Até eu, finalmente, perceber a ausência de alguém.

- Ei, onde está Emelina? – Moreau perguntou, o que nos fez ficarmos intrigados.

- Quando acordamos ela não estava lá, pensamos que a encontraríamos por aí – Sophie parecia atônita, dando conta agora da ausência de Lina.

Sabe aquela sensação de que você não deveria ter saído da cama hoje?

Então.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Não me lembro como eu fui parar lá, só sei que eu acordei com a cabeça encostada numa das últimas prateleiras da biblioteca. Como eu fui parar lá? Só sei que saí ligeira de lá, fugindo de Madame Pince, porque eu estava deplorável com aquela roupa toda amassada de ontem. E cheirando álcool.

Cheirando álcool! Eu ainda não acreditava que eu havia bebido. Dorcas praticamente me dopou, então eu estava um horror. E eu não me lembrava de nada, até...

Sabe quando você gela completamente, e você sente que seu corpo nunca mais vai esquentar? Foi o que aconteceu quando cruzei com Benn, num corredor vazio.

- Emma? Por que está... Por que está vestida assim? – ele me olhou de cima abaixo, gritando. Por que estava gritando? Minha cabeça latejava, e eu estava meio tonta. – Você foi à festa dos marotos?

Oh. Eu não havia contado pra ele.

- Er... Fui – falei, e ele bufou, chocado. – Dorcas me obrigou.

- Eu não acredito! – ele ficou vermelho, me agarrando pelo braço e me puxando pra longe de um grupinho de pessoas que estavam prestes a passar por nós. – Emelina, você mentiu pra mim?

Eu nem sabia o que ele estava dizendo, só sei que eu estava completamente ressacada, e acho que eu ia vomitar na cara dele a qualquer instante.

- Desculpa... – tentei falar, minha voz morrendo. – Desculpa, Benn... Dorcas...

- Dorcas por acaso manda em você?

- E você manda?

Ok, eu soltei aquilo. Só sei que ele ficou MUITO bravo quando eu disse. Eu ainda estava tonta, com ânsia de vômito, e minha cabeça nunca tinha doído tanto na minha vida.

- Eu sou seu namorado – ele falou, ríspido.

- E ela é minha a-amiga – solucei. – E por que você está todo elegante assim?

- Por acaso você se esqueceu que temos uma competição agora? – ele perguntou, cada vez mais irritado. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Emelina! Além de ter ido nessa festa você... Você bebeu!

- Culpa da Dorcas, foi tudo culpa dela! – me equilibrei nele, e ele afastou o rosto de mim. Acho que meu hálito não estava lá dos agradáveis. – Me desculpa amor... Eu prometo n-nunca mais cair no papo dela...

- Eu não acredito, eu não acredito – ele murmurava, enquanto me levava ao nosso destino final: a entrada pra Torre da Grifinória. – Eu nunca pensei que você fosse assim, Emma...

- Me desculpe! – pedi mais uma vez. – Eu não sabia... Eu me odeio. Eu me odeio mais do que você está me odiando agora!

- Eu não te odeio – ele falou impaciente, como se concordasse com aquilo. – Daqui à uma hora é a competição, acho melhor você correr e tomar um banho...

- Mas...

- Depois conversamos, depois que você estiver sóbria – Benn me colocou de pé.

- Ok – sorri um pouco. – Beijo de boa sorte?

- Não – ele suspirou, então saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Eu me odeio.

- Você está encrencada, garota – a Mulher Gorda falou.

- Pode abrir pra mim? Eu não sei a senha...

- Sinto muito – ela fez uma cara de pena.

- Por favor! – implorei.

- Emelina! – duas vozes gritaram, e então deparei com Alice e Sean vindo em minha direção. Por baixo das vestes de Hogwarts dava pra ver a roupa deles, já prontos pra competição. O vestido escolhido por Alice dessa vez foi um roxo balonê, pra deixar mais estiloso por causa da música.

- Oi amigos! Desculpa, acho que ainda estou um pouco tonta... – dei um passo pro lado, e Sean me segurou depressa. – Acho que não vou me apresentar...

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Sean exclamou, e minha cabeça pulsou. – O solo é seu!

- O quê? Mas eu nem...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Sean, vai enrolando Moreau, diz que Emelina não está se sentindo bem, só não explica por quê – Alice disse com urgência, falando a senha pro retrato e me carregando sala comunal adentro. – Enquanto isso vou fazer Emelina tomar um banho e se vestir.

- Não quero ir, estou passando mal... – falei, enquanto Sean saía e Alice me empurrava pela escada circular.

- Você vai sim! Não temos um número reserva, e precisamos vencer essa competição! – Alice já ia me empurrando pro banheiro. – E tenta se manter completamente sóbria. Moreau nem pode sonhar que vocês se embebedaram hoje!

- E como ele não descobriu? – perguntei já de dentro do banheiro. – Todo mundo deve estar de ressaca...

- Acho que Moreau está tão nervoso que nem percebeu isso. Mas teve uma hora que ele disse que nos achava meio desanimados. Até mandou Lily e Maria tirarem os óculos escuros, e nem adiantou elas insistirem. Agora estão sofrendo com a dor de cabeça mais que nunca... – Alice foi contando.

E a medida que fui tomando meu glorioso banho, fui tirando um pouco aquele peso de álcool que ainda restava, e melhorei um pouco. Mas eu sentia que iria vomitar a qualquer hora...

A qualquer hora.

Espero que não seja em um horário desapropriado.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Mal cheguei nos bastidores pra avisar o que havia sido combinado quando já foi anunciado a entrada da Lufa-Lufa daqui alguns minutos. Comecei a ficar nervoso novamente ouvindo as vozes da plateia, e já fui suando.

- Me escutem bem. Quero que caprichem nesse número, pode ser? – Moreau falou novamente, mas alguns nem pareciam escutar. – Tudo foi preparado por vocês, então espero que aproveitem toda essa confiança que lhes dei.

O que ninguém estava fazendo no momento. Lily ainda acariciava as têmporas, e Maria estava meio verde, assim como Dorcas e Sophie. Achei estranho os outros que não foram à festa estarem normais; James até treinava alguns passos com John, enquanto Maria corria pro banheiro dizendo que estava apertada, mas com certeza dando a desculpa pra por tudo pra fora.

- Acha que vai conseguir? – perguntei baixinho pra Lily, que ainda massageava as têmporas com os dedos.

- Claro. Eu canto pouco, dessa vez – ela abriu os olhos calmamente. – Só espero que meu estômago não me traia dessa vez e...

Ela parou de falar, porque seus olhos cruzaram diretamente com James. Ficaram tanto tempo se encarando que acho que esqueceram do que estavam fazendo.

- Algum problema? – perguntei receoso, olhando de um para outro quase sorrindo.

- Eu só... – Lily comentou, então balançou a cabeça, o que se arrependeu. – Dor de cabeça. Não é nada.

Então foi anunciada a entrada da Lufa-Lufa, o que causou o habitual empurra-empurra pra chegar ao corredor que nos dava aquela vista privilegiada do palco. As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, e as pessoas aplaudiam, enquanto continuávamos a nos empurrar para assistir a apresentação.

Não demorou muito para eu reconhecer a voz de Benn.

_- Oh yeah! _– as cortinas se abriram, revelando Benn com a voz de fundo dos outros. – _Oh yeah!_

"_I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much_

_Deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them bleed"_

Por que Benn tinha que cantar tão bem? E por que aquele coral masculino conseguia contagiar tanto assim? Acho que essa era mesma pergunta que os outros estavam fazendo no momento.

_"So let me be_

_And I'll set you free!_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can confort me (oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)!"_

Nosso grupo se entreolhava, assustado. A música também era moderna e contagiante, o que não tardou causar que as palmas e os gritos fossem altos o bastante pra Maria e Lily correrem para os bastidores. Dorcas ia fazendo o mesmo, mas desistiu ao ver que Maria tinha ido.

"_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back!"_

- Oh, Merlim! Olha a roupa deles! – Alice exclamou desgostosa. – Da onde Stanley tira tanto dinheiro praquelas roupas?

Eram ternos realmente bonitos, dessa vez com alguns detalhes em dourados que brilhavam quando as luzes do palco passavam sobre eles. Eram tão brilhantes quanto os olhos do jurados. Opa.

"_Say your faith is shaken_

_You may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there_

_Don't care where I have to run"_

E a próxima parte é que foi a que mais entusiasmou a plateia em geral, a ponto de todos ficarem de pé pra vibrar. Nunca vi Hogwarts tão animada; os garotos da Lufa-Lufa batiam os pés e as mãos, fazendo um grande barulho seguido pela música, e a voz de Benn e os gritos, e as palmas, e os assobios, resultado: todo mundo indo a loucura.

"_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah!"_

- Acho que vou roubar um terno daqueles pra mim – Dorcas comentou, forçando a vista ainda por causa de sua dor de cabeça.

- Pra que, se você nem usa? – John perguntou.

- Não quero usar! Quero vender! Deve ser uma fortuna – Dorcas assobiou baixinho, então fez uma careta, acariciando a cabeça. – Mas eles são bem que barulhentos, não?

"_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can confort me (oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)_

_(Girl you really got me bad)_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back!"_

E a música e a coreografia foi encerrada com mais palmas ensurdecedoras, e os gritos de dor de Dorcas e Sophie, e mais as reverências de Benn e dos outros...

É, uma pessoa bem consciente saberia quem iria ganhar essa competição: garotos carismáticos num coro bem feito ou um bando de bêbados que corriam o risco de vomitar no palco além da dor de cabeça.

Bom. A resposta está óbvia.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Enquanto Maria vomitava mais um pouco no banheiro e os outros assistiam a apresentação da Lufa-Lufa (que a propósito estava realmente animada, ouvindo daqui), continuei acariciando minhas têmporas, mesmo que não adiantasse de alguma coisa. Eu tinha certeza que ela ia explodir, e meus miolos iam ficar espalhados pelos bastidores pra sempre.

Ai.

- Lily, cadê Maria? – Alice foi entrando acompanhada, finalmente, de Emelina. Ela parecia meio abatida, mas forçou um sorriso. As coisas iam de mal a pior. Como diz Sean: Opa.

- Vomitando no banheiro – falei, apontando pra porta ao lado.

- Lufa-Lufa está se apresentando? – Emelina perguntou, repentinamente ligada. – Eu preciso ver o Benn!

E saiu desembestada, enquanto Alice se sentava ao meu lado.

- E você, está bem? – acariciou meu cabelo, enquanto eu mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

- Não. Não vou aguentar todas aquelas luzes! – exclamei, sentindo um tremor. – É a primeira vez que bebo. Primeira e última, nunca mais quero sentir isso.

- Se pelo menos eu tivesse alguma coisa pra ajudar... – Alice murmurou.

- Eu tenho – ouvi uma voz conhecida entrar na sala, enquanto a plateia delirava lá fora. Quando ergui os olhos vislumbrei James com um pequeno sorriso e um pequeno frasco em mãos.

- Oi, James – Alice riu, estendendo a vogal. – Quer que eu vá lá no banheiro com a Maria pra deixar vocês sozinhos...?

- Pode ficar aí – ordenei, ainda olhando para James. Ai meu Merlim, eu já comentei que ele fica lindo naquela roupa? Eu juro que eu forçava pra não olhar praquele corpo dele, só para o rosto. Mas se eu olhava pro rosto eu tinha que olhar para os olhos, então o que eu faço?

Merlim, me ajuda.

- Trouxe isso pra você – ele estendeu o frasco, e eu o peguei. – Não tem muito, só dá um gole. É desse jeito que eu, Sirius, Remo, e nesse caso Beth, não ficamos com ressaca do dia seguinte.

Ele sorria abertamente, e eu olhava desconfiada para o conteúdo.

- Tudo bem, afanamos do estoque de Slughorn – ele deu de ombros. – Sempre fazemos isso.

- E como vocês descobriram isso? – perguntei curiosa.

- Remo descobriu. Ele estava procurando sobre poções uma vez, no quinto ano, quando ouviu falar dessa. Então Sirius mexeu uma vez nas coisas de Slughorn quando ele se ausentou em uma aula, e achou – ele contou, meio satisfeito.

Olhei de James para Alice, que não ajudou muito porque estava com as mãos na boca, vermelha. O que tinha de errado com aquela garota?

- Certo, vou confiar em você – falei, destampando o frasco. – Mas só porque estou com essa dor horrível, senão...

Então bebi, e, momentaneamente, momentaneamente MESMO, eu melhorei. Minha dor simplesmente passou, evaporou. Foi mágica – que ironia. Mas foi. Passou tão depressa que parece que eu nem tinha sentido. Foi... Incrível.

- Uou – exclamei, depois balancei a cabeça que não doía mais. – Er... Obrigada!

Ele sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que Alice soltava um guincho alto.

- NÃO VOU RESISTIR! – exclamou, finalmente tirando as mãos da boca. – Lily, James, não sei se vocês se lembram, mas... Na festa, vocês se beijaram!

Pensa numa beterraba. E agora coloca alguns cabelos ruivos nela. Pronto, essa sou eu, prazer, Lily Evans. EU IA MATAR A ALICE! Nunca corei tanto na minha vida, mal tive coragem de olhar pra James, que havia erguido as sobrancelhas, talvez pra esconder um sorriso... POR QUE DIABOS ELE ESTAVA SORRINDO? ESSA SITUAÇÃO É CRÍTICA!

Eu não acredito. Eu sou uma idiota. Eu o beijei. De novo. Por quê? Eu sabia que meus desejos profundos me trairiam com excesso de álcool. Sou tão estúpida, por que não pensei nisso antes de começar a beber daquele jeito?

Culpa do álcool.

TUDO CULPA DESSE MALDITO ÁLCOOL!

Nem deu tempo de responder, e nem de falar nada porque Alice ainda sorria toda feliz, quando o povo veio entrando reclamando de coisas diversas; a apresentação da Lufa-Lufa pelo visto tinha agradado a todos mesmo, mas desagradado a nós. E tinha aqueles que reclamavam de dor de cabeça e tudo o mais. Emelina ainda dizia que Benn arrasou, e isso ocasionou um palavreado de Dorcas.

- Gente, vamos ficar calmos! Toda competição vai ser assim? – Moreau suspirou, tentando acalmar a nós e a ele mesmo. – Vocês vão ser melhores, eu acredito nisso.

Haha, professor. Não acredite. Vamos perder; e perder feio, tudo CULPA DESSE MALDITO ÁLCOOL.

Quero me matar.

Maria finalmente saiu do banheiro, mas não mudou sua cara cansada. Dorcas logo foi a empurrando e correu pra vomitar também. Moreau não percebia é claro. Ele não percebia nada em dia de competição, nem se Sprout dançasse pelada na frente dele. Nem isso. O que não foi uma cena muito boa de imaginar.

Ficamos, então, num silêncio constrangedor. Eu fechei os olhos pra não olhar pra James, por que eu tinha certeza que eu ainda estava vermelha depois daquela língua afiada de Alice Brown, que ainda ia me pagar. Ah, se ia.

E então estava na hora. Ninguém estava muito disposto quando fez o grito "GRIFINÓRIA!" que sempre fazíamos, somente os marotos. E Beth. Mas não conta. Eu tinha sarado da dor de cabeça, o que não adiantou tanta coisa quando comecei a tremer descontroladamente. Desejei boa sorte a Lina, que tinha uma cara nada agradável também.

Ninguém estava com uma cara agradável. Ninguém normal – já que os marotos não contam.

Eu só não queria olhar pra James, e pronto.

Respira.

Inspira.

Respira de novo.

Inspira de novo.

Põe um sorriso nessa sua cara.

Foi com esse pensamento que caminhei junto com os outros em direção ao palco.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Sentei-me ao lado de Stanley novamente.

- Pronta para perder? – sorri pra ela, que bufou.

- Essa sua falsa confiança está me dando pena. Vocês vão perder vergonhosamente, e sabe por quê? – ela virou-se pra mim. – Porque, não sei se ficou sabendo, mais da metade de seus alunos foram a uma festa ontem. A festa anual dos marotos, uma coisa patética que ouvi falar. E agora? Será que eles beberam...?

Senti um gelo no estômago, me lembrando de Lily acariciando as têmporas, e de Sophie, Dorcas e Maria viverem no banheiro. Lembrei de Emelina que havia sumido. Mas eram as garotas, então era impossível...

- Eles não fizeram isso – afirmei para Stanley, que apenas riu, enquanto as cortinas não se abriam e uma conversa baixa se estendia.

- Então por que demorou pra responder?

- Os marotos, ou seja, Sirius, Remo e James estão em perfeitas condições. Como você me explica isso? – desafiei.

- E como você me explica o fato de que eu vi Vance e Meadowes perambulando tontas por aí hoje de manhã? – ela piscou, ao mesmo tempo que as cortinas se abriam, e as palmas continuavam.

Eu simplesmente não tive o que responder.

Nem o que fazer.

Só esperava que Merlim protegessem essas crianças.

Eu estava praticamente tranquilo quando ouvi a voz de Emelina, depois a de Remo, tão bem controladas e perfeitas, começar a cantar assim que as luzes foram atendidas:

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!"_

Olhei desafiador para Stanley, que cochichou comigo:

- Ke$ha? Isso é sério? – ela riu com desdém.

- Eles que escolheram – falei. – Pelo menos eu tento dar liberdade de expressão ao meu coral.

- E eu não? As duas músicas dessas duas competições foram escolhidos por eles. Agora não tenho culpa se o seu clubinho tem esse péssimo gosto – Stanley rebateu.

"_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy"_

Emelina, sem dúvidas, era a melhor dançarina no grupo, portanto foi bom ter escolhido ela; as garotas dançavam perfeitamente bem no fundo – não se igualando a Lina, é claro -, mas deixando toda aquela energia que Emelina precisava. Olhei desafiador para Stanley novamente.

Então havia chegado o refrão, fazendo com que a plateia delirasse a ponto de ficar em pé e pular ao ritmo da música.

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_TiK-ToK, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh"_

Era uma dança completamente animada, e a plateia até chegava a cantar junto. Eles tinham escolhido bem; era uma música que todo jovem gostava, e desde o começo da música já havia os que vibravam.

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_TiK-ToK, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh!"_

Gritos, palmas, assobios, era o que acompanhavam a música, enquanto os garotos e as garotas no palco vibravam e dançavam a música tão animada. A coreografia estava perfeita, e Emelina simplesmente brilhava, e dançava... Fora um momento que ela pareceu errar o passo, mas ninguém tinha percebido, a não ser eu e Stanley, que pigarreou ao meu lado.

Enquanto cantavam, eu percebia Maria e Sophie vacilarem no fundo, e depois Dorcas cochichar alguma coisa com Beth. Algo estava errado...

"_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_TiK-ToK, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop,no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh"_

Novamente Emelina cambaleou, mas a plateia pulava demais para perceber. Os jurados também pareciam ter percebido, quando Dorcas deu um passo em falso e quase tropeçou. Stanley abafou uma risada.

"_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me"_

Foi piorando. Ninguém da plateia percebia, ninguém a não ser eu, Stanley e os jurados. Comecei a suar frio, talvez prevendo o que eu não queria que viesse...

"_Now, the party don't start until I walk in!_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_TiK-ToK, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop,no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh"_

Emelina, mesmo meio vacilante, conseguia dançar e contagiar o público, fazendo seu espacate. Ela era simplesmente fantástica, tão boa quanto John... Maria também tinha sua voz destacada no meio das outras, como sempre. A música era envolvida pelo balançar dos cabelos e a cabeça, muitos movimentos com os pés, e todos pareciam vibrar com aquilo. Para facilitar a dança, as garotas usavam tênis ao invés de sandália, algo que combinou com o estilo da cantora. Os meninos também se saiam bem: James parecia mais animado que o normal, e Sirius e Remo faziam sucesso com o público feminino. Mas eu repito, algo estava errado.

Então, em um único minuto, Emelina levou uma mão a barriga e a outra a mão, e num só jato, vomitou.

Ouviu-se gritos, pois o vomito tinha ido direto na cabeça dos presentes da frente da plateia, a maioria garotas, que gritaram escandalizadas. Emelina acabou por sujar suas vestes e seu cabelo, enquanto atrás dela, Sophie tossia e também vomitava, a mão não impedindo que isso acontecesse.

Foi um silêncio completo e terrível, enquanto Stanley gargalhava ao meu lado. E quando achei que não podia piorar, Dorcas vomitou em Maria, que deu um passo pra trás, chocada. Ninguém dizia mais nada, nem mesmo as garotas que tinham vômito na cabeça. Maria, para revidar, vomitou aos pés de Dorcas. Segundos depois, Emelina tornou a vomitar, dessa vez em Lily que estava perto demais, fazendo com que sujasse parte do vestido; depois disso saiu correndo, mas o silêncio continuou.

Por um momento achei que tinha ficado surdo, pois o silêncio reinou completamente no auditório. Stanley tinha voltado a segurar o riso, até finalmente as garotas saírem correndo com vômito na cabeça.

No palco, ninguém tinha o que dizer. Estavam vermelhos, boquiabertos, chocados.

Petrificados.

Como eu.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Estava um silêncio desconfortável nos bastidores. Ninguém dizia nada, apenas olhando para o teto, enquanto eu já melhorava por ter tomado uma poção que Sirius e Remo foram "pegar" com Slughorn. Lily já tinha se limpado, mas mesmo assim continuava com o nariz torcido, como se ainda sentisse o vômito de Lina. E Lina parecia a mais culpada dali; mesmo não falando nada dava pra perceber.

Ninguém comentou nada por durante uma hora. Uma longa hora, tempo pra ouvirmos a plateia lá fora vibrar quando Dumbledore anunciou que Lufa-Lufa havia ganhado a competição, tempo pra ouvirmos as conversas acabarem aos poucos simbolizando que todo mundo ia embora. E Moreau havia sumido. Ah, esqueci de mencionar que Stanley, há cinco minutos, passou pela nossa sala com os lufanos, que mais uma vez jogaram gosma na gente, gritando "PERDEDORES!". Alguns gritos e xingamentos depois, tínhamos voltado do mesmo jeito. Nada abalava nossa cara de paisagem.

Eu me sentia tão envergonhada de vomitar em público que era capaz de nunca mais sair do meu dormitório. Eu não me sentia mal... Sinceramente eu me acostumei em fazer isso, mas em público? Era realmente vergonhoso.

E onde estava Moreau? Eu estava cansada de ficar ali sentada, esperando e esperando. Dorcas também, teve uma hora em que ela quase se levantou.

Alguns minutos depois, ele entra. Não tinha uma cara muito boa, na verdade eu nunca tinha visto tão sério como aquela vez. Ficamos calados, esperando o sermão.

- Pessoal... – ele começou, andando de um lado pro outro. – Bom, eu estava com Dumbledore, e... Consegui convencê-lo para não cancelar nosso coral.

- Ele queria cancelar? – Lily perguntou chocada, seguida de meus comentários indignados e os dos outros, finalmente cortando o silêncio.

- Queriam, mas não vão – Moreau nos cortou. – Dumbledore era contra, mas os jurados acharam completamente vergonhoso o que vocês fizeram. Assim como eu também achei, e só não deixei que fechassem o clube por causa de vocês, ao contrário eu teria sido a favor.

Mais silêncio constrangedor. Nem tive coragem de erguer a cabeça.

- Se vocês tivessem ideia do que fizeram, simplesmente pensassem um pouco mais... – Moreau falou, aborrecido. – Vocês entenderiam o quanto isso nunca teria acontecido.

Silêncio. Ninguém tinha coragem de dizer nada, tão envergonhados que estávamos. Eu por vomitar em frente de toda Hogwarts. Era o que faltava pra todo mundo me odiar.

- Acho que vocês já estão maduros o bastante pra entender que beber não é algo tão prazeroso que parece. Pode ser a melhor coisa do mundo na hora, mas as consequências são inimagináveis. Experiência própria – acrescentou.

Ninguém falou nada, até Lily murmurar.

- Desculpa, professor.

Moreau suspirou, enquanto todos mantinham seu olhar no chão.

- Por favor, não repitam isso. Vocês sabem que não vale a pena – ele disse com veemência. – E quanto ao coral, bom... Estamos perdendo, e precisamos ensaiar mais dessa vez. A próxima competição vai ser daqui algumas semanas, tempo suficiente pra vocês pensarem no que fizeram, e tentar se esforçar mais nos números, que, aliás, vocês estão me devendo um.

- Estamos? – Sirius perguntou.

- Sobre alcoolismo – Moreau falou. – Eu disse que ia pedir alternadamente. Então, será agora.

Murmuramos mais algumas coisas, e logo depois assentimos. Já estava cansada de ficar ali, portanto qualquer coisa pra ir embora eu já estava aceitando.

- Estão dispensados e... Até quarta – ele sorriu.

Até quarta... Até quarta muita coisa vai ter acontecido, como, por exemplo, eu ter me trancafiado no meu dormitório até o final do ano. Era uma boa ideia, levando em conta que vomitei pra todo mundo ver.

Ai Sophie McKinnon, você é muito idiota.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Emma! – ouvi chamarem longe, enquanto eu caminhava junto com o pessoal do coral em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Era Benn, é claro. – E você também Lupin... Espere aí!

O que ele queria com Remo? Ai, lá vem bomba.

Remo me olhou intrigado, mas por fim se afastou a fim de ficar só nós três para trás no corredor deserto.

- Oi, Benn – falei temerosa. Eu ainda estava muito tonta quando conversei com ele mais cedo, por isso queria apenas meu dormitório e minha cama. Nada mais.

- Belo número, o de hoje – ele falou sarcástico. – Pra vocês dois.

- Obrigado, Chapman – Remo falou, educadamente. – E meus parabéns pela vitória.

Benn assentiu, meio que fuzilando Remo com o olhar. Oh-oh.

- Agora podemos conversar normalmente ou você ainda não está sóbria? – Benn perguntou secamente, olhando ameaçador de mim a Remo.

- Não precisa falar comigo desse jeito – o repreendi.

- E eu não preciso fazer parte dessa conversa – Remo instou.

- Ah, precisa – Benn respondeu, seco. – Porque você é amigo de Emma, não é? Então deve saber o que aconteceu nessa festa.

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu só bebi e pronto – revirei os olhos.

- Quem me garante que você não se agarrou com qualquer um por aí? – Benn perguntou.

- Eu não fiz isso! – protestei.

- Então me conte você o que houve.

Suspirei, derrotada. Além de vomitar na plateia e perder outra competição, ainda tenho que aguentar Benn? Francamente... Sem falar que eu me sentia completamente culpada, quero dizer... Eu vomitei na plateia! Quando eu tenho um solo numa competição eu simplesmente vomito pra todo mundo ver! Como é que minha vida vai seguir com esse fato no meu histórico?

- Me diga, por que é que você não está comemorando na sua sala comunal, hein?

- Me responde, Emma – ele pediu impaciente.

- Eu não sei, okay? – soltei, irritada. – Eu não me lembro! Dorcas apenas me forçou a tomar um uísque de fogo e eu não lembro de mais nada!

Benn balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

- Então é aí que entra Lupin – ele olhou para Remo. – O que me você conta sobre essa festa?

Remo olhou pra mim, hesitante, antes de responder. Hesitante por quê?

- Não me lembro muito bem também. Mas eu lembro do que Lina estava fazendo – ele disse sem se alterar.

- O quê? – Benn, perguntou, interessado.

- Ela ficou cantando por aí, abraçada a uma garota da Lufa-Lufa – Remo falou meio receoso. Corei fervorosamente.

- Da minha casa? Qual garota?

- Obviamente eu não sei – Remo suspirou, também parecendo que queria seu dormitório. – Mas ela era morena.

- Caramba, encontrar uma morena na minha casa é tão fácil! – Benn exclamou com sarcasmo.

- Escute aqui, eu nem deveria estar aqui, só estou fazendo isso pra poupar aborrecimento. Mas se você for continuar a tratar isso como se fosse uma audiência ou não sei mais o quê, fique sabendo que não estou aqui pra tolerar isso – Remo falou, pela primeira vez ríspido, o que fez Benn estreitar os olhos pra ele.

- Vou averiguar quem é essa garota, pra ver se a história é realmente verdadeira ou vocês estão inventando – ele disse sem piscar. – E enquanto isso Emma, espero que saiba que não quero que minha garota fique se embebedando por aí.

"Minha garota". Isso soou tão possessivo! Se ao menos fosse fofo... Droga, Benn!

- Agora tenho que ir. Tenho uma vitória para comemorar – ele falou, então se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Mas não um beijinho mixuruca, ele praticamente me agarrou! Fiquei sem ar por uns segundos até ele falar. – Tchau, Emma.

E sem se despedir de Remo e sem nem olhar em sua cara, apenas tomou seu caminho pra sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Olhei para Remo, feito um pedido de desculpas, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e tomou uma direção oposta da Torre da Grifinória, me deixando pra trás com um baita peso na consciência.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

**MacMcMea**

As principais fofocas de Hogwarts!

Quarta Edição.

**Cantinho da Veronica**

(por Veronica Gravelle)

"_Já que minha querida amiga Dorcas Meadowes não está disponível para contar os babados da semana – que, aliás, são muitos – fui a escolhida pra substituí-la nessa edição. Se preparem, porque as bombas são fortíssimas!_

_Como fora dito antes, a festa anual dos marotos virou uma fonte de fofocas para nosso jornal, que agora vai enumerar pra vocês os acontecimentos mais marcantes da noite._

_1- O caso Clack: todo mundo presente na festa viu o tanto que esse casal estava completamente indo a loucura com seu entusiasmo desenfreado, pulando e fazendo encenações de animais. Os sóbrios da festa confirmaram que ambos estavam gritando e fazendo imitações de leão, galinha, tigre, crocodilo, cobra, pavão, cavalo, entre outros. Isso não é muito estranho para duas pessoas bêbadas, mas o caso é: será que rolou, finalmente, alguma coisa entre eles? Se rolou ou não nunca se sabe, pois os poucos que foram entrevistados contaram que não viu nada de romântico em suas imitações animalescas. Se você viu – de verdade -, não hesite em nos mandar corujas contando tudo!_

_2- Strip-Tease: uma festa em que consequentemente as pessoas acabariam bêbadas é claro que não faltaria isso! O principal destaque dessa vez vai para nossa colunista ausente Dorcas Meadowes, que acabou por contar dois galeões adquiridos com sua calcinha e sutiã. Por favor, não peçam mais detalhes._

_3- A mentira tem pernas curtas: Vance, atual namorada de Chapman – que brilhou em sua equipe na última competição -, não contou ao namorado sobre sua ida à festa anual dos marotos. Quando descobriu, porém, simplesmente houve aquela briga. Ele a encontrou andando por aí, tonta, falando bobagens com aquele hálito de álcool. Não foi algo muito agradável, não é mesmo Vance? O pior foi quando Chapman pediu detalhes a ninguém mais ninguém menos que Remo Lupin, que não soube o que fazer. Boatos dizem que ele ajudou a amiga, mas que agora eles não estão se falando. Muito estranha a situação, não é? Só temos certeza de uma coisa: Chapman não vai sossegar até descobrir o que a namorada andou aprontando na festa, que, aliás, nem eu sei._

_4- E, pra deixar muita garota boquiaberta, anuncio que finalmente aconteceu o Pevans! Os dois foram vistos aos beijos - isso mesmo, beijos! – quase no fim da festa! Será que os dois vão se acertar agora? Se estavam aos beijos isso significa alguma coisa, não? Mas deixando claro minha opinião, não acho que os dois se merecem. Eles não são "compatíveis", simplesmente não se combinam! Mas e você, leitor? O que achou dessa notícia bombástica da festa anual dos marotos? Mande sua carta, e caso tenha mais detalhes da festa, mande para nós!_

_Agora pra implementar o assunto da festa, falaremos sobre o coral. Depois de parte dos participantes do coral da Grifinória ficarem bêbados por causa da festa e no dia seguinte competir pela sua casa na competição de corais, aconteceu o pior. Vômito, simplesmente isso. Vance, a solista do número dessa competição, simplesmente encharcou parte da plateia e as roupas de Evans com seu regurgito, Sophie McKinnon também banhou o palco, e depois MacDonald e Meadowes simplesmente "trocaram vômitos", algo que causou evidente repulsa a todos os presentes. Nada bom para Grifinória, agora que está perdendo de dois a um para o coral imbatível da Lufa-Lufa._

_E começaremos agora com o Cantinho do Leitor, dizendo a respeito da apresentação desastrosa da Grifinória._

_Cantinho do Leitor:_

_**Simplesmente nojento. Se eu fosse um deles eu já tinha me enforcado no banheiro de tanta vergonha. Como pessoas bêbadas vão cantar para um multidão com o risco de isso acontecer? Nunca vi algo tão horrível na minha vida, pior ainda do que dar banho numa mandrágora – J. L.**_

_**Minha cabeça está com cheiro de vômito até agora, mesmo com o fato de eu estar tomando seis banhos por dia – K. P.**_

_**Eles deveriam fechar o coral da Grifinória! Ouvi dizer que os jurados bem que queriam isso, mas Dumbledore interferiu, é claro! Ele simplesmente idolatra a casa da qual ele pertenceu um dia. É de se esperar – P. W.**_

_Bomba! Quer dizer que os jurados – formados por alguns membros de Hogwarts, celebridades musicais, funcionários do Ministério e moradores de Hogsmeade – queriam que Grifinória não participasse mais das competições? Bom, era de se esperar, levando em conta que foi total irresponsabilidade do professor e coordenador deste coral, David Moreau. Dumbledore como sempre interferiu... Nada mais justo!_

_**Eu simplesmente amo a Lufa-Lufa, e ela merece muito mais a vitória da competição. Stanley se esforça muito mais que Moreau, além das roupas serem super bonitas, além da dança e dos próprios participantes. Já o coral da Grifinória... Pffff. – H. F.**_

_**Eu gostei da apresentação – tirando o vômito. Se as pessoas parassem de pensar nesse incidente conseguiriam ver que a Grifinória tem muito mais energia que a Lufa-Lufa, tanto é que todo mundo estava pulando e vibrando antes dos participantes começarem a passar mal. Por isso eu acho que Grifinória vai vencer. Sem falar que aquela Stanley é muito antipática – F. P.**_

_**Grifinória já perdeu. Apenas isso – P. S.**_

_É, abra seus olhos Grifinória! Depois da última competição, de acordo com os números, mais da maioria do castelo passou a detestar o coral da casa!_

_A competição está cada vez mais acirrada, e, pra nós, mais empolgante! _

**Pergunte para Veronica**

(por Veronica Gravelle)

_Exclusivamente nessa edição, as perguntas agora foram destinadas a mim, que estou no lugar de Dorcas. Perguntem!_

_**- Por que Dorcas não está disponível para fazer essa coluna? – E. V.**_

_Muitos problemas emocionais e de saúde. Sabe como é, ela estava fazendo strip-tease na festa anual dos marotos... Já deu pra entender._

_**- O que você acha do casal Pevans é realmente instigante, já que eu sempre vi você e Evans brigando. Está relacionado a isso? - P. M.**_

_Completamente relacionado. Nunca fui com a cara daquela Evans, que agora deu de se vestir e se arrumar bem. Graças a mim, que joguei na sua cara o tanto que estava deplorável sua aparência... Sabe, eu ainda acho que ela não tem muita solução... E quanto a Pevans, eu simplesmente acho os marotos incríveis demais para sequer se comunicarem com ela!_

_**- Não podemos negar que Evans ficou realmente linda com o novo visual. Não tem um garoto que eu conversei que não parava de comentar isso – U. Y.**_

_Cegos. Precisam necessariamente de óculos, e Potter de aumentar seu grau._

_**- O que você estava fazendo na festa anual dos marotos? – P. L.**_

_Boa pergunta. Eu não me lembro, mas disseram que eu fiquei quietinha no meu canto, apenas tomando meus drinques. Nada demais._

_**- Quando fiquei sabendo que você faria a coluna dessa semana quase morri de felicidade. Eu daria tudo pra ao menos chamar sua atenção – G. P.**_

_Adorável sua declaração, mas pra chamar minha atenção é necessário muito esforço. Mais esforço do que uma carta anônima para uma coluna que nem é minha._

_**- Já que você é a conhecida Garota do Engano, é por isso que ninguém nunca te vê torcendo pra sua casa nessas competições? – M. B.**_

_Sempre fui fiel à minha casa, mas sou uma pessoa justa. Por isso sempre torço para casa que merece minha torcida, o que é difícil conseguir._

_**- Você e suas amiguinhas da Sonserina se acham a Barbie do pedaço. Só peço pra você parar de falar com essa voz puxada e parar de pintar seu cabelo com o feitiço da página 157 do livro Beleza bruxa, a mágica em suas mãos – L. I.**_

_Realmente uma pena que você não saiba que meu cabelo é natural, e é realmente uma pena que você nasceu com a inveja em suas veias. Por isso, manterei minha distância._

_Encerramos por hoje o exclusivo Pergunte para Veronica! Não se esqueçam de continuar a mandar corujas mesmo com minha ausência nas próximas edições. Quem sabe assim eu não possa até voltar! _

_Xoxo._

_Veronica Gravelle – a loira natural."_

**Alice Entrevista**

(por Alice Brown)

_Primeiro de tudo quero que saibam que eu não estou a concordar com minha participação nesse jornal que eu faço questão de não ler. Fiz isso apenas por minha amiga, Maria MacDonald, também incapacitada de planejar sua coluna. Mas saibam que nunca mais vou escrever nesse jornal, tenho coisas melhores pra fazer._

_Vamos, então, para a pergunta de hoje, que é completamente relacionada com os acontecimentos da semana:_

_**- O que você acha do alcoolismo?**_

_Forma de vida. Sem álcool, como esqueceríamos nossas mágoas apenas em um gole? – Sirius Black._

_Eu nunca fui muito fã de álcool, mas agora eu aprendi que é algo indispensável na vida de qualquer um. Quando você quer se divertir sem parar e não consegue, o que você faz? Bebe. Quando está triste e deprimido e precisando de algo para motivar sua vida, o que você faz? Bebe. Quando você sai com os amigos, o que você acaba por fazer? Bebe. Então, eu simplesmente sou dependente disso, e vou continuar até dizer "chega". – Beth Cox._

_Foi a pior experiência da minha vida. Eu nunca mais vou colocar uma gota de álcool na minha boca novamente. Aconselho a todos nunca fazer isso, vão se arrepender, mais cedo ou mais tarde – Sophie McKinnon._

_Os efeitos são ótimos na hora, mas depois você vai pagar por ter feito isso. Esse ciclo resume o álcool – Remo Lupin._

_Eu bebo, mas depois tenho meus segredos para melhorar instantes depois. Por isso não sou tão complexado com isso – James Potter._

_Não tenho certeza se vou beber de novo. Tenho receio de que coisas indesejáveis aconteçam. Bom, só vou me certificar de que eu não vou beber perto de alguma competição, e certificar que Meadowes esteja perto para eu vomitar nela novamente – Maria MacDonald._

_Beber resultou em que eu tivesse uma briga feia com meu namorado, e que eu ficasse culpada pelo resto da minha vida por vomitar na minha própria amiga. Se estiver lendo isso, me desculpe de novo, Lily – Emelina Vance._

_Nunca achei que beber é algo legal, por isso acho que as pessoas deveriam pensar melhor antes de fazê-lo. – Sean McBouth._

_Nunca bebi na minha vida. Nem na minha morte – Nick Quase Sem Cabeça._

_Bom, uns drinques ocasionais não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo? – Horácio Slughorn._

_Não preciso de bebida alcoólica para ficar tonto – John Khan._

_Acho que as pessoas bebem por serem influenciadas por outras. Não conheço uma pessoa que começou a beber por vontade própria. Por exemplo, se você chegar em uma festa e ninguém estiver bebendo, você não vai beber... Você sempre segue o exemplo dos outros – Jessie St. James._

_Trauma que vou levar pra toda vida. Não bebam, escutem o que eu digo – Lily Evans._

_Não bebo porque minha namorada não deixa. Se deixasse... Brincadeira de novo, amor – Franco Longbottom._

_Encerramos por hoje a única e nunca mais Alice Entrevista. Obrigada a todos que leram a coluna que não é minha; a real colunista estará de volta na próxima, e mandem corujas para ela. _

_Um abraço._

_Alice Brown – Nunca mais aparecerá nesse jornal."_

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Vamos começar mais uma coluna sobre Quadribol – deixando de lado todos os acontecimentos indesejáveis envolvidos com o coral._

_Nessa semana temos com exclusividade o batedor mais conhecido de Hogwarts, atualmente na equipe da Grifinória, Sirius Black._

_**Jason McKinnon: Olá Sirius. Obrigado por ceder à coluna uma entrevista exclusiva sobre seu desempenho no quadribol. Saiba que mesmo que eu ainda guarde algum ressentimento por você ter feito tudo aquilo à minha irmã, ainda sim decidi entrevista-lo.**_

_Sirius Black: Águas passadas, meu caro. É um grande prazer está aqui para responder a qualquer pergunta._

_**Jason McKinnon: Primeiramente vamos às perguntas elaboradas por mim, e depois perguntas mandadas pelos leitores. Muito bem, você é bem conhecido por rebater os balaços perfeitamente, mas sua entrada no time tem alguma influência por ser melhor amigo do atual capitão da equipe?**_

_Sirius Black: Nunca. Se bem me recordo, eu entrei na equipe em meu quarto ano, dois anos depois de Pontas, além de que ele nem sequer era capitão ainda._

_**JM: Pra você, qual é a importância de vencer os jogos e ficar na primeira colocação no campeonato das casas?**_

_SB: Pra mim é realmente importante ganhar e honrar o nome da Grifinória, que atualmente não está tão bom assim! Quadribol sempre foi um assunto de meu interesse, e por isso acho totalmente importante minha participação no time._

_**JM: Há dois anos atrás, quando você estava em seu quinto ano e seu irmão, Régulo, no sétimo, houve algumas desavenças de família por ele estar no time adversário?**_

_SB: Sempre houve desavenças de família, com Régulo meu oponente ou não. Começou desde meu primeiro ano, quando eu acabei entrando na Grifinória. Quadribol foi apenas mais um fator._

_**JM: Você acha que a Grifinória vence o campeonato nesse ano?**_

_SB: Sem sombras de dúvidas. Eu como batedor, Pontas como artilheiro e com o apanhador que conseguimos, não restam dúvidas que conseguiremos._

_**JM: Última pergunta formulada por mim. Você tem planos de inserir o quadribol em sua carreira após terminar a escola?**_

_SB: Ainda não decidi sobre meu futuro, mas acredito que eu não vou levar tanto a sério assim. Claro que já cogitei a possibilidade de jogar no Cannons, mas isso era apenas sonho de criança._

_**JM: Agora vamos sortear três perguntas de leitores para você responder. Primeira, de Kate Preveel, Corvinal. "Qual sua cor preferida?"**_

_SB: Pergunta interessante (risos). A resposta é azul._

_**JM: Vamos ver se na segunda carta teremos sorte. De Geórgia Fighy, Lufa-Lufa. "O que uma garota tem que ter para te impressionar? Eu sempre fui obcecada em você, mas não tenho como me aproximar o bastante para você me notar".**_

_SB: Uma garota, acima de tudo, tem que ser bonita e ter um caráter digno para sair com Sirius Black. Acho que se aproximar de mim não é pra qualquer um._

_**JM: Última pergunta, com a graça de Merlim. Melissa Bornew, Sonserina. "O que Sophie McKinnon fez com você foi simplesmente inadmissível, eu ainda vou quebrar o pescoço daquela vadia".**_

_SB: Bom... Eu..._

_Encerramos por hoje a coluna Quadribol com Jason. Fiquem de olho na nossa coluna pra maiores informações de quadribol! __Um abraço!_

_Jason McKinnon._

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

"_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on Patron_

_Got you in the zone _

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol _

_Ay she say she usually don't_

_But I know that she front_

_Cause shawty know what she want_

_But she don't wanna seem like she easy" – _Remo cantou.

Moreau parecia aprovar nos assistindo da plateia, enquanto dançávamos pelo palco.

"_I ain't saying what you won't do_

_But you know we probably gonna do_

_What you been feeninn deep inside_

_Don't lie now"_ – Sirius parecia satisfeito em ter ganhado uma voz na música. Claro, ele que planejou a droga daquela festa.

Depois foi minha vez de cantar. Quando planejamos essa música foi uma briga para NÃO cantar as partes; nem Dorcas queria.

"_Girl what you drinking?_

_Gonna let sink in_

_Here for the weekend_

_Thinking_

_We can_

_See what we can be if we press fast forward_

_Just one more round and you're down I know it"_

Então Remo cantou de novo. O auditório estava muito escuro, apenas luzes vermelhas iluminavam o palco. Ideia de Alice.

"_Fill another cup up_

_Feeling on yo butt what? You don't even care now_

_I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in_

_Before my buzz set in..."_

Enfim, todos cantaram:

"_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on Patron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka_

_Blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue top_

_Got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol_

_Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol"_

Me juntei à Remo pra cantar, considerando que todos dançavam uma moderna dança atrás de nós.

"_Now to tha ballas popin bottles_

_With their Henny in their cups_

_Screaming money ain't a thang_

_If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky)_

_And hold your dranks up highhhh (high)"_

Dorcas, contrariada, cantou com Sirius. A voz dela estragou a música, na minha opinião.

"_And to my independent mamas_

_Who can buy their own bottles_

_If you looking like a model_

_When them broke fellas holla_

_Tell them byeee (bye)_

_Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)"_

Cantamos o refrão novamente, com a mesma dança moderna. Estávamos até meio culpados por cantar aquela música, mas foi tudo escolha de Alice e Franco, os únicos sóbrios daquela festa derradeira.

"_You can blame it on the Goose_

_Got you feelin? loose_

_Blame it on the Tron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol_

_(blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)_

_Blame it on the Vodka_

_Blame it on the Henney_

_Blame it on the Blue Top_

_Gotcha feelin? dizzy_

_Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol_

_Blame it on the alcohol"_

Quando a música finalizou, Moreau se pôs de pé para nos aplaudir. Culpados novamente, apenas fizemos reverência, agradecendo que estávamos no sétimo ano e não precisaríamos comparecer à festa anual dos marotos nunca mais.

Nada mais de festas.

Nada mais de álcool.

Nunca mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Don't You Want Me

**2-** Misery

**3-** Tik Tok

**4-** Blame It (On the Alcohol)


	16. Segredos

**Respondendo:**

****Veronica D.M., aaah muito obrigada, fico feliz que esteja lendo :3

Ativei os comentários anônimos, só agora que tinha visto, obrigada por avisar *-*

Agora está atualizado de acordo com o que eu já escrevi :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Segredos<strong>

Lily POV:

Estava um frio de lascar. Ainda mais em Hogwarts, com aquelas paredes de pedras frias; bem que eles podiam, sei lá, cobrir tudo com algumas cortinas pra ver se aquece um pouco. Porque sinceramente, eu estava vestindo seis casacos, três calças e mais outras porções de meias. É claro que com isso eu não pude voltar à "Lily vagaba"; nem morta eu viveria com aquela saia com um frio daqueles. Não mesmo. E com aquele tanto de roupa eu quase saía rolando por aí de tanto agasalho. Com a chegada de dezembro tudo muda de figura, e começa a chover, e depois a gear, e por fim neve. Muita neve. Mas por enquanto o clima estava bem gelado, a ponto de eu ficar apenas em frente à lareira nas minhas horas vagas.

É nessas horas que eu precisava de um namorado pra me esquentar... (Não pensa em James, não pensa em James, não pensa em James, não pensa em James!) Isso me lembrava que eu não tinha devolvido seu casaco ainda. Mas é claro que eu não devolveria! Ele é quente, fofo, confortável e cheiroso. Cheiroso? Pffff. Só sei que se James sentiu falta dele, vai sentir falta pro resto da vida, pois ninguém sabe, mas eu durmo com ele. Droga, ele é quente e a cor combina com meu pijama!

E tinha Jessie também. Depois daquela festa horrível dos marotos eu voltei a biblioteca e contei a ele que eu lembrava da sua situação. Ele, também, aparentava completamente arrependido por ter bebido, e no fim mudamos de assunto e voltamos a nossa sessão de exploração da biblioteca. Jessie até chegou a achar um livro com feitiços de aquecimento para o corpo, mas quando eu tentei fazer nele um bigode roxo apareceu acidentalmente em seu rosto. Eu fiquei realmente vermelha com isso, mas depois rimos tanto que novamente fomos expulsos por Madame Pince. É... Coisas da vida.

Fora isso, nada mudou muito com o começo do mês. Maria e Dorcas pararam só um pouco com as brigas – elas pararam, pelo menos, de puxar o cabelo da outra -, e por isso agora só discutiam durante alguma aula, dando patadas na outra, discordando da outra quando o professor perguntava alguma coisa e essas coisas. Maria agora evitava cruzar com ela, uma atitude que agradeci a Merlim. Ela parecia dizer que o motivo que a briga começou foi Jason, e que agora sabe que não gosta dele. Não sei não... Mas pelo menos isso fez com que ela parecesse mais tranquila. O MacMcMea continuava com suas fofocas diárias e sem sentido, Merlim também abençoando para que Maria e Dorcas não trocassem ofensas nele. Mas mesmo assim, eu amaldiçoo esse jornal com todas minhas forças. O tanto que pescoços viraram para mim quando saiu que eu fui vista beijando James... Passei um dia trancada no banheiro da Murta Que Geme chorando, enquanto Maria e Alice apareciam pra me tirar dali a força. E, é claro, eu continuava a evitar James. Depois daquele episódio eu nunca mais olharia na cara dele, nem no coral, nem na sala comunal, em lugar nenhum.

E por falar em coral, Moreau parecia mais exigente do que nunca. Agora além de treinarmos as cordas vocais temos que treinar dança! Lina e John, os melhores dançarinos, ajudavam a gente, mas como eles esperam que aprendemos a dar um mortal? Acho que eles se esqueceram que estão falando com Lily Evans... Enfim, Moreau já apresentou algumas músicas, mas até agora não saiu nada legal. A única coisa que eu sei é que Dorcas e Maria estão brigando pelo solo.

Alice e Franco continuam fofos, Emelina e Benn também parecem ter se acertado; pelo visto Benn confirmou com a tal garota da Lufa-Lufa que estava cantando com Lina na festa. O estranho, porém, é que Lina nunca mais conversou com Remo, coisas que faziam pra caramba antes. Ele agora só anda com os marotos mesmo. Estava voltando tudo ao normal, enfim. Eu junto com Alice, Maria e Sean, a volta dos marotos, Dorcas Sophie e Emelina juntas também... Tudo como antes. Até Beth parou de correr com Sirius por aí, agora só anda com Louise e Audrey. Bom, eu não sei se alguma coisa aconteceu, mas ultimamente – e de novo – os marotos começaram a andar sonolentos, e Remo sumiu. Simplesmente desapareceu; pelo visto tinha adoecido novamente, ou sua mãe, não sei. Deve ser uma doença de família... Se bem que no meu quinto ano... Snape...

Impossível. Vou tirar essa coisa da cabeça. Remo era completamente normal! Se ele fosse um lobisomem porque a mãe dele adoeceria tanto? E como ele se transformaria aqui em Hogwarts? Pffff. Nada disso faz sentido.

Afinal, Remo é meu amigo. Se isso fosse verdade, porque ele guardaria esse segredo de mim?

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Café da manhã de quinta.

- Soo, come algum coisa. Você está realmente pálida – insisti novamente, mas ela apenas fez um sinal rápido com a cabeça, passando a mão na testa.

- Não estou com fome – disse, olhando para comida com um imenso nojo, e ao mesmo tempo certa vontade.

- Aconselho você a ir à Madame Pomfrey, então. Sabe, há dias que você está assim – falei.

- Estou bem. Não tenho culpa se meu estômago é um louco – ela murmurou.

- Queria ter um estômago louco se for pra ficar com esse corpinho que você tem – Dorcas comentou se empanturrando de torta de abóbora.

- Não diga isso – Sophie falou com certo tremor. Eu a observei.

- É sério. Você está mal, Sophie! Precisa se cuidar! – insisti. – Entende que a situação está tão séria que vou acabar contando pra Jason que você não quer ir à Madame Pomfrey por estar se alimentando mal.

- Eu não vou lá porque odeio hospitais! – Sophie falou, abafando a voz. – Odeio todo aquele cheiro de poção, aquele cheiro de produto de limpeza, aquelas camas... – ela tremeu.

- Mas você tem que encontrar um jeito de melhorar esse estômago!

- Não quero comer, Emelina! – Sophie cortou. – Vou engordar se ficar comendo desse jeito...

Dorcas bufou, enquanto eu a olhava incrédula.

- Engordar? Bom, julgando você agora é a melhor coisa que deve fazer! – retruquei. – Engordar... Você deve estar cega.

Sophie não respondeu, nem relou na comida. Aquilo chegava a ser preocupante... Fazia dias que ela não comia, e quando comia era uma e no máximo três colheradas. Dorcas parecia não entender a situação, apenas falava da sua inveja de seu corpo magro. Bah.

- Ignore Emelina, Sophie – Dorcas disse com a boca cheia. – Não vê que agora que está namorando ela ficou meio maternal? Acho que já está pensando em se casar!

- Tão engraçado, Dorcas – falei irônica, suspirando e deixando de fitar Sophie para olhar pro meu prato.

- É sério! – Dorcas exclamou. – Vocês vivem grudados, fazendo carícias no outro, rindo feito duas hienas... Não se desgrudam mais, parecem aquele Chicle-Cola da Zonko's que cola o maxilar de quem come.

- E você tá ciumenta demais ultimamente. Tanto comigo quanto com Jason – falei com veemência.

- Não estou com ciúmes de você – Dorcas deu de ombros. – E eu só puxei o cabelo daquela menina outro dia porque ela ficava empinando a bunda quando Jason passava perto dela, e sabe... Não suporto piriguete.

- Aham. Como se você não se amasse agora – brinquei, e Dorcas olhou pro teto.

- Enfim, não mude de assunto. Você e Chapman vão se casar ou não? Aliás, vocês e Franlice. Aqueles lá acho que vai acabar em matrimônio também.

- Prefiro me concentrar nos meus estudos por enquanto – sorri.

- É isso que MacDonald anda espalhando pra não voltar a admitir que gosta de Jason também – Dorcas apertou o garfo com força. – Qual é a daquela garota? Ou ela gosta de Jason ou não!

- Não se sabe, mas pelo menos ela nem conversou com ele mais, e nem arranjou briga com você. O que você deveria tomar como exemplo – apontei o garfo em sua direção, e ela mostrou a língua, infantilmente.

- Eu odeio MacDonald – ela falou, tomando um gole de seu suco. – Falsa, medíocre, cretina, parva... Eu ainda vou dar um jeito de por ela de lado.

- Dorcas, acorda! Ela não quer mais brigas, o que leva a gente realmente acreditar que não está mais interessada em Jason! Por que você não para de arranjar brigas e toma alguma atitude madura e sensata para se aproximar de Jason de uma vez?

- Tenho que tirar as garotas-obstáculos do meu caminho – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Boa sorte com isso – Sophie comentou com a voz fraca. – Quando terminar com a escola inteira eu vou te dar um prêmio pela sua disposição.

- Vamos mudar de assunto – Dorcas olhou com descaso para Sophie. – Um assunto que estou trabalhando fortemente na matéria do MMM para essa semana! Os marotos!

- Você fala deles todas as edições – suspirei.

- Mas dessa vez será bombástica! – Dorcas exclamou, animada. – Ouça, você não acha que a escola inteira merece saber o motivo pelo qual todos eles somem um vez por mês à noite? Ou então, o principal deles e seu ex-amigo, Remo Lupin?

- O que tem a ver isso? – perguntei, desmontando ao pensar em Remo. Até hoje me sentia culpada pelo meu afastamento dele... Afinal, graças a ele estou com Benn hoje. – Ele visita a mãe doente, e as vezes ele adoece também. É tipo como uma doença de família.

- Francamente, Emelina! – Dorcas bufou. – Você realmente acredita nessas baboseiras? Achei que fosse inteligente suficiente para perceber que tem alguma coisa estranha...

- Não tem nada estranho, Dorcas – cortei. – Eu já o vi doente, já o ajudei uma vez, e foi assim que... Bom, foi assim que começamos a conversar.

- E quanto aos outros marotos? Tem a doença também? Eles somem todas as noites, os três! Potter, Black e Pettigrew! Claro que tem babado no meio!

- Ah é, e por acaso você tem alguma outra teoria?

- Não, mas tenho quase certeza que Hogsmeade está envolvida nisso. Eles conhecem milhares de passagens secretas nesse castelo, com certeza deve haver alguma pra lá, onde eles saem e fazem sabe-Merlim-o-que enquanto o amigo doente está fora – Dorcas fez um muxoxo. – Que belos amigos eles são, só saem pra se divertir quando o amigo está ausente... Decerto ele é um pouco desagradável com isso. Ou por ser um monitor tenta impedi-los de sair!

- Quanta besteira junta, Dorcas Meadowes. Não é de se surpreender que tudo saiu de você – balancei a cabeça, desolada.

- Acreditem em mim! No dia seguinte eles vivem cansados, sinal que passam a noite inteira... bebendo, quem sabe! Talvez foi assim também que eles descobriram sobre aquela poção milagrosa que sempre roubaram de Slughorn.

- Dorcas, para. Você não está falando coisa com coisa! – pedi.

- E está piorando minha dor de cabeça – Sophie acrescentou.

- Ok, senhoritas – Dorcas falou aborrecida. – Então o que vocês acham que os outros marotos fazem nos dias que Lupin está adoentado?

- Isso nem é da nossa conta, Dorcas – revirei os olhos. – Mas seja o que for, eles são os marotos! Devem ficar perambulando pelo castelo, roubando comida da cozinha, invadindo a Seção Reservada, eu não sei! Qualquer coisa que for, é melhor não nos metermos.

Achei que enfim a tinha vencido, mas depois de muito Dorcas voltou a falar.

- Mas é claro que temos que nos meter. Bom, pelo menos eu – ela falou com certo brilho nos olhos. – Afinal, eu sou colunista e redatora do MMM, e seja o que for que os quatro marotos aprontam, eu vou descobrir.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Aluado está bem? – Franco perguntou.

Não era de total surpresa que ele soubesse do segredo; afinal, ele dormia ali no mesmo quarto que nós, seria impossível não notar nada de estranho. Ele aceitou numa boa, foi até legal da parte dele. As vezes ele até se enturma e nos chama pelos nossos tão conhecidos apelidos. Franco até nos ajudava as vezes, mentindo pra algumas pessoas na sala comunal que estávamos dormindo no dormitório, quando, na verdade, estávamos nos divertindo na Casa dos Gritos.

- Sim. Ele está se recuperando na ala especial da enfermaria agora... Logo ele vai voltar – James respondeu, deitado em sua cama e olhando para o teto.

- Espero que fique bom – Franco falou, folheando seu livro.

- E como vai seu namoro com nossa querida bonequinha de porcelana Alice, Franco? – perguntei com uma risada. – Já passaram para o segundo estágio?

- Eu sei que quando você quer puxar esse assunto, na verdade não tem outro melhor, Sirius – Franco suspirou.

- Ora, só quero aproveitar que estamos entre amigos para falar sobre garotas!

- Sua especialidade, devemos acrescentar – Rabicho falou.

- Modéstia a parte, sim – dei de ombros.

- Vamos falar de garotas então – Franco colocou o livro de lado. – Você e Beth. Dá pra explicar?

- Bom, não tivemos nada desde aquele longo tempo em que fomos para Hogsmeade. Só estávamos grudados porque ela cuidava de mim, eu realmente me sentia um rei – todos do quarto bufaram ao mesmo tempo, e eu simplesmente ignorei. – Mas as coisas mudam. Ela voltou com suas amigas, e eu com os meus, além de ser difícil agora na Lua Cheia andar sempre com ela. E a maré das garotas enfurecidas já passou, e estou pronto pra pegar uma nova onda.

- Sirius – James começou. – Cale a boca.

- Você está estressadinho porque já levou patada suficiente da nossa monitora ruiva, não é Pontas? – zombei, o que veio um travesseiro na minha cara a seguir. – Não negue! Quem é que fica gemendo "Lily, vem cá meu amor!" todas as noites?

- Você realmente quer disputar qual vence o pior gemido durante a noite? – James sorriu torto, estreitando os olhos. – Quem sabe... "Não toca nesse buraco aí"?

- Sério que eu falo isso? – ergui as sobrancelhas. – Bom, eu deveria estar tendo um bom sonho, sendo assim!

- Cale a boca, Sirius – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas falando sério. Como vai você e querida Lily, Pontas? Eu sei que é pecado olhar na garota que seu melhor amigo está de olho... Mas depois que ela passou a se arrumar...

James suspirou.

- Não voltamos a conversar desde aquela maldita edição do MacMcMea – ele respondeu com irritação. – Ainda vou dar uma chifrada na cabeça de Meadowes...

- Ou naquela misteriosa leitora que mandou a carta – Pedro ponderou. – Aquelas iniciais são muito familiares...

- O estrago já está feito. E novamente consegui afastar a Lily de mim.

- Veja por um lado bom, Pontas – comentei. – Você conseguiu dar uns bons amassos nela na nossa festa! Uma festa dos marotos nunca rendeu tanto assim pra você...

- E pra você, Sirius, rendeu? – Franco perguntou. – Que eu saiba você ainda tem sentimentos pela Sophie...

- Quem, a McKinnon? – perguntei, bufando. – Aquela lá um passado obscuro que prefiro esquecer. Não gosto de meninas com aquele porte. Percebeu no tanto que a criatura emagreceu? – tremi.

- Você chega a ser nojento – James abriu um caldeirão de chocolate.

- É verdade. Daqui a pouco ela some... Tanto que tem que tomar banho de braços abertos para não cair no ralo! – gargalhei, fazendo vários revirarem os olhos. Francamente, que mal humor é esse?

- Prefiro ficar longe dela – finalizei, e nenhum comentário veio depois disso.

Aquela garota... Eu não tinha lembranças nada boas com aquela pessoa, e não era de se surpreender... Pelo que eu ouvia naquela casa dos Black enquanto eu morava lá, Marlene McKinnon não era uma pessoa muito agradável.

Sophie McKinnon... Um enigma. Um enigma que eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em desvendar.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Lá vem você de novo – suspirei cansado, avistando Stanley se sentar ao meu lado no almoço. – Stanley não estou com ânimo pra suas conversas...

- Vai me dizer que andou bebendo também, Moreau? – ela riu, balançando a cabeça. – Lamentável o exemplo que você dá.

- Simplesmente. Evapore – falei pausadamente para que ela entendesse, mas ela apenas começou a se servir.

- Você acha que eu estou brincando? Sabe, eu também investiguei sua vida, e bom... Seu histórico alcoólico não é lá dos bons.

Fiquei a encarando, esperando por mais comentários. Ela simplesmente riu enquanto bebia seu vinho.

- Isso te apetita? – ela estendeu a taça em minha direção, e eu apenas ri para ela. – Nem um pouco, Moreau? Ou devo dizer... Senhor Drunco?

- Como...?

- Eu sei! Eu te disse, tenho minhas fontes tanto quanto você – ela piscou. – Alcoólico desgovernado desde seu último ano em Beauxbatons, saiu para se formar como curandeiro, mas não saiu bem sucedido. Ao invés disso começou a viver da herança dos avós bebendo e se esbaldando pelas ruas de Paris... Seus pais não devem ter ficado muito satisfeitos com isso, não é?

- Isso faz tanto tempo, Stanley – suspirei, virando meu rosto.

- Ah, não se esquive querido Drunco. Era assim que seus amigos te chamavam, certo? Nome bem criativo, devo dizer – ela soltou uma risada de desdém. – Alcoólatra. Quem diria.

- Não bebo mais. Eu cresci. Antes eu era apenas um garoto jovem demais que gostava de experimentar a vida de todas as maneiras, mas eu mudei, e aprendi a controlar esse vício que não existe mais – sorri.

- Só sei que seria horrível se isso acabasse por cair nos ouvidos de Dumbledore... Quem gosta de ter um professor ex-bêbado ensinando seus alunos? Pior, alunos que recentemente foram no mesmo caminho dele?

- Dumbledore sabe disso, assim como o resto dos professores – desafiei. – Passo errado, Stanley.

- Certo, então os professores sabem – ela estreitou os olhos. – E os alunos? Ou então... Os pais dos alunos?

- Todo mundo já passou por alguma coisa que não se orgulha no passado. Eu não sou uma exceção. E nem você – sorri novamente para ela. – Estudou em Durmstrang, certo? Todos dizem que aquela escola não é de lá agradável.

- Não generalize – ela bufou.

- Não posso generalizar considerando que já foi vista com o atual Comensal da Morte, Igor Karkaroff, não é?

Pelo visto ela não esperava por isso. Até demorou para responder, recompondo sua expressão momentaneamente desmoronada.

- Isso faz tempo – disse enfim.

- Tanto tempo como meu passado obscuro – acenei com impaciência. – Estamos quites, pois.

Pelo visto eu havia vencido essa. Moreau 1, Stanley 0.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Só havia um jeito de dar mais algum recheio ao glorioso MacMcMea.

- Olá garotas! – me aproximei delas no começo da aula de Feitiços, enquanto Flitwick não dava as caras.

- Iih, coisa boa não é – MacDonald suspirou, e eu a ignorei.

- Tenho um convite pra vocês! – falei animada, e as três ergueram as sobrancelhas. – Festa do pijama. Hoje a noite. Eu sei que nenhuma de vocês não tem trabalhos importantes para amanhã, nem redações ou tarefas atrasadas. Eu observo, sabem? Ah, e já verifiquei seu horário de monitoria Evans, e o seu não é hoje. Por isso não há desculpas para vocês se ausentarem. Vejo vocês lá!

- Peraí, peraí Dorcas! – Evans exclamou, ainda confusa. – Festa de pijama? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi?

- Você só pode estar louca – Maria comentou, balançando a cabeça. – Maluca.

- Ouça MacDonald, não sou muito a favor da sua ida, mas como sou uma pessoa justa, nada mais certo do que te incluir na lista dos convidados – retruquei. – Eu já chamei Beth e Louise, e elas já confirmaram presença. Vocês precisam ir! Será ótimo trocar algumas fofocas.

- Pra postar em seu jornal? – Alice fez uma careta. – Nem morta.

Suspirei impaciente, vendo Flitwick adentrar a sala.

- Eu espero sinceramente que vocês vão. Somos do coral! Precisamos compartilhar informações! – pisquei.

- Senhorita Meadowes, queira se sentar, por favor – a vozinha fina do professor falou atrás de mim.

- Espero vocês no meu dormitório, às oito – informei, então dei as costas e me aproximei de Flitwick, apertando sua bochecha. – Já estou indo me sentar, fofinho!

Ele fez uma careta, me acompanhando desconfiado quando corri pra me sentar ao lado de Emelina.

- Vou tratar de dormir no dormitório de Lily quando vocês começarem com essas baboseiras – Emelina falou rapidamente. – Tenho certeza que nem ela, Maria e Alice vão participar disso.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu conheço elas – ela falou em tom de obviedade. – Quando Beth e Louise forem para nosso dormitório, eu e Sophie tomamos o lugar delas no outro. Já está decidido.

- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso, Emelina! – xinguei baixo, enquanto o professor enchia a lousa. – É importante pra mim, e eu preciso de vocês duas pra trocarem fofocas! Vai ter comida roubada da cozinha especialmente para isso!

- Dorcas, pare de causar discórdia. Desista desse negócio de fofoca de jornal, você sabe que isso não dá futuro – Emelina insistiu enquanto copiava.

- Como não dá? E se eu quiser ser uma jornalista futuramente, hein? Nunca se sabe, querida Emelina, nunca se sabe – continuei. – Eu só quero que você e Sophie participem, como favor pra uma amiga desesperada por uma fofoca!

- O que, aliás, me faz perguntar porque sou sua amiga.

- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor! – implorei, balançando seu braço fazendo com que ela não consiga copiar. – Por favor, Lina! Lininha, fofinha, linda! Por favor!

- Argh, tá bom! – ela disse irritada soltando meu aperto, enquanto eu vibrava. – Mas vou dormir cedo.

- Não importa – a abracei e dei-lhe um beijo. – Mas cadê a Sophie?

- Aah, agora que você percebeu a ausência dela, sua amiga-da-onça? – Lina revirou os olhos. – Não está se sentindo bem, ficou deitada no dormitório. Estou pensando seriamente em contar isso a Jason. Desde o começo do ano ela vem emagrecendo e não se alimenta direito, e nem quer ir pra enfermaria!

- Deixe os assuntos familiares pra lá, te aconselho – respondi. – Sophie é inteligente o suficiente pra saber o que está fazendo, logo vai perceber que tem que comer melhor. Não precisa contatar Jason por causa disso... Você sabe que ele além de ser um deus grego é um dedo-duro também, e logo vai contar pra mãe de Sophie...

- Que é chata pra caramba, eu sei – Emelina suspirou. – Mesmo assim, estou preocupada.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – falei animada. – Agora vamos falar da festa do pijama. Estou pensando em convidar Sean.

- Desculpe te desapontar, mas ele é homem, e homens não entram no dormitório feminino – Emelina respondeu.

- A gente dá um jeito, nem se for pra flutuar o garoto – falei, enquanto ouvia o grito de indignação da sala por Flitwick ter apagado o quadro. Nem copiei. – Ele tem fofocas quentíssimas sobre seu namorado e aquela amiga mala dele, a Schain. Você não quer saber mais da vida do seu futuro marido?

- Pela centésima vez. Eu não vou me casar com ele, Dorcas – Emelina revirou os olhos, embora risse. – Talvez seja interessante saber algumas coisinhas sobre Benn sim...

- Viu? Outro motivo para você estar presente. Vai ser ótimo! – bati as palmas contente. – Já vou pensando num jeito de escapar Sean pra dentro, e no final da aula vou correr pra cozinha pra já ir pegando algumas guloseimas. O que você acha que eu devo levar?

Então foi assim que consegui animar Emelina. Pra ver a falsidade da garota... Só se interessou quando eu citei seu namorado, tsc, tsc... Essas garotas andam perdidas.

Mas eu tinha que conseguir milhares de fofocas para o MMM! Mais do que nunca, essa festa do pijama tinha que dar certo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Meadowes é louca – Lily disse à mesa do jantar.

- Demorou pra concluir isso, amiga – falei com uma risada. – Mas e aí, vocês vão nessa festa?

- Fala sério Maria, por acaso você cogitou a possibilidade de ir? – Alice bufou. – Não se deve ouvir o que Dorcas diz, não vale a pena.

- Eu sei que ela é uma insuportável...

- Fofoqueira – Lily completou.

- Briguenta – Alice disse.

- Ciumenta.

- Louca.

- Desvairada.

- Falsa.

- É, tudo isso, eu sei – ri junto delas. – Mas por um lado... Saberemos das fofocas também!

- Você vai ficar igual ela se continuar assim, é sério – Alice falou.

- Bata na boca, nunca! – exclamei. – Toda garota gosta de uma fofoca, inclusive vocês.

- Mas eu me controlo quando se trata de Meadowes – Lily deu de ombros.

- Eu também – Alice concordou.

- Garotas, por favor! – insisti. – Eu quero saber das fofocas, preciso me atualizar! Eu não leio a coluna da Meadowes por pirraça, porque na verdade eu amo fofocas, e esse é o único meio da gente ficar por dentro de tudo.

- Sabe Maria, de todas eu achava que você fosse a última a querer ir nessa festa – Alice comentou.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também não sabia que eu ia querer. Mas, de repente, eu quis saber das novidades – dei de ombros.

Alice e Lily trocaram olhares por longos segundos, até darem de ombros também.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos – falaram.

- Yes! – comemorei.

- À festa de pijama da Dorcas? – Sean chegou bem na hora, sorrindo. – Também fui convidado.

- Você? – arregalamos os olhos. – Mas você é...

- Homem, eu sei – Sean riu. – Mas mesmo assim fui convidado. Estão até querendo me flutuar até o dormitório.

- Dorcas enlouqueceu – Lily balançou a cabeça. – Quero dizer, enlouqueceu mais ainda.

- E você vai na festa? Vai ser flutuado? – Alice perguntou interessada.

- Achei bem interessante. Fofocas não faz mal a ninguém – ele falou com indiferença. Ai, como eu amo esse garoto. – Se conseguirem me empurrar pro dormitório, estou dentro.

No final acabamos por decidir que iríamos juntos. Sean até estava animado se conseguíssemos passar ele escada acima.

Acho que essa noite renderia vários babados.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Eu estava fraco demais. A última noite tinha sido terrível – aliás, todas são. Mas uma parecia superar a outra, e a cada dia eu ficava mais doentio e lento. Estava de tarde e logo mais anoiteceria, o que significa mais sofrimento.

Eu tinha acabado de tomar a poção que Madame Pomfrey havia preparado para mim, quando Sirius entra na ala hospitalar vazia exceto por mim. Ele carregava seu velho violão, me olhando contente como sempre.

- Fala aí, caro Aluado! – ele se aproximou dando um tapa nas minhas costas, quase me fazendo cair da cama. – Er... Desculpa aí...

- Tudo bem – me endireitei na cama. – Onde estão os outros?

- Com certeza se empanturrando na cozinha. E eu decidi passar aqui pra te animar um pouco – ele indicou o violão.

- Vai cantar pra mim Almofadinhas? Que romântico – zombei, e ele gargalhou.

- Pelo visto você está com um humor melhor do que os outros – ele comentou. – Não, eu não vou cantar pra você, Aluado. Eu vou cantar com você.

- Acho que estou incapacitado agora – falei, me encostando no travesseiro. Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Você é perfeitamente forte à noite.

- Vai realmente comparar meu estado agora com um lobisomem...

- Para de reclamar. Vamos sim, cantar, nem que eu vire um cachorro agora e dou umas lambidas em você até você aceitar – ele ameaçou.

- Isso foi nojento – fiz uma careta.

- É melhor cantar, amigo – ele riu, então levou os dedos à boca e assobiou. No momento seguinte os músicos do coral começaram a adentrar a enfermaria.

- Sirius, você ficou louco? – sussurrei com urgência, enquanto eles caminhavam sorridentes até nós. – Se eles me virem assim... Vão desconfiar de alguma coisa! E já está anoitecendo!

- Relaxa, eles não vão saber de nada – Sirius falou despreocupado. Cachorro. – Agora que descobri que canto bem, tenho que usar isso, não é mesmo?

Sirius se virou para os músicos e fez um sinal, ao mesmo tempo que começava a soltar acordes em seu violão, cantando.

"_One love, one heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right"_

Ele fez um sinal pra mim, então continuei.

"_Hear the children crying (One love)_

_Hear the children crying (One heart)_

_Sayin', Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel alright._

_Sayin', Let's get together and feel all right._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa"_

Eu cantava fraco, mas cantava. Usava o pouco que minha energia tinha me deixado, enquanto os músicos tocavam atrás de Sirius.

"_Let them all pass all their dirty remarks_

_There is one question I'd really like to ask (One heart)_

_Is there a place for the hopeless sinner_

_Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?_

_Believe me"_

Sirius continuava no violão, sorrindo e cantando como se tivesse uma verdadeira plateia ali. Na verdade só tinha Madame Pomfrey, que com o barulho saiu correndo de sua sala pra começar a xingar. Quando viu o que era, porém, apenas ficou calada e começou a assistir. Aos poucos foi sorrindo, as mãos juntas de contentamento.

"_One love, one heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right"_

E por incrível que pareça, aquilo estava me animando um pouco. Eu até me sentia mais acordado e já tinha me sentado mais ereto na cama. Eu amava aquela música, deve ser por isso que Sirius tinha a escolhido.

"_As it was in the beginning (One love)_

_So shall it be in the end (One heart)_

_Alright, Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel alright._

_Let's get together and feel all right."_

Logo James e Pedro adentravam a ala hospitalar, e, ao ver a cena, simplesmente começaram a cantar no fundo; Pedro meio acanhado, já que não cantava. E James começara a dançar com Madame Pomfrey, que ria enquanto isso.

"_Sayin', one love, one heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right._

_I'm pleading to mankind (One love)_

_Oh, Lord (One heart) Whoa!_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right_

_Let's get together and feel all right."_

A música finalizou e todos aplaudiram, enquanto Madame Pomfrey terminava de se recompor do giro que James havia feito com ela. Sirius depositou seu violão na cama ao lado.

- Vai dizer que isso não te animou? – Sirius riu.

- Sim, sim – eu ri. – Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

Sirius assentiu.

- Isso aí! – James gritou, então se atirou em cima de mim, seguido pelos outros dois, todos me envolvendo num abraço amigo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Mais um pouco, mais um pouco! Isso, quase! – Dorcas gritava alarmada enquanto eu via o corpo de Sean subir no ar, desequilibrado. – Emelina, aponta a varinha pra lá!

Os poucos presentes da sala comunal assistiam a cena aos risos. Estava bem vazia exceto por nós e eles, já que estava no horário da janta. Dorcas tinha nos garantido que tinha comida suficiente para todas nós, portanto não tínhamos ido para o Salão Principal.

- Eu vou bater a cabeça no lustre! – Sean gritou alarmado.

- Alice, você tá apontando errado, é pro dormitório feminino, não masculino! – falei, puxando o feitiço para baixo.

- Não tenho culpa se ele é pesado! – Alice falou ofegante.

- Me chamou de gordo na cara dura... – ouvi Sean falar do alto.

- Gente, pra cá! – Dorcas gritou, enquanto eu, Alice e Emelina fazia o gesto com a varinha pra entrada. Estávamos quase conseguindo, porém a cabeça de Sean bateu no portal.

- Mais baixo, mais baixo! – Emelina exclamou.

- Ele vai cair! – eu e Alice gritamos, e Sean gritou, e Dorcas gritou, e com toda a gritaria deixamos Sean cair com um baque na poltrona.

- Desisto! – Emelina exclamou.

- É melhor mesmo, acho que isso não vai dar certo, garotas – Sean falou deprimido. – Desculpe se eu sou gordo.

- Eu não disse isso – Alice corou.

- Brincadeira, Lice – Sean riu. – Bom, foi bom tentar. Só pensava que vocês três, as melhores alunas de Hogwarts, conseguissem fazer um perfeito feitiço de levitação.

- Eu estou com fome – tentei explicar, e Sean bufou.

- Eu também estou, e já que não vou poder entrar, vou para o Salão – Sean pôs-se de pé.

- Espera aí, Sean! – Emelina exclamou. – Por que você não tenta subir a escada? Aí quando virar uma rampa, você tenta subir por ela e a gente te ajuda com algum feitiço. O que você acha?

- Boa ideia! – Dorcas concordou.

- Não sei se isso vai dar certo – Sean mordeu o lábio.

- Ah, que isso! – Dorcas o empurrou pra perto das escadas. – O máximo que vai acontecer é fraturar o crânio ou a coluna vertebral, mas não é nada demais.

- Tão encorajadora, Dorcas – Sean respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Eu sei. Agora vai – Dorcas deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão.

Sean, então, colocou o pé no primeiro degrau. Eu já tampei os ouvidos por causa daquela sirene horrível, porém, ela não veio.

- Ué... – Emelina olhou surpresa.

- Não aconteceu nada – Alice arregalou os olhos. – Sean, suba todos os degraus.

Sean assentiu, e cauteloso deu mais alguns passos, até chegar no topo da escada, da onde gritou:

- Tô vivo!

- Merlim, só pode ser um milagre! – falei boquiaberta, correndo até alcançar Sean na escada. – Como... como?

- Talvez Sean não tenha más intenções, por isso nada aconteceu, não sei – Emelina deu de ombros, feliz.

- Claro que tem más intenções! Afinal, estamos aqui pra fofocar! – Dorcas disse depressa. – Vamos, todo mundo pro dormitório!

Eu nunca tinha visto um garoto por lá, por isso foi a coisa mais estranha que me aconteceu. Mas Sean não contava como garoto, tanto que sentíamos a vontade perto dele. Até trocamos de roupa perto dele e ele não ligou... Mas era de se esperar.

O dormitório estava com comida pra todo lado, além dos colchões fofos e milhares de cobertas espalhadas pelo chão. As outras garotas já estavam lá, todas com seus diversos pijamas. Contamos a elas o milagre do Sean, e elas ficaram chocadas assim como nós. Quem não ficaria?

Enfim, pouco depois já estávamos jogadas no chão comendo, rindo de alguma besteira, comentando algumas coisa da escola, até Dorcas começar a fofocar.

E começou e não parava, e começava a surgir novas cada vez mais. Que Alan Byelard começou um namoro com Ashley Aileen da Sonserina, sendo que a mesma é a melhor amiga da sua ex, Marina Marshall; ela não parecia muito feliz quando o boato correu, e por isso as duas se afastaram muito depois disso. Que os irmãos Albert e Kalvin Fingal da Lufa-Lufa andaram brigando por uma garota da Grifinória do quinto ano, Ivy Jaclyn, uma morena alta e escultural que anda tirando suspiros de garotos por aí; tenho quase certeza que Sirius já "experimentou" ela. Que Janet Ramsey se separou do gato lindo da Lufa-Lufa, que inclusive canta no coral junto com Chapman, o Riley Upton. Merlim, aquele já deu muito o que falar, e agora que está solteiro tenho certeza que ele vai ser muito disputado entre o sexo feminino. Falamos de Zachary Trevor, o sonserino que já traiu a namorada centenas de vezes, a pobre Suzy Goldman da Corvinal. Ela não é lá das inteligentes – o que é estranho pela casa a qual pertence – e por isso não sabe que é chifrada constantemente. Nós chegamos a conclusão de que ela já percebeu, mas não quer perder o namorado, por isso prefere ficar com fama de corna. Quero dizer, ainda me pergunto como ela conseguiu um namorado... Ela não é muito... Bom... Atraente. Não posso falar nada, sou suspeita pra dizer, mas ela realmente não é de boa aparência. Mas ela tem namorado, e eu não, por isso mereço calar a boca. Por fim falamos dos irmãos Prewett que se formaram ano passado. Aqueles lá são como os irmãos Fingal, mas é um pouco diferente. Os Prewett são maduros e passam aquele ar de homem crescido e inspirador, o que faz as meninas suspirarem. Não sabemos muita coisa sobre o Gideon, mas o Fabian já foi visto com Lee Spencer, uma menina asiática-sortuda da Lufa-Lufa, sétimo ano. Mesmo que Fabian já havia se formado, eles já foram vistos em Hogsmeade juntos, se encontrando. Na minha opinião eu acho que ficam fofos juntos, por isso que ainda me pergunto do paradeiro do seu irmão restante...

- Gente, eu já disse o tanto que eu amo fofocar? – Dorcas falou com excitação quando paramos de falar de Amos Diggory (meu quase rolo) e sua misteriosa namorada, já que ele não anda saindo com ninguém ultimamente. Dorcas colocou sua prancheta de lado pra nos fitar; sim, ela estava anotando as fofocas. Já imagino a extensão que o MMM vai ficar. – Agora chega de falar desses avulsos... Vamos fofocas sobre nós!

- Ah, nem vem Dorcas – Alice falou comendo seu glorioso muffin de chocolate. – Nós até podemos falar dos outros pra você publicar nesse seu jornal, mas não quero mais ver meu nome lá!

- Concordo. É bom saber da vida dos outros, não da nossas! – Emelina falou.

- Gente, somos todas amigas aqui, não é? Nós e Sean – ela completou. – Precisamos compartilhar segredos, é o básico para uma festa do pijama!

- Errado – Beth cortou. – O essencial é fofocar, e isso já fizemos. Sem falar que se contarmos um único segredo nosso pra você, nossa vida estará arruinada.

- Ai gente, eu não sou assim, tá? – Dorcas falou com ar de inocência, no que todo mundo bufou. – É sério! Eu prometo não contar nenhum segredo de vocês no MMM!

- Eu concordo com Dorcas – Kummer falou, comendo um sanduiche de carne. – Já passam das três, e já que não temos mais fofocas, podemos contar segredos! Estamos tão sonolentas que vamos esquecer de tudo amanhã...

- Já são três? Merlim, amanhã tem aula! – exclamei, mas fui completamente ignorada.

- Eu não estou nada sonolenta, e certamente vamos acordar com nossos nomes sujos por Dorcas Meadowes amanhã – Maria falou com desagrado.

- Bom, o seu nome eu adoraria sujar – Dorcas rebateu.

- Ok, vamos contar segredos então! – Alice pigarreou a fim de interromper o início da discussão. – Se for pra parar com briguinhas novamente, vamos contar. Eu não tenho nenhum segredo, e vocês?

- Mas é claro que tem segredos! Todo mundo tem segredos! – Johnson exclamou animada. – Alguma coisa relacionada com seu namorado...

Alice corou instantaneamente.

- Não tenho nada pra esconder em relação a isso nem relação a nada – Alice respondeu, sem graça.

- Também não tenho segredos – Emelina sorriu.

- Nem eu – a voz fraca de Sophie veio de uma das camas. Ela foi a única que se recusou dormir no colchão, e até aquele momento eu tinha me esquecido que ela estava ali. Estava quase dormindo, e dava pra ver seu rosto pálido dali.

- Eu também não – Cooper também disse.

- Nem eu – falei.

- Resumindo, ninguém tem segredos aqui! – Dorcas bufou.

- Eu tenho – Sean falou baixo, de testa franzida e mordendo o lábio. Todos os olhares viraram pra ele. – Só não tenho... coragem pra dizer.

- O quê, o quê? – Dorcas deu pulinhos no colchão, fazendo Maria comentar algo relacionado a "perereca".

Sean olhou fixamente para todas nós antes de voltar a olhar pra baixo, brincando com a ponta de seu travesseiro.

- Estamos entre amigos, certo? Não vão espalhar por aí... – ele disse completamente hesitante.

- Claro que sim! Agora fale logo, criatura! – Dorcas exclamou, e Maria se debateu, incomodada.

- Bom, é que... – Sean olhava de nós pro travesseiro constantemente, ficando vermelho a medida que nos olhava. – Eu...

- Você... – Dorcas parecia que ia ter um ataque.

- Eu...

Dorcas quase estava batendo sua testa na dele de tanta expectativa, até Sean finalmente soltar com um suspiro.

- Eu sou gay.

Momentâneo silêncio, ao qual Sean olhou ao redor esperando respostas.

Até Dorcas bufar irritada.

- Ah, era isso? – falou aborrecida. – Mas que droga, disso eu já sabia!

- Já? – Sean pareceu espantando.

- Fala sério, todo mundo já sabe – Johnson comentou.

- Já? – Sean repetiu, abobado.

- Fala sério Sean – Emelina deu uma pequena risada. – Que garoto digamos assim... Macho, cantaria Bad Romance com a gente?

Sean corou mais um pouco, mas por fim riu. Eu o abracei.

- Não fique sem graça com isso, foi bom você ter admitido pra gente finalmente – falei. – Quero dizer, tínhamos quase certeza...

- Ei! Deve ser por isso que Sean conseguiu entrar aqui! – Maria falou de repente. – Porque ele não é totalmente garoto, afinal... Quero dizer, ah! Você entendeu.

- Entendi, Maria – Sean riu, enquanto eu me deitava em seu ombro.

- Nossa, que lógica mais mal feita – Dorcas desafiou Maria, que a olhou com desprezo.

- Pelo menos fui adotada com isso. Lógica, cérebro. Agora dentro do seu, se é que você tem um, deve haver apenas vento...

- O que adianta ter um cérebro se ele é mal usado? – Dorcas respondeu. – Usado para... Deixa eu ver... Ficar de olho no garoto das outras!

- Me poupe desse discurso de novo, Meadowes. Já está enjoando – Maria bocejou.

- Eu sei que você está fugindo, de novo! Se pensa que eu acreditei em você, está muito enganada!

- Mais uma prova que você não tem cérebro mesmo.

- Vaca.

- Sem cérebro.

- Safada.

- Sem cérebro – Maria cantarolou.

- Traíra!

- Sem cérebro.

- Falsa, estúpida!

- Gente, olhe como a lua está linda hoje! – Alice exclamou de repente, enquanto as duas se viravam para janela para onde Alice apontava. Estava na cara que ela queria novamente quebrar a tensão, já que o resto de nós apenas assistia a discussão entediados. – Lua Cheia, é bonita não?

Em seguida ouvimos um longo ruivo que quebrou o silêncio do quarto.

- Lua... Cheia... – Dorcas crocitou.

- O quê? – Emelina perguntou.

- Hoje é Lua Cheia! – Dorcas exclamou, levando as mãos na cabeça como se tivesse levado uma pancada.

- E daí? – Kummer perguntou.

- Eu... – Dorcas sussurrou, então seus olhos se arregalaram. – Eu descobri o maior babado da noite.

- Qual? – perguntamos.

- Eu... Não tenho certeza – ela disse, franzindo a testa. Uma expressão de choque passou em seu rosto. – Depois eu conto pra vocês.

Maria rodou o dedo na orelha apontando pra Dorcas, que ainda parecia ter levado o choque.

Seja o que for que ela descobriu, ninguém se importou muito. Naquelas alturas já estávamos cansadas demais, por isso logo acabamos dormindo. A noite tinha rendido, como muitas de nós havíamos previsto.

E amanhã seria um longo dia. Longo, longo dia.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Muito estranho aquele lugar, a biblioteca. Não me lembro se já tinha entrado ali antes, e se sim, com certeza não fiquei por muito tempo. Eu tinha meus motivos: um lugar com aquela mulher desprezível que eu esqueci o nome, e que Emelina sempre reclamava dela; fora todos aqueles nerds que ficavam de cara colada nos livros, credo. Nunca queria fazer parte de uma turma daquelas, que horror!

Enfim, agora eu tinha que fazer um sacrifício. Por sorte meu primeiro horário é livre hoje, assim eu podia ler um pouco. Ler um pouco! Que decadência, Dorcas Meadowes...

Mas eu precisava saber.

Precisava ter certeza.

E se fosse verdade... Merlim.

Achei um livro com título interessante, e comecei a folheá-lo, passando por alguns títulos. Eca, o livro estava todo empoeirado!

_Formas de Identificar um Lobisomem em sua forma humana_

_Uma lista prática para se livrar de aberrações que podem causar perigo à sociedade bruxa e trouxa. Atenção a todos os itens, podem ser essenciais para localizar qualquer lobisomem no meio de uma multidão._

_- Pele pálida, aparência cansada, principalmente nos dias próximos a Lua Cheia. Os lobisomens ficam mais fracos no dia, para que a noite toda sua força lupina seja liberada._

_- Roupas surradas, velhas ou remendadas. Mas cuidado: alguns bens disfarçados podem sim, se vestir normalmente. Se alguma vez eles aparecerem com roupa de tal característica, atenção._

_- Grande mudança no humor. Lobisomens mudam de temperamento a todo o tempo, ora bravos e descontrolados, ora mansos como cachorrinhos. _

_- Sumiço na Lua Cheia. Quando se aproxima dessa fase da lua, geralmente lobisomens desaparecem durante esse período para se transformar em um lugar afastado. Azar, porém, quando ele está ao redor de pessoas quando isso acontece._

"Ele visita a mãe doente, e as vezes ele adoece também. É tipo como uma doença de família."

"Eu já o vi doente, já o ajudei uma vez."

"As vezes ele adoece também... Já o vi doente..."

Meu. Merlim.

"_Uma vez por mês, durante a lua cheia, o bruxo que fora mordido por outro lobisomem também se transforma em uma fera assassina. Uma singularidade entre as demais criaturas fantásticas, o lobisomem dá preferência a presas humanas."_

"_A fase da Lua Cheia é mensal, portanto o lobisomem se transforma apenas a noite, ficando fraco de dia durante esse período. Tudo o que o denuncia é a aparência cansada, pele pálida, e as vezes desmaios e mal-estar constante."_

"A fase da Lua Cheia é mensal". "Você não acha que a escola inteira merece saber o motivo pelo qual todos eles somem um vez por mês à noite? Ou então, o principal deles e seu ex-amigo, Remo Lupin?"

Os marotos...

São lobisomens?

Não, não, isso não tem cabimento. Não sei por que os outros também somem, mas apenas um deles fica pálido, apenas um deles fica cansado e some para visitar a mãe, ou então adoece. Apenas um deles tem apelido de "Aluado". Apenas um...

Remo Lupin é um lobisomem.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Aquele silêncio estava pior do que quando vomitamos na competição. Estávamos na sala de música, sendo que nem os músicos estavam ali pra tocar um som pra distrair... Mas depois do que Dorcas nos contou, era impossível se animar até mesmo com uma música. Moreau parecia desconcertado; quando Dorcas chegou nos dizendo o que tinha descoberto, ele visivelmente tentou mudar de assunto, deixando claro que já sabia de tudo. Pobre Remo...

E hoje, no coral de sexta, ainda esperávamos por ele. Era Lua Cheia hoje, por isso não sabíamos se ele vinha, já que faltou às duas últimas aulas. Por isso nem tínhamos sinal dele e nem dos marotos, que ainda não sabiam que a gente sabia também.

Emelina fungou do meu lado. Desde que Dorcas nos explicou tudo, ela caiu no choro. Lily também pareceu arrasada, enquanto Franco e os outros garotos suspiravam. Franco, pelo visto, também tinha conhecimento do segredo.

E eu, bem, nem tinha forças pra chorar. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu não andava muito bem. Lina dizia que era porque eu não andava comendo, mas não acho que seja por isso, já que eu simplesmente não tenho fome.

Todos ergueram a cabeça, então, quando ouvimos risadas se aproximarem. Era Black, James e Remo. Pelo visto os dois tentavam animar o amigo, que agora estava claramente pálido e cansado, confirmando a teoria de Dorcas. Dorcas estava encostada no piano, olhando pra baixo.

- Fala aí, galera! – Sirius falou animado, então olhou ao redor, parando abruptamente de andar para nos fitar. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo. – O que aconteceu?

Ninguém respondeu. Os três marotos trocaram olhares, e depois voltaram a olhar para nós. Emelina soluçou.

- Algum problema? – James perguntou hesitante, olhando pra Lina. – O quê...?

- Eles sabem – Remo murmurou repentinamente, e James se virou para ele.

- Sabem? Sabem do quê? – perguntou, depois voltou a nos olhar. – O quê...?

Remo parecia chocado. Sua expressão ficou levemente cansada agora, sendo completamente substituída pelo terror. Ele deu um passo para trás.

- É, nós sabemos – Dorcas falou com um suspiro, se desencostando do piano para olhar diretamente para Remo. – E fui eu que descobri.

Sirius e James trocaram olhares assustados, depois olharam rapidamente para Remo, que olhava para cada um de nós como se fôssemos algum animal estranho, ou não sei o quê. Parecia que queria correr dali agora mesmo, arfando alto.

- Como você... Por que? – Sirius falou rispidamente para Dorcas.

- Eu sou uma quase-jornalista, meu bem. É claro que eu ia descobrir isso mais cedo ou mais tarde! – ela exclamou para ele.

- Você é uma fofoqueira isso sim! Esse segredo é importante, Meadowes, e não acredito que você foi xeretar nisso! – Sirius gritou, fuzilando Dorcas com o olhar. Ela não recuou.

- Eu sei que é importante! E eu não vou contar para ninguém, Black! – Dorcas rebateu.

- Ah não? – Sirius bufou com histeria. – Não vai contar pra ninguém sendo que todos dessa sala já sabem! Sua...

- É claro que eles sabem! Porque todos são meus amigos, e são amigos de Remo também, por isso tem o direito de saber! – Dorcas falou, o que fez Sirius se calar. Então virou-se para Remo. – Eu não vou contar pra ninguém do castelo, Remo. E estou fazendo isso por você, não por Black.

James bufou.

- Certo, todos somos amigos aqui. Mas o que garante que um de nós não vai soltar para alguém do castelo e espalhar para todos?

- É claro que não faríamos isso! – Lily arregalou os olhos.

- James, querido, se nem Meadowes vai espalhar pra mais alguém, por que nós espalharíamos? – Maria falou com veemência.

- Nunca se sabe – ele deu de ombros.

- Garotos, acho que todos aqui são maduros e tem consciência que isso é sério demais para contar pra qualquer um – Moreau se aproximou, falando calmamente. – E Remo... Espero que fique bem.

Remo não tinha se alterado; ainda nos olhava tão assustado que não conseguia dizer mais nada, nem quando Moreau colocou a mão em seu ombro como apoio.

- Sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu com você, Remo. Seja quando isso aconteceu – Alice falou fraquinho, seguido por comentários dos outros.

- Deve ter sido horrível – Beth falou com a boca cheia. Francamente, como ela consegue comer tanto assim?

- Esperem – Remo finalmente falou, seguido pelo silêncio. – Vocês não... Vocês não estão com medo de mim?

- Por que estaríamos? – John falou. – Um cachorrinho não faz mal a ninguém, faz?

Remo não riu.

- Vocês deveriam sim, ter medo. Eu sou um lobisomem afinal – Remo tinha os olhos lacrimejantes, enquanto dizia aquelas palavras meio engasgado. Merlim, eu tinha tanta compaixão por ele... Parecia perdido.

- Contanto que você não se transforme com a gente por perto, não vamos ter medo de você – Dorcas comentou.

- Vocês não entendem? – Remo andou até o centro da sala, descontrolado. – Se seus pais souberem que tem um lobisomem estudando aqui... Se souberem... Se os outros pais souberem... Vocês terão que sair daqui.

- Acorda Remo, por que contaríamos a nossos pais? – Jason exclamou.

- Você é suspeito pra falar – falei pra ele, que franziu a testa.

- Eu sou um monstro! Um monstro, é o que eu sou! – Remo berrou em conflito, como se quisesse que nós nos convencêssemos disso e saíssemos correndo dali com medo. Mas ninguém se moveu. – Sou um monstro todos os meses, eu me transformo em uma aberração! Eu posso matar vocês!

Foi um momento realmente desconfortável, mas ninguém se moveu, nem houve resposta. Os marotos atrás dele não sabiam o que dizer.

- Ninguém liga – uma voz fraquinha disse, e me virei a tempo de ver Emelina se erguer e caminhar até Remo, que ainda arfava, misturando suas lágrimas com o suor que descia por seu rosto. Lina pôs-se de frente a ele, olhando-o profundamente. – Ninguém liga, Remo, se você é um lobisomem ou não. Estamos nem aí pra isso.

Remo deixou os ombros caírem, olhando para Lina desconsolado.

- Por que não? – perguntou, rouco.

- Porque estamos a seu lado. Assim que entramos nesse coral, mesmo contra nossa vontade – Emelina olhou de soslaio para Lily, sorrindo -, foi como tivéssemos assinado um contrato que diz que deveríamos nos unir sempre. A cada momento... Os bons e ruins.

- Eu não me lembro de nenhum contrato – John falou, mas Beth lhe deu uma cotovelada que o derrubou da cadeira.

- Não ligamos pra isso, Remo – Lily completou com a voz suave.

- Afinal, todo mundo tem seu segredo, certo? – Emelina virou-se para nós com um sorriso repentino. – E se Remo tem o dele, nós também temos os nossos. Eu, por exemplo... – ela franziu a testa e olhou de mim para Dorcas. – Eu sou... Chocólatra. Chocólatra pura! Ninguém me vê me esbaldando por aí, mas eu sempre corro para o banheiro e me esbaldo em sapos de chocolate!

Alguns riram baixo, inclusive eu, enquanto Dorcas exclamava.

- Ahá! Sempre desconfiei quando via aquele tanto de caixas vazias de caldeirões de chocolate no lixo! Não sei quem ganha, você ou Sophie!

Revirei os olhos, enquanto os outros voltavam a rir.

- Adorei essa ideia Emelina. – Moreau sorriu, satisfeito, indo ao centro da sala. – E já que é pra falar de segredos, vou contar o meu a vocês também. – ele nos olhou hesitante. – Bom, na minha juventude, há muito tempo atrás, devo dizer, mais ou menos na idade de vocês, eu era completamente viciado em álcool. Eu não conseguia ver um litro de uísque de fogo na minha frente e eu simplesmente necessitava daquilo. Era muito sério, e no final eu não sei como parei. É claro... Já tem gente que sabe disso, como Stanley, que até tentou usar isso contra mim. E depois do que houve no mês passado com vocês, acho que tem o direito de saber.

- Moreau era um dos nossos então! – Black exclamou, e os risos voltaram. - Acho que vou contar meu maior segredo agora. – ele olhou para James, que fez um sinal negativo de alerta, mas visivelmente Black ignorou. Que novidade. – Eu sou um animago. Clandestino.

Silêncio total. Até Moreau ficou chocado com aquilo.

- Mas vocês não vão contar pra ninguém... vão? – Black falou hesitante.

- Babado! – Dorcas exclamou.

- No que você se transforma? – Beth perguntou curiosa, como se estivesse ofendida por seu Sirius Black ter escondido isso dela.

- Cachorro. É por isso que sumimos nas noites de Lua Cheia também, porque ajudamos Aluado quando ele se transforma. Assim ele não fica sozinho, e como estamos em forma de animal, ele não pode nos machucar.

Foi um murmúrio de choque enquanto algumas garotas comentavam sobre o ato "belo". James parecia querer matar Black.

- Esperem meninos... Dumbledore sabe disso? – Moreau olhou para James e Black, sério.

- Er... Não – Black hesitou. – Mas estamos entre amigos... Ninguém vai contar, não é?

- Isso é um ato completamente irresponsável, é inegável – Moreau ralhou, mas depois suspirou. – Mas até que é...

- Fofo – Lily completou. – Mas pra onde vocês vão? Como não são vistos?

E depois disso seguiu milhares de perguntas que eu nem prestei atenção direito. Minha cabeça doía muito. Só lembrava de que eles sempre ficavam na Casa dos Gritos, que saíam a noite sem ninguém perceber e assim ajudava os outros. Moreau deu mais um bronca, Lily também, as garotas acharam o ato legal de novo, e os garotos começaram a fazer perguntas sobre a animagia. Demorou anos para eles explicarem tudo, e pelo visto eles começaram no quinto ano a treinar, e com muito esforço conseguiram se transformar.

- Uau! – John exclamou.

- Incrível – Jason completou.

- Mas então, voltando ao assunto principal – James falou, apontando para Remo que havia se encostado no piano ao lado de Emelina, que sorria constantemente para ele. Durante o questionário dos outros, James era o que parecia mais incomodado, e olhava minuto em minuto para Lily para ver sua reação. – Meu segredo é... Que eu também. Eu também sou um animago, e me transformo em um cervo.

Mais alguns comentários chocados e surpresos, e James recuou para se sentar numa cadeira, lançando um sorriso para Lily sem receber outro em troca.

- Aprovo essa ideia de revelações! – Alice disse alegre, indo ao centro da sala. – Tenho uma que espero que não vá parar no MMM. – ela mordeu o lábio, olhando desconfiada para Dorcas, que nem piscava. Estava quase tendo um ataque ao ouvir a história dos marotos. – Meu primeiro beijo, na verdade, foi com Franco.

- Com Franco? Então foi... – Maria franziu a testa.

- Nesse ano, sim. – Alice ficou da cor de um pimentão. – Eu sempre esperei que fosse ele, queria que fosse com ele por isso não saía com nenhum outro garoto.

- Primeiro beijo aos dezessete anos? Digna da fofoca do MMM! – Dorcas falou animada, e Alice a fuzilou com o olhar antes de se sentar.

Franco parecia culpado.

- Sinto muito, meu amor – ele falou, dando um beijo na testa de Alice quando ela se sentou em seu lugar, seguida pelas palmas (coisas de John). Ele se levantou e foi ao centro da sala. – Vou contar um segredo, não tão secreto, já que os marotos descobriram. Bom... Eu tenho uma cueca de ursinhos. – soltou, seguido por gargalhadas. – Presente da minha mãe, eu não podia recusar!

- Fato verídico – James assentiu, rindo assim como os outros.

- Então vou contar meu segredo! – John deu um pulo, depois das palmas a Franco. – Eu... odeio ser de descendência asiática! As pessoas me zoam, dizendo que é pequeno o tamanho do meu...

- Oh meu Deus, já entendemos! – Emelina falou rapidamente, fazendo uma cara assustada. Risadas e palmas a seguir.

- Meu segredo então – foi a vez de Beth, ainda comendo. – Eu tenho medo de palhaços – contou, causando mais risadas e mais aplausos. – É sério, eu sempre me mostro tão forte e madura, mas não posso ver um daqueles! Francamente, pra que eles servem? São arrepiantes, e estão longe de fazer alguém rir!

- Minha vez de contar meu segredo! – Dorcas foi para o centro rapidamente, nem um pouco hesitante. – Espero que vocês não deem tantas gargalhadas, mas... Quando eu estava no segundo ano, eu tinha uma paixão secreta por...

- Por? – todos perguntam, totalmente curiosos.

Dorcas olhou para todos antes de soltar.

- Severo Snape! – falou, fazendo todos se engasgar. Até Remo riu. – É sério gente, parem! Eu era uma criança bobinha! E achava aqueles cabelos cumpridos um arraso!

- Sempre tive certeza que você não bate bem, Meadowes – Maria se levanta, empurrando Dorcas pro lado enquanto as palmas cessavam. – Meu segredo. Eu odeio meu nome. "Maria", um nome tão zoado! Todo mundo sempre usa Maria pra tudo, Maria Gasolina, Maria Sapatão, Maria João, Maria tudo! É um saco!

Mais gargalhadas e mais aplausos. Estava ficando cada vez mais confortável, e Remo parecia instantaneamente melhor.

- Minha vez, minha vez! - Jason disse. – Vou confessar pra vocês, uma coisa que somente minha querida irmã sabe... – ele piscou pra mim, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas. – Eu sou loiro. Mas bem loiro mesmo – ele explica, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Mas eu pintei ele pra deixar um loiro mais escuro.

- Prefiro você assim – Dorcas cantarolou enquanto aplaudia.

- Sophie, Lily? Faltam vocês – Moreau sorriu, aprovando mais que nunca a ideia de Emelina. Devo dizer que eu não aprovei?

Todos olharam para nós, e eu e Lily trocamos olhares desconfortáveis. Decidi me pôr de pé, então, pensando num bom segredo que eu poderia contar... Não há segredo algum que eles precisam saber, nenhum... Por isso escolhi o mais bobo de todos.

- Um segredo, não é? Ok – falei, com a voz falha, além de sem graça e meio gaguejante. – Eu... Era gorda. Muito muito gorda, antes de ingressar pra Hogwarts. As pessoas adoravam tirar uma com a minha cara, por isso sou complexada com isso... – expliquei torcendo as mãos, envergonhada. Ninguém fez nenhum comentário, então apenas aplaudiram.

- Comparando com agora querida, há uma grande diferença não é? – Beth falou, desafiadora, depois de um tempo. Decidi fingir não ouvir.

- Esqueceram de mim! – Sean exclamou. Estava há um bom tempo quieto também, como se decidisse se contaria ou não. – Bom, meu segredo é que na verdade eu sou...

- Gay – todos completaram.

- Caramba, quando você vai aprender que isso não é um segredo? – Dorcas suspirou impaciente, enquanto aplaudiam e Sean corria a se sentar, perdido.

- Lily? – Moreau olhou para ela, que suspirou e se pôs de pé.

- Não sei que segredo contar... – falou.

- Que tal contar que você está apaixonada por alguém que nunca imaginaria que ia se apaixonar? – Alice desafiou.

- BABADO! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Isso não é segredo. É uma mentira – Lily falou, olhando para Alice com veemência. – Mas enfim, vou contar... – murmurou, olhando para James. – Sinto muito, mas vou contar, se é pra não guardar segredos, não é? Dorcas já espalhou tudo o que podia no MMM... – suspirou. – Meu primeiro beijo com o... Potter, não foi na festa. Foi em Hogsmeade, naquele encontro.

- HÁ, EU SABIA! Bem que você andava estranha por aqueles dias! – Maria gritou entre exclamações, enquanto Lily corria pra se sentar, totalmente corada. Black, Franco e os outros davam tapinhas nas costas de James.

- Então é isso! – Moreau falou sorridente, e então se virou para Remo. – Espero que aprenda que não vamos nos afastar de você, por qualquer que seja seu segredo. Ou se você for um lobisomem.

- Ou qualquer outra aberração. Você não é, é? – Dorcas perguntou desconfiada, mas Remo riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Não, não sou – Remo saiu de perto do piano e foi ao centro da sala, onde Moreau estava. – Obrigado gente. Significa muito pra mim tudo isso que vocês fizeram.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, Emelina simplesmente correu e abraçou Remo, o que quase o derrubou no chão. A seguir Lily também se levantou e abraçou os dois, depois Alice, Beth, eu, Maria, e momentos depois até Moreau se perdeu na muvuca de abraços. Foi um momento bem... Especial, devo dizer. Me senti muito bem ali, com Dorcas xingando alguém que tinha pisado em seu pé – Maria sendo a suspeita número um – e de John fazendo mais alguma graça.

- Eu sugiro... – Moreau começou, sua voz abafada pelos abraços.

- Um brinde! – Black interrompeu, e houve risos.

- Não Sirius, não – Moreau também ria. – Eu ia dizer... Um número.

Respostas de concordância depois, ainda estávamos abraçando Remo. Apesar de tudo o que acontecia naquela sala de desagradável, ali eu tinha certeza que podia me sentir realmente especial no meio de todos eles.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Lily, Lily, espera aí um pouco! – ouvi me chamarem, e nem precisei me virar para saber quem era.

- Ai Potter, o que foi dessa vez? – falei impaciente. Precisava dormir! Eu tinha ido dormir lá pelas quatro da madrugada e acordei as sete, apenas três horas de sono. Estava acabada.

- É sobre o que você disse no coral. Hoje – ele disse, hesitante. Não conseguia parar de sorrir, e tinha um ar maroto que não estava me agradando.

- Era o único segredo que eu tinha, ok? Sinto muito ter contado aos outros – bocejei.

- Não, não foi problema nenhum – ele falou depressa, e eu o olhei desconfiada.

- O que você quer, então?

- Faz tempo que não conversávamos – ele deu de ombros.

- Com bons motivos – o lembrei, e ele levou as mãos aos cabelos. – Quer que eu enumere, ou coloque em ordem alfabética? Quem sabe os dois?

- Chega de sarcasmo, Lily – ele revirou os olhos. Ainda bem que ele sabe. – Só que depois de tudo hoje, com Aluado...

- Ele está bem? Já está escurecendo, não devia estar com ele? – perguntei.

- Estou indo pra lá. E sim, ele está bem – ele respondeu incomodado. – Mas como eu ia dizendo... Depois do que aconteceu no coral hoje, eu vi que há coisas mais importantes que nossas brigas.

- Claro, concordo totalmente com você – respondi. – Por isso vamos parar de brigar.

- Isso é sério? – ele parecia descrente.

- Claro. É só você não falar mais comigo, e pronto – sorri, e então voltei a andar.

- Lily, espera. Por favor – ele pediu, segurando meu braço. Eu já disse que odeio quando fazem isso? – Dá pra gente conversar normalmente?

- O que estamos fazendo então?

- Você sempre se esquiva!

- Porque tudo o que você diz não tem sentido para mim! – retruquei. – Não quero ser sua amiga novamente! Já percebeu que só acaba em coisas ruins quando estamos juntos?

- Não importa tudo o que aconteça! Eu não sei você, mas gosto de manter pessoas que eu amo perto de mim! – ele falou, os olhos tão penetrantes que mal consegui desviar o olhar.

E até demorei pra responder. Será que estava clara minha expressão de choque?

- Acontece que complica tudo – falei baixinho.

- Não custa tentar? Dar uma chance pra nossa... amizade? – ele pigarreou.

- Não. Porque... Você é um idiota – respondi, e então corri.

Quero dizer, não correr literalmente, e sim andar rápido. Assim ele não me impedia de sair de novo! Era o jeito... E pelo menos resolveu. Nada de ver ele atrás de mim novamente.

E só quando eu estava no banho, tirando todo o peso do dia do meu corpo, caiu aquela ficha enorme na minha cabeça que quase rachou meu crânio. "Gosto de manter pessoas que eu amo perto de mim!"

Oh.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Que... Me ama?

Ele disse que me ama? Foi isso mesmo? É, Merlim? É isso?

Não pode ser. Eu devo ter ouvido errado.

Ou não. Ele disse. Disse isso mesmo!

Foi verdade? Ou eu estava com sono demais?

Ai, vou enlouquecer.

Não, haha, não é verdade!

Ou é?

Merlim, será possível isso? Eu estou maluca ou James Potter tinha acabado de me falar que me amava?

Ah sim, eu estou maluca.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Eu não estava muito bem. Nada bem mesmo, por isso passei o fim de semana inteiro deitada, mal conseguindo andar. Era muito estranho, pois parecia que estava acontecendo uma guerra dentro do meu estômago. Era a seguinte: parte do meu estômago queria comer, desesperadamente, mas a outra parte queria tirar tudo de dentro de mim. Acontece que não tinha nada pra sair! Por isso que eu estava indo a loucura. E pior... Eu tinha engordado! Isso não podia ser possível, podia?

E depois de ouvir milhares de discursos de Emelina para eu ir para enfermaria, apenas a ignorei e me preparei pro nosso número no domingo. Fui a última a sair do dormitório, porque menti para Emelina dizendo que ia à enfermaria... Me senti culpada por isso.

Mas depois me arrependi completamente de ter ficado sozinha. Acabei por encontrar com Sirius Black em um dos corredores das masmorras, a caminho para o auditório.

- Ah, não – murmurei quando o vi, então passei reto, mas ele entrou na minha frente.

- Olá, McKinnon. Faz tanto tempo que não conversávamos – ele sorriu arrogantemente.

- Por favor, Black, fique longe de mim – pedi, dando um passo pra trás. – Já não basta tudo o que aconteceu, você continua a me atormentar desse jeito?

- Somos amigos, não somos? – ele perguntou, rindo do meu desconforto. – Todos do coral são...

- Deixe de ser estúpido, e me deixe em paz – voltei a andar, e ele me seguiu.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu com você? Emagreceu tanto...

- Deixe de suas piadas idiotas! – gritei, e ele se assustou. – Acha engraçado isso, não é? Estranho pra você falar, se esgueirando por aí com Cox?

Ele demorou para me responder, me olhando surpreso.

- Você está pensando que eu fui irônico? – ele perguntou.

- Idiota! – exclamei, e ele bufou.

- Garota, você é mais louca do que eu pensei!

- Me. Deixe. Em. PAZ! – berrei, apertando o passo. Ele, então, segurou meus braços, fazendo com que ficássemos próximos suficiente para sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Eu não fui irônico. Entenda isso, McKinnon.

- Me solta, senão eu grito – ameacei.

- Pode gritar. Eu não vou te soltar até você acreditar em mim.

- Como vou acreditar em você? Sendo você o maior mentiroso de Hogwarts, não é mesmo? – me debati, mas ele era mais forte que eu. Sem falar que eu estava sem forças.

- Amei sua conclusão. Mas dessa vez acredite, não fui irônico. Garota, você está magra como uma vareta!

- CALE A BOCA! – gritei, enfezada.

Meu grito foi interrompido por seu beijo esmagador, que quase quebrou meu pescoço. Me neguei a abrir a boca, e enquanto eu tentava virar a cabeça a fim de esquivar, ele segurava meu rosto com uma mão, e com a outra minha cintura, tudo para eu não fugir...

Mas não demorou muito, eu finalmente consegui me livrar depois de muita batalha. Nesse ponto, as lágrimas já desciam dos meus olhos...

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – berrei, deixando-o atônito novamente.

Assim saí correndo desembestada, deixando tudo pra trás, inclusive o número... Eu não estava nem aí.

Eu me odiava por ser idiota demais de cair novamente nas mãos de Black, odiava-o por fazer isso comigo e jogar na minha cara o quão gorda eu estava... Odiava tudo...

Eu queria me matar, naquele momento. Era um impulso mais forte que eu, e se eu estivesse com uma faca nas mãos... Eu não sei o que faria.

Mas eu corri, sem me importar se eu não tinha mais forças. Quando cheguei ao dormitório, simplesmente me arrastei pelo chão até o banheiro, colocando pra fora tudo o que aquela vida me fazia engolir.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

O centro da dança era Remo; todos decidiram se vestir de branco e preto para o número, que era completamente centrado nele. Remo estava completamente cansado, mas exibia um sorriso fraco.

A seguir, James cantou.

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

Estava sendo um número bem emocionante, tenho que confessar. A dança sempre virava para Remo uma hora ou outra, e enquanto isso os olhos de Emelina já começavam a lacrimejar.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you_

Agora que eu percebi, Sophie não estava ali. Por isso que a dança tinha sempre um espaço. Sirius tinha sido o último a chegar, portanto perguntaria a ele se não tinha a visto por aí.

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the true_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

A música continuava com o destaque na voz de Lily, e a dança bem formulada por Emelina – ela fez questão de ser a coreógrafa. As vozes no fundo chegava a dar um som tão profundo, que era impossível não se tocar com aquilo.

_Hear me when I say,_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change,_

_Destiny_

_Whatever is meant to be_

_We'll work out perfectly_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah)_

Como planejado, todos fizeram uma roda no palco, deixando apenas Remo no centro. Ele parecia tocado com aquilo, assim como os outros. Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas também.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the true_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

Foi um dos momentos mais bonitos que já presenciei no grupo. Como um perfeito coral, eles começaram a cantar sincronizados, e da onde eu estava sentado dava para ver uma mão da Lily se entrelaçar com a de Remo, e a outra com a de James...

_(Aah ah ah)_

_Keep holding on!_

_(Ah ah ah)_

_Keep holding on!_

Fiz uma tremenda força pra não chorar, admito. Eu tinha tanto orgulho deles... Mesmo com o incidente da última competição. Dava para ver que eles pareciam mais unidos que nunca, e era ótimo para Remo se sentir mais a vontade. Bom, ele merece, depois de tudo pelo que ele passa nas noites de lua cheia.

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the true_

_So keep holding on (keep holding on)_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

Quando a música terminou, logo me coloquei de pé para aplaudir, enquanto assistia, novamente, todos envolverem Remo num abraço mútuo.

O mutualismo de um verdadeiro grupo.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Droga, Sophie! Aonde é que aquela garota havia se metido? Disse que ia à enfermaria e depois iria para o auditório, mas não apareceu. Por isso passei por lá, talvez ela estivesse tão mal que teve que ficar ali mesmo... Eu bem que a alertei.

Mas acontece que quando cheguei lá e perguntei dela para Madame Pomfrey, ela simplesmente disse que ela não esteve lá. Traduzindo: Sophie mentiu para mim, e foi para enfermaria coisíssima nenhuma. Argh.

Então provavelmente ela estaria no dormitório atirada na cama e dizendo que não estava bem. Eu juro que dessa vez eu vou arrastá-la para a ala hospitalar nem que seja a força!

Cheguei à sala comunal e avistei todo o pessoal reunido perto da lareira. A sala estava vazia exceto por eles, pois já estava tarde. Eles comentavam alguma coisa do número e conversavam animadamente com os marotos, fazendo mais e mais perguntas sobre a animagia, enquanto eles contavam suas aventuras. Lily parecia relutante em ouvir, por isso a vi subir para o dormitório e arrastar Maria com ela.

Perguntei a Dorcas se ela tinha subido ao dormitório e se tinha visto Sophie por aí, mas ela respondeu que apenas viu Geovana e Audrey ir para o dormitório de Beth e Louise pra fofocar alguma coisa. Ou seja: provavelmente Sophie estava no quarto, sozinha, reclamando da vida. Era incrível como era eu que tinha que resolver tudo!

Subi para o dormitório, e ao chegar no quarto não avistei ninguém. Nenhuma fumacinha sequer de Sophie, nenhum indício que ela estava lá. Sua cama estava toda desarrumada, sinal que ela esteve por lá. Eu já ia me virar para sair, supondo que ela talvez estaria com Audrey e as outras (coisa improvável), quando escutei um barulho, vindo do banheiro.

Parecia uma tossida, mas era uma tossida bem feia, que até deu medo. De passo em passo fui caminhando calmamente, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho e não assustar a origem daquela tossida demoníaca, qualquer que fosse.

Quando, enfim, coloquei apenas minha cabeça pra dentro do banheiro, avistei Sophie. Ela estava agachada em frente da privada e... Vomitava.

Muito.

E era terrivelmente assustador.

E definitivamente foi a pior coisa que já presenciei na minha vida.

Ela parecia lutar, freneticamente, para vomitar. Eu a via pegar sua escova de dentes e enfiar na garganta, fazendo a vomitar... Ela se engasgava, soluçava, esperneava, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Não satisfeita, usava o indicador, e chorava mais e mais. Soluçava, arfava, queria de todo jeito vomitar... E chorava mais ainda, e enfiava novamente o indicador na garganta, enquanto eu a acompanhava nas lágrimas...

Era minha amiga ali... E era... Indescritível. Indescritível o que ela estava fazendo. Ela gemia e tremia. Chorava, vomitava, forçava tudo o que podia...

Acabei, então, percebendo que eu começava a chorar mais e mais, até eu soluçar. Aquilo chamou sua atenção pra mim, e seus olhos vesgos, inchados e completamente vermelhos, me localizaram ali no portal.

Ficou um longo silêncio, ao qual ela deixava o dedo ensanguentado de lado, e a escova caía de suas mãos fracas. Seu corpo desmoronou.

- Me desculpe, Emelina... – ela soluçou, lágrimas grossas descendo sem parar, enquanto sua voz estava rouca, fraca ao ponto de ser quase inaudível. – Me desculpe.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** One Love (People Get Ready)

**2-** Keep Holding On


	17. Nasci Assim

**Resposta para o Review!**

**Veronica D.M.: **Obrigaaaaaaaada por estar acompanhando *-* Tenho certeza que esse capítulo aqui em baixo vai fazer você parar com a raiva que anda sentindo de alguns personagens hahaha! Até que consegui terminar o capítulo rápido dessa vez (eu acho), então por isso espero que aproveite de coração :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Nasci Assim<strong>

Alice POV:

- ... e então, quando Filch estava praticamente virando o corredor, eu empurrei Pontas para cima de uma armadura e me escondi dentro de outra! Eu tinha certeza que ela era viva, porque eu sentia alguma coisa se mexendo em lugares que eu prefiro não comentar... – Sirius terminou outra história, enquanto acabávamos de rir. Estávamos ainda na sala comunal depois do número, conversando entusiasmados com os marotos que tinham suas loucas e infinitas histórias nesse castelo. Merlim, eles são mais doidos do que eu pensava...

E Remo estava bem também. O período da Lua Cheia já havia acabado, e por isso ele até ria e contava suas histórias junto com James e Sirius também. James tinha parado um pouco, porque Lily havia subido com Maria. Só estava nós ali, até que chegou Emelina, quietinha e amuada, toda encolhida.

A conversa parou subitamente quando a observamos e percebemos que lágrimas silenciosas enchiam seu rosto, e ela soluçava tentando secá-las.

- Lina, o que aconteceu? – Dorcas perguntou alarmada.

- O que foi? – perguntamos enquanto ela lutava pra responder.

- S-Sophie – crocitou, gaguejando. – S-Sophie...

- O que tem a Sophie? – James e Jason perguntaram juntos, seus rostos preocupados refletindo o de todos nós.

- Ela tá lá em cima, Dorcas – Emelina foi dizendo aos poucos, soluçando alto. – Ela estava vomitando...

- É por isso que está chorando, então? – Sirius bufou. – Vomitar todo mundo vomita, você quem o diga!

- Seu idiota, você não entendeu? – Dorcas se pôs de pé e foi até Emelina, abraçando-a. – Sophie está grávida.

- Não! – Emelina ergueu a cabeça em choque, antes que comentássemos outra coisa. – Quero dizer... Ela...

E começou a chorar novamente. Eu estava pensando seriamente em subir aquelas escadas e ver por mim mesma o que tinha acontecido. Todo mundo ainda esperava Emelina recompor a fala.

- Emelina, ajudaria se você nos dissesse logo! – Jason falou. – Ela é minha irmã, o que está acontecendo?

- Ela estava vomitando, mas forçando o vômito! – Emelina finalmente disse. – Estava lutando pra vomitar... Ela... Está bulímica.

- Está o quê? – Pedro perguntou.

- Fala sério, vocês nunca ouviram falar disso? – exclamei, espantada, indo consolar Emelina junto a Dorcas.

- Mais ou menos... – os meninos falaram vagamente, e Emelina suspirou impaciente.

- Bulimia é uma doença que faz com que a pessoa se sinta gorda ao ponto de colocar tudo o que come pra fora, a força. É um transtorno alimentar, e a pessoa vai perdendo peso, ficando fraca, se desnutrindo... – a voz de Lina foi sumindo, e mais lágrimas brotaram. – Não perceberam o tanto que Sophie emagreceu e continuava a dizer que precisava perder mais peso?

- Isso pra mim é drama – Sirius comentou, mas visivelmente se arrependeu.

- Sirius, isso não é drama, é uma doença, uma doença! – ela exclamou. – Só se você visse o que eu vi você entenderia o quão grave isso está! A pessoa pode entrar em depressão... E em casos mais graves... pode se matar.

Todo mundo estremeceu, enquanto Jason encontrava palavras pra falar entre o choque que havia levado.

- E onde ela está? – perguntou com a voz tremida.

- L-Lá em cima – Emelina voltou a soluçar. – Eu disse que levaria comida pra ela, porque eu sei que ela não vai pra enfermaria de jeito nenhum.

- O quê? Mas ela tem que ir pra enfermaria urgentemente! – arregalei os olhos.

- Ela não quer e...

- Lina? – uma voz fraca falou, e nos viramos de susto. Era uma voz tão fraca que parecia vir dos ares.

Sophie estava ali parada no pé da escada, olhando para cada um de nossos rostos. Ela estava vacilante, tendo que se encostar na parede, enquanto sua expressão parecia mostrar que ela não dormia há dias. E agora que Emelina tinha falado... ela parecia horrível. Realmente magra, muito magra e... Meu Merlim... Coitada.

- Sophie, eu disse pra você me esperar... – Emelina se aproximou hesitante dela.

- O que está fazendo? – ela aumentou um pouco o tom da voz fraca. – Você não... Eu não acredito!

- Sophie, eles mereciam saber, ok? Inclusive Jason, ele é seu irmão! – Emelina tentou se desculpar.

- VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE NÃO CONTARIA! – ela gritou, dando um passo para frente.

- Sophie, se acalma...

- VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM!

- Soo, por favor, calma! – Jason falou calmamente, se aproximando da irmã. – Lina só fez isso para seu bem, e agora você precisa se cuidar e ir pra...

- EU NÃO VOU PRA ENFERMARIA, NÃO VOU! – ela gritou novamente, então deu as costas e começou a andar com dificuldade de volta para escadas, quando vi Emelina assentir pra Jason, que fez um sinal para James e John que já haviam se levantado da poltrona.

Foi um tremendo estardalhaço, o que logo acarretaria acordar a torre inteira da Grifinória. James, Jason e John correram até Sophie e a seguraram pelos braços. O choque foi maior quando Sophie começou a gritar.

- NÃO! ME SOLTEM, ME SOLTEM, ME SOLTEM! – gritava, tentando se esquivar, enquanto eu via Emelina levar as mãos a boca, e seu rosto se banhar mais de lágrimas.

- Calma... Sophie... Vamos te levar... – Jason falava com dificuldade. Apesar de magra, Sophie parecia bem esquiva.

- EU NÃO QUERO IR, NÃO QUERO! ME SOLTEM, ME SOLTEM, JASON ME LARGA AGORA! – berrou, e era um grito tão ardido que eu me perguntava como ela conseguia isso mesmo fraca. – ME LARGUEM, EU NÃO QUERO IR, NÃO QUERO!

Os meninos a levavam com dificuldade a caminho da saída do buraco do retrato, mas Sophie continuava a se contorcer e tentava escapar. Corri para Franco, vendo a cena ainda em choque. Sophie parecia uma louca que não queria ir pro hospício... Era triste presenciar aquilo, como todos nós constatamos; nossa reação era mais nenhuma, apenas choque.

- EU NÃO QUERO IR, VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME OBRIGAR! ME SOLTEM, ME SOLTEM! – Sophie ainda gritava e chorava. – POR FAVOR, ME LARGUEM...

_- Estupefaça! _– um brilho prateado saiu de algum lugar direto para o corpo de Sophie, que desmoronou no colo de Jason, seu último grito morrendo aos poucos.

Em pé, de varinha erguida com a mão tremendo, Emelina continuava a soluçar atordoadamente.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Sophie dormia tranquilamente já em seu leito na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey nos deu uma bronca por ter a acordado nessas horas, além da bronca de Filch quando corremos para cá, mas ninguém estava ligando muito. Estávamos agora observando Sophie dormir, seu rosto pálido iluminado pela vela de um candeeiro próximo. Madame Pomfrey tinha tentado nos expulsar, mas acho que não conseguiria isso agora. Ela disse que já tinha várias poções preparadas para o caso.

- Quanto tempo ela vai ficar aqui? – Jason perguntou, mordendo o lábio. – Ela não gosta muito de ala hospitalar, já deu pra perceber...

- Não temos tempo determinado, mas – Madame Pomfrey suspirou. – O caso dela já está um pouco avançado, por isso ela tem que ficar em observação, além do tempo que levará para ela voltar a se alimentar corretamente.

Jason suspirou, e voltou a olhar pra irmã. Ninguém falava muita coisa por ainda estarmos abalados com o que havia ocorrido. Até Sirius tinha calado a boca, e a olhava com tremenda preocupação.

- Aconselho a avisar sua mãe, Sr. McKinnon. Talvez ela queira transferi-la para o St. Mungus – Madame Pomfrey falou, e eu ofeguei.

- Está tão sério assim a ponto dela ir pro St. Mungus? – perguntei alarmada.

- Depende do ponto de vista. Eu não acho que seja necessário, mas se os pais quiserem...

- Com certeza minha mãe não vai querer. E principalmente Sophie – Jason não tirou os olhos da irmã.

- Só podia nos explicar... – Alice começou baixo. – Por que Sophie tem tanta repulsa a ala hospitalares?

Jason ponderou um pouco; na verdade, até eu tinha ficado curiosa.

- Não sei se ela gostaria que eu contasse – ele disse por fim. – Quando ela acordar, talvez ela conte.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Madame Pomfrey tentou novamente nos expulsar, mas não conseguiu de novo. Sophie as vezes se remexia, inquieta, mas não acordava.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – voltei meus olhos lacrimejantes para a enfermeira novamente.

Madame Pomfrey me olhou com pena.

- Vai sim, tenho certeza – ela sorriu.

Voltamos a observar Soo, todos ao redor de sua cama. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão sensível... E magra. Seu braço estava tão fino que parecia que se quebraria facilmente.

- Eu encontrei com ela a caminho do auditório – Sirius, que estava ao meu lado, começou a contar baixinho. – E eu falei pra ela que ela estava magra, e ela achou que eu estivesse curtindo com a cara dela...

Sirius olhou para mim com um ar culpado, mas eu apenas assenti. Era como se ele dissesse que fosse culpa dele que ela tinha faltado ao número e fosse vomitar... Acho que isso era até verdade, mas decidi não discutir, porque agora os olhos de Sophie abriam aos poucos.

Todo mundo se moveu, e ela piscava pra tentar focar sua visão. Então quando finalmente se lembrou de tudo, olhou para todos nós com ar de súplica, seus olhos azuis vacilantes.

- Fique calma, tá? – passei a mão em seu cabelo. – Você vai ficar bem aqui.

Sophie olhou ao redor alarmada, depois olhou para Sirius, e seus olhos se encheram de angústia. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente, novas lágrimas brotando.

- Ei, fica calma – Jason falou. – Você está muito fraca, precisa se recuperar. E logo logo poderá sair daqui.

- Não – ela falou teimosamente, as lágrimas descendo. – Jason, por favor, me tira daqui, você sabe...

- Eu sei, eu sei – Jason falou rapidamente, olhando para mim buscando ajuda. – Você não vai ficar por muito tempo.

- Mas eu simplesmente não quero ficar aqui – sua voz falhou, mas ela continuava a insistir.

- Licença, licença – Madame Pomfrey veio com uma bandeja com uma garrafa e um copo. – Aqui querida, tome essa poção. Vai te animar um pouco.

- Não... – Sophie murmurou.

- Sophie, pare com isso e tome logo a poção – ralhei.

- Ou você faz tudo o que Madame Pomfrey disser ou eu publico isso no meu jornal – Dorcas chantageou. Sophie a ignorou, mas acabou por beber a poção.

Não demorou muito pra adormecer novamente. Madame Pomfrey disse que o efeito da poção é de sonífero, porém quando ela acordar vai começar a se recuperar. Isso fez com que ela finalmente nos expulsasse de lá, ameaçando chamar o diretor e anunciando que estava tarde e precisávamos dormir. Dei uma última olhada em Sophie antes de sair, prometendo em pensamento que eu voltaria ali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Meu Deus, coitada da Sophie! – exclamei em choque, no café da manhã de sábado. – Ela está bem? Que horror!

- Acho que sim. Está na enfermaria, e eu ouvi dizer que Emelina e Dorcas foram visita-la mas Madame Pomfrey não permitiu – Alice disse. – Foi realmente horrível, ainda mais o desespero dela pra não ir para a enfermaria...

- Por quê ela ficou desesperada? – perguntei.

- Isso é um segredo. Um segredo que quero muito descobrir – Maria falou.

- Espero que ela fique bem – falei com sinceridade. Coitada... Essa doença é muito falada na TV, revistas e jornais do mundo trouxa. Mas eu nunca tinha visto algum caso aqui em Hogwarts. – Como é que eu não ouvi aqueles gritos todos lá de cima?

- Sirius explicou pra gente que tinha lançado um _Abaffiato_ na entrada dos dormitórios, assim ninguém ouviu – Alice disse. – Inteligente da parte dele. Aliás, até ele ficou tocado com isso.

- Sério? – foi Maria que perguntou. – Mas ele não tinha brigado com Sophie e tudo o mais?

- Sempre há algum sentimento no fundo – Alice riu-se.

- Repito. Coitada – suspirei.

- Que isso sirva de exemplo pra você, mocinha – Alice começou a ralhar. – Lembra quando desmaiou porque deixou de comer pra emagrecer também? Você vai querer ficar igual à Sophie?

- Isso é diferente – apressei a dizer. – Eu estou de regime, uma coisa saudável.

- Você não está comendo. E isso é anorexia – Alice estreitou os olhos, e empurrou um prato de pudim pra perto de mim.

- Não estou anoréxica. Estou com algumas gordurinhas que estou tentando eliminar. E um regime saudável e equilibrado irá resolver isso, e não vai acabar com eu vomitando feito louca na privada – instei.

- Você não está fazendo regime, Lily. Regime é quando uma pessoa equilibra sua alimentação. Você simplesmente não está comendo nada!

- Argh, tá bom, eu como! – peguei uma colher, enchi de pudim e levei a boca. – Tá satisfeita?

- Come mais! – Alice falou.

- Já tá bom isso. Eu não estou com fome, Alice.

- Isso é o que Sophie dizia, e eu não quero uma amiga no ala hospitalar também. Come agora, Lily Evans! – Alice pegou a colher e direcionou a mim. – Olha o aviãozinho!

- Para Alice, eu não estou com fome! – xinguei, enquanto Maria ria.

- Se você não comer... – Alice ameaçou.

- Eu estou de regime, e estou comendo um pouco só. E não estou com fome no momento, por isso não quero comer, porque geralmente não sinto fome de manhã. Entendeu?

Alice suspirou, mas desistiu. Caramba, que cabeça dura.

Enfim, depois disso resolvemos seguir para a biblioteca. Tínhamos marcado de estudar para os NIEM's, sabe como é. Não podemos vacilar muito, e essa nota decidirá meu futuro, afinal. E depois, mais tarde, decidimos visitar Sophie. Eu me sentia culpada por ter sido uma das últimas a saber disso, já que o castelo inteiro parecia comentar. Acho que dessa vez Dorcas não tem culpa, mesmo que Maria disse o contrário. Elas são amigas demais para Dorcas espalhar tal notícia... eu acho. Mas, quero dizer, ela é do dormitório de mais outras duas fofoqueiras, Kummer e Johnson, com certeza foram elas que espalharam.

E agora todo mundo comentava sobre isso na escola, e claro, Sophie não gostaria nenhum pouco quando souber... Coitada. A única coisa intrigante, porém, era que enquanto nós três andávamos pelo corredor, as pessoas olhavam diretamente para nós.

Corrigindo, diretamente para Maria.

- Mas o que é que tanto olham? – Maria perguntou alarmada. – E riem?

- Não sei – Alice falou vagamente, então Maria bufou irritada.

- Dorcas, eu tenho certeza! – Maria parou de súbito, procurando Dorcas por aí. – Vou pegar aquela filha da mãe e quebrar osso por osso, e...

- E aí, Maria João! – um grupo de meninos da Sonserina passou, rindo.

- Viu, foi ela! – Maria ficou vermelha, de raiva e vergonha. – Eu falei sobre isso aquele dia no coral!

- Maria, calma – falei. – Como pode ter certeza que foi a Dorcas?

- Lily, minha cara, quem é que me odeia e usaria isso contra mim? O que eu contei somente a vocês?

- Mas raciocina, Maria. Como Dorcas correria o perigo de espalhar esse apelido besta sabendo que você sabe um segredo dela também? – falei.

Maria parou para pensar, então suspirou.

- É melhor irmos estudar – falou por fim.

Enquanto caminhávamos, mais rostos risonhos se viravam para Maria, que fechava os pulsos com raiva.

- Espere aí! – ela parou de súbito, então chegamos à fonte dos risos. – Olhem pra isso!

No corredor do segundo andar, tinha milhares de cartazes colados nas paredes, todos com o rosto de Maria na foto. No cabeçalho do cartaz estava "MARIA MACDONALD – Mais conhecida como 'Maria João'". E depois da foto, um espaço em branco, como se fosse dedicado à comentários. E teve gente que escreveu, ainda por cima, coisas como "Eu nunca vi essa garota namorar antes! Certeza que ela joga no outro time!" ou então "Ela é uma brutamontes, certeza que é homem e esconde".

- DORCAS! – Maria gritou, tentando arrancar o cartaz. – Fala sério, agora tenho certeza que é ela! Ela já fez isso anteriormente!

- Por que ela faria isso? – Alice perguntou.

- Por que mais? Ainda fica enchendo o saco por causa do Jason! – Maria foi dizendo, lutando para tirar o cartaz da parede. – Droga! Isso! Tá! Colado! Magicamente!

- Então não foi Dorcas. Ela não sabe um feitiço como esse – Alice disse.

- Por que está tentando defender ela? – Maria perguntou com raiva, pegando sua régua da mochila e tentando tirar o cartaz com ela.

- Só estou criando argumentos – Alice deu de ombros.

- Eu vou matar ela! – Maria finalmente desistiu de tirar o cartaz e saiu a passos largos, sem ao menos nos esperar.

Eu e Alice ficamos vendo ela se afastar. Suspirei.

- Então, vamos estudar? – sugeri.

Alice também suspirou.

- Vamos.

* * *

><p><span>Jason McKinnon POV: <span>

**(N/A: O Jason nunca tinha narrado antes, coitado! Até o Pedro Pettigrew narrou e ele não... Que mancada minha)**

- Dorcas Meadowes! – droga, sabia que ia me arrepender por ter sentado com Emelina e Dorcas na sala comunal. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Dorcas encontraria com Maria... E o resto nem precisa contar. Só que Emelina tinha insistido para eu estudar ali com elas, para poder conversar a respeito de Sophie. Eu já havia avisado minha mãe, e ela disse por carta que a visitaria em breve. Não parecia muito feliz, de acordo com sua escrita.

- Fala, filhote de basilisco! – Dorcas sorriu falsamente.

- Nem vem com essa! – Maria bufava, irritada. – Eu vi o que você fez, eu vi! Acha engraçado, não é?

- Se isso está te irritando, com certeza é engraçado – Dorcas falou com um brilho nos olhos. – Mas do que você está se referindo?

- Deixa de ser hipócrita, nem venha mentir a respeito daqueles cartazes que você colou nas paredes de novo!

- De novo, Dorcas? Quanta bobeira... – Emelina suspirou com impaciência, mas Dorcas tinha franzido a testa.

- Seja o que for, MacDonald, acho que dessa vez não fui eu – Dorcas voltou-se para suas cartas do jornal.

- Não minta, quem mais faria isso a não ser você? – Maria não desistiu. – Quem mais escreveria no título junto com a minha foto... "Maria João".

Dorcas gargalhou, e eu e Emelina balançamos a cabeça simultaneamente.

- Essa foi boa!

- Só você poderia ter feito aquilo, pois só você estava presente no coral quando eu contei isso a todos! – Maria disse.

- Querida, não sei se você sabe, mas esse apelido sempre foi de conhecimento de todos, mesmo que você tenha dito isso. Segundo, que se tivesse sido eu quem fez esses tais cartazes eu não colocaria "Maria João", e sim coisa bem pior – Dorcas foi dizendo sem se alterar. – E terceiro, eu não repito minhas artes. Seja quem for que colou esses cartazes por aí tirou essa ideia de mim.

Maria tinha parado de falar, e estava mais vermelha do que tinha chegado ali.

- Lamento te informar, Mariazinha, mas ganhou outro inimigo. Ou inimiga – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Talvez leitor do meu jornal, sabe como é.

- Nosso jornal – eu e Maria corrigimos automaticamente.

- Tanto faz. Só sei que quero ter a honra de conhecer essa pessoa. Me avise quando descobrir quem foi – Dorcas sorriu, e Maria simplesmente bufou e subiu as escadas.

- Dorcas, foi você? – Emelina a fitou profundamente, e ela apenas suspirou.

- Mas é claro que não. Eu já disse! Não sou de repetir minhas façanhas – ela piscou.

Emelina suspirou com impaciência, terminando de fechar seus livros.

- Mas falando do que realmente importa, vamos visitar Sophie mais tarde hoje?

- Será que Madame Pomfrey vai deixar dessa vez? – fiz uma careta.

- Tem que deixar, nem que eu tenha que destruir aquela enfermaria – Dorcas disse.

- Ei – uma voz chegou subitamente. Era Sirius. – Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês. Por acaso eu posso ir visita-la junto com vocês?

As garotas trocaram olhares surpresos, e eu apenas suspirei.

- Sirius, eu não esqueci que ontem foi você que causou que ela corresse para o dormitório – Emelina falou meio que ralhando. – Por acaso você a beijou de novo?

- O quê? – arregalei os olhos, e Emelina se arrependeu; tinha se esquecido que eu estava ali.

- Eu só quero visita-la – Sirius parecia sem graça, mas não arredou o pé.

- Você a beijou de novo? – perguntei irritado.

- Não – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Encontro com vocês na enfermaria então.

E saiu. Nós três ficamos atônitos por um bom tempo.

- Ok, agora dá para alguém me explicar porque ele está todo preocupado com a Sophie? – Dorcas ainda estava boquiaberta.

- Culpado, com certeza. Sabe, ele que causou os vômitos de ontem dela – Emelina explicou. – Mas se for ver por um lado totalmente diferente, se Sophie não tivesse começado a vomitar daquele jeito ontem, talvez eu não teria descoberto e assim a ajudado...

É, isso é verdade. Mas ele a beijou e a magoou antes, por isso ainda continua sujo na minha lista.

Enfim, quando voltei a meu dormitório, mais tarde, tinha outra carta da minha mãe, novamente não muito feliz. Ela tinha a mania de escrever cartas quando estava nervosa, por isso essa era a quarta do dia. Pobres corujas.

_Jason_

_Bulimia, é isso mesmo? Onde é que sua irmã está com a cabeça quando faz essas coisas? Francamente, eu esperava alguma inteligência vindo dela. Quero visita-la logo pra trocar umas palavrinhas com ela. Ela precisa._

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Eu não aguentava mais ficar naquele lugar. Se ele serve para eu melhorar, bom... Precisam mudar muita coisa. Era tudo tão tedioso, Madame Pomfrey me forçava a comer e tomar aquelas poções horríveis que até agora não está adiantando muita coisa. A ala hospitalar era horrível, e me trazia tantas lembranças...

- Sophie! – ouvi vários gritos, e quando me virei, a porta se abria com a cabeça de Emelina aparecendo lá. – Oi! Viemos te visitar!

Quando abriu a porta, entrou um mutirão. Emelina, Dorcas, Lily, Alice, Franco, Remo, James, Jason, John, Sean, Beth e até mesmo Black. Mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

- Oi, gente – sorri, me endireitando um pouco nos travesseiros.

- Está melhor? – Dorcas perguntou, enquanto todos se aproximavam todos sorrisos.

- Sinceramente? Não – fiz uma careta. – Quero sair daqui logo.

- Por que odeia tanto hospitais? – Beth perguntou de súbito. Outra que eu não tinha a mínima ideia do porque está ali. Com certeza pra fofocar.

- Acho que não é a hora para isso – Emelina sorriu amarelo antes que eu respondesse. – Veja, trouxemos algumas coisas pra você. Todo tipo de comida que você gosta.

Ela apontou para vários embrulhos que todos haviam colocado na cama ao lado. Meu estômago revirou.

- Obrigada – respondi roucamente.

- Mas o que é isso aqui? – Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua salinha e veio correndo, espantada. – Não pode ter tantas visitas assim, a paciente precisa se recuperar!

- Se é por isso, não está ajudando. Não estou me recuperando, que eu saiba – falei.

- Você realmente espera melhorar de um dia para o outro? – a enfermeira bufou. – Três de cada, por isso, FORA!

Todos começaram a reclamar, enquanto James e Black se abraçavam à Madame Pomfrey pedindo que ficassem. Foi bem engraçado, e pelo menos ela ficou vermelha e esqueceu do motivo do rebuliço.

- Andei perdendo alguma coisa? – perguntei vagamente para Emelina, que deu de ombros.

- Acho que não – Emelina respondeu. – Mas você não deve ficar se preocupando...

- Mesmo que mamãe já tenha ficado sabendo do que aconteceu – Jason mordeu o lábio.

Suspirei, levando a cabeça para trás.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava – falei com desgosto.

- Sophie, querida – Dorcas se aproximou. – Você sabe que sou uma pessoa curiosa, por isso eu queria saber...

- Agora não, Dorcas – Emelina suspirou.

- Tudo bem, acho que vocês merecem saber – falei, e todo mundo fez um silêncio, até os outros que assistiam rindo James e Black se pendurarem em Madame Pomfrey.

- Não precisa contar, Soo – Jason falou rapidamente.

- Tudo bem – repeti. Eu estava entediada, e se eu não contasse Dorcas não me deixaria em paz, e assim Madame Pomfrey os expulsariam dali logo, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria. Me endireitei na cama novamente. – Quando eu tinha quatro anos, meu pai morreu de uma doença misteriosa e... Foi num leito de hospital. E eu estava lá.

Fez um silêncio terrivelmente profundo, e várias imagens encheram minha cabeça, fazendo com que lágrimas insistentes brotassem de meus olhos.

- Eu vi tudo – continuei. – Estava ao lado dele quando ele morreu. Estava muito fraco, e só mexia os olhos... Acho que a última coisa que ele viu foi eu.

E levantei os olhos para todos, que ainda estavam chocados com a minha história. Jason parecia um pouco incomodado, mas eu não. Tinha orgulho quando eu falava de papai, mesmo que seja inevitável deixar lágrimas rolarem como agora. Essa era a parte ruim.

- Ah, So – Emelina murmurou, secando minhas lágrimas. – Sinto muito por isso.

- Eu só quero sair daqui – falei baixo. Mais um longo silêncio, até as portas da enfermaria se abrirem de novo.

- Caroline? Onde está Caroline? – ouvi uma voz autoritária detrás da cortina que todos faziam ao redor da minha cama. Todos se viraram.

- Não há nenhuma Caroline aqui – ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizer.

- Como não? Eu sei que ela está aqui, eu falei com Dumbledore – aquela voz conhecida disse.

Droga. Queria me enfiar num buraco agora.

- Mas não passou nenhuma Caroline aqui por esses dias – a enfermeira disse novamente. – Talvez tenha se enganado...

Emelina me olhou com uma cara interrogativa, pois ela sabia que aquela mulher era minha mãe.

- Jason, você está aí! – minha mãe exclamou, então ouvi seus passos se aproximarem, e consegui enxergar ela com clareza. Vestia sua roupa social de sempre, o cabelo preso no seu coque elegante; os olhos iguais aos meus se fecharam ao abraçar Jason, e, depois, me olharam com ar de bronca. – Aí está você, Caroline.

- Oi, mãe – murmurei, e eu podia sentir o olhar de todo mundo não entendendo nada.

- Caroline? – Dorcas questionou, mas minha mãe nem deu atenção. Apenas olhava pra mim com uma cara nada feliz.

- Eu não acredito que fez isso, Caroline! Olhe para você, está tão magra! – ela exclamou. – Como pode?

- Boa tarde pra você também – rosnei.

- Eu não acredito! – ela bufou, sem se importar com as lágrimas que ainda estavam no meu rosto antes dela entrar. – Caroline, você tem ideia do que fez? Bulimia é uma coisa séria!

- Sério? Eu não sabia...

- Chega de brincadeirinhas por aqui, mocinha – ela ralhou. – Você realmente quer ser mandada para o hospital, não quer?

- Que nada, está muito agradável por aqui, obrigada – falei com sarcasmo, e eu vi minha mãe me fuzilar com o olhar.

- Caroline...

- Com licença – a voz de Dorcas interrompeu. – Olá, senhora McKinnon. Eu queria só entender por que... por que está chamando Sophie de Caroline.

Minha mãe olhou para todos os rostos, visivelmente percebendo agora o grande número de gente que estava ali. Ela me olhou severamente.

- Ainda continua com essa história de esconder seu primeiro nome, Caroline?

- Desculpe, mas não foi você que foi chamada durante sua toda infância de "Carol Mongol".

Mais e mais silêncio. Estava ficando realmente desconfortável, mas eu não ligava. Tudo é desconfortável quando se trata de uma ala hospitalar.

- Quanta bobeira, já deveria ter superado isso! – minha mãe rebateu, seca. – O nome que lhe dei foi Caroline Sophie McKinnon, e é assim que deve ser chamada.

- Sério, Sophie? – Emelina falou surpresa. – Seu nome não é Sophie?

- Mas é claro que meu nome é Sophie. Não importa se tem Caroline pra estragar tudo, é assim que me chamo – insisti, irritada.

- Acho que a paciente está se estressando demais – Madame Pomfrey interferiu antes que minha mãe respondesse. – Por que não deixam apenas os parentes e vão para suas salas comunais? Creio que está demasiado frio pra ficarem perambulando por aí, e não quero epidemia de gripe nesse ano.

Emelina e os outros me olharam significantemente, e eu apenas assenti, ainda irritada. Minha mãe não tirava os olhos de mim, pronta pra mais e mais bronca.

Quando todo mundo saiu, se despedindo e desejando melhoras, ficamos apenas minha mãe, Jason e eu num longo silêncio. Minha mãe havia cruzado os braços, e apenas olhava para mim.

Quando finalmente falou, eu já esperava mais detalhes da bulimia e blábláblá, mas ela nunca me surpreendeu tanto.

- Ouvi dizer que andou bebendo – falou subitamente. – E acabou vomitando em público.

Não respondi, tentando a ignorar. Se for pra ouvir tudo o que ela tinha que me xingar a respeito de tudo o que eu faço, acho que anoiteceria e ela não teria acabado.

- Nunca fiquei tão envergonhada, Caroline.

- Pare me chamar de Caroli...

- Isso é sério! – ela me interrompeu, as narinas infladas. – Nunca mais ouse beber Caroline...

- Por quê? Por que não suportaria falarem mal da sua filha no seu trabalho? – soltei.

- Não, simplesmente porque não quero que a história se repita! – ela exclamou, e eu vi Madame Pomfrey se aproximar relutante.

- Como assim? – Jason perguntou em meu lugar.

Minha mãe olhou de mim para Jason, e não hesitou.

- Porque seu pai morreu por beber demais – disse enfim.

- O quê? – Jason perguntou, surpreso. – Ele morreu de uma doença desconhecida...

- Isso é o que eu dizia para vocês – ela cortou. – Por que não eu não queria que crescessem ouvindo sobre a vergonha que o pai de vocês foi. Ele nos prejudicou muito, se embebendo por aí, e agora você faz o mesmo Caroline...

- Isso é mentira, é impossível! – exclamei incrédula.

- Vocês já estão bem crescidos para saber da verdade! – minha mãe se aproximou, nervosa. – O pai de vocês morreu por beber, aceite isso Caroline!

- Não! – insisti.

- Ele sempre foi seu herói, não foi? Sinto muito informar...

- Por favor, acalmem-se... – Madame Pomfrey começou, mas ninguém a ouviu.

- Está mentindo pra mim! Eu saberia se isso fosse verdade! – exclamei.

- Cirrose hepática, foi isso que causou a morte do pai de vocês!

- NÃO FOI! – gritei, me remexendo na cama, minha voz rouca por novas lágrimas.

- Eu escondi de você, Caroline, mas essa é a verdade! Quer que eu dê os detalhes de quando seu pai chegava em casa enquanto você dormia? De tudo o que ele dizia enquanto caía de bêbado?

- PARA! PARA! – gritei, tampando meus ouvidos.

Vi Madame Pomfrey se alarmar, enquanto Jason sentava na beirada da minha cama, para abraçar meus ombros.

- Caroline, nunca mais ouse beber! – minha mãe continuou quando destampei os ouvidos, e mesmo com o aviso de Madame Pomfrey. – Ou vai querer que eu lhe conte o modo que o fígado do seu pai ficou após da autopsia?

Então eu me virei para o lado ao qual Jason não estava e vomitei descontroladamente. Ouvi Madame Pomfrey soltar um gritinho assustado, enquanto Jason me ajudava, tirando meus cabelos do rosto.

- Vai. Embora. Mãe – tossi.

Depois de me recuperar, quando me levantei e fiquei na posição normal da cama, ela havia ouvido meu pedido. Madame Pomfrey me olhava preocupada, e logo correu pra buscar mais poções. Enquanto isso, Jason me consolava, tentando me ajudar com meu soluços descontrolados.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Quem diria que Sophie na verdade é Caroline? – Maria falou de boca cheia durante o jantar. – Nunca imaginaria...

- Coitada. A mãe dela parece desagradável – Lily comentou, sem relar na comida.

- Ela é chata pra caramba, foi o que eu ouvi dizerem – Maria disse.

- E o pai dela? – Lily continuou, triste. – Ela passou por tanta coisa, né?

- E se você não quiser passar pelo mesmo, por que não come? – falei, empurrando um prato de carne e batatas pra perto dela. – Você não comeu nada no almoço, pare com isso!

- Não estou com fome de novo – Lily recusou, e eu olhei para o teto. – Alice, simplesmente não estou com fome por esses dias, que coisa!

- Lily, se você não comer vai acabar na ala hospitalar também! – ralhei.

- Eu não estou com fome!

- Mas come!

- Não!

- Lily!

- Não quero, não estou com fome!

- Come agora! – insisti.

- Não e não!

- Lily, te aconselho a comer – James apareceu perto de nós subitamente, o que fez Lily se calar. – Eu me lembro quando você desmaiou, e não quero que isso se repita...

Lily ficou paralisada e corada quando James se sentou a seu lado. Pegou o prato que eu oferecia pra ela e fez o mesmo.

- Coma, por favor? – ele pediu com um sorriso, e Lily suspirou por fim.

- Muito legal da sua parte, James, mas eu realmente não estou com fome. E não é mentira – ela completou quando James a olhou com descrença.

- Você está é com esse regime idiota, que eu sei – Maria falou, se divertindo com a situação.

- Regime? – James olhou pra Lily. – Pra quê? Pra voar sem vassoura?

- Eu tenho que perder alguns quilos, mas não é por causa do regime que não estou comendo agora, eu não estou com fome mesmo – Lily disse.

E pronto. Eu e James falamos e falamos até ela perder a paciência e comer um pouco. No café do dia seguinte ela veio com essa história de novo, mas James estava lá pra força-la a comer, fazendo aviãozinho que nem eu. Foi a cena mais fofa que eu já presenciei, o que me fez sentir falta do meu namorado... Droga, Sprout estava abusando muito dele.

Mas eu tinha ele no coral, e nisso Sprout não interferiria.

- Olá, pessoal – Moreau entrou com um sorriso. – Vamos começar... Bom, vejo que Sophie ainda está na ala hospitalar.

- Estamos pensando em visita-la quando sairmos daqui – Emelina falou. – Ela não estava tão bem da última vez...

- Espero sinceramente que ela melhore – Moreau disse. – Ela se recuperará logo, Jason?

Jason suspirou longamente.

- Mantendo minha mãe longe – falou, e conseguimos entender seu comentário, mas Moreau não.

- Enfim – ele disse batendo as mãos. – Outra competição se aproxima gente, e minha sugestão é fazer um número de natal. Já é no próximo dia vinte, bem próximo.

- Não conheço nenhuma música natalina do meu agrado – Dorcas ponderou.

- Acontece que ninguém está baseando-se em seu gosto, Meadowes – Maria falou com desprezo.

- É melhor não descontar sua raiva por causa daqueles lindos cartazes pra cima de mim, querida MacDonald – Dorcas riu falsamente. – Espero que esteja satisfeita com todo mundo rindo da sua cara.

- Ela não é a única – John falou repentinamente. Não parecia aborrecido, e sim risonho. – Espalharam cartazes com meu rosto no corredor do quarto andar, depois passem por lá.

- Sério? – Maria falou chocada. – Então...

- Não fui eu. Por que diabos eu ia encher um cartaz sobre Johnzinho? – Dorcas falou, e John riu. – Mas o que estava escrito no cartaz.

- Tim-tim – John falou sem hesitar.

- O que brinde tem a ver com isso? – Sirius perguntou de sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tim-tim significa outra coisa na minha terra natal... – John fez um gesto significante na mão, e não teve um só que não exclamou.

- Mas quem será que está fazendo isso? – Lily perguntou.

- Algum idiota, só pode! – Maria disse mais brava que o normal. – E se não é a Dorcas, o que é um milagre, eu tenho que descobrir quem é.

- Pra você ver – Dorcas cantarolou.

- Mas por que John? – Remo questionou. – Ele não fez nada pra ninguém. Fez?

- Talvez eu tenha colocado bomba de bosta na mochila dessa pessoa e não me lembre... – John comentou.

- Mas o que isso teria a ver com Maria? – falei.

Ninguém respondeu, apenas deu de ombros. Moreau acompanhava a conversa de testa franzida.

- Certo – ele disse depois de um tempo. – Vamos fazer uma lista de canções natalinas que poderemos apresentar, enquanto Sophie não volta. Será injusto vocês competirem sem ela, portanto espero que ela se recupere logo.

Todo mundo assentiu, e começou aquela aula descontraída de sempre. Contamos o que tinha acontecido com Sophie a Moreau, e sobre a conversa com sua mãe na enfermaria. Ele ficava surpreso com tudo, ignorando a discussão de Maria e Dorcas por Brad, o pianista.

John e os outros garotos continuavam a se perguntar quem estaria distribuindo esses cartazes, mas como eu, eles não tinham mínima ideia. Só sabia que quando essa pessoa aparecesse... Maria não ia deixar nada de lado.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Ai, eu não estava bem. Aquelas poções de Pomfrey só me faziam dormir, e eu não acordava melhor. Eu continuava com o impulso de vômito, ainda mais quando minha mãe me disse todas aquelas coisas... Nem tinha conseguido dormir se não fosse pela poção. Sonhei tanto com meu pai... Lembrei de tudo o que minha mãe tinha dito e fiquei tão dividida... Eu não conseguia imaginar ele bêbado. Na minha memória ele nunca ficava bêbado, nunca! Não fazia sentido a história dela.

E agora eu estava ali sozinha naquela ala hospitalar, mais um item que me fazia lembrar dele. Madame Pomfrey devia estar em sua sala ou almoçando, e tinha deixado uma sopa horrível, mas eu não a tomei. Meu estômago estava recusando todo o tipo de comida, por isso fiquei ali olhando pro teto, nada pra fazer. Emelina e Dorcas passaram por aqui antes do almoço, mas Madame Pomfrey não deixou elas entrarem de novo, alegando que eu já tinha "aguentado demais". Pffff.

E agora eu estava no simples e infinito tédio.

Ou era isso que eu achava.

- Oi...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritei, então vi que era Sirius Black, se materializando não sei como ali do meu lado da cama. Num instante não tinha nada, no outro ele apareceu! Quase enfartei! – Meu Merlim, água...

- Á-água? – ele perguntou enrolado, então pegou um copo e usou um Aguamenti. – Aqui.

Bebi com velocidade, por pouco me engasgando. Meu coração chegava a doer.

- Obrigada – falei, respirando alto. – Como você surgiu desse jeito?

- Tenho meus truques – ele sorriu. – Então, você está bem?

- Não – respondi. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, Black? Não estou com vontade de olhar pra sua cara, sabe.

- Só queria te visitar.

- E por quê? O que eu sou pra você pra você me visitar? – cortei com rispidez. – Você não é nada meu, com a graça de Merlim. Não sei porque está vindo aqui.

- Me sinto meio... Arrependido. Foi por minha culpa que você está assim.

- Isso é total verdade. Mas me visitar não vai mudar isso, então cai fora – apontei pra saída, e ele nem se moveu.

- Não precisa ser tão direta...

- Cresça, Black! Eu estou te dizendo pra sair daqui, então saia! Não quero mais saber das suas brincadeirinhas chatas e irritantes, então fora! – exclamei nervosa. Ele deu um passo pra trás.

- Calma... – ele falou com cautela, me olhando com receio. – Calma, Caroline.

Me controlei pra não me levantar e dar um tapa em sua cara.

- Não me chame disso – rosnei. – Nem comece.

- É seu nome, que eu saiba.

- Dane-se! Eu não quero saber de nada, apenas fora, fora, fora! – crocitei, já chorando. Merlim, eu ando chorando demais, o que está acontecendo? – Por sua culpa Black... A cada beijo que você roubava de mim era o que me fazia sentir um lixo, me sentir um nada, e eu corria pro banheiro e colocava tudo pra fora! Você foi um dos que mais piorou tudo, e agora está aqui... Por favor, vai embora! Eu não quero mais olhar pra sua cara, nunca mais!

Não ousei nem ao menos voltar a encará-lo. Apenas havia deitado meu rosto nas mãos, chorando. Eu não entendia porque todo esse drama... Talvez seja aquela poção. Sempre desconfiei sobre seu efeito.

Então, quando ergui os olhos finalmente, Sirius Black havia sumido da mesma forma que apareceu.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Olá Moreau – Stanley sorriu ao me ver perto da sala dos professores. – Animado para a competição do dia vinte? Você sabe que foi marcada, sabe?

- Claro que sim, Stanley – revirei os olhos, e ela riu.

- Não me surpreenderia se não soubesse – ela disse. – E vai me dizer que continua com competiçõezinhas bestas no seu coral? Você já viu que isso não dá muito certo pra vencer...

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer em meu coral não é da sua conta – rebati.

- Ui – ela riu. – Está nervoso hoje. Suponho que aqueles seus alunos andam te dando trabalho.

- Repito. Não é da sua conta.

- Hum, isso foi um sim – ela piscou. – Mas eu não fico surpresa, sabe. Seus alunos são... Estranhos.

Suspirei profundamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Stanley?

- Bom, você já percebeu que muito deles estão mal falados por aí. Por exemplo, aquela garota, MacDonald. Estão espalhando cartazes dela sobre ela "jogar no outro time" como o mesmo cartaz disse. E tem também aquele menino chinês, eu vi os cartazes sobre eles, e é lamentável. Fora que três deles escrevem aquele jornal patético, e tem os marotos, sendo um deles lobisomem! Fora aquela garota Evans, completamente insuportável!

- É muita baboseira vinda de uma pessoa só – olhei para o teto. – Entenda, não importa o jeito que eles são. O que importa é que eles são unidos e cantam perfeitamente bem juntos.

- Nossa, não é o que as últimas competições dizem...

- As competições não dizem nada. O que importa é o que eu vejo todos os dias nas nossas reuniões – cortei. – Sinto muito se em seu grupo você só os valoriza pelo talento e não pela personalidade.

- Só um momento, por acaso os membros do seu grupo tem personalidade? – Stanley gargalhou. – Quer que eu repita as figuras que tem em seu coral?

- Por que de repente quer julgá-los? Entenda que nada que disser vai afetá-los.

- Eu sei. Mas esses cartazes que estão espalhando com certeza vão – ela falou, e sem dizer mais nada deu as costas e caminhou por entre os alunos.

Quando a vi afastar eu tinha certeza da origem desses cartazes.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

"FRANCO LONGBOTTOM – FAMOSO HB: HERBÓLOGO LERDO"

"Hahaha, adorei essa! Ele é bem lerdinho mesmo!"

"Panaca"

"HB, adorei"

- Eu não acredito! – Alice exclamou abobada, enquanto ia descendo os olhos por um dos outros milhares de cartazes espalhados. Eu sabia que tinha alguma razão pela qual pessoas gritavam "HB" por onde eu passava. E riam, riam muito.

- Bom, foi minha vez agora – comentei; não estava ligando muito, mas os "depoimentos" eram bem piores do que o título. Ou então os rabiscos na minha cara.

- Isso é um desaforo! – Alice exclamou. – Quem está fazendo isso Franco? Não tem motivo algum pra fazer isso com você!

- Não sei quem me odeia tanto assim. Mas o cartaz é do mesmo modelo daqueles de Maria e John – falei. – Mas fique calma, meu amor, não estou preocupado.

- Como não está? Estão rindo de você e falando coisas horríveis! – Alice parecia irritada. – Se eu pego quem fez isso...

- Fique tranquila, tá? – segurei sua cintura. – Eu nasci assim mesmo, lerdo. Tanto que demorei séculos pra perceber que eu gosto tanto de você.

Alice sorriu, afetada.

- Mesmo assim, não acho certo esses cartazes sobre vocês. Sem falar que eu posso ser a próxima! O que será que escreveriam sobre mim?

- Algo que você não ligaria, certo? – eu a beijei, e ela sorriu em meus lábios.

- Certo, mas mesmo assim...

As iniciais HB me seguiram por todo dia, e quando cheguei ao dormitório onde todos os marotos estavam juntos, eles fizeram piadinhas como tinha que ser.

- Quero só ver quando forem escrever sobre a gente – Sirius comentou.

- "Sirius Black, o safado" – James sugeriu.

- E pra você seria, "James Potter, o carinha que vive se arrastando atrás da monitora ruiva" – Sirius retrucou, desafiador.

- "Sirius Black, o garoto que visita Sophie McKinnon na ala hospitalar mesmo que tenha alegado que estava nem aí pra ela". – James simplesmente fez Sirius ficar sério. – Eu sei que você pegou minha capa da invisibilidade pra ir pra lá, Sirius, eu sei.

- Me sinto culpado pelo que fiz com ela – Sirius olhou em outra direção.

- E preocupado, porque na verdade tem sentimentos por ela – Remo ainda acrescentou, e Sirius bufou.

- Sentimentos. Eu não tenho essa palavra no meu dicionário.

- Talvez esteja camuflada, mas que você tem, você tem! – ri, e Sirius me olhou com um olhar irritado.

- Estou no meio de centenas de caras apaixonados, que horror! – ele exclamou, e uma chuva de travesseiros voou em sua cara. – O que me resta é apenas Rabicho, certo Rabicho?

- Digamos que ando me apaixonando pela vendedora da Dedosdemel – ele falou com ironia, e Sirius bufou novamente.

- É sério, vocês andam muito in love. Tem que parar com isso, caras. Andam pensando demais em garotas – ele balançou a cabeça. – Franco em Alice, Pontas em Lily, Aluado em Emelina...

- E você em Sophie! – nós três falamos ao mesmo tempo, e ele soltou seu terceiro bufo.

- Já disse que me senti culpado, e que nunca mais volto para visita-la. Ela praticamente me chutou de lá!

- E com razão – James falou.

- Eu não sabia que agarrar ela a força faria com que ela ficasse com bulimia!

- Mas agarrar qualquer garota não é legal, deveria saber disso – Remo instou.

- Não tenho culpa se sigo meus instintos, ao contrário de vocês.

- Sirius... – comecei, e Remo e James terminaram.

- Cala a boca!

Sirius apenas riu.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Consegui fugir do almoço! Eu tinha certeza que Alice e James começariam a encher o saco de novo pra eu comer, mas assim eu viraria uma baleia e rolaria as escadas todo dia, e eu não queria isso. No lugar de ir para o salão principal, fui pra biblioteca, antes da reunião de hoje do coral. Agora tínhamos que ir para a sala de música todo santo dia. Moreau estava enlouquecendo, em dúvida sobre alguma música e fazendo questão de jogar na nossa cara que não queria que perdêssemos mais uma vez.

Cheguei a biblioteca, e fui direto para a seção das enciclopédias. Fazia tempo que não conversava com Jessie, muito tempo.

- Olá! – cumprimentei o loiro quando o vi encostado numa prateleira. Ele abriu um grande sorriso.

- Lily, você está viva! – ele exclamou enquanto me abraçava. – Caramba, faz tempo que não passa por aqui!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpe por isso – suspirei. – Anda acontecendo tantas coisas... Mal tive tempo pra respirar. Por isso decidi passar por aqui nesse meu tempo livre.

- Por que não está almoçando? – ele perguntou, já me estendendo alguns livros.

- Não estou com fome hoje – menti, dando de ombros. – E você?

- Idem – ele sorriu. – Mas então... O que conta de bom? Como está as coisas no coral, com suas amigas e com Potter?

Mordi o lábio, hesitante.

- No coral está bem, fora o fato que Sophie continua na ala hospitalar. Você ouviu falar, né? – ele assentiu. – Alice continua fofa com Franco, Maria continua a brigar com Dorcas e agora está desesperada por causa daqueles cartazes.

- É, eu vi – ele comentou.

- Está uma fera. E com James, bom... – suspirei. – Não conversamos muito.

- Não entendo isso entre vocês – ele disse. – Eu sempre achei que se odiassem.

- Na verdade, eu não acho mais nada Jessie – sorri pra ele, que retribuiu como sempre.

Ficamos mais algum tempo vendo mais alguns feitiços completamente interessantes que somente ele sabia onde encontrar. Contei para ele sobre o coral, contei sobre minha irmã que na última carta da minha mãe disse que estava pirando por causa do namorado, Válter. Quem em sã consciência namora Petúnia? Acho que não bate muito bem...

Então depois de uma hora e meia, mais ou menos, me despedi de Jessie e parti pra fora da biblioteca, me arrependendo. Pessoas que passavam riam, apontavam, comentavam. Droga, droga, droga! Foi minha vez!

Andei depressa pelos corredores, procurando algum indício de cartazes, até acha-los no sexto andar. Vários rostos meus sorriam pra mim, alguns já rabiscados, com o título de "LÍLIAN EVANS, CARANGUEJO-DE-FOGO".

Nem ousei ler os comentários, que eram demasiados grandes. A única pessoa que me chamava de caranguejo-de-fogo era...

- GRAVELLE! – berrei quando a avistei andando com aquelas Barbies pelo corredor. – Sua... Você é que está espalhando esses cartazes?

- O quê? Eu? – ela parecia chocada. – Bobagem sua, Evans. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

- Você é a única pessoa que me chama de caranguejo-de-fogo!

- Honra, eu sei – ela riu desdenhosa. – Mas todo mundo sabe que te chamo assim. Você com esse cabelo chamativo... Todo mundo se acostumou com o apelido!

- Gravelle...

- Ok, ok! – ela levou as mãos ao alto, enquanto Stanton e Elliot riam a seu lado. – Eu recebi uma carta anônima por esses dias perguntando um apelido que você odeia, e eu respondi.

- E nem tentou descobrir quem era? – perguntei ainda sem acreditar.

- Eu não! Humilhando você já basta pra mim, queridinha! – ela exclamou, então simplesmente deu as costas.

Cartas anônimas, né? Agora não sei em que acreditar, mas tudo indicava que ela não estava mentindo... Gravelle nem sabe ler, eu acho. Ah, sabe sim, ela leu a carta. Mas o Feitiço Colante ela não sabe, tenho certeza.

E quem for o autor disso, vai me pagar!

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Era um falatório completo no coral. Lily e eu éramos as mais escandalosas, e com razão. Alice também, pois Franco tinha sido vítima daqueles cartazes difamadores. Defender as amigas ela não quer, já o namorado...

Fala sério, uma pessoa tinha que saber que está no caminho da morte escrevendo aquilo sobre mim! É claro que eu não vou deixar a limpo, quando eu pegar o pescoço e um facão emprestado da Famy, a elfo doméstico, todo mundo que me subestimou vai calar a boca...

- Gente, garotas, acalmem-se! – a voz de Moreau se elevou em meio aos protestos. – Eu sei, eu sei o que estão fazendo! Mas vamos ficar calmos...

- Calmos? Calmos? – perguntei com a voz esganiçada. – Professor lindo, sabe o que estão falando de mim? Não tenho mais paz agora, risadas e cochichos me acompanham por todos os lados!

- Você merece – Dorcas comentou, e eu ignorei. Minha raiva não estava nela, a não ser que seja ela a pessoa que está fazendo isso, o que eu ando constatando que é mentira.

- E eu então? – Lily falou nervosa. – Aqueles cartazes foram as portas para a humilhação! Estão usando isso pra acabar com a minha vida! Pra vocês terem uma ideia, todos os cartazes falando de mim já estão lotados de rabiscos! Simplesmente acabaram com meu ego, eu nem sabia que era tão odiada...

- Eu sei Lily, mas vamos resolver isso, certo? – Moreau parecia estressado. – Ainda mais que eu desconfio de quem seja...

- QUEM? – gritei, estalando os dedos. – Vou pegar essa pessoa e quebrar osso por osso e jogar na trituradora...

- Maria – Moreau me repreendeu. – Acho que Stanley tem autoridade o suficiente por ser professora também.

- Stanley? – Alice exclamou. – Mas é claro! Como não pensamos nisso?

- Por que ela faria isso? – Lily perguntou.

- É um modo de deixar vocês vulneráveis, sensíveis, suponho – Moreau falou suspirando. – Está buscando o ponto fraco de vocês e expondo a toda escola para que na competição vocês estejam abalados o suficiente para ir mal e perderem.

- Cara, ela é um gênio – Dorcas comentou.

- Mas por que não contam isso a Dumbledore? Por que não tomam uma atitude contra ela? – Lily disse, indignada. – Além de tudo o que ela fez, ela diz para o coral dela jogar gosma verde na gente, igual naquela competição...

- Que você me culpou – James lembrou.

- Já me redimi – Lily disse.

- Voltando ao assunto – falei. – Professor, temos que fazer alguma coisa! Temos que nos vingar!

- Tem razão, Maria, temos que fazer alguma coisa, mas não se vingar – Moreau disse. – Eu tenho uma ideia que fará vocês se voltarem contra tudo o que Stanley anda fazendo, inclusive com isso que aconteceu recentemente com Sophie.

- O quê? – perguntamos, curiosos.

- Uma lição – Moreau andou até o quadro e escreveu "DEFEITOS". – A lição da semana será cantar músicas ou fazer números relacionados a aceitar si mesmos, expressar que aceitam vocês mesmo do jeito que são, aceitar seus defeitos. Seja eles qual forem.

- E se a pessoa não tiver defeito, tipo eu? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Acabamos de achar um – cortei. – Miopia.

- Garotas, nem comecem – Moreau interrompeu. – Então, espero que façam a lição. Aprovaram?

- Eu gostei – Emelina falou animada. – Sophie tinha que estar aqui.

- Professor, posso? – James levantou a mão, então com um assentido de Moreau, pôs-se de pé. – Eu tenho o costume de fazer minhas lições assim que são passadas, assim eu tenho mais tempo depois.

James parecia tão tranquilo que parecia estar no coral desde que nasceu. Falou alguma música para os músicos, que logo começaram a tocar.

_Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong_

_Whether I find a place in this world or never belong_

_I gotta be me, I've gotta be me_

_What else can I be but what I am_

Sirius fazia algumas gracinhas enquanto James continuava a cantar. Tinha um sorriso hesitante no rosto, mas foi se soltando aos poucos.

_I want to live, not merely survive_

_And I won't give up this dream_

_Of life that keeps me alive_

_I gotta be me, I gotta be me_

_The dream that I see makes me what I am_

Aí ele já começou a dançar, claro que olhando para Lily. Ela estava séria, não mostrava nenhum pouco de emoção. Eu, como legítima melhor amiga dela, já consegui ler sua mente, que estava pensando exatamente isso: "MERLIM, QUE PEDAÇO DE MAU CAMINHO!"

_That far-away prize, a world of success_

_Is waiting for me if I heed the call_

_I won't settle down, won't settle for less_

_As long as there's a chance that I can have it all_

_I'll go it alone, that's how it must be_

_I can't be right for somebody else_

_If I'm not right for me_

_I gotta be free, I've gotta be free_

_Daring to try, to do it or die_

_I've gotta be me_

Moreau parecia felicíssimo sentado perto do piano, enquanto eu e as outras garotas soltavam gritinhos, e Sirius por vezes gritava "Gostoso!" de brincadeira. Pffff, tem gente que esqueceu de crescer. Lily continuava com o pensamento citado anteriormente.

_I'll go it alone, that's how it must be_

_I can't be right for somebody else_

_If I'm not right for me_

_I gotta be free, I just gotta be free_

_Daring to try, to do it or die_

_I gotta be me_

A música finalizou com James completamente extasiado, e palmas e assobios altos seguindo sua reverência. Foi realmente bom, e quase consegui ver um sorrisinho em Lily. Quase.

- James, muito bem! – Moreau tinha os olhos brilhantes, enquanto batia nas costas dele. – Era exatamente disso que eu estava falando!

James sorria significantemente pra Lily, que tinha corado até a raiz. Meu Merlim, ainda quero viver pra ver esses dois se acertarem!

Mas, enquanto isso, vou acertar a cara de Stanley. Céus, me controle antes que eu vá pra Azkaban, porque foi realmente difícil controlar meus impulsos quando eu vi aquela loira falsificada andando por aí. Se ela não fosse professora...

Bom, nada significa que algo não possa acontecer acidentalmente com ela, professora ou não. Como por exemplo, um balaço "descontrolado" bater em sua cabeça e ela morrer por trauma craniano, ou tomar um hidromel envenenado mandado por um desconhecido, ou tropeçar sem querer e cair da Torre da Astronomia, ou escorregar e bater a cabeça da quina e morrer, ou ter a garganta cortada por uma faca voadora, ou...

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Oi, amor! – exclamei, o abraçando por trás quando o vi andando pelo corredor, sozinho. – Indo jantar?

- Sim – ele sorriu. – Como foi no coral?

- Não, não, nada de coral, não quero nada interferindo nosso namoro – cantarolei. – Não vamos falar de coral, porque somos meio que "inimigos" por sermos de casas diferentes.

- Inimigos? – Benn ergueu as sobrancelhas charmosamente. – Longe disso.

- É o que sai no MacMcMea – fiz uma careta.

- Ainda lê aquele jornal idiota? – Benn bufou.

- Dorcas é minha amiga, ela praticamente me força a ler – dei de ombros. – Mas não dou muita atenção, já não sou tão popular assim, não é?

Benn não fez outro comentário. Continuávamos a andar de mãos dadas para o Salão Principal.

- Mudando de assunto, fui visitar Sophie agora pouco – comentei.

- Como ela está?

- Quase não acreditei. Ela simplesmente mudou de um dia pro outro – falei, realmente surpresa. – Ela continua magra, mas agora melhorou o humor, por exemplo. Madame Pomfrey disse que antes ela tinha derrubado a bandeja de sopa no chão, toda nervosa, mas hoje ela parecia ter sido exorcizada! Foi super estranho, sabe. Eu tenho medo de que na verdade ela esteja fingindo só pra sair de lá, mas acho que ela não consegue controlar o humor dela... Ela não sabe nem controlar a alimentação, não é mesmo? Eu não sei se ela agora come bem, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que ela está começando aos poucos. Sabe como é né, tudo dependendo das poções, ela vai melhorando aos poucos. E é verdade, já que o humor dela já melhorou! Isso me alegrou um pouco, e Sophie até riu das bobagens da Dorcas! Foi realmente...

- Emelina, espera! – Benn me interrompeu. – Estão olhando pra gente.

Corrigindo meu amado namorado, estão olhando pra mim. Ai caramba!

- Estão vindo daquele corredor – falei, apontando para o corredor ao lado do acesso para o Salão Principal. – Benn, acho que colaram cartazes sobre mim!

- E ainda restam dúvidas? – ele bufou, então fomos juntos com certa hesitação para onde todos saiam, enfrentando risadinhas e comentários. Sem dúvidas, essa é a pior coisa do mundo.

Chegamos aos cartazes, que foram um baque no meu peito. Diziam: "EMELINA VANCE – A FAMOSA VIRGENZINHA" junto com minha foto e alguns rabiscos nela. Essa doeu de verdade.

- Virgenzinha? – Benn tinha o rosto retorcido. – Por que diriam isso?

- Deve ser... Deve ser porque eu nunca tinha namorado ninguém... – falei baixinho, começando a sentir meu olho lacrimejar.

- Droga, mas que idiotas! – Benn socou a parede; Merlim, será que ele sabia quem eram? Será que eram seus amigos, a mando de Stanley? Bom, graças a Merlim parece que ele não sabia... – Vou ficar mal falado também!

Eu ainda fungava, quando Benn olhou para mim, irritado. Por fim apenas suspirou e me abraçou, deixando eu soluçar em seu peito. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Eu me sentia idiota, pois eu estava fracassando no que Moreau tinha dito. Estou ficando vulnerável e sensível com tudo o que pensam sobre mim. E eu nunca, nunca, ia conseguir superar isso.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Ainda me pergunto como a foto da Evans coube naqueles cartazes com toda a gordura dela! – ouvi Gravelle comentar com suas amiguinhas daqui. – Ela está se achando porque mudou um pouco o visual e se arrumou, mas nada impede que a gente veja aqueles pneus saírem pra fora da roupa...

Suspirei, me controlando, enquanto Alice e Maria conversavam a respeito de Stanley. Maria, aparentemente, tinha bolado um plano pra fazer Stanley rolar a escadaria.

- É só você a distrair que eu passo uma rasteira! – Maria falou.

- Pare de loucuras, Maria. E pare de frescuras, Lily. Coma agora. Faz mais de uma semana que não te vejo comer, e eu estou com você em praticamente todas as refeições! – Alice exclamou.

- Para, para, para! – cortei. – Alice, é claro que eu comi!

- Você está pálida, Lily.

- Não, não estou. Estou em um regime saudável e bem controlado – falei. – Não sou como Sophie, como você pensa. Estou bem e não estou com fome.

- De novo com isso, Lily? – James se sentou ao meu lado, acompanhado de Sirius. Congelei. – Alice, ela não está comendo?

- Não! James, você é minha solução...

- Solução o caramba! – a fuzilei com o olhar. – Estou completamente bem, e não estou nenhum pouco faminta.

- Por que está fazendo regime, ruiva? – Sirius perguntou. – Está muito bem.

- Obrigada, Sirius, mas eu realmente preciso fazer. Desde o ano passado isso está pendente, e a hora de tomar uma atitude chegou – respondi. – Não quero chegar na formatura parecendo um poço de banha.

- Lily, com todo respeito, dá pra você calar essa boca? – James falou, porém suavemente. – Você não tem nada de gorda, nada de feia, nada! Está perfeita!

Corei até meu rosto pegar fogo e eu morrer. Ok, exagero. Mas foi quase isso. Pigarreei antes de responder.

- Já disse que estou demasiada acima do peso, e preciso me controlar senão vou acabar por rolar a escada.

- Será que se eu fizer a Stanley comer muito ela rola a escada e morre? – Maria perguntou de boca cheia, mas ninguém respondeu.

- Sinceramente, Lily, nos responda quanto tempo faz que você não come – James me olhou profundamente, e se eu não tivesse desviado o olhar era certeza que eu teria sido sincera.

- No almoço.

- Mentira, eu não te vi comer! – Alice apontou o dedo acusatoriamente. – Lily, hoje eu escutei seu estômago roncar enquanto estávamos na biblioteca, e quando você foi se levantar você cambaleou feito bêbada. Você vai acabar indo pra enfermaria também!

- Alice, notou o tanto que você está exagerando?

- Lily, notou o tanto que você está suando? – retrucou.

- Está se sentindo bem? – James me olhou.

- Argh! – bati as mãos na mesa. – É claro que estou bem, completamente bem! Claro, se vocês dois não ficassem me atormentando o tempo todo com esse negócio de "come, Lily" pra lá "come, Lily" pra cá. Eu estou bem, ok? Completa e inteiramente bem!

Então me pus de pé com ferocidade, e senti o mundo girar ao meu redor. Minha vista embaçou, minha cabeça doeu. E eu desmaiei.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Vi os olhos verdes de Lily piscarem.

- Maria, Maria, ela acordou! – anunciei, e Maria veio correndo pra beirada de sua cama. Lily se remexeu, incômoda. – Acorda, Lily...

- O que... – ela foi perguntando.

- Licença, licença! – Madame Pomfrey veio com uma poção em mãos. Outra. – Tome Evans, vai te fazer bem.

- Quê? – ela perguntou fraco, mas Madame Pomfrey já a fazia entornar o copo. Lily tossiu.

- Muito bem. Vocês duas, acho que já está na hora de irem para o dormitório – Madame Pomfrey nos olhou com reprovação.

- Ah, por favor! – Maria exclamou indignada. – Mal entramos aqui, além de ter expulsado James e Sirius! Só mais um pouco, por favor!

A enfermeira simplesmente suspirou, e saiu pra sua salinha.

- Lily, está se sentindo bem? – perguntei, passando a mão em sua testa encharcada.

- Minha cabeça dói – Lily se sentou ereta na cama, acariciando a cabeça. – O que aconteceu mesmo?

- Você desmaiou. E por que mesmo? Ah, porque não se alimenta direito! – ralhei.

- Eu desmaiei? – ela arregalou os olhos. – No meio do Salão Principal?

- É, e foi uma bagunça – Maria começou a contar. – Você ia direto pro chão, quando James te pegou no colo rapidamente e trouxe você correndo pra cá.

- Foi tão lindo! – exclamei, e Lily fazia uma careta atrás de outra.

- Queria ter visto! – Sophie, deitada na cama do lado, exclamou com um sorriso de todos os dentes. Ela tinha se levantado e chamado Madame Pomfrey em sua sala quando chegamos desesperados com Lily. – Oi, Lily!

Lily sorriu um pouco para ela, mas a seguir fez outra careta, acariciando a cabeça.

- Não acredito, Lily! Eu realmente queria dizer que eu bem que te avisei, mas você parece com muita dor de cabeça para isso! – falei, e Lily suspirou.

- Não sabia que ia levar a isso.

- Não sabia? – bufei. – Quer que eu dê replay no que eu falei, quer?

- Não precisa – Lily abaixou a cabeça. – Desculpe.

- Peça desculpas a si mesma por ter sido tão irresponsável com sua alimentação – eu disse. – Não sei como você se acha feia, Lily! Olhe pra você, olhe como você é! Você não é gorda, e é realmente frustrante saber que você dá mais atenção no que Gravelle diz do que eu, sua amiga, diz.

Lily não respondeu, continuava silenciosa. Suspirei.

- É melhor a gente ir. Madame Pomfrey vai enlouquecer.

- Vocês vão me deixar aqui? – Lily perguntou, incrédula. – Por quê? Não é só eu comer e pronto?

- É meio que um castigo por não ter me ouvido – sorri maldosamente. – Madame Pomfrey disse que por via das dúvidas tem que deixar você aqui, nunca se sabe se terá uma recaída.

- Pelo menos você me fará companhia, Lily! – Sophie falou animadamente.

Lily continuava estupefata, olhando de mim para Maria com o olhar suplicante. Eu e Maria demos um beijinho nela e em Sophie antes de sairmos. Então, antes de fecharmos a porta, Lily nos chamou.

- Sim? – perguntei.

- Fala pra... James que eu... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Fala pra ele me visitar depois, tá?

Fiz um sinal afirmativo antes de sair, e quando fechei a porta, eu e Maria começamos com uma longa dancinha da vitória.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Temos uma amiga anoréxica e outra bulímica, é isso mesmo? – Emelina perguntou, assustada, enquanto Alice assentia.

- Essas garotas andam precisando de um namorado – Dorcas falou despreocupada, lixando suas unhas.

- Falou a garota que não é solteira – Maria revirou os olhos.

Antes que Dorcas respondesse, Moreau foi entrando na sala com sua maleta debaixo do braço.

- Olá pessoal. Vamos começar?

- Espera! Cadê o James? – perguntei, olhando ao redor.

- Tô aqui – o mesmo adentrou a sala, bufando pelo nariz. – Eu vou matar aquele Snape, simplesmente matar!

- O garoto do cabelo que eu achava um arraso? Por quê? – Dorcas questionou, visivelmente interessada numa fofoca.

- Espalharam um cartaz sobre mim dessa vez! – ele fechou os pulsos, nervoso. – Escrito "veadinho". Eu vou matar ele!

- Por quê? – Beth perguntou sem entender. – O que Snape tem a ver com isso?

- Tenho certeza que foi ele que espalhou que eu me transformo em cervo. Mas com certeza não explicou o porque disso, apenas deu a dica. Assim como Gravelle fez com Lily...

- Mas ele sabe? – Moreau pareceu surpreso.

- Ele foi xeretar uma vez – Sirius falou entre aborrecido e risonho por causa dos cartazes. – Acabou descobrindo.

- Que idiota! – Maria exclamou.

- De novo esses cartazes? Eles não vão parar enquanto não citarem todos nós não é? – Emelina tremeu, e eu a consolei.

- Pelo visto não – Jason suspirou.

- Mas aquele Ranhoso desgraçado! – James continuava a xingar. – Vou acabar com a raça daquele Seboso filho da mãe...

- Ainda bem que Lily não está aqui, James – Alice comentou com um sorriso. – Ainda fica incomodada quando você fala assim dele.

- Onde está Lily? – Moreau perguntou.

- Anoréxica na ala hospitalar – Maria disse.

Aí tivemos que contar toda a história para Moreau, que ficou realmente preocupado com a ausência de duas no coral. Depois começamos a fazer outra lista de músicas natalinas, mas nunca chegávamos num ponto. Sean dava ideias incríveis, mas hoje ele estava mais preocupado por causa de Lily... Enfim, não tivemos muito sucesso nessa aula. James e os outros "atingidos" pelos cartazes mal participavam direito do aquecimento de voz, ainda nervosos por serem as vítimas. Não era a toa; ultimamente, por qualquer lugar que passávamos, cartazes com vários rostos rabiscados nos cercavam, apenas rostos do nosso coral.

O que me preocupava, porém, era o que escreveriam sobre mim. Se já quase deixaram na cara o segredo de James, como seria o meu segredo, que, segundo Dorcas, era a bomba do século?

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Sean, Maria, Alice, Sirius, Remo, Emelina, John, Jason e até mesmo Dorcas haviam me visitado. Mas a pessoa que eu mais queria nem tinha dado as caras por ali. Será que Alice e Maria não tinham dado o recado? Traíras! Ou será que James não queria me visitar... Estava me evitando por causa de algum motivo desconhecido? Merlim, acho que vou enlouquecer...

Enfim, minha "estadia" na ala hospitalar não estava lá das ruins. Sophie estava na cama ao lado da minha, por isso conversávamos simplesmente o tempo todo, fora os que ela dormia por causa das fortes poções que Madame Pomfrey dava a ela. Eu a observava relutar a comer, mas dava pra perceber que ela estava fazendo um esforço. Quanto a mim, me rendi a comer, tudo pra sair dali rápido. Na verdade, nem sei porque eu estava ali ainda! Eu estava bem, completamente faminta agora... Mas Madame Pomfrey é capaz de me deixar ali até o Natal.

Eu e Sophie tivemos muitas conversas, inclusive sobre o mundo trouxa. Foi uma surpresa pra mim saber que ela conviveu com os trouxas por muito tempo, mesmo vindo de uma família de sangue puro. É que sua mãe praticamente obrigou ela e Jason a estudar em escolas trouxas enquanto não vinham para Hogwarts, tanto para se familiarizar com seus costumes, quanto pelo fato de que sua mãe não tinha tempo para ensiná-los em casa. E falamos da nossa saúde também; foi uma conversa bem franca, confesso.

- Eu não conseguia me enxergar magra – ela disse, franzindo a testa. – Parecia que quanto mais eu me olhava no espelho, mais eu engordava.

- Acho que não cheguei nesse estágio – falei com sinceridade.

- Ainda bem – ela sorriu. – Mas de alguma forma estamos no mesmo barco, não é? Agindo de maneira errada com nós mesmas por causa do que os outros pensam...

- Você começou com tudo isso por causa do que passava no seu colégio antigo? – perguntei.

- Sim, e era horrível – ela fez uma careta. – Eu acordava chorando para ir pra escola, pensando no dia que eu tinha pela frente. Eu queria mais do que tudo sair dali o mais rápido possível, queria vir pra Hogwarts, finalmente. E por eu ser um pouco gordinha, eu esperava que feitiços me ajudassem a emagrecer, mas minha mãe fez questão de jogar na minha cara que isso não existia – ela bufou. – Nos meus últimos meses da escola trouxa, comecei a fazer um regime, como você, e na altura que vim para Hogwarts, eu já tinha emagrecido bastante. Passei a comer pouco, mas de uns tempos pra cá, tudo pareceu pegar mais pesado, então comecei com os vômitos...

Não respondi; cheguei a me sentir realmente culpada com tudo aquilo.

- Você é linda, Lily – ela falou calmamente. – Por favor, não vá pelo mesmo caminho que eu. Você não é gorda, e está realmente longe de ser feia.

- Só que eu simplesmente não me acho bonita – dei de ombros. – Olho no espelho e não fico contente com minha aparência.

- Pois deveria... – ela comentou. – Aposto todos meus galeões que metade dos meninos dessa escola dariam tudo pra namorar você.

Bufei tanto que cheguei a gargalhar, mas ela não negou depois disso.

- Você me promete uma coisa? – ela falou depois de um tempo, completamente animada. Eu nunca tinha visto esse lado nela; sempre tão controlada e séria, parecia outra pessoa. – Além de parar de fazer regimes loucos.

- O quê? – perguntei interessada.

- Já que somos duas garotas completamente complexadas com peso e aparência... – ela começou, os olhos brilhando. – Quando sairmos daqui, ou melhor, quando eu sair daqui, já que é certeza que você saíra em breve... Você fará um dueto comigo.

Por essa eu não esperava, mas não tive como recusar. Ela parecia uma criança esperando um doce, e ficou ainda mais contente quando aceitei. Chegou até pular em mim me dando um forte abraço... Sério, essa era ela mesmo?

Bom, mas agora ela estava dormindo. Madame Pomfrey tinha dado mais outra poção, e ela tinha dormido instantaneamente. Assim, eu estava ali, sozinha, olhando pro nada, esperando alguma alma boa me fazer companhia, mas não tinha ninguém. Só a enfermeira que andava pra lá e pra cá, e as vezes me dava um chocolate, mas tudo era um tédio. Sophie não acordava, ninguém me visitava... Cadê meus amigos quando eu mais preciso deles?

- Srta. Evans, você tem uma visita – Madame Pomfrey informou. Céus, eu fui ouvida!

Olhei rapidamente para a porta, e meu coração mergulhou no lago e voltou. Era James, e... Nossa, era James. Foi inevitável sorrir, e ele retribuiu, andando com todo aquele jeitão despreocupado dele.

- Olá, Lily – ele me disse, seu sorriso me cativando por completo. – Está melhor?

- Fala sério, eu mais que mereço sair daqui – reclamei. – Estou ótima, e já estou comendo.

- Mesmo assim. Só pra certificar que não vai pisar na bola de novo. Acho que não querem que aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu com Sophie – ele olhou para ela, que dormia tranquilamente na cama ao lado.

- Eu não vou fazer nada disso – abaixei a cabeça, e só de um longo tempo ele voltou a falar.

- Mas então. Maria e Alice disseram que queria que eu te visitasse – ele disse alegre. – Pode falar.

- Er... – corei e corei e corei e corei e corei. – Queria agradecer por ter me... ajudado sabe. Quando eu caí.

- Não há de quê – ele continuava a sorrir. – Eu é que não ia te deixar cair.

Sorri, grata, e simplesmente não conseguia parar. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos. Argh! Vou revelar meu segredo íntimo: passar a mão naqueles cabelos. Merlim, pareciam tão macios e sedosos olhando daqui... Ops, ele percebeu que eu estava olhando. Desvia o olhar, desvia o olhar, desvia o olhar...

- Agora quero falar sério com você, Lily – ele me olhou, subitamente sério. – Sobre esse negócio de você se achar gorda e feia.

- Ah, outro não – gemi.

- Outro sim – ele pois o dedo no meu nariz, rindo. – É sério isso. Lily, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que...

- Eu não sou gorda, que eu estou louca, que não sei de nada, que sou complexada, que sou cega e blábláblá – suspirei, impaciente. – Já ouvi tudo isso.

- Você é linda – ele simplesmente disse, o que me fez virar uma beterraba humana. – Não há ninguém nessa escola a quem eu diria isso, a não ser a você. Você é perfeita, Lily.

MEU MERLIM! Ele estava praticamente pedindo para que eu me agarrasse nele, não é? Mas é claro que não fiz isso, afinal, estava segurando minhas mãos fortemente na beirada da cama...

- Eu não acho isso – murmurei.

- Pois já passou da hora de mudar sua opinião – ele levantou a sobrancelha. – Deveria passar a ouvir mais as pessoas que te conhecem completamente, e não uma garota qualquer que te odeia.

- Está falando igual Alice – comentei.

- Ela está certa – ele sorriu, então consultou sem relógio. – Tenho que ir agora, Lily. Treino de quadribol.

- Tudo bem –falei completamente triste por dentro, desejando internamente que ele ficasse. – Bom treino.

- Melhoras – ele se curvou e depositou um beijo leve na minha testa. – Volto em breve pra te visitar.

Assisti ele se afastar, sorrindo, e só depois de muito tempo, tempo depois de ele ter saído, eu assenti. Sou muito boba, meu Merlim...

Soltei um longo suspiro e olhei para Sophie. Levei um susto danado, pois sua expressão agora era um sorriso completamente aberto.

- Vocês ficam muito fofos juntos, sabia? – ela riu, abrindo os olhos calmamente.

- Sophie, você estava ouvindo isso? – perguntei chocada, embora rindo.

- Cara Lily, minha curiosidade está no DNA, mas nunca demonstrei isso – ela falou. – Caramba, quando vocês vão ficar juntos de uma vez?

- Não sei – suspirei. – Tenho medo de me desapontar com ele.

- Como vai saber se nunca tentou?

Sabe Sophie McKinnon, você não está ajudando nenhum pouquinho.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

Estávamos novamente na sala de música. Agora tínhamos que ir para o coral todo santo dia, apenas fazendo aquecimento vocal e falando sobre números que poderíamos cantar. Francamente, não tínhamos ideia do que cantaríamos, e ninguém chegava à resposta para a música da competição, então pra quer tantos encontros?

Continuávamos a aquecer a voz, quando, de repente, veio um furacão. Bom, foi isso que me pareceu a primeira vista; Dorcas e Maria entravam chutando, gritando, esperneando, fazendo aquela bagunça de sempre. Mas dessa vez Maria gargalhava, gargalhava a ponto de cair no chão.

- FIZERAM CARTAZES SOBRE MIM! – Dorcas bradou com raiva. Parecia que ia explodir, tal a cor vermelha do seu rosto. – ISSO É INADMISSÍVEL!

- Querida, isso vai acontecer com todo mundo daqui, está na cara – Alice disse, então seus olhos brilharam. – Mas o que escreveram sobre você?

Maria gargalhou mais ainda no chão, e isso incitou ainda mais a curiosidade de todos nós. Dorcas não respondeu, apenas bufava, olhando para algum de nós que podia servir de saco de pancadas.

- O que escreveram, o que escreveram? – John perguntou, mas Maria não conseguia parar de rir para nos contar.

- Escreveram... – Dorcas começou, de nariz em pé, e todos se curvaram para ela. – Escreveram Dorcas Drogas.

Foi uma gargalhada geral, e até Moreau deu um pequeno sorriso. Os marotos eram os que mais riam alto, enquanto Maria terminava de morrer no chão. Dorcas tinha as narinas infladas, e foi assim que olhou para mim.

- E espalharam de você também, Jason – ela meio que sorriu. – Boca de Caçapa.

Mais e mais risos, enquanto eu a olhava sério. Boca de Caçapa, realmente? Quem foi que inventou isso? Demorou longos minutos pra que todos parassem de rir, com a ajuda de Moreau, que tentava controlar as risadas. Dorcas já havia se sentado, olhando revoltada para outra direção.

- Temos que parar com isso, pessoal – Moreau disse quando todos se calaram. – Esses cartazes já estão passando dos limites!

- Precisamos mostrar a eles que não nos importamos – Emelina falou.

- Exato. Por isso ainda me pergunto sobre a tarefa que passei a vocês. Por enquanto só James a fez – ele disse apontando para o maroto, que sorriu orgulhoso.

- Digamos que estamos sem inspiração – Dorcas resmungou. – Estamos cada vez mais próximos da competição e não temos nem músicas decididas! Simplesmente não há músicas natalinas apresentáveis numa competição!

- Eu tenho uma ideia! – Sean exclamou de repente. – Professor, se importa se não cantarmos canções natalinas dessa vez?

- Mas ouvimos boatos de que a Lufa-Lufa cantaria – Alice disse.

- Danem-se os boatos! – Dorcas falou. – Músicas natalinas é um saco.

- O que tem em mente, Sean? – Moreau perguntou interessado.

- Eu vou formular tudo primeiro, depois eu digo – Sean disse sorridente, mesmo recebendo xingamentos de todos por deixa-los na curiosidade.

- Oi gente! – Lily foi entrando na sala, enquanto Dorcas tentava chantagear Sean. – Madame Pomfrey me dispensou!

- Lily! – exclamamos, enquanto ela dava um abraço em todos, comunicando que estava bem.

- Lily, devo dizer que foi irresponsável por ter descuidado da sua alimentação ou você já levou broncas suficientes? – Moreau disse, enquanto a abraçava também.

- Já recebi o bastante, obrigado – ela riu, olhando de James para Alice. – Ah, Sophie mandou um abraço a todos, dizendo que espera voltar em breve também.

- Ela está bem? – perguntei rapidamente. – Acho que Madame Pomfrey nunca mais vai deixar eu entrar lá.

- Merlim, ela está completamente bem, tão animada! – Lily comentou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Maria e Alice.

- Mas e quanto a você? – Alice a fitou bem. – Está completamente curada?

- Sim, sim – Lily suspirou. – Mas vou ter que seguir uma lista de Madame Pomfrey – ela tirou um papel do bolso e desdobrou, começando a ler. – Café da manhã: um pão com manteiga, biscoitos, um copo de leite e uma fruta. Almoço: um prato de sopa e outra refeição disponível, o bastante para encher um prato. Jantar: idem ao almoço. Fazer uma refeição durante a tarde envolvendo alimentos ricos de vitaminas e cálcio. Francamente!

- Pode deixar que eu vou fazer questão de me certificar que você vai seguir essa lista – James sorriu para ela, que olhou para o teto.

O resto da aula foi normal. Continuávamos a conversar com Lily por vezes, aquecer a voz, persuadir Sean a nos contar de sua ideia que parecia tão animadora... Era agradável.

Desagradável, porém, foi andar pelos corredores ouvindo por todo lado gritarem "Boca de Caçapa". É, isso não era nada agradável.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

**MacMcMea**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Sétima Edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

"_Olá Hogwartinianos! Estou aqui para mais uma edição do MMM, o jornal pra você ficar por dentro das fofocas do colégio! Bom, pelo menos é o que eu tento! _

_Primeiramente quero agradecer todas as cartas que vocês, meus fiéis fãs, me mandaram ao longo desses dias. Amo ouvir as opiniões e dicas de vocês, andam me ajudando muito!_

_Agora, paremos de enrolação. Vamos ao que interessa: fofocas! _

_Quem anda pelos corredores e não é tão antissocial para isso, sabe que cartazes difamadores, agora conhecidos como Cartazes da Humilhação, estão sendo espalhados pelas paredes do castelo. Particularmente, acho o autor disso um tremendo desocupado e que não merece o meu respeito – o respeito de ninguém, aliás. E todos sabem também que os únicos alvos dos Cartazes da Humilhação são apenas os membros do coral da Grifinória, o que deixa claro que os autores provavelmente são do coral oposto, Lufa-Lufa. Claro, não temos provas, mas como jornalista investigativa essa é minha suspeita. E ultimamente mais dois membros do coral sofreram com os Cartazes da Humilhação, Elizabeth (Beth) Cox, que espalharam cartazes escritos "Pura Banha" e Sirius (Maroto) Black, zoaram de "Pulguento"(?). Já deu pra perceber que os autores do Cartaz da Humilhação não são lá muito normais, mas é inegável que foi impossível rir do cartaz de Cox. Porém esses cartazes continuam a circular e fazer mais vítimas do coral da Grifinória, mostrando o quão impiedosos são esses malditos autores. Por enquanto apenas quatro dos quatorze membros ainda não tiveram seus rostos rabiscados e recebido ofensas por escrito nos mesmos cartazes, e são eles: Sophie McKinnon, Alice Brown, Sean McBouth e Remo Lupin. Muitos já começaram a fazer apostas de qual seria o apelido deles... Mas é lamentável a atitude dos membros dessa escola levarem isso a sério, e jogar gosma em seus rostos. Esperaremos mais maturidade dos estudantes._

_Sobre o coral, de acordo com o que vemos por aí ainda mais com a influência dos Cartazes da Humilhação, o coral da Grifinória continua mal falada por aí! O coral da Lufa-Lufa continua como favorito, tudo por causa do acontecimento derradeiro da última competição. E você, qual seu coral preferido? Mandem-me cartas!_

_Agora vamos falar do casal Pevans, que a cada edição parece empacar mais e mais. A fofoca de que Evans foi parar na ala hospitalar por falta de alimentação rodou todo o castelo feito um furacão, ainda mais pelo fato de seu desmaio ter sido socorrido por Potter. Romântico? Bom, vamos ver agora as opiniões no Cantinho do Leitor!_

_Cantinho do Leitor:_

_**- Sabe o que eu acho? Que já passou da hora de Evans agarrar o Potter de uma vez – H. J.**_

_**- Não gosto daquele casal. Sempre ouço falar deles, mas nada acontece. Se eles brigavam tanto no passado, é sinal que não devem ficar juntos, não é? – E. J.**_

_**- Ainda acredito que James vai ser meu – B. D.**_

_**- Eu não acho certo eles brigarem tanto, eles ficam fofos juntos! Sempre fico na torcida para ver os dois namorando – K. U.**_

_**- Não estou nem aí pra eles. Quero saber de Sirius Black, Sirius Black! Ainda espero que ele esteja solteiro, porque eu adoraria tirar todas as pulgas dele! – R. D.**_

_**- Eu estava presente quando Evans desmaiou. A cara que Potter fez quando viu ela passando mal foi a coisa mais linda do mundo! Ele realmente se preocupa com ela, e acho que esse tipo de proteção é digna de um namoro! – C. P.**_

_**- Sou contra os dois juntos, apenas isso – L. A.**_

**Pergunte para Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Mandem cartas para esclarecerem todas suas dúvidas sobre Hogwarts, e, é claro, sobre mim! Vamos a mais perguntas!_

_**- Por que está no coral? É tão patético e sem sentido. – K. K.**_

_Querido (a), você teve o extremo azar de eu responder sua carta num dia que estou com um mal humor do cão. Primeiro: deixe de ser covarde e mande seu nome completo. Segundo: Aprenda a escrever antes de me mandar cartas, sentido se escreve com S e não com C. Terceiro: Você não pode dizer nada sobre o coral porque não está nele e não participa de nenhum. Quarto: Tenho certeza que você é solteiro. Quinto: Cuide de sua vida. Sexto: Eu estou no coral porque eu quero. Sétimo: Isso não é da sua conta. _

_**- Você gosta do casal Pevans, afinal? – L. W.**_

_Não me sobe nem me desce. Na verdade, não sei se gosto. Só acho que eles querem muito chamar a atenção, Potter com suas marotices e Evans com seus gritos de monitora. Assim não dá, né?_

_**- O que achou do Cartaz da Humilhação de Jason McKinnon? Você não está interessada nele? – A. Z.**_

_Evidentemente estou interessada nele, mas nada impede de eu ter adorado o Boca de Caçapa. Ele também amou o Cartaz da Humilhação que fizeram sobre mim, nada mais justo eu pensar o mesmo do dele._

_**- Não ficou brava com seu Cartaz da Humilhação, Dorcas Drogas? – F. R.**_

_Eu achei uma tremenda bobagem, confesso. Todo mundo acha que sou drogada por causa de minhas atitudes, mas querido, esse é apenas meu jeito de ser, e nada muita isso. Nem um cartaz estúpido. Estúpido como você._

_- __**Pode nos contar um pouco o que podemos esperar para a próxima competição? - J. F.**_

_Mas é claro que não! Porém vou deixar uma dica para os lufanos cantores: abram seus olhos._

_**- Só por que Sophie McKinnon é sua amiga você não posta notícias sobre ela? Todo mundo sabe que ela está bulímica, e você nunca disse nada a respeito no jornal. – K. C.**_

_Eu esqueci de mencionar? A coluna é minha e eu publico o que eu quiser nela._

_Encerro minha participação no MacMcMea agradecendo novamente as cartas dos leitores. Nunca recebi tantas corujas assim na minha vida! Até a próxima edição, que será posterior à competição para dar detalhes bombásticos dos acontecimentos!_

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes._

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Olá leitores! Eu, Maria MacDonald, estou de volta com mais uma coluna de Maria Entrevista. Hoje temos muitas novidades por aqui, que é entrevistas com os professores da nossa querida escola! Recebi milhares de sugestões quanto a isso, por isso decidi ouvi-los. Todos sabem que minha preferência é sempre entrevistar meus amigos do coral e outros extras, mas decidi estender isso, e por isso confiram agora a novidade!_

_**- O que você acha do Cartaz da Humilhação?**_

_Realmente quer que eu diga? É a coisa mais idiota que já aconteceu nesse castelo, depois do Jornal da Dorcas – Alice Brown._

_Eu só queria descobrir exatamente quem fez isso. Ia ser arrepender muito – Sirius Black._

_**NOVIDADE! **__Esses cartazes foram feitos apenas para atingir o interior das vítimas. Por um lado isso chega a ser um modo para treinar a ignorância, deixando de lado o que as pessoas pensam e falam de você. É como uma lição para você valorizar seu verdadeiro eu – Alvo Dumbledore._

_Eu já andei tentando descobrir quem está sendo o autor de tudo isso. Além de poluir as paredes do castelo com ofensas de baixo calão, ainda é um exemplo de violência verbal para os outros alunos – Minerva McGonagall._

_Se eu pego quem foram esses desgraçados que colaram a porcaria desses cartazes! Não são eles que limpam, não é mesmo? – Argo Filch._

_Acho que o autor desses cartazes são tão zoados quanto nós, pois usam isso para descontar algo que acontece com eles mesmos. Minha opinião – Emelina Vance._

_Um gênio [o autor dos cartazes], simplesmente isso! – Pirraça._

_Encerramos o Maria Entrevista de hoje. Quer opinar? Mandem-me cartas e não colem cartazes meus pelas paredes, que fique a dica. Encerro também o MacMcMea de hoje, pois o último colunista, Jason McKinnon, não fará sua coluna hoje por razões que receio ele explicará depois. _

_Um grande abraço a todos e até a próxima!_

_Maria MacDonald._

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Sean, não fique assim! – o consolamos enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de música, de novo. A competição já seria no próximo fim de semana, e adivinha? Nada preparado! Tínhamos que parar com isso... – Esses cartazes são uma pura idiotice!

- Tudo bem, vocês disseram que todo mundo sabe que sou gay, mas... – ele suspirou. – Precisava deixa tão explícito assim? E precisavam todos aqueles xingamentos horríveis embaixo da minha foto?

- Se você andar por esse castelo, verá que todo mundo está passando por isso – Maria disse.

- Mas ninguém escreveu "Bichinha" sobre você, escreveu? – Sean falou com raiva. – O pior foi Jenny me abordando... Ela simplesmente odeia essa ideia.

- Sean McBouth, fala sério! – exclamei nervosa. – Você realmente está ligando pro que ela pensa? Ela é sua amiga desde que nasceram, tá. Mas ela devia te aceitar como você é!

- Ela está me defendendo – Sean falou baixinho, enquanto nos sentávamos nas cadeiras.

- Defendendo? – Alice perguntou com sarcasmo. – O verbo "julgar" mudou no dicionário?

- Vocês não a entendem.

- Nós não entendemos você – corrigi. – Está na cara que ela é uma vaca.

- Nunca gostei muito de Schain – Emelina comentou.

- Claro, porque ela é super amiga do seu namorado também – Alice deu uma risadinha, e Emelina não disse mais nada, apenas confirmando.

- Bom dia, pessoal – Moreau entrou, sorrindo. – Estão todos aqui?

- Professor, sem querer pressionar – Dorcas levantou a mão. – Mas será que poderia adiantar nosso número da competição? Não conseguiremos ensaiar em tão pouco tempo!

- Sean me passou suas ideias, e são incríveis – os olhos do professor brilharam. – Por ora ainda não vão saber, mas garanto que vão aprovar, e que aprenderão rápido a coreografia.

Foi um tumulto de exclamações indignadas, mas depois nos calamos rapidamente.

- Bom, por sorte esse nova coreografia não depende de pares – ele continuou. – Sophie ainda não voltou da ala hospitalar, portanto está quase confirmado que ela estará fora dessa competição...

- Nem pensar! – uma voz conhecida disse, então Sophie veio entrando na sala. Foi exclamação atrás da outra. Merlim, como ela estava... Irreconhecível! Ela não vestia as vestes de Hogwarts, e sim um vestido meio rodado e florido que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, que agora tinham um brilho que nunca teve antes. E... Merlim! Ela não estava mais magra! Ao contrário, estava até exuberante... Sem falar nas suas maçãs do rosto rosadas e seu sorriso todo aberto. Estava completamente diferente, e sua presença até encheu a sala. – Não acredito que cogitou essa possibilidade, professor!

As garotas todas ficaram de pé e correram para abraça-la. Era incrível como ela estava tão diferente e de bom humor, ria e tudo mais enquanto todos davam-lhe boas vindas.

- Obrigada gente, muito obrigada – ela falou animada. – Depois dessa experiência terrível, acho que não vou ficar longe daqui por muito tempo.

- Pelo menos agora você aprende a se cuidar direito, não é? – Emelina disse.

- Sim, mas isso não significa que vou comer até virar um balão – Sophie riu. – Decidi virar vegetariana, assim eu posso cuidar da minha saúde equilibradamente ao mesmo tempo em que como bem.

- Isso é ótimo! – Alice exclamou, batendo palminhas.

- E devo dizer que fiquei realmente magoada que ninguém apareceu lá na ala hospitalar para fazer um número pra mim, já que eu ouvi que fizeram isso com Remo – ela ralhou, com humor, olhando para Emelina com as mãos na cintura. Emelina e Dorcas também estavam abobadas com sua mudança.

- Mas Soo, nada significa que não podemos fazer um número aqui – me coloquei de pé. – Pronta?

- Ah, é mesmo! – ela exclamou feliz, enquanto todos se entreolhavam, confusos. – Gente, enquanto estávamos na ala hospitalar, tudo causado pela alimentação incorreta, combinamos de fazer um número. Chegamos até a cantar lá, e Madame Pomfrey fez voz de coro!

Todos riam enquanto eu e Sophie corríamos para pegar dois banquinhos e depositá-los em frente ao piano. Sophie explicava tudo aos músicos nesse meio tempo.

Olhei de lado para Sirius para ver sua reação, depois de tudo que fiquei sabendo sobre ele e Sophie. Ele tinha uma expressão tão... Abobada. Babava feito um cachorrinho, literalmente.

Então a música começou, e eu e Sophie sentamos nos dois banquinhos. Soo estava completamente extasiada enquanto cantava.

_I wish could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there_

_The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today, yeah_

Depois foi minha vez de cantar:

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

Quando nossas voz se juntaram, foi como se encaixassem perfeitamente. Sua voz estava firme, outro argumento que me fez perguntar se tinha mais daquela poção de Madame Pomfrey no estoque.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so (ah ah ah)_

_You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I too_

_Be in the position to make me feel_

_So damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty,_

_Oh, so pretty,_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright!_

Não tinha um que não sorria na sala. Beth tinha fechado os olhos, se balançando ao ritmo da música junto com John, enquanto Moreau tinha aquele ar orgulhoso de professor.

_And I pity_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight._

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)_

James tinha feito um sinal positivo para mim, me fazendo sorrir. Sophie segurou minha mão para cantar a última parte da música.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I too_

_Be in the position to make me feel_

_So damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty_

_but unpretty._

Quando a música finalizou, todos rapidamente ficaram em pé, aplaudindo e assobiando. Abracei Sophie, rindo, enquanto todos ainda batiam palmas...

Mas era inegável que Sophie estava bem, mudada e completamente curada. Nem parecia que era uma bulímica! O que poções mágicas não podem fazer...

Foi algo bem memorável pra mim, porém, eu ainda não conseguia me olhar no espelho e me achar bonita. Aquelas sardas...

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Estou tão feliz! – Lina me abraçou de novo, fazendo-me rir. – So, eu nunca tinha te visto assim! Você está tão diferente, mudada, linda!

- Quer dizer que eu era feia? Obrigada, Emelina – xinguei, e ela ficou séria. Não resisti e ri a seguir. – É, eu sei que estou diferente, mas a verdade é que vocês não me conheciam direito.

- Como assim? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Essa Sophie McKinnon sempre existiu, mas vocês não chegaram a conhece-la antes. Eu era assim desde que nasci, era até meio marota – eu ri. – Era a peste da minha casa, pode perguntar para Jason. Só quando eu entrei praquela escola trouxa pavorosa eu comecei a me revoltar com a vida, e aquilo me tornou uma pessoa meio melancólica. E foi assim que vim para Hogwarts. Mas eu sempre fui cheia de humor, e tudo isso voltou com essa minha recuperação. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu!

- Eu que o diga! – Lina bradou, contente. – Você está ótima!

- Até ganhou um tanto de olhares de alguns garotos da Corvinal – Dorcas assentiu.

- Quem sabe dessa vez eu não arranja um namorado, finalmente? – falei, e Lina riu.

- Quer que eu fale pra Benn te apresentar algum amigo?

- Fala sério, Lina. Sophie é garota disso? – Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Claro que sou – falei, para a surpresa delas. – Se forem bonitos e legais, porque não apresentar?

Lina e Dorcas trocaram um longo olhar assustado, enquanto eu ria.

- O que vocês acham de ir pra biblioteca estudar um pouco? – sugeri.

- Vai dizer que essa Sophie também gosta de estudar? – Dorcas perguntou incrédula.

- Claro que não, quem gosta? – bufei. – Mas eu sei que estou péssima em Feitiços, por isso se eu quiser ir bem nos benditos NIEM's, tenho que estudar, não é?

- É assim que se fala! – Emelina falou animada.

Por fim só eu e ela fomos para biblioteca. Dorcas preferiu ir para o Salão Comunal para ler as cartas de seus leitores. Eu e Lina ríamos pelo corredor, falando de qualquer bobeira, quando avistamos Alice e Sean correrem à nosso encontro, um ar preocupado.

- So, você está bem? – eles falaram cautelosos. – Por favor, apenas ignore.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – franzi a testa.

- Ela não sabe – Alice disse para Sean. – So, é que... Bem. Espalharam cartazes seus.

Emelina ofegou, e Sean me olhou com cuidado.

- O que escreveram? – perguntei, interessada.

Alice e Sean simplesmente me levaram a um corredor que dava acesso ao banheiro dos monitores. Lá, milhares de cartazes com meu rosto acompanhavam o título "SOPHIE MCKINNON – A VARA-PAU". Olhei para aquilo completamente chocada. Emelina e Alice me consolaram rapidamente.

- So, eles são uns idiotas... – Alice falou baixinho.

- E todo mundo está passando por isso também – Emelina acrescentou.

Elas ficaram um bom tempo me fitando, esperando que lágrimas descessem, mas eu simplesmente gargalhei, alto o bastante para ecoar pelo corredor. Os três trocaram olhares chocados enquanto eu me dobrava de rir, e foi assim por muito tempo, até eu acariciar minha barriga e falar.

- Sinceramente, vocês acham que estou ligando pra isso?

- Você não está triste por terem escrito isso sobre você? – Sean perguntou surpreso.

- Caramba, não! – exclamei. – Isso é tão bobo que merecia um prêmio.

- So...

- Eu não sou mais a antiga Sophie, lembra Lina? Aquela que ficava se deprimindo por coisas idiotas, isso não existe mais – lembrei. – E daí se escreveram que sou uma vara-pau? Eu sou magra mesmo, e daí? Pelo menos agora minha saúde estará intacta, e isso ninguém pode contestar.

Bom, eles ficaram um bom tempo me olhando sem acreditar, e eu simplesmente ri e acabei por seguir sozinha para a biblioteca. Acho que eles estão lá petrificados até agora. Enfim, estudei um pouco Feitiços, li alguns tópicos importantes de alguns livros e pronto. Eu merecia um descanso, afinal. Devolvi o livro e saí em direção ao Salão Principal. Estava na hora da janta, e eu precisava comer.

E, no caminho, encontrei Sirius Black. Estava na cara que tinha sido por acaso, porque ele ficou realmente surpreso.

- Oi – falou, sério, me olhando com cautela. Agora todo mundo vai ficar me olhando como se eu repentinamente enfiaria o dedo na garganta e vomitasse? Por Merlim!

- Oi, Sirius – sorri pra ele, e ele se assustou ainda mais. – Como vai?

- Bem – ele respondeu rapidamente, me olhando desconfiado. – E você?

- Estou ótima – falei animada. – Está indo jantar também?

- Não, não, na verdade... – ele murmurou. – Er... Caroline...

- Fala sério, você ama me irritar né? – balancei a cabeça, rindo. – Mas tudo bem, pode me chamar de Caroline. Eu tinha uma tia que se chamava América Joana, e ela odiava. Tinha gente que a chamava de América, e outras que chamavam de Joana. É claro que ela ficou irritada, mas acabou se acostumando. Então nada mais justo do que eu me acostumar com Caroline, que cá entre nós, nem chega perto de América.

Ele não fez outro comentário, apenas pigarreou e me olhou profundamente.

- Você não... Está brava comigo? – ele perguntou com cuidado. – Quero dizer, eu te fiz passar por tanta coisa...

- Ah, isso me lembra que devo te pedir desculpas – suspirei. – Eu estava meio revoltada naquele dia que gritei com você, sabe, não foi justo.

- Desculpas? Mas fui eu que errei com você! – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Não foi totalmente. Afinal, enquanto você me beijava eu não te ouvia dizer "Depois disso, quero que você vá e vomite" – instei. – Sabe, o que você fez não é legal, mas não foi isso que me impulsionou a ficar bulímica, francamente!

Ele não soube o que responder, por isso fiquei ali, o encarando até ele dizer alguma coisa.

- Er... Tá – disse enfim.

- Eu não sou mais aquela Sophie, Sirius - eu disse suavemente. – Não quero mais brigar a toa, agir feito uma garotinha completamente irresponsável que não está nem aí para seus atos, não quero. Quero só me focar no futuro e aproveitar o máximo meu último ano de escola. E como isso será possível se eu continuar a brigar com você ou ficar vomitando por aí?

Ele sorriu.

- É, tem razão.

- Bom, agora tenho que ir – consultei o relógio. – Tenho que seguir minha lista de alimentação. Acho que Lily também recebeu uma, acho que vou passar acompanhar ela nisso.

- É, está certa – ele disse simplesmente, coçando a cabeça, sem jeito. Nunca vi Sirius Black dando apenas respostas curtas.

- Até mais – passei por ele, batendo em seu ombro. – Ah, e Sirius?

- Sim? – ele perguntou, ainda sem graça.

- Da próxima vez que me beijar a força, juro que vou dar um chute bem dado direto nas suas partes íntimas, ok? – falei com um sorriso, e ele riu, assentindo.

Só espero que ele lembre-se disso. Sabe, eu realmente gosto de cumprir meus juramentos...

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

- Ela agiu com uma naturalidade que vocês não acreditariam! – Alice contava, abraçada a mim, enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de música. – Simplesmente riu do acontecimento e nem ligou! Praticamente todo mundo ficou irritadíssimo com esses cartazes, e ela, justo ela, nem ligou!

- Isso é ótimo! – Lily exclamou a altura que já tínhamos entrado na sala. Os outros já estavam lá, assim como Moreau. Todos pareciam irritados, o que mostrava apenas uma coisa: mais um cartaz.

- Fui a vítima – Remo anunciou, enquanto todos ainda suspiravam indignados. – "Remo Lupin – O moribundo". Ainda bem que não citaram nada sobre a licantropia.

- Que retardados! – Lily comentou. – Não restam dúvidas que é Stanley. Ela sabe, como todo professor, que seu segredo não pode ser espalhado por aí. Se ela desse qualquer dica, já a encrencaria com Dumbledore.

- Exato Lily, exato – Moreau disse. – Já tentei persuadir Stanley a confessar, mas não resolveu.

- Aquela mulher é uma víbora! – Sophie xingou. – Se ela foi capaz de jogar aquela gosma na gente na competição, pode muito bem ser responsável por esses cartazes!

- Mas não vamos impedir que isso atrapalhe nosso trabalho, certo? – Moreau disse. – Brad, manda ver.

Mais aquecimento de voz. Pelo menos, no final da aula, Moreau nos prometeu que na próxima aula finalmente nos contaria o que íamos fazer na competição. Estava sendo injusto esconder isso de nós, como Alice mesmo constatou.

Nós dois caminhávamos direto para o jantar abraçados novamente, Alice reclamando de Stanley, quando fomos abordados por James.

- Ei casal – ele sorriu. – Tem um minuto ou andam precisando se agarrar por aí?

- Haha, muito engraçado James – ri com sarcasmo.

- O que foi? – Alice sorriu.

- Preciso de um favor de vocês. Aliás, de todos vocês do coral – ele pediu, ansioso. – É importante. E é sobre Lily.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Mas cadê Maria? Cadê Alice? Cadê Sophie, Emelina, Sean? ONDE TODOS FORAM? Estou aqui no dormitório, sendo obrigada a ouvir Louise e Beth fofocarem, e nenhuma delas tem ideia da onde todas foram. CADÊ TODO MUNDO? Desci para a Sala Comunal e não vi nenhuma delas, então decidi espera-las no dormitório mesmo, supondo que todas estavam comendo no Salão Principal, estudando da biblioteca, não sei. MAS CADÊ TODAS?

Eu já estava ficando desesperada com esse sumiço, de verdade. E já se passavam das dez! Onde estavam aquelas traíras?

Então ouvi um batido na janela. E bateu de novo e de novo, atraindo a atenção de Louise e Beth também. Corri até lá e abri para ver o que era. E era um coruja. Destinada a mim. Estranho.

Peguei a carta da coruja, que logo voou de volta pra fora. Abri a carta e li.

_Desça para a sala comunal._

Estão brincando com minha cara, não estão? Quero dizer, eu estava lá até agora e agora me pedem para descer! E quem mandou, cadê o bendito do remetente que conseguiu me tirar do tédio? E se for um assassino querendo que eu desça para ele me matar? Bem improvável, mas... Eu até desconfiaria que podia ser uma festa surpresa, mas não é meu aniversário, que eu me lembre...

Então apenas desci, deixando Beth e Louise sozinhas na curiosidade. Quando cheguei lá apenas avistei o nada, não tinha ninguém praticamente. Apenas alguns sentados no canto, conversando baixinho. Ah, e tinha James também... JAMES!

- Pelo visto recebeu minha carta – ele sorriu com ar de mistério, um sorriso torto.

- O que estão aprontando? – perguntei de mãos na cintura, olhando-o desconfiada.

- Bom, você vai descobrir se me acompanhar – ele me deu o braço.

- Acompanhar a onde? Nessas horas? Está louco? – perguntei.

- Lílian Evans, deixe de drama e apenas me acompanhe – ele suspirou. – Não temos muito tempo, e a não ser que você queira que eu te arraste até...

- Até onde? – insisti.

- Dá pra parar de perguntar e me acompanhar? – ele parecia impaciente, ainda estendendo seu braço.

- Está tarde, e não podemos andar por aí nessas horas.

- Você é monitora, e você pode.

- Mas você não!

- Eu sou um maroto, e consigo muito bem isso – ele riu, imodesto. – Vem logo!

- Argh, tá bom! – falei, apenas por extrema curiosidade. Queria saber o que todos estavam aprontando, já que decidiram sumir juntos. Aceitei seu braço, relutante e meio corada, e assim saímos pra fora do retrato.

- Aonde estão indo? – a Mulher Gorda perguntou.

- Também queria saber – suspirei com sinceridade, e James riu.

Durante todo o percurso eu o enchia de perguntas, e ele não respondia nenhuma, apenas ria. Sério, isso estava me irritando profundamente. Só depois de algum tempo andando, reconheci o caminho que estávamos fazendo.

- O que tem na sala de música, James? – perguntei, parando de súbito.

- Agora que já está aqui é só continuar – ele disse, e então praticamente me arrastou até lá. Droga, o que estava acontecendo? Odiava isso.

Quando chegamos à sala, apenas a avistei vazia, exceto pelos músicos. Até os músicos estavam envolvidos nisso? James me fez sentar numa única cadeira no centro, sorrindo marotamente.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei pela milésima vez, esperando ser respondida.

- Está na hora de você parar de se achar feia, Lily – ele me olhou severamente. – E vamos ver se com isso você entende isso.

- Isso o quê? James, o que está haveeendo? – perguntei com birra, mas ele apenas tinha ido até a porta e fez um gesto.

Nisso, os músicos começaram a tocar, e vozes a cantar, vozes de Maria, Alice, Franco, Jason, Sophie, Sean, Sirius, Remo, John e Emelina. Todos eles ali, cantando, entrando na sala com um sorriso abertíssimo.

E depois, James começou a cantar. Ele chegou tão perto que prendi a respiração.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

James, enquanto cantava, acariciava meus cabelos, dançando ao meu redor enquanto eu me encolhia e corava ali, no meio da sala.

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

E todos dançavam e cantavam ao fundo, Maria e Alice rindo de mim. Que amigas são essas? O que era aquilo? Por que James estava fazendo aquilo comigo?

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Céus, eu estava corando demais. E não conseguia parar de sorrir pra James por mais que eu tentasse! Ele era lindo, Merlim do céu! Eu não estava me controlando! Socorro!

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Nesse momento ele me puxou pra dançar, e foi aí que quase derreti. Merlim, ele era um deus! Enquanto dançávamos, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos dele enquanto ele cantava... O que me levou a olhar seus lábios lindos, com aquele sorriso perfeito...! Quase minhas mãos foram sozinhas para seus cabelos, mas me controlei muito. Foi a melhor sensação do mundo sabe... Dançar com ele. E aquela música linda? Juro que se ele deixar eu vou morar na casa dele.

Ai.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

- _Yeah! _– ele finalizou com o rosto bem próximo ao meu, enquanto eu estava ali, esquecendo de respirar e de agir, enquanto todos batiam palmas e riam no fundo.

Fiquei tanto tempo ali olhando pra ele, para aqueles olhos que tanto me cativavam por trás dos óculos, aquele sorriso... E acabei nem percebendo que todos tinham sumido. CADÊ TODOS? CADÊ OS MÚSICOS? CADÊ TODO MUNDO?

Pigarreei tão sem graça que quase me engasguei. Me afastei depressa, sem graça e corada. Eu sou tão TÃO idiota!

- Er... Obrigada por isso, James – falei baixinho, ainda tentando me recuperar de tudo. – Foi... Fofo.

Fofo? Lily, se mata!

- Aprendeu agora? – ele perguntou, me olhando com um sorriso enorme. – Ou ainda se acha feia e gorda?

Suspirei longamente.

- Ainda me acho gorda e feia – respondi.

Ele não respondeu. Ficou me encarando, sério. Merlim, socorro.

- Bom, acho que não vou conviver com você enquanto se achar feia e gorda – ele levou as mãos ao alto, se afastando. – Não consigo manter amizade com pessoas que menosprezam a si mesmas.

Ele parou de se afastar, esperando que eu respondesse. Enquanto isso eu continuava a processar o que ele disse.

Então eu entendi.

Ele não... Ele não queria mais ser meu amigo! – Se é que ainda éramos.

Entrei em desespero.

E sabe o que acontece quando eu entro em desespero?

Falo merda.

Muita merda.

E isso não dá certo.

Porque eu sou uma idiota.

- Você mesmo disse que me amava! – soltei, corando, enquanto ele continuava se afastar; com isso, ele parou. – Quero dizer... Eu entendi que... Você me amava.

James riu.

- Eu amo!

- Então por que não fica comigo? – falei torcendo as mãos. LILY EVANS, CALE SUA BOCA IMEDIATAMENTE!

James me olhou profundamente, como se tirasse um raio-X de mim.

- Porque você nunca pediu – murmurou. Eu não falei mais nada, simplesmente nada. Nem ele. Mas ele continuou a se afastar com aquele olhar dele que quase me fez chorar.

Mas espere.

Ele acabou de dizer que...

Se eu quiser ficar com ele, se eu pedir...

Ele vai ficar comigo.

DROGA, POR QUE EU ESTAVA TÃO LERDA?

E quanto consegui perceber isso, ele já tinha ido embora.

Lílian Evans, se mata.

- JAMES, JAMES, JAMES! – gritei, correndo a todos pulmões, quando o vi no fim do corredor. Ele se virou, surpreso. – JAMES!

Quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais eu via seu rosto quase sorrindo. Ele continuou parado, apenas me observando correr feito uma louca desvairada. E quando me aproximei o suficiente dele, quando finalmente fiquei perto dele, simplesmente pulei em seu pescoço, envolvendo-o num beijo.

E QUE BEIJO! Merlim, fui até Marte e voltei. Beijar James era a melhor sensação do mundo! E quando ele retribuía então? Nossa, é pra morrer. E foi ali no corredor que realizei meu desejo íntimo: passei a mão no cabelo dele. E eu estava certa, era macio. Muito macio.

Ficamos nos beijando por eternidades, agarradinhos e felizes. Merlim, que coisa boa. Que beijo bom. Que menino perfeito! Vou casar com ele.

Chega, Lily.

Quando nos separamos, estávamos até ofegantes, com nariz e boca vermelhos. James foi abrindo um sorriso aos poucos, um sorriso bobo e meio bêbado.

- Uau – disse depois de um tempo, e eu ri, corada. – Lily...

- Eu sei – comentei, ainda abraçada a ele.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você já percebeu que eu sempre corri atrás de você... Mas no final era sempre você que me beijava? – ele comentou. – Em Hogsmeade foi você, na festa, de acordo com Aluado, também foi você, e agora...

- Verdade – franzi a testa, surpresa, voltando a rir.

- Então, pode ser minha vez agora? – ele perguntou, sorrindo, e eu assenti, recebendo seu beijo novamente.

Não quero parar de beijá-lo nunca mais. Eu tinha esquecido o tanto que era bom, Merlim. Aqueles lábios se movimentando calmamente nos meus, aquelas mãos de jogador de quadribol na minha cintura... Mas é claro que eu aproveitava também, não é? Eu ficava em dúvida entre acariciar seu cabelo ou suas costas largas. Mas foi pra isso que o ser humano nasceu com duas mãos.

- Só uma pergunta, Lily – ele disse, meio incomodado, depois daquele longo (e irresistível) beijo. – Você não vai sair correndo dessa vez, não é? Nem pedir para que eu não conte a ninguém.

Corei mais um pouco como costume.

- Não – falei.

- Nem virar a cara pra mim?

- Não.

- Nem deixar de olhar na minha cara, falar comigo?

- Não.

- Promete?

- Prometo – eu ri, beijando-o novamente.

- Sendo assim... – ele começou. – Aí! – ele chamou dois monitores da Lufa-Lufa que passavam. – Está vendo? Eu estou com a Lily!

- James!

- Nada de segredos, Lily – ele me beijou, e depois me puxou para outro corredor. – ESTOU BEIJANDO A LILY, ESTÃO OUVINDO?

- James! – exclamei incrédula.

- Só certificando. ESTOU BEIJANDO A LILY! – ele berrou novamente, enquanto eu queria me afundar em um lago. – Finalmente, finalmente!

E ele correu por aí, pulou, me pegou no colo e girou, pulou mais, correu mais. Eu mereço isso?

E eu mereço ter voltado à sala comunal, cansada de correr por aí com James e ter fugido de Filch, pra receber um "AEEEEEEEEEÊ" gigante de todos aqueles traidores do coral? Eu mereço? Eu mereço ter que ouvi comemorações e danças da vitória de Maria e Alice? Mereço?

Não, não mereço.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

E lá estava eu sentado ao lado de Stanley novamente, esperando o coral da Grifinória se apresentar; eles seriam os primeiros desta vez.

- Quero ver o vexame dessa vez – Stanley provocou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Devo dizer que foi falha sua ideia de enfraquecer meus alunos com aqueles cartazes? Tudo bem, Alice chegou chorando na sala de música por espalharem cartazes escritos "Santinha do Pau Oco" sobre ela. Sabe que isso foi muito errado de sua parte, Stanley – respondi. – Mas foi uma forma de nos fortalecer no final, obrigado.

- Você continua achando que fui eu? – ela riu, aquela risada mostrando que estava errada. – Está enganado, meu caro Moreau.

Bufei, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas eu sei que serão derrotados novamente – Stanley suspirou enquanto sorria. – Consigo ver isso sem ao menos eles começar a cantar.

- Veremos – desafiei.

Eu estava confiante. Tudo estava completamente preparado, e todos se desempenhavam muito. Eu não estava com aquela dúvida e aquele receio de que eles possivelmente perderiam. Agora eu tinha certeza do resultado.

_- __Senhoras e senhores, com vocês o coral da casa da Grifinória!_

Poucos aplaudiram. Mas eu tinha certeza que isso mudaria em breve.

As cortinas se abriram e revelaram apenas os músicos no fundo, e o palco vazio exceto por um simples microfone no centro. Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando. E logo Maria entrava, trajando uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa preta para cobrir a melhor ideia que já tivemos.

- Ficaram com preguiça de providenciarem vestidos decentes, Moreau? – Stanley sussurrou, assim como outros ao redor.

- Silêncio, Stanley. Apenas assista – sorri.

Maria já estava ao centro, pronta para cantar ao microfone. Os músicos logo começaram a tocar e Maria, com aquela voz perfeita que tem, começou a cantar.

_Hmmm..._

_Everyday is so wonderful, and suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure from all the pain_

_I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_No no no no… Hmmm…_

E nesse momento os outros membros do coral entravam pelas laterais, garotas de um lado e garotos do outro, posicionando-se atrás de Maria, que continuava a cantar.

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom, _

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the peace is gone_

_Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?_

E nesse outro refrão, todos atrás de Maria começaram a cantar, balançando-se no ritmo. Todos também tinham as mesmas roupas que Maria. Quando olhei para Stanley, esta tinha o rosto tenso.

_You are beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down, oh no, no, no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Alguns começaram a bater palmas, acompanhando o ritmo da música, e pouco depois TODOS começaram a fazer o mesmo. A música era simplesmente perfeita, e ainda mais com a voz de Maria... Acho que ela estava até conseguindo emocionar os jurados, que no começo tinham o nariz torcido, recordações da competição passada.

_No matter what we do (no matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say (no matter what we say)_

_We're the song inside the tune (yeah, oh yeah), full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go (and everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine (sun will always shine)_

_But tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

Maria dava seus gritos enquanto todos cantavam ao fundo, e isso fez com que aos poucos todos se levantassem, ainda batendo palmas. Não tardou para que o auditório inteiro ficasse de pé.

Maria abriu os braços.

_'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Ainda me lembro de Dorcas fazendo um escândalo por eu ter dado um solo a Maria, mas pelo visto eu me arrependeria se não o fizesse. Foi um número lindo, incontestável.

_Oooh, yeay yeay yeay_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down... humm, today_

A música finalizou com o coral no fundo, e os aplausos ensurdecedores dos presentes. Não havia um só que não aplaudia, e pelo visto Grifinória passou outra impressão a todos eles, apagando as competições passadas. Sorri vitorioso para Stanley, que fez um careta.

Ela nem sabia o que ainda estava por vir.

Depois de um longo tempo de aplausos, todos voltaram a se sentar, prontos para o próximo número. Eles ficariam de pé logo, logo.

Sean, Alice e Maria estavam no centro do palco. A música começou com Sean cantando.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, Baby_

A música nem tinha começado e já tinha gente gritando. Nada como escolher uma música preferida do público jovem.

Era a vez de Alice cantar. Depois de ler seu cartaz, ela fez questão de pedir isso.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

E depois Maria:

_'There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are'_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe'_

_'So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say'_

Logo vieram todos, uma dança perfeita, sincronizada animada, que já fez o público ficar de pé em um só ato.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

A dança era completamente animadora, e novamente não tinha um só que não pulava. Tinha até jurado de pé, concluindo que tínhamos votos já garantidos.

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

E então veio a parte que eu esperava; e todos também, mesmo sem saber. Tinham confeccionados camisetas – ideia de Sean – com algo que eles não gostavam de ter nascido **(N/A: Vou postar os escritos em inglês, dá mais impacto rs. Obs: tem coisas novas que eu passei para o inglês. Qualquer coisa... Google Tradutor!)**. Foi uma ideia genial, e agora eu estava completamente curioso pra saber o que cada um tinha posto; era segredo total.

Sean foi o primeiro a tirar a blusa, revelando a camisa branca escrito "LIKE BOYS", depois Maria "AGRESSIVE", Alice "BROWN EYES", Lily "GINGER", James "FOUR EYES"...

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

Sophie "CAROL MONGOL", Sirius "VAINGLORY", Beth "HUNGER", Remo "DON'T DANCE", John "CHINESE", Franco "DON'T SING", Jason "TROUTY MOUTH", Dorcas "BAD ATTITUDE" e Emelina "I'M WITH STOOPID".

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to be brave_

A plateia vibrava a ponto de eu ficar surdos com a gritaria. Lily e os outros arrasavam no palco com a dança, John fazendo seus passos enquanto Sophie pulava animando a plateia.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'cause god makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way_

Eu não tinha nem palavras para explicar o tanto que a plateia estava enlouquecida, e o tanto que os jurados, principalmente Dumbledore, pareciam mais satisfeitos que nunca. E o tanto que Stanley estava com uma cara de que comeu e não gostou.

E a plateia sabia a letra, e cantavam junto.

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

No fim da música foi uma gritaria que só. Pessoas pulavam, gritavam, cantavam. No palco, todos estavam sorridentes e arfantes, enquanto espiavam a camisa um dos outros.

Fizeram, então, a reverência, enquanto a plateia continuava a gritar tanto que era como se nunca iriam conseguir parar.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Sinceramente, alguém sabe que música Lufa-Lufa cantou? Alguém, alguém? Não, ninguém. Acho que nem a plateia prestou atenção, e quem sabe os jurados? Acho que também não. Só sei que chegamos aos bastidores gritando, comemorando e vibrando a já vitória – mesmo que o resultado nem tinha sido anunciado. Moreau entrou e foi engolfado em minutos por nós, aos risos e gritos.

E como ninguém sabia que música Lufa-Lufa cantou – com certeza alguma natalina desconhecida – nem tivemos curiosidade pra assistir. Ficamos na sala cantando Born This Way ainda, conversando sobre as camisas. Tive que explicar o porquê do "Brown Eyes". Caramba, eu não podia ter a ambição de ter olhos claros? Enfim, foi ótimo!

E quando ganhamos então, o que foi óbvio? Foi uma festa geral. Todo mundo comemorou e se abraçou. Foi super fofo Lily pular no pescoço de James enchendo o maroto de beijos enquanto ele a girava, e foi super estranho Maria abraçar Jason, fazendo com que Dorcas a empurrasse pro lado pra fazer o mesmo. Foi até fofo Sophie dar um abraço em Sirius que, por incrível que pareça, ficou todo sem graça. Sirius Black sem graça!

E foi uma festa da plateia e uma festa na Torre da Grifinória que durou o resto do dia. Os cartazes nas paredes finalmente se soltaram, e fizemos questão de recolher um por um e rasga-los. Mas voltando a festa da torre, os marotos tinham providenciado o maior número de caixas de cerveja amanteigada que eu já tinha visto – sem álcool por favor! E foi perfeito, tanto que Emelina até esqueceu do namorado.

Na comemoração todos cantavam ainda "Born This Way" com o acompanhamento de Maria e Sean; a festa estava tão animada quanto comemoração de um jogo de quadribol. No final dela, só se via os casais agarradinhos no sofá, exceto por Emelina, Maria e Remo, que conversavam animadamente a um canto. Jason havia sumido e Dorcas escrevia fervorosamente um rascunho para sua coluna no MMM. Lily estava a um canto com James, rindo de alguma coisa, e Sophie jogava Snap Explosivo com John, enquanto Sirius e Pedro entornavam as cervejas amanteigadas restantes.

Agora, me dê licença. Tenho um namorado fofo pra fazer companhia e terminar a comemoração do melhor número que já fizemos. E a melhor competição que já ganhamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** I've gotta be me

**2-** I Feel Pretty / Unpretty

**3-** Just The Way You Are

**4-** Beautiful

**5-** Born This Way


	18. Um Natal Musical

Demorei mas cheguei!

Desculpinha pela demora, fim de ano é um sufoco!  
>Então, vou postar agora pra vocês, e quanto aos reviews, muitíssimo obrigada *-*<p>

Respondendo:

**Veronica D. M**

Aaai que amor *-* Obrigada por continuar acompanhando, finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo, que ficou bem grandinho, então espero que goste ;*

**A. Charlotte**

****Bem vinda no e obrigada por acompanhar! :D

Demorei um pouco mas enfim tô postando, eu sou lerda, eu sei u_u

Tá aí o capítulo ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Um Natal Musical<strong>

Dorcas POV:

**MacMcMea**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Oitava Edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Feliz Natal!_

_Como é bom estar aqui escrevendo as melhores fofocas para vocês novamente! E agora estamos com um novo design para o jornal em homenagem a melhor época do ano que está próxima: o Natal! E, é claro, ando recebendo os melhores presentes adiantadamente, as cartas de vocês! Muito obrigada novamente pelo carinho!_

_E como o Natal está se aproximando, por que não nos manda alguma carta para nós contando o que espera para essa data? Que presente quer ganhar? Alguma história louca de Natal? Alguma fofoca bombástica? Aceitamos tudo! E eu estarei no aguardo!_

_Então, vamos às fofocas. Primeiramente vamos falar do coral, assunto que ganhou maior destaque nesse castelo até mesmo do que jogos de Quadribol! A última competição foi marcada por uma vitória emocionante do coral da Grifinória, que agora está como coral preferido dos alunos de Hogwarts! Mas é claro, com aquelas músicas que agradou todo o público, além daquela novidade das camisetas, foi o máximo! O que achou do número? Mandem-nos cartas contando o que achou do resultado da competição!_

_É claro, como aqui é um jornal de fofocas, acabei por saber graças aos Marotos – obrigada pela dica, garotos – que de acordo com a votação, Grifinória ganhou por unanimidade! Também, depois daquela lição que as músicas passaram, nada era mais justo. _

_Segundo, o namoro oficial de Pevans! Gente, eu sempre fui contra isso, mas tenho que confessar que eles ficam perfeitos juntos! Isso mesmo, eu, Dorcas Meadowes dizendo isso de Pevans. Mas é Natal, então deixa o espírito tomar conta. Pelo visto, Potter conseguiu conquistar Evans com um lindo e romântico número altas horas na Sala de Música da Grifinória, e esta se entregou completamente ao maroto. No dia seguinte a fofoca já tinha corrido, pois alguns alunos haviam presenciado os dois correndo e gritando por aí – claro, eles tem que chamar a atenção, senão não é Pevans. Tudo se confirmou quando vimos ambos andando de mãos dadas por aí, juntinhos nas refeições e em algumas aulas, sem falar daquelas risadas de apaixonados na biblioteca e nos jardins. Não é lindo? Ok, esse espírito de Natal está me afetando demais... Mas enfim, finalmente! E com o Cantinho do Leitor, vamos ver o que alguns alunos de Hogwarts acham do assunto:_

_Cantinho do Leitor:_

_**- Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente! Torci tanto, e até apostei dez galeões com minha amiga que antes do fim do ano eles ficariam juntos! – L. B.**_

_**- Pevans finalmente aconteceu? Já estava na hora – P. L.**_

_**- Sério? Eu nem fiquei sabendo disso! Preciso me informar mais, e ler mais MMM – A. R.**_

_**- Mas que droga, não gostei da notícia. Eles não ficam bem juntos, como as pessoas podem achar isso? Próxima torcida: Pevans se separar – R. D.**_

_**- Esperando pelo casamento – G. V.**_

_**- Eu estava fazendo ronda de monitoria quando Potter fez questão de beijar Evans na minha frente! Ela estava tão vermelha, mas eu sabia que estava feliz. Antes eu achava que os dois não combinavam, mas depois que eu vi os dois juntinhos mudei de ideia completamente! – L. C.**_

_**- Fiquei tão feliz ao saber! Agora só vou esperar para que McKinnon e Black se entendam! Eu vi os dois se abraçando no palco na competição, e foi como se encaixassem um no outro, não sei – G. P.**_

_**- Fala sério, eles ficam ridículos juntos! Eu tenho certeza que esse namoro não dura nem um mês, logo estarão brigando e gritando por aí, como é de costume – W. S.**_

_E essas foram as principais opiniões dos leitores! Ainda não opinou? Ainda dá tempo! Mande-me corujas contando tudo!_

_E graças ao leitor (a) G.P. me lembrei de um assunto bombástico para publicar aqui no Cantinho da Dorcas! Sophie McKinnon, agora afirmo, estava na ala hospitalar vítima da doença pouco conhecida no mundo trouxa, a Bulimia. Mas a notícia é que ela melhorou, e muito! Está esbanjando alegria por aí, com uma baita reviravolta em seus aspectos tanto físicos quanto psicológicos. Ela já chamou a atenção de vários garotos por onde passa, recuperando todo o peso perdido pela doença. Está completamente diferente e mudada! Isso não é ótimo? E a boa notícia para os rapazes: está solteira! Claro, de acordo com o mesmo leitor, ela não tem nenhum envolvimento com Black, que ainda está pendente com Cox, mas é de conhecimento que eles já se envolveram. Quando perguntei a ela sobre o assunto, ela simplesmente disse, entre risos, que quer um namorado firme, e não passageiro e galinha. Ah, sim! Ela também fez um apelo sobre uma campanha que está tendo no Seminário das Bruxas, contra a Bulimia. Saiu na penúltima edição da revista, depoimentos de garotas e mulheres de várias idades que já passaram por isso. Para quem desconfia de alguém que tenha, viu alguma mudança física e psicológica em alguma pessoa próxima (o exemplo mais comum: alguém muito magra insistindo dizer que está gorda, além de quase não se alimentar), mande-nos o caso que enviaremos para a revista com o nome em sigilo. Qualquer colaboração será importante!_

**Pergunte para Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Mais perguntinhas dos leitores curiosos que eu tenho!_

_**- Sua briga com MacDonald já parou ou estão dando apenas uma trégua? – C. D.**_

_Não sei dizer ao certo, na verdade eu me esqueci do assunto. Coisas (e pessoas) insignificantes saem depressa da minha cabeça._

_**- Acha que tem algum sentimento entre os professores Moreau e Stanley? Todo mundo sabe que eles brigam muito, e será que tem algum romance por trás disso? – K. P.**_

_Esse é um ponto que nunca pensei. Adorei sua sugestão! Eu não sei se existe, eu nunca percebi. Mas sinceramente? Esse negócio de ódio virar amor nunca me convenceu, por isso não sei dizer ao certo. Se há alguma coisa entre eles, receio que não acontecerá até essa competição acabar!_

_**- Onde irá passar o Natal? – Q. F.**_

_Onde todos os alunos irão passar neste ano, por aqui mesmo! (Explicação disso no fim da minha coluna)_

_**- Quando será a próxima competição? Estou ansiosa, eu amo essas competições e minha torcida é Grifinória! – S. M.**_

_Obrigada pela torcida, e a próxima competição será em meados de Janeiro. Provavelmente mais para o fim do mês, porque, afinal, temos que nos preparar bastante!_

_Encerro o Pergunte para Dorcas dessa edição. E sobre a explicação da pergunta de Q. F., se preparem..._

_É com prazer que anuncio para o dia 25, às oito horas da noite, a novidade do castelo: o Baile de Natal! Isso mesmo, Hogwarts terá um baile! (Créditos aos marotos por convencerem o diretor Dumbledore – obrigada professor). Será a melhor coisa do ano, portanto tratem de convidar suas parceiras (garotos convidam garotas, por favor), arrumem vestes de gala e preparem para dançar! Maiores detalhes em alguns cartazes espalhados por aí e no Quadro de Avisos de suas salas comunais. Será no Salão Principal, e apenas maiores do quarto ano poderão participar. Será o máximo! _

_As maiores bombas do baile serão postadas apenas na próxima edição do Jornal, que será em Janeiro. Não fiquem tristes, mas eu sou humana, e preciso aproveitar meu Natal e Ano Novo! Porém não acho necessário esperarem pelas fofocas do baile, já que provavelmente todos ficarão em Hogwarts neste ano por conta desse acontecimento inédito._

_Um muito obrigada pelas cartas e pelo carinho – continuem mandando corujas! Até o ano que vem!_

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes – redatora e coordenadora do jornal._

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Olá leitores! Prontos para mais uma rodada de perguntas? Como gosto de sempre relacionar minhas perguntas aos recentes acontecimentos, nossa pergunta de hoje será a seguinte:_

_**- O que você espera pra esse Natal?**_

_Que Lily aceite meu pedido de casamento – James Potter._

_Que James pare de gracinhas e comece a estudar para os NIEM's – Lily Evans._

_Que Lily pare de estudar um pouco e dê mais atenção ao namorado dela – James Potter._

_Que James consiga entender que não vou dar atenção – e nem beijos – nele se não começar a ser uma pessoa responsável e parar de copiar os exercícios de Remo – Lily Evans._

_Que Lily note que estamos em época de Natal e que é pra ela relaxar – James Potter._

_Que é pra ele deixar Maria escrever sua coluna em paz e começar a fazer uma das redações que McGonagall passou – Lily Evans._

_O que eu espero? Sinceramente? Um namorado, porque a situação está crítica... – Sophie McKinnon._

_Espero paz, amor, união e tudo de bom para mim e para as pessoas que amo! Ah, e muitos doces, doces e mais doces! – Beth Cox._

_Não sei o que eu espero. Geralmente meus Natais não são tão especiais... Mas se for pra pedir, quero um baile inesquecível no dia 25 – Sirius Black._

_O melhor dos melhores pra todo mundo! – Emelina Vance._

_Espero ganhar minha vassoura oficial da minha mãe. Está me devendo desde que nasci – Jason McKinnon._

_Eu vou dizer o que eu espero. Espero que todo mundo enxergue toda a injustiça desse mundo, todo esse preconceito que ronda esse castelo, é isso que eu espero! E espero que os professores veem o quão injustos estão sendo ao censurar menores do quarto ano a ir para o baile, injustiça! – John Khan._

_Espero um Natal recheado de coisas boas para todos! E concordo com Beth: muitos doces – Pedro Pettigrew._

_Espero que Pontas e Almofadinhas aprendam a fazer uma lição completa, espero que Lily pare de ajudar os dois, porque senão continuarão no sétimo ano pra sempre, espero que Lina pare de reclamar da vida e apenas a viva, espero que Sophie continue a contar piadas para Moreau junto com John pra assim ele esquecer de nos mandar aquecer a voz e espero que Rabicho acabe entrando para o coral também – Remo Lupin._

_E assim encerramos o Maria Entrevista de hoje. Algumas pessoas me mandaram corujas me perguntando por que não respondo nas minhas próprias entrevistas. Ok, vou responder essa: Para esse Natal, espero que as pessoas passem a cuidar de suas próprias vidas. Ah, e que parem de tirar conclusões precipitadas de tudo. Ouviu Meadowes?_

_Um grande beijo para vocês, e obrigada por lerem minha coluna! Até o ano que vem!_

_Maria MacDonald – colunista._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Olá a todos! Bom, sei que notaram minha ausência na última edição, por isso, desculpas. Tive muitos assuntos para tratar envolvendo minha irmã – acho que Dorcas já deu todos os detalhes em sua coluna._

_Então vamos ao que importa, o Quadribol!_

_E Grifinória continua na liderança! Com __Jack Carthy__, o "goleiro-mirim", popularmente chamado, Grifinória simplesmente se esqueceu do que é levar gols. O garoto do quinto ano defende os aros com uma excelência de deixar qualquer goleiro profissional boquiaberto. Sem dúvidas, foi o melhor achado que James Potter já fez. Além do artilheiro Potter ser um dos maiores pontuadores, e o batedor Sirius Black continuar com sua ótima facilidade em esquivar balaços, o time está praticamente imbatível._

_Quanto à Corvinal, boas novas aos membros da casa! Na última partida, Corvinal venceu Lufa-Lufa com muito esforço, e, por isso, aumentou um pouco a expectativa dos jogadores. "Estamos confiantes para o próximo jogo, contra a Sonserina. É uma equipe difícil além de estar na vice-liderança. Mas estamos crentes que venceremos dessa vez", diz o capitão do time, Marcus Allen, já recuperado do acidente que o fez se afastar por alguns dias._

_E agora, segue a colocação das casas, desde o início da competição, no ano passado:_

_**1º**__ Grifinória (5 vitórias – 0 derrotas)_

_**2º**__ Sonserina (3 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**3º**__ Lufa-Lufa (2 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**4º**__ Corvinal (1 vitória – 5 derrotas)_

_Ainda temos muitos jogos pela frente, portanto façam suas apostas!_

_A próxima edição de MacMcMea será no ano que vem, por isso desejo um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo a todos! No próximo ano vou abrir minha coluna aqui com uma entrevista exclusiva com o capitão da Grifinória, James Potter! Aguardem!_

_Um abraço a todos._

_Jason McKinnon – colunista._

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Não é bom quando tudo está bem? Não sei, nunca fui muito boa em Adivinhação, mas sinto que esse Natal vai ser um dos melhores que já passei. Ainda faltam alguns dias pro dia 25, e eu já estou ansiosa para o baile, e ainda curiosa pra ver com quem eu vou.

Eu sei, estou sendo idiota dizendo isso. Quero dizer, James tem que me convidar. Se ele não me convidar eu juro que pego minhas trouxas e vou pra casa pra nunca mais voltar.

Enfim, depois da última competição tudo melhorou. Passávamos pelo corredor ouvindo gente ainda cantando Born This Way, além daqueles cumprimentos do tipo "Parabéns, Evans! Arrasaram no número de ontem!" ou "Foi incrível! Vocês mereceram ter ganhado!". A vida é bela, não é?

Maria foi uma das mais gratificadas com o cumprimento. Afinal, ela simplesmente arrasou em seu solo, e a maioria garotas chegavam e diziam que se emocionaram de verdade com o número. Maria ficou tão feliz mas tão feliz que nem ligou para as provocações de Dorcas. E isso é muito.

Porém, de uns dias pra cá, eu percebi que ela andava meio mudada. Sabe, fazia tempo que ela não xingava alguém, ou brigava com Dorcas, ou tirava o sarro de alguma coisa. Parecia que queria ficar mais... "feminina" não é a palavra certa. Talvez "meiga". Acho que os Cartazes da Humilhação afetou a ela muito mais que qualquer um no coral. Alice também percebeu isso.

- Não sei porque ela está ligando tanto. Ela realmente quer comparar "Maria João" com "Santinha do Pau Oco"? – Alice disse irritada. – Já conversou com ela?

- Já. Ela nega tudo, como sempre. Mas eu sei que está tentando mudar.

E estava mesmo. Passou a usar mais maquiagem, isso também percebi. Eu preferia ela como antes, xingando todo mundo. Eu sei, é estranho pensar isso, mas eu tinha acostumado, fazer o quê? Eu só esperava que isso não a afetasse muito, sabe como é.

De resto, estava tudo ótimo. James era lindo e perfeito – confessei. Eu continuava a estudar mais um pouco para os NIEM's aproveitando que por esses dias os professores tinham parado um pouco de nos carregar de tantos deveres. Mas James não achava isso justo, e cobrava de mim um passeio nos jardins.

- Tá frio lá fora, James – respondi.

- Pra isso serve o casaco – ele disse, sorrindo, com certeza se lembrando do casaco que eu havia roubado e não devolvi. Fingi não deixar claro que percebi. – E tem calor humano.

- Engraçadinho você, mas não. Não quero passar o Natal com um baita resfriado.

Sabe, eu esqueci que ele é um maroto. E marotos costumam ser insistentes. Resultado: uma ruiva pendurada no ombro de um garoto moreno e alto, gritando e esperneando, porque o garoto a carregava a força para os jardins. Não foi lá muito agradável, por isso pretendi ficar emburrada enquanto ele me colocava no chão.

- Vai ficar com essa cara de limão azedo? – ele olhou pra mim, rindo.

Não respondi, cruzei os braços tanto pra me aquecer quanto pra contracenar.

- Lily? – ele chegou perto, e eu simplesmente virei o rosto.

- Deixa de ser chata, senão eu vou jogar uma bola de neve em cada sardinha que você tem nesse rosto – ele riu novamente.

- Ah, agora vai caçoar das minhas sardas? – disse irritada.

- Ah, agora a moça falou? – ele abraçou minha cintura. – Estou apenas certificando que você não vai vegetar dentro daquele castelo.

- Lá estava bom! – reclamei. – Aqui tá frio, por que eu ficaria aqui?

- Uma guerra de bola de neve, quem sabe? – ele sugeriu.

- Você tem dezessete anos ou dezessete meses? – questionei, enquanto ele gargalhava.

- Não tem idade certa pra se divertir – ele piscou, então deu as costas. Aproveitei a oportunidade e joguei-lhe uma bola de neve.

Eu não tinha resistido. As costas largas dele pediam por isso. Mas eu acarretei uma guerra de uns vinte minutos. Foi mais ou menos essa duração mesmo, enquanto eu corria com dificuldade pela neve – acredite, correr na neve não é fácil -, fugindo das bombas que ele me jogava. Caramba, ele era artilheiro de quadribol! Como eu podia competir com isso! Eu tentava correr, mas ele me atingia, e eu tentava atingir ele, e assim ficou por muito tempo. Até ele jogar uma bem na minha cara.

James Potter, vai se arrepender por isso.

Enquanto ele gargalhava alto, a ponto de cair no chão, automaticamente meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e eu comecei e fungar.

Quase ri na cara dele quando ele parou de rir, ficando numa séria expressão tensa. Ele correu até a mim.

- Lily? Eu... Eu não sabia que ia te machucar – ele disse, preocupado, segurando meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas entre as mãos. – Você está bem? Me desculpe!

Mas aí estava a vingança. Ele não viu, mas minha mão estava carregada de neve. E o que eu fiz? Joguei dentro de seu casaco! Hahahaha, joguei mesmo! Ele se contorceu enquanto eu ficava de pé e jogava mais e mais bolas de neve nele, rindo, enquanto ele tentava se livrar da neve das vestes.

- Mas Lily, você não...?

- Estava chorando? – gargalhei. – A arte da interpretação, consigo chorar facilmente desde os três. O tanto que usei isso contra Petúnia! – ri mais um pouco. – Remo já a conhece.

- Mas você... – ele ficou de pé num ato, me olhando com um olhar assassino. Oh-oh. Corre Lily.

Eu corri, mas não adiantou. Lá estava ele me pegando e lambuzando meu cabelo de neve, enquanto eu ria, fazendo-o rir também. Fala sério, esse não é o namorado mais fofo do mundo?

Vou casar com ele. Chega Lily.

Depois nos beijamos, e começou a nevar bem na hora. Bem cena de filme mesmo, mas as coisas acontecem. Retomo o que eu tinha dito: esse Natal vai ser um dos melhores que já passei. Porque James estava comigo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Eu pretendia manter em segredo minha mudança. Mas eu esqueci que era amiga de Alice e Lily há muito tempo, por isso elas perceberam e já vieram me perguntar. Eu neguei, é claro.

Eu decidi mudar, porque... Eu não sei bem o porquê. Eu só quero me sentir amada, mas como isso vai acontecer se eu afugento as pessoas de mim? O baile está aí, e eu sei que ninguém vai me convidar, e eu não quero ir sozinha. Quero dizer, Lily está namorando agora, assim como Alice. Das três sou a única solitária, por isso era tão estranho... Elas tinham algo em comum que eu não conseguia me enquadrar, e isso meio que me estimulou minha mudança.

Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma mudar, até parar de brigar com Dorcas se for preciso. Eu tinha que ir com alguém nesse baile, pois isso era importante pra mim.

Depois dos Cartazes da Humilhação, minha vida tinha virado um inferno; pessoas julgavam que eu era lésbica, sendo que isso estava longe de ser verdade. Eu sei, eu nunca namorei e nem saí com alguém nesse colégio. Mas tem outras pessoas que também não... Como Emelina. Mas ela está namorando agora... Alice! Ela nunca saiu com ninguém, mas já pretendeu algumas vezes. No final ela sempre mudava de ideia. Mas agora ela estava com Franco, e ela tinha um motivo para não sair com ninguém. Ela esperava por ele.

E quanto a mim? Por que eu não saio com ninguém? Ninguém me convida, porque ninguém se interessa. Já estou no meu sétimo ano de Hogwarts e o único pingo de sentimentos por um garotos foi por Jason. Eu não gosto dele; não sinto nada quando estou perto dele – desagrado, talvez.

Era difícil as pessoas entenderem o que eu estou passando? Acho que pra isso eu tenho que mudar. E eu tenho que tentar. Eu vou conseguir mostrar que sou uma garota, no final das contas.  
>Eu vou mudar.<p>

E vou com alguém nesse maldito baile.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

_We're on the island of misfit toys_

_Here we don't want to stay_

_We want to travel with Santa Claus _

_In his magic sleigh_

Chegou o Natal! Merlim, eu amo essa época. É tudo tão cheio de cores, de vida, de comida boa – é, especialmente isso. Meus Natais nunca foram lá dos especiais, mas eu sentia que esse seria; novas coisas como o coral apareceram, assim como novos amigos. E já que eu já sou maior de idade, usei isso contra minha mãe para ficar em Hogwarts esse ano, ainda mais por causa do baile. Jason demorou muito, mas conseguiu convencê-la. Humpf, injustiça.

_A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys_

_For millions of girls and for millions of boys_

_When Christmas Day is here_

_The most wonderful day of the year!_

A sala de música ia se enfeitando enquanto cantávamos; alguns optavam pela varinha, e outros faziam manualmente, como eu. Eu gosto de enfeitar, e acho que pra isso não é necessário magia.

Jason e Sean davam conta do recado ao montar o presépio médio que havíamos arranjado de uma sala abandonada. Nunca tinha visto tantos enfeites juntos! Além de tudo, aquela sala era muito estranha. Nunca mais achamos ela…

_A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout,_

_"Wake up, don't you know that_

_it's time to come out!"_

_When Christmas Day is here_

_The most wonderful day of the year!_

John havia puxado Emelina, e juntos dançavam pela sala enquanto terminávamos os enfeites. E enquanto Maria e Dorcas travavam uma longa guerra de purpurina.

_Toys galore_

_Scattered on the floor_

_There's no room for more_

_And it's all because of Santa Claus!_

Eu terminava de arrumar a enorme árvore de natal que tínhamos pego junto a Sirius. Ele me lançava olhares e sorrisos as vezes, e eu retribuía, é claro. Sem ressentimentos, é o que eu penso.

_A scooter for Jimmy, a dolly for Sue_

_The kind that will even say "How do you do?"_

_When Christmas Day is here_

_The most wonderful day of the year._

Lily e Alice cuidavam de enfeitar os instrumentos – mesmo com os músicos usando eles. James e Franco usavam a varinha para levar guirlandas até o teto.

_- How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?_ – Emelina sorriu para Remo.

_- Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!_

_- Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?_ – Sean continuou.

_- We are all misfits!_

_If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
>We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys<br>When Christmas day is here  
>The most wonderful, wonderful<br>Wonderful, wonderful  
>Wonderful day of the year!<em>

Quando a música acabou, a sala estava perfeita. Enfeites pendiam do teto, das paredes, e todas as cadeiras estavam cobertas de festões natalinos, além das guirlandas do teto e na porta, assim como bolas de natal nas estantes. E, é claro, o presépio e a enorme árvore de Natal na entrada, com fadinhas brilhantes e miniaturas de Papai Noel que se mexiam. Estava tudo tão lindo! Ainda mais com a neve caindo sem parar lá fora. Isso sim era Natal.

- Finalmente terminamos! – Beth exclamou.

- Desculpe querida, mas o tempo todo você ficou só comendo – Dorcas cortou.

- Mas eu fiz voz de fundo – Beth insistiu.

- O que importa é que está perfeito! – exclamei, dando uma última conferida na árvore. – Vai ser bom passar o Natal nessa sala com essa decoração.

- Pessoal! – Moreau parou, surpreso, quando vinha entrando na sala. Logo um sorriso enorme foi se abrindo. – Caramba, vocês realmente capricharam!

- Você está falando com o melhor coral do castelo, professor – James disse, rindo. – O que esperar de uma decoração feita por nós?

- É, eu deveria ter pensado nisso – Moreau riu, enquanto nos acomodávamos nas cadeiras enfeitadas. – Bom, tenho duas novidades para vocês.

- Nada de demoras, odiamos ficar na curiosidade – Emelina disse.

- A primeira, é que tenho a honra de dizer a vocês que fomos convidados por Dumbledore para cantar no baile de Natal do dia 25! – Moreau anunciou, enquanto vibrávamos. – É claro, não durante todo o baile, mas o suficiente para terem números suficientes.

- Lufa-Lufa também vai cantar? – Jason perguntou.

- Provavelmente não. Stanley é egoísta quanto a seus alunos e não quis participar – Moreau suspirou com uma careta, enquanto Lily começava com sua lista de xingamentos à professora. – Mas o importante é que vocês estarão lá, e a música será de escolha de vocês.

Mais comentários animados, e Dorcas já dizia o que pretendia cantar no ouvido de Emelina.

- E a segunda novidade! – Moreau continuou. – Eu proponho a vocês uma segunda rodada de duelo garotas _versus_ garotos, agora com temática natalina. Como da outra vez, podem escolher coreografia, decoração, música, vestiário e tudo. O auditório estará livre, e não vai ser preciso mash-up.

- Esse Natal será ótimo! – Lily exclamou para James, enquanto Dorcas juntava a cabeça com Emelina, já pensando em números. John, Franco e Sirius faziam o mesmo.

Ah, não tem como discordar de Lily! Tantas coisas legais para fazer nesse Natal... O coral melhora tudo mesmo. Além do baile, é lógico. Ah sim, e o amigo secreto também. Ideia de Dorcas. Ainda não tínhamos tirado os nomes porque ainda não decidimos se seria apenas entre o coral ou alguém de fora – sinceramente, eu preferia só entre o coral. Com certeza Emelina chamaria Benn, e Dorcas chamaria Geovana e Audrey. Não seria muito agradável.

A única coisa boa que anda tendo é o coral mesmo, nada mais...

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Eu fui o último a ficar na sala de música. Apenas os instrumentistas tinham ficado ali, conversando entre si. Sempre os achei meio alheios. Enfim, eu decidi ficar ali, na posse do piano, para treinar algumas notas mais elevadas. Eu andava meio desafinado, por isso tinha que treinar um pouco.

Bom, eu só não esperava receber uma visita.

- Sua voz está ótima – Benn falou, aparecendo no portal com um sorriso. Me assustei. – E aí cara, como vai?

Corei um pouco e reagi.

- Estou bem – respondi. – Faz tempo que não conversa comigo Benn. Acho que anda ocupado demais namorando Lina.

Ele riu.

- Nem tanto assim – ele disse, se sentando ao meu lado do piano. – Só ando meio ocupado com o coral. Sabe, Stanley é bem rigorosa.

- É uma víbora – comentei.

- Só é exigente – ele deu de ombros. – Mas vamos falar de você.

Esperei, tentando adivinhar o que viria a seguir.

- Na última competição, Sean, bom... – ele mordeu o lábio. – Aquelas camisas...

Entendi imediatamente. Abaixei a cabeça depressa para olhar o piano.

- Jenny não ficou feliz. Na verdade, ela ficou realmente irritada – ele disse. – Quero dizer, eu não tinha certeza quanto a isso, você nunca me contou. Jenny me disse que já tinha desconfiado, e meio que tentava... apagar isso de você.

- Você não prestou atenção na música, Benn? – interrompi irritado. – Eu nasci assim. Como se apaga a característica de uma pessoa? Isso não existe.

- Eu sei. Só estou tentando te contar o que Jenny disse – ele continuou, cauteloso.

- E por que ela não veio falar comigo? – perguntei.

- É como eu disse, ela não ficou feliz – ele suspirou, incomodado. – Ela não aceita isso.

- Pois terá que aceitar, porque eu cansei de negar isso pra ela – respondi. – Durante todo esse tempo ela vem empurrando garotas pra cima de mim, e eu simplesmente detesto isso!

- Você tem certeza, não é? – Benn me olhou fixamente. – Que você é...

- Sim – disse baixo, olhando novamente em outra direção. Benn suspirou novamente.

- Eu te respeito. Isso não importa pra mim, de verdade – a voz dele saiu calma. – Mas, infelizmente, Jenny não acha isso.

- Depois falo com ela – finalizei, e Benn realmente não disse mais nada.

Aos poucos comecei a tocar algumas notas, sem cantar, pensando na conversa. Benn foi o que interrompeu o silêncio.

- Vai ao baile com quem?

- Ainda não sei, não convidei ninguém – falei, pensando por um segundo na possibilidade de ir com Benn. Ideia estúpida. – Pelo visto vou ter que convidar alguma garota, não é?

Benn ficou sem responder novamente. Continuei entretido com o piano, e Benn parecia buscar alguma forma de puxar conversa. Eu não fazia questão disso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Benn se ergueu. Nem me dei ao trabalho de o seguir, esperando que ele fosse embora. Mas ele não foi. Ao invés disso, apenas conversava com os músicos, o que fez com que agora eu levantasse o olhar.

- É Natal, Sean – ele sorriu. – Você nunca cantou comigo antes, então acho que agora é a hora. Lembra daquela música que nossas mães cantavam juntas perto da lareira...

- ... enquanto nossos pais ficavam o tempo todo jogando pôquer – ri, relembrando. – Lembro.

- Que tal cantá-la relembrando os bons tempos? – Benn ergueu as sobrancelhas, e antes que eu respondesse, os músicos apenas começaram a melodia.

Fiquei de pé, enquanto a música começava. Benn fez um sinal para mim. Eu cantava, seguido por ele.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Just listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

Andávamos pela sala, por vezes imitando aqueles movimentos que Katlyn, a mãe de Benn fazia com as mãos. Eu sempre soube imitar corretamente, o que causava crises de riso à Jenny.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ohh, but it's cold outside_

Benn sorria e eu também. Eu nunca havia cantado com ele, e essa foi uma experiência estranha – e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Sabe, em todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, é a primeira vez que cantamos assim, "oficialmente".

_I've got to get home - But baby you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me a coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think my lifelong sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you got pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that old out_

_Ohh, baby it's cold outside_

Nesse momento seguramos as mãos e giramos, fazendo como um flashback da nossa infância, girando pelos jardins da casa dos Schain, enquanto Jenny dormia. No final sempre acabávamos com algum arranhão feio do braço por ter a molecagem de soltar as mãos em alta velocidade. Mas agora tínhamos nos precavido, senão acabaria em vários instrumentos e enfeites de natal quebrados.

Depois tivemos um longo momento de gargalhadas, relembrando tudo aquilo... Eu com meus nove anos, Benn com dez e Jenny com onze, começando a se gabar pra gente mostrando seus livros de Poções. Parecia ontem quando eu e Benn surrupiamos seu livro de Feitiços e colocamos no meio dos galhos de laranjeira do jardim da minha casa... Muitas recordações.

Foi assim o resto do tempo. Benn e eu começamos com as memórias e não parávamos mais. Depois de tudo isso, eu já até havia me esquecido do meu aborrecimento, e estava me sentindo bem melhor, graças a Benn. Afinal, é pra isso que amigos servem.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

O dia tão esperado do baile se aproximava, e por incrível que pareça, eu ainda não havia chamado nenhuma garota. Mas eu não tinha escolhido nenhuma ainda, mesmo que muitas alternativas tinham aparecido. Garotas praticamente se jogavam no meu campo de visão, quase que escrevendo num cartaz enorme "ME CONVIDA PRO BAILE, SIRIUS". Porém eu não tinha decidido, e a única opção concreta em minha mente é chamar Beth. Pelo que eu soube, ela não tinha nenhuma companhia ainda, talvez esperando por mim.

Esse negócio de baile sempre foi um desespero; todo mundo fica desesperado por achar um par, ou ser chamado. Tem gente até fazendo propaganda! No último jogo da Corvinal contra Sonserina (Sonserina ganhou, pro meu desagrado), o tempo todo a narração no megafone era interrompida por garotas desesperadas do quinto ano suplicando por serem convidadas por alguém – algumas até ofereciam quantia em galeões! Foi necessário a Professora McGonagall ficar do lado de Sam Weasel o tempo todo para impedir que mais ataques de garotas solteiras viessem a acontecer.

É, era uma guerra. Um desespero. E até agora eram poucos o que já tinham par confirmado. Nem os namorados (lê-se Pontas e Lily, Emelina e Chapman) pareciam ter convidado ainda, talvez somente Alice e Franco! Era, sem dúvidas, uma luta desesperada.

Agora estávamos na sala de música, em outra reunião de coral, ouvindo Lily cantar uma música de Natal. Pelo visto ela tinha apostado com Pontas quem comia mais pedaços de torta de abóbora, e Lily se rendeu no décimo segundo pedaço, enquanto Pontas já estava no décimo quinto. Eu sabia que isso foi injusto, pois sempre fazíamos essa competição e passávamos do vigésimo pedaço. Pra ele seria moleza. Pena que não cheguei a ver essa competição, tenho certeza que Lily se sentia culpada por comer tanto, aquela ruiva...

Aposta perdida tinha que cantar uma música de Natal romântica pro outro, e Lily cumpria. Mas não parecia que estava desconfortável, ao contrário. Sua expressão estava toda satisfeita enquanto cantava.

_Greeting cards have all been sent_

_The Christmas rush is through_

_But I still have one wish to make_

_A special one for you_

Moreau aprovava, enquanto eu entendia a satisfação da Lily. Não era exatamente uma canção romântica, não é? Mas Pontas sorria mesmo assim, feito um bobo apaixonado. Céus.

_A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas darling_

_We're apart that's true_

_But I can dream and in my dreams_

_I'm Christmas-ing with you_

_Holidays are joyful_

_There's always something new_

_But every day's a holiday_

_When I'm near to you_

_The lights on my tree_

_I wish you could see_

_I wish it every day_

_Logs on the fire_

_Fill me with desire_

_To see you and to say_

Até que era uma música bonita, e Lily cantava bem, então já viu... Olhava sempre para Pontas, sorrindo, enquanto ele piscava. Esse redemoinho de casais as vezes dá certa vertigem.

Nessas alturas, algumas garotas faziam vozes de fundo, dando aquele toque a mais na música.

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_

_Happy New Year, too_

_I've just one wish_

_On this Christmas Eve_

_I wish I were with you_

Lily continuava a cantar enquanto todos assistiam aos sorrisos. Pronto, mais apaixonados! Quero dizer, menos eu. Olhei inevitavelmente para Sophie – isso estava ocorrendo com mais frequencia do que eu realmente queria –, e ela também sorria, aprovando. Por um momento insano pensei em convidá-la para o baile... Ninguém havia a convidado, pelo que eu saiba.

_Logs on the fire_

_Fill me with desire_

_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_

_Happy New Year, too_

_I've just one wish_

_On this Christmas Eve_

_I wish I were with you_

_I wish I were with you_

E finalizando, as garotas cantaram junto a Lily.

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas, darling_

Palmas se seguiram, enquanto Lily corria para Pontas. Eu nem prestei atenção. Estava absorto demais em pensamentos, pensando em que garota eu levaria para esse baile. Eu até iria sozinho para aproveitar, mas garotas estarão com seus acompanhantes, e será impossível fazer isso. É, não estava fácil.

Olhei para Sophie novamente. Ela ria sem parar de alguma coisa com Jason e John. Suspirei.

Nunca pensei que escolher a garota certa para esse baile custaria tanto esforço.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Franco tinha me chamado para ir ao baile! Merlim, foi tão romântico! Ele me levou até a Torre de Astronomia, no horário do jantar. Estava bem frio, e ele me abraçou bem forte para me aquecer. A vista era linda dali. Dava pra ver todo o chão branco ao redor do castelo. E foi lá que Franco me convidou. Por um momento até achei que ele me pediria em casamento – congelei -, mas era isso. Aceitei com todo prazer, é claro! Aliás, quem resiste a um namorado lindo e fofo desses?

Enfim, faltava nem uma semana para o baile, e eu já comecei a encomendar os vestidos das meninas – coitada da minha mãe, vai ter trabalho. E alguma delas espalhou por aí os dons costureiros da minha mãe, e não tive mais paz. Garotas me abordavam toda hora! Quase peguei um microfone pra anunciar pro castelo inteiro que eu só fazia para as meninas do coral, e ninguém mais. Egoísta? Não, só poupando trabalho pra minha mãe, que não tinha muito tempo. Aliás, eram sete modelos diferentes, até mesmo para as garotas que não tinham par ainda (as desesperadas: Maria, Dorcas e Sophie).

No coral, havia já chegado o dia da nossa apresentação – Dorcas ganhou o cara e coroa contra Remo. Tínhamos escolhido uma música bem calma, mas o que mais chamaria a atenção seria a preparação. Dessa vez poupamos o trabalho da minha mãe, e confeccionamos nós mesmas os vestidos, que nem eram tão difíceis assim. Era uma espécie de fantasia anjo-fada, com algumas fitas penduradas e sapatilhas. Bem simples mesmo. O cenário foi feito por magia – foi preciso, fazer o quê? -, usando neblinas e alguns efeitos brilhantes. No final estava bem legal.

Maria foi a primeira a cantar, adentrando o palco.

_God rest ye merry, gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember, Christ, our Saviour_

_Was born on Christmas day_

_To save us all from Satan's power_

_When we were gone astray_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

Entrávamos com fitas nas mãos, as rodopiando no ar, enquanto outras enchiam o ar de mais brilhos. Até que estava legal – mesmo que a maioria das ideias tinham saído de Dorcas.

Foi minha vez de cantar, e depois Sophie, com sua linda voz suave.

_From God our Heavenly Father_

_A blessed Angel came;_

_And unto certain Shepherds_

_Brought tidings of the same:_

_How that in Bethlehem was born_

_The Son of God by Name._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

As garotas caprichavam em alguns passos de balé, enquanto do teto Dorcas descia – isso mesmo, do teto – numa espécie de balanço. Garota louca – mas saiu legal. Certo, certo. Estou com inveja porque sua ideia foi boa. Ela andava meio inspirada – queria, provavelmente, chamar a atenção de Jason, e, assim, fazer com que ele a convidasse para o baile. E foi por isso também que ela caprichou na sua vez de cantar.

_"Fear not," said the Angel,_

_"Let nothing you affright,_

_This day is born a Saviour_

_Of pure or Virgin bright,_

_To free all those who trust in Him_

_From Satan's power and might."_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

E depois foi Lily, fazendo seus indescritíveis passos de balé. Ela não havia mentido quando disse que teve algumas aulas quando pequena. Ela foi até o centro do palco, chamando a atenção ainda mais com aqueles longos cabelos ruivos.

_Now to the Lord sing praises,_

_All you within this place,_

_And with true love and brotherhood_

_Each other now embrace;_

_This holy tide of Christmas_

_All other doth deface._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

E no final fizemos um coral, com destaque na voz de Lily. Não via a hora desse número acabar, essa roupa pinica...

_And joy! (Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy!)_

_And joy! (Tidings of comfort and joy!)_

_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy_

Os meninos ficaram de pé para aplaudir, sentados num lugar afastado do auditório. Franco sorria abertamente pra mim, e eu retribuí, satisfeita. Fomos ótimas, confesso. E eu havia subestimado Dorcas. Ela é boa quando quer, afinal, foi uma surpresa ela ter "permitido" outras vozes na música. Provavelmente escolheria um solo para ela.

Antes que Moreau dissesse alguma coisa, outra voz alta ecoou no auditório.

- Francamente, de novo com isso? – Stanley reclamou, e eu pude ouvir nitidamente o suspiro de Moreau. – Quando vocês vão levar essa competição a sério?

- A próxima competição está longe, Stanley – Moreau respondeu, seco.

- Poderiam estar treinando, já que são um fracasso em relação a coreografias.

- Fazendo esses números é uma forma de treinamento – Sophie instou.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, varetinha – Stanley a ignorou, ainda olhando irritada para Moreau. – Quando vai entender que já está passando dos limites fazendo esses duelos bestas dentro de seu coral?

- Primeiro de tudo, espero respeito para com os meus alunos – Moreau falou, sério. – E segundo, eu faço o que eu quiser com meu coral, e já chega de querer mandar, Stanley. Você tem o seu coral, eu tenho o meu. E nada o que acontece aqui é do seu interesse.

- Músicas de Natal e disputas garotos contra garotas, sinceramente? – ela bufou. – Na minha opinião, essa é a coisa mais patética do mundo!

- Acontece que ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua mocreia oxigenada – Sophie soltou, no que Stanley a fuzilou com o olhar. Sophie não se alterou.

Stanley olhou para cada um de nós, mas por fim deu as costas e foi embora. Nós meninas saudamos Sophie, que tinha começado a rir logo que Stanley sumiu de vista. Depois disso nos juntamos aos garotos, caminhando para a sala de música xingando a professora. Logo me juntei a Franco, observando Lily envolver James com o fita que usara no número. Esse casal não é formidável?

Formidável também seria o casal McBlack. Sabe, Sophie e Sirius. Eu percebi sim que durante todo o número Sirius só olhava pra ela. Sou perceptiva nessas coisas, e eu nunca deixaria aquilo passar. Nunquinha.

Já que Lily e James já se acertaram – depois de anos e mais anos, com a graça de Merlim... Próxima torcida: McBlack!

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Meninas, meninas, meninas, meninas! – Lina chegou gritando à mesa do café. – Adivinhem!

- MacDonald morreu? – falei.

- Me achou um par pro baile?

- MacDonald caiu da Torre de Astronomia?

- Você-Sabe-Quem foi preso?

- Não, nada disso – Emelina franziu a testa, se sentando.

- Então não quero ouvir – falei, bebericando meu suco. Ouvi Emelina suspirar.

- O que foi? – Sophie perguntou.

- Benn me chamou para o baile! – Emelina exclamou, contente, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Sophie vibrou junto dela.

- Ah, isso era óbvio! – ela disse. – Quero dizer, vocês namoram! É mais que dever vocês irem juntos!

- Mesmo assim. Ele estava demorando para me chamar, fiquei com medo – ela deu de ombros. – Estou ansiosa agora! Será que a mãe de Alice já terminou os vestidos?

- Emelina, já notou o tanto que está sendo egoísta? – falei, irritada. – Chega aqui, se gabando que já tem um par pro baile, que é seu namorado tão perfeito como diz... Nem pra perguntar se a gente já tem par, ou então pedir para Chapman arranjar algum amigo pra gente, nada!

Emelina se assustou, então fez uma expressão culpada.

- Ah... Desculpa gente – ela mordeu o lábio. – É que eu fiquei tão animada que...

- Tudo bem, Lina – Sophie me olhou repreensiva. – Nós entendemos que você estava animada demais e nem percebeu, mas... Por um lado Dorcas tem razão. Foi uma boa ideia dela! Aliás, mais uma boa ideia dela...

- Mas é claro – sorri, convencida.

- É, porque não arranja algum amigo de Benn pra gente? – Sophie pediu. – Sabe, estamos realmente desesperadas, e até agora nada apareceu.

- Eu poderia facilmente publicar no MMM, mas ele está de férias – suspirei. – E mesmo assim. Deixaria na cara que eu estou desesperada.

- Mas você está desesperada! – Sophie riu.

- Mas o mundo inteiro não precisa saber – falei em tom de obviedade.

- Eu posso falar com Benn – Emelina sorriu. – Se bem que os lufanos estão bem competitivos, o coral traz fama sabe...

- Traz? Pois pra nós não trouxe! – Sophie exclamou indignada.

- Quer saber – falei, olhando diretamente para um garoto de cabelo loiro escuro entrando no Salão. – Dane-se se garotos tem que convidar garotas! Acho que se eu não tomar uma atitude, nenhum garoto vai tomar...

- O que pensa em fazer? – Sophie me perguntou quando me pus de pé, olhando para o ponto da onde eu não tirava os olhos. – Ah, não...

- Ah, sim. Já passou da hora de eu saber o que passa na cabeça do seu irmão – falei, e já comecei a caminhar em sua direção.

Jason viu eu andar diretamente até ele, e olhou rapidamente para o teto.

- O que você quer agora Dorc...

- Jason McKinnon, quer ir ao Baile de Natal comigo? – perguntei de supetão, e ele arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?

- Eu não vou repetir. Está surdo ou o quê? – suspirei com impaciência.

- Não.

- Você não está surdo ou você não quer ir ao baile? – instei.

- Os dois – ele sorriu fraco, então caminhou em outra direção. O acompanhei.

- Então com quem você vai? – perguntei interessada.

- Acho que você só vai saber no dia – ele falou, enigmático. – Isso é se você for. Acho que garotas como você não comparecem a bailes sem um parceiro.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Jason McKinnon? – perguntei furiosa, e ele levou as mãos ao ar.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade, Dorcas. Você não vai sossegar enquanto achar alguém, não é? – ele me olhou de lado. – Sendo assim, boa sorte.

Eu parei de segui-lo, apenas acompanhando aquele pedaço de mau caminho andar pela multidão.

Ai, Jason McKinnon. Por que você tem que ser tão irresistivelmente lindo e um chato de galocha ao mesmo tempo?

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

_Haul Out the Holly_

_Put up the tree before my spirit falls again_

_Fill up the stocking_

_I may be rushing things_

_but deck the halls again now_

Apresentávamos esse número a Moreau na sala de música, rodeando Brad no piano. Maria cantava com nossas vozes as vozes de fundo; era legal, e foi Maria que tinha escolhido. De início, eu tinha pensado que ela tinha feito isso pra rebater Dorcas, mas agora... Eu tinha certeza.

_For we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute_

_Candles in the window_

_Carols at the spinet_

_Yes, we need a little Christmas_

_right this very minute_

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry_

_But santa, dear, we're in a hurry_

Tudo se deve ao boato de que Dorcas tinha convidado Jason para o baile. Maria não gostou muito – mesmo que negasse seu incômodo –, e continuou a nos ignorar. Mas eu e Alice a conhecemos o suficiente para entender tudo. Quero dizer, eu já aprendi a lição que não adianta negar seus sentimentos. Isso me fez sorrir para James.

_Climb down the chimney_

_Turn on the brightest string of lights I've ever seen_

_Slice up the fruitcake_

_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

Moreau sorria de um canto mais afastado, ainda mais com a dança animada de John. Dorcas se recusava a cantar, e apenas assistia também. E lá vamos nós outra vez...

_For I've grown a little leaner_

_Grown a little colder_

_Grown a little sadder_

_Grown a little older_

_And I need a little angel_

_Sitting on my shoulder_

_I need a little Christmas now_

Então Sean também cantou. Maria tinha pedido uma dica de música natalina para ele, portanto nada era mais justo. Ele parecia meio desanimado apesar de tudo, o que eu perguntaria depois.

_So climb down the chimney_

_It's been a long time since thought were every_

_Slice up the fruitcake_

_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough_

A música tinha ficado legal, no final das contas. Nem tínhamos planejado, por isso acompanhávamos a letra da música. Maria havia nos pego de surpresa, mas com aquela expressão no rosto dela, quem negaria cantar? Só mesmo Dorcas. Se bem que eu acho que essa era a intenção de Maria...

_For we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute_

_Candles in the window_

_Carols at the spinet_

_And we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute_

_We need a little Christmas now_

_We need a little Christmas now_

_We need a little Christmas now_

A música acabou, e começamos a aplaudir, animados, assim como Moreau e tudo o mais. Tinha sido mais um encontro divertido com músicas de Natal, e isso era bem reconfortante.

Enfim, depois da aula me direcionei para biblioteca. Eu tinha vários livros pendentes lá, que eu estava usando para estudar para os NIEM's, e se eu não devolvesse logo acabaria tendo Madame Pince em meus pesadelos. E foi lá que me lembrei de Jessie. Nossa, fazia tanto tempo que não conversávamos! Quero dizer, eu estou com James agora, e eu sabia que se ele soubesse que eu ainda conversava com Jessie... Bom, ele não ficaria nada feliz. Não que eu seja propriedade dele e por isso tenha que me afastar das amizades masculinas, mas James realmente não vai com a cara de Jessie. Mas mesmo assim passei na Seção das Enciclopédias, e lá estava o loiro.

- Jessie, oi! – exclamei, e ele ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Lily! – ele me recebeu com um abraço (espero que ninguém tenha visto, sinceramente, ou já iam pensar no que não devia).

Começamos a conversar, e conversa vai e vem, e já tinha se passado mais de meia hora. Conversar com Jessie era tão espontâneo, por isso nem dava para perceber a hora passar. É claro, eu notei certa frieza e incômodo em algumas de suas expressões, talvez por eu estar namorando. Talvez ele esteja se afastando justamente para as pessoas que vissem – se vissem – não pensassem em outra coisa... Falamos do baile. E Jessie disse que ainda estava em dúvida em quem convidar. Eu, esperta é claro, falei que meninas como Dorcas, Sophie e Maria estavam livres. Espero que ele leve algumas dessas possibilidades em conta.

Depois da biblioteca fui para o jantar. Com certeza todo mundo já estava lá, por isso nem passei na Torre da Grifinória. Encontrei com Sean, Alice, Sophie e Maria conversando entusiasmados sobre o baile.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentei, me sentando ao lado de Sean.

- Hey, ruiva – Sean sorriu. – Estamos falando sobre o baile. Está cada dia mais próximo e tem gente sem par ainda.

- James ainda não te convidou, Lily? – Sophie me perguntou.

- Não, mas se ele não me convidar, vou ser obrigada a ir com outro – dei de ombros, enquanto ela ria.

- Pelo menos você tem uma esperança! – Maria disse, irritada. – Pra mim, até agora: nada.

- Até Sean já arrumou alguém! – Sophie exclamou, e olhei para ele, surpresa.

- Quem?

- Angela Wang – Sean não parecia tão animado, explicando seu incômodo de antes. – Só a convidei para não ir desacompanhado mesmo... Ela é legal, mas vocês sabem...

- Sim – Alice assentiu. – Mesmo assim, é... Diferente.

- Pois é – Sean suspirou. – Eu só vou leva-la até o Salão e depois procurar outra companhia. Como eu disse, ela é legal, mas fala demais.

- Conheço alguém assim – Alice riu.

- Viu! Até Sean, até Sean! – Maria parecia furiosa, a ponto de entortar o garfo que segurava.

- Falando assim até ofende, Maria – Sean sorriu para ela.

- Olha ali, James está vindo – Sophie anunciou.

Olhei para o maroto – meu e somente – andando em nossa direção, sorrindo. Iih. Eu conheço aquele sorriso. Sorriso do tipo: "estou pronto para chamar a atenção". E isso inclui azarações e qualquer outra coisa que acabe em detenção.

- Olá garotas – ele cumprimentou, ainda sorrindo. – Oi Lily, minha deusa...

- Oh-oh. O que está aprontando, James? – perguntei logo, preocupada, e ele simplesmente riu, rodando a varinha em mãos. Merlim, será que ele vai me azarar? Não duvido nada, sabe...

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Ah! Finalmente!

- Pergunte – sorri, enquanto as outras garotas riam.

O que eu esperava? Que ele simplesmente me convidasse para o baile, então eu aceitaria e pronto. Fim e mais nada. E sabe o que realmente aconteceu?

James simplesmente fez um espaço na mesa com os braços, afastando pro lado pratos de batatas e rosbife. Subiu da cadeira, pra mesa, chamando a atenção de todo o Salão que jantava. A essas alturas eu já tinha corado até o último fim de cabelo. E já não bastava isso, ele pegou a varinha e num longo gesto conjurou uma enorme rosa vermelha. Merlim, Merlim, Merlim!

- Lílian Evans – ele se agachou em minha direção, sua voz sendo a única no Salão silencioso. – Você aceita ser minha acompanhante no Baile de Natal?

O Salão inteiro fez "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH", melosos. E eu só sabia esconder meu rosto nas mãos. Céus, que vergonha! Quando tirei as mãos da cara, James continuava a sorrir abertamente para mim, esperando minha resposta. Alice e as outras tinham paralisado, sorrindo bobamente para mim. Merlim.

- Eu... – comecei, baixo. – Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

Qual é! Olha o mico que ele me fez passar! Não podia dar resposta imediata, era um castigo. Acontece que o Salão inteiro começou a protestar, daí já viu. Olhei ao redor, assustada com toda aquela plateia, e olhei de volta para James, que ria. Era um complô!

- Tá, tá gente! – me coloquei de pé, o que fez todo mundo se calar. – Eu aceito.

O Salão inteiro aplaudiu, e eu queria era mais correr pelo Salão e pular no lago pra esfriar um pouco meu rosto – eu tenho certeza que até sairia fumacinha depois disso. Mas James me puxou pra cima da mesa e me beijou.

Eu realmente não gosto de chamar a atenção, mas ele é um maroto e praticamente força as pessoas a isso! Eu já estava corada demais, depois disso... Parecia que James estava beijando o interior de uma melancia.

Ah, mas foi bom. James me fazia sentir especial... Tantas coisas andavam me fazendo sentir especial! O coral é outra delas. Eu nunca pensei que tantas coisas boas aconteceriam assim, de repente. E eu apenas esperava que isso durasse.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – eu, Lily, Dorcas, Sophie e Alice gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Traidora! Traidora! Traidora! – Dorcas proclamou.

- Maria, por que fez isso?

- Você é louca?

- Maluca?

- Doente mental?

- Maria, dá pra nos explicar? – Lily pediu, ainda chocada, assim como todas nós.

- Gente, calma. Não é nada demais! – Maria se voltou para seu prato.

- Não é nada demais? Você está nos traindo, MacDonald – Dorcas parecia até se divertir com a situação.

- Especifique esse "traindo" – Maria olhou para Dorcas.

- Você entrou para o coral da Corvinal! Um coral que até então estava extinto! – Dorcas disse. – Agora já não basta competir com a Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal vai voltar...

- Mas é claro que não! – Maria bufou. – Primeiro, eu não sou da Corvinal, portanto não posso mudar de casa. Segundo, Corvinal não vai voltar porque não tem nem coordenador!

- O Flitwick – Sophie falou.

- Exatamente – Maria assentiu. – Eu entrei para o coral de Flitwick, e não para o coral da Corvinal.

- Flitwick é o diretor da Corvinal – lembrei.

- Mas não é por causa disso que o coral é o da Corvinal! – Maria disse, impaciente. – Vocês não se lembram do coral de Flitwick? Ele geralmente reúne as garotas do coral no Natal, na Páscoa e em outras ocasiões. E vocês sabem que nesse coral não tem só garotas da Corvinal, tem alunas de outras casas também. E esse coral não participa das competições. Ele apenas... Existe.

- Mas você não pode estar em dois corais ao mesmo tempo, queridinha – Dorcas falou com irritação. – Ou você é do coral da Grifinória ou do coral da Corvinal!

- Vou corrigir novamente. É o coral de Flitwick, de Flitwick! E ele me aceitou totalmente de bom grado – Maria sorriu. – Disse que minha voz vai fortalecer o coral, e...

- Espere só Moreau saber disso! – Dorcas interrompeu, rindo.

- Ele já sabe. E até aprovou. Assim eu posso treinar minha voz em outras ocasiões – Maria mostrava-se contentíssima. – Agora parem de me fazer essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou e vamos para o auditório. Agora é o número dos meninos!

E assim fomos. Mas é claro, continuamos a bombardear Maria sobre essa história. Como assim, entrar no coral de Flitwick? Já não basta estar em um? Quero dizer, Maria, como a maioria de nós, era contra essa história de participar de um coral sequer, e agora está em dois? É bem estranho, mas... É melhor deixar pra lá. Vamos ver no que dá, não é mesmo?

Encontramos com Moreau no auditório, onde Dorcas começou a encher a cabeça do professor com suas teorias de traição de Maria. Ele não ouviu muito, na verdade ninguém ouviu. Apenas tínhamos nos acomodado nas poltronas, esperando os garotos começarem. Queria ver como Remo ia se sair!

Finalmente, depois de longos minutos de espera, a cortina se abriu. Dorcas, com a graça de Merlim, parou de falar mal de Maria quando os meninos apareceram no palco, e, Merlim! O que era aquilo?

Simplesmente James começou a cantar, e... Não estou conseguindo descrever o que eu estava vendo.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way;_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way;_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

Ainda não estou conseguindo descrever. Vamos ver Remo cantar...

_Dashing through the snow_

_In a one-horse open sleigh_

_O'er the fields we go_

_Laughing all the way (Ha ha ha ha!)_

Bom, acho que agora eu consigo, porque eu vi que não era a única chocada. Lily e as outras não sabiam se riam ou se ficavam babando até encharcar o auditório. Enfim, eis minha discrição: o que estava no palco era um bando de garotos (James, Sirius, Remo, John, Jason, Franco e até mesmo Sean!) vestidos nada mais nada menos do que de Papel Noel! Mas não era um Papai Noel comum... Agora é a vez de Sirius cantar. Ainda não estou conseguindo descrever por completo ainda.

_Bells on bobtails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to laugh and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight!_

Emelina, você tem namorado! Sossegue, garota! Nossa, era muita... Bom, era muita surpresa. Vamos tentar descrever Sirius: ele era o estilo de Papai Noel sexy metido a Gogo Boy. Mas não exatamente isso... Quero dizer, ele era o mais "solto" de todos os outros. Usava apenas um chapéu de Papai Noel, assim como as calças e as botas vermelho e branco. Mas ele estava sem camisa, com apenas um suspensório naquele corpo digno de maroto e... Emelina, você tem namorado!

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way;_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way;_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

Olhar tira pedaço? Espero que não. E espero que isso não seja uma espécie de traição para Benn. Quero dizer, era impossível, diante daquela cena, ficar com pensamentos santos. O que esperar de vários garotos com calças justas vermelhas e sexys, cantando e rebolando no palco? Toda mulher vai a loucura, e mesmo que eu esteja comprometida, não posso deixar de apreciar.

Eu estou me odiando.

_One, two, one, two, three, four!_

_Now the ground is white_

_Go it while you're young,_

_Take the girls tonight_

_And sing this sleighing song;_

_Just get a bobtailed bay_

_Two forty as his speed_

_Hitch him to an open sleigh_

_And crack! you'll take the lead_

Desculpa, Lily, mas foi inevitável olhar para seu namorado. É, James Potter é sexy. Sorte a sua, ruiva.

Estou pensando em fazer Benn virar um Gogo Boy...

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle Jingle Jingle all the way!_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse..._

A essas alturas as garotas começaram a gritar. Preciso dizer que foi Dorcas a primeira a tomar a iniciativa? Claro, por causa de Jason. Que também estava... Uau! Emelina, você está muito carente. Cadê o Benn?

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Oh! what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way_

_Jingle bells_

Sirius Black pode ser um cafajeste que destroçou o coração da minha amiga, mas que ela poderia pegar ele de jeito, ah se podia! E Remo? Meu Deus, se ele não arranjar uma namorada logo...

Nem tinha percebido que a música tinha acabado. Só enquanto as garotas aplaudiam e berravam. Eu estava entretida demais.

Deixa de ser safada, Emelina Vance, parou!

- Garotos, isso foi incrível! – Moreau ria, batendo as palmas. – Vocês estão de parabéns! Merecem um prêmio de criatividade...

- E quanto a mim? – Dorcas questionou.

- Você também, Dorcas. Sem dúvidas – Moreau falou depressa. – Mas eu nunca pensei que vocês, garotos e garotas, podiam fazer esses números tão cheios de conteúdo, tão criativos...

- Obrigado, obrigado – James sorriu. – Espero que as garotas tenham lenços suficientes para limpar a baba...

James riu quando Lily mostrou a língua pra ele, mas eu não podia discordar sobre os lenços, eu realmente precisava...

- Estão de parabéns, novamente – Moreau dizia orgulhoso. – Se continuarem assim, vou até pensar numa possibilidade de terem essa competição todo mês...

- Assim você quer desgastar a gente, né? – Alice ria, ainda sorrindo. Não tinha parado de sorrir desde que Franco entrou no palco, fazendo com que ela ficasse com aquela nítida expressão de "Esse aí é meu". Cadê o Benn?

- Já que estão tão inspirados nesse Natal, tenho algo a propor pra vocês...

- Iih, lá vem – Dorcas suspirou, rolando os olhos.

- Estava pensando em animar um pouco o café da manhã do dia vinte e quatro no Salão – Moreau colocou a mão no queixo, sorrindo. Eu estava tão carente e necessitada de Benn que até fiquei reparando na beleza do professor. – Sabe, véspera de Natal precisa ser animado! E acho que com essa energia de vocês isso seria fácil...

- Está querendo dizer pra gente fazer um número de Natal pra todo mundo no café da manhã? – Lily perguntou.

- Exato – Moreau sorriu. – E aí, aceitam?

- Não sei... – Sean murmurou do palco.

- Ah, qual é! – exclamei. – A gente faz números pra todos eles em toda competição!

- Isso é verdade – Remo concordou.

- Então está combinado! – Moreau falou contente. – Já tenho algumas ideias formuladas, então... Até o próximo encontro!

Moreau e suas ideias mirabolantes. Só espero que ele não proponha algo do tipo... Cantar uma música daquelas de velório. Credo.

Eu nem estava muito preocupada com isso. A carência martelava na minha cabeça a todo estante. Cadê o Benn?

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Lily, Lily, Lily! – saí correndo quando avistei a ruiva no meio do corredor. Ela se virou e eu a abracei do lado. – Ainda bem que te achei! Preciso falar com você! É urgente! Urgentíssimo!

- Merlim, garota, o que foi? – ela arregalou seus olhos verdes, já com uma expressão de terror.

- Primeiro, vamos sair daqui. É perigoso, e alguém pode ouvir – sussurrei, e aí que a ruiva ficou mais espantada ainda.

Caminhamos até um corredor que também dava acesso à Torre da Grifinória. Enquanto caminhávamos, eu torcia as mãos, nervosa.

- Pode me contar o que aconteceu agora, Soo? – Lily perguntou. – Assim eu vou ter um ataque!

- É que... Bom. Aconteceu uma coisa – eu falei, hesitante.

- O quê?

- Eu não sei... É... – respirei fundo duas vezes. – Vou te contar.

- Então conta!

- Jessie St. James me chamou pra ir ao Baile de Natal – soltei tudo embolado, mas soltei. Fiquei esperando sua reação, mas ela não disse nada de imediato.

Quando falou, não foi uma fala, e sim um grito.

- Ah! Ele seguiu meu conselho! – Lily deu pulinhos. – Fui eu! Eu que falei pra ele chamar você, Maria ou Dorcas, fui eu!

- Sério? – perguntei surpresa.

- Aham, só não conta pra Maria. Ela ficaria uma fera se descobrisse que eu não indiquei somente ela para o Jessie – Lily deu de ombros. – Isso é ótimo!

- Mas Lily... Você não está brava? – insisti, querendo tirar a culpa. – Quero dizer, Dorcas uma vez comentou comigo que vocês meio que se... Envolveram.

- Ah, aquilo? – Lily bufou. – A gente só tinha marcado de dar uma volta nos jardins, nada demais. Ainda mais que isso nem chegou a acontecer! E eu estou com James agora, e Jessie sempre foi e sempre será um amigo de biblioteca.

Eu ri, suspirando aliviada.

- Ufa, pensei que... Sei lá, né – sorri para ela. – Eu já fui uma namorada falsa do seu atual namorado.

- Exatamente. Falsa. E foi por um bom motivo – Lily me abraçou pelos ombros. – Mas voltando a falar de Jessie. Você aceitou, né?

- De começo eu pensei em dizer a ele que ia pensar. Mas então aceitei.

- E fez bem! – Lily exclamou toda contente em si. – Você vai gostar dele. Ele é super legal e inteligente. E engraçado, e, cá entre nós, bonito também.

- Não é? – ri junto dela. – Espero que ele goste de mim, não sei.

- Ah, vai gostar. Tenho certeza – Lily assentiu, animada.

Quando chegamos à sala comunal, já demos de cara com Dorcas e Maria trocando "elogios". E o assunto era o mesmo: a falta de companhia pro baile. Lily imediatamente me fez um sinal para que eu não comentasse nada, e foi o que eu fiz. Dorcas e Maria não sabiam se continuavam a se xingar ou derramavam lamentações sobre estarem sem par. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer; eu estava passando por isso até minutos antes.

A única coisa que interrompeu as duas foi Alice descer apressada as escadas com Lina em seu encalço, gritando "Os vestidos chegaram! Os vestidos chegaram!"

Aí foi aquela fila de garotas correndo pro dormitório, completamente curiosas para ver o modelo, que, Merlim! Estavam lindos! O meu ficou do jeito exato que eu tinha pensado. E ficamos o resto da tarde ali, provando os vestidos, pensando já nas maquiagens, sapatos, penteados, revezávamos os vestidos, vendo se ficava bom nas outras... Foi muito bom. A mãe de Alice, sem dúvidas, era uma excelente costureira. E uma boa mãe, pelo visto, diferente da minha...

Eu só esperava, sinceramente, que Jessie St. James gostasse de azul.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Tinha que ser agora. Agora alguém ia perceber minha feminilidade e ia me chamar pro baile maldito. Tem que ser agora!

Eu havia reunido o coral no Salão Principal num horário não muito movimentado – não tinha nenhuma refeição no momento. O coral se reuniu perto da fileira de árvores gigantescas de Natal, e já estávamos posicionados – eu no meio, há -, esperando por Flitwick. Eu já disse o tanto que o Salão está lindo? Merlim, tem guirlandas, festões, pinheiros, anjinhos e fadinhas por todo lado, além do céu encantado imitar a neve que caía lá fora. Estava tudo simplesmente perfeito. Perfeito para nosso coral, pronto pra se apresentar agora, e chamar a atenção do meu futuro par pra esse baile. Eu tinha que ir com alguém, eu tinha!

Eu aceito até se Severo Snape me chamar. Essa é a situação de uma garota desesperada, porque até agora nem isso anda aparecendo. Caramba, será que sou tão indesejada assim? Bom, pelo menos Dorcas está no mesmo barco que eu, assim não vou ter que ouvir aquela megera se gabando...

Minutos depois Flitwick havia chegado, e estávamos prontas para o número. Alguns alunos assistiam, e eu encontrei o máximo da minha carisma que eu havia reunido. Um daqueles garotos corvinais podia ser meu futuro par, e, quem sabe, meu futuro namorado!

Flitwick fez um sinal de maestro, e a música começou, sinalizando que minha vez chegara. Par para o baile, aí vou eu!

_Ahhh... Ohh..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_Angels we have heard on high_

_Sweetly singing o'er the plains,_

_And the mountains in reply_

_Echoing their joyous strains._

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

_Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

Minha voz saía naturalmente, acompanhada com a voz de minhas amigas corvinais no fundo. Ops, será que aqueles corvinais olhando e sorrindo pra cá eram os acompanhantes das garotas? Droga, eu preciso que alguma delas veja se há alguém disponível...

_Come to Bethlehem and see_

_Christ Whose birth the angels sing;_

_Come, adore on bended knee,_

_Christ the Lord, the newborn King._

Estava um completo clima de Natal; era impossível descrever. Toda aquela neve, aqueles enfeites, aquela música... Mas eu devia esquecer disso, e lembrar apenas que eu preciso de um par! Esse é meu pedido definitivo de Natal, Merlim...

_Gloria, Gloria, Gloria,_

_In excelsis Deo!_

_Gloria, Gloria. Hey!_

_In excelsis Deo!_

_Gloria_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria_

_Gloria_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria _

_Gloria._

_Yeah! Gloria!_

_Gloria._

_Oh, come and see, Gloria._

Deixando de lado o pouco da minha modéstia, minha voz simplesmente arrasava. Eu até via os olhinhos do professor Flitwick brilharem enquanto ele comandava o coral. Ah, o doce sabor do sucesso! Agora quero meu prêmio: cadê um par?

_Glor, Glor, Gloria_

_In excelsis Deo!_

_Angels we have heard on high (Gloria!)_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria_

_Come and see! (Gloria!)_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria._

_Come see Gloria!_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria. (Gloria!)_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria._

_Angels we have heard on high. (Gloria!)_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria. (Gloria!)_

_Angels we have heard on high. (Gloria!)_

_Oh, come and see, Gloria._

_Gloria! (Angels we have heard on high)_

Quando a música acabou, os poucos presentes aplaudiram, ainda mais com minha longa nota no final. É, eu simplesmente arraso. Flitwick logo veio me cumprimentar junto com as meninas, e eu sorria, feliz da vida. Só fiquei chateada quando constatei que realmente aqueles garotos da Corvinal estavam ali por causa das meninas. Quero dizer, todas essas meninas do coral são as antigas cantoras do extinto coral da Corvinal, mal direcionado por Stanley. Elas são bonitas e cantam e dançam bem, é óbvio que elas tem popularidade.

Eu esperei um pouco pra ver se alguma delas me chamaria pra conversa e apresentar alguns amigos – um só já basta. Mas isso não aconteceu, então tirei minha veste do coral (era igual à preta de Hogwarts, só que de um vermelho berrante), e caminhei em direção a saída, derrotada. O baile será depois de amanhã, e até agora... Nada.

E pelo visto vai continuar assim até esse baile passar. Coitada da mãe de Alice, fez meu vestido a toa... Porque nesse baile sozinha eu não vou.

- Belo show – alguém falou atrás de mim, quando eu estava prestes a sair do Salão. Me virei e me deparei com Jason McKinnon.

- Ah... Obrigada – falei ainda desanimada.

- Você estava animada enquanto cantava. Por que esse desânimo todo de agora? – ele me perguntou, e eu me cocei pra não dar uma resposta bem mal educada.

- Só estou meio sonolenta. Cantar me deixa acordada, e quando eu paro, o sono volta – dei de ombros, surpresa interiormente com minha facilidade em mentir.

- Entendo – ele sorriu. – Foi bom você ter entrado nesse coral, Maria. Sua voz realça bastante.

Sorri fraco de volta, só pra não parecer carrancuda – eu já tinha fama demais para isso. Jason continuou a conversa, mesmo que eu queria deixar claro que eu queria era arredar o pé dali.

- E quanto ao baile? – ele perguntou, cutucando a ferida. – Já tem companhia?

- Tenho algumas opções – mentira máxima total. – E você?

- Também – ele respondeu, mas eu pude ver sua mentira assim como ele podia ver a minha.

- Tenho que ir – falei depressa, querendo fugir daquele assunto. Eu estava com uma vontade insana de chutar alguma coisa... Acho que preciso procurar a Dorcas. – Até mais, Jason.

- Até – ele acenou, e eu dei as costas, andando bem rápido antes que ele começasse outro assunto.

Ai, caramba. Você já teve a sensação que tudo estava dando certo pra todo mundo, menos pra você?

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Já está na hora de vocês convidarem alguma garota, não? – Pontas falou enquanto conversávamos no dormitório. – A minha já está garantida.

- Que surpresa! – falei com sarcasmo.

- Não sei quem eu convido – Aluado disse vagamente.

- Porque a garota que te conquistou está com outro – acrescentei.

- É sério, vocês tem que agilizar – Franco falou antes que Remo respondesse. – Até Rabicho arrumou uma, não é?

- Rabicho? – falei assustado. – Até você, camundongo? Quem é ela?

- Colbie Brusger – Rabicho falou com a boca cheia. – Uma garota do quarto ano. Ela estava na biblioteca e me ajudou num exercício de Feitiços. Então eu a chamei.

- Sabia que tinha interesse por trás disso – Pontas riu.

- Como assim, te ajudando num exercício de Feitiços? – Aluado perguntou sem entender. – Rabicho, você está no sétimo ano e a garota no quarto!

- Ela é inteligente – Rabicho deu de ombros, e eu bufei.

- Então está realmente crítica a situação. Até Rabicho, Rabicho! – bufei novamente. – Só falta agora Sean também ter arrumado...

- Já arrumou. Angela Wang, quinto ano – Rabicho informou.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – exclamei chocado. – Sean convidou uma garota?

- Pra você ver – Pontas riu na minha cara. – Você e Aluado são os únicos desacompanhados daqui. Acho melhor se apressarem.

Pensei em Sophie inevitavelmente. Eu não queria chamar Beth, não sei porquê. Acho que eu já tinha ficado o bastante com ela – e agora que a febre de garotas malucas me atacando tinha passado, já fazia um tempo que não conversávamos.

Desci junto aos outros para o Salão para jantar. Pontas já se grudou com Lily e Franco com Alice, então apenas caminhei junto a Aluado e Rabicho. Rabicho comentava um pouco sobre a tal Brusger, enquanto meu pensamento era igual ao de Aluado: que garota convidaríamos?

Eu realmente esperava que esse jantar fosse tranquilo e pacífico, mas não foi o que aconteceu. De começo eu pensei que sim, porque Lily foi convidada para cantar uma simples canção de Natal para os presentes, em pé perto da mesa dos professores. Acho que ela tinha perdido o medo porque não tinha tanta gente no Salão; apenas alunos do quarto ano pra cima estavam presentes, pois os demais tinham ido passar o Natal em casa – assim como John, que fora embora reclamando das injustiças do mundo.

A música que Lily cantava tinha chamado a atenção dos presentes, sua voz ecoando no Salão com aquela melodia extremamente relaxante. Era assim que eu estava, por ora.

_O Holy Night! __The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining._

_Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth._

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_

_O night divine, the night when Christ was born;_

_O night divine! O night, o night divine!_

Não tinha um que não assistia aquilo sorrindo. Pontas então, parecia um pavão todo pomposo por causa da namorada talentosa.

_Truly He taught us to love one another, _

_His law is love and His gospel is peace_

Alguns presentes no salão começaram a cantar junto com Lily, com a iniciativa de Dumbledore. Eu podia ver seus olhos muito azuis brilharem daqui, olhando para Lily...

_Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother. _

_And in his name all oppression shall cease_

Meu sentimento de paz acabou num só estante quando uma notícia chegou a meus ouvidos – fofocas que passavam sempre pela mesa das casas durante as refeições. Rabicho cochichou comigo.

- Ficou sabendo? Sophie vai com Jessie St. James ao baile!

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, _

_With all our hearts we praise His holy name…_

De repente aquela música e todo mundo fazendo voz de fundo começou a me irritar. Aquela comida começou a me irritar, todo mundo começou a me irritar... Senti vontade de socar a cara de apaixonado de Pontas ainda olhando para Lily, tive vontade de socar um por um de todas aquelas pessoas que cantavam, todo mundo...

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, _

_With all our hearts we praise His holy name. _

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! _

_O night divine, the night when Christ was born; _

_O night, O night divine! _

_O night, O night divine!_

No mesmo momento em que a música terminou e todo mundo começou a aplaudir, eu já havia me levantado, caminhando furioso entre as mesas. Por sorte ninguém me notou, ainda saudavam a música irritante cantada por Lily.

Não queria saber de mais nada e de mais ninguém. Só queria encontrar alguma coisa e descarregar nela toda essa raiva inexplicável que eu estava sentindo.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

_Fa la la la la la la la_

_Fa la la la la la la la_

_Fa la la la la la la la_

_Fa la la la la la la la_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa la la la la la la la_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

Tinha dado tudo certo; no café da manhã do dia vinte e quatro, lá estava o coral se apresentando. Era como eu pretendia: animar um pouco a véspera do Natal. Maria, como sempre, cantava com sua voz em perfeição, enquanto todos os outros cantavam e dançavam ao fundo. Eles usaram novamente sua criatividade, e por isso usaram as roupas de suas apresentações no auditório (claro, os garotos agora estavam de camisa).

_Up on the rooftop reindeer paws_

_Out jumps good ol' santa clause_

_Down through the chimney with lots of toys_

_All for the little ones Christmas joys_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Up on the rooftop click click click_

_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

Algumas garotas vibraram enquanto James cantava, causando um visível desagrado na expressão de Lily.

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

Depois foi a vez de Lily, que fora para o centro abraçando James propositalmente – não estava ensaiado isso.

_First comes the stocking of little Nell_

_Oh dear Santa fill it well_

_Give her a dolly that laughs and cries_

_One that will open and shut her eyes_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

A voz de Dorcas também se destacava, pois era rotina isso acontecer quando a voz de Maria também se destacava: as duas viviam brigando com mais frequência, o que ocasionava em disputas por solos novamente.

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop, oh oh oh_

Alice também teve sua parte, e Franco imitara a expressão de Lily quando alguns sonserinos soltaram sonoros assobios.

_See the blazing Yule before us_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

As palmas acompanhavam a música e a dança agitada, e foi realmente estranho não ter John ali para animar ainda mais. Outro fator que não estava ajudando muito era Sirius, que antes disse que não queria fazer o número, acabando ser convencido por James e Remo.

_Follow me in merry measure_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Sing the joyous song together_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Up on the rooftop click click click_

_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

Eu podia, da onde estava sentado, sentir o olhar de fúria de Stanley em mim, e já até previa o que ela estava pensando. Eu já tinha minhas respostas na língua, e não importa o que ela dissesse, nada mudaria o fato de que todos estavam gostando.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Hear the bells of Christmas calling_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

A última nota foi seguida por aplausos altos e saudações animadas. Objetivo concluído. Os garotos sorriam e reverenciavam no palco, enquanto Stanley já se levantava para caminhar em minha direção.

- Moreau! – exclamou já de imediato.

- Olá, Stanley – sorri. – Apreciou o número?

- Você realmente quer ganhar a preferência do público, não é? – ela xingava, enquanto James e os outros se sentavam junto aos outros da Grifinória. – Primeiro foi colocar aquela garota MacDonald no coral de Flitwick...

- Foi ela quem quis – interferi.

- Depois aquela música pra boi dormir da Evans...

- Dumbledore que pediu! – ri em sua cara, o que a deixou mais vermelha.

- E agora isso! Francamente, não sabe ganhar justo?

- Só foi um número para animar a manhã do dia vinte e quatro, Stanley – dei de ombros. – E não estou fazendo isso para ganhar preferência, não. Longe disso. É como Dumbledore mesmo falou, não são os alunos que julgam as competições, são os jurados.

- Não importa! Se quiser fazer esses seus números estúpidos e vergonhosos novamente, faça restritamente naquele maldito auditório! – falou, furiosa, e então deu as costas, saindo do Salão pelos fundos.

Pelo visto nossa amiga não estava em seus melhores dias. Mas eu não havia ligado muito. Se fosse pra me importar com tudo que Stanley diz... Qual seria o sentido da vida?

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

James praticamente me puxou pra fora da sala comunal.

- Jaaaaames! – reclamei, e ele riu.

- Hoje é véspera de Natal, Evans. Nada de ficar trancafiada na Torre da Grifinória estudando! – ele bufou, me abraçando firmemente pela cintura.

- Eu realmente queria estudar mais, sabe. Aproveitar que não temos redações pra fazer.

- Lily, você já pensou que está exagerando? – James me perguntou, me olhando fixamente. – Você mais estuda do que vive.

- Mas pelo menos vou me dar bem nas provas, diferente de certo alguém – sorri.

- Bom, minha inteligência é natural – ele deu de ombros, se gabando. – Consigo ir bem em todas as matérias sem esforço nenhum.

- Exceto Poções.

- É um caso a parte. Slughorn não vai com a minha cara – tentou se explicar, me fazendo rir.

- Slughorn não vai com a sua cara? Ele simplesmente idolatra o aluno mais famoso da escola!

- E a menina mais inteligente da escola – James me beijou.

- Emelina é mais.

- Não acho. Sem dúvidas você é a mais inteligente... Olha o namorado que escolheu! – ele exclamou, e eu ri com sarcasmo.

- Pronto, agora começou a exaltar o ego.

- Antes isso do que ficar me lamentando por aí dizendo que sou feio e gordo. O que está longe de ser verdade, cá entre nós.

- Será?

- Por que, Lily Evans? Está dizendo que eu sou feio e gordo? – ele me abraçou com firmeza, de modo que eu fiquei frente a frente com ele.

- Bom, feio você não é – nossa Lily, como você é mentirosa. James Potter é descendente de algum deus grego! Mas é claro que eu não ia admitir isso, certo? – Gordo muito menos.

- Eu sou um gato!

- Está precisa ganhar um quilinhos – coloquei a mão no queixo teatralmente, o fitando.

- Está falando sério? – ele pareceu chocado. – Tenho corpo completamente atlético por causa do quadribol – ele então ergueu a manga da blusa, mostrando seu muque. Oh.

- O que adianta ter muito braço, se tem pouco cérebro? – falei, passando as mãos pelo seu braço, aproveitando. – Prefiro caras inteligentes do que esses que só valorizam o corpo pra chamar a atenção de todas garotas da escola... Caramba, a carapuça serviu certinha em você!

- Haha – ele abaixou a manga da blusa, estreitando os olhos para mim. – Se for assim, está claro o motivo que eu estou com você.

- Só pode! Quero dizer, se for olhar pra minha beleza, com certeza eu morreria solteira...

James revirou os olhos.

- As vezes eu tenho vontade de ter comprar um espelho.

- Pobres espelhos – suspirei.

- Lily...

- Estou brincando – o beijei, interrompendo-o. – Depois daquela linda música que meu namorado cantou pra mim, digamos que eu comecei a aceitar melhor minhas sardas.

- Que são lindas. Assim como seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu sorriso...

- Vamos parar com isso – me soltei dele e comecei a puxá-lo pela mão em direção ao Salão. Isso foi o jeito que eu arrumei pra esconder meu rosto que corava sem parar. – Vamos ver se tem algum conhecido no Salão agora.

James, porém, não parou de listas as coisas que ele achava bonitas em mim até chegarmos lá. Francamente, ele elogiou minhas unhas! Minhas unhas roídas e quebradas. Certo James, você é louco e não sei porque ainda está elogiando o formato do meu nariz.

Quando chegamos ao Salão, porém, não vimos ninguém. Estava bem vazio; poucas pessoas estavam ali, e sim aproveitando o calor da lareira de suas salas comunais. Disse isso a James, mas ele disse que se eu quisesse ele me esquentaria. Safado.

Porém o coral de Flitwick estava ensaiando mais alguma apresentação naquele lugar entre as árvores de natal. Bem Natal mesmo, aquele clima. E Maria estava lá no meio. Não parecia muito contente, até nos ver.

- Lily, James! – ela exclamou, então deixou as garotas pra trás e correu até nós.

- Ei, Maria. Ensaiando muito? – James perguntou.

- Infelizmente – Maria suspirou. – Estou pensando seriamente em sair desse coral. Meu plano não deu certo.

Eu ri, entendendo o que ela dizia, apesar de James estar confuso.

- Já?

- Não é tão legal quanto o nosso coral – Maria suspirou. – Ainda bem que ele se afasta um pouco depois do fim do ano. Ele se reúne só por essa época mesmo.

- Então por que entrou? – James franziu a testa.

- Porque eu quis – Maria apertou sua bochecha, rindo junto comigo. – Ei, estamos ensaiando uma música nova. Querem cantar junto com a gente?

- Não somos traidores como você – brinquei, e Maria olhou para o teto.

- É sério, vai ser legal! – Maria vibrou com a ideia. Ela continuava diferente... Isso é o que ela diria normalmente agora:

- Lily Evans, ou você canta essa droga de música pra essa droga de coral agora com seu namorado ou então eu não deixo você dormir nunca mais! Coloco um feitiço na sua cama que nunca mais deixará você acordar tarde, nunca mais! E traidora é a sua avó!

Mas como ela está diferente, suponho por causa de seu "plano", eu apenas ri e olhei para James, que bagunçava o cabelo olhando em outra direção.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. Cantar pra quem? – falei.

- Justamente por isso, você não vai ficar com vergonha – Maria piscou. – Por favor, você vai nos ajudar a ensaiar assim! Precisamos treinar mais o back vocal, especialmente eu. Sabe como é, eu empolgo muito e minha voz sempre se destaca...

- Que música estão ensaiando?

- "Last Christmas" do Wham. Conhece?

- Amo essa música! – exclamei cutucando James.

- Nunca ouvi falar – ele deu de ombros.

- Mentiroso – falei, rindo. – Vamos James, fazer esse favor pra Maria.

- É James, vamos! – Maria já começou a puxar nós dois pra perto das garotas que conversavam. Quando notaram nossa presença – ou melhor, a presença de James –, algumas garotas deram pulinhos e começaram rapidamente e ajeitar o cabelo e as roupas. Idiotas, vacas. Argh.

- Ei garotas! Olha quem eu trouxe pra ajudar a gente a ensaiar! – Maria parecia extremamente orgulhosa de si, o que me fez suspirar. Eu sei que ela ouviu, mas me ignorou. – Vamos começar!

- Sabem a letra? – Flitwick sorriu para gente, talvez com a esperança de que entrássemos para o coral também.

- Claro – respondi; James já ia dizendo não, mas eu dei um beijo no rosto dele para o impedir de dizer – tanto pra isso, quanto pra aquelas piranhas ficarem sabendo que ele tem dono. Humpf.

As garotas correram pra seus lugares, ainda dando umas olhadas furtivas para o MEU James (me abracei a ele quando percebi isso) e Flitwick ficou as postos.

A música começou. As garotas cantaram olhando pra James, e eu fiquei com raiva, é claro. Espero sinceramente que elas tenham a noção do perigo.

_Last christmas_

_I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)_

_But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I´ll give it to someone special (special)_

Pelo visto as garotas estavam dando o melhor de si, e é por isso que eu comecei a fazer o mesmo. Puxei James pelas mãos mais para o meio do Salão, e eu vi os olhares o seguindo. Mas o que é isso?

_"Once bitten and twice shy"_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it´s been a year_

_It doesn´t surprise me_

James cantou timidamente; pelo visto ele não sabia a letra mesmo. Em seguida deixei nossos rostos bem próximos (engulam isso garotas-que-se-jogam-em-cima-dos-namorados-alheios) para sussurrar para ele "_Happy Christmas". _

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying I love you_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I´ve been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you´d fool me again_

Mentiroso! Ele tinha dito que não sabia a letra! Ele cantava quase rindo da minha expressão surpresa quando começou a cantar facilmente junto comigo. Mentiroso.

Eu fiz questão de estender bem a última nota, olhando desafiadoramente para aquelas piriguetes. Elas continuavam a cantar no fundo, e as vezes eu, James e Maria cantava também. Bom, pelo menos tínhamos ajudado: o back vocal estava ótimo, mesmo que aquelas garotas sorrissem para James.

Mas eu gostei. Porque James nem olhou para elas, e tinha apenas os olhos em mim, e me abraçou pela cintura enquanto assistíamos o coral continuar com a música.

_Last christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you (you gave me away) gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_l´ll give it to someone special (special)_

No fim da música as garotas, como os poucos presentes, começaram a aplaudir. E continuaram a olhar para James. Aí sim ele percebeu meu olhar de fúria, quero dizer, já estava na cara! E eu estava vermelha, o que é um dom de James sempre perceber quando isso acontece. "Só tem dois motivos", expliquei pra ele noutro dia, "ou eu fico com vergonha ou é quando eu fico com raiva". E ele levou bem a sério. Vi pelo canto do olho James olhar de mim para as garotas, enquanto Flitwick nos parabenizava.

Foi só o professor dar as costas. Num rápido movimento James tombou meu corpo, me deixando pendurada em seu braço, curvando-se para mim e depositando leves beijos, separando nossos lábios um pouco. Ouvi risos.

Demorei um pouco pra deixar de ficar vermelha. Vermelha de vergonha mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Era oficial agora: eu ia desacompanhada para o baile. Não acredito, eu simplesmente não acredito.

Quero dizer, é humilhante! Ainda mais por causa de Dorcas, que conseguiu um par. Um garoto qualquer do sexto ano, pelo visto amigo de Jason (como isso aconteceu?). Tenho quase certeza que ela subornou o garoto, ou ameaçou azará-lo, ou, o mais provável, ameaçou colocar alguns podres dele no MMM. Deu vontade de fazer isso, mas minha coluna é apenas de entrevistas. Argh!

Minha tarde foi atormentada por Dorcas. Não aguentei mais ela dizendo que eu era a única a ir sozinha nessa droga de baile. Por que isso estava acontecendo comigo, Merlim? Por que?

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, tive vontade de chorar. De humilhação. Eu estava vagando pelo corredor do quarto andar quando um garota toda esquisita, com vestes tão grandes que pareciam ter sido usadas por Hagrid, chegou em mim me perguntando se eu queria ir ao baile com ela. Pode uma coisa dessas? Nossa, me controlei pra não socar a garota. Quero dizer, tudo por culpa daquele maldito Cartaz da Humilhação de dias atrás escrito "Maria João". Nova meta: socar Stanley.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não quero ir sozinha! Não quero!

E meu par não apareceu, e pelo visto nem iria aparecer.

Eu nem queria ir para a reunião do coral que ia ter hoje, Dorcas com certeza não ia me dar paz hoje. Mas era o dia de tirar o amigo secreto, então eu fui meio que obrigada por Lily e Alice. Elas pareceram magoadas com a minha situação, e prometeram ajudar. Há, vai nessa que vão conseguir. A não ser que chamem o Hagrid pra fazer par comigo, já que sua filha perdida já viera me procurar. Droga de vida.

Dito e feito, Dorcas me azucrinou até eu perder a paciência e soltar um sonoro palavrão que fez todo mundo se calar. Beth quebrou o silêncio exclamando "A antiga Maria voltou!". Pronto, acabei com minha fachada de acordo com meu plano. Mas quer saber? Dane-se.

Hora de tirar os nomes. Juro que se eu tirar a Dorcas eu mato alguém. Ou ela mesma. Só espero que ela não me tire. Moreau fez os feitiços anti-trapaça, e colocou os nomes naquele chapéu meio empoeirado que ele tinha feito o sorteio dos solos. O nome de John também estava incluído; ele mandaria o presente via correio-coruja, assim como receberia também. Moreau também participaria; eu ficaria feliz se eu o tirasse. Ele é um gato, e eu provavelmente daria uma cueca escrita com meu nome, que tal?

Todo mundo começou a tirar os papéis. Alguns ofegavam lendo o nome que tirou, outros riam. Todo mundo tentava espiar o papelzinho do outro, e eu já estava nervosa pra saber quem eu tirei, ainda mais quando Dorcas ofegou alto. (N/A: acreditem em mim, eu fiz o sorteio aqui em casa, com direito a papel e tudo, haha! Só alterei alguns, que tinha que ser alterado ;D)

Peguei o papel de dentro do chapéu.

Abri e li.

_Alice Brown._

Ufa. Merlim não me odeia tanto assim. Acho que a melhor coisa que existe é tirar uma de suas melhores amigas no Amigo Secreto. Amanhã teria um passeio bem cedo para Hogsmeade, e o combinado foi de nos separarmos e comprar o presente do amigo secreto. Eu já sabia o que comprar.

Eu estava mais tranquila agora; em geral, não dou sorte nesses amigos secretos.

Só tenho medo de quem vai me tirar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Tinha escurecido, e isso me fez perceber o tanto de natais legais que eu perdi naquele castelo em todo o tempo que eu estudo lá. Mas acho que isso é exclusivo, já que tem mais gente. Mas é sério, eu nunca esperaria que ia me divertir tanto.

Já eram nove horas quando eu e as garotas descemos para a sala comunal. Os meninos disseram que íamos passar a virada do dia vinte e quatro para vinte e cinco todos juntos lá, comemorando. Bom, é inegável minha surpresa.

Simplesmente eles deram um jeito de levar uma árvore de natal gigante pra sala comunal, além de outros enfeites parecidos com os que usamos para enfeitar a sala de música. Tinha todo tipo de enfeite pra todo lado, além de alguém ter enfeitiçado o teto pra nevar – tipo o que acontecia no Salão Principal. E tinha comida pra tudo que é lugar e bebida, e todo mundo estava ali reunido, conversando, curtindo a música, rindo. Era um clima tão bom! Chegava a ser indescritível.

Obra dos Marotos, fui descobrir depois. Mas agradeci a James do jeito que ele gosta pela festa; só eles conseguiam fazer isso. Mas tinha muita, muita comida, e bebida também, mas apenas Cerveja Amanteigada. Descobri um tempo depois que McGonagall estava lá aproveitando a festa ao mesmo tempo que tomava cuidado pra não ver Uísques de Fogo rondarem por ali. Quando já se passavam das dez, localizei Dumbledore. E depois Slughorn! Pelo visto todos os professores preferiram passar o Natal na festa dirigida pelos marotos, talvez fosse a melhor.

Acho que foi o melhor Natal que eu já tive em toda minha vida. Todos os que eu passei sempre foi ouvindo Petúnia falar do namorado ou reclamar de alguma coisa. Passar essa data com a família é bom, mas as vezes é bom mudar. Todos os meus amigos estavam ali, e isso me deixava feliz. E James estava ali, o que me deixou feliz também.

Logo Moreau também entrou na festa, e algumas pessoas começaram a dançar. Será que elas se esqueceram que temos um baile para ir amanhã?

Mas foi ótimo; eu ficava alternando entre conversar com meus amigos e rir das palhaçadas de Sophie e Sirius – faltou John –, ou papeando com Remo e Maria (Emelina foi se encontrar com Benn). Depois eu ficava um pouco com meu namorado, que me arrastava pra perto dos professores e ficava fazendo-os dizer o quanto sou bonita. Devo dizer que quase matei o garoto? E pior foi que McGonagall começou a dizer o quanto meus olhos são amendoados e lindos, e Dumbledore elogiar meu cabelo, e Moreau minha voz, além do discurso infinito de Slughorn... Merlim, eu não merecia aquilo.

Depois eu voltava e assistia a discussão de Maria e Dorcas, enquanto Maria dizia os métodos que Dorcas havia usado pra forçar o tal menino que ela ia acompanhada ao baile a aceitar ir com ela. Depois íamos conversar um pouco com Alice e Franco, e foi assim minha noite. Perfeita.

Era o que eu pensava. Que não podia ficar mais perfeita.

Mas ficou.

Perto da meia-noite, eu estava conversando animada com Sean, assistindo ele imitar o jeito de Stanley falar, aos risos, quando uma voz chegou a meu ouvido.

- Pode me acompanhar, senhorita? – sussurrou, o que me fez dar um gritinho além do arrepio.

- James, que susto! – xinguei.

- Vamos? – ele me estendeu o braço. Veio o djavú.

- Pra onde? – perguntei desconfiada novamente.

- Apenas me acompanhe. Você sabe por experiência própria que fazendo isso você não vai se arrepender.

- Mas James, daqui a pouco é meia-noite, e é pra todo mundo comemorando o Natal e...

- Nós vamos voltar – ele disse.

O fitei um pouco, pensando, mas por fim assenti.

Certo, pensei que íamos ser pegos por Filch ou outro ser que acaba com a nossa vida nos corredores, mas descobri que todo mundo estava se deslocando pelo corredor, como um perfeito dia normal de aula. Por isso nem precisamos ser cuidadosos, e em pouco tempo estávamos no destino de James: a Torre de Astronomia. Estava bem frio lá, ainda bem que eu estava bem agasalhada – sim, sou frienta. Mas estava bom ali, apesar de tudo. Quero dizer, eu estava com James, e estando ao lado dele eu já estava bem. Além disso, a vista dali era linda. As luzes vindas do castelo acordado iluminava o lado de fora, da onde dava pra ver o chão branco pela neve e as altas árvores da Floresta Proibida cobertas da matéria fina que dava aquele aspecto tão lindo. Estava tudo lindo.

- O que você pretende me trazendo aqui? – olhei pra ele desconfiada, embora rindo.

- Quero um pouco de privacidade com minha namorada – ele me segurou pela cintura e me beijou. – E também pra te entregar seu presente.

- Que droga! – exclamei.

- Nem vem com essa de não querer presente, eu penso em te dar ele desde que eu descobri que eu gosto de você e...

- Não é isso – falei, desapontada. – Se eu soubesse, eu teria trago o seu também.

- Você...

- Eu não deixaria você sem, é claro que não! – sorri para ele, então tive uma súbita ideia. – Ah, você está com sua varinha aí?

Sem entender, James tirou sua varinha do bolso e me entregou. Apontei ela pro ar e convoquei o presente mentalmente. Só esperava que isso resolvesse, já que eu pratiquei muito esse feitiço nessa vida...

E deu certo. Não demorou pra caixa vir a meu encontro toda cheia de neve. Agarrei o embrulho e devolvi a varinha a James. Percebi que ele me olhava com certo orgulho enquanto me via tirar a neve do presente.

- Aqui – estendi a caixa para ele, sorrindo.

- Não precisava – ele riu.

- Você merece. Mesmo – falei.

James pegou o embrulho, curioso, e abriu a caixa. De dentro dela, retirou o presente. Começou a rir.

- Lily... – falou balançando a cabeça.

- Eu roubei seu casaco no nosso primeiro encontro, então nada mais justo do que dar um novinho por causa disso – expliquei.

- E o que você fez com o outro?

- Está comigo e é assim que vai ficar – dei de ombros. – Ele é quentinho e tem seu cheiro.

Dizer essa última parte não estava nos meus planos. Fingi que não fiquei constrangida. James me olhou tão intensamente que eu quase pulei dali mesmo.

- Você é... Incrível – ele sorriu abertamente, antes de me beijar. – Mas...

- Mas?

- Já que você tem um casaco com meu cheiro – seus olhos brilharam, então pegou o casaco novo e o envolveu a meu redor – Quero um casaco com seu cheiro também.

Rimos juntos, eu corando ainda mais com a ajuda do vento frio.

- Certo – ele começou a procurar alguma coisa nos bolsos. – Minha vez. Estenda a mão e feche os olhos.

- Pra quê? – perguntei, mas o olhar que ele me lançou me fez calar a boca.

Apenas obedeci, e fiquei atenta aos sons, tentando adivinhar o que ele estava fazendo. O vento batendo no meu ouvido não ajudava muito. Mas em pouco tempo senti algo gelado em meu pulso, e James deixou eu abrir os olhos.

Logo percebi o que era. Uma linda pulseira de ouro reluzia, com um escrito que demorei um pouco pra identificar no escuro, até entender: James.

- Meu Deus, é... – procura a palavra, Lily! – Linda!

James sorriu, satisfeito.

- Toda vez que olhar para ela, eu estarei pensando em você.

Derreti a ponto de me misturar com a neve do chão, e não consegui achar nenhuma resposta plausível, só...

- Eu te amo, James.

Idiota, por que disse isso? Não faz nem um mês que estamos juntos! Bom, se bem que... Parece que faz muito mais tempo. Acho que deveria contar a partir do momento que você começa a gostar da pessoa. Ou seja: desde o começo do meu sétimo ano.

James, ao ouvir aquilo, apenas me beijou ternamente, seus lábios quentes (como isso é possível?) sobre os meus frios, nossas mãos entrelaçadas em uma só.

- Eu te amo, Lily Evans – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido de novo, e eu me arrepiei de novo. Ele riu.

Então ouvimos as badaladas do relógio chegarem a nossos ouvidos, e vozes gritarem, além de fogos de artifício ao longe – tenho quase certeza que Sirius está envolvido.

- Meia-noite – falei. – É natal.

- O melhor deles, porque estou com você.

- E eu com você – falei rindo, enquanto íamos até a sacada da Torre, nossos corpos bem próximos por causa do frio.

Ficamos um tempo vendo os fogos vindos de Hogsmeade, e ouvindo todo mundo comemorar dentro do castelo. Acho que não sairíamos dali tão cedo, estava muito bom... Não trocaria aquilo por nada nesse mundo.

- Feliz Natal, Lily – James disse baixinho depois de um tempo.

- Feliz Natal – respondi.

Foi como eu disse, não saímos dali tão cedo. Demoramos um pouco pra voltar, e quando voltamos à torre da Grifinória demos de cara com McGonagall dançando com Dumbledore, Maria e Dorcas dançando um rap com Moreau e Slughorn cochilando numa poltrona próxima. A festa continuava, e fomos amassados pelos abraços dos outros. Isso sim era Natal.

Quando eu fui dormir na minha cama quentinha, abraçada ao casaco de James, muito mais tarde, fiz questão de dar uma última olhada na minha pulseira de ouro que brilhava contra a claridade da Lua Minguante que vinha da janela.

Sorri.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Na manhã do dia vinte e cinco, depois de demorarmos um bom tempo pra ver todos os presentes que ganhamos e antes de irmos para Hogsmeade em busca de presentes para o amigo secreto, Moreau nos reuniu no auditório para um último número de Natal. Dessa vez ele cantava com a gente.

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_Thy leaves are so unchangeing_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_Thy leaves are so unchangeing_

_Not only green when summers here_

_But also when its cold and drear_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_Thy leaves are so unchangeing_

Apenas nos balançávamos e cantávamos na voz de fundo. Era uma bela música, e era bem relaxante comparando com as da festa da sala comunal de ontem... Até me deu dor de cabeça.

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_Such pleasure do you bring me_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_Such pleasure do you bring me_

_Oh every year this Christmas tree_

_Brings to us such joy and glee_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_Such pleasure do you bring me_

Sorri para Franco, que logo pegou em minha mão. Depois sorri para Lily que fizera o mesmo com James. Alguma coisa brilhou em seu pulso... Verificar depois.

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_Oh ever green unchanging_

_A symbol of good will and love_

_You'll ever be unchanging_

_Each shining light each silver bell_

_No other light spreads cheer so well_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_

_You'll ever be unchangeing_

A música acabou e continuamos com o silêncio. Todo mundo sorria e sentia aquele clima de Natal que Hogwarts adorava passar pra gente. Ah! Eu simplesmente amo o Natal!

Enquanto isso, a neve continuava a cair lá fora.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** The most wonderful day of the year

**2-** Baby, it's cold outside

**3-** Merry Christmas Darling

**4-** God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

**5-** We Need A Little Christmas

**6-** Jingle Bells

**7-** Angels We Have Heard On High

**8-** O Holy Night

**9-** Deck the Rooftop

**10-** Last Christmas

**11-** O Christmas Tree

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong> Descuuulpem os erros se tiver alguns, as vezes eu passo direto por eles e não vejo .

**P.S.²:** Se eu sumir por muito tempo, não se preocupem. Eu vou viajar no fim desse ano e por isso posso demorar um pouco. Mas estou viva e ainda espero Reviews :D

**P.S.³:** Caso eu não apareça antes do fim do ano: Um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo! *-*

Beeijos. Marily.


	19. O Baile

Capítulo pequeno comparado aos outros! EnjoY!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: O Baile<strong>

Maria POV:

Fomos para Hogsmeade na manhã do dia vinte e cinco, e digamos que não foi muito agradável.

Entre minhas duas melhores amigas, eu sou a única solteira, e portanto tive que correr para não segurar vela. Depois que cada um foi comprar o presente do amigo secreto, todos decidiram passar no Três Vassouras ou na Dedosdemel ou na Zonko's como um típico passeio para Hogsmeade. Eu optei pelo Três Vassouras, pois estava um frio de lascar e eu precisava de uma cerveja amanteigada pra me esquentar um pouco. Claro, depois eu precisaria passar na Dedosdemel; minha bombonière precisava de novo estoque.

Acontece que não foi lá uma boa ideia ir pra porcaria do pub. Lá parecia um ponto para casaizinhos mais famoso do que Madame Puddifoot. E eu não estava exagerando. Logo dei de cara com Lina e Chapman, depois Lily e James que me chamaram e eu apenas acenei correndo pra outra direção, onde estava Alice e Franco. Certo, parece que Merlim quer jogar na minha cara que eu estou encalhada e não tenho par para o baile.

Fiquei cinco minutos sentada na bancada quando chega Dorcas. Meia hora depois eu saio de lá ensopada de cerveja. Acho que eu não preciso nem descrever o que aconteceu.

Decidi ir para a Dedosdemel e ficar por lá. Eu já tinha comprado o presente da Alice, e não tinha mais nada pra fazer naquele lugar. Não queria voltar pro castelo ainda; eu mal havia chegado. E o Três Vassouras estava inabitável por solteiros. Ou seja, nada melhor do que se acabar em doces pra acabar com a angústia.

- Maria? – ouvi uma voz me chamar enquanto eu comia caldeirão de chocolate atrás de caldeirão sentada num banquinho de madeira do lado de fora da Dedosdemel.

Olhei para a pessoa.

- Remo, oi! – exclamei, de boca cheia. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Passeando – ele respondeu simplesmente, se sentando ao meu lado no banquinho. – E você?

- Comendo pra acabar com a tristeza – respondi com sinceridade. – Aceita um caldeirão?

- Não, obrigado – ele riu.

- Um sapo de chocolate? Bombons explosivos? Varinha de alcaçuz?

- Não, agradeço – ele continuou a rir. – Mas por que exatamente você está triste?

- Não está na cara? – falei com raiva, apontando para o Três Vassouras lotado. – Tem casais pra todo lado, principalmente no meu grupo de amigos, e eu estou solteira e não tenho par para o baile! E ainda por cima tenho que aguentar Dorcas falando e falando na minha cabeça dizendo que eu não tenho companhia e que nunca vou casar e vou ficar pra titia, e escutar minhas tias falando que já passou da hora de eu arranjar um namorado, e ouvir Lily e Alice falando maravilhas dos namorados sem poder fazer nenhum comentário, e ficar aguentando todo mundo me chamando de Maria João por causa que sou agressiva, mas eu não sou _tão_ agressiva Remo, não sou! Quero dizer, só sou um pouco nervosa porque tenho um irmão pirralho que vive me atormentando, e minha mãe é um pouco como eu, sabe? Meio impaciente. Mas não é por causa disso que eu mereço ficar sozinha pra sempre e desacompanhada pra esse maldito baile! Eu não quero ir sozinha, mas eu quero ir! Mas não sozinha!

Respirei fundo, e Remo fez o mesmo, pois parecia ter prendido a respiração também. Apesar de tudo, ele sorria.

- Desculpa. Sei que te assustei – falei com rispidez mordendo uma varinha de alcaçuz com mais força que o necessário. – Pode sair correndo se quiser.

- Só estou percebendo o quanto que você e Lily são parecidas. O que a convivência não faz – ele riu novamente. – Ela também fala tudo... rápido quando está nervosa.

Não respondi, apenas respirei fundo mais uma vez.

- Minha vida é uma droga – disse por fim.

- Não, não é – ele falou significativo, e fui cautelosa pra não me virar para ele. – Não culpe o mundo porque apenas não tem um par para o baile. Eu também não tenho um.

Silêncio.

Franzi a testa aos poucos, enquanto o vento bagunçava meu cabelo. Olhei de soslaio para Remo, e ele fez o mesmo.

- Maria... – ele começou baixo. – Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Mais silêncio.

- C-como amigos, é claro.

Dessa vez tive coragem e o encarei. Ele quase sorria, os olhos estreitos por causa do vento.

- Sim, eu quero – ri nervosa, e então pulei em cima dele, envolvendo-o em um abraço. – Ah, Remo! Muito obrigada!

- De nada – ele riu meio sufocado.

- Você salvou minha vida. Estou te devendo uma – sorri para ele, então apanhei outro sapo de chocolate. – Vou comer mais um pouco porque estou feliz agora. Aceita um?

Remo riu novamente, e pegou o pacote.

Ficamos um tempão comendo tudo o que eu havia comprado – o que foi uma grande pilha – e conversando e rindo de algumas bobagens.

Afinal, minha vida não é tão ruim assim.

E meu passeio não foi tão horrível.

E Remo Lupin, no final das contas, é até bem charmoso.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Você vai ao baile com a Maria? – Sirius arregalou os olhos. – Com Maria MacDonald, Aluado? Com a Maria?

- Qual o problema? – perguntei sem entender.

- É, qual o problema? – James ajudou.

- O problema é que ela não é... Feminina – Sirius bufou. – Ela parece um homem fantasiado de mulher.

- Bom, a fantasia é bem bonita – comentei rindo, e bati a mão na de James, que riu.

- Ela só é meio nervosa. Mas é uma garota e é bem bonita.

- Mas a personalidade dela... – Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei porque está reclamando tanto, Almofadinhas – Franco interferiu. – Sendo que você nem tem um par ainda. E o baile é daqui exatamente... Oito horas.

- Já sei quem vou convidar. E pelo que eu sei, essa pessoa também está sem par.

- Pode ter arranjado um agora e você nem sabe – James brincou.

- Eu sei que não. Está no papo. E ela é bem melhor que MacDonald!

- Maria é bem legal – comentei. – Apesar de ser... agressiva como ela mesmo disse, é uma ótima companhia.

Sirius bufou de novo.

- É melhor irmos, temos o amigo secreto do coral agora.

Fomos os últimos a chegar na sala de coral; todos já estavam lá com seus embrulhos, conversando animados e um pouco ansiosos. Não demorou muito para Moreau entrar na sala com um presente também, sorrindo.

- Feliz Natal pra todos! – falou animado. – Prontos para a troca dos presentes?

- Eu começo! – Dorcas se adiantou, e já foi ficando de pé. Todo mundo a observou, e Moreau logo se acomodou em seu banquinho.

- Meu amigo secreto – seus olhos brilharam de malícia. – É uma pessoa extremamente diferente. Diferente, quando eu digo, é bem anormal.

Chutei a Lily mentalmente. Já fazia um tempo que Dorcas e ela não discutiam; sua atenção pra isso é extremamente para Maria agora.

- E essa pessoa tem uma boca, que Merlim, poderia engolir a cabeça de um bebê, sem exageros. É uma pessoa extremamente bocuda, em todos os sentidos, porque dedar a própria irmã pra mãe é um de seus dons...

- Jason! – exclamamos, aos risos, quando o mesmo fez uma careta ao perceber que era ele. Todo mundo ria, enquanto ele ia até o centro receber seu presente dentro de uma sacola com uma enorme boca desenhada.

Todos ficaram curiosos quando Jason pegou o embrulho, e dentro dele tirou...

- Custou exatamente um galeão e dois nuques. E nada como um feitiço de extensão pra dar aquele toque – Dorcas falou enquanto todos gargalhavam em frente a um batom gigante, do tamanho mais ou menos de um braço humano.

- Obrigado, Dorcas – Jason disse com sarcasmo, a abraçando mesmo contra sua vontade.

Dorcas voltou a seu lugar completamente satisfeita. Jason pegou seu presente, que tinha o formato de um caderno demasiado grande.

- Bom, eu não tenho o que dizer do meu amigo secreto – ele falou baixo, olhando para cada um de nós. – Essa pessoa é a melhor pessoa que existe, e eu a amo muito. Acho que de todos nós ela é uma das que mais merece ser feliz...

Já dava para perceber que era Sophie; a mesma se levantou toda sorrisos, e abraçou por um longo tempo seu irmão, emocionada, enquanto os aplausos enchiam a sala.

- Obrigada, Jason – ela sorriu, pegando o embrulho que parecia pesado. Começou a tirar o presente, e gargalhou ao ver o que era.

- Jason, da onde é que você tirou essa foto? – ela riu, olhando para, o que afinal, era um grande retrato de dois bebês, a garotinha com poucos dentes sorrindo para quem tirava a foto, enquanto o garotinho menor estava com um enorme chapéu sobre sua cabeça, deixando de fora apenas os braços.

- Aaah, que fofos! – Alice exclamou.

- Jason quase morreu sufocado pelo chapéu quando papai tirou essa foto – Sophie disse nostálgica, olhando para o retrato sorrindo.

Um tempo depois ela pegou um embrulho pequeno comparado ao que recebera.

- Meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa... – ela franziu a testa. – Amiga. É, amiga acima de tudo.

Ela pensava em características enquanto Lily dizia que essa pessoa era eu. Pelo visto não era.

- Bom, meu amigo secreto... – Sophie hesitou. – Já pisou muito na bola, principalmente comigo. E, ah! Esse amigo é um cachorro, literalmente!

- Sirius! – exclamamos.

Sirius se pôs de pé, surpreso, e Sophie a abraçou sem ao menos hesitar. Estendeu o presente que um tempo depois percebi que era um embrulho feito de vários ossos – o que Sirius riu ao ver. A expectativa de ver o presente era grande, até Sirius tirar do pacote um pequeno bloco de anotações. Folheou-o e olhou indagador para ela.

- É para você anotar, sabe, os nomes das garotas que você agarrar por aí – Sophie disse, o que foi o motivo pra risada geral.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas simplesmente, enquanto Sophie também ria.

- Brincadeira! – ela tirou outro embrulho do bolso e o entregou. – Aqui.

Sirius tirou um embrulho e tirou dele um objeto que não reconheci daqui.

- É um canivete que abre todas as portas. Realmente útil sabe, para um maroto – Sophie logo explicou.

Se abraçaram mais uma vez enquanto batíamos palmas e Sophie voltava a se sentar.

- Como veem, estou de mãos vazias – Sirius começou.

- Porque provavelmente está duro – Dorcas zombou.

- Não, Meadowes – Sirius sorriu falsamente para ela. – É porque meu presente para a pessoa que eu tirei não é sólido.

Sirius pegou seu violão que estava perto do piano, que até então eu não havia percebido que estava ali.

- Dedico essa música para minha amiga secreta, Beth – Sirius sorriu para Beth, daquele jeito que James descrevia como "garanhão nojento".

Se juntou aos músicos no fundo, que cantaram junto a ele.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight_

_Ah down beside that red firelight_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat bottomed girls_

_You make the rockin' world go round!_

Todos se viraram para ver a reação de Beth. Ela estava surpresa, sem dúvidas, mas sua expressão não parecia de desagrado. Troquei um rápido olhar com James, e pelo visto ele pensava a mesma coisa que eu. Sirius as vezes passa dos limites.

_Hey_

_I was just a skinny lad_

_Never knew no good from bad_

_But i knew love before i left my nursery, huh_

_Left alone with big fat fanny_

_She was such a naughty nanny_

_Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me_

_Hey hey!_

Olhei rapidamente para Moreau. Pelo visto ele estava entre gostar da música como um típico professor que é ou reprovar por cantar justo aquela música. Bom, se Beth estava considerando aquilo como um elogio, será realmente uma sorte.

_I've been singing with my band_

_Across the wire across the land_

_I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey_

_But their beauty and their style_

_Went kind of smooth after a while_

_Take me to them dirty ladies every time_

_C'mon_

Sirius continuava a tocar olhando para Beth, sorrindo. Todos já batiam palmas e cantavam juntos – até mesmo Sophie, rindo – e esperando ver alguma mudança na expressão de Beth.

_Oh wont you take me home tonight?_

_Oh down beside that red firelight_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat bottomed girls_

_You make the rockin' world go round!_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round!_

Beth acabou por soltar um sorriso, enquanto nós continuávamos a acompanhar a música. Sophie não se alterou, e tampouco parecia incomodada.

_Get on your bikes and ride!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Fat bottomed girls! (yeah)_

_Fat bottomed girls! (yeah)_

Ao fim da música aplaudimos, assim como a própria Beth que tinha um olhar de orgulho. Orgulho!

- E tem mais um coisa – Sirius olhou com aquele sorriso maroto novamente para a garota. – Tenho um pedido a te fazer... Aceita ir ao baile de hoje comigo?

As exclamações foram gerais. Beth franziu a testa, visivelmente segurando o sorriso. Sirius havia parado em frente a ela, ajoelhado em frente à garota que estava sentada.

- Mas é claro que sim! – ela exclamou depois de um tempo, e enquanto Beth o abraçava, agradecendo-o, voltávamos a aplaudir, os assobios de Maria me deixando surdo.

Momentos depois, quando Sirius havia se sentado, Beth se encaminhou para o centro da sala com uma espécie mala embrulhada.

- Meu amigo secreto é, sem dúvidas, a pessoa mais importante dessa sala. Ela nos move, ela é... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Como nosso segundo pai. Sem ele não estaríamos aqui...

- Moreau! – adivinhamos.

Beth abraçou Moreau, que depois desembrulhou um luxuoso conjunto de livros de Gordon Hollsmith, grande escritor de obras literárias bruxas.

- Não tenho muito o que falar do meu amigo secreto – Moreau disse, com um embrulho quadrado em mãos. – Não posso dizer que ele é a pessoa mais incrível, pois todos aqui são.

- Muitíssimo obrigada – Dorcas disse.

- Não posso falar que é um bom cantor, porque na verdade nunca o vi cantar...

- John!

- E dança muito bem...

- John!

- E tem uma ótima nota em Herbologia...

Foi o bastante para acertarmos. Aplaudimos alto quando Franco se pôs de pé, recebendo de presente um grande guia de _"Malhando sua voz – Alguns exercícios vocais"_.

- Certo, certo – Franco sorriu. – Amei o presente, professor. Sem dúvida será muito útil para um sem-voz como eu – ele nos acompanhou na risada. – Mas agora sobre meu amigo secreto. É meio difícil falar dele porque quase nunca conversamos. Mas eu tenho certeza que apesar disso, no tempo que convivemos, essa pessoa é simplesmente ótima.

- Acho que sou eu! – Dorcas exclamou, mas Franco não assentiu.

- Ela deve ser realmente legal e amiga, já que é tão próxima da minha namorada...

- É, não sou eu – Dorcas bufou.

- Lily! – Beth exclamou.

- Ou Maria – James chutou.

- Ela tem uma voz incrível...

- Não ajudou muito, querido – Alice riu.

- E é um pouco... Estressada.

- Continua sem ajudar! – James exclamou, levando uma cotovelada de Lily em seguida.

Mas é claro que era Maria, que soltou um suspiro aliviado assim que Franco sorriu para ela. Eles se abraçaram, e Maria vibrou ao ver uma caixa lotada com todos os doces imagináveis da Dedosdemel. Acho que Maria não precisaria saber que a dica foi minha.

- Minha vez gente! Cala boca aí, Dorcas – Maria começou, recebendo um gesto obsceno de Dorcas, imediatamente censurado por Moreau. – Meu amigo secreto é... Indescritível.

- Ótimo. Próximo! – Dorcas falou com sarcasmo, mas Maria a ignorou.

- Não tenho muito o que dizer, o que é estranho, porque convivo com essa peste todo dia. Não posso dizer que ela é perfeita, porque a conheço muito bem – Maria foi dizendo, e eu já apostava em Lily ou Alice. – E de perfeita essa criatura não tem nada! Mas o pior defeito dela é... Ficar se agarrando por aí com certo Herbólogo...

- Alice! – exclamamos, e com os olhos começando a lacrimejar, Alice correu a abraça-la.

Depois de agradecer centenas de vezes à Maria pela coleção de CD's da Cindy Lauper, Alice recebeu nossa atenção.

- Bom, meu amigo secreto é novo pra mim. Não a conheço há tanto tempo, mas ultimamente temos algo em comum que nos juntou bastante! – Alice falou sorridente. – Só tenho a dizer que essa garota é muito fofa, e uma ótima dançarina...

- Só pode ser a Lina! – fui eu que exclamei, e Emelina deu um salto, correndo alegre para abraçar Alice e receber um estojo de maquiagem gigante – e quando digo que é gigante é que tem coisas ali que eu nem sei no que alguma garota vai usar algum dia.

- Meu amigo secreto é uma figura! Desde sempre eu soube que ele era legal, mas agora no clube eu estou realmente descobrindo – Emelina sorriu. – É um doce, e é bem arteiro, quero dizer... O que esperar de um maroto?

James se ergueu, fazendo uma enorme saudação e correu para Emelina, a girando no ar. Emelina o presenteou com uma espécie de goles com o símbolo dos Cannons. Vi de relance Emelina cochichar algo com Lily, e suponho que a dica também fora dela.

- Silêncio todo mundo, porque agora vou falar – James começou. – Meu amigo secreto é a pessoa mais sensata que eu já conheci. Quero dizer... Ele é um perfeito idiota quando quer, e adora nos deixar com vergonha quando quer também. Mas uma vergonha por nos mostrar o quanto idiotas nós somos, e não idiota como ele é. Um idiota que sempre estraga a brincadeira minha e de Sirius... Mas ele é um cara legal, esse lobo.

Certo, não precisava falar mais nada. Me coloquei de pé em meio aos aplausos, e recebi o abraço de James, que ainda ria e voltava a me chamar de lobinho. Fiquei com medo na hora de desembrulhar o presente, e dei de cara com uma touca toda peluda, com direito a duas orelhas de pelúcia e um feitiço que faz um barulho idêntico a de um uivo.

- Obrigado, obrigado – o agradeci novamente, colocando a touca na cabeça. Tentei não corar quando Lina comentou que eu estava uma "gracinha". – Meu amigo secreto é a alma e o caçulinha desse coral, porque ele é o único que consegue fazer Moreau sorrir mesmo quando está discutindo com Dorcas, e isso é muito. Infelizmente ele não está presente, mas um livro com os maiores dançarinos da história está a caminho para sua casa via correio-coruja.

Acho que deixei claro que eu havia tirado John; todo mundo aplaudiu, enquanto Dorcas dizia que o "chinesinho era gente boa". E um pouco depois de eu me sentar e Moreau dizer alguma a respeito da próxima pessoa, uma coruja adentrou a sala com um pacote rosa no bico. Moreau pegou o pacote e a coruja voou de volta para fora.

Entre o silêncio curioso, observávamos Moreau pegar um bilhete que estava junto ao pacote. Ele abriu e leu.

- "Graças a injustiças desse mundo, não estou participando desse amigo secreto que com certeza deve estar uma droga sem mim. Enfim, meu amigo secreto, na verdade amiga, é uma gata. Não existe nenhuma garota com aqueles olhos verdes e aqueles cabelos ruivos nesse castelo. Desculpe James, amigo, mas é a verdade. Um abraço a Lily e a todos, e espero que aproveite seu presente. John."

Ainda ríamos quando Moreau terminou a leitura, e Lily se pôs de pé, corando, e pegou o pacote abraçando Moreau mesmo assim. Abriu, curiosa, e deu de cara com delicados brincos de ouro que combinavam exatamente com a pulseira que James havia dado a ela. Deu pra perceber que esse amigo secreto não foi nada fiel.

Dorcas ainda xingava Deus e o mundo com o presente que Lily havia ganhado, quando a mesma pegou seu embrulho e se direcionou para o centro da sala.

- Meu amigo secreto... – ela hesitou, começando a sorrir. – Ultimamente está sendo _realmente_ amigo. Nem parece que eu o conheço a quatro meses ou menos, e sim que nasci ao lado dele.

Continuou o silêncio. Os olhos de Lily começaram a lacrimejar. De acordo com os restantes, eu já sabia quem era.

- Eu só tenho que agradecer por Deus ter o colocado em meu caminho, acho que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nesse ano.

James pigarreou alto.

- E nós é claro – Lily completou depressa, enquanto ríamos. – Mas ele é muito especial pra mim, e ele me ajudou nos piores momentos, mesmo tendo seus maus momentos também... E são poucas pessoas que fazem isso. E sem ele... Acho que eu nem estaria com James hoje!

- Quem é o santo? – James brincou, enquanto exclamávamos que era o Sean.

Ele também já estava tinha lágrimas brotando, e abraçou Lily com força ao receber seu presente (um Rolex, o que fez Sean ficar tão boquiaberto que quase chegou estrangular Lily). Muitos aplausos, assobios, e "Eu te amo" trocados por eles depois, foi a vez de Sean.

- É sério, eu fiquei muito chocado quando eu li o papel e vi quem eu tinha tirado – Sean riu. – Acho que foi o presente mais difícil que eu escolhi na minha vida. E sobre essa pessoa... Ela pode ser inflexível na maior parte do tempo, e uma pessoa bem difícil também. Mas eu tenho certeza que sem ela esse coral não seria o mesmo... E nem Hogwarts. Afinal... Quem contaria para nós as maiores fofocas?

Dorcas levantou totalmente cheia de si, e não abraçou Sean até ver o presente; era um grande e esvoaçante vestido vinho. No final Sean estava até meio torto.

É, tinha sido legal. Passamos o resto do tempo conversando animados e voltando a agradecer os presentes, mas não durou muito. Daqui a algum tempo seria o baile, e as garotas já tinham corrido para o dormitório. Quero dizer, precisa de todo esse tempo?

Bom, só tenho a dizer que eu esperava que nada desse errado hoje a noite.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Estava uma bagunça completa, mas eu gostava porque 1- estava um completo clima feminino ali e 2-o dormitório não é meu, e se ferrou quem irá arrumar, pois eu nem vou estar ali daqui a pouco.

Era garota se vestindo pra todo lado, se maquiando, arrumando o cabelo, tomando banho, fazendo as unhas, chorando – é o que o ataque de nervos faz com uma garota – procurando brincos (os da Maria fui eu que escondi), entrando em crise porque é magra demais (desculpe Audrey, mas essa é a verdade mesmo), ou porque o vestido está apertado (Beth, está na cara que isso aconteceria, você precisa urgentemente de um regime), ou que o cabelo está uma merda (Lily, é a vida. Ou melhor, a sua vida).

Eu já estava linda e perfeita às oito e quinze (cedo para garotas, já que o baile é às oito), e espero que o traste do Kevin (ou seria Kurt?) já estivesse a minha espera!

E as garotas estavam prontas também (Maria achou um brinco melhor do que eu havia escondido. Humpf), e eis a descrição de cada um dos vestidos:

• O da Alice parecia ser o melhor de todos, o que eu achei uma injustiça. Só por que a costureira é a mãe dela? Qual é, nós pagamos por esses vestidos! Era um vinho tomara-que-caia com um pequeno tecido dando volume e um detalhe grande (e humilhante perto do nosso, devo dizer) na cintura. Não gostei; ela não tem seios suficientes para usar um tomara-que-caia.

• O da Beth nem preciso falar. É o mais simples (apesar daquelas amigas mentirosas dizerem que é lindo. Pffff). Ela parece que está indo pra igreja, e não para um baile, naquele vestido amarelo azedo com uns detalhes brilhantes na alça. É sério, como ela tem coragem de usar um vestido?

• O da Emelina, vou ser franca. Ela é minha amiga, mas sua escolha na cor foi péssima! Preto! É um baile, de Natal, e ela vai de preto? Amiga, isso não é um velório, que a dica fique. Mas de resto eu gostei, tem um lacinho e mais uns detalhes pretos que eu gostei – tirando a cor.

• O da Lily é a cara dela: ama chamar a atenção. Vulgar demais, curto demais. Certeza que James vai se aproveitar disso, conheço a figura. É um verde meio azulado (que raio de cor é aquela?), tomara-que-caia também (ela é peituda demais, não deu certo) com alguns brilhos na parte superior e um laço na cintura com uma flor (?) no meio. Vulgar, vulgar e vulgar.

• O da Sophie foi o único que me agradou de verdade (além do meu); é um azul escuro com uns brilhinhos. E só! É disso que as garotas precisam botar na cabeça, pra que um laço na cintura ou tecido de seda aqui e ali, francamente! Sophie estava reclamando, dizendo que parecia um céu. Eu reprimi o riso, porque nessa hora MacDonald percebeu que os brincos haviam sumido.

• E o vestido dela estava horrível. Ela pensa que vai chamar a atenção do Jason, mas hahaha! Não vai mesmo! Ela é tão hipócrita e nojenta e falsa e piriguete que escolheu um modelo super chamativo! Era um rosa curto na frente e longo atrás como se ela tivesse um rabo (tive que dizer isso em voz alta, e ela começou com os xingamentos), e babados na ponta. Ridículo! Além de ser tomara-que-caia também e ter mais detalhes que o necessário. Ridícula!

• E o meu, pra finalizar, acabou com o de todas elas. Roxo, longo, com um pequeno detalhe prendendo o pano. Arrasei e estou poderosa, simplesmente isso. Ninguém estará mais linda que eu nessa noite, ninguém! Engula isso MacDonald! É hoje que terei Jason Phellipe McKinnon a meus pés!

A das outras garotas eram de igual insignificantes, tanto que nem me lembro, e elas já desceram, assim como Beth. As garotas foram descendo de pouco a pouco (falei pra ninguém descer junto para o impacto ser um por vez – eu serei a última).

Antes de Maria descer eu puxei seu braço.

- MacDonald, já parou pra pensar que será hoje?

- Será hoje o que, demônio? – Maria perguntou, carinhosa como sempre.

- Que descobriremos a garota secreta Jason, aquela que ele está tentando impressionar – sorri desafiadoramente.

Maria não respondeu, e apenas desceu, dizendo não querer deixar Remo sozinho.

Eu não havia pensado nisso, mas eu tinha certeza: quando eu encontrar essa vaca, ela vai se arrepender de ter vindo a esse mundo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Será possível que eu vou conseguir voltar à minha cor normal hoje? Quero dizer, estou uma beterraba humana outra vez, e não quero que pensem que passei blush no rosto inteiro! Porque é isso que está parecendo.

Graças a James.

E seus elogios completamente exagerados.

Eu mal desci a escada circular o procurando pela sala comunal, quando avisto um garoto de cabelos bagunçados, óculos e vestido de traje a rigor... Suspirei feito uma idiota. Que visão do paraíso.

- Meu Deus, Lily! – ele exclamou, arregalando os olhos quando me viu. Dei um passo pra trás. – Você está simplesmente... Simplesmente...

- Vulgar? – tentei, lembrando no comentário da Dorcas.

- Ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! – ele disse, espaçando as sílabas. Corei. – Você realmente quer que eu fique morrendo de raiva quando todos aqueles caras olharem pra você, não é?

- Que engraçado, James – falei, e ele me beijou. – Nem me produzi tanto...

- Fala sério! – ele exclamou, e pelo visto segurou outro comentário, assim que eu percebi ele olhar para meu decote rapidamente. Chutei sua canela.

- Isso se você mesmo não me der raiva! – xinguei, mais corada do que de costume.

- Estou cuidando do que é meu – ele me abraçou mais firmemente pela cintura, e saímos em direção ao salão.

No caminho encontrávamos vários outros casais, e todos os tipos de vestidos. Ou seja, James tinha que parar com os elogios. Mas não parou, e até chegarmos ao salão eu estava assim, uma beterraba.

A decoração do salão estava perfeita; parecia uma decoração de Natal moderna, e outros detalhes de vidro dando aquele aspecto brilhante no ambiente. As luzes de danceteria vinham de várias direções, e a música era alta. As vozes que cantavam eram completamente conhecidas.

_It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

_Friday, Friday_

_Gettin' down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!_

Já tinha gente na pista de dança, e eles pulavam freneticamente ao som da música cantada por Jason, Remo e Sirius. Eu tinha certeza que aquela música só podia ter sido escolhida por Sirius.

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday_

_Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')_

_We-we-we so excited_

_We so excited_

_We gonna have a ball today_

_Tomorrow is Saturday_

_And Sunday comes after wards_

_I don't want this weekend to end_

Avistei Beth e Maria se servindo de cerveja amanteigada, e, ao me verem, acenaram. Eu não sabia quem era a parceira de Jason, perguntaria para Sean depois. E falando nele, lá estava ele conversando numa mesa próxima com a tal da Wang. Até que ele parecia animado, e então decidi não interromper ele.

_It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

_Friday, Friday_

_Gettin' down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!_

Nem pisquei e James me puxou pra pista, me rodopiando e me deixando totalmente surpresa. Não demorou muito e eu já estava tonta, mas o importante era a diversão.

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah!)_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah!)_

_Fun, fun, fun, fun_

_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

É, pelo visto o baile seria bom. Os professores rondavam por aí, o que me deixava tranquila.

Bebida alcoólica nunca mais.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Meu baile já começou péssimo. A raiva era tanta, mas tanta que eu me segurava pra não deixar as lágrimas rolarem, é sério. Definitivamente, eu estou com muita raiva.

Por que essas coisas aconteciam comigo Merlim? Justo comigo? É sério, eu não faço nada de ruim pra merecer isso, nada!

Primeiro de tudo, eu já previ que minha noite ia ser péssima assim que saí do dormitório. Desci as escadas e vi vários casais e garotos esperando as garotas. Tudo bem até aí; eu não esperaria ver Benn ali porque ele não é da Grifinória. Nós marcamos de nos encontrar na saída do retrato da Mulher Gorda às oito. Eu havia me atrasado, normal, e era mais ou menos oito e vinte. Eu saí e ele não estava lá.

Era impossível que ele se atrasaria tanto assim! Vinte minutos! Garotas é normal, mas garotos... Não e nunca!

Fiquei plantada ali por cinco minutos, vendo casais passarem e outros saírem da Torre da Grifinória. E nada.

Decidi ir para o Salão, a raiva e a humilhação tomando conta do meu corpo. Cheguei lá e procurei por ele. Demorei dez minutos para encontrá-lo, conversando com seus amigos da Lufa-Lufa que também são no coral.

- Benjamin! – chamei, com raiva e de pulsos fechados.

Ele se virou e não pareceu surpreso, apenas caminhou até a mim.

- Oi, Emma.

- Seu... Seu... Você viu o que você fez? – falei com raiva. – Eu fiquei plantada lá na entrada da Torre da Grifinória e você não apareceu!

- Eu fiquei lá por cinco minutos, você não apareceu e eu vim embora.

- Você o quê? – perguntei atônita. – Se eu não apareci é porque eu atrasei!

- Não gosto de atrasos – ele suspirou.

- Mulheres atrasam!

- Noivas atrasam – ele corrigiu e suspirou mais uma vez. – Pare de drama, Emelina.

- Não é drama, Benjamin, não é drama! – as lágrimas desceram. – Se eu não apareci é sinal que eu atrasei ou alguma coisa aconteceu! E você nem se interessou em saber e veio pra cá!

- Emelina, pare com isso! – ele olhou ao redor, vendo se alguém havia notado minha voz alterada. – De alguma forma nós nos encontraríamos aqui, certo?

- Certo o caramba! – cortei rispidamente. – O certo é você ter me esperado, ter me buscado! Ter me encontrado lá como marcamos!

- Nós marcamos mas você não apareceu!

- Eu apareci, mas atrasei! Isso deveria ter passado pela sua cabeça!

- Você atrasa e a culpa é minha?

- Você nem se importou se eu atrasei? E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido? Você nem teria se importado, porque, afinal, estava se divertindo com seus amigos!

- Deixe de ser estúpida!

Parei de falar. Fiquei respirando alto, ainda chocada.

- Seu vestido é preto? – ele falou de repente. – Por que veio de preto?

Demorei um pouco pra conseguir responder. O que é isso?

- Porque eu quis? – falei com obviedade.

- Num baile? De preto? – ele parecia incomodado. – E não está curto demais pra você?

Não consegui responder dessa vez; continuei a olhá-lo incrédula.

Benn suspirou.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou até de má vontade.

- Quero, mas sozinha – falei com raiva. – Aproveite a noite com seus... Amigos. – falei em tom enojado, e dei as costas.

Caminhei irritada e pisando forte entre a multidão que andava, conversava, bebia, ria, dançava e se divertia, diferente de mim.

Logo uma voz chegou a meus ouvidos, a voz de Benn.

- Emma, espera aí!

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Minha atenção fora roubada assim que a música começou a tocar e eu estava prestes a cantar. Franzi a testa pra enxergar direito; era Lina, e ela parecia discutir com Chapman.

Demorei um pouco para voltar a atenção à música, até os músicos soltarem um pigarro atrás de mim. Comecei, então, a cantar para as pessoas que dançavam na pista de dança.

_We can dance if we want to_

_We can leave your friends behind_

_'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_

_Well they're, no friends of mine_

Eu mal assimilava o que eu estava cantando, apenas observava os dois brigarem. Eu não podia ouvir daqui, pois a música era alta, mas dava pra ver que era feio. Emelina fazia gestos frenéticos, enquanto Chapman parecia suspirar a cada instante.

_I say, we can go where we want to_

_A place where they will never find_

_And we can act like we come from out of this world_

_Leave the real one far behind_

Eu poderia até ter errado a letra, e eu nem saberia. Meus olhos não conseguiam olhar em outra direção sem ser os dois discutindo. Uma das luzes bateu direto nos dois por um simples segundo, e deu pra ver claramente as lágrimas no rosto de Lina. Senti raiva.

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everything's out of control_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_We're doing it from wall to wall_

As pessoas dançavam e pulavam enquanto eu cantava, e dei graças que ninguém havia percebido minha distração.

_Well it's safe to dance_

_Yes it's safe to dance_

_Well it's safe to dance_

_Yes it's safe to dance_

_Well it's safe to dance_

_Yes it's safe to dance_

_Well it's safe to dance_

Nesse momento observei Emelina fazer outro gesto, e então dar as costas para Chapman, que ficou no mesmo lugar. Fiz um gesto para os músicos, que continuaram a tocar. Saí do palco discretamente, tentando não perder Lina de vista. Foi difícil enxergá-la no meio de toda aquela multidão.

Pouco depois ela havia sumido.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Ai, ai... – falei ofegante, me escorando em James. – Cansei... de... dançar... Estou... morta...

- Como morta? Eu estou completamente pronto pra mais uma dança! – James dizia rindo.

- Tente fazer tudo o que você fez de salto alto – reclamei me jogando numa cadeira próxima.

- Vou buscar algo pra você beber – James riu da minha situação. Como ele é ótimo...

- Agradeço – falei ainda arfando, e James beijou minha testa antes de sumir.

Eu via as pessoas passando pra lá e pra cá enquanto descansava, ainda esperando James. Vi Remo passar rapidamente, mas ele nem me viu. Xingo ele depois.

- Lily? – alguém chamou, e eu ergui o rosto a tempo de ver Jessie sentar na cadeira vaga da mesma mesa em que eu estava.

- Jessie, que bom te ver! – falei animada, rezando pra que agora James demorasse a voltar. – Se divertindo?

- Está ótimo, Sophie é uma ótima companhia – ele sorriu abertamente. – Nunca ri tanto com uma pessoa só.

- Ah, que ótimo! – falei satisfeitíssima. – E ela é ótima também. Mas onde ela está?

- Banheiro – ele falou, seu tom de voz mudando de animado para ansioso. Desconfiei.

- Ah.

- E seu parceiro?

- Foi buscar alguma coisa pra eu beber. Nunca dancei tanto em toda minha vida em tão pouco tempo – falei com uma risada, mas ele não me acompanhou.

- Você está linda – falou do nada, e eu corei dando boas vindas de volta a cor-de-beterraba.

- Obrigada – falei com uma risada sem graça, olhando em outra direção. De repente até a pena no laço do coração do detalhe do cinto do cachecol do vestido de McGonagall ficou interessante.

- Lily, eu...

Olhei para ele, pois ele tinha parado de falar.

E pouco depois eu parei de falar também.

Porque ele fez uma coisa estranha.

Realmente estranha.

Sua mão foi deslizando pela mesa até chegar na minha. Olhei de nossas mãos pra ele, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu sei que eu não deveria estar falando isso, porque você está com o Potter e nessa noite eu estou com Sophie, mas... – ele me olhou profundamente, o que fez meu estômago embrulhar. Não de nervoso, e sim de nojo. Quero dizer... O que é aquilo? – Eu só quero que saiba... Que quando eu te vejo... Algo é diferente.

- A-a-a-a-algo? – gaguejei debilmente.

- É. Eu... Acho que estou ap...

- Não termina! – exclamei com raiva, tirando minha mão da dele rapidamente. – Olha Jessie... Acho que você está meio bêbado. Acho melhor procurar Sophie e...

- Não estou bêbado – ele falou com convicção.

- Que ótimo. Mas eu acho melhor você ir embora porque o James vai voltar daqui a pouco. Vai embora, por favor antes que eu saia correndo! – falei desesperada.

Jessie me olhou profundamente mais uma vez, mas se levantou.

- Pense nisso, Lily – ele disse, e saiu.

MERLIM, O QUE FOI ISSO QUE ACABOU DE ACONTECER?

Minha cabeça começou a doer.

Vou ter um colapso.

Preciso de água.

James chegou.

- Demorei? Desculp... – ele foi interrompido por mim, já que voei na bebida que ele trazia. Desci tudo num só gole.

- Er... Está com sede hein? – ele riu.

- Preciso de mais – voei em cima da bebida dele também e em um gole eu já tinha terminado.

James me olhava surpreso.

- Preciso de mais – falei rouca.

- Ok, vou buscar pra voc... – James começou a se levantar.

- NÃO! – gritei, e ele me olhou espantado. – Eu vou com você.

- Tá – falou ainda surpreso. – Lily, você tá bem?

- Estou ótima – menti.

Ele não acreditou, mas não insistiu. É bom mesmo, porque do jeito que o colapso anda, é capaz de eu dizer até o que não devo.

E isso não seria bom. Nada, nada bom.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

É tão bom ter um par bom para o baile, não é? Quero dizer, tirando o momento em que Remo sumiu e eu o vi correndo por aí depois de ele fazer um solo no palco. Mas depois ele voltou e pediu desculpas. Ficamos um pouco sentados conversando e tomando uma cerveja amanteigada, algo muito agradável.

Mencionei que ele disse que eu estava muito bonita? Quero dizer, é claro! Esse vestido foi desenhado por mim! É, tecnicamente por mim. Meus desenhos são terríveis, então eu dei as ideias pra Alice que desenhou e mandou pra mãe dela. Ele tinha que elogiar mesmo. E ele estava um gato de smoking.

Depois disso ele me chamou pra dançar, porque essa música era ótima! E quem cantava era (estranhei) Chapman com Lina e Alice. Moreau não tinha dito que o coral da Lufa-Lufa não cantaria? E Benn não estava discutindo com Emelina, como Remo havia me contado? Estranho, e pelo visto Remo também estranhou, mas mesmo assim fomos dançar.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming_

_Of ever since I was a little girl_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming_

_Of ever since I was a little girl_

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue._

_Two!_

_He's kissin' on you._

_Three!_

_Oh, why can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

Remo tinha uma dança animada apesar de tudo, e eu conseguia o acompanhar. Ele é tão fofo! Por que será que nunca notei nele?

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news:_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you._

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! __Dance! Dance! Dance!_

Mas está na cara que ele gosta de Emelina. Porque já que ele correu porque ela estava discutindo com Chapman, é sinal que ele se preocupa com ela mais do que uma simples amiga, não é? Não é?

Ou será que não?

E se ele tiver me convidado porque, na verdade, ele gosta de mim?

Remo Lupin gosta de mim?

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you._

_He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to Dance! __Dance! Dance! Dance!_

Impossível. Quem gostaria de Maria MacDonald? Ninguém, ninguém, porque eu sou uma machona ridícula. Não é isso que dizem?

Impossível.

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming_

_Of ever since I was a little girl_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming_

_Of ever since I was a little girl_

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue._

_Two!_

_He's kissin' on you._

_Three!_

_Oh, why can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

Olhei para Remo enquanto dançávamos, e ele me retribuiu o olhar. Acho que ele pensou a mesma coisa que eu: devo beijar?

Merlim, socorro.

Somos amigos, amigos!

A.M.I.G.O.S.

AMIGOS!

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news:_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you._

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! __Dance! Dance! Dance!_

Nos beijamos. Céus, nos beijamos.

Eu beijei Remo Lupin.

Eu beijei Remo Lupin!

MERLIM, EU BEIJEI REMO LUPIN! SOCORRO!

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you._

_He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to Dance! __Dance! Dance! Dance!_

Nem parei direito pra pensar, quando alguém separou nosso beijo. Era Meadowes. Vou matar essa desgraçada!

- MacDonald! Geovana Kummer! Ela é a garota que Jason estava tentando impressionar! Ela! Ela dorme no meu dormitório! – Dorcas estava furiosa.

- E daí? – perguntei chocada, vendo Remo acompanhar a conversa. Acabo de beijar o garoto e chega uma louca falando sobre outro garoto que tempo atrás eu pensava gostar?

- E daí que isso é uma catástrofe! Olha lá os dois juntos! – Dorcas apontou para os dois se engolindo. – Você não vai fazer nada?

- Eu não!

Dorcas ficou movendo a boca sem dizer nada, olhando de mim para Remo várias vezes. Depois bufou.

- Traíra! – exclamou. – Pois saiba que eu vou tomar uma atitude contra isso!

E saiu em disparada. Troquei um olhar confuso com Remo, e nós dois assistimos a cena. Dorcas caminhou até o casal e começou o barraco. Começou a gritar com Kummer, que arregalou os olhos. Pareceu culpada, vendo daqui, mas Jason interferiu, a xingando também.

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news:_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

Dorcas avançou na garota, e Jason ficou no meio das duas. Kummer não era tão louca, por isso só se esquivava. As pessoas começaram a notar, e do outro lado do salão vi McGonagall e Moreau correrem.

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves._

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! __Dance! Dance!_

No último "Dance!" veio o tapa. Kummer caiu no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que Dorcas era parada pelos professores. Todo mundo havia se virado pra assistir, e do palco Chapman e os outros olhavam chocados para cena.

Pouco depois Jason havia ajudado Kummer e os dois sumiram. Dorcas começou a levar broncas de McGonagall, que deu-lhe detenções e tirou alguns pontos da casa. No fim, demorou um bom tempo pro baile voltar ao normal, e vi Dorcas se sentar numa mesa longe e cruzar os braços, enfurecida.

Quando vi que tudo voltou a normal, e a música voltou, olhei para Remo. Ambos ficamos sem graça. O que dizer?

- Er... Então. Onde estávamos? – perguntei.

Remo suspirou.

- Maria, vem. Precisamos conversar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Eu nem tinha prevido cantar essa música, e sim uma agitada e feliz. Mas depois do que aconteceu aquela hora... Essa foi a primeira que me veio a mente. Foi a coisa mais estranha que aconteceu na minha vida, e eu sinceramente pensava que tinha sido um sonho. Ou um pesadelo. Mas aconteceu, e nem bebendo três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada (o que assustou James) fez eu me acalmar. E é claro que eu não conseguiria cantar uma música feliz depois daquilo.

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting a jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Eu olhava para os casais dançando lentamente, abraçadinhos, cabeça no ombro, desejando fazer o mesmo com James. Mas eu tinha que estar ali, cantando a maldita música. Mas eu olhei para ele, e ele sorria para mim, seus olhos me prendendo e fazendo eu me acalmar imediatamente.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

Depois, sem querer, meu olhar localizou Jessie. Ele me olhava tão profundamente como naquela hora, e eu fiquei nervosa de novo. Por que ele fez aquilo comigo? Estava tão bom, éramos só amigos e mais nada, conversando felizes na biblioteca... E ele vem e estraga tudo. Como posso dizer a ele que eu amo o James e só o James, e ele é apenas um amigo de biblioteca?

Espero sinceramente que ele tivesse mentido quando disse que não estava bêbado.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting a jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

"So don't come back for me". Seria tão ótimo se Jessie St. James entendesse isso agora! Eu duvido que depois disso vou conseguir manter uma amizade com ele. Ele estragou tudo, e eu perdi um amigo.

E por que ele disse isso justo pra mim? Por que não pra... Veronica Gravelle? Ah, ela não está aqui... O que é muito MUITO estranho. Quero dizer, ela é uma patricinha metida que gostaria de jogar na minha cara o vestido que tem, e simplesmente vai pra casa com esse evento inédito na escola? Suspeito... Ainda mais porque suas amiguinhas ficaram para o baile.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting a jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Vi Alice e Franco dançando juntinhos, Maria e Remo tinham sumido... Depois do escândalo da Dorcas ela continuava emburrada sentada sozinha na mesa – seu par tinha sumido. Avistei Beth e Sirius dançando juntinhos, e ao longe Sophie olhando para os dois com uma cara entediada. Provavelmente Jessie a abandonou.

Voltei meu olhar para James, que sorria como se me encorajasse. É, tinha que ser assim... Eu amo James e é com ele que eu ficaria, e quanto a Jessie... Foi uma amizade bem passageira.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

A música terminou e todos aplaudiram. Sorri, agradecendo, e corri de volta para os braços de James, que me parabenizou pela música.

Mas eu não ouvia direito. Ainda estava pensando.

Amizade passageira... É, é bem triste.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Eu não queria ter te beijado, sinto muito – foi o que Remo me disse. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas não era minha intenção. Era pra ter sido algo bom, mas eu fiz errado com você. Não é justo, porque viemos pra esse baile como amigos, lembra? E ter te beijado foi um erro não por causa de você, é por causa do momento. Eu... Estava meio perdido por causa da Emelina... Espero que você entenda e não fique com raiva de mim. Você é uma pessoa muito legal, Maria, e merece alguém que goste de você de verdade. E acho que não estou apto pra isso.

Sem dizer nada, apenas assenti. Remo se ofereceu pra buscar alguma coisa pra eu beber, mas eu disse que eu mesma buscava, mas na verdade eu me sentei numa mesa afastada pra chorar. E, pra piorar a situação, Jason estava no palco, cantando para Kummer.

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You want my love, you want my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

Nunca uma cena me doeu tanto, e nunca eu me senti como um lixo. No que eu estava pensando? Vir no baile com um amigo que nem é tão amigo assim – porque se fosse impediria de ter acontecido o que aconteceu – e que gosta de uma garota que tem outro? Por que me meti nisso?

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing!_

_"We're just friends"? What are you saying?_

_Said there's another and looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

_And I was like_

Comecei a soluçar. Isso não era bom, porque todo mundo percebe quando alguém soluça. Quando você não soluça é só lágrimas descendo atrás da outra e borrando sua maquiagem. Só isso.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby no_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, oh oh_

- Ei, colega – vi Dorcas se sentar ao meu lado. E ela parecia tão deprimida quanto eu, mas ao contrário de mim ela não chorava. Sortuda. – Tá chorando por que?

- Levei um fora – falei de uma vez. E que importa de Dorcas caçoar? Vai ser mais uma coisa pra adicionar na minha lista de "Vamos deprimir a Maria".

- Sério que é só por isso? Bom, eu estou vendo o garoto que eu gosto cantar para uma garota que dormiu no mesmo quarto que eu durante todo meu período escolar, eu bati nela, esse garoto jogou na minha cara que eu sou horrível, e pra completar eu levei um mês de detenção e perdi cinquenta pontos pra minha casa. Como acha que eu estou me sentindo?

Isso me fez ficar quieta. Olhei, ponderando, para Dorcas. Ela fez o mesmo comigo.

- Está pensando no mesmo que eu? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que sim.

- Eu vi Sirius tirar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada debaixo de uma mesa perto do piano. Por que ele tiraria uma garrafa de lá? – Dorcas começou a abrir um sorriso perverso, e eu comecei a limpar meu rosto.

- Suspeito. Devemos verificar?

- Com toda certeza.

Dito e feito, achamos as garrafas suspeitas. Dentro delas não tinha cerveja amanteigada nenhuma, e sim um dos mais fortes uísques de fogo. Eu e Dorcas pegamos todas as garrafas e voltamos pra mesa.

- Um brinde a essa droga de baile, que daqui a pouco será um dos melhores – ergui uma garrafa, e Dorcas fez o mesmo.

- Um brinde a nossa amizade que acabou por causa daquele garoto estúpido, e agora faremos de tudo para retomá-la.

Batemos a garrafa e entornamos. Eu tenho plena noção do que eu estava fazendo, relembrando daquela festa derradeira. Mas agora era a única solução que tínhamos.

E o resultado? Eu não estava nenhum pouco interessada em saber.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

- E aí, camaradas! – eu e Franco chegamos cumprimentando Sirius, Pedro e Remo que também estavam à mesa das bebidas. – Como anda a noite?

- Terrível – Sirius respondeu.

- Um desastre – Remo disse.

- Neutra – Pedro deu de ombros.

- Por que isso? – Franco perguntou enquanto se servia de uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Onde estão as garotas? – Sirius apenas perguntou.

- Alice e Lily foram no banheiro – falei, bufando. – Dá pra entender porque elas sempre vão juntas?

- É, não dá – Sirius tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- Agora vão dizer por que a noite de vocês estão assim? – Franco questionou.

- A minha está neutra porque estou comendo tudo o que tenho direito, mas em compensação, a garota que veio comigo já foi embora porque dorme cedo.

- Ela é uma criança, não é? – Sirius zombou.

- Ela tem catorze – Pedro franziu a testa.

- Minha noite está um desastre porque eu tive que aguentar ver Emelina e Chapman brigarem depois se reconciliarem do nada... – a voz de Remo foi morrendo. – E eu beijei a Maria.

- Você o quê? – perguntamos em uníssono.

- Mas já? – falei, rindo.

- Não foi porque eu quis. Foi um impulso, e eu acabei magoando ela... – Remo suspirou. – Me sinto péssimo. E ela sumiu, deve estar completamente deprimida.

- Você é louco, lobão – Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- E por que sua noite está terrível, Almofadinhas? – perguntei, interessado. – Não deveria estar, já que está com Beth.

- Ela deve estar comendo por aí, logo volta.

- Eu não perguntei onde ela estava – pressionei, caçoando. – Perguntei o que aconteceu pra sua noite estar horrível.

Sirius não falou nada, apenas suspirou olhando pra outra direção.

- Não está na cara? – Remo falou. – Ele ficou o tempo todo olhando pra Sophie e pro Jessie quando eles estavam juntos.

Gargalhei, enquanto Sirius fazia uma careta pra Remo, que apenas virou um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- Pra você ver. Agora sabe como eu me sinto quando via Lily com aquele idiota.

- Eu não estou nem aí pra isso – Sirius mentiu.

- Aham – falei, irônico.

- Acreditamos – Franco riu.

Sirius suspirou. Passou alguns minutos aos quais ficamos na expectativa, até...

- Eu simplesmente... Não sei como chegar nela – ele falou finalmente, e eu e Remo fizemos um gesto da vitória. – Fiz tanta coisa pra ela... Eu sei que ela ainda me odeia.

- Claro que não te odeia! Olha como ela está hoje! – instei.

- Muito bonita, devo dizer – Pedro comentou.

- É, ela está – Sirius tomou outro gole. – Mas não posso chegar simplesmente e dizer, "oi Sophie, eu te agarrava e te beijava a força antes, quer ficar comigo?"

- Espera, você não pediu desculpa a ela? – Remo indagou.

- Sirius Black pedindo desculpas? Em que mundo? – falei rindo.

- Peça desculpas pra ela. Talvez é isso que ela esteja esperando de você – Remo concluiu. – Foi o que eu fiz com Maria, mas mesmo assim...

- Não resolveu – Pedro disse repentinamente, então indicou para o palco. Lá estava Maria em cima dele, com uma garrafa em mãos. Ela parecia meio alegre, o que contrariou Aluado. Olhei para ele, e ele apenas me olhou indagador.

- Vou cantar uma música que espero que aprovem – a voz de Maria ecoou no salão. – Eu realmente estou precisando... Gritar.

Remo tinha ficado sério, e todos esperamos Maria começar. Quando reconheci a música, entendi o que ela quis dizer com o gritar. Sua voz era alta enquanto cantava.

_Oh, she may be weary_

_Them young girls, they do get wearied_

_Wearing that same old skirt dress_

_But when she gets weary_

_You try a little tenderness_

_Oh man that…_

Trocamos olhares, surpresos, e voltamos o olhar para Remo. Ele tinha adquirido uma expressão tensa.

_Oh she wont regret it, no no no_

_Them young girls, they don't forget it_

_Love is their whole happiness, yeah yeah yeah_

_But it's all so easy_

_All you got to do is try_

_Try a little tenderness!_

É, ela estava gritando, e todo mundo dançava com aquela música.

Sirius continuava ali, de testa franzida. Pouco depois Beth voltou chamando ele para dançar, e ele foi. Cachorro panaca. E Remo assistia Maria totalmente incomodado, deixando claro seu sentimento de culpa.

_All you gotta do is, man_

_Hold her where you want her_

_Squeeze her_

_Don't tease her_

_Never leave her_

_Get to her, got to_

_Try - try a little tenderness, oh yeah!_

Fiquei mais um pouco observando Remo entrar em desespero por causa da música – e gritaria – de Maria, e Sirius dançar meio sem vontade com Beth. Mas ainda bem que eu tenho minha ruiva, e é melhor ir procurar por ela.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Meu baile estava bom até alguns minutos. Jessie é uma ótima companhia, rimos e nos divertimos muito. Mas pelo visto ele queria passar o baile em outra companhia. Mas foi bom enquanto durou.

Segurei vela de Emelina e Benn por um tempo – ah, sem falar que eu acompanhei a discussão até Emelina pedir desculpas, o que eu achei um absurdo – e eles se reconciliaram me deixando constrangida ao lado deles. Pelo visto eles estão brigando desde o começo do baile, e brigaram tanto que Benn se irritou e pegou o número de Jason e subiu no palco pra cantar com Emelina e Alice, como estava combinado. Não sei pra que tudo isso, enfim. Eu cheguei a ver Stanley xingando Benn por ele ter cantado (detalhe: Stanley detonava com seu vestido longo vermelho sangue, víbora). E depois disso eles sumiram, e eu fiquei sozinha. Mas antes isso do que ficar no meio de um casal, que, constatei agora, é a pior coisa do mundo.

Agora ninguém estava no palco, e eu não tinha me oferecido pra cantar, mas uma música tocava para todos que dançavam na pista.

Sirius e Beth estavam lá, dançando. É uma sorte, a deles. Acho que de todos é o único casal que não teve nenhum incomodo essa noite. E Lily e James. E Alice e Franco. Certo, certo... Estou um pouco incomodada por estar sozinha, e fico me perguntando se Sirius teria me chamado para o baile. Será?

Só sei que eu estava cansada de ficar parada, e não queria ir embora agora.

E não sei o que aconteceu, deu uma coisa louca em mim e me levantei, caminhando em direção ao palco. Conversei com os músicos, e assim que a música que estava tocando acabou, me posicionei em frente ao microfone. Alguns me observaram, mas por pouco tempo, pois uma nova música começou, e eu comecei a cantar.

_Set me free, why don't cha babe_

_Get out my life, why don't cha babe_

_'Cause you don't really love me_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

_You don't really need me_

_But you keep me hangin' on_

Localizei Moreau no meio do povo, e ele fez um sinal positivo pra mim. Tem professor mais fofo que esse?

_Why do you keep a coming around_

_Playing with my heart?_

_Why don't you get out of my life_

_And let me make a new start?_

_Let me get over you_

_The way you've gotten over me, yeah!_

_Set me free, why don't cha babe_

_Let me be, why don't cha babe_

_'Cause you don't really love me_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

_Now you don't really want me_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

E inevitavelmente olhei para Sirius. Depois de muito tempo fui perceber que eu cantava essa música pra ele! Encaixava completamente nele!

Droga, não era minha intenção.

_You say although we broke up_

_You still wanna be just friends_

_But how can we still be friends_

_When seeing you only breaks my heart again_

_And there ain't nothing I can do about it_

_Woo, set me free, why don't cha babe_

_Woo, get out my life, why don't cha babe_

_You don't really love me_

_But you just keep me hangin' on_

Certo, agora ele percebeu que eu meio que cantava pra ele. Ele me encarou e me olhou com certo agrado. Beth havia sumido, e ele tinha se encostado numa mesa próxima, me assistindo.

_You claim you still care for me_

_But your heart and soul needs to be free_

_Now that you've got your freedom_

_You wanna still hold on to me_

_You don't want me for yourself_

_So let me find somebody else Hey!_

E agora ele sorriu, e eu sorri de volta feito uma idiota.

Por que isso estava acontecendo mesmo?

1- Porque eu estava carente. Ver a Lina e o Benn juntinhos me deu uma carência imediata.

2- Porque Sirius provavelmente estava bêbado.

3- Porque isso é um baile, e eu esperava que eu estivesse com alguém. Mas meu parceiro sumiu do mapa e nunca mais voltou.

_Why don't you be a man about it_

_And set me free_

_Now you don't care a thing about me_

_You're just using me_

_Go on, get out, get out of my life_

_And let me sleep at night, please_

_'Cause you don't really love me_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

Todos aplaudiram quando a música terminou, e eu simplesmente fiz reverência e saí do palco. Logo outra música começou a tocar.

Pronto, eu estava exorcizada da carência! Me sentia feliz de novo... Cantar aquela música tirou um peso que eu carregava, e agora estava tudo bem.

Já que eu não tinha ninguém pra me fazer companhia, decidi ir embora mesmo. Já estava tarde, e eu podia simplesmente abraçar minha cama fofa e confortável. Há coisa melhor do que sua cama?

Saí Saguão de Entrada afora, e um vento bateu no meu rosto. Lá fora estava tão fresco! Comparado ao abafado do Salão, onde todo mundo estava dançando e morrendo, aqui estava super fresco. E a neve caía sem parar, deixando o chão todo branco. Estava um linda noite.

Não resisti. Logo estava eu sentada num banquinho próximo ao acesso aos jardins, curtindo a brisa fresca e sentindo aquele ar de Natal. Estava tão fresco, mas tão fresco...

Fresco demais. Pronto, agora comecei a congelar. Inteligente Caroline Sophie, muito inteligente. Meu vestido era um tomara-que-caia nada longo, e agora eu vou morrer congelada. Mas tudo bem, pelo menos eu estou vestida bem.

Ouvi um pigarro? Não, deve ser algum vento barulhento. Mas veio um alto, e a não ser que algum fantasma esteja tossindo por excesso de tabaco, tem alguém atrás de mim. Olhei.

Sirius Black me encarava, suas mãos dentro do bolso da calça, um sorriso enviesado. Ele se aproximou do banco.

- Posso?

- Fique a vontade, mas vou adiantando que ele não é tão confortável quanto aparenta – respondi, e ele riu baixo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Tomando um ar. Até demais – suspirei, fazendo a fumacinha do frio sair da minha boca.

Sirius demorou um pouco pra fazer outro comentário. E quando fez, foi minha vez de não dizer nada.

- Legal a música que você cantou hoje – ele disse, e eu vi-o olhar para mim pelo canto do olho. Pronto, ele sabe. Quero dizer, mais ou menos sabe.

Mais silêncio. Merlim, vou morrer de frio.

- Então... – ele começou. – Onde está St. James?

- Também gostaria de saber – respondi com sinceridade. – E Beth?

- Se esbaldando na mesa de refeições – ele disse, e isso me fez rir. Mas minha risada saiu falha.

Sirius olhou para mim.

- Você está bem?

- E-e-estou – gaguejei. Que ótimo.

Noticiário do dia seguinte: Estudante de 17 anos morre de choque durante baile da escola. É, seria assim. Porque eu fiquei em choque quando vi que Sirius tirou seu casaco e colocou ao redor de mim. O que é isso? Virou febre dar o casaco para as garotas? Que eu saiba isso já aconteceu com Lily, Maria, Emelina...

- Obrigada – respondi com um sorriso, e ele retribuiu.

- Não por isso.

Silêncio e silêncio. Comecei a contar mentalmente, e cinco minutos depois é que voltamos a falar. Ou melhor, ele falou.

Noticiário do dia seguinte: Estudante de 17 anos morre de ataque cardíaco durante baile da escola.

Por causa disso:

- Caroline, eu... – urgh. Vou ignorar o Caroline. – Sinto muito. Por tudo o que eu fiz a você, eu sei que não foi nada legal da minha parte. Te agarrar daquele jeito, quase te machucar... Foi... Horrível. Eu sinto muito, e peço desculpas.

Parei boquiaberta, olhando pra ele incrédula. Ouvi direito ou a neve está me deixando surda?

- Sirius Black... Pedindo desculpas? – pensei alto.

- É. Eu deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo – ele suspirou novamente. – Eu fui um idiota. Ainda sou, mas antes era mais.

Não respondi, estava tentando fechar minha boca, mas até agora não estava conseguindo. Daqui a pouco minha saliva ia congelar.

- Você foi a única garota que me fez parar e raciocinar no que eu estava fazendo. A única garota que se diferenciou das demais, sabe, pelo seu jeito de agir... Você mexeu comigo de um jeito que nenhuma outra garota que eu agarrei havia mexido. Foi estranho, e... Só agora estou percebendo isso.

A resposta não ia sair da minha boca tão cedo, pelo visto. Ainda estava processando o que ele estava dizendo, e estava bem difícil de absorver aquelas palavras.

- Então... Você me desculpa? – ele perguntou baixo.

- É... Claro que eu desculpo, Sirius – sorri finalmente. Até doeu minha boca, por pouco não congelo naquela posição. – Não se preocupe mais com isso.

- Eu realmente agradeço – ele sorriu.

- E você me desculpa pelo ataque de meninas daquele dia? – pedi rindo, e ele também riu.

- Eu bem que mereci – ele ponderou. – Mas eu desculpo.

- Obrigada – sorri novamente.

Ficamos mais um pouco em silêncio, até que foi interrompido pelas badaladas. Ainda era meia-noite?

- Acabou o Natal – falei com tristeza. – É uma pena, pois eu amo o Natal.

- Acho que esse foi o melhor que eu já tive – ele falou. – A festa ontem foi ótima. E o amigo secreto também.

- É – concordei. – Bom... Feliz Natal pela última vez, Sirius.

- Feliz Natal – ele falou tão baixo que parecia um sussurro.

Me virei para ele, e ele fez o mesmo quase simultaneamente. Aos poucos ele foi sorrindo, e eu também. Aproximei meu rosto do dele, e ele também. Ele olhou nos meus olhos, bem fundo, e eu também. Aqueles olhos acinzentados...

Aí danou-se. Eu já previa o que aconteceria, e eu bem que podia afastar o rosto, mas não queria. E sabe por quê? Porque eu esperava por aquilo desde que fiquei sabendo desse baile. E agora que está acontecendo, por que parar? Eu não sou louca.

Nossos lábios se juntaram. E foi...

Foi...

Como se nos beijássemos pela primeira vez.

Pela primeira vez sua boca não era agressiva na minha, pela primeira vez eu queria aquilo, e ele queria que aquilo fosse significativo, pelo que eu percebi. Porque o beijo era delicado, suave, devagar. E bom, muito bom. Eu nunca tinha percebido nas vezes que ele me agarrou.

Quando nos separamos, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi seu sorriso. E eu sorri também. Porque eu estava feliz, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Eu tinha um bom motivo.

E daí se amanhã ele nem olhasse na minha cara? Eu estava feliz agora, e dane-se o amanhã. É assim que eu deveria pensar.

Logo deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e continuamos a ouvir as badaladas e ver a neve cair.

Era assim que todo baile deveria terminar.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Sério, eu nunca fiquei tão louca na minha vida! Não, eu não bebi. Mas teve gente que bebeu. Quando eu quis dizer "louca", eu não pensaria que veria tanta coisa sem sentindo junta!

Primeiro foi a sensação de djavú. Maria e Dorcas apareceram bêbadas e cambaleantes, segurando cada uma garrafa suspeita, gritando e rindo de alguma coisa. Olhei pra Franco, que ria ao ver as duas. E o que aconteceu? Acabaram no palco, é claro. Maria falou alguma coisa ao microfone que ninguém entendeu, e falou alguma coisa pros músicos, que relutantes começaram a tocar. E Maria e Dorcas começaram a cantar.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the Dancing Queen_

Meu Merlim. Olha o que está acontecendo! Maria e Dorcas estão quase caindo no palco, mas estão cantando. Eu sabia que a qualquer hora uma ia cair, e não ia ser legal.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a King_

Mas continuando a lista de esquisitices, logo vejo Beth e Pedro (sim, o Pettigrew) dançando animados a música das duas bêbadas, e os dois seguravam em suas mãos uma asa de frango ou um sundae. Quero dizer, desde quando eles sequer conversam? E ver os dois dançando... Bem, vou deixar os comentários por aqui.

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine Oh Yeah!_

E pra completar a noite de coisas anormais, vejo Sirius e Sophie entrarem pelo Salão, de mãos dadas (!), e se juntando aos demais na pista para dançar. Viva! Minha torcida deu certo! McBlack!

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the Dancing Queen_

Aí você via Sean dançar com a tal Wang, Lily com James, Lina com Benn, Sophie com Sirius, Beth com Pedro, Dorcas com Maria caindo bêbadas no palco, Dumbledore com McGonagall (ninguém se deu o trabalho de dar um jeito nas duas) e Moreau com Stanley. Moreau com Stanley! Dançando! Quero dizer, eles davam um show na pista, dançando como se fosse profissionais. Moreau levantava a loira, que fazia uns passos de tango e humilhava todo mundo que assistia. Já deu pra ver que eles queriam mesmo era socar a cabeça do outro no chão. E, numa mesa afastada, Remo assistia todos dançando com certo desgosto; eu pensava que ele olhava para Emelina e Benn dançando juntos lá no meio, mas seus olhos apenas batiam em Maria bêbada. Estranho... Quem diria que o baile terminaria assim?

_You're a teaser, you turn them on_

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

Olhei para Franco, que olhava tudo aturdido como eu. Simplesmente dei de ombros junto dele, rindo, e ele me puxou pra pista de dança. A noite estava ótima!

_You are the Dancing Queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine Oh Yeah!_

Melhor baile de todos os tempos!

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the Dancing Queen_

_Digging the Dancing Queen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Fat bottomed girls

**2-** Friday

**3-** Safety Dance

**4-** I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

**5-** Jar Of Hearts

**6-** Baby

**7-** Try A Little Tenderness

**8-** You Keep Me Hangin' On

**9-** Dancing Queen


	20. Duetos

**Capítulo 19: Duetos**

Sophie POV:

- Fala agora!

- Desembucha!

- Todos os detalhes!

- Completos, sem pular nada, fala por fala!

- Garotas, calma! – falei, rindo. – Não foi nada demais.

- Não foi nada demais? – Dorcas bufou, irritada. – Eu estava bêbada e não vi, mas me contaram que você chegou no salão de mãos dadas com Sirius Black! Pode nos explicar o que aconteceu?

- Bom... Decidi perdoar ele – dei de ombros. – Ele me pediu desculpas, eu aceitei, e acabamos nos... Beijando. Mas foi só aquilo.

- Só aquilo? – Lily bufou.

- Você está falando de Sirius Black, querida – Maria continuou. – E Sirius Black e "só" não podem ficar numa mesma frase.

- E vocês estão namorando agora, suponho? – Lina exclamou contente.

- Não! Só foi aquela noite, sabe como é... – suspirou.

- Como assim, você enlouqueceu? – Alice arregalou os olhos. – Vocês se beijam e fica só assim?

- Querida Alice, você se esqueceu que é de Black que estamos falando? Ele faz isso com todas as garotas!

- Mas você não está entre essas garotas! Você é um caso a parte! – Sean insistiu.

- Claro que não, tanto é que ele me agarrava no passado – respondi, então franzi a testa. – Se bem que ele me disse alguma coisa sobre eu ser uma garota única entre as outras...

- O QUEEEEEEEÊ?

Pronto, foi o suficiente pra eu ser forçada a contar tudo. Em todos os detalhes, em todos os ângulos, sete vezes. Eu estava quase definhando de fome quando elas e Sean deixaram eu descer, suspirando. Dorcas era contra, dizendo que Sirius era um cafajeste, mas Alice era a voz maior das outras e dizia que o "casal McBlack" fica perfeito. McBlack?

- Eu acho que você deve investir sem dúvidas! – Alice continuava, enquanto eu descia para o salão comunal com as outras garotas em meu encalço.

- Deixa de ser boba! É claro que não dá pra investir em Sirius Black! É impossível ter algo sério com ele...

E ao terminar de dizer isso, me virei para saída, dando de cara com alguém que rapidamente me agarrou e me beijou. Ok, isso foi meio... Esquisito, e eu assustei. Quando vi era Sirius, no final das contas. Me beijando ali no meio de todo mundo na sala comunal.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem? – ele sorriu para mim, enquanto as garotas surtavam em meus ouvidos.

Quero dizer... O quê? Por que Sirius Black estava me tratando daquele jeito? Por que ele me beijou na frente de todo mundo, todo atencioso e fofo?

Eu me lembro claramente como nos despedimos ontem no pé da escada para o dormitório das meninas.

"Está entregue", ele disse, sorrindo.

"Obrigada, acho que eu tinha me esquecido do caminho", zombei.

"Foi uma ótima noite", ele disse.

"É, sem dúvidas. Mas agora a Caroline precisa dormir", fiz uma careta, e ele riu.

"Nos vemos amanhã", ele disse.

Eu assenti e fui subindo, mas ele deu um jeito de me puxar pra baixo e me dar um beijo de despedida. Foi fofo, tirando a parte que quase rolei pela escada.

E só.

Aí tem algum indício do tipo "Até amanhã, e prepare os lábios que vou te beijar muito"? Não, não tem. Ele não deixou na cara que queria ficar comigo de novo! E agora, fazendo isso...

É estranho demais, e acho que vou enlouquecer! Porque eu fui para o baile com uma pessoa e Sirius com outra, e agora o resultado foi esse? Tudo bem, nós nos beijamos e dançamos o resto da noite, mas isso não significa que estamos juntos!

Foi assim pelos dias seguintes: eu passava meu tempo livre comendo – sou sincera –, ou conversando com as meninas. De vez em quando eu ia participar da longa guerra de neve que sempre tinha nos jardins, ou então eu lia um pouco, ou ficava no corujal, ou ia encher o saco do Jason, perguntando sobre a Kummer (é sério, eu prefiro ele com Dorcas do que com a Kummer!), e ele simplesmente se esquivava, dizendo que gosta dela de verdade e blábláblá, mesmo que eu nunca mais tinha visto os dois juntos. Vou matar a Kummer. Meu irmão cantou Justin Bieber pra ela! É mais do que dever ela ficar com ele!

E essa era minha rotina. E agora adiciona Sirius Black nela. De começo eu ainda estava surpresa, porque ficávamos juntos por vezes no salão comunal em frente a lareira, conversando, rindo e, é claro, nos beijando. Eu não sabia o que isso significava.

- Não é óbvio? – Emelina riu. – Vocês estão namorando!

Demorei quinze minutos pra conseguir parar de rir. Sirius Black não namora nem a vassoura dele, imagina alguma garota!

O estranho é que ele continuava a ficar junto comigo, e eu gostava de verdade, o que não era bom. Se, de repente, ele simplesmente parasse de ficar comigo isso ia me chatear. Ou seja, eu estava me apegando. E isso não é bom.

A cada dia eu ficava hesitante de descer para o salão comunal pela manhã e ele não estar lá me esperando como sempre. E ele sempre está. E me recebe carinhosamente e pergunta se eu dormi bem. Eu não estava entendendo.

E o castelo falava; todo mundo parecia surtar com a notícia que Sophie McKinnon estava namorando com Sirius Black. As garotas estavam indignadas porque tempo atrás eu tinha aprontado pra ele apanhar delas, e os garotos estavam chocados e felizes, porque agora as garotas vão desistir de Black e lembrar que eles existem. Oh!

Eu estava ficando louca. Foi assim até o ano novo, e na comemoração, lá estava ele, comemorando comigo. E eu já tinha acostumado com sua presença; me fazia bem, e ele era a pessoa certa pra rir até morrer engasgado. Era uma pessoa assim que eu estava procurando.

Eu estava completamente insegura interiormente, esperando a hora de Sirius sumir e me deixar em paz, como é o feitio dele. Mas ele não fez nada nos próximos dias.

Então, numa manhã em que eu estava tomando café junto dele, decidi acabar de vez com tudo isso.

- Sirius, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – falei, ficando de frente pra ele no banco. Ele parou de devorar o pudim pra me encarar.

- Diga, Carol – ele sorriu; já havia me acostumado de ele me chamar assim.

- O que está acontecendo entre a gente? – perguntei. – Olha, eu nunca te vi assim com uma garota antes, exceto a Beth... Se bem que vocês não se beijavam por aí como nós. Mas eu não entendo o porquê de, de repente, você começar a sempre ficar comigo como se... Fossemos namorados. Eu só queria entender, porque todo dia eu fico com o anseio de você simplesmente me esquecer e voltar a sair com várias garotas por mês como você sempre fazia. E isso está me deixando louca!

Respirei fundo, e ele me olhava como se raciocinasse sobre o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

- Caroline Sophie McKinnon, ainda não entendeu? – ele riu. – Depois de todos esses dias? Eu quero ser, oficialmente, seu namorado.

Uh.

Nossa.

O jeito que ele falou isso me fez cair pra trás. Mas eu me segurei, mesmo que eu tivesse deixado escapar um sorriso.

- Você nunca namorou.

- Tudo tem sua primeira vez. E eu quero que seja única – então ele segurou em minhas mãos. – Eu decidi sossegar de uma vez por todas. Pontas sempre me disse isso. E eu acho que é nada melhor do que começar algo com você. Você é a melhor garota pra isso, não há ninguém como você nesse mundo.

Nota de fofura: 17 mil. Sorri novamente.

- E eu tive que prometer para James, Remo e até seu irmão que em hipótese alguma eu ter magoaria. E eu quero cumprir essa promessa – ele disse por fim, e eu o abracei.

- Não acredito! – exclamei. – Mas... Mas... Nossa!

Ele simplesmente riu, e me dando um último beijo, voltou a seu pudim.

- Ainda está difícil de acreditar.

Mas ele conseguiu me fazer acreditar, porque no primeira reunião do coral do ano, antes mesmo que Moreau dissesse suas palavras encorajadoras para ganharmos a competição do fim do mês, Sirius pediu permissão para cantar uma música para "um alguém especial". Fiquei parada, pronta pro que estava por vir.

Sirius pegou seu violão e começou a cantar.

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to knowing_

_But then I know_

_It's growing strong_

Merlim. Merlim. Merlim. Merlim. Merlim. Merlim. Merlim.

_Was in the spring_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd have believed_

_You'd come along_

A essas alturas eu já recebia os olhares arregalados das garotas, e depois sorrisos e gestos do tipo "Se deu bem, So!".

_Hands, touching hands_

_Reaching out_

_Touching me_

_Touching you_

Percebi que era um complô, sim, um complô! Porque no refrão todo mundo, repito, TODO MUNDO, começou a cantar junto com ele, como se soubesse que ele faria isso. E eu ali, corando feito idiota, e Lily me abraçando de lado murmurando "Bem-vinda ao clube da cor-de-beterraba".

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_Ooh_

Sirius continuava no violão, olhando diretamente pra mim. Olhei de relance pra Beth, e ela também cantava, e ao reparar que eu deti meu olhar nela, apenas piscou.

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good, ooh_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_Oh, no no_

Foi o que bastou para eu entender:

EU ESTAVA NAMORANDO COM SIRIUS BLACK!

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

**MacMcMea**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Nona Edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Adeus ano velho, feliz ano novo!_

_Gente, é muita emoção estar aqui começando o ano com um MMM com design novo e todo popular. Recebi muitas cartas e cartões de Natal durante esse feriado, e fiquei muito feliz. Agradeço._

_E estou emocionada de começar a contar as maiores fofocas que aconteceu nos últimos dias sem nosso querido jornal. E em uma palavra eu resumo tudo: baile. O baile foi bombástico, e teve tanta coisa que será detalhada em tópicos para facilitar a vida de muita gente._

_ Primeiro, eu. Muita gente reclama, dizendo que eu não falo sobre mim nas fofocas, sendo que parte delas eu estou envolvida. Então vamos falar sobre mim nesse baile. Eu dei um tapa na cara de Geovana Kummer (traíra de uma figa), levei um mês de detenção pra limpar os arquivos da escola e perdi cinquenta pontos para Grifinória. Bebi até cair, cantei ABBA com Maria MacDonald, a qual retomei a amizade. Próxima!_

_ O casal Pevans. Muita gente ama essa casal, e quando eu deixo de citá-los, é um caos de reclamações. Portanto esse tópico para eles. Não tenho novidade nenhuma; eles estavam juntos como um perfeito casal no baile, e só._

_ O casal Bemelina (odiei essa mistura, mas foi a própria Emelina que sugeriu) foi visto aos gritos no baile! Pelo visto eles se desencontraram para ir ao baile, o que acarretou em uma discussão que muitos presenciaram. Mas pelo visto agora está tudo bemm (entenderam o trocadilho? Bemm, Benn... Sou tão engraçada)._

_ Outros casais foram vistos no baile, como Jason McKinnon e Geovana Vaca Kummer. O outro, também, (pasmem agora) é o casal MacLupin! Isso mesmo, Maria MacDonald foi vista aos beijos com Remo Lupin! Creio que todos sabiam que iam juntos para o baile, mas quem imaginaria que ia acabar nisso? Pelo visto eles não estão juntos, ao contrário; muitos dizem que MacDonald meio que foge dele. Será?_

_ Agora a bomba da festa! Preparem-se para o novo casal de Hogwarts... MCBLACK! Isso mesmo, não desmaiem. Sophie McKinnon e Sirius Black estão namorando oficialmente! Pelo visto Black aprendeu a lição que McKinnon deu nele algum tempo atrás (ler a primeira edição do jornal – para ler as edições antigas, mande-me corujas). E agora os dois estão juntos desde o baile. Será que Black finalmente sossegou? Será que o namoro vai durar mesmo? Acompanhe nosso jornal e ficará sabendo!_

_E agora a opinião de nossos leitores sobre o novo casal pop do castelo, McBlack:_

_Cantinho do Leitor_

_Obs.: recebi exatamente trezentas e vinte e duas cartas de leitoras criticando indignadas o novo casal. Primeiro: assim que li a primeira frase e vi do que se tratava, apenas joguei a carta na lareira. Segundo: a culpa de os dois estarem juntos não é minha, acordem! _

_**- Eu gostei deles. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra isso aconteceria, porque Black aprendeu a lição que McKinnon ensinou a ele – G. W.**_

_**- Não gostei muito. Preferia Black garanhão , assim eu teria outra chance com ele! – R. R.**_

_**- McKinnon é boba de estar com ele! Depois de tudo o que ele fez a ela? Quero dizer, eu não sei direito, mas se ela armou pra um bando de garotas o atacar, quer dizer que ele realmente fez algo ruim... Não entendo essas garotas – Y. H.**_

_**- Muito burra! Certeza que Black não vai resistir e vai voltar a ser o Black que todos nós conhecemos, o pegador. Coitada, vai aparecer com chifres logo – P. N.**_

_**- Não tenho uma opinião formada sobre o assunto, só espero que Black não pise na bola. McKinnon já sofreu demais, não é? – J. M.**_

_**- Muito fofos! Eu os vi juntinhos no baile, e o jeito que Black olhava pra ela, o jeito que ele a segurava... Parecia segurar um troféu! E os dois dançavam animados e felizes. Se é assim que eles estão, pra que causar tanta balbúrdia? – R. B.**_

_E acaba mais um Cantinho da Dorcas! Mande correndo as corujas – exceto essas garotas loucas que não se conformam que Black sossegou o facho – contando mais babados do baile que eu deixei passar!_

**Pergunte para Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Perguntem! Perguntem! Perguntem!_

_**- Qual seu nome do meio? Ninguém sabe seu nome do meio – G. Y.**_

_Fiquei surpresa com sua pergunta, ninguém nunca havia perguntado isso antes! Mas respondendo, eu não tenho nome do meio. Meu nome completo é Dorcas Meadowes Shuman. Esse Shuman é horrível, esqueçam o sobrenome do meu pai._

_**- Por que continua insistindo em McKinnon? Já não está na cara que ele não te quer? – R. E.**_

_Eu não desisto fácil, o mundo pode ACABAR, mas eu não desisto nunca do que eu realmente quero._

_**- Você chegou a ver o professor Moreau e a professora Stanley dançando na festa? Eles simplesmente arrasaram!**_

_Eu estava bêbada, então provavelmente não vi. Mas que babado! Bom, é bem provável que eles estavam bêbados também._

_**- Como está a convivência com Kummer depois do baile? Hahahah! – S. A.**_

_Normal, fora o fato de que um filhote de explosivim apareceu misteriosamente dentro do malão dela._

_Acabo minha parte na nona edição do MMM por aqui! Obrigada por assinar, e mande-nos corujas!_

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes._

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Um novo ano começou! Desejo a todos vocês tudo de bom e de melhor nessa nova jornada de nossas vidas._

_E como estamos em um novo ano, nada melhor do que usar isso para nossa entrevista dessa edição!_

_**- O que você espera para esse novo ano?**_

_Que eu consiga NIEM's suficientes para entrar no CSH (Curso Superior de Herbologia)! Se bem que entrar no CSA (Curso Superior para Aurores) também não seria ruim – Franco Longbottom._

_Repleto de sucesso! Que tudo continue como está, assim tão ótimo – Lily Evans._

_Que arranjem um professor decente no lugar de Binns, porque minha nota de História da Magia está péssima! – James Potter._

_Que as pessoas entendam que eu estou realmente namorando com Caroline Sophie McKinnon e não vou largar dela tão cedo – Sirius Black._

_Que Dorcas pare de roubar meus caldeirões de chocolate. Eu sei que foi você que fuçou no meu malão, sua larápia! – Sophie McKinnon._

_Que começam a valorizar as pessoas mesmo com os vários defeitos que elas tem... – Emelina Vance._

_Paz. É só o que peço - Alice Brown._

_Um novo par de brincos, uma bota de camurça que eu vi no Seminário das Bruxas, e muita muita roupa! Ah sim, e a cabeça de Kummer numa bandeja de ouro – Dorcas Meadowes._

_Que as pessoas parem de intrometer na vida alheia – Jason McKinnon._

_Que me aceitem para ir à Caça dos Sem Cabeça. Só porque minha cabeça não foi completamente retirada não quer dizer que eu não possa participar! – Nick Quase Sem Cabeça._

_E acabamos por aqui mais um Maria Entrevista. Mandem-me corujas com sugestões de perguntas, a melhor será escolhida aqui e postada com seus devidos nomes. Obrigada por ler._

_Um beijo._

_Maria MacDonald._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Acho que minhas colegas de jornal já desejaram um bom ano novo o bastante, portanto vou direto ao que interessa na nossa coluna de sempre. Obrigada a você que lê meu pequeno espaço por aqui._

_Abriremos o Quadribol com Jason do ano com uma entrevista exclusiva com o artilheiro e capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. É ele: James Potter!_

_**Jason McKinnon: Olá James! Obrigado por conceder essa entrevista ao nosso jornal.**_

_James Potter: É um prazer aparecer por aqui. Saiba que leio sua coluna toda semana._

_**JM: Muitíssimo obrigado. Como Sirius, vamos primeiro com as perguntas formuladas por mim, e depois as enviadas pelos leitores. Então James, o que espera do quadribol nesse ano?**_

_JP: Ando treinando a equipe arduamente. O fim do período letivo será também o final do campeonato, e pretendo levar a Grifinória a vitória._

_**JM: Desde que entrou como capitão da equipe, é notável seu ótimo desempenho, o que causou a invencibilidade até o momento. Há algum tática por trás disso?**_

_JP: Apenas tento manter a equipe sempre unida e equilibrada. Acho que isso é o necessário pra qualquer equipe._

_**JM: E o que tem a dizer sobre a Sonserina, a segunda colocada e a principal rival da Grifinória?**_

_JP: Eu sempre digo àquele capitão cretino deles para dar o melhor de si. Gosto de esfregar a vitória no nariz fino de cada um daqueles [...]_

_**JM: Certo James, agora vamos às cartas dos leitores. Primeira, Cristina Petersen. "Casa comigo?"**_

_JP: Sinto muito, Cristina, mas eu já tenho dono. Eu sou exclusiva e somente de Lily Evans. Eu te amo, ruiva._

_**JM: De Diego Marks. "Sou seu grande fã, Potter. Apesar de não pertencer a sua casa, eu tenho grande admiração pela sua equipe e não perco um jogo. Está de parabéns, foi o melhor capitão que Grifinória já teve".**_

_JP: Ora, fico feliz. Muito obrigado._

_**JM: De Wendy Duff. "Potter, o que você acha de garotas jogando Quadribol?"**_

_JP: Acho completamente normal, e garotas que jogam quadribol realmente me surpreendem. Na minha equipe não tem nenhuma porque nenhuma foi melhor do que os originais, mas se tem talento, o que importa o sexo?_

_**JM: Agradeço novamente sua entrevista, James. Torço para que Grifinória continue na liderança. E também lhe parabenizo pela equipe.**_

_JP: Obrigado, Jason. Foi um prazer._

_..._

_No fim do mês passado, durante um jogo difícil para Corvinal, ainda mais por terem sido pegos de surpresa pela nevasca, o apanhador da Sonserina acabou agarrando o pomo na primeira meia hora. O jogo acabou em cento e oitenta a vinte para a Sonserina._

_E a seguir a tabela do campeonato:_

_**1º**__ Grifinória (5 vitórias – 0 derrotas)_

_**2º**__ Sonserina (4 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**3º**__ Lufa-Lufa (2 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**4º**__ Corvinal (1 vitória – 6 derrotas)_

_O próximo jogo será no domingo que vem, Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa._

_E para finalizar minha coluna – e o jornal – recebi o pedido da colunista Dorcas Meadowes para publicar a novidade do ano, por ser diretamente ligado ao quadribol. _

_As garotas interessadas a entrar para o grupo das Líderes de Torcida da casa Grifinória, é para procurar por Dorcas Meadowes ou Maria MacDonald para serem informados do dia dos testes. Para as outras casas, procurar pelo monitor-chefe, que também dará informações sobre o teste de sua casa. Mais informações no quadro de avisos de suas salas comunais._

_Até a próxima edição do MacMcMea._

_Um grande abraço._

_Jason McKinnon._

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Líderes de torcida? – Lily fez uma careta.

- Sério? – Sophie falou risonha. – Isso não é trouxa demais?

- Sem dúvidas – Lily respondeu.

- Qual é gente, essa minha ideia foi ótima! – Dorcas exclamou. – Já providenciei as roupas...

- Tinha que ser ideia sua, né Dorcas? – respondi. – E você já tem um bom número de garotas?

- Contando com a gente, temos mais de cem inscritas! – Dorcas respondeu alegre, esbanjando orgulho.

- Para tudo, para tudo! – Lily interrompeu. – Como assim, "contando com a gente"?

- É obrigatório as garotas do coral estarem entre as líderes de torcida – Dorcas explicou. – Se bem que não vou me importar se Beth ficar de fora...

- Isso é algum tipo de lei? – falei, enquanto Alice ajudava Lily a respirar. – A não ser que isso esteja escrito, eu viro líder de torcida.

- Ordens de Dumbledore.

- Mentira – Maria cantarolou.

- Vai ser divertido! – Dorcas insistiu. – Eu e Maria já estamos dentro.

- Então também estou! – Sophie concordou. – Quanto mais novidades para nosso último ano, melhor.

- Falou tudo, minha amiga, falou tudo! – Dorcas disse. – Temos que agilizar, porque o próximo jogo está chegando e a Lufa-Lufa já tem uma grande turma de garotas.

- Lufa-Lufa? Garotas da casa de Benn? – perguntei com raiva. – Que ótimo. Estou dentro.

- E ouvi dizerem o uniforme delas são bem curtos – Maria pigarreou, e Lily fez uma cara de terror.

- Era só o que me faltava!

- Se eu fosse vocês, garotas, ficaria de olho nos namorados – Dorcas assentiu. – Lufa-Lufa é conhecida por terem garotas de... Grande porte.

Gemi, enquanto Lily se recuperava.

- Sendo assim, também estou dentro – Lily falou decidida. – James tem um certo dom pra atrair piriguetes...

- Também estou dentro, sendo assim. Não quero ser uma excluída – Alice sorriu.

Maria e Dorcas trocaram um sorriso; isso foi uma armação!

- Hoje a noite, depois do coral, eu e Dorcas vamos fazer a seleção. Se quiserem ir com a gente pra nos ajudar...

Mas é claro que nenhuma das garotas queriam. O que a gente realmente queria era nos certificar que líder de torcida nenhuma ficaria babando em nossos namorados.

Lufanas de grande porte, humpf. Espero sinceramente que Benjamin Chapman tenha conhecimento do meu temperamento ciumento.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

O novo ano me trouxe apenas uma coisa: dor de cabeça.

É, muita dor de cabeça! Já tive uma derradeira reunião de monitores na qual tive uma pequena discussão com Schain (garota chata pra caramba), sem falar na própria monitoria. Os professores também acabaram com a minha vida passando uma lista bem grande de deveres e redações, e junto a isso agora esse negócio de líderes de torcida. Alguém lá em cima não tem pena de mim, reles mortal.

E, pra completar meu dia, encontrei com Gravelle enquanto corria para a última aula do dia, Feitiços. Achei que daria tempo de correr para biblioteca para pegar o livro de Slughorn entre sua aula e a de Feitiços, mas visivelmente me atrasei. Minha sorte é que a biblioteca estava vazia, e assim eu podia apenas pegar o livro e sair correndo dali, evitando encontrar com alguém indesejável – lê-se Jessie.

- Olá, Evans – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso falso. Ela estava diferente, a garota. Seu cabelo estava muito mais loiro que o normal, e ela parecia ter se bronzeado. – Sentiu minha falta nesse feriado?

- Hum, deixa eu pensar – falei teatralmente. – Não.

- Hilária como sempre – ela riu. – Apesar de seu bom humor, creio que deve aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- É nosso último ano aqui! Devemos valorizar cada segundo – seus olhos brilharam estranhamente. – Inclusive você.

Franzi a testa, olhando pra sua expressão meio medonha.

- Bebeu, Gravelle?

Ela riu novamente.

- Estou apenas dizendo que o último ano deve ser especial, tem alguma coisa errada nisso? – ela sorriu. – Eu voltei das férias destinada a fazer esse ano um dos melhores. Pelo menos para mim. Vou batalhar cada segundo pra ter tudo, tudo, o que eu quero.

Isso foi estranho. Acho que Gravelle andou se drogando.

- Que... Ótimo, né Gravelle? – falei ainda assustada. – Agora vou indo, estou com pressa.

E dei as costas pra ela, mas isso não a impediu de puxar assunto novamente.

- E quanto a Potter?

Me virei lentamente.

- Está ótimo – respondi sem entender.

- Que continue assim.

Fiquei parada a encarando, ciente de que Flitwick já deve ter enchido o quadro negro completamente. Gravelle continuou a sorrir para mim daquele jeito maníaco, e eu me afastei, deixando-a sem resposta.

Que medo. É sério, acho que a garota realmente se drogou. Só pode! O jeito que ela olhava e sorria, o modo de falar...

Ai minha dor de cabeça. É melhor correr mais para a aula de Feitiços e tirar Gravelle da cabeça. Eu não mereço as loucuras daquela garota.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

- Ah... Desculpa... Professor... Eu... – Lily foi a última a chegar à sala de música, ofegando. – Atrasei, e...

- Tudo bem, Lily. Sente-se, e tome um copo d'água – Moreau sorriu, enquanto Lily se acomodava ao lado de James, respirando com dificuldade. – Muito bom, pessoal, sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano que começa! E esse ano será o último pra vocês, por isso aproveitem cada segundo.

Lily, por algum motivo, gemeu. James logo arranjou conjurou um copo de água pra namorada.

- E com o coral não será diferente. A próxima competição será no fim do mês, e num piscar de olhos ela já terá chegado, então precisamos ensaiar.

- Eu já tenho ideias! – Dorcas pôs-se de pé. – Como todos sabem, a novidade do ano será as garotas que serão líderes de torcida, e inclusive teremos as garotas aqui do coral.

- Não fui avisada sobre isso – Beth comentou.

- As inscrições acabaram – Dorcas falou rápido. – E a ideia que eu tive, foi dar um destaque a nós na próxima competição! As garotas que estarão animando a torcida enquanto os garotos estão fazendo seu papel no jogo de quadribol precisam de destaque!

- O que isso tem haver com o coral? – Jason perguntou.

- Líderes de torcidas são tão artistas como cantores. Foi o que eu li na revista trouxa, "Diário de uma Adolescente".

Jason bufou, mas Dorcas apenas o ignorou e se sentou.

- É uma ótima ideia, Dorcas – Moreau falou. – Porém quero frisar mais o dueto desta vez. Fomos ótimos com Somebody To Love e o dueto dos irmãos McKinnon...

- E perdemos – Sean ponderou.

- Sim, e justamente por isso precisamos melhorar esse ponto fraco – Moreau foi até a lousa e escreveu "Duetos". – Duetos será nossa tarefa por agora.

- Minha cabeça está doendo! Ideias demais! – Dorcas disse rapidamente.

- A minha também está doendo, mas não por esse motivo – Lily suspirou, deitando-se no ombro de James.

- Entretanto, para ser algo justo, eu vou sortear pares para fazer um dueto para nós. E o prêmio...

- Terá prêmios? – Sirius perguntou animado.

- Sim. O par que melhor fazer seu dueto ganhará um ticket de tudo grátis no Três Vassouras, para o próximo passeio de Hogsmeade! – Moreau anunciou, e exclamamos, animados.

- Está no papo – Dorcas sorriu.

- E agora, vamos sortear – Moreau tirou seu chapéu de sorteio como sempre. – Escrevi alguns nomes aqui, retirando o nome de John e Franco.

- Eu também não quero participar! – Beth reclamou.

- Por que não, Beth? – Moreau perguntou. – Você já cantou antes.

- É, mas não quero dessa vez – ela suspirou. – Não estou confiante para isso.

- Mas se retirarmos seu nome não dará certo, pois ficará um número desigual...

- Eu só... Não quero – Beth disse.

- Pode por meu nome – falei, e todo mundo se virou pra mim, surpresos. – Eu não sou um bom cantor, mas não custa tentar.

- Ah, que orgulho! – Alice pulou em cima de mim, me enchendo de beijos, enquanto todo mundo me saudava.

- Fico feliz com isso, Franco – Moreau sorriu. – Então, vamos retirar o nome de Beth e colocar o seu.

E tinha chegado a hora do sorteio. Dorcas, como sempre, foi a primeira a correr e tirar o nome de dentro do chapéu.

- Maria! – anunciou, e agradeci a Merlim que as duas tinham voltado a ser amigas. Imagina como seria um dueto entre as duas se ainda estivessem em pé de guerra? The Boy is Mine já não foi agradável...

- Próximo! – Moreau apontou para Jason, que se pôs de pé.

- Remo!

E depois Alice correu até o chapéu, e soltou um grito agudo.

- Franco! – exclamou, então correu para os meus braços, vibrando.

Sean se encaminhou até o chapéu.

- Emelina!

Lily foi até o chapéu acariciando a cabeça, ainda reclamando da dor.

- Sirius!

- Eu fazendo um dueto com a ruiva? Essa foi surpresa! – Sirius sorriu para Lily, que o retribuiu.

E sobrou James para Sophie, que também sorriram um para o outro.

- Daqui a uma semana quero os três primeiros que sortearam, o dueto de Maria e Dorcas, Remo e Jason e Franco com Alice. E na aula seguinte o de Emelina e Sean, Sirius e Lily e o de James com Sophie. Combinado?

Passei o resto do meu dia conversando com Alice sobre variados duetos que poderíamos fazer. Eu estava meio ansioso, porque nunca havia feito um dueto antes, e muito menos cantado. Era algo diferente pra mim.

Era bem mais preferível ficar nas estufas enfrentando várias bubotúberas raivosas.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Assim que cheguei à sala comunal, a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção foi Maria sentada numa mesa afastada dos vários alunos que conversavam perto da lareira. Respirei fundo e fui falar com ela.

- Oi, Maria – sorri.

Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu, mas rapidamente voltou o olhar para a redação que escrevia.

Fiquei um pouco em silêncio, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa; mas não disse. Suspirei.

- Eu sei que está brava comigo...

- Não, eu não estou – ela interrompeu, ainda sem erguer os olhos.

- Então me explica esse tratamento frio – pedi, nervoso.

- Não estou te tratando friamente, Remo. Só estou tentando me concentrar na minha redação de Feitiços, que eu sei que você sabe, é de sessenta centímetros.

- Quer ajuda? - perguntei

- Não.

E não está sendo fria? Mulheres...

- Maria, eu sei que ainda está guardando algum ressentimento do que aconteceu no baile, mas saiba que...

- Ah, não. Não me venha com esse assunto, por favor – ela suspirou, e pela primeira vez me olhou nos olhos. – Eu estou tentando esquecer, certo? E se você ficar me lembrando não vai ajudar.

- Ótimo, então se está tentando esquecer, porque não volta a conversar comigo como antes?

- Porque simplesmente não dá! – ela exclamou, agitada. – Não dá Remo, eu... – suspirou. – Eu estou aprendendo a ser egoísta. Eu posso parecer agressiva, machona, sem sentimentos, mas eu penso mais dos outros do que em mim mesma. E isso está me prejudicando, e a solução que ando encontrando é ser fria. Não se sinta na obrigação de se importar.

- Está sendo fria com suas amigas também? – ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Não, porque elas não chegaram a me fazer chorar – Maria soltou, o que me fez sentir culpa novamente. – Nenhuma delas já me desapontou alguma vez.

- E quanto a Dorcas?

- Todo desapontamento que tive com ela foi dissolvido enquanto ficávamos bêbadas no baile por motivos semelhantes – dei de ombros. – Talvez o fato de ela me entender me fez voltar a conversar com ela, quem sabe.

Não respondi. Apenas observei Maria voltar a sua redação, como se eu nem estivesse ali.

- Maria... – comecei, hesitando. – Eu peço desculpas novamente.

- Pelo que exatamente? – ela perguntou sem me encarar.

- Por ter te feito chorar, por te magoar, por ter te beijado por impulso, e muitas outras coisas que eu sei que te feriram.

Maria deixou sua redação novamente de lado, suspirando.

- Remo, pare de me pedir desculpas. Por vários motivos, tá? – ela disse, baixo. – Primeiro porque isso não resolve nada, segundo porque eu não quero ficar com o peso de que você está culpado, já que estou aprendendo a ser egoísta, e terceiro porque eu simplesmente cansei de esperar desculpas das pessoas. Palavras nunca mudam nada.

Novamente, fiquei sem respostas.

- Eu sei que você gosta da Emelina – ela disse, me pegando de surpresa. – E foi um grande erro meu ter aceitado ir nesse baile. Eu sabia que algo do tipo ia acontecer, e como uma garota boba e idiota eu acabei pensando que eu gostava de você e você de mim, mesmo sabendo de quem você gosta de verdade.

- Maria, eu não...

- Por isso eu estou tentando esquecer – ela interrompeu. – E vou parar com esse drama de... Ligar pra o que as pessoas pensam. Eu deveria ter levado aquela tarefa de Moreau mais a sério, sabe! Eu nunca pensei que diria isso algum dia, mas... Vou me focar somente nos estudos agora. Só assim alguma coisa vai me ocupar e clarear minha mente agora. E me mantendo ocupada eu paro um pouco de pensar nos problemas, e talvez assim eu perca minha fama de machona aos poucos – ela riu. – Eu tenho o coral, e agora sou líder de torcida. E tenho o jornal também! Estou pensando em fazer uma nova coluna pra mim agora, se Dorcas não se importar. Quero seguir minha vida, entende?

Não respondi. Era incrível como eu estava sem o que dizer, e isso era extremamente raro. O máximo que consegui foi assentir.

- É assim que vai ser daqui pra frente. Quem sabe algum dia eu consiga voltar a conversar normalmente com você, quem sabe? – ela sorriu. – Só tenho que me ocupar e esquecer completamente o que aconteceu naquele baile. Só isso.

Assenti novamente, enquanto ela ainda sorria para mim. Logo começou a recolher seu material, e pôs-se de pé.

- Tenho que ir agora – disse. – Tenho que escolher novas líderes de torcida para Grifinória.

- Certo – falei, sorrindo.

Maria, antes de sair, deu um leve beijo em meu rosto.

E eu fiquei ali sentado por muito tempo, ainda raciocinando.

Maria era uma pessoa tão legal e... Amiga. E eu continuo preso à Emelina, mesmo que ela esteja completamente caída por Chapman, e que eles estejam namorando sério a tanto tempo...

Já não chegou a hora de eu desistir?

Minha cabeça começou a girar de Maria para Emelina como um círculo doloroso. Talvez seja também por causa da Lua Cheia que se aproximava, não sei.

Eu só sabia de uma coisa: eu estava perdido.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Lily, Lily! – Dorcas me chamou enquanto eu andava pelo corredor, na manhã do dia seguinte. Minha dor de cabeça havia melhorado, depois de uma poção milagrosa que eu tinha preparado. Modéstia a parte, sou ótima pra isso. – Aqui está a lista das selecionadas para ser líder de torcida, só quero que saiba. Uma igualzinha a essa está no quadro de avisos agora. É direito seu saber quem está junto com a gente também.

- Hum... Não tem muitos conhecidos aí... – falei, passando os olhos pela folha, até... – Espera aí! Gravelle entrou também?

- É claro que sim, não te avisei? Sinto muito – ela falou, mentindo descaradamente. Com certeza ela não me contou isso porque certamente seria para mim um motivo para não entrar também. – Enfim, hoje no almoço teremos nosso primeiro treino! Nos encontramos no campo de quadribol.

- O quê? Dorcas, meu almoço já está todo ocupado e...

- Marcado! – simplesmente cantarolou, e sumiu no meio da multidão.

Ótimo. Já deu pra ver o quanto que meu ano seria agradável.

As primeiras aulas do dia foram cansativas, uma de Transfiguração, na qual McGonagall lotou o quadro o bastante para ficarmos a aula inteira copiando, e depois duas seguidas de História de Magia. Acho que eu e Lina éramos as únicas que anotavam alguma coisa. Alice rabiscava um pergaminho, pensando sabe-se lá no quê, enquanto Maria babava em cima do livro de Batilda Bagshot. Assim que tocou o sinal para o almoço, fui arrastada por Maria e Sophie para o campo de quadribol, já que elas me encontraram tentando me esconder no banheiro da Murta.

Foi uma chatice. Dorcas começou a mostrar os passos que iríamos fazer, além da frase que íamos cantar – francamente! Eu não nasci pra isso. Eu não conseguia me imaginar com aquelas sainhas curtas e pompons. Ainda mais porque estava frio e nevando! Quero dizer, com o início do ano a neve já começava a derreter, mas mesmo assim estava frio. Como Dorcas esperava que eu me sentiria bem ali?

Quando estava prestes a tocar o sinal para as próximas aulas, Dorcas deixou eu fugir, mas somente porque eu fui uma das poucas a aprender os passos facilmente – eu e Gravelle, aliás. Me surpreendi com sua falsidade, pois perto de outras garotas ela voltava com sua voz fina e irritante, e com seu dom de irritar qualquer um falando daquele jeito metido e balançando seu cabelo oxigenado. Argh!

Naquelas alturas meu estômago doía de fome, e Alice deu um jeito de arranjar algumas barras de cereal que ela sempre carregava, então ajudou um pouco, mas não o bastante. Já vi que me atrasaria para a aula de Herbologia nas estufas, mas Sprout entenderia. Dei uma passada rápida no dormitório para comer alguns caldeirões de chocolate, e de lá fui para as estufas, correndo novamente.

- Desculpa... Professora... – cheguei arfando, me escorando no ombro da professora.

- Tudo bem, Evans. Pegue suas luvas de proteção, hoje teremos que desenterrar algumas plantas vermífugas – ela informou.

Obedeci, e caminhei até mesa onde estava tudo que precisava. Eu sempre me equipava mais do que o necessário, porque eu tinha o dom de ser atacada com mais frequência. As plantas me odeiam.

E foi assim, toda equipada, caminhando entre as mesas para achar algum par para mim, que vi a cena que me fez parar, deixando-me boquiaberta e incrédula.

James Potter. O MEU James, conversando com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que...

Veronica Gravelle.

OS DOIS ESTAVAM CONVERSANDO! E pior! Eles estavam, rindo... RINDO! Gravelle estava jogando seu charme pra cima do MEU namorado, enquanto eu parecia uma dedetizadora toda equipada daquele jeito. Uma raiva foi subindo no pescoço. Raiva por Gravelle estar se jogando pra cima de James, com aquela risada falsa e cínica, e raiva de James porque ria junto dela. Desde quando eles conversavam? O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? O que James estava fazendo?

Fiquei parada ali mais um tempo, observando aquela cena aterrorizante, até Gravelle sorrir para James uma última vez e se afastar, andando até o outro lado da estufa pra se juntar com alguma amiga falsa.

James continuou ali, desenterrando uma planta preta e horrível, sozinho – talvez me esperando, ou esperando Gravelle? –, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tirei toda minha proteção e caminhei até ele, o olhar furioso.

Andei até ele e parei. Ele ergueu os olhos.

- Oi, Lily, amor – ele sorriu, depositando um beijo no meu rosto. – Eu estava esperando por você...

- Bom, pelo visto isso não fez diferença alguma, já que estava bem acompanhado – cortei rispidamente. Ele franziu a testa.

- O quê?

Coloquei meu capacete de lado – sim, eu era prevenida – e o encarei.

- Posso saber por que estava conversando com Veronica Gravelle? – abaixei o tom de voz, mas continuei ríspida.

- Ah, isso – ele sorriu. – Não é nada demais. Eu só estava combinando com ela que dia eu daria aulas de reforço de Transfiguração pra ela. McGonagall pediu esse favor a mim, e eu aceitei.

- Como é que é? – arregalei os olhos. – Você vai dar aula particular pra Gravelle? Por quê?

- Eu já disse, McGonagall me pediu – James disse, calmo. – Pelo visto a garota é péssima.

- Nunca ouvi falar que Gravelle é tão ruim assim em Transfiguração.

- Ela conseguiu transformar um alfinete em um pelúcio, sendo que a tarefa era apenas aumentar o tamanho do alfinete – ele deu de ombro. – Pra mim é o bastante pra ser ruim em Transfiguração.

- Mas... Mas... – gaguejei. – Mas justo você? Por que você?

- Sou tão bom em Transfiguração quanto você em Poções – ele piscou, voltando sua atenção à planta. – E McGonagall me ama, com certeza foi por isso que me escolheu.

Fiquei quieta, olhando para Gravelle, rindo feito uma hiena com uma menina que nunca fui muito com a cara. Depois olhei para James.

- James, por favor, não dê aula praquela garota – pedi enfim. – Ela me odeia! Você sabe disso e... Ela não é de confiança.

James sorriu para mim, seus olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Por acaso minha ruiva está com ciúmes? – ele riu.

Não respondi, apenas cruzei os braços. James gargalhou.

- Lily, você não confia em mim?

- Em você sim, nela não! – exclamei. – James, me escuta. Ontem Gravelle veio com uma conversa estranha pra cima de mim, dizendo alguma coisa sobre você que me deixou meio encabulada. Então eu te peço para que converse com McGonagall e diga para ela arrumar outro alguém pra dar aulas para ela. Inventa alguma desculpa tipo... Que está ocupado demais com o quadribol! Tenho certeza que McGonagall entenderá.

- Lily, não é preciso tudo isso. Eu tenho tempo de sobra – ele se divertia. – E eu não vou perder você com ciúmes de mim. Eu nunca imaginaria isso!

- Você acha que é legal? Pois não é! – voltei a colocar minha proteção e comecei a ajuda-lo com a planta. – Por favor, diga que vai falar com McGonagall.

- Não posso fazer isso, Lily. Não é preciso! Essa garota é uma chata, eu sei disso – James respondeu. – E é só algumas aulas. E eu já dei aulas para outras garotas antes.

- Mas você não estava comigo! E com Gravelle é diferente! Ela é... Ela é... Uma vaca – suspirei. James riu novamente.

- Você fica linda com ciúmes, sabia? – ele sujou meu nariz de terra – a única coisa que estava pra fora do capacete além dos olhos.

- James, por favor – implorei. – Eu me sinto insegura quando te vejo com ela!

- Acha que ela vai me roubar de você? – James sorriu torto. – Pois saiba que nada nesse mundo vai me tirar de você, eu prometo.

Não respondi; continuei a olhar pra baixo, fingindo olhar pra planta que se retorcia. James simplesmente deixou sua faca de lado, e tirou o capacete da minha cabeça.

- Eu prometo – repetiu, então se curvou para me beijar.

- Evans, Potter! – Sprout exclamou. – Aqui não é ponto de namoro. Continuem com o trabalho!

Corei um pouco, e pra esconder isso, voltei a colocar o capacete. Tive certeza que vi um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Sprout depois disso.

James tinha voltado a rir enquanto trabalhávamos. Ele achava engraçado minha raiva ao ver ele com Gravelle, minha inimiga desde que coloquei os pés nesse castelo? Ele merecia um tapa na cara pra ver se acorda, porque de engraçado isso não tem nada!

E promessa nenhuma, NENHUMA, faria eu parar de insistir com ele para deixar de lado essa ideia maluca de dar aulas pra Gravelle. Nada nesse mundo, nada.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

- Ei, Lina – cumprimentei-a quando a encontrei jantando no Salão Principal.

- Sean, olá – ela sorriu. – Está servido? Esse pudim está ótimo!

- Quero sim, obrigado – falei, colocando a comida no prato. – Então, alguma ideia para nosso dueto?

- Nenhuma – ela suspirou. – E vou ser sincera com você. Não estou nenhum pouco animada em fazer esse dueto.

- Por quê?

- Muitas coisas andam acontecendo – ela falou. – Principalmente com seu amigo.

- Benn? O que houve? – perguntei, interessado.

- Andamos discutindo muito, desde o baile – ela parou de comer pra contar. – Nós tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar na saída da Torre da Grifinória, mas como é normal de mulheres, eu me atrasei vinte minutos. E ele não me esperou, simplesmente veio pro baile com seus amigos e me deixou lá plantada! Quero dizer, ele nem se importou comigo, nem ao menos ficou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido pra ter causado meu atraso! Eu fiquei lá sozinha! E, pra completar, ele começou a criticar meu vestido, dizendo que está curto e reclamando porque ele é preto! Eu mereço isso?

- É, ele pisou na bola – respondi. – Conversou com ele?

- E adianta? Toda conversa nossa acaba em discussão, por isso eu evito – Lina falou com desgosto. – Você que é amigo dele há mais tempo, pode me explicar o que passa na cabeça dele?

- Benn é meio perfeccionista – franzi a testa, pensando. – Pra ele nada pode estar errado, e tem que estar do jeito que ele gosta.

- Isso explica sobre o vestido – Emelina fez uma careta. – E quanto ao fato de me deixar plantada lá?

- Seu traço perfeccionista faz dele pontual também. Ele não gosta de atrasos, gosta de ser exatamente como ele marcou.

- Mas como eu ia saber disso? – Emelina exclamou, indignada. – Francamente, isso me irrita. Sabe, as vezes eu penso em terminar com ele...

Um traço de esperança esquisito e nada bem-vindo pulsou no meu peito. Eu não entendi direito; acho que sou ciumento demais. Quero dizer, Benn é meu irmão praticamente, e já estar namorando me incomodou um pouco. Mas eu só quero que ele seja feliz...

- Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo me imaginar sem ele – ela continuou. – Mesmo com todos os defeitos que ele tem, eu o amo. Desde o primeiro momento em que eu o vi.

- Entendo – falei simplesmente.

- Eu quero mais do que tudo nesse mundo que a gente pare com as brigas. Isso me incomoda! Mas ele sempre está lá, me criticando, dizendo o que fazer e o que não fazer. Além de perfeccionista, ele é completamente possessivo!

Não pude deixar de rir.

- É, ele é. Assim como Jenny também – comentei.

- Schain – Emelina falou com certo desprezo. – Já vi Benn conversando com ela.

- Nós três somos muito amigos, quase irmãos. Você sabe, né?

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, não gosto quando vejo os dois juntos... – ela parou. – Ok, ok, sou ciumenta mesmo!

Rimos juntos com seu desabafo, e depois voltamos a comer pudim.

- Seria ótimo se eu não fizesse esse número – ela disse depois de um tempo. – Você entende?

- É claro – falei, tendo uma súbita ideia. – O inverno está no fim, e geralmente mudanças climáticas podem causar algumas doenças brabas nas pessoas...

Emelina olhou pra mim com um grande sorriso, depois estalou um beijo no meu rosto.

- Você é um gênio!

- É, eu sei que sou – falei convencido, enquanto ela voltava a rir.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

É sério, JÁ PASSOU DOS LIMITES!

Cheguei para a primeira aula do dia, Poções, e a primeira coisa que vejo é James sentado em sua cadeira, sorrindo para uma loira falsificada que também sorria para ele. Depois James diz alguma coisa e ela gargalha com aquela voz falsa. Eu juro que vou estraçalhar aquela garota!

- O que foi, Lily? – Alice perguntou quando eu parei de súbito na entrada da sala, e então olhou para onde eu fuzilava. – O que Gravelle está fazendo com James?

- Ela está tendo algumas aulinhas particulares de Transfiguração com ele – falei com raiva. – E lá está a víbora jogando seu charminho pra cima dele!

- Que safada! – Sophie, que vinha atrás, exclamou. – Quem ela está pensando que é? Amiga do James?

- Acho que ela quer muito mais do que só amizade – respondi, irritada, então caminhei até os dois. – Gravelle.

A loira parou de rir assim que cheguei. Olhei de James para ela, que tinha voltado a sorrir. James, por sua vez, tinha feito uma expressão de quem estava completamente a vontade.

- Olá, Evans – ela disse, educada. Educada! Ela me odeia! – Eu e James estávamos lembrando do que eu causei na biblioteca ontem. Transformei um livro em espanador, sendo que a tarefa era...

- Não estou interessada – cortei. Isso não a abalou, então continuei. – Agora se me dê licença, preciso conversar com o _meu namorado._

Ela continuava a me olhar com um sorriso aberto, e não parou até ir embora.

- Até mais, James – ela disse cinicamente, e James apenas acenou, segurando o riso.

- "Até mais, James, hahaha" – imitei sua voz, fazendo uma cara de nojo. – Juro que essa garota vai ser morta quando ela menos esperar...

James gargalhou, e eu apenas lhe lancei um olhar enfurecido.

- Você acha isso engraçado? – perguntei, socando seu braço. – Pois fique sabendo que sentir ciúmes não é nada engraçado!

- Mas... Você... – ele continuou a gargalhar, mal conseguindo responder.

- Eu duvido que você ficava contente quando me via conversando com Jessie, ficava? – desafiei.

James tentou falar novamente, mas seu riso impedia. Aquilo foi dando nos nervos, e foi subindo uma raiva indescritível do pescoço, e eu soltei o que não devia.

- Você vai achar engraçado se eu te dizer que Jessie disse que estava apaixonado por mim no baile de Natal?

Pronto, foi o que bastou pra ele parar subitamente de rir. Não sobrou nenhum pouco de risada depois disso, e depois ele me fitou profundamente.

- O quê?

Suspirei, querendo socar minha cara. De raiva, passei imediatamente pelo aborrecimento comigo mesma.

- Quando você foi buscar aquelas bebidas pra gente, ele veio com esse papo estranho – contei. – Mas ele estava bêbado, por isso não liguei muito.

Mas James ligou, e ele começou a xingar Jessie de todos os nomes, e mal se concentrou no que Slughorn dizia. No fim da aula, ele se virou pra mim.

- Você voltou a conversar com ele depois disso?

- Não, mas deveria – respondi. – Pra você sentir um pouco o ciúmes que eu sinto e parar de falar com Gravelle.

- Mas com St. James é diferente, Lily! – James exclamou, enquanto saíamos da sala. – Ele disse que gosta de você, o que eu sempre desconfiei. E Veronica não.

- Ah, já está a chamando de Veronica? E quando vai começar a chamar ela de Vevê?

- Não mude de assunto, Lily – ele revirou os olhos.

- Não mude você! Estou tentando te dizer que do mesmo jeito que você se incomoda quando me vê com Jessie, ou com o que ele disse, eu me incomodo quando está com Gravelle! – falei, impaciente. – Eu não me sinto bem de ver vocês juntos, e você simplesmente não consegue entender isso!

- Não é pra se preocupar com Veronica! Eu não vou ter nada com ela!

- E nem eu com Jessie! – repliquei.

- St. James não é confiável, ele é da Sonserina! – ele disse, e eu bufei, impaciente. – E está proibida de falar com ele de novo.

- Estou o quê? – perguntei, rindo de incredulidade. – Quem é você pra me proibir de alguma coisa?

- Seu namorado!

- Então eu te proíbo de ver Gravelle.

- Você não tem mais autoridade que McGonagall, e dar aulas a Veronica foi uma ordem dela – ele disse.

- Certo, dar aulas. Mas não conversar todo sorrisos com Gravelle toda vez que eu me atraso pra uma aula!

- Isso não tem nada a ver!

- Pra mim tem, James, pra mim tem!

- Pare com isso Lily, está agindo feito uma criança! – ele rebateu. – Com Veronica não precisa se preocupar. Ela não disse que gosta de mim, disse? Mas St. James disse, e agora é bom que você não o veja novamente.

- Você não tem ideia da raiva que eu sinto quando vejo vocês dois juntos, não tem ideia!

- Tenho sim. Só de imaginar St. James falando aquilo pra você... – ele disse, trincando o maxilar.

- Nem chega perto. Nem chega – eu disse, balançando a cabeça. – E eu vou provar pra você.

E saí em disparada pelo corredor, deixando James e lágrimas pra trás. Ótimo, nossa primeira briga. E essa já foi ruim, imagina as outras?

Eu me odeio.

E odeio a Gravelle. Vou a amaldiçoar pro resto da vida.

James acha que eu ajo feito criança tratando-se de Gravelle, e que meu ciúmes é bobo? Bom, ele não tem ideia do quanto machuca. Mas ele vai ter. Ah se vai.

Demorei um pouco pra procurar a pessoa que eu precisava.

- Sirius, precisamos conversar.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Vai por mim, se cantarmos essa música com certeza ganharemos muitos votos das garotas – Jason continuava. – Eu cantei uma música do mesmo cantor, e as garotas foram ao delírio!

- Por mim tudo bem – falei, absorto em pensamentos. Jason percebeu.

- Algum problema, cara? – ele perguntou.

- Vários – eu disse, cansado. – E também estamos na Lua Cheia. Hoje é a primeira noite. Vou sumir por um tempo, por isso vou deixar a tarefa de selecionar a música com você.

- Ah, entendo – ele assentiu. – Depois ensaiamos, sendo assim.

- Foi uma sorte Moreau ter marcado pra semana que vem. Ou talvez ele já tinha pensado nisso – dei de ombros.

- Provavelmente foi tudo combinado – Jason sorriu.

- Ei, Jason. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Certamente.

- Você sente alguma coisa por Maria?

Silêncio. Pelo visto ele ficou surpreso com a pergunta, então depois riu.

- Sinto tanto quanto sinto pela Dorcas – ele continuou a rir. – Ainda não esqueço das loucuras que elas faziam antes... Mas por quê?

- Bom, não sei se você soube, mas... Nos beijamos no baile – falei, então Jason exclamou.

- Ah, entendi – ele disse. – Você está achando que ela gosta de mim, então quer ficar com ela? Mas pode ter certeza que não, amigo. Ela não gosta de mim e nem eu dela.

- Como pode ter certeza? – perguntei.

- Era uma loucura dela e da Dorcas – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas vai por mim, ela não gosta. Tanto é que ela voltou a amizade com Dorcas, e se ela realmente gostasse de mim, por que faria isso?

- É que, bem, talvez ela gostasse.

- Não, não gosta – Jason se espreguiçou. – Pode ficar com ela todinha pra você.

- Não é isso que eu quero – falei, ponderando. – Ainda não está com a Kummer?

- Nem me fale disso. Tento me reaproximar dela desde o baile, mas pelo visto Dorcas a espantou de verdade – Jason respondeu com raiva. – Espero que com o tempo Geovana se esqueça disso.

- Ela vai esquecer – assenti para ele. – E a propósito, a música é realmente ótima.

- Obrigado – ele sorriu.

O que eu estava planejando? Digamos que planejar não é o verbo certo; eu apenas queria ver Maria feliz, já que eu tinha a deixado tão triste; parcialmente a culpa é minha. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e reverter tudo isso... Acho que não tenho tanta coragem de usar um Vira-Tempo, sei que daria errado.

Eu pensava que Jason e Maria, talvez, pudessem se entender. Mas pelo visto isso não é possível, e eu ia continuar com esse peso na consciência pro resto da minha vida.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- EU ESTOU UM TERROR NESSA ROUPA! – Lily gritou de dentro do vestiário. – EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI É NUNCA VESTIDA ASSIM!

- Lily, deixa de drama! – Maria exclamou. – Eu sei suas medidas, tenho certeza que ficou certinho em você.

- Sai daí pra gente ver! – pedi.

Lily abriu a porta aos poucos, e saiu toda encolhida com a roupa que havíamos escolhido. Ora, era uma roupa normal de líder de torcida, e era nas cores vermelho e amarelo, com um leão estampado no peito. Tinha ficado ótimo.

- Está normal – Alice disse.

- Olha o tanto que essa saia é curta! Dá pra ver meu útero! – Lily reclamou.

- Começou os exageros – Maria rolou os olhos.

- Está ótimo, assim como todas nós! – Dorcas entrou no quarto. – Garotas, o jogo já vai começar! Vamos desejar sorte aos jogadores!

- Vocês podem ir. Daqui eu não saio, vestida assim – Lily disse teimosamente.

Resultado: a levamos a força. Carregamos Lily até o vestiário dos garotos, e ficamos ali, esperando na porta. Lily deu um jeito de se esconder atrás das outras garotas quando a porta abriu, e todos os jogadores saíram, James a frente.

- Boa sorte! – desejamos, e quando Sirius saiu pulei em cima dele.

- Bom jogo! – exclamei, enchendo-lhe de beijos. – Ganhe esse jogo por mim.

- Agora é que vou ganhar mesmo! – ele disse, rindo, então parou para avaliar minha roupa. – Uau! Você está sensacional!

- Gostou? – dei uma volta. – Estarei lá torcendo por você. Literalmente.

- Só espero que os garotos não ousem chegar perto de vocês, garotas – ele disse. – Sabe como é, sou o batedor, e posso muito bem mandar um balaço na cabeça de alguém...

- Vou me certificar disso – ri, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Depois de Lily e James se beijarem (James sorriu abertamente quando as garotas – e eu – empurramos ela pra cima dele), os jogares entraram no campo, e em seguida nós, os pompons vermelhos em mãos. Ouvi Lily gemer.

Houve muitos gritos e aplausos quando o time de jogadores e das líderes de torcida entraram (digamos que quando entramos ouvimos mais gritos, especialmente dos garotos – o que me fez torcer para que Sirius realmente estivesse brincado quando disse sobre o balaço). Do lado oposto do campo, estavam as líderes de torcida da Lufa-Lufa, vestes do estilo das nossas, amarelo e preto. E já cantavam seu hino de guerra:

_Vamos Lufa-Lufa, vamos vencer_

_Derrotar a Grifinória e mostrar-lhes o poder!_

Dorcas e Gravelle riram descaradamente.

- Vamos lá garotas!

_Tenho dó da sua casa_

_Você aí que é lufano_

_Vai vencer a Grifinória?_

_Enxergue nisso um engano_

- Céus, quem foi que inventou isso? – Lily perguntou entre aterrorizada, constrangida e risonha.

- Dorcas – respondi, rindo.

O jogo começou e nós continuávamos a fazer os passos, realmente animando a torcida. Eu e outras três garotas éramos as únicas que sabiam virar um mortal. Me lembro que antigamente em casa tinha um colchão extremamente macio na cama da minha mãe, e quando ela se ausentava, lá estava eu e Jason pulando, dando cambalhotas, estrela e tudo o que tínhamos direito.

"E James Potter agarra a goles e... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!" Sam Weasel anunciou no megafone. Nós garotas comemoramos.

_Tenho dó da sua casa_

_Você aí que é lufano_

_Vai vencer a Grifinória?_

_Enxergue nisso um engano_

- Gente, pelo amor de Deus, isso está horrível! – Lily exclamou. – Que tal... _Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

E pegou. Até Dorcas concordou que essa era bem melhor, e enquanto isso as garotas da Lufa-Lufa não desanimavam.

_Vamos Lufa-Lufa, vamos vencer_

_Derrotar a Grifinória e mostrar-lhes o poder!_

- Vai nessa! – Emelina exclamou.

O jogo continuava. Por muito tempo o jogo continuou dez a zero. Sempre que James ia fazer um gol ele era interrompido por algum balaço, que logo era rebatido por Sirius (orgulho) em direção a algum lufano. E Jack, o goleiro, defendia todas as bolas! Era incrível, e agora era só esperar o apanhador encontrar o pomo.

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

- Droga, por que eles não pegam esse pomo logo? – Alice disse, exasperada.

- O apanhador está tentando – falei.

Minutos depois, James e os outros artilheiros já completavam cinco gols, e mais cinco, enquanto Lufa-Lufa não tinha feito nenhum ainda. Dorcas, Maria e Gravelle desdenhavam as líderes amarelo e preto.

_Vamos Lufa-Lufa, vamos vencer_

_Derrotar a Grifinória e mostrar-lhes o poder!_

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

"PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"

- Isso aí James! James! – Lily pulou, mandando beijos para uma vassoura que passou velozmente perto de nós. James fez um loop no ar.

- Cadê o pomo, alguém viu? – Emelina perguntou.

- Se o apanhador não viu, imagina nós – Gravelle falou.

"E a goles está na posse de James Potter – que voa em direção ao gol e... – interceptado pelo artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa!"

- Seu... – Lily xingou. – Foi falta! FAAAAALTA!

- Lily, por acaso você entende de quadribol? – Alice perguntou, aos risos.

- Não, mas que foi falta foi.

"Alan O'Chowes da Grifinória voa em direção às balizas – desvia de um balaço Phelan Andrews da Lufa-Lufa – passa a goles para James Potter, que fica cara a cara com o goleiro e... – Potter lança a goles de última hora para O'Chowes e é PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

- Pelo menos o narrador é justo – Alice comentou comigo. – Weasel é da Lufa-Lufa, deveria estar todo irritado.

- Dizem que ele é gay – respondi. – E isso faz com que ele não se interesse muito por quadribol. Se bem que eu não sei o que ele estava pensando quando decidiu ser narrador...

"Lufa-Lufa com a posse da goles – Ramona Prince da Lufa-Lufa voa em direção a Jack Carthy da Grifinória – ela lança – BELA DEFESA!"

- O amigo de Sean é ótimo! – Lily disse.

- Pois é, mas é tão pequeno que a goles quase derruba ele – Emelina riu.

_Vamos Lufa-Lufa, vamos vencer_

_Derrotar a Grifinória e mostrar-lhes o poder!_

- Elas não se tocam que já ganhamos, não? – Maria falou. – Já está cento e trinta a dez! E olha que foi um pequeno erro do Jack...

- Vamos mostrar a elas! – Dorcas gritou.

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

- E as líderes de torcida é a novidade do ano! As garotas da Grifinória animam os grifinórios! Destaque para a monitora-chefe Lílian Evans, as colunistas do famoso MacMcMea, Dorcas Meadowes e Maria MacDonald! Muito bonitas por sinal... Inclusive aquela ali que acabou de virar um mortal.

Corei, enquanto Alice falava comigo.

- Tem certeza que ele é gay?

_Vamos Lufa-Lufa, vamos vencer_

_Derrotar a Grifinória e mostrar-lhes o poder!_

Depois de Weasel quase ser atingido por um balaço errante lançado por Sirius - coincidência? - ele voltava meio rouco ao megafone.

"Mas o que é aquilo? O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa viu o pomo?"

Todos voltaram a atenção para o ponto amarelo no alto que descia um rasante em direção a um ponto que ninguém enxergava.

- Merlim, não! – Lily desesperou.

O apanhador continuava a descer convicto, e o da Grifinória voou em sua direção.

- Ele vai agarrar! – gritei aterrorizada.

- Calma, o Alan acabou de fazer mais um gol! Estamos com cento e sessenta! Só precisamos que alguém faça um gol e ganhamos mesmo que alguém pegue o pomo! – Maria disse.

- Vamos James! – Lily gritou.

Enquanto isso, as garotas da Lufa-Lufa gritavam pelo nome do apanhador.

_Vamos Zick, Vamos Zick, Vamos Zick, Vamos Zick!_

O apanhador continuava sua busca pelo pomo. Era hilário, porque sua vassoura era mais devagar que o pomo!

- E Zick Reagan continua atrás do pomo! Se a equipe da Grifinória fizer mais um ponto, ela vence o jogo!

- JAMES, PELO AMOR DE DEUS PEGA ESSA BOLA, CHUTA, MATA, MAS FAZ UM GOL, POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR! – Lily gritava desesperada, torcendo o braço de Emelina.

- Mulher, ele não vai te ouvir daqui! – Lina dizia, acariciando o braço.

James por pouco faz um gol, mas foi atropelado pelos dois batedores.

- ISSO NÃO É VÁLIDO! PÊNALTI!

- Lily, lembrando que isso não é futebol, por favor...

"Pelo visto Reagan perdeu um pomo, e os artilheiros da Grifinória estão sendo bloqueados e... AI! Sirius Black mandou um balaço direto no artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa. Acho que fraturou algum osso da perna."

- Isso aí, Sirius! – vibrei. – Viram? Ele é meu namorado! Meu namorado!

Enquanto isso Lily berrava desesperada:

- ARRANCA A CABEÇA DELE, SIRIUS!

Agora entendo porque ela nunca vem a jogos de quadribol...

_Vamos Lufa-Lufa, vamos vencer_

_Derrotar a Grifinória e mostrar-lhes o poder!_

- Vamos, lá garotas! É agora! – Dorcas gritou para nós. – Pirâmide!

Ah, não. Tentar uma pirâmide foi a pior coisa que Dorcas já pensou. Mesmo assim tentamos, e de começo achei que despencaríamos... Depois, tive certeza.

Cinco garotas ficaram na base, entre elas Maria, Gravelle e Dorcas. Quatro garotas ficaram em cima, entre elas Alice e Emelina, em cima delas Lily e mais uma, e eu, é claro, tinha que ficar no topo. Só porque eu sou mais magra, é isso?

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

_Vamos Grifinória, em busca da vitória!_

"Reagan avistou o pomo novamente! Ele vai em direção ao pomo e... PEGOU!"

As garotas da Lufa-Lufa vibravam, enquanto estávamos sofrendo na pirâmide.

- Não vou aguentar! – Alice gritou.

- Sophie, endireita o pé! – Lily pediu.

- Emelina, tira o pé da minha cabeça! – Maria xingou.

"E LUFA-LUFA GANH... Esperem! Madame Hooch está sinalizando..."

Silêncio completo entre a torcida, até...

"JAMES POTTER MARCOU! JAMES POTTER MARCOU UM GOL TRÊS SEGUNDOS ANTES DE REAGAN AGARRAR O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A PARTIDA POR CENTO E SETENTA A CENTO E SESSENTA!"

A torcida foi à loucura, as arquibancadas tremeram, tanto quanto a base. Maria e Dorcas se encolhiam...

Enquanto isso os jogadores vibravam no ar, e Lily soltou um grito de prazer ao ver um borrão vermelho fazer um "L" no ar, seguido por um coração. E outro borrão fazer um "C". Que namorados mais românticos!

- Gente, não é lindo? É meu namorado! – Lily disse.

- Lily, segura direito, segura direito! – pedi.

Aí aconteceu. Todos comemoravam a vitória e nem viu as doze garotas despencando – inclusive eu – do topo da pirâmide, uma em cima da outra. Quando foram perceber, eu já tinha metido a cara no chão, Lily caiu com as pernas abertas, Emelina usou Maria de amortecedor, Alice tinha rolado alguns centímetros e Dorcas tinha corrido pra ninguém acertar ela, o que não adiantou. Eu sabia que eu quebrei meu nariz, porque algo molhado jorrava do meu rosto.

"E pelo visto aconteceu um incidente com as líderes de torcida da Grifinória..."

INCIDENTE! EU QUASE MORRI!

Segundos depois os jogadores correram e pousaram perto de nós, e o primeiro que eu vi foi Sirius, erguendo meu rosto do chão.

- Carol, Carol, você está bem? – ele perguntou alarmado, e aí eu vi os litros de sangue na minha roupa e na mão dele.

- Me diga que isso é a tinta da minha roupa – olhei alarmada para o líquido.

- Merlim, seu nariz! – ela arregalou os olhos, espantado. – Ajuda aqui!

- Ajuda aqui também! – James gritou, pegando Lily com uma perna entortada no colo.

Eu sabia que o resultado não ia ser bom. E acabou que foi pior: acabamos na ala hospitalar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Acho que eu nunca mais vou respirar direito na minha vida – Sophie falou com um pano sobre o nariz, depois de Madame Pomfrey endireita-lo. – E nunca mais vou ir pra jogo nenhum ser líder de torcida, ouviu Dorcas?

- A culpa não foi minha, vocês que se desequilibraram! – Dorcas protestou. – Eu estava na base, o erro foi seu.

Sophie a fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto deitava no ombro de Sirius, que a abraçava pelo ombro.

- E minha perna vai me matar de dor – reclamei, e James me lançou um olhar de pena.

- Acho que a culpa foi minha. Talvez se não eu não tivesse feito um "L" no ar você não teria se distraído.

- Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha mesmo. Eu pisei no lugar errado – falei.

- Lê-se minha cabeça – Alice xingou da outra cama, com a cabeça enfaixada e Franco ao seu lado.

- Parem de reclamar, garotas – Gravelle foi se intrometendo, chegando com o pulso enfaixado. – E eu que quebrei a mão e não vou poder fazer as redações? Opa, do que é que eu estou reclamando?

James gargalhou, o que me fez soltar um bufo pelo nariz.

- Se tivesse quebrado o corpo inteiro eu não ligaria – comentei.

- O quê, Evans? – Gravelle perguntou.

- Que se eu tivesse quebrado mais ossos eu me mataria – menti, sorrindo falsamente. Dessa vez Sophie e Sirius riram, mas James não; olhava para mim como se ralhasse comigo pelo olhar.

- Gente, alguém aí está disposto a fazer uma massagem? Porque olha, ando precisando – Maria disse de outra cama, com Remo a seu lado. Ele nos recebeu "de braços abertos" na ala hospitalar quando chegamos, já que ele estava por lá por causa dos últimos dias de Lua Cheia. – Minha clavícula foi triturada quando Emelina caiu em cima de mim.

- Acha que eu também estou em boas condições? – Emelina xingou com alguns arranhões no rosto e o pescoço enfaixado. – E alguém por aí viu Benn?

Todo mundo balançou a cabeça, e ela suspirou, derrotada.

- Vou ficar com trauma de ser líder de torcida pra sempre – suspirei.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que vocês vão abandonar a equipe, não é? – Dorcas correu até nós. Ela só tinha conseguido alguns arranhões na perna, poucos comparados aos nossos. – Quero dizer, precisamos de vocês, o que será da Grifinória no próximo jogo?

- Contanto que não vamos fazer uma pirâmide de novo, por mim tudo bem – Alice disse.

- O trauma de vocês vai passar até o próximo jogo – Dorcas sorriu amarelo.

- Fácil pra você falar! – Sophie disse.

Resultou que Madame Pomfrey expulsou todos os garotos da ala hospitalar, e oito garotas em estados deploráveis e Remo ocuparam parte das camas. As outras quatro garotas ou se livraram do tombo maior ou estavam na base, como Dorcas.

- Madame Pomfrey, pode me dar um tubo de oxigênio? – Sophie pediu. – Acho que meu nariz vai me trair à noite, e vou acabar morrendo sem ar.

Passamos o dia só conversando, já que a enfermeira havia nos prometido que sairíamos todas pela manhã, enquanto os ossos quebrados se recuperavam. Para que nenhuma das outras garotas soubessem, Madame Pomfrey deu um remédio para elas dormirem perto do anoitecer, para que levasse Remo para se transformar em segurança.

- Pobre Remo – Sophie disse. – Deve ser tão difícil para ele.

- É – eu falei, olhando assassina para a cama de Gravelle, que dormia. Até dormindo ela era irritante, isso é possível?

- Lily? – Maria perguntou.

- Espera, estou tentando me concentrar pra não ir até a cama de Gravelle e sufoca-la com o travesseiro.

- Mas o que está acontecendo afinal? – Emelina perguntou.

Contei a elas tudo, sobre as aulas particulares, sobre aquela conversa que eu tive com Gravelle e o jeito que James estava se comportando em relação a ela.

- Como você não contou pra gente que St. James te disse isso? – Maria disse, indignada.

- Esqueci – dei de ombros.

- Repito. É uma safada – Sophie disse, olhando pra cama que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos.

- E James não quer parar de dar aulas a ela? Estranho... – Alice franziu a testa. – Começa a dar aulas para Jessie também, que tal?

- Não, não. Dele eu quero distância – suspirei. – Mas eu tenho outra coisa na cabeça.

- O quê? – Maria perguntou.

- Vocês vão saber na hora.

- Ah, não, Lily Evans! – Maria reclamou. – Não me faça sair dessa cama e quebrar a clavícula de novo pra te estrangular até você contar!

- Eu sei o que é – Sophie cantarolou.

- Lily, se Sophie sabe temos o direito de saber! – Alice exclamou, acariciando a cabeça enfaixada.

- É! – Emelina concordou.

- Vocês vão saber, já disse – sorri.

E passaram a noite tentando me convencer a contar, mas é claro que eu não ia. Era uma surpresa, e isso era entre mim, Sirius e Sophie.

A noite também se dividiu entre as garotas enchendo minha cabeça pra eu contar e entre Emelina derramar lamentações sobre Chapman, que não apareceu pra visita-la.

Pra ser sincera? Não sei porque ela está com ele ainda. Com um namorado desses, quem seria feliz? Sou muito mais ela com o Remo, apesar de que Maria anda estranha com ele desde que se beijaram no baile...

Eu não sei. Só sei que quando eu fui dormir naquela noite, tive um sonho ótimo: eu estava colocando explosivos na cama de Gravelle enquanto ela dormia, e depois da explosão só restou o cabelo loiro dela sobre o travesseiro, coberto com pedaços de um cérebro e...

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Tinha chegado o dia dos primeiros duetos. E o primeiro era de Maria e Dorcas, que já estavam posicionadas e prontas para cantar.

A primeira foi Maria.

_When I was a little girl_

_I had a rag doll._

_Only doll I've ever owned_

E depois Dorcas:

_Now I love you just the way_

_I loved that rag doll._

_But only now my love has grown_

Era uma música agitada e divertida, e logo todo mundo já batia palmas, acompanhando. Da onde estava sentado, Moreau já sorria.

_And it gets stronger in every way._

_And it gets deeper, let me say._

_And it gets higher day by day._

Pelo visto seria difícil ganhar delas. Quero dizer, estamos falando de Maria e Dorcas, Maria e Dorcas! Quando junta essas duas, tanto amigas quanto inimigas... É páreo duro.

_And do I love you, my oh my._

_River deep, mountain high._

_If I lost you, would I cry._

_Oh I love you baby._

_Baby, baby, baby!_

Era uma dança agitada, e todo mundo vibrou quando elas remexiam os quadris como se levasse algum tipo de choque. Foi hilário, ainda mais com os assobios agudos de John.

_I love you baby, like a flower loves the spring_

_I love you baby, just like a rockin' loves to sing_

_I love you baby, like a school boy loves his pet_

_I love you baby, river deep, mountain high!_

É, seria difícil alguém ganhar delas. Ainda mais com os gritos de Maria e de Dorcas, que, por ironia do destino, fazia com que suas vozes combinassem perfeitamente.

_Do I love you, my oh my._

_River deep, mountain high._

_If I lost you, would I cry._

_Oh I love you baby._

_Baby, baby, baby!_

A música acabou com altos aplausos e assobios. Maria e Dorcas se abraçaram – raro, raro – e fizeram a reverência. É como eu disse, seria difícil vencer elas.

- Está no papo! – Dorcas exclamou.

A seguir, Remo e Jason. Ainda bem que Aluado tinha se recuperado da Lua Cheia a tempo de fazer o número.

Então a música começou a tocar e, bom... Quase não acreditei na música que eles estavam cantando.

Definitivamente, não foi Aluado que a escolheu.

_For you I'd write a symphony_

_I'd tell the violin_

_It's time to sink or swim_

_Watch him play for ya_

É, tinha sido Jason, porque o mesmo tinha penteado o cabelo pro lado, o que fez algumas garotas cochicharem com as outras – até mesmo Lily. Ela havia se distanciado de mim por esses dias, por causa de Gravelle. Mas não adianta, enquanto ela não entender que entre mim e Gravelle tem só Transfiguração, não teremos paz novamente.

_For you I'd be (Who-ah)_

_Runnin' a thousand miles_

_Just get you where you are_

_Step to the beat of my heart_

_I don't need a whole lot_

_But for you I admit I_

_Rather give you the world_

_Or we can share mine_

_I know that I won't be the first one_

_Given you all this attention_

_Baby listen..._

As garotas estavam indo a loucura, enquanto os garotos riam descaradamente do dueto.

_I just need somebody to love_

_I-I don't need too much_

_Just somebody to love (somebody to love)_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I'd promise girl, I'd swear_

_I just need somebody to love_

_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_

_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_

Os dois não dançavam mesmo, apenas andavam pela sala, pulavam no piano, cantavam para as garotas (Remo cantou para Maria, e Jason pra Beth).

_And you can have it all_

_Anything you want_

_I can bring, give you the finer things, yeah!_

_But what I really want_

_I can't find 'cause, money can't find me_

_Somebody to love... (Ohh)_

As meninas continuavam com a gritaria, e eu balançava a cabeça para Remo. Bom, pelo menos ele PARECIA se divertir...

_I need somebody to love (Yeah!)_

_I-I don't need too much_

_Just, somebody to love (somebody to love)_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I'd promise girl, I'd swear_

_I just need somebody to love_

_I need somebody, I-I need somebody (to love)_

_I need somebody (to love), I-I need somebody_

_I need somebody to love_

_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_

_I need somebody_

_I swear, I just need somebody to love_

E a música acabou, com a graça de Merlim. Não estava mais aguentando essa vontade de despejar as milhares de piadas que formaram na minha cabeça. E pela cara de Sirius, ele pensava o mesmo que eu.

Moreau visivelmente não se importava com o cantor, e sim com a música. Logo estava aplaudindo.

- Estou impressionado! Que duetos incríveis! – ele disse, contentíssimo. – E agora... O que todos esperavam. Alice e Franco!

Os dois se levantaram, Franco com uma cor meio verde. Foram para o meio da sala e ali ficaram, e eu vi Alice segurar a mão de Franco com força, e sorrir.

Franco suspirou depois de um tempo que muita espera, então fez um sinal para Alice, que fez um sinal para os músicos.

_See I really couldn't sing_

_I could never really sing_

_What I couldn't do was (Sing!)_

_I have trouble with a (Note)_

_It goes all around my (Throat)_

_It's a terrifying (Thing)_

Todos exclamaram, surpresos, quando Franco cantou. Ele não cantava era como... Cantar falando (?). Mas era divertido, e era uma dança completamente engraçada.

_See, I really couldn't hear_

_Which note was lower or was (Higher)_

_That's why I disappear_

_If someone says, "Let's start a (Choir)_

_Hey, when I begin to (Squeak)_

_It's a cross between a (Shreik)_

_And a quiver or a (Moan)_

É, Franco era desafinado. Mas quem ligava? Era, sem dúvidas, o dueto mais divertido que já tínhamos visto.

_It's a little like a (Croak)_

_Or the record player (Broke)_

_What its doesn't have is (Tone)_

_Oh I know you're thinking_

_What a crazy (Dingaling)_

_But I really couldn't (Sing)_

_I could never really (Sing)_

_What I couldn't do was (Sing!)_

Todos riam, se divertindo, assim como Moreau. Franco deixou imediatamente de lado seu embaraçamento e já voltava a se soltar com a ajuda de Alice.

_But what I lack in pitch _

_I sure make up in (Power.)_

_And all my friends say I am_

_Perfect for the_

_Shower_

_Still_

_I'm terrific at a (Dance)_

_Guys are comin' in their (Pants)_

_I'm a birdie on the (Wing)_

_But when I begin to (Chirp)_

_They say, "who's the little (Twerp)_

_Goin' 'pong' instead of Ping_

_And when Christmas comes and_

_All my friends go..._

_Caroling_

Nessa parte até chegamos a cantar com eles.

_See, I really couldn't (Sing)_

_I could never really (Sing)_

_What I couldn't do was..._

E cantamos com eles mais uma vez. Nunca preveríamos isso, mas no momento, era como se todos soubessem da letra.

_Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do_

_Do, ti, la, sol, fa, mi, re, do_

_La_

_Sing, sing_

_Sing a sing a sing sing_

_Sing, sing_

_Sing!_

E foi o primeiro dueto em que todos se colocaram de pé para aplaudir Franco. No final, ele cantava bem! Podia desafinar, mas pelo simples fato de nos ter divertido, ele havia cantado bem. E Alice achava o mesmo, porque não conseguia mais largar do namorado.

Mudei minha opinião completamente. É possível, sim, alguém ter sido melhor que Dorcas e Maria. E alguém bem improvável.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

Fui caminhando pelo corredor, quando escutei um grito.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

Eu não sabia da onde vinha ao certo, só sei que corri pelos corredores próximos, até dar de cara com uma figura retorcida, se apoiando na parede, gemendo de dor. E gritando.

- Me ajudem, me ajudem! – Maria repetia, as mãos nas costas numa posição meio torta.

- Maria? – corri até ela, e a ajudei a levantar o corpo. – O que aconteceu?

- Acho que... Foi minha clavícula – ela disse, arfando. – Ela saiu do lugar!

- Meu Merlim! – exclamei, a ajudando a levantar. Ouvi outro estalo. – Venha, vou te levar até a ala hospitalar...

- Está brincando? Fica andares daqui! – Maria disse, seca, a dor quase a impedindo de falar.

- Então o que quer que eu faça? – perguntei.

- Isso já aconteceu antes, mas você vai precisar de ajuda pra me carregar – respondeu, rouca.

- Ajuda de quem? – perguntei alarmado.

- Eu ouvi gritos? – uma figura surgiu das sombras, aparecendo no círculo de luz vindo de um candeeiro próximo. Coincidentemente, Remo. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Minha clavícula quebrou! – Maria gritou, então eu e Remo rapidamente a ajudamos a levantar.

Maria continuou a gemer durante todo o caminho, principalmente na hora de subir ou descer alguma escada.

- Agora... Eu sei... Como minha avó se sente – ela arfou.

Ela logo foi atendida por Madame Pomfrey assim que chegamos à ala hospitalar. A enfermeira pareceu aborrecida.

- MacDonald, eu não te avisei que não era para fazer movimentos muito bruscos com o corpo? – ela disse enquanto voltava a enfaixar as costas de Maria, que não se importou muito que eu e Remo a visse de sutiã.

- Eu deixei meu lápis cair no chão! – Maria exclamou, indignada. – Eu me abaixei pra pegar, então... CREC!

- Tem que ser mais cautelosa! – Madame Pomfrey disse, terminando o serviço. Maria ficou com a parte superior do corpo completamente enfaixada.

- Eu pensava que eu já estivesse curada.

- Você não gostaria de ficar mais tempo aqui na enfermaria, gostaria? – Madame Pomfrey ralhou. – Agora tome essa poção. Vai te ajudar um pouco. E sinto muito, vai demorar um pouco para sair daqui com a certeza de que seus ossos não deslocarão novamente.

- Essa poção de novo não – Maria fez uma careta para o líquido roxo. – É horrível, e tem um gosto de nhaca podre.

- Vai te ajudar a melhorar!

- Mas eu n... – Maria começou, mas Pomfrey já havia enfiado o líquido pela sua garganta abaixo.

Maria fez uma careta pior que a outra, colocando a língua para fora.

- Acho que vou vomitar.

- Pare com tanto drama, você vai melhorar rápido com isso! – Madame Pomfrey ralhou, então olhou diretamente para nós. – Agora acho melhor vocês se retirarem. Ela precisa descansar.

- Descansar do quê? Acreditem, não vou conseguir nem fechar os olhos pensando no que pode acontecer com meus ossos se eu dormir. Nem pensar! – Maria disse rapidamente.

- Então teremos que recorrer à poção do sono.

- Aquela azeda? Nem a pau!

- MacDonald!

- Nem morta!

- Acho que não vai adiantar insistir – Remo riu. – Maria, por que não dorme um pouco? Talvez ajude seus ossos a melhorarem.

- Não quero dormir, ainda são oito horas da noite – Maria disse, inflexível. – Cedo demais. A essas horas era para eu estar roubando a cozinha, ou conversando com as Griffies.

"Griffies" era o nome que as garotas inventaram para o time delas de líderes de torcida. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, o nome foi uma ideia de Maria, e é uma junção de Grifinória com "gafe", por causa do acidente da pirâmide.

- Você não tem deveres pra fazer, não? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou, desconfiada.

Maria piscou, e então começou a gargalhar. Eu e Remo fizemos o mesmo.

- Ter eu tenho. Mas "ter" é diferente de "fazer"...

Por fim Madame Pince nos deixou ficar por mais cinco minutos, e somente isso, e foi para a outra extremidade da enfermaria, murmurando algo sobre "juventude perdida".

- Espero que não chegue aos ouvidos de McGonagall minha irresponsabilidade – Maria riu. – Se bem que ela já deve ter notado isso, comparando a semelhança das minhas redações com as da Lily...

- Está melhorando a dor? – perguntei.

Maria se remexeu um pouco.

- Vai passar – sorriu fraco.

- Espero que melhore, sinceramente – Remo disse, olhando de mim para Maria. – É melhor eu ir...

- É melhor os dois irem – Madame Pomfrey já voltou. – MacDonald precisa de repouso, e nada de enrolar agora. Vamos, vamos!

Quando a porta da enfermaria bateu, ainda conseguimos ouvir os protestos de Maria.

- Tomara que ela fique bem – comentei com ele, enquanto voltávamos para a Torre da Grifinória.

- É – Remo respondeu. – Está se preocupando com ela?

Parei para rir.

- Por favor, não sinta ciúmes – falei. – Eu não quero nada com ela. Eu apenas a ajudei, e ela é minha amiga, não é? Estamos no coral e tudo o mais...

- Não estou com ciúmes. Eu só... Queria que vocês ficassem mais próximos.

Continuei o encarando, então clareei minha mente.

- Entendi o que está tentando fazer! – exclamei. – Vocês ficaram juntos no baile, e Maria está no seu pé, querendo algo mais sério, mas você não quer nada, e pra isso está procurando por alguém que a queira, entendi!

- O quê? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Eu te entendo. Quero dizer, ela é como Dorcas, não é mesmo? Quem a aguenta? – falei, rindo. – Ela tem uma personalidade difícil mesmo. Mas te aconselho a conversar com ela de uma vez, amigo. Só assim elas somem de jeito. Se bem que se ela for realmente igual a Dorcas, levará um tempo pra ela sair do seu pé...

- Mas eu não...

- Acredite. É mais fácil você conversar com ela de vez – aconselhei, batendo em seu ombro. – Agora tenho que ir. Isso me fez perder o jantar, e estou morto de fome. Vou para as cozinhas.

- Ei! – Remo chamou ao longe, mas na verdade eu estava tentando evitar ao máximo continuar com aquele assunto.

Eu? Com Maria MacDonald? De consolo? Bom, eu não sirvo muito para isso. Só torcia para Remo; MacDonald seria difícil de se livrar. Experiência própria.

E nada faria eu desistir de Geovana. E por falar nisso, será que ela sabe a entrada para as cozinhas também?

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Olá pessoal! Prontos para mais duetos? – Moreau foi entrando sorridente na sala.

- Estou pronta para ver quem mais vai perder pra mim e Maria – Dorcas sorriu, convencida.

- Certo, qual será a primeira dupla de hoje? – Moreau disse. – Ah, sim. Emelina e Sean.

- Professor, sinto muito – Sean disse depressa. – Ela sentiu uma dor no pescoço e foi para a enfermaria. Acho que não vamos poder participar.

- Outra? – Maria falou, surpresa. – Bom, estou começando a duvidar dos serviços de Madame Pomfrey...

- É uma pena – Moreau franziu o cenho. – Então vamos para a próxima. Lily e Sirius!

- Lily não chegou ainda – Sirius disse, como o planejado. – Acabou se atrasando de novo. Podemos ser os últimos a cantar?

Moreau suspirou.

- Tudo bem. James e Sophie?

Ficamos de pé, e sorrimos. Eu nem ao menos tinha escolhido a música, e fiquei surpresa com a sugestão de James; pelo visto essa música era diretamente para Lily, mas visivelmente ela estava ausente. Mas era certeza que a música era pra ela, e mesmo não estando ali, ela descobriria sobre o dueto.

Começamos a cantar, o som do violão ao fundo.

_I don't want to know the reasons why love keeps_

_Right on walking on down the line_

_I don't understand you love_

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine_

_Finally baby_

_The truth has come down now_

_And now ya listen to your spirit_

_Take a listen to your spirit_

_It's crying out loud_

Aos poucos os outros foram se animando, e eu olhei para Sirius e sorri. Agora eu me sentia meio culpada de saber o que Lily estava planejando com a gente, e cantar essa música com James... Eu não estava achando justo.

_Tryin' to believe yeah_

_You say you love me, but you don't know_

_You got me rocking and a-reeling_

_Ooooho yeah_

_Aaaaaaha_

Moreau, como sempre, sorria orgulhosamente. James não estava tão animado pois o alvo da música não estava presente. Mas, mesmo assim, ele continuava a cantar.

_I don't want to know the reasons why love keeps_

_Right on walking on down the line_

_I don't understand you love_

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine_

Sirius fazia um gesto positivo para mim e James. Acho que ele também se sentia culpado, e com certeza concordava comigo sobre a roubada que era ter se metido entre os dois. Mas agora é tarde, Lily com certeza já deve estar a caminho...

_I don't want to know the reasons why love keeps_

_Right on walking on down the line_

_I don't want to stand between you and love_

_Honey, take a little time_

_Aaaaaaaah, I don't wanna knoooooo-hoow_

Foram aplausos gerais quando terminamos de cantar, nos abraçamos e fizemos a reverência. Merlim, cadê a Lily?

- Parabéns James, Sophie, ficou simplesmente fantástico! – Moreau elogiou.

- Repito que da gente eles não ganham – ouvi Dorcas comentar com Maria.

- Certo, e agora, cadê a Lily? – Moreau perguntou.

- Bem aqui.

Meu.

Merlim.

Não teve um que não ofegou ou fez uma cara surpresa. Pela sala não entrava Lily, e sim uma cópia de Gravelle. Quero dizer, era idêntica a ela por causa da peruca loira e lisa – diferente dos grandes cachos ruivos que tínhamos nos acostumado –, além de uma maquiagem forçada, uma roupa curta com direito a uns brilhinhos na saia que Gravelle sempre usava.

- Er... Lily? – Moreau hesitou.

- O que foi?

- Por que você está... – Alice não conseguiu procurar pelas palavras.

- Tão gata? – John completou.

- Ora, só estou caracterizada para meu dueto com Sirius – ela sorriu, então fez um gesto, o chamando. Sirius ficou de pé e pegou seu violão, antes colocando no rosto um óculos idêntico ao de James.

E por falar em James, ele parecia petrificado. Olhava aquela cena completamente espantado e incrédulo. Moreau assentiu, ainda perdido, para Lily e Sirius começarem a cantar.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Agora sim eu me sentia culpada, eu sabia. Quero dizer, quando Lily e Sirius chegaram pra mim dizendo que queriam causar um ciúmes básico em James, eu não previa aquilo! Eu fui avisada justamente para não ficar com ciúmes, o mesmo ciúmes que James estava sentindo agora.

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call_

_but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now_

Ninguém estava entendendo, e eu queria poder explicar. Lily queria "contracenar" para explicar a James como ela se sentia vendo ele com Gravelle. Mas pelo visto o efeito estava sendo forte demais; James começara a se mover inquieto na cadeira, continuando chocado.

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Sirius cantava meio hesitante, ainda mais com Lily o rodeando e o abraçando, de acordo com o combinado. Todos olhavam indagadores pra mim, e depois pra James, e depois pra cena, e continuavam sem entender mais nada.

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now,_

_I just need you now…_

_Oh, baby I need you now…_

A última nota do violão de Sirius terminou juntamente com a do piano, e todo mundo parou um pouco antes de aplaudir, confusos.

Lily fez a reverência, tomando cuidado para a peruca não cair. Moreau caminhou até eles.

- É... linda música, a de vocês – Moreau disse, sorrindo amarelo. – Muito bonita mesmo...

- Obrigada – Lily disse, sorrindo desafiadoramente para James antes de se sentar.

- Bom, como Emelina não está aqui, na próxima aula faremos a votação – Moreau disse, e todos tremeram, ansiosos. Eu não estava muito; geralmente não comia muito no Três Vassouras. Agora se fosse um ticket da Dedosdemel...

Sirius continuava com seu olhar de culpa, e acho que o meu refletia o dele. Todo mundo ainda se questionava do que havia ocorrido e o motivo daquele dueto quando fomos liberados, mas eu estava com outra coisa na cabeça. O primeiro a sair da sala foi James, e Lily foi atrás dele.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- James, James! – continuei o chamando durante longos minutos, mas ele apenas caminhava e nem olhava para trás. – JAMES, ESPERA!

Ele esperou, e isso quando estávamos num corredor completamente deserto. Estava difícil de o acompanhar, ainda mas com aquela saia que insistia em subir, e aqueles brilhos irritantes fazendo um barulho. Como Gravelle consegue viver?

- Me espera... Caramba – arfei.

- O que você quer, Lily? – ele perguntou, impaciente, ainda sem se virar.

- Conversar com você, o que mais?

E quando ele se virou, seu rosto estava completamente contorcido de fúria.

- Que tal... Fazer mais um numerozinho romântico com o Sirius, hein? Talvez você possa pedir para ele pintar o cabelo de loiro pra ficar igual ao St. James?

- Só assim pra você entender o que estou passand...

- Lily, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! – ele aumentou o tom de voz. – Você tentou me causar ciúmes com meu amigo, meu melhor amigo!

- Porque ele saiu no sorteio comigo! – protestei.

- Não importa! Por que você simplesmente não para com essa história idiota? Olha como você está! – ele indicou a peruca. – Isso não faz sentido, você está agindo feito idiota!

- Agindo feito idiota? Bom, se isso te incomoda, por que você simplesmente não para de conversar com Gravelle como eu te pedi? – falei irritada, e ele bufou. – Seria mais fácil pra mim e pra você!

- Mas eu não tenho nada com Gravelle, nada! Eu só dou aulas pra ela!

- Eu a conheço desde que entrei nesse castelo, e tenho plena certeza de que ela nasceu para fazer da minha vida um inferno, um inferno! – gritei, começando a sentir lágrimas. Por que diabos essas lágrimas insistem em aparecer quando eu menos quero? – Igual no terceiro ano, ela fez de tudo pra eu não ficar com Smith, eu gostava dele e ela simplesmente acabou o infernizando! Isso é verdade!

- Mas já se passaram quatro anos, quatro longos anos!

- E isso não faz diferença nenhuma! – continuei. – Você já viu ela me desafiando, você mesmo a cortou, e agora está com ela por quê? Por que simplesmente não se afasta dela e acaba com isso?

- Porque estou cansado da sua falta de confiança em mim!

- Falta de confiança? Eu confio em você...

- Mas não confia nela, você já disse – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas o que você anda fazendo, Lily, vem mostrando que você não é tão segura como você aparentava.

- Eu, segura? Desde quando eu sou segura? Disso você já sabia!

- Segura, eu quero dizer que confia nas pessoas sem se importar com nenhuma outra pela qual elas estão lidando – James me olhou profundamente, e eu recuei. – Você está praticamente morrendo de medo de que algo aconteça...

- Mas é claro que estou – falei, secando as lágrimas. – Claro que estou James, estou com medo de perder você pra ela, como aconteceu antes...

- Não é pra se preocupar com isso – ele disse.

- Eu me preocupo – funguei, olhando para baixo.

James segurou meu queixo e o ergueu, para olhar diretamente em meus olhos. Seu rosto era sereno, o que me relaxou um pouco.

- Você precisa relaxar um pouco, Lily. Acho que está sendo pressionada demais – ele disse, baixo. – Você precisa de um tempo pra pensar.

Comecei a raciocinar, então meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Está... E-Está querendo dizer que está dando um tempo comigo...?

- Não, é claro que não – ele sorriu. – Demorei muito pra conseguir ficar com você, ruiva, não seria louco de me afastar de você. Estou dizendo que você precisa... Pensar. E é bom que eu não esteja por perto enquanto isso.

- Dando um tempo – bufei.

- Interprete como quiser, mas... É disso que você precisa.

Não consegui responder, continuei o encarando. Então, simplesmente, ele beijou de leve minha testa e começou a se afastar, e a cada passo que ele dava era um aperto no meu peito.

Tirei aquela peruca nojenta e quis jogá-la no chão e pisá-la como se fosse a cabeça de Gravelle, mas ela era de Beth. A única coisa que eu queria era me matar agora, mas como eu não era corajosa o suficiente, apenas sentei no chão frio de pedra e abaixei a cabeça, chorando e rezando pra que ninguém aparecesse pra me encher.

Talvez James estivesse certo: estou agindo feito uma idiota.

Eu sou uma idiota.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Estava um drama do dormitório.

- E ele simplesmente veio e disse que queria dar um tempo, disse que não era dar um tempo, que era de acordo com o que eu interpretasse, não sei – Lily estava coberta de lágrimas, encolhida no carpete, rodeada por todas as meninas. – Por que eu sou tão... idiota? Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de me matar em toda minha vida, eu me odeio, me odeio, me odeio!

- Lily, pare com isso, tá? O James não está totalmente certo! – Sophie tentou ajudar. – Ele não te ouve, é teimoso e não para de falar com a Gravelle, não é?

- Não se preocupe, Lily – falei, acariciando sua cabeça. – Eu vou mandar uma carta para minha tia dizendo que Gravelle está se comportando mal. Quero dizer, não sei se isso vai adiantar muito. Mas se for preciso eu chantageio aquela loira falsa pra ela desistir das aulas, ou então eu convenço McGonagall a fazer James dar aulas pra mim ao invés dela! Quero dizer, minha nota em Transfiguração é média, mas com um esforcinho eu posso piorar ela...

- Não Maria, não precisa – ela falou, jogando mais um lenço na enorme pilha que havia se formado no chão. – Ele que continue a dar aulas praquela... Praquela...

- Desgraçada.

- Ordinária.

- Vaca.

- Piriguete.

- Idiota.

- Retardada.

- Falsa.

- Cadela.

- Oxigenada.

- Víbora.

- Sirigaita.

Sem dúvidas, a melhor coisa que existe é xingar a vagaba que está de olho no namorado da sua amiga. É o melhor remédio. E chocolate, é claro! Isso já havíamos providenciado, e Lily alternava entre soluçar, acabar com os lenços ou acabar com os caldeirões de chocolate de uma enorme pilha que tínhamos arranjado.

No dia seguinte, tivemos que chutar Lily escada abaixo pra ela ir para a aula – algo raro, ela não querer ir na aula. Tivemos também que tirá-la da cama, a vestir, pentear o cabelo, passar maquiagem (ela passou a noite inteira chorando, e isso ocasionou grandes olheiras), e ainda carrega-la até as aulas. O dia pra ela não começou muito bom, já que no café ela deu de cara com James na entrada do Salão. Ele sorriu para ela, ela sorriu de volta, e assim que ele sumiu de vista Lily começou a fazer uma cara de choro.

E fomos parar no banheiro da Murta! Só assim pra ela não chorar em público, então todas as garotas se juntaram no banheiro pra dar mais chocolate. Fomos pegas por Madame Nora e tivemos que correr pra próxima aula, dando um jeito no rosto de Lily durante o percurso – o que as amigas não fazem?

Demos um jeito de expulsar alguns garotos da Corvinal do fundo da sala e deixamos Lily na escuridão. Na hora da chamada, Alice respondeu pra ela, uma voz em falsete. Não saiu muito bom, mas quem disse que o Professor Binns se importa?

No almoço sofremos pra levar ela pro Salão. Lily queria se jogar da torre de Astronomia, o que fez a lembrar que foi lá o Natal dela com James, e o que a lembrou da pulseira. Resultado: ela olhou pra pulseira e começou a chorar.

Foi um dia corrido pra todas nós, mas por fim, no final da última aula do dia, liberamos Lily e ela foi correndo pro dormitório e ficou por lá. Quanto drama, meu Deus... Essa aí precisa fazer artes cênicas, sei lá.

E só foi no jantar que nós tivemos paz, mas eu fiquei sozinha, é claro. Dorcas sumiu com Gravelle pra falar alguma coisa sobre as Griffies, o que eu não me interessei. Queria distância da minha querida priminha. Sophie estava com Sirius, Alice com Franco, Emelina com Benn. Ou seja, eu não nasci pra segurar vela. Decidi pegar alguma comida e ir comer no dormitório, assim aproveito e levo alguma coisa pra Lily.

E foi com uma bandeja em uma mão e uma jarra na outra, que eu comecei a ouvir uma conversa. Eu sei que não deve ouvir a conversa dos outros escondida, mas essa lei é inválida quando na conversa seu nome é citado.

- ...você entendeu errado, Jason – ouvi a voz de Remo.

- Não, não entendi – Jason respondeu, meio hesitante. – Eu não quero me meter nisso, não quero me intrometer entre casais. Não sei se você gosta de Maria ou não, mas se quer se livrar dela arranjando outro, pode me retirar da lista.

- Jason, será que dá pra me ouvir?

Eu não precisava escutar mais nada. Apenas corri na velocidade que a comida que eu carregava permitia. Acho que eu e Lily vamos precisar de mais lenços. E, sem dúvidas, mais chocolate.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

**MacMcMea**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Décima edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Ooooolá leitores!_

_Como legítima fundadora do nosso jornal, é com enorme prazer que abro a décima edição do nosso jornal! Sim, há dez edições passamos as principais notícias e fofocas que rondam nosso querido castelo chamado Hogwarts! Obrigada a você que lê, e quem quiser assinar, já sabe. Mande-nos três nuques semanais e receberá em primeira mão nosso querido jornal impresso!_

_Agora vamos ao que importa: FOFOCAS!_

_Fãs de Pevans, más notícias. O casal terminou. Ou, parece que terminou. Não se sabe ao certo, mas eles andaram brigando por motivos comuns de casais, entre eles, o ciúmes. Eles não foram mais vistos juntos nos últimos cinco dias, nem conversando, tampouco se agarrando. O que será que aconteceu? Está satisfeito, ou triste? Mande-nos sua carta!_

_Agora sobre os outros casais; Sirius Black e Sophie McKinnon ainda estão juntos! Para quem tinha apostado que não duraria nem uma semana, aí está a prova. Quando ao casal Bemelina, eles foram vistos juntinhos como dois pombinhos; nenhuma novidade, parece realmente que a briga não foi séria. Outro casal que muitos andam questionando é o MacLupin. Depois de vistos aos beijos no Baile de Natal, eles nunca mais foram vistos juntos novamente. O que acham? Que foi apenas uma curtição do momento? Que Lupin ainda é interessado em Vance? Mande-nos suas opiniões!_

_Agora as melhores opiniões sobre os casais mais comentados do castelo está bombando no Cantinho do Leitor!_

_Cantinho do Leitor:_

_**MacLupin? MacLupin? Que sonho! Eu simplesmente nunca imaginei esse casal junto, mas agora... Nossa! Eles dão certinho juntos! Sempre gostei de MacDonald, acho ela uma comédia, e Lupin um fofo. Acho que eles ficam perfeitos juntos! – J. Q.**_

_**Odiei MacLupin. MacDonald é uma mandona, agressiva, dá medo em todo mundo, e vai ficar com o Lupin que é um doce de pessoa? Acordem, ele fica perfeito mesmo é com a Vance! – L. O.**_

_**Evans + Potter = combinação perfeita. – C. A.**_

_**Fiquei chocada quando descobri que a McKinnon está com o Black. Pelo visto a garota perdoa fácil! – G. X.**_

_**Não sei o que é pior, MacLupin ou McBlack. Que casais horríveis! Eu acho que nenhum deles se enquadram, nem MacLupin, ou Bemelina, Pevans, Clack, nenhum! Parem simplesmente de pensar que eles vão ficar juntos! No final todos vão sair do castelo, cada um vai pro seu lado e vão casar com pessoas completamente diferentes. E só! – S. S.**_

_Acaba por aqui mais um Cantinho do Leitor do Cantinho da Dorcas! Mande sua opinião correndo! Nosso jornal quer te ouvir!_

**Pergunte para Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_E vamos lá com mais uma rodada de perguntas!_

_**- Dorcas, o que você acha do casal Emelina&Benn? Não entendo por que a Vance continua com aquele mequetrefe. Depois da briga no Baile e, pelo que eu soube, a não-presença dele na Ala Hospitalar, ela deveria se dar conta de que Benn não a ama. Ou pelo menos é o que parece. Sinceramente, Emelina deveria se amar mais e ir para os braços do Lupin. Só minha opinião. – S. A.**_

_Garota, isso que é ficar antenada nas fofocas do castelo! Achei sua pergunta realmente interessante. E quer saber minha opinião? Um panaca, é isso que Chapman é (ouviu isso, lufano de uma figa?). Acho que a única pessoa que pode ser metida por aqui sou eu, e lufano nenhum rouba esse título de mim! Acho que Vance é tola demais para estar com ele ainda, mas espero que isso dure pouco. Talvez ela acorde para a vida algum dia, quem sabe? Quanto ela estar com Lupin, tem uma grande torcida para os dois, mas acho que Lupin fica melhor para MacDonald. Eles ficam bem juntos, e não corro o risco de competir certo garoto novamente com ela._

_**- Se você tivesse que escolher entre Jason e continuar com a amizade de suas amigas... Qual seria a sua prioridade? – G. P. E.**_

_Querida, para mim nessa vida há apenas dois patamares. O mais alto, que é onde eu estou, e o segundo onde estão todos os que eu gosto. Os que eu odeio não merecem patamar algum, apenas são restos. E nesse segundo patamar está Jason e todas as minhas amigas. Igualdade para todos!_

_**- Dorcas, o que você acha do namoro Sophie e Sirius? Não acha que depois de um tempo ele vai atrás de outro osso? – A. K. M.**_

_Do jeito que eu conheço aquela figura, é bem capaz. Vamos esperar para ver o que dá. Por enquanto está tudo na paz, mas a pergunta que nem eu consigo responder: Por quanto tempo?_

_**- Dorcas, o que você acha de St. Evans? - C. M.**_

_Você quer dizer sobre aquele sonserino gato? Bom, acho que Evans é boba demais e não teria coragem de se aventurar com aquele deus. Ainda não é confirmado o término do curto namoro dela com Potter, mas quem sabe? Na minha opinião não daria certo. Um sonserino daquele é muita areia para a pobre caminhonete de Evans, e se demorou tanto pra ela arrumar alguém – alguém como o Potter – vai demorar demais para ter algum tipo de relacionamento com alguém como St. James. Mas ótima questão a ser levantada! Eles nunca mais foram vistos juntos, há meses! O que será que aconteceu? Leitores, mandem-me corujas._

_**- Me diga Meadowes, como consegue manter a amizade com as suas amigas, espalhando sempre os segredos delas para toda a Hogwarts? Eu no lugar delas não gostaria nem de estar perto de você. – Z. B.**_

_Queridinha, entenda que as amigas são minhas não suas. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, eu tenho o dom de ser facilmente amada, e apesar da minha personalidade forte, ninguém consegue ficar longe de mim por muito tempo. E minhas amigas permitem que eu poste as fofocas – segredos não define os boatos que muita gente sabe – de bom grado. Um beijo para você._

_**- Meadowes, como você se sente sabendo que Jason não gosta nada de você, e você continua correndo atrás dele igual a uma idiota? – R. B.**_

_Eu nunca desisto do que eu quero, querida. Quando eu quero alguma coisa, eu vou até o final, e nada vai me impedir de parar. Isso não é ser idiota: é ser persistente._

_E assim termino mais um Pergunte para Dorcas! Curioso sobre alguma coisa? Mande-me corujas sem hesitar!_

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes._

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Vamos agora com perguntas mais objetivas para nosso coral! Essa eu fiz como algo particular, o que poderá se tornar uma fonte de opiniões para nosso jornal. Espero que aprovem._

_**- Quando pequenos, nossas mães nos ensinávamos o que era certo e errado, nos dava broncas, nos mostrava o erro e sempre tinha alguma coisa na ponta da língua que nos fazia calar. Uma das coisas que aprendi com a minha mãe é que não devemos escutar a conversa alheia escondido. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?**_

_[Hesita] Minha mãe me ensinou bem. Eu sempre ouvi isso dela, e acho que vou passar adiante para meus filhos – Jason McKinnon._

_Acho que uma hora ou outra, a gente acaba ouvindo o que não quer [hesita] – Remo Lupin._

_Encerro o Maria Entrevista de hoje. Sugestões? Mande-me corujas._

_Um beijo para vocês._

_Maria MacDonald._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Olá, apaixonados por quadribol! Estamos aqui na décima edição do nosso jornal MMM para falar novamente desse esporte que engloba toda a raça bruxa, e, obviamente, toda a Hogwarts._

_O quadribol anda disputado. Apesar da invencibilidade, a Grifinória tem que ficar atenta. A segunda colocada, Sonserina, tem uma diferença apenas de duas vitórias. Lembrando que o regulamento do jogo é que as derrotas são ignoradas. Por exemplo: se uma casa X tem mais vitórias que a casa Y, porém mais derrotas também, isso não interfere, e a casa X vence do mesmo jeito. Portanto, se a Sonserina ganhar nos próximos três jogos (um contra a Lufa-Lufa, outra contra Corvinal, e depois Grifinória), ela poderá ganhar a competição. Por sua vez, Grifinória tem apenas mais dois jogos a serem disputados, e se ganhar os dois, já será campeã._

_Corvinal já está praticamente desclassificada, para a tristeza da casa preto e azul. Com apenas uma vitória em todo o campeonato, Corvinal continuará em último se não vencer os próximos jogos. _

_Segue a classificação abaixo:_

_**1º**__ Grifinória (6 vitórias – 0 derrotas)_

_**2º**__ Sonserina (4 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**3º**__ Lufa-Lufa (2 vitórias – 4 derrotas)_

_**4º**__ Corvinal (1 vitória – 6 derrotas)_

_Outro assunto muito comentado relacionado ao quadribol, foi o acidente que aconteceu com as líderes de torcida da Grifinória (conhecidas agora como Griffies) durante o último jogo. A pirâmide acabou por não dar certo, ocasionando ferimentos na maioria das garotas. Elas já foram atendidas e passam bem._

_Obrigado por acompanhar a coluna! Sugestões a serem feitas para melhorar nosso jornal? Mande-nos corujas._

_Um abraço._

_Jason McKinnon._

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Um mês.

Bom, seria um mês. Um mês namorando James. Se a gente estivesse namorando. Estamos?

Eu não sei. Ninguém sabe. Acho que nem James sabe. E isso machuca tanto que eu nem quis levantar naquela manhã. Eu já tinha parado de chorar, finalmente. Sou muito chorona, confesso. Acho que peguei isso da minha mãe. Uma vez chorou só de ver uma reportagem de um homem que atropelou um gato e acabou capotando o carro. Ela estava chorando pelo gato.

Meu dia foi comum, fui para as aulas, almoço, janta. Sempre evitando olhar para James, é claro. E por incrível que pareça, eu consegui. As garotas tentavam me animar, mas ninguém conseguia. Afinal, quem consegue vencer a saudade?

No fim do dia, fomos para o coral. Era hora de saber quem ganharia a disputa dos duetos.

- Escrevam o nome do melhor dueto, e é proibido escrever o próprio! – Moreau adiantou, distribuindo folhas entre nós. – Quem tentar bancar o espertinho, o chapéu vai denunciar.

- Professor, você é tão sem graça – Dorcas suspirou, então anotou seu voto. – Mas tudo bem, eu sei quem vai ganhar.

Votei em Franco e Alice. O fato de Franco ter cantado pela primeira vez fazia com que ele merecesse a vitória.

- Muito bem, vamos contar os votos – Moreau sorriu depois de todos terem devolvido as folhas, então foi tirando os papéis, e anunciou: - Alice e Franco!

- Alice e Franco!

- Alice e Franco!

- Dorcas e Maria!

- É claro! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Alice e Franco!

- Sophie e James!

- Lily e Sirius!

Quem foi o louco que votou em mim? Sirius olhou para mim perguntando o mesmo.

- Alice e Franco!

- Remo e Jason!

- Alice e Franco!

- Alice e Franco!

- James e Sophie!

- Remo e Jason!

- Maria e Dorcas!

- Alice e Franco! – Moreau terminou com um grande sorriso. – Bom, está na cara... Alice e Franco venceram!

Dorcas estava furiosa.

- COMO ASSIM ALICE E FRANCO? PELO AMOR, ELES NEM CANTARAM... ELES... ELES... – Dorcas bufava. – ISSO ESTÁ LONGE DE SER CHAMADO DE "CANTAR"!

- Dorcas, apenas aceite – Moreau disse, entregando o ticket para Alice e Franco, que comemoravam. – Todos foram ótimos, mas quem ganha mais votos vence.

Dorcas ficou mexendo a boca sem conseguir dizer mais nada, protestante. E, sem dizer mais nada, saiu pela sala afora, aborrecida.

Moreau suspirou.

- Professor? – chamei, tendo uma ideia súbita. – Posso?

Moreau não entendeu direito, mas apenas assentiu. Fui para o centro da sala, de cabeça baixa, enquanto eu via todo mundo se calar para prestar atenção em mim.

- Er... – comecei, hesitando. – Eu... Quero cantar uma música... Que representa alguém muito importante pra mim.

Silêncio mortal. Olhei de relance para James, que tinha uma expressão neutra.

- Eu a magoei muito, e eu realmente queria me redimir de alguma forma, ou tirar esse peso que eu ando carregando – continuei, sem ter coragem de olhar pra ninguém. – E hoje seria um mês. Um mês que eu estaria junto dele.

Ninguém fez nenhum comentário, então eu apenas me virei para os músicos anunciando a música. Logo começaram a tocar, o som do violão me dando uma espécie de calma.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and_

_I watched as he tried to re-assemble it_

_And my mamma swore she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Tive coragem e olhei para todos. Não tinha uma só garota que tinha aberto a boca/ou exclamado/ou gritado. Os garotos sorriam. James não tinha mudado sua expressão.

_But darling..._

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception!_

_Whooa..._

Minha voz era a única na sala, e ecoava com facilidade. Naquele momento lembrei de tudo, desde o nosso primeiro beijo na chuva, com lama por todo lado, até ele cantando para mim com todos ao redor. Lembrei do nosso natal, da nossa guerra de bolas de neve, de cada beijo, de cada toque...

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Whooa!_

Aí já viu, lágrimas já estavam descendo. E um pequeno sorriso tinha se formado no rosto de James, junto com um olhar de profundo agrado.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception!_

E as garotas começaram a fazer coro, Sophie cantando pra Sirius, Alice para Franco, e Maria… Olhando desafiadoramente para Remo e Jason?

E eu para James. Ele agora tinha aberto todo o sorriso, e, é claro, eu fui forçada a retribuir.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing!_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing..._

As últimas notas nem tinham acabado ainda, quando James se colocou de pé. Ainda cega pelas lágrimas, mal notei que ele já estava próximo, e que num piscar de olhos, já juntava nossos lábios finalmente.

Acho que toda a Hogwarts ouviu os gritos, palmas e assobios dos outros. Mas eu não ligava. Não ligava mesmo.

Porque James estava comigo de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Sweet Caroline

**2-** River Deep, Mountain High

**3-** Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber)

**4-** Sing!

**5-** I Don't Want To Know

**6-** Need You Now

**7-** The Only Exception


	21. A mudança de rumo

**Review:**

**Marie E. Malfoy:**

**Aah, fico feliz que esteja gostando *-* Beeijos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: A mudança de rumo<strong>

Maria POV:

- Acho que estou ficando paranoica – Lily disse à mesa do café. – James está diferente. Será que ele ainda não me desculpou daquele dueto?

- Depois daquela música que você cantou pra ele? Até Lúcio Malfoy se derreteria por você – comentei com uma risada.

- Não sei – Lily franziu a testa. – Só tenho medo de ele ainda guardar alguma angústia. Mas ele realmente está diferente.

- Diferente como? – Alice perguntou.

- Meio avoado, seco... – Lily disse com um suspiro. – Parece que ele ainda não me perdoou completamente.

- Lily, faz dois dias que você cantou aquela música pra ele – Sophie comentou, comendo bolas de chocolate. – E que eu me lembre, durante esses dias, vocês estavam fofos e super apaixonados!

- Começou ontem de noite. Ele chegou meio avoado na sala comunal – Lily contou. – Aposto que ele tinha acabado de voltar das aulas com Gravelle.

- Lily, não começa – avisei. – Se continuar com esse ciúmes, vocês vão brigar de novo!

Lily gemeu, então Alice se virou para mim.

- Falando em brigar... E quanto a você?

- Eu o quê? – perguntei olhando pro meu prato.

- Você, Remo e Jason. O que está acontecendo? – Alice insistiu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer contar pra gente?

Suspirei.

- Ouvi uma conversa entre os dois.

- Ahá! Sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha na última edição do MMM – Alice exclamou. – Mas continue.

- Parece que Remo quer se livrar de mim. Sabe... Achar alguém pra me fazer esquecer o que aconteceu entre a gente no baile, ou coisa do tipo – suspirei novamente. – E ele chamou Jason pra isso.

- O Remo fez isso? – Lily arregalou os olhos. – Impossível!

- Eu ouvi – confirmei.

- Ele não pode ser assim... Ele, ele... Ele é o Remo! – Lily continuou.

- Não é porque ele é um lobisomem que ele é bonzinho.

- Quem é lobisomem? – quase caí da cadeira quando a voz chegou ao meu ouvido.

- Meu Deus, que susto! – falei, acariciando o peito. – Isso não é da sua conta, Gravelle.

- Estão mexendo com lobisomens? – Gravelle parecia chocada com a descoberta, e sorria abertamente.

- Estamos sim – Lily respondeu seca. – Eu vou pegar um lobisomem bem grande e enfiar no seu...

- O que Lily quis dizer é de um livro que estamos lendo – Sophie disse sorrindo. – Crepúsculo, conhece? É ótimo...

Gravelle pegou o livro e folheou.

- Do que isso fala? – ela perguntou, olhando para o livro com nojo.

- É de romance. Um romance entre uma humana e um vampiro. É muito bom – Sophie sorriu. Fiquei impressionada com sua facilidade em mentir.

Por fim Gravelle devolveu o livro e saiu caminhando com o nariz em pé.

- Essa foi boa – elogiei.

- Vaca – Lily murmurou, olhando pra loira que se afastava.

- Mas estávamos falando de você, de Jason e de Remo, Maria – Alice disse. Argh. – Por acaso você está gostando de algum deles?

- Alice, não adianta. Ficar com essa sua cara maliciosa e fazendo essas perguntas bestas não vai fazer com que eu fique com alguém e desencalhe, que é o seu desejo – cortei. – Agora dá licença. Tenho redações pra fazer.

Dizendo isso, me levantei e saí do Salão, fugindo.

Gostar de Remo ou Jason... Pffff. Alice e suas loucuras.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Vamos lá garotas! Se mexam! Um, dois, três, quatro! Um, dois, três, quatro! Um, dois, três, quatro! – Dorcas continuava a gritar, passando pelas garotas, enquanto fazíamos os passos. – Lily, dá pra mexer menos o quadril? Alice, você não é uma minhoca, firme mais seu corpo! Luana, abaixa essa saia mulher, dá pra ver até a estampa da sua calcinha!

- Dorcas, não acha que está puxando demais? – Sophie reclamou, arfando, enquanto suávamos por causa dos exercícios. O dia nem ensolarado estava, ao contrário, estava até um pouco fresco. Mas Dorcas estava nos segurando faz uma hora, o que estava nos cansando a ponto de suar mesmo assim.

- Mas é claro que estou puxando demais! – Dorcas disse, inflexível. – Lembram do que aconteceu no nosso último jogo? Apesar da vitória, todas fomos parar na enfermaria!

- Porque você nos forçou a fazer uma pirâmide mesmo sabendo que tínhamos treinado pouco pra aquilo – respondi.

- Por causa da falta de treino – Dorcas disse. – Agora com bastante treino, melhores resultados. Vamos lá! Um, dois, três, quatro!

- Fala sério – Lily bufou para mim. – Acho que preciso me dividir em duas, porque além da Dorcas encher o saco, ainda tenho monitoria, o coral e os NIEM's!

- E eu tenho o jornal – Maria comentou do outro lado, ouvindo a conversa.

- Acho que Dorcas precisa de um namorado – Alice também entrou no assunto, enquanto Dorcas ralhava com uma garota um pouco longe, porque ela tinha engordado um pouco. – Só assim pra ela se ocupar um pouco e esquecer de nos forçar tanto!

- Falando em namorado, como anda você e Benn, Lina? – Lily me perguntou, e eu suspirei, ainda fazendo os exercícios propostos por Dorcas.

- Normal – falei. – Depois do baile tudo voltou ao normal, mas nossas discussões são mais frequentes, e todas por motivos bobos.

- Sei como é – Lily fez uma careta. – Estou assim com James também. Ele anda estranho, e eu não sei porquê. Anda se distanciando. Tenho medo de falar isso pra ele e gerar mais discussão, já que brigamos tanto por causa de Gravelle – Lily terminou a frase sussurrando, pois a loira estava um pouco a frente de nós.

- Ele não ficou melhor nem mesmo com aquela música fofa que você cantou pra ele? – perguntei com um sorriso.

- Durou pouco – Lily deu de ombros. – Pelo visto vou precisar de cantar uma música a cada três dias, se for assim.

- Eu tenho ótimas sugestões – Alice entrou na conversa de novo.

- Tudo menos músicas deprimentes demais. De deprimida já basta eu – Maria disse.

- Vocês aí, vão conversar ou praticar os movimentos? Não quero saber de fofocas! – Dorcas xingou.

- De fofocas já basta seu jornal, não é mesmo Dorcas? – Sophie comentou com uma risada, mas Dorcas a ignorou.

- Um, dois, três, quatro!

- Pelo visto eu não tenho muito o que fazer aqui – uma voz meio infantil, fina e ao mesmo tempo baixa chegou a nossos ouvidos.

Espera, da onde essa mulher tinha surgido? Ninguém nem havia notado sua aproximação, e lá estava ela, trajando vestes esportivas pretas coladas ao corpo, seu cabelo numa cor tão estranha que quase chegava ao verde, e tinha olhos grandes demais. Ela tinha um sorriso meio enviesado, enquanto brincava com o apito em suas mãos.

Ninguém respondeu à ela, e Dorcas se virou, ao mesmo tempo em que parávamos com os movimentos.

- Er... Desculpe a pergunta, mas... – Lily começou hesitante. – Quem é você?

- Oh, não me apresentei ainda? – a mulherzinha se aproximou. Apesar de seu aspecto meio frágil, ela ainda conseguia passar algum tipo de autoridade. – Sou Susan. Susan Bronwen.

Nos entreolhamos novamente, ainda confusas. A mulher se aproximou mais, e quando o pouco sol bateu direto nela, tive certeza da cor verde de seus cabelos. Estranho.

- Sou nova por aqui, como percebem. E vou exercer vários papéis – ela continuou. – Serei a segunda coordenadora do coral da escola, serei a nova juíza da competição de corais e a nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- E quanto a Stanley? - perguntei com um pingo de esperança. Será que a víbora tinha saído da escola?

- Bom, pelo visto há mais interessados em saber dos trouxas do que Dumbledore pensava. Estou aqui para ajuda-lo com isso – ela disse. – E, o mais importante, sou a nova treinadora de vocês.

Silêncio.

Até Dorcas tossir.

- Treinadora? – repetiu.

- Exatamente – a mulher de cabelo verde disse. – Fiquei sabendo do acidente que aconteceu com vocês, então vocês precisam de uma coordenadora mais experiente e mais madura, para certificar que nada mais perigoso acontecerá com vocês.

- M-Mas... – Dorcas gaguejou, se esforçando pra não demonstrar sua raiva e choque. – Isso é impossível. As líderes de torcida, nós, as Griffies, foi uma criação minha, e a escola e nem a direção está envolvida nisso.

- Depois de tudo, agora está – ela sorriu. – Mas não se preocupem. Não sou uma pessoa agradável, e vamos ser ótimas amigas.

Dorcas bufou.

- Eu coordeno tudo por aqui!

- Fique a vontade. Mas será eu que vou treiná-las.

Não adiantou discutir. Dorcas estava visivelmente surpresa, e a gente também. Treinadora? Desde quando Dumbledore chama treinadoras pra esse castelo?

E se tínhamos pensado que teríamos paz com a "saída" de Dorcas, nos enganamos feio. Aquela mulher queria acabar com a gente! Cem flexões e mais uns movimentos esquisitos, além de dizer que as garotas teriam que aprender espacate. Eu demorei séculos pra aprender a fazer! As garotas estão totalmente perdidas.

Muito estranho, mesmo. E Dorcas dizia que logo reclamaria com Dumbledore, enquanto voltávamos do campo praticamente nos arrastando por causa das dores musculares. Ela disse que também usaria o argumento de que Bronwen poderia "trair" as equipes, já que treinará as líderes das outras casas também. Tenho certeza que nada que Dorcas disser ou fazer mudará alguma coisa, mas eu prefiro ela do que aquela mulher de cabelo verde. Quero dizer, eu mal estava conseguindo andar! Isso que ela nos treinou apenas por meia hora, e nos fez fazer movimentos terríveis com o corpo. Sem falar no suor, e sem falar na dor nas costas.

Merlim, estou me sentindo uma boneca de pano torturada por um bebê de dois anos.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- James, até que enfim te achei! – encontrei o moreno na sala comunal. Ele lia um livro qualquer de quadribol, e sorriu fraco quando me viu, quase culpado. E quando fui o cumprimentar com um beijinho, ele virou o rosto. Grrr.

- Er... Algum problema? – perguntei.

- Não, nenhum – ele não ergueu os olhos do livro.

Suspirei, estressada.

- Não te vi ontem depois do treino das Griffies – falei tão seca quanto ele.

- É, eu... Estava ocupado – ele disse, a voz longe.

- Com quê?

James não me encarou novamente, e apenas sorriu bobamente. Muito, muito bobamente.

- Estudando, depois fui treinar quadribol... – ele parou.

- E sua aula particular pra Gravelle – completei trincando os dentes. Minhas narinas inflaram ao ver James sorrir mais um pouco. Tentei me controlar pra não soltar alguma coisa, tudo para não ter brigas novamente, mas estava extremamente difícil.

- É – disse simplesmente, e voltou a atenção a seu livro.

Merlim, me acalme, me faça não chorar ali na frente, me faça perder essa raiva que estava subindo...

Respira Lily, bem fundo.

Suspira.

Se abana, mas não olha para o garoto estranho que estava sentando na sua frente.

E agora diga com calma.

- James, você está estranho – consegui falar com a voz rouca, mas consegui.

- Estranho? – ele finalmente me olhou, então engoliu em seco.

- É... Diferente.

- Não começa Lily – ele disse com um suspiro, e se voltou para o livro. – Eu só estou tentando me concentrar no livro.

Não respondi. Voltei à técnica de controlar meus impulsos, e com isso comecei a ficar vermelha, e minha mão começou a suar.

- Está com algum... problema? Está acontecendo alguma coisa, James? – perguntei.

James fechou o livro, e se pôs de pé.

- Estou simplesmente lendo – ele disse com pressa. – Acho que está um pouco paranoica, Lily. Ou com TPM, não sei. Mas agora tenho que ir. Hoje é o jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra Sonserina, e tenho que estar lá pra torcer contra.

Ele deu um pequeno e curto beijo na minha testa e saiu, enquanto mais gente também saía em direção ao campo. Meus olhos já começaram a lacrimejar, e eu não fiz mais nada a não ser correr em direção ao meu dormitório. No caminho, esbarrei com Sophie e Alice.

- Lily? – Alice perguntou surpresa quando me viu correr, e ouvi as duas atrás de mim quando cheguei ao dormitório e me joguei na cama, soluçando.

- Lily, o que foi? – Sophie disse, sua voz e seus passos chegando perto. Senti o colchão afundar, mostrando que as duas tinham se sentado ao meu lado.

Demorei muito tempo pra responder, muito mesmo. As garotas esperavam, acariciando minha cabeça, e eu sabia que ambas trocavam olhares confusos enquanto eu enterrava meu rosto no travesseiro.

Meu Deus, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu simplesmente... Estava atônita, e sentia uma dor tão profunda que acho que estava me corroendo. Não conseguia nem pensar, muito menos parar com o choro; era incontrolável.

Ciente de que as garotas ainda esperavam pela minha resposta, apenas consegui gaguejar, os soluços bem altos:

- Ele... E-Ele... Está me traindo!

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Moreau, é incrível o tanto que você consegue se superar com esse cabelo, sinceramente – Stanley veio me dizer enquanto saíamos da sala de professores. – Já pensou em passar uma máquina nisso aí?

- Não sei porque insistiu em vir me atormentar novamente, Stanley, mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa – parei, apontando para ela com um sorriso desafiador. – Você está se mordendo de raiva por causa da nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. Não gosta de ser substituída, não é?

- Substituída! – ela bufou. – Nunca. É claro, não posso negar que Dumbledore está cada dia mais louco, inclusive por causa dessa ideia estúpida de complementar a matéria com outro professor, mas eu nunca serei substituída, nunca. Sou bem capaz de dar aulas pra quantas pessoas eu quiser.

- Bom, parece que não – continuei com o desafio. – Tanto é que Dumbledore teve que ir atrás de uma nova professora.

- Porque ele está caducando, simplesmente isso! – ela exclamou com raiva. – E você não pode dizer nada. Seus alunos não aprendem nada com DCAT.

- Acha é? Pois eu estou entre os professores que ajudou no desempenho escolar dos alunos desde o ano de 1935.

- Erro! Lista fajuta!

- Mas você entrou nela – zombei. – "As professoras que tiveram que ser substituídas por incapacidade de ensino".

- Você se acha o engraçado, não é? – ela disse com rispidez enquanto eu ria. – Pois eu vou tirar esse seu sorriso da cara na próxima competição. Você não tem ideia do que estou preparando.

- Veremos lá, não é mesmo?

- Sim, veremos. E eu vou te derrotar e massacrar cada um de seus alunos estranhos – ela falou entre os dentes. – Aquela ruiva sem sal da Evans, aquela magrela McKinnon e outros que estão na minha lista negra.

- Vejamos, você selecionou Lily porque ela acabou com sua tentativa de desafio na música do The Human League, e Sophie porque ela jogou na sua cara que você é... O que mesmo? Ah sim, mocreia oxigenada – ri novamente. – Encantador.

- Você vai se arrepender tanto por cada palavra que está dizendo... – ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos estreitos de fúria.

Eu estava prestes a responder, quando alguém disse alguma coisa que me fez simplesmente me calar.

- Mister D!

Me virei lentamente, surpreso, quando dou de cara com uma mulher de grandes olhos, e conhecidos cabelos verdes.

- Meu Deus! Suzz! – exclamei chocado, então nos abraçamos, rindo. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, eu sou a nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas ao lado de outra mulher por aí – ela riu, sorrindo abertamente. Sorri de volta, ainda boquiaberto.

- Essa mulher sou eu – Stanley cortou, até eu perceber que acompanhava a cena com olhos arregalados. – Espera aí, vocês se conhecem?

- Mas é claro que nos conhecemos! – exclamei olhando para Suzz com afeto. – Eu e Suzz estudamos até o quinto ano em Beauxbatons, até ela se mudar pra Hogwarts.

- E acabei que nem terminei aqui. Me mudei novamente no sétimo ano e fui para uma escola bem pequena na Suíça – ela contou. – Não acredito que você está aqui, Mister D!

- Mister D? – Stanley fez uma careta.

- Apelidos de adolescência – Suzz contou, rindo. – Merlim, ainda é inacreditável te encontrar aqui!

- Nunca vi tanta coincidência em toda minha vida! – falei, rindo.

Passamos o resto do tempo livre juntos, já que todos começavam a ir para o campo ver o jogo de Lufa-Lufa contra Sonserina. Suzz contou que deveria estar no jogo, mas não custava nada matar o primeiro dia de trabalho. Isso me fez lembrar de todas as tardes que matávamos aula no lago, roubando botes e indo para a Lagone (uma lanchonete que ficava no centro do lago que rondava a escola). Conversamos um bocado, relembramos mais um pouco, e eu contei como andava minha vida, e também mostrei o castelo para ela. Nem percebemos que já estava na hora do jantar, e todos já estavam no Salão Principal comentando sobre a vitória da Sonserina sobre a Lufa-Lufa.

Suzz se despediu, dizendo que tinha ainda que arrumar as coisas em sua nova sala, e foi assim que Stanley conseguiu se aproximar para falar mais uma de suas marolas.

- Quer dizer que você e a tal da Bronwen já se conheciam? – ela disse com os olhos brilhando. – Moreau, isso não é nada bom.

- Não vejo importância nisso. É bom que ela se enturma facilmente – falei, comendo despreocupadamente da minha sopa.

- Não vê? Quando o castelo souber, vão começar com as fofocas de que já namoraram, ou já tiveram algum caso ou coisas do tipo! Sabe o escarcéu que vai fazer? – ela continuava, e eu apenas ria.

- Primeiramente, eu nunca namorei Suzz. Éramos melhores amigos, quase irmãos. E por isso nos distanciamos muito quando ela mudou, e agora estamos relembrando os velhos tempos e matando a saudade. E segundo, a escola inteira já sabe disso, porque todos já viram eu conversando com ela, e, "sem querer", Dorcas escutou uma conversa nossa sobre os velhos tempos de Beauxbatons, e por isso todo mundo já sabe.

Stanley se calou, e pelo visto foi o bastante para ela desanimar. Porém, ela ainda insistiu.

- Pois eu sou muito capaz de fazer essa simples amizade se tornar algo que os pais não vão gostar nada de saber. Já que querem um ambiente... Decente para os filhos – ela disse num sussurro.

- Vai inventar histórias, Stanley? Vai jogar tão sujo assim?

- Essa história não pode continuar, Moreau – ela sorriu perversamente. – Imagina que maravilha seria, os dois expulsos. Eu me livraria de dois problemas ao mesmo tempo fácil, fácil.

Ri novamente, então me virei pra ela com um sorriso natural.

- Ainda não sabe, Stanley? – falei. – Eu não tenho medo de você.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Lily, pare com isso! Você nem tem provas que James está realmente traindo você! – exclamei, enquanto eu e Maria caminhava com Lily em direção à sala de música.

- Eu tenho certeza – Lily falou baixo. – O jeito como ele falava de Gravelle, das aulas com ela, e... e... Ele está muito estranho. Ele está seco, não é mais o mesmo. Antes eu achava que ainda era por causa do dueto com Sirius, mas eu sei que não é isso. Ele está me traindo.

- Você não tem certeza, Lily. Pode estar errada, sabe! – Sophie instou. – James batalhou pra finalmente ficar com você, como ele mesmo disse. Por que te trairia assim? Ele não é garoto de fazer isso, e se ele quisesse ficar com outra, primeiro terminaria com você, não é?

- E ele não vai terminar – concluí.

- Acho que foi um erro eu ficar com ele – Lily falou roucamente, a cabeça baixa. – Era como eu temia. Eu sou mais uma. Um desafio pra ele, e agora que ele me conseguiu, se cansou de mim e quer outra. E essa outra é Gravelle, porque é um tipo de garota que ele nunca "experimentou".

- Mas é claro que não! – eu e Sophie dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que sim! Tem outra explicação pra isso? Não! – Lily disse, quando já tínhamos nos sentado. – Eu até culparia a Lua Cheia, mas eu já conferi isso com Remo, e não está na época dos quatro saírem por aí.

- Tente conversar com ele. Acho que James não seria capaz de fazer isso, Lily – eu disse.

- Oi, Lily – Maria se aproximou, sendo uma das últimas a chegar. – Fiquei sabendo que agora você é corna.

- Maria, você não está ajudando – Sophie falou depressa.

- Brincadeira, ruiva – Maria suspirou. – Não resisto a fazer brincadeiras infames. Mas e aí, quem é ela?

- Quem seria? – Lily disse com raiva.

- Minha priminha querida? – Maria perguntou com sarcasmo. – Ai Lily, você ao menos tem certeza? Gravelle é insuportável aos olhos de todo mundo.

- E lembra quando você contou pra gente que James tinha até a xingado uma vez? – falei.

- É, mas com essas aulas particulares visivelmente ele mudou de opinião – Lily disse.

- Ainda acho que você está exagerando – Sophie respondeu. – Vocês não se falaram desde essa conversa?

- Não, e pelo visto ele nem está sentindo minha falta – Lily disse, olhando pela sala. – Ele não chegou ainda.

- Nem ele, nem Sirius – Sophie disse. – Viu, ele está com amigos. Decerto ele quer um tempo só pra ele e os amigos. Sabe como homens são.

- Eu duvido – Lily suspirou, derrotada.

Pouco depois de James e Sirius chegarem (James se sentou longe de Lily, pro seu desespero), Moreau foi entrando. Dorcas foi a primeira a exclamar.

- Fala aí, Mister D! – ela disse desafiadoramente. – Professor, quem diria que você já conhecia a... _Treinadora_ Bronwen.

- Acho que você já sabe, Dorcas, e que inclusive já espalhou pra todos que queria ouvir que nós éramos grandes amigos – Moreau sorriu. – Foi uma surpresa reencontrar Suzz por aqui.

- Suzz – Dorcas bufou. – Não gostei daquela mulher. Acredita que ela foi se intrometendo nas Griffies! E no treino ela destroçou a gente!

- Só está cumprindo ordens – Moreau continuou. – E isso não me surpreendeu, já que Suzz era bem esportista na escola.

- Sabia que você ia defender aquela Cabeça-Verde – Dorcas disse com asco. – Só acho que ela deveria parar de se achar a capitã. Mulher desprezível.

Moreau apenas a ignorou, dando uma risada.

- Bom, pessoal – ele começou, começando a remexer em algumas partituras em sua maleta. – Acho que já passou da hora de escolhermos nossas músicas pra próxima competição.

- Sou a favor de um solo para mim – Dorcas disse depressa.

- Podemos por um pouco de rock dessa vez – Sirius sugeriu.

- Ou mais dança – John disse.

- Depois do sucesso que foram os duetos, acho que devemos apostar mais nisso em competições – Moreau falou. – Vocês foram incríveis, e a meta de agora é ganharmos alguma competição com um dueto.

- Acha bom arriscar, Mister D? – Sophie perguntou, risonha.

- Com certeza, Carol – Moreau riu. – Eu achei o mais justo que o dueto vencedor, no caso Alice e Franco, fizessem o dueto da vez. Mas Franco já me adiantou que não quer.

- O que eu acho um desaforo – olhei irritada para meu namorado, que mordeu o lábio.

- Por isso já estou pensando em alguns duetos – Moreau disse, lendo um pergaminho. – Eu pensei em Remo e Maria, Jason e Dorcas e Lily e James.

- Ah, é claro. Tinha que ter o casal maravilha no meio – Dorcas revirou os olhos. – Sou totalmente a favor de um dueto meu com Jason.

- Eu não – Jason disse.

- Mister D, posso? – Maria se pôs de pé, então caminhou até o centro da sala. – A minha opinião é que devemos cantar novos estilos de música dessa vez. Já cantamos jazz com Valerie, rock com Somebody To Love... É um rock diferente, mas é rock. Cantamos pop, cantamos de tudo. Mas estamos nos esquecendo de um que é fundamental. R&B.

- Não gosto muito – Sirius comentou.

- Bom, por isso preparei uma amostra, pra quem não gosta, como o Sirius, ver o tanto que é legal – Maria sorriu, então fez um gesto para os músicos.

O som dos instrumentos de R&B encheram a sala, junto com o bater de palmas de Maria.

_If I could give you the world_

_On a silver platter_

_Would even matter_

_You'd still be mad at me_

_If I can find in all this_

_A dozen roses_

_That I would give to you_

_You'd still be miserable_

_Cause in reality_

_I'm gon' be who I be_

_And I don't feel no faults_

_For all the lies that you bought_

_You can try as you may_

_Bring me down but I say_

_That it ain't up to you_

_Go on and do what you do_

Já tinha chegado o refrão e todo mundo já cantava e dançava pela sala junto com Maria, e John fazia uns passos esquisitos que conseguia animar todo mundo. De um canto, Moreau cantava junto também.

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(Go head and hate)_

_Go head and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I gotta I paid for_

_You can hate on me?_

E Dorcas cantava junto também, fazendo questão de erguer sua voz ao tom de Maria. Quero dizer, as duas não brigavam mais, mas Dorcas não se importava se era Maria, Emelina ou até mesmo Bronwen. Ela tinha que ter destaque em sua voz.

_(You cannot hate on me)_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_(So shall it be)_

_Go ahead and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I got a pay for_

_(So shall it be)_

_You can hate on me_

Pelo visto Sirius tinha mudado de ideia, pois logo lá estava ele rebolando com Maria e Sophie, e Franco também cantava, o que me fez sorrir. Talvez eu conseguisse convencê-lo a ter nosso dueto na competição...

_Hate on me hater_

_Now or later_

_Cause I'm gonna do me_

_You'll be mad baby_

_Go ahead and hate on me hater_

_Cause I'm not afraid of_

_What I gotta pay for_

_You can hate on me_

_Yeah_

Foram aplausos gerais no fim da música, mas isso não tirou minha atenção de uma cena que eu achei bem curiosa. De um lado, Jason, Jason McKinnon, sorria abertamente para Maria. Do outro lado Remo, Remo Lupin, não tirava os olhos dela, como se hesitasse.

Hum.

Maria MacDonald... Você me deve alguma explicação.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Lily, eu já disse pra você parar com isso – Alice insistiu. – Já estou ficando cansada de ficar presenciando essa deprê.

- Afinal, hoje é sexta! Vamos dormir até meio dia amanhã, e hoje não tem o treino das Griffies – Maria disse.

- Não estou animada, porque estou morrendo aos poucos – falei com tristeza. – Vocês tem ideia do que é isso? Eu não falo com James há dias! E ele nem se dá o trabalho de me procurar e... e...

- Estamos no corredor, não comece a chorar aqui, por favor – Maria falou depressa.

- O pior é que... – falei, gaguejando. – É que ele nem me explica o porquê desse afastamento. Nem parece que somos namorados, e nem parece que ele me ama como ele disse. E eu sou tão TÃO idiota...

- James que é um idiota. É lei. – Maria falou com simplicidade. – Quando uma garota começa a namorar, o que os pais perguntam? "Quem é o idiota?". E quando um garoto começa a namorar, o que os pais perguntam? "Idiota, quem é a garota?". Moral da história: garotos são idiotas.

- Bela tese, Maria – Alice disse, rindo.

- Eu só queria entender, entender! O que eu fiz pra ele estar agindo assim comigo? Ou o que eu fiz pra ele me trair? Será que foi tipo uma vingança por causa daquele dueto meu com Sirius?

- Fala sério, o dueto nem foi tão romântico assim – Alice exclamou.

- Afinal, nada seria romântico com você com uma peruca a la Gravelle – Maria deu de ombros.

- Será que ele ficou bravo por eu pegar tanto no pé dele por causa da Gravelle que aí é que ficou com ela mesmo? – perguntei com um tremor.

- O quê, como se você tivesse empurrado ele pra ela? – Maria disse. – Nunca. É sério, se o James tiver traído você com Gravelle, eu vou dar uma surra nele. Quem aguenta aquela matraca? Ele pode te trair até com a Madame Pince, mas não com a Gravelle...

- Só pare de pensar nisso Lily, e converse como duas pessoas maduras – Alice falou.

- ... se bem que isso não é impossível, já que James está indo pra biblioteca dar aulas pra Gravelle. Aí a convivência com a bibliotecária faria ele se apaixonar por ela. Eu sei que é impossível, mas esse mundo anda tão louco que...

- James não tem um bom motivo pra te trair. Ele disse que te ama, e só a você ele te deu essa linda pulseirinha no seu braço – Alice continuava.

- ... e também seria uma prova que ele te ama, já que quando o quesito é grito, você e Madame Pince são ótimas competidoras!

- Pare e pense por um minuto, você acha que James deixaria de sentir algo por você assim, do nada? – Alice concluiu.

- E os gritos de Madame Pince seria uma ótima lembrança de você, assim ele nunca te trairia! – Maria riu.

- Maria, você nunca falou tanta bobagem em toda a sua vida, garota – Alice disse para ela.

- Estou tentando ajudar. Não deve ser tão ruim ser traída por seu namorado com uma bibliotecária velha, chata, feia e que tem um caso com o Filch. Eu sei que eles tem um caso, sim!

- Aham, Maria. Toma aqui um galeão pra você parar de sonhar... – Alice revirou os olhos.

- E por falar em biblioteca... – minha voz foi morrendo.

Sem perceber, tínhamos passado perto da biblioteca, e de lá dava ter uma ampla visão do seu interior. E no seu interior tinha um casal que ria sem parar, sentados em uma mesa bem no centro. O garoto ria, pegando um pedaço de um bolinho de chocolate e lambuzava o nariz da garota. A garota ria descontroladamente e xingava o garoto, e depois pegava outro bolinho e levava à sua boca.

James e Gravelle trocavam olhares profundos.

Enquanto o meu olhar se enchia de lágrimas.

- Oh. Meu. Deus – Alice disse, olhando a cena boquiaberta.

- Mas que diabos... – Maria murmurou, chocada.

- Ainda duvidam, ou eu preciso de prova maior que esta? – falei, a voz já embargada, e a seguir, simplesmente corri.

Eu nem sabia pra onde, mas meus destinos possíveis eram poucos. O Salão Principal estava lotado, a Sala Comunal também. O banheiro dos monitores era suspeito demais, então eu lembrei do banheiro da Murta. Descartei esse lugar porque eu ouvia Alice e Maria correndo atrás de mim, gritando para eu esperar. Eu sabia que a fantasma odiava quando tinha mais gente lá do que simplesmente eu, e pra evitar confusão, decidi mudar o rumo. Afinal, o rumo já estava completamente mudado, não é?

Então fui parar no auditório, o que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz. Estava vazio, completamente vazio. Nenhuma alma, nem fantasma, nem Pirraça, nem ninguém. Apenas eu. Eu e o silêncio, e a única coisa que me reconfortava.

No palco, me ajoelhei e deixei as lágrimas começarem a banhar do meu rosto pra roupa, e meu cabelo grudar na cara, e o eco do auditório preencher o silêncio com meus soluços. Ali foi o lugar perfeito que eu tinha achado.

Maria e Alice tinham se perdido de mim, mas eu sei que elas me encontrariam uma hora ou outra. Por isso aproveitei para chorar sem parar enquanto isso não acontecia. O torpor me invadia, e a dor e a raiva se misturavam numa frequência louca dentro do peito, e foi assim que o tempo passou, eu tentando controlar minha vontade de gritar.

Minutos depois, consegui me controlar, e olhei ao redor. Eu só via as milhares de poltronas vazias, e de repente me senti sozinha e vazia. Senti frio. Até que olhei para o lado, onde tinha uma mesa que eu não tinha percebido que estava ali. E sobre a mesa, estava o velho rádio mágico de Moreau, aquele que parece tocar todas as músicas que você quer, porém com certa dificuldade, e apenas quando ele quer, e seu uso é indispensável. Será que ele funcionava?

Caminhei até ele e tirei minha varinha da mochila. Pensei na primeira música que me veio à cabeça, e quando bati com a varinha, a mesma música começou a tocar instrumental.

Eu sabia que era estranho, mas eu queria cantar agora. Respirei fundo e pigarrei antes de começar a cantar...

_You look so dumb right now,_

_Standin' outside my house,_

_Tryin' to apologize,_

_You're so ugly when you cry,_

_Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught..._

Ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim; é claro, Maria e Alice. Elas tinham uma expressão de consolo, e até de pena quando viram meu estado. É claro, meu rosto enchia feito balão quando eu desatava a chorar.

E não demorou para elas cantarem comigo, como voz de fundo.

_But you put on quite a show (oh),_

_You really had me goin',_

_And now it's time to go (oh),_

_Curtain's finally closin',_

_That was quite a show (oh),_

_Very entertainin',_

_But it's over now (but it's over now),_

_Go on and take a bow, ohh ohh._

Era impossível não chorar, ainda mais me lembrando daquela cena… Aquela cena que chegava a me enojar, a me dar ânsia, e até mesmo uma raiva inimaginável. Raiva de James, raiva de Gravelle...

_And the award for the best liar goes to you (goes to you),_

_For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,_

_Let's hear your speech out? _

Minha voz saiu numa longa nota, o eco do auditório aumentando-a cada vez mais, e as vozes de Alice e Maria continuavam ao fundo, e as lágrimas continuavam a descer, e minha raiva continuava a aumentar...

_(But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me goin'),_

_And now it's time to go (oh),_

_Curtain's finally closin',_

_That was quite a show (oh),_

_Very entertainin',_

_But it's over now (but it's over now),_

_Go on and take a bow!_

_But it's over now?_

Terminei minha última frase com um simples sussurro, e despenquei, me ajoelhando no chão frio do palco novamente. Enquanto eu soluçava, só sentia os braços de Alice e Maria me envolverem.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Tanta coisa estava acontecendo...

Primeira e principal: Lily e James. Eu, Dorcas e Emelina fomos chamadas com urgência para o dormitório das garotas, Dorcas com sua prancheta em mãos. Pelo visto Lily tinha quase certeza que James a estava traindo, e Maria e Alice contaram o que viram na biblioteca. Que desaforo!

Corri pra falar com Sirius.

- Qual o problema do seu amigo? – perguntei, irritada, enquanto estávamos abraçados na poltrona em frente à lareira.

- O Aluado? Ele fica meio alterado perto da Lua Cheia e...

- Não é dele que estou falando – suspirei impaciente.

- De quem então? – Sirius perguntou confuso, e eu suspirei novamente.

- James. Por que ele está tratando Lily desse jeito? – falei. – Ele por acaso está com outra...?

- O quê? – Sirius arregalou seus olhos acinzentados que eu tanto amava. – Eu nem estou sabendo disso!

- Não?

- Não – ele franziu a testa. – Pontas está normal comigo. Mas ele está traindo a ruiva?

- Lily e as garotas viram ele e Gravelle juntinhos na biblioteca – contei. – É muito estranho.

- Pontas não faria isso, eu acho – Sirius disse, apertando seu abraço. – Eu sei que ele era tão galinha quanto eu era, mas nunca seria capaz de uma traição. Ainda mais com Lily! Ele é obcecado por ela!

- Pelo visto isso passou – falei, emburrada. – Não acho isso certo, sabe. Eu sou super amiga de James e amo ele, e o mesmo com Lily. Se ele estiver mesmo com Gravelle é claro que vou ser contra ele! Traição é a pior coisa do mundo...

- Vou falar com o quatro-olhos – Sirius disse com firmeza. – Não estou percebendo nada, nem Rabicho ou Aluado. Na verdade, ele não passa tanto tempo com a gente...

- Não? – perguntei espantada. – Mas ele não passa muito tempo com Lily também. Aliás, Lily diz que ele só anda com vocês ultimamente.

- Não anda não – Sirius respondeu.

- Meu Merlim, então se James não anda com você e nem com Lily...

- Será? – Sirius parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. – Conheço o cara, acho que ele não faria isso...

- Poderia averiguar pra mim, por favor? – pedi. – Não aguento mais ver Lily angustiando por aí.

- Vou falar com ele – Sirius afirmou, em seguida me dando um beijo carinhoso na testa.

E outras coisas também estavam acontecendo. Envolvendo meu irmão. Percebi que ele também andava diferente – será uma epidemia? E isso só acontecia em dias que tínhamos coral.

É claro, eu perguntei pra ele o que estava acontecendo. E a resposta era sempre a mesma:

- Está vendo coisas onde não existem, So...

Ótimo, agora a louca sou eu. Mas deixei isso pra lá. Bom, até eu perceber que ele olhava para Maria enquanto conversava com Geovana – ele tinha conseguido se reaproximar dela, pro desagrado de Dorcas. E também Maria parecia fugir de Remo. Será que está se formando um triângulo amoroso por aqui? Mas Remo não gostava da Lina?

Certo, acho que eu deveria ter uma coluna no MMM pra competir com a da Dorcas. Quero dizer, eu sabia demais! Por exemplo, que Emelina está completamente desconfortável perto do Benn, porque ele propôs pra ela "dar um passo na relação". Merlim, ilumine a cabeça dessa garota. Não quero uma amiga com gravidez precoce.

Mais uma onda de acontecimentos notáveis que eu estava presenciando: Susan Bronwen. Ela estava DEFINITIVAMENTE acabando com a gente. Eu precisava de massagens de Sirius todo dia – o que não era de lá tão mal – enquanto Alice teve de ir pra enfermaria porque teve uma câimbra terrível na coxa. Aquela mulher era o inferno! Mas não por ela ser quem é (ela até que era legal e bem humorada, chegava até ser amiga e contar algumas piadas ridículas com a gente – e contar de suas travessuras com Moreau em Beauxbatons), e sim pelo tanto que ela nos forçava a fazer exercício atrás de exercício. Aquilo estava nos matando. E nem sua personalidade legal batia o tanto que ela exigia da gente. Enquanto ela aumentava o número das nossas flexões, todas ficavam com raiva daqueles olhos grandes e daquele cabelo verde. E isso foi um motivo pra Dorcas fazer um abaixo-assinado pra mandar pra Dumbledore, já que ele não tinha ouvido seus protestos anteriores. O abaixo-assinado também não resolveu.

E por falar em Dorcas, ela estava ficando louca. Porque queria Jason. É, e ela não hesita nenhum pouco em dizer isso. Até disse isso pra McGonagall durante uma aula, quando a professora chamou sua atenção.

- Senhorita Meadowes, será possível que não pode parar de conversar um minuto?

- Desculpa, McGonagall diva, mas é que estou meio deprimida – Dorcas disse com um suspiro. – Preciso de um namorado. Preciso de Jason.

A professora não chamou mais sua atenção durante o resto da aula.

E Dorcas continuava a engrolar, dizendo que todas as garotas arranjaram ou estão dando um jeito de arranjar namorados, menos ela. Desconfio até que a garota está fazendo macumba, pois outro dia achei várias peles de cinzácaro no fundo de seu malão. Ela estava surtando.

E Lily estava surtando, por causa de James.

E Emelina estava surtando, porque estava tendo pesadelos com DST's.

Eu estava surtando.

O MUNDO ESTÁ SURTANDO!

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Todos os garotos estavam no dormitório no momento. Então aproveitei a oportunidade.

- Ei, galhudo – chamei James, que estava absorto demais em algum livro que ele lia.

James não me ouviu, ou pelo menos fingiu que não ouviu. Olhei indagador para Remo deitado em sua cama, que deu de ombros.

- Ei, Pontas – chamei novamente.

Ele nem ergueu a cabeça, então parti para o modo mais óbvio. Peguei um travesseiro e joguei diretamente em sua cara.

- Ei! – ele protestou, quando o livro caiu de suas mãos para o chão. – Sirius!

- Estou te chamando há horas – falei irritado. – Estava com a cabeça aonde?

- Estava lendo – ele disse, pegando o mesmo livro de volta do chão.

- Lendo? Desde quando você lê? O que está lendo? – fui perguntando, antes que ele voltasse a ler de novo.

- É sobre quadribol.

- E da onde esse livro surgiu? – continuei o interrogatório, curioso.

- Biblioteca – respondeu com um tom enigmático.

- James Potter pegando livros da biblioteca? – falei em tom de desafio. – Essa é nova. Talvez esteja aprendendo com a namorada...

James nem percebeu minha intenção, e eu suspirei impaciente, olhando para Remo, que ainda não parecia entender. Rabicho e Franco também trocavam olhares, confusos.

- Pontas – chamei novamente.

- Hum – ele resmungou, já de volta à leitura.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo com Lily – falei cautelosamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não contou pra gente?

- Não, nada – ele respondeu, sua voz despreocupada e longe.

- Tem certeza? Porque não parece, sabe – eu disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Remo se remexia na cama, já compreendendo. – Faz muito tempo que não vejo vocês juntos, sempre andavam grudados feito chiclete no cabelo do Ranhoso e...

- Escuta, Sirius. Por que você não começa desde agora a cuidar somente da sua vida? – James cortou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro, porém com a voz um pouco alta e irritada.

- Só estou tentando entender! – exclamei, aborrecido. – Acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa estranha, então...

- Guarde suas opiniões pra você, tá legal? – James respondeu, e em um simples salto pôs-se de pé. Ainda sem largar o bendito livro, saiu porta afora, sem ao menos olhar pra trás.

Ficou um silêncio enquanto ouvíamos seus passos distanciarem, até Rabicho ser o primeiro a dizer.

- Que bicho mordeu ele?

- Eu também queria saber – murmurei com raiva, enquanto Remo voltava a se remexer na cama, afim de me encarar.

- Por acaso James está pensando em largar da Lily? – ele perguntou.

- Foi o que eu soube – dei de ombros. – Não estão achando isso esquisito? Durante parte da vida desse cara ele passou correndo atrás de Lily e sair com ela. Agora que eles estão NAMORANDO, ele nem ao menos fala dela!

- Deve ter enjoado dela – Rabicho arriscou. – Talvez ela seja chata e estressada.

- Lily não é chata, estressada talvez, mas é uma ótima pessoa e duvido que os dois estejam assim por causa dela – Remo rapidamente a defendeu. – Prova disso é como estavam antes, e agora...

- Pontas simplesmente está pirando – concluí, e os outros três suspiraram simultaneamente.

Eu tinha quase certeza disso. Que cara que sempre correu atrás de uma garota simplesmente passa a ignorá-la por motivo algum? Será que ele estava com outra...?

Esse Pontas! E ainda não conta nada pra mim. Mas eu vou descobrir. Ah, se vou.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Eu até estava me sentindo culpada.

Culpada mesmo.

Ou não.

Quero dizer, eu estava – quase certa – de que estava sendo traída! Por que eu iria me culpar por uma simples conversa?

Foi assim: depois do café da manhã de sábado, decidi fazer alguma coisa pra sair do Salão Principal. Tudo porque James estava lá, e o mais estranho, sozinho. Nem com Sirius e os outros ele estava! Nem Pedro ou Remo! Achei bem estranho. Mas mesmo assim, não quis ficar ali. Porque eu sentia ele me olhar, e a única vez que nossos olhares se encontraram, eu podia ver a culpa ali. Eu sei, é meio difícil de se ver... Mas eu vi. Eu senti. Culpa misturada com pena. Pena! Acho que eu realmente estava paranoica. E James logo abaixou o olhar, e nosso contato durou menos de segundos. Quero dizer, nós namorávamos ou não? Que tipo de namorados não olham na cara do outro sem nenhum motivo? Isso não era mais do que suficiente pra dizer que ele está me traindo, e por isso está longe de mim porque se sente culpado? Não é?

Enfim, eu saí dali. Dei uma desculpa esfarrapada ao pessoal, gaguejando, e corri. Decidi ir pra biblioteca, pois tinha certeza que eu estava controlada suficiente para não chorar na frente de quem estivesse lá. Eu tinha quase superado esse fato, e quanto a James... Eu não sabia. Eu até poderia conversar com ele mais tarde. Eu sentia que ainda não estava acabado, e a gente até podia voltar ao normal, por qualquer que seja o motivo do nosso afastamento. E descobrir de uma vez por todas se ele estava com outra ou não – pois como as garotas disseram, eu não tenho provas. Tentei esquecer aquela cena com Gravelle e ele na biblioteca, eu não quero pensar muito sobre aquilo.

Chegando na biblioteca, decidi ir na seção do quadribol. É, uma seção que acho que nunca visitei, acho que só na detenção de Sean. Sempre foi bem desinteressante pra mim, mas eu precisava. Quero dizer, James vivia com um livro de quadribol dessa vez. Quero saber porque diabos esses livros andam chamando a atenção dele, já que os livros que ele lê são sempre os mesmos.

Acontece que me arrependi depois.

Pois encontrei alguém lá.

Alto, loiro, numa posição de modelo de uma capa de revista – e não é exagero. Pois era assim que Jessie estava.

Fiquei presa ao chão quando o vi, e tentei me afastar de mansinho, mas não deu. Jessie se virou e me viu ali, e sorriu.

- Lily! – exclamou, e me abraçou como se fosse uma criança abraçando o Papai Noel.

- Er... Oi, Jessie – falei enquanto ele me soltava do abraço.

- Caramba! Quanto tempo! – ele dizia com um grande sorriso. – Sabe quanto tempo faz que não conversamos?

- Desde o baile – falei com uma voz meio seca. – E você estava bêbado.

- Espere, eu te vi no baile? – ele franziu a testa. – Sério?

- Aham – mordi o lábio.

- Por acaso eu... Fiz ou disse alguma coisa? – ele parecia realmente preocupado, o que me aliviou completamente.

- Estava falando besteiras, mas ainda bem que estava bêbado! – exclamei soltando o ar.

- Me desculpe... Por qualquer coisa que eu disse – ele disse baixo, envergonhado.

- Tudo bem. Não foi nada grave – falei, voltando ao tom normal. Pelo menos uma boa notícia! Ele estava bêbado!

- Por acaso foi por causa de alguma coisa que eu disse que você ficou longe de mim? – ele perguntou, cauteloso.

- Não, claro que não – menti, rindo.

- Então por quê?

Suspirei, então me sentei no chão frio da biblioteca, como sempre fazíamos, porém na seção das enciclopédias. Jessie se sentou ao meu lado.

- Muita coisa anda acontecendo, Jessie – falei, baixo, controlando pra não desatar a chorar de novo. Odeio essa minha mania idiota de chorar por tudo. – Coisa demais.

- Com Potter? – ele disse, e quando olhei pra ele surpresa, ele deu de ombros. – Algumas vezes eu vi ele por aqui, com uma garota. E quando eu te via de longe, geralmente estava meio aborrecida, e não estava com ele.

- Que garota, Jessie? – perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Oh – ele me olhou profundamente. – Não quero ficar dedurando ou...

- Pode contar. Você não pode piorar a situação – ri com sarcasmo.

- Uma loira – ele respondeu, e senti uma pontada no peito. – Tem uma voz incrivelmente irritante, mas é bonita.

Bufei com raiva.

- Gravelle – falei, minha voz saindo ríspida. – Pelo visto James gosta mesmo da nova amiguinha.

- Lily, o que está acontecendo? – Jessie perguntou.

Aí já viu. Desatei a contar, e quando começo é difícil parar. Contei tudo sobre James, Gravelle, a suposta traição, tudo. Todos os detalhes. E Jessie era um bom ouvinte. E um bom secador de lágrimas. Claro, o que é um desabafo de Lily Evans sem um bom choro?

Demorei mais tempo que o previsto, e quando saí de lá, estava muito mais aliviada. Por saber que Jessie estava bêbado quando disse aquelas coisas, e por ter desabafado com ele, retomando nossa amizade. Jessie adiantou que eu poderia voltar à seção das enciclopédias quando eu quisesse, que ele sempre estaria lá. Fiquei feliz com isso, e por isso mais um motivo pra minha animação.

Eu achava que nada podia destruir essa sensação de felicidade, mas eu estava completamente enganada. Mais adiante, enquanto eu caminhava num corredor vazio qualquer – parecia até ser intencional – me encontrei com James. Ele estava encostado perto de uma armadura, as mãos no bolso, o olhar perdido. Quando me viu, caminhou até a mim, um olhar sério.

Primeiro pensamento: como James era lindo.

Segundo pensamento: aí vem coisa.

Terceiro pensamento: ele vai passar reto por mim.

Quarto pensamento: estou com medo desse olhar.

Quinto pensamento: ordinário! Estou desconfiando de você e Gravelle, seu filho da...

Sexto pensamento: será que ele me viu conversando com Jessie?

Sétimo pensamento: acho que eu vou chorar.

Oitavo pensamento: ele está perto o bastante de mim, sem dúvidas não vai passar reto.

- Oi, Lily – ele disse em um tom de voz que chegava até a ser despreocupado. Depois de tanto sofrimento que passei, ele está despreocupado? Jegue! – Precisamos conversar.

Nono pensamento: oh-oh. "Precisamos conversar" nunca foi sinal de coisa boa.

- Fala James – falei com um nó na garganta, fingindo segurança. Mas na verdade eu queria era pular nele e abraça-lo sem parar. Ou então soca-lo até a morte, também serviria.

- Lily – ele deu um passo a frente. – Tudo o que aconteceu com a gente foi muito, muito bom. Você sabe disso. Eu sei. Mas é difícil.

Ele parecia procurar por palavras, provavelmente pra não acabar comigo. Mas isso já estava acontecendo, pois eu estava prevendo tudo o que vinha a seguir.

- É difícil explicar o que está acontecendo, Lily – ele continuou. – Eu não... Posso te culpar. Acho que estou fazendo algo errado ficando com você, mas isso me deixa fora do lugar. Simplesmente não encaixa.

Não respondi, e nem me movi. Seu olhar era calmo, mas pra mim era mais do que mortal.

- Não posso negar que eu te amava. Eu realmente te amava. Mas passou tão rápido que... Que eu nem percebi – ele foi dizendo, e cada palavra triturava alguma coisa dentro de mim. E doía, é. Doía mesmo. – Entenda que... O problema não é com você, é comigo.

Pela primeira vez, consegui emitir algum som. E era um bufo, um bufo misturado às primeiras lágrimas que brotavam.

- A desculpa oficial do dicionário de casais – falei com sarcasmo. James não alterou sua expressão, e continuou a falar como se eu continuasse naquela posição imóvel.

- Eu... Me sinto péssimo com isso. Me sinto péssimo por fazer isso com você.

- Não, não sente – cortei. – Aposto que assim que terminar essa conversa tão TÃO casual, você correrá pra se encontrar com Gravelle, não é? – fui usando meu amável sarcasmo. Era a única coisa que eu tinha agora.

James me ignorou novamente. Qual o problema dele?

- Foi bom enquanto durou – disse. – E você vai encontrar alguém melhor que eu, tenho certeza.

Lágrimas já desciam, e eu fungava baixinho. James nem ao menos sentiu pena. Nunca, eu nunca tinha pensado que ele podia ser tão frio e duro desse jeito.

- Então... Está terminando comigo. De uma vez – eu disse com a voz rouca.

James abaixou a cabeça, então assentiu.

- Lily... – ele disse, baixo. – Sabe... Não dá mais pra continuar.

Ergui os olhos para ele, e me veio mais dor.

- Por quê, James? – falei, soluçando. – Por quê?

James deu um suspiro, e olhou direto em meus olhos para dizer:

- Porque não te amo o bastante. Desculpe.

James se aproximou e deu um leve beijo na minha testa, e eu nem percebi quando ele saiu. Só me deixou ali, estática, sozinha, petrificada.

Eu nem sabia o que fazer. Nem sabia o que dizer e pra onde ir. Era muita dor. Acho que sofrer de amor é a pior coisa que existe. Se cortar, quebrar algum osso? Nem chega perto. Porque você cura aquilo, mas essa dor demora, e você sente a dor pensando. Pensando no desgraçado que te magoou. No meu caso, pensando naquele maroto. E eu o odiava muito mais do que eu sempre pensava que o odiava, quando ele me enchia o saco pra sair.

E agora! Não está mais do que provável que eu, enfim, era um desafio pra ele? E agora que ele conseguiu, ele simplesmente me abandonou? Ótimo, eu caí feito uma idiota.

Agora eu sentia raiva. Muita, muita raiva. Por que ele não jogou na minha cara que agora estava com Gravelle? Que havia me traído com ela, que havia usado desculpas nojentas e infantis para terminar comigo e ficar com ela sem ter peso nenhum na consciência? POR QUE ELE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO DISSE O QUE ERA PRA SER DITO?

E por quê eu, que pensava ser tão inteligente, fui acreditar em tudo o que ele dizia? Naquelas palavras bonitas, nos gestos, em tudo...

Eu sou tão burra. Tão burra. Acho que eu odiava mais a mim do que ele. Por que ele é esperto, e eu sou burra. Simples assim.

Era uma mistura de sentimentos, raiva, ódio, rancor, nojo, dor, desespero, torpor. É, isso se resumia.

Demorei tanto pra voltar ao lugar, e perceber que eu chorava ali sozinha naquele corredor... Mas pra onde mais eu iria?

Ah, é claro. Meu amado banheiro da Murta.

Era pra lá que eu tenho que ir. Porque eu preciso gritar, chutar, quebrar alguma coisa. Aquele banheiro era mais do que perfeito.

Saí correndo, mal me importando se eu empurrava pessoas, se transpassasse fantasmas ou não sei o que mais. Eu só queria chegar e chorar. Era mais do que perfeito.

Mas topei com alguém. E esse alguém parecia realmente assustado com minha situação.

- Lily? – Sirius perguntou, arregalando os olhos aos poucos. – Lily, o que aconteceu?

Fiquei parada ali, sem dizer nada, olhando ao redor com raiva, elétrica pra chegar ao meu destino. Sirius me sacudiu, então eu fiz uma coisa que devia ter feito a muito tempo.

Puxei com força aquela pulseira do meu braço, o que quase me cortou. Mas é claro, eu não liguei. Afinal, eu estava atordoada.

- Entregue isso a seu amigo... – falei com raiva, o que assustou o pobre Sirius, acho. Coloquei a pulseira com fúria em sua mão, as lágrimas ainda descendo. – E diga a ele pra enfiar naquele lugar!

E corri. Chorando, soluçando, sofrendo.

Sofrendo por um idiota.

Uma idiota sofrendo por outro.

Não é esplêndido?

Décimo pensamento: esse mundo é idiota.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Como ela está? – os garotos perguntaram assim que eu e as garotas descemos do dormitório feminino. Todos estavam na Sala Comunal que estava um pouco vazia por já estar tarde. Passamos o resto do nosso sábado consolando a pobre ruiva.

- Dormiu – informei. – Finalmente.

- Coitada da Lily – Alice disse desolada, se sentando pra se abraçar com Franco. – Ela gosta tanto de James... Ela ama ele!

- Estranho mesmo – Sophie concordou, então se abraçou com Sirius. Ótimo, os casais ficam, eu sobro. – Sirius, tem alguma explicação a nos dar sobre seu amigo?

- Pontas está estranho – Sirius disse de testa franzida. – Sinceramente? Até agora não acredito que ele terminou com Lily! Quero dizer, depois de eu ver a situação dela quando tive que correr até ela e impedir que ela trombasse com Hagrid, o que na velocidade que ela estava seria um grande acidente, eu duvido que ele a deixaria daquele jeito!

- Não sei qual o problema do Pontas – Remo disse. – Ele só falava dela, todo santo dia. Tem até uma foto dela no criado-mudo, mas provavelmente tirou.

- Lily está aturdida, e com razão – Lina comentou. – Todo mundo sabe o porquê! Gente, vamos raciocinar! James cantou aquela música super fofa pra Lily, depois passaram o Natal grudados e fazendo coisas fofas, depois foi a vez de Lily cantar pra ele e... Terminaram! Não tem algo errado nisso!

- Concordo com Lina – Remo disse. Ah, mas é claro que ele tinha que concordar! – Será que Pontas não gostava tanto dela assim?

- Não sei, viu – Alice disse. – Mas o certo é: Gravelle está metida nisso. Acho que James, afinal, gosta dela.

- O que ela vê naquela garota? – perguntei. – Ela é falsa, uma chata, oxigenada, irritante e todo mundo odeia ela. Duvido que James se interessaria por ela!

- James tem um gosto meio excêntrico pra garotas – Sirius riu. – Lily, por exemplo. Lily é o oposto dele, mas mesmo assim ele gosta dela, ou pelo menos gostava. No final eles ficaram bem juntos.

- Mas com Gravelle é diferente – insisti. – Ela é uma vaca.

- Falando em vaca, cadê a Dorcas? – Sophie perguntou com humor.

- Provavelmente escrevendo um artigo de três páginas sobre o romance Pevans – falei com sarcasmo. – Falando nisso, preciso de sugestões pra minha coluna. Que tema vocês acham que eu deveria usar?

- Que tal... "O que você acha do canalha do James Potter?" – Alice disse, aborrecida. – É sério, gente. Eu amo o James de coração, mas ele fez essa barbaridade com a minha amiga, e é imperdoável! Ele a iludiu completamente, e isso merece um belo soco na cara.

- Estou aberta a negociação – falei, estalando os dedos. Remo sorriu para mim.

- Acho que nem violência fará a gente entender o que se passa na cabeça de James.

- Não importa, é só pra descontar a raiva e vingar nossa amiga – eu falei com determinação.

Depois disso, ficamos um bom tempo fazendo especulações do maldito motivo pelo qual James terminou com Lily. Acabou que eu e Alice começamos a xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis, o que foi um motivo pra Sirius e Sophie decidirem se beijar por causa de seu desinteresse. Eu e Lina fomos nos afastamos aos poucos, e ela anunciou que ia dormir quando Alice e Franco imitaram o casal se engolindo ao lado. Sobrou eu e Remo, é claro. Sabe, o destino não anda ajudando muito, e eu quero socar ele, já que não dá pra socar o James.

- Eu realmente quero bater no seu amigo – falei pra ele, enquanto nos afastávamos. – Você permite?

- A vontade. As vezes quero fazer isso também – Remo riu. – Fico feliz que esteja bem, Maria.

Argh. Aquele assunto.

- Felizmente, não sou como a Lily – falei, suspirando. – Consigo esquecer facilmente dessas coisas.

- Fico feliz – ele sorriu.

- É por isso que não me envolvo com ninguém, em tese – comentei. – O que adianta você gostar de uma pessoa, aí ela vem e te magoa desse jeito. Você sofre, sofre, sofre... E a pessoa está lá. Feliz e curtindo a vida, e você aí, chorando sem parar. Acho que Lily precisa aprender sobre isso.

- Por acaso você está falando de você, nessa sua tese? – Remo perguntou, se aproximando.

- Talvez – dei de ombros. – Mas você não está incluída nela.

- Jason?

Bufei.

- Quero ver meu pescoço livre da Dorcas.

- Então você não investe em Jason por causa da Dorcas?

- Eu não disse isso. Eu não gosto do Jason, mas não tento gostar por causa de Dorcas – falei com simplicidade. – E você? Ainda não perdeu as esperanças com Emelina?

- As vezes você tem que admitir que perdeu – Remo soltou um riso baixo. – Eu perdi.

- Talvez não – sorri para ele. – Ainda acho o Benn um tapado.

- Concordo – ele riu novamente.

No momento em que percebi que estávamos realmente perto da poltrona, chegou alguém e se sentou bem no meio, me fazendo ser quase arremessada pro outro lado do sofá.

- Oi, pessoal – Jason disse, sorrindo amarelo. – Fiquei sabendo de Lily e James. Estranho como eles terminaram, né? Eles se gostavam tanto.

- Garoto, da onde você surgiu? – perguntei.

- Do dormitório – ele respondeu. – Mas então, do que vocês estavam falando?

- Sobre como eu odeio pessoas que querem te matar sufocadas sentando quase em cima de você – falei irritada. Jason riu.

- Maria, adoro seu bom humor – ele disse. – Ei Remo, como anda a monitoria?

Quem disse que deu pra conversar depois disso? E o que diabos Jason tinha? Parecia ter tomado um litro de café, credo!

Nossa, é loucura demais pra um dia só.

E eu já sou louca, então não vai dar certo.

E eu precisava dormir. Mas como eu conseguiria isso com Lily fungando a noite inteira?

Ótimo, lá vou eu aturar mais drama de novo.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Dias se passaram, e... Bom, vamos resumir tudo pra facilitar.

Lily chorou três dias seguidos, ainda mais quando via James por aí. Ele sempre estava sozinho, ou então com os marotos, que depois de encostá-lo na parede constataram que ele provavelmente não contaria nada o que estava acontecendo. Lily parou, finalmente, de ficar emotiva depois de uma longa conversa que teve com Jessie na biblioteca – ela nos contou. Até nós, amigas fiéis e de longa data não consegue acalmar a mulher, mas um garoto qualquer da Sonserina consegue? Intriga! Enfim, foi isso. Quando Lily vê James, antes que era um olhar de dor e desespero, virou raiva e rancor. Eu até previa ela pular em cima dele e furar o olho dele com um garfo durante as refeições, mas isso não acontecia. E quando eles se cruzam, ela torce o nariz e olha em outra direção. James nem ligava muito, eu percebi. Que canalha! Mas Lily foi voltando ao normal aos poucos, era só não dizer "James Potter" na frente dela e estava tudo certo.

Eu e Franco continuávamos firmes e fortes, com a graça de Merlim. Acho que éramos o único casal que não tinha essas discussões – e, por enquanto, Sirius e Sophie. Eu fiquei sabendo que Emelina e Benn andaram discutindo com mais frequência, o que fez Maria ficar serelepe. Aquela garota era outra incógnita. Não sei o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Remo, ou entre ela e Jason – porque já vi os dois conversando normalmente uma vez ou outra. Quando pergunto, ela simplesmente ri e muda de assunto. E quando ela começa a conversar com Jason e Dorcas se aproxima, ela começa imediatamente a xingar o garoto, é incrível isso. E estranho. E quando ela está com Remo, sempre é aquela conversa que você vê que envolve piadas e tudo o mais. E quando se aproximou a Lua Cheia, Maria sempre ia visita-lo na enfermaria. Sério, estou perdida.

Quanto às outras atividades, outra coisa anda dando o que falar na escola ultimamente: a rixa do professor Moreau com a professora Stanley. Estão brigando agora pra escola inteira saber. E as vezes envolve a Treinadora Bronwen. Primeiro foi as discussões deles nos corredores, depois nas salas de aula, depois o bafafá na sala de Dumbledore e depois nas refeições. E sempre eram assuntos polêmicos, como o fato de Stanley estar inventando coisas sobre Moreau e Bronwen terem namorado na adolescência, ou então Stanley ter tentado sabotar uma aula do professor Moreau atiçando uma das criaturas que ele tinha levado para a aula dos alunos do primeiro ano. Francamente, que mulher horrorosa! Por que ela não sossega e deixa o pobre Mister D em paz?

No coral, nada estava indo muito bem também. Além de Lily começar a irritar todo mundo cantarolando "Gives You Hell" baixinho em toda santa aula, ainda não tínhamos ideia do que escolher pra cantar na próxima competição. Maria ficara irritada com aquilo, já que dera uma grande sugestão anteriormente. Moreau, por causa das brigas constantes com Stanley, sempre chegava estressado nas aulas, e apenas nos mandava aquecer a voz, o que era um saco. Nem John conseguia desestressá-lo com suas piadas. É, a situação estava crítica.

Muito crítica, aliás.

O que ia piorar, e eu nem imaginaria.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Devo dizer que eu estava ferrada? E que eu queria ter uma arma pra atirar em todos os professores dessa escola?

Pois é, eu estava pirando. Certo, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que me dedicaria mais aos estudos daqui pra frente, mas a promessa fica difícil quando os professores simplesmente querem acabar com a sua vida!

Francamente, eu não tenho tempo nem pra respirar. Redações de metros, trabalhos, pesquisas, mais redações, mais trabalhos, milhares de pesquisas de Herbologia, Transfiguração, História da Magia, Adivinhação, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... AH! Vou pirar, vou caducar.

- Vou pirar... – continuei a repetir em voz alta, diante de pilhas de livros e pergaminhos na minha frente. – Vou pirar.

- Quer ajuda? – Remo se aproximou, rindo. – Pelo visto você precisa.

- Preciso – falei desesperada. – Tem ideia da quantidade de redações que eu tenho pra fazer? Isso que eu tenho poucas matérias inscritas!

- É só você fazer um calendário pra cada matéria, é assim que eu vivo – Remo disse. – Veja bem, separe algum tempo exato pra cada matéria em cada dia, de acordo com as próximas aulas. Anote tudo o que os professores passarem e vai encaixando em seu horário. Você vai ver que dá certo, e você não vai pirar.

- Isso é... organizado demais – respondi, franzindo a testa. – Acho que não consigo seguir isso.

- É só tentar. Quando ver você vai ter tempo até de aprender a jogar quadribol.

- Ah, quem me dera – bufei. – Já fico quebrada demais por causa das loucuras de Bronwen, obrigada.

- Como vai nos treinos? – ele me perguntou, começando a me ajudar e empilhar os livros.

- A mesma. Uma loucura – suspirei. – Dorcas continua a querer matar a Treinadora. Quase chutou a cara dela esses dias, alegando que foi sem querer. Eu prefiria Dorcas, ela não queria quebrar nossos ossos.

- Mas pelo menos vocês melhoram o desempenho de vocês, não?

- Sim, mas eu prefiria como antes. Cair de uma pirâmide humana mal feita nem chega perto dos exercícios dolorosos daquela mulher.

Remo riu novamente.

Ele me ajudou com uma das redações de Poções que eu ainda não tinha feito, e logo tínhamos terminado. Agradeci ele milhares de vezes, até ele puxar um assunto que me deixou surpresa.

- Maria, tenho uma proposta pra te fazer – ele disse. – Já faz um tempo que eu pensei nisso, mas ainda não tive coragem pra dizer.

Olhei para ele desconfiada, e ele continuou a me fitar.

- Diga – falei, um pouco temerosa.

- Eu... Sinto alguma coisa por Emelina. O que não é bom, porque ela está perdidamente apaixonada por outro cara – ele começou, quase hesitando. – E você está solteira, e eu... Sei que isso te incomoda.

Estreitei os olhos, querendo saber aonde ele queria chegar.

- Então... – agora sim ele hesitou, e passou alguns segundos antes de soltar a bomba. – Você quer namorar comigo?

...

...

...

...

Comecei a gargalhar.

Muito alto.

Alguns calouros ficaram com medo.

- Como... É... Que... É? – exclamei, rindo. Remo também ria.

- Maria, é sério! – ele disse. – Troca de favores! Eu posso esquecer Emelina ficando com você, e você não fica solteira ficando comigo!

- Essa foi a maior loucura que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida! – ri novamente.

- Bom, seria ótimo se você levasse a sério – ele deu de ombros, e corou.

- Falando sério, essa ideia não pode ter partido de você – eu disse, ainda me sacudindo. – Quem foi? Sirius?

- É... Foi – ele mordeu o lábio, corando mais um pouco. – No momento eu achei engenhosa...

- Agora é um fiasco – respondi, secando as lágrimas.

- Mas Maria, eu... – ele engoliu em seco. – Gosto de você. Talvez não só como uma garota pra chegar ao ponto de eu propor um namoro de fachada, mas algo a mais. No baile eu...

- Ah, não, não, não, não comece por favor! – pedi com urgência.

- Eu não esqueci, certo? – ele disse, sério. – Não esqueci do beijo. Afinal, foi significativo para mim.

- Significativo?

- É. Você não é qualquer uma que eu beijei. Foi... a Maria – ele disse meio embolado, totalmente sem graça. – Não sei explicar, mas... Foi significativo.

Não respondi de imediato, apenas fiquei o fitando.

- Remo... Eu capitei direito aquilo que você me disse, no baile – eu disse lentamente. – Não acho que estava mentindo.

- Eu mudei minha opinião – ele olhava pra baixo. – Sobre você. Sobre mim. Sobre Emelina. Não vale a pena esperar e esperar, sabendo que a pessoa nunca estará com você como você espera.

- Ah... – procurei palavras, mas estava difícil. – Não acho certo a gente... Namorar por causa disso. Não faz sentido.

- Eu sei. É patético – ele suspirou.

- E eu não estou tão desesperada assim pra arranjar namorado... – falei com sarcasmo. Então suspirei. – Mentira. Estou sim.

- E eu estou desesperado. Desesperado pra tirar Emelina da cabeça. E quando estou com você... Eu consigo.

Acabei por sorrir para ele.

- Sabe, isso é loucura – ri, balançando a cabeça. – Mas ok. Eu aceito.

Remo me olhou depressa.

- Aceita essa coisa patética e absurda?

- Aham.

- Essa coisa sem sentido e sem cabimento?

- Sim.

- Sério? Mas... – ele me olhou profundamente. – Não está planejando alguma coisa ou...

- É claro que não! – exclamei. – Só estou com vontade de experimentar coisas novas. Fazer loucuras. É a vida, não é?

- É – seus olhos brilhavam para mim. – Então... Somos oficialmente namorados?

- Que assim seja – sorri.

E aí aconteceu aquele momento tenso e sem graça, aquele que a gente ri e não sabe mais o que dizer. Remo parecia tenso, eu parecia uma estátua. Nem olhávamos um para o outro. E quando um começava a falar era no mesmo tempo que o outro, e os dois se calavam.

- Remo... – comecei bem baixo.

- Maria... – ele também disse. – Sabe... Namorados fazem certas coisas.

- Eu sei – falei, então tomei coragem. E relaxei. Remo me imitou.

- Vamos lá... – suspirei, e Remo também. Meu Merlim, que coisa mais... insana!

- Isso aí – Remo disse.

Então fui fechando os olhos aos poucos, e vi Remo se aproximar, e eu aproximei, e aproximamos, e estávamos perto o bastante para encostar nossos lábios.

Foi um beijo bem terno, e igual àquele do baile. Quase consegui ouvir a música ao fundo, como no baile. Remo tinha sua maneira especial de beijar, porque te deixava a vontade, sabe. E eu aproveitei cada momento, apesar de ser a coisa mais confusa que eu já fiz...

Quando nos separamos, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi sorrir, e Remo fazia o mesmo.

Suspirei, sem graça.

- Foi estranho – comentei.

- É – ele concordou, rindo nervosamente.

- Por isso... Temos que praticar – falei, e Remo não pensou duas vezes antes de me puxar para um beijo novamente.

Oh Merlim, acho que eu endoidei. Porque eu estava ali beijando Remo Lupin, tendo plena certeza que não é o certo a fazer.

Mas quer saber? Dane-se. Desde quando eu faço a coisa certa a se fazer?

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Quando eu achava que esse castelo estava enlouquecendo e a cada dia eu recebia notícias "bombásticas", usando as palavras de Dorcas, aí é que mais notícias chegavam a meus ouvidos.

A de agora, que estava dando o que falar, era o recente namoro de Maria e Remo. E, é claro, nós garotas fomos as primeiras a saber.

Alice estava chocada.

Dorcas estava alegríssima.

Lily surpresa.

Eu boquiaberta.

Emelina sorria.

E Maria estava totalmente risonha.

- Como assim, você está namorando com o Remo? – Emelina perguntou. – Nunca vi vocês juntos...

- Francamente, Emelina. Seu namorado te impede até de saber das fofocas desse castelo? – Dorcas disse com secura. – Não se lembra que ela e Remo se beijaram no baile?

- Ah? É... – Emelina franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar.

- Mas conte-nos. Como foi? – Alice pediu, agitada.

- Bom, já fazia um tempo que eu e Remo percebemos que... rolava uma química – Maria estava prestes a rir. – Então ele me pediu em namoro. E eu aceitei.

- Que lindo! – exclamei, e Maria sorriu.

- Nunca imaginaríamos, é – Lily suspirou. Pelo visto estava triste por James ainda, supus. Enquanto isso, Dorcas escrevia.

- Então você não gosta do Jason? – ela perguntou pra Maria.

- Você sabe que não, Dorcas – Maria olhou pro teto.

- E Remo não gosta de Emelina? – Dorcas disse, causando aquele enorme silêncio. Emelina apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso você deve perguntar a ele – Maria tinha adquirido uma expressão tensa.

- Remo... Gostava de mim? – Emelina perguntou, meio corada.

- Você nunca lê meu jornal, não? – Dorcas parecia ofendida, e Emelina deu de ombros.

- Tenho coisa mais importante pra fazer – ela respondeu. – E se Remo gostava de mim, tenho certeza que não gosta mais. Fiz coisa demais pra ele... E Maria, sem dúvidas, é a melhor companheira que ele poderia arranjar.

Maria sorriu grata pra Emelina.

E foi isso. Hogwarts ferveu com a notícia durante todo o dia, e logo vi Maria e Remo juntinhos nas refeições ou em algumas aulas. E no coral também. Mas era a única coisa que se via lá, os casais. Porque de música não tinha nada. Era só aquecer a voz e mais nada. Por isso decidimos juntar ideias pra dar um jeito nisso.

Nos reunimos todos na Sala Comunal para discutir sobre o coral. Apenas quem estava ausente era James, já que ele vivia ausente. Quero dizer, ele faltou umas duas vezes no coral, e foi preciso Moreau o questionar sobre suas faltas.

Precisávamos urgentemente de canções para a próxima competição, e com Moreau alterado do jeito que ele estava por causa das brigas com Stanley, mal se lembrava de que ainda tínhamos essa preocupação na cabeça.

- Gente, falta um pouco mais de uma semana já! – falei, exasperada. – E a gente não tem nada pronto.

- Eu sou a favor do R&B – Maria se adiantou. – Ninguém me ouviu quando eu sugeri, não foi?

- Eu gostei da sua sugestão, Maria – Sirius disse. – Mas Moreau nem ao menos se manifestou...

- Ele não anda se manifestando. Toda sua carga de brigas com Stanley anda caindo sobre a gente – respondi. – Temos que pensar em alguma música boa o bastante pra abater a Lufa-Lufa desta vez.

- Na última competição arrasamos – Alice disse. – Foi a melhor apresentação que já fizemos. Temos que fazer algo semelhante.

- Mas o quê? – John perguntou.

- Simplesmente não consigo pensar em mais nada – Sean suspirou.

- E se a gente... – Dorcas começou, mas foi totalmente interrompida por duas pessoas que adentravam a sala comunal, rindo alto a ponto de chamar a atenção de quem quisesse ouvir.

Todos ficamos imóveis quando vimos Gravelle e James andarem pela Sala Comunal, de mãos dadas, rindo de alguma coisa sem dúvida desinteressante. Olhei rapidamente para Lily, e esta tinha uma expressão detonada, o que chegava até doer em mim. E piorou, quando James nos avistou e carregou Gravelle com ele.

- Oi, pessoal – ele disse todo sorrisos. – O que é isso, uma reunião?

- Sim, pra discutir sobre o coral – Alice falou, deixando nítida sua raiva. – E mesmo que seja o certo, você não foi convidada pra ela.

James franziu a testa pra Alice, mas por fim deu de ombros.

- É uma pena – ele disse. – Bom, vamos ao que interessa. Quero que conheçam minha namorada, Verônica.

Oh.

Meu.

Merlim.

Nem ousei olhar pra Lily, eu sabia que ia acabar chorando só de ver sua expressão. Alice e Emelina tinham ofegado, Sean bufou, enquanto Dorcas tirava sua prancheta sabe-se lá como.

- N-Namorada? – Franco gaguejou.

- Mas já? – Jason arregalou os olhos.

- Não se pode esperar, não é mesmo? – James sorriu afetuoso pra Veronica, que riu.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês, mas eu sei que vocês me conhecem e eu meio que conheço cada um de vocês também – ela disse com aquela voz irritante. – E como vai o coral? Estão se dando bem?

- Isso não é da sua conta – Maria retrucou.

- Ah, oi prima – ela sorriu para Maria falsamente. – Não tinha te visto aí.

- Como sempre – Maria murmurou.

- Bom, estamos indo. Vamos, Vê? – James se virou pra ela, que assentiu.

- Tchauzinho – acenou, e então se viraram pra sair buraco do retrato afora.

Um longo silêncio depois, Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo com aquele cara? – perguntou.

Lily se pôs imediatamente de pé, e sem dizer mais nada, apenas saiu também pelo buraco do retrato. Nossos olhares acompanharam a ruiva, que tinha o rosto pálido.

- Deixem, eu vou falar com ela – Sean disse, então se levantou e foi atrás dela.

- Gente, que terrível – Alice murmurou.

- Espero que Lily fique bem – comentei, me aconchegando em Sirius.

Depois disso nem conseguimos continuar com a reunião. Não tínhamos nem vontade para isso. Ficamos mais um tempo ali, fazendo comentários entrecortados, xingando James e penando Lily.

Coitadinha. Eu nem tinha palavras pra consolá-la, apenas torcer pra que ela esquecesse de James. É o melhor que ela pode fazer agora.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Encontrei Lily no lugar menos óbvio. Primeiro fui direto para o banheiro da Murta, mas fui expulso pelo fantasma, e constatei que lá Lily não estava. Depois fui pra cozinha, mas ela não estava lá também, então aproveitei pra pegar algumas guloseimas que a ajudariam mais tarde. Pensei que ela talvez estivesse no banheiro dos monitores, e como eu não tinha acesso ali, tentei em outro lugar. Demorei um pouco, mas acabei por encontra-la na Torre de Astronomia.

Me aproximei devagar, tomando o cuidado pra não assustá-la ou incomodá-la. Depositei a cesta cheia no chão, e eu já tinha certeza que Lily sabia que eu estava ali, por causa do barulho que eu havia feito.

- Oi, Lily – falei baixinho. Ouvi Lily fungar, e me pus a seu lado. Lily deixava as lágrimas descerem, enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos.

- Oi – disse com a voz fraca.

Deixei o silêncio se prolongar um pouco, antes de puxar mais conversa.

- Não vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu disser que sinto muito, vai? – falei com uma risada baixa.

Lily sorriu um pouco, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sou estúpida. Estúpida por estar aqui – ela disse, roucamente. – Me faz lembrar dele.

Senti uma forte pena, e busquei a resposta correta.

- Então saia daqui.

- Não. É bom pra tomar um ar – ela deu de ombros.

- Os jardins também são ótimos – comentei.

- É, são.

Esperei Lily voltar a falar desta vez, e quando disse, sua voz estava totalmente embargada.

- Eu estava certa, Sean – ela disse, fungando mais alto. – Sobre os dois. Estavam juntos. James me traiu.

- Não diga isso, Lily – respondi. – Não estou tentando defender James, pois ele está muito errado. Mas como você pode ter certeza que ele não te traiu, e esperou terminar com você pra ficar com ela?

- Você acha? Acha que ele esperaria? – Lily bufou. – Homens não são assim, Sean.

- Nunca se sabe – sorri para ela. – Mas Lily, entenda. Não se abale por isso, não fique triste por isso...

- Eu queria Sean! Queria ignorar isso, queria conseguir ser fria! – ela se virou para mim, os olhos inchados. – Mas é horrível, horrível você pensar que sempre confiou naquela pessoa, sempre pensou que ela nunca faria nada disso com você, e de repente... Ela te trata assim. Chega a ser tão doloroso, que é quase impossível você ignorar.

- Não é questão de ignorar, Lily – peguei em suas mãos, e a fitei bem em seus olhos verdes. – Não é ignorar. É pensar que mesmo com isso que aconteceu, você tem coisas boas em sua vida também. Você tem seus amigos, sua família, suas ótimas notas! Por que não tenta focar apenas no que você gosta, do que ficar remoendo algo que agora é passado?

Lily abaixou a cabeça, e lágrimas desciam junto.

- Eu vou ficar bem – ela suspirou. – Tentar, pelo menos. Você está certo.

- Claro que estou! – ri para ela. – Qual é, qual foi a Lily Evans que eu conheci, hein? Aquela monitora determinada, cheia de alto astral, humorada, cheia de vida! Ainda está aí?

Lily riu pelo nariz, e começou a secar as lágrimas.

- Está – disse. – Meio ausente, mas está. Ela vai voltar logo, logo.

- Todo mundo sente falta dela – falei, secando outra lágrima que descia por seu rosto.

- Obrigada, Sean. Eu nunca consigo retribuir tudo o que você faz por mim – Lily pegou em minha mão com força. – Obrigada.

- Estou aqui por isso – sorri. – Mas você promete? Promete que vai jogar na cara daquela Gravelle e na cara de James que você superou, e que nada nesse mundo vai te desanimar mais?

Ela assentiu, então secou as lágrimas rapidamente e adquiriu uma postura ereta e hilária.

- Eu, Lílian Evans, prometo de pés juntos que eu vou socar a cara de James Potter e Veronica Gravelle algum dia – ela disse.

- Bom, não foi isso que eu pedi, mas... – falei, coçando a cabeça, enquanto Lily ria, felizmente. – E você promete que vai ser daqui pra frente a garota mais alegre desse castelo?

- Prometo.

- Promete que quando ver os dois juntos, simplesmente vai continuar a viver sua vida, e esquecer do passado?

- Prometo – ela hesitou.

- Lily?

- Tentarei – ela remendou.

- Promete que vai fazer minha redação de Poções?

- Prom... Ei! – ela deu um tapa em mim, brincando. – Sean McBouth, você tem que fazer sua redação, senão você não aprende!

- É, a velha Lily está de volta – falei, e Lily acabou por gargalhar.

Voltamos rindo para a sala comunal depois de ficarmos um bom tempo comendo tudo o que eu havia pego na cozinha enquanto conversávamos e ríamos, e chegando lá todo mundo a recebeu de braços abertos, contentes pela sua melhora. Emelina disse que queria me contratar pra alegrar ela quando ela brigava com Benn.

O dia correu normal, e só pra conferir, não desgrudei de Lily. A sorte estava ao nosso lado, pois não víamos o casal "Pravelle" (Dorcas já tratou de inventar) o dia inteiro. Mas uma hora ou outra eles apareceriam, e foi bem durante o jantar. Lily ria de alguma bobagem que Sophie tinha dito, e quando eu vi os dois pombinhos adentrarem o salão, fiz um gesto urgente para Sophie pra continuar a entretê-la. Ela entendeu o recado, e continuamos a impedir que ela visse os dois, quando o dom de James para chamar a atenção falou por ele. Todos se viraram, chocados, quando James pegou Gravelle no colo e saiu correndo pelo salão. Gravelle ria e dava tapinhas em James enquanto isso, e, é claro, Lily já tinha visto a cena.

Sua expressão desmoronou, e era nítida sua força pra não chorar.

- Lily... – comecei.

- Eu não consigo, Sean. Simplesmente não consigo – ela começou a se por de pé. – Desculpe, quebrei minha promessa.

E saiu correndo pelo salão, e mais pessoas acompanharam sua corrida desembestada pra fora. Sophie disse para eu não segui-la desta vez, e foi o que fiz. Maria e Alice logo chegaram, dizendo que quase foram derrubadas por Lily. Suspirei.

Só espero que ela não vá pra Torre de Astronomia dessa vez.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Sinto muito por você, Lily – Jessie disse, quando nos encontramos novamente na biblioteca no dia seguinte ao da minha correria louca pra não continuar presenciando aquela cena ridícula entre James e Gravelle. Dessa vez eu corri para a biblioteca, porque os dois ficavam trocando mimos próximos demais de mim na sala comunal. – Consigo imaginar como está se sentindo.

- É, estou péssima – falei, suspirando. – Mas vai passar, não é?

- Sim. E o que seu amigo Sean disse está corretíssimo – Jessie sorriu. – Tem que parar de se importar com isso, e pensar nos seus amigos e na sua família, que dão de dez a zero em qualquer outra coisa.

- É, o Sean é ótimo – respondi com um sorriso. – E ele tem razão.

- Então, passe a ouvi-lo – Jessie disse.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, eu brincando com uma pena que eu havia levado acidentalmente pra lá, durante minha fuga descontrolada. Depois disso, me virei para Jessie.

- Quero que seja sincero comigo – falei com firmeza. – Eu sei que você fica bastante tempo aqui, e provavelmente já viu James e Gravelle juntos muitas vezes.

- Vi – ele assentiu.

- Então... Você já deve ter visto se... Se eles já... – engoli em seco.

- Lily, não posso te dizer nada – Jessie falou depressa. – Eu só via eles conversando, e mais nada.

- Jessie, você sabe de mais coisa. Eu sei que sabe – fixei meus olhos nos dele, e ele suspirou.

- Eu não...

- Estou ciente de que a resposta pode ou não acabar comigo, mas eu não ligo. Eu quero muito saber, Jessie – implorei.

Jessie olhou para o teto, provavelmente querendo que eu esquecesse o assunto. Mas eu continuei a encará-lo.

- Apenas uma vez... Vi os dois se beijando – ele contou. – Foi antes de quando voltamos a conversar, Lily.

Despenquei no chão, arfando. Jessie imediatamente se aproximou de mim, e segurou minha mão com firmeza, me lançando um olhar de culpa.

- Viu? Não era para eu ter falado nada, olha só o que aconteceu! – ele reclamou. – Lily, você por acaso é masoquista?

- Só queria ter certeza que... que ele me traiu – engoli em seco, e consegui controlar meu impulso nervoso de chorar.

- Lily, por favor, eu não... – ele disse, desesperado. – Por favor, estou me sentindo uma pessoa terrível! Lily...

- Estou bem – soltei o ar. – Só sou meio idiota e estranha. É que quando eu sinto alguma dor no peito, dá uma vontade de chorar e...

- Idiota sou eu. Não deveria ter te contado – ele disse, ofendido. – Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Não quero te ver assim, é doloroso até pra mim.

- Estou bem – menti. Era uma dor inexplicável, a dor da traição. James havia me traído, e estou prestes a cair aos prantos.

Até Jessie se por de pé num salto.

- Tenho uma ideia – ele disse, ficando animado. – Uma vez você me disse que gostava de cantar porque alivia sua dor, sua preocupação... E que gosta de se expressar, não é?

- É – confirmei, franzindo a testa. O episódio até me fez esquecer do motivo pelo qual eu estava quase chorando.

- Então vem comigo – ele me estendeu a mão, eu a peguei e ele me pôs de pé. Logo começou a me puxar pra fora da biblioteca.

- Jessie, aonde estamos indo? – perguntei, surpresa, enquanto ainda corríamos pelo corredor.

- Vou te fazer cantar, só assim pra te animar – ele sorriu para trás. – E vou te fazer companhia.

- E desde quando você canta? – indaguei, mas ele não me respondeu, pois tínhamos chegado a seu destino: o Salão Principal. Estava um pouco vazio, mas as pessoas que Jessie procurava visivelmente estavam ali.

Jessie me levou até a mesa da Sonserina, e nos aproximamos de três garotos da casa. Dois deles não era tão desconhecidos, pois eu me lembrava deles andarem com Jessie. Até me lembrava do mais alto, que uma vez sorrira pra mim.

- Lily, esses são meus amigos, Adolphus, Bob e Sidney – ele apresentou, e eu cumprimentei um em um, sem graça. Eles sorriram e me cumprimentavam com um beijo no rosto. – Pessoal, essa é a Lily. A garota da biblioteca.

- Ah, finalmente estamos te conhecendo! – o Bob sorridente disse, amigável. – Jessie fala de você, mas nunca nos apresentou a você.

- É um prazer – falei timidamente.

- Te conhecemos bem, Lily – o Sidney disse, alegre. – Por causa do MMM.

- Argh. Aquele jornal é desprezível – gemi.

- Eu totalmente concordo. Mas mesmo assim leio – Bob riu.

Por enquanto o único que não havia dito nada era o tal do Adolphus. Parecia o mais mal humorado e carrancudo do grupo. Jessie pigarreou.

- Enfim, eu trouxe minha amiga aqui porque ela precisa de uma ajudinha – ele disse. – Está meio tristonha, e precisa cantar.

- Mas ora, você já não tem o coral? – Sidney perguntou.

Fui responder, mas Jessie falou no meu lugar.

- Sim, mas dessa vez eu quero ajuda-la – ele disse. – Que tal aquele número que estávamos ensaiando outro dia?

- Jessie, desde quando você canta? – repeti a pergunta, me virando pra ele. Jessie piscou pra mim.

- Desde sempre.

- Você nunca me contou – olhei-o desconfiadamente.

- Porque você nunca me perguntou – ele deu de ombros. – Minha mãe é uma cantora, se lembra? Acho que está no meu sangue.

- Nunca imaginaria que você canta! – exclamei.

- É claro que canto!

- Canta até demais – Bob interferiu. – No chuveiro, principalmente. Isso que eu não durmo no dormitório dele.

- Haha, muito engraçado você – Jessie riu com sarcasmo pro amigo. Era um grupo animado até. Sem dúvidas, o preconceito contra os sonserinos era muito grave. Bom, não posso dizer o mesmo sobre o tal de Adolphus... – Então Lily, topa cantar com a gente?

- Aonde, aqui? – olhei ao redor, assustada. Tinha poucas pessoas, mas acho que se cantássemos ali com música provavelmente chamaria a atenção delas.

- Claro, por que não? Precisamos te animar – Jessie sorriu.

- Ahn... Mas não temos música – me esquivei. Jessie bufou.

- Por que acha que chamei meus amigos aqui? – ele disse, pondo a mão no ombro de Sidney. – Nossos pequenos números nunca tem música, e são ótimos, modéstia a parte.

- Modéstia mesmo – Bob riu.

- E eu vou te provar que eu canto bem – ele disse, pondo o dedo no meu nariz de brincadeira. – Meus amigos fazem coro. Certo Bob, Sidney, PH?

PH supus ser o tal do Adolphus rabugento. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Conhece Rolling in the deep, Lily? – Jessie olhou para mim.

- É claro – falei.

- Então, comece quando quiser – ele disse.

Olhei para o rosto de cada um deles, que sorriam – exceto o Adolphus, ou PH, que seja –, esperando eu começar. Corei um pouco só pra não perder o costume.

Soltei um pequeno pigarro, e comecei a cantar.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

Aí foi quando Jessie cantou. E se eu estivesse sentada, provavelmente cairia do banco ao ouvir aquela voz.

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

No momento seguinte os garotos começaram a fazer o coro, e Jessie continuou a cantar, abrindo um enorme sorriso para mim. Só faltava eu babar, porque minha boca já estava aberta e meus olhos arregalados. Aquela voz era simplesmente...

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And its bring me out the dark_

Essa provavelmente era a parte que eu deveria cantar novamente, mas eu não conseguia. Os outros não sabiam se riam da minha cara ou continuavam com o coro, mas não os culpo. Eu não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser ouvir a voz de Jessie a cantar, e era uma voz simplesmente...

Simplesmente...

Fantástica.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

Eu já tinha arranjado tempo pra voltar pra Terra, e foi a tempo de cantar o refrão junto com aquela voz linda e perfeita dos anjos.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_With the beating_

Os amigos de Jessie faziam um coro perfeito e afinado, provavelmente fizeram esse "pequeno número" várias vezes. Agora eu sorria para Jessie, a excitação tomando o lugar do choque.

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

Cantávamos cada um um verso, e o coro não desanimava. O Adolphus tinha uma expressão entediada, mas Sidney e Bob pareciam animados com o dueto tanto quanto eu.

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all, it all_

_Ei!_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

Nossas vozes se encaixavam perfeitamente, e, nessas alturas, eu e Jessie estávamos um de frente para o outro, muito próximos, cantando, sorrindo e trocando olhares. Não, nada romântico. Apenas a animação da grande parceria, e da grande combinação que era nossas vozes.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_To the beat_

No fim da música eu não tive mais nada pra fazer a não ser abraçar Jessie, aos risos, enquanto ele também ria. Os garotos riam e aplaudiam, entusiasmados.

- Isso foi incrível! – Sidney exclamou.

- Sem dúvidas, nosso numerozinho era nada sem a voz de Lily – Bob disse, todo sorrisos.

- Ficou muito legal! – falei contente.

- Viu? Consegui te animar – Jessie disse.

- Obrigada – o abracei mais uma vez.

E não é que funcionou? Eu me sentia tão aliviada, que eu não me importaria agora se James aparecesse anunciando o noivado com Gravelle. Eu nem ligaria. Porque eu estava completamente extasiada depois desse dueto. Foi incrível!

Fórmula oficial para animar Lily Evans: cantar, cantar, cantar.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

**MacMcMea**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Décima segunda edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Olá meus bons e amados leitores! Estamos de volta com mais uma edição do nosso querido jornal MMM para contar as fofocas bombásticas que rondam esse castelo!_

_E que fofocas! Gente, eu tenho muita coisa pra contar. Sim, os acontecimentos mais pops do castelo vão deixar todos de cabelos em pé. É muita coisa, galera, e tenho certeza que vocês vão ficar boquiabertos com as notícias – mesmo que metade do castelo já saiba parte delas._

_Vamos começar com o novo casalzinho que já caiu na boca de muita gente por aí. MacLupin! Isso mesmo, foi oficializado o namoro de Maria MacDonald e Remo Lupin, ambos sétimo ano da Grifinória, e ambos do coral da casa. Todos sabem que eles foram vistos aos beijos no Baile de Natal, e pelo visto agora foi o anúncio oficial do namoro. E já temos provas: eles já foram vistos aos beijos, e ouvi da boca da própria MacDonald a confirmação do fato. "Bom, já fazia um tempo que eu e Remo percebemos que rolava uma química", MacDonald disse, durante uma reunião particular com as amigas – entre elas, eu. " Então ele me pediu em namoro. E eu aceitei."_ _Não é lindo? Pelo visto muita gente já concordou que os dois ficam bem juntos, e que assim seja. Quando perguntei a ela sobre o fato dela ter alguma queda por Jason McKinnon, ela se apressou a negar, e quanto ao fato de Remo Lupin ter uma queda por Emelina Vance, a mesma disse que nem ao menos sabia disso. E logo se declarou a respeito: "Se Remo gostava de mim, tenho certeza que não gosta mais. Fiz coisa demais pra ele. E Maria, sem dúvidas, é a melhor companheira que ele poderia arranjar." O que será que Emelina quis dizer com "Fiz coisa demais pra ele"? Deve-se ao tempo que ambos ficaram sem falar, e Lupin teve uma breve discussão com seu namorado, Benjamin Chapman? Se você aí tem alguma fofoca, ou sugestões sobre o que Vance estava se referindo, não hesite, MANDE-NOS CORUJAS!_

_Outro assunto que anda gerando uma grande balbúrdia no castelo é a questão Stanleau. Sim, os professores David Moreau (professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas) e Nina Stanley (uma das professoras de Estudo dos Trouxas) andam numa discussão constante por todo lugar. É impossível colocar os dois numa mesma sala sem acabar com brigas. E chegaram a tal ponto que foram parar na sala do diretor Dumbledore por causa da rixa. O motivo foi Stanley espalhar pelo castelo a fofoca de que Moreau e a nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas e treinadora das líderes de torcida das casas Susan Bronwen tiveram alguma relação amorosa no passado. Pra quem não sabe, a treinadora e o coordenador do coral da Grifinória estudaram juntos por um tempo na escola francesa Beauxbatons. Moreau já deixou bem claro que isso nunca aconteceu, e pelo visto Stanley apenas quer acabar com a reputação do seu concorrente nos corais. Outro fato curioso foi Stanley ter sabotado uma das aulas do professor, colocando fogo na gaiola de vários diabretes que serviriam de aula para alunos do primeiro ano. Stanley foi chamada na sala do diretor quando foi provado seu ato, e testemunhas contam que a briga foi feia. É, Stanley, abra os olhos! Se não aprender a perder, vai perder até afundar!_

_E por falar em Bronwen, eu, Dorcas Meadowes, constatei que seu caso é bem confuso. Como uma perfeita jornalista que sou, pesquisei mais a fundo sobre a vida da nova "treinadora" de Hogwarts. Pelo visto ela saiu da escola Beauxbatons em seu quinto ano, depois veio estudar em Hogwarts e por fim foi morar um tempo na Suíça, estudando na escola de lá. Muito curioso, não, essa troca de lugares constantes? Será que temos algum motivo secreto por trás disso? Ela passou algum tempo morando na América, fazendo estágios de Educação Física (uma matéria trouxa especializada em exercícios físicos) e agora está de volta em Hogwarts. E quanto a sua família? Bronwen não é casada ou tem filhos? Nada foi confirmado, porém, ela parece ter idade suficiente para ser avó. Se souber algo interessante sobre o novo membro do corpo estudantil, mande-nos corujas correndo!_

_Agora eu deixei a melhor para o final. Preparem-se, é bem chocante! E é uma grande, ENORME mudança de rumo na nossa história, gente. Estou até extasiada de escrever sobre isso. É sobre o (ex) casal que todos – ou quase todos – amam. Claro, Pevans. Mas anuncio a partir de agora que esse casal acabou. Isso mesmo, eles terminaram e dessa fez OFICIALMENTE! Definitivamente, é o fim do casal mais popular do castelo! Pevans deixou de existir, minha gente, mas em seu lugar entrou..._

_PRAVELLE!_

_Isso mesmo! James Potter maroto como é, não esperou muito tempo pra logo correr atrás de um novo rabo de saia, e agora já está comprometido com a garota do engano, Verônica Gravelle. Não estão lendo errado, é a mesma, aquela que já foi vista algumas vezes discutindo com a própria Lily Evans tempos atrás. A loira já foi vista com o maroto várias vezes, e agora estão juntos oficialmente. James Potter não quis nos dar detalhes do assunto, mas quem precisa disso quando está tão na cara assim? Pelo visto as aulas particulares de Transfiguração que Potter estava dando à Gravelle aproximou os dois, acarretando numa paixão maior do que a que Potter supostamente sentia por Evans. Agora o que todos se perguntam: Potter traiu Evans? Sim, porque os dois não haviam terminado anteriormente, tanto que foram vistos juntos depois da décima edição do MMM. Será que Potter havia pulado a cerca mesmo ainda namorando com Evans, e se agarrou com Gravelle por aí? Bom, isso depende da opinião de cada um. Mas fontes confiáveis – eu – podem afirmar que Evans ficou completamente arrasada com o fim do relacionamento, e ainda mais com o fato de seu ex estar com sua inimiga de tanto tempo. Aliás, quem ficaria feliz?_

_E se você acha que acabou por aí, estava enganado. Avistados: Lily Evans andando por aí toda sorrisos com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o loiro e sonserino do sétimo ano, Jessie St. James. Sim, isso mesmo! Antes havíamos citado uma possível amizade, e também sobre nossa leitora C. M. ter me perguntado sobre o suposto romance dos dois (ler décima edição). Eu suponho que com o término do namoro com Potter, Evans estava carente e correu para os braços de seu recente amigo. Não é confirmado algum envolvimento romântico entre eles, mas é certeza que eles retomaram a amizade. Será que dará namoro, e o casal Pevans seguirá rumos diferentes? Só vendo pra saber!_

_E agora a opinião de nossos leitores a respeito do fim de Pevans._

_Cantinho do Leitor:_

_**- Uma porcaria! Sinceramente, eu adorava ele com a Evans, eles sim combinam tanto na voz quanto no amor. Minhas amigas estão me segurando para eu não atacá-lo! Posso não conhecê-los, mas sei o que ela está passando, todas nós garotas já passamos alguma vez por isso. – R. B.**_

_**- Eu só gostaria que o James abrisse os olhos e caísse na real, porque pra namorar uma vadia dessas tem que ser cego mesmo! Ele mesmo dizia que amava a Evans. Correu atrás dela por nada? Usou e enjoou? As mulheres não são como troféus a ser possuídos, se é que me entendem. Parabéns Potter, seu inútil ridículo. – A.M.**_

_**- James é um perfeito idiota, eu o admirava pelo que era, mas depois do que fez com a Evans... PUF! E outra Potter, você acha realmente que Gravelle gosta de você, queridinho, ela só quer estraga a vida da Evans e estar com você porque você tem dinheiro e é bonito, idiota. – P.R.**_

_Pois é, pelo visto nossas leitoras estão completamente a favor de Lily Evans quanto ao término do romance, e ainda estão incrédulas quanto ao acontecimento. E você, o que acha disso? Concorda com as leitoras acima ou tem sua própria opinião formada? _

_Encerro o Cantinho da Dorcas desse edição. Não esqueçam: CORUJAS!_

**Pergunte para Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Vamos com as perguntas!_

_**- Dorcas, eu queria saber por que diabos McKinnon ainda está com Black. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender, já que antes ele fez tanta coisa pra ela, e vice-versa! – K. E.**_

_É uma boa questão a ser levantada, mas já adianto: coisas do coração. Acho que apesar de tudo os dois gostam um do outro e aprenderam a se aceitar com seus defeitos e atos. _

_**- Dorcas, quando você pensa em desencalhar? – Q. F.**_

_Eu não penso, eu espero. Uma hora ou outra, a pessoa que eu quero vai acabar aparecendo e vindo para meus braços. É uma questão de lógica, querida (o). Eu só espero que essa pessoa seja bonita e use roupas de marca._

_**- Já vi muitos lufanos xingando vocês do coral da Grifinória de perdedores. Se o coral é de perdedores, por que você, Dorcas Meadowes, ainda permanece nele? – N. P.**_

_Acorda pra vida, seu imbecil. O coral é de perdedores? Pelo que eu saiba, a competição está empatada em dois a dois. E provavelmente ganharemos a competição da semana que vem, ou seja, eu não sou uma perdedora. E você deve ser da Corvinal, cujo placar no quadribol está uma vergonha._

_**- Sou do time de líderes de torcida da minha casa, e estou quebrada por causa de Bronwen. Eu sei que você também é líder de torcida da sua casa, então o que você tem a dizer sobre isso? – S. L.**_

_Que Bronwen é uma brutamontes sem cérebro. Francamente, qual o propósito de fazer "exercícios quebra-costela" conosco sendo que ficaremos quebradas e impossibilitadas de fazer algo bom durante o jogo se estamos QUEBRADAS? É triste nossa vida, colega, nas mãos de uma ditadora nazista disfarçada._

_**- E o que você achou do fim de Pevans? – S. C.**_

_Quero deixar minha opinião em sigilo, mas te adianto uma coisa: JAMES POTTER, SEU PERFEITO RETARDADO!_

_Encerro minha parte no jornal dessa edição. Mandem-me cartas, indiquem o jornal para amigos de dentro ou fora do castelo e continue a nos acompanhar! Obrigada a todos vocês que leem!_

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes._

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Olá! Cá estou com mais uma série de entrevistas com perguntas para matar a curiosidade de vocês, leitores. Eu sempre faço perguntas irreverentes e descontraídas, mas agora eu decidi focar em algo específico e um tema muito comentado na sociedade no quesito relacionamento._

_Bom, vamos lá!_

_**- O que tem a nos dizer sobre traição?**_

_- Pode ser a coisa mais dolorosa e mais massacrante em todo relacionamento. É como se você se sentisse sozinha, porque quando é traída é como se a pessoa em que você sempre confiou simplesmente parasse de existir – Lily Evans._

_- Uma dor sem tamanho. Acho que nunca fui vítima de traição muito grande, geralmente é traição de jogos ou brincadeiras de infância. Mas realmente deve ser algo insuportável, um sentimento que acaba com a confiança numa pessoa pra sempre – Remo Lupin._

_- É como diz aquela frase "Confiança é algo difícil de conquistar e muito fácil de perder". Ou seja, traição é um fim. Você nunca conseguirá confiar naquela pessoa como antes, nunca mais – Sophie McKinnon._

_- Já fui traído. Minha namoradinha do jardim dizia que me amava e que íamos no casar. Isso até o dia em que vi ela repartindo seu lanche com o garoto novato. Foi uma dor que partiu meu pobre coração infantil – John Khan._

_- Deve ser horrível. Você pensa que aquela pessoa te ama e confia nela mais que tudo, aí ela vem e te apunhala pelas costas. Sem dúvidas, um horror – Jason McKinnon._

_- Um sentimento que eu nunca senti. Mas o desgraçado que um dia tentar me trair, vai se arrepender pro resto de sua mísera vida – Dorcas Meadowes._

_- Nunca traí ninguém, e nem pretendo. Gosto que as pessoas tenham confiança em mim, para que assim eu tenha alguma confiança nelas também. – James Potter_

_Que tal para a próxima edição: "O que você tem a dizer sobre mentiras?"_

_Encerro aqui minha pequena participação no jornal (ando tentando convencer Dorcas a me dar outra coluna, mas ela não deixa)._

_Um abraço para todos, e obrigada por lerem. Se quiser sugerir ou criticar, mande-me sua carta via correio-coruja._

_Até a próxima._

_Maria MacDonald._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Olá fascinados por quadribol! Como vão?_

_Estou aqui abrindo mais uma coluna do Quadribol com Jason, trazendo pra você informações do Campeonato de Quadribol da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Obrigado por você que lê e nunca me deixa de me mandar suas cartas. Eu realmente agradeço!_

_Vamos ao que interessa. A novidade do quadribol não para! _

_Depois da vitória da Sonserina pra cima da Lufa-Lufa no último jogo, o capitão do time da Grifinória, James Potter, ficou preocupado quanto ao desempenho da sua maior adversária. Provavelmente é a preocupação quanto ao placar, que segue abaixo:_

_**1º**__ Grifinória (6 vitórias – 0 derrotas)_

_**2º**__ Sonserina (5 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**3º**__ Lufa-Lufa (2 vitórias – 5 derrotas)_

_**4º**__ Corvinal (1 vitória – 6 derrotas)_

_Sonserina encostou com a Grifinória depois de sua ótima partida contra a Lufa-Lufa, e lembrando que as derrotas são ignoradas, Sonserina tem fortes chances de ganhar a competição. Sonserina ainda tem mais dois jogos, contra a Corvinal e a Grifinória, e se ganhar ambas poderá ser campeã. Grifinória, por sua vez, tem que ganhar o jogo contra a Sonserina e o jogo da semana que vem, contra a Corvinal. _

_O capitão maroto da Grifinória tomou uma atitude curiosa no último sábado: abriu, novamente, testes para novos membros. Muitos pensavam que ele estava necessitando de novos jogadores para o time, mas estavam enganados. Os jogadores oficiais ficaram confusos quando James dispensou todos os esperançosos para entrar no time, deixando no campo apenas sua nova e recente namorada, Veronica Gravelle, para fazer o teste. Pelo visto a garota não sabia controlar bem uma vassoura, e acabou na enfermaria por ter torcido o pulso. O capitão, de acordo com fontes, ficara com pena da garota e a adicionou no time. Depois de muita confusão e protestos dos outros jogadores – inclusive muita discussão com seu melhor amigo e batedor Sirius Black – Potter mudou de ideia, dizendo não permitir que Gravelle entrasse para o time para sua própria segurança._

_Agora um assunto que não pude deixar de comentar: o árduo treinamento da Treinadora Bronwen sobre as líderes de torcida. Muitas delas já foram para a sala dos diretores de suas casas reclamar de seu treinamento pesado, chegando até mesmo a fazer outro abaixo-assinado (depois do fracassado feito por Dorcas Meadowes) para tirar a treinadora, ou, pelo menos, obriga-la a abaixar o nível de seus treinamentos. A treinadora Bronwen já se manifestou, e adiantou que se as garotas pedissem diretamente a ela, ela abaixaria os exercícios sem problemas. O embaraçamento já foi resolvido, e boatos dizem que as líderes de torcida ficaram envergonhadas depois da resposta da treinadora._

_Encerro por aqui a coluna Quadribol com Jason. Sugestões e críticas? Correio-coruja!_

_Mais uma vez, obrigado pelo apoio._

_Um abraço._

_Jason McKinnon._

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

Sabe aquela sensação de tranquilidade, que você acha que tudo está entrando nos trilhos e as coisas vão finalmente se acalmar?

Eu não sei.

Ou melhor, eu sabia, até momentos atrás. Isso me fez acreditar que finalmente teria tranquilidade. Eu e todo mundo, aliás.

Estávamos na sala de música, esperando por Moreau e James – ele andava se atrasando ultimamente. O professor logo veio entrando, e dessa vez sorrindo, o que era um bom sinal.

- Pessoal, sei que devo desculpas a vocês pelo meu alienamento nos últimos dias – ele disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo, sem graça. – E sei que estamos realmente atrasados quanto à seleção de músicas.

- Bota atrasado nisso! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Sim, sim – Moreau assentiu. – E já tenho muitas ideias na cabeça. Sei que foi um erro misturar assuntos particulares com o coral, mas isso está tendo um fim agora.

- Aleluia! – Maria disse, rindo, bem sentadinha ao lado de Remo.

- Bom, então vamos começar. John, tenho várias ideias de passos que podemos fazer. Pode me ajudar com isso? – Moreau sorriu. O garoto se pôs de pé e fez um gesto de soldado.

- É pra já!

Então Moreau olhou ao redor pela primeira vez, e seu olhar bateu em Lily.

- Lily, onde está James? – perguntou.

- E eu devia saber? – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Creio que sim, já que são namor...

- Pelo visto o Mister D está por fora dos assuntos – Sophie sorriu amarelo.

- Ainda não sabe, professor? – Dorcas disse. – James rompeu com Lily pra ficar com Gravelle.

Moreau franziu a testa.

- Por que ele faria isso?

- Porque ele é um idiota – Alice cortou.

Moreau não insistiu no assunto, até ele voltar feito um jato. Pelo mesmo motivo que me fez acreditar que não teríamos tranquilidade tão cedo. James irrompeu pela sala, rindo como sempre andava ultimamente, e grudado com Gravelle, como sempre ultimamente. Todos ficaram em silêncio, e observaram ambos.

- Desculpem o atraso! – James disse, ofegante. – Eu estava convencendo Vê a vir.

- Por que ela está aqui? – Sean perguntou casualmente. Provavelmente evitando que Lily fizesse a pergunta com seu tom cortante.

- Estou pensando em entrar para o coral também – Gravelle deu um pequeno sorriso.

Maria caiu da cadeira. Lily começou uma tosse frenética, e Sean ergueu seus braços, tentando desengasga-la.

- Não é incrível? – James parecia uma criancinha contente.

- Er... Querido professor? – Sophie perguntou com um sorriso amarelo. – Está aberta inscrições para novos membros no coral?

- A não ser que a pessoa tenha talento – Moreau parecia perdido.

- Com essa voz irritante que ela tem? Bom, adeus queridinha – Maria disse, depois de Remo ter a ajudado a se levantar.

Enquanto isso, Sean abanava Lily.

- E... Você tem talento, Gravelle? – Sean perguntou, hesitante.

- Não sei – ela deu de ombros. – Provavelmente. Sou uma pessoa extremamente talentosa.

Lily bufou tão alto que quase derrubou Sean da cadeira. James não parava de sorrir.

- Bom, se ela tem talento ou não, veremos depois – ele disse. – Trouxe Vê só para ela ver um pouco de como as coisas funcionam por aqui, e ver se ela se interessa.

- Apenas um teste. Não tenho certeza se fico por aqui permanentemente – Gravelle comentou.

- Já pensou em ficar permanentemente no inferno, que é da onde você veio? – Lily perguntou.

Silêncio mortal, exceto pelas risadas abafadas de Dorcas e Maria, e outras risadas de lugares desconhecidos.

- Lily – Moreau ralhou.

- Então professor, o senhor permite? – James perguntou, quase que se implorasse. – Permite que Vê fique por aqui somente essa aula?

Moreau olhou de Lily, que tinha uma expressão assassina para Gravelle, que sorria sem parar. Por fim suspirou.

- Só por hoje – respondeu, e Lily bufou novamente, balançando a cabeça, incrédula.

- Gostei do lugar – Gravelle disse animada, olhando ao redor. Os olhos de James brilharam.

- É ótimo, não é? – ele disse. – Meu amor, quero muito que você entre. Ficará mais próxima de mim!

- Argh, que nojo – Lily se pôs de pé. Todo mundo a fitou, e Moreau suspirou. – Quer saber? Que tal fazer uma pequena demonstração de música pra nossa visitante? Afinal, o que é um clube do coral sem uma música? E talvez isso até entre na cabeça de... Certas pessoas.

Ai Merlim. Era o que faltava. Troquei um olhar rápido com Alice, que tinha uma expressão incomodada. Lily cochichou algo com os músicos, e quem pensava que a seguir viria mais uma rodada de Gives You Hell, se enganou completamente.

- Agradeço a um amigo meu, que me ensinou que cantar é o melhor remédio pra aturar certas coisas – Lily disse.

Então a música começou, e de princípio não a reconheci, até Lily começar a cantar, olhando pra nenhuma direção a não ser diretamente para o rosto de James.

_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel_

_Feel so paper-thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

James no começo mal acreditava, depois começou a ficar desconfortável, e olhar para outra direção para não olhar para Lily. Enquanto isso, Gravelle fazia uma imensa cara de desagrado, como se tivesse pisado nas fezes de algum animal nojento.

_Do you ever feel_

_Already buried deep_

_Six feet under_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's_

_Still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta_

_Ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

A voz da Lily era simplesmente incrível e afinada, e ecoava por toda a sala. O casal a frente, ao qual Lily se direcionava enquanto cantava, não tinha mudado de posição. James tentando olhar pra outro lado, Veronica com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

Olhei ao redor pra ver a expressão de cada um. Os garotos se mexiam ao ritmo da música, enquanto as garotas sorriam de orgulho. Sophie até tinha se inclinado na cadeira.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

Agora Lily tinha mudado o alvo, e cantava pra cada uma das garotas, andando pela sala, sorrindo e soltando o que tinha melhor em sua carisma. Até Moreau aprovava, provando que não tinha se arrependido de ter deixado ela começar com a música.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

E nessa parte Lily foi puxando cada uma das meninas sentadas. Primeiro Maria, depois Sophie, Alice e Emelina. Puxou até mesmo Dorcas e Sean, e as garotas logo se juntavam para cantar o resto da canção com Lily. Lily, porém, fizera questão de deixar Gravelle no mesmo lugar em que estava. Esta fazia uma expressão de que queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

As garotas dançavam, pulavam, cantavam no centro da sala, e nós garotos apenas observávamos batendo palmas. Era uma ótima cena de se ver. Lily exalava uma animação que faz tempo que eu não via ela, e as garotas (e Sean) estavam unidas como nunca – até mesmo Dorcas, que ultimamente vinha irritando todo mundo com a mania de ter sempre sua prancheta em mãos.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

No fim da música, todas as garotas aplaudiram, animadas, e abraçavam Lily, que não se continha de alegria. Nós garotos ficamos de pé para aplaudir, e John tratava de nos deixar surdos com seus assobios agudos.

Acho que nenhuma das garotas percebeu, mas Gravelle saiu assim que a música acabou, puxando James consigo. E, na minha opinião, acho que naquela sala ela nunca mais voltaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Hate On Me

**2-** Take A Bow

**3-** Rolling In The Deep

**4-** Firework


	22. O poder de Madonna

**Aos reviews:**

**Aaaaaaaah, fiquei tããão feliz com os novos reviews! *-* Muito muito muito obrigada gente, é ótimo ter leitoras por aqui, de coração :D**

**Como todas pediram, aí vai mais um capítulo pra vocês :)**

**E obrigada (de novo, só pra vocês entenderem a emoção da pessoa - eu) por reviews, espero mais quando eu voltar pra atualizar de novo, hein!**

**Xx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: O poder de Madonna<strong>

Alice POV:

- Franco, será que dá pra gente conversar agora? – pedi, quando o encontrei almoçando no Salão Principal.

- Claro, amor. Por que não? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, deixe-me ver – falei com sarcasmo. – Você quase nunca está disponível pra mim ultimamente!

- Como?

- No café da manhã eu não te vejo porque você acorda mais cedo pra ir para as estufas, durante as aulas você está ocupado demais prestando atenção na matéria, no almoço você vai ajudar a Profa. Sprout, e depois das aulas você continua naquelas malditas estufas!

- Alice, quanto drama – ele franziu a testa. – De noite eu sempre estou livre.

- Aham, metido na biblioteca fazendo redações.

- Mas querida, se eu quiser ir bem nos NIEM's isso é preciso! – ele se defendeu, surpreso. Suspirei.

- Até a Lily tem tempo livre, a Lily! – exclamei. – E até Emelina! Não é possível que você esteja estudando mais que elas. Acontece que todo tempo livre que você tem você passa trancado nas estufas!

- Por que eu quero ir bem no CSH! – Franco respondeu, voltando-se pra sua refeição. – Preciso me aperfeiçoar ao máximo.

- Esquecendo-se de mim? Que ótimo – bufei. – Aí quando nos formarmos você novamente não vai ter tempo pra mim porque estará ocupado demais nesse curso idiota.

Franco olhou profundamente pra mim.

- Alice, por acaso está de TPM?

Olhei para ele cética.

- Estou querendo passar mais tempo com você, isso é errado?

- Errado é o jeito que está tratando isso – ele disse calmamente. – Parece uma bomba prestes a explodir.

- Só quero que você reserve um tempo pra mim – me aproximei dele no banco. – Eu sinto sua falta, sabe!

- Temos o coral também, sempre estamos juntos lá.

- Ah, claro. O coral com mais doze pessoas é um ótimo lugar para passarmos um tempo, conversar...

Franco suspirou.

- É, você está de TPM.

- Não estou!

- Está sim. Seus hormônios estão agindo.

- Você é Herbólogo, não médico – falei, seca.

- As plantas são tão temperamentais quanto vocês, mulheres – Franco disse.

- Espera aí! – ponderei. – Por acaso você está me comparando com um planta?

- Só estou dizendo que mulheres são tão...

- Está comparando sim! – exclamei, chocada. – Era só o que faltava. Agora eu sou uma planta. Claro, a Alice aqui adora bater seus galhos nas caras das pessoas e soltar um líquido asqueroso nelas.

- Meu Merlim – Franco olhou pro teto. – Se um dia casarmos, vou sofrer.

- Franco! – bati em seu braço.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, acariciando onde eu o bati. – O que eu disse?

- Então você acha que eu sou chata e irritante simplesmente por... por querer ficar com você? E vai sofrer comigo, é isso? Talvez a solução seja nós pararmos por aqui sendo assim!

- Alice, não! – Franco arregalou os olhos. – Eu não quis dizer, eu só... – suspirou. – Sem dúvidas, é TPM.

- Estou dizendo que não estou com TPM, mas caramba! – exclamei com raiva.

- Então me dê uma explicação pra toda essa raiva.

- Estou com raiva de você não me dar atenção, e dizer essas coisas tão... tão ofensivas – falei.

- Em dias normais você acharia isso engraçado – Franco respondeu.

- Este é um dia normal.

- Não. Você está de TPM.

- Não, não estou.

- Claro que está.

- Não estou!

- Alice, é normal, e eu entendo, ok? – ele voltou a comer, e me ignorou.

Simplesmente isso.

Me pus de pé.

- Eu estou cansada, Franco – falei. – Estou cansada de você sempre usar uma TPM que não existe como desculpa! Se você passasse a me ouvir, quem sabe as coisas seriam diferentes! Mas você faz questão de me ignorar, e faz questão de só amar suas droga de plantas! Então que fique com elas!

E saí de cabeça erguida, caminhando entre as mesas.

Argh, homens machistas e idiotas.

Argh.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Um breve resumo da minha vida: há apenas uma coisa que anda me motivando a viver: estudos.

É, estudos. Eu não conseguia fazer mais nada da minha vida, a não ser ficar de cara com os livros o tempo todo. Pra variar as vezes, eu vou para a biblioteca estudar com Jessie – o que sempre termina numa conversa animada e cheia de risadas, já que Jessie é outro fator que anda me motivando a viver ultimamente.

Porque eu preciso de algo que me motiva, porque tem algo que anda me desmotivando, e aí fica nessa guerra entre eu viver ou morrer de chorar no meu dormitório. E, o que me desmotiva, é claro, é James e Veronica andando por aí.

Eu não sabia se sentia asco quando via os dois juntinhos e rindo por aí – como quando James começou a insistir em pegar Veronica de cavalinho no meio do corredor – ou de depressão. Pois aquilo me trazia todas as lembranças minhas e de James. E vinha aquele sentimento de querer fazer o mesmo, mas você sabe que não pode. E pelo visto nunca vai poder.

Eu tentava ignorar, mas era difícil. Eles simplesmente conseguiam puxar minha atenção! Céus, será que quando eu e James namorávamos era assim? Quero dizer, James tem esse dom de chamar a atenção, mas eu sempre quis ser a mais discreta possível. As vezes eu conseguia, mas James é um maroto...

E lá estavam eles. Nas salas de aula: já perdi a conta de quantas vezes os professores já chamaram a atenção de ambos, que ficavam cochichando e rindo o tempo todo. Nos corredores: preciso dar outro exemplo a não ser o do cavalinho? Nas refeições: ficavam fazendo aviãozinho para o outro, o tempo todo. No coral: James mal acompanhava nossos ensaios, e não hesitava em dizer que estava avoado por ficar pensando em sua namorada. Blergh. Bom, pelo menos aquela nojenta não estava lá; depois do meu número ela nem ousou aparecer em outra reunião. Vitória! Na sala comunal, sempre estavam numa poltrona bem visível – visível mesmo –, destravando um amasso que quase os tombava na cadeira (e Sirius já pensou em derrubá-los de lá, mas Sophie não deixou).

Sirius, assim como os outros marotos, me apoiavam. E eu nem sei o que isso quer dizer. Só sei que Sirius tem nojo daquela garota mais do que tudo, e que nunca viu James tão idiota.

- Eu pensava que com você ele já era um bocado apaixonado, ruiva – Sirius comentou comigo enquanto eu o ajudava num dever de Poções. – E quer saber? Mil vezes você. Você é legal, e é minha amiga. E não o deixava daquele jeito horrível. Quanto a Gravelle... Que garota horrorosa e asquerosa. Ainda me pergunto o que Pontas viu naquele projeto de maritaca.

E eu apenas ria, porque era realmente engraçado. Remo também comentou comigo, enquanto eu conversava com ele e Maria durante o almoço.

- Pontas é meio doido – Remo disse com simplicidade. – Queria entender porque ele está com uma garota que pelo que eu saiba ele não ia muito com a cara.

- Desculpe Remo, mas seu amigo é idiota – Maria, encostada em seu ombro, disse.

- Concordo – Remo suspirou.

Acho que não tinha ninguém no mundo que entendia aquele namoro. Mas eu entendo: James estava fazendo aquilo por vingança. Por causa de mim e Jessie. Só pode! Não há outra explicação! Ele era mais louco do que eu pensava ser. E, pelo visto, ele está realmente exagerando e contracenando – ou não. Ou então sua vingança fez com que ele gostasse de verdade de Gravelle, não sei. Mas o que eu sei é que ele nem tem consciência do tanto que ele acabou comigo, e isso eu não perdoaria jamais. Sendo uma brincadeira dele ou não.

Agora falando sobre o coral, estávamos meio perdidos. O dia da próxima competição se aproximava a nossos olhos, e por enquanto não tínhamos música. Nenhumazinha. Necas. Tínhamos uma dança pronta, mas não tínhamos a música. É, uma dança sem música. Acontece que todo mundo discordava de todo mundo: os garotos continuavam a criticar em altos brados que tinham cantado música "feminina" demais na competição anterior, e agora exigiam algo mais rock. Nós, garotas, discordamos, é claro. E Sean também. Ele tinha ideias ótimas, mas os garotos discordavam de todas. E isso fez com que uma grande discussão começasse. Nem Moreau tinha alguma música na cabeça – suas brigas anteriores com Stanley o desastraram demais. Resultado: estamos perdidos.

Fora tudo isso – James e Gravelle e estudos, quero dizer – eu tinha Jessie. Ele estava me saindo uma ótima companhia. Porque minhas fiéis amigas estavam todas comprometidas (sim, agora sou a única solteira); Maria com Remo, Alice com Franco, Sophie com Sirius e Emelina com Benn, ainda. Eu tinha a Sean, mas ele tinha tão pouco tempo quanto eu. Porque além de ele passar um bom tempo conversando com John a respeito do coral, ele também tinha seus NOM's, que cá entre nós, era muito mais importante que me fazer companhia, na minha opinião. Eu sei que ele se sentia culpado por me deixar sozinha quando seus amigos marcavam algumas horas de estudo, mas eu o tranquilizava dizendo que eu podia passar um tempo com Jessie. Por incrível que pareça, Sean tinha menos tempo que eu, que estudava em momentos em que ele provavelmente não fazia o mesmo. As vezes marcávamos de estudar juntos, mas não dá certo quando a matéria que estudávamos era tão diferente, por isso eu apenas o ajudava. Eu sempre fugia para perto de Sean ou para a biblioteca com Jessie quando as garotas desatavam a falar de seus namorados – quero dizer, eu entendia, mas queria manter distância, já que eu ainda não estava totalmente recuperada. Por exemplo, Alice outro dia chegou reclamando de Franco, dizendo que ele não estava achando tempo para os dois, e nem procurando. Eu, que não sabia o que dizer por simplesmente ter saído do grupo das que namoram, apenas ia para a biblioteca conversar com Jessie.

Jessie estava saindo melhor que a encomenda. Pra ele eu contava tudo, tudo o que eu estava sentindo, os acontecimentos do dia. Ele ouvia, comentava, e sempre arranjava um jeito de me fazer rir. Isso era incontestável: eu me sentia bem num piscar de olhos. Nossas conversas envolviam muita risada, histórias sobre nossa família, música, filmes... Conversas de melhores amigos. Jessie as vezes trazia escondido alguma comida que era típica em sua família para eu provar, tomando cuidado para que Madame Pince não visse. Eu fazia o mesmo as vezes. Estudávamos para os NIEM's. Íamos para os jardins quando o tempo abria, e brincávamos feito crianças na beira do lago. Por vezes fazíamos duetos. Vez ou outra Sidney e Bob (e raramente PH) nos fazia companhia, e conversávamos por horas no Salão Principal. Uma vez Jessie me convidou para um torneio de Snap Explosivo que aconteceria na mesa da Sonserina, e, sem coisa melhor pra fazer, acabei aceitando. Fiquei sem graça de começo quando me vi no meio de um grande número de Sonserinos, que reagiram normalmente a minha presença, visto que tinha gente de outras casas ali no meio. Acabei em terceiro lugar na competição (o que fez os olhos de Jessie brilharem), e em segundo Sidney e em primeiro um aluno da Corvinal.

E era assim que eu tocava minha vida. Conversando com Jessie, estudando, ignorando James e Gravelle, estudando, rindo das bobeiras de Sirius, estudando, passando um tempo com Sean, estudando, conversando mais um pouco com Jessie, estudando, comendo muitos doces, estudando, xingando Petúnia numa carta pra minha mãe, estudando, sofrendo com os treinos das Griffies (ainda mais por causa do jogo que se aproximava), estudando, e estudando e estudando um pouco mais.

Aos poucos, a Lílian Evans normal ia voltando...

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Oi, Carol – Sirius chegou e me cumprimentou com um simples beijo. – Redação do quê?

- Feitiços, que, pelo visto, o senhor não fez – falei, rindo. – Onde estava?

- Conversando com os jogadores do time – Sirius fez uma careta. – Acho que sou o novo capitão da Grifinória.

- Hã? Por quê?

- Nosso capitão oficial mal aparece nos treinos – Sirius trincou os dentes. – James não anda nos liderando, não faz nada! Depois daquela tentativa furada terrível de colocar Gravelle no time, ele nem conversou mais com os jogadores, que estão desesperados. O jogo é daqui três dias, e temos que treinar. Apenas o capitão pode pedir permissão para McGonagall reservar o campo de quadribol para nós, mas como fazemos isso se James some, se esgueirando por aí com Gravelle?

- Espere... – falei, raciocinando. – James está deixando o quadribol de lado por causa de Gravelle? Minha nossa, então a situação está realmente crítica...

- Eu vou socar a cara daquele veado – Sirius parecia realmente irritado. – Precisamos de treino, precisamos de liderança! E o que James faz? Fica se agarrando com aquela loira seca!

- Tente falar com McGonagall, assim ela dá uma boa bronca em James – sugeri. – Você já falou com ele, não é?

- Já, e ele sempre diz que vai aparecer. Mas sempre atrasa, quando ele vai né – Sirius bufou, despenteando o cabelo de impaciência.

- Ei, fica calmo – sentei em seu lado na poltrona, e deitei sua cabeça em meu colo. – James anda estranho, e isso todo mundo percebeu. Mas vão arranjar um jeito.

- Um jeito, claro – Sirius disse com sarcasmo. – O jeito é perder o jogo pro veado acordar.

- Não diga isso – suspirei. – Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra ajudar?

Sirius soltou um som esquisito pela boca.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender.

- Você? Nos ajudando? – Sirius disse. – Acho que não.

- Ué, por quê?

- Acho que você não... entende de quadribol o bastante, Carol – ele disse.

- Mas é claro que entendo! – exclamei. – Como assim, eu não entendo de quadribol?

- Porque... – ele hesitou. – Você é mulher.

Levantei sua cabeça, e o encarei com desagrado.

- Ora, que machismo Sirius Black! – reclamei. – Mulher entende sim de quadribol. Além do mais, sou líder de torcida!

- Mas líder de torcida é para a torcida. Isso não significa que ela entende de quadribol.

- Mas eu entendo – falei, indignada. – E não só de quadribol, mas de futebol, vôlei, basquete, golfe, hóquei e beisebol!

Eu o deixei confuso nessa parte, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Você pode até ser uma exceção. Mas que mulheres são meio complicadas pra entender isso, ah são – Sirius riu.

- Machismo – bufei. – Esportes não é coisa de homem, Sirius. É universal. Conheço garotas que entendem de quadribol mais que homens. E tenho dois fortes exemplos disso: Madame Hooch e Bronwen. A treinadora e a juíza são mulheres!

- Exceções.

- Não há exceções! – retruquei. – É uma coisa rara! Quadribol é coisa que qualquer um entende, e não é um esporte masculino. Há jogadoras de quadribol nas outras casas, por exemplo.

- Por que tanta fúria, Carol? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Não quero ter um namorado machista. Eu, como qualquer garota, odeio machismo – eu disse, irritada. – Homens que pensam que mulher nasceu pra cuidar de filho, lavar roupa, limpar casa e cozinhar o dia inteiro: Machismo! Uma coisa que minha mãe me ensinou é que homens são um bando de amantes de sua vida, e usam mulheres como base. Traduzindo: eles a tratam como escravas.

- Já percebeu a que ponto está chegando essa conversa? – Sirius deu uma risada abafada.

- Bom, só quero que você mude de ideia quanto a pensar que mulheres não entendem de quadribol.

- Fazer o quê? Esse é meu conceito.

- Garotas precisam ser respeitadas, Sirius Black, ou eu não te ensinei isso o bastante? – desafiei, fazendo-o lembrar de um passado remoto. – Você acha que nós servimos apenas para ser agarradas por vocês e cuidar de casa. Mas não é isso.

- Eu não disse isso. E você sabe que já amadureci.

- Será? Pois se estivesse amadurecido o bastante saberia que esse papo de "mulher não sabe nada de quadribol e blábláblá" é coisa que homem maduro não diz.

- Caroline, francamente! – Sirius exclamou. – Você está de TPM?

Fiquei o encarando sem responder, abismada.

- Você também! – reclamei. – Por acaso andou tendo um papo com Franco?

- Ele me contou sobre a discussão com Alice – ele deu de ombros. – E TPM foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça para explicar esse seu discurso anti-machismo.

- E é preciso estar de TPM pra isso? – perguntei, incrédula.

- Só estou dizendo que...

- É melhor nem continuar – falei, impaciente, me pondo de pé. – Vou subir. Preciso tomar um banho antes que essa discussão não acabe muito bem.

Sirius suspirou.

- Certo. Te vejo mais tarde.

- E se eu fosse você conversaria com McGonagall, só ela pode dar um jeito em James – aconselhei. – Ah, e eu também faria a redação de Feitiços. É pra amanhã.

E subi para o dormitório.

Argh, homens machistas e idiotas.

Argh.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Estávamos no meu dormitório eu, Sophie, Lily, Alice, Maria, Beth, Sean, Audrey e Louise. Fiz questão de expulsar Kummer do quarto; ela não merecia estar ali.

Conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa, fofocando, trocando dicas de beleza, enquanto Lily era a única que fazia sua redação, de cabeça baixa – que novidade. Então a porta se abriu, e demos de cara com Emelina. Ela tinha se atrasado em nossa reunião, mas eu já entendi o motivo. Ela tinha o rosto todo inchado, além de estar banhado de lágrimas.

- Ele é um idiota! – ela exclamou.

E lá vamos nós outra vez.

É o seguinte: Emelina anda brigando com Chapman tipo... Duas vezes por dia? Seja porque ela disse algo que ele não gostou, ou vice-versa, ou ele não deu atenção pra ela, ou ele estava criticando alguma coisa que ela fez ou ela não quer transar com ele e eles brigaram por isso e bláblábláblá. Nunca tem muita importância, na verdade. Já virou clichê. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ainda espero o dia em que ela vai chegar dizendo "Gente, eu quebrei o braço de Benn e terminei com ele. Agora descobri que na verdade amo Remo e quero ele pra mim. Vou tirar ele da Maria!". Imagina que ótimo seria? Imagina o tanto que o MacMcMea ia bombar com isso? Quero dizer, nada mais contra Maria, mas ainda acho que ela gosta de Jason.

Já vi os dois conversando. Como gente civilizada, mesmo que Maria esteja namorando sério com Remo. Estranho, e suspeito...

Como eu disse anteriormente, eu nunca desistirei de Jason. Tento todo dia conversar com o garoto, mas ele foge, alegando que ainda não esqueceu do que fiz com Kummer.

- O que eu fiz com Kummer? – perguntei com falso choque.

- Ah, por acaso você se esqueceu? – ele disse, com desprezo. – Acho que foi uma garota bem parecida com você que estapeou Geovana no meio do baile!

- Francamente, Jason, você ainda lembra disso? Ou melhor, você ainda lembra dela? – bufei.

- Ela é legal – ele disse simplesmente. – E por sua causa não vamos ficar juntos!

- Mas isso é ótimo!

Jason me olhou com desprezo mais uma vez.

- E quanto a Maria? – perguntei. – Vi vocês conversando algumas vezes.

Jason demorou para responder.

- Maria mostrou-se mais madura que você, ela venceu – ele disse, lentamente. – Ela não estapeou Geovana, ao contrário de você.

- Mas Maria está namorando agora – lembrei.

- Eu sei.

- E você gosta dela?

- Ela está namorando, Dorcas – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. – Pare de me atormentar, por favor.

- Mas você gosta dela? Você não me respondeu.

- Evapora.

Ele não me respondeu, o que me deixou bem intrigada. Na verdade, intrigada DEMAIS. Eu sabia que eu tinha a segurança de Maria estar com Remo, e eu já o vi juntos muitas vezes, se beijando e rindo por aí. Mas se Jason não disse "sim" e nem "não"... Eu preciso ter certeza.

Perguntei a mesma coisa pra ele todos os dias, e ele me ignorava. Ok. Ainda estou pensando num ótimo plano de conquista. Estou pensando...

Mas uma coisa garanto: se Jason não for meu, não será de mais ninguém. Perdi tempo demais cuidando de outros assuntos, agora tenho que me focar nele. Estou desde o começo do sétimo ano tentando e não conseguindo, mesmo depois daquele encontro furado em que Jason fugiu de mim... Não sei qual o problema dessa garoto.

Enfim, ainda me pergunto se ele anda sentindo algo por Maria. E se sente, tenho que juntar ainda mais o casal MacLupin. Mas porque Jason gostaria de Maria sendo que passamos um grande tempo brigando e se matando, o que fez ele se afugentar dela também? O que Maria anda fazendo pra fazer com que Jason fique sem graça quando eu pergunto se ele gosta dela?

Mas que droga.

Como uma perfeita jornalista, é meu dever descobrir.

Porque eu não posso perder Jason.

E não vou.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Estávamos na sala de música, esperando pelos garotos. Pelo que eu saiba, Franco se atrasou porque estava nas estufas – pro desagrado de Alice. Remo e John acompanharam Sirius para conversar com McGonagall a respeito do problema que James anda causando no time de quadribol da Grifinória. James sempre se atrasava ultimamente, por ficar por aí com Gravelle. Jason as vezes era o último a chegar também. Ou seja, apenas Sean estava ali dos garotos. E Moreau também; por milagre ele havia chegado mais cedo, e agora conversava com os músicos.

Nós garotas nos mantivemos caladas. Não tinha muito o que conversar, já que o clima estava péssimo. Estávamos perdidos quanto à seleção de música, mesmo que Moreau esteja trabalhando seu máximo. Some isso ao fato dos últimos acontecimentos – no meu caso, Benn. Não o vi hoje o dia inteiro, e nem quero ver. Estou magoada demais pra ter que aguentá-lo.

Então, pra quebrar o silêncio, Alice suspirou.

- Estou cansada disso.

- Cansada do quê? – Sean perguntou.

- Há dias não converso com Franco – ela disse com desgosto. – Seja porque estou chateada com ele, ou porque ele continua sem tempo pra mim.

- Ainda nas estufas? – perguntei.

- É – Alice suspirou novamente. – Eu tento falar com ele seriamente, mas ele sempre foge, e diz que estou com TPM.

- Sirius também anda dizendo que estou com TPM – Sophie falou, sua voz saindo amargurada. – Odeio quando os garotos usam essa desculpa pra se acharem certos.

- Vejam pelo lado bom – Lily disse com azedume. – Pelo menos vocês tem um namorado.

- É verdade – Sean concordou.

- Em resumo geral, os garotos são idiotas – Dorcas disse. – Por exemplo... O garoto de quem gosto nem liga pra mim. E faz tempo que estou correndo atrás dele.

- Meu namorado me odeia – bufei. – Vivemos brigando, e nessas discussões, de acordo com ele, eu nunca tenho razão.

- E eu sou gay – Sean disse, cabisbaixo. – E minha vida amorosa é um lixo.

- Meu namorado acha que não sou capaz de entender de quadribol – Sophie também disse. – Traduzindo: um machista.

- Meu namorado anda me trocando por plantas – Alice complementou.

- E eu não preciso dizer mais nada, não é? – Lily falou com sarcasmo. – Meu ex me trocou pela garota que eu mais odeio nesse mundo. E ele dizia que me amava acima de tudo, pra no final... Me trocar desse jeito.

Ninguém respondeu. Maria foi a única que não disse nada, mas, afinal, o que ela reclamaria de Remo?

Meus olhos quase lacrimejaram ali, enquanto eu relembrava de minhas brigas com Benn. Enquanto isso cada garota cruzava os braços e olhava em outra direção, desolada. Até Moreau chegar até nós.

- Garotas, não pude deixar de ouvir o desabafo de vocês... – ele começou, sem graça. – A situação está tão ruim assim?

- Está péssima – Dorcas reclamou. – Sou uma colunista famosa desse colégio, estou no grupo das líderes de torcida e estou no coral. E ainda estou sem namorado. É uma vergonha.

- E James é um perfeito idiota que estraçalhou meu coração, é... A situação está realmente péssima – Lily reclamou.

- Caramba, garotas, eu... – Moreau ergueu as mãos. – Nem sei o que dizer pra vocês.

- Apenas concorde com a gente de por alguma música mais pop na próxima competição, ao contrário do rock que os garotos querem – Dorcas pediu.

Então o rosto de Moreau se iluminou, e ele sorriu, provavelmente tendo uma ideia.

- Já sei o que fazer.

Nesse momento James, Jason, John, Remo, Franco e Sirius vem entrando todos juntos, rindo e conversando entusiasmados como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre eles e as garotas. Vi cada uma das garotas suspirarem de descaso, enquanto os garotos se acomodavam. Eu ainda estava curiosa quanto à ideia que Moreau disse que teve, por isso ignorei quando Alice se levantou pra se sentar longe de Franco.

- Que bom que finalmente chegaram, rapazes – Moreau disse, com certo tom enigmático que me deixou mais curiosa. – Quero anunciar finalmente a ideia que tive para a próxima competição.

- Rock? – Sirius e Jason perguntaram em uníssono. Pffff.

- Longe disso – Moreau sorriu e se encaminhou até a lousa. Sua resposta fez com que os garotos protestassem, e as garotas sorriram. – Fiquei sabendo que andam... Menosprezando as garotas.

- Menosprezando? – Sirius perguntou, chocado, olhando pra Sophie; ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Como assim?

- Acho que cada um já sabe o que fez, não é James? – ele olhou diretamente para o maroto, que apenas bagunçou o cabelo, sem graça. – Portanto vamos homenagear a melhor cantora e representante feminina da música.

Foi quando eu já tinha uma ideia na cabeça e quase pulava na cadeira que o professor foi escrevendo as palavras na lousa, até finalizar: "Madonna". Ao ler isso as garotas gritaram, vibrando.

- Meu Merlim, isso vai ser incrível! – Dorcas exclamou, enquanto os garotos faziam uma expressão de terror.

- Mister D, somos homens! Não queremos cantar Madonna para o castelo inteiro! – Franco protestou.

- Isso é muito... muito... Gay – Sirius disse.

- Vou fingir que não me ofendi com isso – Sean sorriu para ele, que apenas bufou.

- Obrigada, Mister D! – corri até Moreau e o abracei. – Você é a melhor pessoa desse mundo.

- Mas que injustiça! – Jason reclamou.

- Madonna? Francamente... – John murmurou.

- Sim, Madonna – Moreau não parava de sorrir. – A cantora tem músicas animadas suficientes que encaixam perfeitamente na dança que você preparou, John. Eu não podia ter escolhido cantora melhor.

- Mas é... Madonna! – Sirius ainda não acreditava.

- Pare com o machismo, Sirius Black – Sophie disse para ele.

- Vocês garotos precisam respeitar as garotas, o que parte das músicas de Madonna nunca deixam de passar para nós – Moreau disse. – Elas merecem respeito tanto quanto nós, homens.

- E desde quando desrespeitamos elas? Minha namorada é muito bem respeitada por mim, obrigado – James disse. Lily o fuzilou com o olhar e eu quase senti sair fogo de sua boca.

- Garoto, dá pra você calar sua boca até... deixa eu ver... Pra sempre?

- Lily, se acalma – Moreau logo disse. – Garotos, vocês vão perceber que é legal. E pra vocês aperfeiçoarem mais sobre o ritmo e as músicas de Madonna, a lição de vocês é fazer alguma performance da mesma. Quero vocês afinadíssimos para a competição que se aproxima.

- Tenho muitas, muitas ideias! – Dorcas disse para Sean, e ambos começaram a cochichar.

- Eu não acredito nisso – Sirius ainda dizia.

- Vai ser um dos melhores números que vamos fazer! – exclamei, animada, pra Sophie.

E eu vou fazer de tudo pra que ganhemos essa competição. Quero esfregar esse número bem esfregado na cara de Benn, para que assim ele engula uma vitória cantada por Madonna, e que, talvez assim, ele passe a me respeitar mais.

É isso aí. Benn, se prepare.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Então Remo, o que você achou sobre cantarmos Madonna na competição? – perguntei enquanto estávamos deitados à sobra de uma faia na beira do lago. Estava um dia bem ensolarado, portanto decidimos ficar fora do castelo.

- Por mim tanto faz – ele riu. – Apesar de Sirius e os outros estarem ainda indignados com isso, eu aprovo qualquer música que nos faça ganhar.

- É, também acho isso – falei, então me inclinei para beijá-lo. O ambiente estava completamente bom para um romance, então aproveitei.

Minha relação com Remo estava indo de vento em popa. Sabe, nunca tocávamos em assuntos ruins, seja sobre Emelina ou seja sobre o baile. E isso era o que nos mantinha perfeitamente em harmonia, e eu estava a cada dia gostando mais dele. Não sei, parece que o plano, afinal, estava dando certo. Eu não sabia se Remo sentia o mesmo por mim, mas eu gostava do nosso namoro, e, de repente, minhas preocupações foram pro espaço. Agora era só seguir a vida, e estudar, é claro. Antes que Lily me mate.

Ou Jason comece a encher o saco. Ultimamente ele anda me dando algumas aulas, mesmo estando no sexto ano. Ele é bem inteligente, e sempre insiste em me ensinar algumas matérias. E por falar em Jason, me lembrei de uma coisa...

- Remo, posso te perguntar alguma coisa? Eu deixei passar, mas agora fiquei curiosa – falei.

- Pode perguntar – ele sorriu, acariciando meu cabelo.

- Eu fingi que tinha esquecido disso, acho que você já percebeu... – falei calmamente. – É sobre aquela conversa. Que eu escutei entre você e Jason.

Remo estreitou os olhos, e demorou muito tempo pra responder.

- Sim – apenas disse.

- Você poderia me explicar? Porque te confesso que eu não entendi muito bem – respondi baixinho.

Remo suspirou, incomodado.

- Não sei se você importa muito, mas... – ele hesitou. – Antes de começarmos a namorar, eu tentei convencer Jason a namorar você. Tudo pra não te ver assim, sabe, pra baixo.

- E? - perguntei, meio ansiosa.

- E Jason pensou que eu queria me livrar de você, e estava tentando o aproximar de você, porque talvez algo aconteceria entre vocês, não sei – ele deu de ombros. – Mas ele entendeu errado. Eu só queria que você não ficasse sozinha. Até Sirius dar aquela ideia estúpida, que no fim...

- Deu certo – sorri para ele. – Mas agora fiquei com raiva de Jason. Quero dizer, eu não sei qual o problema dele. Antes quando eu brigava com Dorcas, e pensava que gostava dele, porque na verdade eu não gostava e sim queria apenas confrontar Dorcas, ele fugia de mim. Depois ele pensa que sou irritante a ponto de você pedir pra ele que fique comigo, e no fim, ele começa a se tornar todo amigável comigo. Eu simplesmente não entendo.

- Acho que você o intimidou um pouco com aquela Maria Entrevista – Remo riu novamente.

- Não sei, só sei que nem quero falar mais nisso. Vou tratar de dar uma bela bronca em Jason depois – suspirei. – Enfim, mudando de assunto, você e os garotos já pensaram em algum número pra fazer da Madonna?

- Sirius está simplesmente soltando os cachorros – Remo disse com humor, e eu consegui entender a piada interna. – Acho que vai acabar que eles não vão fazer número algum.

- É melhor que façam. Eu, por exemplo, já tenho ótimas ideias na cabeça – falei, sorrindo para um ponto adiante. – E eu preciso começar a executar essa ideia. Vem comigo.

Remo, mesmo sem entender, segurou minha mão para eu o ajudar a levantar, e andamos em direção onde um ponto preto misturado ao verde se movia. Dava pra ver os cabelos verdes de Bronwen destacando-se em suas vestes pretas sempre coladas.

- Treinadora! Treinadora Bronwen! – chamei por ela, e ela se virou. Sorriu ao me ver.

- Olá, Maria – cumprimentou. – Dando uma caminhada pra se exercitar, ou perdendo calorias de... um outro jeito?

E olhou para Remo, que sorriu. Bronwen riu, e eu a acompanhei.

- Pode se dizer que os dois – falei. Se Bronwen não fosse tão puxada (mesmo com os protestos e do abaixo-assinado), ela seria uma pessoa de perfeita convivência. – Mas eu preciso falar com você, a respeito de uma ideia que eu tive.

- Pode falar – ela disse prontamente.

- Bom, não sei se Mister D comentou com você, já que são amigos, mas no coral estamos com a lição de interpretar um número de Madonna, e, bom, seria ótimo se as líderes de torcida estivessem envolvidas – eu disse, e Bronwen foi sorrindo.

- Pelo visto se adaptaram ao apelido! – ela exclamou, rindo. – E quanto ao número, acho ótimo! Eu amo Madonna!

- Ah, que ótimo! – falei, contente. – Mas tem um problema. Eu sou uma pessoa muito criativa, modéstia a parte, mas minha ideia tem um pouquinho mais que isso.

Olhei pra Remo, e ele continuava meio perdido. Bronwen mudou o braço da prancheta que carregava para me encarar.

- Estou ouvindo.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Depois de Moreau conseguir levar os garotos a seus lugares – pois todos rodearam o professor protestando sobre o número de Madonna –, ele continuou com sua ideia.

- Não adianta ninguém protestar. Quanto mais protestos eu ouvir, mais eu firmo com essa ideia – ele disse, inflexível. – Se a lição é justamente vocês respeitarem as garotas, não adianta nada se vocês continuarem a renegar interpretar Madonna.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! – Sirius exclamou.

- Mas é claro que tem, cabeção – Dorcas cortou. – Se você não sabe, Madonna revolucionou a mente feminina, é a maior ícone pop do mundo, ela é a Rainha! E se você não a respeita, é sinal de que é um perfeito machista ou, no mínimo, um cabeça fechada nesse mundo pequeno masculino.

- Nossa, que discurso encantador, Dorquinha – Sirius falou com sarcasmo. – Mas nada vai me fazer mudar minha opinião. E minha opinião é que isso tudo é um papo furado.

- Ora, pegue sua opinião e coloque bem no...

- Somos maioria! – interrompi rapidamente. – Sean é a favor de nós, ou seja, oito contra seis, além de Mister D. Então fim de papo.

- Fala sério – Jason murmurou.

Nesse instante, Maria e Remo irrompiam pela sala, atrasados, mas eles não estavam sozinhos. Bronwen entrava na sala sorridente.

- Oi pessoal, oi Mister D – ela riu para o professor, que ficou visivelmente surpreso.

- Suzz, qual o motivo dessa ótima visita inesperada? – os professores trocaram sorrisos.

- Ora, sua aluna deu uma brilhante ideia pra mim, e eu a aprovo – ela disse, sorrindo para Maria.

- Que ideia? – Lily perguntou.

- Já vi que não é coisa boa – Sirius resmungou.

- Gente, é o seguinte – Maria começou a anunciar, indo para o centro da sala. – Já tenho uma ideia brilhante para meu número da Madonna, e eu pensei em algo bem legal, envolvendo o principal motivo dessa lição toda, mesmo que eu não precise – e piscou para Remo. – Enfim, com a ajuda da nossa querida Treinadora Bronwen, faremos um número no próximo jogo da Grifinória, para todo o público, e, é claro, com a ajuda das Griffies!

Nós garotas exclamamos, principalmente Dorcas. Eu sabia que ela estava entre contente ou invejosa, já que era uma ideia que provavelmente ela poderia ter.

- O que? Misturar Madonna com quadribol? – Sirius bufou, com raiva. – Fala sério, já é péssimo ter que interpretar essa cantora mequetrefe na próxima competição, ainda teremos que aguentar isso no jogo?

- Sem dúvidas, péssima ideia – James balançou a cabeça.

- O senhor sossegue aí, mocinho – Bronwen disse para Sirius. – Eu sou coordenadora do quadribol da escola, portanto eu já aprovei a ideia de Maria. Agora só nos resta treinar, e ver que música usaremos.

- Isso é simplesmente fantástico! – Sophie exclamou.

- Mas tem uma coisa – Emelina perguntou. – Treinadora, você treina as líderes de torcida das outras casas também. Isso não vai gerar algum problema?

- Mas é claro que não – Bronwen adiantou. – A não ser que as outras líderes de torcida tenham uma ideia semelhante a essa, será apenas vocês. A culpa não é minha se nenhuma casa tem um coral como o de vocês, e o único que compete é um bando de marmanjos.

- Fico imaginando os lufanos cantando Madonna vestidos como nós e usando pompons – Emelina zombou, enquanto ainda ríamos do comentário de Bronwen. Certeza que Emelina disse isso pensando no namorado que, de acordo com ela, a odeia. – Bizarro.

- Não mais bizarro que nós, garotos, cantando as músicas de Madonna na competição – Franco resmungou, mas logo se calou quando o fuzilei com o olhar.

- Resumindo, estou aqui pra entender mais como funciona essa história de coral – Bronwen disse. – E ajuda-los a bolar um ótimo número para o público. Não há nada melhor do que juntar esportes à música.

- Estou dizendo que estou fora, só pra adiantar – Sirius disse.

- Cala a boca, cabeção. Você nem foi convidado – Dorcas xingou.

- Eu tenho ótimas ideias – Maria disse. – Uma em especial. Mas vou precisar de uma voz masculina.

- Nem ouse pensar na possibilidade de eu... – Sirius foi dizendo.

- Shiu, Sirius, shiu – Maria ergueu a mão para o maroto. – Ainda não decidi, mas tenho quase certeza...

- Fico feliz por estar aqui, Suzz - Mister D sorriu para a treinadora, que retribuiu.

Não era preciso de mais nada, é claro que o mundo inteiro sabia que era Sean de quem Maria falava. E Dorcas ficou indignada quando Maria anunciou no fim da aula que tinha decidido que seria ele. Quero dizer, Dorcas tem que ser o centro das atenções em sua cabeça, mas pelo visto não seria dessa vez...

A aula inteira continuamos compartilhando ideias e arranjando passos e números. Sophie conseguiu puxar John pela orelha pra nos ajudar, enquanto o resto dos garotos se juntaram num canto afastado, contrariados, resmungando sua discordância. Mas quem liga? Finalmente mostraríamos a eles que nós garotas tínhamos mais é que nos expressar.

Expressar... Acabei de ter uma ideia brilhante!

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

_Come on girls!_

_Do you believe in love?_

_'Cause I got something to say about it_

_And it goes something like this!_

Era a voz de Lily que saía de trás das cortinas, enquanto esperávamos pra começar o número delas. Os garotos estavam ali de má vontade, e acho que só eu e Moreau que estávamos curiosos. Mas não era só nós que assistia. Foi legal da parte de Bronwen quando ela sugeriu que alguns alunos dela do sexto ano presenciassem o número.

Eu ajudei as garotas em algumas coisas, e elas até me convidaram para fazer o número. Mas achei apropriado que esse número fosse só delas.

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

Todas as garotas já estavam no palco, cantando, enquanto as cortinas ainda se abriam. Elas trajavam vestes pretas: um sobretudo justo misturado com uma meia calça preta e plataformas gigantescas – ideia minha, pra mostrar sabe, que as mulheres se viram bem num salto alto. O cabelo estava num coque alto, e a maquiagem era bem chamativa. Estavam todas lindas.

Lily cantou novamente, olhando pra certo maroto que usa óculos e que olhava pra cena desinteressado.

_You don't need diamond rings_

_Or eighteen karat gold_

_Fancy cars that go very fast_

_You know they never last, no, no_

_What you need is a big strong hand_

_To lift you to your higher ground_

_Make you feel like a queen on a throne_

_Make him love you till you can't come down_

Sirius e Remo se moveram incomodado e animado, respectivamente, quando suas namoradas vieram pra cantar. Quero dizer, acho que Sirius estava meio entre gostar do número (julgando o quanto Sophie estava bonita) ou continuar com seus protestos, e Remo era o único do grupo dos garotos revoltados que não era contra os números de Madonna.

Enquanto isso, do grupo dos alunos do sexto ano, alguns aplaudiam junto com a música, ou cantavam e assobiavam. As garotas também aprovavam, mas os garotos eram os mais entusiasmados. Quando diziam alguma coisa obscena demais, Bronwen tratava de puxar a orelha. Bronwen, fora o tempo que ralhava os alunos safados, também sorria e curtia o som, aprovando. Talvez seus exercícios com as Griffies estava ajudando; a coreografia estava ótima.

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

A seguir, foi a vez de Alice. Franco olhava meio incrédulo, e até boquiaberto; Alice, em geral, não se vestia "vulgarmente", e estava quase irreconhecível. Acho que depois disso Franco vai querer passar muito mais tempo com ela...

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart_

_But he needs to start with your head_

_Satin sheets are very romantic_

_What happens when you're not in bed_

_You deserve the best in life_

_So if the time isn't right then move on_

_Second best is never enough_

_You'll do much better baby on your own_

Dorcas, é claro, tinha que cantar um verso. E Lily caprichou nesse último, esbanjando uma carisma e simpatia que só ela conseguia fazer. James não pareceu tão incomodado, provavelmente pensando na "Vê". Eca.

Mas agora a melhor parte estava por vir. Aos poucos as garotas foram desabotoando o sobretudo, revelando por baixo dele um tomara-que-caia totalmente sexy (palavra de Dorcas Meadowes), diferenciando a cor pra cada garota, e um short de cintura alta. Foi o necessário para os garotos esquecerem de Madonna e de sua revolta contra a cantora. Gritos de alunos do sexto ano encheram o auditório, coisa que nem Bronwen conseguiu controlar.

_And when you're gone he might regret it_

_Think about the love he once had_

_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it (yeah!)_

_He'll be back on his knees_

E durante isso Lily gritava no fundo, e juntando isso a coreografia: ficou perfeito. Era indescritível quando eu e Moreau ríamos do comportamento dos garotos, esquecendo o orgulho e babando feito cachorros.

_Don't go for second best baby_

_Put your love to the test_

_You know, you know, you've got to_

_Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

Pra fechar o número com chave de ouro, Maria correu até a beirada do palco e chamou o grupo de garotas do sexto ano. E sim, todas elas trataram de subir no palco pra cantar o resto da música, junto com Lily e as outras.

_Express yourself_

_You've got to make him_

_Express himself_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

_Express yourself_

_Express yourself_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express yourself_

_Express yourself_

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how_

_Express yourself!_

E no fim da música eu ri mais ainda, pois os garotos imediatamente ficaram de pé pra aplaudir, gritar e assobiar. Os garotos do sexto ano foram à loucura, e as garotas do palco estavam completamente lisonjeadas de terem sido chamadas para subir no palco. Demorou um bocado de tempo para os garotos sossegarem.

Pois é... É o que o poder de Madonna pode fazer...

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Ainda sou contra Madonna! – Sirius bradou, mais tarde, no dormitório masculino. – Mas não posso negar que aquele número...

- Foi absolutamente... – Franco balbuciou.

- Perfeito – concluí.

- É, uh! – Sirius suspirou, se jogando na cama. – Achei que meus olhos saltariam das órbitas. Viram Sophie?

- Vi – Franco também suspirou, mas se arrependeu quando Sirius o fuzilou com o olhar. – Er... E vi Alice também, Alice! Ela estava... estava...

- Eu sei – Sirius comentou. – O que achou, Pontas?

James deu de ombros.

Sirius se entreolhou comigo e Franco.

- Ô chifrudo, tô falando com você! – ele xingou. – Estou perguntando, o que achou do número?

- Insignificante – ele deu de ombros novamente, olhando para o teto, deitado em sua cama.

- Insignificante? – Sirius pareceu chocado. – Pontas, entenda a situação... Acabamos de presenciar um número onde sete garotas estavam todas gatas e maravilhosas e você achou o número... Insignificante?

- É, não chamou tanto assim minha atenção – Pontas suspirou.

- Então foi isso que perdi? – Rabicho entrou no assunto. – Droga.

- E foi incrível, Rabicho, queria ter gravado – Sirius disse, mas então se voltou para James. – Pontas, por acaso você acabou de sair do armário e não contou pra gente?

- O quê? Não! – James bufou. – Claro que não.

- É a única explicação que você pode me dar ao dizer que aquela cena, AQUELA CENA, foi insignificante. Só pode – Sirius insistiu.

- Eu só sou fiel à minha namorada, por isso não fico cobiçando a garota dos outros – James falou quase irritado.

Sirius ficou calado, parado com a boca aberta. Não conseguiu dizer nada, enquanto eu, Franco e Rabicho olhávamos confusos para James.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Cobiçando? Fiel à namorada? Pontas, você ficou maluco? – Sirius soltou. – Primeiro, você não vai deixar de ser fiel à sua namorada por olhar outra menina. Tenho certeza que se um bando de homens sem camisa aparecesse na frente dela, ela iria gostar bastante!

- Veronica não é assim! – James exclamou indignado.

- Segundo – Sirius continuou, ignorando-o. – O que há de errado com você? Durante a apresentação inteira você nem ligou, ficou calado, mal aplaudiu, não assobiou, nada! Lily estava lá, Pontas! Lily, você era caído por ela, gostava dela de verdade e nossos ouvidos chegavam a doer de tanto que você falava sobre a ruiva! E daí, simplesmente, você a larga pra ficar com aquela loira seca e sem graça? Mas qual é o seu problema? Aquela garota está te transformando num boneco mandado, está te possuindo, te jogando uma Imperius, só pode! Voce não conversa com a gente como antes, por pouco quase saiu do coral, o time de quadribol, QUADRIBOL, quase foi abandonado por você! Cara, o que está acontecendo?

E depois desse depoimento, Sirius soltou o ar, ofegando. Ficou um silêncio total no dormitório, e todos olhamos para Pontas, que tinha franzido a testa completamente.

- Eu... – ele disse, baixo. – Eu não sei. Só... só...

- Pare de gaguejar feito idiota – Sirius disse, nervoso. – Eu cheguei à conclusão que Lily foi a melhor namorada que você teve, melhor do que aquelas que duravam uma semana ou mais. Lily gostava de você e você dela, e já que você se comprometeu a ficar com ela, por que a largou?

- Porque conheci Veronica melhor – James ergueu a cabeça, firme. – Ela é diferente.

- Diferente? – Sirius bufou. – E você gosta mais dela do que da Lily?

James se calou. Foi o momento mais tenso que já tivemos naquele dormitório, e é muito.

- Acho que... – James parou, então, sem dizer mais nada, apenas saiu pelo dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sirius ficou encarando a porta por um instante, até suspirar.

- Ele ficou louco, não?

- Suponho que sim – falei.

- Vamos fingir que não presenciamos esse momento – Franco falou. – Continuamos a falar do número de hoje. Vocês vão fazer algum número?

- Mas é claro que não! – Sirius reclamou. – Assim como vou insistir até o fim a não cantar droga de música de Madonna nenhuma na competição!

- Mas as garotas arrasaram hoje – eu disse, ponderando. – Não devemos fazer o mesmo?

- Nunca – Sirius disse, decidido.

- Qual é, seria legal – Franco apoiou. – Eu estava conversando com John, até ele admitiu que foi legal o número, e não teve nada demais que não podemos fazer.

- Vocês são uns traidores, é isso mesmo? – Sirius perguntou.

- Só estamos evitando mais discussões com as meninas, Sirius – falei pacientemente. – É claro que elas não vão desistir tão fácil, e que com certeza cantaremos Madonna na competição. E se você não quiser, Mister D vai te obrigar, sem dúvidas.

- Pois eu não vou ceder – Sirius falou, se aprontando pra dormir. – Vocês podem até ter passado para o outro lado, mas eu vou continuar com o pensamento que isso será o maior mico da história, por isso prefiro ficar fora dessa competição.

- Não fará isso nem por Sophie? – Franco perguntou.

Sirius suspirou mais uma vez.

- Não posso negar, ela estava incrível hoje, mas não posso simplesmente fazer uma coisa que não quero por causa dela.

- Mas essa coisa é justamente pra mostrar que gosta dela – dei de ombros. – Madonna é tipo uma musa feminina, e elas só querem que a gente as respeite.

- Eu respeito Carol, só não respeito Madonna – Sirius fez uma careta.

- Mas se você entender o que as músicas da Madonna passam, você vai entender que deve respeitá-las, é isso que elas querem – Franco explicou. – Eu, por exemplo, quero me desculpar com Alice o mais rápido possível.

- Bah – Sirius exclamou, virando para o outro lado da cama. – Vocês são muito dependentes de suas namoradas.

- Não, Almofadinhas, não é isso – Franco falou, rindo. – É que nós simplesmente não conseguimos viver sem elas, e fazemos tudo o que é possível pra evitar brigas. Você não?

Sirius resmungou mais alguma coisa inaudível, e foi a última conversa que tivemos naquela noite.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Ah, esqueci de te dizer. Acabei o livro que você me recomendou, e é simplesmente ótimo! – Jessie disse, quando estávamos na biblioteca novamente. – Quem diria que o assassino era, afinal, o namorado dela?

- Pois é. Livros trouxas são ótimos também – pisquei para ele, procurando pela enciclopédia que McGonagall havia recomendado pra mim. Logo Jessie se ergueu e em menos de dois minutos me entregava o livro que eu procurava.

- Você, por acaso, decorou essa seção inteira?

- Quase toda a biblioteca – ele disse, rindo. – Eu sou fascinado por livros, por isso acabo sabendo de tudo por aqui.

- Acho que você deveria ser o próximo bibliotecário – sugeri. – Você é legal, ao contrário de... certas pessoas.

E olhei por sobre o ombro, da onde os olhos de Madame Pince saltavam entre uma estante e outra.

- Quem sabe? – Jessie riu. – Então, como vão as coisas no coral?

- Até ontem, péssimas. Mas de noite foi incrível! – exclamei, contente. – Eu te disse que estamos trabalhando sobre músicas de Madonna, então eu e as garotas arrasamos em um número, com direito à presença de alguns alunos da Treinadora Bronwen.

- Queria ter visto – Jessie sorriu.

- Foi incrível, os garotos quase encharcaram o auditório de baba – falei, então suspirei. – Exceto um.

- Nem precisa dizer quem é – Jessie respondeu. – Acho que esse Potter é meio...

- Idiota? Também acho. E vou concordar com todas as outras ofensas que você tiver em mente – falei. – Foi estranho. Ele não reagia como uma pessoa normal. Ele não reagia como... o James normal, sabe?

- Ele não ficou contente em ver um grupo de garotas cantando Madonna? – Jessie ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Suspeito.

- Suspeito como?

- Eu tenho uma teoria – ele disse. – E se, na verdade, Potter for gay e estar com Veronica apenas pra fingir? Talvez ele contou o segredo pra ela e ela está ajudando ele.

Não respondi; fiz uma careta. Eu namorei um gay?

- Ou então, Gravelle como é meio horripilante, descobriu ele se atracando com algum garoto. Então se virou pra ele e disse "Eu sei que você é gay, e se você não fingir ser meu namorado e detonar a Lily eu conto para o castelo inteiro".

Minha careta aumentou, então balancei a cabeça.

- Isso foi horrível de imaginar, sério – falei, tentando espantar a imagem da cabeça. – É uma teoria interessante, e se encaixa. Mas eu sei que James não é gay.

- Como pode ter certeza? – Jessie voltou a sorrir.

- Você sabe quando uma pessoa é gay, Jessie! – exclamei, rindo. – E além do mais, ele fez a rapa das garotas desse castelo...

- Então ele poderia ter cansado de garotas, e partiu para os garotos...

- Não, para! – falei, dando um tapa em seu braço. – Quando eu estava com ele... Eu sentia. É impossível!

- É, acho que um artilheiro de quadribol não seria – Jessie deu de ombros. – Só pensei nessa teoria pra te fazer rir.

- E conseguiu. É estúpida – falei. – Se bem que eu ficaria mais aliviada. Não ia ter raiva de James ter terminado comigo, porque a culpa não é dele.

- E será que é? – Jessie perguntou. – Talvez ele se apaixonou por Gravelle sem querer...

E Jessie olhou bem fundo nos meu olhos. Pigarrei e corei, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não sei, só sei que ele anda irritante, e ver ele com aquela... aquela... garota chega a me dar ânsia. E eu tenho medo de ele continuar a insistir em ela entrar no coral – falei. – Sabe, eu acho que ela não gostou muito da música que eu cantei, mas se James continuar a insistir...

- Eu posso muito bem entrar no coral e acabar com a alegria dela – Jessie brincou.

- Seria ótimo – o abracei de lado. – Seria ótimo, sabe, te ter por perto por mais tempo. Nosso tempo é pequeno.

- Quem sabe, não é? – ele me olhou nos olhos novamente.

- Quem sabe, não. Você é da Sonserina, infelizmente – suspirei.

- É – ele disse com a voz longe.

Passei mais um tempo com Jessie e depois disso caminhei em direção à sala comunal. Eu não podia passar muito tempo na biblioteca, senão Maria já começava a dizer que eu estava agarrando Jessie atrás das estantes. Céus.

Enfim, meu percurso foi totalmente interrompido num corredor bem próximo da entrada pra Torre da Grifinória. Droga, eu estava quase lá!

Era Gravelle. Topei com ela quando eu estava pensando na morte da bezerra, e foi desagradável, porque eu tive raiva. Ela estava sozinha dessa vez, sem James – o que foi um milagre.

- Olá, Evans – me cumprimentou, sua voz fina e irritante sumindo, e no seu lugar uma voz que chegava a ser grossa. Como era falsa, ela até falsificava a voz! Nojenta!

- Gravelle – cumprimentei, me segurando pra não pegar seu cabelo e puxar até a escadaria, empurrar ela de lá, depois pegar seu corpo e jogar da Torre de Astronomia, e depois pegar seu corpo quebrado e dar para os monstros da Floresta Proibida, pegar seus restos mortais queimar, jogar álcool e depois dar de comida pra Lula Gigante, depois... – Onde está seu namorado?

- Ocupado com o quadribol, sabe como é – ela deu de ombros. – Ele é o capitão.

- Sério? Eu juro que eu não sabia disso... Ah, espera! Eu namorei ele – falei com sarcasmo.

- Eu simplesmente amo seu senso de humor, Evans. Jay me falou sobre ele.

JAY?

JAY?

J-A-Y?

Meu Deus, acho que vou vomitar.

- Gravelle, por acaso você está chantageando James? – perguntei, lembrando daquela teoria louca de Jessie. – Tipo, você sabe alguma coisa sobre ele e prometeu não contar apenas se ele começasse a namorar você? É a única explicação pra ele te aguentar.

Gravelle gargalhou.

- Que estúpido, Evans – ela disse. – Ele não está sendo chantageado por mim, ele está comigo por vontade própria. Eu conheço Jay o bastante pra saber que ele nunca cederia uma chantagem. Apenas daria um soco na cara da pessoa e pronto.

Isso é verdade.

Ela venceu, droga.

- Mas eu acho que você ainda não se conformou, não é? – ela se aproximou, os olhos estreitos. – Não se conformou que eu tirei ele de você, que você o perdeu. O perdeu pra mim.

Credo, ela estava falando que nem uma psicopata maluca.

Mas talvez ela seja isso mesmo.

- James não é um objeto de troca, onde se ganha e se perde. Ele é uma pessoa, sua jumenta imbecil – xinguei. Ó, acho que extrapolei.

Gravelle sorriu.

- Eu sinto sua raiva. Eu sinto que você ainda gosta dele. Mas eu sou melhor que você, e por isso ele escolheu a mim – ela foi despejando as palavras. – E você, Evans, é apenas um resto podre que não vai ser usado pra mais nada.

- Gravelle, não me force a meter a mão nessa sua cara cheia de blush... – falei com raiva, e ela riu.

- A raiva deixa claro que eu tenho razão – falou em júbilo. – Jay está feliz comigo, isso deveria te deixar feliz também.

Não respondi. Minha mão estava ardendo. Queria bater naquela cara de pau, mas meu cérebro dizia que é melhor não...

- E o coral, hein? – ela perguntou, jogando o cabelo loiro de lado. – Como está? Ainda não excluí a possibilidade de entrar.

- Escuta aqui, sua desgraçada – ergui o dedo, ameaçadora. – Você pode estar namorando ele, casar com ele, ter filhos e o escambau, mas fique longe do coral e dos meus amigos! Pode ter certeza que eu vou arrancar fio por fio desse cabelo oxigenado seu, ouviu?

- Pra que toda essa violência, Evans. Acho que está muito estressada, e precisa de um homem pra satisfazer suas necessidades – ela sorriu maldosamente. – O coral é aberto pra quem talento, o Moreau disse. Então eu posso muito bem entrar.

- Você não sabe cantar.

- Como pode ter certeza disso?

- Porque você nasceu apenas com um talento: me infernizar. Mais nada – retruquei.

- Nunca se sabe, querida Evans – ela riu. – Mas ainda me pergunto... Se o coral é pra quem tem talento, o que você está fazendo lá?

- Planejando um modo de arrancar sua cabeça fora, quem sabe – falei. Hoje eu não tô podendo. Acho que é a primeira vez que eu vejo Gravelle sem James por perto há séculos, é minha oportunidade de assassiná-la.

Gravelle não parava de sorrir, e isso estava me irritando profundamente.

- Você se acha talentosa, não é Evans? – ela passou sussurrar. – Pois fique sabendo... Você é apenas uma sangue-ruim ordinária que poluiu os terrenos desse castelo, é isso que você é!

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é a sangue-ruim, sua vadia! – ergui minha mão no ar, e estava quase estapeando a garota, quando James apareceu. ISSO É HORA DO GAROTO APARECER? JUSTO QUANDO EU ESTAVA QUASE COMPLETANDO A FELICIDADE DE BATER EM GRAVELLE?

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – James perguntou alarmado, olhando de mim para Gravelle, que fazia uma cara de choro – apesar de não sair lágrima alguma (há dons que só eu consigo ter nesse castelo). James ainda trajava suas vestes de quadribol, e ainda estava com sua vassoura.

- Eu ia meter um tapa na cara da sua namorada – fui sincera. Minha mão estava no ar bem pertinho da cara de Gravelle, por que eu deveria mentir?

- James, ela é louca! – Gravelle exclamou, voltando pra sua voz aguda e falsa. – Eu estava conversando normalmente com ela, perguntando se o coral é legal para eu poder entrar, e ela... ela simplesmente veio me atacando!

- O quê? Ah, claro, você pulou a parte que me chamou de sangue-ruim.

- Eu nunca disse isso! – ela gritou, encenando um choro e escondendo o rosto no peito de James, que, por sua vez, me olhava com uma expressão de nojo. Isso doeu.

- Lily, você enlouqueceu? – James fez um gesto nervoso, me olhando ainda incrédulo.

Acontece que eu poderia até chorar, poderia até fazer drama ou apenas pedir desculpa e ir embora. Mas acontece que eu já superei essa fase, e a Lily venenosa-maldosa-fala-tudo-que-está-entalado-na-garganta tomou o lugar daquela Lily chorona. E agora tudo mudou.

- Talvez eu tenha enlouquecido, mas se eu fosse você marcava uma psicóloga pra sua namorada, sinceramente – falei, até calma. – Distúrbio de dupla personalidade é algo sério, eu aconselho.

- Vê, o que foi? – James olhou para a garota, preocupado. – Você marcou de encontrarmos aqui, mas por que Lily...

Ela é uma vaca. Só isso tenho a dizer. Agora eu entendi tudo! Ela planejou para que eu perdesse o controle a tempo de James presenciar minha quase-felicidade de estapear ela! Safada!

- Ela apareceu aqui do nada, essa louca! – Gravelle gritou.

- Com orgulho, querida. Antes louca do que falsa e oxigenada. E sabe por quê? – cheguei mais perto dela, mesmo que ela tenha se agarrado mais a James, e sussurrei. – Porque eu ainda tenho uma coisa que você não tem, e nunca vai tirar de mim. E você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Me afastei dela, que tinha um certo ódio nos olhos, e James que agora me olhava confuso.

- Lily... – começou, mas eu ergui as mãos.

- Não, tudo bem, tudo bem. Vá em frente e fique se perguntando se eu fiquei louca, o que eu tenho na cabeça e por que quase bati na sua namorada. Não há resposta pra isso, são coisas da natureza – dei de ombros. – Nada que eu disser vai adiantar, não é mesmo... Jay?

Ele continuou a me fitar.

- Bom, estou indo, porque como eu já percebi, vocês gostam de aparecer se agarrando de três em três minutos, então a sangue-ruim aqui tem que ir embora – falei, passando pelos dois. Mas no fim me virei. – Ah, e mais uma coisa.

Os dois me encararam.

- Do fundo do meu coração – falei, estressada. – Vocês dois. Vão se ferrar.

Pois é, Gravelle não sabia, mas fazendo isso ela tirou o maior peso que eu carregava, e eu podia flutuar por aí, porque falei tudo o que tinha pra falar, e valeu a pena cada letra.

Eu me sentia tão leve. Acho que vou atacar a cozinha de felicidade...

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Estávamos na sala do coral, ensaiando para a próxima competição. Como já sabíamos os passos de cor – de ensaiar nos dias anteriores, mesmo não sabendo da música – apenas treinávamos o vocal. Tínhamos um número já decidido, faltava só o dueto, que Moreau ainda não tinha decidido.

- Por que estou com a impressão que vamos nos dar bem nessa competição? – Alice falou alegremente, abraçada em Franco. Os dois se reconciliaram ontem, e agora virou esse grude de novo. Queria tanto que fosse assim com Benn...

- É, também estou com essa impressão – Maria concordou, e depois voltou a treinar suas notas relativamente altas com Lily. – Ainda mais que eu tive uma ideia pra complementar nosso número.

- Que ideia? – umas dez pessoas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai gente, é segredo! – Maria riu, correndo pra perto de Remo. Centenas de xingamentos depois, ela continuou a manter o segredo.

- Relaxa, pra mim, uma hora, ela vai contar – Alice disse.

- Estou curiosa para o número sábado – falei contente. – Nós Griffies vamos arrasar também!

- Sem dúvidas – Dorcas entrou na conversa, caindo de paraquedas. – Será a melhor equipe de torcida que Hogwarts já teve!

- Mesmo que Hogwarts não teve muitas, não é mesmo? – Franco riu.

- Pessoal – Moreau entrou na sala novamente. Dissera que ia arrumar algumas coisas e só meia hora depois voltou. Ele estava com um sorriso tão grande que refletia a sala inteira. – Tenho duas coisas boas pra anunciar.

- Estamos ouvindo! – John falou alegre.

- A primeira, decidi o dueto que vai cantar nessa competição – ele disse.

Dorcas ergueu a cabeça.

- Lily e James.

- MAS EU SABIA, EU SABIA! NUNCA SOU EU, NUNCA É NINGUÉM! É SÓ LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY, SEMPRE ESQUECEM DE MIM NÃO É? SÓ ELA SABE CANTAR NESSA SALA, NÃO É? – Dorcas saiu xingando.

- Dorcas, eu dou esse dueto pra você com todo prazer - Lily falou com desagrado.

- Sério? – Dorcas parou repentinamente de gritar, então sorriu.

- Eu troco com a maior boa vontade – ela sorriu falsamente para James, que suspirou.

- Nada de trocas, Lily. Já está decidido – Moreau ralhou. – E Dorcas, por favor, peço mais uma vez que aceite as decisões que tomo.

Dorcas fez uma cara meio assassina, mas se sentou, cruzando os braços indignada.

- Lily, James, desde sempre gostei da combinação de vozes de vocês, portanto vou apostar em vocês para ganhar, então, por favor, esqueçam as desavenças e deem o melhor de si – Moreau falou, sério.

Lily suspirou, mas então assenti.

- Já tenho tudo preparado. Estamos prontos para a competição!

- Espera, Mister D – Beth se adiantou. – E a outra coisa boa pra anunciar?

Moreau voltou com seu sorriso iluminado.

- Acho que essa vai ser uma das melhores coisas que vai acontecer no nosso coral – Moreau quase cantarolou. – Temos um novo membro.

- Sério? Quem? – James pulou da cadeira da onde estava sentado, os olhos esbugalhados.

- Ah, não – Lily enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Se acalma, James. Não é Gravelle – Moreau disse, então James voltou a se sentar, decepcionado, enquanto Lily sorria de alívio. – A voz dele é incrível, e eu até pensei em colocar ele no dueto, mas acho que ainda não é acostumado com isso. Mas, pra não perder sua voz, fiz questão de dar um verso pra ele na outra música.

- Mas quem é ele? – perguntamos, desesperados e confusos.

Moreau foi até a porta da sala e fez um gesto, chamando a pessoa.

E quem entrou pela porta?

JESSIE ST. JAMES.

Sim, o sonserino gato que é amigo da Lily. Ele mesmo. E sorria sem parar também, principalmente pra Lily, que tinha uma expressão boquiaberta.

- Deem boas vindas para nosso novo membro do coral, Jessie St. James!

- COMO É QUE É? – Sirius caiu pra trás. Lily vibrava, batendo palmas.

- BABADO! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Er... Mister D? – Alice sorriu amarelo. – Não ocorreu um erro não? Ele é da Sonserina.

- O que, no coral, não tem importância nenhuma – Jessie, que até então eu não havia percebido, abriu o livro que estava em suas mãos. – Passo muito tempo na biblioteca, tempo suficiente pra achar esse livro: _Regras de uma competição de coral._

Silêncio e choque total, quando Jessie começou a ler:

- "Regra nº17: No caso de um colégio dividido em casas deve ter apenas um coral por casa, sendo que membros de casas diferenciadas podem mudar de coral – ou seja, de casa – livremente. Não é obrigatório que os membros do coral de uma casa pertençam a essa casa". Ou seja, estou dentro.

- AH! – Lily exclamou, então correu para abraçar seu amigo, enquanto todos, tirando Sirius e James, aplaudiam o novo membro.

- Isso é loucura! – Sirius reclamou. – Esse coral está louco. Como podem aceitar alguém da Sonserina?

- Está nas regras – Lily cantarolou.

- Seja bem-vindo, Jessie! – John foi amigável.

- Gente, parem! – Sirius se pôs de pé. – Ele é da Sonserina! Não é confiável!

- Sirius Black, que preconceito é esse? – Sophie deu um tapa em sua cabeça. – Conheço Jessie e ele é muito legal, e não é porque ele é da Sonserina que isso vai interferir! E seja bem-vindo, Jessie.

- Muito obrigado – ele ainda sorria.

- Mas e aí, guri loiro, por acaso você canta bem? – Beth perguntou.

Jessie e Lily se entreolharam, significativos.

- Ouvi dizer que estão fazendo Madonna, hã? – Jessie colocou o livro em cima do piano. – Ei, músicos!

Jessie falou não sei o que com os músicos, enquanto ainda estávamos surpresos com sua chegada. Isso ia dar o que falar no castelo!

Mas eu espero sinceramente que ele cante bem.

A música começou agitada, e eu a conhecia, é claro. Jessie nem hesitou ao começar a cantar, nenhum pouco tímido ou desconfortável **(N/A: a música a seguir, pelo que dá pra eu ouvir, parece ser o Vocal Adrenaline cantando, mas vamos fingir que são as vozes do New Directions, tá?)**.

_Don't put me off, 'cause I'm on fire_

_And I can't quench my desire_

_Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love_

_You're not convinced that that's enough_

Quando o garoto abriu a boca pra cantar, eu abri a boca de incredulidade. Merlim, que voz era aquela? Que voz de anjo, afinada e maravilhosa era aquela?

A reação dos outros foi a mesma, e até Sirius parecia chocado.

_I put myself in this position_

_And I deserve the imposition_

_But you don't even know that I'm alive_

_And this pounding in my heart just won't die_

_I'm burning up_

_Oh!_

No refrão, é claro, todo mundo já cantava. Todo mundo já conhecia essa música, e todo mundo queria cantar com Jessie. Porque a voz dele chegava a ser mágica, você ouvia e dava vontade de cantar. Dá pra entender?

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_For your love_

Sirius e James eram os únicos que se recusaram a se levantar, porque o resto já dançava no centro da sala. Jessie rodopiava Lily, enquanto mais gente dançava e cantava. Que voz incrível, céus! Ainda estou pasma! De longe, Moreau tinha os olhos brilhantes.

Oh, do you wanna see me down on my knees

_Or bending over backwards now, would you be pleased_

_Unlike the others, I'd do anything_

_I'm not the same, I have no shame_

_I'M ON FIRE!_

Logo Jessie foi se enturmando na dança, e virou aquela bagunça de gente dançando, rindo e cantando. Sophie tentou puxar Sirius, mas ele insistiu em ficar sentado.

_OH!_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_For your love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love_

_I'm burning up... Oh!_

_I'm burning up!_

Agora era certeza: ganharíamos essa competição. Com a voz de Jessie, Maria e Lily? Quem não ganharia?

Agora entendi o porque de todo aquele sorriso orgulhoso de Moreau. Jessie conseguiu nos animar com apenas uma música, imagina para uma plateia inteira?

_You know you got me burning up, baby_

_You know you got me burning up, baby_

_Burning up for your love_

_Burning up for your love!_

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Sala comunal. Oito horas da noite. Do nosso coral, os únicos ausentes eram Lily e James. E Jessie, é claro. Provavelmente Lily e Jessie devem estar por aí comemorando a entrada dele no coral, nunca se sabe.

- Primeiro, vamos cantar Madonna na competição – Sirius reclamava. – E agora, St. James entrou no coral? Como é, estão forçando para que eu saia?

- Você não pode sair queridinho – falei pra ele. – Uma vez dentro do coral, nunca mais sai.

- Pelo visto vou ter que sair, sim – Sirius respondeu, irritado.

- Eu já aceitei todos os dois fatos – Remo deu de ombros, com Maria no colo. – St. James é uma pessoa animada, e não tem nada a ver com a fama de sonserino que você tanto diz.

- Será que a notícia correu? – Emelina perguntou.

- Que pergunta besta, claro que correu! – Dorcas exclamou em seu ouvido. – E fui eu que fiz questão de espalhar pra todo mundo. Pesquisei a respeito da reação das pessoas da Sonserina, e adivinhem?

- Eles ficaram irritados e deram uma surra em St. James? – Sirius perguntou esperançoso. Dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Pra que toda essa raiva? – perguntei. – Só por que fui ao baile com ele?

- E porque ele é um sonserino! – Sirius falou.

- Isso não muda nada – Alice respondeu.

- E por que será que James também não gostou da entrada de Jessie no coral? Será que ficou com ciúmes da Lily? – Maria perguntou, interessada.

- Não. Eu também achei que fosse isso – Remo suspirou. – Perguntei pra ele, e ele disse que ele não gosta de St. James porque a "Vê" não vai com a cara dele.

- Francamente! – Beth exclamou.

- Acho que ela não gosta dele porque boatos dizem que ele deu um fora nela algum tempo atrás – Emelina disse.

- Pois ela se ferrou! – Maria exclamou. – Lily me contou que viu Jessie pedir ela pra dançar na festa dos marotos, bêbado, mas ela não aceitou. Podia ter pegado ele de jeito... E talvez não estaria com James hoje.

- Pois é... – comentei.

- Galera, obrigada pelas ótimas fofocas, mas... – Dorcas disse, colocando a prancheta de lado. Como ela consegue essa maldita prancheta tão rápido? – Vocês fugiram da pergunta principal! Sabe qual foi a reação dos sonserinos?

Todos balançaram a cabeça.

- Eles nem ligaram. O mínimo que eles podiam fazer é chama-lo de traidor, não é?

- Ou dar uma surra nele – Sirius falou.

- Não reclamaram, nem nada? – Jason perguntou. – Estranho, já que Grifinória e Sonserina são meio rivais.

- Provavelmente a vergonha é tanta que eles fingiram que nem ficaram sabendo – Maria disse.

- Verdade, Maria – Jason apoiou, fazendo com que ela franzisse a testa para ele.

- Mas então, vamos ao motivo da nossa reunião? – falei, impaciente. – É o seguinte, não quero saber de quem gostou ou não da entrada de Jessie no coral. Não importa se ele é da Sonserina ou de qualquer outra casa! É como ele disse pra gente depois, a casa dele não tem coral algum, então nada mais justo que ele ir pra outra casa pra poder cantar.

- Justo a nossa? – Sirius bufou.

- Não importa se alguém não vai com a cara dele, mas importa o que de bom ele vai trazer pro coral. E, dependendo da voz dele, muita coisa!

Concordaram, murmurando.

- Enfim, eu juntei vocês aqui pra mostrar uma coisa que eu treinei, e convenci meu namorado querido que ama Madonna a tocar pra mim! – falei irônica, puxando um pouco a orelha de Sirius. Sem saída, ele pegou seu violão.

Todos ficaram quietos, sorrindo, enquanto Sirius ajeitava as cordas do violão. Eu pigarrei pra cantar, e o som do violão chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas perto de nós.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_

_'Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_

_I need your help, daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart_

_But I know what I'm saying_

De acordo como ensaiei, eu dançava ao redor de Sirius, enquanto ele continuava com seus acordes no violão. Quase a sala inteira se silenciou, enquanto nosso grupo sorria, aprovando.

_The one you warned me all about_

_The one you said I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe – please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_

_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

No fim da música os que ouviram aplaudiram, e eu fiz uma reverência.

- Gostaram? – falei para o pessoal. – Super Madonna.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa, mas eu ignorei.

- Ficou ótimo – Sean sorriu. – Poderia cantar pra Moreau. Ele gostaria.

E foi esse o fim da nossa quarta-feira tão movimentada. O melhor pra se fazer agora era cair na cama e pensar que até domingo – o dia da competição – tínhamos muita coisa pela frente ainda.

Que Merlim me dê paciência. Principalmente com meu namorado, pois é.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Meu dia não começou bem. Acordei com a cabeça a ponto de explodir e destruir todo o castelo, e eu achava que nem da cama eu conseguiria levantar. Mas consegui, porque, afinal, nesses tempos os professores não estavam dando nenhum pingo de trégua. Acabei na ala hospitalar, implorando pra Madame Pomfrey me dar alguma medicação que resolvesse, mas ela queria me colocar em observação. Em observação! Acho que ela estava sendo cuidadosa demais... Enfim, eu insisti que queria só um remédio, mesmo que ela continuasse a dizer que quando a dor de cabeça é forte demais nós deveríamos suspeitar. Suspeitar de quê? Dores de cabeça fortes é a coisa mais normal do mundo!

Mas como eu estava desesperada pra uma cura, e não estava com um pingo de vontade de fazer uma poção agora, surrupiei uma poção qualquer de Madame Pomfrey quando fingi que desisti e ia ficar em observação. Eu tinha certeza que a poção que eu peguei era a certa, pois era sempre a que a enfermeira pegava quando eu reclamava de dores de cabeça. Mas no coral, mais tarde, descobri que eu havia errado. E que, provavelmente, Pomfrey havia mudado as poções de lugar.

- Muito bem, pessoal – Moreau entrou na sala, enquanto terminávamos de conversar com Bronwen, que estava presente novamente. – Faltam apenas dois dias para a competição, e nossa tarefa de Madonna ainda não terminou.

- Infelizmente – Sirius disse.

- Por isso precisamos treinar mais um pouco – ele disse. – Vou chamar alguns nomes pra cantar uma das canções mais famosas de Madonna.

- Querem apostar quanto que eu não vou ser chamada? – Dorcas disse.

- Se enganou Dorcas, você vai ser chamada – Moreau sorriu pra ela, e seu rosto se iluminou. – Quero que cante aqui, Dorcas, Lily e James, por serem o dueto para a competição, Jessie, por ser novato e nossa queridíssima convidada Suzz.

- A treinadora sabe cantar? – Emelina perguntou, surpresa, enquanto eu me levantava de má vontade.

- Um pouco – Bronwen sorriu. – Mas acho que não tão bem quanto o Mister D aqui.

- Cantávamos juntos em Beauxbatons – Moreau falou com afeto. – E, é por isso que eu vou cantar junto com vocês.

Aí aconteceu a coisa mais louca da minha vida. A sala de música havia sumido, e eu estava em um lugar vermelho, muito vermelho. Era uma espécie de... Quarto meio... Romântico?

Velas vermelhas estavam ao redor de uma cama redonda, cortinas vermelhas pendiam pelas paredes, lençóis vermelhos, com pétalas de rosas... vermelhas! E Jessie, vestido de vermelho, estava deitado na cama, sorrindo para mim.

Jessie!

E, de repente, uma música começou a tocar, e, mesmo que eu não quisesse, eu comecei a cantar!

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

E eu simplesmente pulei em cima de Jessie, percebendo, ali, que eu estava com uma lingerie vermelha cheia de babados. Como eu estava sendo tão safada? O que estava acontecendo? E por que Jessie estava cantando junto comigo, e... Passando as mãos em mim?

Então houve um clarão, e Jessie sumiu. No lugar dele estava Moreau! Tentei me afastar dele, mas ele havia segurado minhas pernas contra seu corpo, fazendo com que eu me deitasse sobre ele e o cobrisse com meus cabelos verdes. Cabelos verdes?

Agora eu era a treinadora Bronwen!

_I was beat incomplete_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

Outro clarão, e Jessie estava lá de novo. E meus cabelos verdes ficaram ruivos.

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new!_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats _

_Next to mine_

Eu deveria estar corando por estar me agarrando daquele jeito com Jessie na cama – eu juro que eu nunca tive esses pensamentos pervertidos! Mas então eu fechei os olhos com força, e Jessie agora era James. Meu coração pulsou numa felicidade súbita, e agora eu tive vergonha nenhuma em cantar ou me agarrar mais ainda em James.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

Outro clarão; Jessie voltara.

_Been saving it all for you_

_'Cause only love can last_

Eu, Bronwen, voltei a me agarrar com Moreau. Céus, que trauma.

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

Veio o refrão novamente, e parecia uma explosão de fogos de artifício quando os clarões vieram seguidos. Moreau – eu – Jessie – Dorcas – Bronwen – eu – Jessie – Dorcas – James – Bronwen – Moreau – eu – Jessie – Bronwen – James – Dorcas...

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats _

_Next to mine_

Moreau – Bronwen – Jessie – eu – James – Dorcas – Moreau – eu – Bronwen – Dorcas – eu – James – Bronwen – Moreau...

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Like a virgin!_

- LILY! LILY, LILY! – alguém me sacudia.

- Hã? – abri os olhos aos poucos, e minha vista girava. – O quê...

- Lily, você está bem? – a voz alarmada de Jessie chegava em meus ouvidos. Corei. Será que eu ainda estava naquela sala vermelha?

Mas não. Aos poucos a sala de música foi entrando em foco, e eu percebi que haviam me deitado no chão. Como é que é?

- Lily? – outras vozes me chamavam.

- O que... – falei, me sentando. Minha cabeça doeu. – O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou, Lily – Sophie falou, preocupada. – E começou a se mover, parece que estava...

Meu Merlim.

- Tendo um choque – Sophie concluiu. Bom, pelo menos eu não estava, bem... Passando o que estava na minha cabeça.

- Você estava prestes a cantar quando tombou, Lily. Você está bem? – Maria perguntou, alarmada.

- Ela está pálida – Franco disse.

- Estou bem – falei, e Jessie e Remo me ajudaram a ficar de pé.

- Lily, andou se alimentando direito? – Alice já começou a ralhar.

- Claro que sim, você sabe que sim – respondi rapidamente. – Eu só estava com dor de cabeça e...

Droga, aquele maldito remédio.

- Acho que eu preciso ir pra enfermaria – falei. – Acho que eu tomei uma poção errada.

- Deveras – Sirius disse.

- E pelo visto essa poção estava te causando alucinações – John falou.

Engoli em seco, e corei mais um pouco.

- A-Alucinações? – gaguejei.

- É – Alice voltou a falar. – Você ficou falando algumas coisas sem sentindo enquanto se remexia. Algo sobre "sala vermelha".

Franzi a testa, fingindo que estava confusa.

- Vamos, Lily – Bronwen chamou. – Vamos te levar à ala hospitalar.

Como eu disse, foi a coisa mais estranha que já me aconteceu. Acabei na ala hospitalar e levei uma bronca de uns quinze minutos de Madame Pomfrey quando eu contei que peguei uma poção dela escondida, que, descobri depois, era poção anti-alucinógena, e, por eu estar em estado normal, fez o efeito contrário em mim.

Fiquei na ala hospitalar até de noite, e consegui convencer Madame Pomfrey a me liberar mais cedo, já que minha dor de cabeça passou completamente.

Quando saí, Jessie me esperava na porta, totalmente preocupado. Não é um fofo?

Mas uma coisa eu não posso negar: durante aquelas alucinações, eu senti, de verdade, no meu peito, uma pulsação estranha enquanto o clarão não havia chegado ainda, e eu deitava sobre James pela última vez.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Novidade do castelo que Dorcas fez questão de espalhar: St. Evans.

Bom, eles estão realmente amigos, deu pra perceber. As vezes Lily trazia Jessie pra mesa da Grifinória em alguma refeição, o que desencadeava uma conversa alegre e animada. Sirius, é claro, sempre se retirava da mesa quando ele chegava. E as vezes Lily ia para a mesa da Sonserina, onde ela já havia se enturmado com os amigos de Jessie. Jessie e Lily estavam bem grudados, mais ainda do que Sean e Lily. Mas Sean nem estava arranjando tempo; fora o tempo que ele estudava pra seus NOM's ele passava comigo, as Griffies e Bronwen planejando o número para o grande jogo de sábado.

O castelo estava fervendo de fofocas, e já começaram a espalhar que Lily e Jessie já estavam namorando. Eu não acho que isso seria mentira por muito tempo; anteriormente eu achava que os dois ficavam ótimos juntos, e essa minha opinião voltou. Lily bem que poderia ficar com Jessie, e esfregar bem esfregado na cara do James.

Enfim, fora isso não tinha nada de novo. Eu e Remo estávamos ótimos, como sempre, e nosso relacionamento era um namoro normal e qualquer. Estava perfeito. Mas apenas uma coisa estava me deixando confusa: Jason.

Ele sempre vinha conversar comigo, e sempre insistia em querer concordar com tudo o que digo. Quando olho pra ele eu vejo que ele me encara, e por isso viro o rosto depressa, confusa.

Achei que já estava na hora de tirar algumas satisfações. O segui até a biblioteca e esperei quando ele estivesse numa estante afastada.

- Ei, Jason – chamei, e ele se virou rapidamente ao ouvir minha voz. Sorriu. – Podemos conversar?

- Claro – ele se aproximou. – Aqui?

- Pode ser – suspirei. – Eu só queria saber de uma coisa.

Jason esperou.

- Por que toda essa aproximação comigo? – questionei. – Até onde eu saiba, você queria distância de mim. Sabe, por causa das brigas que eu tinha com Dorcas. E agora você me trata como um amigo de longa data... Por que isso?

Jason sorriu, e falou em tom óbvio.

- Porque você amadureceu, Maria, a ponto até de conseguir um namorado!

- Eu fiquei sabendo, Jason – falei, irritada. – Que você disse a Remo que pensava que ele queria se livrar de mim. Na verdade, ele só não queria que eu ficasse sozinha, pois ele estava se sentindo culpado.

- Ah, sim – Jason franziu a testa. – Ele me disse algo sobre isso. Enfim, me desculpe, Maria. Agora eu sei que você é uma garota especial.

Estranhei aquela frase, mas decidi ignorar.

- Então toda essa aproximação é porque eu amadureci, e porque agora estou namorando? É isso? – perguntei ainda confusa.

Jason me olhou por muitos segundos, bem profundamente, e eu continuei a encará-lo. Por fim ele suspirou.

- Vou ser sincero com você, Maria – ele disse, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Você... Passou a chamar minha atenção. Muito mais do que eu queria. Quando você começou a namorar Remo, percebi que... Percebi que... Eu queria estar no lugar dele.

Não encontrei palavras pra responder, apenas ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sei, eu também não entendo – ele levou as mãos ao ar. – Eu gostava de Geovana, e, do nada, passei a me interessar em você.

Fiquei balbuciando por séculos até conseguir achar uma resposta exata.

- Como é que é? – falei, incrédula. – Jason, eu fiquei correndo atrás de você tempo suficiente pra perceber se gostava de mim ou não!

- Mas eu gosto da Maria de agora, e não daquela Maria louca que brigava com Dorcas todo dia – ele disse calmamente. – Você mudou.

- E eu tenho um namorado – cortei. – E pode ir tirando essa ideia estúpida da sua cabeça, tá? Você teve tempo suficiente pra querer ficar comigo, mas agora é tarde demais. E pode sossegar, porque Dorcas nunca vai te dar paz, ou seja, pode ir parando de tentar ser legal comigo porque isso não vai fazer a gente ficar juntos.

- Mas...

- Estou com Remo. E ele me faz feliz – interrompi. – Então repito: tira essa ideia estúpida da sua cabeça. É minha última palavra.

E dei as costas, me segurando pra não correr. Quando saí da biblioteca, corri. Precisava pensar, raciocinar... MERLIM, O QUE FOI QUE ACABEI DE OUVIR!

As garotas vão surtar, mais do que eu já estou surtada.

E preciso falar com Remo também.

Meu Merlim. Vou enlouquecer.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

- Ei, senhor sumido! – ouvi a voz de Benn se aproximar enquanto eu me concentrava em estudar para os NOM's. – Caramba, Sean, quanto tempo!

- Eu passo por você quase todo dia no Salão Principal, Benn, e você nem percebe – falei, ofendido.

- Ah, desculpa – ele mordeu o lábio. – É que... Bem, ando ocupado com meus amigos. Coisas do coral, sabe.

- E ocupado com sua namorada, suponho?

Benn parecia incomodado a tocar no assunto, mas continuei a encará-lo, esperando resposta.

- É – ele disse, hesitante.

- Benn, não sei se você sabe, mas Emelina é minha amiga – falei. – Uma ótima amiga, aliás. E eu sei tudo o que passa entre vocês dois, coisa que você não trata de informar.

- Como assim, o que passa entre nós? – Benn perguntou.

- Suas brigas. Brigas constantes que o castelo inteiro já ficou sabendo – falei, folheando meu livro em busca de algum tópico que eu não havia estudado. – E, sabe, não é nada legal da sua parte ficar maltratando Lina desse jeito.

- Maltratando? – Benn disse irritado. – Quem disse que estou maltratando ela?

- Psiu! Calem a boca ou vão direto pra fora daqui! – a olhuda da Madame Pince apareceu com a cabeça em uma das estantes. Benn suspirou.

- As pessoas desse castelo insistem em cuidar da vida dos outros – Sean falou mais baixo. – E isso me irrita.

- Primeiro, o que as pessoas desse castelo fazem ou deixam de fazer não influencia em nada na relação de você e Lina – falei com naturalidade. – E o caso é que eu fiquei sabendo de todas as brigas de vocês dois, e acho isso injusto.

Benn suspirou novamente.

- Acontece que ela me irrita as vezes! – Benn finalmente respondeu. – Sabe, as vezes a gente não... Se combina.

Hesitei ao dizer.

- Então por que não terminam? É a melhor saída pra um casal quando brigam muito, se bem... – ponderei. – Que nem consigo imaginar como Lina ficaria se vocês rompessem.

- Eu não quero romper com ela – Benn disse. – Eu só quero... Meu espaço.

- Espaço? – perguntei, sem entender.

- É. Às vezes Emelina me sufoca... Pegajosa demais.

- Se acha disso dela...

- Por que ainda estou com ela? – Benn falou no meu lugar. – Porque eu gosto dela apesar de tudo isso. Ainda tenho que me acostumar com os defeitos que ela tem. E ela com os meus.

Olhei profundamente para Benn.

- Por acaso você está gostando de outra pessoa?

Benn parou por um instante, depois bufou.

- Claro que não.

- Está se interessando em outra pessoa, ou... Ficando com outra pessoa?

Benn arregalou os olhos.

- Não estou traindo Emma! – exclamou, indignado. Olhou cauteloso para os lados vendo se tinha algum sinal da bibliotecária, mas enfim respondeu: - Que maluquice é essa?

- Só parece – dei de ombros. – Essa falta de interesse só pode ser isso.

- Eu sou justo, e nunca trairia ninguém – Benn falou, sério.

- Então passe a respeitar sua garota, Benn – aconselhei, começando a recolher as coisas da mesa e me levantando. – Se não quiser perde-la, valorize-a. Depois será tarde demais pra chorar pela poção derramada.

Benn franziu a testa, e eu simplesmente dei-lhe as costas. Benn puxou outro assunto antes de eu me afastar.

- Tem falado com Jenny?

Me virei lentamente.

- Não – respirei fundo. – E nem tentei. Desde a última competição ela não fala comigo. Nem no Natal ela apareceu, nem pra agradecer ao perfume que ela queria que dei a ela de presente.

Benn fez uma cara de pena.

- Logo ela vence o orgulho e volta a falar com você.

Dei de ombros.

- Pra mim tanto faz. Achei amigas melhores que ela.

E saí da biblioteca. Aliás, eu tinha coisas melhores pra fazer.

O treino para o jogo estava a mil, e as garotas já deviam estar esperando por mim no campo. Eu estava animado, mas o que eu mais queria ver era a expressão de Jenny.

Ouvi dizer que ela entrou para o time das líderes de torcida da Corvinal.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Já era sexta-feira, e depois de nosso último treino antes do jogo, partimos para a sala de música. Eu estava mais controlado, mesmo que James esteja um idiota.

E, além do mais, eu e os garotos havíamos ensaiado para um número hoje.

- Bem, garotos – Moreau disse, quase no fim da aula, onde ensaiamos novamente para a competição de domingo. – Disseram que tem algo para mostrar.

Eu, Jason, Sean, James, Remo, John e Franco nos colocamos de pé (fiz questão de excluir St. James disso), enquanto Moreau sentava perto do piano. As garotas – ainda mais Carol – olharam confusas para nós.

Nos postamos bem no centro da sala, olhando no rosto indagador de cada uma das meninas.

- Bom, garotas – Jason começou, sorrindo amarelo. – Percebemos que fomos meio... idiotas ignorando vocês, ou seja, ignorando o número que vocês tanto queriam sobre a Madonna.

- É, nós nos reunimos no escurinho pra debater sobre isso – John falou com tal naturalidade que todos riram.

- Mentira – cortei rapidamente, rindo. – O escurinho, quero dizer. Mas é que... chegamos a conclusão que cada uma de vocês é especial para nós. Sem exceções.

- Vocês são maravilhosas – James falou com um sorriso bobo, e provavelmente a garota em que ele estava pensando não estava presente nessa sala.

- E nós simplesmente não conseguimos viver sem vocês – Franco disse olhando diretamente pra Alice, que sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Então, desculpem-nos por tudo – Remo também falou. – Mesmo que eu não me lembre de ter feito nada de errado...

- É claro que não fez – Maria riu.

- Pedimos desculpas novamente – Jason falou, olhando diretamente para o ponto entre Maria e Beth. – De verdade.

- E, com meu apoio, temos uma música pra vocês – Sean sorriu. – Afinal, vocês merecem.

Sean fez um simples gesto para os músicos, e a música que combinamos começou a tocar. James cantou.

_Girls can wear jeans_

_And cut their hair short_

_Wear shirts and boots_

_'Cause it's OK to be a boy_

E depois Remo:

_But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading_

_'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading_

Os olhos de Maria brilharam depois disso. Sean sorriu para cantar sua parte:

_But secretly you'd love to know what it's like_

_Wouldn't you_

_What it feels like for a girl_

James voltou a cantar, mas nunca olhando para Lily. Ela, por sua vez, sorria até para John, mas nunca para o veado. E com razão.

_Silky smooth_

_Lips as sweet as candy, baby_

_Tight blue jeans_

_Skin that shows in patches_

Foi minha vez de cantar em seguida, junto com James. Olhei diretamente para Carol, e ela me olhava com profundo agrado.

_Strong inside but you don't know it_

_Good little girls they never show it_

Remo novamente cantou:

_When you open up your mouth to speak_

_Could you be a little weak_

No refrão, até nós garotos nos surpreendemos quando Moreau se juntou a nós para cantar. A essas alturas, todas as garotas sorriam, e St. James mostrava uma cara nada agradável pra mim. Com certeza me fuzilando com o olhar para eu não ter o chamado para o número, mas essa era a intenção. Eu até queria que ele avançasse; eu não perderia a oportunidade de socar ele até onde eu puder.

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl_

_Do you know what it feels like in this world_

_For a girl_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl_

_Do you know what it feels like in this world_

_For a girl_

_In this world_

_Do you know_

_Do you know_

_Do you know what it feels like for a girl_

_What it feels like in this world_

A música finalizou, e as garotas apenas não se colocaram de pé para aplaudir, como correram para nos abraçar. Carol se jogou em meus braços, beijando cada centímetro que alcançou, assim como Maria abraçou Remo, Alice abraçou Franco, Beth abraçou John, Emelina e Dorcas abraçaram Jason (mesmo contra sua vontade, referindo-se a Dorcas) e Lily abraçou Sean.

Nem Dorcas quis abraçar James... Acho que o veado está mal falado entre as mulheres, mesmo cantando uma música dessas. A não ser que St. James abraçasse Pontas... Uma situação que nunca terei oportunidade de conferir.

Aliás, vou usar essa piada contra ele mais tarde. Ótima ideia.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Nós ouvíamos a multidão já gritar lá fora das arquibancadas, enquanto Maria ensaiava com algumas garotas que tinham alguma dúvida dos nossos passos. Dorcas estava a um canto, de braços cruzados.

- Quero destaque, Emelina – ela disse. – E nessa música eu tenho nenhum! Só Maria e Sean. Bah.

- Será por que a ideia foi dela? – perguntei retoricamente.

- Mesmo assim! Eu sou Dorcas Meadowes, amiga dela, amiga de jornal, merecia ocupar o lugar de Sean – ela bufou. – Estou cansada disso. Preciso de um namorado urgente!

- O que isso tem a ver, criatura? – perguntei.

- Nada, mas eu preciso – Dorcas respondeu, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Garotas, estão prontas? – Bronwen entrou no vestiário, trajando vestes atléticas azuis coladas ao corpo; pelo visto ela trocou a cor da roupa por causa da ocasião especial. – Até os jogadores já estão prontos! Hora do show!

Saímos do nosso vestiário e passamos pelos jogadores, e quase todas deram boa sorte aos jogadores, exceto... Lily, que fez questão de passar reto puxando Maria e Sean consigo. Como era o combinado, fomos as primeiras a entrar, e do outro lado víamos as roupas azuis das líderes de torcida corvinais. Cada grupo ficou na extremidade do campo, e tomamos nossa posição, enquanto elas tomaram a delas, sem mesmo saber do que estava por vir.

As pessoas das arquibancadas continuaram na espera pela entrada dos jogadores, mas não foi isso que Weasel anunciou ao megafone.

- Antes de o jogo começar e de nossos jogadores se aprontarem, a equipe de líderes de torcida da Grifinória, com a participação especial do membro do coral da casa Sean McBouth, tem uma pequena apresentação para nós! – ele anunciou animado. – Som na caixa!

Jason já estava ao lado de Weasel, aprontando a música, enquanto Maria e Sean já estavam na frente, prontos, o Sonorus já devidamente neles.

O público esperou, curioso, e a música começou, fazendo a música ecoar entre as arquibancadas.

_Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll_

_Well don't waste time, give me the sign, tell me how you wanna roll_

Quando reconheceram a música, alguns gritos ecoaram pela arquibancada, e todos os olhos eram centrados em nós, fazendo a sofrida coreografia que Bronwen não havia dado trégua.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow_

_There's enough room for both_

_Well I can handle that, just gotta show me where it's at_

_Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?_

Olhei rapidamente para as líderes de torcida da Corvinal, e lá estavam elas observando tudo com cara de tacho. Entre elas, Schain. HÁ!

_If you want it_

_You've already got it_

_If you thought it_

_It better be what you want_

_If you feel it_

_It must be real just_

_Say the word and_

_I'm gonna give you what you want_

As pessoas dançavam nas arquibancadas sem ter vergonha alguma, assobiavam e gritavam, balançavam seus cartazes "VAI GRIFINÓRIA!", e o mais criativo deles, "VIM PRO JOGO SÓ PRA VER AS LÍDERES DE TORCIDA".

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_Grab a boy_

_Grab a girl_

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_We only got four minutes huh four minutes_

Nossa coreografia, apesar de complexa, chegava a ser incrível. Eu tive facilidade, porque, modéstia a parte, sou boa com danças. Outras líderes de torcida, como Sophie por exemplo, viravam cambalhotas, mortais e o que tinham direito, sincronizadamente. Lily e Alice davam o melhor de si, e tinham uma energia que contagiava quem assistia – e, pelo visto, estava adiantando -, e juntando a isso, Maria e Sean arrasavam no vocal. Traduzindo: perdendo ou não, Grifinória vai ter seu destaque no jogo.

_So keep it up, keep it up_

_Don't be afraid, Madonna_

_You gotta get 'em all hop_

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

_That's right keep it up, keep it up_

_Don't be afraid, Madonna_

_You gotta get 'em all hop_

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

Conseguimos animar todos os que assistiam, fazendo um bom aquecimento para o jogo, e no fim da música conseguimos fazer três pirâmides de três pessoas, envolvendo espacate (muito bem treinado por Bronwen, devo dizer) e posições bem calculadas.

_So keep it up, keep it up_

_Don't be afraid, Madonna_

_You gotta get 'em all hop_

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock!_

As arquibancadas explodiram em palmas, o que demorou um bom tempo pra parar. Assobios e gritos se juntaram. Conseguimos desfazer as pirâmides tranquilamente, vencendo nosso trauma passado, a tempo de Weasel voltar ao megafone:

- Uma apresentação perfeita e maravilhosa de nossas líderes de torcida da Grifinória! – ele anunciou contagiado. – Mas agora sem demora, vamos ao jogo!

Vencemos de duzentos e quarenta a setenta. Foi um jogo apertado, e, ineditamente, James não foi o que mais marcou. Sirius teve grande destaque rebatendo tudo que era balaço, e dava pra ouvir da onde estávamos Sirius mandar James acordar. Por pouco Corvinal não encostou no placar, se o apanhador não tivesse visto o pomo. As líderes de torcida da Corvinal nem arrasaram tanto, ainda estavam abaladas com nossa performance incrível. Nós continuávamos a animar, e mais uma vez Weasel chamou a atenção à Sophie no megafone, pois ela era a que mais xingava os jogadores adversários.

Enfim, depois disso fomos festejar na sala comunal, e Sirius foi o mais ovacionado. James logo foi envolvido a ponto de ser quase derrubado por Gravelle, e este talvez foi o momento que mais o interessou no dia. Durante a comemoração, os dois se atracavam com fúria numa poltrona bem visível.

O que me magoou – mas não de uma forma pessoal, e sim indiretamente – foi quando entreouvi o diálogo de Sirius e Sophie.

- Carol, eu sei que já cantei com os garotos no coral ontem, mas preciso dizer diretamente pra você. Me desculpe por ter sido tão rude contigo – Sirius disse. – Você merece ser respeitada, e tratada tão bem quanto você me trata. Acho que, no final das contas, eu sou meio estúpido com todo esse meio machismo... Me desculpe.

- Awn, Sirius! – Sophie pulou no pescoço de Sirius, que a abraçou com força.

Aí eu pergunto: cadê o Benn?

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

- Sean, ei, Sean! – ouvi me chamarem, quando eu voltava para a sala comunal, pra ver se dava pra pegar o restinho da comemoração. – Espera aí!

Era Jenny, e ainda trajava suas vestes de líder de torcida. Caminhou até mim lentamente, a expressão um pouco séria.

- Diga – falei educadamente.

- Quero conversar com você – ela disse, hesitante. – Faz tempo que não conversamos.

- E você sente falta? – perguntei.

- Você é um dos meus melhores amigos, Sean. Só não acho justo que fiquemos separados – Jenny olhou para o chão, depois voltou a me encarar.

- Que eu saiba, você é que parou de falar comigo, Jenny – respondi. – Desde aquela competição. Acho que você não é tão amiga quanto aparentava, visto que quando descobriu o que eu realmente era apenas se afastou de mim.

- Eu te aceito como você é! – ela exclamou, indignada. – Mesmo que isso chega a incomodar, eu aceito facilmente. E ultimamente eu não falei com você porque eu estava ocupada, cuidando da monitoria, já que sua amiguinha Evans parece que abandonou isso. E também estava estudando para os NIEM's. Você sabe.

- E no Natal? Qual a justificativa? – estreitei os olhos.

- Eu passei em casa, ao contrário de você e Benn – ela disse. – Não quis ficar para esse baile ridículo que teve. Preferi ir pra casa passar o Natal com nossos pais.

- Isso não é desculpa – cortei. – Eu te mandei uma carta, e você não me respondeu. O que estava fazendo lá que te ocupou tanto? Abrindo a pilha de presentes que meus pais te dão?

- Eu recebi, e agradeço pelo perfume – ela corou um pouco. – Mas... Eu ainda estava magoada com isso.

- Magoada? Magoada, Jenny? – perguntei, chocado. – Não há como se magoar com uma coisa dessas! Eu sou gay, não tem como reverter isso! Eu tentei mudar, você tentou, não resolveu, e pronto! Eu já mandei uma carta para meus pais contando, e eles aceitaram. Até eles!

- Ah é? – ela começou a sibilar. – E quanto ao fato de que eles nem sequer comentaram isso com meus pais? Talvez estejam tão envergonhados que decidiram manter segredo!

- Mentira! – eu disse. – Meus pais são diferentes de você, e se ele não contou é porque seus pais não são dignos de saber disso!

- Agora está ofendendo meus pais? – seus olhos faiscaram.

- Se a carapuça serviu – dei de ombros. – Não tenho culpa se na sua cabeça existe um mundo perfeitinho onde as pessoas tem de fazer tudo o que encaixa em sua opinião. E fique sabendo que meus pais já contaram aos pais de Benn, agora se os seus não sabem, a culpa não é minha. Talvez eles sejam mesquinhos demais pra saber de tal notícia. Assim como você.

E dei as costas. Jenny não deixou que isso impedisse ela continuar a conversa.

- Você não é mais o Sean que eu conhecia, que eu cresci com ele! – gritou.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de me virar pra responder:

- Pessoas mudam. Acho que você deveria experimentar isso.

E saí. As garotas já deviam estar esperando por mim na sala comunal.

Tentei esquecer aquela conversa; eu tinha certa habilidade em esquecer coisas desagradáveis, e essa conversa é uma delas. No tempo em que eu cheguei ao resto da comemoração, eu já tinha ignorado tudo, e sorri quando as garotas me convidaram pra uma noite do pijama.

Não dormimos muito tarde, pois amanhã tem competição e queríamos estar bem acordados pra, sei lá, talvez, alguém dormir no meio do número. Fofocamos tempo suficiente pra Maria contar que Jason confessou uma atração recente por ela, só que ela ainda não tinha arrumado coragem pra contar isso a Remo. Dorcas pirou, e eu realmente pensei que começasse a brigar com Maria como antes, mas ela adiantou que não quer nada com ele, e só tinha olhos pra Remo.

Apesar de tudo, Dorcas ficou muito quieta, provavelmente xingando Jason mentalmente de nomes censurados. Maria hesitou um pouco, mas as garotas e eu surtamos ao ouvir a notícia. Bom, eu não podia culpar Maria, e nem Dorcas podia culpa-la; foi estranho da parte de Jason também.

Só sei que ele estava ferrado. Pelo tempo que eu conheço Dorcas, acho que ele vai se encrencar. E muito.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Já estávamos prontos, vestidos, ansiosos e nervosos. Maria segurava minha mão com força, enquanto caminhávamos em direção aos nossos lugares. Logo Lufa-Lufa interpretaria (mesmo que Stanley por pouco cancelara a competição, por protestar que Moreau havia usado o número do jogo de ontem pra dar favoritismo). A partir dessa competição, assistiríamos o número do coral adversário misturado ao resto dos alunos, que estavam esperando.

- Realmente, a vista é melhor daqui – Maria comentou.

Tínhamos uma visão perfeita de todo o palco, e as cortinas ainda estavam fechadas. Nós realmente esperávamos que Lufa-Lufa fosse mal, pra garantirmos vitória. Não que estávamos mal; mas, como decidimos tudo de última hora, nós poderíamos ter melhorado.

Esperamos mais quinze minutos, ouvindo Dorcas xingar a demora, até a voz invisível de Weasel anunciar pra todos ouvir:

- Senhoras e senhores, vamos receber agora o coral da Lufa-Lufa! – falou com entusiasmo.

Aplaudimos a contragosto, quando as cortinas se abriram. Os holofotes estavam apagados, apenas mostrando as sombras dos lufanos já no palco.

O coral começou a cantar, e novamente a voz de Chapman se destacou:

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright but_

_Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Eles dançavam bem, mesmo pra uma música mais calma. Chapman era o centro das atenções, e a cada vez que eu via aquele rosto eu sentia um repentina série de náuseas; sua expressão me enojava.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

No refrão gente já batia palma pra acompanhar, outros cantavam, como tinha que ser. Os holofotes batiam direto no grande grupo de lufanos, e isso causava mais brilho por causa daquela roupa cheia de detalhes fluorescentes. A cada competição era um terno diferente, e, visivelmente mais caro.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Alguns já estavam de pé, mas nosso grupo se recusava a se levantar; Emelina, inusitadamente, nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar. Moreau se levantou, fazendo sinal pra gente, pensando no espírito esportivo, e Jessie e Lily foram os primeiros de nós a fazer o mesmo. Sirius era o único inflexível.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

A música acabou com altos gritos, assobios e palmas. Era só aquilo? Bom, venceríamos fácil. Quero dizer, a música e o coral foram bons, e dança foi média, mas não era um espetáculo que havíamos preparado.

Acontece que, pela primeira vez, o coral da Lufa-Lufa cantaria duas músicas numa competição. Surpresos com isso, todos trataram de voltar a sentar. Engoli em seco.

A nova música começou novamente com o back vocal para Chapman:

_At first we started out real cool,_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now your getting comfortable_

_Ain't doing those things you did no more_

_Your slowly makin' me pay for things_

_Your money should be handling_

_And now you ask to use my car (car)_

_Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank_

_And you have the audacity_

_To even come and step to me_

_Ask to hold some money from me_

_Until you get your check next week_

Bom, nessa eles capricharam. A música não chegava a ser tanto, mas a dança superou. Era toda sincronizada, com "passos de robô", efeitos corporais, combinações perfeitas e por aí vai. Olhei para o resto do nosso grupo, e todos pareciam temerosos.

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another_

_A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out_

_Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

_Can you pay my bills_

_Can you pay my telephone bills_

_Can you pay my automo'bills_

_If you did then maybe we could chill_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

É, a dança estava legal. Ouvi Sirius sussurrar para Maria "Eu danço melhor que eles quando estou bêbado", e John falar que "Meu primo de dois anos faz movimentos mais legais que esses". Eles não queriam aceitar que, na verdade, a dança estava boa, e só John conseguiria fazer uma parecida.

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another_

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_

_Silly me, why haven't I found another_

_Can you pay my bills_

_Can you pay my telephone bills_

_Can you pay my automo'bills_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

Todos assistiam entusiasmados, apenas batendo palmas no ritmo da música, mas todos estavam sentados pra não perder um só movimento da dança. Quando eles faziam movimentos diferentes como pulos altos, cambalhotas, mortais e por aí vai, o auditório era tomado de gritos.

_Can you pay my bills_

_Can you pay my telephone bills_

_Can you pay my automo'bills_

_I don't think you do_

_So you and me are through_

A música parou e a multidão subiu, fazendo um estardalhaço de ovações, palmas, gritos, assobios, mais gritos e mais palmas.

- Droga, eles foram bons – Maria disse para mim.

- Seremos melhores – falei mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela.

Moreau logo sinalizou pra gente enquanto todos ainda aplaudiam, e nos levantamos pra caminhar em direção ao camarim. Precisávamos conversar e ensaiar mais um pouco antes de ser nossa vez.

"Seremos melhores, seremos melhores, seremos melhores...", eu repetia na minha cabeça. Era uma questão de honra ganhar do time de Chapman. Honra.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Estava na nossa hora. Ajeitei meu vestido azul escuro bem Madonna, ajeitei meu cabelo, ensaiei um sorriso na cara, respirei fundo, aqueci um pouco a voz, me remexi um pouco pra aquecer, me abanei com as mãos, assoprei, suspirei, dei um volta, pigarrei. Eu já estava na frente de uma das cortinas, enquanto James acabava de chegar. Eu esperei do fundo do meu coração que ele ficasse por lá e apenas cantasse como o ensaiado, e lá estava ele caminhando em minha direção. Sabe, eu estava de bom humor, mas nem tanto.

Quero dizer, um dueto com o ex que acabou com a sua vida não é uma coisa legal de se fazer. Você olha pra ele e sente repulsa, sendo que era pra você sorrir, dançar e cantar com ele. Era isso que aconteceria: eu teria que dançar com James. Corpo a corpo, próximos. No ensaio quase não acreditei. Implorei para Moreau mudar de ideia, mas ele tem uma cabeça dura feito pedra. Me joguei da escada com a intenção de quebrar alguma coisa que me impediria de fazer esse maldito dueto, mas a sorte (ou azar, dependendo do ponto de vista) foi a meu favor, e Franco me segurou antes que eu rolasse. Droga.

E lá estava vindo James, sorrindo pra mim. Cretino, cínico, safado. Eu te odeio. Foi isso que quase saiu pela minha boca quando ele puxou conversa.

- Boa sorte, Lily! – falou como se, de repente, eu fosse uma amiga bem próxima dele. – É nosso segundo dueto em competições, e espero que dessa vez demos alguma sorte.

Olhei pra ele com o maior desprezo que consegui reunir em uma só expressão.

- Não venha tentar ser legal comigo. Não estou com vontade de aturar suas tentativas de aproximação – respondi secamente, voltando meu olhar pra cortina fechada na minha frente.

James voltou a falar, e isso aumentou um pouco minha raiva.

- Er... Lily. Eu só estou tentando manter nossa amiza...

No começo dessa palavra, acabei por explodir, o interrompendo. Minha voz saiu ao mesmo tom que se usa quando se encontra uma barata amassada no chão:

- Não me venha dizer sobre amizade, por favor! Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho tanta cara de pau como você!

James piscou.

- Mas eu...

- Depois de tudo, James Potter, tudo o que você disse, tudo o que você fez, cada momento do nosso namoro, significou tanto pra você que passou feito vento! Eu pouco me importo se você está tentando manter amizade ou sei lá o que, mas simplesmente entenda que eu não consigo olhar na sua cara sem sentir algum rancor, e sabe por quê? – sibilei, receosa que alguém atrás da cortina ouvisse. – Porque você me dá nojo.

A expressão de James se congelou, como se ele tivesse ouvido sua pena de morte. Antes que respondesse, ouvimos uma voz:

- Senhoras e senhores, agora com vocês, o coral da Grifinória! – e em seguida vieram as palmas.

James correu rapidamente até a outra cortina, enquanto eu me empenhava em forçar um sorriso na cara.

A música começou. Segurei a cortina com as mãos meio trêmulas, e entrei na hora de cantar, o holofote direto em mim:

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be_

_I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free_

Algumas pessoas vibraram quando entrei (sou famosa, há! Mentira), então comecei a caminhar pela fileira, entre as cadeiras, ouvindo as saudações dos presentes. Me lembrei do meu solo na primeira competição... Tão boa aquela época em que o coral não havia sido invadido por indesejáveis...

_Stop playin' with my heart_

_Finish what you start_

_When you make my love come down_

_If you want me let me know_

_Baby, let it show_

_Honey, don't you fool around_

Chegou a hora de James entrar pela sua cortina, e garotas gritaram quando o viu. Pffff.

_Don't try to resist me_

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

Me empenhei ao máximo em sorrir pra aquele jumento. Ele era falso e sociopata, portanto fazia aquilo com facilidade. Então usei a lógica que ele provavelmente estava usando; pela sua expressão, ele me imaginava como Gravelle, então... Vou imaginá-lo como Jessie! Solução perfeita!

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

Deu certo… um pouco. Ficar imaginando essas coisas me faz lembrar daquela alucinação bizarra e estranha que eu tive anteriormente. Portanto tentei ser falsa mesmo. Mas ficou difícil quando subimos ao palco e tivemos que dar a mão para o outro, fazer alguns passos como se fosse um tango – ou sei lá o quê que John havia dito antes. Eu tinha que olhar diretamente em seus olhos naquela hora, e foi a coisa mais desagradável que eu tive que fazer.

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_

_Your making me, you're making such a fool of me_

_I see you on the street and you walk on by_

_You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by_

As pessoas já estavam de pé na plateia – por causa do favoritismo da última competição. Eu tentava não olhar diretamente nos olhos de James, o que foi uma tarefa difícil, já que ao mesmo tempo eu tinha que me concentrar em lembrar a letra, lembrar os passos e manter minha voz audível.

Então veio a pior parte, James tinha que me abraçar por trás, deixando seu rosto encostar em minha orelha. Me arrepiei com essa rápida aproximação, e durante esses poucos segundos... Me senti... Diferente. Quase segura.

_When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see_

_Ohhh_

_So you choose to look the other way_

_Well I've got something to say..._

Eu sabia que aquele garoto que estava cantando e dançando comigo agora não era o James que eu conhecia. Por um breve minuto, consegui com êxito olhar no fundo de seus olhos atrás do óculos, e eu pude ver... Um frio. Ele parecia olhar friamente pra mim, embora sorrisse. Como se seus olhos só brilhassem quando ele estava com Gravelle, o que era estranho... Quando eu tinha a oportunidade – e quando eu conseguia – olhar em seus olhos quando namorávamos, eu sentia ele me olhar com um calor que era até impossível desviar os olhos. Mas, pelo visto, todo esse calor se perdeu.

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

Outra parte constrangedora: James teve que me pegar no colo e me girar. Eu disse a Moreau que eu não queria, que era horrível fazer isso com esse jegue, por isso foi desconfortável. Eu não era íntima suficiente pra fazer isso.

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

_Ohh-Ohhh_

_Open your heart with the key!_

A multidão se ergueu nos aplausos, quando no fim da música eu e James paramos muito próximos, rosto a rosto, arfantes. Me soltei rapidamente, e fiz a reverência, altura em que as cortinas atrás de nós tinham se aberto, revelando o resto do pessoal atrás de nós. Eu e James nos juntamos a eles pra próxima música, enquanto todos voltavam a sentar.

Que, por acaso, eu tinha que cantar de novo. Eu mal havia me recuperado de dançar com o jumento, e lá vou eu cantar de novo.

_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

Era uma das minhas músicas preferidas da Madonna, por isso era ótimo cantá-la numa competição. Além do mais nem era uma música muito feminina, assim os garotos não podiam reclamar de nada. E eu sabia que seria um ótimo show, ainda mais por causa da surpresa no final.

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I want to take you there_

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_You know I'll take you there_

Nossa dança era agitada e bem feita, e John e Emelina tratava de nos humilhar. Depois o JJJ (lê-se James Jegue Jumento) voltou a cantar.

_I hear your voice_

_It's like an angel sighing_

E depois meu filhinho, Sean, com sua voz angelical pra combinar com seus olhos azuis e pele bem clara.

_I have no choice_

_I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

E depois Maria; enquanto cada um cantava, continuávamos com a voz de fundo. Estava saindo realmente legal.

_I close my eyes_

_Oh God, I think I'm falling_

_Out of the sky_

_I close my eyes_

_Heaven, help me_

No refrão é que todo mundo se animava. Gente dançava, batiam palmas, cantavam e assobiavam.

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I want to take you there_

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_You know I'll take you there_

O JJJ foi pra cantar de novo. E sempre que ele cantava, ou Sirius ganhava mais destaque, e até mesmo Remo, tinha um grupo de menininhas do segundo ano que soltavam gritinhos histéricos. Isso é sério?

_Like a child_

_You whisper softly to me_

Descobri que eu também tinha meu fã clube de garotos do terceiro ano, quando fui pra frente pra cantar minha parte:

_You're in control_

_Just like a child_

_Now I'm dancing_

Mas nem o JJJ nem eu tinha a plateia que o próximo a cantar tinha. Quando Jessie foi cantar, com aquela voz linda, encantadora e perfeita, milhares de Sonserinos presentes gritaram por seu nome e aplaudiram, orgulhosos por ter um músico ótimo em sua casa.

_It's like a dream_

_No end and no beginning_

_You're here with me_

_It's like a dream_

E a surpresa estava por vir, o motivo que explicava algumas cadeiras vazias na plateia. Depois de mais dança de nós, fomos até mais fundo do palco, e apontamos para a cortina e começou a se abrir, Maria cantando:

_Let the choir sing!_

A cortina revelava a melhor ideia que Maria já tinha tido. Ali atrás das cortinas o coral de Flitwick se juntava pra cantar Like a Prayer conosco. Todas as garotas da Corvinal que eram do coral de Stanley anteriormente pareciam felicíssimas de estarem ali no palco novamente. Ao verem isso, a plateia vibrou ainda mais.

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I want to take you there_

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_You know I'll take you there_

Todos pulavam feito pulgas, parecendo uma rave mais comportada. O coral atrás de nós arrasava, e era realmente emocionante estar no palco cantando com Jessie; ele parecia realmente feliz, como se estivesse dando um orgulho a sua mãe.

_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

_Just like a prayer_

_Your voice can take me there_

_Just like a muse to me_

_You are a mystery_

_Just like a dream_

_You are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice_

_Your voice can take me there!_

A música foi acabando, e nos misturamos ao coral de Flitwick, que estavam com vestes da nossa cor por ser da cor da Corvinal. Foi um lindo show, e todos começaram a aplaudir sem parar, vibrando e fazendo aquele estardalhaço todo que fazia com que qualquer um que passasse do lado de fora pensasse que estava havendo algum tipo de esquartejamento em massa.

É... Acho que conseguimos barrar a Lufa-Lufa. Eu acho.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

As duas equipes já estavam no palco. Os membros do coral da Grifinória deram as mãos, e todos respiravam alto e ofegantes, nervosos. Isso garantiria mais um ponto pra seu coral, o que geraria um desempate no placar. A primeira competição eles ganharam, depois a segunda perderam, a terceira, por terem ficado bêbados e vomitado na plateia, ocasionou a derrota, e a quarta foi uma vitória deslumbrante dando lições para todos, mostrando que temos que aceitar nós mesmos como somos.

Sophie estava nervosa, segurando a mão do namorado com força, mal se importando de estava suada. Afinal, ninguém ganhava da "suadeira" da mão de Emelina, ninguém. Sophie olhou ansiosa para o outro time, o da Lufa-Lufa, e lá no meio estava Stanley com um sorriso vitorioso. Sophie queria, do fundo do coração, ir até lá e arrancar dente por dente, mas não podia. Ainda mais porque estava nervosa; o resultado estava prestes a sair. Sophie estava tão nervosa que até tinha ataques meio loucos, como, por exemplo, narrar em terceira pessoa.

Bronwen caminhou até nós, e esperamos, aflitos. Os lufanos até estavam relaxados, e Stanley sorria, o que nos deu raiva. Olhamos para o envelope na mão da treinadora – que tomou o lugar de Dumbledore pra anunciar os vencedores. Lá vinha ela, sem tirar sua roupa atlética ou pintar seu cabelo numa cor decente. Vinha sorrindo, o envelope em mãos.

- Bom, é inegável dizer que ambos os corais foram ótimos, incontestável – ela disse no microfone. A plateia também estava silenciosa, esperando. – Mas, infelizmente, as regras dizem que não é permitido empate.

Respirei fundo novamente, e Sirius apertou a minha mão.

- E o vencedor da quinta competição de corais de Hogwarts é... – silêncio mortal e completo. Bronwen demorou pra abrir o envelope só pra deixar o mistério pairar no ar, o que me deixou com vontade de pegar o envelope dela e abrir por minha conta. – É...

Quase solto um palavrão bem agudo.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Devo dizer que quase quebrei o pescoço nessa hora? Foi porque todo mundo pulou meio descontrolado e quase me mataram. Mas enfim, nossos gritos histéricos e estridentes acompanharam as palmas da plateia. Pulamos, choramos, gritamos, berramos, ficamos sem ar, mas voltamos a berrar, a comemorar e a voar pra cima de Mister D. Olhei com um sorriso provocador pra Stanley que, novamente, estava com uma cara de bosta. O que eu estou dizendo? Ela já tem cara de bosta!

A comemoração em seguida na sala comunal foi ótima – pena que Jessie não pode participar, injustiça –, mas acho que Sirius gostou disso. Na verdade, eu não sei da onde os marotos conseguem tantas comemorações, já que ontem teve a do quadribol, e hoje a do coral... Assim vou engordar, e isso não pode. Eu fui bulímica, mas isso não significa que tenho que comer pra sair rolando pelo castelo.

Mas a festa foi ótima e durou o dia inteiro. Estávamos felizes, e finalmente, um bom motivo pra nos deixar unidos.

Agradeço a Merlim. Agradeço a minha mãe – mesmo que seja uma chata – mas que me colocou nesse mundo pra eu participar do coral. E agradeço, é claro, a Madonna.

Obrigada.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Express Yourself

**2-** Burning Up

**3-** Papa Don't Preach

**4-** Like A Virgin

**5-** What It Feels Like For A Girl

**6-** 4 Minutes

**7-** Teenage Dream

**8-** Bills Bills Bills

**9-** Borderline/Open Your Heart

**10-** Like A Prayer


	23. Sexy

**Reviews:**

**Novamente, feliz por ter mais reviews de vocês! Obrigada mesmo!**

**Erika-Dramione Pois é, mais pra frente desvendo tudinho pra matar suas dúvidas, prometo. Juro que o James que conhecemos vai voltar! Hahahaha**

**nathalia-phelps Aah, amei seu comentário! Eu sempre achei a voz de Jessie meio angelical, mas fiquei em ****choque quando descobri que o Jonathan é gay! :/**

**Veronica D. M Aí está o novo capítulo, pra finalizar minhas férias hahaha Espero que goste, e quanto ao Jessie... Bom, veremos, deixarei você na dúvida se ele é um cafajeste ou não! xD**

**Obrigada por lerem, xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Sexy<strong>

David POV:

- Bom dia, Stanley! – falei, animado, naquela segunda-feira. Era estranho essa animação numa segunda-feira, mas era o dia seguinte da vitória de nosso coral, e portanto eu precisava irritar nossa rival. – Como passou de ontem?

Stanley me olhou com uma expressão misteriosa, mas sorridente.

- Perfeitamente bem, Moreau – ela respondeu cordialmente, e eu suspeitei imediatamente.

- Estranho esse bom humor – falei, me esticando pra pegar a manteiga na mesa dos professores. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Boatos me disseram que você ficou estressada e quebrou os móveis da sua sala.

- Aquilo? Foi nada, só um pelúcio maluco que jogaram, o que, tenho quase certeza, foi obra dos marotos. Alunos seus – ela lembrou, mesmo que eu saiba que estava mentindo. Eu fui até a sala comunal da Grifinória por convite dos garotos pra participar da comemoração, e sempre mantive todos eles sobre minha linha de visão. Os únicos que podiam ter feito isso, os marotos e John, não saíram da sala em instante nenhum.

- Sei – falei descrente. – Enfim, agora estamos em fevereiro já, e a próxima competição já está marcada para o meio do mês. Acho melhor começar a treinar seus garotos.

- Ah, vou sim... – ela falou calmamente, estreitando os olhos. – Todos eles, aliás.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso, portanto tratei de ignorar.

- Diga, Stanley – me virei para ela. – Quando vai se convencer que meu coral é melhor que o seu? E que nada que você trame ou arme pra cima de nós dá certo, e nunca dará?

- Acho que está equivocado, meu caro Moreau – Stanley falou falsamente. – Eu sou uma ótima pessoa, e você está realmente paranoico. Precisa tirar uns dias de descanso.

- Não, a época está ótima! Por que eu sairia do castelo? – bufei. – Mas te garanto que ninguém sentirá sua falta se você for...

Stanley riu.

- O que seria do meu coral sem mim? – ela disse, bebericando seu chá gelado. – O coral da Grifinória, por sua vez, se viraria bem sem você...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada – deu de ombros. – Só acho seus alunos independentes demais de você. Dá pra perceber, sabe, depois que vários membros deles vomitam na cabeça da plateia durante uma competição, além daquelas músicas adolescentezinhas que eles insistem em cantar... Fora o fato de todos não bater muito bem. Os garotos formam uma espécie de gangue intitulada "Marotos", sem falar nas garotas com aquela coisa patética de líderes de torcida, agora apelidadas de "Griffies", francamente! Ah, sem contar que acabaram na ala hospitalar por tentar fazer uma pirâmide, que, infelizmente, causou a vinda de uma pessoa nova e desagradável nesse castelo. E não podemos esquecer de que três membros do seu coral são colunistas de um jornal estúpido e sem sentido. É, seu coral é realmente ótimo... Agora percebi que com você ou sem você é tudo a mesma porcaria.

- Que depoimento interessante – falei ironicamente. – Até me comoveu.

- Sinceramente, Moreau – Stanley falou tranquilamente. – Olhe a seu redor. Todas as manhãs sempre tem um aluno chamando atenção, e sempre é de seu coral.

Olhei ao redor, me demorando na mesa da Grifinória. Ah, não. Dorcas travava uma pequena discussão com Jason, algo que eu não podia ouvir claramente, mas tinha palavras no meio como "Remo", "Maria" e "traidor".

- Eu não disse? – Stanley disse depois de um tempo. – Aceite, Moreau, não tem como negar que seus alunos são os mais problemáticos dessa escola.

Não respondi, apenas balancei a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos de Dorcas e Jason discutindo, prevendo algum estresse a mais (coisa fácil para Dorcas).

Bebi meu suco, pensativo, mesmo que eu quisesse ignorar o que Stanley dizia ao máximo. Quando olhei pra ela mais uma vez, enquanto se levantava pra dar sua primeira aula do dia, ela exibia um enorme sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Pela primeira vez em anos, fui a última a acordar no nosso dormitório. Eu não corri muito pra chegar ao salão principal. Era só esperar as garotas e me dirigir para a sala de Transfiguração, já que eu não estava nenhum pouco faminta, e só queria estudar pra esquecer Benn.

Que, por acaso, estava caminhando em minha direção. Ergui a cabeça e decidi passar reto, mesmo que fosse estranho que dessa vez ele não estava rodeado por nenhum amigo dele.

- Emma – ele me chamou, e segurou meu braço para me parar. O olhei com desagrado.

- O que foi?

- Quero conversar com você – ele disse, e antes que eu dissesse "sim" ou "não", ele saiu me puxando, mas, pela primeira vez, não de um jeito bruto. Ele segurou na minha mão levemente, e caminhou pela multidão que se dirigia para suas primeiras aulas do dia. Saímos num corredor mais vazio, e mesmo que eu estivesse curiosa e confusa, decidi manter minha expressão séria.

- O que foi? – perguntei novamente quando estávamos sozinhos.

Sem dizer nada, ele me beijou. Eu não soube o que fazer nessa hora, e meu corpo reagiu ao óbvio: corresponder ao beijo.

Depois Benn me olhou bem nos olhos, e sorriu.

- Senti sua falta – disse simplesmente.

Quando minha mente se clareou, me afastei.

- Nem vem com essa – respondi rispidamente. – Quer reconciliar, peça desculpas.

Benn suspirou, mas sorriu.

- Me desculpe, Emma, por tudo – ele falou pra meu total choque. – Eu sei, ando sendo um idiota com você, e me desculpe.

Depois de o olhar muito tempo chocada, passei para a desconfiança.

- Então... – ele me segurou pela cintura. – Você me desculpa?

Pisquei algumas vezes.

- Está falando sério?

- Emma, ainda não entendeu? – Benn olhou em meus olhos. – Aquela música, da competição de ontem, fui eu que escolhi. E foi pra você.

- Bills Bills Bills? – perguntei confusa.

- A outra – ele riu. – Foi pra você.

É, isso foi... Foi... Fofo. Quis apertar sua bochecha, mas não queria demonstrar que me rendi tão fácil assim.

- Er... Te desculpo – falei, hesitante, ainda desconfiada. – Mas com a condição que vamos parar de uma vez por todas com essas brigas infantis nossas.

Benn assentiu.

- Eu prometo – ele respondeu com firmeza. – Já passou da hora de pararmos com isso, Emma. De verdade.

- É, também acho – finalmente sorri, e comecei a acariciar seu cabelo. – Eu te amo, Benn.

- Eu te amo também – ele me abraçou.

Finalmente, uma coisa pra animar minha manhã. Cheguei na primeira aula dando pulinhos, mesmo que McGonagall tirou dez pontos da Grifinória por causa do meu atraso.

Depois de uma reconciliação dessas, quem se importa?

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Eu e Lily caminhávamos pelo corredor lotado em direção à aula de Feitiços, seguinte a aula de McGonagall. Ela meio que me arrastou, dizendo que estava cansada de ver eu com Remo e Alice com Franco e ter que ficar segurando vela o tempo todo.

- Ahá, pra você ver como eu me sentia quando eu era a que estava sobrando – provoquei.

- Você fica com Remo o tempo todo! – Lily protestou. – Tem que dar um tempo pra ele ficar com os amigos dele. Faz tempo que não vejo ele com Sirius e Pedro.

- Eu nem fico tanto tempo assim – me defendi. – Aliás, eu não reclamava quando você e James viviam agarradinhos.

Lily fez uma careta.

- Acho que eu não vou desencalhar tão cedo – resmungou.

- Lily, acorda! – estalei o dedo em frente a sua cara, quase acertando seu nariz. – Primeiro, você mal terminou um relacionamento direito, e um péssimo relacionamento, pra que pensar em outro?

- Eu quero achar alguém que realmente goste de mim, pra não me decepcionar novamente... - Lily disse, baixo, mas eu a ignorei.

- E, segundo, se você quer um novo namorado, não entende que já tem um aos seus pés?

- Quem? – ela arregalou seus olhos verdes.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – exclamei, irritada. – Ou você é cega ou está fingindo de desentendida. Falo de Jessie, é claro!

Lily corou até o couro cabeludo, e eu ri.

- C-Claro que não! – gaguejou. – Somos amigos!

- Aham, vem com essa – desdenhei. – Eu percebi muito bem a troca de olhares durante o número da competição de ontem. Eu vejo as coisas, sabe.

Lily suspirou, altura em que já estávamos nos sentando em nossas carteiras na sala de Flitwick.

- Nosso relacionamento é somente profissional – Lily respondeu.

- Aham, até vocês começarem a se agarrar pelos corredores – eu ri baixinho, e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Amizade de homem e mulher não precisa terminar necessariamente em um romance.

- A não ser que o homem seja o Sean, tem sim! – retruquei, e Lily estreitou os olhos. – E, pelo que eu saiba, foi uma amizade que acabou fazendo você namorar o maroto descabelado.

- Se relacionamentos originados de amizade terminar assim, vou logo desfazendo meus laços com Jessie – Lily murmurou.

Depois que paramos de conversar, tentei prestar a atenção no que o professor falava. Lily logo começou a anotar rapidamente o que ele dizia, enquanto meus olhos insistiam em fechar, e eu quase deitava na mesa aos poucos. Aula chata.

Bom, até a hora em que eu recebi um bilhete.

Maria, preciso te perguntar uma coisa. – RL

Ah, oi Remo! Pode perguntar – MM

É sobre uma conversa que escutei de Dorcas e Jason. Algo relacionado a você e ele – RL

Ah, isso. Bom, é meio desagradável de te contar. Na verdade eu até estava esperando pelo momento certo, mas eu sabia que Dorcas logo trataria de espalhar... Tem certeza que quer saber? – MM

Assim você me assusta. Mas sim, eu quero saber – RL

Bom, eu fui perguntar pra Jason porque ele começou com essas estranhas tentativas de aproximação pra cima de mim, e ele disse que começou a gostar de mim. É muito estranho, acho que ele anda se drogando. Enfim, eu logo adiantei que eu estou com você, e que é pra ele tirar o hipogrifo da chuva e esquecer disso. Eu contei pra Dorcas e ela ficou uma fera, provavelmente esse foi o motivo dela estar brigando tanto com ele hoje. E foi isso – MM.

Entendo. E você se abalou com isso? – RL

Não, na verdade quis socar o nariz do Jason. Quero dizer, eu corri atrás dele um tempão, até apanhei e bati na Dorcas por ele – mesmo não tendo certeza se ele era o real motivo ou não –, e de repente ele vem falar isso? Eu senti muita raiva – MM

Sabe que pode ser sincera comigo, não é Maria? Nosso namoro não é de todo verdade, e se você ainda gosta dele pode me contar, sem problemas – RL

Eu acho que nunca gostei dele de verdade, pra ser sincera. E, Remo, não sei quanto a você, mas eu realmente estou gostando do nosso namoro, mesmo que de começo foi tipo um "acordo" – MM

Eu estava com medo de te dizer exatamente isso... Eu também estou gostando muito. Mas você está livre pra decidir o que quiser – RL

Eu decido ficar com você. Não quero Jason, não quero problemas, não me sinto bem com ele por perto, e isso é o bastante pra eu manter distância dele – MM

Certo, eu acredito em você. Em todo caso, era só isso mesmo – RL

Desculpe por não ter te contado antes – MM

Tudo bem, sei que está sendo sincera. Vai comigo para a próxima aula? – RL

Se a Lily deixar, tudo bem – MM

Qualquer coisa arrastamos ela com a gente – RL

Feito – MM

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso! – exclamei, chocado. – James, seu idiota!

- Isso é sério? – Remo perguntou, confuso.

- Eu menti. É claro que não vou fazer isso – James suspirou.

Era inacreditável. Estávamos na sala comunal, conversando sobre quadribol, quando James adentra a sala com um olhar preocupado. Pelo visto, depois de ver aquele dueto e aquela dança entre ele e Lily, sua namoradinha sem sal ficou com ciúmes, e simplesmente "pediu" pra que James saísse do coral. Ele aceitou.

- Você vai sair? Seu idiota! – continuei a xingar.

- Almofadinhas, calma – Remo pediu. – James, você mentiu pra ela ou realmente vai sair?

- Não vou sair! Eu gosto de lá! – James exclamou. – Mas ela pensa que eu vou sair, por isso estou encrencado.

- Acho que eu vou socar seu nariz – continuei a bufar. – Você é namorado ou servo daquela garota escrota? Acorda!

- Pare de falar assim dela! – as narinas de James inflaram, e antes que algo a mais acontecesse, Remo interferiu.

- Calma – alertou. – James, por que não conversa com Gravelle direito sobre o assunto?

- Não adianta. Ela está destinada a me convencer a sair – James se jogou na poltrona. – Ela insiste.

- Se você sair... – comecei a ameaçar.

- Eu acho melhor você conversar direito com ela, Pontas – Remo manteve a calma, ao contrário de mim. Eu nunca explodi quando James ficava com seus depoimentos infinitos sobre Lily, nunca. Mas com essa garota... Era simplesmente nojento! Chegava a dar repulsa, e toda vez que ele a citava eu tinha que me retirar de perto dele.

- Eu tento. Mas ela não me ouve – James deu de ombros.

- Você parece tranquilo – rosnei. – Será que está disposto a obedecer às ordens da patroa?

- Cala boca, Sirius – James retrucou. – Não estou dizendo que vou sair. Só quero um modo de contornar a situação e mostrar a Vê que está tudo bem em ir para o coral.

- Que tal se você der um pé na bunda daquela loira? – sugeri. Os olhos de James faiscaram de raiva.

- Escuta Sirius, você acha que pode ir falando isso da minha namorada? Pois fique sabendo que pouco me importo sobre o que acha dela, quero que pegue seus pensamentos sobre ela e...

- E o quê? – desafiei.

- Parou, parou! – Remo implorou discretamente, pra não chamar a atenção dos presentes. – Não acredito que vão brigar por causa disso!

- Já estou perdendo a paciência – reclamei.

- Eu que o diga – James murmurou.

Nesse momento, antes que Aluado começasse a nos encher de críticas e broncas, Carol entrou na sala e começou a caminhar até nós. Tinha uma cara preocupada, e correu a nosso encontro.

- Garotos, temos um problema! – exclamou.

- O que aconteceu? – eu e Remo perguntamos em uníssono.

- É um problema bem BEM complicado – Carol mordeu o lábio.

Mais tarde, acabei descobrindo que ela tinha razão.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Gente, o que aconteceu? – eu e Jessie chegamos à mesa da Grifinória, e, visivelmente, éramos os últimos do grupo do coral. Todos tinham uma expressão preocupada, o que me intrigou.

- Péssima notícia, e estamos fritos – Alice fungou.

- O que houve? – Jessie perguntou.

- Mister D – Emelina respondeu, devastada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei já aflita.

- Ele começou a passar mal dando aulas pro quarto ano – Remo contou. – Começou a ter convulsões, e levaram ele direto para a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey não soube o que fazer, por isso ele foi transferido para o St. Mungus.

- Para o St. Mungus? – minha boca se abriu de choque. – Meu Deus, ele está bem?

- Vai ficar, mas continuamos sem saber o que causou isso, o que, consequentemente, fará que ele fique por mais tempo lá – Sophie disse, tristonha.

- O que consequentemente fará que fiquemos sem coordenador nenhum para a competição. Ou seja – Dorcas suspirou. – Sem Mister D, sem competição.

- Isso é um absurdo! – exclamei. – Quero dizer, a competição vai chegar num piscar de olhos, não podemos deixar de competir! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

- E o que você sugere? – Jason perguntou.

Acabamos na sala de Dumbledore, e ele – tentava – escutar atentamente o que todos nós dizíamos. Bom, todo mundo queria falar junto, o que virou aquela bagunça que nem McGonagall conseguia parar. Dumbledore tinha até um sorrisinho, como se estivesse se divertindo. Divertindo! A situação era séria!

- Todo mundo fica calmo! – McGonagall finalmente conseguiu interromper. – Por favor, fale um de uma vez.

Me adiantei.

- Professora, é sobre o coordenador do nosso coral, o Prof. Moreau – falei calmamente. – Agora que ele está no St. Mungus não temos um coordenador para entrar no lugar dele, e assim não podemos competir!

McGonagall assentiu.

- Estamos cientes do que aconteceu com o Professor Moreau, e foi realmente uma tragédia – ela disse com seriedade. – Mas não podemos trazer algum professor que entenda de música para ajuda-los num estalar de dedos.

- Não tem mais ninguém? – Sophie disse, implorante. – Já pensamos na Treinadora Bronwen, ela é ótima, mas acho que não entende de notas musicais e outras coisas que só o Mister D entende.

Ambos os professores ergueram as sobrancelhas diante o apelido, mas mesmo assim McGonagall respondeu.

- Tudo bem, vamos providenciar para vocês algum substituto.

- Claro, porque não é justo que fiquemos fora da competição. Não podemos deixar aquela vaca ganhar da gente! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Senhorita Meadowes, creio que não deve se referir assim a um professor dessa esco...

- Eu estava falando de outra pessoa – Dorcas sorriu amarelo, mentindo rapidamente. – Eu fiz uma aposta com uma amiga que ganharíamos a competição. Ela é uma vaca.

McGonagall torceu o nariz, descrente.

- Então – Dumbledore falou com sua voz tranquila, os olhos brilhando. – Fiquem todos calmos e sossegados. Não deixarei em hipótese nenhuma que a Grifinória deixe de competir. Estou realmente ansioso para ver quem vai ganhar no final, e não quero que nada atrapalhe o espetáculo.

Que diretor fofinho. Mas aquela tranquilidade que ele passou pra gente nos deixou assim que cruzamos com alguns lufanos, que além de zombarem da gente, trataram de jogar mais gosma em nossos rostos. O ruim disso é que não dá tempo nem de piscar, e quando você vê, eles já foram embora.

Depois de Remo e Jason levarem Sirius para sala comunal com segurança – pois este queria correr atrás dos lufanos e arrancar seus dentes pra enterrar na orla da Floresta Proibida – nos dirigimos para a ala hospitalar pra conversar com Madame Pomfrey, e aproveitar pra nos limpar. Conversamos com a enfermeira, questionando o que aconteceu com Moreau.

Ela disse que foi horrível, e que os outros professores realmente estão confusos sobre o que tinha causado aquela espécie de envenenamento. Ela disse também que qualquer coisa que causou aquilo foi tirado de plantas facilmente encontradas nas estufas, e, quando questionou Sprout a respeito, a professora disse que quase ninguém tinha acesso às plantas mais venenosas...

Estranho. Estávamos preocupados com nosso amado e querido professor, e ansiávamos pela sua volta mais do que tudo. Afinal, estamos temerosos sobre quem será o tal coordenador substituto.

Que Merlim traga uma pessoa um pouco mais leve de que Bronwen. Seria ótimo.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Não tem ninguém – Dorcas disse.

- Estamos ferrados – Sirius falou, pessimista.

- Dumbledore mentiu pra gente – John disse.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco – Lily pediu.

- Estamos aqui há quinze minutos – James disse.

- Não pedi horas a você – Lily cortou.

- Acho que seja quem for, está atrasado – Jessie falou.

- Concordo – Lily apoiou.

- Gente, não vai vir ninguém – Beth disse.

- Só se for um fantasma – Sean complementou.

- Será que vão chamar o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça? – John brincou.

- Eu ficaria feliz. Pelo menos é alguém! – Dorcas exclamou.

Estávamos na sala de música, esperando, ansiosamente, por alguém para coordenar no lugar de Moreau. Ainda tínhamos esperança de que Moreau entrasse pela sala com sua habitual maleta, sorrindo daquele jeito jovial que ele tinha, dizendo que tínhamos que treinar mais mesmo que estamos ganhando... Mas sabíamos que ele não viria, e que estava hospitalizado muito muito longe daqui.

Estávamos quase desistindo. Não teria ninguém, e não poderíamos competir sem coordenador. James quase se levantou para ir embora, quando alguém entrou na sala.

Todos nós ficamos boquiabertos, não querendo acreditar no que estávamos imaginando.

- Olá. Sou a nova coordenadora de vocês.

- Você? – Lily disse com repulsa. – Impossível!

- Ora, por que não? – Stanley jogou o cabelo para trás. – Sou uma ótima coordenadora da Lufa-Lufa, queridinha.

- Por isso mesmo! Somos rivais! – exclamei. – Você não pode simplesmente coordenar as duas ao mesmo tempo!

- Ei, loiro – Stanley se dirigiu a Jessie. – Eu sei que você já leu as regras do coral. Algum lugar lá diz que não pode haver um coordenador apenas para dois corais de casas diferentes?

Jessie franziu a testa, pensando.

- Er... Acho que não – respondeu.

- E o que diz a respeito? – Stanley perguntou.

- Que um coral não pode competir sem um coordenador – Jessie falou prontamente.

- Exato – Stanley deu um sorriso vitorioso. – No começo eu achei que mais ninguém competiria com Corvinal, minha casa no princípio. Até Moreau querer dirigir vocês. Mas caso ao contrário, eu poderia dirigir duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas... – Emelina começou, mas Stanley a interrompeu.

- A Treinadora de vocês também treina as líderes de torcida de todas as casas, não? – Stanley disse. – Portanto, está tudo certo.

- Mas não queremos você – Lily falou, seca.

Stanley sorriu maldosamente.

- E sem mim o que vocês vão fazer? – ela perguntou. – Ficar sem competir? Saiba que se vocês não participarem da próxima competição será um ponto automático para a Lufa-Lufa, e até Moreau voltar... Outro e mais outro.

- Você deve estar amando isso, não é? – Dorcas falou com desagrado.

- Pois saiba que preferimos ficar sem competição a te aguentar! Ou então esperar por um novo coordenador! – respondi.

- E você acha que é fácil? – Stanley riu cinicamente. – Poucas pessoas tem paciência pra dirigir corais. Inclusive corais de adolescentes!

Ninguém respondeu. Era choque demais para conseguir dizer alguma palavra a respeito. Nós sabíamos que Stanley faria de tudo pra fazer a gente perder a competição, e que seria uma péssima coordenadora. Mesmo assim, ela sorria e agia como se estivesse entre amigos.

- Certo, agora vamos fazer algumas modificações – ela estreitou os olhos. – Você!

Apontou para Sean, que arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Aqui não é seu lugar, querido – ela sorriu falsamente. – Queira se retirar da sala, por favor.

- O quê? Por quê? – ele perguntou chocado.

- Conversaremos depois – ela sorriu, jogando o cabelo de lado. Argh, que ódio dessa vaca. – Se retire.

- Não!

- Faça o que eu mando! – Stanley ergueu seu tom de voz, mas continuou a sorrir.

- Por que está mandando ele sair? – Lily se pôs de pé, nervosa. – Não pode sair expulsando qualquer um como se fosse...

- Quieta, Evans, a conversa ainda não chegou na Terra dos Irritantes – Stanley cortou. – McBouth, por favor?

Sean, perdido, apenas se levantou, olhando para nossos rostos chocados antes de sair porta afora. Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, pois os olhos de Stanley faiscaram.

- Agora, você – ela apontou para Jessie. – Fora. Fora desse coral, aqui não é seu lugar também.

- Está me expulsando? – Jessie perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim. Você é da Sonserina, aqui não é seu lugar – Stanley sorriu, perversa.

Jessie balançou a cabeça, irritado, mas acabou por sair também.

- Disso eu gostei – Sirius sussurrou para mim.

Lily, porém, estava vermelha de fúria.

- Não pode fazer isso! – exclamou, furiosa. – Não pode sair expulsando as pessoas do coral, não pode!

- Sou a coordenadora por aqui, e faço o que eu quiser, Evans – Stanley interrompeu, mas Lily não desistiu.

- Sean está nesse grupo desde o começo, não pode expulsá-lo e forçar-lo a sair daqui, sua vaca lambisgoia idiota! – Lily foi aumentando o tom de voz, e Stanley foi sorrindo mais perigosamente. – Eu juro que eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra...

- Cale a boca, Evans – Stanley a calou-a, mas não gritando, e sim segurando seu braço com força, ameaçadora. – E sente-se.

- Solta ela! – os garotos protestaram, quando Lily gemeu de dor.

- Sente-se – Stanley ordenou, e Lily obedeceu, acariciando o braço agora vermelho. Olhávamos chocados para a professora, que voltou a sorrir tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bom, modificações feitas, tudo certo – ela falou animada. – Vamos ao trabalho?

Se cada onda de ódio queimasse alguém, Stanley já tinha virado cinzas com nossos olhares. Estávamos tão chocados que não tínhamos nem o que falar.

- Muito bem, vejamos – ela andou de um lado a outro na sala, olhando fixamente para nós. – Quero saber... Quem daqui já fez sexo?

Ninguém respondeu. Ficamos simplesmente chocados. Céus, ela era uma estupradora violenta e psicopata!

- Respondam! – Stanley insistiu. – Quem daqui já fez sexo?

Ninguém levantou a mão, ou respondeu alguma coisa. De surpresa, ficamos imediatamente sem graça, principalmente os casais; nos movemos desconfortáveis na cadeira. Stanley ficou chocada.

- Quem daqui é virgem? – Stanley perguntou de olhos arregalados.

Um silêncio depois, aos poucos, todo mundo começou a levantar a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que corávamos, relutantes.

- Infelizmente, eu sou. Mas estou disponível pra qualquer garota que quiser mudar isso – John zombou.

- Inacreditável! – Stanley exclamou, espantada, mas rindo. – Estou rodeada de virgens!

Era indescritível o momento tenso que ficou naquela sala. Acho que foi o auge. Enquanto isso, Dorcas se virou para Sirius.

- Sirius Black é virgem! Você, Sirius Black é virgem?

- Você também é! – Sirius exclamou.

- Mas você é Sirius Black!

- E você é Dorcas Meadowes!

Stanley ainda estava chocada, e por isso Emelina tentou desafiá-la.

- Não se surpreenda. Meu namorado e principal cantor do seu coral é virgem também.

Isso a acordou de seu transe de surpresa, e ela sorriu novamente diabólica para Emelina.

- Isso de acordo com você, queridinha. Já parou pra pensar que Benn pode ter tido outros relacionamentos envolvendo sexo? – Stanley perguntou, calando Emelina imediatamente, deixando-a séria.

- Ok Stanley, você está realmente surpresa com tudo isso – Maria falou com certo tom sarcástico. – O que vai fazer então? Forçar-nos a transar?

- Eu aprovo – Sirius riu, e eu dei-lhe uma forte cotovelada nas costelas.

- Não, mas vou ensinar uma coisa que falta por aqui. – Stanley começou a andar de um lado pra outro, pensativa. – Sempre percebi isso, vocês falham numa característica importantíssima. Ser sexy.

Ninguém respondeu, apenas observou a loira vaca conversar alguma coisa com os músicos, que assentiram.

A música começou a tocar. Céus, ela ia cantar!

_We've been here too long_

_Tryin' to get along_

_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy_

_I'm a natural ma'am_

_Doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high_

Quem diria. A mulher canta bem, e todo mundo não esperava por isso. Na verdade, eu olhava pra cada rosto que tinha a mesma expressão chocada de quando essa mulher entrou na sala.

_Cry at night_

_No one in sight_

_An' we got so much to share_

_Talking's fine_

_If you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spare_

_Yeah_

Ela praticamente nos forçou a cantar, ou nós queríamos pra mostrar pra ela que tínhamos cultura e conhecíamos a música. Apesar de não nos manifestarmos muito, apenas cantamos bem quietos em nossa cadeira, mesmo que Stanley fazia alguns movimentos com o corpo que fazia John suspirar. Fiquei de olho em Sirius, verificando que ele não me faria dar um pelo chute no meio de suas pernas.

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there? where?_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there? where?_

_There? yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

John não resistiu e se pôs a dançar junto com Stanley. De acordo com o pequeno comentário que mesmo não querendo acabei por ouvir entre Sirius e Jason, "é uma dança sexy". Merlim, me dê paz.

_Every girl an' boy_

_Needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit an' stare_

_Beggin' on my knees_

_Baby, won't you please_

_Run your fingers through my hair_

Depois Beth também se rendeu e se juntou pra dançar pela sala feito retardada. E James foi o terceiro – James! Isso fez com que Franco se rendesse, e acabasse a puxar Alice a força. Nosso grupo da oposição diminuía, enquanto eu segurava Sirius forte no pulso.

_My, my, my_

_Whiskey and rye_

_Don't it make you feel so fine_

_Right or wrong_

_Don't it turn you on_

_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

Agora só sobrou eu, Sirius e Lily! Até Maria nos traiu, junto com Emelina e Remo! Estavam dançando junto com aquela vaca que cantava bem, e balançava seu cabelo naquela dança sexy dela. Certo, ela queria nos humilhar porque já era uma adulta completa, enquanto nós vivíamos numa fase de crescimento onde os hormônios ficam loucos. Injustiça!

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there? where?_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there? where?_

_There? Yeah_

Perdi meu namorado. Ele não resistiu à dança sexy. Quero dizer, depois de tudo o que Stanley disse e fez, ninguém estava ligando se ela era cantando ou não. Todo mundo só queria se divertir com uma música diferente – e bota diferente nisso, super indiscreta -, e que Moreau nunca permitiria que fizéssemos.

Olhei para Lily, e ela parecia pensar o mesmo.

_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_Do you? do you?_

_Do you? do you?_

_Do you wanna touch me?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

_Do you wanna touch me?_

_Do you wanna touch me there?_

Eu e Lily nos rendemos, mas demos um jeito de ficar longe de Stanley antes que acabamos por nos descontrolar e socar a cara daquela loira azeda. Mas foi divertido – por causa de nossos amigos.

_My, my, touch me!_

_My, my, my, my, yeah_

_Touch me there! You know where!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_You now where, yeah_

_Yeah!_

A música acabou com as altas risadas, mas Stanley apenas sorria. Droga, eu tinha que reconhecer que quando o quesito era música e arte de animar, ela era tão boa quanto Moreau. Porque de resto...

- De agora em diante exijo uma coisa! – Stanley falou, elevando a voz. – Quero todo mundo aqui sendo sexy. Sem exceções. Estão dispensados.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Garotas, não sei qual foi o meu maior choque – Dorcas disse quando estávamos eu, Lily, Dorcas e Sophie todas juntas na sala comunal. – Stanley sendo nossa nova coordenadora ou Sirius Black ser virgem!

Sophie revirou os olhos.

- Eu tratei de conversar com ele assim que saímos de lá – ela falou. – E ele foi fofo, dizendo que esperava pelo momento certo.

- Momento certo? Ele é Sirius Black, e pelo menos era o garanhão que traçava todas as meninas.

- Visivelmente ele só gostava é de dar uns amassos nelas – Lily riu.

- E Hogwarts também não dá muitas opções pra isso – Sophie justificou. – Durante as férias ele fica mais encarcerado na casa da família dele, e nos últimos anos, que ele passou na casa dos Potter, eles ficaram a maior parte do tempo jogando quadribol.

- Não é possível que não encontrou alguma garota durante as férias – Dorcas insistiu. – Essa história está muito mal contada. Acho que Sirius mentiu sobre ser virgem porque você estava lá, Sophie.

Sophie hesitou, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Claro que não – ela respondeu.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – pedi rapidamente, antes que Sophie corasse mais. – O que vamos fazer a respeito de Stanley?

- O jeito é esperar Mister D voltar – Lily suspirou. – E quando voltar, vou tratar de ferrar com a vida daquela loira. Como pode expulsar Sean e Jessie daquele jeito? Acho que ela me odeia, porque ela sabe que eles são muito próximos de mim.

- Mister D voltará logo, Lily – a tranquilizei. – E trará os dois de volta.

- Agora me pergunto o que ela vai fazer com Sean – Dorcas ponderou. – Ela disse que depois conversaria com ele, mas não disse isso a Jessie. Conversar sobre o quê?

- Eu não vi ele até agora – Lily disse, preocupada. – Só quero que aquela mulher saia, e os dois e Mister D voltem, tudo como era antes...

- E aquele papo de ser sexy, hein? – Dorcas riu. – Um absurdo. É claro que eu, Dorcas Meadowes, sou sexy. Está no meu nome.

- Dorcas, abaixe seu ego – Sophie pediu. – Enfim, acho isso uma estupidez. Ela diz que Moreau ficava enrolando ao invés de ensaiar com a gente, mas acaba que enrola com a gente também!

- Eu sinto que ela vai fazer de tudo, tudo mesmo, pra acabar com nosso coral – Lily falou, os olhos brilhando de fúria. – Primeiro expulsa dois membros que cantam bem pra caramba, depois faz aquela pergunta super desagradável pra causar intrigas...

- Emelina que o diga – Dorcas riu baixinho. – Ela ficou perdida quando Stanley disse aquilo de Chapman pra ela. Acho que os dois devem estar brigando agora.

- Coitada – Sophie murmurou.

- Abra seus olhos com Sirius Black, querida – Dorcas a aconselhou. – Nunca se sabe se seu namorado está sendo verdadeiro com você. Homens tem uma facilidade imensa pra mentir...

Sophie suspirou, mas não respondeu. Nesse momento, Maria e Beth entraram pelo buraco do retrato, e chegaram até nós com um tom de impaciência.

- Francamente, quanta bobagem – Maria bufou, enquanto Beth ria.

- É engraçado – ela disse.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Os garotos estão vindo aí – Maria disse, se jogando na poltrona próxima. – Eles vão explicar tudo.

Não tardou muito para Sirius, Jason e John entrarem em seguida, com um sorriso sorrateiro no rosto que dizia que estavam aprontando alguma. Ainda sorrindo, vieram até nós.

- Olá, garotas – Sirius falou com seu sorriso maroto.

- Sirius, o que está aprontando? – Sophie perguntou, aborrecida.

- Aprontando? Nada, Carol – seus olhos brilharam. – Apenas temos um comunicado a fazer a vocês, garotas.

- E vocês tem que aceitar, para o bem do nosso coral – John completou.

- O quê? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

- Bom, achamos muito interessante nossa aula com Stanley, mesmo que ela seja um pouco desagradável – Jason disse. – Portanto tivemos uma brilhante ideia pra mostrar quão sexy as garotas são.

- E decidimos abrir, oficialmente... – Sirius começou a abrir um sorriso divertido. – o "Concurso da Garota Mais Sexy do Coral da Grifinória", mais conhecido por C.G.M.S.C.G.

- C.G.S... o quê? – Lily se perdeu.

- C.G.M.S.C.G – John corrigiu. – Vocês, garotas, tem que mostrar para nós, garotos, o quanto vocês são sexy com números bem sexy.

- Já mostramos nossa ideia para Stanley, e ela aprovou! – Jason falou contente. – Disse até que forçará vocês a participar se não quisessem, contanto que ela não tenha que assistir. De acordo com ela, ela não quer "queimar seus olhos assistindo adolescentes rebolando em lingeries".

Os garotos riram, enquanto nós garotas trocávamos olhares chocados. Hoje era o dia de ficar de boca aberta por um longo período de tempo.

- Isso é ridículo! – Lily exclamou, indignada.

- Eu disse – Maria falou, entediada.

- Não pode nos forçar a agir como piriguetes – Sophie protestou. – Quem essa mulher pensa que é?

- Visivelmente ela só quer nosso bem, tratando de deixar as garotas atraentes para os garotos da plateia – Sirius deu de ombros. – Nós garotos já somos sexy o bastante, mas falta isso em vocês...

- Então, de repente, você passou a concordar com aquela seca? – Sophie perguntou, fuzilando Sirius com o olhar.

- Depois dessa ideia excelente dela, além de ter expulsado St. James do coral, como não concordar? – ele deu de ombros.

- Inacreditável. Vocês garotos estão idiotas a medida que crescem – Lily falou, incrédula. – E que fique claro, eu não vou fazer nada disso.

- Nem pra mostrar pra certo maroto capitão de quadribol que você o superou e consegue facilmente ser sexy mesmo tendo namorado nenhum? – Sirius sorriu desafiador para a ruiva, que franziu a testa.

- Isso é estúpido – Lily cruzou os braços, embora estivesse pensativa. – Estúpido.

- Concordo – falei. – Por acaso Franco está metido nisso?

- Contamos a ele nossa ideia... Ele aprovou – John riu.

Bufei, irritada, balançando a cabeça.

- Nem contem comigo.

- Nem comigo – Sophie disse, e Sirius pareceu indignado.

- Nem comigo – Maria levantou a mão. – Estou fora. Vou honrar o respeito que eu tenho, além do mais, Remo é contra isso, dizendo que os garotos querem nos tornar fúteis. Eu concordo com ele.

- Quem dera meu namorado pensasse assim – Sophie fuzilou Sirius com o olhar, mas ele ainda implorava pra que ela aceitasse.

- Também estou fora – Beth falou, dando de ombros. – Acreditem, nunca tentem imaginar eu tentando ser sexy.

- Estou fora também, é claro – Lily disse. – Tanta coisa importante pra fazer, uma competição pra preparar, NIEM's pra estudar, monitoria, Griffies... E eu vou pensar nessas baboseiras? Fala sério...

- Ok então – Sirius suspirou. – Já que nenhuma de vocês estão querendo concordar... Se virem com Stanley na próxima aula.

- Não temos medo dela – Sophie cortou.

- Deveriam – John falou, preocupado. – Ela é realmente assustadora nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Pois eu estou dentro – Dorcas se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Estou realmente disposta a mostrar o quanto eu sou sexy.

Os garotos insistiram mais um pouco, mas continuamos a negar. Que idiotice! Garotos são tão infantis... Essa história de C.M.G.S... Sei lá o quê, é a pior coisa que já ouvi!

E agora eu precisava urgentemente conversar com Franco. Que história é esse dele ter aprovado?

E que história é essa de Stanley ter aprovado? A mulher é louca?

Ah, esqueci. Ela é.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Seja sincero comigo – insisti novamente. – Stanley disse que você... Que você já se envolveu com outra garota, e acabaram... Você sabe.

- Emma, eu repito! – Benn falou, impaciente. – Stanley não sabe nada da minha vida, nada disso! Eu já te disse, eu quero fazer isso com você.

- Ela falou com muita convicção, tem certeza que era mentira dela?

- Ela mente, você sabe disso! – Benn exclamou. – Eu não mentiria pra você. Eu juro, eu nunca fiz isso com alguém. Só quero fazer... Com você.

Engoli em seco, mas não recuei.

- Então vai me dizer que nunca namorou ninguém antes? – perguntei.

Benn não respondeu de prontidão, apenas me olhou com firmeza. Passado alguns segundos, ele respondeu.

- Sim, eu já namorei – falou finalmente, e eu bufei.

- E por que escondeu de mim esse tempo todo? – perguntei. – Por quê?

- Porque não faz sentido eu ficar falando de um relacionamento passado com você. Isso não é legal, Emma – ele respondeu, um pouco aborrecido.

- Então, você e essa sua outra namorada já... – não completei, começando a entrar em desespero.

Benn novamente me encarou profundamente, então suspirou.

- Já – falou, enfim.

- Você mentiu pra mim! – exclamei, me afastando dele. – Minutos atrás você disse que nunca tinha feito isso... E agora, você...

- Desculpe, Emma, ok? – ele disse. – Me desculpe, eu não quero mentir pra você mais, por isso estou te contando isso.

- Você já está mentindo! Quem me garante que você não mente o tempo todo? – gritei, deixando lágrimas descerem.

- Você disse que não brigaríamos mais por bobagens... – Benn resmungou.

- Isso não é bobagem! Você está mentindo pra mim, está sim! – exclamei em resposta. – Por que simplesmente não tenta ser sincero comigo? Uma hora você diz uma coisa e depois desmente! Qual é o seu problema?

- Meu problema é que eu tento evitar brigas, esse é meu problema! – ele gritou. – Vai me dizer que se eu tivesse sido sincero, dizendo a verdade pra você, você não estaria irritada do mesmo jeito?

- Pelo menos eu saberia que você estava contando a verdade! - retruquei. – No primeiro momento eu quase acreditei em você, e agora percebi sua facilidade em mentir pra mim!

- Claro que não!

- Sim, Benjamin, sim! – gritei. – Quer saber? Dane-se você. Estou cansada das suas mentiras.

- Mentiras? Eu não minto pra você, Emelina!

- Mente sim, do mesmo jeito que você mentiu agora, pode ter mentido milhares de outras vezes! – gritei, arfando.

- Não – ele negou novamente.

- É incrível – falei, baixo. – Até uma professora dessa escola sabe mais da sua vida amorosa do que eu. Você nunca me contaria isso, não é?

Ele não respondeu. Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça.

- Me procure quando decidir ser sincero comigo. Namoro sem sinceridade não é nada – falei friamente, e dei-lhe as costas, correndo e chorando feito uma louca, passando pelos corredores mais vazios.

Quando eu já havia chegado na Torre da Grifinória, em meu estado normal e seco, trombei com Sirius.

- Ei, Lina – ele disse, sorrindo. – Finalmente te achei. É o seguinte, no coral, estamos fazendo uma competição, obrigatoriamente por Stanley, a escolher a garota mais sexy. Até providenciamos o auditório pra vocês garotas fazerem suas performances! Então, está dentro? Já anotei o nome de Dorcas aqui.

Olhei para ele fixamente, e ele continuava a sorrir. Depois de eu raciocinar um pouco, pois estava meio perdida, apenas disse:

- Coloque meu nome aí.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Ainda no dormitório, ouvimos todo o desabafo de Emelina, que chorava descontroladamente. Dorcas suspirava a cada três minutos, mas continuávamos a ouvir Lina e dando todo o chocolate que ela precisava.

A única parte que Dorcas prestou atenção foi no final da história, quando Emelina tinha um sorriso meio vingador.

- Você vai participar do concurso dos garotos? – Dorcas perguntou, chocado. – Você?

- É, e quero que Benn assista – ela falou, decidida. – Mas por que todo esse espanto?

- É tão bizarro imaginar você sendo sexy do que Lily! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Eu estou aqui – Lily falou, ofendida.

- Eu consigo ser sexy, sim – Emelina se defendeu. – Apesar de ter sido uma catástrofe, eu arrasei no solo da terceira competição.

- Mesmo assim, é estranho – Dorcas falou. – Quero ver.

Emelina foi tomar banho depois de mais tempo de angústia, em seu dormitório, e Dorcas foi em seu encalço perguntando que música ela pretendia cantar. E um pouco depois que as duas saíram, alguém bateu na porta. Era Sean.

- Sean! – nos colocamos de pé rapidamente. – Sean, você está bem?

Ele tinha uma expressão meio desconfortável, mas assentiu.

- O que aquela víbora queria com você, até agora? – Lily perguntou alarmada.

- O quê? – Sean perguntou. – Ah, não. Até agora eu estava na biblioteca fazendo uma extensa redação que eu tinha esquecido. Desculpe por não ter avisado.

- Mas o quê Stanley disse pra você, criatura? – Beth perguntou.

Sean suspirou.

- Eu... – hesitou mais um pouco. – Eu vou entrar para o coral da Lufa-Lufa.

- O QUÊ?

- COMO ASSIM? – Lily berrou. – ELA NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!

- Tudo bem, garotas. Está tudo bem – ele suspirou. – Eu estou sendo meio que obrigado.

- Estou cansada de aquela vaca nos obrigar a fazer tudo! – Maria disse, incrédula. – Primeiro quer nos obrigar a participar de um "concurso sexy" idiota que os garotos estão fazendo, agora isso?

- O quê? – Sean perguntou.

- Depois explicamos, mas agora... – Lily parecia indignada. – Vamos reclamar para Dumbledore! Não podem fazer isso com você!

- Você é da Grifinória, não pode... – parei no meio da frase, então deixei meus ombros caírem. – Bom, Jessie é da Sonserina.

- Exato – Sean suspirou. – Eu não tenho outra opção.

- Aquela... Aquela... – Lily gaguejou.

- Pra quem criticava uma casa com um integrante de casa diferente, ela está se saindo muito bem não é? – Maria falou com desdém.

- Ela expulsou Jessie também! Ela quer acabar com a nossa vida! – Lily desmoronou na cama, aborrecida.

- Stanley disse que minha voz é ótima para se misturar com as dos garotos do coral dela – Sean contou. – E agora terei que fazer uma audição para entrar.

- Não faça! – falei. – Cante mal, faça qualquer coisa, mas não entre! Ela não pode fazer isso! Está favorecendo a Lufa-Lufa!

- Não adianta – Sean suspirou. – Lembra quando Lily tentou fingir que cantava mal para Mister D? Não resolveu.

- Vamos dar um jeito de não ter que entrar pra Lufa-Lufa, Sean – Lily o assegurou. – Isso não é justo. Jessie entrou no coral da Grifinória porque quis, e ela não pode te forçar a nada.

- Não acho que vai adiantar – Sean falou, deprimido, tratando de pegar um sapo de chocolate da pilha interminável que tínhamos feito pra Emelina. – Mas obrigado, meninas, pelo apoio.

Lily continuou a protestar, a ponto em que Emelina e Dorcas voltaram, e agiram igualmente à notícia de Sean. Pretendíamos reclamar para Dumbledore novamente que Stanley estava passando dos limites.

Mas, como Sean havia dito, não adiantou nada. Mas isso não significa que não tentaríamos de novo.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Depois da terceira vez seguida em que fui chamada pelas meninas para elas irem xingar Stanley para Dumbledore, neguei ir dessa vez. Eu, como jornalista e pessoa que sou, amo uma confusão e brigas, mas eu já estava cansada da mesma coisa. Então eu fui organizar a pilha de cartas de leitores que eu havia recebido, me deixando felicíssima.

- Dorcas, podemos conversar? – ouvi alguém dizer, enquanto eu estava entretida escolhendo as melhores para colocar no jornal. Levantei os olhos e avistei Maria.

- Claro – respondi.

- É sobre Jason – ela foi direta. – Eu sei, como todo o castelo, que você gosta dele, e depois do que eu te contei eu também vi a briga entre vocês dois.

- Ah, aquilo? – dei de ombros, indiferente. – Apenas tratei de deixar claro o que eu achava de sua traição.

- Por que você acha que houve algum tipo de traição? – ela perguntou.

- Ora, porque você está com Remo, e ele está causando intrigas dizendo que gosta de você – expliquei. – E está me traindo, pois ele sabe que ainda gosto dele, e agora gosta de você.

- Ah – Maria disse simplesmente, pensativa.

- Quero dizer, todo mundo lembra que nos espancávamos por ele, você não se lembra? – falei, passando mais cartas pra outra pilha, a "Pilha das Pessoas Que Não Merecem Meu Respeito". – E agora ele te disse que gosta de você? Ele por acaso é idiota?

Maria riu baixo.

- Também acho isso – ela suspirou. – Então você não está querendo voltar a me espancar, não é?

- Você não pediu a ele pra que ele te dissesse aquilo, pediu? – falei, e Maria balançou a cabeça. – Então, a não ser que você volte a correr atrás dele, aí sim eu volto a te espancar.

Maria riu novamente.

- Fique tranquila, eu gosto é de Remo – ela disse.

- O que me deixa tranquila – continuei a separar cartas. – Eu só espero pelo dia em que Jason finalmente me note sabe. Quero dizer, ele nunca pensou em dar uma chance para nós?

- Vocês já foram para Hogsmeade juntos, não?

- É, mas ele fugiu de mim por motivo nenhum! – falei, aborrecida. – Acho que ele tem sérios problemas mentais. Acho que puxou a mãe dele, sabe.

- E você pretende afastar todas as garotas de quem ele se aproximar? – ela perguntou, risonha.

- Sim, sempre que possível – respondi, dessa vez colocando uma carta na pilha "Ler Novamente Porque Não Entendi A Letra Dessa Pessoa".

- E quando sair de Hogwarts?

- Queridinha, até lá eu já vou estar com Jason em minhas mãos – falei, rindo. – Estou tentando isso desde que cheguei aqui pra estudar meu sétimo ano, não vou desistir tão fácil!

- Então já passou da hora de você pegar ele de jeito – Maria falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Já pensou que vocês nem ao menos se agarraram por aí?

Olhei para Maria. Ela tinha razão!

- Nem dê tempo pra ele pensar, amiga – Maria sorriu maliciosa. – Nem deixe ele abrir aquela grande boca que ele tem pra falar alguma coisa quando você investir...

- Sabe, essa é uma ótima ideia – falei, minha mente vagando pra aquele momento maravilhoso. – Ótima ideia! Mas porque está me dizendo isso?

- Não quero que nada atrapalhe meu namoro com Remo – ela deu de ombros. – Mas então, quer ajuda com essas cartas?

Maria estava certíssima. Quero dizer, naquele encontro há meses com Jason em Hogsmeade foi horrível, já que ele fugiu de mim. E eu, burra, não me aproveitei disso. Nunca mostrei minhas reais intenções pra ele, e deve ser isso que ele está esperando, quem sabe!

Vejamos... Assim que eu achar o garoto, ele vai conhecer a verdadeira Dorcas que habita dentro de mim.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

- Vamos rever nossas opções – Sirius disse, analisando um papel cheio de anotações. Eu e os garotos do coral tínhamos nos reunido na sala comunal para discutir sobre o concurso. – Dorcas Meadowes.

Jason bufou.

- Nem de longe – ele disse. – Se ela for sexy como diz que é, provavelmente sua personalidade vai impedir que percebamos alguma coisa.

- Nunca vimos, portanto resta para nós esperar – John respondeu, como se fosse um advogado conversando com a promotoria. – Próxima.

- Emelina Vance – Sirius falou. – Eu aposto que ela consiga ser sexy. Ela dança muito bem.

- Concordo – John falou.

- Lina topou fazer isso? – Remo perguntou, chocado.

- Todas as garotas vão ser meio que obrigadas a fazer isso, não é? – falei. – Ah, e por falar nisso, Alice ficou uma fera comigo.

- Sophie também, mas é divertido – Sirius riu. – Elas podem negar até o último minuto, mas gostam de ser desejadas por nós.

- Concordo em gênero, número e grau – John disse.

- E ainda bem que não temos Sean para espiar nossas conversas – Sirius sussurrou, como se o garoto estivesse por perto. – Com certeza as garotas iam ficar furiosas se ouvissem o que dizemos a respeito delas.

- Foi totalmente injusto o que Stanley fez com ele – Remo comentou. – Perdemos uma grande voz, e agora teremos que disputar com ele!

- Faz parte da vida – Sirius deu de ombros. – E é bom que St. James está fora disso também.

- Então, vamos voltar a nossa lista – John falou. – Por enquanto temos só essas duas garotas confirmadas. Mas vamos às outras, que hora ou outra terão que ceder.

- Maria MacDonald.

Remo tossiu, incômodo.

- Como é fruto proibido, vamos falar num vocabulário respeitoso – John disse. – Não aposto minhas opiniões próprias no ser citado em questão para interpretar alguém digno de altas provocações lúbricas a gêneros masculinos do Homo Sapiens.

- Como é? – James perguntou, rindo.

- Numa tradução completa, eu diria que John não acha que Maria é sexy – traduzi, e olhamos preocupados para Remo. Este tinha revirado os olhos.

- Só vendo pra crer – Jason disse, embora parecesse confiante.

- Acho que Maria nunca aceitará fazer isso – Remo opinou.

- Veremos – Sirius desafiou. – Agora, próxima. Sophie McKinnon.

Ninguém disse nada, pois Sirius erguera os olhos, ameaçador.

- Quer que eu diga o que eu acho num vocabulário respeitoso? – John perguntou, hesitante.

- Temos um tradutor aqui, e se eu fosse você não arriscaria – Sirius sorriu falsamente. John recuou.

- Próxima – Sirius disse, olhando sua lista. – Beth Cox.

- Hum, acho que Rabicho gostaria de presenciar isso – James disse. – Mas ela é legal.

- Eu aposto que ela é sexy – Sirius riu.

- Claro, porque você não quer ferir seu orgulho, Almofadas – Remo riu. – Afinal, você ficou bastante tempo grudado nela.

- Próxima – Sirius falou rapidamente. – Alice Brown.

- Sejam cuidadosos no que vão dizer – alertei.

- Ela parece ser realmente meiga pra fazer movimentos sexys. Não a ofendi, Franco – John logo disse. – É uma dúvida. Só nos resta esperar.

- Não a subestimem – defendi minha namorada, falando rispidamente.

- Próxima e última, deixada propositalmente para o final. – John disse. – Lily Evans.

- Por que a deixaram para o final? – James perguntou, e todos os olhares de obviedade se viraram para ele.

- Não, não acho que ela consiga – John disse. – Não consigo imaginar minha meiga Lily sendo vulgar.

- Não é questão de ser vulgar, é questão de ser sexy – Sirius explicou. – E sim, acho que Lily pode nos surpreender. Aquela ruiva tem um dom de deixar-nos completamente surpresos, anotem o que eu digo.

- Como, por exemplo, na festa dos marotos – Remo lembrou.

- Estou curioso para ver – comentei, e todos os garotos assentiram.

- Que dia será esse tal concurso? – Remo perguntou.

- As garotas vão se apresentando aos poucos, e nós, garotos, teremos que dar notas de 5 a 10 para cada uma delas. Vamos somar, e no final ver as três melhores colocadas – Sirius explicou. – Simples e fácil, não?

- E ridículo – Remo completou.

Apesar de ser ridículo, era inegável que todos nós estávamos curiosos. Aliás, que homem não gosta de ver o que veríamos a seguir?

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

Eu andava meio a esmo pelos corredores, sem nada de importante pra fazer. Todas as redações e trabalhos feitos, nada para se preocupar no coral, Quadribol com Jason já escrito... Estava tudo certo.

Até eu encontrar com Dorcas perto da biblioteca. Pelo visto ela estava procurando por mim, e quando achou, parecia vitoriosa. Quero dizer, se ela estava rondando a biblioteca era porque ela queria alguma coisa ou alguém – que mais tarde descobri que era eu. Pelo que eu saiba Dorcas Meadowes quase não pisa numa biblioteca, e só podia estar ali porque procurava por mim.

Assim que a avistei, virei as costas. Ela me chamou.

- Espera aí! – ela exclamou. – Quero falar com você.

- Fala, Dor...

Não pude fazer nada. Dorcas simplesmente me virou e no momento seguinte voou para cima de mim para me beijar. Eu não consegui reagir, mas ela continuava a insistir em se agarrar em mim e prosseguir com o beijo.

Quando me soltou, Dorcas parecia orgulhosa de si, e sorria abertamente. Eu a afastei.

- O que deu em você? – perguntei, chocado.

- Eu quis te beijar, pra você saber o que está perdendo – Dorcas riu, dando de ombros. – O que achou?

- O que eu achei? – bufei, incrédulo. – Dorcas, você não pode chegar e beijando alguém assim, se quer que a pessoa realmente goste de você.

- Eu estou fazendo isso por um conselho de Maria – ela disse, e parei para encará-la. – Ela disse que não quer que nada atrapalhe o namoro dela com Remo, ou seja, ela quer que fiquemos juntos!

- Ela disse isso? – perguntei, paralisado.

- Não com todas as palavras, mas com o mesmo significado – Dorcas respondeu. – Jason, nem comece a correr atrás de Maria. Ela está em outra. Às vezes temos que aprender a seguir em diante e deixar velhos amores para trás. Você pode ficar comigo!

- Eu... – pensei no que dizer, mas não consegui. – Dorcas, me deixe em paz, certo?

- Mas pense no que eu disse! – ela gritou quando eu tinha me afastado o bastante.

Maria tinha dito aquilo? Bom, parece até uma forma de vingança pelo que eu pensava dela antes. Aquilo me deixou confuso, e eu pensei seriamente em falar com ela, mas mudei de ideia assim que entrei no Salão e dei de cara com ela e Remo juntos, rindo abraçados de alguma piada que John contava.

Mesmo sem eu querer, aquilo machucou muito.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Eu nem sabia o que nós estávamos fazendo ali, no auditório. Os garotos disseram que tínhamos que observar, mas nenhuma de nós estava interessada. Os garotos estavam numa mesa separada, como se fosse juízes em alguma competição, com direito a plaquinha de nota e tudo – eles realmente estão levando isso a sério. Olhei de soslaio para Jason, e este nem olhou na minha cara. Dorcas havia me contado que tinha o beijado finalmente, e que ele ficou um pouco abalado. Bom, parece que estava funcionando.

De acordo com os garotos, hoje era o dia da performance da Emelina. E estávamos esperando pela música que não começava.

- Quero ver se Emelina consegue mesmo ser sexy – Dorcas cochichou para mim. – Ela ficou de segredo enquanto preparava o número de hoje.

- Sem dúvidas, ela vai caprichar – falei, olhando para umas poltronas atrás. Lá estava Benn, se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali. – Como ela o convenceu a vir?

- Atuando. Ela passou por ele e falou alto de propósito "hoje a coisa vai esquentar no auditório as seis". Aprendeu essa técnica comigo – ela olhou para trás novamente. – E lá está ele, achando que ninguém sabe que ele está ali. Bobinho.

Então, de repente, a cortina se abriu. Havia uma espécie de passarela no centro do palco, preenchido em sua maioria por ninguém mais ninguém menos que as outras líderes de torcida da Grifinória.

- As Griffies estão no meio disso? – Dorcas perguntou, espantada. – E nem contaram pra gente?

- Emelina escondeu tudo mesmo – comentei.

Todas elas estavam com roupas curtas demais, e coloridas demais. E descabeladas. Algumas das roupas delas estavam rasgadas, e todas estavam bem maquiadas. Eu havia acertado; Emelina caprichou.

A música começou, e Emelina apareceu para cantar/falar.

_I know I may be young_

_But I've got feelings too_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing_

_So let me go and just listen_

É claro que os garotos que estavam se sentindo jurados ficaram boquiabertos quando avistaram Emelina caminhando naquela passarela. Ela trajava um top ousado e chamativo, além de um short curto com lenços em volta. Além da música, é claro, que já fazia Sirius anotar alguma coisa.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_

_Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world_

_Always saying, "little girl don't step into the club"_

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love_

_(Now watch me)_

A seguir, junto com as líderes de torcida, Emelina começou a dançar, e nos humilhou total e completamente. Quero dizer, eu já havia decidido que não participaria daquilo, e depois disso, não participaria mesmo. Emelina tinha movimentos incríveis que só ela do nosso grupo de garotas sabia fazer, e conseguia facilmente, ao olhar dos garotos, ser sexy.

_Get it get it, get it get it_

_Get it get it, get it get it (Do you like it)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_

_What's practical is logical, what the hell, who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

Ela olhava diretamente para Benn o tempo todo, e quando nos viramos pra ver sua expressão, ele quase não acreditava que era sua namorada que estava ali, dançando daquele jeito, sexy daquele jeito. As Griffies a acompanhavam numa dança realmente interessante, e senti uma pequena vontade de xingar minha mãe por não ter me posto numa aula de dança antes de vir para Hogwarts, ou, pelo menos, durante o verão.

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it_

_I'm not trying to hide it _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me _

_(I just wanna dance next to you)_

_To another time and place_

_Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me_

_(Are you ready?)_

_Leaving behind my name and age_

_(Let's go)_

Olhamos para trás novamente, e percebemos que o Benn boquiaberto tinha sumido, provavelmente não aguentando ser humilhado pela namorada. Enquanto isso, parte dos garotos não paravam de contemplar a garota tímida virando uma garota sexy e capaz de tirar suspiros de todos eles. Olhei rapidamente para Remo, e ele apenas sorria para a cena.

_I'm a slave for you _

_(Here we go now)_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you _

_I won't deny it _

_I'm not trying to hide it_

_Get it get it, get it get it_

_Get it get it, get it get it_

_Get it get it, get it get it_

_Get it get it, get it get it_

_Get it get it, get it get it_

_Get it get it, get it get it_

Dorcas fazia uma careta, provavelmente olhando para Emelina, que agora que estava com uma roupa curta o bastante para mostrar seu corpo que o uniforme de Hogwarts escondia, invejava-lhe por não ter uma gordura sequer, o corpo bem distribuído. Até eu invejei um pouco, porque além de ela dançar bem, tinha um corpo definido. E olha que ela comia muito chocolate pra tirar suas depressões causadas por Benn.

_I'm a slave for you _

_(Here we go now)_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you _

_(Here we go)_

_I won't deny it _

_(Yeah Yeah)_

_I'm not trying to hide it _

_(Yeah)_

_Like that!_

No fim da música, onde Lina já estava completamente ofegante, todos os garotos se colocaram de pé para aplaudir, assobiando e aprovando, tudo começado por John. Nós garotas também aplaudíamos, mesmo achando aquilo uma bobeira sem tamanho. Emelina sorria, ainda mais por causa de avistar a cadeira de Benn agora vazia.

- Muito bom, Lina, muito bom! – Sirius aprovou, disfarçando pra limpar a baba – modo de dizer, é claro. Ouvi Sophie bufar.

- Agora, vamos às notas – Franco disse.

No fim, as notas pra Emelina foram as seguintes, de 5 a 10: Jason deu-lhe 10, Remo 10, Sirius 9, John 10, James 5 e Franco 10, dando um resultado de 54 pontos. Emelina fez reverência e correu para o camarim.

Vou fingir que não pensei o que não devia ao ver a nota que Remo tinha dado a ela. James dando 5? Provavelmente sua desculpa é que "não queria ser infiel à Vê". Pffff. Os demais pelo visto (exceto Sirius, que parecia bem exigente) estavam sendo bem generosos.

- Agora eu realmente quero participar desse concurso – Dorcas falou, enquanto saíamos do auditório. – Estou realmente disposta a barrar Emelina.

- O que será muito difícil. Viu o jeito que ela estava dançando? – Lily disse, ainda incrédula.

- Eu consigo ser melhor – Dorcas falou com firmeza.

- Acho que nem vou tentar – Lily suspirou.

- Nem eu – falei.

- Só acho que Emelina deve estar contentíssima – Sophie comentou. – Benn quase quebrou a mandíbula de tanto que ficou de boca aberta.

- Verdade – concordamos, rindo.

Não duvido nada que Emelina provavelmente está dando gargalhadas malévolas no camarim. Não duvido mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Os dias se passaram rápido, e tudo por causa da minha rotina maluca. Quando você se ocupa muito, você nem percebe o tempo passar...

Eu estudava mais que o normal; com os dias passando, os professores apertavam mais, cobrando mais para o NIEM's e passando todos os deveres que tinham direito. Depois de pedir desculpas por Stanley a Jessie – e ele aceitou tranquilamente, dizendo que não é culpa nossa, mesmo que Sirius já estivesse o irritando –, eu e ele ficamos um bom tempo estudando na biblioteca, tirando dúvidas um de outro em matérias mais complicadas, ou lendo livros mais interessantes que só Jessie sabia que existia naquela biblioteca. Fora isso, eu estudava com Sean, que até agora estava nervoso porque ainda não tinha feito sua audição para a Lufa-Lufa. Ou então eu estudava com Lina, que também era bem inteligente, mas estragava um pouco quando começava a reclamar que Chapman, desde seu número sexy, não procurara por ela. Eu também forçava Maria e Alice a estudarem mais, mesmo que preferissem ficar agarradinhas a seus namorados em frente à lareira da sala comunal. Quero dizer, elas fazem o que quiser da vida delas, mas como amiga eu tenho que certificar que não vão ficar presas para sempre no sétimo ano.

No coral estava simplesmente um inferno com Stanley enchendo o saco e contando vantagens de sua vida e dizendo o quanto os garotos da Lufa-Lufa eram brilhantes. Colocava defeito em tudo o que Moreau havia feito, reclamava da sala de aula, reclamava até das danças perfeitas de John! Continuava a falar que nossos atos não deixavam claro que tínhamos dezessete e dezoito anos, e sim nove, e que pra isso tínhamos que ser sexy. Traduzindo: tínhamos que perder nossa virgindade. Aquilo já estava irritando, e por isso demos um jeito de calar a boca daquela loira vaca de uma vez por todas.

Foi numa quarta, onde ela nos submetia a testes complicados, e dessa vez tínhamos que estender a nota, coisa que Maria era craque.

- Você – ela apontou para James, que ergueu a cabeça rapidamente. Ultimamente ele vivia alheio nas aulas, o que me dava nojo, pois com certeza ele estava pensando na outra loira nojenta. – Estenda a nota.

James, surpreso, pigarreou. Ao estender a nota, desafinou um pouco, pra minha surpresa. James nunca havia desafinado antes.

- Precisa praticar mais – Stanley falou secamente, e, pela primeira vez, concordei com ela. – Você.

Era Alice, que corou rapidamente. Ao estender a nota, sua voz falhou.

- Horrível – Stanley cortou.

- Eu não sou muito disso – Alice se defendeu. – Gosto de cantar sem gritar muito. Só assim pra minha voz ficar afinada.

- O que é uma porcaria – a loira retrucou, e Alice suspirou. – Você.

Era a vez de Franco, e este engoliu em seco.

- Eu não canto – ele disse.

- Como assim, não canta? – Stanley perguntou, alterando a voz.

- Simplesmente gosto de fazer back vocal, mas não canto muito, e muito menos estendo a nota – Franco respondeu, calma e firmemente.

- Devo lembrar-lhe que isso aqui é um coral, e pra isso você tem que cantar?

- Eu danço – Franco deu de ombros. – E danço bem, na maior parte do tempo.

Stanley soltou um muxoxo, balançando a cabeça. Por um momento pensei que ela expulsaria Franco do coral também, mas não o fez.

- Não sei o que Moreau tem na cabeça pra deixar algumas pessoas nesse coral – ela disse. – Você aí, tim-tim, provavelmente não canta nada também, não é?

John balançou a cabeça.

Stanley foi passando por cada um, reclamando da voz de Sirius, dizendo que não tem um timbre legal, ou dizendo que a voz de Sophie dá sono, dizendo que Jason tem a voz de um garoto de dez anos, dizendo que Beth só está naquele coral pra comer e mais nada, dizendo, sem ter o que reclamar da voz de Dorcas, que ela tinha que cortar seu cabelo, reclamando da voz de Remo, que era irritante... Até chegar em Maria.

- Estenda a nota – ordenou a ela.

Maria estreitou os olhos, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, e até se pôs de pé pra encarar Stanley.

A sala se encheu com a voz de Maria, o que demorou longos segundos em que Stanley erguia a sobrancelha para ela, e nós ríamos ao fundo. Quando Maria soltou o ar, estava até arfante.

- Exagerada demais – Stanley disse, e Maria fez um gesto obsceno quando a loira deu as costas pra se dirigir a mim. Todos sabiam que ela não ia elogiar ninguém.

Ela fez o mesmo comigo, e eu estendi a nota no máximo que eu podia, e ela tratou de dizer que mais um pouco eu morreria de ar por cantar tão mal. Argh.

Era bem assim o restante das nossas aulas, e ela nunca dizia a respeito das músicas para o coral; para ela era desinteressante, e ela só estava ali pra criticar e reclamar de tudo. Pelo visto teremos que nos virar sozinhos, como se, realmente, não tivéssemos coordenador nenhum.

Reclamamos de Stanley para Bronwen no treino das Griffies, e ela fez o favor de nos ajudar a insultar a loira azeda. Ela também disse que bem que poderia nos coordenar, mas o quadribol já estava dando muito trabalho. E, por ser próxima de Moreau e também ser professora, nos dava notícias de primeira mão como o professor está no St. Mungus. A última vez que ela nos noticiou, Moreau já havia recuperado a consciência, mas passava a parte do tempo dormindo, se recuperando e tomando poções.

Fora tudo isso, eu continuava a monitorar, agora com mais frequência, depois de uma longa discussão com Schain e seu autoritarismo irritante.

Quanto ao C.G.S... aquele concurso dos garotos, Dorcas ainda não havia manifestado sua participação, além de nenhuma outra garota. Depois da interpretação de Emelina, muitas garotas desencorajaram, mesmo que os garotos continuassem a insistir para que participássemos. Stanley, também, sempre perguntava como estava o concurso, e tratávamos de mentir que Dorcas seria a próxima.

Então eu decidi participar. E só por causa de uma conversa entre James e Gravelle entreouvida por mim numa noite qualquer na sala comunal.

- Jay, não gosto de pensar que você vai ter que ser jurado desse concurso estúpido no coral. Aliás, um coral que já pedi pra que você saísse – Gravelle reclamava com sua voz insuportável, e pelo seu tom de voz parecia que ela tratava muito daquele assunto com ele. – Me sinto insegura.

- Não se preocupe, Vê – James acariciou os cabelos oxigenados dela. – Eu só tenho olhos pra você, e mal reajo a qualquer coisa que aconteça nesse concurso. Pra mim, você é a pessoa mais sexy que existe.

Então é assim? Bom, infelizmente vou ter que mudar sua opinião. Depois de ouvir isso, subiu uma vermelhidão pelo meu pescoço, e eu me senti obrigada a mudar a opinião daquele garoto.

Mas, confesso, não sou sexy. Às vezes me pego em frente ao espelho tentando fazer expressões diferentes e sexys, pra me deixar ao menos mais madura, mas o resultado não é bom. Meu corpo não tem curvas como o corpo de Emelina, e muito menos sei dançar como ela. Pareço mais um fantoche conduzido por um bêbado em cima de uma montanha-russa quebrada em cima de um morro cheio de curvas. E isso é muito.

Portanto, eu precisava de ajuda. E tinha que ser de alguém que realmente entendesse do assunto, e que mostrasse confiança diante disso. Pensei em Emelina de primeira, mas eu duvido que ela esteja capacitada para isso: ao tentar falar com Benn, este disse que sentira repulsa de sua dança no concurso. Então, eu passei para o plano B.

Achei a pessoa no seu dormitório, ocupada arrumando seu cabelo já que Stanley o criticava tanto.

- Dorcas, preciso de sua ajuda com uma coisa – pedi, mordendo o lábio.

- Ajuda? Se for pra aprontar com Gravelle eu aceito – ela disse prontamente.

- É uma ótima ideia... – ponderei. – Mas vocês não eram amigas?

Dorcas suspirou, sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

- Não mais.

- Mas enfim – hesitei um pouco, sorrindo fraco. – Pode me ajudar?

- Com o quê? – Dorcas perguntou.

Respirei fundo, torcendo as mãos.

- Quero que me ajude a ser sexy.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Stanley havia me chamado na sala de música da Lufa-Lufa, e eu, ansioso, fui pra lá meio nervoso. Chegando lá dei de cara com uma sala luxuosa, com paredes de madeira brilhosa e assoalho majestoso. Tinha a decoração dourada e preta, e um grande texugo ocupando uma parede inteira. Era simplesmente... Humilhante. Nossa sala da Grifinória era tão simples e humilde – mas, porém, mais confortável – que perto desta nos deixava no chão.

Os vinte e poucos membros do coral estavam acomodados em suas poltronas de couro preto, perto de instrumentos brilhantes ocupados pelos mesmos músicos. Benn, no meio deles, sorria para mim abertamente, até eu avistar Stanley se aproximar.

- Olá, McBouth – ela disse, educada demais até para ela. – Que bom que veio.

- Oi – falei simplesmente, tímido. Eu me sentia perdido ali, sem meus amigos – exceto Benn. Era um ambiente tão familiar para mim a nossa sala simples cheia de discos e fotos nossas tiradas em competições... Agora estava estranho.

- Primeiro de tudo, segredo absoluto e total do que acontece nessa sala – Stanley ameaçou. – Sabemos que tem amigos da Grifinória, portanto nada de espalhar algumas informações daqui. Senão... Você vai se arrepender pro resto da sua vida. Entendido?

Assenti rapidamente, engolindo em seco. Stanley prosseguiu.

- Agora, sinta-se livre pra escolher sua música para audição. Cante bem, nem tente esconder seu real talento – ela disse, se sentando numa outra poltrona de couro. – Qualquer coisa nosso coral te ajuda.

Assenti novamente, mal conseguindo fazer outra coisa.

- Comece quando quiser – ela disse, esperando.

Me virei para os músicos. No meu tempo livre, escolhi alguma música do meu gosto, e acabei por lembrar de Lily. Quando me ouviu cantar pela primeira vez, eu cantava músicas da minha banda preferida: The Beatles. Então, agora, não seria diferente para cantar para eles.

Os músicos começaram com as notas musicais, como eu havia treinado, e mesmo nervoso, comecei a cantar tentando manter a calma.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Aos poucos os membros da Lufa-Lufa foram sorrindo, aprovando minha voz. Eu não tinha motivos para alterá-la; eu apenas acreditava que quando Moreau voltasse, finalmente eu poderia voltar para o coral da Grifinória, que era o meu lugar.

No próximo verso que cantei, como perfeitos back vocais, os lufanos começaram a cantar no fundo da música, aos poucos, com a iniciativa de Benn.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Me segurei um pouco para não chorar. Em geral não sou muito disso – aprendi a não chorar facilmente com Jenny, que sempre fora rígida quando eu caía enquanto brincávamos, me dizendo pra deixar de ser fresco. Mas agora estava difícil. Eu olhava ao redor e não conseguia me ver ali. Geralmente Lily estaria sorrindo para mim, Maria dançando sozinha, Dorcas bocejando e Moreau sorrindo orgulhoso. Agora só Stanley sorria um pouco, aprovando, enquanto pessoas desconhecidas cantavam junto comigo.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

A música acabou com eu quase deixando lágrimas descerem, mas consegui com êxito terminar a música sem me derreter. Os lufanos aplaudiram alto, entusiasmados.

- Seja bem-vindo à nosso coral, Sean! – Benn exclamou, seguido por concordâncias. Stanley também parecia satisfeita.

Depois disso, me sentei numa poltrona de couro preta no meio de todos aqueles desconhecidos, e observei Stanley falando sobre a próxima competição, dizendo que precisamos ganhar da Grifinória custe o que custar.

Quisera eu contar aos outros toda a lista de xingamentos que Stanley usou naquele dia. E quisera eu mudar tudo isso, e o fato de que terei que competir contra minha própria casa, e até contra todos os meus amigos.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Bem-vinda a nossa primeira aula de "TSS" – falei, prancheta em mãos, na sala de música com Lily. – Tentando Ser Sexy.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas assentiu.

- Vamos dividir nossas aulas em três partes, certo? – eu disse, tratando aquilo como se eu fosse uma professora responsável. – Primeiro, vamos aprender sobre roupas e maquiagem que você vai usar pra tentar ganhar em segundo lugar, lembrando que eu vou ser a vencedora. Segundo, a música que você vai escolher pra cantar no concurso. E por último, a dança.

- Ok – Lily concordou.

- Bom, vamos tratar da sua roupa. O que você pensa em usar? – falei com pena em mãos, olhando para Lily esperando por sua resposta.

Lily pensou por alguns segundos.

- Hum... Que tal uma roupa vermelha de seda? – sugeriu. – Vermelha é uma cor bem sexy. Ou então uma lingerie preta com babados... Talvez até uma lingerie vermelha de renda.

Lily parou de falar ao perceber minha careta.

- Querida... – comecei, calmamente. – Ser sexy é uma coisa. Ser uma prostituta é outra.

Lily mordeu o lábio, dando de ombros.

- Vamos deixar isso pra depois então – suspirei, impaciente. – Vamos tratar da música. Já pensou em alguma?

- Já – ela sorriu. – Da mesma artista que Emelina escolheu. Quero dizer, em geral as músicas delas são sexys, e Lina teve notas ótimas com aquela música.

- Então, cante-a para eu ver – respondi, um pouco temerosa. – Cante pensando em alguém que você queria muito que fosse seduzido por você.

Lily assentiu, e eu quase li seus pensamentos tendo a certeza de que ela ia pensar em James. Estava na cara, e acho que era por isso que ela estava se submetendo a isso. Ótima fofoca para o MMM!

A música começou já soando familiar, e Lily se postou a cantar:

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Ooh because_

Era uma música interessante até. Mas acho que não chegava a ser sexy, a não ser que Lily roubasse os dons de dança de Emelina, e até ela aprender algum passo mais ousado, acho que o concurso já vai ter acabado.

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess, I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

Lily, sem graça, não sabia o que fazer enquanto cantava, por isso se movia lentamente. Apesar disso, eu via em seus olhos que ela cantava para alguém que nem estava nessa sala, por isso sua voz saiu mais firme e alta. Isso era bom, mas teríamos que treinar a dança.

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess, that my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

Eu estava pensando seriamente em levar essa música em consideração, mas ficaria muito na cara que Lily estava roubando ideias de Emelina. Portanto, comecei a criar novas ideias na cabeça...

Tempos passados eu não ia com a cara dessa ruiva, mas agora ela está realmente precisando de ajuda. Além do mais, quero babado! E, além do mais, eu tenho meus motivos...

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess, I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

Provavelmente eu nem a ajudaria se eu estivesse em condições normais. Mas eu tinha quase certeza que ela se sairia bem – pois, de acordo com o que sei, quando ela quer ela consegue. E quando ela fizer os garotos babarem, eu terei meus devidos créditos!

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess, I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

A música acabou, e Lily respirou fundo, sorrindo.

- O que achou? – perguntou.

- Interessante – falei pra não dizer "vamos parar de copiar a ideia alheia". – Mas sabe, acho que não vai ficar legal um concurso com músicas da mesma cantora.

- É, já pensei nisso – Lily falou, pensativa, e sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado. – Enfim, obrigado por estar me ajudando Dorcas. Eu sou péssima pra isso.

- Eu sei – dei de ombros.

- Eu achei que não iria aceitar me ajudar. Achei que vencer pra você era mais importante.

- E é! – exclamei, rindo.

- Então por que está me ajudando?

Suspirei, apenas olhando para minha pena. Contar ou não contar?

É claro que eu não contaria.

- Só não quero que pague algum mico, e humilhar o orgulho feminino grifinório – inventei rapidamente. – Mas sabe, essa música não vai impressionar muito, mas acabei de ter uma ideia genial para você.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Passei os dias seguintes me concentrando em aprender o que os professores passavam e a absorver tudo o que Dorcas dizia. Ela parecia realmente disposta a me ajudar com isso, o que me surpreendeu. Aos poucos eu fui melhorando em algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, que para ser sexy não precisa ter que colocar o dedinho na boca. Ou então que empinar a bunda pra andar não é legal, e sim vulgar. Essas coisas sempre estiveram na cara, mas agora eu via a diferença entre ser vista como uma biscate e entre ser uma pessoa sexy e atraente.

E também tinha a Sean. Eu conversara com ele depois que ele tinha dito que ia para a audição para a Lufa-Lufa, e disse que foi muito bem recebido. Eu não sabia se estava mentindo, mas ele não estava animado. Na verdade, estava estampado na sua cara o tanto que ele sentia falta de ir para o coral conosco. Além de tudo, Stanley proibiu, terminantemente, que ele dissesse alguma coisa a respeito do coral para nós, o que é uma barbaridade. Quero dizer, ela sabe tudo o que acontece no nosso coral, e provavelmente conta tudo aos lufanos! Isso é injusto, e outra ida até a sala de Dumbledore cairia bem... A cada dia que passa, sinto mais falta do Mister D.

Quanto a Jessie, já fazia uns bons dois dias que não nos víamos, e isso porque eu realmente não queria. Depois de eu anunciar a ele sobre o concurso patético e sobre minha decisão de participar, bem como pedindo a ajuda de Dorcas, Jessie começou a rir, e a partir daí eu não consegui fazer mais nada a não ser corar.

- Lily, Lily... – ele balançou a cabeça, e se sentou no chão da biblioteca ao meu lado, após devolver outro livro em seu devido lugar.

- O quê? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Você acha que não é sexy? – ele perguntou, como se isso fosse a coisa mais idiota que eu já havia dito pra ele, o que é estranho: eu só falo coisas idiotas.

- Não, eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza – assenti, sendo sincera. – Eu me olho no espelho e só vejo uma adolescente comum e sem sal toda desengonçada.

- Você está brincando, não é? – ele franziu a testa.

- Não!

- Não?

- Não! – exclamei, rindo. – Jessie, não sei da onde vocês tiram beleza em mim. Acredite, eu não consigo imaginar...

- Lily, você é linda – ele me interrompeu. Corei pela primeira vez, seguido por um aperto no peito. Eu já havia escutado essa frase de outra pessoa...

- Eu não acho – falei baixinho, e fiz a estupidez de o encarar. Seus olhos castanhos claros me olhavam com suavidade, percorrendo cada centímetro do meu rosto. Pigarreei, sem graça.

- Eu acho – continuei a insistir.

- Sabe, Lily, você pode não achar... Mas você é sexy para mim.

Cadê um livro pra tapar minha cara? Ou então dando uma livrada na minha cara pra usar como desculpa para meu rosto vermelho. Queria me esconder em algum lugar, mas acho que não sou magra o bastante pra me enfiar debaixo da estante.

Eu simplesmente não soube o que responder. Jessie estava jogando cantadas pra cima de mim!

- Bom, essa é minha opinião – ele concluiu, depois, rindo. Eu ri sem graça, tentando disfarçar minha cara fervendo.

- Er... Acho melhor eu ir. Preciso me encontrar com Dorcas – menti. Eu tinha acabado de voltar da aula com ela.

- Ok – nem ouvi o que ele disse depois disso, já tinha corrido dali.

E faz dois dias que eu não voltei naquela biblioteca pra me encontrar com ele. Vou esperar eu ter certeza de que não vou corar quando o ver, e espero que eu me recupere logo.

Eu não sei se me abalei com aquilo. Quero dizer, ainda não sei se estou pronta pra me relacionar com alguém novamente. Sim, faz mais de um mês que terminei com James, mas pra mim ainda era um tempo curto, e eu precisava respirar mais calmamente até tomar alguma decisão...

Não que aqueles elogios de Jessie dissessem "Lily, quer namorar comigo?". Mesmo assim... Se eu realmente estivesse totalmente recuperada, eu ficaria feliz com aquilo.

E não, eu não estou.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Ao longo dos dias os treinamentos de Lily como uma perfeita garota sexy estavam dando certo. Esse era um dos sucessos que eu havia conseguido ultimamente.

O outro era Jason. Depois de beijá-lo, percebi que ele se comunicava melhor comigo, embora continuasse a me ignorar na maior parte do tempo. Mas eu não ligava. Já foi um passo quando ele pediu minha pena emprestada enquanto eu e ele terminávamos de organizar a nova edição do MacMcMea.

Tudo finalmente parecia entrar na linha; Stanley faltou duas vezes no coral, o que nos deu liberdade pra discutimos nosso número para a competição que se aproximava sem ter que ter ela por perto, e também podendo xingá-la a vontade. Finalmente podíamos opinar tudo o que quiséssemos sem o receio de que ela ouviria tudo e passaria para a casa da Lufa-Lufa. É claro, eu já questionei Sean tentando tirar alguma informação que nos ajudasse, mas não adiantou; ele estava se sentindo ameaçado, então consegui compreender sua parte.

No treino das Griffies, consegui convencer Bronwen a me deixar no topo da pirâmide no próximo jogo, no lugar de Sophie, mas só se eu perdesse um pouco de peso. Fingi não me importar se isso era uma indireta dizendo que eu estava gorda, e falei que era fácil para eu parar de comer. Meu corpo sabe que quando eu não como é pro bem da aparência dele.

Agora o que estava me preocupando mesmo era o concurso. Os garotos agora estavam impacientes, querendo mais números, e eu não tinha pensado em nada. Todo meu tempo de inspiração eu passava ajudando Lily, cuidando dos detalhes para sua performance que ainda estava meio longe de acontecer. Eu precisava de pensar em algo brilhante... Um dueto, talvez?

Eu pensei em chamar Sophie ou Alice, mas ambas não batiam muito comigo. Além de que elas também ganhariam uma nota tão alta quanto a minha.

Então veio à minha cabeça a ideia brilhante: se não quero chamar alguém para compartilhar as notas comigo, chamarei alguém que já recebera suas notas!

Encontrei com Emelina no Salão Principal, sozinha, comendo seu pudim distraidamente, apenas fitando Chapman na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Quando apareci diante dela, ela se assustou, pulando no banco.

- Que susto, Dorcas! – ela disse, acariciando o peito.

- Emelina, querida, tenho uma proposta maravilhosa para te fazer! – falei, roubando um pouco de seu pudim.

- Não estou interessada – ela suspirou.

- Ah, está sim! – falei, estalando os dedos próximo a seu rosto. – Emelina, dá pra parar de pensar em Chapman um minuto?

Emelina enfiou mais uma colher lotada de pudim na boca. Revirei os olhos, impaciente.

- Dá pra me ouvir?

- Eu a ixe e no tô in e essa-a – ela falou, de boca cheia, e fiz uma careta.

- Engula seu pudim primeiro – aconselhei.

- Eu já disse que não tô interessada – ela disse, depois de ingerir normalmente. – Eu só... Só quero que as coisas voltem a ficar normais com Benn.

- E por acaso as coisas já estiveram normais? – bufei. – Que eu saiba, desde que namoram vocês só brigam.

- Não, nem sempre – ela franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar. – Só...

- O tempo todo – completei, desinteressada. – Emelina, desencana mulher! Se está brigando tanto com ele, tente esquecê-lo!

- Mas eu o amo! – Emelina choramingou, olhando tristemente para seu pudim.

- E daí? – perguntei, controlando meus nervos. – Olha, Lily gostava de verdade de James, por exemplo. Ele deu um pé na bunda dela e ela está bem hoje em dia. Você se recupera!

- Ela sofreu muito. Não quero sofrer.

- Você já está sofrendo, só pra te lembrar – respondi. – Aliás, você vive sofrendo! Não faz mais nada!

- Claro que não! – Emelina rebateu. – Eu estudo e... E vou ao coral. E fui ótima no concurso, até estou ganhando.

- É claro, porque ninguém está competindo com você ainda – lembrei, e ela deu de ombros, atacando o pudim novamente. – Emelina, dá pra me escutar?

- Então fala logo – ela respondeu irritada, e provavelmente nem estava ouvindo o que eu estava falando, pois agora Chapman começou a conversar com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa com aparência meio metida.

- Estou pensando em fazer um dueto para o concurso, e acho que você é a pessoa perfeita pra isso! Eles não podem alterar sua nota se você fizer um dueto comigo, e acho que vai ser legal, nossas vozes juntas são boas! Eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso, e tenho certeza que você pode me ajudar a ter ideias ótimas. O que você acha?

Emelina não respondeu, torcia a colher que segurava a olhar para a cena de Chapman com a tal garota.

- Emelina? – perguntei, cautelosa.

- Que seja – respondeu bruscamente, e se pôs de pé num salto. Num piscar de olhos já estava saindo do Salão Principal pisando forte, irritada.

Tenho certeza que ela nem me ouviu, mas pelo menos tenho o dueto garantido.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Vocês dois, sentados – Stanley já chegou à sala ordenando, e John e Franco trataram de se sentar. Depois de faltar duas aulas seguidas, achamos que Stanley não voltaria mais. Mas ali estava ela, pro nosso desagrado. – Está na hora de decidirmos sobre o número da próxima competição, que já está se aproximando.

- Finalmente – Lily suspirou.

- Como faço a mesma coisa na Lufa-Lufa, deixarei em aberto pra vocês a decisão de escolher as músicas – ela disse, seus olhos faiscando. – E só pra vocês pararem de achar que passo informações daqui pra lá, eu não vou ficar sabendo do número que irão cantar.

- Está nos dando a liberdade de escolher a música? – Jason perguntou, chocado.

- Sim, sempre é assim na Lufa-Lufa. Gosto de saber da opinião dos alunos – Stanley disse, desinteressada. – Porém... Exijo uma coisa. Vocês terão que ser sexy nesse número. Assim como no número da Lufa-Lufa. Eles ficaram sabendo de alguma forma sobre a tarefa de vocês, e parecem que vão usar isso na próxima competição.

"Ficaram sabendo de alguma forma", ou seja, ela mesma. Acho que todos pensaram o mesmo que eu.

- Portanto, vou sair da sala para que possam discutir – Stanley falou, e vi as garotas sorrirem. – E nas próximas aulas até a competição, não estarei aqui para que treinem os passos e o canto.

E se retirou. Vibramos, felizes pela primeira vez com alguma coisa que Stanley havia dito.

- Tenho ideias ótimas! – Dorcas foi a primeira a exclamar.

- Eu também – Sirius falou, sorrindo do jeito que ele sorri quando tem alguma ideia mirabolante. – Ideias bem BEM sexys... O que me lembra...?

- Estou providenciando isso – Dorcas o interrompeu. – Esse concurso está devagar demais, mas quando eu finalmente fizer o número que pretendo, vai ficar agitado de novo.

- Espero – Sirius disse, de nariz torcido. – Ou contamos a Stanley que nenhuma das garotas está cumprindo o combinado.

- Combinado! – Maria bufou. – Não combinamos nada, nem confirmamos!

- Bom, Lily acabou de confirmar comigo – Sirius sorriu para a ruiva.

- Você, Lily? – Maria arregalou os olhos. – E nem falou pra mim?

- Você só anda se agarrando com Remo ultimamente, eu é que não vou atrapalhar vocês dois pra falar disso – Lily falou, de braços cruzados.

- Certo, agora vamos falar da competição? – Sophie interrompeu. – Vocês ouviram, Lufa-Lufa está armada com números sexys também.

- Por isso, temos que ser mais sexys que eles – Franco disse.

- Vocês garotas já estão praticando, não é? – John disse. – Quero dizer, tem que se apressarem para o concurso...

- Sim, sim, estamos praticando – Alice revirou os olhos. – Mas a competição é mais importante. Dorcas, quais são suas ideias?

Passamos o resto da aula discutindo a respeito disso, e as ideias de Dorcas e Sirius eram realmente boas, mas acabamos que não decidimos nada. Mesmo que estivéssemos ganhando a competição, precisávamos ter segurança de que ganharíamos dessa vez novamente.

Percebi, durante nossa discussão, outra pessoa que estava realmente destinada a ganhar essa competição mais do que todo mundo. Emelina dava ideias incríveis, e sua voz saía no mesmo tom de quem está planejando como vai atacar o adversário numa guerra. Aquilo me deixou confuso.

Deixei de pensar nisso. Na verdade, era pra eu ter parado de pensar nisso há muito tempo. Agora, eu só tinha que me concentrar na competição, nos estudos, e em Maria. Nada mais.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

- Hey! – gritei, quando avistei Maria indo na direção oposta pra onde eu estava indo. – Maria!

Ela se virou para me olhar, e mesmo assim continuou a caminhar.

- Maria, ei! – chamei novamente, até alcança-la. – Onde está indo?

- Hum... Pra sala comunal? – ela perguntou retoricamente, a voz entediada.

- Por quê? Agora está na hora da música de Dorcas para o concurso – falei. – Acho que todas as garotas já estão lá.

- Ah, não vou – ela suspirou. – Tenho milhares de redações atrasadas pra fazer.

- Entendo – respondi. – Mas por acaso você não vai participar do concurso?

Maria bufou.

- Isso é idiotice.

- É... um pouco – sorri. – Mas mesmo assim, acho que não consigo te imaginar sendo sexy.

Maria estreitou os olhos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Dei de ombros.

- Nada. Até mais – falei, dando as costas. Ela segurou meu braço e me virou.

- Jason McKinnon, diga agora...

- Eu não consigo imaginar você, Maria MacDonald, sendo sexy. Simplesmente não consigo – expliquei.

- Por que não?

- Porque é inimaginável. E acho que ser sexy não é pra você.

- Pois está enganado! – ela exclamou, ofendida. – Sim, eu consigo ser sexy.

- Consegue? – perguntei, descrente.

- Consigo, e vou provar pra você! – ela falou, nervosa. – Pode ir avisando a Sirius pra confirmar um número meu nesse concurso estúpido!

Quando vi Maria se afastar depressa e raivosa, fiz um gesto da vitória. Meu plano tinha dado certo. Nunca estive tão curioso para ver Maria fazendo algum número desses, e o único jeito que achei era desafiando-a. Pronto, agora era só esperar.

Fui o último a chegar do nosso coral. Mal sentei e as cortinas se escancaram, mostrando Dorcas... e Emelina, de novo.

_All my people in the crowd_

_Grab a partner take it down!_

- Espere, mas Emelina já não tinha ido? – sussurrei para Sirius.

- E quem liga? – ele bufou. – Pelo menos elas estão fazendo algum número. Vamos avaliar somente Dorcas dessa vez.

_And no one cares_

_It's whippin´my hair_

_It's pullin' my waist_

_To hell with stares_

_The sweat is drippin' all over my face_

_And no one's there_

_I'm the only one dancin' up in this place_

_Tonight I'm here_

_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass_

O cenário que elas tinham montado era todo feito de madeira, e novamente as líderes de torcida foram chamadas para o número. Emelina trajava roupas rebeldes, para combinar com o cabelo. Dorcas, por sua vez, tinha escolhido um vestido preto chamativo e cheio de brilhos, e ambas dançavam sincronizadamente com as líderes de torcida.

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_

_It´s like a competition, me against the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm_

_Tryin' to hit it a chic-a-taa_

_In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on_

_Hey, hey, hey_

A dança era ótima, e Dorcas ganhava muito destaque – mesmo que sua personalidade afetasse muito. Ela tinha pegado um chicote, que em muitas partes da música deixava tudo mais sexy. Sirius concordou comigo quando comentei com ele.

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people wantin´ more_

_Let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya)_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya)_

_Get on the floor, baby lose control (Yeah)_

_Just work your body (Uh hu)_

_And let it go (let it go)_

_If you wanna party, just grab somebody_

_Hey Britney_

_We can dance all night long_

- Emelina realmente dança bem – falei, dessa vez para Remo.

- É, ela dança – ele disse, surpreso.

_All my people on the floor_

_(Say) Let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people wantin´ more_

_(Say) Let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya)_

_All my people round and round_

_(Say) Let me see you dance_

_(Let me see ya)_

_All my people in the crowd_

_(Say) Let me see you dance_

_(I wanna see ya)_

Estava sendo um número perfeito, dança, música, tudo... Dorcas e Emelina estavam realmente bonitas e sexys, então eu já pensava na nota que eu daria à Dorcas. Acho que eu levaria em conta o fato dela ter me beijado...

_All my people in the crowd (Grab a partner, take it down)_

_Let me see you dance_

_C'mon Britney take it down (Grab a partner, take it down)_

_Make the music dance_

_All my people round and round (Grab a partner, take it down)_

_Party all night long_

_C'mon Britney lose control_

_Watch you take it down (Grab a partner, take it down)_

Com efeitos de luzes, uma dança animada e coreografia impecável, as garotas finalizaram a música em grande estilo. Nós e as garotas nos pusemos de pé para aplaudir, enquanto Dorcas, cheia de orgulho, reverenciava, ainda arfante.

- Vamos, deem logo minhas notas máximas! – Dorcas pediu do palco.

Na verdade ninguém a obedeceu muito bem. Remo, Sirius e Franco deram-lhe 9, e ela reclamou por longos minutos. Quanto a mim e a James, demos, igualmente, uma nota 5 a ela. Apenas John deu-lhe um 10, dando um resultado de 47 pontos.

- CINCO, JASON? CINCO? – ela gritou do palco, e sua voz ecoou pelo auditório. – SEU FILHO DE UMA MÃE, DEPOIS DAQUELE BEIJO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO? JAMES TUDO BEM, QUE É UM IDIOTA PERDIDO EM AMORES, MAS VOCÊ? VOCÊ JASON?

Dorcas por pouco não pulou do palco para me atacar, por isso Emelina tratou de arrastá-la pro camarim. Dei de ombros para os outros garotos. Na minha opinião, Emelina foi muito melhor que ela, ofuscando-a.

Isso é o que acontece quando se beija uma pessoa sabendo que ela não vai nenhum pouco com a sua cara.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Jason havia me desafiado? Ok, tudo bem. Deixei até minhas redações de lado pra pensar num número diferente das outras, que cantaram músicas de uma cantora só – e Lily ficou indignada, sendo que pensava em cantar uma música dela também, mas Dorcas achou melhor que não, e acabou por cantar uma. Deve ser por isso também que Dorcas recebeu notas baixíssimas, ouvi dizer, principalmente de Jason...

Enfim, três dias depois de Jason me desafiar, eu já estava com um número pronto. Eu fui rápida, até, mas nada que magia não resolvesse. Afinal, trazer o carro que a Treinadora Bronwen havia usado na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas pra mostrar aos alunos como tudo funciona para o auditório não é uma missão fácil.

As Griffies também me ajudaram no meu número – e Bronwen estava amando isso, pois treinava mais a dança para os jogos. E as Griffies estavam amando fazer números pra gente na frente dos garotos – principalmente dos marotos. Espero que elas fiquem de olhos bem longe de Remo.

Aliás, quando contei a Remo que participaria do concurso, de princípio ele ficou completamente confuso, e eu dei a desculpa de que não queria ficar de fora. Eu não queria chateá-lo dizendo que é porque Jason me desafiou, e eu queria esfregar na cara dele que sim, eu posso ser sexy. E era o que vai acontecer.

Tudo pronto. Iluminação, roupa, maquiagem, Griffies, carro, tudo. Só esperar as cortinas se abrirem...

A música começou, e aos poucos contemplei os garotos e as meninas me assistindo, e comecei a cantar e a mostrar tudo de sexy que eu tenho.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_And no it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_

_but right now I don't care about that part_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_After I saw you looking right at her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_

_I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn_

Eu vestia uma roupa de couro preto colada ao corpo, e dançava em cima do carro, fazendo as melhores danças que eu podia fazer, enquanto as Griffies dançavam e cantavam ao redor de mim. As cores direcionadas a mim piscavam dando um efeito legal, enquanto eu cantava ecoando pelo auditório.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you cant just play with peoples feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_you'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

Olhei para as pessoas que me assistiam. Parte das garotas sorria, aprovando. Menos Dorcas, que estava de nariz torcido. Os garotos pareciam meio surpresos, e quando os olhos secavam de tanto me assistirem, disfarçavam para anotar algo em sua prancheta. Remo, meu namorado fofo, tinha um olhar penetrante em mim, orgulhoso e meio surpreso. Mas a de Jason era a melhor; quase molhava suas anotações de baba.

_Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it)_

_You should know it (you should kno it)_

_I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)_

_You deserved it (you deserved it)_

_After what you did to me (after what you did)_

_You deserve it (you deserve it)_

_I ain't sorry no no (I ain't sorry)_

Pelo visto minha apresentação estava agradando. Todos os garotos ou sorriam, ou ficavam boquiabertos, e isso me impulsionou a dançar mais sobre o carro, tomando cuidado pra meu salto alto não me fazer despencar dali de cima.

_Even though what you did to me was much worse_

_I had to do something to make you hurt_

_Oh but why am I still crying?_

_Why am I the one who's still crying?_

_Oh oh you really hurt me baby_

_You really you really hurt me baby_

_Hey hey hey hey hey_

_Now watch me Yule_

_Now watch me Yule_

_Oooh I bust the windows out your car!_

A música acabou, e todos me aplaudiram de pé. Eu sorria, satisfeita comigo mesma, e querendo desesperadamente sentar. Dançar do jeito que dancei, cautelosamente, em cima de um carro, de salto alto, não é fácil. Acho que se eu tiver uma nota boa, tem que ser realmente boa, pra reconhecimento da minha criatividade e do meu sofrimento.

Hora das notas. Até os garotos pararem de aplaudir, não resisti e sentei no capô do carro. Jason ergueu a plaquinha: 10. Venci!

Sirius me dera 9 (acho que até agora ele não deu 10 pra ninguém). John me dera 10 também (acho que ele é meio bajulador, porque deu 10 para todas). James, como sempre, me dera 5, e Franco me deu 9, e Remo, é claro, também me dera um 10, dando um total de 53 pontos. Eu estava em segundo lugar, passei Dorcas, mas por um ponto não cheguei a Emelina...

Vitoriosa, fiz uma demorada reverência e saí do palco.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Cansei. Cansei de passar dias intermináveis esperando por Benn, esperando que ele voltasse a falar comigo. Eu só fiz aquele bendito número sexy pra mostrar a ele que eu conseguia! E agora ele nem olhava na minha cara quando passava por mim, simplesmente me esqueceu!

Então decidi procura-lo. Assim que saí do auditório, caminhei pelos corredores, em direção ao Salão Principal. Acontece que, por coincidência, o encontrei no meio do caminho. Pelo visto ele estava indo pra sua sala comunal, ou voltando da sua sala de música.

Como previsto, ele passou reto por mim.

- Benjamin! – o chamei.

Ele parou de andar, mas não se virou.

- Até quando vai ficar fazendo graça, não olhando na minha cara? – perguntei, irritada com tudo isso. Brigas eram tão exaustivas!

- Até quando você criar vergonha na cara – ele falou, ríspido, e se virou para me encarar. Tinha uma expressão séria, mas isso não me amedrontou.

- Vergonha na cara? – perguntei, incrédula. – Por quê?

- Eu vi o número que você fez, na frente de toda aquela gente, incluindo garotos! – ele exclamou. – E você sabia que eu estava lá. Na verdade, você planejou para que eu assistisse a aquilo.

- Você realmente vai ficar bravo comigo por isso? – gargalhei, incrédula. – Se enxerga, eu tenho muito mais motivos para não olhar na sua cara do que você!

- Ah, é? E quais? – ele desafiou. Começamos a gritar no meio do corredor.

- Quer que eu enumere, coloque em ordem alfabética? – retruquei. – Você sabe de tudo o que você fez, todos os motivos das nossas brigas. E sabe o que mais me irrita? Que são todas sem sentido. Não são brigas de casais normais. Você reclama da minha roupa, do meu cabelo, de como ajo... Parece que você é minha mãe.

- E sua mãe ficaria brava ao pensar que um bando de meninos ficaria felicíssimos ao verem você vestida daquele jeito? – ele perguntou, já arfando.

- Você nem liga! Eu nem sei mais quem você é, Benjamin! – exclamei. – No começo do nosso namoro era totalmente diferente!

- Deixa disso, nunca foi. Talvez o problema seja você!

- Ou nós dois, quem sabe – dei de ombros. – Só quero que pare de achar que sempre está certo.

- Nesse caso, eu estou.

- Pra você, você sempre está! – exclamei, nervosa. – Você nunca admite, você implica com tudo!

- Claro que não!

- Argh, que saber? – gritei, me rendendo. – Chega de você, chega! Não quero mais nada!

Ele repentinamente ficou sério, e sua expressão murchou.

- Está terminando? – falou, baixo.

- Não aceita que eu esteja terminando, não é? É orgulhoso demais para isso, não é Chapman? – murmurei, desafiadora.

- Eu... Não quero terminar – ele disse, e eu ri.

- Tarde demais.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Remo surgiu do nada, e vi o brilho de seu distintivo de monitor à luz de um candeeiro próximo. – Eu estava fazendo ronda, e ouvi gritos...

Olhei de Benjamin, que ainda estava arfante, para Remo, confuso. Tive uma ideia súbita.

- Pra você ver que eu estou falando sério, e pra acabar com seu orgulho – falei.

Então me atirei em Remo, e o beijei, ponto em que tombamos e batemos na parede. Fiquei um bom tempo ali, beijando Remo – um beijo relativamente bom –, o sentindo corresponder.

Quando nos separamos, depois de um longo tempo, percebi que Benn tinha sumido.

- Er... Desculpe por isso – falei para Remo, mordendo o lábio.

Remo estava chocado, e depois de muito tempo, balançou a cabeça.

- Não faça isso – falou simplesmente. – Você nem parou pra pensar... Pra pensar em Maria...?

- Desculpe, tá? Juro que não conto pra ninguém, e que não faço isso de novo – falei, agora culpada, torcendo as mãos.

Remo apenas balançou a cabeça novamente, e começou a caminhar, me deixando sozinha ali, no meio do corredor.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Havia chegado a hora da última apresentação do C.G.M.S.C.G. Carol e Alice cantariam com Lily nesse último, e Lily era nossa maior ansiedade. Apostamos, em segredo, cinco galeões que Lily simplesmente detonaria. Eu conheço ela, e sei que Dorcas anda dando a ela algumas dicas. Acho que já tenho meu dinheiro garantido.

Todos nós aguardávamos novamente no auditório, conversando baixo, de olhos fixos na cortina, não querendo perder nada.

- Está ansioso pra se arrepender, Pontas? – sussurrei para ele, sem tirar os olhos do palco.

- Arrepender? – perguntou.

- É. De ter largado Lily. Com certeza ela fará você se arrepender.

James olhou para o teto, e eu simplesmente ri. Pouco depois a cortina se abriu, e esperamos quietos. Não havia luz no palco, portanto só víamos sombras.

Quando o ambiente se iluminou, e avistamos o palco, começamos a entrar em choque. Lily começou a cantar com Alice e Carol no fundo.

_Ahh, crush, ahhh_

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_

_It doesn't take a scientist_

_To understand what's going on baby_

_If you see something in my eye_

_Let's not over analyze_

_Don't go too deep with it baby_

Só para constar: as garotas estavam todas incríveis. O cenário nos deixou totalmente boquiaberto. Luzes vermelhas banhavam o ambiente que elas haviam preparado, que era composto por uma cama de lençóis muito vermelhos, além de... Céus, Carol e Alice estavam fazendo pole dance!

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll play loose_

_Not like we have a day with destiny_

Lily, o destaque, apenas havia nos deixado completamente espantados. Usava uma roupa ousada, curta, que ela insistia em puxar enquanto dançava por sobre a cama, enquanto as garotas faziam seu movimento naquele cano. Carol simplesmente... Merlim.

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

Lily fazia movimentos incríveis na cama, e muitas vezes ouvi garotos suspirarem do meu lado. As garotas faziam muito jogo de cabelo, além de movimentos incríveis com a perna...

_Vanilla skies_

_White picket fences in your eyes_

_A vision of you and me_

Não tinha nenhum garoto que não estava de boca aberta, não tinha um momento em que piscávamos, observando aquele cúmulo de ser sexy. Tempos depois Lily foi para um cano, e caprichou na pole dance como todas as outras duas.

Por simples segundos que consegui desviar meu olhar daquela cena, olhei para Pontas. Ele estava boquiaberto também, pela primeira vez, fitando Lily com grande desejo. Desejo! Queria mostrar esse rosto dele praquela loira horrenda.

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la_

Indubitavelmente foi o número mais… Mais incrível que já havíamos presenciado. A música nem tinha acabado direito e nós garotos quase derrubamos a mesa pra ficar de pé e aplaudir e gritar no máximo que nossos pulmões alcançavam.

Eu nem tive o que dizer, só queria aplaudir sem parar, enquanto o palco era completamente iluminado e as três garotas reverenciavam, completamente contentes e cheias de si.

- Créditos a mim, por favor! – Dorcas exclamou do lugar em que as garotas estavam sentadas.

Era hora das notas. Primeiro avaliamos Alice. Eu, Remo e Jason demos um 9 para ela. James, como sempre, dera-lhe um 5. John, e Franco, obviamente, deram-lhe 10, num total de 51 pontos.

- Alice passou de mim? Ela quase não apareceu no número! – esse foi um dos protestos que conseguimos ouvir de Dorcas, pois estávamos tentando ignorá-la.

- Notas para Carol, agora – sorri pra ela, que piscou para mim.

Eu, é claro, dei-lhe um 10. Se pudesse eu daria-lhe mil, mas infelizmente eu não podia. John, como sempre, também dera 10. Seu irmão, Jason, dera-lhe 10 também, James 5, e Franco e Remo deram 9. Eu sabia que eles não queriam correr o risco de eu ficar irritado se eles dessem 10, provando que haviam se interessado mais do que devia. Enfim, Sophie conseguiu um total de 53 pontos.

- Empatou comigo! – Maria exclamou, surpresa.

E, por fim, a nota de Lily. Olhei novamente para ela, que parecia outra pessoa vestida daquele jeito, exalando a maturidade de uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos.

Lily havia ganhado 10 de todos os garotos, com a exceção de um, e percebi que o fato de ter namorado nenhum ajudou a sermos sinceros. James, por sua vez, dera-lhe um 7, e mesmo assim ficamos surpresos. Ele havia dado um 5 a todas as outras, e um 7 a Lily!

Lily conseguiu um total de 57 pontos, ganhando o concurso.

- AH, POR MINHA CAUSA! EU A AJUDEI! – Dorcas gritou, contente, como se ela mesma tivesse ganhado. Lily sorria abertamente no palco, e agradecia a Dorcas novamente.

Dissemos para as garotas voltarem no auditório amanhã de manhã. Ainda surpresos com aquele número, observamos Lily, Carol e Alice descerem do palco pra irem cochichar com as outras garotas, rindo.

- Sete, Pontas? Você deu uma nota maior a Lily? – perguntei a ele, e ele deu de ombros.

- Ela foi bem.

Quase deixei escapar que se ele realmente tivesse achado que ela foi bem, nada mais justo dar-lhe um 10, mas deixei pra lá. Com certeza ele não fez isso por causa de Gravelle, o que me deu ânsia.

Depois disso deixamos o auditório, pensando em como conseguimos terminar o concurso com êxito. Continuamos, pelo caminho até a Torre da Grifinória, a comentar a fantástica apresentação das meninas, e o quanto elas aceitaram perfeitamente bem o desafio. Foi um sucesso.

Vou providenciar a cobrança dos galeões pra já.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

É, percebi que os garotos realmente levaram o C.G.M.S.C.G a sério. Nos perguntamos o que eles queriam quando disseram para voltarmos ao auditório no dia seguinte, e quando voltamos demos de cara com uma espécie de pódio em cima do palco, e Sirius, John, Remo e Jason seguravam cada um uma faixa e um buquê de flores.

- Ainda bem que chegaram! – Sirius exclamou, parando de conversar com Remo para olhar para nós. – Vencedoras, subam no palco para ficar no pódio!

- Er... Isso é sério? – perguntei, incrédula.

- Ora, todo concurso tem que ter isso, não? – Sirius riu.

Eu e as garotas nos entreolhamos, confusas, então tratamos de sentar nos lugares mais próximos.

- Em terceiro lugar, com um total de 53 pontos, temos um empate! – Franco anunciou, lendo em um papel como se fosse um perfeito apresentador televisivo. – Maria MacDonald e Sophie McKinnon!

Olhei para Sophie, que tinha uma expressão debochada. Demos de ombros, e juntas e de mãos dadas, caminhamos até o palco, achando tudo muito engraçado.

Remo tratou de colocar uma faixa escrita "Garota Mais Sexy – Terceiro Lugar" em mim, entregou o buquê e me beijou, sorrindo torto. Sirius fez o mesmo com Sophie, e juntas subimos no lugar do pódio com um "3" estampado. Me pergunto como eles conseguiram isso.

- Em segundo lugar – Franco voltou a falar. – Emelina Vance, com 54 pontos!

Emelina se ergueu, um pouco tímida, e caminhou em direção ao palco. Jason entregou-lhe a faixa com a escrita "Garota Mais Sexy – Segundo Lugar", e um buquê também, além de dar-lhe um leve beijo em seu rosto. Emelina subiu no outro degrau do pódio.

- E agora, com honra parabenizamos a primeira colocada, com 57 pontos! – Franco disse, entusiasmado. – Lílian Evans!

Lily corou, e rindo, também subiu ao palco. John foi o que entregou-lhe o buquê e a faixa "Primeiro Lugar", e ficou contentíssimo ao receber um beijo no rosto de Lily. Além disso, James fora o encarregado de colocar uma simples coroa em sua cabeça. Nessa parte, Lily ficou toda desconfortável.

- Gente, pelo amor de Deus – Lily gargalhou. – Isso não é um concurso de Miss Universo.

- É quase isso – Sirius disse, orgulhoso, e tratou de tirar uma foto, dizendo que vai deixar enorme na sala de música.

Só faltava o champanhe, mas decidi não dizer isso em voz alta pra não dar a ideia. Era bem capaz de Sirius buscar garrafas de uísque de fogo pra brindar.

Tempos depois, depois de ficarmos conversando no auditório e aproveitando pra pensar na dança da competição – pois a música já tinha sido escolhida –, fui sozinha em direção da cozinha. Eu estava com fome, e ainda usava aquela faixa e carregava o buquê, e não queria aparecer assim no Salão Principal. As outras garotas não estavam com fome, portanto foram direto para o dormitório. Mas meu estômago estava roncando, e eu precisava me alimentar.

- Maria! – ouvi alguém me chamar. É claro, era Jason. Ultimamente eu percebo que ele anda fazendo o mesmo caminho que eu propositalmente. Desgostosa, me virei para ele.

- Que foi? – perguntei, seca.

- Eu queria te dar parabéns pessoalmente, sabe – ele apontou para minha faixa. – Terceiro lugar.

- É, obrigada – sorri forçadamente. – Mas acho que Dorcas merecia mais que eu.

- Ah, sim – ele suspirou. – Ela me contou que você deu aquele ótimo conselho para ela me beijar.

- Contou é? – ergui as sobrancelhas. – Bom, mas é isso mesmo. Quero tranquilidade no meu namoro com Remo, e se você continuar com aquela história maluca de gostar de mim, isso não vai dar certo.

- E você realmente acha que mandando outra garota me beijar vai fazer isso mudar?

Dei de ombros.

- Pensei que iria.

- Pois se enganou – ele falou, me fitando profundamente. – Um beijo não faz você gostar da pessoa de uma hora ou outra.

- Para Dorcas, infelizmente – dei um passo para trás, pois percebi seu olhar significativo.

Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir, e nem consegui piscar. Jason me agarrou e me puxou para um beijo tão rápido que eu só me lembrava de ter me afastado. Seus lábios grandes, me envolvendo completamente, eram suaves apesar do modo nada legal que ele havia me beijado. Seus braços fortes me seguravam fortemente ao redor do meu corpo, enquanto minhas mãos estavam impedidas de me defender. Aos poucos, apenas deixei meu corpo fazer o que quisesse, e passei a sentir aquela sensação de beijar Jason, era tão delirante... Quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo – correspondendo ao beijo, quero dizer – e quando me lembrei de Remo, consegui me desvencilhar.

- SEU IDIOTA! – gritei, e usei a única arma disponível: o buquê. – Seu... retardado... mental... idiota... ridículo!

Fui batendo o buquê nele com toda a força que eu tinha, irritada, fazendo com que as flores se despedaçassem.

- Por que fez isso? – exclamei, quando só havia me sobrado os galhos tortos do buquê.

- É verdade – ele disse, ainda sorrindo. – Um beijo não faz você gostar da pessoa.

- Eu odeio você! – berrei, o empurrando pra trás. – Nunca ouse... Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, ouviu?

Jason ainda ria, e mal ligava para o que eu dizia. Queria ter uma arma pra atirar certeiramente na boca daquele imbecil.

- Argh! – resmunguei, então dei as costas, largando o resto do buquê no chão.

Céus, eu me sentia culpada. O que Remo vai pensar quando eu contar isso a ele? O que... O que ele vai fazer? Será que vai terminar comigo, será que nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara?

E tudo culpa daquele garoto infernal, aquele desgraçado! Aquele boca de caçapa, boca que estava me... Argh, que nojo. Tenho que me desinfetar, tenho que fazer alguma coisa, tenho que contar para Remo! Não vou conseguir olhar pra ele sem a culpa se instalar em mim, não vou!

Ai, odeio Jason. Odeio minha vida. E, naquele momento que passei a sentir seu beijo... Me odeio também. Odeio tudo.

E preciso falar com Remo. Mas falta-me coragem.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Já faltavam poucos dias para o fim de fevereiro, fazendo-nos perceber como passou tão rápido. Sirius, abobado, usou a desculpa de que o ano que estávamos não era bissexto, mas eu não achava isso. Para mim, nossas ocupações faziam com que o tempo passasse mais rápido: o coral, os deveres pesadíssimos, fazendo-nos concluir que, sem dúvidas, o sétimo ano é o mais puxado de todos os outros.

E já estávamos no camarim novamente, prontos para uma nova competição. Parecia outro dia que estávamos aqui, treinando o número de Madonna e combinando tudo com o coral de Flitwick. Ouvíamos o auditório se encher lá fora, enquanto as garotas terminavam de ser arrumar. Estavam todas lindas, com um vestido bem chamativo, e Maria apareceu, reclamando que ele a apertava muito.

- Odeio esses vestidos estilo corpete – ela disse, tentando alargar o pano em suas costas. – Me sinto sufocada. Quero ver pra dançar com isso.

Ultimamente Maria vinha conversando comigo de um jeito diferente de que sempre conversávamos, naturalmente. Ela ficava rígida quando eu me aproximava ou a beijava, e isso me deixou extremamente preocupado. Já estava na hora de eu contar-lhe o que estava reprimindo a dias.

- Maria, preciso te contar uma coisa – falei, pegando em sua mão e a levando num canto mais afastado da sala.

- O que foi? – ela engoliu em seco. Era quase certeza que ela já sabia.

- Quero que saiba primeiro de tudo que isso não significou nada pra mim, certo? – adiantei de primeiro, e ela assentiu. Parecia nervosa, e sua mão chegava a suar. – Depois do seu número para o concurso, quando eu fui fazer ronda... Bem, eu encontrei Emelina e Chapman brigando.  
>Ela aguardou. Parecia relaxada, e agora só franzia a testa.<p>

- E Emelina fez uma coisa... Ela... Queria provocar e Chapman – contei, hesitante. – Então ela me beijou.

Maria não se moveu. Fiquei totalmente tenso, esperando sua reação, mas ela estava séria. Não parecia brava, e sim raciocinava.

- Er... – murmurou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, perdida. – Er... Bom, Remo. Isso faz tempo, então.

- É. Faz um dias que eu estava tentando de contar, mas não tive uma oportunidade. Mas você vem andado estranha, então pensei que...

- Pensou completamente errado – ela me interrompeu, suspirando. – Remo, eu preciso te contar uma coisa também. É por isso que ando assim, estranha, e até fiquei com medo agora de você contar a mim que tinha descoberto.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Ahn... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Depois da "premiação" no auditório, quando eu estava indo pra cozinha... Me encontrei com Jason no corredor.

- Ah – respirei fundo.

- É... Ele me b-beijou – ela falou nervosamente. – E sinto muito pelas flores, mas tive que usar o buquê pra bater nele.

Deixei escapar um sorriso involuntário.

- Então... – falei, chegando a rir. – Estamos quites.

- Eu não sei o que tem na cabeça de Jason e Emelina, sinceramente – ela comentou, rindo. – Só vamos tentar manter distância dos dois o máximo possível, pra evitar que isso aconteça novamente.

- Sim – concordei.

- Ufa – Maria suspirou, aliviada. – E eu tinha pensado que você ia ficar uma fera comigo.

- Fera eu já sou – falei, significantemente. Maria riu. – Mas eu nunca ficaria chateado com você por isso.

- A não ser que eu tenha beijado Jason, aí seria diferente – ela disse. – Ou você beijado Emelina.

- O que não acontecerá – lembrei.

- Estão prontos? – Stanley entrou na sala, então parou subitamente para nos avaliar. – Meu Merlim, que roupa ridícula é essa?

- Ridícula? Desculpe, mas isso é muito sexy! – Alice reclamou, ofendida. – Minha mãe que fez.

Stanley fez um muxoxo de descaso.

- Bom, Lufa-Lufa logo vai se apresentar, e por último vocês – ela anunciou.

- Por quê? – Lily perguntou. – É nossa vez de apresentar primeiro. A última vez foi a Lufa-Lufa.

- Mas agora é diferente – Stanley sorriu misteriosamente. Parecia que ia aprontar alguma coisa. – Vamos, ou vocês não querem assistir a performance deles?

Apenas assentimos, indagadores, e caminhamos em direção ao auditório afora. Estávamos curiosos, porém ansiosos de que Stanley esteja aprontando alguma.

No fundo, espero sinceramente que não.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No, I won't sleep tonight_

Merlim, era Sean! Ele parecia meio deslocado, mas até que estava se dando bem. Eu impulsionei o pessoal a vibrar mais quando era sua vez de cantar, e ele olhou diretamente para nós e sorriu. Ah, Sean... Que saudade de tê-lo com a gente...

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Era uma música legal, mas era sempre a dança que chamava mais atenção. Sean acompanhava a dança meio tímido, por ser ousada demais para ele. Quero dizer, um bando de garotos conseguiam ser sexy facilmente, e é como Stanley havia dito... Eles também apostaram nisso. Outra coisa bem sexy eram aqueles ternos vinhos, lindos e brilhantes. Ouvi Dorcas comentar com Sophie que ainda planeja um furto daqueles ternos.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight!_

No meio de todos aqueles lufanos, Sean parecia um deles. Apesar de ser menos solto que todos eles, ele estava ótimo naquele terno, que destacava seus lindos olhos azuis.

Nem pisquei, e percebi que algo caía sobre o palco. Olhei direito... Estava nevando? Não... Eram bolhas! Bolhas de sabão, que aos poucos foram enchendo o palco.

- Ei, não é proibido usar mágica durante números? – sussurrei para Emelina.

- Acho que eles não estão usando mágica mesmo. Eu ouvi dizerem que Stanley andava pedindo um grande número de sabão em pó, mas eu não sabia pra que ela usaria – Emelina respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do palco e assistir à Chapman. – Eu pensava que era para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

A plateia vibrava e se colocava de pé, e forcei os outros a fazerem o mesmo, pelo menos por Sean. O palco estava cheio de sabão, e enquanto cantava, os membros da Lufa-Lufa brincavam ou jogavam sabão nas pessoas mais próximas da plateia. Todos pareciam gostar daquilo.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting?_

A plateia não parava de vibrar. Reconheço que estava sendo um número muito legal, e eles tinham altas chances de ganhar, mas quando o quesito era sexy, nós com certeza ganharíamos. No palco, os garotos continuavam a brincar com a bolha de sabão, enquanto faziam danças sexys, principalmente Chapman. Ouvi Emelina bufar ao meu lado.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Olhei para Sean novamente… Ele parecia até se divertir no meio do sabão todo, e não duvido nada que aquela ideia foi dele. Eu ouvia Sirius xingar com John, dizendo que Sean poderia ter dado aquela ideia pra gente, mas não era sua culpa... Duvidar do que Stanley é capaz nunca foi uma coisa boa de se fazer.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

O auditório se encheu de gritos, aplausos e assobios no final da música. Foi incrível o número deles, e mesmo que o nosso seja mais sexy, o deles foi muito legal. Eu estava até preocupada; será que barraríamos eles?

Antes do palco ser esvaziado pelos lufanos, Maria já me puxava de volta para o camarim, e chegando lá avistei os rostos preocupados do resto do pessoal.

- Eles foram bons – Sophie comentou, amedrontada.

- Seremos melhores, isso é o que Mister D diria se estivesse aqui – Jason falou, positivamente.

- Afinal, eles não são mais sexys que nós – Sirius sorriu. – Todos lá fora anseiam por um número mais maduro, e daremos isso a eles.

- Grifinória – Stanley apareceu na porta. Estava radiante e satisfeitíssima. – Fiquem prontos em cinco minutos.

Respirei fundo e aqueci a voz mais um pouco. Eu precisava de ar. Precisava de água.

Merlim me ajude. Toda competição é assim... Mas me ajude!

Respira Lily, e pense positivo.

Nós vamos ganhar.

Vamos sim.

Isso aí.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Acho que tínhamos ido bem, mesmo que eu não quisesse. Minha torcida é Grifinória, e eu estou competindo com ela. Pela primeira vez, estou querendo perder, mas fomos bons demais.

Stanley chegou a nosso camarim (tão luxuoso quanto a sala de música) rindo, dizendo que nossa vitória estava garantida. Não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas provavelmente não contou por eu estar ali. Queria avisar Lily e os outros para terem cuidado com o que aquela mulher planeja, mas não saí de perto dos garotos um só minuto.

Agora eu estava sentado no meio da plateia, esperando pela Grifinória se apresentar. Benn estava do meu lado, dizendo palavras positivas que nós ganharíamos. Queria dizer na cara dele que eu queria era perder, mas na verdade eu só fingia que concordava.

Eu estava curioso pra ver o que meus amigos tinham preparado, então...

_Get up on this!_

_Get up on this!_

_Uh baby baby, baby baby_

_Uh baby baby, baby baby_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah shh push it_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah shh push it_

Minha boca foi se abrindo aos poucos. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu fiquei com medo. Que tipo de música era aquela?

_S-s-salt-n-Pepa's here!_

_Now wait a minute, y'all_

_This dance ain't for eveybody_

_Only the sexy people_

_So all you fly mothers_

_Get on out there and dance_

_Dance, I said!_

Até Remo cantou, e acho que eles pensavam que estávamos entendendo alguma coisa. Quero dizer, a dança que eles faziam era absolutamente... absolutamente... Resumindo: se minha mãe visse ela taparia meus olhos. É que minha mãe é exagerada mesmo, porque ninguém estava sem roupa ali... Por enquanto, eu acho.

_Salt-N-Pepa is here and we're in effect_

_Want you to push it baby_

_Cooling by day_

_Then at night_

_Working up a sweat_

_Come on, girls_

_Let's go show the guys that we know_

_How to become number one in the hot body show_

_Now push it!_

Depois do choque, me veio um imensa vontade de rir. Além do número deles, que de bonito só tinha a roupa que usavam, eu via todos na plateia olharem pra aquilo abismados. Estava um silêncio total, e todos estavam assistindo, babando.

_Ah shh push it, push it good_

_Ah shh push it, push it real good_

_Ah shh push it, push it good_

_Ah shh push it, p-push it real good_

_Ah shh push it_

_Get up on this! Hey! Get up on this!_

Quando James cantou, tive certeza que em algum lugar desse auditório, Gravelle estava morrendo interiormente. Até Lily tinha aceitado aquela música, e acho que eles estavam exagerando quando queriam mostrar que eram sexys...

_Yo baby pop, yeah you_

_Come here give me a kiss_

_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed_

_Can you hear the music pumpin' hard like I wish you would?_

_Now push it_

_Ah shh push it, push it good_

_Ah shh push it, push it real good_

_Ah shh push it, push it good_

_Ah shh push it, p-push it real good_

_Ah shh push it_

- Mas que diabos...? – Benn murmurou do meu lado.

Acho que a maioria dos que estavam ali estavam em dúvida entre gostar da dança – que chegava a ser excitante em algumas partes – ou ficar chocados com o que estavam vendo. Era um choque meio... Legal. E eu só continuava a reprimir a vontade de rir. Era certeza que minha gargalhada acordaria todos eles, que tinham entrado em transe.

_Get up on this!_

_Ah shh push it_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah shh push it_

_Holler!_

_Get up on this_

_Ah shh push it_

_Heeey!_

_Ahh... push it!_

No final da música, em que todos pararam numa posição de funk brasileiro, ninguém se manifestou. No palco, todos olharam, esperando, pra plateia. Passados segundos depois, todo mundo se levantou ao mesmo tempo pra aplaudir e a gritar estrondosamente, e eu fiz o mesmo, gritando e rindo. Benn, ao meu lado, assobiava, caçoando.

Podia ser obsceno e exagerado demais, mas sem dúvida... Foi o melhor número que já fizeram!

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Ficamos meia hora na sala de McGonagall levando bronca, agradecendo a Merlim por ela não ter nos levado para a sala de Dumbledore. Depois de ouvir novamente que pessoas de onze e doze anos estavam presentes e que poluímos suas mentes, e depois de perder milhares de pontos para a Grifinória, saímos da sala. Não adiantou culparmos Stanley; ela soube se defender muito bem, dizendo que deixou nós escolhermos aquela música, e que faz o mesmo com a Lufa-Lufa e que isso nunca deu problema. Dissemos à McGonagall que Stanley nos obrigou a ser sexy, mas a loira vadia soube se defender novamente, dizendo que não mandou-nos escolher aquela música pra competição.

E, é claro, foi horrível quando estávamos no palco e víamos a vitória ser dada de bandeja à Lufa-Lufa, empatando a competição novamente. Sean, lá no meio dos garotos, olhou para nós desolado, e nem teve ânimo pra comemorar, mesmo que Chapman estivesse o obrigando a isso.

Humilhante, também, foi a gosma na nossa cara novamente. Cansei daquela gosma, toda vez que perdíamos era assim! Quando ganhávamos, o que a gente faz? Vai para a sala comunal comemorar, e só. Por que eles simplesmente não fazem o mesmo?

Não tivemos coragem de voltar para a sala comunal, e encarar a Torre da Grifinória inteira nos olhando com reprovação. Estávamos tão mal falados quanto quando vomitamos na plateia no ano passado. Por isso, fomos diretamente para a sala de música, e ficamos lá para nos limpar.

Dorcas começou a culpar Sirius, dizendo que ele que começou com aquele concurso estúpido, nos impulsionando a escolher aquela música. Sirius retrucou, dizendo que ela está nervosa porque foi a última colocada no concurso. Lily entrou da discussão, depois James, e ela cortou-o e começou a xingar sua namorada com a ajuda de Sirius. Depois Maria tentou parar a discussão, e Alice a interrompeu, e as duas começaram a discutir, e Remo entrou na discussão junto com Beth, que dizia que estava cansada de levar gosmas na cara, e John tentou fazer uma piada que não adiantou, e Dorcas voltou a discutir com Sirius, fazendo com que Emelina começasse a chorar.

- Gente, cale a boca – cortei, baixo, mas foi o suficiente para calar todo mundo. – A culpa não é de ninguém, vamos parar de discutir. Como iríamos saber que aquela música e dança era tão exageradas assim?

- Ah, estava na cara! – Dorcas exclamou. – Mas nós fomos idiotas e mesmo assim fomos em frente.

- Se Mister D estivesse aqui, ele não queria que estivéssemos brigando! – Emelina fungou, enquanto Lily a consolava.

- É verdade. Vamos pensar positivo, certo? – falei, me pondo de pé. – Lufa-Lufa apenas empatou a competição, ainda temos chances de ganhar!

- Se continuarmos assim, duvido – Sirius resmungou, mas eu o ignorei.

- E estamos em fevereiro ainda – continuei. – Ainda faltam quatro competições pela frente. – Podemos muito bem ganhar!

Todos assentiram a contragosto, e eu voltei a me sentar, empenhada em tirar toda a gosma da minha roupa.

Eu só esperava que todos ouvissem que eu tinha dito. Positividade é o que precisaríamos no futuro, sem dúvidas.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Desanimados, voltamos para a sala de música no dia seguinte da competição. Com certeza Stanley ia nos dar uma baita de uma bronca, além de jogar na nossa cara o quanto somos péssimos e quanto a Lufa-Lufa arrasou com a gente, e blábláblá.

Nosso dia não foi muito bom; por onde passávamos, éramos caçoados, e quando eu e Emelina estávamos indo sozinhas para a biblioteca estudar um pouco, mais uma enxurrada de gosma acertou nossos rostos, dessa vez vinda de sonserinos. Sorte a nossa que isso aconteceu em frente à porta do banheiro feminino. Fora isso, comentários por onde quer que passávamos, apontavam, cochichavam, riam. Isso ia durar muito, mas logo passaria. Foi assim na competição em que os outros vomitaram na plateia.

Esperávamos, quietos e silenciosos, a chegada de Stanley. Fazia quinze minutos que esperávamos, então provavelmente ela nem viria.

- Não tenho nada o que fazer aqui – Dorcas suspirou, depois de esperarmos mais cinco minutos. – Fui.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, mocinha? – Dorcas foi impedida por Moreau, quando trombaram na entrada da sala.

- MISTER D!

Demos gritos histéricos, e corremos em direção ao professor, que riu quando foi amassado por milhares de braços o apertando e gritando "Mister D! Mister D!" o tempo todo. Depois de o soltarmos e dele ter sido abraçado por um de cada vez, Moreau foi ao centro da sala como de costume, e voltamos para nossa cadeira, alegríssimos. O professor parecia novo em folha. Quem o visse nunca suspeitaria que ele ficou um longo tempo internado no St. Mungus.

- Obrigado, obrigado – ele disse, chegando a corar.

- Mister D, você está bem? – Emelina perguntou. – Se recuperou totalmente?

- Sim, sim, mas terei que tomar alguns remédios ainda – ele disse. – Mas não por muito tempo. Creio que Stanley esteja insatisfeita com isso, já que a culpada de tudo isso foi ela.

- Como assim? – perguntei, espantada.

- Tenho certeza que ela pegou alguma das plantas de Sprout e fez uma espécie de sonífero mais duradouro e forte – ele contou, com o rosto sério. – Demorei para chegar porque fui investigar isso agora. Ela colocou no meu suco sem eu perceber, então tive que ir até a cozinha conversar com um dos elfos que são responsáveis por preparar as bebidas... Quando a erva que Stanley pegou seca no meio da poção, ela fica bem verde, e essa era a cor do meu copo quando ele voltou pra cozinha, de acordo com o elfo.

- Que horror! – Lily levou as mãos à boca. – Ela poderia ter te matado!

- Mister D, agora que você tem provas, você pode mostrar isso a Dumbledore! – Beth exclamou, seguida por exclamações de concordância.

- Eu tenho provas de qual foi a erva que causou aquilo em mim, e não quem a pôs no meu copo – Moreau suspirou, derrotado. – E Stanley é esperta. Provavelmente já se livrou de todas as provas existentes.

- Vaca, ordinária, safada... – Dorcas começou com sua lista de xingamentos.

- Mas você tem certeza que foi ela? – Jason perguntou.

- No mesmo dia que passei mal, a única coisa que eu tinha digerido foi o café da manhã e, coincidentemente, Stanley se sentou ao meu lado. Só pode ter sido ela.

Dorcas aumentou sua lista de xingamentos.

- Mas então... – Moreau falou, sorrindo. – Ouvi dizer que perderam a competição de ontem. Visivelmente cheguei tarde demais.

Ninguém respondeu. Nos entreolhamos, envergonhados.

- É... Acho que é meio arriscado deixar vocês escolherem canções para as competições. Nunca dá certo! – Moreau exclamou, rindo.

- Desculpe, Mister D – Maria falou, tristonha. – Fomos estúpidos.

- É. Estava na cara que aquela música era... indecente demais – Sophie completou.

- Tudo bem, ainda temos muita estrada pela frente – Moreau falou, animado. – E agora estou realmente disposto a ganhar de Stanley, me vingar por ter feito aquilo comigo. Certo?

Concordamos, agitados.

- Mas temos um problema. Ou melhor, dois – Lily franziu a testa. – Stanley expulsou Jessie e Sean daqui, enquanto tomava seu lugar.

- E levou Sean para a Lufa-Lufa – Franco completou, e Moreau ficou surpreso.

- Ora, ela não pode fazer isso!

- Mas fez – dei de ombros. – Agora temos que pegar nossos dois ótimos cantores de volta.

- Não se preocupem. Teremos Jessie e Sean de volta – Moreau nos assegurou.

Era tão TÃO bom ter Moreau de volta. Nem ligamos mais para o fato de que perdemos ontem, ou que todos nesse castelo estavam falando mal de nós nas nossas costas. Com sua volta nos sentimos mais seguros, e muito mais animados para ganhar de vez essa competição, e esfregar na cara nojenta de Stanley. Onde já se viu... Ela envenenou o nosso Mister D! Salafrária, ordinária, patife, nojenta, vaca! Certo, acho que peguei a mania de Dorcas.

Mas o importante é que tínhamos nosso professor fofo de volta, e só agora percebemos o quanto ele faz falta...

E como é tão insubstituível e inigualável.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

_Baby, can't you see, I'm callin'_

_A guy like you should wear a warnin'_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

Era o seguinte: depois de contarmos tudo a Moreau, sobre as competições sexys e tudo o mais, ele ficou surpreso de que nunca falamos sobre aquilo pra ele. Ele, então, propôs um número que até ele mesmo cantaria junto com a gente. E era o que estávamos fazendo agora, no auditório.

_There's no escape, I can't wait_

_I need a hit, baby gimme it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

Então Moreau cantou a seguir, vestido de roupa de couro preto assim como nós, fazendo passos legais junto a John.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head, spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now_

A seguir, no refrão, fizemos uma dança um pouco melhor da que usamos na competição. Quando planejamos fazer esse número, ficamos indignados em como deveríamos ter o usado. Quero dizer, Britney Spears, em geral, era uma cantora sexy, e até mesmo eu apostei nisso. E é certeza de que toda a plateia gostaria de um número dela, e até poderíamos ter ganhado...

_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_Oh, the taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Eu, Lily e Dorcas cantávamos juntas, enquanto usávamos tudo de sexy que tínhamos aprendido naquele mês... Quero dizer, espero que aquilo um dia sirva pra alguma coisa, porque pra fazer números em competição sem a consulta de um professor responsável nunca daria certo.

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_Oh, the taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Mas sabe… Mesmo assim valeu a pena. Vai ser uma ótima história engraçada pra contar à nossos filhos, sem dúvidas. Mas, é claro, só quando nossos filhos tiverem mais que catorze anos, no mínimo.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready_

_I think I'm ready now_

E a música finalizou com uma esplêndida dança do Mister D. Ele dançava realmente bem, e se tivesse uma competição sexy entre garotos de Hogwarts e ele estivesse participando, ganharia sem dúvidas.

Aliás, essa é uma ótima ideia!

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Do You Wanna Touch Me

**2-** I'm A Slave 4 U

**3-** Blackbird

**4-** Baby One More Time

**5-** Me Against The Music

**6-** Bust Your Windows

**7-** Crush

**8-** Animal

**9-** Push It

**10-** Toxic


	24. Listas, pergaminhos, e MUITO chocolate!

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS *-* /vomita arco-íris**

**nathalia-phelps: Adianto com exclusividade que o Jessie e o Sean vão voltar sim para o coral, num futuro próximo *-* Obrigada por ler flor, beijos ;***

**MariaElena: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Idade não importa, eu já tenho 17 e cá estou escrevendo essa mistura *-* Obrigadinha, beijos :***

**Julia Ricci: Aí está o capítulo pedido! Quanto as músicas, é quase confirmado que não vou usar músicas da terceira temporada na fic :( Talvez (mas bem talvez mesmo) eu use alguma exceção, mas pra deixar organizadinho mesmo, eu preferiria que ficasse só músicas da segunda e primeira temporadas :\  
><strong>**Enfim, obrigada por ler! Beijos!**

**Camila Evans Potter: Awwwn, obrigada! Novamente novo capítulo como pedido, e novamente ainda não sei se vou colocar alguma da terceira na história. Quem sabe né? Beijinhos, obrigada por ler *-* **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Listas, pergaminhos, e MUITO chocolate!<strong>

**(N/A: Um capítulo um pouco mais descontraído pra vocês. Essa ideia foi inspirada numa fic que li, "Pena e Pergaminho", que foi uma das primeiras fics que li e me apaixonei por escrever fics Lily/James. Quem já leu vai se familiarizar mais, e ela é encontrada aqui no Fanfiction. Eu simplesmente AMO essa fic! Espero que aprovem, já que do mesmo jeito que a série Glee faz algumas homenagens, eu também possa fazer a minha! =D)**

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Lily, pare de comer – MM.

Por quê? Eu engordei? – LE.

Não, mas isso não vai demorar a acontecer se você continuar nesse ritmo maluco – AB.

Só uma pergunta. Por que estamos trocando bilhetes na sala comunal se podemos falar em voz alta sem problemas? – LE.

Deu vontade de trocar bilhetes. Faz tempo que não fazemos isso – MM.

E eu sou curiosa mesmo – AB.

Mesmo assim, eu não ligo se eu engordar. Afinal, gorda ou não eu já pareço a filha perdida do Barão Sangrento, não? – LE.

Nossa Lily, que engraçado – AB.

Não arrisca não. Posso muito bem te transformar na filha do Barão Sangrento num piscar de olhos, se é que você me entende – MM.

Sua violência não me assusta. E sim, vou continuar a comer – LE.

Vai fazer mal pra sua saúde – AB.

São só chocolates – LE.

Como uma nascida trouxa deveria saber do risco das diabetes, sabe. São realmente perigosas e podem trazer sérios danos à sua saúde – AB.

Falou Alice, nossa médica particular – MM.

Alice está certa... Mas quem liga! Vou comer do mesmo jeito! – LE.

Lily! – AB.

O que foi? Está cientificamente provado que chocolate deixa as pessoas felizes, e é por isso que é um ótimo fortalecedor quando temos que nos lidar contra dementadores. Ou seja, quero ser feliz! Vocês têm seus namorados pra ficar com vocês o tempo todo, e eu não tenho! Eu perdi Sean, que agora vive com Stanley ou estudando pros NOM's, eu perdi Jessie, porque nos afastamos um pouco. Agora estou solitária e PRECISO DE CHOCOLATE! – LE.

Nossa, acho que esse pergaminho está banhado de lágrimas – MM.

Pare com isso, Lily. Ser solteira não é sinal de tristeza – AB.

A não ser que seu namorado tenha te trocado pela garota que você mais odeia, aí sim – MM.

Maria! – AB.

O quê? Eu menti por acaso? – MM.

Maria está certa. Portanto mereço essa minha pequena pilha de sapos de chocolate e caldeirões, adquiridos exclusivamente no nosso último passeio à Hogsmeade – LE.

Que foi um fiasco. Perdi Franco pra uma conversa longa com Sprout e o estagiário de Herbologia. Bah! – AB.

E Lily, você pode fazer companhia pra Emelina! Afinal, todo mundo já sabe graças ao MMM que ela terminou com Chapman – MM.

Mas há boatos que ela o quer de volta. Ela até já foi vista rodeando a entrada pra sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa – LE.

Porque é uma tonta. Chapman é um idiota. Se bem que ela... – MM.

O quê? – AB.

Você sabe. Aquele beijo que eu contei a vocês – MM.

Ah sim, a troca de casais. Mas Maria, Emelina só fez aquilo pra provocar Benn – AB.

Mesmo assim! Fiquei com medo de Remo, sei lá, ter uma recaída por ela. Ele teve forte atração por ela! – MM.

Mas devemos lembrar que você também teve forte atração por Jason, que, por acaso, também te beijou – AB.

Isso não tem nada a ver. E é isso que me impede de xingar Emelina, sabe. Eu e Remo não temos o direito de xingar quem beijou o outro. Se bem que vi Remo olhar meio enfezado pra Jason. Foi ótimo! – MM.

Que não ajam mais brigas, por favor! Foi um sacrifício despistar Dorcas quando ela quase ouviu nossa conversa sobre esse beijo... Acha que Jason contaria a ela? – AB.

Ele sabe que levará um belo chute nas partes íntimas se fizesse isso – MM.

Certo... Lily, pare de comer – AB.

Não – LE.

Vou roubar essa sua pilha de chocolates – MM.

Impressão minha ou ela quase derrubou aqueles primeiranistas só pra fugir de você? – AB.

É. Mas por pouco não derrubo os trinta sapos de chocolate dos braços dela. Foi bem por pouco – MM.

Deixa ela em paz. Quando ela estourar ela aprende – AB.

Espero – MM.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

**Lista do por que devemos matar James Potter e jogar seus restos para a Lula Gigante**

_(por Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, com comentários de James Potter)_

1- Sirius: Ele é o capitão do time da Grifinória, logo, se ele morresse, eu viraria o capitão. Se bem que ultimamente isso não anda fazendo diferença...

Remo: Caramba Sirius, isso foi egoísta. Temos motivos muito mais importantes que esse!

Sirius: A ideia dessa lista perspicaz foi minha, tenho o direito de expressar minhas opiniões mais profundas.

James: Ainda não estou entendendo. Qual a finalidade disto?

Sirius: Pontas, meu camarada, daria pra você ler o topo desse pergaminho? Agradeço desde já.

James: Me matar e jogar meus restos para a Lula Gigante? Por quê?

Sirius: Mais uma vez peço sua atenção. Leia a droga do número um!

James: Ah.

Sirius: Você anda mais lerdo que Rabicho ultimamente.

Remo: Não o deixe ler isso.

Sirius: Deve estar dormindo agora. Enfim, vamos prosseguir com essa lista?

James: Agora estou curioso.

2- Sirius: Ele está muito lerdo ultimamente. Viu, um bom motivo, Remo!

Remo: Nem por isso você anda querendo matar Rabicho, anda?

Sirius: Eu pedi pra você me ajudar com a lista, e não dar uma de advogado do chifrudo! E Rabicho é lerdo de natureza, ao contrário de Pontas.

James: Eu não ando lerdo!

Sirius: Ah, claro que não! Engano o meu ter colocado esse item aqui na lista!

James: Viu, eu te falei.

Sirius: Tão lerdo que não percebe ironias.

3- Sirius: Ele tem uma namorada asquerosa. Bom, podemos renomear essa lista para "Lista do por que devemos matar James Potter E Veronica Gravelle e jogar seus restos para a Lula Gigante".

James: Nem começa com isso Sirius, já vou avisando...

Remo: Não tenho o que dizer por aqui.

Sirius: Pois deveria.

Remo: Mas não vou.

4- Sirius: Ele é um idiota.

Remo: Faltou criatividade nessa, hein meu amigo?

James: O que eu fiz pra ser idiota?

Sirius: Estou com preguiça de escrever a quantidade absurda de atos idiotas que você andou cometendo.

James: Exemplo?

Sirius: Hum... Que tal... Começar a namorar a loira asquerosa?

James: Sirius...

Remo: Passaremos, então, para o próximo item.

5- Remo: Ele largou Lily, que além de ser uma ótima pessoa, era uma amiga e gostava dele de verdade.

Sirius: Aluado, você me surpreendeu tomando a dianteira dessa. Eu tinha deixado ela pro final por ser o real motivo de todos.

Remo: Pois é.

James: Vocês não entendem. Eu não gosto mais dela, por que ficar com ela? Pra fazê-la sofrer?

Sirius: Sei lá, se enforcasse, mas não faria aquilo com ela! Se você sabia que um dia poderia largar dela, porque correu atrás dela todo esse tempo? O pior foi que nós aguentamos tudo aquilo, aqueles depoimentos deprimentes de que não conseguia conquista-la, e quando conseguiu... SIMPLESMENTE NÃO DUROU NEM DOIS MESES!

Remo: Acho que você vai quebrar essa pena no meio, Almofadinhas.

James: Passou, e a culpa não é minha. Vê, ao contrário, está me fazendo bem. Daqui a pouco completaremos dois meses!

Sirius: Com licença. Preciso vomitar longe daqui.

James: Não entendo por que a odeia tanto, Almofadas. Será que porque ela foi uma das únicas a ter resistido a Sirius Black?

Sirius: Primeiro de tudo, aquela garota vivia se jogando pra cima de mim, eu é que não a quis. Desculpe desapontá-lo, caro James, mas ela é uma piriguete. E segundo, nunca fiquei com Lily, e não a odeio.

Remo: Até porque, se ficasse, seria um homem morto em épocas passadas.

Sirius: Também.

James: Você é um idiota.

Sirius: Não sou seu irmão. Não de genética.

Remo: Tocante.

Sirius: Cala boca, Aluado.

James: Cala boca, Sirius.

Remo: Cala boca, James.

Sirius: É, cala boca James.

Remo: Cala boca, Sirius.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Lily, quantos sapos de chocolate você comeu só hoje? – SM.

Não sei, perdi a conta – LE.

E pior: nem pra repartir com a gente! – MM.

Maria, você disse que está de regime – EV.

Era regime momentâneo. Não acreditem em mim quando eu disser que estou de regime; nem eu acredito – MM.

Lily, não precisa se empanturrar de chocolates porque está deprimida ultimamente. Experiência própria – SM.

Ah sim, eu preciso. Preciso mesmo! Sem chocolate não vivo – LE.

Emelina está deprimida por causa de Chapman e mesmo assim não está comendo tanto chocolate assim – MM.

Isso é parcialmente mentira. Como uma pessoa chocólatra que sou, toda essa quantidade que Lily está consumindo nem chega perto da quantidade que eu como diariamente. Comer chocolate descontroladamente virou rotina pra mim, por isso nem parece tão exagerado – EV.

E como você não engorda, criatura? – MM.

Esse também é um segredo para mim – SM.

Merlim quis que eu ficasse magra pra sempre, e é assim que está sendo – EV.

Por enquanto. Quando a idade chegar... – MM.

Maria e sua inveja – LE.

Não é inveja. Eu sou magra... Um pouco – MM.

Ah, claro. Você tem uma alimentação completamente balanceada. Vejamos... Cinco pedaços de bife no almoço com nenhuma folha de alface sequer, molho de tomate e muita porcaria no jantar. No café da manhã bolo de chocolate com muito recheio, e nenhum suco natural pra acompanhar. Suco de abóbora raramente, e quando bebe nem chega a um copo, a não ser, é claro, que o suco vai parar na cabeça de algum menino por aí. É... Estou vendo sua ótima alimentação – LE.

Senti fome depois dessa – SM.

Lily fica atacada com seu alto sarcasmo quando está deprimida, percebo – EV.

Esse não é nem o começo. Acreditem em mim – MM.

Mudando de assunto. Ouviram Moreau e Stanley gritando nos corredores? Teve até gente que correu, com medo deles sacarem as varinhas... – SM.

O quê? Quando? Por que? – MM.

Vocês não souberam? Caramba, até eu que fico me distraindo com meus bons chocolates já soube. Aliás, esse foi um dos motivos que estou me distraindo com meus chocolates – LE.

O que Lily? – EV.

Stanley não quer devolver Sean para nós – LE.

Devolver? – SM.

É, Stanley praticamente roubou Sean de nós quando mandou ele pra Lufa-Lufa enquanto ela estava substituindo o Mister D. E agora ela não quer devolve-lo.

Que injusto! – EV.

Mocreia! – MM.

E Dumbledore? – SM.

Eu ia pessoalmente falar com ele, mas McGonagall disse que ele não estava no castelo – LE.

Caramba, Sean é nosso! Ele deve ficar com a gente! – EV.

Juro que vou pegar os cabelos daquela mulher e arrancar fio por fio com uma serra elétrica dentro dum poço cheio de álcool e crocodilos famintos – MM.

Por que Sean simplesmente não abandona aqueles lufanos e volta pra nosso coral? – EV.

Vocês sabem como Sean é. Ele só quer paz, e não quer se meter em problemas. Mas eu duvido que Stanley o deixaria em paz se ele saísse de lá. Aliás, Sean contaria vários segredos da Lufa-Lufa para nós se ele voltasse para a Grifinória! – SM.

Que droga – LE.

Ela merece a morte – MM.

Maria! – EV, SM e LE.

O que foi? Ela é uma vaca! – MM.

Não é pra tanto, desejar a morte dela. Ela só merece... Uma expulsão desse castelo, e uma expulsão bem humilhante – SM.

Isso é pouco em relação do que tenho em mente. Penso em algo muito mais dolorido e torturante – MM.

O que Sophie disse já é o bastante para mim – LE.

Pra mim também. E Lily, acho melhor você parar de comer tanto chocolates. Uma espinha enorme apareceu na sua testa – EV.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Não estou com espinha nenhuma – LE.

Desculpa te desapontar querida, mas tem uma amostra de chifre bem no centro da sua testa – DM.

Dorcas, o que está fazendo nessa conversa? E aliás, já foi confirmado que chocolate não causam espinhas – LE.

Cansei de prestar atenção no que McGonagall fala. Pra que eu quero transfigurar um rato numa pedra de 35 kg? Estou mais interessada nas aulas em que ela ensinar como transfigurar alguém numa pombinha. Tenho uma lista enorme de minhas primeiras cobaias – DM.

Você é louca – LE

E você engordou, suponho. Ainda está triste por causa de James, ou por causa de Sean? – DM.

Por causa de Sean, somente. Ah, e por causa de Jessie também – LE.

Por que por causa de Jessie? – SM.

Olá Sophie, como vai? – DM.

Eu vou bem, Dorcas. Ainda me pergunto o que faz nessa conversa, já que o bilhete era para mim e Emelina – SM.

Emelina está muito ocupada prestando atenção na aula, e você estava quase dormindo em cima de seu livro – DM.

É que não dormi bem nessa noite. Mas aula de Transfiguração é muito interessante. E receber bilhetes também me deixam acordada – SM.

Um bilhete nada interessante – DM.

Mas você está conversando nele – SM.

Porque não tenho nada melhor pra fazer – DM.

Não esqueçam de que ainda estou lendo toda essa conversa – LE.

Ah, oi Lily. Então, o que tem Jessie? – SM.

Ele não quer voltar para o coral. Fui com Mister D falar com ele, e ele recusou, dizendo que gostou muito da experiência e tudo o mais... Só que queria mais tempo pra estudar para os NIEM's. Acho que não é isso, e sim por causa de seu namorado, So – LE.

BABADO! – DM.

Sinto muito. Sirius realmente é muito idiota com ele, e me desculpe – SM.

Tudo bem. Insistimos três dias seguintes e ele não quis, mas vamos deixar o tempo passar para depois o chamar de volta novamente – LE.

Espero que ele volte. Ele tem uma grande voz. E perdemos Sean também... O que não torna as notícias muito boas, não é? – SM.

Ainda não entendeu o motivo pelo qual ando comendo tantos chocolates? – LE.

Gente, parou! Que babado master! – DM.

Não me diga que vai publicar tudo isso no McMacMea? – SM.

Claro que não! – DM.

Amém – SM.

Vou é publicar no MacMcMea, veja se não troca a ordem das siglas! – DM.

Fala sério, Dorcas – SM.

Estou falando completamente sério! A escola inteira precisa saber disso, mesmo que quanto ao assunto Stanleau todo mundo já deve saber devido à gritaria do corredor – MM.

Vamos ignorá-la, Lily? – SM.

À vontade – LE.

Vocês são tão engraçadas, nossa – DM.

Essa edição vai bombar, vocês vão ver – DM.

Haha, não duvidem de minha capacidade – DM.

Garotas? – DM.

Ei! – DM.

... – DM.

Garotas, respondam esse bilhete! – DM.

Er... Gente? – DM.

Garoooooootas! – DM.

GENTEEEEE? – DM.

Ah, droga – DM.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

**Listas das 10 Garotas Mais Bonitas de Toda a Hogwarts**

_(por Sirius Black e John Khan, com comentários de Jason McKinnon, Remo Lupin e James Potter)_

1- Caroline McKinnon

Sirius: Óbvio.

John: Óbvio.

Sirius: Óbvio o quê?

John: Óbvio que você iria colocar ela em primeiro.

Sirius: Ou seria obviedade porque você também acha que ela merece essa colocação?

John: Claro que não!

Sirius: Claro que não? Quer dizer que Sophie não é boa o bastante pra ficar em primeiro?

John: Não! Quero dizer, sim... Sei lá!

Sirius: Hahaha, brincadeira! Mas mesmo assim, ela merece.

John: É.

Sirius: Por que está concordando?

2- Lily Evans

Remo: Já que nem tive como comentar na primeira, comento nessa. Lily é minha amiga, e muito bonita também.

John: Incontestável. Acho que um dia casaremos.

James: Isso é constrangedor.

Sirius: Ruivas são quentes. Apesar de Carol não ser uma ruiva e eu gostar dela muito mais que qualquer ruiva nesse mundo, tenho que admitir que Lily é realmente bonita. Só James que não percebeu isso ainda.

James: Cala a boca, Sirius. Eu estou em outra.

Sirius: Ainda espero o dia em que você vai acordar pra vida.

James: Cala a boca, Sirius.

Jason: Também acho Lily muito bonita.

3- Maria MacDonald

Remo: Fantástica e maravilhosa.

Sirius: Bonita, apesar de sua personalidade... Mas até que faz tempo que não a vejo "soltar seus leões".

Remo: É, ela mudou.

Jason: Mudou mesmo, e a acho muito bonita.

John: Maria será minha amante. Desculpe Remo, meu caro, mas sou um homem de várias mulheres.

Remo: Vai nessa.

James: Maria é muito amiga.

4- Emelina Vance

Remo: Lina... A acho realmente bonita e atraente.

James: Bonitinha.

Sirius: Aquele rosto infantil dela realmente a deixa mais bonita. E tem um corpo... Caramba. Nossa maior descoberta do nosso concurso.

Remo: Só está extrapolando desse jeito, Almofadas, porque ela não tem namorado?

Sirius: Não, com Lily eu não comentei muito.

Remo: Porque James está lendo isso, e tem medo de que um dia ele volte a gostar dela.

James: Isso nunca acontecerá. Sirius, fique tranquilo. Só tenho olhos para Vê.

Remo e Sirius: Cala a boca, James.

John: Minha terceira amante.

Jason: Acho Lina bonita também.

5- Alice Brown

Remo: Não deixe Franco saber dos comentários a seguir.

Sirius: Bonita, gosto de suas pernas. São torneadas.

Jason: Sirius, só pra te lembrar, você tem namorada, e ela é minha irmã, e posso "escapar" sobre isso para ela. Acho Alice bonita também.

Sirius: Jason, meu caro, não piore sua fama de dedo-duro. Isso afasta as garotas, entende?

Jason: Apenas respeite minha irmã. Estou aqui, sabia?

James: Alice é legal, mas não me atrai.

John: Belas pernas, concordo.

6- Beth Cox

Remo: Sirius e seu orgulho.

James: O que Beth está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer... Ela é legal, mas de um tempo pra cá veio relaxando na questão de cuidar bem do corpo.

Sirius: Ela era mais bonita no passado, por isso conta.

Jason: Acho ela legal, e isso dá certa beleza a ela.

John: Ela pode ser minha babá algum dia, se ela quiser.

Remo: Babá, John?

John: Você me entendeu, caro Aluado.

7- Dorcas Meadowes

Jason: Argh! Quem a colocou aqui?

John: Eu. Inegável: Dorcas Meadowes é gata.

Sirius: E insuportável, devemos dizer.

John: Mas a lista diz as garotas mais bonitas, e não as mais legais. Por isso, Dorcas tem seu lugar garantido aqui.

Sirius: Sua chatice estraga sua beleza.

James: Não, não...

8- Geovana Kummer

John: Jason já pegou.

Jason: Já. E digo: ela é bonita e quente.

Sirius: Hum...

Remo: Só a conheço de vista, e sim, é bonita.

James: Quem é essa?

9- Jennifer Schain

Sirius: Outra chata que insistiram em colocar nessa lista. Me enganei quando pensava que Lily era a monitora mais irritante dessa escola.

Remo: Mas Lily não é irritante.

Sirius: Tempos atrás, sim.

John: Seu autoritarismo faz algo se mover em mim.

Jason: Francamente, arranjem um namorado para esse garoto!

James: Repito, quem é essa?

10- Veronica Gravelle

Sirius: COMO É QUE É?

James: Inacreditável como esqueceram dela, e tenho quase certeza que isso foi proposital!

Sirius: MADAME PINCE MERECE O DÉCIMO LUGAR MUITO MAIS DO QUE ELA!

James: Vou me controlar pra não te socar na cara.

Remo: Calma, rapazes. Na minha opinião, Veronica não tem nada de atraente.

John: Loirinha bonitinha. Até abrir a boquinha.

Jason: Não sou muito chegado a loiras.

James: Ela é simplesmente perfeita.

Sirius: Na sua cabeça.

James: Justamente. Isso é o necessário para mim.

Sirius: E você realmente gosta dela?

James: Ainda não entendeu, Sirius? Eu a amo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

**Top 10: Meninos Mais Bonitos de Hogwarts**

_(por Maria MacDonald, com comentários de Alice Brown, Sophie McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes e Lily Evans)_

1- Remo Lupin

Lily: Que ideia é essa, Maria? Pirou?

Maria: Remo contou que eles fizeram uma lista dessas entre os garotos. Quase quis o enforcar pra ele me mostrar a lista, e ele justificou que Sirius tratou de guarda-la bem guardado, droga... E por isso faço essa agora.

Dorcas: Amei! E preciso daquela lista, quero ver meu nome na primeira colocação como tem de ser!

Maria: Enfim, Remo Lupin é o garoto mais sexy e gato dessa escola, simplesmente isso.

Dorcas: Não acho muito não. Sou mais Jason.

Alice: Remo é um fofo! E, aliás, gostei dessa história de lista. Só espero que Franco não saiba disso, se é que ele não participou da lista dos garotos também!

Lily: Sou contra essa história de lista, mas... Acho Remo fofo e lindo! Maria, você tem sorte.

Maria: Eu sei, eu sei...

Sophie: Fofo, carinhoso, amigo... Simplesmente.

2- James Potter

Lily: Argh!

Maria: Ele é gostoso. Garotas, admito. Alguém já o viu sem camisa? É pedir para dar uma de Lily e se jogar nos chocolates aos prantos.

Alice: Que eu saiba, você tem um namorado, Maria.

Maria: Que também é gostoso, verdade. É a tradição marota. Mas enfim, olhar não tira pedaço.

Sophie: James é gatinho mesmo.

Dorcas: Apesar de ser um bocó na maior parte do tempo, é gostoso. Incontestável.

Alice: Belas costas e braços, além de um volumezinho na parte traseira das calças...

Maria: E depois você vem falar de mim, Alice Brown!

3- Sirius Black

Sophie: Opa, opa!

Maria: Sophie, querida. Seu namorado é gato.

Alice: Que olhos... Que simpatia e hipnotismo...

Lily: Gato.

Sophie: Meu namorado.

Dorcas: Você é meio irritante e chato... Mentira. Totalmente irritante e chato. Mas Sirius Black... VOCÊ É MUITO GOSTOSO!

Sophie: Controle-se, Dorcas.

4- Jason McKinnon

Sophie: Meu irmão arrasa. Vamos lá garotas, babem!

Maria: Lindo, é.

Dorcas: Gostoso, gato, lindo, e da Dorcas.

Lily: Jason é fofo, e bonito. Principalmente de uns tempos pra cá.

Alice: Mais musculoso do que gosto, mas é bonito sim.

5- Jessie St. James

Dorcas: Alguém tem um leque gigante do tamanho desse castelo? Preciso me abanar...

Maria: Loiro GA-TO!

Alice: Sorriso estonteante. Mas prefiro Franco.

Lily: O amigo mais gato que tenho, sem dúvidas.

Sophie: Gatérrimo.

6- Franco Longbottom

Alice: Lindo! Maravilho! Perfeito!

Maria: Homem de amiga minha é travesti.

Lily: Franco é um fofo! Perfeito para Alice.

Alice: Obrigada, Lily.

Sophie: Lindinho e fofo.

Dorcas: Nada de especial.

Alice: Humpf.

7- John Khan

Sophie: Está brincando, Maria?

Maria: Qual é, gente! Ele é fofo e muito engraçado! Merece lugar aqui.

Dorcas: Francamente, daqui a pouco teremos Pedro Pettigrew ou o Sean nessa lista, se continuar assim.

Sophie: Ou Snape, não é Dorcas? Talvez você até gostaria...

Dorcas: Te ignorei, Sophie!

Alice: Gente, John é nosso caçula fofo. Seria até pedofilia dizer mais do que isso.

8- Benjamin Chapman

Maria: Um idiota sem tamanho, mas é gato.

Dorcas: Um filho da mãe... Porém gostoso.

Alice: Retardado e nojento. Não vou com a cara. Se tem beleza nele nem dá pra perceber.

Lily: Sua cara é vomitável.

Sophie: Detestável. Emelina deve ser louca pra continuar a correr atrás dele...

9- Amos Diggory

Lily: Lindo, mas acho que está namorando.

Maria: E quase namorou ele, não é Lily?

Lily: Está certa. Quase.

Dorcas: Gato, mas pouco popular.

Alice: Gatinho.

Sophie: Bonito, sim.

10- David Moreau

Maria: Mas é claro que nosso Mister D merece lugar nessa lista!

Sophie: MISTER D! Professor mais gato de toda essa Hogwarts.

Dorcas: Gato e gato. Eu pegava se fosse uns vinte anos mais velha.

Sophie: Dorcas, ele não é tão velho.

Lily: Ah, professor mais lindo e fofo não existe!

Alice: Professor gatão. Merece estar nessa lista.

Dorcas: Sou mais Jason.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

**Listas dos motivos pelos quais tenho certeza que minha amiga ruiva Lily Evans enlouqueceu**

_(por Alice Brown e Maria MacDonald, com comentários de Lily Evans)_

1- Ela está fumando maconha

Lily: Como é? Não estou fumando maconha!

Maria: Essa fui eu que fiz. Você só pode estar drogada, porque diante dessas notícias é a única explicação!

Lily: Não, não estou.

Alice: Concordo com Maria. Você não poderia estar em seu estado normal quando fez isso.

Lily: Sim, eu estava.

2- Ela passou a se juntar a Beth pra comer seus intermináveis chocolates!

Maria: Lily, isso não é normal!

Alice: Está passando mais tempo com Beth do que com a gente. E agora vocês simplesmente comem o tempo todo. Lily, vou te avisando que você vai engordar, e depois não venha pra cima da gente se lamentando!

Lily: Que diferença faz se eu me afastar de vocês? Vocês tem seus namorados e eu não tenho ninguém. Não quero ficar segurando vela.

Maria: Iih, começou...

Lily: E que diferença faz se eu engordar? Ninguém me ama, ninguém está nem aí pra mim, e não vou arranjar um namorado tão cedo. O garoto que eu gosto está com outra, e eu simplesmente vou ficar sozinha pra sempre!

Maria: Não ouvi isso. Alice, ela disse que ninguém a ama depois daquilo ter acontecido!

Alice: Ela enlouqueceu tanto que até admitiu que gosta de James... A situação está crítica.

Maria: Portanto vamos planejar um modo de assassiná-la.

Alice: Fechado.

3- Ela começou a chorar no meio do corredor anteontem, sem motivo algum!

Lily: Eu tinha meus motivos sim! Sean e Jessie nunca voltarão para o coral, e são meus melhores amigos!

Alice: Jessie... Aí está o ponto.

Maria: Valeu pela consideração.

Lily: Viu? Eu tinha meus motivos.

Maria: Lily, você começou a soluçar freneticamente e se sentou encostada numa parede visível o suficiente para os curiosos olharem, e se perguntarem o que diabos aquela garota estava fazendo chorando pra um corredor lotado ver.

Alice: Eles ficaram com medo, Lily.

Lily: Tenho meus motivos para chorar daquele jeito. E além de tudo, não ia dar tempo pra eu correr para o banheiro da Murta.

4- Ela roubou meu estoque de sapos de chocolate

Maria: Lily, você sabe que meus chocolates são simplesmente INTOCÁVEIS! Ninguém nunca ousou tocar o dedo mindinho neles, e estaria morto se o fizesse. Só tive dó de você porque você está fora de si.

Lily: Os meus tinham acabado, e fiquei com preguiça de esperar até ir a Hogsmeade.

Alice: Jurei que Maria ia arrancar sua cabeça, Lily.

Lily: Tive sorte.

Maria: MUITA sorte. Na próxima, te decapito.

Lily: Não é culpa minha! Não pude resistir!

Maria: Claro que é culpa sua! Se não estivesse nessa obsessão louca por chocolates, não teria surrupiado os meus!

Lily: Desculpe, Maria.

Maria: Não.

5- A última e pior: ELA NEGOU A IR PARA HOGSMEADE COM JESSIE!

Lily: Meu passeio foi ótimo sem ele.

Maria: Tirando o fato que VOCÊ FICOU RECLAMANDO QUE VAI SER SOLTEIRA PRO RESTO DA VIDA, fora isso seu passeio foi excelente, apesar de ter estragado o nosso com suas reclamações.

Lily: Nem estraguei. Vocês ficaram se agarrando com seus namorados e nem deram atenção pra mim.

Maria: Você mereceu, e uma hora teríamos que te ignorar.

Alice: Mas Lily, por que negou sair com Jessie? Você realmente endoideceu! Ele é lindo!

Maria: Gostoso.

Alice: Perfeito.

Maria: Loiro.

Alice: Legal e inteligente! Ele é perfeito!

Lily: Sabe como é, estou com medo de me iludir com paixões novamente. É melhor não arriscar.

Maria: Mas ele é confiável! Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo!

Lily: Não mais que a James, que eu o conhecia há sete anos.

Alice: Sete anos o odiando.

Maria: Mas com Jessie poderia ser diferente, Lily.

Lily: E se não ser? E se o Jessie-amigo for diferente do Jessie-namorado? Não quero me arriscar. E isso prova que eu não fiquei louca.

Maria: Ah... Mas... Sabe, Lily... Pelo menos ter dado uns pegas nele, né?

Alice: Maria e sua sensibilidade.

Maria: Só estou comentando!

Lily: Estou magoada demais. Posso estar reclamando da minha situação nada feliz como solteira, mas eu queria uma única pessoa, que vocês sabem quem é. E essa pessoa me magoou de certa maneira que me destruiu por completo, mas mesmo assim eu continuo a insistir que algo está errado... O que é completamente estúpido da minha parte. Mas, acima de tudo, eu queria que tudo voltasse o normal, e que aquelas brigas e Gravelle nunca NUNCA tivessem acontecido.

Alice: Nada mais a declarar. Só sei que fiquei tocada com esse desabafo.

Maria: Eu também. Nos desculpe, Lily.

Alice: É, sentimos muito.

Lily: Tudo bem. Nada que um bom chocolate não resolva.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

**Lista do consumo de chocolates diários**

_(por Lily Evans)_

Segunda-feira:

- Três sapos de chocolates assim que acorda, a caminho para o Salão Principal para tomar café.

- Dois caldeirões de chocolate depois do café.

- Três caldeirões de chocolates; um a caminho da primeira aula, outro durante a primeira aula – escondido de McGonagall – e um depois da primeira aula.

- Um sapo de chocolate a cada intervalo de aulas.

- Dois sapos de chocolates antes do almoço.

- Dois sapos de chocolates depois do almoço.

- Três caldeirões depois das aulas – e mais os caldeirões e sapos de chocolates que Beth me dar.

- Um caldeirão de chocolate durante a aula do coral. Obs.: não repartir com Maria.

- Quantidade indeterminada até a hora de dormir.

Terça-feira:

- Cinco sapos de chocolates; dois antes do café, um junto com o café, e dois depois do café.

- Três caldeirões durante a primeira aula – Flitwick é mais liberal.

- Dois sapos de chocolate no intervalo de cada aula.

- Quantidade indeterminada de qualquer tipo de chocolate quando recorrer aos elfos na cozinha, antes do almoço.

- Quatro sapos de chocolates depois do almoço.

- Quantidade de sapos de chocolate determinadamente ao número de vitórias pra cima de Beth no Snap Explosivo.

- Cinco caldeirões de chocolates antes de dormir.

Quarta-feira:

- Um sapo de chocolate durante todo o dia (desespero!) devido ao treino das Griffies mais tarde.

- Muitos MUITOS chocolates depois do treino das Griffies.

Quinta-feira:

- Cinco sapos de chocolates antes do café.

- Cinco sapos de chocolates depois do café.

- Três caldeirões de chocolate por aula, sem exceções.

- Quantidade indeterminada quando certo casal estiver por perto.

- Quantidade indeterminada depois de sair correndo quando vir Jessie.

- Mais que dez caldeirões juntamente com os de Beth.

- Seis sapos de chocolates durante a ronda de monitoria – e um extra pra atirar em Pirraça.

- Três caldeirões e três sapos de chocolate antes de dormir.

Sexta-Feira:

- Um sapo de chocolate assim que acordar.

- Dois sapos de chocolate durante e depois do café.

- Três sapos de chocolate no intervalo de cada aula.

- Quatro sapos de chocolate durante o almoço.

- Cinco sapos de chocolate depois da aula.

- Seis sapos de chocolate até a hora de dormir.

Sábado:

- Quantidade indeterminada de chocolates.

Domingo:

- Quantidade indeterminada de chocolates.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

**Lista de cinco coisas que James Potter fez que é o bastante para mandar exorcizá-lo**

_(por Sirius Black, com comentários de Remo Lupin e James Potter)_

1- Ele está cogitando a ideia de usar um suéter com os dizeres "James e Veronica amor eterno" que a loira tricotou pra ele.

James: De novo com isso, Sirius?

Remo: Isso é sério, James?

James: Sirius, quem te deu permissão para mexer nas minhas coisas?

Sirius: Não acredito que realmente está pensando em usar aquilo! Até os suéteres de minha mãe são mais bonitos do que aquele!

James: E se eu quiser usar? Você não pode mandar em mim.

Sirius: Posso sim, se for para seu bem e pra evitar que você fique dando vergonha alheia nesse castelo.

James: Ajude Aluado, acho que ele vai morrer engasgado.

Sirius: Logo ele para de rir. Na verdade, eu nem sei se rio ou se choro diante essa situação.

James: Haha.

Sirius: Falando sério, James. Eu posso muito bem tricotar um suéter melhor do que o dela de olhos fechados, bêbado, em cima de uma vassoura descontrolada, no meio da floresta proibida e com a canhota! Se você usar aquilo, juro que cortarei meus laços de amizade com você.

James: Ele não é tão ruim.

Sirius: Ah, claro que não é. Apenas é de um vinho esquisito com letras esgarranchadas e cheio de strass.

James: Foi o primeiro suéter que ela tricotou na vida!

Remo: Céus, preciso ver esse suéter.

Sirius: Você vai se arrepender Aluado, te garanto.

2- Ele deixa ela chama-lo de "bebezão".

Remo: MEU MERLIM!

Sirius: É, eu já ouvi.

James: É apenas um apelido carinhoso.

Sirius: Bebezão, James? Bebezão? Sabe a gravidade do que isso está chegando?

James: Eu gostei do apelido.

Sirius: Você gosta de tudo relacionado a ela, tudo bem.

Remo: Ainda chocado.

3- Eles resolveram se atracar no nosso dormitório.

Remo: Essa ultrapassou os limites.

James: Eu fui mostrar o dormitório pra ela!

Sirius: E poluiu nosso quarto com aquela risada matracada que ela tem.

James: Isso não é verdade.

Sirius: A risada dela é o som do inferno.

James: Idiota.

Remo: Pedro e Franco quase morreram enfartados quando depararam aquela cena no dormitório. Já pensaram que estavam no estágio dois... Não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia em seu dormitório, não é?

James: Não, não passamos para o segundo estágio.

Sirius: O que é estranho. A garota está querendo dar o golpe do baú em você, amigo.

James: Não, não está.

Sirius: Acho que sim, hein.

James: Não.

Sirius: Sim.

James: Não.

Sirius: Sim.

James: Cale a boca, Sirius.

4- Ele anda dando um presente pra garota por dia. Às vezes dois.

Remo: Que tipos de presente?

Sirius: Ontem foi um vestido. Outro dia um colar. Estou dizendo que essa garota está querendo dar o golpe do baú.

James: Claro que não está! Ela não pediu nada, eu é que quero dar a ela! Ela até mesmo fica toda envergonhada, e fica linda quando cora. Sempre me diz para parar de comprar presentes pra ela, mas eu amo quando ela fica surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalam, e ela dá um tapinha em meu braço, rindo, e puxa minha orelha por ter dado-lhe outro presente.

Sirius: ...

Remo: ...

James: Eu amo o jeito que ela sorri. Meu mundo se ilumina, e eu sinto ume euforia indescritível. Sua risada parece o soar de sinos, e anjos cantando uma melodia calma, a nossa melodia. O jeito que me olha faz com que eu queira que ela me encare pra sempre, e sinto um arrepio percorrer minha pele a seu toque... Quando a beijo pareço flutuar, e sinto um desejo louco de beijar-lhe ainda mais naqueles lábios doces e carinhosos...

5- Não é preciso citar mais nada. O parágrafo anterior resume tudo.

Remo: Sem dúvidas.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

**Motivos para matar Lily Evans**

_(por Maria MacDonald, com comentários de Lily Evans e Alice Brown)_

1- Ela não me dá chocolates.

Maria: Criatura, você tem noção do número de chocolates que você comeu só nessa semana? E sabe, nem pra me dar unzinho!

Lily: Pare de reclamar, Maria. Eu sei que você roubou meu estoque durante a noite.

Maria: Mas é claro que roubei! Você não me daria nem a pau mesmo.

Alice: E o mais incrível: nada de você engordar!

Lily: Pois é. Sem problemas.

Alice: Claro, só umas lindas diabetes no futuro.

2- Ela é solteira.

Maria: Completando – porque quer.

Lily: Esse item foi doloroso pra mim, Maria.

Maria: Essa é a intenção.

Alice: E porque isso seria um motivo pra ela morrer?

Maria: Uma solteira no mundo é mais homens sobrando para nós.

Alice: Você tem namorado, Alice.

Maria: Tenho. Mas se o número de solteiras ficar baixo, os homens serão obrigados a compartilhar suas namoradas. E que garota não quer dois namorados, hein?

Alice: Está viajando, Maria.

Maria: Estou falando sério! Mas enfim, Lily também merece morrer porque tem um loiro a seus pés e não dá valor a ele.

Lily: Não quero nada com Jessie. E já deixei isso bem claro.

Maria: Perfeitamente. Mas James também está com aquela loira seca e sem graça. E você tem que aprender uma palavra importantíssima: VINGANÇA.

Lily: Não sou vingativa.

Alice: Isso eu discordo. Lembro-me muito bem daquela vez no quarto ano em que Maria fez seu caldeirão explodir na aula de Slughorn, porque você não queria dar atenção a ela (essas garotas de catorze anos carentes...). E o que você fez? Criou um admirador secreto pra Maria, e eu me lembro o tanto que ela ficava feliz... E quando descobriu...

Maria: Envenenei seu sapo.

Lily: Eu gostava dele. Pobre Larry.

Maria: Fiz um bem pra você. Sapos são terríveis criaturas.

Lily: Mas desde então eu não consegui ter outro bichinho. Parabéns, Maria. Conseguiu me traumatizar.

Maria: Estou aqui pra isso, baby.

3- Ela é mais bonita que eu.

Maria: Fato.

Alice: Que item inútil, Maria.

Lily: Demais. Aliás, desde quando eu sou mais bonita que você?

Maria: Você é ruiva e tem olhos verdes. Eu sou comum. Nenhum olho claro ou cabelo de cor anormal.

Alice: Peça conselhos para Suzz, quem sabe dê pra mudar alguma coisa...

Maria: Haha.

Lily: Claro que você é mais bonita que eu, Maria! Seu cabelo lisíssimo com algumas mechas mais claras, e seus olhos castanhos claros que ficam meio verdes no sol...

Maria: Aí é que está. No sol. Você tem olhos verdes vinte e quatro horas por dia. Logo, você é mais bonita que eu.

Alice: Mas que baixa autoestima repentina é essa?

Maria: Pois é.

Lily: Maria, você ficaria feliz por eu morrer por causa disso?

Maria: É claro. Quanto mais pessoas bonitas serem eliminadas, mais sobram homens para mim.

Alice: Maria, onde está Remo?

4- Ela canta bem.

Lily: Tá, essa é mentira.

Alice: Ambas cantam maravilhosamente bem. Fim de papo.

Maria: Mas Lily tem mais carisma, coisa que eu não tenho muito bem...

Lily: Mentira. Mas me explique o que isso ia ser bom para o mundo.

Maria: Eu ganharia mais solos! E Dorcas ficaria feliz com isso também.

Lily: Que egoísmo.

Alice: Francamente...

Maria: Estamos quase lá.

5- Ela simplesmente disse a Jessie que ainda ama James.

Maria: Masoquista de uma figa.

Alice: Lily!

Lily: Eu deixei escapar. Estava num estado de depressão porque meus chocolates estavam fora do alcance!

Maria: Pior erro mundial. Ele é lindo, não merece ouvir isso! Deve ter ficado arrasado...

Lily: Um pouco. Mas depois foi um fofo arranjando um chocolate pra mim. Fiquei animada na mesma hora, mas não reuni coragem pra voltar ao assunto de James e desmentir que eu ainda o amo.

Alice: Mas ama ou não?

Lily: Acho que não. Faz vinte e sete horas e trinta e quatro minutos que não penso nele.

Maria: Aconselho a recomeçar essa contagem.

Lily: Ah é, droga.

Maria: Enfim, você merece a morte, Lily Evans. É seu destino. Por ser uma amiga má que não reparte chocolates, você vai para o inferno.

Alice: Que horror Maria!

Lily: No inferno tem chocolates?

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

**Dez pessoas detestáveis**

_(por Dorcas Meadowes, com comentários de Sophie McKinnon e Maria MacDonald)_

1- Geovana Kummer.

Maria: Sabia!

Dorcas: Não preciso nem explicar o porquê, não é?

Sophie: Poupe nosso tempo, por favor.

2- Jason McKinnon.

Dorcas: Alguém duvida?

Sophie: Ele é meu irmão.

Dorcas: E daí? Ele é detestável.

Maria: Concordo. E é inconveniente também.

Sophie: Coitado do pobre Jason. Não falem assim dele! Como irmã mais velha, meu dever é protegê-lo.

Maria: Desculpe So, querida, mas é a verdade.

Dorcas: Super.

3- Sirius Black.

Sophie: Vocês me odeiam. A mim, meu irmão e meu namorado.

Dorcas: Nunca fui com a cara daquele maroto. Muito metido, cheio de si e cheio de marra. Garoto chato!

Maria: Sirius é legal, nada contra.

Sophie: Só espero que o próximo da lista não seja minha mãe. Vou ser obrigada a concordar.

4- Nina Stanley.

Dorcas: Vadia!

Sophie: Vaca dos diabos!

Maria: Salafrária! Hedionda! Asquerosa! Espécie feminina dos equinos!

5- Jennifer Schain.

Dorcas: Não sei... Não vou com a cara dessazinha aí.

Maria: Muito chata. Lily fala dela. Super mandona, que quer "reverter" Sean ou algo do tipo. Que garota horrorosa.

Sophie: Reverter? Ela tem algum problema mental?

Dorcas: Provavelmente. Por isso nosso quinto lugar na lista.

6- Benjamin Chapman.

Sophie: Argh.

Maria: Tenho pouca tinta pra escrever o tanto que desprezo esse garoto.

Dorcas: Idem. Queria um dia esbofeteá-lo. Ainda espero por essa brilhante oportunidade.

7- Veronica Gravelle.

Sophie: Não entendo, Dorcas. Você sempre foi grudada com essa garota, e agora por que a detesta?

Dorcas: Tenho meus motivos.

Maria: E quais seriam esses motivos?

Dorcas: Não posso contar.

Sophie: Ah, mas você VAI contar!

Dorcas: Nunca.

Maria: Dorcas, por favor, elimine nossa curiosidade.

Dorcas: Guarde essa curiosidade pra você, queridinha.

Sophie: Conta AGORA Dorcas!

Dorcas: Necas!

Sophie: Argh.

Maria: Argh.

8- Susan Bronwen.

Sophie: Pobre treinadora das Griffies...

Maria: Nada contra. Ela está sendo muito legal, a Suzz.

Dorcas: Suzz? Já estão chamando a mulher pelo apelido? O que ela colocou em suas bebidas?

Sophie: Ela foi super prestativa durante o nosso número da Madonna. E já abaixou o peso dos nossos exercícios. Você só não gosta dela, Dorcas, porque ela tirou seu lugar de chefe das Griffies.

Dorcas: Pffff... Lógico que não. Apenas não confio em pessoas que tem o cabelo verde.

Maria: Acho um show.

Dorcas: Seus gostos são duvidosos.

9- Jason McKinnon.

Sophie: Ele já foi na lista, Dorcas!

Dorcas: Custa nada relembrar.

Maria: Ainda acho que sua lista de pessoas detestáveis é muito curta.

Dorcas: Tenho vários, mas esses são meus principais.

10- James Potter.

Dorcas: De uns tempos pra cá... DETESTÁVEL.

Maria: É duro, mas tenho de concordar. Ele e Gravelle me dão nos nervos! É só andar pelo corredor que a gente vê aqueles dois cheios de mimos por aí. É nauseante.

Sophie: Lily que o diga. Ainda não entendo o motivo pelo qual James ainda está com aquela víbora.

Dorcas: Também não entendo.

Sophie: Por que devolveu esse papel dez minutos depois?

Dorcas: Estava ocupada.

Sophie: Com o quê?

Dorcas: Prestando atenção na aula.

Sophie: E desde quando você presta atenção na aula de Binns? Aliás, desde quando ALGUÉM presta atenção na aula dele?

Dorcas: Emelina e Lily.

Sophie: Mas você seria a última nesse mundo que ao menos prestaria atenção! Dorcas, está escondendo alguma coisa?

Dorcas: Não, não estou.

Sophie: Sei.

Maria: Roubando o famoso bordão: BABADO!

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

**Seis pessoas detestáveis**

_(por Sirius Black, com comentários de John Khan e Jason McKinnon)_

1- Veronica Gravelle.

Sirius: Essa merece o topo da lista.

John: Cara, ela é mais chata do que minha irmã na menopausa.

Jason: Quantos anos sua irmã tem?

John: Por que a pergunta?

Jason: Achei estranho. Menopausa acontece numa idade mais avançada. Não seria TPM?

John: Não, não.

Jason: Você se enganou.

John: Não me enganei.

Jason: Então, quantos anos tem sua irmã?

John: Pra que quer saber?

Jason: Está andando muito com Sirius... Quero saber pra encaixar a menopausa.

John: E desde quando você é um ginecologista ou algo do tipo?

Jason: Caramba, John, QUANTOS ANOS SUA IRMÃ TEM?

John: Seis.

Jason: O QUÊ? Cara, você está louco.

John: Não, não estou.

Jason: Então...?

John: Minha irmã fica brincando de casinha, e por ser a mais alta das amigas, é a mãe delas. E ela sempre fica reclamando da menopausa, o que é um saco. Em sempre assisto à brincadeira delas porque minha irmã promete me dar cinco galeões. Ah, e porque sempre torço que aquela amiga dentuça que ela tem abra algumas garrafas de uísque de fogo que tem lá em casa e eu nunca consigo abrir...

Jason: Francamente.

2- Dorcas Meadowes.

Sirius: Ignorando aquele diálogo sem sentido e voltando às listas...

Jason: CONCORDO COMPLETAMENTE!

John: Amo Dorcas. Seu cabelo "amedusado" é realmente encantador.

Jason: Sirius, o que você deu pra esse pobre garoto de doze anos beber?

Sirius: Que eu saiba, nada.

Jason: Ah, só pra conferir.

3- Jessie St. James.

Jason: Nada contra nem a favor.

John: Tenho quase certeza que ele curte homens.

Sirius: Por quê?

John: Porque ele é loiro.

Jason: E? Eu sou praticamente loiro – na verdade, eu sou loiro, mas sou escondido –, e não sou gay.

John: Justamente.

4- Argo Filch.

Sirius: Meu inimigo desde a primeira vez que coloquei o pé nessa escola.

John: Ele dá certinho para Madame Pince, não?

Jason: Droga, acabei de imaginar essa cena.

Sirius: Eu também. E foi horrível.

John: Essa é a intenção.

5- Nina Stanley.

Sirius: Pois é.

John: Loiraça. Mas uma desgraça. Rimar é uma graça.

Jason: Ele está bêbado.

Sirius: Aposto que sim.

6- Benjamin Chapman.

Sirius: Dedico essa a Aluado.

Jason: E por quê?

Sirius: Eu ainda acho que o lobinho gosta de Emelina, e odeia o cara por fazer a garota de idiota. Ou seja, ainda é caidinho por ela mesmo estando com Maria.

Jason: Sério?

Sirius: Seríssimo.

Jason: Interessante.

John: Quanto ao ser citante, o acho bastante extravagante, tem o cantar exuberante e o dançar vibrante. Mas sua presença é muito degradante.

7- Carry Perry

Sirius: Quem diabos é Carry Perry? E essa lista tinha só seis nomes!

John: Apesar de ser desconhecida, essa pessoa é muito metida, mas é sempre surpreendida por seu nome rimar nessa forma atrevida.

Sirius: Mas o quê...?

John: Não tente me entender. É algo raro de se saber.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

_Lily,_

_Espero que esteja bem. Maria e Sophie me contaram que você anda se esbaldando em chocolates ultimamente, como eu percebi em seu desespero em achar algum chocolate no meio da biblioteca. Saiba que mesmo com os desapontamentos que a vida nos propõe, sempre terá algum amigo ao nosso lado para essas horas – e um amigo não prejudicial à saúde!_

_Portanto, conte comigo para o que precisar._

_Uma boa noite pra você._

_Jessie._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Como vão as coisas? Faz tempo que não me escreve, fiquei preocupada._

_E como vai pra superar o rompimento do namoro? E o coral da Grinfindória? E suas notas? Espero que esteja tudo certo._

_Mas mandei essa carta especialmente pra te contar uma notícia meio... excêntrica. Prepare-se: Petúnia se casou! Sim, se casou, no cartório e tudo. Foi meio de repente, e critiquei sua irmã por não ter se casado em alguma época em que você estivesse fora da escola. Foi uma cerimônia muito bonita, acho que você adoraria estar lá. Peço desculpas por sua irmã por ter feito isso a você._

_Me responda contando as novidades, quero saber como anda sua vida, filha! Petúnia me abandonou – porque o Dursley comprou uma casa para eles –, e você é minha única filhinha agora!_

_Muitos beijos pra você, querida._

_Mamãe._

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

_Maria,_

_Posso não ser a pessoa perfeita para você, ou a mais legal, ou a que você pensa que sou. Na verdade eu espero que você me veja com um carinho imenso, o mesmo que sinto quando olho pra você. _

_Com certeza você passa por mim e nem me nota, como se eu fosse um qualquer nesse mundo, mas lembre-se: assim que olhar para o céu e ver aquelas milhares de estrelas, uma delas está a iluminar meus olhos, e eu estarei pensando em você numa maneira que me faz sonhar com você quando durmo, pensar em você ao invés de estar fazendo minha redação de Feitiços, sorrir ao lembrar de suas risadas altas com suas amigas e de seu humor inatingível. Humor que me conquistou, sorriso impecável que me encantou._

_Tenha uma boa noite. Ao fechar os olhos, saiba que há alguém que está desejando infinitamente ter-lhe por perto, e irá sempre, apesar da distância, te levar dentro do coração._

_Com carinho._

_S. L._


	25. A família Bronwen

**Aos reviews:**

**nathalia-phelps - Awn fofa, obrigada por continuar acompanhando! Sobre o Jessie e a Lily... Nesse novo capítulo esclarecerei suas dúvidas! Hahahaha!**

**Julia Ricci - em resposta sobre namorada para o John, coincidentemente, leia esse capítulo kkkkkkkk Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>A família Bronwen<strong>

Alice POV:

- Ok, Lily, isso foi completamente sem graça – Maria chegou, meio nervosa, com um papel em mãos. – Eu sei que é você.

- Eu o quê? – Lily perguntou, erguendo os olhos de seu prato, indiferente. Por ter engordado dois quilos, finalmente parara de comer tantos chocolates, o que causou sua repentina depressão.

- Esse falso admirador secreto – Maria revirou os olhos. – Não tente se fazer de desentendida. Isso não vai funcionar. Essa carta estava em cima da cama ontem quando eu fui dormir.

- E o que essa carta diz? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Um tanto de baboseiras românticas, cujo remetente tem as iniciais S. L – Maria disse, olhando irritada para Lily. – Outro motivo pra provar que é você, Lily. S. L. é o contrário de L. S., não é Lily Stephanie?

- Argh, não me lembre desse segundo nome horrível que minha mãe me deu – Lily gemeu.

- Eu gosto – falei.

- Lily, por causa de eu ter relembrado daquele episódio na nossa lista, é claro que você repetiria a brincadeira – Maria acusou. – E eu achei idiota. Eu namoro Remo, imagina se isso cair nas mãos dele?

- Não fui eu – Lily disse.

- Naquela vez você usou as iniciais L. D., que era Lily e Dennis, o Smith que você amava no terceiro ano – Maria continuou. – E agora S.L. Está na cara.

- Repito que não fui eu – Lily deu de ombros, e simplesmente voltou à sua refeição.

- Maria, deixa eu ver essa carta – pedi, e Maria me entregou cautelosamente, ainda fuzilando Lily com o olhar. – Ei, essa não é a letra de Lily.

- Oh! – Lily exclamou com sarcasmo.

- Ela pode muito bem ter mandado alguém escrever. Daquela vez foi assim também – Maria disse.

- Eu não tenho motivos pra fazer isso, e tampouco estou com humor pra fazer brincadeiras ridículas com você. Então, sinto muito lhe informar, mas você tem sim um admirador secreto, que provavelmente vai trazer problemas pra seu namoro, e você está ferrada – Lily disse isso com tanta calma que me assustou. Maria ergueu as sobrancelhas pra ela, e ela simplesmente bebericou de seu suco.

- Bom, essas palavras são lindas – exclamei surpresa, devolvendo-lhe a carta. – Você está realmente conquistadora, Maria!

- Quem será esse idiota? – ela perguntou, agora preocupada, olhando novamente para a carta. – Eu pensei em Jason, foi o primeiro. Mas não é ele, tenho certeza. Essa caligrafia é bonita, e a dele é um esgarrancho.

- Pode muito ser – falei, tentando ajudar. – Ele é um colunista do MMM, deve escrever bem.

- Por que ele usaria as iniciais S.L.? – Maria perguntou, revirando os olhos. – E por que ele me enviaria cartas, se já jogou na minha cara que "gosta de mim"? Não faz sentido.

Dei de ombros.

- Na carta também diz "Com certeza você passa por mim e nem me nota, como se eu fosse um qualquer nesse mundo" – Maria leu. – Ou seja, é alguém que eu não conheço, e pode estar aqui no Salão agora mesmo.

E começou a olhar pra todos os lados, como se estivesse sendo espionada por agentes secretos. Eu apenas suspirei.

- Por que não o respondeu?

- Porque não! Não tenho nada a responder pra ele – Maria disse com a voz tremida. – Só quero ver se ele vai me mandar outra carta.

- Estou sentindo um pinguinho de esperança aí? – perguntei, rindo.

- Claro que não. Só quero saber quem é – Maria disse. – Embora tenho quase certeza que é Lily.

Lily apenas bufou.

- Já percebeu que é só eu começar a namorar que aparecem milhares de garotos atrás de mim? – Maria reclamou, suspirando. – E esse... É suspeito. Com certeza um garoto qualquer no primeiro ano.

- E se for Jason mesmo? – perguntei.

- Eu sei que não é. Ontem de noite ele estava na sala comunal jogando um torneio de Snap Explosivo com os garotos que durou até às duas da manhã, me contaram. Claro que ele não ia sair de lá tão cedo pra me mandar uma carta.

- Faz sentido – respondi, divertida. – Agora até eu estou curiosa.

- Ai, vou pirar – Maria suspirou, e roubou uma colherada do meu pudim.

- Vai contar a Remo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, é melhor eu esclarecer isso primeiro e depois contar pra ele – Maria respondeu. – E espero que eu conte isso com altas gargalhadas, pra ele rir junto comigo.

Peguei a carta de suas mãos novamente.

- S. L... – falei, vagamente. – Não conheço ninguém com essas iniciais.

- É, nem eu – Maria disse, então se virou para Lily. – Se bem que os monitores tem direito à mexer no arquivo da escola, não é Lily?

- Nem pensar – ela cortou, e Maria mostrou-lhe a língua.

Depois disso apenas seguimos pra primeira aula do dia, Maria relembrando os nomes que passaram despercebidos por nós para tentarmos adivinhar a pessoa da carta. Começamos a lembrar de algum calouro, mas nenhum era conhecido o bastante. Passamos para os segundanistas e assim por diante, mas não encontramos nada.

Mas uma hora apareceria. Como uma perfeita garota que amou um menino secretamente por anos, é realmente horrível segurar isso por muito tempo...

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Aula de poções. Eu estava quase dormindo, o que era uma coisa rara. Poções é minha matéria favorita, portanto meu interesse frenético na matéria me impede de babar sobre o livro. Mas essa aula foi muito mais interessante que o normal, por isso eu não podia dormir.

Slughorn falou algo que nem escutei direito, ainda mais por ter sentado na última carteira – bom pra não ser notada, e péssimo por ter sentado simplesmente atrás do casal maravilha. Sophie estava do meu lado, e olhava enojada para Gravelle, que bagunçava os cabelos de James, aos risos, e ele murmurava feito um gato amando o carinho. Que horror.

Quando Slughorn nos deu a lição que era pra fazer, eu nem sabia do que se tratava. Apenas quando olhei no quadro negro onde informava a página do livro que fui descobrir. O título da página era enfeitado por vários coraçõezinhos, intitulado "Amortentia".

- Acho melhor começarmos a fazer – Sophie disse.

Eu quase não consegui me concentrar. Aqueles mimos e risadinhas no meu ouvido estavam irritando, e por muitas vezes eu quebrava galhos das ervas para a poção de raiva, e Sophie tinha que fazer tudo de novo. Os dois foram começar a fazer a poção uns vinte minutos depois que Slughorn havia passado a lição, e foi quando nossa poção já estava pronta.

- Hum, sinto o perfume do Sirius – Sophie fungou a poção, sorrindo. – O que você sente?

Me aproximei, cautelosa, e cheirei a poção. Um cheiro conhecido entrou em minhas narinas.

- Parece o cheiro dos meus lençóis – franzi a testa. Então lembrei. – Ai droga.

- Lençóis? – Sophie riu.

- Não exatamente dos meus lençóis – falei com tremor. – Há outra coisa que tempos atrás eu usava pra dormir.

E olhei diretamente pra nuca de James. Sophie ergueu as sobrancelhas, entendendo. Esfreguei meu nariz com força, esperando que aquele cheiro sumisse. Sophie riu.

- É o amor, Lily – ela continuou a rir.

Nem respondi, antes que palavras ofensivas escapassem sem querer.

Porém, a melhor parte veio cinco minutos depois. James e Gravelle finalmente terminaram sua poção, e Veronica se aproximou do caldeirão, animada.

- Sinto seu cheiro, James! – ela falou com aquela voz irritante. – O que você sente?

Sua pergunta soou óbvia, e eu rolei os olhos. Sophie também observava a cena, até James fungar a poção.

- Morango. Sinto cheiro de morango – ele sorriu para ela como se ela fosse uma pepita de ouro no meio da areia. – É o seu shampoo?

Nesse momento o sorriso de Gravelle vacilou, e antes que ela sequer respondesse, James se aproximou de seu cabelo e cheirou.

- É, mudei meu shampoo ontem – ela inventou rapidamente, sorrindo amarelo. – Acho que esse de chocolate dá para o gasto.

James franziu a testa, então deu de ombros. Voltando aos mimos e risadas.

- Que idiota – Sophie riu, balançando a cabeça.

Eu pensaria o mesmo, pensaria que isso foi a coisa mais sem nexo e irrelevante para mim.

Isso se o meu shampoo não fosse de morango desde que eu me conheço por gente.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Depois de me despedir de Sirius depois da aula – por ele ter que ir para o treino de quadribol – me dirigi para a sala comunal, feliz por não ter treino das Griffies ou coral. Porque, afinal, eu merecia um descanso. Sinto falta daquele tempo em que eu reclamava de tédio, mas que na verdade eu amava não ter nada pra fazer. Agora se eu reclamo de tédio, sempre me lembro: NIEM's pra estudar. E não posso perder tempo.

Mas sem Emelina ou Lily por perto, eu podia "acidentalmente" esquecer dos NIEM's e me juntar a meus amigos elfos na cozinha, assaltando algum muffin que eles sabem fazer tão bem. Era a melhor coisa que eu amava fazer, ou então ir no corujal, olhar pro nada. Isso sim era vida.

- Ei, garota – alguém me interrompeu na minha caminhada distraída pelos corredores em direção à cozinha. Eu pretendia pegar alguma coisa para eu comer e levar para o corujal, para fazer as duas coisas que amo juntas.

Me virei e me deparei com um garoto alto, cabelos muito negros e barba por fazer. Acho que "garoto" não o define muito bem. Estava mais para rapaz, e de uns bons vinte e tantos anos. Com certeza nem ao menos estudava ali, e quase tinha cara de professor.

- Sim? – perguntei prontamente. Ele sorriu.

- Er... Podia me informar onde fica a sala comunal da Corvinal? – ele perguntou. – Eu simplesmente não sei para onde ir.

- Ahn... Não sei ao certo, porque como vê eu não sou da Corvinal – apontei para minha gravata amarela e vermelha. – Mas eu sempre vi alguns alunos ir naquela direção.

Ele olhou para onde eu apontava, e coçou o cabelo. Parecia realmente perdido.

- Ah, obrigado – ele olhou pra mim de volta, como se estivesse com medo de eu ir embora e o abandonar ali sozinho. – E... A propósito, sou Eric. Eric Bronwen.

Apertei sua mão, e o olhei surpresa.

- Bronwen? – perguntei. – É parente de Susan?

- Ah – ele hesitou. – Sim. Sou. Sou... Irmão dela.

- Sério? – perguntei, surpresa. – Caramba, você não tem nada a ver com ela. E o que está fazendo aqui?

- Fui transferido da minha escola em Nova York pra cá – ele disse, incomodado. Mesmo isso não me impediu de continuar com as perguntas. Minha curiosidade havia chegado a seu auge.

- América, hein – falei, animada. – Mas desculpe dizer... Não parece velho demais para um estudante?

- Bom, eu repeti alguns anos – ele corou.

E quantos anos. Quase deixei escapar que pra um homem que aparentava quase trinta anos – ah não, exagero meu; acho que uns vinte e três já bastavam – e ainda não tinha terminado a escola era realmente assustador, e já era até pra ter desistido.

- Desculpe todas essas perguntas, é que estou realmente curiosa – falei, cautelosa. – Mas quantos anos você tem?

Ele riu baixo.

- Dezenove.

- Não pode ser – desdenhei.

- Sério – ele riu mais.

- Você parece ter uns vinte e cinco anos! – exclamei, e ele gargalhou.

- Bom, já estou acostumado – ele falou. – Acho que o fato de ter praticamente criado minha irmã me deixou com um ar mais velho.

- Pode ser – falei. – Enfim, espero que encontre o caminho. Repare bem nas gravatas. Quando vir uma prata com azul escuro, é só perguntar pra pessoa que ela vai te orientar.

- Certo, muito obrigado...?

- Sophie. Sophie McKinnon – respondi, e seu sorriso se alargou. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Eric.

- Nos vemos por aí – ele se despediu, e seguiu pra onde eu havia apontado.

Garoto legal. E maduro, vejo. Talvez eu conte essa pra Dorcas, assim ela deixa Jason em paz um pouco.

Mas isso é realmente curioso. Eu nem sabia que Bronwen tinha irmãos! E tão novos, vindo da América! Realmente estranho.

Só sei que quando Stanley ouvir sobre isso, não vai ser nada nada agradável pra nenhum dos Bronwen.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Bronwen tem irmão? Que está agora em Hogwarts? – Dorcas perguntou, cortando Sophie antes mesmo que essa terminasse a falar, enquanto estávamos na sala de música esperando pela chegada de Moreau. – Ba-ba-do!

- Irmão não, irmãos – Sophie contou, franzindo a testa. – Ele disse sobre algo de ter praticamente criado sua irmã, e pela idade dele, é claro que essa irmã não foi Susan.

- Gente, preciso conhecer esse garoto – Dorcas disse, pensativa. – Preciso de ótimas fofocas para o MacMcMea.

- E onde você conheceu ele? – Sirius perguntou com certo tom ciumento.

- Ele me pediu informação sobre onde fica a sala comunal da Corvinal – Sophie logo explicou.

- Que esquisito. Vamos perguntar disso para Mister D – Maria disse.

- Perguntar o quê a mim? – Moreau entrou pela sala, sorrindo.

- Sobre a Treinadora Bronwen, professor – Dorcas disse num tom provocador. – Ouviu sobre a história que os irmãos dela estão morando no castelo agora?

- Como é? – ele pareceu surpreso. – Suzz tem irmãos?

- Vai dizer que você não sabia! – Beth exclamou. – Quero dizer, vocês foram super amigos no passado, não?

- Sim, mas... Eu não sabia que Suzz tinha irmãos – Moreau franziu a testa.

- Hum, sinto o cheiro de segredos no ar – Dorcas riu.

Moreau observou nossos rostos curiosos, mas simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

- Enfim, vamos sair desse assunto – Moreau bateu as mãos. – Vamos falar da competição. Já foi marcada para o fim do mês, e precisamos treinar fortemente para ganhar, temos que desempatar isso!

- Nós também temos um jogo muito importante no final do mês, contra a Sonserina – Sirius disse depressa, seguido por um assentir de James. – Se ganharmos esse jogo, vencemos o campeonato!

- O que causará que as Griffies treinem mais também – Alice completou.

- Acharemos um tempo pra tudo isso – Moreau os tranquilizou. – Sempre achamos. Temos que vencer Stanley a todo custo, ainda mais porque ela está com Sean agora.

- O nosso Sean – Lily resmungou, irritada. – Aquela vaca... Ela me paga.

- Porém, enquanto ainda não temos uma ideia concreta pra nosso próximo número... Vamos praticar – Moreau sorriu. – Faremos a competição de mash-up Garotos versus Garotas do ano!

Tanto nós garotos quanto as garotas vibramos, animados.

- Tudo por conta de vocês – Moreau fez um gesto com a mão, animado, e as garotas já juntaram as cabeças.

- Está no papo. Humilharemos os garotos novamente! – ouvi Dorcas dizer.

- Ei, caras – Sirius chamou. – Tenho ótimas ideias de rock pra gente. Ainda mais porque Sean não está aqui pra se sentir incomodado.

Já tínhamos em mente o que interpretar, e, de acordo com Sirius, iríamos calar a boca de Dorcas. Mas eu não me importava muito com isso. Só achava tudo divertido, importando ou não quem fosse o melhor.

Depois disso me aproximei de Lina assim que fomos dispensados, que não parava de fazer caretas.

- Algo errado? – perguntei. Eu me achava meio idiota de falar com ela depois daquela história do beijo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia sentir alguma raiva sequer dela. Ao ver quem estava falando com ela, seus olhos brilharam.

- Remo, oi! – sorriu abertamente. – Ah, não é nada. Dorcas está enchendo o saco, e não sei se tenho paciência pra aguentar ela nos últimos dias.

- Ainda aguentando sua separação de Chapman? – perguntei, curioso.

- É – ela suspirou. – E me desculpe por aquele dia. Me descontrolei.

- Tudo bem – respondi, a voz longe.

- Fico feliz que tenha me perdoado – ela falou contente. – Talvez você seja o único que me entende nesse mundo.

Eu apenas, ri até escutar chamarem meu nome.

- Remo, vamos? – Maria se aproximou, mas mesmo assim sorriu para Lina. Hesitante, mas sorriu.

- Tchau, Lina – me despedi, e ela sorriu para nós.

- O que aconteceu? – Maria perguntou quando já estávamos longe.

- Eu decidi perdoá-la por causa daquele beijo, e tudo o mais – falei, sem graça. – Talvez você faça o mesmo com Jason.

- Eu não sou tão boa quanto você, Remo – Maria disse.

Apenas não respondi. Às vezes me pergunto se sou mesmo uma pessoa boa por ser tão compreensivo, calmo e piedoso, ou sou apenas mais um idiota que nem ao menos consegue encarar uma antiga paixão sem corar descontroladamente.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Olá, Lily – a voz sobreveio num piscar de olhos, e eu gemi. Abaixei o livro que eu estava usando pra esconder o rosto para olhar pra Jessie, sorrindo sem graça.

- O-oi – gaguejei.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo na biblioteca – ele disse, puxando a cadeira e se sentando na mesma mesa em que eu estava. – E quando vem, nem ao menos vai na Seção das Enciclopédias.

- Er... É que eu estou lendo – falei rapidamente, gesticulando com o livro.

- Ah – ele sorriu torto. – Que bom que finalmente pude falar com você. Já estava sentindo sua falta.

Corei, e ri longos segundos depois dele ter dito aquilo. Seus olhos eram penetrantes em meu rosto, e eu tratei de olhar pra outro lado.

- O que está lendo? – ele perguntou, espiando na capa.

- Ahn... Um livro sobre Amortentias – expliquei. – Slughorn me indicou.

- Slughorn te indicou ou você anda pretendendo dar essa poção a alguém? – Jessie brincou.

- Não, não – falei, correspondendo à brincadeira. – Acho isso perigoso demais. E não quero amar ninguém agora.

Jessie sorriu.

- A gente não escolhe isso.

- É – corei mais um pouco. Ok, Jessie agora aprendeu a mandar umas indiretas bem diretas, e esse era um dos motivos que eu me afastei daquela biblioteca.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir né – falei depressa, me pondo de pé e quase derrubando a cadeira no chão. Por sorte isso não aconteceu, porque eu sabia que Madame Pince apareceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. Te levo até a Torre da Grifinória.

Oh, Deus.

Jessie continuava a me lançar olhares o tempo todo, e eu só conseguia olhar pra frente, apenas o observando pelo canto do olho. Às vezes ele comentava algo sobre o coral ou sobre sua mãe, me contando as novidades. Eu apenas respondia com comentários curtos, e pra não parecer que eu sou louca – o que de fato sou – contava algumas novidades também, como a de Petúnia ter se casado.

Vaca. Nem pra esperar pela minha presença! Desde os doze anos eu a amaldiçoei, dizendo que no dia do casamento dela eu botaria fogo do vestido dela com minha varinha! Pensando bem, deve ter sido por isso que ela não me esperou. Mas mesmo assim, eu queria rir na cara dela quando esse dia chegasse, e eu simplesmente nem fiquei sabendo que ela se casou, argh!

Quando chegamos no retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela nos olhou com extrema curiosidade, e falou:

- Por favor, não se agarrem agora – ela disse com simplicidade. – Não sei porque, mas todos os casais amam se despedir aqui e ficar minutos se atracando, mesmo sabendo que estou vendo tudo isso. Não sei por que eles não fazem isso em outro lugar!

Jessie riu, e eu corei um pouco antes de me juntar a ele.

- Não vamos nos agarrar – adiantei depressa.

- Ah, agradeço então – ela suspirou. – Senha?

- Ahn, então tchau Lily – Jessie disse, ainda rindo. – A gente se vê, ok?

- Certo – falei, congelando quando ele se aproximou pra me dar um beijo no rosto. Até Mulher Gorda ofegou, como eu. Além de tudo, eu arrepiei, e tenho quase certeza que ele percebeu.

Jessie soltou um sorriso "oi, sou lindo" antes de se afastar, então pude suspirar finalmente, me encostando na parede.

- Caramba, esse aí sabe ser charmoso – ela comentou.

- É, sabe – respirei fundo, começando a me abanar.

- Se eu fosse você não deixava passar, Evans – ela sorriu, e eu levantei a sobrancelha ao ouvir ela dizer meu nome. – Esqueça do menino Potter e siga em frente!

Não respondi, ainda estava chocada. A Mulher Gorda mostrou indiferença, então eu balancei a cabeça.

- Er, obrigada – respondi, baixo. – A senha é Unicórnio Azul.

Mulher Gorda fez um gesto e a entrada se abriu.

Anotado: nunca mais deixar Jessie me trazer até a entrada da Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Stanley, Stanley! – a chamei, atravessando a multidão de alunos com dificuldade.

- Moreau, a resposta ainda é não – ela se virou, sorrindo sem hesitar. – Não vou devolver Sean pra você. Ele está oficialmente no meu time, e pode passar informações da Lufa-Lufa pra você.

- Assim como passar informações da Grifinória pra você – lembrei.

- A lealdade de Sean está na Grifinória, e ele se recusa a contar qualquer coisa a mim – Stanley disse com certo desprezo, me fazendo orgulhar de Sean. – E com certeza se ele voltar pra Grifinória ele vai contar tudo o que sabe.

- Isso é injusto! Você não pode simplesmente roubá-lo de minha equipe! – insisti, caminhando atrás dela quando ela deu as costas.

- Ah, posso – ela sorriu. – Tenho motivos suficientes, e você concorda comigo.

- Apenas pedimos a ele pra não contar – sugeri, e ela bufou. – Juro que dou-lhe ordens pra não nos dizer nada sobre a Lufa-Lufa.

- Você é idiota, é bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo – Stanley desdenhou. – Mas os marotos e aquelas garotas sabem muito bem persuadí-lo, então a resposta é, e sempre será, não.

- Mas...

- É claro, a não ser que eu jogue a toalha, o que será impossível.

Eu iria responder, mas bem na hora Stanley começou a prestar atenção à conversa de duas garotas da Sonserina, vestidas de líderes de torcida, que comentavam:

- Agora estou curiosa pra saber quem são os dois irmãos da Treinadora Bronwen que estão no castelo! – uma delas disse.

- Vê não nos deu muitos detalhes, mas agora estou louca pra saber quem é!

- Espere – Stanley se virou para mim. – Bronwen tem irmãos no castelo?

- Ah, isso? – mordi o lábio. – Eu não estava sabendo. Os garotos que me contaram hoje.

- E quem são eles? – Stanley me perguntou. – E desde quando aquela mulher tem irmãos? Ela tem idade pra ser avó!

- Engraçado – falei secamente. – Suzz nunca me contou nada sobre ter irmãos.

- Mentiroso – Stanley cortou. – Vocês são super amigos, não é? Com certeza sabe de alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei de nada – respondi, suspirando. – E mesmo se soubesse, não te contaria porque isso não te interessa.

- Ah, me interessa – seus olhos brilharam. – Interessa e muito. Há tempos que quero acabar com aquela Cabeça-De-Jardim, há muito tempo...

- Deixe Suzz em paz, Stanley – revirei os olhos.

- Sabe como é constrangedor ter que dividir seu cargo nessa escola com outra pessoa? Tem ideia? – ela estreitou os olhos, raivosa. – Uma pessoa de cabelos verdes?

- Não consigo entender o que isso tem a ver.

- Bronwen é tão asquerosa e insuportável quanto você, e com razão – ela continuou. – Quero ver aquela mulher longe desse castelo, e essa história de irmãos está muito mal contada. Será que Dumbledore sabe disso?

- Com certeza sabe. Ele é diretor daqui – zombei com obviedade.

- Ele está fora do castelo por esses dias, pode não saber – Stanley continuava a sorrir perversamente, como se tivesse um plano maligno em mente. – Vou procurar saber mais da vida dessa mulher. Afinal de contas, por que ela veio da América pra cá simplesmente pra acabar com minha função profissional nesse castelo?

- É que te ver de cara no chão é uma diversão universal – comentei, e ela me ignorou.

- Bronwen que se prepare... Vai sair desse castelo o mais rápido que pensa.

- Deixe-a em paz – repeti.

- Sabe o que é o melhor, Moreau? – ela me encarou novamente. – Quando atinjo ela, atinjo você. Imagina se os dois saíssem do castelo numa só vez?

- Você já imaginou isso antes, e não deu certo – falei.

- Mas agora posso reunir motivos. Motivos bons, aliás – ela riu, maldosamente. – Hogwarts não é um lugar pra qualquer um, e se esses irmãos dela estão aqui, deve haver algum motivo.

- Por que você não cuida da sua vida? – perguntei impaciente.

Stanley gargalhou, e quando falou soltou uma espontaneidade que chegava a ser assustador.

- Porque ferrar a dos outros é muito mais divertido.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

- Eu vi ele, eu vi, eu vi! – Dorcas chegou correndo desembestada na mesa da Grifinória, onde estávamos sentados. – E ele é simplesmente, definitivamente, UM GATO!

- Ele quem? – perguntei, incomodado, e Alice riu.

- O tal do irmão da Susan – ela respondeu. – Onde você o viu, Dorcas?

- Indo para o banheiro masculino, e de novo na aula de Transfiguração – Dorcas disse, ofegando e se sentando, puxando a jarra de suco pra si. – Tive que verificar todas as aulas do sétimo ano de hoje pra ver se tinha algum rosto desconhecido, até descobrir que o bendito estava na mesma aula que eu! Foi na aula da McGonagall, que falou o nome dele na chamada, Eric Bronwen. Ele é lindo demais, e tem uma voz, mas uma voz... Voz de gente madura sabe, aqueles homens bem sexys e tudo o mais, que nossa! Quase caí da cadeira! McGonagall deu boas vindas a ele, e ele respondeu todo educado e... Caramba, que homem!

- Se controla, Dorcas – Sophie riu. – Em que aula ele estava, que eu não o vi?

- Ah, eu entrei escondido na aula de Transfiguração da Corvinal, a que não é junta com nenhuma outra casa – Dorcas contou. – Fiquei escondidinha, e bem no final da aula McGonagall me expulsou de lá. Tive que inventar correndo que eu estava com sono e entrei na sala errada!

- Você é louca – Alice comentou.

- Agora até eu fiquei curiosa pra ver quem é esse tal de Eric – Lily disse.

- Eu não – John falou, com a boca cheia. – Sou muito mais eu.

- Antes o que eu mais queria era que Bronwen deixasse o castelo, mas depois de ver aquele irmão que ela tem, quero que ela fique aqui pra sempre! – Dorcas exclamou.

Todos riram, balançando a cabeça para Dorcas.

- Que tal chamarmos ele pro coral? – Dorcas disse, esperançosa. – Com aquela voz com certeza ele canta!

- Ele é da Corvinal – falei, não gostando. – Colocar Jessie que é da Sonserina lá não deu certo, provavelmente com ele não vai dar certo também.

Dorcas mostrou a língua pra mim, e eu retruquei, mandando-lhe um beijinho falso.

- Mudando de assunto – Lily disse, colocando seu prato de rosbife de lado. – Vocês garotos já estão pensando no que vão cantar no mash-up?

- No que vamos ganhar, você quer dizer – John falou, cheio de si. – Nós garotos temos ideias brilhantes que vocês garotas nem imaginam.

- Haha, não chega a nossa altura, querido caçula – Dorcas cortou. – Nós garotas arrasamos na outra vez, e agora vocês vão sofrer de novo...

- Arrasaram nada! – John gargalhou, fazendo voar gotas de suco no rosto de Dorcas, propositalmente. – Aquela vez James acabou com vocês, ainda mais por surpreender vocês, já que nem faziam ideia de que ele cantava!

- Claro que não! – Dorcas falou irritada, limpando o rosto fazendo caretas.

- Claro que sim, meu amor – John rebatou.

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não não!

- Acho melhor pararem, não? – Sophie pediu, rindo.

- É incontestável – Dorcas falou, dando de ombros. – As garotas arrasam naquele coral.

- Coral? – uma voz melódica e suave interrompeu a fala de John. – Por acaso vocês são do coral?

Levantamos todos a cabeça pra uma pequena figura que nos observava com curiosidade. A garota tinha grandes olhos, um sorriso caracterizado por covinhas e cabelos azuis que batiam no queixo. No primeiro momento, não compreendi aqueles cabelos azuis, e acho que nenhum de nós havia entendido.

- Er... Somos sim – Sophie respondeu, confusa.

- Ai, que legal! – ela exclamou, contente. – Corais são tão divertidos!

Ninguém respondeu. Continuamos a encarar confusos a garota simpática que não parava de sorrir para nós.

- Você canta? – Lily perguntou, sorrindo amarelo, pra garota que agora se sentava junto a nós. Era da Corvinal, pelo que eu vi no brasão de seu uniforme. Me entreolhei com Alice, ambos ainda surpresos.

- Quem me dera, sou péssima! – ela riu. – Mas gostaria de ter algum talento. Minha... – engoliu a bebida. – Irmã me falou que tinha um coral, e que tem competições mensais. Estou curiosa pra assistir vocês, ainda mais porque na minha escola antiga não tinha nada disso.

- Você é nova aqui? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Aham, acabei de chegar – ela sorriu mais abertamente. – E desculpem, nem me apresentei. Sou Alicia, Alicia Bronwen.

Todo mundo soltou uma exclamação de entendimento. É claro. Seu cabelo azul explicava o verde de Susan. Sophie foi a primeira a falar-lhe.

- Ah, é um prazer te conhecer – ela sorriu. – Conhecemos já seus irmãos. Eu sou Sophie McKinnon, e esses são Franco Longbottom, Lily Evans, Alice Brown, Dorcas Meadowes e John Khan.

- É um prazer – a garota disse. – Mas desculpem, não vou lembrar o nome de vocês, sabe. Sou péssima de memória.

- Ah, tudo bem – Alice respondeu. – Mas o meu você tem que lembrar, não é? Seu nome é tão parecido com o meu!

- É, acho que vai ser fácil lembrar de você – a garota falou.

- Mas então, Alicia – Dorcas se curvou para a garota. Lá vem coisa. – Você e Bronwen por acaso tem um pacto ou algo do tipo? Uma de cabelo verde, outra de cabelo azul... E por que seu irmão não tem, sei lá, o cabelo roxo?

Alicia soltou uma risadinha. Pelo menos ela não estava levando a ironia de Dorcas a sério.

- Não, não é um pacto. Antes fosse – ela disse. – Ela pintou o cabelo de verde por causa de mim. Quando eu era pequena, eu não me sentia bem por ser quem eu sou. Eu sou metamorfomaga, por isso meu cabelo muda de cor constantemente. É raro ele adquirir uma cor normal, como o castanho ou o loiro, que é a cor original. E para eu não me sentir estranha e sozinha, ela pintou o cabelo de verde.

Ninguém respondeu. Até mesmo Dorcas calou-se.

- Nossa – Alice disse, a voz abalada. – Que legal isso.

- É mesmo – Alicia sorriu afetada. – Por isso amo ela.

- Eu não te acho diferente por ser metamorfomaga – John falou, pela primeira vez, e quando disse seus olhos puxados banhavam afeto ao olhar para Alicia. – Ao contrário. Eu queria ser um.

Alicia riu.

- Você não sabe o que diz, Jeremy.

- Ahn, é John – ele corrigiu, franzindo a testa.

- Ah – Alicia disse, confusa.

Continuamos a conversa, Alicia contando sobre sua vida em Nova York. Ao longo da conversa ficou claro o tanto que a garota era doce e amável, contando sobre seu vegetarianismo e sua paixão por animais, e acabei percebendo como Alice estava amando a garota. Outro que estava amando Alicia, talvez de uma forma diferente, era John. Ele a olhava com uma intensidade que parecia que ele ia pegar Alicia no colo e sair correndo.

Mas de uma coisa eu estava certo: aquela história da família de Susan estava muito mal contada.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

O admirador secreto me mandou uma segunda carta, de noite, e dessa vez a carta estava dentro do meu malão. Com certeza a coruja que levou a carta errou um pouco a mira, ou então essa tivesse sido a ordem que ela recebera.

_Maria,_

_Não tenho a mínima ideia do que está pensando a meu respeito. Com certeza deve estar pensando que é alguma amiga sua, que é seu próprio namorado, que é alguém idiota querendo sacanear com você, ou outras coisas. Mas saiba que não me enquadro em nenhum desses itens. Eu só quero me comunicar com você de um jeito que você não saiba quem sou. Acho que é melhor pra mim e pra você._

_Ah, e quanto a questão do seu namorado, não quero que isso atrapalhe você e ele. Faça o que quiser com as cartas que envio, rasgue-as, queime-as, nem as leia. Mas pelo menos eu posso ficar tranquilo sabendo que tudo o que eu guardo aqui dentro, de uma forma ou de outra, foi posto pra fora._

_Hoje eu te vi. Quero dizer, todo dia eu te vejo. Te vi de longe. Hoje você estava bonita, meio descabelada. Acho engraçado quando isso acontece. Me faz lembrar de tempos atrás quando você chegava descabelada por se irritar com alguma coisa. Mas supus que quando começou a namorar isso deve ter acabado. Amar faz isso com a gente. Te deixa mais tranquilo. E também percebi que você está atenta demais, olhando pra todos os lados como se estivesse sendo espionada. Claro, tenho certeza que sou eu. Mas não se preocupe, só gosto de observar e perceber seus gestos, e tenho absoluta certeza de que você não tem ideia de quem eu seja. Isso é bom._

_Acho que é isso por hoje. Como eu disse, não quero te obrigar a ler tudo o que eu te envio, é mais uma liberdade de expressão pra mim mesmo. Se estiver lendo isso, obrigado._

_Tenha uma boa noite. Sonhe com os anjos._

_S. L._

Como esse energúmeno quer que eu não leia as cartas dele se a cada vez que ele me manda essa carta eu morro de curiosidade e acabo por não resistir e ler? Mas que droga, quem é esse S.L?

Está decidido: procura máxima amanhã. Nem que seja pra subornar Lily com chocolate, ela vai me deixar ir nos arquivos da escola.

Ah se vai.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Eu simplesmente TENHO que superar, tenho que esquecer, tenho que eliminar as boas lembranças de Benn que eu tenho guardadas na cabeça. Já passou da hora de eu tomar essa atitude, mesmo que qualquer coisa que aconteça ao meu redor me lembre dele. Especificamente ver Gravelle e James juntinhos por aí, o que faz com que eu entre para o clube "Por favor, terminem", onde Lily é a fundadora. Mas, é claro, ela não sabe disso.

Me reaproximei de Remo, também, e isso faz com que eu esqueça um pouco de Benn. Me senti culpada no início, já que percebi que Remo e Maria se afastaram um pouco. Não resisti e perguntei a Remo se era por minha causa, e ele negou, dizendo que eles não se afastaram. Mas eu consigo ver isso claramente, sou acostumada com isso, desde que eu brigava com Benn sem parar. Mas ficar perto de Remo me fazia sentir melhor, porque ele sempre tratava de assuntos inesperados, e isso já refrescava minha cabeça.

Por outro lado, Sirius e Sophie tiveram uma pequena discussão, e acho que me saí bem ao ajuda-la. Brigas entre casais é comigo mesmo. Aparentemente, Sirius não gostou muito de Sophie estar criando amizade com Eric. Na última aula de Herbologia – a qual Sirius cabulou junto com Pedro e James (apesar de eu ter ouvido que James matou pra ficar por aí com Gravelle) –, Eric fez par com ela pra reenvazar umas plantas esquisitas e vermelhas. Eles ficaram conversando por um tempão, até a próxima aula, que coincidentemente também era Corvinal junto com Grifinória. Só que dessa vez Sirius estava presente, e não gostou nada de ver os dois juntos. Discutiram entre bilhetes durante a aula de Feitiços e continuaram a discussão quando tocou o sinal para o almoço. Sophie ficou afastada de Sirius nas outras aulas, emburrada. Felizmente, até no final do dia, eles já haviam se reconciliado, inclusive com uma ajudinha minha. É bom fazer uma boa ação às vezes.

Quando contei isso a Remo, ele ficou feliz. Disse que ajudando os outros, você ajuda a si mesmo. Levei isso em conta, e no dia seguinte ajudei John, Jason e Beth com os deveres deles. Foi algo bem legal, e eu estava feliz com minha recuperação.

Bom, é claro, até eu ver Benn zanzando por aí com duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa, garotas que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Aquilo me distraiu pro resto do dia, e fui completamente tomada pelos ciúmes. Se não fosse por Lily e Alice, eu já tinha corrido até eles e estapeado a cara daquelas duas vacas cretinas. Quem elas pensavam que eram? Quem eram aquelas retardadas que não paravam de rir junto com Benn, como se fossem melhores amigos desde que nasceram? Se ao menos fosse Schain...

E não acabou. Vi Benn com aquelas meninas outras vezes, e pior: ele ainda olhava na minha cara e sorria! Mas não aquele sorriso sincero e fofo, mas um sorriso desafiador. ARGH!

Vou matá-lo.

Trucidá-lo.

E aquelas duas garotas seriam as próximas.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Estar no coral da Lufa-Lufa, no final das contas, não foi o pesadelo que eu pensei que fosse. Tudo bem, nunca chegaria aos pés do coral da Grifinória, onde tem todos os meus amigos. Mas não era tão ruim. A Stanley com os garotos da Lufa-Lufa se transformava, e apesar de nunca deixar de ser exigente, tratava-nos com muito mais educação, às vezes até carinho. Ela só podia ter um transtorno de dupla personalidade, não há outra explicação.

Ficar perto de Benn também melhorava a situação. Embora ele passasse mais tempo com os amigos ou treinando individualmente com Stanley por ser o solista do grupo, ele sempre dava um jeito de me encaixar nas conversas de algum modo. Ultimamente ele se afastou ainda mais, e raramente eu o via, principalmente no coral. Pelo que eu ouvi dizer, ele e Emelina finalmente terminaram. Eu pensei que seria momentâneo como muitas vezes já acontecera, mas já haviam passado dias e nem sinal dos dois juntos novamente – o que causou um estranho sentimento de felicidade em mim, realmente estranho.

Fora tudo isso, eu me sentia confiante quanto aos NOM's. Eu estudava diariamente, tirava todas as dúvidas que tinha e lia bastante. Era o suficiente para eu estar bem treinado. O que me faltava, porém, eram os meus amigos.

Não era a mesma coisa conversar com eles desde que fui para o coral da Lufa-Lufa. Era como se estivéssemos sendo observados por Stanley o tempo todo, como se ela estivesse com o dedo num gatilho pronto pra atirar caso eu solte alguma coisa que não devia sobre a Lufa-Lufa, e vice-versa. Quando eu conversava com Lily não tinha muita coisa pra falar, a não ser quando tive que convencê-la a parar de esbaldar tanto nos chocolates como ela estava fazendo, ou contando alguma novidade do grupo que eu não sabia mais. Durante tudo isso, descobri o tanto que o clube, afinal, nos unia. E assim que eu saí do nosso, me distanciei.

Mas no café da manhã de sábado, Lily soltou uma informação sobre o coral, e eu fiquei incomodado. Eu não ia contar nada a Stanley, é claro, mas ela pode muito bem perguntar alguma coisa, o que seria nada confortante.

- Vamos ter o duelo Garotos _versus_ Garotas de novo. Nós garotas já vamos nos apresentar amanhã – Lily contou, animada. – Os garotos vão ficar simplesmente boquiabertos. Pra rebater eles, faremos um número de rock.

Depois da minha surpresa, não pude deixar de rir.

- Tenho certeza que depois disso os garotos vão contrariar vocês, e cantar alguma música mais romântica – falei.

- Duvido muito. Se bem que até Madonna eles já cantaram também... – Lily franziu a testa. – Só sei que vamos arrasar amanhã, e queria que você estivesse lá pra assistir.

Suspirei, desanimado.

- Você não tem ideia de como eu queria voltar – respondi, cabisbaixo. – Seria ótimo se Stanley me liberasse depois da competição desse mês. Mas não acho motivo algum que mudaria a cabeça dela.

- Eu sinto que você vai voltar pro nosso coral em breve – Lily me abraçou de lado, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. – O coral não é o mesmo sem você... E quando você voltar, vai ser tudo como antes. Rindo do John, caçoando da Dorcas e elogiando os sapatos do Mister D.

Rimos juntos, e Lily me abraçou ainda mais forte.

Depois disso ela me contou sobre os irmãos de Bronwen. Até agora eu não estava sabendo, e fiquei realmente surpreso com as notícias. Eu nunca imaginaria que ela tinha irmãos tão novos, novos o bastante para estudarem no castelo. Quanto à garota, Alicia, eu juro que já vi uma cabeça azul perambulando no meio da multidão...

Bom, eu saberia de tudo isso se não estivesse no coral da Lufa-Lufa. E agora eu já havia decidido: depois dessa competição eu sairia desse coral nem que Stanley me pagasse pra continuar lá. E pronto.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

O pequeno palco na sala de música já estava armado, e a sala estava escura exceto por algumas luzes fracas perto dos músicos e no palco também. Nós garotos trocávamos sussurros, imaginando o que viria a seguir.

E, quanto menos esperávamos, os músicos começaram, e luzes estroboscópicas encheram nossa visão. Reconhecemos a música no primeiro momento, e mal conseguimos.

Ouvi, como sempre, a voz de Maria.

_Start me up! _

_Start me up!_

Aos poucos as garotas foram adentrando na sala, todas trajando vestes negras, maquiagens negras, descabeladas, usando bandanas, outras trajando meias-calças rasgadas. A última a entrar foi Lily, trajando vestes de couro e bota preta alta, dando destaque principalmente em seus cabelos cor de fogo.

_Tommy used to work on the docks._

_Union's been on strike,_

_he's down on his luck._

_It's tough, so tough_

E logo a seguir veio Emelina; ela estava incrível, vestida numa espécie de patricinha-rockeira. Ao cantar, olhou pra mim e piscou, e eu simplesmente ri.

_We've got to hold on, ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got!_

_Start me up!_

_We're half way there_

_Oh, oh, livin' on a prayer!_

_Start me up!_

_We'll make it - I swear._

_Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer._

Olhei para os garotos pela primeira vez, e um estava mais boquiaberto que o outro, embora curtisse o som com muito orgulho. Sirius parecia agradecer os céus pela "bênção", enquanto Jason não parava de bater palmas. Até James estava reagindo àquilo.

_If you start it up, kick on the starter give it all_

_You got, you got, you got._

_I can't compete with the riders in the other heat_

_Yeah, I make a grown men cry_

_I made a grown man give it a shot!_

Sem dúvidas, elas também sabiam fazer rock, e haviam nos pego completamente de surpresa. Ao contrário de nós, elas conseguiam cantar rock e serem sensuais ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais com aquelas roupas coladas que Dorcas fez questão de usar a seu favor. Do meu lado, James fechava a boca de Sirius com a mão.

_Start me up!_

_We're half way there_

_Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer_

_Start me up!_

_We'll make it - I swear._

_Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer._

_LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!_

Lily já havia se jogado no chão, enquanto Emelina batia cabeça e pulava de um lado pra outro. Dorcas se agarrava ao guitarrista, e as outras garotas dançavam perto de uma espécie de saída de ar, fazendo seus cabelos subirem com a força do vento. Eu não tinha pra quem olhar, e não tive outra escolha a não ser olhava pra que dançava mais perto, Emelina...

_We've got to hold on, ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got!_

_OH! We're half way there_

_Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer!_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer._

Os garotos faziam gestos no ar como se tocassem guitarras e baterias, e Moreau estava completamente agitado da onde assistia, aprovando. As garotas estavam simplesmente perfeitas!

_Livin' on a prayer!_

_You got to start me up!_

E já estávamos aplaudindo e gritando, Sirius indo a loucura do meu lado, quase me derrubando em cima do piano. John assobiava alto, Jason aplaudia sem parar, e as garotas desmontavam em cima do palco, ofegantes.

- Meu Merlim, isso foi incrível garotas! – ele falou, animado, embora as garotas só tivessem fôlego pra acenar.

Logo mais fomos ajuda-las, levando um copo de água. Afinal, ficar dançando, pulando e cantando daquele jeito não era tarefa fácil. Ainda mais em cima de um salto. Depois de socorrer Maria, tratei de socorrer Lina.

- Foram muito bem! – exclamei, animado.

- Obri... – sua voz falhou, e ela soltou um sorriso de desculpas. Eu apenas assenti, rindo.

Foi um grande show, devo admitir. E, devo admitir também, que no meio disso tudo quase não consegui tirar os olhos de Lina. O jeito que ela dança, o jeito como ela sorri...

Certo, parei de pensar assim. Acho que já basta por hoje.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Uma das coisas mais notáveis ultimamente, de acordo com o Cantinho da Dorcas: o casal John e Alicia (o qual Dorcas se mostrou fracassada em juntar os nomes). Desde o dia em que ela se sentou com a gente no salão principal, John não desgrudou mais dela. Já virou amor, vejo. E estou sobrando. Há boatos que Beth está namorando Pedro, então sim, estou sozinha. John e Alicia ficavam muito fofos juntos, isso é fato. Ele a tratava com muito carinho, e eu só a via rindo. Afinal, quem consegue ficar perto dele por um minuto sem rir? Apesar de ela estar demorando pra lembrar de seu nome (o chamando várias vezes de Jerry, Jeremy, Jensen, Jack, e raramente Johnny), John ficava eufórico perto dela. Quase matou a garota do coração quando pegou ela de cavalinho e correu pelo salão num café da manhã, e matou ela de rir quando chegou com uma peruca rosa, que era a cor de seu cabelo naquele dia. Minha nossa, nunca me senti tão carente como naquela vez.

E eu não podia comentar isso em voz alta.

Porque eu recebia uma chuva das seguintes frases:

"Está sozinha porque quer"

"Você tem um loiro na sua mão e nem pensa em usá-lo"

"Desencana disso, namorar é coisa de otário" – frase de Sirius, seguido por um forte tapa na cabeça por Sophie.

"Quer que eu fale pro Jessie?"

"Diga isso perto da mesa da Sonserina que você vai curar essa carência rapidinho"

"Nem pensa em voltar a comer"

E por aí vai.

Mas eu preferia namorar o Eric do que Jessie! Quero dizer, Jessie era mais charmoso que ele, por causa do seu cabelo loiro, talvez. Mas Eric era espontâneo e divertido. Bom, foi isso que eu vi na primeira vez que ele se juntou com a gente pra jantar, junto com Alicia e Sophie. Mesmo recebendo cortada atrás de cortada por Sirius, ele nunca se abalou. Eu gostei dele, e ele é bonito.

Mas o Jessie... É mais amigo. Não sei, é diferente! Quando estou com ele eu simplesmente não consigo parar de corar!

...

Ok, não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Droga.

Mudaremos de assunto, então.

Falaremos de Maria, que praticamente me arrastou até os arquivos da escola, que ficavam numa sala super afastada do castelo, no último andar, no último corredor. Aquela sala era do tamanho da minha casa multiplicada por cinco. Porque, é claro, pra guardar o nome de todos os alunos que Hogwarts já teve é preciso. A sala não abria pra qualquer um, apenas com a presença do distintivo que eu carregava (utilidade secreta que ninguém nunca desconfiou).

- Maria, você não vai achar nada de interessante nessa sala sobre esse tal de S. L. – falei, impaciente. – Tem ideia da quantidade de arquivos que tem nessa sala?

- Os mais recentes devem ficar mais pertos, não é? – ela disse, irritada. – E agora eu preciso saber.

A porta se abriu assim que um brilho rápido apareceu no meu distintivo, então entramos. Ao ver a cena, Maria gemeu.

- Eu te falei – ri na sua cara.

A sala era enorme, e tinha gavetas infinitas que dava preguiça só de olhar. Se é que alguém limpava aquilo, tenho dó da pessoa – ou do elfo. Era realmente desanimador, e por um momento pensei que Maria fosse desabar no chão.

- Então... – falei, me divertindo.

Maria piscou, voltando à realidade.

- Vamos procurar – falou, determinada, avançando em direção aos arquivos.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro que estou! – ela disse, abrindo a primeira gaveta. – Vamos achar esse S. nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça nessa vida!

Resumindo: achamos porcaria nenhuma. Havia trinta e dois garotos com sobrenome S.L. entre o sexto e sétimo ano – já que pra ela, se fosse menos que isso, ela nem estaria interessada em saber.

Reuniu as fichas dos garotos, e me levou junto pro Salão Principal no dia seguinte pra ver a cara de cada um deles.

- Primeiro, Stefan Lee, Sonserina – falou, e procurou o garoto por minutos. Até o encontrar. – Não, não é ele.

Era um gordinho asiático do sexto ano determinado em acertar a orelha do amigo com uma ervilha e um garfo.

- Próximo. Steve Larry, Lufa-Lufa, sétimo ano – procurou por ele. – Hum, o que você acha?

Olhei pra onde ela não tirava os olhos, e reconheci o garoto do coral da Lufa-Lufa.

- Podemos perguntar pra Sean, ele deve suspeitar se esse Larry está me mandando cartas – Maria disse.

- Não, não é ele – falei, pensativa. – Agora lembrei. Ele namora.

- E eu também, e isso não impediu ele de me mandar cartas.

- Mas ele namora há três anos. Duvido que ele ficaria com a garota esse tempo todo se gostasse de você – argumentei.

Maria, por fim, concordou.

- Vejamos agora – Maria leu, começando a desanimar. – Scott Lake. Sexto ano, Corvinal.

- Não, definitivamente não é ele – cortei rapidamente, tensa. – Ele é gay, e já vi ele com outro garoto no corredor.

- Próximo, próximo – Maria falou depressa.

Passamos por todos os Samuel's, todos os Spencer's, todos Shane's e por aí vai, e nenhum parecia ser o S.L. Um era idiota ao ponto de provavelmente não saber escrever, outro tem namorada ou é gay, como nos primeiros casos. Ficamos em dúvida entre dois apenas, Shane Laurel e Sidney Lancelot, que, por coincidência, é o amigo de Jessie.

- Eu adoraria se fosse Sid! – exclamei, animada. – Ele é muito legal, daria certo pra você, Maria!

- Lembrando, Lily, eu tenho namorado – Maria disse.

- Que, por acaso, quase não vejo os dois juntos – cruzei os braços, indagadora.

- Está tudo bem entre a gente, ok? – Maria suspirou, embora estivesse um pouco incomodada. – Mas voltando a falar do Sidney, quero dizer, do S.L. Eu acho que seja esse Shane, sétimo ano da Corvinal. Ele é bem bonitinho e está solteiro.

- O que é suspeito – lembrei. – Garotos bonitos e solteiros só podem ser gay.

- Ele não é – Maria me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Prefiro o Sidney, vá por mim – dei de ombros. – Ele é bem legal, e inteligente. Ou seja, perfeito.

- Acha que é ele que escreve essas cartas? – Maria perguntou, tentando não parecer confusa. – Sabe, ele não faz meu tipo.

- Acabou de dizer que tem namorado, garota! – exclamei aos risos.

- Só quero saber quem é esse S.L.

- Então pergunte a ele! – falei, impaciente. – Talvez ele não tenha falado justamente porque você não perguntou.

- Eu não vou responder a ele, ficou doida?

- Então morra na curiosidade – cantarolei. – Shane ou Sidney? Sidney ou Shane?

- Você não está ajudando, Lily – Maria suspirou, olhando direto pra onde o tal de Shane estava sentado. – Tenho quase certeza que é o Laurel.

- Então vai lá falar com ele.

- Não!

Não adiantava nada falar, não é? Só porque a Lily aqui é uma fracassada no amor, ninguém mais dá atenção a ela.

É claro, sempre foi assim.

Acho que vou voltar a meus chocolates.

Ando precisando.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Eu sinto que não é o Laurel, e nem o Lancelot. Mas a gente não consegue sentir essas coisas, consegue? Provavelmente não. Seja qual deles for, tenho certeza que uma hora eu vou descobrir com algum furo, tipo um deles estarem me encarando sem querer. É claro que ele tem que me encarar, aliás, ele observa meus gestos como ele mesmo disse na carta, não é?

E pior, eu estava pirando. Toda noite eu esperava por uma carta dele. Querendo saber mais sobre ele, saber o que ele ia falar. Isso já estava virando obsessão, só pode. Uma vez cheguei no dormitório e avistei um papel em cima da minha cama. Corri, desdobrei, e li:

_Eu sabia que você estava se apaixonando por esse S.L., tanto que acreditou que essa carta era dele! Sua bobinha!_

_A.B._

E lá estava Alice rindo de mim escondida no banheiro. Engraçadinha palhaça. Terá sua vingança.

No mesmo dia, outro papel estava sobre minha cama. Quase rasguei pensando que era Alice de novo, mas reconheci a letra caprichada do S.

_Olá, Maria_

_Cá estou eu de novo te mandando cartas. Espero que não se incomode._

_Hoje te vi no jogo da Sonserina versus Corvinal. Lá estava você xingando a Madame Hooch, que favorecia sempre a Sonserina. Na minha opinião, você estava certa. Foi uma pena que Corvinal perdeu, e agora sua casa deve tomar cuidado. Se não vencer o próximo jogo contra a Sonserina, ela vai empatar a competição, fazendo ter um jogo decisivo mais tarde..._

_Sou um idiota de estar falando de quadribol com você nessa carta. Na verdade, eu queria poder falar isso com você pessoalmente, abraçados em algum lugar, rindo juntos. Mas eu não posso, e às vezes isso me dói. E me desculpe por te dizer isso, talvez você não goste._

_Não tenho mais o que dizer. Só quero que saiba que ainda anseio pelo dia que ficaremos juntos. Talvez eu sonhe demais, acho que isso nunca irá acontecer. Mas anseio mesmo assim._

_Tenha uma boa noite. Durma bem._

_S.L._

Um eliminado: Sidney Lancelot. Quem da própria casa diria que a Madame Hooch favorecer a Sonserina era ruim? Claro que não! Ou seja, tudo indica que seja aquele tal de Shane, que além de tudo disse que "foi uma pena que Corvinal perdeu", ou seja, sua casa. Eu disse pra Lily...

Mas eu não quero que seja esse Shane, que droga. Eu queria que fosse o Remo esse tempo todo, mas visivelmente não é. Ele não tem motivos pra fazer isso...

Aliás, está ocupado demais com Emelina.

E eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Não posso exigir atenção dele em mim porque penso mais nesse tal do S.L. do que nele mesmo. E eu sei, no fundo, que Remo ainda gosta dela, talvez mais do que eu. Quero dizer, o nosso namoro foi causado pela sua vontade de esquecê-la, e agora que ela está sozinha, isso voltou...

E quanto a mim? Só tenho esse S.L. que sabe Merlim quem é. Que droga.

Me sinto mais sozinha do que nunca.

Mesmo com um anônimo me mandando coisas fofas.

Um anônimo que desejo do fundo do meu coração que não seja o Laurel. Por favor.

Que droga.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

Seria um dia completamente comum se não fosse pelo que ia acontecer a seguir. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam presentes no Salão Principal, só pra presenciar o espetáculo que viria, mesmo sem saberem. Quando eu disse que todos os alunos estavam presentes, tínhamos algumas exceções, mas eles logo chegariam.

Era um jantar comum de quinta-feira, e estávamos todos reunidos. Maria estava do meu lado, um pouco afastada de Remo, que conversava animado com Emelina. Estranho, muito estranho...

Então, do além, começou a tocar uma música. Todo mundo parou de comer pra escutar a música, que também era acompanhada por vozes de coral. Ninguém sabia que era o começo do choque que estava pra acontecer naquele Salão Principal.

Então, num jato, o coral da Lufa-Lufa entrou, trajando brilhantes ternos amarelos pra combinar com a cor da casa. Alguns vibraram, observando os membros do coral andar, cantar e dançar entre as mesas, com destaque para Chapman.

_Oooh..._

_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

_Mmmm_

_You makin' dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

Algumas garotas retardadas começaram a dançar e gritar feito loucas, e a mesa da Lufa-Lufa estava de pé pra aclamar os membros do coral de sua casa.

_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad_

_Because you walk pretty,_

_Because you talk pretty,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

Lily vibrou quando Sean se aproximou de nós, também cantando junto com a invasão de lufanos no Salão Principal. Só isso que me fazia reagir diferente, só Sean. Porque aqueles lufanos chamando a atenção me faz pensar que Stanley está realmente desesperada pra ganhar nosso favoritismo.

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

Olhei para o outro lado do Salão e me deparei com Chapman se esfregando com duas garotas, e olhando pra mesa da Grifinória com um ar superior e debochado. Olhava pra Emelina, é claro, que tinha uma expressão de choque.

Os professores em sua mesa, por sua vez, estavam curiosos sobre a cena inusitada. Moreau fazia uma cara de desagrado, Stanley sorria, satisfeita, e Hagrid fazia uma dancinha que quase derrubava a mesa no chão.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

Era indescritível o tanto que Chapman olhava desafiador para Emelina, e ela já estava vermelha de fúria. Segurava o garfo com tanta força que eu tinha certeza que entortaria logo. Remo, a seu lado, a olhava com cautela.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone!_

No fim da música, o Salão inteiro aplaudiu. Ainda abraçado às duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa, Chapman reverenciou, e quando se ergueu da reverência, ficou sério em choque.

O escândalo da noite estava acontecendo.

Alguns paravam de aplaudir para observar.

Observar Emelina agarrando Remo num beijo tão quente que o Salão quase pegou fogo. O segurava com tanta força que acho que eles não desgrudariam tão cedo, e pouco depois Remo retribuiu o beijo segurando em sua cintura, e cabelos, esquecendo completamente da onde estavam e quem eram.

Aos poucos todos foram enxergando a cena.

Inclusive Maria, que estava a meu lado.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Depois de Filch expulsar eu e Emelina do Salão, xingando e dizendo que no tempo dele "quem fazia isso em público ficava trancado no calabouço por cinco dias", fomos parar do lado de fora do salão, e nem pudemos terminar nosso jantar. Emelina me olhou, corada.

- Desculpe – falou, baixinho.

- Não estou bravo – sorri para ela.

- Pois deveria! – ela guinchou. – Eu sempre uso você pra afetar Benn, sempre!

- Não é motivo suficiente pra eu ficar bravo com você – falei, calmo.

- Mas agora eu fiz isso na frente de todo mundo – ela disse. – Na frente da Maria.

Merlim.

Maria.

- Isso... É algo pra se levar em conta – falei, agora preocupado.

- Me desculpe, Remo – Lina repetiu, torcendo as mãos.

- Tudo bem, eu... – falei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Preciso falar com ela. Depois nos falamos, tudo bem?

Emelina assentiu, então caminhei em direção à sala comunal. Quando fui levado por Filch do Salão, não me lembro de ter visto Maria, senão eu havia me lembrado dela. Então ela só podia ter ido para a Torre da Grifinória, para evitar olhares da multidão do Salão pra ela. Era óbvio.

E foi lá mesmo que a encontrei. Estava sentada em frente à lareira acesa, e reconheci sua sombra de longe. Céus, eu nem sabia o que fazer. Ou o que falar. A vergonha me tomou por completo.

- Eu sabia que viria – ouvi Maria dizer.

Me assustei com aquilo, então decidi caminhar até ela e me sentar a seu lado no sofá. Olhei em seu rosto, temeroso, e ela olhava fixamente pras chamas palpitantes, e não parecia brava. Nem triste.

- Maria, eu...

- Tudo bem – vi um sorriso formar em seus lábios. – Não se culpe, por favor.

- Tenho que me culpar! – interrompi, exasperado. – Eu... Eu te traí! Na frente de todo mundo!

- Você e eu sabemos que nosso namoro nunca existiu – ela se virou pra mim de supetão, me encarando profundamente. – Criamos isso por apenas um motivo: você esquecer Emelina e eu não ficar sozinha. Agora você tem Emelina, e eu aprendi que ficar sozinha não é a pior coisa do mundo. Aliás, Lily está sozinha também. Por enquanto.

Eu não soube o que responder, e apenas me virei para as chamas também. Maria não parecia chateada, ao contrário; estava muito mais que tranquila.

- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sabia que o que você sentia por Emelina não havia acabado, e que é muito mais forte do que você sente por mim. Eu vi o jeito que você a beijou – ela continuou. – Juro que não estou magoada com você.

- Eu me sentiria melhor se estivesse – falei com sinceridade.

- Remo, você tem que parar de se culpar por tudo. O fato de você ser um lobisomem faz com que você pense que tudo de ruim que acontece nesse mundo é culpa sua – Maria segurou minha mão. Sua mão estava quente, ao contrário da minha, totalmente trêmula. – Não é assim.

- Pouco atrás eu havia me esquecido de você – contei. – Emelina teve que me lembrar que eu ainda estava namorando você.

- Nunca namoramos, e você sabe disso – ela me olhou com simplicidade. – Não foi um namoro... Forte, digamos. Foi mais uma tentativa de namoro, mas... Acabou.

Me senti mal com aquilo. Maria falava tudo aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu nem sabia o que pensar, e mais uma vez mantive-me calado.

- Passamos coisas legais juntos, e você me ensinou coisas que um companheiro ensina a sua companheira, admito – Maria voltou a me encarar. – E Remo... Você foi meu primeiro namorado. E você foi o melhor que eu podia ter.

E sorriu calmamente. Não fiz outra coisa a não ser sorrir de volta. Maria pegou na outra mão, e ficou de frente para me olhar.

- Quero te agradecer por tudo, por todos os momentos legais que passamos juntos, todos os beijos – ela riu. – Me fez sentir especial. Você faz as pessoas se sentirem especiais. Deve ser por isso que Emelina insiste em se agarrar com você pra afetar Chapman. Porque ele é um nada perto de você, entendeu?

- Entendi – falei, rindo.

- Eu sei que é uma frase clichê, e que na maioria das vezes não é verdade, mas... – Maria mordeu o lábio. – Espero que continuemos amigos. Quero dizer, nós vamos ser amigos sem sombra de dúvidas! Ainda faremos duplas no coral, ainda conversaremos sobre musicais famosos e tudo o que a gente fazia antes, combinado?

Eu estava abobado com tudo aquilo, e assenti, ainda pensando bem no que estava acontecendo. Antes de eu continuar com minha linha de pensamentos, fui envolvido por um forte abraço dela. Assim como sua mão, ela estava muito quente, provavelmente deixando claro que estava há bastante tempo ali na frente da lareira.

- Obrigada, Maria – murmurei.

- De nada – ela sorriu quando desfez o abraço. – Agora vou subir. Ver se chegou alguma carta pra mim, porque... Não te contei, mas... Estou recebendo cartas de um admirador secreto e estou doida pra saber quem ele é!

- Sério? – perguntei, surpreso, rindo.

- É, mas sem interesses românticos, tá? – ela falou com uma careta, e eu voltei a rir. – Depois te conto todos os detalhes. Tenho quase certeza que ele me mandou outra carta!

- Então o que está esperando? – falei, gesticulando para as escadas circulares. Maria se aproximou e estalou um beijo na minha bochecha, correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Mal pisquei e ouvi a entrada do buraco do retrato se abrir. Deviam ser os alunos retornando do jantar...

Não, era Emelina, e esta sorria.

- Ei – cumprimentei, sorrindo. – Conversei com Maria, e está tudo certo. Terminamos.

Emelina apenas me abraçou, dando pulinhos de alegria, sorrindo.

- Er... Uau – falei, rindo.

Emelina estava vermelha e contagiada.

- Acabei de falar com Benn! – falou. – Ele praticamente me implorou para que voltássemos, e eu aceitei!

Minha expressão desmoronou. Novamente, fiquei sem ter o que dizer.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- É simplesmente inacreditável! – Dorcas exclamou. – Viram o que aqueles metidos fizeram no Salão? E sem motivo algum?

- Acho que teve sim um motivo – John comentou, olhando diretamente pra Emelina. Ela simplesmente riu; estava com um humor perfeito ultimamente, e, pelo que ela me contou, é por causa do fato que reatou o namoro com Chapman. Agora tenho certeza que ela é uma total masoquista.

- Temos que fazer o mesmo – Lily sugeriu. – Podemos fazer algum número no Salão também, um que supere o deles.

- Nunca superaremos, nunca – Dorcas cortou. – Viu o terno que eles estavam usando? Francamente, quantos ternos aqueles garotos têm?

- Vou tratar de perguntar isso a Benn – Emelina disse, e ouvi Remo suspirar. Ah, claro. Ele deve estar arrasado porque além de perder Emelina, perdeu Maria também. Ela, por sua vez, estava completamente normal.

- Eu sou a favor de fazer um número no Salão – ela sorriu. – Nunca fizemos isso antes.

- E eu já tenho uma ideia! – John se pôs de pé rapidamente. – Podemos fazer um hip hop!

- Credo! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Sabe, Ali vive dizendo que sente falta de Nova York, e podemos usar isso pra fazer ela se sentir mais em casa – John falou, animado. – Hip hop sobre Nova York é que não falta.

Moreau sorriu.

- Boa ideia, John – ele disse. – Susan também veio de lá, é claro. Podemos fazer o número por ela também.

- Hip hop? Isso é sério? – Dorcas fez uma careta.

- Por mim tudo bem – Maria disse animada.

- Por mim também – assenti.

- Tratando de calar a boca daqueles lufanos cretinos, tudo bem também – Sirius respondeu. – E é bom que ficamos mais afiados pra ganhar a competição de mash-ups contra as garotas.

- Haha, vai sonhando – eu ri, cutucando sua costela.

No final das contas, já havíamos decidido que número cantar, e seria fantástico. Quero dizer, fantástico o bastante perto do número da Lufa-Lufa.

Só espero que dessa vez não aconteça algo inusitado como o beijo de Emelina em Remo. Questionei-a depois que ela ficou pulando de felicidade por ter voltado com Benn, perguntando se ela não se sentia nem um pouco culpada por ter se envolvido indiretamente no término do namoro de Maria e Remo. De começo ela ficou preocupada, mas depois teve uma conversa com Remo que, apesar de estar meio pra baixo, a tranquilizou dizendo que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Eu, no lugar dela, me culparia pelo resto da vida.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Café da manhã de sábado. Eu já estava ciente que hoje Stanley seria rebatida, e ela nem imaginava isso. Chamei Suzz para presenciar o espetáculo, assim como seus irmãos também estavam presentes no Salão Principal.

Pouco depois avistei John, Franco, Lily e Sophie adentrando o salão, usando óculos, bonés NY e a camisa escrita "I New York", depositando sobre cada mesa de cada casa um aparelho gigante de som. Vi Stanley me olhar, fuzilando, os olhos assustados já prevendo o que iria acontecer.

A música encheu o Salão já silencioso, seguida pelas vozes dos outros que adentravam o salão, caminhando entre as mesas. Os alunos olhavam para todos os lados, admirados, observando Remo começar a cantar.

_Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn,_

_Now Im down in Tribeca,_

_Right next to DeNiro,_

_But I'll be hood forever,_

_I'm the new Sinatra,_

_And since I made it here,_

_I can make it anywhere,_

_Yeah they love me everywhere_

James agora cantava próximo a mesa da Grifinória, a mesma onde estava sua namorada, Gravelle. Ao longe, vi Lily fazer uma careta.

_I used to cop in Harlem,_

_All of my dominicanos_

_Right there up on broadway,_

_Brought me back to that McDonalds,_

_Took it to my stash spot,_

_Five Sixty Stage street,_

_Catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping pastry,_

_Cruising down 8th street_

As garotas faziam vozes de fundo, e se espalhavam pelo salão. Emelina correu pra perto da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, sorrindo para Benn, enquanto Alice e Lily cantavam para Sean. John sorria sem parar pra Alicia, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sirius, na hora de cantar, puxou Sophie pra longe de Eric.

_8 million stories out there and their naked,_

_Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it,_

_Me I gotta plug a special and I got it made,_

_If Jesus payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,_

_3 dice cee-lo_

_3 card marley,_

_Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,_

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade,_

_Long live the king yo,_

_I'm from the empire state thats?_

Apesar dos pesares, Maria cantava perto de Remo, sorrindo amigavelmente para ele. Na hora do refrão, parte deles subiram no banco, pra alguns gritos histéricos de algumas garotas. Parte do salão aplaudia e cantava junto, animados com o som.

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Lets here it for New York, New York, New York_

Lily agora já havia se direcionado para Jessie enquanto cantava, provavelmente pra tentar convencê-lo a voltar para o coral. O loiro apenas sorria, admirado.

As garotas se encaminharam, então, pra perto da mesa dos professores, fazendo com que o Salão inteiro tivesse uma visão perfeita delas. A voz de Maria era a que mais se destacava.

_One hand in the air for the big city,_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,_

_No place in the World that can compare,_

_Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh_

_Come on, come,_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

Eu dançava e cantava ali mesmo na mesa, enquanto Suzz me abraçava pelo braço, sorrindo para a cena. Stanley, do outro lado da mesa, me lançava constantemente olhares irritados.

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's here it for New York, New York, New York!_

Ao fim da música as mesas se encheram de aplausos, e vários se colocaram de pé. Os professores fizeram o mesmo, e meus alunos reverenciaram, ofegantes.

Num piscar de olhos, Stanley já estava cochichando em meu ouvido.

- Não pense que isso mudará alguma coisa – ela disse, irritada. – E você me paga.

Eu apenas ri, mal ligando pra aquela ameaça sem cabimento.

Afinal, era visível que meu coral era bem melhor do que o dela.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Eu recebi mais três cartas do tal S.L., sendo o tal de Shane ou Sidney, não importa. Depois de tudo isso que ele escreveu, já comecei a entrar em desespero pra saber quem ele é.

_Maria,_

_Agora pouco aconteceu uma coisa esquisita no Salão Principal, com seu namorado. Eu estava lá e estranhei. Queria apenas saber se está tudo bem. É claro, não há como eu saber, porque na verdade nem nos falamos, mas eu espero que você esteja bem. Ser magoado desse jeito é algo muito doloroso, e se essa for sua situação, desejo-lhe melhoras. Caso contrário, eu até posso imaginar você ignorando tudo isso, porque sei que você é forte e não se abala com muitas coisas. Essa é uma das coisas que simplesmente adoro em você._

_Passei por você hoje no intervalo da escola. Você nem reparou em mim, eu sei. Estava concentrada demais lendo alguma coisa. Achei curioso o fato de você estudando – percebi que raramente faz isso._

_Tenha uma boa noite._

_S.L._

Ok, não estudo mesmo, e daí? E, aliás, o que eu estava lendo nem era estudo, e sim a lista com os nomes dos S.L's. Droga, não acredito que passei por ele e nem percebi! Sou lerda demais, argh!

Mas achei fofo o fato dele se preocupar comigo. Não encontramos garotos assim facilmente, não é?

A segunda carta que ele me enviou foi na sexta a noite. Pelo visto ele gosta de escrever mais no fim do dia mesmo, e quase atropelei Louise na entrada do quarto pra ler minha carta.

_Olá Maria,_

_Como tem passado? Pelo que vi nos poucos momentos que pude te observar, você está bem. Então eu acertei; você é forte demais e supera as coisas facilmente. Eu já disse que gosto muito disso em você?_

_Ando pensando muito em você. Mais do que eu deveria, aliás. Queria muito poder te dizer isso pessoalmente, mas tenho medo. Medo das consequências, medo do que pensará de mim, medo do que viria a seguir. Por isso me escondo desse jeito. É a forma perfeita pra eu te dizer o que sinto sem ter medo de nada. Benditas são as corujas._

_Sinto também que você anda lendo todas minhas cartas, e agradeço. Sabe, você é especial pra mim de uma maneira realmente diferente, mesmo eu mal conversando com você. Por acaso você conversaria comigo?_

_Não? Tudo bem._

_Boa noite._

_S.L._

Agora forçou a amizade. "Por acaso você conversaria comigo?". É claro que conversaria, se você, ao menos DISSESSE QUEM VOCÊ É, DROGA!

Respira.

Outra carta fofa. Vou acabar me apaixonando por esse anônimo. Não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo. Uma hora ele tinha que soltar quem ele era, ah se tinha.

E a outra carta foi no sábado de manhã, o que foi uma grande novidade. Ele nunca escrevia de manhã...

_Maria,_

_Esqueci de comentar que gosto de te ver com as roupas de líderes de torcida... Você fica ótima nelas. Ah, sim. Eu vi você voltar do treino com as outras garotas. A propósito, ri de sua piada do bruxo gago e o ventilador falante. Nunca tinha ouvido aquela._

_Gosto do som da sua voz. Gosto da sua risada e de seu jeito excêntrico, gosto do seu humor inabalável – na maioria das vezes. Quando você sorriria pra mim? Quando você diria meu nome sem rancor? Quando você me notaria finalmente?_

_Quando?_

_S.L._

Droga, é o Shane.

Só pode ser ele.

Pois enquanto voltávamos do treino das líderes de torcida, Alice e Lily ficavam me enchendo sobre o Sidney ou o Shane, e eu quase berrei Shane para o corredor inteiro ouvir. Era ele, era ele, era ele!

Céus. Coitado do garoto. Eu não sinto rancor por ele, na verdade eu nem o conheço. E essas cartas estavam cada dia mais desesperadoras. Eu estava entrando em crise. Colapso nervoso.

Então o que eu fiz?

Respondi pra ele porque, coincidentemente, a coruja que entregou a carta voava perto da janela do dormitório, o que foi estranho. Parece até que esse tal de Shane estava me espionando através da coruja.

E minha resposta foi a seguinte:

_Querido S.L. que já está me deixando louca por não se identificar,_

_Poderia me dizer qual seu nome, sua casa e sua idade? Porque, sabe, estou surtando! Fico imaginando o tempo todo quem você é, seu bendito. Não fique com vergonha; isso não é sentimento normal das pessoas em relação a mim, acredite. Elas sentem, no máximo, um medo pequeno de eu soca-las na cara. Mas isso são águas passadas._

_Queria receber uma carta sua sem essas iniciais irritantes, e queria que soubesse que não precisa temer minha reação. Quero muito saber quem você é. O que custa me dizer?_

_Maria._

_PS.: O pergaminho está meio manchado porque minha mão está suando._

E seja o que Deus quiser.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- DESCULPE O ATRASO PROFESSOR, TÔ MORRENDO, ME DEEM ÁGUA! – cheguei arfando, quase me arrastando pela sala. O palco estava montado novamente, coberto por uma cortina. Agora eu estava realmente curiosa pra ver a apresentação dos garotos, por isso corri.

E pra fugir de Jessie também.

É.

Olha o ponto a que essa situação chegou.

Eu tinha medo de fazer burrada perto dele. Acho que ele tinha algum feitiço hipnotizante nos olhos, só pode! Fico até sem graça. Mas só tem uma explicação: excesso de charme. Porque minhas pernas não ficavam bambas, e meu coração não acelerava.

Que era o que acontecia quando eu ficava perto de James.

Mas passou, porque agora ele é um cretino de uma figa.

Mas, como os outros garotos, estava gato naquele terno azul marinho, assim que as cortinas se abriram. Quando vi seu sorriso em contraste com aquele terno, desejei a morte súbita de Gravelle, apenas isso. Ladra de namorados.

Se bem que James é um idiota.

Assim como ela.

Eles se merecem.

- Bom, como vocês garotas fizeram um espetáculo maravilhoso com músicas de duas bandas que amamos... – Sirius começou, sorrindo. – Escolhemos esse mash-up pra vocês, como forma de agradecer por aquele número maravilhoso.

Uma seguida da outra, nós garotas levantamos as sobrancelhas. A música começou, e os garotos fizeram uma dança animada. Droga, eles tinham John a seu favor! Tudo bem, tínhamos Emelina, mas ela estava mais avoada do que nunca ultimamente, pensando no Benn. Pffff...

_Here we go!_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Free your mind!)_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over!_

Dorcas soltou um grito pra animar, enquanto Maria e as outras puxavam as palmas. É, eles capricharam no mash-up, e estava realmente fofinho...

Remo foi o que cantou a seguir, e Maria assobiou. É claro, Remo era sinônimo de fofura.

_I wear tight clothing, high heel shoes_

_It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute (no, no, no)_

E Sirius cantou a seguir, olhando diretamente pra Sophie, que juntara as mãos, orgulhosa. Eu chorando de carência em 5, 4...

_I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes_

_That doesn't mean that I'm a sellin' dope (no, no, no)_

Parecia até mesmo que cada garoto havia escolhido uma garota para se direcionar, Maria ganhando o orgulho de receber sorrisos constantes de Remo e Jason.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me, I said_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Free your mind!)_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over!_

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color-blind, don't be so shallow_

E a seguir veio Jason, sorrindo ternamente com aqueles dentes brancos daquela bocarra que ele tem. E se direcionou pra quem, pra quem? Maria é claro. Ela até ignorou o garoto, quando este ajoelhou a sua frente. Do meu lado, Dorcas fuzilou aquela cena como se quisesse que a cadeira em que Maria estava sentada pegasse fogo. Ou ela mesma pegasse fogo.

_I've known of your_

_Your secluded nights_

_I've even seen her_

_Maybe once or twice_

_But is her sweet expression_

_Worth more than my love and affection?_

Sophie, Alice e as outras estavam quase pirando. É claro, era o namorado delas que estavam ali, sorrindo sem parar pra elas, cantando pra elas, olhos brilhando pra elas!

Mas James olhava pra mim às vezes. Talvez eu esteja louca, mas às vezes eu sentia que o velho-James sorria para mim...

É, estou louca.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me_

_I said_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Stop! Stop!)_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over!_

É claro que James não estava olhando para mim. Olhava até mesmo para Beth, mas não para mim. John cantava e dançava como sempre, mas era certeza que ele estava mesmo é pensando na sua querida Ali. E James em Gravelle. E Remo em Emelina, mesmo que não possa deixar isso claro. E Jason em Maria... Ótimo, definitivamente estou sobrando.

Eu e Dorcas.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me_

_I said_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Stop! Stop!)_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over!_

E os garotos pararam com a dança pra se aproximarem e aproximarem, cantando e estalando os dedos, sorrindo, cada uma mais bonito que o outro naquele terno charmoso. Não, charme não me faz ter boas lembranças...

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color-blind, don't be so shallow_

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color-blind, don't be so shallow_

Então começaram a dançar ao nosso redor, eu toda encolhida na minha pequena cadeira, enquanto os garotos passavam pelas garotas fazendo corações, mandando beijos e dançando perto delas...

Certo. Acho que vou atrás do Jessie.

Claro que não. Não estou tão carente assim.

Sim, eu estou. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Free your mind!)_

_Stop! in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Oh, think it over_

_Free your mind!_

_And the rest will stop!_

As outras garotas foram à loucura, e eu as acompanhei só pra não me sentir mais solitária do que estou atualmente.

No final das contas, Moreau aprovou os dois mash-ups, e presenteou cada um de nós com uma caixa recheada de produtos da Dedosdemel. Isso eu DEFINITIVAMENTE aprovei.

Chocolates e doces... É. Veio a calhar.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

_I don't like cities, but I like New York_

_The famous places to visit are so many_

_Other places make me feel like a dork_

_I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

Novamente, John havia nos pedido pra homenagearmos Nova York com músicas para Alicia. John sempre nos ajudou com as danças e nunca havia nos pedido nada, portanto não custava nada fazermos esse favor a ele.

_Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

_Got to see the whole town_

_From Yonkers on down to the Bay_

_Paris and London_

_Baby you can keep_

_Baby you can keep_

_Baby you can keep_

Era bom saber que apesar de tudo, Maria ainda conversava comigo como bons amigos. Conversamos outras vezes depois que terminamos, e contei-lhe sobre Emelina. Ela me surpreendeu, dizendo que se eu quisesse, ela colocaria uma bomba no dormitório de Chapman. Ficamos rindo por horas, e agora tratávamos de cantar juntos, seu sorriso se alargando para mim.

_Other cities always make me mad_

_Other places always make me sad_

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York_

_It's the old New York_

_I love New York_

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_New York, New York_

Estávamos no auditório fazendo o número para Moreau sentado ao lado de Bronwen, Alicia e Eric. Os três se sentiam emocionados com a música principalmente com o cenário. Havíamos feito com muito custo réplicas em menor tamanho da Estátua da Liberdade, e telões com outros pontos turísticos como o Central Park e a Times Square. Da onde estávamos, dava pra ver que Bronwen estava quase em lágrimas, já que Alicia nem ao menos conseguiu segurar o choro. John parecia satisfeito.

_If you don't like my attitude_

_Then you can get lost_

_Manhattan women are dressed in silk and satin_

_Just go to Texas_

_Isn't that where they golf_

_There's just one thing that's important in Manhattan_

_New York is not for little pussies who scream (AAA!)_

_Gotta pick up a date..._

_Maybe seven or eight_

_Paris and London_

_Baby you can keep_

_Baby you can keep_

_Baby you can keep!_

Dançávamos pelo palco, Dorcas se achando depois de conseguir por insistência ganhar uma das vozes principais. Na verdade era pra Lily ter cantado, mas vendo que teria que fazer dupla com James, deu os versos de mãos abertas para Dorcas.

_Other cities always make me mad (Make me mad)_

_Other places always make me sad (Make me sad)_

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York_

_It's the old New York_

_I love New York_

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_New York!_

Apesar disso, a voz de Lily às vezes se destacava bastante enquanto cantávamos. Já Emelina, estava dançando melhor do que nunca, e sorria sem parar. Bom... Pelo menos seu namoro com Chapman a fazia se sentir melhor, de algum modo...

_We've sailed the seas_

_And we've been the world over_

_We've been to Mandalay_

_We've seen the Sphinx_

_And seen the Cliffs of Dover_

_But we can safely say_

_New York!_

Alicia já estava de pé, cantando e dançando de uma maneira excêntrica, deixando seus curtos cabelos, hoje alaranjados iguais ao de Lily, balançarem conforme dançava. Foi uma cena engraçada e contagiante de se ver, e logo estava John imitando sua dança. Impressão de que foi ele mesmo que ensinou aquela dança a ela...

_Other cities always make me mad (Ooow!)_

_Other places always make me sad (New York!)_

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York_

_It's the old New York_

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_New York, New York!_

No final da música, Moreau, Susan, Eric e Alicia começaram a aplaudir, assobiando e gritando. Alicia estava eufórica, e Eric estava vibrante. Moreau, como sempre, lançava-nos um olhar de orgulho.

- Essa é uma homenagem para você, Treinadora Bronwen – John se adiantou. – Para você e seus dois irmãos, Alicia e Eric.

Dizer aquilo surtiu um efeito contrário do que esperávamos. Bronwen aos poucos ficou séria, então desatou num choro meio descontrolado, se retirando rapidamente do auditório. Naquele tenso silêncio, Moreau olhou de nós para Eric e Alicia, e a seguir saiu atrás de Susan.

- Er... Acho que ela se emocionou demais – Eric sorriu amarelo.

Eu sabia que era mentira. E sabia que haviam coisas ali que nós não sabíamos, e quem em breve acabaríamos por descobrir.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Suzz! Suzz! – chamei por ela, correndo para tentar acompanha-la pelo corredor. Eu ainda podia ouvir ela fungando e, diminuindo o passo, acabou por sentar no primeiro degrau de uma das escadas em espiral que dava no andar de baixo. Relutante, sentei-me a seu lado.

- Suzz? – perguntei, baixo, segurando em sua mão.

Ela fungou mais um pouco, até balbuciar.

- E-Estou bem.

Eu ri baixo, mesmo não sendo o momento apropriado.

- Visivelmente, não está – comentei, a abraçando pelo ombro. – O que aconteceu? A apresentação dos garotos foi tão ruim assim?

Suzz tirou o cabelo verde da cara rapidamente, espantada.

- Não, nada disso! Eu amei, de verdade... – ela disse. Naquele momento pude sentir djavú de nossos tempos de escola, em que ela passava por maus momentos na família (como quando seu pai falecera, em nosso segundo ano) e eu a consolava do mesmo jeito que estávamos agora.

- Então o que houve? – perguntei com a voz suave. Ouvi mais um fungar de Suzz.

- O que houve? – repetiu, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. – É que... É que seus garotos me trouxeram grandes saudades de Nova York.

Estreitei os olhos, pensando.

- Acho que te conheço o bastante pra saber que está escondendo alguma coisa – sorri por fim. Suzz soltou um som estranho pelo nariz.

- É a vida, Mister D – ela disse, rouca. – É a vida como ela é. Acho que só não sou forte o bastante para acompanha-la.

- Todos nós temos esses momentos, mas logo passa – respondi, abaixando a cabeça. – Você vai ver.

- Acho que comigo não vai passar tão rápido. Não enquanto eu estiver nesse castelo.

- Por quê? – questionei, sem entender.

Suzz demorou longos minutos para responder novamente, tempo necessário pra deixar mais lágrimas descerem e secá-las novamente. Tempo suficiente para criar coragem de finalmente voltar a falar.

- Eu confio em você, David – ela falou, baixinho. – Por isso vou te contar o que venho escondendo por todo esse tempo.

Esperei, curioso. Suzz tirou seu cabelo verde da cara novamente, recuperando-se.

- Eu nunca terminei a escola na Suíça, como eu tinha te dito – ela foi direta de começo, mas aos poucos foi hesitando. – Inventei isso pra esconder que, na verdade... Quando eu terminei a escola, em Hogwarts... – ela parou, e respirou fundo. – Eu... Eu estava grávida.

Não respondi, tanto de surpresa quanto para deixa-la continuar com a história.

- Foi um romance totalmente adolescente e irresponsável – ela continuou. – Eu simplesmente me encantei com aquele sotaque americano e... Me deixei levar. Ele era novo no castelo, e era querido por todas as garotas naquela época. E eu tive a sorte de ser a "escolhida" – ela riu com desdém. – Fui uma idiota, pensando que seria feliz com ele, e que ficaríamos juntos assim que terminássemos a escola. Eu poderia fazer um CSA, e talvez ele poderia me acompanhar... Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Suzz tinha os olhos vidrados, como se relembrasse cada momento do que contava; suas mãos estavam tensas e nervosas, mostrando sua raiva pelo rapaz.

- Um pouco antes de me formar, descobri que eu estava grávida. Quando contei a ele... Ele simplesmente ficou chocado. E feliz, sabe. Realmente feliz. Estava completamente extasiado. Disse que queria começar uma família comigo. E eu, é claro, acreditei – Suzz tinha a voz seca, ainda sem piscar enquanto dizia. – Então, assim que nos formamos, decidimos contar a nossas famílias nossos planos. Eu contei à minha mãe que eu estava grávida e que eu me casaria. Ela enlouqueceu de início, mas eu contei a ela todas as maravilhas da família dele, e ela cedeu.

Suzz suspirou, deitando em meu ombro, cansada.

- Havíamos marcado de nos encontrar em sua casa, para juntas as famílias. Consegui convencer minha mãe a me acompanhar até lá, e segui o endereço que ele havia me dado – senti Suzz trincar os dentes. – E quando finalmente chegamos lá... Eu fiquei espantada. A casa era linda, maravilhosa, e como mesmo minha mãe dissera... Era majestosa. Batemos e fomos atendidas por um mordomo. Achei que ele era tão gentil que não gostava da exploração de elfos – Suzz bufou. – Enfim, acabamos descobrindo que aquela era uma residência trouxa, e que ele e sua família nunca moraram ali. Eu fui completamente enganada, e além de nunca mais ter notícias dele, tive que aguentar toda a repudia de minha mãe. Ela se negou a me ajudar criar de meu filho. Então fui até os Estados Unidos, decidida a encontra-lo, sete anos depois, quando havíamos nos estabilizado um pouco.

Suzz, pela primeira vez, sorriu.

- Eu sabia a exata localização de sua cidade. Ele me contava sobre ela. Na época ele dizia que tinha uma casa lá, além daquela em Londres, que na verdade nem existia – Suzz continuou. – Eu o encontrei. E ele estava exatamente do jeito que eu me lembrava dele. Estava como imaginei, tinha apenas uma casa onde se sustentava com pouco, porém tinha uma doença horrível, rara, que aos poucos o deixava fraco. Até me contentei um pouco com isso – ela sorriu maldosamente. – Mas eu comecei a sentir pena. Ele estava definhando aos poucos, e eu já havia parado de me divertir. Passei os últimos momentos de sua vida com ele, ele aproveitando a vida ao lado do filho. Ele faleceu pouco depois, deixando tudo para nós. Deixou, também, eu grávida dele novamente.

Suzz calou-se rapidamente. Eu a olhei com cautela. Ela estava quase chorando novamente.

- Alicia e Eric – completei, compreendendo.

- Eu não podia mais deixa-los lá! – Suzz exclamou, derrotada, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. – Depois de ele morrer, eu apenas me dediquei nos esportes, que era a única coisa que eu achava que fazia bem. Criei Eric e Alicia com dificuldade em Nova York. E quando apareceu essa oportunidade em Hogwarts... Não pude resistir. Tive que deixar Eric e Alicia sozinhos... Mas eu não podia deixa-los lá, não conseguia ficar longe deles mais um segundo sequer. Acho que descontei toda minha angústia nas garotas... – ela engoliu em seco. – Conversei com Dumbledore, e surpreendentemente ele permitiu que Eric e Alicia fossem transferidos para cá.

- Mas por que dizer que são seus irmãos, e não seus filhos? – perguntei.

- Stanley. Além das outras pessoas desse castelo. Ninguém respeitaria uma mulher solteira com dois filhos. Isso chegaria aos ouvidos dos pais, e você sabe – ela suspirou, exasperada. – E mentir isso está me matando. Perguntam sobre o porquê de Alicia ser uma metamorfomaga, querendo saber se ela herdou de alguém da família. Na verdade, ela herdou isso da família do pai, e foi um dos motivos que causou aquela doença nele.

- E Alicia corre o risco de ter essa doença? – perguntei, preocupado.

- Não, não – Suzz balançou a cabeça rapidamente. – Os tempos mudam, e já há tratamento para isso assim que o bebê nasce.

- Então por que tanto desespero, Suzz? É só continuar a camuflar isso... – sugeri.

- Sabe como é estranho para eles terem que conviver com isso? Como Alicia nunca mais poder me chamar de "mamãe" como sempre chamava?

- Ela se acostuma.

- Eu quero que ela tenha uma vida normal – Suzz falou, séria. – Ela passou por muita coisa. Já sofreu no curto período de tempo em que eu passei aqui.

Eu não soube o que responder. Apenas segurei sua mão mais forte, pensando no que dizer a ela.

- Tudo vai dar certo, ok? – eu disse, calmo. – Quanto a Alicia, daremos um jeito de fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Suzz assentiu.

- Depois dessa longa história, até eu me candidato a ajudar.

Nos viramos rapidamente, assustados, para ver Stanley parada atrás de nós, de pé, braços cruzados e sorriso totalmente aberto no rosto. Um sorriso maldoso.

Sorriso de quem não tem nem um pingo de boas intenções.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Cheguei completamente cansada no dormitório depois da apresentação para a família Bronwen. Sabe, cantar do jeito que canto não é uma tarefa fácil, e minha voz maravilhosa precisava de um descanso.

Deixei o pessoal na sala comunal discutindo sobre o estranho comportamento de Susan e subi para o dormitório, exausta. Me joguei na cama com um pulo, suspirando feliz por estar na minha cama fofa e aconchegante.

Aconchegante tirando o fato que eu havia me deitado em cima de alguma coisa.

Um papel!

Uma carta! Do S.L!

Me coloquei de pé num pulo, e desdobrei a carta já sorrindo, curiosa e animada. Comecei a ler, percebendo o tanto que a carta dessa vez era curta:

_Maria,_

_Fiquei surpreso quando você me respondeu. Eu nunca esperaria por isso._

_Em todo o caso, estou agora na Torre da Astronomia, se quiser finalmente me ver. Claro, somente se você quiser._

_Beijos._

_S.L._

Meu. Merlim.

Uau. Caramba.

EU FINALMENTE CONHECERIA O S.L.! Se é que eu já não conhecia...

Agora estou nervosa. Quem será ele? Nossa, eu devo tomar um banho, me vestir melhor? Devo contar para as garotas lá embaixo?

Não.

Vou do jeito que eu estou mesmo, antes que ele vá embora da Torre de Astronomia e eu vá lá à toa. Se é que ele já não saiu de lá, quero dizer, eu não sei desde quando essa carta estava aqui.

Me olhei no espelho rapidamente, arrumando meu cabelo e respirando fundo. Eu ia conhecer o bendito, eu ia!

Mas e se ele não estiver lá? E se, na verdade, for um assassino querendo me levar até a Torre de Astronomia pra me jogar de lá?

Não, acho impossível.

Enfim, desci as escadas, nervosa, acenei para o pessoal reunido perto da lareira, mentindo que eu ia dar uma passada na cozinha, e saí da sala comunal.

Fiquei nervosa a cada passo que eu dava. Merlim, eu estava tremendo, e não estava frio hoje.

Eu passava pelas pessoas não encarando ninguém, porque como sou meio louca, era capaz de eu pegar qualquer um e levar comigo só pra certificar que não vou ser morta lá. Exagero, eu sei, mas eu estava nervosa!

Subi calmamente os milhares de degraus para a Torre, com um pouco de dificuldade por estar com as pernas bambas. Céus, isso não é normal.

Havia chegado. Era só abrir a porta que eu daria de cara com o S.L.

Vamos, Maria.

Abra essa porta.

Você consegue.

É só abrir.

Abri.

A porta fez um barulho enorme, que pra mim mostraria ao castelo e a Hogsmeade que eu estava ali. Com certeza, o S.L. sabia também.

Ele estava de costas. E suas costas eram bonitas... Largas. Eu aprovo. Estava ventando agora, e eu via seu cabelo sendo sacudido pelo vento, e via sua posição descontraída apoiada ali. Espero que não seja um assassino muito mal.

Ele não se virou quando a porta fez o barulho, portanto caminhei em sua direção, quase desmaiando, dando pequenos passos.

- Er... Olá? – falei, baixo.

S.L. se virou.

Eu pude ver seu rosto.

- Você? – quase gritei, ainda mais por causa do vento. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Jason sorriu.

- Oi, Maria – ele mordeu o lábio.

- J-Jason, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, me encolhendo. – Eu não...

- Eu sou o S.L, Maria – ele falou com uma expressão que chegava a ser de culpa. – Sou eu.

Não respondi, ainda estava paralisada.

Oh. Meu. Merlim.

Tudo fazia sentido agora, pra mim. Sou idiota.

"Quando você diria meu nome sem rancor?" É claro! Eu sempre o tratava com rancor. Sempre o menosprezei. "Foi uma pena que Corvinal perdeu, e agora sua casa deve tomar cuidado. Se não vencer o próximo jogo contra a Sonserina, ela vai empatar a competição, fazendo ter um jogo decisivo mais tarde" Um texto comum de quem tem uma coluna de Quadribol no MMM, certo? "Quando você me notaria finalmente?" Eu sempre o ignorei, isso é fato.

Me senti tonta, e levei as mãos as têmporas. Jason deu um passo a minha direção, preocupado.

- Me desculpe eu... – ele suspirou. – A última coisa que eu quero que pense é que eu mandei essas cartas pra te fazer de boba. Acredite, eu nunca faria isso e em todas as cartas eu fui totalmente sincero...

- Eu não pensei nisso – cortei. – Só quero que... Que você me explique.

- Explicar o quê? - ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O motivo do S.L. ou o motivo de sua caligrafia, de repente, ter ficado tão caprichada – falei, já recomposta. Jason riu um pouco.

- O S.L. foi meio estranho de se criar. S de Simon, o nome do meu pai, e L de Lorty, o nome de solteira de minha mãe – ele deu de ombros. – Quanto à letra, não é minha. Eu pedi para meu amigo escrever, e tinha que aguentar ele rindo da minha carta a cada vez que eu pedi para ele escrever.

Fiquei com pena dele nessa hora, e soltei uma risada involuntária. Ele me lançou um olhar repreensor.

- Não consigo imaginar você pensando e escrevendo tudo aquilo – falei com sinceridade.

Jason caminhou até onde estava antes, contemplando a vista que a alta torre nos proporcionava. Eu me juntei a ele dessa vez.

- Eu não sabia como me aproximar de você – ele disse, olhando somente para frente, mesmo sentindo meu olhar em seu rosto. – Você me odeia. E... Eu fui muito idiota com você antes. Só dei valor a você quando você começou a namorar Remo. Sou um idiota.

- É, você é – concordei, rindo. Ele bufou.

Depois disso, não dissemos mais nada. O vento estava mais fraco agora, mas ainda conseguia balançar nossos cabelos. Ficamos um longo tempo observando as luzes que vinham de Hogsmeade, ouvindo alguns uivos vindos da Floresta Proibida, até eu voltar a falar.

- Era realmente verdade? Tudo aquilo...? – perguntei, hesitante.

Jason se virou para me olhar bem nos olhos.

- Eu não menti em uma única palavra – respondeu com firmeza.

Corei. Algo muito raro de se acontecer.

Jason, então, suspirou mais uma vez.

- Me desculpe, Maria.

- Pelo quê? – perguntei, curiosa.

Jason sorriu com pesar.

- Por eu não ser quem você esperava que eu fosse.

Fiquei surpresa com aquilo, e por fim dei de ombros.

- Na verdade, eu queria que fosse você.

E depois sorri para Jason, que estava até boquiaberto. Me segurei muito para não rir naquela hora.

Depois de se recuperar, Jason sorriu a ponto de seus dentes brilharem no escuro.

- Maria, eu...

O interrompei com um beijo, e ele foi tão pego de surpresa que chegamos a cambalear. Jason no minuto seguinte já retribuía, me abraçando com força, acariciando meus cabelos. Nunca fui tão envolvida por um beijo como aquele...

Eu me senti feliz naquela hora, e isso era o bastante para eu ter certeza que cada batida acelerada que eu sentia quando via uma carta dele, tinha valido a pena.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

_Me encontre na sala de música agora, preciso falar com você._

_J._

Esse foi o pequeno bilhete que recebi na manhã do dia seguinte. Me senti como Maria, que agora estava pululante por ter descoberto que seu admirador secreto, na verdade, era Jason. Pediu-nos segredo também, já que ainda havia Dorcas. Espero sinceramente que isso não chegue aos ouvidos dela tão cedo.

Mas quem tinha me mandado aquela carta? Há centenas de pessoas – garotos ou garotas – com inicial J. Podia ser Jason, querendo falar algo sobre Maria para mim. Podia ser John, querendo minha ajuda com alguma coisa pra Alicia. Ou podia ser James...

Mas descobri que era a pessoa que eu mais temia.

Entrei na sala e avistei Jessie no piano, tocando algumas notas vagas. Comecei a dar meia volta, mas infelizmente ele me viu.

- Lily! – ele sorriu, se levantando do acento do piano. – Que bom que recebeu minha carta.

- Ah é, recebi. Recebi – repeti, sorrindo amarelo, constrangida. – O que você quer falar comigo?

Jessie apontou para o piano.

- Andei treinando. Sinto falta do coral, sabe.

- Então por que não volta? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Acho que ainda não é o momento – ele mordeu o lábio. – Mas juro que volto. Mas mesmo assim senti falta de cantar, e estava treinando com os músicos.

- Como entrou aqui? – usei o fato de andar até o piano para não ter que encará-lo.

- Ouvi os instrumentistas treinando aqui, então decidi participar – ele acenou para os rapazes, que sorriram. – Além do mais, sinto falta de cantar com você.

Não fiz nada mais do que corar e sorrir, simultaneamente.

- Eu estava com uma música em mente. Você canta comigo? – ele levantou a sobrancelha charmosamente. Eu nem podia recusar depois disso. Apenas assenti, e ele sorriu, animado.

Deu a volta no piano e se sentou, batendo a seu lado no banco, pedindo para que eu me sentasse ali. Mais uma vez cativada por seu charme, obedeci.

- Acho que você conhece essa música – ele disse, antes de começar a passar os dedos habilidosamente pelo piano.

Jessie nunca me disse que tocava piano, e tão bem.

O que mais aquele garoto esconde de mim, além daquela voz maravilhosa e perfeita que ele tinha e também não havia me contado?

Voz maravilhosa que já ecoava pela sala.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Ele sorriu para mim e eu fiquei um pouco tonta. Só acordei realmente quando ele me deu um leve cutucão, me indicando para cantar junto a ele.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you_

Merlim, olha a música que estávamos cantando! Enquanto Jessie deslizava seus dedos pelo piano, sempre me lançava olhares profundos que me faziam corar, além de normalmente me fazer perder neles. Ele, sem dúvidas, era hipnotizante...

_Oh yeah_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

Alguns músicos já haviam começado nas notas nos violinos e violoncelos, e isso aconteceu sem que eu sequer percebesse. Eu tinha me afastado o máximo no pequeno banco que estávamos sentados, banco este que estava nos deixando próximos demais, me fazendo me encolher. Ainda me pergunto como é que consegui acompanha-lo na música.

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

E como Jessie tocava e olhava para mim ao mesmo tempo? Como é que ele conseguia ter um sorriso tão lindo daquele? Me pergunto o que eles fazem pra deixar os dentes brancos em Hogwarts. Deve haver algum feitiço que eu desconheço...

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying ... __I love you_

Em notas doces, Jessie finalizou a música. Eu respirei fundo, aliviada por aquela tortura-psicológica-e-gratificante-ao-mesmo-tempo ter finalmente acabado.

Jessie se voltou para mim.

- Foi incrível – falou, sorrindo como tinha que ser.

- É, foi mesmo – respondi, baixo.

Jessie não fez nada. Continuou me olhando daquele jeito dele, mas não sorria. Olhava tão a fundo em meus olhos que eu acho que ele REALMENTE hipnotizava.

Então, o que eu fiz?

- Er... Tenho que ir. Tenho que limpar... meu... malão – inventei na hora. – Está uma bagunça, você nem imagina.

- Mas Lily... – ele se levantou do pequeno banco também, mas eu já saía da sala.

Sou boa em mentir, no final das contas.

Mas isso não resolveu, porque Jessie veio atrás de mim.

- Lily, espere por favor – ouvi ele pedir.

- Meu malão precisa de limpeza urgente! – exclamei, ainda caminhando, sem olhar pra trás.

Jessie foi mais rápido, e segurou meu braço.

- Lily, me escuta – implorou.

Suspirei, pedindo a Merlim que fizesse... sei lá... ter uma crise estomacal agora e começasse a vomitar. Eu não ligaria.

- Diga – me virei para ele, temerosa.

- Há tempos tento de falar uma coisa – ele engoliu em seco.

- O quê?

Jessie soltou o meu braço, crente que eu não fugiria.

- Eu menti pra você – falou, sério. – Me desculpe.

- Mentiu o quê? – passei do medo para a desconfiança, e ele parecia despreocupado.

- No Baile de Natal, aquelas coisas que eu te disse – ele falou palavra por palavra, calmamente. Droga, só porque eu usaria o fato de não entender o que havia dito como desculpa pra não realmente saber o que ele tinha pra me falar! – Eram todas verdades e... Eu não estava bêbado. Eu me lembro de tudo, e menti pra você quanto a isso.

Soltei o ar, e minhas mãos começaram a suar.

- Ah, Jessie – falei simplesmente. – Eu... Não... Não quero isso agora.

- Eu entendo que ainda está tentando superar o que aconteceu com Potter, mas eu juro que respeitei você a cada instante quando estava com ele – Jessie falou, nunca deixando de me encarar. – Mas agora eu finalmente estou te dizendo isso, porque... Tenho esperança de que isso mude alguma coisa.

- Não vai mudar – balancei a cabeça rapidamente.

- Lily... – ele se aproximou, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos para que eu fosse obrigada a olhar para ele. – Eu... Gosto de você. Talvez não deveria, mas cansei de omitir isso até de mim mesmo. Já passou da hora de eu fazer isso...

- Nem pense em...

Tarde demais.

É claro.

Garotos são completamente teimosos.

Jessie já havia me puxado para um beijo, algo completamente sem opção pra mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer naquela hora, só sentir seu hálito de hortelã se misturar ao meu e...

Tinha que ser proibido garotos bonitos e hipnotizantes beijarem bem. Isso é a verdade.

Quando Jessie enfim parou com o beijo, não deixou de soltar meu rosto. Sorriu calmamente, e tinha os olhos ternos.

E quanto a mim? Naquele momento senti uma simples vontade de morrer, e não é do lado bom. E eu nem sei por quê.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1**- Start Me Up / Livin' On a Prayer

**2-** When I Get You Alone

**3-** Empire State of Mind

**4-** Stop! In the Name of Love / Free Your Mind

**5-** I Love New York / New York, New York

**6-** Hello


	26. Canção Original

**Aos Reviews:**

**nathalia-phelps - Nova fã do Jessie! KKKKKKKKKK **Mas então, eu pensei direito e decidi sim colocar as músicas da terceira temporada. Tem várias que poderão ser usadas na história, então fica essa novidade pra vocês *-*****

**Las - Oooi! Que bom que apareceu pra comentar ^^  
>Como todas leitoras que perguntam o porquê do James estar assim, mais tarde tudo será esclarecido, juro! Hahahah! Beeijos =*<strong>

**Julia Ricci - O Jessie tá meio apagadinho nesse capítulo, mas veremos se ele será como o da série. Quem sabe né? Beijinho ;***

**Erika-Dramione - Eis o capítulo! Fica relax que a Gravelle vai ter o que merece, porque Lily e James devem ficar juntos né não? \o/  
><strong>**Beeeijos**

**Tchauzinho, aproveitem o capítulo!**

**PS.: Desculpem algum erro ortográfico, redundância ou seja o que for. Ando meio ocupada e eles podem ter passado despercebidos! Sooooooorry**

**Marily. **

* * *

><p><strong>Canção Original<strong>

Alice POV:

- Calma, calma, põe ela ali! – falei, depressa, fechando a porta a minhas costas. Maria, Sean e Emelina colocaram ela na cama, e Louise e Beth a socorreram. – Vou usar o Abaffiato, antes que ela comece a gritar de novo.

- Cuidado com a cabeça, acho que ela bateu muito ela por hoje – Maria falou.

- O que aconteceu? – Beth perguntou, curiosa.

- Bêbada. Muito bêbada – Sean explicou. – Não sei como ela não entrou em um coma alcoólico.

- Nunca imaginaria que ela ficaria bêbada sozinha! – Louise disse, surpresa.

- E não sabemos da onde ela tirou tanto uísque de fogo – Emelina comentou.

- Ela é monitora, com certeza ela sabe onde todos os garotos escondem as piores bebidas – supus.

Lily acordou.

- Ah, não – falei depressa. – Que ela não volte a gritar.

- Como ela desmaiou?

- Não desmaiou – Emelina disse. – Eu a estuporei.

- Ai, ai... – Lily gemeu acariciando a cabeça. – Onde está o pudim?

- Pudim? – Louise e Beth perguntaram em uníssono.

- Lily, não fazemos menor ideia do que você está dizendo.

- Meu pudim, alguém roubou meu pudim – Lily resmungou feito uma criança mimada, tentando mas não conseguindo se levantar.

- É, ela bateu a cabeça – Maria concluiu.

Lily se pôs de pé, e a acompanhamos caso ela cambaleie. Deu um passo e foi para o lado, caindo nos braços de Maria.

- Ops, parece que ela vai...

E vomitou. Maria soltou um grito agudo e jogou seu corpo pro lado, desmontando perto da quina da cama.

- Maria!

- Ela ia vomitar em mim!

- Mas ela quase bateu a cabeça! – ralhei, esperando Lily terminar de vomitar para ajuda-la.

- Que nojo. Alguém a leve para o banheiro, por favor – Beth fez uma careta, torcendo o nariz.

- Afinal, por que ela bebeu? – Louise perguntou.

- Não sabemos – Emelina respondeu. – Só sei que Remo e Jason a encontraram caída numa sala vazia, quando escutaram gritos.

Lily tossiu, e em seguida começou a chiar.

- Eu não tô bem.

- Percebe-se – Maria riu.

- Mas eu não tô bem! – começou a gritar, e lágrimas logo começaram a brotar. – Não tô bem caramba... eu – mais uma tossida. – Aconteceu uma coisa... terrível.

- O quê? – todas perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu me odeio – Lily berrou entre lágrimas. – Eu me odeio e quero morrer!

- Que drama – Maria revirou os olhos. – Qual o por que disso tudo?

Lily se encolheu no chão, e começou a se balançar, negando com a cabeça.

- Alguém a leva pro banheiro? – Beth pediu.

- Pois é, lembrei que tenho uma redação pra fazer – Emelina falou rapidamente. – E aqui não é meu dormitório. Desculpa gente.

E saiu. Traidora.

- Sou homem – Sean falou. – Não posso ficar muito tempo por aqui, senão você já viu...

- Ei! – Maria reclamou quando Sean também escapuliu pra fora do dormitório.

- Isso que é amizade verdadeira – falei com sarcasmo. – Agora somos nós duas, Maria.

Maria estreitou os olhos.

- Pedra, papel ou tesoura? – sugeriu.

- Tudo bem – suspirei.

Papel, papel. Pedra, pedra. Papel, tesoura.

- YES! – exclamei, fazendo uma pequena dança da vitória.

- Droga! – Maria xingou, olhando para sua mão como a culpasse. – Sempre eu, não é?

- Naquela festa dos marotos todas ficaram bêbadas, e eu tive que ajudar a maioria. Nada mais justo – cantarolei, me jogando na minha cama.

Maria, relutante e com cara de desgosto, pegou Lily pelo ombro e a levou para o banheiro. A ruiva continuava a chorar, o cabelo grudado na cara.

- Quando você ficar sóbria, juro que te mato – Maria reclamou.

Depois do banho, Lily caiu no sono e, no dia seguinte, não se lembrava de nada.

- Não se lembra, bebê? – Maria perguntou com fúria. – Talvez lembre-se quando vir minha camiseta cheia de vômito seu!

- Desculpe, eu nem sei porque fiz aquilo – Lily disse baixinho, envergonhada.

- Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? – perguntei, curiosa, aproveitando que só havia nós três no dormitório.

Lily suspirou.

- Talvez eu tenha ficado depressiva e desesperada porque...

- Porque... – eu e Maria a pressionamos.

- Porque Jessie me beijou.

Eu e Maria ofegamos, e Maria começou a sorrir e lançar olhares de malícia.

Mas Lily começou a chorar. E chorou o dia inteiro.

Já vi que teremos muito pra aguentar ainda.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Depois de Lily se culpar pelo resto da vida por ter corrido de Jessie depois do beijo – a única coisa que ela se lembrava, aliás – usei a desculpa de ir jantar pra, na verdade, me encontrar com Jason. Havíamos marcado de nos encontrar na Torre de Astronomia novamente, já que fora o período de aulas, ninguém ia pra lá.

Desci as escadas animada, e quando cheguei na sala comunal quase trombei com Dorcas.

- Oi, Maria – ela falou amigavelmente. – Que bom que te encontrei. Preciso mesmo falar com você.

- Ok, tudo bem – sorri, agradecendo a Merlim que ela mal desconfie de mim e Jason. – O que foi?

- É sobre Jason – ela não hesitou, e eu engoli em seco. – Agora que está solteira, fico um pouco insegura com isso. Além do mais, eu percebi o jeito que ele te olhou enquanto cantava o mash-up dos garotos.

- Ahn... Sério? – perguntei, meio espantada. – Eu não... percebi isso.

- Pois é – ela estreitou os olhos. – Por isso mesmo estou te avisando com antecedência. Sem Remo, pode procurar outro garoto pra satisfazer sua carência, porque Jason ainda está na minha lista de interesses.

- Não, não – balancei a cabeça. – Sem dúvidas, Jason não está na minha lista.

- Que bom saber – ela me abraçou, e eu senti uma vontade de apertar seus ossos até massacrá-los. – Nos vemos por aí.

- Certo – acenei, sorrindo falsamente.

Que louca e horrenda. "Jason ainda está na minha lista de interesses". Pffff.

Caminhei até a Torre de Astronomia, entre irritada e preocupada, e encontrei com Jason lá.

- Hey – ele sorriu, contente, quando cheguei. Logo fui envolvida por um beijo dele que momentaneamente me livrou das preocupações que eu estava carregando. – Como está Lily?

- Está se recuperando – falei, dando de ombros. – Mas vai ficar bem. Agora temos outro problema.

- Qual?

Suspirei, me aconchegando em seu abraço.

- Dorcas – resumi. – Simplesmente... Dorcas.

- Ah, ela – Jason falou um pouco irritado. – Sabe, sinto um pouco de raiva por saber que ela é o grande motivo de não podermos andar juntos por aí. Aliás, quando tudo isso vai acabar?

- Eu não sei, Jason. Eu não sei – respondi com sinceridade. – Só não quero voltar naqueles tempos de guerra. Quero paz nos nossos últimos meses de Hogwarts, é pedir demais?

- Eu te entendo – ele disse.

- Temos um pouco mais de três meses no castelo, e quero aproveitá-los de uma maneira calma. Quero como preocupação apenas os NIEM's, e nada mais – falei.

- Apesar de ser ainda meu sexto ano, posso imaginar como se sente – Jason me abraçou mais forte. – Quanto a Dorcas, uma hora teremos que falar com ela. Ela não pode fazer nada, e tem que aceitar.

- Duvido – bufei. – Lembra do que ela fez com Kummer? No meu caso, eu tenho certeza que ela faria coisa pior.

- Não tenho medo dela.

- Nem eu. Só não aguento ter ela como inimiga – suspirei. – E eu não sei o que fazer.

- Talvez arranjar um outro cara pra ela? – ele sugeriu.

- Já pensei nisso, mas ela quer é você – sorri com sarcasmo. – Quem sabe se te duplicarmos? Ou darmos a alguém uma Polissuco com seu cabelo?

Jason riu.

- Boa ideia. Talvez eu também podia pedir pra essa pessoa fazer minhas redações e assistir às aulas do meu lugar.

- Viu, não é tão ruim – ri junto dele. – Mas vamos deixar o tempo passar um pouco. Quem sabe Dorcas não amoleça um pouco com o passar do tempo?

- Será difícil ter que esconder que estamos juntos, mas tudo bem – Jason suspirou.

- Ela vai aceitar – falei, tentando me convencer de que aquilo era verdade.

Mas eu nem imaginaria que dias depois eu teria certeza de que isso é impossível.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Onde está Alice? Cadê a Maria? Onde se meteram Sean, Emelina, Sophie? CADÊ TODAS?

Fui abandonada. Tudo bem, eu fico insuportável até pra mim mesma quando fico de ressaca, mas não precisam me abandonar desse jeito.

Supus que estavam todos no jantar, e olhando o relógio tive certeza disso. Desci até a Sala Comunal e não encontrei ninguém; todos já jantavam, e eu nem podia fazer companhia a eles porque vomitaria só de sentir o cheiro da comida no salão principal.

Então é melhor ficar sentadinha em alguma poltrona esperando algum deles chegar.

Fiquei sem nada pra fazer, entediada, pensando na vida... Ah não. Pensar na vida não é a melhor coisa pra se fazer no momento.

Pensei em Jessie.

Pensei em James.

Pensei em Gravelle.

Pensei em Petúnia.

Pensei em Larry.

Pensei nos NIEM's.

E pensei em Jessie novamente.

Céus, eu estava tão envergonhada! O que ele estava pensando de mim? Depois do nosso beijo eu praticamente saí correndo feito louca, como se assinasse um documento que comprovasse que sim, eu tenho problemas mentais. Ele deve estar provavelmente rindo com PH, Sid e Bob sobre meu comportamento ridículo quando beijamos, ou então se questionando o que fez de errado por eu ter agido daquela maneira.

E eu nem sei porque agi daquela maneira. Acho que meu coração criou uma bolha, onde mais ninguém pudesse passar por ela. E quando cutucada, fere. Simples assim. Todo sofrimento que James me fez passar eternizou em todos outros romances que eu vou ter na vida, como uma maldição. E agora me sinto culpada por Jessie, e ao mesmo tempo chateada por ele ter me beijado.

Que confusão.

E eu já estava chorando novamente. Fungando. Soluçando. Que se dane, eu estava sozinha.

Ou era isso que eu pensava.

Ouvi o buraco do retrato se abrir, e passos vieram a seguir. Me abaixei o máximo que pude na poltrona, assim quem quer que seja não podia me ver ali.

Acontece que às vezes meu cérebro esquece de funcionar.

E eu fico extremamente lerda e desastrada.

Então o que aconteceu? Chutei a mesinha de centro. Digamos que foi o ato mais estúpido que eu já fiz na minha vida. Quando eu tentei me abaixar, minha perna se ergueu no ar, e junto se ergueu a mesa e tudo o que estava em cima dela. Minha perna ficou presa em uma das pernas da mesa e eu fui puxada para o chão, consequentemente batendo minha cabeça já dolorida e ressacada na perna da poltrona. Tudo isso durou uns poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente pra que chamasse a atenção daquela pessoa.

- Ai, ai... – gemi, acariciando minha perna com uma mão e minha cabeça com outra. Chorar agora e chamar pela minha mãe seria infantil da minha parte?

- Merlim, você está bem?

Ao ouvir aquela voz, já comecei a chorar.

Era James.

- Estou bem, tá legal? – falei, mal humorada e chorando. Me coloquei de pé com dificuldade, e tentei arrumar a bagunça que eu havia feito já que minhas mãos tremiam.

- Eu te ajudo – ele se prontificou, e acertou a mesa e devolveu tudo em seu lugar. Enquanto isso eu me joguei na poltrona de novo, fungando.

James, depois de arrumar tudo, olhou bem em meu rosto. Estava na cara que eu chorei pelo menos por uns três meses seguidos.

- O que aconteceu com você? – James se sentou a meu lado, e eu me encolhi no máximo que eu pude pra longe dele.

- N-Nada – falei roucamente, secando as lágrimas insistentes.

- Isso é sério? Vai mentir assim tão descaradamente? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não sei por que quer se importar comigo – falei, tentando parecer estridente e ríspida. Mas saiu tipo... uma bêbada xingando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo vazia.

- Eu tenho que me preocupar, não é? – ele riu baixo. – Não é todo dia que se vê uma garota largada no chão derrubando tudo.

Corei. Pelo visto ele teve uma visão perfeita do ocorrido.

- Mas estou bem.

- Ouvi dizer que estava passando mal por ter bebido – ele me olhou um pouco surpreso. – Tem certeza que já se recuperou?

- Estou bem – repeti teimosamente.

- Olha, Lily, eu sei que nosso passado não é dos melhores – ele disse, olhando pra baixo. – Mas quero que saiba que não é por isso que vou te ignorar e deixar de me importar com você.

- Por quê? – deixei a pergunta escapar, minha voz saindo horrivelmente rouca.

James olhou nos meus olhos.

E aquilo foi diferente de Jessie. E deve ser por isso que eu me senti tão mal.

- Porque ainda é importante para mim – respondeu. – Vê é tudo que eu tenho, mas você e os outros são importantes para mim.

A primeira parte de sua fala quase me fez derreter, mas depois de citar aquela víbora senti uma vontade de soca-lo.

- Espero que fique bem – ele sorriu, e então se aproximou.

O que ele ia fazer?

Congelei.

Ele me beijou.

Na testa.

- Até logo – ele disse, não percebendo meu olhar de choque.

Quando me recompus, eu estava sozinha novamente. Aquilo aconteceu mesmo?

MAS QUE ATAQUE DE GENTILEZA FOI AQUELE?

Desde quando terminamos ele nem ao menos tentou se aproximar de mim! Apenas na competição da Madonna, mas eu dei-lhe uma boa cortada que faria ele calar-se para sempre! E agora...

Agora é o bastante para eu me afogar no lago?

Ou me jogar da Torre da Astronomia?

Sim, é.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Torturante.

Essa era a palavra que resumia o que eu estava sentindo. Tortura. De ver Emelina e Chapman juntos. Passei a me perguntar o que ela via nele.

Não é personalidade. Ele praticamente acabou com a vida dela de várias maneiras, a humilhando, a tratando mal. Ele tem uma arrogância que me irrita profundamente, e tenho certeza que é o bastante pra isso não ter chamado a atenção a ela.

Não é a aparência. Está na cara que ele usa maquiagem, porque é pálido demais. Sean também usa, provavelmente é coisa da família deles. Enfim, ele está longe de ser um galã, na minha opinião.

Não é a voz. Além de tudo, eu canto melhor do que ele.

Afinal, o que ela vê nele?

Perguntei isso pelo resto do dia, e a única coisa que me distraiu foi o coral e a notícia que Moreau tinha para nos dar.

- A próxima competição está aí, e temos que decidir as canções que usaremos – ele disse.

- Solo para mim? Obrigada! – Dorcas exclamou, e foi seguida por vários "Shhhh's".

- Não temos a mínima ideia de que música cantaremos, Mister D – Alice disse.

- Nova York! – John exclamou.

- Já cantamos demais sobre Nova York, não acha meu caro? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- É que Ali nunca assistiu a alguma competição, e seria ótimo se...

- Chega de Nova York, ok menininho? – Dorcas interrompeu. – Tenho uma ideia melhor: rock!

- Eu concordo! – James disse em seguida. – Pela primeira vez na minha vida.

- Eu também – Sirius falou animado.

- Depois do nosso mash-up espetacular, isso me animou um pouco – Dorcas disse.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor – Moreau sorriu, com os olhos brilhando, caminhando em direção ao quadro negro. – Os garotos de Stanley estão cada vez melhores em suas músicas, pudemos ver isso naquela apresentação deles no Salão Principal. Portanto faremos algo que eles nem tem ideia de fazer...

E escreveu no quadro com letras garrafais: "COMPOSIÇÃO".

- Você vai compor? – Sophie perguntou, animada.

- Não, mas vocês vão – ele disse, e soltamos exclamações surpresas.

- Ideias infinitas vindo à cabeça! – Dorcas guinchou, e Emelina tratou de sossegá-la.

- Sobre o que vamos compor? – Lily perguntou.

- A escolha de vocês, mas músicas de competições, e não sobre... Quadribol – Moreau antecipou.

- Que droga! – Sirius reclamou.

Eu não ia compor, pois eu tinha certeza que na letra sairia coisas pessoais, e provavelmente Moreau não aceitaria.

Mas eu arranjaria um jeito de mostrar a Emelina o tanto que ela estava sendo cega. Nem que eu tivesse que perder sua amizade por isso.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Lá lá lá, sinto que vou arrasar!

Estou tão pronta pra compor que estou conseguindo rimar tudo. Minha música vai bombar nas rádios, vai ser sucesso mundial e eu vou ser famosa e milionária. Todos vão me amar!

Posso ver meu nome em letras brilhantes, posso ver todos chamando por meu nome, garotos gatos querendo meu autógrafo, piriguetes torcendo o nariz de inveja, mutirões de pessoas atrás de mim, minha carreira no auge do estrelato!

Tudo aquilo estava me deixando feliz. Nada podia estragar meu humor, nada nesse mundo! Eu simplesmente estava com uma inspiração sem limites, e quando eu finalmente compusesse essa música, começarei a reinar.

E nisso ninguém vai me impedir.

Exceto distrações...

Como o fato de Maria estar indo para a biblioteca, enquanto eu caminhava saltitante em direção ao banheiro feminino mais próximo, que coincidentemente era caminho do corredor da biblioteca.

Maria indo sozinha para a biblioteca? Isso era estranho. Ela só ia pra biblioteca com Lily, Alice ou Emelina, estas puxando ela e levando-a a força. Suspeito.

Mais suspeito ainda era o fato dela olhar constantemente para os lados, sem lembrar-se de olhar pra trás, onde eu estava a sua espreita. Ela parecia aprontar algo...

Hum. Uma nova fofoca para o MacMcMea seria ótima nessas situações, e serviria de mais inspiração para mim.

Porém eu estava curiosa. Já faz um tempinho que quero ficar bem de olho nela, já que o namoro com Remo e toda minha segurança de que ela não se envolveria com Jason foi pro espaço. Queria mais do que tudo observar cada movimento dela, só pra ter certeza...

Ela entrou na biblioteca, e eu fui em seu encalço, pisando leve, senão o salto da minha bota caríssima faria barulho para chamar sua atenção para mim.

Quando coloquei minha cabeça pra dentro da biblioteca, eu já havia a perdido. Eu já disse que odeio aquele lugar? Tão... Intelectual!

Isso me assusta.

E as pessoas que vão lá também.

Entrei calmamente, olhando para todos os lados possíveis, sendo cuidadosa pra não ser pega no flagra espionando. Como uma jornalista que também vai brilhar no ramo da música e do cinema, eu preciso investigar!

Eu estava me empenhando para encontrar algum vestígio de onde Maria se enfiou no meio daquelas estantes que me deixam claustrofóbica, quando dei de cara com Madame Pince.

Foi tão do nada que eu quase gritei de susto e saí correndo dali.

Mas minha sede de curiosidade me impediu de o fazer.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou.

- Só estou procurando um livro ótimo de Amortentias que professor Slugnorn me recomendou. Mas sei onde ele está, obrigada – sorri cinicamente, e dei a volta, deixando a bibliotecária me fuzilando desconfiada.

Sou tão boa atriz. Simplesmente nasci para estrelar.

Com a ajuda de Lily, sem ela saber. O tanto que ouvi ela dizer desse bendito livro, falando que ele é bom, que Slughorn era ótimo e blábláblá...

Mas enfim, continuarei com minha busca.

Que não demorou tanto, no final das contas.

Numa das últimas fileiras escutei um barulho, como se um livro estivesse sendo pressionado contra a estante, ou algo parecido.

Cautelosamente, fui verificar.

E fiquei chocada com o que eu via.

Era um casal se atracando! BABADO!

Me estiquei mais para olhar quem eram eles.

Até descobrir que...

Que...

...

Que eu havia descoberto onde Maria tinha ido parar.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- O que é que você vai fazer? – bati a mão furiosamente na mesa, quando praticamente invadi sua sala. – Stanley...

- Não me ameace. Acredite em mim, você se arrependerá pro resto da sua vida se fizer isso – ela disse calmamente, sorrindo, como se nada pudesse estragar seu dia. – E segundo, não sei do que você está falando.

- Estou falando sobre o que você escutou na minha conversa com Suzz – lembrei-a, irritado. – Que fique claro. Nunca ouse abrir sua boca pra espalhar isso pra ninguém, ou juro que...

- Moreau, não tenho a mínima ideia do que você está falando – ela arregalou os olhos, exalando uma falsa inocência que me deu nojo.

- Não se faça de desentendida! – exclamei, fazendo saltar uma veia em meu pescoço. – Suzz está passando por um momento difícil, e sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde usará isso contra ela!

- Usar o quê? – ela alterou o tom de voz em resposta.

- Deixa de ser falsa, e aja como uma adulta normal! – levei as mãos ao alto. – Isso é sério, Stanley, e não envolve quem você quer ver fora desse castelo ou não! Isso é sobre Alicia e Eric, e não Suzz! Você pode acabar com a vida de dois jovens que já passaram por muito nessa vida, e que não merecem isso! Eu sei que você só estava procurando um jeito de arranjar um motivo para Suzz ser expulsa do castelo, mas isso não é justo para ela! E nem para os garotos!

- Eu não vou fazer nada! – ela me interrompeu, inflando as narinas e colocando-se de pé. – Nada, Moreau, nada. E sabe por quê?

Ela deu a volta a mesa e se aproximou, me olhando fixamente. Eu podia ver as faíscas saindo de seus olhos, quase, e tinha certeza que o meu estava idem.

- Porque meu maior objetivo é acabar com você – ela falou com uma voz meticulosa, e com um sorriso cínico. – Somente você.

Nem consegui responder. Era incrível como aquela mulher não agia como perfeitos adultos, ou como pessoas mentalmente equilibradas.

- Nem que eu atinja você através dela – ela concluiu, e eu bufei.

- Eu sabia – falei, incrédulo. – Então agora tudo se volta para mim, não é?

- Praticamente isso – ela sorriu. – Mas você é o alvo.

- E eu posso retrucar – cheguei mais perto, desafiador.

- Como?

- Tenho minhas cartas na manga.

- Quais cartas? Vai espalhar para todo mundo minhas origens italianas?

- Você não sabe do que eu sei.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Nem eu de você.

- Mas tenho coisas que pode fazer você pegar suas malinhas e sumir desse castelo.

- Tenho pessoas aqui que não deixarão isso barato.

- Quem, seus aluninhos do coral?

- Você não tem mínima ideia do quanto está sendo odiada.

- Gosto disso.

- Eu te odeio.

- Idem.

Já estávamos quase batendo testas, e em outras situações, viraria um soco sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas, infelizmente, ela era mulher.

Ou parecia com uma.

- Você é desprezível, Stanley – murmurei, fazendo uma cara enojada.

- Lave seu cabelo antes de se dirigir a mim – ela sorriu, então dei as costas.

Antes, de sair da sua sala, me virei para falar-lhe.

- Quanto a Suzz, pense direito antes de fazer alguma coisa. Ponha-se no lugar dela, e imagine-se nessa situação. Apenas imagine Stanley, e se é que você tem um coração aí dentro, usufrua-lo.

E bati a porta com força, não dando tempo nem de ela se manifestar.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Minha vez de dizer. Pare de comer, Maria! – Lily exclamou no café da manhã, puxando uma cesta de bolinhos de sua mão.

- Ei! Me devolve aqui! – Maria protestou.

- Você anda comendo demais, e eu não vou deixar – Lily cantarolou. – Lembra de quando me esbaldei em chocolates e você tirava-os de mim? Minha vez de tirar seus bolinhos de você.

- Ora, sua... – Maria cruzou os braços. – Eu só ando meio depressiva.

- E eu posso saber por quê? – perguntei.

- Carência – Maria deu de ombros.

- Carência! – Lily exclamou, então olhou ao redor antes de sussurrar. – E quanto a Jason?

- Jason – Maria suspirou. – Justamente por isso. Estou cansada do fato de não poder andar por aí com ele, sabe? Como namorados normais.

- Pelo menos você tem um namorado – Lily murmurou, agora comendo dos bolinhos de Maria.

- Ah, Maria. Só há um jeito de você fazer isso, e você sabe qual – respondi. – Arriscar. Vocês estão namorando escondido por causa de Dorcas, certo?

Maria assentiu.

- Então é só arriscar, arriscar contar a ela sobre vocês e pedir paz. Jogar a toalha – aconselhei. – Caso contrário...

- Terei que esconder nosso relacionamento pro resto das nossas vidas – Maria falou com pessimismo. – Ai, odeio isso.

- Pare de pensar nessas coisas, simplesmente – Lily disse. – Por que não refresca a cabeça com outras coisas? Tipo... O coral? Temos que compor logo, a competição está se aproximando!

- É uma boa ideia – concordei.

- Não sei compor – Maria respondeu, tentando mas não conseguindo puxar seus bolinhos de volta. Lily a desafiou, comendo um bolinho lançando-lhe um olhar tentador.

- Pois eu estou compondo – Lily falou de boca cheia. – Acho que no fim das contas sou uma boa compositora.

- Sério? Eu quero ouvir! – falei animada.

- Eu não – Maria estreitou os olhos para Lily, ainda comendo de seus bolinhos e empadas.

- Não ouça então – Lily mostrou a língua, infantilmente. – Vou mostrar só pra Alice.

- Pois eu duvido que seja uma música boa – Maria retrucou. – Vinda de você...

- Hahaha – Lily riu com sarcasmo. – Cachorra.

- Reclusa.

- Mentecapta.

- Calhorda.

- Múmia Paralítica!

- Ei! – Maria disse. – Sua... Lombriga ambulante!

- Nem estou tão magra! – Lily xingou.

- Ah, está sim! – Maria riu.

- Gente, parou. Lily você não está magra, e nem gorda, está normal! – interrompi. – E Maria, da onde é que você tira essas coisas?

- Deve ser daquelas revistinhas de piadas que às vezes ela lê – Lily riu falsamente.

- Não leio mais. Antes eu tinha tempo – Maria defendeu-se. – O que me lembra que tenho que encontra-las na minha bagunça. Tem piadas ótimas de ruivas naquelas revistas.

Lily jogou um bolinho na sua cara.

Maria retrucou.

Bom, acho melhor eu me encaminhar até o salão comunal. Franco deve estar me esperando.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Prontas para ouvir minha canção original? – perguntei a Alice e Emelina, que me observavam curiosas, na sala de música.

- Estamos aqui pra isso, baby – Emelina riu.

- Comece, Lily! – Alice exclamou, animada.

Caminhei até Brad, o pianista, e ele parecia incomodado. Não me importei, afinal, era minha primeira composição.

Indiquei para que ele começasse a tocar, e ele começou, hesitante.

Pigarreei baixinho, observando os sorrisos de Emelina e Alice.

_There you rest,_

_With all the rest of my accessories_

_On my night stand_

As garotas corresponderam à primeira estrofe com um franzir de testa de Alice, e o erguer de sobrancelhas de Emelina.

_You're red or yellow,_

_And like a good fellow_

_Sometimes you get lost in my mess_

_But when school girl_

_Pigtails won't do_

_And I need to control my doo_

_You're the only one_

_I can count on_

Alice tossiu baixo, visivelmente controlando o riso, assim como o Brad traidor que tocava o piano. Bom, pelo visto minha música não estava tão boa quanto eu pensei que fosse...

_My headband_

_You're my headband_

_Wrapped right_

_Around my melon_

_You're a product_

_Like Magellan_

- Lily, Lily, tá ok! – Alice interrompeu a música, se levantando da cadeira. – Tem certeza que é essa música que você pensa que cantaremos na competição?

- Está uma droga, não é? – murmurei de cabeça baixa.

- Hum... Não – Alice hesitou, mordendo o lábio. – Mentira, está uma droga mesmo.

- Ah, eu gostei! – Emelina exclamou, sorrindo. – Ficou fofa.

- É... Fofa... – Alice disse. – Mas precisamos de uma música mais... Adequada para a competição. E não uma música que fala sobre a sua tiara.

- Então sobre o que eu falo? – perguntei, enquanto Alice me levava até a cadeira, me abraçando de lado.

- Essa é a grande pergunta dos compositores. Quando você for compor, você saberá a música certa – ela disse.

- Por acaso você está compondo? – indaguei.

- Não, justamente por esse motivo – Alice riu. – Eu simplesmente não sei o que colocar na minha música!

- E eu nem tentei – Emelina balançou a cabeça.

- Mas você está indo bem, Lily. Conseguiu rimar algumas coisas – Alice tentou animar.

- Temos certeza que você vai conseguir compor uma ótima música, e nós estaremos lá pra cantar com você – Emelina acrescentou.

- Ah, obrigada meninas – falei, abraçando-as. – Vocês serão as primeiras que ouvirão a música assim que ela estiver no papel.

- Isso aí – elas riram.

Não sei se eu conseguiria de fato compor. Estava um pouco sem ideias... Eu precisava de uma inspiração, mas não tinha nada em mente! Me pergunto em como todos aqueles cantores conseguem compor não só uma, mas várias músicas pra fazer um álbum. Parece meio que impossível.

Inspiração... Essa era a chave para eu finalmente conseguir compor.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

- Pessoal, pessoal! – Moreau foi entrando na sala. – Como andam as composições?

- Uma droga – Lily suspirou.

- Nem tentei – John respondeu, animado. – Meu negócio é dançar!

- Eu fiz uma música sobre chocolates, mas acho que ninguém quer ouvir – Beth comentou.

- Chega de chocolates, por favor! – Lily exclamou.

- Não temos ideia do que compor, Mister D – Sophie disse. – É difícil. Não sai nada!

- Vocês precisam se inspirar em coisas que acontece em seu dia-a-dia que possa ser passado para os outros numa forma artística – ele disse. – Algo que represente coisas que o público também enfrentou...

- Hum... Diarreia? – John sugeriu, para riso geral.

- Argh, não quero nem pensar em como seria essa música! – Sirius fez uma careta.

- Bom, na verdade, eu compus uma música – Dorcas se pôs de pé, e fizemos silêncio, surpresos. – Não está terminada ainda, mas é perfeita.

- Mostre-nos, Dorcas – Moreau indicou com a mão, e sentou-se.

- Fiz essa música pra Jason – ela falou, olhando desafiadora para mim. – Chama-se Boca de Caçapa.

- Como é? – perguntei, espantado.

- Boca de Caçapa – John repetiu.

Oh, Merlim.

Eu nem ao menos queria ouvir aquela música, mas Brad já corria os dedos pelo piano.

_Guppy face,_

_Trouty mouth_

_Is that how people's lips look_

_Where you come from in the South?_

Beth se engasgou com o chocolate, enquanto John segurava o riso ao meu lado, tossindo ou pigarreando.

_Grouper mouth,_

_Froggy lips_

_I love sucking_

_On those salamander lips_

Dorcas fazia movimentos como se realmente estivesse cantando algum clássico de Jazz ou coisa do tipo, enquanto tossidas enchiam a sala, e Lily e Maria ficavam boquiaberta num único ritmo.

_Want to put a fish hook_

_In those lips so cherry red_

_If you tried hard enough,_

_You could suck a baby's head_

_Oh!_

- Ok, chega! – interrompi, me levantando. – Dorcas, você não pode cantar uma música sobre a minha boca!

- Ah, querido, posso sim. E você fica bem quietinho aí que ainda tem uma parte da música que...

- Não vai cantar Boca de Caçapa pra escola inteira, o que você acha...

- É uma ótima música, e tenho certeza que os juízes aprovarão – Dorcas retrucou.

- Certo, acabou com essa discussão – Moreau interveio. – Dorcas, não vamos cantar essa música, tudo bem?

Dorcas suspirou, narinas infladas, olhando irritada para Jason.

- Sendo assim, vou pensar em outra composição – falou com a voz cortante. – Que tal... "Namorar escondido é um ato proibido"? Viram, até já rima!

Maria olhou para mim com uma expressão em choque, a mesma que eu usava para Dorcas. Ninguém entendeu aquilo, mas visivelmente estavam interpretando errado.

- Dorcas e você estão namorando escondido? – James não hesitou em perguntar.

- Não! – exclamei.

- Felizmente, não – Dorcas respondeu. – Talvez devessem apostar quem seria essa idiota, não é?

Moreau olhou de mim para Dorcas, e segundos de silêncio depois, ela se retirou da sala sem olhar pra trás, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

_Mama said "Get yo' ass out of bed!" _

_I said "Hell to the no!" _

_Said "Wash your grandma's nasty hair!" _

_I said "Hell to the no!", oh _

_They tried to take away my tots _

_I said "Hell to the no!" _

_Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots _

_and I say "Hell to the no!", oh_

E essa era a música que Maria havia composto. Na verdade, eu, Lily e Alice já tínhamos conhecimento da letra, e tínhamos achado divertidíssima, assim como os outros que exatamente agora riam, batiam palmas e tentavam acompanhar o ritmo. Porém, na minha opinião, acho que não era algo assim que Moreau estava procurando.

_Try to make me change my weave _

_Well I got something up my sleeve _

_It's a whole lot of _

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no _

_I said Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no _

_I'm not tryin' to diva out _

_But this show's gotta stop, so shout _

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no_

Lily ao meu lado não conseguia parar de rir, assim como a maioria do pessoal. John estava imitando os movimentos de Maria no centro da sala, e esta tentava o imitar, simultaneamente. Como não se divertir com John e como não apreciar aquela linda voz de Maria? Como?

_Take me, you can leave me _

_But I won't ever change _

_If you don't like the rules _

_Don't play my game _

_Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T _

_But if i don't, it's all in me_

E as outras garotas cantavam o refrão – exceto, é claro, por Dorcas. Quero dizer, se Dorcas realmente estiver certa, como ela contou exclusivamente pra mim (mesmo que eu tenha minhas dúvidas, já que Dorcas ama inventar histórias), Maria e Jason estão namorando escondido!

Eu não sei o que pensar. Meu irmão nunca demonstrou algum sentimento por Maria, nunca... Mas sinceramente? Prefiro Maria do que a própria Dorcas.

Dorcas que agora está fazendo uma mímica de vômito, por causa da cantora da música original.

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no _

_I said Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no _

_I'm not tryin' to diva out _

_But this show's gotta stop, so shout _

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no _

_I said not tryin' to diva out _

_But this show's gotta stop, so shout _

_Woah oh oh, oh oh _

_Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no _

_Aw, Hell To The No!_

Os gritos de Maria foram seguidos de aplausos altos e assobios agudos dos outros garotos, além das risadas das garotas. Moreau sorria abertamente, depois de também rir muito, e caminhou em direção a Maria, a abraçando pelos ombros.

- Maria, realmente inspirada! – ele comentou.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu, brincalhona. – Essa é só uma demonstração do meu verdadeiro potencial.

- Demonstração? Na verdade o que eu vi foi uma completa e total perda de tempo. Quando é que vão começar a escrever músicas que realmente valha a pena escutar? – Dorcas retrucou.

- Pra quem compôs "Boca de Caçapa" você é meio suspeita pra falar, né Dorcas? – revirei os olhos, tratando de dar um pouco de apoio para Jason e Maria.

- Se essa musiquinha aí for escolhida... – Dorcas fez uma careta, seguida por um olhar de desprezo para Maria. – Eu me recuso a participar da competição.

- Ah, que ótimo! – Jason exclamou. – Porque realmente não sentiríamos sua falta.

- Basta – Moreau interrompeu o próximo xingamento de Dorcas, sério. – Escutem, estou cansado dessas brigas internas, portanto tratem de se acertar. Se não aqui, que tal lá fora?

Dorcas rolou os olhos e se sentou, contrariada.

- Maria...

- Tudo bem, Mister D – Maria o interrompeu. – Eu não fiz essa música pra competição. Apenas quis cantar uma música de minha autoria, pelo menos uma vez.

Um som de tossida veio da direção de Dorcas. Todos a ignoraram.

- Muito bem, eu não quero apressá-los... – Moreau mordeu o lábio, direcionando-se pra nós. – Mas as competições estão aí, e já está na hora de acelerarem nessa composição.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão, na verdade – Emelina se adiantou. – O que adianta se ficarmos compondo músicas pessoais? Temos que nos juntar e assim compor algo que todos concordem. Nada vai dar certo se fizermos tudo separado!

- Concordo em gênero, número e grau – John falou. – Juntinho é melhor.

- Sim, sim – Moreau riu. – Emelina está completamente certa. E já que estamos aqui, hora de compor. Agora.

E logo depois passou distribuindo dicionários de rimas junto com alguns cadernos. Isso me fez descobrir uma coisa: sou péssima pra compor.

Mas eu tentei.

E no final acabei no mesmo ponto que Maria, falando na letra sobre croissants e muffins.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Meu pulso já doía de tanto que eu havia escrito linhas intermináveis de redações. Descansei a pena, espreguicei, e continuei a olhar para a chama pululante na lareira.

Estava tudo normal até um cheiro invadir minhas narinas, um cheiro muito conhecido, só que bem mais forte.

Os presentes da sala comunal pararam para observar um grupo de pessoas entrarem no cômodo xingando e gritando de raiva, todos cobertos por grossas camadas de um líquido verde familiar, em rostos familiares...

- Sean! – ouvi a voz nervosa de Lily quando ela se virou para mim. Em passos pesados, caminhou até a mim furiosamente. – Olha só isso! Olha pra mim, olha pra nós! Seus amigos lufanos fizeram isso com a gente, de novo! E é a terceira vez só nessa maldita semana!

Eu não soube o que dizer. As outras garotas correram para o dormitório, procurando se limpar, mas Lily fazia isso agora, com a varinha.

- Mas... Eu sinto muito Lily – mordi o lábio, envergonhado. – Eu juro que não sabia que eles faziam isso. E juro que eu não estava envolvido!

Lily não respondeu. Agora estava empenhada em limpar toda a gosma da roupa.

- Mas Lily, vocês nem ao menos conseguem se precaver? Tipo como prever que eles estão se aproximando com a gosma?

- Eles são rápidos, e do mesmo jeito que aparecem, somem! – Lily falou irritada. – Deve ser algum feitiço anti-percepção, não sei. Só sei que estou realmente nervosa! É meu relacionamento com Jessie, que eu não sei o que mais aconteceu, é com James, que do nada está sendo legal comigo, é com o coral que a gente nem consegue decidir como vai ser a droga da performance, nem...!

E Lily desabou no sofá, fungando. Me sentei ao seu lado, agradecendo que ela já tivesse limpado toda aquela gosma.

- Tudo bem, Lily... Tá tudo bem – deitei sua cabeça em meu ombro pra consolá-la.

Vinte minutos depois ela já se recuperava, e já ria com alguma piada que tratei de contar apenas para a ver melhor. E funcionou.

- Obrigada, Sean – ela sorriu, grata. – E no meio de tudo isso, eu nem dei atenção a você. Como vai no seu coral?

- Tudo bem, estou animado com meu dueto com B... – parei no meio da frase, e me culpei por ter soltado aquilo.

- Você vai fazer um dueto com Benn? – Lily perguntou, surpresa. – Uau! Você vai se destacar nessa competição, então!

Lily avaliou minha expressão culpada, e no mesmo instante identificou o meu erro.

- Ah, sim – ela sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Juro de verdade que não contarei para os outros sobre o dueto. Mesmo que isso não vai modificar alguma coisa. Estamos mais perdidos do que cego em tiroteio, e ainda não sabemos o que cantar nessa bendita competição.

- Obrigado por não contar – agradeci.

- Tudo bem – Lily sorriu de volta.

Espero realmente que ela cumpre seu juramento. Eu nem consigo imaginar a cara que Nina faria se soubesse que eu soltei aquilo.

Nina. Quem diria que eu a chamaria assim. Quando Lily ouviu eu dizer seu primeiro nome, ficou confusa, não sabendo quem é. Muitos, na raiva de chama-la pelo sobrenome, esquecem que ela se chama Nina. Mas não consegui explicar para ela que Nina é diferente de Stanley. Aquela víbora destruidora de vidas desaparecia nas reuniões de coral da Lufa-Lufa, simplesmente isso! Era dócil, educada e completamente brincalhona. Eu ainda não entendia isso. Quero dizer, ela não deixava de ser rígida, o que mostrava sempre nas poucas aulas que deu pra gente enquanto Mister D estava hospitalizado... Por isso tenho quase certeza que ela sofre de um distúrbio de dupla personalidade.

Mas isso não importa. Como eu já tinha dito antes, depois dessa competição, Lufa-Lufa ganhando ou perdendo, está oficializada minha volta para o coral da Grifinória. E pronto.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Hoje era um dia decisivo.

Não tanto pra mim, porque sinceramente? Eu nem estava totalmente interessada. Mesmo sendo obrigada a participar disso.

Era o jogo Sonserina versus Grifinória, AQUELE jogo. Se Grifinória ganhar, o campeonato é nosso. Se perder, Grifinória além de perder sua invencibilidade, teria que abrir os olhos, já que Sonserina empataria o número de vitórias.

Caramba, depois das garotas me explicarem isso detalhadamente, fiquei com medo. E se não ganharmos? Poxa...

O dia amanheceu com bandeiras das duas casas espalhadas por todos os lugares, algumas delas riscadas e destruídas por membros de outras casas. As mais destruídas eram da Grifinória.

O dia especial também nos trazia um uniforme mais emperiquitado para as Griffies, com mais brilhos e pompons gigantes, além de novos passos e treinamento na pirâmide – o que fez com que Suzz pegasse mais no nosso pé.

Nas arquibancadas o público já vibrava, cantando e gritando coisas ininteligíveis, e todas as líderes de torcida pareciam tão agitadas quanto eu.

Saímos depois de um tempo pra desejar sorte aos jogadores – e eu fingi que precisava ir ao banheiro pra não ter que fazer isso (vergonha de James), e depois entramos em campo.

O público vibrou quando as líderes de torcida finalmente começaram a entrar no campo, se posicionando e gritando nosso hino de guerra. Logo veio as sonserinas, metidas, de nariz em pé, como se estivessem com um cartaz escrito "ME SOQUE".

Mas as roupas delas eram incrivelmente bem trabalhadas... Babados verde escuro, e uma cobra que ia da gola até a manga... Vacas.

_Vamos Grifinória_

_Em busca da vitória!_

Quando as vacas cantaram o hino delas, fiquei em choque.

Elas cantaram em francês! Em francês!

Que garotas cantam em francês? O que foi aquilo, alguém em explica?

Ninguém ao redor delas entendeu, mas por ser uma frase curta era fácil conseguir facilmente cantar aquilo. A arquibancada verde e prata se formou num coral com aquele hino francês. Eu espero sinceramente que sejam palavras muito mal educadas e terríveis, pra aprenderem a não cantar o que não sabem! É nesses momentos que eu queria ter aprendido outras línguas...

Os jogadores entraram em campo, e foi uma tremenda onda de gritos, vaias, aplausos, cantoria, e tudo o que nós tínhamos direito. O jogo começou com uma troca de olhares nada amigável entre James e o capitão da Sonserina que eu não sei o nome.

- É meu namorado, gente! – ouvi Gravelle gritar, quando o jogo começou e James disparou atrás da goles.

Essa frase foi minha algum tempo atrás. Quero meus direitos autorais, Gravelle sua vaca.

Tenho certeza que ela queria mesmo é estar com aquelas sonserinas líderes de torcida, isso sim, já que suas melhores amiguinhas, Stanton e Elliot estavam lá.

E por falar nelas e naquele grupinho desagradável do lado oposto do campo... As garotas pareciam de borracha. Parecia até um show de contorcionismo, não sei. E aquilo estava nos humilhando.

- Que filhas da mãe! – Maria exclamou, boquiaberta. – Por que Suzz não nos ensinou aquilo?

- Essa não é uma prática que se ensina, apenas nasce com aquela elasticidade – Gravelle se intrometeu.

- E você bem queria estar lá com elas, não é Gravelle? – desafiei.

Gravelle deu uma risadinha, e, do nada, se jogou no chão.

- Câimbra! Câimbra!

FALSA!

Eu sabia que colocar Gravelle nas Griffies era um erro PROFUNDO, e pelo visto Dorcas já havia percebido isso há tempos. Quero dizer, Dorcas mal fala com Gravelle ultimamente, o que é realmente estranho.

Então, com aquela cena ridícula, o que aconteceu: atrasamos todos os passos pra cuidar de uma falsa câimbra, fazendo com que as líderes de torcida sonserinas encantassem a plateia de vez. Ótimo.

E o jogo continuava, e agora estava empatado: setenta a setenta. Estava difícil, complicado e toda vez que uma casa fazia gol, a outra fazia em seguida, e vice-versa.

Ficou assim por vinte minutos, até Grifinória conseguir com êxito trinta pontos de diferença. Fizemos uma coreografia provocativa para as sonserinas, enquanto os grifinórios vibravam nas arquibancadas.

Dez minutos depois, Sonserina empatou. Até mesmo o Jack, o garoto que defendia tudo que é bola, estava falhando. Isso era meio desesperador.

Quinze minutos, Sonserina consegue quarenta pontos de diferença.

Cinco, Grifinória empata.

Mais cinco, Grifinória faz vinte pontos de diferença.

Dez minutos, Sonserina empata.

Pro meu desespero, choque dos grifinórios, das outras garotas, dos jogadores, e de todo mundo que torcia contra, entre esse meio tempo, o apanhador da Grifinória é acertado com um balaço na cabeça. É levado para a ala hospitalar, e pouco depois o pomo é apanhado pelo apanhador de Sonserina.

A casa verde e prata venceu o jogo.

- Não acredito! – Emelina levou as mãos à boca, aterrorizada.

- DROGA, DROGA, DROGA! – Dorcas xingou junto a palavrões, e depois saiu empurrando uma multidão que já estava no campo pra comemorar a vitória da Sonserina.

As outras líderes de torcida choravam, e as outras estavam derrotadas. Incrivelmente, eu não.

- Qual é gente, isso não quer dizer que perdemos! – tentei animá-las. – No jogo decisivo ganharemos, vocês vão ver!

- Com que apanhador? – Maria perguntou. – Com a pancada que ele levou na cabeça, vai demorar até mesmo pra recuperar a memória.

Bom, isso me desanimou. Mas eu não desisti.

- Arrumarão um novo apanhador! – sugeri.

- Um bom suficiente pra um jogo final? Eu duvido – Sophie suspirou, desolada, e começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo, nem se importando de ainda estar com as roupas de líder de torcida.

Começamos a subir para o castelo, mantendo distância da multidão verde e prata que vibrava. Durante o percurso, uma ideia meio louca veio cabeça, junto a uma lembrança.

James devia estar arrasado. Quero dizer, ele é capitão do time, e perdeu nesse jogo que podia ser decisivo para o campeonato, e até agora eu não tinha o visto com os outros jogadores – entre eles Sirius, que xingava tudo e todos, bravo – e nem mesmo com Gravelle, mesmo eu tendo a certeza que ela tinha se misturado à massa de sonserinos. Traidora vaca.

Mas enfim, James tinha me ajudado um pouco naquele dia, na sala comunal, me dizendo palavras fofas. E eu nem agradeci, e apenas andei fugindo dele, ou, pelo menos, evitando trombar com ele por aí.

Eu precisava pelo menos agradecer – eu sei, é loucura, mas vamos levar em conta como uma vingança pra Gravelle por ter fingido aquela câimbra idiota. Já que ele não estava em lugar nenhum na multidão "perdedora", só podia estar nos vestiários.

Inventei uma desculpa esfarrapada para as meninas, dizendo que havia esquecido um par de meias no nosso vestiário, e retornei o caminho, diferente de todos os outros demais.

Eu nem sabia se ele de fato estava lá, mas eu tentei a sorte.

E eu estava com sorte. Me aproximando do vestiário, escutei vozes. Droga, ele não estava sozinho! Mas se todos os jogadores estavam subindo com o povo, de quem eram aquelas vozes masculinas?

Cheguei mais perto da entrada do vestiário, e pude ouvir e ver com clareza – escondida, é claro – o que acontecia.

Jogadores da Sonserina rodeavam James. E discutiam.

- Vamos Potter, diga agora quem é o melhor, diga! – um deles exclamou.

- Vocês fiquem longe de mim – ouvi James rosnar. A parede de garotos me impedia de ver James e sua expressão.

Ouvi um baque, seguido por outro. Parecia algo de metal. O que estava acontecendo?

- Pois agora ouça bem, Potter, de uma vez por todas – um outro garoto falou, a voz mais grave. – Você é um perdedor, PERDEDOR! E vai perder no jogo final, e vai sair desse castelo feito um cachorrinho de rabo entre as pernas. Entendeu?

- Saem daqui, agora! – baque.

- Fique aonde está! – baque.

- Hey! – baque.

E vários baques seguidos, junto com gargalhadas dos seis sonserinos – consegui contar. Mas que batidas eram aquelas?

- PAREM! – James gritou entre os baques.

- Estamos em maior número Potter! O que vai fazer, chamar o Black, sua babá? – um deles gritou, seguido por um baque mais forte.

Eu fiquei ali petrificada, sem reação. Eu tinha minha varinha comigo, mas tinha medo de acertar James. Num curto espaço de tempo, consegui vislumbrar o que de fato estava acontecendo... Cada baque era o corpo de James se chocando contra o armário, empurrado com força pelos sonserinos. Seu corpo estava servindo como uma bola de pingue-pongue, e James gritava, raivoso, mas os sonserinos não paravam.

Mas parou logo, pois James estava vermelho. Mesmo intimidado, James conseguia intimidar. Com um empurrão mais forte, forte o bastante pra fazer James despencar no chão, os sonserinos riram novamente, e do bolso tiraram uma conhecida gosma verde...

Eu estava me sentindo horrível por estar assistindo e não fazer nada. Mas vendo aquilo eu me descontrolaria e faria coisas que não quero, portanto me controlei.

E ao terminar de jogar toda a gosma em cima da cabeça de James, os sonserinos riram mais uma vez e caminharam em direção à saída. Corri a me esconder no banheiro ao lado, escutando os passos e risadas dos sonserinos virem e começar a se distanciar.

Quando tive certeza de que eles estavam longe, corri para o vestiário, e encontrei James na mesma posição que ele estava.

- James! – exclamei, e corri até ele, ajoelhando a seu lado. – Minha nossa, que horror que fizeram com você!

E tirei do bolso um lenço, e me aproximei para começar a limpar seu rosto, mesmo ciente de que eu estava com a varinha disponível. Minha mão estava tremendo, e nervosa é difícil conjurar um feitiço com perfeição.

Quando me aproximei com o lenço, James deu um tapa na minha mão, virando o rosto de lado.

- Não preciso de sua piedade – ele falou rispidamente, e colocou-se de pé. Ainda surpresa, observei-o tirar sua varinha do armário antes trancado, e limpar toda aquela gosma. Depois de um tempo, voltei a me por de pé, e James já estava com a cara limpa de novo.

- Er... Você está bem? – perguntei, hesitante.

- E o que te importa, garota? – ele suspirou. – Afinal, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu só queria te agradecer por aquele dia, e ver se tinha alguma forma de...

- Nem vem com essa – ele cortou, narinas infladas. – Eu não preciso que você me agradeça nada, porque na verdade eu sei que está bancando uma de ex-namorada arrependida. Quando você vai colocar na sua cabeça que está tudo terminado entre a gente? Quando vai parar de me observar enquanto estou com Verônica, ou tentar se aproximar de mim?

Nem consegui responder. O que diabos aquele garoto estava falando?

- Acabou, Lily Evans. Quando você vai entender? – gritou, dando um soco no armário. De susto, me encolhi.

- James... James... – murmurei. – Você está meio descontrolado, aqueles sonserinos...

- Chega, ok? Daria pra você fazer o favor de esquecer tudo, esquecer da minha existência, esquecer que namoramos um dia? – ele elevou ainda mais o volume de sua voz. – Porque você consegue acabar com meu dia! Ainda por você eu brigo com a minha namorada, ainda por causa do carrasco que foi nosso namoro eu enfrento problemas com Vê, e tudo por culpa sua! Então pare de tentar se reaproximar de mim, porque para meu bem e para o bem do meu namoro, é melhor que nunca mais olhemos na cara do outro, nunca mais! Entendido?

E batendo a porta de seu armário com força, saiu derrubando uma pilha de vassouras perto da porta, me deixando ali sozinha no quase-escuro.

E o que eu fiz?

Apenas deslizei de volta para o chão e comecei a chorar.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Caminhando pelos corredores, descobri que eu estava no tédio. Eu não sabia onde Jason estava para eu me encontrar com ele, e nem sabia onde as garotas estavam. Deviam estar se lamentando pela perda do jogo na sala comunal, ou então xingando algumas garotas da Sonserina por aí. Lily havia sumido, então eu pensei em assaltar a cozinha.

Eu estava com saudades de Jason. Fazia uns bons três dias que não nos encontrávamos, mesmo que esse nosso "namoro escondido" não esteja tão escondido assim. O que Dorcas havia dito quando cantou Boca de Caçapa, além de seu tratamento comigo ultimamente... Eu tinha quase certeza que ela sabia, ainda mais por causa daquela indireta. Quero dizer, é claro que ela sabia! E agora eu temia o que aconteceria a seguir.

Logo descobri. Caminhando acabei por ver as costas de Dorcas – reconheci pelo seu cabelo marcante – e decidi resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

- Dorcas! – bastou eu chamar uma vez e ela se virou. Seu olhar se estreitou como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

Ela ficou parada no lugar, ainda com olhar de cobra, esperando. Caminhei até ela.

- Dorcas, precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa – comecei.

- Sobre o quê? – sua voz saiu ríspida. Ops.

- Sobre... Aquilo que você disse quando cantou Boca de Caçapa.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas sorria de um modo cínico. Eu estava prevendo coisas realmente horríveis...

- Continue – pediu.

- Aquilo que você disse... Sobre Jason... – droga, eu não ia conseguir. Eu não ia conseguir dizer-lhe a verdade, não mesmo! Quando abri a boca pra contar, decidi reverter tudo. – Vocês dois estão namorando?

Isso não foi a coisa certa a se fazer.

Realmente era pra eu ter contado a verdade.

Dorcas ficou mais um tempo me encarando com um olhar mortal, mas começou a gargalhar. E foi assim por dois minutos.

- Caramba, Maria! – ela exclamou. – Nunca na minha vida eu imaginaria que você conseguiria ser assim, tão falsa quanto eu!

Não respondi, tremendo. Eu não estava com medo. Na verdade aquela risada estava me fazendo recuar. Esperei mais um pouco, e Dorcas parou finalmente de rir. Quando parou, apenas balançou a cabeça, e em seguida levou a mão ao ar e estapeou fortemente minha cara.

Senti meu rosto arder quando tombei, e quase tive certeza que o castelo inteiro tinha ouvido o estalo.

- Você me dá nojo, garota – Dorcas cortou. – Antes de se fazer de desentendida, saiba com que está falando!

Tentei me recuperar, encarando-a e acariciando meu rosto ardente. Lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos, e Dorcas não estava com uma expressão piedosa.

- Fique sabendo – ela começou a sussurrar, se aproximando mais. – Que isso é apenas o começo. Eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno por conta disso, entendido?

Ela sorriu falsamente, e então se afastou. Não fiz nada até acompanhar sua figura desaparecer no próximo corredor, então me escorei na parede, ainda chocada e tentando aliviar meu rosto que ainda ardia.

Depois disso, eu simplesmente não soube o que fazer.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Já basta. Eu não ia conseguir compor de maneira alguma. Apesar de fazer companhia aos outros para todos juntos comporem uma música, tentei fazer uma sozinho, mas é meio impossível. Eu pretendia criar uma música que seria uma indireta para Emelina, a alertando sobre Chapman, mas, infelizmente, eu não tinha algum dom para isso.

Voltei para a sala comunal depois de ficar entediado na sala de música, esperando vir uma luz para me ajudar com uma ideia de composição, mas nada veio. Quando cheguei à sala, não encontrei nenhum conhecido, exceto por Lily, que estava empenhada em fazer a lição.

- Olá, Lily – cumprimentei, sentando de frente a ela na mesa.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar se iluminou.

- Remo! Olá – ela sorriu. – Ainda bem que você chegou. Preciso de uma ajuda nessa composição.

Afinal, não era lição que ela estava fazendo, e por sua expressão ela também parecia encontrar dificuldade para compor.

- E se eu te falar que acabei de voltar da sala de música derrotado por não conseguir compor nada? – falei, e ela começou a rir.

- É realmente difícil, não? No começo parece ser fácil, mas na verdade não é.

- E quando você acha que fez alguma coisa boa, descobre que fez a letra de música igual a do seu artista favorito – dei de ombros, também rindo.

- Pois é – ela suspirou. – Eu comecei com essa, quer ver?

Ela me passou a folha, e a medida que fui lendo descobri que ela era tão péssima para compor quanto eu.

- Não entendi, Lily – falei, hesitante. – Por que "Only Child"? Você não é filha única.

- Tecnicamente agora sou – Lily disse. – Minha irmã se casou, e agora sou a única que mora com meus pais.

- Mas sua irmã ainda está lá – eu ri.

Lily suspirou novamente, e eu lhe passei as folhas de volta.

- Eu sei, ficou uma droga – ela disse. – Foi mais ou menos com a ajuda de Emelina, e é ela que é filha única, não eu.

Não comentei nada, então Lily me fitou.

- Falando em Emelina...

- Sim? – perguntei, incomodado.

- Sinceramente, você ainda gosta dela, não é? – ela perguntou, compreensiva.

- É, eu gosto – admiti.

- Bom, pelo menos assim Maria não se sente culpada – ela disse. – Não sei se você sabe, mas agora ela está com Jason.

- É mesmo? – perguntei, surpreso.

- Sim. Escondido, mas estão. Evitando Dorcas, sabe?

- Entendo. Sempre suspeitei disso – falei rindo.

- Finalmente aconteceu – Lily sorriu. – Mas saiba que eu realmente torço pra que Emelina dê um pé na bunda de Benn e fique com você. Ela merece coisa melhor. Ela merece você.

Meu afeto por Lily aumentou muito naquela hora.

- Obrigado, Lily.

- É a verdade – ela piscou.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, Lily bastante concentrada na letra da música e apagando em algumas partes. Enfim, perguntei.

- E quanto a James, Lily? – falei, tentando ajuda-la na mesma moeda. – Já o esqueceu ou tem outro alguém em mente?

Lily repentinamente fez uma cara de choro, e eu me arrependi completamente. Por sorte, ela não chorou.

- Eu devo esquecê-lo. Ainda estou empenhada a fazer isso – ela disse, baixinho. – Ele está em outra, e isso já faz tempo, e...

Ela parou, e começou a fungar. Rapidamente se pôs de pé.

- Vou subir Remo, acho que as meninas estão procurando por mim – ela gaguejou. – Desculpa.

E saiu em disparada para a escada circular, mal dando tempo de eu desculpá-la ou ajuda-la. Me senti péssimo por ter causado aquilo. Como se já não bastasse o que eu havia dito...

Descobri que não, ela não estava conseguindo esquecer James.

E descobri que ela mentira pra mim, já que Maria e Alice, pouco depois, entraram pelo buraco do retrato.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Ou eu estava louca, ou eu estava com muito acúmulo de líquido no corpo ou minha vida está realmente deprimente. Porque qualquer coisa ultimamente estava querendo me fazer chorar, em qualquer lugar, qualquer coisa.

E eu estava achando que ia enlouquecer. Pra todo lugar que eu olhava eu via algo que me dava uma dor tão imensa que chegava a ser torturante.

Principalmente no jantar, no Salão Principal.

Eu olhei para Maria, e esta estava tão deprimente quanto eu. Me contara o que aconteceu com Dorcas, e seu medo de se aproximar de Jason por causa disso. Ela olhava tristemente para Jason sentado do outro lado da mesa, bem longe, e toda vez que ele virava para olhá-la, ela abaixava o rosto depressa. Eu sentia tanta pena, já que Jason se virava com um sorriso, mas não recebia o mesmo. Pelo visto ele estava confuso, e Maria nem ao menos queria aproximar-se dele pra poder explicar...

Depois eu olhava para Remo. Ele olhava para o outro lado do salão, diretamente para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa onde Emelina fazia carícias em Benn. Coitado. Senti angústia por ele, e vendo seus olhos tristes foi mais um motivo pra eu ficar com vontade de chorar. Ele logo suspirou e virou para seu prato, brincando com a comida sem fome nenhuma.

Enfim meu olhar foi parar na mesa da Sonserina. Lá estava Jessie, e ele não parecia feliz. Estava com os amigos, estes rindo e brincando com alguma coisa, tentando, talvez, animar Jessie. Mas ele não parecia animado, e supus rapidamente que isso era culpa minha. Caramba, eu me odeio. Eu sempre tento tanto consertar tudo, deixar tudo perfeitamente bem... pra no final, acabar tudo errado. Eu sou terrível, e mereço todo esse sofrimento.

E por fim olhei para James, que logicamente estava com Gravelle. Os dois riam felizes e brincavam, Gravelle tentando de todo jeito lambuzar James com calda de chocolate. Ele já havia conseguido sujar seu nariz com o dedo, e ela tentava vingança. Ele estava feliz, e era só eu. Eu era a única que não estava porque, diferente dele e de acordo com ele, eu ainda não tinha o esquecido. Eu fiquei presa no passado pra sempre, e enquanto ele segue em frente, eu continuo apenas andando pra trás.

Não aguentei. Eu desabei e não tinha o que fazer. Eu ia começar a abrir um berreiro ali mesmo no salão, e minha vida estava acabada. Eu nem ao menos me despedi de Maria, apenas me levantei e saí depressa dali, meus olhos traidores começando a lacrimejar...

Saí correndo. Corri o máximo que eu pude, sem direção ou rumo, querendo de todo jeito acabar com tanto sofrimento. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava sucumbindo à tristeza, assim como Maria, assim como Remo...

Depois de soluçar, me segurando nas paredes, cambaleante e tonta, acabei chegando finalmente ao meu dormitório. Lá eu me joguei na minha cama, sentindo a dor me invadir. Porém, em cima da minha cama, estava um bloco de pergaminho e minha pena, decorrido das minhas tentativas de compor. Segurei os dois objetos nas mãos, pensativa, o pergaminho sendo molhado pelas minhas lágrimas.

Fungando e tentando limpar meu rosto, peguei a pena e comecei a escrever, mal aguentando a dor.

No topo do pergaminho três palavras já se formavam, "Get it Right"...

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

Já havia chegado o dia da competição. Foi um dos piores dias no camarim, antes da nossa apresentação. Ouvindo a plateia já se encher lá fora, apenas presenciávamos Dorcas dar um piti. Ela queria saber qual seria a música de Lily, mas esta não queria revelar.

- Dorcas, não adianta – Lily suspirou, rolando os olhos. – Apenas Emelina e Alice sabem a letra, porque elas me ajudaram no início.

- Mas como saberemos que você não vai cantar alguma coisa ofensiva? Alguma coisa que a gente não concorde? E se a letra for terrível? – Dorcas continuava a criticar.

- Eu vi a música, Dorcas – Moreau interrompeu. – E é linda. Acho que ela nos ajudará a ganhar.

- Então Lily não deveria saber e nem cantar a música que nós compusemos.

- Nós, vírgula. Você mal ajudou na letra – Sophie disse.

- Todas as composições estão perfeitas. Meu agradecimento para Lily, Emelina, Remo, Maria e James, que foram os que mais ajudaram. Os demais, obrigado da mesma forma. Agora acreditem em mim e em Lily, a música é ótima.

A música que parte de nós compôs estava realmente incrível, inclusive pelas notas e o que havíamos preparado no final. Foi trabalhosa, mas valeu a pena. Mas como os outros, eu também estava curioso pra ouvir a música de Lily.

Fora isso, o clima estava péssimo porque Lily, mesmo com a competição, parecia pra baixo. Além, é claro, do fato de Maria repentinamente ter parado de falar comigo. Todas as tentativas minhas de me aproximar pra falar com ela falharam. Ela sempre dava um jeito de fugir de mim, se esconder, ou me ignorar. Obviamente alguma coisa aconteceu e ela não quer contar para mim. E já passou da hora de eu exigir isso dela.

Depois de Dorcas discutir com todo mundo que tinha direito, Moreau dar uma bronca nela e Stanley vir nos provocar nos chamando de perdedores (algo que vai nos incentivar de certa forma) nos dirigimos para o auditório para assistir ao número da Lufa-Lufa – Stanley quis que seus garotos fossem os primeiros a se apresentar novamente.

Quando saímos para fora da sala, dei um jeito de puxar Maria. Curiosos para ver o número que já começava, ninguém percebeu.

- Jason, não! – ela sussurrou, alarmada.

- Não por quê? – perguntei, curioso. – Eu não posso nem ao menos ter um tempo com a minha namorada?

Seus ombros caíram, e ela fez uma cara de tristeza.

- A gente não pode – ela falou tristemente.

Nesse momento ouvi gritos da plateia, e pelo visto Lufa-Lufa começou a se apresentar. Ouvi as vozes dos lufanos, e em destaque a conhecida voz de Sean, seguida pela de Chapman.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_

_The promises of you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

Maria também percebeu a cantoria e tentou ir embora, mas eu a segurei novamente.

- Por que não podemos? – perguntei, exigente.

- Por que? Porque eu... – ela engoliu em seco. – Eu não quero mais você. Foi temporário tudo, e eu não sinto a mesma coisa que eu sentia antes.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

- Então olhe nos meus olhos, Maria – eu a prendi na parede, não a dando escapatória. Ela virava o rosto, mas não desisti. – Olhe nos meus olhos e repita isso.

E ela olhou, profundamente. Sua expressão alarmada passou, e ela assumiu uma nova postura calma. Eu não fiz outra coisa senão beijá-la, matando a saudade daquela sensação que era sentir sua boca na minha.

_One day you will wake up_

_With nothing but you're sorrys'_

_And someday you will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

Quando separamos do beijo, Maria já havia abraçado meu pescoço, e abria um sorriso. Depois de fazer o que havia feito, me soltou subitamente, mas não parecia tão culpada.

- Dorcas descobriu. Acho que você percebeu, depois dela cantar Boca de Caçapa pra você – ela mordeu o lábio. – E ela me estapeou.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

A música acabou no mesmo momento que senti minha expressão se enfurecer. Dorcas. É claro.

- Vamos – falei irritado, pegando Maria pela mão e caminhando até onde os outros estavam, saindo para o auditório.

Chegamos e nos sentamos ao mesmo tempo que Lufa-Lufa começava com sua segunda música. Pelo visto todos estavam temerosos com a apresentação, porque com a voz magnífica de Sean na primeira música a casa amarelo e preto tinha ganhado bastantes pontos. Mas eu não me importava agora, apenas queria arrumar um jeito de falar com Dorcas. Eu pensei em falar ali mesmo, mas Maria não deixou.

- Não, Jason, por favor – ela implorou, sussurrando. – Não brigue com ela, não vai adiantar. Não fale nada, nem com agora nem em outro lugar. Ela tem que aceitar sozinha que estamos juntos, ok? Não faça nada, por favor.

No mesmo instante, uma música completamente animada encheu o auditório, e Chapman começou a cantar.

_Right right, turn off the lights,_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_What's the deal yo?_

_I love when it's all too much,_

_5 am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

A música nem havia começado direito, e a plateia toda já estava de pé. Dorcas tinha aberto a boca, irritada com a plateia que cantava junto com os lufanos que dançavam perfeitamente no palco, inclusive Sean. O número estava incrível, mas não me preocupei. Eu ainda estava aborrecido demais para me importar.

_Party Crasher,_

_Penny Snatcher,_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Eu pensei que o chão logo desabaria, porque todos pulavam ao ritmo da música como se fosse uma rave. Eu imaginei que Stanley subornou todos para que gostassem mais da Lufa-Lufa, só pode. Mas acho que eles se entusiasmariam mais com nossa música, só acho.

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always,_

_Party on our own_

Enquanto isso percebi que Dorcas havia parado para observar minha mão entrelaçada com a da Maria, e por sorte Maria apenas olhava para o palco, preocupada. Olhei desafiadoramente para Dorcas, e esta fez uma cara de fúria, a mesma que eu estava minutos antes.

_So raise your_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass for me!_

A plateia foi a loucura no fim da música, enquanto Moreau fazia gestos frenéticos para nós voltarmos para o camarim. Ainda segurando na mão de Maria, acompanhei o resto do pessoal, caminhando de volta ao camarim para nos aprontarmos.

Estava chegando a nossa hora.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

E lá estava eu, nervosa novamente. Dessa vez era diferente, pois além de ser um solo meu, seria uma música minha, demonstrando uma letra que eu compus. Talvez a plateia que no exato instante está gritando lá fora não saiba a origem da música, mas eu sei, e isso me deixa ansiosa.

E lá estava eu pronta para entrar no palco. Dessa vez eu não entraria pela cortina, e sim do camarim para diretamente pro palco.

Eu espiei um pouco a plateia antes de eu entrar. Eu facilmente localizava os conhecidos, Jessie, Moreau sentado ao lado de Stanley, com uma cara aborrecida, avistei Dumbledore na mesa de jurados... Isso me deixou completamente nervosa. A qualquer hora eu teria que entrar e cantar. Merlim, me proteja.

- Lily – uma voz me chamou, e no meio do nervosismo levei um susto. Ainda mais por causa do dono da voz.

- Er... Oi – era James, e caminhava hesitante até mim. – Eu, primeiramente, queria te desejar boa sorte. Estou realmente curioso pra ouvir sua música.

E deveria, querido. Deveria mesmo.

Não respondi nada, ainda desconfiada. O que aconteceria a seguir? Ele ia me carregar até o palco pra anunciar pra todo mundo que eu sou, de acordo com ele, uma "ex-namorada arrependida"?

- E também queria te pedir desculpas – ele disse, diminuindo o tom de voz. Que garoto mais orgulhoso. – Pelo que eu te disse naquele dia, no vestiário. Você não merecia ouvir aquilo, não mesmo.

Mais uma vez, não respondi. Me mantive calada esperando algum sinal de que estava mentindo, e que ele começasse a rir e gritasse "PEGADINHA!". Mas ele continuou com o depoimento.

- Me desculpe, Lily. Eu estava completamente louco, descontrolado, com raiva. Por causa de tudo aquilo que os sonserinos haviam feito, por causa da minha derrota no jogo, então acabei descontando toda minha raiva em você – ele suspirou. – Eu me arrependo disso.

Eu nem tinha o que dizer. Eu ouvi direito? Depois de todas aquelas palavras "maravilhosas" que ele havia dito, a raiva que ele estava quando socou o armário ou a forma ríspida que ele se dirigiu a mim, ele vem todo culpado pedindo desculpas esperando que isso resolva alguma coisa?

Caramba, ele nem ao menos sabe que fiquei chorando por causa disso o dia inteiro, até mesmo na frente de Remo, quase! Ele nem ao menos sabe que fiquei sem comer no Salão Principal por dois dias pra fazer o que ele havia pedido: esquecê-lo! Mas que diabos esse menino quer? Infernizar a minha vida?

Eu queria ter dito tudo isso em voz alta, mas não tive coragem. James ainda esperava pela minha resposta.

- Então... Não vai me dizer nada? – perguntou.

Com todos aqueles pensamentos raivosos, mal percebi que ele ainda estava ali. Ao invés de dizer alguma coisa que fazia sentido, apenas respondi:

- Apenas escute a música que vou cantar. Ela será minha resposta – falei, então caminhei em direção ao palco. O número já vai começar.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Depois de Moreau acalmar as garotas (Emelina, Alice e Sophie) já que ficaram desanimadas pelo incrível número dos lufanos, e depois de eu correr com Jason pra fora do camarim por ele estar soltando ofensivas indiretas para Dorcas, estava na hora de nos apresentarmos.

Acompanhamos Lily quando ela entrou no palco, e para a assistirmos nos apertamos no corredor que dá acesso ao palco. E a cena se resumia em palavras:

Empurra-empurra.

Unhadas.

Pisadas no pé.

Bagunça.

Todos nós nos ficamos sufocados apenas pra tentar ver com clareza o número da Lily, todos curiosos.

- Ai John, não empurra!

- Sai pra lá!

- Cheguei primeiro!

- Tira a cabeçona da frente, queridinho!

- Sirius, você pisou no meu pé!

- Beth, chega pra lá!

- Ai!

- Sai, sai, sai!

- Gente, dá licença!

- Para com isso, a plateia vai perceber a gente aqui!

- Que droga!

- A música vai começar!

Na verdade fiquei um pouco chateada com Lily por ela não querer me contar – afinal, sou amiga dela! Mas dei um desconto. A garota já estava sofrendo, não queria dar mais um motivo pra aumentar isso.

Emelina e Alice, pra ficarem na frente, tentaram o argumento convincente.

- Nós duas vamos entrar daqui a pouco, sai da frente! – falaram.

Mas outra pessoa ficou na frente delas, querendo ter uma visão perfeita. Foi estranho; nem sei porque James estava interessado. Só sei que ele ficou a frente, como se aquilo realmente importasse para ele.

A confusão no aperta-aperta só terminou quando a música de fato começou, enquanto Lily já estava em frente ao microfone no meio do palco. E eis que começa a cantar completa e absolutamente afinada:

_What have I done_

_Wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world_

_Is on my shoulders_

Meu Merlim, essa música era simplesmente... simplesmente...

_What can you do_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Oh how many times will it take_

_For me to get it right_

_To get it right_

Os instrumentos e a voz de Lily eram os únicos naquele auditório. A plateia não falava nada, apenas assistia atenciosamente. Olhei para James e este tinha franzido a testa, pensativo.

Logo Alice e Emelina ajeitaram o vestido com pressa, e caminharam em direção ao palco também.

_Can I start again_

_With my faith shaken_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

Linda. Finalmente consegui encontrar uma palavra que resumia o que essa música era. Linda. Perfeita. E todo o sentimento que Lily colocava ao cantar ajudava bastante. Daqui pude ver seus olhos verdes se lacrimejarem, e pude ver algumas pessoas da plateia sorrir.

_What can you do_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Oh how many times will it take_

_For me to get it right_

Emelina e Alice auxiliavam como voz de fundo, e mesmo assim não teve nenhuma outra reação da plateia a não ser sorrir.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air and_

_Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see_

_How much I care_

Então, finalmente, a plateia se pôs de pé em gritos e palmas delirantes, abalados com a nota longa de Lily. Acho que todas as garotas, inclusive eu, já estava deixando lágrimas de orgulho descerem. Meu Merlim, que música maravilhosa!

_What can you do_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Oh my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_Just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Oh, how many times will it take_

_To get it right, to get it right_

No fim da música teve uma explosão de gritos, assobios, palmas, a ponto de nos deixar surdos. Tive vontade de correr e abraçar Lily, mas vou deixar isso pra depois porque agora tínhamos que entrar.

Lily sorriu afetadamente mais uma vez para a plateia que a ovacionava.

Eu sabia, naquele instante, que aquela música tinha nos garantido a vitória.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Eu estava ansioso para ver o número dos meus amigos. Estava muito mais ansioso porque na verdade eu queria estar lá, e eu torcia por eles. Afinal, eu era um legítimo grifinório.

- Eu duvido – Benn tinha dito. – Duvido que eles serão melhores que a gente. "Raise Your Glass" simplesmente conquistou todos que assistiram! Eles não tem algo melhor.

Mas eu tinha o sentimento que sim, eles tinham.

E logo descobri que estava certo. As cortinas se abriram e as palmas acompanharam, enquanto eu vislumbrava somente um microfone no meio do palco, sem sinal dos outros.

Mas enfim uma garota ruiva adentrou o palco, andando com um ar confiante e dando um leve sorriso. Lily foi aclamada por mais palmas e assobios, e se posicionou em frente ao microfone.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando Lily começou a cantar foi:

"MEU SANTO MERLIM! ELES FIZERAM CANÇÕES ORIGINAIS!"

E depois de o auditório – e eu – se erguer em palmas altas e descontroladas, percebi que a vitória já era deles quando a próxima música começou a tocar.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

Nesse instante comecei a gargalhar, e não conseguia parar. Aquela música estava sendo um completo tapa na cara dos lufanos e dos sonserinos, e a cara de bosta que Benn havia feito era completamente hilária. Os outros garotos do coral me olharam feio, mas não me importei.

- ARRASA, LILY! – gritei sem medo.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Eu não sabia pra onde olhar. Ou pra Lily completamente chamando a atenção com seu entusiasmo frenético, ou John e Emelina arrasando com sua dança agitada, ou James olhando desafiador para um grupo de sonserinos que estava mais a frente, arrependidos por terem levado um cartaz escrito "perdedores", ou os outros rindo, cantando e dançando numa naturalidade perceptiva. Céus, como eu queria estar ali.

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

_'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

Todos já estavam de pé, menos alguns lufanos e sonserinos. Benn tentou me puxar pra de volta para cadeira, e eu obedeci. Em partes, já que decidi subir em cima dela. Outros me imitaram e virou um verdadeiro espetáculo de pulos e gritarias.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Ah, é claro, eu não podia esquecer de citar o fato de que todos imitavam Lily e os outros, fazendo um L com os dedos na testa. Já vi que aquilo já ia virar moda.

Em seguida, todos se posicionaram, e começaram a cantar. O som de seus pés contra o palco faziam com que o chão tremesse e com que palmas batessem simultaneamente a eles.

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up-up in the air_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_

_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go_

_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_

_I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Melhor. Música. De todas.

Maria, é claro, tinha que gritar um pouco. E, é claro, John tinha que fazer movimentos de hip-hop.

Benn estava de cara fechada nesse instante. Acontece que eles não tem o que aquele coral tinha: criatividade.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me_

E bota criatividade nisso! Perto do fim da música, John desapareceu, voltando com uma pilha de conhecidas embalagens da Zonko's. Alguns dos presentes mais próximos do palco ficaram imóveis, temerosos, provavelmente se lembrando do "número do vômito".

Mas isso passou ao final da música. Um por um eles foram abrindo as embalagens que seguravam, e no exato instante que a música terminou, lançaram a gosma na plateia. Eles gritaram, mas foi momentâneo; no ar, um feitiço transformou aquela gosma em milhares de minúsculos papeizinhos picados, fazendo com que uma nuvem caísse na cabeça dos presentes.

Aliviados, voltaram com a gritaria e os que estavam no palco sorriam, arfantes e abraçados, fazendo a reverência. Mostrando para todos que eles estavam juntos.

E isso foi mais um motivo para eu reivindicar minha volta àquele grupo. Pra ontem.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- ELIMINAÇÃO! QUERO ELIMINAÇÃO NESSE EXATO INSTANTE! – Stanley berrava, e os pobres jurados tapavam os ouvidos, fazendo caretas.

- Cara Nina, não acho necessário uma eliminação sendo ela sem motivo – Dumbledore falou calmamente quando finalmente a loira parou de gritar.

- Sem motivo? Vocês não viram o que eles fizeram? Violaram um dos regulamentos mais importantes da competição! – Stanley estava chocada. – Usar magia num número!

- Sim, estou ciente desse regulamento – Dumbledore disse. – Acontece que os alunos de David agiram bem e com inteligência. A magia em questão não foi usada durante um número, e sim assim que o número acabou. Portanto não é válido como uma fuga ao regulamento.

Stanley ficou de olhos e boca abertos e arregalados, olhando de um a um os jurados, que no momento que estavam escolhendo o vencedor foram interrompidos por ela. Fui atrás apenas para ver sua cara derrotada, e quando consegui não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ela apenas ficou raivosa, e saiu em disparada pra fora da sala. Pedi desculpas aos presentes e me retirei dali calmamente.

- Stanley, Stanley, espere! – gritei, rindo.

- Fique longe de mim, Moreau! – ela exclamou numa fúria indescritível. – Eu juro que não quero fazer coisas que não quero, juro!

E sumiu.

No instante próximo me ajoelhei para rir, e fiquei rindo por muitos minutos. Rindo de vingança, rindo de felicidade, rindo de vitória.

Na hora de anunciar a campeã, apenas observei a reação de Stanley. Dumbledore se aproximou com o papel do resultado, e quando anunciou em alto brado "GRIFINÓRIA", não teve um que não foi ao delírio, e logo Lily era erguida no ar, abraçada por todos, e eu acabei sendo levantado também.

Ao nosso lado, vimos as figuras irritadas dos lufanos, e o rosto vermelho de Stanley. Ri novamente, sem hesitar, enquanto a plateia que torcia por nós aplaudia sem parar.

Vi Emelina lançar um olhar de desculpas para Benn, e este deu de ombros, se retirando do palco junto com seus outros colegas. Stanley também havia sumido.

Depois de muito vibrar, Sirius anunciou uma comemoração na sala comunal, para aproveitar a cerveja amanteigada que ele havia guardado para a suposta vitória da Grifinória no quadribol.

Mas minha felicidade e comemoração foi arruinada. A caminho da nossa comemoração, enquanto John exclamava que eles eram "os perdedores mais vitoriosos do mundo", demos de cara com Stanley. Ela tinha um olhar ameaçador, e um sorriso enviesado.

- Hey Stanley, como vai? – Dorcas provocou. – Quer conversar com nós, perdedores? Perdedores que, deixe-me ver, ganharam de você?

E os outros riram, mas eu estava centrado no olhar de Stanley que estava apenas em mim.

- Moreau, Moreau... – ela murmurou, e os outros pararam de rir no mesmo instante para escutar. – Depois desse fato ocorrido, não posso mais guardar segredo.

Maria e os outros olharam para mim, indagadores, enquanto eu tentava entender o que Stanley estava querendo dizer.

Stanley soltou uma pequena risadinha, suspirou, enfim disse.

- A partir de hoje, pode dar adeus ao segredo – ela falou, começando a ir embora andando de costas. – Vou dar um fim ao segredo da família Bronwen.

E saiu, me deixando completamente amedrontado. Enquanto isso, Lily e os outros me enchiam de perguntas.

Perguntas essas que logo serão respondidas não por mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** My headband

**2-** Trouty Mouth

**3-** Hell To The No

**4-** Candles

**5-** Raise Your Glass

**6-** Get It Right

**7-** Loser Like Me


	27. Desagrados de Páscoa

**Aos reviews:**

**Geeeeeente, sem dúvidas a melhor coisa que tem pra uma escritora é ver os comentários dos leitores (no caso daqui, os reviews), aaaaaaaamo! obrigada suas lindas *-***

**Erika-Dramione - Eu nunca vou desistir da fic, enquanto eu posso eu escrevo KKKKKKK e por isso, dessa vez atualizei super rápido, aproveitar que é páscoa pra escrever pra vocês, eeeeê! Beeijos ;***

**nathalia-potter - Novo capítulo pra vocês, espero que goste *-* A partir do próximo capítulo eu já vou por músicas da terceira temporada! Beeeijos**

**Lais - Prepare-se pra reviravolta na história, já vou adiantando que é beeeeeem grande kkkkkkkkkk obrigada pelo review, beijos!**

**Julia Ricci - Que bom que gostou, flor! *-* Respondendo as suas perguntas: ainda não, a fic não tá chegando ao fim. Eu tenho em média mais uns 10 capítulos pela frente, hahaha! E não, não vai ter continuação :\\\  
>Eu ainda tô pensando se a Glad you came vai ter onde se encaixar, ainda tô pensando...<br>****E aqui está o capítulo, pra você se viciar ainda mais kkkkkkkkk**

**Aproveitem o capítulo gente, não sei quando eu volto, agora que o próximo feriado é só no mês que vem =( mas sempre vou dar um jeito de aparecer ;D**

**Beijos.  
>Marily.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desagrados de Páscoa<strong>

David POV:

- David! David! David! Mister D!

Ah sim, era comigo. Bom, era estranho ouvir Suzz me chamando de David.

Assim que ela me chamou, já me senti alarmado. Antes dela chegar até a mim, andei depressa até ela.

- O que aconteceu? Foi ela, não é? – perguntei, já me enchendo de raiva. – Foi Stanley.

- Então você já soube – ela falou, fazendo uma cara triste. Droga, droga, droga.

- O que ela fez?

- Deixou essa carta – ela indicou um pergaminho. – Eu simplesmente não sei o que pensar.

- Mas o que aconteceu, Suzz? O que Dumbledore disse? Os alunos já sabem? – falei, desesperado. Quero dizer, por parte tudo isso é culpa minha. Foi a mim que Suzz estava contando tudo quando Stanley ouviu.

- Vou ter que ocupar o lugar dela daqui em diante. Em todas as aulas. Mas você deve estar feliz por uma lado – ela sorriu. Não entendi. – O coral da Lufa-Lufa acabou. E eu não vou aceitar dirigi-los.

- O coral da Lufa-Lufa acabou... O quê? Do que você está falando? – indaguei, agora confuso. – Stanley não espalhou seu segredo? Não contou aos outros?

- Do que você está falando? – foi sua vez de perguntar.

- Stanley havia me dito ontem, depois de sairmos do auditório, que contaria a todos sobre o que tinha ouvido da história de vocês. Ela não contou?

O rosto de Suzz se encheu de compreensão.

- Ah. Não, ela não contou – mordeu o lábio. – Acho que não teve tempo.

- Como assim?

Suzz suspirou.

- Acho melhor que você mesmo leia essa carta que ela escreveu – ela me estendeu o pergaminho. – Foi encontrado no quarto dela. Todas as coisas dela ainda estão lá. Parece que na pressa ela só levou algumas coisas mais importantes.

Peguei a carta, curioso, e li a letra anormalmente trêmula de Stanley. A medida que fui lendo, simplesmente não soube como reagir.

_Caros colegas de trabalho,_

_Minha mãe faleceu ontem à noite. Teve uma morte súbita, causada por um infarto fulminante. Foi inesperado. Sua saúde estava intacta, ela era forte, mas já tinha uma idade avançada. _

_Estou partindo depressa porque tenho de preparar a cremação. O sonho dela era ter suas cinzas jogadas no Rio Tibre, o mesmo em que ela conheceu meu pai, que, por acaso, morreu três anos atrás pelo mesmo motivo._

_Está tudo bem. Logo volto para buscar meus pertences. Não pretendo continuar em Hogwarts depois disso. Quero que mande em meu nome um sinto muito para meus alunos do coral da Lufa-Lufa, por estar os abandonando. Mas é preciso. Em meu nome, diga a eles que meus momentos naquela sala foram os melhores no castelo, e aquelas horas me faziam me lembrar de casa._

_Mais uma vez, desculpem por ter saído tão subitamente. Realmente foi preciso._

_Um abraço._

_Nina Baiocchi Stanley._

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- FEEEEEEEEEEEEESTA! – Sirius exclamou quando Moreau nos deu a notícia.

- Finalmente! Finalmente! – Alice vibrava. – Finalmente aquela víbora saiu da escola, finalmente!

- Pessoal, pessoal – Moreau falou sério, enquanto John soltava confetes com a varinha. – Parem, por favor.

- Parar? Professor, estamos livres da Stanley! Estamos livres da Lufa-Lufa! – Maria falou, fazendo uma dancinha da vitória com Emelina.

- Sim, isso é bom – Moreau levou a mão ao cabelo, incomodado. – Tirando o fato de que o motivo da saída de Stanley foi que sua mãe faleceu.

John abaixou rapidamente sua varinha, e os confetes de desfizeram. Todo mundo ficou calado, até Jason dizer.

- Isso é sério? – perguntou.

- Sim. Apesar de ser uma notícia que favorecerá na competição, é péssima para Stanley – Moreau suspirou. – Por mais que ela tenha nos prejudicado de várias maneiras, ninguém merece passar por isso.

- Sim, ela merecia. Talvez a mãe dela tenha morrido de desgosto – Dorcas cortou.

- Dorcas, não fale assim – repreendi. – A mãe dela não teve culpa de nada. Deve ser terrível perder a mãe, e nem Stanley merece isso.

- Lily está certa – James concordou, e eu o olhei indagador.

- Coitada – Sophie murmurou. – Por que ela não fica no castelo?

- De acordo com a carta que ela deixou, ela simplesmente não pretende continuar aqui. Não deve haver alguma razão exata para isso – Moreau falou.

- Caramba – Beth disse, enquanto nos sentávamos, fazendo um silêncio.

Ok, ok, ok. É inegável que Stanley é uma vaca, sim. E é inegável que ela merecia um tapa na cara, um chute na barriga e um puxão de cabelo, é claro. Mas perder a mãe... É demais para uma pessoa. Eu nem sei o que eu faria se perdesse minha mãe, ou meu pai... Deve ser terrível. Uma dor insuportável, já que você perdeu alguém que realmente ama. Com James doeu tanto...

Exemplo fulo. Esquecerei dele. Enfim, até agora eu estava sem ter o que dizer, pensando em como Stanley estava se sentindo no momento. Chorando, gritando, entrando em depressão? Ou, talvez, nem ao menos ligasse pra ela. Certo, isso foi Dorcas demais para meu gosto.

Ainda no nosso silêncio profundo, começamos a ouvir passos apressados. Passos que entraram na sala, de uma pessoa arfante, sorridente e em júbilo.

- Oi pessoal! Eu voltei! – Sean exclamou.

Ninguém expressou nada. Sean olhou de Moreau para nós umas cinco vezes, antes de franzir a testa.

- Er... Era pra vocês ficarem felizes.

- Estamos felizes, Sean, muito – Maria disse. – Mas tem uma má notícia no ar.

- Não ficou sabendo? – Franco perguntou. – Quero dizer, você tinha que saber. Você pertencia ao coral de Stanley.

- Ah sim, soube – Sean falou. – Ela saiu. E cá estou, de volta!

- Por acaso você sabe o motivo da saída dela, Sean? – perguntei. Sean pareceu confuso.

- Há um motivo?

- A mãe dela passou pro andar de baixo, amigo – Dorcas falou sem um pingo de sensibilidade.

A expressão de Sean ficou chocada.

- Tá brincando! – ele exclamou. – Benn apenas me disse que Stanley os abandonou sem motivo, tanto é que está irritado com ela!

- Então Chapman está mal informado – Remo falou com desdém.

Não voltamos a falar mais nada, e Sean se sentou a meu lado, me abraçando. Ainda acho que deveríamos ter o recebido com mais entusiasmo, mas isso estava sendo difícil agora.

Pra se ter uma ideia da gravidade, até John não fez piada alguma. Quando se tratava de assuntos como esse, era difícil a gente se alegrar com alguma coisa.

Pobre Stanley. Espere, eu disse isso?

Ah sim, isso agora era pra ser dito. Ela é uma vaca, mas de todo modo ela é humana, e pode ter se ferido muito com isso.

Ou não.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

- Dorcas! Dorcas! – gritei, começando a ficar irritado só pelo fato de vê-la. Cortei as pessoas que caminhavam para suas aulas a fim de alcança-la. – Dorcas!

Ela se virou, e sorriu falsamente.

- Olá, Jason, queri...

Ela nem completou a frase porque a puxei para um lugar mais afastado, como um corredor próximo que tinha menos movimento. Ela não reclamou nenhuma vez durante isso, e parecia paciente.

- Qual o motivo de ter me trazido aqui de um modo tão carinhoso e gentil? – perguntou, irônica.

- Fique. Na. Sua – falei pausadamente pra ter certeza que ela entendeu. – Eu sei que você sabe sobre meu relacionamento com Maria, ainda mais porque estamos pensando em oficializá-lo de vez. Mas com você por aí fazendo coisas indevidas, fica difícil.

Dorcas cruzou os braços, e sorriu.

- Ela te contou, então? Contou que eu dei um tapa na cara dela?

Nem ao menos para negar. O jeito descontraído e simples que ela disse aquilo me fez uma irritação subir pelo meu pescoço.

- Nem tente atrapalhar a gente. Nem tente ameaçar ou agredir de qualquer modo Maria, porque eu juro, juro que vou...

- Vai o quê, Jason McKinnon? Me bater, me denunciar pra Dumbledore? – ela riu sarcasticamente. – Você não pode fazer nada. Eu apenas estou destinada a transformar o namoro de vocês em um inferno.

- E por quê? – perguntei exaltado. – Por que tudo isso, Dorcas?

- Porque se eu não ficar com você, ninguém mais vai ficar.

Bufei com evidente impaciência.

- Dá pra você me esquecer, garota? Caramba! – exclamei. – Me impedindo de ficar com ela não vai trazer nada de bom pra você! Com a Maria ou sem a Maria, eu nunca, NUNCA ficarei com você.

Seu rosto vacilou um pouco, assim como sua voz.

- Posso saber... – ela começou, hesitante. – Posso saber o que você vê nela? O que você vê nela que... que eu não tenho?

Soltei um pequeno sorriso, e Dorcas parou para me encarar, curiosa.

- Ela amadureceu. E acredite, quando isso acontece é a melhor coisa do mundo – falei. – As pessoas se tornam mais inteligentes, mais sociáveis, mais interessantes. Acho que você deveria testar isso, talvez consiga alguém que te ame de verdade.

Dorcas soltou um muxoxo.

- Não estou desesperada.

- Ah, não? E querer destruir namoros alheios é o quê? – desafiei.

- Entenda, Jason. Há séculos estou tentando me aproximar de você, ficar com você – ela disse, implorante. – Você é importante para mim.

- Se eu de fato fosse, você deixaria o orgulho de lado e me deixaria em paz para namorar quem eu quisesse.

- Mas eu quero que você namore comigo.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Dorcas. Sinto muito – interrompi. – E se você realmente gosta de mim, não se importaria com quem eu estou namorando, e sim se eu estiver feliz ou não. Nunca ouviu falar nisso?

Ela não respondeu. Novamente, vacilante.

- Cresça, Dorcas. É bom fazer isso. Muito bom.

E me afastei, feliz por ter conseguido terminar essa conversa sem agressões físicas ou gritos que chamaria a atenção para os presentes.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que demoraria para Dorcas entender tudo aquilo, levei em conta que as vezes não custa tentar.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Três dias depois do surgimento da carta, três fatos eram perceptíveis: 1- Não tínhamos ideia alguma do que fazer com o coral. Contra quem competiríamos, sendo que sem Stanley o coral da Lufa-Lufa simplesmente não tinha coordenador nenhum? 2- A bomba se espalhou pelo castelo. Durante esses três dias o único assunto comentado era Stanley, a morte de sua mãe e a edição polêmica do MMM, pois Dorcas usou duas páginas para fazer uma análise de Stanley e os acontecimentos recentes relacionados a ela. E 3- Stanley, de fato, havia desaparecido. Quero dizer, em quatro dias já tinha dado tempo para ela ir à Itália e ter retornado, não? Cremar um corpo demora tanto?

É claro, também, o fato de ela estar mal. Talvez tão mal que nem ao menos queria dar as caras. Suas coisas ainda estavam em sua sala, e pelo visto ela não viria tão cedo para buscar. Aquilo chegava a me incomodar, e fiquei surpreso ao notar que eu estava preocupado.

Depois do fim das aulas do dia, passei perto de sua sala a caminho da minha. Parei ali em frente, pensativo. Talvez eu fizesse algum favor pra ela se, por exemplo, eu empacotasse as coisas? E mesmo assim, Stanley tinha muitos inimigos – entre eles eu – que poderiam talvez entrar em sua sala e fazer alguma coisa, nunca se sabe.

Parei e decidi. Vou fazer esse favor como um sinal de pêsames, assim não vai parecer que estou feliz com a notícia.

Usei um Alohomora e entrei na sala.

E dei de cara com uma sala inacreditável. Ela era muito maior do que aparentava ser do lado de fora, e, sem dúvidas, eu nunca imaginava que a dona era Stanley. No ponto de vista humorístico de John, com certeza ele pensaria que seria uma sala escura, amedrontadora, cheia de calabouços, armadilhas mortais e cabeças de alunos penduradas na parede. Mas não. A sala era clara, um rosa claro com decorações do estilo italiano. Não tinha nada de muito luxuoso, apenas algumas estantes cheias de livros clássicos. Nas paredes apenas se viam quadros de paisagens, e o chão era de um carpete macio. Stanley... Cheia de segredos.

Ainda observando chocado a sala, mal percebi que havia alguém ali. E essa pessoa parecia ter tido a ideia de ajudar Stanley antes de mim, mas não era professor nenhum. Na verdade eu não reconhecia a pessoa. Usava roupas simples, tinha o cabelo loiro num coque e estava com uma expressão arrasada e acabada...

- Stanley? – perguntei, exclamando.

Ela parou de fazer o que fazia – guardar alguns dos livros numa enorme caixa sem uso da varinha – para levantar o rosto. Quando consegui fixar meu olhar nela com perfeição, vi olhos vermelhos e olheiras profundas. Parecia que ela chorou durante todo o tempo ausente, e que desde que recebera a notícia mal havia dormido.

- M-Moreau? – ela gaguejou, a voz rouca.

Largou as coisas do jeito que estava, e se aproximou.

- O que faz aqui?

Demorei para responder, ainda chocado com sua situação.

- Eu... Eu pensei em passar na sua sala e empacotar suas coisas para quando você viesse busca-las – expliquei. – Mas acho que não é mais preciso.

Stanley assentiu, o olhar completamente perdido e triste. Senti pena. Sim, pena. Porque aquela mulher que estava ali não era mais Stanley, e sim uma mulher destruída pela perda de um familiar importante. Ainda assentindo, ela se encolheu, se abraçando.

- Eu sinto muito por sua perda – falei, baixo. – Sinto muito mesmo, Stanley.

Seus olhos num segundo lacrimejaram, e ela assentiu novamente, em outro segundo deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

- Obrigada – murmurou, fungando.

Fiquei sem reação. Como consolar uma pessoa que dias atrás você simplesmente odiava?

- Por que não fica no castelo? – perguntei. – Não é preciso sair daqui.

- É melhor não – ela falou. – Aqui... Traz recordações dela. Ela estudou aqui e...

Não terminou a frase. Bom, visivelmente Stanley não estava acostumado com esse tipo de perda. Talvez na morte de seu pai ela não ficara tão abalada, por talvez não ser tão próxima a ele. Mas como eu sei, ela viveu toda sua vida com a mãe, e isso deve ter a abalado profundamente.

Stanley cambaleou em direção a uma poltrona próxima e se sentou, passando as mãos nos cabelos anormalmente bagunçados, limpando todas as lágrimas que insistiam a descer. Não fiz outra coisa a não ser sentar ao seu lado.

- Não se sinta assim, Stanley – murmurei. – Coisas boas em breve virão pra você, tenho certeza. E toda essa dor e sofrimento vai passar em breve, mais rápido do que você pensa.

Stanley assentiu novamente, a cada balançar de cabeça mais lágrimas descendo.

- Eu só... – ela parou. – Eu só não tenho pra onde ir, Moreau.

E a seguir caiu em prantos, e deitou-se sobre meu ombro. Merlim, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu simplesmente era péssimo com isso, principalmente com Suzz nos momentos que ela precisou. Chegava a ser desastroso.

Então apenas segurei em sua mão e a apertei forte, sem jeito. Abraçá-la era demais, então tentei o mais fácil para não parecer sem sentimento.

- Fique aqui – respondi, baixo. – Hogwarts é o melhor lugar pra você estar. Vai te fazer se sentir melhor mesmo com as lembranças.

Stanley nem ao menos conseguiu responder. Ficou ali soluçando por mais alguns minutos, e pelo visto era a primeira vez que alguém a consolava.

Eu senti compaixão. De algum modo, sua dor me afetou.

Eu as vezes me perguntava se tinha alguma maneira de fazer Stanley mudar, e eis a resposta.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Pessoal, olá – Moreau entrou, sorrindo pouco. – Tenho uma novidade para vocês.

- Já sei. Arranjaram um coordenador para Lufa-Lufa e agora teremos com quem competir – Emelina disse.

- Er... Não – Moreau disse. – É uma pessoa que fará parte de nossas aulas daqui em diante. Como sabem, o clima aqui dentro da nossa sala é sempre leve e descontraído, e é disso que essa pessoa precisa.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Sean perguntou.

Moreau caminhou até a porta da sala e chamou alguém invisível. Logo esse alguém foi adentrando na sala, e todos ofegaram.

- Merlim, ela está igual a um zumbi! – foi o que ouvi Dorcas exclamar.

Sem dúvidas, Stanley estava irreconhecível sem aquele ar de superioridade e aquele olhar de desprezo. Parecia até ser uma irmã gêmea do bem, pensei. Coitada. Estava terrível. Parecia estar morrendo, só que em questões espirituais.

- Stanley fará parte de algumas de nossas aulas daqui pra frente – Moreau anunciou. – Espero que concordem com isso.

Nos entreolhamos, e depois encaramos Stanley. Estávamos entre desconfiados, contrariados e piedosos. Será que aquela mulher tão acabada poderia estar aprontando alguma? O histórico de Stanley é suspeitoso.

- Como vamos saber que ela não vai passar informações nossas para seus colegas lufanos? – Dorcas nem hesitou a perguntar.

- Dorcas – Moreau repreendeu.

- Está tudo bem – a voz de Stanley saiu terrível. – Eles têm o direito de desconfiar. Na verdade, eu disse a Moreau que isso não é necessário, então...

- Vendo seu estado, está mais na cara que você necessita disso – Moreau interrompeu.

- Não quero atrapalhar – Stanley disse. – Só prolonguei por um tempo minha estadia no castelo. Pretendo me mudar em breve.

Quase soquei Dorcas quando ela sussurrou "graças a Deus", então Sophie se pôs de pé, ganhando olhares de todos.

- Eu te entendo, Stanley – ela falou com a voz repentinamente vacilante. – Eu e Jason sentimos isso quando perdemos nosso pai. É uma dor agoniante... Então você tem meu apoio.

Até Stanley estava chocada com isso. Que eu me lembre Sophie já tinha batido boca com ela muitas e muitas vezes, e isso foi completamente inesperado. Stanley assentiu, mas não conseguiu sorrir.

- E que Deus te proteja – completou, se sentando, mas aquilo visivelmente foi um erro.

- Não – Stanley discordou. – Acho que não, não vai proteger.

- Por quê? – Lily perguntou.

- Porque ele simplesmente não existe – Stanley falou com firmeza. – Se existisse não teria feito tudo o que fez comigo.

- O que fez com você? – Emelina argumentou. – O que acha que ele te fez? Tirou sua mãe de você? Acho que você sabe que todo mundo morre um dia.

- Não me refiro a isso – Stanley rebateu.

- Então não acredita em Deus? – perguntei, surpresa. – Caramba, então em quem você acredita?

Stanley não respondeu. Moreau tentou cortar o momento desconfortável.

- Religião é um assunto importante de ser tratado – ele falou, naquele tom que exaltava novas ideias – boas ou ruins – na cabeça. – Proponho a vocês que tragam para nossas próximas reuniões músicas com temáticas religiosas.

- Parece justo – Sophie falou.

Mas Stanley ainda parecia contrariada. Eu nem tive o que dizer mais. Era raro encontrar alguém ateu, e quando isso acontecia me deixava intrigada. Sem dúvidas, religião é intrigante.

Moreau nos passou um exercício de voz, e enquanto isso Stanley manteve-se quieta, apenas observando. Não parecia ter mudado sua expressão desde que havia chegado; às vezes eu a olhava e tinha quase certeza que ela ia cair aos prantos.

Mas por sorte isso não aconteceu. Já tínhamos passado por constrangimentos suficientes para uma aula só.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Olá, Remo! – Emelina exclamou, jogando a mochila de lado e se sentando de frente a mim na mesa do salão principal, durante o almoço. – Quero comer muito agora. Preciso disso pra desestressar.

Suspirei. Eu já conseguia imaginar o que tinha por vir.

- Desestressar por quê? – perguntei, meio desinteressado.

- Benn – ela disse, começando a encher o prato. – Discutimos agora pouco. É sério, ele não me escuta! Tem um amigo dele, Brandon Irving, que é do coral e simplesmente é insuportável! Fica enchendo a cabeça de Benn, falando que é para ele se afastar de mim porque é possível eu passar informações do coral deles para o nosso coral! Que absurdo! O garoto se acha a última bolacha do pacote, e fica lá, só cochichando no ouvido de Benn essas barbaridades! Eu bem queria chegar nesse amigo dele e lhe dar um sermão que ele ficaria surdo pelo resto da vida! Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer quando vejo os dois juntos, aquele Irving enchendo a cabeça de Benn de coisas sobre mi...

- Emelina, chega – cortei, impaciente, depois de ouvir desesperado todo o depoimento. – Por que você simplesmente não fala tudo isso para Chapman?

- E ele me ouve? – Emelina bufou. – Nunca. Ele ouve mais aquele Irving do que a mim.

- Sendo assim, já passou a hora de vocês terminarem, não? – falei mais secamente do que devia. Emelina parou para me fitar.

- Remo, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, hesitante. – Parece... aborrecido.

Não fiz outra coisa a não ser a rir com desdém. Francamente. Acho que com a Lua Cheia se aproximando meu humor ficava muito desregular.

- Aborrecido? Não, não estou aborrecido – descansei o garfo, a olhando cético. – Só estou mais do que cheio de ouvir sempre as mesmas reclamações suas, sempre de Chapman, e você simplesmente não fazer nada pra mudar isso.

- Mas...

- Emelina, você não percebe que ele é um idiota? Um completo idiota que anda te fazendo idiota? Quando você vai se tocar que a coisa mais estúpida que você fez na sua vida é voltar a namorar com ele? – fui soltando, sem me preocupar com as consequências. – Ele pisa em você, te trata feito um elfo doméstico, e você insiste a correr atrás dele, insiste em ser a escrava dele!

- Remo! Por que está falando assim? – sua expressão era aterrorizada e completamente surpresa. – Nunca te vi assim!

- Acontece que alguém tinha que te abrir os olhos, e talvez eu falando desse modo você possa acordar pra vida! – continuei. – Entenda: Chapman não te ama. Chapman não está nem aí pra você. Se você pensa que ele está, prepare-se para se decepcionar, porque ele não dá a mínima pra você! Acorda!

- Eu sei porque está dizendo isso! – Emelina cortou de volta, agora ofendida. – Você nunca foi com a cara dele, não é? Ele tinha discutido com você antes! E agora você fica envenenando ele pra cima de mim, não é?

Eu bufei, alto.

- Inacreditável!

- Você está diferente, Remo – Emelina disse, tentando mas não conseguindo esconder sua irritação. – Está com algum problema, sabe... Naquela fase?

- Acostume-se a ouvir a verdade de alguém que cansou de ouvir seus mesmos problemas que você insiste em não tentar resolvê-los – respondi, rispidamente.

- Está me ofendendo – ela falou.

- Ofendendo! – bufei novamente. – Emelina, pare de ser egoísta pelo menos uma vez na sua vida. Você acha que tem o direito de reclamar das verdades que eu digo depois de fazer tudo o que fez? Me beijar para causar ciúmes em Chapman enquanto eu ainda namorava Maria, deixa eu ver... Duas vezes?

Foi o suficiente para ela se calar. Eu tinha tocado na ferida.

- Reflita. Reflita sobre seu namorado. Reflita sobre quem é a pessoa que deveria estar ofendida. Reflita sobre as pessoas que estão do seu lado realmente e que sim merecem sua atenção e respeito – finalizei, batendo o guardanapo na mesa e ficando de pé, caminhando em direção à saída do Salão, por sorte vazio. Visivelmente ninguém havia prestado atenção na discussão.

Enfim, eu falei tudo o que estava entalado. Ou pelo menos 90% de tudo o que eu tinha pra falar. Agora já estava feito. Se eu perdi minha amizade com Emelina? Não sei. Se ela vai mudar? Também não sei. É provável que não.

Eu já havia aguentado o suficiente. E estava na hora de eu passar a pensar em mim mesmo. E só.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

O clima estava estranho com uma nova presença na sala de música. Stanley estava um pouco isolada, sentada numa cadeira perto das prateleiras, apenas observando com aquela cara de que acabou de voltar do mundo dos mortos. Ela estava péssima, um ar derrotado, parecia que desde que nasceu estava chorando.

Acho que os outros pensavam o mesmo que eu. Carol também, aliás. Ela tinha me confidenciado enquanto namorávamos em frente à lareira que era bem possível que Stanley tenha sofrido alguma modificação psicológica com o choque de ter perdido a mãe. Coitada. Bom, ao contrário dela, eu ficaria até feliz se perdesse a minha... Acho.

- Bom, James, você disse que tinha algo pra gente? – Moreau se dirigiu ao meu camarada, e ele se pôs de pé no centro da sala.

- Sim, er... Como a lição é sobre religião, eu tive uma música que me veio a mente, que eu sempre gostei muito – ele disse. – Acho que dá pra enquadrá-la na lição.

Apenas esperamos, e os músicos começaram com a música. Aquela música! Lembrei de meu quarto ano, cantando ela em plena aula de Feitiços.

_Life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you & you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_I've said enough_

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

Boa sacada desse Pontas. Apesar de estar completamente irritante ultimamente, por conta daquele namoro pegajoso e terrível, ele ainda era o Pontas. A maioria de nós garotos começou a cantar a música baixinho, e as garotas sorriam. Principalmente Lily, que percebera que ele cantava, em grande parte, olhando para ela. O que seria isso? Será que o velho James está retornando?

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think, I thought, I saw you try_

_That was just a dream_

_That was just a dream_

Olhei para Stanley. Um pequeno sorriso formava-se em seus lábios. Pelo visto ela aprovava a música, e até mesmo a voz de James. Observando aquela mulher meio depressiva e em recuperação, mal pude lembrar daquela víbora que amava nos irritar de todas as formas. Agora eu simplesmente sentia... pena.

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think, I thought, I saw you try_

Moreau também sorria agora. Pela primeira vez, ninguém estava olhando irritado para James, já que antes isso acontecia com frequência por dois motivos: o primeiro é que ele simplesmente não parava de falar de Gravelle. Era Gravelle o tempo todo, em tudo, em qualquer coisa. E segundo, depois de nossa derrota no jogo de quadribol. Nem eu estava daquele jeito. Ele xingou Deus e o mundo naquele dia, até mesmo Maria que estava quieta. Nunca tínhamos tido tantos números de bate-boca como aquele num só dia.

_But that was just a dream_

_Try Cry Why Try_

_That was just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Just a dream_

E a música finalizou. Aplaudimos num volume mais baixo, Beth cotovelando John antes que ele assobiasse agudamente como ele sempre acostumava a fazer.

- Muito bom, James – Moreau colocou a mão em seu ombro, aprovando. – Muito, muito bom.

James apenas sorriu, agradecendo as palmas.

Músicas religiosas? Acho que eu não conhecia nenhuma...

Ou talvez sim.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Depois do coral daquele dia, em que passamos o resto do tempo conversando sobre algumas músicas religiosas que podíamos cantar – já que não tínhamos números de competições para discutir –, fui uma das últimas a sair da sala. Na verdade, a última. Ou era o que eu pensava.

Stanley estava na sala ainda, sem os músicos presentes. Andava perto da estante de livros e álbuns de cantores e bandas famosos que Moreau havia posto ali, e parecia tão interessada que mal notou que todos haviam ido embora.

Eu pigarreei uma vez para chamar sua atenção, mas ela não ouviu. Pigarreei mais alto, quase uma tossida, e foi o suficiente para ela se virar, surpresa.

- Ah – ela disse, olhando ao redor. – Onde estão os outros?

- Já foram – falei, mordendo o lábio.

- Nossa, nem percebi – ela disse, então sorriu fraco. – Já estou saindo, Lily.

"Lily". Ela me chamou de Lily, e, incrivelmente, não me importei. Apenas observei ela continuar a ver álbum por álbum, e decidi não interromper. Apesar de eu querer logo verificar a sala e trancá-la, fiquei ali com Stanley. Ela não disse mais nada depois disso. Apenas olhava os álbuns até, de repente, começar a fungar.

- Algum problema? – me aproximei, preocupada.

- Desculpe, estou sendo ridícula – ela falou com a voz rouca. – Só que... Bem. John Lennon era o cantor preferido de minha mãe, e...

Ela parecia envergonhada quando ergueu o álbum, depois depositou-o de volta e saiu de perto da estante, se acomodando numa cadeira.

- Desculpe – repetiu.

- Não... Não precisa se preocupar – corri a dizer, me sentando na cadeira a seu lado. – Na verdade eu... Queria te dizer que sinto muito. Sabe, individualmente. Sei como é perder parentes queridos. Eu era muito chegada a meus avós quando eu era criança, e vi um por um eles morrendo... Foi triste.

Stanley olhou para mim, e sorriu, grata, seus olhos vermelhos se fixando em mim.

- Obrigada. Até agora me pergunto o que estou fazendo aqui, mas agora vejo que ando melhorando com esse apoio de vocês – ela disse. – Sabe, Moreau foi o primeiro que me ajudou. Eu fiquei quatro dias me lamentando. Lamentando que eu podia ter ficado mais tempo com a minha mãe ao invés de ficar aqui no castelo infernizando a vida de vocês...

Tive que concordar. É, foi uma total perda de tempo. Porque, aliás, nós sempre passamos por cima dela.

Depois disso não falamos mais nada. Ficou um silêncio não constrangedor, mas pensativo.

- Sabe, Lily – ela começou depois de muitos minutos. – Eu sempre quis te dizer uma coisa, mas nunca tive coragem ou afinidade para te dizer. O orgulho me impedia.

- O quê? – perguntei, curiosa.

Stanley sorriu fraco para mim.

- Você é uma ótima garota – ela soltou, pro meu espanto. – Seu caráter, seu modo de ajudar as pessoas, sua confiança, sua voz, principalmente. Tudo isso te faz se destacar, entende? Em todas as competições eu te observava, e naquela época eu torcia para que você nunca cantasse, senão era vitória garantida.

- É, mas nem sempre com ela nós vencemos seus lufanos – falei, rindo.

- Bom, tenho que dizer que sem dúvidas você é melhor que todos eles juntos – ela disse, e eu corei. – E eu me lembro certinho quando você cantou com Benn, quando eu vim na sala para me amostrar. Eu nunca esperaria por aquilo, e sem dúvidas você mostrou que era muito melhor que nós.

- Não era minha intenção – respondi. – Eu só estava tentando impressionar James.

- E tenho certeza que deu certo – ela soltou uma risadinha. Foi tão natural e... desconhecida. Caramba.

- É, mas do que adianta? Ele está com Gravelle agora – fiz uma careta.

- Não gosto dela – Stanley falou naturalmente. – Apesar de ela e mais duas amigas terem me ajudado a jogar a gosma de vocês na primeira competição, nunca gostei.

- Foram elas? – arregalei meus olhos. – Que ordinárias!

- Sim, foram. Me arrependo de ter feito aquilo a vocês. Eu tinha me esquecido que vocês poderiam sim ganhar. E ganharam – ela piscou.

- Aquela Gravelle é uma vaca – falei, ainda raivosa.

- Você ainda gosta de James, huh? – ela perguntou de supetão. Que ótimo, agora vou passar a falar sobre meu ex-namorado com uma mulher até então desconhecida, e que anteriormente eu odiava. Ótima terapia para mim.

- Estou tentando o esquecer. Se ele já fez isso, devo fazer também.

- Pois eu acho o errado – ela falou de um jeito maroto. – Se você gosta, corra atrás. Se ele não quiser, insista. Se não der certo, tente de novo. Se quiser desistir, mude de ideia. Mude de planos. Eu vi o jeito como ele te olhou enquanto cantava, e se não tivesse algum sentimento por você, ele nem olharia na sua cara.

- Ah, não. Ele nunca olhou – falei. – Só olhou dessa vez porque de algum motivo está culpado. Ele brigou feio comigo, e graças a isso eu compus aquela canção.

- Canção perfeita, devo dizer. Compor! Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes! – ela exclamou.

Ri mais um pouco junto dela. Que coisa mais estranha de se fazer!

- Acho que está tarde – ela consultou seu relógio. – Acho que quer trancar a sala antes que alguém indesejável queira entrar aqui.

- Ah, sim. – falei, também me pondo de pé. – Mas antes vou ensaiar um pouco no piano. Sempre faço isso antes de trancar.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – falei, sorrindo de volta. – E Stanley... Obrigada. Pelos conselhos

Ela sorriu novamente antes de se retirar.

- Não precisa agradecer.

E apenas saiu da sala.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Sabe o que mais me incomodava na época da páscoa?

A decoração. Sim, a decoração. Era pior da que o Dia dos Namorados, e olha que isso é muito. Era coelho por toda parte, e eu odeio coelhos! É algo meio estranho de se odiar se não fosse pelo fato de "coelho" ser meu apelido por muito tempo na terceira série. Quando eu não tinha dente nenhum e apenas enormes janelas, as outras crianças me chamavam ironicamente de "coelho". Venenosas. Humilhadoras de pobres crianças inocentes. Bom, é claro, eu sempre dava um jeito de explodir alguma janela quando me irritavam demais, antes de saber que eu era uma bruxa...

Fora isso, aquele sentimento de solidão batia em minha porta: carência. Principalmente por causa de James e Gravelle. Urgh.

Visivelmente ele se esqueceu de mim, mesmo se sentindo, talvez, culpado por eu ter composto aquela música. É, realmente se esqueceu. E eu criando esperanças que ele voltaria a falar comigo! Sou tão inocente. E idiota. Enfim, James Potter, como sempre, amava chamar a atenção. E todo dia, na sala comunal, eu ouvia gritinhos histéricos de Gravelle, porque em todo lugar corações de chocolate a perseguiam, com um J cruzado com um V estampado na embalagem. Francamente, que terror. Era todo dia corações de chocolate indo atrás dela, até que um dia saquei minha varinha e explodi um.

- Ei! – Gravelle protestou com sua voz irritante. Depois sorriu, desafiadora.

- Se eu fosse você, Gravelle, parava de comer tanto chocolate. Quantos quilos você ganhou ultimamente? – irritei.

Ela sorriu maldosamente, mas se afastou. Depois desse dia nunca mais vi corações de chocolate voadores, mas Gravelle fazia questão de se gabar em altos brados que ganhou um ovo de chocolate em forma de coração. Pffff.

Mas vou esquecer desses dois, já que era pra eu ter feito isso há muito tempo. Voltaremos para o assunto polêmico: Stanley. Por onde quer que passava, dedos iam em sua direção e cochichos a seus ouvidos. Eu sei como é isso, e novamente sinto pena dela. Quero dizer, ela estava terrível. Ela sempre se vestiu como aquelas mulheres luxuosas e podres de rica, balançando seu cabelo loiro e brilhante daquele jeito que irritava tanto. Agora estava com a pele pálida, o cabelo preso num rabo baixo, sem cor e sem vida. Ela não sorria, e usava roupas que minha mãe costumava a usar pra dormir. Eu olhava aquilo e eu sentia pena dela.

Fora tudo isso, ela teve outros surtos de tristeza, como o de começar a chorar de repente, ou, em casos mais sérios, desmaiar. Levamos ela uma vez correndo para a ala hospitalar, e enquanto descansava aos olhos de Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira nos dizia que era bem possível que ela estivesse tendo um começo de depressão.

- E das sérias – Madame Pomfrey disse, olhando para Stanley, preocupada. – Foi um grande choque para ela.

Pobre Stanley. Sim, pobre Stanley. Era terrível ver uma pessoa passar por isso, como os outros também concordaram com isso. Depois de tudo o que ela nos fez passar... Ela não merecia isso. Era realmente triste.

Pelo fato de ainda estar se recuperando, Suzz tomou seu lugar em suas aulas como faria se ela tivesse ido embora. Dumbledore cedeu de braços abertos que Stanley ficasse pelo tempo que fosse preciso, além de convidá-la pra voltar a dar aulas assim que ela se recuperasse. Ainda com a ideia de querer sair do castelo, Stanley recusou.

Mas por incrível que pareça, eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Depois daquela conversa que tivemos, eu me sentia livre pra xingar Gravelle para ela sem o receio de ficar ouvindo um "para de sentir ciúmes de James". Ela me entendia, e nunca mais citou James em nossas conversas. Eu ia conversar com ela quando eu queria desabafar um pouco, e em certo dia eu levei-lhe um ovo de chocolate que ela amou. Depois de conversar, dávamos gargalhadas de qualquer bobeira. Era legal ver um sorriso se abrir naquele rosto tão depressivo...

Quem diria. Quem diria que eu, Lily Evans, mudaria tão rapidamente minha impressão de Stanley. Quem diria!

Só espero que ela melhore, e quando isso acontecer, ela me prometeu que vai dar um jeito de me ajudar a aprontar com Gravelle, já que ela tem certo dom para isso.

Mais do que tudo, estou ansiosa pela sua melhora.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

Maria estava no centro da sala, pronta para falar, em certo dia no coral. Todos a observavam, inclusive Stanley meio amuada por ter acabado de sair da ala hospitalar. Eu pisquei para Maria e ela sorriu para mim antes de dizer.

- Bom, a lição era trazer um número religioso, e esse foi o máximo que consegui – ela disse. – É muito cantado em corais de igreja, e espero que a letra, de certo modo, te ajude um pouco Stanley... – ela olhou para a loira, que apenas assentiu, grata. – E eu contei com a ajuda de algumas pessoas também.

E vinha entrando milhares de garotas, as extintas do coral da Corvinal. Stanley sorriu de surpresa.

- Sentimos muito por você, Stanley – uma garota da Corvinal disse. – Pelo pouco tempo que passamos com você, sabemos que não merece passar por isso.

Uma das garotas bufou, e supus que ela era a Dorcas do grupo delas. Talvez ainda guardava o rancor de Stanley as ter abandonado depois que elas perderam a primeira competição para nós.

As mesmas garotas começaram a cantar, e Maria se adiantou.

_Oh troubled water, give it up_

_Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Still water why be (why be) yes it do, yeah_

_When you're down and out_

_When you're in the street_

_When evening falls so hard_

_I will comfort_

Era uma música muito bonita, e era como eu tinha imaginado quando Maria me contou que a cantaria. As vozes das meninas também eram espetaculares. A sala de repente criou um clima mais calmo e tranquilo, incentivado pela letra da música.

_I'll take your part_

_Yeah, whoa, when darkness comes_

_And there's no one, no one you love around_

_Just like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down, yeah yeah, ooh_

_Come on_

_Sail on Silver Girl,_

_Sail on by_

_Your time has come to shine_

_And all your dreams are on their way_

Com a iniciativa de John, batíamos palmas no ritmo da música. Maria continuava a cantar virada para Stanley, que sorria um pouco batendo palmas também. Do outro lado da sala eu podia ver Moreau observando sua reação, curioso.

_See how they shine_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Look around, look around_

_I'm sailing right behind_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I'll be there to lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Oh troubled water, give it up_

_Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be, yeah let it be_

_Still water why be (why be) yes it do, yeah_

_Oh troubled water, give it up_

_Why don't cha, why don't cha, let it be, yeah let it be_

_Still water why be (why be) yes it do, yeah_

E a música acabou com mais aplausos vindo de nós, inclusive com mais algumas lágrimas de Stanley descendo. Sinceramente, aquele chororô estava me dando depressão também. Talvez seja contagioso, não sei.

E eu olhava orgulhoso para a MINHA NAMORADA. Agora eu podia dizer isso sem receio. Havíamos oficializado, saindo por aí de mãos dadas para que todos vissem.

Incluindo Dorcas.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait_

_You Catholic girls start much too late_

_Aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one_

_Well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray_

_They built you a temple and locked you away_

_But they never told you the price that you pay_

_For things that you might have done..._

_Only the good die young_

_That's what I said_

_Only the good die young _

_Only the good die young_

E essa era a música que Sirius havia escolhido, tocando seu violão habilidosamente. Sophie vibrava a meu lado, dançando ao ritmo da música do namorado. Finalmente uma música mais animada, pensei. E acho que os outros estavam pensando o mesmo, pois de um a um começaram a ficar de pé para dançar no centro da sala. Stanley, que tinha acordado mais viva naquele dia, apenas assistia a cena, rindo.

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation_

_Aww She never cared for me_

_But did she ever say a prayer for me? woah woah woah_

Sirius tocava e cantava bem perto de Stanley, que incrivelmente sabia a letra da música. Essa mulher deve milhões de galeões para nós, de tanto que estamos a ajudando...

_Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait,_

_You Catholic girls start much too late_

_Sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one,_

_You know that only the good die young_

E ali, dançando com o resto do pessoal, me veio a cabeça que até agora Benn não havia a ajudado daquele jeito, mesmo sabendo o real motivo de seu afastamento. Isso me parecia tão... egoísta. Ele nem ao menos pensou em falar com ela, dizer um sinto muito. Até Sirius resolveu cantar e ele não! Será que Remo tinha razão em tudo aquilo que ele tinha dito...?

_I'm telling you baby_

_You know that only the good die young_

_Only the good die young_

_Only the gooooooooooooooood_

_Only the good die young_

_Ooo ooo ooo..._

E no fim da música terminamos com mais dança e risada, acompanhada de aplausos vindo de Moreau e Stanley.

- Garotos, vocês estão simplesmente ótimos nessa lição! – Moreau falou, contentíssimo. – Sirius, da onde você tirou essa música?

- Minha mãe sempre a odiou – Sirius deu de ombros. – E isso era o suficiente para eu ouvi-la o máximo que eu podia lá em casa.

Rimos mais um pouco e elogiamos Sirius no resto da aula, sem falar de Stanley ter o agradecido por animar seu dia.

Mas eu ainda pensava em Benn. E em Remo, é claro. Até agora eu estava pensativa quanto a isso, ainda mais pelo fato de Remo nem ao menos ter olhado na minha cara nos últimos dias. Ai céus, eu estava confusa!

Espero que isso passe logo. E espero que Benn tome uma atitude madura, porque olha... Ele estava precisando.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Conviver com Nina, agora não mais Stanley, estava me fazendo questionar se, de fato, ela tinha mudado. Às vezes eu parava para pensar e me deparava que eu estava sorrindo e conversando para uma mulher que uma semana atrás eu odiava mais do que tudo, e nossas intrigas eram as maiores do castelo. Até saiu uma matéria sobre isso no MMM, e Dorcas veio me questionar querendo saber se eu e ela estávamos nos envolvendo romanticamente. Céus.

Mas Nina estava diferente, e eu sempre tentava descobrir se era alguma mentira sua. Me senti péssimo ao pesquisar sobre as últimas mortes na Inglaterra na região, e me deparei com o nome de sua mãe. Era necessário, apenas para matar a dúvida...

Não tinha nenhum resquício de mentira em Nina, e eu sabia que ela não chegava a ser má suficiente para usar a morte de sua mãe como desculpa para nos afetar, e eu tinha recolhido provas para isso:

1- Ela não entregou os Bronwen.

2- Sua mãe, como pesquisei, de fato havia falecido.

3- Madame Pomfrey andava dando medicamentos fortes para evitar sua depressão.

4- A Lufa-Lufa parecia realmente extinta, e Chapman e os outros nunca mais foram vistos junto dela.

5- Ela tinha que me agradecer pelo menos dez vezes ao dia por tudo o que eu e os garotos estávamos fazendo por ela.

E o principal: seu relacionamento com Suzz.

Até Suzz estava ficando surpresa com ela e surpresa com o fato de poder conversar com ela civilizadamente. Nina estava mais educada, e já havia pedido desculpas por ter a infernizado, além de jurar não contar seu segredo a ninguém.

- Você acha que ela está mentindo? Contracenando? – Suzz perguntou para mim. – Ela mudou da água para o vinho. Será que a morte da mãe mexeu tanto com ela?

- Suponho que sim – falei, um pouco desconfiado.

Eu pensei que assim que ela melhorasse a velha Stanley voltaria, porém isso não aconteceu. Seu rosto já estava mais feliz e ela estava mais animada uns dois dias depois, e conversava comigo entusiasmada. Estava me contando sobre algum apartamento em Londres, e pretendia dar aulas em escolas trouxas. Não parecia que, de repente, ia se virar contra nós e voltar para a Lufa-Lufa.

Porém, mais tarde do mesmo dia, uma cópia do atestado de óbito de sua mãe chegara em sua sala, e ela tivera uma recaída. Lá estava eu para consolá-la, e dessa vez a abracei pelo ombro. Peguei o documento e li, tendo certeza que era verdadeiro. Daí eu soube. Soube que Nina não estava fingindo. Era impossível alguém fingir esses soluços altos, alguém fingir tantas lágrimas... Nem o melhor ator do mundo conseguiria fazer isso, e nem um feitiço. Nada. Nina realmente precisava de nós.

Depois de se recuperar, levei-a para o auditório, onde os garotos haviam preparado um número para ela.

- Qual número? – ela perguntou, de voz rouca.

- Você disse que não acreditava em Deus – falei, a sentando numa poltrona com vista boa suficiente para o palco. – E acredite, você anda precisando muito Dele agora.

Ela não respondeu. Realmente, depois de todas as músicas que o pessoal havia cantado para ela, era como se a tivesse convertendo.

A cortina se abriu, e a música começou a tocar para Lily e os outros, todos vestidos de branco, começarem a cantar. Alice, que teve a ideia da música, foi a primeira:

_If God had a name, what would it be_

_And would you call it to His face_

_If you were faced with Him in all His glory_

_What would you ask if you had just one question _

E depois James, que insistiu a cantar uma parte por aquela ser uma das músicas favoritas de sua mãe.

_Yeah, yeah, God is great_

_Yeah, yeah, God is good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_What if God was one of us_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Trying to make His way home_

Estava sendo um lindo número. Olhei para Nina ao meu lado, e esta não fazia outra coisa a não ser olhar para a cena sem piscar nenhuma vez, e quando piscava, fazia com que lágrimas brotantes descessem...

_Tryin' to make His way home_

_Back up to Heaven all alone_

_Nobody callin' on the phone_

_'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

As vozes de Maria e Lily agora se destacavam. Enquanto cantavam, andavam pelo palco e olhavam diretamente para onde estávamos localizados. Eu mesmo estava me emocionando com aquela música, tão perfeita e harmônica na voz dos meus alunos...

_Yeah, yeah, God is great_

_Yeah, yeah, God is good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_What if God was one of us_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Trying to make His way home_

Algumas pessoas do palco também haviam se emocionado, como Lily, Maria e Sophie. Ao ver que Nina continuava a chorar, tirei meu lenço de seu bolso e estendi. Ela apenas sorriu, agradecida, e sussurrou para mim.

- Você tem sorte, David – fungou. – Sorte de ter os alunos que tem.

É. Eu sei.

_Just tryin' to make his way home_

_Like a holy rolling stone_

_Back up to Heaven all alone_

_Just tryin' to make his way home_

_Nobody callin' on the phone_

_'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

Ao fim da música eu e Nina aplaudimos, e logo descíamos para junto deles, subindo no palco, Nina a frente.

Ela secou suas lágrimas e fungou por mais alguns segundos, até finalmente sorrir para os demais.

- Eu... Eu estava querendo desde o momento em que David me ajudou em minha sala, dizer uma coisa – ela disse, a voz baixa. Todos olhavam para ela, realmente curiosos. – Obrigada.

E fez uma pequena pausa para olhar no rosto de todos. Repentinamente, começou a contar.

- Quando eu era pequena, havia um riacho perto da minha casa – começou. – E esse riacho era famoso por as crianças brincarem dele, nadarem nele. E meu sonho foi sempre brincar nesse riacho, porém minha mãe não deixava por eu ser muito pequena.

Silêncio completo e total, esperando pra saber onde a história ia acabar.

- Mas uma vez eu a desobedeci, e pulei no riacho sem ao menos saber nadar. Meus pés não encontravam o chão, e a água me puxava. Comecei a afogar – ela franziu a testa, pensativa. – Eu tentei de todo jeito sair de lá, e até tentei usar magia, que já havia aparecido misteriosamente algumas vezes. Mas a magia não veio.

As garotas pareciam aflitas, com certeza imaginando a cena na cabeça. Até eu conseguia imaginar, uma garota pequena e loira desespera num riacho fundo.

- Daí então comecei a rezar, e foi a última coisa que eu achei que faria na vida – ela sorriu depois de um tempo. – E milagrosamente, alguma coisa me ajudou. Havia uma raiz, ligada a terra, embaixo da água. Quando eu estava quase afundando, eu puxei a raiz com força, e consegui sair do riacho.

Senti uma sintonia de suspiros, e depois todas as garotas voltavam a sorrir. Nina voltou a falar.

- Eu tinha achado que foi Ele – ela disse, dessa vez mais firme. – Porém eu esqueci desse episódio depois de um tempo. Tudo o que passei na vida seguinte a isso tinha me deixado fria. Mas agora é diferente. Graças a vocês.

Agora todos sorriam para Nina com certa simpatia, e ela retribuía o sorriso da mesma forma.

Plano concluído: havíamos a convertido.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Minha vida se resumia em poucas palavras:

Uma.

Bela.

De.

Uma.

Porcaria.

Isso era a minha vida ultimamente. Eu estava seriamente pensando em me matar, e só não o fazia porque eu sei que o mundo simplesmente não seria nada sem mim, Dorcas Meadowes.

Como gosto de listas, vou citar os principais motivos que me fazem querer transformar esse mundo num tédio sem minha presença nele:

1- O MMM. Não está do jeito que eu esperava. Onde estavam as polêmicas, as trocas de casais? Ok, o novo casal que todos os leitores andavam pedindo nas cartas que eu citasse no jornal, a droga de MacKinnon, era um casal polêmico, mas nunca na minha vida eu o citaria na minha coluna. Não queria transformá-la em um lixo. E eu já estava cansada de falar sobre Stanleau nas edições, sendo que eu nunca via os dois trocando amassos, e sim Moreau dando um jeito de não vê-la chorar. Pelo menos com isso eu tinha a garantia que trocar uns amassos eles um dia iriam... Mas onde estavam os novos casais? Quando Sirius trairia Sophie? Não é possível que ele fosse sossegar justo quando o MMM precisava de notícias bombásticas! Quando Emelina pararia de brigar com Chapman? Porque, francamente, estava virando rotina. Até falar de John e Alicia estava mais interessante, o casal-mirim. Quando os dois iam perder o BV um com o outro? E Beth? Será que já parou de comer chocolates pra comer o Pettigrew logo? E POR QUE DIABOS ALICE E FRANCO ESTÃO JUNTOS AINDA? Sério, que povo mais chato...

2- MacKinnon. Não preciso explicar meu aborrecimento com essa droga de casal. Eu nem conseguia explicar minha raiva pelos dois. Eu queria ter duas bombas superpotentes do tamanho de gomas de mascar para enfiar pela garganta dos dois abaixo, então eles explodiriam e eu ficaria feliz. É tão difícil isso acontecer, é?

3- Nina Stanley. O que diabos aquela mulher está fazendo no coral? Agora ela fica lá, chorando pelo leite derramado. Caramba, a mãe dela morreu! Do que adianta ficar chorando feito idiota? Já vai fazer quinze dias da morte da mãe dela e fica de nhenhenhém pra cima da gente! Pior, os outros a ajudam! O que eles têm na cabeça, titica? Se está triste porque sua mãe morreu, vai fazer companhia pra ela!

4- O fato de não ter competidores no coral. Cadê os lufanos quando se precisam deles? Quero competir, quero ganhar! Quero exigir solos, quero pensar nos vestidos que usaremos na próxima competição! Não pode ter acabado, simplesmente não pode! EU NECESSITO DE COMPETIÇÃO!

5- Pravelle. Quando aqueles dois vão notar que estão ridículos? Ou quando Gravelle vai notar? Francamente. Vou explodir um chocolate em forma de coração na cara daqueles dois. Estou cansada de ver chocolates de coração! Se eu ao menos pudesse acabar com isso...

Droga. Eu simplesmente ODEIO esse mundo. Chato. Tedioso. Injusto. Estou seriamente pensando em fazer companhia pra mãe de Stanley, talvez seja mais interessante onde ela está. Mas se ela for como a filha, prefiro apenas me trancar no dormitório...

Droga de mundo. Se comigo ele já está como está, imagina sem mim?

Simplesmente não existiria.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Remo, espera aí! – gritei. – Remo! Que droga, Remo!

Depois de empurrar multidões, consegui segurar em seu braço. Agora ele não podia me escapar. Quando se virou para me encarar, até fiquei com medo. Era uma mistura de impaciência, irritação e tédio. Me incomodei com aquilo.

- Remo, precisamos conversar – procurei manter a voz mais calma possível.

- Não quero – ele cortou. Cruzes.

- Mas eu quero, e pronto – insisti, e o mesmo braço que eu segurava o puxei pra um lugar menos movimentado.

- O que quer conversar? Irving anda te irritando muito? – ele disse com uma ironia cortante.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntei. – Você nunca agiu assim, Remo! Está estressado, enfezado, mal humorado!

- Resumo isso em uma palavra: cansado. Cansado de ouvir sempre suas reclamações estúpidas, reclamações que você podia ter evitado se quisesse – ele disse, aborrecido.

- Evitado? Eu tento evitar minhas discussões com Benn... – parei de falar ao ouvir sua gargalhada.

- Aí está o problema, Emelina. Aí está! – ele exclamou. – Chapman. Ele é o causador das discussões!

- E por que, de repente, você está tão contra ele? – indaguei elevando o tom de voz.

- PORQUE ELE É UM IDIOTA, E VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO CEGA! – ele gritou, e eu me assustei, me encolhendo. – E porque... porque eu...

Esperei, e ele simplesmente bufou, exasperado.

- Deixa pra lá – suspirou. – Tenho que parar de me estressar tanto. Acho que é a Lua Cheia se aproximando...

Fiquei paralisada, observando ele encostar-se à parede e passar a mão pelo cabelo, perdido.

- D-Desculpe, Remo – falei, pondo a mão em seu braço. – Desculpe por causar tanto estresse em você, eu...

Ele retirou o braço.

- Não – ele disse. – Não se aproxime de mim, tá legal? Isso vai piorar as coisas.

- Piorar as coisas? Como assim?

- Meu estresse, é isso – ele balançou a cabeça com pressa. – Vou ficar estressado se você se aproximar.

- Mas sempre estivemos perto um do outro, sempre – murmurei. – E isso nunca aconteceu, Remo... Você é um dos meus melhores amigos.

Nessa hora ele me olhou tão fixamente que senti minha alma sendo ultrapassada.

- Sim, somos amigos – ele confirmou, ainda me olhando daquele jeito. – E nessa condição, é necessário que não fiquemos próximos.

- E por quê?

- Você sabe por quê.

- Não, não sei – insisti. – Por quê?

Remo riu um pouco, e balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Emelina Vance, apenas se afaste – ele disse. – Pelo menos por um tempo. Eu preciso ter um tempo pra pensar.

O observei mais uma vez, e por fim assenti. Ah, Remo...

- Mas... Mas você me desculpa, não? – perguntei, sentindo um peso enorme na consciência. – Por, sabe... Ter causado seu estresse. Você me perdoa?

Remo começou a se afastar, e simplesmente disse:

- Sinto muito, Lina.

Então vi sua figura se afastar, e um pouco depois ouvi um barulho metálico, que tive quase certeza que era uma armadura sendo chutada com força.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

**MacMcMea**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Vigésima quarta edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Estamos de volta com mais uma edição do MMM pra vocês!_

_É tempo de Páscoa! Portanto é hora de ganhar aqueles quilinhos a mais, como sempre. Eu já comprei dois ovos maravilhosos de páscoa, mais os outros quinze que recebi de vocês, meus fãs. Muitíssimo obrigada. Está na hora de compensar os regimes feitos nos dias anteriores._

_Agora vamos para as fofocas! Eu sei que estão cansados de pedir para eu falar sobre o casal MacKinnon e minha reação sobre a notícia, e não adianta. Eu não vou expressar minha opinião porque crianças leem esse jornal._

_Falaremos então de Nina Stanley, a professora que não é mais professora, e que está no castelo ainda sabe-se lá por quê. Não se sabe se ela vai embora, mas parece que ela adiou sua ida, pra nossa infelicidade. A mulher ficou, de repente, um anjinho exalando sua bondade. Como sou do coral da Grifinória (que ela também anda frequentando por um motivo desconhecido), sempre estou presente pra observar que ela está sendo gentil com tudo e com todos, mas será? Ela não fez mais maldades, não irritou ninguém e nem mandou jogar gosma na cara de ninguém. Será que ela realmente mudou? _

_Outro caso relacionado é esse repentino bom relacionamento entre Stanley e Moreau. Eu me lembro muito bem que eles brigavam todo dia, toda hora, todo instante, em qualquer lugar. Ao perder sua mãe ela entrou num choque profundo a ponto de passar a virar amiga de seu maior inimigo? Babado! Portanto, como sou a jornalista que sou, decidi investigar passo a passo de suas ações, numa breve avaliação psicológica. Cheguei à conclusão de que sim, ela passou da unha postiça para o esmalte. Ela mudou. Incrivelmente. Caso isso seja um jogo de falsidade – o que é difícil, porque nem eu, Dorcas Meadowes, consigo fingir tão bem –, descobriremos em breve. Enquanto isso, me mandem corujas expressando suas opiniões._

_Todo esse assunto de Stanleau me lembra da competição de corais. Está nula, parada, nenhuma novidade. A Grifinória continua com o coral formado, mas por ora nenhuma outra casa tem um coral apto para competir contra ela. O diretor Dumbledore ainda não divulgou se outro coral ia participar, e pelo visto Lufa-Lufa está realmente fora da jogada. Entrevistei Benjamin Chapman, o principal vocal do extinto coral, perguntando sobre a participação da Lufa-Lufa. "Pelo visto, estamos fora de vez. Não podemos continuar com o coral sem um coordenador, e não há ninguém disponível" ele conta. "Tentamos convencer a Profa. Sprout, mas parece que o negócio dela é somente com plantas. Pelo visto, por culpa de Stanley, estamos realmente fechando nosso coral". Com a oficial finalização do coral da Lufa-Lufa, já será a segunda casa que sairá da competição nas mãos de Stanley. Corvinal apenas participou da primeira competição, a qual perdeu e, por esse motivo, foi abandonada por Stanley para passar a coordenar a Lufa-Lufa. E agora Stanley? Correrá para a Sonserina, a última casa restante?_

_Visivelmente, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal não voltará ao ramo da competição de corais, deixando Grifinória sem ter com quem competir. É realmente desanimador... _

_Lembrando que antes da desistência da Lufa-Lufa, o placar era de quatro vitórias para a Grifinória e três para a Lufa-Lufa. Estava uma competição acirrada, mas teve um fim inesperado._

_E agora, a opinião dos leitores sobre a mudança de Nina Stanley:_

_Cantinho do Leitor_

_**- Ela é uma falsa. Duvido que a mãe dela morreu, duvido! Ela é tão perversa que ainda me pergunto se ela saiu de dentro de um útero humano! – R. W.**_

_**- Nada contra ela. Sou meio alienado e mal vejo ela brigar com os outros, tampouco a vejo. Só escuto boatos, e leio o MMM. Também não faço Estudo dos Trouxas, porque como Stanley, eles são desinteressantes pra mim – A. K.**_

_**- Eu acredito sim que ela mudou. Sabe quando você olha pra uma pessoa e sente algo... melhor? Então, é isso que eu sinto. Ela se transformou numa pessoa mais pura com a morte da mãe, e disso ninguém pode contestar – L. E.**_

_**- Sinto dó da coitada. Toda vez que eu a vejo por aí ela sempre está com uma aparência terrível. E aquele cabelo? E aquela roupa que nunca ninguém a viu usando? Se ela de fato estivesse fingindo, ela teria orgulho suficiente para não usar aquelas roupas! – L. M.**_

_**- Stanley mudou. Eu conheci uma pessoa que ficou realmente muito diferente depois que perdeu um ente querido. Antes era detestável, mas há coisas na vida que nos ensinam algo que nos fazem mudar – C. M.**_

_**- Stanley é uma vaca. E pra sempre será – V. G.**_

_**- Creio que ela mudou mesmo. Ninguém interpretaria tão bem. Às vezes olho pra ela e já sinto vontade de chorar. É terrível. Espero que ela melhore logo – H. K.**_

_E o Cantinho da Dorcas termina por hoje. Eu sei, há poucas fofocas bombásticas para contar, mas isso mudaria se vocês escrevessem algum babado por meio de corujas AO INVÉS DE FICAR PEDINDO DETALHES DO MACKINNON!_

_Beijinhos fofos na bochecha._

_Dorcas Meadowes._

_OBS.: Ineditamente, não teremos a coluna "Pergunte para a Dorcas" nessa edição. Isso se deve ao fato de que praticamente todas as cartas faziam perguntas do casal MacKinnon e eu me recuso a responder. E se eu respondesse, haveria um palavrão mais cabeludo que o outro em cada resposta. Portanto, espero que compreendam e MUDEM AS DROGAS DAS PERGUNTAS!_

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Olá! Cá estamos para mais uma coluna do Maria Entrevista, dessa vez se baseando no assunto polêmico que ronda toda Hogwarts: a morte da mãe da professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, Nina Stanley._

_Perder alguém próximo de maneiras diferentes, nem sempre por causa de morte, causa um impacto terrível em nossas vidas. De acordo com a pessoa, há como ficar de vários jeitos: uns ficam revoltados, outros tristes, reservados, deprimidos, calados. Portanto, a entrevista dessa semana será a seguinte:_

_**- Qual seria/é sua reação se perdesse alguém querido?**_

_Eu tenho o dom de perder pessoas. E quando isso acontece me sinto vazia, a ponto de não querer fazer mais nada a não ser chorar – Lily Evans._

_Não gosto nem de imaginar! É terrível! Quando se ama alguém, você simplesmente quer ficar perto dela, e quando isso não acontece... Ai, é triste demais – Alice Brown._

_Perdendo pessoas ou não, nunca vou ser diferente do que realmente sou. Dane-se as pessoas, o que importa sou eu! – Dorcas Meadowes._

_O pior do que perder alguém, é saber que esse alguém está sendo feliz sem você. E isso me deixa irritado – Remo Lupin._

_Deprimente, é assim que eu ficaria. As pessoas que você gosta deveriam estar com você pra sempre – Jason McKinnon._

_Não fico me perguntando como eu ficaria se eu perdesse alguém. A única coisa que eu posso fazer é garantir que elas nunca ficarão longe de mim – James Potter._

_Como eu ficaria? Ah, eu ficaria realmente triste, mas sempre dou um jeito de correr atrás da pessoa. Em caso de morte fica difícil – Emelina Vance._

_É difícil eu perder as pessoas. Elas têm medo de se perder de mim – Sirius Black._

_Ignorando o comentário do meu namorado, acho que perder alguém querido causa uma dor tão forte, mas tão forte, que você fica sem forças. Te deixa quebrado, como se algo faltasse em você – Sophie McKinnon._

_Perder alguém? Que nada! O negócio é usar um Sonorus e gritar até a pessoa vir! – John Khan._

_Perder alguém é como perder alguma coisa. Você fica desesperado, querendo encontra-la. Às vezes você acha, mas tem horas que você tem que admitir que ela nunca voltará pra você – Beth Cox._

_Com todas essas frases reflexivas, encerramos o Maria Entrevista. E você? O que faria se perdesse alguém que ama? Qual seria sua reação? Estou curiosa, portanto mande-me corujas – mas não perguntando se eu estou grávida de Jason, por favor._

_Um grande beijo._

_Maria MacDonald._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Olá viciados em quadribol! Como vão?_

_Estou aqui abrindo novamente a coluna Quadribol com Jason sem grandes novidades, levando em conta de que por ora não temos nenhum jogo em frente. O calendário do jogo está parado por enquanto, já que os organizadores preferem dar um tempo para os alunos que também são jogadores estudarem mais para suas provas finais. Em vista, estamos apenas esperando para o próximo jogo que será no mês que vem, Lufa-Lufa contra Corvinal, o penúltimo jogo do campeonato. Este jogo não alterará em nada no placar no decisivo, apenas haverá um empate se Corvinal ganhar da Lufa-Lufa. _

_No mês de junho, o último mês do ano letivo, teremos o jogo decisivo do campeonato: Grifinória contra Sonserina! A atmosfera no jogo anterior foi tensa, e a casa verde e prata com muita batalha conseguiu empatar o placar. Agora o capitão da Grifinória, James Potter, precisa treinar fortemente seus jogadores para o jogo final, além de procurar um novo apanhador para o time. Hércules Page, o apanhador da Grifinória que fora acidentado por um balaço no jogo passado, está proibido de jogar no duelo final. Ele passa bem, porém está impossibilitado de jogar num período de quatro meses, causado pelo baque forte que foi o balaço em sua cabeça. "Eu queria muito jogar, mas minha cabeça ainda dói" ele contou, quando Madame Pomfrey me cedeu pouco tempo para entrevista-lo. "E mesmo se eu pudesse, acho que ficaria difícil para eu enxergar o pomo por aí. Acho que a batida afetou minha visão"._

_Com o destino que essa história tomou, muitos se perguntam se James Potter conseguirá fazer um bom papel com a equipe e treinar os grifinórios o suficiente para ganharem a partida. "Eu preciso animá-los, incentivá-los de alguma forma" Potter contou. "E já estou tomando providências para isso"._

_E abaixo segue a classificação das casas:_

_**1º **__Grifinória (7 vitórias – 1 derrota)_

_**2º**__ Sonserina (7 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**3º**__ Lufa-Lufa (2 vitórias – 6 derrotas)_

_**4º**__ Corvinal (1 vitória – 7 derrotas)_

_Eu sei que vai soar realmente idiota, mas a Grifinória tem uma compensação caso não ganhe o Campeonato de Quadribol: a casa vermelho e dourado lidera o número na Taça da Casas. Pelo menos isso, não?_

_Encerro por hoje a coluna Quadribol com Jason. Sugestões? Corujas!_

_Um grande abraço!_

_Jason McKinnon._

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- De novo, David? – Nina perguntou, rindo, enquanto eu a levava para a sala de música. – Vai me dizer que é um número sobre Deus novamente? É sério, eu mudei minha opinião...

- Hum, não – falei, sorrindo. – Os garotos decidiram fechar a série de números pra você de um jeito mais especial. Eu simplesmente amei a ideia, e tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

- Obrigada, David – ela falou com suavidade, torcendo as mãos. – Eu nunca imaginaria que você, logo você, faria tudo isso por mim. Obrigada de verdade.

- Você terá tempo para agradecer – sorri novamente, indicando a sala para que ela entrasse.

Todos já estavam lá, a postos, e sorriram quando Nina entrou. Eles tinham reservado um banquinho bem no centro da sala para ela, e quando se sentou, começaram a falar.

- Nina, decidimos cantar essa música pra você, para que você melhore e se anime de vez – Emelina disse.

- É, porque sua tristeza é contagiosa, e não quero ficar triste – Beth falou com sinceridade.

- Então escute bem a música, ok? – Lily falou, sorrindo abertamente.

Nina olhou para mim, indagadora, mas suas dúvidas logo se esclareceriam assim que os músicos começaram a tocar.

_Smile, though your heart is aching_

_Smile, even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_If you smile_

_Through your pain and sorrow,_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shine through, for you_

Ouvindo a canção, até sorri involuntariamente. Apesar da expressão surpresa e das lágrimas que desciam, Stanley também sorria, emocionada. Logo mais Maria se aproximou de Nina para cantar.

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you'll just smile_

Me encostei no piano, apenas para assistir a eles. Eu tinha certeza que com aquela música havíamos descoberto enfim se Nina ainda era a Stanley, e tivemos certeza de que não. Ela de fato havia mudado. Alguém com um coração pesado e impuro nunca se emocionaria com aquela canção.

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you'll just smile._

Depois disso, calmamente Lily estendeu a mão para Nina, que ainda surpresa aceitou sem entender. Ela foi puxada para todos os outros, que sorriam suavemente para ela. Sem hesitar, Nina foi abraçando um por um, enquanto todos continuavam com a música...

_Smile, though your heart is aching_

_Smile, even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you'll just smile_

E a medida que a música acabava, Nina se adentrava mais no meio dos outros, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo em que os envolvia num abraço... Quem acreditaria que aquela mulher era tão detestável algum tempo atrás? Quem?

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you'll just smile_

_Smile._

Quando Lily terminou a música, Nina a abraçou forte. Foi um clima completamente diferente e... Maravilhoso. Eu continuava a assistir, interessado, e aquilo me deixava muito mais animado.

Depois de um tempo, quando conseguiu falar, Nina se adiantou.

- Obrigada. Todos vocês, muito obrigada – ela disse, ainda sorrindo, porém com os olhos lacrimejados novamente. – E eu nem ao menos merecia um terço do que vocês fizeram por mim. Eu fui terrível, eu menti, eu roubei, eu infernizei a vida de vocês, e aqui estão vocês me dando algo que nem meus alunos da Lufa-Lufa me deram, e eu... – ela suspirou, tentando controlar a fala. – Eu sou muito grata. Por tudo. Mesmo. Muito obrigado...

E não disse mais nada porque caiu no choro novamente. Mais tarde descobri que foi um choro de felicidade, e depois de se recuperar, passamos o resto da aula conversando. Nina agradeceu muitas mais vezes, e disse que talvez resolvesse ficar no castelo, voltando ao cargo de Estudo dos Trouxas, mas sem dirigir outro coral.

No final das contas, depois de tudo isso que se passou, havíamos descoberto que tínhamos ganhado uma nova amiga. Sim, nunca em toda nossa vida tínhamos imaginado isso. E agora que aconteceu, parecia ser completamente natural.

A Stanley havia morrido junto com sua mãe, e uma nova Nina ressurgira. Era o espírito da Páscoa, afinal de contas.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Estávamos no coral novamente, dessa vez fazendo redações de Feitiços. É, Feitiços. Não tínhamos o porque de treinar, não tínhamos com quem competir! E hoje Nina não estava aqui, portanto não tínhamos o que cantar. Achamos estranho ela não ter aparecido, e nem Moreau sabia onde ela estava. Estranho.

O coral estava um tédio. O que fazer quando não se sabe o que fazer? Sinceramente, a gente só continuava a ir no coral com a esperança de que Moreau falasse que tínhamos com quem competir. Mas não tinha. Nina não ia voltar para a Lufa-Lufa, e agora que ela está um amor de pessoa, não tínhamos a quem odiar. Então... O que fazer?

Moreau disse que tinha falado com Dumbledore, e o diretor manteve-se misterioso, sempre dando a mesma resposta: "Estamos providenciando". Providenciando o quê, o quê? Estamos curiosos, caramba!

Achávamos que nada tiraria nosso tédio, até uma figura entrar pela sala.

Era uma mulher que vestia roupas típicas de bruxo, porém com um ar mais delicado. Tinha cabelo loiro cortado no queixo, e exibia um sorriso enorme.

- NINA! – Lily exclamou.

Pelas barbas de Merlim! Era Nina mesmo, só que sem aquele ar de tristeza, mas também sem o ar de "vilã da história". Rodeamos ela para perguntar sobre o cabelo e as roupas, surpresos, enquanto víamos a transformação pela qual nós fomos responsáveis.

- Quem diria que a Stanley agora virou uma mulher meiga – Dorcas falou com ironia.

- Nem Stanley mais, Dorcas, nem Stanley – Nina falou com brincadeira. – De agora em diante, sou Nina Baiocchi, professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, muito prazer.

Rimos juntos, enquanto Moreau a olhava admirado.

- É tão bom ver que você está bem – ele disse, então Nina voltou-se para abraça-lo.

Eu queria ter registrado aquele momento e ter voltado algumas semanas atrás pra mostrar à Stanley e ao Moreau do passado o que aconteceria. Mas meu receio era que isso modificasse alguma coisa e Nina não tivesse virado nossa amiga. A companhia feminina dela era realmente legal.

- Mas agora vejo que quem está pra baixo são vocês – Nina falou, observando nossos rostos. – O que aconteceu?

- Seria estranho pedir pra que você voltasse a dirigir a Lufa-Lufa? – Sophie disse. – Sem competidor, não há competição. E sem competição, não há coral.

- Entendo. Mas acho que não vou voltar a coordenar a Lufa-Lufa – ela levou as mãos aos bolsos, balançando pra frente e pra trás sobre os pés. – Tentei falar com eles, mas parece que estão um pouco chateados comigo.

- Isso logo vai passar, relaxa – Sean a tranquilizou. – Uma coisa que eu aprendi é que lufanos são muito orgulhosos.

- Eu que o diga – Emelina concordou.

- E agora, você vai parar de comparecer no coral? – perguntei interessada.

- Talvez sim, talvez não – ela piscou. – Por isso, já que estão tão desanimados, tenho uma surpresinha pra vocês.

E caminhou até os músicos, que sorriram ao ouvir seu pedido.

Nem piscamos e começaram a tocar uma música bastante conhecida e aprovada por nós. Foram exclamações gerais quando Nina começou a cantar. Eu havia me esquecido de como ela cantava bem...

_I see you driving round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget him too!_

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

Mal Nina havia cantado, que já cantávamos junto. Isso era o desespero de um coral que precisava cantar, mas não tinha onde e nem porquê...

_Yeah I'm sorry, i can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean i can't get you there_

_I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more of Atari_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair_

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

_(oh, she's a gold digger)_

_Well_

_(just thought you should know nigga)_

_Ooooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend!_

Assim como na outra música que Nina havia cantado nessa sala, tempos atrás, ela conseguiu novamente nos animar. Moreau apenas se sentou em seu habitual banquinho, observando a cena de todos dançando pela sala aos risos.

_I see you driving round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget him too!_

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

E depois puxei Remo pra cantar – sem ressentimentos, certo? – a minha parte que era preferida. Quero dizer, eu não estava traindo Jason ou algo do tipo, e graças a Merlim ele não ficou com ciúmes de eu apenas ter cantado com meu ex-namorado. Simples assim.

_Now baby, baby, baby, why do you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(so bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me_

_this is one for your dad_

_(your dad, your dad, your dad)_

_Yes, she did_

Num pulo, Nina se aproximou de Moreau e ajoelhou-se perto dele para cantar:

_Uh! Why? Uh! Why? Uh!_

_Why baby? Oh! I love you oh!_

_I still love you. Oooh!_

Pronto, Moreau tinha entrado na festa e foi uma bagunça geral com direito a trenzinho, subir em cadeiras e cavalinho. Como eu disse, é o desespero de ter algo pra se fazer naquele coral...

Nina estava nos retribuindo o favor de nos animar, e ela nem sequer tinha ciência disso.

_I see you driving round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget him too!_

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo!_

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Andando pelo corredor, atrasada novamente para o coral – mesmo que não tenha nada de interessante pra fazer lá –, me deparei com algo que tirou minha fala.

Fiquei cinco minutos olhando e olhando para aquilo, até eu me lembrar da onde eu estava e o que eu precisava fazer. Arranquei o cartaz da parede e corri.

Corri.

Corri.

Arfei.

Tropecei.

Corri mais um pouco.

Meus pés estavam doendo.

Até que enfim cheguei na sala correndo apressada e quase desmaiando. Os outros pararam com suas conversas, danças e risadas para me observar. Nina estava no meio deles, e me olhou preocupada.

- Cartaz... Parede... Coral... – ofeguei.

- O que foi, Lily? – Moreau perguntou, me ajudando a me por de pé.

Não falei mais nada porque meu pulmão me impedia, então apenas ergui o cartaz que eu havia tirado. John decidiu ler em voz alta:

- "É com muito prazer que anunciamos que um novo coral foi formado em Hogwarts, substituindo o coral da Lufa-Lufa na competição. A casa Sonserina está oficialmente inclusa na competição, e para que seja algo justo, passou a possuir todas as vitórias que a Lufa-Lufa tinha" – e os outros ofegaram. – "A próxima competição, que acontecerá no final de abril, será o começo do nosso novo coral, por minha direção. Estamos prontos para ser treinados e ficarmos capacitados para competir contra a casa Grifinória. Assinado: MJ".

- MJ? – Maria leu assustada. – Quem diabos é MJ?

- Isso só pode ser perseguição! – James exclamou, irritado. – Como se já não bastasse ter que enfrenta-los no quadribol também!

- Idiotas! Desde quando eles cantam? – Sirius e James trocaram olhares nervosos.

- Mas quem seria esse MJ, gente? – Alice perguntou preocupada. – Não tem professor nessa escola com essas iniciais!

- Deve ser mentira, é lógico! – Dorcas exclamou. – Acha que alguém ia falar as verdadeiras iniciais?

- O MJ pode ser de um ídolo dele – Sean supôs. – Michael Jackson? Mick Jagger?

- Meu Merlim, vamos perder! – Emelina guinchou.

- Sonserina não, pô! – Beth exclamou.

- Que droga! – Jason disse.

- Pessoal, calma – Moreau falou, incomodado. – Isso não significa que vamos perder. Ganhamos uma casa com a qual competir, não é isso que todos queriam?

- Que engraçado! – Dorcas entrecortou. – Pouco depois de um novo membro se adentrar no nosso coral, aparece a Sonserina pra competir com a gente! Casa que, até então, nunca teve nenhum coordenador! Que coincidência!

- Novo membro? Ah, nem vem! – Sean xingou. – Eu nunca trairia vocês nem coordenaria a Sonserina...!

- Não você, cabeção, ela! – Dorcas apontou para Nina, que tinha o cartaz em mãos, lendo. Ao ver os olhares nela, se assustou.

- O quê?

- Você pode muito bem ser esse tal MJ! É sua cara espalhar cartazes por aí, não? – Dorcas acusou. – Já treinou a Lufa-Lufa, a Corvinal, temporariamente nós, agora a única que faltava era a Sonserina!

- Dorcas, não pode falar assim! – Moreau repreendeu.

- Claro que posso! Já não está na cara que é suspeito ela, do nada, ficar boazinha amiga de todos?

- Dorcas, nós a ajudamos! – reclamei quando minha voz voltou.

- É completamente normal duvidarem de mim – Nina interrompeu. – Eu entendo. Na verdade, até agora eu estou surpresa com minha mudança. Nunca pensei que eu ia ser assim.

Dorcas bufou.

- Mas eu garanto – Nina continuou. – Não sou eu. Eu nunca gostei da Sonserina, se de fato gostasse ela seria a primeira casa que eu teria escolhido. Sonserina me traz lembranças de Durmstrang, e acreditem não são boas.

- Como sempre essa desculpa furada de lembranças... – Dorcas comentou.

- Dorcas! – Moreau ralhou.

- O quê? Só estou dizendo o que eu acho!

- Dorcas, esse MJ não sou, simplesmente não sou eu! – Nina falou, entre constrangida e irritada. – Provavelmente eu até voltaria a coordenar a Lufa-Lufa, mas a Sonserina... nunca! Eu nunca faria isso!

- Nós acreditamos em você, Nina – defendi. – Dorcas, pare de encher o saco! Nina não é esse coordenador secreto da Sonserina!

- Provas?

- Eu tomo Veritaserum – Nina cortou.

- CHEGA! – Moreau exclamou. – Chega Dorcas, pare de tentar causar intrigas, porque já temos suficientes nesse castelo! E Nina, acreditamos que não é você, fique tranquila. Agora temos a Sonserina para competir, e é muito mais importante que qualquer que seja esse coordenador!

E fez-se o silêncio depois desse discurso. Moreau respirou fundo.

- Vamos com calma. Isso não quer dizer que vamos perder – Moreau falou. – E já que recebemos essa notícia, vamos começar a ensaiar o vocal.

Ninguém falou muita coisa depois dessa discussão, mas de três coisas eu tinha certeza:

1- A Dorcas é uma louca desvairada que necessita de chamar a atenção.

2- Nina não é a coordenadora da Sonserina. Eu posso sentir isso.

E 3- Definitivamente, estávamos ferrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas: <strong>

**1-** Losing My Religion

**2-** Bridge Over Troubled Water

**3-** Only The Good Die Young

**4-** One Of Us

**5-** Smile (Charles Chaplin)

**6-** Forget You


	28. Conflitos

**OLÁÁÁÁÁ!**

**Primeiro: QUANTOS REVIEWS *-* /vomitando arco-íris**

**Segundo: Tudo bem, podem me matar, cortar meu corpo e jogar os pedaços no Oceano Pacífico, eu sei que demorei! Mas eis o capítulo, bem curtinho em relação aos outros, mas escrito com o coração -q**

**Aos reviews:**

**nathalia-potter - Minha função é surpreender né? *-* Obrigada por acompanhar, bjsss**

**Tiff Prongs - Muito obrigada, que bom que está gostando! Finalmente um feriado pra eu conseguir atualizar aqui, não é? hahaha**

**Julia Ricci - Oooi! Mais um capítulo pra mudar seus conceitos (acho que você vai se apaixonar mais um pouco pela Dorcas!) hahaha**

**Lilo - Olá, obrigada por ler! E fique despreocupada, ela não vai ser abandonada *-* **

**Geovana - Muito obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos *-***

**an - Demorei, mas postei :BBB**

**Geisiane Potter - Obrigadinha *-* Só demorei um pouco pra postar, mas taí um novo capítulo pra vocês! *-***

**ErikaProngsEvans - Claro que lembro de você! Fracassei na hora de agilizar, mas pelo menos tô postando agora o/o/o/**

**Srta. Moogreyd Khan Shum Jr - ALICIAAAAAAA sua linda *-* Não se preocupe, o John é inteiramente seu hahahaha :B**

**Pretendo escrever mais em breve! Beijos, até a próxima ;***

* * *

><p><strong>Conflitos<strong>

Lily POV:

Eu estava sentindo o perfume dele novamente, e aquele cheiro me trazia uma das melhores lembranças vividas naquele castelo que pra sempre guardarei. Eu olhava para o objeto e lembrava dele, eu até podia imaginar ele o vestindo, e depois tirando para me entregar...

Novamente eu contemplava o casaco de James, aquele que está comigo desde nosso primeiro encontro. Eu me lembro de tudo, de cada detalhe, o modo que fui parar naquela lama terrível até o momento em que, involuntariamente, o beijei. E depois saí correndo, com seu casaco, este que agora contemplo e ainda o sinto. Era um cheiro tão bom, e me dava tantas saudades...

- Você ainda não o esqueceu, não? – ouvi uma voz. Meu coração saiu pela boca tal susto, e corri a esconder o casaco debaixo do travesseiro.

- Tarde demais, eu já vi – Alice deu uma risadinha. – Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, observando você alisar o casaco, dobrar, desdobrar, cheirar, abraçar...

- Cala a boca, Alice – falei, constrangida.

Alice riu novamente.

- Você diz que o esqueceu, mas ainda tem nas mãos a maior lembrança dele. Como você espera esquecer James se ainda tem o casaco dele?

- Eu gosto do casaco, não de James – respondi, e então peguei o casaco e joguei-o debaixo da cama, irritada.

- Olhe, Lily, acho que já passou da hora de você admitir que James mudou. E agora está com outra – Alice se sentou ao meu lado na cama, e preferi não encará-la. – Você tem que eliminar tudo o que lembra dele, só assim você vai seguir adiante.

- Eu já segui adiante.

- Não, não seguiu, e você sabe – Alice falou calmamente. – Você acha que James tem o casaco que você deu de Natal pra ele até hoje, e fica sentindo seu cheiro no dormitório?

Não respondi. Que situação terrível...

- Provavelmente ele tem um retrato de Gravelle em todas as paredes, além de um lençol estampado com o rosto dela – Alice fez uma careta. – Não é de todo impossível.

- Eu já esqueci dele, tá legal? Já esqueci! – cortei. – Ele foi um estúpido comigo, e isso é o suficiente pra eu tirar da minha cabeça o simples fato que ele existe!

- Ah, certo – Alice colocou a mão no queixo, teatralmente. – E seguiu tão em frente que o primeiro garoto que se declarou pra você, você saiu correndo.

- Jessie é diferente, Alice – rolei os olhos.

- Diferente como? Ele é um gato! Talentoso, gentil, charmoso...

- Pare com isso – pedi.

- Lily, a única forma de você seguir em frente é saindo com alguém, se interessando por outras pessoas, amando outras pessoas – Alice falou, gentilmente, acariciando meu rosto. – Como você espera esquecer James por completo se ainda fica pensando nele, se martirizando que agora Gravelle ocupou seu lugar? Enquanto você fica aí remoendo seu passado, James já está construindo um futuro.

Eu odeio quando as pessoas tem razão. E odeio quando Alice dá uma de psicóloga, que saco!

Só sei de uma coisa: espero que os alunos da Grifinória não se assustem quando perceberem que é um casaco que está jogado dentro da lareira.

Sophie POV:

Que droga de almoço. Ele poderia ser muito confortável, só eu e Sirius rindo e conversando sobre assuntos alheios, enquanto eu não deixava ele tentar misturar pudim com a comida, mas não. Mal sentamos a mesa quando um casal se aproximou pra nos fazer companhia.

- Sirius, Sophie, olá! – James exclamou, puxando Gravelle consigo. Esta me fuzilou com o olhar, e tenho dois bons motivos pra isso: ou ela me odeia porque sou amiga de Lily, ou ela me odeia porque acha que meu namoro com James de fato foi verdadeiro. Como o mundo dá voltas... Ela foi a percursora desse boato naquela época.

- Podemos almoçar com vocês? – James perguntou animado, mas não deu tempo pra darmos uma resposta e apenas se sentou, junto com Gravelle.

- Olá – eu e Sirius respondemos mal a vontade.

- Então? – James começou a puxar a assunto, se servindo e servindo a Gravelle. Será que a loira tinha desaprendido como colocar comida no prato? – Animados para competir contra a Sonserina no coral? Estou meio irritado por ter que competir com a casa não só no quadribol, mas como no coral também...

- Bom, temos que fazer o máximo para ganhar, não? – falei, e ouvi Gravelle rir baixinho com aquela falsa voz meiga. Vou socar essa prima da Maria, vou avisando.

- Terão que se esforçar – ela falou, desdenhosa. – Penny e Lucy estão no coral, assim como todas as outras líderes de torcida da Sonserina, mais alguns garotos que são ótimos dançarinos e cantores.

- É, ficamos sabendo disso mesmo – respondi com desagrado.

- E posso te garantir que elas serão simplesmente fantásticas! – ela continuou. – Se vocês conseguirem ganhar da Sonserina, talvez isso seja um milagre.

James riu do comentário. "Qual é James, qual foi a graça disso? Ela estava desdenhando o seu coral, seu imbecil!" eu realmente quis dizer isso em voz alta, e percebi que Sirius havia pensado o mesmo.

- Já que você é a famosa Garota do Engano, Gravelle, por que não entrou para o coral da Sonserina? – Sirius perguntou, aborrecido.

- Não, não... Acho melhor não. Se bem que... – ela sorriu para James, que não havia entendido. – Não contei nem pra você James, mas estou pensando seriamente em tentar entrar no coral da Grifinória!

- NÃO! – exclamei, enquanto Sirius se engasgava.

- Ve, não acredito! – James ficou contentíssimo, olhando com paixão para Gravelle. Blergh. – Seria simplesmente perfeito ter você no coral!

- NÃO! – voltei a exclamar, batendo nas costas de Sirius.

- Eu sei! – Gravelle exclamou, abraçando James animadamente. – E estou fazendo isso principalmente para garantir que certas pessoas não tentem ir pra cima de você...

Se Lily estivesse ali, tapas iam se suceder.

- NÃO! – falei, desesperada, e enfim o casal me percebeu.

- Não por quê? – James perguntou.

- Porque... Porque... – vamos logo Sophie. Sirius não podia me ajudar, porque bebia de seu suco, tentando respirar. – Porque não há vagas.

- Não há vagas? – James perguntou, cético.

- É, não há – sorri amarelo. – O máximo são catorze membros, e é assim que deve ser.

- Então como me explica a entrada de St. James no coral meses atrás? – Gravelle desafiou. Ah, é, droga.

- É, como me explica? – James repetiu. A cara dele de repente ficou tão... socável.

- Mas St. James tinha talento, ao contrário de você – Sirius respondeu em meu lugar, e James e Gravelle ficaram sérios harmonicamente.

- Não me subestime, Black – ela falou. – Posso muito bem cantar melhor do que vocês dois juntos.

Ui. Até imagino vidros por toda a Hogwarts se despedaçando com suas notas longas. Sirius novamente pensou o mesmo que eu, e começou a rir.

- Tudo bem então – falou, descrente.

- Bom, agora tenho que ir – Gravelle começou a se levantar. – Marquei de me encontrar com as meninas.

- Nem pensar, você não comeu nada de sua comida, mocinha – James falou, e foi realmente terrível o biquinho que Gravelle fez.

O resto da conversa nem vou contar, foi a cena mais... mais... repugnante que eu já vi. James teve que dar, simplesmente, COMIDA NA BOCA DE GRAVELLE FAZENDO AVIÃOZINHO! Ela tentava sair da mesa, mas ele não deixava, e fazia comer. Isso durante quinze minutos, quinze longos minutos de tortura em que eu e Sirius trocávamos olhares tensos e risonhos.

Acabamos por sair da mesa sem nos despedir, antes que eu vomitasse o que eu havia digerido. Graças a Merlim o casal nem sentiu a nossa falta.

Emelina POV:

- Eu quero que você imediatamente saia do coral da Grifinória – foi o que Benn havia dito há uns cinco minutos atrás, e em puro choque mal consegui assimilar alguma resposta considerável.

- Como é que é? – perguntei, rezando pra que eu tivesse ouvido errado.

- Saia do coral da Grifinória – apesar de dizer aquilo enquanto jantava, Benn parecia muito sério. Eu o olhei incrédula.

- Mas é claro que não vou sair! Por que eu faria isso?

- Muitos motivos, Emma, muitos – ele falou. – Primeiro, Lupin está nele.

- E daí? – retruquei, porém incômoda. Lembrar de Remo me faz relembrar de nossas recentes discussões tão... estranhas.

- Não gosto dele, portanto você deve manter distância – Benn falou, com um ar tão longe que parece até desinteressado. – Segundo, Stanley está muito por lá.

- Agora ela é nossa amiga, e anda nos ajudando – expliquei.

- Ela nos traiu. Nos abandonou no final pra ficar com vocês. E quem garante que ela seja a coordenadora secreta da Sonserina?

- Ela não é – afirmei com convicção. – Ela é muito legal, e vocês da Lufa-Lufa deveriam lhe dar um desconto. Ela não abandonou vocês, apenas passou por maus momentos que a deixaram longe do coral.

- Ah, claro. Maus momentos que a levam a mudar de lado e ir pro coral da Grifinória? – Benn bufou.

- Ao contrário de vocês, o nosso coral a ajudou quando ela mais precisou, e você nem sabe – respondi com certa irritação. – Quando a mãe dela faleceu vocês nem ao menos mostraram um pingo de compaixão a ajuda-la. Ao invés disso ficaram a culpando por ter posto um fim no coral de vocês.

- Ela deveria saber que assuntos pessoais não se envolvem com os assuntos profissionais – ele cortou, frio.

- Como pode ser tão insensível?

- Insensível? Ela nos prejudicou!

- Não porque quis!

- Quem sabe? Vocês mesmos do coral da Grifinória a detestavam, e não duvido nada que talvez ela até inventou essa história da mãe dela.

- Benn! – ralhei. – Como pode falar isso? Essas coisas não são assim!

- Bom, eu não duvido – continuou a jantar, ignorante.

- Acho que Remo tem razão sobre você! – exclamei, sem pensar.

Benn parou de comer para me encarar. Nem precisou perguntar, seus olhos já questionavam, com certo desagrado.

- Talvez mesmo você não dê importância alguma em mim, e sim em você mesmo. Pois fique sentado esperando, porque eu nunca, nunca sairei do coral – falei antes que mais bomba viesse, e saí em disparada pra fora do Salão Principal.

Sinto que falei o que não devia. E isso não é nada bom.

David POV:

- Bom dia! – Nina chegou à mesa dos professores, animada. – Hum, torta de limão! Os elfos estão acertando ultimamente.

- Bom dia, Nina – respondi, sorrindo. – Bom te ver de bem com a vida.

- Por que não estar? – ela riu. – Acho que estou me exorcizando aos poucos, de certo modo. Não adianta ficar melancólica, e nem ficar se irritando com corais pelos cantos – e piscou.

- Fico feliz – falei. – Queria descartar a irritação com o coral, também.

- Coral da Sonserina? – ela perguntou, se servindo.

- Exato – assenti. – Quem é aquele MJ? Não existe ninguém com essas iniciais nesse castelo, ninguém!

- Deveríamos levar a teoria de Sean a sério – Nina disse. – Talvez seja o ídolo dele, ou iniciais meramente sorteadas.

- E por que ele se esconderia? Não há razão para isso – suspirei, preocupado.

- Já pensou em falar com Dumbledore? Ele certamente sabe, e é justo suficiente pra que revele quem essa pessoa é.

- Foi a primeira coisa que fiz. Ele disse que era pra eu ficar despreocupado porque o fato de quem a pessoa é não afetará em nada na competição – suspirei. – Nem tive como contestar. Aquele jeito calmo dele é impossível fazer algum tipo de objeção.

- Eu sei como é – Nina riu, se lembrando de nossas discussões na sala do diretor. – Bom, então o jeito é continuar treinando seus alunos, pensando apenas que mudou a casa competidora. Ficar encucado sobre o coordenador vai te tirar o foco principal, que é ganhar dele.

- É, você está certa – sorri. – E me desculpe novamente pela desconfiança de Dorcas. Eu sei que não é você.

"Apesar de eu ter, no fundo, minhas dúvidas", completei mentalmente.

Na verdade, não é dúvida. É mais uma suposição. Eu sei que Nina mudou, e ninguém nesse mundo podia mentir a respeito disso. Mas como não desconfiar? O que Dorcas falou faz sentido; pouco, mas faz. Nina já treinou, mesmo que temporariamente, todos os outros corais das outras casas, menos uma. Por que não treinara Sonserina? Será que como ela havia dito as lembranças de Durmstrang eram assim tão ruins?

- Obrigada, David – ela sorriu calmamente, e inevitavelmente retribuí.

Eu não queria duvidar, mas a voz de Dorcas continuava a ecoar na minha cabeça. "Já treinou a Lufa-Lufa, a Corvinal, temporariamente nós, agora a única que faltava era a Sonserina!".

Eu só não queria desconfiar. Não era justo com ela, e sua mentira é impossível. Ela não é a coordenadora secreta da Sonserina, não é.

E eu devia acreditar nisso.

Maria POV:

- Se Gravelle tiver a ousadia de entrar no coral, eu mesma faço questão de sair dele – Lily decretou à mesa do almoço, quando Sophie nos contava a conversa entre minha odiada prima e James.

- Vocês acreditam nela? – Alice bufou. – Aquela garota não sabe nem o que é música, muito menos cantar.

- Ela garantiu que canta melhor que eu e Sirius juntos – Sophie zombou, com desprezo.

- Eu nunca ouvi aquela garota cantando, mas não posso duvidar muito – falei. – Sabe aquela voz irritadiça que ela tem? Não é real, e sim forçada. A voz dela é muito mais grossa que aquilo.

- E você acha que isso fará com que ela cante bem? – Dorcas entrou na conversa, nos assustando. Até então ninguém havia reparado que ela estava escutando. – Eu conheço aquela garota, e o único talento dela é ser ridícula e totalmente desprezível.

- Dorcas falando mal de Gravelle? – Sean estranhou. – Vocês não eram tipo, super amigas?

- Verbo certo rapazinho, "éramos" – Dorcas torceu o nariz. – Gravelle caiu completamente no meu conceito.

- E por quê? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

- Porque sim – Dorcas respondeu simplesmente, e pelo seu tom de voz não haveria motivo nesse mundo que a fizesse contar alguma coisa. Estranho.

- E aquele tal de MJ hein? – Sean puxou assunto depois do silêncio questionário para Dorcas. – Alguma suposição?

- Algum babaca inventado pelos membros da Sonserina só pra dizer que há alguém os coordenando – Lily disse, indiferente. – Afinal, quem gostaria de coordenar aquele bando de trogloditas?

- Que tal, hum, Stanley? – Dorcas desafiou.

- Pra que tanta cisma com ela? Francamente Dorcas, ela não faria isso... – Sophie foi dizendo.

- Se quisesse nos prejudicar, já teria feito isso – completei, e Dorcas se virou para mim com um puro ar de nojo.

- Ah, a apaixonadinha do casal MacKinnon começou a opinar, huh? Acho que devo me retirar da mesa – respondeu secamente.

E era assim que fluía um ambiente em que Dorcas e eu estávamos juntas e eu abria a boca pra falar. Ignorância e cortes sem parar, dando mal tempo de eu retrucar. Isso estava me irritando tão profundamente que eu pensava em voltar a bater nela. Mas é claro, com Jason ciente de tudo, não tive coragem.

Ele apenas a ignorava, e eu queria pelo menos metade desse dom dele. Eu, mesmo sem querer, tentava não me aproximar dele quando Dorcas estava por perto. Ridículo, eu sei, mas era tudo pra manter um pouco de paz, porque eu e Jason juntos incitava ainda mais a raiva de Dorcas. Por mais que eu tentasse essa tática, mais perto de Jason eu ficava, ainda mais com nossas últimas conversas.

- Esqueça que Dorcas existe, pois isso já passou dos limites – ele disse, um pouco irritado. Ou mais que irritado, e isso me deixou incomodada. – Afinal, por causa dela demoramos tanto pra ficar juntos, ou você tinha parado um pouco de gostar de mim.

- Nunca parei de gostar de você. Apenas parei de demonstrar isso – falei com um sorriso, grande parte para acalmá-lo. Recebi um enorme sorriso e um beijo em troca.

Mas a situação de não poder estar junto de Jason sem olhar pros lados para ver se Dorcas estava pronta para, sei lá, lançar uma maldição em mim, estava me deixando louca. Era agoniante e irritante ao mesmo tempo, e as vezes eu sentia pena dela – por continuar encalhada como sempre foi e nunca ter algum amor correspondido – e também raiva – por ser culpa dela meu namoro com Jason não ser considerado "normal".

Jason também disse que falou com ela, mas visivelmente isso não adiantou em nada. Parece até que piorou; ela constantemente jogava indiretas das pesadas pra cima da gente em plena aula de coral, ou cantava músicas de baixo calão, ou nem se dava ao trabalho de cochichar o tanto que minha voz andava desafinando. Grrrr.

Eu estava surpresa pelo tanto que minha paciência havia se superado, e eu realmente não sabia até quando ia durar. Comecei a usar a TPM pra explicar minha irritação depois de mais um coral, até Lily começar a questionar "quando você vai menstruar afinal?". Droga, eu deveria achar mentiras mais convincentes.

E, enquanto isso, minha raiva por Dorcas crescia. E eu sinceramente não sabia até quando isso ia durar.

Sean POV:

- Está pronta pra ouvir isso, Lily? É sério, acho que essa notícia não vai te agradar muito... – alertei, antes que ela percebesse para onde estávamos indo.

- O que foi? Por que estamos indo pras masmorras? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Conta logo pra ela – Maria resmungou.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês estão me assustando! – Lily exclama, perdida. – Por acaso estamos indo pro...?

- Auditório, sim. Assistir a uma audição...

O rosto de Lily ficou sério, então entramos. As luzes do ambiente estavam acesas, mas havia certo destaque para o palco. Moreau e os outros estavam sentados em cadeiras mais afastadas, enquanto apenas uma figura parecia estar grudada ao palco lá na frente. Era James, é claro.

- Ah não – Lily fez uma expressão de pânico. – Não vai me dizer que isso é a audição da...

- Gravelle, sim – Alice falou enquanto nos sentávamos o mais longe possível do palco. James parecia prestes a engolir as cortinas de ansiedade.

Lily murmurou alguma coisa, e não conseguia retirar a expressão de ódio que se formou ao observar James lá na frente.

- Espero que ela desafine lindamente – Maria amaldiçoou antes de sair pra se juntar a Jason.

- Pelo visto ela quer mesmo entrar no coral – comentei. – Até fez Moreau fazer uma audição pra ela!

- Será que isso significa que ela canta bem? – Lily perguntou com um fundo de medo na voz.

- Não, não pode ser – Alice disse. – Eu escuto a voz fina e completamente irritante daquela garota e sinto ânsia. Preparem os ouvidos para a desafinação!

Eu ri, mas Lily não. Estava concentrada em observar as cortinas se abrirem, e mostrar Gravelle no centro do palco. Silêncio completo, e vi a loira mandar um beijinho para James e sorrir. Eu podia ouvir os dentes de Lily trincarem.

Depois dos dois ficarem trocando mimos a distância, Moreau pigarreou alto.

- Muito bem Gravelle, pode começar – disse.

- Claro, professor – falou com sua voz fina. Alice bufou.

Fez um gesto para os músicos atrás dela e se direcionou até o microfone no centro do palco. A música lenta começou a tocar, e Gravelle cantou.

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

Oh. Meu. Merlim.

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't_

_Listen!_

Olhei para meu lado e vi as expressões de Alice e Lily provavelmente iguais a minha. Pavor. Choque. Incredulidade.

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_

_You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

Enquanto isso, Gravelle continuava a dar seu show no palco, fazendo movimentos com as mãos que não atrapalhavam em nada na sua voz afinada. Era indescritível o que estávamos ouvindo, ou aquela cena. Tudo indescritível.

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't, if you won't!_

Era quase inacreditável ver Gravelle cantando daquele jeito, porém ela era mesmo. O primeiro pensamento que tive era se por acaso ela não estava trapaceando, ou modificando sua voz magicamente. Mas sabendo que isso não é possível, apenas juntei às minhas amigas do lado para balançar a cabeça de horror.

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but I will complete!_

E James ovacionava sem parar a namorada, por vezes se virando para trás para exclamar "VEJAM! ESCUTEM! ESSA É A MINHA NAMORADA! É A MINHA NAMORADA!", fato este que piorava a situação para a minha amiga ruiva. Mesmo não vendo o rosto dos outros, aposto a minha vida que estavam tão chocados quanto eu. Inclusive Dorcas.

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own, my own!_

E a música acabou com a nota estendida de Gravelle, e James quase morreu de aplaudir. Demorou um pouco, mas Moreau também aplaudiu, ficando de pé. É claro que ele estava feliz com aquilo; uma nova e excelente voz para o coral? Perfeito! Ótima arma contra a Sonserina. Por respeito a Lily, me recusei a aplaudir, e passei a tentar tirá-la do transe em que se encontrava.

- Incrível, Veronica! – ouvi Moreau bradar. – Acho que...

- Ela vai entrar para o coral? – James perguntou frenético, antes que o professor mal terminasse de falar.

- Sim. Seja bem-vinda – sua voz demonstrava apreciação.

Em júbilo, James subiu correndo ao palco, pegou Gravelle no colo e a girou, enquanto ria. Eu precisava tirar Lily rapidamente dali, evitando mais mágoas, mas ela parecia ter se recuperado e reagia indiferente. Bom, aparentemente.

- Que. Droga – falou, pausadamente, respirando alto. – C-Como...?

- Ela cantou daquele jeito? – Alice completou, ainda demonstrando surpresa. Um baque no palco me fez deduzir que James e Gravelle haviam caído. – Nem Merlim sabe.

- Eu disse pra vocês – Maria se aproximou com Jason. – Aquela voz fina dela é pura farsa. Aquela que ela usou sim, é verdadeira. Só nunca pensei que fosse afinada.

- Foi uma surpresa, mas pelo menos teremos uma nova pessoa pra nos ajudar a ganhar na competição... – Jason comentou.

- Não! – Lily exclamou. – Não, Jason! Você não vê que com Gravelle no coral as coisas vão deixar de serem as mesmas? Ela não pode, ela... Quem vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa naquela sala com os dois se agarrando daquele jeito?

- Isso é verdade – apoiei, baixinho.

- Quem garante que eles vão ficar se agarrando na sala? – Jason questionou.

Num igual movimento, eu, Lily e Maria apontamos para o palco. James e Gravelle de fato tinham caído no chão, mas estavam dispostos a se beijarem ali mesmo. Talvez devêssemos nos retirar.

- Isso é terrível, nojento e... e... – Lily balbuciou. Então soltou um bufo de raiva e saiu em disparada em direção à saída.

- Deixem ela – Alice falou. – Vai demorar um pouco pra ela absorver a situação.

- Para todos nós absorvemos a situação, você quer dizer – Maria respondeu. – Aqueles dois grudentos são um saco.

Depois de mais momento de amassos dos dois no palco, Moreau finalmente ralhou e os dois saíram aos risinhos. A essa altura já nos juntávamos para ir embora dali, prevendo nossas próximas reuniões na sala de coral. Dorcas fazia uma lista enorme e inexistentes defeitos para a apresentação de Gravelle, mas eu não podia concordar. Ela cantou perfeitamente bem e sem dúvidas mereceu entrar no coral. Acontece que não sei se os outros membros concordavam com isso...

Apostei com John que no coral Gravelle não duraria nem um mês.

Remo POV:

Eu e Sirius havíamos apostado que no primeiro dia de coral com Gravelle teríamos uma briga entre ela e Lily. Bom, nós dois perdemos.

- COMO ASSIM, VOCÊ QUER SOLOS? ACORDA GAROTA, VOCÊ ACABOU DE ENTRAR!

- Por que está gritando, queridinha? Só estou propondo uma estratégia que nos faça ganhar.

- PARE DE FALAR FALSAMENTE! GRITE COMO MULHER SUA...

- SUA O QUÊ? – James entrou na briga.

- Não te chamei na conversa, James – Dorcas cortou, voltando-se para Gravelle. – VOCÊ. NÃO. MERECE. NENHUM. SOLO!

- Isso é inveja por que canto melhor que você? – Gravelle gargalhou.

- Garotas... – Moreau começou, suspirando impaciente.

- FAÇA-ME RIR! – Dorcas gritou de volta. James havia se posto de pé de frente a ela, o que não a impedia de xingar. – O que você pretende com aquele movimento das mãos? Matar as moscas que te rodeiam por falta de banho?

- DORCAS! – James interpôs. Gravelle riu novamente.

Bom, acho que Dorcas estava nos representando. Em meia hora de coral, nossa paciência já estava nos limites. James e Gravelle estavam conseguindo ganhar o prêmio de "Casal Insuportável do Ano", como assim disse Beth. Tive que concordar com ela. Eu podia ver a expressão de nojo no rosto de Lily, mas a melhor era a de Dorcas. Só quando Moreau notou nosso estresse que mandou os dois maneirarem e, quando enfim pararam, Gravelle anunciou seu desejo de ter um solo.

- BETH MERECE UM SOLO MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ! – Dorcas desafiou.

- Pare de falar assim com Vê! – James se aproximou, ameaçador.

- Não tenho medo de você, James queridinho. Não afeta nem uma mosca – Dorcas o passou pro lado. – Quem você pensa que é pra exigir um solo desse jeito? Florence Welch?

- Por favor, Dorcas. Sem grandes comparações – Gravelle falou com naturalidade, piscando para James. Ele havia se acalmado, talvez por orgulho da "maturidade" da namorada. – Por que tanto estresse comigo? Éramos tão amigas...

Silêncio completo na sala. Esse era o mistério que todos esperavam que fosse desvendado, e a expectativa da conversa havia nos calado. A pergunta de Gravelle soou irônica, e Dorcas continuou ali parada, respirando alto. Por fim, virou-se para Moreau.

- Se ela ganhar um solo eu me retiro do coral – anunciou.

- Dorcas, ainda não vamos ver isso, certo? – Moreau parecia entediado. – Temos muitas outras coisas para nos preocupar, e essa é uma das últimas.

- Só aviso – Dorcas falou calmamente. – E outra. Se for pra esse casal estúpido ficar se esfregando nessa sala, que vá fazer isso num chiqueiro onde é seu lugar.

- Como consegue ser tão insuportável, Dorcas? – James perguntou irritado. Silêncio novamente, pois Dorcas havia se virado desafiadoramente para James. – Não percebe que todos aqui se irritam com você? Sempre xingando alguém, rebaixando os outros para você parecer melhor. Você nem ao menos deixa Maria e Jason namorarem em paz! Não vê que todos aqui te veem como um empecilho em nossas vidas?

Parte de nós prendeu a respiração, enquanto Dorcas olhava chocada para James. No fundo, ouvi Gravelle segurar o riso.

- Quem é você pra falar de "ser insuportável"? – Dorcas finalmente recuperou as palavras. – Olhe para você, para sua namoradinha! Seu nível de hipocrisia é bem maior do que meus atos!

- Hipocrisia? – James rebateu.

- É! Qual maroto vivia por aí declarando seu amor infinito pela monitora Lily Evans? Quem pedia ajuda para todos do mundo para conseguir finalmente sair com ela? Você! E o que aconteceu? Trocou-a um mês depois por uma garota que fala mal até de um cisco de poeira em nossos sapatos! Muito interessante seu modo de enxergar as pessoas!

Uma discussão nunca havia causado tanto efeito em nós quanto essa. Com as palavras de Dorcas, olhei para Lily, e esta havia abaixado a cabeça, uma expressão de inconfundível tristeza passando pelo seu rosto.

James também havia hesitado, ainda mais pelo olhar meio assassino no rosto de Gravelle.

- Esse assunto não é da sua conta – falou, esquivo.

- Quer saber? Você e Gravelle totalmente se merecem – Dorcas falou, alto e sorrindo. – Você James, perdeu toda sua personalidade assim que começou a namorar com ela, e já que ela não tinha nenhuma... Combinação perfeita! Quando decidirem finalmente acabar com essa melação nojenta e asquerosa, me avise. Hoje não fico aqui assistindo esse show.

E caminhou pra fora da sala. Novamente caímos num silêncio mortal, e nem Gravelle e James se manifestaram depois disso. Moreau se adiantou.

- Enfim... – suspirou. – Vamos treinar o vocal.

Na outra aula, Dorcas compareceu, mas acho que não ia durar muito. Como se aquela discussão não tivesse acontecido, James e Gravelle voltaram a seus mimos, e para não haver mais brigas, Moreau decidiu nos entreter com atividades diferentes para treinar o vocal. Até que funcionou, mas isso não distraiu Lily do casal. Ela parecia inquieta e incomodada, e com razão. Talvez se Dorcas saísse, ela até faria companhia. Até eu faria companhia.

Talvez todos os outros.

Lily POV:

- Lily, por favor! Sua saída do coral não vai mudar nada, ao contrário! – Alice me seguiu junto com Emelina, as duas falando na minha cabeça enquanto eu andava decidida em direção à sala de música.

- É! Gravelle vai continuar fazendo suas "vaquices" por lá se você sair! – Emelina ajudou.

- Não adianta insistir, vou falar agora para o Mister D! – falei, irritada. – Você viu o jeito que ela olhou pra mim quando Moreau falou que estava pensando em dar um solo para ela na próxima competição?

- Não, não vimos. Estávamos muito ocupadas vendo Dorcas avançar na cabeça dela – Emelina falou, rindo, mas não perdendo o ritmo acelerado que eu andava.

- E depois James tirando ela pra mais uma discussão polêmica – Alice complementou.

- Ela me desafia por todo lugar, todo lugar! Ela está tirando tudo de mim! – parei de súbito, e Alice e Emelina trombaram em mim. – Ela tirou meu namorado, está tirando o coral, daqui a pouco ela vai lá em casa infernizar a minha vida!

- Por isso mesmo, Lily! – Alice começou com aquele tom maduro. – Você vai deixar o coral escapar pelas suas mãos...?

- É que eu não aguento, simplesmente não aguento! – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Não aguento aquele olhar nojento de orgulho de James toda vez que ela canta, não aguento ele nunca sair do lado dela estando na cara que ela está errada...

- Ah, Lily – Emelina me abraçou de lado. – É assim mesmo, esses garotos. Amam provocar nossos sentimentos desse jeito.

- E não se preocupe. Dorcas está lá pra dar uns bons tapas em Gravelle no último caso.

- Ainda rezo por esse dia. A cena dela agarrando a cabeça de Gravelle nunca sairá da minha mente. É boa demais – Emelina sorriu.

- Não me importo muito com Dorcas, tampouco com Gravelle, só... – suspirei. – Com James. Sempre com James.

- Esqueça esse veado! – Alice exclamou. – Você já jogou o casaco dele na lareira, achei que isso tinha servido de começo para o "exorcismo de James".

- Sim – Emelina concordou.

- Mas tudo isso volta quando estou no coral com a presença dele. E isso vai acabar agora – sequei as lágrimas com pressa e voltei a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Lily! – Alice e Emelina gritaram atrás de mim.

Adentrei na sala e ganhei alguns olhares, percebendo minha fúria meio explícita. É claro, Gravelle e James estavam ali aos mimos, e ela sorriu asquerosamente para mim assim que me viu.

- Mister D, quero sair do coral – soltei em alto e bom som antes de eu dizer o que não devia. Moreau, que estava ocupado conversando com o pianista, se virou, surpreso.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntou.

- Estou saindo do coral. Agora e definitivamente – falei, arfando. Nesse momento Alice e Emelina entraram na sala.

- É mentira dela, professor. Ela está meio exaltada com... er... um feitiço... hum... Feitiço da Loucura – Emelina sorriu amarelo.

- Não é nada disso – cortei, ríspida. – Estou me retirando do coral, agora.

- Aleluia! – Gravelle exclamou com sarcasmo. James não se incomodou com isso.

- Olha aqui, sua filha de uma... – comecei.

- Lily, não – Moreau se voltou para mim. – Não sairá do coral, você é importante aqui.

- Vejo que não sou mais – rebati. – Está dando um solo pra ela!

- Não é mais importante por quê? – Gravelle se intrometeu. – Por não ter mais solos? Se liga, queridinha, está sendo egoísta. Na verdade, todo mundo aqui merece solos, não só você. Está provando do seu próprio veneno, tirar a chance dos outros de ter um papel a mais nesse coral. E só por causa disso está querendo sair? Bom, era pra esse coral estar vazio então.

Não houve nenhum murmúrio de discordância, e até Dorcas não contestou. Ela estava conseguindo, afinal. Até mesmo colocar meus próprios amigos contra mim.

- Assim sendo, vou dar a chance a eles – meus olhos novamente haviam lacrimejado.

- Lily, sabe que é proibido sair do coral. Uma vez dentro, nunca mais sai – Moreau disse.

- Sean saiu pra ir pra Lufa-Lufa – argumentei.

- Isso na época em que Nina estava no comando.

- Jessie saiu também.

- Novamente, Nina. E ele nem pertence à Grifinória.

- Pouco me importa. Estou fora – respondi, dando as costas.

- Tudo bem, Lily – Moreau falou, suspirando. – Só não se arrependa depois. Acho que você se lembra que algo pode acontecer só de você ter assinado o papel da audição, naquele dia.

Antes de sair da sala o encarei, e ele havia erguido as sobrancelhas e quase sorria.

- Eu sei que você vai voltar. Por ora, acho melhor ir esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Que raiva desse professor. Ele conseguia me deixar sem jeito apenas por deixar clara a minha dramaticidade. Sou dramática sim, mas ele conseguia eu me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo ao perceber que sou assim.

Decidi, então, seguir seu conselho. Fui esfriar a cabeça no lugar mais óbvio para mim: a biblioteca.

Mas eu mal entrei na biblioteca e reparo que alguém está prestes a sair dela. Alguém meio agradável para mim, mas que de alguma forma me faz recuar.

- Lily! – tarde demais. Jessie já havia me visto.

Dou um sorriso sem graça, que vacila mais quando ele me salda com um abraço.

- Céus, quanto tempo não nos falamos! Até parece que não moramos no mesmo castelo! – ele riu, e eu o acompanhei novamente sem graça.

- Pois é – falei simplesmente.

- Eu sei que andou evitando me encontrar de todas as formas – ele começou quando, mesmo sem eu querer, caminhávamos juntos pra fora da biblioteca. – Por causa do... Bom, você sabe. Faz tempo isso, e eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Não, tudo bem – balancei a cabeça. – É como você disse. Já faz tempo.

- Sim – ele sorriu. – Fico feliz em voltar a falar com você. Então... O que conta de bom?

Foi só ele dizer isso que involuntariamente comecei a soltar tudo, desde a nossa última vitória na competição, a mudança em Nina e Gravelle. Tudo. Ele ouviu pacientemente, por vezes comentando algo sobre o coral da Sonserina, sua casa. Ele não sabia muito, pois de acordo com ele as informações do coral eram restritas somente a seus participantes, para o caso de haver amigos de grifinórios. O que é nosso caso.

Não sei se fiz o certo, mas depois de muitos minutos de conversa (minutos bons e aliviantes, devo dizer), prometi voltar a biblioteca para conversarmos mais. Eu estava sentindo falta disso.

Acho que no final eu fiz o certo. Para mim, me reaproximar Jessie já era um grande passo para eu me esquecer de vez de James.

Alice POV:

E assim seguia nossas vidas: caos completo. Em todos os sentidos. Na escola, porque a medida que os meses se passavam os NIEM's se aproximavam, o que era mais pressão, mais tarefas e mais redações e, é claro, o caos no coral. Lily decidiu voltar, com a graça de Merlim, mas ela voltou decidida a infernizar a vida de Gravelle naquela sala tanto quanto ela infernizava a dela. Não havia paz, e quando Dorcas entrava no meio era apenas pra criticar James, pois percebeu que se ela provocar Gravelle o resultado seria o mesmo.

Traduzindo: Lily brigava o tempo todo com Gravelle, e Dorcas com James. Isso tudo um simples resumo de como íamos acabar enlouquecendo. Até o pobre Moreau estava perdido, e nem com a ajuda das broncas inteligentes de Nina os quatro sossegavam.

Fora tudo isso, as coisas se encaminhavam normalmente. Eu e Franco estávamos num harmônico relacionamento, assim como Sophie e Sirius. A única que podia reclamar era Emelina, que novamente estava naquela febre de terminar com Benn sempre que podia. Isso irritava nosso amigo Remo, que andava um pouco mais irritado por estar enfrentando a fase da Lua Cheia. Era curioso, porém, que ele não estava tão cansado; parecia mais manifestar seus instintos raivosos de fera e sempre se sobressaltava nas discussões de Emelina e Benn. Sempre se levantava da mesa furioso xingando os dois, e Emelina começava com sua crise de depressão.

Ah, não posso esquecer das crises bipolares de Lily. Ela por vezes imitava Remo ao se levantar furiosa da mesa quando percebe o casal Pravelle se aproximando, e as vezes parecia tão feliz que nem a presença dos dois a incomodava. Reparei que isso se devia ao fato de voltar da suas idas a biblioteca.

- Lily, você voltou a falar com Jessie – falei, o que não era uma pergunta. Eu tinha certeza que era isso.

- Voltei – ela não hesitou a responder, sorrindo. – E estou muito feliz por causa disso.

O mundo seria maravilhoso se ela ficasse assim todo dia...

Fora isso, tudo normal. Dorcas passou a dirigir suas indiretas no MMM para Gravelle, tentando a todo custo descobrir podres dela para publicar no jornal. Tudo isso, é claro, com a ajuda de Lily. Se esse não era assunto, era sua nova obsessão em formar novos casais – mesmos que estes casais tenham tudo pra ser um casal, mas não são. Como Moreau e Nina. Não nos restava dúvidas que ela realmente tinha mudado, e essa mudança proporcionou uma nova amizade para nosso querido professor. Os dois só eram vistos juntos, conversando e papeando, trocando sorrisos. Eu ficaria feliz se o destino brincasse com os dois e os transformasse num casal – o que acabei comentando no treino das Griffies, ganhando a concordância da Treinadora Bronwen. O outro casal que acho que já era admitido era John e Alicia. Tão fofos! Ultimamente o cabelo de Alicia vivia apenas no rosa ofuscante que, de acordo com ela, demonstrava que estava feliz. Mas é claro, John a tratava com extremo carinho, e todo mundo já havia percebido que eles eram figuras promissoras no castelo. Nas poucas vezes que Eric se sentava conosco, ele dizia o quanto sua irmã vibrava ao falar dele, e era o suficiente para constatar que apesar de novos, eles já eram um casal.

- Até John tem uma namorada – Dorcas falou, incrédula. – Até ele.

Pelo menos Dorcas havia deixado Maria e Jason um pouco de paz, pois agora seu alvo era James e Gravelle. Menos mal.

E por falar nisso, uma outra briga começava entre eles, dessa vez na sala comunal. Porém parecia mais séria.

- Eu não admito que você fique falando aqueles absurdos da minha namorada naquele seu jornal estúpido! – James gritou. Os poucos presentes na sala comunal assistiam a discussão, curiosos.

- "Minha namorada" – Dorcas imitou sua voz, fazendo uma careta. – Deixe de ser idiota! Essa garota nem te vê como namorado, e sim como um brinde adquirido da garota que ela mais odeia!

- Claro que não!

- Ela sequer sabia seu nome até você começar namorar com Lily, francamente! – Dorcas rebateu. – Todos nesse castelo se perguntam porque você está com ela! Você é um maroto, James, e foi escolher essa loira aguada e sem sal, que só se preocupa se seu gloss está acabando ou se a maquiagem está borrada!

- CHEGA DORCAS, CHEGA! – James berrou, pra silêncio total. – Eu não admito, não admito!

- É a verdade!

- Não, não é! Apenas nos deixe em paz naquele seu jornal idiota!

- Deixa eu pensar... – Dorcas falou ironicamente. – Não!

James arfava, enquanto nenhum de nós movia um dedo pra impedir a discussão. Gravelle parecia se divertir.

- Uma aposta, sendo assim – James soltou. – Se eu ganhar, você vai me deixar em paz. Se eu perder, você pode falar o que quiser sobre nós naquele jornal estúpido.

- Não, não quero esse prêmio – Dorcas parecia vibrante com a ideia da aposta. Me lembrou de Maria. – Que tal... Se sua namoradinha andar por aí com uma escrita "sou retardada" na testa durante duas semanas?

- Não! – Gravelle se manifestou, chocada. – James...

- Feito – a raiva de James nem o fazia prestar atenção na loira, que agora se debatia. – Como vai ser?

- Que tal um jogo? – Dorcas falava desafiadoramente. – Você leva alguns jogadores do seu time de quadribol e eu levo algumas Griffies. Podemos separar o coral em times também.

- Jogo, sério? – James gargalhou. – Prepare-se para perder, sendo assim.

Gravelle continuou a protestar, agora num longo discurso sobre humilhação, mas ninguém a ouvia.

- Não de quadribol, seu lerdo – Dorcas retrucou. – Que tal algo trouxa como... Queimada?

James franziu a testa, e foi sorrindo aos poucos.

- Vamos dificultar mais – uma nova ideia surgia, o que estava me deixando realmente amedrontada. – Um jogo de queimada cantando.

- Sério? – Dorcas gargalhou. – Estou dentro.

- Ótimo – James sorriu. – Sexta-feira, na hora do almoço.

- Às duas, perto do lago.

- Combinado.

E apertaram as mãos, se fuzilando com o olhar. Olhei para Franco ao meu lado, e ele parecia nitidamente segurar o riso. Aqueles dois haviam enlouquecido, eu tinha certeza disso.

Depois James correu atrás de Gravelle, que soltava fogo pelas ventas por causa da aposta. Mesmo que ele dissesse a ela que ganharia, Dorcas achava o contrário.

- Ele está perdido comigo – sorriu maliciosamente. – Ninguém tem ideia do quanto eu domino esse jogo.

- Estou curiosa pra assistir – Sophie comentou, rindo junto a Sirius.

- Eu também.

- Como assim? – Dorcas olhou para cada um de nós. – Vocês vão jogar conosco!

Vai esperando Dorcas, vai esperando.

Jason POV:

Não se falava outra coisa senão no jogo de queimada de amanhã. Todos tentavam não demonstrar por aí sua excitação para ver James e Dorcas num "grande confronto", pois isso estava fora do conhecimento dos professores. Nem ao menos Moreau sabia disso; na sala de coral ele estranhou a falta das discussões, sem saber que James e Dorcas trocavam olhares fulminantes e desafiadores durante todo o tempo.

Visivelmente, em um dia todo o castelo já sabia do jogo – e não duvido nada que foi a própria Dorcas que havia espalhado o acontecimento. Provavelmente todo o castelo pretendia comparecer para assistir, e acabou sobrando para nós do coral, já que estavam crentes que jogaríamos no time deles.

- Pois estão muito enganados quanto a isso – Alice resmungou, enquanto almoçávamos no salão principal. – Queimada, francamente.

- Gente, eu estou pensando seriamente em jogar – Maria falou, e todos ergueram as sobrancelhas em sua direção. – Qual é, vai ser divertido! E eu posso ter a chance de socar uma bolada bem na testa da Dorcas. Ou de Gravelle, dependendo do meu time.

- Por esse lado, isso é ótimo – os olhos de Lily brilharam. – Imagina se eu acidentalmente confundir a bola com uma pedra e matar Gravelle a pedradas?

- Seria divertido – Sean comentou, aos risos. – Também vou jogar.

- Eu também – dei de ombros. Sendo assim...

- Estão loucos? Isso é tão... Sem sentido – Alice disse.

- Vai ser divertido, amor – Franco falou. – Nunca joguei isso na minha vida, embora já tenha ouvido falar. Quero saber como é, e vou jogar.

- Todos jogaremos então! – John falou animado. – Avisarei Dorcas.

E pronto. O castelo inteiro já sabia da nossa participação em menos de trinta minutos.

Pressinto que tudo isso não vai dar muito certo...

Sophie POV:

Eu e Sirius havíamos atrasado só um pouco, e demos de cara com uma multidão gigante no lugar marcado por James e Dorcas para o grande jogo.

Passamos pela multidão com muita dificuldade, e chegamos ao "campo" muito bem improvisado com um feitiço de marcação. Duas caixas de som mágicas já estavam posicionadas. James conversava com os jogadores da Grifinória, provavelmente fazendo alguma tática. Gravelle estava com ele, e como estava com roupa esportiva como eu, percebi que também jogaria. Ótimo.

Do outro lado do campo, Dorcas falava com as Griffies. Ela havia pego cinco delas, o mesmo tanto de jogadores de quadribol, exceto Sirius, para se igualar a James.

- Dorcas, você tem ideia do que vai enfrentar? Jogadores de quadribol! James é artilheiro e grande pontuador! – ouvi Emelina falar histericamente quando me aproximei. – Será impossível ganhar deles!

- Somos Griffies, magras e desviamos com facilidade. Aqueles jogadores de quadribol mal correm e estão acostumados a fazer tudo o que fazem em cima da vassoura! Temos essa vantagem! – Dorcas disse, animada.

- Certo, e como vamos dividir os times? – perguntei.

- Vamos escolher agora.

A plateia ao nosso redor estava agitada, querendo logo que o jogo começasse. Dorcas e James se aproximaram, em posições semelhantes a quem está pronto pra entrar num ringue de batalha. Tiraram par ou ímpar para escolher o lado do campo e quem seria o primeiro a escolher um por um de nós. Dorcas ganhou o campo somente, escolhendo o contrário à posição do sol escaldante. James começou a escolher o time.

- Sirius – falou. Droga.

- Emelina – Dorcas chamou.

- Remo.

- Lily – a ruiva ficou satisfeita em ficar ao lado de Dorcas.

- Jason.

- Alice.

- Franco – Alice gemeu ao ver que jogaria contra o namorado.

- John.

- Vê – James chamou a namorada, que parecia irritadíssima de não ter sido a primeira escolhida.

- Sophie – me pus ao lado dela. Contra Sirius, argh.

- Maria.

- Sean – ele foi o último a ser chamado. Beth não jogaria, mas seria a juíza, declarando que era "imparcial".

Tomamos as posições. Me encolhi um pouco ao ver aquele conjunto de garotos enormes pra jogar contra nós. Estava na cara que perderíamos! Dorcas, porém, estava completamente convicta da vitória.

- Você sabe que se eu for parar na ala hospitalar vou matar você, certo? – falei para Dorcas. Ela apenas sorriu e se encaminhou para ligar a música.

Era um mash-up, percebi. Pelo visto ela e James estavam cientes da música, pois o jogo começou assim que eles começaram a cantar.

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Fire Away!_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Os presentes vibraram com a canção, e nos primeiros momentos fiquei determinada em recolher as bolas no centro do campo. Assim que Beth apitou, senti minha morte se aproximando.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_

_I'll get ya', I'll get ya'_

Fiquei aterrorizada com a quantidade de bolas que voavam pelos ares, passando de raspão por mim e zunindo em meus ouvidos. Vi James queimar Emelina, batalhando pra cantar ao mesmo tempo em que jogava, e depois mais uns dois jogadores do time de James queimarem três Griffies.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_That's O.K., lets see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

Todos estavam dispostos a se queimar como se as bolas tivessem fogos de verdade, e eu apenas perambulava entre as "guerras" com medo de ser queimada. Me deparei e peguei uma bola jogada no chão, e mirei em Remo. Ele desviou ao mesmo tempo em que eu, sem perceber, recebia uma bola leve na perna que quase não senti. Vi Sirius sorrindo torto pra mim. Quis beijar ele ali para agradecer por ter me feito sair do jogo, pois já estava amedrontada demais.

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Fire Away!_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Assistindo junto com o povo que gritava no meu ouvido, eu tinha uma visão ampla do jogo. Talvez Dorcas tinha razão: os jogares estavam em desvantagem por estarem acostumados a jogar no ar. Dorcas e Maria eram as melhores jogadoras ali, enquanto Gravelle só se escondia nas costas de James. Pffff.

_And if the lights are all out _

_I'll follow your bus downtown_

_See who's hangin' out_

Quem parecia usar sua raiva pra jogar era Lily, que havia queimado Jason e mais um garoto do time de quadribol. Sean, Franco e Alice logo se juntaram a mim pra assistir, sendo queimados por Dorcas ou James. Os jogadores e as Griffies aos poucos iam sido queimados, e dava pra ver as posições hilárias dos restantes pra desviar das boladas.

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Fire Away!_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Fire Away!_

E enfim apenas cinco haviam restado: Dorcas, Maria, James, Gravelle e Lily. Lily logo queimou Maria, e Gravelle finalmente começou a jogar. Lily desviava bem, e Dorcas tinha uma mira incrível. Porém Gravelle misteriosamente tinha ótimos reflexos, tal como o namorado.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

_Fire Away!_

A música ia se acabando, e eu me perguntava como Dorcas e James conseguiam cantar e jogar ao mesmo tempo sem ficar sem ar nos pulmões. Lily quase foi queimada por Gravelle, que lançou um sorriso desafiador. Sua expressão a seguir chegou até a me dar medo.

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Fire Away!_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

Foi muito rápida a maneira que aconteceu. Lily com muita rapidez mirou uma bola certeira na cara de Gravelle, o que fez um estalo chegar a nossos ouvidos. Era uma vez um nariz. A risada foi geral, e Lily mal teve tempo para vibrar. James perdeu a concentração ao ver a namorada jogada no chão, e Dorcas aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar-lhe uma bola forte no peito. A música já tinha acabado quando o casal estava jogado no chão, e Lily e Dorcas se abraçavam, comemorando aos pulos, enquanto eu e o resto do time corria para vibrar com elas.

Ficamos assim por pouco tempo, pra falar a verdade. A multidão havia parado de gritar, aplaudir e rir da situação quando notaram Gravelle. A garota tinha o nariz completamente ensanguentado, sustentada pelo namorado desesperado.

- Preciso leva-la à ala hospitalar! – James não parava de falar, e seus olhos estavam suplicantes.

Sirius e Remo o ajudaram a pegar Gravelle, enquanto nós parávamos de comemorar para observar, Lily a frente. Antes de seguir para os jardins, James fez questão de se virar para a ruiva.

- Eu nunca imaginaria que você ia se tornar assim, tão desprezível – cuspiu as palavras em Lily, e correu em direção ao castelo com Gravelle.

Enquanto isso, o resto dos presentes se calava para observar a cena.

Sean POV:

Uma semana desde aquele esquisito jogo de queimada havia passado, e o clima estava no auge do terror. Dorcas e James não pararam de brigar, ainda mais porque James não cumpriu sua parte da aposta. Gravelle havia se recuperado do nariz e voltou ao coral três dias depois, se gabando de que sua voz era tão maravilhosa que não seria uma bolada no nariz que a impediria de cantar bem.

Lily parara de ir ao coral. Depois das palavras de James despejadas em sua cara, ela ficou completamente deprimida, e só melhorava um pouco ao ir se encontrar com Jessie, que era o único que conseguia fazê-la esquecer do ocorrido com uma boa dose de leitura. O castelo também fofocou durante todos esses dias sobre o ocorrido nos jardins, aumentando os fatos e dizendo que Lily havia lançado um feitiço em Gravelle, o que a fez parar na ala hospitalar.

Além de tudo isso, Dorcas e James ganharam detenções por ter causado todo esse tumulto. Naturalmente, o castelo não se conteve de tantas fofocas, além de McGonagall ter presenciado a cena da Gravelle chegar com o nariz quebrado na ala hospitalar. Moreau também tratou de dar uma bela bronca.

- Eu pensava que o coral havia unido cada um de vocês, pessoas tão diferentes que acabaram por formar amizades tão fortes! – ele dizia. – Somos uma equipe, uma família, e a maior prova disso é um jogo estúpido como esse? Como vocês esperam que ganhemos da Sonserina se estão brigando feito cachorro e gato por motivos tão irrelevantes?

É, realmente esse jogo não foi uma boa ideia.

Enquanto isso, tentávamos convencer Lily a voltar para o coral.

- Não, Gravelle tem razão – ela disse, abatida. – Vocês merecem mais destaque lá e eu... – suspirou. – Estou bem longe de lá, ok?

- Por quê? Não somos tão bons amigos quanto Jessie? – Maria rebateu sem dó.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Não é isso, só... Não quero. Não me sinto bem lá como me sentia antes. Quero distância de James, eu quero esquecer dele! Faz tanto tempo que terminamos, já passou da hora de isso acontecer. E depois, ele já tem um conceito sobre mim. Sou completamente desprezível.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda dá ouvidos àquele idiota – Alice suspirou. – James mudou muito, e pra pior. Você não, Lily. Continua a mesma Lily de sempre e é assim que deve ser. Porque você é legal e especial, enquanto James te magoou tão profundamente... Ele sim é o desprezível da história.

Lily balançou a cabeça novamente, e vimos que era melhor não insistir.

- Só saiba Lily, que aquele coral não é o mesmo que você. Nunca vai ser – falei simplesmente, antes de me afasta com Alice e Maria. Acho que demos muito a ela no que pensar.

Depois disso, fui me encontrar com Benn no Salão Principal. Fazia algum tempo que não conversávamos, e por um bom motivo: discutíamos toda vez, e sempre no assunto do coral. Ele insistia em colocar defeito em tudo relacionado a isso, e pelo fato de ter assistido um pouco do jogo já fez ele criar um depoimento imenso sobre como jogamos fora nosso talento com essas inutilidades.

Decidi apenas fingir que eu estava ouvindo. Essa tática era perfeita para essas horas.

Maria POV:

- Olá – Moreau chegou à sala de música acompanhado de Nina. Como de costume, olhou para todos nós e suspirou. Estava com esperança de que Lily voltasse, mas novamente ela não estava presente.

- Bom, vou começar a aula de hoje anunciando uma novidade – ele disse, sorrindo para Nina. – Como a Sonserina tem um coordenador secreto, o que é uma pequena injustiça, Dumbledore autorizou para que eu elegesse uma assistente de coral para nós. E eu a apresento agora, senhorita Nina Baiocchi.

Nina sorriu grata quanto aplaudimos e assobiamos.

- Ela nos será útil para a escolha de música, coreografia e figurino – Moreau anunciou, e seus olhos brilharam para a loira. Hum, suspeito.

- Contanto que ela não nos faça fazer um número sexy e humilhante na próxima competição, tudo bem – Dorcas suspirou.

- Não se preocupe, Dorcas. Isso não vai se repetir – Nina riu.

- Enfim, vamos continuar – Moreau bateu as mãos. – Verônica, se quer realmente fazer o solo da próxima competição, aconselho que já comece a treinar.

- Estou mais que treinada – Gravelle se pôs de pé, falando com aquela voz irritante. Garota idiota. – Aliás, andei praticando uma música.

Todos a seguiram com o olhar, e acho que não foi só eu que percebeu a semelhança daquilo no que Lily costumava a fazer (como quando cantou Gives You Hell para James).

- Eu sei que estão muito despontados com a deixa de uma grande integrante do grupinho de vocês... – ela começou, e só de usar a palavra "grupinho", milhares de suspiros impacientes se seguiram. – Isso não vai nos impedir de ganhar. Precisamos seguir adiante, pois se Evans saiu desse coral era pra ser assim. Ela saiu com um motivo, e talvez encontre algo melhor pra fazer, não é?

Ninguém concordou.

- Por favor, alguém cale a boca dessa garota – Sophie implorou, mas Gravelle a ignorou.

- Enfim, vou mostrar para vocês a música que treinei – ela sorriu falsamente, enquanto Nina e Moreau se acomodavam em algum canto.

Gravelle fez um gesto de desprezo para os músicos, indicando que não precisaria do acompanhamento de instrumentos. Pelo visto ela queria mesmo expor e gabar de sua voz. Tem gente que não merece a voz que recebeu...

_Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service in the club, you see, see_

_Wha-wha-what did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kind a busy_

_- K-kind a busy, k-kind a busy!_

A voz de Lily havia chegado a nossos ouvidos, para nosso espanto. A ruiva havia surgido na porta e olhava desafiadoramente para Gravelle, sorrindo com desdém, de braços cruzados.

_Sorry, I can't hear you, I'm kind a busy!_

Foi o suficiente para os músicos começarem mesmo sem a "permissão" de Gravelle. Lily adentrou a sala ficando bem próxima de Gravelle, cantando em desafio. Rapidamente as duas começaram a girar pela sala, trocando faíscas pelos olhos.

_Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh_

_You should a made some plans with me, you knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kind a busy_

Todos nós vibrávamos e gritávamos para Lily, que dava de dez a zero em Gravelle. É claro, ela estava completamente chocada, mas estávamos lá mesmo pra piorar sua situação. E dava pra ver a cara de fúria de Gravelle também, ainda mais com nossas provocações.

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore_

_I leave my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I leave my hand and my heart on the dance floor_

Elas continuavam a girar na sala, enquanto o rosto de Gravelle ia ficando vermelho a cada verso. Se continuasse assim ia acabar em...

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... __Stop telephoning me_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... __I'm bu..._

O estalo interrompeu a música e os instrumentistas. Paramos de rir e provocar para arfar e assistir Lily cair no chão com a força do tapa de Gravelle. Ninguém reagiu, pois ninguém esperava por aquilo. Lily logo se levantou, e em menos de dois segundos já avançava em Gravelle. Só quando começaram a puxar o cabelo uma da outra que os garotos voaram para impedir, separando as duas com dificuldade.

- Deixa... Me solta... Quero acabar com essa... Cachorra! – Lily gritava, furiosa.

- Esse tapa foi pelo meu nariz, sua desgraçada! – Gravelle gritava, enquanto James a impedia. Depois ele a abraçou e com dificuldade a levou pra fora da sala. Remo e Jason lutavam para segurar Lily que continuava a se debater e a gritar.

Depois de um tempo ela se rendeu, mas aos prantos. Aquela cena fez com que o silêncio reinasse, enquanto Lily só sabia murmurar, soluçando.

- Ele preferiu ela... Ele preferiu ela...

Foi uma cena completamente triste de se presenciar.

Nina Baiocchi POV:

Depois de toda aquela confusão na sala de música David ralhou com o pessoal novamente, e propôs um número para que os deixasse mais unidos. David explicou que tinha esse costume, e achei realmente interessante.

A música havia sido escolhido por eles, mas o resto foi de meu apoio. Agora estamos vendo o resultado das poltronas do auditório, e Lily estava cantando.

_Is it getting better?_

_Or do you feel the same?_

_Will it make it easier on you now?_

_You got someone to blame_

Era pra Gravelle estar cantando no lugar de Lily, mas ela se recusou a fazer o número. Era visível que ela nunca faria de fato parte daquele grupo; era demais para ela. James, ao contrário, aceitou, mesmo sendo um dueto com sua ex.

_You say one love, one life_

_It's one need in the night_

_One love, we get to share it_

_Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it_

Todos dançavam pelo palco, e eu trocava comentários com David sobre como a performance deles melhoravam a cada dia. Da onde eu estava sentada, podia ver a cara de desagrado de Lily ao cantar tão próxima de James.

_Did I disappoint you?_

_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?_

_You act like you never had love_

_And you want me to go without_

_Well, it's too late, tonight,_

_To drag the past out into the light_

_We're one, but we're not the same_

_We get to carry each other, carry each other_

_One_

_One_

O que deixava a música melhor ainda era Maria que soltava suas longas notas ao fundo. A dança que formulei junto a Lina também dava muito destaque, e era sempre voltada para a união de todos, com muitas mãos dadas e aproximações.

_Have you come here for forgiveness?_

_Have you come to raise the dead?_

_Have you come here to play Jesus_

_to the lepers in your head?_

_Did I ask too much, more than a lot?_

_You gave me nothing, now it's all I got_

_We're one, but we're not the same._

_Well, we hurt each other, then we do it again._

- Eles são muito talentosos – comentei com David.

- E como são – ele sorriu.

Enfim, estava sendo um lindo número.

_You say_

_Love is a temple, love a higher law_

_Love is a temple, love the higher law_

_You ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl_

_And I can't keep holding on to what you got_

_When all you got is hurt_

E depois Lily foi envolta por todos os garotos do coral, e James por todas as garotas. Todos cantavam afinadamente e juntos numa nota só, fazendo o auditório ecoar com suas vozes melódicas.

A música foi acabando com todos eles formando uma corrente no palco, com todas as mãos dadas e um coral fabuloso. Agora eu consigo enxergar o que eu tanto queria na Lufa-Lufa que eu via na Grifinória, mas nunca conseguia.

_One love, one blood_

_One life you got to do what you should._

_One life with each other: sisters, brothers_

_One life, but we're not the same._

_We get to carry each other, carry each other_

_One! One! One! One!_

_Oooooooone!_

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-**_ Listen_

**2-** Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another

**3-** Telephone

**4-** One


	29. A descoberta de Sirius

**Suuuuuuuurpresa! Apareci mais cedo dessa vez! Hahahaha! Esse feriadão abençoado me deu muito tempo pra escrever, e agora mando um capítulo novinho em folha saindo do forno!**

**Aos reviews:**

**Veronica D. M - Viu, não demorei para atualizar - o que é um milagre! KKKKKKKKKKK acho que todas vocês gostarão desse capítulo *-***

**nathalia-potter - sinto que você que é apaixonada no Jessie também vai gostar desse capítulo, ainda mais porque a partir de agora ele vai aparecer com mais frequência, porque... ok, parei com os spoilers hahaha!**

**ErikaProngsEvans - A Gravelle vai ter o que merece mais cedo do que se espera o/ aconselho que leia o chapter antes de eu contar tudo por aqui kkkkkkk**

**Thayna-chan - Olá! Que bom que está lendo e gostando, obrigada *-*Mutchas águas ainda rolarão, muuuuuita coisa pra acontecer ainda hahaha! Beijos ;***

**Curtem o capítulo, porque já que não tem nenhum feriado a vista, não sei quando atualizarei aqui :\**

**Abraços :****

* * *

><p><strong>A descoberta de Sirius<strong>

Remo POV:

O castelo fervilhava de fofocas. A notícia polêmica corria de ouvido a ouvido numa rapidez enorme e, é claro, já havia ido parar nos meus.

- Não acredito! Ele não tem cara que trai!

- Será que ela sabe disso?

- Que babado! Esses homens são todos safados mesmo...

- Ele só pode estar cego! Olha só com quem ele foi trair!

- Será que Lupin está envolvido nisso?

Pronto, começou a sobrar pra mim. Tentei me esquivar de algumas garotas do segundo ano curiosas, enquanto procurava algum conhecido pra ter certeza do que ocorria. Me senti como se fosse perseguido por paparazzi, e então usei algumas passagens secretas pra chegar de uma vez na sala comunal. Eu não estava nem um pouco com vontade de ouvir gente fazendo perguntas irrelevantes, ainda mais por meu humor estar altamente alterado por causa dos dias da Lua Cheia.

Assim que entrei na Torre da Grifinória vi que a fofoca continuava ali. Só quando avistei Sirius, Sophie e Rabicho sentados perto da lareira que decidi querer saber mais sobre o assunto.

- Todo esse cochicho, é verdade? – perguntei.

- Meu irmão nunca faria isso – Sophie defendeu prontamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Rabicho olhou para nós, confuso.

- Em que planeta pousou, Rabicho? – Sirius perguntou. – Não ouviu falar da fofoca da vez, justo você que sempre sabe dessas coisas?

Rabicho deu de ombros.

- Estão dizendo por aí que Dorcas foi vista aos beijos com Jason – Sirius informou. – Ou seja, traiu Maria.

- Jason nunca faria isso, ainda mais com Dorcas! – Sophie bufou. – Está na cara que Dorcas inventou tudo isso, porque ela sempre quis ficar com Jason. Quero dizer, infernizar James e Gravelle de repente ficou sem graça.

- Não sei não. Nunca se sabe – Sirius falou, recebendo um olhar irritado de Sophie.

- Coitada de Maria – suspirei. – Se isso for verdade, é claro.

- Ah é, havia me esquecido que ela é sua ex – Sirius riu. – Talvez se ela terminar com Jason você terá uma chance com ela novamente, Aluado!

- Cala a boca, Sirius – falei.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ainda está apaixonado por Lina mesmo ela estando com aquele Chapman estúpido e idiota – Sirius continuou, provocando. Ele adorava fazer isso na fase da Lua Cheia, caso eu não estivesse muito doente. – Olha, acho que você e Lily deveriam abrir o "Clube dos Azarados no Amor".

- Chega, Sirius – Sophie suspirou. – Eu só tenho certeza que Jason nunca faria isso. Eu conheço o irmão que tenho.

Sirius continuou a desdenhar, então decidi fazer minha redação de Poções. Rabicho aproveitou e começou a fazer junto comigo – ou melhor, a copiar todo o conteúdo apenas mudando algumas palavras.

Eu não estava sentindo mais nada por Emelina, talvez por eu ter criado uma barreira tão forte contra ela. Tentei colocar na minha cabeça que ela estava feliz com outro – mesmo que as brigas digam o contrário –, e que nosso relacionamento só tem como auge a amizade. E eu consegui; consegui colocar isso e seguir adiante. Agora tudo o que eu sentia por ela estava neutralizado, principalmente depois de todas as vezes que coloquei pra fora tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta. Aquilo pode ter a magoado, mas pelo menos não haverá confusão de sentimentos outra vez.

Por vezes, quando eu infelizmente observava os dois juntos, eu sentia que aquilo não era o certo. Que ela não merecia ele, e que Chapman a estava fazendo-a de idiota. De fato estava, e acho que todo mundo já percebeu isso. Convenci a mim mesmo de que aquilo não era ciúmes, e sim simplesmente uma preocupação de amigo, já que aquilo estava tão fora do lugar. E também jurei que não tentaria intervir, nem opinar. A vida era dela, e acho que não gostaria de que pessoas como eu começassem a se intrometer nela.

Se ela escolheu Chapman, que assim seja.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Maria, por favor! Você sabe que é mentira, você conhece Dorcas! Eu nunca faria isso! – Jason continuava a entoar, enquanto eu caminhava depressa pelo corredor. Estava cansada de ser atormentada pelos olhares de todos por onde quer que eu passava.

- Eu acredito em você, Jason. Só que... – suspirei. – Isso está me esgotando.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Jason segurou meu braço e me virou. – Por isso já vou falar com Dorcas e...

- Não, não faça isso. Não vai adiantar, e você sabe – respondi, cansada. – Mas apenas pelo fato de estarmos juntos está transformando minha vida em um inferno. É Dorcas sempre provocando, é eu recebendo cartas ofensivas dos leitores do MMM... Sabe o tanto que está sendo difícil pra mim?

- Mas vamos conseguir passar por cima disso, não vamos? – Jason se aproximou, me abraçando pela cintura. Me afastei.

- Não enquanto eu passar por corna – sorri tristemente.

- É sério, ela até pode ser garota, mas eu estou me mordendo de vontade de socar Dorcas! – Jason falou, irritado. – Ela não tinha direito nenhum de espalhar aquelas barbaridades de nós, não tinha!

- Bom, se ela não fizesse isso, ela não seria a Dorcas – falei simplesmente.

Depois dessa conversa partimos para a sala de música, onde provavelmente teríamos que aguentar mais provocações da parte de Dorcas, ou então James e Gravelle brincando de cavalinho... Fatos repulsivos que até me desanimava para ir para a sala de música.

Porém acabou sendo diferente, pra minha surpresa. Moreau já nos esperava na sala antes que alguém tivesse tempo pra manifestar as discussões, e começou a anunciar.

- Como andamos tendo brigas constantes nessa sala por causa de solos para próxima competição, eu junto com Nina decidimos propor uma audição para os interessados – ele disse, e algumas garotas arfaram. – Tudo isso para que ninguém torne a reclamar que não tem sua chance de ter um papel de maior destaque no coral.

- Rá, isso não vai adiantar em nada! – Dorcas bufou. – Mas é claro que Lily ou Gravelle ganhará o solo, então o que adianta para nós competir?

- Eu admito que não canto bem o bastante para um solo, mas mesmo assim vou tentar – Alice falou, contente. – O objetivo disso também pode ser aperfeiçoar nossas vozes de um modo competitivo, e no final pode ser muito divertido.

Moreau assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo, enquanto Franco abraçava a namorada, orgulhoso.

- Que seja – Dorcas disse, indiferente. – Mesmo assim, competirei.

- E eu também – falei em seguida, com a voz desafiadora. Dorcas ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu mostrei meu dedo do meio.

- Estou dentro também, é claro – Gravelle riu-se. – Será perda de tempo de vocês, adianto.

- Por que você não faz a gentileza de fechar sua boca e nunca mais abri-la? – Lily cortou. – Também estou dentro.

- E eu – Alice disse.

- E eu – Sean disse, e os olhares se voltaram pra ele. – O que foi? Não tenho o direito de tentar também?

- Claro que tem, Sean – Nina sorriu.

- Ótimo. As apresentações começarão depois de amanhã – Moreau informou.

Bom, acho que as coisas não melhoraram depois disso, ao contrário. Dorcas começou a me desafiar de todas as formas possíveis, enquanto Lily e Gravelle trocavam faíscas pelo olhar, sem mesmo James perceber. Percebe-se que o fato de haver essa competição dentro do coral, o estava transformando num enorme barril de pólvora.

Prestes a explodir.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Olá, Jessie – cumprimentei-o quando cheguei à biblioteca.

- Oi, Lily – ele sorriu para mim, e parei um pouco para observá-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso diferente, quase presunçoso, e não parou de sorrir até eu me sentar.

- Se sentindo feliz? – perguntei.

- Não, não... Só corajoso – respondeu, folheando algum livro.

- Corajoso? – indaguei, sem entender.

- É – ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

Fiquei o encarando, tentando entender o sentido daquela conversa. Decidi então apenas esquecer e pegar algum livro que me ajudaria a estudar para a matéria de DCAT para os NIEM's.

- Já acordou com a sensação de que nada no mundo faria você desistir de suas ambições? - perguntou repentinamente, cinco minutos depois.

- Ahn... Não – o olhei desconfiada. Estaria ele bêbado? – Nunca.

- Acordei assim hoje – ele sorriu abertamente, de novo. Sério, aquilo estava realmente me dando medo.

- Jessie, algo errado? – perguntei.

- Estou bem. Melhor que nunca.

Decidi então esquecer aquela conversa maluca e me concentrar nos livros. Jessie continuava a sorrir e aquilo estava me irritando e constrangendo. Pronto, não conseguia mais absorver uma palavra que eu estava lendo.

Piorou muito quando Jessie passou a me encarar, mas dessa vez sério e concentrado. Ergui meus olhos calmamente e nossos olhares se encontraram. Corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Jessie?

- Sim.

- Posso saber por que está me olhando desse jeito psicopata?

- Eu só... – ele suspirou. – Só queria entender.

- Entender o quê? – perguntei.

- Você. Eu queria entender você, o que se passa na sua cabeça. – ele foi dizendo. – Você é uma incógnita, Lily Evans. Eu queria entender seus sentimentos, tanto em relação a mim quanto a relação com Potter.

Não respondi, pois o assunto não me agradava.

- Eu te beijei Lily, te beijei e... – ele suspirou. Droga, eu estava tentando desesperadamente não tocar nesse assunto nos últimos dias! – Eu pensei que tinha sido especial para nós dois. Pra mim foi, Lily, e eu não consegui tirar aquilo da minha cabeça.

- É complicado, Jessie...

- Não, não é. Você que complica tudo – ele disse, calmamente. – Hoje acordei com essa sensação meio doida, e agora estou reunindo coragem pra te dizer tudo isso que eu estava reprimindo a dizer.

- Não diga – pedi desesperadamente.

- Vou dizer, Lily, e sabe por quê? Porque você realmente está precisando ouvir – ele soltava as palavras rapidamente, e eu demorava um tempo para absorvê-las. – O que você ainda está esperando? Que Potter "volte"? Que ele largue de Gravelle pra voltar pra você? Sinto muito, mas isso nunca vai acontecer e você sabe disso! Agora eu estou aqui, eu te ouço sempre que você precisa, eu te ajudo em todos os momentos, sempre estou ao seu lado pra... Pra quê Lily, pra quê? Se é pra ser assim, por que não me deixa de uma vez?

E antes que eu respondesse, Jessie avançou sobre a mesa e segurou meu rosto para me beijar. Não foi um beijo forçado, e nem muito profundo. Nossos lábios se encostaram levemente, assim como a língua, porém durou longos segundos.

Quando soltou meu rosto, os olhos de Jessie não podiam estar mais penetrantes.

- Me procure quando tiver uma opinião formada sobre tudo isso – ele disse, e pegando sua mochila, saiu e sumiu no meio das enormes prateleiras.

Meu Merlim, o que foi isso que acabou de acontecer? Ainda estou raciocinando o ocorrido, assimilando as palavras...

Até perceber que tudo o que Jessie disse estava certo. Cada palavra. Eu estava sendo uma vaca com ele. Ele me ajudava sempre e eu não dava nada em troca, eu nem ao menos TENTAVA ser algo a mais, ou alguém mais frequente em sua vida. Quando nós conversávamos? Apenas na biblioteca, e em nenhum outro lugar.

Sou uma vaca, e estava me sentindo terrível nesse instante.

Respirei fundo, e comecei a pensar nas minhas opções.

* * *

><p><span>Franco POV:<span>

Eu, Alice, Sirius e Sophie conversávamos na sala comunal, mais tarde daquele dia. Havíamos feito uma pausa nos estudos – exceto Sirius, que se recusava a estudar alegando que "seu cérebro já estava preparado desde que nasceu". Durante todos esses dias não fazíamos outra coisa a não ser estudar ou conversar sobre o coral, que é o que estávamos fazendo agora.

- Sinceramente? Eu estou realmente ficando irritada com Gravelle no coral – Alice falou. – O que ela pensa que é pra ficar dando ordem na gente e criticando nossa voz? Acho que foi por causa disso que também decidi participar da competição de solos.

- E fez bem. Eu também tentaria, mas ando muito ocupada pra me preocupar mais com isso – Sophie disse, se espreguiçando. – Mas tenho certeza que Gravelle não vai ganhar.

- Imagina se ganhar? – Alice fez uma careta. – Não teríamos paz nunca mais.

- Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que ela saia do coral de uma vez – Sophie comentou. – Seria tão bom.

- Ela não vai sair tão cedo, não enquanto Pontas estiver lá – Sirius disse. – Só se, por benção de Merlim, eles terminarem.

- Sim, porque francamente isso está insuportável! – exclamei. – Todas as noites, no dormitório, James começa com seu infinito depoimento sobre como Gravelle é linda.

- E seu sorriso é lindo – Sirius complementou.

- E seu olhar.

- E suas bochechas rosadas.

- E como seu perfume é delicioso – suspirei. – E eu achava que ele já era irritante na época que só falava em como queria conquistar Lily.

- É tudo tão estranho, não? Quando James vivia no pé de Lily... Parece fazer anos – Alice comentou.

- Bons tempos – Sirius franziu a testa. – E eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... Sinto falta daquilo.

- No final das contas, Dorcas tinha razão quando disso tudo aquilo para James – eu disse.

- Ai, por favor, nem me fale em Dorcas! – Sophie resmungou. – Estou irritadíssima com ela e com o fato de ter espalhado todas aquelas coisas a respeito de Jason.

- Acho que eu só gostava dela mesmo quando ela xingava Gravelle. Só – Alice disse.

- Fui tirar algumas satisfações com ela, e ela teve a cara de pau de dizer que não havia espalhado isso, sendo que foi na coluna dela no MMM que os boatos começaram.

- Notei que Maria e Jason andam meio afastados. Talvez seja essa mesmo a intenção de Dorcas ao mentir daquele jeito – comentei.

- Mas Jason não vai deixar isso atrapalhar, não mesmo – Sophie falou, convicta.

- Nunca houve um ano tão movimentado em Hogwarts como esse – Alice riu. – Troca grande de casais, coral, líderes de torcida... O melhor ano de todos.

- E logo estaremos nos despedindo – falei tristemente. – Daqui a pouco chega maio e enfim junho, nosso último mês.

- Mais três competições de coral. Mais os NIEM's... – Sophie foi dizendo.

- E o jogo final de quadribol – Sirius disse.

- Nosso tempo no castelo está acabando, e a gente nem se dá conta disso – Alice disse, baixo. – Foram sete anos da minha vida aqui, e agora teremos que seguir nossos caminhos, sem amigos, sem professores...

Ficamos em um momentâneo silêncio, que foi quebrado por uma risada canina de Sirius.

- Mas ainda tem tempo de muita coisa acontecer – ele disse. – Temos muito, muito tempo.

De fato tínhamos, mas passava tão rápido que mal percebíamos.

Infelizmente.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Pronta para a primeira audição? – pergunto ao me encontrar com Nina no auditório. O resto do pessoal já estava sentado mais a frente para assistir a apresentação de Sean.

- Sim, e estou curiosa – ela sorriu. Por um instante me detive naquele sorriso, pois saiu mais aberto do que antes. – Sempre vi como Sean era talentoso, e foi por isso que eu passei ele para a Lufa-Lufa em "meus tempos escuros". Acho que ele vai se sair bem.

- Ah, vai sim. Embora ele não demonstre muito, aquele garoto tem talento de sobra – falei, e ela concordou.

- Sim, ele e Lily, aliás. Gosto de Lily, particularmente – ela disse. – Seu jeito de ser... Me lembrava um pouco quando eu tinha a idade dela. É claro, ela é muito melhor que eu em relação aos outros. Eu era muito fria, muito fechada, não tinha muitos amigos. Lily se difere disso de mim, mas mesmo assim ela me faz ter várias recordações da minha época de colégio...

Absorvi aquelas palavras encantado. Ela dizia tão baixo e calmamente que eu quase pude entender seu ponto de vista. Realmente naquele momento comecei a me comover, até lembrar das desconfianças de Dorcas, aquelas que não podiam ser verdadeiras. As vezes eu levava em consideração que Nina podia estar atrás do coral da Sonserina, mas algo em meu interior insistia que isso não era verdade. Seria?

A seguir ela sorriu para mim, e não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois Sean adentrava o palco.

- Olá – ele saudou. Parecia um pouco nervoso, mas de certo modo contente.

- Olá Sean, está pronto? – falei assim que me recuperei.

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente.

As luzes do auditório se apagaram, e apenas um holofote mostrava a imagem do garoto no palco. A música foi começando e Sean foi se ajeitando para cantar.

_Some people can get a thrill_

_knitting sweaters and sitting still._

_That's okay for some people_

_who don't know they're alive._

_Some people can thrive and bloom_

_living life in the living room._

_That's perfect for some people_

_of one hundred and five_

Aos poucos Sean foi se soltando, que a medida que o fazia, as garotas mais a frente vibravam e gritavam. Agora que eu estava pensando, eu nunca havia visto um solo de Sean. Quando entrou para o coral, estava fazendo um dueto com Lily, e também fizera um dueto com Chapman na competição no mês passado. E pela primeira vez eu podia ouvir sua voz sozinha, e como era perfeitamente afinada.

_But I at least gotta try_

_when I think of all the sights that I gotta see_

_and all the places I gotta play,_

_all the things that I gotta be at._

_Come on, papa, what do you say?_

_Some people can be content_

_playing bingo and paying rent._

_That's peachy for some people,_

_for some hum-drum people to be,_

_but some people ain't me!_

E pronto, Sean começou a correr pelo palco, pular, por vezes dançar. O incentivo da gritaria das garotas ajudava, enquanto Nina ria do meu lado.

- Merlim, ele é incrível! – exclamou para mim.

E certamente eu tinha que concordar.

_I had a dream,_

_a wonderful dream, papa,_

_all about June in the Orpheum circuit._

_Gimme a chance and I know I can work it._

_I had a dream._

_Just as real as can be, papa._

_There I was in Mr. Orpheum's office_

_and he was saying to me, "Rose,_

_get yourselves some new orchestrations,_

_new routines and red velvet curtains._

_Get a feathered hat for the baby;_

_photographs in front of the theatre._

_Get an agent and in jig time_

_you'll be being booked in the big time"_

Estava sendo uma apresentação magnífica, e eu realmente estava cogitando a possibilidade de Sean ter um solo na competição.

_Oh, what a dream._

_A wonderful dream, papa._

_And all that I need is eighty-eight bucks, papa._

_That's what he said, papa._

_Only eighty-eight bucks._

_Papa_

_You ain't gettin' eighty-eight cents from me, Rose._

_Rose_

_Well, I'll get it someplace else! But I'll get it! And get my kids out!_

Percebi ali que Sean era tão carismático como Lily, ou tão atrevido como Dorcas, e até estendia as notas como Maria. Quem diria que, mesmo sem saber, eu tinha uma grande estrela dentro do coral...

_Goodbye to blueberry pie._

_Good riddance to all the socials I had to go to,_

_all the lodges I had to play,_

_all the shriners I said hello to._

_Hey, L.A., I'm comin' your way!_

_Some people sit on their butts;_

_got the dream, yeah, but not the guts._

_That's living for some people,_

_for some hum-drum people I suppose._

_Well, they can stay and rot!_

_But not Rose!_

E a música acabou com uma gritaria ensurdecida do pessoal, e Nina ficou de pé para aplaudir e assobiar. Eu a imitei, é claro, porque Sean merecia.

- Excelente, Sean! – Nina exclamou.

- Obrigado, obrigado – a voz de Sean ecoou pelo auditório enquanto fazia uma reverência. – Eu adorei fazer esse solo, mas... Eu me retiro da competição.

- Como assim? Por quê? – indaguei.

- Acho que eu não conseguiria fazer isso para um auditório cheio. Só de me apresentar desse jeito apenas para vocês, tão íntimos meus, já foi um desafio enorme para mim! – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo. – E acho que uma voz feminina e de maior destaque vai fazer a gente ganhar com mais facilidade.

- Mas Sean... – Nina começou.

- É sério! – ele riu. – Muito, muito obrigado por ter dado essa chance para mim, Nina e Mister D. Só pelo fato de vocês me permitirem tentar, me mostrou que vocês acreditam no meu potencial, e estou muito grato por isso.

Não adiantou muito insistir, mas acho que eu entendi o que Sean pretendia fazer. Queria apenas mostrar para todos nós que sua voz estaria auxiliando para o que precisasse porque, afinal, ele não precisava ser o centro do coral para brilhar.

Ele brilhava apenas de estar junto conosco.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

Depois de Sean se retirar do palco, esperávamos pela segunda e última audição do dia: a de Dorcas. Eu estava meio temeroso, porque geralmente Dorcas usava a música para lançar indiretas bem diretas (lê-se quando cantou _Trouty Mouth_). Acho que eu era o único a me sentir ansioso assim – acho que nem Maria estava, ou assim parecia quando olhei para ela sentada algumas fileiras atrás, fazendo questão de se sentar longe de mim. Todos esperavam mesmo era para a audição de depois de amanhã: a de Lily e Gravelle, além de Nina e Moreau anunciarem o resultado.

Ficamos mais uns cinco minutos aguardando, até Dorcas entrar no palco. Silêncio total, e Dorcas sorriu pouco ao falar.

- Vou dedicar essa canção para alguém muito especial para mim – ela disse.

Já vi tudo. Aquelas músicas bem pejorativas me acusando de algo, falando da minha boca, mandando eu ir para o inferno e blábláblá; bem típico. Depois de eu ter desmentido aqueles boatos idiotas que ela espalhou para quem quer que ouvisse, com certeza ela sentiu raiva e agora vai descontar tudo. Previsível.

A música lenta ao som do piano começou a tocar. Seria uma canção original novamente?

_For you, there'll be no more crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

Mas o quê..?

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

Para meu espanto e total terror, Dorcas cantava olhando para mim. Não sorria, nem tinha o olhar desafiador. Parecia... Se declarar para mim. Meus olhos abriam de choque, enquanto ela colocava sentimento em cada verso que cantava. Eu nem ao menos sabia como reagir àquilo.

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

Isso não estava acontecendo. DORCAS ESTAVA PASSANDO DOS LIMITES!

Olhei para trás e me deparei com a cara de incredulidade de Maria, e olhava de mim para Dorcas sem parar. Tentei a alertar com o olhar que Dorcas estava delirando, mas visivelmente falhei nisso.

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself_

Eu conseguia ouvir algumas pessoas fungando – provavelmente Beth e Sophie – e depois tentei raciocinar porque Dorcas estava fazendo aquilo. É claro que ela estava querendo fazer com que todos acreditem que de fato eu havia ficado com ela e traído Maria, o que é a maior mentira do mundo. Mas eu nunca imaginaria que Dorcas desperdiçaria a chance de ganhar outro solo na competição cantando uma música daquelas. Talvez eu estava irritado demais para acreditar e julgar a música como bonita para ela ganhar a competição de solos.

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_Like the knew the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before, like never before_

E a música acabou com aplausos hesitantes, mas fortes. Uma lágrima havia descido no rosto de Dorcas, embora eu tivesse visto um relâmpago de cinismo passar em seus olhos. A raiva subia em meu pescoço, e foi substituída pela preocupação quando vi Maria se levantar e se dirigir para a saída do auditório, irritada. Corri atrás dela.

- Maria! Maria! – gritei, altura em que já estávamos no corredor das masmorras. – Por favor, espere!

- Muito comovente esse amor seu e de Dorcas, uma bonita canção a dela – Maria falou irritada, se virando com fúria. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. – Não se preocupe, não vou atrapalhar mais esse romance reprimido!

- Maria, não...!

- Eu não quero mais saber! Apenas esqueça que eu existo! – berrou, e sem eu poder impedi-la, saiu correndo desembestada e eu a perdi de vista.

Eu tinha fechado meus pulsos de raiva, trincado os dentes e pronto para socar a primeira coisa que aparecesse a frente. Por sorte, foi Dorcas, que estava saindo do auditório no exato instante.

- Deu pra ouvir a gritaria...? – ela começou, então me aproximei, segurando seus ombros e a sacudindo.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, AFINAL? POR QUE PRA VOCÊ É TÃO DIFÍCIL DEIXAR EU E MARIA EM PAZ? – berrei, desesperado.

Dorcas estava com uma expressão doce e inocente do rosto, a mesma que usara para cantar aquela canção estúpida. Mas aos poucos sua expressão foi se transformando na verdadeira, e um sorriso vitorioso e repulsivo foi surgindo, e ela falou.

- Porque eu te amo.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- Maria, só acho que você deve voltar com ele – falei quando ela terminou de desabafar. – Está mais do que na cara que foi uma das piores armações dela! Depois que você saiu escutamos a discussão, e Jason quase partiu Dorcas no meio. Sorte que os garotos estavam lá pra impedir.

- Concordo com Alice – Lily disse. – Você se equivocou em ter terminado com ele.

- O certo seria estapear Dorcas – Beth complementou.

Estávamos no dormitório, e já passava da hora de dormir. Louise já dormia, porém só eu, Maria, Lily e Beth continuávamos acordadas.

- Foi melhor assim, gente – Maria falou com a voz abatida. – Meu relacionamento com Jason estava dando muito trabalho para minha cabeça, e já tenho muito com que me preocupar. Escola, coral... E por falar nisso, já tenho ideia do que cantar amanhã.

- Eu já sei o que vou cantar também – falei animada, aproveitando a troca de assunto.

- Também já me decidi – Lily disse, suspirando. – Uma música nunca se identificou comigo como essa.

- Qual? – perguntamos, em uníssono.

- All by myself, de Eric Carmen – a ruiva disse, e reviramos os olhos.

- Está sozinha porque quer, já que tem um loiro doidinho pra te agarrar – Beth falou de supetão.

- As coisas não são assim tão fáceis – ela disse.

- Como assim, não são? É tão difícil dar uns amassos no sonserino? – Beth bufou. – Está perdendo tempo. Com um gato desses no seu pé e você não fazer nada, vai perder pra outra.

Lily não respondeu, e apenas ficou pensativa.

- Concordo totalmente com Beth. Se você ficar com Jessie, provará que esqueceu James de uma vez por todas, e como prêmio Gravelle vai te deixar em paz - falei. - Além de tudo, você já disse que ele está interessado quando te beijou na biblioteca.

- Duas vezes! - Maria exclamou.

- Ok, ok! - Lily disse, exasperada. - Vou pensar no assunto, certo? Agora vamos dormir, a primeira aula de amanhã é de McGonagall, e não quero me atrasar.

Rimos mais um pouco, mas enfim nos deitamos. No dia seguinte aguentamos os bufos de Maria por conta de ser perseguida pelos boatos da música de Dorcas ontem e o fato de ela ter terminado com Jason por causa disso. Jason também tentava se aproximar, e Maria usava a técnica de Lily, sempre conseguindo se esquivar e fugir.

Depois das aulas corridas, as quais ajudávamos Maria vendo se Jason não estava por perto nos corredores, partimos para o auditório. Comecei a ficar agitada com meu primeiro solo, tal como eu fiquei na primeira audição. Eu esperava que não desafinasse como aquela vez, portanto treinei muito. Franco também me ajudou.

- Eu acredito em você. Vai se sair muito bem, você vai ver - ele me tranquilizou com um sorriso, e a seguir me beijou.

Com isso eu já estava mais tranquila, e na hora de entrar no palco fiquei mais calma e relaxada.

- Olá, Alice - Nina me saudou, e eu cumprimentei de volta, com um sorriso. Podia ver Franco e os outros sorrindo incentivantes para mim, e também pude vislumbrar o sorriso desdenhoso de Gravelle, sentada mais afastada com James.

A música começou a tocar e eu respirei fundo, minhas mãos suando um pouco ao segurar o microfone.

_Oh I beg you, can I follow _

_Oh I ask you why not always _

_Be the ocean where unravel _

_Be my only, be the water and I'm wading _

_You're my river running high, run deep run wild_

Minha voz ecoava e isso me fez querer cantar mais alto. Agora eu testemunhava o resultado dos incansáveis treinos de voz que Moreau nos fazia fazer com frequência. No final, teve uma grande melhora.

_I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby, _

_I follow you _

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey, _

_I follow you _

_I, I follow, I follow you deeps sea baby, _

_I follow you _

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey, _

_I follow you_

Eu segurava o microfone e caminhava pelo palco, tudo que eu havia aprendido assistindo apresentações de outros cantores. Meus amigos vibravam, batiam palmas e cantavam juntos, e mesmo assim eu conseguia enxergar o sorriso irônico de Gravelle. Grrr.

_I, I follow, I follow you deeps sea baby, _

_I follow you _

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey, _

_I follow you_

E a música finalizou com todos ficando em pé para aplaudir. Eu havia conseguido! Fiz um solo sem desafinar! Eu consegui!

- Alice, você foi incrível! – Moreau exclamou.

Enquanto os outros aplaudiam, ouvi uma tosse. Era Gravelle, é claro, segurando o riso. Devo dizer que ela esgotou minha paciência?

Fez-se um longo silêncio quando todos pararam para observar um microfone voando em direção à cara de Gravelle e, por azar, eu havia errado por pouco.

* * *

><p><span>Nina POV:<span>

_Ain't no way for me to love you_

_If you won't let me_

_It ain't no way for me to give you all ya need_

_If you won't let me give all of me_

_I know that a woman's duty_

_Is to help and love the man_

_And that's the way it was for me_

Céus, que música linda que Maria havia escolhido! E ela estendia as notas tão perfeitamente que de fato parecia que ela era uma cantora profissional. Sempre me surpreendi com a potência de sua voz, e na época em que eu dirigia a Lufa-Lufa sempre me preocupava com sua participação na competição. Tanto que quando ela detonou em "Beautiful" na competição de dezembro perdemos vergonhosamente.

_Oh but how can I, how can I, how can I, give ya_

_Give ya all the things I can_

_If you're tyin' both of my hands_

_Whoa-ho it ain't no way (ain't no way)_

_(it ain't no) way-ay-ay (ain't no way)_

_It just ain't no way baby_

_(ain't no way) ain't no way baby_

_(ain't no way)_

_It ain't no way-hey-hey_

_For you me to love you (hoooo)_

_If you won't let me_

Maria havia pedido para que Sophie e Emelina fizessem voz de fundo, já que as outras garotas já estavam encarregadas de seus solos. Estava na cara que aquela música era totalmente dirigida a Jason. Maria olhava furtivamente na direção onde ele estava sentado enquanto cantava, e sua expressão demonstrava completo cansaço. Eu queria poder ver a expressão de Dorcas; com um milagre talvez ela perceberia o estrago que havia causado com a canção de ontem...

_Stop tryin' to be someone you're not_

_Hard cold and cruel is a man_

_Who paid too much for what hes' got_

_And if you need me to love you_

_Say, say yeah you do!_

_Then baaby baaby._

_Don't you know that I need you_

Olhei de soslaio para David sentado ao meu lado. Ele sorria e seus olhos brilhavam ao assistir Maria arrasar no palco. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça, então somente suspirei.

_Oooh it ain't no way (oooo-oooo)_

_I tell ya that it ain't no way_

_It ain't no way, it ain't no way bab-ay, no_

_It just ai-ai-n't no way, it sho' ain't no way_

_It ain't no way-ay-hey-ay for me to love you_

_If you won't let me_

_(ooooo-woooo)_

_Ain't no way_

_If you won't let me_

Ao fim da música todos aplaudiram – até mesmo Gravelle, por Maria ser sua prima. Foi estranho, mas mesmo assim ela aplaudiu. Maria, sem dúvidas nenhuma, era uma das principais pessoas a merecer um solo na competição.

Ela fez uma reverência e saiu do palco, e eu jurei ouvir ela fungar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

VACA! DESGRAÇADA! MALDITA!

Eu não conseguia mais achar adjetivos para descrever a raiva que eu estava sentindo no momento, não conseguia. Estava subindo para meu pescoço, estava entrando na minha visão, estava me deixando acelerada!

Eu estava me segurando para não subir naquele palco e arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelo loiro, ou então quebrar o pescoço e chutar a cabeça dela para voar no outro lado do castelo. Acho que vou explodir, no mínimo.

No dia seguinte às audições de Alice e Maria, era a minha vez e a de Gravelle, tal como o resultado vindo de Nina e Moreau. Gravelle seria a primeira a se apresentar, e eu estava curiosa pra ver a música da vez.

- Essa canção é muito importante para mim, pois sempre gostei muito dela e já pensava em cantá-la a partir do momento em que eu entrei nesse coral – ela disse com aquela voz irritante, e mais irritante ainda foi ver James aplaudir feito um idiota.

As notas do piano começaram, e até parece que eu conhecia aquela música...

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

EU. NÃO. ESTAVA. ACREDITANDO. NISSO.

_Livin'alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_When I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home_

Olhei para Maria e Alice sentadas ao meu lado, e as expressões eram idênticas: choque, pavor e fúria. Com certeza a minha estava assim também, mas ao cubo. Eu ia matar aquela garota e ia ser hoje!

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

James não conseguia se conter da onde estava sentado, enquanto eu não sabia quem matava primeiro, ele ou Gravelle. Ela havia roubado minha ideia tão descadaramente que eu não me importava em ser presa por homicídio.

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

James era o único ali que não se cansava em aplaudir sem parar, e a gritar e a assobiar assim que Gravelle estendia a nota – COISA QUE EU PRETENDIA FAZER! Maria tratou de me segurar na cadeira, porque obviamente eu estava tremendo de raiva, e louca pra fazer alguma estupidez envolvendo Gravelle e uma faca bem afiada.

_Don't wanna live_

_Oh_

_Don't wanna live_

_By myself, by myself_

_Anymore_

_By myself_

_Anymoooooore!_

Acho que eu vou vomitar. No final da música Gravelle gritou a todos o pulmões a última nota, e só faltava James fazer um dilúvio de baba por causa da namorada. Me levantei, enfezada, e caminhei em direção aos bastidores. Ouvi Maria e Alice seguirem atrás de mim, com certeza pra prevenir alguma tragédia.

- VOCÊS VIRAM AQUILO, VOCÊS VIRAM? ELA ROUBOU MINHA IDEIA, ELA ROUBOU A MÚSICA QUE EU IA CANTAR! – gritei, colocando toda minha fúria pra fora.

- Sabemos disso Lily, e ela é uma vaca – Alice falou. – Mas agora você tem que pensar rápido em outra música, você é a próxima!

- Como vou pensar numa música aqui e agora? Sem dúvidas ela estava de ouvidos na nossa conversa no dormitório e... e... Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer! – exclamei desesperada. – Ela é tão fútil, tão cretina a ponto de... Por que diabos ela foi cantar essa música? Ela tem James afinal, pra quê? Por que essa garota não me deixa em paz de uma vez e para de transformar minha vida num inferno?

E me agachei no chão, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, arfando alto.

- Lily, suba naquele palco – Maria falou depois de um momento. – Use uma música contra-ataque e mostre pra ela. Você precisa fazer isso!

Fiquei pensando, mas nada me vinha a cabeça. Que música eu poderia cantar que faça com que a dela seja uma droga? Algo que comova tanto quanto aquela e que principalmente a provoque? Qual usar? Qual?

- Nenhuma carta na manga, Lily? Nenhuma? – Alice perguntou.

Então veio a luz, e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Sim, eu tinha uma carta na manga.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Até Lily subir ao palco demorou muito. Fiquei olhando enojada para a cena de James mimando Gravelle, destacando cada ponto da canção que ela havia cantado, a elogiando com palavras em diminutivo que é preferível não comentar. Sirius balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Pontas só pode estar doente – ele disse. – Não acha estranho isso? Quero dizer, ele nunca foi assim, nunca! Nem com Lily e nem com ninguém! Por que ele seria assim com Gravelle?

- Ela só pode ter usado uma Imperius nele ou algo do tipo – suspirei, me virando para não ter que acompanhar àquilo. Minha fala deixou Sirius de testa franzida, mas não teve tempo para comentar nada. Lily aparecia no palco, e parecia concentrada.

- Pronta, Lily? – Nina perguntou com a voz em expectativa.

- Sim – Lily falou com firmeza. – Mas primeiramente quero dizer uma coisa para pessoas que roubam ideias sem remorso, e na maior cara de pau.

Ela parou, então sorriu para Gravelle.

- Vão para o inferno.

Ninguém entendeu muito, mas Lily se posicionou para cantar. As luzes se apagaram, e o holofote se fixou somente na ruiva, parada em frente ao microfone e pronta para cantar.

_Oh, my man, I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright all right_

Uau, aquela música era linda. Lily cantava com sentimento, baixo, afinada, atuando. E o melhor: não hesitava em olhar para James! A cara imediata que Gravelle fez mereceu uma foto.

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is_

_I am his_

_forever more_

A música foi aumentando, e junto a voz potente de Lily. A medida que cantava, lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, o que foi bastante para eu começar a me emocionar.

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright all right_

A cada nota estendida dela, era alguém fungando. Era eu fungando. Meus olhos já lacrimejavam com aquela música tão, mas tão linda. Linda a ponto de deixar a apresentação de Gravelle no chão.

_That's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is_

_I am his forever mooooooore!_

Eu não sabia se ria da cara de bosta de Gravelle ou se chorava com aquela música linda, então fiz o mais óbvio: assim como o resto de nós, fiquei de pé para aplaudir e gritar sem parar. Lily arrasou!

No palco, ela reverenciava, secando as lágrimas e sorrindo para nós.

- Deus do céu, eu nunca ouvi música tão linda! – Nina disse com a voz embargada. Comprovado que ela chorou também.

- Lily, devo dizer que se superou dessa vez? – a voz de Moreau saía orgulhosa. – Você foi maravilhosa.

- Esplêndida! – Nina disse, ainda aplaudindo.

- Peraí, peraí! – Gravelle interrompeu os elogios. – Pra que todos esses elogios? Agora queremos saber o resultado!

- Não está óbvio? – Maria perguntou em tom desafiador. – É claro que Lily ganhou!

- O quê? – Gravelle guinchou. – Nunca! Essa música foi um lixo, é claro que a vencedora mais que merecida sou eu! Não é James?

Ele assentiu, e Emelina fingiu que vomitava. Gargalhamos.

- Bom, Verônica... Todas foram ótimas, mas a que mais tinha sentimento era Lily – Moreau parecia culpado em dizer.

- ISSO É INJUSTO! INJUSTO! – Gravelle protestou, mimada. – EU MEREÇO GANHAR, EU! EU NÃO ENTREI NESSA PORCARIA DE CORAL PRA FICAR COMO VOZ DE FUNDO!

- Porcaria de coral? Deixa só eu bater nessa vadia... – Beth se adiantou, mas John tratou de segurá-la.

- Gravelle, não precisa falar desse jeito... – Nina começou, mas Gravelle a interrompeu com um grito ardido.

- EU E JAMES ESTAMOS FORA, FORA DESSE CORAL! DEFINITIVAMENTE! – ela pegou na mão de James e começou a puxar. – Vamos James!

- Nem pensar, Pontas fica! – Sirius exclamou.

James tinha um olhar de culpa ao olhar para todos nós.

- James, vem! – Gravelle o puxou novamente.

- Mas...

- Você me ama, não ama? Então vem comigo. Agora! – Gravelle o puxou novamente, e para nosso espanto, James a acompanhou.

- Traidor de uma figa! – Beth exclamou.

- Não sou um lápis, mas fiquei desapontado com James – John soltou a piada.

- Você viu que estranho o jeito que Gravelle falou com ele? – Sirius parecia chocado. – Aí tem coisa.

- Sirius, vai falar com ele, por favor – implorei. – O impeça de sair do coral, ele não pode sair! Só você pode falar com ele...

- Vou falar, vou sim – Sirius disse. Me deu um beijo e se dirigiu pra saída.

Depois disso, não soubemos o que fazer. Estávamos sem muitas opções.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Para minha total sorte, James estava sozinho no dormitório. Parecia meio chateado, mas eu não me importava com isso.

- Ora, ora. Onde está a "Vê"? – perguntei com um pouco de sarcasmo.

Ele revirou os olhos, e abocanhou um dos chocolates da sua coleção.

- Se veio aqui pra encher o meu saco, vai embora – falou com a boca cheia.

- Está assim por que, por ter saído do coral e ter nos abandonado? – me sentei na minha cama, de frente para a dele.

- Não, só acho que... Vê ficou magoada comigo. Não deveria ter hesitado... – ele disse com um suspiro. – Sou o namorado dela, devo estar ao lado dela sempre, não?

Inacreditável. Minha boca foi se abrindo em choque, enquanto eu observava James engolir mais um de seus bombons...

Bombons.

- Ei, James – meu cérebro fervilhava em adrenalina, alguma coisa tentando se encaixar. – Me dá um bombom aí.

- Não – ele disse, puxando a caixa mais pra si. – Eles são meus, preciosos. Ninguém come deles a não ser eu.

- E por quê? – me coloquei de pé, me aproximando ameaçador. – Você nunca foi egoísta. Só com Rabicho, mas ele não conta.

- Mas esses particularmente ninguém come além de mim – ele falou, sério.

- E por quê? – tornei a repetir. – Me dê pelo menos uma mordida, não vai fazer diferença...

- Não, Almofadinhas! – ele exclamou, se afastando. – Nem pense em...

Tarde demais. Avancei sobre as caixas, mas James foi mais rápido e se esquivou. Agarrei um bombom que havia caído no chão, e ao ver aquilo, James avançou em minhas costas.

Foi uma luta desesperada, enquanto eu tentava tirar James de cima de mim e tirar o bombom de seu alcance. Começaram os chutes, depois os murros, e o desespero de James o colocou em vantagem. James colocou o peso em minhas pernas e desmontei no chão, com James retirando o bombom das minhas mãos.

- Ai, seu idiota! – xinguei, sentindo a dor alucinante na perna por causa da batida.

- Eu falei para você não se atrever! – ele disse, desnorteado.

- O que diabos tem nesse bombom?

- Ele é especial! Vê os faz pra mim sempre, e disse pra eu nunca compartilhar com ninguém! – James disse, furioso. Agora eu tinha completa certeza do que estava acontecendo. – Nunca mais tente isso, Sirius! Sai daqui!

Eu poderia me sentir ofendido de estar sendo expulso de meu próprio dormitório, mas apenas caminhei manco até a saída, dando uma última olhada em James devorando seus bombons. Graças a Merlim, ele não deu por falta de um que estava jogado ao pé da cama enquanto lutávamos.

Cheguei correndo até o Salão Principal, e me encontrei com Sophie e Lina.

- Eu descobri uma coisa que... Merlim! Preciso da ajuda de vocês – falei, me sentando arfante na mesa.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você está todo vermelho e descabelado? – Sophie perguntou, preocupada.

- Depois explico – falei, rapidamente, então tirei o bombom do bolso. – Descobri a origem da babaquice de James em relação a Gravelle. Eu tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa pro trás daquela melação toda!

- Um bombom? O que isso tem a ver? – Emelina indagou.

- Poção do Amor. Dada com frequência. Sintam o cheiro – aproximei o bombom das duas. – Cinzácaro. Cheiro de cinzácaro! Principal igreditente da Amortentia!

- Você está dizendo que...! – os olhos de Sophie se arregalaram.

- Sim, Gravelle o tempo todo estava dando uma Poção do Amor para James! Por isso que do nada ele terminou com Lily para ficar com ela, por isso esse amor obsessivo por ela! Está aí a explicação!

- Meu santo Merlim! – Sophie exclamou, alarmada. – Então... Então... Céus! Durante todo esse tempo...

- Caramba! Olha até que ponto Gravelle chegou! – Emelina levou as mãos a boca.

- Eu não sei como não tinha percebido ele comer aqueles chocolates todo santo dia, e brigar com Rabicho quando ele tentava roubar dele – balancei a cabeça.

- Mas quem fazia as poções? – Emelina argumentou. – Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe que não existe gente mais burra em Poções do que Gravelle e aquelas amiguinhas dela. Se lembram quando elas fizeram uma Poção do Morto-Vivo, e o resultado foi fazer todo mundo começar a vomitar só de sentir o cheiro?

- Com certeza elas pagaram alguém pra fazer... – Sophie disse, pensativa.

- Mas tinha que ser alguém de confiança. Se fosse qualquer pessoa, provavelmente ela teria espalhado – lembrei.

- Ah, não ser... – Sophie disse, baixinho. – Dorcas. Dorcas, é isso! Eu achei cinzácaro no malão da Dorcas, na época em que James terminou com Lily!

- Mas por que Dorcas faria isso? Ela odeia Gravelle! – Emelina falou.

- Odeia agora, mas antes eram amigas – Sophie disse.

- Carol, vem comigo. Temos uma Dorcas pra interrogar – me coloquei de pé, e Carol me acompanhou. – Emelina, você sabe fazer um antídoto, certo?

- Com toda certeza – ela disse prontamente, sorrindo.

- Nos encontre depois – falei simplesmente, e saímos correndo a procura de Dorcas.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Caminhando por aí com Maria, tive um ataque de riso. Antes de virarmos o corredor, vimos que Jason vinha em nossa direção. O modo que Maria se esquivou me lembrou com clareza em como eu fugia de James ou de Jessie em épocas passadas, por isso soltei uma gargalhada ao invés de ajuda-la.

- Maria, me espera! – Jason a chamou, quando foi tarde demais para sua fuga.

- Nem vem, Jason! Não estou a fim de conversa, por favor! – Maria disse.

- Você deve conversar comigo, e sabe por quê? Porque eu nunca te traí, nunca fiquei com Dorcas e ela está enlouquecendo. Te dei três motivos para você pelo menos falar comigo, e agora me dê três para eu dar meia volta e desistir de você – ele disse objetivamente.

- Hum, deixa eu ver – Maria pensou teatralmente. – Um, eu não quero falar com você. Dois, não estou a fim de falar com você. Três, não estou com paciência pra falar com você!

- Maria, por favor! Dá uma chance pro garoto! – tentei ajudar, e Jason sorriu abertamente para mim.

- Eu sei que você acredita em mim, que quer ficar comigo, e que só não fica porque tem medo do que mais Dorcas possa fazer – Jason disse, e Maria assentiu. – Mas temos que ignorar ela, pois uma hora ela vai parar.

Jason se aproximou de Maria, a olhando bem fundo nos olhos com um olhar implorante. Naquele momento, me achei um incômodo, e comecei a me afastar discretamente.

- Eu te imploro... Volta pra mim – ele murmurou.

Sim, hora de sair dali. Antes de virar o corredor, vi Maria e Jason se beijarem. Graças a Merlim, deu certo. Só espero que não chegue aos ouvidos de Dorcas tão cedo.

Decidi ir para a biblioteca, então lembrei que provavelmente Jessie estava lá. Eu não tinha uma resposta pra ele ainda, portanto seria muito cinismo da minha parte se eu aparecesse lá como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Caminhei de volta para a Sala Comunal, e me arrependi de ter seguido aquele caminho, porque encontrei a pessoa mais indesejável do mundo.

- Gravelle – suspirei, quando identifiquei sua figura aparecer na minha frente.

- Evans – disse, franzindo o cenho. – Como vai?

- Melhor impossível, já que você saiu do coral. Minha vida melhorou muito com sua saída – falei sem hesitar. É tão estranho conversar com alguém que na verdade você está querendo esquarteja-la... – E você e James? Continuam naquele mimimi estúpido?

- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você – ela sorriu, daquele jeito nojento e superior. – Sobre James. Sobre você não ter desistido dele ainda.

Não respondi, e apenas esperei que ela continuasse.

- Ainda não se ligou que nada mais entre você e ele vai acontecer? Que ele está comigo e nunca mais vai largar de mim? – ela perguntou, numa calma forçada. – Evans, você tem que acordar pra vida. Colocar um rumo nela, porque ficar com a ambição de ter homens alheios não vai fazer você desencalhar...

- Ah, me poupe! – exclamei.

- Fique com St. James – ela cortou, e eu me calei. – Eu sei que você sabe que escutei aquele diálogo estúpido de vocês no dormitório, e aquela conversa sobre o sonserino me deixou curiosa. Por isso, eu totalmente apoio que fiquem juntos. Fique com ele, não deixe essa oportunidade passar. James não sente mais nada por você, e isso não vai mudar. No caso de St. James, ele é bonito e cego, já que se interessou por você!

Eu teria bufado, mas ainda estava calada absorvendo aquelas palavras de Gravelle.

- Acorda para a vida! Pare de esperar pelo James, porque ele não vai voltar pra você, NUNCA MAIS! – ela se aproximou, ameaçadora. – Vá atrás de St. James, e não do James. – ela riu. – Nossa, até nos nomes você tem inveja de mim!

Continuei calada, a vontade de chorar aparecendo subitamente. Por que eu simplesmente não dava um tapa na cara dela agora? Talvez por ela ser a pessoa que teve a audácia de dizer tudo aquilo que tentavam me dizer, de um modo direto e claro.

- Siga meu conselho. Você vai se dar bem – ela piscou, e então saiu do meu campo de visão.

Lágrimas silenciosas desciam, enquanto eu finalmente percebia quanto tempo eu estava perdendo.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Benn estava comigo enquanto eu preparava o antídoto para James, sentados numa escada deserta. Estava quase no final, e estava idêntico como indicado no livro.

- Pra que isso, afinal? – Benn perguntou, entediado.

- Treinando antídotos para os NIEM's – menti. Acho que Sirius e Sophie me matariam se eu contasse a Benn.

- Brandon está no sétimo ano também, e não fica treinando desse jeito – ele disse, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Porque ele é um idiota. É sério Benn, por que ainda é amigo daquele garoto? Você sabe que ele não bate muito bem – respondi, estressada, ainda mexendo a poção.

- Ele é meu amigo.

- E eu não gosto dele.

- Não é sua obrigação gostar – ele cortou, e eu bufei, irritada. – De qualquer forma, não sei pra que praticar desse jeito.

- É meu jeito de estudar. Não é sua obrigação gostar – sorri ironicamente, e ele suspirou.

- E o seu coral? – ele perguntou, provocando. – Ouvi dizer que Gravelle saiu de lá. É claro, quem fica muito tempo lá?

- Nem vem dizendo... – comecei, mas fui interrompida por ele como se ele não tivesse me ouvido.

- Mas concordo com ela. Entrar lá pra fazer voz de fundo, quanta estupidez! Quase ninguém tem solos no seu coral! – ele disse, crítico. – Por exemplo, nunca ouvi a voz de Longbottom na minha vida.

Eu havia apenas gargalhado alto, minha risada ecoando pelo corredor e pela escada.

- Quanta hipocrisia, Benn! Você era o único solista da Lufa-Lufa, somente quando Sean entrou isso mudou um pouco! – falei, rindo. – O resto do coral só fazia voz de fundo.

- Porque não eram afinados suficientes para um solo, ao contrário do seu coralzinho – ele disse, então continuei a rir.

Depois de um tempo, ele havia fechado a cara por eu não parar de rir, então o abracei.

- Ah Benn, não fica assim – apertei sua bochecha, me divertindo. – Eu tenho poucos solos lá, mas me sinto muito bem quando estou lá com eles. E além do mais... Não sinto muita vontade de cantar se você não estiver por perto.

Sua expressão amansou um pouco, mas ele não disse nada.

- Isso mudaria se... Você entrasse para o coral da Grifinória! – exclamei animada. – Que tal? Você ia amar lá!

Benn bufou.

- Eu? No coral da Grifinória? Por favor – ele riu. – Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer.

- Bom, só foi uma ideia. Tenho certeza que você ganharia muitos solos se entrasse.

O antídoto estava pronto, e decidi procurar por Sophie e Sirius. Com certeza a uma hora dessa eles já haviam pego Dorcas e tirado algumas informações dela, então provavelmente já estavam na sala comunal.

Me despedi de Benn e segui para a Torre da Grifinória, tendo certeza que deixei-o um pouquinho confuso.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

- Pode falar.

- Tudinho. Agora. Sem esconder nada.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vocês estão falando – Dorcas disse, embora sua voz tenha saído tremida.

- É claro que você sabe! Eu achei cinzácaro no seu malão, porque você guardaria uma coisa dessas? – acusei.

- N-Não é da sua conta, Sophie – Dorcas se esquivou.

Havíamos arrastado Dorcas pra uma sala vazia a fim de interroga-la, e até agora ela não havia confirmado nada.

- Dorcas, conte o que você sabe, agora! – Sirius disse.

- Isso é loucura de vocês! – Dorcas balançou a cabeça, só olhando para baixo.

- Eu sei que você sabe, e sabe como? – falei, rindo. – Se você não soubesse de nada disso, apenas gritaria "BABADO!" e sairia contando para todo mundo sobre isso.

Eu havia a pego, pois ela fez uma careta enorme de espanto. Ficou encarando a mim e a Sirius, quieta, então de repente começou a fungar.

- Eu sinto muito! – exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Me entreolhei com Sirius, e ele e eu pensávamos a mesma coisa: havíamos conseguido.

- Vamos lá, Dorcas. Conte tudo o que você sabe – Sirius disse, enquanto sentávamos ao seu lado nas carteiras vazias.

Dorcas ergueu o rosto – não havia chorado –, e engolindo em seco começou a contar.

- Estava eu, caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro feminino. Na verdade, eu estava matando a aula de História de Magia, porque francamente ouvir Binns, perto do Natal, ninguém merec...

- Pula essa parte! – falei apressada.

- Ok, ok. Matando a aula de Binns, vi que estava sendo seguida. Era Gravelle, é claro...

_Flashback 1 (Dorcas POV):_

_- Olá, Vê – cumprimentei quando a vi. Argh, como eu conseguia ser amiga daquilo? – Matando aula de Binns também?_

_- Sim, mas na verdade eu quero é falar com você. Preciso da sua ajuda pra uma coisa – ela foi direta._

_- Para o quê? – perguntei inocentemente. Céus, como eu sou burra._

_- Quero separar Evans de Potter – ela falou, e eu franzi a testa, surpresa. – Evans não o merece, portanto quero separá-los._

_- Mas... – comecei._

_- Eu sei que você não vai muito com a cara dela, então isso seria perfeito._

_- Não vejo o que mudaria na minha vida separando os dois – mordi o lábio, pensativa._

_- Evans ficaria arrasada, e não teria vontade nenhuma de cantar... Você teria mais solos naquele coral estúpido – ela sorriu maliciosa. _

_Foi o necessário para eu me encantar pela proposta. Eu estava irritada por Maria ter conseguido um solo na última competição, e ganhar todos os solos de Lily seria perfeito._

_- Preciso da sua ajuda. Você vai me ajudar? – ela pergunta, incisiva. _

_Fiquei pensando por longos segundos. A ideia de ter mais solos tomou conta da minha cabeça. Era o que eu estava precisando no momento..._

_- Tudo bem – suspirei. – O que quer que eu faça._

_- Uma Amortentia – ela disse rapidamente. – Sou péssima com poções, então dê um jeito de produzir uma._

_- O quê? – perguntei, espantada. – Uma poção do amor?_

_- Isso mesmo. Não restará dúvidas que se apaixonando por outra pessoa, Potter vai largar de Evans. Vai quebrar o coraçãozinho dela – Gravelle falou, ironicamente._

- Mas como você fez a poção sem ninguém saber? – perguntei, curiosa.

- No banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Ninguém nunca vai muito lá – Dorcas disse, envergonhada. – Roubei alguns ingredientes de Emelina e peguei os livros de Poções... E fiz.

- Caramba. Gravelle é mais vaca do que eu pensava – Sirius comentou.

- Nada disso valeu a pena – Dorcas suspirou.

- Mas continue a contar. O que aconteceu depois disso? – indaguei.

- Depois eu entreguei a poção para Gravelle, na biblioteca como havíamos marcado. Foi depois das férias de Natal...

_Flashback 2:_

_- Passei minhas férias na França planejando tudo para dar certo – Gravelle sussurrou enquanto estávamos no meio das imensas prateleiras. _

_- É, todo mundo estranhou que você não ficou no castelo por causa do baile... – comentei._

_- É, mas prefiro fazer uma viagem para Paris do que aguentar olhar pra cara das pessoas desse castelo, inclusive para aquela nojeira de "Pevans" – ela fez uma careta. – Mas então, onde está a poção?_

_Hesitei um pouco, mas entreguei o frasco. Ela analisou e sorriu._

_- Perfeito. James se apaixonará por mim com isso? _

_- Provavelmente – falei, já começando a me arrepender._

_- Voltei das férias determinada a tirar James de Evans, e está na hora de colocar meu plano em ação – ela disse, segurando o frasco da poção como se sua vida dependesse daquilo._

- Restam dúvidas de que Gravelle é meio psicopata? – falei, meio amedrontada.

- Meio? – Sirius bufou. – Ela é uma louca desvairada e obcecada em destruir vidas alheias.

- Mas Dorcas, como Gravelle conseguiu se aproximar de James para lhe dar a poção? – perguntei.

- Aquelas aulas particulares de Transfiguração, você lembra? Lily ficou furiosíssima com aquilo, e com razão. Foi o começo de tudo, e eu vi quando Gravelle pediu aulas para McGonagall – Dorcas disse, meio irritada. – Ela fazia transfigurações erradas de propósito perto de McGonagall, e como a professora não fazia nada respeito a não ser tirar as notas dela, ela mesma pediu.

- Ela pediu pra McGonagall pedir pra James dar aulas pra ela? – estranhei. – Não seria mais fácil pedir diretamente para James?

- Se pedisse, ia ficar na cara que ela estava interessada em se aproximar dele. A ordem tinha que partir de uma professora – Dorcas explicou.

- Então, como ela fez? – Sirius perguntou.

Dorcas suspirou novamente.

_Flashback 3:_

_- Professora, por favor! – Gravelle chegou à mesa de McGonagall, no final da sua aula. Fingi estar ocupada guardando meu material apenas pra ouvir a conversa. – Estou tendo muita dificuldade na sua matéria!_

_- Isso mudaria se você passasse a prestar atenção na explicação – McGonagall disse, indiferente._

_- Eu presto, mas sou muito ruim... – Gravelle disse, falsamente. – Sabe do que eu preciso? De um professor particular._

_McGonagall olhou para ela, desconfiada._

_- Não há algum aluno que possa me ajudar? Alguém com facilidade em Transfiguração que a senhora possa pedir para me dar aulas? – Gravelle continuava com sua atuação ridícula, e McGonagall franziu a testa._

_- Bom, as melhores notas da sala vem da senhorita Alice Brown. Você pode pedir pra ela._

_Segurei o riso naquele momento. Gravelle não desistiu._

_- E quanto a um dos marotos? Eles são ótimos também, e como geralmente dão algum problema no colégio, como monitora eu posso ficar de olho ao mesmo tempo em que tenho aulas._

_McGonagall pareceu gostar da ideia, e assentiu._

_- Vou pedir para Potter, sendo assim. Algo me diz que ele continua a aprontar com Snape, e parece que mesmo namorando Evans ele não criou jeito... – a professora comentou, anotando algo em um pergaminho._

_Era tudo o que Gravelle queria ouvir. McGonagall lhe entregou o papel dizendo para mostrar a James, e depois saiu da sala quase aos pulinhos._

- Vaca – Sirius disse simplesmente.

- Lembro que essas aulas fizeram Lily e James brigarem muito. Lily mal sabia que tinha completa razão em ficar brava, já que aquilo era o começo de tudo... – falei vagamente.

- Mas James é burro por acaso? Como aceitou bombons suspeitos de Gravelle assim, facilmente? – Sirius argumentou. – Quero dizer, não acredito que ele ia com a cara dela!

- Ah, sim. Dei um jeito de verificar isso também. E foi bem no dia em que ela entregou o bombom – Dorcas disse. – Eu estava espiando pelas prateleiras da biblioteca enquanto conversavam...

_Flashback 4:_

_Eu apenas via James sentado numa mesa, desanimado e meio sonolento. Esperava por Gravelle, e estava entediado por isso. Logo a vaca loira chega._

_- Olá – cumprimentou alegremente. James mostrou indiferença, e não cumprimenta de volta. – Você parece meio... irritado._

_- É... Ando tendo alguns desentendimentos – disse sem muita emoção. Estava claro que ele não queria estar ali._

_- E eu posso saber o que aconteceu? – Gravelle perguntou meio ansiosa, quase contente com a notícia. James percebeu, e franziu a testa._

_- Não, não é da sua conta – cortou seco, fazendo o sorriso de Gravelle sumir._

_Mas é claro que ela tinha pensado em tudo._

_- Olha, eu vou dizer para McGonagall cancelar nossas aulas, certo. Sei que não está feliz com isso – ela continuou a atuar. – Vou dizer que você é chato e desordeiro e que quero trocar de professor._

_- Você faria isso? – James perguntou, surpreso._

_- Claro – ela sorriu falsamente._

_- Er... Obrigado – ele respondeu entre confuso e arrependido pela resposta seca anterior._

_- Estou indo – ela se põe de pé, então tira um bombom da bolsa. – Aceita? Veio da França, quando passei as férias lá. São muito bons._

_James hesita, mas pega o bombom. Com certeza como uma gentileza por ela cancelar as aulas. Dá uma mordida no bombom e os olhos de Gravelle brilham, fazendo-a voltar a se sentar._

_A expressão no rosto de James começa a mudar por alguns segundos, e um sorriso bobo aparece instantaneamente em seu rosto. Ele pisca algumas vezes até reparar em Gravelle sentada à sua frente. Ela abre um sorriso e ele retribui, quase que espantado por ela estar ali._

_- Já te disse que está realmente bonita hoje? – ele pergunta depois de se recuperar do choque, e então Gravelle solta uma risadinha._

- E foi assim que tudo começou – Dorcas finalizou.

- Dorcas, por que não contou isso pra gente? Poderíamos ter evitado tanta coisa! – ralhei.

- Eu tentei várias vezes, eu juro! – Dorcas disse, constrangida. – Inclusive, eu tentei parar Gravelle...

_Flashback 5:_

_- Isso está fugindo do controle! Era só para separá-los, Gravelle! – exclamei._

_- Sinto muito, querida. Não dá pra mandar no coração – Gravelle fala, sorrindo na maior cara de pau._

_- Pare já com isso, pare de dar bombons a ele! – ordenei, irritada. – Ou então conto para todo mundo, ou melhor... Publico no MMM!_

_- Ah é? Então faça, faça isso! – Gravelle retrucou, ameaçadora – Faça isso e todos vão saber, consequentemente, que você é uma egoísta que separa casais pra conseguir solos! Faça isso e vai perder todos seus amiguinhos – ela falou ironicamente._

_Fiquei lá, arfando, enquanto ela ria na minha cara e depois se afastava._

- Está explicado porque vocês brigaram, do nada – falei. – Mas já que brigaram, quem fazia mais poção para ela?

- Ela deve ter aprendido, ou uma daquelas amiguinhas estúpidas dela. Não sei. – Dorcas disse, entre irritada e culpada. – Ela é uma invejosa. Sempre invejou tudo o que Lily teve, e por isso necessitava tirar o namorado dela.

- Pois isso vai logo acabar – sorri para ela e Sirius. – Nessas alturas Emelina já terminou o antídoto. Agora só precisamos achar James...

- Vocês estão bravos comigo? Por... Eu ter feito isso – Dorcas perguntou, arrependida.

- Não, está tudo bem Dorcas. Obrigado por nos contar – Sirius disse. – Você já se redimiu.

- Ah, sim. Então nesse caso... – Dorcas sorriu. – Enfiem aquele antídoto goela abaixo de James!

Nós três rimos.

- Pode deixar – falei, antes de eu e Sirius nos retirarmos da sala.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Cenário perfeito. Alvo na mira. Antídoto em mãos.

A sala comunal estava muito vazia, exceto por poucos alunos e, é claro, Gravelle e James se atracando numa poltrona distante.

- Chegou a hora. Vamos lá – falei para Carol. Dei o frasco com o antídoto para Emelina segurar e Carol me acompanhou até o casal.

- Veronica, querida, pode nos emprestar seu namorado um pouquinho? – perguntei na mesma falsidade que ela usa.

Gravelle olhou de mim para Carol, desconfiada. James olhou pra ela e ela assentiu.

Carol então puxou o braço de James, ainda confuso, até o ponto em que Emelina estava já com o frasco destampado.

- Beba isso – Lina disse.

- O que é isso? – James perguntou, desconfiado.

- Hum... uma bebida trouxa deliciosa. Prove – Carol inventou, e estendeu o frasco para ele.

- James, não! – ouvimos um grito agudo, e Gravelle corria a nosso encontro, desembestada.

- O quê? – James ficava confuso a cada momento, enquanto eu me segurava pra não fechar a boca de Gravelle por minha conta.

- Não beba isso, não beba! – Gravelle se grudou no braço de James, e este olhava para todos, sem entender.

- Por quê?

- James, beba logo! – Carol pediu, irritada.

- Você não me ama? Você me ama? – Gravelle segurava o rosto de James, e sua expressão beirava o choro. – Se me ama não beba isso!

- Gravelle, cale a boca! – Lina xingou. – James, beba.

- Não beba, não beba! Por favor! Por mim, não beba! Não beba, não beba, não beba, não beba, não beb...!

Gravelle foi interrompida subitamente por Carol, que havia virado um tapa tão forte na cara dela que ela praticamente havia voado para um sofá próximo. Eu e Emelina ficamos chocados.

- James, beba isso se não quer que eu bata em sua amada namorada até a morte. E estou falando sério – Carol ameaçou.

Olhei para Carol com profundo agrado e orgulho, e ela percebeu.

- O que foi? – perguntou. – James, beba isso de uma vez!

James estava espantado demais com tudo aquilo, e foi preciso Carol empurrar o frasco para sua boca.

James deu um gole.

E a seguir tombou para o lado, sua expressão se transformando numa imensa série de choque e terror.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Eu não sabia se isso era o certo, ou se eu me arrependeria depois. Mas as pessoas dizem que eu nunca vou saber se não tentar, então era preciso.

Eu não devia estar nervosa, e sim tranquila e confiante do que eu estava fazendo, ciente que era o melhor para mim. De fato era, mas eu tinha o pressentimento que talvez eu não devesse fazer isso.

Respirei fundo. É claro que esse é o certo a se fazer. Ficar chorando pelos cantos relembrando dos bons momentos com James não vai me fazer feliz, pelo contrário. Eu precisava de alguém que o substituísse de uma vez por todas, para que no final essa pessoa seja insubstituível.

E acho que Jessie estava apto para isso.

Fui em direção à biblioteca como de costume, mas não foi preciso chegar até lá para o encontrar. Ele saía de lá no exato instante, e por pouco não trombei com ele.

- Jessie, oi – sorri para ele.

- Olá, Lily – ele também sorriu, embora seja um sorriso hesitante.

Olhei fixamente para ele, enquanto ele esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa. E eu nem sabia por onde começar.

Suspirei e disse simplesmente:

- Podemos conversar?

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Abri os olhos como se eu estivesse dormindo há séculos, e a dor de cabeça me invadiu por completo, tudo por causa de um turbilhão de lembranças que passavam pela minha cabeça.

A primeira delas: Lily. Lily sorrindo, Lily me abraçando, Lily ficando emburrada, Lily me batendo de brincadeira, Lily chorando, Lily gargalhando... Foi uma sensação muito boa.

Mas a dor de cabeça aumentou, e uma garota preencheu o resto da minha visão. Ela fazia tudo o que Lily fazia, mas ao contrário de Lily, eu não sentia nada vendo aquilo.

As lembranças vieram em borrões, porém mais fortes. Quanto mais recentes, mais borradas ficavam. Mas eu comecei a ter lembranças de coisas que disse e fiquei com raiva de mim por ter dito parte delas. Por que eu havia dito?

Acho que minha cabeça ia explodir, e comecei a ter lembranças que me deixaram completamente desesperado.

"Por quê, James? Por quê?" " Porque não te amo o bastante. Desculpe."

"Chega, ok? Daria pra você fazer o favor de esquecer tudo, esquecer da minha existência, esquecer que namoramos um dia? Porque você consegue acabar com meu dia! Ainda por você eu brigo com a minha namorada, ainda por causa do carrasco que foi nosso namoro eu enfrento problemas com Vê, e tudo por culpa sua! Então pare de tentar se reaproximar de mim, porque para meu bem e para o bem do meu namoro, é melhor que nunca mais olhemos na cara do outro, nunca mais! Entendido?"

"Acabou, Lily Evans. Quando você vai entender?"

" Eu nunca imaginaria que você ia se tornar assim, tão desprezível"

- NÃO! NÃO! – gritei aterrorizado, segurando a cabeça pra dor passar e pra que tudo isso que eu havia dito não passasse de um pesadelo muito forte.

- James, você está bem? – ouvi a voz conhecida de Sophie, e abri os olhos finalmente. Estávamos na sala comunal, e outra pessoa me rodeava, acariciando meu rosto.

- Olha o que fizeram com ele! Tentaram o envenenar! – aquela voz me lembrou das piores lembranças que marcavam o turbilhão de pensamentos, e fiquei incomodado apenas ao ouvir aquele tom irritante.

- Ao contrário, o curamos do veneno que no caso é você – outra voz respondeu, e reconheci como sendo a de Emelina.

- James? – Sophie perguntou, então me ajudou a levantar.

- Minha cabeça dói... – murmurei, rouco.

- James, meu amor, você está bem? – o rosto da pessoa entrou em foco, e tudo se clareou.

- Fique longe de mim! – soltei meu braço de seu aperto, e sua expressão ficou chocada.

- Jay, o que está fazendo? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu sei o que você fez comigo, sua maluca! – exclamei, meio fraco. – Eu me lembro... Você... Como pode?

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Deixa de ser cínica pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, garota – Sirius disse. – Todo mundo aqui sabe que você deu uma Amortentia para James. Não adianta mentir mais, sua vagabunda.

- James, por favor! – Gravelle se agarrou em mim.

- Me solta! – a empurrei para longe, fazendo-a cair no chão. Não me importei. – Você faz ideia do que você fez? Faz ideia do quanto eu sinto nojo de você?

A garota começou a soluçar no chão, enquanto Sirius dava uma risadinha.

- A vida é bela – comentou.

- Onde está Lily? – perguntei desesperado. – Preciso falar com ela, preciso explicar... Onde ela está?

- Provavelmente na biblioteca – Sophie sorriu. – Te aconselho a correr.

Segui seu conselho. Apesar de me sentir estranhamente fraco e a dor de cabeça ainda tomar conta de mim, corri o máximo que pude. Empurrei pessoas, passei por passagens secretas. Quanto mais perto eu ficava, mais meu coração se acelerava na expectativa de encontrar Lily, de falar com ela...

Cheguei ao corredor da biblioteca e avistei seus cabelos ruivos, aqueles que tanto me encantavam. Mas ela não estava sozinha.

Estava com St. James, o beijando.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Antes de ser nossa vez de nos apresentar, estava conversando com James nos bastidores.

- Achei que "Candles" foi boa, mas não vão conseguir vencer da gente – comentei.

- Espero que não consigam mesmo – James disse. – Esses lufanos estão me irritando tanto quanto os sonserinos.

Soltei uma risada.

- Nunca imaginei sonserinos cantando.

James também riu.

- Prefiro não imaginar.

E nesse momento Gravelle chegou.

- Jay, boa sorte! - ela abraçou, e ele a girou no ar. – Ganhe essa por mim.

- Pode deixar, Vê – e eles começaram a se beijar feito loucos. Revirei os olhos.

Ficaram longos minutos cheios de mimimi, carinhos e "eu te amo" incontáveis. Depois que ela foi embora, James suspirou e começou a sorrir feito um idiota.

E essa foi a lembrança que me fez gargalhar a partir do momento em que James saiu desembestado atrás de Lily, e Gravelle continuava a chorar no chão.

- Do que está rindo? – Carol perguntou, sorrindo.

- Do destino. Ele nos prega cada peça – comentei, e vi que ela ficou confusa com aquilo.

- COMO PUDERAM FAZER ISSO COMIGO? – a garota voltou a gritar. – ESTRAGARAM TUDO, TUDO!

- Você estava estragando a vida do nosso amigo, acha que íamos deixar isso passar a limpo? – Carol disse, seca. – Ele tem amigos que o protegem, então fique esperta na hora que for prejudicar um de nós.

- Prejudicar? Ele estava feliz comigo! – ela guinchou.

- Não, não estava – foi o próprio James que respondeu, entrando pelo buraco do retrato. – E pra sua informação, você é chata, insuportável, beija mal e sua risada parece com a de um porco tendo um ataque epilético.

- James, e Lily? – Lina perguntou.

Agora que percebíamos, ele estava completamente desolado, e sua expressão mostrava apenas dor e desespero.

James apenas balançou a cabeça e subiu para o dormitório.

- Eu já sei o que aconteceu! Evans deu um pé na bunda dele! – Gravelle gargalhou. – Bem feito! Se ele não ficar comigo, não vai ficar com mais ninguém! Hahaha!

- _Travalíngua_! – Lina apontou sua varinha para Gravelle, que imediatamente fez uma cara de terror quando sua língua grudou no céu da boca.

- Pobre, James – Carol disse, baixinho.

Pelo menos o velho James estava de volta, pois a torre inteira da Grifinória ficou surpresa quando ele começou a jogar as coisas que Gravelle o tinha dado de presente pela escada abaixo. Foi divertido de se presenciar.

Divertido mesmo seria presenciar a reação de Lily quando ficasse sabendo de toda a história.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Eu continuava a treinar minha voz na sala de música, dessa vez sozinha com os músicos. A música que eu andava praticando refletia os últimos acontecimentos, e isso me motivava a cantar melhor.

- Oi, Lily – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim quando eu estava aperfeiçoando o "fá". Me virei e deparei com James adentrando a sala. Tinha expressão neutra, porém penetrante.

- Oi – falei simplesmente, e me voltei para as partituras que eu segurava.

- Você ficou sabendo...

- Que Gravelle durante todo esse tempo veio te dando uma Poção de Amor sem ninguém saber. Sim – completei, depressa. – Fiquei sabendo.

- Enfim, eu... Queria saber de você. O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

- Não vai acontecer nada, James – respondi sem erguer os olhos do pergaminho. – Absolutamente nada.

- Como assim? – sua voz saiu rouca. – E quanto a nós?

- "Nós"? – soltei uma risada baixa. – Não existe mais "nós" há muito tempo. E estou com Jessie agora.

- Vai dizer que você não liga nem um pouco pra isso? Vai fingir que é normal eu ter sido praticamente feito de fantoche por Gravelle?

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntei chocada. – Que solte fogos por você estar de volta?

- Quero que você mostre que se importou! – ele discutiu, se aproximando de mim do lado do piano.

- Isso não faz diferença nenhuma – balancei a cabeça.

- Não faz? E se eu te disser que fiquei sabendo que você desmaiou quando te contaram toda essa história? – ele desafiou, me fazendo corar. – Isso prova que sim, você se importa.

- Eu me importar ou não importar não vai fazer diferença nenhuma – falei, tentando me esquivar.

- Vai, claro que vai! Vai mostrar que você ainda sente algo por mim, e isso me importa – ele insistiu, e eu enfim me virei para encará-lo. Seu rosto mostrou espanto ao ver que eu já chorava.

- Acontece que você não pode entrar e sair da minha vida no momento que você quer, James! As coisas não assim tão fáceis! – exclamei, soluçando. – Sabe o quanto você me magoou? Tem ideia do que eu passei? De todas as vezes que eu chorei ao pensar em você e Gravelle juntos?

- Não foi minha culpa! Aquele James não era eu, Lily! – ele falou, implorante.

- Isso não fez diferença nenhuma para mim – respondi, rouca. – Me magoei da mesma forma, chorei, me humilhei...

- Mas...

- Chega por favor! Eu estava conseguindo tirar você da minha cabeça, e então você volta... Pare com isso, pare! Eu estou com Jessie, vou tentar esquecer de tudo, esquecer de você, de Gravelle, vou esfriar minha cabeça... Eu preciso disso. Então me esqueça, por favor.

E continuei a soluçar, me encostando no piano para não me jogar no chão para chorar. James ainda estava do meu lado, eu podia sentir. Ele ficou em silêncio antes de dizer...

- Eu nunca vou desistir de você, nunca – sussurrou. – Porque eu te amo, Lily Evans.

Aquelas palavras acertaram meu peito em cheio, e uma mistura de dor e recordações passadas vieram num só jato. Fixei meu olhar nas minhas mãos depositadas no piano, até ver James depositar algo em cima dele.

- "Toda vez que olhar para ela, eu estarei pensando em você". – ele repetiu aquelas palavras tão conhecidas, quando percebi que o que ele havia colocado em cima do piano era a pulseira que ele havia me dado no Natal, naquela noite tão maravilhosa da Torre de Astronomia.

Ergui meus olhos para os dele, e sem hesitar ele se aproximou e me abraçou com força. Fiquei imóvel, ainda querendo desabar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo o calor do seu corpo e nossos corações batendo tão próximos. Como eu sentia falta daquilo...

- Eu precisava fazer isso – ele disse, e então me soltou. Ele estava a beira do choro, e parecia segurar muito.

Sem falar outra coisa, ele se encaminhou em direção à saída, e eu não soube fazer outra coisa a não ser cantar a música que eu andava ensaiando.

_So many things to do and say_

_But I can't seem to find a way_

_But i wanna know how_

James parou de andar no momento em que me ouviu cantar. Se virou lentamente, e seu rosto estava lívido.

_I know I'm meant for something else_

_But first I gotta find myself_

_But i don't know how_

Foi o bastante para os músicos perceberem e começarem a melodia. James, para minha surpresa, foi cantando ao fundo nos próximos versos, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava de mim. Eu ainda estava apoiada no piano, o usando de apoio.

_Oh, why do I reach for the stars_

_When i don't have wings_

_To carry me that far?_

Quando vi que ele se aproximaria mais, comecei a andar ao redor do instrumento, e ele foi me acompanhando enquanto cantava a canção junto a mim.

_I gotta have_

_Roots before branches_

_To know who I am_

_Before I know_

_Who i wanna be_

_And faith_

_To take chances_

_To live like I see_

_A place in this world_

_For me_

Eu nem sabia como estava conseguindo cantar, sendo que a única coisa que eu sentia no momento era uma vontade imensa de me trancar em um quarto escuro e chorar até não poder mais. James continuava a me olhar daquele jeito dele, o que piorava tudo, então praticamente implorei ao cantar os versos seguintes.

_Whatever comes_

_I know how to take it_

_Learn to be strong_

_I won't have to fake it_

_Oh, you're understandin'_

_Oh, the wind can come_

_And do its best_

_Roaming north and south,east to west_

_But i'll still_

_Be standing_

_I'm standing_

Ainda cega pelas lágrimas junto com a emoção de estar ali, cantando com James novamente, já estava me deixando tonta, e o que eu mais queria era sair dali. James parecia refletir minha expressão de angústia, o que era terrível para ambos os lados.

_If i have_

_Roots before branches_

_To know who I am_

_Before i know_

_Who I gonna be_

_And faith_

_To take chances_

_To live like i see_

_A place in this world_

Me sentia mal por estar ali, cantando com ele; me sentia mal por estar tendo algum tipo de contato com ele, por estar correspondendo a seu olhar, correspondendo a ele. De repente tudo o que eu fazia, dizia e pensava me fazia sentir pior ainda, como se nada estivesse no lugar...

_I gotta have_

_Roots before branches_

_To know who I am_

_Before I know_

_Who I wanna be_

_And faith_

_To take chances_

_To live like I see_

_A place in this world_

_For me_

_I gotta have_

_Roots before branches_

Quando a música finalmente acabou, a única coisa que soube fazer foi sair correndo dali.

Corri e corri, sem intenção de parar.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Some People

**2-** Songbird

**3-** I Follow Rivers

**4-** Ain't No Way

**5-** All By Myself

**6-** My Man

**7-** Roots Before Branches


	30. O outro Moreau

**Como estou ocupadíssima em plenas férias (estou trabalhando, pois é), não vou responder cada review dessa vez. Já foi um sacrifício pra eu arranjar um tempinho pra escrever!**

**Mas em geral, obrigadinha por todos que comentaram e obrigada por continuarem acompanhando. Ah, e espero mais reviews pra esse capítulo, combinado?**

**Espero que gostem, até a próxima e boa leitura! :***

**P.S.: desculpem os erros, se tiver!**

**Marily.**

* * *

><p><strong>O Outro Moreau<strong>

Lily POV:

Ouvir as vozes altas da multidão lá fora não estava ajudando meu nervosismo, e a simples ideia de ter que encarar toda aquela multidão sozinha pra fazer o solo já me atormentava novamente. E se eu gaguejasse? E se eu errasse a letra? E se minha voz não saísse alta o suficiente?

Jessie me assegurou que estaria lá pra torcer por mim, na primeira fileira, sorrindo como era pra ser. Isso não me tranquilizou. Pensei em passar o solo pra alguém, mas Dorcas irritantemente insistiu, me obrigando a cantar já que eu havia ganhado aquela pequena competição.

Então não havia escolha, e lá estava eu novamente um pouco antes de entrar no palco, torcendo as mãos desesperada. Olhei por entre as cortinas pra espiar a plateia. Hoje não seria um dia de competição normal, levando em conta que seria a primeira vez que veríamos a apresentação do coral da Sonserina. Seriam melhores? Seriam competidores piores do que o coral da Lufa-Lufa? Durante o dia fomos abordados por alunos que perguntavam se tínhamos alguma ideia de quem era o coordenador, ou como seria o número. Aí estava o problema: não tínhamos ideia nenhuma de como eles eram, como cantavam ou dançavam. Sem dúvidas, não existia coisa pior do que competir às cegas, mal conhecendo os pontos fracos e fortes de seu competidor.

Mas tínhamos preparado um número legal. Hoje, último dia de abril, seria a primeira competição do ano que não teríamos que engolir o número dos lufanos, sempre com aqueles ternos luxuosos e a simpatia de Chapman. Também seria a primeira competição que teríamos o auxílio de Nina, que acabou por tornar-se uma peça fundamental para nós, meninas. Ela nos ajudava com a maquiagem, cabelo e roupas, além de dar aquele apoio moral quando uma das garotas ficavam muito nervosas – eu e Emelina, principalmente. Ela também ajudava Moreau no que ele precisava, e as meninas entraram numa onda de cochichos quando Nina ajudava, aos risos, Moreau a fazer o nó de sua gravata.

- Só eu que acho que um pequeno clima está se instalando no ar? – Sophie comentou, e as outras garotas soltaram risadas baixas.

E além de tudo isso – nervosismo pro solo, ansiedade para ver a Sonserina – ainda tinha a questão que acho que atormentaria minha mente pelo resto da minha vida: James. Durante os dias atrás, usei o máximo do máximo da minha técnica de "evitamento", tentando não ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele, me sentar longe dele nas aulas, nas refeições e na Sala Comunal, ficando o tempo inteiro junto a Jessie no último passeio a Hogsmeade, e nunca, em hipótese alguma, caminhar sozinha pelos corredores ou indo na biblioteca. Estava funcionando. Desde aquele encontro nosso na sala de música nunca mais nos falamos ou trocamos qualquer tipo de contato. Se ele olhava para mim eu não sabia, pois evitava encontrar seu olhar. Apenas na sala de música as vezes era inevitável, mas eu virava o rosto ao perceber que corria o risco de pegar ele sorrindo para mim.

Quanto a Jessie, nosso relacionamento estava indo bem, pois era muito parecido com nossas conversas de biblioteca. Parecido até demais... Enfim, eu me sentia bem, e era isso que importava. Aos poucos, espero, vou tirar todos os momentos com James da cabeça, assim como sua existência. Só assim estarei feliz por completo...

- Senhoras e senhores, com vocês o coral da casa da Grifinória!

Meus devaneios foram cortados pela voz que anunciou, e percebi que estava na minha hora. Ajeitei o lindo e caprichado vestido da vez feito pela Sra. Brown, arrumei o coque em que estava meu cabelo e tentei não sorrir de começo, mal tendo tempo de fazer mais alguma coisa, pois as cortinas já estavam se abrindo.

A plateia aplaudia, e aos poucos foi parando para deixar minha voz ecoar.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

Na pequena pausa olhei para os que assistiam, e todos se mantinham atentos à minha apresentação. Prossegui, colocando o máximo de sentimentos na canção enquanto eu a cantava.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

As vozes invisíveis dos outros também foram ouvidas, e logo mais eles entrariam no palco. Minha parte favorita da música tinha chegado, e tentei esquecer de que mil pessoas estavam me assistindo naquele momento, esquecendo dos temores habituais e mal me importando com a apresentação a seguir da Sonserina.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made!_

Essa música era tão... James. Eu podia me imaginar dizendo aquelas exatas palavras para ele, ou então escrevendo-lhe uma carta. Provavelmente milhares de pensamentos devem estar ocorrendo em sua cabeça e na cabeça dos fofoqueiros de Hogwarts nesse exato instante, e aquilo foi uma das coisas que quase conseguiu me distrair da música, mas logo tinha recuperado o foco.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

Novamente, James.

Espere, eu realmente pensei isso? ARGH!

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow!_

Não, eu não tinha pensado naquilo. Não tinha.

_Baby baby baby!_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now!_

Eu havia conseguido. Tinha finalizado a música sem desafinar, com uma longa nota no final, mesmo com os pensamentos borbulhando na minha cabeça e, de brinde, todo o auditório – exceto os sonserinos, e alguns lufanos rancorosos – me aplaudindo de pé. Agora eu podia sorrir, nervosamente, mas eu podia. Mal havia percebido o resto dos meus amigos do coral se postando atrás de mim prontos para a música principal, dessa vez escolhida por Nina e que simplesmente adoramos.

Me dirigi até a eles enquanto os aplausos começavam a cessar, e a nova música começou. Seguimos a coreografia, os ensaios vindo como um jato na minha cabeça me fazendo lembrar dos passos corretamente.

_Sing it out_

_Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it out_

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

Eu tinha evitado olhar para James enquanto nos aprontávamos nos bastidores, mas agora era inevitável. Na verdade, a última vez que eu tinha o fitado foi hoje de manhã, sem querer, durante o café amanhã animado para a competição de hoje. E agora ele estava ali cantando, normalmente, olhando para mim por conta de nosso dueto. Dueto desagradável para mim, sem dúvidas nenhuma.

_For every time that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth!_

No refrão a maioria do auditório já estava de pé, vibrando com a música agitada que chegava a seus ouvidos.

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

Era uma música bem "revolucionária", digamos assim. Sem mais músicas sobre alcoolismo ou dançantes, por ora. Estávamos completamente perdidos em relação a escolha de nossa música, e Nina nos deu essa luz. De acordo com ela, ela pretendia fazer com que o coral da Lufa-Lufa apresentasse essa música em competições próximas.

_Cleaned up, corporation progress_

_Dying in the process_

_Children that can talk about it, living on the webways_

_People moving sideways_

_Sell it till your last days_

_Buy yourself a motivation, generation_

_Nothing, nothing but a dead scene_

_Product of a white dream_

_Am not the singer that you wanted_

_But a dancer_

_I refuse to answer_

_Talk about the past, sir_

_Wrote it for the ones who want to get away._

_Keep running!_

O público cantava, pulava, animava, enquanto corríamos e dançávamos pelo palco, nossa cantoria se transformando em gritos animados. Afinados e sincronizados. Mesmo sem saber com quem competiríamos, a energia da nossa música nos deixava livre de preocupações.

_Sing it for the boys_

_Sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're not_

_Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

Eu podia ver no meio daquele amontado de gente na plateia Mister D e Nina em pé, sorrindo sem parar para nosso desempenho. Podia ver Jessie na primeira fileira também, acenando, desacompanhado de seus amigos da Sonserina. Estranho.

_We've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world_

_Boy you got to be what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it for the world!_

Mais aplausos. Mais palmas. Tínhamos finalizado mais uma de nossas apresentações com sucesso. Tínhamos tirado mais um peso das costas. A pior – e ao mesmo tempo melhor – parte já havia passado.

Agora só nos restava esperar.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Estou curioso, muito curioso. E ao mesmo tempo muito preocupado – falei, andando de um lado pro outro, enquanto Nina arrumava a bagunça que seu cabelo havia se tornado. Ao entrarmos pelo camarim, fomos engolfados pelo habitual ataque de abraços e gritos animados que, obviamente, era uma novidade para Nina. Ela ficara completamente exaltada com aquilo, animada e lisonjeada, fazendo questão de comentar que não havia nada daquilo na época em que dirigia o coral da Lufa-Lufa.

- Relaxa, David – ela sorriu para mim, tranquilamente. – Eles foram ótimos, muito mesmo! Vai ser difícil a Sonserina achar uma brecha para vencer. E se vencer, pelo menos teremos ciência de quem eles são, para na próxima fazermos melhor.

Bom, aquilo me relaxou um pouco, mas não inteiramente.

- Eu queria que eles ganhassem, pois a próxima competição será a penúltima, e se eles perderem agora, na próxima estarão completamente desanimados – falei, suspirando. – Não quero que eles se sintam assim. Quero que fiquem motivados.

- Eles estarão, você vai ver – ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros, novamente sorrindo.

- E quanto a esse coordenador secreto, o tal de MJ?

- Não interfere em nada, como Dumbledore disse – ela deu de ombros. – Só esperar que ele não seja tão irritante quanto eu era.

Eu ri, sem poder deixar de concordar.

- Agora vamos levar a garotada para o auditório. Ninguém vai querer perder um só segundo da misteriosa apresentação sonserina – ela me puxou pelo braço, a caminho da sala dos bastidores.

Eu não tinha palavras pra expressar toda minha gratidão por Nina nos últimos dias. Nos momentos mais complicados e desesperados que enfrentávamos no coral eram facilmente lidáveis com sua presença ali, amenizando discussões e evitando brigas. Ajudava com a música e a coreografia – e tinha ideias ótimas, aliás. Sem sombra de dúvidas, nessa altura do campeonato, eu não sei o que eu faria sem ela.

Chamamos a turma que ainda conversava animada nos bastidores, e juntos caminhamos de volta para o auditório. Em menos de cinco minutos a Sonserina estaria se apresentando, e o cochicho alto e contagiado da plateia demonstrava que não era só nós ansiosos para a tal apresentação.

- Veremos se esses nojentos Sonserinos serão tão bons quanto nós! – ouvi Sirius exclamar.

As conversas curiosas aumentavam ainda mais, enquanto eu respirava fundo a cada segundo. Nina tratava de me abanar, rindo, enquanto eu via Lily implorando por um copo d'água.

- Senhoras e senhores, com vocês, o coral da Sonserina!

Os aplausos foram altos e fortes enquanto as luzes se apagavam e a cortina lentamente se abria, revelando somente a sombra de... Caramba. Uns trinta membros? Sonserina havia reunido toda aquela gente em seu coral?

Comecei a me incomodar, mal sabendo que era apenas o começo. Dorcas xingou um palavrão na primeira vista de todos os que estavam no palco, frisando suas roupas. Eram, com toda certeza, luxuosas e bem preparadas. Brilhos destacavam não só em suas peles, mas em seus cabelos e maquiagem, a cor verde escuro ganhando destaque nas luzes pratas. Haviam adaptado o cenário para que uma grande serpente cruzasse o palco, fazendo uma curvatura perfeita.

Mas tudo o que está ruim, pode piorar. A música começou. Os sonserinos começaram a cantar. E a dançar.

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I said 'no, no, no'_

_Yes, I've been black, but when I come back_

_You'll know-know-know_

_I ain't got the time_

_And if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I won't go-go-go_

Eles não tinham especificamente uma voz principal, mas não era preciso. Suas vozes batiam num coral perfeito, alinhados e sincronizados. Afinados. Em poucos segundos da música, todos haviam feito movimentos de dança que eu demoraria um mês para ensinar ao meu coral. Misturas de danças que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, mas que de certa forma deixava tudo aquilo mais caprichado.

_I'd rather be at home with Ray_

_I ain't got seventy days_

_'Cause there's nothing_

_There's nothing you can teach me_

_That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway_

_I didn't get a lot in class_

_But I know it don't come in a shot glass_

Não percebi o tanto que meu queixo havia caído, e discretamente fui fechando-o aos poucos. Todos ao meu lado estavam com a mesma expressão, mas ainda não tinham percebido isso. Acho que Emelina estava prestes a ter uma ataque cardíaco, pois não parava de acariciar o peito.

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I said 'no, no, no'_

_Yes, I've been black, but when I come back_

_You'll know-know-know_

_I ain't got the time_

_And if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I won't go-go-go_

A cada malabarismo, piruetas e mortais que os garotos e garotas da Sonserina davam no palco era uma série de gritaria vinda da plateia. Metade do auditório já saudava de pé, enquanto o resto ainda estavam petrificados e chocados com a exuberante apresentação casa verde e prata.

_I don't ever want to drink again_

_I just, ooh, I just need a friend_

_I'm not going to spend ten weeks_

_And have everyone think I'm on the mend_

_It's not just my pride_

_It's just 'til these tears have dried_

_-_ Penny Stanton e Lucy Elliot! – ouvi Sophie comentar com Lily, já recuperada do choque pelo qual todos nós passamos. Sua voz saiu rouca. – As amiguinhas vacas da Gravelle estão mesmo no coral!

- Sim, e os amigos de Jessie também – a voz de Lily estava embargada, como se mal pudesse acreditar do que estava acontecendo. – Adolphus, Sidney e Bob!

Seja lá quem esses eram, mas eu tinha que admitir que tudo o que faziam naquele palco era extraordinário. As danças que faziam alguns efeitos visuais, a voz afinada da garota que cantava ao centro, aquelas luzes pratas em suas roupas que se mexiam conforme dançavam, a facilidade de passos difíceis das garotas, tudo. Tudo o que, durante todo esse tempo, não consegui ensinar a meus alunos...

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I said 'no, no, no'_

_Yes, I've been black, but when I come back_

_You'll know-know-know_

_I ain't got the time_

_And if my daddy thinks I'm fine_

_He's tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I won't go-go-go_

E a música acabou com ensurdecedores gritos de toda a plateia – sonserinos ou não –, admirados com todo aquele fantástico número. Eu tinha que reconhecer, eles foram mais que bons. Foram perfeitos. Número comum em Beauxbatons, e que acho que nunca, sozinho, conseguiria reproduzir aqui. Eu estava hesitante em admitir, mas não venceríamos de maneira alguma essa edição.

Mas a pergunta que não quer calar: quem era o coordenador secreto da Sonserina?

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Mal voltamos ao camarim e Sophie, Alice e Emelina já soluçavam. Olhei rápido para Lily, e me surpreendi que ela não estivesse chorando; se bem a conheço, ela deve ter segurado muito. Ou então ela poderia estar muito chocada para demonstrar quaisquer tipos de emoções.

- Vamos... Perder... Vamos... Perder! – Emelina disse entre soluços, enquanto Sean abraçava seu ombro para consolá-la. Franco fazia o mesmo com Alice, e Sirius estava irritado demais para fazer outra coisa senão xingar.

- Como eles conseguiram fazer tudo aquilo? Por acaso eles são de algum circo clandestino? – ele bufou. – Francamente, aquele número precisa de muitos meses de treinamento!

- Eles são muito bons... – Sophie resmungou, secando as lágrimas. Emelina soluçou mais alto.

- Vamos manter a calma, nem tudo está perdido... – Beth disse, embora nem ela acreditasse no que estava dizendo.

- Como assim, "nem tudo está perdido"? – Dorcas exclamou. – Queridinha, não sei se você percebeu, mas a Sonserina sambou na nossa cara! O que foi aquela dança, aquela música e, principalmente, aquela roupa? Veio de um estilista chiquérrimo da França, não tenho dúvidas disso!

- Mas fomos tão bons quanto eles! – Franco falou, fazendo Dorcas gargalhar.

- Perdemos, meu caro herbólogo, perdemos e feio! – ela disse. – Eu aconselho a já desistirmos de imediato do resto da competição, porque se o resto dos números deles for assim, é melhor nem competirmos para não sofrer mais humilhações.

- Francamente, o resultado nem saiu ainda! Como podem tirar conclusões tão precipitadas? – Jason argumentou.

- Porque a Sonserina fez a melhor apresentação... do século? – Alice falou retoricamente, deitada nos ombros de Franco e molhando sua roupa de lágrimas.

- Já era. Tudo acabado. Tentarei uma carreira autônoma de dançarino de rua – John ergueu as mãos, em forma de rendição. – Ou... Será que a Sonserina me aceita no coral deles? Porque fala sério, a dança deles foi muito maneira!

Quinze rostos se viraram simultaneamente para John, e ele se calou de imediato.

- Dorcas, por um lado, tem razão – Lily suspirou, depois de um longo momento em que ficamos em silêncio. – Não teremos chances de ganhar outra competição se eles capricharem tanto quanto nessa primeira. Eles foram excelentes, e nunca chegaremos naquilo.

Ninguém respondeu. A gravidade era tanta que nem o Mister D conseguia dizer alguma coisa, ou pelo menos nos dizer aquelas palavras motivadoras que costumávamos ouvir. Nina estava quieta ao lado dele, pensativa, enquanto as meninas voltavam a fungar. Passamos o resto do tempo naquela maneira, esperando alguém anunciar que o resultado estava pronto, resultado este que não queríamos saber. Me encostei na parede, enquanto observava desinteressado o movimento que Remo fazia com sua gravata, depois Emelina se enroscando no carpete, Sirius estalando todos os ossos possíveis das mãos, Beth procurando incansavelmente por sapos de chocolate, Nina e Mister D cochichando palavras que nenhum de nós queria ouvir, Alice e Franco também, Maria trocando olhares significativos com Jason, Dorcas se olhando no espelho e fazendo caretas e, é claro, parei para observar Lily. Ela não olhava pra nenhuma direção, apenas para suas mãos enquanto havia se sentado no chão perto da porta. Por segundos ela ergueu a cabeça para me olhar, e novamente minha boca se formou num sorriso curvado, inevitavelmente. Como de costume, ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente.

Cinco minutos depois, o resultado estava pronto. Fizemos uma caminhada silenciosa em direção ao palco, as vozes do auditório ficando cada vez mais próximas e deixando-nos cada vez mais incomodados. Relutantes, nos pusemos ao lado dos sonserinos no palco, eu odiando-os cada vez mais assim que um por um eles começaram a nos lançar olhares desafiadores e sorrisos desdenhosos.

- Lembrando novamente que, para uma competição justa, os pontos do extinto coral da Lufa-Lufa foram transferidos para a estreante casa da Sonserina, num placar de quatro vitórias para a Grifinória e três vitórias para Sonserina – Dumbledore informou, antes de começar a abrir o envelope que estava em suas mãos.

Eu nem queria ouvir o resultado, e sim ir embora dali. Mas infelizmente tínhamos que ser obrigados a ficar ali e presenciar nossa derrota.

- E a casa vencedora da competição de abril é... – Dumbledore olhou por cima de seus olhos meia-lua para cada uma das equipes, antes de anunciar. – SONSERINA!

Gritos e aplausos eram as únicas coisas audíveis, e nem hesitei ao começar a me retirar do palco. Percebi que já tinha gente na minha frente. Não nos importamos em trocar as roupas das apresentações, e apenas seguimos novamente silenciosos até a Sala Comunal, e daí para os dormitórios. Eu, como todos, estava mesmo é com vontade de dormir e acordar num dia em que não tivéssemos perdido para a Sonserina. Mas, pelo menos, dormindo evitaríamos ouvir a balbúrdia que seria a Sala Comunal comentando sobre a competição de hoje.

E era justamente o que todo o coral da Grifinória pretendia esquecer.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Depois de eu me recuperar da minha crise de choro e me acomodar em minha cama, tentei ouvir o que as garotas no dormitório comentavam. Hoje eu havia trocado de lugar com Beth, deixando-a ir dormir no meu dormitório para que eu pudesse chorar mais um pouco com Alice. Cada uma em suas camas, eu ouvia Alice murmurar coisas a respeito do coral.

- Não quero que o coral acabe, sabe. Eu simplesmente amo aquele coral! – ela choramingou. – Ainda há tantas coisas que eu queria fazer! Queria fazer um solo da Cyndi Lauper e, principalmente, fazer um dueto decente com meu namorado! Já falei pra Franco que ele tinha que pelo menos treinar um pouco a voz, e não recusar qualquer verso que oferecem pra ele dizendo que não sabe cantar...

Alice continuou a reclamar sobre o assunto, e depois sobre as outras várias coisas que ela gostaria de fazer no coral. Um suspiro denunciou que Maria havia caído no sono, assim como Louise – que foi a última a entrar e a primeira a dormir, por ter ficado até mais tarde na sala comunal. Lily também estava acordada, porque tratava de comer alguns sapos de chocolate enquanto Alice falava. Lily somente se manifestou no assunto quando Alice tocou na ferida.

- Franco comentou comigo, enquanto estávamos vindo pra cá – Alice disse, de boca cheia, surrupiando um sapo de chocolate de Lily. – Que todos, não só do coral, acha que você cantou a música da competição de hoje para James.

A cara de Lily ficou em choque por um momento, e depois passou para a angústia.

- Não foi – murmurou.

- Será mesmo, Lily? – entrei no assunto. – Porque pareceu.

- Não queria que parecesse. Eu namoro Jessie – ela falou, incomodada. – Eu só gosto da música, mais nada.

- O próprio James percebeu que tinha um fundo de indireta na música para ele. Ele comentou com Franco e Sirius, e não parecia feliz – Alice contou.

- Pois era pra estar! – instei. – Ele ainda gosta de Lily, então se ela cantou uma música pra ele era pra ele ficar contentíssimo!

- Que diferença a música faria, se estou com Jessie? – Lily supôs.

- Exato – Alice concordou, fazendo um gesto com o resto de um sapo de chocolate. – Pobre James.

- Pobre de mim! Estou ficando louca – Lily suspirou, e a seguir enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Sua voz saiu abafada por isso. – Quero morrer.

- Não fale assim, Lily. Coisas boas estão por vir, você vai ver – Alice falou suavemente. – Bom, eu espero.

Lily resmungou mais alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu, e Alice simplesmente deu de ombros, aproveitando pra acabar com o resto de sapos de chocolate do estoque.

- Mudando de assunto, tem uma coisa que eu queria compartilhar com vocês – comecei. – Sobre, Benn.

- Diga – Alice disse.

- Lá no palco, um pouco antes de anunciarem o resultado, eu achei Benn no meio da plateia. Ele estava estranho. Mal olhava para nós, sendo que todo mundo estava de olhos no palco pra saber o resultado, além de isso interessar muito a ele! – falei, incomodada. – Quero dizer, ele pelo menos podia sorrir encorajadoramente para mim, não é? Enfim, parecia que ele estava até um pouco chocado e, se bem me lembro, estava à beira de lágrimas!

- Por quê? – Alice perguntou, espantada.

- Não sei – mordi o lábio. – Nem deu pra falar com ele. Depois que saímos do palco eu o perdi de vista. Muito estranho mesmo, mas acho que ele estava doente. Ultimamente ele anda muito mal.

- Fale pra ele ir a ala hospitalar.

- Vou falar – respondi, então sorri. – Mas toda essa minha preocupação foi meio que abafada quando eu vi que ele estava sentado muito longe de Irving lá no auditório! Acho que brigaram. Não gosto do Irving, pois sei que ele fica jogando Benn contra mim.

- Se liga, Emelina. O idiota da história é seu namorado – ouvi a voz vindo da cama de Maria. Eu jurava que ela estava dormindo, portanto decidi ignorá-la.

- Vou conversar com ele amanhã. Falar pra ele ir pra ala hospitalar e principalmente elogiá-lo por ter se afastado do Irving. Vai ser muito bom pra ele, tenho certeza – falei, contente.

Alice simplesmente assentiu e deu boa noite, antes verificando se Lily não tinha morrido asfixiada por estar a tanto tempo com a cabeça perdida no travesseiro. Maria não voltou a falar nada, e eu supus que ela tinha problemas mentais durante o sono.

Me acomodei mais na cama, indo dormir com uma mistura de alívio e pesar. Irving, competição, Benn, doença... Tudo isso, girando ao meu redor. Minutos depois, acabei por adormecer.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

** MacMcMea**

As principais notícias de Hogwarts!

Trigésima nona edição.

**Cantinho da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Olá meus caros leitores de toda Hogwarts! _

_Novamente escrevendo mais uma edição do nosso querido e sempre amado jornal MMM, começarei a falar do assunto que provavelmente você, seu colega de quarto, os fantasmas que rondam os corredores, os elfos, Pirraça e os professores andam comentando: a competição de corais! Vamos falar sério, foi simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-sa a performance de estreia da casa da Sonserina! Aquelas roupas, aquela dança, aquela energia! Eu, como participante da casa rival, Grifinória, não consigo negar que eles foram demais e, obviamente, mereceram ganhar a competição. É triste para minha própria casa, mas o fato é incontestável. Boatos dizem que com a bomba que está sendo toda essa previsível invencibilidade do coral da Sonserina, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e também coordenador do coral da Grifinória David Moreau arregou, e que os dias do coral grifinório estão contados. Quando entrevistado sobre o assunto, o professor não manifestou uma resposta concreta. "Não posso admitir que o coral da Sonserina realmente surpreendeu. No fim, se tornou um competidor bastante potente e relevante", disse. E quanto a Grifinória? Até mesmo eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente naquele coral._

_E por falar em David Moreau, as fofocas sobre o fato de ele estar tendo relações amorosas com a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas Nina Baiocchi aumentam a cada dia, e nenhuma confirmação a respeito caiu em nossos ouvidos. A torcida para Stanleau continua firme e forte, e é por isso que esse vai ser o tema do Cantinho do Leitor de hoje!_

_Cantinho do Leitor:_

_**Sempre achei que os professores Moreau e Stanley (agora Baiocchi) foram feitos um para o outro! Todas aquelas brigas, na verdade, era amor! – K. N.**_

_**Não acho que isso dará certo. Esse negócio de "opostos se atraem" nunca me convenceu muito. Um absurdo! – L. A.**_

_**Eu gostaria muito se eles se envolvessem, sabe! Tenho aulas com a Professora Baiocchi e, caramba, ela mudou muito! O jeito de conversar, de dar aulas, de nos dar notas... Ela mudou mesmo, e agora está ainda mais perfeita para o professor Moreau! – P. O.**_

_**Sempre achei o Professor Moreau um gato, e acho que essa Stanley nunca vai chegar aos pés dele. Ela o prejudicou muito, e sou uma das pessoas que acredita que essa história de "ter se transformado depois da perda da mãe" é uma tremenda babaquice. Afinal de contas, não era com a Treinadora Bronwen que ele estava enrolado? – L. R.**_

_**Uma fofura os dois juntos! Torço muito para que o relacionamento deles dê certo. Já posso imaginar os filhos loirinhos dos dois! – M. G.**_

_É claro, só saberemos mais detalhes sobre esse futuro relacionamento se tivermos provas. Andar sempre juntos, quase inseparáveis, conversando e trocando sorrisos é um grande sinal, mas precisamos ter certeza com relações afetuosamente amorosas (lê-se, amassos). Estaremos esperando para que isso um dia aconteça, e se você estiver sabendo que isso está acontecendo às escondidas, CORRA para nos contar!_

_Agora vamos falar do assunto que até ganhou um título digno de um sucesso literário: __**A Volta de James Potter. **__A não ser que você seja mal informado MESMO, não ficou sabendo que James Potter terminou o namoro com Veronica Gravelle por motivos óbvios. A loira, nada mais nada menos, andava dando ao maroto doses frequentes de Amortentia, o que foi o principal motivo para Potter ter terminado o relacionamento favorito do castelo, aquele com Lily Evans. Foi um choque total, e ultimamente também é bastante comentado por onde quer que passamos. E quem sempre foi total a favor do romance Pevans, podem ir desanimando. Se achou que os dois iam reatar o namoro depois dessa espantosa descoberta, ficou muito enganado. Simultaneamente, enquanto Potter se livrava do efeito da Poção do Amor, Lily Evans aceitava o pedido de namoro de Jessie St. James! Isso mesmo, o namoro do sonserino com a ruiva agora é oficial, e provavelmente você já deve ter visto os dois andando por aí. Muitos criticam esse relacionamento principalmente porque a rivalidade entre as casas dos dois aumentou muito com a entrada da Sonserina na competição de corais, o que é estranho para um namoro como esses. Os dois não se manifestaram a respeito, mas uma fofoca altíssima corre pelo castelo que, em breve, Jessie St. James terá sua volta oficializada ao coral da Grifinória! Os sonserinos não fizeram nada a respeito com o "traidor", mas esperemos até a próxima competição. Até lá muita coisa pode acontecer!_

_Quanto a James Potter, não se sabe o que o maroto pretende fazer em relação à Evans, mas sugerimos que ele tire o cavalinho da chuva, porque as chances de Evans desistir daquele loiro gato que é o St. James para ficar com ele estão pertíssimas de zero..._

_Encerro por aqui minha participação do jornal. A partir desta edição, a coluna Pergunte para Dorcas foi oficial e momentaneamente vedada deste jornal, devido às perguntas insensatas e medíocres relacionadas a Jason McKinnon e Maria MacDonald, ambos irrelevantes. Não temos previsão da volta da coluna._

_Xoxo._

_Dorcas Meadowes – a poderosa._

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Olá leitores, como vão? Mais um "Maria Entrevista" começa, e recebi sugestões ótimas de uns dias pra cá para a pergunta tema da nossa coluna. Como gosto de ser democrática, escolhi a pergunta que vinha em maior número nas cartas que eu recebia, e é a seguinte:_

_**- O que vai acontecer com o coral da Grifinória daqui em diante?**_

_- Acho que nada vai mudar, é isso o que vai acontecer. Já havíamos perdido outras vezes, e não é só porque a nova casa competidora é a Sonserina que vamos desistir, pelo contrário. Isso vai nos motivar ainda mais – James Potter._

_- A Sonserina foi bem, sim. Mas se treinarmos com afinco para a próxima competição, seremos melhores – Emelina Vance._

_- Eu amei a apresentação da Sonserina, e em minha opinião nós, do coral da Grifinória, estamos ferrados. Não temos mais motivos para competir, pois é mais que certeza que vamos perder nas demais competições! – Dorcas Meadowes._

_- Tenho certeza que se continuarmos unidos como sempre fomos, a Sonserina não conseguirá vencer nenhuma outra competição – Lily Evans._

_- Ainda não tenho aula de Adivinhação, não posso dizer nada. Mas de acordo com minha intuição, serei um dançarino de rua autônomo – John Khan. _

_- Independentemente de quem competirá conosco, o coral vai se manter em pé. E, se depender de mim, nunca desistiremos – Remo Lupin._

_- Não tenho certeza sobre o que vai acontecer, mas tenho certeza que a Sonserina nos surpreendeu de tal forma que é bem provável que alguns membros de nosso coral desistam... – Sirius Black._

_- Céus, eu não sei! Creio que nada vai mudar, a não ser nossos treinos. Teremos que aperfeiçoar mais a dança se quisermos ganhar na próxima competição – Sophie McKinnon._

_- Torço incessantemente para que nada mude no coral da Grifinória. Que essa energia tão inigualável nunca cesse, com a graça de Merlim! – Nina Baiocchi._

_E é isso pessoal. A pergunta pela qual todos esperavam respostas dos principais membros desse coral. Quanto a mim, eu pretendo nunca abandonar aquele grupo, ainda mais pela nossa nova maior competidora ser quem é._

_Mais sugestões de perguntas ou sobre qualquer outro tema? Correio coruja! E, só pra deixar claro, parem com as cartas a respeito de Jason McKinnon. Para que parem de insistência, a resposta é não. Não estou namorando com a pessoa citada em questão. Então, por favor, PAREM COM AS CARTAS A RESPEITO DELE!_

_Beijos, até a próxima edição do MMM._

_Maria MacDonald._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Olá amantes do quadribol! Mais um mês começa – o penúltimo mês do ano letivo, maio – e com esse novo mês vem novidades no quadribol!_

_Primeiramente, vamos falar do desespero que está sendo para o capitão do time da Grifinória, James Potter, ao arranjar um novo apanhador. Decorrente do acidente com Hércules Page no último jogo contra a Sonserina que empatou o placar, Potter ainda não anunciou a entrada de nenhum outro apanhador na equipe. Portanto, agora quero avisar a você, leitor, interessado em jogar como apanhador do time da Grifinória, para que anote seu nome na lista encontrada no quadro de avisos da sala comunal, até sábado. Novos talentos precisam urgentemente serem encontrados, e sua participação pode ser importante!_

_Agora falemos do jogo do mês, Lufa-Lufa contra Corvinal, na terceira semana do mês. Muitos consideram esse jogo irrelevante, levando em conta que não alterará em nada no campeonato. Mas, para a casa Corvinal, essa é a última chance de não ficar isolada no último lugar. Com apenas uma vitória de diferença da terceira colocada, Lufa-Lufa, o empate será considerado uma grande vitória para a casa. Segue abaixo o placar do campeonato:_

_**1º**__ Grifinória (7 vitórias – 1 derrota)_

_**2º**__ Sonserina (7 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_**3º**__ Lufa-Lufa (2 vitórias – 6 derrotas)_

_**4º**__ Corvinal (1 vitória – 7 derrotas)_

_E então, ansiosos para o jogo? Lembrando que a grande final será no mês que vem, Grifinória _versus_ Sonserina! Que vença o melhor!_

_Um grande abraço._

_Jason McKinnon._

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

_Hello twelve, Hello thirteen, Hello love_

_Changes, oh! Down below, up above!_

_Time to doubt to break out,_

_It's a mess, it's a mess._

_Time to grow. Time to go Adolesce,_

_Too young to take over!_

_Too old to ignore!_

Acho que esse dueto entre Lily e Jessie não estava agradando a um amigo maroto meu. Não esperávamos que já teríamos um número hoje, já que perdemos feio na competição de ontem. Mas pelo visto aquele dueto estava nos animando um pouco, já que anunciava a volta de Jessie no coral. Nos animou sim, mas não a James.

_Gee, I'm almost ready,_

_But...what...for?_

_There's a lot I am not certain of._

_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!_

Era incrível como as notas do piano rapidamente haviam se transformado numa música animada – música que, aliás, eu não conhecia. Mas o dueto estava impressionante, com muita troca de sorrisos entre os dois e a dança com direito a Jessie erguer Lily no ar, após ficarem por muito tempo cantando junto a Brad no piano.

_(Lalalala)_

_Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen._

_Hello love..._

_Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet,_

_My God, Robert Goulet!_

_Oh! Down below, up above..._

_(Playing doctor with Evelyn)_

_(lalala)_

_I'll show you mine (lala)_

_You show me yours (lala)_

_Seeing Daddy...naked!_

_Time to grow._

_Time to go... (lalala)_

_(Mama and daddy do it)_

Momentaneamente animados, todos assobiavam e batiam palmas enquanto Jessie e Lily finalizavam seu pequeno número, que estava ótimo afinal. James não parava de suspirar, revirar os olhos e fazer uma de suas piores caras irritadas. Aquilo estava fazendo Sirius rir muito mais dele do que da apresentação.

_There's a lot I am not certain of._

_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!_

_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!_

Gritamos e ovacionamos muito os dois ao final da música, e Mister D parecia mais contente do que nunca. Era visível que ele estava meio perdido a respeito do que fazer hoje, depois de nossa derrota. Mas Lily deu uma força, e ele parecia extremamente grato por isso.

- Jessie, Jessie! É muito bom tê-lo aqui de volta, a essa altura do campeonato – ele saudou Jessie quando as palmas cessaram. – Seja muito bem-vindo novamente.

- Obrigado, professor Moreau – ele sorriu, sem soltar a mão de Lily.

- A essas alturas do campeonato, é muito essencial sua presença no coral. Vai ajudar a todos nós – o professor continuou, mas foi interrompido.

- "Nós" vírgula – James disse, rispidamente. – Pra ser sincero, não faço ideia do porque você está aqui, St. James. O coral da sua casa não é esse.

Silêncio completo na sala, e vi Lily fuzilar James com aqueles intensos olhos verdes. Jessie sorriu calmamente.

- Sei o motivo pela sua repulsa em relação a minha volta ao coral, mas não me importo, Potter – ele disse, sem alterar sua expressão. – Não vou sair tão cedo.

- E é bom mesmo! – o grito agudo de Dorcas dispersou todos daquele momento tenso. – Sua voz é a nossa salvação, garoto! Precisamos disso mais do que nunca agora, já que sua casa simplesmente arrasou ontem.

Mister D rapidamente deu um jeito de mandar Jessie e Lily se sentarem – bem longe de James, é claro – e tentou quebrar a momentânea tensão. Estava claro que James não ia deixar aquilo barato, pois mal prestava atenção no que o professor falava. De acordo com ele, a partir de hoje a dança seria um treino muito mais árduo, deixando o vocal de lado. Isso não me animou muito, já que dançar não é um de meus melhores dons. Mister D pediu a colaboração de Emelina e John para melhorar nosso desempenho, já que essa visivelmente era a melhor técnica da Sonserina.

Se íamos ganhar a próxima competição ninguém sabia, mas se fosse depender da dança... Estávamos ferrados.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Estava terminando de organizar as partituras sobre o piano, sozinho na sala de música após o término da aula. Hoje não rendeu tanto como eu esperava, exceto pelo fato de Jessie ter voltado ao coral. Eu estava esperançoso, convicto que sua volta significasse uma melhora para todos nós. Ele tinha um grande potencial e um grande talento indispensável na atual situação e, sem dúvidas, irá ajudar bastante no desempenho de todos no palco.

Tratei de passar a arrumar as coisas mais rapidamente, pois eu havia marcado de me encontrar com Nina para almoçar. Isso de certa forma me animou um pouco, já que sua companhia era completamente agradável para mim. Olhei para meu relógio e percebi, assustado, que já estava vinte minutos atrasado. Droga!

Coloquei as partituras já arrumadas em seus devidos lugares, e comecei a guardar os discos que estavam fora do lugar, quando percebi que não estava mais sozinho.

- Pensei que, depois de todos esses anos, você tinha perdido essa irritante mania de organização – a voz chegou como um vapor em meus ouvidos, porque o dono da voz me deixou tremendamente assustado.

Me virei lentamente, a fim de enxergar sua figura ali, postada na sala de música da Grifinória. Pisquei muitas vezes para ter certeza; sim, era real.

- Não vai me dizer que ainda organiza suas meias por ordem de tamanho, vai? – ele riu, quase desdenhoso.

Não me importei mais com os discos, e me aproximei do meu irmão, postado já daquele modo descontraído em cima do piano, algo marcante dele. Continuou a sorrir, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa ao invés de continuar a tentar acreditar que aquilo não era ilusão.

- Julian, o que faz aqui? – perguntei finalmente. Seus olhos cor de mel brilharam, interessado. Julian não era muito diferente de mim quanto aspectos físicos, pois o que mais tínhamos em comum era o formato do rosto, a cor dos olhos e cabelo e o sorriso – isso é o que nossa mãe nos dizia. As diferenças eram fáceis de ser notadas; seu cabelo dispensava o uso de gel e caíam perfeitamente ao formato do seu rosto (o que ele sempre usava como uma vantagem sobre mim), além de ser só um pouco mais alto que eu. Fora isso, estava claro aos olhos de todos que éramos irmãos.

- Ora, o que faço aqui? Vim fazer uma visita surpresa para meu querido irmãozinho aqui! – ele gargalhou, avançando para me abraçar. – Como você está? Vai me dizer que não sente saudades de casa?

- Estou perfeitamente bem aqui, obrigado – falei quando ele me soltou, mantendo certa distância. – E nosso velho pai e nossa mãe, como estão?

- Brigando, como sempre – ele deu de ombros, indiferente. – Estão caducando sabe? Brigas monótonas entre idosos que me deixam completamente no ócio, você já viu.

- Imagino. Pretendo visita-los nas férias.

- Eles vão adorar. Sentem sua falta, inclusive eu – ele sorriu malicioso, e estava claro que ele podia sentir qualquer coisa a meu respeito, menos saudades. – Mesmo que você tenha nos abandonado anos atrás sem olhar para trás.

- Abandonado? Chega de drama, Julian! – falei, rindo um pouco. – Eu segui com minha vida adiante. Eu já estava em idade avançada para continuar dependendo dos pais. Coisa que você deveria ter se tocado.

- Mas e quanto a família? Você nos abandonou lá na França para vir estudar aqui, e ser professor aqui! Quanta bobagem você fez...

- O que faz aqui, Julian? – perguntei novamente, o interrompendo. – Não respondeu minha pergunta com sinceridade. Se tivesse vindo por minha causa, teria vindo muito antes.

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele jogou o cabelo de lado (gesto que sempre me irritou). – Vacilei, não foi?

- O que lhe traz aqui? – voltei a perguntar.

- Bom, não sei se você sabe, mas decidi seguir um ramo diferente enquanto estava na França. Artes – ele disse, enquanto dava uma volta pela sala observando tudo. – Pintura, teatro, dança, música... Coisas de trouxa. Mas acabei me interessando por aquilo.

- E? – instiguei.

- Recebi um convite de Dumbledore, quase um mês atrás. Ele estava encontrando problemas com um coral de alunos nessa escola, dizendo que precisava de um coordenador para um novo que estava abrindo. Na verdade, os alunos já estavam pensando em participar dessa tal competição, só precisavam de um mero coordenador. Dumbledore verificou as possibilidades, achou meu nome familiar, e eu aceitei de bom grado vir para cá – ele contou num jato, e a cada palavra que ele dizia eu ficava cada vez mais incrédulo.

- O-O quê? – gaguejei.

- Até o momento eu não havia aparecido por aqui. Estava ajudando os coitados à distância, pois estava concluindo meu curso de artes lá na França. Agora que eu terminei, pude vir – ele voltou a me encarar, e sua expressão exibia satisfação. – Vai ser tão bom trabalhar ao lado do meu querido irmão!

- Você então está querendo me dizer que é... que é... o coordenador secreto da Sonserina? – soltei alto, mais alto do que pretendia. – Aquele tal de MJ?

- Ah sim, uma tolice, não? Ideia dos alunos – ele gargalhou. – MJ. JM. Julian Moreau. Elas não queriam expor meu nome de cara... Suspense daria mais impacto. Uma comédia eles, não?

Eu podia jurar que essa ideia nunca passaria pela cabeça dos alunos da Sonserina, já que era feitio dele amar um certo mistério. Apenas fiquei olhando chocado para meu irmão que, agora, será meu principal rival.

- Eu sei que você coordena a casa inimiga, Grifinória. Estou por dentro do assunto – ele jogou o cabelo novamente. – É interessante, não? Os irmãos Moreau competindo com seus corais – gargalhou. – Novamente, competindo.

- Novamente? O que competíamos exatamente?

- Garotas, na escola. A atenção de nossos pais. Coisas do passado. Tenho certeza de daqui pra frente viveremos em total harmonia, não? – ele abraçou meu ombro, rindo.

- Era para você ter me avisado! – reclamei, me livrando de seu abraço novamente.

- Queria fazer uma surpresa, amado irmão – ele falou, suas palavras já começando a me irritar.

- Quer parar de...

- David? – fui interrompido por Nina, que adentrava a sala, hesitante. – Ahn... Algum problema?

- Nina, oi – minha voz se tornou suave, e as sobrancelhas se erguendo de Julian deixou claro que aquilo foi ridículo. – Er... Esse é meu... meu irmão. Julian.

- Ah, Julian Moreau – ela sorriu educadamente. – Acabei de saber sobre você. Já virou fofoca total. Por isso vim verificar, David, e te contar também. Mas vejo que não será preciso.

- Quem é esta bela moça, meu querido irmão? – ele se adiantou para Nina, sorrindo repentinamente galanteador. – Nem me apresenta de imediato.

- Nina Baiocchi, professora de Estudo dos Trouxas – ela estendeu a mão para ele, mas ao invés de apertá-la, Julian se curvou para depositar um beijo nela. Aquilo fez uma coisa estranha subir pela minha garganta, e eu respirei fundo.

- Encantado em conhece-la – ele disse lentamente. – Estudo dos Trouxas? Creio que posso ajuda-la quando for preciso, já que devido ao meu curso de Artes convivi com eles durante muito tempo.

- Sério? Muito interessante. Artes no mundo trouxa são fascinantes e...

- Sim, muito fascinantes – interrompi irritado, tratando de me postar ao lado de Nina. – Nina, tínhamos marcado de almoçar, certo? Vamos descer.

- Tudo bem. Quer almoçar conosco, Julian? – Nina convidou, e passei a mão pelo rosto, incomodado.

- Seria uma honra. Poderia conversar mais com a senhorita, tal como matar a saudade do meu amado irmão – seus olhos faiscaram.

- Não, é melhor não. Julian fez uma longa viagem e precisa descansar. Como sei que ele nunca se separa de suas amadas barras de cereal, tenho certeza que está bem alimentado – falei rapidamente. – Vamos, Nina.

- Ahn... Certo – ela falou, hesitante. – Até mais, Julian. Um prazer conhece-lo.

- O prazer foi todo meu. Nos vemos mais tarde – ele piscou para ela, o que fez que eu a levasse mais rapidamente para porta afora.

Antes de eu me distanciar o bastante, ouvi Julian voltar a gritar:

- E até logo, meu querido irmão!

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

Eu já estava irritado demais. Havia acabado de cruzar com um grupo de sonserinos que fizeram questão de me sacanear pela perda na competição de coral de ontem, além do fato de o time de quadribol continuar sem um apanhador. Tentei me controlar para não azarar cada um daqueles idiotas, e apenas segui meu caminho, agora assim, enfezado.

Saí da última aula do dia sem esperar Carol, já que agora ela tinha treino das líderes de torcida. Rumei para a sala comunal, esperando não encontrar mais sonserinos pelo caminho. Sim, algo parou meu percurso até a Torre da Grifinória, mas não foi sonserinos. Era um pequeno grupo de garotas do sétimo ano da Corvinal, cochichando e soltando risinhos. Ao me ver aproximar, pararam instantaneamente de conversar.

- Ora, olá Black – uma das garotas me cumprimentou.

- Olá – falei, incomodado. – Posso saber qual é o motivo da fofoca de vocês? Se forem a respeito do coral eu aconselho a ir cochichar bem longe de mim...

- Que mau humor, Black – a mesma garota falou, e as outras riram um pouco. – Não é disso que estamos falando, e sim de outra coisa mais importante que isso.

- Sobre o quê, então? – indaguei, curioso.

- É sobre a festa anual da Corvinal. Você deve saber, sempre entrou de penetra em todas, pelo que eu saiba – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Será depois de amanhã, seguindo a tradição de ser sempre no começo do penúltimo mês do ano letivo.

- Ah – falei simplesmente, franzindo a testa.

- Vai ser estranho não ter vocês marotos na festa esse ano – outra garota disse. – Infelizmente, você não vai ser muito bem-vindo desta vez, mas convide Potter. Sabemos que ele sim está solteiro.

- Por quê não vou ser bem-vindo?

- Porque está namorando, oras! – as duas garotas falaram ao mesmo tempo, desdenhosas, e o resto riu novamente. – Sirius Black nunca faltou em uma de nossas festas, e agora que está comprometido será um fato inédito. A festa é exclusiva para solteiros.

Não consegui responder. Apenas observava, irritado, o grupinho terminar de rir.

- Bom, sinto muito Black. Eu poderia dizer que ano que vem você poderia ir, mas esse é nosso último ano – ela deu de ombros, se afastando com o resto das garotas. – Em todo caso, nos vemos por aí.

Quando estavam quase virando o corredor, a raiva me controlou; a mesma raiva que sempre me dominava quando minha fama entrava em jogo.

- Ei, esperem aí! – gritei para elas, e elas pararam para me olhar. – E se eu disser... Que não estou namorando mais?

- E você não está? – a garota levantou a sobrancelha.

- Digamos que... – respirei fundo. – Digamos que eu estou no fim do meu relacionamento. Preciso mesmo de uma festa para me animar.

A garota olhou fixamente para mim e se virou para cochichar com as outras garotas. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, antes de a mesma se voltar para mim.

- Tudo bem. Depois de amanhã, começa às oito da noite. Não falte – falou com severidade, e então se afastou com o resto das garotas.

Fiquei ali parado por minutos, raciocinando bem o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

- Você o quê? Francamente, Almofadinhas! – Remo exclamou, enquanto eu o seguia pela biblioteca. Ele estava devolvendo alguns livros no lugar, mas não deixava de prestar atenção no que eu dizia.

- Eu sei, foi meio estúpido, mas eu precisava! – falei, quase desesperado. – O fato de termos perdido no coral, e o fato de que o time de quadribol está na pior me deixou completamente impopular! Essa festa vai melhorar e muito minha situação!

- Ah, claro, você vai ser visto como o maroto galinha novamente. Ótima reputação essa – ele revirou os olhos. – Você parou para pensar em Sophie pelo menos em um minuto?

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é só uma festa, Aluado, uma festa! – insisti. – Só vou lá, me socializar um pouco, tomar uns goles de cerveja amanteigada e nada mais.

- Aham, claro – Aluado gargalhou, devolvendo os últimos livros. – Eu sei muito bem o final dessa festa anual da Corvinal, Sirius, e é pior do que a festa dos marotos. Você e James voltavam bêbados, geralmente com marcas de batom até onde não se imagina. Você mesmo disse para aquelas garotas que não estava mais namorando, ou seja, você terá que beijar alguma delas lá!

- Mas eu não vou, eu prometo isso – respondi rapidamente. – Só vou pra dizer que fui. Nada mais.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Você vai trair Sophie, e sabe que isso vai deixa-la completamente arrasada.

- Não, eu não vou – suspirei. – Bom, só quero pedir um favor a você.

- Que favor? Não, eu não vou tomar uma Poção Polissuco, me transformar em você e ir nessa droga de festa – ele cortou, enquanto já saíamos da biblioteca.

- Eu não pensei nessa possibilidade. Embora seja muito boa essa ideia, ia demorar muito pra fazer a poção, e a festa já é depois de amanhã – ponderei. – De qualquer forma, não era isso. Só queria que nesses dois dias você mantivesse Carol ocupada. Sei lá, pedindo ajuda em alguma matéria, ou quem sabe fazendo duetos com ela? Seria perfeito.

- Você só pode estar brincando, cachorro – ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Por favor, Remo. Eu faço o que você quiser, o que você quiser – continuei a implorar, altura em que estávamos quase na sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Isso é um absurdo, Almofadinhas. Pense em Carol, pense nela! – ele falou, após darmos a senha à Mulher Gorda e adentrar a torre. – O que ela faria se descobrisse que você foi a uma festa, e provavelmente a traiu? É imperdoável, você sabe. E tenho certeza que se arrependerá depois.

- Não vou a trair, não vou – suspirei, sentando de frente a ele numa das poltronas perto da lareira. – Só quero que você me faça esse favor. Eu bem que pensei em pedir para o irmão da Suzz, o tal do Eric, já que ele conversa um pouco com Carol, mas não gosto dele. Nunca gostei, e tenho certeza que ele tem certo interesse nela. Mas você é meu amigo, é gente boa, e tenho certeza que vai arranjar um jeito ótimo de distraí-la. Sabe como é, vou me sentir culpado ficando perto dela por esses dias...

- Acabou de admitir que naquela festa você vai fazer merda – Remo suspirou.

- Não vou – suspirei também. – Aluado, por favor.

Ele continuou a me fitar, sério, e então respirou fundo. Sua impaciência era clara em sua expressão.

- Certo, só não diga depois que não avisei.

- Valeu, cara! – exclamei, aliviado. – Não vai se arrepender em ter me ajudado.

- Espero – ele disse, dando o assunto por encerrado.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Cansada. Destruída. Exausta. Acabada.

Todas estávamos assim, gemendo de dor, depois de um cansativo treino nas mãos da Suzz. Apesar de ter diminuído sua exigência nos treinos após nossas queixas, continuávamos detonadas após cada treino. Dores musculares. Torções. Câimbras. Lily jurava que suas costas nunca mais sairiam da posição curvada.

Corri para a sala comunal a fim de trocar de roupa e tomar um banho. Antes mesmo de eu pensar numa forma de falar com Benn hoje, ele me mandou uma carta enquanto eu estava tomando meu café da manhã. Não o encontrei no Salão Principal, portanto apenas li a carta, que marcava um horário e lugar certo para nos encontrarmos.

Sendo assim, eram oito da noite quando o encontrei perto da cozinha – e onde supus que era a entrada para a Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Benn estava lá, encostado na parede, e minha cabeça começou a fervilhar de suposição sobre o que ele queria conversar comigo.

- Oi, Benn! – falei animadamente, mas fiquei séria de imediato ao olhar para o rosto de Benn. Ele estava pior, seu rosto chegava a estar inchado. Não sorria, nem olhava para mim.

- Oi, Emma – ele cumprimentou, baixo. Sua voz soou horrível. – Eu precisava mesmo conversar com você.

Nem ousei me aproximar mais. Fiquei com medo, e meu coração acelerava de nervosismo. Aquela conversa não parecia que ia terminar bem.

- Então diga logo – pedi, angustiada.

Benn suspirou. Nem se incomodou de sair do lugar ou olhar para mim, somente para frente. Quando disse, foi tão depressa que eu demorei para entender corretamente.

- Não quero mais namorar. Acabou. Está tudo terminado e desta vez é definitivo.

Pisquei, arquejei e gaguejei antes de formular uma resposta concreta.

- M-Mas por quê? O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei, chocada.

- Não fez nada, só que passou da hora de nós terminarmos – ele cortou. – E é melhor não nos vermos mais, daqui pra frente. Sinto muito, Emma.

Começou a se virar para ir embora. IA FICAR SOMENTE NISSO, SEU DESGRAÇADO?

- Foi Irving, não foi? – perguntei antes de ele sequer dar um passo, mais alto do que eu imaginava. – Foi ele que me envenenou pra você, não foi?

Benn me olhou penetrante, e eu recuei. Não foi numa forma ameaçadora, muito menos mostrava a verdade. Ele simplesmente parecia angustiado demais só pelo fato de eu ter mencionado Irving.

- Não fale de Brandon – resmungou simplesmente.

Ao começar a caminhar, percebi que mancava, mas eu estava com raiva demais para me importar ou ficar com pena. As lágrimas desciam por meu rosto, lágrimas de raiva e de tristeza, misturadas. Demorei um pouco para recuperar os sentidos, observando os alunos da Lufa-Lufa passarem olhando para mim, curiosos.

Sequei as lágrimas insistentes, respirei fundo e tentei ir embora dali de cabeça em pé.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

_Jessie is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Eu estava preocupada demais com Emelina (que se trancou no banheiro e não queria mais sair, chorando e esperneando desde ontem), que a única coisa que conseguiu me distrair foi James se adiantar para cantar uma canção que "ultimamente definia seus pensamentos bem". A música começou, os instrumentistas tocaram, e eis que James me vem com essa bomba. Olhei para ele, surpresa, e ele continuava a cantar não ligando para as expressões de choque dos outros.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late at night_

Olhei rapidamente para Lily. Ela tinha aberto a boca, completamente espantada, enquanto Jessie tinha o olhar cerrado e o rosto vermelho. Ops.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

Isso não ia dar certo. Mister D também percebeu isso, porque olhava de Lily para James, e de volta para Jessie, o tempo todo. Jessie se movia na cadeira, completamente incomodado, soltando suspiro atrás de suspiro. Lily simplesmente estava boquiaberta e não parecia que sairia daquele transe tão cedo.

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!_

A música estava ótima, mas o que viria depois disso é que ia complicar. Sirius e John eram os únicos que estavam animados, pois no solo de guitarra os três se animaram junto ao guitarrista. E por falar em Sirius... O que deu nesse menino pra sumir o dia todo?

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I want I want Jessie's girl_

No final da música, me preparei para a bomba, mas ela não veio. Quero dizer, eu pensei que ela não viria. Mas assim que demos aplausos baixos e hesitantes, Jessie ficou de pé.

- Ok, Potter, eu já entendi – ele disse, ríspido. – Entendi que não sou bem-vindo aqui por você, e não estou nem um pouco a fim de presenciar suas "indiretas musicais" para mim e minha namora. Então... Você conseguiu. Estou fora.

E saiu em direção a saída da sala. Lily piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, se recuperando.

- Não, Jessie! – ela gritou, correndo atrás dele. – Jessie, Jessie! Jessie, volta aqui, por favor! Jessie!

Ouvimos seus gritos desesperados pelo namorado se afastando, e o silêncio mortal foi quebrado por Dorcas.

- Você enlouqueceu? Por acaso perdeu a cabeça? – ela exclamou para James. – Perdemos o talento maravilhoso de Jessie, além que podíamos tirar algumas informações da Sonserina dele! E agora, graças a você, ele saiu do coral!

- Ninguém aqui gosta dele! – James disse, indignado.

- Não muito, mas ele canta e dança muito bem, vamos combinar – Beth disse. – O garoto não durou nem um dia aqui, e na outra vez foi expulso por Nina. Isso sim é ter boas lembranças do coral da Grifinória.

- James, cantar aquela música não foi apropriado... – Mister D disse a ele, com sensatez.

- Sem dúvidas, James, perdemos um talento que poderia nos ajudar a ganhar a próxima competição! – Alice disse.

- Mas eu... Eu duvido que ele realmente queria estar aqui – James disse, tentando esconder sua fachada culpada.

- Mas estava – Beth instou. – E agora Lily vai te odiar mais um pouquinho.

James se sentou, e ficou repentinamente arrependido. Mister D, para amenizar a situação, tentou nos distrair fazendo mais um treino de dança, e isso resolveu um pouco. Bom, não totalmente para James.

Ele continuou muito quieto no resto da aula, e saiu da sala completamente cabisbaixo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

- Está fugindo de alguém? Espero que não seja de mim – ri para Sirius, quando percebi que ele sentou rapidamente na mesa da Grifinória no almoço.

- Ah, olá Maria, como vai? – ele sorriu, um pouco aliviado. – Viu Carol por aí?

- Ouvi dizer que ela e Dorcas foram para o dormitório, tentar tirar Emelina de lá. Parece que ela terminou com Chapman, mas dessa vez definitivo – dei de ombros. – Finalmente. Espero que não voltem mais.

- Aluado vai ficar contente – ele comentou, soltando uma risadinha.

- Ele ainda gosta dela, não é? – falei, balançando a cabeça enquanto me servia de rosbife. – E nem nosso namoro mudou isso.

- Gosta. E acho que não vai deixar de gostar tão cedo.

Sirius também se serviu, e antes de eu tratar o assunto que eu pretendia tratar com ele, terminei meu almoço e vi se não havia sinal de Dorcas por perto.

- Sirius, colega, preciso de um favor seu – pedi.

- Demorou – ele olhou para o teto, rindo.

- Bom, não sei se você sabe, mas com certeza deve ter percebido que Dorcas inferniza minha vida quando eu estou com Jason – falei, e ele assentiu.

- Até ouvi que terminaram por causa dela e daquele boato que correu, de que Jason tinha te traído com ela.

- Exato. Mas, na verdade, não terminamos. Quero dizer, terminamos, mas já voltamos – falei rapidamente. – Mas Dorcas não pode saber. Na verdade, poucas pessoas sabem, e elas incluem você.

- Mas você e Jason já namoraram dela escondido, e não deu certo.

- É, mas estamos cansados disso. Namorar escondido de Dorcas? Ela não é nem nossa mãe! – bufei. – Estamos apenas querendo viver nossas vidas longe dela, e é claro, ela não precisa saber que eu e ele estamos juntos.

- Pra mim isso é namorar escondido dela – Sirius sorriu.

- Não importa. Só queremos agora manter a fachada de que não estamos nem aí pro outro. Por isso eu pensei que se eu escolhesse um garoto diferente de Jason para fazer um dueto para supostamente irritá-lo, fará Dorcas ficar satisfeita e tirar um pouco a gente da cabeça. Aliás, há babados muito mais fortes para ela explorar e botar na coluna dela no MacMcMea – expliquei, enquanto Sirius terminava de comer. – E é aí que você entra. Preciso que faça um dueto comigo. Já falei com Sophie e com Jason e não terá confusão nenhuma. Já até pensei na nossa música que está bem longe de ser um dueto romântico. Afinal, você tem experiências pra fazer dueto de briga de casais - lembrei, e ele riu junto a mim, lembrando-se daquele desastroso dueto entre ele e Lily.

- Tudo bem, sendo assim. Mas continuo achando que não vai dar certo – Sirius riu, pondo-se de pé.

- Vai despistar a Dorquinhas um pouco – ri, sarcástica. – Ah, e Sirius! – gritei, quando ele já tinha se afastado. – Eu aconselho a procurar sua namorada. Sophie está meio aborrecida por você não ter conversado com ela desde ontem.

Sirius assentiu, quase amedrontado, e depois foi embora. Espero que não esteja aprontando nada, senão Sophie será mais uma garota das "detonadas pelo namorado". E de problemas, já bastam os meus.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

- Amém, ela não morreu! – exclamei, sarcástica, quando ouvimos o trinco da porta do banheiro fazer um barulho. Ninguém merecia o drama de Emelina, pois estávamos ocupadas demais fofocando sobre o gato do irmão do Mister D. Merlim, multiplica!

- Emelina, vamos parar de drama? – Sophie suspirou.

- Eu realmente tinha achado que você tinha se afogado na privada – falei para Lina, quando apareceu na porta do banheiro. Milagre! Ela não estava com cara de choro! – Ou então vomitando com a ajuda da escova de dente, como Sophie fazia tempos atrás.

- Haha – Sophie riu, irônica. – Como você está, Lina?

- Estou bem – ela disse, com a voz firme. – Dorcas, estou a fim de uma pequena demonstração de poder. Pode me acompanhar?

Olhei indagadora para ela, e dela para Sophie, tentando entender o que ela quis dizer com "demonstração de poder".

- Ahn, acompanhar pra onde? – perguntei, mas Emelina já me puxava.

- Precisamos falar com algumas das Griffies, e você vai me ajudar – ela disse, determinada. – Sophie, desculpe, mas você tem namorado – e fechou a porta com força.

- Emelina, o que você tem em mente, se me permite perguntar? – indaguei, enquanto ela me puxava rapidamente pra fora da Sala Comunal e pelos corredores.

- Estou querendo mostrar a Benn o que ele perdeu, demonstrar meu poder! – ela exclamou. – E não só a Benn, mas a todos os outros garotos idiotas desse mundo!

Ah, era esse o tal poder. Havíamos reunido as Griffies, um pouco antes das aulas depois do almoço voltarem. Falamos com todas, exceto por Gravelle (que nunca mais voltou aos treinos, o que significa que está fora), Lily, Alice e Sophie, todas namorando. Bom, no final só havia restado nós duas não namorando mesmo, e também Maria. Não a encontramos em lugar nenhum, o que foi bom. Acho que eu não queria que ela participasse de nada com a gente, mesmo que eu esteja um pouco contente por nunca mais saber dela e de Jason juntos. Ah, Merlim abençoou que eles finalmente se separassem! Eu estava cansada de gastar meu tempo planejando modos de eles voltarem a se odiar.

Estava tudo pronto, e nossa singela apresentação seria durante o jantar. Passei o resto das aulas ouvindo Emelina xingar Benn de todas as maneiras, e o que fazia ela ter ideia de danças surpreendentes. Tínhamos coreografias de estoque, por assim dizer, e acho que ficaria bem legal. Além de exibirmos nossas habilidades para os outros garotos também, é claro.

As aulas terminaram. Corremos para trocar de roupas, colocando nosso traje de líder de torcida. Preparamos os alto-falantes. Estava tudo preparado. Até faltamos no encontro do coral a tarde só para isso. A sala de música também seria palco de nosso espetáculo.

_Girls, we run this motha!_

_Girls, we run this motha!_

_Girls, we run this motha!_

_Girls, we run this motha!_

_Girls!_

Começamos pelos corredores. Enquanto a música ecoava para Lina cantar, andávamos pelos corredores encontrando espaços entre garotos propositalmente. Muitos ficaram chocados, admirados e surpresos com nosso número, mas essa era a intenção. Começamos com a dança.

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

Era incrível como a raiva transformava as pessoas! Lina dançava e cantava como nunca, e sua dança deixava muitos garotos que passavam boquiabertos e espantados com nossa inesperada atuação nos corredores de Hogwarts. A música provavelmente estava tocando em todo lugar, mas poucos podiam presenciar Lina cantando em altos brados.

_It's hot up in here DJ_

_Don't be scared to run this, run this back_

_I'm reppin' for the girls_

_Who taken' over the world_

_Help me raise a glass_

_For the college grads_

_Anyone rolling_

_I'll let you know what time it is, check_

_You can't hold me_

_I work my 9:00 to 5:00 and I cut my cheque_

_This goes out to all my women_

_Getting it in_

_you on your grind_

_To all the men that respect_

_What I do_

_Please accept my shine_

Depois de uma coreografia bem bolada, partimos ouvindo gritos, assobios e aplausos por parte dos garotos e garotas também. Eu estava realmente me animando!

Chegamos à sala de música, e todos pararam seu ensaio de dança forçado por Mister D para nos observar. Ocupamos o lugar de todos no centro da sala, enquanto Sophie e Lily olhava completamente indagadoras para nós.

_Boy you know you love it_

_How we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bear the children_

_Then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me_

_Don't come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_If you pay me_

_My persuasion_

_Can build a nation_

_Endless power_

_The love we can devour_

Os garotos aplaudiram quando novamente terminamos outra de nossas coreografias e saímos feito uma marcha pra fora da sala, as Griffies seguindo uma linha reta e alinhada atrás de mim e Lina. O ponto principal era o próximo: o Salão Principal. Passos atrás de nós mostravam que garotas acompanhavam nossa marcha, entre elas Lily e as outras meninas do coral.

Assim que entramos no salão, todos pararam. E aí foi minha vez de cantar.

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls!_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls! _

Ao ver aquilo, garotas começaram a surgir de todo lugar para se juntar a nós e tentar acompanhar nossa complexa coreografia. Emelina estava no centro, bem perto da mesa da Lufa-Lufa onde Chapman olhava para a cena completamente chocado. Garotas subiam nas mesas e dançavam desafiadoramente para garotos. Os professores na mesa adiante tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Nina era a única que ria da situação, admirada.

_Who are we?_

_What do we run?_

_We run the world_

_(Who run this motha?)_

_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_We run the world_

Até as garotas da Sonserina se juntaram a nós, porque provavelmente perceberam que aquilo não envolvia corais. Garotas cantavam, berravam e gritavam, motivadas pelo mutirão feminino. Os garotos estavam surpresos e meio perdidos, todos eles. Tentei localizar Jason, mas não o encontrei, infelizmente.

_Who run the world?_

_Girls…_

_GIRLS!_

Fim da música. Fomos um sucesso. As garotas gritaram e ovacionavam nosso desempenho, ainda gritando com o número pela qual parte delas esperavam. Éramos um símbolo da revolta feminina naquele castelo!

Os professores deram broncas e tiraram alguns pontinhos – embora eu tenha certeza que McGonagall não queria o fazer -, mas ninguém ligava. Tínhamos sido demais!

Só Emelina que não parecia tão satisfeita, pois ao final do número, Chapman havia sumido.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Argh, eu ia matar Sirius! Simplesmente... trucida-lo, apenas por eu ter de fazer isso! Eu não conseguia mentir bem, e me aproximar de Sophie sem nenhum motivo aparente seria uma tarefa complicada para mim, sempre tão sincero com as pessoas.

Eu a observava de longe, esperando uma oportunidade de proximidade, mas não fazia ideia de como eu faria isso. Era melhor eu puxar logo a conversa antes que ela percebesse que eu estava espreitando, e pensasse que eu estava começando a ficar psicótico.

- Ahn... Oi, Sophie – cumprimentei, não hesitando em sentar a poltrona a seu lado.

- Olá, Remo! – ela falou, animada, embora por um momento eu tivesse jurado que ela se desapontou. – Como vai?

- Estou ótimo, e vejo que está também – sorri, esperando que eu esteja certo. Droga, como olhar para ela sem contar que o namorado dela provavelmente a trairá amanhã?

- Estou, exceto pelo fato de que seu amigo sumiu – ela falou, e isso piorou toda a situação. – Por acaso você sabe por que ele anda me evitando?

Droga, droga, droga, droga. Pensa Remo, pensa logo!

- Ah, eer, bem, o Sirius? – suspirei. Sou péssimo com mentiras. Queria que Lily me desse algumas aulas. – O Sirius é meio estranho as vezes, provavelmente está irritado porque perdemos no coral e porque o time de quadribol está em decadência, só pode ser isso.

- E precisa descontar em mim? – Sophie suspirou, impaciente.

- É, bem Sirius mesmo. Espere uns dois dias, acho que é o suficiente pra ele refrescar a cabeça, sabe como é – fui soltando, me surpreendendo com meu próprio improviso. Ela apenas assentiu, mas eu sei que aquilo não seria o bastante; eu realmente tinha que ocupa-la. – Ahn, Sophie, na verdade eu... Queria te pedir um conselho.

- Conselho? Pra mim? Tanta gente pra pedir conselho e você vai pedir para a desmiolada aqui? – ela riu, e eu ri junto, ficando um pouco mais tranquilo. – Sobre o que?

- É, sobre... – droga, eu tinha que parar de hesitar. – Sobre Emelina.

Seu rosto se iluminou, e eu me arrependi de ter dito aquilo.

- Eu sei que ainda gosta dela, Remo – ela deu uma risada baixa. – Quer um conselho sobre como dizer isso a ela, suponho?

Não assenti, mas não neguei. Deixei que ela mesma falasse.

- Veja, ela acabou de terminar com Benn. Ontem, especificamente. E mais cedo ela deu um show que você viu, e acho que depois desse namoro que com a graça de Merlim acabou ela vai demorar um pouco a se... entregar novamente. Só espere, e nunca perca a amizade dela – ela disse, como se eu realmente estivesse desesperado. – Depois de um tempo, você pode tentar algo mais fundo com ela.

Fiquei absorvendo aquelas palavras por um instante. Lembrei da cena de hoje, ver Emelina dançando e cantando daquele jeito. Sempre gostei de sua dança, sempre me encantou, e hoje não foi diferente. Foi prazeroso assistir.

Recordando e repassando tudo aquilo na minha cabeça, percebi que eu não queria mais conversar sobre aquele assunto.

- Ando deprimido, sabe, Sophie, bem deprimido – falei com pressa, pois essa conversa estava se saindo estúpida. – Preciso de músicas animadas, agitadas, preciso cantar.

Sophie me olhou com evidente expressão de riso, e isso me fez sentir ainda mais idiota.

- Claro, Remo. Então cante.

- Que tal se você me ajudar com um dueto? Podemos passar o dia inteiro amanhã pensando em um – falei, tentando acabar logo com esse diálogo desagradável.

- Tudo bem, se for pra te animar – ela deu de ombros. – Não tem importância. Já que meu namorado vai me abandonar por uns dias mesmo.

Peso na consciência. Era só o que me faltava, sentir o que Sirius deveria sentir.

- Tudo certo então. Conversamos amanhã – sorri amarelo, e me dirigi para meu dormitório.

Droga, droga, droga. Eu vou simplesmente MATAR O SIRIUS!

Mal chego no quarto e dou de cara com Franco e John a minha espera. Estou realmente ocupado fazendo favores aos outros...

- Vamos lá? – Franco diz, animado.

Solto um suspiro.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Dorcas fazia um verdadeiro questionário sobre o irmão de Mister D para ele, usando a desculpa de precisar do conteúdo pra sua coluna no jornal. É claro, o castelo inteiro só falava disso, e todas garotas corriam para o Salão Principal constantemente para dar uma espiada no "novo professor bonitão", como Dorcas dizia. De resto, estávamos parado hoje, e talvez por minha culpa. A saída de St. James devido minha música os desanimou um pouco, mas eu não ligava. Eu me expressei, não foi? O problema não é meu se ele se chateou.

E por falar nisso, acho que as consequências viriam agora. Lily chamou a atenção de todos para uma música que há muito queria cantar para todos, alguém em especial.

- Em resposta a certa música cantada no dia de ontem, pensei nessa música perfeita para também me expressar – ela disse, sorrindo minuciosamente, e depois me fuzilou mais um pouco com o olhar.

_Loving you _

_Isn't the right thing to do _

_How can I ever change things _

_That I feel _

_If I could _

_Maybe I'd give you my world _

_How can I _

_When you won't take it from me_

Uau, aquilo até parecia uma canção de amor. Mas acontece que eu sabia o resto da música e a principal mensagem que ela passava. E pior, todos os outros sabiam também e decidiram cantar com ela.

_You can go your own way _

_Go your own way _

_You can call it _

_Another lonely day _

_You can go your own way _

_Go your own way_

Lily continuava a jogar a letra na minha cara, mas tentei mostrar neutralidade. Pois é, eu não estava conseguindo. Tentei achar uma postura em que eu não fosse obrigado a olhar diretamente para ela...

_Tell me why _

_Everything turned around _

_Packing up _

_Shacking up's all you wanna do_

_If I could _

_Baby I'd give you my world _

_Open up _

_Everything's waiting for you _

E lá foram todos cantar novamente com ela. Simplesmente estavam me odiando por eu ser o responsável pela saída de St. James do coral, mas um dia todos me agradeceriam por isso. Só queria saber se isso tinha acarretado em alguma discussão entre Lily e St. James, só assim eu ficaria satisfeito.

_You can go your own way _

_Go your own way _

_You can call it _

_Another lonely day _

_You can go your own way _

_Go your own way_

_Ah, ah, ah..._

_You can go your own way _

_Go your own way_

Novamente, me surpreendi em como Lily cantava bem, mesmo que sua música fosse uma indireta direta para eu desistir dela. Mas é claro que nem morto eu faria isso...

As palmas cessaram ao mesmo tempo em que Lily dava mais uma olhada mortal em mim, e dirigia para se sentar. Certo, aquilo não foi agradável, e sim constrangedor. Vou deixar essa passar, e só vou jogar na sua cara quando ela estiver no altar, durante nosso casamento.

Um dia, quem sabe...

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Ainda tentando entender porque Sirius Black estava preenchendo minha visão e audição com aquele número bem feito, porém desnecessário.

_She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight_

_She adores the theater, and won't arrive late_

_She'd never bother, with people she'd hate_

_That's why the lady is a tramp_

_Doesn't like crap games, with barons and earls_

_Won't go to Harlem, in ermine and pearls_

_Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those girls_

_That's why the lady is a tramp_

Os desmiolados que chamo de colegas de coral vibravam e aplaudiam enquanto o maroto dava uns passinhos meio engraçados, mas que não me fez rir. Hoje eu estava assim, indiferente. Sophie, ao meu lado, estava lisonjeada e animada com o número do namorado, enquanto Emelina continuava com a cabeça no mundo da lua. Está assim o tempo todo, agora.

_She likes the free, fresh wind in her hair_

_Life without care_

_she's broke, it's ok_

_She hates California, it's cold and it's damp_

_That's why the lady is a tramp whooaaa oooh_

Mais uns passinhos de dança bem aprovados por John, instrumentos que não me agradam, quando, de repente, Sirius chama alguém pra cantar. E não, não é Sophie. É a Maria Piriguete MacDonald!

_Ooooooooh_

_I get far too hungry for dinner at eight_

_I adore the theatre but never come late._

_You'd never bother with anyone that you hate_

_That's why the lady is a tramp_

Por que aquilo? Desde quando Sirius e MacDonald fazem duetos? Por que? O que?

Olhei questionadora para Sophie e ela simplesmente deu de ombros, ainda curtindo a dança de Sirius, agora acompanhada por passos idênticos de MacDonald. Tomara que ela tropece e quebre os ossos da cara.

_I like the free fresh wind in my hair_

_Life without care_

_She's a springer, a humdinger_

_Hate California, too cold and too damp_

Ai, como ela era metida e gostava de se amostrar com aquela voz afinada dela, soltando gritos e notas longas... Humpf, desaforo. Apenas ignoro. Eu poderia estar completamente curiosa pra saber por que Sirius resolveu fazer um dueto com ela, mas não estava interessada. A não ser que...

Sim! Acabei de perceber! MacDonald frequentemente lançava olhares desafiadores para Jason, que simplesmente revirava os olhos. Entendi, entendi! Ela quer mostrar ao meu Jason que ela não está nem aí pra ele, que até um dueto com Black ela faz. Como se ele sentisse falta disso!

Essa notícia é simplesmente fantástica! Jason e Maria não estão juntos mesmo!

Maria MacDonald, ganhou meu respeito.

_That's why the lady_

_That's why the lady_

_That's why the lady_

_That is why the lady is a tramp_

No final da música eu mesma aplaudi, assim como os outros, enquanto os dois reverenciavam no centro da sala. Moreau estava simplesmente contentíssimo por os três dias após a nossa perda no coral continuarmos assim, a animar tanto. Bom, é claro, todas as apresentações com aquela intuição de jogar uma indireta em alguém.

Quando Maria se dirigiu para sentar, sorri para ela. Ela franziu a testa, confusa, enquanto eu suspirava feliz.

As coisas poderiam mudar, afinal.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Julian, pelo amor de Deus, o que está fazendo aqui de novo? – perguntei, impaciente, quando vi meu irmão entrar pela sala de música quando eu estava quase me dirigindo à saída dela. Ter aquela visão de Julian na minha sala de música não era das mais reconfortantes.

- Vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta o dia todo? – ele falou sarcasticamente. – Ah, sim. É que também ando muito ocupado, conversando com todo mundo que me rodeia pra perguntar coisas do coral, da França e, principalmente, da minha situação amorosa.

Metido, como sempre. Revirei os olhos.

- Que dia interessante o seu – soltei a ironia. – No meu caso, foi muito cansativo, dei aulas o dia todo e agora vou descansar, se você me der licença e um pouco de paz.

- Na verdade, querido irmão, não é você quem procuro – ele disse, quando eu já estava de costas para ele querendo sair o mais rápido possível daquela sala. – Procuro por Nina.

Parei de súbito, virando-me lentamente.

- Por Nina? Por quê? – perguntei, chegando a ser ríspido.

- Andamos conversando, sabe – ele jogou o cabelo de lado. – Ela é tão inteligente e meiga. Sabe, me interessou. Marcamos de jantar, e daqui algumas horas o banquete será servido, portanto queria lembra-la.

- Você vai jantar com ela? – agora sim, completamente ríspido.

- É, nossa conversa rendeu – ele riu um pouco, enquanto isso dando uma volta pela sala e observando a estante de discos que tomava grande parte dela. – Quero repetir muitas e muitas outras vezes.

Não consegui formular uma resposta ou qualquer outro comentário, um estranho incômodo tomando conta de meus pensamentos me impedindo até mesmo de raciocinar. Bom, isso até ele começar outro assunto.

- Irmão, por acaso você ainda canta? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso curvado de deboche ao se virar para mim. – Me lembro de nossas performances da escola. Eu, sendo idolatrado, enquanto você estava apenas como voz de fundo. Lembra-se? Deprimente, porém inesquecível.

- Você não presta – apenas comentei. Bom, as máscaras vão caindo. Eu sabia que ele começaria a se revelar assim, com o passar do tempo. Aquele jeito de irmão carinhoso nunca existiu e nem vai existir. – Mas em resposta a sua pergunta, sim, ainda canto.

- Conseguiu afinar? Pois eu me recordo muito bem do jeito que você desafinava, caramba! Meus ouvidos doíam e sangravam! – ele gargalhou, e a raiva aumentou. Comecei a usar minha tática de autocontrole, a que eu constantemente usava para não me irritar com ele na frente dos meus pais.

- Canto, e melhor que você, se quer saber – desafiei, e ele parou de rir.

- Hum, isso é uma proposta? – seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Um dueto? Eu não disse isso... – me aproximei ao mesmo tempo que ele, ficando cara a cara.

- Pois agora eu digo. Um dueto. Amanhã. Horário de almoço.

- Auditório – completei.

- Fechado – ele sorriu novamente sarcástico, e retribuí.

- Mister D, que bom que está aqui. Queria falar com você a respeito da... – uma voz nos tirou de nosso momento desafiador de irmãos. Era Suzz, entrando pela sala tão distraída que parou de súbito ao enxergar nós dois ali. Então seu olhar recaiu diretamente em Julian. – Ah. Oi. Oi, Julian...

Graças a Merlim ela também não usou o antigo apelido que havia dado a ele, "Cabelinho", justamente por aquela mania que ele nunca perde de jogar o cabelo de lado constantemente. Bom, o momento foi constrangedor, já que mágoas do passado entravam em jogo. Julian já namorou com Suzz durante, hum, uma semana. Não durou porque Julian era o grande pegador de Beauxbatons, e tinha esse grande movimento de namoradas. Suzz, infelizmente, foi uma delas, e talvez tenha sido a que mais durou. Uma semana era um grande recorde para meu irmão.

- Susan Bronwen! – Julian exclamou, tendo a cara de pau de abraça-la como se fosse grandes amigos. – Eu não havia te visto ainda, embora soubesse que estava aqui. Como você está? O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

Ela ficou parada, o olhando com um desagrado disfarçado.

- Quis pintar – falou simplesmente.

- Está horrível, pare com isso – ele riu. – Olha que vira moda. Vi por aí uma garota de cabelo rosa que, caramba! Um terror!

- É Alicia – respondi junto com Suzz, irritado. Só podia ser Alicia, porque nos últimos dias ela tinha adotado aquela cor em seus cabelos.

- Espero que essa moda não afete as outras garotas nesse castelo – ele comentou simplesmente, olhando com uma careta para o cabelo verde de Suzz.

Suzz pigarreou.

- Como eu estava dizendo, Mister D. Estava precisando falar com você – ela falou, com certa postura mais séria.

- Claro, eu já estava de saída – respondi, aliviado. – E você também, não, "querido irmão"?

- Ah, claro, estou indo – ele sorriu.

Saímos juntos da sala, silenciosamente, mas Julian me parou para sussurrar.

- Quanto a Nina, eu sei, querido irmão – ele riu em deboche. – Sei o que está rolando e percebi o jeito como olha para ela. Fique tranquilo... Cuidarei muito bem dela.

E riu mais um pouco, enquanto eu buscava rapidamente o autocontrole. "Percebi o jeito como olha para ela". O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso?

Percebemos que Suzz olhava para nós, indagadora.

- Ahn... Só estava dizendo para ele não se esquecer do nosso compromisso de amanhã, no almoço – ele piscou. – Até mais ver.

Ele jogou o cabelo de lado, e caminhou na direção oposta.

Antes era Stanley, o lado negro de Nina, e agora me aparece o carrasco do meu irmão. Céus, eu nunca teria paz nesse castelo?

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

_Yeah we up up up for the good show_

_Yeah we down down here on the ground_

_Yeah we up up up up above love_

_Yeah we up up up through the clouds_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up_

Sim, eu amava aquela música! E sim, era bom fazer um grande favor como esse para um amigo. Remo já havia se encontrado comigo na sala de música, logo após do jantar, e cantávamos essa música que havíamos combinado. Era bem animadora e agitada, como Remo precisava. É... Acho que tinha se encaixado bem.

_You're gonna find your way_

_Find a way to be_

_You're gonna get yourself a land with your old man_

_You'll get it free_

_You'll get it free_

Ver Remo sorrindo e cantando daquele jeito me fez ter aquela gostosa sensação de dever cumprido. Ele estava radiante, embora só um pouquinho hesitante. Minha função no momento era fazer com que a felicidade tomasse conta dele por completo.

_It's the way now_

_Way to see_

_'cause it's inside and out with no doubt_

_It's in everything_

_It's in everything_

Os instrumentistas mandavam ver, enquanto eu percebia em como minha voz até que dava certo com a de Remo. Era inédito, sabe, aquele dueto. Comecei a perceber que era pequeniníssimo o número de pessoas que eu havia feito um dueto naquele coral, nem com meu próprio namorado! Agora entendo as reclamações constantes de Alice em relação a Franco...

_You're gonna find your way_

_Find a way to be_

_You're gonna get yourself a land with your old man_

_Yeah we up up up for the good show_

_Yeah we down down here on the ground_

_Yeah we up up up up above love_

_Yeah we up up up through the clouds_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up_

Continuávamos a cantar, fazendo danças e gestos engraçados. Remo era um fofo, ainda me pergunto porque Emelina escolheu Chapman. E deve ser duro pra ele, toda essa coisa de ser lobisomem. É direito dele se sentir meio pra baixo e deprimido as vezes, e nada melhor do que ajuda-lo numa hora como essa...

_Yeah we up up up for the good show_

_Yeah we down down here on the ground_

_Yeah we up up up up above love_

_Yeah we up up up through the clouds_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up_

_Yeah we up, yeah we up_

E a música terminou com risadas altas da minha parte e da dele. Agora sim, dever cumprido. Nenhum resquício de hesitação ou tristeza. Remo estava animado e, com isso, agora eu estava feliz e satisfeita.

Demoramos um pouco pra parar de rir e normalizar a respiração. Cantar e dançar feito fugitivos do hospício não era pra qualquer um, e precisávamos de ar.

- Isso... Foi ótimo! – ele comentou.

- É, foi mesmo – comentei, com minha respiração regulada. Depois me virei para ele, pegando em suas mãos. – E vi que você se animou, e estou tão feliz por isso!

Ele sorriu, depois ficou sério, e depois soltou um sorriso forçado. Acho que eu não deveria ter dito aquilo tão diretamente. Tentei contornar tudo aquilo com palavras mais calmas.

- Veja, Remo, você pode contar comigo para o que você precisar, certo? – sorri ternamente, para que ele entendesse bem e voltasse a sua animação de antes. – Conte comigo nas horas difíceis, quando quiser um favor... Ou seja, pode confiar sempre em mim.

Não ajudou, na verdade piorou. E foi piorando. Remo fez uma cara completamente desesperada, e se postou longe de mim rapidamente. Parecia que ia ter um colapso nervoso, e aquilo me deixou preocupada.

- Remo? – perguntei, relutante.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo – ele disse, soltando um alto suspiro. Parecia que estava soltando alguma coisa, e aquilo me deixou curiosa.

- Dizer o quê?

- Você não pode confiar em mim – ele disse, fazendo a pior cara culpada do mundo.

Me aproximei dele, não querendo perder nenhum tom de sua expressão.

- O que você fez? – indaguei desconfiada.

- Eu, nada. Mas eu não te contei a respeito do que... – ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. – Do que seu namorado fez.

Ah, não.

Sirius.

- O que Sirius fez, Remo? – pronto, agora eu também estava desesperada.

- Festa anual da Corvinal, começou mais ou menos umas duas horas atrás – ele falou, consultando o relógio rapidamente como desculpa para não me encarar. Bufei, nervosa. – Me desculpe Sophie, mesmo, me desculpe! Eu não queria, eu até mesmo falei para Sirius e o alertei! Ele me pediu para que eu te mantivesse ocupada por esses dias, porque... Nem eu sei o direito porque. Eu não queria fazer isso, nem era pra eu estar te contando isso mas... – ele suspirou, angustiado. – Eu não pude. Não consigo mentir e sinto muito.

Eu já andava de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelo cabelo despenteando-o, nervosa. Droga! Fui completamente feita de idiota por Sirius, caí da lábia dele! Caí no joguinho de Remo, tive pena dele e o ajudei sem motivo! Apesar disso, depois de tudo, eu nem ao menos conseguia sentir raiva de Remo. Mas de Sirius...

- Você disse que começou há algumas horas, certo? – perguntei para Remo, irritada. Ele havia se sentado numa cadeira afastado, e apenas assentiu, desanimado.

Eu não disse mais nada e caminhei sala afora. Ouvi Remo me chamar, o que fez eu andar mais rápido. Por já estar meio tarde, tomei cuidado com Filch e Madame Nora, usando atalhos para chegar perto da Torre Oeste, onde eu bem sabia que era a Sala Comunal da Corvinal.

E, por incrível que pareça, a sorte estava ao meu lado. Caminhando naquela direção, me encontrei com Eric.

- Olá, Sophie! Quanto tempo! – ele exclamou, sorrindo. – Nem parece que moramos no mesmo castelo.

- Pois é. Eric, que bom que você apareceu – falei rapidamente, e ele se assustou com minha pressa. – Preciso entrar na sala comunal da sua casa.

- Vai me dizer que quer ser intrusa na festa anual? – ele disse, surpreso. Depois riu. – Acho aquilo uma bobagem, embora tenha ido em festas piores em Nova York.

- Preciso entrar lá. Você me ajuda? – fui direto ao ponto.

Eric ponderou por um momento, sorrindo.

- Relembrando o dia que conhecemos, acho que te ajudo. Mesmo que quando te perguntei a respeito da sala, você não soube me responder. Hoje te ensino – ele piscou, e então começamos a caminhar até o limite da onde eu sabia, e depois de subirmos a uma escadaria, chegamos a uma porta, sem maçaneta.

- Ahn? – questionei.

- Temos que responder a pergunta do batedor – Eric riu novamente, e olhei indagadora para o batedor em formato de águia. Bom, isso até a águia começar a falar, com uma voz suave.

- Em um novo mundo, as cores que conhecemos são diferentes. Nele, a neve é vermelha, a relva é preta, o céu é castanho, o sangue é branco e a fuligem é verde. Assim, qual a cor da lama?

**(N/A: créditos da charada à fic "Animais", da Moorish).**

- Caramba, essa foi criativa – Eric disse, pensativo.

- O quê? Vocês tem que responder perguntar para entrar na Sala Comunal? – perguntei, surpresa. – Que horror, nós só temos que dizer uma senha!

- Que fácil – Eric comentou, rindo. – Muitas pessoas ficam pra fora, pois geralmente não sabem a resposta. Realmente tem que ser bastante inteligente para fazer parte dessa casa. Me pergunto porque fui colocado nela...

- Ah, quanta bobagem! Abre logo essa droga de porta que estou com pressa! – exclamei irritada.

- Já sei a resposta – Eric falou, de repente, em júbilo. – A cor da lama é azul, já que o céu é castanho.

- Resposta correta – a águia falou simplesmente com sua voz musical, e a porta se abriu. Entrei correndo e dei de cara com um bêbado se atracando com uma garota da Corvinal. Deploráveis.

Avistei todas as pessoas possíveis daquela casa, menos Sirius. Avistei Schain bebendo até cair, e Eric me acompanhava sem entender o que eu procurava ali. E se Remo tivesse mentido? Ele não faria isso, não tem motivos e estava extremamente culpado. E se Sirius tivesse desistido de ir a festa? Bom, provavelmente ele já teria procurado por mim. E se ele não tivesse chegado ou se já tivesse ido embora?

Bom, todos os pensamentos indagadores foram embora da minha cabeça depois da cena que presenciei. Sirius estava lá, realmente. E não estava sozinho. Reconheci seu jeitão esparramado no sofá, com uma garrafa na mão e um copo na outra, no meio de duas garotas, beijando suas bocas com certa frequência. Fiquei paralisada, chocada, petrificada, mal acreditando no que via. Eric estava ao meu lado, e tinha ofegado ao ver a cena que me arrancava lágrimas. Ele tentou me tirar dali, mas soltei de seu aperto. Aquela cena doía, porém meus olhos queriam ter certeza do que eu estava vendo.

A única coisa que me fez acordar é quando o olhar de Sirius me notou ali. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca se abria para chamar meu nome, eu irrompia para a saída daquela sala. Já havia bastado tudo o que eu tinha visto.

Corri pelo corredor, querendo chorar, querendo gritar, querendo morrer. Céus, isso doía demais, e minha cabeça girava. Em breve eu perderia os sentidos e o raciocínio, por isso precisava de um lugar em segurança.

Ouvir Sirius gritar meu nome, próximo demais, não ajudou. Eu estava andando lentamente, me escorando nas paredes pra manter o equilíbrio, e foi fácil ele chegar até a mim. Como, eu não sei. Ele estava bêbado, mas parece que eu estava pior.

- Carol, Carol... – ele murmurou, a voz embriagada. – Me espera...

- Sai daqui, fica longe de mim! – gritei, quando senti seu aperto em meu braço. Me virei para ver sua figura meio vacilante. – Está tudo acabado, tudo! Me esqueça Sirius Black, me esqueça!

- Não, não! – ele gritou. Eu podia ouvir os passos distantes de Filch se aproximando. – Desculpe, me desculpe, eu...

- Olhe como você está, olha sua situação! – gritei, banhada de lágrimas, surpresa comigo mesma por conseguir ainda conversar com ele. – Está nojento, e se é que vai se lembrar disso amanhã, saiba que agora pode aproveitar todas as festas que você quiser, porque estou oficialmente terminando tudo com você, tudo!

- Não, me espera... – ele segurou em meus ombros, e eu empurrei. Ele cambaleou, tropeçou e caiu no chão. Não me importei.

- Quem está aí? – ouvi a voz do zelador.

Deixei Sirius lá, e tentei andar o mais depressa possível da direção oposta da origem da voz. A cada passo, dor maior.

Abri com um estrondo a porta do dormitório, pro susto geral das garotas que fofocavam antes de dormir. Instintivamente, meu dedo foi em direção a garganta e corri para o banheiro, as mágoas tomando conta até mesmo das minhas ações.

- SOPHIE, NÃO! – ouvi o grito de Dorcas e Emelina, que me seguraram antes que eu regurgitasse. Emelina segurou minhas mãos, enquanto Dorcas empurrava meu corpo de volta para o quarto.

Percebi que eu soluçava, e alto demais. Talvez o castelo inteiro acordaria, mas não me importei. Continuei a chorar, querendo ir para o banheiro se as meninas não tivessem me impedido. Não ousaram me perguntar nada, apenas acariciavam o topo da minha cabeça para eu talvez me sentir melhor.

E não, eu não me sentiria bem tão cedo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

_The first time ever i saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Certo, agora eu achava que Lily cairia no choro. Não ficou muito contente quando Alice anunciou a música que iríamos treinar. Havíamos combinado durante a primeira aula do dia, Herbologia (onde tínhamos que reavivar os mais variados tipos de plantas com um remédio esquisito de Sprout), que íamos aproveitar o horário vago para treinar um pouco na sala de música, cantando alguma canção de nossa preferência. Nesse desespero todo em melhorar nossa dança, Mister D mal percebia que mal cantávamos uma só música em nossas reuniões – apenas algumas pessoais, como a de Lily, James e a minha com Sirius (apenas para contracenar, no meu caso).

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the empty skies_

Alice fechou os olhos e sorriu quando cantou, e eu até podia ver a pessoa em que ela estava pensando. Franco. Franco. E mais Franco. Lily estava com uma expressão péssima, enquanto Dorcas apenas nos observava. Na verdade, eu nem sabia direito o que ela estava fazendo ali. Apenas eu, Lily e Alice havíamos combinado de vir treinar, e ela escutou nossa conversa e se auto convidou para treinar conosco. E ela estava toda simpática, esbanjando sorrisos principalmente para mim. Achei estranho, até perceber que aquilo era a consequência do meu plano. Simpatia pra cima de mim? Isso só se eu estivesse voltado a brigar com Jason, como Dorcas queria.

_And the first time ever i kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That must stay at my command, my love_

Inesperadamente, aquela música chegou a me comover quando cantei aquele verso. Pronto. Me lembrei do meu primeiro beijo com Jason... Torre de Astronomia. Um vento forte. A revelação do misterioso S.L. "Na verdade, eu queria que fosse você". O grande sorriso de Jason em seus lábios carnudos, que a seguir se encontraram nos meus. Merlim, que lembrança maravilhosa aquela...

_And the first time ever i lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And i knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last and last and last till the end of time, my love_

Dorcas cantou somente naquela parte, seguida por mim, novamente. Tive que disfarçar muito para não deixar na cara que alguém – Jason, obviamente – tinha tomado meus pensamentos. Tentei parecer séria, carrancuda e entediada. Mas, francamente? Com aquela música era uma tarefa difícil.

E pra finalizar, Lily cantou novamente. Sua voz estava meio embargada, e ela estava prestes a chorar. Será que St. James a havia conquistado tanto assim ou...

_The first time ever i saw your face, your face,_

_Your face, your face._

Os instrumentos cessaram e caímos num profundo silêncio. Lily fungou, e agora sim, caiu no choro, ficando de costas para nós. Alice continuou a sorrir, relembrando, até Dorcas suspirar.

- Odiei essa música – falou, aborrecida. – Poderia ter escolhido uma mais animadinha, não?

- Não dê opiniões, nem sabemos ao certo porque está aqui – Alice cortou, irritada por alguém ter a tirado de suas recordações. Lily continuava a chorar. – É linda, e o sentimento que ela nos traz é tão bom! Me lembrei da primeira vez que vi Franco. Foi na nossa primeira aula em Hogwarts, Transfiguração com McGonagall. Fui abandonada por Lily e Maria já no começo, já que tínhamos que fazer duplas...

- Eu bateria em Lily se ela não fizesse dupla comigo, naquela época – completei, relembrando.

- Então eu me sentei sozinha na mesa ao lado de vocês, e Franco, todo educado, pediu para se sentar ao meu lado. Ele também havia sido abandonado pelos novos colegas de quarto, já que os marotos estavam começando a se formar. Ele foi tão fofo e maduro pra um menino de onze anos, e a partir daquele dia nunca mais deixamos de conversar. Ele faz dupla comigo até hoje – Alice finalizou, soltando um suspiro apaixonado. Dei uma risadinha, e Dorcas bufou.

- Francamente, que blábláblá – reclamou. – Demorou seis anos pra vocês ficarem juntos, e isso não é uma boa recordação.

- Deu certo na hora certa – Alice deu de ombros. – E foi especial. Portanto, é uma perfeita recordação.

Fiquei quieta no meu canto, não fazendo nenhum comentário a respeito. Tentando não rir ou expressar minha lembrança, o momento em que vi Jason pela primeira vez veio à minha cabeça. É claro, eu devo ter o visto muitas vezes nesses anos no castelo, mas quando realmente o notei foi no Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu correndo desvairada e faminta atrás da mulher do doce, quando o energúmeno entra no meu caminho e caímos no chão. Discutimos, como sempre. Soltei involuntariamente uma risada pelo nariz, e por sorte Dorcas não percebeu. Estava olhando curiosa para Lily, que tinha voltado para nos encarar. Chorava como nunca, e sua voz saiu como um guincho ao dizer.

- Eu não pensei em Jessie durante essa música – ela fungou, mais lágrimas banhando seu rosto. – Eu pensei... Pensei em James.

Alice apenas assentiu, sorrindo abertamente, com aquela expressão de "eu já sabia, gata". Dorcas havia ofegado.

- BABADO!

- Lembrei na primeira vez que o vi – Lily disse, baixinho.

- Você não disse que foi horrível, e que é por isso que você de cara já começou a o odiar, na época em que brigavam? – indaguei confusa. – Você disse que foi quando estava no compartimento, conversando com Snape, e ele junto com os amigos começaram a sacanear vocês...

- Eu menti – Lily suspirou, secando as lágrimas. – Aconteceu uma coisa antes...

_Flashback (Lily POV):_

_Eu tinha acabado de brigar com Petúnia, quando ela jogou na minha cara que eu era "anormal", sua palavra predileta em relação a mim. Comecei a chorar. Dei um jeito de fugir de Snape, porque realmente não queria conversar com ele. Meio que magoada por ele ter bisbilhotado as cartas da minha irmã, e culpada por tudo isso. Me despedi dos meus pais e saí puxando meu carrinho, seguindo e imitando os alunos que guardavam seus malões no trem. O meu era demasiado pesado para uma pobre garotinha de onze anos, e de jeito nenhum eu ia conseguir levantar aquilo sozinha. Eu desconhecia o Vingardium Leviosa, e em todo caso eu não poderia usá-lo ali. O trem partiria a qualquer instante e comecei a desesperar, colocando toda a força que podia pra levantar a porcaria do malão, porém, sem sucesso._

_- Quer ajuda? – uma voz perguntou, e me virei, deparando com um garoto magricela, com cabelos estranhamente despenteados e óculos. Fiquei curiosa sobre aquele cabelo, mas me convenci que era tendência bruxa. _

_- Por favor – pedi, quase voltando a chorar. _

_O garoto estranho colocou o malão facilmente em cima do trem, e eu suspirei, aliviada._

_- Muito obrigada, ufa – sorri, grata._

_- Não há de quê – ele sorriu de volta. – Prazer, James Potter._

_- Lílian Evans – apertei sua mão, e então ele ficou repentinamente sério, me encarando._

_- Por acaso estava chorando? – ele me avaliou bem, e quase riu. – Tudo por causa de não conseguir por o malão no trem?_

_- Ahn, não – falei, corando. – É que eu... Briguei com minha irmã. Coisa de... – como eles diziam mesmo? – Trouxa._

_- Ah, você é nascida trouxa, suponho? – ele disse, e aí comecei a boiar. Nascida trouxa? O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? – Não fique assim, de verdade. Sabe por quê? Porque os nascidos trouxas são incríveis e fascinantes! E mais inteligentes, porque conhecem dois mundos, o bruxo e o trouxa. Sangue-puros conhecem apenas o bruxo, tão fechado do jeito que é._

_Pisquei algumas vezes, e mesmo não entendendo alguns termos, fiquei simplesmente encantada com aquelas palavras. James continuava a sorrir, e depois de dizer um animado "Até mais, ruiva", foi embora dizendo que ia encontrar um garoto que acabara de também conhecer – Sirius, provavelmente._

_E eu fiquei lá, ainda surpresa com a bondade de James._

- Nossa Lily! Nunca nos contou isso! – Alice exclamou, surpresa.

- Eu o odiava demais antigamente para sequer me recordar disso – ela deu de ombros, terminando de secar as lágrimas. – E provavelmente ele não se lembra. É bem difícil, sabe. Depois que ele foi embora, eu entrei num compartimento e fiquei ali sozinha, até James vir entrando com um grupo maior de garotos, grupo visivelmente já aumentado. Ele nem me deu atenção enquanto conversava, talvez nem tinha se lembrado de mim. Até Snape entrar no compartimento e... De resto vocês já sabem.

- Se a história não fosse tão fofa, eu publicaria na minha coluna do MMM – Dorcas comentou.

- Que atitude bonita a de James, te dizendo aquilo – Alice sorriu, mas aquilo não ajudou Lily, que fez cara de choro.

- Não era pra eu ter pensado nele! – choramingou, e Alice correu a consolá-la.

- Ah não, outra na depressão não! – Dorcas suspirou. – Deixei Emelina e Sophie pra lá, já que as duas conseguiram combinar os dias do término do namoro. Agora uma fica consolando a outra o tempo todo. Pelo menos Sophie não tentou vomitar de novo.

- O quê? – perguntei, preocupada. – Sophie teve uma recaída?

- Foi só quando chegou ao dormitório, já se recuperou – Dorcas bocejou.

- Ela está bem? – Alice perguntou, com Lily deitada em seu ombro.

- Agora só quer saber de se lamentar que é corna – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Está pior que Emelina. Uma hora está pra baixo, depois fica com raiva. Eu aconselharia Sirius a não tentar se aproximar dela.

- Falando nisso, onde será que ele está? Não estava nas estufas – comentei.

- Provavelmente de ressaca – Dorcas disse.

Lily continuou a fungar, Dorcas se retirou da sala dizendo que ia verificar como as "Marias Choronas" estavam. Vou fingir que não me ofendi com a menção do meu nome para o apelido.

E, enquanto isso, minha mente vagava, bem longe... Até onde Jason estava.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ? – berrei, e então pulei no pescoço de Remo. Gritos alertas acompanharam meu ato, e Franco e James tentaram me levar para longe do traidor. Comecei a me rebater para socar finalmente a cara tão irritantemente tranquila de Remo, que apenas havia recuado. Me olhava de modo sério, e não havia falado uma só palavra desde que comecei a investir para cima dele.

Hoje, simplesmente, acordei caído na minha cama de maneira desconfortável. Apenas avistei Franco saindo do dormitório, dizendo que estava atrasado para a aula. Eu, é claro, nem me mexi. Ir pra aula eu nem conseguiria mesmo, com toda aquela dor de cabeça. Me lembrei de Filch, a última coisa que aconteceu que eu conseguia me recordar no momento. Perguntei a Franco como consegui escapar, já que, sabe-se lá como, eu estava jogado no chão. Franco explicou que, de acordo com o que Remo viu, Filch passou correndo atrás de "outra pessoa" e nem me notou jogado no chão, e foi o próprio Remo que me trouxe pra cá.

Certo, Franco foi embora e eu adormeci. Acordei pouco depois, e mal acreditando, comecei a repassar os acontecimentos de ontem com muita dificuldade. Fiquei desesperado, ao mesmo tempo em que Remo, Franco e James entravam no dormitório. Horário vago. Olhei para Aluado e a fúria se apossou de mim.

- SEU IMBECIL, COMO VOCÊ PODE... COMO PODE CONTAR PARA ELA? – gritei, ainda tentando fugir de Franco e James que me seguravam, sem conseguir me desvencilhar. – EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ, EU COLOQUEI TODA MINHA CONFIANÇA EM VOCÊ!

Remo não me respondeu. Havia se sentado em sua cama e me olhava com veemência e aquele seu olhar de severidade que geralmente acabava com qualquer discussão. Continuei a ofegar, tentando não gritar, mas estava impossível. James e Franco ainda me rondavam, prevendo algum movimento brusco de minha parte.

- Não vai falar nada? – perguntei irritado, depois que James e Franco me deixaram um pouco em paz por eu ter me controlado. – Depois de me trair desse jeito?

- Vamos recapitular quem é o traidor aqui – Remo falou, e percebi depois que as próximas seriam suas últimas palavras. – Eu te avisei desde o começo o que iria acontecer, eu avisei. Fiz o que me pediu, tentei distrair sua namorada o máximo o que eu pude, fiz um dueto com ela, inventei mentiras, tudo pra acobertar uma idiotice sua. Mas percebi que eu nunca conseguiria olhar para Sophie sem ser um traidor para ela. Você é meu amigo, Sirius, e isso não faz com que eu tenha que ficar a seu lado quando você faz algo que não está certo. Ir naquela festa não estava certo. Ficar bêbado e trair sua namorada não estava certo. Antes de me culpar, reorganize seus atos e veja quem é o errado da situação. Em todo caso, se eu não tivesse contado ela acabaria sabendo, não fez diferença. Não sei se pensou nisso, mas todos naquela festa presenciaram sua traição tal como a própria Sophie. Se não quiser falar comigo ou continuar querendo me socar, tudo bem. Saiba que já me senti culpado o bastante, e um fator a mais ou um fator a mesmo não faz diferença nenhuma.

Nem ousei interromper seu sermão. Era sempre assim, longo e direto. Remo suspirou, e dizendo que iria ler um pouco saiu do quarto. Franco assobiou.

- Esse aí sabe calar a boca de qualquer um – ele disse, e James riu.

- Aluado e suas palavras cortantes – comentou, e depois se virou para mim. – Cara, você pisou muito na bola.

- Nem vem – cortei, ainda aborrecido. – Você traiu Lily com Gravelle. Beijou-a antes mesmo de terem terminado.

- Mas eu estava sob Amortentia.

- E eu sob altas doses de álcool – retruquei.

- Bebeu porque quis. Eu não bebi uma Poção do Amor por vontade própria – James instou. – Já sabe o que vai te acontecer, não? Quando isso cair nos ouvidos de Jason e tudo o mais. Lembra-se que prometeu a ele que não tornaria a magoar Sophie?

Minha cabeça latejou com pensamentos do que viria a seguir.

- Por que não foi naquela bendita festa? Poderia ter me evitado de ter feito tudo o que fiz!

- Eu não ia perder tempo numa festa em que eu não estava nem um pouco animado a ir – ele respondeu, entediado.

- A verdade é que você ainda não perdeu esperanças de reconquistar Lily! Pois fique sabendo que está enganado se pensa que ela vai voltar pra você!

- Não venha agora querer criticar o que eu faço ou o que deixo de fazer – James cortou. – Se eu fosse você pensaria numa maneira de sair desse dormitório ignorando os cochichos que vão te perseguir durante todo o dia. Todo o castelo já está sabendo, e tenho certeza que sua fama não melhorou nem um pouco, pelo contrário.

Não respondi. Franco me olhava com certa neutralidade, e logo ele e James saíram do dormitório, pois logo a próxima aula começaria. Olhei para os lados sem saber o que fazer.

Comecei a me lembrar, vagamente, de tudo o que aquela festa me levou. Eu bebi, beijei pessoas desconhecidas, e logo veio Sophie. Me lembro dela chorando e terminando comigo de uma forma completamente desorientada. Queria que aquilo fosse fruto da minha imaginação e bebedeira, mas James havia confirmado: Sophie viu tudo e tudo foi por água abaixo.

Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e desci para a sala comunal. Estava vazia, sendo horário de aula. Eu nem sabia o que fazer, até ficar atônito e surpreso por já encontra-la logo de cara. Visivelmente, ela também não foi à aula, pois descia agora do dormitório das meninas. Estava com a cara inchada, mas logo adquiriu uma expressão tão raivosa que eu podia senti-la a cinco metros de distância.

- Carol... – murmurei, mas não tive tempo de fazer mais nada. Ela havia avançado e dera um tapa tão forte na minha cara que me fez cambalear. Meu rosto ardia.

- Isso é o que vai te acontecer em todas as vezes que você sequer tentar falar comigo – ela disse, friamente, e caminhou pra fora da sala comunal, saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Continuei a acariciar meu rosto, a culpa me invadindo mais do que já havia invadido.

Merlim, o que foi que eu fiz?

* * *

><p><span>Nina POV:<span>

Eu queria saber onde os irmãos Moreau estavam. Nem sinal de nenhum deles, e já era horário de almoço. David sempre vinha almoçar comigo, e eu não fazia a menor ideia da onde eles tinham ido parar. Comecei a desconfiar, e depois a ficar preocupada. Perguntei a Suzz e, surpreendentemente, ela sabia me dar uma resposta.

- Ouvi Julian falar a respeito de fazer alguma coisa com Mister D hoje, no almoço. Já foi na sala de música? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, e nem sinal. Por quê? Acha que tem coral envolvido nisso? – indaguei para ela, e ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Não coral, exatamente, mas música. Sabe Nina, o que mais era visto em Beauxbatons na minha época era aqueles dois fazendo pequenas competições musicais entre eles, e muitas pessoas adoravam aquilo – ela contou. – Procure no auditório. Provavelmente estarão lá.

Segui sua dica, e aquilo estava me deixando um pouco amedrontada. Fui o mais rápido que pude para as masmorras, e quando fui me aproximando ouvi o som de instrumentos ecoando do auditório. Cheguei no exato momento em que estavam começando a cantar.

_Every time that I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face gettin' clearer_

_The past is gone_

_It went by like dusk to dawn_

_Isn't that the way?_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

Ai céus. Eles realmente estavam disputando isso, certo? Trocavam olhares como se assim chamas preencheriam o corpo do outro, e isso que eram irmãos. Agachei e fui andando silenciosamente até um ponto seguro onde não me veriam e fiquei apenas na espreita, enquanto os Moreau continuavam com sua pequena competição.

_I know, nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life's in books' written pages_

_Lived and learned from fools and from sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things_

_Come back to you_

Oh-oh. Isso não acabaria bem. Julian, afinal, cantava muito bem, mas David cantava melhor, em minha opinião. Eles andavam e se rodeavam no palco, apenas um holofote para os dois, o que não ajudava muito. Julian fazia passos de dança de modo humilhante, mas David dançava tão bem quanto ele.

_Yeahh,Sing with me_

_Sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear_

_Sing with me_

_But just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

_Dream until the dream come true_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

_Dream until your dream come true_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on, Yeahhhhhhh_

Uou, eles estavam surpreendendo. Gritavam e dançavam, pulando de um lado pro outro, contracenando como se estivessem num clássico de teatro. Em intervalos regulares, fuzilavam ao outro com o olhar. Cada grito, um desafio. Julian estava até um pouco receoso, pois provavelmente não esperava que o irmão cantasse tão bem.

_Sing with me_

_Sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear_

_Sing with me_

_If it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

Eu queria gravar aquilo, mas qualquer ato me denunciaria ali. Estava um número que tenho certeza que Dorcas daria a vida pra ter assistido e ter publicado na sua coluna do MMM. Resisti a não cantar junto, pois a música era ótima. Foi se aproximando do final e tudo ficou mais intenso, o fuzilamento por olhar, a dança, os gritos.

_Sing with me_

_Sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear_

_Sing with me_

_If it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

_Will take you away!_

Quase aplaudi na última nota, e os irmãos Moreau ficaram um de frente para o outro, ofegando, exaustos com todo o esforço de cantar e contracenar do jeito que estavam. Achei melhor aparecer para parabeniza-los pelo número e ralhar com eles por estarem, na verdade, discutindo. Sim, eu faria isso, se eu não fosse o primeiro assunto a ser tratado assim que voltaram a falar.

- Você é um idiota com Nina, sabia? – Julian começou. David ainda ofegava.

- Por quê?

- Não a chama pra sair. Só almoça com ela e acha que é o suficiente, além de só falar em coral e em seus alunos estúpidos – Julian falou com desdém, e David suspirou.

- Não vou discutir com coral sobre você, irmão – ele acentuou a última palavra com o mesmo desdém. – Nina é minha amiga.

- Somente isso, tem certeza? – Julian bufou. – Pois eu sei, caro irmão. O jeito que olha pra ela, a cara que você faz quando estou com ela, tudo é característico. Isso te irrita, e é por isso que sem sombra de dúvidas vou sair com ela mais vezes.

- Está querendo dizer que eu gosto dela? – David riu, e eu prendi a respiração.

- Gosta sim, eu sei como é. Lembro de você e aquela paixão do seu primeiro ano na escola – Julian continuou. – Só está sendo burro pra não perceber o que está perdendo.

David não respondeu, ainda sorria de modo humorado.

- Então está saindo com ela só para me irritar? Bom, será interessante a reação dela quando eu contar a ela sobre isso.

- Ah, mas vou insistir. Tudo pra te ver nervosinho. Não posso perder – Julian gargalhou, começando a descer do palco. Me encolhi mais no cantinho que eu havia arrumado. Julian depois murmurou palavras que David provavelmente não escutara, mas eu consegui ouvir. – Já foi uma surpresa você cantando hoje...

- Fique longe de Nina, Julian – David gritou quando ele estava quase saindo do auditório. – Ela é... Importante para mim.

- Ou seja, isso vai resultar em algo a mais do que amizade – Julian fez um gesto com a mão. – Te conheço irmão, e sei que está apaixonadinho.

David não respondeu, apenas havia se deitado no palco e olhava para o alto, quieto, pensando. Continuei a observá-lo, curiosa e ainda escondida. Pude jurar que ele havia suspirado...

- Nina Stanley...

Mesmo com a menção do meu sobrenome abandonado, continuei imóvel até ele ir embora. Foi difícil, muito difícil, reprimir o sorriso em meu rosto que logo se transformaria num suspiro de felicidade.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

_You could never know what it's like_

_Your blood like water freezes just like ice_

_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

Ui, essa indireta doeu até em mim. Depois de irmos para a reunião do coral (aturando uma discussão entre Sirius e Jason, propositalmente antes de Sophie aparecer, tudo apaziguado por Mister D), demos de cara com esse surpreendente dueto entre Sophie e Remo. Sophie havia dito anteriormente "Preciso realmente de um dueto animado com meu querido amigo Remo".

_And did you think this fool could never win_

_Well look at me, i'm coming back again_

_I got a taste of love in a simple way_

_And if you need to know while i'm still standing you just fadeaway_

Jason soltou uma longa gargalhada, enquanto Sophie e Remo faziam seu show no centro da sala. Mister D suspirou, certamente cansado dessas indiretas no nosso coral – que, de alguma forma, é o que o mantinha de pé.

_Don't you know i'm still standing_

_Better than i ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life_

_Without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

Todos batiam palmas no ritmo, e Remo e Sophie haviam mesmo feito uma dupla incrível que super havia combinado. Olhei rapidamente para Sirius, que não conseguia disfarçar seu incômodo e culpa. Eu tinha que concordar que ele tinha sido um idiota, e bem que merecia aquela indireta e as ofensas de Jason. Traição é imperdoável, e sim, ele merecia aquilo.

_Don't you know that i'm still standing_

_Better than i ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life_

_Without you on my mind_

Era impressão minha ou aquilo também serviria como uma pequena indireta de Remo para Emelina? Ela finalmente havia parado de chorar um pouco, mas continuava amuada de um jeito que chegava a irritar. Qual é, ela se separou de Chapman, deveria estar soltando fogos por aí!

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing!_

E a música acabou com direito a aplausos de pé. Aplausos mais que merecidos, é claro. Sophie e Remo reverenciaram, e depois Sophie o abraçou. Sirius era o isolado da sala, o único sentado sem mostrar nenhuma reação.

Estava realmente irritado, mesmo não tendo direito nenhum para tal.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

Preocupado, é como eu estava agora. Depois da conversa que tive com Emelina, em resumo. Eu a estava consolando, dizendo que mesmo sendo grande amigo de Benn sempre o critiquei por ele não trata-la como ela merece, e que não valia a pena sofrer por ele. Repeti a mesma coisa centenas de vezes, até Emelina soltar as palavras que tocaram lá no fundo.

- Eu poderia ser amiga dele, se ele quisesse, mas ele é um idiota que nem minha amizade merece – continuou a xingar. – Ainda mais agora, que ele parece estar precisando de amigos. O Irving não parece estar dando conta do recado, porque Benn está arrasado. Parecia que tinha chorado, e duvido muito que seja por causa de mim. E quando terminamos notei que ele estava mancando...

- Mancando? Por quê? – perguntei, curioso.

- Deve ter torcido o pé, aquele babaca – Emelina estava na fase do término de namoro em que tinha que xingar o ex de todas as formas possíveis. – Bem feito.

Isso foi no jantar, e olhei rapidamente para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Agora sim, eu percebi como ele estava, e aquilo realmente me preocupou. Seu rosto estava inchado, quase vermelho, e estava quieto no meio da massa de lufanos que conversavam em altos brados – Irving no meio deles. Não entendi o que aquilo significava, e prometi a mim mesmo que conversaria com ele o mais rápido possível. Pensei em já falar com Jenny, perguntando se ela sabia de alguma coisa, mas ela estava de namorado novo, então nem decidi me aproximar.

Ainda tentando distrair Emelina de Benn e de todas as outras coisas, sugeri para irmos a biblioteca estudar um pouco, eu para os NOM's e ela para os NIEM's. Ficamos por um tempo lá, quietos, Emelina finalmente parando com os xingamentos, choros ou lamentos. Graças a Merlim. Mas no meu caso, mal consegui me concentrar na leitura ou em qualquer outra coisa, ainda preocupado com Benn. Qual o motivo daquele estado? Eu duvido que o término do namoro com Lina o teria deixado daquele jeito, duvido. Se bem o conheço, é algo muito mais grave do que aquilo.

Não me contive. Fiquei de pé e me despedi de Lina, mentindo que eu precisava falar com Jenny. Emelina ainda não gosta dela apesar de não estar mais com Benn, e então preferiu não me acompanhar, sendo isso o que eu queria. Ia procurar Benn sozinho, e isso não seria bom pra ninguém.

Saí da biblioteca e fui em direção ao Salão Principal, pois se eu tiver sorte poderia cruzar com Benn no caminho. Lembrar de sua expressão e de seu rosto mal tratado me fez apertar o passo.

Os corredores estavam desertos, e eu ainda estava longe do Salão Principal. A preocupação era tanta que tive vontade de correr, para assim chegar mais rápido e ver se Benn estava lá. Virei um corredor ainda mais vazio e muito escuro, e, distraído, quase ignorei que algo ali estava muito estranho.

Parei de súbito ao ver uma sombra esquisita mais para o fim do corredor. Diminuí o passo, e a medida que eu me aproximava, fui identificando que havia algo ali, jogado no chão. Uma palpitação no meu peito indicou que era alguém desmaiado, caído numa forma estranha.

Corri, desesperado, tirando Benn da cabeça e, rapidamente, voltando a ele. O corpo desmaiado e inerte me fez ofegar ao perceber que era o próprio Benn.

E fiquei ainda mais chocado ao perceber os hematomas que estavam em seu rosto, e ao vislumbrar que minhas mãos agora estavam cobertas de sangue.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**2-** Sing

**3-** Rehab

**4-** Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love

**5-** Jessie's Girl

**6-** Run the World (Girls)

**7-** Go Your Own Way

**8-** Lady is a tramp

**9-** Up Up Up

**10-** The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**11-** Dream on

**12-** I'm Still Standing


	31. Michael

**Oooi leitoras do FF , como vão?**

**Primeiramente, perdão. Perdão, perdão, perdão! **

**Sei que demorei DEMAIS pra voltar a postar por aqui, mas andei ocupadinha por causa desse negócio de vestibular. Dava uma agonia ao ver no meu e-mail reviews de vocês sem ter capítulo para postar!**

**Mas agora estou sossegada e pude escrever, finalmente! Uma boa leitura para vocês.**

**Beijinhos. Marily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael<strong>

Emelina POV:

Batemos na porta e começamos a entrar. Fiquei observando pela fresta da porta, mas apenas visualizei camas vazias. Só quando adentramos completamente, avistamos Benn numa cama mais a frente, desacordado, com Schain e Sean o rodeando junto com a Madame Pomfrey.

- Ah não, toda essa gente aqui não! – a enfermeira já veio ralhando. Nem tinha tanta gente assim, só eu, Lily, Maria, Alice, James, Remo, Sirius, Dorcas (com sua prancheta)...

- Daqui não saio, daqui ninguém me tira – Dorcas foi falando, deslizando pra perto da cama onde Benn estava. – Hoje a enfermaria está com uma fonte altíssima de fofocas, e a jornalista aqui precisa ficar atenta!

- Também não saio – adiantei, indo ver como Benn estava mais de perto.

- E por que não? – a Schain irritante veio dizendo, tirando seu olhar preocupado de Benn para me olhar com repulsa. – Não namoram mais.

- Mas isso não impede que eu deixe de ficar preocupada com ele – falei, e olhei com tristeza para o garoto deitado ali. Estava pálido, com exceção de hematomas fracos em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, terríveis ao meu ver.

- Não estamos aqui pra discutimos nosso nível de afinidade com Chapman. Se fosse, seria um diálogo rápido – Sirius respondeu, ignorando as exclamações de Pomfrey quando o resto do pessoal se aproximava de Benn deitado ali.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu, hein? – Lily perguntou com a voz fraquinha, chegando e abraçando Sean.

- Foi terrível – ele disse, suspirando. – Encontrei ele jogado no chão, parece que foi chutado. Quero dizer, provavelmente. Ele estava cuspindo muito sangue e... e...

Lily o abraçou com mais força, enquanto Madame Pomfrey, vencida, tentava apenas dar mais alguma melhorada nos machucados.

- Meu Merlim, quem faria uma covardia dessas? Quero dizer, ele não tem inimigos, tem? – Alice perguntou.

- Sendo do jeito que é, logicamente deve ter – Sirius comentou, e Maria lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Não sabemos, mas... – Sean olhou para mim, significativo. Schain olhou de mim para Sean, interrogativa.

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Irving. Brandon Irving, um amigo dele. Amigo esquisito, devemos dizer...

- Irving seria estúpido suficiente para bater no próprio amigo? – perguntei, espantada. Nunca gostei dele, mas não desse modo. Eu me incomodava por ele praticamente tirar todo o tempo livre que eu tinha com Benn na época em que namorávamos, mas nunca achei que ele um dia o agrediria sem motivo aparente. – Por quê?

- Quem diabos é esse Irving? – Schain questionou, confusa.

- Já dissemos, é um amigo dele, Jenny – Sean falou pacientemente, deitando no ombro de Lily sem tirar os olhos dos movimentos de Madame Pomfrey para ajudar os ferimentos de Benn.

- E quais razões te fazem pensar que foi ele? Como disse, é amigo. Amigos não batem nos outros – Schain instou.

- Irving é esquisito, só pensamos que... – Sean foi dizendo.

- Mas o importante é: quem fez e o porquê – Schain interrompeu. – E precisamos contatar Dumbledore. Uma agressão a um aluno deve gerar expulsão imediata.

- O diretor já foi avisado – Madame Pomfrey disse. – Pela gravidade dos ferimentos, acho que os agressores, por assim dizer, não tinham intenção de machucar. Talvez de... assustar.

- Mesmo assim, devem ser expulsos! – Lily concordou com Schain pela primeira vez.

- Dumbledore sabe que atitudes tomar. E acho que expulsão não é uma delas – a enfermeira falou com veemência.

- Francamente – Schain grunhiu com impaciência, balançando a cabeça. – Os pais deles vão ficar loucos quando souberem.

- Ainda não souberam? – perguntei. Schain apenas balançou a cabeça, nem se ousando olhar para mim.

Madame Pomfrey voltou com seu discurso para nos retirarmos da ala hospitalar, porém não funcionou muito com Sean e Schain. Tivemos, então, que sair sem reclamar muito depois da enfermeira ameaçar que pode muito bem tirar pontos da nossa casa assim como os outros professores.

- Isso é estranho, muito estranho – Sirius comentou. – Certo, nem gostamos tanto assim de Chapman, mas espancar o cara não foi uma coisa muito legal de alguém mostrar isso.

- Lina, por que você e Sean desconfiam de Irving? – Remo me perguntou, enquanto todos caminhávamos de volta para a sala comunal.

- Ele é estranho – repeti. – Sabe aquela amizade... diferente? Irving anda com os piores tipos de lufanos, e tenho certeza que eles podem sim estar envolvidos nisso.

- Será possível serem piores que os sonserinos? – Alice falou, e eu simplesmente dei de ombros.

- Dia de babados é tão bom, não gente? – Dorcas disse animada, depois de um silêncio. Era a primeira vez que ela falava desde que tínhamos entrado na ala hospitalar. – Vou investigar mais sobre o Irving, gostei das acusações. Estou me sentindo numa reportagem criminal.

- Dorcas, você está pouco se lixando para o que aconteceu com Chapman, né? – James disse, fazendo Dorcas franzir a testa.

- Estou... Quero dizer, é um babado, claro que me importo – ela disse, e James suspirou. – Mas no sentido que você está dizendo, acho uma babaquice espancar uma pessoa indefesa. Embora seja bom pra gerar babados.

- Você é louca – James disso.

Até o fim do dia, graças a Dorcas é claro, o castelo inteiro já tinha conhecimento do ocorrido. E o alvo das perguntas foi eu, justamente por eu ter terminado recentemente meu namoro com Benn. Tiveram até a ousadia de me perguntarem se eu tinha mandado alguém bater nele, francamente! Pelo menos Dorcas havia feito o favor de não espalhar nada a respeito de Irving, e em nenhum lugar ouvi seu nome sendo citado. Provavelmente Dorcas só quer ter certeza para depois espalhar o "babado" de vez.

No dia seguinte uma nova notícia corria: a discussão dos pais de Benn com Dumbledore. O diretor recusou, quem quer que sejam os agressores, de expulsá-los do castelo. Os senhores Chapman praticamente exigiam que descobrissem quem havia feito aquilo ao filho, e já tinha passado da hora de eu tirar algumas satisfações com meu suspeito preferido. Pedi a ajuda dos outros para fazer isso, e Dorcas se prontificou principalmente por causa do que James havia perguntado a ela.

Mas, enquanto isso, Benn não tinha aberto os olhos ainda.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

Eu não sabia ao certo porque eu estava fazendo aquilo. Indiretamente ajudando Chapman, quero dizer. É que, simplesmente, eu cansei de odiá-lo. Visto que ele já não é mais o namorado de Emelina e ela está livre agora, minhas intenções não são propositais. Eu sentia um pouco de necessidade de ajudá-la, e acho que não queria nada em troca. Bom, depois de muito tempo posso me reaproximar dela de outra forma, e acho que era só isso que importava.

Fomos à procura de Irving e dos outros no Salão Principal, mas não encontramos nenhum membro daquele famoso grupinho que havia se formado. Provavelmente estariam em sua sala comunal, e como não tínhamos acesso a ela simplesmente nos dirigimos até a entrada, esperando que eles saíssem de lá. Ficamos por lá, perto da cozinha, mais ou menos uma meia hora, e não tivemos sinal nenhum de Irving ou outro.

- Vamos ficar aqui até quando, hein? – Dorcas perguntou impaciente, andando de um lado pro outro com sua prancheta em mãos.

- Até Irving sair. Queremos saber o que diabos aconteceu com Benn – Emelina falou.

- Se está incomodada, se retire Dorquinhas – James falou irônico, e Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Vou provar pra você que não sou uma repórter sem coração – ela retrucou. – Aliás, acho que aqui ninguém se preocupa de verdade com Chapman. Principalmente você, Remo, que nunca gostou muito do cara.

- Levando em conta a situação atual, ressentimentos devem ser deixados de lado – respondi simplesmente.

- Sei. E vocês? – Dorcas se virou para os outros. – Lily? James? Alice? Maria? Sirius?

- Todos preocupados, sem dúvidas – Sirius apenas afirmou. – E Emelina pediu nossa ajuda.

- Sim. Faríamos isso por qualquer pessoa, não? – ela suspirou.

- Talvez, mas duvido que Chapman faria isso por algum de nós – Dorcas deu de ombros, se escorando na parede.

- Cansei de ficar aqui. Se eles estão mesmo na sala comunal, não vão sair tão cedo – James bocejou. – Não tem algum outro lugar pra onde eles possam ter ido?

- E se... – Emelina franziu a testa. – E se eles estiverem na antiga sala de coral da Lufa-Lufa?

- O que estariam fazendo lá? – Lily perguntou.

- Parte dos garotos que andam com Irving era do coral da Lufa-Lufa – Emelina explicou, enquanto já a seguíamos. – Tenho quase certeza que eles estão por lá.

Saímos rapidamente atrás dela, escutando Dorcas murmurar xingamentos impacientes. Lily corria para alcançar Maria, não querendo ficar para trás onde James estava.

Chegamos até a tal sala, e pelo que eu me lembrava eu nunca havia entrado nela. Antes de adentrarmos, Emelina esticou o braço e fez com que parássemos para ouvir. Escutamos uma voz exaltada, provavelmente ralhando, e no fundo uma música instrumental que é bem conhecida. No momento eu não estava lembrando de qual era, mas Dorcas tratou de sussurrar: "Michael?".

E então entramos, bem na hora em que o garoto que tanto xingava continuava com seu discurso:

- ... talvez esteja explicado porque Stanley os abandonou!

- Mas o que é isso aqui? – Emelina perguntou, e todos finalmente notaram sua presença. O garoto que ralhava provavelmente era o Irving, e a sala abandonada era muito mais "equipada" que a nossa. Pela posição em que os lufanos se encontravam, estava na cara que estavam treinando passos de dança.

- Ora, ora – os olhos de Irving se estreitaram. – Veja se não são os palhaços da Grifinória.

Dorcas bufou.

- Palhaços. Alguém por favor me lembre que casa não está mais na competição de corais! – Dorcas falou ironicamente, e logo começou a anotar alguma coisa na prancheta.

- O que querem aqui? – Irving perguntou.

- Conversar com vocês a respeito de seu amigo – Emelina disse. – Benjamin Chapman, conhecem?

Irving não respondeu, mas percebemos que alguns dos outros garotos trocaram olhares.

- Claro que conhecemos – depois de um tempo ele respondeu. – Um grande amiguinho.

Não entendi a ironia em sua voz, tampouco Emelina. Poucos lufanos riram, e Dorcas passou a escrever mais freneticamente.

- Vocês devem saber que ele está na ala hospitalar devido a uma agressão sem culpado definido. Ou culpados – falei.

- Sim, sabemos. Faremos uma visita mais tarde – Irving virou de costas, com o propósito de arrumar alguns papéis no piano de marfim com o símbolo da Lufa-Lufa. – Era só isso?

- Seu hipócrita nojento, nós sabemos que foram vocês! - Maria exclamou.

- Nós? – Irving voltou a nos olhar. – Da onde vocês tiraram...?

- Olha o jeito que está falando dele! – Lily interrompeu.

- Sem falar do jeito que ele estava perto de vocês antes de ir parar na enfermaria! – Emelina elevou a voz.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vocês estão querendo me acusando sem motivo algum – ele cortou, nos olhando com certo desprezo. – Não tem nada melhor pra fazer? Não conseguem ficar sem bisbilhotar a vida de alguém que, no caso de Chapman, nem ao menos é amigo de vocês? Se toquem. Vocês estão mais perdidos do que nunca estiveram, nunca ganharão da Sonserina na competição de corais e provavelmente era pra estarem ensaiando uma hora dessas.

- Olha aqui meu filho – Dorcas já estava vermelha a cada palavra que Irving dizia. – Em primeiro lugar, não estamos bisbilhotando, e sim querendo que o idiota que espancou o Chapman tenha o que merece! E segundo, vocês estão fora da competição há muito tempo, não podem falar da gente! Além do mais nem sabemos o porquê de vocês estarem ensaiando passos de dança sendo que nunca mais poderão voltar àquele palco!

- Isso não é da sua conta. Aliás, quem é você mesmo? – os dois já estavam se encarando rosto a rosto no centro da sala, e não sabíamos fazer outra coisa se não observar. – Ah, sim. Sei quem você é – ele passou a olhá-la com desdém. – Dorcas Meadowes. Uma barraqueira qualquer, escritora daquele jornal estúpido e encalhada para o resto da vida. Estou vendo que o nível de estudantes desse castelo está realmente caindo.

- Ah não, peraí! – Dorcas deu a prancheta e a pena para Sirius, batendo com força em seu peito, e começou a erguer a manga das roupas. – Vou te mostrar a barraqueira encalhada em todos os detalhes do osso da sua cara...!

Eu e James a seguramos, embora ela não parecesse realmente querer pular em Irving. Estava vermelha, mas talvez de vergonha.

- Vocês então estão pensando em voltar para a competição? – Lily perguntou a eles. – Porque nem ao menos sabíamos que essa sala ainda existia.

- Considerem uma possibilidade. Se ensaiarmos o suficiente poderemos mostrar a Dumbledore que podemos facilmente nos virar sem a ajuda de um coordenador. Poderemos voltar e honrar o coral de nossa casa. Não precisaremos mais daquela anta loira pra nada...

- Não fale assim de Nina! – Alice reclamou.

- Eu a chamo do que eu quiser. Ela nos traiu!

- Você nem ao menos estava no coral antigamente! – Dorcas disse, um pouco mais recuperada, mas totalmente seca.

- O que foi um erro. As coisas poderiam estar diferentes se eu estivesse aqui para opinar – ele falou, então suspirou. – Ainda não sei porque estou dando ouvidos a vocês. Fora daqui. Fora da nossa sala, agora.

Dorcas bufou, algo parecido com "nos expulsando". Emelina o encarou por mais um momento, de testa franzida.

- Algo muito, mas muito terrível sai de você, sabia? – ela disse, e Irving deu um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Já saíram?

- Irving, caso você saiba de alguém que odiava Chapman ou algum motivo do tipo, recomendo que conte a Dumbledore – eu falei enquanto, aos poucos, começávamos a nos retirar. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde o culpado aparecerá, e será devidamente punido.

Irving riu para os colegas lufanos.

- Claro Lupin, claro. Até contem com nossa ajuda para achar os idiotas que fizeram isso – seus olhos relampejaram. – Aliás, foi uma injustiça essa que fizeram. Bater justo em Chapman, um garoto tão sensível...

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Jessie! – exclamei ao vê-lo estudando na mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal, durante nosso horário vago daquele dia. Me estiquei e dei-lhe um simples beijo. Ele sorriu.

- Está atrasada para nosso estudo de Astronomia – ele disse. – Os NIEM's estão absurdamente perto.

- Eu sei, e nem me fale. Estou muito ansiosa – estremeci, começando a abrir um dos treze livros que eu havia trazido.

- Por onde andou? – ele me perguntou, olhando por cima da caneca onde ele bebia seu suco de abóbora.

- Eu e os outros fomos atrás de Irving. Ficou sabendo de Chapman, certo? – falei, e ele assentiu. – Temos quase certeza que foi Irving e os outros garotos da Lufa-Lufa que fizeram aquilo com ele.

- Mas eles não eram amigos?

- Eram. Parece não ser mais, e queríamos saber o porque disso – expliquei.

- E desde quando vocês se importam com aquele garoto?

- Emelina ficou preocupada. Decidimos ajudá-la – dei de ombros.

- Que eu saiba eles haviam terminado – Jessie balançou a cabeça. – Não existe coisa mais estúpida do que se preocupar com ex-namorados.

Considerei aquilo como uma indireta.

- E com isso você está querendo dizer...?

- Nada, foi só um comentário – ele colocou a caneca de lado e sorriu levemente para mim. – Só um comentário.

Suspirei, impaciente. Eu sabia que não estava sendo sincero.

- Olha Jessie, eu sei que tudo o que aconteceu com o James...

- Você realmente quer discutir sobre isso?

- Você que começou!

- Não comecei nada. Você simplesmente acatou uma frase qualquer minha como fator pra lembrar de Potter – ele instou, e eu me calei. – Sinceramente Lily, eu não estou nem aí para ele. Você também deveria não estar.

Eu sabia que se eu insistisse no assunto iria ser pior, e acabaríamos numa grande discussão. Isso não seria nada bom para o começo de um relacionamento, portanto tentei me concentrar na Astronomia.

Mais tarde voltei para a sala comunal, e me deparei com a turma reunida num canto discutindo a respeito do assunto que eu já imaginava o qual.

- Eu ouvi Michael, ouvi sim! Eles estão pensando em voltar, e Sonserina já é uma casa que vale por duas! – Dorcas dizia. – Sinceramente? Eu quero socar Irving. Matar. Estrangular. Decapitar. Torturar. Assassinar. Esquartejar.

- Chega dos verbos violentos, Dorcas – John fez uma careta.

- Olá – cumprimentei. – Ei, notícias de Chapman?

- Continua dormindo – Emelina informou. – E em todo caso, Madame Pomfrey determinou que todos ficassem fora de lá. Mas tenho quase certeza que Schain deu uma passadinha durante a tarde...

- O que mais me deixa confusa é o fato de Dumbledore até agora não ter feito nada pra descobrir quem foi o culpado. Os pais de Chapman ficaram loucos quando souberam! – Maria disse.

- E com motivo – Sean disse, cabisbaixo, e corri para abraçá-lo pelos ombros.

- Vamos parar de falar disso. Vamos falar de coisas boas, por favor – Beth pediu.

- Podemos falar dos NIEM's que estão chegando. Ou do fato de que estamos sem apanhador no time de quadribol e o jogo decisivo já é mês que vem. Podemos também falar sobre o fato de que o coral está decaindo porque a Sonserina é simplesmente imbatível. Ah, claro, temos ótimos assuntos – Sirius falou com sarcasmo.

- Além de traidor, é pessimista – Jason cortou e, antes que Sirius respondesse, a causa da pequena discussão entrou na sala comunal.

- Onde esteve, senhorita McKinnon? – Dorcas perguntou. – Sentimos sua falta pra contar os babados.

- Você estava na mesma aula de História da Magia que eu, Dorcas – Sophie disse, confusa.

- Nessa hora eu estava espalhando para o resto da turma. Mas com os detalhes era somente para você e você magoou meus sentimentos – Dorcas respondeu, e Sophie olhou para o teto. – Onde esteve?

- Com Eric. Estávamos estudando – ela disse, e então bocejou. – Vou dormir gente, estou um caco. Dorcas, me conte os babados depois. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – respondemos, e percebi Sirius a acompanhando com o olhar, incomodado.

- Estudando? – questionou. – E desde quando ela voltou a ser tão próxima de Bronwen?

- Por experiência própria, esse "estudando" sempre significa outra coisa – comentei com humor. Sirius me olhou meio irritado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ela quer dizer que eu amaria ter Eric Bronwen como meu cunhado – Jason pôs lenha na fogueira.

- Sirius, nem venha sentir ciúmes ou tentar bancar a vítima. Você não estava no nosso dormitório quando a vimos entrar chorando e tentando voltar a enfiar o dedo na garganta para vomitar a força – Dorcas disse.

- Não estou dizendo nada, eu... – Sirius olhava para o chão, culpado. Eu queria sentir pena dele, mas só de lembrar que ele seguiu o exemplo do amigo no quesito traição, eu simplesmente não consegui.

- Por acaso alguém sabe quando será o próximo passeio para Hogsmeade? – Maria mudou de assunto subitamente para quebrar a tensão. Jason sorriu para ela, mas Maria disfarçou por Dorcas estar presente. Eu não acredito que ainda estavam fazendo aquilo.

Aos poucos fomos nos despedindo e indo para os dormitórios. Tive sonhos estranhos naquela noite, envolvendo centauros e mandrágoras.

Isso até James aparecer no meio deles.

É, eu tive uma péssima noite.

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

Mais uma conversa entre mim e Nina se desenrolava, e dessa vez estávamos no meu escritório. Começamos a falar sobre algumas dicas para melhorar o desempenho das aulas e, de repente, começamos a comentar sobre as viagens mais loucas que já fizemos até hoje. Tudo isso até Nina olhar para o relógio.

- Caramba, já passam da meia-noite! – ela exclamou, espantada. – Nem percebi.

- O tempo voa quando nos divertimos – eu disse, rindo. – E por mais que eu tente, o assunto nunca acaba. Aliás, eu queria falar sobre uma coisa para você. A respeito de Chapman...

Nina suspirou.

- É, eu soube – ela disse. – Pensei em visitá-lo, mas ele ainda guarda certo rancor de mim, sabe como é. Estou um pouco preocupada.

- Acho que ele vai ficar bem. O problema é saber quem fez aquilo.

- Essa é minha preocupação – ela se pôs de pé e começou a andar pela sala. – Tem suspeitas?

- Conversei com James depois do jantar, hoje. Ele disse que foram até a antiga sala de música da Lufa-Lufa e encontraram todos os ex-membros lá. Inclusive Irving, amigo de Chapman, e eles estavam muito suspeitos.

- Irving? Acho que não chegou a ser meu aluno – Nina disse, pensando.

- Não foi. Ele não estava no coral, e tem aula de Estudo dos Trouxas com Suzz. Mas sempre foi da turma. Parece que estavam agindo indiferentes a respeito do que aconteceu com Chapman. James e os outros desconfiam dele.

- Eu não sei, não o conheço. Mas tenho certeza que os outros garotos nunca fariam aquilo – Nina falou com firmeza. – Eu sei que eles nunca seriam capazes de maltratar alguém, ainda mais um amigo deles! Aliás, se esse tal de Irving era amigo de Benn, porque o agredir?

- Essa é a questão. Não podemos o acusar justamente por não entender isso – suspirei. – Você tem outro palpite?

- Não faço a mínima ideia de alguém que ia querer o mal a Benn.

- Más línguas dizem que deve ser alguém relacionado à Emelina, já que terminaram o namoro recentemente – eu falei, rindo. – Emelina não bate nem em uma mosca.

- Certamente, não foi ela – Nina também riu. – Mas como chegaremos a descobrir?

- Dumbledore não está fazendo nada a respeito, mas, se bem o conheço, ele já sabe quem foi e acha que mais cedo ou mais tarde a pessoa aparecerá.

Ficamos um minuto em silêncio, pensando.

- Quantos problemas – Nina assobiou, depois de uns minutos terem transcorridos, enquanto eu servia seu copo de hidromel. – Como se já não bastasse isso, ainda temos o impasse chamado Sonserina.

- Nem me lembre. Estou completamente desanimado, e isso é péssimo para os garotos – falei, preocupado. – Ainda me pergunto como eles foram capazes daquilo. Devem ter treinado arduamente – tomei um gole do copo. – Eu não sei o que Julian fez...

- Ouvi meu nome? – a porta se abriu num estrondo, fazendo tanto eu quanto Nina pular da poltrona. Meu irmão vinha entrando, e pegou o copo da minha mão, se jogou na poltrona e bebeu. Folgado, indiscreto e incômodo, como sempre. – Falando de coral, provavelmente. Que assunto chato! Até a história do menino espancado está mais interessante!

- Não fale assim, Julian – Nina disse, ainda assustada.

- Não estou mentindo – ele falou lentamente. Então se virou para mim. – Olá, caro irmão. Lembra-se de nosso tempo de escola em que socávamos garotos indefesos pelos corredores de Beauxbatons também?

- Eu não fazia isso – falei depressa, ao perceber o olhar de surpresa de Nina.

- Não minta só porque Nina está aqui – ele riu. – Nina, amor, foi a nossa melhor época. Usávamos mágicas mais avançadas que todos, mágicas até mesmo que nem os professores conheciam! Saíamos a noite atrás de umas gatinhas e, se encontrávamos marmanjos, tchá! Um feitiço bem dado para ele ficar a noite inteira pendurado pelo pé no meio do corredor!  
>- Já ouvi uma história parecida com essa, bem aqui nesse castelo. O grupo até tem um nome. Marotos – Nina disse, ainda me olhando com aquele olhar de repreensão. É claro que Julian estava inventando aquilo. Que eu me lembre, ele fazia tudo aquilo com seu velho amigo da escola, Marco Jeffrey. A última notícia que tivemos dele é que ele abriu uma boate strip-tease no centro de uma pequena cidade trouxa.<p>

- Ah, lá éramos conhecidos apenas como os Irmãos Moreau. As garotas caíam a nossos pés, não mesmo, Dave?

- Cale a boca e chega de inventar mentiras patéticas, Julian. Ainda me pergunto o que de fato veio fazer nesse castelo – falei, pegando o copo de volta da sua mão. – Certamente não é por causa do coral, já que o trata com tanta indiferença.

- Eles sabem o que faz. Não dou muitos palpites, apenas transmito meus conhecimentos, que, modéstia a parte, é o bastante pra ganhar todas as competições que tiverem nesse castelo – ele disse, e Nina fazia careta atrás de careta. Achei o momento cômico. – Sinto muito lhe informar, irmão, mesmo que no fundo você já saiba, é que está prestes a perder toda essa competição. Como sempre foi.

Me irritei com aquilo. Eu odiava quando ele me provocava, um dos tantos dons que ele diz ter.

- Vai pro inferno, Julian.

- Uh, calma aí, meu caro irmão. Estou sendo sincero – ele sorriu amplamente, e novamente bebeu do meu copo. – Hum, eu sugiro também que mude a marca desse hidromel que você compra. Seus gostos são estranhos. Como sempre foi.

E, piscando, começou a sair da minha sala, não antes assoprando um beijinho para Nina. Ela gargalhava.

- Ele está bêbado?

- Eu queria que estivesse – falei, me divertindo com sua risada alta.

Depois de rir mais um pouco e se servir de mais hidromel, Nina se assustou novamente ao ver que já beirava a uma hora da manhã.

- Está na minha hora. Boa noite, David.

- Boa noite, Nina – sorri para ela e, por um momento, ela ficou me olhando de uma maneira profunda como se estivesse realmente refletindo sobre mim; aquele olhar que as pessoas dão quando avaliam alguma pessoa fisicamente. Instantaneamente eu comecei a me mover, incomodado e meio enrolado.

- David?

- Sim?

Ela piscou duas vezes.

- Nada. Boa noite.

E saiu depressa da sala, notando o que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Durma bem – sussurrei para o vazio.

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV:<span>

- O que será que estamos fazendo aqui? – Beth perguntou pela décima vez, e até eu estava curiosa, principalmente porque Franco havia sumido. Tinha quase certeza que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa com John.

- Mister D nos garantiu que seria uma surpresa, e qualquer que seja, estou preparada – Dorcas disse, aprontando sua prancheta.

Nesse momento Remo chegava, e se sentou na fileira em frente a nossa do auditório. Tinha um sorriso curvado, marca registrada de um maroto. Só pra me certificar, dei uma olhada e avistei Sirius e James ali também. Menos mal. Eu confiava mais em Remo se tratando de marotices.

- Remo, pode nos contar o que está acontecendo? – Lily questionou.

- Aguardem mais um pouco – Remo falou, misterioso.

Não tardou até Remo voltar para o camarim, onde provavelmente Franco e John estavam. Enquanto isso fui encher o saco de Mister D pra ele me dizer alguma coisa.

- O que custa esperar só mais alguns minutos, Alice? – ele riu.

- É meu namorado! Quero saber o que ele está fazendo! – exclamei, indignada, porque sabia que provavelmente não era uma coisa boa. Depois o professor não me deu mais atenção mesmo, porque Nina havia chegado, entusiasmada, perguntando se havia perdido o começo do show.

Show. Hum.

Voltei um pouco mais impaciente ao me sentar com as meninas. Depois John chegou, animado, sentando-se no lugar antes ocupado por Remo.

- Pronto! – ele disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Digamos que fiz um bom trabalho.

- Do que é que você está falando, John? – Maria perguntou.

- Pelo que sabemos meninas, o negócio vai ser bom – James disse, inclinando-se mais pra perto de nós a fim de participar da conversa, junto com Sirius.

- Acho que Alice ficará muito surpresa – Sirius se divertia com minha curiosidade, e bufei, irritada.

- Vocês estão falando como se ele estivesse aprontando alguma coisa realmente errada – comentei.

- Errada? – Sirius e John perguntaram em uníssono.

- Não. Você vai ficar realmente feliz, Alice – James me disse, e eu, como todas as outras garotas, demonstramos um profundo olhar de desconfiança.

- O que é tudo isso, afinal? – insisti novamente, mas nesse instante as cortinas se abriam no palco.

Visualizei Remo.

Depois Franco.

E uma música começou.

_Tired of injustice_

_Tired of the schemes_

_Life is disgustin'_

_So what does it mean, yeah_

_Kicking me down_

_I got to get up_

_As jacked as it sounds_

_The whole system sucks, yeah_

Remo e Franco dançavam pelo palco, aquelas coisas que garotos gostam. Não soube explicar muito bem, e apenas prestei atenção em Franco, quando ele abriu a boca pra cantar.

_Peek in the shadow_

_Come into the light_

_You tell me I'm wrong_

_Then you better prove you're right_

_You're sellin' out souls but_

_I care about mine_

_I've got to get stronger_

_And I won't give up the fight_

Eu estava completamente chocada e abismada. Acho que minha boca tinha perdido seus movimentos, porque eu não conseguia fechá-la. Franco provavelmente percebeu isso, já que todo o tempo em que cantava ele não parava de olhar para mim.

_With such confusions_

_Don't it make you wanna scream_

_(Make you wanna scream)_

_Your bash abusin'_

_Victimize within the scheme_

_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

_Somebody please have mercy_

_'Cause I just can't take it_

O resto do coral a minha volta só gritava, vibrando com o número. A coreografia certamente era de John, mas visivelmente não era isso que estava impressionando, e sim aquele garoto que não sabia cantar e, de repente, estava ali, mostrando o contrário.

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream _

Ai meu Merlim, era o Franco ali! O meu Franco! Cantando! Tão afinado, tão talentoso, tão... perfeito! Finalmente consegui voltar ao normal e comecei a gritar junto com as outras meninas. Não consegui tirar meus olhos dele, e nem ele de mim.

_Oh, my God, can't believe what I saw_

_As I turned on the TV this evening_

_I was disgusted by all the injustice_

_All the injustice_

_All the injustice_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

Nina e Mister D, sentados mais para trás, observavam completamente surpresos. Remo e Franco continuavam com o número, sem erros ou vacilos, sem desafinações da parte de Franco e... Caramba, ele realmente estava cantando!

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream!_

E a música acabou numa explosão de aplausos. Eu nem esperei a música acabar direito e já corria para o palco pra abraçar meu namorado que, pelo que eu percebi, treinou muito pra mostrar que podia cantar, o que ultimamente eu cobrava tanto dele. Deus, eu sou uma péssima namorada!

- Obrigado, obrigado – Remo reverenciou. – Bom, relacionamos Irving e o número de Michael que eles provavelmente estão planejando a toda essa injustiça que foi a agressão que fizeram a Chapman.

- E também apresentaram uma das melhores vozes masculinas do coral! – lembrei, enchendo Franco de beijos em sua bochecha corada.

- Parabéns, Franco! É realmente bom que você tenha aperfeiçoado sua voz. Provou que qualquer um consegue isso, certo Beth? – Nina piscou para ela, que, comendo seus sapos de chocolate, apenas fez um gesto indiferente.

- Não nasci para isso – disse simplesmente, de boca cheia.

- E é claro, parabéns para Remo também. Ele me ajudou muito – Franco disse, cumprimentando-o com um abraço amigo.

- Realmente é ótimo reforçarmos a voz do nosso grupo. Sonserina é muito forte, vocês sabem disso, e ainda corremos o risco de termos a Lufa-Lufa de volta – Moreau disse, sério, enquanto Nina suspirava, incomodada.

- Eles não podem voltar. Seria errado demais – Jason falou.

- Nada é impossível – Lily instou, e Moreau concordou com a cabeça.

- Já seremos totalmente massacrados pela Sonserina nas próximas competições, não precisamos de mais um adversário – Sirius falou.

- Só de lembrar da nossa última derrota dá uma vontade de me trancar no quarto e chorar – eu disse, e Franco me abraçou.

- Não foi bom ter lembrado disso, David – Nina comentou, mas todos pudemos ouvir.

- Só queria que eles se lembrassem que...

- Que tal comemorar o sucesso de Franco com uma dose de cerveja amanteigada? Tenho um estoque variado na minha sala – Nina o cortou, mas ninguém ligou para isso.

- Eu topo! – James disse, animado.

Graças a Merlim tínhamos Nina. Se fosse depender do Mister D para nos animar, provavelmente estaríamos com os pulsos cortados e tiraríamos fotos com uma lágrima preta no rosto. Credo.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

- Oi, Sean – cheguei à mesa da Grifinória e o cumprimentei com um beijinho no rosto. – Como você está?

- Vou indo – ele disse, e mexia na comida atualmente intocável.

- Eu sei como deve estar se sentindo, Sean – falei, tristemente. – Benn é realmente seu amigo, não é? Acho que eu estaria arrasada também se algo parecido acontecesse com Maria ou Alice. Mas acho que eu faria coisas mais absurdas, tipo lançar um feitiço bem nas fuças de quem quer que fizesse isso com as minhas amigas.

Sean riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Se eu não fosse tão pacífico e soubesse quem fez isso, com certeza faria o mesmo – ele disse, afastando o prato na mesa. – Eu só não entendo. Por quê? Por quê bater numa pessoa? Não há motivo algum pra alguém querer fazer isso com uma pessoa, nenhum!

- Foram uns idiotas – falei com firmeza. – Idiotas que temos quase certeza que é Irving e os outros. Você precisava ter visto o jeito que eles falaram de Benn quando fomos até a sala de música deles, você precisava ter visto!

- Acho que saberemos quando Benn acordar. Quero dizer, ele já acordou, mas sempre quando alguém não está lá. Madame Pomfrey contou que ele nunca quer falar sobre o assunto, e que não quer ver ninguém – Sean suspirou. – Até parece que ele dorme enquanto estamos lá de propósito.

- Talvez ele está envergonhado demais para dizer alguma coisa ou conversar com alguém.

- Porque ele estaria envergonhado de mim? De Jenny? Ou dos próprios pais? – Sean disse, meio indignado. – Não faz sentido. Não faz.

- Uma hora ele vai ter que sair de lá e vai ter que conversar com vocês, é inevitável – eu falei, o abraçando pelo ombro. – Enquanto isso mantenha a calma. Ele está bem e quando disser quem fez aquilo, poderemos lançar um feitiço nas fuças deles, tudo bem?

Sean riu novamente, e assentiu.

- Sim. Obrigado, Lily – foi sua vez de me dar um beijo no rosto.

- Conheço uns feitiços muito bons pra amassar aquele nariz empinado de Irving, o que você acha? – propus, e ele riu de novo.

- Eu ouvi direito? – outra voz chegou a meus ouvidos, vindo atrás de nós. Era James, que caminhava em direção à saída e parou para ouvir nossa conversa. – Lily está adotando métodos violentos?

Suspirei desconfortável, enquanto James sentava ao meu lado. Droga, lá vem ele de novo. Só espero que Jessie não esteja por perto para presenciar aquele garoto sentado tão perto de mim. Sério, por que ele está fazendo isso? Por que simplesmente não volta pra Gravelle e me deixa em paz?

- Contra Irving é permitido, não? – respondi sem o encarar, e avancei pra alguns bolinhos de arroz que estavam por perto.

- Totalmente. Qual é o plano?

- Você não foi convidado.

- Sean me convidou.

- Não ouvi ele dizendo nada a respeito.

- Está me convidando agora, certo Sean? – ele se virou para Sean, que simplesmente ergueu as mãos.

- Não me coloquem nessa discussão.

- Ou seja, ninguém te convidou – olhei desafiadoramente para James, que me olhou por baixo dos óculos com certa seriedade.

- Eu me convidei – ele insistiu.

- Cala a boca! – bufei, irritada. Então me virei para Sean. – Ei, você vai visitar Benn hoje?

- Estava pensando em passar por lá, mas acho que vai ser inútil, como sempre está só dormindo.

- Francamente. Pois vamos lá e vamos o acordar, e simplesmente ignoraremos Madame Pomfrey – eu disse, decidida, enquanto me servia de batatas rechedas. – Eu estava pensando em cantar alguma música pra ele. Todo esse papo de Michael me deu uma ideia.

- Qual ideia? – Sean perguntou, curioso.

- Ah, acho que já sei do que você está falando! – James exclamou, estalando os dedos.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – o cortei.

- Sean, se quiser eu também posso ir com você.

- Não!

- Tudo bem por mim – Sean deu de ombros.

- Sean!

- O quê? – ele perguntou indefeso, embora com um começo de um sorriso no rosto.

- Certo, podemos passar lá por volta das sete, está bem? – James disse, se levantando. – Vou ensaiando enquanto isso, já que já saquei a música em que a Lily pensou. Aconselho a ir dizendo qual é a música a Sean, Lily, pra ele dar uma treinada também. Vejo vocês depois.

E se encaminhou pra saída do salão, e eu o observei boquiaberta. Minha boca se movia, mas nada saia. Me virei para Sean.

- Por que deixou ele pensar que vai com a gente? – perguntei, irritada.

- Ele vai Lily, e não acho que seja algum problema – Sean se serviu de suco, enquanto tirava alguns livros da mochila. – James é legal e também é meu amigo. Está se voluntariando a ir com a gente, por que não?

- Porque... não? – perguntei retoricamente. – Sean, estou tentando o máximo me afastar dele, você não vê? Além do mais, o que Jessie vai pensar se souber que estou indo até a enfermaria com ele?

- E comigo, não se esqueça. Você só vai visitar Benn, não vai o trair com James! – Sean exclamou, dando uma pequena risada. – Desencana Lily, vai ser legal.

- Não, não vai ser. Essa ideia foi minha, e aquele intrometido veio pra estragar tudo!

- Que egoísmo, Lily. Ele está tentando ajudar.

- Ele quer me azucrinar, me perturbar, fazer eu ficar louca! – passei a mão pelo cabelo, fazendo-o bagunçar mais do que já estava bagunçado ultimamente. – Ele vai tentar alguma coisa pra cima de mim, eu tenho certeza disso, certeza!

Sean riu mais um "ai, Lily" e começou a ler, ignorando minhas outras tentativas de irmos mais cedo pra enfermaria pra não ter que aguentar aquele ocludo descabelado. Droga.

Droga!

Não adianta. James Potter foi feito simplesmente pra me deixar louca.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

- Imagina Remo, não precisa se preocupar com isso! – exclamei, enquanto Remo me ajudava a devolver os livros da minha pilha em suas respectivas estantes na biblioteca.

- Quando você me falava de Irving eu sempre te ignorava e fui um completo imbecil com você. Eu tenho, sim, que me desculpar – Remo disse, falando do outro lado da estante. Eu tinha certeza que ele provavelmente estava muito corado naquele instante ao dizer aquilo, por isso eu reprimia mais o riso.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas realmente não precisa disso – eu respondi. – Eu acordei um pouco para vida. Era muito centrada nas coisas que não devia, como o namoro com Benn. Na verdade, eu não pensava em Irving como uma pessoa que ameaçava Benn, e sim que ameaçava nosso namoro. Isso era meio egoísta.

- Você nunca imaginaria isso, não se culpe – ouvi Remo responder.

- Bom, só precisamos pensar num jeito de provar que Irving está por trás disso. Ele não pode sair disso impune.

- E precisamos descobrir porque ele isso.

- Sim – suspirei. – Sean me disse que Benn acordou, mas nunca fala com ninguém a respeito de nada. Ou seja, vai ser ainda mais difícil descobrirmos alguma coisa.

- Deve ser realmente sério, pra ele não querer dizer isso a ninguém. Ou ao menos quem foi que fez isso – Remo apareceu no meu campo de visão para recolher mais livros da pilha; desta vez permaneceu no mesmo corredor que eu, já que os livros tratavam de uma mesma matéria.

- Uma hora ele vai ter que dizer, e eu quero estar lá para ouvir – falei firmemente. – A não ser que ele insista em não querer dizer.

- Ele terá que dizer, simplesmente terá – Remo disse.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, enquanto acabávamos com o resto dos livros. Depois de terminarmos nos encaminhamos para a saída, caminhando em passos lentos e silenciosos, ambos perdidos em pensamentos.

- Remo? – comecei.

- Sim?

Sorri para ele.

- Você foi realmente muito bom naquele dueto com Franco – comentei, e ele sorriu, abaixando a cabeça rapidamente. – Sério! Você é realmente talentoso, Remo.

- Obrigado, mas... Nem sou tanto assim – e a aparência cansada foi substituída por uma completamente ruborizada e sem graça. Achei realmente fofo e engraçado.

- Para, é claro que você é.

- Bom, vindo de você é meio estranho. É a melhor dançarina que Hogwarts já viu – ele disse, e eu gargalhei.

- Digamos que não teve muitas antes de mim...

- Se tivesse, não fariam muita diferença.

Ah, como eu sentia falta do Remo. Talvez o término do meu namoro tenha realmente sido bom para mim, além de Remo estar me ajudando muito em relação a toda essa coisa do Benn. É bom estar recuperando todo o tempo perdido de amizade entre nós dois.

Tudo vai ser melhor quando Benn melhorar cem por cento e tudo estar resolvido. Não vai demorar muito. E quando isso acontecer vou passar a dar mais valor a outras coisas que eu deixava passar, como minhas outras amigas e o coral. Eu precisava estudar mais também – os N.I.E.M.'s estavam mais do que próximos. Minhas notas andaram caindo, e eu não podia deixar isso continuar.

E eu estava bem apesar de tudo. Como nunca estive antes.

* * *

><p><span>James POV:<span>

Como Sean havia previsto, Chapman estava dormindo quando chegamos. Quer dizer, quem dorme durante o horário da janta? Madame Pomfrey fez uma cara feia quando entramos, mas, como o combinado, apenas a ignoramos.

- Ele está descansando – ela ralhou.

- Nossa visita é rápida, juramos – Lily disse, enquanto Sean se aproximava de Chapman, o avaliando.

- Ele não está dormindo – ele disse.

- Claro que está – a enfermeira disse, nada convincente.

- Começaremos com nosso plano então – Lily colocou o radinho na cabeceira da cama ao lado de Chapman.

- O que pretendem fazer? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou, surpresa. – Por acaso vocês estão achando que vão cantar aqui?

- É bem rápido, sério – falei, abraçando-a como sempre faço pra tentar convencê-la. – Não vamos fazer estardalhaço nem nada.

- Nem pensar! – ela se desvencilhou. – Vocês vão atrapalhar meus outros pacientes!

Simultaneamente eu, Lily e Sean olhamos ao redor. A única cama ocupada ali era de Benn.

- Outros pacientes? – ergui a sobrancelha, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não quero nem saber, nada de músicas, nada! – ela continuou, tentando me empurrar pra fora dali. – O que vocês estão pensando em...

Tarde demais. Lily já havia ligado a música, e a enfermeira soltou um bufo inconformado. Me juntei aos dois novamente, ao passo que Sean já começava com a melodia.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more _

_We both found what we were looking for _

_With a friend to call my own _

_I'll never be alone _

_And you, my friend will see _

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

Lily me olhou de modo irritado quando eu cantei junto a ela, mas não me importei, tampouco Sean. Ele só olhava para Chapman enquanto cantava e mal percebeu minha discussão com Lily por olhares.

_Ben, you're always running here and there _

_You feel you're not wanted anywhere _

_If you ever look behind _

_And don't like what you find _

_There's something you should know _

_You've got a place to go_

Foi a vez de eu e Sean cantar no fundo, e enquanto isso Chapman não reagia de maneira alguma. Estaria ele ouvindo essa música? Qualquer pessoa já teria acordado com isso!

_I used to say "I" and "me" _

_Now it's "us", now it's "we" _

Depois cantei com Lily, e novamente ela me olhou com certo desprezo. Em troca, pisquei para ela, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

_I used to say "I" and "me" _

_Now it's "us", now it's "we"_

Certo, era minha vez de cantar agora, e me aproximei mais do garoto deitado ali pra ver se ele parava de fingir o moribundo.

_Ben, most people would turn you away _

_I don't listen to a word they say _

_They don't see you as I do _

_I wish they would try to _

_I'm sure they'd think again _

_If they had a friend like Ben _

Nada. Estou com muita vontade de acordar aquele garoto a socos. Eu realmente pretendia fazer aquilo, mas Sean apenas balançava a cabeça calmamente. Está na cara que ele também estava a fim de acordá-lo, mas de certa forma queria que Chapman o fizesse sem precisar de socos da nossa parte.

_A friend_

_Like Ben_

_A friend_

_Like Ben_

E a música acabou. Esperamos Madame Pomfrey nos expulsar dali definitivamente, mas ao invés disso, escutamos um fungar. A mulher estava ali, observando tudo, mas secando as poucas e silenciosas lágrimas que desciam do seu rosto com um lencinho.

- Ah, Deus... – ela disse, rouca. – Como vocês cantam bem. Essa música foi tão... linda.

Eu ri junto a Lily e Sean, e mal percebemos que Chapman tinha aberto os olhos.

- Merlim, Benn! – Sean exclamou contente, enquanto Chapman se endireitava na cama. Não parecia tão emocionado como Madame Pomfrey havia ficado com a nossa canção.

- Ok, vocês venceram – ele disse, incomodado. – Direi o que quiser, Sean...

- Eu só queria mesmo é ver se você estava...

- Mas – Chapman o interrompeu, olhando seriamente de mim para Lily. – Quero conversar somente com você.

- De nada pela música, Chapman – falei, irritado.

- Tudo bem, gente – Sean disse, olhando para nós, consentindo. – Nos falamos depois. Obrigado.

Todo o desprezo de Lily agora estava voltado para Benn, mas mesmo com isso começamos a sair dali, Lily pegando o radinho de volta. Madame Pomfrey fez a gentileza de nos acompanhar até a porta, ainda murmurando o quanto aquela música foi linda.

Quando a porta bateu a nossas costas, Lily foi a primeira a falar.

- "Quero conversar somente com você" – ela fez o falsete de Benn, e depois bufou. – Que gratidão a dele por termos cantado aquela música! Se eu soubesse que esse seria o obrigado dele, eu não teria nem ao menos o visitado. Ou ido atrás de Irving com Emelina.

- Mas o que será que ele vai contar a Sean?

- Seja o que for, Sean me contará depois. Ah, se vai contar – Lily suspirou, então olhou no relógio. – Hum, tenho que ir. Vou me encontrar com Jessie. Você poderia, por favor, devolver esse radinho para a sala de música?

Acho que ela ignorou minha expressão irritada, pois largou o objeto comigo e saiu sem ao menos se despedir. O que eu faria se não estivesse totalmente ciente dos meus atos? Correria atrás dela, a beijaria até ela se convencer de minhas reais intenções, e depois pegaria esse rádio e bateria com força na cabeça de St. James.

Ah, que sonho. Bem que poderia virar uma realidade bem próxima.

* * *

><p><span>Maria POV:<span>

Estudos, estudos, estudos! Estão me deixando loucos! Esses NIEM's não chegam e enquanto isso eu tenho que entrar na rotina de estudos louca de Emelina e Lily, além de Sophie começar a falar de assuntos que ela leu em livros o tempo todo em todas aulas, em todas as refeições, o tempo inteiro!

Minha vida está uma loucura. É o coral – que está mais perdido que nunca, assim que lembramos daquela apresentação da Sonserina –, é o treino das Griffies – onde temos que enfrentar a bipolaridade da nossa querida Treinadora Bronwen, que um dia está com exercícios leves e noutro está querendo esmagar nossos ossos das costas –, é esse negócio dos estudos e, por fim, Jason.

Ah céus, como eu queria namorar em paz. Mas não, sempre me deparo com Dorcas quando penso em finalmente contar a todos que eu ainda estou com ele (mesmo que, de acordo com Alice, todo mundo já saiba). Dorcas não sabia, e esse era o principal ponto. Tenho medo de outra pessoa souber do caso e cair no ouvido de Dorcas. Ela surtaria, e toda aquela rotina infernal voltaria – mais infernal do que já está.

Merlim, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer com a minha vida. Com Dorcas. Com Jason. Com o coral. Com tudo. Vou surtar.

Ok, preciso de chocolate. Depois de escapar de uma longa explicação a respeito da Revolução Bruxa do século IV, subi correndo para o dormitório afim de roubar alguns que Beth sempre escondia. Comi uns três ou quatro (ou mais?) e já ia descendo, antes que as meninas-obcecadas-por-estudo viessem atrás de mim para me arrastar para a tortura. Mas antes percebi que eu havia recebido uma carta. Espero que seja da minha mãe dizendo que eu poderia voltar para casa e que "danem-se os NIEM's!", mas acho que isso é sonhar demais.

Peguei a carta, abri e li:

_Maria, _

_Sei que deve estar realmente ocupada com seus estudos, e que suas amigas estão te roubando de coisas menos importantes – eu –, mas realmente sinto sua falta. Preciso de você aqui comigo._

_Poderia você passar aqui no auditório daqui uns... 7 segundos? Acho que é tempo suficiente. Realmente quero te ver._

_Já estou esperando._

_S.L._

Terminei a carta com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Guardei-a no bolso e desci correndo as escadas. Passei por uma mesa lotada de livros, cujas donas exclamaram ao me ver passando correndo:

- Maria, volte aqui! Começaremos a estudar os ingredientes da Felix Felicis!

Ah, que bom. Pois continuem aí porque agora estou indo namorar!

Claro que eu não disse isso em voz alta, mas bem que eu queria. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder a elas, simplesmente saí e adeus.

Ao chegar ao auditório, vi o garoto de cabelos loiro escuro segurando seu violão, além de xingar alguma coisa batucando naquele famoso radinho que pertencia a Moreau. Acho que ele não tinha muita prática ao usar o objeto.

- Sofrendo muito aí? – perguntei com humor, e Jason ergueu os olhos e sorriu abertamente.

- Se eu pudesse obter uma ajuda, eu aceitaria.

Apenas ri, e subi ao palco e o ajudei. Ah, o que seria de certas pessoas sem mim.

- Qual música? – perguntei, e seus olhos brilharam.

- Human Nature.

- Hum, Michael – ri novamente, e na terceira batida da minha varinha, a música começou. Faltava algo naquela instrumental, e foi aí que Jason começou a tocar o violão. Entendi porque estava tendo tantas dificuldades para ajustar o radinho.

Decidi começar a cantar.

_Looking out _

_Across the nighttime _

_The city winks a sleepless eye _

_Hear his voice _

_Shake my window _

_Sweet seducing sighs _

Jason começou a me rodear enquanto caprichava nas notas no violão, e sorria charmosamente em cada verso que eu cantava. Certo, aquilo estava me deixando tonta.

_Get me out _

_Into the nighttime _

_Four walls won't hold me tonight _

_If this town _

_Is just an apple _

_Then let me take a bite _

Ai, como ele é lindo. Não que eu esteja caindo em paixões por ele. Só que... O que é lindo deve ser observado, não é?

Não é?

_If they say, _

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature _

_Why, why,_

_If they say, _

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature _

_Why, why does he do me that way_

E ele tocava sem parar de olhar pra mim, e por um rápido minuto ele já me envolvia com seu violão, cantando perto ao meu ouvido. Essas coisas me deixavam arrepiada, e eu cantei completamente alvoroçada.

_I like livin' this way _

_I like lovin' this way _

_Oh why _

_Oh why _

_If they say, _

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature _

_Why, why, does he do me that way _

_If they say, _

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature _

_Why, why does he do me that way_

Consegui sair daquele aperto, e ele fingiu desapontamento. Comecei a andar pelo palco, minha voz ecoando pelo auditório. Jason vinha atrás nunca parando de tocar, sorrir e, é claro, hipnotizar. Se há uma coisa que eu detesto nele, é isso. Mas eu aid desse aidter.

_I like livin' this way _

_I like lovin' this way _

_Oh why _

_Oh why _

_Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature _

_Why..._

Quando a música acabou, me assustei com o estrondo que foi Jason praticamente jogar o violão de lado e me puxar bruscamente para um beijo esmagador. Por essa não esperava.

Ele me abraçou com tanta força e vontade, que eu mal percebi que meus pés não estavam mais no chão. Calmamente, Jason me colocou no chão, e ficamos ali, nos beijando, sem hora pra parar...

Naquele momento, me esqueci de Dorcas.

Me esqueci de coral.

Me esqueci de Suzz.

Me esqueci de NIEM's.

Me esqueci de tudo.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius POV:<span>

O garfo já entortava em minhas mãos enquanto eu observava a cena. Naquele jantar, do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória, estava Sophie McKinnon conversando alegremente com Eric Bronwen.

Primeiro: aquele jumento idiota nem ao menos era da Grifinória, e sim da Corvinal.

Segundo: não fazia nem uma semana que tudo aquilo aconteceu (sendo mais direto, quando teve aquela maldita festa), e ela já estava com outro? Quero dizer, de acordo com Dorcas ela não estava mal? E porque agora está ali, toda sorrisos, com um cara que ela quase nunca conversava?

Terceiro: tenho quase certeza que estava fazendo isso de propósito.

Quarto: me passem um outro garfo para eu entortar.

Quinto: quem aquele Bronwen pensava que é? Ele é novo por aqui, não pode conversar com as meninas que estudam aqui por mais tempo.

Sexto: qual a idade daquele cara? Quarenta e dois?

- Sirius? Sirius! – Emelina estalava os dedos quase no meu nariz. Com muito esforço, desviei meu olhar da cena.

- O que foi? – percebi que haviam tirado o garfo da minha mão. – Cadê?

- Você quer dizer o garfo? – Remo levantou um metal todo amassado. – Vai com calma, cão.

- Eu sei que não deve ser fácil ver a garota, cujos sentimentos você feriu, conversando com outro cara – James falou ironicamente, mas, de certo modo, parecia ser verdade. Ele olhava para Lily e Jessie, sentados afastados de outros alunos na mesa da Sonserina. Eles conversavam tão animados quanto Sophie e Bronwen.

Eu odeio Eric Bronwen.

- Bom, você está colhendo o que plantou – Emelina disse indiferente, levando uma colher de sopa a boca.

Oh, eu realmente odeio Eric Bronwen.

- Ei, onde estão os outros? – Alicia, hoje de cabelo verde-água, perguntou. Pelo visto ela não percebeu que o assunto era o irmão dela e eu o odiava. – Nossa turma está incompleta hoje.

- Rabicho e Beth estão andando por aí. Por acaso alguém tem confirmação do que eles estão namorando? – Remo disse, e Emelina riu.

- Nunca saberemos – ela comentou. – Sophie está com Eric, Lily com Jessie, Maria saiu correndo de nossos estudos sem nem dizer aonde ia, o que leva a concluirmos que foi se encontrar escondido com Jason, e Alice e Franco estão namorando por aí. Ela ainda está o presenteando por causa do dueto de hoje.

- E Dorcas sumiu. Deve estar fazendo alguma fofoca por aí – James disse.

- E Sean está vindo bem aí – Emelina apontou com o garfo.

- Olá – ele cumprimentou, já começando a se servir.

- Fiquei sabendo que conseguiram acordar Benn. O que ele conversou com você, Sean? – Emelina perguntou, empertigando-se na cadeira. James fez o mesmo. Tentei prestar atenção na conversa mesmo ainda olhando irritado para os dois dando longas risadas do outro lado da mesa...

- Ele disse que está bem, que só não queria conversar com ninguém e só – ele suspirou. – Não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta que eu fiz e não me contou nada. Apenas ficou dizendo "estou bem". Mais nada.

- Ele deve estar com medo de que a pessoa que fez aquilo a ele o machuque ainda mais se ele contar tudo – Alicia supôs incrivelmente, e John a olhou com orgulho.

- Não restam dúvidas – ele concordou, colocando seu braço ao redor dela.

- Pois quando ele sair de lá, ele vai ter que contar tudo. Simplesmente TUDO – Emelina falou, de testa franzida. – E isso me deixou ainda mais curiosa. O que será que Irving fez?

Essa nem Alicia soube responder. O jantar prosseguiu com meu olhar de ódio para Bronwen, John mimando Alicia, James suspirando irritado ao ver Jessie e Lily se beijarem ali, Remo e Emelina conversando sobre algum assunto de Herbologia, e Sean mexendo na comida, pensativo.

Ah sim. Definitivamente eu odeio Eric Bronwen.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas POV:<span>

Ok, agora definitivamente vou provar para James e os outros que eu não sou tão sem coração como aparento. Até deixei de lado o jantar – meu precioso jantar! – para ir atrás de informações. Ia, de uma vez por todas, descobrir tudo aquilo o que estava acontecendo e, assim, arranjaríamos uma forma de se vingar de Irving e ajudar Chapman.

Cheguei até a sala de música abrindo a porta com um estrondo, igual aquele povo dos filmes que vem entrando arrasando. Então quem estava ali assustaria, e eu diria alguma frase de efeito do tipo "mãos para o alto!". Mas para se encaixar na situação, eu tentaria mais um "Irving! Vim acertar as contas!".

Isso seria completamente mais emocionante se tivesse alguém presente na sala.

Droga, cortaram meu barato.

Bom, na verdade tinha alguém, mas não quem eu queria. Era um dos caras que tocavam violino. Não, violoncelo. Ah, dane-se.

Ele me olhou assustado, me perguntando com o olhar se eu tinha acabado de sair do St. Mungus ou algo do tipo. Apenas ajeitei meu cabelo, coloquei a mão na cintura, e caminhei para a saída como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Porém, a sorte estava ao meu lado. Mal cheguei à saída da sala e dou de cara com o Irving, chegando nela.

- Ora, ora, ora – seus olhos brilharam. – Veja se não é a Encalhada da Grifinória.

QUEM ESSE ENERGÚMENO PENSA QUE É PARA ME POR APELIDOS?

Percebi naquele instante que eu estava desprovida de paciência.

- Olá Brandon – falei com uma ironia cortante. – Ei, onde estão seus outros amiguinhos da Lufa-Lufa?

- Estão jantando, suponho, mesmo que eu ache que isso não seja da sua conta – ele disse, e então caminhou e pegou algumas partituras. Supus que foi por isso que ele tinha voltado à sala. – Mas e você Meadowes, o que diabos faz aqui? Não venha me dizer que está a fim de mudar de lado?

Bufei.

- Nunca. Eu não sou burra a ponto de entrar num grupinho medíocre e mequetrefe de perdedores – falei, meus olhos postos somente na partitura que ele segurava. – Vim procurar você.

- Para?

- Perguntar a respeito de Benjamin Chapman – falei, e ele suspirou, impaciente. – Não me dei por vencida como meus amigos fizeram. Eu sei que tem dedo seu nessa história.

- O que te faz pensar isso? O que faz todos vocês pensarem isso? Isso é ridículo! – ele exclamou, gesticulando com a partitura nervosamente.

- Seu tom irônico ao falar dele? O fato de não ter se importado com o que aconteceu a ele? O jeito que ele estava perto de vocês dias antes de ter sido achado naquela situação? – perguntei retoricamente.

- Isso não tem nada a ver!

- Tudo a ver! E você fez isso achando que nunca seria descoberto? Que ninguém ia querer saber o culpado?

- Não! Fiz! Nada! – uma veia saltava do seu pescoço e saliva saía da sua boca. Era assim que eu gostava.

- Então prove!

- Provar algo que eu não fiz? Certo, me dê uma dica – ele gesticulou novamente com a partitura, e foi aí que eu a peguei de sua mão. Sou curiosa, sou mesmo. Isso não o deixou muito satisfeito.

- Smooth Criminal? Mas... – e fui passando as outras partituras. Havia outras duas músicas do Michael. – Vocês realmente estão pensando que podem voltar?

- Ora, sua tola! – ele gritou, pegando o papel da minha mão. – Como ousa? Saia imediatamente daqui!

- Não pense que podem me expulsar, Irving! – também gritei. Certo, agora ele chegou num ponto em que Dorcas Meadowes se estressou. Minhas unhas coçavam para ir parar na carne do rosto daquele cara.

- Eu posso, e vou fazer isso! – ele exclamou, agarrando meu braço com força, a ponto de realmente machucar. Foi me arrastando até a porta. – Nunca mais... Pise aqui de novo... Sua... Ignorante!

- Me solta! – tentei me desvencilhar. Ok, foi no máximo.

Toda a força reunida no braço que ele não segurava foi parar diretamente em seu rosto num tapa que estalou alto a ponto de todos nesse castelo ouvirem. Irving soltou meu braço quando cambaleou, e eu voltei a ajeitar meu cabelo e erguer as mangas das vestes.

Irving soltou meu braço quando cambaleou, e eu voltei a ajeitar meu cabelo e erguer as mangas das vestes.

- Você sabe com quem está falando? – falei entre os dentes, arfando e, fazendo o mesmo, Irving pôs-se de pé. Tinha uma cara realmente brava, mas eu queria rir da linda marca vermelha que agora estava em seu rosto.

- Sei – ele disse baixo, mas cortante. – Com uma garota qualquer, ignorada pelos amigos, solteira encalhada, bisbilhoteira da vida alheia e incapaz até mesmo de cantar direito.

- Não sei cantar, é? – gargalhei irônica. – Veremos então quem canta melhor a... Smooth Criminal, não é? É essa que vocês estupidamente andaram treinando? Pois eu sou muito melhor que todos juntos e vou cantar aqui e agora com você, sem ao menos ter ensaiado!

- Veremos então, Meadowes – ele disse, tão irritado quanto eu, e gesticulou para o cara que até então estivera observando a cena atonitamente.

Quando percebeu que era com ele, apenas começou a tocar sem dizer uma palavra.

_Uh, as he came into the window _

_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! _

_He came into her apartment _

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! _

_She ran underneath the table _

_He could see she was unable _

_So she ran into the bedroom _

_She was struck down _

_It was her doom _

_Annie are you OK?_

Como era desprezível. Como se achava o tal. Como achava que estava cantando como se fosse o maior artista do universo. Não vou permitir que ele se iluda e fique pensando essas tolices. Mostrei a ele o que realmente era cantar.

_So, Annie are you OK? _

_Are you OK, Annie? _

_Annie are you OK? _

_So, Annie are you OK? _

_Are you OK, Annie? _

_Annie are you OK? _

_So, Annie are you OK? _

_Are you OK, Annie? _

_Annie are you OK? _

_So, Annie are you OK? _

_Are you OK, Annie? _

_Annie are you OK? _

_Will you tell us that you're OK _

_There's a sign in the window _

_That he struck you – A crescendo Annie _

_He came into your apartment _

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet _

_Then you ran into the bedroom _

_You were struck down _

_It was your doom_

Já rodeávamos pela sala, trocando faíscas pelo olhar. Na verdade, eu quase sentia como se as faíscas já nos rodeassem. Ele não ficou muito feliz quando eu cantei, percebi. O garoto estava arfando, e eu só sorria, desafiadoramente. Idiota. Imbecil. Eu tinha um pouco de dó dele.

_Annie are you OK? _

_So, Annie are you OK? _

_Are you OK Annie? _

_Annie are you OK? _

_So, Annie are you OK? _

_Are you OK Annie? _

_Annie are you OK? _

_So, Annie are you OK? _

_Are you OK Annie? _

_You've been hit by _

_You've been hit by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

O cara do violoncelo deu uma pausa a pedido de um gesto de Irving que, sem fôlego, havia se dobrado sobre os joelhos, arfando alto. Eu abaixei para falar bem em seu ouvido:

- O que tinha dito mesmo?

Ele suspirou, tentando colocar a respiração na normalidade.

- O que aconteceu com Chapman? – tornei a perguntar.

- Eu não sei – ele disse, insistente.

- Eu sei que você sabe – falei, rindo. – Já que não sabe cantar, poderia saber disso, não é?

- Eu não vou contar.

- O que leva à confirmação que você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei – ele disse. – Mas não acho que Benn gostaria se eu dissesse.

Refleti por uns segundos, antes de voltar a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Você vai me contar.

- Fique esperando que eu vou – ele simplesmente respondeu.

Me afastei dele, o olhando com profundo desagrado e desprezo. Ele mal voltou a respirar direito e eu já voltei com a música numa longa nota.

_I don't knoooooooow! _

_(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK) _

_I don't know! _

_There's a sign in the window_

_I don't know! _

_That he struck you – A crescendo Annie_

_I don't know! _

_He came into your apartment_

_I don't know! _

_Left bloodstains on the carpet_

_I don't know why baby! _

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_I don't know! _

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom – Annie!_

_Annie are you OK?_

_Dang, gone it – Baby! _

_Will you tell us, that you're OK_

_Dang, gone it – Baby! _

_There's a sign in the window _

_Dang, gone it – baby! _

_That he struck you – A crescendo Annie_

_Hoo! Hoo! _

_He came into your apartment_

_Dang, gone it! _

_Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! _

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_Dang gone it! _

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom – Annie!_

A roda que havíamos feito pela sala havia diminuído, e estávamos próximos o bastante para eu ver a primeira gota de suor descer de seu rosto. É, meu caro Irving, não deve irritar pessoas que são melhores que você.

A música se aproximava do fim e proporcionalmente a distância entre mim e ele também diminuía.

_You've been hit by _

_You've been struck by _

_A Smooth Criminal!_

No final, tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

O violoncelista desmaiou.

O violoncelo fez um estrondo quando caiu no chão.

E Irving e eu nos beijamos.

Foi a coisa mais sem sentindo, mais sem nexo e mais louca que eu já fiz na minha vida. Mas foi bem inevitável. Irving havia me puxado e no outro minuto nos beijávamos sobre o piano com o símbolo da casa da Lufa-Lufa. Foi um beijo rápido, intenso e profundo, e assim que nos separamos ambos estávamos sem ar.

- O que... Aconteceu... Com Chapman? – perguntei, arfando.

Irving me olhou bem nos olhos ao responder.

- Foi uma estupidez da nossa parte – ele também arfou, porém baixo. – Nós apenas não... Conseguimos aceitar que um cara gay fizesse parte e liderasse nosso grupo.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie POV:<span>

Depois do jantar, Eric me acompanhou até a sala comunal e depois se despediu. Ele também estava estudando pra caramba para os NIEM's e para os exames finais porque, afinal, já passou do tempo em que ele precisava ter se formado.

Porém, eu queria que ele tivesse entrado comigo naquela sala. Dei de cara com Sirius ao entrar.

- Não, por favor – ele disse na defensiva, quando minha mão já ia se erguendo no ar. Prometi a mim mesma que estapearia Sirius toda vez que ele se aproximasse muito de mim. – Carol, não...

- Saia da minha frente – falei ameaçadoramente, com minha mão ainda no ar.

- Olha, eu só queria que você me ouvisse!

- Não quero ouvir suas desculpas! Eu sei o que eu vi e nada que você diga me fará esquecer tudo aquilo! – exclamei, não querendo relembrar aquela cena nojenta. – Você está morto para mim, Sirius Black.

Isso foi o bastante para ele se calar e não tentar mais me amolar. Não tive pena dele a respeito do que eu tinha acabado de dizer, já que ele sequer havia pensado em mim quando foi para aquela festa estúpida.

- Agora, deixe-me passar – falei.

- Na verdade, Carol, eu só... – ele continuou, e eu suspirei. Droga, por que ele ainda me chamava assim? – Só queria que você me perdoasse. Não, não – ele insistiu, assim que eu bufei. – Só queria que você realmente me perdoasse. Eu nunca mais tentarei algo com você, porque eu sei o que eu fiz e eu não mereço te ter de novo. Só que...

Ele parou de falar. Eu nem ao menos consegui uma resposta mal educada, porque na verdade eu não esperava que ele fosse me dizer aquilo.

- Só que está acabando. Mês que vem será o último nesse castelo. Todos vão embora. Talvez nunca mais vejamos os amigos que vemos hoje todos os dias. E eu andei pensando... – ele olhou para baixo, e mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente. – Andei pensando que eu não quero passar os últimos instantes nesse castelo sem o seu perdão.

Silêncio completo e total. Eu nunca imaginaria que ele ia dizer isso. Eu não sabia o que responder, e era óbvio em seu olhar que ele esperava por uma resposta.

Quando eu finalmente abri a boca para falar, Dorcas me empurrou, entrando abruptamente pelo buraco do retrato. E atrás dela vieram todos os outros, falando alto e juntos, reclamando de alguma coisa.

- Não Dorcas, não! Simplesmente não! – Lily disse. Todos os outros presentes na sala pararam para observar cena. – Você não vai publicar isso no MMM, simplesmente não vai!

- O jornal é meu e a informação é minha, Lily querida. Eu posto se eu quiser! – ela exclamou, e novamente os outros começaram a falar o mesmo que Lily havia dito, mas todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Gente, gente, gente! – tentei calá-los. – Espera aí, o que aconteceu? Que bagunça toda é essa?

Finalmente eles pararam de falar, dando lugar para Dorcas.

- Acontece So, que eu descobri que Irving e os outros espancaram Chapman porque ele é gay.

- Shhhhhh! – James e os outros exclamaram nervosamente.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou, chocado. – Outro?

- Pois é, outro – Sean respondeu, se jogando numa poltrona próxima. Aos poucos fomos nos calando e sentando em lugares próximos ao dele. – Ele nunca me contou, e nunca pareceu... ser. Eu estou completamente... abismado.

- Todos estamos, Sean – Lily pegou em sua mão.

- E só por isso Irving bateu nele? Que idiota! – exclamei.

- É, realmente um idiota – Emelina concordou, então fez uma cara humorada. – Mas o mais louco é que... Eu namorei durante meses com um gay!

E começou a rir, e alguns a acompanharam. Sean era o que mais parecia infeliz.

- Quando eu admiti que eu era, por que ele manteve-se quieto a respeito? – Sean questionou.

- Bom, provavelmente ele não tem a coragem que você tem para aceitar isso – Alice disse. – Deve ser por isso que ele começou a namorar com Emelina, para tentar convencer a si mesmo que ele não era o que é.

- E é por isso que nossas brigas eram tão idiotas. O ciúme que ele sentia por mim era idiota propositalmente. Além de que geralmente ele mais criticava minhas roupas e minha maquiagem – Emelina bufou. – Como foi que eu não desconfiei?

- Mas uma coisa não faz sentido – John disse, pensativo. – Se eles espancaram Chapman por ele ser gay, porque não deram uma surra no Sean também, na época em que ele nos traiu e foi para a Lufa-Lufa?

- John, essa pergunta soou muito convidativa – Maria, que havia surgido um pouco depois que Jason no Salão Principal quase no fim do jantar (bem suspeito), falou ironicamente.

- Acho que é porque Irving não estava lá – Sean disse. – Eu percebi que os lufanos do coral da época eram meio... refreados. Tentavam não mostrar a repressão que sentiam quanto a mim. Talvez quando Irving entrou, isso meio que influenciou eles.

- Faz sentido – Remo disse. – E é bem provável que ele também os incentivou para fazer o que fizeram com Chapman.

- Exatamente – Emelina disse.

- Bando de otários. Eles realmente acharam que batendo isso ia mudar alguma coisa? – James falou.

- É assim mesmo, James – Sean falou com certo humor obscuro. – Muitos acham que a agressão torna o indivíduo mais homem.

Com esse comentário, ninguém teve muito mais o que dizer. Ficamos em silêncio, perdidos em pensamento – e eu não tentando olhar para Sirius, ainda lembrando do que ele havia dito –, até Dorcas soltar.

- Mas que eu vou publicar no MMM, ah, se vou! – ela riu, e todos a fuzilaram com o olhar.

- É engraçado, Dorcas – Emelina disse, a olhando com um sorriso maligno. – Você conseguiu com Irving uma informação que ninguém conseguiu, e chegou até nós no Salão Principal toda descabelada e com uma enorme mancha vermelha na boca. O que será que aconteceu naquela sala? Acho que você tem que pensar no que vai colocar na matéria para explicar isso!

- Hum! – todos exclamaram, aos risos, ao ver o olhar de pânico da garota.

- Nada aconteceu! – ela exclamou. – Vocês acham que... Realmente pensaram... Ah, francamente! Eu simplesmente tenho o dom de jornalista de conseguir tirar facilmente as coisas das pessoas...

- Como a saliva – John completou, para riso geral.

- E além do mais, meu amor ainda é por Jason! – ela olhou para meu irmão, que fez um crucifixo com os indicadores.

- Sai pra lá! – ele exclamou, e nossas gargalhadas aumentaram.

Esquecendo todo esse drama que foi a "descoberta do verdadeiro Chapman", continuamos a zoar Dorcas. Não era todo dia que tínhamos essa oportunidade. Além do mais, nosso tempo estava acabando.

Tal como Sirius Black dissera: "Todos vão embora. Talvez nunca mais vejamos os amigos que vemos hoje todos os dias".

* * *

><p><span>Nina POV:<span>

_- Pois eu sei, caro irmão. O jeito que olha pra ela, a cara que você faz quando estou com ela, tudo é característico. Isso te irrita, e é por isso que sem sombra de dúvidas vou sair com ela mais vezes._

_- Está querendo dizer que eu gosto dela? _

_- Gosta sim, eu sei como é. Lembro de você e aquela paixão do seu primeiro ano na escola. Só está sendo burro pra não perceber o que está perdendo._

- Nina?

_- Fique longe de Nina, Julian. Ela é... Importante para mim._

_- Ou seja, isso vai resultar em algo a mais do que amizade. Te conheço irmão, e sei que está apaixonadinho._

- Nina?

_- Nina Stanley... _

- Nina!

- Ah, oi – pisquei várias vezes, até enxergar, assustada, que David estava bem próximo de mim, me olhando preocupado. – Oh, Merlim. Me desculpe David, me desculpe. Acho que eu estava dormindo em pé. Sinto muito.

- E pelo visto estava tendo um sonho realmente bom. Chegou até a sorrir – ele riu, se afastando quando me pus de pé. Eu ri também, porém do jeito mais falso que só pode imaginar.

- Desculpe, mas você dizia? – perguntei.

- Dizia que os garotos estão muito entusiasmados com todo esse negócio de Michael. Inclusive, Sophie me falou, hoje cedo no café da manhã, que havia preparado um número para hoje – ele disse, arrumando alguns pergaminhos sobre o piano. Aos poucos, os instrumentistas chegavam. – Eles estão se saindo muito bem, e eu nem estou me esforçando muito. Acho que isso é bom para eles esquecerem um pouco de toda aquela pressão que a Sonserina anda dando a eles.

- Sim. Vejo que eles realmente estão inspirados – comentei. – E isso aumentou, ao descobrirem todo aquele negócio de Benn. É incrível como nunca desconfiei que ele também era gay.

- Ninguém nunca imaginou – David respondeu. – Eu só espero que toda essa obsessão para achar alguma prova concreta para mostrar a Dumbledore que Irving é o culpado de tudo não os atrapalhe. Avisei-os hoje pela manhã que talvez não seja coisa para eles adotarem como prioridade.

- Isso é importante para eles, David – eu instei. – Por causa de Emelina e Sean.

- Mas eles tem preocupações mais importantes do que essa – ele suspirou. – Só queria que eles estivessem cientes quanto a isso.

A conversa não se prolongou, pois todos vinham entrando pela sala para mais um ensaio. Conversavam a respeito de Irving ainda, como pude perceber.

- Tudo bem pessoal, tudo bem – David os saudou. – Sei que estão muito agitados com todas essas bombas...

- E bota bomba nisso! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Mas temos competições para pensar, não é? Não podemos nos esquecer disso em hipótese alguma – ele continuou. – E, por enquanto, sei que estão treinando bastantes músicas de Michael. Quem sabe se até usaremos algumas delas na competição.

Parte deles exclamaram, contentes e animados.

- Aumentará muito nossa chance de vencer – Jason comentou.

- Mas, por ora, temos um novo número pendente para hoje – ele sorriu. – Sophie?

Ela se pôs de pé em meio de aplausos iniciados por John. Sophie chegou ao centro da sala, enquanto eu e David arrumávamos algum lugar para sentar e assistir.

A música começou. Eu a conhecia, ah, se conhecia.

_Never can say goodbye_

_No no no no, I_

_Never can say goodbye_

_Even though the pain and heartache_

_Seems to follow me wherever I go_

_Though I try and try to hide my feelings_

_They always seem to show_

_Then you try to say you're leaving me_

_And I always have to say no..._

Não demorou muito para todos acompanharem nas palmas e nos assobios, coisa que geralmente faziam. E eu adorava toda aquela empolgação, me fazia sentir realmente mais animada.

_Tell me why_

_Is it so_

_Don't wanna let you go_

_I never can say goodbye boy_

_Oh baby_

_I never can say goodbye_

_No no no no no no no no no no no_

John soltava assobios agudos, enquanto as meninas combinavam uma dancinha engraçada. A música, apesar dos apesares, era um pouco animadora. Mas acho que, no fundo, ninguém estava entendendo seu propósito.

_I never can say goodbye boy_

_Oh baby_

_I never can say goodbye_

_No no no no no no no no no no no_

E, estranhamente, Sophie olhava com certa regularidade para Sirius. Uma indireta, talvez? Mas por que seria, sendo que se tratava de um adeus? Bom, cheguei a conclusão que era por causa do término do namoro dos dois, apesar de parecer ser algo muito além disso. A música falava de não dizer adeus, ou seja, Sophie tem que terminar com Sirius apesar de não querer? E se realmente quer, porém não pode trair ou dizer adeus?

Certo, meu cérebro vai explodir.

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never!_

_I never can say goodbye boy_

_I get to have you_

_I never can say goodbye to you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

A música acabou com mais aplausos, e Sophie reverenciou. Essa música, no final, me trouxe um turbilhão de pensamentos.

Pensamentos estes que me levavam somente a uma pessoa, cujo sorriso se abria ao abraçar Sophie e dizer como sua voz melhorava a cada dia.

Cujo sorriso deixava todo mundo mais tranquilo. Inclusive eu.

* * *

><p><span>Jason POV:<span>

Café da manhã do domingo. Todo mundo morto de cansaço. Dorcas estava estranhamente quieta, James estava de mau humor, Lily deitada colocando pedaços de nozes lentamente na boca, Emelina e Remo estudavam em silêncio, Sirius parecia inquieto e assim vai. Acho que eu era um dos poucos mais animados naquele dia. Maria também e, discretamente, dei-lhe uma piscadela.

Bom, de repente todo mundo acordou, pois Sean chegou correndo todo afobado, chamando nossa atenção a ele.

- Gente, gente! – ele chegou exclamando. Estava vermelho. – Benn saiu da ala hospitalar!

- Sério? – Emelina arregalou os olhos. – E onde ele está?

- Vindo para cá. Madame Pomfrey recomendou que ele já se alimentasse – Sean disse, bebendo o suco que antes era de Sophie. – Mas antes eu quero que ele vá até a sala de música da Lufa-Lufa para que eles peçam desculpas a ele. Não quero saber se ele acabou de sair da ala hospitalar! – ele interrompeu quando Lily estava prestes a falar. – Ele só vai estar totalmente recuperado quando os lufanos se desculparem. E temos que aproveitar agora, pois sei que eles estão na sala de música de novo, ensaiando Michael.

- Conte comigo, amiguinho – Dorcas se colocou prontamente de pé. – Quero presenciar a rendição de Irving de uma vez por todas.

- Certo, vamos lá então – Lily suspirou.

Eu e Maria nos entreolhamos. Simultaneamente demos de ombro e os seguimos.

No final, o coral inteiro da Grifinória caminhou em direção a ala hospitalar – exceto por Beth que, de acordo com as meninas, ainda estava sumida com Rabicho. Nossas vozes eram altas, supondo que era completamente possível que Chapman não aceitasse isso.

- Eu não quero saber. Nós levaremos ele até lá a força se for preciso – Sean disse, decidido.

Nem precisamos chegar a ala hospitalar, pois cruzamos com Chapman no caminho. Ele nos olhou assustado e surpreso, e antes que fizesse alguma coisa, eu e Remo o seguramos pelo braço.

- O que vão fazer comigo? Me soltem! – ele disse, enquanto retornávamos o caminho em direção a sala da Lufa-Lufa. Alguns alunos que passavam pelo corredor observavam, intrigados.

- Te levaremos até Irving e os outros, Benn. Para pedirem desculpas a você – Sean disse, enquanto nossa "patrulha" subia as escadas.

- O que? Não! Não, Sean! Não! – Chapman exclamou, aterrorizado. – Eles não fizeram nada! Não aconteceu nada, como você podem achar...!

- Chapman, querido, nós sabemos que Irving é um idiota e que ele e os outros bateram em você porque você é gay! – Dorcas soltou, e Benn fez uma expressão de imenso choque. Começou a ficar verde. Depois olhou ainda mais constrangido para Sean, que demonstrava um pouco de seu desapontamento.

Havíamos chegado, e paramos à porta para ouvir. Era uma música completamente conhecida de Michael, mas, como da outra vez, só dava para ouvir os gritos de Irving.

De uma vez, adentramos na sala. Irving e os outros pararam para nos observar. Revirou os olhos, até perceber Benn ali, mais verde do que nunca.

- Ora, ora – ele disse, seus olhos faiscando. – Os palhaços da Grifinória e o seu novo mascotinho.

- Sério, alguém soque esse garoto pelo amor de Merlim! – Lily disse, baixinho.

- Irving, essa é a sua chance – Sean se adiantou. – Sua chance de pedir desculpas a Benn por tudo o que você fez. Nós agora temos certeza que foram vocês.

Irving piscou duas ou três vezes, e então começou a gargalhar. Os lufanos atrás dele, por sua vez, não estavam achando nada engraçado. Haviam trocado olhares assim que notaram Chapman ali.

- Desculpas? Caramba, vocês sonham demais – Irving fez um gesto com a mão. – Isso faz mal, sabia?

- Peça desculpas! – Sean insistiu.

- Não, não e não – ele se aproximou de Sean, e logo estavam cara a cara. Para isso, Irving teve de se curvar um pouco, pois Sean era mais baixo do que ele. – Não sei porque vocês insistem em serem intrometidos, mas acho que é por causa de você, não é bichinha?

- Bichinha? – Lily exclamou, e então saltou. Por alguns segundos ela unharia a cara de Irving, se James e Remo não tivesse a segurado. – Peraí, deixa eu só arrancar a carne dele!

- Não fale assim com ele – Chapman surpreendentemente disse, postando-se ao lado de Sean.

Irving sorriu por um momento.

- Tudo bem. Que seja. Um bichinha defendendo o outro. Estou realmente comovido com isso – ele disse ironicamente. Os outros mantinham uma expressão tensa, e provavelmente não queriam estar ali. – Mas eu realmente estou cansado de vocês aqui na minha sala. Acho que terei que lançar um feitiço para impedir que vocês entrem aqui, porque eu estou exausto de expulsá-los!

Sean e Benn continuavam a frente, enquanto Lily ainda se debatia. Irving continuou a esperar, até gritar:

- FORA!

Benn puxou Sean pelo braço, já que o garoto não conseguia tirar os olhos sérios de Irving. Um a um, fomos saindo da sala, enquanto Irving havia voltado para os outros.

- Vamos lá. Do começo! – ele disse. – O que estão esperando?

Quando a música começou a tocar, eu e Remo tínhamos parado na porta para observar, e acho que Irving não tinha notado isso.

_Bad bad bad bad!_

_Bad bad bad bad!_

_Bad bad bad bad!_

_Bad bad bad bad!_

_Bad bad bad bad!_

Irving estava pronto para cantar, quando Remo olhou de mim para ele e, instantaneamente entrou na música.

_Your butt is mine _

_Gonna tell you right _

_Just show your face _

_In broad daylight _

_I'm telling you _

_On how I feel _

_Gonna hurt your mind _

_Don't shoot to kill _

_Come on_

_Come on _

_Lay it on me _

_All right_

Uou, isso seria divertido. Soltei um assobio e chamei com urgência todos os outros que estavam prestes a virar o corredor. Logo eles chegaram correndo a tempo de assistir Irving cantando desafiadoramente para Remo, que havia se posto no meio da sala.

_I'm giving you on count of three_

_To show your stuff or let it be_

_I'm telling you just watch your mouth_

_I know your game what you're about_

Maria e os outros exclamaram ao assistir a cena e, passando por entre nós, sem hesitar, Benn entrou na sala para se juntar a Remo e cantar:

_We can change the world tomorrow_

_This could be a better place_

_If you don't like what I'm sayin'_

_Then won't slap my face..._

- Não fico fora dessa – Dorcas disse e, liderados por ela, entramos na sala.

Começamos a cantar ao fundo. Os lufanos também. Dorcas empurrou Irving.

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad._

_Come on_

_(Bad bad-really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad._

_You know it._

_(Bad bad-really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad._

_You know it, you know._

_(Bad bad-really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_(Just to tell you once again)_

Os lufanos começaram a se movimentar com uma dança já ensaiada por eles, e vi Irving trocar um olhar profundo com Dorcas enquanto cantavam. Emelina puxou a dança, uma dança que nunca havíamos ensaiado na nossa vida, mas começamos a imitá-la. Claro, não com a mesma exatidão, já que ela era uma das melhores dançarinas. Mas no fim não deixamos a desejar como Irving havia pensado.

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad._

_You know it._

_(Bad bad-really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, you know hoo!_

_(Bad bad-really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad you know it, you know_

_(Bad bad-really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_(Just to tell you once again,)_

_Who's bad?_

E fim, a música acabou. Foi divertido tal como eu imaginei. Benn, Sean e Dorcas enfrentavam Irving com o olhar e, arfando, o garoto apenas riu.

- Você estão me saindo mais obtusos do que eu pensei – ele disse, enquanto não nos movíamos, nem piscávamos. – Certo. Tudo bem sendo assim. Eu peço desculpas a Chapman.

- Isso mesmo, Irving. Seja bonzinho – Dorcas falou, seca.

- Mas terão que realmente merecer isso – Irving começou a andar de um lado a outro, pensando. – Que tal uma mini-competição Michael hoje? Tal como as competições mensais de Hogwarts. Podemos chamar nossos professores para serem os jurados.

- Hoje? Você está brincando com a nossa cara, não? – falei, bufando. – Não temos músicas ensaiadas como vocês.

- Vocês surpreenderam e foram realmente bons no número de agora, sem treinamento algum – Irving disse. – O desafio de vocês será esse.

- Tudo isso só pra você pedir desculpas? – James se aproximou. – O que custa apenas dizer algumas palavras? Deixe seu orgulho de lado, cara.

- Certo, aumentaremos o prêmio, sendo assim – Irving sorriu mais abertamente. – Se nós perdermos, eu peço desculpas e Chapman e prometemos não tentar voltar à competição, como andamos pretendendo. Caso ganharmos, não terei que desperdiçar meu orgulho com Chapman. E vocês, da Grifinória, ajudarão a Lufa-Lufa a voltar a ativa na competição.

Hum, proposta interessante. Todos nos entreolhamos, pensativos. Chapman não parecia ter gostado nem um pouco disso. Mas Sean se adiantou.

- Nós topamos.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

_You know you _

_You make me feel, _

_So good inside _

_I will want a girl cause like you_

_P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) _

_Ooooouh_

E as meninas gritaram. Os meninos imitaram voz de menina para gritar "gostoso"! Panacas.

_Where did you come from bady _

_And won't you take me there _

_Right away won't you baby _

_Tendoroni you've got to be _

_Spark my nature _

_Sugar fly with me_

Ok, eu estava realmente constrangido. Tentei alguns passos de dança, mas nunca achei que dançava bem. Acho que sou meio desengonçado para essas coisas, mesmo que Lina me diga o contrário. Porque, na verdade, eu havia escolhido essa música pensando nela.

_Don't you know now _

_Is the perfect time _

_We can make it right _

_Hit the city lights _

_Then tonight ease the lovin' pain _

_Let me take you to the max_

Nina e Mister D também aprovavam a música ao longe, e Sirius foi o que puxou as palmas. Acho que era pra eu ter pensado melhor ao ter tomado iniciativa para cantar essa música ali para eles.

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.) _

_Pretty Young Thing _

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) _

_Tender Lovin' Care _

_And I'll take you there _

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.) _

_Pretty Young Thing _

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) _

_Tender Lovin' Care _

_I'll shake you there_

Todos se entusiasmaram ao cantar o PYC e TLC, pelo que eu percebi. Instintivamente eu olhei para Emelina e, para minha total surpresa, ela reagiu. Sorria para mim de um jeito que, pelo que eu me lembre, ela nunca havia sorrido antes. Aquilo me motivou a me soltar mais e animar mais os outros.

_Pretty Young Thing uuuuu _

_Pretty Young Thing ah ah ah ah ah_

_Pretty Young Thing uuuu _

_Pretty Young Thing ah ah ah ah_

Mais gritos das meninas. Lily dava gargalhadas enquanto Dorcas e Sophie faziam uma espécie de competição de quem gritava mais fino. James e Sirius faziam uma cara sexy, e eu estava realmente me segurando para não rir daquela bobagem dos dois.

_Pretty Young Things, repeat after me _

_I said Na Na Na_

E eles:

_Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na _

_I said Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na_

Alguns já ficaram de pé. James e Sirius batiam no traseiro, comicamente, enquanto Lily fazia uma careta e se afastava. Dorcas foi a única que aproveitou o momento para entrar na brincadeira. Quando chegava muito ao auge, Mister D dava um jeito de impedir.

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.) _

_Pretty Young Thing _

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) _

_Tender Lovin' Care _

_And I'll take you there _

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.) _

_Pretty Young Thing _

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) _

_Tender Lovin' Care _

_I'll shake you there _

Lina continuava a sorrir e a curtir a música. Bom, digamos que foi a melhor conquista do meu dia.

_I loved P.Y.T._

_I loved T.L.C._

_Oh baby_

_I loved P.Y.T._

_I loved T.L.C._

_Oh baby _

_Oh baby _

_I loved P.Y.T._

_I loved T.L.C._

E a música finalizou, finalmente. Eu tinha medo de qual brincadeira John inventaria após levantar a camisa e tentar lamber o próprio umbigo.

- Obrigado – agradeci, acho que já corado, e reverenciei.

- E Remo Lupin ganha o concurso do menino mais gato e mais fofo de Hogwarts! – Lily exclama, e eu começo a rir.

- Será que poderemos usar ela na competição de hoje? – Alice soltou, e rapidamente colocou a mão na boca.

- Competição de hoje? – Nina perguntou.

Ai, droga.

- Pessoal, que competição? – Moreau foi olhando de rosto em rosto, mas ninguém respondia. – Que competição?

- Ai, tudo bem ele saber – Dorcas disse, e contou-lhe todo o ocorrido na sala de música da Lufa-Lufa mais cedo.

Nina não pareceu gostar, mas Moreau não parecia que havia ficado aborrecido.

- E vocês toparam participar disso? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, mas é só por hoje. Bom, tentaremos ganhar – Alice disse, se sentindo culpada por ter contado sem querer. – Sairemos no lucro se ganharmos.

- É, e se perderem? – Nina falou, um pouco séria. – Lufa-Lufa vai voltar, como está na proposta que Irving fez.

- E Sonserina já é o bastante, não acham? – Mister D complementou.

- Eles não tem coordenador, e a respeito disso ninguém pode ajudá-los – Dorcas falou. – E Lufa-Lufa já virou cliente nossa, sempre perdem. Ahn, sem ofender Nina, mas é verdade.

- Vocês nem ao menos ensaiaram! – Moreau disse.

- Vocês podem nos ajudar! – Sean disse. – É importante para nós, Mister D. Depois do almoço ficaremos até tarde ensaiando e planejando músicas. Eu já tenho algumas ideias.

- E eu já pensei em algumas roupas que podemos usar – Alice acrescentou.

Mister D olhou de Nina para nós, e por fim suspirou.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo com isso – ele disse, e Nina soltou um muxoxo. – Por outro lado, é uma boa maneira de treiná-los, Nina.

Ela olhava para o lado, contraditória, mas por fim assentiu.

Logo mais, já tínhamos decidido todo o repertório.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

- Benn, precisamos conversar sério com você – eu e Emelina nos aproximamos da onde ele estava, no Salão Principal, durante o almoço. Percebi que mesmo sentado a mesa da Lufa-Lufa ele estava afastado de todos os outros. Irving e os lufanos do coral riam de alguma coisa e faziam bagunça, e Benn olhava para a cena, deprimido.

- O que querem? – ele disse, sem emoção.

- Olá pra você também, Benn – Emelina falou com ironia.

- Ainda estão com essa ideia estúpida de mini-competição?- Benn perguntou, nos olhando seriamente. – Saem dessa. Não vale a pena por mim. Não sei o porquê de tudo isso, sendo que mal converso com os outros do coral de vocês.

- Justamente por isso, Benn – falei, calmamente. – Acontece que eles se importam comigo e Emelina, e como nós nos importamos com você, consequentemente eles também se importam.

Benn ergueu os olhos para nós, mas não falou nada.

- Primeiro de tudo, Benn, por que você nunca nos contou? – Emelina questionou. – Sobre ser gay e tudo mais.

Benn olhou para baixo e ficou mexendo na comida. Emelina e eu nos entreolhamos, pensativos.

- Sean se sentiu bem quando contou a todos. Todo mundo aceitou e levou numa boa – Emelina continuou.

- Acontece que eu não quero ser assim – Benn disse, finalmente nos olhando. Seus olhos haviam se lacrimejado. – Nunca quis, desde que comecei a perceber que... – suspirou. – Eu não gosto de ser assim.

- Temos que nos aceitar do jeito que somos – falei.

- Não quero aceitar – ele disse. – O que meus pais pensariam? Seus pais, Sean? Os pais de Jenny? Veja só como ela reagiu quanto a você! E provavelmente já caiu aos ouvidos dela, porque todos já sabem. E pra ter ideia, por onde eu passava hoje, todos me encaravam, todos! Essa é a pior sensação... do mundo!

- Dorcas espalhou? Droga, ela não consegue controlar sua boca, não é – Emelina suspirou impaciente.

- Acho que foi Brandon – Benn voltou a olhar para seu prato. – Ele contou tudo, mas provavelmente não contou que foi ele que me socou a cara.

- Ele merece alguma punição! Dumbledore precisa saber disso!

- Não – Benn cortou. – Eu quero que esse assunto morra. Contar a Dumbledore não vai ajudar.

- Mas o que acontece, Benn, é que você não pode se odiar – tornei a voltar ao assunto. – Não pode. Com o tempo as pessoas vão se esquecer disso. Todos nós do coral da Grifinória já passamos por isso. Quando Lily terminou com James e depois começou a namorar com Jessie. Todos só comentavam isso.

- Quando nós terminamos e eu cantei pelos corredores – Emelina riu.

- Todas as vezes que perdemos nas competições – falei, e isso pareceu acalmá-lo um pouco. – Todos temos, como diz Dorcas, "bafos". E, no final, você vai perceber que aceitando quem você é e não ligando para o que os outros dizem... É a melhor sensação do mundo.

Benn começou a sorrir, ao mesmo tempo em que a primeira lágrima descia. Ele a secou rapidamente, enquanto Emelina sorria para mim.

- Só queríamos dizer isso para você. Para não se odiar – coloquei-me de pé, e Lina fez o mesmo. – Agora temos que ir. Todos já devem estar esperando por nós na sala de música. Temos que começar a pensar nos passos de dança para hoje a noite.

- Por ser tão em cima da hora não vai sair perfeito, enfim – Lina deu de ombros. – Teremos de dar um jeito de ganhar.

- Nos vemos depois – falei, acenando e me afastando com Lina, ela de braços dados comigo.

- Sean! – ouvi Benn chamar. Me virei. – Er... Obrigado. A você, Emma e todos os outros.

Assenti.

- Não há de quê.

A primeira meia hora de ensaio foi confusa. Lina e John tentavam ensinar os passos, mas geralmente tinha gente que era mais lenta de pegar todos eles. Mister D e Nina ajudavam, enquanto Beth distribuía chocolates dizendo que isso ia nos acalmar.

- Dois pra lá, dois pra cá. Assim, isso – Nina dizia. – Agora, gira o corpo e agacha. Isso mesmo, Jason. Não, calma Maria.

- Alice, você fica ao meio, certo? – Mister D falou, já que ela havia se candidatado para fazer o solo. O que a culpa não fazia com a garota. – Não James, assim não. Sirius!

- Tudo bem, não faço mais isso – ele disse, escondendo um spray com sabe-se lá o que tinha dentro pra fazer Franco escorregar.

Enquanto todos se perdiam nos passos, ouvíamos os altos suspiros de Mister D.

- Certo pessoal, uma pausa! – ele anunciou, e Beth agradeceu a Merlim.

- Você nem ao menos dançou – Dorcas xingou.

- Terão que se esforçar um pouco mais que isso para obterem resultados melhores – Nina disse, meio desapontada.

- E nisso, eu posso ajudar – ouvimos uma voz diferente, vindo da entrada da sala.

Ninguém havia percebido a presença de Benn até o momento.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV:<span>

Devo reconhecer que aquela roupa brilhosa, luva e chapéu estilo Michael tinha ficado bem bacana, mas é difícil competir com os ternos dos lufanos.

- Nina, só um perguntinha. Por acaso da onde os garotos da Lufa-Lufa arranjam esses ternos tão luxuosos? – Dorcas perguntou no meu lugar.

Nina riu.

- Aquele garoto ali, Gary Sloan. A mãe dele é uma costureira bem renomeada na Escócia. Os ternos são feitos de substâncias mágicas desconhecidas, por isso são tão belos e diferentes – ela explicou.

- Substâncias mágicas? – perguntei. – Então, mesmo que ninguém soubesse, eles usavam mágica durante os números!

- Bom, acho que a regra conta somente quando a mágica interfere no número. No caso das roupas, acho que não conta – ela disse. – Por exemplo, no brilho das roupas dos sonserinos na última competição.

É, faz sentido. Vou falar para Alice dar um jeito de colocar brilhos por mágica em nossos vestidos da próxima vez.

Continuamos a esperar algo que não sabíamos. Só víamos Irving e os outros conversando um pouco mais pra frente, perto do palco. Eles seriam os primeiros a se apresentar.

- O que eles estão esperando? – Lina cochichou comigo. – Os professores já chegaram!

E lá estavam eles – exceto Nina e Mister D, é claro –, sentados nos lugares onde geralmente os jurados se sentavam durante as competições mensais. McGonagall não parecia estar muito contente de estar ali, pois talvez tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ser jurada de uma mini-competição qualquer. Slughorn parecia satisfeito, tal como os outros. O fantasma de Binns parecia entediado, como sempre.

Uns quinze minutos depois, descobrimos o que esperavam: a plateia. Pelo visto deram um jeito de espalhar pelo castelo da mini-competição e, aos poucos, praticamente todos os alunos do castelo foram adentrando o auditório, preenchendo as cadeiras, falando alto e conversando.

- Ah, droga – Beth suspirou. – Não, não, não...

- Do que reclama Beth? Toda competição é assim! – ouvi James a lembrar.

- Mas não nos preparamos tanto quanto para uma competição de verdade.

Concordo com ela. Mas surpreendentemente eu não estava tão nervosa.

Um pouco depois as pessoas pararam de chegar, o que foi estranho. Muitas cadeiras estavam vazias, até eu me lembrar de que o público geralmente não era só esse. Sempre vinham habitantes de Hogsmeade, alguns jogadores de quadribol famosos, funcionários d'O Profeta Diário e do Ministério, entre outros. Isso me deixou ainda mais tranquila.

Irving os outros haviam sumido, e vi que já estavam no palco, atrás das cortinas vermelhas.

- E, com vocês, o coral da Lufa-Lufa! – ouvimos Sam Weasel anunciar. Sinceramente, nunca pensei que ouviria isso novamente.

As cortinas se abriram, e os lufanos já faziam aquela batida com a boca, na voz de fundo. Irving era a voz principal.

_Uh-huh huh huh huh_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Uh-huh_

_When i had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_When glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_(show you that i love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back to your heart)_

_Oh darlin' i was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since i see you in his arms_

_(i want you back)_

_Yes i do now_

_(i want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(i want you back)_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_(i want you back)_

_Na na na na_

Urgh. Eles tinham uma coreografia. E não estava confusa como a nossa. Droga.

- Estou cansada de perder. Se até para a Lufa-Lufa perdermos, vou ficar muito, mas muito enfezada – Dorcas falou para mim. É, também estou cansada de perder, Dorcas.

_Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That i know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tearstains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now_

_Oh baby all i need is one more chance_

_(show you that i love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back to your heart)_

_Oh darlin' i was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since i see you in his arms_

A plateia vibrava a cada passinho legal que Irving fazia mais a frente. Alguns lufanos davam mortais, cambalhota e piruetas. Isso é injusto! Eles estão ensaiando a mesma música há dias, e nós ensaiamos para a competição somente durante algumas horas!

Não quero perder de novo.

_Uh-huh_

_A buh buh buh buh _

_All i want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All i need_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All i want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All i need_

_Oh just one more chance_

_(to show you that i love you)_

_Baby, baby, baby _

A plateia ficou de pé. Aplaudindo. Gritando. Não enxerguei Jessie no meio deles, aliás, eu nem havia comentado a respeito disso com ele. Na pressa de ensaiar eu mal havia o visto hoje. Me senti culpada por isso.

_Oh baby i was blind to let you go_

_But now since i see you in his arms_

_(i want you back)_

Dança perfeita. Irving cantando bem. Roupas bonitas. Como ganharems disso?

_Oh baby i need one more chance ha_

_(show you that i love you)_

_(i want you back)_

_Yes i do now_

_(i want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(i want you back)_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_(i want you back)_

_Na na na na_

_(i want you back)_

E a música acabou. Não ousei me por de pé nem por um segundo, assim como o resto do coral. Todos haviam gostado muito, e pelo menos os alunos da casa Grifinória nos honraram e apenas aplaudiam. Pelo menos isso.

Tal como em competições normais, fomos correndo para o camarim para choramingar.

Faríamos isso se não tivesse alguém lá dentro.

- Benn? – Sean perguntou, quando olhou para o garoto de cima a baixo. Ele estava como nós, caracterizado de Michael, e exibia um sorriso enorme.

- O que foi? – ele olhou de Sean para todos nós. – Acharam que eu não ia participar dessa mini-competição, e que eu iria dar umas dicas e nada mais?

- Bom, na verdade... – comecei.

- O quê...? – Emelina foi perguntando.

- Acreditem em mim. Para mim, competir contra sua própria casa é uma das melhores sensações... do mundo!

* * *

><p><span>David POV:<span>

- Muitas surpresas hoje, não? – Nina comentou comigo. – Estou tão feliz! Benn melhorou e até vai cantar com os outros!

- Agora só devemos torcer para que eles vençam – suspirei, nervoso.

Nina bufou.

- David, eu odeio seu pessimismo – ela disse e eu me virei, surpreso. – Pra ser sincera, as vezes eu até aprovo um pouco a animação de Julian do que a sua!

- O-O quê? – gaguejei, surpreso. – Nina, eu só estou sendo realista!

- É que ultimamente você anda mais desanimando seus alunos, não o contrário!

- Claro que não! – exclamei, indignado. – Não acredito que conseguiu me comparar a Julian...

- Ouvi meu nome? – ele surgiu atrás de nós na cadeira do auditório. – Bem interessante essa competiçãozinha entre seus alunos e a Lufa-Lufa, caro irmão. Acho meio inútil e sem finalidade, mas ainda assim interessante. Acho que você deveria ter pensado bem antes de ter permitido que eles competissem, pois agora meus alunos vão ter mais chances de observar seus pontos fracos.

- Obrigado por melhorar o clima, Julian – falei, irritado.

- Iih, vejo que cheguei numa hora imprópria. Discussão e essas coisas, uh! – ele exclamou. – Isso é complicado, querido irmão. Ah, e olá Nina, como vai?

E beijou-a no rosto, como cumprimento.

- Vou bem, Julian. Muito bem – ela disse, olhando para o lado, ainda irritada. Fiz o mesmo e, pouco depois, Julian havia sumido.

- Agora, com vocês, o coral da Grifinória! – foi anunciado.

Muitas palmas e as cortinas se abriram. Vamos lá. Espero que Merlim faça com que eles vão bem. Talvez vençamos Lufa-Lufa não por qualidade, e sim por quantidade.

Alice começou a cantar, seguido por Sean, e muitos cantaram juntos ao reconhecer a canção.

_A buh-buh buh-buh buh-buh_

_A buh-buh buh-buh buh-buh_

_You went to school to learn, girl_

_Things you never, never knew before_

_Like I before E except after C_

_And why 2 plus 2 makes 4_

_Now! Now! Now! I'm gonna teach you_

_Teach you, teach you_

_All about love, dear._

_All about love_

_Sit yourself down, take a seat_

_All you gotta do is repeat after me_

Franco ficou muito feliz ao receber um verso, e é bom ver que ele se deu bem cantando em público. Foi realmente uma sorte que ele começasse a aperfeiçoar a voz nessa altura do campeonato.

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_Come on, let me love you just a little bit!_

_Come on, come on, come on,_

_Let me show you what it's all about!_

A dança não estava perfeita, mas aquela bagunça se transformou em algo divertido. Me virei para comentar com Nina, mas ela havia trocado de lugar, me deixando sozinho ali. Ótimo.

Foi a vez da voz de Sophie se destacar.

_Reading, writing and arithmetic_

_Are the branches of the learning tree_

_But without the roots of love every day, girl!_

_Your education ain't complete_

_T-t-t-teachers gonna show you_

_Show you! Show you!_

_How to get an A!_

_nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_Spell me, how you_

_Add the two!_

_Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do!_

E todos logo estavam de pé. A música era bastante contagiante, para nossa sorte. Percebi Beth, James e Remo errando alguns passos, mas nem deu para perceber. Eles disfarçavam do melhor jeito possível, e Lina e John davam um jeito de acobertar o erro. Tudo estava indo muito bem, afinal.

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_That's how easy love can be!_

_That's how easy love can be!_

_Sing a simple melody!_

_(That's how easy love can be!)_

_One, two, three, you and me!_

E agora minha parte preferida. A parte do pulo de Sean por cima de Benn – anteriormente era por cima de John, mas foi bom trocarmos por John ser um pouco menor que Sean. A plateia vibrou e, completamente agitado, Sean pôs-se a cantar.

_Sit down, girl!_

_I think I love ya!_

_No! Get up, girl!_

_Show me what you can do!_

_Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!_

_Shake it, shake it, baby, uh uh!_

_Shake it shake it, baby, huh!_

_One, two, three, baby, uh uh_

_A, B, C, baby_

_Do, Re, Mi, baby_

_That's how easy love can be_

Mais vibração por parte da plateia e até mesmo dos professores que eram os jurados. Eu queria ver como Irving estaria reagindo, mas pela cara que Dorcas fazia no palco ao olhar para certo ponto, era certeza que ele não estava gostando nem um pouco.

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_That's how easy love can be._

_I'm a going to teach how to sing it out!_

_Come on! Come on! Come on!_

_Let me show you what it's all about!_

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_That's how easy love can be_

Sem dúvidas, foi uma das melhores canções escolhidas. Não sei porque nunca tive a ideia de usá-la em alguma competição... Provavelmente nos garantiria a vitória. Isso se a concorrente não fosse a Sonserina.

Certo, talvez Nina esteja certa quanto ao meu recente pessimismo.

_I'm a going to teach how to sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out!_

_A, B, C_

_It's easy_

_It's like counting up to three_

_Do, Re, Mi_

_Sing a simple melody_

_A, B, C_

_That's how easy love can be!_

_I'm a going to teach how to sing it out, sing it out!_

_Easy as one, two, three!_

Fim da música: aplausos gerais e intermináveis, gritos e assobios. Foram tão aclamados como os lufanos tinham sido, o que me deixou totalmente satisfeito.

Ao perceber que uma nova música vinha por aí, todos voltaram a se sentar. Essa música foi sugestão de Benn, dizendo que Irving pretendia cantá-la caso voltasse às competições mensais.

Ouvi a voz de Sophie. Ela merecia mais participações por ter cantado aquela linda canção anteriormente para nós.

_This is a story about control_

_My control_

_Control of what I say_

_Control of what I do_

_And this time I'm gonna do it my way_

_When I was seventeen, I did what people told me_

_Did what my father said, and let my mother mold me_

_But that was long ago_

Benn e Remo eram os que comandavam a música, e eu percebi os olhares surpresos e os cochichos da plateia ao ver Benn ali, competindo contra sua casa; era de se imaginar, também, a expressão de Irving ao ver aquilo.

_I'm in control, never gonna stop_

_Control, to get what I want_

_Control, I got to have a lot_

_Control, now I'm all grown up_

_So let me take you by the hand_

_And lead you on this dance_

_Cause what I've got is because I took a chance_

_I don't wanna rule the world_

_Just wanna run my life_

_So make your life a little easier_

_When you get the chance just take_

E a dança continuava perdida, mas eles estavam improvisando muito bem. Talvez se eu não soubesse da pressa que foi organizar a coreografia, nunca imaginaria que eles estão inventando os passos naquele momento.

_Control, never gonna stop_

_Control, to get what I want_

_Control, I got to have a lot_

_Control, now I'm all grown up_

_Free at last, out here on my own_

_Now control this_

_Cause I got my own mind_

_I wanna make my own decisions_

_When it has to do with my life_

_I wanna be the one in control_

_I'm in control, uh_

_I'm in control, ah_

_I'm in control, uh_

_I'm in control, ah_

Ok, foi um final considerável, ignorando que Beth tinha quase ido parar no no meio da plateia. Eles aplaudiram – não tão entusiasmados -, mas não tinha acabado ainda, como eles pensaram. Acho que a próxima música arrancará mais aplausos do que esta.

A luz se apagou, e um holofote se fixou em James, e logo após Jason também foi banhado pela luz dele. Sirius, Remo e Benn também cantariam com eles.

_I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life_

_It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference_

_Gonna make it right..._

_As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat_

_This wind is blowin' my mind_

_I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat_

_Who am I, to be blind?_

_Pretending not to see their needs_

Oh, essa música era realmente linda. Eu tenho certeza que Nina vai começar a chorar, aonde quer que ela esteja perdida nesse auditório. Se ao menos ela estivesse ao meu lado agora...

_A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top_

_And a one man's soul_

_They follow each other on the wind ya' know_

_'Cause they got no where to go_

_That's why I want you to know_

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

Num festival de brilhos, todo o palco foi iluminado e os outros estavam já no fundo, fazendo voz de fundo e apenas se balançando ao som da música. Como estava escuro, aos poucos varinhas se acenderam e se ergueram no ar, dando um lindo efeito em todo o auditório.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

_You got to get it right, when you got the time_

_'Cause when you close your, then you close your mind!_

Espera, aquela voz que eu ouvi foi a de John? Seria melhor ainda se ele também passasse a cantar, vozes masculinas fazem falta... Aliás, não seria uma má ideia se Benn ficasse definitivamente no coral. É um ótimo cantor.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_I'm asking him to change his ways_

_And no message could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up!_

_Make a change!_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up!_

E assim todos ficaram de pé, se balançando, batendo palmas, erguendo varinhas e tudo o mais. Essa música emocionou a ponto de até McGonagall disfarçar seus olhos lacrimejados. Era difícil segurar, realmente.

_Left, yourself now!_

_Man in the mirror!_

_Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!_

_Make that change! _

_Stand up! Stand up!_

_You know!_

_You Know!_

_You Know! _

_Man in the mirror!_

_You Know!_

_Change!_

_Make that change._

Franco finalizou a canção incrivelmente, e o ambiente se encheu de palmas e assobios ensurdecedores. Eu tinha razão, no final das contas.

Aplaudiram por muito tempo, e eu realmente estava pensando em usar o mesmo número na próxima competição... Era uma pena eu não ter pensado nisso antes.

Ia perguntar se isso uma boa ideia para Nina, mas novamente eu me esqueci que ela não estava mais ali, sentada ao meu lado.

Eu gostaria que estivesse.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina POV:<span>

Slughorn tinha sido convidado a anunciar o resultado. E lá vinha ele, todo pomposo, rindo por trás de seu grande bigode. Assim como em toda competição, olhares desafiadores cruzavam os competidores naquele palco. Dorcas sorria falsamente para Irving, que também sorria falsamente para ela, Sean e Benn. Benn parecia ser o mais animado ali, talvez como ele nunca estivera quando cantava pela Lufa-Lufa nas outras competições.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Hora do resultado – Slughorn falou, abrindo o papel. – E a casa vencedora é...

Silêncio. Ouvi Lily e Alice rezarem.

- É...

Dorcas mostrou o dedo do meio disfarçadamente para Irving.

- É...

Vi Benn e Sean de mãos dadas, e logo eles pegaram na minha mão também.

- É...

- Ai, pelo amor de Deus, alguém pega o papel da mão dele? – Beth xingou.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Gritos e mais gritos. Era a única coisa que eu ouvia. Ok, eu realmente estou me sentindo numa competição mensal. Até esqueci que era bem provável que eu não escutaria anunciar "Grifinória!" como o vencedor a julgar pelo desempenho da Sonserina. Talvez essa seria a última vez.

Vibramos, pulamos, gritamos "É Grifinória!", jogamos Moreau e Nina no ar, e recebemos olhares irritados de Irving. E isso me lembrou de uma coisa.

- Acho que deve algo a nós – eu falei, puxando Sean e Benn comigo.

Irving suspirou. Estava claro em seu rosto o ódio, e a falta de vontade para dizer o que estava prestes a dizer.

- Sinto muito, Benn – ele disse, de voz baixa, enquanto a plateia e os outros comemoravam no palco. Alguns lufanos se aproximaram e concordavam com a cabeça. – Por tudo. Por ter dito tudo o que eu disse e... Ter te feito aquilo com você.

Benn continuava a o encarar, sem resposta.

- Agora confesse a Dumbledore – Sean falou, e Irving bufou.

- Nunca.

- E não precisa – Benn finalmente disse. – Tudo bem, Brandon. Eu te desculpo. Espero que passe a aceitar as pessoas do jeito que elas realmente são. Isso faz bem até para você mesmo.

E estendeu a mão para ele. Irving ficou um pouco relutante, mas por fim a apertou.

- Nos vemos por aí – ele disse, passando de irritado para infeliz, e começou a se retirar do palco com os lufanos em seu encalço.

- E aí moçada, hora de comemorar com uma cerveja amanteigada bem deliciosa, vamos? – Sirius aproximou, nos abraçando pelo ombro.

- Vamos lá – Sean falou, animadamente. – E você também, Benn.

Benn hesitou um pouco, mas por fim deu de ombros e acompanhou Sirius, e eu acompanhei Sean.

De repente, alguma coisa nos puxou, e percebi que era Lily.

- Ei, eu tive uma ideia. E preciso da ajuda de vocês, pode ser?

Assentimos, e Lily nos contou o que planeja enquanto caminhávamos até a sala comunal para comemorar pelo resto da noite. Comemoramos mais ou menos por uma hora, até contar aos outros o que planejávamos. A essa altura o auditório já se esvaziou completamente, e Irving já havia recebido nossa carta.

Esperamos mais meia hora até os lufanos chegarem. Vieram silenciosos, até um pouco amedrontados, com medo que fizéssemos o que costumavam fazer: jogar gosma na nossa cara.

- O que desejam? – Irving perguntou, cordial demais.

- Relaxa, Irving – falei, em cima do palco junto aos outros. – Só queremos ter certeza que essa rixa toda entre a Lufa-Lufa e a Grifinória teve um fim. Não sabemos como enfiar isso na cabeça de vocês, por isso apelaremos para Michael.

- Queiram se sentar – Lily cantarolou.

Não tivemos o trabalho de chamar os músicos, e somente roubamos o famoso radinho de Mister D. A música começou, e começamos a dançar sem coreografia em mente, e sim a letra, que era a mais importante na questão. Remo segurou em minha mão para cantar.

_I took my baby on a saturday bang_

_Boy is that girl with you_

_Yes we're one and the same_

E Lily também cantou. Acho que era a primeira vez que ouvíamos sua voz numa letra de Michael.

_Now I believe in miracles_

_And a miracle has happened tonight_

_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby_

_It don't matter if you're black or white_

Vi alguns lufanos sorrir, outros só se balançavam ao som da música. Irving era talvez o único a não estar demonstrando expressão alguma, e continuava apenas a observar nosso número.

_I am tired of this devil_

_I am tired of this stuff_

_I am tired of this business_

_Sew when the going gets rough_

_I ain't scared of your brother_

_I ain't scared of no sheets_

_I ain't scared of nobody_

_Girl, when the going gets mean_

E logo veio Remo de novo. Como eu sou complemente amigável, não hesitei a ir até a beira do palco e puxar um lufano pra cantar com a gente. Isso fez com que os outros também chamassem e, num piscar de olhos, o palco estava cheio deles. Irving era o único que havia se recusado de subir e cantar conosco.

_Protection_

_For gangs, clubs and nations_

_Causing grief in human relations_

_It's a turf war on a global scale_

_I'd rather hear both sides of the tale_

_See, it's not about races_

_Just places, faces_

_Where your blood comes from is where your space is_

_I've seen the bright get duller_

_I'm not going to spend my life being a color_

Enquanto Sean cantava, os garotos da Lufa-Lufa pegavam o ritmo e já bolavam uma dança típica da apresentação deles. Percebi que não era só Irving que tinha grandes ideias e muito talento, e acho que era uma das coisas que fazia ele ser tão metido e chato.

_Don't tell me you agree with me_

_When i saw you kicking dirt in my eye_

_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby_

_It don't matter if you're black or white_

_I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby_

_It don't matter if you're black or white_

_I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother_

_It don't matter if you're black or white_

E o que era pra ser uma música, virou uma brincadeira. Para todo lado via-se lufanos se enturmando, ensinando passos de dança e cantando aos ombros dos outros. John começou a ensinar passos de dança a James e a outro lufano, enquanto Alice pegava na mão de um para cantar a música. Dorcas até foi pega no colo por um deles.

_It's black, it's white_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white, whoo_

_It's black, it's white_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white, whoo_

_It's black, it's white_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white, whoo_

_It's black, it's white_

_It's tough for you to get by_

_It's black, it's white_

E no fim da música, aplaudimos e comemoramos juntos, e ninguém percebeu que Irving havia sumido.

- Deixem ele pra lá – um dos lufanos que estava cantando junto a Sophie disse. – Provavelmente está mandando uma carta pra mãe dele, todo irritadinho.

Nossa intenção ao cantar aquela canção era exatamente a que víamos agora: todo mundo conversando e se cumprimentando alegremente. Mas seria bom se Irving também tivesse participado de tudo isso. Certamente nosso objetivo estaria mais que concluído.

* * *

><p><span>Remo POV:<span>

- Ei, Remo, que bom que te achei! – Lina descia os degraus da escada para o dormitório feminino, assim que eu cheguei à sala comunal vazia. – Vamos para o auditório!

- De novo? Mas já não está muito tarde? – dei uma olhada no relógio. Era quase meia-noite. – É bem capaz de Filch estar por aí...

- Tudo bem, Mister D está junto nessa. Benn só quer agradecer toda a ajuda que demos a ele nesse final de semana – ela sorriu. – Quer fazer um número particular com a gente. Todos já foram pra lá.

- Eles realmente não cansam de Michael? Acho que nunca fiz tantos números num dia só – comentei, e ela riu. – Achei que estavam cansados e já estavam nos dormitórios.

- Assim que McGonagall cortou nossa festa de comemoração, eles foram pra lá. Devem estar esperando pela gente – ela pegou na minha mão e começamos a caminhar em direção a saída. Eu a parei.

- Lina eu... – mordi o lábio, enquanto ela parou para me observar. – Queria falar com você.

Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, assentindo.

- Pode falar.

- Eu estava pensando se... sei lá, talvez, você quisesse me acompanhar ao próximo passeio para Hogsmeade que tiver – falei. Já fazia um bom tempo que eu queria convidá-la, e agora tinha chegado a hora. – Mas é claro, somente se você quiser.

Seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso começou a se formar em seu rosto.

- Eu adoraria – ela falou docemente.

- Sério? – levantei a sobrancelha.

- Sério. Porque eu não iria? – ela riu. – Você é a melhor companhia que eu poderia arranjar. Sophie certamente vai com Eric, e Dorcas provavelmente vai ficar no pé de Jason.

- Coitada – suspirei.

- Quero só ver quando ela descobrir que Jason e Maria ainda estão juntos, namorando escondido dela – Lina soltou uma risada, e a seguir entramos em pânico.

- Como é que é? – escutei Dorcas exclamar, e me virei assustado. Eu não havia percebido que ela havia entrado pelo buraco do retrato. – O que foi que eu acabei de ouvir?

- D-Dorcas, o que está fazendo aqui? – Emelina perguntou, alarmada, recuando para mais próximo de mim.

- Eu vim chamar vocês para o número, mas... – ela piscou e depois nos olhou com certa fúria. – O que eu ouvi? Jason e Maria estão juntos, e escondidos de mim?

- Não! Eu disse isso, Remo? – Emelina se virou para mim, pedindo socorro pelo olhar.

- Não. Não ouvi você dizer isso – falei rapidamente. – Dorcas, deve tomar cuidado com sua sanidade mental.

- Eu sei o que eu ouvi. E eu ouvi que Jason e Maria estão juntos, e eu era a única que não sabia! – ela ficou vermelha, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa. – Todos sabiam, menos eu, Dorcas Meadowes! Eu devo saber de tudo, de tudo! Eu sou... uma Meadowes!

- Dorcas, mantenha a calma. Está agindo como se fosse o fim do mundo! – Emelina exclamou, pegando em sua mão. – Por favor, deixe os dois em paz. Jason não vai ficar com você mesmo que Maria não namore mais com ele!

- Não quero saber! – Dorcas soltou o aperto de Lina. – Eles vão se ver comigo, ah se vão! Como ousam esconder algo de mim? E aquele showzinho estúpido da Maria e do Sirius, foi tudo... Uma armação!

- Dorcas, por favor – implorei. – Se acalma.

- Não vou me acalmar, não vou! – ela gritou. Logo toda a torre acordaria e viria saber o que estava acontecendo, aí sim melhoraria tudo. – Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou acabar com esse showzinho de falsidade e vai ser agora!

- Não Dorcas, não! – Lina voltou a segurar em seu braço. – Por favor, não! Deixem-os em paz!

- Me solta, Emelina, me solta! – Dorcas tentou puxar o braço, mas Emelina não soltava. Certo, agora eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Emelina, com um gesto de cabeça, pedia para eu fechar a porta do buraco do retrato antes que Dorcas saísse correndo. – Me solta!

No momento em que eu fechei a porta e comecei a puxar Dorcas, ela foi mais rápida e empurrou Emelina e partiu para cima de mim. Porém, nossa luta não durou muito. Lina soltou um grito quando cambaleou para trás. Tentou se escorar e não conseguiu, caindo e batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa com um baque. Dorcas soltou uma risada e se aproveitou de minha distração para caminhar até a saída do buraco do retrato.

- Dorcas, espere! – falei desesperado, correndo até Emelina. Segurei sua cabeça em meu colo, percebendo que ela não estava fingindo. Lina havia perdido a consciência. – Ela desmaiou.

- Já que acorda – Dorcas falou, dando de ombros, indiferente. – Desmaiada também estará Maria, quando eu der uma surra nela.

- Dorcas, Emelina está realmente desmaiada e... – percebi também o líquido vermelho. – Ela está sangrando, Dorcas.

Pensei que ela já havia sumido e corrido para enfim socar Maria e Jason, mas Dorcas havia voltado para avaliar a amiga.

- Lina, Lina, acorda! – ela a balançou, depois deu um tapinha em seu rosto. – Emelina! Emelina!

Ela olhou assustada para mim, e meu susto refletia em sua expressão. Passei minha mão pelo cabelo, desesperado.

- Vamos levá-la até a ala hospitalar.

* * *

><p><span>Sean POV:<span>

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_

_You got to be startin' somethin'_

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_

_You got to be startin' somethin'_

_It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)_

_Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)_

_You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)_

_And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)_

Como Emelina, Dorcas e Remo haviam sumido, Moreau nos aconselhou para que já fizéssemos o número, por já está tarde. Era minha música preferida de Michael, e acho que Benn escolheu-a propositalmente. Ele fazia a voz principal, enquanto dançávamos e cantávamos ao fundo.

_I took my baby to the doctor_

_With a fever, but nothing he found_

_By the time this hit the street_

_They said she had a breakdown_

_Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'_

_Talkin', squealin', lyin'_

_Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'_

Nós nem ao menos sabíamos o que estávamos dançando, mas todos tentavam fazer o _moonwalk_. Somente John sabia fazer com perfeição, enquanto misturávamos coreografias de várias músicas do cantor.

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_

_You got to be startin' somethin'_

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'_

_You got to be startin' somethin'_

_It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)_

_Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)_

_You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)_

_And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)_

_It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)_

_Too low to get under (yeah, yeah)_

_You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)_

_And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)_

_You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable_

_Still they hate you, you're a vegetable_

_You're just a buffet, you're a vegetable_

Na plateia, Mister D assistia. Achamos estranho que ele não estivesse com Nina. A última vez que a vimos foi quando ela deu uma passada rápida pela festa de comemoração na sala comunal e depois foi embora. Pelo que Lily me contou, ela e Moreau haviam se desentendido.

_Lift your head up high_

_And scream out to the world_

_I know i am someone_

_And let the truth unfurl_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Because you know what's true_

_Yes, i believe in me_

_So you believe in you_

_Help me sing it_

Alice sacou a varinha junto com Franco, James e Sirius, e brilhos saíam do chão e do fundo do palco. Nossas roupas também começaram a brilhar e em poucos segundos eu estava praticamente cego.

_Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa,_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa,_

_Ma ma coo sa_

Benn fez questão de se postar ao meu lado enquanto cantávamos e batíamos palmas na última parte da música. Ele sorriu para mim, grato, numa gratidão que eu nunca havia presenciado nele. Eu gostei daquilo.

E eu entendi a mensagem da música. Algo novo estava começando. E um novo Benn, quem sabe.

_Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa,_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa,_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa,_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa,_

_Ma ma coo sa!_

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Scream

**2-** Ben

**3-** Human Nature

**4-** Smooth Criminal

**5-** Never can say goodbye

**6-** Bad

**7-** Pretty Young Thing (P.Y.T.)

**8-** I want you back

**9-** ABC

**10-** Control

**11-** Man in the mirror

**12-** Black or White

**13-** Wanna be startin' somethin'


	32. Funk

**Olá leitores, I'm baaaack!**

**ohdearpadfoot: estou viva! E não se preocupe, sempre estarei por aqui pra atualizar a fic kkkkk Muito obrigada por acompanhar!**

**Superf: Sean/Benn hummm, levando em conta que não é o último ano deles em Hogwarts, tudo é possível HUAHUAHUHA E Pevans está a caminho, virá no momento certo! Já a Sophie e Sirius vou deixar continuar no mistério... **

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Mil beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Funk<strong>

Remo:

- Eu não sei vocês – Sean comentou baixinho – mas já estou cansado de vir para essa ala hospitalar.

- Céus, espero que Lina fique bem! – Lily falou, preocupada, enquanto observávamos McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Mister D e os senhores Vance conversarem rapidamente numa espécie de murmúrio em volta da cama onde Emelina estava.

Acho que já se passavam das duas horas da madrugada. Eu e Dorcas trouxemos Lina às pressas, e logo depois Dorcas saiu para avisar os outros. Não demorou muito para todos chegarem afobados, ainda vestidos de Michael, querendo saber o que acontecera. Estávamos todos lá, esperando algum comunicado de Madame Pomfrey.

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – Maria perguntou. – Emelina simplesmente se jogou no chão e bateu a cabeça?

Dorcas rapidamente olhou para mim, e eu entendi o que ela estava tentando dizer com aquele olhar.

- Foi culpa minha – ela choramingou, fazendo com que os olhares se voltassem para ela. – Eu a empurrei.

- A empurrou? – Lily arregalou seus olhos verdes. – Por que diabos você a empurraria?

Novamente Dorcas me olhou, então suspirei.

- Uma brincadeira idiota. Eu as preveni que algo ruim poderia acontecer – falei.

- Ah, a famosa brincadeira do empurro. Eu e você já brincamos disso, você se lembra Lily? – James falou com um ar meio impertinente, e Lily franziu a testa. A tal brincadeira dos dois não pareceu agradá-la, e por isso ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Continuamos ali, esperando que Dumbledore e os outros liberassem a cama de Emelina de suas conversas baixas. Não demorou muito para o diretor chamar a mim e Dorcas a fim de saber do ocorrido. Contamos a mesma mentira que havíamos dito aos outros, e minutos depois os Vance foram embora. Ainda estavam de pijamas, pois haviam recebido a notícia através da rede de flu, e do mesmo modo haviam vindo para cá. Dumbledore, Mister D e McGonagall os acompanharam, e logo Madame Pomfrey começou a nos expulsar dali.

- Por favor, deixe-nos ficar mais um pouco – Sophie murmurou, quando todos correram para perto de Lina. Ela estava adormecida e sua cabeça havia sido completamente enfaixada. A visão daquilo fez Dorcas soltar um suspiro culpado.

- Já são três da manhã, três da manhã! Vocês tem aula hoje e precisam estar acordados cedo. Todos pra cama, agora!

Reclamamos mais um pouco, e Sirius e Benn tentaram convencer a enfermeira, mas não adiantou. Logo caminhávamos em direção à Torre da Grifinória sem ter muito o que dizer, e Benn se despediu quando tomou direção para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Eu não estava contente ao esconder a verdade dos fatos, e fiquei ainda mais incomodado ao ver os olhares trocados entre Maria e Jason.

- Espero que ela fique bem – Alice falou baixinho, altura em que já havíamos chegado em nossa sala comunal. Franco a abraçava pelo ombro. – E que não haja nenhuma sequela.

- Sequela? – falei, instantaneamente preocupado. – Acha que pode haver alguma?

- Não sei. Pode ser que... Bom, sei lá – Alice deu de ombros. – Ela ter alguma lesão mais grave que pode... Prejudicá-la de alguma forma.

- Traduzindo – John falou em tom óbvio. – Sequela.

- Quais tipos de sequelas podem haver? – Sirius questionou. – Ela ficar retardada, ou algo do tipo?

- Merlim, não! – Dorcas exclamou. – Isso é impossível. Só foi uma pancadinha.

- Pancadinha? – Jason bufou. – Pancadinha que acabou por levá-la para a ala hospitalar. Mas caso aconteça alguma coisa, você sabe que a culpa cairá em você, Dorcas, e eis o motivo de toda sua preocupação.

- Deixe de ser ridículo. Caso você não saiba, Emelina é minha amiga.

- Mas você se sente culpada – Jason insistiu, visivelmente divertindo-se com a raiva de Dorcas. Mal sabe ele que, indiretamente, ele também está envolvido no acidente.

- Claro que me sinto. Mas não é a causa da minha preocupação – Dorcas retrucou.

Jason riu mais um pouco de Dorcas, que logo perdeu a paciência e decidiu ir dormir. Aos poucos todos fomos subindo para nossos dormitórios e, sem muita opção, fiz o mesmo, sabendo que provavelmente eu não conseguiria ao menos pegar no sono.

Dormi ao que parecia cinco minutos quando o despertador tocou e me aprontei para uma nova semana de aula que começava. James, Rabicho e Sirius pareciam ter acordado mais cedo, pois jogavam snap explosivo em cima do carpete no centro do dormitório. Franco havia tomado o banheiro para si.

- Má noite, companheiro – Sirius disse, de olho nas cartas.

- Muito má – concordei. Senti minha cabeça latejar. – Preciso de uma poção.

- Acho que matar algumas aulinhas de Binns hoje será uma boa. O que acha, Pontas? – Sirius propôs.

- Hum, acho que não – ele disse com o pensamento perdido, sem tirar os olhos do jogo. Rabicho era o mais despreocupado dos três, apenas comendo algum sapo de chocolate e jogando. Enquanto isso eu procurava uma das minhas melhores poções para enxaqueca que tivesse em meu estoque.

- Ah, já imagino o porquê – Sirius bufou com uma risada. – Ficar babando ovo na ruiva. Será que devo relembrar que ela está em outra? Ou melhor, em outro?

- Não, não precisa – James se pôs de pé, desistindo do jogo. Começou a se vestir. Observei Sirius rolar os olhos enquanto eu bebericava a poção roxa escuro que estava em meu copo.

- Desencana, Pontas! Quando vai desistir dela, afinal? – Sirius roubou um sapo de chocolate de Rabicho, que o olhou de forma zangada. – Vocês tiveram um lance, não deu certo, você ficou com outra e ela com outro. E pronto. Vamos aproveitar a solteirice em nossos últimos dias em Hogwarts!

- Nem venha com essa, Almofadinhas – James retrucou. – Eu sei que está dizendo isso para não deixar evidente a culpa que sente pelo que fez com Sophie. Ou vai me dizer que prefere ficar solteiro e poder beijar todas as garotas que quiser do castelo ao invés de ficar com a garota que você realmente gosta? Eu sei sua resposta, e você sabe que podia tê-la se não tivesse enfiado a língua na garganta de duas garotas naquela festa estúpida da Corvinal.

Sirius se pôs de pé, e comecei a prever a famosa discussão. Franco saiu do banheiro e olhou de um para o outro, observando a cena com certo ar de indiferença. Rabicho continuava a comer.

- Não faço a mínima ideia do porquê de você ter tocado nesse assunto. Eu sei o que eu fiz, mas eu só estou tentando te ajudar. Tentando fazer você seguir em frente.

- Acontece que eu estou cansado, cara – James colocava a capa negra que era o uniforme da escola. – Cansado de ter que ver aquele sonserino maldito com a garota que era pra estar comigo. Eu não quero seguir em frente!

- Gravelle é realmente uma vaca – Rabicho comentou vagamente.

- Eu sei que provavelmente é minha culpa, mas eu não quero terminar minha vida escolar assim – James falou com os olhos baixos, pegando sua mochila. – Vejo vocês na mesa do café.

E saiu do quarto. Depois de terminar de beber minha poção também comecei a me arrumar. Sirius não havia comentado mais nada, e eu e os outros acompanhamos seu silêncio.

Durante o dia milhares de comentários sobre Emelina chegava a meus ouvidos, e as teorias que eu ouvia ficavam cada vez mais absurdas. Que Lina não havia aceitado o término do namoro com Benn e havia tentado se matar. Que Benn tentou matar Emelina. Que Emelina havia engolido alguma poção venenosa acidentalmente. Que Comensais da Morte adentraram seu dormitório e a torturaram durante a noite. Que Emelina tinha problemas de dupla personalidade e precisava se cuidar psicologicamente. Foi estranho não vê-la acompanhada às outras meninas ou fazendo par comigo na aula de Feitiços, e quando fui visitá-la na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey informou que ela havia aberto os olhos, mas logo tomou uma poção e adormeceu novamente. Não houve tempo para ela nem sequer dizer alguma palavra.

Foi estranho também sua ausência no coral naquele dia. Mister D entrou na sala com o ar meio incômodo, mas não era a respeito de Lina, acabamos por descobrir.

- Bom, pessoal – ele começou, hesitante. Olhou para os lados como que implorando para que Nina estivesse ali, mas ocasionalmente ela não participava das reuniões por ter que ajudar alguns alunos que tinham dificuldade em sua matéria. – Tenho uma notícia para vocês. Alguns podem gostar, outros não.

- Que notícia não agradaria a todos nós? – Beth questionou.

- Vocês sabem que precisamos urgentemente arranjar um modo de bater Sonserina. Suas apresentações são fabulosas, e precisamos de... Melhorar. E muito. Precisamos de mais forças – ele disse, e percebi seu olhar passar de Lily para James. – Portanto, mais forças, mais números.

- Novos membros? – Maria perguntou, ansiosa.

- Seria Benn? – Sean pareceu animado.

- Não Benn, embora fosse uma ótima ideia – ele sorriu fraco. – Eu queria dar as boas-vindas, e receber de volta nosso talentoso amigo... – e caminhou até a entrada da sala. Ele entrou. – Jessie St. James.

- Não! – a voz de James se destacou nas milhares exclamações de surpresa. Até Lily estava completamente chocada, o que levava à conclusão que nem ao menos ela sabia daquilo.

- É bom estar de volta – ele sorriu de um modo meio petulante. Acho que nunca havíamos percebido aquilo nele. Logo ele se sentou ao lado de Lily e colocou o braço em seu redor, parecendo realmente à vontade. Lily o olhou indagadoramente.

James estava completamente irritado.

- Já é a terceira vez que ele entra! Já chega! – ele ficou de pé, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente para um Jessie sorridente. Era um sorriso de desdém. – A casa dele é nossa principal rival!

- Sabemos disso, James – Mister D disse calmamente. – Mas ele está aqui para ajudar.

- Ajudar? Ajudar? – uma veia saltou de seu pescoço. – Ele é da Sonserina!

- E? – Lily rebateu. James pareceu ainda mais irritado quando ela o respondeu.

- Quem garante que ele não é um... espião da Sonserina ou... – James pestanejou. – Ele é um intruso! Quem garante que ele não está aqui pra piorar nossa situação?

- Eu garanto – Lily respondeu novamente, com os olhos estreitos. – Pare com essa bobeira, James.

- Relaxe, James. É uma força a mais para nós, como eu havia dito – Mister D pegou em seu ombro e o fez se sentar. – Precisamos somente vencer.

- Não – James balançou a cabeça. – Não.

E voltou a se levantar, dessa vez saindo da sala e batendo a porta com força. Mister D continuou a olhar para a porta fechada, e suspirou.

- Espero que não seja eu o motivo de seu incômodo – Jessie riu descaradamente, e Sophie e Dorcas simultaneamente ergueram as sobrancelhas.

Um silêncio se seguiu como vários outros, e Mister D disse as palavras que costumava usar quando coisas como essas aconteciam.

- Ok. Vamos treinar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

- Então, meu amor – Jessie falou em meu ouvido assim que saímos da sala de música. – Feliz com o meu retorno?

Que jeito de falar era aquele?

- Sim, muito feliz – sorri. – Mas por que você não me contou nada?

- Surpresa, oras. Você ultimamente estava tão preocupada com essa história da minha casa ser melhor que a sua na competição de corais que eu pensei... Por que não? – ele gesticulou com a mão. – Não é ótimo?

- Sim, ótimo – respondi simplesmente. Infelizmente deixei a dúvida e a hesitação pairar em minhas palavras, e Jessie percebeu.

Ele segurou meus ombros e olhou fixamente para mim com seus olhos muito azuis.

- Algo a perturba – ele centrou seus olhos nos meus. – Venha cá.

Jessie segurou firmemente em minha mão e me levou cada vez mais longe da massa de alunos que se encontrava nos corredores. Paramos num andar acima, longe de toda a falação, fantasmas e outros habitantes de Hogwarts.

- Eu te amo – ele disse, e eu fiquei perplexa. Em todo nosso tempo de relação era a primeira vez que ele me dizia aquilo. – E eu quero ficar perto de você. Quero ajudar você no que for preciso. Pode ser?

Aquilo certamente havia amolecido meu coração idiota e feminino. Sorri e beijei-lhe nos lábios.

- Sim. Obrigada, Jessie – falei, e embora aquilo tivesse me tocado, não consegui responder ao "eu te amo". Droga, eu travei. Não saiu, simplesmente, e tentei disfarçar o fato de que eu pensei no único garoto ao qual eu disse aquelas palavras sem hesitar...

- Agora, quero a retribuição pelo meu feito – ele sorriu de um modo estranho. – O que me dará em troca?

- Hum, o que eu posso dar? – ergui a sobrancelha, e ele me olhou ainda mais estranhamente.

- Algo que os namorados fazem, talvez? – ele soltou uma risadinha.

Céus.

- O-O que os namorados fazem?

- Lily, não pague uma de bobinha e ingênua – ele riu. – Você sabe.

- E-Eu sei? – corei.

- Sabe – ele sorriu de um modo que eu posso definir como... safado.

- Jessie, você está bêbado? – perguntei subitamente, e ele gargalhou. Sim, ele estava bêbado.

- Não bebo nas segundas – ele piscou, e depois assoprou em minha cara. – Sente? Sem cheiro de álcool.

Droga. Eu queria que ele estivesse bêbado.

- E não mude de assunto – ele pressionou.

- Droga, Jessie! – me afastei dele. – Eu não vou fazer isso! O que aconteceu com você?

- O que aconteceu comigo? – ele explodiu. – Vejamos... Ultimamente você me ignora, dando atenção somente aquele coral estúpido, o que, na verdade, me impulsionou a voltar para ele. Depois começou com aquela história de Michael Jackson e subitamente ajudar um garoto com quem você nunca sequer trocou uma palavra. E depois passou a madrugada na ala hospitalar porque sua amiguinha de certa forma foi burra o suficiente pra ir parar lá por ter batido a cabeça. E quem sempre estava no meio disso? Potter, é claro! Ele sempre esteve lá!

Eu nunca havia ficado tão chocada como naquele momento. Abri minha boca lentamente antes de responder.

- O-O quê? – soltei. – Está me dizendo que estou com Potter?

- Não, você é que está dizendo.

- Eu não tenho nada com ele Jessie, nada! – retruquei, e Jessie balançou a cabeça em descaso. – Quanto às outras coisas, foram só impasses! Eu queria ajudar, eu _gosto_ de ajudar! Emelina é minha amiga e o coral é importante pra mim, e não vou admitir que fale desse modo a respeito deles!

Jessie bufou.

- Desculpa por ter os magoado – ele falou com ironia.

- E eu posso me manter ocupada do jeito que for, nada é desculpa pra você estar agindo assim ou repentinamente querer transar comigo!

- Provavelmente já o fez com Potter, não foi? – ele retrucou.

Não respondi. Continuei ali a arfar, e Jessie me olhava como se não se importasse. Me segurei o máximo que pude para não fazer o que não devia.

- Você sabe o tanto que eu odeio garotos estúpidos. Não me faça odiar você – falei simplesmente.

- Desculpe se não faço o seu tipo.

- Você nunca foi desse tipo – instei.

- Posso ser. E já estou sendo.

- Me procure quando deixar de ser – respondi, e apenas segui meu rumo pra longe dali. Ai, que vontade de... chutar!

Fui para o banheiro da Murta.

- Veio pra chorar, Evans? – ela perguntou, flutuando sobre seu boxe. – Fique a vontade.

- Na verdade, Murta, vim aqui pra chutar alguma coisa – respondi, olhando ao redor.

O fantasma me olhava com certa curiosidade enquanto eu vasculhava o cômodo. Finalmente eu achei uma pequena pilha de algumas caixas de papelão velhas e mofadas. Acho que iriam servir.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas:<span>

Me encontrei com Remo no corredor da ala hospitalar depois das aulas, como combinado durante trocas discretas de bilhetes na aula de História da Magia. Como todos estavam dormindo, ninguém percebeu.

- Olá – ele simplesmente me cumprimentou. Senti um olhar de bronca em seu rosto.

- Diga o que quiser – suspirei.

- Você sabe que odeio mentir – ele foi direto. – Pelo amor de Merlim, conte a verdade.

- Que verdade? – tentei escapar, e ele suspirou.

- Que você a empurrou não em uma brincadeira, mas porque ela estava tentando te impedir de ir matar Jason e Maria? Aliás, é bom para que eles parem de namorar escondido por causa de você. O fato de você saber vai fazer com que eles fiquem juntos tranquilamente.

- É esse o ponto, meu amigo – falei. – Eles não precisam saber que eu sei. E eles não vão.

- Quando Lina acordar, certamente ela contará.

- Não se eu pedir para que não conte – ela piscou. – E é por isso que estamos aqui. Vamos.

Combinamos de ir visitá-la sem comunicar aos outros. Ainda mais por estarmos em dois, pois era mais provável que Madame Pomfrey liberasse nossa visita. Se todos nós decidíssemos ir juntos, acabaríamos por adicionar mais uma expulsão da ala hospitalar em nosso caderninho.

Assim que entramos, Madame Pomfrey olhou para a porta atrás de nós, esperando nossos habituais companheiros. Como mais nenhum chegou, ela apenas assentiu. Caminhamos rápido para a cama de Emelina ao perceber que ela estava acordada, e até reclamava de alguma coisa.

- Viemos visitá-la – Remo anunciou estupidamente. É claro que viemos visitá-la, ou ele acha que fomos ali pra visitar o amigo da cama ao lado que tinha esporos saltando do nariz?

- Bom, logo as fofocas vão correr – Madame Pomfrey disse simplesmente, e notei uma expressão meio incomodada em seu rosto.

- Fofocas? – perguntei, afinal, era minha especialidade. Antes que a enfermeira respondesse, Emelina interrompeu.

- Eu quero chocolate! – ela pediu, implorante como um bebezinho. – Por favor, enfermeira, cadê a droga do chocolate?

- Eu já te disse, Vance, você ainda está tomando poções! – ela ralhou. – Não pode comer chocolate por causa disso.

- Pro inferno com as poções! Eu nem sei porque eu estou aqui! – ela falou mais alto para a enfermeira que a ignorava e caminhava para dentro de sua salinha. E então, depois de muito tempo, ela percebeu eu e Remo ali. – Olá. Vieram me trazer chocolate?

- Não, não trouxemos. Desculpe – Remo falou como um tonto apaixonado. Ah, esqueci que ele realmente era um. – Na próxima visita eu trarei, eu prometo.

- Ah, obrigada – ela sorriu abertamente para ele. – Então por que veio?

- Para te visitar, dã – respondi. – Como você se sente?

- Ridícula com essa faixa na cabeça – ela deu de ombros. – De resto está tudo bem. A dor já passou.

- Que maravilha! – exclamei, contente. – Viu Remo? Ela está bem.

- Isso é ótimo, Lina – ele sorriu para ela, e ela sorriu meio incerta.

- Então, já que está bem, posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Dorcas... – Remo começou.

- Shiu – interrompi. – Posso ou não, Lina?

Ela olhou de Remo para mim, seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade. E também não parava de sorrir.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance.

- Claro que está – falei alegremente. – Queria que você não contasse aos outros como... sabe... você veio parar aqui.

Ela olhou novamente para nós e não parava de sorrir. Estava parecendo realmente uma idiota com aquele sorriso que nunca sumia. Remo olhou para mim novamente aborrecido.

- Tudo bem – ela respondeu por fim.

- Isso! Eu te amo, Emelina! – beijei-lhe o rosto, e ela riu. – É fácil.

- É realmente fácil – ela comentou. – Levando em conta que eu nem ao menos me lembro de como foi!

Minha expressão provavelmente congelou, e Remo olhou para mim rapidamente.

- N-Não se lembra? – falei, amedrontada. Oh. – Como assim, não se lembra?

- Não lembro – ela balançou a cabeça. Comecei a rezar mentalmente para que ela estivesse brincando. – Na verdade, nem de vocês eu lembro.

Remo piorava sua expressão, e eu ainda esperava que ela soltasse uma gargalhada, mas ela não veio.

- Lina... – Remo falou calmamente. – Você não sabe quem somos nós?

- Não – ela mordeu o lábio. – Desculpe. Mas acho que vocês são meus amigos.

- Ela acha! – exclamei, levando as mãos à boca. Remo começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo, desesperado.

- O quê? Vocês não são? Devo ficar irritada com isso? – ela se encolheu na cama. – Onde está minha varinha?

- Lina, calma – Remo se voltou para ela. – Nós somos seus amigos, e geralmente as pessoas tem certeza de coisas como essas.

- Ah – ela sorriu, saindo da posição defensiva. – Isso é bom, porque gostei de vocês.

- Lina... – Remo tentava se controlar, enquanto eu ainda tentava controlar meu choque. – Me diga... Do que você sabe?

- Bom, eu sei que eu vou estudar em Hogwarts. Lembro dos meus pais também. E estou com saudades deles – ela fez uma cara triste e suspirou. – Onde eles estão?

- Espere... Você disse que vai estudar em Hogwarts? – interrompi as palavras falsamente calmas de Remo. – Emelina, você já estuda em Hogwarts! Está em seu último ano!

- Estou? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Mas eu não me lembro! Eu só lembro que tenho onze anos e estou esperando o dia de primeiro de setembro pra começar meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts!

Remo dessa vez não conseguiu disfarçar seu susto. Meu. Merlim. Do. Céu.

- Acho que perceberam o que aconteceu – Madame Pomfrey surgiu do nada. Em nossa onda de susto não percebemos que a enfermeira havia voltado. – As memórias delas se reduziram até seus onze anos. Foram sete anos perdidos de memória.

- E vai ser assim pra sempre? – perguntei, rouca. Emelina não parava de nos olhar com curiosidade.

- Receio que não. A batida não foi permanente. Creio que aos poucos ela vai voltando – ela suspirou, olhando para Lina. – Já recebi casos semelhantes, porém piores. Como um aluno que voltou para seus primeiros meses de idade e insistia em usar fraldas.

- E quanto tempo levará para que ela recupere a memória totalmente? – Remo perguntou.

- Uns meses. Não chegará a um ano – Madame Pomfrey respondeu. Meses? Pra mim já é muita coisa. – Mas para facilitar o processo é bom que ela vá se familiarizando com todos os fatos dos quais ela não se lembra.

- Teremos que a recordar de tudo? – perguntei. Ótimo. Passei quase toda a minha vida em Hogwarts com aquela garota e vou ter que viver tudo de novo. Que animador.

- É aconselhável – Madame Pomfrey respondeu. – Mas agora eu aconselho a irem jantar. Vance tem que tomar suas poções.

- Ah não – Lina resmungou. – E meu chocolate?

- Vai esperar, mocinha – Pomfrey respondeu, começando a mexer em seus frascos. Certo, temos a Emelina Chocólatra Vance de volta.

- Quando ela poderá sair? – Remo pergunta.

- Em breve. Mas vocês podem e devem sair agora – ela respondeu.

Nos despedimos de Lina e já estávamos saindo a altura em que ela bebericava de sua poção. Antes de sairmos ela acenou, sorriu e gritou:

- E não se esqueçam do meu chocolate!

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

Talvez Nina tivesse razão. Talvez eu sou um péssimo professor que nem ao menos consegue ajudar seus alunos no momento em que eles mais precisam.

Em nossa reunião do coral daquela terça-feira eu não sabia o que fazer. Percebi o desânimo de todos quando falei para aquecerem a voz novamente – era a única coisa que eu podia pedir a eles. Certamente eles queriam saber o que cantaríamos na próxima competição, mas por mais que eu tentasse pensar em alguma coisa, nada me vinha à cabeça. Eu poderia recorrer a Nina, mas havíamos nos afastado por causa daquela pequena discussão. Discussão esta que agora estou admitindo que ela estava certa.

Naquele dia o clima não podia estar pior. Eu não tinha certeza se ter trago Jessie de volta ao coral foi a coisa certa a se fazer, mas quanto mais membros melhor. Benn provavelmente queria ficar fora disso por um tempo, portanto não me dei ao trabalho de convidá-lo. Mesmo sabendo da reação de James com a volta de Jessie, achei uma boa ideia mesmo assim. Jessie mesmo se ofereceu a voltar ao coral, indo à minha sala dizendo que podia ajudar. O que eu poderia fazer? Nessas alturas qualquer ajuda era bem-vinda.

Mas tinha James, e tudo estava estranho. Até mesmo Lily parecia incomodada com Jessie ali, tanto que fez questão de se sentar longe dele. Isso pareceu animar James um pouco. Não posso me esquecer também do afastamento de Emelina, que fazia uma grande falta ali. Acho que todos esperam que ela voltasse logo.

Em geral, estavam todos desanimados. Estava na cara que já haviam desistido de antecipação. Eu queria animá-los, mas o que eu podia fazer?

O que eu costumava fazer para aumentar o astral de todos?

Comecei a conversar com os músicos, e subitamente os outros pararam para observar quando a música começou.

_Yo VIP let's kick it_

_Ice ice baby_

_Ice Ice baby_

Sirius, Dorcas e John vibraram e cantaram juntos. Os demais estavam surpresos, e ficaram ainda mais quando eu comecei a dançar. Era a música que eu e meus amigos mais dançávamos em tempos de escola.

_All right stop collaborate and listen_

_Ice is back with my brand new invention_

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly_

_Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly_

_Will it ever stop yo I don't know_

_Turn off the lights and I'll glow_

_To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_

_Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

John foi o primeiro a ficar de pé, e saiu puxando os que estavam por perto – Beth e seus sapos de chocolates e um Franco sonolento – e os que estavam cantando foram para o centro da sala junto deles.

_Dance go rush to the speaker that booms_

_I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom_

_Deadly when I play a dope melody_

_Anything less than the best is a felony_

_Love it or leave it you better gang way_

_You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play_

_If there was a problem yo I'll solve it_

_Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

Não havia ninguém sentado. Bom, na verdade havia e eu estranhei. Jessie olhava com uma careta de quem não estava gostando, e mesmo que Lily lançasse olhares furtivos para ele, ele mal se movia.

_Ice ice baby vanillla_

_Ice ice baby vanillla_

_Ice ice baby vanillla_

_Ice ice baby!_

Comecei a inventar uma coreografia, e aos poucos todos foram me acompanhando. John a fazia com mais perfeição.

_Now that the party is jumping_

_With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin'_

_Quick to the point to the point no faking_

_I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon_

_Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble_

_I go crazy when I hear a cymbal_

_And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo_

_I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo_

Como eu havia sentido falta daquela animação. Acho que todos estavam finalmente esperando por isso, pois o centro da sala estava cheio de danças loucas e risadas altas.

_Rollin' in my 5.0_

_With my rag-top down so my hair can blow_

_The girlies on standby waving just to say hi_

_Did you stop no I just drove by_

_Kept on pursuing to the next stop_

_I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block_

_The block was dead_

_Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue_

_Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis_

_Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis_

_Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine_

_Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine_

_Ready for the chumps on the wall_

_The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls_

_Gunshots rang out like a bell_

_I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells_

_Falling on the concrete real fast_

_Jumped in my car slammed on the gas_

_Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed_

_I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack_

_Police on the scene you know what I mean_

_They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends_

_If there was a problem yo I'll solve it_

_Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

A música já vinha acabando e Jessie não havia saído de seu lugar. Reparei que ninguém estava nem aí para ele.

_Ice ice baby vanilla_

_Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla_

_Ice ice baby vanilla_

_Ice ice baby vanilla ice_

_Ice ice baby too cold_

_Ice ice baby too cold too cold_

_Ice Ice baby too cold too cold_

_Ice ice baby too cold too cold_

_Yo man let's get out of here_

_Word to your mother_

E não houve uma pessoa sequer que não riu e aplaudiu ao final da música.

- Incrível, Mister D! – Sophie exclamou, animada, enquanto os outros ainda riam.

- Depois desse número, chegamos a conclusão de que sim, é possível bater a Sonserina! – falei, e os outros aplaudiram. Queria que Nina estivesse ali naquele momento.

E então ouvimos um muxoxo de desdém. Nos viramos e vimos Jessie com um olhar de superioridade evidente.

- Vocês acham que podem vencer com... isso? – soltou uma risadinha. – Como aluno da Sonserina, eu devo dizer que precisam muito mais do que isso pra vencê-los. E esse muito, é muito _mesmo_.

- Então o que você sugere, St. James? – James desafiou, e o garoto se pôs de pé.

- Se for considerar essa droga de música do Vanilla Ice, sugiro que desistam de uma vez – ele falou, e vi palavrões quase saltando da boca de Dorcas. – E agora eu entendo. Entendo que aqui não é o meu lugar. Pela terceira vez, estou saindo.

- Jessie? – Lily disse, chocada.

- Sinto muito. Acabei de chegar a essa conclusão – ele suspirou. - Acho que o caso de vocês é meio que... sem solução. Realmente sinto muito.

E, sem dizer mais nada, caminhou pra fora da sala. A surpresa tomava tanto conta de nossas expressões que não tivemos o que comentar.

- Então vai embora mesmo, babaca! – Dorcas xingou, indo em direção a porta. – E já vai tarde!

E então simultaneamente todos olharam para Lily. Ela tinha os olhos chocados, surpreendentemente não lacrimejados. Ao nos olhar, demonstrava o sentimento que parte de nós havia acabado de formar a respeito de Jessie: desprezo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

- Pode confessar, James, você está extremamente feliz – falei com uma risada, enquanto eu, James, Pedro e Jason aproveitávamos o vazio da sala comunal. – Jessie agora está sendo odiado pelo resto do pessoal e suas últimas atitudes acabaram por afastar Lily dele.

- Bom, não posso negar que por um lado é ruim pra Lily. Toda essa briga, quer dizer – James suspirou, mas então não conseguiu mais segurar seu sorriso. – Mas finalmente Lily está começando a perceber o quão idiota St. James é, e isso muito me agrada.

- Desculpe, Pontas, mas você deve imaginar que mesmo que Lily termine com St. James ela dificilmente vai dar uma chance pra você – Pedro lembrou.

- Verdade – concordei.

- Sem St. James pra me atrapalhar já é meio caminho andado. O resto é comigo – James disse, olhando esperançoso para cada um de nossos rostos. – Já conquistei Lily uma vez, e posso conquistar de novo.

- Demorou sete anos – Jason comentou com uma risada, colocando o braço em volta de minha cintura.

- James, quer algumas dicas? – falei, e ele assentiu com um ar divertido. – Primeiro: saia da cola dela. Sério, dê-lhe um pouco de liberdade caso ela finalmente termine com St. James. Você aparecendo em todo lugar e entrando em suas conversas não vai fazê-la ter pensamentos positivos a seu respeito.

- Hum, é. Já percebi isso em algumas ocasiões – James disse. – Mas continue.

- Segundo: para se aproximar dela não banque um de romântico, e em hipótese alguma fique relembrando o tempo em que vocês ficaram juntos.

James assentiu, e Rabicho e Jason sorriam para nosso diálogo.

- Terceiro: nunca cite Gravelle. No fundo Lily sabe que não foi inteiramente sua culpa tudo o que aconteceu por causa da mocreia, mas ela gosta de colocar a culpa em você. E não me pergunte, eu também não a entendo – completei quando vi que James ia questionar. – Só esqueça do passado, como se fosse a primeira vez que você está tentando se aproximar dela.

- É fácil falar – James bufou.

- E por último: seja _amigo_ dela. Sempre. É difícil olhar pra ela e resistir a dar uns amassos, mas tudo a seu tempo. A amizade é a base pra quaisquer outras relações, lembre-se disso.

James logo se juntou às risadas de Jason e Rabicho, mas eu tinha certeza que ele levaria minhas dicas a sério. Podia parecer cômico, mas era tudo verdade.

Nossas risadas foram interrompidas pela porta do buraco do retrato se abrindo, e com choque reconhecemos a voz de Dorcas. Olhei alarmada pra Jason, que num segundo tirou seu braço ao meu redor e pulou para a poltrona em que Rabicho estava, caindo exatamente em seu colo.

Dorcas, acompanhada de Sophie, viu a cena de Jason e Rabicho. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- Eu, é... Estou vendo se as coxas do Rabicho são... confortáveis – Jason inventou, e depois lançou-lhe um sorriso amarelo. Coloquei a mão na boca para segurar o riso.

- E de fato são – James se pôs de pé, e também sentou-se no colo de Rabicho. Este bufava com todo o peso em si. James balançava em cima de Rabicho. – Viu? São fofas.

Dorcas olhava pra cada um com uma expressão de repulsa.

- Deixa eu ver! – Sophie deu seu apoio, e correu a se sentar no colo de Rabicho. O garoto em breve não sentiria mais as pernas. – Ai, que delícia! São bem confortáveis. Sortuda será sua namorada, Rabicho.

Dorcas então balançou a cabeça, com um muxoxo.

- Doidos – murmurou, e partiu para o dormitório. Assim que sumiu de vista, James e Sophie se levantaram, aos risos, e depois se desculparam com Rabicho.

- Obrigado. É bom saber que minhas coxas fofas e deliciosas ajudaram a esconder um segredo – ele disse com humor, apalpando as próprias coxas.

Rimos mais um pouco e paramos assim que Lily chegou acompanhada de Alice. Olhei rapidamente para James, que suspirou e apenas agiu com indiferença. Sorri e fiz um gesto positivo e discreto em sua direção.

Esse triângulo amoroso ainda vai dar o que falar.

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

- Esse é John. Ele é o melhor dançarino de todos nós e também o mais novo. Está no segundo ano. Adora aprontar, pior do que James e Sirius – apontei para o garoto de olhos puxados na foto. – E esse aqui é o nosso professor, David Moreau. É professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também. E não é só um professor, é também um grande amigo.

- Uau – Emelina sorria para foto que eu havia trago de uma das apresentações que havíamos feito. O número da foto foi um dos melhores, o Born This Way. – Isso é incrível. Eu não me lembro muito bem, mas sinto como se eu já conhecesse todos.

- Logo sua memória vai voltar e você vai lembrar com muita clareza – falei pra ela, sorrindo.

Emelina ainda estava na ala hospitalar, deitada em sua cama e se empanturrando de chocolate. Espero também que ela logo se lembre que havia maneirado em toda a comilança.

- Ei, Remo – ela chamou, e eu ergui os olhos. – Você... Bem... Por acaso você... Você é meu namorado, ou algo do tipo?

Fui pego de surpresa, e dei um jeito de não ter que encará-la, fingindo que havia derrubado uma foto no chão.

- Não, não sou – falei rápido. – Só somos muito amigos.

- Não parece – ela sorriu. – Você é o que mais está se importando comigo, e o que mais me trata com carinho.

- Geralmente é assim que eu ajo.

- Ah – ela disse, pensativa. – Em todo caso, eu gostaria de ter um namorado como você.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Bom, você tinha um namorado uns dias atrás, até – contei, e ela fez uma expressão surpresa.

- Tinha? E por que terminamos?

- Ele não te dava muita atenção, era ciumento... Mas não por... motivos normais – tentei explicar-lhe. – Ele é gay.

- Gay? – ela riu. – E por que eu namoraria um gay?

- Bom, ninguém sabia que ele era – e desatei a contar toda a história. De suas brigas constantes e desagradáveis até Irving, e o final feliz que foi termos o ajudado e construído um pequeno laço de amizade.

- Que estranho – ela disse. – Tudo é estranho. Toda essa história de coral, desse garoto gay... Não parece fazer sentido.

- Porém é a verdade – respondi. – Mas por que o coral não lhe faz sentido?

- Eu não consigo imaginar alguma coisa do tipo – ela disse.

Bom, não havia momento melhor.

- Posso lhe mostrar, porque... – me coloquei de pé e corri até a entrada da enfermaria. Fiz um sinal. – Na verdade eu tenho uma demonstração.

Soltei um pigarro e seus olhos brilharam prevendo o que veria a seguir.

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Isn't she wonderfull_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_Isn't she lovely made from love_

E a banda entrou. Lina soltou uma exclamação de satisfação ao ouvir o som dos instrumentos.

_Isn't she pretty?_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

Seu rosto foi tomado por um enorme sorriso, e ela até havia deixado o chocolate de lado. A banda também cantou, e eu pude chegar mais próximo dela e olhar em seus olhos cor de mel...

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely_

_Made from love._

Emelina aplaudiu, e antes mesmo de Pomfrey chegar, antes mesmo da banda se retirar, ela me puxou para um abraço esmagador. Quase caí por cima dela na cama, mas consegui me equilibrar.

Aproveitei aquele momento. Era uns dos mais agradáveis que ultimamente eu poderia ter.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Meus sapatos ecoaram no chão do palco.

- Recebi sua coruja – falei, quando vi sua sombra se movimentar perto e um holofote aceso. – Por que me chamou aqui?

- Está na hora de mudarmos um pouco nosso local de encontro. Eu já estava enjoando daquela biblioteca quente e empoeirada – Jessie falou com descaso. Revirei os olhos.

Eu nem sabia porque eu tinha ido até lá. Quando vi a carta de Jessie em cima da minha cama eu quase que a amassei e joguei no lixo. Não queria ver, falar, comunicar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que tivesse Jessie no meio. Seus últimos atos tinham me causado repulsa.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

- Ora, é como eu disse – Jessie se aproximou, e consegui ver seu sorriso torto que anteriormente faria eu me derreter. – Apenas me encontrar com a minha namorada.

Jessie levantou a mão e acariciou o meu rosto. Não me mexi nem reagi, e apenas o olhava com neutralidade. Ele suspirou.

- Dance comigo – pediu, e pela primeira vez vi num canto do palco o famoso radinho mágico quase idêntico ao que Mister D tinha.

- Não estou muito a fim. É pra isso que me chamou aqui? – perguntei, cortante. – Pra dizer que as músicas do coral da Grifinória são horríveis, que eu não tenho talento assim como os outros e você está disposto a me ensinar? Ou você está apenas tentando, sei lá, me estuprar?

- Calma, Lily, ei! – ele exclamou, erguendo as mãos. Soltou uma risada. – Só estou querendo fazer uma pequena performance com você. Não cantamos muito juntos.

- Já fizemos dois duetos – respondi.

- E nem chega à quantidade de números que já participou com Potter – ele retrucou.

- Deve ser porque ele está no mesmo coral que eu! – explodi. – Você teve três vezes para ter todas as apresentações que quisesse, e na última você falou daquele modo estúpido a respeito dele! O que você estava pensando que era ao dizer tudo aquilo? Você está agindo feito um idiota, Jessie St. James, e eu estou realmente pensando na possibilidade de acabar nosso longo namoro – terminei com a ironia.

Jessie manteve-se neutro, e por fim passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Escute, me desculpe Lily – ele disse, e então partiu para segurar meus rostos com as mãos. – Nem eu sei porque estou agindo desse jeito. Toda aquela conversa foi um mero ataque de ciúmes que eu... Realmente me sinto envergonhado. E o coral... Bom, acho que eu percebi que talvez eu não fazia parte dele, mesmo querendo muito, porque você estava lá. Eu tentei por você e meio que explodi e eu... Sinto muito.

Seus olhos demonstravam a culpa, e subitamente o Jessie-idiota-que-eu-odeio desapareceu.

- Prometo parar com isso – ele disse.

- Promete mesmo? – perguntei.

- Prometo – ele disse com firmeza. – Porém quero que você faça algo por mim.

Urgh. Sempre tem a parte ruim.

- O quê?

Jessie olhou para mim sem ao menos piscar.

- Você terá que escolher.

- Escolher?

- Sim. Escolher – ele falou. – Entre mim ou Potter. De uma vez por todas.

- Jessie! – bufei.

- Sim. Não pode ter mais nenhum tipo de relação com ele. Nem uma palavra, um sorriso, nada. Nunca haverá nem ao menos amizade.

Fiquei a encará-lo, e percebi que ele falava sério. Não falou mais nada, e o silêncio pairava naquele auditório vazio.

- Eu... – murmurei, olhando para todos os lados e sempre percebendo que ele apenas me encarava.

- Cante comigo – ele disse, antes que eu respondesse. Caminhou até o radinho jogado no chão e segundos passados a música começou. Eu a conhecia de trás pra frente.

_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then, I get a little bit lonely and_

_you're never coming round_

_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then, I get a little bit tired of_

_listening to the sound of my tears_

_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then, I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the eyars have gone by_

_Every now and then, I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

Como eu havia congelado no centro do palco, Jessie se aproximou por trás, e abraçou meus braços, logo os levantando no ritmo do começo da canção. Minha voz saía tremida ao cantar, e a dele não podia estar mais firme. Às vezes, também, eu mal parecia ouvi-la.

_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then, I fall apart_

_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then, I fall apart_

Jessie começou a se balançar e me guiar para frente e para trás do palco, e eu ainda não podia ver seu rosto enquanto fazíamos aquilo. Eu até podia imaginar seu olhar penetrante, mas na verdade eu não queria vê-lo. Enquanto isso, nossos pés se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo da música e nossos corpos foram se soltando aos poucos.

_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on_

_forever_

_And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

E então finalmente ficamos de frente um para o outro, e a luz do holofote fazia reflexo em seus óculos. Óculos?

Jessie havia sumido, e no lugar, James me olhava profundamente, como se atravessasse a alma, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Perdi um pouco o rumo da canção e o passo de dança. Pisquei algumas vezes e me recusei a abrir os olhos novamente.

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

E Jessie (ou James) me pegara no colo e me rodopiava por todo o palco. Tive coragem de abrir olhos novamente e reconheci os cabelos loiros de Jessie. Assim que me colocara de volta ao chão, pegara minha cintura e minha mão e começamos a girar pelo palco como numa valsa. Era Jessie ali, mas eu constantemente podia jurar que eu ouvia a voz de James a cantar junto comigo.

_Once upon a time, I was falling in love_

_But now, I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Acho que eu tinha problemas mentais. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontecia comigo! Como eu podia ter enxergado James? E por que James? Por que não Sirius, Jason, Sean, Remo ou, sei lá, meu pai?

_Turn around, bright eyes..._

Agradeci aos céus que a música havia terminado, e Jessie, com agilidade, havia me deitado em seu braço e se curvado sobre mim. Senti seus lábios beijando os meus com suavidade.

De volta a minha postura normal, Jessie se afastou um passo a fim de me encarar. Estava arfando quando perguntou:

- Então, o que escolheu?

Olhei para Jessie mais uma vez e, por um segundo momento de alucinação, vislumbrei os olhos de James em seu rosto, como se quisessem responder por mim.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

Eu podia ter escolhido um lugar melhor para me sentar naquele dia na sala de música. De um lado, um James sorrindo até não parar mais – já que Jessie não voltaria mais ali – e do outro lado uma Lily nervosa demais.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ela. Lily olhou de soslaio para James e gemeu.

- Só não saia da onde você está sentada, por favor – ela pediu.

Observávamos Moreau mexendo em sua pasta, talvez procurando alguma partitura que podia nos salvar na próxima competição. Porém sua busca foi interrompida quando Nina entrou na sala, e logo a saudamos.

- Olá, olá – ela disse sorridente. – Olá, David.

- Nina – ele disse, e sorriu meio bobo. Ah, o amor é lindo.

- Ouvi dizer que ultimamente vocês arrasaram num número do Vanilla Ice, é isso mesmo? – ela disse, contente.

- Sim. É um ritmo meio estranho, mas bem contagiante – James comentou.

- Hum – Nina pareceu pensativa. – Vocês por acaso então conhecem o funk?

- Quem é esse? – John perguntou zombeteiramente.

- Já ouvi falar, mas bem pouco – respondi.

- Eu conheço muito bem – Sean falou. – Meus pais gostam. É uma cultura mais trouxa.

- Exatamente – Nina disse, e Moreau a observava com curiosidade. – Por acaso vocês já viram bruxos dançando funk?

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

- Está aí uma inegável arma contra a Sonserina! – Nina exclamou. – A Sonserina é composta praticamente por pessoas de sangue puro. Assim sendo, eles mal sabem o que é funk.

- Céus, isso é verdade! – Moreau exclamou com crescente entusiasmo. – E certamente nem Julian tem alguma noção do funk. Ele gosta mais de clássicos.

Comentários paralelos e animados tomaram conta da sala, e então Moreau, depois de sorrir mais um pouco bobamente para Nina, tornou a falar.

- Ok, ok – ele nos chamou, e as conversas cessaram. – A lição de vocês é nos apresentar um número de funk. Veremos quem vai se sair melhor!

Deixamos a sala com certa alegria, o que fazia tempo que não acontecia. Funk hein... Quem diria?

- E o melhor, Nina nos deu a dica depois de St. James ter saído – James me disse. – Pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu sinto que ele é um espião da Sonserina.

- Eu vou guardar minhas opiniões para mim – falei, rindo. E minha opinião era que com toda a certeza do mundo James pensaria aquilo, pois qualquer motivo é um ódio a mais por Jessie.

- Não sei se você percebeu, So – James de repente abaixou o tom de voz. – Mas Lily está particularmente estranha hoje. Não sei se é só comigo, mas ela meio que... Está me olhando com medo. O que será que eu fiz pra ela?

Um relampejo do olhar incômodo de Lily para James naquela hora na sala de música veio na mente.

- Não sei, James. Você deve estar paranoico e...

Quase fui de encontro com ele, quando este parou subitamente. Descobri o porquê. No Saguão de Entrada Lily e Jessie se beijavam como um casalzinho feliz, e depois Jessie pegara em sua mão e a levava para dentro do Salão Principal.

- Acho que eu vou... – James não tinha uma expressão muito boa. Merlim, eu não soube o que fazer. – Chutar alguma coisa.

E saiu para a direção oposta. É, isso não o deixou muito feliz, obviamente. Me pergunto no que isso vai dar.

Continuei ali sentindo pena de James até meus devaneios serem interrompidos por um bando de garotas do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa passando por mim quase esbarrando, e fiquei surpresa quando uma delas soltou um palavrão cuja extensão eu nunca conseguiria formular.

A curiosidade me tomou e fui pra perto para ouvir, ainda mais quando escutei outra falar "Black".

- Ele é um otário – a menina-boca-suja xingou. – E te fez de otária também, assim como eu!

- Acho que eu vou chutar o que ele tem no meio das pernas assim que eu o ver...

- Canalha!

- Ah, com licença – chamei timidamente, e o grupo furioso passou a ser quieto assim que me viu. – Não pude deixar de ouvir os protestos de vocês.

As garotas se entreolharam, e a menina-boca-suja me olhou com hesitação.

- Desculpe, mas nós sabemos que você não namora mais Black – ela disse.

- Certamente – concordei. – Só queria saber o que aconteceu.

- E por que ia querer saber? – outra perguntou, ríspida.

- Porque eu sou curiosa. Ah, e não tenho um jornal de fofocas – adiantei.

Elas se entreolharam novamente.

- Eu fiquei com Sirius Black – a boca-suja disse.

- E eu – a de voz ríspida falou com uma pontada de raiva. E um pouquinho de orgulho.

- E eu – outra também falou.

- E todas nós – a mais baixinha falou. Rapidamente contei o grupo e fiquei com dó das sete garotas.

- E vocês são tipo... Melhores amigas? – perguntei.

- Quase deixamos de ser – a boca-suja falou – por causa dele.

- Uh, eu realmente sinto muito – mordi o lábio. Merlim fez um bem a mim quando eu terminei com aquele traste. Me lembrei de quando eu reuni todas aquelas garotas num só encontro com Sirius, e percebi que a lista de "garotas que eu peguei" era mais longa do que eu pensava.

- Não sinta. Você foi uma das otárias – a garota falou, rispidamente outra vez.

É claro, eu não podia discordar da verdade. Nem discutir. As garotas deram as costas e entraram no Salão Principal. Segui o mesmo caminho, afinal, eu também estava indo jantar.

Enquanto eu procurava Dorcas e as outras meninas, passei por Sirius e bati em seu ombro. Ele pareceu surpreso por eu estar falando com ele.

- Parabéns, colega – falei com sarcasmo.

- Pelo quê? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, falando com a boca cheia de carne de frango.

- Por aumentar cada dia mais sua horda de otárias – respondi e me afastei. Deixei ele pra trás com uma dúvida crescente, e me senti bem por aquilo.

No final não jantei com Dorcas, pois Eric gritava meu nome para eu ir me ajudar a ele na mesa da Corvinal. E, enquanto eu me sentava, eu podia jurar ouvir naquela mesma mesa outras garotas xingando um tal de "maroto pegador".

* * *

><p><span>Sean:<span>

Naquele jantar, exclusivamente me sentei com Jenny e Benn um pouco afastado na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

- Os dois gays. Francamente – Jenny suspirou. – Sempre achei que tinha alguma coisa errada com vocês. Aproveitem e assumam o namoro.

Eu corei, mas Benn riu.

- Eu estou tão melhor agora que assumi isso – ele suspirou. – Sean tinha razão. Você Jenny, por outro lado, deveria admitir que é uma...

- ... lésbica? – Jenny bufou.

- Mandona chata e autoritária – Benn disse, e eu gargalhei.

- Acho que disso ela já sabe.

- Muito engraçado vocês – ela mordiscou a coxa do frango. – E seus pais, Benn, como reagiram à notícia?

- Aceitaram muito bem, até – Benn disse. – O mais engraçado foi a minha mãe dizendo "eu sempre quis ter uma menina"!

Gargalhei mais uma vez, e Jenny revirou os olhos.

- Até preferiria que você ainda estivesse com Vance – ela disse. – E por falar nela, é verdade que ela tentou se matar quando descobriu que durante todo esse tempo ela namorava com um cara gay?

- Essas línguas de Hogwarts – Benn suspirou. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história. Emma simplesmente se machucou. Caiu e bateu a cabeça.

- E já está bem – completei.

- Ah é? Pois corre no castelo que ela perdeu a memória.

- Finalmente uma verdade! – Benn exclamou.

- Eu e o resto do pessoal fomos visitá-la assim que Dorcas nos contou a respeito – comentei. – Ela está bem, só precisamos ajudá-la a relembrar das coisas mais importantes. A memória dela voltou aos onze anos.

- Podia dizer que eu estava com pena, mas não gosto dela – Jenny foi sincera, e Benn jogou-lhe uma uva na cara. Sua expressão de aborrecimento não foi suficiente para que ele parasse de jogar mais uvas.

- Logo ela vai sair da ala hospitalar, e acho que vou dizer pra ela que a Jenny é uma de suas melhores amigas, o que acha Benn? – falei, e Benn riu.

- Excelente! Jenny e Emelina, as BFF.

- Façam isso que eu arrebento-lhes a cara – ela falou, mal humorada. Pegou as uvas e começou a jogar de volta em Benn.

- Aconselho que parem com a pequena guerra, caso os outros alunos se entusiasmem – falei, quando uvas voavam por todo lugar. – Uma já foi o suficiente na história de Hogwarts...

E então Jenny acertou uma bem no meu nariz, e fui obrigado a entrar na guerra. Depois de muitos sulcos de uva escorrerem no uniforme, Jenny se juntou aos amigos da Corvinal e Benn aos novos e melhores companheiros da Lufa-Lufa. Me dirigi à mesa da Grifinória e me sentei ao lado de uma Lily solitária e tristonha.

- Ora, Lily, por que está sozinha? – perguntei, vendo o resto da nossa turma sentado mais adiante.

- Não estou... com vontade de sentar perto do James – ela disse, com um suspiro, e colocando alguns pedaços de nozes lentamente na boca.

- Você já sentou antes, vamos – me coloquei de pé e tentei puxá-la dali. – Vamos, Lily!

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui! – ela reclamou, e voltou a se sentar. Me sentei ao seu lado.

- E Jessie, por que não está contigo?

- Estava até agora pouco, depois foi estudar com os amigos – ela disse, sem emoção. – Provavelmente foram jogar uma partida de snap explosivo, isso sim.

- Mas eu não estou entendendo o porquê da sua isolação – falei, pegando mais sobremesa.

- Eu ia me sentar com o pessoal, mas James chegou, me lançou um olhar mal humorado, então decidi ficar aqui – ela suspirou. – Eu só sei que estou cansada, Sean.

- Cansada? Oras, então vá descansar em seu dormitório – respondi calmamente.

- Não disso – ela quase riu. – Estou cansada de tanta depressão. Eu fico com Jessie, fico triste. Fico sem Jessie, fico triste. O que eu faço?

- Deve haver uma opção alternativa... Tipo, ficar com James.

Lily me olhou, brava.

- O quê? Eu falo sério! – eu disse para a ruiva, que revirou os olhos. – Siga a lógica. Com Jessie você fica triste, então não fique com ele. Se ficar sem ele, você também fica triste, então pra abafar essa tristeza, fique com James e seja feliz!

- É tão fácil falar! – Lily bufou. – James é um idiota. Me trocou pela Gravelle.

- E pela Amortentia dela.

- Devemos lembrar que ele tomou aquela estúpida poção porque não me escutou quando eu disse para ele se afastar dela. Se ele tivesse me escutado, Gravelle não teria como ter dado a poção a ele.

- Ela arrumaria outro jeito, isso é certo – argumentei.

- E sem falar que ele me traiu!

- Quando? – argumentei novamente, comendo ao mesmo tempo. Eu sempre argumento com frequência.

- Um pouco antes de terminar comigo. Provavelmente já tinha tomado a poção. Mas mesmo assim, foi traição – ela falou, irritada. – Antes de terminar comigo James ficou com Gravelle.

- E como você sabe disso?

Lily hesitou.

- Jessie me contou – falou por fim.

Soltei uma risadinha, e Lily me olhou com apreensão.

- O quê?

- Jessie te contou – eu falei. – Agora se é verdade, isso é outra questão.

Lily não respondeu. Tinha uma expressão de dúvida e olhava diretamente para James, que conversava alguma coisa com John e Alicia (hoje de cabelo azul turquesa).

- Mas já que você está depressiva, você precisa de algumas ocupações a mais para a cabeça – falei, a interrompendo de seus pensamentos. – Tenho um trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas pra fazer, e tive uma ideia brilhante. É certeza que Nina vai adorar.

- Sobre o que é o trabalho? – Lily finalmente parou de olhar para James.

- É sobre a visão que os trouxas tem dos bruxos. Como eles pensam que os bruxos são – expliquei.

- Ah, sim – ela disse, ainda de modo vago. – Não sei porque está nessa aula, Sean, já que é nascido trouxa.

- É interessante ver todo mundo estudando coisas tão óbvias para nós. Estudo dos Trouxas é a matéria na qual eu me sinto o mais inteligente de todos – falei, animado. – Então, vai me ajudar?

- Como quiser – ela falou, e então jogou a cabeça pro lado, sacudindo sua cabeleira ruiva, e deitou no meu ombro. – Mas eu vou me matar primeiro, pode ser?

A rainha do drama.

- Tudo bem, eu espero – respondi, rindo.

* * *

><p><span>James:<span>

- Estou cansado de perder – James comentou enquanto eu e ele éramos os únicos que haviam chegado no dormitório depois do jantar. – Perco Lily para St. James. Perderemos no coral, e agora perderemos no quadribol porque não achamos apanhador.

- Precisamos achar alguém. Qualquer um! – Sirius disse exasperado, andando de um lado pro outro. – Não entendo porque nunca pensamos em ter um apanhador de reserva.

- Nunca imaginaríamos que o nosso fraturaria o crânio numa partida – lembrei.

- Sem apanhador, como jogaremos?

- Relaxa, Sirius. Teremos outro teste amanhã. Deve ter algum salvador!

- E para treiná-lo? – Sirius falou, enquanto se despia para por os pijamas. – Não é tão fácil como parece.

- Já te disse, relaxa. Alguém vai aparecer – bocejei.

- O jogo é mês que vem, mês que vem! É o decisivo, o final! O último jogo de quadribol escolar das nossas vidas, e é contra a Sonserina! – Sirius continuava a tagarelar. – É questão de honra vencer aqueles vermes!

- Comentários sobre a aula de TCM? – Remo adentrou o dormitório.

- Onde esteve? – Sirius perguntou.

- Olá mamãe, que bom ter você aqui em meu dormitório – Remo zombou, e eu ri daquilo. – Fui na ala hospitalar.

- Visitar a Lina – foi a vez de Sirius caçoar. – Ai, esse amor.

- Bom, era pra eu ter ido durante a noite como você fazia quando Sophie estava por lá – Remo retrucou, e Sirius demonstrou incômodo.

- Ai, esse amor – falei, rindo.

- Você também fazia isso com Lily, James – Remo disse.

- E voltava todo sorrisos, queira relembrar – Sirius falou.

- Fazia mesmo, e não nego – respondi. – Mas você e Remo negam que estão em amores por Sophie e Emelina, respectivamente.

- Eu estive – falaram em uníssono, e ambos fingiam estar ocupados fazendo outra coisa. Arte de tentar disfarçar.

- Hum, acho que não – eu ri baixo. – Se não estivessem, Remo não iria visitar Emelina com tanta frequência levando chocolates e Sirius não ficaria todo se remexendo quando Sophie se aproxima demais.

- Isso é estúpido – Sirius bufou com falsa indiferença.

- E eu levo chocolates porque Lina se esqueceu que não é mais chocólatra – Remo se defendeu.

- Sei.

- Qual o assunto da vez? – Rabicho chegou.

- Estávamos comentando sobre as paixões e ex-paixões, Rabicho – Sirius disse. – Está em um dos dois grupos?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sei lá, tipo, a Cox?

- Beth? – Rabicho bufou. – Somos só amigos.

- A antiga conversa fiada. Seja sincero, vocês já chegaram a se beijar? – falei, me divertindo com seu embaraço.

Rabicho olhou para todos nós, então balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Olha, e eu achando que não era esperto – Sirius disse.

- Esperta é a Beth. Suspeite se ela der em cima de você, Remo, senão chegaremos a conclusão que ela quer beijar os quatro marotos de Hogwarts – falei com uma gargalhada. – Se depender de mim, ela não conseguirá isso.

- Beth foi quem ficou com mais pessoas de nossa turma? – Sirius perguntou, surpreso.

- Não, você – Remo lembrou. – Você já namorou Sophie, Beth e já ficou com Dorcas, no quinto ano.

- Droga, não me lembre disso – Sirius estremeceu. – Meadowes é o diabo em pessoa.

- James tem duas na lista também, não? – Rabicho questionou. – Lily e Sophie, na época em que namoraram.

- Você acreditou realmente que eu namorei sério com ela?

- Parecia... – Rabicho murmurou.

- Porém Pontas ficou com Louise Cooper, colega de quarto de Lily – Sirius disse.

- Ela não é da nossa turma – instei, não querendo lembrar da reação de Lily quando soube. – Não conta.

- Sendo assim, você nem fez tanto a festa – Sirius sorriu, perverso. – Até Remo tem um número maior. Estão na lista Maria MacDonald e Emelina Vance!

- Nunca beijei Emelina! – Remo protestou.

- Ah, mas pelo menos uma bitoquinha vocês já trocaram – Sirius riu, e Remo ficou calado.

- Confirmado – falei.

- Jason tem duas também. Maria e, mesmo que não queira, Dorcas – Rabicho contou.

- Uma pior que a outra – Sirius falou. – Duas malucas.

- Maria é muito mais considerável que Dorcas – defendi.

- Você acha – Sirius deu de ombros.

Depois de fizermos essa "síntese de pegação", Remo foi ajudar Rabicho em alguma lição que depois copiarei de alguém e Sirius ficou lendo um livro de quadribol qualquer. Pouco depois Franco chegou.

- Olá – cumprimentou. – Quais são as novas?

- Não temos um apanhador e vamos ser massacrados na final – Sirius falou simplesmente, com a voz monótona.

- Ué, mas vocês não iam fazer os testes amanhã? – Franco perguntou, tirando os sapatos.

- E vamos, mas Almofadinhas está com síndrome de pessimismo – falei.

- Realismo.

- Realismo pessimista – complementei.

- Espero que tenha bons resultados amanhã – Franco bocejou e se espreguiçou. – Acho que já vou me deitar.

- Ei, Frank – Sirius chamou. – Quem de mais conhecido você já beijou do castelo, além de Alice?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas depois ficou claro que não queria respondê-la.

- Amiga de alguma amiga nossa, colega de quarto, qualquer uma...? – pressionei. – Nunca nos contou a respeito, sempre tão reservadão quanto a isso.

Franco suspirou.

- Que eu me lembre, no quarto ano, foi só... – ele parou. – Hum, Lucy Elliot.

- LUCY ELLIOT? – exclamamos, até mesmo Rabicho e Franco que estavam concentrados em sua lição.

- Lucy Elliot? – Sirius repetiu. – Aquela maravilhosa loira enjoada que anda com Gravelle?

- Ela é linda – comentei. – Porém enjoada. Me lembro das poucas conversas que ela estava junto comigo e com Gravelle em nosso controlado namoro. Muito sem conteúdo.

- Realmente – Franco comentou.

- Você e Elliot, caramba – Sirius assobiou. – Ela é um avião. Não perdeu tempo, hein Frank?

- E ela está no coral da Sonserina também. Ela e a outra enjoada, a Stanton – eu disse.

- Outro avião – Sirius disse.

- Mas vamos esquecer disso, certo? – Franco falou, afofando o travesseiro. – Boa noite.

Remo ainda dava umas risadinhas quando Sirius voltou a falar.

- Ei, Frank – chamou, e ouvi Franco murmurar alguma coisa. – Alice não sabe não é?

- E é bom que continue não sabendo – ele falou com a voz abafada, e Sirius desatou a rir.

Como não parou tão cedo, Franco jogou-lhe um travesseiro e, rindo um pouco junto dele, deitou-se para dormir.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas:<span>

Emelina Vance e Sophie McKinnon são duas garotas com sérios problemas mentais. Ainda me pergunto por que sou amiga delas.

Encontrei com Sophie na saída do Salão Principal.

- Onde é que você está indo?

- Hum, ocupações – ela disse simplesmente.

- Ocupações? – cruzei os braços e franzi a testa.

Sophie suspirou.

- Pro meu número de funk, Dorcas.

- Você realmente está a fim de fazer aquele número, Caroline Sophie? – perguntei, enquanto ela olhava pro teto.

- Sim. E eu vou. Tenho uma ideia muito bacana, e quero transmiti-la a vocês.

- Transmita o quanto quiser, Sophie. Só não cante ela – falei com veemência, e Sophie riu.

- Vai ser um número incrível, espere e verá – ela disse, segurando meus ombros. – E você particularmente vai gostar.

- E por que eu gostaria? – ergui a sobrancelha, então balancei a cabeça. – Em todo o caso, Emelina vai sair da ala hospitalar hoje. Não vai me acompanhar?

- Há, com certeza um tal de Remo Lupin fará questão de te acompanhar – ela riu.

- McKinnon? – uma voz chamou às minhas costas. Sophie sorriu para quem quer que estivesse atrás de mim.

Quando me virei deparei com um bando de meninas desconhecidas ali, esperando por Sophie. Ela logo foi conversar com elas a respeito de algo suspeito, pois Sophie falava baixo até demais.

- Te vejo por aí, Dorcas! – ela falou simplesmente, e se afastou com as garotas em seu encalço.

Eu não estava com vontade de saber o que diabos aquela garota doida pretendia fazer, então somente caminhei até três dos marotos que estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, o mais gordo e o mais safado concentrados numa partida de xadrez. Justo o que eu mais queria não estava ali.

- Olá – saudei, e Sirius se sobressaltou.

- Que susto, mulher! – ele disse, aborrecido.

- James Potter, pode me informar onde seu amigo que atende pelo sobrenome Lupin está?

O maroto alienado ergueu os olhos de qualquer livro que estivesse lendo. Era assim que eu separava os quatro marotos: James Potter, o alienado que só pensa em duas coisas – quadribol e Lily Evans; Sirius Black, o safado que fez a rapa total na escola. Ainda me pergunto como ele não pegou uma violenta herpes labial; Pedro Pettigrew, o gordinho que divide seu dia em metade comendo e a outra dormindo. Ainda me pergunto da onde ele tira tempo pra ir no banheiro pra "descarregar" toda a porcaria que ele come; e, por fim, Remo Lupin, o garoto mais sem graça do mundo. Bem, eu pensava isso até descobrir que na verdade ele é um lobisomem.

- Remo Lupin foi cumprir com seu dever de monitor – o alienado respondeu num tom que sugeria sarcasmo.

- Obrigada – respondi simplesmente, e saí do meio daquelas pessoas que eu tanto odiava. Estou de TPM, então obviamente eu odeio todo mundo.

Eu tinha quase certeza que Lupin já estaria lá, esperando ansiosamente pela saída de Emelina e mostrar a ela as cinquenta toneladas de fogos de artifício que ele pôs a explodir a fim de festejar sua alta, além do caminho de pétalas de rosa que havia feito para ela até seu dormitório.

Mas me surpreendi. Remo Lupin deveria estar mesmo com seus deveres de monitor, porque não havia nem sinal de fogos de artifício ou pétalas na ala hospitalar.

- Olá, Emelina – cumprimentei, meio azeda. O limão é um docinho para o paladar perto de mim quando eu estou com TPM. – Vim te buscar.

- Ah, não acredito que finalmente vou sair daqui! – ela saiu da cama num pulo e se espreguiçou.

- Mas continue a tomar as poções que lhe receitei, e seja cuidadosa com a quantidade de chocolate que come – Madame Pomfrey falou com autoridade.

- Tudo bem, prometo tomar tudo direitinho, Pompom – ela falou, e beijou-lhe no rosto. A enfermeira soltou uma risada. – Espero não te ver tão cedo, mas não leve para o lado pessoal. Vamos, Dorcas.

O resto da minha tarde foi desperdiçado com Emelina Vance, a doida número dois. Tive que mostrar cada cômodo do castelo, e tive que aguentar ela falando de todos os quadros que se moviam, comentando sobre os rostos dos retratos, seus humores e as cores pintadas nele. Tive que aguentar ela se divertindo nas escadas que se movem, e ela subiu e desceu todas três vezes (não hesitei a rir quando ela tropeçou no degrau solto). Mostrei-lhe a cozinha, e ela teve uma longa conversa com um elfo qualquer. Mostrei o Salão Principal, onde ela ficou fascinada com as velas flutuantes e o céu falso. Os demais se divertiam com seu entusiasmo. Arrastei-a para os jardins, e ela me fez a levar até o campo de quadribol e fofocar um pouco com o Hagrid, o gigante sinistro. Nessas alturas já tínhamos perdido todas as últimas aulas do dia, mas nem me importei. Por fim, levei-a até a sala comunal, onde ela ficou agitadíssima ao ver a Mulher Gorda, a lareira e as poltronas. Pelo que eu me lembre, no nosso primeiro dia de aula ela não tagarelava desse jeito a respeito dos mais inúteis detalhes do castelo. Talvez ela estava tímida demais para sair dizendo tudo o que pensava, e eu preferia que isso se repetisse. Maldita hora em que Remo foi dizer que ela era nossa amiga.

Fomos parar então na sala de música, depois de muita canseira. Eu já estava cansada de andar por toda a Hogwarts – como se eu não fizesse isso durante todos esses anos que morei aqui.

- É tudo tão incrível aqui! – Emelina exclamou, olhando ao redor da sala. – O castelo, essa sala, tudo!

- É, muito – falei, exausta. – Isso porque você não viu Hogsmeade.

- Mas é só para os alunos do terceiro... – ela disse, e então exclamou. – Me esqueci que já estou no sétimo e posso visitar Hogsmeade! Uhu!

Eu disse, ela é doida.

- Vocês já visitaram Hogsmeade? – ela perguntou para os músicos que já estavam lá. Mais tarde iríamos nos encontrar ali, e normalmente eles chegavam bem mais cedo.

- Sim, e é um lindo vilarejo – o cara da bateria respondeu. Sinceramente, quem conversa com os músicos? Ninguém conversa com eles, a não ser que seja pra pedir que toquem alguma coisa!

- Estou ansiosa pra ir até lá – ela respondeu, sonhadora.

- Emelina! – Nina entrou na sala, e logo foi abraçá-la. – Como você está? Ouvi mesmo dizer que sairia hoje da ala hospitalar.

- Estou ótima, obrigada – ela sorriu. – Só não sei quem você é.

- Ela é a Nina, Nina Stanley – informei.

- Ah, Nina! A mulher que antes era uma vaca e que agora virou do bem! – ela tornou a abraçá-la. Nina riu. – Não me disseram que além de tudo você também era bonita.

- Ah, que isso – Nina disse, tímida. – E então? Gostou da sala que, mesmo que você não se lembre, passou por momentos repletos de alegria e talento?

- E decepções – murmurei.

- É ótimo aqui – ela voltou a olhar ao redor. – Eu me sinto em casa.

- Deve ser porque você mora aqui – falei ironicamente.

- E aqui você já cantou e dançou muito, Lina – Nina disse. – Não sei se te contaram, mas você canta muito bem. E a dança! Sua dança é incrível, é uma das melhores dançarinas da turma!

- Eu sou? – os olhos da garota brilharam, e os meus reviraram.

- É, e eu tenho certeza que Dorcas vai dar um jeito de te fazer lembrar isso, certo Dorcas? – Nina olhou para mim de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Olhei da sorridente Emelina para uma Nina persuasiva.

- Ah, claro – falei. – Emelina, você vai fazer um número junto comigo pra te fazer lembrar. Vai ter que dançar e cantar na frente de todos.

- Isso parece assustador – Emelina piscou três vezes, e então sorriu animada. – Mas legal ao mesmo tempo!

Acho que a batida a deixou meio lesada.

- Podemos fazer um som aqui mesmo – Nina sugeriu, e então falou alguma coisa com os músicos. É nessas situações que temos que conversar com eles, é nessas! – Dorcas, acompanhe a mim e Emelina?

E eu tinha outra escolha? Sorte que a música era conhecida, porque eu não estava a fim de fingir que sabia a letra.

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And i saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought me down_

Nina começou, e Emelina ficou toda emocionada observando a loira cantar e se balançar. No verso seguinte eu e comecei com a voz de fundo, e Emelina hesitantemente me acompanhou.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love_

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh..._

Até que nossas vozes bateram bem. Gostei bastante, o que é algo estranho levando em conta que estou de TPM. Era pra eu estar falando da desafinação de Nina ou de Emelina sorrindo feito idiota, mas ao contrário disso eu apenas relaxei meus pensamentos.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older too_

_Well, I'm getting older too_

E a cena a seguir fez minha TPM voltar a ativar o "radar de coisas ridículas", pois Emelina colocou o braço ao redor do ombro de Nina, e logo fez o mesmo comigo. Queria me desvencilhar, mas consegui me controlar com êxito.

_So.. take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought it down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well maybe..._

_Well maybe..._

_Well maybe..._

_The landslide'll bring you down_

Ao fim da música, Emelina aplaudiu dando pulinhos.

- Eu adorei isso, adorei cantar! – ela falou com uma alegria infantil.

- Bom, então imagine-se dançando como você faz. Certamente vai adorar ainda mais – Nina falou, igualmente animada.

E começaram a conversar sobre dança, o que não me interessou. Sorrateiramente comecei a sair da sala, e se elas perceberam minha ausência eu já estava muito longe.

Minha TPM já tinha chegado ao limite do limite.

* * *

><p><span>Alice:<span>

- Veja, como eles estão fofos juntos! – Alicia exclamou, no jantar daquele dia. Ela se referia a Remo e Lina que conversavam entusiasmados um pouco mais adiante na mesa da Grifinória. – Remo e Sophie!

- Ah, Alicia, Sophie sou eu – Sophie, sentada ao meu lado, lembrou.

- Ah, é – ela mordeu o lábio. – Maria?

- Não, Maria é aquela que faz uma imitação perfeita da Sprout – falei. – Você riu pra caramba daquilo.

- Vamos lá chuchu, você consegue – John incentivou, e Alicia começou a ficar aflita.

- Hum – ela olhou novamente para Lina. – Lily? Ah não, Lily é a loira.

- A ruiva – corrigi.

- Então se não é Lily, é a Lina – ela falou, sorrindo.

- Isso! – todos ao redor aplaudiram, e Alicia suspirou de alívio.

- Memória fraca é fogo – Alicia disse.

- Bom, agora Emelina lhe fará companhia quanto a isso – Sophie riu.

- Pelo menos do meu você nunca se esquece, Alicia, por causa da semelhança – falei, piscando.

- É... – ela sorriu amarelo. Certo, acho que ela não estava tão segura a respeito.

- Bom, eu já vou indo – Sophie começou a se por de pé. – Tenho um número pra daqui a pouco.

- Mas Sophie, você nem comeu direito – ralhei. – Lembre-se que não pode nunca esquecer da sua alimentação equilibrada.

- É claro que eu sei, e já estou satisfeita, Lice – ela disse tranquilamente. – E eu tenho que treinar. Vejo vocês na sala de música daqui a meia hora!

E, como combinado, meia hora depois estávamos todos na sala, aguardando a tão esperada performance de Sophie. Emelina era a mais animada de todas.

- É minha primeira aula nessa sala! É tão incrível!

- Tecnicamente não. Mesmo que você não se lembre, Lina, você já veio em muitas outras aulas – Sean disse.

- Mas pra mim é a primeira, James.

- Sou Sean – ele falou, rindo. – James é o camarada de óculos ali.

Emelina olhou pra James, que acenou.

- Ah... Desculpe James – Emelina falou, culpada.

- Também chamamos ele de Pontas – Sirius explicou. – E Remo de Aluado. E a mim de Almofadinhas.

- E por que todos esses apelidos? – Emelina perguntou, curiosa.

Remo, James e Sirius rapidamente trocaram um olhar. Parece que se esqueceram que Lina também se esquecera de todo aquele lance de lobisomem. Isso não deixou Remo muito contente. Provavelmente ele deve estar pensando se a reação de Emelina de onze anos à notícia seria a mesma da _nossa_ Emelina.

- Muito bem, pessoal – Moreau veio entrando junto com Nina. Os dois voltaram com o grude. – Prontos para a apresentação da Sophie?

- Sim! – respondemos animados.

Moreau foi se sentar ao ladinho de Nina, e logo Sophie entrou, toda sorrisos.

- Essa música é para nós, garotas – ela disse, e olhou de relance para Sirius.

Então um bando de garotas de outras casas adentrou a sala, e vi James, Remo e Franco segurarem uma risada. Sirius estava com a expressão chocada.

- O que, querido? – perguntei a Franco.

- Todas essas garotas já receberam a saliva de Almofadinhas – ele contou, e eu ri junto aos outros, altura em que a música começava.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

Uh, eu amava aquela música! As garotas-já-beijadas-por-Sirius faziam vozes de fundo, enquanto dançavam ao redor de Sophie.

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_

_Man made the trains to carry heavy loads_

_Man made electric light to take us out of the dark_

_Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

Sophie definitivamente estava arrasando naquela música. Os garotos que assistiam não pareciam tão contentes – principalmente Sirius –, porém todas as meninas pareciam contentíssimas e satisfeitas.

_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys_

_Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys_

_And after man has made everything, everything he can_

_You know that man makes money to buy from other man_

E aos poucos Sophie e as garotas se aproximavam de Sirius, que teve o azar de ter sentado na cadeira bem na frente de todos. Sua expressão era de reconhecível vergonha, embora também tivesse traços de irritação.

_This is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_He's lost in the wilderness_

_He's lost in bitterness_

Nós garotas nos colocamos de pé para aplaudir e a gritar sem parar, enquanto os garotos só batiam palmas a contragosto. Nina e Moreau sorriam e aplaudiam.

- Incrível Sophie! – ele elogiou. – Vocês e as garotas fizeram um ótimo trabalho! Viram, pessoal? É possível fazer o funk.

- Grande funk – ouvi John bufar com Franco.

- Deixem de ser machistas! – reclamei, mas recebi pouca atenção.

O resto da aula foi tomado somente por comentários do número de Sophie, e quando fomos dispensados, Sirius foi o primeiro a sair da sala.

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

- Suzz, que bom que veio! – a abracei quando ela chegou ao auditório tomado pelas vozes dos outros alunos.

- Desculpe o atraso, estava treinando as líderes de torcida da Corvinal. Será um ótimo jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa daqui alguns dias – ela disse. – E aqui, o que temos?

- Uma surpresa de Sean para o trabalho dele em Estudos dos Trouxas. Como você também leciona a matéria, achei que gostaria de assistir comigo – falei.

- Ah, será ótimo – ela falou, se sentando na poltrona ao meu lado. – E o tema do trabalho?

- Visão dos trouxas a respeito dos bruxos – expliquei. – Os trouxas sabem que nós existimos, de um modo não totalmente correto.

- Ótima ideia para um tema – Suzz comentou.

E então a cabeça de Sean apareceu na abertura das cortinas.

- Podemos, professora? – ele perguntou. – Olá Suzz!

- Olá, Sean! – ela acenou.

- Tudo pronto – Nina disse. – Ei Bromberg, faça silêncio se não quiser pegar uma detenção!

Tudo quieto e as cortinas se abriram. Vi Sean – e Lily! – prontos para "cantar o trabalho". Aquilo incitou minha curiosidade.

A música começou.

_Once there was a wicked witch_

_In the lovely land of oz_

_And a wickeder, wickeder,_

_Wickeder witch that never, ever was_

Achei engraçado quando observei alguns garotos que assistiam se empertigar na poltrona ao perceber Lily ali, cantando.

_She filled the folks in munchkin land_

_With terror and with dread_

_Till one fine day from Kansas_

_A house fell on her head_

_And the coroner pronounced her: dead!_

- Esses dois jovens realmente tem talento – Suzz comentou comigo, e obviamente eu concordei.

_And through the town the joyous news went running_

_The joyous news that the wicked old witch_

_Was finally done in_

_Ding-dong! the witch is dead!_

_Which old witch?_

_The wicked witch_

_Oh!_

_Ding-dong! the wicked witch is dead!_

Comecei a perceber que Lily e Sean facilmente poderiam fazer uma peça de teatro ou algo do tipo. O jeito que dançavam e cantavam pelo palco mostrava isso. Logo eles arranjaram vassouras e alguns típicos chapéus da moda bruxa.

_Wake up you sleepy head_

_Rub your eyes_

_Get out of that bed_

_Wake up! the wicked old witch is dead!_

_She's gone where the goblins go_

_Below, below, below - yo-ho!_

_Let's open up and sing_

_And ring those bells out..._

_Sing the news out!_

_Ding-dong! the merry-o_

_Sing it high and sing it low_

_Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!_

Suzz e eu não conseguíamos parar de sorrir. Estava sendo um número encantadoramente divertido. Lily e Sean fazia uma ótima dupla, e Lily, que ultimamente andava meio pra baixo, eu percebia, agora exibia um grande sorriso animado.

_Why everyone's glad_

_She took such a crownin'_

_Bein' hit by a house_

_Is even worse than drownin'_

_Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!_

Todo mundo começou a aplaudir e a assobiar. Lily e Sean reverenciaram no palco.

- Ótimo! Excelente! – falei, ainda aplaudindo. – Parabéns para os dois!

- Essa foi uma canção do musical O Mágico de Oz, muito conhecido pelos trouxas – Sean explicou. – E eles apesar de não acreditar em nossa existência, os trouxas fazem contos e, é claro, musicais com uma teoria não tão... correta.

- Exatamente – afirmei, sentindo certo orgulho. – Muito bem, Sean! Além da sua nota, mais dez pontos pra Grifinória!

Ainda não tirei da cabeça a ideia de que Lily e os outros deveriam fazer alguma peça musical. Seria realmente interessante – e teria brigas, provavelmente, e prevejo que Dorcas estará no meio de todas elas. E tenho certeza que David aprovará minha ideia, tal como a do funk.

Modéstia a parte, minha criatividade geralmente agrada muito.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Eu estava tão desgostosa. Sério, por que as coisas nunca sabe, dão certo pra mim? Acho que a maior burrada do mundo que eu já fiz foi não ter apostado em Amos Diggory. Se eu estivesse namorando ele, nada disso aconteceria, nada!

Mas agora é tarde demais, pois ele já está em outra. Se eu namorasse ele, eu nunca chegaria a namorar James, e consequentemente não teria sofrido tudo o que eu sofri. E eu também não namoraria Jessie, e não teria sofrido tudo o que atualmente eu estava sofrendo. Por que namorados nos fazem sofrer? Não era pra ser totalmente ao contrário?

Jessie sumiu. Simplesmente evaporou, desapareceu. Eu só o vejo nas poucas aulas duplas com a Sonserina. A última vez que trocamos uma palavra foi no jantar em que Sean me chamou para ajudá-lo em seu trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas. E nas aulas duplas, Jessie simplesmente fica falando com os seus amigos de sempre – Adolphus, Bob e Sidney –, que, por acaso, estão no coral da Sonserina também. Depois que a Sonserina se revelou nossa nova adversária, os três nunca mais se preocuparam em falar comigo. Passavam por mim sem cumprimentar. Não quis dizer nada a Jessie para não ser um motivo estúpido de briga de começo de namoro, mas aquilo realmente me incomodou. Eu até entendo se for o tal do Adolphus, ou PH, já que eu nunca fui muito com a cara dele. Mas Sidney e Bob? Fala sério, eles eram uns amores comigo! Ai, como odeio garotos.

Eu tentava, em vão, esperar Jessie na saída da aula, mas de alguma maneira extremamente desconhecida ele conseguia escapar. Por que diabos ele estava fugindo de mim?

- Ih colega, isso não é um bom sinal – Maria disse, balançando a cabeça. – Você deve ter feito alguma coisa.

- O quê, Maria? Eu não fiz nada! Aliás, o que eu fiz foi um pedido dele, quando eu falei que nunca mais falaria com James e tudo o mais! – exclamei, irritada.

- Você disse para Jessie que nunca mais falaria com James? – ela perguntou, surpresa. – Por que diabos você diria isso?

- Eu nunca falo com ele mesmo, que diferença faz?

- Lily, como você é burra – Maria falou, me olhando com negação. Que amiga mais carinhosa. – Está se mostrando uma garota submissa, que faz tudo o que o namorado quer.

- Eu não faço tudo o que ele quer! Eu só fiz isso pra facilitar nossa relação – defendi, e ela bufou. – Quero dizer, James realmente é irritante quanto a mim e Jessie, e parece que ele nunca vai aceitar que nunca mais ficaremos juntos...

- Lily, Jessie está se mostrando um extremo e mais puro babaca – Maria falou, continuando a escrever em sua redação de Poções. – E você está indo na onde de babaquice dele. E você não deveria ter dito que nunca mais falaria com James. Qual é, mesmo que vocês não namorem mais pode haver algum resquício de amizade, sabe! Vocês são da mesma casa, são do coral, se veem o tempo todo!

- E daí? Eu não faço questão de falar com ele – falei, dando de ombros. – Ele não me faz falta em nada. Se ele não falar comigo não fará nenhuma diferença. Eu só disse a Jessie algo que eu já faço.

- Santa babaquice – Maria suspirou, olhando pro teto. – Talvez ele esteja fugindo de você porque tem medo de você ser daquelas garotas grudentas que querem estar o tempo todo com o namorado e dizendo: "Oi amor, como foi seu dia? Como está se sentindo? Acordou pensando em mim? Você me ama? Quer um beijinho antes de ir ao banheiro? Quantas cerejas havia no bolo que você comeu na sobremesa do dia dez?".

- Sua voz de falsete me irrita – fiz uma careta. – Mas você realmente acha que ele anda se afastando por isso?

- Claro que não, Lily! Era pra você estar fugindo dele, isso sim – Maria bufou novamente. – Termina logo com aquele cara.

A situação não estava boa, e eu descobri que podia piorar. Maria se despediu de mim para ir namorar escondido com Jason em algum lugar perdido no castelo e me deixou ali sozinha. Amiga da onça, espero que Dorcas acabe por descobrir que eles nunca pararam de enrolar as línguas.

E, é claro, se Maria estivesse ali talvez o traste chamado James Potter não aparecesse para me atormentar.

- Você parece nervosa – ele disse, assim que se aproximou.

Ok Lily, lembre-se do que você disse a Jessie. Você o escolheu.

Continuei a olhar somente para minha redação, escrevendo o que eu obviamente teria que corrigir depois.

- Lily, o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou. – Se você estiver mal eu posso lhe ajudar... Posso ser seu amigo.

Não consegui segurar e soltei uma pequena risada.

- Amigo? – o olhei com desdém. – Você? Fala sério, James. Vai beijar alguma garota por aí, vai.

- Bom, levando em conta que só tem você por aqui... – ele falou, porém em tom de zombaria.

- Vai embora. Eu me recuso a falar com você.

- Já está falando.

- Então vá embora! – reclamei, irritada. Olhei para aquele estúpido rosto e aquela estúpida boca que não parava de sorrir. – Preciso terminar minha redação.

- Eu já terminei a minha – ele disse.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! – soltei uma falsa exclamação. – Acabei de me lembrar que eu não te perguntei nada!

- Muito engraçado, Lily – James riu. – Mas como eu já terminei a minha, pensei que eu poderia te ajudar com a sua.

- Aí está, você pensou – rebati, começando a me aborrecer. – Não quero sua ajuda. Posso fazer a minha perfeitamente bem, obrigada.

Enfim ele não respondeu, e eu não tirei os olhos da minha redação. Continuei a escrever durante alguns segundos transpassados e, com um susto, percebi que ele ainda estava ali.

- O quê...? – ok, isso definitivamente estava irritando. – Ora, vá embora James!

- E St. James? – ele perguntou abruptamente. – Por que ele não está aqui? Ouvi dizer que geralmente era aqui que vocês se encontravam.

Passei os olhos pela sua expressão sorridente, e comecei a recolher minhas coisas.

- Ah, você realmente está feliz com isso, não é? – coloquei meu material na mochila com ferocidade. – Por Jessie ter agido daquele jeito, por eu ter discutido com ele ou por causa de seu sumiço, não é? Com certeza você sempre quis isso, não é James Potter? Deve estar se divertindo e achando que eu vou terminar meu namoro com ele!

- Não vou mentir pra você Lily. Eu realmente torço para isso – ele falou calmamente, porém sério.

Fiquei o encarando por mais um momento, e com um murmúrio de irritação, segui meu caminho em direção a saída. O energúmeno veio em meu encalço.

- Me deixe em paz, Potter! – falei irritada enquanto caminhava. E lá vinha ele. – Tenho treino das Griffies agora!

- Ah, e eu estou indo pra sala de música me encontrar com Sirius e Maria – ele disse, e eu me segurei para dizer-lhe que novamente eu não havia perguntado nada.

- Maria? – parei de andar. – Mas ela estava na biblioteca agora pouco. Disse que ia se encontrar com Jason.

- Bom, então depois disso ela ia se encontrar comigo e Sirius – ele falou, animado. – Nós três iremos fazer um número de funk.

- Ah... Que bom – respondi, sem ter muito o que dizer. – Pois fale pra Maria parar de faltar aos treinos das líderes de torcida, antes que Suzz pire.

- Vou falar – voltei a caminhar e James estava ali de novo. – Quer que eu te acompanhe até o campo?

- Não.

- Ao Saguão de Entrada?

- Não.

- Aos jardins?

- Não.

- Ao...?

- Não! – explodi, movendo as mãos como se eu pudesse agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e enforcá-lo até a morte. Infelizmente eu não podia. – Não, não e não! Tchau, Potter!

E saí andando mais rápido do que eu acostumava, e com alívio percebi que ele tinha desistido e me deixado em paz. Amém, amém...

Me escorei no portal do Saguão de Entrada, respirando rápido. Potter cansa. E demais. E o mais decepcionante é que eu falhei do que havia dito a Jessie.

E, por mais que não fosse o certo, eu não contaria isso a ele.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius:<span>

- Certo, agora eu posso me desesperar? – perguntei a James, enquanto olhávamos nossos rascunhos que eram o resultado do teste que havíamos feito no dia anterior. Estávamos na sala de música, a espera de Maria para treinarmos nosso número de funk. Porque, é claro, era totalmente normal fazer um número de funk sabendo que a droga do seu time de quadribol ia perder todo o campeonato por não ter um apanhador sequer!

- E aquele garoto, o tal de Gail? – Pontas disse, passando os olhos pela folha. – Ele voava bem, e foi o único a pegar o pomo.

- Aham, quarenta minutos depois de termos o soltado – bufei, desgostoso.

- Pelo menos ele é persistente – Pontas deu de ombros. – Demorou, mas conseguiu.

- Mas no jogo não adianta. Em quarenta minutos os jogadores da Sonserina já estariam comemorando a vitória em sua sala comunal – respondi, irritado.

- E tem aquela garota. Voa bem, mesmo não tendo pegado o pomo – Pontas franziu a testa. – Marjorie.

- Saí com ela no sexto ano – informei. – Ela é chata e não gosta muito que lhe dê ordens. Eu nem ao menos sabia que ela jogava.

- E joga bem.

- Ela me odeia até hoje por eu não ter saído com ela novamente! – exclamei. – Nem pensar. E se não pegou o pomo, não é apanhador.

- Assim você dificulta – James me lançou um olhar de reprovação. – Então nos sobrou... Tony Upton. Segundo ano. Achei ele agitado demais, e isso deve até ter espantado o pomo.

- Foi ridículo. Ele caiu da vassoura na primeira vez que foi montá-la.

- Ele é veloz – James disse.

- Isso é um jogo, não uma competição de corrida – revirei os olhos. – Não adianta, não temos outra escolha a não ser declarar a derrota.

Havíamos gasto toda nossa tarde praticamente naquele teste inútil. Foram muitos inscritos, o que nos animou um pouco de começo. Muitos eram do sétimo ano, e parecia-nos que todos queriam poder se gabar que fizeram parte do time de quadribol, já que estavam se formando. Porém veio o desânimo: um quarto caiu da vassoura assim que a montou, e gargalhava com a situação. Eu e James tivemos que lembrá-los que o teste era sério, e tivemos algumas expulsões. Outro quarto eram garotas risonhas que, mesmo sendo até bonitinhas, estavam atrapalhando com todos aqueles gracejos. Eu tratei de expulsá-las, mas não antes de perguntar a uma delas se ela tinha companhia para o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade. O outro quarto foi pior, pois havia gente de outra casa apenas para atrapalhar. Foi um escarcéu, mas por fim conseguimos separar o outro quarto restante. Alguns sabiam voar, pelo menos, mas eram lerdos, fingiam ser surdos, queriam ser goleiros, artilheiros ou batedores, menos apanhador, entre outros problemas. Ultimamente eu e James viemos discutindo e riscando nomes que realmente não seriam úteis. E sobraram somente esses três perdedores.

- Somos perdedores – falei depois de um tempo.

- Sim – James concordou com um suspiro. – E agora eu estou muito deprimido, cara.

- E o que a gente faz nessas situações? Saímos atrás de gatinhas?

- Não estou a fim – James fez uma careta.

- Cantamos? – falei, e James levantou o olhar para mim. Dei de ombros. – Quem canta seus males espanta.

Informei aos músicos a canção que eu queria, e assim que ela começou vi James rir.

_In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey_

_Butane in my veins and _

_I'm out to cut the junkie_

_With the plastic eyeballs,_

_Spray paint the vegetables_

_Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose..._

Eu não sabia que ele sabia aquela música. Em todo o caso, soltei uma risada também.

_Kill the headlights and put it in neutral_

_Stock car flaming with a loser_

_And the cruise control_

_Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D_

_Got a couple of couches,_

_Sleep on the love seat..._

_Someone keeps saying, I'm insane to complain_

_About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt_

_Don't believe everything that you breathe_

_You get a parking violation_

_And a maggot on your sleeve..._

Realmente, não havia música melhor para a nossa situação. Eu não era do tipo que entrava em depressão e essas coisas – na verdade, quando algo parecido acontecia, eu somente ia atrás de algumas garotas. Mas a canção se encaixou perfeitamente.

_So shave your face with_

_Some mace in the dark_

_Saving all your food stamps_

_And burning' down the trailer park_

_Yo, cut it!_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soy, soy, soy..._

E enquanto cantávamos, começamos a rasgar todos os nossos rascunhos, pois nada daquilo serviria. Arranjaríamos um jeito em cima da hora, como costumes de bons estudantes.

_I'm a driver, I'm the winner_

_Things are gonna change, I can feel it..._

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

A música acabou e desmontamos de volta em nossas cadeiras. Ficamos um bom tempo olhando para o teto, sem ter um assunto ao certo para comentar.

- Devemos chamar Upton? – perguntei.

- Sem dúvidas que não – James respondeu.

- Garotos, desculpem a demora – Maria vinha entrando. Tinha um sorriso estampado numa boca avermelhada.

- Tudo bem. Entendemos que estava se agarrando com o Boca de Caçapa por aí – falei, e Maria pigarreou.

- Já pedi desculpas – ela disse. – E então, vamos ensaiar?

Eu e James nos entreolhamos, mas por fim assentimos. Quantos mais males espantarmos, melhor.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

- Querido irmão! – Julian chegou de súbito, batendo nas minhas costas, enquanto eu conversava com Nina na porta de minha sala. – Como vai? Nina! Minha Monalisa, está tudo bem?

E beijou-lhe o rosto. Minha Monalisa?

- Por onde andou, Julian? Fiquei na esperança que tivesse se mandado de vez do castelo – falei, olhando diretamente para seu braço em volta do pescoço de Nina. Ela sorria, sem graça.

- Eu não nasci pra ficar trancafiado vinte e quatro horas por dia num castelo, por favor Dave! – ele bufou, rindo. – Tenho meus assuntos externos, e venho uma vez ou outra pra ver como meus alunos vão indo, e dar-lhes algumas dicas preciosas. Por sorte eles também se viram melhor sem mim.

- Não deveriam, afinal, você é professor deles – falei.

- Ah, por favor, irmão! – ele exclamou, sem ainda tirar o braço ao redor de Nina. – Professores são você e Nina, por exemplo. Eu sou apenas um instrutor de uma turma que é boa o suficiente para não depender de mim. Acho que isso infelizmente não deve se aplicar a sua.

Não respondi, porque nunca havia pensado a respeito. Eu não tinha motivo para deixá-los, e acho que nunca o faria. Mas houve poucas vezes em que fiquei distante, e eles meio que me acompanharam nesse problema. Me pergunto se essa dependência era boa ou não.

- Em todo o caso, fico contente que esteja bem, e estarei de volta para a competição. Te vejo em breve, Nina – e beijou-lhe longamente o rosto. Ela corou. – E, é claro, meu caro irmão – e esfregou minha cabeça como fazia quando éramos crianças. Eu odiava aquilo. – Blergh, gel!

Depois que ele sumiu de vista, apenas me virei para uma Nina que mantinha uma expressão risonha.

- Ele é... Doido – ela disse. – Realmente doido, David, eu...

- Tudo bem – suspirei. – Mas aquilo que ele disse... Sobre meus alunos dependerem tanto de mim... Me perguntei se isso não os prejudica de certa forma.

- Não, David, claro que não! – ela disse, e então pegou em minhas mãos. – Isso não pode nem ao menos ser descrito como dependência, e sim que você é como uma base pra eles. Como um... pai de muitos filhos. É uma ligação de amizade que Julian nunca terá com os sonserinos, e isso vale muito!

Suspirei, apenas observando seu olhar calmo. Ela sorriu, e depois me abraçou.

- E pare com essa bobagem. Temos que ir agora pra sala de música, ver o número de Emelina e Dorcas, certo? – ela falou animadamente, me puxando pela mão. – Vamos lá!

Nina, Nina... Só ela pra, às vezes, conseguir me fazer sentir no colegial outra vez.

Fiquei tão perdido em pensamentos que mal percebi que já estávamos na sala de música e aguardávamos os outros chegarem. Quando todos já estavam ali, Nina se encarregou de fazer o que eu geralmente fazia.

- Dorcas e Emelina disseram que tinham um número para gente – ela anunciou, sorrindo. – Vamos lá, meninas?

Dorcas não se moveu, mas Emelina foi para o centro da sala. Estava nervosa, mas sorria e tinha os olhos brilhantes. Dava pulinhos no mesmo lugar e torcia as mãos, mas de alguma forma parecia ter um pinguinho de confiança. Fez um sinal para os músicos, e a música logo começou.

_Clock strikes upon the hour _

_And the sun begins to fade _

_Still enough time to figure out _

_How to chase my blues away_

Emelina apenas batia o pé no ritmo da música, o que era estranho. A música era animada, porém esperávamos alguma dança dela. Olhei para Dorcas, e li seus lábios que diziam "se mova!".

_I've done alright up to now _

_It's the light of day that shows me how _

_And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls_

Bom, acho que ela estava esperando o refrão chegar para obedecer ao pedido de Dorcas.

_Oh wanna dance with somebody _

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody _

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me _

_Oh wanna dance with somebody _

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody _

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me_

A sala explodiu em gritos e assobios quando Emelina começou a fazer complicadas coreografias, deslizar pelo piano e fazer com perfeição suas piruetas e espacates. Logo começou a puxar gente pra dançar, mas nunca durava muito tempo com elas e logo mudava de parceiro. Aos poucos todos foram parar no centro da sala, e Dorcas finalmente se pôs a cantar.

_Somebody oo Somebody oo _

_Somebody who loves me yeah _

_Somebody oo Somebody oo _

_To hold me in his arms oh_

_I need a man who'll take a chance _

_On a love that burns hot enough to last _

_So when the night falls _

_My lonely heart calls_

Lina puxou eu e Nina ao mesmo tempo e nos empurrou para perto – perto demais – um do outro. Fiquei sem graça com aquilo, mas tentei disfarçar. E enquanto isso Lina finalmente havia arranjado seu parceiro perfeito de dança: Remo. No momento em que começara a dançar com ele, não o largou mais.

_Oh wanna dance with somebody _

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody _

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me _

_Oh wanna dance with somebody _

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody _

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me_

E todos dançavam, e sorriam, e cantavam junto a Dorcas e Emelina naquela bagunça total que havia se formado no centro da sala. Emelina havia envolto os braços no pescoço de um Remo feliz, enquanto Dorcas a olhava com desprezo. Lina soltou Remo apenas para finalizar sua dança que ninguém ali, exceto por John, conseguiria fazer uma idêntica.

_Dontcha wanna dance say you wanna dance _

_Dontcha wanna dance _

_Dontcha wanna dance say you wanna dance _

_Dontcha wanna dance _

_Dontcha wanna dance say you wanna dance uh-huh _

_With somebody who loves me!_

E a música acabou com altos aplausos. Emelina abraçou Dorcas, e depois, é claro, Remo.

Comecei a perceber que toda aquela diversão não tinha dependido de mim, e novamente comecei a me perguntar se minha ausência faria tanta falta quando eu pensava que faria.

* * *

><p><span>Jason:<span>

_It's such a good vibration _

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration _

_It's such a sweet sensation_

Isso era um funk? Bom, eu não sei. O que eu sei era que todo mundo estava curtindo. Era bom ver Maria ali, apesar de eu estar querendo ir lá com ela, cantar com ela no lugar de James e Sirius. Mas é claro, isso levantaria suspeitas para Dorcas e era o que mais estávamos tentando evitar.

_Yo! It's about that time _

_To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme _

_I'ma get mine so get yours _

_I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores _

_On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this _

_Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this _

_Bringing this to the entire nation _

_Black, white, red, brown _

_Feel the vibration _

_Come on come on _

_Feel it feel it _

_Feel the vibration _

_It's such a good vibration _

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration _

_It's such a sweet sensation_

A animação era geral, com palmas e gritos de incentivo. Emelina havia se erguido da cadeira e dançava em pé, acompanhando os passos combinados de Maria, James e Sirius. Dorcas chiava, e puxava ela de volta para a cadeira.

_Now the time has come for you to get up _

_The rest had you fed up but Yo, I won't let up _

_On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to _

_Make your behind move to what I'm inclinced to _

_Pure Hip Hop, no sell out _

_If you ain't in it to win it _

_Then get the hell out _

_I command you to dance _

_I wanna see motivation _

_Come on now feel the vibration _

Maria piscou para mim. Espero sinceramente que Dorcas não tivesse visto isso. Mas acho que não, pois ainda estava muito ocupada xingando Emelina.

_It's such a good vibration _

_Come on come on come on _

_It's such a sweet sensation _

_Feel it feel it _

Os passos que eles haviam preparado eram sincronizados e cheio de movimentos com os pés. Eu não sabia que funk era assim – para mim isso parecia um hip hop. Vi Nina e Mister D cochichando algo, e provavelmente era aquilo. Acho que ninguém ia criticar, já que muitos não sabiam tanto o que era funk para argumentar e outros que apenas não queriam cortar o barato.

_It's such a good vibration _

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration _

_It's such a sweet sensation_

_It's such a good vibration!_

E no fim da música todos aplaudiram, assobiaram e gritaram entusiasmados. Nina e Moreau faziam o mesmo.

- Eu só não entendi – Dorcas disse, e previ coisas desagradáveis – porque Maria só cantou, durante toda a música, meros dois versos enquanto James e Sirius apenas cantavam esse rap que até me deixou um pouco tonta.

Os três, ainda no centro da sala, se entreolharam. Ainda estavam arfando.

- Sei lá – responderam juntos, e deram de ombros.

- O que importa é que eles arrasaram – Alice falou, sorridente.

- Arrasaram mesmo! Estouraram a boca do balão! – Emelina exclamou, agitada. Ela recebeu muitos olhares questionadores.

O estranho da aula foi que Mister D não fez nenhum comentário da apresentação depois que Maria e os outros foram se sentar. Ele geralmente exclamava algo tipo "Incrível, meus parabéns!", mas não tivemos isso naquele dia. Nina também percebeu, e constantemente lhe lançava olhares de indagação.

Enquanto saíamos da sala, Maria disfarçadamente passou um bilhete para mim. Abri e sorri aos dizeres:

_Olá, senhor S.L., que tal mais uma rodada do que tivemos ontem? Tenho boas vibrações quanto a isso._

_M.M._

Guardei o bilhete e me sobressaltei quando alguém cochichou a meu ouvido:

- Mais discrição em bilhetes e piscadelas, querido. Maus olhos podem perceber – Sophie falou, e saiu a frente, sorrindo para trás enquanto andava.

Logo outra voz chegou ao meu ouvido.

- Não faço a mínima ideia do que ela sussurrou pra você – Emelina dizia baixinho. – Mas só tenho a dizer que adorei o número de vocês!

Pobre Emelina. Sem dúvidas alguma ela tinha me confundido com outra pessoa.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Já chega. Vai completar quatro dias que não vejo Jessie, e isso estava muito mais que estranho! Infelizmente ultimamente não tivemos mais aulas duplas com a Sonserina, senão eu o encurralaria ele de uma vez por todas. Eu não o via mais nas refeições, na biblioteca, nos corredores e já mandei-lhe duas corujas. Não estou bancando a grudenta, mas cá entre nós é estranho quando fica tantos dias sem trocar uma palavra com seu namorado.

Decidi averiguar, decidi me render. No almoço daquele dia caminhei até a mesa da Sonserina, onde localizei os três ali, comendo e rindo de alguma coisa que provavelmente não me interessa. PH, Bob e Sidney, mas não Jessie. Onde estava Jessie?

- Olá, garotos – falei, timidamente. – Vocês sabem por acaso onde foi parar o amigo de vocês?

E o que aconteceu foi ainda mais estranho. Minha voz saiu alta o bastante para eles escutarem, mas mesmo assim eles não pararam com a conversa e a risada. Que ignorância súbita é essa?

- Hum, ei! – chamei. Não adiantou, e eles riram ainda mais. Por fim percebi que Stanton estava sentada de frente para eles, rindo junto deles, e ergueu os olhos para mim. Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Garotos, Lily Evans está tentando falar com vocês - ela disse, e finalmente os garotos me notaram ali. – É melhor falar logo, Evans, antes que seu cabelo queime de vez sua cabeça.

- Ah, como te chamavam mesmo? – Sidney riu descaradamente. – Caranguejo-de-fogo, não é?

Adolphus e Bob riram junto dele.

- Muito engraçado, Sidney – ri falsamente. – Mas na verdade eu queria saber onde Jessie está.

- Jessie? – Adolphus perguntou. – Hum, acho o paradeiro de nosso companheiro St. James não é da sua conta.

E os que ouviram riram e riram. Qual é, nem foi engraçado. Franzi a testa para Adolphus. Eu nunca gostei daquele garoto, e estava odiando ainda mais. Eu sabia que ele igualmente me odiava, mas nunca tinha faltado com educação.

- Ele é meu namorado – lembrei, e veio mais uma explosão de risos. Que piada eu estava perdendo?

Eles não pararam de rir tão cedo, e senti meu rosto ferver. Aquilo estava sendo constrangedor e...humilhante. O único que não estava rindo por perto, percebi, era Snape, que vez em quando erguia o olhar para mim.

Como eles não pararam de rir, apenas dei a meia volta e consegui me controlar pra não sair correndo. Enquanto eu saia, senti jogarem algo do meu cabelo. Passei a mão pela minha cabeça e descobri um pedaço de melancia.

- Ops, era só pra ver se resfriava um pouco – Stanton deu de ombros, e depois começou a rir novamente.

Ok, isso foi... Horrível.

Saí desembestada do Salão Principal. Queria achar meus amigos para contar minha irritação. Caminhei pelos corredores lotados (todos estavam se dirigindo para o Salão Principal, e eu fazia o caminho oposto), e parei meu percurso somente quando ouvi uma voz conhecida, no meio de várias outras risadas. Ok, chega de risadas por hoje.

Num canto não muito afastado da multidão, estava mais um grupo de sonserinos. Entre eles, Jessie. Me aproximei calmamente, olhando pra ver com incredulidade ele conversando ali, tão animado, enquanto eu havia praticamente me humilhado pra saber o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Fiquei observando por poucos segundos ele rindo junto a outros amigos da Sonserina que eu nem sabia que ele conversava. Quando vi, tinha me aproximado o bastante para ele me ver.

- Jessie? – chamei hesitantemente.

As conversas instantaneamente pararam, e todos, inclusive Jessie, me olharam com desdém. Inclusive Jessie...

- Ora se não é minha querida namorada Lily Evans! – ele exclamou e me aproximou para me abraçar.

- Oi, Jessie – falei baixo, enquanto ele me esmagava.

- Ela não é linda, pessoal? – ele falou, e os outros riram. E riram mais estridentemente quando Jessie deu um forte tapa no meu traseiro.

- Jessie! – exclamei, chocada. – O que há de errado com você?

Mais risos, e Jessie ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorria com perversidade.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – ele repetiu, e bufou. – Ai Lily Evans, você não ajuda muito sendo assim, tão burrinha.

Olhei de Jessie para os sonserinos que assistiam com diversão, e ali no meio eu conseguia reconhecer Elliot. Nem sinal de Gravelle, pelo menos.

- O-O quê? – gaguejei, me encolhendo aos poucos.

- Você é muito burrinha, meu amor – ele disse, com uma ironia cortante. – Você confia demais, sabe? Acredita demais nas coisas.

- Do que está falando, Jessie? – comecei a ficar com medo, e não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar de Jessie e para os sonserinos risonhos. – Vamos conversar em outro lugar...

- Não, aqui é perfeito! – ele elevou a voz, e no trânsito de pessoas indo para o Salão Principal muitos se assustaram. Ótimo, a fofoca ia rolar solta.

- Jessie... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Francamente, Evans! Você realmente acreditou em mim durante todo esse tempo? Que eu gostava de você, que ia pra biblioteca para te ver, que eu adorava conversar com você e blábláblá? – ele perguntou, e então gargalhou. – Merlim, suas conversas eram uma chatice pura! Você choramingando era a coisa mais ridícula que eu poderia aguentar! "Ui, ui, o que eu faço com James? Ui Jessie, acho que ele está me traindo! Ai Jessie, acho que vou entrar em depressão, o que eu faço? Jessie, tanta coisa está me atormentando! Ai, ai, ai Jessie!".

Os sonserinos gargalharam com o falsete, e Jessie me olhava cortante. Aquelas palavras estavam me matando aos poucos, mas por mais que eu procurasse, eu não encontrava a verdade delas em seu olhar.

- Você é um pé no saco – ele disse, se aproximando. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus, que já tinham lágrimas descendo deles. – Eu odiei namorar com você, foi... A pior coisa que eu já fiz.

Essa doeu ainda mais. Fechei os olhos para não ter que encará-lo, querendo que tudo aquilo fosse mentira. Mais lágrimas desceram.

- E toda aquela conversa do coral? Pfff – ele bufou novamente. – Bom, pelo menos serviu para eu passar algumas informações para meus amigos sonserinos conseguirem derrotar vocês. E derrotar novamente na próxima.

Abri meus olhos e olhei assustada para Jessie. Céus, no fundo James tinha razão...

- Eu concluo que... Você e seus amigos são o cúmulo do ridículo e o resumo da mediocridade – ele falou, e parou por um segundo. Atrás deles, os sonserinos abafavam a risada. – E eu concluo... Que nosso namoro acabou.

Ouvi ofegos. Meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas procuraram pela sua origem, e me deparei com várias pessoas formando uma roda, assistindo ao pequeno show de Jessie. Vi alguns rostos conhecidos, mas ninguém que me interessasse. Estavam todos querendo presenciar minha humilhação.

- Ei, Jessie! – um dos garotos da Sonserina chamou. – Esqueceu do nosso presente de término de namoro pra ela!

Presente de término de namoro? Olhei de Jessie para os sonserinos, e vi que todos se aproximavam e tiravam do bolso uma gosma verde conhecida.

- Posso começar? – Elliot perguntou animada, e os outros riram. Dei um passo para trás, mas foi tarde demais.

Senti o líquido descer pelas minhas vestes, e os sonserinos gargalharam ainda mais alto. Logo outro garoto fez o mesmo, e todos, de uma vez, começaram a atingir meu corpo com a gosma. Abaixei a cabeça e me encolhi, sem conseguir pensar na onde eu poderia ir agora. O negócio verde se espalhava pelo chão, e eu escorreguei e caí. Muito mais risos...

Ao redor, pessoas se afastavam para não ser atingidas. E ainda ofegavam. Quando percebi que tinham acabado de atirar em mim, ergui os olhos e vi que somente Jessie estava ali, na minha frente, segurando a última gosma.

Ele parecia hesitar, e seus olhos não estavam frios, e sim hesitantes tal como ele.

- Vamos lá, Jessie! – ouvi os sonserinos incentivarem.

Jessie não o fez, ou demorou pra fazer. Continuou a me encarar segurando a gosma.

- Vamos lá, Jessie – ecoei os sonserinos. Minha voz saiu dura e rouca. – Faça.

Ele parecia não querer, mas seu olhar endureceu com a minhas palavras...

E ele fez. Senti a gosma mais uma vez descer pelo meu cabelo e meu rosto. Os sonserinos gritaram e aplaudiram. Continuei ali, agachada no chão, sem tirar os olhos daquele garoto que eu julgava ser tão especial para mim, independente de nossa relação. Continuei ali, vendo os outros me olharem com choque, Jessie aos poucos se afastar e os sonserinos baterem em suas costas, o parabenizando. Continuei ali, a chorar...

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! Lily! – ouvi uma voz conhecida. Maria havia entrado pela multidão, empurrando todos e olhava eu com pura incredulidade. – O que fizeram com você?

Maria olhou para os sonserinos, Jessie, e depois para mim. Seu olhar faiscou, e eu realmente achei que ela ia, sei lá, estuporar todos eles. Acho que isso era o que eu queria fazer agora... Ou então me matar.

- Vem, vamos – ela me levantou e colocou meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço. – Lily, vamos.

Com dificuldade tentei caminhar, enquanto Maria saía empurrando os presentes novamente. Eu devia estar realmente linda com a gosma em cada lugar do meu corpo.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Vou tirar isso de você – Maria disse. – Vamos...

Eu queria que ela pudesse tirar tudo _mesmo_. Lavar todo aquele desespero que eu sentia junto com toda a gosma. Tudo podia ir embora de uma vez...

Depois de Maria retirar toda aquela gosma com a varinha, ela simplesmente parou para me encarar.

- Lily, o que...? – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois eu havia desmontado em seu ombro e chorava e soluçava, e minha voz ecoava pela sala vazia que Maria havia me levado. Ela simplesmente me abraçou e ficou ali, me dizendo para eu ficar bem.

Eu não sei se eu ficaria. Definitivamente eu não sei.

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

- Foi terrível, realmente terrível – Maria completou. Todos haviam se aproximado dela ali, no Salão Principal, para ouvir o que todos estavam tanto cochichando e comentando. – E agora ela está trancada no dormitório. Não sei se vai sair tão cedo.

- Que desgraçados! – Sophie exclamou, os olhos arregalados em choque.

É claro, corremos a ver a cara que James fazia. Ele estava vermelho, muito vermelho, e tinha o olhar fixo e não piscava. Tinha fechado os punhos sobre a mesa, e ficou assim durante todo o tempo em que Maria contava a história.

- Já chega! Vamos mostrar àqueles sonserinos com quem eles mexeram – Sirius, Franco, John e Jason se colocaram de pé simultaneamente. – Estou com as mãos coçando para socar cada um daqueles malditos!

- Não, é melhor não – me coloquei de pé também, levando a mão. – Vão arranjar encrenca com McGonagall, e até Dumbledore!

- Estou pouco me lixando! Eles não fizeram nada a respeito do que fizeram com Lily, não é? – Franco disse.

- Concordo totalmente – Sirius falou com raiva. – Aluado, eles humilharam Lily na frente de toda a escola, praticamente! Não vamos deixar isso passar!

- É bom que não façam nada. Eles vão resolver isso...

- Suas palavras calmas não vão resolver agora, Aluado. Temos que socar todos eles! – Sirius disse.

- Apoiado! – Emelina exclamou, e depois de receber meu olhar de reprovação, voltou a se sentar.

- Se vocês quiserem, eu meto um murro na cara deles também! – Sophie disse, estalando os dedos.

- E eu! – Maria se adiantou.

- Eu estou com Remo – Alice disse. – É bom não arranjar confusão com eles, garotos.

- E onde está Dorcas? – Emelina perguntou.

- Era pra ela estar aqui xingando os sonserinos com a gente, mas provavelmente foi em busca de babados – Sophie revirou os olhos.

- Estamos perdendo tempo! Temos que pegar os sonserinos antes que...

Sirius parou de falar, porque lentamente James se levantou. Deu até medo do olhar que lançou para cada um de nós. Merlim, eu conseguia sentir sua raiva daqui.

- Pontas...?

E num piscar de olhos ele saía correndo desembestado pelo Salão Principal. Eu e Sirius saímos em seu encalço, e o seguíamos com dificuldade. Ele corria muito rápido, e empurrava todos que estavam no caminho, enquanto nós apenas tentávamos nos esquivar.

- James! James! Espere! – gritávamos.

Passamos por um corredor vazio, ainda correndo atrás de James, e troquei um olhar de dúvida com Sirius. O que James pretendia fazer?

Corríamos corredor atrás de corredor, e eu estava ficando fatigado. Descíamos escadas atrás de James, subíamos, e novamente havíamos voltado para o corredor que fazia caminho para o Salão Principal, ainda mais lotado porque todos haviam terminado o almoço. E, no meio do corredor, James parecia ter achado o que procurava.

- ST. JAMES! – berrou alto, e ouvimos mais gritos dos que estavam próximos. Muitos chegavam ao corredor pra assistir o motivo daquele grito.

As pessoas se afastavam para assistir, enquanto eu e Sirius finalmente chegávamos onde tudo acontecia.

James arfava alto, e estava frente a frente de Jessie, que estava acompanhado de alguns amigos da Sonserina. Ele manteve seu olhar fixo em James, que tinha uma cara simplesmente furiosa.

- Ouvi dizer que andou humilhando garotas ultimamente – James falou, sua voz cortante. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ele falar daquele jeito, o que demonstrava que estava realmente irritado.

- Desculpe, acho que não sei do que está falando – Jessie respondeu, sínico, sorrindo maliciosamente.

James riu um pouco. Muito ironicamente. Ironicamente até demais. E de resto foi muito rápido.

Ouvi um _CRAC!_ quando o punho de James foi parar bem no meio da cara de Jessie. Escutei gritos de terror da multidão que assistia, e os sonserinos ali presentes correram a socorrer Jessie largado no chão.

- Jessie! – Lucy Elliot exclamou, ajoelhando ao seu lado. Então olhou com fúria para James. – Você é maluco?

Quando ergueram Jessie, ele mal conseguia ficar de pé. O soco fora tão forte que seu nariz havia sumido numa mancha enorme de sangue. Sangue escorria até suas roupas, e ele tinha o olhar perdido.

James ainda queria bater mais, pois se contorcia, mas por precaução eu e Sirius o seguramos.

E foi aí que McGonagall chegou, com Slughorn e Filch em seu encalço. Chegaram tarde demais.

- Oh, céus! – McGonagall arregalou seus olhos para St. James banhado de sangue, tentando ficar de pé. Elliot fazia uma cena, fingindo chorar descontroladamente.

- F-Foi ele, professora! – ela choramingou, apontando para James que ainda estava seguro por nós.

Foi um silêncio total, enquanto Slughorn avaliava Jessie.

- Está vivo, só parece um pouco lesado – ele deu de ombros.

- Vivo, infelizmente – James cuspiu.

McGonagall não parecia nada, nada feliz.

- Potter. Diretoria. Agora – ela falou simplesmente, e saiu. Soltamos James calmamente e, ainda olhando com desprezo para Jessie jogado ali, saiu para acompanhar McGonagall.

Depois não aconteceu muita coisa. Slughorn ajudou os alunos da Sonserina a levar um Jessie choroso para a ala hospitalar, e Filch, segurando a sua irritante gata Madame Nora, começou a expulsar todos do corredor, xingando que agora teria que limpar uma poça de sangue e tínhamos que torcer para que ele não tirasse o nosso.

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

- Detenção até o fim do ano letivo e menos cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória – James disse, enquanto conversávamos nas poltronas da sala comunal. – Eu não ligo. Só sei que fiz questão de contar o que Jessie e os outros fizeram a Lily, e McGonagall disse que contaria a Slughorn e ele determinaria a punição que daria a eles.

- Slughorn? O máximo que ele vai fazer é falar para os sonserinos que são alunos malvados e dar um puxão de orelha – Sirius bufou. – Nunca receberão o que realmente merecem.

- Mas St. James recebeu. E muito – comentei, com uma risada. – Ouvi dizer que St. James ficou tão envergonhado de ter apanhado que nem quis contar aos pais. Dizem que ele saiu da ala hospitalar o mais rápido possível só para que as pessoas não ficassem comentando que ele foi socado.

- E o nariz? Por favor, diga que ele quebrou o nariz! – Sophie falou, e James riu.

- Eu tratei disso – ele disse.

- Mas acho que Madame Pomfrey deu um jeito de consertá-lo. Só ela mesmo pra acabar com a nossa felicidade – respondi, levando um feijãozinho de todos os sabores à boca. – Ele mereceu, realmente mereceu. Não dá pra descrever a situação de Lily...

E justo nesse momento ficamos calados, pois a mesma descia as escadas circulares e vinha a nosso encontro. Andava lentamente, e logo percebemos que ela tinha chorado pelo resto do dia. Tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados.

James ficou de pé, e Lily olhou diretamente para ele. Eu não conseguia entender o que se passava naquele olhar, mas talvez James entendesse. James hesitou de começo, mas logo caminhou até Lily e a abraçou. Ela suspirou ao abraçá-lo de volta.

- Ah – Emelina e Alicia também suspiraram. – Que lindo.

- Não precisava... – Lily murmurou, rouca.

- Socar as pessoas é saudável – James deu de ombros, e Lily riu baixo.

James voltou a se sentar, e Lily sentou numa poltrona vaga.

Nesse momento a porta do buraco do retrato se abriu, e lá vinha Dorcas entrando. Tinha um tufo de pergaminhos na mão, e eu tenho certeza que não eram redações de Poções.

- Ufa! – ela exclamou, se escorando no braço da poltrona onde Remo estava sentado. – Quantos babados, caramba! O dia todo, todos os detalhes. Vou contar em forma de história no MMM.

- Fala sério, Dorcas – Jason disse. – Quando vai decidir escrever algo que preste na sua coluna?

- Queridinho, você escreve toda edição a mesma coisa e eu não falo nada! Você só tem algo a escrever quando tem um jogo de quadribol, e levando em conta que só tem mais dois jogos restantes... – ela riu. – E Maria é outra, com aquelas entrevistas monótonas. Quer uma dica? Vai pra Floresta Proibida entrevistar os centauros. É muito mais interessante.

- Hahaha – ri com sarcasmo.

- Mas então – ela disse, folheando os pergaminhos. – Lily foi completamente humilhada por Jessie e sua turma de sonserinos capangas, e o seu príncipe James Potter correu a vingá-la, socando o vilão a ponto de quebrar seu nariz. Ah! Adoro!

- Dorcas, pelo amor de Deus! – Alice exclamou, irritada. A única que ria da situação toda ali era Emelina. Ela andava rindo muito ultimamente.

- O que foi? – ela olhou para nós. – Como vocês são sem graça. Deveriam agradecer que eu estou escrevendo tudo o que acontece no período escolar de vocês. E quando tiverem seus sessenta anos de idade e estiverem velhos e enrugados cuidando de gatos, vão ler isso e se lembrar da maravilhosa juventude que tiveram. E Lily vai ler essa história e lembrar: "Uou, Jessie era um gatinho! O que me deixa feliz é que ele já está morto e apodreceu em sua cova!".

- Dorcas! – eu e os outros exclamamos.

- Ai, como vocês são chatos – reclamou. – Mas agora eu preciso de Lily e James, pois preciso de uma entrevista pra saber em suas visões tudo o que aconteceu. O resto, todos pro dormitório!

Sem hesitar, todo mundo começou a se levantar, xingando. Todo mundo mesmo, incluindo Lily e James.

- Ei, vocês dois! – Dorcas chamava, enquanto todo mundo subia as escadas em espiral. – Vocês dois tem que ficar! Ei! Vão me deixar aqui sozinha? E as fofocas, e a entrevista? Lily! James! Ah, caramba.

Fiquei com pena de James e Lily no dia seguinte, porque era a única coisa que se falava naquele castelo. Cochichavam, apontavam e alguns se afastavam quando James passava, como se do nada ele fosse espancar qualquer um. Acho que ambos já estavam acostumados com isso, mas Lily não gostou muito quando boatos diziam que ela ia voltar a namorar com James.

- Queria que esses boatos fossem verdade – Alice comentou. – Você não namora mais Jessie e James fez tudo aquilo por você. Nada mais justo vocês voltarem.

- Não, Alice – Lily suspirou. – Estou farta de garotos, sabe. Tudo o que eu sofri durante esse ano foi por causa de garotos. Eu cansei, e quero distância de tudo isso agora.

Lily também não ficou muito feliz quando viu Jessie entrando no Salão Principal na hora do almoço com uma enorme turma de Sonserinos. Ele nem ousou olhar em nossa direção, até porque Lily o fuzilava com o olhar. Pelo visto ele tinha camuflado bem onde James havia o socado, e suas risadas me deram raiva.

- Como ele tem coragem de fingir que nada aconteceu? Eu não acredito que durante todo esse tempo ele era esse canalha!

- Eu também queria não acreditar – Lily disse, e enfim parou de olhá-lo como se ele fosse explodir.

Tentamos não tocar no assunto durante o resto do dia, mas logo ele veio à tona durante o coral naquele dia.

- Realmente, foi um choque até mesmo para mim descobrir a verdadeira personalidade de Jessie – Moreau comentou para nós. – Só esperamos que ele não tenha espalhado tudo o que ele sabia do nosso coral.

- Você ainda acha, querido? – Dorcas bufou. – Ele contou simplesmente tudo!

- Miserável! – Beth exclamou. – E eu até gostava dele.

- Todos gostavam, até ontem – Jason instou.

- Eu não – James disse.

- Enfim, vamos continuar com a nossa aula. Hora de pensarmos num número para a nossa competição – Moreau disse.

- Acham que devemos investir no funk? – Nina perguntou.

- Acho que todos precisam ter uma ideia do funk primeiro – Sophie sugeriu. – Pra depois usarmos numa competição. Maioria de nós mal sabe dançar funk.

Moreau e Nina se entreolharam com um sorriso.

- Bom, então vamos ensinar a vocês – ele disse. – Todos de pé!

Apesar dos apesares, a aula foi muito divertida. Era estranho ter que rebolar daquele jeito engraçado, mas aos poucos todos foram se soltando. Lina, John e Franco foram os que se saíram melhor, e Alice ficava vermelha toda vez que Franco punha-se a dançar perto dela. Quase deixei que Dorcas percebe-se minha aproximação com Jason, então corri até o outro lado da sala, fingindo me interessar pelos passos que Mister D nos ensinava.

Ao final da aula todos estavam animados, mas fomos brevemente interrompidos por uma coruja, um pouco antes de sairmos da sala.

Moreau pegou a coruja, e Nina se juntou a ele para ler.

- Requisitamos a presença do coral da Grifinória, nossa única adversária na competição de corais, até o auditório, a fim de apresentarmos a todos nosso novo membro – Moreau leu. – Assinado: Julian Moreau.

- Novo membro? – questionei.

Todos nos entreolhamos, e logo saímos apressados em direção às masmorras. Chegando lá, deparamos com as cortinas fechadas, e a frente delas o irmão do nosso querido professor.

- Olá a todos! – ele saudou. – Queiram se sentar, por favor.

- O que faz aqui, Julian? – Mister D logo perguntou, e não quis se sentar como nós e Nina havíamos feito. – Você disse que só estaria de volta na próxima competição.

- Ah, sabe como é, querido irmão – ele sorriu torto, e jogou o cabelo pro lado. Hum, sexy. – Quando temos coisas especiais como essas eu preciso estar presente.

- Coisas especiais? Do que está falando? – perguntei. – Afinal, quem é esse novo membro?

- Assista e verá – ele fez um gesto pras cortinas e sumiu atrás do palco. As cortinas se abriam enquanto Mister D se sentava. Uma música bem conhecida começou.

_Oh, let's go!_

_Steve walks warily down the street_

_With his brim pulled way down low_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

_Machine guns ready to go_

Oh. Meu. Merlim.

_Are you ready, hey are you ready for this?_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat yeah_

E lá estava os sonserinos nos humilhando novamente com sua dança perfeitamente sincronizada. Os vestidos verdes – eles nunca abandonam o verde – voavam quando as garotas eram levantadas no ar pelos garotos – entre eles, Jessie St. James. Lá estava ele no meio de todos, cantando com sua magnífica voz e nos colocando pra baixo.

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one gone and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust_

Céus, nós nunca conseguiríamos fazer aquilo. Todas aquelas danças tão profissionais, quero dizer. Devem ter treinado durante meses às escuras, enquanto nós batalhávamos contra a Lufa-Lufa.

_How do you think I'm going to get along_

_Without you when you're gone_

_You took me for everything that I had_

_And kicked me out on my own_

_Are you happy, are you satisfied?_

_How long can you stand the heat_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat look out_

Meu rosto chocado e minha expressão boquiaberta refletiam nos rostos dos outros. Alguns demonstravam raiva – Sirius, Dorcas e James –, outros pareciam a beira das lágrimas – Lily – e havia sempre alguém sem noção pra dançar e cantar junto – Emelina.

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one gone and another one gone_

_Another one bites the dust yeah_

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Shoot out_

_Yeah, alright_

No fim da música, Julian foi o único a aplaudir. Emelina ia fazer o mesmo, mas eu segurei suas mãos.

- Lindo, não? – ele disse, sorridente. – Querido irmão, receio que deva treinar mais sua equipe. Porque os sonserinos arrasam!

E os nojentinhos do palco vibraram contentes. Quis vomitar. Bem na cara de qualquer um deles, seria bom.

Aos poucos, ainda gritando "viva a Sonserina!", os sonserinos foram saindo do palco por trás. St. James foi o último, mas não saiu antes de lançar um profundo olhar a Lily.

- Certo, eu meio que previ que isso aconteceria – Dorcas disse, com um tom de inveja.

- Estamos ferrados – John comentou.

De resto, veio só o silêncio.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

Desânimo definia todo nosso grupo naquele dia. Eu estava com desânimo de estudar, desânimo de fazer os NIEM's mês que vem, desânimo de competir com a Sonserina no final do mês, desânimo de lidar com os chiliques da minha mãe nas correspondências, desânimo de encarar Dorcas falando das fofocas no MMM, desânimo ao ver James desanimado com o quadribol, desânimo ao ver Lily tristonha, desânimo pra comer, desânimo pra viver. A única coisa que me animou um pouco foi o anúncio de uma visita a Hogsmeade daqui uns dias – comer às vezes faz bem. O que me animou um pouquinho, também, foi Eric ter me convidado para ir com ele.

- Isso é um encontro, minha amiga – Maria riu. – E Eric Bronwen está totalmente na sua.

- Pare com isso – dei uma risada, olhando apenas para o meu prato. – É só meu amigo.

- Conversa fiada. Eu sou amiga de Jason – Maria falou baixo, caso Dorcas ouvisse. Havia malícia em sua voz.

- E eu de Remo – Emelina falou, e automaticamente olhamos pra ela.

- Hum? – questionamos.

- Eu sou amiga de Remo. E suas também, obviamente. Não fiquem com ciúmes – ela deu uma risadinha. Maria ergueu a sobrancelha, mas por fim balançou a cabeça.

- Somente invista em Eric – ela disse. – Ele é gatinho, legal e gosta de você. Vá ao encontro com ele!

- O quê? – uma voz entrou na conversa. Uma voz masculina e nada agradável. – Você tem um encontro?

Olhei com desprezo para Sirius.

- Sim, e daí? – desafiei.

Ele olhou de mim pra Maria.

- E você vai?

- Vou – respondi, e ele pestanejou.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, incomodado.

- Porque eu quero? – falei retoricamente. – E estou solteira. Algum problema com isso?

- Não, eu só... – ele engoliu em seco e tentou disfarçar. – Só que eu tenho um encontro também.

- Que bom, Sirius! – falei alegremente. – Quantos?

Maria gargalhou, enquanto Emelina ria sem mesmo estar por dentro da conversa.

- Apenas um – ele falou, aborrecido. – Mas cuidado com quem vai sair, Carol. Nem todos são confiáveis.

- Conselho estranho vindo de você – cortei. – E não se preocupe, vou estar muito bem acompanhada, obrigada.

- Com quem? – ele perguntou, tentando se controlar.

- Eric Bronwen – Maria respondeu por mim. – É um gatinho, não Sirius?

- Bronwen? Você realmente está saindo com Bronwen? – Sirius arregalou os olhos. – Eu não acho que...

- Receio que não seja da sua conta com quem eu saio ou não – interrompi. – E peço para que evapore. Está atrapalhando minha conversa com Maria.

Sirius ficou abrindo a boca e fechando estupidamente, mas nada disse. Saiu dali a passos pesados, meio enfezado. Apenas dei de ombros.

- Onde estávamos? – perguntei, enquanto Maria ria e Emelina acompanhava ainda sem entender o porquê.

Mais tarde, ainda com desânimo, fomos para o coral. Ficar naquela sala esperando por Moreau e Nina não melhorou o astral de ninguém, e até Emelina tinha fechado a boca um pouco.

Quando os dois entraram na sala, conversando sobre alguma coisa que os fazia rir – como sempre – pararam para observar cada um de nossos rostos monótonos. Moreau riu.

- Eu disse que seria isso que presenciaríamos – ele falou para Nina, e então se virou para nós. – Muito bem, quero todo mundo acordando. Não podemos deixar que a Sonserina nos intimide, por isso vamos mostrar que também podemos intimidá-los.

- Só a existência deles nos intimida – Dorcas bocejou.

- Podemos mostrá-los que podemos fazer o mesmo – Moreau dizia, os olhos brilhando. – Podemos mostrar a eles... o funk.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

Eu observava tudo ali, nos bastidores. Observava um por um dos sonserinos chegando e se sentando. Ah, droga, era realmente uma pena que Julian não estivesse ali para assistir também. Seria ótimo.

Tudo estava pronto atrás das cortinas, e a iluminação e a banda. Os sonserinos não esperaram muito, e então Lily apareceu no palco.

- Obrigada por terem vindo – ela disse, de mãos nas cintura. Tinha uma voz que deixava claro seu desprezo. – E agradeço também pelo banho de gosma que me deram. Foi um aprendizado importante na minha vida. Quem sabe um dia eu possa retribuir da mesma forma. Ou pior.

Os sonserinos deram risadinhas de desdém, inclusive Jessie, sentado ali no meio dos outros e se sentindo completamente à vontade.

Lily sumiu entre as cortinas, e logo Nina se juntou a mim. Assistiríamos tudo dali mesmo, de pé.

- Tudo pronto – ela sussurrou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

A música começou, e aí vinha Sean.

_Roof off_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof off_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

Eu ainda via o sorriso de desdém ali, enquanto Sean dançava e cantava. Ele estava animado, ainda mais por estar vestindo todas aquelas roupas excêntricas.

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

E aos poucos a cortina foi se abrindo, revelando o resto do pessoal ali, já dançando daquele modo que eu e Nina a tanto custo havíamos ensinado.

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

Maria é que comandava a música, enquanto os outros mandavam ver no rebolado. Emelina e John estavam bem no centro fazendo tudo com perfeição, enquanto os outros faziam o máximo que podiam. Eu via que eles estavam caprichando mais, tudo pra finalmente intimidar nossa grande rival.

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

Nina me cutucou e apontou para a plateia, dando risadinhas. Explodi em satisfação quando vi cada rosto incrédulo, cada careta e cada cochicho rápido e desesperado que trocavam.

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

Emelina simplesmente brilhava, John misturava com passos de hip hop, e Maria, Sirius e James usavam alguns passos que haviam usado em seu funk (não exatamente um funk), mas que ficou uma combinação perfeita. Logo veio Sophie, mostrando tudo o que havia aprendido.

_La la la la la_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!_

_La la la la la_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww!_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going down_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

E agora minha parte favorita. Maria soltou sua nota longa, e todos formaram uma roda de dança, muito típica naquele estilo musical. Todos começaram a dançar, um por um, os outros a bater palmas do ritmo. Nina dançava ao meu lado com vontade de se juntar a eles.

_Ow, we want the funk give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk_

E Maria gritou de novo, e isso arrepiou até os pelos da nuca. Aquela garota tinha uma voz potente, pelas barbas de Merlim! Não aguentei e comecei a gritar e aplaudir daqui mesmo, e Nina dava pulinhos no mesmo lugar. No palco, todos aplaudiam e se abraçavam, e aos poucos foram se retirando do palco pelo outro lado dos bastidores.

- Gostaram, papudos? – Sirius perguntou com um enorme sorriso antes de sair dali. Lily era a mais contente, e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Jessie.

- Foi incrível! – Nina exclamou para mim, e nos abraçamos durante um longo tempo. Finalmente, me senti feliz.

E, enquanto os sonserinos se retiravam dali, eu juro que havia escutado uma parte de suas conversas.

- Por que nunca fizemos nada como aquilo? O que foi aquele ritmo super legal deles? – um perguntou, até um pouco amedrontado.

- Não faço a menor ideia – uma garota respondeu, e fiquei feliz ao perceber seu tom furioso.

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

Era quase meia-noite quando vieram bater à minha porta. O que queriam há essas horas na minha sala? Só podia ser problemas. Eu estava corrigindo algumas redações, e já estava de camisola – curta até demais, devo dizer – e trocar de roupa agora seria demorado demais. Decidi colocar apenas um roupão por cima, e me dirigi até a porta.

- David! – exclamei, surpresa, quando vi ele sorrindo ali. – Merlim, o que faz aqui uma hora dessas?

- Vim comemorar – ele falou animado, levantando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Ri junto dele e deixei-o entrar.

- Tão tarde assim? – indaguei, enquanto David se sentava numa poltrona próxima a lareira acesa.

- Bom, acho que os outros comemoram do seu jeito em seus dormitórios, e demorei um pouco pra providenciar nossa comemoração – ele sorriu novamente, servindo dois copos. – É bom ver que eles finalmente se animaram com o número, mas não sei qual será a reação deles se perderem a próxima competição.

- Eles devem entender que devem se preparar para tudo – lembrei, pegando um copo e entornando. O uísque desceu rasgando pela minha garganta. – Inclusive uma derrota.

- Eu só não queria que eles ficassem arrasados, sabe – David franziu a testa, olhando para o copo já vazio. Tornou a enchê-lo. – Dói ver isso.

- Pra você ver mais uma vez a figura paternal que tem sobre eles. Mais uma prova que sem você o coral nunca seria o mesmo.

David ergueu os olhos para mim e sorriu suavemente.

- Obrigado, Nina – ele disse, e tomou outro gole. – Eu devo muito a você. E, é claro, vim aqui te agradecer também pela dica do funk. Foi realmente preciosa.

- Ah, que nada – tomei um gole, e decidi maneirar um pouco. David, ao contrário, mal acabava um copo e enchia-o novamente. – Fiz muitas coisas ruins a vocês, e acho que nunca vou recompensar inteiramente.

- Está recompensando muito bem, acredite – ele disse, rindo. E então ergueu o copo. – Um brinde a você, por toda sua ajuda.

Ergui meu copo.

- Um brinde a você, por ter me perdoado das crueldades que fiz no passado – falei, e o som do trepidar das chamas da lareira se juntou ao som dos vidros se batendo.

Bebemos mais um pouco, e eu comecei a sentir tonteira. Eis meu defeito: sou muito fraca para álcool. David, por outro lado, não parecia.

- Todos são muitos talentosos, David – comentei, brincando com o copo em minhas mãos. – E a diferença entre eles e os sonserinos é que eles são talentosos cada um em seu jeito. Pode não saber cantar e dançar com perfeição, mas eles têm talentos mais especiais que esses.

- Quais? – ele perguntou.

- A amizade, por exemplo – pisquei para ele. – Ou a arte de ser bom humorado, como John. Em todo o caso, acho que você deveria apostar em alguma peça musical com eles. Eu te falei a respeito da apresentação de Lily e Sean.

- Sim, e a ideia do musical realmente me interessa. Seria ótimo para os que estão se formando, seria uma boa lembrança. Porém há a competição, se eles perderem... – David balançou a cabeça. – Enfim, eu prometo a você que faremos um musical caso eles ganhem a próxima competição. Combinado?

- Combinado – falei, animada.

E continuei a sorrir, até perceber que David me encarava e me observava com o olhar profundo.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa? – ele falou, repentinamente sorrindo demais. Estaria bêbado? Estaria eu bêbada? Acho que sóbria eu já não estava, e muito menos ele.

- Sim? – falei, tomando mais um copo.

- Eu sempre quis fazer um dueto com você – ele disse, lançando um olhar significativo.

- Hum, ora, por que não disse antes? – me coloquei de pé e cambaleei, me escorando em David. – Opa.

Ele riu enquanto eu encontrava um pouco de dificuldade para achar o radinho dele. Alternávamos a posse do radinho, sempre pra quem se lembrava de guardá-lo. David sempre se esquecia.

- Música? – perguntei, varinha em mãos.

David se pôs de pé num pulo.

- Você que escolhe, baby – ele disse, e eu ri. Baby. Hilário.

A música começou e David exclamou. Aos poucos ele veio se aproximando, e cantando.

_You don't have to be beautiful _

_To turn me on _

_I just need your body baby _

_From dusk till dawn_

David puxou minha cintura para seu corpo, e eu fiquei embriagada com seu olhar e seu sorriso enquanto ele cantava. Logo me girou para longe do rádio e deitava meu corpo em seu braço.

_You don't need experience _

_To turn me out _

_You just leave it all up to me _

_I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

Arrepios percorriam meu corpo enquanto David me puxava para a dança. De algum modo, eu sabia os passos, e nossos corpos começavam a entrar a sintonia. Foi ainda melhor quando cantamos juntos.

_You don't have to be rich _

_To be my girl _

_You don't have to be cool _

_To rule my world _

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with _

_I just want your extra time and your _

_Kiss_

Ficávamos tão perto, nossos rostos, nossos corpos... Sua respiração batia em meu pescoço enquanto ele me guiava pela sala, e erguia minha coxa até sua cintura.

_Women not girls rule my world _

_I said they rule my world _

_Act your age, mama (Not your shoe size) _

_Not your shoe size _

_Maybe we could do the twirl _

_You don't have to watch Dynasty _

_To have an attitude _

_You just leave it all up to me _

_My love will be your food _

_Yeah_

E eu subia em sua cintura, e ele me descia lentamente. Meus cabelos batiam em seu rosto, e seu olhar continuava a me deixar tonta. Minha respiração se acelerou e a dele também, enquanto ele me girava e me pegava de um jeito que eu simplesmente...

_You don't have to be rich _

_To be my girl _

_You don't have to be cool _

_To rule my world _

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with _

_I just want your extra time and your _

_Kiss_

E no fim da música acabamos por ficar próximos demais. Eu sentia a respiração cheia de álcool vinda em meu rosto, e provavelmente ele também sentia. Mas eu queria sentir mais que aquilo, e David também.

Me agarrei a ele quando nossos lábios se juntaram, e David não hesitou em segurar fortemente em minha cintura. Beijávamos num ritmo tão acelerado que em poucos segundos começamos a ofegar. Porém, não paramos por aí.

David me ergueu e eu entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Os beijos não paravam, e ele beijava incessantemente meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos desciam e subiam pelas minhas costas e coxas.

Não sei como fomos parar na minha cama. Só sei que David já estava sobre mim, e começava a desabotoar a camisa. Ao vislumbrar seu peito nu e definido, puxei sua boca novamente para a minha. David começava a desamarrar o nó do meu roupão, e num piscar de olhos ele jogava-o do outro lado da sala.

Logo minha camisola o fazia companhia. Eu arfava alto enquanto David beijava minha boca, têmporas, pescoço e então finalmente conseguiu retirar meu sutiã. Suspirei quando sua boca descia dos meus seios até minha barriga, e daí para a calcinha. Decidi me ocupar em abrir sua calça e tirá-la, e num piscar de olhos estávamos completamente nus.

David continuava a me encher de beijos, e gemi alto quando o senti dentro de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1- **Ice Ice Baby

**2- **Isn't She Lovely

**3- **Total Eclipse of the Heart

**4- **Landslide

**5- **It's A Man's Man's Man's World

**6- **Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead

**7- **Loser

**8- **I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

**9- **Good Vibrations

**10- **Another One Bites The Dust

**11-** Give Up The Fuck

**12- **Kiss


	33. Um dia com Rosmerta

**Aos reviews:**

**nathalia-potter**: Que bom que gostou, querida! Tento ir caprichando nos capítulos, mas esse de agora saiu mais curto que o previsto... Espero que aprecie-o igualmente :D

**Maria Marauders Fernandes:** Está postado! Fico feliz por ter gostado :B Beijos!

**Lalais**: Entendo completamente, hahahaha! Ultimamente eu estou com tempo vago até demais... Agora que me formei estou meio que vagabundeando, e agora ando procurando alguma coisa pra me ocupar antes do vestibular huahuahua Por isso esse capítulo até saiu mais rápido :b Obrigada por acompanhar, flor (:

**JennaFloyd**: Me alegra muuuito que você esteja acompanhando! Eu só não posso te adiantar muito quando vou postar os capítulos porque depende muito do meu ânimo, ocupações, etc... Tem vezes que escrevo mais devagar, outras os capítulos saem mais rápido. Enfim, obrigada por ler e até o próximo capítulo o/

Um beijo pra todas vocês!

* * *

><p><strong>Um dia com Rosmerta<strong>

Alice:

- Oi – Remo chegou, se sentando. Tinha uma expressão cansada, devido ao começo do período da lua cheia. Começou a se servir.

- Remo, contou a ela? – Lily perguntou, enchendo seu copo de suco.

- Contou o quê? – perguntei, interessada.

- Contar a Emelina que eu sou um lobisomem – Remo explicou, e os rostos dos presentes se encheram de compreensão. – Nunca imaginei que teria que contar isso a ela novamente.

- Então você não contou? – Sirius tornou a perguntar.

- Não – Remo suspirou, derrotado. – Eu não consigo. Tenho medo da reação dela. Tanto é que na primeira vez eu nem ao menos contei, foi Dorcas que descobriu.

- Então peça a Dorcas que conte a ela – James sugeriu, e eu e os outros concordamos com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não... Acho que foi injusto eu não ter contado na primeira vez, e já que estou tendo uma segunda chance, é melhor não desperdiçá-la.

- Então sofra tentando a maneira certa de contar a ela – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Relaxa, Aluado – Franco disse, bebericando seu suco enquanto segurava seu livro de Herbologia. – Se ela aceitou perfeitamente bem da outra vez, por que não compreenderá agora?

Remo suspirou novamente. Acho que eu conseguia entender o que Remo estava pensando. Que talvez a Emelina da mente de onze anos não compreendesse aquilo, ou que ela ficasse com medo e se afastasse dele. Ou que a batida tivesse afetado alguns de seus conceitos, fazendo-a tirar conclusões erradas de um amigo lobisomem.

- E por falar nisso, aí vem ela... – Pedro disse, vagamente.

Lina vinha desfilando com um grande sorriso e gestos graciosos, cumprimentando algumas pessoas que eu tinha certeza que ela não conhecia.

- Oi, gente! – ela disse, animada.

Paramos para encará-la. Algo estava diferente...

- Er... Lina? – Sean falou, inseguro. – Desde quando... desde quando você pintou o cabelo de loiro?

- O quê? – ela olhou para cada um de nossos rostos, com ar curioso.

- Vai ver ela é uma metamorfomaga como eu! – Alicia falou, entusiasmada.

- Ah, com certeza não é – respondi, olhando para Emelina. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo e notou a sua nova cor. – Você deve ter pintado e se esqueceu.

- Não dá pra se esquecer de uma coisa dessas – Sirius instou. – E pelo que eu saiba, até ontem ela estava totalmente morena.

- Eu não sei. Devo ser sonâmbula e devo ter usado algum feitiço – Lina riu. – Deve ter sido uma cena engraçada de se ver, não?

E continuou a rir. Demos sorrisos amarelos, entreolhando uns aos outros.

- Ela está bem piradinha – Franco comentou baixo comigo, enquanto ainda sorria falsamente.

Dei uma risadinha disfarçada.

- Totalmente.

James pigarreou.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto... – ele começou, enquanto Emelina e Alicia iniciavam uma conversa a respeito de mudanças repentinas na cor de seus cabelos. – Ansiosos para o jogo de hoje? O penúltimo da temporada, Lufa-Lufa contra Corvinal.

- Nem vou assistir – suspirei. – Precisamos estudar. Os NIEM's estão mais próximos do que se imagina.

- Eu também, preciso estudar – Sirius disse, despreocupadamente. Olhamos para ele de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Certo, certo... Na verdade não estou com vontade de ver algum jogo de quadribol e me lembrar que provavelmente seremos massacrados no jogo final.

- Por quê? – Sean perguntou.

- Não achamos apanhador – foi James que respondeu. – Quero dizer, achamos, mas não um apanhador de verdade. Se você for considerar um aluno qualquer que só serve pra ficar voando no campo feito um idiota, isso temos bastante.

- Temos até o mês que vem pra decidir se vamos selecionar um desses idiotas, porque sem apanhador não estamos querendo jogar – Sirius suspirou.

Mesmo com todo esse desânimo, Sirius acabou indo para o campo de quadribol com os outros garotos mais tarde. Toda a escola praticamente desceu para o jogo – que, de acordo com Franco, nem tinha tanta importância – e eu e as garotas decidimos ir estudar um pouco na biblioteca. Bom, exceto por Emelina, que foi animada junto a Remo, dizendo que nunca havia visto um jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts antes.

Queria só ver quando tivermos que atuar como líderes de torcida no jogo final. Vai ficar mais doida do que está atualmente.

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

- Nina, oi! – David chegou para se sentar ao meu lado durante o jantar. O Salão ecoava de altas conversas a respeito do jogo de quadribol. Pelo visto Corvinal havia ganhado.

- Oi, David – respondi constrangida. Era a primeira vez que conversávamos desde a noite passada, e eu estava temerosa a respeito do que ele diria.

- Não te vi no jogo, você não foi? – ele perguntou, se servindo. O olhei de esguelha, vendo se ele não estava incomodado. Ele parecia tão bem que eu realmente estranhei.

- Fiquei corrigindo algumas redações... – hesitei. – Que eu havia começado na noite passada.

- Ah – ele disse, e então franziu a testa. – Você bem que poderia me contar o que aconteceu, porque eu não me lembro de como fui parar na minha sala.

Congelei, enquanto ele somente sorria. Parecia muito feliz. Feliz até demais.

- Você... Não... Se lembra? – fui falando, tentando e não conseguindo esconder meu choque.

- Digamos que eu já havia bebido um pouco antes de ir até a sua sala – ele riu. – Eu só lembro de você falar alguma coisa sobre musical... – ele franziu a testa – e de cantarmos... Céus, eu estava realmente bêbado.

_Ele não se lembra._

- E então acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça no meu quarto. Não sei como fui parar lá e estou realmente com medo – ele riu, embora ligeiramente sem graça.

_Ele não se lembra mesmo._

- Ah, eu... – engoli em seco, e disfarcei tomando um longo gole de vinho. – Eu te levei até o seu quarto. E ninguém nos viu, estava bem tarde.

- Eu simplesmente caí no sono no seu quarto? – ele mordeu o lábio. – Eu... capotei?

_Sim, dormiu deitado junto a mim na minha cama._

- Sim – assenti, e então sorri levemente.

- Caramba, Nina, me desculpe – ele disse, e parecia realmente culpado. _Ah, se ele soubesse o que realmente aconteceu..._ – Espero não ter te trazido muitos problemas.

- Não se preocupe – falei com um gesto de mão. – Não deu trabalho algum.

- Eu não sei – ele começou, voltando a sorrir abertamente e adquirindo uma postura mais relaxada. – Eu acordei extremamente alegre hoje, e eu nem sei por quê.

_Eu sei._

- Isso é muito bom, David – falei simplesmente, afogada em meus próprios pensamentos e lembranças. – Passe toda essa animação aos outros no coral hoje.

- Pode deixar – ele respondeu, e de repente pareceu um garoto inocente aos meus olhos.

Será mesmo que ele não se lembra? Não é possível. Pelo que eu o conheço, ele estaria tão constrangido quanto eu.

- Enfim, você perdeu um grande jogo hoje – ele comentou. - O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, Zick, por muito pouco não agarrou o pomo. Eu realmente achei que ele tinha conseguido...

E começou a contar animadamente o jogo, e por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia prestar atenção em uma só palavra que ele me dizia. Agora quando eu o olhava eu simplesmente vislumbrava tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, e ele nem se quer podia imaginar.

E agora eu estava com medo. E se, por acaso, ele se lembrasse? Isso não é possível, é?

Pois eu não contaria a ele. Não podia e nem teria coragem. Qual seria sua reação? Como eu iria dizer a ele que nos beijamos e dormimos juntos? Merlim, como eu queria que ele estivesse ciente do que tivesse feito. Algum tempo atrás eu estava pensando em como seria bom se nossa relação fosse estreitada, mas não desse jeito.

Agora começo a pensar: será que se ele estivesse sóbrio ele nunca faria aquilo? Tudo bem, eu estava um pouco alcoolizada também, mas o bastante para saber o que eu estava fazendo e o bastante para me lembrar de ter o feito. E agora eu nem sequer podia perguntar isso a David, porque certamente ele não me responderia. Ficaria chocado, sem dúvida. E isso ia atrapalhar completamente seu estado de espírito e, consequentemente, todos os alunos do coral.

- Nina? – ele me olhou com curiosidade, enquanto meu olhar havia se perdido em algum ponto qualquer.

- Sim? – olhei assustada para ele.

- Desculpe interromper você do seu sono de olhos abertos – ele riu. – Eu estava perguntando se você vai para o coral comigo, hoje.

- Ainda tenho muitas redações, Dave. Acho que eu vou outro dia.

- Tudo bem... – ele disse, me fitando sem parar. Isso não estava ajudando. – Nina, você está bem?

_Estaria melhor se você não bancasse o bêbado nas horas mais impróprias._

- Estou.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

- Olá, pessoal! – Moreau vinha entrando, e aos poucos as conversas foram cessando. – Tudo bom com vocês?

Mister D estava estranhamente feliz hoje.

- Deve estar apaixonado – Sophie supôs.

Bufei.

- Até ele? – respondi, com pesar, enquanto ele mexia em sua maleta. – Estou descobrindo como é a sensação de uma velha encalhada e sozinha pro resto da vida.

- Lily, deixa de ser boba – Sophie riu. – Você está livre de Jessie. Está livre para James!

- Desculpe, mas estou farta de garotos de Hogwarts por ora – respondi, aborrecida. – Acredite em mim, eles não dão futuro.

Mister D bateu as mãos, não parando de sorrir.

- Muito bem, hoje vamos fazer uma brincadeira – ele falou, feliz. – Irei sortear um nome e a pessoa fará um solo aqui e agora, com os outros fazendo voz de fundo. E a pessoa também poderá escolher a canção.

Sussurros animados se seguiram enquanto Moreau providenciava o sorteio. Dorcas começara a rezar, enquanto John imitava o rufar de tambores.

- E nosso solista será... – Moreau tirou um papel e leu. – Alice!

O palavrão de Dorcas foi abafado pelas palmas, enquanto Alice sorria, surpresa.

- Muito bem, Alice, escolha a música que quiser – Moreau sorriu. Eu realmente estava me coçando para perguntar a ele o motivo de toda aquela felicidade. Talvez ele pudesse transferi-la um pouco pra mim.

Alice escolheu uma música da sua cantora preferida, ainda mais depois de Maria ter dado os discos dela de Natal, no amigo secreto. Natal... Tantas lembranças boas...

A maioria de nós sabia a música, e facilmente cantamos ao fundo.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Alice estava em júbilo ao poder cantar aquela música, finalmente. Franco sorria para ela com um olhar profundo, e os invejei um pouco. De todos nós, eles eram o casal mais firme. Brigas? Uma ou duas, no máximo. Nunca romperam, nunca houve traição, nada. Acho que eu e Sophie sentíamos o mesmo, com os corações despedaçados pelos dois marotos mais famosos do castelo.

_But I see your true colors_

_Ahining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors _

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

É, realmente, uma linda música. Mas músicas lindas e calmas e tranquilizadoras faziam um efeito contrário em mim. Eu estava deprimida. Ultimamente era um saco andar nos corredores, pois as pessoas ainda comentavam o episódio do rompimento em público, a gosma e o soco de James em Jessie. Não posso negar que fiquei feliz com aquilo, mas toda vez que penso em James eu ainda tenho a imagem de ele e Gravelle se atracando nas poltronas da sala comunal...

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

Senti aquele estranha sensaçãozinha de que alguém está olhando para mim. Eu não estava a fim de encarar a pessoa, por isso olhei pelo canto do olho. Lá estava James, e parecia realmente indeciso se me olhava ou não – pelo visto ele não se aguentou.

E nem eu. Lá estava eu olhando diretamente – sou burra, sim – nos olhos dele. Ele mordeu o lábio tentando talvez segurar um sorriso, e com um suspiro eu simplesmente virei o rosto. Eu estava até me esquecendo que estava tendo um número ali. E Dorcas também deve ter se esquecido, pois xingava alguma coisa com Emelina.

_I can see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid_

_To let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_True colors_

_Are beautiful like a rainbow_

Aplausos e sorrisos de Alice depois, saíamos de lá em direção à sala comunal. Acho que eu ia estudar mais um pouco Feitiços antes de ir me deitar. E ainda tinha enormes deveres de DCAT para fazer. Às vezes eu até me esquecia que era Mister D que nos dava aula daquela matéria.

- Lily! Ei, Lily! – me chamaram, e não fiquei feliz ao ver quem era.

- Oi, James – cumprimentei, e voltei a caminhar. Ele me acompanhou.

- Como você está?

- Bem. Bem, na verdade – dei um sorriso fraco. – E você, está bem?

- Sim – ele sorriu, e eu me detive naquele sorriso até ele voltar a falar. – Então, é... Terá um passeio para Hogsmeade nesse final de semana.

- Eu soube.

- Ah – ele hesitou, mas era com James Potter que eu estava falando. – Você gostaria de ir comigo?

Ah, claro. Olhei para ele a fim de detectar sua expressão, e só vi ali aquele garoto do quinto ano que não me deixava em paz. Tudo de novo? Que ironia.

Eu bem queria ter respondido: "Vai com Gravelle". Mas no lugar disso, simplesmente disse:

- Ah, James, eu... – suspirei. – É melhor deixar para o outro dia, porque na verdade...

- Tudo bem – ele me interrompeu, e não parecia muito chateado. – Eu entendo. Só queria te convidar mesmo... Deve ainda ser muito difícil pra você tudo aquilo que aconteceu com o idiota do St. James, e pra mim também é difícil depois de Gravelle.

- Obrigada por entender – falei, e por um minuto ficamos sem ter o que dizer.

Não havíamos percebido que tínhamos parado de andar ali, no meio do corredor, e eu tinha que admitir que eu gostava de olhar para ele. Conversar com ele. Ainda. Era para isso já ter passado, não?

Pigarreei.

- A gente se vê por aí – eu disse simplesmente, e me afastei.

Por pouco eu não começo a falar merda, porque isso nunca dá certo. Me perguntei se seria diferente se eu tivesse aceitado o seu convite, e se fôssemos para Hogsmeade juntos novamente.

Se isso viesse a acontecer, eu certamente ficaria longe de toda lama acumulada que eu encontrasse pelo caminho.

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

- Eu sou um lobisomem.

Foi difícil finalmente formar toda aquela frase com Emelina ali, sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse contar algum segredo divertido. Como se a licantropia fosse uma notícia boa a se contar.

Mas já estava na hora. Essa semana estava sendo difícil para mim. Eu estava fraco, e esse período felizmente estava sendo mais fácil e eu não tinha que recorrer até a ala hospitalar com frequência. Mas meu estado sugeria que eu estava doente, e assim que Emelina notou eu decidi que estava na hora de contar. Suspirei, gaguejei e hesitei, mas finalmente as palavras saíram da minha boca.

Emelina arregalou os olhos, surpresa. E então colocou a mão na boca e voltou a me olhar daquele jeito. Foi péssimo presenciar aquilo. Me mantive imóvel, pois eu não sabia qual será sua próxima reação.

- Lobisomem? – ela sussurrou.

Eu havia a tirado da mesa do café da manhã e havia a levado para a escada que dava acesso ao andar de cima, dando a ele liberdade se ela quiser, sei lá, correr pra longe de mim.

- C-Como? – ela gaguejou, ainda amedrontado.

Comecei a explicar, e foi realmente desconfortável. Contei como fui transformado, e quando; contei aonde tudo acontecia, e consequentemente sobre o segredo dos outros marotos; contei como ela havia descoberto da outra vez, e contei o porquê do meu sumiço repentino.

Quando terminei, pelo menos ela não estava mais com uma expressão de terror. Ouvia tudo sem interromper, e naquele momento senti como se ela nunca tivesse perdido a memória. Seus olhos só estavam postos em mim, e aquilo me deixou ainda mais desencorajado.

- Eu vou entender se você ficar com medo e fugir de mim. Seria a reação da maioria das pessoas desse castelo – falei, olhando para meus pés.

- Como eu reagi da outra vez? – ela perguntou calma, para minha surpresa.

Tentei me recordar.

- Você chorou – falei, franzindo a testa. – E como eu estava atordoado por todos terem descoberto, você me ajudou. Compreendeu.

Voltando a encará-la, fiquei tranquilo ao ver que seu rosto estava sereno, e seus olhos vasculhavam qualquer expressão de tristeza em mim.

- Você se importa se eu não chorar dessa vez? – ela perguntou, e então sorriu.

- Não vai fugir de mim? – falei, tentando esconder que aquela pergunta para mim era realmente verdadeira.

Emelina riu.

- Por que eu fugiria de você? – ela falou, com sua voz animada como ultimamente andava. – Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso ter acontecido a você, Remo. Deve ser realmente muito triste. Mas você sabe que tem amigos pra te ajudar, incluindo eu, e esses amigos não vão fugir de você!

O alívio tomou conta do meu corpo, quando Emelina se jogou em mim e me abraçou com força. Fiquei feliz ao abraçá-la de volta, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça e sentindo o perfume do seu cabelo.

- Você é meu amigo peludinho – ela disse, alegremente, e eu gargalhei.

- Certo, não diga isso a James e Sirius – respondi. – Já ganhei um apelido parecido com esse deles.

Depois Emelina começou a me puxar pelo corredor, já lotados de alunos. Fomos para a aula de Transfiguração, e resolvi usar o resto da coragem que eu havia arranjado anteriormente.

- Você não se lembra, mas antes de você ter batido a cabeça, eu te chamei a ir para Hogsmeade – falei a ela, enquanto McGonagall começava encher o quadro negro. – E você aceitou.

Emelina sorriu abertamente.

- Isso é um convite?

- Um segundo convite. Eu aceitaria se fosse você.

Ela riu.

- Nos vemos em Hogsmeade – ela disse, alegremente

Ah sim, agora eu estava muito alegre. Finalmente.

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

Jason e eu escapamos do almoço para ficarmos juntos e escondidos na sala comunal vazia. Todos estavam no almoço, e era bom quando podíamos ficar sozinhos ali. Era como se pudéssemos ter a liberdade de ser um casal comum na Torre da Grifinória.

- Estou cansada disso – falei, depois de Jason me pegar de surpresa num beijo demorado. Aproveitávamos uma das melhores poltronas pra ficar ali, abraçadinhos. Pena que isso era tão difícil. E tudo por culpa de Dorcas. – Cansada da Dorcas.

- Eu também, mas... – Jason suspirou. – Bom, se ela souber, nós não teremos paz.

- Só se arranjarmos um jeito de ela se esquecer disso. Ela bem que podia arrumar um namorado, só pra variar – falei, irritada.

- Se fosse pra namorar alguém, Dorcas iria escolher a mim – ele falou, e fez uma careta. – Como se eu nunca tivesse sido claro quando disse que eu não queria nada com ela.

- O problema da Dorcas é que ela não aceita perder. Ela perdeu você pra mim, e vai fazer de tudo pra reverter isso – expliquei. – Nem que seja pra você ficar com nenhuma de nós.

- Isso é ridículo – Jason balançou a cabeça. – Eu estou pensando seriamente em contar a ela sobre nós e dizer que eu faria qualquer coisa caso ela tentasse se intrometer de novo.

- Não Jason, não. Vamos deixar do jeito que está, pois mês que vem será o último mês de aula – falei, tentando parecer animada. – Não terá mais Hogwarts e não terá mais Dorcas. E mesmo que você volte para cá em setembro, teremos todas as férias para passarmos juntos.

Ele crispou os lábios, pensando.

- É, tem razão – então sorriu. – Mas enquanto isso...

E se curvou para me beijar novamente, e foi aí que escutamos uma batida no retrato da Mulher Gorda. Nos separamos num pulo quando um grupinho de quintanistas adentrava a sala conversando alto, e começamos a fingir que discutíamos a respeito do jogo de quadribol de ontem.

Mais tarde, Lily e Sean se juntavam a mim para dar mais uma estudada. Sean estava nervoso também por causa de seus NOM's, mas Lily e eu explicávamos tudo o que ele precisava e estava com dúvidas, o que já era um bom treinamento para nós duas nos NIEM's.

- Não estou com vontade de estudar – suspirei, deitando em cima dos pergaminhos. – Estou deprimida.

- Por causa de...? – Lily perguntou.

- Bom, primeiro porque eu namoro escondido de uma garota que provavelmente me mataria se soubesse que eu estou namorando com o garoto que supostamente ela gosta – comecei a contar nos dedos. – Segundo porque amanhã vai ter treino das Griffies e Suzz simplesmente nos mata de cansaço com todos aqueles exercícios medonhos. Terceiro porque mesmo que estejamos animados com o coral, no fundo sabemos que as chances de perdermos para a Sonserina são altas. Quarto porque a coluna da Dorcas faz mais sucesso que a minha no MMM. Quinto porque estou triste por Sirius e James já que está na cara que eles vão perder no jogo de quadribol. Sexto porque os NIEM's são mês que vem e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de me matar de estudar. Sétimo porque está acabando Hogwarts e eu não sei o que fazer da minha vida depois de sair da escola. Esqueci de alguma coisa?

- Bem extensa sua lista – Sean comentou. – Mas tudo o que você citou aí tem solução. Por exemplo, quando vocês se formarem, não terá mais treino das Griffies, coral ou quadribol para se preocupar. Tampouco terá Dorcas pra atrapalhar seu namoro, ou pra ter uma coluna no jornal mais famosa que a sua. Os NIEM's também vão ter passado. Sua única preocupação, afinal, é o que fazer depois da escola. Esse é seu único problema, e você vai achar a solução em breve, pode ter certeza disso.

- Concordo plenamente com a inteligência de Sean – Lily sorriu, abraçando o garoto.

- Bom, é... – falei, vagamente. – Pensando assim, é verdade. Mas ficarei deprimida até sair daqui. E quando sair vou estar feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem dera que os meus problemas se resolvessem assim, tão facilmente – Lily suspirou. – Pra mim e Sean é bem mais complicado. Somos nascidos-trouxa, o que significa que as chances de sermos mortos fora desse castelo triplicam. Pois é claro, quem liga pra jornais, líderes de torcida, coral e quadribol quando se corre perigo de ser morto?

- Que horror, Lily! – exclamei.

- Mas é a verdade, acredite – ela deu de ombros. – E não sei por que tanto reclama dessa história sua e de Jason. Pelo menos seu namorado não foi idiota o suficiente pra beber uma Amortentia e começar a namorar a garota que você mais detesta na vida e, consequentemente, te dar um pé na bunda e te humilhar toda vez que a confrontava.

- Pois é, Maria. Não pode reclamar muito – Sean ria. – Ainda mais porque sei que minha vida amorosa não vai ter nem ao menos um começo, levando em conta que eu sou gay.

- Ah, qual é Sean – falei, animada. – Depois que você se revelou gay, vários outros surgiram nesse castelo. Até mesmo o Benn, que agora que está mais legal está muito mais gatinho. Tem várias opções pra você!

Sean corou, e Lily concordava.

- Não reclame, garoto – ela disse. – Acho que quem tem mais direito de reclamar é Sophie. Foi traída por Sirius e a mãe dela é uma víbora.

- Mas ela está sendo bem rápida – comentei, vendo se ela não estava por perto. – Ou vai dizer que não percebeu que ultimamente ela não se desgruda de Eric Bronwen? Até vai para Hogsmeade com ele!

- Sirius está doido – Sean riu.

- Bem feito – Lily falou sem cerimônia. – Ninguém mandou ter feito o que fez. Foi até uma surpresa Sophie ter começado um namoro com ele depois de toda aquela história de ele ter beijado ela a força.

- Ah, eu me lembro disso – respondi. – Bom, isso era bem mais aceitável. Traição, agora, é quase impossível.

- Acho bem difícil ela voltar a namorar com Sirius. Só se ela for bem idiota a ponto de se arriscar novamente – Lily instou. – Quero dizer, é Sirius Black! Certamente isso aconteceria um dia. Sirius bem que merece um belo puxão de orelha.

- Merece mesmo – concordei.

- Em todo o caso, eu ganhei – Lily disse, com ar vitorioso. – Além do fato de James ter namorado Gravelle, não podemos nos esquecer de que dias atrás fui humilhada em frente de toda a escola por Jessie St. James, garoto que eu julgava ser meu melhor amigo e um namorado perfeito para mim. E que agora virou a casaca e está no coral da Sonserina, passando informações que obtivera quando estava no nosso coral. Graças a mim, eba!

A ironia de Lily estava cortante hoje, e Sean continuava a rir. Não pude deixar de concordar dela.

- É, amiga. Sua situação é a pior de todas. Ganhou o prêmio.

- Ser humilhada é meu dom – ela falou, agora com um ar tristonho.

- Mas as coisas vão melhorar pra você, Lily – Sean passou o braço em volta da ruiva. – Você vai ver.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Para todos nós. Espero.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

Acho que todos já estavam percebendo meu repentino e exagerado bom humor. Nem eu sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Achei que seria só por um dia, mas agora toda manhã eu acordava com essa estranha disposição e vontade de sorrir o tempo todo.

Isso era estranho. Estaria eu ficando louco?

Pelo menos isso estava animando todos a minha volta. Meus alunos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas até adquiriram notas melhores nos deveres que eu apliquei, e no coral estava tudo melhor. Inclusive, eu estava com minha capacidade de percepção muito mais alta.

Por exemplo, notei a expressão de riso em John, e mais tarde fui descobrir que ele havia colado um papel de "Me chute" nas costas de Sirius. Percebi também que Remo estava muito mais alegre, e depois ele veio me contar que Emelina aceitou bem a história de sua licantropia. Percebi que Jason e Maria estavam bem apaziguados, então matei minhas suspeitas que eles estavam namorando escondidos de Dorcas ainda.

E por fim notei Lily, que depois daquele infeliz acontecimento com Jessie, continuava com sua expressão sem emoção, e nem falava tanto no coral como costumava fazer. E notei, também, que constantemente James olhava para ela, hesitante, como se esperasse alguma reação vinda da garota. Tentei ajudar com uma nova e súbita ideia que eu tive.

- Lily, James – chamei-os, interrompendo mais um aquecimento de voz. – Topam um dueto?

A sala ficou subitamente quieta. Todos os olhares pousaram em Lily e James, que tinham reação igualmente surpresas.

- Não sei... – Lily respondeu devagar. – Tive treino das líderes de torcida hoje, estou um pouco cansada.

- Mas cantar não cansa os músculos – falei, rindo, e comecei a procurar algumas partituras. Eu sempre tive algumas reservas para emergências (ou, como podemos chamar, depressão total do coral). Sempre tive ideias de músicas para as competições, mas quando eram descartadas eu simplesmente as guardava. – Os outros ajudam assim como fizeram com Alice.

- Francamente – Dorcas bufou, cruzando os braços. – Não podemos ser chamados cantores, e sim equipe de apoio. É sempre James e Lily, todos os duetos, sempre eles.

- Calma, Dorcas – respondi a seu protesto, enquanto Lily e James se aproximavam, hesitantes. – É só um dueto.

Dorcas tinha a pior expressão de discórdia enquanto eu entregava a todos as partituras. Algumas garotas ficaram animadas com a canção, exceto por Lily. Ela olhava o papel completamente desgostosa, e mantinha o mesmo olhar quando se dirigia a James.

- Prontos? – perguntei, e então acenei para os músicos.

As meninas prontamente se puseram a cantar, e as vozes masculinas eram quase inaudíveis. Percebi que Lily tinha decidido não tirar os olhos do papel.

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Eu apenas observava enquanto Lily abaixava a cabeça quando James a olhava, e vice-versa. Os outros mal notavam isso, pois estavam concentrados na letra da música nos pergaminhos. Lily e James cantavam, mas realmente não pareciam à vontade com isso.

_But how_

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, No air air_

_No air air, No air air_

Eu não sei se tinha feito a coisa a certa propondo esse dueto, mas pelo menos seria um empurrão para eles perceberem o que deve ser percebido. Na verdade, eu nem sei o que deve ser percebido.

Mas acho que eu estava no time dos que torciam para que eles voltassem, e assim seria muito mais útil para o coral e para os relacionamentos naquela sala.

Teria eu feito o certo?

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air air, no air air_

_No air air,_

_No air_

Quando a música acabou, quando eu dispensei todos e vi Lily sendo uma das primeiras a sair, apressada, da sala, percebi que eu devia propor as coisas com um pouco mais de cautela.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius:<span>

O Salão Principal estava tomado pelas conversas, mas eu não estava prestando atenção em nenhuma delas. Toda a turma do coral, praticamente, se juntou na mesa hoje. Exceto por uma pessoa.

- O que ela está fazendo lá com aquele cara? – perguntei, irritado, de olhos postos na mesa da Corvinal.

Todos seguiram meu olhar, e Dorcas soltou um muxoxo.

- Sirius, amado, você não namora Sophie mais – ela falou, com descaso, enquanto organizava papéis que dizia ser carta de leitores. – Agora ela está com o gato do irmão da Treinadora Bronwen e está muito bem com ele.

- Não era pra estar! – rebati, voltando o olhar para meu prato. Não senti mais fome. – Não faz tanto tempo que terminamos.

- Você queria o quê, que ela ficasse solteira pra sempre por sua causa? – Maria perguntou, levando uma colher de gelatina à boca.

- Ela foi... muito rápida – respondi simplesmente.

- Não mais rápida do que você, que ficou com duas ao mesmo tempo – John comentou, rindo, e Alicia o seguiu.

- Duas ao mesmo tempo? Foram duas de uma vez? – Emelina perguntou, surpresa. – Uou!

- Realmente surpreendente a capacidade de infidelidade alcançada pelo cachorro – James falou, me olhando humorado.

- Ah, entendi! – Lina exclamou, cotovelando Remo e rindo. – Cachorro! Entendi!

Deixamos ela gargalhando a toa, e eu voltei a observar o casalzinho feliz. Conversavam tão animados que pareciam namorados ou alguns atores de filmes românticos.

- Ridículo – consegui parar de observá-los. – Simplesmente ridículos. Os dois juntos. Absurdo.

- Acho que alguém aqui está com ciúmes, não? – Beth desafiou, dividindo um bolo entre ela e Rabicho. – Se eu não estivesse com Rabicho agora, eu até te daria outra chance, Sirius.

- Muito engraçado – desdenhei, e logo minha mente quis que eu os encarasse novamente. – Que droga.

- Ninguém mandou ter feito o que fez à minha irmã – Jason deu de ombros. – Pensasse nos dois juntos antes de ter ido naquela festa idiota.

- Já ouvi bastante essa mesma história, obrigado – respondi com rispidez.

- Será que eles estão namorando? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

- Acho que não – foi Maria que respondeu. – Pelo que eu saiba é somente uma amizade promissora. Não chegaram a se beijar ainda.

- Ainda...? – voltei meu olhar para ela, que ria. – Ainda?

- Uma hora isso vai acontecer, bebê – Dorcas disse.

Olhei para o rosto de todos ali, que estavam visivelmente se divertindo com a situação.

- Isso não pode acontecer! Simplesmente não pode! – exclamei, aborrecido. – Sophie poderia estar com qualquer um, qualquer um! Mas Bronwen? Fala sério! Está na cara que ela só está com ele porque ele é muito cobiçado por ser americano, ter aquele sotaque ridículo e ser mais velho que todos nós!

- Se manca, Sophie não está com ele por causa disso! – Jason defendeu a irmã. – Ele gosta dela e ela dele, e é um sujeito legal, pelo pouco que eu conversei com ele.

- Ah, claro. Sujeito muito legal – retruquei. – Mas Bronwen... Ele nem sequer é da nossa turma! Sophie poderia estar com qualquer um daqui, como James, de novo, ou John, ou Remo, ou Jason!

- Ou Jason? – Lily me interrompeu. – Acho que um incesto foi detectado aqui!

- Ah, é – franzi a testa, e então balancei a cabeça. – Eu aceitaria melhor se fosse como Franco e Alice, ou Lily e James, Alicia e John, ou...

- Maria e Jason – Dorcas completou, e todos caíram no silêncio.

Maria e Jason arregalaram os olhos, e todos olhavam para os dois e para Dorcas. Ela apenas sorria, maldosa, mexendo despreocupadamente em suas cartas como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- É, meus caros, eu sei – ela falou. – Eu sempre soube.

Maria e Jason se entreolharam, enquanto Beth e Rabicho pararam de comer para assistir. Aluado também parecia muito surpreso.

- Mas tudo bem – ela deu de ombros. – Não posso fazer nada para impedir e já estou exausta com todas essas coisas que vem acontecendo. Não posso dizer que permito o namoro de vocês, porque isso não é o certo. Mas cansei de vocês dois, enfim.

O queixo de Maria quase bateu na mesa de tanto choque. Jason começava a sorrir.

- Er... Obrigado, Dorcas – ele disse.

- Tudo bem, querido – ela falou, começando a recolher todos os pergaminhos. – Fique a vontade para se agarrar com Maria. Sejam felizes! Enquanto isso, eu vou somente em busca de babados.

- Você está bem, Dorcas? – Maria perguntou, recuperada.

- Estou ótima, Maria querida – ela se pôs de pé. – E se for pedir desculpas pra mim, não se incomode. Use sua boca para beijar a bocarra de Jason. É muito mais lucrativo.

E soprando um beijo, se afastou. Acompanhamos ela caminhar até a saída do saguão de entrada.

- O que diabos aconteceu com ela? – James perguntou.

- Está doente, provavelmente – comentei, voltando a olhar pra mesa da Corvinal. Eles haviam sumido. – Onde eles foram?

- Se agarrar por aí, provavelmente – Remo provocou, rindo.

Ficaram rindo mais um pouco, e não prestei atenção em mais nada, mesmo quando Maria e Jason se tocaram que podiam agora namorar em público e começarem a se beijar em pleno Salão Principal.

* * *

><p><span>Sean:<span>

- Ânimo, garota! – balancei Lily pelos ombros. – Sorria, hoje é um novo dia!

- Estou desanimada e carente, Sean – ela suspirou, colocando o braço sobre o rosto e se deitando na grama verde dos jardins de Hogwarts. Seu cabelo cor de acaju brilhava à luz do sol.

Aproveitávamos um tempo livre que havia coincidido, e eu e Lily descemos para os jardins para tomar um banho de sol. Despimos as vestes negras de Hogwarts e ficamos apenas com o uniforme cinza de baixo, as gravatas penduradas em nosso pescoço.

- Carente? – ergui a sobrancelha.

- Alice e Maria estão namorando – ela disse, desanimada. – Até Beth está com Rabicho. E eu estou sem ninguém, nem mesmo uma paquera. Quer namorar comigo?

Soltei uma risada.

- Dorcas, Emelina e Sophie também não estão namorando – lembrei.

- Dorcas está namorando com o orgulho dela – Lily pegou sua capa e jogou na cara a fim de proteger do sol. – Emelina está grudada em Remo e Sophie em Eric. É quase que um namoro.

- Bom, então eu aceito sua proposta de namoro – brinquei. - E James?

- Não quero saber dele – ela respondeu depois de um pequeno tempo transcorrido. – Podemos não falar dele, por favor?

Logo eu e Lily voltávamos para o castelo, e desde que eu havia falado de James ela não tinha falado muita coisa. Estava quieta e um pouco cabisbaixa, desanimada e pensativa.

- Lily, vem comigo – suspirei quando havíamos chegado ao Saguão de Entrada. Puxei-a pela mão e fui em direção às masmorras.

- Sean, o que é isso? – ela perguntava, e só fui responder quando chegamos no auditório.

Corri até o palco puxando Lily, e vi que lá estava o querido rádio portátil. Acho que vários haviam sido espalhados pelo castelo, é a única explicação.

- Sean? – Lily perguntou novamente, com as mãos na cintura.

- Se você está pra baixo... – saquei minha varinha e apontei para o radinho. - ... a solução é cantar.

Lily sorriu, e acho que o instrumental já a fez reconhecer a canção.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

Tratei de acender os holofotes diretamente em Lily e em mim, enquanto o som melodioso ecoava pelo auditório.

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

Não sei se a eu havia escolhido a música apropriada, mas era ela que eu e Lily ultimamente cantávamos quando dávamos uma pausa nos estudos, ou quando ela ia no meu dormitório passar algum tempo comigo, ou até mesmo quando passávamos na cozinha e cantávamos para os elfos.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

De mãos entrelaçadas, Lily olhava apenas ao redor, como se ali estivessem milhares de pessoas a nos assistir, e como se estivéssemos realmente num espetáculo. Era muito mais diferente cantar aquela música no palco, com toda aquela luz e com os ecos de nossas vozes.

_Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more_

_I can think of to say to you_

_But all you have to do is look at me_

_To know that every word is true_

E quando a música chegou a fim, vi finas gotas saírem dos olhos muito verdes de Lily. Eu apenas me aproximei a abracei com força, mas ela não chegou a soluçar; ultimamente andava muito forte.

Mas é claro que ela seria forte, depois de tudo que já a acontecera nos últimos meses. É como diz o ditado: o que não te mata te deixa mais forte.

* * *

><p><span>Pedro:<span>

**MacMcMea**

53ª edição

**Cantinho Meadowes**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Bonjour! Como vão meus queridos e preciosos leitores de toda a Hogwarts?_

_É realmente gratificante pra mim, fundadora do jornal, ver o tanto que tudo isso cresceu e a quantidade absurda de cartas recebidas de todos vocês. Muito obrigada pelo carinho! E insisto que continuem a acompanhar todas as nossas novidades, e convidando amigos a assinarem o jornal que está sempre por dentro das notícias bombásticas de Hogwarts!_

_Nessa edição teremos um especial com nosso assunto preferido: os casais de Hogwarts. Separaremos essa seção em três tipos de casais, __**Assumidos**__, __**Não-Assumidos**__ e __**Deveria-acontecer**__._

_**Assumidos:**_

_Franco Longbottom e Alice Brown:_

_Muitos simplesmente se esquecem de que eles existem, já que é um casalzinho dos mais sem graça. Não tem nada de especial na vida deles! Não houve traição, nunca romperam, nada! Pelo amor de Merlim, alguém acende alguma fogueira perto deles pra ver se essa relação esquenta, qual é!_

_Beth Cox e Pedro Pettigrew:_

_Eu tenho muitos comentários a respeito desse casal, porém parte deles são ofensivos com piadas internas e outras citações que eu prefiro não comentar por aqui. Enfim, o casal é novo e vivem comendo. Não, não é no sentido pervertido da palavra. Eles não se comem, eles só comem. O tempo inteiro. Caso exista alguma escassez de comida nesse castelo, saberemos de quem será a culpa._

_Amos Diggory e Louise Cooper:_

_Não consigo entender como isso aconteceu. Que casal é esse? O que é aquilo? Como? Por quê? Quando? Em que circunstâncias? Só há uma explicação para isso. Vamos lembrar que tempos atrás Amos Diggory quase saiu com Lily Evans e, não sucedido, decidiu partir para ninguém mais do que sua colega de quarto, Louise Cooper. É isso mesmo produção? Cooper não perde tempo, já que anteriormente também andou beijando o ex da Evans, James Potter. Sua lista não para por aí, já que durante os sete anos nesse castelo ela já passou na mão de vários garotos como se fosse o objeto daquela brincadeira de passa anel. Louise Cooper, a vadia de Hogwarts!_

_**Não-Assumidos:**_

_Remo Lupin e Emelina Vance:_

_Como já caiu no ouvido de toda a Hogwarts e como eu já citei em edições passadas, Emelina Vance perdeu muitas de suas memórias, um pouco depois de romper com o sextanista da Lufa-Lufa, Benjamin Chapman. Porém, como todos devem muito bem ter percebido, ela agora tem uma nova e constante companhia. É ele, Remo Lupin! Sim, o maroto mais tímido e mais fofo na visão de algumas garotas solteironas. Eu provavelmente deveria ter jogado esse casal no grupo Deveria-acontecer, mas acho que já aconteceu e ninguém ficou sabendo. Que conclusões tiramos a não ser essa ao ver os dois rindo juntos o tempo todo, nas refeições, aulas e o escambau? Sim, nós vemos um casal promissor e que em breve vai cair na boca do povo! Lupance à vista!_

_Maria MacDonald e Jason McKinnon:_

_Sim, fiquem pasmos. Sinceramente, eu não fiquei. Só fiquei feliz de ter excluído a coluna "Pergunte a Dorcas" desse jornal. Juro que se eu receber alguma carta a respeito, eu rastreio o remetente e o azaro até a morte._

_Sophie McKinnon e Eric Bronwen:_

_Depois da traição de Sirius Black, é claro que Sophie McKinnon tinha que sair por cima. Concordam? E nada melhor do que dar uma chance ao cobiçado Eric Bronwen, o americano irmão da treinadora das líderes de torcida, Susan Bronwen. É um casal que em breve passará para o grupo dos Assumidos. Sim, meus caros. Sophie não cochila e Sirius se ferra. E eu combino: McBronwen!_

_David Moreau e Nina Baiocchi Stanley:_

_Vamos combinar que já passou da hora dos professores se pegarem. Não, não pegar pra brigar, e sim apenas pra se beijarem furiosamente durante alguma aula qualquer só pra dar um pouco de emoção à nossas vidas. Seria agradável e divertido, certo? Por que estão nos Não-Assumidos? Porque eu tenho uma percepção ótima pra essas coisas, e eu pressinto que alguma coisa um dia já rolou._

_**Deveria-acontecer:**_

_James Potter e Lily Evans:_

_Já aconteceu, mas podia acontecer de novo. Todos sentem falta de Pevans. Principalmente eu, já que devo toda a audiência do meu jornal a eles. Quem se lembra de todo aquele rolo envolvendo Hogsmeade, Sophie McKinnon e o misterioso beijo? E quando eles ficaram juntos? Quando James trocou Lily por Gravelle? Babado atrás de babado! É disso que gostamos, é esse tipo de casal que esperamos para preencher nossas fofocas diárias (ouviu essa Longbottom, Brown?)! Estamos à espera da volta desses dois benditos, já que o caminho de ambos está livre. E querem saber? Espero que seja uma volta bem polêmica, já que nossos ouvidos precisam de uma boa fofoca._

_Benjamin Chapman e Sean McBouth:_

_Bouthman, eu torço. Todos sabem que esses dois mais a corvinal Jennifer Schain são amigos de infância (será que Schain joga do lado oposto também?). Mas bem que essa amizade poderia evoluir, certo? Casal gay todos querem. Quanto mais fofoca melhor para nossa vida ser alegre. É disso que gostamos!_

_John Khan e Alicia Bronwen:_

_O casal júnior merece alguma atenção, certo? Sim, eles têm treze anos (ou doze? Desculpem, eu não sei) e estão ainda a caminho da puberdade. A garota Bronwen provavelmente nem ao menos "virou mocinha", e é aí que me pergunto: levando em conta que ela é uma metamorfomaga, qual será a cor de seu fluxo? Ótima questão para debate, e eu meio que fiquei enojada ao pensar nisso. Enfim, estamos na torcida para esse casal infantil começar um romance digno de história de quadrinhos._

**Enquete Acadêmica**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Envie suas corujas com os votos, não se acanhem! Lembrando novamente que o resultado da enquete sairá na próxima edição._

_Resultado da enquete da edição passada: __**Quem merece o prêmio "Pé no Saco" do ano?**_

_- Argo Filch: 72% dos votos_

_- Professor Binns: 13% dos votos_

_- Pirraça: 9% dos votos_

_- Madame Pince: 4% dos votos_

_- Barão Sangrento: 2% dos votos_

_Um parabéns enorme da equipe do MMM ao zelador Argo Filch! Seu prêmio será entregue em breve._

_**Nova enquete: Qual membro do corpo docente você mais gostaria de ver bêbado?**_

_**- **__Alvo Dumbledore, diretor_

_- Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração_

_- Argo Filch, zelador_

_- David Moreau, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_

_- Horácio Slughorn, professor de Poções_

_- Susan Bronwen, treinadora das líderes de torcida_

_Obs.: o Professor Binns, de História da Magia, não foi incluído na lista porque atualmente isso é humanamente impossível._

_Votem!_

**Horóscopo **

(por Maria MacDonald)

_Sintam-se a vontade para consultar seu signo. Lembrando que não deve ser completamente levado a sério, pois a colunista é péssima em Astronomia._

_**Áries (20/03 a 20/04)**_

_Pare de reclamar da vida, pois seus amigos estão fartos de sua melancolia. Quer alguma coisa, vá atrás! E isso serve para todas as situações, exceto se você aspira em ter um dragão de estimação. Cor: azul. Bruxo: Grogan Stump._

_**Touro (21/04 a 20/05)**_

_Crie vergonha na cara e vá estudar. Sua vida romântica estará mais morta do que Binns e mais chata que Madame Pince de TPM. Cuidado na hora de ir dar uma volta no Lago Negro, pois os dilátex estão muito nocivos. Cor: vermelho. Bruxo: Morholt._

_**Gêmeos (21/05 a 20/06)**_

_Se as coisas começarem a dar certo na sua vida, duvide. Os astros apontam uma temporada de catástrofes para os geminianos. Porém, ao menos você estará bem preparado para o que estará por vir, já que as coisas ruins virão aos poucos. Cor: verde. Bruxo: Balfour Blane._

_**Câncer (21/06 a 21/07)**_

_Fique atento em todas as aulas que oferecem risco à sua saúde. No romance, você estará embriago pelo ciúme de algo que você provavelmente nunca terá. E não adianta, você não vai conseguir. Não insista! Cor: branco. Bruxo: Crispin Cronk._

_**Leão (22/07 a 22/08)**_

_Aposte na beleza física no final deste mês, pois você realmente está precisando desencalhar. Fique atento aos seguintes nomes: erumpente, iéti, farosutil, trasgo, manticora. É possível que uma dessas criaturas venha a causar sua morte. Cor: preto. Bruxo: Dzou Yen._

_**Virgem (23/08 a 22/09)**_

_O que diabos você está fazendo da sua vida? Acorde e faça algo que preste. Estude mais e pare de copiar a lição dos amigos. Sabe aquela pessoa que você está a fim? Ela sem dúvidas aceitaria um beijo seu. Beije sem medo! Cor: lilás. Bruxo: Golias._

_**Libra (23/09 a 22/10)**_

_Seja mais perceptivo nos próximos dias que estão por vir. Tem um amigo (a) próximo (a) que está com você durante todo o tempo? Ele (a) te ama! A professora te chama atenção com frequência na aula? Hum, suas notas estão péssimas. Acorde pra vida! Cor: laranja. Bruxo: Daisy Hookum._

_**Escorpião (23/10 a 21/11)**_

_Romance a vista. Mas nada acontece facilmente, portanto levante seu traseiro da poltrona e vai atrás da pessoa antes que seja tarde demais. Suas notas vão bem. Parabéns, você é o signo mais beneficiado de todos – eu acho. Cor: branco. Bruxo: Andros, o Invencível._

_**Sagitário (22/11 a 21/12)**_

_Enquanto você ligar para o que os outros pensam, você não será feliz. Faça tudo o que quiser, como usar aquele chapéu ridículo que sua avó te deu de Natal, ou saia por aí cantando músicas daquela cantora brega que você ama. Ser você mesmo é saudável! Cor: cinza. Bruxo: Alvo Dumbledore._

_**Capricórnio (22/12 a 21/01)**_

_Os astros indicam que você provavelmente está à beira de tirar péssimas notas nos exames finais. Mas não se preocupe: você vai achar um namorado (a) em breve, mesmo que não seja o que você esperava. Cor: roxo. Bruxo: Morgana._

_**Aquário (21/01 a 18/02)**_

_Não se preocupe, NÃO SE PREOCUPE! Suas notas estarão excelentes e pare de achar que não estarão. Está a fim de ser amado (a)? Olhe para os lados. O amor da sua vida pode estar mais próximo do que imagina. Cor: marrom. Bruxo: Perpétua Fancourt._

_**Peixes (19/02 a 19/03)**_

_Você estará extremamente feliz nesses dias. Mas lembre-se de contar a seus amigos o porquê. No romance, simplesmente saia e se divirta, pois a pessoa não irá bater à sua porta. Invista em sua vida social! Cor: vinho. Bruxo: Úrico, o Excêntrico._

**Quadribol com Jason**

(por Jason McKinnon)

_Olá, leitores!_

_Um prazer estar escrevendo mais uma vez sobre nossa emocionante temporada de quadribol, que está mais agitada do que nunca!_

_Dias atrás tivemos o penúltimo jogo do campeonato, Lufa-Lufa versus Corvinal. Digamos que eles encerraram sua participação no campeonato sem desapontar, com um jogo de tirar o fôlego. Gol atrás de gol por parte das duas equipes, que mostraram que não estavam ali somente para um jogo sem importância. A partida terminou em duzentos e noventa a cento e cinquenta para a Corvinal que, antes mostrando-se um baixo desempenho em todo o campeonato, deu um incrível show no campo. A casa azul e prata estava perdendo por dez pontos e o apanhador da equipe adversária, Timothy Zick, por um triz não agarra o pomo. Porém, graças ao desempenho e persistência do apanhador da Corvinal, Brian Simmons, eles finalmente conquistaram a vitória e empataram em número de vitórias e derrotas com a Lufa-Lufa, não ficando isolada no último lugar._

_Confira o quadro de vitórias abaixo:_

_1º Grifinória (7 vitórias – 1 derrota)_

_2º Sonserina (7 vitórias – 3 derrotas)_

_3º Lufa-Lufa (2 vitórias – 7 derrotas)_

_4º Corvinal (2 vitórias – 7 derrotas)_

_Sem dúvidas, uma competição cheia de emoções. O jogo final está cada vez mais próximo, Sonserina versus Grifinória, com data planejada para o meio de junho. Será que o capitão da Grifinória, James Potter, conseguirá um bom apanhador até o dia do jogo? Será que o capitão da Sonserina, Alfred Owen, estará preparando bem seus jogadores? _

_Junho vem aí! Preparem os corações e a torcida!_

* * *

><p><span>Jason:<span>

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby, 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_'Cause I..._

Muitos dias se passaram e lá estava nosso querido professor Moreau completamente animado. Não só nós do coral percebemos aquela felicidade, mas como também os outros alunos que tinham aulas de DCAT com ele. Ele estava feliz mesmo, e acho que nem sabia o porquê. Nós queríamos saber o porquê.

_I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)_

_Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)_

_What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)_

_And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)_

_I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)_

_So dark, up above (We'll share each other)_

_I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)_

_You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Sua repentina felicidade também lhe trazia grandes ideias. Era estranho, mas pelo menos era bom. Mister D nos convocou até o auditório, alegremente, enquanto também chamava Nina para um número especial. Nos ofereceu guarda-chuvas e fez um efeito de chuva banhar todo o auditório. Apesar de vermos a água escorrendo por todo lugar, nós não estávamos molhados.

_These fancy things_

_Will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity_

_Here for infinity_

_When the world has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_'Cause I..._

_I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)_

_Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)_

_What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)_

_And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)_

_I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)_

_So dark, up above (We'll share each other)_

_I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)_

Era um mash-up interessante, e estávamos contagiados pela música. Dançávamos em pares, e eu estava particularmente feliz em finalmente poder dançar com Maria sem preocupações. Sim, eu estranhei o comportamento de Dorcas, mas depois de todos aqueles dias ela não havia aprontado nada. Ainda.

_You can stand under my umbrella (Umbrella)_

_Ella, ella, eh eh eh (Just singin' in the rain)_

_Under my umbrella (What a glorious feeling)_

_Ella, ella, eh eh eh (And I'm happy again)_

_Under my umbrella (I'm laughing at clouds)_

_Ella, ella, eh eh eh (So dark, up above)_

_Under my umbrella (I'm singin')_

_Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh (Singin' in the rain...)_

Mister D, é claro, dançava mais animado do que nunca com Nina. Eu havia me esquecido como ela cantava bem. Todos estavam se saindo bem, se divertindo na chuva falsa e girando seus guarda-chuvas pra todo lado.

_It's rainin', rainin'_

_Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'_

_Baby, come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's rainin', rainin'_

_Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (More than ever)_

_Baby, come here to me_

_Come here to me_

Poderíamos usar a música na competição tão próxima. Mas como é proibido o uso de magia durante o número e Nina não podia participar, acho que não ficaria tão bom quanto aquele. Era meio estúpido pensar que a competição seria daqui um pouco mais do que uma semana, e estávamos lá dançando um mash-up que não poderíamos usar nela. Deveríamos estar já decidindo as canções e a coreografia, o que era o mais provável que a Sonserina estivesse fazendo. Todos notaram isso, mas ninguém quis dizer a Mister D e interromper sua felicidade.

_It's rainin', rainin' (I'm singin' in the rain)_

_Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (Just singin' in the rain)_

_Baby, come here to me (What a glorious feeling)_

_Come here to me (And I'm happy again)_

_It's rainin', rainin' (I'm laughing at cluods)_

_Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (So dark, up above)_

_Baby, come here to me (The sun's in my heart)_

_And I'm ready for love_

_My umbrella, my umbrella_

_My umbrella, my umbrella_

A música acabou com guarda-chuvas voando por aí e risadas altas. Aplaudimos a brilhante ideia de Mister D, que deu uma longa reverência, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado – reverenciou de novo.

Porém nossa animação foi interrompida por Nina, que subitamente levara a mão na boca e a outra no estômago, os olhos esbugalhados.

- Nina? – nos aproximamos dela, enquanto ela começava a ficar verde.

- O que houve...? – Moreau estava decididamente preocupado.

Nina saiu correndo e sumiu de vista, antes mesmo de responder à nossas perguntas preocupadas.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou, fechando seu guarda-chuva.

- Deve ter comido porcaria – Emelina deu de ombros.

- E depois falam que eu é que sou a comilona da turma – Beth disse, aborrecida. Dorcas tossiu e elas começaram uma discussão.

Muitas outras teorias vieram, mas até nos esquecemos um pouco do assunto. Ainda mais quando, no dia seguinte, Nina apareceu normal, dizendo que seu estômago é que estava péssimo. Tenho que dizer que seu rosto provavelmente estava tão péssimo quanto sua expressão que se instalara em seu rosto pelo resto do dia.

* * *

><p><span>James:<span>

Mais uma aula de sexta-feira chegava ao fim, e todos estavam animados devido ao passeio para Hogsmeade amanhã. Eu não estava tão contente com isso, tampouco Sirius. Ele não chamou nenhuma garota para acompanhá-lo dessa vez, por causa de Sophie, e eu também não, por causa de Lily.

Caminhando pelos corredores eu tentava afastar todas minhas preocupações. Quadribol, Lily, coral, quadribol, Lily, Lily, Lily...

E lá estava ela, caminhando sozinha por entre os poucos alunos que circulavam ali pelos corredores. Eu poderia jurar que ela caminhava tão desanimada quanto eu, e não fiz outra coisa senão me apressar a me juntar a ela. Eu sei que eu não deveria fazer isso, ainda mais depois de ela ter recusado meu convite para Hogsmeade. Mas eu simplesmente... Não conseguia me conter.

- Lily, oi – cumprimentei, sorrindo ao vê-la.

Ela ergueu os olhos e mesmo parecendo surpresa, sorriu.

- Olá, James.

- Animada para amanhã? – perguntei, tentando parecer descontraído. – Hogsmeade.

- Mais ou menos – ela suspirou. – Segurarei tantas velas que já pretendo comprar luvas para não me queimar.

Soltei uma risada, e ela me acompanhou.

- Maria vai com Jason, Emelina com Remo, Sophie com Eric, Alice com Franco... – ela contou. – Acho que vou com Dorcas.

- Meus pêsames – falei, rindo. – E eu irei com Sirius, e provavelmente ele só vai ficar falando de como Sophie está doida por ao menos estar conversando com Eric. Todo aquele blábláblá cansativo.

- Pois bem feito pra ele – ela disse. – Está tendo o que merece. Não que isso seja uma espécie de vingança de Sophie, mas pelo menos o está incomodando.

Enquanto andávamos pelo corredor, lentamente, começamos uma longa conversa sobre Sirius e Sophie, e aos poucos os assuntos foram variando até chegarmos ao caso do coral.

- Não sei o que iremos fazer. Uma hora temos que lembrar a Mister D que a competição já no outro fim de semana! – Lily falou, aflita.

- Bom, acho que um solo seu já nos garantiria a vitória – dei de ombros. – Particularmente eu aprovo todos eles. Mas é claro, meu preferido sempre foi e sempre será The only exception.

Lily me fitou profundamente e suspirou. Não disse mais nada.

- Sabe, Lily – falei, rindo. – Acho que um dia você ainda fará outro solo para mim.

- Aham – ela bufou. – Bem improvável.

- Eu só acho, sabe – falei, com falso convencimento. Ela mostrou a língua para mim e começamos a rir.

Foi um momento maravilhoso. Céus, como eu sentia falta daquilo. Daquela risada e das piores piadas que nós dois podíamos inventar juntos...

Porém tudo foi interrompido como se um balde de água caísse em nossas cabeças. Lily subitamente parou de rir e de andar, quando mais pra frente avistou uma figura parada ali, bem na nossa frente. Trinquei os dentes ao ver St. James.

Lily, porém, manteve-se imóvel. Sua risada morreu em seu rosto, e sua expressão se aproximou muito do choro. St. James não demonstrava nada, apenas olhava de mim para Lily com ar de surpresa.

Algum tempo de tensão depois, Lily deu as costas e correu para longe, e eu observei seus cabelos ruivos balançarem no meio dos outros alunos que conversavam animadamente. Me virei para St. James e lancei o pior olhar de desprezo que pude arranjar, e antes que eu ganhasse outra detenção, apenas me virei e me dirigi para outra direção.

Jessie St. James, sempre estragando tudo. Como isso era possível? Ele tinha uma espécie de radar para acabar com todas oportunidades que eu tenho de me aproximar de Lily. Queria socá-lo outra vez. Queria voltar alguns meses e nunca ter bebido daquela poção idiota de Gravelle. Queria poder simplesmente expulsar ela e St. James do castelo.

Mas, acima de tudo, eu queria Lily.

Fui parar nas masmorras, e daí para o auditório. Ele estava vazio, e eu o tinha somente para mim. Caminhei entre as fileiras de cadeiras e subi no palco. Fiquei sentado ali por longos minutos, até pensar no que fazer para me distrair. O rádio estava ali, e eu podia cantar qualquer canção que eu quisesse.

Eu tinha muitas ideias, mas achei a perfeita para descrever minha situação. Saquei minha varinha.

Foi estranho ouvir a música ecoar pelo auditório sem mais ninguém ali pra me acompanhar. Mas quando comecei a cantar, descobri que era uma sensação legal.

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

E como o palco era só meu, eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse; podia correr, podia dançar, podia girar, podia me imaginar num show, com várias pessoas a me assistir e Lily ali, no meio, seu cabelo laranja a destacando no meio da plateia.

_She's walkin' down the street,_

_Blind to every eye she meets._

_Do you think you'll be the guy_

_To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello,_

_I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

Acho que eu nunca tinha cantado sozinho antes. Assim, somente para mim. Sem mais ninguém assistindo ou cantando junto comigo. Era uma sensação aliviante e chegava até mesmo a ser divertido. Não sei porque eu não tinha feito isso antes.

_She holds her head so high_

_Like a statue in the sky_

_Her arms are wicked and her legs are long_

_When she moves, my brain screams out this song_

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_

_Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet_

_Do you hope to make her see, you fool?_

_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

O que eu mais queria é que Lily estivesse ali. Que ela entendesse e correspondesse às palavras que eu cantava. Que ela sorrisse e viesse em minha direção. Que ela se jogasse em meus braços...

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

A rua estreita de Hogsmeade estava apinhada de gente. Se via de tudo ali, desde alunos até funcionários do Ministério. Eu e Nina nos empurrávamos por meio dos bruxos que iam e vinham, e finalmente conseguimos adentrar o Três Vassouras.

- Caramba, que lotação – comentei com Nina, suspirando. Ela me acompanhou e sentamos nos banquinhos ao balcão. O pub estava tão cheio quanto as ruas. Altas conversas e risadas de viajantes bêbados, tal como algum grupinho barulhento do sexto ano da Corvinal, comemorando ainda a vitória no último jogo de quadribol.

Nina começou a procurar pela garçonete, o que me fez perceber que eu não lembrava de seu nome. Nina estava realmente estranha desde o episódio que passou mal no nosso número na chuva, muito quieta e parecia como se algo estivesse doendo dentro dela.

- Nina, tem certeza que está bem? – perguntei, quando ela fez uma careta por não achar a garçonete.

Ela me encarou. Sua expressão estava definitivamente estranha.

- Estou ótima – respondeu simplesmente. – Só queria uma cerveja amanteigada.

Bom, todo aquele seu comportamento estranho conseguiu finalmente dissipar um pouco do resto de felicidade que eu tinha. Nina estava impaciente e raramente me olhava nos olhos, como se estivesse com _medo_ de mim. O que diabos está acontecendo?

- Onde está Madame Rosmerta? – Nina perguntou, já irritada.

Rosmerta? Eu já ouvi aquele nome antes...

- Aquela senhora se chama assim? – questionei, surpreso. – Rosmerta, tem certeza?

Nina ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim antes de responder.

- Sim, por quê?

- Já ouvi esse nome antes... – falei vagamente, forçando a memória.

- É, ela se chamava assim – Nina disse, sem tirar os olhos da multidão do pub pra achar alguém para atendê-la.

- Ela morreu? – perguntei, surpreso.

- Claro que não, David – Nina riu baixo. – Dizem que ela se aposentou e passou os negócios para a filha. É assim durante gerações, pelo que eu ouvi falar. Passa de mulher para mulher na família Rosmerta.

Só a menção desse nome já fazia meu cérebro fervilhar...

- Ah, finalmente – Nina chamou, impaciente, a garçonete que se aproximava.

Fixei meu olhar nela e ela retribuiu. Seu rosto muito maquiado demonstrou uma súbita surpresa.

- Você... – comecei, minha cabeça se iluminando.

- David Moreau! – ela exclamou e eu me recordei daquela voz como se eu tivesse voltado à escola. Ela sorriu abertamente, colocou a bandeja que carregava de lado e abriu os abraços para mim.

- Linda, quanto tempo! – falei em resposta, depois que nos separamos do abraço. – Nossa, você não mudou nada.

Estudei com Linda Rosmerta em Beauxbatons durante todo o tempo que estive lá, porém só conversamos de verdade em meados do sétimo ano. Chegamos a namorar, mas nos afastamos muito depois da formatura e acabamos por terminar o relacionamento. Na época, eu me achava muito sortudo por estar com ela. Todos os garotos da escola tinham uma queda por ela, especialmente por causa de seu belo corpo e suas brilhantes performances como cantora.

- Nem você. Nenhum fio de cabelo branco, ainda – ela riu. – O que anda fazendo aqui na Grã-Bretanha?

- Ora, eu sou professor de Hogwarts – contei, e ela pôs a se sentar no banquinho do outro lado. Nina observava a conversa com interesse. – Leciono Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Que incrível! – ela exclamou, ignorando milhares de clientes pedindo que ela lhe trouxesse alguma coisa.

- E você? Eu nunca te vi por aqui, quando chegou?

- Alguns dias atrás, mas eu não queria vir – ela falou, com uma careta. – Não gosto daqui, ainda mais por causa de certo bruxo das trevas estar perambulando todo o Reino Unido. Mas minha mãe estava mais do que me perturbando para que eu viesse, pois o bar estava nas mãos dos funcionários que ela não confiava.

E olhou para os lados, pra ver se nenhum outro garçom estava por perto.

- Uau, é realmente ótimo te reencontrar – eu disse, animado. – Os tempos de escola eram realmente bons. E Julian está por aqui também.

- Não, jura? – ela disse, sorrindo pasma. – E ele é professor?

- Não, ele é somente coordenador do coral da Sonserina. Já ouviu falar da competição de Hogwarts?

- Sim, e até fui convidada para ser jurada – ela logo arranjou uma cerveja amanteigada para nós dois, e começou a servir. – Quero realmente ver se esses alunos cantores conseguem ser melhores que a gente. Acho bem difícil, você não?

- Eles são bons – comentei, tomando um gole. – Principalmente o que eu coordeno.

- Você coordena um coral? – ela estava cada vez mais surpresa. – Vai me dizer que é um alto adversário do coral de Julian?

- Sim – suspirei, e ela gargalhou. – Grifinória.

- Não posso perder isso. E Julian está por aqui?

- Creio que não. Acho que voltará semana que vem para a competição. Ele não costuma ficar muito em Hogwarts – _felizmente_, quase completei. – E Suzz está aqui também. Está sendo uma grande reunião de ex-Beauxbatons. Lembra-se dela, Susan Bronwen?

- Ah, lembro – ela disse, olhando em outra direção. Eu sabia que Linda não gostava de Suzz, por vários motivos. Primeiro porque Suzz namorou Julian e todas as garotas a odiavam por isso, e também porque ela sabia em nosso tempo de namoro que éramos muito próximos, mesmo que Suzz nem estudasse mais conosco. Ela pensava, como a maioria, que eu e Suzz namorávamos. – E o que ela anda fazendo em Hogwarts?

- Ela é treinadora da líderes de torcida, e professora de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Linda não se demorou muito no assunto de Suzz, e logo começamos a conversar sobre a vida e o que fizemos depois de perder contato. As histórias começaram e pareciam não ter fim, de tanta coisa que havia acontecido.

E, enquanto isso, os presentes xingavam a garçonete que não os atendia. Linda, por sua vez, nem ligava.

* * *

><p><span>Maria<span>:

- Veja Jason! Estamos andando juntos, de mãos dadas, por Hogsmeade! – exclamei contente, e ele riu. – Quem diria que isso aconteceria mais cedo que imaginávamos, hein?

- É incrível. Nada melhor que nossa liberdade – ele sorriu, e então me abraçou por trás enquanto andávamos pela lotação de Hogsmeade.

Passamos nas habituais lojas – Zonko's e Dedosdemel – pra ver as novidades. Passamos também na Madame Puddifoot e tomamos um chá, fomos ao corujal mandar uma carta para nossas mães, e depois nos dirigimos para o Três Vassouras. No caminho até lá nos encontramos com Remo e Emelina.

- Olá, vocês! – Lina abraçou eu e Jason, ao mesmo tempo – Ai, que casal mais lindo!

- Obrigada, Lina – Jason riu.

- Bonito casal você e Remo também – apontei para o maroto que apenas observava a conversa. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu pisquei para ele.

- O quê? Eu e Remo? – ela olhou pra ele, e então gargalhou. – Somos amigos e somente isso. Bom, isso foi o que ele me disse.

Pobre Remo.

- Então, pra onde vocês estão indo? – Jason perguntou rapidamente.

- Estou levando Remo pra Dedosdemel – Emelina agarrou a mão de Remo, e qualquer um juraria que eles eram um casal. E olha que ficou uma coisa bem fofa. – Vocês acreditam que ficamos todo esse tempo lá na Zonko's? É tudo incrível lá, já que na minha cabeça é a primeira vez que eu venho para Hogsmeade.

- Por isso você deve estar aproveitando bastante – comentei, e ela assentiu, animadamente.

- E pra onde vocês vão?

- Já passamos em todos os lugares, então vamos beber uma cerveja amanteigada lá no Três Vassouras.

- Então assim que sairmos da Dedosdemel, passamos lá, ok? – Emelina falou, e começou a puxar o pobre Remo. – Nos vemos lá!

E sumiu no meio do tráfego de bruxos. Jason tinha a mesma expressão que eu a dizer:

- Pobre Remo.

Eu tive que concordar com ele.

A medida que andávamos pelo vilarejo em direção ao pub, víamos vários rostos conhecidos e casais andando por aí. Também avistamos Sophie e Eric, rindo sem parar, saindo da Zonko's e também indo em direção a Dedosdemel. Vimos também Franco e Alice andando por aí abraçadinhos, rindo de alguma coisa. Queria saber onde estava Lily.

Fomos a encontrar, por fim, quando chegamos ao Três Vassouras. Dorcas tagarelava alguma coisa com ela, e ela tinha uma expressão sarcástica. Nos empurramos até chegar até elas.

- Olá – chegamos e com esforço achamos algum assento na mesa.

- Ora, se não é novo casal de Assumidos de Hogwarts – Dorcas disse. Sua voz saiu... Dorcas. Não parecia irritada, mas sim uma voz como se referisse a qualquer outro casal. Isso me deixou aliviada.

- Dorcas estava me contando a lista de garotos de Hogwarts que já beijou – Lily riu. – É bem extensa.

- Você esqueceu com quem está falando, queridinha.

- E você se orgulha disso, Dorcas? – Jason perguntou, e então começou a procurar a nova garçonete.

- Não me orgulho, só me divirto – Dorcas deu de ombros. – E um dia vou arranjar um tempo pra organizar em ordem de melhor beijador. Será que eu consigo?

E voltou a citar sua lista, e quando eu reconhecia um nome eu ficava chocada. Era tão improvável... Fiquei me indagando se ela realmente estava nos dizendo a verdade.

É bem possível que não.

* * *

><p><span>Nina<span>:

David continuava sua conversa com a garçonete e proprietária do pub e visivelmente havia se esquecido que eu estava ali. Eu me segurei pra não ir embora dali, de tão raivosa que eu estava.

- Deve estar realmente difícil essa competição, hein? – aquela mulher desinibida disse, quando voltaram ao assunto do coral. – Dumbledore me convidou para ser jurada porque sabe, pela minha mãe, que eu tenho bastante experiência no ramo musical. De acordo com ele, os jurados estão tendo bastante dificuldade em decidir o resultado.

- Isso é bom – David disse, e perdi a conta em que dose de cerveja amanteigada eles já estavam. Comecei a olhar para o teto, entediada. Não gostei daquela mulher. Ela nem sequer me notou ali, nem se incomodou de me cumprimentar. E o que me incomodou ainda mais foi que ela me lembrava da mocreia que eu era algum tempo atrás.

- Mas então, Dave, você ainda canta? – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- Certamente. Não podemos acomodar nosso talento, certo? – eles riram.

- Concordo plenamente – ela se pôs de pé e estendeu a mão para ele. – Por isso... Cante comigo.

David pareceu confuso.

- Agora?

- Já – ela disse, sorrindo largamente.

- Aqui? – David olhou ao redor, e então avistou um piano velho de madeira localizado no canto do pub. – Lá?

Eu nem havia percebido que tinha aquela velharia, mas fui forçada a olhar pra ela enquanto a mulher puxava David até lá. Subiram num palco de madeira e assoalho onde o piano estava, e a mulher puxou debaixo dele um radinho de igual velhice e também de madeira. Algumas pessoas pararam a conversa para observar, inclusive Maria, Lily, Dorcas e Jason, que estavam sentados numa mesa próxima do piano.

David parecia meio incomodado, acanhado e tímido. Típico dele. Mas a mulher não parecia se importar. Sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. _No ouvido dele. _Ambos riram e ela sacou a varinha.

Eu conhecia aquela música, mas agora eu a odiava.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

A voz dela me irritou. E me irritei quando alguns presentes assobiaram e começaram a bater palma. Puxei o resto de cerveja amanteigada que eles haviam deixado e bebi direto da garrafa.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

Bem metida. Estava achando que estava num show, vejo. E era tão egoísta que mal se ouvia a voz de David – mesmo que ele estivesse meio receoso de cantar. Quando ela perceberia que ele não estava com vontade de cantar com ela?

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was gonna tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

David começou a se soltar mais, e eu não gostei daquilo. Vi Lily, Maria, Dorcas e Jason baterem palmas também, animados com o dueto. Qual era o problema deles?

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_Alone, alone_

E no final o pub inteiro aplaudiu, assobiando e gritando. Os homens, principalmente, por causa da mulher. Francamente, ela não tinha nada de mais.

Os dois chegavam rindo, depois das palmas cessarem.

- Foi incrível! – eles voltaram aos lugares de antes, e David definitivamente havia se esquecido que eu ainda estava ali. Me cocei para me levantar dali, mas meu orgulho falou mais alto.

- É, não é? – a mulher buscou mais bebida para eles. – Baseando nesse dueto, acha que o seu coral seria capaz de nos bater?

Bater? Ah, Lily é capaz de te espancar.

- Linda, Linda... – David riu, balançando a cabeça e tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada. – Não sabe do que está falando.

Voltaram a conversar sobre o coral, e eu não fui incluída na conversa. De novo.

* * *

><p><span>Franco:<span>

Depois de nos encontrarmos com Sean no meio da multidão – pois ele viera mais tarde para Hogsmeade porque havia combinado de estudar um pouco com os amigos –, fomos para o Três Vassouras em busca do resto do pessoal. Avistamos uma mesa James, Sirius, Rabicho e Beth, conversando sobre alguma coisa desinteressante para eles. Sirius olhava constantemente pela janela, provavelmente procurando por Sophie. E James olhava para frente, diretamente onde Lily estava se sentada com os outros. Apenas acenei para eles e me juntei à outra turma.

- Chegamos! – Alice disse animada, e começamos a nos sentar. Lily logo puxou Sean para seu lado.

- Acabaram de perder um babado – Dorcas nem esperou nós falarmos outra coisa. – Ali, perto daquele piano, tivemos um dueto do nosso querido professor Moreau com a nova garçonete Rosmerta!

- E que garçonete – Jason assobiou, e Maria lhe deu uma cotovelada que o fez se arrepender do comentário.

- Já fui investigar, e parece que eles também estudaram juntos em Beauxbatons, e melhor – os olhos de Dorcas brilharam. – Eles eram namorados.

- Sério? – Alice perguntou.

- Será que a felicidade toda de Mister D é por causa disso? – Sean arriscou.

- Pensei nisso, mas parece que eles se encontraram só hoje. Pode ser, talvez eles trocaram cartas e ele estava ansioso para vê-la, não sei – Dorcas tagarelou. – Ninguém sabe. Não fui muito com a cara dela, e acho que nem Nina.

Olhamos ao mesmo tempo na direção de Moreau e a garçonete – muito atraente, devo dizer – conversando com animação, e uma Nina completamente entediada esquecida sentada perto deles.

- Coitada – Lily suspirou.

- Mas a mulher canta bem? – Sean perguntou.

- Até demais. Grita mais que Maria – Dorcas respondeu, ignorando a careta de Maria. – Parecia mais que o Mister D era back vocal dela.

- Ela é uma boa cantora, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de ser garçonete – Jason disse, irritado – Não fomos atendidos ainda, e os outros garçons estão ocupados. Ah!

Madame Rosmerta se aproximava, sorrindo.

- Finalmente – Jason disse. – Eu quero duas cervej...

- Então – a mulher esbelta o interrompeu. – Meu amigo David me disse que nessa mesa temos grandes talentos musicais. Quero saber qual de vocês é a mais talentosa. Ou talentoso.

Ficamos em silêncio, surpresos com a pergunta. Mas transcorridos poucos segundos, nossos dedos apontavam para Maria e Lily, ao mesmo tempo, exceto por Dorcas, que apontava para si mesma.

- Maria e Lily, sem dúvidas – respondi.

- Ei! – Dorcas xingou, começando a ficar com aquele rosto furioso que havíamos aprendido a ignorar.

- Muito bem. Quero cantar com uma de vocês só pra ter certeza se David diz a verdade. Digo a ele que, se for comparar a nosso tempo de Beauxbatons, vocês são muito incapazes – ela disse com certo ar de superioridade. Isso não ajudou muito na expressão de Dorcas, ou qualquer conceito que tínhamos de Rosmerta. – Você, ruivinha, venha cá.

Tal como na outra vez, os presentes abaixaram as conversas para observar quando a mulher se aproximou do piano. Outros homens assobiaram para ela.

Lily, indecisa, se colocou de pé. Não parecia à vontade, e pedia ajuda a nós a julgar por sua expressão. Se juntou ao lado de Rosmerta, dando aquela diferença de altura, ainda mais que a moça usasse salto. Vimos ela informar a música a Lily, que apenas assentiu. Bateu a varinha do rádio.

Assobios altos e agudos se seguiram quando a música começou e Rosmerta dançou calma e lentamente no ritmo da canção. Lily apenas fazia careta atrás de careta, e Alice, Maria, Sean e Dorcas apenas sorriam.

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky _

_Maybe this time, he'll stay _

_Maybe this time _

_For the first time _

_Love won't hurry away_

Só ouvíamos assobios ao fundo, enquanto Rosmerta cantava. É, ela tinha uma voz incrível. Enquanto isso, Lily hesitava, e abriu a boca pra cantar, se Rosmerta não tivesse intervido.

_He will hold me fast _

_I'll be home at last _

_Not a loser anymore _

_Like the last time _

_And the time before_

E então fez um gesto de desafio para Lily. Estava na cara que ela estava desdenhando qualquer talento que Lily tivesse. Realmente, estava se enganando...

_Everybody loves a winner _

_So nobody loved me; _

_'lady peaceful,' 'lady happy,' _

_That's what I long to be_

Lily havia apenas cantado um verso quando Rosmerta a interrompeu. Lily franziu a testa para ela, que não percebeu. Correspondia a todos os assobios com mais uma dança lenta com seu corpo de violão. Tentei não me entreter com ele, pois Alice estava do meu lado.

_All the odds are in my favor _

_Something's bound to begin _

_It's got to happen, happen sometime _

_Maybe this time I'll win_

E Lily intervinha e Rosmerta fazia o mesmo, como se fosse uma espécie de competição. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, e Rosmerta não demonstrava surpresa alguma quando Lily cantou, mesmo quando ela usara notas mais longas. Via-se isso depois daquela alta risada que Rosmerta dera, o que gerou mais aplausos e assobios.

_Everybody loves a winner _

_So nobody loved me; _

_'lady peaceful,' 'lady happy,' _

_That's what I long to be _

_All the odds are in my favor _

_Something's bound to begin _

_It's got to happen, happen sometime _

_Maybe this time I'll win_

E no final da música, Lily até deu um passo para trás, assustada, quando Rosmerta gritava deixando até mesmo Maria para trás. Assim como os outros, minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

Quando finalmente a mulher terminou seu grito, um rugir de aplausos se seguiram. Rosmerta reverenciava, e não percebeu quando Lily escapuliu e se sentou a nosso lado.

- Que mulher mais doidona – ela sussurrou, enquanto os presentes ainda aplaudiam. – Ela quase não me deixou cantar!

- Percebemos isso – Sean disse, com uma expressão surpresa.

- Não gostei dela – Dorcas falou com desprezo. – Viu o jeito que ela falou de nós? Que somos incapazes? Estou com vontade de socá-la.

- Bom, só espero que ela não queira fazer um dueto comigo também – Maria disse um pouco amedrontada.

Sinceramente, eu não achava que Maria escaparia dessa.

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

Era tudo realmente constrangedor.

Constrangedor não, desconfortável. Horrível, ou quem sabe até mesmo triste. Triste para mim, mas resolvi não ter pena de mim mesmo.

Eu queria ir para o Três Vassouras, mas Emelina estava realmente fazendo a festa na Dedosdemel. Porém essa não era a pior parte. O que estava realmente me incomodando e quase me deixando louco era que ela levou mesmo a sério toda aquela história de sermos _amigos_. Enquanto passeávamos por entre as prateleiras cheias de variados tipos de doces, Emelina conversava comigo, erguendo a voz para eu ouvi-la no meio da loja barulhenta de conversas.

E era a sua conversa que começou a me irritar.

- Alan? Acho ele bem gatinho – ela comentou. – Será que serve para namorar?

Já era o vigésimo garoto, pelas minhas contas, que ela se perguntava se era "namorável". Eu mais que desejava sair dali, pois talvez Lina mudasse de ideia quando mudássemos de ambiente. Mas ela não havia explorado toda a loja ainda, o que fazia eu suspirar constantemente. Eu apenas assentia a tudo o que ela dizia, como se de fato eu estivesse interessado naquela conversa sobre garotos.

Olhei no relógio. Não sei se os outros ainda estavam no Três Vassouras, e então talvez fosse uma boa ideia interromper Lina de uma vez. Eu olhava pra ela pronto para cortar sua tagarelice, mas eu não sei se eu conseguiria. Provavelmente não.

Então, muito tempo depois, enquanto ela falava de Dixon, decidiu que já havia comprado e olhado tudo o que queria. Agradeci a Merlim diversas vezes quando saímos da loja.

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras? – perguntei, e ela aceitou, animada. Eu não estava sabendo o que fazer.

E eu sinceramente achava que nada podia piorar.

A caminho do pub, Lina trombou com alguém. Coincidentemente esse alguém era seu ex-namorado, Benjamin Chapman. Ele nos cumprimentou amigavelmente.

- Como vai, Emma? – perguntou a Lina, que estava toda sorrisos.

- Muito bem, meu ex-namorado que na verdade é gay – ela riu. – E você?

- Estou ótimo – respondeu. – Aproveitando o passeio?

- É a primeira vez que venho aqui, pelo que me lembro – Lina deu de ombros. – É realmente impressionante!

- Ah, sim. Ficamos muito preocupados quando você foi para a ala hospitalar. Espero que recupere totalmente sua memória em breve.

- Aos poucos vem voltando, como um flash – ela continuou a conversa. – Tenho alguns vislumbres de várias coisas que já fiz em Hogwarts, mas do meu sétimo ano eu me lembro pouco.

- É uma pena. Mas sabe, eu queria que você nunca mais se lembrasse do que eu já te fiz no passado. Realmente me arrependo – Benn disse, de cabeça baixa. – Espero que me perdoe novamente quando se lembrar.

- Está perdoado com antecedência – ela sorriu.

- E você provavelmente não se lembra, mas foi num passeio de Hogsmeade que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez – Benn também sorriu.

- Sério? – vi os olhos de Lina brilharem. – Me conte mais!

E foi assim, simples e rápido. Os dois começaram uma conversa que cheguei a conclusão que não teria fim. E, é claro, eles completamente se esqueceram que eu estava ali, pois começaram a conversar sobre o namoro. Benn ficou contando como tudo aconteceu, nos mínimos detalhes, e Lina perguntava tudo. Ele se desculpava todas as vezes que contava uma das milhares de brigas que tiveram no passado, e quando chegava na parte de como se reconciliavam eu começava a perceber que não era para eu estar ali.

Aos poucos fui me afastando, e por fim sumi no meio das pessoas que trafegavam por ali. Fiquei ainda mais deprimido quando vi que Lina não percebeu minha ausência. É, acho que agora eu não faria falta.

Tomei meu caminho para o Três Vassouras, desejando, mais do que tudo, uma boa dose de uísque de fogo.

* * *

><p><span>James:<span>

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer – suspirei longamente, sem tirar os olhos de Lily, que conversava animadamente com os outros sentados numa mesa não muito longe da nossa. – Lily se esquiva. Ela está com... _medo_ de mim.

- Medo? – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha. Girava pela mesa uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada já vazia, e havia apoiado o rosto na mão, entediado.

- Medo de amar, podemos dizer assim – fiz uma careta. – Depois do que eu a fiz, involuntariamente, e o que St. James fez...

Já fazia um bom tempo que eu e Sirius derramávamos mágoas a respeito de Lily e Sophie, e acho que foi isso que impulsionou a saída de Beth e Rabicho dali. No fundo eu sabia que eu e Sirius choramingando havia os expulsado.

- Pelo menos Lily está solteira – Sirius falou com a voz rouca. – E não está provavelmente se agarrando com Bronwen por aí.

Nesse momento vi que Aluado entrava no pub. Não nos viu a princípio, pois fora direto ao balcão. Observei-o esperar impaciente por ser atendido, olhando de soslaio a garçonete conversando com Mister D ali, bem ao seu lado. Quando outra pessoa o atendeu, Remo olhou ao redor, nos viu ali e caminhou até nossa direção. Já entornava um gole de uísque de fogo.

- Estou irritado – falou.

- Nosso clube está com inscrições abertas – Sirius disse, deprimido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a Aluado, que bebeu mais um pouco de seu uísque. Bateu o copo com força na mesa, e me surpreendi por ele não ter se quebrado.

- Vocês acreditam que tive de suportar Lina falando o tempo todo de garotos bonitinhos e "pegáveis" de Hogwarts? Como se eu fosse Dorcas, Lily, Sophie ou Alice? – ele me olhou zangado, como se fosse minha culpa. – E depois se encontrou com seu ex-namorado gay e ambos começaram uma conversa ridícula sobre as belezas ocorridas em seu namoro? Não ficarei surpreso se eu ouvir que eles reataram.

- Ele é gay – Sirius lembrou. – Não vão reatar.

- Lina pediu minha opinião sobre o traseiro de um garoto do sexto ano da Corvinal – Remo xingou. Estava tão vermelho que eu até receava que ele ia se transformar ali. – Tudo é possível hoje.

- Se você pensar melhor, Aluado, há uma conexão – franzi a testa. – Se ela está falando de garotos com você, talvez ela pense que você é gay. Como ela namorou um gay, ela deve ter alguma espécie de atração por gays. Ela se sente atraída por você!

- Mas eu não sou gay – Remo disse, rispidamente.

- Ela pensa que você é – dei de ombros.

Remo respirou fundo, olhando pro teto.

- Nunca sentei numa mesa com tantos perdedores feito essa – Sirius comentou vagamente, voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Devemos lembrar que você está sentado a essa mesa. Logo, você é um perdedor – Aluado rebateu.

- E por acaso eu disse que eu não era?

O assunto morreu por um minuto. Remo olhava para seu uísque, Sirius pela janela e eu para Lily. Ela conversava alguma coisa animadamente com Sean, no meio de todas aquelas conversas altas. Às vezes, eu queria ser o Sean.

Logo estaria tarde e todos retornariam ao castelo. O pub se esvaziou um pouco, de modo que eu podia ouvir palavras entrecortadas da mesa de Lily. Observei quando a nova Madame Rosmerta se aproximou deles novamente.

- Quem é a outra talentosa daqui? – ela perguntou, e seu olhar caiu em Maria. – Ah sim, é você. Dave disse que tem uma voz maravilhosa. Quero ver se é verdade.

Madame Rosmerta apontou para o palco de madeira com o piano destruído por traças, e Maria demorou um pouco para se levantar e caminhar até lá.

- Quem é a belezura? – Remo perguntou, meio abatido. Talvez tivesse bebido mais do que era acostumado.

- Pelo que eu soube, é a filha da outra Rosmerta, e agora está tomando conta dos negócios. Má garçonete, mas bela mulher – respondi. – E é conhecida de Moreau de longa data.

- Se pegaram no passado, tenho certeza – Sirius comentou.

O pub novamente se aquietou. Já era o terceiro número do dia, e talvez os presentes estivessem animados com o pequeno show grátis.

- Qual música? – Maria parecia aborrecida com algo, mas ao mesmo tempo desafiadora. A mulher do belo corpo soltou uma risadinha.

- Você escolhe. Mas eu realmente gostaria de ouvir Whitney de você – ela se reencostou numa mesa perto de alguns bruxos do Ministério, que ruborizaram quando ela o fez. – E eu quero a cappella.

Maria ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa, e olhou para as amigas sentadas na mesa ali em frente. Dorcas parecia estupefata, cochichando alguma coisa rápido com Lily e Sean.

- Vamos lá! – Rosmerta gritou, com sua voz fina e de certa forma irritante. – Cante!

Maria se assustou. Olhou para todos ali, indecisa e hesitante. Pigarreou uma vez e cantou.

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of _

_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above _

E num pulo, Dorcas subitamente ficou de pé. Ouvi sua voz se juntar a de Maria, que sorriu de cima do palco. Madame Rosmerta franziu a testa.

_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough _

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

Sean pôs-se também de pé. E cantava com sua voz baixa, porém melódica. Os dois já se juntaram a Maria no palco, quando vi Lily se por de pé também. Sua voz era tão alta quanto a de Maria, e tão afinadamente linda quanto a dela. Soltei um sorriso involuntário.

_How will I know (Don't trust your feelings) _

_How will I know _

_How will I know (Love can be deceiving) _

_How will I know_

E pronto. Juntar os quatro – principalmente Maria, Dorcas e Lily – é como preparar uma bomba atômica. Não era preciso instrumentos, pois a voz delas e de Sean eram o suficiente.

_How will I know if he really loves me _

_I say a prayer with every heart beat _

_I fall in love whenever we meet _

_I'm asking you what you know about these things _

_How will I know if he's thinking of me _

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) _

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet _

_This love is strong why do I feel weak..._

O pub inteiro caiu no silêncio. Não haviam comentários nem risos. Muitos sorriam para os quatro cantando ali, principalmente Mister D. Pessoas cantavam bem baixinho junto, mas a melhor cara era a de Rosmerta. Tinha o nariz torcido, numa expressão de irritação e desaprovação. Certamente ela havia irritado os outros, e eis que estava tendo o que merecia.

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now _

_Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love... _

_Oh tell me..._

_If he loves me, if he loves me not..._

_If he loves me, if he loves me not _

_Oh, how will I know_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me _

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) _

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet _

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

Era um dos mais bonitos números deles, ainda mais por não ter o auxílio de nenhum outro instrumento. Eu até estava meio orgulhoso de Lily, mesmo sabendo que ela não pertencia a mim mais. Eu queria que ela ao menos sorrisse para mim naquele momento, e eu pudesse sorrir-lhe de volta, como um encorajamento. Como nos velhos tempos...

_How will I know if he really loves me _

_I say a prayer with every heart beat _

_I fall in love whenever we meet _

_I'm asking you what you know about these things _

_How will I know_

Quando acabaram, todos os presentes aplaudiram. Outros assobiaram, gritaram vivas e ficaram de pé. Lily e os outros três se abraçaram, animados e rindo. Vi claramente Dorcas lançar um olhar de desdém para uma Madame Rosmerta nada feliz.

Eu ainda observava Lily se sentando e voltando a conversar com os amigos, quando fui interrompido por Sirius. O garoto soltou uma exclamação e se jogou contra a janela, espiando.

- Olha lá! – ele disse, como se estivesse beijando o vidro. – Sophie e Bronwen... O que eles estão fazendo? Bom, eles não estão de mãos dadas, o que é sinal que nada rolou...

Pelo menos as coisas começaram a dar certo pra alguém.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas:<span>

- Você viu a cara dela? – Maria cochichou, e desatamos a rir. Já fazia dez minutos que estávamos rindo ainda da reação da garçonete-meretriz. Maria imitava sua expressão nojenta e voltávamos a cair na gargalhada.

- Tenho que reconhecer, vocês foram maravilhosas! – Alice bateu as mãos, e riu junto ao namorado. Jason também havia se divertido.

- Quero ver se ela ainda vai dizer a Moreau que não somos tão bons – ele disse, jogando o braço em torno de Maria. _Por pouco tempo..._ – E quero ver se ela vai voltar aqui e pedir para que façamos um dueto com ela em que só ela cante.

- Mas sei lá – suspirei, depois de cansar de rir. – Ainda não mostrei o suficiente. Quero detoná-la mais um pouco. Quero mais Whitney. Quero agitação.

- Então vamos – Lily deu de ombros. Olhei para ela, cética.

- De novo? Você topa?

- Ora, por que não? – Lily riu. – É um dos últimos passeios nossos para Hogwarts enquanto estudantes, e estou ousando hoje. Na verdade, até acho que bebi cerveja amanteigada demais.

- Sério? – eu ainda não estava acreditando. – Mesmo, Lily Evans?

- Vamos! – Lily se pôs de pé abruptamente, e eu fiz o mesmo. Os outros nos olhavam incrédulos.

- Outro número? – Franco perguntou.

- Um ainda melhor, Herbólogo – apertei sua bochecha, e acompanhei Lily até o palco.

Não deu tempo direito de todos perceberem nossa intenção, pois Lily foi rápida ao sacar o radinho e pô-lo rapidamente bem no centro da relíquia que era o piano. A música começou, e eu sorri para a ruiva. Já me conhecia tão bem...

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me _

_I keepp your photo right beside my bed _

_Livin' in a world of fanticies _

_I can't get you out of my head_

Ouvimos gritos de animação quando eu cantei, e isso me impulsionou a caprichar. Lily havia subido no piano sem medo, e dançava como se estivéssemos em nossa sala de música em Hogwarts. Ela só tinha é que torcer pra que aquela velharia não quebrasse e ela despencasse lá de cima.

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night _

_Why you wanna make me feel so good _

_I got a love of my own _

_Shouldn't get so hung up on you_

_I remember the way that we touched _

_I wish I didn't like it so much_

Chegamos ao esperado refrão. O entusiasmo preenchia o meu corpo, e então comecei a cantar feito louca naquele palco velho. Talvez até eu tivesse bebido mais um pouco.

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Every time I think of you _

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do _

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

Eu fiquei satisfeita ao ver o resto da clientela de Rosmerta bêbados e dançando com nossa música; satisfeita ao ver a animação de Jason e os outros que assistiam, e acho que Lily estava satisfeita ao ver que James Potter não tirava os olhos dela.

_I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby _

_I gotta watch you walk out _

_I like the animal way you move _

_And when you talk I just watch your mouth_

_I remember the way that we touched _

_I wish I didn't like it so much_

Ouvi gente cantando junto, vi Moreau nos olhar surpreso e vi Madame Rosmerta com cara que comeu bosta. Espero que ela se acostume com aquela expressão, pois será isso que ela vai ver todas as vezes que desafiar Dorcas Meadowes.

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Every time I think of you _

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Ain't it shocking what love can do _

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Every time I think of you _

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

Num pequeno instante em que a música instrumental se demorava e eu fiquei até um pouco receosa que o rádio de aparência também velha se explodisse, caminhei por entre as mesas e fiz questão de cantar bem pertinho de Rosmerta. Sabe quando você _realmente_ não vai com a cara da pessoa?

_See, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much _

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Every time I think of you _

_I get so emotional, baby _

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

Pois é Rosmerta, eu e Lily detonamos com a sua cara. E eu estava com muita vontade de detonar mais um pouco. Na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver, eu o farei.

_I get so emotional!_

_Oh baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do _

_Oh yeah!_

* * *

><p><span>David<span>:

- Desculpe, Dave, mas seus alunos já estão fazendo a festa demais – Linda comentou, irritada, quando Lily e Dorcas desceram do palco. Eu gostei bastante do número, mas parece que Linda não apreciou muito.

- Acho que você ultrapassou muito os limites quando os desafiaram – falei, rindo, levando um copo de cerveja amanteigada à boca.

- Eles exageraram – ela passou pro outro lado do balcão, e começou a passar um pano úmido sobre ele.

- São só adolescentes se divertindo – respondi, enquanto ela tratava de me arranjar outra garrafa.

- Muito metidos, isso sim – ela torceu o nariz. Isso me fez lembrar de nosso namoro, em todas as vezes que ela não gostava de algo que eu fazia ou de minhas companhias.

Continuei sentado, observando Lily e os outros conversando animados sobre seus números do dia, provavelmente. Linda finalmente ia servir algumas mesas, ignorando os assobios e as cantadas de um grupo estranho de viajantes. Quando voltou a se sentar, sorriu para mim.

- Que fim tivemos – ela comentou, com um sorriso de cansaço. – Você é professor e eu sou uma garçonete. Sempre achei que seria diferente.

- Como?

- Éramos talentosos, Dave. Muito talentosos – ela suspirou, se encostando no balcão. – Tínhamos um futuro promissor. Muitas coisas podíamos fazer.

- Ainda há tempo. Não estamos tão velhos – soltei uma risada baixa.

- Mas não tão jovens quanto seus alunos – Linda olhou de relance para Lily. – Como um dia fomos.

Aquela conversa me deprimiu um pouco. Em todo o tempo em que estive em Beauxbatons, eu nunca me imaginei sendo professor. Eu me imaginava numa carreira importante, realmente bem sucedido no que eu fazia. Não, eu não estou reclamando da minha vida atual. Mas naturalmente eu queria mais...

- Olá – uma voz nos acordou de nossos pensamentos. Era Dorcas. – Em nome do coral da Grifinória, nós convidamos você, Madame Rosmerta, a fazer um número final com todos nós juntos.

Linda ergueu a sobrancelha. O tom de Dorcas sugeria novamente um desafio, e seu sorriso confirmava isso. Linda olhou de mim para ela, e não fez uma expressão muito contente.

- Cantaremos ao fundo – Dorcas disse, quando Linda não respondeu.

Ela colocou seu pano de lado e se pôs de pé.

- Tudo bem – suspirou.

- Quer vir junto, Mister D? – ela perguntou, quando Linda já se dirigia pro palco.

- Não, não. Prefiro só assistir – respondi, e então a olhei com desconfiança. – Não está pretendendo fazer nada de estúpido, está Dorcas?

- O quê? Não, é claro que não – ela disse, e eu não soube se acreditava. – É que fizemos tanta festa no pub dela que queríamos que ela se juntasse a nós.

Meu olhar de desconfiança não sumiu.

- Ideia de Alice – ela fez uma careta. – Eu particularmente odiei essa mulher, e só vamos fazer um número básico com ela. Ela até escolherá a música.

Olhei para os outros que se juntavam ao palco. Pelo visto Linda já havia escolhido. Sorri para Dorcas e a deixei ir. Ela empurrou Sean pro lado pra caber no palco. Era pequeno, e todos exceto por Emelina, John (que ainda não tinha permissão pra visitar o vilarejo, mesmo que eu tenha quase certeza que ele arranjou outro jeito) e Beth se espremeram ali pra fazer o número. Linda estava mais a frente quando a música começou.

_Last night I got served _

_A little too much of that poison baby _

_And last night I did things _

_I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy _

_Last night I met a guy on the dance floor _

_And I let him call me baby_

Ah, céus, essa música. Beauxbatons. Adolescência. Uma das melhores épocas da minha vida. Estava na cara que Linda a escolhera propositalmente, pois enquanto cantava e começava a se balançar a frente de todos, seu olhar caía sobre mim.

_And I don't even know his last name _

_My mama would be so ashamed _

_It started off "Hey cutie where ya from" _

_And then it turned into "Oh no what have I done" _

_And I don't even know his last name _

_Here we go_

As vozes masculinas eram as que mais gritavam para Linda, enquanto Dorcas fazia uma careta atrás dela. Os outros cantavam ao fundo e pareciam se divertir, não ligando muito para a dança que Linda fazia. Eu conhecia aquela coreografia. Na verdade, eu é que tinha a criado.

_Today I woke up thinkin 'bout Elvis _

_Somewhere in Vegas _

_I'm not sure how I got here _

_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared _

_Outta nowhere, I gotta go _

_Take the chips and the Pinto _

_And hit the road _

_They say "What happens here, stays here" _

_"All of this will disappear" _

_There's just one little problem_

Linda continuava a sorrir pra mim, e cantava com sua voz alta o bastante para sobrepor sobre os outros homens gritando ali. Eu sorria de volta, e aquela cena me levou a alguns anos atrás...

_I don't even know my last name _

_My mama would be so ashamed _

_It started off "Hey cutie where ya from" _

_And then it turned into "Oh no what have I done" _

_And I don't even know my last name_

Era como se eu estivesse no palco roxo novamente. Aquele era o palco do auditório, o palco onde nos reuníamos semanalmente para bolar números e mostrar a toda a escola. Dançávamos todo tipo de música, de salsa a valsa, e nunca nos cansávamos. Éramos muito jovens.

_Well it turned into "Oh no what I have I done" _

_And I don't even know my last name _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_Woooo _

_Mmmm yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Ohhhhhhh _

_It started off "Hey cutie where ya from" _

_And then it turned into "Oh no what have I done" _

_And I don't even know my last name _

_Oh yeah_

O final da música, os aplausos, gritos e assobios me acordaram para a realidade, me tirando de meus devaneios. Me juntei a aplaudir, enquanto Linda reverenciava. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de falar com James e os outros, o que fez Dorcas lançar um visível gesto obsceno para suas costas. Eu falaria com ela depois.

Queria saber também o que Nina acharia daquilo, e só agora percebi que ela simplesmente sumiu. Olhei ao redor e não vi os cabelos curtos e loiros em lugar algum. Ela estava ao meu lado... Acho que ela não tinha ido embora, pois certamente me avisaria.

Minha conversa com Linda me fez esquecer completamente dela. E isso me fez sentir muito, muito culpado.

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

Eu tinha ouvido alguma música novamente? Seja o que foi o que acontecera na minha breve ausência, nem me incomodei de ter perdido. Eu identifiquei a voz ardida de Rosmerta no meio das outras, então supus que fosse mais algum dueto estúpido entre ela e David.

Saí do banheiro meio tonta, e com a garganta doendo de tanto vomitar. Isso não era agradável, e nem bom para o pensamento das outras pessoas. Já era para essas ânsias terem passado.

Caminhei entre as pessoas tentando voltar ao lugar onde eu estava junto com David, embora ele nem tivesse notado minha presença. Mais tarde fui descobrir que voltar a ele não foi uma boa ideia.

Dei de cara com ele e Rosmerta muito próximos, e sorrindo. Segundos depois seus lábios se encostaram. Congelei no lugar, observando angustiada aquela cena. Algo dentro de mim se moveu, e me senti enjoada novamente. Ótima hora para eu sentir aquela sensação nauseante de novo. E ótima hora para eu presenciar aquela cena.

Ainda irritada e magoada, observei os dois se separando. Ele falou alguma coisa e ela riu. Me aproximei calmamente.

- David, estou voltando para o castelo – falei, rouca. Ele se espantou ao me ver.

- Nina, oi – ele me avaliou, e sua expressão pareceu preocupada. – Está se sentindo mal novamente?

- Um pouco. Mas é melhor eu voltar.

- Quem é essa? – Rosmerta perguntou, me olhando de cima abaixo. Aquilo me irritou.

- Essa é Nina Baiocchi Stanley, professora de Estudo dos Trouxas – ele me apresentou. – Nina, essa é...

- Eu sei quem ela é – interrompi, minha voz saindo ríspida sem querer. Dei as costas. – Tchau, David.

- Nina, espere – David segurou meu braço e me virou. – Você não pode ir embora.

Fiquei paralisada, olhando de David com seus olhos meio claros e aquela antipática mulher que dizia ser garçonete. Minha cabeça estava bagunçada tanto quanto meu estômago. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e eu estava prestes a contar a ele, quase...

- Tem razão – falei rapidamente. – Eu não posso ir embora. Tenho que fazer outra coisa antes.

Me soltei do aperto de sua mão e caminhei entre as mesas cheias. Sorri fracamente para Lily e os outros que estavam animados conversando ali, e subi no palco. Ouvi Dorcas exclamar.

Dispensei o radinho e me sentei ao piano. Espero sinceramente que ele estivesse afinado.

Meus dedos deslizaram pelo piano, e a melodia calou todos do pub. Graças a Merlim, o piano estava "tocável". E eu me concentrei bastante para não errar as notas.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

Me esforcei para que minha voz trêmula não me denunciasse, ou que detonasse toda a canção. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu suava frio. Fiquei com medo de simplesmente desmaiar ali.

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

Minha voz falhou, mas consegui disfarçar. Era difícil não errar nem a letra e nem as notas no piano, e pensar que os olhos de todos se fixaram em mim não estava ajudando. E nem quando lágrimas brotaram e corriam pelo meu rosto.

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

Talvez tivessem notado que eu estava meio descontrolada. Era tão difícil esconder que eu estava prestes a sucumbir ao choro, mas ao mesmo tempo eu conseguia pelo menos não cair do banco do piano.

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah_

_Turning, oh_

Quando terminei de cantar, o silêncio tomou conta dali. As palmas começaram hesitantes, porém puxou o resto. Desci do palco de cabeça baixa enquanto ainda aplaudiam, e as conversas já estavam de volta à altura em que eu já tinha saído dali.

Caminhei depressa pelo vilarejo um pouco mais vazio, e subi a rua inclinada. Passei por bruxos e duendes até avistar o começo da estradinha que ia dar em Hogwarts. Porém, notei que alguém vinha atrás de mim.

- Nina! Nina! – era a voz de David. Apertei o passo. – Nina, espere, por favor!

Andar rápido não havia adiantado. David já me alcançou e se pôs na minha frente. Vi seu rosto se espantar ao ver minha situação. É claro, eu estava horrível, chorando, querendo vomitar, e estava agindo feito uma adolescente que estava tendo uma idiota crise hormonal. Bom, metade disso era verdade.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Nina. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – ele implorou, e estava até meio desesperado. _Ah, ele devia estar..._

- Nada, nada... – resmunguei, e voltei a caminhar. David me segurou pelos ombros, fazendo com que eu ficasse cara a cara com ele.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu – ele insistiu. – Você está estranha há dias! Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo. Eu quero ajudar...

E o pior é que ele tinha o direito de ajudar. _O direito de saber_. Que droga. Isso nunca podia ter acontecido.

- Tudo bem – passei as mãos no rosto, para secar algumas lágrimas. – David, eu...

Hesitei, mas ele não alterou sua expressão.

- David – recomecei. – Bem, é... Quando você foi na minha sala, naquele dia... algo aconteceu.

Ele esperou, de sobrancelha erguida. Fiz um gesto com a mão e acho que ele compreendeu. Deu um passo para trás. Enquanto isso, o desespero voltou a tomar conta de mim e comecei a chorar novamente. Droga de hormônios.

- E eu... – solucei. – E eu estou grávida, David.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** True Colors

**2-** No Air

**3-** Don't Cry For Me Argentina

**4-** Singin' In The Rain / Umbrella

**5-** Hello, I Love You

**6-** Alone

**7-** Maybe This Time

**8-** How Will I Know

**9-** So Emotional

**10-** Last Name

**11-** Turning Tables


	34. Não pare de acreditar

**Nathalia-Potter: é tão bom ver seu comentário sempre por aqui! É sinal que está acompanhando MESMO essa ideia maluca minha :P Hahahah, obrigada! Todas suas perguntas serão em breve respondidas, inclusive com esse capítulo de agora. Beijo!**

**The Marauder Black: você não sabe como é bom pra mim ouvir isso! Obrigada, e obrigada também por estar acompanhando! Beijinho!**

**Larissa Baptista: Ah, obrigada! É muito bom saber que tem gente que aprova minhas loucuras, haha! Espero que consiga se atualizar logo, porque é muita coisa mesmo. Afinal, são mais de dois anos de fic! Adorei seu comentário, fiquei muito feliz ^^ Beeijo!**

**JennaFloyd: Yaaaay, que bom que gostou! E sim, suas previsões estão corretas, hahaha! Ah, e OMG, juro que não sabia que a Dianna tinha um irmão chamado Jason O: Eu peguei o Jason de Jason Mraz, que é uma das músicas mais bonitas dele e a minha preferida do Sam cantando... Foi uma coincidência e tanto LoL**

**Guest: As duas formas são usadas. Eu costumo escrever com M porque era assim que eu conhecia pelas fics que eu lia antigamente. Mas como eu vi que com N é mais utilizada, depois de ter pesquisado, vou passar a escrever Merlin mesmo. Obrigada pela dica! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Não pare de acreditar<strong>

Lily:

Eu até me arrependi de ter atrasado, já que toda essa responsabilidade caiu totalmente sobre mim.

Entrei na sala de música tentando parecer indiferente, mas tenho certeza que minha expressão preocupada me denunciou. Pararam de conversar para me encarar ali, enquanto eu soltava um suspiro de cansaço.

- Então, cadê nosso amado professor? – Dorcas perguntou, irritada. – Faz horas que estamos esperando por ele.

Aguardaram minha resposta. Mordi o lábio.

- Acho que ele não vai vir.

- Como assim, não vai vir? – Alice perguntou. – Daqui a exatamente uma semana temos uma competição terrível contra a Sonserina e ele vai se dar ao luxo de faltar?

Os outros concordaram, irritados, falando ao mesmo tempo. Acho que já estavam estressados demais.

- Gente, gente – chamei, e eles se calaram. – É mais sério do que vocês pensam. Mister D até mandou um garoto do terceiro ano me entregar esse bilhete.

- Bilhete? – Beth disse. – Ora, então leia.

Suspirei novamente, desdobrando o papel que eu já tinha lido umas três vezes, incrédula. Soltei um pigarro.

- "Lily, não pensei em outra pessoa a dizer isso, ou em outra pessoa competente o suficiente para transmitir essa mensagem aos outros" – li. – "Eu sei que agora é o momento em que mais estão precisando de minha ajuda, e sei que todos vocês provavelmente vão perder qualquer confiança que tinham depositado em mim. Mas eu sinto muito. Estou com problemas muito maiores e minha ausência no castelo será constante. Não fiquem desesperados. Eu espero e torço para que vocês encontrem um jeito de conseguir dar a volta por cima e deter a Sonserina sozinhos. Caso não consigam, espero que a esperança nunca deixe de existir em vocês, pois no fundo vocês sabem que são capazes. Novamente, eu sinto muito. E boa sorte. David Moreau".

Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao fim da minha leitura, e eu voltei a guardar o papel no bolso.

- Ele... – Maria gaguejou. – Ele está nos abandonando, é isso?

- É... Parece que é uma deixa – Franco disse, ainda surpreso.

- Eu não acredito! – Dorcas xingou, pondo-se de pé. – Não acredito que ele foi capaz de fazer isso!

E novamente todos voltaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, xingando Moreau com palavras ofensivas, a voz de Dorcas sobressaindo-se no meio das outras.

- Ei, ei, ei! Escutem! – Sophie interrompeu todos, depois de um longo tempo de discussão. – Tudo bem, Moreau nos deixou. Mas esquecemos que ele tem uma substituta. Nina!

Todos exclamaram, animados. Infelizmente, tive que cortar o barato deles.

- Nina também está indisponível – falei, e eles imediatamente murcharam como uma bexiga vazia. – Assim que recebi o bilhete eu fui falar com ela, e ela disse a mesma coisa. Que está com muitos problemas e, que se Moreau não nos ajudasse, ela nada podia fazer.

- Você está brincando com a nossa cara, certo Lily? – Sirius disse.

- Isso é inacreditável – Jason falou, irritadiço. – Inacreditável!

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Emelina perguntou, amedrontada.

Ninguém soube o que responder. Pelo menos não voltaram a discutir em altos brados, a gritar e a xingar Moreau. Mantiveram-se calados, enquanto Dorcas murmurava todos os tipos de palavrões.

- Estamos ferrados – John disse. – E Moreau perdeu seu lugar em nossos corações.

Mais silêncio. Me encostei no piano, olhando desanimada para Brad. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, certo? – James falou. – Alguma coisa.

- O que, James? – perguntei, sabendo que nem ele poderia me responder. – O que podemos fazer?

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

Dia de domingo já é um dia depressivo, mas hoje ele se superou. As coisas estavam tão ruins que até John e Sirius estavam fazendo redações na sala comunal, tal como todo mundo. Lily e Alice preferiram se dirigir para a biblioteca, Franco para as estufas e Beth para as cozinhas, junto com Louise. Maria e Jason provavelmente estariam namorando por aí, mas, no fundo, ninguém estava animado para fazer nada.

- Acha que devemos desistir de vez? – Emelina chegou perguntando, se sentando ao lado da poltrona em que eu estava. Não fiquei feliz com isso, por incrível que pareça.

- Acho que não – falei simplesmente, fingindo me concentrar no livro em minhas mãos.

- Ei, Remo – Emelina me chamou, e eu fui obrigado a erguer os olhos. – Queria me desculpar.

- Por?

- Ter meio que te abandonado no nosso passeio para Hogsmeade – ela mordeu o lábio.

_Tudo bem, eu entendo que você tem muitos assuntos pendentes com o seu ex-namorado_, quis responder.

- Tudo bem – respondi simplesmente, limitando-me a sorrir. Voltei para o livro.

- Que bom! – ela falou, animada. Pelo visto ela acreditou totalmente que estava tudo bem, e aquilo me incomodou. – Poderia me ajudar com essas questões de Transfiguração?

Sim, eu sou um idiota. E sim, eu a ajudei com as questões. Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia ignorar as pessoas. Não conseguia as repelir. Quero dizer, sendo um lobisomem, eu já sou meio que um repelente. Mas só assim, e não com minha personalidade.

Às vezes eu queria ser frio, frio como Dorcas. Na verdade, ultimamente eu estou é mais parecido com Lily. Mais tarde daquele dia eu falei com ela a respeito disso. Fomos caminhar juntos nos jardins, aproveitando o fim da tarde.

- Remo, você é tão _fofo – _ela sorriu, e eu corei. – Sério. Acho que toda garota do mundo deveria ter um namorado feito você. Quero dizer, com algumas exceções.

- Mesmo sendo um lobisomem?

- Mesmo assim – ela me abraçou de lado, rindo. – Você é muito especial, e merece alguém especial. Pode ser Lina, ou pode não ser. Ela está passando por uma fase difícil agora, com todos esses problemas de memória.

- E antes? – perguntei, meio desolado.

- Tinha Chapman.

- Em todo o caso – suspirei. – Ela nunca me olhou de uma maneira diferente a não ser como amigo. Nunca passará disso e, por mais que eu tente, nunca consigo parar de alimentar esperanças tolas.

Lily riu novamente.

- Vou te fazer uma pergunta – ela disse. – Por acaso você já disse a ela sobre seus sentimentos? Já ouviu, da boca dela, que ela só te vê como amigo?

- É claro que ela só me vê como amigo, Lily. Caso contrário...

- O quê? Bom, eu duvido que ela diria a você, assim como você não diz nada a ela.

- Eu sei, Lily. Simplesmente sei – respondi, de cabeça baixa, quando paramos à beira do lago. – Você sabe quando uma pessoa sente algo a mais. Ela só não percebe porque, bom, ela é Emelina.

- E você está disposto a desistir dela? – Lily me perguntou com firmeza. O vento de fim de tarde balançava nossos cabelos.

- Como se eu conseguisse – respondi. – O que você acha que devo fazer?

Lily franziu a testa, então sorriu.

- Esperar – ela disse. – Primeiro, porque a cabeça de Emelina está realmente muito confusa. Deixa ela começar a ficar mais parecida como era antes. Segundo, porque estamos completamente repletos de problemas. Tente usar isso pra mantê-la longe de seus pensamentos. Por exemplo, estamos sem Moreau e Nina e não temos ideia de quem vai nos coordenar no coral agora. E tem os NIEM's tão próximos. E o time de quadribol sem apanhador. E, ah, sim, temos a formatura pela frente! Viu? Temos tantas ocupações na cabeça. Pra que arranjar mais uma pra nos atormentar?

Era incrível. Só de pensar em tudo aquilo eu me sentia muito apreensivo, o que era bom.

- Você é boa nisso – ri, e ela me acompanhou.

- Faço isso com frequência a respeito de James – ela deu de ombros, e ficou instantaneamente pra baixo. Sentou-se sobre a grama. – Tenho experiência.

Me sentei ao seu lado, observando Lily olhar o horizonte do lago, e a Lula Gigante por vezes aparecendo e jorrando água mais adiante.

- E você está bem quanto a isso? – perguntei. Lily começou a mexer os dedos pela grama, pensativa.

- É estranho – ela falou, com uma voz vaga e baixa. – Dias atrás, eu estava com Jessie. E meses atrás, James estava com Gravelle. E uma eternidade atrás, parece, eu estava com James. Mas parece que é como...

Ela não terminou. Voltou a olhar para frente, tristonha.

- Vocês não vão se acertar?

- Estou com medo, Remo – ela respondeu, e percebi com tristeza que Lily estava prestes a chorar. – Tudo o que passei foi muito complicado. Com Jessie e toda aquela traição, com James e Gravelle... Caramba, eu até fico surpresa comigo mesma por estar suportando tudo isso – uma lágrima desceu. – E como eu posso sequer voltar com James, se eu estão assim tão... Quebrada?

Ficamos em silêncio por longos segundos, e eu segurei a mão de Lily com força e sequei outra lágrima que havia caído. Me senti mal por ela, e eu não sabia como podia ajudar, já que ela havia me ajudado.

- Você ainda o ama – falei, e não era uma pergunta.

E Lily não negou.

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

Depois de uma tentativa fracassada de irmos ao coral, no almoço daquela segunda, eu e Sean sentíamos que devemos fazer algo. Quero dizer, nosso encontro na sala de música foi um dos piores que já tivemos. Ficamos esperando por Mister D, mesmo sabendo no fundo que ele não viria. Depois Dorcas começou a xingar tudo e todos e saiu enfezada da sala, enquanto James tentava nos animar, no fim não conseguindo.

- Precisamos de um coordenador! – Jason exclamou.

- Quem? – James perguntou, meio cansado. – Não há ninguém mais que possa nos ajudar com isso nesse castelo.

Talvez houvesse. Falei com Sean e ele gostou da minha ideia. Partimos para o campo de quadribol assim que todos desistiram da reunião.

- Será que ela vai aceitar? – Sean me perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos depressa pelos jardins. – E será que ela pode nos ajudar?

- Ora, ela estudou em Beauxbatons também, não? – falei. – E foi amiga de Mister D. Tinha muitos shows musicais naquela escola, e ela deve atender sobre o assunto. Aliás, ela é uma ótima coreógrafa.

Ignorei o fato de estar simplesmente morrendo de fome, já que não tínhamos almoçado ainda. Quando chegamos ao campo de quadribol, avistamos as garotas da Sonserina saírem de lá, após seu treino de líderes de torcida. Muitas delas fizeram caras feias para nós.

- Cara feia pra mim é fome – comentei com Sean. – Ou seja, eu devo estar muito mais feia que elas.

Encontramos com Suzz no vestiário, anotando alguma coisa em sua prancheta de treinadora. Parecia muito concentrada, tanto que não notou nossa presença.

- Treinadora Bronwen? – chamei.

- Maria! Sean! – ela sorriu a nos ver. – O que os trazem aqui? Vai me dizer que querem um número da Madonna no campo de novo?

- Hum... Não – ri junto a ela e Sean. – Na verdade, vimos lhe pedir um favor.

Ela colocou a prancheta de lado.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance – respondeu.

Olhei para Sean, e ele assentiu.

- Mister D abandonou o coral – Sean contou. – E estamos sem coordenador agora.

- E então, pensamos... – completei. – Pensamos se você não queria ser a nova coordenadora do nosso coral.

Suzz parecia realmente surpresa.

- Mister D largou o coral? Como assim, largou o coral? Por que ele iria abandonar vocês?

- Pois é, também queríamos saber o porquê disso – respondi, ligeiramente irritada. – Mas estamos sozinhos agora. E em menos de uma semana teremos a penúltima competição da temporada. É muito importante ganhar agora. Temos que desempatar isso antes que Sonserina o faça.

- Vocês estão sem nada preparado? – Suzz perguntou, fazendo uma cara de horror. – Mas a competição é no domingo!

- Justamente – eu e Sean falamos, em uníssono.

Suzz começou a pensar, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos verdes.

- Tudo bem, eu ajudo vocês – ela sorriu. Eu e Sean exclamamos, vibramos e a abraçamos, contentes.

- Muito obrigada! – agradeci. – É muito importante para nós, mesmo.

- Mas não acham que vou dar mole, hein? – ela disse, depois do abraço. – Avisem aos outros. Quero todos no campo hoje, depois das aulas.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius:<span>

SUSAN BRONWEN? SÉRIO ISSO? – DM.

Ela é a nossa última esperança. E tenho certeza que ela elaborou um ótimo número para nós hoje – MM.

EU VOU TE MATAR, MARIA MACDONALD! E ISSO É TÃO SÉRIO QUE ESTOU ESCREVENDO EM LETRA MAIÚSCULA! – DM.

Eu adorei a ideia, Maria. Não há ninguém melhor para substituir Moreau! – JP.

Mas ela sabe coordenar corais? – SB.

Deve saber. Ela é uma boa treinadora com as líderes de torcida – LE.

Eu aconselho a se prepararem. Ela pega pesado, mesmo tentando não pegar – SM.

É verdade – AB.

Estou definitivamente ficando com medo – FL.

Não fique, querido. Só vai ficar meio dolorido nas costas – AB.

Achei uma boa ideia – RL.

Eu gosto daquela treinadora. Acho o cabelo dela muito divertido – EV.

Gente, quanto tempo não trocamos bilhetes nas aulas de Binns! Quais as novas? – BC.

Treinadora Bronwen vai substituir Moreau no coral – LE.

Sério? Legal! – BC.

Pelas cuecas de Merlin, sou só eu que discordo disso? Ela vai nos destruir! Ela pode ser uma boa coreógrafa, mas não sabe nada de música! Ela vai nos quebrar e nos fazer treinar até a morte! Iremos morrer, pessoal, MORRER! – DM.

Isso é bom. Treinar até morrer, digo. Talvez assim podemos bater a Sonserina – SB.

Pelo menos nisso, não é mesmo? Se for considerar no quadribol... – JP.

Guardem isso. Irão se arrepender de a ter escolhido – DM.

Por que tanto ódio dela assim, Dorcas? Ela é tão legal com a gente – EV.

Todas vocês garotas sabem o tanto que ela é cruel nos exercícios. Numa competição, então? VAMOS PADECER NAQUELE CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL! – DM.

Ignorando Dorcas... Vocês estão preparados para encarar Mister D nos próximos dois horários de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – SM.

Nem vou olhar na cara daquele traidor – MM.

A pergunta que não quer calar é: o que aconteceu pra ele ter desistido? – SB.

Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com o irmão dele? – AB.

Bem improvável, já que o "MJ" nem estava no castelo. Tudo aconteceu depois daquele passeio para Hogsmeade. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa lá – LE.

Deve ter sido aquela vadia da Rosmerta! Ela deve ter feito ou dito alguma coisa a ele! – DM.

Como o quê, por exemplo, Dorcas? – JP.

Eu vi os dois se beijando, eu disse a vocês. E isso é um babado – DM.

Não há o problema nisso, e isso não faria ele sair do coral assim, de repente – FL.

Mas convenhamos que Moreau é bem safadinho – BC.

E eu achando que ele se acertaria com Nina – MM.

Bom, acho que ele acordou um pouco depois daquela música que ela cantou ao piano. Foi tipo UAU! – AB.

E se Moreau tiver saído porque brigou com Nina por ter beijado Rosmerta e agora eles viraram um triângulo amoroso? – EV.

Teoria interessante a sua, Lina, mas isso não nos envolve. Afinal, temos triângulos amorosos por todo lado na nossa turma e nada disso fez com que nenhum de nós desistisse do coral – MM.

Bom, Lily uma vez tentou – DM.

Dorcas, por favor – LE.

O que importa é que agora temos Suzz. E acho que ela pode nos ajudar, sim – RL.

Também acho. Estou um pouco esperançoso quanto a isso – JP.

Vão perder todas as esperanças quando Susan Bronwen massacrar seus ossos pedindo pra erguer uma pedra de quatrocentos toneladas, dizendo que isso vai ajudar suas cordas vocais – DM.

Dorcas e seus exageros – SM.

Em todo o caso, obrigada Maria, a você e a Sean, por ter ido em busca de ajuda – JP.

Não foi nada. Tudo vai dar certo – MM.

Vai sim – JP.

Esperamos que sim – SM.

Pensamento positivo – LE.

Isso aí – SB.

Vamos vencer! – EV.

Que Merlin nos ajude – RL.

Ajudará – BC.

Com toda certeza – FL.

Humpf, babacas – DM.

* * *

><p><span>James:<span>

Eu e os outros treze membros do coral descíamos os jardins, ouvindo Dorcas reclamar como sempre fazia.

- Viram como Mister D estava na aula? Nem olhou na nossa cara! – falou, irritada. – Parecia um professor chato e qualquer de DCAT e, pra mim, ele parecia estar muito bem. Não há motivo algum no mundo pra ele ter desistido do coral!

- Isso não importa mais, Dorcas – Sophie respondeu. – O que importa é que agora estamos indo para um treinamento com Suzz, e vamos ganhar.

- Vocês que pensam. Não duraremos nem um dia nas mãos dela.

- Bom, isso veremos agora – eu disse.

Havíamos chegado ao campo, e avistamos muito longe a figura de Suzz, e tivemos o auxílio do sol de tarde batendo em seus cabelos verdes. Quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mais víamos claramente o que ela havia nos preparado.

- Viu, ela aprontou tudo! – Lily disse, feliz. – Ela está realmente disposta a nos ajudar.

- Mas o que é _aquilo_? – Beth perguntou, parecendo desconfortável.

Perto o suficiente, identificamos catorze objetos azuis escuro espalhados no chão. Um pouco depois, entendi que aqueles objetos eram camas elásticas.

- Olá! – Suzz nos saudou. – Que bom que chegaram! Estão prontos para um número?

- Um número aqui? – Alice perguntou. – Com as camas elásticas que usamos no nosso treino das Griffies?

- Sim! – Suzz parecia contente com sua nova função. Dorcas tinha uma cara realmente irritada.

Ninguém respondeu, esperando a treinadora dizer mais alguma coisa. Ela pegou umas folhas de pergaminho que estavam jogadas em cima de um rádio meio velho, que supus que o usaríamos para cantar.

- Escolhi uma música perfeita para as camas elásticas – ela disse, distribuindo os papéis. – Vou dar dez minutos para vocês treinarem o vocal, porque sei que todos conhecem essa canção. E depois, enquanto cantam, quero que todo mundo se divirta nas camas elásticas.

Parecia uma boa ideia, e poderia até ser legal. Suzz sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu e os outros garotos ficamos muito feliz quando olhamos a música no topo do pergaminho.

- Maneiro! – John exclamou, contente, quando viu a letra.

A ideia parecia maneira. Treinamos a letra durante os dez minutos, mas, quando fomos cantá-la, me senti mal ao ter que concordar com Dorcas no final das contas.

- Todos a postos? – Suzz perguntou, quando cada um tinha ocupado uma cama elástica. – Vamos lá?

Bateu a varinha no rádio, a música começou e nos pusemos a cantar.

_I get up_

_And nothin' gets me down_

_You got it tough_

_I've seen the toughest around_

Eu fui o primeiro a cantar, e percebi a dificuldade ao ter que pular e cantar ao mesmo tempo. Aquela cama elástica era muito dura, e nos cansava facilmente. Vi Beth tendo dificuldades em se manter nela, enquanto Sean quase caía da sua.

_And I know_

_Baby just how you feel_

_You've got to roll with the punches and get to what's real_

- Vamos lá! Quero todo mundo trocando de camas elásticas! – ela gritou. – Vamos lá!

E foi o que fizemos. Era divertido, mas o mesmo tempo cansativo. Se as camas elásticas fossem menos duras...

_I can't you see that standing here I got my back against the record machine_

_I ain't the worst that you've seen_

_I can't you see what I mean_

_Ah, might as well jump (Jump)_

_Might as well jump_

_Go ahead and jump (Jump)_

_Go ahead and jump_

A essas alturas, muita gente ofegava, exausto, enquanto Beth fingia pular em uma cama elástica e não ousava a se mudar dela. Sean fazia apoio em Remo, enquanto Sirius e mais alguém errava a letra completamente.

_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

_Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

Lily e Alice pareciam que se desmontariam em breve, e eu lutava contra meus pulmões para conseguir cantar. Eu não sabia que eu me cansaria tanto daquele jeito. E, enquanto isso, Suzz gritava:

- Vamos, seus molengas! Cadê a força de vocês? – sua voz não saiu satisfeita. – Garotos, mostrem sua força! Deixem de ser maricas!

Fácil pra ela falar.

_Might as well jump (Jump)_

_Go ahead and jump_

_Might as well jump (Jump)_

_Go ahead and jump_

_Jump_

A metade havia deixado de cantar. Até Emelina e John, que estavam se divertindo bastante até aquele momento, haviam vacilado. Maria, talvez insistindo que a sua ideia de ter escolhido Suzz para nos treinar havia sido boa, soltava gritos atrás de gritos durante a música, mas logo perdia o ar.

_Might as well jump (Jump)_

_Go ahead and jump_

_Might as well jump (Jump)_

_Go ahead and jump_

Comecei a implorar para que aquela música acabasse. Foram os quatro minutos mais difíceis da minha vida.

_Jump_

_Jump_

_Jump_

_Jump_

E quando acabou, todos desmontaram no chão, catorze adolescentes jogados na grama como se um trator tivesse passado por cima deles.

Na verdade, a sensação era muito parecida.

* * *

><p><span>Sean:<span>

No café da manhã, a única coisa que eu via era o resto do pessoal gemer ao se sentar no banco duro de madeira do Salão Principal. Sério, o que custava eles colocarem algumas almofadas?

- Ai, ai, ai – Lily resmungou. – Parece que ossos os das minhas nádegas foram jogados numa trituradora e postos de volta com cola quente.

- O pior foi dormir – Maria disse, com as mãos nas costas. – A dor foi tanta que me deixou acordada. E, quando dormi, sonhei que Suzz havia cortado minhas pernas com um serrote.

- Eu avisei a vocês – Dorcas veio xingando, andando estranho. – Eu... – gemeu ao se sentar. – Avisei.

- Você já disse isso milhares de vezes de ontem pra hoje, Dorcas – respondi. – E nós já admitimos nosso erro. Chamar Suzz pra nos coordenar foi uma péssima ideia.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Lily perguntou. – Como diremos a ela que não queremos a ajuda dela mais? Se não dissermos nada ela vai acabar com a gente na reunião de hoje!

Mas eu e Maria já tínhamos um plano na cabeça. Como foi nossa a ideia de chamá-la, nós mesmos teríamos que dispensá-la. Assim que terminamos nosso café, fomos encontrá-la conversando com seus irmãos, Alicia e Eric, no corredor. Pedimos para conversar com ela e inventamos uma desculpa esfarrapada que havíamos amado sua ideia e que agora treinaríamos por nossa conta, e que não queríamos atrapalhá-la com mais problemas. Ela ingenuamente aceitou, e parecia feliz por termos dito que havíamos curtido o número.

- Ela é tão legal – Maria comentou comigo. – Pena que é barra pesada.

- E como vai ser o coral agora? – perguntei a Maria, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor começando a se encher de alunos. – O que vamos fazer?

- Pensaremos nisso na reunião do horário do almoço – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Nos despedimos para seguir para nossas aulas. Minha primeira aula era de Estudo dos Trouxas e, infelizmente, fui o primeiro a chegar na sala. Consequentemente, tive que ficar na sala sozinho com Nina.

- Oi, Sean – ela me cumprimentou, sorrindo amigavelmente. – Como está?

- Ótimo – respondi simplesmente e sorri, me dirigindo até minha carteira.

- E no coral? – ela não resistiu a perguntar. Sua expressão sugeria culpa.

- Ah, não muito bem... – falei, hesitante. – Chamamos Suzz para nos coordenar e ela nos fez apresentar uma música que simplesmente nos detonou. Estou com dores musculares até agora.

- O quê? – ela perguntou surpresa, mas nossa conversa foi interrompida pelos alunos que começavam a entrar na sala, conversando alto e rindo. Não tivemos tempo para continuar o diálogo nem no final da aula.

Quando me dirigi para a próxima aula, passei por um grupinho de lufanos, os membros do extinto coral e recebi cumprimentos simpáticos. Mais a frente, encontrei Benn.

- Olá, Sean – ele sorriu. – Como anda a vida?

- Preocupante – dei de ombros. – NOM's, coral, essas coisas.

- Os NOM's foram tranquilos, na minha opinião. Pra você será mais fácil ainda – ele disse, animado, enquanto caminhávamos. – E com o coral suponho que seja por Moreau ter desistido dele?

- Como é que você sabe? – questionei, surpreso.

- Bom, se Dorcas sabe... – ele deu de ombros. – Mas tudo bem. Vocês tem ótimas vozes no coral e dançarinos ótimos como Emma e John pra bolarem uma boa coreografia. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Mas a competição já é domingo, Benn – falei, preocupado. – E não temos nada preparado, simplesmente nada.

- O que estão esperando pra começar a preparar?

Não respondi. Caminhamos mais um pouco, em silêncio, até eu mudar de assunto.

- E Lina? Fiquei sabendo que andou conversando com ela.

- Ah, sim – Benn respondeu. – Eu me desculpei por tudo com ela, e eu fico mais aliviado, sabe? Bom, tudo bem que ela até está meio diferente e provavelmente não se lembra de muita coisa, mas pelo menos eu me desculpei.

- E pensa em voltar com ela? – perguntei de vez.

- Agora que assumi o que eu realmente sou, por que eu faria isso? – ele sorriu, e eu fiquei interiormente muito feliz com a resposta.

- Isso é ótimo. Pode ser uma esperança para Remo.

- Ele gosta dela ainda, não é? – ele soltou uma risadinha. – No fim das contas, em águas passadas, eu estava certo.

Benn depois se dirigiu para as masmorras, para sua aula de Poções, enquanto eu seguia para a torre de Astronomia. Subi aquelas longas escadas com certa felicidade e animação, sentimentos que neutralizaram até mesmo o fato de a dor nas minhas pernas estarem me matando.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

A sineta para o almoço tocou, e caminhamos como numa lenta e triste procissão em direção a sala de música. Nos sentamos em nossas habituais cadeiras, observando os habituais músicos com seus habituais instrumentos. Aos poucos os outros foram chegando, cumprimentando baixinho e se dirigindo a seus lugares. Parecia que todos estavam lá, menos a pessoa que mais importava...

Ficamos em silêncio, um silêncio meio mortal. Nada mais fizemos, até que...

- Olá, pessoal! – Dorcas veio adentrando a sala animadamente e com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Eu nem ao menos tinha percebido que ela não havia chegado também. – Prontos para mais uma reunião?

- Dorcas, o que você está fazendo? – Franco perguntou, em nome de todos.

- Ora, coordenando – ela disse, e sobrancelhas foram erguidas. – Bronwen roubou meu cargo uma vez, quando eu coordenava as líderes de torcida. Agora é a minha vez de roubar o dela.

- Francamente! – Alice bufou.

- Dorcas...

- Fiquem calados! – ela exclamou, irritada. – Eu estou aqui pra ajudar e tenho ideias incríveis! Eu estou me disponibilizando e me oferecendo para ajudar a todos nós! Nossa situação é bem crítica, caso não tenham percebido ainda. Daqui a cinco dias teremos de subir naquele palco e nos apresentar para os jurados, professores, alunos e o resto da plateia, e não teremos isso se não tivermos alguma coisa pronta. Eu tenho, eu vou ajudar, e nós vamos ganhar aquela porcaria de competição!

Ninguém respondeu, todos chocados com o longo depoimento de Dorcas. Ela ergueu a cabeça e deu uma arrumada no cabelo. Voltou a sorrir.

- Vamos treinar – cantarolou, e então pegou algumas partituras de sua bolsa. – Eu estava pensando no que podemos complementar na nossa competição, e o que precisamos é de... drama!

Sirius bufou.

- Teatralidade, a arte da interpretação! Precisamos de peças teatrais, musicais! – ela disse, realmente incorporando alguma professora meio doida. – Por isso eu tenho em mãos um dos duetos mais clássicos do teatro. E eu escolhi minha amiga Lily para cantar comigo, já que demos um show no Três Vassouras no sábado passado.

_Ah, não_. Senti olhares de pena vindo em minha direção, e Maria tossiu pra disfarçar um sorriso.

- Acho que a voz de Maria combina muito mais que a sua do que a minha – sorri amarelo.

- Deixa disso, boba! – ela me puxou com tudo pela mão, de forma que quase caí pro lado. Dorcas cochichou rápido para mim. – Aliás, isso vai até dar uma ajudinha pra você.

E me estendeu o pergaminho. _Ah, não_.

- Não quero cantar essa música – falei depressa. – Não gosto dela.

Dorcas não parou de sorrir.

- Toquem – falou para os músicos. A musica começou antes mesmo que eu percebesse, e odiei o simples fato de ter levantado da cama hoje e ter de passar por aquilo. Aquela música não, não ela.

_A boy like that_

_Who'd kill your brother_

_Forget that boy_

_and find another_

_One of your own kind_

_Stick to your own kind_

_A boy like that_

_Will give you sorrow_

_You'll meet another boy tomorrow_

_One of your own kind_

_Stick to your own kind_

Dorcas havia incorporado Anita, enquanto eu não estava nenhum pouco a fim de ser Maria, ou ainda mais saber quem seria o Tony.

_A boy like that_

_Wants one thing only_

_and when he's done_

_He'll leave you lonely_

_He'll murder your love_

_He murdered mine_

_Just wait and see_

_Just wait Maria_

_Just wait and see_

E na minha parte eu tive que forçar muito a minha voz, afinando-a como uma cantora de ópera ou algo do tipo. Por que cargas d'água Maria tinha que cantar daquele jeito?

_Oh no Anita, no_

_Anita no_

_It isn't true, not for me_

_It's true for you, not for me_

_I hear your words_

_and in my head_

_I know they're smart_

_But my heart, Anita_

_But my heart_

_Knows they're wrong_

_You should know better_

_You were in love_

_Or so you said_

_You should know better_

Tentei esquecer que os outros assistiam àquilo, mesmo com Dorcas se sentindo num verdadeiro espetáculo. Me esforcei para não olhar pra direção onde todos estavam sentados e, acidentalmente, me encontrar com o olhar _dele_ e cantar...

_I have a love and it's all that I have_

_Right or wrong, what else can I do?_

_I love him, I'm his_

_and everything he is_

_I am too_

_I have a love, and it's all that I need_

_Right or wrong, and he needs me too_

Eu sou fraca. Definitivamente, eu sou fraca. E burra. E idiota. E todas as piores coisas que uma garota pode ser. Eu não resisti, e meu olhar bateu nele. Ele tinha uma expressão tão profunda, tão... dele. Os outros estavam quase chorando, enquanto eu ficava surpresa comigo mesma por estar aguentando até ali.

_I love him, we're one_

_There's nothing to be done_

_Not a thing I can do_

_But hold him and hold him forever_

_Be with him now, tomorrow_

_And all of my life_

Com muito esforço, consegui desviar o olhar. Dorcas sorria, praticamente super satisfeita consigo, enquanto eu ficava irritada com aquela situação que ela estava fazendo eu passar.

_When love comes so strong_

_There is no right or wrong_

_Your ove is your life_

E ao final da música, veio os aplausos. Dorcas reverenciou, mas eu não quis fazer aquilo. Lentamente, me caminhei até minha cadeira e me sentei, não querendo olhar pra nenhum rosto.

- E então, gostaram? – Dorcas perguntou.

Infelizmente, eles haviam gostado. Eu também teria gostado, se aquela música não me trouxesse tantos pensamentos sobre meu suposto Tony.

* * *

><p><span>Alice:<span>

- Lily, pare de se lamentar – Sean dizia, durante nosso horário vago depois do almoço. – Você ter cantado aquela música não quer dizer que ela era direcionada a James.

- Mas é claro que era direcionada a James! – ela exclamou, derrotada. – Pra quem mais seria? Eu queria que não fosse, mas foi.

- É, confesso que ficou bem na cara – mordi o lábio, e Lily afundou seu rosto nas mãos.

- Eu me odeio. E odeio Dorcas.

- Todos odeiam Dorcas – Sean riu, enquanto acariciava o topo de sua cabeça. – Fique calma, Lily. Isso não vai mudar nada.

- É, desencana – voltei os olhos pra minha redação. – Não podemos negar que foi um dueto legal e que talvez seja uma boa ideia ter a ajuda de Dorcas.

- E ouvi falar que ela preparou outra coisa pra mais tarde – Sean falou. – Talvez isso te anime um pouco, Lily.

- Nada vai me animar. Nada – ela ergueu o rosto, mostrando uma expressão deprimente. – Eu quero morrer.

- Pare com isso, Lily.

Lily piscou um pouco e olhou para os lados, suspirando. Se virou para Sean.

- Sean – falou. – Você promete nunca deixar de ser meu amigo?

Seu ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, Lily. Mas por que está dizendo isso?

- Eu estava pensando... – Lily franziu a testa. – Eu já perdi três grandes amigos que eu pensava que nunca perderia. Severo Snape, da Sonserina. Apesar de tudo, ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Foi o primeiro amigo bruxo que tive.

- Graças a Merlim você se afastou dele – comentei.

- Depois James – Lily me ignorou. – Além de meu amigo, ele era meu namorado. E eu nunca pensei que perderia tudo o que tinha com ele.

- Por culpa de Gravelle – Sean lembrou.

- E por último Jessie – Lily continuou. – Nunca na vida eu ia imaginar que ele era daquele jeito, ou que ele fosse capaz de fazer todas aquelas coisas comigo. E agora... – Lily suspirou. – Não quero perder sua amizade também, Sean.

- Lily, pare com isso – ele a abraçou. – Nunca deixarei de ser seu amigo. Eu prometo.

- Ah, que lindo – suspirei. – Prometo nunca deixar de ser sua amiga também, Lily.

E cheguei pro abraço também. Lily e Sean riram.

- Obrigada – Lily disse. – Me sinto muito melhor agora.

- E deve sentir – me afastei. – Você não teve sucesso com os romances, mas você tem seus amigos.

Lily fez uma careta, fingindo hesitação. Eu e Sean a cotovelamos.

- Ai! – ela riu. – Brincadeira, gente.

Felizmente ela melhorou muito seu astral depois daquilo. Nada melhor do que conversa de amigos. Nada melhor do que animar as pessoas.

Digamos que eu tenho certo talento para isso.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas:<span>

- Olá! – entrei na sala de música, contente. Todos estavam lá, e aquela sensação de ter todos esperando por mim era magnífica.

- O que tem hoje pra nós, professora? – John riu.

- Ah, tenho muitas surpresas – respondi, com partituras já em mãos. – Devido ao sucesso que foi hoje na reunião do almoço, convido Lily para mais um número de teatralidade.

- Eu me recuso – ela falou de imediato.

- Tudo bem, queridinha – forcei um sorriso. – Não participarei dessa vez. Venha cá.

Lily estava visivelmente hesitante, mas se levantou. Quando chegou até a mim, cochichei com ela.

- Faz parte do drama, sempre faz parte do drama – falei depressa, e então dei de ombros. – Me desculpe por isso.

Entreguei a ela a partitura e, à medida que ela ia lendo, sua boa ia se abrindo.

- Dorcas! – ela exclamou, incrédula.

- Teremos para esse número também mais três pessoas – a ignorei. – Sirius, James, venha cá.

Eles não ficaram felizes com aquilo, mas vieram. Como era bom estar no comando.

- E a outra pessoa? – James perguntou.

- Ah, vou chamá-la – corri para a porta e acenei. – Isso vai ser fantástico.

Quando ele entrou, exclamações encheram a sala. O olhar que James dirigiu a mim foi meio assassino, mas não me importei. Lily havia congelado no lugar, e demonstrava a pior cara que se pode imaginar. Isso ficaria marcado na história.

- Olá, St. James – cumprimentei. – Já vou avisando que sua presença aqui será curta, somente para o número que te falei.

Entregadas as partituras aos outros três, eu conseguia sentir a onda de ódio e tensão no meio daqueles quatro parados ali.

- Dorcas, isso está errado! – Sophie disse. – Jessie é do coral da Sonserina. Ele não pode ficar aqui!

- Relaxa, So – fiz um gesto com a mão. – Não há nada que ele pode tirar daqui e levar para o clubinho dele. Afinal, ele sabe praticamente quase tudo sobre o nosso clube.

- Eu não vou cantar isso, Dorcas – Lily voltou a dizer.

- Nem eu – Sirius concordou.

- Muito menos eu – James falou, lançando o pior olhar de desprezo para St. James.

- Eu não ligo pra o que vocês pensam – cortei, observando cada um daqueles rostos com expressões desagradáveis. St. James era o único que parecia meio alienado. – Quero que cantem!

- Como teve coragem de aceitar isso? – James perguntou a St. James, que deu de ombros.

- Eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer – respondeu simplesmente.

- Não tem treino com o coral da Sonserina? – Sirius desafiou.

- Já estamos com tudo pronto e já treinamos o suficiente – St. James respondeu, insolente.

- Chega de papo e façam o que eu mando! – falei com autoridade. Que sensação mais gratificante. – Eu e Emelina faremos voz de coro, e vocês quatro apenas sigam o que está escrito aí. Emelina!

A garota ficou de pé rapidamente, chegando até a ficar animada. Se colocou ao meu lado e pegou um dos pergaminhos.

- Dorcas... – Lily começou.

- Músicos! – falei alto, a ignorando e começando a cantar.

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Just you wait and see!_

Lily lançava olhares rápidos para os outros e para mim. Eu podia ler a sua raiva ali, e foi isso que deixou as coisas muito mais divertidas.

_Every night, the same old dream,_

_I hate to close my eyes_

_I can't erase the memory,_

_The sound of Julie's cry_

Sirius era quem estava mais perdido. Eu havia o escolhido por causa do polêmico dueto que ele fizera uma vez com Lily, e acho que ela já havia entendido isso. Novamente, um olhar de ódio.

_She called me up, late that night_

_She said, "Joe, don't come over,_

_My Dad and I just had a fight_

_And he stormed out the door!_

_I've never seen him act this way,_

_My God, he's goin' crazy!_

_He said he's gonna make you pay_

_For what we done- he's got a GUN!_

_So run, Joey run, Joey run!"_

Quando St. James foi cantar, foi a melhor parte. Eu jurava ter visto os punhos de James fecharem, e John e Beth vaiarem baixinho. Enquanto isso, Lily se encolhia, provavelmente desejando enfiar-se num buraco qualquer. Céus, como eu tenho ótimas ideias.

_Got in my car, and I drove like mad_

_'Til I reached Julie's place,_

_She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes_

_And bruises on her face!_

_All at once I saw him there,_

_Sneaking up behind me _

_Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"_

E agora viria a melhor parte. Eu havia escrito no pergaminho, com letra chamativa o suficiente para Lily entender: FINGIR QUE DESMAIOU NOS BRAÇOS DE JAMES. Vi sua expressão se encher de surpresa quando ela voltou os olhos para o papel que segurava.

_And she stepped in front of me_

_Suddenly, a shot rang out_

_And I saw Julie falling!_

_I ran to her, I held her close_

_When I looked down, my hands were red!_

_And here's the last words Julie said..._

"Desmaie! Desmaie!" eu dizia com os lábios para Lily. Ela olhou de mim para James, e então se jogou nos braços dele. Ele parecia surpreso, e Lily, constrangida.

_Daddy please don't_

_It wasn't his fault_

_He means so much to me_

_Daddy please don't_

_We're gonna get married_

_Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run!_

- Dorcas, isso foi RIDÍCULO! – James berrou, depois de Lily ter se levantado de seus braços. – Simplesmente ridículo!

- St. James, vaza daqui – falei, e foi o que ele fez, rapidamente. – Não questione o que eu faço, Jam...

- Você não manda em nada aqui, Dorcas, nada! – James jogou o pergaminho pro lado. – Você não está substituindo Moreau, porque é tão aluna quanto nós somos! E essa tentativa idiota de... O que você tentou afinal?

- Tentei mudar um pouco as coisas por aqui! Dar pelo menos um pouco de emoção em suas vidinhas medíocres, isso que eu tentei! – rebati, começando a me irritar. James Potter... – E eu estou no comando agora, eu que tomei essa iniciativa!

- Você não está no comando! – James gritou de volta. – E que bela iniciativa tomou! Fazer número atrás de número para constranger a Lily, a mim, a Sirius! E que ideia mais maluca é essa de trazer St. James pra cá? St. James!

- Ora, digamos que ele tem mais talento que você...

- Nada justifica isso, Dorcas, nada! – James disse, tentando abaixar sua exaltação. – Ele agora viu a nossa situação! Vai dizer a seus colegas que o coral da Grifinória está fazendo números estúpidos ao invés de se empenhar para a competição! Todo o castelo vai saber que vamos perder!

Soltei um bufo alto.

- Como se já não soubessem – desdenhei. – Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, e isso vai nos ajudar.

- Ajudar como? – ele perguntou. Soltei um suspiro de irritação, cruzando os braços e olhando pras figuras quietas dos outros, apenas observando a discussão. – Você não manda em nada por aqui.

- E você manda, Potter?

Ele parou por um segundo, olhando para o teto.

- Não, mas posso fazer alguma coisa melhor do que isso que você acabou de fazer – ele falou, com um tom arrogante que quase me fez dar uma sapatada na cara dele.

- Ah é? – desafiei, com um sorriso malicioso. – Eu duvido.

- Você verá. Amanhã – e caminhou pra fora da sala, com passos rápidos.

Voltei para os outros, tão quietos e imóveis. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que eles estavam pensando, e isso não ajudou muito no meu modo irritado.

- Estão olhando o quê? – falei, e então fui pela técnica que Moreau usava. – Vamos treinar o vocal.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina:<span>

- Aquele James Potter é um cretino! – eu e Sophie ouvíamos Dorcas xingar, andando de um lado pro outro em nosso dormitório. As outras meninas provavelmente estavam na Sala Comunal, e por isso nós três havíamos tomado nosso quarto. – Simplesmente um imbecil!

Eu apenas a observava, comendo sapos de chocolate lentamente, mal prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Sophie tampouco, já que tinha em mãos seu livro de Transfiguração.

- Como ele teve a audácia de... A capacidade de... – Dorcas bufou, e depois atirou um travesseiro longe. – Eu achava ele um completo arrogante por estar enfeitiçado por Gravelle, mas agora não tem explicação! Ele é um completo idiota!

- Está falando como Lily uns dois anos atrás... – comentei vagamente, e então exclamei. – Ei, eu acabei de ter essa lembrança! Minha memória está começando a melhorar!

- Que ótimo, Lina! – Sophie disse alegremente.

- Prestem atenção em mim, eu estou falando! – Dorcas reclamou. – Estava dizendo que James...

- Dorcas, faz quase uma hora que você está reclamando dele, e quer saber? Eu concordo com James – Sophie disse, e a boca de Dorcas se abriu em choque. – É, eu concordo. Aquela música foi um exagero. Você viu o estado de Lily e prosseguiu com aquela estupidez.

- Foi uma representação teatral! – Dorcas protestou.

- Foi um lixo. Talvez você deva ficar só com a ideia de ser jornalista, porque como produtora de roteiro você é um fracasso – Sophie disse despreocupadamente, voltando a atenção para seu livro.

- Ora, está sendo tão arrogante quanto ele! – Dorcas se aproximou dela, irritada. – Potter fica se irritando com tudo só porque não consegue reconquistar sua amada queridinha Lily Evans, e a culpa é sempre de Dorcas.

- Eu não entendi seu raciocínio – falei a Dorcas.

- Não dá pra entender, simplesmente porque não faz sentido – Sophie disse. – Dorcas, por que não vai estudar? Lembre-se dos NIEM's! Eu já estou achando que toda essa história de coral está sendo uma pedra no nosso sapato. Só anda nos dando preocupações, momentos desagradáveis e brigas. Temos coisas mais importantes pra nos preocupar.

- Sophie, eu não acredito! – Dorcas a olhou, incrédula. – Está pensando em desistir também?

Sophie demorou um longo tempo pra responder.

- Está dando muita dor de cabeça.

- Inacreditável! – Dorcas guinchou. – O que anda fazendo você pensar isso? Ah! Só pode ser Eric Bronwen. Ele é gato, mas não tem talento. Deve ter colocado isso na sua cabeça, já que não desgruda mais de você.

- O que Eric tem a ver com isso? – Sophie balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei. Ele é irmão de Susan Bronwen, não? Deve ser praga de sangue.

- Dorcas, por amor a Merlim, cale a boca – Sophie bufou.

- Afinal, o que você tem com Eric Bronwen?

Sophie suspirou, impaciente.

- Nada.

Eu apenas sorria para a situação, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me lembrar de alguma coisa. Às vezes eu via algumas imagens do quarto ano, acho. Parece que agora eu tinha catorze anos, ao invés de onze.

- O mundo está doido – Dorcas finalmente se dirigiu pra sua cama. – Moreau sai do coral. James Potter acha que manda em tudo. Sophie não pega Eric de vez, e além de tudo quer sair do coral. É muita coisa sem sentido nessa vida.

Sophie não disse mais nada, então decidi ficar na minha também. Mais tarde, quando as outras meninas chegaram, ainda não tínhamos trocado mais palavras. Não tivemos outra escolha a não ser dormir.

Foi bom finalmente deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro e relaxar. Tudo estava numa correria meio chata. Fechei meus olhos, soltei um suspiro, e comecei a sonhar...

Eu estava na minha casa. Eu não sabia quantos anos eu tinha, ou onde meus pais estavam. Estava tudo claro, e eu estava feliz ali. Tudo estava tão limpo... Bom, minha mãe sem dúvidas esteve ali.

A campainha tocou, e eu me senti ansiosa com aquilo. Corri para atender, arrumei minhas roupas e meu cabelo quando cheguei até a porta e finalmente a abri. Vislumbrei rosas, e depois um rosto sorridente atrás delas. Remo estava realmente bonito, sem aquela aparência meio cansada de lobisomem. Parecia um... Príncipe.

Agradeço pelas flores e ele sorri, acanhado. E então, sem pestanejar, sem hesitar e sem planejar, eu puxo suas camisas para perto de mim e o beijo. Passo as mãos por volta de seu pescoço, mesmo ainda segurando o buquê de flores, e sinto suas mãos subirem da minha cintura para minhas costas, enquanto nossos lábios se moviam com carinho e com certo ritmo...

Naquela manhã de quarta, acordei feliz.

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

Fala aí, camaradas – SB.

As garotas estão na conversa? – JP.

Não, por quê? – SB.

Ah, porque certamente Dorcas estaria no meio – JP.

Complicada essa rixa entre vocês, hein? – SB.

Nem me fala. Bom, pelo menos eu tenho algo em mente para hoje – JP.

Estava falando sério ontem? – SB.

Claro que sim. Aquela música foi terrível. Principalmente para Lily – JP.

É, deve ser difícil pra ela. Mas o que você tem planejado? – RL.

Saberão daqui algumas horas – JP.

Não nos deixe curiosos, Pontas. Desembucha – SB.

Certo, digamos que eu vou irritar Dorcas um pouco com a música que eu escolhi – JP.

Como assim? – RL.

Não vou estragar a surpresa. Mas adianto que não vai ser ofensivo pra ninguém. Bom, talvez para Dorcas – JP.

Céus, James, conta logo! – SB.

Custa esperar, Almofadinhas? Deixe sua curiosidade de lado – JP.

Você tem que me entreter. Essa aula de Feitiços é com a turma da Corvinal, e tenho que aguentar Carol grudadinha com o Bronwen – SB.

Mas Sirius, ontem você não disse que ficou aos beijos com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa? – RL.

Você ficou aos beijos com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, cachorro? – JP.

Ah, bem, ela era bonitinha. E é meio que uma maneira de eu me esquecer de Carol um pouco – SB.

Francamente. Se você tem alguma esperança de ela voltar com você, pode esquecer. Não é beijando outras garotas que você vai ter o perdão dela – JP.

Vai dizer que você não beijou mais ninguém depois de Gravelle? – SB.

Não – JP.

Fala sério – SB.

Estou falando sério – JP.

Como você consegue? – SB.

Nem todos são como você, Sirius – RL.

Claro, Aluado. Você não beija uma garota desde Maria porque ainda espera que Emelina milagrosamente se apaixone por você – SB.

Jogue isso na cara o quanto quiser, Almofadas, eu não me importo – RL.

Você tem uma estranha necessidade de trocar salivas quando se está solteiro ou não, Sirius, e isso não é uma coisa muito boa – JP.

Eu estava bêbado! Quantas vezes terei que dizer isso? – SB.

Você sabe que está errado. Você foi à festa mesmo sabendo que podia ficar bêbado, e bêbado você sabia que algo desse tipo aconteceria – RL.

E sinto muito te dizer isso, cara, mas você não merece Sophie mais – JP.

Eu sei que não. Mas não queria que ela ficasse com aquele idiota – SB.

A fila anda – RL.

A dela andou rápido demais. Acho que a dela é aquela de "No máximo 10 itens" – SB.

Você mereceu – JP.

Já cansei de ouvir isso – SB.

Só pra te lembrar – JP.

Cala a boca, James – SB.

Cala a boca, Sirius – JP.

Cala a boca você – SB.

Cala boca vocês dois, e prestem atenção na aula – RL.

* * *

><p><span>Franco:<span>

James havia nos chamado ao auditório. Assim que todos leram os pergaminhos, soltamos vibrações.

- Você só pode estar brincando, James! – Maria estava em júbilo. – Eu amo essa música! E eu sempre quis fazer esse dueto com Jason!

Os outros também estavam contentes. Dorcas estava completamente chocada, e meio que queria matar James com o olhar. Vi também Lily sorrir para James.

- E então, gostaram? Já que Dorcas sugeriu teatralidade, nada melhor que um clássico, não? – ele disse. – Vamos estudar nossos versos e depois vamos fazer o número. John, agora tem sua chance de cantar.

O garoto estava feliz e animado. Ele estava se saindo muito bem no nosso treinamento particular com Remo. Remo era bom nisso, em ensinar.

Treinamos a letra por uns minutos, e na verdade precisávamos de poucos. Todos nós conhecíamos a música de cor e sorteado.

Enfim chegou a hora de interpretá-la, e eu ouvi Dorcas reclamando de alguma coisa. Pelo que ouvi, ela pouco se importava pelo fato de ser um dueto de Jason e Maria, mas sim pelo fato de que James havia escolhido uma música clichê. Bom, ela não podia reclamar muito, já que até tinha ganhado um verso.

James conjurou alguns bancos, e depois conversou com os músicos. Estava tudo pronto.

- Vamos lá? – perguntou, animado. Todos assentiram. – Música!

_Summer loving had me a blast _

_Summer loving happened so fast _

_I met a girl crazy for me _

_Met a boy cute as can be _

_Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights _

As garotas ficaram num lado do palco, e nós garotos em outro. Maria cantava de lá e Jason de cá. Estavam muito animados, e demonstravam aptidão em interpretar os personagens da canção.

_Well-a well-a well-a huh _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Did you get very far? _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Like does he have a car? _

_She swam by me, she got a cramp _

_He ran by me, got my suit damp _

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned _

_He showed off, splashing around _

_Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights _

As meninas mandavam bem, e nós garotos acompanhávamos a dança animada de Jason, imitando Danny.

_Well-a well-a well-a huh _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Was it love at first sight? _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Did she put up a fight? _

_Took her bowling in the arcade _

_We went strolling, drank lemonade _

_We made out under the dock _

_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock _

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summer nights _

Todos estavam se divertindo, menos Dorcas que, mesmo chutando as garotas para a lixeira conjurada, ainda assim mantinha uma expressão nada satisfeita. Bom, também pudera. A ideia de James era bem melhor do que as duas que ela tivera.

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_But you don't have to bragg _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Cause he sounds like a drag _

_He got friendly, holding my hand _

_She got friendly down in the sand _

_He was sweet just turned eighteen _

_Well she was good you know what I mean _

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh oh the summer nights _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_How much dough did he spend? _

_Tell me more, tell me more _

_Could she get me a friend? _

John tinha ido muito bem em sua parte, e ele estava visivelmente feliz consigo mesmo por isso. Ele também fora um dos que mais havia dançado à moda do filme. E, para finalizar, Maria e Jason caminharam até a frente do palco.

_It turned colder, that's where it ends _

_So I told him we'd still be friends _

_Then we made our true love vow _

_Wonder what he's doing now _

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights _

_Tell me more, tell me more_

E todo mundo passou a aplaudir e assobiar, felizes com o resultado. Se capricharmos mais no cenário, até poderemos usar aquele número na competição de domingo!

- Foi incrível, James! – Sophie exclamou.

- Simplesmente maravilhoso! – Alice sorria.

- E divertido – complementei.

- Que bom que gostaram – James parecia feliz, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Estúpido – Dorcas interveio. – Completamente estúpido, clichê e esperado. E uma completa falta de criatividade.

- Bom, treze de nós gostamos, contra um – James deu de ombros. – Você perdeu, Dorcas.

- Dorcas Meadowes _nunca_ perde – ela estreitou os olhos. – Você se lembra da competição de mash-ups que tivemos, James? Aquela da queimada, quando sua namoradinha levou uma bolada na cara e você praticamente humilhou a Lily, você lembra?

James não respondeu. Apenas manteve-se imóvel e vacilante.

- Ah, você se lembra – Dorcas riu. – Bom, podemos repetir isso novamente. Sem queimada. Uma decisão mais justa do que essa. Afinal, muitas pessoas também gostaram de meu dueto com Lily. Podemos ter uma competição daquela para decidir.

James olhou de Dorcas para nossos rostos, e então suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

- Gente, agora não é hora pra isso – Sophie disse. – A competição é domingo, e não podemos fazer esse tipo de competição agora, por favor!

- Amanhã – Dorcas ignorou Sophie completamente, e ela bufou, irritada. – Na reunião depois das aulas. Susan Bronwen será a jurada. Vamos tirar os times.

- Eu escolho Lily – James disse, depressa.

- Maria – ela gemeu.

- Sirius.

- Emelina.

- Sophie.

- Alice.

- Ah, não! – Alice protestou. – Sinto muito, Dorcas, mas não quero ficar no seu time.

- Nem eu – falei.

- E eu – Remo falou.

- Nem eu – Emelina falou depressa, sorrindo para Remo. Dorcas puxou seu braço.

- Emelina, você fica – Dorcas trincou os dentes. – Tudo bem, traidores. Vocês ficam com seu amado James. Eu acho um time melhor para me acompanhar.

- Que assim seja, Dorquinhas – James sorriu, desafiador. – Nos vemos amanhã, no auditório.

- Sim – ela sorriu perversamente e, puxando Maria e Emelina, se dirigiu para a saída do auditório.

- Não, não! – Maria tentava desvencilhar, mas as pessoas ficam mais fortes quando estão com raiva.

E, visivelmente, essa era a situação de Dorcas.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

- Quanta perda de tempo – bufei, cansada, no almoço de quinta. – Temos uma competição dentro de três dias e eu tenho NIEM's pra estudar! Mas não, ao invés disso eu tenho que ficar treinando um mash-up pra uma competição idiota entre James e Dorcas!

- As coisas estão ruins, hein? – Eric disse, calmamente. – Fique tranquila. Talvez com essa competição sem sentido eles percebam que tem coisas muito mais importantes pra fazer.

- Não sei, não – suspirei, começando a me servir. – Hoje eles travaram uma longa discussão pra ver quem ficaria pra treinar no auditório, e por pouco Dorcas não sacou a varinha. Sinto pena de James. Ele está certo, mas tem que aguentar toda a raiva de Dorcas.

- Bom, você poderia sugerir para que eles usassem esses mash-ups na competição de domingo – Eric deu a ideia. – Pelo menos vocês vão ter ensaiado.

- Sim, essa parece ser uma boa solução – falei, franzindo a testa. – Mas eles estão vendo quem coordena melhor e, quando um deles ganhar, vão até ter esquecido que tem uma competição no domingo – suspirei novamente. – Esses mash-ups vão ser extremamente desnecessários.

Continuei a conversar com Eric, e ele tentava me acalentar de todas as maneiras. Era disso que eu mais gostava dele. Toda sua amizade, quero dizer. Não sei se passaria disso – e acho que nem ele sabe – mas, nas atuais situações, era preferível não ficar pensando em possibilidades. Tenho problemas demais na cabeça pra arranjar mais um. Bom, não sei se Eric seria um problema, mas em todo caso...

Depois de eu parar de rir (porque Eric tinha o dom de contar as piores piadas do mundo), me dirigi para as estufas. Ele iria para as masmorras, pra sua aula de Poções, enquanto eu teria aula dupla de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa.

Enquanto eu caminhava, vagamente, para a minha próxima aula, fui tirada de meus devaneios pela pessoa mais desagradável que se pode imaginar.

- Preocupada com os NIEM's? – Sirius Black veio puxando papo. Tentei parecer indiferente, pois na verdade eu não queria trocar sequer uma palavra com ele.

- O suficiente – respondi simplesmente. – Black, o que você sabe sobre Relações Humanas?

Ele ficou intrigado com minha pergunta, tanto que franziu a testa e demorou a respondê-la.

- Um pouco... Por quê?

- Deve saber pouco mesmo – desdenhei. – Você deveria saber, de acordo com algumas regras de convivência, que quando você trai uma pessoa, não é muito... _Adequado_ que você tenha vergonha na cara pra ainda conversar com ela. A sugestão é você simplesmente esquecer-se da existência da tal pessoa.

Ele não disse mais nada. Visivelmente ele estava surpreso.

- Eu estou tentando fazer minha parte. E você?

Ele suspirou longamente.

- É difícil essa situação quando você mora no mesmo castelo que a pessoa.

- Ah, isso é fácil – soltei uma risada. – Afinal, você vive beijando milhares de garotas por aí, que moram no castelo, e fácil fácil se esquece da existência delas. Poderia você, por favor, me incluir nessa lista?

- Não é tão fácil – Black respondeu, aborrecido. – Com você foi algo mais...

- Estúpido? Tolo? Sem cabimento? Eu sei.

- Eu ia dizer inesquecível.

- Ah, sim. Inesquecível no conceito de Dorcas – rebati. – Nosso término teve sua marca registrada com a famosa "traição dupla". Devo me sentir privilegiada por ter sido uma das felizardas?

- Interessante sua nova personalidade irônica – ele comentou. – Mas ainda assim, é diferente. Você está no coral...

- Beth também está. E você já deu uns amassos nela por um bom tempo.

- É da Grifinória...

- Beijar garotas da própria casa nunca foi proibido.

- E é minha amiga.

Paralisei minha caminhada e o olhei com incredulidade. Segundos transpassados, comecei a gargalhar.

- Como é... que é? – ótimo, agora eu não pararia de rir tão cedo. Black parecia incomodado com isso.

- O quê?

- Eu. Sua amiga? – voltei a caminhar, secando um pouco das lágrimas. – O que deu em você, maroto pegador?

- Todos do coral são meus amigos. Você é do coral. Consequentemente, é minha amiga – ele explicou. Havíamos chegado às estufas.

- Seu raciocínio tem falhas – falei simplesmente, começando a me distanciar. Não queria que pessoas me vissem ao lado daquele traste. – Você se esqueceu de que 97% dos casais que terminam o namoro não voltam com a amizade. E essa seria outra regra de convivência que você deveria aprender.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

_Nina,_

_Fez boa viagem? E no hospital, deu tudo certo? Espero que os exames iniciais tenham corrido muito bem. Você deve estar cansada devido à viagem, então não hesite em arrumar um lugar confortável para dormir. Vai fazer bem a você e ao bebê. Espero também ter achado o curandeiro que Susan recomendou. Me conte como foi e como está indo aí em Londres. Aguardo notícias._

_David._

_Olá David,_

_A viagem foi tranquila e eu estou bem. O bebê está bem também. Sim, achei o Dr. Gustave e ele é muito gentil. Agradeça a Suzz depois. Está sendo realmente bom todo o apoio que ela está nos dando. Quando ela veio nos interrogar a respeito do coral e fomos obrigados a contar tudo a ela, achei que ela não ia reagir muito bem. Afinal, ela já passou por algo semelhante._

_Os exames correram bem. Terei que visitar o hospital com mais frequência que gostaria. E você, como está? _

_Nina._

_Nina,_

_Fico feliz pelas notícias. Um bom curandeiro faz toda a diferença. E sim, Suzz indubitavelmente é uma ótima amiga._

_Eu estou bem, na medida do possível. As aulas continuam normalmente. Suzz me contou que James e Dorcas andam brigando no coral, e a chamaram para ser jurada de uma espécie de competição de mash-ups. Sinto como se aquela história da queimada se repetisse, e que acabe tão mal quanto. Achei que eles estariam resolvendo a questão da competição de domingo, e agora estou preocupado. Fora isso, estou bem._

_David._

_David,_

_Eu ainda não entendi o motivo da sua desistência. Em minha opinião, acho que você nunca deveria ter feito isso, ainda mais nas atuais circunstâncias. Eles realmente estão precisando de você. Eu não poderia ajudá-los devido a minha frequente e nova ausência por causa dos exames e outros assuntos do bebê, caso contrário eu nunca os abandonaria. Por favor, ajude-os._

_Nina._

_Nina,_

_Eu não estou em condições para estar à frente do coral, você sabe disso. Provavelmente minhas preocupações os atrapalhariam, e muitos deles já têm preocupações suficientes. Eu não conseguiria me concentrar ou ter novas ideias no estado em que estou, tão desmotivado. Me sinto terrível em ter que deixá-los, mas é necessário. Você não sabe o tanto que estou deprimido quanto a isso. Só espero, sinceramente, que eles venham a me perdoar. Eu não suportaria que eles sentissem rancor a meu respeito. Bem, acho que eles até já estão sentindo._

_David._

_David,_

_Eu te entendo, e sinto muito. Talvez, quando as coisas se acalmarem, você esteja em condições de ajuda-los. Eles estão realmente precisando. Eu sei que estão. E nunca, nunca, desista deles. Tudo o que conseguiu até hoje é muito importante. Não perca isso._

_Nina._

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas:<span>

Hora da apresentação medíocre de James Potter. Ele pode fazer o que quiser, mas nunca deterá a mim, Maria, Emelina e as Griffies.

- Eles não vão vencer – falei, convicta.

Maria estava irritadiça. Era a que menos tentava cooperar, e eu tinha que ser dura com ela. Resultado? Ela me tratava da mesma forma! Está se esquecendo que é com Dorcas Meadowes que ela está falando, é. Ela já roubou Jason McKinnon de mim – por pouco tempo – então, o que mais que ela quer?

Susan Bronwen já ocupava um lugar mais distante do auditório, também aguardando o maroto ocludo aparecer a fazer sua apresentação ridícula. Eu queria ver Sophie e olhar nos olhos daquela traidora, ah, eu queria. E queria ver todos perceberem que não são nada sem mim.

Minutos depois – aos quais bocejei alto e gritei para os que estavam atrás da cortina se apressarem – finalmente elas se abriram. Finalmente. Lá estavam todos os onze traidores, prontos para um número. E James Potter sorria arrogantemente.

- Esperamos que apreciem – falou simplesmente. Ah, eu irei. Adoro apreciar a derrota de meus adversários.

A música começou. Que diabos de canção era aquela?

_What I want you've got _

_It might be hard to handle _

_Like the flame that burns the candle _

_The candle feeds the flame _

_Eh Eh _

_What I've got's full stock _

_Of thoughts and dreams that scatter _

_You pull them all together _

_And how I can't explain _

_Ah Yeah! _

Ah, que escolha mais interessante. Segurei um riso, porque eu estava achando ridícula. As garotas até que dançavam bem, e os garotos também, mas James Potter...

_Well well you _

_I can't go for that _

_You make my dreams come true _

_I can't go for that _

_I can't go for that _

_Well well well you _

_I can't go for that _

_Oh yeah _

_You make my dreams come true _

_I can't go for that _

_I can't go for that_

E, a seguir, fiquei um pouco surpresa que John Khan cantava. Eu pensava que ele não tinha voz para tanto, e na vida ele só servia para dançar. Quando cantou com Sophie, fiz questão de lançar um olhar de ódio para ela.

_On a night when bad dreams _

_Become a screamer _

_When they're messin' with the dreamer _

_I can laugh it in the face _

_Twist and shout my way out _

_And wrap yourself around me _

_'Cause I ain't the way you found me _

_And I'll never be the same _

_Oh yeah _

_Well 'cause you_

Eu tenho que reconhecer que o mash-up até foi bem feito, o que me leva a concluir que não foi feito por James Potter. Nem a coreografia. Nem nada. Ele não fez nada. James Potter é nada.

_I can't go for that _

_You make my dreams come true _

_I can't go for that _

_I can't go for that _

_Well well well you _

_I can't go for that _

_Oh yeah _

_You make my dreams come true _

_I can't go for that _

_I can't go for that _

_I'm down on my daydream _

_But that sleepwalk should be over by now _

_I know _

_Yeah!_

Emelina irritantemente dançava ao meu lado, e eu tive que cotovelá-la três vezes. Qual era o problema daquela garota? Maria, por sua vez, olhava o número com uma nítida expressão de "eu queria estar ali com eles". O que você faz com essas pessoas traidoras? Assassinato é uma boa ideia.

_You make my dreams come true _

_I can't go for that _

_You make my dreams come true _

_I can't go for that _

_I can't go for that _

_You make my dreams come true _

_I can't go for that _

_I can't go for that _

_You make my dreams come true_

E quando a música foi finalizada, vi Bronwen aplaudindo de pé lá atrás, e tive que segurar Emelina para que ela não fizesse o mesmo. Eu e as outras Griffies apenas aplaudíamos com descaso, e Maria soltou um assobio que me tirou do sério.

- Você é do meu time agora!

- Não porque eu quis – rebateu.

- Gostou, Dorquinhas? – James Potter riu, arfando por causa do número. Tomara que morra.

- Você vai aprender a nunca mais me chamar disso de novo, James Potter, depois do meu número – desdenhei, me pondo de pé. – Saia agora do palco. É a nossa vez.

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_Sure, she's got it all_

_But baby is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core_

_Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

A voz de Maria soava perfeita, mesmo estando relutante em cantar. No intervalo em que descemos do palco, ela nos olhou com certo pesar. Tudo bem, não era pra tanto, mas era estranho ela fazer um número com _Dorcas_ e não com a gente.

_(Rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me_

_(Rumour has it) I beg_

_(Rumour has it) I remember_

_(Rumour has it) You Said_

Hum, era uma combinação bem interessante. Pelo modo meio arrogante que Dorcas cantava, está na cara que ela está muito feliz consigo mesma por ter produzido aquilo. A dança também estava ótima, com movimentos graciosos e bem caprichados das Griffies. E Emelina... Emelina. Ela... Deve ter criado a coreografia. E caprichou.

_I heard that you settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Woooah_

_(Rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it) Yeah Baby_

_(Rumour has it)_

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me_

_(Rumour has it) I beg_

_(Rumour has it) I remember_

_(Rumour has it) You said_

_(Rumour has it)_

- Eu sempre quis cantar essas duas músicas – ouvi Alice cochichar com alguém.

Olhei para trás e vi o grande sorriso estampado no rosto de Suzz. Se ela fosse uma mulher um pouco feminista, estava claro que iríamos perder.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you (Rumour has it)_

_I wish nothing but the best for you (Rumour has it) too_

_Dont forget me (Rumour has it) I beg (Rumour has it) I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

Ao contrário de Dorcas em relação a nossa apresentação, não hesitamos ao ficar em pé para aplaudir. Elas reverenciaram no palco, e vi Dorcas lançando um claro olhar de desafio a James. Ele apenas sorriu, a ignorando.

- Muito bem, Treinadora Bronwen – Dorcas falou, alto, enquanto nós subíamos no palco. – Hora do vencedor.

- Tenho que ser rápida. Tenho treino das líderes de torcida da Sonserina agora – ela disse, olhando no relógio. – Enfim, todos foram ótimos e eu adorei a performance de ambos os grupos. As músicas, a coreografia, foi completamente fantástica. Mister D os ensinou bem.

A menção do nome do professor fez alguns bufarem.

- E eu sei que as líderes de torcida foram ótimas, afinal, eu mesma treinei vocês... – Suzz sorriu, orgulhosa de si. – Mas infelizmente tenho que escolher um vencedor. E é...

Dorcas se movia no mesmo lugar, frenética, enquanto James nem piscava. Por vezes eu percebia eles trocarem alguns olhares irritados antes, mas agora parecia que se lembraram de que iam saber quem venceria.

- Dorcas e as Griffies! – anunciou.

Dorcas soltou um urro de alegria, uma risada estranha e depois começou a apontar para a cara de James. Ficou ali fazendo a mesma dança da vitória tempo suficiente pra James ter soltado uns dois suspiros irritados e olhado para o teto, e só parou na altura em que Suzz já tinha ido embora.

- Viu, James Potter? – ela apontou um dedo pra sua cara. – Eu ganhei! Eu, Dorcas Meadowes, GANHEI! E você, James Potter, PERDEU! Eu sou melhor que você. Eu te detonei, seu babaca, eu ganhei! E sou eu que mando em tudo isso aqui agora! Sou eu!

E gargalhou de novo. James perdeu a paciência.

- Não, Dorcas, você não vai mandar em nada aqui.

Dorcas foi parando de rir aos poucos.

- Eu ganhei, queridinho – ela sorriu perversamente. – E sim, eu mando.

James balançou a cabeça, rindo baixo.

- Não vê, Dorcas? Ninguém aqui está pra seguir ordens. Nem quando Mister D estava aqui ele não mandava em nós.

- Deve ser por isso que não temos ganhado muito – Dorcas disse.

- Ninguém aqui vai fazer o que você diz! – James bradou. – Você tem boas ideias, sim, mas não para os outros! Você pode ter ganhado essa competição de mash-ups, mas ninguém aqui vai te respeitar, simplesmente por não merecer o respeito de ninguém!

Aquilo havia feito Dorcas se calar. O silêncio tomou conta de todo o auditório, enquanto Dorcas e James continuavam a se encarar no meio do palco. Olhei de relance para os outros, e todos demonstravam uma cara de surpresa.

Depois de muito tempo, Dorcas voltou a falar.

- Certo, então – ela disse, e não sorria. – Eu tentei. Eu tentei ajudar da maneira que eu pude, mas já que, de acordo com você, eu não sou bem recebida, não há nada mais pra se fazer – abriu os braços. – Eu desisto.

Por essa, ninguém esperava, tampouco James.

- Como é?

- Eu desisto. Estou oficialmente saindo do coral – ela disse, então riu. – É patético. Estamos a três dias da competição e não temos nada, enquanto os sonserinos nesse momento devem estar treinando a expressão de vitória quando receberem o troféu de campeão. Vocês todos não veem? Não há mais esperanças para nós. Acabou! O coral da Grifinória acabou no momento em que David Moreau desistiu dele, e é isso. Nunca vamos conseguir mais nada, e sabe o que vou fazer? Vou sair antes mesmo de presenciar derrota. Porque eu sou Dorcas Meadowes, e Dorcas Meadowes nunca perde.

E se dirigiu para a saída, com passos pesados. Aquele silêncio definitivamente estava incômodo, além dos rostos chocados e pensativos.

- Dorcas tem razão – Sophie disse, e mais rostos surpresos voltaram para ela. – Não me olhem assim, ela está certa! Estamos perdendo nosso tempo. Temos NIEM's pela frente, NOM's e exames finais para outros. Estamos tendo muita dor de cabeça com tudo isso.

- E isso é motivo para desistir? – Lily perguntou.

Sophie a fitou por um instante, e por fim suspirou.

- Para mim sim. É – ela disse, tristemente. – Sinto muito.

E também se dirigiu para a saída, com olhares a acompanhando.

- Pessoal... – Emelina se adiantou. Ah, não.

- Emelina, você fica! – Maria exclamou.

- Não posso! Apesar de gostar muito do coral, eu tenho que estudar o dobro do que todos vocês, por não lembrar tudo o que aprendi nos anos anteriores! – ela falou, torcendo as mãos. – Eu amo dançar e cantar e me divertir, mas agora não está sendo o melhor momento.

Lily e Maria mostravam-se incrédulas. Emelina se encolheu.

- Me desculpem – disse, baixinho, e olhou com ar melancólico para mim antes de também se retirar.

- Também estou fora – Sirius falou. – Vamos perder, galera, e feio. Isso não vai ser muito legal.

- Não, Sirius – James disse.

- Não dá, ok? – Sirius ergueu as mãos. – Já vamos perder no quadribol, cara, e mais isso... Eu não quero terminar Hogwarts com tantas derrotas. É deprimente e... Eu prefiro não ter que passar por essas duas coisas. Você deveria pensar assim também.

Sirius saiu. Enquanto isso, Lily e Maria não haviam alterado sua expressão.

- É verdade – Beth falou. – Vamos perder.

- E vai ser _aquela_ derrota – John concordou.

- Eu não quero nem presenciar – Jason acrescentou.

- Ah, mas você vai – Maria o segurou pelo braço. – Não quero nem saber, Jason McKinnon, você não vai virar a casaca igual os outros e nos abandonar justo agora! Você nem tem NIEM's ou NOM's para estudar! Você não tem desculpa!

- Mas eu tenho exames finais também! – ele protestou. – Maria, por favor, vamos deixar o coral de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. Não vale a pena...

- Não vale a pena? É o coral, o... nosso coral! – Maria puxou mais seu braço.

- Eu não quero perder. De novo – Jason suspirou. – E pra Sonserina!

- Nem eu... – John murmurou. – Antes era tudo mais divertido. Agora, eu sinto depressão só de entrar na sala de música. Dá até vontade de cortar meus pulsos com uma faca velha e enferrujada de cozinha.

- Então é isso? Todos vocês vão desistir agora? – Lily perguntou, irritada.

Beth, Jason e John se entreolharam.

- Sentimos muito – Beth começou a se afastar, puxando John consigo. – É muita coisa, é... Triste. Mas sentimos muito.

Maria e Jason se encaravam.

- Maria...

- Então vai, Jason! – ela o empurrou. – Vai, seu covarde!

- Eu não sou...

- Anda! – o empurrou de novo, com ferocidade. – Vai embora! Vai logo!

Jason não teve tempo nem para dizer outra coisa, já que Maria não parava de empurrar. Logo ela estava de volta, com o rosto vermelho e bufando de raiva.

- Bando de traidores – xingou.

- Não são traidores... – Franco começou, hesitante. – Só estão com ocupações mais importantes na cabeça.

- Mais importantes? O coral é de igual importância! – Alice disse, e então estreitou os olhos para o namorado. – Não está pensando em...

- Eu não sei, Alice – ele parecia culpado. – Eu tenho os NIEM's também, e não só isso, eu tenho a prova do CSA, Curso Superior de Aurores! Preciso me preparar, é o meu futuro!

- Mas o coral...

- É importante, eu sei. Mas não agora – Franco passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervosamente. – Não na reta final. É muitos estudos.

- A gente consegue tempo pra tudo...

- Consegue? Eu tenho uma porção de redações atrasadas por causa de perder meu tempo com toda essa estupidez do mash-up!

- Olha, Franco, eu sinto muito por isso... – James começou.

- Tudo bem, Pontas. Só que... – Franco suspirou. – Está muito complicado. Me desculpem. Me desculpe, Alice...

Alice não tinha cara que o desculparia, mas mesmo assim Franco saiu. Olhei ao redor e notei só mais cinco pessoas ali: Lily, James, Alice, Maria e Sean.

- Mais alguém vai sair? Que fale de uma vez! – Lily falou, irritada. Seus olhos verdes percorreram os rostos restantes. Os outros estavam de braços cruzados, e tinham o olhar firme no chão.

- Eu vou ficar, Lily – Sean disse, baixinho. – Eu tenho meus NOM's, mas o coral é o que me motiva. Eu já fiquei um tempo longe dele uma vez e sei o quão ruim é. Não quero passar por isso de novo.

- Vou ficar também – James disse. – Nada justifica a saída deles. O coral sempre foi importante, e desistir não é solução para nada.

Lily assentiu. Olhou de mim para Maria e Alice, e também assentimos.

Naquele momento, o auditório parecia muito vazio. Muito mais vazio do que eu me lembrava de que ele já estivera.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Nunca tive uma sexta tão deprimente quanto essa. Eu quero morrer.

Acordar foi abrir as portas para os milhares de pensamentos preocupantes, e novamente a vontade de morrer. Me deparei com Maria e Alice, com as mesmas caras desanimadas, sentadas em suas camas com a mínima vontade de sair dali.

- Dia – cumprimentei, rouca.

Maria e Alice murmuraram qualquer coisa. E foi assim pelo resto do dia.

Decidimos nem ao menos olhar na cara dos traidores, vulgos ex-amigos que completamente nos abandonaram no momento que mais precisávamos. No café, fizemos questão de não sentar perto deles, ficando somente nós seis restantes numa refeição quieta e entediada. Eu olhava para James, desanimada, e ele retribuía o mesmo olhar. Maria não falava muito, e apenas lançava olhares irritados para Jason, sentado um bocado longe de nós.

Nas aulas, ninguém encarou ninguém, ou tampouco chegaram a conversar. Vi Remo trocar alguma conversa rápida com Emelina, mas somente isso. Nem Sirius estava com os marotos mais. Foi um dos piores dias que tivemos em Hogwarts.

Quando tocou o sinal indicando o final da última aula do dia, finalmente, fui surpreendida por Moreau. Eu me atrasei um pouco pra sair da sala, o que deu chance para o professor conversar comigo.

- Lily – me chamou, quando abaixei a cabeça justamente para não ter que falar com ele. Droga.

Suspirei e, contra minha vontade, caminhei até sua mesa.

- Sim, professor – falei, um tanto quanto seca. Ele me olhou profundamente, aquele olhar que sempre nos deixava incomodados diante de qualquer infantilidade que pudéssemos demonstrar.

Mas, nessa situação, ele mesmo estava incomodado.

- Eu só queria saber... – ele suspirou, um pouco sem graça. – Como andam as coisas.

- Péssimas. É só isso? – tentei manter minha voz normal, e não irônica. Não consegui.

- O coral...

- Está péssimo – dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença. – Mais da metade de nós desistiu, restando apenas seis. Mas temos que seguir em frente, afinal, a competição é depois da manhã.

Sua expressão praticamente desmoronou, e a culpa preencheu seu rosto. Não respondeu.

- Era só isso? – perguntei.

Como ele não respondeu, eu apenas saí da sala. E foi isso.

Voltei a me encontrar com os outros no jantar, e me sentei com um longo suspiro.

- O que aconteceu? – Sean perguntou.

- Moreau veio falar comigo – falei, me servindo. Os cinco me olharam com surpresa. – Perguntar do coral. Como se ele se importasse.

Ninguém respondeu. Alice olhava tristemente para seu prato, e às vezes espiava onde Franco estava sentado.

- Já pararam pra perceber que está tudo como antes? – Maria perguntou, olhando para algum lugar mais distante da mesa da Grifinória. – Como éramos sem o coral, quero dizer. Ou mais ou menos isso.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

Maria voltou a atenção para seu prato.

- As turminhas que havíamos formado, sabe. Eu, você e Alice – apontou o garfo para ela. – Os marotos. Sophie, Dorcas e Emelina...

Vimos as três sentadas juntas num certo ponto da mesa, falando alguma coisa baixinho. Não pareciam muito animadas.

- Bom, os marotos foram separados – James apontou discretamente para Sirius e Rabicho que conversavam. Remo, sentado a meu lado, assentiu.

- Está tudo uma droga – ele disse.

- Temos que admitir que o coral era como uma cola – Alice mordeu o lábio. – Juntou todos nós.

- Mas Dorcas e os outros fizeram questão de quebrar tudo, não foi? – Maria falou, irritadiça. – E tudo culpa de quem? Do Moreau. Ele nos abandonou, e é por isso que todos começaram a desistir.

- Não, foi culpa minha – James largou o garfo no prato, com uma expressão triste. – Eu que fui em frente com todo aquele negócio de mash-up e por isso perdemos tempo, e consequentemente todos desistiram por causa daquela briga idiota com Dorcas.

- Então a culpa é da Dorcas – Maria olhou irritada para ela. Visivelmente queria descontar sua raiva em quem quer que seja o culpado.

- Não foi culpa sua, James – Sean disse. – Com aquela competição ou não, estaríamos desesperados e sem números do mesmo jeito, provavelmente.

- E Dorcas estava mesmo nos tirando do sério – completei, então suspirei. Olhei para a comida com certa angústia. – Não estou com fome. Vou para a Torre. Nos encontramos depois.

- Vou com você – James disse, e foi me seguindo até chegarmos ao Saguão de Entrada.

Quando chegamos a um ponto no corredor do primeiro andar, James segurou meu pulso. Percebi com surpresa que ele sorria.

- Lily, vem comigo.

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

Poucos minutos depois de Lily e James terem se retirado, onde o resto de nós permanecemos sentados à mesa sem ter o que conversar, veio o momento desagradável. Um pigarro me fez levantar a cabeça. Me deparei com Jason e Franco parados ali, hesitantes.

- Er... Oi – Jason disse.

Olhei para Alice, que tinha o olhar estreito para Franco. Pelo visto, minha expressão também não demonstrava satisfação em vê-los.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntei, seca.

- Nós viemos... Bom – Jason olhou para Franco, pedindo ajuda.

- Viemos ver se está tudo bem – Franco falou.

Olhei fixamente para o rosto de Jason.

- Estamos bem – falei simplesmente. – Na verdade, estávamos comendo nossa sobremesa. Esse pudim é doce, delicioso e não abandona ninguém.

- Maria... – Jason começou.

- Ah, me desculpa – falei, soltando a ironia. – Vai se retirar por causa dessa minha resposta sarcástica?

- Vocês não podem ficar agindo desse jeito – Franco protestou. Alice bufou.

- Vão embora. Não estamos com um humor muito bom, como veem.

Franco e Jason se entreolharam.

- Enfim... – Jason disse baixo, como se estivesse com medo de nós. – Caso precisem de nossa ajuda... Pode nos chamar.

Soltei uma gargalhada estrondosa. Alguns viraram a cabeça para ouvir.

- Acho melhor vocês irem embora – falei, depois que parei de rir. – Antes que eu perca o controle e meta um soco na sua cara.

- Tudo bem, Maria – Remo disse, tentando me acalmar. – Valeu, caras.

Jason e Franco assentiram, e se afastaram. Fechei meus punhos sobre a mesa.

- Caras de pau – xinguei, olhando-os até saírem do Salão Principal. – Ainda são capazes de virem falar com a gente.

- Nunca achei que Franco desistiria do coral – Alice olhou para as suas mãos, cabisbaixa. – Afinal, ele entrou por causa de mim.

Tentei me lembrar.

- Ah, sim. Porque ele quase não te dava atenção, e pra te conhecer melhor entrou para o coral, já que você era a única que havia se inscrito – relembrei. Alice assentiu, e deu um sorriso triste.

- E como foi que eu me inscrevi mesmo? – forcei a memória.

- Não lembra? – Remo soltou uma risadinha. – Você fez uma aposta com Lily, e quem perdesse se inscreveria. Ela perdeu e se inscreveu. E me forçou a me inscrever também. E minutos depois você, com peso na consciência, foi lá e se inscreveu sem saber que eu já havia o feito.

- E foi no mesmo dia que a vaca da Dorcas se inscreveu também... – fui recordando.

_Flashback (Remo POV):_

_- Vai ser horrível ficar sozinha. – Lily disse._

_- E Alice? – perguntei._

_- Não quero segurar vela dela e do Franco. – Lily tinha uma expressão risonha, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas._

_- Mas já?_

_- Logo – ela respondeu, e eu ri._

_- Queria te ajudar, mas... – me calei de repente. Algo me disse que eu não deveria ter dito aquelas palavras._

_E não deveria mesmo. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Lily._

_- E pode! – soltou uma exclamação. – Remo, por que você não entra também?_

_Arregalei os olhos._

_- O quê? Eu não!_

_- Por quê? – Lily insistiu. – Acho que sou a única monitora de todos os inscritos, seria ótimo você entrar também..._

_- Er, acho melhor não. – volte a caminhar, e Lily veio atrás. – Lily, eu sou um desastre em ramos artísticos._

_- E eu? Pode ter certeza que pior que eu você não é – ela ainda me seguia, enquanto eu andava em passos rápidos. – E eu não vou ficar lá, vou sair depois das audições, então, por favor!_

_- Lily, eu realmente não posso. – repeti. – Aliás, por que você não chama o Pontas?_

_Eu havia tocado na ferida._

_- Ele não é monitor. – refleti._

_- Mas poderia te fazer companhia._

_- Remo, você pode me ajudar! – eu dizia._

_Já estava tarde quando finalmente chegamos à Sala Comunal. Lily não desistia._

_- Lily, entenda, coral não é comigo. – Remo repetia._

_- Mas você só precisa ficar tempo suficiente para... – Lily parou de falar, olhando diretamente para o quadro de avisos. Segui seu olhar, e vi alguém escrevendo alguma coisa num papel pregado nele. Estava se inscrevendo._

_- Meadowes? – eu e Lily perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, quando a reconhecemos._

_- Não é da conta de nenhum de vocês o porquê de eu estar me escrevendo. – ela cortou._

_- Por causa de Emelina e Sophie, suponho? – Lily respondeu no mesmo tom._

_Dorcas não respondeu, apenas nos olhou e subiu as escadas._

_- Vai entender – falei, balançando a cabeça. Aproveitei que a distração tivesse feito com que Lily tivesse se esquecido daquela ideia. – Bom, receio ter que dormir._

_- Reeeeeeemo! – ela suplicou, e eu ri._

_- Nada disso, Lily. Seu olhar não me convence._

_- Mas..._

_- Boa noite. – falei. Lily bufou._

_Prestes a subir as escadas, ouvi um fungar. Me virei, surpreso._

_- Peraí, você tá chorando? – falei, chocado. – Lily, eu..._

_- Não precisa. – ela disse, escondendo as lágrimas. – Pode ir dormir._

_Naquela época eu não sabia ainda de seu pequeno dom._

_- Argh! – passei a mão pelos cabelos, irritado. – Tudo bem, eu assino aquela droga de papel, mas isso só porque eu não resisto ao ver uma garota chorar._

- E foi aí que eu assinei aquele papel daquele coral que, naquele dia, não fazia sentido algum pra mim.

- E foi aí que eu cheguei, irritada – eu ri. Remo assentiu, e Sean e Alice riam também.

_- Maria? _

_Ela desceu as escadas, parecendo muito raivosa, com pijamas e caminhou diretamente para o quadro de avisos e assinou embaixo do meu nome._

_- Satisfeita? – ela disse irritada. – Assinei a porcaria de lista de inscrições, agora pare de jogar indiretas, pois eu odeio isso!_

- Eu era muito mais impaciente naquela época – comentei, e então percebi os olhares de descrença. – Ah, qual é! Eu melhorei muito nesses meses!

- Mas não dá pra negar – Remo suspirou, tristemente. – Todas essas lembranças só nos fazem lembrar ainda mais do quanto o coral faz falta.

- O coral acabou – Alice falou, e parecia dizer aquilo para si mesma também. – Simplesmente acabou.

Creio que Alice tinha razão.

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

Minha ideia havia dado certo. Levei Lily até a sala de música – que era pra estar tendo uma reunião, mas ninguém animou de ir – e era por isso que os músicos se encontravam ali. Lily não estava entendendo, e tampouco estava com vontade de cantar. Mas a música começou e ela não resistiu.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_You take the weight off me_

_Honey when you knocked on my door_

_I gave you my key_

Enquanto cantávamos e nossas vozes ecoavam pela sala tão vazia, eu tentava fazer alguma coisa para ela rir – como movimentos estranhos com as pernas, por exemplo – e, com muito custo, consegui o que eu queria. Era bom vê-la sorrir.

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Peguei em suas mãos e a levava comigo pela sala, não permitindo que ela chegasse a desanimar. Ela não parou de sorrir durante toda a música, e cantava como se estivesse realmente com vontade de fazê-lo. Acho que no fundo, todos nós estávamos.

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't Go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't Go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh yeah!_

Lily soltou mais uma risada ao final da música, e eu ri junto dela, não ousando soltar suas mãos. Sua risada diminuiu, e aos poucos sua expressão foi voltando ao que era.

- Como sabe que eu gostava dessa música? – ela perguntou.

- Você me disse uma vez – me sentei numa cadeira em que John costumava se sentar. Lily sentou-se na do lado. – Não sei se você lembra, mas um dia eu já fui seu namorado.

- Preferia não lembrar – Lily respondeu, com a voz baixa. Fingi que aquilo não havia me machucado.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio depois disso, até Lily voltar a dizer.

- Estamos tão ferrados – ela disse. – E o pior, parece que não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Tem um jeito para tudo – insisti.

- Tem?

- Tem, sim – concordei. – Não consigo pensar num jeito agora, mas...

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Eu estou meio dividida. Metade de mim diz que tudo vai dar errado. Que não teremos membros suficientes para a competição de domingo, que vamos perder do pior jeito possível, que vamos ser humilhados pelo pessoal da Sonserina – ela ergueu os olhos para o teto enquanto dizia. – Sempre que me lembro de ler a carta de Moreau, e depois de ver todo mundo dizendo que desistia... Faz tudo isso parecer muito pior.

- E a outra metade? – perguntei.

Lily olhou para mim, e sorriu fraco.

- A outra metade quer cantar, quer dançar, quer fazer tudo isso de novo – ela suspirou, e seu sorriso se alargou. – Sente que vai dar tudo certo. Que a competição toda não está perdida. Que não podemos desistir... Que não podemos parar de acreditar.

Fiquei sem ter o que responder, ainda pensando naquelas palavras. Ficamos assim por minutos, e novamente Lily dizia em meus pensamentos, mesmo que ela estivesse calada ali do meu lado: "Não podemos desistir, não podemos parar de acreditar".

E foi aí que surgiu uma ideia. Soltei um sorriso e me coloquei subitamente de pé.

- Essa sua metade tem razão, Lily – falei, e ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não podemos parar de acreditar.

* * *

><p><span>Alice:<span>

- É AMANHÃ! A DROGA DA COMPETIÇÃO É AMANHÃ! – Maria gritou, quando chegamos à sala de música para a reunião da manhã de sábado. Reunião inútil, devo dizer. – E O QUE TEMOS? NADA!

- Bom, temos o figurino – dei de ombros. – Minha mãe sempre deixa nossos vestidos prontos dias antes da competição. Acontece que não precisaremos deles dessa vez. Talvez eu monte uma loja quando eu me formar.

- Não é hora pra gracinhas, Alice! – Maria me xingou.

- Por quê, só você pode ser irônica aqui? – a confrontei. Vi Remo e Sean se entreolharem.

- Garotas, não comecem... – Sean hesitou.

- Nem vem despejar toda sua raiva pra cima de mim! – exclamei para ela.

- Raiva? Não estou com raiva! – ela disse, sem perceber que seu rosto havia esquentado. – E afinal, cadê Lily e James? Lily acha super engraçado ficar de mistérios desde ontem a noite quando saiu com James e não contar o que estão tramando!

- Bom, seja o que for, acho que é uma coisa boa – Sean sorriu, esperançoso.

- COISA BOA? – Maria voltou a exclamar, e então gargalhou. – NÃO TEM COMO NADA FICAR BOM NESSA ALTURA DO CAMPEONATO, MEU BEM!

- Não grite com o Sean! – protestei.

- Tudo bem... – Sean começou.

- EU GRITO COM QUEM EU QUISER! PORQUE ESTOU SURTANDO! SURTANDO! – Maria agarrou os próprios cabelos.

- PARE DE GRITAR! – rebati.

- PAREM DE DISCUTIR! – Sean entrou no meio.

- E PAREM DE SE INTROMETER! – Maria cortou.

E começamos a discutir, aos brados, mal nos importando se o castelo inteiro ouvisse. É bom que já soubessem a derrota que estava por vir, amanhã. Remo era o único que não havia perdido a cabeça, e nem conseguíamos o ouvir, por causa da nossa gritaria. Na verdade, nem eu conseguia entender o que os outros que gritavam diziam, só sei que eu estava defendendo minha opinião.

Ficamos gritando, até que fomos interrompidos por um assobio agudo.

- Querem parar? – James disse, com Lily a seu lado.

- Vai assobiar no ouvido da sua avó – Maria xingou.

- Sem problemas. Ela é surda – James deu de ombros. – Por que estavam gritando? Dá pra ouvir do andar de baixo.

- E por que demoraram? Estavam trocando amassos e não contaram pra gente? – Maria desafiou, sorrindo, de braços cruzados. Lily revirou os olhos.

- Estávamos planejando – ela disse.

- Planejando o quê? Nossa reação quando formos massacrados? – perguntei, ainda gritando um pouco. – Eu estava pensando em levar alguns tomates no bolso, caso eles queiram fazer isso conosco. Aí nos jogamos primeiro.

- Morri de rir disso, Alice – Maria falou com desdém.

- Não te perguntei.

- Por favor, parem com isso – Lily pediu. – Já não basta todos terem brigado e desistido, agora vocês também? É isso, vocês também querem desistir?

Isso nos calou. Lily olhou de mim para Maria, rígida.

- Bom - ela disse.

- Conte-nos a ideia de vocês, Pontas, por favor – Remo implorou.

- Eu e Lily passamos a noite planejando um número. Uma música só, mais nada, e ela é legal e bonita o bastante para talvez garantirmos vitória.

- Talvez – Maria bufou.

- As notas estão prontas, assim como a coreografia – Lily parecia animada.

- Vocês são loucos se acham que vamos ganhar com uma música só e uma coisa preparada tão rápido assim.

- Minha cara Maria, isso é melhor que nada – James disse.

Maria cruzou os braços novamente, olhando para o lado.

- Ótimo, mas e quanto aos outros membros? Não podemos competir com só cinco – lembrei.

- Mais tarde chamaremos as Griffies e qualquer um que precisarmos. Elas dançam bem, e só isso já basta – ele disse. – Vou distribuir as partituras para vocês e ensinarei a coreografia. Depois do almoço, vamos para o auditório treinar.

- Certo. Quero ver se a música é boa – Maria disse, com os lábios encrespados. – Qual é o artista?

Lily e James se entreolharam, com um sorriso, e disseram em uníssono:

- Journey.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

Meu dia foi péssimo, a ponto de não sentir nem ao menos fome. Não fiz questão de ir até o Salão Principal e perceber, de longe, o desespero dos alunos que antes contavam comigo. E eu os abandonei.

Segui para minha sala, descontente e pensativo. Abri a porta e me assustei.

- Julian, o que faz aqui? – falei, entre ainda espantado e irritado. – Quem te deu permissão para entrar aqui?

- Relaxa, querido irmão – jogou o cabelo de lado e sorriu. – Só vim beber um pouco do seu vinho. Nisso, pelo menos, você acerta.

- O que você quer? – falei, pegando a taça de sua mão antes que ele a levasse à boca. – Chegou cedo demais pra mim. A competição é só amanhã.

- A qual, fiquei sabendo, seus alunos não vão participar – ele soltou uma risadinha. – Ou pelo menos mais da metade deles.

- Já ficou sabendo, é? – perguntei, incomodado, cuidando de minhas taças e bebidas para não ter que encará-lo.

- Todos já ficaram sabendo, meu caro – ele riu. – Que confusão, hein. Fiquei chocado quando soube que desistiu deles. Daí eu me perguntei: o que será que meu querido irmão Dave aprontou pra ter que fazer isso?

Me controlei para não dizer ou fazer o que não devia. Olhei-o de relance.

- Como assim? – tentei fingir.

- Só vim saber o porquê disso, nada mais – ele se aproximou, com um olhar perverso. – Conte-me, por favor. Você sabe que sou uma pessoa curiosa.

- Cale a boca, Julian.

- Não seja não cruel.

- Cale a boca – insisti. Ele riu.

- Que mau humor. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, parece realmente sério pra você...

- David, eu trouxe o primeiro exame que você... – Nina veio entrando, e parou subitamente ao olhar para Julian. Ficou estática, com o papel na mão. – Olá, Julian.

- Nina, querida! – ele chegou e abraçou. Ela me olhou com incômodo por cima de seu ombro. – Como você está? Eu soube que você andou doente. Até teve de sair do castelo.

- Sim, sim... Mas já... Estou melhor – Nina sorriu amarelo.

- Mas o que é isso? Que exame é esse que falou? – Julian foi pegar o papel, mas ela escondeu rapidamente nas costas.

- Não é nada – ela estava alarmada. Droga, antigamente ela mentia melhor.

- Julian... – o chamei, mas ele não me escutou.

- O que é que está tentando esconder de mim? – ele riu, como se fosse uma brincadeira de criança, e começou a tentar o papel de Nina, que desviava e desvencilhava.

- Julian! – exclamei, pronto para tirá-lo de cima de Nina, quando foi tarde demais. Ele pegou o papel dela, e Nina tentou pegá-lo, mas ele era muito mais alto que ela. Tentei o mesmo, mas ele já tinha o lido.

Nina me olhou aterrorizada, enquanto eu arfava e olhava com hesitação para Julian. Seus olhos estavam abertos de surpresa, enquanto olhava de mim para Nina.

- Mas isso é... – ele foi dizendo lentamente, e então olhou para nós novamente. O choque preencheu seu rosto. – Oh.

- Julian... – Nina começou, e ele sorriu para ela.

- Você está grávida? – ele perguntou, chocado, e Nina parecia prestes a cair no choro. Julian olhou para mim. – E se ela está te trazendo o exame... Você é o pai?

Não tive o que responder, tampouco Nina. Julian não se continha em choque.

- Vocês... Grávida... É por isso que estava doente! – e devolveu o papel para Nina. – E... Eu... Vou ser tio? Já?

Franzi a testa, ponto em que Nina havia se sentado e passava as mãos pelo cabelo, desesperada.

- Julian, você não pode... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Eu preciso pensar a respeito – ele disse, e não consegui decifrar sua expressão. – Eu tenho que...

E saiu da sala.

- Julian! Julian! – gritei, mas ele já corria porta a fora. Pelas barbas de Merlin. – Não!

Voltei à sala e vi Nina com as mãos afundadas no rosto.

- Ei, você está bem? – perguntei, não querendo me aproximar.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu suspirei.

- Não era pra isso estar acontecendo – falei, começando a me servir de uísque de fogo.

- E você acha que eu quis isso? – ela levantou a cabeça, e vi seu rosto cheio de lágrimas. Aquilo me detonou.

Mas, por fim, soltei um protesto.

- Naquela noite, você poderia ter me parado, Nina – falei, bravo. – Por que não parou?

- O-O quê? – ela gaguejou.

- Você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu. Você não estava tão bêbada. Por que não impediu que eu me jogasse pra cima de você? – gritei, irritado. – Agora que Julian descobriu, ele simplesmente espalhará para o castelo inteiro, e todo mundo vai saber que você está esperando a droga desse bebê e que o pai sou eu!

As palavras saíram da minha boca e eu não havia percebido. Nina se pôs em pé lentamente, com mais lágrimas caindo, porém com uma expressão de desprezo.

- Droga de bebê? Como... Como ousa falar desse jeito... Do seu filho! – ela gritou de volta. – Você fala que a culpa foi completamente minha, como se eu tivesse planejado tudo isso, e agora vem falar que... – ela pestanejou. O arrependimento já me preenchia. – Nunca pensei ouvir palavras tão sujas de você, David.

- Nina, eu...

- Não importa a circunstância dessa gravidez, eu nunca falaria assim do meu filho – ela disse, secamente. – Nunca. E se você está dizendo isso, talvez você não mereça ser o pai.

Senti como se tudo estivesse desmoronando, e o desgosto e o desespero tomavam conta de meus pensamentos. Ainda com uma expressão que sugeria nojo, Nina seguiu em direção à porta, mas parou.

- E respondendo sua pergunta, sobre porque eu não te parei – ela respirou fundo. – Era porque eu estava apaixonada por você.

E saiu, e a porta bateu fazendo um enorme estrondo.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

- Alguma coisa está errada – falei.

Emelina e Dorcas seguiram meu olhar.

- Não vejo nada errado – Dorcas disse, azeda.

- Eles estão aprontando alguma coisa – falei, vendo Lily e os outros cinco conversando animados. Por que estão animados? Amanhã é a competição, e eles deveriam estar desesperados. – Olhem.

- Não me importo mais com o que eles estão fazendo – Dorcas falou, olhando para seu prato.

Continuei a observá-los. Até que James se pôs de pé, e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Saíram do Salão Principal, todos juntos.

- Eles nem esperaram a sobremesa. Maria nunca sai sem comer a sobremesa! Alguma coisa não está certa – falei, incomodada. – Estranho.

- Sophie, volte a comer e deixa aqueles idiotas do coral em paz – Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Você era do coral dias atrás, Dorcas – Emelina disse.

- Não sou mais – ela disse, contente.

- Sou muito curiosa, não resisto – coloquei o guardanapo de lado e me pus a sair dali, e segui-los.

- Sophie! – ouvi Emelina e Dorcas me chamarem. Continuei a andar. Pouco depois elas haviam me alcançado.

- Não sei por que vocês estão vindo – falei.

- Onde você está indo? – Emelina me perguntou. – Nem sabe onde eles estão.

- Ah, tenho quase certeza de onde eles estão – sorri para ela.

Pouco depois, chegávamos ao auditório. Me abaixei para me esconder atrás das poltronas, e elas fizeram o mesmo. O palco estava iluminado por trás das cortinas fechadas, e eu tinha certeza de que algo aconteceria lá agora.

- O que...? – Dorcas começou.

- Shhhh!

Ficamos esperando, mas não demorou muito. As cortinas foram se abrindo e, de alguma forma, aquilo me arrepiou. Vi as seis figuras no palco dali, bem escondidinha. Os músicos ao fundo. A música começou.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Oh, céus. Aquela música.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Era linda! Eu amava aquela música! Olhei para Dorcas e Emelina, e elas mal piscavam. Voltei minha atenção para Lily e James cantando e dançando ao centro, cantando juntos e sorrindo, e ao fundo todos fazendo o mesmo, cantando como voz de apoio e, acima de tudo, se divertindo...

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

Senti alguém chegando, e me assustei.

- Shhhh! – vi a sombra de Sirius surgir. Atrás dele, John, Franco, Jason e Beth.

- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – sussurrei.

- Der, o mesmo que vocês – ele respondeu, e todos voltamos a assisti-los.

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on!_

Caramba.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people!_

_Don't stop!_

É claro, eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhei para trás e vi que Emelina estava do mesmo jeito, fungando baixinho, e até Dorcas estava meio abalada. Enquanto isso, Lily e os outros comemoravam, animados, se abraçando.

E foi aí que eu percebi: eu queria estar ali com eles.

E foi aí que me coloquei de pé e aplaudi sem pensar duas vezes, e vi que os outros ficaram chocados com a minha ação. Os seis no palco se separaram, chocados ao me verem ali.

- Foi lindo, pessoal, parabéns – eu disse.

Lily tinha uma expressão confusa, e quando todo mundo foi se revelando do nosso esconderijo, sua confusão aumentou.

- O quê...? – James perguntou. Era indescritível a reação que os outros demonstraram.

- É, nós vemos tudo, cara – Sirius disse, sorrindo torto. – Belo show.

- Até borrei minha maquiagem – Emelina disse, secando o rosto.

- Emelina, você não usa maquiagem – Dorcas disse, de testa franzida.

- Ah, é.

- O que fazem aqui? – Maria interveio. – Vocês não são mais do coral. Não podem participar de nossas reuniões.

Dorcas bufou.

- Tudo bem, estamos saindo – e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Eu quero voltar – falei. Dorcas parou de andar, chocada.

- Como é?

- Quero voltar para o coral – repeti, sorrindo. Vi Sean, Alice e Remo fazerem o mesmo.

- Mas não era você que disse que estava, como é, atrapalhando sua vida? – Dorcas exclamou.

- E daí? Se for pra atrapalhar desse jeito, eu não me importo – e subi no palco, me dirigindo a James e Lily. – Vocês me aceitam de volta?

Eles se entreolharam.

- É claro, So – Lily sorriu, e eu corri a abraçá-los.

- Eu também quero voltar! – John tinha quase uma cara de choro, e também correu pra subir no palco. – Por favor!

- Nós também! – Jason, Sirius, Franco e Beth exclamaram, correndo atrás de John. Dorcas ficava cada vez mais chocada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Lily e James exclamava, rindo, enquanto todo mundo chegava para o abraço. Sean, Remo e Alice tiveram que puxar Maria para que ela participasse.

- Vocês são uns traidores, mas eu amo vocês – Lily disse.

- É, muito traidores – Maria disse, meio sorrindo e meio xingando, e mesmo assim manteve-se longe de Jason.

- Nós sentimos muito – Beth disse. – Fomos covardes em abandonar vocês. Não entendemos que deveríamos estar no coral nas derrotas e nas vitórias.

- É, e eu chorava todas as noites debaixo do meu cobertor por causa disso – Emelina disse, e Lily a puxou para um abraço.

- Bom, estão todos desculpados. Bem-vindos de volta – James disse, e eles bateram palmas, contentes. – E você Dorcas?

Ela continuava de braços cruzados no meio das poltronas.

- Se quiser voltar... – Sean disse, sorrindo. – Nosso abraço precisa de mais uma pessoa.

Dorcas olhava para cada um dos rostos, e não parecia que sairia dali tão cedo.

- Fomos idiotas, Dorcas – James se adiantou. – Se tivéssemos gastado todas as nossas ideias num número para competição, talvez tudo estaria certo. Você não acha?

Demorou, mas por fim ela assentiu. James foi até a beirada do palco e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Vem.

E ela começou a andar devagarzinho, como se suspeitasse. Por fim, agarrou-se à mão de James e subiu no palco.

- Eu te amo, Dorcas – James disse. Dorcas não havia alterado sua expressão até ele dizer isso.

- Eu não – ela bufou, e então riu. James a abraçou e fizemos todos o mesmo, entre risos e exclamações.

- O coral da Grifinória está de volta, Hogwarts! – John exclamou, meio abafado pelo abraços. Soltamos risadas.

- E eu não podia estar mais feliz com isso – ouvimos uma voz, que nos sobressaltou. Separamos do abraço de imediato para vislumbrar uma sombra vinda do fundo do auditório. Ela veio andando até aparecer: David Moreau.

Um silêncio total tomou conta do auditório, enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Antes que vocês digam algo, ou protestem, ou me xinguem, seja o que for... – ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos, e olhava para baixo. – Só quero dizer uma coisa.

Esperamos. Alguns tinham uma expressão compreensiva, e outros de certa repulsa.

- Eu sei que eu não mereço um perdão, ou aceitação. Só queria que vocês soubessem que não importa o lugar, a hora, o dia, o ano... Eu sempre acreditarei em vocês. Acreditarei que vocês são capazes de vencer, de dar a volta por cima. Porque com vocês eu aprendi que pra vencer é preciso de ter garra, vontade, mas acima de tudo, o apoio dos amigos.

Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, e eu via a dificuldade que nosso professor tinha pra segurar o choro.

- Com vocês eu aprendi o que nenhum professor ensina. Aprendi a não ser só um professor, mas também um amigo, um irmão, um pai... – e suspirou. – Aprendi a ser um homem de verdade. E eu sei que a pior coisa que eu podia ter feito foi deixar vocês de lado, e eu juro que eu queria voltar no tempo e nunca ter o feito.

Mais silêncio.

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse, e então sorriu. – E amanhã eu vou estar lá no meio da plateia, torcendo por vocês, como eu sempre estive. Isso nunca vai mudar.

E, com um último sorriso, deu as costas.

- Espere! – Lily exclamou, e o professor parou. – Não vá.

Ele virou, enquanto Lily olhava para nós. Todos assentiram.

- Mister D, queremos que você volte – Lily falou, sorrindo e andando até mais pra frente do palco. – Nós não sabemos o motivo do abandono, mas isso não importa. Queremos você com a gente.

Mister D parecia surpreso, mas seu olhar demonstrava a mais pura felicidade.

- É. Precisamos de alguém que entenda de verdade o que é um número – Dorcas disse, o que deixou grande parte de nós surpresos. – O número foi legal, James, mas o que é aquela dança?

- Eu estava sem Emelina, John ou Franco, o que você esperava? – ele protestou, e soltamos risadas. Lily voltou para Mister D.

- E então, professor... – ela sorriu, afastando as lágrimas. – Quer voltar?

Mister D se aproximou do palco, e disse:

- É o que eu mais quero.

John foi o primeiro a vibrar, e vibramos ainda mais quando ele subiu ao palco e nos reuniu em um abraço. Gente chorava, gritava e assobiava, enquanto Mister D era engolfado por vários braços ao seu redor. Ficamos assim, comemorando, por um bom tempo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ele disse, rindo. – Chega de moleza agora. Temos uma competição pra treinar, e nada melhor do que nos basearmos na ideia de nossos digníssimos James Potter e Lily Evans!

- Já tem ideias? – Alice perguntou, animada.

- Muitas. Vocês não tem ideia de quantas – ele disse, e exclamamos de excitação.

- Vamos arrasar! – Jason exclamou, indo pra perto de Maria. Ela o ignorou.

- É tão bom estarmos todos juntos de novo! – Sean disse. Era o que mais havia chorado.

- E não nos separaremos tão cedo – Mister D sorriu.

- Professor, só por curiosidade – Sirius disse. – Mas você poderia nos contar o que aconteceu pra ter desistido?

Moreau hesitou. Olhou para todos os rostos curiosos, e então deu as costas. Começou a descer do palco, dizendo:

- Vocês vão acabar sabendo de qualquer jeito, mesmo – ele disse, com a voz vaga. – Nina está grávida e eu sou o pai.

Quase não pudemos demonstrar alguma expressão de choque, porque ficamos surdos com o grito agudo de Dorcas em nossos ouvidos:

- BABAAAAAAAAAAAAAADO!

* * *

><p><span>Remo<span>:

Muitas coisas aconteceram até o momento de agora. Momento de agora: todos no camarim, se preparando para a competição em que seríamos os primeiros.

Muitas coisas: ensaiamos pelo resto do sábado, ficamos quebrados, até vir a noite. A notícia finalmente se espalhou, e o que chegou a nossos ouvidos foi: David Moreau ia ser pai. Ele havia engravidado Susan Bronwen.

- Susan Bronwen? – David ficou chocado quando chegou em seus ouvidos.

- Nossa, duas de uma tacada só, professor? – John zombou, e levou uma cotovelada de Lily.

Mister D repentinamente encheu-se de fúria.

- Julian.

Saímos atrás dele pelos corredores, evitando que o pior acontecesse, e fomos recebendo milhares de olhares desconfiados, cochichos e outras coisas que estávamos acostumados. Fomos parar na sala de Julian. Percebemos que a coisa era séria quando Mister D abriu a porta com um chute. Julian estava ali, lendo seu jornal despreocupadamente.

- Olá, meu quer...- e nem terminou a frase, pois o professor havia agarrado suas roupas, ameaçador.

- Você espalhou!

- Você esperava que eu não espalhasse? – ele soltou uma risadinha. Mister D o balançou. Vi que muitos se divertiam com a cena, até eu lembrar a todos que podia ficar sério. Sirius, Franco e James se aproximaram, caso precisasse.

- E o pior, você espalhou uma mentira! Você está louco! – e o jogou com ferocidade no chão. Julian não ligou, tanto que estava prestes a rir.

- Relaxa, irmão – ele ficou de pé com dificuldade. – Eu tenho como explicar.

- Explicar? Explique a Nina quando ela souber!

- Ela já soube, e até que reagiu bem. Estava bem desolada – Julian tirava o pó da roupa. – Disse algo a ela?

- Por que espalhou essa mentira? – Moreau perguntou, furioso.

Julian suspirou.

- Vou ser sincero com você, meu amado irmão – ele disse. – Nunca gostei de Susan. Sério, nunca, desde os tempos de Beauxbatons. Ela pode muito bem enfrentar tudo isso, só que será divertido. Aliás, eu soube também que quando ela entrou em Hogwarts, por vocês se conhecerem, todos pensaram que você a namorou nos tempos de escola. Fica muito mais fácil pra você.

- Você não entende? – eu conseguia prever um murro na cara de Julian. – Susan pode ser expulsa por causa disso!

- E você e Nina não?

- Nós estávamos planejando sair do castelo no fim do ano letivo! Susan não!

Julian levou a mão à boca.

- Ops.

Moreau arfava, e sua raiva era indescritível. Antes de tudo, de Moreau perder o controle, Dorcas e Maria atacaram o irmão dele. Foi um alvoroço para tirar as duas de cima do "irmão do mal", e levamos todos para fora de sua sala, deixando Julian com marcas de unhas no rosto. Ele daria um jeito naquilo.

- Autocontrole? Eu não tenho! – Maria exclamou.

- Cara petulante – Dorcas disse.

Levamos Moreau para a sala de música até ele se acalmar.

- Viram Suzz por aí? Ou Eric, ou Alicia? – Moreau perguntou, com um copo de água nas mãos.

Balançamos a cabeça.

- Em breve ela aparecerá, afinal, a final do campeonato de quadribol está próxima e ela precisa treinar as líderes de torcida – Sirius disse.

- Eles devem estar falando com Dumbledore nesse momento – Franco sugeriu.

- Afinal, Dumbledore sabe que Nina está grávida? – Lily perguntou.

Mister D apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Somente ele e Suzz sabiam. Agora, todos sabem.

- Então eles devem estar resolvendo isso agora, professor – Emelina o abraçou pelo ombro.

- É. Dumbledore sempre resolve as coisas – James concordou.

Um minuto de silêncio, todos perdidos em pensamentos.

- Sei que não é o momento, mas... – Jason disse. – É verdade? Vocês irão deixar o castelo no fim do ano letivo?

- Bom, o bebê não pode crescer aqui – Moreau disse.

- Então não restam esperanças para o coral ano que vem para os que ficam, no final das contas – Jason olhou para Sean e John. Ninguém respondeu a essa comentário.

E depois disso fomos treinar, ignorando os burburinhos, comentários e fofocas que nos seguiam. Dedos apontando de tudo mais. Como se nós tivéssemos engravidado Nina.

Treinamos tanto que mal dormi a noite. Tomei muito café, e até que estávamos razoáveis. Até a hora da competição, treinamos mais. Logo chegou a hora de irmos para o camarim, quando nossas roupas finalmente chegaram. Tudo estava uma loucura, mas tentávamos nos concentrar.

Dorcas reclamava do vestido, dizendo que era muito simples. Eu achei muito bonito, na verdade. Era preto, com faixas brancas na barra e um laço branco na cintura. Mas Dorcas dizia que o da Sonserina simplesmente ia humilhar o delas. Isso causou uma pequena discussão que logo cessou, quando Moreau chegou.

- A seus lugares, vai começar. Lily e James, depressa!

Os dois saíram correndo, e Moreau sorriu confiante para nós.

- Boa sorte – ele disse.

- Vamos precisar – Sirius disse. – Estamos quebrados de treinar tantas horas seguidas, e além de tudo enfrentaremos Jessie St. James.

Nisso, eu tinha que concordar.

A caminho no palco, fui puxado por alguém. Emelina sorria para mim.

- Boa sorte, Remo – ela disse, e então depositou um leve beijo na minha bochecha. Sorriu, e se afastou.

Certo, depois dessa desconcentração, eu realmente precisaria de sorte.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

E lá vamos nós outra vez.

Me lembrei do último dueto que eu havia feito com James. O mash-up da Madonna, a época em que o ódio que eu sentia por ele era indescritível. Eu sequer conseguia olhar na cara dele.  
><em>- Depois de tudo, James Potter, tudo o que você disse, tudo o que você fez, cada momento do nosso namoro, significou tanto pra você que passou feito vento! Eu pouco me importo se você está tentando manter amizade ou sei lá o que, mas simplesmente entenda que eu não consigo olhar na sua cara sem sentir algum rancor, e sabe por quê? Porque você me dá nojo.<em>

Balancei a cabeça para espantar essa lembrança. Logo notei James se aproximando, me observando com cautela.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim – respondi, e sorri. – Nervosismo de sempre.

- Vai dar tudo certo – ele tentou me animar, e deu um enorme sorriso. Eu gostava tanto daquele sorriso... – Tenho certeza disso.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz invisível de Sam Weasel anunciava que estávamos prontos para entrar. Não sei por que teremos que ser os primeiros de novo, já que fomos os primeiros na competição passada também. Certeza que havia dedo de Julian Moreau no meio. Queria deixar o melhor por último. Deixar por último a tão esperada apresentação de Jessie St. James na sua própria casa.

James se aproximou da cortina e, antes de entrar, piscou para mim. Ele já havia atravessado a cortina, e eu ainda sorria. Enquanto isso, eu o ouvia cantar no auditório.

_Highway run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

Era minha vez de entrar. Fui iluminada pela forte luz do holofote enquanto eu caminhava por entre as poltronas lotadas.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire_

A música seria curta, mas, para mim, seria comprida até demais. Já dava pra imaginar o que as pessoas estavam pensando com aquele dueto entre James e eu. Ele é que havia sugerido – o que quase vez que Dorcas continuasse com o discurso que só nós tínhamos duetos. E eu sentia aquilo como uma forma de nos reaproximarmos. E, sinceramente, agora, eu não queria aquilo.

_They say that the road _

_ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Ver ele ali, do outro lado do auditório, de certa forma era até um pouco tranquilizador. É melhor do que estar ali sozinha. E ele sorria, enquanto eu tinha certeza de não estar fazendo o mesmo. Era uma música profunda, e romântica. Até demais.

_Oh boy _

_you stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

Saímos correndo juntos em direção ao palco enquanto a guitarra tocava. Subimos as escadinhas e nos encontramos ao palco, ao mesmo tempo em que a cortina atrás de nós se abria revelando o resto de nossos amigos, cantando ao fundo. Nesse meio tempo, James me havia me olhado com tanta intensidade, que acho que ele havia se esquecido que estávamos no meio de um número.

Foi... Intimidador. Provavelmente eu já estava ruborizada.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Faithfully!_

_I'm still yours_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

E finalmente acabou. Finalmente. Foi meio sofrido. Ouvir os aplausos me tranquilizaram, mas vacilei um pouco quando James pegou na minha mão para nós reverenciarmos para a plateia. E não a soltou até ele me levar até junto dos outros para o próximo número.

Respirei fundo e procurei coisas que pudessem me manter mais calma para as músicas a seguir. O sorriso de James foi uma dessas coisas.

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

Sentada o mais longe possível de David, percebi, de longe, seu olhar em mim durante toda a primeira música. Minha irritação com ele estava ainda em seu auge, por isso não ousei a nem sequer corresponder a seus olhares constantes. Para piorar a situação, vi Rosmerta acenar para ele antes da primeira apresentação, sentada junto com os outros jurados. Aquilo me enjoou mais do que eu já estava enjoada.

Antes da apresentação, eu também vi gente cochichar sem parar quando Suzz entrou. Ela sentou o mais isolada possível – o que era difícil no meio de tanta gente – e parecia tentar com dificuldade ignorar tantos olhares postos nela. Isso ainda vai dar problemas. E a culpa é minha.

Voltei meus pensamentos para o palco. Eles estavam indo tão bem! E agora viria minha música favorita, pelo que as meninas tinham me contado.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it..._

_(Whoaaaa oooh...)_

_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing_

_She does everything_

_She loves to move, she loves to groove_

_She loves lovin' things..._

E é ali que estava a Grifinória que todos conhecemos. Animada, cheia de vida e alegria. Vendo eles dançar na coreografia que eu bem conhecia ser de David, me deu certa felicidade.

_It won't be long yeah til you're alone_

_When your lover (looove)_

_Oh he hasn't come home_

_'Cause he's lovin (lovin)_

_Ooh he's touchin' (touchin)_

_He's squeezin' another (another)_

Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que tudo tinha dado certo. Que David havia voltado – pelo menos uma coisa certa ele havia feito –, e que todos os outros também. As meninas vieram conversar comigo a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos, inclusive perguntar do "babado" que é a minha gravidez.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(He said)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_Ooooooh!_

Todos estavam já de pé, dançando, vibrando e cantando. Apesar de tudo ter sido feito na pressa, não parecia. Lily me dissera que era a coreografia mais caprichada, enquanto as outras duas músicas teriam coisas mais simples. Mas a de agora, sem dúvidas, já era suficiente.

_I was alone I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Then we touched then we sang_

_About the lovely things_

_'Cause he's lovin (lovin)_

_Ooh he's touchin' (touchin)_

_He's squeezin' another..._

Garotas histéricas gritaram quando Sirius cantou e fez um movimento meio rebolado. Enquanto isso, todos dançavam aos pares, todos muito felizes e sorridentes. Nem pareciam que estavam enfrentando toda aquela barra pela qual estavam passando antes.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(He said)_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_(Ooooooh)_

_Na na-na na naaa_

_Na na-na na naaa_

_Na na-na na naaa_

_Na na-na na naaa!_

Caramba, eles estavam sensacionais! Emelina conseguia animar todo mundo, dançando daquele jeito meio louco dela. Lily e Alice rodopiavam pelo palco, enquanto os meninos improvisavam em alguns movimentos de rock. Esse era o segredo deles: eles estavam se divertindo. Nisso eles batiam a Sonserina.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it!_

O auditório foi à loucura. Pessoas gritavam, assobiavam, aplaudiam e pulavam, exceto, é claro, pelos sonserinos. James e os outros se preparavam para a última música, que não demorou muito pra começar. Muitas pessoas se entusiasmaram só com o começo da canção.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Pessoas cantavam junto, e o coro deixou tudo mais bonito. Lily e James sorriam um para o outro, deixando de lado toda a tensão que haviam tido na primeira música.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

E a seguir veio Dorcas e Sirius. Não era uma dupla muito comum, e ver os dois cantando juntos valeu a pena.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

John animava a plateia, cantando, dançando, pulando. Os outros passeavam pelo palco, até que Maria soltou seu grito conhecido e todos se juntaram para cantar, levando a plateia ao delírio:

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people..._

_Don't stop!_

Os aplausos pareciam que não iam acabar. Lily e os outros arfavam do palco, mas não poderiam estar mais do que satisfeitos. Reverenciaram todos, de mãos dadas, e levaram as mesmas ao ar.

Como uma verdadeira equipe.

* * *

><p><span>Jason:<span>

Chegamos ao camarim gritando. A animação era geral e todos se abraçavam e riam, e gritamos ainda mais quando Moreau entrou. Ele logo foi engolfado, e ficamos assim por muito tempo.

- Certo, certo! – ele disse depois de ser sufocado, chegando a ficar vermelho. – Parabéns, pessoal! Vocês foram o máximo!

- Agora é hora de dizer que não podemos animar muito, porque ainda temos a apresentação da Sonserina – Beth sugeriu.

Mister D sorriu para nós.

- Eu poderia dizer isso, mas... – ele suspirou. – Independentemente do resultado... Eu estou com muito orgulho de vocês.

Todos sorriram, e achei que em breve Emelina ia começar a chorar.

- Muito bem – o professor juntou as mãos. – Descansem. Em breve teremos apresentação dos sonserinos.

Continuamos a conversar, e algumas pessoas iam atrás de água ou sapos de chocolate. Eu fui atrás de Maria.

- Ei – sorri para ela, e ela torceu o nariz.

- Sai pra lá.

- Maria, por favor...

- Não estou a fim de conversa com você, Jason McKinnon – ela cortou, virando as costas. – Você me abandonou.

- Mas todos voltaram. E você perdoou todo mundo. Por que não a mim? – protestei, incomodado.

- Porque de todas as pessoas, eu nunca achei que você, justo você, seria um dos que nos deixaria – ela respondeu, cortante. – Era pra você ficar ao meu lado, e o que você fez? Nem pensou duas vezes antes de sair. Se seu apoio for assim sempre, porque devo continuar namorando alguém assim, afinal?

Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você deveria ser mais compreensiva, por favor – implorei. – Veja, Franco também saiu, e Alice o perdoou. E eles estão juntos há mais tempo.

Maria bufou.

- Eu quis voltar assim que saí. E eu voltei.

- Porque todos voltaram.

- Porque eu te amo – a interrompi. E isso a fez se calar. Digamos que eu não digo isso a ela com frequência.

E isso foi o bastante, porque ela sorriu.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir – e se jogou no meu pescoço e me beijou.

Mulheres. Quem entende?

Mas quem liga... Vitória!

Eu estava de mãos dadas com ela quando nos acomodamos em poltronas para assistir o tão esperado número da Sonserina, estrelando Jessie St. James. Eu ouvia Dorcas dizer a Sophie que ela estava pensando em apelar por macumbas. E macumbas foi o assunto da vez até Sam anunciar que a Sonserina estava pronta. As cortinas se abriram, e a música começou.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)_

_I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_Little high, little low_

_Any way the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me, to me_

Quando St. James apareceu, foi uma gritaria geral por parte dos sonserinos. Ele logo se acomodou nos pianos e cantava enquanto seus colegas de equipe cantavam e dançavam ao fundo. Vi Maria enrijecer ao ver o vestido das meninas, que giravam suavemente numa dança perfeitamente sincronizada com os garotos.

_Mama just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life has just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooh_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye, everybody_

_I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die_

_Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

Droga. Sonserina tinha o que nós não tínhamos: a dança. É como se houvesse um time formado somente por Emelinas e Johns. Não ia ser fácil para nós. Olhei para o rosto de meus amigos e vi uma expressão de desgosto e tristeza.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_

_(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro_

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o_

_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

Sonserinos surgiam de todos os lugares para cantar, e garotas caiam nos colos dos garotos uma atrás de outra, sem erros. Piruetas, movimentos e coreografia que nunca seremos capazes de fazer. E a cada coisa legal que eles faziam, mais vibração da plateia.

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

_Let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go_

_Let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go_

_Let me go (Will not let you go)_

_Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)_

_Let me go, o, o, o, o_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go_

_Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

Eles até apelaram pela interpretação, sendo o principal St. James. Passos perfeitos, nenhum erro, pares combinados e vozes afinadas. Parecia que esses bastardos tinham vindo ao mundo cantando um concerto de ópera, não é possível.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_

Queen… Realmente apelaram. E, enquanto isso, eu ouvi alguém fungar?

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters to me_

_Any way the wind blows..._

Toda a plateia ficou de pé num pulo para aplaudir, enquanto parte de nós ainda tentava fechar a boca. Foi uma apresentação tão minuciosamente perfeita, que eu estava tentando muito dificilmente não entrar numa depressão súbita.

- Não vai ser fácil – Maria disse para mim, com uma expressão de desespero. Os aplausos aumentavam, ao invés de cessarem.

- Não mesmo – concordei.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

- Nina! Nina! Espere, por favor! – chamei, quando a avistei ao longe, andando por um dos corredores que davam acesso ao camarim.

- Diga – ela falou, de má vontade. – Seja rápido, porque preciso ir ao banheiro. De novo.

Suspirei antes de dizer.

- Eu sinto muito – fui direto ao ponto. – Sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse, eu... Eu estava tão nervoso e tão estupidamente descontrolado, que eu nem medi palavras. Você não sabe o tanto que me arrependo disso, então, por favor, me desculpe.

Ela me olhou severamente, por longos segundos, até responder.

- O jeito que você falou do bebê...

- Eu sei. Foi estúpido e foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter dito na vida – falei, depressa.

- E ainda colocar a culpa em mim...

- Ninguém é culpado. Ninguém – respondi. – Bom, talvez eu, por ter bebido... Enfim.

Nina suspirou, e olhou pro teto.

- Eu te perdoo, David. Mas está tudo muito confuso, não está? Agora não sou eu quem está grávida, e sim Suzz. Imagina como está sendo pra ela, Eric e Alicia? – ela disse, levando as mãos à cintura. – E ainda você tem que se concentrar no coral, até porque eles precisam muito de você agora. E eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que você voltou para ajuda-los.

Dei um sorriso leve.

- Temos que buscar o que nos faz feliz – eu disse, e dei um passo à frente. – E o que me faz feliz, agora... É saber que você está bem.

Peguei em suas mãos, e ela sorriu, fraco.

- Eu estou bem. Ou pelo menos vou ficar – ela deu de ombros. – Mas enquanto a poeira não baixar... Seria melhor que não ficássemos nos falando por aí.

- Mas...

- É o melhor, David – ela soltou as mãos, e suspirou novamente. – Resolva seu problema com Suzz e com seu irmão. E depois, quando tudo voltar ao normal, nós conversamos.

Acho que não adiantaria insistir na conversa. Tive que assentir.

- Me mande corujas – falei simplesmente, um pouco desolado. Ela sorriu.

- Agora aconselho a ir falar com eles. Devem estar arrancando os cabelos por causa da performance da Sonserina – ela disse, voltando a caminhar. – Afinal, foi Queen.

Observei ela se afastar, sentindo que eu ainda devia dizer algo a ela. E algo me dizia que era sobre o que ela havia me dito quando saiu da minha sala batendo a porta com força.

- Nina! – chamei.

Ela se virou e ficou ali, esperando. Eu sorri.

- Nada.

Acompanhei, mais tarde, meus alunos até o palco para Dumbledore anunciar o resultado. Eu não podia dizer que eu não estava nervoso, porque foi tremendamente espetacular a apresentação da Sonserina. Mas a nossa não deixou a desejar, afinal, muitas pessoas aplaudiram. Porém, infelizmente, isso estava nas mãos dos jurados.

Estavam todos no palco, e Dumbledore se aproximou com o resultado no pergaminho. Quem ganhasse, teria um ponto a mais, acabando com o desempate. Caso ganhássemos, ficaremos mais tranquilos para a competição final. Caso perdêssemos, teríamos que nos esforçar para empatar na competição final, dando um empate que seria decidido somente pelos jurados.

James, Sirius, Lily e os outros se abraçaram, e eu estava no meio deles. Os sonserinos lançavam constantes olhares de desdém, porém Jessie era o único que tinha os olhos fixos somente em Dumbledore.

- E o vencedor da competição de coral do mês de maio é... – Dumbledore pegou o bilhete e o abriu.

O silêncio caiu sobre a plateia. Minhas mãos se apertavam com as dos meus alunos, todas nervosas e suadas, esperando pelo resultado.

Esperando por uma boa notícia.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** Jump

**2-** A boy like that

**3-** Run Joey Run

**4-** Summer Nights

**5-** I can't go for that / You make my dreams

**6-** Rumour has it / Someone like you

**7-** Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**8-** Don't Stop Believin'

**9-** Faithfully

**10-** Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

**11-** Bohemian Rhapsody


	35. O jogo assustador de quadribol

**Oooooi gente bonita! Olha eu aqui!**

**Sim sim, estou atrasada com a postagem, mas juro que não foi proposital! Eu estava ocupada demais com muitas provas e trabalhos da faculdade, mas finalmente consegui concluir o semestre e já estou de férias! \o/ **

**Esse capítulo vai esclarecer todas as dúvidas de vocês e fazer surgir mais algumas (xD), mas, se eu conseguir, antes mesmo de voltar de férias eu já vou ter escrito mais um capítulo pra vocês. Lembrando que depois desse capítulo, faltará somente quatro para o término da fic! Sim, também tô chocada, porque faz muito tempo que eu a escrevo. Por isso vou acelerar um pouco pra concluir a história antes de ter mais ocupações da faculdade, beleza?**

**Ah, e muuuuuuuito obrigada pelos reviews! Espero de verdade que gostem do capítulo. Um beijo!**

**Marily.**

* * *

><p><strong>O jogo assustador de quadribol<strong>

Lily:

As mãos de Sean estavam quebrando as minhas enquanto esperávamos a boa vontade de Dumbledore pra que ele lesse de vez quem venceu aquela competição. Odeio esse suspense. Mais um pouco e eu vou lá e tiro o papel das mãos dele a força!

Vi os olhos super azuis do professor passarem pelo papel, e depois erguerem para a plateia. E anunciar:

- SONSERINA!

Finalmente Sean largou minhas mãos, e foi o que piorou tudo. Caí numa profunda depressão, e segurei muito pra não cair no choro. Muito mesmo. Foi uma tarefa difícil.

Os sonserinos gritavam e esperneavam ao nosso lado, comemorando a vitória. E nós, pobres grifinórios, apenas assistíamos com um pesar terrível, como que se todo aquele esforço tivesse sido em vão. De fato foi.

- Posso chorar agora? – Alice perguntou, quando caminhamos cabisbaixos para o camarim. Estávamos cansados de receber olhares de desafio dos sonserinos e assistir o resto deles comemorando lá na plateia. Além do fato de que todos estavam ali, assistindo nossa derrota. Novamente.

- Fique à vontade – Emelina disse, fungando e secando algumas lágrimas fracas.

Um silêncio se prolongou. Mister D e Nina estavam ali com a gente, mas nada disseram. Ninguém mais disse nada por muito tempo.

Depois de nos trocarmos, nos dirigimos juntos para a Torre da Grifinória. Alguns gritos de vitória e comemoração ecoavam pelos corredores vazios.

- Calem a boca – Sirius murmurou, irritado.

- Deixem comemorar – Dorcas disse, irritadiça. – Eles merecerem ganhar.

- Mereceram? – Sirius bufou. – Uma música contra três?

- Com uma dança que nem chegava aos pés deles, sim – Dorcas rolou os olhos. – Se tivéssemos treinado mais... Mas não, Mister D foi engravidar Nina e nos deixou de lado. Bom, uma coisa puxa a outra.

- De novo com isso, Dorcas? Francamente... – Sophie suspirou.

E foi desencadeada uma discussão totalmente desnecessária, que só foi parar quando topamos com um grupo de sonserinos. Eles riam, e pararam assim que nos viram.

- Ah. Aí estão eles.

- Saem da frente – James disse.

- Relaxa, Potter – um cara corpulento falou, com um sorriso torto de desdém. – Eu sei que ficou chateadinho por causa dessa derrota no coral, mas eu tenho um certo pressentimento de que você vai ter tempo pra chorar depois, quando perder no jogo de quadribol daqui uns dias.

Os outros que o acompanhavam riram. James pareceu não ligar muito.

- Saem da frente – simplesmente repetiu.

- Que estressadinho – o mesmo cara falou.

Dorcas bufou, impaciente.

- Vão embora comemorar, vão. E nos deixem em paz.

- Em paz? – os caras trocaram olhares, e riram. – Claro, deixaremos. Mas antes temos um presentinho de derrota pra vocês.

Ah não, eles não iam...

Sim. Fizeram.

Como sempre, não tivemos tempo nem para recuar. Gritos histéricos de meninas e rugidos dos garotos estouraram quando sentimos a gosma ir de encontro com nosso rosto. De novo aquilo não, por Merlin!

Limpei o rosto só a tempo de ver os sonserinos saírem correndo, com altas risadas. E enquanto isso, Sirius estava prestes a correr atrás deles, se Remo e Jason não o tivesse segurado.

- Deixa pra lá, Almofadinhas – Remo disse, piscando rapidamente por causa da gosma na cara. – Não vale a pena.

- Vai ser isso toda vez que perdemos? – ele disse, irritado. – Toda vez?

- Só há uma solução pra isso – Maria disse, enquanto sacava a varinha pra limpar toda aquela sujeira. – Nós passarmos a ganhar.

* * *

><p><span>James:<span>

Sirius assentiu para mim, então dei um passo à frente.

- Bom... Olá – os quatro rostos me fitavam, com expressões descontentes. Bom, eles tinham um motivo.

Ali estava Jack Carthy, o garoto mais jovem que era um ótimo goleiro (mas que em algumas raras vezes deixava o nervosismo o atrapalhar um pouco) e que insistia em usar um bastão de batedor para rebater a goles, Alan O'Chowes e Anise Bell, os outros artilheiros, e Glen Phelan, o batedor que jogava junto com Sirius. Marquei mais um treino que ultimamente estava se saindo inútil, visto que não havíamos encontrado nenhum apanhador que preste. Mas eu tinha que marcar, mesmo assim, apesar dessa quase certeza de que perderíamos. Falei com McGonagall, e esta não ficou nada feliz.

- Deveria parar de se preocupar tanto com corais e se focar mais no quadribol, Potter – ela havia dito.

- E nos N.I.E.M.'s. – lembrei e, incredulamente, ela deu de ombros. Minha própria professora está dizendo para deixar os NIEM's de lado e investir no quadribol! Isso, de certa forma, me deixou um pouquinho mais animado.

Soltei um suspiro.

- Eu sei que nada anda favorável para o time, mas temos que jogar do mesmo jeito – coloquei minha vassoura de lado. – Temos que treinar e ao mesmo tempo procurar alguém, alguma pessoa que tenha o mínimo de condições para substituir Hércules.

- Se não encontramos até agora, como encontraremos justo nos últimos dias? – Glen perguntou.

- Nunca perca as esperanças – Sirius disse, com um pouco de irritação.

- O importante é que nós estejamos prontos. Caso encontremos o apanhador, o dever dele será apenas pegar o maldito do pomo.

- E se não encontrarmos, o que está na cara que vai acontecer? – Glen voltou a insistir, fazendo Sirius bufar.

- Talvez devemos dar alguma poção que acabe com seu pessimismo irritante.

- Bom, eu tenho uns nomes guardados de outros testes, de ótimos artilheiros – olhei para Sirius novamente, e ele revirou os olhos. Visivelmente não tinha gostado da ideia. – Coloco um deles no meu lugar, e jogo como apanhador.

- Você como apanhador? – Alan questionou. – Acha que vai dar certo, James?

- Eu costumava brincar com um pomo, e fazia ótimas capturas – dei de ombros.

- Mas seu lugar é como artilheiro. É seu último jogo, e você vai jogar como apanhador? – Anise perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não estou muito feliz com a ideia, mas o que nos resta? Como Glen disse, é bem provável que não consigamos o apanhador a tempo...

Depois de voarmos por aí e cada um treinar sua função, subimos logo juntos para o castelo, querendo chegar a tempo do jantar. Eu e Sirius nos sentamos com o resto do grupo.

- E aí – Maria nos cumprimentou. – Muita deprê no treino?

- Phelan se certificou disso – Sirius começou a se servir – E no coral, muita depressão também?

- Mister D apareceu sem Nina, e não falou nada de competição, pra que Emelina não voltasse a chorar. O habitual e chato aquecimento de vozes – Maria respondeu, enquanto Emelina fazia uma careta.

Como hoje eu não podia suspender o treino, tive que faltar no coral, e Sirius também. Eu podia ter marcado para um horário acessível, como eu sempre fiz, mas confesso que fiz de propósito para não ter que ir ao coral hoje. Felizmente Moreau acreditou, porque eu não estava com vontade de voltar à sala de música depois de tudo aquilo.

Durante o dia, nas aulas, não tivemos sossego por parte dos sonserinos. Aonde quer que fôssemos, sempre havia algum deles para caçoar. E retrucadas e xingamentos de volta não fazia com que recuassem, e Dorcas logo queria sair aos tapas com Stanton.

- Até quando seremos chacota dos sonserinos? Cansei de perder – Alice reclamou, e logo Lina fez uma cara de choro.

- Esse mês vamos ter de tudo – Lily disse. – Vai ser tipo "agora ou nunca". Quadribol, coral e Taça das Casas.

Será, sem dúvidas, um mês cheio. Além de tudo isso, teremos também os NIEM's e a formatura. Tudo em apenas trinta dias. Fará toda a diferença.

Depois de jantarmos, metade de nós foi para a biblioteca. Os NIEM's estavam tão próximos quanto o jogo final, só alguns dias mais tarde. E agora que o novo mês entrara, muitos alunos se deram conta disso, tanto os do sétimo como os do quinto ano. A biblioteca estava lotada quando entramos, deixando nossa querida Madame Pince mais estressada que o normal. Estudamos até a hora de dormir – e alguns dormiram ao invés de estudar, em cima dos livros mesmo. Eu, infelizmente, fui um deles.

Não estava preocupado. Fiquei muito satisfeito com minhas notas nos NOM's, e nem tinha estudado com tanto afinco. Aluado e Sophie me diziam que NIEM's eram bem mais difíceis, mas mesmo assim não me preocupei. Se me preocupasse, aí sim eu me daria mal.

Lily e Emelina mal conversavam com o resto da turma por causa dos estudos. Não gostei disso. Eu ainda tinha em mente me reaproximar da ruiva – nunca isso deixou de passar pela minha cabeça. Talvez no jogo de quadribol, quem sabe. Imagino a vitória, e então Lily viria me parabenizar, e eu poderia abraçá-la por quanto tempo eu quisesse, e eu veria ela sorrir e comemorar ao meu lado. Mas, para isso, eu tinha que ganhar esse jogo.

E voltamos tudo de novo...

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

Fui chamada à sala de David mais tarde daquele dia. Fiquei desconfiada, mas decidi ir. Bati à porta e David me atendeu, com um ar tenso. Vi que era problema. Quando entrei na sala, vi que Suzz estava lá, sentada à mesa e chorando.

- Merlin, o que aconteceu? – me dirigi a Suzz e me sentei de frente para ela. – O que aconteceu, Suzz?

Ela pegou um lenço e secou as poucas lágrimas, enquanto eu erguia meu olhar para David, em busca de respostas.

- O que aconteceu?

David suspirou. Sua expressão não era nada boa, e comecei realmente a me amedrontar.

- A história que Julian espalhou... – ele hesitou.

- Sim?

- Bom... Como se espalhou pela escola, acabou caindo nos ouvidos dos pais – David olhava para baixo. – Eles acharam o fato um absurdo, e reclamaram para o conselho da escola.

- Acharam um absurdo? – perguntei, sem entender.

- Dois professores que se envolveram e agora vão ter um filho, sem ter ao menos assumido um relacionamento? Não é um bom exemplo para os alunos – David disse, e eu bufei.

- Isso é totalmente fora de questão! Os alunos não vão sair por aí engravidando garotas por causa disso!

- Eles não acharam legal, Nina, e por isso reclamaram – David elevou um pouco a voz, deixando claro seu nervosismo. – E eu e Suzz teremos que sair do castelo.

Caiu o silêncio, exceto por Suzz que continuava a fungar. Olhei para David, boquiaberta, e ele demonstrava uma expressão de pura tristeza.

- Q-Quando? – perguntei.

- Não foi decidido – David se sentou em sua cadeira, afundando o rosto das mãos. – Falei com Dumbledore sobre isso, mas ele não tinha nada a dizer. O conselho tem tanto poder quanto ele.

- Vocês serão obrigados a sair antes mesmo do fim do ano letivo?

- Não sei – ele respirou profundamente. – Eu não sei.

Olhei para Suzz, que voltava a secar as lágrimas.

- Eu não... Eu não pretendia sair tão cedo daqui – ela fungou. – Eric e Alicia estão gostando tanto daqui. Tudo bem que Eric vai sair daqui um mês, mas Alicia... Eles até já estavam acostumando com a mentira de que sou a irmã deles...

E voltou a chorar. Ajoelhei a seu lado e abracei seu ombro, acariciando seus cabelos verdes.

- Isso não está certo. Suzz, não está certo! – olhei de volta para David. – Essa mentira de Julian...

Eu não sabia o que fazer diante tudo isso. Se Suzz saísse, o que seria das Griffies, ainda mais nesse jogo decisivo? E dos garotos do coral, se David saísse?

No dia seguinte, durante o almoço, David veio falar comigo. O conselho havia decidido: tinham quinze dias para se retirar do castelo. Isso foi tratado com total confidência, ainda mais por causa dos alunos. Saberiam somente quando o dia chegasse.

- Suzz terá tempo para explicar a Alicia e Eric a respeito de tudo, e o jogo já terá passado – David disse. – Já estava tão difícil para os dois aceitarem a ideia dessa falsa gravidez...

- Sim, ouvi dizer que fofocas os perseguem o tempo todo agora... – suspirei, meio desesperada. – Céus, eles terão que sair antes mesmo de terem terminado o ano.

David não voltou a dizer nada. Apenas me fitava profundamente, tentando ler meu pensamento. E parece que ele conseguiu.

- Você não vai dizer nada ao conselho – disse, simplesmente.

- Suzz não pode pagar o preço! Eu estou grávida, não ela! Nós somos os responsáveis por tudo isso!

- Eles não vão acreditar se você simplesmente aparecer por lá e dizer que é você quem está grávida.

- Se eu tiver como provar, eles vão – respondi.

- Nina... Por favor – ele implorou. – Não traga mais problemas para si mesma.

- David, entenda – insisti, amargurada. – Não posso ficar suportando essa culpa, vendo Suzz triste por aí e tendo que enfrentar meus problemas com os filhos dela, não posso!

- Nina...

- Já tomei minha decisão.

Depois das aulas daquele dia, passei na sala de Dumbledore.

- Nina, olá – ele sorriu para mim, cordialmente, erguendo os olhos de seus papéis sobre a mesa.

Respirei fundo.

- Dumbledore... Vim me demitir.

* * *

><p>David:<p>

Minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir de preocupações, mas mesmo assim me dirigi até a sala de música. Não podia deixar meus alunos precisando de mim novamente. Só fiquei pensando em Nina na sala de Dumbledore, fazendo o que eu mais temia que ela fizesse.

- Olá, pessoal. Vamos aquecer um pouco essas vozes? – cheguei já dizendo, já que eu não estava com ideia nenhuma na cabeça.

- Er... professor? – Lily se aproximou. – Bom... Nós preparamos um número, e queríamos que você visse.

Olhei para o rosto de todos, e só foi aí que percebi que eles haviam afastado as cadeiras, deixando um espaço amplo na sala.

- Um número?

- É. Percebemos que você anda meio com a cabeça no mundo da lua... E depois de todos os acontecimentos, queríamos muito cantar essa música para você – Sophie disse, sorrindo.

- Durante todo o tempo que passamos sem você, sofremos muito, sabe? – Lily riu. – E foi então que percebemos que sem você... Somos um baita de um fracasso.

- E sem Nina também, aliás – Franco disse. – Mas não a encontramos em lugar nenhum...

Ah, não.

- Então, queira se sentar... – Sean me levou até meu banquinho, dessa vez posto praticamente encostado ao piano de Brad. – Assista e simplesmente relaxe um pouco.

Eles se coloram em posição, e se puseram a cantar.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

Lily comandava a canção, enquanto os outros dançavam ao fundo e sorriam para mim. Dorcas cantava meio a contragosto, e cheguei à conclusão de que ela queria que fosse dela o solo. Bom, bem usual isso.

_Because we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life, would suck, without you_

Inevitavelmente, sorri. Durante todo o número, eles faziam as coreografias de todos os outros números que eu os ajudei, desde os primeiros até os mais recentes. Foi divertido relembrar todos eles.

_Maybe I was stupid_

_For telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong_

_For trying to pick a fight_

Continuei a sorrir e, de repente, a imagem de Nina chegou na minha mente e eu mal prestei atenção no que eles passaram a fazer ali. Somente a música chegava a meus ouvidos, e fui tomado por meus pensamentos novamente. Pensamentos sobre Nina, e somente sobre ela.

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

Sim, eu havia ficado feliz por eles cantarem aquilo para mim, levando em conta que eu achava que eles nunca mais sequer olhariam na minha cara depois do que eu fiz. Mas era incontrolável aquela necessidade de pensar em Nina, em todas nossas brigas esquecidas para abrir um relacionamento novo, e todas as conversas e desafios que havíamos passado juntos...

_Because we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life, would suck, without you_

_..._e pensar que eu havia chegado a beijá-la, após de todas nossas desavenças do passado. E pensar que agora ela estava carregando um filho meu, deixando tudo mais confuso. E de repente percebi que não havia o porquê daquilo, eu simplesmente... tinha de ficar com ela.

O que eu estava fazendo?

_Because we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life, would suck, without you!_

Qual é o problema comigo, no fim das contas? Nina estava agora provavelmente pedindo demissão, ficando longe de Hogwarts, longe _de mim_...

Acordei para a vida ao mesmo tempo em que a música terminava. Fiquei de pé e aplaudi, num entusiasmo um pouco descontrolado.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado eu... – eles sorriam, embora eu suspeitasse que eles haviam percebido minha distração. – Vocês mais do que me emocionaram, vocês... Abriram minha mente, clarearam tudo. Preciso fazer uma coisa.

- O quê? – Lily perguntou. – Mister D, onde você vai? Mister D!

Ouvi eles me chamarem, mas corri do mesmo jeito. Passei voando por alunos, subi escadas apressadamente, e depois de ofegar muito e de transpassar fantasmas, finalmente cheguei à sala. Abri a porta com um estrondo. Nina, que parecia estar arrumando suas coisas numa mala – me deixando levemente desorientado – deu um pulo.

- Por Merlin, David!

- Está fazendo suas malas? – perguntei arfando, assustado.

- Sim. Falei com Dumbledore. Expliquei tudo e ele pareceu compreender. Vai ser melhor...

- Não vai ser. E você não vai embora – falei, ainda exausto da corrida. – Eu não vou deixar.

- Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou, mas minha resposta não foi por palavras. Fui em sua direção e puxei sua boca para a minha, segurando seu pequeno rosto em minhas mãos. Seja o que for o que ela estava segurando, ela simplesmente jogou de lado e correspondeu ao meu beijo, sem hesitar, segurando minhas roupas e me puxando para mais perto.

Ofegamos juntos quando nos separamos do beijo, e ela pôs suas mãos sobre as minhas, as que seguravam seu rosto.

- Não vou deixar você partir – falei, encostando minha testa na dela.

Ela sorriu, quase soltando uma risada.

- Sendo assim... Não vou insistir em ir embora.

Soltei uma risada fraca, e então a abracei, sentindo, pela primeira vez, que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

Fui me encontrar com Eric no café da manhã. Ele havia se sentado meio afastado na mesa da Corvinal, e eu até já imaginava o porquê.

- Oi, Eric – cumprimentei, sorrindo levemente. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, So – ele disse, e logo voltou o olhar para o Profeta Diário que lia.

Olhei para os lados e vi um grande número de gente cochichando sem discrição nenhuma, e senti uma súbita pena de Eric.

- Eu sei que está passando por problemas, Eric – eu disse, calmamente. – E é nessas horas que você pode contar com seus amigos.

Eric bufou.

- Meus amigos se afastaram de mim assim que o boato correu.

- E eu sou o quê? – perguntei, e então tirei o jornal de suas mãos, pois estava realmente irritando. – Eric, você tem que ignorar tudo isso.

- Fácil pra você dizer.

- Você está errado – insisti. – Eu já fui alvo de muitas fofocas e cochichos nesse castelo, acredite. Quando eu comecei a namorar Sirius, e quando correu um boato de que eu havia beijado James. Ah, sem falar de todo aquele problema com minha bulimia. Eu já te contei tudo isso, e você não estava aqui pra presenciar toda aquele desespero pelo qual passei. E pra falar a verdade, ainda passo. Cada derrota do coral da Grifinória para o da Sonserina é mais cochichos e mais gosmas na cara. Agradeça que isso nunca aconteceu com você.

Eric ficou pensando por um minuto, e por fim suspirou.

- Ela... Não está grávida.

- Eu sei que não. Todos do coral sabem – dei de ombros. – Tudo uma confusão de Julian Moreau.

- Aquele idiota – Eric balançou a cabeça. – Mas fico surpreso de você saber da verdade.

- Há, sim, uma pessoa grávida na história. E bem sabemos que não é Suzz.

- Então quem é? - seus olhos rapidamente brilharam de curiosidade.

- É segredo – mostrei a língua. – E acredite, quando tudo se esclarecer, todos vão ver que nada disso envolve Suzz.

Eric olhou profundamente pra mim, depois para as próprias mãos, que brincavam com o vão da mesa de madeira.

- Ela é a minha mã... Irmã – ele engoliu em seco.

Que bonitinho. Realmente, Suzz deve ter sido como uma mãe pra ele e para Alicia, e não era à toa que ele estava mesmo chateado. Ficamos conversando mais um pouquinho, e ele me agradeceu umas duas vezes pela força.

- Tenho que ir agora – me coloquei de pé e joguei a mochila nas costas. – Foi marcada uma reunião rápida na sala de música, e parece ser importante. Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Sem dúvidas – ele piscou para mim, e eu simplesmente sorri de volta. Ah, Eric...

Percebi que eu estava atrasada somente quando entrei na sala. Para felicidade de todos, Nina estava lá, conversando alegremente com todos junto com Mister D. Apesar de tudo que havia acontecido, agora tínhamos um ótimo clima ali. E percebi depois que havia mais um motivo para isso: hoje era aniversário de Franco.

- Ah, parabéns! – exclamei quando me disseram, correndo a abraçar o namorado de Alice. – Tudo de bom, Franco!

E cantamos um afinadíssimo e animado parabéns, com a ajuda da banda que se encontrava ali. Me senti meio avoada por ser uma das últimas a saber daquilo.

- E não se esqueçam! Daqui a três dias teremos outra aniversariante aqui! – Jason riu, apontando discretamente para Maria, assim que terminamos de abraçar Franco.

Maria deu um tapa na sua cabeça.

- Fofoqueiro!

- Ora, com tantos aniversários assim, devemos comemorar, não? – John disse, animado.

- Com toda sombra de dúvida. Nem que seja uma comemoração singela aqui na sala de música! – Lily disse.

- Estão liberados! – Mister D disse, e vibramos, contentes.

Depois de muita conversa, Mister D nos sossegou, a fim de contar a todos, com muita alegria, que Nina não iria nos abandonar tão cedo. E, pouco depois, Alice se pôs de pé e foi para o centro da sala.

- Em homenagem ao meu lindo e amado namorado que faz aniversário hoje, tenho uma pequena canção para ele – ela anunciou. Ouvi Dorcas suspirar, descontente.

A banda começou a tocar, acompanhando Alice.

_For all those times you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you _

_I'll be forever thankful, baby _

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Como praticamente todas nós meninas ali amávamos aquela música, não hesitamos nem um pouco em cantar com Alice no refrão.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

Alice já tinha seus olhinhos lacrimejados, sorrindo para Franco sentado ali, todo emocionado. Desde sempre esse foi o casal que mais durou naquela sala e, sinceramente, eu acho que vai durar por muito mais tempo.

_You were always there for me _

_The tender wind that carried me _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth _

_My world is a better place because of you_

Inevitavelmente, vi olhares se trocarem durante a música. Lily começou a passar a mão pela bochecha, o que às vezes fazia para tentar disfarçar. Isso me levou a olhar para James, que tinha a pior cara de cão abandonado possível. Ah, essas paixões...

E então pensei em Sirius, e sem querer olhei em sua direção. Outro com cara de cão abandonado. Tentei o máximo possível não sentir pena dele. Por mais que eu tentasse, simplesmente meu coração queria perdoá-lo. Portanto, isso queria dizer que eu nunca deveria fazê-lo.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

Aplaudimos com fervor quando a música terminou. No momento em que Franco ficou de pé, Alice correu e se jogou nos braços dele. Aplaudimos com mais entusiasmo ainda, reverenciando o único casal que reflete o relacionamento que nenhum de nós jamais tivemos. E, no meu caso, talvez, eu nunca poderei ter.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Cochilo, do verbo cochilar; toscanejar, dormitar, tirar uma soneca. Definição do que eu ando precisando e, ainda mais que isso, PRECISO DORMIR!

Pensa numa pessoa praticamente morta, tudo causado por excesso de deveres e preocupações. A minha vida não anda fácil.

Ando acordando mais cedo que o normal para cumprir meus deveres de monitora-chefe, afinal, eu ainda preciso fazer isso. Minhas rondas, que antes eram depois das aulas, estavam me impedindo de ir ao treino das Griffies – o que, pelo menos, vai tranquilizar um pouco quando o campeonato acabar, daqui a poucos dias. Por isso tive que trocar meu turno com um monitor do sexto ano, e então meu dia ficava assim: acordar cedo – fazer ronda (e lendo um livro pros NIEM's enquanto perambulo pelos corredores também, o que fica bem complicado se eu tiver o azar de encontrar o Pirraça) – assistir aulas – almoçar (e lendo um livro enquanto isso – sem falar em algumas reuniões do coral nesse meio tempo) – assistir aulas – ir para o treino das Griffies (mais pesado do que nunca, com o jogo se aproximando – e também lendo algumas colinhas quando Suzz não está por perto) – ir para o coral (lendo um livro quando Mister D volta com esse entediante aquecimento de vozes) – estudar mais um pouco na biblioteca ou na Sala Comunal (prefiro a biblioteca, mas tenho que admitir que lá ultimamente está tão lotado de conversas quanto na Sala Comunal – o que deixa Madame Pince doidona) – e, enfim, dormir. Estou morta, e ando feito um zumbi por aí. Mas até que é normal. Fim do ano acabando e grande parte dos alunos fica assim.

Eu estou definitivamente preocupada com os NIEM's. Ando estudando muito, mais que o usual e o necessário, mas ainda sim sinto que não é o suficiente. E isso me deixa nervosa e, é claro, atrapalha minhas noites de sono. É só colocar a cabeça no travesseiro que eu começo a sonhar com a fórmula perfeita do antídoto para curar uma mordida de uma Fada Mordente. Droga.

Ah, e devo lembrar também do último assunto, mas não menos importante, que minhas queridas amigas fazem questão de me lembrar todo santo dia:

- E o James?

É um complô. Simplesmente volto aos meus livros, porque com eles tenho certeza que não estou perdendo meu tempo. Não tenho a intenção de ficar pensando em más lembranças agora. Deixarei isso pra depois.

Numa noite qualquer de algum dia da semana – estou perdida no tempo –, eu saí da biblioteca com o intuito de procurar um lugar mais calmo para se estudar, porque, francamente, aquele lugar está um inferno. Pensei no banheiro da Murta, mas só daria certo se ela parasse de chorar para eu poder me concentrar.

E então, andando por um corredor deserto (tenho que aprender que isso nunca vai ser uma boa ideia), uma sombra chegou perto de mim, vinda do além, e eu quase enfartei. Eu tinha quase certeza de que era o retardado do James.

Quase.

- Me desculpe, não queria te assustar – disse a voz, melodiosa.

Sabe aquele alguém que consegue te irritar só de ouvir sua voz?

- St. James – falei com desprezo.

- Oi, Lily – ele sorriu, cauteloso. Decerto minha recente forma zumbi tenha o assustado, o que é muito bom mesmo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, me recompondo.

- Dando umas voltas – ele deu de ombros. Como eu não queria prolongar a conversa, optei por não dar uma bronca de monitora.

- Sugiro que vá pra cama – respondi, mais ríspida do que eu esperava. – Boa noite.

- Lily, espere – ele chamou, quase choramingando. Eu poderia sentir pena, mas não senti. Quer dizer, só um pouco.

- É muita cara de pau a sua falar comigo – rebati, entre irritada e exausta. – Devo lembrar-lhe do que aconteceu? Lembrar o showzinho que você deu na frente dos seus amigos? Me humilhar e terminar nosso namoro na frente de todos, e depois jogar uma gosma em mim? Então já sei... Veio debochar da minha cara, já que seu querido coral com seus queridos amiguinhos derrotaram a Grifinória mais uma vez... Suponho que com a ajuda de um espiãozinho que até aquele momento eu pensava que era meu amigo e que fiz questão de fazer com que todos te aceitassem no coral ficaria bem fácil, não? Mas não venha debochar, pois seus amigos sonserinos já fizeram isso pra gente, jogando ainda mais gosma em todos nós. Deve estar satisfeito, afinal, toda sua atuação deu certo! E eu, a idiota, acreditei que éramos amigos, eu acreditei!

Terminei meu desabafo surpresa, já que eu não estava chorando como normalmente acontecia. Talvez eu estivesse detonada demais pra isso. Jessie continuou a me olhar, com uma expressão que sugeria amargura.

- Você está certa sobre tudo – e suspirou. – Foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito com você. Eu peço desculpas.

Tão robotizado, parecia até que tinha decorado falas numa peça.

- Desculpas não são suficientes.

- Eu não queria fazer aquilo, Lily! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio cansado. Bom, ele estava no sétimo ano também. – Eu... Fui forçado.

Tive que soltar um muxoxo de desdém.

- Forçado?

- Eu nunca quis dizer aquilo pra você...

- Mas você disse.

- Eu disse a eles que não era a coisa certa a se fazer...

- Mas você fez.

Jessie suspirou novamente.

- Se eu pudesse... Eu nunca teria feito nada disso – ele olhou para baixo, balançando a cabeça.

- Não é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso – rebati, com certa tristeza ao perceber a verdade disso.

Silêncio. Jessie continuou a olhar pra baixo.

- Eu saí do coral da Sonserina – ele anunciou.

Ok, _agora_ eu fiquei completamente surpresa. Demorei um pouco para acreditar, mas ainda assim perguntei:

- Por quê?

Jessie finalmente voltou seu olhar pra mim.

- Porque... Acho que é a coisa certa a se fazer – seus olhos castanhos me fitaram profundamente. – Ou talvez uma forma de me redimir. De ganhar seu perdão.

Depois de muito ponderar sobre tudo aquilo, só consegui responder:

- Acho que não é hora de você merecê-lo.

Deixei Jessie pra trás e me dirigi para a Torre da Grifinória. Sei que não conseguiria dormir – apesar de precisar muito agora –, pois agora ficarei pensando em tudo o que ele havia dito. Coral da Sonserina sem Jessie St. James? Uou, isso era bom demais. Se bem que nada pode impedir que a Sonserina nos detone naquela dança minuciosamente perfeita. Mas, ainda sim, era uma boa notícia...

Quis contar logo isso a todos, e fiquei surpresa ao ver todo mundo ainda na Sala Comunal. Uma conversa doida tomava conta de todos, e logo percebi que era uma fofoca à solta.

- Gente, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, curiosa, quando cheguei na rodinha que eles haviam formado.

Quem respondeu, obviamente, foi Dorcas.

- Miste babaca da Bronwen vão ter que sair do castelo!

* * *

><p><span>Alice:<span>

Tão bombante quanto a notícia de Susan estar grávida (o que nem ao menos é verdade) foi a notícia que os futuros pais tinham que sair do castelo, por ordem do conselho da escola, depois de reclamações dos pais. Ninguém foi dormir naquele dia – menos Lily, que apagou com a cabeça deitada no colo de Sean enquanto discutíamos na sala comunal –, pois fofocas corriam de boca em boca sem parar. De onde a notícia teve origem não se sabe, mas Dorcas ficou chateada de não ter sido dela.

- Sem dúvidas vai pro MMM – ela informou, convicto.

E depois de levarmos Lily pra cama, alguns de nós fomos atrás de Nina e Mister D em busca de respostas. Quinze dias, é o que eles teriam pra sair. Fazendo as contas, Suzz poderia coordenar as Griffies a tempo do jogo, mas não daria tempo para Mister D nos coordenar para a final da competição de corais...

- Não, competição sem ajuda de novo não! – Emelina exclamou.

- Tudo bem, Nina vai ficar e ajudar vocês – Mister D nos tranquilizou.

O que era confuso. Estava na cara que Nina se sentia culpada, e presenciamos uma pequena discussão em que Nina insistia a contar ao conselho toda a verdade, porém Mister D não queria que ela o fizesse.

Mas quem parecia estar mal de verdade era Suzz, que andava desanimada e completamente em desespero. No treino das Griffies ela mal gritou incentivos pra gente como ela costumava fazer – e nos prejudicamos um pouco, porque ela deixou os exercícios ainda mais puxados, se é que isso era possível.

- Tantos babados que eu estou ficando louquinha! – Dorcas cantarolou, divertindo-se com tudo aquilo.

Boatos corriam mais rápido do que Maria e Lily quando disputavam o banheiro todas as manhãs, e enquanto isso eu via o tanto que Suzz, Eric, Alicia e até mesmo Mister D estavam sofrendo com tantas fofocas. Cochichos e espiadelas eram lançados com frequência a eles, sem falar nos alunos dando indiretas em voz alta em relação à gravidez durante a aula de DCAT.

- Coitado dele – Sophie comentou comigo.

E, é claro, pelo menos um pouquinho tinha que sobrar pra gente. Alguns sonserinos fizeram questão de zombar pelo menos um pouco de nós.

- Um coordenador com essa reputação... Não é à toa que a Grifinória é um bando de fracassados – alguém comentou na mesa da Sonserina, quando eu, Franco e James passamos por perto.

Aquele dia parecia não ter fim, e um ótimo método para passar o tempo e esquecer um pouco de tudo isso era estudar. Me juntei a Maria para irmos para os jardins e se livrar das fofocas, e consegui arrastar Dorcas junto comigo, a pedido de Sophie e Lily, que não aguentavam mais ela falar daquele mesmo assunto.

- Vocês não acham estranho que Nina...

- Shiu, Dorcas. É História da Magia que estamos vendo agora! – eu interrompia. Ela fazia uma cara de desprezo e abria o livro pela décima quarta vez.

Ficamos ali até começar a anoitecer, e subimos para o castelo. Dorcas continuava a tagarelar sobre os babados do dia enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, em direção à sala de música. E foi aí que Maria parou abruptamente, dando uma cotovelada em Dorcas, que parou de falar.

- O que foi? – sussurrei.

- Alguém está chorando – ela respondeu.

- Uh, mais babados! – Dorcas estalou os dedos. – Vamos ver quem é!

E aproximamos devagar. Quanto mais aproximávamos, mais ouvíamos vozes. Escutamos um choro fininho, quase que de criança, e uma mulher conversava com um garoto de voz bem grossa.

- Isso não é justo, mãe – falou a voz grossa. – O plano era que Ali ficasse em Hogwarts até terminar a escola!

- Eu sei, Eric – a mulher suspirou.

- Se é ela que está grávida, por que você tem que pagar por algo que nem fez? Por que não conta tudo ao conselho? Por que tiveram que te envolver nessa?

- Se deve culpar alguém, culpe Julian Moreau, que inventou tudo isso.

- Conte ao conselho, mãe – o garoto insistiu. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde Nina vai ter que sair do castelo mesmo. E ela e Moreau já haviam dito que sairiam no fim do ano letivo. Que diferença fará quinze dias? O importante é que você não saia, já que não está grávida e pretende ficar por mais cinco anos no castelo...

Suzz não respondeu. Eu conseguia ouvir Dorcas e Maria prenderem a respiração ao meu lado, chocadas ao ouvir o diálogo.

- Gostamos tanto daqui... – Eric voltou a dizer. – E até já estávamos acostumados em esconder tudo...

Alicia fungou.

- Mamãe, se você for embora, e quanto o Eric for também... Eu vou ficar sozinha...

- Ali, meu bem – Suzz falou com a voz amável. – Todas as crianças vem pra cá sozinhas, sem os pais e sem os irmãos. Crianças até mais novas que você. É assim que é Hogwarts... E você tem seus amigos também, como o John.

- Digamos que ela não está acostumada com isso – Eric constatou.

- Gente, chega – falei baixo para as meninas, alarmada, puxando-as dali – Estamos atrasadas para o coral!

- Que BA-BA-DO! – Dorcas guinchou com fervor. – Gente, que dias lindos são esses que estão passando! Desculpe, mas hoje não vou pro coral, eu vou é fofocar!

E saiu correndo feito uma doida – o que de fato era – pra uma direção oposta.

- Vamos – Maria disse, e eu a acompanhei para a sala de música.

A reação de todos foi igual a nossa quando contamos o que tínhamos ouvido.

- Eric? Filho de Suzz? – Beth disse, boquiaberta.

- Estou em choque – Sean comentou, com cautela pra não se mexer, porque Lily havia cochilado com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

- Alicia nunca me disse isso... – John estava entre surpreso e aborrecido.

- Nem Eric havia me contado – Sophie disse.

- Não sei por que Suzz esconderia isso, é muito confuso – Remo comentou.

- Esconderia o quê? – Mister D entrou na sala, com sua maleta em mãos.

- Certamente o senhor sabia, não é Mister D? – Sirius perguntou. – Que Alicia e Eric são na verdade filhos de Suzz?

Moreau ficou ainda mais chocado que nós.

- Como souberam disso?

- Eu, Dorcas e Maria escutamos ela falando com eles – expliquei.

Mister D colocou a maleta em cima do piano e suspirou.

- Não acredito que descobriram – ele pareceu preocupado, enquanto balançava a cabeça. – E eu tinha achado que tudo ia partir de Julian. Ele sabe que Suzz nunca teve irmãos, mas por sorte ele pareceu desinteressado na vida dela durante o tempo em que ficou aqui.

E continuou a ficar pensativo, enquanto trocávamos olhares de questionamento.

- Mas é importante que ninguém mais saiba disso, certo? – ele pediu.

Silêncio. E então a voz de Mister D ficou embargada.

- Alice, você disse... – ele parou. – Você disse que estava você, Maria e quem?

- Dorcas – respondi, com certo temor.

Sua cara ficou ainda pior. E com razão.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas:<span>

- Não se sente culpada, Dorcas? – me perguntaram, à mesa do jantar.

Por que havia de sentir? Notícias acabam nos ouvidos de todo mundo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Falei isso para as meninas, que me lançaram um olhar de repreensão.

- Eu me sinto muito culpada – Alice disse. – Não era pra eu ficar ouvindo conversas dos outros.

- Também me sinto culpada – Maria comentou. – Ainda mais porque essa notícia piorou ainda mais a situação de Suzz.

- Só porque ela quis. Não sei por que não conta ao conselho que ela não está grávida – respondi, indiferente. – Está levando a culpa dos amigos porque quer.

- Acho que logo logo Mister D e Nina contarão a verdade. Ainda mais diante do que Suzz está passando... – Lily disse, olhando diretamente para a mesa dos professores.

Lá estava a famosa Treinadora Bronwen, sentada toda amuada, com cara que passou noites em claro morrendo de preocupação. Repito: porque ela quer.

- É nossa culpa – Alice disse, desanimada. – Não deveríamos ter ouvido aquilo.

- Nossa culpa uma ova! Ninguém manda ficar guardando segredos por aí, francamente...

- Mas não precisava espalhar, Dorcas – Sean falou.

- Claro que precisava, garota – falei, me levantando e pegando meus rascunhos para o jornal. – Fofocas servem para isso: satisfazer os nossos ouvidos.

Todos ali reviraram os olhos, simultaneamente.

O dia foi simplesmente ótimo, porém o seguinte poderia ter sido melhor. Era o aniversário de Maria MacDonald, portanto toda a atenção foi voltada para ela durante o dia. Deram-lhe presentes e a parabenizavam por todo lado – principalmente uma espécie de fã-clube ridículo de garotas que havia se formado desde seu solo estúpido na competição de dezembro –, e, é claro, tive que fingir muita felicidade por ela. Só fingir. Porque fazia parte do meu plano.

Ele estava sem furos, e quanto mais cedo eu o aplicasse, melhor. Já vi muitas mulheres fazerem isso em filmes e novelas, e eu, Dorcas Diva Meadowes, irei usar esse plano de mulheres geniais a meu favor. Eu teria Jason para mim.

Tive também que suportar uma pequena festa na sala de música, com direito a uma faixa "Parabéns Maria e Franco!". Tive que suporta MacDonald e Jason só na agarração, e tive o desagrado de ouvir Jason dizendo a ela para se encontrarem mais tarde, em tom misterioso.

Seja o que for o que acontecesse, podia atrapalhar meu plano. Ou favorecer.

- Oi, Jason – cheguei perto dele, quando ele terminou de conversar com um dos caras da banda que também estava participando da festa. – Sem querer ouvi seu convite secreto para Maria.

Jason estava bem mais tolerante comigo, mas mesmo assim ficou um pouco desconfiado, percebi.

- Espero que não tente atrapalhar isso.

- Que isso, de forma alguma – soltei uma risadinha. – Só quero dizer que... Já passou da hora, não?

Ele não entendeu. Que lerdozinho.

- Você sabe que eu já desencanei de você há séculos, pois Dorcas Meadowes não é de se jogar em caras tão facilmente, portanto acredite em mim – tomei um gole de cerveja amanteigada. – Já passou da hora de você e Maria se resolverem melhor. Dar mais um passo... Esquentar a relação.

Ele ruborizou, e eu ri novamente.

- A noite é perfeita para isso.

- Eu preparei outra coisa – ele disse, ainda sem graça. – Eu não achava que... já estava na hora.

"Outra coisa". Supus que fosse alguma coisinha romântica que eles costumavam fazer. Mas o que eu estava sugerindo era muito mais que isso. Eu não gostava nem de imaginar aquilo, mas tudo era necessário para ganhar Jason.

- Somente tente. Acho que Maria vai gostar – pisquei, e então me afastei.

Ai, ai, ai... Sou um gênio. Sou maligna. Sou Dorcas Meadowes.

E Dorcas Meadowes nunca perde.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

Voltando da singela festa que havíamos preparado para Maria e Franco, eu e Nina conversávamos pelo corredor, com cautela, como sempre andávamos fazendo. Nem na sala de música mostrávamos muita intimidade, porém tenho quase certeza de que meus alunos já haviam percebido tudo. Em todo caso, os membros da banda não sabiam, e apesar de não falarem muito, bem que poderiam espalhar alguma coisa. E, sem dúvidas, essa era a última coisa que eu queria. Quanto a Dorcas, tenho quase certeza que as outras meninas fariam ela se controlar.

Nos outros lugares conversávamos naturalmente, como sempre fizemos. Somente quando estávamos a sós é que eu podia abraçá-la e beijá-la com toda a liberdade que tínhamos, e podíamos falar do bebê – agora um assunto alegre para nós. E discutíamos sobre outras coisas mais sérias, principalmente sobre Suzz.

- David... – Nina começou, enquanto caminhávamos. Só pelo seu tom de voz eu já entendi o que ela queria dizer.

Soltei um suspiro.

- Vamos até a sala dela.

Chegando lá, ela demorou um pouco para abrir a porta. Sua expressão cansada forçou um sorriso.

- Olá, entrem – disse, e foi o que fizemos.

Estava tudo uma bagunça, e acho que eu entendi o porquê de sua demora a nos atender.

- Estou empacotando algumas coisas – ela explicou, rouca.

- Suzz, chega – Nina disse. – Chega, ok? Isso não é justo! Você não merece sair daqui!

- E daí se eles souberem da verdade, Nina? Meu nome já espalhou de boca em boca, alunos, pais e professores – ela falou, se jogando numa poltrona próxima. – E provavelmente eles não acreditarão na verdade, já que é muito mais fácil que eu, velha amiga de David, tenha engravidado dele, e não você.

- Tenho exames de gravidez para comprovar – Nina insistiu.

- Mas como comprovar que é de David, e não de qualquer um? – Suzz rebateu. Estava na cara que ela havia pensado muito sobre o assunto.

- Você pode provar que não há bebê nenhum – Nina disse, e quando Suzz estava prestes a responder, ela disse: – E eu e David estamos pensando em assumir nossa relação.

Suzz parou por um instante, e então seus olhos bateram em nossas mãos se entrelaçando.

- Isso é ótimo, gente – ela sorriu suavemente.

- E como eu e Nina temos total certeza de que sairemos do castelo no fim do ano letivo, e você não sairá, nada mais justo que contemos toda a verdade – falei.

Suzz olhou para o teto, pensativa.

- Está tudo desmoronando. Os pais não gostam de mim, e agora que sabem que Alicia e Eric na verdade são meus filhos? – ela bufou. – Piorou tudo. Mentiras correm de que eles são filhos de outros professores de outras escolas, e isso prejudica mais a eles do que a mim. Eu preciso sair para o bem de todo mundo. A professora estranha de cabelos verdes precisa deixar Hogwarts.

- Não, não precisa – Nina foi até ela e pegou em sua mão. – Vamos esclarecer tudo ao conselho. Colocar as cartas na mesa.

- Afinal, tudo isso aconteceu por causa do meu irmãozinho Julian – falei, com desprezo e um pouco de vergonha.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, e o próprio entrou.

- Escutei meu nome – Julian disse, fechando a porta atrás de si e me abraçando. – Olá, meu querido irmão.

Empurrei-o para longe de mim. Vi Nina fazer uma careta, e os olhos de Suzz faiscarem.

- Estava ouvindo nossa conversa o tempo todo? – Nina perguntou.

- E por que está no castelo novamente? A próxima competição vai demorar – lembrei.

- Mas o jogo de quadribol não, e eu não quero perder a grande final – ele sorriu torto, jogando o cabelo de lado. – Ouvi dizer que o time da Grifinória nem tem apanhador – balançou a cabeça. – Lamentável, essa Grifinória, ama perder semp...

Julian foi interrompido por Suzz, que num piscar de olhos havia se levantado e dado um sonoro soco em sua cara. Foi tão rápido que em um segundo Julian estava cambaleando, se escorando numa pilha de caixas de papelão.

Se levantou com a mão no rosto, jogando o cabelo de lado novamente.

- Está louca, mulher? – perguntou, ainda espantado.

- Por sua culpa tudo isso começou! O que você tinha na cabeça para espalhar aquilo? – ela se aproximou, ameaçadora, gritando. – Você me paga, Julian Moreau!

Seria hilário se o assunto não fosse tão sério. Suzz, de punhos fechados, dava passo atrás de passo em direção a Julian, e ele se afastava, com o rosto avermelhado.

- Gente, calma! – Nina disse, quase sorrindo. Ela havia gostado do soco tanto quanto eu.

Suzz respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Não vou perder as estribeiras com você, Julian – ela rosnou, ainda irritada. – Tenho medo de fazer o que não devia e me prejudicar ainda mais do que você me prejudicou.

- Eu te prejudiquei? Somente acelerei sua saída daqui! – ele protestou, falando como se fosse realmente inocente. – Quando soubessem que você mentiu a respeito de seus – fez aspas no ar – "irmãos", iriam te expulsar de qualquer jeito!

- Você nem ao menos sabia disso quando espalhou toda essa mentirada ridícula! – Suzz gritou.

- E isso não seria um motivo para a expulsarem daqui – lembrei.

Julian deu de ombros.

- Eu não resisti.

Naquele momento até eu quis socá-lo na cara.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto você está destruindo a vida de Suzz, Alicia e Eric, Julian, não tem ideia – Nina disse a ele, cortante.

- Um mundo sem verdades não é um bom mundo, meus caros.

- Claro, porque eu ter engravidado Suzz é uma total verdade – ironizei.

Ele riu.

- Por isso tem que haver um equilíbrio. Mentiras e verdades. É a lei.

Suzz perdeu a paciência.

- Fora daqui, Julian Moreau! Você é... maluco! – ela apontou para a porta. – Fora, fora, fora!

Julian levou as mãos ao ar.

- Com todo prazer – jogou o cabelo de lado e, com um pouco de cautela, saiu porta afora.

Suzz passou as mãos nervosamente pelo seu cabelo verde, e se jogou na poltrona. Pelo que eu a conheço, já havia começado a chorar.

- Me desculpe pelo meu irmão, Suzz – falei, completamente sem graça.

Nina olhou para mim, então tive de assentir.

- Já chega. Vamos por um fim nisso.

* * *

><p><span>Maria<span>:

Jason me levou para o lago assim que a festinha acabou. Já havia escurecido, e provavelmente Filch ou qualquer outro professor nos mataria se nos visse. Mas é legal correr alguns riscos, às vezes.

- Você é doido! – exclamei, rindo, enquanto Jason me puxava pela mão pelo jardim. Fiquei surpresa quando vi um ambiente super fofo e romântico preparado numa árvore ali, com decoração em vermelho e coraçõezinhos por todo lado.

- Ah, Jason, isso é lindo! – suspirei, quando vi tudo aquilo.

- Parte do meu presente – ele riu.

- E são quantas partes? Quanto mais melhor – falei.

- Hum... – ele hesitou, pensando. – Com essa, são três partes.

- Ok – me sentei sobre uma das almofadas postas ali. – E a primeira parte já acabou?

- Ainda não – ele sorriu, piscando, e foi aí que eu entendi que a primeira parte era ficar ali, abraçadinhos, trocando beijos e carícias.

A noite estava linda e perfeita para se estar com quem se ama – sim, estou totalmente romântica hoje – e era um ótimo jeito de terminar meu aniversário. A lua cheia iluminava o céu e refletia na água. Quando reparei na lua, lembrei que provavelmente Remo estava por aí, sofrendo, e senti uma súbita pena dele. James, Sirius e Rabicho deviam estar com ele. Me certifiquei que estávamos bem longe do Salgueiro Lutador.

Ficamos conversando, falando de estudos e variados assuntos, como a formatura – e o fato de que seria estranho ele vir pro castelo e eu não estar aqui –, coral e demoramos um tempo falando em quadribol. Com o jogo final do campeonato próximo, as conversas sobre assunto tendiam a aumentar. Ficamos nos beijando, abraçando, rindo e conversando durante uma boa parte do tempo.

- E então... – ele me olhou bem nos olhos, e sorriu novamente. – Vamos para a segunda parte?

- Estou curiosa – falei, animada. – E que parte é essa?

- Seu presente – ele disse, e então tirou uma coisa bem pequena do bolso.

Reconheci o formato daquela caixinha, e tive a certeza quando ele a abriu. Era um anel lindo, dourado, simples e com uma pedrinha bem brilhante, ainda mais brilhante por causa da lua enorme que centrava o céu. Era simplesmente lindo.

- Oh – falei. – J-Jason... Você...

Tentei não demonstrar terror, mas ele percebeu. Felizmente Jason somente riu.

- Calma, isso não é um pedido de casamento. É que eu nunca te vi com um anel, então pensei que esse iria ficar lindo em você...

Ai, que fofo. Soltei um suspiro de paixão, e também de alívio, tenho de confessar.

Jason colocou o anel gentilmente no meu dedo, e beijou a minha mão. Beijei sua boca de volta, e depois o abracei.

- Obrigada! – falei, gaguejando um pouco. – É lindo, simplesmente lindo.

E passei a contemplar o anel. Depois de ter relaxado um pouco, ele pareceu ainda mais bonito.

- Não que, sabe... Eu não queira me casar com você – ele disse, e eu ergui a cabeça para encará-lo. Estava bem tímido, porém não parecia muito nervoso. – Esse dia ainda vai chegar.

Sorri levemente.

- Sim, porém tudo tem sua hora – e então pisquei para ele. – _Tudo_ mesmo.

Era para ele rir, mas não riu. Ficamos uns bons minutos encarando um ao outro. Olhei para toda aquela decoração romântica, e então eu soltei a respiração.

- Acho que eu já consigo imaginar o que seria a terceira parte – falei, completamente ruborizada.

Ele não confirmou, mas estava clara a resposta.

- Jason... – peguei em suas mãos. – Eu não sei se você está com pressa, mas...

- Não estou – ele interrompeu. Tentei identificar desapontamento naquela voz, mas não consegui. – As coisas só acontecem quando ambos querem, quando ambos acham que é certo.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. Eu não sabia o que responder e como reagir àquilo. Ficamos tensos e todo o romantismo foi embora. Voltei a olhar para meu lindo anel pra ver se aquele tempo desagradável passava, até que Jason deitou na almofada e me abraçou.

Aos poucos a tensão foi sumindo e, felizmente, voltamos à primeira parte.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie<span>:

- Tudo esclarecido! – Dorcas chegou à mesa, no café da manhã. – Estão ouvindo as fofocas? Pois é. Ontem à noite David e Nina esclareceram tudo, da gravidez e de seu relacionamento. O conselho mandará sua resposta em breve.

- Ah, então isso é paz? – perguntei. – Quero dizer, Nina e David vão sair de Hogwarts de qualquer jeito em menos de um mês, como a gente. O conselho talvez vai manter Suzz no castelo e Nina e David poderão sair naturalmente!

Os outros concordaram, e Dorcas deu de ombros.

- Isso é bom, muito bom – Alice disse, alegre. – Mas ainda estou culpada de ter descoberto o segredo de Suzz.

- Relaxa, agora que Nina contou a verdade, por que ela estaria ainda brava com a gente? – Dorcas disse, despreocupada.

Porém ela estava errada. Depois das aulas do dia, eu e as outras meninas fomos para o treino das Griffies, e durante todo o treino Suzz ignorava Alice e criticava Dorcas.

- Alonga mais esse joelho, garota – dizia a ela e a Alice com rispidez. Alice fez uma cara de choro.

Mas, fora isso, dava perceber que Suzz ainda estava triste. Talvez quando conselho anunciasse que ela podia permanecer aqui...

- Ela me odeia – Alice disse, enquanto subíamos para o castelo, quebradas. – Viu o jeito que ela falava comigo e com Dorcas?

- E com Maria, se ela estivesse aqui – Emelina falou. – Aonde será que ela se meteu?

Lily riu.

- Ela chegou tarde ontem, no dormitório. Deve ter tido uma ótima noite com Jason ontem.

Soltamos risadas também, até mesmo Dorcas.

- A folgada deve ter dormido o dia inteiro – Alice disse. – Sortuda. Não teve que enfrentar o ódio de Suzz.

- Eu nem ligo! – exclamou Dorcas, quando havíamos chegado ao Saguão de Entrada. – Ninguém manda revelar segredos no corredor.

Alice suspirou.

- Dorcas, eu estava pensando... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Devemos pedir desculpas a ela.

- Desculpas? Fala sério, garota! – Dorcas bufou.

- Alice tem razão. Seria uma boa, e talvez a tranquilizasse um pouco – colaborei. – Que tal se vocês fizessem um número como pedido de desculpas?

Alice soltou um gritinho.

- So, essa é uma ótima ideia!

Dorcas não gostou. Alice tentou convencer Dorcas durante a janta inteira, recebendo dicas de Sean e Lily. Quando ela finalmente cedeu, fomos em busca de Maria, tanto para perguntá-la da noite, quanto para falar do número para Suzz.

Encontramos Maria na Sala Comunal, toda despreocupada lendo seu livro de Adivinhação.

- Olá, Maria – nos aproximamos, com malícia na voz.

- Como foi a noite? – Dorcas perguntou, sem rodeios. Eu, Dorcas, Alice, Lily, Sean e Emelina sentamos ao redor dela para ouvir.

- Foi ótima, bem romântica – seus olhos brilharam. Orgulho do meu irmão.

- Rolou? – Dorcas perguntou, novamente sem rodeios.

- Como você é pervertida, Dorcas – censurei-a. – Mas rolou?

Maria riu.

- Eu e Jason concordamos que não estava na hora ainda. Digamos que ainda não estou preparada – ela disse.

- Fofo – Alice disse.

- É assim que uma relação deve ser. Cheia de compreensão e pensamentos mútuos – Lily concordou.

- É, foi uma noite excelente – Maria passou a mão pelos cabelos, de propósito, para vermos um pequeno brilho em seu dedo.

- Para tudo! – Emelina agarrou sua mão com tudo. – Isso é um anel de noivado!

- Vocês estão noivos? – Lily e Sean perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou ser a madrinha! – anunciei rapidamente.

- Não! Gente, não! – Maria gargalhou. – Não ficamos noivos. É apenas um anel, nada mais que isso. Também fiquei chocada, mas novamente achamos que ainda não era a hora.

- Estou tão orgulhosa do meu irmão – falei.

- Até eu quero um namorado desses – Sean olhou para o anel, depois da mão de Maria ser olhada por todas. Na vez de Dorcas, ela pegou o anel e colocou em seu dedo.

- Será que eu vou me casar algum dia? – ela perguntou, e ela mesmo respondeu. – É claro!

- Será, Dorcas? – perguntei, rindo. – Acho que vai ter que arrumar alguém muito paciente pra te aguentar.

- Com toda certeza – Maria concordou pegando seu anel de volta, colocando em cima de seu livro de Adivinhação. Ficamos todas ali, babando naquele anel lindo e soltando uns suspiros de vez em quando.

Depois de minutos, Emelina foi a primeira a falar.

- Chega de sonhar com casamentos, hora de estudar.

- EMELINA! – vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, quando Lina de alguma forma bateu na ponta do livro que estava pra fora da mesa. O anel voou.

As meninas gritavam, procurando o anel pelos ares, enquanto eu seguia o movimento que a peça dourada fazia, subindo e subindo...

Pulei de uma almofada até uma poltrona, sempre olhando para o alto para não perder o anel de vista e, com um salto, consigo agarrar o brilhinho com êxito.

Caí com tudo num sofá, quase chocando com um calouro, mas fiquei bem. Levei o anel até Maria, que me olhava surpresa, tal como os outros.

- Bela captura – comentou, colocando o anel de volta no dedo.

- Mais do que bela – outra voz disse, e percebi James e Sirius me olhando boquiabertos. – Simplesmente fantástica!

- Quê? – perguntei, arrumando a bagunça que havia se formado no meu cabelo quando havia caído no sofá.

- Sophie... – James se aproximou, pegando minhas mãos. – Você. Você é a apanhadora perfeita que tanto procurávamos.

* * *

><p><span>Alice<span>:

Mal havíamos comemorado o grande achado de James e Sirius para o time, e recebemos a pior notícia que podíamos receber no dia seguinte.

- Fala sério! – John protestou.

- Que tipo de conselho escolar é esse? Eles tem problema de cabeça ou algo do tipo? – Lily perguntou, enfurecida.

E mais protestos e xingamentos se seguiram, enquanto Mister D e Nina tentavam nos acalmar.

- Eles querem eliminar todos os problemas da escola – Nina tentou explicar. – E expulsando eu, David, Suzz e seus filhos é um jeito bem prático.

- Mas Eric e Alicia nem terminaram a escola! – Sophie gritou.

- E temos a competição no coral! – Beth lembrou.

Mais gritos de reclamação. Moreau nos acalmou novamente.

- Não há nada para se fazer – falou, e infelizmente estava bem sério ao dizer aquilo. – Teremos que sair, e nem Dumbledore tem o que fazer.

- Tem sim! Ele pode sim deixá-los pelo menos morar aqui! – exclamei.

- Pessoal, vai ser melhor assim – Nina disse, calmamente. – E do que adianta Alicia e Eric morarem aqui sem estudar? Se querem ajudar de algum jeito, ache outra escola de fácil acesso para os dois.

Ficamos em silêncio, cabisbaixos. Dorcas, Beth e John ainda protestavam. Fico imaginando como vai ser difícil para John quando Alicia for embora.

- Quanto ao coral... Bom, acho que podemos trocar corujas com frequência, e eu posso dar algumas dicas – Mister D sugeriu.

Ninguém respondeu, e foi assim pelo resto da aula.

Pelo castelo todos só sabiam falar disso, e os sonserinos caçoaram novamente de nós por estarmos prestes a ficar sem coordenador mais uma vez.

- Temos de nos virar... – Sirius dizia, mas nenhuma solução vinha à cabeça.

O dia foi bem triste por conta disso, e o que nos restava era apenas estudar para os NIEM's e esquecer das outras preocupações.

Mais tarde, me encontrei com Maria e Dorcas, a fim de fazer o número para Suzz como combinado. Reunimos todos na sala de música, e ficamos à espera que ela chegasse.

- Será que ela vem? – Dorcas perguntou, ainda a contragosto de ter que cantar para Suzz.

Mas logo ela veio, seus cabelos verdes presos num rabo de cavalo e uma expressão cansadíssima. Ela provavelmente estava pior, por ter que se preocupar com o que irá acontecer com seus filhos já que terão que sair de Hogwarts.

Suzz se sentou junto aos outros para assistir, enquanto eu, Maria e Dorcas nos acomodávamos em banquinhos perto do piano.

- Ahn... – comecei, olhando ali para todos. – Essa música é um pedido de desculpas nosso para você, Suzz, por termos de certa forma te prejudicado ouvindo... Bem, você sabe. E, de certa forma, essa música pode ser encorajadora para todos nós, também.

Dorcas pôs-se a cantar.

_Regrets collect like old friends _

_Here to relive your darkest moments _

_I can see no way, I can see no way _

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

E então foi a minha vez:

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh _

_But I like to keep some things to myself _

_I like to keep my issues strong _

_It's always darkest before the dawn _

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind _

_I can never leave the past behind _

_I can see no way, I can see no way _

_I'm always dragging that horse around _

Nina fez um sinal positivo para nós, sentada da onde estava. Vi também Mister D nos sorrir, e logo colocar o braço em volta de Nina.

_And our love is pastured, such a mournful sound _

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground _

_So I like to keep my issues strong _

_But it's always darkest before the dawn _

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah _

Aos poucos os outros foram sorrindo, porém Suzz não. Tinha uma expressão indecifrável, e por pouco aquilo não me deixou meio descoordenada. É terrível você estar cantando e não conseguir perceber a reação da pessoa.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back _

_It's a final mess but it's left me so undone _

_It's always darkest before the dawn _

_Oh woah, oh woah... _

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't _

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope _

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope _

_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat _

_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me _

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me _

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me _

E, enfim, ela sorriu. Mas junto com o sorriso veio as lágrimas, então não dava pra saber o que se passava por sua cabeça. Pelo menos ela estava sorrindo. Os outros, como Emelina, Lily e Sean, estavam bem prestes a chorar também.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa _

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _

_So shake him off, oh whoa _

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa _

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

Todos aplaudiram na última nota, inclusive Suzz. Sorriu novamente enquanto secava as lágrimas.

- Obrigada. Obrigada, meninas – ela fungou. – Estão desculpadas.

Apenas sorrimos de volta. Acho que não tínhamos nada mais a dizer. Era melhor assim.

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

- Olá, olá! – Sophie veio chegando, toda sorrisos. Deu uma voltinha. – O que acharam?

Hoje era o primeiro treino oficial com Sophie como apanhadora. Eu logo havia providenciado o uniforme de quadribol, e pelo visto eu tinha acertado no tamanho.

- Está maravilhosa, colega! – Emelina exclamou. – Esse uniforme ficou ótimo em você.

- Está até com cara de vencedora, So – Lily riu.

- Hum, espero que esteja certa – Sophie sentou-se ao lado do irmão e continuamos a tomar café. Logo nos dirigimos para o campo, onde Sirius e outros dois do time já estavam nos esperando.

Sirius ficou completamente incomodado com Sophie no campo. Ela havia somente o cumprimentado com a cabeça, sem dar muita importância a ele. Comecei a dar dicas, enquanto eu dava boas vindas oficiais para Sophie, sendo aplaudida pelo resto do time. Como eu estava curioso quanto ao seu desempenho no ar, não demorei muito para soltar o pomo de ouro.

Os jogadores foram treinar suas funções, mas não deixavam de querer ver como Sophie jogava. Ela montou na vassoura um pouco relutante, mas a partir do momento que atingiu certa altura, ela já havia até esquecido de sentir medo. Começou a voar de lá pra cá, tal como um apanhador costuma fazer. Fiquei feliz que ela soubesse disso.

Apenas dez minutos haviam se passado quando percebi que ela acelerou e num piscar de olhos já estava com o pomo nas mãos. Sorriu pra mim e soltou o pomo novamente. Quanto mais ela soltava o pomo, mais rápido ela demorava a capturá-lo. Os outros jogadores mostravam-se felizes com aquilo.

- Foi uma sorte termos a encontrado, hã? – Sirius voou para perto de mim.

- Totalmente – concordei, com um sorriso. – Agora vá tratar dos balaços.

Ele deu mais uma espiada em Sophie e voltou a voar atrás das bolas malucas.

No fim do treino eu não podia estar mais satisfeito.

- Então? – Sophie perguntou, arfante, ao descer da vassoura.

- Você foi simplesmente excelente! – exclamei, e ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Está sendo nossa salvadora So, sério.

- Voar é tão confortante! – ela disse, enquanto os outros jogadores também pousavam perto de nós. – Não foi tão difícil achar o pomo.

- Você fez maravilhosas capturas – Anise Bell se aproximou. – É bom ter outra garota para me fazer companhia!

- Parabéns, Sophie! – disse o goleiro Jack, amigo de Sean.

- Obrigada, gente – Sophie agradeceu.

- Está aprovada por todos – assenti. – Parabéns, galera. Se todos continuarem assim, treinados e com força de vontade, teremos altas chances de vencer a Sonserina!

- Vamos esmagar aquelas cobras! – Alan gritou, animado.

Os outros concordaram com um grito de vitória, e uma súbita animação tomou conta do time. Até deu vontade de comemorar, mas ainda precisávamos ter a vitória.

Depois voltamos ao castelo, comentando algumas táticas e falando dos pontos fracos do time da Sonserina. Almofadinhas estava anormalmente quieto, portanto tive que esperar chegarmos ao dormitório para perguntar.

- O que aconteceu? – fui direto ao ponto assim que adentramos o quarto. Sirius começou a tirar os sapatos.

- Aconteceu o quê? – perguntou, sem olhar para mim.

- Você está quieto, provavelmente bravo com alguma coisa – sentei na minha cama, de frente para ele. – Fala.

Ele sabia que eu insistiria, então simplesmente suspirou, olhando para o teto.

- Eu só... Estou bravo comigo mesmo – suspirou de novo. – Sou um idiota.

- Disso eu já sabia – soltei uma risada. – Mas o que levou você a chegar nessa conclusão tão óbvia?

É claro que eu já sabia o quê, na verdade quem, havia o levado até essa conclusão.

- Carol. É que... agora eu percebo a merda que eu fiz, eu... – ele parou um pouco, balançando a cabeça. – Ela é tão incrível, e era para eu estar com ela ainda se eu não tivesse...

Ele vacilou. Suspirou novamente.

- Traído ela – completei. – Sei como se sente. Quer dizer, não cheguei a trair Lily em todos os sentidos, mas eu a troquei por Veronica Gravelle.

- Não porque você quis. Você estava sob efeito de uma poção.

- E você sobre o álcool – dei de ombros. – Já tivemos essa conversa. Não importa o que nos levou a fazer as coisas erradas, estamos sem elas do mesmo jeito.

- E você está aceitando assim, tão fácil? Ficar sem Lily?

- Claro que não! – bufei. – Mas só estou dando um tempo pra ela. Esperar passar os problemas, o rolo do Mister D, os NIEM's... Assim teremos tempo pra conversar. É muito cedo ainda.

Sirius não respondeu. Deitou na cama e ficou por lá, acho que tinha caído no sono. Tão apaixonado... Às vezes nem parece que era o famoso galinha Sirius Black. Só Sophie mesmo que conseguiu essa proeza de dar um jeito no cachorro.

Mas infelizmente não deu certo cem por cento.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie<span>:

Me encontrei com Eric assim que cheguei ao Saguão de Entrada, após o treino. Ele parecia muito, mas muito desanimado mesmo, e não é à toa. Mesmo assim ele me perguntou como tinha ido o treino e tudo o mais, e depois marcamos de nos encontrar depois de eu tomar um banho.

- Como está Alicia e a sua mãe? – perguntei, depois que tomávamos nosso caminho para o Salão Principal. Ainda era estranho pensar que Suzz era mãe dele.

- Minha mãe parece estar normal, mas tenho certeza que está arrasada – Eric suspirou. – Alicia nem se fala. Ela ama Hogwarts, e de jeito algum queria ficar longe de John.

Coitados. Eu até estava surpresa por eles não estarem surtando, coisa que eu faria. Quer dizer, até Mister D e Nina terão que sair! O que vai ser desse castelo nesse último mês de aula sem eles?

- É uma pena, Eric – falei tristemente. – Eu queria que você pelo menos assistisse a competição final do coral, participasse da formatura...

- Acho que a competição eu posso passar aqui para ver – ele deu de ombros. – Ainda lamento não poder ter participado do coral da Corvinal, se ele não tivesse acabado antes mesmo de eu aparecer e se não fosse só formado por meninas.

Olhei Eric com curiosidade.

- E você canta?

Ele riu.

- Às vezes.

- E por que não me contou isso antes? – perguntei, indignada. – Você poderia entrar para o coral da Grifinória.

- Eu sabia que você ia pedir isso, mas eu não queria me manter muito ocupado, tudo por causa dos NIEM's – ele deu de ombros novamente. – Agora nem vai fazer alguma diferença. Quer dizer, dependendo da escola pra onde eu for, eu...

- Cante comigo! – o interrompi, pegando em sua mão. – Nunca é tarde, não é?

- O quê? Agora? – ele parecia surpreso, e eu ri de sua expressão.

- É! Vem!

E saímos correndo pelos corredores, Eric falando alguma coisa e eu o ignorando enquanto puxava a sua mão. Trombamos com Jason e Maria, e puxei eles também.

- Gente, gente, que isso? – Maria e Jason estavam tão confusos quanto Eric.

- Vamos cantar! – falei, animada.

- Que cantar o que, eu quero comer! Estava indo pro Salão Principal... – Maria disse, aborrecida.

- Como foi o treino? – Jason logo veio me perguntar.

- Qual música vocês sugerem? – perguntei, mas respondi antes deles. – Ah, tem aquela que íamos cantar na competição de abril!

Corri até as partituras e entreguei uma para cada, inclusive para a banda.

- Sophie, pra que isso? – Maria perguntou, ainda carrancuda.

- Eric está prestes a sair do castelo e ele gosta de cantar. O que custa cantarmos com ele?

Maria e Jason olharam para Eric, e então suspiraram.

- Certo.

- Não precisava disso... – Eric começou.

- Só cante – eu disse, sorrindo.

A música começou, e felizmente Eric me obedeceu.

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Eu, Maria e Jason nos entreolhamos. E ele cantava bem mesmo, caramba.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve _

_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else _

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that _

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that _

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks _

_It's just the last girl that play me left a couple cracks _

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that _

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

Sorte que Jason sabia ir bem no rap, enquanto Maria fazia voz de fundo. Eric se balançava ao ritmo da música, e sorria constantemente para mim.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand _

_I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands _

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune _

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

E quando chegou no refrão todo mundo cantou. Todo mundo mesmo, até a banda. Era uma música bem agitada e legal, e fácil de decorar o refrão.

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

Eric voltou a cantar com aquela voz linda, estava até me deixando viciada. Se eu fosse um homem eu queria ter aquela voz, ah se queria. Mas, por ora, eu só estava fazendo a voz de fundo.

_I only pray you never leave me behind _

_Because good music can be so hard to find _

_I take your hand and hold it closer to mine _

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

Céus, vou ficar apaixonada por aquela voz.

Ou seria pela voz mesmo?

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_Just sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

Aplaudimos ao término da música, animados. Eric estava em júbilo, e eu também, é claro.

- Incrível! – Jason exclamou.

- Sophie, colega, você tem que mostrar essa linda voz aos outros! – Maria disse, olhando para Eric.

- Pode deixar, eu vou – sorri para Eric, de novo. Ele sorria de volta e, de repente, senti que isso bem que podia significar alguma coisa.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina<span>:

Certo, isso tem que parar. Simplesmente TEM QUE PARAR!

Sonhei com Remo novamente. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes já havia sonhado com ele. Talvez ele tenha me dado alguma poção, mas eu sei que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que faz isso. Aliás, ele é só meu amigo.

No sonho eu e ele estávamos sentados num sofá, abraçadinhos e rindo de alguma coisa. Era bom, mas não era pra ser. Depois de rir muito, ele me abraçava mais para perto dele e depositava um beijinho de leve na minha boca. Aí toda a coisa desanda. Era beijo e mais beijo e mais beijo. Acordei com um sorriso involuntário nos lábios, e me deparo com Dorcas me olhando desconfiada.

- Sonhando com que?

- Com nada, por quê? – respondi, com a voz rouca.

Ela soltou um sorriso malicioso.

- Você estava sorrindo e murmurando "hummm" – ela disse, e gargalhou. – Quem era a pessoa do sonho? Não vai dizer que é Benn Chapman, pois sonhar que está nos amassos com um gay é triste.

- Não é nada disso, Dorcas – corei até dizer chega e cobri minha cara com o cobertor, pra disfarçar. Dorcas continuou a rir.

Isso não era bom. Remo é meu amigo e nada mais. E geralmente esses relacionamentos com amigos sempre não dão certo e a amizade vai por água abaixo. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse entre mim e Remo. Aliás, eu sei que ele não quer nada comigo, tanto é que somos amigos há tanto tempo e ele nunca mostrou nenhum sinal de interesse.

Eu precisava tirar Remo da cabeça. Ele me deu um bom dia quando eu cheguei ao Salão Principal e por pouco eu não me agarro às roupas dele e beijo aqueles lábios maravilhosos! E isso também seria completamente doido, ainda mais porque ele estava mal. Era período da Lua Cheia, e ele aparentava péssimo. Até faltou nas aulas do dia.

Em todo caso, eu acho que eu estava com carência. É... Faz quanto tempo que eu não beijo alguém? Quer dizer, eu ainda estava com dificuldade de lembrar de algumas coisas, mas tenho quase certeza que a última pessoa foi Benn, garoto que nem é interessado em garotas. Eu precisava de alguém, precisava de matar essa carência, PRECISAVA BEIJAR!

E então a solução caiu do céu, e justamente graças a Benn. Ele veio conversar comigo depois que eu tomei meu café da manhã.

- Ei, Emma! – ele me cumprimentou com um beijinho do rosto. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Benny, como vai?

- Excelente – ele sorriu. – Então, vim aqui pra te fazer um convite.

- Convite? – perguntei.

- É. Hoje vai ter a festa da Lufa-Lufa lá na nossa Sala Comunal. Todas as casas costumam fazer e sempre tem gente de outras casas no meio. Acho que a única que não aceita é a Sonserina, enfim – ele deu de ombros. – Os marotos já fizeram a deles e, não sei se você se lembra, você participou e eu fiquei um pouco bravo – ele pareceu envergonhado. – A Corvinal também, e então é a nossa vez. Vai ser hoje, começará às dez.

- Festa, é? – poderia ser algo melhor? – E vai ter bebida, gente bonita?

Benn riu.

- Com toda certeza.

Que maravilha!

- Eu topo. Estarei lá – confirmei.

É hoje que eu me livro da carência. E de Remo.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius<span>:

_A few stolen moments _

_Is all that we shared _

_You've got your family _

_And they need you there _

_Though I try to resist _

_Being last on your list _

_But no other man's gonna do _

_So I'm saving _

_All my love for you _

Que coisa mais ridícula.

_It's not very easy _

_Living all alone _

_My friends try and tell me _

_Find a man of my own _

_But each time I try _

_I just break down and cry _

_Cause I'd rather _

_Be home feeling blue _

_Cause I'm saying _

_All my love for you_

Vi várias pessoas erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpresos como Bronwen cantava. E enquanto isso eu segurava meu vômito; aquela cena dele com Carol, aquela música romântica. Eu queria morrer.

_You use to tell me _

_We'd run away together _

_Love gives you _

_The right to be free _

_You said be patient _

_Just wait a little longer _

_But that's just _

_An old fantasy_

Parecia que todos estavam gostando... Será que eu era o que tinha mais senso ali? Eu não conseguia me manter quieto na cadeira de tanto que aquilo chegava a ser repulsivo. A cada troca de olhares que eles davam era mais um soco na minha cara, e no momento em que eles deram as mãos eu me segurei pra não sair a todo vapor daquela sala.

_I've got to get ready _

_Just a few minutes more _

_Gonna get an old feeling _

_When you walk _

_Through that door _

_Cause tonight _

_Is the night _

_When I'm feeling alright _

_We'll be making love _

_The whole night through _

_So _

_I'm saving all my love _

_Yes _

_I'm saving all my loving _

_Yes _

_I'm saving _

_All my love for you _

_For you_

E quando a tortura acabou, todos aplaudiram, e eu pude suspirar alto enquanto isso. Os dois reverenciaram.

- E esse, pessoal, é Eric Bronwen! – Carol disse, e todos voltaram a aplaudir.

- Estou muito surpreso. Parece que o talento dos Bronwen é forte! – Professor Moreau chegou e o abraçou pelo ombro. – Muito bom, Eric! Sua mãe sabia desse talento?

- Acho que ela desconfiava – ele riu. Que idiota.

- Bom, o coral da Grifinória está aberto para quem quiser entrar, porém infelizmente o tempo está curto tanto para mim quanto para você... É triste saber desse seu talento justo agora.

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo, e naquele momento eu parecia ser o único feliz ali. Quando Eric Bronwen for embora do castelo eu até irei soltar fogos. É claro, o bom seria se os outros não tivessem que ir também.

E meu dia voltou a ficar péssimo quando Eric Bronwen permaneceu na sala, enquanto Mister D nos dava dicas essenciais de dança, de música e tudo o que seria necessário, já que ele estava há poucos dias de ir embora. Isso era realmente muito estranho, pensar que tínhamos que nos virar sozinhos, de novo.

Mas o fato de Eric Bronwen ir embora também dava um pinguinho de alegria. Pouca, mas dava.

* * *

><p><span>Franco<span>:

- Onde está Emelina? – ouvi Lily sussurrar para Alice, sentada ao meu lado.

- Sophie disse que ela foi numa festa e voltou bêbada. Deve estar de ressaca – Alice respondeu.

Ah sim, a festa da Lufa-Lufa. Sirius tinha ido nela também, afogar as mágoas depois de ver Sophie e Eric cantando uma música romântica aqui na sala de música. Ele havia nos contado que até o álcool não estava fazendo efeito em suas amarguras. Isso acabou por se tornar piada.

Aos poucos os outros foram chegando, inclusive Remo. Ele parecia bem melhor do que ontem, já que ontem foi o último dia de Lua Cheia. Ele se sentou perto de James, do outro lado. Percebi que Sirius o olhou com certa apreensão.

- O que foi? – perguntei para ele, baixo. Alice continuava a conversar com Lily, portanto não ouviu.

- Nada – Sirius respondeu vagamente, ainda olhando para Remo.

- Olá pessoal! – Mister D nos cumprimentou, e veio junto Alicia. – Hoje é dia da outra Bronwen participar de nossa reunião, por convite de John.

- Oi, gente! – ela cumprimentou timidamente, e todos responderam. Sentada, ela se destacava entre nós por causa do seu incrível cabelo cor de fogo. John havia nos dito que de acordo com um manual de "Cores e Temperamentos dos cabelos de Alicia", ela estava muito preocupada por esses dias. E tinha um belo motivo para isso.

- Bom, todos sabem que nosso pequeno dançarino também é cantor agora – Mister D foi falando, e John já se colocava de pé. – Então ele tem uma música para hoje. Pronto, John?

John estava com a aparência triste nesses últimos dias, obviamente por causa de Alicia. Era estranho não rir de suas piadas diárias. E ele parecia realmente arrasado quando começou a cantar.

_It's time for us to part_

_Yeah it's best for us to part_

_Oh but i love you_

_I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_I'll miss you_

Comecei a contar mentalmente os segundos que faltavam para as meninas começarem a chorar. Talvez até eu mesmo choraria, depois de ver o rosto de John ao olhar para Alicia e cantar aquela canção.

_The nights are long alone_

_I sit alone and moan_

_'cause i love you_

_I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_I'll miss you_

Pronto, o primeiro fungado. E era de Alice, bem sentada ao meu lado. Deixei-a deitar no meu ombro. O resto dos outros tinham uma cara detonada, principalmente Mister D.

_And no more tears to cry_

_I'm out of goodbyes_

_It's time for us to part_

_Although it breaks my heart_

_'cause i love you_

_I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_Take care of yourself_

_Take care of yourself_

_I love you_

Um momentâneo silêncio, até as palmas fracas chegarem. Todas as meninas já estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, exceto Dorcas. Acho que ela teve que segurar muito.

- Lindo, John – Mister D disse simplesmente.

Não fizemos mais nada no coral naquele dia. As aulas foram demasiadas chatas, pois os professores estavam revisando a matéria desde o primeiro ano nos últimos dias, já que os NIEM's estavam pertíssimos.

E, no final das aulas, descobri o motivo pelo qual Sirius estava apreensivo em relação à Remo. E Remo também descobriu.

- Emelina o quê? – ele repetiu, chocado.

- Sinto muito, cara – Sirius disse. James parecia chocado ao seu lado.

Remo olhou para o teto, depois para os lados. Suspirou, balançou a cabeça e simplesmente foi embora.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, curioso. Sirius parecia culpado.

- Na festa de ontem eu vi Emelina com um cara – Sirius falou, entristecido. – E com outro, e com outro...

Pobre Remo.

* * *

><p><span>Remo<span>:

Meu dia estava bom até aquele momento. Afinal, foi minha última transformação em Hogwarts, a qual Rabicho e os outros queriam até fazer uma festa. Eu não deixei, é claro, porque nunca achei que esse era um motivo de alegria. Mas eu estava tranquilo porque era a última vez que eu colocava meus amigos em risco. Depois, fora de Hogwarts, eu podia me isolar numa floresta e tudo ficaria bem. Dumbledore havia me dito que o Salgueiro Lutador permaneceria, e que provavelmente ninguém ousaria chegar perto dele, como fazem hoje.

Porém tudo veio a baixo. O que Sirius havia me contado simplesmente me detonou, e eu também me senti mal por perceber o efeito daquela notícia. Não era pra eu ter ligado, não mesmo. Depois de tanto tempo eu ainda guardava esperanças inúteis, depois de tantos meses tendo de suportar não poder demonstrar o que eu queria quanto à Lina... E agora isso. Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo... Traição não podia ser, já que eu não tenho o direito de sentir isso. Raiva? Tristeza? Amargura? Talvez tudo isso misturado.

Só sei que aproveitei o final das aulas e me dirigi para o lugar mais vazio daquele castelo atualmente: o auditório. Já ouvi dizer que muitos vão pra lá pra ficar sozinhos às vezes, principalmente Dorcas. Mas certamente ela vai lá pra treinar a voz e por ter o palco só pra ela, o que ela ama.

Mas era bom aquele silêncio, chegava a ser tranquilizador. Lá você podia escutar seus próprios pensamentos, diferente das falações nos outros lugares lotados por alunos.

Depois de muito pensar a respeito de Emelina, tive vontade de cantar. Eu estava bem melhor, mas queria melhorar ainda mais. Queria voltar calmo para junto dos outros antes de fazer alguma besteira. Queria olhar para Emelina sem sentir vontade de despejar verdades.

O rádio estava ali. Ele sempre ficava ali na maior parte do tempo, talvez o coral da Sonserina tinha passado por aqui também.

Pensei numa música calma, mas não era o que eu queria. Alguma motivadora talvez?

Saquei minha varinha e bati no rádio. A música começou.

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say (baby)_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today (baby)_

_You might think that I won't make it on my own_

Queria saber dançar. Provavelmente John faria um show com aquela música, e o máximo que eu conseguia fazer era correr de um lado e pro outro, o mais rápido que minha fraqueza pós-transformação permitia.

_But now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothin' but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I...I'm stronger_

Emelina também se sairia ótima dançando aquela música, e por um momento a imaginei sentada no meio daquelas poltronas, a me assistir. Provavelmente estaria sorrindo, e isso me deu mais um pouco de raiva de mim mesmo.

_Come on now_

_Oh yeah_

_Here I go_

_On my own_

_I don't need no body_

_Better off alone_

_Here I go on my own now_

_I don't need nobody not anybody_

_Here I go_

_Alright_

_Here i go_

Instantaneamente me senti mais seguro, até mesmo mais feliz. Só espero que isso acabe por não ajudar em nada quando eu encontrasse Emelina.

_Stronger than yesterday_

_It's nothin' but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killin' me no more_

_I... I'm stronger!_

A música acabou e minha voz fez eco. Acho que agora eu podia dizer que eu estava tranquilo. Agora eu podia ver Emelina e não demonstrar rancor.

E de fato foi fácil. Reconheci seus novos cabelos loiros e enrolados no meio dos outros, e foi só então que percebi que havia algo errado.

- Pessoal? – cheguei, não entendendo as conversas altas.

- Remo, graças a Merlin! Onde esteve? – Lily perguntou.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- O conselho da escola está em Hogwarts – John disse, determinado. – E nós vamos até lá falar com eles.

* * *

><p><span>David<span>:

Nina parecia ser a única que ouvia a bronca. Eu estava me sentindo como um dos alunos que ia até a diretoria receber uma punição por ter feito algo errado e, no meu caso, minha punição seria sair de lá.

Havia três membros do conselho, dois homens e uma mulher. A mulher era meio baixinha, atarracada, mas tinha um ar simpático. Um dos homens era magro, o mais jovem de todos, e era ele que nos falava o quanto os pais não gostaram da história da gravidez de Nina, da falsa gravidez de Suzz e do fato de Suzz ter mentido a respeito de seu parentesco com Eric e Alicia. O outro homem era mais velho, baixo e quase careca. Suzz, Alicia e Eric permaneciam quietos ao meu lado, de cabeça baixa tal como eu, e Nina era a única que encarava os três.

Depois de mais falação – a qual Dumbledore praticamente não havia dito nada –, eles mandaram todos assinar uns papéis. Quando o homem mais velho começou a tirar os papéis de sua maleta, foi Nina que se pronunciou:

- Por favor, deixe-nos aqui somente mais um mês – ela disse, com a voz repentinamente suplicante. – Alicia e Eric, pelo menos. Eles tem que terminar os estudos!

- Sinto muito, Srta. Stanley, mas nós do conselho temos que demonstrar eficácia – o homem jovem disse.

- Só por que os pais acham isso? É um absurdo! – protestei.

- Vocês três são professores, e era para vocês terem consciência de seus atos – o jovem disse. – Uma professora engravida do outro sem ter nenhuma relação na época? Uma professora trazer os filhos para o castelo alegando que são seus irmãos? Isso bem que poderia ser evitado. Agora, os papéis.

O homem velho foi distribuindo, e vi que Suzz lançou um olhar irritado a ele. Estava na cara que ela queria amassar aquele papel.

- Dumbledore... – Nina olhou para ele, e ele simplesmente sorriu.

Por que diabos ele sorriria?

E então, do nada, a porta da diretoria se abriu e um turbilhão de pessoas veio entrando. Reconheci meus alunos do coral, e no meio deles algumas garotas da Corvinal. Lembrei que elas estavam no extinto coral de sua casa.

- O que é isso? – a mulher do conselho perguntou.

- Por favor, não os expulsem daqui – Lily pediu, com o apoio dos outros. – Nós imploramos. Deixem eles ficar.

- Garota, não podemos mudar isso... – o homem jovem soltou um sorriso de pena.

- Não podem? Claro que podem! – Sophie interveio. – Os pais não mandam em vocês, na verdade, os pais de quem estão se intrometendo nisso?

- É mesmo! – ouvi uma voz irritada e alta, e Dorcas saiu empurrando todo mundo. – Com certeza esses pais são daqueles chatos e vagabundos que não fazem nada e só vivem com a herança do avô que ama causar a discórdia e mima os filhos até eles se tornarem babacas idiotas que amam provocar os outros ou então pais recalcados que não gostam de ver os outros melhores que eles já que tem uma vidinha miserável e sem graça baseada num filho burro e inútil que não traz nenhum tipo de bem à sociedade já que fica o dia inteiro jogando gosma verde em quem tem melhor coisa pra fazer...!

- Er... Dorcas, relaxa – James sorriu amarelo. – Só pedimos para que vocês pensem bem, e reparem que essa decisão irá prejudicar a todos nós tanto quanto eles mesmos.

Vi John depositar um rádio bem conhecido numa mesa próxima. Eu ainda estava confuso com tudo aquilo, e acho que os membros do conselho perceberam aquilo. Dumbledore continuava a sorrir.

- Que essa música vá lá no fundo de seus coraçõezinhos – Emelina disse, ganhando olhares confusos dessa vez dos outros.

Assim que a música deu seu primeiro toque eu já havia a reconhecido. Não acredito que eles estavam fazendo isso! Suzz e Nina me olharam, e eu balancei a cabeça, explicando que aquilo não era obra minha.

_Imagine there's no countries _

_It isn't hard to do _

_Nothing to kill or die for _

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people _

_Living life in peace_

Nunca ia imaginar que aquela música ficaria tão linda na voz de Maria. Aliás, qual não fica? E em seguida Remo cantou também.

_You may say I'm a dreamer _

_But I'm not the only one _

_I hope someday you'll join us _

_And the world will be as one_

Quando todos da sala cantaram num coro foi realmente lindo de se ver. Os membros do conselho tinham uma expressão ilegível, e Dumbledore não podia estar sorrindo mais.

_Imagine no possessions _

_I wonder if you can _

_No need for greed or hunger _

_A brotherhood of man _

_Imagine all the people _

_Sharing all the world_

_You may say I'm a dreamer _

_But I'm not the only one _

_I hope someday you'll join us _

_And the world will be as one_

Ninguém disse nada, mas eu queria muito aplaudir. Os que haviam cantado ficaram esperando os membros do conselho falarem alguma coisa. O mais velho ficou quieto, olhando para os outros dois. O mais jovem mordeu o lábio, mas foi a mulher que soltou um fungado.

- Não posso, essa música é linda demais! – ela exclamou. – Me deem esses papéis!

James e os outros festejaram, enquanto os outros dois olhavam chocados para a mulher.

- Vilma!

- O castelo tem questões muito mais importantes a serem tratadas, Arthur! – ela exclamou. – E olha o que eles fizeram para que eles ficassem! Por favor, crie senso!

O homem ficou calado. Recolhido os papéis, a mulher cumprimentou um a um de nós, e por fim Dumbledore.

- Nos desculpem o incômodo, Dumbledore – ela disse, e então olhou para os outros. – Tinha razão quando me disse que ia ser surpreendida.

É claro que tinha dedo de Dumbledore nisso. Os outros dois apenas deram um aceno de cabeça e saíram pela porta. E foi o suficiente para todos comemorarem. Suzz abraçou os filhos, e depois Eric abraçou Sophie e Alicia abraçou John forte. Eu abracei Nina cautelosamente, afinal, ela estava esperando nosso bebê.

- Obrigado, pessoal! – agradeci, e eles foram abraçando um ao outro, com se tivéssemos ganhado uma competição do coral ou uma partida de quadribol.

Dada a situação, foi quase isso.

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

As coisas finalmente estavam entrando nos eixos. Depois de conseguirmos manter Mister D e os outros nos castelo, o bom humor tomou conta de todos. Mesmo com os NIEM's próximos, todo mundo estava contente e tranquilo – até mesmo Lily. E por falar nela, notei que as coisas estavam realmente começando a melhorar quando ela não hesitou em se sentar ao meu lado na mesa do café da manhã, me dando um bom dia sorridente. Bom, já era um começo.

Os treinos estavam indo de vento em popa, melhores do que nunca. Os jogadores estavam confiantes, e Sophie voava cada vez melhor, agarrando o pomo cada vez mais rápido. O time estava numa sincronia perfeita, e sempre seguíamos felizes para o campo na hora do treino. Bom, pelo menos até no sábado, dia anterior ao jogo final.

Eu e os outros seis jogadores fomos em direção ao nosso vestiário, buscar nossas vassouras que ficavam em um dos armários. Saquei minha varinha e destranquei a porta, e no momento seguinte em que eu a abri, milhares de lascas de madeiras desabaram em nossos pés, fazendo com que ofegássemos.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Alan O'Chowes, o outro artilheiro, gritou.

E ali estavam nossas vassouras, completamente estraçalhadas. Fiquei tão chocado que demorei muito para me mover.

- Não, não, não, não! – Sirius choramingou, agarrando as lascas que era sua Cleansweep, igual a minha.

Horrorizado, peguei minha vassoura massacrada nas mãos, querendo não acreditar naquilo.

- Droga, minha Nimbus 1700! Eu paguei caro nela! – o batedor Glen Phelan acariciou sua vassoura. – Não posso acreditar!

- Gente, que horror! – Sophie pegou sua vassoura, uma Cleansweep um pouco antiga. – Como isso foi acontecer?

- E ainda pergunta? – Jack olhava desolado para suas lascas de madeira. – Os Sonserinos, obviamente!

- Isso não é possível! Eles não seriam tão sujos! – Anise disse, incrédula.

- Para ganhar? Os Sonserinos fazem de tudo – falei, ainda espantado.

- Aqueles... Filhos de uma... – Sirius se levantou, e chutou um armário com força. – Eu vou matar aqueles malditos!

- Sirius, calma!

- Calma, Pontas? Eles destruíram nossas vassouras! Isso é inadmissível!

- Acredite em mim, também quero muito bater neles, mas... – soltei um suspiro e olhei para os outros. – Bater neles não trará nossas vassouras inteiras, e não temos provas que foram eles.

- Mas não está na cara? – Sirius disse, estupefato.

- Não há provas – repeti, desolado. – Teremos que voar com as vassouras da escola.

- Como é que é? – Alan perdeu o ar. – As vassouras de Hogwarts são as mais velhas do mundo! Nem sei de que modelo elas são...

- Até a vassoura que a minha mãe varre a casa é mais rápida – Jack choramingou.

- Não temos outra opção! Parece que eles quebraram de propósito hoje, porque não temos tempo para encomendar novas – respondi.

- E no meu caso, nem dinheiro – Glen disse.

- Temos que falar com Dumbledore! – Sophie sugeriu.

- Digamos que já atrapalhamos demais o diretor – mordi o lábio.

- Se voarmos com as vassouras velhas da escola, como diabos ganharemos? Eles tem modelos tão novos quanto os nossos! – Sirius protestou. – Temos que quebrar as vassouras deles também!

- Eles devem estar dormindo com as vassouras pra impedir que isso aconteça – Alan disse.

- Estamos em desvantagem – Anise falou. – Devemos deixá-los em desvantagem também. Devemos assustá-los tanto quanto eles nos assustaram.

Veio o silêncio. Parecia que ninguém tinha uma ideia na cabeça, até...

- Assustar? – Sophie ergueu a cabeça. – Bom, acho que eu sei de alguém que pode fazer isso.

* * *

><p><span>Lily<span>:

Sempre quis usar meus conhecimentos de poções pra alguma coisa. Quando Sophie me contou o ocorrido e me pediu ajuda pra formularmos um plano legal, me senti até como uma daquelas agentes secretas.

- Não é pra tanto – Sean riu quando eu havia dito. – Mas deixa eu ver se entendi... Você vai fazer uma poção pra fazer com que os sonserinos tenham pesadelos e isso vai atrapalhar eles no jogo. Como isso poderia atrapalhar? E como vocês vão conseguir dar essa poção a eles?

- Tudo parte do plano. Você simplesmente tem que ir treinando essas músicas aqui – entreguei as duas partituras. – Cantaremos elas amanhã no jogo.

Os olhos de Sean brilharam.

- Hum, acho que estou entendendo.

- Um plano infalível de nossas mentes rápidas – falei, e Sean riu novamente.

Na verdade, demoramos mais ou menos uma hora pra ter as ideias necessárias. Tivemos a ajuda de John, o velho John, o doidão que voltou depois que impedimos Alicia de deixar o castelo.

Tínhamos que começar o plano, pela etapa mais importante de todas (sim, estou me sentindo uma agente!). Enquanto James treinava o time (um treino não muito usual), a poção ficava pronta e Sophie falava com as Griffies, eu e Maria nos encontramos no Saguão de Entrada.

- Você o viu? – perguntei, sussurrando. Maria entrou no clima.

- Saiu da Sala Comunal há dez minutos e foi para a biblioteca – ela também sussurrou. – Nossa companheira está à espreita.

Encontramos Emelina perambulando por lá. Ela sorriu a nos ver.

- Olá, meninas! – exclamou.

- Shhhh!

- Ainda aí dentro? – perguntei.

- Quem? – ela perguntou, e então bateu na testa. – Esqueci de vigiar!

- Parabéns Lily, por escolher a pessoa mais esquecida do mundo pra essa tarefa – Maria xingou.

- Aí está a mentira. Alicia me supera – Emelina disse, aborrecida.

- Argh, vamos achar ele – puxei Maria. – Tchau, Lina!

E demos sorte. Vimos ele andar adiante, então apertamos o passo. Chegamos bem perto, quando ele parou pra conversar com um amigo que havia encontrado. Maria me puxou de lado.

Esperamos eles pararem de conversar. O amigo virou o corredor lateral, então fomos atrás dele, finalmente o encurralando.

- O que é isso? – Jessie perguntou, quando Maria o prensou na parede.

- Olá, St. James – cumprimentou com uma voz falsa.

Jessie olhou de mim para Maria, surpreso.

- O que? – ele tornou a olhar pra mim. – Lily, o que é isso?

- Jessie, lembra quando você disse que queria se redimir comigo? Bom, a hora é agora.

- O-O quê? – ele gaguejou, pois Maria estava realmente ameaçadora, segurando seu corpo contra a parede.

- Maria, não precisa disso – falei, e então ela o soltou.

- Sempre quis fazer isso – deu de ombros.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Jessie ajeitou as vestes. – Pra você me procurar deve realmente haver algum interesse.

- É um favor básico. Terá que fazer exatamente o que eu disser – falei, sorrindo, de braços cruzados.

Jessie ponderou, olhando desconfiado para mim.

- E o que é?

- Tem que ser hoje, e tem que prometer não nos trair. Se é que ainda existe algum pingo de confiança de você em mim, estou depositando inteiramente nisso.

Jessie parecia até amedrontado. Apenas assentiu.

- Se você nos trair, depois você se vê com os garotos do time de quadribol – Maria ameaçou.

- Céus, o que é para eu fazer? – Jessie perguntou, já aflito.

Maria olhou para mim, e ambas assentimos.

- É o seguinte...

* * *

><p><span>Jessie St. James<span>:

- Todos tem que beber. Entendeu bem? – Maria MacDonald repetia. – Todos.

- Entendi, entendi – suspirei, segurando a garrafa de uísque de fogo. – O que é que tem aqui dentro?

- Menos perguntas e mais ações, Jessie – Lily sorriu. – Agora, vai! Se tudo der certo, sinta-se redimido.

- Teremos nossa amizade de volta? – a esperança é a última que morre.

Lily soltou uma risadinha.

- Anda logo, Jessie.

Bom, pelo menos ela não me dispensou por completo como fez com Severo Snape.

Em todo caso, eu não acredito que eu estava fazendo aquilo. Orgulho e lealdade à minha casa? Não sei se eu tinha mais.

Já estava anoitecendo quando eles finalmente apareceram. O time da Sonserina sempre chamou muita atenção, então foi fácil perceber sua chegada. Falavam do time e da vitória garantida, e então foi aí que eu percebi que Lily bem que podia estar certa quanto à quebra das vassouras.

Eles se acomodaram no melhor canto da Sala Comunal, lugar onde ninguém se atrevia a se sentar. Sempre tive pena dos calouros que nunca eram informados que era um lugar proibido para ficar.

Vendo que eles começaram um papo, subi para meu dormitório e logo estava de volta com a garrafa em mãos. Mantive a calma e me aproximei.

- Ei, campeões! – falei, e os sete pararam a conversa. O grandalhão Alfred Owen, capitão do time, foi o que falou.

- Fala aí, Jessie! – cumprimentou com aquela voz embargada. Imagino o desastre que é ele cantando. – O que conta de bom?

- Eu nada. Bom, só estou ansioso para o jogo de amanhã – falei, usando minha perfeita atuação. – Prevejo uma vitória.

- Ah, nós também prevemos – Owen disse, e todos riram. Sim, Lily estava certa.

- Mas e quanto a você? Ouvimos dizer que arregou e saiu do coral – disse Malcolm Gayle, um dos artilheiros.

- Pois é... Apesar de amar ganhar daqueles idiotas da Grifinória, acho que minha vida profissional é mais importante do que gastar meu tempo com aqueles vermes – fui falando, e eles sorriram com minhas palavras. – Portanto estou estudando para os NIEM's.

- E faz bem – Owen riu.

- Em todo caso, tenho aqui um dos melhores uísques de fogo que já provaram na vida – levantei a garrafa. – Vim para fazer um brinde aos jogadores, que trarão nossa vitória no campeonato amanhã.

- Mais uma vitória da Sonserina pra cima daqueles leõezinhos fracotes – o batedor Harold Yaxley riu.

- E esse uísque de fogo é bom mesmo? – Owen perguntou, enquanto eu conjurava as taças e as enchia.

- Eu roubei da adega dos meus pais – menti com um sorriso, e eles gargalharam.

Depois de todos estarem com as taças, erguemos os copos.

- Ao massacre dos vermes – Owen disse.

- Ao massacre! – repetimos.

Fingi tomar o líquido, apenas observando a reação de todos. Pro meu espanto, Owen fez uma careta. Droga! Lily havia me garantido que não tinha gosto nenhum!

- Hum... – ele engoliu a bebida. – Essa é forte!

Me senti aliviado, e continuei a fingir que bebia. Quando ninguém olhou eu joguei numa planta próxima.

Os efeitos daquilo? Eu nem queria saber.

* * *

><p><span>David<span>:

James havia chamado eu e Nina para assistir seu número com os jogadores de quadribol, depois de ficarem ensaiando por algumas horas. Era uma música do The Zombies, nada mais sugestivo.

Me sentei junto a Nina nas poltronas do auditório, esperando pelos meninos, e Nina fazia alguns comentários engraçados enquanto isso. Nossa relação não podia estar mais perfeita, pois finalmente as coisas estavam indo bem. Tudo bem com o bebê, com as aulas e o coral... E tenho que confessar: estou ficando cada dia mais apaixonado por ela. Mas talvez eu não deva dizer isso a ela ainda.

As cortinas se abriram, e lá vinha James com os meninos. A música começou a tocar.

_Well, no one told me about her_

_The way she lied_

_Well no one told me about her_

_How many people cried_

_But it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know why should I care_

_Please don't bother trying to find her_

_She's not there_

James estava à frente, e os garotos dançando atrás. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que eram passos bem legais, e lembrei que John havia dado algumas ideias.

_Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked_

_The way she'd act and the color of her hair_

_Her voice was soft and cool_

_Her eyes were clear and bright_

_But she's not there_

Vi Nina sorrir para mim, e parecia tão satisfeita quanto eu. Os garotos dançavam bem e cantavam sem problemas. Percebi passo atrás de passo lá no palco e não achei erro algum na coreografia.

_But it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know, why should I care_

_Please don't bother trying to find her_

_She's not there_

É, acho que James havia feito um bom trabalho, ele, Sirius e John também. Os outros seis garotos estavam sabendo acompanhar os passos, e isso já era o suficiente.

_Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked_

_The way she'd act and the color of her hair_

_Her voice was soft and cool_

_Her eyes were clear and bright_

_But she's not there_

Quando a música terminou, eu e Nina nos pusemos de pé para aplaudir, gritar e assobiar. Os garotos reverenciaram no palco.

- Excelente, time! – Nina exclamou.

E o resto da noite foi apenas treino, e foi muito agradável. As Griffies toparam ajudar também, com o total apoio de Suzz. O palco estava cheio, totalmente lotado pelos grifinórios do coral, do time e das líderes de torcida. Todo mundo começou a pegar os passos que eu havia feito com a ajuda de John ao longo do dia, e foi bem fácil. Os garotos do time demoraram mais, mas as líderes de torcida pegaram os passos rápido. Ah, sem falar que tudo estava melhor porque Dorcas estava de bom humor. Após ter conseguido juntar as duas músicas em uma, fiz a boa ação de oferecer-lhe a voz principal. Tudo estava correndo muito bem.

Porém, o resultado de tudo isso nós veríamos somente amanhã.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas<span>:

Se o plano do time de quadribol estava dando certo, o meu também tinha que dar. Meu dia estava excelente, depois que ganhei uma das vozes principais da canção do jogo. Portanto, meu plano estava pronto para ser feito.

Era o dia do jogo, e a animação do castelo era muita. Ninguém falava de outra coisa se não quadribol, quadribol e quadribol. Se meu plano der certo, isso mudará amanhã...

Fomos todos para o vestiário, depois de Mister D anunciar que Madame Hooch havia aceitado o número antes do jogo – meio relutante, mas havia aceitado. Começamos a nos aprontar, quer dizer, nos maquiar. Alice, Lily e Sean sabiam fazer uma maquiagem ficar horrenda parecendo exatamente o que queriam: um zumbi ou um monstro, como preferirem. Usaram também um feitiço que deixava nossos rostos meio retorcidos por trás de toda aquela maquiagem, e com um pouco de sujeira nos braços e pernas, roupas rasgadas que consertaríamos depois com a varinha e um cabelo bagunçado: pronto!

Enquanto os outros se arrumavam, fiquei a observar, com um sorriso maligno, Maria e Jason brincando um com o outro, após ver o resultado da transformação. Tão feios e felizes... Isso está com as horas contadas.

Como eu tinha sido uma das primeiras a ficar prontas, fiquei perambulando por aí, escutando as conversas paralelas. Uma que me interessou foi entre Lily e James. Ela fazia sua maquiagem, enquanto conversavam.

- Gostei muito do número que fizeram mais cedo – ele falava, enquanto Lily deformava seu rosto. – Bem animador.

- Que bom que gostou – ela sorriu, segurando seu rosto para não errar o feitiço. – Uma animação a mais nunca é demais.

- Com certeza... – ele sorriu, e então trocaram olhares por algum tempo. Ah, esses dois... Por incrível que pareça, eu torço pra eles, desde que fui praticamente responsável por aquela separação causada pela vaca da Gravelle (separação que eu bem faria se eu quisesse, mas como eu não pretendia...).

E ah, sim, o número que havíamos feito fez o maior sucesso, é claro, porque foi ideia minha. Toda a escola estava animada no café da manhã, bandeiras e cartazes pra todo lado, aplausos e vaias quando os jogadores entraram. Hora perfeita para nós, Griffies, fazermos um número animado.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

Enquanto Lily percorria por entre as mesas e cantava, ganhando os olhares de todos, o resto das Griffies dançava por todos os lados e animava as outras casas (evitando a da Sonserina, obviamente).

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat, yeah_

_They got the beat_

E foi minha vez de cantar, e como sou Dorcas Meadowes, tive que ser ousada. Fui parar lá perto da mesa dos professores, ganhando sorrisos de Mister D e Nina, até de Dumbledore (ele me ama). Os outros professores pareciam surpresos.

_All the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Kids got the beat, yeah_

_Kids got the beat_

Emelina, a Doidona, chegou a subir nas mesas e perambular entre os pratos e sobremesas (se ela caísse em cima de algum pavê eu juro que não ia nem ligar e só ia rir, porque é o que amigos fazem). Tenho que reconhecer que ela dançava bem, mas não cantava tanto quanto eu, ou Lily. Ou, infelizmente, Maria.

_Go-go music really makes us dance_

_Do the pony puts us in a trance_

_Do the watusi just give us a chance_

_That's when we fall in line_

Todo mundo estava animado, e batiam palmas enquanto cantávamos. As Griffies iam para lá e para cá, dando o show e humilhando as inimigas – chamadas líderes de torcida sonserinas. As idiotas estavam com uma cara ótima de se ver, ha!

_'Cause we got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat, yeah_

_We got it_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Everybody get on your feet_

_We got the beat_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Jumpin',get down_

_We got the beat_

_Round and round and round_

_Uh!_

As pessoas batucavam na mesa, cantavam junto e assobiavam. Parecia que era dia de competição de coral junto com quadribol. Muitos ficaram de pé, e o Salão parecia ter virado uma festa. Olhei para os jogadores da Sonserina, e eles tinham uma expressão tensa. Algo me diz que eles não tiveram uma boa noite de sono...

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat!_

E o salão fez a festa, tudo legal e tudo lindo. Mais uma ideia que veio de mim, é claro, Dorcas Meadowes.

Porque Dorcas Meadowes é demais.

Olhei novamente para Maria e Jason conversando feliz, e só pude pensar: Dorcas Meadowes nunca perde.

* * *

><p><span>Jessie<span>:

- Ei, campeões! – cheguei perto dos garotos, quando eles caminhavam em direção ao seu vestiário.

- Oi – responderam, simplesmente. Pareciam acabados.

- Ei, cadê toda a animação? – perguntei ao capitão, Owen. – Não vai dizer que ficaram intimidados com aquele número ridículo das líderes de torcida da Grifinória...

Menti novamente. O número não foi ridículo, somente porque Lily estava lá. Dançava e cantava tão bem...

- Dormi muito mal... Tive uns pesadelos... – ele tremeu. – Horríveis.

- Todos nós tivemos, o que é estranho. Mas... – Gayle dizia, com a voz fraca. – Não consigo tirar todos aqueles rostos da cabeça... Monstros, zumbis... Eu nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida.

- É só não pensar nisso durante o jogo, e tudo dará certo! – Owen disse, e os outros assentiram. – Não podemos deixar que isso nos atrapalhe.

- Bom jogo – eu disse simplesmente, quando eles entraram no vestiário.

Então era isso que Lily havia preparado? Uma Poção do Pesadelo? Isso pode ser um pouco ruim para eles, mas como Owen mesmo disse, era só não pensar naquilo.

Mas obtive minha resposta quando dei de cara com Lily, quando eu pretendia entrar no vestiário e falar com ela.

- Céus! – exclamei, quando vi seu rosto horrendo. Só a reconheci pelo sorriso e pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Oi, Jessie – ela disse, simplesmente, e me puxou pra outro canto. – Estou bonita?

Soltei um sorriso fraco pra não responder.

- Vocês vão assustá-los? Isso não é contra as regras?

- Pode até ser... Mas qual é a prova de que demos qualquer poção a eles? – ela sorriu. – E qual o problema de querermos nos fantasiar de monstros e zumbis hoje? – ela deu de ombros. – Em todo caso, isso só vai atrasá-los um pouco no jogo, não é um dano total. Está empatado. Eles estão prejudicados pelo susto, e nós pelas vassouras quebradas.

- Essa ideia é maluca. Como chegaram até ela? – sussurrei, com medo de que nos escutassem.

- Muitas cabeças pensando junto dá nisso – Lily riu.

- Certo... – suspirei. – Mas é bom ver você falando comigo, no final das contas.

Lily mordeu o lábio.

- Não acostume-se.

- O quê? Mas você disse...

- Que você se redimiu, não que andaríamos grudados por aí, Jessie – ela olhou para o lado, sem graça. – O que você fez foi muito, muito doloroso. Você sabe que foi, e espero que me entenda.

Eu nem gostava de lembrar daquilo. Não foi uma atitude que eu faria com Lily.

- Tudo bem... Então, um abraço pelo menos? – abri os braços. Lily ponderou por um minuto, mas por fim cedeu. Aqueles segundos foram ótimos.

- Bom jogo e... susto – falei, e ela riu.

- Obrigada, Jessie – ela disse, e então eu fui embora.

Sou da Sonserina, sim, mas sinto que fiz a coisa certa.

* * *

><p><span>Nina<span>:

Estava na hora. Eu e David havíamos achado um lugar considerável pra assistir a apresentação e o jogo. O estádio estava lotado, vozes e gritos ecoavam antes mesmo do jogo ter começado. A agitação de final de jogo tomava conta.

- Aqui – David me passou um binóculo, um ótimo equipamento pra quem não quer perder nada do jogo.

Logo a voz de Sam Weasel chegou a nossos ouvidos.

- Sejam bem-vindos à final do campeonato de quadribol de Hogwarts! – ele disse no megafone, e todo mundo gritou. – Sonserina versus Grifinória!

Mais gritos, assobios e barulho ecoando pelo estádio. Comecei a sentir aflição, típico sentimento que se sentia em finais de jogos.

- E hoje teremos, com exclusividade por ser o jogo final, uma apresentação especial do coral da Grifinória, com participação das líderes de torcida e os jogadores do time da casa!

As pessoas não sabiam dessa, e então vibraram ainda mais. Bom, exceto a arquibancada lotada por sonserinos, que não ficaram muito contentes com a notícia e vaiaram.

- E eles já estão prontos! – Sam Weasel continuou. – Com vocês, Grifinória!

Muitos aplausos animados. Olhei apreensiva para David, que somente sorriu e segurou firme minha mão.

O feitiço de neblina de Remo começou a se espalhar pela grama do estádio, e aos poucos os "zumbis" foram entrando. Quando perceberam, todos gritaram de excitação. Peguei meu binóculo para ver melhor o número, e consegui enxergar bem Dorcas e Remo andando mais a frente. O visual deles estava demais!

Com um _Sonorus_ bem feito, Dorcas começou a cantar com as meninas e as líderes de torcida ao fundo, suas vozes ecoando por todo o estádio:

_Off with your head_

_Dance Dance Dance until you're dead_

_Off with your head_

_Off with your head_

_Dance Dance Dance until you're dead_

_Off with your head_

No reconhecimento da música a multidão soltou um grito uníssono, e David até se assustou com os gritos de umas garotas histéricas sentadas atrás de nós.

_It's close to midnight_

_Something evil's lurkin' in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_(Heads will roll,Heads will roll)_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

Vi pelo binóculo Remo e Lily cantarem, e mais gente gritou ainda mais alto. Eles estavam simplesmente pirando!

_'Cause this is thriller_

_Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller_

_Thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer_

_Thriller tonight, yeah_

Do alto nas arquibancadas a coreografia parecia ainda mais perfeita. Pelo binóculo eu enxergava cada movimento deles, e até o sorriso alegre que John dava quando estava dançando.

- Olha lá! – David apontou para outro lugar, e quando usei meu binóculo pude focar sete garotos da Sonserina com as piores caras de terror possível.

- Excelente! – soltei uma risada.

_Off with your head_

_Dance Dance Dance until you're dead_

_(Thriller Night)_

_Off with your head_

_Dance Dance Dance until you're dead_

_(Thriller Night)_

E em seguida veio minha parte favorita, onde James canta a frente, seguido por todos atrás dele feito uma horda de zumbis.

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

E novamente a multidão foi à loucura, cantando e pulando nas arquibancadas. Sinceramente, eu até estava com medo de que elas viessem a desabar.

_(Thriller Night)_

_'Cause this is thriller_

_Thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghost would ever dare try_

_(Thriller)_

_(Thriller night)_

_So let me hold you tight_

_And share a_

_(killer, thriller)_

_Off with your head_

_Dance Dance Dance until you're dead_

_Off Off Off with your head_

_Dance Dance Dance until you're dead_

_Off Off Off with your head!_

Foi um aplauso geral no final da música, o estádio ecoando de gritos e assobios. David aplaudia e eu assobiava, orgulhosa por ter feito parte daquilo. Os zumbis reverenciaram, e saíram às pressas do campo, o feitiço de Remo indo junto com ele.

Só passaram uns cinco minutos até Sam Weasel voltar a falar no megafone.

- Um excelente e assustador número de abertura de final de campeonato! – ele dizia. – Mas agora está na hora da ação! Que venham os jogadores!

As catorze vassouras entraram no campo, e já foi o suficiente para percebermos a diferença entre as vassouras da Sonserina para as da Grifinória. Mas, por incrível que pareça (ou não), os sonserinos não estavam zombando daquilo. Estavam sérios até demais, talvez ainda amedrontados com o efeito do número em seus pesadelos da noite passada.

- O time da Sonserina: Winston, Hunter, Gayle, Kemp, Carter, Yaxley e o capitão do time OWEN!

Aplausos somente da arquibancada da Sonserina, e vaias do resto dos alunos. Era claro o desgosto dos outros pela casa.

- E o time da Grifinória: Chowes, Bell, Phelan, Carthy, McKinnon, Black e o capitão JAMES POTTER!

Gritos e mais gritos estridentes, e cartazes sendo balançados pra lá e pra cá. O estádio foi tomado pelo barulho dos torcedores, sendo que os sonserinos não faziam nem a metade daquilo.

- Lembrando que após a fratura na cabeça do antigo apanhador Hércules Page, entrou em seu lugar Sophie McKinnon – Weasel informou. – Esse será seu primeiro e único jogo na equipe da Grifinória.

Aplausos pra Sophie, e vi pelo binóculo ela sorrindo, sem graça.

- E aí vem as líderes de torcida! – Weasel anunciou.

Voltei a olhar para o chão, onde as garotas saíam de dentro dos vestiários. As garotas da Sonserina estavam deslumbrantes em seu uniforme verde, cada vez mais brilhante. Lily e as outras estavam com suas roupas normais (mas Alice adicionou um feitiço em que os leões do uniforme se moviam), já sem maquiagem e completamente arrumadas.

- O jogo está prestes a começar! – Weasel exclamou ao megafone. – Lá vem Madame Hooch... O pomo e os balaços foram soltos... Hooch lança a goles... E COMEÇA O JOGO!

Vassouras voaram pra lá e pra cá, e eu já havia me perdido na confusão de cores. Dessa vez eu via mais claramente o rosto de James e dos outros, por estarem voando em vassouras tão lentas.

- Droga, eu me atrasei! – ouvimos uma voz, e demos de cara com Hagrid. – O que perdi?

- Ei, meu caro – David o cumprimentou. – O jogo acabou de começar, mas perdeu um excelente número.

E enquanto isso o jogo prosseguia, onde, pro desespero de todos, Sonserina já havia marcado vinte pontos.

- Ah, não – murmurei.

- Mas que vassouras são aquelas em que eles estão voando? – Hagrid também havia trazido seu binóculo.

- O time da Sonserina quebrou as vassouras deles – contei, e Hagrid ofegou.

- Mas que absurdo! E eles não fizeram nada a respeito?

- Bom... Fizeram – soltei um sorrisinho.

Estava na cara que o prejuízo estava dando desvantagem. Sirius demorava a chegar ao balaço, que fugia rápido em direção à Bell, e James e os outros artilheiros também demoravam a chegar até a goles, os sonserinos chegando bem primeiro que eles.

Mas a última etapa do plano foi posta em prática. Pelo binóculo eu conseguia ver Sophie, James, Sirius e os outros jogadores sussurrando quando tinham a oportunidade de emparelhar com os jogadores da Sonserina. Com uma palavra dita por eles, os jogadores sonserinos tinham uma súbita perca de atenção, dando uma excelente vantagem a eles. Uma palavrinha...

- Cérebros – David e eu dissemos em uníssono, e nos pusemos a rir.

- O quê? – Hagrid perguntou, confuso, mas deixamos de responder.

E então, com muito sufoco, eles conseguiram empatar o jogo, e nem sinal de Sophie achar o pomo.

- Droga! – Hagrid xingou.

- Hunter está com a bola – passa para Gayle – de volta para Hunter, que já está no gol e... PONTO DA SONSERINA!

Houve vaias da maioria. Nesse meio tempo, Suzz se aproximava.

- Até que enfim encontrei vocês – ela disse. – Jogo sofrido, hã?

- Demais – concordei. – Onde estão Alicia e Eric?

- Com o resto dos alunos. Merlin, não estava aguentando ficar no meio daquela gritaria, aqui está melhor. Aliás, excelente número.

E enquanto isso as Griffies não se cansavam ao gritar:

_Vamos Grifinória_

_Em busca da vitória!_

Dava pra ver que todas estavam preocupadas com o desenrolar do jogo, mas mesmo assim elas continuavam a gritar mal se importando com alguma coreografia. Bom, diferente das sonserinas que continuavam a dar seu show habitual.

- A goles está com Potter – desvia por pouquíssimo de um balaço lançado por Yaxley, um bom batedor – passa a bola para Bell, que marca... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA! Jogo empatado novamente!

Os torcedores vibraram, junto a mim, David, Suzz e Hagrid.

- Olá, queridos – uma voz terrível se juntou a nós. – Que bom ver todos aqui reunidos, torcendo para a Grifinóriazinha.

- Julian – David suspirou, olhando para cima. – O que diabos está querendo agora?

- Mal-humorado como sempre, meu querido irmão – Julian fez um muxoxo. – Nina, como aguenta?

- Cai fora – Suzz xingou, irritada.

- Olá, Dona Árvore – Julian olhou com descaso para seus cabelos verdes. – Ainda no castelo? Achei que o conselho havia expulsado a todos.

- Gente, olha o jogo... – falei, aborrecida, perdendo a concentração.

- Pra sua infelicidade, permaneceremos – Suzz rebateu. – Mas seria excelente se você evaporasse. Afinal, os incomodados que se mudem...

- Pelo visto a incomodada aqui é você, não é mesmo?

- O jogo... – resmunguei.

- Com você por perto, quem não se incomoda? – Suzz bufou.

- Ah, aí é que está – ele apontou o dedo em sua direção. – Como é mesmo o ditado que acabou de citar?

- Tira esse dedo da minha car...

- PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NA DROGA DO JOGO! – bradei, e então os dois viraram para mim.

- Que estresse, Nina... É a gravidez? – Julian perguntou, com um sorriso desafiador.

- Julian Moreau, ou cale a boca ou te jogo daqui de cima – Hagrid ameaçou. - Prestem a atenção no jogo, por favor?

Julian levou as mãos ao alto e sumiu no meio da multidão.

- Obrigada, Hagrid – sorri para ele.

- Conte comigo, irmã.

- Cinquenta a trinta para a Sonserina! – Sam Weasel anunciou no megafone. – Talvez esse resultado seja causado pela lentidão do time da Grifinória. Afinal, que vassouras são essas?

- Receio que se não fosse pela tática dos cérebros, Grifinória não teria feito nenhum gol – Suzz comentou.

- Gayle com a goles – passa para Kemp, que passa para Hunter – de volta para Gayle – desvia por pouco de uma balaço lançado por Black – voa em direção ao gol, de cara com Carthy... Excelente defesa!

A torcida prendia a respiração sempre que os times estavam prestes a fazer gol, ao mesmo tempo que procuravam pelo pomo. Sophie e Owen voavam por aí, em busca da bolinha alada.

- A goles é da Grifinória – Potter passa para O'Chowes – O'Chowes vai em direção ao gol e... PONTO DA GRIFINÓRIA!

E todos vibram, mas logo voltam à apreensão.

- Cinquenta a quarenta para a Sonserina! – Weasel continuou. – Hunter da Sonserina com a goles – passa para Kemp e... a bola é da artilheira Bell! Passa para O'Chowes que desvia do balaço de Carter – passa de volta para Bell... Phelan a desvia de um balaço! Bell investe, passa para Potter, que vai e... Marcou! PONTO, PONTO DA GRIFINÓRIA!

E ficava ainda pior essa aflição... Quanto esse jogo duraria? Foi continuando, Sonserina fazendo e Grifinória empatando, o time dando máximo de si para passar pelo menos um pontinho...

Eu já estava quase mordendo David de ansiedade, quando uma garota gritou atrás de nós:

- O POMO! – e apontou para o ar.

Todas as cabeças se viraram simultaneamente, e foi assim que os dois apanhadores também avistaram a bolinha. Voaram na mesma direção, Sophie em total desvantagem com sua vassoura velha de Hogwarts, e foi aí que quase me descabelei. A narração de Weasel também não estava ajudando:

- SOPHIE MCCKINNON E ALFRED OWEN VIRAM O POMO! ELES VIRAM, ELES VIRAM! ESTÃO NA DIREÇÃO DO POMO! – se descabelava no megafone, e até os outros jogadores pararam para assistir. Vi pelo binóculo a cara desesperada de James e Sirius, até me fixar nos dois apanhadores. – ELES EMPARELHAM! SOPHIE ESTÁ XINGANDO OWEN!

Pelo que eu li nos lábios dela, seria algo mais como "Eu vou comer seu cérebro".

- O POMO ESTÁ PERTO, OWEN ESTÁ PRONTO PARA AGARRAR, O POMO DÁ A VOLTA... – Weasel provavelmente ficaria rouco. – ELES VOAM EM DIREÇÃO AO CHÃO E NÃO SE DESGRUDAM, OWEN ESTÁ QUASE APANHANDO O POMO, ELE VAI PEGAR, ELE VAI AGARRAR O POMO! SOPHIE PELO AMOR DE MERLIN NÃO DEIXA OWEN AGARRAR O POMO!

Até Weasel havia se esquecido de que o narrador não tinha que ter favoritismo, mas ninguém se importou. Todos os olhos estavam fixos no mesmo lugar. McGonagall provavelmente estava estrangulando o próprio Weasel. Hagrid havia paralisado atrás de nós, e eu e Suzz apertávamos David com toda força.

- OWEN CHEGA NO POMO E... – Weasel parou de falar. O estádio inteiro parou. Nada era audível, nenhuma respiração, pois Sophie havia pulado de sua vassoura. Isso mesmo, pulado. Os dois caíram da vassoura, e a velocidade fez com que os dois ficassem bem separados.

Um deles tinha pegado o pomo. Só restava saber quem.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie<span>:

Ok, essa doeu. Levantei lentamente, e tudo estava tão silencioso... Olhei ao redor, e só pude ver um corpo largado longe, e a pessoa levantando. Era Owen, é claro. Vi rostos paralisados na arquibancada, esperando pelo resultado.

E então, com cuidado, abri minha mão para dar uma olhada no pomo de ouro que eu segurava.

E aí foi um estrondo.

- SOPHIE MCCKINNON AGARROU O POMO! ELA AGARROU O POMO! A GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU! GRIFINÓRIA É A VENCEDORA DO CAMPEONATO DE QUADRIBOL!

Só consegui ouvi gritos e mais gritos, e provavelmente eu ficaria surda com aquela explosão de comemorações. Tantos gritos que eu me perguntava se havia tantas pessoas ali para isso.

Fiquei de pé com dificuldade, porque a pancada machucou um pouco. Mas na verdade, quem liga? Aproveitei o momento e levei o pomo no ar, dando pulinhos de felicidade. Num segundo eu via os outros do time pousando e correndo atrás de mim, e as líderes de torcida fazendo o mesmo.

James foi o primeiro a me abraçar, depois Sirius e depois os outros, todos falando tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que eu nem entendi. As meninas chegaram com gritinhos histéricos e lágrimas nos olhos. Quando eu vi, praticamente toda a escola estava no campo, gritando feito loucos e me erguendo no ar. Logo o time inteiro estava sendo levantado pelos presentes ali, gritando "Grifinória! Grifinória!", parecendo que nunca parariam.

Sam continuava a gritar no megafone, e era tanta gente gritando que eu ia ficar louquinha em breve. Depois de muito tempo de gritos, os professores foram abrindo espaço, e lá vinha Dumbledore com o troféu.

Era muita informação pra minha cabeça, mas eu estava tão feliz que eu podia explodir. James recebeu o troféu e por pouco não chorou. O troféu depois foi passado pra mim e pra todos, e todos aplaudiam. Tiramos fotos e tudo o mais. Poderia ficar mais perfeito?

E a resposta é sim, poderia. Depois de ganhar muitos parabéns, e ser abraçada por cada um e ouvir o anunciado de uma enorme comemoração na Sala Comunal, avistei Eric. Ele sorria orgulhosíssimo de mim, e então corri até ele e o abracei.

- Você foi incrível – ele disse, os olhos brilhando.

- Eu sei – dei de ombros, e então rimos.

- Você _é_ incrível – disse simplesmente, antes de me beijar.

Ficamos nos beijando, ignorando a multidão ao nosso redor. Minha felicidade era tanta que eu não estava nem ligando pra nada. Eu só queria festejar, pois eu merecia, não merecia?

E foi aquela multidão em direção ao castelo, e a festa de comemoração contou com uma variedade de bebidas e comidas pegas da cozinha e dadas de bom grado pelos elfos. Levei Eric comigo e ficamos comemorando por lá, e eu fiquei recebendo ainda mais parabéns pela excelente captura. Jason veio me abraçando, não segurando o choro (e Maria rindo na sua cara). Tiramos mais algumas fotos, colocaram uma música e aquele momento perfeito continuou.

Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão feliz assim, com tanto orgulho de mim. E onde quer que estivesse, tenho certeza que meu pai estaria sentindo o mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

Já estava anoitecendo e a festa continuava. Acho que ela se prolongaria até amanhã, mesmo com as aulas e com a última semana antes dos NIEM's (começariam na outra segunda-feira). E o mais legal: ninguém parecia ligar para isso. Era só festa, festa e nada mais.

Todo mundo ficava a observar e a babar no troféu que havia sido colocado no centro da sala. Era lindo, eu tinha que reconhecer. Até agora eu não estava acreditando... Afinal, valeu o esforço.

- Parabéns, campeão – uma voz interrompeu meus pensamentos enquanto eu olhava para o objeto reluzente. Lily sorria para mim.

- Ah, obrigado, Lily – falei, e ela chegou e me abraçou. Retribuí o abraço, aproveitando aquele momento único.

- Ficaram tanto ao redor de você que nem pude te parabenizar – ela riu.

Soltei um suspiro incomodado, e ela percebeu.

- O que foi?

- Ahn... Nada – tentei disfarçar, e peguei uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- James? – Lily insistiu, me olhando profundamente com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Aí já era apelação. Era só ela me olhar daquele jeito que eu tinha que falar.

- Eu vi você... abraçando St. James. Perto do vestiário – falei, completamente envergonhado por estar irritado com aquilo.

O rosto Lily mostrou compreensão.

- Ah, sim – ela mordeu o lábio. – Eu estava agradecendo pela ajuda dele.

- E então vocês são amiguinhos de novo? – perguntei, segurando a garrafa com mais força que eu pretendia. – Depois de tudo o que ele te fez?

- Eu disse pra ele que não, que por mais que ele tenha nos ajudado ele acabou somente se redimindo, mas não tendo nossa amizade de volta – ela explicou, calmamente. Tive sorte de ela não ter ficado zangada. – Então ele só me pediu um abraço, e eu dei.

Menos mal. Mas mesmo assim, aquela cena me incomodou pra caramba, e eu tive que me esforçar pra aquilo não me atrapalhar durante o jogo.

- Ok, então – falei simplesmente.

Ela piscou e se afastou, indo falar com Alice e Franco.

- E então, falou com ela? – Sirius se aproximou, com a aparência meio exausta, carregando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Pronto, ele já estava começando a ficar bêbado.

- Falei. Tudo certo, o cara só estava carente – tomei um gole de cerveja amanteigada. – Vê se não exagera muito na bebida.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Você viu o que todo mundo viu – ele disse, dando de ombros e tomando mais um gole. – Carol e Eric... Aquela cena me destruiu, cara. Nunca tinha visto ela com outra pessoa, e então...

- Pra ser franco, ela já te viu com duas pessoas – falei, meio culpado em dizer-lhe a verdade. – E enquanto namoravam.

Sirius tomou outro gole.

- Por isso mesmo. Quero beber pra ver se esqueço dessa burrada que eu fiz que está acabando com a minha vida – ele disse, rouco. – Era pra eu estar lá no lugar dele, eu...

Sirius foi cambaleando pra outro lado, e vi ele se jogar no sofá, pegando garrafa atrás de garrafa depois. Já vi que alguém não iria na aula amanhã. Sorte a minha que eu estava sendo cauteloso quanto ao que eu estava bebendo.

Continuei a andar pela festa, recebendo parabéns de quem ainda não tinha me parabenizado. Passei para olhar novamente para o troféu, depois para Lily, que dançava junto com Sean.

Ganhar o troféu do campeonato era uma das minhas maiores conquistas, e eu tinha outra em mente agora. E ela estava bem ali, bem ali...

* * *

><p><span>Alice<span>:

- Galera, galera! – John chegou, quando eu, Franco, Lily e Sean estávamos sentados, rindo e conversando, no auge da festa de comemoração. – Eu e Beth fizemos uma coisa, então precisamos da ajuda de todo mundo do coral!

- Ah, não. O que aprontaram? – Lily disse.

- Calma, gata – Beth soltou uma risadinha. – Mandamos uma carta para os sonserinos, os do coral e os do time de quadribol, dizendo que tínhamos um plano pra acabar com a festa da Grifinória... E adivinha?

- Eles responderam! Os idiotas caíram direitinho! – John gargalhou. – O que uma inveja não faz?

- E agora? – perguntei, me divertindo.

- Marcamos de nos encontrar no auditório – Beth disse. – Vamos, vamos! Temos que dar um recadinho pra eles!

Dava pra perceber que Beth estava um pouco alterada, mas mesmo assim a seguimos. O resto do coral também estava a caminho, exceto por Sirius que estava sumido, de acordo com James.

- Que música sugerem? – Sean perguntou, quando nos reunimos atrás das cortinas do auditório.

- Quero ser a voz principal – Dorcas cantarolou. – Que tal...

- Dorcas, já teve bastante destaque hoje – Emelina disse.

- Que tal essa? – Lily sugeriu.

No final todos concordaram com a música que Lily nos mostrou, dividiram as partes e Dorcas ficou irritadíssima por não ter ganhado nenhuma.

- Eles chegaram, eles chegaram! – Sophie anunciou, espiando pelas cortinas.

- Vamos lá – James falou, e todo mundo riu baixo. James saiu pela cortina, e ficamos somente a escutar a conversa.

- E aí, babacas? – James falou, e escutamos os sonserinos ofegarem de raiva.

- Potter! – ouvimos uma voz irritada.

- Acharam que ainda tinha um jeito de acabar com a gente? Como são ingênuos... – James riu, e rimos com ele atrás da cortina. – Pois temos uma resposta para vocês.

Tomamos os lugares e as cortinas se abriram. Lily foi para frente para cantar.

_You can't stop an avalanche_

_As it races down the hill_

_You can try to stop the seasons,_

_But you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But I just cannot stand still_

_Cause the world keeps spinnin'_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost till I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Como não tínhamos dança alguma ensaiada, apenas ficávamos inventando passos na hora enquanto cantávamos, apenas para provocar os sonserinos, que tinham uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Adoro!

_Five, six, seven, eight!_

_Ever since this old world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_The best that I can today_

_Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna_

_But I never ask why_

_If you try to hold me down_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat!_

Céus, eu amava aquela música! Não estávamos só cantando, mas também nos divertindo ali em cima daquele palco. Tínhamos motivo para isso, então por que não comemorar?

_You can't stop today_

_As it comes speeding down the track_

_Child, yesterday is history_

_And it's never coming back_

_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black_

_Yeah!_

_Cause the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost til I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

'_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Emelina havia inventado uma coreografia na hora, e então passamos a segui-la. Era a coisa mais doida do mundo – porque acho que ela estava meio alcoolizada –, mas ao mesmo tempo era a coisa mais divertida. Alguns dos sonserinos começaram a se levantar e ir embora, cansados de ver aquilo. Estavam com a melhor cara de perdedores possível!

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a Saturday night_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_With all my might today_

_Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the rain from above_

_They can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreaming of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_Yeah!_

Tínhamos chegado ao final da música, e mais nenhum sonserino havia restado. Nem ligamos, continuamos a comemorar ali mesmo, dando risadas e aproveitando. Voltamos para a Sala Comunal depois para termos mais festa ainda, porque festejar era nosso único objetivo do momento.

E ninguém ia nos parar.

* * *

><p><span>Lily<span>:

Depois que todos seguiram para a Sala Comunal, falei que eu logo voltaria também, porque antes tinha que devolver os papéis para a sala de música. Não sabíamos qual seria a reação de Mister D se soubesse que ficamos por aí causando a discórdia (e sorte a nossa foi que depois de ficar algum tempo na festa de comemoração na Sala Comunal, ele e Nina já tinham ido dormir).

Quando cheguei ao corredor da sala, percebi que a porta estava aberta. Achei estranho, e muito suspeito. Seria alguma armadilha dos sonserinos? Alguma gosma? Quer dizer, a Grifinória se mostrou muito madura, não os provocando desse jeito tão sujo – literalmente.

À medida que fui me aproximando da sala, pude ouvir alguns toques de violão. A banda estava ali? Achei pouco improvável, pois já era tarde da noite.

Mas não era a banda. Nem gosma dos sonserinos. Era Sirius.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, quando vi ele sentado numa das cadeiras, apenas treinando acordes em seu violão.

- Oi, Lily – ele disse, baixinho. Achei que ele tinha capotado de bêbado por aí, mas ele parecia bem sóbrio, já que estava tocando o violão perfeitamente.

- Deixou de lado a bebida?

- Parece que nem beber anda adiantando, já falei isso para os garotos – ele suspirou, e então eu sentei a seu lado.

- Como você está? – perguntei, baixinho. Ele sorriu tristemente.

- Já estive melhor – ele disse, ainda tocando alguns acordes. – E você?

- Estou bem – respondi. – Perdeu um grande número pra provocar os sonserinos. Foi divertido.

- Ficar sozinho é bom, às vezes – ele disse –, mas fique aqui – ele complementou, quando ameacei me levantar. – Você não é uma companhia desagradável.

- Obrigada – soltei uma risada, e ele riu junto comigo.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio um pouco. Sirius voltou a treinar alguns acordes, e parecia que isso o estava tranquilizando.

- Sinto muito, Sirius – quebrei o silêncio, porque não estava aguentando. – Por causa de Sophie e Eric.

Ele somente assentiu, e depois franziu o cenho.

- Não sei por que estou tão pra baixo. Eu bem que mereço passar por isso – ele disse, rouco. – Quer dizer, por culpa minha que isso está acontecendo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou ao violão. Ele tinha razão quanto aquilo, mas não deixava de ser triste.

- Você a ama, não é? – perguntei, cautelosamente. Sirius parou com o acorde.

- Se eu estou sofrendo, é porque é amor – ele disse, novamente sorrindo triste. – É uma droga.

- Eu bem sei como é – soltei um suspiro. – Até demais.

- Somos azarados no amor, Lily – Sirius riu. – Mas você ainda tem sorte. Pontas sente o mesmo por você.

- E Sophie sente o mesmo por você também.

- Não, ela sente ódio de mim – ele olhou para o teto, pensando. – E com razão. Provavelmente ela está amando Bronwen agora.

- Não acho. Ela sempre gostou é de você, por mais que você tenha a machucado... E quer saber?

Ele me encarou.

- Deveria dizer isso pra ela. Com todas as palavras. Uma por uma. Tem que dizer que a ama.

Sirius bufou.

- Ela vai rir na minha cara. Achar que é tudo mentira.

- Você sabe que não é, portanto você vai ser sincero – pisquei para ele. – Declare-se pra ela. Você não tem nada a perder.

Sirius mordeu o lábio, pensando.

- Tudo bem então, mas somente... – e então sorriu. – Se você se declarar para James também.

Urgh.

- Ah, não...

- Qual é, Lily? Vocês se gostam e ficam só enrolando! Era pra estarem trocando uns amassos hoje na Sala Comunal, mas não sei pelo que vocês estão esperando – Sirius disse, rindo. – Eu sei que vocês passaram por muita coisa, mas passado é passado.

Foi minha vez de ficar pensando. Sirius parecia ter gostado da ideia, agora.

- Então, trato? – ele estendeu a mão para mim. – Eu me declaro para Sophie e você para James. Afinal, não temos nada a perder.

Droga... Se arrependimento matasse!

- Feito – apertei sua mão, e Sirius fez um gesto da vitória.

- Tenho certeza que agora vocês vão voltar a ficar juntos, já que certamente Sophie vai me dispensar – Sirius deu de ombros. – Ei, tenho uma música ótima para esse momento. Você canta?

- Claro – sorri. Sirius ajeitou o violão em seu colo, e começou a tocar. Ah, aquela música...

_When I look into your eyes _

_It's like watching the night sky _

_Or a beautiful sunrise _

_There's so much they hold _

_And just like them old stars _

_I see that you've come so far _

_To be right where you are _

_How old is your soul?_

Sirius sorriu para mim, enquanto mandava a ver no violão.

_Cause even the stars they burn _

_Some even fall to the earth _

_We got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worthy _

_No I won't give up _

Comecei a pensar em James, e então sorri. Sirius tinha acertado na música... Ela nos fazia pensar. Talvez esse acordo que fizemos poderia me trazer coragem, coragem para não desistir de James Potter...

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use _

_The tools, the skills we've got yeah we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend _

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not _

_And who I am _

Pela expressão pensativa de Sirius enquanto tocava o violão, parecia que ele estava pensando o mesmo sobre Sophie. Eu adorava Eric, ele era muito legal, mas digamos que Sirius e Sophie pareciam dar muito mais certo...

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_I'm still looking up _

_I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough, he knows _

_We got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worthy _

Vou me declarar para James. É isso aí. Eu vou. Eu vou sim.

Ele que me aguarde.

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up_

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas<span>:

Meu plano estava pronto para ser colocado em prática, mas fica muito, mas muito difícil mesmo quando Jason não largava de Maria o tempo todo ali, na sala comunal. Quando a oportunidade apareceria, Merlin, quando?

Fiquei à espreita, somente ouvindo a conversa dos dois. E foi aí que eu ouvi o diálogo que me chamou a atenção por completo.

- Está tarde, e parece que essa comemoração não vai terminar nunca – Maria disse, sorrindo, abraçada ao pescoço de Jason. – Acho que vou dormir.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco. Vou também buscar mais algumas bebidas no lugar secreto – ele riu.

- Que lugar é esse onde vocês garotos escondem as bebidas? Nós meninas também deveríamos saber, não?

- Segredo é segredo, querida – ele a beijou. – Durma bem.

- Você também. E juízo – eles se beijaram de novo. Vi Maria dar boa noite aos outros, e Jason se dirigir ao buraco do retrato.

_Per-fei-to._

Segui Jason pelo buraco do retrato, com cuidado para que ele não me visse. Virou um corredor e outro e outro, e foi aí que achei o lugar perfeito. Estava tudo vazio: perfeito.

Segurei firme na minha garrafa e nas taças, e desejei sorte a mim mesma.

Mas pra que isso? Eu sou Dorcas Meadowes, dã.

- Jason, ei! – o chamei, e ele se virou.

- Dorcas? – ele parecia surpreso.

- Olá – falei, simpaticamente. – O que está fazendo zanzando por aqui?

- Te pergunto o mesmo.

- Estava brindando com algumas meninas no andar de cima – falei. – Estou tão feliz! Quer brindar?

- Na verdade, eu estava indo buscar algumas...

- Esse é o melhor uísque de fogo de todo o universo – o interrompi, já servindo as taças. – Nunca provou nada melhor na vida.

Jason parecia desconcertado, e é claro que ele estava achando que eu estava bêbada. Essa era a intenção.

- Um brinde! – falei, quando ele já estava com a taça em mãos.

- Saúde – ele disse, e virou a taça. Fez uma careta. – Uou!

- Eu te disse – só mais dois copinhos e ele já estará doidinho. – Mais?

- Não, obrigado – ele disse, mas eu já havia enchido sua taça.

- Saúde! – falei, e batemos o copo de novo. Jason bebeu, mas com cautela dessa vez.

- Não vai beber do seu? – ele perguntou, depois de ter feito outra careta.

- Eu bebi, você não viu? - menti, e ele cambaleou um pouco. Enchi sua taça novamente.

- Não quero...

- Vai dizer que não é bom? Não me magoe, Jason – soltei uma risada. Só mais essa...

- Dorcas, o que está fazendo? – sua voz já estava esquisita. Excelente!

- Você acabou de pedir mais! – fiz um rosto de indignação. Jason bebeu, e tossiu em seguida.

Está na hora do ataque.

- Jason, Jason... – me aproximei dele para beijá-lo, e então ele me afastou.

- Não... Dorcas... – ele se escorou na parede. – Eu tenho... namorada...

- Mas... – falei, abraçando-o de novo. Ele se esquivou.

- Não, Dorcas, não!

Olhei chocada para o rosto de Jason. E foi aí que percebi o tanto que eu precisava ter ele para mim.

* * *

><p><span>Sean<span>:

A segunda-feira parecia animada, mesmo com as ressacas de todos da festa de comemoração da noite passada. Todos ainda falavam dos jogos, do número assustador e dos outros "babados", como diria Dorcas. E por falar em Dorcas...

- Deve ter sumido por aí com algum garoto – Lily riu. – Ei, o que é isso?

Jogado no corredor estava uma famosa gravata vermelha e amarela.

- Quem deixaria isso cair? – Lily perguntou.

- Olha – apontei para outra roupa caída no chão. Chegamos mais perto e percebemos uma veste negra de Hogwarts, com uma garrafa jogadora por baixo dela.

- O que é isso? – Lily questionou, curiosa.

Fomos seguindo os rastros de roupas, até chegarmos numa conhecida roupa de líder de torcida da Grifinória. Quanto mais seguíamos as meias jogadas e – com certo choque – um sutiã, percebemos uma agitação.

Chegamos numa sala vazia, onde vários alunos cochichavam, alarmados. Saímos empurrando todo mundo, Lily gritando que era monitora-chefe. Eu e ela levamos a mão à boca, ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelos calções de Merlin! – sussurrei.

Uma cena que eu desejava não ter visto era aquela. Jason e Dorcas dormindo abraçadinhos, provavelmente sem roupa, enrolados numa coberta e deitados no chão. Alguns riam, e um até tinha trazido uma máquina para fotografar o momento.

Eu e Lily ficamos sem ter o que dizer, até que percebemos Dorcas abrir os olhos. Ela ofegou e se encolheu, e o mesmo fez Jason segundos depois. Estava com os olhos semicerrados, o cabelo bagunçado, e soltou um grito de susto ao olhar para Dorcas ali e perceber todos a observar.

- Lily, Lily! – falei, desesperado. – Não deixe que Maria veja isso, vai atrás dela!

Mas foi tarde demais. Lily deu de cara com Maria quando tentou atravessar a multidão que assistia aquela cena.

- Gente, o que está acontecen...

E ficou simplesmente muda ao ver Dorcas e Jason, e a plateia de alunos fez um silêncio para acompanhá-la no choque.

Seus olhos arregalaram e sua boca se abriu, enquanto Jason fazia a pior cara de desespero que se podia imaginar.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1 -** My Life Would Suck Without You

**2 -** Because You Loved Me

**3 -** Shake It Out

**4 -** Stereo Hearts

**5 -** Saving All My Love For You

**6 -** Take Care Of Yourself

**7 -** Stronger

**8 -** Imagine

**9 -** She's Not There

**10 -** We Got The Beat

**11 -** Thriller / Heads Will Roll

**12 -** You Can't Stop The Beat

**13 -** I Won't Give Up


	36. Funeral

**Olá gente bonita! **

**Já voltei com capítulo novo, olha só que maravilha! Férias é muito vida, sem ela eu não estaria aqui postando de novo, hahaha!**

**Aos reviews:**

**JennaFloyd: Muuuuito obrigada Jenna, tanto por continuar acompanhando a fic como por me dar ótimas dicas! É triste mesmo, mas infelizmente todas as histórias tem que ter um final, né? :/ Espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos que estão por vir! Obrigada por estar sempre lendo :)**

**Nathalia-potter: Awn, obrigada linda! Tento fazer com que não fique nem tanto Glee e nem tanto HP, mas descobri que é bem fácil misturar essas duas coisas incríveis! Obrigada por acompanhar, um beijo!**

**-x-**

**Fic acabando e eu super estranhando: omg, eu vou terminar a GMS? Acreditem, eu estou há mais de dois anos escrevendo essa fic e vai ser muuuito estranho quando eu não ter mais que escrevê-la. Infelizmente ):**

**Aproveitem o capítulo, beijinhos!**

**Marily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Funeral<strong>

Maria:

Sean me puxou para perto dele, enquanto Lily levantava uma espécie de cortina ao redor dos dois deitados ali no chão.

- Chega de assistir ao espetáculo! – gritou para os presentes, dispersando a multidão curiosa. – Vão pra aula, antes que Filch chega! Vão, vão!

As pessoas continuaram a cochichar quando começaram a sair da sala, e em pouco tempo estávamos sozinhos. Não sei porque eu ainda estava ali, talvez ainda estivesse em estado de choque.

- Maria? Maria? – Lily olhou para mim, me segurando pelo ombro e me sacudindo. – Está me ouvindo?

Uma lágrima já havia rolado, e Sean logo a estava secando. Eu queria correr dali, mas minhas pernas não queriam se mover.

Acho que a única coisa que pode me acordar foi ver Jason saindo de lá detrás da cortina, acabando de se vestir. Ele olhou para mim e eu para ele, e no segundo seguinte eu corri.

- Maria! – gritaram atrás de mim, mas nem dei atenção. Continuei a correr, soluçando, agradecendo por as aulas do dia já terem começado, pois os corredores estavam vazios. Fui parar no mais vazio de todos, onde geralmente os alunos não passavam por lá nessas horas.

Me encostei numa parede e fui escorregando, me encolhendo no chão frio de pedra para chorar. Fiquei assim por minutos, até ouvir passos. Pro meu espanto, Jason apareceu na minha frente.

- Maria... – ele disse, com uma expressão culpada.

Fiquei de pé num pulo, mas ele já havia me segurado e me prendido contra a parede.

- Me solta! – gritei, tentando desvencilhar. Parece que eu não era forte o bastante para aquilo.

- Ei, ei! Calma! – ele dizia, enquanto eu me debatia. – Calma, Maria!

- Não! – continuei a tentar escapar. – Você... Me solta... Me solta AGORA!

- Não vou te soltar até você me ouvir!

- Eu não quero ouvir nada, nada do que você tem pra dizer! – fui jogando as palavras em sua cara, porém não com o efeito que eu pretendia, já que as lágrimas não ajudavam. – Eu... Eu te odeio!

Jason ficou quieto por um instante, apenas me olhando e ainda não me soltando. Continuei a me debater.

- Não, não odeia – ele falou, baixo, enquanto soltava meus pulsos. Fiquei surpresa com isso, ainda mais quando ele deu um passo para trás, cauteloso.

- Pode correr se quiser – ele disse, me olhando estranho.

Fiquei ali, acariciando meus pulsos, olhando pra ele e ainda chorando.

- E-Eu sei – falei, rouca. – Eu sei porque você fez isso.

Ele me olhou, esperando uma resposta.

- Você dormiu com a primeira que apareceu só... – engoli em seco, tentando parar de chorar. – Só porque eu não quis naquele dia.

Ele me olhou chocado, mas mesmo assim não disse nada.

- Não sabe o tanto que aquela cena me destruiu – continuei, agora com raiva na voz. – E você nem liga! Você nem liga!

Empurrei seu peito para longe, meu esforço de controlar as lágrimas indo por água abaixo.

- Nem liga... – voltei a murmurar. – E não tem nada a dizer...

- Eu só não digo mais nada porque... – ele suspirou, e parecia desolado. – Porque eu não me lembro.

Aquilo piorou tudo, e minha raiva aumentou ainda mais, se é que era possível.

- Faz o favor... Faz o favor de nunca mais, nunca mais... – soltei outro soluço. – Vir atrás de mim de novo. Nunca mais.

- Maria...

- NUNCA MAIS! – e voltei a correr. Nem liguei se eu estava parecendo uma louca ou uma daquelas frescas que brigam e choramingam pelo namorado. Eu queria só chorar e esquecer daquela cena que não parava de vir à minha cabeça... Era torturante.

Nem me lembro direito como fui parar no banheiro da Murta, mas lá estava eu. Aquele lugar foi tantas vezes o lugar para Lily chorar, mas agora tinha chegado a minha vez. O fantasma logo veio me atormentar e, depois de eu soltar alguns palavrões em sua direção, começou a choramingar.

E eu a acompanhei.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius:<span>

- Está na cara que Dorcas armou tudo isso! – Carol falou, chocada, após ouvir as notícias. Parecia que todo mundo tinha esquecido do jogo de ontem, e só falavam do fato de Dorcas Meadowes e Jason McKinnon terem feito sacanagem numa sala vazia ontem à noite. – Tenho certeza! Jason nunca...!

- Certamente aconteceu – Sean disse, meio tristonho. – Nós vimos... Aconteceu.

Carol ainda estava espantada, os olhos arregalados. Fiquei feliz por não ter visto ela com Bronwen em nenhum momento hoje, já que ontem eles não haviam se desgrudado.

- E onde estão eles? – Remo perguntou.

- Depois de Dorcas não falar muita coisa pra gente, ela disse que ia pro dormitório – Lily disse, bebendo de seu suco. – E Jason foi atrás de Maria, e até agora não voltou.

- Coitada dela – Alice suspirou. – De Maria, quero dizer. Ela vendo aquilo... Deve ter ficado completamente arrasada.

- E ficou – Sean disse. – Queria saber onde ela está, mas acho que ela tem que ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Não acredito que meu irmão fez isso – Carol balançou a cabeça. – Vocês sabem que é bem provável que Dorcas tenha feito alguma coisa! Não se lembram quando ela mesma espalhou uma história de que estava tendo um caso com Jason? Maria e ele até chegaram a brigar por causa disso, mas não resolveu muito, não é?

- Se foi armação dela ou não... Deu certo – James disse, mordendo o lábio. – Pelo que andam dizendo, parece que o negócio pegou fogo.

- Roupas jogadas pelo corredor? Com certeza – Lily riu, e fiquei animado quando vi os dois trocarem sorrisos.

E enquanto isso, comecei a olhar para Carol. Ela ainda discutia com os outros, defendendo o irmão com todos os argumentos possíveis. Eu tinha que ter coragem para fazer o que eu pretendia, afinal, fiz um trato com Lily. Parece que ela estava se preparando também, já que estava mais simpática com James do que o normal.

Logo o sinal tocou para as próximas aulas, e começamos a nos dirigir para a aula de Poções nas masmorras. Até eu estava curtindo aquela semana puxada antes dos NIEM's, já que depois de todos os exames teríamos só mais um tempo curto para treinarmos para a competição e nos despedirmos definitivamente de Hogwarts.

- Ei, Lily – cheguei perto dela, enquanto caminhávamos. – Vou cumprir minha parte do trato hoje.

- Ah, sério? – ela sorriu, contente, e então mordeu o lábio. – Ainda não sei como falar para James...

- Sei lá, chama ele para dar uma volta pelos jardins, ou então faça uma declaração pra ele no meio do jantar... – sugeri, e ela riu.

- Nunca! Não tenho tanta coragem para isso – ela disse. – Mas estou curiosa agora. O que vai fazer?

- Provavelmente você vai ficar sabendo, mas tenho quase certeza que não funcionará – dei de ombros.

- Que pessimismo, Sirius Black.

- É de família – respondi, e nós dois rimos.

Durante a aula de Slughorn, a qual ele nos dava dicas para ir bem nos testes práticos dos NIEM's, não consegui fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar para Carol, toda concentrada no que o professor dizia. Fiquei imaginando sua reação – provavelmente não amistosa –, mas de alguma forma aquilo me deu mais um pouco de coragem.

Porém, é como Lily havia dito: eu não tenho nada a perder.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas:<span>

Blá blá blá. Vi que eu não teria sossego hoje. Quando recebi o chamado de McGonagall (eu ainda estava me embelezando no dormitório, comemorando o sucesso do meu plano), tive que sair por aí e receber olhares e cochichos. Isso nunca me incomodou, obviamente, e eu apenas sorria. Ah, isso era fama.

Fui parar em sua sala, onde Jason já se encontrava. Sim, havia caído nos ouvidos da professora o ocorrido. Ela ficou horas dando bronca, falando sobre nossa influência para os alunos mais novos e mais um tanto de baboseira que eu nem prestei atenção. Só na hora da punição é que eu tive que dar ouvidos. Seriam as seguintes:

1- Detenção até o final do ano. Provavelmente limpar alguma coisa que o porco preguiçoso do Filch não queria fazer.

2- Uma carta enviada aos pais (há, como se eles ligassem)

3- Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória, de mim e de Jason

4- Fiquei com medo de que ela nos expulsasse do coral, porque ele não é nada sem mim. Mas foi ainda pior que aquilo.

- O MEU JORNAL? – soltei um grito chocado, e a professora me olhou com severidade por trás dos óculos.

- Ele será passado para outro aluno interessado, e vocês dois perderam o direito de coordená-lo.

- Mas eu fui a fundadora dele! Ele não é nada, nada sem mim! – protestei, chocada, enquanto Jason não mostrava sinal algum de emoção. – Ele é meu!

- Sinto muito, senhorita Meadowes. Pensasse nas consequências dos seus atos com antecedência – a professora falou, e eu quis socá-la. – Aliás, em breve estará se despedindo de Hogwarts. Só vai deixar de escrever nele em umas duas edições.

- Não, não, não! – choraminguei, ajoelhando em frente a mesa da professora. – Professora McGonagall, por favor! Esse jornal é a minha vida! Eu vou ser uma das maiores jornalistas do mundo bruxo, e eu preciso desse jornal!

- Lamento – ela repetiu, sem demonstrar pena. – Agora, vão para a aula. Principalmente você, senhorita Meadowes. Não deixe de perder mais aulas, já que os NIEM's estão próximos. Tenham um bom dia.

Saí completamente raivosa da sala, querendo chutar alguma coisa e explodir a sala da professora. Meu jornal? Meu jornalzinho querido? Isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

- E você? – perguntei para Jason, quando saímos da sala. – Nem está ligando para isso, não é?

Jason me olhou, sem sorrir nem nada. Fiquei esperando que o garoto dissesse alguma coisa, mas não foi sobre o assunto que eu esperava.

- Dorcas, o que aconteceu ontem?

Fiquei calada. Deixei minha raiva um pouco de lado para poder responder.

- Vai me dizer que se esqueceu?

- Obviamente. Ou você acha que se eu estivesse sóbrio eu seria capaz de fazer aquilo? – ele disse, e eu me senti ofendida com aquilo.

- Pois você fez. Se estava bêbado ou não, com certeza estava querendo aquilo, querendo de verdade.

- E por que não me impediu? Sabia que eu namorava Maria, e pelo que eu me lembre, você até tinha aceitado isso.

- Eu também não estava tão sóbria, queridinho! – soltei uma risada, começando a caminhar. Ele veio atrás de mim.

- Então me conte. Me conte tudo o que se lembra.

Parei de andar, começando a pensar.

- Hum, até quando exatamente você se lembra?

- Você me oferecendo uma taça de uísque de fogo – ele respondeu de prontidão.

- Acho que o uísque era forte demais para você – soltei uma risadinha, dando de ombros. – Você bebeu, depois veio pra cima de mim, e eu pensei "quer saber? Dane-se". E então começamos a nos atracar e beijo vai beijo vem...

- Já entendi – ele me interrompeu, e então balançou a cabeça. – Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu.

- Sinto muito, querido. Aconteceu o que tinha pra acontecer – falei, sorrindo perversamente.

Jason não voltou a responder.

- Mas, você sabe... – dei um pequeno passo em sua direção. – Se estiver a fim de repetir algum dia...

Jason bufou.

- Nunca – disse simplesmente, e se afastou.

Bom, hoje era pra ser um dia difícil para as minhas inimigas, mas acabou que está sendo um dia difícil pra mim. Sem meu jornal? Jason me dispensando novamente? Não, não, não. Isso não está certo.

Preciso que Jason saiba que no fundo ele está louquinho por mim. Ele precisa entender isso. Precisa sim. E ele vai.

Porque eu sou Dorcas Meadowes. E já sabe, Dorcas Meadowes nunca perde.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

- Dorcas! – a chamei, quando vi ela andando pelos corredores lotados. Vi que muitas pessoas cochichavam ao seu redor, e percebi que ela estava sorrindo. Que maluca. – Dorcas!

Ela se virou.

- Oi So, queridinha – ela sorriu um pouco mais. – Como vai?

- Me explica essa história com o meu irmão, por favor – fui direta. – Me diga que isso não aconteceu, e que é só mais um planinho ridículo e mequetrefe que você armou pra cima dele e de Maria.

- Sinto muito, linda – ela riu, se divertindo enquanto caminhava e recebia vários olhares. – Aconteceu. Coisas que bêbados fazem... E você sabe disso muito bem.

Claro que ela se referia a Sirius. Isso me deixou aborrecida.

- Mais um motivo para eu odiar isso tudo – respondi, seca. – Não acredito que vocês permitiram que isso acontecesse, quer dizer... E Maria? Não sente remorso algum?

- Deve ser chato conviver com chifres, mas há coisas na vida que acontecem e simplesmente não podemos reverter – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Não fique chateada, colega. Nem seu irmão está assim.

- Você que pensa. Dorcas... – parei em sua frente. – Você não entende... Jason ama a Maria. Você tem que parar de atrapalhar a vida deles.

- Você acha que isso foi premeditado?

- E não foi?

- Claro que não – ela bufou. – Fiz armações no passado, sim. Mas estamos deixando Hogwarts, e a essa altura do campeonato eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Não agora. Se fosse antes, tudo bem. Eu até poderia ter uma chance com Jason, mas agora? Eu só estou pensando nas minhas perdas, como meu jornal, por exemplo. McGonagall o tomou de mim. Acha que eu faria isso sabendo de todas essas consequências?

Não tive que responder, e Dorcas continuou a choramingar por causa do MMM.

- Meu fiel companheiro – ela balançava a cabeça, tristemente. – Pra todas as horas, sabe? Compartilhando as melhores fofocas que minhas próprias amigas não queriam ouvir. Me lembro quando era um bebê, ainda se chamava Jornal da Dorcas, até que Maria e Jason vieram meter o nariz onde não foram chamados. Agora, sabe-se lá Merlin nas mãos de quem estará...

- Nas minhas – uma voz interrompeu o depoimento choroso de Dorcas. – O jornal é meu, agora.

Dorcas ergueu a cabeça para encarar a loira sonserina, Penny Stanton. Estava acompanhada de Lucy Elliot, e era estranho não ver elas junto com Gravelle.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo, Meadowes – Stanton disse, desafiadoramente. – Falei com McGonagall e depois de Slughorn. Ambos os professores concordaram que eu podia me encarregar de espalhar notícias para todo o castelo.

- Você? Você nem sabe escrever! – Dorcas estava chocada. – Nem ler, creio eu.

- Está enganada. E você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? – ela sorriu maldosamente. – Vingança. Depois de todas aquelas edições que você simplesmente detonou a nossa casa, está na hora de provar de seu próprio veneno.

- Não pode ficar com o jornal. Jason e eu não escrevemos mais nele, mas Maria não recebeu a detenção – Dorcas rebateu com um sorriso.

- Falamos com ela. Ela fez uma cara nada feliz e mandou o jornal pro inferno – Stanton falou, vitoriosa. – Acabou pra você, Meadowes.

- Ora, sua filha de uma... – Dorcas foi falando, mas tive que interromper.

- Calma, Dorcas. O ano letivo está acabando. Ela não terá muito o que escrever, afinal... – soltei uma risadinha. – Já perderam no quadribol e tem grandes chances de perder no coral. Isso é somente pura inveja.

- Olha só, a McKinnon traída falando – Stanton não se acanhou. – Está se achando demais, certo? Agarrou o pomo, garantindo a vitória no jogo final. É uma pena que é só nisso que você dá sorte.

- Como assim? – perguntei, até com medo da resposta.

- Sorte no jogo, azar no amor – ela e Elliot riram. – Chifrada por Sirius Black elevado a dois. Duas ao mesmo tempo é triste. Aliás – Stanton colocou a mão no queixo, pensando. – Vocês da Grifinória amam ser chifradas, não é? Potter traiu Evans, Black te traiu, e agora MacDonald foi traída pelo seu irmão... Que fiéis todos vocês são!

Elliot ria enquanto Stanton falava, e agora eu tinha a mesma cara assassina que Dorcas.

- Ah, acho que tenho uma ótima matéria para minha edição do jornal – ela sorriu. – Aguardem, tenho certeza que fará muito sucesso. Vamos, Lucy.

E se afastaram. Ah, se eu não tivesse paciência...

- Com licença – Dorcas disse a mim. – Vou socar alguém pra descontar toda a minha raiva.

E se afastou. Respirei fundo e segui meu caminho. Até eu queria socar alguém agora, mas mantive o controle. E, quando minha paciência estava em seu limite, tive mais um fator que não ajudou em nada.

- Carol – lá vinha Sirius Black. Soltei um suspiro nervoso. – Calma, calma. Somente me escute.

Cruzei os braços e esperei.

- Carol... Eu... – ele suspirou, e começou a falar mais alto. Isso não foi bom, porque algumas pessoas pararam para prestar atenção. – Eu sou péssimo de palavras. Palavras não descreveriam o tanto que eu me sinto culpado a cada dia, a cada hora e a cada minuto da minha vida, culpado por tudo o que eu te fiz.

Então ele se ajoelhou em frente a mim. Se ajoelhou! Por Merlin.

- Eu queria voltar ao tempo, desfazer tudo isso. Tudo – ele olhou para o chão, e depois voltou a olhar pra mim. – Eu não consigo parar de pensar no tanto que eu perdi, somente por um ato ridículo da minha parte. E eu...

Ouvi suspiros femininos ao redor. Continuei a encará-lo.

- Eu te amo, Carol.

"Aaaah", fizeram algumas garotas que ouviam o diálogo. Uma verdadeira plateia se formava, e eu fiquei um pouco surpresa por ele estar fazendo aquilo. Fiquei em dúvida se suas palavras eram sinceras, até pareciam que sim...

Eu não sei se ele aguardava por uma resposta, então simplesmente pegou seu violão – que eu não tinha visto até agora – que estava atrás das costas. Começou a tocar, depois cantou:

_So long I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

Algumas pessoas ofegaram quando ele começou a cantar, e eu só conseguia pensar: "Ele estava fazendo isso mesmo?".

_It feels so right, so warm and true_

_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

Não posso negar que era uma linda música, e ele tinha uma expressão bem profunda enquanto cantava. Não tirava os olhos de mim, e incrivelmente não errava nenhum acorde no violão.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_A love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

Silêncio total quando ele terminou a canção. Muitas meninas cochichavam, sorriam, suspiravam. Agora sim, ele ficou a esperar por minha resposta.

- Fique de pé – pedi, calmamente.

Ele deixou o violão de lado e se ergueu. Era bem mais alto que eu. Estava sério, seus olhos ansiosos. Me aproximei e peguei levemente em seu rosto, e ele ficou completamente abismado com essa minha atitude.

E então chutei no meio de suas pernas. Ele soltou um grito abafado, e se dobrou. As pessoas ao seu redor ofegaram, dessa vez de susto.

- Desista, Sirius Black – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto ele ainda gemia no chão. – Dia errado, hora errada.

E saí abrindo caminho pela multidão, que ainda me olhava com espanto.

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

- Olá, pessoal! – cheguei à sala de música, para a reunião do dia.

- Olá, professor! – responderam todos em uníssono, completamente animados. Bom, tirando Maria e Jason, que estavam com a pior cara de enterro possível (fiquei surpreso de ver Maria ali, já que ela não estava presente em nenhuma aula daquele dia). Visivelmente Lily e Sean tentavam animar Maria. Fiquei realmente surpreso quando soube do que havia acontecido...

- Que bem vê-los animados – sorri para todos, que falaram ao mesmo tempo e no final eu não entendi nada. – Mas, infelizmente, tenho uma notícia não muito boa.

- Notícia? E eu não fui a primeira a saber? – Dorcas perguntou, indignada.

- Saberão assim que saírem dessa sala – soltei um suspiro, odiando cortar a animação de todos. – Meu irmão, Julian, me contou agora pouco de primeira mão. Verônica Gravelle entrou para o coral da Sonserina.

- VADIA! – Lily e Dorcas exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os outros começavam a protestar.

- Traidora! – Beth xingou.

- É da nossa própria casa! – Alice lembrou.

- Que gatinha mais das trombadinhas! – John disse.

- Agora que ela é chamada Garota do Engano mesmo – Emelina balançou a cabeça.

- Não acredito que namorei aquela piranha – James parecia envergonhado.

- Calma, pessoal, calma – consegui fazê-los pararem com os xingamentos. – Nós sabemos que Gravelle tem uma excelente voz, e era o que a Sonserina precisava, já que Jessie St. James desistiu. Mais um motivo para treinarmos com mais afinco.

- A voz daquela garota é uma coisa de louco. O risco de perdermos aumentou ainda mais agora – Sophie comentou.

- Se treinarmos, conseguiremos. Por ora, vamos pensar em músicas que podemos usar para isso. Grande parte de vocês irá ter NIEM's daqui a poucos dias, então treinaremos após isso, ok?

Todos assentiram, ainda irritados com a minha notícia.

- Então, vamos lá?

- Mister D, posso? – Dorcas se pôs de pé.

Ah, não, lá vem coisa. E o pior é que se eu negasse ia ser pior ainda. Somente suspirei e fiz um gesto afirmativo. Ela foi pro centro da sala.

- É só uma música que ando treinando. Espero que gostem.

Minha expressão que previa alguma coisa nada boa refletia no rosto dos outros, principalmente no de Jason.

A banda começou a tocar.

_Don't know why_

_I'm survivin' every lonely day_

_When there's got to be no chance for me_

_My life would end_

_And it doesn't matter how i cry_

_My tears, so far, are a waste of time_

_If i turn away_

_Am i strong enough to see it through?_

_Go crazy is what i will do_

Todos foram fazendo uma careta, e Dorcas nem ligava. Apenas sorria e cantava, claramente provocando Jason e Maria. Já vi que teria que dar uma bela bronca em Dorcas depois, por causa disso e por colocar em risco sua permanência no coral.

_If i can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If i can't have you...uh-huh, oh_

_If i can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If i can't have you...uh-hoh_

Olhei diretamente para Maria, e ela não demonstrava dor, nem raiva, nem irritação. Estava tão séria que parecia estar dormindo de olhos abertos. Cogitei essa possibilidade, mas eu via ela mexendo a cabeça um pouco, então isso me tranquilizou.

_If i can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If i can't have you...uh-huh, oh_

_If i can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If i can't have you...uh-hoh_

Os outros não pareciam acreditar no que estavam vendo, provavelmente indignados com Dorcas. Mas todos sabiam que era o que Dorcas queria mesmo. Como John já havia comentado, não é à toa que Dorcas começava com D de discórdia.

_If i can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If i can't have you...uh-huh, oh_

_If i can't have you_

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If i can't have you...uh-hoh_

_Oh! if i can't have you!_

A música acabou e ficou por isso mesmo. Dorcas sorria para todos.

- E aí, gostaram?

Ninguém respondeu.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

- É sua vez, Lily – Sirius se aproxima de mim, meio chateado, na primeira aula do dia seguinte. Aula de Transfiguração, a segunda melhor, depois de Poções. – Já ficou sabendo que não deu certo, não é?

- Já, sinto muito Sirius – acariciei seu ombro como consolo. – Deveria tentar novamente.

- E levar outro chute lá? Não, obrigado – ele respondeu, e eu não pude deixar de rir. – E você, o que vai fazer pra hoje?

- Pra hoje? Ai, caramba – fiz uma expressão de desespero. – Não pode ser depois?

- Qual é, Lily. Fizemos o trato no domingo, e ontem mesmo eu já falei com Carol. Apresse-se – Sirius disse, enquanto nos dirigíamos a nossos lugares na sala. – Quero ver pelo menos Pontas se dar bem.

Que medo. Merlin, socorro. Me sentei ao lado de Maria, que estava quieta demais e provavelmente ficaria assim por vários dias. Queria conversar com ela a respeito, mas não era um bom assunto pra conversar justo com ela. Falaria com Alice e Sean depois.

E o pior é que enquanto a aula passava eu não conseguia me concentrar. Ficava pensando nas possibilidades. Passeio nos jardins? Declaração na Torre da Astronomia? Era um bom lugar, baseando nos nossos encontros passados. Quem sabe uma canção na sala de música, como ele havia feito antes de começarmos a namorar? Ah, céus, são tantas opções...

- Senhorita Evans – McGonagall chamou minha atenção. – Poderia repetir o que eu acabei de explicar, por favor?

Todos viraram para me olhar, e eu ruborizei. Olhei para os lados, espantada com a pergunta súbita.

- Ahn... E-eu – gaguejei ridiculamente, então suspirei. – Me desculpe, professora. Não estava prestando atenção.

- Sugiro que passe a prestar. Os NIEM's estão a menos de uma semana – ela deu a bronca. – Concentre-se.

Apenas assenti, ainda assustada.

E, por mais que eu tentasse, cinco minutos depois lá estava eu. Comecei a rabiscar num pergaminho, pensando em James. Observei Maria fingindo prestar atenção, ainda pensando em James. Acompanhei o voo de uma coruja que foi pousar na mesa de McGonagall, ainda pensando em James. Olhei para sua carteira, onde ele estava sentado ao lado de Remo. Ele se sentava tão desajeitado, não deixando de ser charmoso. Passava a pena pelo seu queixo (ele tinha essa mania), e foi aí que reparei que ele estava com um pouco de barba. Barba por fazer o deixava extremamente mais lindo. Imaginei ele sorrindo e provavelmente sorri também, assim, sem perceber. Passei a notar seu cabelo e, como sempre, estava totalmente bagunçado. Lembrei como eles eram macios e sem querer sorri de novo...

- Senhorita Evans – McGonagall me chamou novamente, e dei um pulo na cadeira. O olhar dela estava me dando medo.

- Sinto muito, professora. Vou prestar atenção, eu juro – falei rapidamente, enquanto as pessoas observavam meu constrangimento.

McGonagall não me deu bronca, apenas disse:

- Poderia recolher seu material e comparecer à sala do diretor, por favor?

Ok, por essa eu não esperava. Olhei para o rosto chocado dos outros.

- D-Do diretor? – minha voz saiu rouca. – Mas eu...

- Por favor, Lily – ela disse. LILY? Ela me chamou de Lily! Ou ela realmente odiava que eu ficasse viajando na aula dela ou ela estava mesmo de mau humor. Ou doente. Pra me chamar de Lily? Céus...

Ainda atordoada, peguei minhas coisas e saí lentamente da sala, sentindo os olhares de todos na minha nuca.

Parabéns, Lily. Conseguiu ir para a sala do diretor pela primeira vez na vida, no último mês em Hogwarts. Ficar pensando em James Potter... É nisso que dá.

Burra, Lily. Você é burra.

* * *

><p><span>Alice:<span>

Maria chorava no meu colo, e eu acariciava seu cabelo. Ela desabafou por horas, enquanto eu apoiava meu livro de DCAT em cima da sua cabeça (qual é, eu precisava estudar para os NIEM's!). E outra que provavelmente deveria estar chorando é Lily. Depois daquela bronca exagerada de McGonagall a tal ponto que a levou pra sala de Dumbledore, devia estar chorando no banheiro da Murta, do jeito é nerd.

- Não fica assim, Maria – falei, depois de cansar de ler. – Não fica assim.

- Eu queria não ter visto aquilo... Foi a pior cena que eu já vi – Maria soluçou. – Traição dói tanto... Por que as pessoas traem, Alice, por quê?

- Porque são idiotas. Porque ficam bêbadas – falei, e Maria soluçou. – Ei, você tem que esquecer disso, Maria! É difícil, mas você tem que superar. Tem que esquecer Jason e Dorcas, seguir com a sua vida, sabe? Pensar nos NIEM's que estão chegando, na competição final dos corais, na nossa formatura! Poxa, tem tanta coisa que pode te esfriar a cabeça um pouco!

Finalmente Maria ergueu a cabeça do meu colo, e ficou um grande lugar molhado nas minhas vestes.

- T-Tem razão – ela disse, e então secou as lágrimas. Eu a ajudei.

- Aqui, colega – Beth estendeu um sapo de chocolate pra ela. – Vai te ajudar.

Maria aceitou o chocolate e começou a comer. Ultimamente Beth estava distribuindo muitos chocolates. Dizia que estava de regime para a formatura (e até tinha emagrecido um pouco, com muito esforço), e como tinha comprado muitos sapos e caldeirões de chocolate, tinha que resistir e dava tudo pra gente.

- Você tem que mostrar que é forte, que consegue lidar com isso – continuei, enquanto ela ainda comia. – Ignorar aqueles idiotas que tanto cochicham e que tanto amam cuidar da vida alheia. Eles não merecem atenção.

Maria assentia enquanto comia, mas pena que não durou muito. No coral daquele mesmo dia (Lily não estava presente, então eu teria que ir no banheiro da Murta atrás dela depois), tudo foi por água abaixo. Só de ver o rosto de Jason sua expressão murchou, e também havia lembrado da canção que Dorcas havia feito.

E o mais confuso é que foi a vez dela de cantar uma música no centro da sala. Mister D até ficou surpreso por ela mostrar algum sinal de vida, e Jason até se endireitou na cadeira, prestando atenção. Maria depois acenou para mim e Emelina, e fomos ajudá-la como voz de fundo. Eu nem sabia de que música se tratava, até Maria começar a cantar.

_Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?_

_(Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?)_

_Are you a guard in prison maximum security?_

_(Is that you? is that you? Is that you?)_

_Do we stay home all the time because you want me to yourself?_

_(Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?)_

_Or am I stay locked away out of fear I'll find someone else?_

_(Is that you Is that you Is that you?)_

Não sei por que ela havia escolhido aquela música, por isso que eu e Emelina só cantávamos. Lina sorria e se divertia, mas isso era normal. Parecia que ela sorria o tempo todo...

_Well I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)_

_Just because you think I might (o-hoo)_

_Find somebody worthy_

_O I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under your spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right_

_You wont have to worry_

Os outros pareciam estar curtindo mais essa música do que a de Dorcas. Jason tinha uma expressão meio indecifrável, mas não tirava os olhos de Maria. E Dorcas não estava gostando. Geralmente ela não gostava quando Maria fazia solos. Mister D sorria, porque todos sabiam que a voz de Maria era uma de suas favoritas.

_Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself_

_What the hell do you think your doing_

_Loving me, loving me so wrong_

_Baby all I do is try (try)_

_To show you that your mine (mine)_

_One and only guy (only guy)_

_No matter who may come along_

_Open your eyes cause baby I don't like_

_Ooh, ooh (oo, oo)_

_Ooh, ooh (hey cause I don't like!)_

A voz de Maria deu uma vacilada, como se ela fosse repentinamente cair no choro. Mas não, ela aguentou até o final, e cantava cada vez com mais força. Não sabíamos se aquela música era para Jason ou para Dorcas. Talvez para os dois. Estava tudo muito confuso.

_Well I don't like_

_Living under your spotlight (no, no)_

_Just because you think I might (hee)_

_Find somebody worthy (no, no, I don't like yeah)_

_And I don't_

_Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight)_

_Maybe if you treat me right (treat me right yeah! )_

_You wont to worry_

_I don't like_

Todo mundo aplaudiu, mas Maria continuou a ficar séria.

- Gostei do seu número, Maria – Dorcas comentou, quando as palmas cessaram. – Da onde você tirou inspiração para cantá-la?

Os olhos de Maria faiscaram ao olhar para Dorcas, e no segundo seguinte ela atacou. Gritamos desesperados quando Maria pulava em Dorcas, batendo e agarrando seu cabelo. Nem Dorcas tinha previsto aquela atitude, e então gritava por socorro. Os meninos puxaram Maria, que continuava a se debater mesmo com Dorcas gemendo de dor.

- Essa garota é maluca! – Dorcas xingou, olhando enraivecida pra uma Maria descontrolada.

E eu pensava que nunca veria essa cena novamente.

* * *

><p><span>Sean:<span>

Maria e Dorcas estavam numa distância segura, sentadas à mesa da Grifinória, durante o jantar. Pedi para Emelina, James, Sophie e Sirius tomarem conta pra que nenhum ataque viesse a acontecer, para que eu acompanhasse Alice até o banheiro da Murta Que Geme para buscar Lily.

O único problema, porém, é que ela não estava lá.

Seguimos para a biblioteca: nenhum sinal. Passamos pelo dormitório, pelas estufas, Torre de Astronomia, rondamos a sala de Dumbledore, ficamos um tempinho na Sala Comunal, cogitamos passar na cabana do Hagrid (até lembrar que tínhamos visto ele chegar para jantar no Salão Principal)... E nada. Sinal de Lily em lugar algum.

- Estou começando a ficar preocupada – Alice disse, roendo as unhas. – Será que ela se matou, só por ter ido parar na sala do diretor?

- Credo, não é pra tanto – falei, assustado.

Voltamos para espiar o Salão Principal, pra ver se não tínhamos nos desencontrado. Sem Lily.

- Agora definitivamente eu estou com medo – falei, assustado. – Onde está Lily?

- Vamos falar com McGonagall – Alice sugeriu. – Não vi ela jantando com os outros professores.

E logo chegávamos na sala dela. Ela ergueu os olhos assim que entramos, e nem nos esperou falar.

- Creio que vieram procurar a senhorita Evans – ela disse, com um suspiro. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde vão ficar sabendo.

E nos passou um pergaminho. Alice pegou, abriu e começamos a ler juntos. E ainda juntos, não tivemos o que falar. Alice tinha uma cara de desespero e terror, e provavelmente eu também estava assim.

Chegamos desolados no Salão Principal, onde os outros conversavam. Pelo visto Maria e Dorcas tinham discutido.

- Não tenho culpa se você não sabe satisfazer as vontades do seu namorado... – Dorcas dizia sem piedade. Era o auge da discussão.

- Gente... – Alice disse, baixinho.

- Não me faça gritar com você no meio desse Salão Principal, Dorcas Meadowes – Maria segurava seu garfo com força, e tinha um rosto vermelho.

- Pessoal... – chamei, mas Dorcas e Maria continuaram a briga.

- Grite á vontade. Está acostumada a fazer isso em todas as músicas que canta – Dorcas rebateu.

- Ora, mas você está tão...

- Garotas! – interrompi a conversa abruptamente, dando um tapa na mesa. Não foi tão alto, portanto os outros do Salão nem prestaram atenção. Só foi o suficiente para o nosso grupo ali nos dar atenção.

- Diga, Sean – Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- O assunto é sério – falei, calmamente. – É sobre Lily.

- Pra quem estava hoje na aula de McGonagall e viu quando uma coruja chegou pra ela... Era uma notícia – Alice tremia, segurando a carta. – Ela mandou Lily para falar com Dumbledore por um motivo.

Todo mundo esperou, curiosos.

- Comensais da Morte andam invadindo casas de famílias de nascidos-trouxas, como todos sabem... – Alice hesitou, quase gaguejando. – E atacaram a casa da Lily.

Alice tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, portanto eu tive que anunciar.

- Gente... – engoli em seco. – Os pais de Lily foram assassinados.

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

Minerva mal havia contado a tragédia a mim e a David, em sua sala, quando as portas se abriram num estrondo, e todo o coral da Grifinória entrou. Correram, desesperados, falando muito depressa e rapidamente. Minerva tentou acalmá-los, tal como David, mas nada conseguia fazer pararem de falar.

- Gente, calma... – eles diziam.

- SILÊNCIO! – berrei, e aí eles pararam. Digamos que eles não esperavam que aquela ação viesse de mim.

- Obrigada, Nina – Minerva agradeceu. – Agora... Qual o problema?

- Precisamos ver Lily. Precisamos dar apoio a ela – James disse, arfando. – Queremos ir ao funeral.

Nós professores ficamos em silêncio, e eu troquei um olhar com David.

- Há essa hora? – Minerva olhou no relógio. – Nem pensar.

Foi o que bastou para que eles continuassem a protestar. Todos eles falavam alguma coisa, outros discutiam entre si.

- SILÊNCIO! – tive que repetir, dessa vez junto a Minerva, e eles se calaram.

- Professora, nós imploramos! – Sean se aproximou. – É Lily, é nossa amiga! Ela deve estar precisando de nós.

- Pelo que eu sei, a senhorita Evans tem uma irmã mais velha – Minerva lembrou.

- Pelo que eu sei, ela é uma vaca – Dorcas disse.

- Ela deve estar arrasada, e os amigos agora serão essenciais – Remo falou, daquele seu jeito calmo de ser. – Professora, por favor. É importante. Lily é nossa melhor amiga.

Só Remo mesmo pra poder amolecer um pouco a decisão de Minerva. Ela parou, suspirou, e olhou para eles de novo.

- Tudo bem – ela disse, e todos fizeram um gesto de vitória. – Mas somente quem já é maior de idade.

Foi a vez de Sean e John protestarem, mas os outros também deram apoio.

- Não, eu preciso ver Lily! – Sean disse, implorando. – Professora...

- Minerva, deixe-os comigo e David – intervi. – Sairemos do castelo somente por algumas horas, o necessário pra prestarmos luto e darmos todo o apoio necessário. Antes mesmo da meia-noite estaremos de volta.

Muitos sorriram para mim, enquanto Minerva continuava a pensar sobre o assunto.

- Estarão seguros conosco, e traremos todo de volta – David ajudou.

Minerva cedeu novamente.

- Certo – suspirou. – E como vocês estão pensando em ir até lá?

- Aparatação. Eu e Nina acompanharemos Sean e John, já que ainda não podem aparatar.

Minerva assentiu.

- Lembrem-se – ela nos olhou com severidade. – Antes da meia-noite.

- Combinado.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Se fosse para escolher qual seria o pior dia da minha vida, sem dúvidas seria esse. Não gosto de ficar lembrando, na verdade. Queria que cada momento fosse apagado da minha memória. Mas cada vez que eu tentava esquecê-los, mais eles vinham à tona...

Não sei qual lembrança era pior; eu estava em uma grande dúvida. Talvez no momento em que Dumbledore me dera a notícia, em sua sala. Depois de desmaiar, pensando que era um pesadelo, tive que absorver a realidade. Foi o pior sentimento possível, e era é tão doloroso, tão profundo, tão insuportável...

Depois comecei a pensar em Petúnia, e foi aí que Dumbledore havia me explicado que, para os trouxas, tudo tinha acontecido devido a uma explosão de gás. Explosão de gás! Chegava a ser um absurdo. Não, não foi um acidente comum no mundo trouxa. Foi assassinato. Assassinato de duas pessoas inocentes, dos meus pais. E era só eu pensar nisso que a raiva e o pesar entravam em conflito com a culpa.

Quando me encontrei com Petúnia, ela veio e me abraçou forte. Chorava tanto quanto eu, enquanto seu marido Dursley não mostrava tanta emoção. Ficamos um tempo abraçadas, chorando juntas, e ela me levou para sua casa recém-comprada, em Surrey. Eu e Túnia mal conversamos, mesmo depois de Dursley voltar ao trabalho. O funeral estava marcado para mais tarde, a tempo de ele voltar e nos acompanhar.

Saí da casa de Petúnia e acho que ela nem percebeu. Aparatei assim que achei seguro, e logo estava em frente à minha casa, agora totalmente destruída. Andei pelos destroços e a cada lugar da casa me vinha uma lembrança da minha infância. Aquele risco na parede onde bati minha primeira bicicleta e minha mãe não ficou nada feliz. Aquele furo no carpete, quando meu pai derrubou sua pesada caixa de ferramentas. Aquele balcão onde minha mãe fazia a melhor comida do mundo. Aquele sofá onde meu pai cochilava sempre que chegava do trabalho, com a televisão ligada no noticiário. Tudo isso estava me matando, e fiquei só lembrando e lembrando, até perder a noção do tempo.

Voltei à casa de Túnia, e ela anunciou que já tinha chamado as pessoas mais próximas para o enterro. Estava escurecendo quando o pequeno grupo nos rodeava e nos dava condolências. Eu, usando um vestido preto que Petúnia havia me emprestado, parecia bem frágil aos olhos daqueles que tinham sido convidados. Só respondia automaticamente a todos eles, sem ousar tirar os olhos das lápides, uma do lado da outra, as lápides dos meus pais...

Minha família era extremamente pequena. Eu não tenho avós vivos. O único irmão que meu pai teve morreu como vítima da Gripe Espanhola, muito antes mesmo de ele nascer. Minha mãe tem uma irmã que mora na Escócia, mas vive vindo pra cá. Felizmente ela estava na cidade quando recebeu a notícia, e abraçou a mim e a Petúnia. Em todo o caso, eu tinha certeza que eu nunca veria ela novamente. De resto, os presentes eram só mais alguns vizinhos, conhecidos da minha mãe e amigos de trabalho do meu pai. Da família de Dursley, somente aquela irmã antipática havia comparecido, a Guida.

Foi escurecendo e as pessoas se despedindo. Em poucos minutos eu estava sozinha junto a Petúnia – Dursley tinha acompanhado a irmã até a saída, e ia esperar Túnia por lá.

Estava tão escuro e frio ali, mas não me importei. O cemitério era grande, tinha alguns postes de luz longe, mas estava mais escuro onde estávamos. Um vento batia e balançava nossos cabelos, e ele era o único que fazia barulho, já que minhas lágrimas desciam silenciosas.

- Vai ficar? – Petúnia cortou o silêncio, minutos mais tarde. – Vai ficar lá em casa?

- Tenho que voltar pra escola – respondi, minha voz saindo horrível. – Obrigada, Túnia.

Ela fez um muxoxo.

- Escola. Depois de tudo, você ainda pensa nisso? – sua voz estava misturada entre descaso e irritação.

Como não respondi, ela apenas bufou.

- Se mágica é tão bom... – ela soluçou com indignação. – Por que você não pôde salvá-los? Por que teve que ficar naquela escola estúpida ao invés de protegê-los de coisas como essa?

Aquilo estava simplesmente me destruindo, ainda mais por eu saber a verdade, saber que tinha sido magia a causa de tudo aquilo. Ou pior, eu. Se eu não fosse bruxa, provavelmente meus pais estariam vivos. Fiquei a imaginar a reação de Túnia se soubesse disso. Eu queria tanto contar, era tão injusto ela saber de uma mentira inventada pelo Ministério...

- Por que, Lily? – Petúnia tornou a perguntar. – Por que não os salvou?

- Eu não pude...

- Não pôde – ela bufou, secando suas lágrimas. – É claro, porque estava naquela escola. Sempre soube que... Que aquilo traria prejuízos a nossa família.

Olhei para Petúnia, incrédula.

- Não sabe o que está falando, Petúnia! Eu faria qualquer coisa por eles, qualquer coisa! – foi minha vez de soluçar. – Daria minha vida por eles se fosse preciso!

- Sei – disse ela, com sarcasmo. – Você não daria a vida nem por um daqueles seus amigos esquisitos, imagine para seus pais!

Não respondi novamente, apenas comecei a limpar as lágrimas que não paravam de descer. Merlin, eu não havia parado de chorar desde que deixei Hogwarts.

Túnia foi embora logo em seguida, me dando um "tchau" sem emoção. E então, fiquei sozinha.

Não senti medo de ficar ali, abandonada no meio do escuro, num cemitério. Me senti até melhor, pra falar a verdade. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava sozinha desde que eu havia recebido a notícia.

E sozinha, também, eu podia usar magia. Conjurei uma vela e a acendi, e a luz ajudou um pouco. Ajoelhei-me diante os túmulos dos meus pais, depositando a vela cuidadosamente entre eles. Fechei os olhos e assim fiquei, por muitos e muitos minutos. Chorando, lamentando não ter vivido o suficiente ao lado deles, me sentindo a pessoa mais culpada do mundo...

Passei a mão pelas lápides, pensando se meus pais estariam por perto, pensando se eles estavam com raiva de mim.

- Me desculpem... – murmurei.

O vento tinha diminuído sua força, e o tempo parecia ter congelado. Parecia não haver mais vida, pois eu estava completamente só. Era tranquilizante, e ao mesmo tempo torturante.

Continuei a chorar, usando um pouco do calor da vela para me esquentar. Comecei a pensar, e o silêncio finalmente começou a me acompanhar.

E então, como um sussurro, pus-me a cantar:

_God - our heavenly Father_

_Oh, God - and my father_

_Who is also in heaven_

Não sei porque aquela música tinha vindo à minha cabeça. E também não sei se ela estava ajudando ou atrapalhando. De nada eu sabia...

_Illuminate the night the way_

_Your spirit illuminates my soul_

_Papa, can you hear me?_

_Papa, can you see me?_

_Papa, can you hear me in the night?_

_Papa, are you near me?_

_Papa, can you hear me?_

_Papa, can you help me not be frightened?_

Minha voz parecia ser a única do mundo. Ela até saía meio abafada, sem lugar para ecoar como era no auditório, sem ninguém para acompanhá-la. Somente eu ali, eu e minha voz.

_May the light_

_Of this flickering candle_

_Looking at the skies_

_I seem to see a million eyes_

_Which ones are yours?_

_Where are you now that yesterday_

_Has come and gone_

_And closed its doors?_

_The night is so much darker_

_The wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone_

Parei um pouco para chorar e para secar todas as lágrimas. Solucei, tossi, pigarreei. Demorou um bom tempo para eu ter recuperado minha voz.

_Papa, please forgive me._

_Try to understand me._

_Papa, don't you know I had no choice?_

_Can you hear me praying,_

_Anything I'm saying,_

_Even though the night is filled with voices?_

_I remember everything you taught me_

_Every book I've ever read._

_Can all the words in all the books_

_Help me to face what lies ahead?_

_The trees are so much taller_

_And I feel so much smaller._

_The moon is twice as lonely_

_And the stars are half as bright_

O céu estava tão escuro, apesar de tantas estrelas. A lua não estava ajudando em nada, mas eu tinha a vela para me auxiliar. Olhei do céu para tudo a minha frente. Tudo tão vazio, tudo tão quieto...

_Papa, how I love you._

_Papa, how I need you._

_Papa, how I miss you_

_Kissing me goodnight_

Quando parei de cantar, simplesmente desabei. Me curvei sobre o chão e por lá fiquei a chorar. Eu não sei se eu era sensível demais, ou se era tudo devido a situação. Eu queria ser um pouco mais forte, como Petúnia. Ela deve está chorando com o Dursley, e não perdida no cemitério como eu estava. Ela tinha alguém para consolá-la, e quanto a mim...

_Come with me_

_And we'll be_

_In a world of Pure Imagination_

Ergui minha cabeça subitamente, reconhecendo aquela voz e aquela música. A música era inconfundível, afinal foi um dos primeiros musicais que assisti... com os meus pais. Talvez a pessoa que cantava soubesse disso.

_Take a look and you'll see_

_Into your imagination_

E a origem das duas vozes vinham atrás de mim. Várias sombras se aproximavam lentamente em minha direção. Poderia ser assustador, se eu não soubesse quem aquelas pessoas eram.

_We'll begin with a spin_

_Trav'ling in the world of my creation_

_What we'll see will defy_

_Explanation_

Me coloquei de pé com dificuldade, e fui andando meio manca em direção a eles (minhas pernas doíam de tanto que fiquei ajoelhada). Os braços que me receberam eram os de James, que me abraçou forte. No momento seguinte me senti protegida e aquecida, por dentro e por fora.

_If you want to view paradise_

_Simply look around and view it_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Want to change the world, there's nothing to it_

Depois era Sean que me abraçava, nunca deixando de cantar para mim. Alice, Maria, Emelina, Sophie, Remo, Sirius, Nina, Moreau, todo mundo... Todos estavam ali, todos me abraçaram forte, e foi aí que por um momento eu me senti feliz novamente.

_There is no life I know_

_To compare with pure imagination_

_Living there, you'll be free_

_If you truly wish to be_

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

Trouxemos Lily para o castelo conosco. Ela estava tão acabada, tanto pelo o que tinha acontecido quanto pelo fato de ela não ter comido nada durante o dia. Aproveitamos o vazio do castelo para levá-la até a cozinha, e tivemos que fazer ela engolir toda a comida.

- Não estou com fome – ela disse roucamente, olhando pro prato à sua frente.

- Lily, coma – Sophie insistiu. – Você sabe que deixar de comer pode piorar tudo.

Após muita pressão, Lily finalmente limpou o prato, agradecendo aos elfos. Depois disso, Lily abraçou os joelhos, enquanto estava sentada.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntei. Sei que era uma pergunta meio ridícula de se fazer, mas não tínhamos muito que falar. É difícil dizer palavras positivas para uma pessoa numa situação dessas. Pode parecer muito estranho, mas depois de ver pelo o que ela estava passando eu simplesmente me senti melhor em relação a todo o problema com Jason e Dorcas. Percebi que havia piores problemas, e esses eram difíceis de solucionar.

- E-Eu não sei – Lily disse, quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça. Sua cara estava péssima. – Não sei o que eu vou fazer agora.

Alice, eu e Sophie nos entreolhamos. Mister D aconselhou para que somente nós fôssemos acompanhar Lily até a cozinha, mesmo que James insistisse muito em acompanhá-la também.

- Lily, você tem que... – Alice hesitou, falando baixinho e voltando a olhar para nós. – Seguir em frente.

- Seguir em frente? Seguir em frente como? – Lily voltou a chorar. Ninguém a culpava por isso. – Meus pais foram mortos por minha causa!

- Não Lily, você não teve culpa de nada!

- Os Comensais da Morte só os mataram porque eles tem uma filha bruxa! – Lily disse, atordoada. – É sim, minha culpa.

No fundo, conseguíamos entender Lily. No meio de tudo que passávamos dentro do castelo, enfrentando problemas tão insignificantes perto dos reais problemas que teríamos que encarar, lá fora estava acontecendo o começo de uma guerra. Todo mundo tentava não pensar nisso, mas seria inevitável quando saíssemos da escola.

O dia seguinte foi difícil para Lily. Eu e todos os outros admirávamos que ela estava no castelo, somente um dia depois de ter recebido a notícia. Normalmente uma pessoa nem daria as caras, e somente se isolava. Mas tudo se justificava quando Lily havia nos dito que não ficava confortável ao estar perto da irmã sabendo a verdadeira causa da morte de seus pais. Era compreensível. Lily também foi à aula normalmente, recebendo milhares de centenas de olhares. Todo mundo ficava subitamente quieto quando ela chegava, fazendo a mesma expressão de pesar. Acho que isso não estava a ajudando muito.

No jantar, Dumbledore também interrompeu a refeição para dar um grande discurso a respeito disso. Falou sobre união e, sobretudo, coragem. Prestou uma singela homenagem aos pais de Lily (e familiares de outros alunos que haviam sido atacados, também). Digamos que isso não a ajudou muito, e ela voltava a chorar no dormitório novamente, querendo ficar sozinha.

Estavam sendo dias realmente tristes. Pra todo mundo, aliás. Ninguém ousava reclamar, apesar de que tentávamos animar Lily de qualquer jeito. John contava as piores piadas que havia guardado, James sorria para ela o tempo todo, enquanto Dorcas até tentava alegrar o ambiente contando uma fofoca qualquer da turma da Corvinal ou inventando apelidos nada bonitos para Stanton e Elliot. Isso ajudou um pouquinho na medida em que os dias passavam, mas Lily continuava pra baixo.

Chegou um dia em que ela mesma tocou no assunto, pensativa, depois de receber a primeira carta de sua irmã desde o enterro. Parecia que elas iam dividir entre si o que os pais tinham deixado (casa, carro e economias).

- Quem vai querer aquela casa toda aos pedaços? – ela bufou, com uma voz anormalmente irritada.

O segundo estágio de tudo aquilo foi a raiva, e o começo de um sentimento vingativo. Alice e Emelina até ficaram com medo de que ela, sei lá, saísse do castelo em busca de Comensais da Morte. Acho que se ela soubesse exatamente quem havia assassinado seus pais, ela sem dúvidas correria atrás dele. Mas como ela não sabia ao certo, simplesmente lia todos os dias o Profeta Diário, além de prestar mais atenção do que o costume na matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Fazia perguntas meio medonhas durante as aulas, e Mister D ficava até hesitante ao respondê-las. Tivemos que pedir para que ele tivesse uma conversa com Lily, e ele concordou com nossa ideia. Parece que o que quer que seja que ele tivesse dito a Lily, fez com que ela parasse com aquela raiva que sentia e que estava nos amedrontando. Quer dizer, aquele jeito não era típico de Lily Evans.

Mas ela voltou a ficar pra baixo, e começou tudo de novo. Beth finalmente criou coragem e chamou Lily para o coral, já que ela nunca mais tinha ido depois daquele dia horrível.

Lily simplesmente balançou a cabeça, e voltou a ler seu livro.

- Só estou nesse castelo ainda por causa dos NIEM's – ela respondeu, poucos dias antes dos mesmos. – Não estou... Com ânimo de ir ao coral mais. É só os exames passarem que eu irei embora daqui.

Traduzindo: estávamos ferrados.

* * *

><p><span>James:<span>

As meninas haviam me dito que Lily estava no auditório. Quando queria ficar sozinha, ou ia pro dormitório (mas não era o caso, porque Beth, Louise e outras meninas estavam por lá fofocando), ou para o banheiro da Murta (que também não era o caso, porque era o lugar mais previsível de todos) e, no último caso, para o auditório. Realmente não havia lugar mais vazio do que aquele, e foi justamente lá que eu a encontrei.

Ela não notou que eu havia chegado. Eu entrei pelo fundo da cortina, enquanto ela estava sentada na beirada do palco. Me aproximei calmamente, e percebi que ela segurava uma fotografia, e parecia que a observava por muito tempo.

- Uau, essa foto não se mexe – falei, me aproximando. Lily se assustou, e ergueu os olhos para mim. Milagrosamente não estava chorando.

- Foto do mundo trouxa – ela me passou a foto quando eu me sentei ao seu lado. Apontou para um casal que sorria. – Esses são meus pais.

Tinha várias pessoas na foto, todas muito parecidas, sorrindo para foto num típico jantar em família. Logo localizei Lily no meio de todos, fazendo chifrinho numa garota nada parecida com ela, a qual cheguei à conclusão que era sua irmã.

- Você parece muito com a sua mãe, mas puxou os cabelos ruivos do seu pai – comentei, sorrindo para ela. – O mistério é da onde você tirou seus lindos olhos verdes.

Ela sorriu fraco de volta, voltando a olhar pra foto.

- Dizem que foi da minha avó paterna. Diziam que ela era linda, mas não cheguei a conhecê-la. Ela morreu quando eu era um bebê, sabe – ela foi contando. – E meu avô, marido dela, morreu quando o meu pai era um bebê. Na família da minha mãe eu também perdi meus avós. Meu avô morreu de uma doença rara quando minha irmã era um bebê, e minha avó morreu quando eu tinha oito anos. Só minha mãe que tem uma irmã, mas elas não se davam muito bem. Acho que isso refletiu um pouco entre mim e Petúnia.

Depois disso ela manteve-se quieta. Eu não soube o que responder, ainda mais porque seus olhos voltaram a lacrimejar. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que pudesse deixá-la melhor, porque estava me matando não poder fazer nada a respeito. Quero dizer, era a primeira vez que eu estava sozinho com ela. O tempo todo as meninas estavam por perto, dando algum apoio, e quando eu finalmente tinha a chance...

- Eu não tenho família, James – ela disse, me deixando completamente acabado ao vê-la daquele jeito.

- Ei, vem cá – puxei-a para perto, e ela chorou em meu ombro. Eu não disse mais nada, apenas a abracei forte e fiquei a ouvir seu choro fraco, seus momentâneos soluços e fungadas. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito...

- Ei, ei Lily – falei, quando ela conseguiu se recompor um pouco. – Não se sinta assim. Lembre-se, você tem a mim, a Maria, Alice, Aluado... Todos nós amigos do coral. Vamos te ajudar para o que você precisar.

Ela passou a secar suas lágrimas, e assentiu. Apesar disso, outras lágrimas continuavam a rolar, e como eu não tinha mais nada o que dizer, tive que apelar para a música.

Lily me acompanhou com o olhar quando me pus de pé e caminhei até o piano que ali se encontrava, onde o rádio estava depositado em cima. Dei um simples toque nele com a varinha, e a música que eu queria começou.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Eu não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça de Lily agora, se estava melhorando ou piorando a situação. Mas acho que era melhor do que ficar sem dizer nada, feito um idiota. Continuei a cantar, me aproximando de Lily aos poucos.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Me agachei e ali pude secar as lágrimas de Lily, aquelas que haviam deixado seus olhos tão inchados e ainda mais verdes. Outras lágrimas desciam, e eu voltava a secá-las. Ficaria fazendo aquilo o tempo todo se fosse preciso.

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

Peguei as mãos de Lily e puxei para que se levantasse. Ainda segurando suas mãos, levei-a até o centro do palco, nunca parando de cantar e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

A música mal havia acabado e Lily já havia avançado para meus braços. Abracei de volta, depositando um leve beijo no topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela chorava, e foi aí que eu percebi que eu já estava fazendo a minha parte.

* * *

><p><span>Franco:<span>

**O Jornal de Hogwarts**

(por Penny Stanton e Lucy Elliot)

_Olá, estudantes de Hogwarts! Como deve ter caído no ouvido de muitos, eu, Penny Stanton, com a ajuda e revisão de Lucy Elliot, sou a nova responsável pelo jornal que circula por esse castelo. Afinal, ninguém mandou a antiga dona sair fazendo safadezas por aí (e eu sei muito bem que todos já sabem disso também)._

_Muitos de nós, sonserinos, nos sentíamos terrivelmente ofendidos com todas as notícias e colunas que esse jornal antigamente recebia. Uma pura injustiça e favoritismo que todos nós que não somos da Grifinória sofríamos. Mas eu acabo, nessa edição, de por um ponto final em tudo isso. O coral da Grifinória, que praticamente dominava todas as edições principais do jornal (me refiro àquelas em que a antiga dona deixava de falar de assuntos fúteis sobre a vida de desconhecidos, assuntos os quais não eram de nosso interesse) tem que pagar! Tudo era manipulado, manifestando os pensamentos de uma grifinória que nada sabia, a pior mal falada de toda a Hogwarts e, acima de tudo, mais excluída. Temos pena, por isso tive que tomar providências e declarar esse jornal como meu._

_E como vingança, escrevo aqui, pra todos vocês, a edição __**FORA GRIFINÓRIA!**__ Chega de favoritismo! Já basta daqueles leões que mais parecem cachorrinhos irritantes latindo em nossos ouvidos! Como um aviso que temos total repulsa por mais da metade de seus membros, aí vai uma seção exclusiva de estreia minha por aqui:_

_**OS GRIFINÓRIOS AOS OLHOS DE UM SONSERINO**_

_Começaremos dos mais desconhecidos para os mais irritantes:_

_**Beth Cox**_

_Uma gordinha qualquer que não canta, não faz nada, e só serve pra comer. Pegou Sirius Black no passado, na época em que tinha mais seios do que gordura (explicando, assim, o interesse de Black). Não temos muito o que falar, somente que está num namoro com outro gordinho insignificante chamado Pedro Pettigrew que só serve pra beijar os sapatos dos outros "marotos" (um grupo que, para nós, mais parece uma quadrilha totalmente formada por bocós)._

_**John Khan**_

_Um garoto asiático. Pare por aí: ele é asiático. O que diabos ele está fazendo em Hogwarts? Asiáticos não são conhecidos por estudarem desde que saem do útero da mãe? Não era pra ele saber dos feitiços que nem o Lorde das Trevas conhece? Isso está errado... E ele dança parecendo uma lesma sofrendo uma maldição Cruciatus. Está de namoro com a irmã, quero dizer, filha, quero dizer... Em todo o caso, a parente da Treinadora Bronwen. Que casal mais inusitado e juvenil e ridículo!_

_**Sean McBouth**_

_Declarado gay, McBouth é o maior vira-casaca de Hogwarts. Ficou um tempinho no coral da Lufa-Lufa, só pra ver se lá pelo menos ele ganhava alguma competição. Viu que é tão fracasso quanto a da Grifinória (o que esperar de um coral coordenado por Nina Stanley?) e voltou. De resto, não serve pra nada. Pra nada mesmo. Um aluno descartável qualquer._

_**Alice Brown**_

_Tem cara de santa, mas parece o capeta fisicamente (sem ofensas, querida!). Tem um relacionamento com Franco Longbottom, e é aí que você se pergunta: como conseguem?_

_**Franco Longbottom**_

_Um outro qualquer que ninguém conhece._

_**Emelina Vance**_

_Outra que acha que sabe dançar. Levou um pé na bunda do lufano Chapman (que no final também era gay!), chorou até se descabelar e tentou se matar, batendo a cabeça em quinas. Quanta falta de personalidade! E hoje ri de tudo, feito uma hiena num circo. Outra que faz diferença nenhuma em Hogwarts..._

_**Jason McKinnon**_

_Garoto com muito músculo e pouco cérebro. Não faz nada, e a única coisa que vemos ele fazer é... Nada. Ah! Não podemos esquecer que ele traiu a namorada pela segunda vez com a mesma pessoa alguns dias atrás. Esse aí gosta de por uns chifres, pobre namorada... É também irmão de Sophie McKinnon. Falaremos dessa parasita daqui a pouco..._

_**Remo Lupin**_

_O garoto moribundo e acabado, que sabe-se lá porque faz parte da "quadrilha marota". Sua expressão é de dar pena, por isso não vou caprichar tanto sobre seu respeito. Não sabe dançar, acha que sabe cantar. Pessoas se enganam tão facilmente..._

_**Maria MacDonald**_

_Já pegou o doente, e foi a chifrada ao quadrado pelo namorado McKinnon. Deveria sentir pena, mas não quero. Bem que mereceu, depois de tantas tentativas tolas de chamar a atenção (aliás, é bem normal dos grifinórios chamarem a atenção, já perceberam?). Encontrou dias atrás seu namorado totalmente peladinho abraçado à sua ex-inimiga, agora inimiga novamente. Antes brigava feito idiota com essa mesma inimiga pelo namorado, chamando a atenção também. Não sabemos como a pessoa em questão conseguiu um namorado, já que tem mesmo é cara de ser o homem da relação. Em resumo: uma retardada que ama gritar e ser chifrada._

_**Sophie McKinnon**_

_Garota que está totalmente se achando só porque foi a responsável pela vitória (roubada) da Grifinória pra cima da Sonserina. A única coisa que parecia saber fazer foi na verdade um grande erro (desde quando é permitido saltar da vassoura?), de resto... Nada. Se canta provavelmente tem a pior voz de todas, conseguimos ver isso só de olhar na cara dela. Dançar muito menos. Fundou o Clube das Chifradas, o qual MacDonald hoje participa. Enquanto seu irmão traía a colega de clube duas vezes com a mesma pessoa, ela era traída por Black com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. Aguenta essa! Pegou Eric Bronwen no final da partida de quadribol, mas pelo visto não deu em nada (desconfio que ela goste mesmo é de chifre, e isso só Black pode oferecer a ela). Ah, e ela ainda está em busca do seu sonho de fazer a rapa na quadrilha marota. Já pegou o Potter tempos atrás, depois Black... Quem será o próximo?_

_**Sirius Black**_

_O maior galinha que Hogwarts já viu. Foi personagem principal em eventos como aquele em que um grande número de garotas foi atrás dele para estapeá-lo (evento criado por sua ex-namorada na época em que não namoravam ainda, quem entende?), e é também batedor do time de quadribol (só pra constar, péssimo jogador). Daria um livro de páginas incontáveis se fosse para eu citar quantas garotas já caíram em seu charme (charme? Desculpe, pequeno erro nosso). Um dos marotos mais irritantes, e esperamos que não venha a surgir novos. Não canta e não dança também. Traiu sem piedade a pobre Sophie McKinnon, talvez pela milésima vez (só que dessa vez ela descobriu). Anda colado com o maroto James Potter, e os dois juntos formam a famosa dupla de maiores inúteis do castelo. Parabéns pelo prêmio._

_**Lily Evans**_

_Coitadinha do momento, a ruiva foi a mais humilhada de toda a história. Seu suposto grande amor trocou-a pela sua inimiga com somente um mês e uns dias de namoro. Levou um pé na bunda bem merecido (ainda suspeito que ele fez isso para revidar todos os pés na bunda que havia tomado dela no passado). Sempre amou chamar a atenção, gritando só porque se achava superior por ser monitora (Pfff). Depois de superar a chifrada que levou de Potter, correu atrás do sonserino Jessie St. James. E é claro, ele foi esperto o suficiente para largar o mais rápido possível dela. Resultado: humilhada novamente. Pobre coitada (ou não). Foi feita uma pequena pesquisa entre alguns membros da Sonserina a respeito de sua voz, mas não coletamos resultados (muitos votos negativos)._

_**James Potter**_

_Metido a capitão responsável, galinha em tempos atrás (ou quem sabe não?), total baba-ovo da ruiva Evans. Pegou Sophie McKinnon, amiga de Evans, e também Louise Cooper, colega de quarto de Evans. Coincidência? Não acho. Durante todos esses anos tivemos de suportar Potter e Black chamando a atenção de todas as formas possíveis, deixando sua ridícula marca marota por aí. Nem os professores aguentavam mais. Milagrosamente alguma coisa aconteceu nesse último ano e os dois pararam de encher o saco dos alunos, o que não adiantou muito no final das contas. Se juntaram com o resto do coralzinho inútil da Grifinória para chamar mais atenção ainda. Não mereço! Ninguém nessa escola merece! Graças a Merlin as aulas finalmente vão terminar! _

_**Dorcas Meadowes**_

_Deixei a melhor para o final (ou seria pior?). Dorcas Meadowes, a garota que ninguém suporta. A mais solitária dos grifinórios, já que ama acabar com o namoro alheio. A pior das piores jornalistas do mundo (e não sei como ela se convenceu ao contrário), além de ter um cabelo claramente horrendo. Ama acabar com a felicidade até dos próprios amigos, escrevendo em seu jornal seus maiores segredos. Adora uma fofoca e ama espalhá-la. Que fique claro: não conte seus segredos para Dorcas Meadowes, porque cinco segundos depois ela fará a festa. Sua vida estará provavelmente acabada. Além de tudo, também é traiçoeira. Ela não sabe fazer nada! Não sabe ser líder de torcida, não sabe escrever, não sabe dançar, não sabe cantar, e nas aulas fica somente querendo causar a discórdia. Foi encontrada dormindo com o namorado da amiga (?)! Mesmo que McKinnon deixasse bem claro que ela era insuportável e queria distância, lá foi ela atrás dele. Nem sinto pena. Para concluir essa minha tese, só tenho uma coisa a declarar: __**Dorcas Meadowes, o carrasco de Hogwarts!**_

_Espero que tenham gostado de nossa edição especial! Não me mandem corujas porque estou pouco me importando com opiniões alheias. Espero que eu tenha feito com que pensassem mais a respeito dessa casa vermelha e dourada._

_Até a próxima edição, alunos!_

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Dorcas estava surtando para todos, enquanto eu observava com desinteresse todos eles segurando o jornal escrito por Stanton. Parece que ela tinha descrito todos nós do coral, portanto nem tive vontade de ler o que havia falado sobre mim. Eu só ouvia algumas conversas entrecortadas, mas na verdade minha mente estava longe...

- Bom, ela disse algumas verdades – Sirius segurava o jornal.

- Vou te dar um murro na cara, Sirius Black! – ela xingava. – Você viu o que ela escreveu sobre você?

- Vi, e nem ligo.

- Fiquei emocionado com o enorme texto que ela escreveu ao meu respeito – Franco disse, irônico.

- Ah, qual é! Escutem essa: "Garota que está totalmente se achando só porque foi a responsável pela vitória (roubada) da Grifinória pra cima da Sonserina" – Sophie bufou. – Mal perdedores.

- Gente – John fingia uma cara de choro. – Eu pareço uma lesma sofrendo Cruciatus quando danço?

- Pelo menos ela não escreveu "Não sabe dançar, acha que sabe cantar" a seu respeito – Remo deu de ombros.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELA CACHORRA! – Dorcas berrou, assustando alguns alunos próximos. Caminhou em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e sumiu.

- Também estou com vontade de correr e estapear aquela garota, mas não aguento porque sou gordinha demais – Beth disse, completamente aborrecida.

- Vou pra biblioteca – falei repentinamente, me colocando de pé. Eles pararam o diálogo para me observar. Eu estava odiando aquilo, pois parecia que eles tinham medo que eu tivesse uma doença e fosse morrer também.

- Quer companhia? – Maria perguntou rapidamente.

- Não, obrigada – forcei um sorriso e saí de lá. Céus, eu não estava mais conseguindo suportar...

Eu caminhava por aqueles corredores e as pessoas ainda cochichavam. Eu escutava as conversas e aquilo simplesmente me estava deixando louca. Será que as pessoas não percebiam o quanto isso era torturante? Será que elas não sabiam que eu podia ouvi-las?

As pessoas não paravam de me olhar com pena, com aquela cara que todos os meus amigos andavam fazendo. Quando eles vão entender que aquilo não ajudava em nada e que na verdade tornava tudo pior? Porque normalmente eu me perguntaria: por que estão me olhando assim? E é aí que eu me lembro do motivo, e volta tudo de novo. Isso não é bom, e eu estava simplesmente pirando.

Minhas forças chegaram ao auge quando dei de cara com um grupinho de sonserinos. Eles pararam subitamente a conversa, e quando passaram por mim ouvi alguém comentar "coitadinha" e depois uma chuva de gargalhadas. Saí correndo.

Fui parar, é claro, no auditório. Não havia lugar mais calmo que aquele em toda a Hogwarts. Eu precisava arrumar outro melhor, pois facilmente me achariam ali. E para isso eu precisava terminar logo as aulas. Esses NIEM's que não chegavam...

Comecei a chorar novamente. Droga, por que eu não conseguia me controlar? Acontece que a tristeza vai invadindo, e aí dói o peito e dói a cabeça. As lágrimas atrapalham tudo, e você desmorona. Queria ser mais forte, queria ser mais insensível. Mas eu não sou, e simplesmente fiquei a chorar no centro do palco, um dos lugares que mais me fez feliz.

Eu ficaria melhor se James aparecesse de novo. Seu abraço é tão... acolhedor. Eu me sentia segura, e por um momento os problemas pareciam sumir... Mas eu não podia ficar chorando o tempo todo com ele. Eu havia percebido o quanto ele parecia incomodado com aquilo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele havia cantado para mim...  
>Olhei em direção ao piano. Lá estava o tão conhecido radinho. Será que eu melhoraria se eu cantasse? Bem provável que não... Mas eu precisava por pra fora toda essa angústia que estava me desorientando, chorar tudo que tinha pra chorar para não fazer isso no meio da aula, como uma vez quase aconteceu. Precisava de um desabafo...<p>

Saquei minha varinha assim que a música veio à cabeça, e me pus a cantar...

_If anyone asks _

_I'll tell them we both just moved on _

_When people all stare _

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk _

_Whenever I see you _

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue _

_Pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Eu sentia falta de cantar, falta do coral… Mas eu não conseguia me imaginar naquela sala, falando da competição, sabendo que... Enfim, acho que eu não ia ser um alto astral por lá. Eles tinham que ficar animados, e eu não queria atrapalhar isso.

_Is it over yet _

_Can I open my eyes _

_Is this as hard as it gets _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry _

_Cry _

É possível uma pessoa desidratar de tanto chorar? Pois então já era pra eu estar seca, porque quando eu pensava que finalmente isso ia parar, lá vinha mais choro. Argh, eu me odeio tanto por isso.

_I'm talking in circles _

_I'm lying, they know it _

_Why won't this just all go away _

Minha voz fez um eco, e eu fiz uma pausa para respirar.

_Is it over yet _

_Can I open my eyes _

_Is this as hard as it gets _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry _

_Cry_

A música havia acabado. E então eu voltei a chorar.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

Depois de escutar risadas malévolas de Dorcas porque havia conseguido com que Stanton levasse uma detenção por aquilo que tinha escrito no jornal (mesmo que ela protestasse que antigamente Dorcas escrevia coisas piores, o que não deixava de ser verdade), decidi estudar um pouco no último dia antes dos NIEM's. Digamos que eu estava meio ansiosa, e a matéria que mais me dava medo era Poções. Tive que pedir a ajuda de Jason, já que era uma matéria que ele gostava bastante, e também fui falar com Lily (relutantemente, mas falei), já que ela simplesmente era um gênio nas poções. Não era à toa que Slughorn puxava o saco dela.

Então ficamos nós três na biblioteca estudando Poções. Lily me explicava tudo calmamente, sem ao menos sorrir das piadas que eu e Jason fazíamos (piadas que normalmente ela se acabaria de rir). Isso nos desanimou um pouco, então nosso estudo foi definitivamente monótono.

Depois de ficar um tempo trocando perguntas e respostas a respeito de diversas poções, decidimos ficar ali somente lendo. Tenho que reconhecer que foi uma ideia horrível, pois aquele silêncio desconfortável estava me matando.

- Lily – interrompi a leitura dos outros dois. Lily ergueu os olhos para mim, a me observar. – Eu sei que você está péssima por causa de tudo, eu também estaria. Mas... Você tem que parar de evitar os amigos, Lily.

Jason ficou sem dizer nada também, apenas olhando para Lily e esperando que ela respondesse.

- Olha, eu consigo imaginar a dor que está sentindo. Me senti do mesmo jeito quando perdi meu pai – continuei, segurando a mão de Lily sobre a mesa. – Eu sei que eu ainda tenho minha mãe, mas você sabe como é meu relacionamento com ela. Eu achei que tudo daria errado, que nada nesse mundo me faria feliz novamente. E foi aí que eu recebi o conforto de Jason, e tudo voltou a ficar bem.

- É, Lily – Jason disse. – Você pode não estar em condições de sorrir ou de se divertir com a gente, mas pode desabafar comigo e com Sophie, pelo menos. Afinal, sabemos como é perder alguém.

Lily olhou de mim para Jason com os olhos meio lacrimejantes, e finalmente soltou um sorriso. Era um sorriso meio fraco, talvez forçado, mas pelo menos era um sorriso.

- Obrigada – disse simplesmente, segurando também a mão de Jason.

- Bom, foi bom os estudos, mas agora temos que ir – olhei para Jason, que assentiu. – Coral.

- Ah, sim. Tudo bem – Lily disse, também recolhendo suas coisas. – Vou com vocês até a metade do caminho. Vou estudar um pouco de Herbologia no dormitório.

E assim saímos juntos da biblioteca, dando de cara com Maria.

- Aí estão vocês duas – ela disse, ignorando Jason por completo. – Vamos pro coral?

Antes que Lily abrisse a boca, Maria a interrompeu.

- Você também vai, ruivinha – pegou sua mão e puxou. – Não precisa participar, só esteja presente.

- Maria, Maria, não – Lily recuava, mas era com Maria que estava lidando. – Não quero ir, preciso estudar... Os exames começam amanhã!

- Você está estudando para os NIEM's desde o segundo ano, Lily. Vem logo – ela puxou e, mesmo que Lily protestasse, ela não parava.

- Maria, espera – Lily finalmente soltou o aperto de Maria quando estávamos bem próximos da sala de música. – Eu não posso ir.

- Qual é, Lily! Por que não?

Lily suspirou.

- Porque está sendo insuportável ficar perto de vocês e de repente vocês pararem uma conversa, ou então ficarem me olhando com aquela cara de pena – Lily olhava para cada um de nossos rostos. – Isso me deixa... maluca!

Eu, Maria e Jason nos entreolhamos. Foi a vez de Maria suspirar.

- Sabemos disso, Lily. Já conversamos a respeito e concordamos que temos que parar com isso – Maria disse. – Mas eu quero que você vai no coral pelo menos hoje. Tenho uma música para você.

- Uma música?

- É. Conselho de James. Disse que foi bom pra você, então... – deu de ombros. – Vou cantar. Vem.

E voltou a puxar Lily. Parecia que a tentativa de todos de parar de interromper um diálogo quando Lily chegava acabou por falhar. Assim que todos viram Lily entrando, pararam as risadas e John parou de dançar em cima da cadeira. Pude ver o rosto de desagrado de Lily com aquilo.

- Lily, como é bom ver você aqui – Mister D disse, sorrindo levemente. Nina também sorria ao seu lado. – Achei que não voltaria.

- Só hoje – disse simplesmente, sem querer olhar para os outros. – Maria me forçou.

- É que hoje tenho uma música para ela – Maria falou, levando Lily para se sentar junto aos outros. Ela recebeu sorrisos ao se sentar. – Espero que gostem. Principalmente Lily.

- Lá vem – Dorcas suspirou.

- Fica de boa aí, ô excluída – Maria retrucou.

- Comece quando quiser, Dorcas – Mister D interveio antes que uma discussão surgisse.

Ignorando Dorcas, Maria foi falar com os músicos. A música começou, e logo a reconheci. Maria fez uma excelente escolha.

_As I lay me down_

_Heaven hear me now_

_I'm lost without a cause_

_After giving it my all_

_Winter storms have come_

_And darkened my sun_

_After all that I've been through_

_Who on earth can I turn to?_

E passou a olhar diretamente para Lily enquanto cantava, sorrindo.

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_After all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_And when melodies are gone _

_In you I hear a song_

_I look to you_

Sim, a música era linda, mas eu tinha plena certeza que em breve Lily estaria chorando. Quero dizer, até eu estava me controlando para não chorar!

_My levees are broken_

_My walls are coming down on me_

_My rain is falling_

_Defeat is calling_

_I need you to set me free_

_Take me far away from the battle_

_I need you_

_Shine on me!_

E aí fazíamos voz de fundo, enquanto Maria soltava a voz. Até Dorcas ajudou também, mesmo sendo contra fazer voz de fundo.

Olhei para Lily, e lágrimas silenciosas desciam. Eu a abracei de um lado e Jason do outro, já que havia se sentado na outra cadeira ao seu lado.

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_After all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_And when melodies are gone _

_In you I hear a song_

_I look to you_

Aplaudimos assim que a música terminou, e Lily também aplaudiu, depois de secar as lágrimas com a minha ajuda.

- Obrigada – agradeceu novamente.

Lily poderia ter chorado muito com a canção de Maria, mas de uma coisa eu tive certeza quando vi ela soltar um sorriso verdadeiro: nós podíamos fazer ela melhorar, e com música.

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

Segunda-feira, dia dezenove de junho de mil novecentos e setenta e oito. Primeiro dia dos cinco torturantes dias de NIEM's. Merlin nunca foi tão requisitado tanto quanto nesses cinco dias.

O castelo estava uma bagunça completa, tanto por causa dos NOM's e NIEM's, tanto por causa dos exames finais dos outros anos. Alunos seguravam dois, três, quatro livros abertos ao mesmo tempo, falavam sozinhos para decorar a matéria, tentavam arrumar algumas trapaças para colar (o que fez com que eu e Lily tivéssemos trabalho), iam atrás dos professores para pedirem explicações de matérias que não haviam prestado atenção. Pessoas tensas, desesperadas, amedrontadas. O que algumas provas não causam nas pessoas...

Na segunda-feira tivemos os primeiros testes de Transfiguração. Um dos piores, bem de primeira. Acho que fui consideravelmente bem, mas tive que aguentar o choro de Rabicho quando contou que havia transfigurado um porco em uma cadeira, ao invés de uma pena. Os outros pareciam mais tranquilos, porém cansados. Havíamos percebido que os NIEM's se assemelhavam bastante com os NOM's, só que umas quinze vezes pior. Questões maiores, mais complicadas e que necessitavam de mais raciocínio. No teste prático os aplicadores estavam mais detalhistas.

Na terça-feira tivemos Feitiços. Era minha segunda matéria preferida, depois de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. Achei relativamente fácil também, mesmo com aquelas perguntas mais puxadas e difíceis de se lembrar (principalmente o que havíamos aprendido nos primeiros anos de escola). Tínhamos que ter uma boa memória também. Encontrei Sophie e Emelina fazendo uma dança da vitória quando eu havia terminado a prova e voltei para a Sala Comunal. Elas pareciam as únicas animadas no meio de todos os outros alunos tensos para os próximos testes.

- Eu fui super bem nessa prova, Remo! – Emelina falou para mim, animadamente.

Sorri simplesmente, e nada mais falei. Não que eu a estivesse ignorando... Ok, eu estava a ignorando. Mas não era proposital. Mentira, era proposital. Porém eu não tinha intenção de magoá-la, e sim de não magoar a mim mesmo. Acho que ela tinha percebido minha súbita mudança, mas tentei o máximo não transparecer isso. Era completamente desconfortável ficar com ela ali, ouvir ela falando de suas respostas na prova e pensar que ela estava completamente aos amassos com algum lufano alguns dias atrás. Não era nada bom ficar pensando isso, por isso eu tentava ao máximo não imaginar.

Quarta-feira. Exame de Poções e Herbologia. Ficamos nada felizes quando descobrimos que teríamos três dias onde teríamos duas provas. Alguns alunos até foram pedir aos professores que dessem um jeito de mudar para o sábado, tudo para não ter que ficar tão aflitos com dois exames nas costas. Mas não teve jeito, não eram os professores que decidiam isso. E a quarta foi um dos piores dias, já que eu consegui misturar alguns termos. Creio que fui bem em Poções, mas já em Herbologia... Digamos que eu não me sentia bem no meio daquelas plantas esquisitas. Nunca gostei muito de plantas. Bom, ao contrário de Franco. Como um bom falante, lá estava ele falando e detalhando todas as questões do exame, assim que tínhamos terminado de reenvazar uma planta nada amigável.

E a quinta-feira logo chegou. No meio de tantos estudos desesperados e noites mal dormidas, mal percebíamos que os dias estavam voando. Era o dia de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, exame que eu, Pontas e Almofadinhas estávamos mais animados para fazer. Todos estávamos, na verdade. Tivemos bons professores no passar dos anos (um em cada ano, o que é estranho), e Mister D explicava muito bem, tal como era paciente durante o coral. Nos exames caíram praticamente todos feitiços de ataque e defesa; _Expelliarmus, Estupefaça, Protego_, as Maldições Imperdoáveis e por aí vai. Todas muito fáceis, e na quinta-feira foi o primeiro dia em que todos estavam tranquilos depois de terminar os exames. Bom, até a hora de fazermos o exame de História da Magia. Ninguém estava ligando muito, levando em conta que ninguém sabia nada da matéria. Alguns estavam apavorados, porque a profissão que queria seguir exigia uma boa nota na matéria. Já o resto, apesar de estudar, já tinha uma pequena noção de que ia ser a pior nota de todas. Não era fácil aprender quando o professor era um fantasma. Em todo caso, eu saí bem tranquilo da sala quando terminei, pois até que eu não tinha ido tão mal quanto pensei. Lily, Emelina e Franco haviam dito o mesmo, já o resto...

- Tenho que me lembrar de riscar o resultado de História da Magia do boletim quando eu for mostrar pra minha mãe – Sophie mordeu o lábio.

E, enquanto isso, John, que ainda estava longe de fazer NOM's ou NIEM's, fazia todo tipo de piada possível, inclusive tentava nos vendar um kit anti-anticola. Porém não deu muito certo, porque Lily logo teve de confiscar.

- Continuo te amando mesmo assim – John havia dito quando Lily tomou o kit de suas mãos.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, aquela sensação de último dia de provas chegou junto com ela. James e os outros até haviam planejado uma festa de comemoração do fim dos exames, e ao ouvir Sirius e ele combinando tudo, comecei a sentir que tudo estava realmente muito próximo do fim...

Era o dia em que teríamos os exames alternativos, pra quem havia escolhido Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinhação, Runas Antigas, Estudo dos Trouxas ou havia continuado em Astronomia. No meu caso, eu havia escolhido somente TCM e Astronomia, matérias que eu achava mais relevantes. Foi tudo tranquilo também, e assim que cheguei na Sala Comunal, percebi que já havia festa.

- É! Acabou galera! Exames nunca mais na nossa vida! – Sirius gritava, em pé em cima da mesa. – Acabou! Acabou!

Todo mundo vibrava e gritava de animação, e logo James chegava e tirava os livros da minha mão e me entregava uma cerveja amanteigada. Avistei Sophie e Alice dançando em um canto, enquanto Franco conversava com Jason, provavelmente a respeito de plantas. Em outro canto avistei Emelina conversando com Beth e, ao olhar para mim, simplesmente sorriu e acenou para que eu fosse até ela. Sorri o máximo que pude e me afastei. Me senti meio mal por aquilo e desejei não ter o feito depois. Fiquei somente a observar a alegria de todos na sala, enquanto imaginava onde os outros estavam. Maria provavelmente estaria com Lily e Sean, querendo ficar longe de algum ambiente em que Jason estivesse. E como eu conhecia Lily, tinha certeza de que ela ainda não estava em clima de festa. Nunca a vi tão quieta e isolada como ela estava ultimamente. Mas eu conseguia compreender. Se isolar para enfrentar a dor? É, acho que eu tenho certa experiência com isso.

Continuei a observar a festa, sorrindo para alguns conhecidos que me cumprimentavam quando passavam. Um motivo para festejar... Era o que todos precisavam no momento.

* * *

><p><span>Sean:<span>

- Sean, não! – agora era a minha vez de arrastar Lily para o coral.

- Lily, para de se isolar! – eu insistia, enquanto competíamos quem tinha mais força e quem empurrava quem. – É seu último ano nesse castelo e ano que vem eu não vou ter você aqui! Os exames acabaram, não tem mais essa desculpa de ter que estudar!

- Não vou no coral... Eu não... Quero! – ela se rebatia, fazendo força contra mim. – Me solte, Sean McBouth! Me solta!

Eu a soltei, então ela ajeitou as vestes, fazendo uma cara nada feliz para mim.

- Pare de tentar me forçar a fazer as coisas! – ela protestou, aborrecida. – Eu não quero ir para o coral, Sean.

- Só hoje, eu prometo – falei, e Lily bufou.

- Maria disse a mesma coisa – respondeu, e então franziu a testa. – Não vai dizer que você também quer cantar uma música para mim?

- Mais ou menos – dei de ombros, e então voltei a puxá-la. Como eu a peguei de surpresa, tive alguma vantagem. Logo estávamos na porta da sala de música, e então ela me parou.

- Como assim, mais ou menos? – disse, meio arfante.

- Lembra daquele mash-up que sempre cantávamos quando estávamos meio deprimidos e no tédio? – falei, e então seu rosto se iluminou em compreensão.

- Sean, não... – ela disse, baixinho, balançando a cabeça.

- Vem – peguei em sua mão e entramos na sala. Pelo menos ninguém parou de conversar, pois ainda estávamos muito felizes naquele sábado. Fim dos exames causavam isso.

- Oi Lily! – cumprimentaram felizes, todo mundo.

- Gente, eu trouxe Lily aqui porque temos uma linda música para todos vocês. Acho que se encaixa bastante nesse momento – falei, puxando dois banquinhos para eu e Lily nos sentarmos. – Espero que gostem.

Lily estava hesitante, mas não parei de sorrir para ela em nenhum momento, e quando a música começou ela não teve outra escolha.

_Forget your troubles, happy days_

_C'mon get happy are here again_

_You better chase all your cares away_

_(The skies above are clear again)_

_Shout hallelujah, so let's sing a song_

_C'mon get happy of cheer again_

_Get ready for the judgment day_

_(Happy days are here again)_

Todo mundo assistia com um sorriso no rosto, e outros fecharam os olhos e se balançavam no ritmo. Lily estava meio tímida, mas cantava sem problemas. Ficou ainda mais acanhada quando viu James sorrindo abertamente para ela.

_The sun is shining, come on get happy_

_Shout it now there's no one_

_The lord is wait to take you're hand_

_Who can, doubt it now_

_Shout hallelujah, so let's tell the world_

_And just get happy about it now_

_We're going to the promise land_

_(Happy days are here again)_

Nina e Mister D também estavam totalmente aprovando. Modéstia a parte, estávamos mandando bem. Eu gostava de cantar com Lily, e acabei me lembrando de nossos outros duetos, como aquele para meu trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas e o primeiro que fizemos, quando eu entrei para o coral.

_We're heading cross the river_

_Soon you case when I'll be gone_

_There'll be no more from now on_

_From now on _

Algumas meninas estavam quase chorando, mas Alice já não havia se segurado. Já havíamos cantado aquela música para ela, mas com os instrumentos era diferente. Ficava tudo mais bonito.

_Forget your troubles_

_Happy days_

_And just get happy_

_Are here again_

_You better chase all your blues away_

_(The skies above are clear again)_

_Shout hallelujah_

_So let's sing a song_

_And just get happy of cheer again_

_Happy times, happy times_

_Happy nights, happy nights_

_Happy days are here again_

Todo mundo nem hesitou a aplaudir, inclusive Dorcas. Estava estranhamente quieta por esses dias (talvez houvesse ido tão mal nos exames que até estava traumatizada).

Ficaram um tempão aplaudindo, e olhei para Lily e li em seus lábios um "obrigada". É claro que ela havia entendido o outro porquê de eu ter cantado aquela música com ela para todos. Não era só pelo fim dos exames, e sim para uma nova vida que estava pra frente, principalmente para ela. Ela precisava ser forte agora.

E eu a ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina:<span>

Estávamos saindo da sala de música, e nós meninas conversávamos alegremente enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor. Lily estava com a gente, e era bom vê-la conversando e dando alguns sorrisos.

- Aquela música me animou um pouco – falei para as meninas. – Estava precisando daquilo.

- Por quê, Lina? – Maria perguntou, depois de xingar Dorcas com algum palavrão, fazendo-a caminhar pra uma direção oposta. – Por quê você estaria triste?

Soltei um suspiro.

- Acho que Remo está chateado comigo – balancei a cabeça. – Eu não sei o que eu possa ter feito pra ele estar daquele jeito comigo... E acho até que eu nunca vou saber.

Vi as meninas bufarem e trocarem olhares.

- O quê? O que foi? – perguntei, preocupada. – Vocês sabem de alguma coisa?

- Fala sério, Emelina! Deixa de ser lerda, garota! – Sophie exclamou, impaciente. – Vai dizer que durante todo esse ano você não percebeu?

- Percebi o quê?

As meninas bufaram de novo.

- Está na hora de ela saber, não? – Sean disse.

- Parem de me torturar! – falei, desesperada. – O que eu não sei? O que eu fiz?

- Vocês não fez nada, Lina, e é esse o problema – Maria riu.

- Remo é simplesmente apaixonado por você, Emelina – Alice disse, sorrindo. – Sempre foi, e você nunca percebeu. Ou percebeu, e não quis nada. Quando você perdeu a memória piorou tudo – Sophie falou, dando de ombros.

- Todo mundo sabe e todo mundo sempre torceu pra que vocês engatassem namoro, mas você foi lá e foi namorar Chapman – Alice disse, com um muxoxo. – Obviamente Remo está triste com você, por você nunca ter dado uma chance, por você ter se acabado na festa da Lufa-Lufa, por você só o tratar como um amigo e deixar assim. Ele gosta de você, e provavelmente acha que tem alguma relação com sua licantropia...

- ... o que não é verdade, e sim porque você é meio lerda mesmo – Maria completou. – Acredite, já namorei ele e ele é o melhor namorado que uma garota pode ter.

Fui ouvindo aquilo e minha boca foi se abrindo. Logo as meninas riam da minha expressão, enquanto eu pensava no que responder.

- Remo... – pausei pra absorver a informação. – Apaixonado... Por mim?

- Nunca falamos porque sempre achamos que você logo ia perceber – Sean disse. – Mas as aulas estão acabando, então...

- Mas como? Por que ele nunca me disse?

- Porque você não tem cara que corresponderia – Sophie disse. – Não há nada pior do que receber um "não" de alguém que você gosta.

- Mas...

- O que vai fazer agora? – Alice me interrompeu. – Vai falar com ele? Se declarar pra ele? Dizer que ama ele? Namorar com ele? Beijar ele?

- E-Espera! – falei, tentando raciocinar. – Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Essa desculpa não cola nem comigo mais – Lily disse.

- Não mesmo – Sean concordou, rindo.

Fiquei perdida. De todos os motivos pelos quais Remo estaria bravo comigo, nunca imaginei que seria esse. Apaixonado por mim? Remo? Remo Lupin? Remo, meu amigo de sempre e inseparável?

Será que todos aqueles sonhos que eu tive com ele significavam alguma coisa? E tudo o que eu fiz para tirar aquilo da minha cabeça foi simplesmente uma perda de tempo? Céus, o que eu fiz?

Apaixonado por mim? Ok, acho que nem tanto. Uma atraçãozinha, quem sabe.

Mas apaixonado? Não. As meninas se enganaram. Eu não sou uma menina pela qual os meninos costumam se apaixonar. Eu não sou gata, nem interessante, e ultimamente eu ando bem louca.

Mas o Remo?

Por que ele se sentiria atraído por mim?

Será que era sério?

Será que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa?

Merlin, o que eu faço agora?

Socorro.

O que eu faço?

O QUE EU FAÇO?

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

_La ra ra ra _

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now _

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown _

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby _

_Be with myself in center, clarity _

_Peace, Serenity _

Droga, haviam me encontrado. Lá estava eu, no auditório, meio que dando um adeus ao castelo. Amanhã, no domingo, eu iria embora dali. Já até havia falado com Dumbledore e faria minhas malas à noite. Ninguém estava sabendo que a minha decisão já estava fortemente tomada, e eu estava com receio de contar a todos.

E então eu ouvi risadas, e Sean e Benn chegaram.

- Sabíamos que estava aqui – Sean falou, e mais uma vez quis cantar.

_I hope you know, I hope you know _

_That this has nothing to do with you _

_It's personal, myself and I _

_We got some straightening out to do _

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've gotta to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry _

_Don't cry, _

_Don't cry, _

_Don't cry _

Sean e Benn me abraçaram enquanto cantávamos, e eu fiquei feliz em ver os dois juntos. Eu tinha quase certeza de que eles vão se acertar mais cedo mais tarde, e fiquei feliz com isso. Ultimamente essa era minha tática, pensar em coisas boas pra não pensar nas más. Fiquei pensando que os exames haviam acabado, que meus amigos estavam felizes, que Mister D e Nina estavam mais felizes que nunca...

_But it's time for me to go home _

_It's getting late, dark outside _

_I need to be with myself in center, clarity _

_Peace, Serenity _

O auditório ecoava com nossas vozes e as risadas que Sean às vezes soltava. Era tão bom vê-los sorrir e cantar comigo novamente. Era como se minha alma estivesse sendo purificada de toda aquela tristeza.

_I hope you know, I hope you know _

_That this has nothing to do with you _

_It's personal, myself and I _

_We got some straightening out to do _

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've gotta to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry _

_Don't cry, _

_Don't cry, _

_Don't cry _

_La ra ra ra ra ra_

Sean e Benn me deram um abraço sanduíche, e tive que rir quando vi o quanto estavam se divertindo. E por um momento me senti mal, pois eu estava os deixando sem me despedir direito. Foi aí que percebi que eu precisava contar a eles.

- Garotos... – hesitei, depois do abraço. – Eu preciso falar uma coisa.

- Que você vai embora do castelo amanhã? Já sabemos – Sean me pegou de surpresa. Sorriu novamente. – Dumbledore contou a Mister D, que nos contou.

Fiquei envergonhada, porque Sean me olhava nada feliz com aqueles olhos tão azuis.

- Não vá, Lily – Benn disse.

- É a última semana. No próximo fim de semana será a formatura, e estarão todos lá – Sean disse, chegando a implorar. – E teremos a final do coral também. Mesmo que você não queira participar, pelo menos esteja lá pra torcer pra gente. O que vai ser de mim se você não estiver lá?

Olhei de Sean para Benn, e de volta para Sean. Me senti culpada depois de ouvir aquilo, e por um momento pude imaginar todos juntos e comemorando a formatura. Será, que depois de tudo, eu conseguiria ficar feliz com tudo aquilo novamente?

- Sinto muito, Sean – falei simplesmente, olhando para baixo. – Eu preciso ir.

- Pra onde, Lily? Pra onde?

- Nova vida – soltei um suspiro. – Preciso pensar, preciso... Ficar sozinha.

Sean demorou um pouco pra responder, porque visivelmente estava segurando as lágrimas.

- Você precisa ser feliz, e sozinha não conseguirá isso.

Não respondi, simplesmente observei Benn abraçando Sean pelo ombro e me olhando com tristeza. Segurei muito para não chorar também, e fiquei sentida ao olhar para Sean e ver que aquilo era minha culpa.

Mas eu não tinha escolha. Eu já havia feito minha decisão, e é assim que deveria ser.

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

Eu até estava feliz naquele domingo, apreciando a manhã e ouvindo os pássaros cantando do lado de fora do castelo. Eu passava pelos corredores, em direção à sala de música, percebendo o tanto que o clima estava bom, todo mundo animado e não cuidando da vida alheia. As pessoas já não cochichavam por onde eu passava, e ninguém parecia se importar com nada. Estava tudo perfeito.

Até...

- Maria! – reconheci rapidamente a voz de Jason me chamando ao longe, e foi o bastante para eu apertar o passo. Não demorou nada e ele já havia me alcançado.

- Me solta se não quiser levar um sopapo na cara – ameacei, e Jason simplesmente revirou os olhos, me ignorando.

- Preciso falar com você. Chega de me ignorar, de me cortar e fingir que eu não existo, senão...

- Vai fazer o quê? Transar com a Dorcas de novo? Onde será dessa vez? – falei com uma ironia cortante. – Na Casa dos Gritos? Não há lugar melhor pra fazer essas coisas.

- Maria, para!

- Para você de me perseguir! – empurrei ele para longe, irritada. – É muita cara de pau você tentar falar comigo! Já conversamos antes e você sabe que não adianta nada, nada!

- Mas precisamos resolver isso! – ele gritou de volta.

- Resolver como, Jason? Resolver como? – rebati, sentindo meu rosto ferver. – Você dormiu com outra pessoa, dane-se se você estava bêbado ou não, se consegue se lembrar ou não! Você me traiu, ficou com outra e eu vi! Ninguém me contou, eu vi! A mesma coisa aconteceu com a sua irmã e você não suportaria se por acaso ela voltasse com Sirius, certo? Então aceite! É a coisa mais sensata que eu posso fazer, ficar longe de você!

Parei pra recuperar o ar, e comecei a ofegar. Isso, pelo menos, havia feito Jason calar a boca. Olhei para ele, que tinha perdido toda a coragem que havia reunido para falar comigo.

- Bom – falei, depois de voltar a respirar normalmente. – Agora tenho que ir para a sala de música. Temos que fazer o número para a Lily.

Assim que chegamos à sala (Jason me acompanhou, e não disse uma só palavra enquanto caminhávamos), lá estava Lily, conversando tranquilamente com Remo e Sirius, envolta por todos outros.

- Ah, finalmente ela chegou! – Alice exclamou quando eu entrei (é claro, depois de fazer uma pausa ao me ver junto com Jason). – Vamos lá?

Lily olhou para todos, desconfiada, quando começaram a se por de pé. Nina e David se juntaram a nós.

- Lily, nós sabemos que você está pretendendo ir embora do castelo hoje, o que é uma péssima, terrível, horrorosa e pior ideia que você já teve em toda a sua vida – falei, com tom de bronca. – Mas, em todo caso, temos uma última música pra você.

Ela esperou, curiosa, enquanto nos reuníamos no centro da sala, nos amontoando e recebendo empurrões de Dorcas. Quando estávamos prontos, finalmente começamos.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lily sorriu quando Remo se adiantou e cantou para ela, com aquela fofura que só ele conseguia ter (acorda Emelina!).

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

Ah, finalmente eu estava cantando aquela música! Diga-se de passagem, era a minha favorita, e cantá-la e ver Lily sorrir era ainda melhor. Bom, ela também estava chorando, mas eu tinha completa certeza que era de emoção e alegria. Afinal, é o que aquela música geralmente proporcionava.

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

Começado por Emelina, começamos a dançar pela sala e fazer um passos esquisitos que havíamos aprendido com John, obviamente. Alguns chegavam a ser bem estranhos, fazendo com que Lily, FINALMENTE, risse.

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

_Call me, call me, call me, call me,_

_Call me, call me, call me, call me_

A música parou por um momento, e junto dela os passos idiotas daqueles que eu costumava chamar de amigos. Lily sorria, ria e chorava, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

_It won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me!_

Peguei na mão de Lily e a puxei para fazer parte daquelas doideiras. Os outros continuaram a cantar, abraçando Lily e rindo da dança de John. E enquanto isso Lily continuava a rir, e somente isso. Uma benção de Merlin!

_Lean on me..._

_Yeah_

_I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on me!_

_Me yeah!_

* * *

><p><span>David:<span>

- Pessoal, agora que deixamos Lily decidir o que ela vai fazer daqui pra frente, temos que pensar na nossa próxima e última preocupação: a competição do coral – falei para todos ali na sala, que começaram a comentar com animação. – Vocês sabem que não vai ser fácil. A Sonserina deve estar treinando seus saltos mortais nesse instante, e temos que ser tão bons quanto, só que do nosso jeito.

- Ainda mais por causa daquela vaca da Gravelle que agora decidiu mostrar oficialmente seu amor pela Sonserina – Sophie disse, com desagrado.

- Vamos colocar a voz de Maria contra a dela, quero ver se não ganhamos – Sirius sugeriu.

- A grande competição final será na próxima sexta-feira. Contando com hoje e durante o dia da sexta temos somente seis dias para treinarmos, portanto... – peguei uma caixinha de madeira, enquanto Nina distribuía penas e pergaminhos. – Hoje somente daremos sugestões e as depositaremos nessa caixa. De noite nos reuniremos novamente e abriremos todas as sugestões. Amanhã, planejaremos as músicas e a divisão das falas, enquanto John, Emelina e Franco bolam uma coreografia. Alice já mandou uma carta para sua mãe, e os vestidos chegarão em breve. Temos todos que fazer a nossa parte, só assim teremos chances de ganhar essa competição.

Todo mundo assentiu, já com pena e pergaminho em mãos.

- Precisamos ganhar, pessoal. Precisamos empatar essa competição – falei, com seriedade. – Só assim teremos uma chance de finalmente vencermos. É difícil, mas precisamos tentar.

- Eu posso ajudar – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei, surpreso, ao ver Lily entrando na sala. Os outros soltaram exclamações felizes.

- Lily! – Nina disse, abrindo os braços e a abraçando. – Que bom que está aqui.

- Você não vai embora? – Sean e James perguntaram, em uníssono.

- Acho que essa será a única formatura da minha vida, não posso perdê-la – Lily sorriu para todos. – Eu sei que passei por um momento muito difícil nesses últimos dias, e então... Só queria agradecer a todos vocês, pelo companheirismo, pelas músicas, pelo consolo... Não sei o que eu faria sem vocês.

Seus olhos verdes estavam totalmente lacrimejantes, mas Lily sorria.

- Obrigada, vocês... São tudo pra mim.

Alice e Emelina mal seguravam o choro, e James foi o primeiro a se erguer e caminhar em direção a Lily para abraçá-la. Aos poucos todos foram se pondo de pé e a abraçando, falando ao mesmo tempo palavras amigáveis e felizes.

- Tão bom ter você de volta, Lily! – as garotas falavam, enquanto outras fungavam e os meninos gritavam "Lily voltou! Lily voltou!".

- Ok, agora temos uma de nossas estrelas de volta! – falei, também segurando o choro. Havíamos feito uma roda. – E agora é a hora de sermos confiantes, de apoiarmos aos outros, de acreditar em nós mesmos! É hora de buscarmos a vitória!

Os outros gritavam animadamente, deixando as lágrimas de lado, olhando um ao outro com energia. Era inexplicável a sensação de ver todos aqueles olhos brilhando cheios de esperança.

- A Sonserina não vai nos intimidar! VAMOS PRA CIMA DELES, GRIFINÓRIA!

- Grifinória! – gritaram em seguida, e deram pulos altos e animados, como se o fato de estarem todos juntos já fosse uma vitória.

E de fato era.

* * *

><p><span>Nina:<span>

Lá estava eu e David nas poltronas do auditório, presenciando nossos alunos num belíssimo e animado número.

_Don't stop!_

_Don't stop!_

_If you wake up and don't want to smile,_

_If it takes just a little while,_

_Open your eyes and look at the day,_

_You'll see things in a different way _

Era tão bom vê-los reunidos novamente, todos felizes, despreocupados e aproveitando a juventude. Subitamente me veio uma vontade de voltar aos meus dezoito anos, somente com sonhos e esperanças a minha frente, assim como os catorze jovens naquele palco...

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_

_It'll be, better than before,_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!_

Lily cantava alegremente, como se nada daquilo tudo tivesse acontecido. Era incrível como ela já estava melhor, cantando junto a Sophie e Jason, que haviam totalmente se oferecido para fazerem as vozes principais. E tinha dado muito certo.

_Don't stop, no!_

_Thinking about tomorrow!_

_Oh, no, no no, no!_

_All I want is to see you smile,_

_If it takes just a little while,_

_I know you don't believe that it's true,_

_I never meant any harm to you, oh!_

E, acima de tudo, estavam se divertindo. Eu sentiria falta de ver John e Emelina arrasando na dança, fazendo passos tão loucos e perfeitos ao mesmo tempo... Sentiria falta da voz de Lily, Maria e Dorcas. Do modo rock 'n roll que Sirius dançava. O modo como os outros seguiam tão minuciosamente os passos que David propunha...

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_

_It'll be, better than before,_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!_

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_

_It'll be, better than before,_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!_

Olhei para David sentado ao meu lado. Ele segurou minha mão e sorriu, enquanto assistíamos felizes àquela apresentação. Todos estavam felizes, e não há jeito melhor de começar a dizer adeus a Hogwarts.

_Don't you look back_

_Don't you look back_

_Don't you look back_

_Don't you look back_

_Don't you look back_

_Don't you look back!_

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow!_

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1- **Waiting For A Girl Like You

**2- **If I Can't Have You

**3- **Spotlight

**4- **Papa, can you hear me?

**5- **Pure Imagination

**6- **I'll Stand By You

**7- **Cry

**8- **I Look To You

**9- **Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy

**10- **Big Girls Don't Cry

**11- **Lean On Me

**12- **Don't Stop


	37. O fim da jornada

**Helloooo!**

**Tô de volta de novo! Terceiro capítulo em um mês (férias suas lindas!)**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews meninas! **

**Jenna: pois é, eu também me acho muuuuito má! É a última vez que faço a Lily sofrer, juro! Hahaha! (de resto, foi a JK né)**

**Nathalia: Mais um capítulo rápido, uhu! Vou tentar aproveitar minha última semana de férias pra escrever ainda mais ;)**

**Lais: obrigada por comentar! A Dorcas vai surpreender mais um pouco nesse capítulo também (além de outras surpresas hehe)**

**Guest: Olá! Essa música já teve no cap. O Poder de Madonna, dá uma olhada ;)**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Ah, e não se preocupem, esse não é o último ainda. Apesar do título, faltam mais dois e o epílogo, ok?**

**Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>O fim da jornada<strong>

Sophie:

- Pessoal, está na hora de compor! – Mister D entrou na sala totalmente animado, e gritamos de animação de volta.

- Meditando para ganhar inspiração – John disse, fechando os olhos.

- A competição final está próxima. Sendo a última, temos que fazer bonito. Temos que empatar a todo o custo – ele disse, escrevendo "competição final" no quadro. – E nós podemos fazer ela ficar perfeita... compondo!

- Vai ser incrível – Alice cantarolou, enquanto vibrávamos.

- Professor, só uma pergunta – ergui a mão. – Caso empatemos... O que vai acontecer?

- Bom, provavelmente vamos ter que fazer um número relâmpago – Mister D explicou. – Mas temos vários na manga que já fizemos antes, como One, Hello Goodbye, entre outros.

- Moleza – Dorcas comentou. – É só eu fazer um solo que teremos a vitória garantida.

Maria bufou, e começamos a compor antes que uma nova discussão desagradável começasse.

Como da outra vez, pensávamos em ter uma música com a colaboração de todos. Uma frase de um, outra frase de outro, alguém com uma rima que fizesse a combinação perfeita. E também teria as composições individuais, pra quem quisesse. A melhor ganharia um solo (será que Lily acertaria mais uma vez?).

Não estava muito inspirada pra isso. Preferi ajudar bastante a música principal. O tema foi bem difícil de escolher, mas Mister D tinha uma base para nos ajudar. Era um som bem animado, mas era difícil achar uma letra que combinava com o ritmo.

Passamos os dias seguintes nisso, afinal, não tinha mais coisas pra fazer além de ter o coral à mente. As aulas já haviam acabado, e tínhamos essa semana para aproveitar o castelo e os amigos. Os exames também já tinham passado, com a benção de Merlin.

Porém, nós do coral já estávamos atarefados mesmo assim. Alice com a correria dos vestidos (não só os da competição, mas também os da formatura de domingo). John, Franco, Emelina e Mister D bolavam a melhor coreografia. Era difícil encontrar alguma tão boa quanto a da Sonserina, porque eles simplesmente detonavam nisso. O resto de nós praticava o vocal e compunha, e assim todo mundo ali estava fazendo sua parte. Bom, talvez Dorcas seja uma exceção...

- Estou preparando minhas cordas vocais – ela justificou, quando Emelina disse que ela estava só estorvando.

- Se você não compuser, nem versos você vai ganhar – falei, e só assim ela foi ajudar.

Ninguém parecia estar preparando alguma composição pessoal, ou pelo menos não estava deixando isso visível.

- Então Lily, não teremos mais uma linda música feita por você dessa vez? – perguntei, e ela riu.

- Eu até poderia fazer, mas não quero chorar no palco – ela disse, mordendo o lábio, se referindo à perda dos pais. Ninguém gostava muito de tocar naquele assunto. – Mas você poderia fazer, hein So?

- Eu? Ah, não tenho o dom – dei de ombros. – Sou boa de rima, não de letra.

- Boa de rima é bom o suficiente – ela sorriu. – Você poderia compor alguma coisa sobre... Uma despedida de Hogwarts, talvez? Daria algo bem melodramático.

- Não sou tão boa assim – repeti, e Lily riu.

Enquanto isso, toda a escola só falava da competição que se aproximava na sexta. Todo mundo falava que a Sonserina estava treinando para o mais perfeito dos números, enquanto a Grifinória estava fazendo absolutamente nada. Deixamos que eles continuassem a falar isso, para serem surpreendidos depois.

- Eu que espalhei isso – Dorcas confessou depois. – Falei com um garoto da Corvinal enquanto um grupo de fofoqueiras da Lufa-Lufa passava, falando que eu estava preocupada com o desempenho terrível de todos e a falta de preparação. Não precisam me agradecer, eu sei que sou incrível.

Continuamos a compor, ao mesmo tempo em que treinávamos um pouco da coreografia e também dávamos ideias para ela. A sala de música virou uma sala de estudos, praticamente.

Acho que todo mundo estava se esforçando mais naquela hora do que numa aula de História da Magia. Mas até que isso chegava a ser óbvio.

* * *

><p><span>David<span>:

- Um, dois, três, quatro! – John dizia, ensinando os passos aos outros ali, em cima do palco. – Pro lado, gira, perna direita, pulo pra esquerda!

- Nunca pegarei esses passos na vida! – Sean disse, ofegante. – Minha perna não se move quando eu quero, e minha coordenação motora é uma droga.

- Talvez se você mexesse mais seu bumbunzinho jovem você teria resultados – Dorcas disse.

- Você consegue, Sean! – Lily o apoiou.

- Afinal, por que estamos já treinando os passos? Não terminamos nem uma estrofe da música ainda, e a aquele segundo verso ficou um lixo – Dorcas reclamou.

- Ei! Eu que fiz! – Beth protestou, e Dorcas nem deu bola.

- Nós já temos o ritmo, Dorcas – expliquei. – É o suficiente para já treinarem a coreografia. Acho que a letra não faz diferença.

Continuei a observá-los treinando, quando Nina chegou ao meu lado, me oferecendo feijões de todos os sabores.

- E então, como está indo? – ela perguntou.

- Estou nervoso – suspirei. – Dá para ver que ele estão dando o melhor de si, mas a Sonserina é extremamente talentosa quanto a dança e... Não vencemos ela nenhuma vez, desde que ela entrou para a competição no lugar da Lufa-Lufa.

- Pra tudo tem sua primeira vez, Dave – Nina disse, calmamente. – E que Merlin nos ajude que seja essa.

- Não sei – suspirei novamente. – Eu quero muito que eles ganhem. Principalmente para aqueles que estão se formando. Não quero que saiam daqui com essa derrota.

- E não vão. Você tem que acreditar neles, para que eles acreditem em si mesmos também – Nina pegou em minha mão. – E você tem que acreditar em você também, sendo o excelente professor que você sempre vem sendo.

- Obrigado, Nina – sorri para ela, agradecendo mentalmente por ela estar ao meu lado. – Espero que dê tudo certo, só assim pra gente conseguir ganhar da equipe de Julian...

- Ouvi meu nome? – o mesmo apareceu sabe-se Merlin da onde, fazendo Nina se assustar e derrubar os feijões pelo chão.

- Pelos calções de Merlin, Julian! – ela exclamou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Estamos em treino! – falei, alarmado, ao mesmo tempo em que todos paravam de dançar no palco para observar. – Está tentando no espionar?

- Espionar? Pra ver o que? Os passinhos medíocres dos seus alunos? Não, obrigado, não invejamos isso em vocês – Julian jogou o cabelo de lado. – Só quis ver se o auditório estava livre, mas pelo visto não.

- Deixei um recado na sala dos professores – rosnei, irritado.

- Ops, nem vi – ele soltou um risinho. – Meus alunos usarão mais tarde, sendo assim. Será o último treino antes da competição, então podemos esperar.

- Último treino? – Nina questionou. – Mas ainda estamos na segunda!

Julian riu, e apertou a bochecha de Nina.

- Será que a gravidez está atrapalhando sua linha de raciocínio? O coral da Sonserina está treinando esse número final há meses, estão até cansados de dançar a mesma música! Foi escolhida há meses, também, especialmente para a competição final. Jessie seria o cantor principal, mas como ele saiu tivemos que arrumar alguém logo.

- Gravelle.

- Não achamos coisa melhor – ele disse com desdém. Estava ainda mais estúpido do que antes, se isso era possível. – Em todo o caso, um bom treino pra vocês. Talvez com o resultado da sexta vocês aprendam a não deixar as coisas pra última hora. _Au revoir_!

E se afastou, mas não antes sem jogar o cabelo de lado.

- Como eu odeio o seu irmão – Maria comentou, do palco.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca, Maria – Nina disse.

Depois de olhar extremamente irritado – e também preocupado – para a saída do auditório, mandei todos voltarem ao treino. Percebi que haviam ficado ligeiramente desanimados depois do que Julian havia dito.

- Seu irmão não ajudou em nada, não foi? – Nina comentou, tristemente.

- Estou com medo do que teremos por vir.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, apenas observando eles treinando – e ao mesmo tempo se divertindo.

- Mas ele não podia estar falando a verdade, podia? – Nina voltou a falar. – Estão com o número pronto há meses? Eles nem sonhavam que entrariam na competição antes!

- Na verdade, tenho uma teoria – falei, ainda sem tirar os olhos do palco. – Os sonserinos nunca deixariam de participar de alguma competição, então desde o começo do ano, quando Dumbledore anunciou que haveria uma competição de corais no castelo, os membros da Sonserina montaram um coral secreto, assim por dizer. Treinavam sempre, enquanto eu e você travávamos uma batalha. Acho que sabiam que podiam entrar a qualquer momento na competição – suspirei, voltando meu olhar a Nina. – Eles são espertos, então estão um passo à frente de nós.

Nina franziu a testa, pensativa.

- É... Pode ser.

- Tenho quase certeza disso. Mas tudo não deixa de ser injusto, também.

- David... – ela segurou minha mão novamente.

Ergui minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos, e vi ela sorrir mais uma vez.

- Eu estarei ao seu lado, e estarei lá pra quando vocês conquistarem a vitória – ela falou, como se não tivesse ouvido o desdém de Julian ou meu depoimento pessimista.

- E se nós...

- Vocês vão – ela interrompeu, rindo. – Pare de ficar pra baixo, você é o treinador deles! Agora você tem que ser positivo, animado e nunca, nunca deixarem eles de lado. Ouviu bem?

Soltei uma risada baixa.

- Acho que eu consigo fazer isso.

- Muito bem – ela riu junto a mim. – Mas agora eu vou pra cozinha, estou estranhamente faminta – ela acariciou a barriga. – O bebê mal cresceu e eu já estou devorando tudo o que encontro. Isso é bom?

- Depende do ponto de vista – falei. Ela riu novamente, me deu um beijo e foi em direção a saída.

Fiquei a observá-la, e uma mistura de pensamentos veio à minha cabeça. Pensamentos sobre o futuro, pensamentos sobre tudo o que iria acontecer depois de tudo isso... E, inevitavelmente, Nina estava presente em todos eles.

* * *

><p><span>Lily<span>:

- VAMOS FOFOCAR!

Fiquei surda com o grito agudo de Dorcas, assim que ela entrou no dormitório. Havíamos marcado a última festa do pijama nossa em Hogwarts para aquele dia, e Dorcas estava doida pra papear com seus assuntos sem importância mais uma vez.

Estavam presentes além de mim e Dorcas: Maria (cortando Dorcas o tanto que podia, e Dorcas surpreendentemente não retrucando de volta), Alice, Sophie, Emelina, Beth e Sean. Pedimos para que Louise se juntasse a Audrey e Geovana no outro quarto, e ela educadamente aceitou.

- Dorcas, estamos aqui pra compor, não pra fofocar – Emelina disse, com os pergaminhos em mãos.

- E fofocar – Dorcas disse. – O que é uma festinha do pijama sem fofocas? Nada, nadica!

- Pra que fofocar se você não tem mais aquele jornal idiota? – Maria falou despreocupadamente, mastigando uma varinha de alcaçuz.

- Você pode xingar a mim, xingar minha mãe e minha caligrafia, mas nunca, jamais, insulte duas coisas: meu jornal e meu cabelo! – Dorcas xingou, quase gritando.

- Se vocês forem brigar, me avisem. Assim já tiro um cochilo – Sophie falou, ajudando Emelina com os pergaminhos.

- Gente, tenho que concordar com Dorcas dessa vez, somente dessa vez – Beth disse, deitada em sua cama. – Não vai ter graça todas aqui e não fofocarmos nem sequer um pouquinho.

- Obrigada, Elizabeth – Dorcas agradeceu.

- Não agradeça, Dorcas. E não se acostume.

- Já sei – Alice disse, alegremente. – Vamos falar de garotos!

- Você namora. Não tem graça – disse Dorcas.

- E você dorme com namorados alheios. Acho que também não deve ter graça – Maria cortou.

- Vou te ignorar em três, dois, um... – Dorcas voltou a olhar para Alice. – Então fale, Alice. O que quer dizer sobre seu namorado?

Alice fez uma cara chateada.

- Infelizmente não tenho novidades...

- Eu disse – Dorcas rolou os olhos.

- ... mas vocês devem ter, certo? Nossa formatura será épica, principalmente o baile! Não passaremos sozinhas, certo?

- Certo. Passarei com as minhas amigas solteiras – Maria falou, desanimada, pegando mais varinhas de alcaçuz. – Isso se meu namorado não tivesse...

- Dormido com a Dorcas, sabemos – foi Dorcas mesmo que disse. – Já está irritando com seu mesmo discurso.

Maria virou a cabeça para Dorcas com um olhar fulminante, e soltou um dos piores palavrões de seu dicionário.

- Depois dessa poluição sonora de Maria, não podemos deixar de constatar que falar de meninos é uma péssima ideia – falei, olhando para Maria com cautela.

- Você está querendo fugir desse assunto, Lily queridinha, porque não quer falar sobre James – Dorcas soltou uma risadinha maliciosa. – E então, quando vão se acertar?

Corei. Pelo visto eu havia me esquecido como controlar aquilo (eu geralmente pensava em coisas avulsas para evitar que o sangue chegasse ao meu rosto, e depois de um tempo passou a funcionar). E então eu me lembrei do acordo que eu havia feito com Sirius, e aí piorou tudo. Depois de tudo pelo o que eu passei dias atrás, eu havia totalmente esquecido do assunto. E Sirius também, obviamente, mas eu não o lembraria. Não estava disposta a pensar em James, pelo menos até o final da competição.

- Nem vou te responder, Dorcas – falei simplesmente, depois de muito pensar.

- Ah, por que não? – Dorcas se ajoelhou ao meu lado. – Ainda pensa nele? Sonha com ele? Olha pra bunda dele? Dorme com o casaco dele?

- Como você sabe... – agora sim, uma tremenda beterraba. – Alice!

- Desculpa, Lily! – ela mordeu o lábio. – Já faz tanto tempo que eu sem querer deixei escapar...

- Argh – bufei, me odiando por ruborizar. – E que história é essa de olhar pra bunda dele?

- Colega, você nunca olhou pra bunda do James? Nem quando namoravam? – Dorcas quase estava chocada, se não fosse pelo sorriso questionador.

- É claro que olhei – confessei.

- E não olha mais?

- Dorcas e sua inconveniência – Maria suspirou.

- Olha ou não olha? – Dorcas pressionou.

- Não ando tendo tempo.

- Tire uma foto!

- Dorcas! – bufei, enquanto as outras davam gargalhadas.

- Uma boa ideia essa. Por que será que nunca pensei nisso? – Alice disse, ainda rindo.

- Eu teria vários retratos, mas é difícil tirar disfarçadamente com um trambolho daquele – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Quando inventarem uma máquina mais moderna, quem sabe.

- E você ainda sugerindo que eu tire uma da bunda do James – eu disse, ruborizando mais uma vez, só de imaginar aquela cena.

- É só você pedir pra ele. Tenho certeza que ele não recusaria – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Ah, tantos traseiros bonitos nesse castelo... o de Sirius é bem bonitinho, e o de Amos Diggory então... uau!

- Que tarada, Dorcas! – Sean disse, mas não deixando de se divertir.

- Todo mundo tem seu lado tarado, colega. Por que nós, garotas, não podemos ter? O que é bonito deve ser admirado, claro que deve! – Dorcas fez um gesto com a mão. – Ou acha que entre eles não há comentários de nossas bundas e seios? Beth, você, principalmente.

Beth sorriu orgulhosa.

- Ok, vamos parar um pouco de falar de garotos e bundas e pensar mais um pouco na composição da música? – Sophie disse, olhando tristemente para os pergaminhos. – Sean, uma ajuda, por favor!

Sean sentou ao lado de Sophie e Emelina, e começaram a murmurar algumas sugestões na letra.

- Eu iria aí ajudar vocês, mas não estou a fim – Beth disse. – Meu cérebro já trabalhou muito, e acabei chegando na conclusão que não sou boa nisso.

- E eu vou é dormir – Maria disse, já ajeitando as cobertas.

Quando Dorcas começou a falar mal de Stanton, xingando-a de todos os adjetivos sujos e animais possíveis, vi que era melhor eu ir ajudar Sean e os outros. No final da noite, havíamos terminado duas estrofes. Mostraríamos para Mister D amanhã.

Dorcas acabou cochilando quando enjoou de falar mal da cor de cabelo de Stanton, e aos poucos todo mundo foi adormecendo. Acho que fui uma das últimas.

Me peguei pensando em James. Isso geralmente não era bom. Quero dizer, era. Mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Não consigo explicar... É James! Tudo relacionado a ele não fazia sentido algum!

Droga. Vou parar de pensar nele, senão não consigo dormir.

Ou ao contrário.

Droga.

Argh.

Droga.

* * *

><p><span>Sean<span>:

- Sean! Ei, Sean!

De todas as pessoas que eu imaginava que estaria me chamando, ela seria a última.

- Jenny, oi! – falei, sorrindo, quando ela se aproximou.

Eu tinha que reconhecer que infelizmente Jenny e eu havíamos nos afastado nos últimos tempos, bem diferente de toda a nossa união que costumávamos ter. Não sei se foi porque talvez ela não aceitasse muito que eu (e agora Benn) havíamos assumido nossa homossexualidade, ou se ela não gostava de ver eu com Lily (ciúmes, talvez?). Mas devo levar em conta também que toda vez que conversávamos ela fazia questão de alfinetar todos os meus amigos, o que não era legal. Nossas conversas nunca mais foram as mesmas. E, mesmo assim, eu fiquei muito feliz ao ver que ela ainda lembrava de minha existência.

- Como você está? – perguntei, simpaticamente.

- Estou ótima, apenas descansando antes de ir embora, como todo mundo – ela sorriu. Parecia de bom humor. – E quanto a você?

- Melhor do que nunca. Treinando bastante para a competição – falei, mostrando os pergaminhos que segurava.

- Ah, sim. Todos estão muito ansiosos para a competição – ela disse, tal como uma conversa despreocupada devia ser. – E eu estarei lá pra torcer por você.

Definitivamente, eu não esperava por aquilo. Jenny riu quando fiz uma expressão surpresa.

- Ahn... Obrigada, Jenny – sorri.

- Eu sinto muito, Sean – ela disse, quando começou a caminhar ao meu lado, pelo corredor. – Andamos muito afastados, e como eu conheço você desde criança... Não quero perder essa amizade.

- Concordo totalmente, Jenny. Estou muito feliz por você pensar assim também – falei, e foi aí que ela estendeu o braço. Entrelacei o meu e continuamos a caminhar.

- Você se lembra quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts? Foi naquele dia em que nossos pais e os pais de Benn tomavam café da manhã. Minha mãe fez uma cara assustada, já que nem imaginava que bruxos existiam. Todo mundo ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma abominação, enquanto você e Benn comemoravam – ela riu, e eu também. Como me esquecer daquele dia? Foi a primeira vez que ouvi a menção de bruxos na vida, e nunca imaginaria que eu seria um também. – Eu fiquei com muito medo no primeiro momento, e vocês com um pouquinho de inveja. Um ano depois Benn recebeu a carta, e você também... Nossos pais nunca ficaram tão chocados com aquela coincidência.

- Eu estou chocado até hoje, acredite – rimos novamente. – Como eu fui o último, fiquei triste porque vocês dois eram bruxos e eu não. Foi um alívio quando minha carta chegou.

Ficamos andando por aí e relembrando coisas do passado, e também o que havíamos vivido no castelo. Afinal, Jenny também se formaria nesse ano. No final acabei até me esquecendo das composições e as preocupações com a competição. Era bom relaxar um pouco.

Depois Jenny se despediu de mim, desejando boa sorte e um beijinho no rosto. Aquilo me deixou feliz. É bom saber que não havíamos nos afastado de vez.

E, pra completar tudo, Benn veio falar comigo depois, enquanto eu estava na biblioteca compondo. Fiquei ainda mais feliz.

- Acho que você é a única pessoa desse castelo que está na biblioteca – ele sussurrou. Soltei uma risada baixa.

- E então por que você está aqui? – sussurrei de volta. Benn sorriu.

- Te segui. Ia te dar um susto, mas fica difícil quando se tem Madame Pince dando uma de guarda bem na porta da biblioteca – ele deu de ombros, se sentando na cadeira de frente a mim. – E aí, nervoso para a competição?

- Muito – soltei um suspiro.

- É, eu também estaria – ele disse, sorrindo. – Mas fique tranquilo. Vocês são ótimos, senão eu é que estaria na final contra a Sonserina.

- E por falar na competição, Jenny veio me dar boa sorte hoje – falei, e Benn ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sério? Tem certeza que era Jenny? – ele perguntou, e eu ri baixo. – Verificou se não era algum aluno que havia tomado uma Poção Polissuco...?

- Era ela. Também fiquei surpreso, e também muito feliz.

- É, isso é ótimo – ele falou, pensativo. – Talvez a TPM dela passou, depois de tantos anos.

Tentei não gargalhar, e por pouco não consigo. Benn ria baixo.

Benn também me desejou boa sorte, e aí eu tive a segunda surpresa do dia. Benn deslizou sua mão sobre a mesa até a minha, e me olhou de um jeito que nunca havia olhado antes.

- Dê o melhor de si, Sean.

Apenas assenti, ainda perplexo. Benn se afastou, me dando um sorriso antes de sumir.

Oh Merlin, o que foi aquilo?

Demorei um pouco para entender: eu, Sean McBouth tinha acabado de ganhar uma cantada de Benn!

Só não gritava de felicidade porque Madame Pince estava de olho em mim, senão...

* * *

><p><span>Emelina<span>:

- Oi, James! – sorri assim que me sentei ao seu lado no sofá, na sala comunal.

- Olá, Lina – ele disse, sorrindo de volta.

- O que está fazendo aí? – espiei em seus pergaminhos. Ele pareceu sem graça.

- Ahn... Nada – ele sorriu. – Algumas composições.

- Individuais? Ah, eu estou tentando compor também – falei, me balançando, nervosa.

- Alguma coisa errada, Lina? – James me olhou, cautelosamente. – Parece... Ansiosa.

Olhei para ele e sorri, sem graça. Soltei então um suspiro.

- Eu preciso falar com alguém sobre isso, e acho que você pode me ajudar. Pensei em falar com Sophie ou Alice, mas as meninas tendem a espalhar assuntos mais rapidamente, você sabe – falei, suspirando novamente.

- Pode falar. Estou te ouvindo – ele disse, prestativo. Nunca havia percebido o tanto que ele era legal.

O problema era: como começar aquele assunto? Comecei a pensar, enquanto James esperava, de sobrancelhas erguidas, totalmente curioso. Céus, como estou nervosa!

- Bom, é... – pensa, Emelina! – Como é a paixão?

Que droga de pergunta, Emelina! Como você é burra, garota!

- Hã? – James franziu a testa.

Segunda chance, vamos lá. Pensei e pensei, então tirei um sapo de chocolate do bolso e comecei a comer. Talvez isso ajudasse.

- Hum – engoli o chocolate, percebendo que ajudou. Eba! – Você sabe que eu já namorei Benn, e pelo que eu saiba o que eu sentia por ele era mais... atração. Não sei se um dia cheguei a amá-lo, e eu tenho certeza que ele nunca me amou. Foi um relacionamento muito estranho e uma perda de tempo total, você sabe... Mas onde eu quero chegar é...

James esperou, sempre sorrindo gentilmente.

- Como é estar apaixonado, afinal? – soltei de uma vez, com boca cheia e tudo. – Como você se sente, o que você... Como é? Eu sei que você sempre sentiu isso pela Lily e eu sei que é uma coisa bem forte. Talvez você possa me explicar.

James riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Se apaixonar... Pra alguns é a melhor coisa do mundo, pra outros é a pior coisa que pode acontecer – ele disse, colocando seus pergaminhos de lado. – Lina, quando você se apaixona por alguém, você não percebe de cara. Você... Fica bobo. Extremamente bobo.

Não ajudou, já que eu sou naturalmente boba.

- E? – perguntei.

- Você começa a pensar muito na pessoa, sem perceber, e deseja estar com ela o tempo todo. Tenta chamar a atenção, caso ela não ligue muito pra você – ele riu, olhando para a frente, pensativo. Provavelmente Lily estava em seus pensamentos. – Você fica pensando no que ela poderia estar fazendo, no que ela poderia estar pensando... E, acima de tudo, você faz de tudo pra fazê-la feliz, já que está feliz só de estar ao lado dela.

Muito bem, vamos ponderar. Eu ando pensando muito naquela pessoa? Ah, sim, sem dúvidas. Ando até sonhando com ela! Quero estar ao lado dela? Digamos que estou muito magoada por não estar conversando com o indivíduo no exato momento. Se quero chamar a atenção dele pra mim? Bom, ele anda me ignorando e isso está me deixando louca!

- Por quê pergunta isso, Lina? – James já havia parado com seus devaneios e chegou pra cortar os meus. – Está se apaixonando por alguém?

- Não, não... – menti, dando uma risada sem graça (que saiu estranha, por sinal).

- Sim, você está! – James riu, e eu ruborizei. – Não fique assim, Lina. Não é algo pra se envergonhar, e também não sairei por aí espalhando. Mas quem é a pessoa?

Mordi o lábio. Se eu abrisse a boca, o nome da pessoa sairia automaticamente.

- Lina? – James perguntou novamente, todo sorrisos.

- Não, não é uma coisa boa! – falei, aborrecida, tentando não soltar o nome. – É horrível, James! É horrível!

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque... – soltei um suspiro pesado. – Porque eu magoei demais essa pessoa. Quero dizer, eu não a magoei diretamente, na verdade foi sem eu saber. E agora eu sei de tudo, e não sei se ela me aceitaria.

- Mas é claro que te aceitaria, Lina, por que não?

- Porque eu estava com Benn, e essa pessoa estava sempre lá, na esperança, e eu... – afundei meu rosto nas mãos. – Eu não percebi.

- Ora, isso não é uma coisa ru... – James parou de falar, e então sua voz saiu surpresa. – Por Merlin, é de Aluado que está falando?

Ergui minha cabeça tão rapidamente que senti meu cérebro se deslocar.

- Não! – neguei rapidamente, mas não adiantou nada: corei.

- Emelina, finalmente! – ele me abraçou, rindo alegremente. – Vai contar pra ele?

- O quê? Não!

- Acabou de confirmar – James fez um gesto da vitória. Droga, eu sempre caía nessa!

- James, eu não sei o que eu faço – choraminguei. Como diz o ditado: se já está no inferno, abraça o capeta. – O que eu faço, James? O que eu faço? Acho que o Remo me odeia!

- Te odiar? Isso é a coisa mais impossível de acontecer, Lina – James riu. – Fala pra ele. Mas fale a verdade, exponha tudo o que sente. Você tem que convencê-lo de que está sendo sincera.

Continuei a encará-lo, esperando por mais dicas.

- Como? – perguntei, já que ele não falava mais nada.

James suspirou, ainda sorrindo.

- Olha, Lina, Remo está na esperança por muito tempo. Já ficou muito magoado por tudo e está muito ferido... – disse James. – Seja convincente. Seja verdadeira com ele, e tudo dará certo. Você vai saber o que fazer.

Ser convincente. Ser sincera. Honesta. Expor meus sentimentos. Na teoria não parecia difícil, já na prática...

Mas eu precisava ter coragem. Eu diria a Remo. E seria hoje.

E seria agora.

* * *

><p><span>Remo<span>:

Jantar no Salão Principal. Estavam todos juntos – exceto por uma pessoa a qual me senti aborrecido por sentir falta –, aproveitando os últimos jantares em Hogwarts. Em menos de uma semana tudo aquilo terá simplesmente acabado...

- Eu odeio a Stanton – Dorcas dizia, e todo mundo resmungou, exaustos daquelas mesmas palavras todo santo dia. – É sério, gente. Aquela garota não é desse mundo, ela é maligna! Vocês acham que eu sou uma vaca? Pois ela me supera e é muitas vezes pior!

- Então é por causa disso que você odeia ela? – Sirius perguntou, de boca cheia. Eu e os outros rimos.

- Também! E por ter roubado meu... Meu jornal! – ela fingiu choramingar, depois parou no segundo seguinte. – Vocês não tem raiva dela? Ela falou mal de vocês no jornal também!

- Se fôssemos ligar pra tudo o que lemos naquele jornal... Era pra eu já ter é me matado – Sophie disse, se servindo com suco de abóbora.

- De fato – James concordou.

- Vocês são uns bocós – Dorcas disse, torcendo o nariz. – Mudando de assunto, por enquanto, cadê a Emelina?

- Deve ter se perdido de novo – John disse. – Esses desmemoriados...

Alicia lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- O que tem contra nós, John? – ela disse, com sua voz fininha. Seus cabelos hoje estavam verdes, iguais aos da mãe. Sinal que estava feliz.

- Nada, nada...

- Combinamos de jantar juntos todos os dias, agora! Ela não podia ter faltado – Alice disse, magoada.

- Ah, Emelina sempre foi uma tratante – Dorcas deu de ombros. – Remo que o diga...

- Eu e o mundo inteiro já aprendemos a te ignorar, Dorcas – respondi simplesmente.

- Ah, olha ela chegando aí! – Lily disse.

Lá vinha ela, e não sorrindo alegremente como costuma a fazer, e sim parecendo nervosa. Previ más notícias...

- Demorou, Lina – Sophie disse. – Onde esteve?

Ela não respondeu. Ficou encarando a todos, e depois olhou para James.

- Emelina? – Sean perguntou, e ela então respirou fundo.

- Tenho algo a dizer – ela disse, num tom alto. Sua voz saiu trêmula.

- Por que está gritando, criatura? – Dorcas franziu a testa.

- Tenho algo a dizer! – ela disse ainda mais alto, e o Salão inteiro ficou em silêncio, inclusive os professores.

- Emelina...? – Sophie perguntou, surpresa.

- Ela está drogada? – ouvi Dorcas perguntar pra alguém.

- Ahn... – ela olhou para todos os lados, nervosa com todos os olhos postos nela. Tentei entender o que se passava, e fiquei imaginando se era algo relacionado à pancada que sofrera na cabeça tempos atrás. Acabei por ficar bem preocupado com aquilo, se ela não tivesse voltado a falar.

- Quando eu entrei no castelo, no começo desse ano, nunca imaginei todas as coisas que iriam acontecer – ela dizia, e eu podia ver suas mãos tremendo de nervosismo. – Os novos amigos que eu ia fazer. Amigos muito especiais, que eu somente conhecia de vista, e que acabaram por se tornar minha família.

Vi os outros sorrirem, e Alice prestes a chorar – algo comum.

- Mas eu estou aqui para destacar um – ela disse, calando os cochichos. – Foi o jeito menos legal de se aproximar uma pessoa, tenham certeza disso. Eu me tornei próxima desse amigo, mas infelizmente eu tenho uma péssima percepção das coisas. Não percebi que eu podia ter encontrado a pessoa pela qual eu sempre procurei.

Silêncio total no castelo. Eu havia prendido a respiração, e sentia os olhares de meus amigos em mim.

- Ao invés de ter percebido, fui procurar a pessoa mais desnecessária para namorar, sem ofensas Benn – ela disse, em direção ao garoto na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Alguns riram. – Eu demorei muito para perceber, é verdade. Era pra eu ter olhado ao meu redor e visto que o que eu estava perdendo.

Consegui enxergar pequenas lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, enquanto as meninas levavam a mão a boca, mal acreditando.

- Dizem que a pessoa certa pra você é como um pacote com as melhores coisas, e que dentro vem a amizade, o companheirismo, a paixão e tudo o de melhor. Eu acho que eu encontrei meu pacote, mas não sei se ele ainda pertence a mim – ela olhou para as mãos trêmulas, e as lágrimas caíram. – E, um amigo me disse que... Quando se está apaixonado... Você pensa na pessoa o tempo todo, e quer estar sempre ao lado dela. Isso me ajudou um pouco na minha percepção.

Somente uns sonserinos cochichavam alguma coisa pejorativa em sua mesa, mas todos apenas observavam Lina, inclusive eu.

- E eu me apaixonei pelo meu amigo. Talvez tarde demais, não sei. E talvez eu sempre sentisse isso e não sabia, porque eu sou meio lerda – ela deu de ombros. – O caso é... Que eu só queria que ele soubesse que eu estou arrependida de ter sido tão idiota e lerda e burra. Eu queria ter voltado ao tempo e ter aproveitado mais, ter aproveitando todo o pacote.

E, então, Emelina se virou para mim.

- Me desculpe, Remo – ela disse, secando as lágrimas. – Por ter demorado tanto pra perceber.

As pessoas cochichavam, e James e os outros pareciam querer gritar, pois estavam estranhamente vermelhos.

Todos esperavam por minha reação, e eu até estava com medo que Lily ou Alice gritassem comigo para que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Antes que isso acontecesse, me pus de pé. O Salão calou-se novamente.

Me aproximei de Emelina, e observei seus olhos tão vermelhos. Tirei o cabelo do seu rosto, e disse, com um leve sorriso:

- Eu sempre te pertenci, Emelina.

Então eu a beijei, e o Salão explodiu de aplausos e vivas.

Acho que ninguém conseguiria entender o tanto que eu esperei por aquilo, poder finalmente abraçá-la e senti-la correspondendo. Ver seu sorriso enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto. Ver ela soltando um gritinho e pulando em meu pescoço enquanto o Salão ainda comemorava.

Alice já desabava no choro, sendo consolada por Franco. Nossos amigos ficavam de pé para aplaudir e gritar "finalmente!" sem parar.

Eu não tinha mais nada a dizer. Acho que só um "estou me sentindo o cara mais feliz do mundo" já basta.

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

Devo dizer que a atitude de Lina me deixou bem animado, e até um pouco feliz por ter a ajudado naquilo. Mas, agora, eu precisava usar todos aqueles conselhos para mim mesmo. Com o fim das aulas, percebi que não queria passar os últimos dias em Hogwarts sem Lily.

E então tomei coragem. Não, não ia me declarar para ela (não agora). Eu tinha outra coisa em mente.

- Lily, oi – eu a encontrei sentada numa poltrona na sala comunal.

Ela sorriu.

- Olá, James.

- Bom, eu... Tenho um convite pra te fazer.

- Convite?

- É – me sentei ao seu lado. – Eu compus uma música.

- Individual? Ah, isso é ótimo! – ela disse, animada.

- Sim, e eu já mostrei para Mister D. Ele aceitou, mas... – soltei um suspiro. – Eu não quero fazer um solo. Acho que não é muito normal um garoto fazer o solo na competição, assim, sem ninguém.

Lily esperou, seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Então eu pensei se... Se você não queria fazer um dueto comigo – falei, mostrando o pergaminho. – É a última competição, e eu simplesmente adoraria cantar com você.

Ela pareceu surpresa, e então sorriu novamente.

- Claro, é claro que eu faço dueto com você – ela disse, me deixando feliz e aliviado. – Mas você vai ter que aguentar falação da Dorcas.

- Já estou acostumado – dei de ombros, e ela riu.

Estendi o pergaminho para ela, e ela foi passando os olhos pela letra. Obviamente eu não diria a ela que ela foi a base para a composição.

- Uau – ela disse, com uma expressão surpresa. – É incrível.

- Espero que seja incrível suficiente para ganharmos.

- Ah, é. Dá pra tirar uma boa coreografia dela – ela disse, voltando a olhar o papel. – Não sabia que você compunha tão bem.

- É, às vezes – falei, e ela sorriu.

- E então, vamos treinar?

Fomos juntos para a sala do coral, e eu fiquei a ensinar os ritmos e os tons que eu havia pensado para a música. Lily aprendeu rápido, e teve momentos em que eu pensei que ela havia percebido o porquê de eu ter escrito aquela canção.

Tal como ela havia dito, Dorcas começou a reclamar quando Mister D anunciou que eu havia feito uma composição individual.

- Sempre Lily e James, Lily e James é o casal principal, sempre e sempre! Afinal, só tem eles no coral!

Até Mister D a ignorou, enquanto Maria a rebatia, dizendo que ela não fazia nada a não ser reclamar.

A composição da outra música estava completa, e então começamos a fazer o ensaio geral. Dorcas finalmente se calou quando recebeu um verso importante da música, junto a Emelina.

Enquanto isso, Mister D e Nina faziam uma coreografia para eu e Lily. Foi uma parte bem estranha, eu tenho que confessar. Ficamos um dia inteiro treinando, no final do dia eu estava quebrado, mas valeu a pena. Era divertido estar ali com Lily, e ela ria toda vez que, sem querer, pisava no meu pé, ou quando algum passo não dava certo. Até que foi um dia bem legal, no final das contas.

- Dançando grudadinho a Lily? Já vi que isso não vai dar certo - Sirius riu, e eu inevitavelmente tive que sorrir.

No dia seguinte os treinos continuaram. Nos reuníamos na sala de música, com medo de que algum sonserino espiasse quando estávamos treinando no auditório.

Quando estávamos descansando, largados pelo chão da sala de música, Emelina pôs-se de pé.

- Eu sei que temos todas as músicas prontas, mas eu estava fazendo uma composição também – ela disse, chamando Remo e Sirius com um gesto. – Nem está terminada, mas eu quero mostrar pra vocês mesmo assim.

- Tem certeza? – Sirius perguntou, meio incomodado.

- Pegue seu violão, Sirius – ela disse simplesmente, e então sorriu para Remo, cantarolando – Meu primeiro dueto com meu namorado!

Sirius pegou o violão, e tanto ele quanto Aluado pareciam incomodados (e com uma expressão como se segurassem o riso).

Sirius começou a tocar, e em seguida veio Emelina.

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed all alone_

_Don't care if you're glass, paper, Styrofoam_

_When I need some water, baby_

_Coffee or Gin_

_You're the only thing, I wanna put them in_

Todo mundo fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo. Lily comentou baixo comigo que achava que era alguma propaganda de TV.

_My cup, my cup_

_Sayin' "what's up?"_

_To my cup, my cup_

_More than a friend then a silly pup_

_My cup_

_You know what it is_

_Sayin' "what's up?"_

_To my cup_

_(ahh)_

_Sayin' "what's up?"_

_To my cup_

_(ahh)_

_Sayin' "what's up?"_

_To my cup_

_(ahh)_

Sophie e Maria seguravam o riso com muita dificuldade, enquanto Sirius fazia um cara de "eu avisei". Aluado também parecia querer rir.

- E então? – Emelina perguntou, com vivacidade.

- Isso foi um lixo! – Dorcas comentou, sem dó.

- Ahn... Adorei seu... Ritmo, Lina – Mister D disse, sorrindo amarelo. – Uma música bem agitada é sempre bem-vinda. Obrigada por compartilhá-la conosco.

Emelina pareceu muito feliz, e mostrou a língua para Dorcas depois.

Enfim, treinamos pelo resto do dia e, durante a noite, fizemos uma reunião na sala comunal para discutir a respeito de uma ideia que eu e Lily havíamos tido mais cedo, enquanto ensaiávamos nosso dueto. Todo mundo pareceu concordar, e então combinamos de falar com Mister D amanhã.

- Qual ideia?

- Mister D, você vem sempre nos ajudado tanto nos ensaios, nas músicas e na coreografia que então resolvemos dar um pequeno presente para você – Alice disse, animada.

- Como é a última competição, achamos que fosse uma boa ideia um terceiro número – Lily disse, e Mister D fez uma expressão confusa.

- Terceiro número? – ele franziu a testa. – Vocês compuseram outra música?

- Não, e é esse o presente – disse Sophie. – Vamos fazer uma performance de sua música preferida!

Mister D sorriu, quase que emocionado.

- Vocês tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou, rindo. – Porque teremos que treinara ainda mais do que já estamos treinando. Acham que aguentam?

- Com toda certeza! – John falou, indo em direção à porta e assobiando. – E ainda vamos ter mais gente pra nos ajudar!

Moreau voltou a ficar confuso, até que um grupo de pessoas entrou na sala. Ali estavam os outros garotos do time de quadribol, algumas das líderes de torcida, Eric, Alicia e Benn, convidado por Sean e Emelina.

- Será nosso último número. Temos que fazer bonito – Sophie disse, com um sorrisinho.

Os recém-chegados se juntaram a nós, e foi aí que Mister D ficou ainda mais satisfeito. Ficou a observar todo mundo ali, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Certo, então – ele disse, e seu sorriso se alargou. – Vamos fazer bonito.

* * *

><p><span>Alice<span>:

A sexta-feira havia chegado. Todo o castelo estava pura animação, enquanto nós no coral apenas sofríamos. Sofríamos sim, de nervosismo e correria.

Tivemos vários impasses durante o dia. Primeiro que eu tive um tremendo trabalhão com os vestidos. Como as Griffies também dançariam, tive que encomendar mais vestidos, e felizmente tive a ajuda de Nina. Devo dizer que ficaram lindos, cheio de brilhos e camadas de tecido. Mas os problemas desanimaram completamente, como quando o vestido de Beth ficou largo e tivemos de apertar (ela emagreceu pra caramba desde a última medida). E, no caso de outro vestido, ele acabou não entrando em uma das líderes de torcida. Foi uma tremenda dor de cabeça, mas conseguimos acertar no final das contas.

Já os jogadores tiveram problemas no treino. Muitos deles, mesmo depois daquele número no jogo, tinham muita dificuldade para pegar alguns passos. Um deles acabou discutindo com Sirius e até rolou briga. Eles se desculparam mais tarde, mas mesmo assim eles se atrapalharam no treino final. Ficaram treinando pelo resto da noite anterior.

Aí veio o nervosismo e o pessimismo. Lily acordou quase chorando (e eu quase chorei junto), mal querendo comer (James teve que obrigá-la). Dorcas veio trazendo fofocas, que conseguiu dar uma olhada no vestido das sonserinas e que estavam simplesmente maravilhosos.

- Quero um daqueles! – Dorcas choramingou.

- O nosso está tão lindo quanto – defendeu Sophie.

Os jogadores estavam muito pra baixo, e até ficamos com medo de que eles desistissem de participar de última hora. Emelina também estava totalmente pra baixo, e Remo tentava animá-la. Todo mundo estava nervoso ou com pensamentos amedrontados, nada mais que isso.

- Se perdermos acho que vou me atirar da Torre de Astronomia – disse Sean. Está na cara que ele estava andando muito com Lily.

Como o auditório estava sendo preparado para hoje, apenas nos reunimos na sala de música e treinamos pela última vez durante a tarde. Finalmente fizemos todos os passos sincronizados e comemoramos no final do número.

- Eu acredito em vocês, pessoal – Mister D disse, com uma Nina contente a seu lado.

Voltamos para o dormitório sentindo como se fosse outra final de quadribol. Nos corredores só se falava disso. Pessoas já carregavam cartazes e a animação era total. Recebíamos mensagens de boa sorte enquanto passávamos, e sonserinos vaiavam e gritavam ofensas. Filch corria pra lá e pra cá, tentando dispersar tantos alunos andando por aí e aqueles que colavam cartazes enormes na parede. No jantar estava pior. Parece que as pessoas tiraram o dia pra falarem alto, e nós mal ouvíamos uns aos outros enquanto comíamos.

Comecei a me sentir ligeiramente enjoada. Não comi muito – e nem os outros também –, e só queríamos ficar um pouco longe de tanta falação. Nós meninas e Sean nos reunimos em nosso dormitório, e ficamos quietos por enquanto, aproveitando o silêncio.

- Em poucos dias teremos ido embora – Maria interrompeu o silêncio, largada em sua cama. – Não é estranho?

- Sete anos nesse castelo... – Sophie murmurou. – Não sei se estou pronta pra isso.

Mais silêncio. Comecei a chorar, e Dorcas bufou.

- Como você é chorona, garota – ela se colocou de pé. – Vamos deixar isso pra depois, porque, não sei se vocês se lembram, temos uma competição pra daqui duas horas!

Começamos a nos arrumar. Os vestidos vermelhos com brilhos dourados era a única coisa que se via naquele quarto, fora todas fazendo a maquiagem e arrumando o cabelo uma da outra com feitiços. Logo as outras Griffies chegaram, anunciando que todos já tinham ido para o auditório, e o quarto lotou de vez. Uma hora e meia depois, todas estavam prontas.

Quando chegamos ao camarim, já podíamos ouvir a plateia do lado de fora. Senti um frio na barriga e comecei a perceber minhas pernas começarem a tremer. Franco se aproximou.

- Ei, fica calma – ele disse, falando calmamente. – Tudo vai dar certo.

- Eu não quero perder de novo, Franco – murmurei, enquanto Franco me abraçava. – Não quero.

- Não vamos, não se preocupe – ele me consolou, com a voz baixa. – Não vamos, Alice.

É por isso que eu amo meu namorado.

Fiquei um pouco melhor depois disso, e todo mundo começou a sussurrar para si mesmo, talvez rezando, talvez tentando lembrar dos passos e da canção original que havíamos feito.

Bem que Merlin podia nos ajudar agora. Seria o máximo.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas<span>:

Eu sabia que ela estava no dormitório (tinha ido buscar o laço do vestido que havia esquecido), e foi pra lá que eu fui. Não sei se eu deveria fazer aquilo, mas andei pensando muito nisso, o que não é normal. Eu, Dorcas Meadowes, sou um tipo de pessoa decidida, que tem a resposta na ponta na língua e não pensa a respeito antes de fazer. Eu amo ser assim.

Mas essa era uma ocasião diferente. Não é uma coisa que eu normalmente faria, mas como eu vou deixar Hogwarts daqui a três dias e consequente e felizmente todos os idiotas daqui (com algumas exceções), acho que eu podia fazer isso. Não que eu esteja arrependida (uma Meadowes nunca se arrepende!), mas é para as pessoas verem que eu tenho um coração e mereço pertencer a casa Grifinória (aprenda, Gravelle! Sua traidora! Tomara que você tropece numa escadaria, torça o tornozelo, caia e saia rolando os degraus até o Saguão de Entrada!). Em todo caso...

Confirmei que ela estava lá assim que entrei no quarto. Ela se virou quando ouviu o barulho da porta, e bufou em seguida.

- Fala sério. É a melhor pessoa com quem eu poderia ficar sozinha agora – Maria balançou a cabeça, ainda procurando pelo laço. – Se não ganharmos a competição eu já vou poder declarar esse o pior dia do ano! Quero dizer, descartando aquele dia em que eu vi você e Jason juntos...

E continuou a reclamar, estressando e jogando as coisas por todo lado em busca do laço. Fiquei aguardando ela se acalmar, mas perdi a paciência e fui ajudá-la. Achei o laço em dois minutos, é claro.

- Obrigada – ela disse simplesmente, pegando o laço com desconfiança.

- Não está amaldiçoado, garota – reclamei, enquanto ela ainda me olhava estranho. – Quer que eu amarre?

- O que você quer, Dorcas? – ela me olhou com ódio, mas nem liguei. Eu nunca ligo, aliás. – Me deixa em paz.

E saiu em direção à saída, mas parou quando eu disse:

- Eu não transei com Jason.

Se virou lentamente, com o laço ainda nas mãos.

- O quê?

- Eu não transei com Jason – repeti, não alterando minha expressão. Eu não sou dessas. – Nada aconteceu naquela noite.

Ela continuou a me encarar, esperando que eu desmentisse. Aguardei.

- O-O quê? – gaguejou. – Do que está falando?

- Francamente, Maria, não deu pra entender? Nada aconteceu naquela noite, eu apenas fiz que você pensasse que tinha acontecido.

Ela ficou parada, boquiaberta, ainda olhando para mim.

- Vai ficar assim pra sempre? – suspirei.

- Dorcas, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, se aproximando lentamente. – O que aconteceu naquela noite?

Eu esperava que ela não perguntasse, e que somente dissesse "tudo bem" e saísse e beijasse Jason de uma vez, acabando com tudo aquilo. Por que essas pessoas amavam complicar as coisas?

- Eu deixei Jason bêbado – fui direto ao ponto. – Peguei um uísque de fogo de uma garota da Corvinal, que dizia que deixava a pessoa completamente bêbada num estalar de dedos. Eu fiz com que Jason tomasse, e fui pra cima dele...

Maria piorou sua expressão. Isso que nem escutou a história inteira.

- ... mas ele resistiu, Maria. Ele não cedeu – falei, mais séria do que antes. – Disse que tinha namorada. Mas não dei o braço a torcer.

Provavelmente ela havia se esquecido de respirar, então fui falando rápido. Não queria testemunhar uma morte.

- Não tive outra escolha senão dopá-lo com uma Poção do Sono que eu havia pegado por via das dúvidas – dei de ombros. – Ele desmaiou, e só precisei montar a cena. Despi ele, me despi e espalhei as roupas pelo chão, e só dormi junto com dele.

Finalmente Maria voltou a respirar, dessa vez arfando. Sua cara passou de incredulidade para nojo e asco, e eu novamente não me importei.

- Você...! – ela disse, numa mistura de caretas. – Não acredito que você fez isso, Dorcas!

Ela continuou a arfar, e foi aí que se aproximou e deu um tapa forte no meu rosto. Tombei para o lado, quase me desequilibrando. A droga do tapa doeu, porém me acordou um pouco, e até me senti um pouco fragilizada.

- Você é doente, Dorcas! Doente! – começou a gritar. – Como você conseguiu dormir à noite sabendo que armou essa coisa ridícula? Por que você insiste em conseguir felicidade própria destruindo a vida dos outros? Qual é o seu problema?

Ainda acariciando meu rosto – que estava provavelmente estava vermelho – senti a raiva subindo pelo meu pescoço.

- Qual é o meu problema? – ergui minha voz ao mesmo tom do que o dela. – O problema, Maria, é que eu também mereço ser feliz! Também mereço ter alguém, mereço fazer duetos românticos, mereço ser amada!

Ela não respondeu, e senti, com irritação de mim mesma, uma lágrima descendo. Me convenci de que era uma lágrima de raiva.

- O que...

- Como você acha que eu me sinto vendo que todos os meus amigos tem alguém, estão ou pelo menos estiveram apaixonados? – gritei, minha voz saindo rouca por causa do choro. – Você e Jason, Lily e James, Sophie e Sirius, Alice e Franco, Remo e Emelina e até o John! Eu sou a única, a única, Maria, que nunca foi amada! Eu sou a excluída, como Stanton disse, eu não tenho ninguém!

A expressão de Maria mudou subitamente para... pena. Odiei aquilo. Odiei a mim mesma. Por que eu estava dizendo aquilo?

- Eu sou Dorcas Meadowes – murmurei, virando as costas e secando as lágrimas. – Eu não preciso de ninguém, eu não posso chorar...

- Dorcas... – Maria disse, me fazendo voltar a encará-la. – Eu sinto muito por você, eu...

Foi minha vez de querer estapeá-la. Aquela cara de dó estava me deixando louca. Ninguém tem dó de mim! Ninguém!

- Dorcas, você vai encontrar alguém – Maria disse, calmamente. – Não precisa sair acabando com relacionamentos pra isso. Alguém vai aparecer na hora certa...

- Não – balancei a cabeça, ainda secando meu rosto. – Eu sempre sonhei em me formar completamente realizada, em tudo, sabe? Mas eu não tenho nada. Tudo o que eu sempre quis simplesmente não aconteceu.

- Mas...

- Chega disso – interrompi, e tentei parar de fungar. – A Sonserina logo vai apresentar, e eu não quero perder.

Caminhei até a saída do dormitório, mas antes virei para ela.

- Jamais conte o que aconteceu, pra ninguém – pedi, e ela assentiu. – Apenas... Vá ficar com Jason.

E fechei a porta atrás de mim. Respirei fundo e ergui a cabeça.

É, Dorcas Meadowes... Você não anda muito bem.

* * *

><p><span>David<span>:

Dorcas e Maria foram as últimas a se juntarem a nós no meio da plateia – provavelmente houve mais uma briga. O número da Sonserina estava prestes a começar, depois de a voz invisível ter anunciado que estavam prontos.

Nina segurou minha mão e a apertou firme quando as cortinas se abriram. Vislumbrei somente um holofote, posto numa garota que rapidamente reconheci como Gravelle.

_All my life I've waited for the right_

_Moment to let you know_

_I don't wanna let you go!_

_But now I realize there's just no perfect time_

_To confess how I feel,_

_This much I know is real!_

_So I refuse to waste one more second_

_Without you knowing my heart_

A cara de espanto de Nina refletia a minha, assim como a dos outros: eles também haviam feito uma canção original!

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love!_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete!_

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me,_

_I swear all of the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

Não demorou muito para que os outros alunos chegassem e começassem a dança. Ah, aquela tão temível dança! Passos perfeitos dignos de bailarinos profissionais, seguindo o ritmo da música e não errando nem um passo sequer. Senti algo se revirar em meu estômago.

_Take these words,_

_Don't let them go unheard,_

_This is me reaching out_

_I hope you can hear me now!_

_'Cause baby, my heart says stay_

_Take it, it's yours to break_

_I'd rather try and lose_

_Than keep this love from you!_

_Yeah!_

_So I refuse to waste one more second_

_Without you knowing my heart!_

Gravelle continuava no centro do palco, mandando ver na voz principal. As garotas da Sonserina tinham um lindo vestido com cores peroladas – consegui entender o desespero de Dorcas – e o número fica ainda mais bonito. Engoli em seco e olhei para meus alunos, vendo suas caras desesperadas e chorosas. Eu também jurava ter ouvido algumas pessoas da plateia fungarem com aquilo.

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love!_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete!_

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me,_

_I swear all of the rest could just disappear_

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

_Each day and night that I kept this a secret_

_It killed me, it's time to share what I feel inside!_

Meu desespero foi maior quando Gravelle estendeu a nota – um dos meus maiores temores – fazendo com que grande parte dos presentes ficassem de pé para aplaudir. A dança fica ainda mais ritmada (Julian realmente caprichou na coreografia dessa vez), e tenho também que confessar que a letra foi bem elaborada.

Olhei em direção aos jurados – entre eles Linda – e fiquei ainda mais preocupado ao ver suas expressões satisfeitas e emocionadas.

_Oh, I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete!_

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me,_

_I swear all of the rest could just disappear._

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

_As long as you're there!_

E a última nota fez meus pelos da nuca arrepiarem, e a plateia vibrou ainda mais. Céus, a dança foi perfeita, a voz de Gravelle saiu perfeita e a música também... Como ganharemos isso?

A plateia parecia não parar de aplaudir, e as meninas logo se colocaram de pé e foram direto para o camarim, provavelmente para chorar. Os meninos as seguiram, e ainda ouvíamos os aplausos quando todos já se encontrávamos na sala.

- O que foi aquilo? – Sirius perguntou, com a expressão ainda chocada.

- Eles detonaram – Beth disse, com uma expressão meio agonizante.

- Perdemos! – Emelina e Alice soltaram, enquanto já choravam.

Soltei um suspiro, quase entrando no desespero deles.

- Nina... – murmurei para ela, num canto afastado da sala.

Ela segurou minhas mãos e pôs-se a acariciá-las, mas nem isso ajudou. Alice continuava a chorar, e Dorcas comentava com Beth o tanto que os passos deles tinham sido "maneiros".

- Você tem que ajudá-los – ela disse, e obviamente estava certa.

Assenti, e me voltei para eles.

- Pessoal, atenção – falei, batendo as mãos.

Eles interromperam as conversas e os choros para me encarar.

- É a nossa última competição. É a última vez de vocês naquele palco, buscando a vitória – eu disse, com a voz mais confiante que pude. – A última chance de mostrar que vocês são bons. Porque vocês são. Os sonserinos foram excelentes? Foram, isso é inegável. Mas nada muda, nada diz que vocês também não sejam. Acreditem, pessoal, porque eu acredito em vocês.

Silêncio completo, exceto pelas meninas que ainda fungavam baixinho.

- Chegamos até aqui, e aqueles sonserinos não vão nos desanimar, porque eu não vou deixar – continuei, e finalmente soei convincente. – Treinamos bastante para isso e enfrentamos tanta coisa... Enfrentamos todas as casas, pessoal, todas! E está na hora de recebemos nosso prêmio por isso, e não vai ser agora que vamos desistir!

Alguns assentiram, e James, Sirius e John tinham um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Lembrem-se da sensação da vitória... Lembrem-se de como é aquilo, e vocês vão ver que podemos ganhar isso – falei, e então estendi o braço. – Vocês estão comigo?

John ficou de pé num salto e correu para estender a mão também, e logo veio James, Sirius e Franco. Lily, Sophie, Maria e Dorcas também se aproximaram, e logo todos estavam ali, numa roda, inclusive Nina. A confiança logo tomou conta, quando todos diziam palavras positivas e riam da piada mais suja que John poderia ter soltado naquela hora.

- Vamos ganhar aquele prêmio – falei, olhando para todos e sentindo um orgulho que acho que nunca senti na minha vida. – Grifinória!

E todos gritaram, numa só voz:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

* * *

><p><span>Lily<span>:

Quando saí do banheiro e dei de cara com aquele... ser, percebi que eu não devia ter o feito. A pessoa apareceu sabe-se lá da onde, e o susto que eu levei não ajudou muito no meu estado nervoso.

- Olá, Evans – Gravelle disse. Acho que eu iria vomitar nela. – Me desculpe pelo susto.

- Já sei – falei depressa. – Você está aqui para desdenhar nossa apresentação, fazer ameaças ridículas e desejar que eu escorre, caia e morra no palco, não é? Pois fique sabendo que eu não estou com muita vontade de te ouvir e perder meu tempo, então suma!

Ela não arredou o pé, mas também não falou o que eu esperava que ela dissesse.

- Na verdade... Eu vim aqui me desculpar – ela disse, e eu poderia ter morrido de susto com aquilo.

- Qual é a jogada? – perguntei, e então comecei a olhar para os lados. – Não me diga que está planejando jogar gosma em mim agora? Isso seria sujo e...

- Não há gosma nenhuma – ela disse, e só agora percebi que ela usava sua voz verdadeira, e não aquela forçada e irritante que virou sua "marca registrada". – Eu falei sério.

Olhei com desconfiança para ela, e fiquei de olho caso houvesse alguma armadilha da piranha.

- Relaxe, Evans – ela disse, e então olhou para o chão. – Eu vim me desculpar com você, e por conta própria – voltou a me encarar. – Me desculpar por tudo o que eu já te fiz.

Sem dúvidas, era uma armadilha.

- Tirar seu namorado daquela forma tão estúpida, te criticar de todo jeito, te humilhar e todas as coisas ruins que eu já te fiz durante todos esses anos – ela dizia, e eu fiquei pasma ao perceber que ela parecia estar sendo sincera. – Não foi muito... Legal da minha parte.

- É, não foi – concordei.

- Sabe, eu... Sempre senti inveja de você, de tudo o que você tinha. Por isso quis roubar seu namorado, seu coral... – ela disse, quase sussurrando. – Acho que isso foi desde o primeiro dia nesse castelo. Eu via que você era uma garota inteligente, esperta... Com o passar do tempo eu percebi que queria ser como você, sempre tão rodeada de amigos. Eu não tive essa sorte, e é por isso que eu tive que arranjar gente de outra casa para me acompanhar.

- Justo da Sonserina? – perguntei com uma cara feia, e ela riu.

- Pois é. E a fama de Garota do Engano não ajudou muito – ela deu de ombros. – Eu fiz coisas horríveis, mas de algum modo eu venho acordando. Depois que James descobriu que estava enfeitiçado, isso me trouxe um pouco para a realidade. Acho que eu passei a perceber que não valia a pena estragar a vida das pessoas... E é por isso que eu estou aqui para pedir seu perdão. James fugiu de mim quando me aproximei, então...

Fiquei apenas a fitá-la. Minha desconfiança e paranoia tinham passado um pouco, mas ainda assim eu a olhava com relutância.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu só quero que você saiba, e também não quero me formar com essa situação pendente – ela voltou a murmurar. – Sei que também não devo estar agradando por estar no coral da Sonserina, mas foi um favor que fiz às minhas amigas. Não deu muito para recusar.

- Sabe que pode tirar a vitória da gente, não é? – falei para ela, e ela assentiu.

- Caso isso aconteça, nem vou comemorar – ela bufou. – Mas vá, Evans. Logo você estará no palco. Só queria tirar esse peso de cima de mim, então você pode pensar mais tarde sobre minhas desculpas.

- Vou pensar – respondi simplesmente.

- Então... Boa sorte. Torcerei por vocês – disse Gravelle, se afastando e acenando.

- Gravelle! – chamei, antes que ela virasse o corredor. Ela esperou. – Seu solo foi ótimo.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Evans – e foi embora.

Voltando ao camarim, ainda perplexa, vi que os outros já haviam chegado, já que estavam perdidos na plateia antes. Benn estava com os amigos, e Alicia e Eric assistiram à apresentação da Sonserina junto de Suzz (que também passou para desejar a todos boa sorte). O camarim estava lotado, com conversas e treinos de última hora. Eu via Beth dar uma bronca em Sirius porque ele não havia se acostumado em usar os suspensórios direito, eu via Emelina, Dorcas e Remo cantando a parte deles na música, e o resto dos outros treinando para o último número. Acho que seria o mais legal de todos.

Recebemos o sinal para já irmos para o palco, e deu aquela aflição de sempre. Todas as partes do meu corpo tremiam, minha barriga fazia um barulho estranho e eu suava frio. Sim, o negócio era sério.

- Muito bem, pessoal. Boa sorte – desejou Mister D pela última vez.

Todo mundo se dirigiu para a saída, e eu fui para junto de James.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

Apenas assenti, nervosa.

- Tudo vai dar certo, Lily – ele disse, sorrindo de um modo confiante e, depois de depositar um leve beijo em minha testa, saiu. Ele ficaria do outro lado do palco, como havíamos ensaiado.

Caminhei até onde eu deveria ficar, e dei de cara com Jessie.

- Lily, boa sorte – ele disse, gentilmente.

- Ahn, Jessie... Obrigada – sorri levemente.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro por um tempo, sem graça.

- Acho que é só isso – ele disse. – Ah, e... Saiba que eu estou torcendo por vocês. Sim, contra minha casa. Acho que vocês merecem.

Fiquei surpresa, e então sorri novamente.

- Obrigada.

Ele me deu um rápido beijo no rosto e se afastou. Era muita surpresa para poucos minutos.

Fiquei nervosa, e foi aí que me lembrei da primeira vez que fui me apresentar. Um solo meu, onde eu temia esquecer a letra ou fazer coisa pior... Parecia ser a tanto tempo. Tanta coisa mudou...

Havíamos ganhado daquela vez. Será que aconteceria o mesmo hoje?

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

Estava na hora. Vi Lily do outro lado do palco, e escutei a plateia aplaudir. A música começou.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

Eu já havia me acostumado com aquela forte iluminação do único holofote em mim e Lily, enquanto o resto do auditório estava completamente apagado. Dava até a impressão que estávamos sozinhos ali...

Passei a me concentrar nos passos da valsa, e tentei interpretar, também. Não era muito difícil; eu só tinha que olhar bem nos olhos de Lily e cantar com o maior sentimento possível... Eu havia feito o mesmo na hora de compor aquela música.

_But I hold on_

_I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

Percebi que Lily, um pouco depois, começou a mudar sua postura. Seguíamos os passos e rodávamos pelo palco, mas parecia que nem estávamos fazendo aquilo. Só estava ela e eu ali, meu rosto tão perto do dela, e cada toque uma sensação diferente... Algo estava errado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava totalmente certo.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

A partir daí foi difícil acompanhar tudo o que havíamos ensaiado. Meus olhos não saíam de seus olhos e de sua boca, e eu via que ela fazia o mesmo. Repetimos os passos anteriores, já que eu (e acho que também ela) havia se esquecido do resto da coreografia. Eu parecia ter me esquecido de tudo...

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know?_

Os outros apareceram na cortina de trás, e bem a tempo. Agora eu e Lily definitivamente havíamos parado de dançar, cantando um para o outro e ignorando todo o resto, entrelaçando nossas mãos e olhando de um modo que há tempos não olhávamos. Aqueles olhos verdes eram tão lindos...

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending ?_

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be _

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be _

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

Paramos de cantar, e somente os outros continuaram. Dei um passo em sua direção, e nunca me senti tão feliz por ela não ter recuado. Acariciei seu rosto, enquanto ela ainda me fitava...

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be _

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be _

_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

- _Pretending_... – cantamos somente, e encostei minha boca na dela.

Não sei se a surpresa maior foi ela não ter se afastado (como normalmente faria) ou ela ter levado suas mãos ao meu rosto. Senti algo explodir dentro de mim, algo que há muito tempo estava guardado... Algo que só ela conseguia despertar em mim.

Eu não sabia onde estava, quando e o porquê, só sabia que eu estava ali, finalmente com a Lily. Eu quase não conseguia expressar minhas emoções confusas em meus pensamentos.

Afinal de contas, estava escrito nas estrelas. Agora e para sempre.*

* * *

><p><em>* Música de John Lennon, Woman :3<em>

* * *

><p><span>Nina<span>:

Isso não podia ser bom. O auditório ficou num silêncio mortal, enquanto eu via a expressão chocada de Dorcas, Alice e os outros que estavam fazendo voz de fundo enquanto James e Lily cantavam. Fiquei imaginando a reação de David, que estava assistindo a tudo lá atrás do palco.

Lily e James se separaram, e então olharam ao redor, adotando uma expressão assustada. E então, em uníssono, o auditório inteiro se pôs de pé para aplaudir e gritar. Por essa eu não esperava também.

As pessoas haviam simplesmente amado aquilo, e ficaram um bom tempo gritando. Só fiquei a imaginar se os jurados tinham pensado nisso também.

Lily e James foram se preparar o próximo número, enquanto os aplausos iam cessando. A outra música original começava.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark_

_It's been tearing me apart_

_Never knowing what we are_

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on trying to play it cool_

_Now it's time to make a move_

_And that's what I'm gonna do_

Algumas pessoas já ficavam de pé e batiam palma no ritmo, enquanto Sophie e os outros seguiam a coreografia perfeitamente.

_Lay it all down_

_Got something to say_

_Lay it all down_

_Throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now_

_Step on to the plate_

_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

E pronto, no refrão o auditório foi à loucura.

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

A plateia gritava tanto – ou talvez mais – como num jogo de quadribol. Pulavam, gritavam, assobiavam e tentavam cantar mesmo sem saber a letra. Enquanto isso, no palco, todos pareciam bem feliz em estarem fazendo aquele número.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts_

_Tell me why we gotta stop_

_I just wanna let it rock_

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road_

_Like we don't know where to go_

_Step back, let me take control_

Remo e Lina ficavam todo sorrisos na hora que se aproximavam para cantar e dançarem juntos (e grande parte das pessoas gritavam mais ainda, já que era o casal mais recente). Alice também cantava e sorria, e foi muito aclamada.

_Lay it all down_

_Got something to say_

_Lay it all down_

_Throw your doubt away_

_Do or die now_

_Step on to the plate_

_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

E todos se juntaram no palco numa dança ritmada e perfeita. A animação e a felicidade de estarem ali, todos juntos, parecia fazer com que a apresentação ficasse ainda mais melhor.

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_You gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love, alright_

_Come on and li-li-light it up_

_Light it up tonight!_

Quase cheguei a ficar surda de tanto que os alunos gritaram e aplaudiram no final da música, e pareciam que não iam parar tão cedo. As luzes do palco se apagaram por um momento, e quando voltaram a se acender parecia que o número no palco havia dobrado. De fato, os jogadores, as líderes de torcida, Benn, Alicia e Eric haviam entrado, e isso fez com que a agitação dos espectadores aumentasse.

A música preferida de David começou, e fiquei arrepiada a partir do momento em que James começou a cantar.

_Oh, I remember every little thing_

_As if it happened only yesterday_

_Parking by the lake_

_And there was not another car in sight_

_And I never had a girl_

_Looking any better than you did_

_And all the kids at school_

_They were wishing they were me that night_

As vozes de várias meninas foram ouvidas quando foi Sirius que cantou. Foi bom termos aproveitado a voz de todos dessa vez, assim não teríamos reclamações (principalmente de Dorcas).

_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_

_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_C'mon! Hold tight!_

_C'mon! Hold tight!_

Quando Benn e Sean cantaram, ouvi mais gritos vindos dos lufanos, gritando o nome de Benn. Gritaram pelo nome de Sean, também, e então me lembrei que eu havia levado ele para o coral da Lufa-Lufa tempos atrás. Sua voz era mesmo incrível.

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_Ah! In the deep dark night_

_Paradise by the dashboard light_

Como dessa vez a música era conhecida, muitos cantaram juntos. Aquele número estava tão animado que não demorou muito para que as pessoas começassem a dançar e aplaudir no ritmo.

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_

_We're gonna go all way tonight is the night!_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_

_We're gonna go all way tonight is the night!_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_

_We're gonna go all way tonight is the night!_

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_

_We're gonna go all way tonight is the night!_

E então a voz de Lily ecoou pelo auditório, alta, afinada e perfeita. Mais uma vez, arrepiei.

_Stop right there!_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before we go any further_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?_

_Let me sleep on it (sleep on it)_

_Baby, baby let me sleep on it (sleep on it)_

_Let me sleep on it_

_I'll give you an answer in the morning_

Nunca na vida eu tinha visto uma apresentação que deixava a plateia tão animada quanto aquela. Todo mundo estava indo ao delírio, como se estivessem num show ou algo do tipo. Sensacional!

_I gotta know right now!_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Let me sleep on it_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Let me sleep on it_

_Will you love me forever?_

Eu nunca tinha visto aquele palco tão cheio, também. Os vestidos rodando, os garotos dançando com as garotas, todos sorrindo e tentando vencer o cansaço de cantar e dançar tanto ao mesmo tempo.

_I couldn't take it any longer_

_Lord I was crazy_

_And when the feeling came upon me_

_Like a title wave_

_I started swearing to my God and on my mother's grave_

_That I would love you to the end of time_

_(I swore) I would love you to the end of time_

Eu queria ter todo aquele fôlego, mas talvez eu estivesse velha demais para isso. Só sei que eu me emocionei, mais do que com uma música de notas baixas e com uma letra depressiva. Me emocionei de ver todos reunidos ali, juntos, confiantes, aproveitando cada último segundo naquele palco e dando o melhor de si. Sim, eu me emocionei e estava prestes a chorar...

_So now I'm praying for the end of time_

_To hurry up and arrive_

_'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_

_I don't think that I can really survive_

_I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_But God only knows what I can do right now_

_I'm praying for the end of time_

_It's all that I can do (all that I can do)_

_Praying for the end of time_

_So I can end my time with you!_

_It was long ago and it was far away_

_And it was so much better that it is today_

_Felt so right_

_Felt so good, PARADISE!_

Aplausos. Gritos. Vaias sonserinas inaudíveis. Era só o que eu podia descrever, enquanto o grande grupo reverenciava no palco, arfando e provavelmente com o sentimento de dever cumprido.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius<span>:

Mesmo ofegantes, suados e acabados, chegamos ao camarim pulando e comemorando tal como a plateia ainda estava fazendo lá fora. As meninas comemoravam com pulinhos, e o resto ainda cantava em completa animação. Parecíamos ter ganhado, sim, mas estávamos com esse sentimento mesmo antes do resultado.

Mister D entrou, e foi acolhido por gritos histéricos e palmas.

- Já ganhamos! Já ganhamos! – fizemos uma roda e começamos a pular, com Mister D perdido lá no meio. – Já ganhamos!

Ficamos comemorando mais um pouco, Mister D nos parabenizando e dizendo que tínhamos ido ótimos, e que o time de quadribol havia feito os passos com perfeição. Continuamos a comentar, e foi aí que puxei Pontas.

- Cara, o que foi aquilo? – perguntei, rindo, enquanto Remo também se aproximava.

- Eu sei – ele espiou Lily, e depois sorriu. – Foi meio que... Inevitável.

- Eu achei que você tinha ferrado a gente, mas na verdade todo mundo amou aquilo – Aluado disse, rindo.

- E então, vai falar com ela? – olhei para Lily também, que nesse momento comemorava junto com Alice e Lina.

- Pretendo, na festa de comemoração – Pontas disse, feliz. – Isso é, se ganharmos.

- Fomos bem demais para perder – falou Aluado.

E nesse momento Nina entrou na sala, e foi acolhida por vários abraços contentes, e demoramos um pouco pra perceber que ela não tinha uma expressão muito boa.

- O que foi? – Dorcas perguntou, o sorriso sumindo. – Ah não, más notícias?

- Está passando bem, Nina? – David disse, pondo as mãos sobre sua barriga.

- Não, não – ela disse, forçando um sorriso. – Vocês foram muito bem, excelentes, pessoal, eu até chorei. Só que...

- Só que o que o que quê? – John perguntou, engasgando-se.

Nina olhou pra todos, e por fim para Lily e James.

- Geralmente, numa competição, quando se envolve o lado profissional com o lado pessoal, digamos que se pode... Perder alguns pontos – ela mordeu o lábio, como se estivesse culpada de nos dizer aquilo. – E no caso seria... O beijo.

Ficamos em silêncio, até Dorcas ofegar.

- Quer dizer que podemos perder a competição por causa da troca de saliva desses dois? – ela disse, apontando de Lily para James. – Não posso acreditar, não posso!

Lily instantaneamente fez uma expressão culpada, e em seguida James também. A animação tinha completamente sumido, e os outros ficaram quietos. Nina havia cortado nosso barato.

- Tem certeza disso, Nina? – Mister D perguntou, e ela simplesmente abaixou a cabeça.

- Sério, vocês dois! – Dorcas disse, irritada. – Por que não se beijaram antes? Nos ensaios? Nos corredores? No Salão Principal igual o Remo e a Emelina? Em qualquer lugar? Vocês tiveram tempo para isso!

- Dorcas... – Moreau repreendeu, com o tom de voz baixo como se tivesse ouvido a pior notícia do dia.

Talvez ela de fato fosse.

* * *

><p><span>Jason<span>:

E aqui vamos nós. Não havia palavras para descrever nosso nervosismo, ainda mais depois da má notícia de Nina. Não tínhamos mais conversado desde isso, com medo do resultado que antes estávamos querendo tanto saber.

Logo fomos chamado por um dos jurados (um dos três que trabalhavam no Ministério). Andamos lentamente, como uma marcha de soldados prontos para a guerra. Alguns deram as mãos, outros rezaram, mas não tinha como fugir daquilo.

Até Nina e Mister D estavam quietos. Não se deram nem ao trabalho de cochichar, como às vezes costumavam fazer. Eles apenas deram as mãos e lideraram a caminhada até o palco. Andamos o mais devagar que podemos, mas era inevitável.

A plateia estava agitada, e vimos muitos colegas nossos da Grifinória gritar nossos nomes quando aparecemos. Toda a equipe da Sonserina já estava ali, lançando sorrisinhos de desdém. Gravelle era a única que nem se dava ao trabalho de nos encarar. O time de jurados estava no outro canto, e entre eles reconheci Madame Rosmerta. Ela acenou e sorriu para Mister D, fazendo com que Nina suspirasse, ciumenta.

Dumbledore fez um gesto com a mão, e as vozes da plateia se calaram, e nós da Grifinória apenas abaixamos a cabeça, como se estivéssemos com vergonha do resultado antes mesmo de ele ser anunciado.

- Foi um ano esplêndido – ele disse, alto. Só escutávamos sua voz, e mais nada. – Apresentações maravilhosas de alunos indubitavelmente talentosos. Passaram por esse palco as lindas garotas da Corvinal, os incríveis garotos da Lufa-Lufa, e agora estamos diante de duas equipes fantásticas que não desapontaram nem um pouco na performance final.

Vamos logo com isso, senhor diretor. Quero ir logo para meu dormitório e dormir até o dia de embora daqui...

- Infelizmente, um só pode ser o campeão da noite. Se nesse papel estiver escrito Sonserina, a vitória é dela – ele disse, se direcionando para a equipe de verde. Uma pequena parte do auditório aplaudiu e gritou. – E se estiver escrito Grifinória, ambas as equipes terão que se preparar para uma apresentação para amanhã, à noite, para desempate.

Nossa equipe foi muito mais aplaudida, e eu me senti péssimo por isso. Mal sabiam eles que provavelmente seriam desapontados.

- E está na hora de saber disso. O campeão que todos esperamos para saber está nesse envelope... – ele levantou o papel. – Vamos saber agora...

Aquele suspense era torturante. Mesmo sabendo que a chance de perdermos era alta, nos juntamos e demos as mãos como geralmente fazíamos. Porém, antes mesmo de Dumbledore começar a abrir o envelope, uma voz interveio.

- Dumbledore, espere! – Nina se adiantou, e cochichos se seguiram. – Preciso falar uma coisa primeiro.

O diretor ergueu as sobrancelhas, seus olhos azuis confusos. Eu e os outros trocamos olhares indagadores, e nem Mister D parecia esperar por aquilo.

Nina respirou fundo antes de dizer, e falou alto o suficiente para todo o auditório ouvir.

- Quando eu coordenava o coral da Lufa-Lufa, eu... – ela hesitou. Demorou um pouco para voltar a falar. – Eu... Sabotei o resultado da segunda competição, fazendo com que minha equipe ganhasse.

Pessoas não paravam de ofegar, e até eu havia ficado surpreso com essa. Nina tinha a pior cara culpada possível, e tinha virado para Mister D e dito "sinto muito".

- Isso é impossível! – um dos jurados disse. – Nossos votos são a prova de sabotagem.

- Mas eu não sabotei magicamente, apenas troquei os papéis – Nina explicou, com tom óbvio. – Foi uma ação completamente comum no mundo trouxa, e por isso foi algo fácil para mim, já que sou professora da matéria. Tenho os papéis originais guardados comigo até hoje, se quiserem ver.

Mais exclamações chocadas pelo auditório. Mister D não se cabia de perplexidade, enquanto Dorcas começou com gritos de protesto.

Dumbledore fez um gesto novamente, e todos foram se calando.

- Nina...? – ele perguntou.

- Sinto muito, Dumbledore – ela disse, de cabeça baixa. – Eu era uma vaca... Não ia aceitar perder de novo. E também estava na cara que eles iam ganhar, não sei por que vocês não perceberam! A apresentação de Somebody To Love deles foi maravilhosa!

John e Sirius também se puseram a protestar para os jurados, enquanto Dumbledore parecia completamente perdido. Pela terceira vez, pediu silêncio.

Caminhou até os outros jurados (um pouco mais de dez pessoas), e começaram a sussurrar freneticamente. As pessoas esperavam, mas também cochichavam uma com as outras.

- Desculpem, gente, desculpem! – Nina chegou até nós, torcendo as mãos. – Eu não podia deixar que vocês perdessem por uma diferença de dois pontos!

- Nina... – Mister D balançou a cabeça. – Sabotar os resultados daquela competição foi a coisa mais... Legal que você poderia ter feito.

Nina fez uma cara que não entendeu, mas Mister D não teve tempo de explicar, já que Dumbledore voltava a caminhar para o centro do palco.

- Em uma breve discussão com meus companheiros do júri, chegamos a uma decisão – disse o diretor. – Não é justo que a equipe da Sonserina perca um ponto, já que não estava sequer envolvida nisso.

Os sonserinos comemoravam, enquanto nós gritávamos de reprovação. Dorcas havia tirado o salto e ameaçava um dos jurados. Teve que ser impedida por Franco.

- E, por um lado – Dumbledore interrompeu o estardalhaço – também não é certo que a Grifinória fique com um ponto a menos, roubado tão injustamente. Portanto, a Grifinória ganha um ponto, empatando a competição e fazendo com que o resultado final esteja nesse envelope.

As pessoas apenas aplaudiram, já que o resultado ainda estava para ser anunciado. Era agora ou nunca. Tudo ou nada. O final de tudo estava naquele papel.

Dumbledore voltou a abrir o envelope. Tudo parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta. Ele tira outro papel de dentro do envelope. Lê. Olha para os dois times. Olha para a plateia.

- E a casa campeã da competição de corais...

Uma gota de suor desceu pela minha testa. Dei uma olhada em Maria antes disso, e vi seu rosto de agonia igual a de todos os outros.

- É...

Apertei mais a mão de Emelina e de Lily que eu segurava. Fechei os olhos, esperando que Dumbledore dissesse a palavra final.

_Whoa! Ah!_

- GRIFINÓRIA! – Dumbledore gritou. – A CASA GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A COMPETIÇÃO DE CORAIS!

O auditório pareceu explodir. Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e aplaudiam e soltavam urros de alegria. Papeizinhos voavam pelos ares enquanto eu abraçava a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei.

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_Roll around this roundabout_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I loved you now_

_Oh yeah _

As meninas começavam a chorar (confesso que eu meio que chorei também), os garotos e eu não paravam de gritar. Uma felicidade imensa brotou de dentro de mim, inexplicável, súbita, maravilhosa.

Todo mundo começou a se abraçar, enquanto a plateia ainda comemorava e aplaudia sem parar. Me aproximei de Maria, mas ela não me abraçou. Simplesmente segurou minhas vestes e me puxou para o melhor beijo que eu já havia recebido dela, ignorando os milhares de papéis que caíam sobre nós.

- Eu te amo – ela disse, e então sequei suas lágrimas.

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't wave!_

E depois pegamos Mister D de surpresa e o erguemos no ar, jogando-o pro alto e quase matando o professor do coração. Ficamos nisso até o troféu chegar.

Era simplesmente enorme, de ouro, ainda mais brilhantes com as luzes do palco e, em seu topo, um lindo casal de dançarinos transparentes, também muito luminosos. Passou de mão em mão até chegar ao nosso querido professor que, não se cabendo de alegria, também acabou desabando no choro e abraçando Nina.

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_Normally we're making out_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now!_

Ficamos mais um tempo comemorando no palco, e a plateia continuou por lá para nos aclamar. Os sonserinos já haviam dado no pé, e nós continuávamos a abraçar uns aos outros. Mister D e Nina agradeciam aos jurados, Lily e Sophie agradecia a Dumbledore. Um fotógrafo saiu não se sabe de onde e tirou várias fotos de nós, de Nina, Mister D e do troféu.

A chuva de papéis ainda não havia parado quando tive Maria de volta para meus braços e, mais adiante, outro casal finalmente mostrava-se feliz. Lily e James se beijavam com tanta vontade que haviam tombado para o chão (e ainda assim não haviam parado de se beijar).

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't WAVE!_

- FESTA NA SALA COMUNAL! – Sirius anunciou, e foi pra lá que fomos.

_ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Let's stay up all night_

_I'll get real high_

_Slumber party; pillow fight_

_My eyes and your eyes_

_Like Peter Pan up in the sky_

_My best friend's house tonight_

_Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye_

Aquela sala nunca esteve tão lotada. Uma decoração rápida havia sido feita, com balões de festas e cartazes de vitória para todos os lados. Fomos mais aplaudidos do que nunca assim que entramos na sala, e uísques de fogo foram servidos. Sirius foi o primeiro a abrir a primeira garrafa, espirrando na primeira pessoa que estava na sua frente – no caso, Emelina – tomando uma enorme enxurrada de uísque.

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't take me tongue tied_

_Don't kiss me goodnight_

_Don't..._

A mania pegou, e logo estava todo mundo espirrando uísque por todo lado. Peguei o meu e abri em direção a Maria, que fazia o mesmo contra mim. Havia virado uma guerra. Lily abria uma garrafa diretamente na boca de James, enquanto Dorcas jogava para os ares. Do outro lado da sala, Sophie abria uma em cima da mesa, e a sala inteira foi à loucura. Era uma festa tão grande que nem McGonagall podia nos parar.

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_Roll around this roundabout_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

E foi no momento seguinte que as pessoas gritaram ainda mais: depois de espirrar o máximo de uísque que conseguiu em cima de Benn, Sean foi pego de surpresa pelo mesmo, recebendo um beijo que nunca esperaria. Não houve um que não comemorou, e lá ficaram os dois, não ligando mais para nada e para ninguém.

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't..._

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't wave no goodbye_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Don't..._

E o que eu fiz? Fui ficar com a minha garota, obviamente. Eu nunca imaginaria que ela me desculparia na vida, mas decidi não tocar no assunto por ora. Ninguém estava ligando para isso.

Havíamos ganhado. Ganhamos, nós ganhamos!

Não havia felicidade maior do que essa de agora. Só tínhamos que comemorar. Comemorar a vitória com os amigos, com quem nós amávamos.

E nada mais importa.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oooh..._

* * *

><p><span>Franco<span>:

Auge da festa. Pessoas de várias casas participavam, e a animação só tendia a aumentar (isso que já se passava da meia-noite). Acho que McGonagall nem se daria ao trabalho de aparecer e nos mandar pra cama. Acho que ela não faria isso.

- Estou tão, mas tão feliz! – Alice chegou, me abraçando. Levantei-a e a girei. – Ganhamos, amor, nós ganhamos!

- Eu nem consigo acreditar. Quem diria, hein? – soltei um suspiro. – Depois de tantas coias que a gente enfrentou, bem que merecíamos.

- Nossa – ela disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Eu chorei tanto que até desidratei. E quantas surpresas! Nina nos prejudicou no passado e acabou nos ajudando hoje, Benn e Sean ficaram juntos, Lily e James também, Maria e Jason voltaram! É tanta felicidade que não está cabendo dentro de mim!

- E aí casal! – Emelina chegou nos abraçando, junto a Remo. – Vencemos, vencemos, vencemos! Vocês estão tão felizes quanto eu?

- Talvez mais – Alice disse, fazendo uma rápida dança da vitória. – Ai que vontade de... Cuspir na cara daqueles sonserinos! Se bem que a cara de bosta que fizeram já foi suficiente.

- Quero ver se vão ousar jogar aquela gosma na nossa cara de novo – Remo disse, rindo. Emelina abraçou seu pescoço.

- Nunca mais farão isso – ela sorriu, e depois se beijaram.

- Ah, olha lá! – Emelina disse depois, rindo e apontando para um lugar na sala. – Que Merlin seja louvado, finalmente!

E lá estava Lily e James, beijando tudo o que não haviam beijado em tantos meses separados. Nós quatro rimos, e também agradecemos a Merlin.

- Está tudo tão perfeito que eu tenho que bater minha cabeça em algum lugar pra ter certeza se é verdade – disse Lina, e Alice bufou.

- Acho que já andou batendo a cabeça demais, chega.

- Ah, que nada! – ela disse, dançando por aí. Trombou com um aluno da Corvinal, se desequilibrou e caiu de cara no chão. A sala ficou em silêncio quando Remo soltou um grito de preocupação.

Mas em seguida Emelina se pós de pé e soltou um grito de entusiasmo:

- É FESTA!

As pessoas gritaram em seguida, voltando a festejar ainda mais. Enquanto isso, Aluado recuperava a cor do rosto que havia sumido.

A festa continuou, e ficou ainda melhor quando Mister D e Nina chegaram, após conversarem mais um pouco com os jurados. Foram recebidos com muitas palmas e até reverências. Mister D também havia chegado para nos avisar que teremos que fazer um número amanhã pela manhã.

- Um número? Para quê? Nós já vencemos! – Sophie protestou.

- É um número final dos campeões – ele disse, tranquilamente. – Não se preocupem. Só escolham uma música fácil, separem as linhas e cantem. Nada de coreografia ou outra coisa. Vou deixar por conta de vocês.

Apenas assentimos e voltamos a curtir a festa, como o próprio professor e Nina fizeram. McGonagall pouco depois chegou, mas não para cortar e sim participar da festa. Também foi muito bem recebida.

Mais bebidas e até comidas começaram a ser servidas. Arrumaram um rádio e uma música agitada e alta tocava. Isso que tínhamos outra festa no domingo, a nossa formatura. Haja energia pra tudo isso.

Fui dançar com Alice, e cumprimentei Lily e James no caminho. Haviam parado um pouco com os amassos e se juntavam com a galera. Emelina e as Griffies começaram com uma dança maluca mais tarde, a qual uma Dorcas um pouco mais alterada começou a aplaudir antes da hora.

Eu nem me lembro direito que horas aquela festa foi acabar. Ao amanhecer, talvez? Ninguém sabe. Eu acabei ficando bêbado, não de álcool, mas de festa. Não sei se isso existe, mas é o único jeito que arrumei para explicar. Eu estava tão bêbado que nem me lembro quando Slughorn havia chegado, ou quando Pirraça acabou participando da festa, ou o porquê de o fantasma Nick ter ficado girando no teto da Torre. Nem me lembro direito como voltei para o meu dormitório.

Eu só sabia de uma coisa: todos estavam felizes. Sim, todos estavam felizes, e não havia jeito melhor de estar deixando Hogwarts. Simplesmente não havia.

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas<span>:

Acordei com uma ressaca do diabo. Tive que pedir a poção milagrosa de Sirius, e percebi que ele também havia precisado muito dela. O clima naquele castelo estava tão bom que eu, Dorcas Meadowes (sim, euzinha) até estava com uma vontade de morar lá por mais um tempo. É claro que eu ainda estava bêbada, não podia ser... Desde quando eu quero ficar mais tempo na escola?

Em todo o caso, tanto eu quanto os outros recebemos aplausos assim que entramos no Salão Principal. Ah, e Dumbledore também anunciou o resultado da Copa das Casas. Geralmente ele anunciava no jantar, mas ele achou melhor anunciar mais cedo para que a arrumação para a formatura de amanhã começasse mais cedo também (eu não acredito que já vou formar amanhã! Alguém me belisque!).

Enfim, a campeã foi a Corvinal. Não ficamos tão felizes, já que sairíamos daqui sem uma vitória na Copa das Casas. Mas quer saber, quem liga? Fomos campeões do coral e de quadribol, enquanto a Sonserina saiu sem nada. Bem feito, babacas. E, também, não se ganha todas (eu infelizmente tive que aprender isso. Dorcas Meadowes pode sim, perder).

Lily e Emelina foram as que ficaram mais chateadas, já que são as nerds. Mas é bem difícil quando se compete com a casa dos nerds, e como aprontamos mais nesse ano do que estudamos, acho que nossa pontuação não ficou muito boa. Nem liguei muito, também, já que ganhamos muitas outras vezes (graças a principalmente Lily e Emelina, as nerds). Terminamos em terceiro, sendo a Lufa-Lufa a segunda colocada. Sonserina ficou em último! Não há felicidade maior nesse mundo, minha gente!

Ah, e não podemos nos esquecer também que eu precisava causar a discórdia. Fui desfilando lindamente até a mesa da Sonserina, exatamente onde Stanton, Elliot e mais uma cambada de desocupados da Sonserina estavam.

- Olá, Stanton – falei, cínica, e com divertimento na voz. – Dormiu bem? Teve pesadelos? Imagino que deve ter sido difícil, já que foi dormir como uma tremenda perdedora.

- Me deixe em paz, Meadowes – ela rosnou, e eu dei uma risadinha. Ela nem ousou me encarar, a bandida!

- Acho que toda aquela bobeirinha ridícula que publicou no _meu_ jornal não adiantou muita coisa, não é? Sinto muito por você – fiz um muxoxo, e depois gargalhei. – Deve ser triste se formar assim.

Ela não respondeu, e eu ri novamente.

- Mas acho que você aprendeu, colega – falei com orgulho na voz. – A nunca mais falar mal de mim e dos meus amigos. Acho que você já viu que você sempre sai perdendo – dei de ombros. – Como sempre, não é?

Ela me olhou de um jeito mortal, e eu apenas sorri.

- Adeus, adeus! – acenei e mandei um beijinho, só pra provocar e mostrar que eu venci todos eles. É claro, sou uma Meadowes.

Estava saindo do Salão Principal quando dei de cara com o casal. Lá estavam Jason e Maria, me olhando com hesitação.

- Oi, Dorcas – Jason disse, com a voz parecendo amigável.

- Oi – falei simplesmente.

Os dois se entreolharam, e Maria assentiu.

- Maria me contou tudo – ele disse, e então fez uma cara desconfortável. – E para os outros também.

- Ah, ótimo – falei, sem emoção. – Nada como ter a fama de carente que armou pra cima do namorado de outra. Excelente.

- Nós te perdoamos, Dorcas – Maria sorriu levemente. – Apesar de todas as suas tramoias e de todo sofrimento que nos fez passar.

Não respondi a isso, olhando de um para outro com vergonha.

- É isso aí, Dorcas – Jason concordou, e aí sorriu.

- Ahn... – falei, sem graça. Isso não é normal de Dorcas Meadowes. O que há de errado comigo? – O-Obrigada. A vocês, eu...

Tenso. Não soube mais o que dizer, e nem os dois, pelo visto. Fomos interrompidos com a benção de Merlin por Sophie.

- Aí estão vocês! – ela disse, arfando de tanto correr. – Tem gente indo para o auditório já! Número dos campeões, lembra?

E partimos para o auditório, e eu recebi um último sorriso dos dois. Oh, Merlin...

Ensaiamos apenas a música com pressa, escutando o auditório se encher. Foi a primeira vez que não sentimos ansiosos com aquele barulho. Havíamos ganhado porque somos todos incríveis (principalmente eu), e então entramos completamente à vontade naquele palco.

E qual é a melhor música de campeões que nós podíamos ter escolhido?

_I've paid my dues _

_Time after time _

_I've done my sentence _

_But committed no crime _

_And bad mistakes _

_I've made a few _

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face _

_But I've come through _

_(And we mean to go on and on and on and on)_

James cantou, Sirius cantou, eu cantei (uma parte bem escolhida para mim, devo dizer). A plateia comemorou só de termos começado a cantar aquela música, e então começaram a cantar juntos.

_We are the champions my friends _

_And we'll keep on fightin' till the end _

_We are the champions, we are the champions _

_No time for losers 'cause we are the champions _

_Of the world_

Sorríamos para Mister D, que estava escondidinho atrás do palco, apenas assentindo e fazendo sinal positivo para nós. Afinal, nem ele sabia que música havíamos escolhido – e ele até que estava com um pouco de medo, já que o último número que fizemos sem a ajuda dele foi um fiasco.

_I've taken my bows _

_And my curtain calls _

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that _

_goes with it _

_I thank you all _

_But it's been no bed of roses _

_No pleasure cruise _

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race _

_And I ain't gonna lose_

Depois foi Sean que cantou, e Sophie também. Todo mundo que quis tinha ganhado uns versinhos. Ficou bem legal até, mas só acho que eu merecia um pouco mais de destaque para variar. Eu sentia saudades daquela primeira apresentação onde eu ganhei um solo... Ah, bons tempos.

_We are the champions my friends _

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end _

_We are the champions _

_We are the champions _

_No time for losers _

_'cause we are the champions _

_Of the world _

E foi então que busquei meu destaque. Corri até Miste puxei para o palco. Os outros amaram tanto essa ideia que ajudaram a trazê-lo, já que ele era tímido demais para aparecer junto a nós. Mas, no final, ele acabou cedendo. Ele era tão campeão quanto nós.

_We are the champions my friends _

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end _

_We are the champions _

_We are the champions _

_No time for losers _

_'cause we are the champions_

_Off the world!_

_We Are_

_Champions_

_Of The_

_World!_

Todos ficaram de pé para aplaudir, gritando "Grifinória!" sem parar (e eu até ouvi meu nome!). Apenas sorríamos e agradecíamos, reverenciando para aquele auditório lotado pela última vez.

* * *

><p><span>Lily<span>:

Se for para comparar meu estado de espírito algumas semanas atrás com o de hoje, dá até pra pensar que eu tenho um sério transtorno de bipolaridade. Tudo que eu chorei por causa dos meus pais eu estava sorrindo agora. Todas essas coisas acontecendo me faziam esquecer daquilo, e então facilitava tudo.

Mas naquele sábado tudo estava estranho. Eu andava por aqueles corredores e ficava pensando: hoje era o último dia. Quero dizer, o último dia normal, antes do adeus. Amanhã o dia seria totalmente dedicado para a formatura, e na segunda já de manhã pegaríamos o Expresso de Hogwarts para voltar pra casa.

Mas que casa? Para onde eu iria agora? Morar com Petúnia está totalmente fora de questão, ainda mais porque aquele Dursley só exala antipatia. Tenho dó dos filhos deles. Acho que eu pegaria uma parte da minha herança e alugaria um lugar calmo para mim, enquanto arrumo algum trabalho. Virar auror? Curandeira? Trabalhar no Ministério? Eu estava sem rumo, então decidi que deixaria esse assunto para depois.

Fiquei a pensar em ontem, e em todas as surpresas que eu tive. Nossa vitória no coral foi a maior delas, e eu nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida quando Dumbledore anunciou a campeã. A outra, é claro, foi James me beijar. Ou eu que beijei ele? Nos beijamos, e pronto. Naquele momento eu senti meu mundo girar, e me senti tão _completa_...Agora, provavelmente, ele estava perambulando aí com Remo, Sirius e Rabicho, aproveitando também os últimos dias de marotos nessa escola. Beijei James tanto ontem que até enjoamos (ou não). E estar com ele definitivamente me fazia mais feliz.

Sean e Benn também conseguiram me surpreender. Eu torcia para aquilo, mas não imaginaria que ia acontecer tão cedo. Fiquei tão feliz por ele, e ver aquele rosto branquelo todo coradinho foi impagável. Maria e Jason também reataram – mais um motivo de felicidade – e confesso que não fiquei muito surpresa quando soube que Dorcas havia confessado que havia armado tudo. Eu bem que suspeitei.

Ah, não posso me esquecer da novidade dos alunos agora: pedir autógrafos. Isso mesmo, eu tive que assinar pergaminhos, livros e fotos por aí. Muitas pessoas vieram me dar os parabéns, alguns grupos aplaudiam quando eu passava e queriam tirar fotos comigo também. Me senti uma celebridade, mas mesmo assim fiquei feliz.

Ainda caminhando por aí, acabei me encontrando com Nina.

- Ansiosa para a formatura, Lily? – ela perguntou, enquanto acompanhava minha caminhada.

- Muito. Tão ansiosa que eu nem quero que chegue – dei de ombros, e ela riu.

- Acho que eu consigo entender. Nunca é fácil dar adeus à escola e aos amigos... – ela disse, e pelo visto sabia mesmo como era aquilo. – Tem ideia do que vai fazer depois de ir embora?

Argh, justo na ferida. Me encolhi, sem graça, porque talvez eu seja uma das poucas pessoas que ainda estava perdida.

- Lily, não se preocupe – ela disse, quando viu minha expressão aborrecida. – Eu tenho certeza que não importa qual profissão escolha você vai se sair muito bem – ela se pôs de frente em mim, e segurou meus ombros. Seus olhos eram muito gentis, e tinha um sorriso amigável. – Você é muito talentosa, tenha certeza disso.

- Há outros talentosos por aí...

- Mas você se destaca – disse Nina, e então suspirou. – Lembra quando eu ainda dirigia o coral da Lufa-Lufa, e só pra irritar vocês eu apareci por lá junto com Benn? Ele começou a cantar uma música e você interferiu, cantando junto com ele?

Balancei a cabeça, me recordando e sentindo saudades daqueles dias. Estava perto da festa anual dos marotos, onde só se via adolescentes bêbados e gente caída pelo chão.

- Você se mostrou a pessoa mais corajosa, firme e confiante que eu já havia visto. Não há palavras para descrever o tanto que fiquei surpresa – ela disse, rindo. – Você é muito especial, Lily, lembre-se disso.

É incrível como poucas palavras podem melhorar seu humor. Soltei um sorriso involuntário, e Nina pareceu satisfeita com isso.

- Obrigada, Nina – agradeci, ainda feliz.

- Só falei a verdade – ela riu, e então sua expressão mudou. – Tive uma ideia... Que tal fizermos um dueto? Como sou sua fã, seria uma grande honra.

- Um dueto com você? – parecia uma boa ideia, e fiquei contente com a proposta. – Claro! Se bem que, perto de você, vou até me sentir envergonhada.

- Ora, pare com isso – nós duas rimos, e então seus olhos brilharam. – Eu já tenho uma ideia.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina<span>:

_You can like the life you're living_

_You can live the life you like_

_You can even marry Harry_

_But mess around with Ike_

Oh Merlin, não acredito que elas iam fazer aquele número! Mas levando em conta a roupa que usavam e o telão enorme e cheio de luzes atrás delas, sim, elas iam fazer. Olhei para as meninas e Sean, e eles tinham a mesma expressão animada que a minha.

_And that's..._

_Good, isn't it?_

_Grand, isn't it?_

_Great, isn't it?_

_Swell, isn't it?_

_Fun, isn't it?_

_But nothing stays.._

Lily e Nina estavam tão sorridentes no palco! Enquanto isso, os meninos não entendiam muito bem. Tive que explicar para Remo que era um musical – o que não é muito comum de homens assistirem. Somente Mister D, é claro, um fanático por musicais. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver as duas lá no palco do auditório.

_In fifty years or so_

_It's gonna change, you know_

_But, oh, it's heaven_

_Nowadays!_

Eu e as meninas gritamos de entusiasmo, e os garotos também. Mesmo não conhecendo o musical, qualquer um ficaria agitado ao ver Nina e Lily tirando aquele roupão enorme para mostrar um vestido vermelho e cheio de brilhos embaixo e começando a dançar aquela música. As duas fizeram os passos perfeitamente, juntas e sem errar, assim como no musical.

Fizeram os passos com o chapéu, e então veio com a "arma", que eu supus que tinha a varinha camuflada.

_And all that..._

O telão de luzes explodiu de fagulhas, fazendo com que gritássemos ainda mais.

_JAZZ!_

E terminaram um número recebendo muitas palmas e gritaria da nossa parte. Foi perfeito, maravilhoso, lindo. Eu queria ter feito aquele número... Não sei porque não tive essa ideia antes.

- Lindas! – gritamos, ainda aplaudindo. As duas se abraçaram, e depois reverenciaram.

- Perfeitas!

- Gostosas! – e em seguida John levou um tapa na cabeça.

- Essa é a minha namorada, com orgulho! – James disse. Isso me lembrou da época em que ele dizia isso de Gravelle. Na época deu nojo. Hoje, com Lily, foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

E também era bom saber que minha memória finalmente estava voltando por completo. Esses eram detalhes que até então eu não me lembrava, e agora simplesmente veio na cabeça.

Tudo estava entrando nos eixos. Finalmente.

* * *

><p><span>Sean<span>:

O clima estava super leve e divertido na sala de música. Sophie, Emelina e Dorcas davam um show na sala, repetindo o número que haviam feito na audição, há meses atrás:

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, together, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

Aplaudimos e assobiamos muito quando elas terminaram, rindo e reverenciando. Pouco depois Mister D chegou, sendo aplaudido por todos. Sorria e agradecia, chegando a corar.

- Muito bem, pessoal, muito bem – ele bateu as mãos, como sempre costumou fazer. Era tão triste pensar que isso em breve acabaria... – Como sabem, hoje e amanhã são os últimos dias em que todos vocês estarão sentados aqui, todos juntos. Mesmo que não tenhamos mais competições para nos preocuparmos, já que ganhamos o troféu, cantar nunca é demais, certo?

Concordamos, juntos e animadamente. Mister D sorriu mais um pouco, e em seguida fez uma expressão misteriosa.

- Mas podemos treinar para outra coisa – ele olhou para nós de um jeito estranho, até soltar: - Vou pedir Nina em casamento.

O grito em uníssono que demos foi tão alto e agudo que provavelmente o castelo inteiro ouviu.

- Ah, meu Deus! Que coisa linda! – Lily guinchou, enquanto aplaudíamos e parabenizávamos Mister D. Ele corou mais um pouco.

- Obrigado, obrigado – disse ele, enquanto John dava tapinhas em suas costas e dizia "boa, garotão!". – Eu conto com a ajuda de todos vocês para esse momento ser perfeito, aceitando também todas as ideias possíveis. Pretendo propor amanhã, antes do baile.

- E eu ainda sou solteira – Dorcas disse, irritadíssima.

- Ah, isso é tão lindo! – Alice suspirou. – Quem diria, hein Mister D? Você e Nina Stanley, sua pior inimiga no começo desse ano letivo!

- Pois é... – Mister D balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. – As voltas que o mundo dá.

- A proposta vai ser perfeita, Mister D – disse Jason, contente. – Pode deixar com a gente.

- Então, vamos começar, certo? – ele disse, sorridente e um pouco ansioso.

- Mister D, antes de começarmos, posso dizer uma coisa? – levei a mão ao ar.

- Claro Sean, fique à vontade.

- Na verdade não é exatamente dizer, e sim cantar – falei, indo até o centro da sala.

- Lá vem – Dorcas bocejou.

- Eu sou péssimo de discursos, então vou direto ao ponto – eu torci as mãos, meio sem graça. – Eu só queria dizer que... Os meus dias com vocês foram os melhores, e que todos vocês são os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter arranjado. Mesmo com todas as desavenças, brigas e momentos desconfortáveis, eu não trocaria isso por nada nesse mundo.

Recebi muitos sorrisos, principalmente de Lily, que piscava para mim. Alice logo começaria a chorar, então continuei.

- E já que grande parte de vocês vai embora, e que tudo isso vai simplesmente acabar... Eu pensei nessa música para vocês, a respeito de todas as coisas boas que passamos juntos.

Me virei para os músicos, anunciando a canção que eu queria. Eles logo começaram, tal como eu havia pedido.

_Say good-bye to not knowing when _

_The truth in my whole life began _

_Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry _

_You taught me that _

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me _

_Now that I'm standing on my own _

_I'll remember the way that you changed me _

_I'll remember_

Alice caiu no choro, e Lily, com o braço de James envolta dela, já tentava segurar suas lágrimas, enquanto o mesmo sorria para ela. Mister D fez uma expressão calma, meio que viajando. Os outros apenas se balançavam no ritmo (menos Lina, que fazia um movimento com a cabeça e estalava os dedos).

_I learned _

_to let go _

_of the illusion that we can possess _

_I learned _

_to let go _

_I travel in stillness _

_And I'll remember _

_happiness _

_I'll remember _

_I'll remember_

Até eu tentei não chorar, porque estando ali naquela sala eu recebi milhares de recordações. Quando fiz meu dueto de Lily que também foi minha audição, quando Maria e Dorcas trocavam tapas em todas as reuniões... Todos os ensaios, todas as indiretas por meio da música, todas as emoções tinham sido vividas ali.

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me _

_Now that I'm standing on my own _

_I'll remember the way that you changed me _

_I'll remember_

_No I've never been afraid to cry _

_And I finally have a reason why _

_I'll remember (I'll remember) _

_No I've never been afraid to cry _

_And I finally have a reason why _

_I'll remember (I'll remember)_

Pronto, chorei. Sophie e Maria também. Até Dorcas sorria, enquanto Lily havia começado a cantar ao fundo junto comigo, fazendo com que as meninas fizessem o mesmo. Foi mais um momento para eu guardar com carinho entre as minhas lembranças...

_No I've never been afraid to cry _

_And I finally have a reason why _

_I'll remember _

_I'll remember_

Para sempre.

* * *

><p><span>Lily<span>:

_Olá, amor da minha vida. Me encontre no auditório._

_P._

Assim que eu vi o "P" e associei com "Potter" já vi que lá vinha coisa. É claro, desconfiei de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser, como algum sonserino querendo pregar peça ou algum admirador secreto (eu juro que era o que eu menos queria agora). Fora isso, não conhecia nenhuma outra pessoa que tivesse "P" no nome. Só podia ser o bobo do meu namorado.

E pior que eu errei. Encontrei o garoto no meio do palco, os holofotes todos acesos.

- Sean! – exclamei, quando reconheci seu rostinho lindo. – É você?

- Eu sei que esperava pelo seu outro amor, mas é sempre bom surpreender alguém – ele disse, e então me abraçou.

- Posso saber o motivo do "P"? – perguntei.

- Ora, é do meu segundo nome – ele disse, pondo a mão na cintura e parecendo bravo. – Não acredito, Lily Evans! Não sabia que meu segundo nome era Paul?

- Seu nome é Sean Paul? Desculpe, mas nunca ia imaginar – falei, e ele deu de ombros.

- Evito usar. Não gosto muito.

- E então... Pra que requisitou minha presença nesse lugar tão lindo? – perguntei, olhando ao redor. Estava tão vazio e quieto... Tão incomparável a ontem.

- Você não vai sentir falta daqui? – ele perguntou, vagamente. – De poder vir desabafar sempre que quiser, de estar com os amigos numa apresentação para o público?

- Mais do que você imagina – soltei um suspiro, sorrindo. – Queria ter um desses em casa.

- Isso não chega a ser impossível – ele riu, e eu também.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, ainda olhando ao redor e lembrando de todas aquelas pessoas comemorando nossa vitória. Que sentimento bom era aquele...

- Sabe o que me dá vontade de fazer quando subo num palco? – ele perguntou, e então sorriu significantemente.

- Acho que o mesmo que eu.

Ele foi até o pequeno rádio (aquela famoso, mágico e misterioso radinho que eu queria muito ter uma em casa também), e em seguida olhou para mim:

- Tenho certeza que amará essa – sorriu, e então bateu nele com a varinha.

Reconheci ao primeiro toque, e sorri instanteneamente.

_I'm limited_

_Just look at me - I'm limited_

_And just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you_

E então apontei para ele. Ele se aproximou, cantando com aquela voz tão maravilhosa e tranquila de se ouvir. Até fechei os olhos para escutá-la ecoar pelo auditório.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

Ah, eu amava aquela música. Já era o segundo número de algum musical do dia, e eu não me cansava. E não me cansava de cantar, também. Imagino o que será do meu lado cantora quando eu deixasse aquele castelo...

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Sean sorria para mim, seu sorriso tão puro e encantador. Uma pergunta: por que eu não havia conhecido ele antes mesmo? Até poderia ter me encontrado com ele sem perceber, guiado ele para alguma aula, sem se dar conta que eu estava diante do melhor amigo que uma garota podia ter.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore!_

Ele segurou minhas mãos e cantamos com toda a emoção, o mais alto que pudemos e lágrimas também descendo. Céus, era incrível como eu facilmente estava me emocionando por esses dias!

_Like a comet pulled_

_Like a ship blown_

_From orbit as it_

_Off it's mooring_

_Passes a sun, like_

_By a wind off the_

_A stream that meets_

_Sea, like a seed_

_A boulder, half-way_

_Dropped by a_

_Through the wood_

_Bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

Sean secou minhas lágrimas, e eu sequei as dele. Demos uma pequena risada por causa disso.

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

A música foi acabando tão calmamente que deu até uma paz de espírito. Sean continuava a sorrir para mim.

- Não sei o que vai ser de mim sem você nesse castelo – ele disse, segurando minhas mãos com mais firmeza. – Eu te amo, Lily Evans.

- Eu te amo, Sean McBouth – respondi, e então nos abraçamos.

Ficamos assim por muito tempo, abraçadinhos. Amigos... O que seríamos sem eles?

* * *

><p><span>Remo<span>:

- Te achei! – Lina exclamou, assim que eu cheguei na Sala Comunal. – Vamos?

- Para onde? – perguntei, enquanto ela já ia me puxando em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- A turma está nos jardins para um piquenique, assistir ao pôr do sol e essas coisas – ela disse, animada. – Não é estranho? Vamos terminar a escola. Parece ontem quando eu recebi minha cartinha.

E então fomos para o jardim, Emelina continuando a falar sobre não querer terminar a escola. Nem eu, aliás. Foram sete anos, quase a metade da minha vida. Não seria fácil dizer adeus a tudo aquilo.

Encontramos todo mundo sentado numa bétula que muitos alunos adoravam e às vezes até brigavam por ela. O lugar também era muito bom, com uma sombra fresca e uma ótima vista para o lago.

Fomos recebidos com muitos "ois", e sentamos para compartilhar a refeição que eles haviam trazido. Todos estavam ali, inclusive Benn e Alicia (eu ia perguntar a respeito de Eric, mas preferi deixar pra lá, já que eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Sophie).

Estava sendo uma tarde completamente agradável. O sol deixava o céu com uma linda mistura de cores. Os pássaros cantavam e a Lula Gigante brincava no Lago Negro.

- Lily, você lembra o que costumava dizer sobre James? – Alice disse, rindo, enquanto conversávamos e comíamos. – Em meados do quinto ano, quanto ele não parava de chamar você pra sair? Que você não sairia com ele nem que tivesse que...

- ... escolher entre ele e a Lula Gigante – Lily completou, para riso geral. – Eu adorava usar esse argumento!

- Pobre Lula Gigante, saiu perdendo – Sirius comentou, e rimos novamente.

- Quem diria, hein? – Dorcas disse com zombaria. – Tanto menosprezou o garoto e agora está aí, só namorando ele.

- Ela não resistiu aos meus encantos – James deu de ombros, e Lily beijou-o levemente. Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Estava na cara que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde – disse Maria, comendo alguns morangos. – E vocês se lembram também no quinto ano...

- Ah, não! Vamos recordar de coisas recentes para que eu possa participar também! – John protestou, aborrecido, fazendo com que ríssemos.

- Tudo bem, então, mala – Maria disse, represada. – Vamos falar de fatos recentes, tipo... Quando levamos aquela chuva de gosma na primeira competição!

- Nem gosto de lembrar – Sophie se arrepiou.

- Maldita gosma! Espero que a Zonko's se livre daquilo e tire completamente de estoque! – Alice disse, com uma careta.

- E o pior de tudo foi que Lily colocou a culpa daquilo em mim! – James falou, chateado. – Nunca confiando em mim, como sempre...

- Bom, você estava escondendo algo naquela hora em que eu te achei no camarim, bem que podia ser a gosma! – Lily justificou. – Como eu ia imaginar que era o sutiã da Beth?

- O quê? – perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu sutiã? – Beth arregalou os olhos. – Que história é essa, James?

- Não olhem desse jeito pra mim! – ele protestou, quando viu várias caras espantadas. – Foi o Sirius!

- Droga, Pontas! Sério que você vai contar isso? – foi a vez de Almofadinhas ficar bravo. – Era pra ser segredo!

- Me expliquem! – Emelina implorou.

- Sirius praticamente me forçou a ir com ele ao camarim na hora que ninguém estava lá, só pra pegar o sutiã da Beth – James disse, e Sirius escondia a cara enquanto isso. – Lily apareceu bem na hora que ele havia me dado pra segurar enquanto ia no banheiro, se não me engano. Tive que esconder pra ela não pensar que fui eu!

- Que safado, Sirius – as meninas comentaram.

- É um cachorro mesmo...

Almofadinhas ergueu a cabeça, envergonhado, e olhou diretamente para Sophie para ver sua reação. Ela não reagiu de forma alguma, apenas continuando a comer e a observar a conversa.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando no outro dia? – Franco mudou de assunto. – O tanto que a gente pagou mico durante toda a competição. Um número totalmente explícito e safado? Um número em que vomitaram enquanto estava no palco? Fomos os primeiros, sem dúvidas...

- Nem me lembre disso. Minha barriga revira e minha cabeça dói só de lembrar das doses de uísque de fogo – Dorcas resmungou, com a mão sobre o estômago.

- Inesquecível aquela festa – Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso de si. – Não houve melhor.

- E o que vocês fizeram, pelo amor de Merlin! – Alice exclamou. – Se contarmos nem vão acreditar, já que não se lembram...

- É melhor não contar... – todos murmuram.

- Dorcas começou a fazer strip-tease – Franco soltou, sem piedade. Alguns engasgaram, mas Dorcas tratou isso com descaso.

- Faço um agora se quiserem – disse simplesmente.

- E Maria quase fez um também, e não parava de filosofar o tempo inteiro – Alice contava e não parávamos de rir. – Emelina, você ficava cantando com gente que você nem conhecia!

- Sempre fui amigável com todos – ela tentou se justificar.

- Lily estava doidona, James deprimido... – Franco foi se lembrando. – Sophie, não tem ideia do quanto você armou briga.

- Ei! Estão falando de um assunto que eu também não posso participar! – John protestou. – Eu não fui na festa!

- O Remo também estava pra baixo – Alice ignorou John. – Beth, sem comentários pra você...

- É melhor mesmo. Já recebi a notícia que meu sutiã está perdido por aí e não quero mais más notícias...

- Ei gente, olhem que lindo! – Alicia de repente disse, apontando para o céu.

O sol finalmente descia e refletia no lago. Fazia um silêncio completo e total, e aproveitamos para nos calarmos também. Apenas ficamos lá, observando e apreciando aquele lindo espetáculo da natureza. Último pôr do sol que víamos em Hogwarts, já que amanhã nesse horário provavelmente estaríamos nos aprontando para o baile.

- É lindo... – comentei, e então sorri para Lina abraçada a mim. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita com a cor do sol batendo em seu rosto. Ela se inclinou e me beijou levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice puxava a canção:

_There are places I remember all my life, _

_Though some have changed, _

_Some forever, not for better, _

_Some have gone and some remain _

_All these places had their moments _

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

Era uma linda música, e era perfeita para o momento. O sol ia descendo e continuávamos a cantar. Um foi colocando o braço nas costas de outro, e logo estávamos todos abraçados e juntos, contemplando aquela paisagem.

_But of all these friends and lovers, _

_There is no one compares with you, _

_And these memories lose their meaning _

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection _

_For people and things that went before, _

_I know I'll often stop and think about them, _

_In my life I'll love you more_

Nada melhor do que estar com quem ama e se sentir amado, isso era o que eu acabei por aprender durante todos aqueles anos em que estive ali. Amor dos amigos, principalmente... Nada melhor do que isso.

_In my life I'll love you more_

_In my life I'll love you more_

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

Eu realmente não imaginaria que eu estaria ali. Era o lugar que eu menos esperava estar na véspera da minha formatura.

- Olá, bem-vindos! – o professor alegrou-se quando eu e Lily chegamos.

Estávamos no Clube do Slugue, o clube dos favoritos (e puxa-sacos) do professor de Poções, Slughorn. Tudo começou quando eu e Lily voltávamos dos jardins. O professor nos abordou e Lily fez uma cara totalmente culpada.

- Lily, aí está você! – ele disse, talvez sorrindo por baixo daquele enorme bigode. Não dava para saber. – Te procurei por toda parte!

- Olá, professor – ela respondeu, educadamente.

- Espero que não tenha se esquecido da festa do Clube do Slugue de hoje – ele riu-se. – Provavelmente não se esqueceria, já que mandei os convites há algumas semanas.

- Não me esqueci, senhor – ela disse, sorrindo amarelo. – Estarei lá.

- E acho que já tenho uma ideia de quem vai ser o escolhido pra ser seu acompanhante – ele olhou para mim e sorriu. – Vocês formam um lindo casal.

- Obrigado, professor – respondi, animado e me divertindo com as caras que Lily fazia.

- Bom, nos vemos lá. Não se atrase, Lily!

O professor se afastou, e Lily passava a mão pela cara e estava visivelmente em dúvida se ria ou se mostrava preocupação.

- Acho que vou ter uma festa para ir hoje – falei, e ela não resistiu a rir.

- Desculpe, James – ela disse, ajeitando a gola da minha camisa. – Eu me esqueci completamente dessa festa. Recebi o convite e simplesmente joguei ele de lado. E agora... Você vai ter que sofrer a tortura comigo.

- Nossa... A festa é tão ruim assim?

Lily bufou, e só mais tarde fui descobrir que sim, era ruim. Uma música qualquer tocava ao fundo, enquanto comida e bebida era servida para todos. Até aí tudo bem, até Slughorn começar a falar para todos as imensas qualidades dos alunos presentes. Tinha alunos de todas as casas, e até cumprimentamos uma das líderes de torcida do sexto ano que também estava por lá. Parecia que sua mãe tinha sido aluna de Slughorn também, e hoje tinha um ótimo emprego no Ministério.

E a festa estava se resumindo a isso. O professor ia falando e falando pra todos sobre seus alunos, enquanto começava a ficar meio tonto de tanto beber hidromel. Chegou até a nós e começou a destacar as grandes qualidades de Lily em Poções, e até citou sua bela voz. Disse que só não chamou todos do coral porque não sabia seus nomes. Passou por mim e disse que eu era um excelente aluno, se não fosse tão bagunceiro. É claro que eu ia protestar, dizer que eu sosseguei graças à ruiva, mas decidi deixar pra lá.

Os maiores de idade presente começaram a beber também. Alguém aumentou o volume da música e começaram a dançar. Eu e Lily dançamos por um tempo, ela rindo dos meus comentários a respeito do que Slughorn falava.

- Eu gosto dele, apesar disso – ela disse, depois de muito rir, enquanto dançávamos lento.

- Me diga uma pessoa que você não gosta – bufei.

- Ah, tem várias, James! – ela disse, e começou a contar. – Stanton, Elliot, alguns outros sonserinos...

E parou. Voltou a pensar, mas não disse mais nada.

- Fico surpreso que Gravelle não esteja nessa lista – comentei.

- Ela veio me pedir desculpas, ontem, antes de nos apresentarmos – contou Lily. – Parecia sincera.

- Uau, por essa eu não esperava – falei, surpreso.

- Nem eu – Lily disse. – Ela quis falar com você também, mas ela disse que você fugiu dela.

- Evitar distrações. Não queria me desconcentrar antes de entrar no palco – dei de ombros, e ela riu novamente.

- Pensando bem... Adicione outra pessoa que eu não gosto – ela disse, me olhando como se me desse uma bronca. – Louise Cooper.

- A sua colega de quarto? – perguntei, sem entender, e ela assentiu.

- Ou vai me dizer que você é mulherengo o suficiente para não lembrar que já ficou com ela? – ela disse, e só com sua voz ciumenta eu associei as coisas.

- Até hoje?

- Ela nem me pediu desculpas! – Lily protestou, e eu gargalhei. – Eu sei que nem estávamos juntos naquela época... Mas ela dorme no meu quarto! Era pra ela ter se ligado!

- Bom, se ajuda, eu apenas fiquei com ela porque estava tentando me esquecer de você.

- Não, não ajudou – ela cerrou os olhos, parecendo ameaçadora. – Piorou tudo. Ficar com a minha colega de quarto pra me esquecer? Isso parece mais uma provocação infantil e idiota.

- Certo, certo – cedi. – Foi meio de propósito. Mas eu me senti totalmente culpado depois, pode ter certeza disso.

- Sei.

- Passado é passado, ruiva.

Ela não respondeu.

- Você ciumenta é mais linda.

- E você falando isso é mais babaca.

Soltei uma risada, então a peguei de surpresa e a tombei em meu braço, a fim de beijá-la longamente até ela rir. Consegui, como sempre.

- Bobo – ela me bateu de leve, quando a coloquei de pé novamente. Depois disso, suspirou. – Não quero mais ficar aqui. Slughorn está até roncando no sofá.

- Estou topando ir embora – falei, e ela assentiu.

- Vem, vamos. Temos um lugar melhor para ir.

E saímos de lá, deixando os bêbados e a música depressiva para trás.

* * *

><p><span>Maria<span>:

Havíamos nos reunido mais uma vez. Nesses últimos dias a união era essencial, não? Levamos isso muito a sério.

_Give me a second I_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the empire state_

_My lover he's waiting for me_

_Just across the bar_

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking 'bout a scar and..._

Lily chamou James, e ele entrou no palco, cantando.

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

E em seguida Jason e Sophie também chegaram, e abraçaram o casalzinho lá no palco. Quando os dois irmãos sorriam, ficavam muito parecidos. Só agora eu havia notado isso.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

E foi aí que todo mundo foi chegando. Subi no palco, e logo veio Sirius, Alice, Franco, Emelina, Remo, Beth, John, Dorcas e Sean. O coral original da Grifinória estava no palco novamente. Provavelmente era a última vez que estaríamos ali todos juntos.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

E então mais gente começou a chegar. Sean puxou Benn para cima do palco, e eles deram um selinho. Em seguida veio a amiga de infância deles, a Schain, e parecia até emocionada de ter sido chamada ali. Os três trocaram um longo e forte abraço.

Outro que apareceu foi Jessie. Lily pegou em sua mão e vi que James batalhou para não deixar claro sua irritação. Trocaram um aperto de mão, porém Lily os forçou a sorrir.

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I_

_I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart_

_But are friends in back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

Os Bronwen também chegaram. Mesmo que Sophie não estivesse tão íntima assim com Eric mais, foi ela que pegou em sua mão e o trouxe mais pra perto, enquanto John carregava Alicia de cavalinho. Suzz também chegava, e eu e Sean a abraçamos. Nunca nos esqueceríamos da ajuda dela no nosso número da Madonna no jogo de quadribol.

Nina surgiu do outro canto do auditório, e Alice e Franco foram os que a trouxeram para o palco. Foi recebida com abraços calorosos de todos, sorrindo aberta e emocionadamente.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's the set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

E a pessoa que mais esperávamos chegou. David Moreau apontou pela entrada lateral, abrindo a cortina e se alegrando com o que via. Eu e mais um tanto de gente corremos até ele e o levantamos no ar. Ele ria, vermelho, ficando tímido. Nina deu um beijinho quando ele foi colocado em segurança no chão.

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_The world is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived_

_But i can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

E a última pessoa que chegou sem dúvidas era a mais tímida de todas. Mal havíamos percebido sua presença se Lily não tivesse ido buscá-la. Foi uma cena que eu nunca imaginaria ver na minha vida. Lily pegou na mão de Gravelle e a trouxe até nós, cantando:

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun!_

James beijou o rosto de Gravelle – outra cena chocante – e voltamos a cantar com os amigos, rindo de alguma bobeira e abraçando os outros. Eu e Jason chegamos até a Dorcas e a abraçamos, depositando um beijo em seu rosto, cada um em um lado. Ela não esperava por aquilo, mas ultimamente nossa vida estava cheia de surpresas mesmo.

_We are young! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun!_

Emelina abraçava Benn, Lily cantava com Jessie e James com Gravelle. Mister D cantava com Nina, quer dizer, parecia é querer cantar para o bebê que estava crescendo em sua barriga. Os Bronwen cantavam juntos com os McKinnon, e foi assim que terminamos nossa noite de sábado.

Olhando no começo de tudo, quem imaginaria que seria assim que estaria terminando?

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home _

_Tonight_

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

1- My Cup

2- As Long As You There

3- Pretending

4- Light Up The World

5- Paradise By The Dashboard Light

6- Tongue Tied

7- We Are The Champions

8- Nowadays / Hot Honey Rag

9- I'll Remember

10- For Good

11- In My Life

12- We Are Young


	38. Na formatura

**Olá pessoal!**

**Dessa vez demorei um pouco pra postar né? Infelizmente as férias acabaram, e eu tinha escrito só uma parte desse capítulo. Demorei mais uns dias pra finalizar, mas aqui está.**

**Obrigada de coração por todos os Reviews, suas lindas! Só não respondo um por um porque já estou com trabalhos da faculdade pra fazer, acreditam? Em duas semanas de aula os professores já fazem isso, não mereço!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. É o penúltimo da fic, e já está com esse arzinho de final. É triste, mas tudo tem um final né ):**

**Aproveitem, aproveitem! Volto assim que eu puder :D**

**Aah gente, mais uma coisinha. Outro dia eu estava lendo a fic por aqui, só pra dar uma olhada, e percebi que tem muitos erros. Falta de letras, ou palavras parecendo embaralhadas e etc. Isso é coisa do site mesmo, porque há erros que por menor que sejam eu nunca deixaria passar! Portanto me desculpem, e logo adianto que assim que a fic for finalizada ela vai estar disponível pra download num PDF bonitinho e organizado, e sem esses erros aqui do FF, beleza?**

**Beijinhos.**

**Marily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na formatura<strong>

Dorcas:

**MacMcMea**

**O jornal de Hogwarts!**

Última Edição

**Coluna da Dorcas**

(por Dorcas Meadowes)

_Últimos Babados_

**SE FERROU SONSERINA!**

_Nunca, em toda a história de Hogwarts, Sonserina teve tantas perdas em competições escolares. São coisas como essas que aumentam nossa alegria de viver! A Taça das Casas foi pra Lufa-Lufa, o Troféu da Competição de Corais foi para a melhor, Grifinória, assim como também a Taça do Campeonato de Quadribol. E aí, quem são os perdedores agora? Engulam essa, seus babacas!_

**MUITOS CASAIS, SOCORRO!**

_E para quem torceu muito durante todos os setes anos, oficial e finalmente declaro: PEVANS VOLTOU! Isso mesmo, senhoras, senhores, alunos, alunas e inimigas! James Potter e Lily Evans definitivamente reataram! Aliás, todo mundo já sabia disso, após aquele impactante e surpreendente beijo durante o dueto do casal na competição final de corais. Valeu esperar, hã?_

_Outro casal que muitos sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria aparecer: LUPANCE! Claro, como legítimos grifinórios eles tinham que chamar a atenção de alguma forma (senão não seriam grifinórios). Todo mundo se emocionou com a melação, digo, emoção, que foi a declaração de Emelina Vance para o maroto nerd Remo Lupin. Quem diria? Ainda custo a acreditar, enfim..._

_Maria MacDonald e Jason McKinnon também reataram. Mas, sobre isso, prefiro não entrar em detalhes..._

_Não podemos esquecer do casal gay do momento! Sean McBouth e Benjamin Chapman começaram um romance que surpreendeu o mundo. Nada melhor do que pegar gente do sexo que gosta._

_E quanto a Sophie McKinnon e Eric Bronwen? Eles fazem parte da lista de "namoros mais rápidos de todos os tempos". Deram uns beijinhos aqui e ali e nada. Cadê as polêmicas? Os beijos em público? As briguinhas que todos os casais tem? As declarações no Salão Principal (lembrando que McKinnon é da Grifinória)? Será que algo acontecerá ainda hoje, o último dia no castelo?_

_O que nos aguarda para esse dia de tantas despedidas?_

_SIM, EU ESTOU DE VOLTA!_

_Quem ingenuamente havia pensado que esse jornal lindo e maravilhoso nunca mais voltaria para as minhas mãos estava muito MUITO enganado! Afinal, sou Dorcas Meadowes. Ninguém tem o poder de tirar nada de mim, muito menos alunas ridículas de outras casas desse castelo, que acha que tem a capacidade de dirigi-lo e escrever como eu. Se ferrou, colega!_

_E hoje é domingo, e estão recebendo esse jornal com muita exclusividade. É praticamente meu último dia nesse castelo (adeus, inimigos!), e eu nunca na vida iria me despedir de Hogwarts sem uma última edição do nosso querido MMM! Ninguém jamais conseguirá atingir o sucesso que esse jornal fez, portanto seu período de ascensão termina por aqui. É com muita tristeza, sim, mas com orgulho e sentimento de dever cumprido. Durante todo esse ano foi esse jornal que informou aos mais curiosos hogwartianos sobre os maiores babados da escola. Um jornal amigo, bombante e, acima de tudo, O MELHOR!_

_Ainda recebo cartas de fãs, agora com agradecimentos por todos os momentos divertidos que esse singelo pergaminho passou para todos os leitores. Fico muito emocionada, e só não cito todos aqui porque estou muitíssimo ocupada com a preparação para minha formatura (que será daqui umas horas, devo lembrar, além do baile – onde eu espero que tenha vários babados que, infelizmente, não vou poder compartilhar por aqui dessa vez)._

_Eu me despeço de vocês, meus amados leitores. Obrigada por todas as cartas, pelos elogios, e até pela inveja das minhas inimigas que aumentaram meu sucesso. Esse jornal não seria nada sem vocês (tirando a edição passada, onde aquela mocreia azeda e infeliz teve a audácia de tirá-lo de minhas mãos). Obrigada, mais uma vez._

_Um último beijo. _

_Dorcas Meadowes._

**Maria Entrevista**

(por Maria MacDonald)

_É hora de dizer adeus. Hora de aceitar a ideia de que a convivência diária com os amigos e outros rostos conhecidos está chegando ao fim. É hora de enfrentar o mundo louco que nos espera lá fora, de dizer adeus à vida segura e feliz que tínhamos enquanto estávamos cercados pelas paredes de pedra desse castelo. Chegou a hora..._

_Quero agradecer a todos que me seguiram fielmente e sempre acompanharam essa pequena coluna no jornal durante as edições passadas. Obrigada pelas cartas que sempre me mandam, é muito legal da parte de vocês. Para os que ficam, sucesso! Para os que também estão partindo, apenas tentem se identificar com a entrevista de hoje, que é:_

_**- Estamos deixando Hogwarts, e teremos uma nova vida. O que você espera ter daqui pra frente?**_

_Começar uma carreira e uma família, sem dúvidas. Acho que é o que a maioria das pessoas deseja quando deixa a escola. É triste e preocupante, mas temos que sentir em frente – Alice Brown._

_Uma pergunta difícil. Vou deixar isso pra depois. Enquanto isso, acho que vou comprar uma moto – Sirius Black._

_Acho que o objetivo para nós agora, levando em conta o que anda acontecendo no mundo bruxo, é sobreviver. São tempos difíceis, não dá pra negar, mas é sempre bom se prevenir – Remo Lupin._

_Ignorando o pessimismo e o espírito negativo do meu namorado, acho que o mais importante agora é ir atrás de uma carreira e seguir a vida normalmente. É difícil dizer adeus à Hogwarts depois de tudo o que aconteceu na vida que tivemos ao longo dos sete anos, mas é inevitável... – Emelina Vance._

_Me casar com Lily, ter sete filhos (quatro meninos, uma menina e duas gêmeas), comprar uma vassoura nova e virar auror. Simplesmente isso – James Potter._

_Não penso em me casar agora (ouviu James?). Na verdade, não sei o que eu quero. Tenho medo, e ao mesmo tempo busco segurança. Às vezes não dá vontade nem de ir embora. Simplesmente recusar e ficar trancada no dormitório pra sempre. É assustador – Lily Evans. _

_Ser rica e ir trabalhar num jornal onde eu possa contar várias fofocas e ganhar muito por fazer isso! Mundo, me aguarde! – Dorcas Meadowes._

_Virar um auror. Sim, me decidi. Amo muito Herbologia, mas quando me imagino um auror eu sinto até calafrios de excitação! Acho que isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Ah, e sim, ter uma vida com Alice, e formar uma família com ela – Franco Longbottom._

_Não sei... Jogar na loteria bruxa e ver se eu dou sorte, talvez? – Pedro Pettigrew._

_Não me pergunte isso, senão vou surtar! É tão difícil escolher o que fazer assim, tão de repente... – Beth Cox._

_Não tenho planos. Qualquer coisa que me aparecer, eu sigo. Só pretendo ser feliz – Sophie McKinnon._

_E é isso aí galera, chegou ao fim. Aí você se pergunta qual seria minha resposta para essa entrevista. Bom, acho que eu só faço das palavras de Sophie as minhas. Ser feliz é o maior objetivo da vida, e estou determinada a correr atrás dele. Aconselho a todos vocês a fazerem o mesmo._

_Um grande beijo, e obrigada por todas as edições compartilhadas!_

_Adeus leitores! Adeus Hogwarts!_

_Maria MacDonald._

* * *

><p>Lily:<p>

- Céus, o que é isso? – Maria exclamou, parando subitamente assim que descemos as escadas para a Sala Comunal. Eu e Alice trombamos nela.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando descobri sobre o que Maria se referia. Os comentários dos presentes da sala comunal eram de riso e surpresa. Sirius, John e James estavam lá no meio, e obviamente tinha sido uma obra deles.

Uma parte enorme da parede da Sala Comunal havia sido tomada por uma foto gigante, gigante mesmo, de todos nós do coral. Era uma das fotos que havíamos tirado assim que recebemos o troféu, e dava pra ver Dorcas fazendo uma pose, John um chifrinho em Alice e outros detalhes.

- Mas o que é isso? – Alice perguntou, sorrindo.

- Gostaram? Quero ver alguém se esquecer dos verdadeiros vitoriosos agora – John disse, todo orgulhoso.

- Vocês são loucos! – exclamei, dando um tapa na cabeça dos três. – Quero ver quando McGonagall entrar aqui e se deparar com isso!

- Qual é, Lily! – Sirius disse, acariciando a cabeça. – Vai me dizer que esse papel de parede não está muito melhor que o antigo?

- Sem estresse, ruiva – James sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso maroto que já fazia tempo que eu não via. – Não ganharemos detenção em nosso último dia aqui.

Último dia... Argh. Eu estava tentando não pensar nisso, pois estava sendo realmente preocupante para mim. Todos os outros diziam estar sentindo o mesmo, mas pelo menos eles tem uma casa para morar e uma família para acolhê-los...

- Agora deixem disso! – Alice disse, dando a bronca. – Daqui a dez minutos temos que estar todos no Salão Principal, lembra?

- Ah, é mesmo – Sirius mordeu o lábio. Estava na cara que ele havia esquecido. – Já estamos indo, Lice.

Estávamos nos preparando para o que provavelmente seria o pedido de casamento mais fofo de todos os tempos. Era tão bom ver Nina não estar ciente de nada, apenas conversando com Mister D tranquilamente e rindo de alguma coisa. Era impagável ver os dois juntinhos, e acho que seria ainda melhor quando pegássemos Nina de surpresa.

O Salão ainda estava cheio, o que era ótimo. O café da manhã já havia até passado, mas todos estavam ali para observar a preparação para a formatura que aconteceria daqui algumas horas. Flitwick e outros alunos tinham sido encarregados de cuidar da decoração, que estava ficando linda. Bandeiras com as cores de todas as casas eram penduradas pra lá e pra cá, enquanto o grande símbolo de Hogwarts era pendurado no fundo do Salão.

Em todo o caso, o momento era perfeito, e tínhamos que aproveitar que as mesas ainda estavam em seus lugares, tal como a dos professores. Nina e os outros estavam ali, aproveitando a última refeição do ano letivo.

Mister D já estava conosco, todo bonitão e engravatado.

- Que gatão, Mister D! – Beth exclamou alto, fazendo-o corar e pigarrear, agradecendo todo sem graça.

Estava tudo pronto, então demos o sinal para John. Espiamos as pessoas olharem com curiosidade enquanto John arrastava para a frente do Salão um assento bem parecido com um trono, todo branco e enfeitado com flores (obra de Alice e Sophie). Vi que Nina estava entendendo nada também. Isso era ótimo.

E foi aí que a música começou, e Dorcas fez um sinal positivo para mim. Ajustei meu vestido vermelho (aquele que havíamos usado na primeira competição) e entrei no Salão.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

Muitas pessoas aplaudiram só de me ver entrar (o que me deixou ligeiramente sem graça). Continuei a cantar, andando pelo centro do Salão e com os olhos postos em Nina. Ela, de começo, não havia entendido bulhufas, mas depois começou a sorrir. E isso que ela nem sabia do que tudo aquilo se tratava.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

Outros de nós foram entrando, inclusive as Griffies que toparam participar do número. Emelina andava pulando por aí, girando uma fita também vermelha com agilidade, andando por entre os alunos e ganhando vários aplausos também. Sean fazia o mesmo.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

E aos poucos todo mundo foi entrando, e no momento seguinte uma explosão de pétalas de rosas fez com que todo mundo gritasse de entusiasmo. Pétalas começaram a chover do céu encantado, tal como pequenos papéis em formato de coração. Franco e Remo correram até Nina e estenderam as mãos para ela, levando-a para se sentar no trono branco.

Enquanto isso, eu conseguia imaginar o nervosismo que Mister D deveria estar sentindo...

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

Continuávamos a dançar, e Dorcas cantava junto comigo. A chuva de pétalas não parava, formando um caminho perfeito no meio do Salão, caminho esse que dava direto para onde Nina estava sentada. Sua cara de interrogação estava melhor do que nunca, enquanto ela sorria confusamente.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Estava quase na hora, quase na hora! Rodopiávamos pelo Salão, nunca parando de cantar e jogar pétalas pelos ares. Pessoas cantavam junto, o que deixou tudo mais bonito.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

Havia chegado a hora. Mister D vinha entrando pelo Salão, caminhando sobre o caminho de pétalas. Seu rosto estava penetrante, mas tinha um olhar muito gentil. John passou batido, entregando um buquê de flores para Nina enquanto Mister D adentrava ainda mais no Salão Principal.

Eu e os demais batíamos palmas, terminando a canção. Quanto mais Mister D se aproximava, mais o rosto de Nina era preenchido de compreensão, e por um instante achei que ela já começaria a chorar.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Ao fim da música ninguém nem sequer aplaudiu. Estavam todos concentrados na cena, e ninguém parecia respirar quando Mister D se ajoelhou diante de Nina. Sua voz parecia trêmula e confiante ao mesmo tempo quando falou:

- Oi.

Nina soltou uma risadinha.

- Oi – respondeu de volta.

- Ah... – Mister D engoliu em seco. – Eu sou péssimo pra dizer essas coisas, acho que você sabe. Mas eu... Quero que você saiba que...

Mister D engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Por Merlin, será que teríamos que pedir a mão de Nina pra ele também?

- Nina... Eu... – é, parece que teríamos mesmo. – Eu nunca imaginaria que alguma coisa... Amigável podia acontecer entre nós. Metade de meu tempo nesse castelo foi te odiando e brigando e competindo incessantemente com você. Acho que nem eu e nem você esperaria que tudo o que houve entre nós ficasse tão... Forte.

Silêncio.

- Mas aqui estamos. Aqui estou eu – Mister D respirou fundo, e sorriu. Sua voz começou a sair embargada, e foi aí que Alice e Emelina já começaram a chorar. Me segurei muito, mas meus olhos inevitavelmente lacrimejaram. Nesse momento James chegou e me abraçou por trás, todo sorrisos.

- Você está carregando nosso filho aí – ele olhou para a pequena barriga de Nina que já crescia, e então ergueu os olhos para ela. – E acho que ele veio para me dar ainda mais certeza do que eu devo fazer. Para me dar ainda mais certeza... De que eu amo você.

Nina ria e chorava, ria e chorava. Eu também chorei. Muita gente chorava. Céus, aquele Salão ia acabar ficando alagado.

- Agostina Baiocchi Stanley – Mister D tirou a caixinha do bolso e abriu. O anel era lindo, nós havíamos o ajudado a escolher. Tinha uma pedrinha azul linda, toda brilhante. – Você aceita se casar comigo?

Dava pra ver as mãos de Mister D tremendo daqui. Nina secava as lágrimas e continuava a sorrir. O Salão cessou com os cochichos e as fungadas, esperando pela resposta de Nina.

- Sim, eu aceito – ela disse, e então o Salão explodiu em vivas e comemorações. Mais pétalas foram lançadas no ar, enquanto Nina abraçava Miste beijava, ambos em lágrimas.

Quando vi Mister D colocando o anel no dedo de Nina, delicadamente, senti que ainda havia esperança. Esperança de um futuro feliz, no meio de tantas notícias ruins e de tanta guerra lá fora.

Engoli em seco, amedrontada novamente.

* * *

><p>Maria:<p>

Já se sentiu num estado de extrema felicidade, e ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza profunda? Era o que eu estava sentindo no momento. Acho que todo mundo estava assim.

Eu estava feliz porque estava tudo bem. Todo mundo agitado com a preparação pra formatura, com as roupas e os pais chegando. Eu estava só um pouco feliz por estar me formando. Afinal, é bom se ver finalmente livre de toda aquela pressão de exames e redações. Mas eu estava triste, muito triste. Tudo estava caminhando para o fim, e seria tão estranho chegar no primeiro dia de setembro e não ter que pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts... Estranho não acordar todos os dias com Lily me jogando almofadas na cara e Alice reclamando da bagunça que eu deixava o dormitório. Era estranho não ter mais Hogwarts em nossas vidas.

A agitação do dormitório era geral. Todas as meninas estavam se arrumando para formatura, e becas vermelhas eram vistas por todos os lados. Maquiávamos umas as outras, recebendo a ajuda de Sean também. Fazíamos comentários, Dorcas fofocava, e Emelina começava a dançar em cima da cama pra animar (e recebendo broncas por estar pisando nas becas alheias).

Ficamos horas ali no meio de um furdunço total, onde rolou até briga por causa de maquiagem. Isso é que dá colocar tantas meninas num espaço pequeno. Havia também disputas pelo maior espelho do quarto (era sempre assim) e, é claro, os comentários de sempre a respeito de garotos.

Tudo aquilo estava me dando até nostalgia. Lembro-me do Baile de Natal do ano passado, e da Festa Anual dos Marotos. Era a mesma coisa, porém a diferença era que dessa vez seria a última de todas...

Já todas vestidas, descemos para nos encontrar com os garotos. Jason já veio me parabenizando, até com orgulho nos olhos, enquanto os outros meninos se juntavam às suas namoradas. O resto dos outros já estavam no Salão esperando.

Estava tudo lindo. O castelo estava completamente enfeitado. Os corredores também tinham faixas com as cores das casas, além de retratos de formandos por todos os lados. Alguns haviam sido pixados por Pirraça, e acho que ele escolheu os que ele menos ia com a cara (como o retrato de Lily, por exemplo).

No Salão, os alunos se encontravam com suas famílias. Logo minha mãe me abraçava, e até mesmo meu irmão pentelho tinha vindo (provavelmente só pra comer).

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você! – ela me abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos. Droga, já? Não queria chorar tão cedo.

Deixei eles por aí e fui me juntar a Lily. Eu sei que ela tentava não ficar deprimida diante daquela cena de pais se encontrando com filhos, mas pela sua expressão parecia que ela não ia se controlar por muito tempo. Por isso eu, Alice, Sophie e James combinamos de nunca a deixarmos sozinha. Isso funcionou bem, ainda mais porque os pais de James pareciam não ter chegado ainda.

- Gente, gente, reunião! – Alice chamou, com a beca já toda amassada depois de ser abraçada pelos pais.

Eu, Lily, James, Alice, Franco, Remo, Dorcas, Sirius, Rabicho, Beth, Emelina e Sophie fizemos uma roda, e foi um dos momentos mais emocionantes da minha vida. Todo mundo parou por um segundo, apenas sorrindo um para o outro e aproveitando aquela sensação maravilhosa de estar com os amigos.

- Estamos todos aqui – Emelina disse, já com os olhos lacrimejando. – Estamos mesmo, não é?

Assentimos animadamente, parte de nós já fungando.

- Nós conseguimos, pessoal – foi Dorcas que disse, incrivelmente se emocionando também. – Estamos nos formando!

Comemoramos, e foi aí que demos aquele abraço em grupo. Se as becas não estavam amassadas até aquele momento, agora tinham ficado.

- Eu amo vocês – Sophie disse. Adeus maquiagem.

Depois disso me juntei a Jason, que me deu um longo beijo.

- Já te disse que está linda?

- Umas três vezes – dei de ombros. – Mas nunca é demais.

Ele riu.

- Estou com muito orgulho de você – ele disse, acariciando meu rosto. – Ainda que eu esteja meio chateado por não poder estar me formando com vocês também.

- Ano que vem vai ser sua hora – respondi, simplesmente. – E eu vou estar aqui pra te parabenizar também.

Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente, e então Sophie chegou nos abraçando.

- Ei, pombinhos, sinto muito interromper, mas... – ela disse, contente. – Maria está na hora de entrarmos.

- Ah, ok – dei um último beijo em Jason, que depois deu um beijo no rosto e abraçou a irmã, dizendo estar muito orgulhoso dela também.

- Mamãe não me disse o mesmo – ela deu de ombros, olhando para Marlene McKinnon, que conversava com Dumbledore. – E eu nem ligo.

Eu e Sophie nos juntamos aos outros formandos do lado de fora do Salão. Dei uma última espiada nele, e vi o tanto que eles haviam caprichado. Onde geralmente ficava a mesa dos professores, agora tinha um espaço reservado para a banda e uma mesa repleta de diplomas, assim como o suporte onde geralmente Dumbledore dava seus discursos no começo e no fim dos anos letivos. As quatro mesas haviam sumido, dando lugar a várias cadeiras onde os convidados haviam se sentado. Apenas alguns alunos estavam ali, por serem convidados pelos formandos (mas isso não impedia que outros alunos aparecessem para dar uma espiada). E era nessas ocasiões que dava pra perceber o quão enorme era o Salão Principal.

Os formandos das quatro casas já estavam preparados e, tal como a primeira vez que entramos naquele Salão quando tínhamos apenas onze anos de idade, as grandes portas se abriram para nós novamente.

* * *

><p>Sean:<p>

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Eu e todos os outros do Salão observávamos Benn cantar assim que as portas haviam sido abertas. Lá vinham todos os formandos e os rostos conhecidos que não estariam mais com a gente no ano que vem. Reconheci na turma da Lufa-Lufa alguns amigos de Benn (inclusive o idiota do Irving), e na Corvinal Jenny e Eric. Na Grifinória todos os meus amigos acenavam e mandavam beijinhos para mim. Era uma cena linda de se ver. Na Sonserina, todos os nossos inimigos declarados, mas Jessie estava lá no meio também.

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Alunos acenavam para seus pais, e um fotógrafo andava por aí tirando fotos de todos que entravam e se dirigiam a seus lugares nos assentos reservados para eles na frente do Salão. Era legal ver tudo isso, porque era a primeira formatura que eu assistia.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talking about that somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Mais alunos entravam, e eu conseguia imaginar o que eles estavam sentindo no momento. Entraram ali tão pequenos, baixinhos e amedrontados. E agora entravam novamente, como formandos, se preparando para uma nova vida longe de tudo aquilo. Imaginei como eu me sentiria quando chegasse minha vez de me formar...

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And If you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talking about that somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

Benn às vezes cantava e piscava para mim e, quando todos os formandos já haviam se sentado, Benn finalizou a música perfeitamente. Ele mesmo havia a escolhido, e ele havia me dito que Dumbledore tinha simplesmente adorado.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Muitas palmas se seguiram por parte dos convidados e muitas outras dos formandos. Benn reverenciou e logo se sentou ao meu lado, onde estavam também Jason, John e Alicia.

Dumbledore logo se adiantou para seu discurso de sempre, recebendo aplausos também. Quando eles cessaram, o diretor se pôs falar:

- Olá pais, familiares, convidados e formandos – ele disse, sua voz ecoando pelo Salão Principal silencioso. – É com muita honra que estou aqui mais uma vez para parabenizar a todos os alunos que durante esses longos sete anos cumpriram seu dever de alunos para com os professores e para a escola... – Dumbledore fez uma pausa. – É claro, com algumas exceções.

Todo mundo riu, e a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foram os tão famosos marotos, obviamente.

- Contudo, devo sempre lembrar que tudo o que fazemos na vida é por merecimento. O seu caminho e suas escolhas é você quem faz e, baseando nisso, devo dizer que todos aqui presentes sempre foram destinados a estar aqui, se formando e comemorando mais uma etapa da vida que está em seu fim – ele continuou. – A vida lá fora é um desafio, um desafio que todos nós nascemos para enfrentá-lo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Campeões são aqueles que sabem acolher esse desafio não como um problema, e sim como uma jornada a se seguir.

Dumbledore e suas palavras bonitas. Comecei a ficar emocionado, e tive certeza que as meninas estavam da mesma maneira.

- Mas o mais importante, formandos, é nunca se esquecer de seu verdadeiro eu – Dumbledore sorriu, e seus olhos azuis brilharam. – Todos nós temos nossa essência, mas temos que saber usá-la de forma correta.

Acho que isso se encaixa perfeitamente para alguns sonserinos. Todo o castelo sabia que muitos deles tinham certo desejo de se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas acho que, pelo visto, eles estavam pouco se lixando para as palavras de Dumbledore.

- Há três coisas que eu quero mais do que tudo que vocês sempre se lembrem – ele foi dizendo, depois de uma pequena pausa. – Primeiro, nunca se esqueçam de suas origens. Segundo, nunca se esqueçam de seus verdadeiros amigos. É neles que vocês vão encontrar coragem suficiente para seguir em frente.

Eu nunca vi uma indireta para Lily tão forte como essa. Espero que ela entenda bem aquelas palavras.

- E, por último, nunca, jamais e em hipótese alguma deixem seus sonhos de lado. Eles são a força e motivação do ser humano – Dumbledore finalizou, e sorriu mais uma vez. – E, mais uma vez, parabéns a todos os formandos!

Todos ficaram de pé para aplaudir, principalmente os formandos que eram os que mais gritavam e batiam palmas. Realmente, tinha sido um discurso inspirador. Dumbledore reverenciou, e mesmo assim as palmas continuaram.

Acho que poucas pessoas haviam compreendido direito, mas eu tinha. Dumbledore falou muitas verdades não só para os formandos, mas sim para todos nós. E, sinceramente, eu até fiquei com medo.

* * *

><p>Remo:<p>

- E, agora, palmas para a oradora da turma – Dumbledore anunciou. – Monitora-chefe, líder de torcida e vencedora da competição de corais. Senhorita Lily Evans!

Muitos aplausos, gritos, assobios e vaias sonserinas quando Lily se pôs de pé e subiu as escadas até onde Dumbledore estava. O diretor deu um rápido abraço na ruiva e logo se sentou junto aos outros professores.

Dava pra ver que Lily estava tremendo na base quando abriu o papel onde estava seu discurso. As palmas foram cessando, e logo Lily começou a dizer.

- Olá a todos – sorriu nervosamente, e então respirou fundo. – Foram longos sete anos, mas enfim conseguimos. Superamos todas as barreiras, os nervosismos antes dos exames, as broncas dos professores e as aulas perdidas devido a atrasos. Superamos os sustos de Pirraça, mesmo quando ele colocou bomba de bosta nos caldeirões da aula de Poções e cuspia em nossas cabeças já no primeiro dia de aula.

Todos riram, inclusive o próprio Pirraça, que estava assistindo a tudo protegido por um feitiço de McGonagall, a fim de evitar alguma confusão. Eu até havia me esquecido de todos aqueles episódios que o _poltergeist_ havia nos proporcionado.

- Somos vitoriosos, ainda mais por termos conseguido fugir dele durante todos esses anos e sobrevivido. Superamos o terror que era topar com Madame Nora, já prevendo problemas com Filch – Lily fez uma careta, e rimos mais um pouco. – Já fomos expulsos da biblioteca por Madame Pince, por ter "acidentalmente" soltado um grito ou uma risada involuntária.

As pessoas concordaram, até mesmo os pais, já que tinham passado por alguma daquelas situações quando estudaram aqui.

- E não podemos esquecer de nossos queridos professores também – Lily acenou para todos que estavam sentados. – Quem nunca se sentiu intimidado pela Professora McGonagall não pode ser considerado uma pessoa normal. E nem quem nunca tirou um cochilo de horas na aula do Professor Binns. Ou foi parar na ala hospitalar por causa das plantas loucas da Professora Sprout, e sendo bem atendida por Madame Pomfrey. Ou explodiu alguma poção na aula de Slughorn. Ou fez alguma burrada na aula de Flitwick e, mesmo assim, acabar por receber um gesto bondoso do professor.

Todos os professores sorriam, orgulhosos, principalmente McGonagall. Caramba, só agora percebi o tanto que eu sentiria falta deles.

- Estamos deixando Hogwarts, essa é a realidade – o sorriso de Lily sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão completamente emocionada. – Sentiremos saudades. Saudades dos amigos todos os dias com a gente, saudades das deliciosas refeições de todos os dias, saudades dos nossos passeios para Hogsmeade, saudades dos fantasmas que sempre nos pegavam de surpresa e nos dava aquela sensação horrível, saudades dos discursos de Dumbledore, dos passeios pelos jardins, das conversas com o nosso querido Rúbeo Hagrid, do medo que dava só de pensar na Floresta Proibida... Saudades dessa vida que sempre levamos aqui. É triste dizer adeus a tudo isso. Durante todo esse tempo que passamos aqui muitas coisas aconteceram. Nos apaixonamos, ganhamos e perdemos pessoas... – Lily fez uma pausa, para secar uma lágrima. – Mas vivemos. E aprendemos. Temos pessoas que estão orgulhosas de nós, onde quer que estejam, mas não podemos nos esquecer do orgulho que sentimos de nós mesmos. Fizemos coisas boas e coisas más, porém aprendemos com todos nossos erros. Se é pra isso que estamos vivos, estamos fazendo a coisa certa. E vamos continuar a fazer isso, vamos continuar a ter essa felicidade que sempre nos preencheu nos momentos mais incríveis que passamos nesse castelo. Vamos ser felizes.

Lily havia caprichado tanto nesse discurso que eu me controlei muito para chorar. Lina, ao meu lado, já caía no choro, e eu a abraçava para dar consolo. Todas as meninas choravam, na verdade, assim como muito dos outros formandos.

- Fiquei por horas tentando achar uma conclusão para todas essas palavras e não consegui – Lily disse, com a voz embargada. – Mas um grande professor nosso, chamado David Moreau, nos ensinou que às vezes a música pode ser uma opção bem plausível, e a resposta para muitas de nossas perguntas.

Mister D sorriu para ela de orelha a orelha. Lily fez um gesto para os músicos, e a música começou a tocar.

_We could just go home right now_

_Or maybe we could stick around_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Get another bottle out_

_Let's shoot the bricks_

_Sit back down_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Não demorou muito para as pessoas começarem a bater palmas no ritmo e ficarem de pé. Lily tinha feito uma escolha maravilhosa.

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few days_

_Have gone too fast_

_So let's give em hell_

_Wish everybody well_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

Suas lágrimas ainda desciam, mas mesmo assim ela sorria enquanto cantava. Pessoas cantavam e ainda choravam. Os professores tinham ficado de pé também, e alguns deles também haviam se emocionado.

_Stuck it out this far together_

_Put our dreams through the shredder_

_Let's toast cause things got better_

_And everything could change like that_

_And all these years go by so fast_

_But nothing lasts forever_

Dorcas e as outras meninas se dirigiram até Lily onde estava para cantar junto com ela, e animação aumentou mais um pouco. As palmas ficavam mais fortes e ainda mais agitadas.

_Here's to us _

_Here's to love _

_All the times _

_That we messed up _

_Here's to you _

_Fill the glass _

_Cause the last few nights _

_Have gone to fast _

_If they give you hell _

_Tell em to forget themselves _

_Here's to us _

_Here's to us_

Lily sorria abertamente, e seus olhos logo localizaram James, sentado ao meu lado. James mandou um beijo e falou "eu te amo", e Lily sorriu ainda mais. Ah, o amor...

E por falar nisso, Emelina acenava para mim, me chamando, e logo eu e os outros garotos também nos juntamos a elas.

_Here's to all that we kissed_

_And to all that we missed_

_To the biggest mistakes_

_That we just wouldn't trade_

_To us breaking up_

_Without us breaking down_

_To whatever's come our way_

_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us!_

A nota estendida de Lily chegou até a me dar um arrepio de tão afinada que estava. Pessoas gritaram ainda mais, e outras de várias casas se juntaram a nós no palco pelo resto da canção. Era uma choradeira imensa por parte dos pais e dos professores. Era choro para todos os lados, e não consegui impedir que uma ou duas lágrimas descessem...

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few days_

_Have gone too fast_

_So let's give em hell_

_Wish everybody will_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few nights_

_Have gone too fast_

_If they give you hell_

_Tell em to forget themselves!_

Era um lindo momento, e eu me senti muito feliz. Era difícil de descrever, só era... Mágico.

_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_I know everybody will_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

* * *

><p>David:<p>

Depois de todos muito aplaudirem Lily e voltarem a seus lugares, a hora da entrega dos diplomas havia chegado. Sequei minhas lágrimas e as lágrimas de Nina, e logo todo mundo já tinha se recomposto.

Seria uma entrega diferente esse ano. Como o que mais marcou esse último ano deles foram os corais e já que todas as casas tinham tido um, eles seriam os responsáveis por tocar durante a entrega do diploma de suas casas. A primeira, obviamente, foi a Sonserina. Eles haviam feito uma escolha interessante, a "Bittersweet Symphony", do The Verve. Jessie cantava à medida que os nomes iam sendo chamados.

- Elliot, Lucy! – os alunos recebiam poucos aplausos e algumas vaias, mas os pais faziam bastante barulho, assim com o resto dos alunos da Sonserina.

Vi Maria e o resto das meninas torcerem o nariz. A garota loira e geralmente antipática nem ligava, e apenas sorria quando tirou foto com Slughorn.

- Snape, Severus! – Dumbledore chamou, e esse não fez questão de sorrir. Vi James e Sirius vaiarem, mas logo silenciados por uma Lily nada satisfeita.

- Stanton, Penny! – mais uma vez, as meninas fizeram cara de nojo. – St. James, Jessie!

Jessie foi o que recebeu mais aplausos quando terminava a música e recebia o diploma, agradecendo ao professor e às pessoas que aplaudiam.

Em seguida veio a Lufa-Lufa, e os lufanos haviam escolhido "Just Older", da banda Bon Jovi. Uma escolha ótima também.

- Irving, Brandon! – reconheci o garoto que havia arrumado tantos problemas com Benn. Até que recebeu bastantes aplausos, e um pouco mais quando terminou de cantar.

Era a vez da Corvinal. As meninas que um dia foram coordenadas por Nina foram as responsáveis pela música de sua casa. Escolheram "Breakaway", da Kelly Clarkson.

- Muito talentosas – Nina comentou comigo, e eu obviamente concordei.

- Bronwen, Eric! – Dumbledore disse, e Eric recebeu vários aplausos, principalmente de uma Suzz totalmente emocionada, e da irmã Alicia com os cabelos rosa chiclete. Eric parecia realmente contente por estar finalmente se formando.

- Schain, Jennifer! – e a amiga de Sean e Benn subiu ao palco, muito feliz, recebendo o diploma de Flitwick. Aplausos se seguiram.

E finalmente havia chegado a hora da Grifinória. Sirius e James subiram ao palco, e se puseram a cantar.

_I had a friend was a big baseball player _

_Back in high school _

_He could throw that speedball by you _

_Make you look like a fool boy _

_Saw him the other night at this roadside bar _

_I was walking in, he was walking out _

_We went back inside sat down had a few drinks _

_But all he kept talking about_

Ah sim, essa música. Tive muitas lembranças de anos atrás. As pessoas se animaram bastantes com as músicas, e com os nomes que começaram a ser chamados.

- Black, Sirius! – Sirius, ainda cantando e tocando, foi até McGonagall, recebeu o diploma e depositou um beijo no rosto da professora, que corou.

- Brown, Alice! – Dumbledore chamou, contente. Alice estava pura felicidade. Abraçou McGonagall e agradeceu todos os aplausos que recebeu.

_Glory days well they'll pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye _

_Glory days, glory days _

Pessoas continuavam a cantar e a bater palmas, e outros nomes eram chamados, como o de Louise Cooper e de Beth. Ela pousou para a foto muito alegre por ter conseguido ter perdido o peso que queria para a formatura, e muitas pessoas vibraram quando foi chamada.

Depois de Dixon, Will (um dos membros antigos do time de quadribol da Grifinória) ter sido chamado, foi a vez da...

- Evans, Lily! – e muitas palmas e gritos a acompanharam quando ela foi abraçar McGonagall. Reverenciou, já com lágrimas nos olhos. Deu um abraço e um beijo em James antes de voltar a se sentar.

Em seguida, Veronica Gravelle, Audrey Johnson e Geovana Kummer também subiram no palco para receber seus diplomas. Gravelle tinha um sorriso leve, e ficou feliz ao ver que muitos grifinórios deixaram o passado pra trás e comemoraram quando ela recebeu seu diploma de McGonagall.

_Well there's a girl that lives up the block _

_Back in school she could turn all the boy's heads _

_Sometimes on a friday i'll stop by _

_And have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed _

_Her and her husband bobby well they split up _

_I guess it's two years gone by now _

_We just sit around talking about the old times, _

_She says when she feels like crying _

_She starts laughing thinking about _

_Glory days well they'll pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye _

_Glory days, glory days _

- Longbottom, Franco! – Franco correu até o palco, alegre. Consegui ver daqui seus pais gritando seu nome sem parar. – Lupin, Remo! – Remo também sorria, mais feliz que nunca, e depois Emelina pulou em seus braços, enchendo-o de beijos.

_My old man worked 20 years on the line _

_And they let him go _

_Now everywhere he goes out looking for work _

_They just tell him that he's too old _

_I was 9 nine years old and he was working at the _

_Metuchen ford plant assembly line _

_Now he just sits on a stool down at the legion hall _

_But I can tell what's on his mind _

- MacDonald, Maria! – Maria foi muito aplaudida também, e agradecia sem parar, inclusive para mim. – McKinnon, Caroline! – Sophie já chorava, e deu o abraço mais longo de todos em McGonagall. A professora até se comoveu, secando suas lágrimas.

- Meadowes, Dorcas! – os aplausos foram gerais, e Dorcas caminhou (ou melhor, desfilou) até o palco. Ficou mais tempo por lá do que todos, reverenciando, agradecendo, mandando beijos e acenando. Sirius teve que dar um empurrão nela para que ela saísse de lá.

_Glory days well they'll pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye _

_Glory days, glory days_

_Glory days yeah goin back _

_Glory days aw he ain't never had _

_Glory days, glory days _

Mais alunos subiam no palco, e depois vieram Hércules Page (o ex-apanhador do time de quadribol que havia fraturado a cabeça e sido substituído por Sophie), Pedro Pettigrew (que mal estava acreditando que estava se formando) e Glen Phelan, também do time do quadribol. O Salão não desanimava nunca, e os aplausos só tendiam a aumentar.

_Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight _

_And I'm going to drink till I get my fill _

_And I hope when I get old i don't sit around thinking about it _

_But I probably will _

_Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture _

_A little of the glory of, well time slips away _

_And leaves you with nothing mister but _

_Boring stories of glory days _

- Potter, James! – gritos gerais, aplausos, assobios. James sorriu e foi até McGonagall, ainda cantando. Também deu um beijinho no rosto da professora e a agradeceu.

- Vance, Emelina! – Emelina foi até o palco aos pulinhos, e deu um enorme abraço em McGonagall. Fez uma dança da vitória quando teve o diploma em mãos.

_Glory days well they'll pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye _

_Glory days, glory days_

- Senhoras e senhores – Dumbledore disse, animado, quando os formandos já haviam se reunido no palco. – OS FORMANDOS DE 1978!

Capelos voaram, pessoas pulavam, choraram, comemoravam. Eu estava lá no meio, recebendo também muitos abraços de meus alunos, agora ex-alunos...

_Glory days!_

* * *

><p>James:<p>

- Parabéns, James! – Lily me abraçou, e eu a ergui e girei no ar. – Estou tão feliz!

- Você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso – falei, beijando-a ternamente. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo – ela disse, me beijando mais uma vez.

- Ei casal, aceitam? – Almofadinhas e Aluado chegaram com taças de uísque de fogo. Pegamos as taças, e eu e Lily abraçamos os dois.

- Formados, finalmente! – Sirius ergueu as mãos, comemorando e bebendo de sua taça. – Conseguem acreditar nisso?

- É difícil, mas tentamos – Lily comentou.

- Olá! – Emelina e Maria também chegaram, já com taças nas mãos. – Vamos brindar!

Os outros chegaram com suas taças e fizemos o brinde exclamando "Ao futuro!". Mister D logo chegou também para brindar conosco.

- Parabéns a todos! – ele disse, junto a Nina. – Vocês merecem tudo de melhor.

- Todos nós merecemos, vai – Sophie disse, rindo. – Passamos por tanta coisa que todos esses momentos estão valendo a pena.

Suzz logo chegava pra nos parabenizar também, assim como todos os outros professores. As conversas continuavam, entre parabéns e outros assuntos. Pessoas tomavam uísque de fogo e começavam a se servir da enorme refeição que nos aguardava. Mesas foram conjuradas, e logo estavam todos acomodados.

Enquanto isso eu não largava Lily, não deixando que ela ficasse um minuto sequer pra baixo. Eu estava conseguindo fazer isso muito bem.

- James! – me chamaram e, quando me virei, dei de cara com meus pais.

- Mãe, pai! – exclamei, e recebi um abraço apertado dos dois. – Por onde andaram?

- Chegamos assim que os formandos entraram, mas até agora estávamos procurando por você no meio da multidão – minha mãe disse, toda emocionada. – Estou tão orgulhosa!

- Parabéns, filho. Estamos muito felizes por você – meu pai me abraçou de novo, bagunçando meu cabelo. Como se já não estivesse bagunçado o suficiente, igual ao dele.

- Obrigado, obrigado – agradeci, e então lembrei de Lily ao meu lado. – Ah, sim. Deixe-me apresentar pra vocês minha namorada, Lily Evans. Lily, esses são meus pais, Dorea e Charlus Potter.

- Ah, finalmente estamos a conhecendo – minha mãe avançou e já abraçou Lily, que visivelmente não esperava por isso. – Prazer em te conhecer, Lily!

- Você tem um bom gosto, James – meu pai disse, a abraçando também. – Prazer, Lily.

- O prazer é todo meu – Lily sorriu, toda corada.

- É muito talentosa – minha mãe piscou para ela. – Vimos seu discurso e quando cantou. Uma linda voz, também.

- Quase me fez chorar. Sorte que sou um homem forte – meu pai riu, e minha mãe soltou um muxoxo de descaso.

- Mas é claro que você chorou! Mais que eu até!

- Claro que não, Dorea. Não invente coisas. Eu estava secando suas lágrimas, como poderia ter visto qualquer coisa com sua vista mais embaçada do que o normal?

- Ora, Charlus, está querendo dizer que sou cega? – a discussão continuava, e Lily observava com certo receio. Eu soltava uma risada, porque estava na cara que ela não percebia o humor da conversa. – Quem usa óculos aqui é você.

- Você bem que precisa de um, às vezes – meu pai deu de ombros.

- Quer dormir no sofá hoje à noite, Charlus Potter? – minha mãe ameaçou, e Lily não conseguiu segurar o riso. – Veja o quão embaraçada estou ficando na frente da namorada de James. O que ela vai pensar de nós tendo essa discussão assim que acabamos de conhecê-la?

- Tudo bem – Lily fez um gesto com a mão, se divertindo.

- Lily está acostumada com as nossas brigas – expliquei, e os dois olharam de mim para ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Olhem para eles, Charlus – minha mãe disse, contente. – Formam um lindo casal.

- Parece nós quando mais jovens – ah não, aí vem histórias do passado. – A diferença é que você era ainda mais baixa que Lily.

- Primeiro me chama de cega, agora vai me chamar de tampinha também, Charlus? Homem, quer dormir do lado de fora de casa, quer? – minha mãe colocou as mãos na cintura, de olhos cerrados.

- Certo, certo – interrompi, já que parecia que o diálogo não teria fim. – Acho que já está bom, vocês.

- James está certo – meu pai virou para nós. – Temos que aparentar normais na frente de Lily.

- Como se você conseguisse... – minha mãe riu.

- Pai, mãe, fiquem à vontade – intervi novamente.

- Muito bom te conhecer, Lily – Lily recebeu novamente o abraço de minha mãe, e depois de meu pai. – Nos visite em breve, tudo bem?

- Combinado – Lily sorriu, e continuou a sorrir quando eles se afastaram (depois de me darem vários beijos na bochecha, já que às vezes eles se esquecem de que já tenho dezoito anos).

- E então... – me virei para Lily, e seus olhos brilharam.

- Por Merlin, eu amei os seus pais! – ela exclamou, rindo.

Ufa. Uma preocupação a menos.

* * *

><p>Sophie:<p>

- Será possível que nem na minha formatura, um dia tão especial pra mim, você não vai deixar de brigar comigo? – retruquei para minha mãe, que já começou a mostrar seu lado que eu odiava assim que me deu um abraço de parabéns.

- Caroline, você é que está se estressando à toa, por favor – ela suspirou, impaciente. – Eu só estou sugerindo o melhor pra você.

- Sugerindo? Você quer dizer me forçando! – falei, irritada. – Eu não vou trabalhar no Ministério, mãe. O único cargo interessante lá é o único que você despreza, que é o de auror.

- Aurores trabalham para morrer, é o que eu digo. Você é louca se desejar isso para sua vida – ela pegou uma taça de um dos garçons que passavam e bebericou.

- Pois saiba que eu odeio, odeio todos os outros cargos daquele lugar, inclusive o seu. Pessoas são tratadas como robôs, fazendo de tudo só pra puxar o saco do Ministro – falei, e ela parecia nem ouvir o que eu dizia. – É ridículo. Tudo aquilo é ridículo! Eu não vou trabalhar lá!

- Então o que vai fazer? O que você pretende fazer, Caroline? – ela rebateu, em tom cortante. – Até seu irmão já decidiu que vai tentar entrar para o Ministério, e você está aí, sem nenhum plano em mente.

- E se eu quiser trabalhar com os trouxas? E se eu quiser fazer aquilo que eles costumam fazer... Entrar pra uma universidade?

- Você enlouqueceu? Por que diabos você trabalharia com os trouxas?

- Você mesma me fez crescer com eles, porque essa repulsa agora? – perguntei, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Pra você ver a diferença. Acho que depois de toda sua experiência, você iria querer ficar longe deles.

Demorei para encontrar palavras para responder àquilo.

- Você é inacreditável – eu disse, perplexa. – Quer saber? Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você como eu fiz durante minha vida inteira. Não quero passar raiva bem na minha formatura. Você merece ficar sozinha.

- Faça o que quiser. Isso não fará que um futuro brilhante apareça na sua frente do nada. Você terá que se decidir mais cedo ou mais tarde, Caroline – ela falou com a voz dura.

Bufei e dei as costas. Peguei duas taças de uísque de fogo de uma vez e entornei a primeira. O álcool desceu ardendo pela minha garganta, mas eu aguentei. Merlin, como minha mãe era uma...

Respirei fundo. Era minha formatura. Era um dos dias mais especiais da minha vida. Eu não podia me estressar desse jeito. Tinha de me controlar. E ia.

Meus pensamentos irritados momentaneamente passaram, quando percebi que um bando de sonserinos havia subido no palco pra fazer um show. Jessie os liderava.

_Living easy, livin' free_

_Season ticket, on a one, way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

Era uma boa música, mas era bem chamativo. Os pais não pareceram gostar, mas os alunos se animaram, ainda mais pelo significado que essa música poderia passar, dependendo do ponto de vista.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the Highway to hell_

- Pela sua cara, acho que você está um pouco irritada – se aproximaram de mim, e vi que era Sirius. Ele sorriu torto e levantou uma taça de uísque para mim.

- Minha mãe – respondi simplesmente, com rispidez.

_No stop signs, speedin' limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_

_Hey Satan! Paid my dues_

_Playin' in a rockin' band_

_Hey Mama!Look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promise land, wow!_

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, e parecia interessado.

- Você acredita que ela estava discutindo comigo agora pouco? Ela quer mais do que tudo ter os dois filhos trabalhando no Ministério como ela – balancei a cabeça, bebendo mais um pouco da minha taça. – Mas eu não quero.

- Então não vá – Sirius disse simplesmente. – Por isso que evito esse tipo de desentendimentos.

Olhei para ele, indagadora.

- Como assim?

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Don't stop me!_

- Por acaso algum de vocês viram meus pais por aí? – ele olhou ao redor, rindo. – Eu nem os convidei, e sei que eles nem ligam para isso também.

- Isso é... – parei para procurar a palavra. – Estranho.

- Mas pelo menos não me sinto desconfortável com eles aqui – ele deu de ombros. – Mas tenho outras pessoas que considero meus pais.

Ele apontou para um casal que conversava com James, e deduzi que eram os Potter.

- Eles me acolheram muito mais do que meus próprios pais – Sirius disse, vagamente.

Fiquei surpresa com isso, e fiquei mais tempo do que o necessário a fitá-lo. Enquanto isso, Jessie já ia finalizando a música.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the Highway to hell_

_On highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_And I'm going down all the way_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Don't stop me!_

_Oh, yeah!_

A música acabou, Sirius aplaudiu e eu me lembrei de aplaudir também. Jessie e os outros sonserinos reverenciaram no palco. Apesar de tudo, tinha sido um bom número.

Continuei a aplaudir, sentindo Sirius me fitar. Nossos olhares se encontraram por um momento, e eu apenas sorri.

* * *

><p>Alice:<p>

- Franco, Franco! – eu falava, arfando, enquanto corríamos pelo corredor. Franco continuava a me puxar pela mão. – Espere! Para onde estamos indo?

Franco não me respondia, e eu comecei a me irritar com isso.

Paramos de correr assim que chegamos a uma sala conhecida. Abrimos a porta e deparemos com ela completamente vazia. Isso me deu até um certo aperto no peito.

- O que viemos fazer aqui na sala de música? – perguntei, curiosa. Mais uma vez, Franco não me respondeu. Apenas tirou o famoso radinho de dentro de um dos armários e o depositou em cima do piano.

- Somente cante comigo – ele se virou para mim com um sorriso.

- Poderia ter me falado, e não me puxado daquele jeito – reclamei, mas depois sorri. Eu amava cantar com ele, já que demorou tanto tempo para ele conseguir ter uma voz bem afinada.

Franco usou a varinha no radinho, e reconheci a música na hora.

- Você não existe! – exclamei, pois aquela música era uma de minhas favoritas, além de que eu sempre disse a ele que seria legal se cantássemos ela algum dia.

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore _

Franco segurou minhas mãos e foi me rodopiando pela sala, e começamos a dançar o mais sincronizado que pudemos. Franco não tirou o sorriso da cara nenhum minuto, assim como eu. Na verdade, fazia um bom tempo que eu não parava de sorrir.

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

Franco me pega pelo colo e me gira novamente, fazendo nossas becas balançarem. Continuamos dançando, coladinhos um no outro, aproveitando o momento e o ritmo da música.

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

Aos poucos, quando a música ia terminando, Franco foi parando de sorrir e começou a me olhar estranho. Deu até um pouco de medo, porque ele parecia estar concentrado em alguma coisa. Quase havia até se esquecido que a música ainda estava tocando.

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love!_

Eu mal tinha acabado de cantar, passou nem um segundo do final da música, e Franco soltou:

- Casa comigo.

Fui tão pega de surpresa que até dei um passo pra trás.

- Oi?

- Quero dizer... – Franco estava completamente nervoso, e meio que gaguejava. Se ajoelhou diante de mim e tirou um anel super brilhante do bolso. Nem olhei pra ele direito, pois ainda estava tentando processar aquilo tudo. – Alice, você aceita se casar comigo?

Acho que eu vou desmaiar. Não, isso não. Não agora... Depois quem sabe. Eu nunca esperaria... Quero dizer, eu nunca imaginaria que seria assim tão... Não pode ser, quero dizer. Eu não sei. Alice, você tem que responder.

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, mas o som não quis sair.

- Eu te prometo fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo – Franco disse, a mão que estendia o anel tremendo. – Prometo nunca te abandonar, nunca te magoar, nunca te deixar na mão. Prometo nunca... Nunca deixar de te amar, Alice.

Meu coração estava prestes a sair pela garganta, enquanto lágrimas sem querer desciam. Tentei acordar pra vida, porque ainda estava chocada demais. Quando finalmente consegui emitir algum som, ele saiu baixo, porém seguro.

- Sim.

- O quê? – Franco perguntou. – Eu não...

- Sim, eu quero - repeti, dessa vez mais alto – Eu quero me casar com você, Franco Longbottom! É claro que eu quero!

- Sério? – Franco perguntou, incrédulo.

- Você achou que eu diria não? – perguntei, dando uma risada. Segurei ele pela beca e o ergui para beijá-lo. Ele ainda estava surpreso, mas logo acordou também, e me beijou de volta.

Desatei a chorar quando ele pegou em minha mão delicadamente e colocou o anel em meu dedo. Não sei o que tremia mais, a minha mão ou a dele.

- Eu te amo – falamos ao mesmo tempo e, depois de nos abraçarmos, perdi completamente a noção do tempo.

Só sei que quando voltei ao Salão Principal, muitas pessoas já tinham ido embora. Logo localizei o resto da turma, e cheguei soltando um grito histérico:

- Meninas, meninas! – chamei. Elas me olharam, e então eu mostrei minha mão.

- Meu Deus! – exclamaram, soltando gritinhos histéricos também. Fizeram uma roda ao redor de mim e me abraçaram, ainda em comemoração.

- Finalmente, Francão! – Sirius disse, enquanto os meninos davam tapinhas em suas costas.

- Que anel lindo, Franco! – Emelina elogiou. – Tem bom gosto.

Depois disso fomos comemorar com mais uísque de fogo, e eu não desgrudei de Franco por nada. Eu estava tão feliz, mas TÃO feliz... E então percebi que eu não queria que nada daquilo acabasse. Nada mesmo, jamais...

* * *

><p>Lily:<p>

De mãos dadas com James (uma das melhores coisas da vida), caminhávamos por aí, já sem becas, apenas aproveitando a movimentação do castelo. Logo iríamos pra sala de música, onde Mister D tinha proposto mais uma reunião, talvez a última.

- Tem certeza de que não se sentiu muito desconfortável por causa dos meus pais? – James perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto ainda andávamos.

- Fala sério, James. Eles são tão divertidos! – tornei a dizer, e eu estava sendo bem sincera. Nunca imaginaria que eles seriam daquele jeito. Acho que só agora descobri porque James era assim. – Sem dúvidas, você tem sorte de ter pais como eles...

E parei por um momento. Não Lily, você não vai começar a chorar de novo. Você foi muito bem durante toda a cerimônia da formatura, não vai amolecer agora.

- Lily – James disse, calmamente. Se pôs na minha frente e ergueu meu olhar para o dele. – Eu sei que foi muito difícil pra você hoje, mas... Você tem que saber que seus pais estão muito orgulhosos de você. Não importa onde eles estejam, você sabe disso.

Não chora, não chora, não chora...

- Eu sei – assenti, e forcei muito um sorriso. – Obrigada.

- Ânimo, garota – ele me beijou, e de novo e de novo. Soltei uma risada. – Daqui a pouco é nosso baile e não queremos nem um pingo de tristeza por lá, ouviu?

- Certo – concordei novamente. Respirei fundo para me recompor.

- Vamos pra sala de música? – ele sugeriu. – Já deve ter alguém por lá.

Mas não tinha. Quero dizer, somente os músicos. Cumprimentamos todos eles, e ficamos a esperar que alguém aparecesse.

- Só acho que chegamos cedo demais – James riu.

- Podemos matar o tempo – falei, com uma piscadela. Fui até os músicos e cochichei a música pra eles. – Você disse que não quer nem um pingo de tristeza hoje, então... Vamos sorrir.

A música começou, e James sorriu, já entendendo tudo.

_When you first left me _

_I was wanting more _

_But you were kissing that girl next door _

_What you do that for?_

_(What you do that for?)_

_When you first left me _

_I didn't know what to say _

_I'd never been on my own that way _

_Just slept by myself all day_

Peguei nas mãos de James e o trouxe até o centro da sala, cantando enquanto ele cantava ao fundo uma vez ou outra.

_I was so lost back then _

_But with a little help from my friends _

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end _

_Now you're calling me up on the phone _

_So you can have a little whine and a moan _

_And it's only because you're feeling alone_

Ele ria, enquanto eu cantava e girava por aí sem parar. Foi incrível como o efeito da música foi imediato, e eu até havia esquecido porque eu estava triste antes. Ok, eu não esqueci, mas também não queria lembrar.

_At first when I see you cry _

_Yeah it makes me smile _

_Yeah it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I just smile _

_I go ahead and smile_

_La la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la_

James dançava comigo, parecendo satisfeito por minha atitude animadora. Foi bom ter tido essa ideia, pois além de eu ficar mais alegre, fazia com que James ficasse alegre com isso também.

_At first when i see you cry _

_Yeah it makes me smile _

_Yeah it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I just smile _

_I go ahead and smile_

_At first when i see you cry _

_Yeah it makes me smile _

_Yeah it makes me smile _

_At worst I feel bad for awhile _

_But then I just smile _

_I go ahead and smile_

James me abraçou forte e a música acabou ao mesmo tempo em que os outros chegavam, com altas conversas.

- Ah, aí está o casal! – Maria exclamou, entusiasmada. – Estávamos procurando por vocês.

Todo mundo foi sentando, inclusive Sean, que me deu um longo abraço antes de ir pra cadeira onde costumava se sentar. Todos nós ficamos ali, esperando por Mister D, tal como fizemos tantas outras vezes durante o ano. Céus, ainda não dava pra acreditar que isso estava acabando...

- Oh! – Dorcas arfou, olhando espantada para um dos pergaminhos que segurava. – Oh, Merlin!

- O que foi? – perguntamos.

Dorcas continuou de boca aberta, passando os olhos pelo papel. Obviamente isso deixou todos impacientes.

- O que foi, Dorcas? – tornamos a perguntar.

- Eu estava lendo algumas cartas dos fãs, mas essa aqui não é de um fã! – ela exclamou, e bufamos, pois tínhamos pensando que era um assunto interessante. – Não gente, espera! É uma carta de uma funcionária da edição do Profeta Diário!

Soltamos exclamações, e Alice e Sean se aproximaram para ler a carta também.

- Ela disse aqui que leu algumas de minhas edições do MMM e adorou meu trabalho e a forma como eu espalhava as notícias! – Dorcas disse, ainda chocada, mas ao mesmo tempo vibrante. – E é para eu procurá-la assim que eu me formar!

- Parabéns, Dorcas! – comemoramos, enquanto Sophie e Emelina a abraçavam.

- Olha só, Meadowes – Dorcas ainda olhava para o pergaminho, mal acreditando. – Fazendo sucesso lá fora antes mesmo de sair. Eu sou incrível, mesmo.

Demos algumas risadas, pois sabíamos que sentiríamos falta desse jeito dela também.

- E qual o nome dessa funcionária aí? – Jason perguntou, curioso. Dorcas voltou a ler o pergaminho.

- Hum, é... Rita – ela informou, ainda mais contente. – Rita Skeeter. Nome de gente rica.

- Nunca ouvi falar dela. Deve trabalhar em algum departamento interno do jornal – Sophie disse.

- Não me importo! Eu vou conseguir uma emprego no Profeta Diário! – Dorcas começou a dançar em cima da cadeira, e por pouco não caiu.

- Meus parabéns Dorcas! – Mister D veio entrando e já parabenizando. – Todos nós sabemos que seu futuro é cheio de sucesso.

- Obrigada, professor – ela agradeceu, arfando. – Eu sei que vocês sabem, em todo o caso.

- Bom, eu estava pensando no que teríamos agora, aproveitando sempre nossos últimos momentos no castelo, e então eu me lembrei de uma música muito especial que acho que se encaixa perfeitamente para quem está indo embora – Mister D foi direto ao ponto, e então foi aí que percebi que ele carregava um violão com ele. – Espero que gostem.

Ele sorriu para nós, e recebeu vários outros sorrisos de volta.

_May the good lord be with you _

_Down every road you roam _

_And may sunshine and happiness _

_Surround you when you're far from home _

_And may you grow to be proud _

_Dignified and true _

_And do unto others _

_As you'd have done to you _

_Be courageous and be brave _

_And in my heart you'll always stay _

_Forever young, forever young _

_Forever young, forever young _

_May good fortune be with you_

Até tinha me esquecido o quanto Mister D tocava violão bem, e desacompanhado de outros membros da banda ali. Era bonito de se ver, ele cantando e tocando daquele jeito. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de James para continuar a assistir aquele número lindo.

_May your guiding light be strong _

_Build a stairway to heaven _

_With a prince or a vagabond _

_And may you never love in vain _

_And in my heart you'll always remain _

_Forever young, forever young _

_Forever young, forever young _

_Forever young _

_Forever young_

Não demorou muito pra pessoas começarem a chorar (chuto Emelina e Alice), mas era meio inevitável. Hoje estava um dia muito "chorante". Muitas emoções, muitas despedidas... Acho que eu estava me segurando ao máximo para não surtar.

_And when you finally fly away _

_I'll be hoping that I served you well _

_For all the wisdom of a lifetime _

_No one can ever tell _

Mister D sorria, e por um momento eu me recordei do primeiro momento em que eu o tinha visto. Dumbledore o apresentando como o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, Maria comentando o quanto ele era bonito e jovial. Nem imaginávamos que ele criaria um laço tão forte com todos nós.

_But whatever road you choose _

_I'm right behind you, win or lose _

_Forever young, forever young _

_Forever young, forever young _

_Forever young, forever young _

_For, forever young, forever young_

Aplaudimos sem hesitar quando ele soltou a última nota no violão. Ficamos todos de pé e corremos para abraçá-lo, falando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, coisas que ninguém entendia.

- Eu amo vocês – ouvimos ele dizer, enquanto abraçava todo mundo.

Aí que eu não resisti mesmo, e chorei, chorei...

* * *

><p>Sirius:<p>

Dueto épico e o mais esperado de todos os tempos. A agitação era imensa naquela sala de música, onde todo mundo via as duas garotas sorrindo uma para as outra. Tudo começou quando Maria disse as seguintes palavras:

- Eu gostaria de cantar essa música com um alguém, e acho que já estava na hora de isso acontecer – todos esperavam que ela dissesse Jason, mas o que ela disse foi: – Lily, vamos?

Todo mundo vibrou, porque sem dúvidas aquelas eram as vozes mais fortes daquele castelo. Ninguém ligou muito para o descaso de Dorcas, pois estávamos curiosos para ver essa cena inédita. Logo até Dorcas ficou curiosa para o começo daquele número.

E a música que elas tinham escolhido não podia ser melhor:

_Yeah!_

_Yeah... Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Every single day _

_I walk down the street _

_I hear people say _

_'Baby's so sweet' _

_Ever since puberty _

_Everybody stares at me _

_Boys, girls _

_I can't help it baby_

_So be kind _

_And don't lose your mind _

_Just remember _

_That I'm your baby_

Lily andava até Maria, fazendo alguns gestos meio delicados. Além de cantar, elas estavam se divertindo, pois não paravam de sorrir. Em seguida veio Maria, não se intimidando pela sua "adversária".

_Take me for what I am _

_Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn _

_Take me baby or leave me _

_Take me baby or leave me _

Começamos a bater palmas e gritar para as duas, inclusive Mister D e Nina, que havia chegado depois. Por Merlin, que dueto incrível!

_A tiger in a cage _

_Can never see the sun _

_This diva needs her stage _

_Baby, let's have fun! _

_You are the one I choose _

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes _

_You love the limelight too, now baby_

Soltamos muitos gritos, enquanto as duas continuavam a mandar ver. De fato parecia que estavam competindo, mas era a coisa mais divertida que elas podiam estar fazendo. Até chegavam a segurar o riso, enquanto faziam gestos e estendiam as notas, desafiadoras.

_So be mine _

_And don't waste my time _

_Cryin', "oh honeybear _

_Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

_Take me for what I am _

_Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn _

_Take me baby or leave me_

Mais palmas no ritmo e mais gritos faziam com que elas se entusiasmassem mais. Maria parecia perder o fôlego, assim como Lily, mas elas simplesmente não paravam.

_No way, can I be what I'm not _

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot? _

_Don't fight, don't lose your head _

_'Cause every night, who's in your bed? _

Até ficamos de pé pra cantar junto e bater palmas. Emelina e John dançavam, enquanto os outros fingiam abaná-las.

_Take me for what I am _

_Who I was meant to be _

_(Who I was meant to be) _

_And if you give a damn _

_(And if you give a damn ya better) _

_Take me baby or leave me _

_(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me) _

_Take me baby _

_Or leave me _

_Guess I'm leaving _

_I'm gone!_

E, no final, as duas caíram na gargalhada e se abraçaram. Aplaudimos e assobiamos para as duas, que continuaram abraçadas por mais um tempo. Não me lembro direito desde quando as duas eram amigas, mas já faziam anos.

Isso fez com que eu olhasse para Pontas, e depois para Aluado. Os dois sorriram para mim, e foi aí que eu me dei conta de que nosso tempo como marotos também estava se acabando lentamente, e nem tínhamos percebido.

* * *

><p>Maria:<p>

Já tinha anoitecido e as meninas novamente ocuparam o nosso dormitório para a arrumação. Os vestidos estavam lindos, magníficos, perfeitos! Até agradeci a Sra. Brown quando a encontrei hoje mais cedo, na cerimônia. Todo mundo tinha escolhido vestidos longos para hoje, de várias cores e vários modelos. No corpo, ficavam ainda mais bonitos.

Sophie tinha escolhido o mais básico de todos. Era de um azul bem claro, de seda, sem decote nenhum. Tinha somente um laço branco em volta da cintura, mas toda aquela simplicidade de cores claras deixou o vestido muito mais bonito no corpo dela e deu muito destaque para seus olhos azuis. Lily tinha pegado um tomara que caia branco com várias lantejoulas pratas. Ficou perfeito para ela também. Emelina escolheu um preto novamente (mas tenho certeza de que Remo gostaria), voltado para o roxo ao longo de seu comprimento. Na cintura havia várias pedrinhas brilhantes também. Dorcas, é claro, quis o vermelho sangue. Tinha uma simples abertura no decote, mas é até pequeno comparado aos que ela adorava. Beth, aproveitando sua nova silhueta, pegou um rosinha bem básico, com uma renda preta no top do tomara que caia. O de Alice, obviamente, era um dos mais bonitos. Começava amarelo e terminava numa mistura enorme de cores. Dorcas até arrumou confusão por causa disso, como sempre, mas ninguém deu a mínima. No meu caso, eu apenas optei por um azul esverdeado, cheio de babados e rendas. Achei a cor e o modelo bonito, portanto era suficiente para mim.

Assim, todas prontas, descemos para a sala comunal, onde os garotos nos esperavam. Era difícil escolher qual estava mais gato naquele traje de gala, mas fico com Jason mesmo. Os olhos de todos brilhavam à medida que descíamos as escadas. Fui recebida por Jason de braços abertos.

- Você está simplesmente linda – disse, como se ele estivesse desarrumado.

- Eu sei – dei de ombros, e ele riu.

Lily já estava com James, que estava super feliz por estar com sua ruiva novamente. Remo parecia sentir o mesmo com Emelina. Sophie apenas sorriu para Sirius (que não havia sido nada discreto quando ficou boquiaberto ao vê-la), e foi andando na frente de nós junto com Dorcas. Beth se juntou a Rabicho (uma cena estranha, mas até que ele não ficava mal de terno) e Alice já estava abraçada a Franco. Assim, partimos para o Salão Principal.

Já chegando no Saguão de Entrada podíamos ouvir o som da música e das vozes animadas. Pessoas bem vestidas andavam por todo lado, e casais já se pegavam em um canto e outro. Adentramos o Salão Principal e fomos engolfados pela animação e a dança de todos. As luzes brilhavam, garçons perambulavam por entre os formandos e os outros convidados. E no palco, junto à banda, Irving e os lufanos tomavam conta da festa.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Todo mundo já pulava, gritava e cantava junto com Irving, que animava os que estavam ali perto do palco. Nosso grupo se dispersou, indo se servir de bebida, dançar ou conversar com algum conhecido.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see_

_You and me_

_Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay, stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

Jason nem me deixou apreciar a decoração e já me puxava pra pista de dança. Começou a me rodopiar, segurando minha cintura e, dando risada, não tive outra escolha se não aproveitar a dança. Todo mundo estava tão animado que era impossível ficar parado por aí.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

- Você está feliz? – Jason perguntou, já ofegante assim como eu.

- Mais do que nunca – respondi simplesmente. Ele sorriu e aumentou o ritmo da dança. No palco, Irving ia finalizando a música.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

* * *

><p>Sean:<p>

_Come on, stand, up again _

_Come on, stand, _

_Stand, you're gonna run again _

_Don't give up, _

_You're gonna see tomorrow _

_That you'll be on your feet again _

_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over _

_But you will see who you are your friends _

_Come on, stand, up again _

_Come on, stand, _

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

- Sean! Benn! – Lily gritou para nós, e então correu para nos abraçar. James veio atrás, e o abraçamos também. – Finalmente encontrei vocês!

- Lily, você está ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! – Benn disse, pegando sua mão e fazendo ela dar uma voltinha. – James Potter, agradeça a Merlin por esse mulherão do seu lado.

- Todos os dias – James falou, piscando. Lily riu.

- Vocês estão ótimos também – Lily falou, entusiasmada, quando Benn me abraçou. – Está tudo muito lindo.

- Toda formatura tem que ser assim, certo? – falei, contente. – Obrigado por ter nos convidado, Lily.

- Realmente achou que eu não convidaria? – ela me olhou com falsa irritação, e então riu. – Aproveitem!

Pegou na mão de James e sumiu no meio da multidão. Benn me puxou pra dançar e ficamos aproveitando o número animado de Irving. Eu o odiava, mas devo reconhecer que ele fez escolhas legais. Logo ocuparíamos o lugar dos lufanos no palco.

_Your faith and patience will be your soldiers _

_To guide you through your troubled times _

_Just put one foot in front of the other _

_The battles are inside your mind _

_You have the power to face your demons _

_No matter how they go on time _

_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness _

_So you can start to live your life_

- Finalmente, juntos – falei, segurando nas mãos de Benn. Ele se aproximou para me beijar.

- Já não era sem tempo – ele riu, e logo Jenny chegou para nos dar um abraço. Demos-lhe parabéns mais uma vez, ela agradeceu e arrastou seu par para onde uma multidão se acumulava pra dançar.

_Come on! Stand, up again _

_Come on, stand, _

_Stand, you're gonna run again _

_Come on! stand, up again _

_Come on, stand, _

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

Percebi Benn observando Irving e os outros lufanos cantando e animando no palco. Ele ficou assim por uns segundos, e acho que nem se deu conta disso.

- Queria estar lá? – perguntei, o interrompendo de seus devaneios.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não. É claro, tenho muitos amigos lá, mas... – ele sorriu para mim. – Aqui está melhor.

E olhou para Irving mais uma vez. Ele apenas fez um aceno de cabeça, e Benn retribuiu.

_Pick up your will _

_And put on your face _

_If you need to, just take my hand _

_It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate _

_Just get up and say: Yes, I can _

_Come on! stand, up again _

_Come on, stand, _

_Stand, you're gonna run again _

_Come on! stand, up again _

_Come on, stand, _

_Stand, you're gonna run again!_

* * *

><p>Franco:<p>

Quando Mister D subiu ao palco e começou a cantar, não tive outra escolha se não pegar Alice para ser minha parceira. Era uma música que você simplesmente precisava de um par, e não há nada melhor do que dançar com sua noiva.

_When Marimba Rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

Alice ria com nossos passos de salsa completamente errados e não sincronizados, mas continuávamos a tentar. Ninguém sabia dançar muito bem, mas pelo jeito que Mister D animava em cima do palco, obviamente ele sabia. Mais adiante, Emelina balançava seu vestido e dançava com Remo, que estava completamente atrapalhado.

- Pelo menos não é só a gente – Alice riu.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

- Droga! – Dorcas se aproximava, vermelha, interrompendo nossa dança momentaneamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou.

- Um marmanjo idiota derrubou cerveja amanteigada no meu vestido! – ela disse, sacudindo a barra. – Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! Agora estou fedendo!

- Dorcas, por que não usa sua varinha pra secá-lo? – sugeri.

Dorcas ponderou.

- Era só o que me faltava. Agora estou me esquecendo de que sou bruxa – ela falou com aborrecimento, sacou sua varinha e se afastou, deixando eu e Alice para trás, rindo.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

- Acha que Dorcas vai se acertar com alguém? – perguntei a Alice, que deu de ombros.

- Tem que ser uma pessoa que consiga aguentar o gênio forte dela.

- Ou ter um gênio igual ao dela – completei.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

Por fim, eu e Alice desistimos da salsa, e fomos procurar alguma coisa pra beber. Optei por uma cerveja amanteigada, mas Alice preferiu um suco. Assim que bebericou do seu copo, fez uma careta.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com esse suco... – disse, e então exclamou. – Está com gosto de álcool!

Só havia uma resposta pra aquilo: marotos.

* * *

><p>Dorcas:<p>

Quem foi que deixou a garota mais conhecida como Emelina Vance subir naquele palco para cantar?

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_O-L-D M-A-N You're just an old man _

_Hitting on me what? _

_You need a CAT Scan_

Mas que música era aquela? Por que aquilo? O que é isso?

Minha careta de interrogação refletia na cara de Lily, Alice e Sirius, que faziam expressões que não estavam entendendo. Mesmo assim, as pessoas dançavam sem se importar com a letra sem sentido, e as ex-Griffies a ajudavam.

_Old man _

_Why are you starin' at me _

_Mack on me and my friends _

_It's kinda a creepy _

_You should be prowling around the old folks home _

_Come on dude! _

_Leave us alone _

_At first we thought that it was kind of ew when _

_We saw that you were like a billion _

_And still out tryin' to make a killin' _

_Get back to the museum_

Até Remo estava com aquele sorriso amarelo no rosto, mas mesmo assim dançava, já que Lina não parava de mandar beijinhos para ele.

Como eu não estava a fim de dançar uma música sobre dinossauros, me afastei e sentei à uma mesa mais próxima. Merlin, esse baile não estava legal. Já pisaram no meu pé, derramaram cerveja amanteigada no meu vestido e... Eu estou sozinha. Sozinha, sozinha mesmo. Solteirona. Infeliz. Bebendo minha taça de uísque de fogo e olhando tristemente para um lugar qualquer, como todo abandonado faz. Tudo bem, tudo bem, não estou totalmente pra baixo. Eu, Dorcas Meadowes, sou a mais incrível de todas. Já estou me formando com um emprego garantido em um dos principais jornais do mundo bruxo. Mas só. Nada mais. Continuo solteira e sem ninguém, e Dorcas Meadowes sem ninguém não é algo que o mundo deve aceitar...

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_O-L-D M-A-N You're just an old man _

_Hitting on me what? _

_You need a CAT Scan _

_Hey dinosaur _

_Baby, you're prehistoric _

_Hey dinosaur _

_That's what you are HA! _

_Hey carnivore _

_You want my meat, I know it _

_Hey dinosaur _

_That's what you are HA!_

E tudo que está ruim pode piorar. Ainda lamentando mentalmente da minha vida solitária, eis que me aparece a seguinte figura: Brandon Irving, o Homofóbico.

- Olha quem está aqui! – ele me olhou, e tinha desdém e sarcasmo tudo misturado só nessas quatro palavras ditas. – Dorcas Meadowes!

- Sim senhor, eu mesma – cortei, já impaciente. – Vaza.

- Pra que tanta raiva, Meadowes? – e então ele olhou ao redor. – Creio que não está esperando que ninguém traga sua bebida, certo?

- Vaza.

- Você está sozinha! – ele soltou uma risadinha. Ele vai levar um murro e não vai demorar...

- Sinto muito, Meadowes – ele fez um muxoxo triste e falso. – Você sabe o motivo disso. É realmente muito difícil achar alguém que te suporte, não é?

- Vaza.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você deve estar brava porque nunca mais te procurei depois daquele inusitado beijo que tivemos. Erro meu. – ele fez um gesto com as mãos. – Erro ter te beijado, é claro.

Me pus de pé, segurando firmemente minha taça de uísque. Irving olhou para ela e depois para mim, com um olhar desafiador.

- Não vai me dizer que vai se rebaixar a ponto de jogar um uísque na minha cara, certo Meadowes? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Vou te deixar falando sozinho, porque quando você fica muito tempo perto de mim eu me sinto extremamente desconfortável – falei, tomando um gole do meu uísque e começando a me afastar. – Não sei se é por causa de seu preconceito nojento, ou se é por causa desse seu terrível bafo podre.

_Yeah _

_You're pretty old _

_Hahahahaha… _

_Not long till you're a senior citizen _

_And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen _

_Honey your toupee is fallin' to your left side _

_Get up and go bro! _

_Oh wait you're fossilized HA! _

_You sat down, bought me a martini _

_Won't go away, my hips are in sinking _

_Then you say, "wanna come with me?" _

_I'm about to barf, seriously_

Fiquei andando por aí, vendo tantos casais felizes e sorridentes, me perguntando se eu era assim tão insuportável. Quando eu vi Penny Stanton acompanhada, entendi que não, o problema não é comigo.

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_O-L-D M-A-N You're just an old man _

_Hitting on me what? _

_You need a CAT Scan _

_Hey dinosaur _

_Baby, you're prehistoric _

_Hey dinosaur _

_That's what you are HA! _

_Hey carnivore _

_You want my meat, I know it _

_Hey dinosaur _

_That's what you are HA!_

Me sentei novamente, e poucos segundos depois outra pessoa veio me encher o saco. Dessa vez era quem, quem, quem?

- Oi, Dorcas – Jessie St. James se aproximou. – Eu... Vim aqui pra perguntar se você não quer dançar comigo.

Parei um pouco, tentando entender aquilo e esperando ele rir da própria piada.

- Hã? – perguntei, quando ele ficou imóvel.

- Você... Quer dançar comigo? – ele perguntou novamente, e esperou.

Alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo e eu não percebi.

- O que você quer?

Ele suspirou.

- Dançar com você. Já não disse?

- E por quê?

- Porque eu quero.

- Por que eu?

- Porque sim.

- É pegadinha?

- Não.

- Alguma aposta com algum amigo idiota?

- Não!

- Falta de opção?

- Não, eu...

- Acha que vai fazer sexo comigo depois do baile?

- O quê? Não...

- Certo, então – coloquei minha taça de lado e voltei a ficar de pé. Estendi a mão. – Mas se você pisar no meu pé, eu te mato.

Ele assentiu, e me levou até a pista de dança.

_Hey dinosaur _

_Baby, you're prehistoric _

_Hey dinosaur _

_That's what you are HA! _

_Hey carnivore _

_You want my meat, I know it _

_Hey dinosaur _

_That's what you are HA! _

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_D-I-N-O-S-A _

_That's what you are HA! _

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur _

_D-I-N-O-S-A _

_That's what you are HA!_

* * *

><p>James:<p>

- Dorcas e Jessie? É isso mesmo que meus olhos veem? – Maria exclamou, quando se juntou a mim e Lily com Jason.

- Uau! – Lily exclamou, rindo, ao ver os dois dançando. – Quem diria?

- Será que vai rolar alguma coisa ou só estão dançando mesmo? – indaguei, e Maria deu de ombros.

- Seria bom se rolasse, assim Dorcas não ficaria sozinha e pararia de reclamar.

- Em todo caso, viemos aqui discutir um assunto que está causando perguntas entre os presentes da festa – Maria me lançou um olhar significativo. – Já chegaram a beber do suco ou do ponche?

- Não, por quê? – Lily perguntou, e tentei disfarçar.

- Misturaram com álcool, e um dos fortes! Não dou nem uma hora pra todo mundo já estar caindo de bêbado.

Lily rapidamente se virou para mim, com um olhar acusatório.

- Você colocou bebida alcoólica no ponche? – continuei a assobiar, mas ela esperou pela minha resposta. Soltei um suspiro.

- É nossa última noite aqui, ruiva. Portanto tivemos que fazer nossa última marotagem, certo? – falei, mordendo o lábio. – Não vai me dar uma detenção ou uma bronca, vai?

- Não – ela disse, e quase caí pra trás.

- Não?

- Não. Não sou mais monitora-chefe – ela deu de ombros com descaso. – Se quiser explodir o castelo eu não posso fazer nada a respeito.

Lily recebeu olhares perplexos de mim, Maria e Jason. Demorou um tempo para perceber.

- O que foi?

- Nunca. Em toda a minha vida... – Maria foi dizendo lentamente.

- ... pensei que eu ouviria isso – completei. Jason riu, e Lily também.

Depois disso, tive que beijá-la, é obvio.

Logo nossa conversa foi interrompida por Sirius, que havia subido ao palco. O povo que estava dançando feito louco lá perto sossegou um pouco para prestar atenção.

- Todo mundo está falando de despedidas, mas ninguém está pensando no lado bom das coisas – ele gritou ao microfone. – Estamos dizendo adeus aos amigos e ao castelo, sim. Mas estamos dizendo adeus aos exames, às redações de meio metro, à pressão que tínhamos todos os dias! Dizendo adeus a todos os momentos de desespero que nossos queridos professores nos proporcionaram!

Algumas pessoas gritaram em resposta, e gritaram ainda mais quando Sirius pegou uma guitarra e começou a cantar.

_Well we got no choice _

_All the girls and boys _

_Makin' all that noise _

_'Cause they found new toys _

_Well we can't salute ya _

_Can't find a flag _

_If that don't suit ya _

_That's a drag_

Só o Sirius mesmo pra cantar aquela música... Mas a plateia parecia gostar, porque pulavam sem parar e entraram num bate-cabeça. Lily, ao meu lado, balançava a cabeça, mas se divertia.

_School's out for summer! _

_School's out forever! _

_School's been blown to pieces! _

_No more pencils _

_No more books _

_No more teachers _

_Dirty looks _

Sirius pulava no palco também, continuando com as notas em sua guitarra. Todo mundo parecia ter enlouquecido, então me lembrei de que provavelmente estavam à base de álcool.

_Well we got no class _

_And we got no principles _

_And we got no innocence _

_We can't even think of a word that rhymes _

_School's out for summer! _

_School's out forever! _

_My school's been blown to pieces! _

- Sirius, Sirius... – Maria murmurou, mas mesmo assim foi pra junto da movimentação enorme junto com Jason. Eu e Lily preferimos ficar por ali mesmo, porque o risco de levar um soco acidental na cara era grande.

_Out for summer _

_Out till fall _

_We might not go back at all _

_School's out for ever _

_School's out for summer _

_School's out with fever _

_School's out completely_

E Sirius terminou a música com muitos aplausos e gritos, até mesmo de alguns sonserinos que haviam aprovado a música mais do que tudo. Vi professores também observar a cena sem se importar muito, mas Nina e Mister D pareciam ter se divertido.

Sirius reverenciou algumas vezes, e depois desceu do palco.

* * *

><p>Sophie:<p>

_Burn baby burn _

_Burn baby burn _

_Burn baby burnin _

_To my surprise one hundred storeys high _

_People getting loose now, getting down on the roof _

_Folks screaming, out of control _

_It was so entertaining when the boogie started to explode _

_I heard somebody say_

Maria subiu no palco pra animar os bêbados, enquanto outros já desmontavam nas mesas, acabados. Enquanto isso perambulei pela festa, tomando o ponche mais sem álcool que achei. E por falar nisso...

- Professora, eu juro que não fiz isso – Sirius dizia a uma McGonagall com o rosto bravo. – Por que eu colocaria bebida alcoólica nos sucos e ponches?

- Para deixar todos os convidados ainda mais bêbados do que costumam ficar? – ela repreendeu. – Sorte a sua estar ter se formado, Black, senão ganharia três meses de detenção.

A professora soltou uma risadinha antes de se afastar, e então Sirius se virou e deu de cara comigo. Fiquei sem graça, mas me aproximei.

- Nada como estar saindo de Hogwarts levando uma bronca – falei, bebericando do meu copo. – Por ter alcoolizado os convidados e por ter se mostrado um garoto rebelde no número que acabou de fazer.

- Rebelde? Foi isso que achou? – ele perguntou, rindo. – Achei que tinha sido algo divertido.

- Isso é divertido – apontei pra Maria, que ainda cantava a todos pulmões, com as ex-Griffies como voz de fundo.

_(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno _

_(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down _

_(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno _

_(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down_

- Bom, cada um se diverte de sua maneira – Sirius disse, me fazendo rir. – E a sua maneira é...

- Andar por aí bebendo um ponche bem suspeito – falei, franzindo a testa para a taça. – Não há nada melhor, certo?

Comecei a andar por aí e Sirius começou a me acompanhar.

- E o problema com sua mãe? Foi resolvido?

- Não falei mais com ela. Depois da discussão ela simplesmente foi embora sem falar comigo – dei de ombros. – Provavelmente se despediu de Jason, mas não de mim.

_Up above my head _

_I hear music in the air _

_That makes me know _

_There's a party somewhere _

- Eu sei que é desagradável perguntar, diante de diversos fatos do passado, mas... - Sirius disse, e então interrompeu meu caminho e se pôs na minha frente. – Por que exatamente você não está aproveitando o baile com Bronwen?

Ah, eu sabia. Tinha demorado, até.

- Você sabe que isso não é da sua conta, não sabe?

- Sei – ele insistiu, e não pareceu recuar diante da minha resposta mal educada. – Mas mesmo assim quero saber.

Soltei um suspiro e dei a volta. Ele me seguiu.

- Eu não sei... – fui falando, mesmo não querendo. – Ele simplesmente parou de falar comigo e começou a me evitar... Não sei. Está tudo muito estranho.

_Satisfaction came in a chain reaction _

_I couldn't get enough, so I had to self-destruct _

_The heat was on, rising to the top _

_Everybody is going strong, and that is when my spark got hot _

_I heard somebody say _

Olhei para Eric, que dançava perto de Alicia e John. Os três pareciam muito felizes. Sirius acompanhou meu olhar.

- Sinto muito – ele disse, meio que na dúvida.

- Eu sei que não sente – coloquei a taça vazia numa mesa próxima, e ele fez o mesmo.

- Em todo caso – ele foi dizendo, e então sorriu (galanteador?) para mim. – Quer dançar?

- Com você? Não.

- Como amigos. Eu juro.

Ele não hesitou ao meu olhar desconfiado. Continuou a sorrir.

- Espero que não fique aguardando pelo o que aconteceu no último baile se repita nesse – falei simplesmente, o acompanhando até onde mais pessoas dançavam.

A lembrança do Baile de Natal me deu um aperto no peito e, pela expressão que ele fez, ele devia ter sentido o mesmo.

- Tudo bem – ele disse simplesmente e, sem aviso prévio, puxou meu corpo com tudo para perto do dele. Soltei um arfar alto.

- Relaxe, Carol... – ele disse simplesmente, e começamos a dançar.

_(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno _

_(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down _

_(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno _

_(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down _

_(Just can't stop) When my spark gets hot _

_(Just can't stop) When my spark gets hot_

* * *

><p>Maria:<p>

Juntar cinco garotos no palco nunca poderia ter sido uma boa ideia. O que saiu foi isso:

_You're insecure _

_Don't know what for _

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door _

_Don't need make up _

_To cover up _

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you_

E o resultado foi esse: meninas loucas e histéricas gritando pelo nome deles, não se mancando que quase todos eles tinham namorada!

John, Eric, Jason, Remo e Franco cantavam e dançavam, recebendo tantos gritos de meninas que eu mal escutava o que eles diziam na música. E como nada poderia ser pior, percebi Emelina perdida no meio das garotas, gritando histericamente também. O que é isso, Merlin?

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know, oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know, oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful oh oh _

_But that's what makes you beautiful_

Não, eu não estava com ciúmes. Mesmo quando Jason rebolou um pouquinho e as meninas gritaram, mesmo quando uma quase subiu no palco para tentar agarrá-lo. Eu meio que estava sentindo o que uma namorada de um artista famoso se sentia, e devo dizer: isso não é bom.

- Isso é repugnante! – Alice e Alicia se aproximaram. Alicia não parecia achar isso.

- John faz muito sucesso! – ela exclamou, correndo pra se juntar às outras meninas que berravam.

_Na-na-na-na-na-naaa-na-na _

_Na-na-na-na-na _

_Na-na-na-na-na-naaa-na-na _

_Na-na-na-na-na _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know, oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Jason conseguiu me localizar e me mandou um beijinho, mas você acha que isso adiantou? É claro que não. As retardadas gritavam mais ainda, mal se importando se ele era um garoto que pertencia à outra! Vacas!

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know, oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know, oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh _

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Nunca me senti tão aliviada de uma música ter acabado. As meninas finalmente deixaram meu namorado em paz, e ele veio até a mim e me beijou.

- Pelo visto não gostou da nossa apresentação.

- Não gostei mais é da plateia.

- Que ciumentinha linda – ele me beijou novamente. Minha expressão aborrecida não se alterou. – Deixe disso. Sabe que você é a única, a estrela da minha vida.

- Jason, você bebeu? – perguntei, e ele fez uma cara meio culpada.

- Só um pouco de ponche.

- Francamente – dei um tapa no seu braço. – Queria só ver se você enlouquecesse e saísse beijando qualquer uma daquelas fãs momentâneas de vocês.

- Nunca faria isso, você sabe – ele disse, e então exclamou: - Ei! Minha irmã voltou com o Sirius?

Me virei para seguir seu olhar, e vi os dois dançando. Pareciam se divertir.

- Seria ótimo – falei, sorrindo. – Tenho saudade dos dois juntos.

- Eu não! Ele a traiu! Qual o problema dela? – Jason avançou, e eu comecei a empurrá-lo pra longe.

- Não senhor, nada de barracos. Fique sentadinho aí – ele se sentou na cadeira, todo alterado. Ai, não mereço.

- Maria, Maria... – ele murmurou, me olhando meio vesgo. – Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

- Sei, sei sim... – soltei um suspiro. Cuidar de bêbados não é comigo.

- Que bom que sabe... – ele resmungou, e então caiu de cara na mesa e começou a cochilar.

É, não mereço.

* * *

><p>Lily:<p>

Dava pra ter uma visão ótima de cima do palco. Eu via todos os casais fofos juntos e dançando, e mais alguns de meus amigos juntos, rindo de alguma coisa. E, é claro, dava pra ver James, me assistindo.

- Queria dedicar essa música para meu namorado – eu falei, antes de tudo. – James Potter.

Pessoas aplaudiram, e a música começou. Todo mundo começou a dançar junto ao ritmo lento.

_I can't win, I can't reign _

_I will never win this game _

_Without you, without you _

_I am lost, I am vain, _

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, without you_

Ah, era tão bom poder cantar novamente. E essa música era linda também. Consegui ver Nina e David dançando juntinhos e trocando uns beijinhos. Só dava pra ver casais felizes por todos os lados, ainda mais com o incentivo da música que eu cantava.

_I won't run, I won't fly _

_I will never make it by _

_Without you, without you _

_I can't rest, I can't fight _

_All I need is you and I _

_Without you _

_Without you _

_Oh, oh, oh! _

_You! You! You! _

_Without _

_You! __You! You! _

_Without you _

Olhei para James, e ele tinha um de seus melhores sorrisos, aquele sorriso que era inevitável: eu tinha de sorrir junto.

_I won't soar, I won't climb _

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed _

_Without you, without you _

_I can't look, I'm so blind _

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind _

_Without you _

Eu queria dançar com ele, mas infelizmente não dava pra fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Não tive escolha se não só ficar trocando olhares e sorrisos com ele, e observar Emelina e Remo, Franco e Alice, Mister D e Nina e... Sophie e Sirius? Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

_Without you _

_Oh, oh, oh! _

_You! You! You! _

_Without _

_You! You! You! _

_Without you _

_I am lost, I am vain, _

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, without you _

_Without you_

Muitos aplaudiram, mas outros estavam ocupados beijando as companheiras (os). Desci correndo do palco e me joguei nos braços de James. Ele ria.

- O que foi?

- Você se lembra de um tempo atrás quando eu disse... – ele continuou a rir. – Que eu disse pra você que você ainda cantaria um solo para mim?

- Por Merlin! Havia me esquecido completamente disso! – exclamei, surpresa.

- Eu não poderia estar mais certo – ele disse, me beijando levemente. – E eu adorei.

Eu ainda estava espantada, mas James continuava a rir. O destino e seu dom de nos pregar peças...

* * *

><p>David:<p>

Era horrível quando você está dançando e se divertindo com sua futura esposa e seu irmão mala chega pra encher o saco mais uma vez.

- Querido, irmão – ele cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso forçado. – Nina.

- Olá, Julian – ela cumprimentou, sorrindo.

- Ei, querido irmão – falei, com ironia. – Por onde esteve?

- Resolvendo alguns assuntos urgentes que fizeram com que eu me retirasse imediatamente do castelo – ele disse, mais sério que o normal.

- Deve ser urgente mesmo, pra fazer você se escafeder tão rapidamente da competição final de corais assim que o resultado foi anunciado – soltei uma risadinha. – Fiquei triste por isso. Queria que você comemorasse minha vitória como um irmão faria.

Julian fez uma careta, e depois pareceu irritado ao olhar para Nina.

- Bom, se a senhorita sua namorada Nina Stanley não tivesse cometido o erro que cometeu falsificando os resultados na segunda competição, as coisas seriam bem diferentes.

Enquanto isso, as meninas e as outras Griffies haviam subido no palco. É claro que as líderes de torcida tinham que ter sua despedida também.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight _

_Tonight, yeah baby, Tonight, yeah baby _

_I got a reason that you _

_Who should take me home tonight_

- Pra você ver, Julian. Eu era bem vadia, mas mudei – Nina riu. – Deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Ah, e ela é mais do que minha namorada – falei, com orgulho. – É noiva.

- Ora, ora, meus parabéns – ele forçou um sorriso, e jogou o cabelo de lado. – Não perderei essa cerimônia por nada.

- Pode deixar. Receberá o convite – Nina piscou.

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight _

_Tonight, yeah baby, Tonight, yeah baby _

_Right on the limb is where we know _

_We both belong tonight _

_It's hard to feel the rush _

_To brush the dangerous _

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you _

_Where we can both fall far in love_

- Nina, David, estão sendo incomodados? – Suzz se aproxima. Julian a olha de cima a baixo.

- Suzz, Suzz, está deslumbrante hoje – ele disse, de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Mesmo com seu cabelo... Exótico.

- Obrigada, Julian – ela cerrou os olhos, começando a se irritar. – Sorte a minha que não ligo muito para suas ironias e opiniões.

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_Out on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

- Ora, Suzz, não seja tão seca comigo – Julian sorriu, meio sarcástico. – Veja bem, eu te fiz um elogio, mas você sempre pega somente o lado ruim das coisas que eu digo.

- O problema é que é só o que você fala, Julian – Suzz retrucou. – Nada do que diz é aproveitável.

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge _

_The edge, the edge, the edge _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

- Vamos deixar os desentendimentos passados pra lá... – ele riu, e estendeu-lhe a mão. – Dança comigo?

Suzz olhou com desconfiança para sua mão, e depois voltou a olhar para o sorriso de Julian.

Depois de muito pensar, acabou aceitando. Nina e eu apenas observávamos, nos divertindo com a cena.

- Como nos velhos tempos – os dois começaram a se afastar.

- Nem me lembre disso – Suzz suspirou. – Apenas cale a boca e dance.

_I'm on the edge with you _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge _

_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

- Acha que vai sair alguma coisa disso aí? – Nina perguntou, observando os dois.

- Espero que não – falei com sinceridade. – Suzz merece coisa melhor.

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you, with you, with you, with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you, with you, with you, with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you, with you, with you, with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you, with you, with you, with you!_

* * *

><p>Dorcas:<p>

Era estranho, muito estranho. Dorcas Meadowes, cuidado... Mas era estranho. E legal, ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava me divertindo com Jessie St. James. Isso era estranho demais, por isso eu devia ficar atenta.

Ele era muito parecido comigo. Tinha planos incríveis para depois da escola. Era ambicioso, e eu amava pessoas assim (principalmente por ser uma, obviamente). Ficamos conversando muito enquanto dançávamos, e às vezes ele conseguia me fazer rir. Isso definitivamente não era normal.

- Com licença – falei para ele, depois de um tempo. – Está na minha hora de subir ao palco.

- Fique à vontade, dama – ele riu.

Passei por Mister D e Nina que conversavam com outros professores (fora os que já estavam por aí, bêbados) e acenei para eles. Nina até me desejou um bom número. Pfff, como se eu não fosse fazer um número magnífico como sempre faço!

_It's been said and done _

_Every beautiful thought's been already sang _

_And I guess right now, here's another one _

_So your melody will play on and on _

_With the best of them _

_You're beautiful _

_Like a dream come alive, incredible _

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical _

_You've saved my life again _

_And I want you to know baby_

Tentei não olhar para St. James, porque o que eu menos queria agora é que ele pensasse que eu tinha o desejo de ter alguma espécie de sentimentos por ele. Isso não existe comigo, e é melhor que eu nunca pense nessa possibilidade.

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat_

Vi vários rostos conhecidos ainda dançando. A festa já passava do começo da madrugada, mas ainda sim tinha gente de pé. Alguns já foram até para o dormitório, e outros dormiam pelas mesas mesmo. Outros simplesmente sumiram, provavelmente pra fazer alguma safadeza.

_No one compares _

_You stand alone _

_To every record I own _

_Music to my heart _

_That's what you're _

_A song that goes on and on _

Olhei rapidamente para St. James, não querendo fixar meu olhar nele. Ele tomava alguma coisa enquanto me assistia. Hum, então ele estava interessado? Eu até havia me esquecido desse charme natural que eu às vezes exalava...

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I love you, like a love song._

Pessoas aplaudiram, e eu reverenciei. Obviamente tinha sido um número excelente.

- Incrível – ele disse, sorrindo, quando voltei à sua companhia.

- Obrigada – sorri de volta, pegando a taça da sua mão e tomando o resto da bebida. Fiz uma careta. – Esse é o pior ponche que eu já tomei na minha vida.

- Ouvi dizer que os marotos aprontaram pela última vez – ele explicou. Fomos caminhando até uma mesa próxima e nos sentamos. – É difícil de admitir, Dorcas Meadowes, mas estou tendo uma noite agradável com você.

- É, tenho que admitir isso também. Nunca imaginaria que isso era possível, mas já está sendo – dei de ombros. – Não é nada mal.

- Deveríamos ter começado a papear alguns meses mais cedo – ele disse.

- Claro. Se você não estivesse disposto a ferrar o coral da minha casa e acabar com o relacionamento entre Lily e James.

- Ou se você não escrevesse naquele jornal bobo e armasse barraco pra cima de McKinnon e MacDonald.

- Nunca. Insulte. Meu. Jornal – apontei o dedo ameaçadoramente para sua cara, e ele levou as mãos ao alto. – Mas nem venha me julgar. Sei que ainda gosta de Lily.

- Eu não sei. Ela está com outro, e isso é o suficiente para não gostar dela mais – ele olhou para o casal, abraçadinho mais a frente. – Certo?

- Nunca se sabe.

- E você? – ele perguntou com divertimento na voz. – Ainda gosta de McKinnon e fica armando planos para separá-lo da namorada?

- Águas passadas. Ou melhor, dias passados – argh, odiava falar sobre aquilo. Acho que ele puxou o assunto de propósito, porque provavelmente não gostava de falar sobre Lily também.

- Nada melhor do que mudanças, não é? – ele riu.

- Nada melhor – assenti, e cometi o erro de olhar para ele por muito tempo.

Ficamos nos fitando por longos segundos, seus olhos claros passando por todo o meu rosto. Fiquei parada, mesmo querendo me mover.

- Dorcas Meadowes... – ele disse, lentamente. – Eu quero te beijar agora.

- Está pedindo minha permissão? – perguntei sem querer.

- E precisa disso? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, é que... – outro erro: olhei para sua boca. Hum, era uma boca bem bonitinha. – Eu quero te beijar agora também.

Ele sorriu, e foi aproximando seu rosto no meu. E pronto, nos beijamos. Começou devagar, mas quando vi ele já havia até me descabelado. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos quando nos afastamos.

- Hum... – soltei, novamente sem querer. – Nada mal, Jessie.

- Era o que eu dizer, Dorcas.

Ele soltou uma risada, e então voltamos a nos beijar.

* * *

><p>Alice:<p>

A festa já estava se arrastando para um fim, e não fiquei nada contente com isso. Estávamos aproveitando o máximo que podíamos, dançando e conversando com todos os amigos que encontrávamos. Estava tudo tão bom, tão maravilhoso... Não podia acabar agora. Logo amanheceria, mas, mesmo assim, eu queria continuar ali, comemorando com meus amigos.

Cantávamos o máximo que podíamos, também. Nunca saberíamos quando voltaríamos a nos reunir para isso. Maria, Lily, Emelina, Sean e Benn logo voltaram a subir no palco, levando em consideração o que eu havia dito sobre cantar o máximo que podíamos.

- Vamos animar galera! – Emelina gritou no microfone para todos os bêbados e povo entusiasmado que havia chegado. E eu achando que as pessoas iam começar a ir embora...

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says _

_15 miles to the... Love Shack! _

_Love Shack yeah yeah _

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway _

_Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, _

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down _

_To the Love Shack _

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 _

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together _

_Love Shack baby, a Love Shack bay-bee_

_Love shack, baby love shack, love shack, baby love shack, love shack_

Ah, fala sério! Era impossível ficar parado com aquela música! Puxei, Franco, James, Jessie, Dorcas e quem mais eu encontrei pelo caminho até o meio da multidão, começando uma dança tão animada quanto a dos que estavam bêbados e dos que estavam no palco.

_Sign says, stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack! _

_Well it's set way back in the middle of a field, _

_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back _

_Glitter on the mattress _

_Glitter on the highway _

_Glitter on the front porch _

_Glitter on the highway _

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together, love shack baby! _

_Love Shack baby! _

_Love Shack, that's where it's at! _

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

John e Alicia também se juntaram à nossa loucura, e loucura, sem dúvidas, era a especialidade de John. Ele tinha uma dança tão louca que eu não sabia se dançava ou se ria. Meus pés estavam me matando, mas eu nem liguei. Continuei a dançar. Dançar como se não houvesse amanhã.

_Oh the love shack is a little old place where we can get together _

_Love shack, baby! _

_A love shack baby!_

_Love shack! Baby love shack _

_Love shack! Baby love shack _

_Love shack! Baby love shack _

Sophie e Sirius chegaram também, dançando sem parar. Fiquei me perguntando se alguma coisa havia rolado, mas pelo o que eu conheço de So, não, não tinha rolado nada. Por mais perdidamente apaixonado que Sirius esteja, ele fez muita cagada com a pobre Sophie, até demais.

_Bang bang bang, on the door baby! _

_Knock a little louder sugar!_

_Bang bang bang,on the door baby! _

_I can't hear you!_

_Bang bang bang, on the door baby! _

_Bang bang bang, on the door baby! _

_Bang bang on the door baby_

_Bang bang on the door_

_Bang bang on the door baby_

_Bang bang_

Levando microfones e tudo, os que cantavam no palco desceram até nós para poder dançar conosco. Isso animou ainda mais a plateia, e começamos a pular ainda mais, e a gritar, e a cantar, e a dançar! Eu já não tinha mais fôlego, mas tentei não desanimar justo agora.

_Your what?_

_Tin roof, rusted! _

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

_Love baby, love shack!_

No final da música todo mundo já aplaudia sem parar, e continuaram a pular e a gritar mesmo assim. Bom, no meu caso, eu já havia começado a chorar.

Me afastei da multidão para ninguém me ver, mas percebi que Franco me seguia.

- Ei, amor, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, preocupado. Me sentei na mesa mais afastada possível, pois chegava a ser vergonhoso.

Franco tirou um lencinho do paletó e me entregou. Começou a acariciar o topo da minha cabeça, me abraçando e me consolando.

- O que houve? – ele voltou a me perguntar depois de um tempo.

- Eu não queria que nada disso terminasse... – falei, soluçando feito uma criança. – Mas tudo acabou. Acabou mesmo, Franco.

Franco voltou a me abraçar, e eu só solucei e solucei. Sim, eu era sensível, o que não era uma coisa muito boa.

Mas tudo o que eu havia dito era verdade. O fim havia chegado e, por um momento, senti medo. Agora eu percebia o inferno que nos esperava, longe dessa realidade perfeita na qual vivemos durante todo esse tempo.

Tudo ia mudar a partir do momento em que deixássemos aquele castelo. Os amigos, as lembranças e todos os momentos serão simplesmente deixados para trás, jogados no passado. Tudo ia mudar, tudo...

* * *

><p>Sophie:<p>

Sirius e eu nos afastamos do povo doido assim que a música terminou. Eu estava ofegante, porque eu tinha dançado demais.

- Bom, eu... – Sirius também ofegava. – Vou buscar uma bebida pra gente.

Apenas assenti, me escorando numa mesa próxima. Eu achava que depois dessa as pessoas cansariam e iam embora, mas não. Lily e James, assim como vários de outros amigos nossos, estavam dispostos a ficar ali por mais tempo. Haja coragem.

- Oi, Sophie – uma voz conhecida me chamou a atenção, e me virei rapidamente.

- Eric, oi – cumprimentei com um sorriso. Ele se aproximou aos poucos, de mãos no bolso.

- Eu não te dei os parabéns hoje, então... Espero que não seja tarde.

- Não, não é – respondi amigavelmente. – Meus parabéns pra você também.

- Obrigado – ele sorriu, e então olhou ao redor. – Onde está Black?

Garotos e seu dom de não conseguir disfarçar seu incômodo.

- Buscar bebida – respondi simplesmente.

- Ah – ele me olhou meio receoso. – Vi que se entenderam.

- Só estamos fazendo companhia ao outro, mais nada – dei de ombros. – Bom saber que você se importa com isso.

Eric franziu a sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

Soltei um suspiro impaciente.

- Você sabe, Eric, e não finja, por favor – falei de uma vez. Eu não tinha nada a perder mesmo. – Naquele dia, no jogo do quadribol, nós nos beijamos e ficou tudo bem. E então, do nada, você parece se esquecer da minha existência, me ignora e nem me procura mais. Até agora eu não consigo entender isso e, então, você se aproxima querendo saber se eu voltei com Sirius? O que está acontecendo, afinal?

Eric olhava para todos os lados, menos para meu rosto. Isso me deixou ligeiramente mais irritada.

- Eric... – chamei, quando vi que ele não pensava em me responder.

- Sophie, eu só me afastei justamente... Justamente por causa de Black.

- O quê? – gaguejei, começando a levantar a hipótese de que ele estava bêbado.

- Eu sei que por mais que você gostasse de mim... Nunca seria tão forte quanto o que você sentia por ele. Eu me lembro de vocês dois juntos. Havia... Paixão – ele suspirou, e balançou a cabeça tristemente. – Eu sabia que o que você sentia por ele era mais forte do que você sentia por mim.

Fiquei em silêncio, e acho que eu não diria alguma coisa tão cedo.

- E, pra minha infelicidade, eu vi que o que você sentia por mim não era o mesmo que eu sentia por você. É isso.

- Eric, eu não... – pensei em alguma coisa, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Você sabe disso. Bem no fundo, você sabe – ele disse, e antes que eu dissesse outra coisa, apenas se aproximou e me beijou no rosto. – Nos vemos por aí.

E se afastou. Eu ainda estava paralisada, processando as informações com certa lentidão. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei daquele jeito, mas foi o suficiente para Sirius já estar de volta.

- Desculpe a demora – ele disse, me estendendo uma taça. – McGonagall me viu chegando perto do ponche e achou que eu estava aprontando de novo.

- Ahn... – me virei para Sirius, ainda perdida. Ele percebeu, infelizmente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só... Estou morrendo de sono. Acho que vou para o dormitório.

- Mas já? – ele perguntou, deixando as taças de lado. – Bom, pelo visto o resto da turma vai ficar.

- Eu estou indo. Você deve ficar, se quiser.

- Se eu ficar eu provavelmente terei de ficar segurando vela, e como isso não é muito agradável...

- Ora, vá atrás de companhia – falei. – Que milagre é esse que Sirius Black não está beijando garotas por aí?

- Não há garotas muito interessantes por aí – ele disse e, depois de me lançar um longo olhar, balancei a cabeça freneticamente. As palavras de Eric vieram com mais força na minha cabeça.

- Me acompanhe, então.

Saímos do Salão Principal. Eu havia dito a Sirius que eu não queria me despedir dos que ficaram só pra não cortar a alegria deles. Deixe que dancem e se divirtam, eles mereciam isso.

O som alto da música ia se distanciando à medida que nos afastávamos. Virávamos corredores e tomávamos atalhos que Sirius havia me ensinado na época em que namoramos. Ele me elogiou quando percebeu que eu havia os decorado, e eu fiquei ainda mais desconfortável em estar sozinha com ele. Aliás, durante o caminho inteiro foi difícil. Encontrávamos casais por toda parte, aos amassos, aos cochichos e eu juro que eu escutei um deles... Bom, tudo estava ficando cada vez pior.

Foi um alívio quando chegamos à Sala Comunal, mas ao mesmo tempo eu fiquei rígida. Eu tinha que me despedir dele, não é?

- Obrigada pela noite, Sirius – fui direta ao ponto. Não queria prolongar a conversa. – Adorei sua companhia.

- Muito bom ouvir isso. Fico lisonjeado – ele riu, e eu ri também só pra disfarçar o desespero. – Boa noite, Carol. Durma bem.

Ele se aproximou, e ouve uma série de coisas estranhas no meu organismo. Borboletas no estômago, tremores e palpitações. Espero profundamente que ele não tivesse percebido tudo aquilo. No final das contas, ele apenas beijou o meu rosto.

- Até amanhã – ele sorriu, e foi em direção a escada em espiral que dava para o dormitório masculino, mas não sem antes, é claro, de me dar uma última espiadela e um último sorriso.

Eu ia responder, mas vi que eu já estava sozinha na sala. Minha cabeça foi tomada por um turbilhão de pensamentos sobre Sirius, onde lembranças boas com ele até aquela noite em que eu o vi me traindo tomavam conta de parte delas, juntamente com as palavras de Eric agora pouco. Eu ia enlouquecer.

Eu devia ter bebido demais. Sim, devia. Porque eu fiquei pensando demais e, quando isso acontece, geralmente eu tomo atitudes muito, MUITO erradas.

* * *

><p>Remo:<p>

O dia amanheceu tão rápido que eu acabei nem percebendo. Depois de dançar o máximo que podíamos, apenas nos arrastamos até o dormitório. Dormi com o traje e nem tirei os sapatos, assim como todos os outros. Havíamos nos jogado na cama e por lá ficamos até acordarmos.

Esperei Lina na sala comunal, e ela me deu um beijo cansado, ainda bocejando, e fomos em direção ao Salão Principal, para tomarmos café antes de ir embora.

- So? – ela perguntou, quando a encontramos tomando café sozinha, lendo o Profeta Diário. – Já de pé?

- Fui dormir mais cedo que vocês, oras – ela sorriu, enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Ah, sim. Bem que percebemos sua ausência ontem – Emelina disse, e então sorriu maliciosamente. – Você sumiu com Sirius. Aconteceu alguma coisa que a gente devia saber?

- Não, Emelina, nada aconteceu – Sophie rolou os olhos. – Dorcas me perguntou a mesma coisa assim que acordei, mas voltou a dormir assim que eu respondi.

- Poxa, que pena – Lina disse, colocando torradas em seu prato. – Bom, não podemos dizer o mesmo dela e Jessie, não é?

- Ainda estou chocado – comentei. – Digamos que não é um casal que eu pensava que veria.

- Mas eles pareciam se dar bem – Sophie riu. – Pelo menos Dorcas não passou seu último baile aqui desacompanhada.

Mais tarde os outros foram chegando. Todo mundo estava com a aparência acabada, cansados, sonolentos. Minutos depois todos já estavam tomando café, aproveitando nossa última refeição juntos em Hogwarts. Assim como Emelina, todas as meninas perguntaram de Sophie e Sirius, e o próprio teve que confirmar que não, nada havia acontecido.

- Que pena. Queria um último babado – Dorcas falou tristemente.

- Maior babado no novo casal... St. Meadowes? – Beth riu, e Dorcas deu de ombros.

- Isso nem foi tão chocante assim. E acho que foi coisa de uma noite só.

Dorcas não podia estar mais errada. Assim que terminamos o café, Jessie a cumprimentou na saída do Salão e os dois desataram numa longa conversa. Deixamos os dois pra trás e fomos, então, para a sala comunal, pra ficar papeando e fazendo comentários da noite passada. E, no meio da conversa, percebemos finalmente que daqui a algumas horas estaremos deixando Hogwarts definitivamente.

- Isso é horrível – Maria disse, com uma careta.

- Queria ser Sean, John ou Jason agora – Franco completou.

- Ei – Lily disse, de repente. – Estamos saindo sem fazer uma coisa muito importante.

- O quê?

E Lily tinha razão. Depois de Sophie e Emelina buscarem Dorcas e interromperem seu papo com Jessie, corremos até a sala de música. Ficamos por alguns minutos treinando e, depois de deixarmos tudo pronto, John foi atrás do nosso homenageado.

Ele chegou sorrindo, muito feliz de nos ver de novo ali. Colocamos ele numa cadeira no centro da sala, enquanto nos acomodávamos em vários banquinhos numa linha reta.

- Mister D, não podíamos ir embora sem fazer isso – Lily disse. – E não há coisa melhor pra se fazer em nossa última vez nessa sala.

Fizemos uma pausa, e então Lily assentiu para James.

- Bom, primeiro de tudo queríamos agradecer a você, Mister D, por ter feito tudo o que fez pela gente – Pontas disse, sorrindo para o professor. – Por todo o apoio, as palavras inspiradoras, por ter acreditado em cada um de nós.

- Agradecer por ter me acolhido mesmo com minha escassez de talento – Beth disse sorrindo. – Por não se importar para o que os outros diziam sobre minha presença aqui, e me receber sempre de braços abertos.

Mister D sorriu para ela, agradecendo.

- Quando entrei para o coral eu nem ao menos sabia cantar – foi a vez de Franco dizer. – Eu tinha medo, e tinha vergonha até mesmo de dançar. Mas todo seu entusiasmo e sua força de vontade me fez perceber como era legal fazer tudo isso, e como nos fazia bem passar horas e horas aqui nessa sala.

- Eu também tinha receio de fazer tudo. Era muito mais tímida e sentia como se eu não fosse... Especial – disse Emelina. – Mas agora eu vejo no tanto que eu mudei pra melhor, e isso nunca aconteceria se não fosse por você.

Emelina olhou para Dorcas, que respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Eu era uma pessoa insuportável – ela disse, e todo mundo bufou ao mesmo tempo. – Certo, certo. Ainda sou um pouquinho. Dei uma melhorada. Eu amadureci, Mister D, e acho que eu tive muito mais ajuda sua do que dos meus próprios pais.

- Eu também amadureci. Todas as vezes em que eu e Dorcas brigávamos por aí você sempre estava por perto pra nos dar aquela bronca – Maria riu baixo, e vi lágrimas já descendo. – E eu acho que quem faz isso são só pessoas que realmente se importam com a gente.

- Eu nunca aceitava quem eu era – Sean disse, totalmente choroso. – Eu acho que eu nunca teria revelado a todos, mesmo que já soubessem. Mas eu me aceitei, porque era o que você sempre nos dizia pra fazer.

- O mesmo se aplica a mim – falei, e Emelina segurou em minha mão. – Todos os problemas que enfrentei, o que eu realmente sou... Foi tão bem aceito por você e por todos, Mister D, que eu me senti mais seguro... Mais feliz.

Todo mundo já estava fungando e secando lágrimas, principalmente Emelina e Alice.

- Eu sempre quis ser alguém – Alice disse, com a voz embargada. – Queria ter um ano inesquecível, e poder contar vários momentos especiais aos meus filhos. E hoje eu posso dizer que eu aprendi várias coisas com o melhor professor que eu tive na minha vida, e graças a ele eu tive momentos incríveis e... Experiências maravilhosas... – Alice lutava contra as lágrimas. – O-Obrigada, Mister D.

- É, obrigado Mister D – Sirius concordou. – Eu era um babaca total. Achava que nada mais era importante do que eu mesmo e as peças que eu pregava por aí. Eu nem ao menos sabia o significado de família. Mas com você e com todos aqui... Eu aprendi.

- Eu nunca imaginaria que tudo isso ia se tornar algo tão forte e tão marcante – Jason continuou. – Mas todos aqueles momentos divertidos, os ensaios, os treinos, somente me deu a certeza de que a melhor coisa que eu podia ter feito era ter entrado nesse coral, e aprender tanta coisa com você.

- Sim, nós aprendemos – disse James. – Eu, principalmente, vivi tanta coisa aqui com você e com todo mundo que eu nunca imaginaria que um dia eu teria essa experiência. Cantar, dançar? Nunca imaginei que podia ser tão legal e divertido. E eu queria agradecer por ter nos mostrado isso.

Mister D assentiu. Sua expressão estava misturada em emocionada e feliz. Acho que a de todos estava assim.

- Eu sempre gostei muito de dançar, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer isso em lugar algum. Meus pais achavam isso idiota – John disse, balançando a cabeça. – E então eis que surge o senhor, Mister D, nunca desistindo de manter esse coral meio problemático de pé. Sempre nos defendeu de Nina quando ela era nossa maior rival, e até mesmo do seu próprio irmão. Obrigado, Mister D. O senhor é incrível.

Ele riu, e balançou a cabeça novamente. A próxima a falar era Sophie, e ela parecia sentir dificuldade para isso.

- Eu perdi meu pai quando eu era criança... E, digamos que não me entendo muito bem com a minha mãe – ela soltou uma risada triste. – Mas eu senti como se eu tivesse ganhado um novo pai. Afinal, é isso que pais fazem, não é? Aconselham, apoiam, nos alegram... Mesmo que não seja de sangue, você, Mister D, é o melhor pai que eu podia ter. Obrigada por tudo.

Jason teve de consolar a irmã. Acho que era realmente difícil falar sobre aquilo. Mas acho que devia ser bem difícil para Lily, também.

- Mister D... – ela começou, com a voz fraca. – Você se lembra quando... Quando eu perdi meus pais e... Eu fiquei daquele jeito tão desesperado e desequilibrado, e você foi falar comigo? – Mister D assentiu. – Você havia me dito que tudo ficaria bem. Disse que meus pais poderiam ter deixado esse mundo, mas que permaneceriam no meu coração para sempre.

Bom, disso ninguém sabia. Lily continuava a soluçar.

- Eu penso naquelas palavras todos os dias antes de dormir, porque elas são o melhor conforto que em que eu posso me agarrar – ela secou as lágrimas, mas novas desciam a toda velocidade. – Eu posso ter perdido meus pais, mas eu ainda tenho a todos os meus amigos... E a você.

Não havia uma só pessoa que não chorava naquela sala. Até os membros da banda estavam comovidos com todas aquelas palavras. James fez um sinal para eles, e eles demoraram um pouco para se concentrar e começar a tocar.

Lily, mesmo banhada de lágrimas, cantou:

_Those school girl days_

_Of telling tales_

_And biting nails are gone_

_But in my mind_

_I know they will still_

_Live on and on_

E depois Maria e Sean:

_But how do you thank someone_

_Who has taken you_

_From crayons to perfum_

_It isn't easy, but I'll try_

Era difícil, muito difícil cantar naquele estado, mas tentávamos.

_If you wanted the sky_

_I'd write across the sky in letters_

_that would soar a thousand feet high_

_To Sir, with love..._

Eu e Alice cantamos o próximo verso, e depois Maria e James. Eram duetos que nunca havíamos aproveitado muito bem.

_The time has come_

_For closing books_

_And long last looks must end_

_And as I leave_

_I know that I am leaving my best friend_

Na hora da distribuição dos versos, não tinha parte melhor para Dorcas cantar. Ela fez questão de que aquela fosse dela.

_A friend who taught me right from wrong_

_And weak from strong_

_That's a lot to learn_

_What can I give you in return?_

Era a última estrofe. A última música nossa em Hogwarts. A última música naquela sala, com todos nós reunidos ali. Era estranho, e também muito triste.

_If you wanted the moon_

_I'd try to make a start_

_But I would rather you_

_Let me give my heart_

_To Sir, with love..._

Ao final da música, Mister D não disse nada. Apenas se pôs de pé e chegou para nos abraçar. Acho que palavras não eram necessárias. Ficamos em silêncio exceto pelas garotas fungando, ou alguns sussurros com palavras positivas.

É... Estarmos todos ali reunidos já era o suficiente.

* * *

><p>Lily:<p>

O clima era de despedida. Pessoas se movimentavam por todo o castelo, conversas e arrumações por todo lado. Nunca invejei tanto os alunos dos outros anos, pois eles retornariam daqui a dois meses, ao contrário de mim. Eu não retornaria mais...

Aproveitei que o dormitório estava vazio para guardar minhas coisas. Todas as meninas já haviam guardado tudo, e senti uma dor no peito quando vi o dormitório tão vazio daquele jeito. Retirei meus pôsteres da parede, peguei minhas roupas do armário e me dirigi para o meu pequeno mural em cima da cabeceira da minha cama. Peguei primeiro os vários bilhetes que eu sempre deixava como "Redação de Poções – Entrega terça-feira!" ou "Duas semanas para os NIEM's!". Ao invés de jogá-los no lixo, decidi guardá-los de recordação também.

A pior parte foi tirar todas as fotos de lá. Tinha fotos bruxas e trouxas ali. Tinha uma onde Maria e Alice chegavam com um enorme bolo de aniversário para mim no dormitório, no quarto ano. Outra, no sexto ano, onde nós três aproveitávamos a tranquilidade após os exames finais nos jardins. As mais antigas, como aquela foto no Natal, onde brincávamos na neve, no segundo ano. Uma foto de eu beijando James na comemoração quando ganhamos o troféu da competição de corais, dias atrás. Uma foto minha com Sirius, Remo e Emelina no Baile de Natal. Outra com Sophie, quando ficamos juntas na ala hospitalar. Uma minha e de Sean, sentados na sala comunal.

As fotos trouxas foram as que mais me doeram. Tinha várias com Petúnia, desde que éramos crianças até nas férias que eu passava em casa. Na maioria delas ela estava com uma cara rabugenta, mas eu ria mesmo assim. Em outras, eu estava com meus pais. Tinha uma foto minha quando eu estava aprendendo a andar de bicicleta. Meu pai me segurava firmemente, enquanto pousava para a foto que minha mãe tirava (nesse dia Petúnia tinha ido dormir na casa de uma das amiguinhas chata que ela tinha). Outra foto foi no Natal que eu passei em casa, no quinto ano. Nossa árvore de Natal não podia ter ficado mais enfeitada. E em várias outras fotos eu estava lá, abraçada com meus pais, eles sorrindo para câmera como sempre faziam.

Não tinha percebido que eu já estava chorando novamente, e agora eu tinha que ir embora. Eu ia perder tudo aquilo, tudo mesmo. Todas aquelas fotos só retratam uma vida feliz que eu nunca mais teria. Eu não quero que todas essas coisas fiquem para trás. Eu não quero. E não vou.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo? – Maria, Sean e Alice adentraram o quarto. Ficaram chocados ao me ver desfazendo toda a minha mala com desespero, tirando do malão e jogando todas minhas roupas pra todos os lados. – Lily!

- Eu... Não... Vou... – peguei minhas poções e deixei em cima do criado-mudo, e voltei a colar os pôsteres. – Embora!

- O que? Você enlouqueceu? – Maria perguntou, desviando das peças de roupa que eu jogava.

- Não, Maria, não enlouqueci! – respondi, muito ocupada em colocar minhas coisas no lugar. – Eu vou ficar!

- Mas você não pode ficar! – Alice exclamou.

- Claro que posso! E quero ver alguém me impedir! – falei com a voz tremida, organizando minhas roupas no armário. – Eu não tenho pra onde ir, não quero ficar com Petúnia e aquele marido estranho dela! Não quero morar com vocês, antes que vocês comecem a sugerir isso, porque eu tenho que seguir com a minha vida! Mas meus pais morreram, eles morreram e agora eu não tenho casa, não tenho uma família pra me receber, não tenho outra casa a não ser Hogwarts! Por isso não vou embora, eu vou ficar aqui pra sempre, pra sempre, porque é o único lugar que tenho agora, eu...!

- Lily, para, para! – Sean segurou meus pulsos, enquanto eu me debatia. – Ei, olha pra mim, Lily! Olha pra mim!

- Não, não, não! – gritei, soluçando. – Eu não vou embora! EU NÃO TENHO PRA ONDE IR!

- Lily... – Sean tinha uma expressão triste, enquanto ainda me segurava. – Por favor, olhe pra mim...

Desmontei sobre o carpete, soluçando ainda mais alto. Sean, Maria e Alice se ajoelharam ao meu lado, me abraçando.

- Ei, fica calma, Lily... – Alice murmurou.

- Nós sabemos que é difícil pra você, mas você não pode ficar aqui, Lily – Sean disse. – Todos temos que deixar o castelo mais cedo ou mais tarde. É o que todos fazem quando se formam.

- Não quero, não quero... – resmunguei em lágrimas.

- Você não está sozinha, Lily – Maria disse, me abraçando forte. – Nós vamos te ajudar no que você precisar. Se precisar de uma casa obviamente você pode morar com a gente, e se você não quiser nós podemos te ajudar a encontrar um cantinho pra você, do jeito que você gostar.

Continuei a soluçar.

- Respire fundo. Respire fundo, Lily... – Sean falou, acariciando meus cabelos. – Fique calma.

Demorei um pouco para me recompor. Parei de soluçar, porém não consegui conter minhas lágrimas. Os três me ajudaram a ficar de pé, pacientemente, e Sean secou minhas lágrimas.

- Agora vamos arrumar essa mala – disse Alice. – Já estamos atrasadas.

* * *

><p>...<p>

O barulho de malões sendo fechados era ouvido em todos os dormitórios. Pessoas recolhiam todas as suas coisas, e descartavam o que não usariam mais. Alunos do sétimo ano se despediam de seus professores, afinal, não se sabia quando eles voltariam a se encontrar.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track _

_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back _

Alice cantava no auditório. Ficou se perguntando o que aconteceria com ele nos próximos anos, já que provavelmente não haveria mais competições de corais em Hogwarts. Olhou para ele pela última vez, para aquelas poltronas vazias e as luzes que a iluminavam. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo incrível.

Ela somente fechou os olhos, e continuou a cantar.

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds _

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled _

_With every bubble she sank with a drink _

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink _

Maria soltava a voz na sala de música pela última vez. Tudo tinha sumido. A banda já tinha levado todos os instrumentos embora. Só havia sobrado o piano, que seria tirado dali depois. Os discos nas prateleiras também já tinham sido empacotados, e as catorze cadeiras não estavam ocupadas como geralmente ficavam.

O eco deixava a voz de Maria mais alta, e ela sentiria muita falta disso.

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are done _

_The horses are coming so you better run_

Franco perambulava pelas estufas. Mesmo com a certeza de que ele parecia patético fazendo isso, ele começou a se despedir das plantas. Secretamente havia dado um apelido para cada uma delas. Uma quase o cortou, mas ele não se importou. Sentiria falta disso também.

Franco olhou em volta pela última vez, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão lentamente na cabeça de uma mandrágora envazada.

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father _

_Run for your children and your sisters, and brothers _

_Leave all your love and your loving behind you _

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

Sirius e James visitaram o campo de quadribol com suas vassouras. Voaram por lá pela última vez, e James teve aquele sentimento maravilhoso que sempre acontecia quando ele voava por aí e sentia o ar batendo em seu rosto. Ele e seu amigo Almofadinhas fingiram estar num jogo, e se divertiram até cansar. Quando pousaram no chão, se sentaram sobre a grama muito verde.

James passava a mão pelo chão, agradecendo mentalmente ao estádio por tantos jogos inesquecíveis.

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are done _

_Can you hear the horses? _

_Cuz here they come_

Remo e Emelina se separaram por uns minutos. Remo tinha que passar em um lugar antes de ir embora. Usou um feitiço para paralisar o Salgueiro Lutador e ajoelhou perto da entrada da Casa dos Gritos. Passou a mão sobre a terra, lembrando-se de todas as terríveis transformações em todos os períodos da Lua Cheia. Aquele lugar foi a segurança que sempre sentiu, foi a "base" para ele e seus amigos animagos. Por tantas coisas passaram ali, tantos momentos... Remo não queria pensar agora pra onde teria de ir quando fosse se transformar num lobisomem novamente.

Emelina, por sua vez, ficou passando um tempo na sala comunal. Ficou observando todos os alunos conversarem, sentados naquelas poltronas tão fofas e confortáveis. Emelina ficou um bom tempo olhando para as paredes e os quadros que se moviam, além da foto que John, Sirius e James haviam pregado de todos seus amigos. Como Remo ainda não tinha voltado, Lina foi dizendo tchau para todos os quadros da sala, inclusive para a Mulher Gorda e outros quadros dos corredores. Deu uma volta por aí, só pra uma última caminhada. Quando se cansou, fez o que sempre gostou muito de fazer: sentou-se em frente à lareira da Torre da Grifinória e ficou observando as chamas pulularem.

_And I never wanted anything from you _

_Except everything you had _

_And what was left after that too, oh_

Beth, é claro, tinha que dar uma passada nas cozinhas antes de ir embora. Comeu tudo o que tinha direito, agradecendo a todos os elfos que já sabia o nome de cor. Lembrou-se de todas aquelas refeições deliciosas, principalmente nas datas especiais. Ah, como sentiria falta daquilo. Teve que tomar cuidado para não engordar tudo o que tinha emagrecido, mas era inevitável quando um dos elfos chegava com a torta de chocolate que ela tanto adorava.

_Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the head _

_Struck from great height _

_Like someone who should know better than that _

Sophie passou um tempo no corujal. Adorava fazer aquilo. A paisagem dali era linda, cheia de montanhas e um céu completamente azul. Tinha uma brisa fresca que relaxava Sophie instantaneamente. O barulho das aves não a incomodava, e ela se sentia tranquila, calma. Seus pensamentos voavam longe e os problemas simplesmente desapareciam da sua cabeça.

Ela poderia ficar ali por horas, e ela simplesmente não se importaria...

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are gone _

_Can you hear the horses? _

_Cuz here they come _

Dorcas passou no Salão Principal antes de ir embora. Algumas pessoas vieram pedir autógrafos, o que deixou ela completamente feliz e satisfeita. Depois apenas sentou-se à mesa vazia da Grifinória e ficou por lá. Olhou para o claro céu enfeitiçado, olhou para as janelas enormes e pegou os talheres vazios, lembrando-se de todas as refeições que já tinha tido ali com os amigos. Lembrou-se das corujas entrando e entregando todas as cartas de seus leitores. Lembrou-se de ter entrado ali pela primeira vez sete anos atrás e já se sentir em casa.

_Run fast for your mother, and fast for your father _

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers _

_Leave all your love and your loving behind you _

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive _

Lily foi a última a deixar seu dormitório. Novamente, todas as coisas haviam sido guardadas em seu malão, e ela estava pronta para ir embora. Tudo estava muito vazio, e ela odiava aquilo. Foi até a porta e, antes de fechá-la, secou umas três lágrimas que já rolavam por seu rosto.

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are gone _

_Can you hear the horses? _

_Because here they come _

Grande parte dos alunos dos sétimo ano parou seu trajeto até as carruagens que levavam até Hogsmeade para observar o castelo que ficava para trás. Deram adeus a Hogwarts mais uma vez, um adeus cheio de lembranças e já de saudades.

Deram um abraço em Hagrid, guardaram seus malões e embarcaram. O trem apitou, soltando muita fumaça. Hogsmeade foi ficando para trás, e logo foi substituída por paisagens formadas de muitas árvores e alguns lagos.

O antigo coral da Grifinória se espremeu numa cabine só, e ficaram papeando, conversando, rindo e, é claro, cantando.

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are gone _

_Can you hear the horses because here they come…_

Chegando à estação nove e meia, todo mundo foi descendo do trem e pegando suas coisas. Quando não dava mais para evitar, simplesmente começaram a abraçar uns aos outros, chorando e prometendo escrever. Todo mundo não estava gostando de se despedir, mas não tinha outro jeito. Ficaram por minutos assim, então começaram a se afastar, indo ao encontro dos parentes que esperavam.

Lily caminhava pela estação puxando seu malão, andando por entre todos os alunos que procuravam pelos pais. Lily fazia o mesmo, mesmo sem querer, mas teve de aceitar que ninguém estava esperando por ela. Olhou para todos os lados e se sentiu sozinha, até alguém chegar e segurar sua mão.

- Vamos? – James perguntou, com um sorriso gentil.

Lily assentiu, e juntos, atravessaram a barreira para o mundo que os esperava lá fora.

* * *

><p><strong>Até o próximo capítulo!<strong>

**Músicas:**

1- We Found Love

2- Somewhere Only We Know

3- Here's To Us

4- Glory Days

5- Highway To Hell

6- L-O-V-E

7- Smile

8- Forever Young

9- Take Me Or Leave Me

10- Glad You Came

11- Stand

12- Sway

13- Dinosaur

14- School's Out

15- Disco Inferno

16- What Makes You Beautiful

17- Without You

18- The Edge Of Glory

19- Love You Like a Love Song

20- Love Shack

21- To Sir, With Love

22- Dog Days Are Over


	39. Sogros e Noivos

**Respondendo as reviews de vocês pela última vez... ):**

**Ilana Sodré: olá! Que bom que começou a fic, é bom ver novos leitores chegando mesmo com a fic chegando ao fim. Obrigada por acompanhar e seja muito bem-vinda!**

**Nathalia: Nossa, aproveite muuuuito bem seu último ano, porque é verdade o que todos dizem. Você reclama muito da escola, mas quando acaba faz muita falta, acredite. E aí está o capítulo, com muita dor e tristeza no coração, e já com saudades :(**

**Laís: então, já vou postar o último capítulo e o epílogo de uma vez, já que já está prontinho. Ah, e eu tive ótimas festas de fim de ano, e você? Desculpe pela demora na atualização, eu fui viajar e também demorou um pouquinho pra eu finalizar o capítulo. Mas aqui ele está, presentinho pro fim de semana!**

**Jenna: Eu vou sentir muuuitas saudades também de escrever a fic, nossa! Eu me divertia escrevendo, adorava a característica que eu tinha dado a todos os personagens. E agora eles irão fazer muita falta na minha vida =/ E como assim funeral? O que houve? O.o**

**Lils: Então, como eu já tinha dito a minhas outras leitoras, eu gostaria muuuito de escrever mais, mas se eu começar uma fic nova eu tenho certeza que vai ser bem provável que eu não a termine :( Eu comecei a GMS quando eu tinha 15 anos, estava na escola ainda e então tinha mais tempo. Agora de uns tempos pra cá eu venho demorado mais porque ando muito mais ocupada. Então é esse o meu medo, portanto é quase certeza que não voltarei a escrever (no máximo fics rápidas, pequenas e de poucos capítulos). E muito obrigada de coração por toda sua consideração pela fic! **

**E então, estão prontas para a conclusão dessa longa história? **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Final: Sogros e Noivos<strong>

Lily:

Acordei assustada com o barulho. Acho que eu andava meio paranoica nos últimos tempos (e não é à toa). Levantei da cama levando os cobertores comigo e me arrastei até a sala. Olhei pela janela, atenta e ainda meio sonolenta. A rua lá embaixo estava movimentada, como toda avenida deve ser. Carros passavam pra lá e pra cá, outros buzinavam, e o barulho que eu havia ouvido e havia me acordado era, supus, alguma freada brusca de algum motorista descuidado, ou então prejudicado pela neve que cobria o chão de Londres.

Voltei para o meu quarto e adormeci rapidamente. Essa era talvez a primeira noite em que eu dormia pra valer, já que passei por tantas outras noites mal dormidas. Eu tinha que aproveitar, certo?

Pareceu não ter passado nada quando senti a luz de um dia nublado batendo no meu rosto. Acordei, me espreguicei e fui para a cozinha preparar o café. E, observando a água começando a ferver, comecei a pensar sobre coisas aleatórias.

Muita coisa havia mudado desde que deixei Hogwarts. Parecia que tinha acontecido em outra vida. Todos meus amigos reunidos, as preocupações com os NIEM's e, é claro, o coral... Ah, o coral. Tantas lembranças. Hoje em dia eu mal via Alice, Maria e os outros. Nos dois primeiros meses após nossa saída de Hogwarts, conseguimos nos encontrar alguma vez ou outra. Íamos para Hogsmeade, o Beco Diagonal ou apenas nos encontrávamos na casa da outra. Os encontros foram acabando e, por fim, eu só recebia umas quatro cartas por mês. Eu não podia negar que aquilo me deixou totalmente pra baixo, e eu me senti meio abandonada. Eu sabia que elas estavam ocupadas demais, Alice com o curso de aurores junto com Franco, Maria como assistente de um dos funcionários do Ministério, além de todos os outros que estavam seguindo com sua vida. E eu me sentia cada vez mais para trás, apenas abraçada nas recordações...

A água borbulhando me trouxe à realidade, e comecei a coar o café. Aquele cheiro delicioso encheu a cozinha, e me fez lembrar de todos aqueles maravilhosos cafés da manhã de Hogwarts. Maria detestava café, e demorou um tempo para tomar pelo menos com leite, após eu e Alice a pressionarmos muito.

E por falar em café da manhã em Hogwarts, a coruja do Profeta Diário batia na minha janela. Paguei a ela e ela voltou para os ares enquanto, com medo, eu lia a notícia que estampava a primeira folha. Os Comensais da Morte haviam causado mais uma vez. Três trouxas foram encontrados mortos numa cidade do interior da Escócia, e eu tinha certeza de que se eu pegasse o jornal que meu vizinho sempre esquecia em frente a porta eu veria a mesma notícia, porém com causas de morte bem diferentes. Explosão de gás, talvez? Assim tinha sido com meus pais...

Não quis ler mais. Aliás, eu nem sabia por que eu ainda era assinante. Era horrível aquele desespero de sempre, e aquele pensamento de que algum conhecido poderia estar na lista de mortos ou desaparecidos que sempre tinha em todas as edições. Foi assim quando vi que o pai de Louise Cooper, minha ex-colega de dormitório, havia sido assassinado, ou quando Will Dixon foi achado morto. James ficou arrasado, pois eles foram colegas de time de quadribol em Hogwarts por muito tempo. Não cheguei a ir ao velório, pois eu estava trabalhando.

Sim, eu tinha um emprego. Não sou uma pessoa que fica parada em casa – embora, nos últimos tempos, isso seja bem aconselhável. James trabalhava com o pai, numa empresa de transporte bruxo que eu nunca entendi muito bem. Estava na cara que James não estava aprovando muito fazer aquilo, mas ele é como eu, não gosta de ficar sem fazer nada. Bom, quanto ao meu emprego, muitas pessoas ainda ficam surpresas quando eu digo o local em que trabalho. Não sei pra que tanto choque. Eu amo livros desde quando pequena, então nada mais justo do que trabalhar numa livraria. Por isso, Floreio e Borrões foi mais do que perfeito para mim, e é um ambiente em que gosto muito de trabalhar. Já vi muitos conhecidos enquanto trabalhava, inclusive meus preciosos amigos Sean, Jason e Alicia, quando foram comprar os livros para o novo ano em Hogwarts. Eu já havia dito por cartas que eles me encontrariam por lá, mas mesmo assim, quando me viram, ainda estava na cara que eles não estavam entendo o motivo de eu trabalhar ali. Talvez eles pensassem que eu escolheria uma carreira mais "digna", como auror, curandeiro ou um cargo elevado no Ministério da Magia. Ou então me achavam corajosa por eu estar ali, já que o Beco Diagonal é um grande alvo para ações de Você-Sabe-Quem. Apesar disso, eu me sentia segura naquele lugar. Tinha bastante gente por ali (menos do que costumava ter, mas ainda tem) e, mesmo assim, por que diabos eles invadiriam uma livraria?

- Bom, Lily, você sabe... – James mordeu o lábio, enquanto conversávamos a respeito. – Você é nascida-trouxa.

Obviamente ele se referia aos meus pais que foram cruelmente assassinados – ainda me doía lembrar disso -, além de vários outros nascidos trouxas que também haviam sofrido nas mãos de Comensais da Morte. Graças a Merlin Sean estava seguro em Hogwarts, pois a família de Jennifer Schain estava com tanto medo que até se mudou do país, deixando Jennifer para trás, já que ela não queria abandonar a carreira de curandeira que havia começado. Ao contrário deles, eu não tinha medo. Não mesmo, e isso era estranho. Ultimamente eu estava me assustando com facilidade, sim, mas não tinha medo. Talvez houvesse algum sentimento de vingança por aqueles desgraçados terem feito aquilo aos meus pais... Eu não sei.

Eu já havia terminado meu café quando novamente meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando escutei um barulho vindo do teto. Não me assustei dessa vez, pois sabia que era meu vizinho barulhento mais uma vez. Eu nunca havia morado em apartamento antes, então era uma experiência nova para mim. James me ajudou a escolher (mesmo muito relutante, pois duvidava da segurança do lugar), e pra mim foi uma escolha muito boa. Ele era confortável, espaçoso, num lugar movimentado. Se os Comensais viessem atrás de mim não seria tarefa fácil. Primeiro porque o prédio era enorme, muitos andares e famílias vivendo ali. Segundo porque daria trabalho demais para Você-Sabe-Quem, e chamaria muita atenção pra matar uma reles nascida trouxa. Acho que não era o que ele queria agora.

Voltei para meu quarto e deitei na cama novamente, pensando se eu podia dormir mais, tudo pra aproveitar meu dia de folga. Como o sono não veio, me inclinei até a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e peguei uma caixinha toda de madeira, onde eu guardava minhas lembranças. Mais uma vez, presa ao passado...

Mas era bom fazer aquilo, ainda mais no tempo livre. Era uma boa distração. Tirei de lá todas as fotos e cartas que eu havia recebido e que eu achava mais importante. Lá bem no fundo da caixinha tinha um papel todo dobrado, e eu o reconheci na hora: um exemplar no MacMcMea. Soltei uma risada pelo nariz, passando os olhos pelas notícias "interessantíssimas" de Dorcas. Era a edição de Natal, e eu guardei porque foi uma época muito boa do meu último ano, além do "grande babado" que era eu começar a namorar James. Fui lendo e rindo feito uma idiota, mas era a coisa mais divertida que eu poderia estar fazendo. Depois vinha a coluna de Maria, a "Maria Entrevista", e bateu a saudade. Estava perto do Baile de Natal, e as imagens daquela noite vieram com tudo na minha mente. Eu pude até ouvir a música tocando. Não havia sensação melhor.

Fiquei lendo e vendo as fotos por alguns minutos, até achar uma carta que eu não fazia ideia do que estaria fazendo ali. Era uma carta de Petúnia, que me escrevia uma vez por mês, só pra falar que escreve. Contava do trabalho do Dursley – assunto um pouquinho entediante –, algum comentário qualquer sobre a vida de casada que levava e perguntava sobre a minha só por perguntar. Eu podia até imaginar seu nariz torcido enquanto ela escrevia aquilo. Ah, e sim, nessa última carta ela anunciava que ela e Dursley estavam prontos para ter o primeiro filho, e já estavam fazendo tentativas. Demorei um tempo para forçar minha mente a não imaginar aquilo.

E então, nesse instante, a campainha tocou. Já peguei minha varinha por via das dúvidas e caminhei até a porta. Fiquei imaginando se seria o vizinho do 38 pedindo açúcar (toda semana ele aparecia, e tinha um sorriso galanteador – James nem podia sonhar com aquilo), ou a do 42 me oferecendo um pedaço de torta de morango que havia preparado. Era uma velhinha bem simpática, e era bom tê-la com vizinha.

Olhei pelo olho mágico e pude ver um rapaz de óculos e cabelos despenteados que estava despenteando-os mais ainda. Soltei um sorriso e abri a porta. James sorriu para mim também, mas não antes de sacar a varinha.

- De novo isso? – soltei um suspiro.

- Por via das dúvidas, Lily – ele disse, sem hesitar. – Como foi nosso primeiro beijo?

- No meio do barro e da chuva, no nosso primeiro encontro... – mal terminei de falar e ele me beijava e fechava a porta, agora sim sorrindo.

- Olá – ele disse, me fazendo rir.

- Não tem razão para continuar com isso. Não acho que Comensais da Morte se transformariam em você só pra me matar. Eles são muito mais práticos – comentei.

James fechou a cara. Ele odiava quando eu falava daquele jeito, por isso me arrependi. Lá vinha bronca...

- Não fale assim, Lily. Isso é sério.

- Eu sei, mas não posso descontrair? – falei, ainda arrependida. – Aprendi isso com você, ou esqueceu de seus tempos de maroto?

Isso fez com que ele sorrisse.

- Não, não me esqueci – e me abraçou novamente. – E então, o que temos pra hoje?

Era definitivo: James Potter era fanático por filmes. Apresentei esse novo mundo para ele na televisão que tinha na minha sala e agora não parava mais. Nosso melhor passatempo era ficar abraçadinhos com cobertores e assistindo algum filme que eu havia alugado. Nesse frio, não há coisa melhor.

E foi isso que fizemos novamente. Aluguei o filme _Psicose_ e nos pusemos a assistir. James ficava fascinado a cada filme que eu escolhia, e com esse não foi diferente.

Depois disso fomos para a cozinha preparar cookies e fazer a lambança que sempre fazíamos, rindo e conversando.

- Tenho um convite pra te fazer – ele disse, assim que eu colocava a bandeja no forno.

- Diga – falei, me virando para ele. Ele tinha um sorriso aberto.

- Daqui a cinco dias é o casamento de David, mas dois dias antes é o aniversário do meu pai – disse James. – E acho que já comentei com você que todo ano os Potter se reúnem e comemoram o aniversário dele, meio que emendando o Natal, já que no dia vinte e cinco todos viajam pra lugares diferentes.

- Continue – pedi.

- Então... – ele se aproximou, sorrindo como sempre fazia quando queria alguma coisa. – Você pode ficar lá em casa até irmos pra França, e você aproveita para participar da festa. O que acha?

Franzi a testa, pensando.

- E eu sei que até aquele dia você já terá entrado de férias do trabalho – ele completou, antes que eu dissesse. – Não há desculpas, ruiva.

Ah, claro. James meio que detestava que eu morasse ali sozinha, e já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele me convidou para eu ir morar na casa dos Potter.

- Hum... – falei, pensando.

- Ainda estou no aguardo de sua resposta – ele riu.

- Ah, tudo bem – dei de ombros.

James me beijou, contente. Agora que ele havia comentado, eu estava bem ansiosa para viajar para França para o casamento de David e Nina. Eu sei que todos os meus amigos estarão lá e, acima de tudo, todas as minhas lembranças...

* * *

><p><span>James:<span>

Aparatei junto a Lily um pouco pra trás da entrada da minha casa, já que, como todas as outras casas de famílias bruxas, havia um feitiço de proteção ativo ao redor de todo o lote. Atravessamos a barreira, eu segurando a pequena mala de Lily e ela sorrindo para a decoração da fachada que minha mãe havia preparado. Luzes coloridas dançavam pela varanda, uma neve mágica caía sobre as duas grandes árvores que formavam um arco em direção à entrada e uma placa na porta, feita por meu pai, escrito "Os Potter lhe desejam um feliz natal".

- Uau, está tudo tão lindo! – Lily comentou.

- É, meus pais capricham quando se trata de decoração.

Assim que entramos em casa, meu pai já nos recebeu. Estava lendo seu habitual _Profeta Diário_ na sala de estar, e logo minha mãe também chega para nos receber também.

- Lily, que bom que veio! – ela a abraçou. – Finalmente uma namorada para James apresentar à família!

- E calar a boca das tias que pensavam que eu morreria solteiro – acrescentei.

Lily bufou, e minha mãe ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você? Solteiro? Ninguém nunca ouviu falar de sua antiga fama em Hogwarts?

- Bom, é... – passei a mão pelo cabelo. – Justamente por isso achavam que eu nunca sossegaria.

- Sempre há uma mulher que sossega um homem – meu pai disse, passando o braço ao redor do pescoço de minha mãe. – Como a patroa aqui.

- Deixa de ser mentiroso, Charlus, você era o garoto mais quieto da nossa turma – minha mãe disse, fazendo eu e Lily rirmos. – Todo tímido e calado, precisei ir atrás de você pra conseguir alguma coisa! Porque eu não... Eu era desejada por muitos garotos, era bem popular na escola e todos me amavam.

- Sei – meu pai desdenhou. – Eles sentiam era _medo_ de você. Tão enfezada que assustava os calouros todos os anos. Era por isso que eu era calado, porque tinha medo que você me batesse.

- E é bom que esse medo continue bem vivo aí dentro de você...

A conversa se prolongou até alguns minutos, altura em que já estavam discutindo quem chamou quem pra sair pela primeira vez. Depois um excelente jantar nos esperava, onde meus pais se aquietaram um pouco e começaram a contar algumas histórias da família Potter. Como a família estaria em peso daqui a dois dias, seria bom Lily já começar a se familiarizar com tudo aquilo. Pedi para os meus pais evitarem citar sobre a família de Lily, pois depois de tudo o que aconteceu ainda era um assunto desconfortável para ela...

Depois disso, levei Lily até o quarto até onde ela ficaria, um quarto de visitas todo feito de cores claras e de frente ao jardim dos fundos.

- Espero que se sinta confortável – falei, então ela se jogou na cama.

- Já me sinto em casa – ela falou. Isso fez um ótimo bem para os meus ouvidos, mas decidi não comentar.

Mais tarde, comecei a mostrar os retratos que tínhamos num dos corredores que dava acesso aos outros quartos, e fui mostrando todos os meus antepassados. Lily comentava que sempre tinha alguém de quem eu puxei algum traço, como o nariz de meu tataravô, ou o formato do rosto de um tio-avô, e até mesmo o sorriso do pai da minha mãe.

Quando voltamos à sala de estar, escutamos um barulho conhecido. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam sentados a um piano, minha mãe brincando com as teclas.

- Veja só o que desenterrei! – ela disse, contente. – Lembra, James? Esse piano fez história. Não havia um só Natal que não tivesse uma boa música tocada pelos dedos de minha mãe... Que descanse em paz.

- Infelizmente você não herdou tal talento dela – meu pai soltou uma risadinha, o que fez com que minha mãe bufasse.

- Você que pensa que não – ela disse, então fez um gesto para Lily. – Venha cá, querida, sei que sua voz é magnífica. Vamos provar ao Charlus que eu ainda tenho aptidão para o piano, e você acompanha cantando.

- Nossa, mas faz tanto tempo que não canto... – Lily murmurou, me olhando significantemente. Ah, os tempos de coral...

- Tudo bem, não exigirei muito de você. Que tal um clássico?

A música escolhida não podia ser mais perfeita. Meu pai se pôs ao meu lado para observar as duas. Minha mãe estalou os dedos teatralmente e se pôs a tocar, enquanto Lily quase hesitava. Por fim cantou e, no final das contas, minha mãe acabou cantando junto com ela:

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hopes were high and life worth living,_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Aquela combinação ficou tão boa que a música parecia ter sido feita exatamente para elas. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não ouvia minha mãe cantar, e ouvir sua voz junto com a de Lily me deu uma sensação muito única.

_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be payed,_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Minha mãe continuava no piano, e Lily parecia nunca ter deixado um pouco de lado seu costume de cantar. Por uma fração de segundos me senti de volta à Hogwarts, na nossa querida sala de música. Eu não sabia que eu morreria tanto de saudades daquela época.

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft as thunder,_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dreams to shame_

Eu e meu pai trocamos olhares e sorrisos satisfeitos, enquanto Lily e minha mãe se perdiam na música. Obviamente me arrepiei, e logo percebi que pequenas e discretas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Lily.

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream_

_I dreamed_

Assim que terminaram de cantar, eu e meu pai aplaudimos. Lily rapidamente limpou o rosto e sorriu, enquanto minha mãe a abraçava.

- Caramba, Lily, faremos um grande sucesso na festa! – ela falou, animada, então virou para meu pai. – Viu só? Nunca subestime o talento de sua mulher. E aprenda isso também, James.

- Eu nunca subestimaria – falei rindo, com Lily já em meus braços.

No dia seguinte, o primeiro convidado havia chegado. Era o Tio Carl, o irmão caçula do meu pai. Era viajante, portanto nunca tinha uma residência fixa. Adorava conhecer os costumes bruxos de diversos países e civilizações, e de alguma forma faturava uns bons galeões com isso.

- É um prazer te conhecer! – ele disse para Lily. – Nascida-trouxa, certo? Espero que não seja incômodo perguntar, mas... Por acaso já teve entre seus antepassados alguma ocorrência de outro membro bruxo na família?

- Hum... Não. Não que eu saiba – Lily respondeu, pensativa.

- Interessante. É realmente muito curioso, os nascidos-trouxa. O jeito que a mágica subitamente se manifesta, com nenhum traço hereditário sequer... – Carl começou a divagar, e então voltou para a conversa. – Tenho certeza que seus pais ficaram maravilhados quando souberam que havia uma bruxa na família.

- É, ficaram – Lily respondeu simplesmente, com um simples sorriso.

Mais tarde, mais gente chegou. Minha tia-avó Martha com toda sua família, incluindo os gêmeos de cinco anos que adoravam passar um bom tempo comigo conversando a respeito de quadribol. Tive que ir apresentando Lily a todos eles, e também aos outros parentes e conhecidos que chegavam a todo instante. Já era de noite quando a casa estava numa tremenda barulheira devido a conversas entusiasmadas, fofocas entre as tias e bebedeiras dos tios.

E então, finalmente, ele chegou.

- Sirius! – Lily exclamou, e correu a toda velocidade para abraçá-lo.

- Ruiva, como é bom te ver! – ele disse alegremente. – Pontas!

Depois de me abraçar foi que Lily comentou.

- Barba crescida, cabelo crescido... Está se transformando num rapazinho.

- É, cansei de ser uma menininha – brincou, dando de ombros. – Vejo que os Potter já estão todos aqui.

- Só faltava você – falei.

Não trocamos mais conversas, porque minha mãe havia chegado e o abraçou, perguntando a todo instante por onde ele andava e nunca deixando ele responder. Sirius passou o resto da noite cumprimentando os parentes que conhecia, já que não era a primeira vez que participava da festa. E quando ele finalmente havia falado com todos, minha mãe anunciava que todos tinham que dormir, pois a festa do dia seguinte seria longa e completamente divertida.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Uma música animada – e nada esperada – tocava na festa dos Potter. Eu havia colocado meu único vestido decente que havia trazido. Parecia meio velho e usado, mas James o elogiou tanto que eu me convenci de que estava bem arrumada. Passei grande parte da festa apreciando a decoração e o ambiente agitado, enquanto parentes de James vinham para conversar comigo.

- James, sempre soube que tinha uma certa atração por ruivas – disse um primo francês que eu havia me esquecido do nome (e fingi que sabia). – Lembra daquela viagem que fizemos...

- Lembro, lembro sim – James interrompeu imediatamente.

- Que viagem? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Ah, aquela das férias de Natal do quinto ano? – Sirius disse, rindo. – Poxa, queria ter ido. James foi viajar para a França, na casa da família do Ruan – riu de novo, e pelo menos me havia me lembrado do nome dele. – Foi a época em que James começou com sua super queda por você, Lily, e você sabe que no começo é sempre mais difícil...

- E? – perguntei, sem olhar pra James. Ele parecia querer rir, e ao mesmo tempo estava um pouco envergonhado.

- E aí ele foi atrás de alguma ruiva para compensar o chega-pra-lá que você havia dado dele. E não é que ele achou?

- Amelia. Era o nome dela – James completou, quando viu minha cara nada satisfeita. – Coisa de alguns dias. Ela era muito grudenta.

Cruzei os braços, de testa franzida. Sirius e o primo Ruan riam.

- Agora me sinto culpado – Ruan disse.

- Tudo bem, ruiva – Sirius falou, ainda rindo. – Já faz anos.

Ruan e Sirius continuaram com a história da Amelia, fazendo com que James me levasse pra longe. Acabamos indo conversar com sua única avó viva que tinha alguns problemas auditivos.

- Sua namorada é linda, James. Qual o nome dela mesmo?

- É Lily, vó.

- Jilly?

- Lily. Lily, com L.

- Millie?

- Lily! É LILY!

- Ah, sim! – ela sorriu carinhosamente. – Ela é realmente muito bonita.

- Obrigada – respondi. – Muita gentileza a sua.

- Oi?

Quando voltamos para junto de Sirius, Ruan já havia ido pra não sei onde, e Sirius conversava com uma garota um pouco mais nova. Pensei que ele já estava a paquerando, mas logo vi ela entrelaçar os dedos com outro garoto.

- Está ruim de paquera, Sirius?

Ele terminou de beber do seu copo para responder.

- Ela é uma Potter. É fruto proibido – e piscou para James, que riu.

- Mas fale um pouco sobre você. Não tivemos tempo de conversar – nos sentamos numa mesa próxima. – O que anda fazendo da vida? Mandou poucas cartas.

- Ah, sabe como é... – ele disse vagamente, fazendo sinal para um garçom que passava por ali, a fim de voltar a encher seu copo. – Viajando. Curtindo a vida. Nada melhor do que isso, certo?

- E não é perigoso? – perguntei, entre medo e raiva. – Há Comensais da Morte por aí.

- Que nada – ele fez um sinal com a mão. – Grande parte desses Comensais são garotos imbecis que acabaram de se formar. São todos inexperientes, apenas se sentindo os melhores do mundo por estar servindo um dos bruxos mais temidos de todos os tempos – ele bufou. – Lembra do seu amiguinho Snape, Lily? Ele é um desses.

Senti um desconforto, e parece que James também.

- Como ficou sabendo disso?

- Boatos, boatos – deu de ombros. – Fez bem de deixar de ser amiga dele. Em todo o caso... Se não estou viajando, estou focado na minha motocicleta.

- Você realmente comprou uma, não foi? – eu disse, rindo, enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Você e seu amor por coisas trouxas.

- É tudo tão incrível! Sabe... É realmente fantástico o jeito que os carros se movem. Tive a oportunidade de poder mexer em um, abrir o motor... É surpreendente o jeito que eles criaram algo tão detalhado.

- Surpreendente é você poder voar numa vassoura, isso sim – comentei.

Íamos continuar a conversa quando Dorea se aproximou.

- Lily, Lily! Está na hora! Vamos ao nosso show! – ela disse, segurando minha mão.

- Show? – James perguntou.

- É, eu e sua mãe combinamos que faríamos um pequeno número para todos. Nada demais – dei de ombros, enquanto Dorea me puxava. – Me aplauda, amor!

Assim que chegamos ao piano, as atenções se viraram para nós. Dorea se preparava sobre as teclas, enquanto eu me acomodava e sentava ali mesmo, no piano, observando ela preparando as partituras que havíamos planejado. É tão bom ter aquela sensação de novo. De se libertar com a música, de divagar, de aliviar a alma...

Dorea começou a deslizar seus dedos agilmente pelas teclas, e eu comecei a cantar.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please_

_Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me_

_Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got_

As pessoas já aplaudiam, e logo foi a vez da minha sogra cantar, retribuindo meu sorriso.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

Era incrível a habilidade dela de fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Acho que, quando se é mãe, é meio que uma característica que se adquire com o tempo.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling, is fun when you're with me_

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it ain't rough it isn't fair_

Dei uma olhada para James enquanto cantava, dando uma discreta piscadela. Sirius também apreciava e, no outro canto da sala, a avó de James estava a todos os sorrisos, e me perguntei se ela realmente estava curtindo o som ou se sorria porque todos estavam fazendo o mesmo.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot_

_Show him what I've got_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

Dorea parecia realmente estar em um show, pois conseguia animar a todos simplesmente com seus gestos no piano. Sua voz não falhava em nenhum ponto sequer, mesmo enquanto mandava ver nas notas musicais.

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_'Cause I'm bluffin'_

_With my muffin_

_I'm not lying_

_I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I am marvelous_

E não posso me esquecer de dizer que eu também estava surpresa comigo mesma. Depois de meses sem aquecer minha voz, fazer algum número ou qualquer coisa do tipo, lá estava eu, sem desafinar uma única vez. Era quase como se eu nunca tivesse parado de cantar todos os dias como era antigamente.

_I'm marvelous_

_I'm marvelous_

_I'm marvelous, so marvelous!_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

Todo mundo aplaudiu no final da música. Dorea se levantou do banquinho, me abraçou e fez com que reverenciássemos juntas. Esse foi o ponto alto da festa. De resto, tudo seguiu normalmente. Foi realmente muito divertido ver os tios de James caindo de bêbados, uma prima mais velha gritando que queria pegar o buquê da noiva, entre outras comédias.

Sirius já estava quase bêbado, pois começava a agir como se estivéssemos novamente na Festa Anual dos Marotos. Isso me fez lembrar de um assunto ainda um pouco delicado pra ele... Sophie, é claro. Achei sensato nem ao menos dizer o nome dela, ainda mais apesar de tudo o que aconteceu. Tem coisas que são melhores quando não são ditas.

Já ia chegando a madrugada quando as pessoas levavam os bêbados para suas camas e todos começavam a se retirar. Depois de James levar um Sirius já alterado para cama, ele fez questão de me acompanhar até o quarto.

- Se divertiu? – perguntou, com aquele sorriso que já sabia a resposta.

- Muito – falei, brincando com os dedos de suas mãos. – Obrigada por ter me convidado.

- Eu seria um idiota se não tivesse feito isso – ele disse, me dando leves beijos. – Durma bem. Temos só mais dois dias para descansarmos e partirmos para França. O casamento de David e Nina nos espera.

- França, hã... – falei, mordendo o lábio. – Será que teremos a sorte de encontrar a Amelia por lá?

James riu.

- Se encontrarmos ou não... A única ruiva da minha vida é e sempre será você.

Isso fez com que eu me derretesse toda, é claro, porque não sou feita de pedra ou coisa assim. Só sei que depois de me despedir, ainda fiquei repetindo aquela frase na minha cabeça. É um bom relaxante para dormir.

Aproveitei para descansar, porque aí vem o casamento de David e Nina... E muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.

* * *

><p><span>Maria:<span>

Senti meus pés batendo no chão firme assim que aparatei. O chão estava numa mistura de terra, folhas e neve, o que foi nada legal, já que eu estava com um salto um pouco mais alto. Olhei ao redor e não avistei ninguém, porém era uma vista bonita. Eu estava quase na beira de um lago gigantesco, onde o fim dele não se via. Só havia sinal de árvores e nada mais além do lago. De resto, eu estava completamente sozinha.

Foi pedido para que eu aparatasse ali, e fiquei com medo de que eu estivesse ido para o lugar errado. Coloquei minha mala pesada no chão pra aliviar um pouco a dor do meu braço, e pensei seriamente em voltar para casa. E foi aí que eu escutei um estalo.

- Maria! – Alice exclamou, assim que me avistou. Saí correndo em disparada para lhe dar um longo e apertado abraço. – Ah!

- Lice, que saudades! – falei, quase emocionada. Abracei seu noivo. – Franco!

- Nossa, nem consigo acreditar! Como é bom te ver novamente! – Alice parecia em prantos.

- Sim, sim! – concordei, enquanto nós três ríamos juntos. – Adorei seu corte de cabelo, a propósito.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo que, antes longo, agora batia um pouco acima do queixo. – E então, como vai as coisas no Ministério? Eu e Franco temos que ir uma vez ou outra por conta do CSA, mas nunca chegamos a te encontrar.

- Vai tudo bem, o ambiente é bem interes...

Fui interrompida por outro estalo. Acabara de surgir ali uma garota de cabelos loiros e um rapaz de aparência cansada. Rostos tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo confortantes.

- Lina! Remo! – Alice soltou um berro agudo, e correu a abraçar Emelina.

- Remo! – exclamei, me jogando para abraçá-lo. – Lina!

Ficamos ali, abraçando um aos outros, e nem voltamos à conversa quando mais gente aparatou.

- Lily! – eu e Alice gritamos, quase derrubando a ruiva ao abraçá-la. – Sirius! James!

As meninas estavam quase chorando, enquanto os garotos se cumprimentavam com longos abraços. Parecia até que nunca ficamos cinco meses sem se ver.

Mais um estalo. Dessa vez foi a turma direto de Hogwarts: Benn, Jason, John, Alicia e Sean. Matei a saudades do meu namorado, enquanto todo mundo falava com todo mundo ao mesmo tempo. Fizemos mais festa ainda depois que Beth e Rabicho chegaram – entre os dois somente amizade, aliás. Depois de longos minutos assim, paramos para encarar uns aos outros.

- Está faltando alguém?

- Minha mãe, Eric e a So já estão por lá desde ontem – Alicia informou.

- Ei! Então está faltando a... – falei, ao mesmo tempo em que a mesma aparatava. Estava quase irreconhecível, mas ainda era ela.

- Dorcas! – Emelina correu até a ela e a abraçou. Dorcas, que andava fazendo grandes matérias do Profeta Diário ultimamente, parecia muito mais madura que todos nós juntos. Parecia estar uns cinco anos mais velha, mas no bom sentido. Tinha ares de mulher bem sucedida. Fiquei me perguntando se ela tinha mudado muito, mas assim que ela abriu a boca eu descobri:

- Alice Brown, o que diabos é isso em cima da sua cabeça? – ela arregalou os olhos para o novo penteado de Alice, que não se importou com o comentário e foi abraçá-la também.

Quando vimos que todos estavam ali, veio a questão que atormentava nossas cabeças. Foi James que perguntou:

- E agora?

- Não entendi porque tivemos que aparatar aqui – Remo comentou. – Não seria mais fácil usar uma Chave de Portal?

- Daqui até a França não é tão longe – Benn respondeu, tirando de dentro do casaco a carta que todos nós havíamos recebido de David dois dias antes. – Está dizendo aqui, bem claro, que devíamos nos encontrar na Floresta do Deão, ao meio-dia. E nas palavras de David, "o transporte virá".

- Mas que transporte é esse? – indagou Sean.

A resposta logo veio. Beth arregalou os olhos para o céu, o que fez com que todos olhassem. Primeiro parecia um pássaro qualquer, e mais próximo parecia quatro pássaros. Depois pareceu um cavalo, até então percebermos que era uma enorme carruagem puxada por quatro cavalos alados.

- Eu estou vendo direito ou...? – Franco dizia, de olhos cerrados.

- É – Sirius disse, simplesmente.

Nos afastamos quando vimos que a carruagem descia bruscamente, e com um estrondo pousou perto do lago desajeitadamente. John havia tropeçado e caído com o impacto, enquanto Alicia o ajudava a ficar de pé.

Ficamos calados por um tempo, esperando que, sei lá, os cavalos falassem. E então, de dentro da carruagem, saiu uma mulher já idosa, muito gordinha e com um sorriso simpático.

- Casamento do Moreau?

Assentimos, com um pouco de medo. A mulher sorriu mais ainda.

- Então o que estão esperando? Vamos lá!

* * *

><p><span>Remo:<span>

Como era de se esperar, a carruagem, por dentro, era quase o triplo do tamanho que era por fora. Dorcas resmungou, pois achou que teríamos melhores acomodações. Porém, apesar de espaçosa, a carruagem tinha doze bancos onde podíamos nos sentar confortavelmente, além de um baú com algumas guloseimas como Caldeirões de Chocolate e Varinhas de Alcaçuz. E era só isso mesmo, o que nos levou a concluir que a viagem seria rápida. Colocamos nossas malas embaixo dos bancos e nos acomodamos em nossos lugares. Todos sorriam sem parar, talvez ansiosos para voar de carruagem ou simplesmente por estarem juntos de seus melhores amigos.

Ouvimos a mulher simpática, cujo nome era Bedelia, gritar:

- Estão todos prontos aí dentro?

- Sim! – respondemos.

Houve um solavanco, fazendo com que nos segurássemos com pressa nos bancos. A carruagem subiu, subiu, subiu... E nós descemos.

Já sentíamos que estávamos no ar, porém a carruagem de movia tanto que era impossível se manter sentado corretamente no banco. Pouco tempo depois, já tinha gente no chão. As coisas foram piorando, e por fim todos se encontravam amassados na parte de trás da carruagem. E piorou ainda mais, porque as malas começaram a descer, batendo no rosto de todos.

E foi aí que começamos a gritar, pois cada solavanco era alguém sendo atirado pra frente. Primeiro foi Alicia, que tentou ficar precariamente de pé pra voltar ao banco. Depois foi Sirius, que tentava de todo jeito agarrar sua varinha que rolava por aí. Alice, Lily e Maria soltavam os gritos mais ardidos, pedindo por socorro, mas parecia que a carruagem acelerava cada vez mais.

As curvas eram a pior parte. Todos eram jogados de um lado para o outro como se fossem bolas num sorteio de um bingo, e os poucos que conseguiam se segurar em algum lugar logo eram atirados contra a parede da carruagem na próxima curva. Emelina havia agarrado em minhas roupas, enquanto uma mala atingia em cheio o peito de Rabicho, que ia pra trás e derrubava Dorcas.

Continuávamos a gritar, a rolar, a ser atingidos por malas e por outras pessoas, quando, finalmente, Franco conseguiu se equilibrar e foi parar na parede dianteira. Bateu desesperado, gritando por Bedelia, que de alguma forma ouviu e parou na região plana mais próxima. Foi ainda mais dolorido, porque os o chacoalhar da carruagem fez com que batêssemos com a cabeça no teto.

Escutamos passos do lado de fora, e então Bedelia abriu as portas, adotando uma expressão de horror ao nos ver tortos e jogados por todos os cantos.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

Dorcas soltou um longo palavrão, e Lily tratou de responder cordialmente.

- É meio... Difícil andar aqui atrás – disse, enquanto saía debaixo de John.

- Ué, então por que não colocaram o cinto de segurança? – Bedelia perguntou na maior ingenuidade possível.

- C-Cinto de segurança? – gaguejei, ainda acariciando a cabeça.

- Sim! Está por debaixo dos bancos – ela foi até um banco próximo que tinha um pouco de sangue – provavelmente do nariz de Jason, que escorria – e puxou na maior facilidade do mundo, e também mostrou a trava de segurança que tinha pra por as malas.

Todos se entreolharam com um olhar de burrice e ao mesmo tempo de irritação. Ainda com dores por todos os lados, nos acomodamos nos bancos – agora com os cintos – e prosseguimos com a viagem. Passamos todo o tempo reclamando das dores e curando alguns machucados. Dorcas passou xingando Bedelia e o fato de não ter alertado sobre os cintos e, quando percebemos, já havíamos chegado.

Saímos da carruagem, ainda um pouco doloridos, usando a varinha para carregar a mala que tanto nos atingira naquela viagem terrível sem cintos de segurança. Apenas seguíamos Bedelia, que caminhava por entre árvores de folhas rosas e com só um pouco de neve. Ninguém dizia nada, pois estávamos realmente curiosos para conhecer a casa de David. Depois de uns vinte minutos de caminhada, finalmente ela estava lá. Tinha uns três andares, toda feita de madeira, vidro e pedra, nada mais. As janelas e as portas eram puro vidro, as paredes eram feitas de uma madeira reluzente e as pedras preenchiam alguns detalhes. A casa ficava totalmente isolada, percebemos, pois só havia uma floresta em volta. Ouvimos algumas vozes altas vindas de dentro da casa – provavelmente hóspedes que já chegaram – e antes mesmo de nos aproximarmos o bastante, David e Nina apareceram à porta.

David Moreau não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que estava conosco, em Hogwarts. Tampouco Nina, exceto, é claro, sua enorme barriga onde já carregava o primeiro filho do casal.

- Aí estão eles! – Nina exclamou, toda sorrisos.

- Mister D! – as meninas exclamaram, deixando as malas de lado e correndo para abraçar o antigo professor. Abraçamos também Nina, tomando um pouco mais de cuidado por causa da grande barriga.

- Nina, como você está linda – Alice comentou, quase com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Linda e um pouco acima do peso, vamos combinar – Nina brincou, acariciando a barriga, enquanto Mister D colocava seu braço ao redor dela.

- E linda casa também – John assobiou, olhando para o alto. – Se eu soubesse que professor ganhava tão bem eu teria bagunçado mais na sua aula!

- Acho que já bagunçou o suficiente – Mister D riu. – Venham, vou acomodar vocês em seus quartos.

* * *

><p><span>Sirius<span>:

Para fazer com que tenhamos ainda mais saudades de Hogwarts, Mister D nos dividiu em quartos com exatamente as mesmas pessoas que costumávamos dividir os dormitórios. Os quartos eram bem espaçosos, com camas maravilhosamente confortáveis, e as janelas tinham uma linda vista para a floresta e além dela, onde podíamos ver algumas casas bem longe.

- Deve ser alguma comunidade bruxa francesa – Remo disse, enquanto também espiava pela janela.

- Realmente, é tudo muito lindo por aqui – comentou Rabicho.

Depois disso, voltamos a nos reencontrar com os outros e David e Nina no hall de entrada, por onde antes tínhamos passado. Havia uma escada nesse hall que dava para os vários quartos que já haviam sido ocupados por outros visitantes. Havíamos cruzado com um ou outro, mas como eles estavam falando em francês e eu simplesmente não entendia nada daquela língua, não pude saber se eles estavam nos cumprimentando ou não.

Enfim, Nina voltou a dar atenção para os outros convidados, enquanto David nos mostrava a casa. Além dos quartos, que ficavam todos no segundo andar, ele nos mostrou que no terceiro tinha a sala de estar – enorme, por sinal – e mais quartos, inclusive o dele e de Nina. Voltando ao primeiro andar, nos mostrou a enorme cozinha, onde já até tinha alguns aperitivos de casamento (John surrupiou alguns). Mas não acabava por aí; na parte detrás da casa, havia uma enorme piscina, e outro cômodo gigantesco que era o salão de festas onde seria o casamento. E em cima do salão de festas ainda tinha outros cômodos, que, segundo Mister D, "não sabemos o que fazer com eles".

- Minha casa é do tamanho daquele salão de festas – Maria comentou, ainda abobada com o tamanho do lugar.

- Seja o que for que Mister D fez na vida, acho digno que ele nos conte pra podermos conseguir tanto dinheiro quanto ele – Emelina riu.

- Talvez a família dele tenha muito dinheiro – Beth sussurrou. – Será que ele tem algum parente mais ou menos da nossa idade pra eu poder fisgar?

Dorcas bufou.

- Beth Cox acha que só porque milagrosamente emagreceu todos os garotos vão babar por ela – disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Não sei se você percebeu, Dorcas, mas você acabou de pensar alto. E não sei se você percebeu, também, que a Beth Cox está bem aqui – Beth disse, um pouco irritada.

- Ah, sério? Eu nem sabia disso – rebateu Dorcas.

- Onde está seu homem, Meadowes? – Beth perguntou. – Acho que você está precisando.

Antes mesmo que Dorcas respondesse, David nos chamava para voltarmos para o hall. Mal havíamos chegado quando ouvimos uma voz familiar, e algo dentro do meu peito deu um enorme salto repentino.

- Os grifinórios estão prontos pra uma festa?

Olhei para cima, assim como todos os outros. Lá estava ela no alto da escada, com Eric e Suzz ao seu lado. Carol sorria para todos, e as meninas soltaram um gritinho animado. Eric estava com a mão sobre suas costas, e a ajudou a descer os degraus, cautelosamente, porque, assim como Nina, também carregava um bebê em seu ventre.

- Sophie! – Emelina e Lily exclamaram, a abraçando assim que ela chegou até nós. Ela, Eric e Suzz foram abraçando todos e, quando chegou até a mim, não hesitou em me abraçar também. Fiquei um pouco sem reação, e o máximo que consegui foi sorrir completamente sem graça.

- Nossa, é ainda estranho te ver assim, toda grávida – James disse.

- E é estranho pensar que já vou ser tio – Jason disse, refletindo. – Sinceramente, titio Jason não soa muito estranho?

- Só um pouco – Carol riu, enquanto Eric voltava a passar o braço ao seu redor. Fingi não mostrar irritação com aquilo, mas eu ainda guardava na memória o que foi receber a notícia que ele havia engravidado Carol, que eles estavam morando juntos devido a enorme briga que ela tivera com a mãe e saber que já estavam pensando em casamento.

- Bom, já está escurecendo – Mister D comentou, olhando pela janela gigantesca. – Imagino que estejam com fome, depois dessa viagem desastrosa – ele sorriu. Acho que ainda estava se divertindo depois que contamos como tudo aconteceu, mesmo depois de se desculpar com o erro de Bedelia. – Venham, vamos jantar.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para a cozinha, vi que Carol me lançou mais um olhar, e dessa vez não sorriu. Era uma olhar diferente, amargo e entristecido... Era quase como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

* * *

><p><span>Emelina:<span>

Ficamos conversando por horas enquanto jantávamos. Ficou uma bagunça de vozes, ainda mais que parentes de David também estavam presentes e ficavam conversando em francês. Eu entendia pouco da língua, mas pela expressão deles eles estavam se divertindo com alguma coisa.

Depois disso, eu e o resto da nossa turma voltamos para nossos quartos, depois de Mister D dizer que ficaria mais um pouco conversando em francês com seus outros convidados. Nos reunimos todos no quarto dos garotos, conversando alegremente na nossa língua mesmo.

- E então... – Lily disse, quando parte das conversas cessou. – O que andam fazendo da vida?

- Como todos sabem, agora sou uma das principais colunistas do _Profeta Diário_ – Dorcas se gabou, o que fez com que muitos revirassem os olhos. – Não vou negar que devo muito ao MMM, mas agora o negócio é mais sério. Leiam minha coluna diária e vocês verão como Dorcas Meadowes está bombando.

- Não, obrigada – Beth fez uma careta. – Eu estou trabalhando como assistente de curandeiro no St. Mungus, mas não sei... Descobri que não gosto muito dessa área. Estou é na procura de algo que eu goste mais de fazer.

- Eu e Remo estamos na mesma – eu disse, tristemente, olhando para ele. – Estou fazendo alguns bicos só pra não ficar à toa. Já decidimos que assim que o novo ano entrar, acharemos alguma coisa. Meus pais me apoiam sempre, dizem que eu devo procurar algum cargo bom no Ministério.

- Ah, esse Ministério – Maria balançou a cabeça, enquanto estava abraçada a Jason. – Sou assistente de um dos funcionários. Ele é subchefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. É bem estressante, mas no fim você se acostuma.

- Eu e Alice continuamos no CSA, Curso Superior de Aurores – Franco contou. – Eu recomendo que todos façam. Aprendemos os mais diversos tipos de feitiços. Infelizmente, temos pouco conteúdo de Herbologia, mas aprendemos bastante sobre Poções.

- Penso em fazer isso mesmo. Claro, eu nem me formei em Hogwarts ainda, mas é bom já ir pensando nisso – disse Jason, e Sean, Benn, John e Alicia concordaram.

- E você, Rabicho? – perguntei a ele, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Ando fazendo nada – respondeu simplesmente. – Aproveitando as férias.

- Férias eternas, você diz – Sirius riu. – Já faz cinco meses! Em todo o caso, ando assim também. Estou viajando bastante, turbinando minha moto.

Todo mundo parou para encará-lo.

- Qual o problema de ter uma moto? – ele perguntou ligeiramente aborrecido, mas ninguém respondeu.

- Que inútil... – Dorcas comentou, baixinho.

- Não penso em trabalhar agora, ainda mais por causa do bebê – Sophie disse. – Mas Eric já tratou de arrumar alguma coisa.

- Eu trabalho na redação da _Quadribol e Cia_. – Eric sorriu, o que fez com que Dorcas erguesse as sobrancelhas. – É uma revista que faz bastante sucesso entre os jogadores de quadribol.

- Ah, isso é tão legal – Jason comentou. – Me faz lembrar da seção Quadribol com Jason do MMM.

- E você, Lily? – Dorcas perguntou, quase em tom de desafio. – Ouvi dizer que trabalha na Floreio e Borrões.

- Sim, é lá que eu trabalho – Lily falou sem pestanejar, respondendo ao tom de Dorcas. – Por que, algum problema?

- Não, é que... – Dorcas foi falando em tom de deboche, mas Lily a cortou antes que continuasse.

- Então é isso. E James está trabalhando com o pai.

- Algo temporário – ele disse, ainda rindo da cara feia de Dorcas. – Prefiro trabalhos mais emocionantes, tipo auror.

- Emocionantes e perigosos – comentei, baixinho. – É tanta notícia ruim que eu até tenho medo de sair de casa.

- É... Fico pensando na Louise. Deve ter ficado arrasada por causa do pai dela – Maria disse, sombriamente. – E o Will Dixon? Caramba, ainda é difícil de acreditar.

- Até hoje não acredito – Sirius disse, pois eles foram por muitos anos companheiros de time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Ficamos por muito tempo em silêncio, pensando em Will e em Louise. Era terrível pensar que isso podia ter acontecido com a gente, e é realmente necessário agradecer a Merlin por estarmos seguros.

- Bom... – Jason cortou o silêncio, atravessando o quarto e mexendo em sua mala. – Vamos esquecer um pouco das más notícias e animar. Trouxe comigo meu inseparável... Violão!

Comemoramos, quase como se não estivéssemos pra baixo momentos antes.

- Quero todo mundo cantando comigo – ele disse, já em posição para tocar. – Como nos velhos tempos.

- E vamos brindar também! – James arranjou, não sei da onde, uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Vamos lá!

_Two, one, one, two, three!_

_Now, red solo cup is the best receptical_

_For barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals_

_And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles_

_If you prefer drinkin' from glass_

_Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable_

_And in fourteen years, they are decomposable_

_And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable_

_Freddy Mac can kiss my ass, whoo_

Começamos a cantar acompanhando James e Jason. Jason mandava ver no violão, enquanto nos servíamos de cerveja.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you, red solo cup, I lift you up_

_Proceed to party, proceed to party_

Algumas pessoas já puxaram outras pra dançar. No meu caso, logo fui puxada por Sirius, e James por Beth, entre outras pessoas que entraram no ritmo da música.

_Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow_

_But only you, red, will do for this fellow_

_'Cause you are the Abbot into my Costello_

_And you are the fruit to my loom_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_Red solo cup, let's have a party_

_Proceed to party_

Como era bom poder cantar e dançar novamente com aquele pessoal. Me senti em Hogwarts novamente, na Sala de Música, num dia habitual em que nos encontrávamos por lá. Percebemos então, com alegria, que Nina e David observava tudo encostados na porta, sorrindo para nossa pequena festa. Logo os dois foram empurrados para a dançar.

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_

_Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_Red solo cup, let's have a party_

_Proceed to party_

_Solo cup, solo cup, solo cup_

_Solo cup, solo cup, solo cup_

Aplaudimos felizes quando Jason finalizou a canção no violão. Quanto ao resto da noite, foi maravilhoso beber com todos eles, continuar a conversar, a rir e a relembrar os nossos momentos mais marcantes juntos. Por mim, aquela sensação não passaria nunca mais.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

Já era tarde da noite e todo mundo ainda conversava. Fiquei por lá por mais um tempo, mas logo tive que sair em busca do banheiro mais próximo. Minhas idas ao banheiro eram mais frequentes do que eu pensava, tudo o que a gravidez acaba trazendo.

Assim que saí do banheiro, vi longe uma sombra passar por mim. Fui atrás dela, e vi que alguém havia se sentado em um dos bancos perto da piscina. Queria ver se era alguém dos outros hóspedes de David, mas percebi, com certa ansiedade, que era ninguém mais do que Sirius. Fiquei a observá-lo, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo ali. Pelo visto ele só estava tomando um ar, pensativo, e fiquei com receio em atrapalhá-lo. Porém, quando eu cheguei a perceber, eu já estava caminhando até ele.

- Oi – falei baixinho. Ele se sobressaltou, e sua expressão voltou a ficar daquele jeito que ficava em toda vez que nossos olhares se encontravam. Meio irritada, meio confusa e ao mesmo tempo dolorosa.

- Oi – respondeu simplesmente. Me sentei ao seu lado no banco, aproveitando o frescor do relento.

Eu não soube o que dizer, e pelo visto nem ele. Ficamos longos minutos calados, até que, com a graça de Merlin, ele conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

- Você... – ele olhou de mim para minha barriga. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada – sorri, passando a mão por ela.

- Eric é um cara de sorte – ele continuou. – Vai ter uma linda família.

Aquilo me doeu mais do que eu pensava, e então veio aquela súbita vontade de chorar. Engoli em seco, tentando me controlar.

- Sabe... – Sirius voltou a dizer, e eu temia cada palavra que vinha. – Eu achei que, assim como todos os outros, nós íamos acabar nos acertando. Eu sei, parece loucura, mas eu pensava que eu sairia de Hogwarts tendo você como minha.

Certo, agora eu ia chorar. Se controle, Sophie, se controle...

- Mas eu percebo que é tarde demais. Você está com Eric, prestes a ter um filho dele, e eu penso... Eu penso como um simples erro pode acabar com toda a vida de uma pessoa – Sirius nem ousava me olhar enquanto dizia aquilo. – Se eu não tivesse ido naquela festa estúpida da Corvinal, se eu não tivesse ficado bêbado e beijado sabe-se lá quantas garotas, você ainda teria confiança em mim. Ainda estaríamos juntos e, talvez, esse filho até poderia ser meu.

Prendi a respiração, prendi tudo. Me controlei para que palavras indesejadas não saíssem de minha boca.

Sirius soltou uma risada amargurada.

- Sou um completo imbecil.

- Não fale assim – foi o que eu consegui dizer.

Então ele finalmente olhou nos meus olhos, e fiquei com medo de que ele conseguisse ler alguma coisa em meu olhar. Mas, ao contrário de qualquer coisa, ele simplesmente se pôs de pé.

- Boa noite – disse simplesmente, um pouco incomodado.

- Boa noite – respondi, mas não sei se ele ouviu. Ouvi seus passos distanciarem, até eu perceber que eu estava completamente sozinha.

Ou, pelo menos, era isso que eu pensava.

- Você tem que contar pra ele – uma voz veio de trás, e reconheci que era Eric. Ele se aproximou e se sentou onde Sirius estava minutos antes. – Ele tem o direito de saber, Sophie.

Com aquelas palavras, as cenas daquela última noite em Hogwarts voltaram num jato.

_- Obrigada pela noite, Sirius – eu havia dito, assim que chegamos à Sala Comunal, depois do baile de formatura. – Adorei sua companhia._

_- Muito bom ouvir isso. Fico lisonjeado. Boa noite, Carol. Durma bem._

_- Até amanhã – disse, após me beijar no rosto._

_Várias coisas haviam acontecido comigo naquela noite. As palavras de Eric, aquele beijo no rosto, a quantidade de álcool que eu havia consumido... Tudo parecia influenciar para que eu tomasse decisões erradas e precipitadas. E foi o que aconteceu. Ao invés de eu subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino, fui para o masculino._

_Bati à porta e esperei alguns minutos. Sirius a abriu, já sem o traje de formatura. Estava sem camisa, com um short que ele provavelmente usava para dormir. Sua expressão foi de surpresa a me ver._

_- Não quero passar minha última noite no castelo sozinha – falei, com uma voz estranhamente rouca. – Quero passar com você._

_Ele mal teve tempo para responder, pois eu havia me jogado em seus braços e beijado seus lábios. Ele naturalmente correspondeu, fechando a porta com o pé, sem parar de me beijar. Minhas mãos deslizavam pelas suas costas nuas, enquanto as suas passavam pelos botões do meu vestido. Em instantes, nossas roupas jaziam no chão, e nos perdíamos no corpo um do outro..._

_Talvez aquele foi meu melhor momento naquele castelo. Talvez tudo teria sido resolvido. Mas, horas depois, durante a madrugada, um peso enorme pairava sobre a minha consciência. Senti como se tudo estivesse errado. Olhei ao redor e vi que ainda estávamos sós, porém Sirius já havia adormecido. Os outros provavelmente ainda estavam na festa, aproveitando os últimos momentos em Hogwarts._

_Me vesti correndo, com medo de acordá-lo. Eu poderia simplesmente ter ido embora, mas fiz uma coisa antes. Saquei minha varinha e usei o Obliviate, com a mão tremendo e com lágrimas já descendo._

- Obrigada por estar fazendo tudo isso por mim, Eric – falei pela milésima vez. Eu ainda me sentia culpada por tudo, por isso eu não conseguia passar um dia sem agradecê-lo. – Obrigada por tudo.

Ele simplesmente me abraçou, e ficamos ali juntos, apenas apreciando a noite.

* * *

><p><span>Franco:<span>

Eu e os outros acordamos com uma barulhada das meninas, que gritavam pra nos acordar ou pulava em cima da gente. Comemos do café da manhã com mais pressa que eu queria, mas cheguei a perceber que ao meu redor tudo estava se movendo rápido demais. O casamento seria no crepúsculo, portanto o ritmo de arrumação chegava a ser delirante. Mais gente havia chegado, franceses ou não. Com suas habilidades como treinadora, Suzz conduzia tudo, principalmente os encarregados de decorar a casa para o grande evento.

- Flores azuis, amarelas e vermelhas daquele lado! – ela gritava, enquanto pessoas corriam. – Não, não! Tira esse vaso daí!

Enquanto isso, David havia pedido a nós para que fizéssemos algo especial na entrada da noiva. Ficamos muito animados com aquilo, porque tudo que envolvia música e dança já nos fazia bem. Sendo assim, ficamos treinando durante umas três horas, e assim que terminamos nos demos conta de que muita gente já estava em suas roupas brilhantes, fazendo penteados e cumprimentando novas pessoas que chegavam cada vez mais.

As meninas correram para seus quartos assim que pegaram os seus vestidos – todos eram da cor rosa, para combinar – e, meio que despreocupados, eu e os outros fizemos o mesmo. Enquanto eu arrumava meu terno, comecei a pensar em como seria se fosse o dia do meu casamento. Provavelmente estaria numa pilha de nervos, e nem consigo imaginar como Alice estaria. Bom, estamos noivos... Daqui um tempo será a nossa vez, o que me faz pensar que nós dois já deveríamos estar pensando em tudo isso.

Já prontos, encontramos com as garotas na porta de quarto delas. Todas estavam impressionantes e lindas, todas acompanhadas de seus namorados. Exceto, é claro, Dorcas.

- Onde está seu Jessie, Dorquinhas? – Beth perguntou de braço dados com Rabicho. Visivelmente eles não estavam namorando, mas pelo menos ela não estava sozinha. Dorcas não respondeu, e fingiu com clara naturalidade que nem ao menos havia escutado a pergunta.

Perambulando pelo hall, já dava para perceber que tudo estava pronto. Todo mundo já estava perfeitamente arrumado e a decoração se encontrava impecável. Flores das mais variadas cores enfeitavam todos os cantos, e por aí haviam sido penduradas algumas fotos do casal. Vimos entre essas fotos as nossas do coral, ou então as fotos de Nina na época em que coordenava o coral da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

E por falar nisso, nos encontramos com alguns ex-alunos de Hogwarts, ou alunos de outros anos. Grande parte deles era do coral, e foi grande a alegria de ver que eles haviam vindo. Encontramos também quase todo o corpo docente da escola, como Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, a prof. Sprout – que me cumprimentou com muita felicidade –, Slughorn e Hagrid. Não havia nada melhor do que encontrar seus professores favoritos, e ver que eles se lembravam de nosso nome.

No Salão de Festas, tudo já estava pronto: cadeiras enfileiradas e um altar cheio de flores estavam presentes, além de fitas pelas paredes e um delicioso perfume de rosas. Posteriormente, aquele também seria o lugar da festa, que seria arrumado através de magia. Uma banda contratada já estava no canto da sala, e o corredor posto no meio das cadeiras já estava pronto para os noivos e os padrinhos – no caso nós – passarem.

- Tudo tão lindo! – Alice comentou, e então se virou para mim. – Não vejo a hora de ser a nossa vez.

- Será em breve – falei, beijando-lhe carinhosamente. – O que você acha de... Março?

- Três meses? – ela perguntou, surpresa, e então sorriu. – É perfeito.

Voltamos a nos beijar, sendo bruscamente interrompidos por uma Dorcas que bufava.

- Me escondam, por favor – ela disse, aborrecida, já com uma taça na mão.

- De quem? – perguntamos.

- Dorcas! – a resposta chegava. Jessie St. James parecia impaciente. – Qual é o seu problema?

- Você acha que é fácil chegar tão tarde e vir falar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido? – ela perguntou, cortante.

- Eu não cheguei tarde! – ele disse, indignado. – O casamento nem começou!

- Eu impus um horário e era pra você chegar exatamente nesse hora, nem mais nem menos – ela bebericou de sua taça, começando a se afastar. – Azar o seu. Vai passar a festa inteira sozinho.

- Dorcas! – Jessie implorou, indo atrás dela. Eu e Alice rimos.

- Ninguém disse que namorar Dorcas Meadowes seria fácil – comentei.

- Mas Jessie merece uma pessoa que nem ela – Alice deu de ombros. – Não esqueci tudo o que ele fez com Lily.

Ficamos rindo mais um pouco até sermos chamados. As pessoas começavam a se acomodar nas cadeiras, e logo era a nossa vez de entrar.

Alice sumiu um pouco, mas logo estava de volta com as meninas. Tinham ido ver como Nina estava, e de acordo com elas a noiva estava deslumbrante.

- Ah, até deu vontade de casar – Emelina suspirou. – Franco, dê algumas dicas para Remo, viu?

- Pode deixar – falei, dando um último abraço em Alice. Minutos depois o casamento já estaria começando.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

A música começou. Enfileirados perto da porta, ficamos quase tão nervosos quanto ficávamos antes de uma apresentação. Sorte a nossa que agora não valia nenhum prêmio, e daríamos o nosso melhor apenas para fazer com que o casamento de David e Nina ficasse perfeito. Era uma responsabilidade e tanto, daí o motivo de tanto nervosismo.

James me deu um beijo antes de ser o primeiro a entrar no salão cheio. Todas as cabeças haviam se virado para assisti-lo cantar.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

E então foi a minha vez. Tentei disfarçar minha ansiedade e minha mão que tremia ao segurar aquele pequeno maço de flores. James esperou por mim no meio do corredor, assim como tínhamos ensaiado anteriormente.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Logo depois de termos terminado nossa parte, demos uma volta rápida em torno do salão, que agora era preenchido pela voz de Sophie. Ela dançava cautelosamente, sem movimentos muitos bruscos, com as mãos apoiadas em sua enorme barriga. Era acompanhada por Jason.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl_

Em seguida vinha Remo, Emelina, Sirius e Dorcas, cantando e dançando alegremente, altura em que todos já batiam palmas no ritmo e sorriam para nossa pequena apresentação. Os garotos balançavam fitas brancas e as meninas jogavam por aí pétalas vermelhas.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Logo a seguir veio Alice e Franco com uma dança sincronizada e perfeita, envolvendo um grande pulo de Franco e um passo de balé de Alice. Os dois pareciam mais felizes do que nunca dançando ali, talvez ansiosos para quando for a vez deles de se casar.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

E então todo mundo foi entrando e cantando, inclusive Beth, John, Benn, Alicia e Eric, jogando algumas pétalas e balançando mais fitas. Ficou realmente muito bonito.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Nos organizamos no altar, ainda sem deixar de cantar e dançar, mas foi somente para a entrada do noivo. Mister D vinha todo nervoso, porém não parava de sorrir. Seu terno era preto brilhante, e tinha uma linda flor na lapela. Ele ia entrando, sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça para alguns conhecidos que o saudavam. Quando chegou até a nós sorriu mais uma vez, ficando em seu lugar para aguardar a entrada da noiva.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby_

E então finalmente vinha ela. Estava linda, como já tínhamos visto. Seu vestido, ajustado para sua barriga que ainda crescia, ficou ainda assim mais perfeito do que poderia ter ficado. Seus cabelos loiros caíam em cachos até quase no ombro, e o vestido ocupava quase todo o corredor por onde passava. Era um tomara que caia com alguns detalhes em azul, além de pedrinhas perto da barra e na fita que envolvia a parte de baixo de seu busto.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Nina havia tristemente perdido o pai, portanto Dumbledore não hesitou ao levá-la até o noivo. Suas vestes mesmo excêntricas não chegavam a tirar a beleza da noiva. Ela continuava a sorrir para Mister D, que provavelmente quase estaria chorando de emoção (como estava de costas para nós, não podíamos ver sua reação). Mas conseguimos ter uma ideia quando Dumbledore entregou Nina a ele. David beijou levemente a mão da noiva, e os dois ficaram de frente para o padre. Conseguimos ver o rosto de ambos. Eles sorriam e olhavam um para o outro ternamente, confirmando que sim, eles nasceram para ficar juntos.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you!_

* * *

><p><span>David<span>:

Lá estava eu, ao lado da minha quase esposa, ouvindo tudo o que o padre tinha pra falar. Me senti um pouco culpado ao perceber que eu mal estava prestando atenção – talvez, em meio ao nervosismo, todos os noivos faziam isso. Eu e Nina trocávamos olhares e sorrisos a todas as palavras bonitas que o padre nos dizia, além de sorrir para todos os nossos ex-alunos que ali atrás estavam. Alice, Emelina e Alicia já choravam.

Vi em Nina algumas lágrimas descerem também, enquanto eu apertava sua mão para passar a ela confiança. Queria dizer o tanto que ela estava linda, mas teria tempo para isso depois.

Havia chegado a hora dos votos. Me virei para Nina e me preparei para dizer todas aquelas palavras.

- Nina... – olhei bem em seus olhos já molhados pelas lágrimas. – Se alguém tivesse me dito que eu estaria aqui me casando com você quando eu a conheci eu nunca teria acreditado, e você sabe bem o porquê. Mas agora, mais do que nunca, eu quero fazer isso. Quero estar ao seu lado para o todo sempre, quero te fazer feliz e expandir ainda mais essa família que estamos começando – e passei a mão levemente em sua barriga. – Você ter aparecido na minha vida foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, mesmo eu sabendo disso ou não. E quero aproveitar cada dia, cada minuto da minha vida ao seu lado. Quero envelhecer ao seu lado. E quero me apaixonar por você cada dia mais. Quero ser feliz com você. Para sempre. Porque eu te amo.

Eu ouvia pessoas chorando por todo lado, inclusive a própria Nina. Confesso que me emocionei também, e meus olhos já estavam me traindo. Nina soltou um simples sorriso quando terminei de falar, e engoliu em seco quando foi a sua vez.

- Eu comecei a perceber que eu estava me apaixonando por você quando você, junto a todos os seus alunos, me deram um apoio que eu jamais havia recebido, mesmo eu sendo a pessoa que menos merecia qualquer tipo de ajuda. Eu comecei a perceber o porquê de você ser tão amado por seus alunos, tudo porque você transmitia tanta confiança, tanta lealdade e companheirismo. Você, David, é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Não sei o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse recebido a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor, e ter a oportunidade de mudar... Eu mudei principalmente graças a você e a toda força que me deu naquele momento difícil. E é por isso que eu te amo, por toda compaixão que você tem pelas pessoas que menos merecem. Por ter o dom de deixar as pessoas mais felizes. Por ter me feito feliz como eu jamais estive.

Mais gente fungando, e dessa vez eu mesmo tive que secar algumas lágrimas. Acho que até o padre havia se emocionado, pois estava meio rouco ao falar.

- Agostina Baiocchi, aceita David Moreau como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas, e respondeu com mais firmeza que eu esperava.

- Sim.

- David Moreau, você aceita Agostina Baiocchi como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Foi a resposta que eu mais tive certeza em toda a minha vida.

- Sim.

- Certo. Sendo assim, que sejam tragas as alianças – o padre anunciou.

A música lentamente começou, com lindíssimas notas vindas da orquestra. Lá longe no corredor, vinha Lily e Benn, escolhidos para como representar os corais que eu e Nina havíamos coordenado nos tempos de Hogwarts.

_Make of our hands one hand,_

_Make of our hearts one heart,_

_Make of our vows one last vow:_

_Only death will part us now_

Eles vinham entrando e cantando ao mesmo tempo, e Lily parecia controlar bastante suas lágrimas. Carregavam cada um uma aliança sobre uma pequena almofada em forma de coração.

_Make of our lives one life,_

_Day after day, one life_

_Now it begins, now we start_

_One hand, one heart_

Peguei a aliança que Benn trouxera e coloquei calmamente no dedo anelar de Nina, beijando sua mão ternamente após isso. Nina fez o mesmo após ter colocado a aliança que Lily havia trazido em meu dedo.

_Even death won't part us now_

- Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher – disse o padre, ainda rouco. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Ainda entre sorrisos e lágrimas, me aproximei de Nina e, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, depositei em seus lábios nosso primeiro beijo como casados. As palmas imediatamente começaram, mas mesmo assim não quis parar de beijar minha esposa, agora sendo oficialmente a Sra. Nina Moreau.

* * *

><p><span>Sean<span>:

A banda já tocava alguma coisa aleatória. O salão já havia se transformado completamente num ambiente de festa. O palco onde os noivos se casaram aumentou para caber a banda e alguns cantores contratados. Garçons surgiram do nada, servindo drinks e alguns petiscos para as pessoas que se acomodavam em suas mesas. Bem no meio, de frente para o palco, havia um espaço que serviria como pista de dança. No momento, estava sendo ocupado por todos os convidados que queriam parabenizar os noivos. Uma fila havia sido formada para isso.

Depois de ficarmos um bom tempo com os noivos e quase sermos praticamente empurrados pelos outros convidados, nos acomodamos em nossos lugares. David havia reservado uma mesa enorme exclusiva para nós do coral. Ficamos ali conversando, esperando que "desocupassem" os noivos.

- Quero dançar – comentou John.

- Quero comer – disse Emelina.

- Quero beber – suspirou Sirius.

- Já que os noivos são liberados, gente – Alice disse. – Enquanto isso, vamos conversar. Senti tanta falta de nossas apresentações depois de termos terminado o número do casamento... Como vão as coisas em Hogwarts?

- Vão bem normais. Mais normais do que gostaríamos – Benn respondeu.

- No começo, as pessoas ainda falavam sobre coral. Agora parece que o assunto anda morrendo – falei tristemente. – Claro, ainda tem aquela foto que nunca sai da sala comunal.

Demos risadas, olhando para John e os marotos.

- Enfim, eu, Jason, John e Sean ainda estamos pensando em trazer pelo menos um pouco mais de música para os alunos restantes. Mas é mais difícil do que pensávamos – Benn suspirou. – Não somos tão bons quanto Mister D.

- Acho que ninguém se interessa muito depois de nossa saída – Sirius disse, quase como se estivesse se gabando.

- E no quadribol? Diga que o novo capitão está fazendo alguma coisa boa – James disse, preocupado.

Eu e Sean nos entreolhamos.

- Ahn... Digamos que poderíamos estar melhor.

- Como assim? – Sirius e James perguntaram em uníssono.

- Não ganhamos nenhum jogo até agora – foi Jason que contou. – Quer dizer, jogamos apenas contra a Corvinal... E a Sonserina.

- Perderam da Sonserina? – James fez uma expressão de tortura. – Pelas barbas de Merlin, não acredito! Preciso voltar praquela escola!

- Você realmente faz falta no time, James – falei tristemente. – E você também Sirius. Sophie então...

- Sinto falta de voar – ela comentou.

- Droga. A situação em Hogwarts está mais triste do que imaginávamos – Maria disse, e foi aí que ela pegou o primeiro copo de uísque de fogo do grupo.

Aí a coisa toda desandou. Todo mundo começou a se servir, em tempo para que a banda começasse outra música mais agitada. Ainda conversávamos quando os noivos finalmente tiveram paz e se puseram a dançar a primeira valsa.

Os convidados fizeram uma roda para observar os dois, que dançavam lindamente em círculos. É do conhecimento de todos que Nina e David são ótimos dançarinos. Um pouco depois Dumbledore puxou a professora Minerva, e aí foi todo mundo pra pista de dança para a valsa. Benn, é claro, logo teve que me arrastar para que eu dançasse com ele.

- Sean... – ele começou a falar, enquanto ainda dançávamos lentamente. – Você pensa em se casar?

Uau. Pergunta inesperada.

- Ahn... Não sei, Benn – tentei me controlar para que eu não corasse. – Talvez. Você sabe que casamento homossexual é muito mais complicado.

- Eu sei. Mas não vejo isso como um problema maior. Claro, temos outros obstáculos como, principalmente, a aceitação da nossa família – ele disse, pensativo. – Mas seria incrível, não? Eu e você nos casando?

Soltei uma risada involuntária, e ao mesmo tempo sem graça.

- É, é... – falei, definitivamente já corado. – Bem que seria.

Definitivamente inesperado.

* * *

><p><span>Pedro<span>:

_First when there's nothing_

_But a slow glowing dream_

_That your fear seems to hide_

_Deep inside your mind_

Alice tinha cobrado um dueto de Lily há muito tempo, já que a ruiva havia cantando com (quase) todas as pessoas possíveis mas não com ela. As duas já dominavam o palco antes mesmo que havíamos previsto.

_All alone I have cried_

_Silent tears full of pride_

_In a world made of steel,_

_Made of stone_

Alguns do nosso grupo já estavam na pista de dança, assim como outros diversos convidados. Eu, James, Sirius e Beth éramos os únicos que haviam permanecido na mesa. Franco estava perto do palco, observando sua noiva cantar. Alguns minutos atrás Nina e Sophie estavam ali, perdidas numa conversa entre grávidas. O papo só foi cortado quando alguns conhecidos de Nina a chamaram para conversar e tirar fotos. Depois disso, Sophie foi atrás de Eric.

_Well, I hear the music,_

_Close my eyes, feel the rhythm,_

_Wrap around, take a hold_

_Of my heart_

- Quero um namorado – Beth comentou para mim, suspirando, olhando enquanto Maria e Jason dançavam um pouco mais a frente. – Mas quero um namorado mesmo, sabe? Um másculo, lindo, rico...

- Assim você até me ofende – comentei. James e Sirius riram.

- A coisa tá feia, não é Rabicho? – Sirius disse, entornando outro copo de uísque de fogo.

Decidi não responder. Continuei com eles observando as meninas sorridentes a cantar no palco. Às vezes dançavam, às vezes faziam coisas diferentes com o microfone e às vezes Lily dava uma piscadela em direção a James, que sorria para ela da onde ele estava sentado em nossa mesa.

Soltei um suspiro e peguei outro copo de uísque de fogo. No meio de toda aquela festa e de todos aqueles casais, comecei a realmente me perguntar o que eu faria da vida. Acho que já estava na hora de eu definir um rumo para minha carreira, e acho que está na hora de tomar uma decisão.

Eu só sabia de uma única coisa: eu queria ser grande, ousado, fazer com que as pessoas se surpreendam quando ouçam a respeito dos meus feitos. A pergunta é simples: o que fazer?

_What a feeling_

_Bein's believing_

_I can have it all, now_

_I'm dancing for my life_

_Take your passion_

_And make it happen_

_Pictures come alive_

_You can dance right through your life_

Beth desistiu de ficar sentada e se perdeu na multidão que dançava. Enquanto isso, não pude deixar de perceber que o olhar de Sirius estava fixo em algum lugar enquanto ele bebia um copo atrás de outro. Eu e James nos entreolhamos, com curiosidade, e seguimos o olhar de Almofadinhas. Chegava até a ser óbvio. Vimos exatamente Sophie, conversando animadamente com Suzz e Eric, fazendo uns gestos engraçados.

- Almofadinhas – chamei. Ele nem deu ouvidos.

- Almofadinhas! – foi a vez de Pontas chamar.

Ele continuou a encará-la.

- Sirius! – gritamos juntos, e então ele despertou.

- Por que diabos vocês estão gritando? – ele perguntou, irritado.

- Você está secando Sophie – James disse.

- Eu o quê? – ele tentou disfarçar, voltando a beber, percebendo que não tinha nada no copo e voltando a ver se um garçom estava por perto.

- Você ficou uns bons dez minutos olhando pra Sophie, sem ao menos piscar – eu disse. Sirius bufou.

- Claro que não.

- Óbvio que sim – James disse, voltando a assistir Lily e Alice. – Você ainda tem fortes sentimentos por ela, mas ainda não aceitou que ela está com outro e vai dar a ele um filho.

_Now I hear the music,_

_Close my eyes, I am rhythm_

_In a flash it takes hold_

_Of my heart._

_What a feeling_

_Bein's believing_

_I can have it all, now_

_I'm dancing for my life_

_Take your passion_

_And make it happen_

_Pictures come alive_

_You can dance right through your life_

_What a feeling_

Sirius demorou para responder, mas quando respondeu estava mais do que aborrecido.

- Eu sei disso. Quero que ela seja feliz, mas... – e suspirou de novo. Acabou estressando e levantou da mesa, provavelmente em desespero para encontrar mais bebida.

Eu e James continuamos sentados, apenas com nossos próprios pensamentos. Pontas provavelmente pensando em Lily, e talvez com alguma preocupação a respeito de Sirius. Já no meu caso, eu me preocupava mesmo com o meu futuro. Acho que era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, portanto... Eu tinha que fazer algo certo.

_What a feeling (I am music now)_

_Bein's believin' (I am rhythm now)_

_Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

_What a feeling (you can really have it all)_

_What a feeling (pictures come alive when I call)_

_I can have it all (I can really have it all)_

_Have it all (pictures come alive when I call)_

_Call call call call_

_What a feeling_

_I can have it all (bein's believin)_

_Bein's believin' (take your passion)_

_Make it happen_

_Make it happen_

_What a feeling!_

* * *

><p><span>Nina<span>:

Dois casais cantavam de lá do palco agora. Eu tinha certeza que meus ex-alunos se entusiasmariam com o fato de poderem cantar novamente, assim como foi nos bailes que tivemos em Hogwarts. E, é claro, nunca deixava de ser lindo ou divertido.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe _

_All the feeling that I have hiding _

_Here for you inside_

Maria e Jason, Sophie e Eric, lindos casais. Enquanto isso eu dançava abraçadinha a meu maravilhoso esposo, que não parava de sorrir e acenar para os parentes que dançavam ao redor.

- Finalmente casados – ele me disse, me dando um leve beijo.

- Finalmente – sorri, querendo que aquele momento nunca se acabasse. – Eu amo você.

- Eu te amo – ele disse, e me beijou mais uma vez.

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I had told you _

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I could hold you _

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I could mold you _

_Into someone who could _

_Cherish the thought _

_Of always having you _

_Here by my side (oh baby I) _

Tudo parecia bem, até que…

- Não tive a oportunidade de dar os meus parabéns aos noivos – nossa dança foi interrompida por aquela voz conhecida e levemente desagradável.

- Julian – David suspirou, impaciente. Então forçou um sorriso. – Você veio.

- Ora, recebi o convite, por que não viria? – ele tinha um sorriso enviesado.

- Nem sempre o convite quer dizer que eu faço questão da presença de alguém – disse David, sem dó. Julian apenas riu.

- Que rude. Olha que eu vou pegar o presente de volta, hein? – soltou uma gargalhada, e depois jogou o cabelo de lado. Essa mania nunca ia embora? – Estou brincando. Estou feliz por você, querido irmão!

E abraçou David com força. Acho que alguns ossos de suas costas estalaram.

_Cherish is the word that more than applies _

_To the hope in my heart each time I realize (uhhh uhh) _

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I had told you _

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I could hold you _

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I could mold you _

_Into someone who could _

- Nina! – ele abriu os braços para mim, e eu recuei disfarçadamente. Não adiantou e ele me abraçou, com mais cuidado por causa do bebê. – Quem diria, hã? Casando com meu irmão, anteriormente seu arqui-inimigo... Pelo visto o golpe da barriga deu certo!

E soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada. Eu e David continuamos a encará-lo, levando em consideração que ele já estava um pouco bêbado.

- Brincadeira, brincadeira...

_Cherish the thought _

_Of always having you _

_Here by my side (oh baby I) _

_(Who? You!) _

_Can't get away I won't let you _

_(Who? You!) _

_I could never forget to _

_Cherish is the word I use to _

_Remind me of your love (your love)_

- Muitas felicidades, muitas felicidades... – ele suspirou. – Ei, viram meu sócio por aí?

- Sócio? – perguntamos em uníssono.

- É. Estou pensando em comprar um teatro. Estamos tentando negociar com o vendedor, meu sócio e eu – ele contou, novamente jogando o cabelo. – Ele disse que viria ao casamento. Vou procurá-lo. Tchau querido irmão, tchau Nina. Boa sorte com o feto.

E sumiu no meio dos convidados que dançavam.

- Teatro? – perguntei a David, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

- É o Julian – justificou simplesmente. Foi o suficiente.

Também dei de ombros e voltamos a dançar, aproveitando o final da música.

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I had told you _

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I could hold you _

_You don't know how many times _

_I've wished that I could mold you _

_Into someone who could _

_Cherish me as much as I _

_Cherish you _

_Cherish the thought _

_Ooooh_

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas<span>:

- Dorcas, olhe bem, me desculpe, tá legal? – Jessie continuava a dizer, enquanto eu tentava com muita força ignorá-lo. – Eu não sou pontual, ainda mais quando você impõe um horário pra eu chegar! Quer dizer, parece mais que eu sou seu empregado, não seu namorado!

Não respondi, continuei a beber e dançar sozinha. O ruim era que a porcaria da música era lenta. Benn e seus amiguinhos lufanos haviam subido no palco e dedicado a canção aos noivos.

_You'd think that people would_

_Had enough of silly love songs,_

_But I look around me and_

_I see it isn't so..._

_Some people wanna fill_

_The world with silly love songs,_

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, cause here I go again..._

- Dorcas, não finja que não está me escutando – Jessie ficou de frente pra mim, me segurando pelos ombros e me encarando. – Olha pra mim, Dorcas! Estou falando com você.

Olhei para o outro lado. Jessie segurou meu rosto e me forçou a olhá-lo bem nos olhos. Fechei os olhos.

Ele me beijou nos lábios. Não me movi e nem abri os olhos. Ele me pegou no colo (derramando toda a minha bebida, e eu fingi que não fiquei irritadíssima com aquilo) e me levou pro outro lado do salão.

_I love you, I love you..._

_I, I can't explain,_

_The feeling's plain to me,_

_Say can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more,_

_She gave it all to me,_

_Now can't you see_

- Dorcas! – Jessie me chamou novamente, já irritado. Tapei meus ouvidos. – Dorcas, por favor!

Ele ficou em silêncio, e como eu estava de olhos fechados e com os ouvidos tampados, deduzi que ele tinha ido embora. Mas me enganei. Ele continuava ali, me encarando.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ele perguntou, aborrecido. – Você tem que me dizer, por que não estou sendo capaz de te entender.

Soltei um suspiro, desejando minha bebida que eu perdi por culpa daquele imbecil.

- Tudo bem, vou falar qual é o _seu_ problema. Não meu, seu – apontei o dedo na sua direção. – Primeiro, _você_ derramou minha bebida!

Ele revirou os olhos.

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it,_

_It isn't silly, it isn't silly,_

_Love isn't silly at all..._

_I love you, I love you..._

- Segundo, você chegou atrasado! – ele ia protestar, mas meti a mão na boca dele e ele parou. – Terceiro, você me esconde coisas!

- O quê?

- Sim, você anda me escondendo coisas – rebati, e ele se calou novamente. – E eu vejo que você nem tem coragem de negar! O que é? Outra garota? Pode falar, que vou te lançar uma Maldição Cruciatus aqui e agora...

- Não, não é uma garota – ele disse, sem me olhar.

- Como assim não é uma garota? Você anda sumido e não me dá nenhuma satisfação a respeito de nada, o que você sabe que me deixa simplesmente louca! – gritei, sem perceber que algumas pessoas ao nosso redor começavam a observar a discussão. – Provavelmente vai na casa da outra, não é? Além de que fica todo estranhão, perdido em pensamentos, como se eu, Dorcas Meadowes, não soubesse que você é um tremendo de um canalha!

_I, I can't explain,_

_The feeling's plain to me,_

_Say can't you see? (I love you)_

_Ah, he gave me more,_

_He gave it all to me,_

_Say can't you see? (I love you)_

_I, I can't explain,_

_The feeling's plain to me,_

_Say can't you see? (I love you)_

- Não é nada disso, Dorcas – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, e então antes mesmo que dissesse outra coisa, outra pessoa apareceu.

- Ah! Aí está você! – veio um cara provavelmente meio bêbado e abraçou o meu quase ex-namorado. – Jessie St. James, meu querido sócio!

Demorei pra reconhecer, mas quem estava ali era Julian Moreau.

- Como assim, sócio? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei. Jessie me olhou com cara de culpado.

- Esse é o motivo de eu estar um pouco ocupado. Não sumido, ocupado – Jessie tentou justificar. – Eu e Julian estamos tentando montar um negócio.

Olhei para Julian Moreau rindo à toa e depois para Jessie, ainda com a cara de culpado.

- Um negócio, que negócio?

- Estamos quase comprando um teatro... – Jessie explicou.

- Aqui, na França! – Julian completou. – Ele é enorme, e se tivermos um grande número de espetáculos nós vamos conseguir uma boa grana... Não é maravilhoso, Emelina?

- Sou a Dorcas – corrigi, bufando de raiva. – Você está de sociedade com Julian Moreau, vai comprar um _teatro_ aqui na _França_ e não me contou nada? NADA?

- Eu ia...

- Você é um imbecil. De verdade, um idiota – gritei novamente. Mais pessoas pararam para assistir, o que era bom. – Pois fique com seu teatro, Jessie St. James, e fique com o seu sócio! E fique sozinho, também, talvez assim você aprenda como um namoro onde as pessoas contam coisas uma para outra deve ser! Idiota!

- Não! Dorcas, espera aí! – Jessie jogou Julian de lado e veio atrás de mim. Tentei andar o mais rápido possível.

_You'd think that people would_

_Have had enough of silly love songs,_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_

_Some people wanna fill the world with_

_Silly love songs, and what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, cause here I go again..._

_I love you, i love you..._

- Dorcas! – Jessie gritava atrás de mim. Tenho que ser rápida.

Peguei o primeiro primo gato de Moreau que eu encontrei e puxei para mim. Antes mesmo que eu o beijasse, lá veio o idiota e nos separou. E o que aconteceu a seguir? Tudo o que só um idiota é capaz de fazer.

Jessie socou o pobre do cara no rosto. Antes mesmo que as pessoas manifestassem choque, ele já me pegou minha cintura e me arrastou para longe dali.

- Me larga, seu idiota! – ele me arrastou e me colocou sentada numa cadeira. Nada que podia ser resolvido se eu saísse dali e fugisse dele.

O que aconteceu pelo resto da festa.

_I, I can't explain,_

_The feeling's plain to me,_

_Say can't you see?_

_Ah, she gave me more,_

_She gave it all to me,_

_Now can't you see_

_My loved one..._

* * *

><p><span>Jason<span>:

Me separei de Maria, já que ela, Emelina e Dorcas decidiram também cantar no palco com a ajuda do vocal da banda. E, pelo que eu entendi também, Dorcas queria cantar e ficar ali no palco porque estava fugindo de Jessie. Seria engraçado, se não fosse tão trágico.

Mentira, era totalmente engraçado.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_

_Hey, uh_

Enquanto isso, fiquei perambulando pela festa. Fiquei um pouco assistindo com Remo as meninas darem um show, depois andei pela pista de dança cumprimentando Lily e James que dançavam a todo vapor (eu ia perguntar a ele sobre o nosso assunto secreto, mas infelizmente Lily estava lá com ele), até que encontrei com Sophie sentada sozinha na nossa mesa.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aí sozinha? – perguntei. Minha irmã sorriu quando me aproximei.

- Eric foi ajudar Suzz em alguma tarefa. Preferi ficar sentada um pouco.

- Não está a fim de dançar? – perguntei, apontando pra quase todos os convidados que dançavam alegremente ao som das meninas.

- É bem fácil de cansar, sabe – ela apontou para o bebê que carregava e deu risada. – Mas logo fico disposta e danço com o resto do pessoal.

- Sendo assim, te faço companhia – e me sentei na cadeira ao lado dela. Continuamos a assistir as meninas.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really got me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_

- Você sabe que mamãe está na festa, não sabe? – perguntei meio receoso, mas perguntei. Sophie suspirou, esticando as pernas.

- Ouvi dizer. Nina até meio que me pediu desculpas – dei de ombros. – Pelo visto ela está em algum lugar por aí onde ela sabe que eu não vou encontrá-la. Pra mim é o suficiente.

- So, você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que for, não sabe? – falei, segurando sua mão. – Eu sei que as últimas atitudes dela foram horríveis, coisa que nenhuma mãe deveria fazer. Mas eu sou seu irmão, e vou estar com você seja o que for que você precisar, ok?

Ela sorriu carinhosamente, e colocou a outra mão por cima da minha.

- Eu sei. Obrigada, você é o melhor irmão do mundo – ela disse, e então beijei sua testa delicadamente.

_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood & Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman_

Segundos depois Eric estava de volta, então decidi voltar a dar uma volta pela festa. Peguei um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e, surpreendente e coincidentemente, me encontrei com a minha mãe bem perto da mesa das bebidas. Mesmo assim, ela não bebia nada.

- Vê se não exagera, Jason – ela deu a bronca.

- Ah, aí está você – falei, colocando um pouco mais no copo de propósito. – Achei que estava se escondendo de Sophie no banheiro feminino.

- Ela está grávida, não está? Sabendo como a bexigas das grávidas são, o banheiro seria o último lugar pra onde eu iria – ela respondeu, e eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça.

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth he really hits the spot_

_He got lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

- Hum, aquela é a sua namorada, não é? – ela apontou para o palco, onde agora Maria, Dorcas e Emelina rebolavam, o que fazia com que os convidados gritassem, entusiasmados e alcoolizados. – Achava que ela fosse menos promíscua.

- Não mude de assunto e não irrite mais um filho seu, mãe – bebi da minha cerveja, pois sabia que aquela conversa não seria fácil. – Fale com Sophie.

- De novo com isso, Jason? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ela é a sua filha. Você pode não aceitar isso ou pensar que o fato de ela estar esperando um bebê a faz dela uma filha terrível, mas ela não é! – soltei de uma vez. – Até quando você vai afastar todas as pessoas importantes da sua vida de você? Até quando você vai pensar que a expulsando de casa vai fazer com que ela "aprenda a lição" ou algo do tipo?

- Caroline foi irresponsável!

- Isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um! – rebati.

- Não se ela tivesse aberto as pernas na primeira chance que teve! – ela ficou rouca, e então passou a mão pela testa, arfando. – Até você contra mim, Jason?

- Eu estou apoiando a minha irmã! Porque eu a amo e quero ajudar no que for preciso, porque é esse o papel da família – respondi, bebendo mais. – E você deveria seguir com seu papel de mãe.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Candyman, candyman_

- Não posso perdoá-la – ela olhou na direção oposta.

- Não é de perdão que ela precisa. É de uma mãe.

Terminei meu copo e me afastei, deixando ela para trás e não me arrependendo de nenhuma palavra dita.

_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)_

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_

_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)_

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)_

_Oooh, whoa_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Candyman, candyman_

_Candyman!_

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

Finalmente, enquanto Benn cantava, conseguimos juntar a turma inteira pra dançar aquela música. Até mesmo Sophie chegou, dizendo que já havia descansado. Ficamos bem perto do palco para aproveitar a música junto a Benn também, e gritávamos e cantávamos juntos, derrubando nossas bebidas e dançando cada um uma coreografia diferente.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a black top blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn!_

Então chegou John e entrou bem no meio da roda, mandando ver nos seus passos de break. Humilhando a todos, como sempre. E parecia que ele não ia parar, ainda mais porque provavelmente fazia tempo que ele não dançava assim tão livremente.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

E na parte seguinte o salão inteiro (até os franceses, que cantavam qualquer coisa que parecia com o que a letra realmente dizia) juntou num coro só para cantar:

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

Foi um daqueles momentos que dava vontade de repetir de novo e de novo e de novo. Todo mundo dançava, e ficamos ainda mais animados quando os noivos chegaram na roda e tomaram conta da dança. David mandou um passos de break também, fazendo com que todo mundo gritasse ainda mais.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again!_

* * *

><p><span>Sirius:<span>

Depois daquele número animado, cheio de danças, gritos e bebidas caindo em nossas cabeças, nada melhor do que um número romântico para acalmar os casaizinhos, certo?

Bom, pelo menos para quem tem alguém. O que não era muito o meu caso. E quem ficou responsável em fazer o número pra dança lenta foi Lily. Pensei que eu não ficaria sozinho observando os casais, pois teria a companhia de James, pelo menos. Mas de cima do palco Lily cantava sem deixar de olhar pra ele. Eles estavam juntos mesmo estando separados, o que prova que esse casal vai pra frente.

_I know your eyes in the morning sun _

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain _

_and the moment that you wander far from me _

_I wanna feel you in my arms again_

_And you come to me on a summer breeze _

_Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave _

_and it's me you need to show _

_How deep is your love _

Não querendo ficar observando a troca de olhares apaixonados, me afastei e fui andando por aí. Céus, era casal por todo lado! Alguma encalhada se mataria naquele lugar. Parecia que ninguém estava sozinho. Bom, além de mim, ninguém...

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love? _

_I really mean to learn _

_Cause we're living in a world of fools _

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be _

_We belong to you and me_

E então dei de cara com a cena que mais me doeu. Eric e Carol dançando, abraçados, sentindo a música. Carol havia deitado sua cabeça no ombro de Eric, até parecendo que estava dormindo. Eu me senti tão mal que eu tive a súbita vontade de ir embora, de tanto que o ódio e o incômodo me corroia. Sim, eu podia ter ido embora. Mas fiz coisa pior.

Eu me aproximei deles e toquei no ombro de Eric, que se virou. Carol levantou a cabeça e mostrou surpresa ao me ver ali.

- Posso? – perguntei a ele, estendendo minha mão para Carol.

_I believe in you _

_You know you're the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour _

_You're my saviour when I fall _

Não sei se o espanto maior foi o de Carol por eu ter tanta audácia ao fazer aquilo ou se foi o meu, por ter recebido a mão dela de Eric com tanta facilidade. Ele não sorriu com aquilo, mas também não demonstrava raiva. Passei minha mão pela cintura dela, tomando cuidado com o bebê, e finalmente senti como se tudo estivesse certo.

_And you may not think I care for you _

_When you know down inside that I really do _

_and it's me you need to show _

_How deep is your love? _

Ela não hesitava e simplesmente me encarava. Eu a encarava de volta, sem deixar de olhar naqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis. Íamos no ritmo da música, ainda sem não dizer nada ao outro. Quem cortou o silêncio foi ela.

- Estou feliz por você ter me pedido pra dançar.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

Ela hesitou muito para responder aquela pergunta, uma pergunta tão simples, a propósito. E a resposta foi igualmente simples, apesar de que eu sentia que não era aquilo que ela queria dizer.

- Você dança bem.

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love? _

_I really mean to learn _

_Cause we're living in a world of fools _

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be _

_We belong to you and me_

_La da da da da, la da da da da da da da da da da _

- Carol, vou te fazer uma pergunta. Mas eu quero que você me responda com toda a sinceridade – falei em seu ouvido, somente para ter o prazer de vê-la arrepiar.

Ela somente assentiu.

- Você ainda tem sentimentos por mim? Ainda é... Apaixonada por mim?

Visivelmente eu havia a pego de surpresa. Foi tão surpresa que ela até parou de dançar, apenas ficamos ainda abraçados enquanto os casais dançavam ao nosso redor.

- Eu... Eu... – ela gaguejou.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze _

_Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave _

_and it's me you need to show _

_How deep is your love _

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love? _

_I really mean to learn _

_Cause we're living in a world of fools _

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be _

_We belong to you and me_

- Você...? – pressionei, enquanto as pessoas aplaudiam Lily, que reverenciava no palco, ao final da música.

- Eu não sei – ela disse, quase gaguejando novamente. – E mesmo se tivesse, não seria o certo.

- E por quê não? Se você realmente gosta de mim é comigo que deveria estar...

- Mas...

- Eu criaria o filho do Eric, sem problemas – cheguei a soltar um sorriso. – Eu sempre quis ter um filho.

Ela se calou imediatamente, quase como se eu tivesse dado um tapa na cara dela. Ela soltou do meu abraço. Fiquei rapidamente me perguntando o que eu tinha dito errado. Achei que ela diria outra coisa, mas simplesmente deu as costas e correu pra fora da pista de dança.

E eu fiquei sozinho, mais uma vez.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie:<span>

Minha cabeça girava, girava, girava. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia! E eu tinha ninguém para me ajudar! Eu já sabia o que Eric diria, mas não era aquilo que eu queria ouvir.

"Eu sempre quis ter um filho".

Aquilo era doloroso demais, e continuava a voltar na minha cabeça o tempo todo. Comecei a suar, comecei a ficar com medo de que eu desmaiasse ou coisa do tipo, mas depois de alguns poucos minutos sentada eu consegui colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Mas durou pouco. Porque logo alguém chegava.

- Sophie, vem! – Dorcas puxou minha mão, me forçando a ficar de pé.

- O-O quê?

- Um dueto. Eu e você. No palco. Agora – nem havia percebido que ela já me puxava em direção à banda. – Tenho que fugir de Jessie, então você tem que me ajudar!

- Dorcas, não... – falei, mas já era tarde demais. Eu já estava em frente ao microfone, as pessoas já esperavam pela canção e a banda já havia começado a tocar.

Dorcas me fez um sinal. Pelo visto eu seria a primeira a cantar.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lovers game _

_On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame _

Os casais voltaram a se abraçar, e as únicas pessoas que eu cheguei a ver sozinhas era Eric e Sirius. Cada um de um lado do salão, mas somente um me assistia com um olhar tão penetrante que eu só podia olhar para ele enquanto cantava. Lá do palco eu fiquei vidrada naquele olhar que não piscava e no sorriso que se formava aos poucos.

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside _

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say _

_Take my breath away _

_Take my breath away _

Voltei a olhar para Dorcas, que cantava sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Estava na cara que ela havia percebido para onde eu tanto olhava, então tentei disfarçar e fiquei olhando somente para o povo que dançava. Nina e David, Emelina e Remo, Lily e James, Maria e Jason, Dumbledore e Minerva, Suzz e Julian (provavelmente brigando muito), John e Alicia, Benn e Sean... Todos pareciam tão felizes, e isso, de algum modo, me deixou mais reconfortada.

_Watching, I keep waiting, still anticipating love _

_Never hesitating to become the fated ones _

_Turning and returning to some secret place to cry _

_Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say _

_My love _

_Take my breath away _

E então, inevitavelmente, meu olhar se voltou para ele. Era como se ele nem tivesse se movido. Continuava a me assistir com aquele olhar, agora com o sorriso completo. Às vezes, bebia um pouco do seu copo. Mas nunca, nunca parava de me olhar. Não sei se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away _

_When the mirror crashed I called you and turned to hear you say _

_If only for today, I am unafraid _

_Take my breath away _

_Take my breath away _

Ainda perdida naquele olhar, algo aconteceu. Me lembrei de vários momentos com ele, momentos que passaram há tanto tempo atrás que pareciam até sonho. Em Hogwarts, no começo do sétimo ano, quando nós dois escorregamos naquela poça de água em um dos corredores do castelo, ou do nosso primeiro beijo (terrível, por sinal, já que ele me beijou à força e depois eu mordi a boca dele), e até mesmo nosso melhor beijo, aquele depois do Baile de Natal, na neve, o primeiro beijo carinhoso que eu havia recebido dele...

E foi aí que eu percebi, no meio de todas aquelas lembranças e sentimentos. Eu havia tomado uma decisão: eu contarei a ele toda a verdade. Sirius merece saber de tudo, sim. Ele tem o direito de saber que vai ser pai. Não sei como passou pela minha cabeça esconder tudo isso dele... Afinal, ele sempre quis ter um filho.

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game _

_Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames _

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside _

_Watching in slow motion as you turn my way _

_And say _

_Take my breath away _

_My love _

_Take my breath away _

_My Love_

_Take my breath away, ooohh _

_Away _

_Take my breath away _

_My love _

_Take my breath away._

* * *

><p><span>Dorcas<span>:

Droga! Os meninos simplesmente me expulsaram do palco! Lá foi o único lugar onde Jessie me deixou em paz, e agora eu me sentia desprotegida. O estúpido do Remo e dos outros garotos cantavam um mashup ridículo qualquer, enquanto eu olhava pra todos os lados com medo de que Jessie aparecesse.

_Oh yeah, _

_Watch it, ooh! _

_Just shoot for the stars, _

_If it feels right, _

_And aim for my heart, _

_If you feel like _

_And take me away and make it OK _

_I swear I'll behave _

_You wanted control _

_so we waited _

_I put on a show _

_Now I make it _

_I was born in a crossfire hurricane _

_And I howled at my ma in the driving rain _

_And it goes like this _

Eu temia tanto encontrar com aquele canalha mentiroso de novo que o único jeito de me livrar dele (fora o método de ficar no palco) foi beber. Sim, beber. Se eu ficasse bêbada eu nem me lembraria se ele falou comigo ou não, ou seja, era uma boa solução.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you _

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you _

_All the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas _

_I don't need to try to control you _

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you _

_With them moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

E o melhor: vários primos gatos franceses de David estavam dando em cima de mim agora. Será possível que quando viram que eu era protegida pelo idiota do Jessie isso fez com que eles me desejassem mais? Claro, além da minha beleza e sensualidade que, cá entre nós, nunca deixou a desejar.

Mas então veio a pior parte: eu me sentia _culpada_ ao dar atenção a eles. Eles falavam alguma coisa que parecia algo relacionado a beijo (meio óbvio), mas infelizmente meu francês não era tão bom. Tinha dois me abordando, e um parecia bêbado. Em todo caso, eu senti como se estivesse traindo alguém. Traindo o cachorro do St. James! Argh!

_I was born in a crossfire hurricane _

_And I howled at my ma in the driving rain _

_But it's all right now _

_I'm jumpin' jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas _

_And it goes like this_

Não! Não! Não! Não!

Um dos primos gatos passou a mão na minha perna e eu automaticamente dei um tapa na mão dele. O outro chegou perto e eu afastei. Mas eu queria dar uns amassos neles porque Jessie merecia aquilo! MAS A MINHA CONSCIÊNCIA NÃO DEIXAVA!

Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you _

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you _

_All the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas _

Desviei dos dois e fui em outra direção, percebendo entre felicidade e pavor que eles vinham atrás de mim. Corri e cheguei até Sean e Benn, interrompendo um longo beijo deles.

- Vocês viram o Jessie por aí? – perguntei, quase gaguejando.

- O que aconteceu, mulher? – Benn perguntou. – Parece que viu um fantasma.

- Eu preciso do meu namorado! – peguei Chapman pelas vestes e o sacudi. – Eu sei que eu não preciso, mas eu quero ele, quero ele agora mesmo que ele não me mereça! ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Dorcas, Dorcas, calma – Sean me separou de Benn, falando com uma voz cautelosa. – Relaxa. Respira. O meu namorado não faz a mínima ideia em que buraco Jessie se meteu, mas eu sei.

_I don't need to try to control you _

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you _

_With them moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

_Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas_

- O-Onde ele está? – falei, me odiando por ter ficado feliz com aquilo e por estar com um tremendo sorriso nos lábios. Tive que gritar um pouco, porque o barulho das palmas quase fazia com que eu não escutasse o que Sean dizia.

- Ele foi embora.

- O quê? Embora? Sem se despedir? Que filho de uma...

- Você estava fugindo dele! – Benn exclamou.

- Não pedi sua opinião, Chapman! Fica calado aí, senão... – Sean me afastou da droga do namorado dele de novo.

- Dorcas, pare de beber e fica calma – Sean olhou em meus olhos, como se aquilo fosse ajudar. – Ouvi dizer que ele foi embora porque ele cansou das suas crises e dos seus atos infantis.

- Ele disse isso? – abri a boca em choque. Senti a vermelhidão subir pelo meu rosto, tal a raiva que senti. – EU VOU ACABAR COM AQUELE IMBECIL!

- Ok, ok, ele não disse isso, mas provavelmente esse foi o motivo! – Sean parecia com medo de mim, o que é o certo a se fazer.

- Sean, querido, meu gay lindinho... Olhe bem pra mim – falei com uma calmaria falsa. – Jessie St. James é um babaca. Você acredita que ele está planejando fazer uma parceria com Julian Moreau e comprar um teatro aqui na França?

- Sério? Que legal! – Benn disse, mas se calou ao meu olhar.

- E ele nem me contou! ELE NÃO ME CONTOU! – gritei novamente. Sean e Benn recuaram.

- Talvez ele queria ter certeza, ou temia sua reação como a gente, ou queria fazer uma surpresa...

- Surpresa? Surpresa? Você está de brincadeira com a minha cara!

- Em todo o caso... – Sean foi dizendo, hesitante. – Você vai terminar com ele?

Fiquei calada. Era a primeira vez que alguém me perguntava isso diretamente. Quer dizer, desde que começamos essa droga de relacionamento foi como se nós brigássemos mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas, mesmo assim, terminar seria algo muito radical a se fazer.

- Não sei – respondi simplesmente, de braços cruzados. – Acho que vou fazer ele sofrer um pouco mais. Ele merece, depois de ter me escondido algo tão importante e ido embora sem se despedir.

- Então, sobre isso... – Sean olhou para Benn, novamente com medo. – Eu menti. Jessie não foi embora. Ele está ali, pegando mais uísque.

E apontou pro outro lado onde, de fato, lá estava o loiro sexy se servindo de mais álcool. Me virei para aquele casal gay desprezível e fuzilei ambos com o olhar.

- Nem sei por que perdi meu tempo com vocês.

E saí em direção ao loiro, que parecia que tinha perdido a gravata. Me aproximei, e assim que ele me viu ele largou as taças.

- Dorcas...

- Não fala nada – me aproximei e beijei seus lábios deliciosos. Sim, são deliciosos mesmo!

Quando parei de beijá-lo ele demonstrava uma linda expressão de confusão.

- Estou dando uma trégua. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não vai ser castigado por ter escondido toda aquela história de mim.

Jessie suspirou, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Trégua.

- Agora vem, vamos aproveitar a festa e achar sua gravata – rolei os olhos. – E ah, a propósito, tem uns dois primos de David atrás de mim. Seria bom se você socasse eles no rosto também.

* * *

><p><span>James<span>:

- Certo. Certo. Vai logo, vai logo! Ela tá vindo! Corre! – saí empurrando Sirius, Jason, Remo e John, que ainda cochichavam comigo.

Eles já estavam longe quando Lily chegou.

- Ah, nossa! – ela se escorou em mim. – Nunca dancei tanto na minha vida. Meus pés estão me matando. Vamos sentar...

- Sentar? Não! – ela me olhou, curiosa. – Só mais uma música, uma lenta.

- Ninguém vai cantar alguma música lenta agora – ela franziu a sobrancelha, sem entender.

Sem Lily perceber, fiz um gesto para Remo e os outros três, que subiram no palco e começaram a melodia. Era um clássico, todo mundo conhecia aquela música.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

- Ora, vejam só! Uma música lenta! – falei para Lily, que fez uma expressão cansada. – Vai ter que dançar ruiva.

- Certo, certo, mas só mais essa – ela apontou seu dedo para mim. – Meus pés estão doendo. Provavelmente estão cheios de calos.

- Seus pés continuam lindos e prontos pra mais uma dança – abracei sua cintura e nos pusemos a dançar lentamente.

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave it's magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near_

- Eu adoro essa música – Lily comentou, sorrindo. – É maravilhosa.

- Sim – o momento era perfeito. – Lily, eu tenho uma pergunta muito importante pra você.

- Ah, não. Já sei – ela cortou, o que fez meu coração pular de medo. – James, não vou me mudar do meu apartamento.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado.

- Na verdade, não é isso...

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella note_

- É o que então? – ela perguntou, aqueles lindos olhos verdes me fitando mais profundamente do que nunca.

- Eu queria saber se...

- Lily, alguém derrubou cerveja amanteigada no seu vestido! – Maria surgiu do nada. Droga, não pensei que pedir para que Jason cantasse a melodia ia fazer com que Maria aparecesse em momentos inconvenientes.

- Onde? – Lily tentou olhar nas costas. – Eu nem percebi!

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte_

Maria secou as vestes de Lily com a varinha, enquanto eu lançava um olhar aborrecido para Jason que estava lá no palco, e depois olhei para Maria. Ele deu de ombros, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Certo, o que estava dizendo? – Lily perguntou, quando Maria foi embora e voltamos a dançar. A música estava quase acabando!

- Eu ia perguntar...

Fui interrompido pela própria Lily, que deu uma súbita risada.

- O que foi? – perguntei, incomodado.

- Eu estava lembrando de Dorcas. Ela e Jessie são tão loucos! – ela riu novamente. – Mas desculpe, querido, o que ia dizendo?

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave it's magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near_

Soltei um suspiro tentando ser paciente.

- Lily Evans, você...

- Lily, Lily! – Sean, Alicia e Emelina apareceram. – Vem! Nina disse que já vai jogar o buquê!

E num piscar de olhos Lily havia sumido, sendo puxada bruscamente. Só deu tempo de ela me dar um tchauzinho com a mão, em tempo de a música terminar.

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte_

As pessoas que dançavam pararam novamente para aplaudir. Pouco tempo depois os quatro vinham até a mim.

- Pela sua cara o plano falhou – Remo disse, e eu assenti. Sirius soltou uma risada.

- Seus poderes de maroto estão falhando, meu amigo – John disse, batendo nas minhas costas.

- Não, não estão – falei, um pouco chateado. – Ainda tenho um plano B. E talvez ele seja até melhor.

* * *

><p><span>Sophie<span>:

Foi linda a cena de Nina e David cortando aquele lindo bolo branco de quatro andares juntos. Trocaram um beijinho e cruzaram os braços na hora de tomar da taça (Nina obviamente tomando um suco básico de limão). Mas na verdade não era aquele momento que a maioria das pessoas esperava. A seguir Nina jogaria o buquê.

Como sempre é aquele desespero. Mulheres se empurram pra pegar aquele ramo qualquer de flores. Nina parecia contente em ver toda aquela ansiedade. Remo até chegou a me perguntar se eu não participaria, mas temendo pela minha vida e pela vida do meu bebê era melhor eu ficar bem longe daquele empurra-empurra.

Maria, Lily, Emelina, Beth, Alicia (que tem treze anos!) e Dorcas lutavam pra ficar à frente. Até Suzz estava por lá, talvez por pedido de Alicia. Chegava também a ser engraçado ver todas lutando com unhas e dentes pra pegar o buquê, ou pelo menos por pura diversão. Alice era a única que não estava ali, afinal, até já estava noiva.

- Todas prontas? – Nina perguntou, animada.

- SIM! – todas responderam. James e os outros garotos riram ao meu lado.

- E é um... e é dois...

Minha atenção foi desviada porque James sem querer bateu perto da minha barriga. Foi aí que percebi que ele fazia um gesto estranho... Voltei meu olhar para a cena pra tentar entender o porquê daquilo.

- E É TRÊS! – Nina gritou, e então jogou o buquê. No ar, o buquê fez uma volta bem estranha, como se fosse em direção onde as meninas estavam. Ele foi caindo, caindo, então...

Caiu na mão de Maria. As mulheres gritaram de irritação, mas Maria começou a soltar vários pulinhos junto com as outras meninas. A garota saiu correndo e abraçou Jason, no que todo mundo aplaudiu.

No entanto, alguém ao meu lado não parecia muito alegre.

- James... – olhei bem pra ele. – Você tentou usar magia sem varinha no buquê, não tentou?

- Não! – ele mentiu, e mentiu mal.

- Você... Você queria que o buquê fosse para Lily! Mas o feitiço não foi muito exato e caiu na mão da Maria, que estava do lado dela! – exclamei, sorrindo.

- Shhhh – James fez.

- Espera, isso quer dizer... Você vai pedir Lily em casamento?

- Shhhh! – ele pediu, olhando para os lados.

- Meu Deus, isso é incrível! – não aguentei e o abracei. – Ah, estou tão feliz por vocês!

- Sim, sim, mas não conte pra ninguém – ele soltou um sorriso involuntário. – Só John, Jason, Sirius, Remo e Rabicho sabem.

- Só eles? Poxa, que número mais limitado – falei ironicamente. – Mas por que quis que o buquê fosse pra ela?

James mordeu o lábio, meio preocupado.

- Porque... Porque tenho medo de que Lily não aceite.

- Não aceitar? – perguntei, perplexa. – Por que ela não aceitaria?

- Ah, você sabe – ele voltou a olhar pra baixo, cada vez mais incomodado. – Demorou quase dois anos pra que ela aceitasse sair comigo. Imagina pra aceitar um pedido desses!

- James! – falei, rindo. – James, nada a ver! Antes, no quinto ano, você era um completo babaca, imaturo e bagunceiro! Agora você mudou, está uma pessoa completamente diferente. Você amadureceu, realmente sabe dos seus sentimentos pela Lily. Ela te ama também, é certeza de que aceitará.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Acha mesmo?

- Certeza absoluta, James – falei, e foi aí que ele sorriu totalmente e me abraçou.

- Obrigado, So – ele disse, segurando minhas mãos. – E ei, você está bem? Com o bebê, com Eric?

- Sim, sim, está tudo bem – respondi, quase hesitando. – Mas agora vai lá. Fale com Lily. Diga a ela o quanto você a ama e o quanto quer se casar com ela. Vai logo!

- Tô indo – ele disse, e me beijou no rosto. – Obrigado, So.

E saiu correndo. Fiquei pra trás dando risada, até Eric se aproximar.

- Ótimo conselho – ele disse, me abraçando pelo ombro.

- Você tem que parar com essa mania de ouvir todas as minhas conversas – falei, rindo, socando seu ombro.

- É só pra te ajudar – ele disse, também rindo. – Mas como você aconselhou James a contar o que deve ser dito...

- Eu já me decidi, Eric – me virei para ele, e suspirei. – Vou contar para Sirius que ele é o pai do bebê.

Ele somente assentiu.

- Faça isso.

- Vou fazer.

- Agora.

- Agora? – mordi o lábio.

- Agora – ele riu. – Qualquer que seja a reação dele, a decisão que ele tomar... Eu estarei aqui.

- Ah, obrigada – agradeci, e o abracei forte também.

Em seguida, saí à procura de Sirius Black, o pai do meu bebê. A festa ia acabando, tanto que Nina e David já se despediam de alguns convidados. O salão já estava mais vazio, mais ninguém queria cantar no palco e não tinha ninguém nas mesas também. A festa estava praticamente no fim.

Por isso foi fácil encontrar o Sirius, mas, na verdade, eu desejaria não ter o encontrado. Foi atrás do palco que eu o vi. Um lugar estranho, o que era pra eu já ter deduzido tudo. Lá estava ele, como num flashback, mas felizmente (ou não) com uma só garota. Beijava ela num ritmo intenso, e sua mão descia por todo seu corpo. Eu não sabia quem ela era, mas era provavelmente alguma francesa da família do Mister D.

Como sempre, não aguentei assistir àquilo por muito tempo. Saí correndo e fui parar do lado de fora do salão e, como sempre, não demorou muito tempo para Eric aparecer.

- Ei, mas o que foi que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Ele... Ele estava beijando outra! – solucei, com raiva. – Ele estava com outra... De novo!

Eric correu e me abraçou. Continuei a soluçar em seu abraço, desejando não ter visto aquilo. Era ainda pior do que da última vez, porque agora as duas cenas se juntaram e não paravam de se repetir na minha cabeça. Aquilo estava simplesmente me torturando.

- Ele não merece... Ele não merece saber... – funguei, secando minhas lágrimas. Queria voltar lá e socá-lo bem nas fuças que era o que ele merecia. – Ele não pode saber da verdade!

- Sophie, você está agindo errado...

- Não, eu não estou!

- Sim, está! – Eric rebateu. – Você não está pensando em Sirius como no pai da criança, e sim como em seu namorado!

Fiquei instantaneamente calada. Eric continuava a esperar pela minha resposta mesmo assim, e eu sabia, bem lá no fundo, que ele estava certo. Sirius era o pai do bebê, mas o meu namorado era Eric. Merlin, estou tão perdida!

Respirei fundo, andei pra lá e pra cá algumas vezes. Eric não havia dito nada, tampouco eu. Demorei um pouco para me recuperar, por a cabeça no lugar e poder dar uma resposta concreta.

- Você tem razão, Eric – falei com um longo suspiro. – Mas mesmo assim Sirius não vai saber da criança.

- Sophie...

- Eu quero que você seja o pai dela. Sirius não precisa saber de algo que ele nem tem consciência de ter feito.

- Você apagou a memória dele...

- E foi a coisa mais sensata que eu já fiz. Talvez, algum dia, Sirius esteja pronto pra saber que será pai, mas esse dia não é hoje – respondi. – Muito menos agora.

Nesse momento começou a nevar. Eric ficou pensando por algum tempo até responder simplesmente:

- Tudo bem.

Entramos pro salão novamente pra evitar que congelássemos, o que daria numa gripe braba. O salão estava ainda mais vazio do que quando tínhamos saído. Sirius, por sua vez, já havia parado de se atracar com aquela desconhecida e no momento só conversava com Franco e John.

Ele me encarou daquele jeito novamente. Olhar profundo, a boca um pouco curvada. E eu apenas sorri levemente de volta.

* * *

><p><span>Lily:<span>

Eu estava cochichando com Alice e Maria sobre o fato de Beth ter sumido com um dos convidados da festa, quando meu querido namorado abruptamente me tirou dali e começou a me puxar pra fora do salão.

- Ei, ei, ei! – reclamei, enquanto James não parava de me puxar pela mão. – James Potter, onde estamos indo?

- Você verá, ruiva. Você verá – foi só o que ele respondeu.

Adentramos a casa, atualmente vazia, subimos escada atrás de escada e viramos alguns corredores – no final das contas, a casa de David era maior do que eu imaginava.

Só paramos quando James chegou até uma porta e destrancou-a com a varinha. Ainda com mágica também acendeu a luz da sala, e eu fiquei surpresa com tudo aquilo. Aparentemente era o lugar onde os responsáveis pela decoração da festa haviam usado para guardar tudo o que não seria usado, como fitas e principalmente flores. Eu esperava que estivesse mais bagunçado, mas estava na cara que aquilo teve alguma modificação. Além de tudo a sala era linda sem mesmo tudo aquilo. Era uma daquelas salas que não tem paredes, somente vidro, e o assoalho mais brilhoso do que nunca. E pra completar, dava pra ver dali a lua minguante, charmosa por si só, perdida no meio da neve que caía.

- Que lugar fantástico! – exclamei, sorrindo, correndo até a janela e observando o luar. – Ah, é maravilhoso!

- Que bom que gostou – ouvi James comentar atrás de mim. Quando me virei, vi que ele estava parado bem no meio da sala, com um semblante misterioso.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntei, curiosa, tentando decifrar aquela expressão que até então eu nunca tinha visto nele.

- Foi a sala que eu encontrei na noite passada – ele riu. – Você sabe que tenho essa mania de explorar desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

- É, eu sei – soltei uma risada também, então beijei-lhe os lábios. – É realmente linda.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas segurou em minhas mãos e voltou a me fitar nos olhos. Soltou um sorriso.

- O que foi? – perguntei, rindo.

Ele se afastou e foi até uma mesa que eu nem havia reparado que se encontrava ali. Algo sobre ela parecia bem familiar para mim.

- O radinho mágico do professor Moreau! – exclamei, feliz em ver aquele artefato de novo. – Ele fez história em nossas aulas de música.

- Exatamente – James bateu com a varinha nele e uma música alta começou. Ele voltou para perto de mim e segurou minhas mãos novamente.

- Cante comigo – disse ele. Não precisei dizer que sim, ainda mais porque eu reconhecia (e amava) aquela canção.

_Each time the wind blows _

_I hear your voice so _

_I call your name... _

_Whispers at morning _

_Our love is sawning _

_Heaven's glad you came..._

James sorria e cantava ao mesmo tempo, andando ao me redor até me abraçar por trás e me balançar no ritmo da música. Fechei meus olhos, apenas apreciando aquele momento.

_You know how I feel _

_This thing can't go wrong _

_I'm so proud to say I love you _

_Your love's got me high _

_I long to get by _

_This time is forever _

_Love is the answer_

Foi então que eu cantei, e para isso fiquei de frente para ele, nossas testas encostadas e nossos dedos entrelaçados.

_I hear your voice now _

_You are my choice now _

_The love you bring _

_Heaven's in my heart _

_At your call _

_I hear harps, _

_And angels sing_

_You know how I feel _

_This thing can't go wrong _

_I can't live my life _

_Without you_

Agora nós dois sorríamos, ainda de mãos dadas, um cantando para o outro e girando pela sala. Nossos olhares haviam se fixado profundamente, nossos corações conectados um ao outro e conectados na própria melodia.

_I just can't hold on _

_I feel we belong _

_My life ain't worth living _

_If I can't be with you_

E então vinha minha parte favorita da canção, o refrão. Era incrível como aquela letra conseguia exprimir todo o sentimento que eu tinha por James, e acho que foi justamente por isso que ele havia escolhido justo aquela música.

_I just can't stop loving you _

_I just can't stop loving you _

_And if I stop... _

_Then tell me, just what will I do _

_I just can't stop loving you _

E então James puxou minha cintura para perto dele, e começamos numa dança lenta, quase uma valsa, e não sei por qual razão comecei a sentir arrepios por todo o meu corpo. E sorri, inevitavelmente.

_We can change all the world tomorrow _

_We can sing songs of yesterday _

_I can say, hey... Farewell to sorrow _

_This is my life and I, _

_Want to see you for always!_

Continuamos a dançar, a sorrir para o outro, a apreciar cada toque e cada palavra que compunha aquela canção. Era um momento somente nosso, e eu tinha quase certeza que ele seria inesquecível, assim como meu primeiro beijo com James, nosso primeiro encontro, nosso primeiro dueto...

_I just can't stop loving you _

_Oh, baby, no! _

_I just can't stop loving you _

_If I can't stop! _

_And if I stop... No!_

_What will I do?_

Agora James parecia mais tenso. Havíamos parado de dançar, e somente nossos dedos continuavam entrelaçados. A música infelizmente ia se acabando...

_I just can't stop loving you _

_I just can't stop loving you _

_And if I stop... _

_Then tell me, just what will I do _

_I just can't stop loving you_

E lá se foi a última nota. Eu já havia totalmente decidido que eu ia pedir para cantá-la com James mais uma vez, mas algo aconteceu antes disso. James começou a falar.

- Lily... – ele deu um passo para trás, anormalmente nervoso e falando mais baixo que o normal. Mesmo assim, continuava a me fitar. – Eu não... Eu não sei se sou bom em fazer esse tipo de depoimento, mas... Vou tentar mesmo assim – ele riu, nervoso, e depois suspirou. – Lily, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Você é linda, é engraçada, é inteligente, é forte, é companheira... Eu talvez demoraria dias pra terminar de falar tudo o que eu amo em você. Mas eu... Eu me considero uma pessoa de sorte em ter te encontrado, em ter pelo menos tido uma chance com você, chance essa que eu nunca imaginaria que finalmente teria. Eu comecei a me apaixonar por você no quinto ano, ainda um bagunceiro idiota que você tanto menosprezava, mas então, com o passar dos anos, eu percebi que era muito mais do que conseguir sair com você... Eu simplesmente precisava ter você em minha vida. E eu quero ter essa certeza, certeza de que eu não vou passar um dia sem te ver, certeza de que vou acordar e encontrar você dormindo tranquilamente ao meu lado, certeza de que vai ser você a pessoa que eu vou tentar todos os dias de todas as maneiras possíveis te deixar feliz, seja como for. Eu quero que seja você a pessoa que vai estar comigo pra sempre. Porque é você quem eu amo, ruiva.

Meu coração palpitava aceleradamente e minha mão suava e tremia sem eu puder sequer controlar. É meio óbvio, mas uma cachoeira de lágrimas já estava ali no meu rosto, e tudo piorou quando James se ajoelhou e estendeu uma pequena caixinha, revelando dentro dela o anel mais lindo que eu já vi em vida, prateado, com uma linda pedrinha azul no centro.

- Lily Evans, você aceita se casar comigo?

Fiquei em silêncio, olhando de James para o anel que ele estava me estendendo. Demorei um pouco para absorver todas aquelas informações, e mais um pouco para ver que eu estava parecendo uma idiota com aquela boca aberta.

- Eu... – comecei a falar, rouca. – Eu perdi toda a minha família. E você... Você está me dando a oportunidade de começar uma nova.

James esperou, visivelmente nervoso.

- Como eu posso dizer não? – soltei uma risada nervosa, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava secar algumas das milhares lágrimas.

- Então... – James sorriu.

- Sim! É claro que eu aceito, James Potter! – ele imediatamente se pôs de pé e me abraçou com força, a ponto de me levantar do chão. – Sim, sim, sim, sim!

Ficamos por muito tempo assim, até James se lembrar e colocar a aliança no meu dedo. Minha mão tremia, a dele tremia, então não foi uma tarefa muito fácil. Só sei que depois disso nós nos beijamos, e continuamos a nos beijar e a nos abraçar numa felicidade tremenda.

Era o começo de uma vida nova, e isso soava muito bem em meus ouvidos. Era uma vida nova, no que logo seria um novo ano. E tudo isso ao lado de James. Sempre ao lado dele. Do jeito que deveria ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Músicas:<strong>

**1-** I Dreamed A Dream

**2-** Poker Face

**3-** Red Solo Cup

**4-** Marry You

**5-** One hand, One Heart

**6-** Flashdance (What A Feeling)

**7-** Cherish / Cherish

**8-** Silly Love Songs

**9-** Candyman

**10-** Last Friday Night

**11-** How Deep Is Your Love

**12-** Take My Breath Away

**13-** Moves Likes Jagger

**14-** Bella Notte

**15-** I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**16-** I Was Here

**17-** On My Own


	40. Epílogo: Relatos da Ordem

**E este é o epílogo. Eu sou péssima em conclusões (principalmente em redações hahaha), então me desculpem se não foi completamente satisfatório. Pelo menos foi o jeito que eu imaginei que a fic terminaria, então espero que aprovem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Relatos da Ordem<strong>

_I want to leave my footprints _

_On the sands of time _

_Know there was something that _

_And something that I left behind _

_When I leave this world _

_I'll leave no regrets _

_Leave something to remember _

_So they won't forget_

James e Lily voltaram ao salão. Poucas pessoas estavam ali, mas os mais importantes, os seus amigos, estavam. Ela andava de mãos dadas com quem agora era o seu noivo, e sorria para as pessoas que ela avistava em seu percurso.

_I was here _

_I lived, I loved _

_I was here _

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be _

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know _

_I was here_

Lily e James não sabiam de nada do que aconteceria daqui pra frente, naturalmente. Se naquele exato momento você chegasse e perguntasse aos dois o que exatamente significava o termo "Ordem da Fênix" eles provavelmente não saberiam te responder. Todo mundo sabe o que ela é, a organização secreta criada por Alvo Dumbledore a fim de combater os bruxos das artes das trevas (mais exatamente Lord Voldemort, mas falaremos dele depois).

A Ordem da Fênix durou, sim, o suficiente para transformar drasticamente cada uma das pessoas que faziam parte dela. Pessoas se mudaram, partiram dessa vida, mas os verdadeiros grifinórios (aquela turma de cantores, lembra?) permaneceram, e tiveram sua história marcada na memória de cada um dos sobreviventes. No final de tudo, seria o fim ou o começo?

_I want to say I'll live each day _

_Until I die _

_And know that I had something _

_In somebody's life _

_The hearts that I have touched _

_Will be the proof that I leave _

_That I made a difference _

_And this world will see_

No começo do ano seguinte, poucos meses depois do baile em que ainda estamos, Dumbledore convocou David, Nina, Lily, James, Sirius, Sophie, Maria, Jason (porém somente depois que se formasse), Eric, Alice, Franco, Dorcas, Emelina, Remo, Pedro e Beth, convidando-os a participar da organização secreta chamada Ordem da Fênix. Naquela altura todos já haviam ouvido falar dela, é claro, porém nem todos aceitaram o convite.

Lily e James avistaram ao longe, enquanto andavam pelo salão, John Khan, Jason McKinnon, Benjamin Chapman e Sean McBouth conversando. O pequeno grupo percebeu a presença dos dois ali e acenou alegremente, principalmente Sean, um dos melhores amigos de Lily. Eles eram os membros no castelo restantes do coral, e até tentaram reerguer o grupo no ano seguinte, mas os últimos acontecimentos os impediram. Afinal, quem liga para competições tolas de coral quando sua família corre um grande risco de vida do lado de fora do castelo? Com a saída dos marotos e o resto dos integrantes do extinto coral, todo o assunto foi morrendo com o passar do tempo. Nenhuma das outras casas sequer pensava em competir novamente, e não havia coordenadores disponíveis como antes. Porém, as competições nunca caíam no total esquecimento. A Grifinória foi sempre vangloriada por suas vitórias marcantes no passado, tanto no coral como no quadribol. Se bem que era difícil de ignorar aquela última e inesquecível apresentação no final da competição de corais, levando em conta uma enorme foto de todos os integrantes, após a vitória, na Sala Comunal que durou por alguns anos. A foto saiu somente quando John Khan se formou na escola.

Lily, então, finalmente avistou Beth, que havia tão misteriosamente sumido. Estava ainda cheia de carícias e mimos pra cima de um homem charmoso, alto e loiro, provavelmente francês. Beth também acenou para o casal que passava, mas mal sabia ela que estava enganada ao pensar que aquele loiro seria o pai dos seus filhos e o homem da sua vida. Fontes confiáveis disseram que, após se negar a participar da organização secreta, Beth Cox foi vista junto a um homem alto e corpulento, de aspecto atlético e de um bronzeado incomum. Sirius Black jurou que era de origem mexicana, e que trabalhava num enorme mercado de confeitaria.

_I was here _

_I lived, I loved _

_I was here _

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be _

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know _

Mas voltando mais um pouco pra falar de Sean, grande amigo de Lily, ele infelizmente não chegou a terminar a escola, parando em seu último ano. Com toda a guerra acontecendo, ele e seus amigos Benjamin Chapman e Jennifer Schain decidiram também fugir, após os pais de Benn terem sido assassinados da mesma forma brutal que os pais de Lily Evans haviam sido, o tão cruel assassinato de famílias de nascidos trouxas. Depois desse ocorrido, não podiam fazer mais nada a não ser pensar somente na proteção de suas famílias.

E já que o assunto foi um pouco desviado do momento em que Lily e James voltaram ao salão, o que aconteceu aos odiados e depois perdoados Veronica Gravelle e Jessie St. James? Depois de terminar um namoro problemático e cheio de altos e baixos com Dorcas Meadowes, Jessie mudou-se para a França definitivamente, para trabalhar junto a Julian Moreau no teatro. Os dois se desentenderam, principalmente depois de Jessie comprar o teatro e demitir Julian, já que este estava se mostrando um tormento. Quanto a Veronica, ela se aproximou muito de Amos Diggory depois de terem terminado a escola, mas logo foi dispensada após Diggory descobrir que sua ex-namorada, Louise Cooper, estava tentando esconder que estava esperando um filho dele. Os dois se casaram para criar o pequeno Cedrico, e nunca mais se ouviu falar de Veronica depois dessa grande desilusão amorosa.

_I was here _

_I lived, I loved _

_I was here _

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be _

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know _

_I was here _

De volta ao salão de festas, Lily e James sorriram alegremente para o casal Remo e Emelina (ou Lupance, como preferir). Os dois estavam sentados abraçadinhos, enquanto Emelina descansava de tanto dançar naquela festa (lembrando que ela foi uma das melhores dançarinas que já chegou a passar em Hogwarts). Mal sabiam eles que comemorariam um ano de namoro com lágrimas e palavras baixas, num pub trouxa, murmurando decisões a respeito de seguir caminhos diferentes. Remo cumpria seus deveres da Ordem de uma maneira complicada a ponto de ser obrigado a manter-se afastado de todos durante grande parte do tempo. Com Emelina não era diferente, e brigas constantes se seguiam, fazendo com que a garota insistisse para fazer os mesmos deveres que ele. Remo, calmo, explicara que todos esses deveres envolviam perigosas atividades, tais como, principalmente, sua investigação entre os lobisomens comandados por Lord Voldemort e, para seu bem e sua segurança, era melhor acabarem de uma vez com o relacionamento. Isso foi um baque forte para Emelina, que havia realmente se afeiçoado ao namorado. Decidiram também evitar se encontrar, e assim suas atividades eram sempre feitas separadamente. Ficaram, devido a isso, sem ao menos se ver durante anos, porém Harry Potter não foi o único a dar conselhos preciosos a Remo, anos mais tarde. Quando soube a respeito de Remo e Ninfadora Tonks, Emelina não hesitou a dizer (ou melhor, exigir) a Remo que investisse na garota, dizendo que, agora, ele pertencia a ela.

Não muito longe de Remo e Emelina, lá estavam os recém-casados David e Nina Moreau. Logo partiriam para a lua de mel, uma cidade calma e praiana na Austrália (um lindo lugar que David sempre desejou conhecer). David e Nina continuaram na França, na sua casa toda feita de vidro e pedra, junto ao filho, Cory. Ficaram completamente devastados à medida que recebiam as notícias dos assassinatos de seus ex-alunos, e se arrependeram de terem recusado o convite para a Ordem da Fênix (David se justificou com Dumbledore de que queria ter tempo para a família). Anos mais tarde, mudaram-se para a Austrália (realmente haviam se apaixonado pelo lugar devido àquela viagem de lua de mel), numa famosa comunidade bruxa praiana, junto aos filhos Cory e a garotinha Lily, nome em homenagem a uma grande aluna talentosa que tiveram.

_I just want them to know _

_That I gave my all _

_Did my best _

_Brought someone to happiness _

_Left this world a little better _

_Just because _

_I was here _

Do outro lado do salão, Lily ouviu Maria chamar por seu nome. Ela apontou diretamente para Beth e o francês loiro e depois deu uma risada que sugeria malícia. James e Jason também riram, e Jason voltou a abraçar Maria, pedindo para que ela parasse com as fofocas. Um lindo casal, com toda certeza. Maria e Jason também se casaram numa festa privada como a maioria dos casais ultimamente andava fazendo (o buquê de Nina, mesmo que um pouco enfeitiçado por James, no final deu mesmo resultado), a fim de evitar estardalhaços que chamassem a atenção de membros das Artes das Trevas. Apesar do tamanho da singela festa, nenhum dos dois hesitou em escolher Dorcas para ser madrinha. Depois de tudo o que passaram naquele último ano de escola, ela bem que merecia aquilo.

Mais adiante, James e Lily acenaram para Sophie e Eric. Eles pararam o que parecia uma conversa meio séria para sorrir para os dois. Sophie McKinnon e Eric Bronwen ficaram poucos dias na Ordem da Fênix, pois anunciaram a todos, durante um jantar, que estariam de mudança para a América, já que Eric sentia tantas saudades de casa. Marlene McKinnon não chegou a perdoar a filha, mesmo com toda a pressão de Jason. De uns tempos pra cá Sophie estava tendo dificuldades para aceitar tudo, mas ela tinha a Eric. É incrível o jeito em que ele a ajudava; seria grata pelo resto da sua vida. Antes de partir, Sophie queria contar toda a verdade a Sirius, queria abraçá-lo pelo menos, mas num piscar de olhos ele tinha desaparecido na reunião de despedida. A dor ainda a possuía, e só passou quando seu filho nasceu, na cidade de Chicago, recebendo o nome de Sirius, em homenagem ao pai. Porém, Sophie também não previra que as coisas podiam ficar ainda piores. No principal período da guerra a família McKinnon se reunia constantemente, e daí surgiu os famosos "assassinatos familiares", assassinatos em massa pelos Comensais da Morte. Por sorte, Sophie Bronwen e o marido já haviam partido para América, mas não se pode dizer o mesmo de sua mãe, Marlene McKinnon, seu irmão Jason McKinnon e sua cunhada, Maria McKinnon. Recebeu a notícia lá no outro continente e, mesmo querendo visitar o túmulo de seus familiares, não estava em condições de viajar de imediato por conta do recém-nascido (irmão do bebê Sirius, chamado David).

_I was here _

_I lived, I loved _

_I was here _

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be _

_I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know _

Junto a Alicia e Suzz (que, a propósito, combinavam na cor de rosa chiclete do cabelo hoje), John estava ali, provavelmente contando alguma piada a elas. Seja o que for que ele estava dizendo, parecia realmente engraçado, tanto que Lily e James involuntariamente riram ao passar por eles. Eis o que aconteceu com eles: assim que terminaram a escola, anos mais tarde (e enfrentando toda a Guerra Bruxa), Alicia e John, junto de Susan, partiram para junto de Sophie e Eric, na América. Fizeram parte do grande grupo de bruxos que se mudou da Grã-Bretanha durante e depois de toda a guerra causada por Lord Voldemort.

Sirius também estava por ali, sentado junto a Pedro e bebendo de seu uísque de fogo, muito perdido em pensamentos. Deu um enorme sorriso ao ver James e Lily, pois sabia que os dois já eram oficialmente noivos. Você provavelmente sabe o que aconteceu com Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew. Sirius foi um dos mais fiéis membros da Ordem da Fênix, ao contrário de Pettigrew, que traiu a ele e a Lily e James e fez com que Sirius fosse para Azkaban, mesmo sendo totalmente inocente. E o resto da história você conhece muito bem.

E, é claro, não podemos nunca nos esquecer de Dorcas Meadowes. Naquele momento ela estava capotada em cima de Jessie, que também dormia sobre a mesa. Nem percebeu a presença de Lily e James. Mas aquela figura se provou forte realmente até o fim. Seus serviços de Ordem da Fênix se baseavam em espalhar às escondidas as fontes mais importantes em todos os jornais que podia, avisando sempre a população bruxa dos planos de Lord Voldemort e, assim, estragando a maioria deles. Claro que os Comensais da Morte descobriram um dia quem estava por trás de todas essas "falcatruas jornalísticas" e, mordido de raiva, o próprio Voldemort quis resolver as coisas. Dorcas sabia que sua hora havia chegado, mas não antes de dizer as seguintes palavras ao Lorde das Trevas: "Cara, você é feio pra cacete".

_I was here _

_I lived, I loved _

_I was here _

_I did, I've done _

_I was here _

_I lived, I loved _

_I was here _

_I did, I've done _

_I was here_

A última música da banda havia acabado, e somente as conversas quebravam o silêncio daquele grande salão. E então, por fim, Lily e James se encontraram com Alice e Franco na pista de dança. A relação entre aqueles quatro seria mais forte do que eles imaginavam. Ambos os filhos daqueles dois casais eram mais do que importantes em toda a Guerra Bruxa, mas obviamente eles não imaginavam isso enquanto riam da situação de Dorcas e Jessie, ou quando Alice soltou gritinhos ao ver a aliança no dedo de Lily. Obviamente não sabiam o quanto que suas vidas seriam devastadas daqui a poucos anos. Alice e Franco Longbottom tornaram-se notáveis aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix. Fugiram e lutaram até o último instante, enfrentando a perseguição dos Comensais da Morte que ameaçava suas famílias. Tiveram o pequeno Neville um dia antes ao que Lily e James tiveram também seu primogênito, Harry. Algum tempo mais tarde, enquanto voltavam de uma missão da Ordem da Fênix, o casal se deparou com a cruel Belatriz Lestrange, fiel serva de Lord Voldemort. Sem tempo para reagir, os dois foram atingidos por uma furiosa Cruciatus, e foram torturados por horas, até então chegarem à loucura que acabou por se tornar irreversível.

Já a história de Lily e James todo mundo conhece. Já foi explicado sobre os assassinatos familiares, o terror que todas as famílias enfrentavam no auge da Primeira Guerra Bruxa causada por Lord Voldemort. Esse assassinato em massa também acertou os Potter em sua comum reunião para comemorar o aniversário de Charlus Potter. Lily e James não estavam presentes, pois no momento tinham ido descobrir o sexo do bebê. Lily apoiara James, afinal, ela já havia passado pela mesma situação. Entretanto, antes desses terríveis acontecimentos, James e Lily se casaram numa cerimônia mais discreta possível, uns meses antes do casamento de Maria e Jason. Apesar de toda simplicidade, nunca se via duas pessoas tão felizes, e era indescritível o brilho nos olhos de James ao ver sua ruiva entrando usando aquele lindo vestido branco. Com o passar do tempo, depois de todas as piores coisas que podiam acontecer, o casal chegou a um ponto onde se sentiam sozinhos: os amigos se foram, as famílias foram brutalmente assassinadas. Só havia eles, James, Lily e o bebê Harry Potter, fugindo da ameaça de Voldemort até o último instante. Traídos pelo amigo, aquele amigo cuja deslealdade causou um dos dias mais importantes para toda a comunidade bruxa.

**Dia 31 de outubro de 1981...**

Era uma noite de Dia das Bruxas em Godric's Hollow. Em uma das várias casas do vilarejo, uma jovem mulher, de incríveis olhos verdes e de cabelos acaju, embala em seu colo um bebê com os olhos da mesma cor que os dela. O bebê, porém, parecia que não ia dormir naquela noite.

- Vamos, Harry... – Lily Potter murmurava num tom calmo. – Está na hora de dormir...

Mas o bebê não dormia. Continuava com os olhos bem abertos, ou às vezes chorava.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mamãe vai cantar pra você – ela continuou a balançá-lo enquanto pensava numa canção. – Certo. Mamãe vai cantar...

_On my own _

_Pretending he's beside me _

_All alone _

_I walk with him 'til morning _

_Without him, I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

O bebê rapidamente se acalmou. Lily adorava como era rápido o efeito de sua voz no seu pequeno filho, além de gostar muito de cantar. Sempre gostou, desde os tempos de escola.

Continuou a cantar a melodia, e Harry observava atentamente, balançando suas mãozinhas gordas no ar.

_I love him _

_I love him _

_I love him _

_But only on my own_

Lily havia chegado ao final da melodia, e ainda assim Harry estava acordado, sem sinal algum de sono ou algo parecido.

- Francamente... – Lily reclamou, voltando a niná-lo. – Tão teimoso quanto o pai...

E por falar em pai, no instante seguinte a porta da casa se abriu. Lily se virou rapidamente e deu de cara com James Potter, que voltava de uma arriscada ida até o supermercado mais próximo (que na verdade era bem longe) para trazer comida.

- O que aconteceu de desastroso na nossa lua de mel? – James perguntou rapidamente, antes de mais nada.

- Você quase atropelou um senhor de idade quando foi dirigir um carro pela primeira vez – Lily disse, já cansada daquele método de segurança. Sabia que era necessário, mas ainda assim era entediante. – E o que você me deu de presente no meu último aniversário?

- Uma lingerie vermelha e sexy – James sorriu, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos. O rapaz se aproximou e beijou sua esposa, depois dando um beijo no filho.

- Ele não quer dormir – Lily disse, em tom preocupado. – Faz horas que ele está assim, ligadão. Nada de sono.

- É porque ele está sentindo a falta do pai, não é campeão? – ele pegou Harry dos braços de Lily e ergueu o menino no ar. O bebê deu um sorriso sem dentes.

- Por favor, tente fazer ele dormir – Lily pediu. – Mas sem magia, ouviu bem? Nada de ensinar já de começo ao seu filho em como ser um irresponsável. Vou na cozinha ver se preparo uma mamadeira pra ele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – James disse simplesmente, colocando o bebê no sofá.

Só foi o tempo de Lily sumir no corredor que James sacou a varinha. Começou a soltar fumaças coloridas, o que fez o bebê rir e tentar pegá-las no ar com suas mãos tão pequeninas.

James ficou ali e não percebeu que Lily rapidamente já havia voltado.

- Muito bonito, senhor James Potter – deu a bronca com as mãos na cintura. – Falar com você e com Harry pelo visto é a mesma coisa!

- Mas ele gosta dessas fumaças coloridas! – James tentou se justificar.

Lily continuou com as mãos na cintura, até revirar os olhos.

- Desisti de fazer a mamadeira. Só vou colocar ele no berço e esperar que ele durma – Lily suspirou, e James levantou o filho do colo e entregou a ela. – Já passou da hora.

- Logo vou dormir também – James bocejou e espreguiçou, após jogar a varinha de lado.

Lily nem chegou a colocar o pé no primeiro degrau da escada quando aconteceu.

A porta do hall de entrada simplesmente explodiu, o que fez com que James corresse até lá. O coração de Lily deu um pulo, e ela segurou Harry com mais força.

- Lily, pegue o Harry e vá! É Ele! Vá! Corra! Eu vou mantê-lo aqui! – Lily ouviu o grito desesperado de James, e com muito custo ela o obedeceu. Lily subiu rapidamente as escadas, já entre lágrimas, quando ouviu um estrépito no andar de baixo. O que teria acontecido a James?

Lily não havia percebido que estava gritando em meio ao desespero, em meio àqueles poucos minutos de terror, ao ver que estava sem saída e ainda sem sua varinha...

Fechou a porta do quarto e empilhou tudo o que conseguia atrás da porta, cadeiras e quaisquer caixas que encontrou pelo caminho. Tudo isso foi desnecessário, pois com um simples gesto de varinha a porta se abriu, revelando Lord Voldemort em sua pior aparência, aquele rosto que Lily já conhecia, aquela feição que fazia com que Lily tremesse enquanto segurava Harry nos braços.

Lily colocou Harry no berço e abriu os braços para protegê-lo.

- Não! O Harry, não o Harry, por favor, não o Harry! Por favor!

- Saia da frente garota tola, saia da frente agora – a voz do Lorde das Trevas saía como se fosse um sibilo.

- O Harry não, por favor, me leve, mate-me ao invés dele... – Lily implorava, às lágrimas.

- Este é o meu último aviso...

- Harry não, por favor, tenha piedade, tenha piedade! Não o Harry! Não o Harry, por favor... Eu farei qualquer coisa!

- Saia da frente, saia da frente garota! – Voldemort disse, numa voz perigosa.

E Lily não saiu. Era o seu filho que estava ali. Lord Voldemort então ergueu sua varinha, e uma cor forte e verde tomou conta do quarto, saindo pra fora da janela numa imensidão de luz. E o corpo de Lily caiu.

...

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

* * *

><p><strong>Algumas curiosidades sobre a fic<strong>

**1-** Eu nunca planejei que Maria e Remo namorariam. Eu estava escrevendo e então BAM, eu shippei os dois. MacLupin foi totalmente imprevisível até pra mim.

**2-** No começo, eu tinha em mente que Benn não seria gay, mas aí decidi que o Sean merecia um romance também.

**3-** Como praticamente todas as fics da Era Marota tem Marlene McKinnon como amiga de Lily, eu e uma amiga também escritora de fics nos diferenciamos muito nisso. Sempre imaginamos Marlene muuuito mais velha, e é por isso que usamos ela sempre como a mãe de algum personagem amigos dos principais (e Marlene também é o nome de uma professora de História que a gente teve, e era chaaaaata).

**4-** Originalmente, a fic ia se chamar "Glee Marotos" somente, mas aí não sei o que deu na cabeça que eu coloquei o "show" no final.

**5-** A primeira ideia que eu tive da fic foi quando eu estava no meu quarto ouvindo "Hair/Crazy in love" e lendo uma fic dos marotos ao mesmo tempo. Deu alguma pane no meu cérebro e eu misturei as duas coisas, imaginando a Lily cantando aquela música junto com algumas amigas e os marotos. E aí começou as maluquices!

**6- **Meu único arrependimento em toda a fic foi ter traduzido alguns nomes, tipo o Pedro (Peter), Franco (Frank) e Maria (Mary). Antes eu usava Lílian também, mas aos poucos eu fui mudando para Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos<strong>

Um superobrigada de coração para as minhas leitoras lindas que me acompanharam e me apoiaram desde os tempos primórdios, no Orkut:

**Ginny (Carol)**, por sempre upar a fic e animar o tópico (e ser minha assistente, lembra? Hahaha!);

**Rapha**, por ser tão fofa e uma leitora tão carinhosa que todo escritor merece ter;

**Samantha**, por nos divertir tanto com seus diálogos malucos, e por ser a nossa eterna Alicia (que até virou um personagem pra dar uns pegas no John!);

**Lizzie**, por ser uma leitora superpresente, sempre conversando e postando os comentários que eu simplesmente a-mo;

**Pammy**, por acompanhar a fic há tanto tempo, mesmo quando não tem tempo;

**Naty**, por nunca ter abandonado a fic, upando o tópico enquanto eu tinha aquela maldita preguiça de escrever;

**Lisa**, por aparecer uma vez ou outra, mas aparecendo;

**E também um grande agradecimento às leitoras lindas do site Fanfiction:** Jenny, Lais, Nathalia, Ilana, os Gasparzinhos (chamados leitores fantasmas haha) e mais alguém que eu esqueci de mencionar (desculpe!)

**Observação**: continuarei disponível para contato, seja pelas reviews ou diretamente pela inbox. E também eu postarei na área de reviews quando eu disponibilizar o download da fic em PDF, beleza?

Obrigada por esses quase três anos de GMS! Nunca esquecerei de tudo isso e de vocês, suas lindas!

Um muito MUITO obrigado, de coração s2

Marily.


End file.
